POKESECUNDARIA
by Ghost-Walker250
Summary: Historias sin humanos, sobre las aventuras de los pokemons adolescentes en la secundaria, lo difícil de crecer, romances (todo inocente), comedia, el típico drama, rarezas y locuras. Historias sobrepuestas ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO.
1. Los Primeros Desastres (parte 1)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 1: Los Iniciales**

**LOS PRIMEROS DESASTRES (parte 1)**

Ivysaur estaba dormido tranquilamente, cuando de repente el despertador sonó "SORR-SORR-SORR", abrió los ojos con calma y con un látigo sepa apago el molesto aparato, se sacudió un poco, hacia poco había dejado de ser un Bulbasaur, evoluciono y por lo tanto era hora de enfrentarse a un nuevo desafío, la secundaria, estaba nervioso, pero no iba a acobardarse, se preparo para su primer día, al menos no estaría solo, sus dos mejores amigos estarían con él, Wartortle y Charmeleon, desde el día en el salieron del huevo, los tres eran los mejores amigos, pero el verano pasado, los padres de Wartortle se lo habían llevado de viaje a la playa, Charmeleon se quedo trabajando en el pueblo calentando hornos en una panadería, y Ivysaur estuvo todo el verano en casa de su abuelo, no se habían visto durante tres largos meses, y aunque seguían en contacto, ninguno de hecho había visto evolucionar a los otros, así que todo sería completamente nuevo.

Al llegar al edificio de la secundaria se sorprendió, era enorme, se sintió intimidado, se quedo paralizado en la puerta, cuando alguien choco contra él, era Bayleef.

\- oye ten más cuidado – le dijo ella algo molesta.

\- lo siento – respondió avergonzado.

Y se volvió a quedar mudo, ya la conocía, la última vez que la vio era una Chikorita, pero había evolucionado, y de repente se veía linda, y eso hizo a Ivysaur sentirse raro.

\- descuida, pero que no se vuelva a repetir – dijo ella mientras se retiraba con una sonrisa en el rostro, que le pareció increíblemente encantadora a Ivysaur.

Entonces él pensó "solo una explicación para esto, ya me dio la poke-pubertad ¡NOOOOOOOO!". Y mientras es gritaba en su mente, alguien lo saludo.

\- que acaso los tipo planta veneno no saludan – dijo por atrás Wartortle.

\- ¡Wartortle! – Exclamo alegremente por ver por fin su amigo, extendiendo la pata para hacer el típico saludo del puño – ¿Qué tal la playa?

\- Excelente, ahora ya se surfear, soy todo un maestro – presumió ligeramente y de pronto se dio cuenta - ¿y dónde está el vago de Charmander?

Entonces alguien por detrás respondió con una voz gruesa y escabrosa.

\- Señor Charmeleon para ti tortuguita – dijo Charmeleon con un tono bastante confiado.

\- ¡Vaya, Charmeleon! ¿Qué le paso a tu voz? – se admiro Ivysaur en lo que Wartortle se recuperaba de la sorpresa.

\- Evoluciono, igual que yo, que bueno verte Ivysaur – le respondió Charmeleon a su amigo con el saludo de puño.

Charmeleon y Wartortle tenían una gran rivalidad desde hacia tiempo a pesar de ser tan amigos, y Ivysaur era el mediador, de niños Charmander era el valiente, Squirtle era el divertido y Bulbasaur era el sensato. Y al parecer las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. Los tres entonces se decidieron a entrar. La secundaria era un nuevo nivel, ninguno ahí era un pokemon en primer estado evolutivo, ningún pokemon bebe. Entonces una Lopunny que paso al lado de Charmeleon le guiño el ojo, cosa que hizo que él se sintiera genial. Wartortle no se quiso quedar atrás, y a su lado paso una Lumineon, esa encantadora pokemon pez, Wartortle le guiño el ojo, y ella se escapo de él bastante incómoda. Ivysaur y Charmeleon se rieron de la mala suerte de su amigo. Al avanzar un poco más por el pasillo se toparon con una Clefairy, que se les acerco y les dijo.

\- Hola novatos, bienvenidos a la Secundaria, soy Clefairy, soy voluntaria del comité de bienvenida, déjenme mostrarles la secundaria, es un lugar genial, tenemos diversos equipos deportivos, clubs, actividades extracurriculares, comités, ente otros – dijo con una exagerada energía y buen humor mientras caminaba – Tenemos en la escuela pokemons de todas las regiones, así que celebramos un campeonato deportivo por regiones, supongo que si son deportista jugaran por Kanto, bueno, dentro de las actividades, tenemos un baile de bienvenida en un par de semanas, por si quieren invitar a alguien chicos.

En ese momento Ivysaur pensó en Bayleef y luego volvió a asustarse de la poke-pubertad. Wartortle y Charmeleon por su parte solo pensaron en chicas, ellos tenían las hormonas bien alborotadas.

\- a diferencia de la primaria aquí tomaran algunas clases juntos y otros separados, hoy por ser primer día los novatos tienen la primer hora libre – continuo hablando Clefairy – supongo que todos ustedes tiene sus listas de clases y horarios, se las asigna de acuerdo a qué tipo de pokemon son. Ahora algo que se sale un poco del programa, en este lugar nos dividimos un poco lamentablemente y es hora que lo sepan.

Eso puso a los tres novatos iniciales algo desconcertado.

\- verán chicos, aquí diferentes grupos, y algunos tipos de pokemons no son aceptados lamentablemente, síganme y se los mostrare – dijo, pero ya no parecía tan aminada, así que los tres iniciales la siguieron.

\- En la punta de la pirámide están tres tipos de pokemons, los muy poderosos que suelen ser guerreros, deportistas o líderes de la escuela – Clefairy los llevo al gimnasio donde un Lairon y un Rhydon tenían un acalorado combate pokemon que impacto a los tres iniciales – Luego están los pokemons raros, a veces suelen ser también poderosos, pero no son tan rudos, suelen ser apreciados por su originalidad y todos los adoran por eso, pero son algo reservados – dijo y En un rincón estaba una Dragonair conversando con un Pidgeotto variocolor y a su alrededor varios pokemons admirados – y por ultimo aquellas pokemons que son hermosas simplemente – y señalo a una Milotic, que andaba por ahí sosteniendo un ramo de flores que algun admirador le habría regalado al lado de su amiga Kirlia – En segundo lugar están los pokemons amistosos, los que no buscamos problemas y preferíamos llevarnos bien, junto con los que simplemente son agradables, la gran mayoría de pokemons donde están los listos, los decididos, los divertidos en general los mejores según creo yo, lamentablemente hay una tercera categoría, no diría que pertenecen a lo peor, sino simplemente parece que no pertenecen a nada, suelen ser los fantasmas, los siniestros, algunos de los de tipo veneno y algunos pokemons que se salen de la norma – termino Clefairy de explicar la secundaria, poniendo a Ivysaur nervioso, pues era un tipo veneno, aunque esperaba que no fuera un impedimento para estar tranquilo en la secundaria.

\- Buena suerte chicos – se despidió Clefairy y se fue dando saltitos.

\- ¿Qué clase tienen? – pregunto Ivysaur.

\- Instrucción para Iniciales – respondió Charmeleon.

\- yo también – dijo Wartortle con poco animo.

\- al menos tenemos una clase todos juntos – comento Ivysaur.

Vagaron lentamente hasta entrar al salón, era curioso, conocían a casi todos ahí, Bayleef, Quilava, Croconaw, Grovyle, Combusken, Marshtomp, Grotle, Monferno, Prinplup, Servine, Pignite, Dewott y tres chicos nuevos que no conocían Quilladin, Braixen y Frogadier. Ivysaur se pudo sentar cerca de Bayleef, esto lo tenía nervioso, quería invitarla al baile de bienvenida, pero claro, antes debía atreverse. Charmeleon se sentó al lado de la ventana, cuando se le acerco Monferno.

\- oye Charmeleon ¿ya vistes a la nueva de tipo fuego? – pregunto pícaramente, ese Monferno era un diablillo, siempre con un plan.

\- sí, está linda – respondió algo incomodo.

\- se llama Braixen, si la invitas al baile de bienvenida y te dice que si, te daré todo mi dinero del mes y admitiré que eres el más fuerte de los iniciales de tipo fuego – propuso Monferno con una sonrisita que provocaba desconfianza en Charmeleon.

\- No lo hagas – aconsejo Combusken, tenía el rostro chamuscado, lo cual significaba que él ya lo había intentado.

\- Yo quiero ver que lo intentes – agrego Wartortle.

Charmeleon lo pensó un poco, se levanto de su asiento, extendió la garra hacia Monferno diciendo.

\- Acepto, miren y aprendan – dijo mientras cerraba el trato con Monferno con el apretón de patas y se acercaba a Braixen con calma.

\- Es su funeral – comento Wartortle.

\- No puedo creer que lo haga – se admiro Ivysaur que estuvo escuchando ahí todo el tiempo.

\- Esto va ser genial – pensó en voz alta Monferno.

\- Solo espero que no lo logre – susurro Combusken, ya que se sentía avergonzado de no haberlo logrado.

Los cuatro iniciales miraban como Charmeleon se acercaba a Braixen, la cual estaba acicalando su pelo tranquilamente.

\- Hola – saludo calmadamente Charmeleon.

\- Hola, y no estoy interesada – respondió Braixen indiferente, mientras Wartortle y Monferno parecían morir de la risa, Charmeleon tenía que pensar en algo rápido.

\- Solo quería darte la bienvenida, eso es todo – Charmeleon se hizo el desinteresado.

\- Los siento por la hostilidad, pero tú amigo Combusken, vino a invitarme al baile de bienvenida y me incomodo su insistencia – decía mientras Charmeleon planeaba como hacer su primera conquista, no solo lo hacía por el trato de Monferno, sino también porque él deseaba hacerlo.

\- La verdad es buen pokemon, pero no tiene experiencia con chicas y menos con una tan linda como tú, seguramente no fue su intención incomodarte, solo se sintió intimidado por tu belleza – le dijo Charmeleon, y al ver los ojos de Braixen iluminarse un poco supo que lo había logrado, pero debía tener cuidado, el también era un novato con respecto a las conquistas.

\- Vaya, y yo que le lance una Llamarada en la cara, ojala hubiese sido más lindo como tu – Sonrió Braixen después de decir eso.

\- así que eres una chica fuerte, te defiendes tu sola, eso sí es genial, me agradas – dijo Charmeleon entrando en confianza mientras la conversación seguía.

Los cuatro pokemons que miraban estaban sorprendidos.

-¡NOOOOOOOO! Lo arruino, la va a invitar al baile, perderé mi dinero por un mes, y lo peor tendré que admitir que es más fuerte que yo – sollozo Monferno.

\- ya, ya, tranquilo no es fin del mundo – lo consoló Ivysaur dándole palmaditas en la espalda con su látigo sepa mientras Monferno sollozaba sobre él.

\- ¡qué asco! Yo quería ver a Charmeleon rechazado, no ligando con la nueva – dijo Wartortle

Y el pobre Combusken estaba con el rostro desencajado mirando aquello.

\- Bien te gustaría estar en su posición – reto Ivysaur un poco a Wartortle.

\- Si, pero no hay iniciales lindas de tipo agua, de hecho ningún inicial de tipo agua aquí es hembra, que frustración – se desanimo Wartortle.

En ese momento, Entro en el salón un Swampert, era obvio que él era el profesor, todos instantáneamente fueron a sus sitios. El profesor avanzo al frente de la clase y escribió en la pizarra su nombre, luego paso a la presentación y al dictado de su clase.

\- Buenos días alumnos, soy el profesor Swampert, y yo les dictare el curso de instrucción de Iniciales, este curso les enseñara todo lo que tienen saber acerca de su rol como pokemons iniciales…

La clase transcurrió lento y todos no podían esperar a que el timbre sonara, habían regresado a penas de las vacaciones, y el cambio de hora era estar un paso más cerca de la salida y además les daría a todos unos minutos de descanso. Y acabo la clase. Todos salieron del aula. Charmeleon salió al lado de Braixen, Wartortle y Ivysaur estaban tras de ellos, entonces ambos fueron arrastrados hacia otro pasillo. Frogadier y Quilladin, eran los que los arrastraron, y ninguno se veía muy feliz.

\- Díganme ¿Cuáles son las intensiones de su amigo, el lagarto con Braixen? – pregunto Frogadier, firme y amenazante.

\- ¿¡Están locos!? Solo quiere invitarla al baile – Les dijo Wartortle, algo molesto por la hostilidad.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver en esto su amigo Monferno? – interrogo Quilladin imitando la misma pose de Frogadier.

\- ¿Monferno? – dudo Ivysaur, pues no sabía cómo se habían enterado del trato.

\- No nos engañen, los vimos apostando con su amigo el mono ese – amenazo Frogadier.

\- Monferno reto a Charmeleon a invitar a Braixen al baile, creyó que Charmeleon se avergonzaría a él mismo como Combusken, pero al parecer a Braixen le gusta él, así que vamos todos a calmarnos – Wartortle intento calmar a los dos iniciales de Kalos.

\- Así que una apuesta, se los advierto, si su amigo lastima de algun modo a Braixen, se las verá conmigo, ella es como mi hermana, crecimos juntos y si una lagartija, se hace el conquistador con ella y la hace sufrir por una tonta apuesta, juro que los destruiré a los tres – volvió a amenazar Frogadier.

\- no crees que exageraste un poquito – comento Quilladin más calmado.

\- Frogadier, Charmeleon no es un conquistador, esta es la primera vez que le habla a una chica con esas intenciones y no creo que tenga mala intensión, solo le pareció una buena idea aceptar, no queremos problemas con nadie, además creo que a Charmeleon le gusta Braixen en serio – trato de explicar Ivysaur.

\- Además, como se atreven a tratar de enfrentarnos, aquí los iniciales de Kanto mandan – Trato de desafiar Wartortle.

\- Mejor cierra la boca – aconsejo Ivysaur sintiendo vergüenza ajena por el desenfreno de su amigo.

Quilladin miro a Frogadier, Frogadier seguía con esa pose de amenaza, entonces suspiro.

\- Sí, bueno, jejeje, creo que exagere con esto de la amenaza – admitió Frogadier mucho más relajado y algo avergonzado.

\- No hay problema –dijo Ivysaur mucho más tranquilo.

\- Nos vemos la próxima, tenemos que ir a clases – se despidió Quilladin con ánimo.

Cuando los iniciales de kalos se fueron, Ivysaur y Wartortle siguieron caminando y en la entrada del gimnasio, donde los tres iniciales tenían su clase de Entrenamiento físico, ahí parado estaba Charmeleon con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¿Dónde estaban? Se perdieron mi victoria del día, adivinen ¿Quién ya tiene pareja para el baile de bienvenida? , sí, Braixen me acepto la invitación, ¡Fuck Yeah! – presumió Charmeleon.

Wartortle y Ivysaur lo miraron mal.

\- Más te vale que no lo arruines – le advirtió Wartortle – o sino tu estarás acabado.

\- ¿Qué? – Charmeleon no entendía.

\- Wartortle tiene razón, más vale que no lastimes a Braixen – dijo Ivysaur en tono serio.

Charmeleon quedo más confundido, pero el profesor acaba de llegar al salón, así que tenían que entrar, pero por la aparente confusión de Charmeleon, Ivysaur se apiado de él.

\- Te explicamos luego – le dijo a su amigo tipo fuego.

Mientras se dirigía al gimnasio. Entrenamiento físico era uno de esos cursos que uno lleva desde siempre, en esa clase lo que se calificaba eran tan solo tres cosas, que para algunos pokemons significaban todo, ataque, defensa y velocidad. Nunca había habido presión en esa clase, pero en la secundaria, el destacar en esta clase significaba poder, y por lo tanto, el hecho de pertenecer al grupo de los poderosos que Clefairy les había mencionado, que estaba en la punta de la pirámide. El maestro era un Slaking, que como todo buen profesor de educación física, a penas comenzó la clase, puso a todos a correr mientras él se sentaba en las graderías a mirar como sus alumnos sudaban, mientras él bebía una gaseosa. Mientras corrían, Ivysaur noto la presencia de Gabite, obviamente era uno de los más poderosos pokemons, y estaba en su misma clase. Y después de diez vuelta alrededor del gimnasio, el profesor recién se puso de pie, se paro en el centro y dijo.

\- a ver … – leyó su lista – Hoy probaremos el ataque y la defensa que cada uno de ustedes tiene, y los clasificare en la siguiente escala, débiles, normales, fuertes y muy fuertes, no se sientan mal si son débiles, yo no evaluó otras cosas como ataque especial y defensa especial, o quizá simplemente nacieron para algo más que pelear, tampoco afectara sus notas, los clasificamos en esos grupos para poder evaluarlos de acuerdo a lo que pueden hacer, no puedo comparar a un tipo lucha con un tipo psíquico. El ejercicio es simple, intentaran derribarme hasta que lleguen al máximo de su fuerza, luego tendrán que intentar que yo no los derribe y tras esto los clasificare – entonces el perezoso profesor llamo al primer nombre que vio en su lista.

\- ¡Gabite! Al frente y a centro.

Gabite se paro frente al Profesor y extendió sus brazos listos para enfrentarse al maestro. Gabite empezó a empujar al maestro, todos observaban, Gabite logro mover fácilmente al profesor unos metros, hasta que el profesor dijo "cambio". El profesor empujo con todas su fuerzas a Gabite, a penas hizo que temblara.

\- Excelente Gabite, es más que obvio que estas entre los muy fuertes, como siempre – dijo el profesor al terminar el ejercicio.

Todos estaban impresionados. Gabite se sentó en las graderías para ver como los demás se sometían al ejercicio.

\- Todos dicen que Gabite es el pokemon más fuerte de la escuela –Murmuro Wartortle.

\- Dicen que siempre toma esta clase para reclutar a los más poderosos para el quipo de fuerza de la escuela – Agrego Charmeleon, haciendo a Ivysaur sentirse un poco tonto por no haberlo sabido.

Todos los demás pokemons, tuvieron su turno, nadie logro llegar a la categoría de muy fuerte, casi para el final de la clase, Ivysaur y Wartortle estaban felices de estar en la categoría de fuertes, pero Charmeleon aun no había hecho el ejercicio. Su nombre se menciono al final. Estaba algo aburrido hasta que por la puerta vio a Braixen asomarse, y con esa motivación extra se tenía que lucir, y lo logro. Logro mover al profesor Slaking un metro, esto impresiono a todos, luego a la hora de probar su defensa, no logro mover a Charmeleon, consagrándolo como uno de los "muy fuertes". Al final de la clase, Gabite se acerco a Charmeleon y le hizo una tentadora oferta.

\- Charmeleon, estoy impresionado, eres un rival de temer, si estás interesado en estar en el equipo de fuerza, me gustaría verte después de clases en el campo de entrenamiento – ofreció Gabite amablemente.

Charmeleon se quedo mudo.

\- ¿qué me dices Charmeleon? – pregunto Gabite, Charmeleon, no había respondido simplemente porque no podía creerlo, "este es el mejor día de mi vida" pensó.

\- Claro que sí, nos vemos después de clases – pudo decir a penas sin dar un salto de alegría.

Fuerza era un deporte pokemon, estaba basada en la famosa Maquina Oculta del mismo nombre, básicamente era un carrera empujando un roca enorme, entre dos equipos, al mismo tiempo ambos equipos intentaban usar sus ataques para destruir la roca del adversario, para descalificarlos antes de llegar a la meta. Era uno de los deportes más rudos, así que Charmeleon se sentía en llamas y no pudo evitar solo hablar de eso durante el almuerzo, Causándoles dolor de cabeza a Ivysaur y Wartortle. Su siguiente clase era Ciencias del fuego, así que no tuvo cerca a ninguno de sus amigos para presumir, pero, igual hablo de ello con Quilava, Combusken, Pignite y Monferno, también se lo conto a Braixen, pero con cuidado de no ser molesto, aunque se quedo mudo en su clase de Pre-instrucción al vuelo, pues Shelgon, uno de los integrantes del equipo de fuerza también estaba ahí, y eso lo pondría en vergüenza, además desde su evolución, Kakuna, Metapod y las demás crisálidas pokemons, no eran tan divertidas, pero no podía quejarse, y luego continuo y continuo.

Al día siguiente, en la clase de Instrucción para Iniciales, Ivysaur, había logrado armarse de valor, para hablarle a Bayleef, esta vez no se acobardaría, así que se le acerco y con la mayor naturalidad posible le dijo.

\- Hola Bayleef – Lamentablemente se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada de qué hablarle.

\- Hola Ivysaur – respondió ella con una sonrisa, que dejo más desarmado a Ivysaur.

Ivysaur, pensó un poco y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

\- Sabias que Charmeleon fue aceptado en el equipo de fuerza – dijo casi de golpe por el nerviosismo, pero estaba feliz de haber dicho algo.

\- Claro estuvo presumiendo eso ayer todo el día, imposible no enterarse – respondió ella con tedio, "muy mal tema de conversación" pensó Ivysaur.

\- sí lo sé, yo y Wartortle lo soportamos todo el día, sé que es imposible, pero casi aprendo autodestrucción para escapar de Charmeleon – dijo esperando poder cambiar la conversación, y más aliviado ya que Bayleef soltó una risita antes de hablar.

\- Es tu amigo, no podrías hablar con él para que se le bajen los humos, sinceramente lo prefería de Charmander – dijo ella.

\- Hare lo que pueda, pero creo que al evolucionar se ha vuelto más cabeza dura – dijo Ivysaur con miedo de que la conversación no tuviera continuación.

\- No puedo creer que Braixen le dijera que sí para el baile – Cuando Bayleef le dijo esto, era su oportunidad.

\- ¿Vas a ir al baile? – pregunto Ivysaur aparentando calma.

\- Claro que iré, aunque no estoy segura si con una pareja – Bayleef se ruborizo antes de continuar – hay alguien con quien quisiera ir, pero no sé si me invitara.

-¿con quién? – pregunto Ivysaur temeroso, era un pregunta peligrosa, si se negaba decirle, tenía una posibilidad, pero sí le decía obviamente no era él, pero aun guardaba la esperanza de que le dijera "eres tú".

\- te lo diré, pero no te burles, ni le digas a nadie o juro que te daré una paliza que nunca olvidaras – respondió Bayleef, recordándole que en el fondo seguía siendo la Chikorita con quien jugaba en los recreos.

\- Puedes confiar en mí, Bayleef – dijo Ivysaur viendo que la mejor de sus posibilidades se había esfumado.

\- De acuerdo, es… (Esta historia continuara…).


	2. Los Primeros Desastres (parte 2)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 1: Los Iniciales**

**LOS PRIMEROS DESASTRES (parte 2)**

\- …De acuerdo es…Grovyle – confeso Bayleef.

En ese momento Ivysaur, casi pudo oír como se le rompía el corazón, y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, entro el profesor Swampert, que se dedico a dar su clase, al salir de clases, Ivysaur se notaba deprimido, y Wartortle, se preocupo por su amigo, pero el tenia clase de Hidrografía, así que no puso hablar con Ivysaur hasta el almuerzo.

\- Oye, Ivysaur, ¿y esa cara larga? – le pregunto Wartortle.

\- No quiero hablar de eso – se negó a hablar.

\- ¡Vamos! Sé que soy un loquillo, pero puedes confiar en mí – le dijo Wartortle, tratando de que su único amigo que no resultaba insoportable de momento, le contara que ocurría.

\- Me gusta una chica, una chica que ya conocía, quería invitarla al baile, y me dijo que le gustaba otra persona, y que quería ir con él al baile – después de decirlo Ivysaur apoyo la cabeza en la mesa.

\- Oh, Ivysaur se enamoro – se admiro Wartortle – oye, debiste decirme – le regaño levemente.

\- Descuida, esto se acabo, así que no importa – se lamento Ivysaur.

\- No seas dramático, ¿le dijiste que sentías algo por ella? – le pregunto el tipo agua.

\- Claro que no, a penas si puedo hablarle y sonar normal – respondió Ivysaur.

\- Entonces aun tienes oportunidad, si el otro tipo no la invita, solo tienes que conquistarla, hablarle bonito, regalarle flores, quizá salvarle la vida, eso siempre funciona en las películas, pero no te apresures o yo me voy a quedar _Forever Alone_ – trato de animarlo Wartortle.

\- ¿crees que aun tengo oportunidad? – pregunto Ivysaur un poco mejor.

\- la verdad para decir eso, tendría que saber al menos quien es tu nuevo rival, y quien es la afortunada futura señora de Ivysaur – Bromeo Wartortle para que su amigo le dijera.

\- Es Bayleef – dijo el tipo planta finalmente después de dudarlo mucho – y mi rival es Grovyle.

Wartortle no escondió su sorpresa, esperaba que fuera un tipo planta, pero Bayleef.

\- ¿Bayleef? ¿En serio? La misma, que cuando éramos niños, nos atacaba con pasteles de lodo, la misma que me mordió la cola cuando le dije que parecía un niño, ¿ella? – Wartortle aun no lo entendía.

-Sí, nos divertíamos mucho de niños y ahora es, diferente, se ve más linda, femenina, pero en realidad no dejo de ser ella, y no sé – trato de explicarle Ivysaur.

\- Bueno, es una gran chica, y ahora hablemos de tu rival, Grovyle – prefirió cambiar de tema Wartortle.

\- No tengo idea de que hacer – dijo finalmente Ivysaur.

\- descuida, esto lo solucionaremos, aun faltan casi dos semanas para el baile, todo puede pasar – dijo con seguridad Wartortle.

Desde ese momento Ivysaur, temió un poco más, en especial cuando se dio cuenta de que Charmeleon ahora ya no era uno de ellos sino se codeaba con los dragones y los pokemon poderosos, parecía ignorar por completo a sus dos amigos, sin embargo Wartortle parecía de hecho aliviado de no tener que tratar con él, y de hecho durante ese almuerzo varios pokemons de tipo agua saludaban a Wartortle.

\- ¿desde cuándo tienes tantos amigos? – pregunto Ivysaur sin recuperar el ánimo.

\- Ayer en clase de nado, me lucí con mi surf, te dije que era un maestro, ahora todos creen que soy súper – dijo Wartortle bastante orgulloso y con buen humor.

Entonces Corsola, una de las chicas de la clase de nado de Wartortle se les acerco.

\- Wartortle, el sábado será mi fiesta de inicio de clases, ¿quieres venir? Tu también puedes si quieres Ivysaur – ofreció amablemente la pokemon, y por la cara de Wartortle era obvio que le gustaba la chica.

\- Nos encantaría ir – dijo Wartortle por los dos.

\- grandioso chicos, nos vemos luego – se despidió Corsola y se fue.

\- me encantaría llevarla al baile, ella es justo mi tipo – comento Wartortle – aunque tampoco me molestaría llevar a Swanna o Vaporeon – dijo sin ninguna vergüenza.

\- Wartortle eres muchas cosas, pero entre ellas no eres un Casanova – desanimo Ivysaur.

Paso él almuerzo, y Ivysaur reviso su lista de clases, tenia clase de Herbolaria, entonces estaría Bayleef, y debía conquistarla, esa era una clase exclusiva de los tipo planta, así que Grovyle también estaría presente. La clase era en el invernadero de la escuela, y a penas entro la Maestra Roserade, les dijo a todos que buscaran parejas para trabajar durante el semestre. Ivysaur pensó en Bayleef, pero al acercarse a ella, estaba con Grovyle, y pudo oír como Bayleef le decía que sí para ser su compañera de Herbolaria. Ivysaur quizá no sabía mucho acerca de las conquistas, pero por el lenguaje corporal de Grovyle se dio cuenta de que, a él le gustaba Bayleef, se alejo de ahí, tropezándose con Grotle.

\- oye Ivysaur ¿compañeros? – dijo Grotle muy calmado.

\- sí, claro – dijo tratando de disimular el duro golpe que había sufrido.

Ivysaur y Grotle se llevaban muy bien, pero Ivysaur no podía evitar sentirse devastado, así que concentro su mente en la clase, mientras la maestra apuntaba los nombres de las parejas. Ivysaur vio que había alguien sin compañero, Gloom, cuando era una niña era una adorable Oddish, pero la adolescencia no le sentó bien, todo el tiempo babeaba y olía horrible, tampoco era estéticamente agradable. Pero de repente Cherrim se le acerco, para ser su compañera, eso dejo a Ivysaur más tranquilo, él era demasiado bueno como para no incomodarse por esas cosas. La clase comenzó con una lección sobre la fertilidad de la tierra, y sobre fertilizantes para cultivos, al final la maestra, los mando a preparar fertilizantes y abono. En eso Ivysaur vio como Algunos chicos se alejaban de Gloom, había comenzado a apestar, hasta su compañera y amiga Cherrim no tolero su olor, ella se alejo de todos, y Cacturne, el tipo planta siniestro, comenzó a hablar.

\- Solo los tipo veneno podrían aguantar el olor de Gloom, es repulsivo, me da nauseas – se quejo en voz alta.

\- Hasta el abono huele mejor, y siempre esta babeando – dijo Nuzleaf, el amigo de Cacturne y otro planta-siniestro.

Esos chicos no eran malos, ningún pokemon es malo en realidad, pero el tipo siniestro los hacía insensibles. Y al oír esto Gloom se puso a llorar, Ivysaur no quería meterse, pero no pudo contenerse, se había vuelto más agresivo desde su evolución.

\- ¡Oigan déjenla en paz par de tontos! No es su culpa oler así – la defendió con un tono de voz seguro.

\- Cálmate Ivysaur – calmo Nuzleaf.

\- Acaso quieres pelear – amenazo Cacturne.

\- No te quieres meter conmigo – amenazo también Ivysaur.

La maestra Roserade se acerco, y esto separo a los chicos, sino hubiera terminado todo en una pelea, Grotle se admiro del valor de Ivysaur, Bayleef no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pero sin duda a quien más impresiono fue a Gloom, ella no podía creer que la habían defendido, todo el resto de la clase se dedico a mirar a su rescatador, su héroe, nunca antes se había fijado en él, pero ahora de repente se veía soñado, estaba completa, perdida y muy locamente enamorada de Ivysaur, y para Ivysaur esto no era bueno. Después de clases, Gloom se le acerco.

\- Ivysaur, muchas gracias por defenderme, de verdad eras increíble – dijo Gloom sonrojándose.

\- no fue nada, adiós, tengo que ir a clase – dijo Ivysaur al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, así que huyo de ahí.

Pero huir no le sirvió, Gloom lo siguió hasta la puerta de su clase de Introducción a la Mega-evolución al cruzar la puerta se sintió a salvo, no quería despreciar a Gloom, pero ella no le gustaba ni un poquito, y no tenía idea de cómo librarse de ella, al ver a Wartortle ahí se sentó a su lado, y alejo su mente de los sucesos de la anterior clase durante toda la hora, al terminar la clase, Wartortle estaba caminando acompañado de Pinsir, Scizor, y Lairon, bromeándose como si fuesen amigos desde siempre. En un momento se despidió de ellos y se acerco a Ivysaur.

\- ¡Vaya! Como haces amigos – le dijo Ivysaur.

\- Solo me hice el gracioso en clase de Defensa y ahora yo también me codeo con los más fuertes, Charmeleon no es el único que puede impresionarlos – Explico Wartortle.

Ambos salieron del salón, y en la puerta Gloom esperaba a Ivysaur, Ivysaur la ignoro y apresuro el paso, Wartortle no entendía lo que pasaba.

\- oye no corras ¿a qué le temes? – le dijo Wartortle.

\- simplemente no quiero que Gloom me vea – dijo Ivysaur.

\- ¿Gloom? – se extraño Wartortle.

\- la defendí porque la trataban mal y ahora creo que me está siguiendo – dijo Ivysaur ante lo cual Wartortle comenzó a reírse.

\- no exageres, bueno adiós tengo clase de Ciencias del agua – le dijo Wartortle cuando se retiraba.

Ivysaur camino solo a su siguiente clase, Relación de tipos, cuando cruzo la puerta noto que Gloom lo había seguido, eso lo asusto. El resto del día fue aburrido, normalmente regresaba a casa acompañado de sus amigos, pero esta vez al parecer Charmeleon y Wartortle tenían mejores cosas que hacer, sin embargo no estuvo solo, porque Gloom lo siguió a casa, esta era la primera vez que él le gustaba a una chica, y lamentablemente se trataba de una Gloom acosadora, prácticamente corrió las ultimas cuadras antes de llegar a casa solo para evitarla, no quería decirle que se alejara, pero comenzaba a darle miedito.

Al día siguiente no fue mejor, Wartortle, ahora era el amigo de todos, cosa que incomodaba a Ivysaur que parecía ser el parasito social de Wartortle. Charmeleon ahora que estaba entre los más fuertes de la escuela ni siquiera parecía notarlo, y en más de una ocasión Gloom estuvo persiguiéndolo, incluso en el baño de chicos, en una pared había una caricatura de Ivysaur y Gloom casándose, y algunos se empezaban a burlar de él por eso, y lo peor de todo, Bayleef había pasado gran parte del día anterior acompañada de Grovyle, se la veía muy feliz, incluso escucho rumores de que se habían estado besando detrás del invernadero de la escuela. Pero claro que podían ser solo chismes de otras chicas pokemon que no tenían nada más que hacer, y en un momento, tomo valor y fue a hablar con Bayleef a la hora del descanso.

\- Hola Bayleef – le dijo tratando de aparentar normalidad.

\- Hola Ivysaur, oí de ti y de Gloom ¿enserio están saliendo? – le pregunto con una sonrisa el rostro, que casi hace que Ivysaur le dé una rabieta.

\- no, solo la defendí ayer en clase de Herbolaria, tu lo viste y ahora me está acosando, quisiera que no fuera así – explico Ivysaur bastante conmocionado, no quería que Bayleef pensara que él estaba con alguien más.

\- Parece que no te gusta para nada, y conociéndote, no quieres romperle el corazón – se apiado de él.

\- Exacto, incluso me siguió a casa, no sé qué hacer – en ese momento decidió tomar un riesgo – en especial porque hay otra chica que me gusta de verdad – Dijo Ivysaur.

\- y ¿Quién es la chica? – pregunto Bayleef con una sonrisa. Ivysaur no podía responder, así que se fue por la tangente al estilo Wartortle.

\- No te lo puedo decir, eres una chica, cuando tú me contaste quien te gusta, me dijiste que me darías una paliza si le decía a alguien, y no puedo golpear a una chica – trato de bromear, pero no le salió bien.

-¡Vamos! Yo te dije, tú tienes que decirme – insistió Bayleef, y al parecer no le había hecho gracia la excusa.

\- bueno, la verdad no quiero decirte, porque esa chica tiene novio y creo que me meteré en problemas, además de que me rompió el corazón – explico Ivysaur esperando que un poco de honestidad lo ayudara.

\- Como tu amiga te puedo decir que eres lindo, quizá tengas alguna oportunidad con ella cuando termine con su novio, los romances adolescentes no suelen durar, claro que antes tienes que quitarte a Gloom de encima – trato de animarlo Bayleef, pero dolorosamente como amiga, Ivysaur pensó "NOOO, estoy en la friend-zone".

\- oye, oí de ti y de Grovyle, dicen incluso que se besaron, pero quería preguntarte primero antes de creer en rumores – le dijo finalmente Ivysaur, sintiendo que comenzaba a temblar.

\- La verdad solo pasamos ayer mucho tiempo juntos, y la verdad – se sonrojo Bayleef – hubo química y me abrazo, y me pregunto si yo sentía algo por él, pero no pude responderle, me congele – le conto.

Al escuchar eso, Ivysaur casi tiene una convulsión, se sentía sin esperanza, y muy frustrado.

\- Ivysaur ¿estás bien? – se asusto Bayleef al verlo así.

\- sí no te preocupes, estoy perfectamente, debo irme, adiós – se despidió y corrió, dejando Bayleef confusa.

Cuando Ivysaur se dio cuenta Gloom de nuevo estaba tras de él. A suerte, sonó el timbre y pudo librarse de ese peso, y de vuelta a la salida, camino solo a casa, cuidándose de que Gloom no lo siguiera, pero no, ahí estaba ella, volvió a correr, estaba molesto y frustrado, quería llegar a casa comer y encerrarse en su cuarto.

Al llegar a casa, sus padres no estaban, pero una visita inesperada estaba en la casa. El abuelo Venusaur, estaba echado en el sofá de la sala dormitando.

\- ¡Abuelo! – dijo emocionado al abuelo Venusaur, haciendo que su abuelo despertara.

\- ¡Ivy! – Le dijo su abuelo, él era el único que le decía así – perdón por dormirme, pero estaba cansado, tuve un largo viaje hasta aquí y a penas llegue tus padres quisieron salir a comprar algo especial para la comida, no hacía falta, pero ya los conoces – Narro el abuelo.

\- Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto Ivysaur.

\- bueno, quería ver cómo te va en la secundaria, ahora que ya eres un adolescente, y además a darte un pequeño regalo que creo que te servirá ahora que comienzas a luchar en serio, pero dime ¿qué tal la secundaria? – dijo el abuelo mirando con orgullo a su nieto, era un abuelo genial, a diferencia de muchos, era activo y a veces infantil, había sido un gran pokemon de pelea, pero ahora se dedicaba a divertirse.

Ivysaur se desanimo al pensar en sus primeros días de secundaria, y no pudo evitar expresarlo.

\- siéndote honesto abuelo, nada bien, solo van tres días y ya odio la secundaria – se lamento Ivysaur.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? puedes decirme Ivy, no les diré ni una palabra a tus padres – le dijo su abuelo con cariño.

\- Mis dos mejores amigos parece que se olvidaron de mí, la chica que me gusta, está enamorada de otro pokemon que le corresponde, yo solo soy su amigo, y para colmo, defendí a una Gloom a la que le estaban haciendo Bullying, y ahora creo que se obsesiono conmigo, me estuvo persiguiendo por todas partes, incluso me siguió a casa, y por esto varios se están burlando de mi – relato Ivysaur sin animarse.

\- Eso sí es grave Ivy, pero debes recordar que si tus amigos realmente son tus amigos no te harán a un lado, por nada del mundo, sino, sería mejor que te buscaras otros amigos, a demás, sobre la chica, no olvides que eres un partidazo, si le gusta otro y te quiere como un amigo, aun tienes la oportunidad de gustarle, te lo digo con experiencia, las chicas después de heridas buscan a alguien con quien llorar, seca sus lagrimas y ella comenzara a enamorarse de ti, así conquiste a tu abuela, pero tienes que serle honesto en ese momento y decirle lo que sientes, o quedaras como su amigo para siempre, pero aun así eres joven, aun te queda mucho que aprender sobre las mujeres, y sobre tu acosadora Gloom, se que eres demasiado noble para romperle el corazón, y dado tu caso quizá sea mejor, se que una Gloom ahora no es para nada linda, pero cuando evolucionan, se convierten en bellezas – en ese momento el abuelo no pudo evitar soltar un risita picara que incomodo a Ivysaur – pero si realmente quieres que te deje en paz, consíguele a alguien más.

\- ¿Eso es todo? – pregunto Ivysaur esperando alguna otra frase de aliento.

\- Eso es todo, tú tienes que afrontarlo, crecer es difícil, evolucionar nos cambia, pero a la vez nos mejora, y afrontar todo eso te hace más fuerte – dijo el abuelo dejando dudoso a Ivysaur.

\- y ¿qué hago? – pregunto Ivysaur.

\- Bueno, comienza por no rendirte, y eso sí, te daré mi regalo, no sé si te sirva para arreglar problemas, pero puede que te sirva para ganar peleas – dijo el abuelo poniendo una MT sobre la mesa – tu primera MT, es Bomba lodo, se que te será útil en algunas batallas, estaba esperando a que crezcas para dártela.

Ivysaur miro aquel disco, era una genuina MT o Maquina Técnica, un ataque en formato de disco para que la aprendiera, y poseerlas podía marcar la diferencia en una batalla.

\- Muchas Gracias abuelo – agradeció Ivysaur.

Poco después de eso llegaron los padres de Ivysaur, pasó el día, y el abuelo se fue en la noche. Ivysaur aprendió la MT, era un ataque fuerte, realmente no iba a solucionarle la vida, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, debía hacerse más fuerte, crecer, y quizá algun día ser como su abuelo, recuperar a sus amigos y casarse con Bayleef, ok, estaba exagerando, pero realmente quería eso, que volvieran a ser el trió de iniciales de Kanto, y que dejara de tener mini-infartos cada vez que hablaba con Bayleef. Al día siguiente, fue a la escuela, y en la entrada, Gloom lo esperaba, eso lo asusto, pero decidió que debía comenzar a hacer algo al respecto.

\- Hola Ivysaur, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu clase? – ofreció Gloom, sonrojándose al hablar.

\- no Gloom, por favor deja de perseguirme, te defendí porque era lo correcto, y lo correcto es que dejes de seguirme a todas partes – dijo Ivysaur calmado, Gloom solo lo miro algo triste, pero dejo de seguirlo.

Ivysaur se dirigió a su primera clase del día, una clase teórica aburridísima llamada, Taxonomía de Pokemons, la segunda hora, tuvo clase de Aprestamiento especial, una clase dedicada al ataque y defensa especial de un pokemon, ahí vio a sus amigos, Wartortle estaba de nuevo rodeado de otros pokemons y Charmeleon estaba con Braixen, no les dijo nada, ya pondría a prueba su amistad después, por ahora se estaba divirtiendo haciendo vida social con Quilava y Croconaw, los iniciales de Johto, desde siempre fueron sus amigos, pero no eran tan cercanos. Más tarde llego el almuerzo, Ivysaur se alegro al ver a Wartortle mirando a donde estaban él y los iniciales de Johto, y Charmeleon se veía algo perdido en lo que sea que estuviesen discutiendo los poderosos. Al final del almuerzo, llego la clase de Combate Pokemon, no la llevaba ni con sus viejos amigos, ni con los iniciales de Johto, él junto con Frogadier, y Monferno eran los únicos iniciales en la clase o eso creyó Ivysaur, hasta que Bayleef llego tarde y corriendo a la clase. El profesor Golem reprendió a Bayleef, pero ella parecía estar pensando en algo más, se notaba que no tomo el regaño en serio, y aun así lucia preocupada y triste. Y Mientras un par de pokemons se enfrentaban, se acerco para hablar con Bayleef.

\- ¿qué sucedió? – pregunto Ivysaur con tono comprensivo. Bayleef lo miro y parecía avergonzada.

\- Grovyle me pidió un beso, pero no sé, me dio miedo, iba ser mi primer beso, me sentía rara, digo, es como si recién ayer hubiera evolucionado, y no quise, me acobarde, y me escape, deje a Grovyle, y vine corriendo para aquí, creo que lo arruine, estoy tan avergonzada – relato Bayleef confiando en su amigo. Ivysaur, esta vez no tuvo ese típico mini-ataque cardiaco, era obvio que a ella le seguía gustando Grovyle, pero las reglas habían cambiado, ese noviazgo no oficial había comenzado muy mal, y quizá no llevaría a Bayleef al baile de Bienvenida, pero estaba seguro que tendría su oportunidad con ella.

\- No arruinaste nada, Grovyle debería respetar que tu quieres ir más lento, y deberías decírselo, si ni siquiera tienen algo oficial, además somos novatos en la secundaria, no tenemos porque adelantarnos – Dijo Ivysaur haciendo sentir mejor instantáneamente a Bayleef.

\- Se que no me vas a decir quién es la chica que te gusta, pero estoy segura de que tendría suerte de estar con alguien como tu – le dijo Bayleef, en ese momento Ivysaur sonrió, realmente tenía esperanzas.

Pero esa conversación se detuvo cuando el Profesor llamo a Ivysaur, iba a pelear, iba ser su primera pelea desde su evolución, se paro en su esquina del campo de batalla ante la vista de todos los pokemons. Esperando a que el profesor eligiera a su rival, y finalmente llamo a Houndoom, un siniestro – fuego, los ataque de tipo hierva no servirían, y el fuego era una debilidad para el tipo Planta.

Todos miraban, las apuestas iban en contra de Ivysaur de veinte a uno, literalmente, pues Monferno estaba dirigiendo una mesa de apuestas. Ivysaur se calmo, esperando a que iniciara.

\- ¡Comiencen! – grito el profesor.

Ivysaur intento usar paralizador, pero Houndoom lo evito, era más veloz, y comenzó a tacar con colmillo ígneo, Ivysaur lo esquivo a penas, en ese momento, lo alcanzo un mordisco, le dolió, pero no retrocedió, estaba a corta distancia, esa era su oportunidad, e hizo Bomba lodo, esto golpeo a Houndoom, y lo dejo envenenado, Houndoom contraataco casi de inmediato con lanzallamas, Ivysaur uso su látigo cepa para saltar y lo evito, Houndoom volvió a usar Colmillo Ígneo, esta vez acertó, pero Houndoom también estaba débil, pues el veneno lo lastimaba, Ivysaur volvió a usar Bomba lodo, y esto dejo a Houndoom vencido, Todos aplaudieron, Monferno celebro, pues como casi todos perdieron sus apuestas, él recuperaría mucho dinero del que perdió con su apuesta con Charmeleon, claro que tendría que pagarle una parte al único pokemon que aposto a favor de Ivysaur, Bayleef. Los primeros y desastrosos días de la secundaria habían llegado a su fin, y aunque el final feliz no estuviera completo, Ivysaur estaba seguro que lo resolvería, ahora la secundaria no era intimidante, y él estaba dispuesto a luchar contra la poke-pubertad, la vida social y la humillación pública. Esta historia continuara…

**NOTA: Se que esta historia parece inconclusa, en especial porque la que sigue será acerca de los iniciales de Johto, pero tranquilos, que todos tendrán su final en el baile de bienvenida, además que las historias se mezclan y se cuentan desde distintas perspectivas, nos leemos.**


	3. Ser o No ser (parte 1)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 1: Los Iniciales**

**SER O NO SER (parte 1)**

Quilava, caminaba tranquilo a casa después del cuarto día de secundaria, a diferencia de muchos, él se sentía tranquilo, estaba feliz de ver a sus amigos aunque estuviesen evolucionados, excepto a Charmeleon, le caía mejor de Charmander, el día anterior a su grupo se le había unido Ivysaur, y no lo culpaba, sus amigos estaban fuera de control, y era como tener de vuelta entre ellos a Chikorita, aunque tampoco le gustaba pensar que Ivysaur era su remplazo, sino ahora Bayleef si no andaba con Servine y Braixen, pasaba tiempo con Grovyle, aunque él ignoraba porque. No le interesaba tanto destacarse, no era pretencioso, sabía que era un pokemon fuerte, pero no le interesaba quien era el inicial más fuerte, no llamaba la atención, pero no pasaba desapercibido, tenía buenas notas, pero no excelentes, era un buen chico, el perfecto promedio, nunca había buscado novia, no quería meterse en esos asuntos, en especial porque le molestaba que Croconaw le insistiera en llevar a una chica al baile de Bienvenida, pero para que buscarse el estrés de "le gusto, no le gusto, me gusta , pero solo como amigo…" y todas esas cosas, además, para que arriesgarse a la humillación pública y al rechazo, para Quilava no valia la pena, no importaba cuanto le insistiera Croconaw, o cuantas veces Monferno lo retara a invitar Ninetales, él no quería ir al baile con nadie simplemente, por ahora estaba bien. El único gran problema del cual quería preocuparse era de sus explosiones desde Cyndaquil ese era su peor problema, si se enojaba, se preocupaba o se asustaba, literalmente explotaba, su espalda se encendía en llamas, un problema propio de su especie, útil en batalla, pero había evolucionado, se suponía que ahora controlaba mejor su fuego. Camino hasta su casa, entro por la cocina, donde su madre, preparaba la comida, carne casi carbonizada, ensalada bien caliente, y unos pedacitos de carbón que antes había sido pan, como guarnición. Todo daba una sensación de paz, se sentía estable, como si nada fuese a cambiar, pero en el mundo de los adolescentes pokemon, todo puede cambiar en cuestión de días. Al día siguiente, se vio con Ivysaur y Croconaw antes de clases, donde Croconaw le propuso, invitar a una de las hermanas Eevee, pero Quilava, no hizo caso, luego entraron a clases. Quilava tuvo que separase de sus amigos tras la primera clase, pues llevaba Ciencias del Fuego. No le emocionaba mucho esa clase, toda la hora estuvo tomando apuntes como un niño bueno, de hecho estaba prestando atención, tanto que no noto que estaba sentado detrás de Braixen, eso estaba mal, pues si Braixen estaba ahí, Charmeleon no estaría lejos, y por cómo había actuado los últimos días, si podía tener a Charmeleon a un kilometro de distancia, mejor. No supo que estaba detrás de Braixen, hasta que escucho que se reía coquetamente mientras anotaba lo que el profesor Pyroar dictaba. Braixen y Charmeleon estaban mandándose notitas, esto le causo asquito a Quilava. En un momento el profesor Slaking entro buscando al profesor Pyroar, así que una vez que el profersor desapareció comenzó el alboroto, y frente a Quilava la feliz pareja ofrecía un espectáculo tierno y repulsivo, hasta que alguien comenzó a llamarlo.

\- ¡Quilava! ¡Quilava! – llamaba Monferno, saltoneando y agitando los brazos para llamar la atención del inicial de Johto, desde la parte de atrás de la clase.

Quilava no sabía si debía ir, Monferno era de cuidado, por otra parte, no quería ver como Braixen y Charmeleon coqueteaban, así que decidió acercarse a Monferno. Y Monferno se puso a hablar.

\- Quilava, mi amigo, mi hermano del alma, mi compañero inicial de fuego, mi socio en la vida, mi colega incendiario… – comenzó a hablar y fue interrumpido.

\- Al grano Monferno – interrumpió Quilava adivinando que Monferno ya tenía un plan.

\- Te negaste cinco veces seguidas a invitar a Ninetales, así que estuve pensando, ella es linda, es amable y me parece que ambos serian una pareja perfecta, además con Charmeleon presumiendo con los dragones y su nueva novia, si no quieres pasar a la historia, deberías pensar en llevar a alguien al baile, y me puse a pensar, porque soy todo un romántico – blofeo Monferno fingiendo ternura – que quizá no quieras por otra razón, como decírtelo – Monferno se detuvo a pensar un rato y luego pregunto – ¿acaso eres "medio-medio" – pregunto haciendo comillas con los dedos.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto Quilava al no entender.

\- ya sabes, medio macho medio hembra – explico Monferno, sabiendo que molestaría a Quilava.

Quilava estaba molesto, como se le había ocurrido eso, y su espalda se incendio.

\- Claro que no – respondió molesto, pero sin gritar.

-Lo siento, saque mis conclusiones, no es que lo parezcas, pero deberías demostrar que eres más macho, o que estás seguro de tu hombría – tentó Monferno, y Quilava había caído en su trampa.

\- ¿seguro de mi hombría? – dudo Quilava, le había seguido demasiado el juego a Monferno.

\- Si, porque no vas a la audición para el club de teatro, solo un verdadero hombre lo haría y seguiría siendo machito – dijo Monferno, casi celebrando su triunfo.

\- no es más afeminado, y no soy actor – rechazo Quilava, exactamente lo que Monferno esperaba.

\- ¡Ah! Entiendo, entonces temes que el teatro te convierta en una hembra – reto Monferno.

\- Claro que no, solo no me gusta – trato de justificarse Quilava.

\- Entonces, si no eres medio Hembra, ve a la audición, sino realmente tendría que empezar a decirte amiga – dijo Monferno finalmente revelando su plan, y Quilava ya no tenía escape.

\- Lo haré, pero si continuas con eso, te destruiré – amenazo a Monferno, y Monferno con una sonrisa amable asintió, sellando el trato.

Durante el almuerzo, Quilava hablo con sus amigos.

\- ¿Qué opinan ustedes del teatro? – pregunto con mala gana.

\- me gusta verlo, pero no haría teatro – dijo Ivysaur bastante tranquilo.

\- No me gusta, los tipos del teatro son muy raros, aunque podría servir para conocer chicas – Dijo Croconaw mientras se tragaba su almuerzo a una velocidad impresionante y ni siquiera tenía que dejar de hablar para seguir comiendo.

\- ¿y porque el interés? – pregunto Ivysaur sabiendo que había una razón.

\- Monferno me enredo en sus planes, y ahora debo hacer la audición para el club de teatro, y ni siquiera se actuar – explico Quilava.

\- No te preocupes, lo harás bien – dijo una voz femenina, conocida para Quilava, era Bayleef, estaba parada al lado de los chicos.

\- Bayleef ¿Qué es de tu vida? – Saludo Croconaw al ver a su amiga, pero sin dejar de comer.

\- Croconaw, mastica tu comida y luego habla, te vas a atragantar, hola chicos, me extrañaron, ¿me les puedo unir? – Pregunto con un tono amistoso.

\- Bienvenida Bayleef – le dijo Quilava – pero ¿qué pasó con tus amigas y Grovyle? – pregunto.

Bayleef dejo de sonreír cuando escucho el nombre de Grovyle, dudo mucho, Ivysaur sabía muy bien que había pasado, así que la animo.

\- no tienes que decirles si no quieres – Ivysaur trato de apoyarla.

\- son mis amigo, también Ivysaur, puedo decirles – dijo Bayleef.

\- Decirnos ¿Qué? – dudo Croconaw, ahora ya no comiendo.

\- Estos días, todo el tiempo que estuve con Grovyle, él me estaba coqueteando, y a mí me gusta él, así que estaba todo bien, pero él… no sé, creo que no estaba bien, de todos modos ayer era una Chikorita, intento besarme, yo me escape, no quise, y complique todo, y ahora no quiero saber nada de él, no por ahora – entonces Bayleef recupero algo el ánimo – y con Braixen y Servine, Servine se puso idiota conmigo y no sé porque, y Braixen, está en la fase de la luna de miel con Charmeleon, así que prefiero estar con mis chicos – y finalizo con una sonrisa.

A Quilava esa confesión le cayó al fondo del estomago, causándole nauseas, el romance le daba asco, quizá porque aun pensaba que las caricaturas eran lo máximo y su comida favorita eran los malvaviscos quemados con chocolate derretido, y cuando esa parte de la conversación termino noto que no se había librado, Ivysaur miraba a Bayleef, del mismo modo en que lo hacían las parejas vomitivas que había visto, y se dio cuenta, a Ivysaur le gustaba Bayleef, "¡NOOOOOOO! HASTA IVYSAUR" pensó, se alarmo, pero dado el caso de Bayleef, estaba seguro que Ivysaur no se le acercaría. La conversación continuo, haciendo bromas sobre como actuaria Quilava en su audición en unas horas después de la escuela, también Ivysaur menciono la fiesta de Corsola, seria al día siguiente, decidieron ir en grupo, los cuatro. Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, y al finalizar, cuando Quilava salía de su última clase, doblo el pasillo y ahí estaba Monferno con una cámara digital entre sus dedos, esto hizo enojar a Quilava, pensaba filmar su audición, seguramente para vender el video, del momento más humillante de su vida. Quilava camino callado al lado de Monferno con dirección al teatro de la escuela, era un enorme edificio a parte, casi como un teatro profesional, incluso más de una vez había sido usado para que compañías profesionales montaran obras por temporadas, incluso la escuela tenia cierto reconocimiento produciendo obras, claro que Quilava no quería ser parte de ese espectáculo, esperaba hacer algo mediocre para que Monferno no lo usara en su contra, además no tenía talento, no debía preocuparse de terminar siendo actor. Hacia minutos, la escuela había quedado vacía, pero frente al teatro, había una interesante multitud, algunos con disfraces, otros leían y releían hojas de papel, algunos estaban hablando solos, eso incomodo a Quilava, entonces Quilava vio cerca a sus amigos, Bayleef, Ivysaur y Croconaw, lo estaban esperando.

\- ¿qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Quilava, separándose de Monferno.

\- Venimos a darte apoyo moral – respondió Bayleef.

\- así si haces el ridículo, al menos tres pokemons no se reirán de ti – Dijo Croconaw con una sonrisa mostrando los dientes.

Quilava hubiera preferido que no fuesen, pero el apoyo de sus amigos era el apoyo de sus amigos.

\- Gracias chicos, pero no tenían porque – agradeció Quilava.

\- Descuida, no teníamos planes para después de clases – Justifico Ivysaur – no creí que esto estuviera tan concurrido, espero que nos dejen entrar al teatro.

Croconaw, era un buen chico, siempre alegre y confiable, pero algo que lo caracterizaba era su falta de tacto y cuidado, lo cual lo metió en problemas. Croconaw miro tras de él, estaba un Seadra de espaldas, con una chaqueta de cuero negra masculina, así que decidió preguntar.

\- Disculpa amigo, ¿se pueden ver las audiciones, solo como público? – pregunto Croconaw dándole incluso un golpecito, demasiada confianza para un extraño, pero cometió otro error fatal.

\- ¡SOY UNA MUJER, IDIOTA! – se defendió Seadra, gritándole con una gruesa voz femenina.

\- perdón, pero no se nota que eres hembra – se disculpo terriblemente Croconaw.

Ivysaur, para salvar a Croconaw, le rodeo el hocico con su látigo cepa a manera de bozal, y Bayleef hablo, para tratar de apaciguar la ira de esa Seadra, los de su especie, de niños eran adorables Horsea, pero al evolucionar, se convertían en pokemons poco pacientes y agresivos.

\- Discúlpalo por favor, no sabe lo que dice – trato de calmarla Bayleef.

\- De acuerdo, pero esto no se quedara así – respondió Seadra, de mal humor, pero más calmada – y sobre lo que querían saber, si solo están aquí para mirar mejor entren, la audición está abierta al público, los que la daremos, debemos esperar aquí, a la profesora – indico Seadra.

\- Muchas gracias, buena suerte en tu audición – dijo Bayleef amablemente y ofreciendo esa sonrisa que Ivysaur adoraba. Seadra se volteo y se alejo de los iniciales.

\- estuvo cerca, esa chica estaba punto de convertirte en un bolso de piel de lagarto, Croconaw – dijo Ivysaur mientras le soltaba el hocico.

\- Yo no le temo a nadie, yo más bien la hubiera hecho llorar – dijo como si no importara que estuviese hablando de golpear a una chica.

\- controla tu boca Croconaw, es una chica, una cosa es tener una batalla pokemon contra una chica, pero golpear a una, no es correcto, además, creo que no deberías intentar provocarla, también soy ruda, pero ella me da miedo – le recomendó Bayleef a su descuidado amigo.

\- Hazle caso a Bayleef – recomendó Quilava riéndose un poco.

\- Es mejor que entremos al teatro, buena suerte Quilava – dijo Bayleef.

\- Rómpete una pata – le dijo Ivysaur.

\- Asegúrate de que aun pueda salir en público contigo – le dijo Croconaw. Y los tres lo dejaron.

Quilava no entendía porque algunos parecían estar estudiando, entendía a los que estaban vestidos, hasta a los que hablaban solos, aunque le daba curiosidad, porque vio a algunos con instrumentos musicales, incluso algunos estaban ensayando baile, Quilava se sentía perdido. Y llego la Profesora Masquerain, todos se acercaron a ella, Quilava no quería sentirse más perdido y se acerco tambien.

\- Bien chicos, me alegra ver que tenemos un buen grupo de aspirantes, este año quiero llegar más lejos, con respecto a lo que hemos logrado en el club de teatro, este año quiero montar un musical, sé que es ambicioso, pero creo que podemos lograrlo, por eso esta vez, la audición, como ya sabrán, tiene dos partes, el monologo de dos minutos, y la prueba de talento, que es libre, bien ahora les pasare una hojas de papel y quiero que anoten sus nombres, luego nos dirigiremos tras vestidores, ahí esperaran su turno, en el momento se les dirá si pasaron la audición así que no tendrán que esperara al final, luego de eso pasaran la prueba de talento y eso será todo – indico la maestra, comenzaron a circular las hojas de papel y Quilava se anoto, entonces pensó "¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo? Podría escaparme, Monferno no me está vigilando, ¡espera! Si no das esa audición, Monferno te difamara, ¿enserio? Le tienes tanto miedo a eso, tu sabes que no es cierto, si pero todo va tan bien, si tengo cuidado, no me avergonzare y esto se habrá olvidado para mañana", todos fueron tras vestidores, era mucho más grande de lo que Quilava se esperaba, miro al público, a parte de sus amigos y Monferno solo estaban 20 pokemons aproximadamente, no era demasiado, así que se calmo. La audición comenzó y Quilava se puso nervioso, porque, todos los que estaban estudiando, en realidad aprendían su Monologo, Quilava no sabía que era un Monologo, pero lo entendió, algunos citaban películas bien conocidas, otros obras famosas, incluso libros, Quilava leía de vez en cuando un libro, pero no recordaba un monologo entero, seguramente pasaría vergüenza al no saber qué decir, debía inventar algo, pero de repente llamaron su nombre. La profesora Masquerain, le pregunto.

\- Quilava ¿Qué nos preparaste? – dijo con un tono amable, en voz muy firme.

\- mmmmm… – no sabía que decir, empezó a sudar, su corazón latió con fuerza, de repente se le ocurrió improvisar con lo más teatral que le vino a la cabeza – Hare un monologo basado en Shakespear, pero algo distinto – dijo Quilava dándose cuenta de que no sabía nada además de esa frasecita "ser o no ser, he aquí el dilema".

\- suena interesante, adelante comienza –dijo la profesora amablemente.

Quilava respiro profundamente, Monferno preparo su cámara, Croconaw, se metió 15 paquetes de chicle en la boca para evitar reírse de su amigo. Quilava miro al frente, evito mirar al público y se resigno a dar su audición del mejor modo posible, con cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca.

\- ¿ser o no ser? He aquí el dilema – recito en un tono dramático bastante convincente, pero al desconocer el resto le bajo el tono y comenzó a hablar naturalmente – un dilema cuestionado por generaciones, pero ¿ser qué? La verdad no sé ni a que se refiere, no entiendo para nada esa frase, de verdad, esa es la frase más confusa que he escuchado en mi vida, creo que el autor en realidad, estaba bajo los efectos de un rayo confuso – se escucharon algunas risas, Monferno mientras tanto perdía el interés en la audición de Quilava – ¿Ser qué?, no entiendo el dilema, al menos debía escribir a que se refiere, además, si bien le gustaba el drama, no tenia porque dramatizar con algo que al parecer no existe, no tiene lógica, perdóname Shakespear, se que escribiste una bonita novela romántica, Romeo y Julieta, pero en vez de enredarte en ese pequeño y súper dramático dilema, pudiste intentar escribir una comedia, porque si bien se conocen tus dramas, creo que ninguna comedia tuya tuvo tanto éxito…. – El monologo de Quilava, de hecho resultaba interesante, dominaba muy bien el espacio y la gesticulación, no era algo impresionante, pero era original y entretenido – … Y eso es todo, Gracias – titubeo al final.

Hubo una modesta cantidad de aplausos, Quilava sabía que no se había humillado, pero no había "actuado", así que creía que lo había logrado, y podría irse con la dignidad intacta, y cuando se calmaron los aplausos, la Profesora hablo.

\- Muy bien hecho Quilava, fue refrescante, la verdad ese estilo de Monologo, está de moda, me alegra ver que no te dejas guiar por lo clásico, pero dominas muy bien lo básico, presencia escénica, la voz firme, noción de expresión, me alegra decirte que pasaste a la siguiente etapa, felicidades – sentencio la maestra, no había acabado.

Ahora estaba perdido, no tenía ningún talento, esperaba no pasar, no tenía idea de que significaba la mitad de lo que la profesora había dicho, pero al parecer creía que él sabía actuar. Quilava ya no podía escaparse, se sentía atrapado. Después del gran debut de Quilava, pasaron a dar sus audiciones, las 8 hermanas Eevee, todas evolucionadas, quizá la mayoría de los Eevee eran machos, pero en esa escuela, los chicos, tenían la suerte con contar con la presencia de las hermanas Eevee, todas ellas actuaban, y eran el sueño de muchos chicos, pero a Quilava no le intereso, de todos modos, aun no le gustaban las chicas. Por otra parte, Croconaw con los ojos en forma de corazón rosadito y la boca llena de chicle miraba dar sus audiciones a los hermanas, Ivysaur también creía que eran lindas, pero su corazón le pertenecía a Bayleef, la cual trataba de sacar a Croconaw de su trance.

\- ¡Croconaw! ¡Croconaw! – Lo llamaba insistentemente – me rindo, lo perdimos Ivysaur – anuncio Bayleef al no poder hacer que reaccionara.

\- Sshhhhhhhhhhhh – silencio Monferno a Bayleef, estaba sentado delante de ellos, también con los mismo ojitos de Croconaw – cállate Bayleef, esas bellezas, no deben ser interrumpidas.

Bayleef se enojo, y si no hubieran estado en un teatro, un pisotón hubiera caído sobre Monferno.

\- Tranquila Bayleef, se les alboroto la hormona – Trato de calmarla Ivysaur.

\- al menos siempre puedo contar contigo Ivysaur – dijo Bayleef sonriendo, haciendo que Ivysaur se olvidara por completo de las Eevee, de Monferno y Croconaw.

Tras la audición de las hermanas, a Croconaw se le paso el enamoramiento al ver que Seadra, subía al escenario, para interpretar un monologo sacado de la película "Las Crías de la Calle" (versión pokemon de "los hijos de la calle"), una película sobre pandilleros, por eso se había vestido así, y dada su actitud hostil, le fue de maravilla, paso la audición.

\- así que solo eres ruda en el escenario, ya sabía que ella no podría conmigo – Dijo Croconaw, mostrando sus músculos y los dientes.

\- Croconaw, no creo que la agresividad sea actuada – advirtió Ivysaur.

Quilava, se le ocurrió cantar, la misma estrategia de la mediocridad, pero no conocía la letra completa de ninguna canción, excepto de su canción favorita, tendría que arreglárselas, quizá le iría pesimamente, pero no tenía otro plan. Y comenzó la segunda parte de la audición, los llamaron el mismo orden, claro que omitiendo a los que estaban fuera. Y Cuando Quilava estuvo en escena, esta vez pudo ver a Monferno con su cámara, y sonriendo burlonamente.

\- Bien Quilava ¿Qué vas a hacer? – pregunto la maestra.

\- Voy a cantar "Hotel California" de la banda "The Braviarys" (The Eagles) – dijo sintiéndose más cómodo con todos mirando, pero aun así tenía esa sensación extraña en el estomago.

\- bien supongo que acapella, maravilloso, comienza – indico la maestra.

Quilava no se sentia bien, imagino la música, varias veces, cuando podía se encerraba en su cuarto, ponía esa canción a todo volumen y coreaba junto con el cantante, debía hacerlo, hubo varios segundo de silencio, comenzaban los murmullos, y comenzó a cantar.

\- On a dark desert highway – dudo un segundo – Cool wind in my hair, The warm smell of colitas, Rising up through the air – ya había cogido el ritmo, pero tenía miedo – Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light, My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim, I had to stop for the night, There she stood in the doorway, I heard the mission bell, And i was thinking to myself, This could be heaven or this could be hell, Then she lit up a candle, And she showed me the way, There were voices down the corridor I thought i heard them say – pero al llegar al coro que todos conocían se sintió más comodo – Welcome to the hotel california, Such a lovely place, such a lovely face, There's plenty of room at the hotel california, Any time of year, you can find it here – dudo un poco antes de volver a la letra, pero lo hizo con naturalidad – Her mind is definitely twisted She's got her mercedes benz, She's got a lotta pretty, pretty boys, That she calls friends … Welcome to the hotel california, Such a lovely place, such a lovely face, They're livin' it up at the hotel california – Quilava entonces se dio cuenta de que su voz sonaba como la del cantante – What a nice surprise, bring your alibis, Mirrors on the ceilling, the pink Champaign on ice And she said we are all just prisoners here, of our own device, In the masters chambers, they're gathered for the feast, They stab it with their steely knifes but they just can't kill the beast, Last thing i remember, i was runnin' for the door, I had to find the passage back to the place i was before, good night said the night man, we are programmed to receive, You can check out anyytime you like, but you can never leave – y como la canción no tenía un gran final, dudo, hubo unos segundos de silencio, Quilava esperaba, y estallaron los aplausos, incluso la maestra aplaudió.

Monferno estaba con la cámara apuntando al suelo, la grabación corriendo, la boca abierta y los ojitos brillantes, y lo único que pudo decir al final casi susurrando.

\- canta como un ángel – Monferno estaba conmovido y muy sorprendido.

Los tres amigos de Quilava también estaban asombrados, pero ellos si aplaudían, incluso su voz era igualita a la del original, y cuando superaron la sorpresa.

\- Es excelente, no me lo puedo creer, ¿de dónde saco esa voz? – dijo Bayleef.

\- Típico, tu amigo sin talento va a una audición y sale convertido en superestrella – dijo Croconaw después de haberse sacado el chicle de la boca.

\- Seguramente practica en la ducha, wau – dijo Ivysaur, sin salir completamente de la sorpresa.

La maestra no solo felicito a Quilava, sino que en secreto le dijo que esperara al final de la audición para hablar. Quilava le envió un mensaje indicando esto a Croconaw, para que sus amigos no lo esperaran, se sentía raro, no le gustaba la atención, pero lo había hecho bien, eso no tenía sentido, no se preparo, estaba ahí por una tontería, y lo hizo bien, "debo estar en coma, alucinado" pensó. Al terminar la audición, debía decir la verdad, y retirarse. La profesora estaba acompañada por una de las Eevee, Flareon. La profesora se adelanto a hablar primero.

\- Quilava, no creas que no me di cuenta, posiblemente viniste aquí porque te obligaron, improvisaste todo, pero lo hiciste bien y te quiero en el club de teatro, veras, las obras de la escuela tienen un gran potencial, pero nunca tendremos el nivel, si seguimos presentado obras con chicas interpretando roles masculinos, hay pocos chicos en el club, y casi ningún cantante, así que dale una oportunidad al club, podría gustarte, Flareon es una de las mejores, ella te guiara, quiero que los dos pasen juntos cada momento que puedan en la escuela y fuera de ella, mañana ven aquí a las ocho de la mañana, te daré más detalles, inténtalo – argumento la profesora.

Quilava lo pensó un rato, no le gustaba, se había involucrado demasiado, pero no quería defraudar a la profesora, había sido honesta, al día siguiente tenia la fiesta de Corsola al medio día, podría ir, además un novato sin experiencia jamás seria el centro de atención.

\- está bien, vendré mañana – respondió Quilava. La maestra se retiro feliz, y cuando él ya se iba, Flareon le cortó el paso y lo desafío, mejor dicho, lo amenazo.

\- no deberías haber venido, esto es mi vida, y no pienses que voy a dejar que un improvisado con talento arruine esto – amenazo Flareon, dejando atrás esa imagen encantadora que tenían de ella – Nos vemos mañana – se despidió la tipo fuego.

"¿en qué lio me he metido?" pensó Quilava… (Esta historia continuara…)


	4. Ser o No ser (parte 2)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 1: Los Iniciales**

**SER O NO SER (parte 2)**

Quilava había dejado sorprendidos a todos en su casa, no solo por haberse levantado temprano un sábado, sino porque además, estaba yendo al club de teatro, y las críticas y opiniones de sus padres se hicieron escuchar. Quilava se preparo para salir todo el día, no regresaría a casa pronto, eso lo mantenía algo aliviado. En cuanto más pronto todos se olvidaran de su gran debut, mejor. Llego al teatro cuando faltaban unos minutos y aun así, era el último en llegar, la profesora Maquerain, ya había comenzado, Quilava entro lo más discretamente que pudo, estaba sentados en el piso del escenario, la maestra lo vio y le dijo.

\- Quilava, veo que decidiste acompañarnos, más temprano la próxima, por favor, ahora siéntate, y preséntate con los demás mientras yo voy a traer los libretos – dijo la profesora.

Quilava vio a su alrededor, había algo de treinta pokemons, pero solo conto poco más de diez chicos incluyéndose a sí mismo, eran, Kadrabra, Persian, Dusclops, Zoroark, Weepinbell, Hitmonlee, Noctowl y Honchkrow, pero de repente miro hacia otro lado y vio en un rincón a otro inicial, quizá con el que menos había compartido, y eso que se conocían de hacía tiempo, Prinplup, con esa típica pose de "primero yo", que tenía desde niño, Quilava se sintió incomodo, pero se sentó al lado de los otros chicos, todos se le acercaron, saludándolo con amabilidad excepto Prinplup, él se sentía, como una diva desplazada. Incluso Seadra se presento con él, aunque tenía la amabilidad de un tipo siniestro, era curioso, entre ese grupo estaban algunos individuos que parecían no encajar, como Hitmonlee, desde niño él y sus hermanos practicaban boxeo pokemon, no se explicaba cómo había terminado ahí, y Zoroark, muy conocido por sus locuras, o Dusclops, era un tipo callado y extraño. Todos lo recibieron con brazos abiertos, excepto por Flareon.

\- bien novato, me alegra ver que estas aquí, ¿Cuándo comenzamos el entrenamiento? – dijo Flareon con autoridad, casi militar. Quilava no respondió, y Silveon hablo.

\- Flareon, no seas dura con él, apenas está comenzando – dijo dulcemente la tipo hada.

\- Tranquila hermanita, siempre te tomas todo muy enserio – dijo Jolteon con una actitud relajada.

\- yo la apoyo, presiónalo, ver un tipo fuego sudar es tan divertido – dijo Umbreon sonado cruel.

Quizá todos pensaban que las Eevee eran lindas, pero no todas ellas eran agradables. Después de un rato, Apareció la Profesora con un montón de papeles, eran los libretos, la maestra le pidió a Silveon y Zoroark que los repartieran, había uno para cada uno.

\- me di la libertad de decidir quién interpretara cada personaje basada en sus audiciones, por eso hasta los que ya eran parte del club dieron la audición, es un musical clásico, posiblemente ya conozcan la historia, es "El Fantasma de la Opera" – indico la profesora Masquerian.

Quilava al recibir su libreto, vio que su papel era Erick, no conocía ese musical, reviso el libreto, la maestra se había tomado el trabajo de resaltar la parte de cada uno, vio que tenía un musical a dueto, luego cada vez más partes, eso no era bueno, en ese momento, se le acerco Persian.

\- oye ¿Qué personaje te toco? – le pregunto – a mi me toco el Señor André – le dijo el felino.

\- a mi me toco un tal Erick – dijo Quilava. Entonces todas las miradas cayeron sobre él. Hubo murmullos con frases como "pero es un novato", "que envidia", "la profesora debe estar bromeando", y Quilava no sabía porque, en eso Persian le contesto la duda, de hecho tuvo que contarle de que se trataba toda la historia, Erick era el fantasma de la opera, tenía el protagónico, y resultaba que era un obra romántica, cosa que Quilava odio, Glaceon, sería su co-protagonista, y Flareon, dirigiría, pero no solo la obra, sino al parecer Flareon también tenía que dirigirlo a él.

\- Bueno novato, te dieron el protagónico, más vale que des la talla, dime ¿conoces la obra? – pregunto Flareon aun inflexible, a Quilava comenzaba a irritarle.

\- no, para nada, con suerte sé que es un teatro – respondió él.

\- de acuerdo, que bueno que prepare esto – entonces Flareon puso un folio lleno de papeles en las patas de Quilava – es una compilación de términos de teatro, estudia esto, los ensayos comienzan desde ya, así que debes conocer el lenguaje técnico, además desde ahora todos los sábados y después de clases tres días a la semana te dedicaras al teatro, los otros dos días tomaras clases de canto, con la profesora Jinx, y yo misma me asegurare de que estés ahí – dijo Flareon.

Algunos de los otros se reían de esa escena, "ella es la peste" pensó Quilava, pero para Flareon tener que hacer que Quilava lo lograra era aun peor, había mucho en juego. Ese día la profesora hizo que todos leyeran el libreto y comenzó a designar tareas, construcción de escenarios, vestuario y todas esas cosas, Quilava estaba frustrado al final, solo el domingo podría descansar, cada vez pensaba más renunciar, pero en fin, solo había sido el primer día y ahora podría relajarse, iría a una fiesta con sus amigos, pero cuando Quilava pensaba haberse librado, Flareon apareció.

\- Bien novato ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto con algo de indiferencia.

\- ¿"vamos"? eso me suena a manada, yo me voy por mi lado y tu por el tuyo – dijo Quilava, no le gustaba la idea de tenerla cerca, y odiaba que le dijera "novato".

\- no creas que quiero seguirte, tengo mejores cosas que hacer – respondió bastante decidida.

\- de acuerdo, voy a la fiesta de Corsola, y no quiero que me vean contigo – confeso Quilava.

\- yo iba la misma fiesta, supongo que te dejare solo, no podría enseñarte nada en una fiesta – dijo Flareon sonando menos molesta, mientras se alejaba de Quilava.

No muy lejos de ellos caminaban las siete hermanas de Flareon, comenzaron a especular, era la primera vez que veían a Flareon cerca de un chico. Ella también creía que había cosas más importantes que buscar un novio. Llegaron a la fiesta en buen momento, ya había comenzado, pokemons bailando por todas partes, una mesa con comida, una piscina, música, y al parecer nada había cambiado él seguía siendo el perfecto promedio. Quilaba primero busco a sus amigos, entonces vio en la piscina a Dewott, que estaba vistiendo un traje de baño de chica, Quilava no terminaba de creérselo, entonces aparecieron otros dos iniciales, Combusken y Marshtomp.

\- Quilava ¿sabes porque Dewott está usando un bikini? – pregunto Combusken.

\- ni idea, pero apostaría que Monferno tuvo algo que ver en esto – dijo Quilava.

\- ¿Soy yo, o se le ve sexy? – comento Marshtomp, pero no en broma.

\- ¡DEGENERADO! – le grito Combusken.

\- Solo digo, no soy medio hembra – se defendió Marchtomp, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

En ese momento Dewott se les acerco, y les hablo con una voz de niña.

\- Hola chicos, creo que son amigos de mi hermano, yo soy Devora, Devi para los amigos, no crean que mi hermano se pondría un bikini – explico con buen humor, los había escuchado.

\- no me digan que me confundieron con mi hermana – apareció Dewott de repente.

\- no sabía que tuvieras una hermana, nunca la vi en la escuela – dijo Combusken.

\- no va a nuestra escuela, es una genio, tiene una beca en la escuela para chicas – dijo Dewott.

\- no es para tanto hermano – dijo Devi avergonzada.

\- bromeas eso es impresionante – comento Marshtomp, pero ahora en actitud de conquista. Lo cual hizo que el instinto protector de hermano de Dewott se activara, y Combusken, decayó, pues de nuevo, parecía que él se quedaba atrás en la búsqueda de pareja.

Quilava no quería seguir viendo la escenita, quería encontrar a sus amigos, no tardo mucho, había un grupo que rodeaba una mesa, y ahí estaban Bayleef y Ivysaur, Quilava se les acerco.

\- Bayleef, Ivysaur ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Quilava.

\- hola Quilava, Croconaw volvió a desafiar a Seadra, ahora están jugando vencidas, y Croconaw está en problemas – explico Bayleef.

\- Lo más impresionante es que Seadra no tiene brazos – dijo Ivysaur de improviso.

Quilava se acerco un poco más y pudo verlo, Seadra con su cola sujetaba el brazo de Croconaw, ambos estaban sudando, pero ninguno parecía a ceder, en ese momento, el brazo de Croconaw azoto la mesa, Seadra había ganado, y Croconaw se retiro molesto.

\- ya verá esa Seadra, yo soy el rey, solo fui amable porque era una chica, aunque no lo parezca, he visto piedras más femeninas, hasta Bayleef parece una niña linda a su lado – Refunfuño Croconaw.

Y merecidamente un látigo cepa lo golpeo en la cabeza.

\- Gracias – le dijo Bayleef sarcastica. Mientras Ivysaur y Quilaba se burlaban.

\- ¡Aunch! Eso duele – se quejo Croconaw.

Quilava, sentía que todo estaba bien, pero en un momento, Croconaw, no se pudo resistir a la música, era un bailarín nato, que a pesar de no bailar bien, era realmente el alma de la fiesta, Bayleef, prácticamente arrastro a bailar a Ivysaur, Quilava no quiso meterse entre sus amigos tipo planta, sabía que a Ivysaur le gustaba Bayleef, y por lo visto a Bayleef, le gustaba él, mejor alejarse para evitar vomitar, no había mucho que hacer, pensar en meterse a la piscina era una terrible idea para un tipo fuego, y como estaba solito, no le daban ganas de bailar, en especial porque el baile de bienvenida era el viernes, los chicos estaban en busca de pareja. En eso Quilava vio a Charmeleon, esta vez no estaba con los dragones, de hecho nadie de ese grupo estaba presente, quizá porque era una fiesta para novatos, pero no se separaba de Braixen, en la piscina, Wartortle estaba surfeando, usando la MO, haciendo trucos, haciéndose el muy importante, pero al menos le daba algo de entretenimiento a Quilava. Charmeleon estaba sentado al lado de Braixen, cerca del borde de la piscina, y Wartortle, decidió que era hora de apagarle el ego a Charmeleon, pues con el surf, mojo completamente a Charmeleon y a Braixen.

\- ¡QUE TE PASA IDIOTA! – grito Charmeleon.

\- Solo quería recordarte que el agua te daña, por lo tanto no eres un dragón – desafío Wartortle.

\- estás celoso de que yo sea él más fuerte – dijo Charmeleon amenazándolo con sus garras.

\- hay sí, como me da miedo tu manicure – se burlo sarcásticamente Wartortle, para luego dirigirse a Braixen – oye Braixen, eres linda, este infeliz no te merece – y eso inicio la pelea.

Charmeleon ataco con garra de acero contra Wartortle, y Wartortle salió del agua por la fuerza del golpe, todos se arremolinaron a ver la pelea, Charmeleon uso lanzallamas, directo a Wartortle, pero no le hizo casi ningún daño, Wartortle, uso hidrobomba, haciéndole bastante daño a Charmelon, posiblemente, hubieran seguido así hasta debilitarse, pero de repente, una nube de paralizador los cubrió, ninguno pudo moverse, Ivysaur había parado la pelea, los tomo a ambos por la cola con su látigo cepa y se los llevo alejándolos del resto. Quilava de repente vio que quizá no sería la única pelea, pues Marshtomp y Dewott al parecer querían comenzar la suya, mientras Devi, intentaba, calmarlos, cuando se separaron justo por ahí apareció Flareon, parecía aburrida, pero cuando vio a Devi, se alegro.

\- ¿¡Devi!? – dijo al verla.

\- Flareon ¿eres tú? Casi no te reconozco – dijo Devi alegrándose.

\- ¿Qué tal la escuela de chicas? – pregunto Flareon.

\- como siempre, pero se te extraña a ti y a tus hermanas – dijo Devi.

\- sí pero tú sabes muy bien, porque no s fuimos de la escuela – cometo Flareon tranquila.

\- sí, y lamento mucho lo que pasara con él teatro – dijo Devi bastante triste, Quilava no entendía, así que no tuvo miedo de preguntar.

\- ¿Qué pasara con el teatro? – pregunto metiéndose a la conversación.

\- eso no te incumbe, solo tienes que hacer bien tu parte y se acabo – se defendió tajante Flareon.

\- creo que tienen mucho de qué hablar – dijo Devi, alejándose.

Quilava miro a Flareon, estaba harto de tener que someterse, así que la desafío.

\- dime ¿qué ocurre? Como esperas que actué si no se qué es lo que está pasando – desafío.

\- no te importa, nadie del club además de mí y de la profesora lo sabe, novato – intento evadirlo.

\- odio que me digas novato, odio tener que complacer a otros, y odio como me tratas, pero aun así estoy en tu amada obra, así que dime – intento persuadir Quilava.

\- lo mejor es que tu no lo sepas, pero si te lo digo, no podrás renunciar – condiciono Flareon.

\- está bien, no renunciare, solo dime – acepto Quilava sin pensar, y Flareon suspiro y le conto…

El teatro de la escuela era muy costoso como para que la escuela lo conserve, pero desde hacia tiempo, pagaban los gastos alquilándolo para compañías profesionales de teatro, pero habían construido un par de teatros en el centro de la ciudad, y las compañías, prefirieron montar sus obras en esos teatros, así que la escuela no tenia como conservar el teatro, pero la profesora Masquerain sabiendo que perder el teatro destruiría al club, propuso montar obras a nivel profesional y que el dinero de las estradas fuese usado para conservar el teatro, montarían musicales, pero no todos cantaban, y Quilava, apareció y la profesora decidió usa su talento para atraer al público. Habían puesto una pesada carga sobre Quilava, salvar el teatro, no sabía que pensar, pero ya se había comprometido, pero desde ese momento Flareon dejo de tratarlo mal, de hecho empezaba a agradarle. Al final incluso caminaban juntos a casa, acordaron verse al día siguiente, para que Flareon lo entrenase, ahora Quilava estaba mejor, a nadie parecía interesarle carrera en el teatro, pero la paz no duraría mucho. Al día siguiente se encontraron temprano en la mañana, a las nueve. Quilava no quería que sus padres se entrometieran, y Flareon no quería que sus hermanas estuviesen al pendiente, y como un lugar público no era opción, ambos se encontraron en el bosque, Flareon se dedico a enseñarle lo más básico, desde las partes de un escenario, hasta como debía hablar, expresión corporal y ese tipo de cosas, que se suponía debía dominar, y así se pasaron casi toda la mañana. En un momento Flareon le enseñaba como debían sonar las canciones, así que canto para él un poco, y cuando termino, Quilava se rio un poco.

\- ¿qué es tan gracioso? – pregunto Flareon algo molesta.

\- perdón, pero cantas muy bien y no sé como Glaceon obtuvo el protagónico y tu solo diriges – dijo Quilava con mucha confianza.

\- dirigir es más importante, siempre quise dirigir, pero si quieres estar en un club de teatro, tienes que actuar, se me da bien, pero si tengo que elegir, dirigiría – dijo satisfecha Flareon.

\- Sé que no puedo retractarme de esto, pero aun sigo sin entender que de grandioso tiene el teatro, ni porque te importa tanto – comento Quilava mientras se echaba en la hierba tranquilo.

\- supongo que lo llevo en la sangre, mi papá producía obras de teatro hace tiempo, pero aparte de eso, a todos les trae algo bueno, te enseña a controlarte, a expresarte, a conocerte, a desenvolverte, es terapéutico, y el resultado es hermoso – dijo Flareon, parecía inspirada.

-¿terapéutico?, no entiendo, dame un ejemplo de que de bueno ha hecho por alguien – pidió Quilava, estaba bastante tranquilo.

\- Por ejemplo Dusclops, lo obligaron a entrar, antes no hablaba con nadie, ahora ya no tiene miedo de hablar, es mucho más sociable ¿Qué te parece? – Dijo Flareon sentándose cerca de Quilava – aunque, sé que Persian solo lo hace para acercarse a mis hermanas – confeso de buen humor.

Quilava se rio un poco, suponía que con el tiempo descubriría algo bueno en esa locura, por ahora había hecho una nueva amiga, con quien se sentía muy a gusto, hubo un silencio agradable, Flareon sonrió, y de repente "GRRR GRRRR" las tripas de Quilava habían hablado, tenía hambre.

\- perdón, tengo hambre – se disculpo, Quilava estaba avergonzado.

Flareon se rio a carcajadas, sin ninguna delicadeza, entonces se paro, se acerco a su mochila, y sorprendió a Quilava, había sacado una bandeja de aluminio con un barra de chocolate y malvaviscos, les hecho fuego encima, y sobre la bandeja quedo una melaza caliente y llena de carbón, Quilava sonrió, no podía creerlo, esa era su comida favorita.

\- ¿sabes cómo se come esto? – pregunto Flareon, mientras le acercaba la comida.

\- claro que sí – dijo Quilava metiendo su pata a esa melaza caliente, y la lamio como si fue una cría.

Flareon hizo lo mismo. En un momento mientras comían, la pata de Quilava rozo la de Flareon, entonces algo paso dentro de ella, era algo extraño, pero a la vez era lindo. Para ese momento habían pasado casi veinticuatro horas, juntos. Al llegar a casa, Quilava noto que no había llevado su celular, de hecho este estaba sobre su cama descargado, entonces lo puso a cargar aun apagado, se dedico el resto del domingo a hacer tarea, como siempre a última hora, ceno, rezo para que el lunes no llegara, se fue a dormir. Al día siguiente, se fue a la escuela. Pero al llegar, nada estaba bien, todos lo estaban mirando, algunos incluso le aplaudieron, las chicas lo saludaban y susurraban cosas como "es tan lindo", "me encanta", los demás se le quedaban viendo, de pronto era el centro de atención, no sabía que pasaba hasta que se topo con Croconaw.

\- Hola Croconaw, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué todos me están mirando? – pregunto a su amigo reptil.

\- Eres un tonto, ayer estuve enviándote mensajes toda la tarde, no contestas, alguien puso en la red el video de tu audición, ahora eres famoso, incluso pasaron tu video por la tele, en esos shows de lo más visto en internet – respondió el lagarto algo malhumorado.

\- Imposible ¿Qué video? – Quilava no podía creerlo, no podía ser verdad.

\- pues mira – le dijo sacando se teléfono, y la filmación comenzaba, Quilava quietecito, se puso a cantar, y de repente, cuando ya terminaba, la cámara apunto hacia el piso mientras se escuchaba el segundo de silencio y luego el aplauso, en la imagen un par de pies que Quilava reconoció y se escucho la frase "canta como un ángel". Quilava dejo a Croconaw, avanzo con su espalda en llamas, llego a la clase de Instrucción para Iniciales, ahí sentado estaba Monferno, y Quilava lo empujo hacia la pared, Monferno estaba aterrado, pero parecía algo confuso.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Quilava? tranquilízate – Intento calmarlo Monferno inútilmente.

-¿Por qué subiste el video? – pregunto Quilava en tono amenazante.

\- yo no subí ningún video, si te refieres al de tu audición, yo no fui, te lo puedo probar – dijo Monferno nervioso, sabía que Quilava lo atacaría sin dudar.

\- te escucho – se resigno Quilava, aunque en realidad estaba seguro de que era él.

\- en primer lugar, siempre que filmo algo, lo vendo, en un formato en el no se puede sacar copia, y por eso gano dinero, además, tu audición fue excelente, si filmo algo debe ser de alguien avergonzándose a sí mismo, no es mi estilo, además lo colgaron con el título de "El gran descubrimiento", yo jamás le pondría un titulo tan cursi – explico Monferno, aun nervioso.

\- pero tu filmaste ese video, si no fuiste tú ¿Quién lo subio? – insistió Quilava.

\- sí, pero, veras, la cámara no era mía, la mía se arruino en las vacaciones, y no la puedo reparar porque perdí mi dinero en un trato con Charmeleon, la que use, me la presto Rotom ¿lo conoces?, tiene acceso a toda la tecnología de la escuela, me debía un par de favores, me la presto, no borre la audición, le devolví la cámara, pero no hice nada – dijo Monferno sonriendo intimidado.

\- entonces fue tu amigo Rotom – concluyo Quilava.

\- La verdad, no creo que haya sido él, lo conozco, al menos lo hubiera editado, en vez de hacerme pasar vergüenza a mí, con la última parte – dijo Monferno ya más tranquilo.

El profesor Swampert entro, Quilava no tenía ni pistas sobre quien pudo haber subido su audición. Todo el día Quilava se escondió de todos, si no estaba en clases, estuvo escabulléndose para que no lo vieran, en clase de Ciencias del fuego se topo con Flareon.

\- Quilava, tus amigos preguntaron por ti ¿Dónde has estado? – pregunto Flareon.

\- escondiéndome, subieron el video de mi audición y ahora la gente no deja de mirarme, no lo soporto, estaba feliz de ser el perfecto promedio – se desahogo Quilava, estaba acongojado.

\- tranquilo, sino toleras que te miren, imagínate el día del estreno – trato de calmarlo sin éxito.

\- Odio esto, que me juzguen, que me miren, que esperen algo de mí, simplemente no lo tolero – Quilava continuo quejándose, no podía evitarlo.

\- anímate, el viernes es el baile de bienvenida, y todos se olvidaran de ti, por buscar parejas, vestidos y esas tonterías – esta vez Flareon, si logro animarlo un poco.

\- eres una chica, ¿no deberían gustarte esas cosas?, hasta Bayleef estaba emocionada por "esas tonterías" – señalo Quilava, olvidándose de su dilema momentáneamente.

\- simplemente hay cosas más importantes que hacer que preocuparme de eso – dijo Flareon.

\- supongo que no tienes pareja y nadie te ha invitado – dijo Quilava.

\- de hecho si me invitaron, Arcanine y Zoroark, y les dije que no, y sé que no dejaran de insistir a menos que vaya con alguien, pero no quiero, además tú no invitaste a nadie – explico Flareon.

\- mis amigos si están en busca de parejas, pero yo no quiero, así que posiblemente ni vaya al baile, sino voy a estar solito toda la noche, asqueándome de las parejitas cursis – dijo Quilava.

\- sí, creo que también me quedare en casa, lo malo es que Silveon y Espeon ya consiguieron un horrible lindo vestido para mí – dijo Flareon.

\- ¿"horrible lindo vestido"? – Quilava se rio – quisiera verte con eso – si la piel de Flareon no hubiera sido roja, se hubiese sonrojado – ¿por qué no vamos juntos? Como amigos, para que no nos quedemos como forevers alone en casa y no tengamos que preocuparnos – propuso Quilava.

\- está bien, pero no te rías cuando me veas, o volveré a llamarte novato – advirtió Flareon.

Pasaron las clases, Quilava seguía furioso, pero no podía hacer nada, la última clase del día, Literatura Legendaria, la daba la profesora Masquerain, Quilava se concentraba en la lección, y mientras tomaba apuntes, la maestra, le puso una nota al lado, decia "Quilava, después del ensayo de teatro te harán una entrevista, para un noticiero, por favor quiero que hables acerca de tu rol protagónico para el musical, quizá que cantes un poco para llamar más la atención, que hables sobre tu experiencia en el teatro, sobre el club y lo que intentamos hacer." Eso molesto a Quilava aun más, no llevaba más de unos días metido en ese mundo, y ahora se exponía al ojo público, no solo para la escuela, eso sobrepasaba lo que podía soportar, lo adiaba, le enfurecía, no quería ser juzgado, no quería ser visto, deseaba volver a ser el perfecto promedio, pero no, había hecho un trato. Al final de la clase, Quilava se acerco a la maestra.

\- Profesora Masquerain, no daré la entrevista, estoy harto, no tolero esta atención, creo que no lo entiende, no me retirare de la obra, pero no me gusta esta situación – anuncio Quilava.

\- Sé que Flareon te conto lo que pasa, y que por eso te comprometiste, pero eso no acaba ahí, necesitamos publicidad para la obra, interés del público y quizá hasta expectativa, por eso subí el video de tu audición – admitió la profesora – nos vemos en el teatro Quilava.

Él se quedo frio, y no es fácil congelar un tipo fuego, de repente, esa frustración, se convirtió en ira, la profesora lo había usado, destruyo su vida, solo para salvar ese teatro, a Quilava poco le importaba, estaba lleno de ira, su espalda se prendió en llamas, solo camino hacia el teatro. En el teatro, ya habían recibido malas noticias, pues Glaceon, estaba enferma de la garganta, todo el fin de semana había estado en cama, todos confiaban en que se recuperaría, pero incluso ese día la mandaron a casa de la escuela, sus hermanas acababan de enterarse que necesitaría una cirugía de garganta, si quería volver a cantar, después de recuperarse necesitaría re-entrenarse desde cero, así que ya no contaban con ella para la obra. En eso llego Quilava, estaba muy molesto, pero la profesora no le dio importancia.

\- Quilava, otra vez tarde, como sea, me temo que hemos recibido malas noticias, Glaceon, no podrá presentarse, se lastimo la garganta así que… – Quilava interrumpió a la maestra.

\- ¡Estoy harto! ¡No me importa la obra! ¡ODIO EL TEATRO! – Grito, impresionándolos a todos, pero Prinplup de hecho parecía feliz – usted arruino mi vida, subir ese video solo para hacerle publicidad a esta estúpida obra, eso es sucio, y no me importa que pierdan el teatro, me uso, ¡yo me largo! – así Quilava en frente de todos renuncio a la obra, y salió del teatro.

Todos escucharon lo de "perder el teatro", y comenzaron a hacer preguntas, la profesora se sentía mal, se había aprovechado de Quilava, lo había obligado prácticamente, pero ahora debía contarles a todos que estaban a punto de perder el teatro. Flareon corrió tras de Quilava.

\- oye, teníamos un trato, tu no ibas a renunciar – le dijo Flareon.

\- no tiene que ver contigo, es la profesora, y su idea estúpida – dijo Quilava más calmado.

\- El teatro lo es todo para mí, regresa, discúlpate, hazlo por mí – pidió Flareon.

\- No, antes estaba tan tranquilo, y esta basura lo arruino – dijo Quilava, aun molesto.

Flareon, lo miro decepcionada, las lágrimas comenzaron a llenarle los ojos, y Quilava no entendía.

\- ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE! – le grito Flareon, antes de irse.

Quilava avanzo un poco y se topo con Ivysaur, este tenía su mochila, la había olvidado, Ivysaur fue a buscarlo para dársela, pero en el proceso escucho todo.

\- solo vine a darte esto – dijo Ivysaur dándole su mochila.

\- lamento lo que acabas de ver – se disculpo Quilava avergonzado.

\- cometiste un terrible error, no por la obra, sino por lo que le hiciste a Flareon – dijo Ivysaur.

\- le importa demasiado esta tontería, no sé ni porque se enojo – dijo Quilava triste.

\- creo que porque tu le gustas – dijo Ivysaur bastante calmado.

Al oír eso, Quilava, su temperatura corporal aumento, la sangre fue a su cara, dejándolo sonrojado, comenzó a sudar y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, y unas extrañas reacciones hormonales empezaban a suceder en su cuerpo por primera vez.

\- y creo a ti también te gusta ella – dijo Ivysaur al notar lo que le pasaba a su amigo.

\- no puede ser, ¡rayos! ¿Qué he hecho? – se arrepintió Quilava.

\- creo que ya sabes cómo arreglar esto, pero no va ser tan fácil – dijo Ivysaur, mientras se iba.

Ivysaur tenía razón, tardo unos minutos en calmarse, y volvió al teatro. Todos parecían preocupados, pero a penas puso una pata dentro, todos lo miraron, la profesora se le acerco.

\- Perdóname Quilava, me aproveche de ti, te di una responsabilidad que no te correspondía – se disculpo la maestra, siendo honesta.

\- más bien, quisiera disculparme por haber explotado, con todos, sé que esto les importa, quizá aun no lo entienda, pero ahora me comprometo con esta obra, si me aceptan – Anuncio Quilava.

Hubo de vuelta un segundo de silencio, Prinplup se molesto, de repente Silveon sonrió y comenzó a aplaudir, todos la siguieron, excepto por Prinplup y Flareon, ella solo lo miraba molesta, era obvio que lo de ir al baile juntos ya no estaba en pie, pero haber vuelto a la obra era el primer paso. Quilava nunca había sido parte de nada importante, ahora sí lo era, quizá su objetivo era recuperar a Flareon, pero debía admitir que a pesar de todo el drama, el teatro empezaba a gustarle, ya no sería el perfecto promedio, pero no parecía tan malo, hasta le daba risa, había hecho un rabieta de diva, y ahora iba arriesgarlo todo.

**Nota: Sé que este es otro final inconcluso, pero al final todo cobrara sentido, antes subía este Fic los miércoles, pero ahora serán los martes, así que atentos, comenten. El próximo Fic será acerca de uno de los favoritos, Combusken. **


	5. El Gran Vencedor (parte1)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 1: Los Iniciales**

**EL GRAN VENCEDOR (parte 1)**

_Mega-Blaziken, se levantaba imponente sobre aquel desierto de arena roja, grandes columnas de fuego se alzaban detrás de él, había luchado ferozmente, pero la batalla no había terminado. Un ejército de sombras se aproximaba, Y Mega-Blaziken salto, su figura creó una sombra en el sol, y con una Patada ígnea, incinero la mitad de las sombras, una llamarada acabo con otras, y por último el ataque de Pájaro osado, no quedaban sombras, el último ataque, lo lastimo, pero el gran guerrero, no se preocupo, con las sombras vencidas, podía reclamar a su amada, y ahí, con un vestido blanco, Braixen, la doncella más hermosa de esa tierra se le acerco tímidamente._

_\- ¡oh, gran guerrero! ha derrotado a las sombras y librado a esta tierra, y se ha ganado mi corazón, prometo amarlo por la eternidad – le dijo ella posando un beso sobre su mejilla._

_En ese momento, la tierra tembló, y del suelo salió una bestia enorme, entre el fuego, la bestia tomo la forma de Charmeleon, Y lanzo el ataque de garra de acero, Mega-Blaziken tomo a Braixen entre sus brazos y salto para protegerla, y derrepente…_ Combusken se cayó de la cama, se levanto, miro su reloj, eran las 5:56 de la mañana, "cuatro minutos más y vencía a Charmeleon", pensó, como solo faltaban cuatro minutos para las seis, desactivo la alarma, y comenzó a prepararse para la escuela, era tan solo martes de la segunda semana de clases, y Combusken se sentía vencido. Se había enamorado, a primera vista, de la chica nueva de su clase de Instrucción para iniciales, Braixen, y Monferno al darse cuenta, lo reto a invitarla al baile de bienvenida, pero se puso nervioso, y Braixen termino echándole un llamarada en la cara, después, Monferno desafío a Charmeleon, quien lo logro, no solo invitarla a al baile, sino eran una feliz pareja, Y como si fuera poco, se quedaba atrás con respecto a sus amigos, Grovyle, ahora era un Don Juan, una novia durante el verano, y conquisto a Bayleef, en un par de días, aunque, ahora, ella no quería verlo, lo había logrado, y Mashtomp, desde el sábado no paraba de coquetear con Deví, la hermana de Dewott y aunque a este no le gustaba la idea de que su hermana saliera con alguien. Combusken no tuvo suerte en el amor, y también fallo en el competitivo, en su primera clase de Entrenamiento Físico, Shelgon, estaba ahí, buscando nuevo talento para el equipo de Fuerza, y Braixen también estaba ahí, se puso nervioso, y fallo, quedando entre los fuerte, no entre los muy fuertes como Charmeleon. Combusken sentía que Charmeleon le había robado el triunfo y la chica. Al llegar a la escuela, Combusken, se topo con Grovyle, que llevaba consigo una rosa.

\- Hola Grovyle ¿y esa rosa? – Saludo y pregunto Combusken.

\- para Bayleef, tengo que recuperarla – dijo Grovyle muy decidido.

\- Creo que ya no está interesada en ti, en la fiesta del sábado, a la que no fuiste, ella estaba bailando con Ivysaur – le conto Combusken.

\- No, Ivysaur es su amigo, las chicas no se enamoran de sus amigos – dijo Grovyle muy confiado.

"Típico de Grovyle" pensó Combusken, luego ambos fueron a clase, Instrucción para Iniciales, donde Marshtomp ya estaba sentado, mirando su celular con esa carita de tonto que indicaba que estaba enamorado y a él si le correspondían, en cambio Combusken estaba enamorado de una chica con novio, pero aun tenía esperanzas, solo debía aprender de Grovyle. Combusken vio a Grovyle acercase a Bayleef mientras ella se reía de alguna tontería que Croconaw había hecho. Iba sin miedo, y uso el trágico y típico "tenemos que hablar", Bayleef y él se alejaron un poco del resto, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que Combusken los escuchara.

\- Bayleef, no sé porque no quieres verme, si cometí un error, lo siento, siento algo muy fuerte por ti, y quiero recuperarte – dijo él con intensidad. "¿Cómo lo hace?" se pregunto Combusken.

\- Basta Grovyle, no me siento cómoda, me presionaste, ni siquiera era oficial cuando quisiste besarme, no tengo experiencia, y tú vas muy rápido, así que no – rechazo Bayleef.

\- dame un oportunidad, sé que no me has olvidado, si quieres iré lento, no volveré a presionarte, te extraño, te extraño mucho – dijo Grovyle casi hipnotizando a Bayleef, pero ella no se dejo.

\- NO, basta Grovyle, solo pasamos dos días juntos, eso de que me extrañas suena muy fingido, no quiero, y así se queda – dijo Bayleef dando el rechazo final, cuando se alejo de Grovyle.

Grovyle si estaba enamorado de Bayleef, pero el rechazo despertó a un monstruo llamado orgullo, Grovyle tenía el orgullo del tamaño de un Snorlax, aunque lo disimulaba siendo agradable, no iba ser rechazado. El profesor Swampert llego, siempre con unos minutos de retraso, suficientes para desencadenar el drama adolescente. Ya más tarde en el almuerzo, los amigos de Combusken, no paraban de hablar de sus propios dramas.

\- …No entiendo porque Dewott se enoja tanto, yo y Devi nos gustamos de verdad, y no tengo malas intenciones con ella, ojala dejara de fastidiar – decía Marshtomp.

\- No entiendo, hice todo bien, ¿Por qué Bayleef sigue rechazándome? – se preguntaba Grovyle.

\- creo que porque ahora le gusta Ivysaur – le dijo Marshtomp.

\- ¿tú crees? Él no es exactamente un experto con las chicas – respondió Grovyle.

\- si lo creo, debiste haberlos visto en la fiesta de Corsola, juntitos todo el tiempo, pero creo que tienes suerte, solo tienes un rival, no un hermano celoso como yo – dijo Marshtomp.

\- Solo pon en su lugar a Dewott, o mantén lo tuyo con Devi en secreto, no es tan complicado, solo asegúrate de hablarlo con Devi – aconsejo Grovyle.

\- ya acordamos ir al baile juntos y Dewott va estar ahí, y es más complicado – explico Marshtomp.

\- al menos tu ya tienes pareja para el baile, yo debo reconquistar a Bayleef, si voy con otra chica, pierdo a Bayleef para siempre – dijo Grovyle.

\- date prisa el baile es el viernes, oye combusken ¿invitaste a alguien? – pregunto Marshtomp.

Combusken no lo admitiría, lo había intentado un par de veces, y termino humillado.

\- No, si quiero entrar en el equipo de fuerza de la escuela debo seguir entrenando, no puedo perder el tiempo en bailes y chicas – dijo Combusken fingiendo seguridad.

\- puedes entrenar y tener una novia al mismo tiempo, como Charmeleon – dijo Grovyle.

A Combusken le dio una rabieta al escuchar ese nombre, se encendió al rojo vivo.

\- se que crees que te quito tu oportunidad de estar en el equipo de fuerza, pero no es la gran cosa, a mí también me invitaron a participar, y no acepte – admitió Marshtomp tranquilo.

Eso dejo a Combusken con la boca abierta, ni se lo imaginaba.

\- los del equipo de fuerza son los más fuertes, salen con las más lindas, y ¡no aceptaste! – dijo Combusken muy impactado.

\- entonces si te interesan las chicas – concluyo Grovyle cruzando los brazos.

\- ¿a quién quieres invitar? Dinos Combusken – animo Marshtomp, dándole golpecitos con el codo.

\- a nadie – trato de negarlo sin éxito, pues Grovyle y Marshtomp continuaron insistiendo.

\- apuesto que es una tipo fuego, él es de esos que solo les gustan las de su tipo – dijo Grovyle.

\- NO – Combusken grito para negarlo, lo que significaba "sí".

\- mmm ¿de qué región? ¿Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Teselia/Unova o Kalos? – pregunto Marshtomp fijándose en las reacciones de su amigo al escuchar las regiones.

\- me parece que Kalos, se puso más nervioso, una tipo fuego de Kalos – concluyo Grovyle.

\- tenemos entonces solo 3 candidatas, Fletchinder, Lina, la hija del profe Pyroar, y Braixen, la chica de Charmeleon – dijo Marshtomp.

\- vamos, no es ninguna – trato de negarlo de nuevo.

\- dado tu reciente odio por Charmeleon, diría que es Braixen – aseguro Grovyle.

\- sin duda es ella, eso explicaría mucho – afirmo Marshtomp.

Al final Combusken tuvo admitir que era cierto, estaba loco por Braixen.

\- ¿desde cuándo son detectives? sí, me gusta Braixen – dijo tristemente el pobre Combusken.

Grovyle y Marshtomp, hicieron el baile de la victoria, habían logrado resolver el caso. Combusken se alejo un poco, quería algo de paz, salió un rato a caminar por los exteriores de la escuela, y de repente, Servine, la inicial de tipo planta de Teselia/Unova, caminaba con sigilo, arrugo un papel lo puso en la basura, y se aseguro de cubrirlo, parecía molesta, no noto la presencia de Combusken y se fue gruñendo. Combusken, vio esto sospechoso, con una ramita que encontró, movió la basura buscando lo que sea que Servine quería ocultar, lo encontró, lo arrojo al piso y aliso el papel, que gran sorpresa, era un foto de Grovyle, con un corazón dibujado, pero por encima, estaba tachada, se notaba que lo habían hecho con ira, y solo podía significar una cosa, en eso.

\- COMBUSKEN – le grito alguien – ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Servine amenazante, lo descubrió.

\- solo…. Reciclaba – trato de mentir, sin éxito.

\- te lo advierto, si alguien se llega a enterar de esto, te destruiré, no me das miedo por ser un tipo fuego, no me quieres ver molesta, has como si nunca hubieses visto eso – advirtió Servine.

\- no sabía que sintieras eso por Grovyle – comento Combusken incomodo.

\- ¿sentir qué? No sé de qué me estaba hablando – dijo Servine tranquila, fingiendo con confianza.

\- como digas Servine – le dijo Combusken al retirarse.

Era obvio, a Servine le gustaba Grovyle, pero él estaba enamorado de Bayleef, quien ahora parecía enamorada de Ivysaur y era la amiga de Servine, por eso las dos se habían peleado, y por eso Servine, la pokemon más orgullosa que Combusken conocía, ahora estaba molesta con Grovyle por perseguir a otra chica, y no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo. Combusken, no pensaba decirle a Grovyle, le convenía no molestar a Servine, la amiga de Braixen. "¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan complicado?" se lamento Combusken. Volviendo a donde estaban sus amigos. Al final de almuerzo, Combusken tenía su clase favorita, Lucha, exclusiva de tipos lucha, a esa hora Grovyle tenía Herbolaria, y Marshtomp tenía Taxonomía de Pokemons, pero aun así adoraba esa clase. La clase era un Dojo, uno de los edificios anexos a la escuela, el profesor Medicham se encargaba de entrenarlos, no en ataques de tipo lucha, sino en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Compartía la clase con Monferno y Pignite, pero él se destacaba mejor que cualquiera de los otros dos iniciales de tipo fuego, durante esos días el profesor Medicham los evaluaba haciéndolos pelear, y ese día era el turno de Combusken, su oponente, nada más y nada menos que Lucario, cuando… _El gran guerrero Mega-Blaziken, vio a su enemigo Mega-Lucario, de vuelta en esa tierra arrasada, ese desierto siniestro de arena roja, el gran sacerdote Mega-Medicham, decreto._

_\- En este honorable duelo por la supremacía, no se podrá usar ataques, todo dependerá de su fuerza, y el vencedor será nuestro campeón, aquel elegido para vencer a la bestia Charmeleon para liberar a la doncella Braixen – anuncio el sacerdote – comiencen – grito._

_Mega-Blaziken comenzó con golpes directos, todos ellos bloqueados por Mega-Lucario, entonces Mega-Lucario dio manotazos, que por poco alcanzan a Mega-Blaziken, entonces Mega-Blaziken respondió con un juego de patadas, golpeando al otro guerrero, entonces Mega-Lucario, golpeo directamente a Mega-Blaziken, este se tumbo para atrás, pero en el último momento doblo su cuerpo de tal forma que logro girar sobre un pata para patear con la otra, derrotando a Mega-Lucario para siempre…_Todos aplaudieron, Combusken lo había logrado, había derribado a Lucario, el objetivo era derribar a su oponente, claro que no peleaban por ver quién enfrentaría a Charmeleon, ni mucho menos por quien se quedaría con Braixen, Combusken tenía la imaginación algo hiperactiva, ok, muy hiperactiva, se imaginaba como un gran guerrero en una tierra destruida, y que él sería el gran héroe, pero hacer eso le ayudaba a concentrarse y a pelear mejor. Todas las maniobras que imaginaba que hacia las lograba, solo que a veces se le pasaba un poquito la imaginación. Pero en ese momento Combusken volvió a la realidad.

\- muy bien Combusken, has mejorado, solo no bajes la guardia, si continuas así te recomendare para el equipo de fuerza – el profesor felicito a Combusken – Lucario, muy buen bloqueo, pero debes mejorar tu equilibrio, eso esta flaqueando – le dijo el profesor a Lucario.

Combusken después de la clase se sentía vencedor, le había hecho frente a Lucario, uno de los más fuertes. Si tan solo pudiera conquistar así de fácil a Braxien. Combusken salía del Dojo sin compañía, pasando cerca del invernadero a ver si podía ver cómo le iba a Grovyle, pero por la espesura de las plantas no podía ver nada, en eso paso cerca de uno de los jardines de la escuela, y la vio, Braixen estaba ahí con otros pokemons, todos ellos psíquicos, Combusken se quedo a mirar, y la profesora Gothitelle daba la clase de telequinesis, una clase reservada para los tipos psíquicos, Combusken, no podía creerlo, Braixen era un tipo psíquico, él no lo sabía, pero no pudo quedarse mirando demasiado tiempo antes de su siguiente clase. Al final del día caminaba a casa con sus amigos y Grovyle comentaba su drama con Bayleef.

\- …No puedo creerlo, ahora soy compañero de Herbolaria de Servine, Bayleef se reconcilio con ella, y ella acepto cambiar de compañero con Bayleef, pero no sé porque ahora yo soy compañero de Servine, y Bayleef es compañera de Liligant – se quejo Grovyle.

"cierra el pico Combusken" se ordeno Combusken a sí mismo, no debía delatar a Servine.

\- eso no es tan malo – trato de animarlo Marshtomp.

\- creo que es una especie de venganza, Bayleef sabe que no me agrada Servine – dijo Grovyle.

\- jajaja, no exageres, no creo que Bayleef haya pensado en eso – dijo Marshtomp.

\- no lo sé, ahora todos pueden sorprender, hace días Quilava era solo Quilava y ahora es cantante y actor – dijo Combusken para disimular.

\- ¿supieron lo del baile? – pregunto Marshtomp.

\- ¿Qué sobre el baile? – pregunto Combusken algo confundido.

\- lo van a posponer, no sé porque, me dijeron que mañana lo iban a anunciar – dijo Marshtomp.

\- mejor para mí y para Combusken – se resigno a decir Grovyle.

Grovyle tenía razón, con una semana más, Combusken aun tendría una chance de que Braixen rompiera con Charmeleon. Se fue a casa con más ánimo, y al día siguiente, como lo había dicho Marshtomp, anunciaron que pospondrían el baile una semana, algunos estaban felices, así tendrían más tiempo para buscar pareja, pero otros simplemente estaban molestos, no querían esperar. En eso Combusken caminaba imaginando… _El gran guerrero Mega-Blaziken, comenzaba su travesía épica, debía engañar a la bestia Charmeleon, para que dejase ir a la doncella Braixen, y así el gran guerrero pudiese cumplir su destino, cuando de repente…_ se tropezó con alguien, estaba muy distraído como para darse cuenta hasta que termino en el piso, y a su lado estaba Braixen, también en el piso, se había tropezado con ella.

\- oye, fíjate por dónde vas, ¿en que estabas pensando? – Braixen le reprocho levemente.

\- lo siento – se disculpo nerviosamente Combusken mientras se levantaba.

\- eres un tipo lucha, no se supone que deberías estar atento – le dijo ella.

\- perdón, solo me distraje ¿te ayudo a levantarte? – ofreció extendiéndole el ala.

\- por favor – acepto ella tomando su ala y sonando más amable.

Combusken la ayudo a levantarse sonrojándose un poco, ella se acomodo el pelaje, recogió su bolso con su poder psíquico, y al ver esto Combusken no pudo evitar intentar hablarle.

\- eres la primer inicial de tipo psíquico que conozco – comento Combusken, intentando calmarse.

\- lo sé, eres Combusken ¿verdad? – dijo Braixen algo incomoda – te recuerdo del primer día.

\- perdón por eso, no quería incomodarte, solo quería hablar contigo – dijo Combusken, sin miedo.

\- yo más bien debería disculparme, te eche un llamarada en la cara, Charmeleon me dijo que en realidad eras un buen chico – comento Braixen de buen humor.

\- y hablando de Charmeleon ¿por qué sigues con él? Antes era genial, pero ahora se volvió un cretino, y tiene el ego del tamaño de un Wailord – dijo Combusken, ahora no debía arruinarlo.

\- lo sé, muchos me dijeron lo mismo, yo sé que se me acerco por ser bonita, pero él me escucha, puedo mantener una conversación decente con él, es un poco creído, pero me trata bien, también tengo que admitir que no soy perfecta, soy un poco mimada, e impulsiva, y él aun así me acepta sin querer cambiarme, así que también acepto sus defectos – dijo ella bastante tranquila y feliz.

\- no crees que te mereces algo mejor – dijo Combusken buscando una oportunidad.

\- no creas que es la primera vez que escucho eso, tú, Wartortle, Servine, Bayleef, y Frogadier ya me lo dijeron, pero lo que tengo con Charmeleon me hace feliz, y de eso se tratan las relaciones, así que no hay porque terminar – dijo Braixen, sorprendiendo a Combusken con su madurez.

\- bueno, debo ir a clases – se despido de Braixen.

Por una parte, había logrado mantener una conversación con la chica de sus sueños, pero por otra parte, Braixen le dijo que era feliz con Charmeleon, no sabía si festejar o ponerse en posición fetal en el suelo, intentar no llorar y llorar. Solo quería una oportunidad de demostrar que era mejor y más fuerte que Charmeleon, una oportunidad para conquistar a Braixen. Estuvo pensando en que hacer, vio que Charmeleon al parecer se había reconciliado con Ivysaur, pero seguía sin hablar con Wartortle, entonces pensaba, si Charmeleon dejo por una chica y un puesto en el equipo de Fuerza, a sus amigos, entonces Combusken seguía siendo mejor, Charmeleon era tan solo un tipo fuego, él era un tipo fuego lucha, cuanto más lo pensaba, más le gustaba la idea, pero aun así no sabía cómo demostrarlo. Entre clase Combusken estaba en el vestidor de chicos, solo quería pensar las cosas, sin que sus amigos o cualquier pokemon lo molestaran, pero de repente escucho.

\- "Yo soy tu ángel de la música, únete a mí, yo soy tu maestro y tu protector, juntos, nuestras voces se elevaran, ven a mi" – decía.

\- sí maestro – respondió Combusken, y luego escucho que alguien se caia.

Combusken se acerco y vio a Quilava, una banca derribada, frente a un espejo, tenía una máscara blanca y una hoja de papel en la mano.

\- ¿Quilava? – pregunto Combusken sin creerlo.

\- Combusken, lo siento si te moleste, yo…mmm...estaba ensayando mis líneas para la obra de la escuela, no creas que estoy loco – se explico Quilava que estaba avergonzado.

\- descuida, no le diré a nadie, ¿Por qué no ensayas en otro lugar? – pregunto Combusken.

\- es que aquí casi nunca hay nadie, digo, la mayoría de nosotros andamos como Arceus nos trajo al mundo, es raro que alguien use el vestidor, además aquí hay espejos, así puedo ver si mi expresión es correcta – explico Quilava sintiéndose extraño.

\- ha de ser grandioso ser una estrella ahora – comento Combusken.

\- pues no, di la audición porque Monferno me reto, termine metido en esto porque una profesora me uso, era feliz de ser el perfecto promedio, pero todos vieron ese video, salí en las noticias, y ahora solo intento hacer algo bueno porque muchos cuentan conmigo, pero si te soy honesto, lo hago principalmente por una chica – confeso Quilava.

\- eso suena terrible, ¿todo por una chica? – se sorprendió Combusken.

\- la verdad el teatro me está gustando, pero sí es por una chica, lo arruine, y ella no me perdonara a menos que haga esto y mucho más, no sé mucho al respecto de las hembras, pero todas ellas esperan que hagas algo impresionante por ellas, así que debo hacerlo – Quilava hablaba enserio.

\- ya veo, parece que sí supieras sobre chicas – dijo Combusken.

\- es que las hermanas de esa chica, me están ayudando – admito Quilava riendo se un poco.

\- que suerte, yo no sé qué hacer – se auto compadeció Combusken.

\- lo siento por ti, bueno, creo que mejor me voy – dijo Quilava retirándose.

Combusken se miro al espejo, le dio algo de pena, se suponía que los de su especie eran gallos de pelea y él actuaba como gallina, entonces visualizo en el espejo al gran guerrero Mega-Blaziken, se preguntaba si algun día lo logaría, pero estaba decidido… _Mega-Blaziken no temía a nada, ni a la batalla, ni al más poderoso enemigo, ni siquiera a la bestia. Tenía una misión clara, debía rescatar a su amada, de la malvada bestia, para lo cual debía enfrentarse a su enemigo mortal, Mega-Blaziken ya conocía la guarida de la bestia, por más fuerte que esta fuese, iría a enfrentarla, no dejaría que su doncella siguiera bajo su poder, y la bestia Charmeleon se paro frente a él._

_\- ¿has venido a quitarme mi trono, como el vil tirano, rey de esta tierra? – pregunto la bestia._

_\- No temo enfrentarte Charmeleon, se que crees ser el más poderoso, pero solo eres un idiota, simplemente eso, un abusador, un torpe y desagradable engendro, no te mereces ni el puesto de poder, no mereces a Braixen, y yo te desafío a luchar – desafío el gran Mega-Blaziken._

_Mega-Blaziken se preparo para combatir, cuando..._ una voz detrás de él dijo.

\- Combusken, ves demasiadas películas – dijo Charmeleon calmado con los bazos cruzados – pero acepto tu reto, si realmente quieres pelear conmigo, será hoy, después de clases, y ya es hora de que dejes de estar mirando a mi novia – dijo aun calmado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes lo de Braixen? – dudo Combusken.

\- Siempre lo supe, no hubieras aceptado el trato de Monferno si no te gustara, pero ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo de pelear era en serio? – reto Charmeleon.

Combusken no quería ser gallina, era un gallo de pelea, así que tomo aire.

\- lo de pelear era muy enserio, nos vemos después de clases – dijo seriamente dejando el vestidor.

Ahora era todo o nada, si vencía a Charmeleon, impresionaría a Braixen, haciendo algo impresionante, como había dicho Quilava, y probaría que debía estar entre los más poderosos. Pero si perdía, Braixen seguiría con Charmeleon y solo afirmaría que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para obtener ese rango. Combusken vio que tenía cinco horas antes de su gran batalla, pero no serian horas tranquilas, pues el rumor de su pelea se esparció por todos lados, al final sería inevitable retractarse. Combusken pensaba en su estrategia en clase de Relación de tipos, definitivamente era más rápido que Charmeleon, Charmeleon sabía lanzallamas, cuchillada, garra metal y furia dragón, no tenía que preocuparse de la garra metal ni la cuchillada, su tipo lucha lo defendería, y el ataque tipo fuego no le haría mucho, pero debía cuidarse de la furia dragón, por otra parte él sabía giro fuego, doble patada, picotazo y demolición, dos ataque tipo lucha y uno tipo volador, no serian súper-efectivos, pero lograrían hacer daño, no podía contar con el giro de fuego, pero aun así iba en ventaja. Al final de la clase, iba caminando por el pasillo esperando encontrarse con sus amigos, pero antes de verlos, ahí estaba Wartortle.

\- hola Combusken – saludo Wartorlte, estaba serio.

\- hola Wartortle – saludo Combusken sin saber porque de repente se aparecía así.

\- sé lo de tu pelea con Charmeleon, y solo quiero pedirte, dale una paliza como nunca en la vida, que le duela hasta en las garras – dijo Wartortle sin señales de su habitual actitud bromista.

\- peleare lo mejor que pueda – respondió Combusken sin saber que tramaba Wartortle.

\- lo sé, pero para asegurarnos, ten – dijo Wartortle entregándole una MT – es avalancha, apréndela, es un préstamo, devuélvemela cuando la hayas aprendido – dijo Wartortle retirándose.

Combusken no sabía porque Wartortle quería dañar a Charmeleon, estaban peleados, pero eso iba muy lejos, por otro lado, era una MT de tipo roca, efectiva contra un tipo fuego. Combusken no dudo, uso la MT, ahora no podía perder, estaba decidido a convertirse en un guerrero suficientemente fuerte como para luchar contra cualquier enemigo, y ese era el primer paso, no quería volver a quedar detrás de Charmeleon, no podía bajar la guardia, no podía ceder, se sentía más fuerte que nunca, se sentía "El Gran Guerrero Mega-Blaziken"… Esta historia continuara…


	6. El Gran Vencedor (parte 2)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 1: Los Iniciales**

**EL GRAN VENCEDOR (parte 2)**

Combusken estaba en el Dojo, a la hora del almuerzo, usaba un saco de boxeo para practicar patadas, haciendo acrobacias en el aire, muy motivado para luchar, en unas horas más comenzaría su batalla con Charmeleon y el debía entrenar todo lo que pudiese. Entonces entraron Marshtomp y Grovyle al Dojo.

\- te dije que lo encontraríamos aquí – le dijo Marshtomp a Grovyle.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? – les pregunto Combusken sin dejar de golpear el saco.

\- Vinimos a buscarte, no te vimos durante todo el día, y nos enteramos de tu pelea con Charmeleon – dijo Grovyle sin mostrar rastros de sorpresa.

\- ni se te acurra pelear con el estomago vacio, deberías estar comiendo – dijo Marshtomp.

\- el profesor Medicham dice que cuando un guerrero alcanza el estado zen, solo necesita comer una baya al día – dijo Combusken, pero su estomago le llevo la contra "GRRR GRRR" – aun así no necesito comer, debo concentrarme – pero su estomago siguió protestando "GRRR GRRR GRRR".

\- Descuida Marshtomp, el gran guerrero, dejara el ayuno zen cuando vea esto – dijo Grovyle bastante tranquilo y confiado, sacando una bolsa de maíz dulce y mostrándosela a Combusken.

Con solo el olor del maíz dulce, Combusken dejo del patear, al verlo, le brillaron los ojitos.

\- maíz dulce, eso es sucio – dijo cayendo rendido ante el poder de la comida, le quito la bolsa de las patas a Grovyle y comenzó a picotear el maíz dulce.

\- me pregunto ¿Cuándo podremos dejar de cuidarte? – le pregunto Marshtomp.

\- ¿Ah? – dudo Combusken con el pico lleno de maíz.

\- Yo y Grovyle siempre terminamos ayudándote cuando te metes en problemas – dijo Marshtomp.

\- no importa que hayas evolucionado, aun eres una cría – agrego Grovyle.

\- lo siento chicos – dijo Combusken pensando en eso, no le gustaba esa idea.

\- descuida, recuerda que por cada vez, nos debes una, pero sería mejor que dejaras de meterte en problemas por fantasear tanto – dijo Marstomp de buen humor.

\- y aquí tienes tu única baya del día – dijo Grovyle dándole un baya Zidra – quizá te salve hoy.

La baya Zidra, le permitiría curarse un poco, debía usarla en el momento justo.

Después del almuerzo, Combusken volvió a clases, y se topo con alguien que no podía dejar de entrometerse, Monferno, el cual se le acerco.

\- Combusken, sabes que en la batalla de hoy, yo te apoyare al cien por ciento, a pesar de que las apuestas están a favor de Charmeleon – dijo Monferno, era obvio que él dirigía las apuestas.

\- ¿Qué quieres Monferno? – le dijo Combusken, sabía que se traía algo entre manos.

\- yo no quiero nada, pero, sé que tu quieres algo de información – por fin Monferno fue al grano.

\- ¿Qué información? Y adivino ¿Qué quieres para que me la des? – se atrevió Combusken.

\- es sobre el equipo de Fuerza de la escuela, y te costara solo la victoria de esta pelea, y si no ganas, algun dinerito – anuncio Monferno sonriendo.

\- de acuerdo Monferno, dime – aceptó Combusken, sellando el trato con el apretón de manos, en este caso, de ala y mano.

\- veras, una fuente muy confiable, me dijo que para la temporada de otoño, los cupos del equipo de fuerza están muy llenos y no hay lugar para novatos, creo que porque no les conviene a los dragones jugar en la temporada de invierno, ya sabes por el tipo hielo, pero al parecer los no-dragones del equipo, quieren elegir a Metang como el nuevo capitán si Gabite y sus dragones no juegan en la temporada de invierno, que sería cuando dejasen entrar novatos al equipo, dejando sin oportunidad a Charmeleon que es el único novato, pero Gabite, al parecer no quiere expulsar a Charmeleon del equipo, de hecho, para defender a los dragones de los tipo hielo, necesita tipos fuego, al parecer quería más novatos de tipo fuego además de Charmeleon, y los considero a ti , a Quilava y Pignite, tambien a tipos agua como tu amigo Marshtomp, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes, como sea, no invito a Quilava, porque ahora tiene que preocuparse del teatro, y no le convenció Pignite, ya que no es muy veloz, no sé porque no me considero a mí, también soy poderoso, como sea, tu eres su candidato más fuerte, pero ya que no hay cupos, al parecer los dragones decidirán quien se queda en el equipo con base en tu pelea de hoy con Charmeleon – dijo Monferno quedándose sin aire al final, había hablado demasiado sin respirar.

Combusken no podía creerlo, era perfecto, vencería a Charmeleon con ayuda de su nueva MT, impresionaría a Braixen, entraría al equipo de fuerza, era tan, pero tan perfecto que no podía ser cierto, pero a Combusken ni se lo ocurrio, estaba más listo que nunca para pelear. Y a medida que pasaban las clases, la pelea de Charmeleon y Combusken, parecía ser la última novedad, pero en cuanto más los demás pokemons se interesaban en la pelea, Combusken se ponía más nervioso, al inicio creyó que solo unos cuantos estarían en la pelea, pero al parecer, Monferno no solo manejaba las apuestas, sino que ahora era el promotor, manager, publicista, y posiblemente narrador y réferi de la pelea. A Combusken se le ponía la piel de gallina, los nervios posiblemente lo traicionarían como antes, pero no podía retroceder. El timbre de la salida sonó, y poco a poco todos los alumnos fueron saliendo de los salones. Combusken entro al baño de chicos, a suerte estaba vacío, prendió el agua caliente y se mojo la cara, tenia consigo la baya Zidra, y se miro a al espejo, puso mirada intimidante y en su reflejo pudo ver al "Gran Guerrero Mega-Blaziken", ya que se había inspirado debía ir a su pelea. Salió del baño, y por el final del pasillo pudo ver a Bayleef, parecía estar molesta, Combusken no dejo que ella lo viera, y ahí apareció Ivysaur, la escuela no estaba lo tan vacía como Combusken creía.

\- ¿qué paso? – pregunto Ivysaur preocupado, ahí Combusken noto que Bayleef estaba por llorar.

\- Grovyle, trato de besarme, otra vez, no me deje, y ahí estaba el profesor Dusknoir, y creyó que nos estábamos besando, llamo a mis padres, no sé que les voy a decir – hasta ahí byaleef sonaba triste, pero después casi grita – ¡estoy tan furiosa! ¡No puedo creer que Grovyle haya hecho eso!

\- Si quieres yo puedo hablar con tus padres, les diré lo que en realidad paso, no te preocupes, no quiero verte así, ya pasara, pero hay que ponerle un alto a Grovyle – le dijo Ivysaur.

En ese momento Bayleef se abrazo a Ivysaur, Ivysaur se quedo paralizado. Combusken no podía creerlo, no de Grovyle, sabía que se creía un maestro de la conquista, pero llegar al extremo de forzar a Bayleef, "¡OH NO! DESPERTARON AL MONSTRUO ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! AHHHHHH" Combusken sabía que cuando Grovyle se jugaba su orgullo era peor que Charmeleon, por eso, él actuaba así, ya no era por Byaleef, era por el rechazo. En ese momento Combusken recordó "¡La Pelea!". Combusken corrió hacia los campos de batalla de la escuela, y ahí, en las graderías, estaban muchos pokemons, todos gritaban esperado a que el show comience, entre el público estaba Gabite con otros dragones, a un lado Charmeleon esperaba sentado, mientras tanto, Monferno, tenía en la mano un micrófono, que estaba conectado a una cámara que era sostenida por Rotom y a una parlante enorme, Monferno realmente se había lucido. Combusken se acerco, Marshtomp estaba ahí, y Combusken se coloco en su esquina, cuando todos lo vieron, aplaudieron, y Monferno se puso a Grabar.

\- ¡BIENVENIDOS! Esta posiblemente sea la pelea del semestre, dos poderosos iniciales de tipo fuego vienen aquí a enfrentarse – en ese Momento Rotom hizo un acercamiento hacia Chameleon, y Monferno lo presento – ¡En esta esquina! venido desde Kanto, El falso Dragón de fuego, la lagartija de las garras de acero, un reptil cretino y brutal, el señor de las flamas, con su colita de antorcha, CHARMELEON – Grito Monferno, todos aplaudieron, y se rieron un poco, a Charmeleon no le gusto nada esa introducción, tampoco le gusto a Combusken, Monferno había convertido su gran oportunidad en un circo, y seguramente también se burlaría del él.

\- ¡Y en la esquina del retador! Desde Hoenn, el único pollo que no le teme a las brasas ardientes, el tipo lucha peso pluma, el as del cacareo, el maestro de la patada, el gallo de pelea, COMBUSKEN – Le dieron su introducción como lo esperaba, se burlaban de su especie.

En ese momento en un salto impresionante Gabite, se paro al medio del campo de batalla, le quito el micrófono a Monferno, que no protesto, porque le tenía miedito a Gabite.

\- Yo seré el árbitro – dijo Gabite por el micrófono para que todos lo escucharan – basta Monferno, por favor – le dijo Gabite a Monferno para dejara de hacer su circo, pero Rotom no dejo de gravar.

Combusken avanzo hasta el centro de la arena, parándose en frente de Charmeleon, separados más o menos por unos tres metros. Gabite tomo su lugar como árbitro, con mucha seriedad, esa pelea tenía cierta importancia, y Combusken confiaba que era por lo que Monferno le había dicho.

\- Este será un encuentro uno a uno, sin límite de tiempo, sin descanso hasta que uno de los dos caiga debilitado, cada uno puede usar solo una poción o una baya, pueden usar golpes físicos que no sean necesariamente ataques, pero no quiero ver golpes bajos – anuncio Gabite – ¿están listos? – Preguntó, y ambos asintieron - ¡Comiencen! – grito Gabite dando inicio a la pelea.

Combusken esta vez quería pelear como él, no como "Mega-Blaziken", así que se mantuvo en la realidad, y comenzó con fuerza, corrió hacia Charmeleon usando Picotazo, dio un golpe directo, de repente una cuchillada lo golpeo, no vio venir ese golpe, se había acercado demasiado a Charmeleon, se alejo velozmente mientras evitaba otra cuchillada, Combusken uso Demolicion, dando un poderoso golpe a Charmeleon, pero Charmeleon contraataco con Furia Dragón, impactando directamente, como Combusken lo esperaba, iba ser una dura pelea. Charmeleon ataco con Garra Metal , Combusken logro esquivar con facilidad y contraataco con picotazo, era más rápido y ágil que Charmeleon, pero Charmeleon no se quedaba atrás, Combusken no se había preocupado por los ataques de tipo fuego, pero cuando el Lanzallamas de Charmeleon lo impacto, le dolió, era un poderoso ataque a pesar de no ser efectivo. Charmeleon se apresuro y acertó una Garra Metal, en ese momento Combusken puso a prueba su nueva MT, rocas enormes se elevaron y cayeron directamente sobre Charmeleon, que intento escapar sin lograrlo. Charmeleon no pensaba rendirse, y lanzó varias llamaradas de Furia Dragón, que Combusken intentaba esquivar.

Marshtomp estaba muy pendiente de la pelea, y celebraba cada acierto de Combusken.

\- ¡ese es mi gallo! – celebro cuando Combusken se logro librar de esos furia Dragón.

En ese momento, recién llego Grovyle.

\- ¿de qué me perdí? – pregunto con poco interés, solo para hacerse notar.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – le pregunto Marshtomp.

\- luego te digo – se excuso Grovyle, cruzo los brazos y se puso a ver la pelea.

Combusken, uso demolición, de nuevo golpeo a Charmeleon, pero Charmeleon mientras recibía el golpe, uso Furia Dragón impactando contra Combusken. Combusken se alejo de Charmeleon, para comerse la baya que tenia consigo, y pudo ver a Braixen sentada al lado de Servine, parecía preocupada, y de repente vio que Ivysaur recién llegaba y se sentaba al lado de Braixen. Combusken volvió a atacar algo más aliviado por la baya, Charmeleon, le lanzo un lanzallamas, Combusken salto para evitar el golpe, y con el impulso extra dio otro golpe con Demolición, pero Charmeleon tomo ventaja para atinar otra furia Dragón a corta distancia.

\- a esta batalla no le queda mucho tiempo – comento Braixen angustiada.

\- debo admitir que ha sido una gran batalla – dijo Servine sin inmutarse mucho.

\- a propósito ¿Dónde estabas Ivysaur? Tú sabes que esta pelea es importante – pregunto Braixen.

\- acompañe a casa a Bayleef, tuvo un problema – explico a medias Ivysaur.

Servine entonces sonrió satisfecha, nadie lo noto, y eso estaba bien en ese momento.

\- tú y ella son una linda pareja, deberíamos salir los cuatro juntos – dijo Braixen.

\- yo y Bayleef no somos pareja, somos solo amigos – dijo Ivysaur algo incomodo.

\- perdón, pero lo parecen – dijo Braixen.

De inmediato se olvido de esa conversación al ver a Combusken arrojando otra Avalancha sobre Charmeleon, que Charmeleon evito por poco, a penas si ambos podían mantenerse de pie, Combusken se movió rápido evitando una cuchillada, y Lanzo una última avalancha, al mismo tiempo Charmeleon arrojo una última furia Dragón. Los dos ataques se encontraron en el medio del campo de batalla, algunas rocas chocaron contra las llamas del ataque tipo dragón, se neutralizaron mutuamente a medias, pues varias rocas golpearon a Charmeleon y varias llamas le quitaron fuerza a Combusken. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, el público guardo silencio. Combusken temblaba, Charmeleon cayó sobre sus rodillas, Combusken perdió el equilibrio un segundo, Charmeleon llegaba al límite de sus fuerzas para no caer, pero no pudo resistir más… _El gran guerrero Mega-Blaziken, se apoyo sobre una rodilla, había sido la batalla más dura de su vida, estaba agotado, y ante él, la Bestia había caído, ahora el Gran Maestro Mega-Garchomp lo convertiría en parte de la elite de guerreros había cumplido su destino. La doncella Braixen, con el rostro lleno de miedo, no podía creer aun que todo había terminado, la bestia estaba tendida en el piso inconsciente, ella corrió a los brazos de su amado, Mega-blaziken, el él extendió las brazos para que de una vez por todas sellaran su amor con un beso…_

\- Combusken ¿Por qué paraste el piquito? – pregunto Marshtomp al acercarse.

Combusken estaba avergonzado, en su imaginación iba besar a Braixen, esta tan solo preparando sus labios, pero eso no pasaría. Braixen si iba corriendo hacía él, pero se quedo a medio camino arrodillada al lado de Charmeleon. Mashtomp le alcanzo una súper-poción, Combusken la bebía mientras veía como Braixen se preocupaba por Charmeleon.

\- ¿Alguien tiene un revivir? Por favor – pedía Braixen.

\- lo siento solo traje pociones – le dijo Ivysaur – habrá que llevarlo a un centro pokemon.

En ese momento Wartortle se acerco, no dijo nada mientras se acercaba al derrotado Charmeleon.

\- Wartortle ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Ivysaur, pues sabía que sus dos amigos seguían peleados.

Wartortle puso algo en la boca de Charmeleon. Charmeleon comenzó a moverse e hizo una mueca de asco, se levanto y comenzó a escupir al suelo y a rascarse la lengua.

\- puaj puaj – escupía, pero se veía mejor – eso sabe horrible.

\- era un hierva revivir, ¿Qué esperabas? – le dijo Wartortle.

\- ¡Estas bien! – se alegro Braixen abrazando a Charmeleon quien la abrazo.

\- lo lamento hermosa, no quería preocuparte – se disculpo Charmeleon con Braixen.

\- Wartortle, sé que fuiste tú quien le dio la MT a Combusken – acuso Ivysaur.

\- solo lo hice, porque Charmeleon debía entender que no es invencible, y para eso alguien debía patearle la cola, solo quería hacerlo entrar en razón – confeso Wartortle.

\- Así que fuiste tú, creo que sí me lo merecía – dijo Charmeleon tranquilo aun abrazando a Braixen.

Pero Braxien, no se lo tomo tan bien.

\- ¡No tenias derecho! ¿Tienes idea de lo que estaba en juego? Ahora Charmeleon tendrá que dejar el equipo de fuerza – le regaño Braixen echándole una llamarada en la cara.

\- Por eso amo a esta chica – comento Charmeleon – tranquila Braixen, entrenare y lo intentare el próximo año, no es la gran cosa, y creo que para Combusken es más importante – dijo tranquilo.

\- ¿y qué hay de mi cara? – pregunto Wartottle con la cara negra llena de hollín.

\- te lo mereces – le dijeron Ivysaur, Charmeleon y Braixen en coro.

\- lo siento, solo quería que este lagarto cabeza dura dejara de creerse un dragón – dijo Wartotle.

\- está bien, amigo – dijo Charmelon, por fin, los tres iniciales de Kanto, habían vuelto

Combusken sentía su victoria incompleta, Charmeleon, ahora tenia de vuelta a su grupo, tenia aun a su novia, lo único que Combusken logro fue robarle el puesto, pero de repente Gabite se acerco a Charmeleon, y miro hacía adonde estaba Combusken.

\- Combusken, acercate – le dijo Gabite.

Combusken se acerco. Entonces Gabite se paro en frente de los dos tipos fuego.

\- escúchenme los dos, se que han habido rumores de que solo había un cupo para un novato en el equipo de fuerza, pero ese rumor en realidad es falso – dijo Gabite.

Combusken y Charmeleon se miraron, no podían creerlo.

\- Metang se va a mudar, así que quedara un lugar extra en el equipo, quería decírselos, pero Monferno comenzó a difundir un rumor falso, y no pude detenerlo, así que decidí evaluar a Combusken durante su batalla, y estoy impresionado, así que ambos estarán en la reserva del equipo, mañana los quiero ver en el campo de entrenamiento, nos vemos – dijo Gabite y se fue.

\- ¿a ti también Monferno te vendió esa información? – pregunto Combusken.

\- sí, lo hizo, me dijo que era de una fuente muy confiable – dijo Charmeleon.

Entonces ambos buscaron a Monferno, y Monferno al verlos salió corriendo. Combusken quiso perseguirlo, pero Charmeleon lo detuvo.

\- luego nos ocuparemos de él – le dijo Charmeleon.

\- está bien, y buena pelea – le dijo Combusken.

Charmeleon se fue, todo había sido en vano, de todos modos, hubiese entrado al equipo de fuerza, Braixen ni lo miro, incluso parecía que las cosas habían salido a favor de Charmeleon. Combusken debía admitir que su mala suerte no era culpa de Charmeleon. Quizá en vez de estar soñando que era un gran guerrero, debería comenzar a trabajar para poder convertirse en uno, y así ganar otras batallas. Combusken avanzo algo desanimado. Y sus amigos se le acercaron.

\- ¿qué paso? – le pregunto Marshtomp.

\- gane, pero no lo que quería, supongo que una batalla no iba resolver mi vida – dijo Combusken.

\- nuestro polluelo está creciendo – dijo Marshtomp bromeando, Combusken estaba madurando y eso le alegraba a Marstomp, pero a Grovyle parecía disgustarle la idea.

\- ¿te vas rendir? si quieres que Braixen sea tu novia, no lograras nada, deberías ir allá e intentar algo, no creías que iba ser tan fácil – lo reto Grovyle.

\- Tranquilo – le dijo Marshtomp.

\- No pienso escuchar tus consejos, no de alguien que no puede aceptar que perdió y tiene que forzar a una chica a besarlo – se defendió Combusken.

\- ¿qué? – Marshtomp no entendía, pero Grovyle sí.

\- Grovyle forzó a Bayleef a besarlo, y un profesor los descubrió, se metió en problemas y con él a Bayleef, ya ni siquiera es por la chica, es por el rechazo – explico Combusken

\- a diferencia de ti, no me rindo, además, sé que ella lo quería – Grovyle intento defenderse.

\- Grovyle, eso está mal, estas actuando como un cretino nivel 100 – le dijo Marshtomp.

\- ni siquiera te mereces a Servine – le reclamo Combusken, sin notar que había abierto el pico, pero Grovyle no se sorprendió, y solo se resigno a preguntar, y al mismo tiempo a delatarse más.

\- ¿Cómo supiste de lo mío con Servine? – preguntó Grovyle, dejando perplejo a Combusken.

\- ella tenía una foto tuya con corazones, y supe que había algo entre ustedes – dijo Combusken.

Marshtom estaba impactado, pero había muchos huecos en esa historia, y Grovyle debía hablar.

\- Pues es mejor que nos cuentes toda la historia – dijo Marstomp…

Grovyle, al inicio cruzo los brazos y volteo la cabeza, pero sabía que no podría callar, así que les conto la historia. En las vacaciones, la familia de Grovyle alquilaro una cabaña en el campo, y habían otras familias, Grovyle recién evolucionado, se divertía con su primo Ditto, que era un donjuán, mayor que Grovyle y con mucha experiencia. Grovyle no tardo en fijarse en la linda chica de la cabaña de al lado, creía no conocerla, su primo al verlo observándola, comenzó a aconsejarlo, le dijo todo lo que tenía que saber con respecto a conquistar chicas, pero no como mantener una verdadera relación. Grovyle no había visto a Servine evolucionar, y no supo que en realidad se trataba de su compañera de clase, la conquisto, ella tampoco tenía idea, les iba bien, hasta que descubrieron la verdad, Servine estaba dispuesta a continuar con la relación, pero Grovyle no, así que rompió con Servine, una semana antes del inicio de clases, se olvido de la orgullosa Servine y se enamoro de Bayleef haciendo un plan pasa conquistarla. Cuando termino de relatar la historia, Marshtomp y Combusken tenían la boca abierta.

\- ¿Qué? No sabía que era ella – dijo al ver a sus amigos así.

Después de superar el impacto inicial, ambos comenzaron a reírse, Grovyle estaba molesto, no iba a soportar más, las burlas de sus amigos, se fue. Combusken se dio cuenta de que no había que ser un gran conquistador, lo mejor era buscar a la chica correcta, o eso entendió, Grovyle estaba humillado por creerse un galán, y Marshtomp quizá estaba en guerra con Dewott, pero al menos estaba feliz, así que no debía rendirse, pero sin convertirse en un acosador o un cretino. Después de esto Combusken se fue a casa, y el gran guerrero fue regañado por haber llegado tarde. Al día siguiente, Grovyle no quería hablar con Combusken ni Marshtomp, seguía molesto. A Combusken le desagradaba la actitud que había tomado Grovyle, pero no podía hacer nada, Grovyle debía aprender por sí mismo a olvidarse de su orgullo. Combusken iba por los pasillos, su gran pelea ya era noticia pasada, así que era simplemente otro día, pero sería su primer día en el equipo de fuerza. A pesar de todo, seguía siendo una victoria vacía, Combusken estaba tranquilo yendo a clases cuando aún faltaban varios minutos, y vio a Braixen, estaba sola caminando por el pasillo, y lo pensó, no tenía nada que perder, solo quería decirle la verdad a Braixen.

\- Hola Braixen – la saludo.

\- Hola Combusken ¿se te ofrece algo? – dijo ella bastante tranquila.

\- quería hablar contigo sobre algunas cosas – dijo Combusken buscando las palabras.

-de acuerdo – dijo Braixen algo temerosa, al notar los nervios de Combusken.

\- ¿recuerdas el primer día de clases? Bueno ese día, actué como un loco, ahí, rogándote desesperadamente que fueses conmigo al baile, lo hice por una razón, que quizá no sea muy sensato de mi parte decirte, pero debo hacerlo – dijo Combusken esperando no asustarla.

\- ¿qué razón? –pregunto Braixen con más curiosidad que otra cosa.

\- es que yo…, bueno no es fácil decirlo, es que tú, y bueno sé que estas con Charmeleon, pero estoy muy enamorado de ti, y sería el tipo fuego más feliz del mundo si es que me dieras una oportunidad – confeso Combusken.

Braixen, sonrió levemente.

\- ya sabía que yo te gustaba, era obvio, y la verdad me pareces un buen chico, de verdad, pero ya sabes que estoy feliz con Charmeleon, y no podrá ser – dijo Braixen siendo amable.

\- Pero si Charmeleon te lastima o te aburres de él, ¿me darás esa oportunidad? – pregunto Combusken, buscando alguna esperanza.

\- No me sentiré bien si te dejo esperándome – dijo Braixen, rompiéndole en corazón a Combusken, y al ver esa tristeza se apiado de él – ¿tienes pareja para el baile? – le pregunto.

\- No, tu eres la única con la quería ir, y me rechazaron un par de veces – respondió Combusken.

\- si quieres puedo presentarte una amiga, creo que no se conocen, y me parece que es perfecta para ti, así tendrás alguien a quien llevar a al baile, ella podría gustarte – le dijo Braixen.

Combusken ya tenía pareja para el baile, pero aun sentía algo por Braixen, a pesar de todo, él no resulto vencedor, pero ahora estaba mejor, se sentía capaz, al menos, aquel combate le había mostrado lo lejos que podía llegar, y solo le quedaba dejar de soñar y hacer realidad sus sueños… Esta historia continuara…

**Nota: el siguiente capítulo será sobre uno no tan favorito, Grotle, y ya que algunos no pueden esperar, si hay más de 4 comentarios pidiéndolo, subiré el siguiente capítulo el viernes, adiós, nos leemos. **


	7. Lo Que se Aprende a las Malas (parte 1)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 1: Los Iniciales**

**LO QUE SE APRENDE A LAS MALAS (parte 1)**

Era jueves a la hora del almuerzo, y quizá sería una hora tranquila, si no fuera porque Seadra y Croconaw estaban peleándose, y no paraban desde el viernes, lo cual comenzaba a ser molesto.

\- … Tu tienes cara de macho – le dijo Croconaw a Seadra.

\- y tú tienes el cerebro de una supermodelo – le respondió Seadra.

\- estas celosa, yo soy más fuerte – la reto Croconaw.

\- si ya te he vencido 50 veces, pareces una nena lloroncita – le dijo Seadra…

Incluso se habían llegado a agarrar a golpes, y para Quilava, era peor. Hasta que llego Grotle.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Quilava? – le pregunto tranquilamente.

\- esos dos están peleando de nuevo, los profesores no harán nada a menos que comiencen los puños otra vez – le dijo Quilava, sabiendo que Grotle iba a arreglarlo.

Grotle no era tan fuerte como los demás iniciales, y estaba bien, era un pokemon diferente, no le gustaban las peleas, aunque solía meterse en algunas, era un buenazo y estaba orgulloso.

Grotle se acerco a Croconaw con cuidado, pues estaba en medio de la zona de guerra.

\- Croconaw, termina con esto – le dijo firme y seguro, haciéndose escuchar.

\- ¿por qué debería escucharte? – le pregunto Croconaw bastante molesto de detuviesen su pelea.

\- no te metas – le amenazo Seadra.

Grotle era más inteligente y se acerco a Croconaw y le hablo al oído.

\- hay muchas chicas mirándote ahora Croconaw, pero comienzan a pensar que peleas con Seadra porque te gusta, sí fuera tu dejaría de pelear – le dijo Grotle para calmar al tipo agua.

Croconaw lo analizo, aun no tenia pareja para el baile, así que no debía perder oportunidades y se detuvo, se disculpo con Seadra con el dolor de su corazón y de vuelta la paz volvió a la escuela.

\- eres el mejor, Grotle – le agradeció Quilava cuando las cosas se calmaron.

Grotle lo había hecho bien, él se llevaba bien casi con todos los iniciales, y curiosamente los únicos que no le agradaban eran los demás Iniciales de Sinnoh, de hecho eran los únicos con los que no se llevaba bien, Prinplup por ser un presumido solitario y Monferno, por ser… tan Monferno. Pero no andaba solo, contaba con su mejor amiga Abi, la ambipom. Se conocían desde niños, Grotle, como los demás chicos ahora era víctima de las hormonas, pero su amiga Abi, era solo su amiga, aunque otros dijeran lo contrario. Cuando eran niños ambos jugaban a ser los defensores del bien, claro que este juego, como ellos, evoluciono, ahora ambos cuidaban de todos sus amigos, a veces llegando a ciertos extremos.

\- bien hecho, ese Croconaw debería aprender buenos modales – lo felicito Abi.

\- no fue nada, ojala pudiéramos hacer que dejaran de pelearse para siempre – dijo Grotle.

\- sí, pero Seadra desde que evoluciono, no olvida nada, y creo que les está gustando pelear, como marido y mujer, ¿te imaginas que se queden juntos? – dijo Abi, que solía ser hiperactiva.

\- no podrían estar juntos ni con pegamento – bromeo un poco Grotle.

\- y hablando de parejas y esas cosas, dime que ya tienes pareja para el baile, si no lo hubiesen pospuesto, te quedarías de violinista, además no soporto que crean que tu eres mi tipo, no estás mal, pero no saldría contigo, sin ofender, pero entiendes – dijo Abi, siempre hablaba mucho.

\- no aun no, no encuentro a la chica indicada, pero tu tampoco tienes pareja, también estarás de violinista – le repuso Grotle.

\- no de violinista, sino de DJ, sí, seré la DJ del Baile, y así no tengo que buscar pareja, y puedo ayudarte a encontrar a la "indicada" – dijo Abi, haciendo comillas con las manos de su cola.

\- descuida, prometo encontrarla – dijo Grotle.

Luego ambos entraron a clases, Grotle tenía Geografia. En un momento el profesor Rhyperior, noto que había olvidado el control remoto del proyecto que usaba para dar su clase, así que le pidió a Grotle, su alumno más confiable, ir a buscarlo a la sala de profesores, dándole las llaves de su casillero. Grotle salió de clases, fue a la sala de profesores, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, saludo a algunos profesores, entonces entro en el área de los casilleros de los profes, con confianza abrió el casillero del profesor Ryperior, cuando escucho a alguien detrás de él, se volteo, no vio nada, saco el control, cerro el casillero, y volvió a escuchar pasos, volteo y vio una cola esconderse detrás de los casilleros, Grotle avanzo, pues esa cola le era conocida, naranja, delgadita, y terminada en una flama, eso solo podía significar "Monferno" pensó, y ahí escondido estaba Monferno, que nervioso miro a Grotle y lo único que dijo fue.

\- holiwis – y sonrió.

\- NO deberías estar aquí Monferno ¿Qué planeas? – le dijo Grotle.

\- nada, solo que este lugar es agradable para descansar, tan apacible – trato de mentirle.

\- no te creo nadita, algo tramas Monferno – lo enfrento Grotle.

\- ay pos, no siempre ando en algun plan – trato de defenderse, pero Grotle no le creía.

Grotle se fue, tenía que volver a clases, luego descubriría lo que Monferno tramaba. Al salir le conto a Abi lo que vio.

\- … De Monferno se puede esperar cualquier cosa, apuesto a que quiere robar algo, o quizá quiere extorsionar a los profesores con un video o ese tipo de cosas, está llegando muy lejos, debemos detenerlo Grotle, es nuestro deber – decía Abi mientras se balaceaba sobre su cola.

\- sí, pero antes de enfrentarlo me gustaría saber un poco más – dijo Grotle pensando, normalmente Monferno lo habría enfrentado, pero de hecho estuvo nervioso, parecía asustado.

\- Creo que deberíamos seguirlo, te diste cuenta de que no tiene amigos, será fácil de espiar, y así sabremos que trama, esto va ser divertido, como misión imposible – dijo Abi.

\- no estoy seguro, me parece que más bien algo le pasa a Monferno – añadió Grotle.

\- sé que somos los buenos, pero me encantaría ver a ese mono loco derrotado, es un dolor de cabeza, y todos estarían mejor sin sus tratos – confeso Abi.

Grotle y Abí se las arreglaron para vigilar a Monferno hasta la salida, no lograron descubrir nada, tendrían que seguir investigando. Al día siguiente, en la mañana, Grotle tenía clase de Instrucción para Iniciales y Monferno estaba discutiendo sobre una estafa con Combusken y Charmeleon, pero Grotle sabía que no era por eso, lo de una falsa información que Monferno estuvo vendiendo, era conocido, en eso hubo un anuncio de la escuela.

\- atención alumnos, les habla el director Raichu, sé que muchos están decepcionados por la postergación del baile de Bienvenida, en especial porque no se les explico el porqué – en ese momento Monferno entro en pánico – Todo se debió a un error en la contrata de los servicios de catering y de decoración, junto con el alquiler de los equipos de sonido y las luces, los contratos se hicieron por internet, pero al parecer por un error en el sistema se contrataron con una semana de retraso, me disculpo, tengan un buen día alumnos – termino el anuncio.

Monferno se relajo, entonces él tenía algo que ver con la postergación de baile. En el almuerzo Grotle y Abi seguían a Monferno, y se sorprendieron cuando detrás del gimnasio, por una rendija del ducto de ventilación, Monferno se metió, era muy estrecha para Grotle, pero no para Abi, Grotle se quedo esperando a Abi, hasta que un mensaje le llego al celular "lo tengo, nos vemos en la fuente" decía. Grotle se fue de ahí, la fuente quedaba en la fachada de la escuela, ahí Abi le mostro el video que había tomado con su celular aun desde la rendija del ducto, era una bodega de la escuela. Monferno esperaba, Rotom llegaba atravesando la puerta y Monferno le preguntaba "¿Qué averiguaste?" y Rotom le decía "que conste con este ultimo favor no te debo nada" y Monferno le decía "ok, solo dime", "El director solo lo considero como un error, no sabe que estuviste hurgando en el sistema y arruinaste el baile, y por cierto como se te ocurre abrir tu pokebook (facebook) en su computadora, no te preocupes, me introduje y borre esa parte del historial, nadie sabrá que es tu culpa" le dijo Rotom "ya sé, solo quería ver los contratos para saber si podía sacar provecho, no quería arruinar el baile, tienes idea de lo tuve que hacer para que todos olvidaran lo del baile con la pelea de Combusken y Charmeleon, con eso perdí toda mi credibilidad, luego hasta me metí a la sala de profesores, para buscar la laptop del director" respondía Monferno, ese era el fin del video.

\- Entonces Monferno arruino el baile – concluyo Abi.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esto? Entregárselo al director seria meter en problemas a Monferno, pero el daño colateral cae en Rotom, podrían expulsar a Monferno por esto, y la verdad no llego tan lejos como para merecerlo – dijo Grotle, era la primera vez que se sentía mal por Monferno.

\- rayos, es cierto, no podemos hacer eso, por otra parte sumando todo el daño que ha hecho, quizá, cierto no lo merece, pero tiene que pagar de alguna forma, supongo que tendremos que tomar la justicia en tus patas y en mis colas – dijo Abi.

Abi, era parte del equipo de gimnasia de la escuela, y tenía práctica después de clases, Grotle caminaba solo y con calma, cuando Croconaw lo alcanzo.

\- oye Grotle, espérame – le dijo mientras corría a alcanzarlo.

\- hola Croconaw, ¿y Quilava? – le pregunto Grotle.

\- en el teatro, él si es un suertudo, hay muchas chicas lindas ahí, a excepción de Seadra, solo contando a las 7 hermanas Eevee, creo que me casaría – dijo Croconaw.

\- ¿Qué no eran 8 hermanas? – dudo Grotle.

\- Ya no cuento a Flareon, ella es de Quilava, a pesar de que esta molesta con Quilava por unas locuras que no entiendo del teatro – le conto Croconaw.

\- No sabía, supongo que se conocieron el club de teatro – comento Grotle.

\- y hablando del club, al parecer los ensayos son abiertos, y Bayleef quiere ir a ver a Quilava actuar, y yo dije que iría con ella, pero luego invito a Braixen, su amiga, la cual llevara a Charmeleon y Ivysaur también estará ahí y no quiero quedarme como Forever Alone entre las parejitas, por favor me podrías acompañar mañana – pidió finalmente Croconaw.

\- No sabía que Ivysaur y Bayleef eran pareja, pero está bien, iré – le dijo Grotle.

\- de hecho no son pareja, pero se gustan, pero no dicen nada y eso lo hace incomodo, y gracias, por acompañarme, mañana a las nueve en el teatro – le agradeció y le informo Croconaw.

Grotle, no tenía planes para el sábado así que estaba perfecto, Grotle llego a casa, y vio que tenía otro mensaje de Abi "mejor lo tomare entre mis colas" decía el mensaje, esto lo desconcertó, quiso preguntarle a Abi sobre eso, pero ya había gastado todos los mensajes de su plan, así que tendría que esperar. El sábado, Grotle iba al teatro, al llegar, en la puerta ya estaban esperándolo Braixen, Charmeleon, Ivysaur, Bayleef y Croconaw. Grotle los saludo a todos y entraron, el ensayo era entretenido, claro que era imposible apreciar la obra completa pues solo llevaban una semana de ensayos. Quilava en un momento se acerco al grupo de inciales, se veía muy sorprendido.

\- no esperaba verlos, ¿por qué la visita? – pregunto Quilava de buen humor.

\- Cantas muy bonito, no sé porque lo ocultaste, quería verte actuar, tontito – le dijo Bayleef.

\- y así se junto poco a poco toda la mancha – explico Ivysaur.

\- desde que vi tu video soy tu fan, además adoro el teatro, tenía que venir – dijo Braixen.

\- yo por darte apoyo moral – dijo Croconaw – y también por las chicas – confeso.

\- Y yo no tenía planes – dijo Grotle.

\- igual me alegra verlos –dijo Quilava, en eso apareció Silveon detrás de él.

\- ¡oh! Bayleef, Braixen que gusto verlas, ¿les importaría venir conmigo? – les dijo la tipo hada.

\- Claro – dijo Bayleef, y Braixen asintío

Silveon se las llevo, y Quilava miro a los chicos.

\- ¿Qué querrá Silveon? – se pregunto Charmeleon.

\- Solo quiere que ellas me ayuden en algo, Bayleef ya lo sabía, pero Braixen no – explico Quilava.

\- ¿Tu problemita con Flareon? – pregunto Charmeleon algo pícaro.

\- ¿Cómo lo…? ¡CROCONAW! – Quilava lo supo, Croconaw había estado contándolo a todos.

\- perdón, pero no puedo tener las mandíbulas cerradas – trato de disculparse Croconaw.

\- descuida Quilava, me asegurare de que no se siga extendiendo el rumor – dijo Grotle.

\- descuida, no me sorprende, lo que sí es que Charmeleon, este en un teatro – Bromeo Quilava.

\- lo hice por Braixen – dijo Charmeleon bastante tranquilo.

\- no creí que hicieras sacrificios tan grandes por una chica, tu odias el teatro – comento Ivysaur.

\- No lo entienden, Braixen desde mi pelea no ha parado de hablar de Combusken, llego a conmoverla, y aunque sé que a ella no le gusta y que jamás me engañaría, no puedo perderla, es la chica más lista que conozco, siempre me está cuidando, y el otro día estábamos viendo un juego de Fuerza por la tele, ella realmente conoce el deporte, no es normal que una hembra le guste eso, es perfecta – Charmeleon hizo una pausa – creo que esto es amor – confeso.

Todos se sorprendieron, no esperaban eso de Charmeleon, ni siquiera Ivysaur, nadie rompió el silencio, hasta que Quilava dijo.

\- todos ustedes golpéenme si termino así por alguna chica – pidió Quilava.

\- No exageres, tú estás en el teatro por Flareon, tú que eras el "perfecto promedio" – dijo Ivysaur.

\- No deberías juzgar así las acciones ajenas – sugirió Grotle.

\- y dinos Ivysaur ¿qué locura harás por Bayleef? – pregunto Quilava.

\- cuando sepa les aviso, y Grotle ¿hay alguien por quien harías una locura? – Pregunto Ivysaur.

\- no aun no, supongo que me falta conocerla – dijo Grotle…

Pero no todos los iniciales que estaban en el teatro estaban felices. Prinplup, el inicial de tipo agua de Sinnoh, miraba con desprecio a los otros, no porque realmente le molestara, sino por celos, cuando niño intento ser el líder de los iniciales, pero a nadie le gustaban sus juegos, de hecho no querían un líder, desde entonces no pudo adaptarse, siempre quería ser el más importante, y aunque en un tiempo hacía varios años, los tres iniciales de Sinnoh fueron amigos, ahora él estaba solo, creyendo aun que era el mejor, pero a veces se sentía mal por andar solo. En esa oportunidad, lo que más le molestaba era Quilava, Prinplup trabajo duro para estar en el Club de teatro, tomando lecciones privadas, y un día simplemente Quilava llego y ahora era la estrella, Prinplup, no soportaba haber perdido su lugar, y estaba decidido a acabar con la carrera de Quilava antes de que comenzara.

El ensayo continuo. Grotle puso su celular en silencioso al inicio del ensayo, creyó que sería irrespetuoso si su celular sonaba. Entonces solo para ver la hora lo saco, y vio que había un mensaje de Abi "ya lo hice, debiste haber visto su cara, Monferno, se quedo con boca abierta XDDDDDD". Ahora todo tenía sentido, Abi enfrento a Monferno a eso se refería con tomar la justicia en sus colas, Grotle solo esperaba que Abi no hubiese exagerado, Abi no era un niña linda, no solo por no ser una belleza, era loca, exagerada, pero con un corazón de oro y buen sentido del humor. Grotle quiso llamarla, así que salió a la parte de atrás, intento llamarla, pero la voz de la operadora le dijo que ya no tenía minutos, "típico, cuando más lo necesitas" pensó, entonces retrocedió sin fijarse, y lo siguiente que vio fue un montón de papeles volar.

\- lo lamento mucho – se disculpo instintivamente, con el pokemon al cual había derribado.

\- ¡hay no! Ayúdame, rápido – dijo Leafeon, la Eevee de tipo planta, apresurándose a recoger los papeles. Grotle los levanto, al fijarse, todos eran bocetos del elenco, en la mayoría solo aparecían Quilava, Flareon y Zoroark, incluso en algunos solo Quilava, eso le dio curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? – pregunto Grotle, mientras le entregaba los dibujos que había recogido.

\- son bocetos, se los quiero mostrar a la Profesora Masquerain, para hacer los carteles de la obra, me gustaría que fuese un dibujo, en especial porque debemos imprimirlos ya, y como no tenemos los vestuarios, ni escenografía completa no creo que podamos hacerlo con una foto – dijo Leafeon.

\- ya veo, durante un segundo pensé que eras súper-fan de Quilava, realmente eres una gran dibujante, son muy buenos – dijo Grotle tranquilo.

\- Gracias, pero no soy fan de Quilava, me agrada, pero no tanto, solo lo dibuje porque es el protagonista, la obra se llama como su personaje así que debe estar presente – se explico Leafeon.

\- lamento haber hecho que algunos se arruguen o se ensucien – se disculpo Grotle.

\- descuida, yo también estaba distraída, ¿eres Grotle, no? – dijo ella sonriendo.

\- tu tampoco necesitas presentación, Leafeon, una de las famosas 8 hermanas Eevee – comento Grotle, haciendo que Leafeon se avergüence – ¿dije algo malo? – dudo.

\- no, solo es que me abochorna eso de las famosas hermanas, preferiría que todo fuese un poco más natural, ya sabes, sin que me pusiesen esa etiqueta – le explico.

\- lo lamento mucho – se disculpo Grotle, otra vez.

\- te disculpas demasiado, ¿te sucede algo? – le pregunto.

\- no, es solo que no quisiera incomodarte de ningún modo, así soy yo – dijo Grotle, algo nervioso.

\- eres simpático, espero que vengas a al teatro más seguido, ahora tengo que darle los bocetos a la profesora, así que adiós, nos vemos – dijo Leafeon sonriendo, Grotle se quedo parado mirándola, era linda, pero Grotle había visto chicas lindas antes que no causaron esa impresión en él, había algo en ella, que hizo que Grotle lo supiera "ella es la indicada". Grotle volvió a su asiento en el teatro sintiéndose extraño, pero feliz, solo temía que al acercarse de nuevo a Leafeon siguiera solo disculpándose de cualquier cosa. Al salir del teatro, Grotle regreso solo a casa, pensando en que debería volver a ir a al teatro para ver a Leafeon, cuando se topo con Monferno.

\- Hola Grotle – lo saludo, ahí sentadito en la puerta de la casa de Grotle.

\- ¿Monferno, que haces aquí? – se sorprendió Grotle, al parecer lo estaba esperando.

\- quería hablarte de Abi – dijo Monferno, parecía pensativo, no como el típico loquillo de siempre.

\- ¿qué te dijo? Sé que fue a enfrentarte esta mañana – trato de explicar Grotle.

\- Lo sé, me persiguieron, y descubrieron lo del baile, y esta mañana ella apareció en la puerta de mi casa, y me dijo tantas cosas, fue la primera vez que me quede sin palabras, nunca nadie me había enfrentado, ni me había dicho la verdad, de que no tengo amigos, ni que nadie me quiere, de que todos estarían mejor sin mí, entre otras cosas, fue… – Monferno parecía no poder continuar, pero luego recobro el ánimo – ¡fue increíble!, nunca me sentí más vivo, Abi es increíble, antes no sentía culpa y ella me hizo sentir tan arrepentido – en ese momento Monferno, pareció perder la cabeza - ¿QUÉ ME OCURRE? GROTLE AYUDAME, por favor – suplico.

Grotle no podía creer aquello, nunca había visto a Monferno así, eso era algo que no esperaba.

\- no entiendo ¿ayudarte en qué? – dudo Grotle.

\- no sé tipo de brujería me hizo, pero no dejo de pensar en ella y en lo me dijo, me siento tan mal, pero a la vez bien, creo que me hizo hipnosis algo así – dijo Monferno bastante confundido.

\- Monferno tranquilo, Abi puede estar muy loca, lo sé soy su amigo, pero no creo que te haya dicho algo no fuese verdad, sería una buena oportunidad para cambiar tu vida – le dijo Grotle.

\- No me hables como libro de auto ayuda, solo quiero volver a la normalidad – le dijo Monferno.

\- Entonces regresa a casa, si no quieres mi ayuda, no puedo ayudarte – dijo Grotle.

Monferno se fue pensativo, Grotle no entendía que le pasaba a ese pokemon, quería ayudarlo, pero no lo alentaría a seguir siendo una molestia para los demás, además antes Monferno debía calmarse, Grotle no tenía ni idea de a qué se enfrentaba. El sábado, Grotle había terminado su tarea, así que el domingo estuvo libre, pero no había hecho planes, y ver televisión ya le estaba aburriendo, así que para matar el tiempo salió a caminar, camino unas cuadras hasta llegar a un parque, que no solía frecuentar mucho, pero era una tarde agradable, así que porque no, en eso, su pequeña decisión al azar, pareció obra del destino, pues sentada en la hierba, dibujando en un cuaderno estaba Leafeon, Grotle respiro profundamente hasta darse valor para hablarle.

-Hola Leafeon – la saludo Grotle con amabilidad.

\- hola ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto Leafeon de buen humor.

\- solo quería salir caminar, no esperaba verte aquí – le dijo Grotle tranquilo.

\- vengo aquí seguido, como que este parque me inspira – explico Leafeon.

\- ¿qué dibujas? – pregunto Grotle.

\- es algo tonto –dijo Leafeon mostrando su dibujo, un boceto incompleto de un Espeon.

\- ¿es tu hermana? – pregunto Grotle.

\- no, es mi mamá, o bueno, así es como la recuerdo, no era muy honesta sobre quién era, y nos dejo a mí y a mis hermanas cuando éramos niñas, pero a veces me pongo a pensar en ella, no quedan ni fotos, así que suelo intentar dibujarla – confeso Leafeon.

\- vaya, no tenía ni idea, no quería entrometerme – se disculpo Grotle.

\- sigues disculpándote por todo, está bien, según mi papá fue mejor que se fuera, además yo decidí contarte eso, debería disculparme más bien por estar confesándote mi vida – dijo Leafeon.

\- creo que no soy muy bueno para hablar, siempre me quedo corto – confeso Grotle.

\- al contrario, pareces confiable – dijo Leafeon.

\- gracias, le verdad no sé si disculparme por disculparme o decir algo más – confeso Grotle haciendo reír a Leafeon, lo cual le indicaba que iba por buen camino.

\- creo que Prinplup y tú ¿son de la misma región? – pregunto Leafeon.

\- sí, pero él es uno de los pocos iniciales con los que no me llevo bien – confeso.

\- no te culpo, es un divo, antes él era uno de los pocos chicos que cantaba, y cuando llego Quilava el perdió su lugar, y se puso celoso, hasta hizo un berrinche – conto Leafeon.

\- pobrecillo, la verdad me da pena, por creerse mejor que los demás termino solo – dijo Grotle.

\- nunca lo había pensado así, eres diferente a otros chicos – opino Leafeon.

-¿diferente cómo? – pregunto Grotle.

\- no sé, eres más bueno, más cuidadoso, confiable, amable y dulce – dijo Leafeon.

\- quizá si más bueno, porque si soy así, pero no estoy tan seguro del resto – dijo Grotle.

\- y también modesto, fue bueno hablar contigo, pero debo irme, es tarde – se despido Leafeon.

Grotle no estaba seguro de que hacer, y solo vio como Leafeon se iba, después de un rato, decidió volver a casa también. En eso Grotle estaba pasando bajo un árbol y cayó en una emboscada.

\- Así que te gusta Leafeon – le dijo Monferno, cayendo sobre Grotle desde el árbol.

\- ¿me estas siguiendo? – preguntó Grotle incomodo, pues eso podía calificarse de acoso.

\- sí, eres el único que puede ayudarme, y como no te agrado, hagamos un trato – dijo Monferno.

\- nunca aceptaría un trato tuyo – lo encaro Grotle.

\- te ayudare a conquistar a Leafeon si me ayudas con algo, no importa lo lejos que tenga que llegar yo para cumplir mi parte del trato, si haces lo mismo por mí, sin trampa – persuadió Monferno.

\- no, ¿y en que podrías necesitar mi ayuda? – dudo Grotle.

\- esto no es fácil de admitir, pero ayer como sabrás, Abi me enfrento y me dejo desequilibrado y ya sé porque, resulta que como ella me hizo darme cuenta de ciertas cosas, ahora estoy enamorado de ella, a pesar de que no sea muy bonita, y al parecer le falte un tornillo, es cierto, yo Monferno estoy enamorado de Abi – confesó dejando boquiabierto a Grotle.

\- no puedo creerlo – dijo Grotle, estaba impactado.

\- dime ¿aceptas el trato? – dijo Monferno pero no como de costumbre.

Grotle no podía ignorar que en realidad Monferno quizá estaba enamorado o si no era una trampa para vengarse de Abi, pero no era un mal trato, pero no se podía confiar en Monferno.

\- No confío en ti, podría ser una trampa – reclamo Grotle.

Entonces Monferno se puso de rodillas.

\- por favor, nunca me había puesto de rodillas antes, debes ayudarme, por favor – pidió Monferno.

\- acepto el trato Monferno – dijo Grotle…

Esta historia continuara…


	8. Lo Que se Aprende a las Malas (parte 2)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 1: Los Iniciales**

**LO QUE SE APRENDE A LAS MALAS (parte 2)**

\- …acepto el trato Monferno – dijo Grotle bastante serio.

Monferno extendió la mano para sellar el trato formalmente, pero Grotle no le dio la pata.

\- antes de sellar el trato, necesitare un seguro, para asegurarme de que no es una trampa, aun no confió en ti – dijo Grotle, dejando a Monferno boquiabierto, no lo vio venir.

\- ok, lo entiendo – dijo Monferno resignado, le quito la memoria a su celular y se la dio a Grotle.

\- ¿qué es esto? – dijo Grotle algo confundido.

\- ahí está toda mi información, los videos que filme, fotos, información de muchos pokemons de la escuela, mis negocios, y… algunos selfies, siéndote honesto – explico Monferno.

\- ¿Cómo sé que no tienes un respaldo? Parecías muy preparado, algo más por favor – pidió Grotle.

\- ¿Qué hay del video que tienen tu y Abi de mi admitiendo que arruine el baile? – dijo Monferno.

\- eres listo e impredecible, claro que no confiaría en eso, quizá sabes que Abi lo borró, y además sabes que si aun no te hemos entregado fue nuestra decisión – persuadió Grotle.

\- entonces ¿qué quieres? – Monferno estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

\- te filmare mientras confiesas tu amor hacia Abi con mi celular, ese será un seguro más que suficiente – Entonces Grotle preparo su celular. Y Monferno se arreglo el pelo y se paro en frente.

\- Yo Monferno, admito que estoy loca y perdidamente enamorado de Abi – dijo para la cámara.

Sellaron el trato, pero a Grotle a pesar de su seguro, seguía desconfiando de Monferno, le había devuelto se memoria, y recién comenzó a arrepentirse, pero no había marcha atrás.

El lunes en la mañana Grotle llego a la escuela, era otro mes, así que por fin tenia mensajes y minutos, pero ya era algo tarde, en eso, Abi se le acerco, y Grotle, poniendo la amistad por sobre el trato que había hecho le conto todo a Abi, la cual por primera vez se quedo callada, y ahora miraba el video de Monferno admitiéndolo.

\- ¿Qué opinas? Creo que no fue una buena idea después de todo – dijo Grotle algo arrepentido esperando que Abi se enojara con el por haberla comprometido en el trato.

\- bromeas verdad, esto es perfecto, si realmente está enamorado de mi, podríamos decirle adiós a la molestia, si no lo está, recibirá su merecido cuando todos se rían de él al ver este video, es un poco malvado, pero creo que es más bien Karma, me encanta, no sabía que fueses tan listo, esto es grandioso, muy bien hecho Grotle – dijo Abi bastante entusiasmada. Grotle no lo creía.

\- ¿qué? Creí que te enojarías – dijo Grotle.

\- no, es un gran plan, no hay pierde, y también, te enamoraste, awwww, es tan lindo, pero de Leafeon, no es demasiado bonita y famosa para ti, no porque tu no seas guapo, pero siempre creí que te gustaría una chica más tímida – dijo Abi. Grotle no sabía ni que responder a eso.

Y justamente en ese momento, Monferno pasaba por ahí, Abi corrió hacía él y Grotle persiguió a Abi temiendo cualquier cosa.

\- Hola Monferno, solo quería decirte que Grotle me lo conto todo, y decidí darte una oportunidad, veras a mí me gustan los chicos buenos, y tu no lo eres, pero si me demuestras que puedes ser bueno por cinco días, bailare contigo en el baile de bienvenida y tendremos una cita, pero eso implica, cero tratos, no negocios, no venta de favores, etcétera, esos son mis términos, y Grotle estará acompañándote para asegurarse de eso – dijo Abi sorprendiendo a los dos chicos.

Monferno apenas pudo asentir, antes de que Abi se alejara triunfante, Grotle y Monferno se quedaron mirando a Abi, no podían creer el modo en el que había tomado las cosas, hasta que Monferno dijo.

\- se que sonara extraño, pero me gusta cómo me deja callado – confeso aun en shock.

\- creo que en realidad tu y ella tienen más en común de lo yo creía – dijo Grotle.

Ambos se fueron a su clase de instrucción para iniciales, ahí todos se sorprendieron de verlo con Monferno, pero no era la gran cosa. En ese momento Frogadier se acerco a Monferno.

\- hola, ¿Monferno verdad? Sé que haces favores cuando te dan una pequeña retribución, y necesito información – dijo en voz baja aquel inicial de tipo agua.

\- pues ¿qué tipo de información? Te informaron bien yo puedo… – en ese Momento Grotle lo miro acusándolo – olvídalo, mi negocio esta temporalmente cerrado.

\- que lastima, quería la información más sucia y secreta acerca de ese lagarto, Charmeleon – dijo Bastante molesto, pero luego hablo con un tono alegre – no importa, difamar es malo.

Y Frogadier se retiro, Monferno parecía algo decaído, entonces Grotle le dijo.

\- me parece que Frogadier es un tanto… impredecible – dijo Grotle algo extrañado.

\- que aburrido es esto, ¿Cómo hacen los buenos para divertirse? – dijo Monferno sin ánimo.

\- los buenos, tenemos amigos con quienes pasar el rato, además no tienes que ser un santo, puedes seguir siendo un loquillo, como Abi, pero sin hacer nada malo – explico Grotle.

\- ni idea de cómo hacer eso, no estoy seguro de que vaya a lograr pasar una semana sin ser yo mismo, así que si tiro toalla, no me juzgues – dijo Monferno aun con un tono de aburrimiento.

\- ese no es mi problema, tu solo cumple con tu parte del trato – dijo Grotle.

\- entonces cumple tu, ayúdame pues – reclamo Monferno.

En eso entro el profesor Swampert, y después una breve introducción, les dijo a sus alumnos.

\- … de acuerdo, quiero que se junten en grupos de tres, con los de su región, y me entreguen un trabajo sobre la relación de tipo de los tres iniciales de su region, ventajas y desventajas de los tipos primarios y secundarios, basados en los tres estados evolutivos – anuncio.

Todos los iniciales se acercaron a los demás de su región, Grotle y Monferno no fueron la excepción, pero les faltaba algo, su inicial de tipo agua, Prinplup, no estaba en la clase, pero el profesor no se hizo problema, y les permitió entregar el trabajo los dos solos, incluso les ayudo ya que faltaba un inicial. Nadie se preocupo por Prinplup, saliendo de clase, Grotle caminaba tranquilo cuando vio que Prinplup andaba por ahí, no había entrado a clases, eso lo desconcertó, en especial porque entre las aletas llevaba una mochila que no era suya, Grotle siguió lo más discretamente que pudo a Prinplup, que dejo la mochila junto a la sala de profesores, eso era extraño, así que le escribió un mensaje a Abi, "creo que algo está pasando, hay que vigilar a Prinplup" en menos de treinta segundos Abi contesto "ok", en eso los alto parlantes se encendieron y hablo una profesora.

\- buenos días alumnos, les habla la profesora Masquerain, a los alumnos del club de teatro, se los llama de emergencia, durante el almuerzo preséntense en el teatro – anuncio en tono serio la profesora Masquerain.

Grotle lo ignoro, y vigilo la mochila, los profesores la encontraron al salir de la sala, y la devolvieron a su dueño, Zoroark. Grotle se preguntaba que hacía Prinplup con la mochila de Zoroark, eso no tenía sentido. Grotle salía de clases, antes del almuerzo, iba a la cafetería a encontrarse con Abi cuando Monferno lo intercepto.

\- Hola Grotle, tengo algo para ti – dijo sacando su celular.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Grotle, dudando un poco.

\- en mi clase de Ciencias Arbóreas están Leafeon y Vaporeon, y esta es una de las conversaciones que tuvieron, la grabe para ti, es solo audio escucha – dijo bastante feliz Monferno.

Grotle escucho atentamente, "me parece que es muy tierno" decía la voz de Leafeon, "me parece un buen pokemon, pero nada más, lo único que sé de él es que un inicial tipo planta" decía Vaporeon "lo sé hermana, pero es diferente, me gusta, ojala me invite al baile y también es un tipo tierra" decía Leafeon, "sí te hace feliz, bien, pero deberías conocerlo mejor" sugirió la tipo agua, "quizá, pero con él puedo hablar sobre todo con naturalidad" dudo Leafeon", "al final me alegra que te haga sentir bien hermanita," decía Vaporeon. Fin de la grabación.

\- Le gustas, es obvio, ya cumplí con mi parte, solo tienes que invitarla al baile – dijo Monferno.

\- sabes que está mal espiar a los demás – Le regaño Grotle levemente – debes esforzarte más.

\- no es cierto, tu y Abi lo hacen todo el tiempo – reclamo Monferno.

\- pero lo hacemos por un bien desinteresado, eso es diferente – dijo Grotle.

\- esto no lastima a nadie – se justifico Monferno.

\- pero lo hiciste solo para cumplir un trato que de no ser una trampa, te conviene solo a ti, porque que yo termine con Leafeon no es tu asunto, y no creo que le convengas a Abi – dijo Grotle.

Monferno desaprecio entonces, tenía mucho en que pensar. Grotle camino, hacia la cafetería cuando se topo con Leafeon.

\- Hola Leafeon – la saludó bastante contento de verla, al final la grabación lo había animado.

\- Hola Grotle – saludo Leafeon desanimada.

\- ¿sucede algo malo? – Grotle pregunto temeroso.

\- posiblemente expulsen a Quilava del club de teatro, y si es así, perderemos a nuestro mejor cantante masculino y de él dependía el futuro del club de teatro, y del mismo teatro de la escuela, no muchos lo saben, pero estamos a punto de perder el teatro – explico Leafeon abatida.

\- ¿Qué sucedió con Quilava? – pregunto Grotle preocupado por su amigo.

\- una parte del telón del teatro apareció quemada y rasgada, y escribieron con marcador negro "odio el teatro", no fue un daño grave, pero muchos creen que fue Quilava, por ser un tipo fuego y también el mismo alguna vez lo dijo en frente de todos, están revisando nuestras cosas ahora mismo, por eso la reunión de emergencia, saben que fue un alumno del club, pues nadie más conoce como llegar a esa parte del escenario, ya que se entra por una trampilla – relato Leafeon.

\- Quilava jamás haría algo como eso, lo sé muy bien – dijo Grotle bastante seguro.

\- están revisando sí encuentran el marcador negro, y la navaja con la que cortaron el telón, y si hay un encendedor o fósforos, aunque si fue Quilava no necesitaría fósforos – explico Leafeon.

\- eso es terrible, alguien tiene que hacer algo – dijo Grotle decidido – nos vemos Leafeon.

Grotle se fue, tenía una idea de quién era el culpable, fue al teatro, y se acerco a Zoroark, que miraba como revisaban su mochila algo nervioso.

\- Hola, creo que no me conoces, me llamo Grotle soy amigo de Quilava, quisiera preguntarte algunas cosas – le dijo acercándose con cuidado.

\- hola, ¿Qué quieres saber? – dijo Zoroark algo indiferente, pero nervioso.

\- ¿Cómo perdiste tu mochila esta mañana? – lo interrogo.

\- Tenia clase de cambio de forma, tomamos la clase al aire libre, y simplemente mi mochila desapareció, ¿por qué te interesa? – se incomodo un poco Zoroark.

\- estas nervioso, me podrías decir porque – pidió Grotle con amabilidad.

\- eso no debería importarte, a menos que seas como todos los demás y culpas de los actos vandálicos a los siniestros –desafío Zoroark.

\- al contrario, yo sé quien robo tu mochila, pero debo ver los cabos sueltos, ayúdame, y quizá te libres de ser acusado injustamente – insistió Grotle.

\- no me gusta que juegues al detective, pero bueno, estoy nervioso porque siempre traigo conmigo una navaja, me gusta jugar con ella, pero no soy un delincuente, si la encuentran posiblemente crean que fui yo – explico Zoroark.

\- no lo tomes a mal pero ¿tienes algo en contra de Quilava? Algo que todos sepan, al menos en el club – pregunto Grotle empezando a entender la historia.

\- sí, a él y mí nos gusta la misma chica, Flareon, aunque a ninguno tuvo suerte – dijo Zoroark.

Con esa información, todo lo que sospechaba Grotle tenía sentido, pero se quedo en el teatro viendo como el director Raichu y la profesora Masquerain buscaban entre las cosas de los alumnos, y como era obvio para Grotle, un marcador negro fue encontrado junto con la navaja de Zoroark en la mochila de Quilava, y mientras Quilava se defendía ante el director y la profesora, y algunos de los amigos que había hecho en el teatro lo defendían, él debía darse prisa, se acerco a Prinplup y le dijo.

\- ¿podemos hablar en privado? – Le dijo con cuidado de no intimidarlo o sería más difícil.

\- lo siento estoy ocupado – trato de evitarlo Prinplup, que estudiaba un libreto mientras esperaba.

Grotle no logro nada, a cada intento Prinplup ponía una excusa, después de un rato se fue a la cafetería muy decepcionado, no sabía cómo enfrentarse Prinplup para hacerlo confesar, o como presentar una prueba convincente, entonces Abi, comenzó a preguntar, y él le conto todo como siempre.

\- …Quilava será acusado, si es que logra demostrar que lo inculparon, el culpable será Zoroark, incluso Prinplup se aseguro de que hubiese motivo, se lavo las aletas, aunque aun no sé porque lo hizo, pero sé que fue él – decía Grotle.

\- ya veo, debemos enfrentar directamente a Prinplup, no es justo, si es necesario lo golpeare para que confiese, creo que eso seria descabellado, pero algo debemos hacer, aunque no lograremos nada si no deja de darnos excusas, esto es malo, muy malo, Quilava y Zoroark no se lo merecen, el almuerzo casi acaba, tenemos tiempo límite – dijo Abi.

En eso Monferno se hizo oír, estuvo todo el tiempo sentado cerca escuchando.

\- deben ir con una estrategia, presionarlo para sacarle información, apelen a su ego, él cree que es lo mejor, y en realidad sí tiene motivo, Quilava es el protagonista de obra, se supone que Prinplup es un tenor, pero Quilava le robo el papel que debía ser suyo, lastimo su ego y ahora quiere deshacerse de él, hasta donde investigue, el tiene un papel poco importante, así que pueden comenzar por ahí – dijo Monferno.

\- no deberías espiar ni conspirar, tampoco buscar información – reclamo Grotle.

\- Lo aprecio de verdad, por toda esa información, pero Grotle tiene razón, te recuerdo que tenemos un acuerdo, así que debes ser niño bueno al menos una semana y se nota que lo que haces es completamente interesado porque te gusto o esto es una trampa – dijo Abi.

\- me rompes el corazón – dijo Monfenro avergonzado, Abi hablaba del tema sin importarle.

Grotle y Abi se fueron, debían ocuparse del asunto, y cuando Prinplup se fue del teatro, Abi y Grotle lo interceptaron, estaban solos, así que sería más fácil sacarle algo.

\- oye Grotle, Prinplup siempre ha sido el mejor tenor de la escuela, entonces ¿Por qué tiene un papel insignificante en la obra que producirán a nivel profesional? – preguntó Abi.

\- creo que porque Quilava canta mejor que Prinplup – dijo Grotle, Molestando a Prinplup.

\- ¿Qué quieren? Tengo muchas cosas que hacer – dijo Prinplup bastante molesto.

\- ¿Cómo aprender las líneas del protagonista? Perdón no lo eres – provoco Grotle.

\- por favor déjense de tonterías, me tengo que ir – Prinplup trato de excusarse.

\- No lo creo, en especial porque tú fuiste el que destrozo el teatro, y plantaste la evidencia para deshacerte de la competencia, oh, me salió rima – reto Abi.

\- no sé de qué me hablan, dejen de jugar a eso de los defensores del bien, la primaria ya se acabó, maduren, les haría bien – dijo Prinplup despectivamente.

\- ¿madurar? ¿Como tú?, haciendo una rabieta de divo cuando el pingüinito no obtiene lo que quiere – dijo Grotle.

\- no saben ni lo que dicen, yo no hago rabietas – trato de defenderse Prinplup.

\- todos los del club de teatro te dicen el Divo, que pena, a nadie le caes bien – reto Abi.

\- Pero al menos tengo la admiración de los otros – intento defenderse.

\- no, todos admiran del club de teatro a las hermanas Eevee, a Zoroark y sus ilusiones, a Kadraba y sus impresionantes actuaciones dramáticas – comenzó a nombrar Grotle.

\- no te olvides de la hermosa voz de Jigglypuff, a mi me gusta Seadra, tiene mucha actitud, y el talento nuevo, Quilava, soy su fan, canta muy lindo, es famoso – continuo la cuenta Abi.

\- es un novato, no merece esa atención – dijo Prinplup tratando de esconder su molestia.

\- sí, pero te quito el lugar que creías tener, creo que eso te molesto – dijo Grotle.

\- yo debí haber sido el protagónico, pero no hice nada – Prinplup comenzaba a caer.

\- destrozar el teatro, con la navaja de Zoroark, y con fósforos, de los cuales te hayas desecho posiblemente, hiciste todo eso, acusaste a Quilava, pero en caso de que no resultara, le podrías echar la culpa a Zoroark, y Quilava y Zoroark están detrás de la misma chica, así que hasta planeaste un motivo, me parece inteligente, pero bastante desesperado – dijo Abi.

-¿faltaste a clases para hacer eso? – interrogo Grotle.

\- de acuerdo, sí fui yo, pero no tienen pruebas, y están locos si creen que voy a admitirlo, yo tome lecciones privadas de teatro y canto, yo estuve en el club buscando mi oportunidad desde primaria, yo si me esmere en la audición, pero no, Quilava improvisa un poco y todo creen que es mejor que yo, y ni siquiera me dan el segundo papel más importante, sino se lo dan a Zoroark, yo lo merecía, yo hice todo eso, y ahora, no importa nada, ya gane, si Quilava se queda, tendré el papel de Zoroark y si logro deshacerme de Quilava, tendre el lugar que me merezco – dijo Prinplup presumiendo, los había engañado, en realidad no lo tenían.

El timbre sonó, se les acabo el tiempo, Abi y Grotle no sabían qué hacer, según supieron, Quilava y Zoroark se echaban la culpa mutuamente, pues la maestra reconoció la navaja de Zoroark, pero el director sabía que Zoroark había perdido su mochila. Era una situación terrible, un inocente recibiría el castigo. Grotle terminaba su penúltima clase, cuando en la puerta volvió a aparecerse Monferno, que le entrego su celular.

\- ahí está la prueba que tu y Abi necesitan, sé que no debo espiar y esas cosas, pero los seguí, estaba aburrido y grabe su conversación con Prinplup cuando el admitió ser culpable, haz lo que quieras con esto, solo devuélveme mi celular cuando termines – dijo Monferno y se fue.

Grotle reviso el celular, estaba en un archivo de audio que Monferno bautizo "EVIDENCIA", lo paso a su teléfono, y corrió a la oficina del director Raichu, donde seguían hablando con Quilava y Zoroark, para ver quien recibiría el castigo. Grotle presento la evidencia, y a todos no les quedo duda, el culpable era Prinplup, todo coincidía, en especial porque había faltado a su primera clase. Grotle por ir a clases tuvo que enterarse de todo después. Prinplup seria suspendido tres días por lo que hizo, llamaron a sus padres para que ellos pagaran por los daños al teatro, y obviamente lo expulsaron del club de teatro. Abi cuando supo eso, se alegro, y fue a felicitar a Grotle.

\- muy bien Grotle, eres un genio, podría besarte, pero no, qué asco, ya sabes que no me gustas, pero entiendes, eres malo, no me dijiste que grabaste la conversación, esto es increíble, por un momento creí que no lo lograríamos, pero no, somos geniales – celebro Abi.

\- de hecho el crédito no es mío, Monferno grabo la conversación, y me la dio – confeso Grotle.

Abi se quedo quieta, estaba sorprendida, pero luego volvió a hablar.

\- estoy impresionada, muy, muy impresionada, le dijimos que no hiciera, y lo hizo a pesar de que pudiera fallar en el trato, además le era indiferente – no salía de la sorpresa.

\- quizá solo era malo para divertirse, al parecer es tan hiperactivo como tú – dijo Grotle.

Abi se fue a su entrenamiento de Gimnasia, ya era la salida, entonces Quilava se acerco a Grotle.

\- Muchas gracias por demostrar mi inocencia, y la de Zoroark, te debo la vida – dijo Quilava.

\- no exageres,pero también deberías agradecerle a Monferno, lo hizo sin cobrar – dijo Grotle.

\- Monferno ayudando gratis, eso es nuevo, bueno debo irme, gracias amigo – agradeció y se fue.

Grotle estaba feliz de que todo resultara bien, en eso Monferno apareció.

\- oye Grotle, devuélveme a mi hijo, lo extraño mucho – pidió Monferno.

\- Claro aquí tienes – dijo dándole el celular – lo que hiciste fue excelente.

\- solo estaba aburrido y dije, porque no – dijo Monferno.

\- Abi se quedo impresionada, así que si es una trampa y le rompes el corazón, te las veras conmigo, pero si no, podríamos ser amigos – dijo Grotle muy animado.

\- ¡SI! TENGO UN AMIGO – celebro Monferno – ¿enserio soy tan Forever Alone? – se dio cuenta.

Grotle se rio un poco, pero la risa no duro mucho, Prinplup quizá tuvo lo que se merecía, había llegado muy lejos, pero era triste que solo le importara la admiración de los otros, si Monferno resulto rescatable porque no Prinplup, y en ese momento apareció el rey de Roma.

Prinplup, caminaba a toda prisa, tenía una cajita de joyería en las aletas, Grotle al verlo se preocupo, no parecía estar bien, creyó que le reclamaría, pero solo se paso de largo hacia la fachada de la escuela.

\- vamos, algo me dice que va hacer una locura – le dijo a Monferno, y ambos fueron detrás de él.

Como en todas las salidas, la fachada de la escuela estaba llena de pokemons adolescentes, en la fuente de la escuela, estaba Milotic, la pokemon más bonita de la secundaria, como siempre acompañada de su amiga Kirlia. Prinplup, se acerco directo hacia ella, y dijo en voz alta.

\- MILOTIC – con eso todos voltearon a verlo, y ya era muy tarde para que Grotle y Monferno lo detuvieran, Prinplup, iba a hacer un último acto desesperado por atención.

\- Milotic ¿te gustaría ir conmigo al baile? – dijo Prinplup apoyándose en una rodilla y abriendo la caja de joyería que llevaba, mostrando un collar con diamantes y perlas.

Todos miraban aquello con asombro, Milotic se sintió rara, eso era incomodo, no quería rechazarlo y ser mala, pero no tenía idea de quién era ese chico.

\- me siento halagada, pero, lo lamento, ni siquiera te conozco, no puedo aceptar tu regalo, perdona – Milotic trato de rechazarlo con la mayor amabilidad posible.

Todos se burlaron de aquel acto, Prinplup se veía realmente acabado, y cuando todos se dispersaron, Grotle se acerco a Prinplup.

\- me parece que en estos momento te vendría bien un amigo – dijo Grotle.

\- no me importa – dijo Prinplup tratando de salvar su orgullo, sin éxito.

\- es una oferta de paz, si puedo ser amigo de Monferno, podríamos volver a ser amigos los tres, si quieres, es tu decisión, deberías dejar de creer que puedes ser el centro de todo, y hacer un cambio, deja de buscar admiración, que por eso ahora estas solo – dijo Grotle.

Prinplup se fue, al parecer tendría que sufrir un poco más para aprender la lección. Monferno y Grotle caminaban a casa, cuando alguien grito por detras.

\- GROTLE ESPERA – lo llamaba Leafeon.

\- hola Leafeon – la saludo Grotle mientras se detenía y Monferno entraba en modo "soy invisible".

\- solo quería agradecerte lo que hiciste, fue impresionante – dijo Leafeon.

\- no fui solo yo, mis amigos me ayudaron – dijo Grotle.

\- ¿te veré en los ensayos de teatro? – preguntó ella.

\- claro que sí, ahora debo ir a casa, pero estaré ahí el miércoles – prometió Grotle.

\- me alegra, nos vemos – se despidió ella.

\- nos vemos – se despidió Grotle mientras la veía alejarse.

\- oye invítala ya al baile, se nota que le gustas, adelante – lo animo Monferno.

\- la invitare el miércoles, quiero hacer que sienta que me conoce un poco más – dijo Grotle.

Grotle se sentía extraño, era un chico tranquilo que se metía en cada locura, y esas locuras aumentaron de nivel en la secundaria, ahora aunque aun desconfiaba de Monferno un poco, podía llamarlo amigo, y posiblemente lo pondría en buen camino, impresiono a la "indicada", y se sintió un héroe, la secundaria resultaba desconcertante, pero estaba orgulloso, de ser el bueno, a pesar de lo que eso implicase… (Esta historia continuara…).

**Nota: Hola, el próximo capítulo será acerca de Dewott, y los iniciales de Unova/Teselia, comenten, que eso me motiva seguir escribiendo esta locura, gracias por leer, acepto sugerencias, nos leemos pronto.**


	9. No permitido (parte 1)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 1: Los Iniciales**

**NO PERMITIDO (parte 1)**

Martes, tan solo a cuatro días del primer baile de la secundaria, Dewott no debía perder el tiempo, las chicas más bonitas, posiblemente ya tenían pareja, y él no quería aparecerse ahí solo. Aunque tenía otras cosas de que preocuparse, Devi, su hermana gemela, desde hacía una semana, andaba viéndose a escondidas con Marshtomp, desde que se habían conocido en la fiesta de Corsola, Marshtomp al verla, dijo que era "sexy" y comenzó a ligar, ningún chico que dijese eso era digno de ella, su hermanita, la genio que tenía una beca en una escuela privada, sus intenciones no podían ser buenas, o eso pensaba Dewott, pues su hermana estaba en una escuela de solo hembras, era algo ingenua, y él no podía permitir que se aprovechasen de ella.

Estaba dormido, hasta que su mamá le toco la puerta, TOC-TOC "hijo despierta, ya son las cinco y media" le grito del otro lado de la puerta. Dewott no estaba acostumbrado a despertar a esa hora, pero tenía planes antes de la escuela, así que le pidió a su mamá que lo despertara más temprano, se puso en acción y se alisto. Entro a desayunar a la cocina, y noto que Devi ya estaba saliendo.

\- oye hermanita ¿Por qué te vas tan temprano? – pregunto Dewott.

\- tengo algo que hacer antes de clases, ¿Por qué estas despierto tan temprano? – pregunto Devi.

\- también tengo algo que hacer, pero responde la pregunta – insistió Dewott.

\- lo siento tengo que irme, adiós – se despidió Devi y se fue.

Dewott tenía un mal presentimiento, pero él tenía que darse prisa, comió rápido y salió diez minutos después de Devi, en vez de tomar la ruta de siempre, se desvió un par de calles, a una florería, la única que abría tan temprano, quizá porque la dueña era una sunflora. El plan era comprar un ramillete, pero de repente, todo se torno asqueroso. En la puerta, Devi, estaba entre los brazos de Marshtomp, compartiendo su primer beso, era algo tierno, pero Dewott no lo soporto, entro en pánico, y arrojo una de sus conchas contra la cabeza de Marshtomp.

\- aléjate de mi hermana – le dijo Dewott amenazante a Marshtomp.

\- ¿Dewott, qué haces aquí? – pregunto Devi molesta y avergonzada.

\- tranquilo Dewott, no es la gran cosa – trato de justificarse Marshtomp.

\- solo vine a comprar algo, no a ver aun indecente aprovechándose de mi hermanita, vamos Devi, él no te merece – dijo Dewott tomando de la pata a Devi para llevársela.

\- NO – se negó Devi – él no se provechaba de mí, lo deje besarme porque ya llevamos saliendo más de una semana, me trajo aquí para comprarme flores, porque realmente se preocupa por mí, Dewott esto tiene que acabar, saldré con Marshtomp, te guste a no – dijo Devi con firmeza.

\- Dewott, no me quiero aprovechar de Devi, basta amigo, solo quiero salir con ella, te prometo que la cuidare bien – dijo Marshtomp intentando arreglar las cosas con Dewott.

\- eres amigo de Grovyle, y todos saben cómo es con las chicas, no confió en ti – dijo Dewott.

\- mejor vámonos Marshtomp, me compraras flores otro día – dijo Devi tomándolo de la pata.

Ambos se fueron, Dewott los dejo irse, no porque quisiera, sino porque el tiempo se le acababa, entro en la florería, y pidió un ramillete de lavanda en una caja para obsequio, y la florista se lo preparo en unos minutos, Dewott pago por esa pequeña y delicada caja con flores, se fijo en la hora en su celular, las clases comenzaban en veinte minutos y estaba a casi media hora de distancia, Dewott corrió, cuidando que su arreglo floral no se estropeara. Y logro cruzar la entrada de la escuela justo un segundo antes de que sonara el timbre. Fue tranquilo a su clase de Instrucción para Iniciales, se sentó y Pignite se le acerco.

\- hola Dewott ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto mirando la cajita.

\- es mi mejor chance para conseguir pareja para el baile – dijo Dewott, enseñando el contenido.

\- flores en una caja ¿eso es lo mejor que tienes? – dudo Pignite de la convicción de Dewott.

\- es lavanda, la flor favorita de la chica que voy a invitar, consulte con una experta, y me aseguro que con esto no podía fallar – presumió Dewott, seguro de su triunfo.

\- Adivino, Servine te dijo que comprar – dijo Pignite, exponiendo a Dewott.

\- no te burles, es la ventaja de tener una amiga hembra, además necesitaré toda la ayuda posible, el baile es el viernes, y si no lo logro hoy, seré el único inicial sin pareja.

\- no de hecho – dijo Servine aproximándose tranquila a sus amigos – hable con Monferno, cerro su negocio por ahora, pero me dijo todo sobre el estado de las parejas de los iniciales.

\- Entonces dinos, como es el asunto – insistió Pignite.

\- a ver… Charmeleon y Braixen son la pareja de moda, Corsola le dijo que sí a Wartortle después de mucha insistencia, y no creo que duren más allá del baile, Ivysaur a decir verdad tiene muchas esperanzas de llevar a Bayleef al baile, o cuando menos que estén juntos toda la noche, Quilava está detrás de Flareon, no sé cuantas esperanzas tenga, pero tiene el apoyo de todas las hermanas Eevee, Croconaw tuvo siete rechazos, no creo que tenga oportunidad, Combusken tiene una cita a ciegas, Marshtomp irá con tu hermana … – Servine fue interrumpida.

\- NO LO PERMITIRE – grito Dewott muy molesto.

\- tranquilo, Dewott, conocemos a Marshtomp desde Mudkip es un buen chico – dijo Pignite.

\- no se puede confiar en él – pero tuvo que calmarse – como sea, Servine continua.

\- deberías mantener la compostura, no puedes seguir así, Devi tiene todo el derecho a salir con alguien, no podrás evitarlo – dijo Servine bastante segura de lo que decía.

\- ¡no mientras yo respire!, pero por favor volvamos a lo de las parejas – insistió Dewott.

\- como quieras, ¿Dónde me quede? – Rememoro Servine – A sí, Monferno asegura que si todo sale bien tendrá pareja, Grotle invitara a una de las Eevee, al parecer se gustan, Prinplup se humillo invitando a Milotic, y está suspendido, dudo que sepamos algo de él en el baile, Pignite es el único de nosotros que tiene pareja, Grumpig te dijo que sí, felicidades, y los nuevos no se quedan atrás, Quilladin irá con Liligant y Braixen logro que Vaporeon le diga que sí a Frogadier.

\- oye hasta donde sabía te invitaron, y ¿Qué paso con Grovyle? – pregunto Pignite.

\- rechace a esos chicos, no creo que vaya al baile, y Grovyle, perdón, me olvide de él, no tiene esperanzas – dijo Servine un poco incomoda.

Después de un rato, alguien se acerco a los iniciales de Teselia/Unova, Combusken, parecía estar muy incomodo.

\- hola, oye Dewott, Marshtomp me mando a decirte que en primer lugar ya no somos amigos de Grovyle, él ya no quiere hablarnos, y que lamenta el incidente de esta mañana, y que espera poder hablar contigo para que las cosas se queden tranquilas, y que no tiene malas intenciones con tu hermana – dijo Combusken avergonzado, estaba haciéndole un favor a su amigo.

\- No, solo dile que se aleje de mi hermana – dijo Dewott bastante hostil.

\- tranquilo, yo solo soy el mensajero – trato de calmarlo Combusken.

\- oye Combusken ¿Por qué se pelearon con Grovyle? – pregunto Servine.

\- porque nos reímos de él por una cosa que hizo – dijo Combusken aun más nervioso.

\- ¿tuvo algo que ver con… lo que reciclaste de mi basura? – pregunto Servine, se notaba que hablaba en clave, pero Dewott y Pignite no sabían de que se trataba.

\- yo no abrí el pico, pero sí, Grovyle nos conto sobre su basura, con detalle, nos reímos de él por actuar como un tonto y se acabo, no dije nada – dijo Combusken algo incomodo.

Dewott no tenía ni idea de que ocurría, pero Servine parecía calmada, Servine si bien era la señorita orgullo y compostura, era una buena amiga, siempre cuidando de sus amigos, pero jamás admitía algo que la hiciese ver mal o débil, y siempre mantenía la calma y la pose, podía ser un hueso duro de roer, en especial si no se lo había contado a sus amigos. Pero no importaba, Servine seguramente podría manejarlo, a pesar de todo era madura, y muy independiente, de hecho, se podía dar el lujo de estar cuidando y regañando a sus amigos.

La clase de Instrucción para iniciales término, Dewott tenía que actuar ya, tenía su arreglo floral en las patas, Pignite le rociaba colonia masculina, y Servine le arreglaba el pelo y los bigotes.

\- no exageren, invitare a una chica a un baile, no voy a concursar en un concurso de belleza – se quejo Dewott, por el exceso de cuidado de sus amigos.

\- se dice participar en un concurso, no concursar en un concurso, es redundante – regaño Servine.

\- Deberías agradecer la ayuda, a mí nadie me ayudo – dijo Pignite.

\- ok, gracias, pero sé que podre hacerlo, tengo todo bajo control – se confió Dewott.

\- no lo sé Dewott, las mejores chicas consiguen pareja rápido, y las que quedan son las odiosas, y las que no son bonitas, porque dudo que alguien más rechace a todos como yo – dijo Servine.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Dewott.

\- Bueno, Cinccino, es una niña linda, pero si realmente valiera la pena, ya tendría pareja, o espera al indicado… - y de nuevo fue interrumpida.

\- ¿Cómo tu? – pregunto Pignite interrumpiendo.

\- no, yo no espero a nadie, solo no quiero ir al baile para estar pendiente de una pareja, si voy, será para divertirme, no por alguien – explico Servine – y volviendo a Cinccino, si espera a alguien no tienes oportunidad, pero si te dice que sí, entonces, deberías preocuparte, seguro tiene algo malo, sino la hubieran invitado antes, en todo caso sería mejor que invitaras a una chica no tan bonita, seguramente hay chicas simpáticas sin pareja, no muy bonitas, pero agradables.

\- es el primer baile de secundaria, debo ir con una chica bonita – dijo Dewott.

\- tenias que ser macho – se quejo Servine.

\- escucha a Servine, tiene razón, el baile es para divertirse, y te diviertes con alguien que te caiga bien, no con alguien que se vea bien – aconsejo Pignite…

Y después de muchos más regaños de Servine, por fin Dewott se acerco a Cinccino, que conversaba con su amiga Emolga, se puso nervioso, pero aun así se acerco.

\- hola chicas – saludo Dewott – Cinccino podría hablar contigo a solas – pidió.

\- claro, los dejo solos – dijo Emolga retirándose, parecía intuir lo que ocurría.

\- ¿Qué quieres decirme? – se apresuro a decir Cinccino.

\- Bueno, quería darte esto – dijo Dewott entregándole la caja, y al ver el arreglo de flores se le iluminaron los ojos, sonreía, lo cual le indico a Dewott, su triunfo – sé que son lindas, pero no como tú, solo quería saber si ¿quisieras ir a la baile conmigo? – lo pregunto.

Cinccino se abrazo a Dewott, y le dijo.

\- claro que sí, fue precioso, como supiste que mi flor favorita es la lavanda, es perfecto – dijo ella.

Dewott se sentía un campeón, y fue a decírselo a sus amigos.

\- ¡Epic Win! Lo logre, ya tengo pareja para el baile – presumió.

\- No seas presumido, yo tengo pareja desde la otra semana y no digo nada – le dijo Pignite.

Pignite no siempre era la voz de la razón, pero era confiable, a diferencia de Dewott, le preocupaba muy poco lo que pensaran de él, y curiosamente todos lo querían, y cuando Servine no estaba, él estaba en la obligación de hacer reaccionar a Dewott.

Las cosas en la escuela estaban tranquilas, conseguir pareja le subió el ánimo a Dewott, era la hora del almuerzo, y Servine estaba con sus amigas, Braixen y Bayleef, así que los chicos creyeron que estarían solos, caminaban tranquilos hasta que vieron a Grovyle solo, llevaba un tiempo sin hablar con sus amigos, y Pignite planteo una idea interesante.

\- ¿crees que él nos pueda decir que le pasa Servine? – dijo Pignite.

\- no sé, ¿Por qué crees que Grovyle lo sabe? – dijo Dewott que ya se había olvidado del asunto.

\- en primer lugar, siempre saca el tema de Grovyle si lo mencionan, pero a la vez parece querer ignorarlo, creo que algo pasa – dijo Pignite.

\- no estoy seguro, pero hablémosle, lleva peleado con sus amigos un tiempo – dijo Dewott.

Se acercaron a Grovyle que los saludo, algo indiferente.

\- hola – les dijo apenas.

\- ¿podemos sentarnos aquí? – pregunto Dewott.

\- adelante – dijo Grovyle prestándoles más atención.

\- oye Grovyle, hay algo que quería preguntarte ¿paso algo contigo y Servine? – pregunto Pignite.

\- creo que no debiste preguntárselo tan directamente – le advirtió Dewott.

\- descuiden está bien preguntar – dijo Grovyle, lo que era raro, pues solía tener un carácter algo difícil - ¿Qué les dijo Servine?

\- nada, por eso preguntamos, supimos que te peleaste con Marshtomp y Combusken, y que tuvo que ver con Servine – confeso Dewott.

\- sí, es complicado, y no sé si quiero que lo sepan, podría poner en riesgo la reputación de Servine, es algo extraño – dijo Grovyle que parecía muy complacido.

\- dinos, nunca juzgaríamos a Servine – dijo Pignite.

\- está bien, pero no creo que deban decirle a ella que yo se los dije – dijo Grovyle y luego bajo el tono de su voz – durante las vacaciones, nos encontramos, y ella apareció enamorada de mí, era una pesadilla, nunca creí que me pudiera perseguir de esa forma, luego regresamos a clases y ella fingió que nada paso, pero cuando comencé a ir tras Bayleef, ella se molesto, como sea, creo que rechaza a todos los chicos por mí, Combusken se molesto conmigo porque él fue rechazado por Braixen, y no quería que yo rechazara a Servine, pero no me gusta, no puedo hacer nada, y Marshtomp lo apoyo – conto Grovyle, una versión distorsionada de los hechos.

\- entiendo con el orgullo de Servine, imposible que lo admita – dijo Dewott.

\- ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a Servine? Podría sorprenderte – sugirió Pignite.

\- no, sé que es su amiga, pero a mí me parece molesta, es bonita y todo, pero no deja su pose, es orgullosa, y todo el tiempo te dice que hacer, odio que corrija como hablo, y no es nada dulce, no creo que pueda con algo así – dijo Grovyle.

\- si casi no se hablan ¿cómo sabes cómo es? – pregunto Pignite, haciendo que Dewott lo notase.

\- ahora, aun en contra de mi voluntad, ella es mi compañera de Herbolaria – dijo Grovyle.

\- bueno, no importa al final, ya se le pasara a Servine – dijo Dewott para relajar el ambiente…

La charla rápidamente cambio de rumbo, de Servine, hasta la reciente victoria de Dewott, a cosas típicas, y planes para el baile, incluso Grovyle le dio un par de consejos a Dewott para alejar a Marshtomp de Devi, y con eso Dewott se olvido de lo que noto hacía rato. En un momento Grovyle parecía haberse integrado a ese grupo. Al final del almuerzo, Dewott se iba a su clase de Ataque y Defensa especial, y se encontró con Cinccino.

\- hola Dewott, una pregunta, ya que el baile es elegante ¿ya tienes el traje que usaras? – pregunto.

\- no todavía, pero después de clases iremos con Pignite a esa galería que queda aquí cerca para reservar los trajes que alquilaremos – dijo Dewott.

\- perfecto, nos veremos en la puerta de la galería, quiero que nos veamos lindos, así que quiero asegurarme que tu traje convine con mi vestido, será de color lavanda, como mi flor favorita, y hay que tomarnos una foto juntos para mi Pokebook, claro luego – dijo ella muy entusiasmada y continuaba hablando ….

Servine iba también a su clase de Ataque y Defensa especial, cuando vio a Dewott posando para un avergonzó selfie mandando un besito, y no pudo evitar salvarlo.

\- Oye Dewott, necesito tu ayuda con la tarea, ¿vienes? – lo llamo haciendo que se despidiera y se alejara de Cinccino, antes de tomar la foto.

\- ¿qué tarea? – pregunto Dewott asustado.

\- descuida ninguna, solo era para que Cinccino te dejara en paz – explico Servine.

\- pues gracias, me trata como si fuésemos novios o algo así, es asfixiante – dijo Dewott.

\- pues tenía razón, tu eres un superficial y lo pagaras, Cinccino por lo que veo es una de esas niñas súper cursis, y muy vanidosa, has visto cuanta laca usa en el pelo, y si quiere combinar sus atuendos y tomarte esas fotos, prepárate, que eso solo es el comienzo, seguramente no quiere una pareja para el baile, quiere un novio-mascota alias príncipe consentidor – dijo Servine.

\- no creo, solo está emocionada – la defendió Dewott, más porque no quería que fuese así.

Servine no dijo nada más y tomo asiento en su sitio en la clase, Dewott ahora tenía miedo, no le molestaría a salir con una chica como Cinccino, pero no quería ser el novio mascota de ella, aunque quizá solo era una romántica y por eso hacía lo que hacía, en todo caso no tendria que preocuparse, y aunque llego a esa conclusión, durante todo el día pensó en cómo hacer para calmar a su cita, porque si no era ella, iría solito al baile.

Al final de las clases, Dewott salía con sus amigos, y en la puerta de la escuela, estaba Devi, al ver a su hermano trato de esconderse, pero no lo logro.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Devi? – le pregunto Dewott sospechando.

\- nos dejaron salir algo temprano de la escuela, vine a ver a Marshtomp, tenía que hablar con él después del incidente de esta mañana, y ya basta, deberías aceptar que vamos a seguir viéndonos, soy tu hermana mayor, no puedes evitarlo – le dijo Devi muy segura.

\- escucha Devi, él no te conviene, el día de la fiesta dijo que eras sexy, solo porque eres bonita le gustas, no te quiere por nada más – trato de explicarle.

\- eso ya lo sabía, lo escuche hablando con sus amigos, pero lo hubiera dejado de ver si es que solo fuera por eso, me escucha, y es tierno, y lucha por mí, y créeme hermanito que puedes ser muy odioso cuando te lo propones, y aun así él no se rinde – explico Devi.

Pignite, se sintió en el deber de calmar a su amigo, así que se acerco a él, trato de tirar de su brazo para moverlo y le dijo.

\- oye Dewott, no teníamos que ir a la galería, vas necesitar un traje ahora que tienes pareja – dijo.

\- espera, debo hacer entrar en razón a mi hermana – protesto Dewott.

Pignite se retiro, con Servine, diciéndole a Dewott que lo verían en la galería.

-REACCIONA DEVI, no es correcto, eres ingenua… – entonces Devi se defendió.

\- ¿entonces soy ingenua por estar en una escuela de solo chicas? ¿Me crees tonta? Madura, las cosas no son así – reto Devi, y las cosas no mejoraban pues en ese momento apareció Marshtomp.

\- Marshtomp ¡NO TIENES PERMITIDO ACERCARTE A MI HERMANA! – grito Dewott.

\- No evitaras que la siga viendo, ella es increíble, y no me detendré por un hermano celoso, he sido paciente contigo Dewott, pero esto es el colmo – dijo Marshtomp, ya se estaba cansando.

\- NO me obligues a atacarte – amenazo Dewott.

\- adelante, no te temo, de todos modos soy más fuerte – dijo Marshtom, retándolo.

Dewott ataco con concha filo, directo en Marshtomp, entonces él uso hidro-pulso, Dewott contraatacó con Aqua Jet, era una pelea muy pareja, Devi intentaba separarlos, pero era inútil, en un momento, los profesores aparecieron, y la pelea se detuvo. Devi estaba molesta con Dewott, y se fue con Marshtomp a pesar de los intentos de Dewott por separalos.

Dewott camino lentamente a la galería, cuando reviso la hora, había pasado casi media hora en la pelea, y solo cuando llego a la puerta se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de Cinccino. La cual estaba molesta esperándolo.

\- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTABAS?! Hace una hora debíamos vernos, esto es horrible, ¡estoy tan molesta!, ya debo irme a casa, y no elegimos tu traje, mas te vale que te asegures de que combine con mi vestido, u olvídate de mí – hizo un pequeño berrinche mientras se iba.

Dewott ni pudo evitarlo, solo entro en la galería, hasta la tienda en la que alquilaban trajes y encontró a Servine buscando corbatas para Pignite mientras él jugaba con su traje a ser espía.

\- te peleaste con Marshtomp – dijo Servine al verlo.

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – se admiro Dewott.

\- publicaron fotos en Pokebook – dijo Mostrando su celular con las fotos.

\- Estas llegando muy lejos, deja que Devi salga con él – sugirió Pignite, mientras Servine le ponía una corbata roja y él se la anudaba – además eso es tener doble moral, tú no quieres que Devi salga con Marshtomp, porque supuestamente a él solo le importa que sea bonita, pero solo invitaste a Cinccino al baile por ser bonita – le reclamo Pignite.

\- y lo estas pagando, escuchamos hasta aquí el berrinchito que te hizo en la puerta – dijo Servine con algo de risa – aunque yo también estaría furiosa si me dejaran esperando casi una hora.

\- ok, ya entendí, pero ahora debo conseguir un traje que combine con su vestido, es color lavanda y no tengo ni idea de cómo hacer eso – dijo Dewott, en realidad no le gustaba ser el más inmaduro de sus amigos.

Pignite ya tenía que irse, reservo el traje que Servine le había elegido, listo para alquilarlo antes de baile. Servine por otra parte se quedo buscándole un traje a Dewott.

\- sabes, esto es difícil, tu piel es azul y se verá ridícula con la mayoría de colores neutros que combinan con el lavanda – decía Servine mientras revisaba los trajes.

\- perdón, no creí que elegir un traje fuese difícil – dijo Dewott mientras se probaba camisas.

\- no importa, me da la oportunidad de hacer cosas de chicas con mis chicos – bromeo Servine.

Dewott se rio un poco, Servine eligió para él un traje azul oscuro con una camisa blanca, y entre las corbatas encontró una con un estampado azul, con toques rojos y degrade morado oscuro, y se la puso en el cuello a Dewott.

\- listo, ahora solo anúdate la corbata para ver como se ve todo junto – indico Servine.

\- pues, no sé cómo hacer eso – dijo Dewott algo avergonzado.

Servine suspiro, se acerco a Dewott, y por sus patas extremadamente cortas, tuvo que ponerse realmente cerca de él, casi con su nariz en el hocico de su amigo, se escucho a la distancia el sonido de una cámara, lo ignoraron y Servine le anudo la corbata, luego se alejo, lo reviso.

\- perfecto, lo hice, te ves bien – dijo Servine satisfecha de su trabajo.

Después de reservar el traje, Dewott se fue pensando en lo que había pasado, para hacer que Cinccino dejara de estar molesta, tendría que llevarle flores otra vez, y quizá ahora estaría peleado con Devi, así que debería considerar una tregua con Marshtomp, pero las cosas que se avecinaban eran peores, y más llenas de drama … (esta historia continuara).


	10. No permitido (parte 2)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 1: Los Iniciales**

**NO PERMITIDO (parte 2)**

Dewott llegaba a casa aquel martes, como había ido a reservar su traje, llego algo tarde y su comida lo esperaba en el microondas, y mientras calentaba su comida fue a dejar su mochila en su cuarto, al pasar en frente del cuarto de Devi, y escucho como madre e hija hablaban.

-… Es una decisión importante, me parece que deberías considerarlo mejor – sugería su madre.

\- ya sé, pero la secundaria pokemon será mejor, tiene buenos programas extracurriculares, y hablando de estadísticas, mayor numero de egresados exitosos – decía Debí.

\- entiendo, pero ¿no será por tu novio? – pregunto su mamá.

\- mamá, tú misma sabes que mi beca está condicionada, será lo mejor – dijo Devi.

\- bien, lo hablare con tu padre – dijo su mamá.

Dewott huyo de ahí, antes de que su mamá lo viera, y analizo lo que había oído, Devi quería renunciar a su beca en la escuela privada para entrar a la secundaria de Dewott, pero porque, a menos que lo hiciera por Marshtomp, y Dewott como hermano sobreprotector, no iba a permitir que su hermana renunciara a una escuela privada, por un chico que decía que ella era sexy. Pero antes de que Dewott pudiera hacer algo, se metió en problemas, como se había peleado en la escuela habían llamado a su mamá, y esta como toda madre, le quito el celular y el internet a Dewott por el resto de la tarde. Devi le hizo la ley del hielo, estaba muy molesta, pero Dewott no sabía que Devi estaba molestaba porque la subestimo, no tanto por atacar a su novio, era cierto estaba enamorada de Marshtomp, pero Dewott podía salir con chicas, incluso ser un idiota superficial, pero ella no podía ver a nadie, porque supuestamente no estaba lista, y era ingenua, eso era lo peor, y ni siquiera su hermano podía ser feliz por ella.

Al día siguiente, Dewott volvió a despertarse temprano, a suerte esta vez no hubo escenita asquerosa y fue de vuelta a la florería esta vez le compro un ramo de flores de lavanda y violetas a Cinccino, y fue a la escuela, pero claro, él no sabía nada de flores, así que se fue con Servine para preguntarle, si había comprado lo correcto. Lo curioso es que algunos pokemons lo miraban mal, llego donde Servine.

\- Hola Servine, las compre para Cinccino ¿le gustaran? – pregunto.

\- si le gustaran, pero comprarle flores no resolverá todos tus problemas, mejor que no nos vea juntos – dijo Servine molesta, y se fue, doblando el pasillo, se topo con Grovyle, él se quedo mirándola y desviaba su mirada hacía Dewott. Fue incomodo para todos hasta que Grovyle dijo.

\- ¿enserio, con Dewott? – dijo Grovyle como reclamándole, parecía algo molesto.

\- eso no es tu asunto, lo recuerdas – dijo Servine desafiante y complacida, se alejo de Grovyle.

Dewott prefirió no sacar conclusiones, y saludo a Grovyle.

\- hola Grovyle – lo saludo.

\- hola Dewott, un consejo, Servine no te conviene – le dijo y se fue sin dar explicaciones.

Eso no era bueno, algo pasaba, porque todos actuaban raro, Dewott, prefirió averiguarlo luego, fue a buscar a Cinccino para darle las flores, y la encontró.

\- Cinccino, lamento lo de ayer, traje estas flores para compensarte – dijo Dewott, pero Cinccino parecía aun más molesta, tanto que arrojo las flores.

\- ¡COMO TE ATREVES A ENGAÑARME! ERES UN HIJO DE DITTO, MALDITO INFIEL – le grito y luego se puso llorosa – mejor no me hubieras invitado jamás si en realidad te gustaba Servine, y yo creí que eras un buen chico – le estaba haciendo una escenita en medio del pasillo con todos mirando.

\- ¡¿qué?! ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? – pregunto Dewott alarmado y confundido.

\- NO ME MIENTAS, todos ya lo vieron en pokebook, Emolga te vio ayer con Servine en la galería, besándose – le dijo Cinccino llorosa de nuevo, saco su celular y se lo mostro.

La foto era cuando Servine le anudaba la corbata a Dewott, por las patitas cortas de Servine estaban demasiado cerca, y el ángulo hacía que pareciera que realmente se besaban, pero no, Servine tenía su nariz, no sus labios, cerca de su hocico en ese momento, y nunca se le paso por la cabeza algo como eso, Servine era su amiga, casi era como una segunda madre, no le gustaba, y como lo publicaron en pokebook seguramente las personas ya hablaban y eso molesto a Servine.

\- Cinccino, no, esa foto no es lo que parece… – trato de explicarle y fue interrumpido.

\- NO MIENTAS, SE VE CLARO LO QUE HACEN EN ESA FOTO – le grito.

\- no ella me anudaba la corbata mientras me probaba un traje – le dijo, y los pokemons que veían alrededor, comenzaron a susurrar.

\- fíjate bien en la foto, estoy con el traje que Servine me ayudó a combinar, ella se acerco así porque sus patas son diminutas, si se acercaba un poco más, lo más probable es que le hubiese mordido la nariz, ella no me gusta, además quien besa con los ojos abiertos – dijo esperando que entendiera.

Cinccino se quedo en silencio "gracias a Arceus que ya no grita", pensó Dewott. Hubo muchos susurros, pero a suerte, la caballería llego. Grotle y Abi aparecieron alejando a todos los demás pokemons diciendo "no hay nada que ver, vayan a clases", y lo más sorprendente, Monferno también estaba ayudando a dispersar a los espectadores. Al final Cinccino dijo.

\- está bien, perdón, supongo que debí analizarlo antes, pero aunque te doy el beneficio de la duda, no quiero que te acerques a Servine por ahora, me darían celos – dijo Cinccino.

Dewott no quería responder a eso, Servine era su amiga y posiblemente la necesitará para no fallar en el baile, pero si no era Cinccino, no sería nadie. Y justo lo salvo la campana, el timbre sonó, indicando que debía ir a clases.

\- hablamos de esto luego – le dijo retirándose, se fue en compañía de Monferno, Grotle y Abi.

\- No deberías tener amigas mujeres si sales con Cinccino, es súper-celosa – le advirtió Abi.

\- No importa, solo es mi pareja para el baile, no somos novios – dijo Dewott y Monferno se rio.

\- jajaja, créeme, cuando mi negocio estaba abierto, y aun recopilaba información de todos lados, llegue a investigar muy bien a esa niña, no solo es celosa, es enamoradiza, para ella una invitación al baile significa casémonos – le dijo Monferno.

\- dejen a Dewott en paz, no necesita más problemas – dijo Grotle.

Dewott ahora se sentía estúpido, debió escuchar a Servine e invitar a una chica que no pidiera tanto, no tan bonita, pero agradable. Pignite también tenía razón, el baile era para divertirse, no para presumir una bonita pareja, y también tenía doble moral, ahora él era exactamente lo que pensaba de Marshtomp, tenía que acabar con eso, quizá no era tarde para deshacerse de Cinccino. Pignite lo ayudo a practicar que le diría a Cinccino para evitar más escenitas, pero Servine no quería hablar con él, en pokebook, la insultaron muy duramente por la supuesta infidelidad, quizá Dewott ya había desmentido todo, pero el orgullo de Servine había sido dañado.

Más tarde, a la hora del almuerzo, Dewott no quería encontrarse con Cinccino, tenía miedo de comenzar otra escenita al terminar con ella, así que estaba un poco paranoico, quería esconderse, y lo hizo, se fue hacia el Invernadero de la escuela, pero no lo pensó bien, porque mientras estaba sentado entre los arbustos, vio algo que no creyó posible, Servine y Grovyle, hablando, era muy difícil decir si estaban coqueteando o pelando, y para Dewott fue realmente espeluznante.

\- creí que si yo invitaba a Bayleef al baile, ya no era tu asunto, no tenias porque ponerte en mi contra – le dijo Grovyle, poniéndose frente a ella, desafiándola.

\- la defendí por ser mi amiga, no creas que me quiero involucrar contigo – le dijo Servine tranquila.

\- creo que aun estas enamorada de mi, y por eso te dedicas a fastidiarme – le respondió Grovyle.

\- si claro, tú te mueres por mí, te arrepientes de haberme terminado – desafío Servine algo juguetona, pero agresiva.

\- no, solo quise librarme de ti, eras una pesadilla, y ahora la maldición es de Dewott – dijo Grovyle.

\- más bien estas celoso de Dewott, él es el doble de pokemon que tu, además ya no tienes esperanzas, tú mismo arrojaste a Bayleef a los brazos de Ivysaur, aquí tu eres el perdedor – dijo Servine sintiéndose vencedora.

\- No he perdido nada, Bayleef se muere por mí, soy su primer amor, Ivysaur se hará a un lado, ya lo sé, y no me agradas, así que deja de entrometerte – le dijo Grovyle confiado.

\- típico de Grovyle, te crees irresistible, pero eres frágil, a la mínima burla, te rompes, por eso te alejaste de Combusken y Marshtomp, y por eso terminaste conmigo, no porque en realidad te parezca desagradable, me das tanta lastima – dijo Servine alejándose de Grovyle.

Grovyle se fue por su lado y Servine por el suyo, Dewott, se espanto, pero luego lo analizo, Grovyle y Servine aun sentían algo el uno por el otro, por eso Grovyle estaba celoso de él, pensó que la foto era real, y Servine aun sentía algo por él, sino no trataría de poner a Grovyle celoso, y ya era obvia la mentira de Grovyle, era curioso de hecho, la chica más orgullosa de la escuela, y el chico más orgulloso, terminaron juntos, cuando Dewott lo pensaba, al principio creyó que sería un de esas relaciones toxicas, pero de hecho, podía ayudar a ambos a superar su orgullo. Dewott quería ayudar a su amiga, pero no tenía ni idea, y Pignite tampoco sabía cómo hacer eso cuando Dewott se lo conto.

\- … no sé ni que pensar de esto, no tenía ni idea – dijo Pignite aun impactado.

\- Me parece que de hecho tiene sentido, ambos son híper-orgullosos, son tan iguales que era inevitable, claro que ambos actúan inmaduros, Servine no deja de fastidiarlo, y Grovyle actúa como un patán – dijo Dewott, sintiéndose orgulloso de ser el maduro por una vez.

En eso Cinccino se apareció, y al ver a Dewott se le acerco.

\- Dewott, me dejaste en suspenso, ¿qué pasa? – le pregunto Cinccino.

\- lo siento Cinccino, pero…– a Dewott se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, no soportaba la idea de otro berrinche, en especial en la cafetería, con todos los demás pokemons de la secundaria presentes, pero alguien hablo por él.

\- lo que Dewott quiere decirte es que no quiere ir al baile contigo, porque actúas como si estuviesen saliendo, lo cual no te corresponde, mandarle a que no me hable, y hacerle berrinches en público, también me debes una disculpa por ensuciar mi reputación con esa foto en pokebook, pero no te sientas mal, él te hizo sufrir, mejor siéntete libre – dijo Servine firme y segura.

\- eres un tonto – le dijo Cinccino molesta a Dewott, y se fue, no hizo un berrinche solo para demostrarle a Servine, que podía ser más que una niña berrinchuda.

Servine lo había logrado, logro quitar ese peso de encima de Dewott, pero luego volvió donde sus amigas, pero en ese acto de apoyo a su amigo había algo más, algo oculto. Dewott quizá ya no tenía pareja, pero se libro de Cinccino, quien poco después de eso, fue invitada al baile por Raticate. Dewott ahora solo tenía un asunto pendiente, Devi y Marshtomp.

Dewott fue a buscar a Marshtomp, debía solucionar las cosas, y se vio con él durante su clase de nado, y mientras se hacían carreras de relevo en la piscina, se le acerco.

\- oye Marshtomp, te debo una disculpa, y quiero hablar contigo – dijo Dewott intentado no pelear.

\- de acuerdo, te escucho – dijo Marshtomp algo desconfiado.

\- En primer lugar lamento lo que paso ayer en la florería, y también lamento lo de la pelea, desde ahora los dejare en paz, pero hay algunas condiciones – dijo Dewott.

\- ¿condiciones? ¿Qué condiciones? – pregunto Marshtomp algo asombrado.

\- en primer lugar, si engañas a mi hermana, tendré derecho a golpearte en la cara cien veces, si le eres fiel, no hay problema, si la haces sufrir, yo responderé por ella, ya sabes, es mi hermanita y tengo que defenderla – dijo Dewott bastante tranquilo.

\- pero ¿seguirás molestando? – pregunto Marshtomp desconfiado.

\- no, los dejare en paz, si Devi creer que eres digno de ella, debo aceptarlo – dijo Dewott.

\- ¡Excelente! Ahora seremos hermanos, Devi se pondrá tan contenta, odiaba estar peleada contigo, se nota que son unidos – dijo Marshtomp de buen humor.

\- solo hay una cosa que quisiera pedirte – dijo Dewott más serio.

\- ¿qué cosa? – dudo Marshtomp.

\- Ayer escuche a Devi hablar con mi mamá sobre cambiarse de escuela, y no hay razón para que venga a nuestra secundaria si tiene la beca en la escuela privada, creo que lo hace por ti – Explico.

\- ¡¿Qué?! No parece algo que ella haría, es muy madura – se asombro Marshtomp.

\- por favor, habla con ella, convéncela de quedarse en la escuela privada, si ella te importa lo harás, no es correcta esa decisión – dijo Dewott.

\- Está bien, iré a tu casa hoy para hablar con Devi sobre eso – aseguro Marshtomp.

La clase termino, Dewott y Marshtomp habían vuelto a ser amigos, y estaban en el vestidor de chicos, secándose después de salir de la piscina, cuando un mensaje llego al celular de Marshtomp, lo leyó, y se lo mostro a Dewott.

\- tienes que leer esto, cuñadito – le dijo dándole el celular.

"Marsh, tengo algo que decirte, es una sorpresa, quizá pronto pasemos más tiempo juntos", era de Devi, era obvio que iba a contarle sobre el cambio de escuela.

\- ¿"Marsh"? – pregunto Dewott, algo más tranquilo.

\- al menos no soy "cosito" – se defendió Marshtomp.

Era curioso, hacía 24 horas esos dos no podían verse ni en pintura y ahora hasta podían bromear, Dewott tenía que admitir que no era malo que su hermana saliera con alguien que él concia desde niño, en especial si estaba dispuesto a hacerla recapacitar sobre el cambio de escuela, no era una decisión que tomar a la ligera, iba mucho más allá de la vida adolescente, claro que Dewott estaba cayendo otra vez en el mismo error con Devi.

Dewott el resto del día, intento buscar a alguna otra chica para invitar al baile, esta vez haciendo caso a las advertencias de Servine, pero los berrinches públicos de Cinccino, habían acabado con su reputación, no solo con la de Servine, al parecer terminaría sin pareja, pero mejor solo que mal acompañado, pero vio algo curioso, Cinccino no perdió el tiempo, aprovecho para presumir a su nueva pareja ante Dewott, se la vio todo el día muy cariñosa con Raticate, y eso que solo hacía unas horas él le había propuesto ir al baile. Por más que Cinccino fuese una niña berrinchuda, enamoradiza y exagerada, esos jueguito estaban resultando, odiaba verlos juntos, y eso le hizo notar el poder de los celos. Pero obviamente Dewott tenía otros pendientes.

Más tarde en la salida Dewott y Marshtomp, estaban yendo a la casa de Dewott, iban a hablar con Devi, y al llegar, Devi fue la primera que los vio, y no pudo creer lo que veía, su hermano, amistado con su novio, pero no todo estaba en orden, en especial cuando Dewott dijo, "tenemos que hablar", eso no era bueno, de todos modos, Dewott no solía pensar bien las cosas.

\- de acuerdo chicos, los oigo – dijo Devi mientras se sentaba en el sofá entre Dewott y Marshtomp.

\- Escucha Devi, tanto yo como tu hermano nos preocupamos por ti, y queremos hablar contigo para que no tomes una mala decisión, ya nos reconciliamos, y estamos de acuerdo en una cosa, debemos cuidarte – dijo Marshtomp.

\- No los entiendo ¿cuidarme de qué? – dudo Devi.

\- Hermanita, ya lo sé todo sobre el cambio de escuela, sé que estas muy enamorada de Marshtomp, pero no es razón para abandonar tu escuela – la regaño Dewott.

\- ¡dime que no hablas enserio! Dewott lo entendiste todo mal – protesto Devi algo molesta.

\- ahora si no entiendo nada ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Marshtomp algo perdido.

\- sí me cambiare para el próximo semestres a su secundaria, y sí me gusta mucho Marshtomp, pero no por él, mi beca de la escuela privada fue condicionada, me dijeron que debía llevar 5 extracurriculares y cuando menos llegar al tercer lugar en las olimpiada académicas, nadie tiene tiempo para llevar 5 extracurriculares, y si lo intento no tendré tiempo para estudiar para las olimpiadas académicas, y concursare contra pokemon psíquicos, esa condición es ilógica, la escuela utiliza esas condiciones como un modo para quitarme la beca, quizá porque no cumplo con los estándares de perfección que tiene la nueva directora, o quizá porque tiene demasiadas becadas, lo ignoro, pero no lo hago por Marshtomp – explico Devi, con cierto tono de decepción.

\- espera ¿y el mensaje que me enviaste? – pregunto Marshtomp.

\- te lo iba a contar, no lo hago por ti, mis padres no pueden pagar otra escuela privada, y la mejor secundaria publica es la de ustedes, no lo tomes a mal, te quiero, pero esas decisiones se toman con la cabeza, no con el corazón – dijo Devi.

\- Descuida, me alegra que sea así – dijo Marshtomp honestamente.

\- Los siento malinterprete todo, pero ahora ya todo está bien – dijo Dewott algo nervioso.

\- no contigo, es increíble que después de todo, sigas subestimándome – le dijo Devi molesta.

La cual se retiro, Dewott estaba frustrado, no entendí aporque Devi seguía molesta, en eso llego a una conclusión algo torpe.

\- Hembras, siempre se complican con todo – se quejo en voz alta.

\- Dewott, ella misma te lo acaba de decir, si estaba molesta porque no podías aceptar sus decisiones, pero lo que realmente la molesta es que la subestimes, la creíste muy ingenua para salir con chicos, y la creíste capas de tomar una decisión de ese tipo – le dijo Marshtomp.

\- tendré que arreglar las cosas con ella, y perdón por hacerte venir – dijo Dewott desanimado.

\- descuida, ahora somos cuñados – dijo Marshomp cuando se iba.

Dewott subió a la habitación de Devi, toco la puerta, y nadie contesto, probablemente Devi sabía que era él, así que se puso a hablar hacía la puerta.

\- lo siento hermana, lamento todo esto, no debí subestimarte, sé que eres más lista que yo, y mucho más madura, pero soy tu hermano debía cuidarte, claro que eso lo arruino, pero hace poco eras una Oshawott, evolucionaste, y aun no me acostumbro, en especial porque yo sigo siendo igual de tonto, no debí creer que te equivocabas, tampoco debí actuar sin preguntarte o analizar las cosas, lamento haberte subestimado, te prometo que no volverá a pasar – se disculpo Dewott.

Devi abrió la puerta, y lo miro.

\- supongo que debó perdonarte, pero más te vale que no vuelvas a subestimarme – dijo Devi.

\- claro que no, pero no podrás evitar que mi instinto de hermano celoso se active de vez en cuando – dijo Dewott.

\- descuida, ya me lo esperaba – dijo Devi sonriendo levemente.

Dewott por fin había terminado su pelea con su hermana, y aunque no maduro de un día para el otro, al menos dio un gran paso, pero eso no borraba otro gran problema, no tenía pareja para el baile, pero no importaba. Dewott ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de no tener pareja cuando su celular sonó, Dewott se fijo, era el numero de Servine.

\- Hola Servine, dime – respondió su celular.

\- Hola Dewott, supongo que no tienes pareja para el baile – dijo ella con confiada.

\- sí, mi reputación estaba dañada y me libre de Cinccino – dijo Dewott.

\- como ninguno tiene pareja, estaba pensando, deberíamos ir juntos, como amigos, ya sabes, para divertirnos con alguien a que nos agrade – propuso Servine.

\- no estoy seguro – dijo Dewott, sabiendo que era para poner celoso a Grovyle.

\- ¡vamos! ¿O quieres quedarte en casa ese día? – persuadió la pokemon de tipo planta.

\- me preocupa un poco que la gente diga después de la foto de poke-book – comento Dewott.

\- me parece algo cobarde, todos se olvidaran de eso para mañana, además Cinccino publico una disculpa para mi, en la cual te llama idiota por cierto, pero no es la gran cosa, además creo que sería mejor ir con un amigo – dijo Servine.

Dewott ahora entendía el poder de los celos, quizá sería bueno para Servine y Grovyle, claro que no le parecía del todo correcto, pero acepto.

\- está bien Servine, iremos juntos al baile – dijo Dewott.

\- correcto – dijo Servine y cortó la llamada.

Dewott sentía que se metía a la boca del lobo, pero quería ayudar a Servine, por otra parte, no sabía qué consecuencias traería esa última decisión, esos dos días habían sido de locos, pero al menos, Devi ya no estaba molesta con él, y se había logrado librar de Cinccino, pero claro que el destino aun tenía un par de sorpresas para él… (Esta Historia Continuara).

**Nota: ahora sí nos acercamos al final, pero solo al final del libro 1 (apuesto a que ya se preguntaban porque siempre pongo eso), aun nos falta ahondar en la historia de Braixen, Frogadier y Quilladin, y se viene un especial por el baile de bienvenida, para el nuevo libro (o tomo si prefieren) serán historias de otros pokemons, comenten sus favoritos, gracias por leer, nos leemos pronto.**


	11. Ni lo uno Ni lo otra (parte1)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 1: Los Iniciales**

**NI LO UNO NI LO OTRO (parte 1)**

Hacía horas habían acabado las clases, era la noche del miércoles, Charmeleon estaba nervioso en la puerta de la casa de Braixen, hacía horas su novia de casi tres semanas, le había dicho que sus padres querían conocerlo, era una idea aterradora, claro que lo presentaría como su pareja para el baile, no como su novio oficial, Charmeleon tomo valor, no sabía porque era tan dificl conocer a sus suegros, claro que Braixen había dicho que tenía una familia "moderna", así que se aproximo para tocar la puerta, pero una sombra se escurrió por detrás de él, sin que Charmeleon lo notase.

\- Hola Charmeleon – dijo el intruso, dándole un buen susto al tipo fuego que volteo, llevándose otra gran sorpresa, era Frogadier, lo cual lo dejo confundido.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Charmeleon, sabía que Frogadier cuidaba a Braixen por alguna razón, pero no entendía que podría estar haciendo ahí.

\- esta es mi casa – respondió calmado, Frogadier realmente era extraño.

\- creí que esta era la casa de Braixen, creo que me confundí de dirección, me podrías decir donde es – dudo Charmeleon, Frogadier era impredecible.

\- solo toca la puerta, y entenderás – le dijo Frogadier.

\- sabes, eres muy raro – le dijo Charmeleon, mientras se acercaba a la puerta y tocaba.

Una Delphox abrió, lo cual le decía a Charmeleon que no se había equivocado de dirección.

\- tú debes ser Charmeleon, mucho gusto soy la mamá de Braixen, pasa – le dijo amablemente – Frogadier, entra tu también, ya basta de tus juegos ninjas, la cena esta casi lista – le indico.

\- claro mamá – dijo Frogadier dejando a Charmeleon atónito, que gran revelación, aunque aun no lo comprendía, así que se quedo callado.

Frogadier entro a su casa. Frogadier sabía que era extraño, y sabía que los demás así lo veían, pero estaba contento, hasta para él mimo era impredecible, y le gustaba sorprenderse a sí mismo. Todos los demás iniciales, al parecer tenían un tipo de conexión, excepto si estaban peleados, pero se sentían parte de ese grupo exclusivo, y al parecer a Braixen no le costó adaptarse, y Quilladin durante esa semana, había roto el hielo con Ivysaur y Grotle y mediante ellos comenzaba a amistarse con los demás, Frogadier aun no se sentía parte de los iniciales, aunque Braixen y Quilladin se aseguraron de incluirlo en todas las actividades, inclusive Braixen le había conseguido una bonita pareja para él baile, pero Frogadier tampoco estaba tan aparte, desde niño el mismo se sometió a un duro entrenamiento ninja, quizá no era un tipo lucha, sino al contrario evolucionaria en un tipo siniestro al crecer, pero no se le daba nada mal, y gracias a las habilidades naturales de su especie como colgarse de los muros, o moverse rápido y en sigilo, logro ser un participe de la historia de amor de Braixen y Charmeleon, sin que ellos lo supieran. Frogadier se fue a la cocina.

\- Siéntate Charmeleon, Braixen bajara en un rato – le dijo la Delphox bastante amable, y Charmeleon hizo caso, aunque aun no superaba que Braixen y Frogadier quizá sean hermanos.

Frogadier entonces se acerco a Charmeleon ofreciéndole un bocadillo y una explicación.

\- ¿deseas? – Dijo alcanzándole una bandeja con galletas lava – y supongo que tienes preguntas.

\- claro que si – respondió Charmeleon.

\- ¿las galletas o las respuestas? – preguntó Frogadier, le gustaba impacientar a Charmeleon.

\- los dos, ahora dime ¿Qué relación tienen tu y Braixen? – dijo mientras tomaba agresivamente una galleta de la bandeja, y entraba en pánico.

\- ella y yo, somos hermanastros, mi papá se caso con su mamá hace mucho, y ahora somos una gran familia feliz – dijo Frogadier de buen humor, y luego se puso agresivo – ¿algun problema?

\- te he dicho que eres muy raro – dijo Charmeleon algo incomodo.

\- sí, como un millón de veces – dijo Frogadier de nuevo de buen humor.

\- ¿Por qué Braixen no me dijo que eran hermanastros? – pregunto Charmeleon.

\- te lo iba a decir hoy, supongo que esto compensa mi comportamiento anterior, pues supongo que tú conoces la regla de oro, pues por lo que he visto yo no soy el único que la utiliza, y tampoco el primero que recurre a la agresión – dijo Frogadier seriamente.

\- ¿de qué hablas? – Charmeleon se sentía muy perdido.

\- de la regla de oro, me sorprende que no la conozcas, "las hermanas son sagradas" – dijo Frogadier poniendo un tono intimidante.

En un rato Braixen bajo, y Charmeleon no pudo evitar confrontarla por haberle escondido lo de su hermanastro y esta le explico que a veces los demás no lo tomaba a bien, así que preferían no decirlo, y Frogadier se sintió orgulloso de haber puesto a prueba al pretendiente de su hermanastra. La cena resulto bien para Charmeleon, y tambien fue la primer vez que Frogadier hablaba con Charmeleon directa y honestamente, y al final decidió que Charmeleon le agradaba. Claro que cuando otro le agradaba a Frogadier, no siempre solía ser reciproco, y Frogadier lo sabía, así que ahora que Charmeleon le agradaba, simplemente lo dejaría.

Frogadier había llegado lejos, con respecto a sus acciones para proteger a su hermana, primero amenazo, durante el primer día de clases, a los amigos de Charmeleon, posteriormente amenazo al mismo Charmeleon, luego espió a Charmeleon y Braixen en su primera cita, en una cafetería, donde él estuvo en la mesa de al lado todo el tiempo y no lo notaron, luego para ver qué clase de pokemon era Charmeleon, que se había separado de sus amigos, comenzó a espiar a Wartortle, descubriendo que solo era una tortuga que quería divertirse, y también siguió a Ivysaur, que parecía ser un buen chico, siempre apoyando a sus amigos incluso defendiendo a chicas en apuros, como lo hizo siempre con Bayleef, llegando a espiar a Quilava y Croconaw en el proceso. Más tarde se entero de que Braixen posiblemente tenía otro pretendiente, Combusken, después de analizar a Combusken le agrado mucho más que Charmeleon y al enterarse de que iban a competir convenció a Wartortle de darle una MT a Combusken para que este ganara, pero Braixen no se dejo impresionar, Frogadier temió que Wartortle lo acusara, pero no Wartortle asumió toda la culpa, lo que hizo que Frogadier lo considerara como mucho más que un payaso, tras esto, al parecer todo iba bien, pero Frogadier escucho acerca de Monferno, y de sus "favores", conseguía información, manejaba apuestas, divulgaba secretos a cambio de dinero, comercializaba videos, y retaba constantemente a los otros a humillarse, si alguien podía decirle todo acerca de Charmeleon era él, pero al parecer no quiso, lo cual hizo que Frogadier, lo investigara, y al parecer lo hacía para impresionar a una chica, y su único amigo era Grotle, el más bueno de los iniciales, un alumno que todos los profesores querían, así que posiblemente Monferno no era la lacra que él creía, pero aun así su espionaje y participación no terminan ahí, pues Frogadier fue quien le recomendó la florería a Dewott, porque al ver a la hermana de Dewott, Devi salir con Marshtomp, amigo de un supuesto donjuán pokemon llamado Grovyle, le tuvo empatía, así que le dio la dirección de la florería donde se solían encontrar. Frogadier estuvo ahí todo el tiempo, aunque muchos no notaran su presencia.

Después de la cena y feliz de haber determinado que Charmeleon era digno de Braixen, Frogadier se fue a dormir, feliz, sin saber que le esperaba al día siguiente.

Llego a la escuela, siempre manteniendo su distancia de Braixen para no tener que confesar que eran familia. Y ahí Quilladin lo esperaba.

\- hola Frogadier ¿qué tal la cena con Charmeleon? – pregunto alegremente el tipo Planta.

\- Bien, bastante bien, de hecho por fin determine que ese lagarto es digno de mi hermana – dijo.

\- me alegra, creo que exageraste al espiar a todos los iniciales, digo, hay cosas que simplemente nadie tiene derecho a saber – dijo Quilladin.

\- si un pokemons es Honorable, no tiene secretos – dijo Frogadier muy intenso.

\- no exageres, yo por ejemplo, no quiero que nadie se entere que colecciono hongos con la cara de los legendarios, de hecho no lo sabrías, si no lo hubieses descubierto, y no por eso es malo, pero moriría de vergüenza si alguien más se entera – explico Quilladin.

\- eso me recuerda, tengo algo para ti amigo mío – dijo Frogadier buscando algo en su mochila.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – dudo Quilladin, Frogadier era impredecible.

\- es mi investigación completa sobre Liligant, deberías conocer mejor a tu pareja para el baile, en especial si quieres invitarla a salir después, no te preocupes, no tuvo novio antes, buena chica, buenas notas, amigas decentes, me agrada – dijo Frogadier dándole una libreta a Quillandin.

\- no hablas enserio – lo encaro Quilladin – no es correcto.

\- Solo protejo a mi amigo, sabes que eres el único en el que confió – dijo Frogadier serio.

\- sabes, pierdes demasiado tiempo haciendo esas tretas ninjas y con el juego mental, ¿Qué pasa con lo demás? Ya sabes, hace tiempo que quieres formar una banda de rock, y no lo haces, te quejas de no tener suficiente tiempo para estudiar, podrías tener más tiempo para estudiar, también podrías incluso tener una novia o simplemente más amigos – le dijo Quilladin.

Frogadier no respondió, era cierto, el tocaba la guitarra desde que era un Froakie, algun día quería subirse a un escenario con una banda, pero a penas podía practicar, y era cierto a veces le faltaba tiempo para estudiar y sus notas eran mediocres quedando en vergüenza contra su hermanastra que tomaba cursos adelantados, al punto de llevar cursos para pokemons psíquicos, por más que obtendría recién el tipo psíquico al evolucionar a Delphox. Era un extraño dilema, hacer lo que siempre hizo y para lo que él se entreno, o hacer un cambio radical en su estilo de vida, lo cual lo dejo mudo y pensativo, y no dijo palabra mientras iba a su primera clase.

Frogadier estaba aburrido en la clase de Taxonomía pokemon y en un momento mientras divagaba, se le ocurrió una simple idea "ahora que no tengo que preocuparme por Braixen, quizá pueda intentar hacer las cosas diferentes, como dijo Quillandin, ser más normal… jajajaja" comenzó a reírse pero en voz alta por error, y todos a su alrededor lo miraban como a un loco, obviamente él era el chico raro y actuar así no ayudaba a su reputación. Al final de la clase, no faltaron los pokemons que le recordaron el incidente a Frogadier, y comenzaban a molestarlo, hasta que Ivysaur intervino.

\- ¡dejen de fastidiarlo! – les dijo a Cacturne y Raticate que se reían imitando la risa de Frogadier.

Frogadier que los miraba apenado de inmediato les lanzo un hidro-pulso que los empujo hasta el final del pasillo.

\- gracias Ivysaur, pero no era necesario, solo quería que se creyeran vencedores con su burlas antes de echarlos a volar – confeso Frogadier.

\- de acuerdo, pero deberías tratar de bajar el perfil, hay muchos cosas que se dicen de ti, y siempre habrán pokemons que se burlaran – advirtió Ivysaur.

\- pues no hago caso de la burlas, nunca he tenido problemas con eso – dijo Frogadier orgulloso.

Ivysaur luego se fue por su lado, Frogadier jamás había hecho caso a nada que le impidiera ser él mismo, así que paso por alto el consejo de Ivysaur. Tenía que ir a su clase de Ciencias del agua, todo iba bien, el profesor Politoed hacia qué uno por uno leyera su tarea en frente de todos, les había pedido un ensayo sobre el estado liquido de la materia, Frogadier esperaba pacientemente su turno hasta que el profesor lo llamo, tomo la hoja donde había hecho su resumen, lo escribió a su estilo, y el resultado quizá le gusto, pero no tendría muy buenas críticas.

\- El estado liquido de la materia, es uno de los estados elementales de la materia, se da por el constante movimiento de moléculas con enlaces efímeros, es un estado fácilmente alterable, ya que los líquidos cambian su forma por el recipiente que los contiene – hasta ahí todo normal – también es un estado de fácil combinación, sabían que por ejemplo la sangre es un tejido liquido, lleno de proteínas y por eso se solidifica al salir del cuerpo, es el mismo principio científico que con la gelatina, sé que no es de relevancia compara la gelatina con la sangre, pero es cierto, continuando… – Primera extrañeza – … Al menos el 76% de la materia en el planeta está en estado liquido, eso nos incluye, pues somos sacos llenos de liquido que se mueven, lo que es curioso, todo lo que tenemos en el interior esta mojado, me parece divertido… El agua puede conformar objetos sólidos como el hielo, que es tan sólido que podría usarse como cuchillo… La presión y la fuerza de las caídas de agua son impresionantes tratándose de materia tan aparentemente suave, que es capaz de desmembrar a un pokemon fácilmente… – seguía diciendo datos científicos combinados con raras frases hasta el final –… ese es mi informe, gracias.

Al final todos murmuraban, cosas como "es tan raro", "se cayó de cabeza cuando era chiquito" "¿Qué le pasa?" "¿Qué tiene?".

\- mmm Gracias Frogadier, eso fue….original – dijo el profesor también extrañado.

Frogadier nunca antes se había sentido incomodo de hacer algo inesperado, "¡¿QUÉ ME PASA?!" pensó, eso no era normal en él, al final de la clase aun seguían hablando de su extraña tarea, y Frogadier comenzaba a sentirse avergonzado, comenzaba a afectarle. En el almuerzo, él intentaba estar tranquilo, busco a Quilladin quien estaba sentado con Grotle, Monferno y Abi, y lo llamo para sentarse con ellos, Frogadier le hizo caso, pero no se sentía cómodo.

\- Hola a todos – saludo intentando mantenerse calmado.

Lo saludaron también, y comenzó una conversación en la cual Frogadier no deseaba participar, solo escuchaba, hablaban sobre el baile, sobre una nueva película, sobre como Monferno estaba decidido a cerrar su negocio para siempre, y por ultimo algo que si resultaba interesante.

\- … Ya Monferno, confiesa ¿de qué es lo que más te arrepientes, de tu viejo negocio? – reto Abi.

\- Pues… me arrepiento de haber hecho apuestas con las chicas de por medio – confeso Monferno.

\- ¿a qué te refieres con eso? – dudo Quilladin.

\- cuando todos volvieron a clases, volvieron hormonales, y les preocupaba la aceptación, ya saben, poke-pubertad, así que para hacer mis tratos comencé a retar a los chicos a enamorar a ciertas chicas, o invitarlas al baile, me arrepiento porque eso me dio mala fama con las hembras, también porque perdí mi dinero un par de veces – confeso Monferno apenado, porque Abi lo miraba mal.

\- eso estuvo mal – le reprendió Grotle.

\- Si que eras un diablillo – le dijo Quiladin – a ¿Quiénes retaste de los iniciales? – pregunto curioso.

\- bueno, rete a Grovyle a Invitar al baile a Servine, no acepto; rete a Combusken a invitar a Braixen, se notaba que el pobre estaba enamorado, lo intento, no le salió, y luego rete a lo mismo a Charmeleon, así que yo di origen a la pareja de moda… – Entonces Frogadier protesto.

\- ¡UNA APUESTA! ESE LAGARTO SALE CON MI HERMANASTRA POR UNA APUESTA – gritó, no llamo la atención de todos en la cafetería, pero había abierto la boca más de la cuenta.

\- ¡Tranquilo Frogadier! – trato de calmarlo Quilladin, pues Quilladin y lo sabía

\- perdón, solo que eso es horrible – confeso Frogadier con serenidad, a pesar de haber gritado.

\- ¿"Hermanastra"? – preguntaron al unisonó Grotle, Monferno y Abi algo impactados.

\- De acuerdo, Braixen es mi hermanastra, mi papá se caso con su mamá poco después de que ambos entramos a primaria, y ahora somos hermanastros, no solemos decirlo porque los demás hablan, y eso incomoda a Braixen y no todos lo entienden – explico aun tranquilo.

Grotle, Abi y Monferno lo entendieron, Frogadier no lo dudaba, pero ahora Charmeleon ya no le agradaba tanto, y tratándose de Frogadier, estaba dispuesto a declararle la guerra a Charmeleon, incluso le hubiese gustado iniciar un guerra, Kanto versus Kalos, claro que estaba exagerando, así que se calmo, y continuo tranquilo hasta que Braixen se acerco a la mesa donde los demás continuaban hablando.

\- Frogadier, ¿puedo hablar contigo? – le dijo Braixen que parecía preocupada e incómoda.

\- si claro – dijo Frogadier mientras se levantaba de la mesa, mientras los demás lo miraban raro.

Ambos se alejaron de la multitud y Braixen comenzó a hablar.

\- Frogradier ¿Qué paso en clase? Todos dicen que enloqueciste – pregunto Braixen.

\- al parecer no les gusto mi tarea – dijo Frogadier restándole importancia.

\- muéstrame por favor tu tarea – pidió Braixen, ella también cuidaba de su hermanastro.

\- no es nada Braixen – dijo Frogadier, busco en su mochila y entrego la hoja a Braxien.

Braixen a leyó rápidamente y suspiro.

\- Frogadier, no puedes hablar de gelatina y sangre, ni mucho menos de mutilaciones por la fuerza de las caídas de agua, con razón los pokemons están hablando – le regaño Braixen.

\- nunca me importo lo que los otros dijeran de mí, no entiendo porque ahora es importante, creí que lo importante era ser uno mismo – reclamo Frogadier, aunque el mismo no se sentía bien.

\- lo sé, pero no todos lo entienden, ahora por las hormonas y la inmadurez existe algo llamado Estatus Quo, si alguien se sale de esos parámetros, los demás lo rechazan, es tonto, lo sé, pero es parte de ser adolescente – explico Braixen.

\- me temo que tengo malas noticias – anuncio Frogadier serio, intentando cambiar de tema.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Braixen paciente.

\- tu amado novio Charmeleon, solo te invito a salir por una apuesta con ese mono, Monferno, no porque realmente le gustes – explico Frogadier molesto.

Braixen suspiro, y con calma hablo.

\- Charmeleon ya me lo había confesado, hace tiempo cuando veíamos un juego de Fuerza, y se dio cuenta de que yo soy fanática del deporte, se impresiono y al parecer se sintió mal y me lo conto, me molesto al inicio, pero fue lo mejor, fue honesto y la verdad me hace feliz – dijo enterneciéndose un poco, pero luego recupero la seriedad – y eso no cambia el hecho de que tú debes calmarte, y ser más discreto, toda eso atraerá tensión negativa – advirtió.

\- No sé, no era importante, pero admito que comienza a molestarme – confeso Frogadier decaído.

\- solo cálmate, Quilladin seguro te ayudara, y no llames más la atención – dijo Braixen animándolo.

\- ok – dijo Frogadier algo resignado mientras se iba de vuelta.

Quiso enfocarse en Charmeleon para ignorar ese asunto de bajar su perfil, pero no podía ignorarlo, en especial por ser la segunda vez que se lo decían, además lo otro, Charmeleon no había lastimado a Braixen, y de hecho había sido honesto, un idiota, pero honesto. Esto atormentaba a Frogadier, tenía que bajar la cabeza, no solo era raro, sino también algo que empeoraba el problema era el hecho de que fuese el chico nuevo, que no se había adaptado.

Frogadier necesitaba ayuda, y era hora de probar su teoría, esa teoría sobre el compañerismo que había entre los iniciales, sabía que casi todos ellos tenían sus diferencias solucionadas, excepto con Grovyle y Prinplup, pero confiaba en que la unión entre los demás lo ayudará. En su clase de Batalla pokemon se encontró con Ivysaur, con Bayleef, y con Monferno, hasta donde él sabía podía confiar plenamente en ellos (quizá no tanto en Monferno), así que mientras otros dos pokemons peleaban, se acerco a estos.

\- hola Ivysaur, Bayleef, Monferno – saludo nervioso, no sabía en realidad cuán lejos o cerca estaba su teoría de la realidad, ni si era cierto que podía pedirles ayuda.

\- hola – le respondió el saludo incomoda Bayleef, era la primer vez que hablaban.

\- ¿sucede algo Frogadier? – pregunto Monferno.

\- tengo que pedirles ayuda, y esperaba poder confiar en ustedes – dijo un poco decaído.

\- claro, solo dinos a ver qué podemos hacer – dijo Ivysaur amablemente, pero dudando.

\- esa es la especialidad de Grotle y a menos que incluya trabajo de loquisho, en ese caso soy el indicado – dijo Monferno en tono juguetón.

\- necesito ayuda para ser normal – dijo Frogadier de golpe como si le costara admitir la idea.

\- Ok, entiendo que todos piensan que estás loco, pero creo que solo deberías dejar de hacer locuras públicas, no es cuestión de ser normal, lo normal es aburrido – opino Bayleef.

\- sí, Bayleef tiene razón, no es algo que se deba cambiar solo mantén el perfil bajo – dijo Ivysaur.

\- Zorry, no puedo ayudarte – se disculpo Monferno.

\- Por favor, nunca antes me había importado lo que piensen de mí, y estaba feliz de ser raro y de pronto, me importa… – continuo persuadiendo y explicando hasta que el profesor Golem llamo para pelear contra Pidgeotto.

Frogadier se puso en posición, no estaba de humor para pelear, pero no podía hacer nada, así que se concentro cerró los ojos, y diseño una estrategia, él concia lengüetazo que no serviría contra Pidgeotto por ser tipo normal, contaba entonces con Hidro-pulso, Canon, y ataque rápido, pero esos movimientos no le aseguraban el triunfo.

\- ¡COMIENSEN! – grito el profesor.

Frogadier se apresuro a lanzar un ataque rápido, muy certero, y Pidgeotto respondió con tornado, que lo golpeo directamente, entonces Frogadier lanzo un Hidro-pulso certero, que llego a confundir a Pidgeotto, haciendo que se hiera sí mismo, Frogadier entonces afino un poco su garganta y uso Canon, golpeando de nuevo a Pidgeotto, Pidgeotto seguía confundido, pero acertó un ataque arena, la arena en los ojos era molesta, pero Frogadier sabía que a esa batalla solo le quedaba un turno, uso Hidro-pulso, y vio como Pidgeotto caía vencido. Frogadier se termino de limpiar la arena de los ojos, y volvió donde los demás iniciales.

\- perdón, ya regrese – decía mientras bebía una súper-poción – ahora ¿me van a ayudar? – insistió.

\- no dejaras de insistir ¿verdad? – dijo Monferno aun sorprendido por lo rápido que logro ganar.

\- sí, soy insistente y muy testarudo – dijo tranquilamente Frogadier.

\- supongo que debemos ayudarte, pero enseñarte a ser normal, no es exactamente lo me gustaria hacer – dijo Ivysaur finalmente.

\- supongo que yo puedo ayudarte con reglas de comportamiento, todo el tiempo estoy cuidando de la conducta de Croconaw – dijo Bayleef.

\- y yo puedo ayudarte con tu imagen y reputación, como tu manager – dijo Monferno animado.

Luego de eso, Monferno llamo a Grotle para comenzar el proyecto, de ayudar a Frogadier, Bayleef involucro a Servine, la maestra de la compostura, si alguien podía ayudar era ella, y Servine acepto porque le parecía divertida la idea de una transformación, y trajo consigo como asistentes a Dewott y Pignite, Marshtomp se entero del proyecto por Dewott, y por curiosos junto a Combusken se unieron. Bayleef obviamente también les conto a Croconaw y Quilava quienes quisieron ayudar, Ivysaur por su parte no pudo evitar contarles tanto a Charmeleon como a Wartortle, y claro que no podían faltar Braixen y Quillandin, claro que ambos dudaban un poco de la idea de Frogadier, pero igual querían ayudar.

Ya habían acordado todos reunirse después de la escuela, y Frogadier confirmo el grado de unión de los iniciales, quizá por eso, su papá se había casado con su antigua compañera de escuela, y su mejor amigo seguía siendo el inicial de tipo planta de su región. Los únicos dos que no formaban parte de ese proyecto eran Grovyle y Prinplup. Pero Prinplup aun estaba suspendido, y recién al día siguiente volvería a clases, pero Frogadier sabía que Grovyle asistiría aun así. Si iba a renunciar a ser raro, al menos tenía que ser raro una vez más, y por todo lo que sabía de Grovyle, el y Servine tenía una complicada relación, era una de las pocos sucesos en los cuales él no había participado, sí que decidió hacerlo por última vez. Aunque le aterraba pensar en eso, pero quizá luego podría hacer esas cosas para las cuales no tenía tiempo, no estaba tampoco muy seguro de lo que había hecho, no sabía si era una buena idea, pero si lograba dejar de sentirse mal por lo que los demás pensaran, triunfaría, aunque quizá el precio era demasiado alto, de hecho no se sentía seguro de nada, … (Esta Historia Continuara)


	12. Ni lo uno Ni lo otro (parte 2)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 1: Los Iniciales**

**NI LO UNO NI LO OTRO (parte 2)**

Era la salida de jueves, y oficialmente Frogadier había hecho su última locura, hacía horas, había hecho que todos los iniciales lo apoyaran para ser normal, los había citado en su casa, en unas horas, hasta mientras caminaba tranquilo, en la fachada de la escuela, hasta que se topo con Vaporeon.

\- Hola Frogadier – saludo ella algo incomoda.

\- hola Vaporeon ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Frogadier también incomodo, era su cita para el baile, pero no había hablado con ella más de una vez, y fue quien Braixen lo arreglo todo.

\- es sobre el baile, me gusta ser honesta, y la verdad hay cosas que se dicen de ti, que te ríes de la nada, y hablas de cosas extrañas y perturbadoras, no estoy segura de querer ir contigo al baile, no me sentiría cómoda, y tampoco me parece que tu quieres ir conmigo – le dijo Vaporeon.

\- la verdad me parece… - Frogadier iba a decirle que estaba bien, pues si no le agradaba, no serviría de nada llevarla al baile, que fuese una linda pokemon, poco le importaba, pero alguien más hablo por él.

\- Vaporeon, no deberías hacer caso a lo que dicen, es puro chisme, Frogadier es un gran chico, y se divertirán mucho en el baile – dijo Braixen para salvar la cita de Frogadier.

\- bueno, si tú lo dices, pero tampoco parece que Frogadier quiera ir conmigo – dijo Vaporeon.

\- Solo está nervioso, así es él – dijo Braixen para hacer que Vaporeon confiara.

\- está bien, nos vemos mañana, debo ir al teatro – dijo antes de irse.

\- no era necesario, ella no es mi tipo, y no me refiero a que no sea tipo agua, sino me refiero a que no tenemos química, ni reacciones hormonales mutuas – dijo Frogadier.

\- solo quiero que tengas pareja para el baile de mañana, además hoy es tu transformación, justo a tiempo para el baile, aun creo que no deberías exagerar tanto, pero si lo haces, entonces debería importante ir acompañado al baile, es el primer baile de la secundaria, y por más que no me agrada la idea, todos lo que vayan sin pareja se verán mal – le dijo Braixen.

\- de acuerdo, mejor vayamos a casa, recuerda que tenemos que comer, y tú tienes que salir para volver a entrar a la casa cuando todos vengan – dijo Frogadier.

\- si mejor vámonos – dijo Braixen comenzando a caminar a casa.

Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde, y todos los iniciales comenzaban a reunirse en la sala de la casa de Frogadier, Braixen se les unió, y parecía que no faltaba nadie, así que comenzaron.

\- En primera les agradezco que hayan venido hoy a ayudarme, en especial porque sé que soy el más extraño entre ustedes, y con muchos de ustedes aun no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar, así que ¿por dónde comenzamos? – dijo Frogadier en frente de todos, colgado del techo de la sala.

\- Quizá deberías comenzar dejando de colgarte de los muros – dijo Charmelon algo extrañado.

Frogadier hizo caso y se despego del techo hizo una pirueta y cayo de pie, y tomo nota.

\- mmm me parece que hay que trabajar contigo en postura y compostura – dijo Servine.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi postura? – dudo Frogadier.

\- caminas encobrado, los de tu especie, caminan con la espalda recta y la cabeza hacía delante, y al caminar encorvado, parece que eres cohibido o escondes algo, lo cual da malas primeras impresiones – explico Servine acercándose y poniéndolo en una postura correcta.

\- me parece que vas tener que enseñarle a caminar – dijo Bayleef acercándose a su amiga – suele hacerlo arrastrando las patas.

\- Esto es un plan para volverlo normal, no es una lección de etiqueta, chicas – se quejo Wartortle.

\- ¿entonces tu que puedes hacer por él? – reto Servine.

\- enseñarle como ser genial, como yo – dijo señalándose a sí mismo y presumiendo, entonces solo para molestar algunos chicos comenzaron a reírse.

\- ¿está bien reírse de los amigos? – pregunto Frogadier confundido.

\- solo cuando hacen tonterías o presumen, es un modo de evitar egos inflados – le aclaro Ivysaur.

Frogadier tomo nota. Entonces alguien toco el timbre de la casa de Frogadier, y Braixen dudando quien podría ser, abrió, y el pokemon que estaba al otro lado sorprendió a todos, incluso a Frogadier, era Prinplup.

\- ¿me permiten pasar? – pregunto amable y algo sumiso.

\- si claro – dijo Braixen dudando, pues todos sabían lo que había hecho.

\- Yo le dije que viniera – confeso Grotle.

\- pues yo no quiero que él participe en esto – advirtió Quilava muy molesto.

\- pues antes que nada supongo que te debo una disculpa Quilava, y creo que también a todos por no haber sido el mejor compañero, fui un Divo, ya tuve lo que merecía, me suspendieron de la escuela, me expulsaron del club de teatro, me castigaron tres meses y me quitaron la tarjeta de crédito, – confeso Prinplup, era bien sabido que su familia era elitista y tenían mucho dinero, así que no bromeaba – pero aun así me las arregle para traerte una oferta de paz – dijo acercándose a Quilava y entregándole un paquete.

Todos miraban, Quilava por curiosidad abrió el paquete, y al quitar el papel de regalo, casi se cae de espaldas, no podía creerlo, era una copia del disco "hotel california" de "The Braviarys" autografiada por los cinco miembros originales del grupo, con el certificado de autenticidad de las firmas, Quilava se quedo frio, entonces lo saco para que todos lo vieran.

\- Es… Es… no puedo creer… el disco autografiado… es increíble – dijo Quilava trabándose.

\- ¿me perdonas? – pregunto Prinplup.

\- claro que sí, esto debió costar una fortuna y te quitaron la tarjeta de crédito – dijo Quilava.

Entonces Prinplup se sento cerca de Grotle, y Monferno hablo.

\- ¿ahora tengo que ser amigo de Prinplup? – pregunto en voz alta.

\- esa es tu decisión – le respondió Grotle.

\- no estamos aquí para eso, estamos aquí para ayudar a Frogadier ¿en que van? – pregunto Prinplup, se notaba que algo había cambiado en él, y a todos les agrado el cambio.

\- le íbamos a enseñar a parase y caminar – dijo Bayleef.

\- perfecto, yo puedo ayudar con eso y con los modales básicos – dijo Prinplup.

\- él sí sabe – dijo Servine mientras ambos acomodaban la columna de Frogadier…

Pero ahí no terminaron de aparecer los invitados sorpresa. después de un rato, y mientras Dewott le daba una lista de cosas de las que no debía hablar en conversaciones normales y Pignite le explicaba cómo hablar sin sonar extraño, alguien más toco el timbre, esta vez Quilladin abrió, y era Grovyle, Bayleef volteo la cabeza, no quería saber nada de Grovyle, Combusken y Marshtomp se acercaron, Servine solo ignoro su presencia, o mejor dicho lo intento, pero luego se acerco a Dewott abrazándose a él, haciéndolo sentir raro, claro que Dewott entendía en realidad lo que pasaba, Grovyle fue más agresivo que Prinplup y entro.

\- hola a todos ¿Por qué no me invitaron a la reunión de los iniciales? creí que era uno de ustedes, me entere por otros – dijo Grovyle bastante serio.

\- de hecho esta es una reunión para ayudar a Frogadier a ser normal, no es algo social – explico Quillandin algo nervioso.

Frogadier se rio, el había extendido el rumor de la reunión de iniciales para hacer que Grovyle se apareciera, estaba en realidad experimentando con sus nuevos compañeros, esa era su ultima locura, porque según lo que le habían dicho, la manipulación de conducta y los juegos mentales no eran algo normal.

\- ya veo, puedo ayudar, no tengo problema con eso – dijo Grovyle – aunque creo que algunos no me quieren aquí – reclamo Grovyle.

\- Actuaste muy mal – le dijo Combusken serio.

\- Nos dejaste de lado por unas risas, es no es ser amigo, y algunos aquí merecen disculpas de tu parte, no solo yo y Combusken, algunos pokemons hembras a los que lastimaste por creerte mucho también – le reclamo Marshtomp lanzándole una indirecta muy directa.

\- lo sé, pero a mi también me molesta que invitaran a Prinplup y no a mi – dijo Grovyle decepcionado.

\- yo ya me arregle con los que tenía que hacerlo, tú tienes que arreglarte también – dijo Prinplup.

Grovyle suspiro, no solía ofrecer disculpas, y menos en público, pero de acerco más sus amigos, en frente de todos, y bajo la cabeza, algo nunca antes visto, tanto que Monferno no aguanto la tentación de filmarlo con su celular, a Grovyle le tembló la voz.

\- lo siento, no aguante unas risas, actué como si lo supiera todo, no estuvo bien y lo lamento, ustedes son mis amigos y nunca debía actuar así – se disculpo con Marshtomp y Combusken.

Ambos pusieron el ala y la pata sobre los hombros de su amigo.

\- felicidades, pero aun le debes disculpas a otras – dijo Combusken con otra indirecta más directa.

Grovyle se acerco a Bayleef, quien seguía molesta, y como Ivysaur estaba a su lado eso resultaba aun más incomodo, además más de la mitad de los iniciales sabían de Bayleef y Ivysaur.

\- perdón Bayleef, actué como un tonto, con lo último que te hice, sé que debes creer que soy un indecente y un idiota, y lamento eso, no debí hacerlo, y no soy bueno disculpándome, por favor de dejar de mirarme así – dijo Grovyle perdiendo algo la paciencia porque Bayleef prácticamente lo estaba asesinando con la mirada.

\- continua, quiero escuchar la disculpa completa – dijo Bayleef bastante segura.

\- debí dejarte en paz, no lo hice y te perdí, lo siento, te presione y admito que fue lo peor, y desde ahora te dejare en paz, lo siento – dijo Grovyle bastante arrepentido y nervioso.

\- de acuerdo, pero tomara tiempo para que pueda volver a tratarte bien – dijo Bayleef algo resentida pero menos molesta.

\- Eso si esta bravo, yo temblaría si fuera tu – interrumpió Croconaw diciendo algo inoportuno.

Braixen se sentía feliz de ver que las cosas entre todos se arreglaban, pero se estaba haciendo tarde y Frogadier aun tenía mucho que aprender.

\- De acuerdo, ahora volvamos a lo de antes, creo que deberíamos enseñarle a Frogadier cosas para el baile de mañana, ya saben, como comportarse… – sugirió Braixen.

Servine miraba directamente Grovyle, ella sentía que se merecía una disculpa, pero Grovyle no se la iba a ofrecer, de hecho al parecer Combusken, Marshtomp, incluso Dewott esperaban que Grovyle se disculpara con Servine, pero eso no pasaría, y mientras Braxien mencionaba algunas cosas por detrás de ella, Quilladin se acerco a Frogadier y le dijo en voz baja.

\- yo sé que tú hiciste que Grovyle viniera – le dijo Quilladin.

\- tenía que despedirme de ser raro – dijo Frogadier algo nostálgico, le habían prohibido hacer muchas cosas que le resultaban divertidas, como colgarse de los muros o hablar de un modo extraño para complicar a la gente, y sin duda esto le preocupaba, pero se sentía feliz de haber unido a todos los iniciales, alguien normal nunca lo hubiera hecho.

\- Ok, me parece que deberíamos pensar en su imagen pública, ya saben, distinguirlo sin exponerlo, y algo que diga "chico tranquilo, genial y amigable", más normal que eso no hay, señores – anuncio Monferno como si estuviera diseñando publicidad para un producto.

\- ¿y por qué ese tono? – dudo Braixen.

\- porque Frogadier me nombro su manager, y ahora que no estoy ocupado en mi negocio, necesito algo a que dedicarme o me volveré loco ¿otra pregunta? o alguien me dará una idea innovadora para sacar a adelante la imagen de mi representado – dijo Monferno tomando las riendas.

\- que tal un cambio de look – dijo Bayleef tímida porque la reunión se empezaba a tornar rara.

\- esa idea me gusta ¿Qué opinan gente? – pregunto Monferno.

\- ¿Cómo cambiarle el look si Frogadier todo el rato esta al natural? – dijo Braixen extrañada.

\- bueno, los pokemons adolescente usan ropa por dos razones, decorarse o abrigarse, y aquí tenemos a Wartortle que usa ese collarcito de surfista, muy distintivo de nuestro amigo – dijo Monferno acercándose a Wartortle, incomodándolo – o por ejemplo tu Braixen, de vez en cuando usas aretes u otros accesorios, lo cual dice que eres una niña linda, por eso, quizá agregar algo que dé el mensaje adecuado ¿algun voluntario para la tarea? – dijo Monferno sorprendiendo a todos.

\- déjenmelo a mí, yo sé muy bien combinar ropa de Chico – dijo Servine orgullosa de su talento.

\- es cierto, ella prácticamente me viste – dijo Pignite de buen humor.

\- Yo te ayudo, eso suena divertido y fue mi idea – dijo Bayleef.

\- yo también ayudare con la nueva imagen, vamos a la cuarto de Frogadier, y revisemos con que podemos trabajar – dijo Braixen.

Las tres chicas se retiraron, y Monferno volvió a dirigir la reunión.

\- ahora que hemos puesto a la inteligencia femenina a trabajar en la imagen de Frogadier, alguien más deme una idea para trabajar, tenemos tiempo límite, en especial porque mi mami solo me dio permiso hasta las siete – dijo Monferno para apresurar las cosas.

\- Que tal buscar algun modo de que no llame la atención – sugirió Croconaw.

\- Eso está bien, pero algo más concreto en que trabajar – dijo Monferno.

\- la verdad Frogadier no es nada normal, así que creo que lograr esto en una tarde es muy improbable, por otra parte aquí tenemos a dos actores casi profesionales del teatro, que ellos le enseñen método de actuación a Frogadier – sugirió Charmeleon.

\- Excelente idea, Prinplup, Quilava, a lo suyo – ordeno Monferno.

Quilava y Prinplup se acercaron a Frogadier, y se fueron a un rincón para tratar de enseñarle a "actuar" normal, Prinplup contribuyó con su conocimiento de técnicas de actuación, y Quilava aporto su experiencia por haber sido "el perfecto promedio", mientras Monferno encargo a Charmeleon, Marshtomp y Grotle, los que tenían mejor suerte con las chicas al parecer, escribir las reglas de cómo tratar a una chica, y de cómo ligar como un pokemon normal. Mientras tanto los demás hacían estrategias sobre cuál debía ser la nueva identidad de Frogadier, y sobre cómo hacer que los demás pokemons olvidaran los incidentes pasados que habían dado mala reputación a Frogadier.

Eran las siete de la noche, todos estaban cansados, en especial Monferno, porque desde cierto punto el dirigió toda la operación. Frogadier había ido a su cuarto a cambiarse, repaso un rato sus apuntes, todos lo esperaban abajo para ver el resultado. Y bajo las gradas, él se sentía diferente, y al verlo, todos aplaudieron, porque al parecer su trabajo dio frutos. Frogadier estaba vestido, un saco juvenil y una corbata floja en el cuello, le daban una aspecto inocente, casual, moderno y divertido, caminar del modo correcto hacia que pasara desapercibido, entonces hablo.

\- muchas gracias a todos por ayudarme – dijo amablemente, una frase simple, nada rara.

Todos festejaron la transformación de Frogadier, claro que Frogadier tenía una sensación rara en el estomago, como una vacio, y no era hambre. Todos se retiraron, incluyendo a Braixen, claro que después de unos minutos Braxien volvió a la casa, solo lo hizo para no confesar que eran hermanastros. Frogadier se miro al espejo y casi ni se reconoció, él nunca hubiese imaginado que terminaría así, tenía ganas de subirse a los muros, pero no lo hizo, con la ropa hubiese sido incomodo, y además, era raro, se suponía que no debía serlo.

Era el viernes, solo quedaban unas horas para el baile, y Frogadier hizo su debut en la escuela, aunque algunos lo vieron y se sorprendieron del cambio, otros lo pasaron por alto, eso era bueno, caminaba recto con las patas en el suelo, no en los muros, saludaba a sus conocidos con naturalidad, Prinplup le dio el ejercicio de crear un personaje, otro Frogadier que actuara normal, y que él se convirtiera en ese Frogadier y así lo hizo, claro que Quilava le ayudo a crear al personaje. En eso Frogadier se encontró con Vaporeon, y como la conocía la saludo.

\- Hola Vaporeon – le dijo tranquilo y amable, como le habían enseñado.

\- hola Frogadier, te ves diferente – dijo ella extrañada, noto claramente el cambio.

\- ¿diferente cómo? – dudo Frogadier, porque diferente no solía ser normal.

\- menos raro, de hecho te ves bien – le dijo más feliz.

\- sí, creo que actué un poco loco, pero eso se acabo – dijo, una frase ni muy estilizada ni muy chabacana, el perfecto medio y lo que debía decir.

\- nos vemos luego, debo ir a clases, y no olvides que en la noche nos encontraremos en la fuente de la escuela a las siete y quince – le dijo dedicándole una ligera sonrisa.

\- nos vemos – dijo, y agradeció que Charmeleon le enseñara a sonreír, pues le tuvo que sonreírle a Vaporeon, aunque fue forzado se vio natural.

La tipo agua se retiro, Frogadier se preguntaba entonces "¿me hubiese sonreído si siguiera siendo el Frogadier raro?", eso lo deprimió un poco, pero tenía que ir a clases. Llego a su clase de Literatura legendaria, entro y nadie se inmuto por él salvo, Quilladin y Ivysaur que tenían esa misma clase.

\- hola Frogadier ¿Qué tal la normalidad? – pregunto Ivysaur.

\- un poco aburrida, y algo deprimente – dijo Frogadier algo decaído.

\- descuida quizá es solo hasta que te acostumbres, y luego estarás bien – lo animo Quilladin.

Frogadier se sentó en su sitio, toda la clase estuvo tranquilo, pero esa tranquilidad era imposible de aguantar, se sentía tan aburrido, y mientras la profesora Masquerain comenzaba a escribir un cuestionario en la pizarra, Frogadier tomo una hoja de papel, comenzó a garabatearla, de pronto noto que la forma de su garabato se parecía a ese legendario Darkrai, y comenzó a dibujar sobre el papel un Darkrai pero pinto de rojo, y le agrego un sobrero de copa, y una caña de pescar, le divirtió su pequeña caricatura, pero era algo rara, así que no la termino, y escondió el papel para que nadie lo viera, en especial porque le agrego patas de rana, y se puso a copiar el cuestionario de la pizarra, de nuevo sintiéndose más aburrido que nunca. Al final de la case, sintió que habían pasado siete horas, pero solo fueron dos horas de clases, luego de eso camino hasta la piscina de la escuela, tenía clase de natación, Ahí Dewott, Marshtomp, y Wartortle lo esperaban, para ver si su trabajo había sido en vano o no, y al verlo normal, lo pasaron por alto, al terminar la clase, mientras todos se secaban, Frogadier miro a la pared, y quiso subirse al muro, o decir algo raro, o incomodar a alguien, pero no lo hizo, y continuo actuando normal queriendo ser raro por dentro.

Durante el almuerzo los iniciales de Kanto discutían sobre Frogadier.

\- No me lo puedo creer, pero Frogadier ahora es normal – dijo Charmeleon bastante asombrado.

\- a mi me preocupa un poco, Frogadier dijo que estaba aburrido y triste – dijo Ivysaur preocupado.

-aprecio que te preocupes por mi – dijo Frogadier haciendo notar que estaba ahí, estaba sentado en la mesa de al lado, no quería ser raro, solo no pudo evitar meterse.

\- No me digas que todo ese trabajo fue por nada – se quejo Wartortle.

\- no es eso, sino que no me siento bien – dijo Frogadier decaído – y sentirse triste hasta donde yo sé es perfectamente normal.

\- Animo Frogadier, hoy es baile, e iras con Vaporeon – trato de animarlo Charmeleon.

\- a ella no le agrado, solo le agrada el Frogadier normal, no el raro, y no me siento bien siendo el normal – dijo Frogadier bastante triste.

\- esto es lo que me temía – dijo Ivysaur.

Frogadier se alejo debía pensarlo, todos habían trabajado muy duro por él, pero estaba aburrido y triste, ahora todos lo dejaban tranquilo, pero cuando era el mismo lo trataban mal, eso no estaba bien. Frogadier estuvo paseando por la escuela pensativo. Hasta que vio a Quilladin y Braixen.

-¡ahí estas! Estábamos tan preocupados – dijo Braixen al ver a su hermanastro.

\- Ivysaur, Charmeleon y Wartortle nos dijeron que estabas mal – dijo Quilladin.

\- odio este dilema, ser normal y que todos me dejen en paz, pero aburriéndome hasta la depresión, o ser raro y que todos me molesten, pero divertirme – dijo Frogadier abatido.

Entonces se escucharon pasos desde el fondo del pasillo, y un inoportuno comentario se escucho.

\- te dije no podría ser normal, me debes una hamburguesa de pescado – dijo Croconaw a Quilava.

Y esto hizo que se ganar a un codazo, pero no solo Quilava y Croconaw estaban ahí, todos los iniciales estaban ahí, entonces Frogadier se sintió raro, no esperaba que se preocuparan tanto por él, era la primera vez que se sentía parte de los iniciales, si no fuese parte de ellos, no estarían ahí.

\- todos coincidimos en que si no te hace feliz, deberías volver a ser extraño – Dijo Quilladin.

En ese momento Frogadier se quedo quieto, tanto que incomodo a todos, y luego salto, pegándose a un muro, y ahí se quito la ropa, la arrojo al suelo y grito.

\- HE VUELTO – dijo mientras saltaba de una pared a la otra.

\- Pero antes de eso, creo que tuvimos un mal enfoque, creo que también ya resolvimos como hacer que dejen de burlarse tus rarezas – anuncio Monferno bastante orgulloso.

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunto Frogadier poniendo de nuevo los pies en el suelo.

\- Derrotaste a Pidgeotto con mucha facilidad, eres un buen pokemon de pelea – dijo Ivysaur.

\- no fue exactamente algo grande – dijo Frogadier, restándole importancia, sin comprender.

\- si todos se dan cuenta de que eres fuerte, entonces dejaran de tratarte como un fenómeno – Explico prinplup.

\- Con eso fácilmente te puedes ganar un lugar entre los más poderosos, y nadie se mete con ellos, todos los adoran – dijo Combusken para animar a Frogadier.

\- déjalo en mis manos, claro que será una campaña de desarrollo lento, y necesitare mover las influencias de Charmeleon y Combusken, que se codean con los poderosos, porque yo no le caigo bien a Gabite, y Marshtomp también podría ayudarnos – dijo Monferno.

A Frogadier le gustaba esa idea. Al final, había exagerado, y ese era un habito muy arraigado en él, los únicos hábitos que debía eliminar era exagerar y espiar, así tendría tiempo para dedicarse a otras cosas, lo que debía hacer era simplemente ser más discreto, pero sin dejar de ser él mismo, se había ganado la amistad de los demás inciales, quizá incluso podría buscar una novia, pero no quería contar con Vaporeon, así que debía ocuparse de ese asunto, y la fue a buscar, asegurándose de antes explicarle a Braixen, que no quería ir a la baile con Vaporeon.

\- hola Vaporeon – la saludo Frogadier serio.

\- hola Frogadier ¿qué te paso? – pregunto ella extrañada.

\- veras, quise ser normal, porque todos se burlaban de mi por ser raro, y no lo soporte, por otra parte ahora puedo decir "intente ser normal, y fue el peor medio día de mi vida", pero volviendo al tema, si quieres ir con alguien más al baile está bien, perdón por decírtelo tan tarde, porque el baile es en unas horas, pero si no te agrado será muy incomodo ir al baile juntos – dijo Frogadier tranquilamente.

Vaporeon se quedo pensativa un rato, eso la había tomado por sorpresa.

\- no sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso, pero no creo que consiga otra pareja en tan poco tiempo, la verdad es que me pareces raro, y no podría salir con un chico que me incomoda tanto, pero creo que no te gusto y sería algo nuevo y divertido ir al baile juntos, pero solo como amigos y para concernos – dijo Vaporeon, pero luego pareció avergonzarse – esa idea es extraña – opino.

\- ¿de verdad quieres eso? A mí no me parece raro – dijo Frogadier.

\- es que, como hay siempre chicos detrás mío o de mis hermanas, creo que sería refrescante ir al baile con alguien a quien no le gusto –se explico Vaporeon.

\- en ese caso puedo ser tu amigo – dijo Frogadier alegrándose, de hecho si le agradaba siendo raro, pero seguía sin atraerle esa chica, así que era perfecto. Frogadier por fin se sentía libre, y ahora entendía la importancia del justo medio… Esta historia continuara.

**Nota: A continuación vendrá el especial del baile de bienvenida, y luego el inicio del libro 2, comenten sus pokemons favoritos… Y una aclaración, porque me está incomodando que aparezca en algunos comentarios, soy una chica, ok, nos leemos, hasta la próxima.**


	13. El Baile de Bienvenida

**Nota: perdón por subirlo algo tarde, pero este especial se alargo un poco más de que tenía planeado, disfrútenlo, la próxima semana comienzo con el libro 2, pero no se preocupen, luego volveremos con los iniciales, comenten, lo que piensan, y sus pokemons favoritos para el libro 2, nos leemos pronto.**

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 1: Los Iniciales**

**EL BAILE DE BIENVENIDA**

Las clases habían terminado hacia horas, pero ese día no era un típico viernes en el cual los alumnos de la secundaria pokemon se la pasarían básicamente sin hacer la gran cosa, relajándose y esperando con ansias el sábado, de hecho la gran mayoría de ellos quería volver esa noche a la escuela, obviamente no para estudiar, sino para el primer baile del año, y en el caso de algunos el primer baile de secundaria. La escuela nunca escatimo en fiestas, de hecho incluso pokemons de escuelas privadas hacían lo posible por aparecerse como invitados sorpresa. Pero eran a penas las cuatro de la tarde, el baile comenzaba a las siete y estaba lejos de comenzar. Excepto para las hermanas Eevee, que desde ya comenzaban a prepararse, por una simple razón, el baile era elegante, y eran 8 hermanas que compartían tres baños, y cada una tenía que ducharse y cepillar su pelo, unas tenían que ayudar a las demás a alistarse, Silveon tenía que obligar a Umbreon a vestirse como señorita, así que esas tres horas para ellas se irían volando para ellas, por lo cual que cancelaran el ensayo de teatro eran buenas noticias, excepto para Flareon, Silveon "accidentalmente" no le dijo que el ensayo se cancelaba, y cuando Flareon estuvo en el teatro pudo ver el resultado de la conspiración de sus hermanas, en el escenario el nombre de Flareon escrito con rosas, Quilava luciéndose con su actuación, recitando el monologo romántico que Espeon había escrito para él, algo como "… eres la única chica que logro hacerme sentir de este modo, porque en realidad, estoy frio y vacio por dentro, necesito de tu compañía para que vuelva el calor, como mi amiga, y como mi maestra, solo tú podrías devolverme al camino correcto..", algunos arreglos florales, incluso una caja con joyería, en fin una seria de cosas cursis en exceso, todos pensado por las hermanas de Flareon, junto con Braixen y Bayleef para hacer que ella perdonara a Quilava, lejos de ayudar, solo consiguieron molestar a Flareon, ella salió de la ducha después de todas sus hermanas, debido a que era una tipo fuego, no tenía porque secarse el pelo con secadora, pero se notaba que no lo había cepillado, y mientras sus hermanas opinaban sobre los vestidos que las demás debían usar y cambiaban de vestido buscando uno adecuado, comenzaban los prestamos de ropa y accesorio, Flareon solo busco su pijama, no tenía pensado ir al baile.

Ya eran las cuatro y media, y Abi regresaba a la escuela, sin arreglarse o preocuparse de nada, llevaba con ella una mochila donde dentro estaba listo un vestido, un estuche de maquillaje y algo de joyería, por ahora su mente estaba enfocada en su primer trabajo como DJ, el director al hacer la contrata de los equipos de sonido había encargado una consola, y Abi iba así de temprano para poder practicar un poco con el equipo antes de atreverse a pasar una mezcla por los parlantes, y ella fue la primera en ver como lucia el baile, los servicios de catering y decoración lo habían hecho bien, la sala de convenciones de la escuela, lucia genial, y la comida también lucia bien. Esa sala era para eventos de la escuela, como ferias de ciencias, no usaban el gimnasio, porque el piso era de tierra para refaccionarlo fácilmente después de las batallas pokemon, lo cual sería incomodo en un baile. En el salón de convenciones había un estrado, el telón estaba cerrado, dejando un espacio libre donde ubicaron la consola de Abi, y mientras Abi exploraba su nuevo juguete, el director Raichu se le acerco.

\- hola Abi, ¿no deberías ir a casa a prepararte para el baile? – le dijo el director.

\- descuide señor, me las arreglare aquí, y antes tengo que ubicarme en esta consola, la que tengo en casa es un poco diferente, pero descuide seré la mejor Dj del mundo – dijo ella bastante feliz.

\- me alegra, sé que eres una buena chica, y sé que entenderás que quiero evitarme incidentes incómodos, y que todos tus compañeros ahora están en búsqueda de parejas, así que por experiencia sé que quizá algunas parejas quieran besarse detrás del telón, y te pediré un favor, serás la única que tendrá permiso de entrar y salir de este estrado, por favor evita que tus compañeros comiencen una escenita – dijo el director.

-descuide puede contar con migo – en ese momento por detrás de la espalda cruzo los dedos – nadie subirá tras el telón – dijo Abi sonriendo.

\- no es que esté en contra del amor joven, solo que quiero evitar momentos incómodos, así que si las parejas quieren besarse, tendrá que ser fuera de este salón – dijo el director tranquilo, se notaba que sabía lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones sin escandalizarse.

Abi por fin le cogía el truco a la consola, hizo un par de mezclas que le gustaron y se sentía lista, demoro mucho menos tiempo del que había pensado en entender esa consola. En eso su celular sonó, era Grotle, así que contesto tranquilamente.

\- Hola Abi ¿Qué tal la consola que alquilaron? – pregunto Grotle alegre.

\- esta genial, tiene buenos efectos y no es tan diferente a la que tengo en casa, será genial, me voy a lucir esta noche – dijo Abi bastante entusiasmada.

\- espero que aun siendo Dj puedas bailar con Monferno – dijo Grotle.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Abi estaba sorprendida, se había olvidado del trato por completo.

\- no me digas que lo olvidaste, Monferno cumplió con su parte del trato, no ha hecho nada malo en una semana, de hecho ha estado siendo bueno, aunque sigue siendo el mismo – dijo Grotle.

\- dime que es broma, no pienso tener mi primera cita con Monferno – dijo Abi decepcionada.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? Te recuerdo que tú fuiste quien hizo ese trato – reprocho Grotle.

\- No creí que realmente le gustara, Monferno solía perseguir a las pokemons bonitas, y yo en cambio fui bendecida, con cerebro, corazón y un carisma único – dijo Abi ahora sonaba asustada.

\- Abi, tienes que cumplir tu promesa, además por lo que he visto tienen mucho más en común de lo que crees, y el trato era si más lo recuerdo era darle una oportunidad, bailar con él en el baile, luego una cita, y eso es todo – dijo Grotle.

\- de acuerdo, pero debiste detenerme antes de hacer ese trato, recuerda que estoy un poquito loca, y ya debo colgar – se quejo Abi antes de cortar la llamada.

En realidad no era que no quisiera cumplir con su parte del trato, sino Abi estaba aterrada por una idea que había rondado su mente desde que Monferno comenzó a ser bueno, una y otra vez, Monferno la había impresionado, y como comenzó a ser amigo de Grotle, ahora se juntaban, y de hecho Monferno la había hecho reír muchas veces, y le caía simpático, cuando no estaba haciendo tratos y negocios turbios, pero era Monferno, el mismo mono que solo para divertirse jugaba con los sentimientos de los otros, que los retaba a humillarse, y que solo se importaba él mismo. No podía pensar en ser amiga de alguien así, y mucho menos en ser la novia de alguien así, pero ella misma había pensado en serlo, y le gusto la idea, pero no podía ignorar el pasado.

Bayleef estaba bien repantigada en su cama, muy molesta y herida, su celular apagado, solo para no oír que Ivysaur le mandaba otro mensaje. Antes de la salida, Ivysaur le había dicho que tenía algo importante que decirle, actuaba muy extraño, y cuando por fin pudo hablar, dijo una frase que hizo que Bayleef no quisiera volver a verlo, "Bayleef, ya nunca más quiero volver a ser tu amigo…", Bayleef se sentía herida, quizá siempre fue más cercana a Quilava y Croconaw, pero Ivysaur era el amigo con el que siempre podía contar, el único macho sensato que conocía, el pokemon en quien más confiaba, y no podía creer que le había dicho eso, y después de eso al parecer Ivysaur se arrepintió pues comenzó a llamar una y otra vez a su celular, ya había recibido seis mensajes antes de apagar su celular, no lo leyó, y ya no tenía ganas de ir al baile.

Ivysaur estaba en casa de Charmeleon, y no paraba de escribir mensajes e intentar llamar al celular de Bayleef, estaba bastante decaído, sobre la alfombra de la habitación de Charmeleon, y Wartortle, no ayudaba mucho.

\- ya olvídala, si no escucha no vale la pena, ella se lo pierde – le decía Wartortle para animarlo.

\- no ayudas Wartortle – le dijo Ivysaur molesto.

\- Ahora explícame, ¿Cómo se supone que esto pasó? – pidió Charmeleon a Ivysaur.

Los tres iniciales de Kanto estaban en casa de Charmeleon, por dos simples razones, no tenían que preocuparse de vestirse para el baile porque bastaba ponerse un traje y Wartortle preocupado por Ivysaur organizo una reunión de emergencia.

\- Decidí decirle de una vez a Bayleef lo que siento por ella, e invitarla al baile, ya saben, para no quedarme en la friend-zone, pero me puse nervioso, actué raro, y ya había planeado que decirle "no quiero ser tu amigo, porque quiero ser más que tu amigo", pero dije la frase incompleta y Bayleef creer que no quiero verla – explico Ivysaur algo frustrado.

\- al menos no eres el que está peor de nosotros – dijo Charmeleon para animarlo.

\- ¿de qué hablas? Yo tengo pareja para el baile, y es linda – reprocho Wartortle.

\- Corsola solo te acepto para librase de ti, tuviste que rogarle, en cambio, Bayleef está enamorada de Ivysaur, eso todos lo saben y aun tiene oportunidades – dijo Charmeleon.

\- créanme que eso no ayuda – dijo Ivysaur.

\- puedo llamar a Braxien para que hable con Bayleef para que te perdone – ofreció Charmeleon.

\- Eso no funcionara, quizá no tenga una novia como el lagarto cretino, pero si sé algo, Bayleef esta herida y una hembra herida es peligrosa, el único que puede hacer algo eres tú, no hay de otra, tendrás que hablar con Bayleef en persona, ve al baile, si no está ahí, búscala en su casa, de preferencia esta misma noche – aconsejo Wartortle.

\- no puedo creer esto, pero la tortuga payasa tiene razón, habla con ella – dijo Charmeleon.

Ivysaur tomo valor, la reunión de emergencia termino, y se fue a su casa, aun faltaban dos horas para el baile.

En la casa de las Eevee, casi todas ya estaban vestidas, excepto Umbreon y Flareon, la cual estaba echada en su cama en pijama, viendo una película en su laptop, cuando Espeon se le acerco.

\- Flareon ¿Por qué no te has vestido? – preguntó su hermana.

\- no me hables, ustedes conspiraron en mi contra – se negó Flareon a responderle.

\- solo queríamos que perdonaras a Quilava, ustedes eran el uno para el otro, por eso preparamos todo eso, Quilava no sabía nada sobre el romance, por eso lo ayudamos – explico Espeon.

\- fue horrible, yo odio esas cosas, además Quilava no hizo nada, y se burlo de lo que más me importa en el mundo, sería imposible que pudiésemos estar juntos – dijo Flareon molesta.

\- pero si no puedes dirigirle la palabra ¿Cómo actuaran juntos? – le planteo Espeon.

Desde la lesión garganta de Glaceon, Flareon tuvo que tomar el papel de su hermana, claro que cada vez que tenía que actuar con Quilava, dejaba mucho que desear, porque le incomodaba, no confiaba en Quilava, y su molestia siempre salía a flote.

\- Lo superare – dijo Flareon agresiva.

\- si lo superaras, entonces ven a al baile, divierte y olvídate de esto – dijo Espeon.

\- no es por Quilava, no quiero a ver a las parejitas cursis, me da asco, y como iré sola, no tendré nada que hacer el resto de la noche – dijo Flareon.

\- ¡vamos! si vas al baile, te prometo que te traeré a casa si te aburres – ofreció Espeon.

\- ¿no dejaras de insistir, verdad? – se rindió Flareon, sabiendo que su hermana era lo suficientemente lista como para terminar convenciéndola al final, le parecía injusto que fuese una tipo psíquico, pero que podía hacer.

Umbreon, estaba retrasando a sus hermanas, al intentar usar un vestido negro con una falda de andrajos que ella misma cosió, solo para molestar a las demás pokemon vanidosas que seguramente irían en sus mejores galas. Si las hermanas no hubiesen estado ocupadas ocupándose de Umbreon, quizá hubieran conspirado de nuevo a favor de Quilava y Flareon, pero no, además Glaceon estaba enferma, la próxima semana iban a operarla, así que no quería perder el tiempo en planes. Al final Flareon se puso es vestido morado oscuro con un ligero escote en v, y un cinto negro en la cintura, que se le veía tan bien, pero ella detestaba, Silveon y Glaceon la peinaron, y Leafeon le puso los accesorios, y así Flareon estaría lista para el baile.

Faltaba una hora y media para el baile, y en la escuela, Abi se las arreglaba en el baño de chicas para quedar decente, luego de ponerse el vestido, peinarse y maquillarse, recibió un mensaje de Quilava "estoy en la escuela, ¿Dónde estás?" decía el mensaje, Abi le respondió "veámonos en la fuente de la escuela de inmediato, si quieres mi ayuda". Quilava le había perdido un gran favor a Abi, un favor tan grande que tendría que romper las reglas, pero no para nada malo, Abi corrió a ver a Quilava, y ahí estaba Quilava, con una mochila llena.

\- Gracias otra vez Abi – le dijo Quilava al verla.

\- solo date prisa, el director esa rondando por aquí y no puede verte – le dijo Abi.

Abi lo llevo al salón de convenciones, detrás del telón, donde estaba guardada la mochila de Abi.

\- ya hice las conexiones – dijo dándole un micrófono – puedes cambiarte y dejar tus cosas aquí, pero que nadie te vea, aunque la verdad tu plan no me parece, deberías cantarle una balada, con lo lindo que cantas, no esa extraña canción, y menos con ese vestuario – dijo Abi mientras veía a Quilava sacar la ropa que traía en su mochila.

\- créeme que esto será más significativo – dijo Quilava.

\- esto es tan lindo awww – dijo Abi antes de irse.

En casa de Frogadier y Braixen, Braixen había pasado una media hora tomando un baño y cepillando su pelo, cuando salía, alguien toco insistentemente la puerta, ella abrió, no vio a nadie, y vio que en el techo Frogadier esperaba.

\- ya era hora, tengo que equilibrar mi digestión – dijo metiéndose a toda velocidad al baño.

Braixen suspiro y se rio un poco, y camino a su habitación para terminar de acicalarse, cuando su celular sonó, era una amiga, así que contesto.

\- hola ¿sucede algo? – pregunto Braixen tranquila.

\- hola Braixen, solo llamaba para ver si lo de mi cita a ciegas sigue en pie – dijo sin mucho ánimo.

\- claro que sí, sé que te incomoda un poco, pero es un lindo chico, y estoy más que segura de que se llevaran bien, solo búscame en el baile y yo te diré quien es – dijo Braixen.

\- está bien, pero que conste que no me agrada la idea – dijo al chica del otro lado de la línea.

\- tranquila, sé que saldrá bien – aseguro Braixen.

\- eso espero, adiós – dijo la chica desanimada antes de cortar la llamada.

Esa era la cita que Braixen le había prometido a Combusken, y mientras esa pokemon al parecer no estaba muy interesada en la cita, Combusken, estaba durmiendo, programo su reloj para sonar 45 minutos antes del baile, como todo gallo, Combusken dormía temprano y se despertaba temprano, y como el baile posiblemente terminaría a la media noche, debía dormir para no estar cansado, en especial si no quería quedar como un tonto frente a la amiga de Braixen, fuese quien fuese, y lo peor, aun no había superado a Braixen, así que en el peor de los casos, no le iba a ir bien con su cita y terminaría mirando como Briaxen y Charmeleon se besaban. Pero su despertador sonó, y no podía faltar a su primera cita, así que comenzó a vestirse.

Bayleef seguía herida, y quería estar sola, pero su mamá, Meganium entro a su cuarto.

\- Bayleef ¿estás bien? No deberías estar vestida para el baile – le dijo su mamá con cuidado.

\- no quiero ir – dijo Bayleef, y su mamá noto lo triste que estaba.

\- hija, puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿Qué paso? – preguntó sentándose en la cama al lado de su hija, pero Bayleef no quería hablar. En la mesa de noche de Bayleef habían fotos en portarretratos, y uno de ellos estaba abajo, Meganium lo recogió, era una de las fotos favoritas de Bayleef, era de hacía tiempo, Squitle y Charmander se ponían cuernitos mutuamente, Cyndaquill estaba sacando la lengua, y Totodile estaba a punto de morder la cola de Charmander, pero al frente de esa escena, una Chikorita y un Bulvasaur se ponían bigote mutuamente con sus látigos cepa.

\- deja esa foto mamá – protesto Bayleef.

\- es tu favorita, debió ser terrible para que no quisieras verla – adivino su mamá.

\- es que Ivysaur, me dijo que ya no quería ser mi amigo, y para mi él era mi mejor amigo, siempre estuvo ahí, y no sé porque me duele tanto – dijo Bayleef apoyando la cabeza sobre su mamá.

\- tú y Ivysaur siempre fueron unidos, te duele porque él es importante en tu vida, y era un parte que te daba alegría, por eso estas herida, pero no creo que Ivysaur simplemente haya querido dejar de ser tu amigo, debe de haber otra explicación – dijo Meganium.

\- sus palabras exactas fueron "Bayleef, ya nunca más quiero volver a ser tu amigo…", lo peor es que siento como si se me hubiera roto el corazón – dijo Bayleef bastante molesta y triste.

\- Bayleef, hace tiempo cuando llamaron de la escuela diciendo que te habías estado besando con alguien, cuando llegaste a casa acompañada de Ivysaur, y tu padre creímos que fue con él, pero no él vino a hablar en tu defensa – dijo su madre, sin evitar reírse un poco.

\- ¿Qué? – Bayleef no entendía.

\- me parece que al final su amistad se estaba convirtiendo en otra cosa, y quizá eso hizo que Ivysaur no supiera cómo actuar, esas cosas intimidan a los chicos también, y si un macho se intimida actúa como un tonto, es posible que no haya querido decir eso ¿te busco después de decir eso? – Preguntó su mamá – si lo hizo, tiene algo que decirte – dijo.

Bayleef tomo su celular y lo encendió, 40 llamadas, y 21 mensajes de Ivysaur y 2 llamadas de Quilava. Bayleef entonces pensó "¿Qué quiso decir Ivysaur?". Y completo la frase, fue fácil, era un cliché, "Ya no quiero ser más tu amigo, porque quiero ser más que tu amigo". Bayleef reacciono.

\- no puede ser – dijo impactada.

Bayleef no había encontrado un vestido para el baile, porque la forma de dinosaurio que tenía su especie no era bien favorecida, aun así como su mamá decía "Quizá no tengamos las curvas de otras pokemon, pero eso no impidió que nuestra especie rompa corazones", así que se las había arreglado para decorarse de otro modo, y ahora Bayleef debía darse prisa en arreglarse, tenía que ir al baile y hablar con Ivysaur.

Servine se miraba al espejo, y le gustaba lo que veía, ella perfectamente arreglada y con media hora de sobra para el baile, sin embargo le daba pena, que estaba tan linda, con aquel vestido de un solo tirante color verde metálico con pedrería, con el maquillaje perfecto, y que se iba a desperdiciar yendo al baile a poner celoso a su ex con uno de sus amigos, que lamentablemente ahora tenía una mala reputación entre las chicas. Servine estaba molesta, no solo por tener cuentas pendientes con Grovyle, sino porque aun le importaba, su rompimiento fue de lo peor, para celebrar su segundo mes de ese tierno romance de verano, ella había preparado una linda velada, en su lugar favorito, con velas, a la luz de la luna, pero Grovyle solo termino con ella, siendo más frio que un tipo hielo, Servine para no perder su orgullo no lloro, y solo se alejo de él, y el siguiente golpe que recibió, ahora Grovyle perseguía a Bayleef, su amiga, eso fue horrible, pero en el fondo, Servine extrañaba a Grovyle, y estaba dispuesta a muchas cosas solo para recuperarlo, pero su orgullo le impedía actuar, y lo único que al final hizo fue buscar venganza.

En casa de Dewott, Devi esperaba a Marshtomp, lista para el baile, tranquila, cuando Dewott medio vestido se le acerco.

\- hermanita ¿podrías hacerme el nudo de la corbata? – pidió Dewott.

\- claro Dewott – dijo Devi acomodándole la corbata.

\- sé que tengo una tregua con Marshtomp, pero podría pedirte algo, y esto es por mí, no por nada más, debes entender que posiblemente muera si no es así, o peor – dijo Dewott algo extraño.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – dudo Devi, eso era muy extraño.

\- hagas lo que hagas, por favor, no te beses con Marshtomp en frente mío, por favor, no podría soportarlo – dijo Dewott suplicante.

\- tranquilo, no va pasar te lo prometo, pero no crees que también para mí sería raro verte besando a Servine –le planteo Devi.

\- Servine y yo no somos pareja, solo la acompaño al baile, ya sabes como amigos, se lo que se dice, pero no, hay más posibilidades de que ella termine con Grovyle, a que terminemos juntos, y ella y Grovyle no se llevaban bien ni en primaria – dijo Dewott.

\- eso suena algo imposible, Servine y Grovyle, la señorita compostura y el señor ego – opino Devi.

\- más bien señor y señorita orgullo – dijo Dewott, mientras Devi ya le había acomodado la corbata.

Dewott sabía que no debía contarlo, pero de hecho preferiría decírselo a todos, el mantener semejante secreto se le estaba haciendo difícil, y soltar fragmentos por ahí era la mejor forma de desahogarse, así que lo había mencionado a unos cuantos en la reunión de iniciales. En eso alguien toco el timbre, Devi abrió, y era Marshtomp, ya solo faltaban 10 minutos para el baile, Marshtomp se llevo a Devi, y Dewott supo que esa sería una noche interesante.

Era la hora de la verdad, a las siete en punto se abrió la puerta del salón, las luces principales se apagaron, quedando todo iluminado por las luces que habían contratado, y la comida estaba servida, Abi se preparaba para comenzar su rol como DJ y los alumnos comenzaron a llegar poco a poco. Croconaw mientras tanto iba caminando lentamente a la escuela, siete rechazos fueron suficientes para hacerlo desistir en la búsqueda de una pareja, pero eso no evitaría que se divirtiera, con suerte una chica aparecería sin pareja y la sacaría a bailar, así que caminaba sin prisa, cuando su celular sonó. Un mensaje de Quilava "Bayleef no responde su celular, necesito tu ayuda, asegúrate de que Flareon esté en el baile, si la vez avísame, y evita que se vaya, estoy a punto de hacer una locura", esto preocupo a Croconaw, pero él no era bueno manejando crisis, así que corrió al baile para buscar a Bayleef, ella sabría qué hacer. Pignite y Grumpig fueron a primera pareja de los iniciales en aparecerse, y casi de inmediato comenzaron a bailar, se llevaban bien así que se estaban divirtiendo. Croconaw llego corriendo a toda prisa, y recién estaba comenzando el baile, busco y no encontró a otro además de Pignite, así que se acerco a otra pokemon que podía ayudarlo, Abi, y se acerco a la consola del DJ.

\- hola Croconaw ¿quieres pedir una canción? –le dijo ella, algo distraída.

\- no, Abi, Quilava me dijo que hará una locura, y es Quilava, el no hace locura, pero cuando se molesta da miedito, ayúdame, no sé qué hacer o donde esta – dijo Croconaw algo asustado.

\- descuida, solo hará una locura tierna por Flareon, aunque creo que se humillara por el resto del semestre – dijo Abi para calmar al tipo agua.

\- ¿tu lo sabías? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo, si Bayleef también lo iba ayudar? – refunfuño Croconaw.

\- veras Croconaw, eres muy genial, y la verdad me caes súper bien, pero hay que recordar que no puedes tener las mandíbulas cerradas, y no eres el mejor para guardar secretos – le dijo Abi.

Eso desamino un poco a Croconaw, pero era cierto.

\- ok, no me cuentes lo que planeo, pero detenlo, no debe hacer nada que lo humille durante todo el semestre – dijo Croconaw.

-hay es que no sé…

Abi sabía muy bien el plan, y sabía las consecuencias, y una parte de ella quería contarle el plan a Croconaw, pero sabía los riesgos, por otra parte ella quería ayudar a Quilava, pero a la vez detenerlo, y luego recordó que debía bailar con Monferno, esa era una situación algo extraña.

Las hermanas Eevee llegaron al baile, y por aparecerse en grupo llamaron la atención, claro que Flareon no quería estar ahí, en especial cuando cada una de sus hermanas se retiro con su pareja, Silveon con Persian, Vaporeon con Frogadier (aunque Flareon no sabía que eso no contaba), Leafeon con Grotle, Jolteon con Luxio, Glaceon con Weavile, Espeon con Meowstic, incluso Umbreon con Houndoom (aunque ella afirmaba que era por pena, porque él había sido vencido por un tipo planta en los primeros días de clases, pero en realidad le gustaba). Flareon al menos no vio a Quilva a en ningún lugar, claro que quizá llegaría después, en eso Espeon se le acerco.

\- sabes deberías bailar con Zoroark ya que estas sola – le sugirió.

\- buen intento Zoroark, pero no me engañas – dijo Flareon, adivinando.

\- lo siento, debía intentarlo, estas impresionante – le dijo Zoroark deshaciendo la ilusión.

\- no estoy de humor, y deja de perseguirme – lo encaro Flareon.

\- no me culpes porque me gustas, eres la más cuerda de todas tus hermanas, la única que siente la suficiente pasión como para convertirse en guerrera – dijo Zoroark.

\- no comiences, que de verdad esto no te ayuda en nada – le dijo Flareon.

\- no me digas que esto es por Quilava, ¿qué tiene él que no tenga yo? – dijo Zoroark.

\- ni me lo menciones, pero si quieres saber, el no es medio acosador como tú, es honesto, no se deja impresionar con la fama, no es pretencioso, es algo infantil, pero no ridículo, y tampoco es nada cursi, de hecho no tiene idea – dijo Flareon.

\- si él te gusta por eso, estoy perdido, pero no parecen las razones por las cuales una chica se enamora, así que déjame sacarte a bailar – le dijo Zoroark de nuevo insistiendo.

\- Nunca dije que me gustara, y no pienso bailar contigo, porque me voy a casa – dijo Flareon molesta mientras se iba.

Pero Zoroark no iba a dejar que su mejor oportunidad se le escapara.

\- te gusta, de otro modo al menos me darías una oportunidad, de verdad me gustas mucho Flareon – volvió a insistir Zoroark.

\- De acuerdo bailare contigo, pero solo un rato, luego me largo de aquí – acepto por fin Flareon.

En la puerta del salón de convenciones, Braixen junto con Frogadier y Vaporeon esperaba a su pareja.

\- me parece divertido eso de salir solo para tratar de entablar amistad – dijo Braixen.

\- es raro, pero a mí me relaja, porque él no me gusta y no me persigue – dijo Vaporeon.

\- y así puedo tener más amigos – dijo Frogadier.

\- ¿me pregunto porque Chameleon se está tardando? – se extraño Braixen.

En ese momento Charmeleon y Wartortle aparecieron por el final del pasillo. Frogadier y Vaporeon se retiraron. Braxien se acerco a su novio, y este creó un momento incomodo.

\- eres hermosa, pero ahora estas más bella que un milotic – le dijo Charmeleon a Braixen.

\- gracias, tu estas muy apuesto – dijo ella sonrojada dejándose abrazar por Charmeleon.

\- ¡por favor, no frente a mí! – protesto Wartortle para hacerse notar entre los enamorados.

\- perdón Wartortle – se disculpo Braixen – y ¿Dónde está Ivysaur? – pregunto.

\- tuvo problemas, le dijo a Bayleef por accidente que no quiere verla cuando en realidad la ama, y tiene solucionar esto, está en la puerta de la escuela esperando a Bayleef – explico Charmeleon.

\- bueno enamorados, yo me retiro, Corsola me verá adentro – dijo Wartortle entrando a la fiesta.

\- pobre Ivysaur, él que es tan noble – dijo Braixen.

\- no te preocupes, Ivysaur lo arreglara – dijo Charmeleon.

\- ¿has visto a Combusken? – preguntó Braixen.

\- no lo he visto ¿Por qué preguntas? – le extraño mucho esa pregunta a Charmeleon.

\- por su cita a ciegas, mi amiga a un no llega tampoco – dijo Braixen.

Charmeleon debía admitir que estaba celoso, Braixen le pedía que le hablara sobre él, y se preocupaba por Combusken, al parecer se le declaro a Braixen después de la pelea, y a pesar de haberlo rechazado, Braixen se sentía culpable, en el peor de los casos para Charmeleon, después de una pelea fuerte, Braixen se iría directo a los brazos de Combusken.

\- ¿no estarás celoso Charmeleon? – pregunto Braixen incomoda.

\- no, solo que eres la mejor chica que he conocido, y me preocupa un poco, porque él te perseguía, y porque te preocupa demasiado – explico Charmeleon.

\- no pienses que yo sería capaz de dejarte por Combusken – dijo Braixen algo molesta.

\- lo siento, no debería considerar eso siquiera, pero me importas – le dijo Charmeleon arrepentido.

Braixen de repente le lanzo una llamarada en la cara, Charmeleon sabía que Braixen era explosiva, cuando se molestaba, pero no se esperaba eso.

-lo siento, pero ahora todo está solucionado – dijo Braxien tranquila.

-lamento haberte hecho enojar, pero exageraste un poquito – dijo Charmeleon con la cara chamuscada.

-lo lamento, mejor ve a lavarte la cara – le dijo Braixen algo avergonzada.

Mientras tanto, Ivysaur miro la hora en su celular, 7:23, y Bayleef no llegaba, posiblemente no fuera a ir al baile, pero claro que aun faltaba que llegaran muchos, así que no preocupo, pero si Bayleef no llegaba en otros 10 minutos, él iría a buscarla a su casa. Entonces un taxi se paro en la puerta de la escuela y del taxi bajo Bayleef, la hoja de su cabeza estaba peinada hacia atrás pegada a su cabeza, muy bien maquillada, con un collar dorado enroscado en todo su cuello como una enredadera, ella lucia preocupada, y Ivysaur se le acerco tomando valor.

\- Bayleef témenos que hablar – la a bordo de frente.

\- ya sé Ivysaur – le dijo aun preocupada – ¿Qué querías decirme en realidad? – pregunto Bayleef.

\- perdón, yo no supe que decir, y no hay nada que odie más que verte triste, en especial si es por mi culpa, lo que quería decirte… – en ese momento volvió a ponerse nervioso, pero no debía arruinarlo, era ahora o nunca –… era que no quería ser más tu amigo, pero no porque no quiera verte, sino, porque yo quiero ser mucho más que tu amigo – confeso Ivysaur.

\- hace tiempo me dijiste que te gustaba una chica, y que te rompió el corazón porque tenía novio, dime ¿Quién era esa chica? – preguntó Bayleef algo tímida.

\- En ese tiempo estabas a punto de ser novia de Grovyle, pero siempre fuiste tú, por eso no quería decirte – confeso Ivysaur aun temeroso a ser rechazado y perder a su mejor amiga en el proceso.

Bayleef lo miraba sorprendida, parecía nerviosa, hubo un silencio incomodo de 3 segundos, hasta que Bayleef decidió hablar.

\- la verdad Ivysaur, yo también quiero ser más que tu amiga, pero tengo algunas dudas, y no sé, ahora me siento mal por haberte hecho daño con lo de Grovyle – dijo Bayleef.

\- no te preocupes por lo de Grovyle, dime ¿Qué dudas tienes? – preguntó Ivysaur algo contento, pues a pesar de todo Bayleef admitió que sentía algo por él.

\- dime ¿Por qué te gusto? – preguntó Bayleef nerviosa, pero Ivysaur sonrió.

\- se que no parecerá la gran cosa, pero me es fácil confiar en ti, te puedo contar casi cualquier cosa, eres la única chica con la que puedo hacer un maratón de video juegos, y nos divertimos juntos, eres buena amiga, siempre tratas de hacer sentí bien a todos, eres madura, pero eso no evita que seas graciosa, y no eres una niña mimada, de hecho eres fuerte y eso es genial, además tienes una sonrisa muy bonita que me deja tonto – dijo Ivyusaur algo extraño, porque no esperaba tener que decir lo que pensaba en voz alta.

Bayleef entonces abrazo a Ivysaur, sonriendo, Ivysaur no se lo esperaba pero eso le gusto, entonces, también la abrazo.

\- sé que es malo comparar, pero hace tiempo le pregunte a Grovyle lo mismo, y me contesto diciendo un montón de tonterías, que no eran verdad, en cambio tu me describiste, por eso quiero ser tu novia – le dijo Bayleef – pero… – Bayleef aun tenía una duda.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Ivysaur.

\- bueno, si somos novios, tendremos que besarnos y eso, no sé si pueda, creo que no estoy lista, hace un mes era aun una Chikorita – dijo ella.

\- alguna vez nos besaremos, pero cuando tenga que ser, no hay porque apresurarnos – dijo Ivysaur haciendo que Bayleef sonriera – entonces ¿quieres ser mi novia? – pregunto.

\- claro que sí – dijo Bayleef – y ¿ahora qué hacemos?

\- vamos a bailar, el baile seguramente ya se puso bueno – dijo Ivysaur y ambos entraron.

Al verlos Charmeleon y Wartortle sintieron orgullo, aunque claro que ninguno podia llevarse el merito en realidad.

Combusken llego tarde al baile, fue a pata, y se detuvo a comprar un paquete de maíz dulce. Llego al baile, y vio a Grovyle.

\- hola Grovyle – dijo Combusken.

\- hola, ¿Qué no tenias pareja? – pregunto Grovyle.

\- es una cita a ciegas, ni idea de quien sea – dijo Combusken.

\- por cierto, Braixen estuvo preguntando por ti – le dijo Grovyle.

\- ¿enserio? – pregunto Combusken lleno de ilusión.

\- supongo que es por tu cita a ciegas, ya es hora de que superes a Braixen, y mejor no voltees hasta que lo hagas – advirtió Grovyle.

Combusken volteo, Charmeleon y Braixen bailaban muy juntos, y la canción era media lenta, así que estaban coqueteándose.

\- te lo advertí – dijo Grovyle.

Entonces mientras Combusken se recuperaba de ese impacto visual, Braixen, lo vio, le hizo una seña para que esperara y corrió en otra dirección, parecía muy animada, Charmeleon se le acerco.

\- Braixen me pidió que te llevara donde tu cita – dijo Charmeleon.

\- ¿Quién es? – pregunto Combusken.

\- pues no es mi novia, eso te lo aseguro – dijo Charmeleon – vamos conocela.

Charmeleon llevo a Combusken hasta donde él y Braixen estaba bailando, y Braxien aparecio acompañada con la cita de Combusken.

\- Combusken ella es mi amiga Fletchinder, creo que los dos se llevaran muy bien – dijo Braixen.

\- hola – dijo Fletchinder incomoda.

\- hola – respondió Combusken el saludo incomodo.

Ninguno se veía muy animado, esa cita no pintaba bien.

Grovyle no tenia pareja y tuvo que ver a las demás parejas divertirse, empezaba a frustrarse en especial porque Bayleef estaba en los brazos de Ivysaur, pero era aun peor, Dewott y Servine bailaban no muy lejos suyo, tanto que hasta parecía que no era coincidencia. Grovyle, cuando termino con Servine, lo hizo sin pensar, era un situación rara, la inicial que menos le agrada de pronto seria su novia, mantener la relación en secreto era tonto, y lo mejor sería terminar, claro que para entonces grovyle se había encariñado a ella, y le dolió que al parecer a ella no le importase terminar, y para sanar su alma, escucho el consejo de su primo Ditto, y debia buscarse otra chica, alguien diferente a Servine para olvidarla, Bayleef era dulce y honesta, no como Servine, y parecía perfecta, incluso le hizo olvidarse de Servine, pero el quería llegar a donde estaba con Servine con Bayleef, pero ya, la presiono, la forzó y la perdió, y al final se quedo solo, había recuperado a sus amigos, pero Servine seguía ahí, negándose a mostrar algo de dolor por su separación, de hecho estaba intentando sacarle celos con Dewott, y lo estaba logrando.

Combusken y Fletchinder estaban sentados, entonces Combusken rompió el silencio.

\- ¿de dónde conoces a Braxien? – pregutno a ver si sacaba algo de que hablar.

\- de nuestra anterior escuela en kalos – dijo Fletchinder a penas.

\- ya veo – dijo Combusken sin saber que más decir.

Y hubo otro silencio incomodo.

Monferno había estado un rato con Grotle y Leafeon, pero comenzaba a ser un mal trió, Prinplup estaba en casa castigado y no veía otro soltero por ahí, además era hora de cobrar un trato.

\- Hola Abi ¿bailamos? – le dijo a Abi, la cual cambio la canción por el susto.

\- ¿Cuál es la trampa? – pregunto Abi desconfiada.

\- ¿Qué cosa? No hay trampa, ni truco, solo quiero bailar contigo, ese era el trato, he sido bueno durante estos días, me lo merezco – dijo Monferno extrañado por la negativa.

\- si claro, mientes, tu solo te fijas en una hembra por ser linda, y tu mismo dijiste que no era bonita, y si más lo recuerdo me pegaste chicle al cabello en primaria, me solías molestar diciéndome que estaba loca, y hasta nos peleamos porque decías que solo no se golpea a las señoritas – le reclamo Abi por el pasado.

\- pero eso paso hace tiempo, Abi, ya cambie – dijo Monfero algo culpable.

\- solo quieres vengarte por lo que te dije del video y que nadie te quiere, porque eres malo, un idiota y un dolor en la cola, y el peor pokemons que he conocido – Abi dijo molesta y confusa.

\- ya sé, crees que no me da vergüenza, pero ya no soy así, ya me gusto tener amigos, así ya no soy tan Forever Alone, y me estoy divirtiendo siendo el bueno al estilo loquisho, solo quiero bailar, no hay trampa, sé que no te gusto, pero me prometiste una oportunidad – le dijo Monferno.

Abi se sentía extraña y comenzó a divagar "dile que no otra vez, vamos, recházalo, no quiero, se ve lindo en ese traje, es Monferno, REACCIONA, pero cambio, debe ser mentira, no ¿QUÉ HAGO?" Abi estaba muy confundida.

\- de acuerdo, bailemos pero solo porque soy una pokemon de palabra – dijo Abi, y dejo unas pistas ya mezcladas en la lista de reproducción, y de repente comenzó a bailar con Monferno.

Croconaw hacia su famoso pasito de Totodile, cuando vio algo que lo molesto, Flareon bailando con Zoroark, ahora o nunca, Quilava debía poner en marcha su plan, pero, se humillaría por el resto del semestre, y entre los pokemon vio a Bayleef bailando con Ivysaur, ellos sabrían que hacer.

\- Bayleef, Ivysaur, Quilava va a hacer una locura, no sé de qué se trata, pero posiblemente se humille por el resto del semestre, no sé si ayudarlo o no, lo único que sé es que es un plan desesperado para recuperar a Flareon, y vi a Flareon bailando con Zoroark, ayudita por fa – pidió Croconaw.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde está Quilava? – preguntó Bayleef.

\- está en el escenario donde esta Abi, detrás del telón – dijo Croconaw.

\- vamos – dijo Ivysaur.

Los tres pokemons fueron detrás del telón, Abi no los detuvo porque estaba bailando con Monferno, y cuando llegaron vieron algo de lo más extraño, Quilava con un antifaz para media cara blanco, un traje con mangas de encaje oscuro, una camisa con corbata de pañuelo, y con guantes blanco.

\- ¿Qué haces vestido así? – preguntó Ivysaur.

\- es una improvisación de mi vestuario de la obra de la escuela, el fantasma de la opera, y todos ustedes ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó Quilava.

\- venimos a detenerte para que no te humilles, no parece algo que harias ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Qué dijeron las Eevee? – pregunto Bayleef.

\- no les dije a las Eevee lo que iba hacer, hacerles caso solo arruino las cosas con Flareon, le cantare la canción principal de la obra, así sabrá que estoy comprometido con su obra y me perdonara, y no me detendrán – dijo Quilava decidido.

Ivysaur se llevo a Bayleef y a Croconaw fuera del estrado.

\- la única que puede convencerlo de no hacer esa locura, es Flareon – dijo Ivysaur.

\- sí, pero está muy molesta – dijo Croconaw.

\- pero si está molesta, es porque Quilava le importa – dijo Bayleef.

Y los tres amigos de Quilava se pusieron en acción.

Dewott estaba bailando en grupo con su hermana, Marshtomp, Pignite, Grumpig y Servine. Hasta que la canción se hizo lenta, en ese momento Grumpig y Pignite se alejaron, lo mismo Devi y Marshtomp, Servine se sentía incomoda de tener que bailar lento con Dewott, a suerte no tuvo que hacerlo.

\- tengo que ir al baño – dijo Dewott.

\- no tienes que pedir permiso, no soy tu mamá – le dijo Servine.

Y Dewott se fue, Servine suspiro, un monton de parejas bailando, era lindo, pero como ella estaba sola, le estaba incomodando. Ella se fue, se dirigía hacia la fuente de la escuela, quería estar sola un rato, pero al llegar a la fuente no pasaron ni tres segundos antes de que Grvyle apareciera.

\- ¿me estas siguiendo? – reto Servine.

\- solo vine a estar solo, mejor vete – le dijo Grovyle.

\- yo llegue aquí primero, y no pienso irme, además puedo ignorarte – dijo Servine y le dio la espalda a Grovyle.

\- pues no me importa tu presencia, yo tampoco pienso irme – dijo Grovyle desviando la cabeza.

Quilava escuchaba la canción lenta y por el telón habia visto hacia un rato a Flareon bailando con Zoroark, se dispuso a canta cuando esa canción terminara, sabía que hacer, presionar el botón para que la música dejara de sonar, abrir el telón y comenzar a cantar "The Phantom of the Opera", se sentía nervioso, cuanod de repente escucho otra voz.

\- ¿Qué haces? Es malo para la obra que arruines tu reputación – le regaño Flareon.

Y detrás de ella, los amigos de Quilava.

\- solo quiero demostrarte que me comprometo, y hasta ahora no hemos podido cantar juntos la canción principal, así que me parecía una buena idea – dijo Quilava.

\- Novato, las cosas no se solucionan así – le volvió a regañar Flareon, pero luego se hablando un poco – no puedo creer que ibas a hacer esto por mí.

\- tú me hiciste parte de esta locura del teatro, y me gusto, es la primera vez que hago algo importante, y me siento honrado – dijo Quilava.

\- me alegra, pero no es necesario humillarte, vamos al baile pero antes – dijo Flareon y arranco el encaje del traje de Quilava, le quito la corbata de pañuelo y la máscara dejándolo con una traje sin corbata con la camisa abierta que no veía mal – listo ahora podemos bailar.

\- entonces ¿ese es él "horrible lindo vestido"? – pregunto Quilava. Flareon rio avergonzada.

\- sí, este es el estúpido horrible lindo vestido – respondio.

\- te ves linda, no es tan horrible como lo imaginaba – dijo Quilava.

\- BESALA DE UNA VEZ… – grito Croconaw de improviso, Ivysaur y Bayleef le taparon las mandíbulas para que no siguiera interrumpiendo.

Todos salieron de ahí, y comenzaron a bailar en grupo, Bayleef y Ivysaur dieron el anuncio de que oficialmente eran pareja, todos estaba divirtiéndose. Excepto Combusken y Fletchinder.

\- y dime ¿Qué te gusta? – preguntó Fletchinder solo para que le silencio terminara.

\- me gusta jugar Fuerza – dijo Combusken.

\- a mi no, me parece que los chicos del equipo, están sobrevaluados – dijo Fletchinder.

\- yo soy parte del equipo – dijo Combusken matando esa conversación.

Abi volvía a la consola, y preparo otro grupo de mezclas, ahora que la baile había entrado en calor, algunos chicos se le acercaban a pedir canciones, es fue una buena excusa para alejarse de Monferno, pero tenía como doce canciones en lista de espera, así que Monferno se le acerco.

\- hay que volver a la pista – le propuso.

\- ya baile contigo, no – se negó Abi.

\- vamos, la noche es joven, hay que divertirse – le dijo Monferno con ánimo.

\- dime ¿Qué tengo que hacer para no tener que salir contigo? – le dijo Abi.

\- no te pases, me lo prometiste, no seas cobarde, ¿a que le temes? – dijo Monferno retando a Abi, viéndose obligado a usar sus tácticas de persuasión.

\- de acuerdo bailemos, o le temo a nada – dijo Abi.

Y mientras bailaban, Monferno tomo un riesgo.

\- recuerdas que la primera vez que bailamos te dije que era sin trampa, pues cumplí, pero no te dije que esta vez era sin trampa – le dijo Monferno tranquilo.

\- ¿Cuál es la trampa? – Abi se puso alerta.

Entonces Monferno hizo algo completamente inesperado para Abi y muy arriesgado, intento robarle un beso a Abi, A lo que ella le hizo un doble bofetón en la cara.

\- ¿QUÉ RAYOS FUE ESO? – Abi no podía creerlo.

\- solo quería un besito – dijo Monferno frotándose la cara.

\- ¿de verdad te gusto? No puede ser, no – Abi no quería aceptarlo.

\- si me gustas, a pesar de que te falta un tornillo, y que dejaste mi linda cara no tan linda, me gustas, sé que desconfías de mí, pero es verdad, y no me voy a rendir – dijo Monferno.

Entonces Abi sonrió, lo tomo de las manos y continúo bailando con él.

\- me va tomar un poco de tiempo acostumbrarme a esto, ya sabes fuiste un dolor de cola, pero creo que comienzas a gustarme y ahora que sé que no quieres lastimarme, está bien – dijo Abi.

Ese era el inicio de algo lindo, y posiblemente muy raro.

Dewott no tenía ganas de salir del baño para volver a bailar con Servine para sacarles celos a Grovyle, pero debía salir, en eso se encontró con una chica, era una Floatzel, estaba llorando, Dewott se le acerco.

\- ¿te ocurre algo? – le pregunto.

\- estoy bien, aléjate – le dijo un poco agresiva.

\- normalmente cuando dicen bien, significa mal, perdona, solo me preocupe – dijo Dewott.

\- si realmente quieres saber, mi pareja me dejo por una niña linda y estúpida, y ahora están ahí afuera besándose, y sé que no soy tan bonita, pero ella es de lo peor – dijo la Floatzel.

\- eso es horrible ¿Quién te dejo? – pregunto.

\- deberías saberlo, se quedo con tu chica – dijo ella algo molesta.

\- ¿Raticate era tu pareja? Lo siento, no creí que al librarme de Cinccino hiciera daño a alguien – se disculpo Dewott.

\- descuida, al menos supiste que ella no valía la pena a tiempo – le dijo.

\- ¿quieres bailar? Mi actual pareja es solo una amiga, y no la veo, así que no se molestara – le ofreció a esa Floatzel.

\- lo siento, peor ya me van a recoger, además tienes una fama horrible con las hembras – dijo recobrando algo el animo.

Dewott había aprendido la lección, pero seguiría pagado el precio por un tiempo más. Entonces Pignite se le acerco.

\- hola Pignite ¿y Grumpig? – pregunto Dewott al verlo solo.

\- comenzó a dolerle el estomago, al parecer algo que comió le cayó mal, y se fue a casa, vamos hacer hora –le propuso su amigo y Dewott acepto con gusto.

Servine y Grovyle seguían inmóviles en la fuente de la escuela, tanto que a pesar de que no lo notara Grovyle, estaba provocándose tortícolis por tener el cuello doblado. Ellos dos creían estar solos, pero de repente el agua de la fuente se movió, ambos voltearon hacia la fuente, y de ella ascendió una pareja de luvdisc besándose. Ambos tipo planta conocían la superstición, "si una pareja ve una pareja de Luvdisc, están destinados a estar juntos", así que eso era incomodo.

\- perdónennos, creímos que estábamos solos – dijo el Luvdisc macho.

Y la pareja de pokemon peces se fueron.

\- ¡Aunch! – se quejo Grovyle frotándose el cuello.

\- que tonto, no debiste mantenerte con el cuello doblado – le reto Servine.

\- porque no admites que aun estás loca por mí, y me dejas en paz – le dijo Grovyle.

Servine se acerco a él.

\- tú te arrepientes de terminar conmigo, admítelo, pero yo ya te olvide – dijo Servine.

Grovyle sabía que ninguno sedería en su orgullo, uno tenía que ceder y decidió que debía ser él, porque él arruino las cosas, pero solo lo suficiente como para poder defenderse después.

\- sabes, me hace falta que me cuides – dijo algo frio, mientras se frotaba el cuello.

\- me hubiera gustado seguir cuidándote, pero lo arruinaste – Servine cedió un poco.

\- también fue tu culpa, no te importo, y actuaste como si lo nuestro no hubiera sido nada – reclamo Grovyle al tiempo que cedía un poco más.

\- estaba muy herida, no iba dejar que me lastimaras más, me terminaste cuando había preparado algo especial para nuestro aniversario, imagínate como me sentí – dijo Servine quebrándose un poco, parecía triste, no le gustaba recordar.

Grovyle la abrazo, ella opuso algo de resistencia y se libro.

\- No sabes cuento lamento todo, sí fui débil, no pude soportar la idea de las burlas, y te aleje, lo siento, de verdad, solo no quiero verte llorar – dijo Grovyle al ver lo triste que estaba Servine.

\- ¿y qué hay de mí? Yo estaba dispuesta a soportar las burlas, y después de todo, estabas persiguiendo a mi amiga, eso fue horrible – dijo Servine comenzando a llorar.

Grovyle la abrazo, y esta vez ella lo dejo.

\- de verdad te extrañe, odiaba ver que me eras indiferente, y como parecías haberlo superado, no soportaba pensar que no signifique nada – dijo Grvoyle también llorando un poco.

Servine se apoyo en el pecho de Grovyle, y Grovyle la miro, se veía tan linda, a pesar de habérsele corrido el maquillaje.

\- si me perdonas, soportare las burlas, y también los comentarios idiotas, solo ya no quiero llorar, ni que tu llores, y mucho menos que no te importe – dijo Grovyle.

\- te perdono, pero por favor, no pienses que se burlaran, tus amigos y los míos dirán comentarios tontos, pero a nadie más le importara, que sepan de nosotros no es malo – dijo Servine.

\- calmémonos y volvamos al baile, quiero bailar con la única chica a la que le he hablado honestamente en la vida – dijo Grovyle.

\- sí, eso sería lindo – dijo Servine.

La cita de Combusken no podría ir peor, a penas si habian hablado, no les daba ganas de bailar y solo estaban ahí sentados, era como Combusken lo temía, pero para mejorar el momento saco de su bolsillo el paquete que tenia de maíz dulce, suspiro y abrió la bolsita. Fletchinder miro el maíz dulce, y Combusken por cortesía le ofreció.

\- ¿quieres un poco? – le pregunto.

\- sí, me encanta el maíz dulce – respondió ella.

Combusken le dio un poco a la pata.

\- es mi golosina favorita, en todo el mundo – comento Combusken.

\- ¿Qué a los tipo fuego no les gustan los dulces picantes? Digo, sé que yo también soy tipo fuego, pero antes era tipo normal y aun no le encuentro el gusto – dijo ella.

\- a mí tampoco me parece la gran cosa el picante, pero a la mayoría le gusta – dijo Combusken.

\- y como dijeron en mi película favorita "lo común es solo una idea, para ocultar lo extraordinario" así que creo que está bien – cito ella un dialo de una película que Combusken conocía muy bien.

\- ¿de verdad te gusta "La leyenda de Gyarados, y la cascada del dragon"? – se sorprendió Combusken, pues era una de esas películas con muchas escenas de peleas acrobáticas imposibles, fantasía y la típica lucha del bien contra el mal, que inspiraron a su alter ego El gran guerrero Mega-Blaziken.

\- sé que no es común en las chicas, pero me gusta ese estilo de películas – dijo Fletchinder.

\- pues esa película está entre mi top 10, pero mi favorita es "El ala mortífera, en busca de la daga de Yveltal" – dijo Combusken.

\- no es mi favorita, pero es grandiosa, adoro la parte de la pelea en el bosque de espinas – dijo Fletchinder entusiasmada.

\- sí, y también cuando Yveltal despierta, y despliega su maldición, eso fue épico – dijo Combusken.

\- ¿te gusta el comic? – pregunto Fletchinder.

\- sí, pero solo porque del comic nació ese estilo de películas, o bueno de algunos comics, como "Batalla mortal, el secreto de la mega-evolucion" – dijo Combusken.

\- genial, yo dibujo comics y soy muy buena –dijo Fletchinder.

\- la verdad dibujando soy un asco, una vez cuando era un Torchic, dibuje un rayquaza, y todos pensaron que era un caterpie – dijo Combusken haciendo reír a Fletchinder.

\- oh, qué pena, estoy buscando un socio, habrá una competencia de comics justo de estilo de acción y fantasía, en dos meses, y necesito a alguien que me ayude, que entienda ese estilo, a menos que puedas ayudarme con el argumento, últimamente no tengo imaginación – dijo ella.

\- bueno, todos dicen que debo dejar de ver tantas películas, porque mi imaginación es hiperactiva, pero no estoy seguro de que pueda – dijo Combusken algo raro.

\- ¿cómo que hiperactiva? – dudo Fletchinder.

\- bueno a veces cuando estoy en el doy entrenando o en el entrenamiento de fuerza, o cuando algo me pasa, me imagino que soy un gran Guerrero Mega-Blaziken, y que soy el héroe de una tierra arrasada, el desierto de arena roja, y que peleo para alcanzar mi destino – dijo Combusken algo avergonzado, pues era algo extraño.

\- suena interesante, creo que podríamos trabajar juntos – dijo Fletchinder.

\- ¿me estas invitando a salir? – Pregunto Combusken porque eso le pareció – porque si no lo haces, yo tendré que invitarte a salir – dijo Combusken.

Fletchinder se sonrojo, y se rio un poco.

\- porque no, la verdad no creí que me agradaras tanto, Braixen me dijo que ella te gustaba, así que creí que sería horrible – confeso Fletchinder.

\- siendo honesto, lo de Braixen fue un flechazo, megutaba pero no sé porque, en cambio tu, parece que si me entiendes – dijo Combusken.

\- de acuerdo, entonces salgamos – dijo Fletchinder bastante feliz.

Combusken la saco a bailar. Para ese punto se había olvidado de Braixen, no podía creerlo, la chica que tenía en frente era perfecta, nunca había tenido tan buena conexión con nadie, y a pesar de haber comenzado mal, ella le gustaba mucho.

En un momento todos se estaban divirtiendo, cuando algo inevitable paso, en medio de la pista de baile se formo un circulo y algunos pokemons comenzaron a presumir. En un momento Monferno y Combusken hacían una rutina de capoeira, Croconaw quería entrar al círculo a hacer su famoso pasito de Totodile, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo se termino cuando comenzó a sonar una de esas canciones de rock que se pone al final de las fiestas que hacen que todos salten, pero eso no lo desanimo, y se fue haciendo el pasito de Totodile. Cuando se topo con Seadra, quiso evitar hablarle, porque no tenía nada con que atacarla.

\- y ese ridículo baile – se burlo ella.

\- oye, yo no te dije nada, discúlpate – le gruño Croconaw.

\- supongo que es el habito, perdón ¿Qué es eso que haces con las patas? – pregunto Seadra.

\- es mi famoso pasito Totodile, es un baile que invente de niño, y que desde entonces causa sensación – presumió ligeramente.

\- otra duda ¿Por qué no me molestaste como siempre? – pregunto de mal humor, pero tranquila.

\- es que ahora luces como hembra con ese vestido, casi estas bonita – dijo Croconaw.

Seadra llevaba un vestido azul verdoso, con varias tiras que se ataban a su cuello, y si hubiese dejado de fruncir el seño, seguramente se vería linda.

\- aunque eso no sirve de nada, me he estado aburriendo aquí por casi dos horas – dijo Seadra.

\- ¿Qué no tienes pareja? O solo no quieres bailar – dijo Croconaw.

Seadra estaba sorprendida, Croconaw considero la posibilidad de que ella tuviera pareja, después de todo, solo tenía un problema por su bocota, así que ella le tuvo paciencia.

\- no tengo pareja, y no sé bailar – dijo Seadra calmada.

\- pues bailar es fácil, en tu caso que no tienes patas, solo agita la colita, vamos es fácil – le dijo Croconaw, y sin darse cuenta, saco a bailar a Seadra.

Ese baile trajo muchas sorpresas a todos, pero al final, todos estaba bien. Las cosas no fueron lo que todos querían exactamente, pero era un digno final para todos… Esta historia continuara, en el libro 2.


	14. No Soy Mi Hermana (parte 1)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 2: Superacion y otras cosas**

**NO SOY MI HERMANA**

Aquel tipo hada despertaba temprano en la mañana a penas se activo la alarma del celular, el pokemons sensorial entro al baño y al mirarse en el espejo, vio esa linda apariencia de bailarina de ballet que tenía, cosa que detestaba. Karlo era el nombre de este kirlia, un kirlia macho, que como todos los días comenzó su rutina. Primer paso, recoger su cabello, junto con esa estructura rosa que tenía en la cabeza con una gorra de chico; segundo, ponerse una camiseta deportiva; tercero, ponerse unos jeans sueltos, en ellos y en la camiseta esconder su "falda"; cuarto, rellenar unas zapatillas con algodón, y ponérselas, para disimular sus patitas finas, y por último, y solo en ocasiones especiales, como ese día, ponerse un bigote falso, verde, como su cabello. Con eso se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo y decentemente masculino como para ir a la escuela.

Karlo, desde el momento de su evolución vivía un verdadero infierno, era un chico, pero tenía apariencia de niña, y para colmo de males, de niña linda, fueron varias veces cuando un chico le coqueteo pensando que era una hembra, cuando en la calle le ofrecieron cupones de descuento en maquillaje y ropa, y cuando lo invitaban a fiestas, las chicas no querían bailar con alguien que se viera más femenino que ellas, y su apariencia delicada hacía que no lo considerasen lo suficientemente fuerte como para que pudiese formar parte de algun equipo deportivo, y tampoco faltaron ocasiones en las cuales lo confundieron con su hermana, Kirlia, conocida como una de las chicas más lindas de la escuela, y con esto los dolores de cabeza de Karlo empeoraban, los chicos no lo molestaban porque no deseaban perder su oportunidad con Kirlia, pero eso era humillante para el orgullo de Karlo, además de tener soportar la falsa amistad de los pretendientes de Kirlia, no podía haber peor cosa que depender de su hermana, en especial siendo ella, la imagen perfecta del tipo hada, al igual que su madre. Pero Karlo tenía una esperanza, su padre, era un Gallade, que le había prometido una piedra alba para que también pudiera evolucionar a gallade al terminar la secundaria, pero aun faltaba mucho para ese momento.

En fin, ese era un gran día para Karlo, y tomando en secreto una MT de su madre, se sentía preparado. Tomo, brillo mágico, porque tenía una pelea muy importante en la escuela, o eso era lo que él creía. Salió de su cuarto, y vio como todos los días, su hermana bailando contenta, practicando ballet, aunque no se le daban mal otros bailes, lo saludo como si estuviera llena de dicha, lo cual era un poco embarazoso para Karlo, y sus padres no eran mejores, y eso que su padre era un varonil tipo lucha, pero, claro que los vestigios de haber sido un tipo hada, al parecer lo habían dañado, dotándolo de todo el espíritu de amor a la vida, amabilidad y felicidad eterna del tipo hada, pues su padre era un romántico perdido, y Karlo odiaba ver a sus padres coquetear. Ese día a penas bajo para tomar su desayuno, los encontró bailando vals en la cocina como si se tratara de un baile, Karlo pensó "soy el único normal de esta familia", y se sentó, haciéndose notar fingiendo toser para que su madre le sirviera el desayuno. Luego de eso, él se fue a la escuela temprano para no tener que llegar junto a su hermana, pero su ánimo era bueno, pues ese día se enfrentaría a Shelgon, uno de los dragones, uno de los más poderosos, si lo derrotaba se ganaría el respeto de todos, y nunca más seria la sombra de su hermana, incluso quizá podría intentar formar parte del grupo de los poderosos. Llego a la escuela, y se encontró con su mejor amigo, Glalie, desde primaria amigos, pero eso sí, lo que los mantenía unidos era tener el mismo problema con sus respectivas hermanas, y ambos problemas aparecieron cuando ellas evolucionaron, pues Froslass, la hermana de Glalie, si bien no era tan perseguida por los pretendientes como Kirlia, a nadie le molestaría salir con ella, además, de ser una chica muy genial, desde que era una snorunt, y Glalie evoluciono en un hermano sobreprotector, que cada vez tenía más problemas para saber en que andaba su hermana, por su recién adquirido tipo fantasma.

-¿listo para tu pelea? – pregunto Glalie.

\- claro que sí, no creí que diría esto, pero me alegra ser un tipo hada – dijo Karlo confiado.

\- pero si no sabes ningún ataque de tipo hada hasta ahora – le dijo Glalie algo pesimista.

\- tome la MT brillo mágico de mi mamá, no la usa, no lo notara, con eso venceré a Shelgon, además el sabe Drago-aliento, a lo que soy inmune, aparte de eso mordisco, no me hará mucho daño, su cabezazo es de temer, pero no mucho, y ascuas es un ataque débil, es imposible que me gane, usare brillo mágico hasta que caiga, no le doy más de dos turnos – dijo Karlo confiado.

\- pero ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que pelearas contra Shelgon? – dudo Glalie, que era algo pesimista por naturaleza, en especial si las cosas eran demasiado buenas.

\- vi la lista del profesor, tiene programadas las peleas desde inicio de año, pude ver que me tocaba contra Shelgon – dijo Karlo aun confiado.

\- buena suerte, a mí lo que me preocupa es que no pase como te lo imaginas, no será que pones todas tus esperanzas en una pelea – le insinuó Glalie para desanimarlo.

\- que pesimista – opino Karlo.

\- bueno sí lo admito estoy siendo pesimista, pero es porque no estoy de humor – confeso Glalie.

\- ¿qué paso? – pregunto Karlo ligeramente preocupado.

\- es Froslass, últimamente sale todos los sábados, y alguien no para de enviarle mensajes, creo que tiene novio, y congelaría el mundo por saber de quién se trata – gruño Glalie.

\- es una buena chica, dudo que se meta en problemas, pero jamás dejaran de perseguirla, digo es linda – dijo Karlo despreocupado caminando por el pasillo.

\- ¿Qué dijiste de mi hermanita? – dudo Glalie molesto, por accidente había activado los celos.

\- solo digo, ella no me gusta, y respeto nuestro trato, tu nunca perseguirás a Kirlia, si yo no persigo a Froslass – dijo Karlo.

\- así me gusta – dijo Glalie más tranquilo.

Los dos amigos se despidieron, Karlo tenía su gran batalla, en la clase de batalla pokemon, y Glalie debía ir a su clase de Ciencias del Hielo. Karlo esperaba paciente a que lo llamasen. Cuando el profesor Golem llamo a Shelgon, él se preparo, pero hubo un problemita, esa no era su pelea.

\- Kirlia, es tu turno de pelear – dijo el profesor Golem señalando a Kirlia, la cual había estado distraída con su amiga Milotic.

Karlo no podía creerlo, su gran oportunidad arrebatada por su propia hermana, pero no, simplemente se había equivocado al ver la lista del profesor, eso simplemente no estaba bien, Karlo en lo que veía a su hermana pelear, tenía ganas de desaparecer, posiblemente usando tele-transportación podría, pero había olvidado ese ataque, y lo único que hizo fue esconder la cara en su gorra, y luego se dio cuenta "si yo no peleare contra Shelgon ¿contra quién peleare?". Su hermana termino vencedora, por el tipo, pero a diferencia de Karlo, en varios turnos. Karlo se sentía patético, y luego lo llamaron a él.

\- Karlo, es tu turno, tu oponente será – el profesor reviso su lista – Ninetales, muy bien a sus posiciones – dijo el profesor.

Ninetales era una de las chicas más lindas de tipo fuego, pero al fin y al cabo una tipo fuego, Karlo sabía confusión, doble equipo, hoja mágica y brillo mágico, sería difícil ganar con esos ataques, pero no podía perder contra una chica.

El profesor al ver a Karlo, puso mala cara, y todo empeoro para el tipo hada.

\- Karlo, ve al vestidor de chicos y quítate todo eso, esos zapatos no te dejaran moverte a velocidad normal, y cubrir tus cuernos no dejara que tu energía psíquica fluja, y me parece que la ropa suelta solo te entorpecerá – dijo el profesor seriamente.

\- pero profesor, no me obligara a pelar desnudo – reclamo Karlo.

\- por favor, la mayoría de nosotros andamos como Arceus nos trajo al mundo, no exageres, date prisa – ordeno el profesor Golem.

Karlo no tuvo más remedio que obedecer, al salir del vestidor se sentía estúpido, luciendo tal y como su hermana, los chicos para molestarlo comenzaron a silbarle, y el profesor no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, así que Kirlia intervino para defender a su hermano, lo cual resultaba más vergonzoso, Karlo camino molesto hasta su posición y la pelea comenzó.

Ninetales comenzó con ataque rápido, directo contra Karlo, Karlo no lo evito, y uso doble equipo, para evitar recibir otro golpe, Ninetales falló el siguiente golpe, golpeando un espejismo, pero luego uso fuego Fatuo, dejando quemado a Karlo, Karlo uso confusión, golpeo a Ninetales, pero Ninetales no se rindió, y ataco con Lanzallamas una y otra vez, mientras Karlo volvía a repetir doble equipo, multiplicándose una y otra vez, pero hubo un momento en el que olvido que estaba quemado, el último ataque que hizo fue hoja mágica, a penas si hizo daño, mientras las quemaduras lo hacían caer al piso. Gano Ninetales, le gano una chica, un golpe bajo para su hombría, Karlo se sentía de lo peor, así que se metió a la vestidor de chicos, después de tomarse un revivir y una súper-poción, se puso su ropa y volvió al gimnasio a lamentarse en un rincón. Entonces una dulce voz por detrás le dijo.

\- animo, no es el fin del mundo por perder una batalla – le dijo esa voz que le resultaba conocida.

Karlo volteo y vio que era, la hermana de Glalie, Froslass.

\- no lo entiendes, perdí contra una chica, y parezco una chica, es horrible, en cambio tu eres una chica y te ves como una chica – trato de explicar Karlo.

\- debería importarte menos lo que piensen de ti, no es la gran cosa – le insistió Froslass.

\- ¿Qué chica saldría conmigo? Si luzco más femenino que muchas hembras – se deprimió Karlo.

\- la verdad conozco a un par, de hecho conozco un lugar donde no importa cómo te ves, sino solo como eres, de verdad – anuncio Froslass intentando animar a Karlo.

\- parece imposible – dijo Karlo algo pesimista.

\- ya hablas como mi hermano, te llevare ahí si quieres, te va a gustar – insistió Froslass.

\- se supone que no debo socializar contigo, Glalie y yo tenemos un trato, además es mi mejor amigo – trato Karlo de evitarse problemas con mal entendidos.

\- de hecho, no se lo digas a Glalie, pero ya tengo novio, si quieres te lo presento, no me gustas, solo quiero hacerte un favor, ¿Qué dices? – Froslass dejo las cosas en claro.

\- supongo que no puede ser peor, está bien, ¿Dónde es ese grandioso lugar? – acepto Karlo.

\- nos vemos el sábado a las ocho de la noche, detrás de la escuela, yo te llevare – dijo Froslass.

\- de acuerdo ahí estaré – dijo Karlo sin mucho ánimo.

Al salir, Kirlia lo detuvo.

\- hermano, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas molesto? – le pregunto Kirlia preocupada.

\- no importa Kirlia, solo que me molesta perder – dijo Karlo.

\- no deberías ser tan competitivo – le aconsejo su hermana.

La preocupación de Kirlia no lo hacía sentir mejor, Karlo quería demostrar que era tan macho como cualquier chico de la escuela, y ganarse el respeto de todos, además poder tener novia, sin preocuparse por ser más femenino que ella.

Más tarde en clase de Ataque y defensa especial, Karlo se volvió a encontrar con Glalie, ypor lealtad le conto lo de Froslass.

-… no creas que tengo intenciones con ella, en especial, porque me dijo que no te dijera, pero te lo diré, ella confeso que tenía novio, incluso ofreció presentármelo – le conto Karlo a su amigo.

\- ¿de verdad? ¿Un novio? – Glalie no podía creerlo.

\- no te preocupes, no creo que sea la gran cosa, además no pienso ir con ella – dijo Karlo.

\- TIENES QUE IR, averigua quien es su novio – prácticamente Glalie se lo ordeno.

\- de acuerdo, iré, y te contare todo, pero ya sabes que no soy bueno para esas cosas – dijo Karlo.

\- no importa, solo ve, también quiero saber donde pasa mi hermana los fines de semana – insistió Glalie, para él, y sus celos de hermano, el misterio que rodeaba a Froslass era insoportable.

Karlo acepto, en el peor de los casos terminaría en un lugar raro mirando a Froslass con su novio, así que no iba a decir que no, era viernes, así que al día siguiente tendría que esperar hasta la noche. La escuela termino, y Karlo seguía siendo la sombra de su hermana. Karlo sentía que por nada, había aprendido un ataque de tipo hada, pero cuando regresaba a casa se topo con uno de los profesores de la escuela, el profesor Steelix que estaba frente a su auto mirando unas rocas, a Karlo de dio curiosidad, ese profesor enseñaba geología, y Glalie llevo ese curso antes, y por distintas situaciones, él termino conociendo y haciéndose conocer por el profesor.

\- hola profesor, disculpe, pero ¿Qué está haciendo? – pregutno Karlo con cuidado.

\- ah, hola Karlo –dijo el profesor de sorpresa, estaba demasiado concentrado – veras estuve estudiando la refracción de las piedras, sé que no llevas mi curso, pero es realmente interesante, según una teoría, algunos ataques de tipo especial, de esos que crean energía luminosa, al entrar en contacto con ciertos cristales microscópicos del suelo, pueden alterar el ataque por la refracción de estos – explico el profesor.

\- pero ¿para qué mira las piedras? – pregunto Karlo sin entender aun.

\- solo quiero comprender mejor la teoría, son cristales parecidos a los encontrados en los campos de batalla y quisiera experimentar hasta qué punto pueden afectar un ataque lumínico, de casualidad Karlo ¿no sabrás un ataque lumínico? – pregunto el profesor.

\- de hecho acabo de aprender Brillo mágico – dijo Karlo.

\- entonces podrías hacerlo, dirígelo a las roca – dijo el profesor entusiasmado poniéndose gafas de sol y colocando una cámara.

\- pero no le afectara a usted – dudo Karlo.

\- descuida, soy también un tipo acero, además, soy mayor, y por lo tanto de más nivel, me dañara, pero no será grave – dijo el profesor.

Karlo uso Brillo mágico, y el profesor se veía feliz.

\- gracias Karlo, puedes retirarte – le dijo el profesor mientras revisaba sus piedras. Karlo al menos sabía que los profesores aun lo trataban como a cualquier alumno masculino, pero con respecto al profesor Steelix, era extraño, era un pokemon de aspecto imponente, pero actuaba como nerd, emocionándose por información y teorías, pero a Karlo le caía bien.

El viernes paso lento, Milotic, la mejor amiga de Kirlia estuvo en casa y fue incomodo tener a la chica más linda de la escuela en su casa, y las cosas no se pusieron mejor, pues sus padres salían solos, los viernes, y cuando regresaban estaban más cursis que de costumbre, así que Karlos e la paso encerrado en su cuarto, soñando con un día convertirse en un gallade, que definitivamente no sería como su padre, sino seria un verdadero macho, quizá hasta podría practicar lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con el tipo lucha reemplazando al afeminado tipo hada, y nunca más nadie dudaría de su hombría, ni por accidente le dirían Kirlia.

Al día siguiente, como todo macho, fue con su mejor amigo Glalie a un juego de fuerza profesional en el coliseo. En realidad, Glalie era el fanático de la fuerza, y Karlo solo iba para poder decir que era macho, pues en realidad no le llamaba la atención, pero no había nada más varonil que un deporte hecho para pokemons poderosos, todos los chicos o lo veían en la tele o lo jugaban. Glalie sabía que Karlo iba por compromiso, pero eso no le molestaba, de otro modo tendría que ir solo.

En la noche Karlo, pidiendo permiso para ir a una fiesta, se fue de casa, sin saber que kirlia sospechaba, a pesar de sus buenos sentimientos, era raro que invitaran a Karlo a un fiesta a donde ella no fuera invitada, demasiado sospechoso como para que Kirlia se quedara tranquila.

Karlo llego a la escuela, con su típica vestimenta deportiva, al verla cerrada se sintió raro, no había por ahí ni un pokemon, camino hacia atrás de la escuela con calma porque aun tenía unos minutos, y llego un mensaje de texto a su celular "recuerda averiguar quién es el novio de mi hermana", Karlo le respondió el mensaje a Glalie con el típico "ok".

Detrás de la escuela lo único que había era un basurero y un par de casas, antes de que comenzara un espeso bosque. En la primaria a veces Karlo solía reunirse con un grupo de pokemons ahí mismo a contar historias de fantasmas, y ahora solo esperaba a una chica, solo y con su autoestima bajo cero. Y ella no tardo en parecer. Froslass le hizo un pequeña broma a Karlo, le toco el hombro con su gélida mano, este volteo, y ella desapareció, esto aterro a Karlo, Froslass repitió lo mismo, y esta vez Karlo casi tiene un infarto. Froslass riéndose un poco se disculpó.

\- perdón, no me pude resistir – se disculpo Froslass.

\- no estaba asustado – lo negó Karlo.

\- estabas a punto de gritar, pero de verdad lo lamento, es el tipo fantasma, como que te cambia un poco, y esa clase de casa comienzan a ser más divertidas – dijo Froslass.

\- de acuerdo ¿Dónde es ese lugar? – preguntó Karlo.

\- sígueme – le dijo ella tomándolo de la mano.

Froslass lo llevo a través del bosque, por un sendero que Karlo no conocía, entonces comenzó a temer un poco, pero Froslass parecía muy feliz, en un momento, una destruida mansión antigua, tipo película de terror apareció frente a ellos, Karlo ahora sí estaba asustado, pero no se detuvo, en especial al acercarse más, porque escucho música, era una música extraña, parecida al rock pero más animada y algo terrorífica, entonces entre los oscuros rincones de la casa se veían luces, era una fiesta, pero nada convencional.

\- ¡Froslass espera! – Dijo Karlo algo nervioso – ¿es una fiesta para pokemons fantasmas, verdad?

\- sí, pero no te preocupes, no necesitas ser un tipo fantasma para entrar, ni siquiera ser adolescente – dijo Froslass.

Karlo y Froslass avanzaron lentamente, entraron a la casa, y era la cosa más extraña que Karlo hubiese visto jamás, era cierto, porque no solo adolescentes estaban ahí, pequeños fantasmas, y algunos adultos, aunque la mayoría eran jóvenes, la pista de baile no solo era el piso sino el techo, las paredes y el espacio vacío sobre sus cabezas, de hecho no todos eran fantasmas, entre ellos un marowack, y un mawile, incluso algunos tipos siniestros y veneno, y en centro del salón, un carrusel para niños, en que todos se subían, era la fiesta más increíble que Karlo hubiese visto. Los fantasmas no tenían problemas con nadie, si ese pokemon estaba dispuesto a soportar su sentido del humor, y a aceptarlos, ellos no se hacían problemas, y Froslass ahora era parte de ese mundo, ni siquiera la típica rivalidad entre escuelas los detenía, pues ahí estaban fantasmas de todas las escuelas de la ciudad. Karlo aun no se acostumbraba al ambiente, cuando vio que Froslass flotaba hasta encontrarse con un pokemon famoso en la secundaria, pero por lo bajo, Hunter, el traficante de MTs, si alguien necesitaba una MT, él se la podía conseguir, pero no las vendía, sino las intercambiaba. Y su sorpresa creció más cuando froslasslo beso en la mejilla y él la abrazo.

\- Karlo, te quiero presentar a mi novio, Hunter – dijo Froslass – creo que no se conocen, Hunter, él es Karlo, el chico del que te hable, el hermano de Kirlia – lo presentaron.

\- que bueno conocerte – dijo Hunter amablemente.

\- igualmente – dijo Karlo algo incomodo.

\- bueno, saca bailar a alguna chica Karlo, cualquier cosa estaré por aquí – dijo Froslass mientras se podía a bailar con su novio.

Karlo se alejo de la feliz pareja, ahí era fácil darse cuenta de quienes eran macho y quienes hembras, la mayoría estaban vestidos como él, y realmente parecía que nadie se hacía problemas con la apariencia. Karlo recién comenzaba a sentirse a gusto cuando de repente paso algo que normalmente no pasaría, una chica lo saco a bailar, de improviso, era una banette variocolor, así que era azul, era obvio que no era de la misma escuela.

\- ¿bailamos? – pregunto ella.

\- claro – dijo Karlo algo sorprendido, y mientras bailaban ella dijo.

\- me llamo Bluenette, por cierto – dijo ella algo coqueta.

\- lindo nombre, me llamo Karlo – contesto Karlo.

\- Karlo el kirlia, eso es adorable – dijo Bluenette divertida - ¿Quién te trajo?

\- Froslass, no sé si la conozcas, digo aquí deben haber como 3 de la misma especie – dijo Karlo.

\- ¿estás en la secundaria pokemon, verdad? – pregunto Bluenette.

\- sí – respondió Karlo.

\- entonces sí sé quién es, es una gran amiga, y perdón por el atrevimiento, pero ¿te gusta o son solo amigos? – pregunto ella directamente.

\- es la hermana de mi amigo, no puedo salir con ella, además tiene novio – dijo Karlo.

\- no es lo que pregunte, pero ya veo ¿Qué hace un pokemon como tú en un lugar como este? – preguntó Bluenette de nuevo coqueta.

\- no debería ser yo quien dijera esas cosas – dijo Karlo algo incomodo, era la primera vez que le pasaba algo como eso.

\- sí, pero así soy yo – y se rio un poco – por eso los profesores de mi escuela me odian, y eso que soy una buena chica, sin mentir, soy muy decente…

Karlo se la estaba pasando bien, era como Froslass se lo había dicho, no creyó que con la fama que tenían los fantasmas sus fiestas fuesen así de buenas. Y quizá hubiera considerado a Bluenette como una posible futura novia, pero ella término confesándole que esa era una de las últimas noches que pasaba en la ciudad, así que no podría ser, pero no solo la conoció a ella, sino a otras pokemon fantasmas, y también comenzó hacer amigos, se sentía de lo mejor. En un momento sintió que debía agradecerle a Froslass por haberlo llevado, en especial porque luego él seria el chismoso que le diría s su hermano con quien salía. Se acerco a ella.

\- oye Froslass, gracias, te debo una, este lugar es genial – agradeció Karlo.

\- ahora puedes decirle a mi hermano, que no hago nada malo – le dijo Froslass sorprendiéndolo.

\- sí, no te preocupes, Glalie también se divertiría aquí – dijo Karlo.

En eso Froslass fue llamada por una Mismagius, y fue, dejando a su novio con Karlo.

\- ¿crees que yo le caiga bien a su hermano? – pregunto Hunter.

\- no lo sé, eres un traficante de MTs – dijo Karlo dudando.

\- le verdad, por Froslass haría lo que fuera, de verdad amigo, estoy enamorado, y debo llevarme bien con su hermano, y tu eres su amigo, ayúdame por favor, y puedo conseguirte cualquier MT, o hacerte favores – dijo Hunter algo romantico.

\- descuida, no tienes que hacerme ningún favor, solo habla con Glalie, es algo cabeza dura, pero es comprensivo si le explicas bien las cosas, además, si demuestras ser lo suficientemente bueno para su hermana, te dejara en paz – dijo Karlo.

\- Gracias, yo más bien te debo una – dijo Hunter – y ahora que recuerdo, Froslass me dijo de tu pelea, necitas una buena MT para contrarrestar a pokemons sobre los que no tienes ventaja, creo que tengo algo para ti, es solo un préstamo – dijo Hunter dándole una misteriosa MT.

\- ¿Qué ataque es? – pregunto Karlo.

\- es bola sombra, si tienes suerte baja la defensa especial, no es tan potente como otros ataques, pero es el mejor ataque de tipo fantasma que existe, apréndela y me la devuelves – dijo Hunter.

\- gracias, no tenías porque – dijo Karlo.

Las cosas iban bien, pero Karlo sabía que al salir de la fiesta, todo continuaría como siempre, pero en este caso serian peores, Karlo no sabía que estaba metiéndose en problemas en ese momento.

En un momento Hunter fue llamado al parecer por unos chicos que querían intercambiar MTs.

Froslass regreso, y al no ver a su novio, en un acto completamente inocente, saco a bailar a Karlo.

\- nunca te había visto tan feliz – dijo Froslass.

\- supongo que todo el tiempo fuera de aquí, reniego de mi apariencia, pero es genial, no tener que preocupase por eso – confeso Karlo.

\- me alegra que te diviertas ¿ya conociste a alguna chica? – pregunto Froslass.

\- sí, pero la que más me gusto, se ira de la ciudad, tu amiga Bluenette – dijo Karlo.

\- si ella es súper, lástima que se mude – dijo Froslass.

\- sabes, te conozco desde siempre y es la primera vez que bailamos – dijo Karlo.

\- y esta es la primer vez que noto que en realidad no eres un amargado obsesionado con su apariencia, sino que eres de hecho muy agradable – dijo Froslass.

\- ¿enserio soy tan malo? – dudo Karlo.

\- un poco – dijo Froslass – pero siempre fuiste genial.

Cuando Hunter volvió y se llevo a Froslass, Karlo se sintió extraño, como un poco solitario, pero lo ignoro. Y así la fiesta continuo… (esta historia continuara).


	15. No Soy Mi Hermana (parte 2)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 2: Superación y otras cosas**

**NO SOY MI HERMANA (parte 2)**

Karlo por primera vez regresaba tarde a casa de una fiesta, normalmente siempre regresaba a las 10 u 11 de la noche por ya no soportar a los pretendientes de su hermana y el rechazo de las chicas, pero esta vez, ya eran las 2 de la mañana, entro a su casa, sus padres dormían, no le dirían nada, había pedido permiso, entro a su cuarto, ni siquiera prendió la luz, solo se quito los zapatos y la ropa, dejándolos regados en el piso, junto con la MT, y se acostó, entonces se movió un poco para acomodarse, y se dio cuenta, alguien más estaba ahí, Karlo estaba en sus 6 sentidos (cinco sentidos normales, más la percepción extrasensorial), era imposible que se hubiera metido a una recamara ajena, prendió su lámpara, y era su hermana, la cual con la luz comenzó a despertar.

\- hola hermanito – dijo Kirlia adormilada.

\- ¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO EN MI CUARTO! – Reclamo Karlo casi gritándole – esto es raro.

\- solo quería ver a qué hora regresabas, estoy preocupada por ti, normalmente no vas a fiestas sin mí, y nunca regresas a casa tan tarde – dijo Kirlia preocupada.

\- descuida, no hice nada malo, era un fiesta de los pokemons desadaptados, por si no lo has notado, pertenezco a ese grupo, así que estar entre fenómenos me resulto divertido – dijo Karlo.

\- hueles raro – comento Kirlia olfateando – como madera podrida y perfume de chica.

\- porque estuve entre madera podrida, y bailando con algunas chicas – se explico Karlo.

\- de acuerdo, ya me voy, perdón por haberte incomodado – dijo Kirlia no muy convencida, al irse, mientras veía una extraña MT entre la ropa de Karlo.

Apartando eso, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad para Karlo, excepto el lunes, cuando a primera hora le estaba entregando su reporte a Glalie, y este estaba flotando de un lado a otro, su cara normalmente blanca, ahora estaba roja por la ira, y refunfuñaba sin parar.

\- ese maldito fantasma, con mi hermana no, no un traficante, al menos se buscaría algo mejor, a tantos pretendientes y elije a esa basura, vale menos que una MT pirata, el muy bandido, espera que lo encuentre, y ahí sabrá lo que es dolor, oh sí, no por nada sé ataques de tipo siniestro, oh, ya verá lo es el miedo, lo voy a dejar peor que las sobras de la cafetería, que bueno que no tiene cuerpo o esto sería muy gore… – Glalie no paraba de renegar de su nuevo cuñado. Y como se quejaba en voz alta, Karlo comenzaba sentir vergüenza ajena.

\- Cálmate, a este paso te vas a derretir, y no es tan malo como parece – dijo Karlo para calmarlo.

\- ¡¿MALO?! MALO, MI HERMANA SALE CON UN TRAFICANTE DE MTS – grito Glalie.

\- Veras, tú no los viste, él está loco por tu hermana, haría lo que sea por ella, si ella le dijera que deje de cambiar MTs, lo haría, y creo que también lo haría si le dijera que practique ballet y aprenda costura – dijo Karlo, lo cual calmo un poco a Glalie.

\- así que es como su leal mascota, creo que no esta tan mal como creí – dijo Glalie más sereno.

En eso Froslass apareció.

\- Hermano, tus gritos se pueden oír hasta el tercer piso, cálmate, Hunter es un buen chico, en primer lugar, lleve a Karlo a conocerlo para que constara – le dijo Froslass a su hermano.

Y Karlo pensó "$#&amp;% claro, solo me uso para salirse de problemas, y yo que creía que era simplemente una buena amiga # %&amp;".

\- ok, ya dejare de gritar, pero más te vale que tu novio al menos sea decente, sino puedes apostar que él sufrirá mi ira – amenazo Glalie, el cual dio media vuelta y se fue a clases.

\- ¿Puedes creerlo? Que exagerado – dijo Froslass.

\- ¿entonces yo solo soy tu excusa? – preguntó Karlo enfrentando a Froslass.

\- vaya, ya has vuelto a ser el amargado de siempre, la verdad lo hice porque te hacía falta divertirte, y lo admito, me aproveche un poco, ya sabía que mi hermano te diría que me vigilaras, pero si te lleve a la fiesta, fue porque, realmente eres infeliz – dijo Froslass.

\- ¿Infeliz? – Dudo Karlo – no exageres si me molesta como me veo, pero cuando evolucione seré un gallade, un varonil tipo lucha, y no un afeminado tipo hada.

\- sabes, conozco muchos pokemons de aspecto masculino que son hembras, y muchos pokemons de aspecto femenino que son machos, y muchos de ellos no tienen la posibilidad que tú tienes de evolucionar en algo más acorde a su género – dijo Froslass haciendo que Karlo se sintiera raro.

\- pues lo lamento mucho por ellos, yo sé que sienten – dijo Karlo compasivo.

\- no les tengas lástima, porque ellos están mucho mejor que tu, tu único amigo es mi hermano, pero tú no eres el único amigo de mi hermano, pero si quieres conocerlos, te llevare, después de clases, nos vemos donde la otra vez – dijo Froslass, yéndose atravesando el muro.

Karlo no podía creer aquello, ¿Cuáles eran las intenciones de Froslass?, realmente se podía confiar en ella, era una cuestión algo delicada, en especial, porque últimamente ella parecía muy preocupada por él, pero mientras tanto no había mucho que hacer. Karlo ya iba tarde a clases de Teoría Férrica, de hecho llego 10 minutos tarde, y por lo tanto recibió un llamado de atención que paso por alto, pero Kirlia no lo olvidaría.

Al final de las clases, Glalie, un súper fan de "El poder frio", un equipo profesional de fuerza de puros tipos hielo, tenía como todos los primeros lunes de cada mes, reunión del club de fans, donde tardaba alrededor de 5 horas, y esta vez quizá más, porque luego de la reunión, se reunirían a ver un juego de su amado equipo. Así que Glalie no haría preguntas, sobre porque seguía viéndose con Froslass, y Karlo ahora la estaba esperando detrás de la escuela, de nuevo. Entonces sintió en gélida mano en su hombro, "no puede ser que crea que voy a caer 2 veces en la misma broma" pensó, y cogió esa mano, la acerco hacia sí, era morada, y parecía una garra, y extrañamente no estaba unida a un brazo, el impacto hizo que Karlo gritara.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – grito del susto.

\- no puedo creer que hayas caído en esa, y si no te importa, devuélveme mi mano – dijo Hunter por detrás de un muy asustado Karlo, al que se le cayó la gorra.

\- Hunter, eso es de muy mal gusto – regaño Froslass a su novio, en cual de inmediato miro hacia abajo, viéndose realmente arrepentido.

\- perdóname mi amor, no quise asustarlo, soy un tonto – dijo Hunter bastante arrepentido.

Karlo se recupero entonces, estaba avergonzado de haber gritado, en especial porque, el grito fue agudo, le dio su mano a Hunter, y una vez calmados los humos, las pareja de fantasmas lo guio, a unas cuadras de distancia de la escuela, en un sótano. En la puerta decía "NO IMPORTA EL ASPECTO (grupo de apoyo)", esto era curioso.

\- ¿un grupo de apoyo? No entiendo – dudo Karlo.

\- mi padre lo inicio, mi padre es un mismagius, y mi madre es una gengar, lo comenzaron para ayudar a los demás pokemons a aceptar su apariencia – dijo Hunter.

\- creo que te ayudaría, y hoy habrá algunos chicos de la escuela – comento Froslass.

Karlo dudo, pero entro, y era algo curioso, ahí estaban un granbull hembra con listones en las orejas, un lopuny macho, y otros pokemon cuyo aspecto y género discordaban. Karlo se sentía extraño, a penas puso un pie dentro, se arrepintió, quiso retroceder, pero no pudo.

\- Hola, tú debes ser Karlo, descuida, no muerdo, me llamo Mister, soy el padre de Hunter, ven, siéntate, que estamos por comenzar – dijo un mismagius macho.

\- de acuerdo – dijo Karlo sintiéndose extraño y tomando asiento en una de las sillas que estaban dispuestas en círculo, como en los grupos de terapia.

\- bueno comencemos – dijo el señor Mister – comienza tu Grace – indico y la granbull hablo.

\- bueno, hace una semana como algunos sabrán fue el baile de bienvenida – comenzó a decir la masculina tipo hada – y ningún chico me invito, y son unos tontos, la verdad me considero lo suficientemente buena como para salir con alguien, pero a nadie e importa, eso me frustra, y me molesto y eso empeora las cosas, pero hace unos días hable con un chico y me alegra que él me trate como a una chica, por eso, ahora me siento mejor, pero no sé si realmente se llegue a fijar en mi como más que una amiga – dijo Grace.

Todos aplaudieron, también Karlo lo hizo, siguiendo la corriente, y Mister se puso a hablar.

\- pues tienes razón, los chicos que te rechazan son unos tonto, pero ahora vamos a ver, haber a los chicos de aquí, haber con el nuevo, Karlo ¿saldrías con Grace? Y justifica tu respuesta – pregunto.

\- pues… – Karlo se puso nervioso, era un pregunta rara hecha por un adulto – creo que no, pero porque no la conozco, no por otra razón en especial…

El grupo funcionaba muy bien, el señor Mister hacia que todos hablaran de sus problemas, y los chicos se sentían comprendidos, luego unos apoyaban a otros gracias a las extrañas preguntas del señor, y esa ocasión Karlo tuvo la oportunidad de hablar.

\- Bueno, supongo que es más que obvio cual es mi problema, pero debo decirlo, soy un kirlia macho, soy un chico, que tiene una falda incorporada, mis patas todo el tiempo están en posición de bailarina, y no me siento feliz conmigo, hace tiempo quise ignorarlo, pero la gente me confundió con mi hermana, Kirlia, si están en la secundaria pokemon, seguro la conocen, una de las chicas más lindas de la escuela, la mejor amiga de Milotic, y eso es horrible para mí, porque es como si fuera su sombra, así comencé a vestirme de esta forma, ni siquiera me gusta la ropa deportiva, pero es lo más masculino, y me molesta mucho que me tomen por afeminado por mi aspecto sin la ropa, y odio como algunos que no me tienen respeto me tratan bien por acercarse a mi hermana, supongo que por eso vine, estoy harto – confeso Karlo…

Al final de la sesión, varios pokemons hablaron con Karlo, y Karlo se sentía mejor, se había desahogado, y ya no se sentía como el único fenómeno, pero eso no evito que se fuera solo a casa, al menos hasta una parte del camino, cuando ya estaba algo lejos.

\- KARLO, KARLO – lo llamaba una dulce voz.

Karlo volteo y vio que era Froslass, quien se acercaba rápidamente hacía él.

\- Froslass ¿qué pasa? Creí que te irías con Hunter – dijo Karlo al verla.

\- no, Hunter se quedara con su papá, es solo que no me gusta irme sola a casa – dijo Froslass.

\- pero eres un tipo fantasma, no deberías tener miedo – bromeo Karlo.

\- es que tendré que pasar en frente de la escuela de chicos, y me incomoda que me miren como pervertidos, sé que en su escuela no hay chicas, y pareciera que nunca hubiesen visto una hembra bonita, por favor acompáñame, tu casa esta de camino a la mía – pidió Froslass.

\- está bien – dijo Karlo algo desganado.

\- gracias – agradeció Froslass.

\- pero la siguiente pídele a tu mascota que te acompañe – Bromeo Karlo con mejo humor.

\- no es mi mascota, aunque tengo que admitir que lo parece – dijo Froslass algo rara.

\- ¿Qué no eran una feliz pareja? – dudo Karlo.

\- es solo que, creo que Hunter exagera, cuando lo conocí era atrevido, claro que decente, pero no tenía miedo de hacer algunas cosas locas, y tenía mucha actitud, era alguien que me podía enseñar las cosas que debía saber sobre ser un tipo fantasma – relato Froslass.

\- ¿era? ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Karlo.

\- cuando empezamos a salir, cambio, dejo de lado a sus amigos por mí, y comenzó a actuar diferente, como solo queriendo complacerme, si algo de él no me gusta, al instante él hace algo para cambiar, hace todo lo que yo le digo, y es lindo saber que me escucha, pero no es correcto, él debería tomar sus propias decisiones, y volver a ser él mismo – confeso Froslass.

\- vaya, eso no me lo esperaba, pero creo saber que le pasa, mírate eres linda comparada no solo con las fantasmas, y creo que no cree ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti, así que intenta compensarlo actuando como tu mascota – intuyó Karlo.

\- no me había dado cuenta de lo comprensivo que eres Karlo – dijo Froslass.

\- bueno soy el pokemon sensorial, de algo tenía que servir – Bromeo un poco Karlo.

\- no hables de la percepción extrasensorial que voy pésimo en esa clase – dijo Froslass.

\- ¿de verdad? Es fácil – dijo Karlo.

\- no para mi, antes de evolucionar, ni me imaginaba que se pudieran ver las auras, y mucho menos esperaba que me hicieran leerlas, es un revoltijo de color – protesto ligeramente Froslass.

\- si quieres te ayudo en ese curso, recuerda que te debo una – ofreció Karlo amablemente.

\- gracias – agradeció Froslass.

Esa misma tarde Froslass terminaba su tarea, sacándola de internet porque no tenía ni idea, al menos para Percepción Extrasensorial, de cualquier modo, no podía con incumplir una tarea, si le iba mal en esa clase, en eso se acordó de Karlo, pensó un rato en ese pequeño kirlia macho que al parecer tenía un serio problema de imagen corporal, pero que resultaba increíblemente lindo al superar aquello, en eso Froslass sintió que el frio en su cara disminuía, lo ignoro. Entonces entro Glalie, celebrando y feliz.

\- ¡GANAMOS! ¡VICTORIA! – celebraba Glalie gritando, la mitad de su cara pintada de celeste, con los colores de su equipo como un verdadero hincha.

\- qué bueno que tu equipo gano – dijo Froslass algo incomoda por el entusiasmo de su hermano.

\- perdón, ¿estabas mensaje-ando con tu mascota? – preguntó Glalie más tranquilo.

\- no, ¿por qué lo dices? – dudo Froslass.

\- es que estas sonrojada, y como tu piel es blanca se nota clarísimo – dijo Glalie sin sospechar.

\- bueno no importa, ¡ahora vete de mi cuarto! – reacciono Froslass, votando a su hermano.

Aquello no estaba bien, "no puede ser" pensó Froslass, "enserio ¿me gusta Karlo?", era obvio, Hunter ahora solo era una mascota bien entrenada, ni siquiera su celosos hermano parecía inmutarse por él, en cambio Karlo, actuaba por sí mismo y eso no evitaba que fuese amable con ella, era extraño, pero Froslass sabía que era lo correcto, pero hacerlo no sería bueno.

Al día siguiente Karlo llego a la secundaria, tranquilo, sin imaginar el desenlace de aquel día. Primer Glalie apareció, quizá si tuviese algo más que cabeza hubiese estado bailando, pues flotaba feliz de un lado al otro, y Karlo se le acerco por curiosidad.

\- ¿Por qué tan feliz? – pregunto calmado.

\- Hunter, alias el traficante de MTs, alias la mascota de mi hermana, no volverá a ser la mascota de mi hermana, nunca, nunca, nunca más – canturreo al final Glalie.

\- ¡vaya! Pero si hasta ayer parecía que iban bien – comento Karlo sorprendido.

\- Froslass termino con él ayer, ahora espero que se busque algo mejor – comento alegre Glalie.

Después de eso, Karlo sintió algo de pena, él estuvo hablando de eso con Froslass, así que fue al tercer piso a buscar a Hunter, y lo encontró, ya había aprendido bola sombra, así que iba a devolvérsela a Hunter antes de que fuese más incomodo hacerlo, pero Hunter estaba deprimido, y comiendo helado en el pasillo, normalmente flotaba, pero ahora estaba en el piso.

\- oye Hunter, lamento lo que paso con Froslass, pero no vengo a compadecerme de ti, vine a devolverte tu MT, ten, gracias, y descuida, hay muchos tipo agua en el mar – dijo Karlo nervioso.

\- ok, oye Karlo, tu eres su amigo, dime ¿Qué hice mal? – pregunto Hunter deprimido.

\- no… no sabría que decirte, ya sabes, nunca se sabe con las hembras – dijo Karlo evitando hablar.

\- hice todo lo que me dijo, fui romántico, la escuche, nunca me olvide un aniversario, iba temprano a nuestras citas, le regalaba flores – en ese mometo se puso lloroso – mientras paseábamos de noche en el cementerio a la luz de la luna….FROSLASS – se puso a llorar por los recuerdos.

\- tranquilo, tranquilo, te mereces algo mejor, lo superaras – decía Karlo sin saber que más decir.

\- ella era perfecta, divertida, linda, dulce, amable, algo ingenua sobre cómo ser un fantasma, era mi mundo, y mi muerte nunca más significara nada – se lamentaba Hunter.

Karlo no sabía si salir huyendo o quedarse a ayudar al pobre fantasma con el corazón roto "enserio, le acaban de terminar y sigue hablando de cementerios y muerte como si fuera normal" pensó Karlo.

\- animo Hunter, no es la única, oye tengo que ir a clases, pero sé que lo superaras – dijo Karlo con amabilidad y comenzando la retirada estratégica.

Karlo no podía creer que había visto llorar a un tipo fantasma, eso era épico, pero al final, Hunter era como cualquiera, que sufre después de un rompimiento "Froslass si que tiene la sangre fría" pensó mientras iba a su clase. A la hora del almuerzo Karlo, fue invitado a almorzar con los chicos que estuvieron en el grupo de apoyo el día anterior, y Glalie no se hizo problemas, de hecho resultaba divertido, estar entre un grupo que no hacia problemas con la apariencia, pero algo no estaba bien, Kirlia no estaba con sus amigas.

El almuerzo terminaba, y Karlo fue un rato al baño, claro que escuchando unas cuentas burlas de que debía usar el de chicas porque tenía falda, al salir, vio por el final del pasillo una Gardevoir, y Karlo la reconoció, era su mamá "¿Qué hace aquí?". Karlo en ese momento se alegro de tener las patitas finas, se quito las zapatillas, y se acerco, y pudo oír que su mamá hablaba con el profesor Steelix, sobre una MT, Karlo no entendía nada, así que se alejo se puso los zapatos nuevamente, y busco a sus nuevos amigos y Glalie, sin decirles nada. Más tarde, Karlo pudo encontrarse con Froslass, que se sentó a su lado en la clase de Percepción Extrasensorial, Karlo intento ignorarla, no queria terminar hablando con ella sobre porque había terminado con Hunter, en especial porque tenía el presentimiento de haber influido en eso con su conversación del otro día.

\- Hola Karlo, llevo sentada aquí un rato y me incomoda que no me digas nada – dijo Froslass.

\- es raro que te sientes a mi lado – dijo Karlo evitando hablar sobre Hunter.

\- ayer me prometiste que me ayudarías en esta clase – le recordó Froslass…

La clase transcurrió, y como Karlo prometió, ayudo a Froslass, todo muy bien, excepto por el hecho de que Karlo aun dudaba sobre lo que le esperaba en casa, pues si su mamá se aparecía en la escuela era un problema, quizá le había dado motivos para sospechar como llegar tarde a clases y a casa, o no dar explicaciones, pero de hecho no había hecho nada malo. En un momento, durante la clase, como una pequeña practica calificada, cada alumno y su compañero debían intentar leer el pensamiento del otro, Froslass que recién comenzaba a tener poderes extrasensoriales, se sentía intimidada, pero Karlo confiaba en ella.

\- tranquila, si es necesario puedes usar el mismo puente psíquico que yo – dijo Karlo que sabía de lo que hablaba. En eso el profesor Malamar hablo.

\- si es necesario usen vinculo táctiles para percibir mejor el pensamiento – indico el profesor.

\- ¿vínculos táctiles? – dudo Froslass.

\- se refiere a tocarnos – dijo Karlo tranquilo.

Froslass tomo de las manos a Karlo, Karlo se extraño, pero comenzó el ejercicio, y Karlo entro en la mente de Froslass, y lo que vio hizo que dudara si debía continuar hurgando en la mente de la chica, pues era una escena que él no se esperaba, él y Froslass tomados de las manos caminando por el bosque de noche, ella abrazada a él, Karlo entonces lo entendió, porque Froslass había sido amable con él, porque había terminado con Hunter, y ahora Karlo sentía algo extraño, que lo hizo sonreír, pero no debía ser, era la hermana de Glalie, y no podía traicionar al único pokemon que siguió siendo su amigo después de evolucionar, al único al cual no le importo ser amigo de un bulleado, aquello estaba mal. Cuando Karlo volvió a la realidad, Froslass parecía triste.

\- entonces ¿nunca podrá ser, por mi hermano? – pregunto Froslass, había logrado el ejercicio.

\- no lo entiendes, amigos sobre chicas, y no es que no…, pero no sé – trato de hablar Karlo.

\- descuida, entiendo, no traicionarías a mi hermano, eso te hace mejor de lo crees Karlo, por esas cosas, olvido tu aspecto de hada y recuerdo que eres un chico con el que me gustaría salir – se lamento Froslass, y Karlo no pudo responderle.

El resto de la clase fue terriblemente incomoda, al menos obtuvieron una buena nota, al salir de clases, Karlo tuvo que responder.

\- oye Froslass, lo lamento, no me gusta verte a así, creo que sabes que me gustaría, pero hay cosas con las que prometí no meterme – trato de explicar Karlo, entonces Froslas asintió, y lo abrazo.

Mientras tanto una sombra detrás de ellos, escucho todo, y después de superar el dolor, ahora que sabía el porqué, pasaría a cobrar venganza. Hunter ahora lo veía, Karlo le había quitado a su chica, por lo tanto, debía quitarle algo también, era obvio que no podría quitarle Froslass, pero a su mejor amigo. Glalie estaba tranquilo en clase, cuando su celular vibro, lo reviso, tenía un mensaje de "mascota", a Glalie le dio curiosidad saber qué cosa querría decirle su ex cuñado, y al leer el mensaje, y ver la foto adjunta, casi le da un infarto, no podía ser, Karlo y su hermana, su mejor amigo lo había traicionado, eso no tenía perdón.

Llegaba el final del día, Karlo salía de la escuela, en eso, algo lo golpeo de improviso, un golpe cabeza muy potente que lo derribo, Karlo volteo y era Glalie.

\- Traidor, cómo pudiste, mi hermana era intocable – reclamo Glalie lleno de ira.

\- no Glalie ¡ESPERA!... – trato de calmarlo Karlo, pero Glalie uso colmillo hielo, y Karlo se defendió.

Usar hoja mágica, sería inútil, Confusión, no era la mejor opción, era hora de usar las MT, así que primero uso bola sombra, acertó en Glalie, y él respondió con rayo hielo, Karlo uso brillo mágico, lo cual daño a Glalie, pero estaba dispuesto a seguir luchando. En eso, entre un rayo de hielo y un brillo mágico, Froslass se interpuso. Eso los detuvo y ambos se acercaron a Froslass. Glalie llego antes.

\- hermano, eres un tonto – dijo Froslass débil y le dio un golpe en la cara.

\- ¿qué? – Dudo Glalie, no entendía.

\- Karlo me rechazo, porque no quería traicionarte, pero ambos nos gustamos, por eso termine con Hunter, y ahora me parece más tonto que nunca su acuerdo, no es justo – se quejo Froslass.

Glalie estaba confundido, en eso apareció Kirlia, que hizo un pulso cura para que Froslass y los chicos se recuperaran, Kirlia bajo la mirada, aquello Karlo no se lo esperaba.

\- perdóname hermano, pero creo que te metí en problemas por nada – dijo Kirlia arrepentida.

Karlo no entendió, Kirlia lo tomo de la mano y se llevo, hacia el estacionamiento de la escuela, donde sus padres lo esperaban en el auto, eso no podía ser bueno.

Al día siguiente Glalie y Froslass esperaban a Karlo en la entrada de la escuela, entonces vieron venir a lo lejos a dos kirlias, y una de ellas lucia culpable, y el otro avergonzado. Kirlia entro a la escuela pasándose de largo a los tipo hielo, y dejo a Karlo con sus amigos, pero era difícil decir a simple vista si en realidad era Karlo su hermana, pues sin la ropa ambos eran exactamente iguales.

\- adivinen, me castigaron, me quitaron toda mi ropa, y me llevaron a que olvidara las MT, y ahora apenas tengo dos ataques – dijo Karlo.

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Glalie dudando.

\- mi hermana vio una MT en mi poder, se preocupo por que estuve llegando tarde a todos lados, se lo dijo a mis padre, y mi mamá descubrió que sin permiso tome una de sus MT, se preocupo y estuvo preguntando con quienes me juntaba, y Hunter el traficante MTs apareció, además me vieron peleándome en la escuela, de cualquier modo estoy arruinado, sin ropa, internet, y no tengo permiso para usar MTs hasta que sea un galladle – conto Karlo tranquilo – y Glalie, perdón por lo de ayer ¿seguimos siendo amigos? – pregunto.

\- claro que sí Karlo, por cierto – hasta ahí Glalie hablo tranquilo, pero después comenzó a sentirse extraño – y ahora puedes salir con mi hermana, hablamos y tenemos un nuevo acuerdo, por cierto, eso incluye que si tengo la oportunidad saldré con tu hermana sin restricciones.

\- Ahora, supongo que no me volverás a rechazar – dijo Froslass.

\- pero ahora luzco como una niña hada, no te avergonzaras, además mi mal humor será peor que nunca – dijo Karlo algo avergonzado.

\- puedes apostar que no, recuerda que no me importa tu aspecto, y si estas mal humorado, sabré a donde llevarte – dijo Froslass sonriendo.

Karlo la hubiera besado, pero Glalie estaba ahí. También los chicos del grupo de apoyo le ayudarían, incluso Kirlia, que sin querer lo metió en problemas, lo ayudo, devolviéndole su gorra. Karlo ya no se sentía la sombra de su hermana, ahora tenía un grupo de amigos con quienes contar, un enemigo a cual enfrentarse, y una novia… Esta historia continuara.

**Nota: Espero que les haya gustado, es ligeramente diferente al libro 1, comenten lo que les parece, y sí, estaré usando pokemons que parecieron en el libro uno, pero que no tuvieron protagonismo, como Milotic y Kirlia, incluso Lucario, por ser uno de los favoritos, algunos me pidieron que introduzca pokemon fantasmas, pero yo ya tenía planeado usar a los fantasmas para un especial en octubre, para que sepan porque soy Ghost-Walker, en fin paciencia, porque tengo una lista enorme de pokemons para usar en el fic, gracias por leer y comentar (y por poner fav y follow), nos leemos pronto. **


	16. Ser de otro Tipo (parte 1)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 2: Superación y otras cosas**

**SER DE OTRO TIPO (parte 1)**

Ese era un día muy feliz para el director de la poke-secundaria, Raichu, en el aeropuerto esperando a que el avión que venía desde la región Almia, aterrizara, por fin sus hijos volvían a casa después de haber participado en un programa de intercambio. Los dos, antes conocido como los gemelos Pichu, Pika y Sparks, ahora volvían, los dos habían evolucionado al final del verano, y comenzaron las clases en Almia, así que su padre no pudo verlos en sus primeras crisis, y solo estaba feliz de verlos. Una vez que los gemelos pikachu bajaron del avión, se acercaron a su padre, quien los abrazó, los había extrañado mucho. En eso Sparks se quejo.

\- basta papá esto es vergonzoso – dijo Sparks.

\- solo esta feliz de vernos, tranquilo Sparks – dijo Pika.

\- es cierto, pero bueno, debemos ir a casa – dijo Raichu de buen humor.

Los gemelos en realidad eran completamente diferentes. Sparks tenía un mechón de pelo largo sobre la cabeza que solía parar con laca, y era bastante orgulloso, odiaba ser tratado como una ternurita, a pesar de ser un pokemon completamente adorable, además de ser medio buscapleitos y algo idiota. Por otra parte Sparks, llevaba el pelo corto, solo un poco largo bajo las orejas, aparentando tener patillas, era un pokemon más amigable, tranquilo, aunque no era exactamente la voz de la sensatez. El viaje de intercambio fue idea de Sparks, porque aun no estaba listo para asistir a una secundaria, donde su padre fuera el director, así que ahora que el semestre ya había comenzado sería más fácil, pero olvido algo importante, él y su hermano, serian los nuevos.

Al día siguiente, los gemelos Pika y Sparks despertaron, y como todos los pokemons adolescentes, fueron a la secundaria, aquel miércoles. Entraban y los demás pokemons los veían con curiosidad, pero ambos hermanos se lo tomaban con calma, había muchos nuevos de la región Kalos, y se habían perdido el primer baile del año, de cierto modo estaban desactualizados. En eso, Umbreon, una de las hermanas eevee, paso entre ellos apurada.

\- permiso ratitas – dijo ella corriendo, con un tono desagradable.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? – se quejo Pika.

Sparks lo ignoro, en fin, al llegar a clases, todos hablaban de ellos, como los hijos del director, pero nada que mereciera la atención de Pika o Sparks, hasta que en un momento los oídos de Sparks escucharon a un par de chicas discutiendo "son tan lindos", así que Sparks siguió escuchando en vez de poner atención a la clase, "lo sé, son una lindura" "hasta provoca comérselos, parecen un par de peluchitos, no deberían estar aquí en la secundaria", esto hizo que Sparks se desilusionara, esperaba otra cosa, no ser considerado una lindura. Sparks detestaba que dijesen que era tierno, se esmeraba mucho para hacerse más fuerte, y su lindura no le permitía avanzar, y a veces ni siquiera ser tomado en serio, y lo peor, la mayoría de pokemons al evolucionar se volvían pokemons de aspectos más intimidantes, pero su especie en cambio, terminaban siendo asquerosamente tiernos, como con su padre, un hombre adulto, cuya apariencia era la de un peluche tierno al que daban ganas de abrazar. Sparks no iba a dejar que su ternura, le impidiese ser intimidante, ya no quería ser un "peluchito". Durante el almuerzo, Pika se reencontró con viejos amigos, pero Sparks no estaba seguro de querer estar con ellos, pues hablaban de las mismas tonterías de siempre, y además, sus amigos habían tenido mejor suerte que ellos al evolucionar, así que Sparks se alejo, saliendo de la cafetería, y paseando por la escuela, pensando en cómo lidiar con su ternura, pronto comenzaría en la escuela el torneo de combate pokemon, los 8 mejores irían a competir al inter escolar, y los 8 mejores del inter escolar irían al campeonato nacional división media, y así sucesivamente. Sparks no quería quedarse atrás, había entrenado desde que era un pichu para poder pelear, pero algunos rivales lo subestimaban, y por eso le dejaban la batalla fácil, y otros parecían burlarse del deseo de pequeño roedor por querer luchar.

Entonces Sparks caminando por la escuela vio a la Umbreon que lo llamo ratita en la mañana, parecía feliz, y esta vez caminaba con calma, se fue detrás del gimnasio, hasta donde Sparks sabía ahí solo había un basurero, y solía ser territorio de los tipos veneno, entonces, Sparks por curioso se aproximo, y escucho algunas cosas interesantes.

\- …bien Umbreon, hemos estado considerándolo, pero como sabemos si podemos confiar en ti, hasta donde sabemos nunca te ensuciaste las patas, eres una niña linda, y todos saben que estas en eso del teatro, danos una razón para confiar – dijo un Muk.

\- pero que aburridos, saben mis actividades extracurriculares no son relevantes, y no soy niña linda, solo que la fama de mis hermanas se me pega, además es hora de que ustedes salgan del basurero, no todos los tipos veneno son tan marginados como ustedes, y esta es su oportunidad de mostrarles a los otros quien manda, además, si los descubren, yo me hundo con ustedes, lo prometo – dijo la Umbreon bastante seria.

\- seguiremos pensándolo – dijo el Muk.

\- recuerden que esta oferta tiene un tiempo límite – advirtió Umbreon segura – tic tac, tic tac, y la oportunidad se les acabara – recito siniestramente.

\- yo la apoyo, estoy harto de ser tratado como basura – protesto un Garbodor.

\- ya es hora de que sepan de lo que somos capaces – dijo un Weezing.

\- entonces ¿aceptan? – preguntó Umbreon confiada.

\- ¡SÍ! – gritaron a coro los tipo veneno.

Luego Umbreon se fue complacida. Sparks quiso esconderse, al parecer estaban conspirando y no quería meterse en problemas, pero Umbreon lo vio, y Sparks se hizo el tonto.

\- ¿qué haces aquí, ratita? – preguntó ella agresiva.

\- yo nada, puedo estar aquí si me da la gana, nadie es mi jefe – trato de hacerse el valiente.

\- si claro, y yo soy un pokemon legendario, ¿Qué oíste? – pregunto sarcásticamente Umbreon.

\- nada – dijo Sparks despreocupado fingiendo no saber nada.

\- bien ratita, más te vale, o te ganaras unos cuantos enemigos – amenazo Umbreon.

\- no soy "ratita", me llamo Sparks, y descuida no diré nada – dijo Sparks algo molesto.

\- ¿de qué te molestas, ratoncito? Tu eres el chismoso – desafío Umbreon.

\- me molesta que me digas ratita, y lo de ratoncito fue peor, mi nombre es Sparks – protesto.

\- perdón, pero eres un encanto, no me pude resistir bolita de pelo – se burlo Umbreon.

\- mi nombre es Sparks, y no soy una bolita de pelo – protesto de nuevo.

\- perdóname si me equivoco, pero creo que eres un tipo hada, cuando menos eres de grupo huevo hada, es que te ves tan mono – dijo cruelmente Umbreon.

\- y tu eres una idiota – dijo Sparks molesto y calmado, no le iba a dar la oportunidad de burlarse.

\- perdón, es que suelo ser cruel sin darme cuenta, pero me meteré en muchos problemas si me descubren y eres el hijo del director, debo mantenerte a raya – explico Umbreon.

\- la verdad solo escuche una parte, ni idea de lo que estás haciendo – dijo Sparks más tranquilo.

\- bueno, es complicado, pero si tengo suerte y no me atrapan, será lo más épico del semestre – dijo Umbreon orgullosa.

\- suena genial, ¿me dejas participar? – preguntó Sparks algo tentado. Pero Umbreon comenzó reírse y a caminar, Sparks fue tras ella.

\- ¿de qué te ríes? – preguntó Sparks molesto por no haber sido tomado en serio.

\- veras rati… perdón, Sparks, eres un encanto y no solo eso, eres el hijo del director, no puedo arriesgarme a darte más detalles, no se puede confiar en ti – dijo Umbreon.

\- pues no me importa, quiero participar, a mi no me da miedo ensuciarme las patas – dijo Sparks.

\- entonces veremos – dijo Umbreon y luego se fue.

Sparks, se había dejado tentar por un plan que no conocía, posiblemente algo que estuviese prohibido por las reglas de la escuela, y algo que lo metería en muchos problemas, y todo lo hacía por admiración, admiracion a los siniestros, algunos eran considerados bonitos, pero ninguno era considerado una ternura, ataques basados en agresiones directas o incluso en engaños, posiblemente si no fuera por su debilidad contra los tipo lucha y hada, serian lo máximo, claro que era imposible que existiera un pokemon sin debilidades. Sparks salió de esa área de la escuela, y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que el timbre le indicara que debía ir a clases, durante las clases Sparks ni siquiera escucho al profesor, todo el rato estuvo pensando en cómo convencer a Umbreon de incluirlo en su juego de conspiración. Pika en un momento se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba distraído, y como un buen hermano le dio un buen golpe para que reaccionara.

\- ¡AUCH! – se quejo Sparks.

\- ¡estás vivo!, por un segundo pensé que te convertiste en un zombi – dijo Pika bromeando.

\- que molesto eres – gruño Sparks.

\- sea lo que sea que estés pensando, creo que te está volviendo un gruñón – se quejo Pika.

\- no es cierto, solo no me molestes – le repuso Sparks algo agresivo.

\- tranquilo hermanito, y más vale que vuelvas a la realidad, el profesor nos dio un trabajo paa igualarnos al resto en esta clase, la tenemos que entregar individualmente, y tu creo que ni te diste cuenta – dijo Pika.

\- ¿de verdad? – dudo Sparks, Pika solía aprovecharse de las distracciones de su hermano.

\- pregúntale a quien quieras, el profe Electivire, lo dijo en voz alta, para el lunes – dijo Pika desinteresado, mientras abría su libro y al parecer resolvía un cuestionario – y por cierto, mejor comienza con las preguntas de la página 25.

Sparks miro a su alrededor y todos resolvían ese cuestionario, pero Sparks primero queria cerciorarse de que Pika le dijera la verdad, así que le hablo a una chica que para él ya era conocida.

\- Oye, Pachirisu, ¿el profe dijo algo sobre que yo y mi hermano teníamos que hacer un trabajo? – pregunto con confianza.

\- sí lo dije ¿Qué no lo escuchaste? – respondió Pachirisu algo sorprendida.

\- es que estoy distraído, gracias – le dijo a la chica y volvió a su asiento, para comenzar el cuestionario, había perdido mucho tiempo.

Al abrir el libro, no entendía ni una pregunta, así que tuvo que buscar la respuesta en páginas anteriores, y cuando el profesor pidió que entregasen los libros, él apenas había contestado 13 de las veinte preguntas. Sparks sabía que no debía descuidarse en los estudios, si quería competir en el campeonato de la escuela, así que se lamento el resto de la clase.

A la salida de la escuela Pika caminaba con su hermano para volver casa, cuando una voz familiar lo llamo.

\- Sparks, ¿vienes con nosotros, o no? – lo llamo Umbreon que estaba con Houndoom, su supuesto novio; Zoroark y Weavyle.

Pika y Sparks voltearon, el grupo intimido algo a Pika, pero Sparks se animo por esto.

\- descuida Pika, adelántate, debo resolver un asunto – le indico Sparks a su hermano.

\- está bien – dijo Pika algo confundido y volviendo a caminar.

Sparks se acerco al grupo de siniestros.

\- de acuerdo, hagamos esto rápido, yo y Zoroark tenemos ensayo de teatro – dijo Umbreon.

\- así que quieres incluir a este enano – dijo Weavyle molesto, no parecía gustarle la idea.

\- Umbreon sabe lo que hace – le gruño Houndoom.

\- ¡basta! No tenemos tiempo – dijo Umbreon – las cosas son así Sparks, ellos son mis amigos, y todos ellos se irán en tu contra si me traicionas, así que ya sabes las consecuencias de abrir el hocico, ¿aun así quieres ayudarme? – pregunto Umbreon confiada.

\- claro que sí, pero antes quiero saber de qué se trata esto – exigió Sparks.

\- veras, no creas que lo hacemos solo porque nos divierte, los siniestro somos crueles, pero no atacamos sin razón, y todo es en contra de tu padre, esa sucia rata – comenzó a explicar Umbreon.

\- ¿Qué hizo mi padre? – pregunto Sparks algo asombrado.

\- esto es algo que no muchos saben, el club de teatro está montando obras profesionales, para poder conservar el teatro de la escuela debido a que este año no lo rentaron para otras obras, y supuestamente no había dinero para conservarlo, pero eso era mentira, hace días descubrí que la oficina de presupuesto de la escuela destino una suma de dinero a la conservación del teatro, pero tu padre, esa rata gorda, lo distribuyo a otra cuenta llamada "PRODUC", así que nos jugo sucio, y lo va a pagar – explico Umbreon molesta.

\- Quisimos hacer algo más "diplomático" y decírselo a la supuesta autoridad, esos idiotas incompetentes, pero los estúpidos esos, nos dijeron que el dinero no había salido de la cuenta de la escuela, y que no era malversación de fondos, que todo estaba bien – se quejo Zoroark.

\- de cualquier modo, ese dinero no se uso para salvar el teatro, y nos vamos a vengar de tu padre, nos meteremos con su amado torneo de combate pokemon – dijo Umbreon maliciosa.

\- ¿el torneo? – dudo Sparks, él mismo quería participar, y sabía que su padre le tenía apego a ese evento porque cuando era joven él lo gano, en contra de todo pronóstico.

\- no me digas que querías participar, ratita – desafío Umbreon.

\- está bien, les ayudare, dijo Sparks – no quería ser más solo una pequeña ratita, además cuando Umbreon convencía a los veneno, les ofreció que todos verían de lo que eran capaces, además si su padre había hecho algo tan malo como eso, era mejor detenerlo.

\- bienvenido al grupo amigo – le dijo Zoroark algo amigable y relajado, agachándose para hacer el saludo de puño, pero alguien protesto.

\- ¿Quién dijo que andaremos con este roedor? – Protesto Weavyle – es tan lindo que da nauseas.

\- no te fijes en la apariencia, sino en el fondo, está dispuesto a ensuciarse las patas por nosotros, tiene valor, o es muy tonto, pero se nota que tiene un lado oscuro – dijo Umbreon retirándose.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Houndoom al ver a Umbreon irse.

\- al ensayo de teatro, ya vamos 15 minutos tarde – dijo Umbreon, lo cual hizo que Zoroark se apresurar a alcanzarla.

\- aun así, llamara la atención que de pronto hablen con el roedor – dijo Weavyle.

\- tranquilo, para muchos él y su hermano son nuevos, así que no será raro, aunque, Sparks, no parece que alguien como tu se juntara con pokemons como nosotros – le dijo Houndoom.

\- ¿Cómo que no parezco alguien que se juntaría con ustedes? – preguntó Sparks algo molesto.

\- no te ofendas, pero eres tan amarillito, regordete y tierno que parecerías un juguete entre nosotros – dijo Houndoom.

\- por favor, solo por eso, se supone que no importa el aspecto – protesto Sparks.

\- entonces, llamare a las chicas, a ver qué pueden hacer ellas por ti – dijo Weavyle algo frio.

\- ¿Qué? – Sparks no tenía idea de que quería decir Weavyle.

\- llamara a las chicas para que ellas hagan que te veas menos tierno, perdona a Weavyle, solíamos tratarlo mal porque de Sneasel era lindo, fue estúpido, lo sé, pero no importa, supongo que se encargaran de ti el viernes, nos vemos, yo también debería ir a casa – dijo Houndoom.

Sparks entonces recordó que no debía tardar o Pika sospecharía, así que corrió a casa, una vez en casa, Pika la miraba algo raro.

\- ¿Qué querían esos pokemons contigo? – pregunto Pika calmado.

\- es que… – Sparks debía dar una explicación convincente o Pika, sabría que algo pasaba – ahora saldré con ellos, son mis nuevos amigos – dijo Sparks.

\- ¿desde cuándo? – Pika no estaba convencido.

\- recuerdas que en el almuerzo me desapareci, pues me vi con ellos y ahora soy parte de su grupo, son geniales – mintió Sparks.

\- júntate con quien quieras, no quiero ser metiche, pero si alguno te muerde, no te voy a echar cremita – le advirtió Pika, claro que bromeando así que Sparks no tomo enserio ese comentario.

Cuando Raichu llego a casa, vio a sus hijos, Pika como siempre lo saludo de buen humor, pero Sparks, estaba distante de hecho parecía molesto con su padre, lo cual lo preocupo un poco, pero Pika le dijo que quizá era por el orgullo de Sparks, por lo cual trataba de actuar distante.

Al día siguiente antes de clases Umbreon vio a Sparks llegando a la escuela, y lo alejo de su hermano, para hablar con él.

\- bien veo que ya has pasado una noche sin delatarme, y hasta donde yo vi, tu hermano no sabe nada, bien, entonces ya puedo contarte del plan – dijo Umbreon.

\- claro, ¿Qué debo hacer? – pregunto Sparks bastante entusiasmado.

\- veras el torneo comienza la próxima semana con las preliminares, que tal si eliminamos a los favoritos de una vez, ya sabes, con trampas, esa es la fase 1, así alguien se dará cuenta de que alguien sabotea los encuentros, la verdad sí me hacía falta un tipo eléctrico, estaba considerando a Luxio para el trabajo, en fin, ahora estas tu – dijo Umbreon.

\- entonces sabotearemos las preliminares ¿para qué? – Sparks no entendía.

\- si los favoritos de todos no lo logran, entonces poco a poco el torneo se vendrá abajo – explico la tipo siniestro bastante orgullosa – no lo planee de un día para el otro, lo tengo bien prensado.

\- entonces esperare a que me indiques como actuar – dijo Sparks.

\- por ahora anda con nosotros para que no sea raro que nos vean juntos – dijo Umbreon.

En ese momento llego Houndoom.

\- oye Umbreon, te castigaran si llegas tarde a clases una vez más, corre – le indico a la chica.

\- gracias por preocuparte – le dijo ella mientras salía corriendo.

\- oye Houndoom, ¿Umbreon es tu novia? – pregunto Pika.

\- es complicado, y no quiero hablar de eso – dijo Houndoom algo molesto – además nosotros también debemos ir a clases.

Sparks fue a clases, no llego tarde, pero tuvo que correr, en la clase de Estadifica de Combate, todo estuvo bien, más tarde Sparks recibió un mensaje de un número desconocido, "durante el cambio de hora, ven a los campos de batalla", Sparks hizo caso, y en los campos de batalla, estaban Umbreon y su grupo, los tipo veneno, y algunos pokemon más.

\- bien, esto será fácil, todos conocen el plan, pero por ahora necesito que al menos cinco de ustedes se inscriban en el torneo, pero se los advierto, algunos serán saboteados en las preliminares, no sabotearemos todos los encuentros, ¿Quiénes entraran? – preguntó Umbreon al ver a su grupo reunido.

\- Yo lo haré – se ofreció Sparks, sabía que si no lo hacía su padre sospecharía.

\- yo luchare por los tipo veneno – dijo Garbodor.

\- yo me encargare de los dragones – dijo Weavile.

\- luchare – se ofreció Seadra.

\- creo que me vendría bien pelear – dijo Zoroark.

\- bien ustedes cinco se inscribirán en el torneo, perfecto – celebro Umbreon fríamente – pero tenemos un problema, necesitamos un tipo hada, cualquiera de ustedes, tienen que reclutar un hada, de preferencia alguna que se base en ataque especia – dijo Umbreon – eso es todo por ahora.

Entonces Sparks fue a su clase de problemas de estado, y saliendo, fue a inscribirse en el torneo, justamente ese día habían abierto las inscripciones en la biblioteca, había una cola en la entrada a la biblioteca para la inscripción, Sparks tenía tiempo, y una vez que estuvo cerca de la mesa de inscripciones, vio que unos pokemons delante de él estaba un tipo hada cargando una flor, eso le dio curiosidad, normalmente él era el único pokemon de aspecto tierno que participaba, en eso cuando ese hada se iba a inscribir, un haxorus que estaba delante de ella.

\- mejor ve a jugar a la casita, esta competencia es ruda – le dijo.

\- quiero competir – dijo esa Floette firme.

\- perdón, pero no es lugar para los débiles – dijo Drudigon.

\- mejor prueba en la competencia de pastelería o el concurso de belleza – dijo Cacturne.

\- no me impedirán competir – dijo Floette algo llorosa no le gusto que la atacaran así.

Entonces se aproximo a la mesa para inscribirse, pero ella era pequeña, la mesa le quedaba algo alta, lo cual hizo que muchos se rieran de ella. Sparks sabía que los dragones y algunos siniestros, obviamente ninguno de los amigos de Umbreon, se pusieron de acuerdo para no dejar competir hadas en la competencia, por obvias razones, claro que Floette al final sí se inscribió, pero le había afectado el bullying, pero no tenía a nadie a quien reclamar, Sparks después de inscribirse, busco a Umbreon, y la vio a ella con Houndoom a punto de entrar a clases.

\- hola Sparks, ¿Qué se te ofrece? – pregunto Umbreon algo ausente.

\- creo que ya sé a cual hada podemos reclutar – dijo Sparks orgulloso.

\- ¿le dijiste algo? – preguntó Umbreon algo molesta.

\- aun no – dijo Sparks algo intimidado.

\- menos mal que actúas con cautela, dime quien y yo me encargare del resto, muy bien Sparks, supongo que si se puede confiar en ti – dijo Umbreon felicitándolo sin mucho entusiasmo.

\- es Floette, los dragones y algunos otros se pusieron de acuerdo para atacarla para que no se inscribiese en la competencia, está molesta, por eso nos puede ayudar – explico Sparks.

\- excelente, ya estas aprendiendo a pensar como un siniestro – dijo Umbreon – mejor ve a clases, me encargare, y por cierto espero que no tengas planes para mañana después de clases, porque Absol y Mightyena te llevaran a hacerte "un retoque" – dijo Umbreon como burlándose.

\- ¿qué? – dudo Sparks, eso del "retoque" no sonaba bien.

\- Ya te lo dijimos antes, las chicas se encargaran de hacer que te veas menos tierno – explico Houndoom.

Sparks sonrió, y del mismo modo en el cual parecían hacerlo todos sus nuevos amigos, se fue sin despedirse. Pensar en convertirse en un tipo siniestro era ridículo, pero Sparks podía atreverse a intentar aproximarse a eso, no eran tan malos como los demás pensaban, además de eso resultaba que eran ellos los que impondrían justicia, no era ridículo, pero Sparks tampoco estaba tan bien como él creía, pues lejos de la pose y la conspiración había mucho más en aquel peculiar tipo de pokemons que tanto admiraba… (Esta historia continuara)….


	17. Ser de otro Tipo (parte2)

**Nota: me disculpo porque creo que esta no está bien redactada, me falto tiempo y hay otra nota al final, que también es importante.**

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 2: Superación y otras cosas**

**SER DE OTRO TIPO (parte 2)**

Las clases habían terminado el jueves, Sparks llegaba a casa después de haber pasado el día con sus nuevos amigos, durante la comida, él estaba callado, mientras Pika hablaba y al parecer su papá solo le daba más cuerda, un momento Raichu hablo.

-… bueno chicos, ¿Qué tal si mañana después de clases los llevo al cine? – ofreció su papá.

\- no puedo – dijo Sparks algo molesto – saldré con unos amigos.

\- no me digas que los siniestros, te arrastraran al lado oscuro – bromeo Pika.

\- ¿algun problema? No los conoces – desafío Sparks a su hermano.

\- Pika, Sparks tiene razón, no juzgues a esos chicos, sé que parecen malos, pero en realidad solo son diferentes – dijo Raichu pacientemente – supongo que iremos al cine en otra ocasión.

Sparks estaba sorprendido, normalmente los padres no aceptaban muy bien que sus hijos terminaran juntándose con siniestros, pero Sparks no se impresiono, su padre había hecho algo terrible y debía pagarlo. Aunque no pareciera que su padre en realidad podría hacer algo como eso, su padre era siempre honesto y aunque muchos lo creyeran aburrido en realidad tenía cierta complicidad con los alumnos, pues más de una ocasión los ayudo a librarse de problemas, si es que realmente no merecían el castigo.

Aquel viernes seria un día interesante, Sparks estaba algo nervioso, iban por fin a publicar la lista de enfrentamientos de las preliminares del torneo, y el lunes iba a comenzar, por lo tanto el plan de Umbreon también comenzaría. La lista de los enfrentamientos preliminares fue publicada en el mural de anuncios de la escuela, y una gran multitud se arremolinaba para buscar sus nombres, Sparks por ser pequeño no pudo ni acercarse, lo que lo puso de mal humor hasta que alguien le hablo.

\- descuida, ya no se reirán de nosotros después de que les enseñemos quien manda – le dijo la Floette del otro día.

\- ¿oficialmente ya eres parte del plan? – preguntó Sparks sin habérselo esperado.

\- sí, y gracias por haberme sugerido para participar en el plan – le agradeció Floette.

Después de un rato, Floette y Sparks pudieron acercarse, Sparks pelearía el primer día, su oponente era Charmeleon, y Floette iba a pelear contra Drudigon, eso era interesante, claro que el plan de Umbreon arruinaría el torneo. Floette a diferencia de Sparks, no se acercaba a los siniestros, sino se mantenía aparte, y probablemente también se debía a que no se llevaba bien con ellos, pero en el almuerzo Umbreon los reunió a todos, ya era hora de explicarles que hacer.

\- bien, los he reunido a todos para enseñarles lo que haremos – dijo Umbreon – en primer lugar, ya tenemos la lista de los enfrentamientos preliminares, primero iremos tras los favoritos, así que debemos guiarnos por la lista, el primer día nos desharemos de Lucario, Noivern, Charmeleon, Pidgeotto, Arcanine y Gyarados, y lo haremos así – dijo señalando el campo de batalla que tenía detrás, donde Weavyle esperaba, entonces Weavyle usando sus poderes puso una ligera capa de hielo sobre el campo de batalla, tanto nadie lo notaria – si cualquier dragón, tipo tierra o planta pisa este campo de batalla congelado se irá debilitando lentamente cada turno, lo cual es una gran desventaja, lo mismo si lo electrificamos, lo envenenamos , lo mojamos, o simplemente ponemos un poco de polvo de hada – explico Umbreon.

Ahora Sparks entendía porque necesitaban a un tipo eléctrico y un tipo hada, debía sabotear los campos de batalla antes de las peleas del lunes, tendrían todo el fin de semana con suerte para hacer el trabajo sucio, pero de cierto modo Sparks seguía sin convencerse, Charmeleon era alguien que conocía desde la primaria, uno de los iniciales de Kanto, y desde siempre lo considero el más fuerte de los tres, así que vencerlo él solo, sin trampas sería un gran paso adelante, eso le hizo dudar un poco del plan de Umbreon, pero si así lo hacía, y perdía, perdería también su oportunidad de unirse permanentemente a los siniestros. Todo el día Sparks estuvo pensando en eso, en un momento alguien lo saludo.

\- ¡oye Sparks! – Alguien le grito con una voz gruesa y escabrosa, pero amistosa, era Charmeleon que caminaba al lado de una tipo fuego que Sparks no conocía, que seguramente era su novia – el lunes más te vale que me golpees con lo mejor que tengas – le desafío deportivamente.

\- puedes apostarlo – le respondió Sparks, y ambos continuaron con su camino.

Era curioso al parecer Charmeleon no lo subestimaba, y antes de comenzar siquiera el sabotaje, ya se sentía algo culpable. El día termino, entonces Sparks cuando salía de la escuela, vio a Absol y Mightyena, un par de chicas tipo siniestro con las que nunca había hablado junto con Weavile y Houndoom.

\- ¿este es el roedor? – pregunto Mightyena mirando con curiosidad a Sparks.

\- cuidado, podrá parecer muy lindo, pero piensa como un siniestro – lo defendió Houndoom.

\- si no les importa, mi nombre es Sparks – dijo Sparks para dejar en claro que odiaba los apodos.

\- descuida, suponíamos que debías ser un pokemon de apariencia tierna, claro que no esperaba ver al hijo del director – dijo Absol bastante fría.

\- no te preocupes Absol, creo que se puede confiar en él – dijo Weavyle.

\- ¿y Umbreon y Zoroark? – pregunto Sparks.

\- tienen ensayo de teatro, y no vendrán, pero no te preocupes, si alguien puede corromper tu imagen, son estas chicas – dijo Houndoom.

Entonces Sparks dudo, Sparks sabía que ahora la peluquería pokemon estaba de moda, todo comenzó con los famosos furfrou de Kalos, y ahora veía en revistas a modelos pikachu vestidas de manera ridícula (madame pikachu), y claro que vestirse era una práctica común entre adolescentes, pero la subcultura de los siniestros, era algo que le aterraba explorar.

En un rato estaban caminando por un área comercial muy conocida, y de repente se encontraban en medio de un callejón donde abundaban los salones de tatuaje, y unas cuantas tiendas de ropa y accesorios oscuros.

\- no hay que vestirlo completamente o se verá ridículo – opino Absol.

\- sí, pero creo que una perforación ayudara, oye Sparks, ¿te harías una? – preguntó Mightyena.

\- creo que no por ahora – dudo Sparks, pues si llegaba casa con un piercing estaría en problemas, y recién en ese momento noto que Mightyena tenía sus orejas llenas de perforaciones.

\- entonces será una falsa – dijo ella animada mientras hacía que Sparks entrara a una tienda.

Comenzaron a probarle diferentes accesorios y ropa, Houndoom también parecía querer dar su aporte, y Weavyle parecía divertirse mucho al ver a Sparks. Finalmente Absol y Mightyena terminaron, basto una pequeña chaqueta de cuero falso que no pareciera nueva, un ligero cambio de peinado, ahora Sparks ya no tendría que usar laca, un piercing falso en la oreja, y un colgante con un colmillo de algun pokemon. Sparks se sentía genial al verse en el espejo, lo habían logrado, ya no se veía tan tierno. Al final Sparks también se divirtió, y ahora regresaba a casa después de su gran transformación, debía ver sus nuevos amigos el sábado, y debía evitar que lo castigasen, En un momento se despidió de Absol y Mightyena que se fueron con Weavyle. Así que iba con Houndoom.

\- ¿Qué dices de esas chicas? – preguntó Houndoom algo pícaro.

\- son lindas, pero las dos son muy altas para mí – respondió Sparks – pero creí que te gustaba Umbreon – dijo Sparks algo atrevidamente.

\- bueno, si ya lo sabes no lo voy a negar – respondió Houndoom mucho más calmado de lo que Sparks esperaba.

\- dime ¿qué paso?, debe haber una razón para querer ocultarlo – insistió Sparks con curiosidad.

\- es complicado, no quiero, y son demasiadas cosas de Umbreon – dijo Houndoom más agresivo.

\- vamos, sino no dejare de insistir – dijo Sparks insistente, porque quería saber sobre Umbreon.

\- de acuerdo, pero si hablas sobre eso, te mueres – amenazo Houndoom.

\- tranquilo, soy una tumba – dijo Sparks confiado.

\- Yo y Umbreon, siempre supuse que habría algo entre nosotro, de niña, era una Eevee muy revoltosa para su especie, ya adivinaba en que se convertiría, claro que sus hermanas en realidad son su carga, haga lo que ella haga, siempre la imagen de las hermanas Eevee evitara que la vean como lo que es, por eso a veces exagera con la maldad, claro que tambien gracias a su hermanas gano su puesto con los otros siniestros, yo era el único de su tipo con el que antes hablaba, pero cuando Zoroarks se enamoro de su hermana Flareon y Weavyle de Glaceon, las cosas favorecieron a Umbreon – dijo Houndoom.

\- ¿Umbreon no era parte de ustedes? – dudo Sparks que ahora la veía como una líder.

\- sí, pero claro que a penas comenzó a juntarse con nosotros, se podría decir que floreció, comenzó a ser más confiada, más fuerte, claro que en esemomento algo entre nosotros comenzó a pasar, pero luego nada, y todo porque perdí una pelea – contaba Houndoom.

\- ¿Qué pelea? – Sparks odiaría admitirlo, pero si esa historia tuviera película la iría a ver.

\- Perdí contra un tipo hierva, Ivysaur, uno de los iniciales, me venció en clase de batalla pokemon, y desde ese momento Umbreon se porto diferente conmigo, y un día me dijo que debía ser más fuerte, y cuando le quise invitar al baile de Bienvenida, me acepto, pero me dijo que era por lastima, y ahora ya no sé, ella sigue acercándose a mí, a veces hasta me coquetea, pero no me deja olvidar que perdí contra un tipo planta – dijo Houndoom algo triste.

Sparks no sabía que decir, eso era cruel de parte de Umbreon, pero de cierto modo eso rompía lo que Sparks creía de los siniestros, que eran fríos y fuertes, ahora veía a a Houndoom lamentándose por una chica como cualquiera, claro que el resto del tiempo actuaba como si no le importara.

\- no te confundas Sparks, podemos ser muy crueles, pero tampoco no tenemos remordimientos o debilidades, y también sentimos – dijo Houndoom adivinado lo que Sparks pensaba.

Eso demostraba que Sparks estaba algo equivocado con respecto a lo que pensaba de sus nuevos amigos, claro que en todo caso, sus nuevos amigos, eran mejores de que él creía.

Al final Sparks llego a casa confundido, Pika se burlo un poco de su "arete", y su padre al ver que era falso se calmo, claro que su padre sabía que algo pasaba con Sparks, el cambio de amigos, el cambio de imagen, era muy obvio, claro que quería hablarle, pero a como había estado desde su regreso, posiblemente se negaría, y la mejor estrategia era hablar con Pika.

\- oye Pika ¿sabes que le sucede a tu hermano? – preguntó Raichu.

\- no sé, desde que se junta con los siniestros esta raro, claro que antes todo el tiempo estaba malhumorado – dijo Pika algo molesto por al actitud de su hermano.

\- ¿de qué se molestaba? – pregunto Raichu.

\- decía que era porque parecemos peluches o algo así – dijo Pika algo dudoso, no estaba seguro.

Entonces Raichu lo supo.

Sparks en su cuarto estaba haciendo la tarea del profesor Electivire, cuando necesitaba imprimir un grafico, bajo a donde estaba la impresora, y se dio cuenta de que era una nueva, no estaría instalada en su laptop, así que se acerco a su padre que estaba pensativo.

\- papá ¿puedo usar tu laptop para imprimir unos gráficos? – preguntó Sparks frio.

\- claro, no hay problema – dijo Raichu.

Sparks abrió la laptop de su padre, llena de archivos de la escuela, y mientras imprimía, se dio cuenta de que si realmente su padre había malversado fondos seguramente eso estaría en su computadora, así que se puso a revisar los estados de cuenta que había, y efectivamente una parte de presupuesto estaba apartada en una cuenta marcada como "PRODUC", claro que con otro código para acceder a ella, Sparks entro a la cuenta desde la computadora adivinando la clave de su padre, y descubrió algo, la famosa cuenta "PRODUC" estaba vacía en esos momento, por pago a otras instituciones, Sparks seguía revisando ahora sí, decidido a incluso desenmascarar a su padre ante la justicia, y descubrió pagos a agencias, eso sí era raro, y se puso a revisar esas agencias y mientras el listado cargaba en la pagina del banco. En eso alguien por atrás hablo.

\- ¿Qué buscas Sparks? – preguntó su padre calmado.

Sparks no sabía que decir, pero sabía lo que quería hacer, enfrentarse a su padre, pero debía tener cuidado de no delatar a Umbreon y a los otros, un grupo de ellos no sabían ni siquiera del fraude, y solo se convencieron con las promesas de venganza.

\- ¿Qué es la cuenta "PRODUC"? – Pregunto Sparks molesto – ¿estás robando dinero de la escuela, papá? – lo encaro molesto.

\- Sparks, fíjate en la lista que acaba de aparecer – dijo Raichu tranquilo.

Sparks la reviso y encontró pagos a una agencia de publicidad, a un taller de costura, a una agencia contratista entre otras y no entendió.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? –preguntó esta vez dudoso.

\- ¿Cómo te enteraste de la cuenta PRODUC? – preguntó Raichu aun tranquilo.

Sparks no quería hablar, sino delataría a Umbreon, pero como había pasado antes, adivinaron lo que pensaba.

\- no me digas nombres, no hay necesidad – dijo su padre calmado.

"Enserio soy tan predecible" pensó Sparks, ates de comenzar a hablar.

\- alguien que vio tus archivos y vio el presupuesto que el comité dio para la escuela, vio que los fondos destinados a salvar el teatro se transfirieron a esa cuenta, y que en vez de usar el dinero para lo que de destino, obligaste a los chicos de club de teatro a hacer obras profesionales para no vender el teatro, eso es algo sucio, incluso es un crimen – explico Sparks aun molesto.

Ese sería un momento épico en la vida de Sparks, la primera vez que su padre lo troleaba.

\- PRODUC, es de producción – explico Raichu riéndose dejando a Sparks atónito.

Esa cuenta era para pagar los gastos de la producción de la obra, entonces todo eso, era por nada, su padre resultaba ser el honesto sujeto de siempre, el plan de Umbreon era por nada, todo su odio y molestia por nada, toda la planeación, las dudas, la conspiración, los secretos, eran por nada. Raichu, tenía años lidiando con adolescentes, y sabía exactamente como hacer que sus propios hijos no se salieran del camino.

\- Sparks está bien, todo fue un malentendido – le dijo su padre confiado.

\- pero, pero, pero…esto es imposible – se lamento Sparks.

\- vamos Sparks, anímate, conociéndote, creo que alguien más te dijo de eso – adivino Raichu.

\- es que, todo fue por nada – se lamento Sparks.

\- así que ya planeabas algo en mi contra – dijo Raichu deduciéndolo.

\- ¡PAPÁ! – protesto inútilmente Sparks.

\- tranquilo hijo, lo que sea, debes arreglarlo, sé que puede ser un poco sospechoso, de hecho si transfería el dinero a otra cuenta era para evadir impuestos a la hora de hacer la contrata, era mejor si queríamos asegurarnos que el presupuesto alcanzara – admitió Raichu, dejando aun más confundido a Sparks.

Sparks no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar, ahora que le diría a Umbreon, tendría que detenerlos, no podía dejar que hicieran algo sin razón, lo peor sería que con eso, posiblemente perdería a sus nuevos amigos, ya no había excusa para andar con ellos, y esto tambien era malo para los demás involucrados, en especial aquellos que se unieron al plan por resentimiento, como Floette. Pero Sparks sabía que las cosas no se podían quedar así.

Al día siguiente supuestamente todos ellos, se reunirían a sabotear las preliminares del torneo, pero cuando Sparks apareció, y se de repente se acerco a Umbreon, elplan se vino abajo.

\- tenemos que detenernos ahora – le dijo Sparks a la tipo siniestro.

\- no me digas que te remuerde, creí que ibas a ensuciarte las patas – lo desafio Umbreon.

\- no entiendes, si lo haces por lo que mi padre hizo, entonces está mal – trato explicar Sparks.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? El ratoncito lindo quiere ayudar a papi – se burlo Umbreon.

\- no entiendes, ¿Qué crees que significa PRODUC? – preguntó firmemente Sparks.

\- ni idea, y más te vale que me expliques esto rápido – dijo Umbreon asombrada de la firmeza de Sparks.

\- PRODUC es una cuenta donde va el dinero del teatro, pero ese dinero no era para pagar los gastos del teatro, era muy poco para eso, por eso, ese dinero se usa en la "Producción" de la obra, lo descubrí, lo mal interpretaste, o solo querías ponerme en contra de mi padre – la desafio Sparks agresivo y seguro.

Umbreon pareció arrepentirse y luego avergonzarse, Houndoom estaba detrás de ella, y le dijo.

\- si te equivocaste, bastara una disculpa – dijo Houndoom serio.

\- supongo que debí fijarme mejor en lugar de sacar conclusiones – admitió Umbreon algo dolida, ese error, la llevo a ir muy lejos, y ahora debía decirles que se retiraran a pokemons aceptaron participar por promesas falsas. Y así fue.

Umbreon termino disculpándose con todos y admitiendo haberse equivocado, claro que hubo resentimiento de parte de algunos que esperaban algo más de ese supuesto plan maestro de sabotaje. Sparks comenzaba a ir de vuelta a casa, cuando alguien lo llamo.

\- ¡oye ratita! – lo llamo Umbreon.

Sparks volteo para verla al lado de Houndoom, llamándolo.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó dudando que querrían los siniestros con él.

\- ¿A dónde vas? Olvídalo, sin rencores por descubrir mi error, tienes valor Sparks – le dijo Umbreon .

\- sí, vamos a hacer algo, es sábado, o por lo menos hay que burlarnos de los pokemons sobrevalorados – dijo Houmdoom tranquilo.

Sparks no podía creer eso, se había ganado el respeto de los siniestros, y lo mejor, su amistad. Aquello sí que era demasiado para que Sparks lo asimilase, de actuar como un tonto, pasó a aprender una lección, no estaba seguro de cual era, pero algo había aprendido. Sparks comenzó a correr tras de ellos, para alcanzarlos… (Esta historia continuara).

**Nota: ok, creo que no estoy escribiendo como antes solía hacerlo, califiquen ustedes, así que una encuesta ¿quieren que vuelvan de una vez los iniciales, porque su retorno estaba planeado para después de mi especial de Halloween, o prefieren esperar a que termine la lista con sus pokemons favoritos? (mi especial de Halloween siempre se llevara a cabo? Comenten su decisión, y depende a eso será el fic de la próxima semana. Gracias por leer.**


	18. la bella y la bestia (parte 1)

**¡ADVERTENCIA! ¡ADVERTENCIA! EL SIGUIENTE FIC CONTIENE ALTAS DOSIS DE ROMANCE, NO RECOMENDABLE PARA PUBLICO ASQUIENTO O REALISTA (LA VERDAD NI SÉ PORQUE SE ME OCURRIO) POR FAVOR SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION. (Y DEJAR COMENTARIOS, FAVS Y FOLLWS)**

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 2: Superación y otras cosas**

**LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA (parte 1)**

Lunes en la poke-secundaria, a diferencia de otros lunes, este lunes, todos se veían ansiosos, pues comenzaba uno de los eventos más importantes de la secundaria, el inicio del torneo era importante. Pero claro nadie perdería horas de clase por el torneo, había que recordar que era una escuela, él torneo iniciaría a penas terminaran las clases. Pero obviamente no todo eran las batallas, quizá ese día comenzaba oficialmente el torneo, pero también había un grupo de chicas pokemon que no estaban en edad de que les importasen las batallas, a diferencia de los machos, sus hormonas no les gritaban que peleasen, y aunque había una buena cantidad de chicas en el torneo, había un grupo que simplemente no tenía ganas, en especial porque otra competición estaba comenzando y cuando Kirlia y Milotic entraron pudieron verlo. Clefairy estaba terminando de poner los primeros anuncios y las chicas se acercaron, el anuncio decía: "CONCURSO DE BELLEZA ANUAL DE LA SECUNDARIA POKEMON" Una noche de elegancia, porte y talento, se aplicaran las reglas pre-establecidas por el reglamento de la escuela. Al ver eso Kirlia no pudo evitar entusiasmarse.

\- por fin, el concurso de belleza – celebro Kirlia – había querido que llegara este día desde iniciadas las clases, seguro que volverás a ganar Milotic.

-mmm – dudo Milotic – no sé si quiero competir este año, digo es un poco injusto, mi especie está considerada como la más hermosa, creo que sería más justo si no participo, alguien más que lo merece, ganaría – dijo Milotic algo decaída, pues el concurso de belleza no significaba nada bueno para ella, no desde su evolución.

\- pero si tú no eres la primera miss de tipo agua, entonces, ya sabes quién obtendrá el puesto – le dijo Kirlia, obviamente no le agradaba la idea de dejarle las cosas tan fáciles a esa pokemon.

\- lo considerare – dijo Milotic para calmar los animos.

Milotic vivía el sueño de muchas chicas, ser la chica más bonita de su escuela, sin duda ella era linda, pero su vida no era un sueño. Milotic tras su evolución, obtuvo más "amigos", muchos chicos que antes la ignoraban por completo ahora le rogaban por una oportunidad, muchas chicas que la criticaba por ser un horrible feebas, ahora la admiraban, y por su nueva condición de la chica más bonita de la escuela, perdió a varios amigos honestos, de hecho la única con la que la veían andar era Kirlia, la única pokemon a la que no le importo la nueva apariencia de Milotic tras su evolución, y que seguía tratándola como antes, su mejor amiga, y la única en quien confiar, pero si la evolución de Kirlia hubiera sido una no muy favorecida, quizá también se hubiera alejado, y esa idea no era agradable para Milotic. A diferencia de lo que muchos pudieran pensar, Milotic era muy humilde, pues toda su infancia fue una feebas, que vivía feliz ignorando cualquier comentario, pues tenía amigos que la querían y el apoyo de su padre que se enorgullecía de su hija, por lo que era, no por como luciera. Milotic, de cierto modo odiaba su nueva condición, pero no había marcha atrás, y solo debía ser fuerte. A pesar de que ahora muchos la querían por su apariencia, esto atrajo celos, y también prejuicios contra ella, cosa que intentaba cambiar, pero simplemente le era muy difícil.

Las reglas del concurso de belleza eran simples, debía haber dos representantes de todos los tipos, una miss principal y una miss secundaria, en total 36 mises, cada ronda tenía diferentes criterios de calificación, el jurado debía estar conformado por 4 hembras (dos estudiantes y dos profesoras) para evitar problemas, las estudiantes con menor calificación en cada ronda serian eliminadas, y claro que estaban prohibidas ciertas cosas, como usar poke-cubos, también estaba prohibido hacer campaña a favor de una miss, entre otras cosas. Según el reglamento de la escuela, las misses debían ser chicas excepcionales, cuyas calificaciones tuviesen promedios altos, tener al menos 25 horas de trabajo comunitario voluntario, estar inscritas en por lo menos un extracurricular, y no tener faltas graves en su archivo. Claro que nadie se lo tomaba enserio como suele ocurrir, eran simplemente requisitos que debía tener una miss. Milotic estaba segura de que esos requisitos no serian un impedimento para que ingresara al concurso, o al menos eso pensaba, El semestre no había terminado, pero las primeras notas ya estaban registradas, y era muy fácil consultarlas en línea, aunque a Milotic le interesaban sus notas por otra razón.

Kirlia y Milotic iban a clases cuando, escucharon a unos pokemons hablar. "me va terrible en estadísticas de combate, espero aprobar" y su amigo le decía "que horror, ya publicaron las notas, mis padres van a matarme". Eneso Kirlia tomo su celular y comenzó a buscar las notas.

\- ¿Qué haces Kirlia? – Milotic sintió curiosidad.

\- reviso mis notas, espero haber mejorado mis notas en la clase de la Mega-evolucion – dijo Kirlia, entonces sonrió – sí, tengo promedio aprobatorio y con las demás notas no tendré problemas.

\- ¿podrías ver las mías? – preguntó Milotic.

\- claro – respondió Kirlia y siguió hurgando en su celular hasta encontrarlo que buscaba, y al parecer no le agrado – Milotic ¿Qué paso? tienes 6 de promedio.

\- ¿Qué? Imposible, mis notas eran mejores, déjame ver – Milotic había estudiado bien, no parecía entender porque su promedio era el más bajo aprobatorio, pero al revisar sus notas detalladamente supo que bajaba su promedio, un 3 en clase de "Ciencias de la Crianza".

Ciencias de la crianza era uno de esos cursos que a los que nadie presta atención, pues para la mayoría era fácil, no había mucho que memorizar, y solo había que hacer y entregar los trabajos que la profesora daba. Milotic no entendía porque había sacado una nota tan baja, si había hecho todo bien debía hablar con la profesora. Y justamente iba a esa clase con Kirlia.

La profesora Kangaskhan esperaba sentada como siempre a sus alumnos, mientras en su bolsa dormía su hija, era una de las pocas profesoras que se atreverían a llevar a su hija a clases. En eso Milotic se la acerco antes de comenzar la clase.

\- Profesora, estaba revisando mis notas, y veo que tengo un tres en su clase, pero presente todos los trabajos y no creo merecer esa nota – explico Milotic.

\- Milotic, es cierto me presentaste los trabajos, pero la tarea que deje sobre grupos huevo era en pareja, la presentaste sola, y el trabajo que deje sobre la adopción de crías del programa de hermanos mayores, nunca presentaste el video que pedí anexo, solo diste la parte escrita, y me parece que fue porque bajaste los datos al internet, el ejercicio tenía como finalidad que, tu y tu compañero vieran como era cuidar de un niño – explico la maestra.

\- pero cumplí con las tareas – se defendió Milotic.

\- sé que todo creen que mi curso no es importante, ya sé solo son adolescentes, aun no piensan poner huevos, pero es importante a futuro, y en ninguna parte les enseñaran esto, y parte del objetivo es lograr que uno pueda trabajar con un compañero, en tu caso con un macho, y no lo lograste, presentar trabajos incompletos, y no hacer trabajo en grupo, fue lo que bajo tus notas – explico la maestra.

\- ¿hay modo de cambiar esa nota? – preguntó Milotic apenada, lo que le decían era verdad.

\- sé que te esfuerzas por ser buena alumna, y te propondré algo, si cumples correctamente el siguiente trabajo que daré hoy, con tu compañero, cambiare ese 3 por un 6, y si sigues cumpliendo la tarea como te la asigno no tendrás problemas en aprobar mi clase – dijo la maestra.

\- muchas gracias – agradeció Milotic.

Pero el problema no terminaba ahí, Milotic, no era capaz de entregar ningún trabajo con un compañero, por la simple razón de que quería evitarse problemas, los chicos que la querían de compañera, solo lo utilizaban como excusa para tratar de acercarse a ella, y eso trajo horribles consecuencias en el pasado. Milotic en su vida, desde su evolución, a diferencia de los que muchos pensaban, solo había salido con dos pokemons, Laprass y Gabite. Milotic acepto a Laprass por ser un chico tranquilo, amable, educado y muy detallista, lo malo, casi nunca hablaban, Laprass se dedicaba a mirarla, apreciarla y decirle lo hermosa que era, Milotic sabía que si siguiese siendo un feebas, él jamás la hubiese mirado, y eso acabo con la relación. Gabite, fue diferente, acepto salir con él por presión, todos decían que serian la pareja perfecta, el chico más fuerte de la escuela, con a chica más bonita de la escuela, pero ninguno de los dos estuvo realmente convencido, hasta que empezaron a salir, Gabite se enamoro perdidamente de Milotic, pero por dedicarle atención, se descuido y tanto sus notas como su desempeño en el equipo de fuerza, Milotic aprecio a Gabite por el modo en el cual no sobrevaloraba su belleza, pero no siempre se sintió cómoda a su lado, de vez en cuando a él le gustaba presumirla, y prácticamente no tenían vida privada, pues todo el tiempo en poke-book aparecían fotos de ellos besándose, caminando juntos, y todo a disposición de la crítica de los demás, eso junto con el exceso de cuidados que le daba Gabite, se hizo insoportable, Milotic decidió terminar la relación antes de que siguiera haciéndoles daño, claro que Gabite aun no la había olvidado, y como una marca muy personal, solía dejarle rosas azules, y también, Gabite solía ser celoso, y se portaba agresivo con los pretendientes de Milotic.

La clase comenzó, y la profesora Kangaskhan, escribió en el pizarrón, "cuidado de huevos por compatibilidad de especie".

\- bien chicos, el siguiente trabajo durara dos semanas, me temo que esta ocasión no podrán elegir pareja, yo los asignare, como dice en el titulo, por compatibilidad de especie, no solo de grupos huevos, luego practicaremos el ejercicio sin compatibilidad, no habrá parte escrita, pero posiblemente sea la tarea más difícil del semestre – explico la maestra bastante diligente, entonces saco una caja de debajo de su escritorio, de esa caja saco tres huevo y los puso sobre su escritorio – bien chicos, cuidaran huevos de cerámica en parejas, con alguien con quien tengan compatibilidad, en los requisitos de crianza, y no solo se trata de no romperlos, en un huevo habrá un termómetro digital que registrara la temperatura a la que los mantienen, en otro un sensor de presión y movimiento, para ver que no los muevan demasiado o los maltraten, y a la vez que vea que se mueven, y por ultimo un huevo con un micrófono con sensor para asegurarse de evaluar su dedicación a la parte cognitiva y psicosocial de la crianza – explico la maestra. En la clase estaba Gabite, Milotic se sentía nerviosa, muchas cosas dependían de ese trabajo para ella.

La maestra comenzó a mencionar a las parejas, Milotic se sintió algo aliviada cuando dijeron que Vibraba era la compañera de Gabite, el compañero de Kirlia era kadabra, pero comenzó a sentirse rara cuando no mencionaron su nombre, hasta que la maestra dijo.

\- … Y finalmente, Milotic Artis, será la compañera de Gyarados Furi – sentencio la maestra.

Milotic miro a su compañero, eso no era agradable, Gyarados tenía fama de ser antisocial, de tener un temperamento horrible y violento, y ser poco colaborador, a cada pareja se les entrego su trió de huevos, entonces Milotic dudo.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? – pregunto Gyarados algo molesto.

\- lo siento, es solo que este trabajo es importante para mí, de esto depende mi promedio, y no sé si puedo contar contigo – dijo Milotic tímida.

\- Sé lo que dicen de mí, no te preocupes, yo también necesito una buena nota, hagamos un horario para ver quien los cuida que parte del día, así lo solucionamos rápido – dijo Gyarados, lo cual alivio a Milotic.

\- de acuerdo – dijo Milotic - ¿en qué horarios puedes? – pregunto ella.

\- esta tarde no puedo, puedo cuidarlos después del almuerzo, mañana si quieres los cuido en la mañana, pero no podre en la tarde, y tampoco puedo los miércoles y viernes en la tarde, aunque si lo necesitas puedo tenerlos los domingos, pero no los sábados – dijo Gyarados.

\- entiendo, está bien, creo que sí puedo tenerlos en ese horario – acepto Milotic, no esperaba un horario tan limitado, pero estaba bien.

\- correcto, entonces dame tu numero de celular en caso de emergencia, porque te seré honesto, suelo tener muchos contratiempos y no creo que pueda encargarme al cien por ciento – dijo Gyarados sonando indiferente. Milotic, no quiso darle su número, ya conocía lo que venía a continuación, la iba a comenzar a llamar a enviar mensajes y pronto los problemas de siempre comenzarían.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Dame tu número de una vez – le exigió Gyarados.

\- ¿cómo sé que no lo usaras para otras cosas? – reclamo Milotic.

\- no creas que me impresiona que seas linda, si te hace sentí mejor, su alteza, no me interesas para nada, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perseguir chicas, solo dame el estúpido numero, prometo no llamar – le dijo Gyarados algo insultante, pero al final más calmado.

\- de acuerdo, perdona, es solo que normalmente… no importa, déjame anotarlo – dijo Milotic, algo decaída, no le gustaba que pensaran que se creía la gran cosa, anoto su número en una esquina de cuaderno, la corto y se la dio a Gyarados.

Milotic no se sentía bien en esa situación, y Gyarados lo vio.

\- disculpa si te ofendí, no fue mi intención – se disculpo.

\- no descuida, no debí creer que querías mi numero para algo más – dijo Milotic fingiendo una sonrisa.

\- no me engañas, algo está mal, supongo que no soy alguien con quien quieras hablar y lo entiendo, pero tranquila, no soy un monstruo, puedes confiar en mí, y de verdad me esta yendo pésimo en este curso, así que necesito una buena nota, ¿Qué dices? ¿Compañeros? Si quieres luego no tienes que hablarme – le dijo Gyarados tranquilo.

\- me parece bien – dijo Milotic algo tímida, al menos su nuevo compañero al parecer no le ocasionaría problemas, y eso le daba calma.

Milotic los cuidaría por ahora, después del almuerzo se los daría a Gyarados, y luego en la salida se los volvería a cuidar. Milotic y Gyarados no tenían más de que hablar, Gyarados dejo en claro que los cuidaría bien, como ambos eran tipos agua, debían mantener los huevos húmedos, con agua fresca, entre 10° y 20° grados centígrados, y obviamente hablarles y evitar movimientos brusco, parecía fácil. Era curioso, todos parecían tener problemas, pues la maestra había dispuesto la clase para que comenzaran a organiarse, en ese momento Kirlia y su compañero al parecer estaban comenzando a complicarse, así que Milotic no tenía con quien hablar.

\- ¿Por qué no te vas? Creo que quedo más que claro que no nos agradamos – dijo Gyarados.

\- perdona, es que todos siguen con sus compañeros, y no es que no me agrades – dijo Milotic sintiéndose mal porque era obvio que ella no le agradaba.

\- disculpa si te hice sentir mal otra vez, no es que quiera insultarte ni nada – se disculpo Gyarados.

\- no entiendo, yo… descuida no importa – dijo Milotic de nuevo sonriendo falsamente.

\- eres demasiado condescendiente, quieres hablar, pero no confías en mi, deberías buscar ayuda, la verdad tu comportamiento es alarmante – dijo Gyarados.

\- ¿a qué te refieres? – dudo Milotic.

\- actúas tan tímida, tan sumisa, tan condescendiente, es más que obvio qué no estás a gusto, y eso que tu deberías ser la reina del lugar, y hay cosas que te preocupan, cosas que no me puedes decir, por lo tanto debe ser algo grave, y si es grave, entonces necesitas ayuda – dijo Gyarados en un tono más cálido.

\- tienes razón, no imagine que alguien se percatara – dijo Milotic.

\- Por eso tu única amiga es Kirlia, solo confías en ella, y por eso no te vas – dijo Gyarados.

\- sé que tengo problemas, pero se supone que no debía ser así – se lamento Milotic.

\- Aprende a ser fuerte, porque ahora te veo y parece que vas a llorar, y la verdad no quiero que te vean llorando a mi lado, o todos pensaran que te hice llorar – dijo Gyarados.

\- perdona – se disculpo Milotic algo alarmada.

\- solo tranquilízate, las cosas malas no duran para siempre, eso sí, tienes que poner de tu parte para que se solucionen – dijo Gyarados algo más frio y desviando la mirada.

Milotic de cierto modo se sentía mejor, sin duda Gyarados no era como decían, si era algo brusco, pero era honesto, y aunque era indiferente con ella, al parecer podía ayudarla, claro que Milotic no sabía si podía llamarlo amigo.

\- oye Gyarados, ¿Por qué no puedes cuidarlos esta tarde? – pregunto Milotic.

\- hoy comienzan las preliminares del torneo, y me toca pelear – dijo Gyarados.

\- buena suerte ¿Quién es tu contrincante? – pregutno Milotic.

\- es Cacturne, será rápido, pero quiero ver quienes pasan, y obviamente en ese ambiente no podre evitar que algo le pase a los huevos – dijo Gyarados.

\- ¿es muy importante el torneo? En todo caso tendrías menos tiempo para cuidar los huevos – preguntó Milotic.

\- bueno en la preliminares puedes darte el lujo de perder, son tres peleas, si pierdes una aun tienes posibilidades de pasar a la siguiente ronda, pero no debo bajar la guardia, en especial porque hay cosas importantes que dependen de eso – dijo Gyarados…

Milotic al hablar con Gyarados, aunque no había confianza al menos se sentía calmada, y aunque no hablaron de nada importante desde ese punto, todo estuvo bien. Al final de la clase, cada uno se fue por su lado, y Kirlia volvió con Milotic.

\- ¿Qué tal tu compañero? – pregunto Kirlia de buen humor.

\- mucho mejor de lo que esperaba – dijo Milotic.

\- la verdad a mi me preocuparía un poco, ya sabes, él es algo irritable – dijo Kirlia.

\- no, bueno de hecho sí es algo brusco con las palabras, pero estuvimos hablando y es agradable, más bien creo que yo no le agrado, pero aun así fue amable conmigo a su modo – dijo Milotic.

\- parece que es más de lo que todos creen – opino Kirlia sonriente.

\- de hecho se dio cuenta de que yo no estoy bien – dijo Milotic.

\- vaya, pero Milotic, no todo el tiempo puedes estar pensando en eso, la vida no es para complacer a los demás, creo que es hora de que lo enfrentes – dijo Kirlia en tono comprensivo.

\- lo sé, pero es difícil, es algo más grande que yo – dijo Milotic decaída.

Kirlia la abrazo, pues conocía a fondo todo el problema, aquello que no permitía que Milotic estuviese bien, eso que hacía que sus problemas con su apariencia parecieran poco.

Las dos se fueron a clase de Taxonomia Pokemon, Y luego antes del descanzo, se escucho un mensaje en los altoparlantes.

\- atención alumnos, le habla el director Raichu, la próxima semana celebraremos el Concurso de belleza anual, ya conocen las reglas, ahora antes del descanso reúnanse inmediatamente con los de su tipo para elegir a las dos misses representantes que deben cumplir los requisitos, solo tipo primario, excepto por los tipo volador, los tipo planta en el invernadero, los tipo lucha en el Dojo, los tipo Hielo en la zona fría, los tipo hada en el jardín de flores… – siguió mencionando los puntos de encuentro.

Milotic y Kirlia se separaron y cada una fue con los suyos. Milotic al llegar la piscina, y ver a todos los demás tipos agua se sintió extraña, ya sabía lo que iba a venir a continuación. El profesor Poliwrath estab de moderador.

\- alumnos, hagamos esto rápido, nominen a las chicas que los representaran – dijo el profesor.

Y las patas y aletas se levantaron, en un desorden, hasta que el profesor pudo decir.

\- bien tenemos como nominadas a Milotic, Corsola, Simipour, Lumineon, Gorebyss, y Vaporeon, recuerden que solo podemos elegir dos, así que voten habrá que votar entre ellas – y despues de un rato de votación el profesor dijo.

\- bien Milotic obtuvo la mayoría de votos, y será su miss principal – dijo algo aburrido pues hasta el profesor ya se lo esperaba – el segundo lugar es un empate entre Vaporeon y Gorebyss. El desempate se dará por los requisitos del concurso, eso es todo – dijo el profesor.

Gorebyss, desde iniciada la secundaria, había estado celosa de Milotic, y esa rivalidad era insana y muy parecida al odio, Gorebyss no iba a permitir que alguien le impidiera la entrada al concurso pues esa era la oportunidad para vencer a Milotic en su propio juego. Obviamente a Milotic no le gustaba esa clase de competencia, y de hecho no le agradaba el odio injustificado de Gorebyss, de hehco ni siquiera se esforzaba, pero aun así se mantenía alejada de Gorebyss, pues ella le había declarado la guerra. Saliendo de la reunión, Milotic se retiro para encontrarse con Kirlia.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad al menos hasta la salida. Donde casi todos se fueron a ver las preliminares del torneo. Milotic y Kirlia salian de la escuela, y Milotic preugnto.

\- Kirlia ¿tu hermano participara en el torneo? – pregunto Milotic.

\- no, por mi culpa lo castigaron, y le quitaron las Mt que había aprendido, y competir con dos ataques seria prácticamente inútil – dijo Kirlia – pero vamos un rato a ver, apuesto a que serán batallas increíbles, cada vez todos son más competitivos.

\- no lo sé, tengo que cuidar los huevos, ya sabes, seguramente habrán muchos pokemons y algo podría pasar – trato de excusarse Milotic.

Kirlia tomo uno de los huevos entre sus brazos.

\- Yo sé que no quieres volver a casa temprano, te ayudare con un huevo, además, te hace falta olvidarte de ciertas cosas, aunque sea un rato – dijo Kirlia.

Entonces las dos chicas fueron, tres de los campos de batalla de la escuela estaban llenos, con tres peleas simultaneas. Mientras en una arena. Lucario y Hawlucha , peleaban, Lucario esquivo una plancha voladora, y envió una Esfera aural. Por otra parte Charmeleon y Sparks estaban sudando, Charmeleon lanzo un lanzallamas, que impacto contra Sparks, pero él se levanto y contraataco con un Placaje eléctrico que dejo a Charmeleon lastimado, pero no lo suficiente para derrotarlo. Y en la otra arena, Cacturne lanzaba inútilmente Pin misiles hacía Gyarados, quien respondió con Escaldar, y quemo a Cacturne a pesar de no haberle hecho mucho daño, un par de ataques más, entonces un Furia Dragón dio por terminada esa pelea, dejando como vencedor a Gyarados. Fue el primer encuentro en terminar, luego Noivern y Lairon tomaron su lugar en la arena. Milotic miro impresionada la fuerza de Gyarados, claro que no pensaba hablarle, entonces él se acerco.

\- ¿qué haces aquí? – le pregutno directamente.

\- solo quería ver las batallas, todos se están esforzando como si fueran las finales – dijo Milotic.

\- entonces adiós, nos vemos mañana – dijo Gyarados indiferente.

\- espera, si ahora tienes la tarde libre, y hasta donde yo sé, posiblemente no cumplirás con tu tiempo cuidando los huevos – reclamo Milotic.

\- ¿y qué quieres? – dijo Gyarados perdiendo la paciencia.

\- que si es que por algun motivo no puedo cuidarlos, que tú lo hagas, y quiero ver como cuidas los huevos, no quiero bajar mi promedio por esta clase – dijo Milotic segura.

\- eso ya lo sé, anda, vamos dime ¿qué quieres? – Gyarados la desafio.

\- dame la dirección de tu casa, y dime como los cuidaras, que harás, donde los dejaras – dijo Milotic algo decidida.

\- si quieres eso, tendrías que seguirme a casa, pero estoy seguro de que Miss de los tipos agua tiene mejores cosas que hacer, si quieres deshacerte de los huevos por hoy, con gusto me los llevare – trato de evadirse Gyarados, no quería involucrarse de ningún modo con Milotic.

\- de acuerdo, vamos a tu casa – dijo Milotic decidida, estaba dispuesta a enseñarle a Gyarados que no solo era la pobre chica frágil que él había visto.

Gyarados no dijo nada y comenzó el camino a casa, Milotic lo siguió, y como Gyarados no protestaba porque Milotic lo estuviese siguiendo, continuo en silencio, hasta que n cierta parte del camino Gyarados hablo.

\- ¿Por qué te empeñas en esto? – dijo Gyarados, no molesto, pero si algo disgustado.

\- cuando hablamos hace rato, me trataste muy diferente a como normalmente me tratan, y eso me agrado, sé que no te agrado, pero quisiera que fueses mi amigo – confeso Milotic.

Gyarados entonces comenzó a reírse, Milotic solo lo miro desconcertada, no entendía de que se reía, y esperaba que no se burlase de su honesta confesión.

\- ¿qué es tan gracioso? – finalmente Milotic lo reto.

\- perdón, pero creo que no me conoces en nada, y te puedo asegurar que no quieres ser mi amiga, casi hago que llores con nuestra última charla, y con mis amigos soy aun más duro, además eres la ultima pokemon con que quiero estar involucrado, ya sea como amigo o un conocido, pertenecemos a universos diferentes, y solo soy decente contigo, porque necesito esta nota, y porque simplemente no soy un monstruo – dijo Gyarados.

Milotic solo se desanimo, Gyarados era crudamente honesto, aquello resultaba frustrante, pues no importaba cuanto quisiese alejarse de Milotic, con cada confesión que él decía, Milotic se convencía más de su valor.

El resto del camino volvió a ser silencioso. Los pokemon de tipo agua suelen vivir en casa con piscina, casas cerca a lagos o en casas en los lagos. Gyarados vivía en una casa sumergida en el fondo de un lago, cuando llego puso su llave en la cerradura y le dijo a Milotic.

\- es mejor que te vayas, déjame los huevos si quieres – le dijo siendo frio.

\- espera, quiero asegurarme de que los cuides bien quiero ver donde los pondrás – exigió Milotic.

En eso la puerta de la casa de Gyarados se abrió, y una Kingdra, ya anciana salió.

-Gyarados ¿Quién es la jovencita? No seas descortés hazla pasar – dijo la Kingdra.

\- abuela no es lo que crees, es mi compañera para un trabajo, y vino conmigo solo para concer la casa, no te preocupes ya se iba – dijo Gyarados al saber lo que su abuela pensaba o mejor dicho quería.

\- está bien, pero si vinieron caminando desde la escuela, debe estar cansada, anda jovencita, pasa, te atraeré algo de comer – le dijo amablemente la Kingdra a Milotic.

\- no quisiera incomodarla señora – trato de Excusarse Milotic.

\- descuida, yo insisto – dijo Kingdra, Milotic decidió pasar.

Era una casa pequeña y algo rustica, pero era un lugar agradable, Kingdra entro en la cocina, y Gyarados no pudo evitar sentirse abochornado sabiendo lo que pasaría a continuación y decía decírselo a Milotic.

\- escucha, mi abuela seguro cree que me gustas o que estamos enamorados o algo así, o sino intentara convencerte de que seas mi novia, pero yo no estoy interesado en involucrarme contigo, sí que calmate – explico Gyarados.

\- descuida, ya lo veía venir, la verdad me parece una mujer encantadora, pero ¿poruqe te esta buscando una novia? – dijo Milotic.

\- no entrare en detalles, pero ella me quiera, ya sabes, como cualquier miembro de tu familia, y dice que debería buscar algo que me de felicidad – dijo Gyarado.

Al oír eso, el rostro de Milotic se torno apagado y triste, entonces Gyarados se dio cuenta.

\- No puede ser, rayos, no debía hablar – renegó Gyarados ligeramente.

\- ¿Qué? – dudo Milotic.

\- ¿es tu familia verdad? Estas mal por tu familia – dijo Gyarados – no debía involucrarme tanto contigo, esto está mal – renegó Gyarados.

\- como lo supiste – se impresiono Milotic – y ¿por qué eso te afecta?¿enserio es tan malo pensar en involucrarte conmigo?

\- no lo entiendes, oye, no te mentiré, eres mejor de lo que yo pensaba, sí admito que tenía mis prejuicios contigo, pero esto es el colmo, no debía hablarte de ciertas cosas – se quejo Gyarado, Milotic seguía sin entender – sabes que, olvídalo, iré a mi cuarto a dejar los huevos.

Milotic no dijo nada, se sentía extraña, tan solo había hablado un poco con él, y al parecer había mucho de por medio, en ese momento llego Kingdra con bayas picadas.

\- aquí tienes, me temo que aun no escuche tu nombre – dijo Kingdra.

\- Dígame Milotic, no tengo otro nombre – dijo Milotic con amabilidad.

\- ¿Qué opinas de mi nieto? Se que no es apuesto al modo tradicional, pero, es un gran pokemon – dijo la abuela con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- la verdad solo he hablado con él hoy, y me parece que es un mundo por descubrir, pero definitivamente es mejor de lo que todos piensan – dijo Milotic.

\- lo sé, pero él se hizo así porque tuvo que aprender a ser fuerte, sus padres lametablmente ya no están con nosotros, supuestamente yo debía cuidar de mi nieto, pero con el tiempo él termino cuidándome, si no esta estudiando o entrenando, está trabajando en mi restaurante, por el torneo hoy le di la tarde libre, casi no sale con sus amigos – dijo Kingdra.

\- no tenía ni idea – se sorprendió Milotic.

\- descuida, tampoco suele traer chicas a casa, y al verte me dio la esperanza de que fueran novios, quisiera que encontrara a una chica que le dé algo de felicidad, creo que se la merece – dijo la abuela.

\- me temo que ni siquiera somos amigos señora, por alguna razón él no me quiere cerca, pero él si me agrada, tiene algo diferente que jamás había visto – dijo Milotic.

\- sí, es un hueso duro de roer, pero creo que te estima de algun modo, escuche lo que hablaban, también oí que te advirtió sobre mi – dijo Kingdra algo picara – y la verdad me pareces encantadora, no solo por ser linda, sino porque valoras lo que Gyarados tiene para ofrecer, si deseas ser más que su amiga, adelante, yo misma te yudare.

\- la verdad recién lo estoy conociendo señora – dijo Milotic algo extrañada por más que se lo habían advertido.

Al final Milotic se fue a casa, dejando los huevos con Gyarados, sintiéndose confusa, pero loue más le atormentaba era tener que volver a casa. Una vez que cruzo el umbral de la puerta, no vio a nadie, no importaba que hubiese llegado tarde a casa, ahí nadie la esperaba, entonces vio una nota sobre la mesa "hija, me entere de lo del concurso de belleza, más te vale ser la miss principal del tipo agua, ya pedí permiso del trabajo para ir de compras el miércoles, tenemos que prepararte, mamá". Sin embargo esa nota no le agradaba en nada. La vida de Milotic estaba regida por su madre, y su madre tenía un plan para ella, y controlaba cada aspecto de su vida, sin embargo era una persona que siempre estaba ausente, ella era el monstrou con quien Milotic tenía que luchar. Y por si no lo notaron aquí Gyarados no es la bestia… (Esta historia continuara)

**Nota: perdón por subirla tarde, pero como el otro capítulo fue corto y con final apresurado, queria escribir esta vez algo más largo y mejor hecho.**


	19. la bella y la bestia (parte 2)

**¡DOBLE ADVERTENCIA! ¡ADVERTENCIA! EL SIGUIENTE FIC CONTIENE ALTAS DOSIS DE ROMANCE, NO RECOMENDABLE PARA PUBLICO ASQUIENTO O REALISTA (PERDON POR ENCEDER LAS ALARMAS ANTES, PERO AHORA SI VA ENSERIO) POR FAVOR SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECION. (Y DEJAR COMENTARIOS, FAVS Y FOLLWS, HAGANLO ENTONCES SUBIRE MEJORES HISTORIAS).**

POKESECUNDARIA

Libro 2: Superación y otras cosas

LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA (parte 2)

El martes, Milotic llegaba a clase y Gyarados al verla, el saludo, de modo frio, detrás de él estaban Seadra, y Tentacruel, sus amigos.

\- hola, aquí están los huevos, intactos, a una temperatura de 14°, húmedos, les hable en la tarde y nada de movimientos bruscos, todos tuyos – le dijo Gyarados.

\- perfecto, oye ¿podemos hablar sobre lo de ayer? – se arriesgo Milotic.

\- te lo diría con amabilidad, si hubiese un modo, pero quiero alejarme de ti, olvídalo – se negó Gyarados, pero Tentacruel se acerco.

\- vamos Gyarados, yo que tu no pierdo la oportunidad, con esta hermosa dama – solo lo dijo para molestarlo.

\- mejor cierra la boca – le sugirió Seadra a Tentacruel, pero Milotic tomo ventaja, era mucho más lista de lo que todos creían.

\- tentacruel dime ¿le gusto a Gyarados?, solo quería hablar con él, me parece raro que se niegue, y no se me ocurre otra razón – dijo Milotic sabiendo que esto funcionaria a su favor.

\- Basta Milotic, hablemos, no pasa nada – dijo Gyarados molesto.

Se vio que a Seadra, no le gusto nada lo que Milotic había hecho, Tentacruel se quedo sorprendido de eso, pero ambos se fueron.

\- creí que te había quedado claro, que no quiero involucrarme contigo – le reclamo Gyarados.

\- dame una buena razón para eso, que no encajo con tus amigos no es válida, que es por mi reputación, creo que tu eres mejor que eso para darse cuenta de que no importa ¿por qué haces eso?, me pides que me aleje, pero me hablas como si pudiera confiar en ti, y como si yo te importara – reclamo Milotic.

\- te daré una buena razón, tu celoso y obsesivo ex novio, y otra razón aun mejor, no pertenezco a tu mundo, y una aun mejor que esa, si fuera tu amigo, te heriría mucho, y no quiero hacerte daño, eres mejor de lo que yo creía, y no soportaría verte mal – dijo Gyarados al inicio sin paciencia, pero luego con un tono bajo y algo cálido.

\- de Gabite, me encargo yo, no tenemos que andar todo el tiempo juntos, y la verdad no me gusta mi mundo, no tendría problemas en dejarlo atrás, y eso ultimo que dijiste, la verdad necesito a alguien como tú, no como un novio, sino como amigo – le dijo Milotic firme.

\- perdóname, pero no puedo hacer nada por ti – dijo Gyarados.

\- te equivocas en eso, bastaría con saber que puedo contar contigo – le dijo Milotic y ella fue quien se retiro, Gyarados se quedo frustrado después de eso.

MiIotic dejo esa escena atrás, y se reunió con Kirlia, que estaba con otra chica, Floette, Milotic no estaba segura de acercarse, pero Kirlia la llamó.

\- ¡Hola! Milotic, ven tienes que decirme todo sobre ayer – dijo Kirlia entusiasmada.

\- hola chicas, ¿a qué te refieres con lo de ayer? – dudo Milotic, esperaba que Kirlia no pensara en…

\- ayer te fuiste con Gyarados, y hasta hace poco estuviste hablando a solas con él, cuéntame soy tu mejor amiga – dijo Kirlia insistente.

\- ¿Gyarados? Creo me mejor me retiro – dijo Floette, no quería meterse en algo tan privado y mucho menos que involucrara a alguien a quien ella quería derrotar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre con Gyarados? – dudo Kirlia al escuchar a Floette.

\- será mi segundo rival en las preliminares, y no sé, esto es raro, además me estaría metiendo en una conversación privada y yo no soy así – se explico Floette.

\- Descuida, no es nada demasiado privado – dijo Milotic tratando de hacer sentir cómoda a Floette.

\- entonces dinos ¿Qué paso? – insistió Kirlia.

\- bueno, yo insistí que fuéramos a su casa, para saber donde llevar los huevos en caso de que no pueda cuidarlos, ya saben somos compañeros del trabajo de la clase de Ciencias de la Crianza, lo enfrente un poco, porque creo que no le agrado, y se porto distante, al llegar a su casa, su abuela me hizo pasar, fue amable, creyó que yo y Gyarados éramos novios o algo, pero le dijo que no para dejar las cosas claras y eso fue todo – conto una versión resumida.

\- Yo sé que hay más detrás, y para eso no necesito leer tu mente – Insinuó Kirlia.

\- no creo la verdad que haya algo detrás, solo miren a Gyarados – dijo Floette señalando, señalaba a Gyarados, que acababa de hacerle un traicionero Furia dragon a Tentacruel, y Seadra se reía de la escena.

\- se supone que Tentacruel es su amigo, a mi no me parece un buen chico – dijo Floette.

\- De hecho a Milotic, le parece que hay algo más en él – dijo Kirlia.

"sí es cierto, hay mucho más en él, es duro con sus amigos, porque quiere que sean mejores y es capaz de ver más allá de una bonita apariencia" pensó Milotic, Kirlia se rio a su lado, Milotic la miro con atención.

\- perdona, no me pude resistir – dijo Kirlia era obvio que había leído su mente.

Las tres chicas caminaban a clase de Teoría de Habilidades, cuando alguien más se acerco, era Gorebyss.

\- lastima Milotic, tus calificaciones bajaron mucho, no creo que seas la Miss tipo agua en el concurso – Gorebyss solo quería refutárselo en la cara - ¡oh! Floette, Kirlia, las veo en la pasarela, estoy segura de que limpiare el suelo con ustedes – se burlo y se fue.

\- Ella es horrible – se quejo Milotic – ni me interesa el concurso, y ella me odia.

\- la verdad a mi me da pena, vive pensando que es mucho, y cuando se dé cuenta de lo poco que vale, bueno, no creo que sea bonito – dijo Floette.

\- aun sin Milotic en la competencia, ella no ganaría, no es tan bonita como cree, además todos preferirían a Vaporeon antes que a ella, aun así creo que trajo buenas noticias, Milotic en todo caso no competirás este año, puede ser bueno – dijo Kirlia sabiendo que Milotic no quería concursar – y Floette, no de dijiste que eras la miss hada.

\- es que ahora me estoy concentrando en el torneo, además no estoy segura de ganar, Silveon es la miss principal, y prefiero las batallas a los concursos de belleza – dijo Floette.

Kirlia hizo que Milotic se diese cuenta, quizá era bueno haber reprobado ciencias de la Crianza, ahora no tendría que competir, por lo tanto su madre se calmaría.

Milotic fue testigo de un horrible divorcio entre sus padres, y no culpaba a su padre por dejar a su madre, porque ella era horrible, era otro Milotic, pero era frívola, y muy vanidosa, despreciaba un poco a Milotic cuando era un febeas, y siempre le importo más la imagen que el fondo, cuando Milotic evoluciono, cambio su modo de tratarla, ahora la controlaba, su madre quería que Milotic cumpliera un sueño que ella al parecer no logro de joven, ser modelo, pero Milotic odiaba la idea, tanto llego ser el desacuerdo madre e hija, que la mamá de Milotic termino prohibiéndole ir a la universidad, por eso Milotic estudiaba tanto, quería una beca para escapar de su madre. El padre de Milotic era otra historia, era buen padre, pero su gran problema fue una corte, que decidió darle la custodia a la madre, y otro problema era su trabajo, estaba en un viaje de negocios de un año, y no en el mismo lugar, estaba viajando constantemente, si al terminar ese viaje era ascendido, seguiría viviendo con una maleta a cuestas hasta que Milotic se graduara de la universidad, por lo cual no podía contar con él, pedirle que renunciara a una buena oportunidad de trabajo era tonto, y ella pagaba las consecuencias.

Bueno, ese día fue tranquilo, Milotic comenzaba hacerse amiga de Floette, pero las cosas se tornaron mal cuando el profesor Poliwrath la llamo, junto con Gorebyss y Vaporeon.

\- de acuerdo chicas, las cosas son así, Milotic, tienes suerte, bajaste tu promedio en lo que va del semestre, pero tus demás notas son excelentes, así que seguirás siendo nuestra Miss principal, felicidades – le felicito el Profesor, Milotic solo se quedo callada.

\- ¿y a quien es la otra miss? – pregunto Gorebyss, mirando mal a Milotic, y algo desesperada.

\- revisamos las bases del concurso, Ambas tiene un extracurricular, Vaporeon el teatro, Gorebyss concursos pokemon, ambas tienen casi los mismos promedios, pero Gorebyss, tienes 40 horas de servicio comunitario y Vaporeon, me temo que tú tienes solo 22, así que nuestra miss será Gorebyss.

\- bueno, al menos no tendré que competir contra otras de mis hermanas – dijo Vaporeon aliviada, ella se adaptaba bien a los cambios y ese concurso no era su prioridad.

Gorebyss se fue triunfante, y Milotic no pudo evitar sentir que eso era injusto, Gorebyss tenía esas horas de servicio comunitario, solo para entrar al concurso, no le interesaba la caridad, en cambio Milotic sabía que Vaporeon, daba clases de nado a pokemons bebes en la guardería pokemon, por que le gustaba, y no podía dedicarse más tiempo a eso por el teatro.

Milotic no dijo nada, y solo se alejo, la única buena noticia que había recibido en todo el día, y acaba de arruinarse, Gorebyss ahora estaba molesta por haber quedado en segundo lugar, así que seguramente la atacaría, y su madre, aprovecharía para usarla, era horrible, Milotic de solo pensar en eso, estaba punto de llorar. No quiso que la vieran así que salió de la cafetería, y se fue a uno de los jardines de la escuela. Entonces, una vez sola pudo desahogarse, cuando una voz dijo.

\- me voy a arrepentir de esto, pero no tolero verte así, dime ¿qué ocurrió? – era Gyarados, que se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado.

\- es todo, todo por mi aspecto… - Milotic no pudo evitar contarle todo a Gyarados, sobre su madre, el concurso, Gorebyss, su padre, su única esperanza de huir, sobre todas esas cosas.

\- tienes que ser fuerte – le dijo Gyarados – pero deberías decirle de algun modo a tu padre que lleve con él, se fue y te dejo con tu madre, si realmente le importas, renunciara a su trabajo, se supone que debería cuidar de ti, y solo no le sigas el juego a Gorebyss, aunque lo mejor sería renunciar al maldito concurso, sería mejor que te alejaras de esas cosas – le dijo Gyarads.

\- es más difícil de lo que crees – se lamento Milotic.

\- debes dejar de tratar de complacer a todos, eso solo te hará más daño – le dijo Gyrados.

\- hago muchas cosas, solo para demostrarme que soy más que una cara bonita – dijo Milotic, sintiéndose extraña al confesarle todo a alguien que ni siquiera quería ser su amigo.

\- sabes, eres mucho más, oye, supongo que no hay marcha atrás, si aun quieres que seamos amigos, está bien, pero si aceptas todo lo que eso implica, y no pienso andar en la escuela contigo y esas hadas, y tendrás que soportar que sea duro contigo – dijo Gyarados.

\- ya esperaba eso, y sí quiero ser tu amiga – dijo Milotic con una ligera sonrisa.

\- bueno amiga, es mejor que me vaya, nos vemos después – se despidió Gyarados.

Milotic de repente se sintió mejor, sabía que Gyarados sería duro con ella, pero valdría la pena, si le enseñaba a ser fuerte, además que en ella otro tipo de sentimientos comenzaron a aflorar.

El día a partir de ese punto, no tuvo mayor importancia, pero al día siguiente durante el almuerzo, Milotic estaba con Floette y Kirlia, hablando tranquilas sobre la primera batalla de las preliminares de Floette, cuando ella contaba lo horrible que fue cuando un grupo de tipos siniestros y tipos

Dragón confabularon para evitar que se inscribiera. Gyarados andaba con su grupo, cuando Gabite se les acerco.

\- Gyarados, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte – dijo Gabite de frente, Gyarados ya sabía que debía desconfiar.

\- claro, ¿de qué quieres hablar? – dijo sin separarse de sus amigos.

\- vamos a hablar en privado – dijo Gabite muy tajante.

Gyarados, no quería meter en sus problemas a sus amigos y siguió a Gabite.

\- ¿Qué hay entre tú y Milotic? – pregunto Gabite.

\- solo somos compañeros en el trabajo de ciencias de la crianza, no creo que debas preocuparte por nosotros, pero también deberías dejarla ir, ella te dejo por celoso, y porque solo se hacían daño mutuamente, y aun así esperas a que regrese, sin haber cambiado nada – dijo Gyarados.

\- yo jamás le hice daño a Milotic – se quejo Gabite.

\- eso crees, pero presumirla, salir con ella solo para ser la pareja de moda en la escuela, ser un decepción para el equipo de fuerza por distraerte con ella, eso le hizo daño, además me da pena, los novatos de la secundaria te ven como un ejemplo a seguir, no deberías actuar así – dijo Gyarados firme.

\- Milotic es muchas cosas, y entre ellas demasiado buena para ti, tu más bien deberías dejarla en paz, no le convienes para nada – lo reto Gabite.

\- ya te dije entre nosotros no pasa nada, creí que estabas escuchando – dijo Gyarados.

\- solo aléjate de Milotic – insistió Gabite.

\- no me asustas – dijo Gyarados.

Entonces Gabite ataco con golpe bis, pero Gyarados evito el segundo golpe y contraataco con colmillo hielo, que dejo herido a Gabite, pero él se apresuro a lanzar otra vez el miso ataque, pero no ataco, Gyarados iba a responder con Escaldar, pero Milotic se puso en medio de los dos.

-¡basta los dos! – Dijo Milotic firme – Gabite, Gyarados es un amigo, y no tienes derecho a atacarlo, todo lo que él te dijo es cierto, por favor cálmate, es tiempo de que te olvides de mi y continúes, esto no te hace ningún bien – dijo Milotic que solo la miro sin poder decirle nada.

Gabite se fue, entonces Gyarados miro a Milotic.

\- no tenías que meterte – la regaño.

\- te dije que yo me arreglaba con Gabite – protesto Milotic.

\- como quieras – dijo Gyarados y se fue.

Milotic no sabía que pensar, en especial porque Gyarados al parecer no había cambiado mucho después de hacerse amigos. Y en la tarde las cosas no mejoraron, era turno de Milotic de cuidar los huevos, ella llego a casa hambrienta, en la mañana no desayuno bien, se salto el almuerzo por evitar que los chicos se lastimaran, y ahora solo quería comer algo, pero ni siquiera pudo. Su madre llego a casa, y sin darle tiempo dijo.

\- MIlotic, ya tenemos que ir de compras, el lunes es el concurso, y tenemos que encontrarte un vestido – dijo su madre ingresando por la puerta.

\- está bien mamá, solo deja que termine de comer – dijo Milotic algo tímida.

\- que pases un día sin comer no va a matarte, de hecho ayuda a la figura – dijo tomando la comida de Milotic y arrojándola a la basura – vamos, no me estoy haciendo más joven – dijo su madre.

Milotic quizá se hubiera concentrado en lo horrible que resultaba su mamá, pero estaba hambrienta. Pasearon por un monto de tiendas, su madre se encargo de buscar maquillaje nuevo, visitar varios salones de belleza para reservar citas, también en spas para someter a su hija a tratamientos de belleza, Milotic mientras tanto se preocupaba de los huevos, seguramente su madre los habría dejado en casa, diciendo que no era importante, así que ella los escondió en su cartera. En un momento la madre de Milotic se quedo mirando vestidos para su hija, era algo difícil dada la forma de serpiente que tenía, así que Milotic aprovecho ese espacio de tiempo para intentar comer, claro que no había mucho que comer en aquella galería, entonces Milotic pensó en lo lamentable que era estar atrapada con su madre, y pensó en su padre. Su padre para evitar el costo de llamadas de larga distancia cambiaba su celular cada cierto tiempo, y a veces era imposible conseguir su nuevo número, por eso era mejor contactarlo por correo electrónico. Tenía la coneccion Wi-Fi de aque local, así que entro a su correo y le escribió a su padre, realmente era hora de hacer algo "papá, soy Milotic, te escribo para decirte que te extraño, y espero tu regreso, porque las cosas actualmente están muy mal, huiste de mi madre, y fue fácil para ti, pero me dejaste con ella, y sabes lo mala que puede ser, prefiere que no coma a no tener un vestido para un concurso de belleza, sale todas las noches de fiesta, y hace algun tiempo, en una pelea que tuvimos, me prohibió ir a la universidad, y aunque suene ridículo, fue muy enserio, pedir que renuncies a un posible ascenso es mucho, pero no resisto más, espero que entiendas"

Envio el correo, y se acerco a su madre, quien ya había visto un vestido que le gusto, pero al parecer no terminaba de convencerse. Finalmente su madre, decidió mandar a modificar el vestido, así que saco a Milotic de esa exclusiva galería, y la llevo varias calles más allá, con una costurera, que le resultaba de confianza. La costurera era una Wigglytuff, que después de pasarse casi dos horas recortado el vestido, y poniendo costuras provisionales, por foin al perecer fue suficiente, Milotic vio una oportunidad mientras su madre se ponía a hablar con la costurera, no muy lejos había un pequeño restaurante, con algo de suerte podría comer algo, así que se escapor, y entro a ese restaurante, pequeño, acogedor, y un agradable olor a comida inundaba el aire. Pero al entrar Milotic se llevo una gran sorpresa, en la puerta esta Kingdra.

\- Milotic, hola ¿qué haces aquí? – la saludo amablemente.

\- vengo a comer algo rápido, no comí muy bien hoy día, no tenía idea de que la vería aquí – dijo Milotic, le agradaba ver a la abuela de Gyarados.

\- pues realmente, no tienes buen aspecto, entra, la comida seguramente te hará sentir mejor, este es mi restaurante, vamos no seas timida – le dijo Kingdra.

\- muchas gracias – agradeció Milotic.

Entonces Gyarados apareció, la miro algo soprendido, y luego le dijo.

\- ¿qué haces aquí?, se supone que hoy cuidarías tu los huevos, no me puedo ocupar de ellos debo trabajar – dijo Gyarados.

\- es una larga historia, descuida, solo vine a comer, muero de hambre, no esperaba verte aquí, está aquí cerca – dijo Milotic la historia a medias.

\- de acuerdo ¿qué quieres comer? – preguntó Gyarados.

\- un potaje de bayas – dijo Milotic, el restaurante era tradiconal y el potaje de bayas era una caldo espeso que seguramente le caería bien.

\- bien, estará listo en un rato ¿Dónde están los huevos? – preguntó Gyarados.

Milotic le mostro su cartera, ahí estaban, en agua fresca y bien acomodados.

Gyarados de retiro, quizá a Milotic le hubiese gustado hablar más con él, Kirlia decía que era más que obvio que ella estaba enamorada, pero esa idea a Milotic no le era agradable, Gyarados actuaba siempre tan indiferente, pero cuidándola, al parecer veía a través de ella, pero a veces era tan distante, y no se dejaba impresionar por una chica bonita, entonces qué podía hacer Milotic, por más que realmente sintiera algo por Gyarados, no tenía idea, los chicos normalmente la perseguían, y ella podía elegir, nunca tuvo que verse en la situación de querer impresionar a alguien, y eso la hacía dudar.

En un rato Gyarados le trajo su comida, un espeso caldo de bayas, muy nutritivo, Milotic comenzó a comer tranquilizándose, tanto que se olvido de su madre. Cuando su teléfono sonó, ella tuvo un sobresalto, contesto y su madre pregunto.

\- Milotic ¿Dónde estás? – dijo su mamá algo molesta.

\- solo salí a comer algo, no estoy muy lejos, es un pequeño restaurante – trato de explicarse.

\- no importa, ya estoy por ahí – dijo su madre sin bajar el tono y corto la llamada.

En menos de un minuto su madre entro al restaurante y se aceroc a milotic que intentba comer rápido.

\- ya deja de tragar, que no piensas en otra cosa, vamos aun no hemos visto accesorios – dijo prácticamente arrastrándola de la mesa.

\- ¡mamá! – protesto Milotic en vo no muy alto, no quería comenzar una escena.

En eso Kingdra y Gyarados tuvieron que intervenir.

\- señora ¿Qué hace? – Pregunto Kingdra – no se la puede llevar así.

\- no es su asunto anciana, es mi hija, y hay cosas que hacer – dijo la mamá de Milotic.

\- téngale más respeto a mi abuela – la defendió Gyarados.

\- basta mamá, no es correcto – defendió también Milotic.

\- deje a Milotic comer en paz, mírela, se nota que no ha comido bien, que madre, no se preocupa de la salud de su hija – dijo Kingdra, todos miraban, así que la madre de Milotic la soltó.

\- ¿estás bien, Milotic? – le pregunto Gyarados.

\- sí, descuida – dijo Milotic algo nerviosa.

\- ¿de dónde se conocen ustedes dos? – preguntó la mamá de Milotic, al verlos.

\- somos compañeros en la escuela señora, no debe preocuparse – dijo Gyarados molesto.

\- creí que tenías mejor gusto Milotic ¿Qué paso con el atleta, el Dragón, Gabite? – pregunto su madre, aquello no habría podido ponerse peor para Milotic.

\- Gyarados es solo un amigo, mamá – trato de explicarle, pero de repente se salvo por la campana, o mejor dicho el tono de celular de su mamá.

\- hola…. Si no hay problema ….. En el bar de siempre, con gusto… no, mejor que valga la pena, he tenido una horrible tarde, de verdad – dijo la madre de Milotic mientras hablab, hasta qu ese dirigió a Milotic – regresa a casa a pensar termines de comer, yo tengo un compromiso, regresare a casa y dejare la socmpras, no vemos luego – dijo como si nada hubiese pasado, y salió del restaurante.

Milotic se cubrió la cara con la cola, aquello era penoso.

\- me sorprende que con una madre así, tú no te hayas arruinado – opino Kingdra – ahora come, te sentirás mejor después de eso, y sí tienes problemas no dudes en avisarme – le dijo amablemente, justo lo que Milotic necesitaba.

\- de verdad se lo agradezco mucho señora, no se hubiese molestado – agradeció Milotic.

\- descuida, seguro lo pasas mal muy seguido, déjame ayudarte – Dijo Kingdra y luego se fue.

Milotic comia algo más clamada, el potaje seguía tibio, cuando termino se acerco a pagar en caja, pago y al ver eso, Kingdra se acerco a Gyarados.

\- Gyarados, acompaña a casa a Milotic – le dijo Kingdra segura.

\- pero no necesitaras mi ayuda por aquí – trato de oponerse Gyarados.

\- el negocio esta lento, no las arreglaremos, solo ve, si quieres regresar luego, aquí te espero – dijo su abuela, y Gyarados sabía que no debía contradecirla, y sabía lo que pensaba.

Milotic salió del restaurante y Gyarados la alcanzo.

\- oye, mi abuela, quiere que te acompañe a casa – dijo Gyarados.

\- no tienes que preocuparte estaré bien, debo ser fuerte – dijo Milotic algo nerviosa.

\- sí, pero igual te acompañare, no le puedo decir que no a mi abuela –insistió Gyarados, pero Milotic dudaba que fuese por su voluntad. Y ambos comenzaron a caminar.

\- dime ¿le dijiste a tu madre que terminaste con Gabite? – preguntó Gyarados.

\- no, ella fue quien insistió en que buscara un novio – confeso Milotic.

\- sin duda es una mujer horrible – dijo Gyarados sin cohibirse – y ¿Dónde es tu casa? – preguntó.

\- queda al otro lado del lago, también es una casa sumergida – dijo Milotic cuando se dio cuenta de que caminaban cerca del lago.

\- entonces cortemos camino – dijo Gyarados metiéndose al agua, y Milotic solo lo siguió.

Bajo el agua el reflejo de la luna y de las luces de la ciudad era intenso, era el lugar perfecto para estar a solas con Gyarados, pero Milotic dudaba que él quisiera eso.

\- es una linda noche – dijo Milotic solo buscando algo de que hablar.

\- a mi me parece igual a cualquier otra – dijo Gyarados arruinando cualquier oportunidad.

Milotic sabía que era difícil hablar a solas, y mucho menos sin que nadie los viese, esa era una oportunidad única, para hacer que algo suceda, así que Milotic decidió hacer algo. Milotic comenzó a nadar en torno a Gyarados, de tal modo que resultaba encantadora, pero Gyarados pareció renegar de eso.

\- ¿Qué tontería es esa? – dijo disgustado.

\- perdona, no era nada – dijo Milotic avergonzada, como se le había ocurrido hacer algo como eso, Gyarados era incapaz de ver la belleza al parecer, y lejos de gustarle solo lo molesto.

\- ¿Qué rayos intentabas? – preguntó molesto, con los ojos furiosos mirandola.

\- yo solo… – Milotic no quiso contestar esa pregunta, la respuesta era tonta, y Milotic no pudo contenerse, estaba avergonzada, herida, y Gyarados no paraba de juzgarla, así que Milotic se petrifico, no sabía qué hacer, Gyarados sin decir nada, solo con mirarla, la estaba presionando.

Milotic en un momento cerró los ojos, no tenía idea de que hacer, hasta que sintió, el cuerpo de Gyarados enroscándose alrededor del suyo, tuvo algo de miedo, pero luego se tranquilizo como por arte de magia, Gyarados la había abrazado.

\- ya te dije que odio verte así – le dijo en el oído.

\- perdón, sí fue una tontería lo que hice – dijo Milotic sin saber muy bien que responder.

\- que seas la chica más bonita de la escuela, me repugna – dijo Gyarados duramente – pero lo que hay detrás de esa apariencia, es valioso, y muy bello, a pesar de todo Milotic, tú tienes valor, y por eso es que empecé a cuidarte – dijo Gyarados cálidamente.

Milotic no dijo nada, hubiese sido en vano, en especial cuando Gyarados se acerco más suavemente a ella, y la beso con delicadeza. Fue perfecto, a pesar de todo, al separarse, Milotic volvió a abrazarse a Gyarados.

\- solo quería un poco de lo que tú me ofrecías, pero ahora me lo has dado todo – dijo Milotic.

\- sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto – dijo Gyarados algo confundido.

\- no tiene porque ser así, nadie tiene que saber esto, siempre que este contigo – dijo Milotic.

\- lo sé, pero es tan extraño, supongo que era inevitable, termine sintiendo algo por ti, pero eso sí, mi abuela va a saber de esto, cuando menos le dará gusto por nosotros – dijo Gyarados algo más tranquilo – y supongo que tu le dirás a tus amigas.

\- solo a Kirlia, aun no confía lo suficiente en Floette, y Kirlia no dirá nada – dijo Milotic.

\- bien, pero hazme un favor, renuncia al concurso de belleza – dijo Gyarados.

\- quiero, pero no puedo, mi madre terminara obligándome a concursar – dijo Milotic apenada.

\- escucha, no soportaría que te volvieran a dar ese título de la chica más bonita de la escuela, además que concursar solo terminara haciéndote más daño, si renuncias en medio del concurso, tu madre no podrá decirte nada, no quiere lucir como la villana – dijo Gyarados.

\- no puedo, quisiera, pero no podría que no – dijo Milotic algo acongojada.

\- mira lo que esto te hace, estas a punto de llorar, aprende a ser fuerte, o yo terminare lastimándote, sino aprende a luchar – dijo Gyarados – es hora de que dejes de complacer a todos.

\- no podría, pero yo sé que no me harías daño – dijo Milotic.

\- perdona, pero sénbien lo que haría, te presionaría, te recordaría tus males, hasta que no pudieses más, solo para ver que te hagas más fuerte, así soy, y no me cambiaras, y lo mejor para ti, ahora que estas frágil, es alguien que te apoye, no yo, lo siento, pero simplemente no soporto verte sufrir – dijo Gyarado soltándola.

\- no puedes hacerme eso, solo quiero saber que estarás conmigo – dijo Milotic.

\- demuéstrame que si te pongo a prueba, no te rendirás, entonces estaré contigo, y no te lastimare, pero ahora simplemente no – dijo Gyarados, se notaba que él también de cierto modo se sentía mal, quizá porque sabía que estaba lastimado a la chica de la que se enamoro, pero no quería verla sufrir.

\- ¿Qué hago para demostrarte que puedo resistir? – pregunto Milotic ue entendía ala perfeccion lo que ocurrió.

\- para iniciar, lucha y renuncia al maldito concurso – dijo Gyarados que nado velozmente alejándose de ella.

Milotic lo entendía, ahora entendía porque alguien tan bueno como Gyarados tenía fama de cruel y violento, las personas a las que apreciaba era a las que más presionaba y ponía a prueba, era parte de él, sin duda él mismo sufría por esto, por eso sus amigos eran tan fuertes y no muchos, y por eso mismo no quería lastimarla, entonces ella volvió a casa. Pensando en todo eso, Gyarados, solo la cuido, la entendió y ahora la protegía de él mismo.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Milotic no insistió en hablar con Gyarados al darle los huevos para que los cuidara, de hecho ambos estuvieron distantes. Y así hasta que la semana acabo.

Para ese punto las preliminares habían acabado, Floette venció a Gyarados, pero luego Gyarados venció a su tercer rival, así que sí pasaría, junto con Floette, que había logrado 3 victorias seguidas, y el lunes comenzaría en torneo enserio, y su primer oponente era Magmar, ahora sí las cosas eran a muerte súbita, era obvio que no iba a perder, pero ese mismo lunes, en la noche, era el concurso de belleza, Gyarados caminaba solo ya el lunes en la salida, cuando alguien le hablo.

\- oye Gyarados, tengo que hablarte – le dijo Floette que lo alcanzaba.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – le respondió algo brusco y aburrido.

\- después de tu batalla ¿vendrás al concurso de belleza? – pregunto Floette amable.

\- yo no voy a esas cosas – dijo Gyarados molesto, Floette era últimamente cercana a Milotic, seguramente ella la había enviado.

\- oye no creas soy tonta, Milotic no me dijo nada, pero sé que algo paso entre ustedes, han estado raros, y Milotic es mi amiga, quiero que este bien, así que si te importa ve al concurso – reclamo Floette.

\- no tienes idea – le dijo Gyarados esquivo.

\- ella no está bien, pero intenta ser fuerte, ella se molestaría conmigo si se entera de que te lo estoy diciendo – dijo Floette al final.

En la noche, después de du victoria Gyarados se acerco al teatro de la escuela, donde se celebraba el concurso de belleza. Había unas cuantas novedades, como por ejemplo algunas chicas de kalos tomaron lugar como misses, pero en otros casos las mismas chicas de siempre tomaban el lugar de miss, como Milotic. Gyarados odio verla por la pasarela, y simplemente quiso irse, cunado Milotic lo vio, entonces, la Profesora Marquerain se acerco a ella, ella estaba de moderadora del evento.

\- dinos Milotic ¿cómo se siente recorrer este escenario sabiendo que eres una de las favoritas, además de actual portadora de la corona? – preguntó la maestra con cierto animo.

Milotic vio a Gyarados irse, y luego vio a su madre sentada en primera fila, el micrófono frente a ella, y decidió ser valiente.

\- me parece injusto – todos se sorprendieron de esa respuesta – mi especie tiene el título del pokemon más hermoso, y no es justo que me dejen competir aquí, hay otras chicas a las que esto les importa más que a mí, y que se esfuerzan por estar aquí, así que con el debido respeto, quiero retirarme de la competencia – dijo Milotic segura. Su madre no terminaba de creerlo, pero no importaba, Milotic corrió tras Gyarados. Pero no tuvo que correr mucho, pues ahí estaba él, esperándola fuera del teatro.

\- Gyarados – dijo ella sin estar muy segura de nada.

\- estoy orgulloso de ti, y supongo que debo disculparme por haberte hecho pasar por esto, solo quería saber que no terminaría hiriéndote – dijo Gyarados.

\- la verdad lo necesitaba, no puedo seguir viviendo así, tenias razón, gracias por hacerme más fuerte – le dijo Milotic abrazándose a él.

\- no te hice más fuerte, solo te presione para que te dieras cuenta de lo fuerte que eres – dijo Gyarados abrazándola él también. Y la volvió a besar como la primera vez.

En eso ambos volvieron a dentro, la madre de Milotic la miraba de lejos muy molesta, pero no podía hacerle nada, qué iba hacer, golpearla, no, castigarla, eso no serviría, destruir su vida, posiblemente. En eso Milotic miro su celular, un mensaje nuevo en su correo, y aprovechando el Wi-Fi de la escuela lo reviso, era de su padre. "mi querida hija, tienes razón, no sabes cuánto lo lamento, ya arregle algunas cosas, te veré en un par de meses, tu papá". Milotic estuvo tranquila de repente, todo termino bien, estaba ahí al lado de Gyarados, sabiendo que todo iría bien, en un momento pudo ver a Kirlia llevándose la corana de la Reina de belleza, oficalmente ese título no era más de ella, pero Kirlia también renuncio a la corona, diciendo que su hermano se veía igual a ella y por lo tanto no podía aceptar el titulo, solo porque su especia lucia de ese modo, al final la corona termino en la cabeza de Gorebyss después de que unas cuantas chicas más renunciaran a la corona. Milotic se sentía orgullosa, lo malo era que el director Raichu tendría que replantear el concurso de belleza para el próximo año… (Esta historia continuara).

**Nota: espero que les hay gustado, quería hacer algo nuevo, en comparación a lo que normalmente hago, y quería ver cómo salía, bueno, no estoy segura de cómo resulto mi experimento, comenten. **

**Nota privada: comencé a escribir esto porque mi madre me dijo que no podía manejar una historia que no incluyeran elementos exóticos, terror, muertes, o excesiva fantasía, y ahora me retaron a que no era capaz de escribir romance decentemente. **


	20. El Dilema más Grande (parte 1)

POKESECUNDARIA

Libro 2: Superación y otras cosas

EL DILEMA MÁS GRANDE (parte 1)

Nidorino ese día llegaba a la escuela, pero no como cualquier otro, estaba bien preparado, en una caja en su mochila, estaba un hermoso collar de plata, con una gema azul picuda, en las patas un ramillete de orquídeas negras. Y él lucia quizá como todos los días, en uno de sus picos un piercing, y aparte de eso nada. Se paro en la puerta de la escuela, y busco con la mirada, entonces Bisharp se le acerco, y le dijo.

\- ¿y las flores? – preguntó de frente el siniestro-acero.

\- ya sabes, hoy es mi aniversario – respondió Nidorino tranquilo.

\- ¿de cuánto? ¿De un siglo? – bromeo Bisharp.

\- no exageres, solo son 5 años – dijo Nidorino un poco incomodo, era bastante tiempo.

\- lo sé, felicidades amigo, supongo que yo seré el padrino de bodas – bromeo otra vez Bisharp.

\- al menos alguien me quiere lo suficiente como para soportarme por tanto tiempo, si no me equivoco tu relación más larga con una hembra fue de medio mes – bromeo Nidorino.

\- fueron dos meses – se quejo Bisharp – y ella no era para mí – se justifico.

Entonces Nidorino, la vio llegar a la escuela, Nidorina, su novia de hacía 5 años.

\- mejor vete, ya llego ella – dijo Nidorino.

\- ok, nos vemos luego amigo – se despido Bisharp, y se fue a clases.

Nidorina y Nidorino, según muchos una de las mejores parejas de la secundaria, y obviamente la más duradera. Todo comenzó con dos madres nidoqueen, que eran amigas, y que tuvieron huevos casi al mismo tiempo, y una vez que nacieron sus hijos, no pudieron evitar hacerlos crecer juntos, claro que estas amigas, nunca se esperaron lo que iba a suceder a continuación. En uno de los cumpleaños de Nidorina, cuando aún era una pequeña Nidoran, obviamente Nidorino, también de Nidoran fue invitado, y a manera de juego, la madre del futuro Nidorino, le dijo que le regalara una flor a la niña del cumpleaños, y le diera un beso, creyéndolo muy adorable, desde ese día, esos dos Nidoran jugaban siempre a ser novios, claro que era un juego, como jugar a la casita y decir quién es la mamá y quien es el papá, pero cuando en los últimos años de primaria, quizá muy precozmente, estos niños terminaron formalizando una relación, ya con más sentido de que significaba ser pareja, claro que lo hicieron para saber que se sentía, y como se conocían de toda la vida, y se llevaban bien, terminaron muy enamorados.

\- hola mi amor, feliz aniversario – dijo Nidorina, besando con toda confianza a su novio, en especial porque antes se había cerciorado de que no hubieran profesores cerca.

\- hola hermosa, sé que son tus favoritas, pero quise darles un toque mío – dijo Nidorino entregándole esas orquídeas venenosas de color negro.

\- son bellísimas, nunca te equivocas – dijo Nidorina bastante contenta.

\- claro que ya sabes que esa solo es la mitad de la sorpresa, cierra los ojos – le dijo Nidorino.

Entonces saco el collar de su mochila y lo puso en el cuello de su novia.

\- ya puedes mirar – dijo Nidorino sabiendo que ese detalle le encantaría.

\- POR ARCEUS, es el de la tienda, no puedo creer que lo compraras – se sorprendió Nidorina.

\- oye, son cinco años, tenía que ser especial – dijo Nidorino.

\- yo también tengo una sorpresa especial para ti – dijo y saco de su mochila un sobre negro con corazones morados, y se lo entrego a Nidorino, quien lo abrió, y casi pierde el conocimiento de la emoción, un par de entradas para el concierto de "The Drapions" (the scorpions).

\- no puede ser, esto es genial, es increíble, no puedo creerlo – dijo Nidorino sin poder contenerse, eran dos entradas para el concierto de su banda favorita, no eran nada baratos, y para colmo, Nidorino había intentado comprar las entradas, pero se habían agotado.

\- sabía que te gustaría, son tu banda favorita, bueno, debo ir a clases, nos vemos – dijo Nidorina despidiéndose con otro beso.

Las cosas habían salido bien. Nidorino, sabía que había cierto equilibrio que no debía romper, si mantenía feliz a su novia, ella lo mantenía feliz, y así ambos podían disfrutar. Para Nidorino esto funcionaba bien, Nidorina era confiable, dulce, amable, atenta, pero algo venenosa, como toda tipo veneno, por lo tanto no era aburrida. Por otra parte Nidorino era más rebelde, algo más frio, pero al final era un buen chico, y no tenía problemas para expresar lo que sentía. Eran la pareja perfecta, ambos se conocían mejor que sus propias madres, pues sabían hasta el último detalle de sus pasados, y hasta el peor de sus secretos, y eso hacía más fáciles las cosas.

Nidorino entro a clases y se vio con otro de sus amigos, Drapion.

\- hola ¿Qué tal las cosas? – preguntó Drapion calmado en clase de Toxicología.

\- todo excelente – dijo Nidorino también calmado, pero luego Drapion lo miro medio incrédulo.

\- ¿Cómo que excelente? – le interrogo su amigo.

\- pues bien, le di su regalo, le encanto, y me dio su regalo, y ahora iré a al concierto de "The Drapions" – dijo Nidorino algo presumido, pero calmado.

\- no es justo, yo soy un Drapion, yo debería ir al concierto de "The Drapions" – se quejo Drapion algo infantil – espera ¿Cómo iras? Las entradas ya se agotaron – lo noto Drapion.

\- fue el regalo de Nidorina, compro dos entradas así que iremos juntos, valió la pena gastar todo mi dinero en su regalo – dijo Nidorino orgulloso.

\- sabes, me preocupa todo esto, ya son 5 años y actúas como sí no importara – dijo Drapion.

\- si me importa, solo que no voy a entrar en pánico o estar bailando de felicidad – dijo Nidorino.

Más tarde Drapion y Nidorino, salieron de la clase para encontrarse con sus otros amigos, Bisharp y Gliscor. Y el grupo estuvo reunido, claro que era hora de hablar sobre la ocasión del día.

-… Increíble, que suerte la tuya – dijo Gliscor admirado y con celos amistosos.

\- no es para tanto – trato de minimizarlo Nidorino.

\- cinco años con la misma chica, algo bueno debía traer – opino Bisharp.

\- y con ¡qué chica! – dijo Drapion algo pícaro.

\- cuidado con lo que dices Drapion – amenazo ligeramente Nidorino.

\- la verdad Drapion tiene razón, Nidorina es la miss veneno, es increíblemente linda y te llevara a un concierto que quizá nunca se repita, con razón 5 años – analizo Gliscor.

\- aunque aun así no pareces tan feliz – señalo Drapion.

\- es cierto, cualquiera en tu situación se pondría más feliz – comento Bisharp.

\- es solo que no es tan grande, son 5 años, y está bien, estoy feliz, pero no me entusiasma tanto como creen – dijo Nidorino con mucha honestidad.

\- no puede ser ¿te aburriste de Nidorina? – se alarmo Gliscor.

\- no es eso, sino que estamos en perfecto equilibrio, y como que las cosas son simplemente felices y nada más – trato de explicar Nidorino.

\- parece que sí te aburriste un poco – dijo Bisharp.

\- claro que no, aun sigo queriendo a Nidorina, pero ya ni siquiera peleamos, como si el feliz final fuese lo aburrido – dijo Nidorino tratando de explicarse mejor.

Los chicos volvieron a clases después de eso. Los amigos de Nidorino siempre habían sido espectadores en primera fila de su relación con Nidorina, y si bien entre bromas le habían dicho a Nidorino que si se descuidaba le quitarían a su novia, en realidad ellos de algun modo se sentían responsables de asegurar la felicidad de la pareja.

A parte de ese suceso nada más paso durante ese jueves, y menos aun durante el viernes, el día del concierto, salvo por la noche. Nidorino se aseguro de llegar a tiempo a casa de Nidorina, asegurarle a su suegro que la traería a salvo a casa, soportar los comentarios algo cursis de la madre de Nidorina sobre lo feliz que estaba por los cinco años de la pareja, pues para ella era más que oficial que en un futuro habría boda. Luego de eso llevo a Nidorina al coliseo donde sería el concierto. "The Drapions" era una banda muy famosa, oída en todo el mundo, había tenido sus mejores años hacia casi dos décadas, pero aun así muchos jóvenes seguían rockeando al escucharlos, a Nidorina le gustaba la banda, aunque no era tan fan como su novio, pero la canción de ambos, no era nada más ni nada menos que una de las baladas de ese grupo, así que de cualquier modo, ella estaría feliz de escucharla en vivo al lado de su chico. Nidorino por su parte estaba entusiasmado por la banda, había soñado a ir a uno de sus conciertos desde que los escucho por primera vez, que Nidorina estuviese a su lado solo lo hacía más agradable, porque si hubiese ido con uno de sus amigos, seguramente arruinarían el momento por ponerse a tontear, y Nidorina jamás haría eso. Llegaron temprano, como una hora antes de que comience el concierto, pero la fila para entrar era increíblemente larga, así que llegaron justo a tiempo. Una vez que ingresaron, se sentaron en sus butacas, no era primera fila, pero estarían lo suficientemente cerca como para no perderse de nada, una vez ahí Nidorina al ver a su novio tan entusiasmado le dijo.

\- por ahí alguien me dijo que no pudiste comprar tu entrada por gastar tu dinero en mi – dijo Nidorina suavemente.

\- No me digas que Gliscor te lo dijo, oye, tenía lo suficiente como para comprar una entrada normal y tu regalo, pero después de comprar tu regalo, se habían agotado las entradas regulares, y solo quedaban las VIP, y cuando por fin conseguí el dinero se habían agotado todas, no soy tan grandioso – confeso Nidorino.

\- yo creo que sí – entonces Nidorina le dio un beso en la mejilla – me diste prioridad sobre tus boletos, y sé cuanto querías venir – entonces Nidorina se acurruco en su hombro.

Nidorino quizá estaba demasiado tranquilo en su relación, pero eso le hizo recordar cuanto quería en realidad a Nidorina, ella era la única que apreciaba todo lo que él hacía, la única que lo apoyaba, y siempre era cariñosa con él en especial en los malos ratos cuando más lo necesitaba. Nidorino le dio un beso en la cabeza a Nidorina, cosa que Nidorina adoro. Pero el romance se acabó cuando las luces del escenario comenzaron a brillar, y los pokemon comenzaron a gruñir y gritar. El concierto comenzó con una de las canciones rápidas del grupo, Nidorino a pesar de no cantar muy bien, coreaba todas las canciones junto a Nidorina, ambos se la estaban pasando bien. Hasta que en un momento el celular de Nidorino comenzó a vibrar, Nidorino reviso quien era antes de rechazar la llamada, no iba a rechazarle una llamada a su madre, tal vez sí a su padre, pero no a su madre, y efectivamente era su madre. Nidorino le mostro la pantalla de su celular a Nidorina, y ella asintió entendiéndolo. Nidorino se lamento haber sido interrumpido, fue rápido a la zona donde estaban los baños y atendió la llamada. Su madre había llamado para preguntar por Nidorina, ya que ella también esperaba la boda de ambos. Al final Nidorino le tuvo paciencia, era su mamá después de todo.

\- …sí, sí, seré un caballero con ella, siempre la trato bien, oye mamá, me estoy perdiendo el concierto y deje sola a Nidorina, nos vemos – dijo finalmente cortando la llamada.

Nidorino suspiro, y sin ver y con prisa por llegar de nuevo a su asiento, comenzó a correr, hasta que algo lo detuvo, uno de sus cuernos se había atorado contra algo, volteo la cabeza para ver contra que, y vio un par de enormes fauces, casi entro en pánico, no quería problemas con un pokemon más grande que él, pero una voz femenina hablo.

\- oye, ten más cuidado – dijo una voz que resultaba dulce.

\- perdón, pero no quería perderme nada del concierto – se explico Nidorino algo desconcertado.

\- lo entiendo "The Drapions" es mi banda favorita, pero tu piercing se atoro en mi arete – dijo la chica con calma – dame un rato y nos sacare de este embrollo.

\- ok, me temo que mis patas no son útiles para trabajo delicado – dijo Nidorino a un confuso no se explicaba como esas fauces podrían pertenecer a alguien que sonaba tan linda.

\- ya esta – dijo la chica, entonces Nidorino pudo voltear completamente para ver a esa chica, y se llevo una sorpresa, era una mawile, eso explicaba las fauces.

\- gracias de verdad, y lamento lo de tu arete, ¿te dolió? – se preocupó un poco Nidorino.

\- no, descuida, puedo parecer linda, pero ni piel es de acero – dijo ella de buen humor.

\- no eres de la secundaria pokemon ¿o sí? – dudo Nidorino, porque no la conocía.

\- no, yo voy a la escuela de señoritas, y ¿viniste solo? – pregunto ella confiada.

\- de hecho no, hay alguien esperándome afuera – dijo Nidorino.

\- entonces date prisa, esperar a alguien es aburrido – dijo ella.

Nidorino se puso en marcha, era extraño, esa chica le resulto increíblemente agradable, pero no importaba. Llego a su asiento, y Nidorina se la cerco al oído y le dijo.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste? – le pregunto.

\- tuve un percance, mi piercing se atoro en el arete de una chica – explico Nidorino.

\- qué bueno que ya volviste, van a tocar nuestra canción – dijo Nidorina apoyando de nuevo su cabeza en el hombro de Nidorino.

Esa canción, estuvo durante su primer beso, y fue la primera canción lenta que bailaron juntos, y la primera canción que Nidorino le había dedicado. Nidorino y Nidorina recordaron esto, y durante el solo de guitarra, se besaron, Nidorino no pudo estar más feliz, estaba viviendo un sueño, y de repente, no pudo evitarlo, era el momento, el tiempo y la ocasión perfecta.

\- te amo – le dijo a Nidorina a penas dejaron de besarse.

\- ¿de verdad me amas? – dudo ella incrédula, eran palabras muy fuertes, aun después de 5 años.

\- claro que sí – dijo Nidorino algo temeroso, él mismo no podía creer que lo había dicho.

\- yo también te amo – dijo Nidorina con los ojos brillantes, estaba conmovida hasta las lagrimas.

Ambos se abrazaron por el resto de la canción, Nidorino entonces supo que esos cinco años no habían sido en vano, quizá el sueño de sus madres de verlos juntos de por vida, no era tan descabellado, claro que todo con calma y en su debido tiempo.

El resto del concierto, fue menos romántico, pero aun así, ambos se divirtieron mucho, fue una noche perfecta, excepto claro por el pequeño percance, pero ambos estaban felices. Al salir del concierto era ya tarde, o mejor dicho, muy temprano en la mañana, Nidorino llevo en taxi a Nidorina a su casa.

\- me alegro estar contigo, nos vemos – dijo Nidorina para despedirse antes de entrar a su casa.

\- te agradezco por esta noche, fue increíble, eres la mejor – dijo Nidorino mirándola irse.

Ese concierto, había hecho que Nidorino recordase porque nunca había terminado con Nidorina a pesar de los problemas, y que se sintiera agradecido de tenerla, claro que después de ese momento volverían a su irrompible equilibrio, y a la rutina.

Nidorino volvió a casa, entro, y se fue a dormir, quedándose dormido hasta casi la una de la tarde, del sábado, y posiblemente se hubiera dormido más sí es que su padre no lo despertaba para la comida. Una vez que estuvo despierto, se sentó en la mesa, y su padre que también era fanático de "The Drapions", le dijo.

\- veo que te divertiste en el concierto, me hubiese encantado estar ahí – dijo su papá.

\- fue grandioso – dijo Nidorino feliz de que su padre escuchase su música.

\- y dime hijo, ¿Nidorina se divirtió? – pregunto su madre metiéndose en la conversación.

\- sí, no te preocupes mamá, nos la pasamos bien juntos – dijo Nidorino algo cansado.

\- déjalo en paz, no tenias porque interrumpirlo ayer durante el concierto – le dijo su padre a su madre.

\- solo me cercioraba de que hiciese lo correcto, no iba permitir que arruinara estos cinco años de relación – dijo su mamá.

\- ¿arruinarlos? Oye Nidorino sabe cómo tratar a una dama – lo defendió su padre.

\- mamá, tranquila, todo está bien entre nosotros, incluso creo que mejor – dijo Nidorino.

\- pues me alegra, ella es la única chica para ti, si la pierdes se acabo – dijo su mamá.

\- ¿Cómo que la única? – dudo un poco Nidorino.

\- Llevan cinco años juntos, y aun más tiempo no oficialmente, si la pierdes, nunca encontraras a nadie como ella, y dudo que encuentres alguien que pueda darte lo que ella, además, nunca has salido con otras chicas – dijo su mamá

Aquel comentario hizo que a Nidorino le dé una sensación rara y desagradable en el fondo del estomago.

\- oye, no seas mala con él, si terminan no sería el final de sus vidas, deja que estén juntos porque quieran estar juntos – dijo su padre, de nuevo a favor de su hijo…

La conversación giro en torno a su relación con Nidorina, y estaba comenzando a ser muy incomodo, después del almuerzo, Nidorino simplemente necesitaba despejarse, así que salió a caminar, estaba todo muy tranquilo, cuando paso en frente de una tienda de motocicletas, él soñaba con comprarse una, claro que Nidorina y su madre lo veían peligroso, y claro que él aun no tenía la edad ni el dinero, pero era uno de sus planes. En la vitrina había un nuevo modelo, era una moto antigua restaurada, con el cromo brillante, y toda la actitud que hacía que Nidorino adorase esas motos. Se quedo mirándola, soñando con algun día conducir una así.

\- ¡qué belleza! – opino en voz alta.

\- si es preciosa – comento una voz femenina y familiar a su lado.

Nidorino volteo algo avergonzado, y la vio, era la misma mawile del concierto.

\- oye, no estarás siguiéndome ¿o sí? – bromeo ella un poco.

\- no, solo salí a caminar, que raro, no esperaba volver a verte – dijo Nidorino.

\- yo tampoco, creo que es el destino, porque si no sería demasiado raro volvernos a encontrar, y si tu piercing no se atoraba en mi arete, ni siquiera hubiésemos hablado – dijo ella.

\- interesante, en especial porque no sé si te llamas "Mawile", o tienes otro nombre – comento Nidorino.

\- de hecho me llamo Malina, ya sé, es un nombre ridículo, pero le gusto a mi mamá – dijo ella.

\- no esta tan mal, he oído peores nombres, como yo, me llamo como mi especie – dijo Nidorino.

\- si quieres también te digo mi número de teléfono y mi poke-book – ofreció ella algo coqueta.

\- me pareces una linda chica, y es genial que te gusten las motocicletas y The Drapions, pero actualmente estoy en una relación – dijo Nidorino algo avergonzado.

\- oh, ya veo, supongo que me puse a fantasear un poco sobre eso del destino – dijo Malina.

\- lo siento si te di una señal falsa – se disculpo Nidorino.

\- tranquilo, no, me alegra más bien que le seas fiel tu chica ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? – pregunto Malina de buen humor, el rechazo no era la gran cosa al final.

\- mmm… ya llevamos 5 años – confeso Nidorino como siempre incomodo al decir ese número.

\- ¡5 AÑOS! Por Arceus, que desastre – comento Malina asombrada.

\- no es malo, de hecho somos muy felices – defendió su relación Nidorino.

\- no es eso, sino que para que estén tanto tiempo juntos, debieron comenzar a salir desde primaria, entonces, nunca has estado con nadie más en tu vida – dijo Malina.

\- ¿y eso que tiene de malo? – preguntó algo molesto Nidorino, en especial porque entre los pokemons era algo común, por su instinto ellos sabían que algo iba durar o no, así que no era frecuente que a lo largo de su vida un pokemon tuviese muchas parejas.

\- bueno, es que nunca tuviste la oportunidad de conocer nada diferente, y podrías arrepentirte, claro que eso no pasa en todos los casos, lo he visto en persona, y fue horrible para todos los que estábamos alrededor – confeso Malina.

\- a ver dime ¿Quiénes? – la reto Nidorino con agresividad.

\- mis padres – dijo ella con algo de pena – olvídalo no debería hablar así de esas cosas.

\- lo siento no quise ser tan rudo – se disculpo Nidorino.

\- yo más bien no debería hablar de eso con un extraño, bueno creo que es mejor que me vaya, no me lo tomes a mal, pero espero no volver a verte – se despido ella recobrando el buen humor.

\- lo mismo digo – dijo Nidorino.

Ese extraño encuentro con Malina dejo a Nidorino algo desconcertado, pero esperaba ahora sí no verla de nuevo. En el resto del sábado Nidorino no hizo la gran cosa, y tampoco el Domingo, salvo entrenar, esa sería la última semana de las preliminares del torneo de la escuela, así que no debía flaquear, sí quería continuar en competencia, a todos sus amigos no les había ido nada mal en sus batallas, y quedarse atrás no era opción.

El lunes, fue como cualquier otro para Nidorino, excepto que al ver a Nidorina esta vez demostró más animo que de costumbre, sus amigos lo vieron, así que asumieron que todo estaba bien entre la feliz pareja. En la clase de Adaptación Evolutiva, el profesor Relicanth, como siempre daba largas explicaciones que a veces llegaban a ser aburridas. Nidorino luchaba por concentrarse y tomar apuntes, porque si no lo hacía para el examen tendría que estudiar leyendo todo el libro, y obviamente no quería salir mal en ese curso. Pero ya era demasiado, así que comenzó a distraerse con lo que Mawile (la de su escuela) y su amiga hablaban.

-… sí, mi prima vendrá a recogerme e iremos con ella – dijo Mawile.

\- genial, porque tienes que ir con alguien que sepa sino capaz te da una infección – le decía su amiga una Sableley hembra. Después de ese descanso Nidorino siguió atendiendo y tratando de tomar nota.

Más tarde en la salida, Nidorino estaba a punto de ir a su segunda pelea de las preliminares, así que esperaba algo alejado de los campos de batallas, con Nidorina.

-… Me parece que lo vas a hacer bien a pesar de eso – le decía Nidorina.

\- ya sé pero el hecho de que no tenga ataques tan buenos será un gran problema – dijo Nidorino.

\- dices que te toca luchar contra Tauros, a ver, lo mejor sería aprovecharte de los ataques de contacto para envenenarlo, ya sabes punto toxico – dijo Nidorina bastante segura y algo agresiva.

\- sí ya sé, y luego intentar rematar con doble patada e intentar evitar la mayor cantidad de golpes posibles, esto será divertido – dijo Nidorino algo malicioso.

\- más te vale que lo derrotes, no te confíes –le dijo Nidorina en un tono algo acusador pero alegre.

Entonces alguien apareció, no era Mawile, era obvio por los aretes que usaba, era Malina, entonces Nidorino al verla no pudo evitar hablarle.

\- Malina ¿qué haces aquí? – le dijo algo alarmado.

\- ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Nidorina algo confundida, no era muy celosa.

\- ella es la chica, del incidente del concierto – explico Nidorino.

\- solo vine a recoger a mi prima, seguro la conocen, Mawile, la voy a llevar a su primera perforación ¿ella es tu novia? – dijo Malina al verlos juntos.

\- sí, ella es mi novia, Nidorina – dijo Nidorino incomodo.

\- un placer concerté, tienes un gran chico aquí, y felicidades por los 5 años – dijo Malina.

\- sí lo mismo digo, pero los veo algo incómodos – dijo Nidorina.

\- después de lo que paso no esperábamos encontrarnos de nuevo – explico Malina

Nidorino tenía que irse a su pelea porque en ese momento lo llamaron, así que se retiro algo rápido, dejando a Malina con Nidorina, y esto no traería nada bueno, en especial porque Nidorino comenzaba a darle gusto ver a Malina, en cuanto más la conocía se daba cuenta de lo mucho que tenían en común, cosas que no atraían a Nidorina, cosas que de hecho no le gustaban, aquello era complicado, y lo peor Nidorino, confundido, nerviosos, y extraño ahora iba a pelear, aquello no era bueno… (Esta Historia continuara)


	21. El Dilema más Grande (parte 2)

POKESECUNDARIA

Libro 2: Superación y otras cosas

EL DILEMA MÁS GRANDE (parte 2)

Nidorino se esforzó al máximo en su pelea, pero sus amigos le dijeron la pura verdad a la hora de dar sus opiniones sobre su pelea contra Tauros.

\- … Hubieras ganado en cinco ataques máximo, pero lo lograste en nueve – decía Gliscor.

\- cierto, empezaste flojo, entiendo que no evitaras esa primera Cornada, para envenenarlo, pero te distrajiste mucho cuando pudiste evitar perfectamente esa Vendetta, tuviste suerte de que no usara cabezazo zen, eso te hubiera debilitado – dijo Bisharp.

\- aunque hay que admitir que luego estuviste mejor – dijo Drapion.

\- al menos gané – se justifico Nidorino algo avergonzado.

\- sí, pero esto es competitivo, no puedes ser flojo, sino cuando comiencen las rondas a muerte súbita estarás perdido – le recalco Bisharp.

\- normalmente eres mucho mejor ¿qué paso? – preguntó Gliscor.

\- supongo que un susto innecesario antes de la pelea – admitió Nidorino.

\- ¿Qué cosa pudo ser tan grave? – cuestiono Drapion.

\- verán, él día del concierto… – Nidorino les conto todo acerca Malina, y sobre lo extraño que era habérsela encontrado tres veces, no podía no contarles por más tiempo al final sabrían que algo pasaba –…me sorprendí mucho al verla ahí, en especial porque no le había dicho nada a Nidorina sobre ella, y me preocupo dejarlas solas – dijo Nidorino.

\- espera, dices que ella te coqueteo, pero la rechazaste diciéndole que tenías novia, entonces porque te preocupas, Nidorina no es celosa, y Malina parece decente – dijo Drapion.

\- es que, no sé, fue incomodo, pero me alegro verla de nuevo, y creo que quizá esté empezando a tener sentimientos por ella – dijo Nidorino bastante confundido.

\- ¡Ni digas! – advirtió Gliscor.

\- ya sé, pero es la primera chica que miro que no sea Nidorina, y la verdad estoy confundido, esperaba no volver a verla nunca y por eso creí que no habría problema – dijo Nidorino.

\- no puedes abandonar a Nidorina por una chica que solo has visto tres veces, es incorrecto – dijo Bisharp algo molesto.

\- lo sé, solo espero no verla de nuevo – dijo Nidorino.

El asunto se quedo ahí durante la tarde del lunes, mientras los chicos volvían en grupo a casa después de sus peleas de la ronda preliminar.

Nidorino se sentía un traidor, no sabía cómo teniendo esos pensamientos sobre otra chica, podría mirar a los ojos a Nidorina al día siguiente, esperaba poder olvidarse de Malina, pero no. Nidorino en la tarde decidió entrar aun rato a Poke-book, y como cualquiera iba viendo las publicaciones de todos los demás, cuando vio una publicación reciente de Nidorina, era una nueva foto de ella con un par de mawiles, esto no estaba bien, la foto tenía el titulo "Me atreví a probar algo nuevo, y me encanta", y en la foto se veía claramente esto, tenía un pequeño arete en una de las orejas, que de hecho se le veía bien. Nidorino casi sufre un infarto, en especial porque una tal "Malina Futacuchi" estaba etiquetada, y si la había etiquetado, la había agregado, y eso quería decir que ahora las dos eran amigas. Las cosas no podían ser peores para Nidorino. Nidorino reviso el chat, Nidorina no estaba conectada, y la foto era de hacia dos horas, así que era algo tarde para pedir explicaciones. Nidorino entro en pánico, se hecho en su cama, no tenía ni idea de que decirle a Nidorina para encontrar la explicación que tanto quería "¿qué, RAYOS, paso?" cuando de repente escucho el sonido de que alguien le hablaba en poke-book, Nidorino esperaba poder despedirse apenas iniciada la conversación y cerrar su poke-book, pero quien le habla aparecía como desconectado, ósea no estaba agregado, y eso no era bueno, pues era nada más y nada menos que "Malina Futacuchi". Nidorino se decidió a hablar con ella solo para despejar cualquier duda que él tuviera, y leyó el mensaje "hola, perdón por lo que paso, no quería incomodarte con Nidorina", y Nidorino respondió "como conseguiste mi poke-book? Como supiste q estaba conectado?" y ella respondió "Mi prima me lo dio, y tuve suerte XD", "como convenciste a Nidorina de ponerse un arete?" aprovecho Nidorino para preguntarle, aun sin saber muy bien qué hacer "que ella te lo cuente, espero que no te moleste, ella es genial" dijo Malina, "si, pero admite esto es raro, se suponía que no nos veríamos otra vez" le escribió Nidorino, "solo paso, bueno creo que podemos ser amigos" dijo Malina, en eso a Nidorino le llego una solicitud de amistad. NIdornio lo pensó bien, quizá era cosa del momento, y no tendría que preocuparse, no tenía amigas mujeres, y quizá la falta de experiencia le hacía creer que sentía algo por Malina, además, frienzonearla quizá era lo mejor, además sí ahora era amiga de Nidorina, no podría evitar toparse con ella, así que escribió "ok amiga" y acepto la solicitud. Conversaron un rato más y luego se despidieron. Nidorino ya estaba más tranquilo, pues, si Malina era solo una amiga no tendría que preocuparse de nada, y de este modo podría estar bien con Nidorina.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Nidorino busco a Nidorina, y la vio, aun llevaba el aro en la oreja, así que se le acerco.

\- hola linda – la saludo feliz de verla y deseando que las cosas no se complicaran.

\- hola amor – lo saludo ella también sonriendo.

\- déjame ver tu aro – le dijo Nidorino, y Nidorina se acerco un poco – la verdad no me lo esperaba, creí que no te gustaban estas cosas – dijo mientras observaba el aro. De hecho cuando Nidorino se hizo el suyo, Nidorina estuvo presente, y al arecer no le gusto la idea desde el comienzo.

\- oye, Malina termino contándome sobre algunas cosas, incluyendo su segundo encuentro, no te preocupes, ella me dijo que le contaste sobre mí, y cuando se encontró con su prima me invito, y bueno, fue interesante – dijo Nidorina sin saber cómo explicarlo bien.

\- te queda lindo, me gusta, y ahora dime ¿qué paso? ¿Cómo te convenció? – pregunto Nidorino.

\- cuando Mawile se hizo el suyo, Malina me sugirió que yo también me haga uno, y entre una cosa y otra, mencione que la semana pasada era nuestro aniversario, y que por eso fuimos al concierto, y estábamos hablando con la perforadora, y cuando dije que era de cinco años, la perforadora ofreció hacerme la perforación gratis como un regalo, y acepte – conto Nidorina.

\- pues a mí me da gusto – dijo Nidorino bastante feliz.

\- sabes, es raro, pero no te veía tan feliz en un tiempo – dijo Nidorina.

\- no lo tomes a mal, pero hasta hace poco, me sentía demasiado tranquilo en esta relación, pero después del concierto, creo que recordé porque termine enamorándome de ti – dijo Nidorino.

\- sí, nuestra relación era demasiado perfecta, a mí también me estaba aburriendo un poco, siendo honesta, pero desde el concierto, las cosas volvieron a ser como antes – dijo Nidorina.

\- no puedo creer que tu sentiste eso también, me alegra que las cosas mejoren, y no te lo tomes a mal, pero me gustaría volver a pelear contigo – dijo Nidorino.

\- tienes razón, la última vez que peleamos fue hace más de un año, y pelear es bueno, es señal de que estamos intentándolo – dijo Nidorina.

\- creo que debimos hablar de esto antes, me alegra volver a hablar de este tipo de cosas contigo – dijo Nidorino mirándola contento.

\- oye, tengo una duda desde el día del concierto – dijo Nidorina algo temerosa.

\- dime – dudo Nidorino esperando que no involucrara a Malina.

\- cuando dijiste que me amabas ¿era cosa del momento o lo dijiste honestamente? – dijo Nidorina.

\- Lo dije honestamente, si esto no termino hace años, es porque aun en los malos momentos, siempre me hiciste feliz, y solo quiero que estés feliz y hasta donde mi venenoso, adolescente, y un poco idiota, cerebro sabe, eso es amor – dijo Nidorino bastante serio – por favor dime que cuando tú me lo dijiste no era por el momento – dijo como rogando

\- por eso dude cuando me lo dijiste, pero sí, era verdad, estaba esperando a que me lo dijeras cuando estuvieses seguro – dijo Nidorina sonriendo algo tímida y sonrojándose.

\- te sonrojaste – dijo Nidorino algo admirado.

\- no puede ser, no me sonrojo desde hace años – dijo Nidorina sorprendida, sacando un espejo para verse y efectivamente su rostro azul estaba colorado – ¡vaya! Creo que aun nos podemos sorprender el uno al otro – dijo Nidorina finalmente.

\- cierto, me alegra que de nuevo estemos como al inicio, o bueno, mejor dicho como antes – dijo Nidorino, riéndose un poco, no esperaba que Nidorina se ruborizase.

\- ¿cómo que no como al inicio? – pregunto Nidorina.

\- ya sabes, al inicio éramos unos mocosos, cuando comenzamos a salir, era más por curiosidad que porque realmente estuviéramos enamorados – dijo Nidorino restándole importancia.

\- cuando empezamos a salir yo sí estaba enamorada de ti – dijo Nidorina en un tono algo sombrío.

\- ¿Qué? solo éramos nidorans, era más un juego – trato de defenderse Nidorino.

\- para mí nunca fue un juego – dijo Nidorina en tono algo autoritario.

\- por favor, no es la gran cosa – dijo Nidorino intentando no verse tan mal.

\- así que no te importa – lo reto Nidorina.

\- no es eso, sino que no sabía que en realidad estabas enamorada en serio – refuto Nidorino.

\- pues yo nunca te pedí ser novios, tú fuiste quien me lo dijo – dijo Nidorina molesta.

\- Lo lamento Nidorina, nunca quise hacerte sentir mal, al final termine loco por ti, no importa como comenzó – dijo Nidorino arrepentido de haber abierto el hocico cuando todo iba tan bien, entonces se acerco a Nidorina y la abrazo, ella opuso resistencia, pero luego se calmo

\- supongo que no importa después de 5 años – dijo ella suavemente, entonces sonrió – ¿acabamos de pelearnos? – preguntó ella más feliz.

\- creo que sí – dijo Nidorino, dándose cuenta de que realmente las cosas volvían a ser como antes.

Luego ambos fueron a clases. Pelear seguía siendo horrible, pero se sentía bien saber que estaban volviendo a ser los mismos. Nidorino les dijo esto a sus amigos así que todo en orden. Y cuando el grupo salía después de clases antes del almuerzo de camino a la cafetería, Bisharp les hablo de algo interesante.

\- … estaba en clase de Teoría Oscura, y Zoroark nos invito a todos a su fiesta y dijo que lleváramos gente, todos están invitados, pero será una fiesta de solo rock, así que va estar genial, sin música estúpida – dijo Bisharp.

\- grandioso, tenemos que ir – dijo Drapion.

\- bien, cuenten conmigo, pero no contaremos con Nidorino, seguro que será de Nidorina toda la noche – dijo Gliscor algo pícaro.

\- está bien, llevaré a Nidorina si tanto insistes – dijo Nidorino de buen humor.

Ese día fue tranquilo, excepto para Drapion, pues tenía su última pelea de las preliminares de torneo, contra uno de los iniciales Frogadier. Por otra parte Nidorino debía prepararse para su última pelea de las preliminares, contra Granbull, el miércoles, a pesar de la ventaja de tipo, sabía que no sería fácil, pero aun tenía tiempo para entrenar. Y esa tarde Nidorino se la paso entrenando con sus amigos, y diseñaron una estrategia. Al día siguiente Nidorino estuvo listo para la pelea, y una vez que terminaron las clases Nidorino esperaba que su pelea comenzase. En eso Nidorina apareció, y se sentó en las gradas, Nidorino estaba feliz de verla hacía un tiempo, ella no iba a verlo pelear. Entonces Nidorino tenía que dar una buena pelea. Nidorino lanzo el primer golpe con avalancha, eso hizo retroceder a Granbull y luego ataco con agujas veneno, su objetivo como de costumbre era envenenar a su adversario, en eso Granbull respondió con Mordida, lamentablemente no se enveneno, así que Nidorino volvió a usar avalancha, Granbull contraataco con un cabezazo, Nidorino intento esquivarlo, no pudo, pero lo logro, Granbull se enveneno, Nidorino uso avalancha una vez más, eso más el veneno, y Granbull termino fuera de combate, Nidorino estaba muy orgulloso, no había perdido en ninguna de sus tres peleas de las preliminares, sin duda quizá podría llegar un poco más lejos en el torneo de lo que llego el año pasado. Al terminar su pelea, sus amigos lo felicitaron, ahora sí había sido una pelea digna. Nidorino después de esto, sus amigos se quedaron a ver las peleas de los otros, pero él decidió acompañar a su novia a casa, fue agradable estar con ella, y de paso la invito a la fiesta del viernes, todo bien. Nidorino ya regresaba su casa solo cuando vio una escenita. Era un Rhydon con chaqueta de cuero, que estaba gritándole a alguien en plena calle "idiota" pensó Nidorino.

\- … NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME ECHES ASÍ, TU ERES MI NOVIA – gritaba el Rhydon.

\- ¡BASTA! ALEJATE DE MI SI SABES LO QUE TE CONVIENE – le grito una chica agresiva, cuya voz le era muy familiar, Nidorino se fijo bien, el voluminoso cuerpo del rhydon no le permito verla, pero era Malina, sin duda, por los aretes era ella, Nidorino no pudo evitar acercarse.

\- ¿hay algun problema amigo? – desafío Nidorino a ese rhydon.

\- NO TE METAS – le grito ese rhydon.

\- perdón pero me parece que estas molestando a Malina – la defendió Nidorino.

\- YA VERAS – dijo antes de atacarlo con Terratemblor.

En eso Malina ataco con viento feerico, lo cual hizo que el rhydon se tambaleara, Nidorino aprovecho para usar avalancha que hizo que retrocediera por más que no le hizo mucho daño, y Malina ataco con mordida que hizo que retrocediera una vez más, y Nidorino le dio el golpe de gracia con doble patada. Entonces Malina dijo.

\- gracias, aunque como ves yo puedo cuidarme sola – dijo ella muy orgullosa.

\- no creo, este idiota tiene muy buena defensa, pero bueno eres fuerte – dijo Nidorino.

\- que extrañeza, ahora sí no esperaba verte – dijo Malina.

\- ni yo, oye ¿Qué paso entre tú y el idiota? – pregunto Nidorino.

\- éramos novios, hasta que vi su horrible carácter, así que le corte, pero al parecer él no pudo aceptarlo y cada vez que puede me hace problemas – dijo Malina apenada.

\- que feo, ahora me alegra no tener ex novias locas – bromeo Nidorino para animar a su amiga.

\- bueno, de cualquier modo gracias, eres un encanto ¿de dónde te saco Nidorina? – bromeo ella.

\- ella y yo nos conocemos de toda la vida, crecimos juntos – dijo Nidorino.

\- bueno espero que les vaya bien, Nidorina me agrada, y tú me agradas, adoraría ser la dama de honor en su boda – Bromeo Malina un poco más.

\- creo ya te robaron el puesto, pero ya estás en la lista de invitados – bromeo Nidorino.

\- hablando en serio ¿piensas casarte con ella? – pregunto Malina.

\- la verdad sí, no ahora obviamente, pero sería lo natural – dijo Nidorino.

\- y dime ¿Quieres una gran boda o cómo? – pregunto Malina.

\- le verdad odio las bodas clásicas, son aburridas, lo ideal sería que Nidorina use un vestido negro, solo para llevar la contra, y en vez de una limosina, usar una motocicleta, con una banda de rock, y en vez de pastel de bodas, un pastel de helado de bayas venenosas estaría genial – dijo Nidorino.

\- ahora sí quiero ir a tu boda, definitivamente seria genial, pero con ese pastel tendrías que dar como recordatorios, antídotos – dijo Malina riéndose.

\- sí, solo que no estoy seguro de que sea así, Nidorina tiene su lado oscuro, pero no creo que este muy de acuerdo, excepto con el pastel, es nuestro favorito – dijo Nidorino.

\- parece que son algo diferentes – comento Malina.

\- sí, pero eso nunca fue problema, yo más bien si fuera adorable y cariñoso como ella, creo que ella se aburriría de mi, y si ella fuera como yo, creo que la encontraría molesta – dijo Nidorino.

\- vaya, parece que nacieron para estar juntos después de todo – dijo Malina algo apenada.

\- ¿y esa cara? – pregunto Nidorino al ver a Malina sin su típica buena actitud.

\- no es nada, no te preocupes – dijo Malina fingiendo una sonrisa.

\- no creo que sea nada, ya dime, somos amigos – insistió Nidorino.

\- de verdad mejor no lo digo, o las cosas se pondrán peores – dijo Malina algo triste.

\- vamos, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? – dijo Nidorino sin sospechar lo que estaba a simple vista.

\- ¡basta Nidorino! Por favor – se molesto Malina.

\- dime – siguió Insistiendo Nidorino firme.

\- me gustas de acuerdo – dijo Malina molesta y de golpe – pero también me agrada Nidorina y no me quiero interponer – confeso algo triste.

\- ¿qué? – dudo Nidorino no supo que más decir.

\- olvídalo por favor, no podría tolerar ser la otra, y amas a Nidorina, pero si alguna vez terminan, o se dan cuenta de que no son el uno para el otro, ya sabes dónde encontrarme – dijo Malina y se fue corriendo, dejando a Nidorino más confundido de lo que ya estaba.

Nidorino de repente se dio cuenta, por más que lo negara, aun sentía algo por Malina, pero estaba volviendo a enamorarse de su novia, y ahora que Malina le correspondía a la perfección, era aun más difícil. Si quería estar con Malina, y experimentar algo nuevo, tendría que terminar con Nidorina, justo después de haberle dicho que la amaba, y justo cuando por fin su relación ya no era más aburrida, pero si ya había pasado entonces, ¿volverían a aburrirse?, seguirían en ese círculo viciosos de por vida, Nidorino estaba muy confundido, una parte de él le decía que se atreviera a terminar con Nidorina, y que probara algo nuevo, con una chica con la que tenía mucho en común. Pero otra parte de él le decía que no abandonara a Nidorina, la que nunca lo abandono, la que siempre estuvo ahí, y de quien se estaba volviendo a enamorar. Nidorino sabía que al final habría una chica con el corazón roto, por su culpa, entonces se cuestionaba, ¿cómo, rayos, termino en esa situación?, sus amigos no encontraban ni una chica decente con quien salir y él tenía que decidir entre dos chicas grandiosas, quizá muchos soñarían con eso, pero era una verdadera pesadilla para Nidorino, hablar de ello con sus amigos sería inútil, o bien alguno de ellos echaría las garras sobre Nidorina, o dirían que se quedara con Nidorina, así que se tuvo que guardar el problema fingiendo que nada pasaba, hasta que todo explotara lamentablemente.

El viernes era la fiesta de Zoroark, y los amigos de Nidorino, con Nidorino iban en grupo, claro que en la fiesta, Nidorina lo esperaba. Definitivamente era una fiesta no muy grande pero el desmadre comenzó desde temprano. Muchos no siniestros estaban ahí, incluyendo a uno de los hijos del director, pero Nidorino no podía divertirse por su "problemita", no podía pensar en otra cosa. Y obviamente Nidorina lo notaba.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? No te ves muy bien – le dijo Nidorina preocupada.

\- descuida, estaré bien – dijo Nidorino.

\- no me convence, has estado raro desde ayer – dijo Nidorina acercándose para abrazar a su novio.

\- oye basta, no está bien… sabes – dijo Nidorino sin saber siquiera como terminar la frase.

\- ¿Qué te acurre, amor? – le pregunto dulcemente Nidorina.

Nidorino se quedo sin decir ni una sola palabra, no iba mentirle, pero tampoco iba a decirle la verdad. Pero en esa fiesta estaba Malina, y Nidorino la vio, estaba preguntándole algo a Drapion, entonces Drapion señalo hacía donde estaba él, posiblemente Malina preguntaba sobre él. Malina al ver a Nidorina y Nidorino juntos puso mala cara y se fue. Nidorino se separo de Nidorina, y la dejo dudando. En eso Nidorino salió un rato de la fiesta, no podía soportarlo, pero ni siquiera tenía que hablarle a Malina, y podría volver con Nidorina, pero al ingresar sucedió algo aun peor, Nidorina hablaba con Malina, aquello no estaba bien, ambas chicas estaban algo tristes, hablaban de él, entonces Malina le estaba diciendo la verdad a Nidorina. Nidorino retrocedió y se topo con Bisharp, literalmente chocaron, la armadura natural de Bisharp sonó por el impacto, justo cuando terminaba última canción, así que eso basto para llamar la atención de las chicas, entonces Nidorino se alejo, termino solo en el patio de la casa de Zoroark, pero lo más terrible estaba por venir. En eso Mientras Nidorino buscaba como solucionar eso, apareció en frente de él Nidorina.

\- Malina me dijo lo que paso y que no quería interponerse entre nosotros, pero creo que a ti te gusta ella, estas raro desde entonces, sino no hubieras huido – dijo Nidorina triste.

\- No Nidorina…yo…no sé – dijo Nidorino otra vez sin saber que decir.

\- la decisión es tuya, ¿ella o yo? – Dijo Nidorina triste – no puedo estar con alguien que no quiere estar conmigo – dijo soltando una lagrima, entonces se fue.

Nidorino ahora sí estaba en problemas, tenía que tomar una decisión rápido, pero no quería ver a ninguna de las dos triste, en especial a Nidorina, que fue la última en enterarse. Bisharp entonces se acerco, lo había visto todo, y se sentó al lado de su amigo, Nidorino esperaba algo de apoyo moral, pero Bisharp lo golpeo con su codo en la cabeza.

\- ¡AUCH! – Grito Nidorino – ¿Qué te pasa? – reclamo.

\- eres un tonto, lo vi todo, muy mal, decídete ya, o sino las perderás a ambas, parece difícil elegir, pero al final todo se trata de ¿Qué quieres? – dijo Bisharp molesto, se paro y volvió a la fiesta.

Nidorino necesitaba algo más, una señal, tenía que decidirse rápido, Bisharp tenía razón, entonces ocurrió, la canción de la fiesta cambio, era una de "The Drapions", justo la que Nidorino se perdió por contestar la llamada de su madre, la que escucho junto a los baños pegado a Malina, entonces lo supo. Fue a buscar a Malina, la encontró en un rincón al parecer no muy feliz.

\- Malina, tengo que decirte algo – le dijo Nidorino algo desesperado y nervioso.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella algo atónita.

\- Me temo que encontrarnos fue un error, de los buenos, pero un error, lo siento, pero no quiero verte jamás y ahora sí va enserio, ni siquiera como amigos, no soporto hacerte esto, pero ya conocerás al indicado – dijo Nidorino con valor, en especial cuando ella entristeció.

\- de acuerdo, supongo que no puedo competir contra 5 años, hasta nunca – le dijo Malina.

De cierto modo Nidorino lo noto, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido algo, sus sentimientos por Nidorina se hicieron solo más fuertes, así que no podía perderla, Malina, se terminaría olvidando de él, pero Nidorina, él la amaba, eso ya era otro nivel. Nidorino busco a Nidorina, pero le dijeron que se había ido hacia poco. Nidorino salió corriendo, pero no tuvo que correr mucho para alcanzarla, la encontró sentada en la acera de la esquina de esa calle, a una cuadra de la fiesta.

\- Nidorina, perdón, no quería lastimarte, no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy por lo que paso, pero te amo, por favor perdóname – dijo Nidorino suplicante.

Nidorina lo miro, estaba incrédula y triste.

\- sabes, a veces Drapion me parece lindo – dijo Nidorina, haciendo que Nidorino se quedara con el hocico abierto, era una pequeña venganza – no hay nada que perdonar, entiendo que quisieras conocer algo nuevo, pero se supone que me amabas – dijo Nidorina más segura.

\- se me salió de las patas, no supe que hacer, no quería lastimarlas – dijo Nidorino arrepentido.

\- supongo que si estás aquí me elegiste, entonces no mentiste – dijo Nidorina.

\- Malina estaba bien, pero tú eres la indicada, no iba a perderte por curiosidad – dijo Nidorino.

\- de acuerdo – dijo Nidorina menos triste, dejando que Nidorino la abrazará – creo que dejare de usar el aro, me traerá malos recuerdos – dijo Nidorina.

\- no por favor, me gusta mucho, déjatelo – pido Nidorino sonriendo por no haberla perdido.

\- bien, pero no pienso dejar que me agujereen de nuevo – dijo Nidorina más tranquila.

\- pero ¿puedo, agujerearme? – pregunto Nidornio poniéndose en frente de Nidorina.

\- ya sé que de todos modos lo harás, por más yo no quiera – dijo Nidorina.

\- sí, pero no quiero hacer nada que te lastime – dijo Nidorino.

\- sabes Nidorino, te amo así de loco, rebelde, y tonto, solo, nunca más me hagas dudar de que me amas – pidió Nidorina, entonces Nidorino la beso.

Ambos sabían que no era fácil mantener una relación, en especial una que no fuera aburrida, pero eso era solo un obstáculo más, una mala experiencia que quedaría en el pasado, y que al final no significaría nada…. (Esta historia Continuara).

Moraleja: La curiosidad casi mata al Nidorino, nunca le digas a una chica que la amas si no es verdad, y deja un comentario, fav o follw si te gusto.

**Nota: ok, tengo pensado hacer un pequeño especial en tres partes después de la siguiente historia, sobre legendarios. Así que pendientes. Pero serán los legendarios que se puedan considerar "adolescentes" o aquellos que de algun modo, han demostrado poder dejar descendencia. **


	22. Extrañas circunstancias (parte 1)

POKESECUNDARIA

Libro 2: Superación y otras cosas

EXTRAÑAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS (parte 1)

El grupo de Umbreon estaba ahora en terreno desconocido, bueno solo algunos de ellos, en especial, el miembro más reciente, Sparks, que nunca hubiera pensado en ver a Umbreon en ese estado…vestida de dama antigua y sonriendo dulcemente. Los amigos de Umbreon habían ido al en sayo de teatro, faltaba tan solo un mes para el estreno oficial de la obra, y al parecer hasta las más cruel de las hermanas Eevee necesitaba algo de apoyo moral. Su papel era el de Meg, una joven bailarina, dulce y cándida, y Umbreon a pesar de su personalidad tuvo que aceptar el personaje, que originalmente era de Silveon, la cual ahora tenía que ocupar el papel que tenía Flareon, antes de tomar el lugar de Glaceon como protagonista. Terminaron una escena y de repente se pusieron a ensayar la siguiente en la que Umbreon no aparecía, claro que a penas pudo, Umbreon se quito la peluca rubia y con una cara de molestia se acerco a sus amigos.

\- AL PRIMERO QUE HABLE, LO MUERDO – amenazo Umbreon en lugar de saludar.

Nadie dijo ni una palabra, salvo Absol, que con toda confianza le quito la peluca de las patas a Umbreon y se la puso.

\- no tienes de que avergonzarte, hacer ese papel solo demuestra que eres una gran actriz – dijo Absol jugando con la peluca.

\- tienes suerte, no te morderé Absol – dijo Umbreon desplomándose en el asiento al lado de Houndoom.

En eso Zoroark llego, también disfrazado, de un elegante caballero, con un sombrero de copa, capa, corbata de pañuelo y todo.

\- saben si este traje fuera negro, podría ser Jack, el destripador – dijo Zoroark bromeando.

\- seria genial que presentaran una obra acerca de Jack el destripador – comento Houndoom.

\- no se lo esperen, solo quieren presentar musicales, y al parecer el próximo, con suerte será Hairspray – se burlo Umbreon.

\- una duda, y perdón sí quedo como un tonto, esto no parece gustarte ¿Por qué estas en el club de teatro, es por eso de las 8 hermanas Eeeve? – pregunto Sparks.

\- me gusta en realidad, pero odio hacer de niña linda, preferiría cualquier papel al de una simple niña linda de relleno, no lo hago por mis hermanas – explico Umbreon.

\- y apropósito, hablando de tus hermanas, Umbreon ¿me ayudas a separar a Flareon y Quilava? Por favor, ya sabes que ella me gusta, además se que odias ver eso – dijo Zoroark señalando hacía un lado donde se veía claramente a Quilava besuqueándose de modo exagerado con Flareon.

\- Zoroark, deshaz la ilusión – ordeno Houndoom molesto.

\- ¿a quién crees que engañas? Flareon a penas si puede andar de la pata con Quilava en público, y no creo que hagan eso ni en privado – dijo Umbreon y Zoroark quito la ilusión.

\- ¿tú que sabes? No has besado a nadie en mucho tiempo Umbreon – la reto Weavile, no quería que Umbreon pensara que ella lo intimidaba.

Entonces Umbreon le dedico una sonrisa malévola a Weavile, e hizo algo que nadie se esperaba, en frente de Sparks, Absol, Weavile, Zoroark, y cualquiera que estuviera mirando, sin ningún tipo de reparo, beso descaradamente a Houndoom, era un secreto a voces lo que pasaba entre esos dos. Houndoom no supo qué hacer, eso había llegado muy lejos, y solo se dejo besar por Umbreon. Todos estaban impactados, en eso Umbreon soltó a Houndoom.

\- ya no hace tanto tiempo – dijo Umbreon orgullosa – debo prepárame para mi siguiente escena – dijo yéndose como si nada. Todas las miradas cayeron sobre Houndoom.

\- mejor me largo de aquí – gruño Houndoom, y se fue en silencio del teatro.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, entonces Absol dijo.

\- es mejor que vaya a ver que el cachorrito no haga nada desesperado – dijo Absol, algo fría y salió detrás de Houndoom.

Sparks que era el nuevo, tuvo la necesidad de preguntar.

\- ¿algo pasa entre Absol y Houndoom? – pregunto sintiéndose tonto.

\- no hasta donde nosotros sabemos, pero antes de que Umbreon evolucionara, ella y Houndour eran inseparables, luego llego Umbreon, y ahora Absol prefiere juntarse con Mightyena y Liepard por alguna razón – explico Zoroark.

Y era cierto, la presencia de Absol en ese grupo, era un poco extraña, en especial porque otra chica a parte de Umbreon no estaba con ellos, Absol, no sentía nada por Houndoom, a diferencia de lo que Spark pensaba en ese momento, pero se sentía en la responsabilidad de cuidar de su amigo. Absol lo alcanzo fuera del teatro.

\- ¡oye cachorrito! – le grito para llamar su atención.

\- no me digas así, ya no soy una cría – se quejo Houndoom.

\- tranquilo, quiero preguntarte ¿estás bien? Porque conociéndote, tú no huyes – le dijo Absol.

\- Esa Umbreon, está fuera de control, le dimos demasiado poder al acceder a sus estúpidos planes y ahora cree que puede hacer lo que se le antoje – renegó Houndoom.

\- pues aun así se siguen juntando con ella tú y los demás – le repuso Absol.

\- creí que era solo pose, en especial después de que dejo a la rata entrar en su grupo, Sparks es la prueba de que Umbreon aun tiene corazón, pero a estas alturas, creo que ha perdido completamente el juicio – dijo Houndoom.

\- no puedes quedarte así, ella te tiene donde te quiere, Zoroark la desafía, Weavyle también, y bueno esa rata con hepatitis, aun no tiene problemas con ella, pero deberías confrontarla ¿alguna vez realmente sintió algo por ti? – lo encaro Absol con un tono serio.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? que la muerda, que intente quemarla, eso no serviría de nada – reclamo Houndoom, pero luego se calmo – pero tienes razón, me tiene donde me quiere, será mejor que salga de esa situación, nos vemos Absol – dijo Houndoom y se fue.

Absol tenía ganas de golpearlo para que reaccionara, Houndoom estaba demasiado enamorado de Umbreon, tanto que era incapaz de ponerla en su lugar. Umbreon en realidad no era tan mala, de hecho era una amiga increíblemente leal, tanto que acepto ser la miss siniestro para que, Liepard la feminista, no fuera en contra de sus principios, lo suficiente como para echarse la culpa por los escritos en el baño de chicas, para evitar que una de sus amigas se meta en problemas con otras chicas, sí, Umbreon había hecho eso por Absol. Pero también pretendía ser la más cruel de las tipo siniestro de la escuela, aunque esa fama no estaba muy arraigada, porque aun habían pokemons que aseguraban que ella era un encanto por ser una de las hermanas Eevee.

Absol decidió también irse, no quería volver a involucrarse demasiado, pues si bien su especie era capaz de predecir tragedias y gracias a eso salvar vidas, ese instinto en la vida adolescente, le decía a Absol cuando iba a ocurrir un drama, que por ser adolescente, no se podría evitar, y Absol terminaba metiéndose sin darse cuenta, pero esa noche, era diferente, su instinto estaba muy alerta, como si una gran catástrofe fuera a suceder, pero como se sentía tranquila, no era un desastre natural, así que seguramente las Hormonas desencadenarían un drama digno de un libro (o cuando menos de un fic).

Al día siguiente, el martes, Absol iba a su clase de Introducción a la Mega-evolución, esperando que el drama que auguraba no fuese con respecto a Houndoom. Se sentó a su lado y lo vio tranquilo, entonces Houndoom se volteo hacía ella y le dijo.

\- hola Absol, gracias – agradeció Houndoom bastante tranquilo.

\- ¿de qué me agradeces? – dudo algo Absol, era raro.

\- me hiciste entrar en razón, y sin golpearme, así que gracias – dijo Houndoom muy sereno.

Entonces, todo bien, al parecer no tendría problemas, ese día la clase transcurrió con normalidad, al terminar la clase, antes de ir a su clase de Teoría Oscura, Absol caminaba tranquila y sola, segura de que su premonición no había sido acertada, cuando alguien que normalmente no le hablaría se le acerco.

\- hola Absol – la saludo Kirlia.

\- hola – saludo Absol algo desconcertada.

\- mm… – dudo Kirlia – ¿recuerdas cuando en el concurso de belleza todas nos pusimos a renunciar a la corona? – preguntó Kirlia.

\- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Fue lo mejor de todo el estúpido concurso – se burlo – perdón si me pase – dijo Absol dándose cuenta de con quien estaba hablando.

\- descuida, veras, estamos reuniendo firmas de las misses, pidiendo que no se vuelva a hacer otro concurso de belleza, y como fuiste una de las misses, esperaba que firmaras – explico Kirlia.

\- claro que sí – dijo Absol, Kirlia le alcanzo una hoja de papel en un fichero y Absol lo firmo.

\- gracias, oye tengo una duda – le dijo Kirlia algo nerviosa.

\- adelante, pregunta, no creo que te de otra oportunidad – dijo Absol como jugando.

\- no te estoy juzgando, sé que somos diferentes, yo soy un hada y tu un tipo siniestro – divago un poco Kirlia – pero si creías que era estúpido ¿Por qué entraste al concurso de belleza?

\- en realidad ninguna chica tipo siniestro quería, pero igual dos tenían que competir, y yo era la única que tenía algunas horas de servicio comunitario – admitió Absol – y no temas, no voy a atacarte por preguntar, tampoco soy malévola – agrego Absol.

\- lo siento mucho, supongo que me pone rara hablarte, normalmente no hablo mucho con los de tu tipo – dijo Kirlia algo nerviosa.

\- sí, siempre andas con Milotic ¿y donde esta ella? – preguntó Absol.

\- está haciendo otras cosas – dijo Kirlia sonriente.

\- ella es la que renuncio a la corona primero, no debería ayudarte, o está muy ocupada besándose con su galán – bromeo Absol.

\- ¡¿Cómo supiste de Gyarados y Milotic?! – pregunto Kirlia entrando en pánico.

\- yo solo bromeaba, no sabía que ella en realidad estaba saliendo con alguien – se explico Absol muy sorprendida.

\- ¡hay no! Nadie debía saberlo, yo y mi bocota – se lamento Kirlia.

\- descuida, no soy chismosa, no le diré a nadie, y ya me tengo que ir a clases – dijo Absol y dejo a kirlia. Eso definitivamente había sido raro.

Absol entro a clases de Teoría Oscura, se sentó al lado de Liepard, y no hubo nada nuevo, la profesora Tyranitar llego temprano, y la clase comenzó. Luego de la clase, Liepard le pido a Absol que la acompañara al baño, y ella lo hizo, aunque como era Liepard, "acompañar al baño" significaba hablar en privado, y una vez en el baño de chicas, que siempre antes del almuerzo estaba vacío, y luego se llenaba, Liepard pudo preguntar.

\- Absol, cariño, sé honesta, ¿hay algo entre tú y Houndoom? – preguntó Liepard.

\- claro que no, ¿Quién te dijo algo como eso? – renegó Absol.

\- pues que digamos, las dudas de ese lindo ratoncito Sparks, son muy informativas, te fuiste detrás de él, después de que Umbreon lo beso – la encaro Liepard.

\- pues solo me quería asegurar de que estuviese bien, es mi amigo, además, está completamente enamorado de Umbreon, y ella lo trata como a su mascota, eso me dio asco – dijo Absol.

\- pues Houndoom ignoro a Umbreon todo el día, que encanto, ahora ya no es más la pobre mascota de Umbreon, creo que ya era hora – dijo Liepard satisfecha – quizá ahora sí pueda tener una oportunidad con él – dijo Liepard revelando su verdadero interés en el tema.

\- oh, por Arceus, ¿te gusta Houndoom? – preguntó Absol solo para escucharla admitirlo.

\- bueno, tienes que admitir que es atractivo, agradable, rudo, pero paciente, me parece perfecto si te soy honesta – dijo Liepard sin avergonzarse.

\- bueno, a por él cazadora – le dijo Absol sin salir de su asombro.

En eso Liepard salió del baño, Absol deseaba usar el sanitario, abrió una de las puertas supuestamente vacías, pero no era así, había alguien ahí, quizá entre dos pokemons de la misma especie no hay mucha diferencia, pero con el tiempo, uno logra darse cuenta de las diferencias, y la pokemon que se ocultaba en el baño, definitivamente no debería haber estado ahí.

\- oye, yo te conozco, estuviste en la fiesta de Zoroark el viernes, se supone que eras de la otra escuela ¿qué haces aquí? – la reconoció Absol, y pacientemente la interrogo.

\- eso no es asunto tuyo – se defendió esa mawile molesta.

\- mejor deberías irte, hasta donde sé esta no es tu escuela – dijo Absol.

\- no entiendes – reclamo la mawile.

\- perdón, pero no tengo idea de porque estás aquí, y considerando que faltaste a clases debes tener una buena razón, pero te conviene salir antes de que alguien te vea solo hay una Mawile en la escuela, y creo que es tu prima – dijo Absol.

\- sí es mi prima, me llamo Malina por cierto, y creo que es una pésima razón la que tengo para estar aquí – dijo Malina apenada.

\- sea lo que sea, si es una mala razón, mejor deberías salir de aquí – insistió Absol.

\- ¿conoces a Nidorino?... – preguntó Malina, y Absol no pudo evitar preguntarse el porque, termino escuchando toda la historia.

\- …entiendo, te rechazo ¿pero qué haces aquí? – interrogo Absol.

\- la verdad solo quería disculparme con Nidorina por lo que paso, pero me bloqueo del Poke-book, Nidorino también, y no contestan mis llamadas, creo que le doy muchas vueltas a este asunto, pero siento como que yo arruine todo, y lo peor, es que nunca quise hacer daño a nadie, y aun así quiero volver a ver a Nidorino – dijo Malina frustrada.

\- oye, si te hace sentir mejor, creo que mejoraste las cosas con esos dos, Nidorina es amiga mía, y desde el viernes la veo más feliz, y es hora de que le digas adiós a Nidorino – aconsejo Absol.

\- sí, creo que debí irme de aquí hace rato, pero me preocupar que alguien me vea y sepa que no asisto a esta escuela, y que falte a clases, mis padres me castigarían de por vida – dijo Malina.

\- si quieres te ayudo a salir de aquí – ofreció Absol, sentía empatía, a Absol hacía tiempo le paso algo parecido, claro que nunca le dijo a nadie, sobre eso, su único consuelo era que ese pokemon fue rechazado por la hembra de la cual estaba enamorada (y no era Houndoom).

\- Gracias – agradeció Malina, claro antes Absol tuvo una pequeña "parada técnica", luego ambas se fueron, si había un lugar por donde Malina pudiera salir sin ser vista, era por detrás del Gimnasio, Ambas caminaban hacía allí, pero no eran las únicas que estaban por esos lares. Glalie y Karlo, estaban ahí riéndose de algo. Absol y Malina entraron en pánico, Malina oculto el rostro para disimular ser su prima, entonces Absol se acerco a esos dos.

\- ¿se pude saber que hacen aquí? – los reto Absol para llamar su atención.

\- disculpa, pero tenemos derecho de hacer lo que queramos – se defendió Glalie algo hostil.

\- ¿Qué quieren? – pregunto Karlo molesto.

\- vamos por orden ¿de qué serien?, no quiero problemas – dijo Absol más tranquila.

\- nos reímos del equipo de fuerza, Gabite, su capitán, falto a un juego y profesor Slaking se lo está cobrando a todo el equipo, será un profesor muy vago, pero si sabe como avergonzara a los más fuertes de la escuela – explico Karlo.

Absol hecho una mirada por la ventana por la cual los dos chicos miraban, y vio algo muy extraño, eran en efecto los pokemon más fuertes de la escuela, pero parados en puntitas, con los brazos arriba como si bailaran ballet y temblando con muecas de dolor, y el profesor Slaking "a ver señoritas, este es un equipo, aprenderán por las buenas o por la malas, que no se falta a ningún juego, se creen muy macho y rudos, pues los primeros 3 que no resistan, limpiaran los baños" decía el profesor muy tranquilo sentado comiéndose un poke-lito, Absol no pudo evitar reírse, y Malina también se acerco.

\- esto vale oro – opino Malina.

Entonces al oírla hablar, Glalie lo noto, su voz era diferente.

\- tú no eres Mawile – dijo en tono acusador.

\- oigan, déjenla en paz, sí, vino aquí, y se ira, y no habrá testigos ¿entendido? – los reto Absol.

\- ¿Por qué viniste? – le pregunto Galie a Malina.

\- no lo entenderían, son chicos – dijo Malina algo triste.

\- descuiden, no diremos nada – aseguro Karlo.

\- bien hadita – le dijo Absol, no tuvo intenciones de molestar a Karlo, pero lo hizo.

\- ¿a quién llamas "hadita"?, te recuerdo que el tipo hada mata dragones, y también derrota a los de tu tipo – le reto Karlo.

\- perdón, es el habito, no quise ofenderte – se disculpo Absol.

\- oye Absol, a los machos de tipo hada, no se les puede decir haditas, y no tiene nada de malo ser un hada, yo también lo soy – dijo Malina.

\- no pareces tipo hada, digo con esa segunda boca, deberías ser mejor siniestro – opino Glalie.

\- ya sé, da miedo, me encanta, no soy solo linda – dijo Malina entrando un poco en confianza.

\- una duda ¿puedes comer por ahí? – pregunto Glalie con interes.

\- no, son cuernos modificados, puedo morder, pero no tragar – dijo Malina.

\- ya quisiera tener algo así, o tener cualquier apéndice, mírame, soy una cabeza flotante – dijo Glalie, en ese momento Absol y Karlo comenzaron a sentirse fuera de lugar.

\- no lo necesitas, de hecho te vez genial, ya sabes como una criatura extraña, con esa mirada fría y macabra, eres un encanto – dijo Malina sonriendo levemente.

\- gracias, lo malo es que nunca podre tomar de la pata a una chica – se quejo Galie.

\- eso está sobre valuado, al menos tienes lo más importante, cerebro, y claro, labios – le dijo Malina, entonces Karlo no lo resistió más.

\- ¡DEJEN DE COQUETEARSE, DAN ASCO! – Grito molesto – y ¿Qué tu no ibas de salida? – reclamo.

Malina se rio nerviosa, y Glalie volteo la cara de vergüenza.

\- cierto Malina, vámonos – le dijo Absol feliz de que acabara.

\- dame un segundo – pido Malina, y del bolso que llevaba saco un papel anoto algo ahí y se lo puso en las orejas a Glalie – sabes, acabo de pasar por una terrible experiencia, así que vamos lento, déjame superarlo, pero creo que puedes agregarme al poke-book – dijo Malina algo más timida.

Glalie sonrió y asintió. Absol entonces empujo a Malina y ambas se fueron. Absol y Malina no tardaron mucho en salir de la escuela, Malina se fue, se despidió y le agradeció a Absol el favor, y Absol volvió a la escuela. Ese día apenas iba la mitad y había sido de los más interesante. Iba de camino a la cafetería, cuando alguien la intercepto, y era el origen de todos los dramas, Umbreon.

\- hola Absol – la saludo cabizbaja.

\- Umbreon, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto intuyéndolo.

\- sé muy bien que llegue muy lejos, no debería jugar así con Houndoom, él me gusta mucho, si lo rechace por perder esa pelea, fue para que comenzará a entrenar con más fuerza, la verdad me cuesta admitirlo, pero le debo mucho, y solo quiero lo mejor para él – dijo Umbreon dolida.

\- ¿y qué quieres haga? actuaste de lo peor – dijo Absol ligeramente molesta.

\- ya sé, me arrepiento, creo que puedo confiar en ti, nunca le agrade a las otras chicas, escucha, no soporto que Houndoom no me hable, eres su amiga, ayúdame a recuperarlo, ya no me importa mi estúpido orgullo, cuando lo bese esperaba que le gustara, pero ni siquiera me devolvió el beso – se notaba que era duro para Umbreon admitir lo que estaba diciendo.

\- oye, no sé si es lo mejor para Houndoom, estuvo ahí para ti, y lo rechazaste, jugabas todo el tiempo con él dándole esperanzas, eso fue desagradable – le reclamo Absol.

\- pero me arrepiento, por favor ayúdame, no sé que hacer – dijo Umbreon casi rogando.

\- veremos – dijo Absol, estaba impactada, nunca creyó ver a Umbreon así, pero, Umbreon era actriz, y si podía convertirse en una niña linda y dulce, podía también fingir a la perfección ese arrepentimiento, además, ahora Liepard, estaba tras Houndoom, y era otra amiga suya. Absol se alejo, tenía hambre y faltaban poco para que acabe el almuerzo.

Entro en la cafetería consiguió algo de comer y se sentó con sus amigas, Liepard, Mightyena, Nidorina y Ninetales, que claro que notaron su ausencia, obviamente le preguntaron, pero dado que ayudo a una pokemon que casi le quita a su novio a su amiga Nidorina, tuvo que callar, tampoco quiso contar lo de Umbreon, así que solo les dijo que se entretuvo viendo como el profesor Slaking castigo a todo el equipo de fuerza, porque su capitán Gabite, había faltado a un juego. Claro que las coincidencias no dejaron de aparecer.

\- … en serio, nada más divertido que ver a los sobrevaluados de puntitas lloriqueando – termino de contar Absol.

\- Todos creen que Gabite es lo máximo, pero en realidad me parece un patán – dijo Liepard.

\- ¿por qué lo dices? ¿Qué sabes que el resto ignora? – preguntó Nidorina con un tono misterioso.

\- al parecer era uno de esos tipos que creen que sus novias les pertenecen, y al parecer no soporto que la señorita Milotic terminara con él, varias veces lo vi en clase de ciencias de la crianza, amenazando a los compañeros de Milotic, es todo un patán – dijo Liepard.

\- menudo pedazo de idiota – opino Mightyena.

\- no sé, si me lo preguntan a mí, me parece que tiene dos caras, por una parte, ayuda a los novatos a entrar en el equipo de fuerza, es un líder, y al parecer es buen amigo, pero con respecto a las chicas, es todo lo contrario – planteo Ninetales.

\- ¿a quién le importa? no es importante para nosotras – dijo Absol.

\- cierto, pero quien sabe lo que sea capaz de hacer – dijo Liepard – habría que tener cuidado.

Ahora Absol entendía porque Kirlia debía mantener en secreto lo de Milotic y Gyarados. Era demasiado por ese día, Absol estaba cansada de esos dramas ajenos, al menos las cosas se estaban calmando, de hecho el resto de las clases, fueron normales, hasta la salida.

Absol salía caminando sola, se había alejado algo de la escuela, cuando Houndoom se le acerco.

\- oye ¿Por qué caminas sola? – le pregunto su amigo.

\- hoy fue un día muy extraño, estoy cansada, y solo quiero caminar a casa tranquila – dijo Absol.

\- déjame acompañarte – pidió Houndoom.

\- claro – dijo Absol no muy convencida, algunos dramas del día tenían relación con él.

Caminaron un rato en silencio cuando Houndoom dijo.

\- disculpa, se que quieres estar tranquila, pero ¿podemos hablar? – planteo Houndoom.

\- claro, solo que sea algo sin drama por favor – dijo Absol.

\- eso va a ser difícil – dijo el siniestro-fuego.

\- ¿por qué? – pregunto Absol algo fastidiada.

\- porque estaba a punto de decirte algo muy lleno de drama – dijo Houndoom deteniéndose.

\- qué más da, igual terminare escuchando, anda, dime – dijo Absol resignada.

\- Absol, quiero que seas mi novia, me gustas mucho, ambos estábamos enamorados de otros, fuimos rechazados, y ambos nos merecemos algo mejor… (Esta Historia Continuara).

**Nota: como dije, después del final de esta última historia, comenzara el especial de los legendarios, y como veo interés les diré quienes serán: Diancie (hasta donde vi parece ser una niña), Mewtwo (esta casi confirmado que hay una pareja de ellos), Keldeo (es obvio que es solo un aprendiz), Genesect (hay más de uno), Phione (obvio), Lugia (existió uno bebe), Latios y Latias. Comente, dejen favs y follws. **


	23. Extrañas circunstancias (parte 2)

POKESECUNDARIA

Libro 2: Superación y otras cosas

EXTRAÑAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS (parte 2)

Absol no podía creer aquello, su mejor amigo se le había declarado, y no pudo soportarlo. Así que huyó, normalmente prefería dar la cara, pero hizo una excepción, Absol no sentía nada por Houndoom, pero no quería rechazarlo, su amiga Liepard estaba enamorada de él, pero justo cuando Umbreon, de quien Houndoom estuvo enamorado, quería recuperarlo. Era una situación complicada, Absol corría, cuando Houndoom logro alcanzarla, la detuvo, huir no sirvió, así que tuvo que dar la cara.

\- oye, huir no es tu estilo – le dijo Houndoom.

\- sabes, después del día que tuve no pudiste decírmelo en peor momento, y no está bien, en especial porque le gustas a Liepard, y si es para darle celos a Umbreon, es innecesario, al parecer está desesperada por recuperarte, aunque podría ser pura actuación – dijo Absol.

\- Absol, no me importa Umbreon, no más, escúchame, deja de ser testaruda, tú siempre fuiste lo que necesitaba, no me había dado cuenta de eso, hasta anoche – dijo Houndoom.

\- no exageres, te sientes así porque fui a ver que estuvieras bien después de la tontería de Umbreon, además tu sabes que no he olvidado a cierto tonto – dijo Absol seria.

\- sí pero ese tonto está enamorado de una de las hermanas de Umbreon, nos fue terriblemente con esto, y quizá deberíamos intentarlo, puede funcionar bien – dijo Houndoom.

\- no me convence – dijo Absol seria.

\- piénsalo al menos, luego puedes rechazarme si quieres, no me gusta rogar – dijo Houndoom.

Luego de eso Houndoom se fue, Absol ahora sí estaba llegando a un punto indescriptible, pero para empeorar las cosas alguien había escuchado todo.

\- Absol ¿estás bien? – pregunto Nidorina.

\- Nidorina ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Absol para evitarse problemas.

\- Nidorino está entrenando para su próxima pelea del torneo, con sus amigos, así que estaba de camino a casa, pero no me cambies el tema, lo vi todo – dijo Nidorina preocupada por su amiga.

\- no necesitas explicaciones – dijo Absol molesta.

\- no las busco, solo me preocupo por ti – dijo Nidorina algo desafiante.

\- perdón, es solo que ya es demasiado, si le digo a Liepard, voy a complicar las cosas con ella y peor ahora que le dije al cachorrito, que ella está enamorada de él, y si Umbreon se entera ira tras de mí, esto no es justo, no quiero decirle que, pero es estúpido, no me gusta – se quejo Absol.

\- oye, Houndoom, es fuerte, soportara que le digas que no, y Liepard no tiene porque enterarse, por esta vez sería mejor callar, y no tendrás que preocuparte de Umbreon, no tiene tanto poder como cree – dijo Nidorina a su amiga calmándola.

\- supongo que tienes razón – admitió Absol tranquila.

\- pero, no sabía que estabas enamorada de alguien – dijo Nidorina.

\- olvídalo, nunca hice nada por ese pokemon, y eligió a una niña nice, en lugar de a mí, creo que lo tengo bien merecido, lo único bueno, esa niña lo rechazo – se resigno Absol.

\- no tiene nada de malo sentir algo por alguien – dijo Nidorina.

\- por favor, tuviste suerte, 5 años con tu pareja perfecta, y nunca sufriste un rechazo – dijo Absol.

\- no siempre las cosas fueron perfectas… – Nidorina entonces le conto la misma historia que en la mañana Malina le había contado, pero desde otro punto de vista, en parte era lo mismo, solo que Malina no había mencionado lo aburrida que era la relación de Nidorina y Nidorino antes del día del concierto, ni que Nidorino le había dicho a Nidorina que la amaba, cosas que Malina no tenía forma de saber.

\- vaya, supongo que nunca es fácil – dijo Absol extrañada, sobre todo porque prácticamente había ayudado al origen de los males de su amiga, y se sentía un poco culpable.

\- pero lo importante es intentarlo, con quien quiera que sea – dijo Nidorina.

\- no lo sé, es estúpido para mí – dijo Absol algo decaída.

Nidorina solo sonrió para apoyarla, Absol realmente no quería enfocarse en eso por ahora, primero quería calmarse y olvidarse de los problemas más recientes. Una vez en casa, Absol, analizo los extraños sucesos del día, la verdad ella muy fácilmente podría alejarse de todo eso, manteniéndose callada, sin meterse en asuntos ajenos y rechazando a Houndoom, pero tenía que admitir que se sentía bien saber que alguien quería estar con ella, quizá el orgullo y la testarudez no le permitirían demostrar sus sentimientos, pero quería ser querida y apreciada por alguien, claro que no tuvo suerte. Por otra parte su presentimiento seguía sintiendo tan fuerte como antes, no había pasado, eso quería decir que las cosas iban a ponerse más raras.

Sin duda despertarse al día siguiente fue aterrador, pero Absol no podía faltar a la escuela, y debido a que su pelaje era largo, y delgado, y estaba en todo el cuerpo, no podía darse unos minutos para tomar valor, prácticamente se arrojo a sí misma fuera de la cama, y después de domar su melena, desayunar y prepararse para afrontar un día potencialmente muy raro, fue a la escuela. Trato de estar calmada, y siguió su plan a la perfección, siempre que Nidorina iba a mencionar a Malina le cambiaba el tema, no le dijo nada sobre Houndoom a Liepard, evito encontrarse con Umbreon, todo bien. Pero, las cosas se encargaron de complicarse solas. Absol, estaba tomando valor para rechazar a Houndoom, cunado alguien le hablo por la espalda.

\- oye Absol, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – dijo una voz familiar, era Glalie.

\- Glalie, que no deberías estar con el niño hada – dijo Absol, no estaba de muy buen humor.

\- no te burles de Karlo, y para que sepas, vengo en paz – dijo Glalie firme.

\- perdón por la hostilidad, ¿Qué quieres? – se disculpo Absol.

\- es sobre tu amiga Malina, viste lo que paso, y es raro, creí que no sería complicado acercarme, pero ella dijo que paso por algo, y no sé, podrías ayudarme – pidió Glalie sintiéndose incomodo.

\- me temo que apenas si la conozco, es una historia complicada, pero ni una palabra a Nidorina, que digamos su drama tiene mucho que ver con ella y su novio – dijo Absol previniendo que Nidorina se enterase de algo.

Luego de eso Absol se dirigió a la clase de Genética pokemon, cuando Ninetales, se le acerco, lo que era raro, ella no llevaba esa clase.

\- ¿de dónde conoces a Malina? – preguntó la tipo fuego de repente.

\- no me digas que me escuchaste hablando con Glalie, oye sobre ese asunto, a penas si sé quién es, es complicado – trato de excusarse Absol.

\- Mejor deberías hablar de eso con Nidorina, ya sabes el daño que le hizo – reclamo Ninetales.

\- no exageres, le hice un favor a un extraño y resulto que era Malina, eso es todo – dijo Absol.

Ninetales se fue, pero Absol podía estar segura de que hablaría, Ninetales y Nidorina eran mejores amigas, y Ninetales por apoyar a su amiga, veía a Malina como el enemigo, aunque Nidorina había dejado en claro que no odiaba a Malina por lo que paso, sino que solo quería alejarse de ella. Absol estuvo tratando de prestar atención, pero le era difícil concentrarse con tanto en la cabeza, a suerte esa clase solo hicieron una parte de la teoría de IVs, cosa que Absol sabía, al final de la clase iría a Introducción a la Mega-evolución, y cuando esta terminara, tendría sería el momento para rechazar a Houndoom. Y sin darse cuenta la hora paso mucho más rápido de lo que ella esperaba, así que una vez en clase de Introducción a la mega-evolución se sentía muy rara. Entro, no se sentó al lado de Houndoom, pero al final se le acerco, iba hacerlo rápido y sin dolor.

\- oye Houndoom, sobre lo de ayer, la respuesta es no – le dijo Absol algo fría.

\- entiendo, supongo que puedo darle una oportunidad a Liepard – dijo Houndoom también frio.

Absol no podía creer lo bien que había salido. Durante el almuerzo, había un ambiente raro en la mesa de las amigas de Absol, Ninetales parecía estar resentida, y Nidorina algo preocupada, pero no tocaron el tema, era obvio que Ninetales había abierto el hocico. Luego de ese incomodo almuerzo, Absol pensó que lo peor ya había pasado, pero se equivoco, después del almuerzo Absol tenía clase de adiestramiento Físico. Eso la ponía de mal humor, nada peor que tener que soportar al profesor Slaking con el estomago lleno. Pero lo peor venia después de las típicas diez vueltas alrededor del gimnasio, cuando el profesor dijo.

\- Lucario, Gabite, los dos serán capitanes, el resto en línea, para ser seleccionados, será un ejercicio en grupo – grito el profesor. No eran frecuentes las veces que se hacia ese tipo de ejercicios, pero a Absol no le gustaba, quizá era un pokemon con potencial, pero tenía serias desventajas estratégicas que le impedían ser parte del grupo de los "sobrevaluados" y ser juzgada por estos, era una pesadilla.

Absol esperaba en la fila a que alguno de los dos pokemons líderes la eligiera, entonces en menos tiempo del que esperaba, Gabite la llamo, y Absol se unió a su equipo durante esa clase. El juego, era ataque en grupo, tenían que entre todos los alumnos destruir una barra de acero increíblemente larga, prácticamente una prueba que solo probaba el potencial físico de todos los alumnos, sin tomar en consideración otros aspectos, y era en equipos para hacerlo más competitivo, Absol, solo mando constantes Cuchilladas, durante el tiempo que el profesor les dio, entonces una vez terminado el ejercicio, el equipo de Gabite gano. En eso el profesor, en vez de ponerles a todos el mínimo aprobatorio como al otro equipo se puso a evaluar individualmente, con ayuda de Gabite, su alumno estrella. Absol estaba tranquila ignorando todo cuando…

\- buen ataque – le dijo Gabite de improviso – casi rompes tu sección.

\- gracias – dijo Absol tratando de no ser desagradable.

\- de verdad tu ataque es muy bueno, me sorprende que no estés compitiendo en el torneo, tienes potencial – dijo Gabite.

\- mi velocidad es aceptable, pero tengo malas defensas, y pierdo demasiado en ataque especial, porque al final no suelo usarlo – dijo Absol siguiéndole la corriente.

\- yo creo que con el entrenamiento adecuado, puedes llegar a ser una digna oponente – dijo Gabite amablemente, la estaba tratando del mismo modo que a los novatos que reclutaba para el equipo de fuerza, lo que era desconcertante, ya que ella no era una novata.

\- creo que te retrasaste un poco, si quieres reclutarme para el equipo de fuerza – dijo Absol.

\- no, solo me gustaría ayudarte, si quieres, puedes venir hoy, después del torneo, y puedo ayudarte a entrenar y a diseñar una estrategia para tus puntos débiles – dijo Gabite.

\- no sé – dijo Absol, la desconcertaba lo que sabía de Gabite, la amabilidad no podía ser por nada.

\- bueno, búscame en el gimnasio si te interesa – dijo Gabite y se fue.

Eso era extraño, y Absol temía que fuera por el secreto que Kirlia por accidente le había confiado, aunque no había forma en la cual Gabite se hubiera enterado, cuando menos hacer eso la distraería un rato. Absol al entrar de nuevo a clases, vio a Nidorina con Nidorino, en clase de Estadisticas de Combate, pero no se atrevió a saludar, cuando de repente alguien se sento a su lado, alguien que normalmente no lo haría, simplemente porque no se hablaban.

\- Absol ¿verdad? – le pregunto Gyarados.

\- sí soy yo, la pokemon de la desgracia – dijo Absol algo incomoda.

\- alguien me dijo que averiguaste cierta cuestión mía, que de hecho no te conviene saber – dijo Gyarados enfadado.

\- si por alguien, te refieres a una niña linda es cierto, pero créeme que no tengo intenciones de decirlo, lo supe por casualidad, bromee un poco y todo salió a la luz – dijo Absol, no se intimido.

\- me parece que tienes alguna relación con Gabite – dijo Gyarados algo más calmado.

\- solo me ofreció, sospechosamente, ayuda con mi entrenamiento para competitivo, jamás me había acercado a ese Sobrevaluado antes – dijo Absol queriendo dejar las cosas en claro, ya estaba demasiado metida en ese asunto, y ocurrió sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

\- entiendo, entonces acepta su ayuda, como si nada hubiera pasado – dijo Gyarados con cierto misterio, al parecer conocía algo que Absol ignoraba.

Entonces Gyarados se fue y se sentó en otro asiento antes de que la clase comenzara, Absol ahora se preguntaba "¿en qué me he metido?", no le quedaría otra que averiguarlo después. La salida dio paso al torneo, Nidorino iba a en su primera pelea, y Nidorina ya había acordado con su amigas para ir a verlo pelear, pero Absol no sabía si sería bienvenida con sus amigas en esos momentos, cuando Nidorina se le acerco.

\- Absol ¿por qué estas evitándome? – pregunto Nidorina algo fría.

\- Ninetales te lo dijo todo, así que no creí que quisieras hablarme – dijo Absol.

\- solo dime una cosa ¿Qué hizo que te involucraras con Malina? – pregunto Nidorina.

\- Entre al baño y ahí estaba ella escondida, la desafié, me conto su historia con Nidorino, lo mismo que me contaste, le tuve algo de empatía, y termine ayudándola a salir de la escuela sin que nadie la viera, eso fue todo, desde entonces no la he vuelto a ver – explico Absol.

\- ¿Cómo se entero Ninetales? – dudo Nidorina.

\- cuando ya íbamos de salida, nos encontramos con ese kirlia macho y su amigo, Malina hablo un rato con Glalie, y congeniaron, y Ninetales escucho como Glalie me pedía ayuda con Malina, creyendo que éramos amigas, porque Malina le advirtió que había pasado por una mala experiencia previa – relato Absol.

\- entiendo, bueno, al menos Malina ya no piensa más en mi novio – dijo Nidorina sonriendo.

\- ahora le gusta una cabeza flotante de hielo – bromeo Absol.

\- esa pareja será el terror de los dragones, hada, acero y hielo – bromeo Nidorina también.

Ahora las amigas ya se habían reconciliado, un problema menos. Ambas fueron juntas a ver el torneo. Nidorino gano contra Sableley, Nidorino estaba feliz, Ninetales no volvió a comportarse raro, todo estuvo bien durante un instante hasta que Absol noto que Liepard no le hablaba, al incio ni siquiera se dio cuenta, pero luego fue más que obvio, entonces en un momento, Absol tuvo que enfrentarla.

\- ¿Qué sucede Liepard? – pregunto Absol bastante seria.

\- lo siento cariño, pero no quisiera comenzar una escenita – dijo Liepard, estaba molesta.

\- dime de una vez ¿qué hice? – le dijo Absol.

\- Le dijiste a Houndoom que me gusta, y me mando al diablo, se me acerco y me rechazo sin asco, ni siquiera había intentado acercarme, qué clase de amiga eres – le refuto molesta Liepard.

\- oh por favor, no esperaba que el cachorrito hiciera algo como eso, le dije que le gustabas, pero no tenía modo de saber lo que haría – dijo Absol tratando de explicarse.

Liepard ni siquiera respondió, solo la trato con indiferencia, las cosas no pintaban bien. Al final de las batallas todos se fueron retirando, y Absol aun dudando, decidió ir a buscar a Gabite, sobre todo porque Gyarados e le había sugerido. Estuvo caminando y llego al Gimnasio, que no se veía nada prometedor, no había nadie, y eso no era alentador hasta que llego Gabite.

\- veo que decidiste venir – le dijo Gabite.

\- bueno, supongo que he descuidado mi entrenamiento – dijo Absol no muy convencida.

\- de acuerdo comencemos – dijo Gabite muy amable.

Después de calentar y hablar algo sobre estrategia, y comenzar a practicar una estrategia basada completamente en la evasión de golpes, Gabite se sintió lo bastante cómodo como para hablar de algo más personal que era lo que le interesaba.

\- oye, nada mal, creo que te subestimas – alabo Gabite.

\- sí claro – dijo Absol algo fría mientras se sentaba descansar, seguía sin confiar.

\- te subestimas mucho, bonita, fuerte, audaz, me creo no tengas novio – dijo Gabite pasandose.

\- te estás pasando, yo nunca te di esa confianza para hablar así, así que dejémonos de tonterías, yo tu quieres algo de mí, así que de una vez dime, o quizá me largue – lo desafío Absol.

\- supongo que no pude hacer esto como me gustaría – refunfuño Gabite, no le gusto ser atrapado.

\- habla de una vez, o me largo de aquí – amenazo Absol firme, se estaba hartando de ese juego.

\- no te iras de aquí, hasta que sepa que está pasando – dijo una voz familiar, que Absol reconoció al instante, se esperaba cualquier cosa, pero eso, ahora si todo era muy raro, era Umbreon.

\- ¿Umbreon? Esto no podría ponerse más raro – dijo Absol frustrada.

\- perdona, pero caí en su juego – se disculpo Gabite.

\- más te vale que me expliques, que sucede aquí Umbreon, que no estoy de humor – dijo Absol.

\- Gabite solo me está devolviendo un favor, ahora que estamos aquí, podemos hablar, ¿Cuánto tiempo creías que me podías ocultar lo tuyo con Houndoom? – pregunto Umbreon.

\- no hay nada, ayer de repente se me declaro, hoy lo rechace, y sabes esto es ridículo, es casi un secuestro – dijo Absol firme, no se iba a dejar intimidar por Umbreon.

\- ¿Liepard porque está molesta contigo? A ella le gustaba Houndoom – interrogo Umbreon.

\- porque le dije a Houndoom que a ella le gustaba, y Houndoom, la rechazo, cree que le dije algo indebido, y me voy, esto no podría ponerse más raro – dijo Absol, pero Gabite le atajo el paso.

\- oye dragoncito, ¿por qué haces esto? Ella ladra, y muerde, pero fácilmente tu le ganas – le dijo Absol a Gabite al verlo obedecer a Umbreon.

\- me tiene amenazado, he pasado por malos ratos estos días, estoya punto de perder la capitanía del equipo de fuerza, o que me expulsen – le dijo Gabite apenado.

\- no seas llorón, tú fuiste el tonto que por seguir a su ex falto a un juego, y el mismo que destroso ese restaurant por la cólera – dijo Umbreon dejando a Absol desconcertada.

\- estas fuera de control Umbreon, piensa en lo que haces, ya llegaste muy lejos, y sabes que Houndoom estuvo ahí todo el tiempo para ti, y fuiste tú quien no hizo nada por él, se merece algo mejor que tu, y no creo que le vayan a faltar chicas – la desafío Absol.

Umbreon no pudo contenerse, salto sobre Absol, atestando un mordisco, Absol uso cuchillada, pero la defensa de Umbreon sin duda era mucho mejor, pero su ataque no tanto, y era más lenta, Umbreon un ataque rápido, y Absol respondió con una mordida. Esa pelea sin duda hubiera continuado, pero alguien irrumpió en ese lugar. Nada más y nada menos que Gyarados, al entrar se desconcertó al ver la pelea y a Gabite inmóvil solo mirando. Absol termino derrotando a Umbreon. Entonces miro a Gyarados, las cosas se pusieron más raras.

\- ¿Gyarados, que te trae por aquí? – preguntó Absol.

\- alguien pensó que esto era un trampa de Gabite de algun modo, así que me hizo venir en caso de emergencia – dijo Gyarados extrañado – no esperaba ver un pelea de chicas.

\- todo fue obra de una loca, supongo que no tenemos nada que hacer aquí – dijo Absol.

\- ¿a quién llamas loca? – reto Umbreon aun debilitada.

\- deberías ir a un centro pokemon, no ponerte a pelear – dijo Absol.

\- no, es injusto… no debía ser así… – Umbreon se estaba quebrando y comenzó a llorar.

Absol sabía que Umbreon era actriz, pero llorar en frente de alguien a quien uso, y en frente de uno de los chicos más rudos de la escuela, Umbreon intento esconder la cara ente sus patas, entonces Absol se acerco.

\- esas lagrimas son reales ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Absol acercándose a Umbreon.

\- soy un fraude – dijo Umbreon y se apoyo a llorar sobre Absol.

\- Chicos, será mejor que salgan, pero dado que estoy hasta el cuello en sus problemas, espérenme afuera, cuando menos necesito una explicación – dijo Absol. Gyarados y Gabite hicieron caso.

\- no soy nada en realidad – sollozo Umbreon.

\- se supone que eres Umbreon, la más cruel de las hermanas Eevee, una leyenda, ¿Dónde está la farsa? – pregunto Absol para hacer entrar en razón a Umbreon.

\- no soy eso, a veces creo serlo cuando me divierto jugando con los demás, pero es ridículo, ninguna chica me quiere, Zoroark y Weavile comenzaron a juntarse conmigo porque están enamorados de mis hermanas, Sparks cree que soy una líder, y Houndoom, era mi único verdadero amigo, soy nada, me creí muy fuerte como para demostrarles a todos que era la más fuerte, pero no – dijo Umbreon.

\- sabes, Houndoom, tenía la esperanza de que demostraras quien eres en realidad, pero se canso, por eso me busco, pero lo hace como consuelo, el cachorrito sigue enamorado de ti, sino, no hubiera rechazado a Liepard después de que yo lo rechace – le dijo Absol – y las chicas, si te queremos, solo odiamos que intentes creerte la reina del tipo siniestro, eso no va con nosotras, oye si Zoroark, Weavile y Sparks siguen juntándose contigo, es porque han visto tienes algo debajo de la pose, y sabes siempre te considere una amiga, claro que esto, es lo más raro que me ha pasado, y me lo vas a deber, claro que yo no te cobrare el favor haciéndote secuestrar a alguien – dijo Absol terminando con una sonrisa.

Esa extraña tarde termino del modo más inesperado, Umbreon, la reina del tipo siniestro, ahora dejaría su reinado. Por algo de respeto, tanto Gabite como Gyarados, se quedaron a esperar Absol, dado que ella había estado de por medio sin darse cuenta en los problemas de ambos, era cierto lo que ella dijo, al menos se merecía una explicación. Y esa respuesta, bueno, la verdad ese asunto era de más conspiratorio. Gabite, al no poder dejar en paz a Milotic, termino siguiéndola, sospechando que ella estaba viendo a alguien, y la siguió hasta donde Gyarados trabajaba, no fue muy difícil darse cuenta de que esos dos estaban juntos, pero Gabite por hacer eso, termino olvidándose de un juego de Fuerza, al cual obviamente debía asistir, en cambio, después de ver que Milotic lo había olvidado, se enfureció, termino actuando como un loco y destrozando el pequeño restaurante de la abuela de Gyarados, pero no terminaría impune, pues Umbreon saliendo del ensayo de teatro presencio aquello. Gyarados ya intuía que los destrozos los había hecho Gabite, así que por eso estaba alerta con él. Por otra parte Umbreon sabía que necesitaría un aliado poderoso, así que se aprovechó de la situación, lo filmo con su celular, y así consiguió sobornar a Gabite. Gabite se dio cuenta ya muy tarde de lo que había hecho. Los dos chicos pudieron resolver sus problemas sin pelear, Gabite ya no quería actuar así, estaba perdiendo demasiado, y Gyarados prefería simplemente no luchar. Al parecer ambos habían llegado a un acuerdo mutuo.

Absol se fue a casa tranquila por fin, ya no tenía ningún presentimiento, ese drama llegaba a su fin. Al día siguiente, Absol y Mightyena estaban con Zoroark, Weavile, Sparks y Houndoom en grupo tonteando antes de clases. Cuando Umbreon llego, todos voltearon a verla, esos días las cosas se habían puesto interesantes con Umbreon.

\- hola – saludo en lugar de amenazar.

Todos notaron algo diferente en ella, claro que solo el tiempo diría que pasaría con Umbreon, pero Absol estaba tranquila, al final, las cosas siempre caían en su lugar, y aunque el drama siguiera alcanzándola al final ella podría seguir adelante como si nada…(esta historia continuara).

**NOTA: Les prometí para la próxima un especial sobre legendarios, en tres partes, pero estas pates serán publicadas de a poco, o sea que quizá publique la parte dos del especial de aquí un mes, tengo algunas historias en lista de espera, y se me está complicando, así que no se enojen si a la próxima se quedan con el suspenso, claro que publicare como siempre todos los martes. GRACIAS por leer, COMENTEN, siempre es bueno saber lo que piensan, y nos leemos el próximo martes. **


	24. Especial Legendario (1 de 3)

POKESECUNDARIA

ESPECIAL LEGENDARIO (1/3)

Un Día para recordar

Takeshi despertó, era su cumpleaños, y por primera vez tendría una fiesta, por primera vez sus amigos vendrían a su casa. Ese era un día especial, había sido de hecho un gran año, de primeras veces. Takeshi bajo las escaleras, su casa siempre le pareció mucho más grande de lo que debería, si solo eran tres pokemons, no necesitaban cuatro plantas, aunque su padre ocupaba una entera con el laboratorio, pero claro, al menos era cómodo. Takeshi entro a la cocina.

\- Buenos días Takeshi, feliz cumpleaños – le dijo su madre bastante calmada, hasta en sus momentos de furia era posible ver una completa paz en su voz.

\- gracias mamá ¿y el desayuno? – pregunto Takeshi, tenía hambre.

\- en un rato, me temo que estuve ocupada preparando algunas cosas para tu fiesta, nunca hemos tenido invitados, y por quienes son, hay que saber atenderlos – dijo su madre, cosa que incomodo a Takeshi, pues veía unas cuantas cosas quizá demasiado elegantes para una simple fiesta de cumpleaños.

\- no exageres mamá, no tienen los complejos de sus padres – dijo Takeshi.

\- más respeto Takeshi, nuestro destino es muy incierto, en especial al estar en frente de seres, que podrían acabar con nuestra existencia solo con desearlo – dijo su madre en un tono frio y cruel, eso intimido a Takeshi.

"debe ser la poke-menopausia" pensó para superar el susto que le dio su madre.

\- Mamá, creo que deberías relajarte – dijo Takeshi nervioso.

\- ve a llamar a tu padre, el desayuno estará listo en un rato – dijo su madre con una actitud más calmada, sin duda era algo impredecible, sobre todo si se trataba de "su especie".

Takeshi obedeció, y fue a buscar a su padre, tuvo que bajar al sótano "la mazmorra rara" pensó Takeshi, sin duda no le gustaba entrar a ese laboratorio, a esas alturas de su vida Takeshi no sabía si había nacido de un huevo como era normal, o había sido creado en laboratorio, y tenía algo de miedo de preguntar sobre su origen. Al llegar su padre miraba unas pantallas, fruncía el ceño, estaba viendo de nuevo una secuencia de ADN.

\- oye papá, mamá ya tiene listo el desayuno.

Entonces su padre sonrió levemente.

\- de acuerdo, feliz cumpleaños por cierto, Takeshi – dijo su padre en un tono serio.

\- ¿Cómo va la investigación? – preguntó Takeshi.

\- bueno, tengo más dudas que cuando comencé, aun no me explico cómo es posible que tengamos esa posibilidad, si se supone, ni siquiera deberíamos estar aquí – dijo su padre, se notaba que pensaba mucho en ello, era algo que lo llenaba de esperanza, al igual que de dudas.

\- y si le preguntas a ya sabes quién – sugirió Takeshi.

\- tú sabes que aun no he podido hablarle, somos de un rango muy bajo, y es una cuestión peligrosa hasta para nosotros – dijo su padre.

Takeshi no dijo nada, sabía que sus padres tenían muchas cosas de las cuales preocuparse, y muchas de ellas estaban muy lejos de la comprensión del legendario adolescente.

Su padre no era nada más ni nada menos que Mewtwo, el primer pokemon legendario no natural, "Un legendario de Probeta", así solían referirse a él otros legendarios que los consideraban seres antinaturales, y eso era bastante ofensivo. El clon de Mew, en fin, tiempo después los creadores de su padre, recrearon el experimento obteniendo como resultado un segundo Mewtwo. Takeshi no conocía la historia completa, al parecer su padre se salió del control de sus creadores e intento destruirlos (ahí el primer hueco, Takeshi no sabía si lo había logrado o no), su madre también huyo (Takeshi ignoraba como), que ambos se encontraran fue una enorme casualidad, y fue inevitable que al ser dos seres de esa naturaleza se unieran contra el mundo, y terminaron juntos. Su madre tomo el nombre de Newtwo, por ser el segundo clon, y bautizaron a su hijo Takeshi (Razón desconocida). El único legendario que siempre les tendió una mano o pata, fue Mew, a Takeshi le era un poco difícil creer que Mew era un legendario del nivel de una deidad Junto con Arceus, Dialga, Palkia y Giratina. Gracias a Mew sus padres ahora formaban parte de ese grupo de legendarios, claro que Takeshi aun era demasiado joven para siquiera codearse con estos.

Takeshi y su padre se sentaron a la mesa del comedor y la comida apareció Flotando, Newtwo solía usar sus poderes constantemente para ayudarse, y ella se sentó, el desayuno estuvo bien, pero claro, por alguna razón los padres de Takeshi, eran demasiado serios, así que la comida nunca era amena. En ese momento se escucho un ruido, un timbre, entonces los tres legendarios vieron a una pequeña criatura rosa entrar flotando y jugueteando, con un paquete entre los brazos.

\- hola a todos, veo que llegue a tiempo para el desayuno – entonces Mew se rio un poco.

\- hola Mew – saludo Takeshi.

Y sus padre saludaron al legendario con solemnidad, al unisonó.

\- bienvenido seas – le dijeron ambos.

\- olvídense de las formalidades, estamos en familia – dijo el pequeño legendario en tono tierno.

Mew era algo parecido a un niño pequeño, era tierno, juguetón, curioso, por eso Takeshi a veces olvidaba que estaba en presencia de una deidad.

\- adelante siéntate con nosotros Mew – invito Newtwo.

\- Gracias, y claro, no me olvide de la ocasión del día, feliz cumpleaños Takeshi – dijo Mew.

\- Gracias Mew – agradeció Takeshi.

Entonces Mew puso el paquete que llevaba consigo frente a Takeshi, era su regalo.

\- ábrelo más tarde – le dijo Mew, y Takeshi obedeció, retirándose para guardar el paquete en su cuarto.

Entre una ligera conversación entre sus padres y Mew, Takeshi se puso a pensar en cuanto le debía a Mew, quizá era un legendario ancestral, pero a veces Takeshi lo consideraba como su hermanito menor, antes de ese año de hecho Mew era su único amigo. Al ser hijo de legendarios, Takeshi había vivido aislado del mundo, recibiendo clases de su padre, y muchas veces encerrado. Su casa quedaba en un risco inaccesible, a menos que uno pudiese volar, pero gracias a la tecnología y poderes psíquicos de sus padres, era imposible detectar la entrada. El único contacto con otros seres que Takeshi tuvo al crecer era mediante la computadora, a veces Takeshi creía que lo único que lo salvo de volverse loco era su cuenta en Poke-book.

**Primer Flashback**

Takeshi estaba dormido, hasta que un violento movimiento lo saco de la cama y aun dormido abrió los ojos, estaba flotando, parado y aun somnoliento frente a su mamá.

\- mamá, es temprano, déjame dormir – pidió inútilmente.

\- ni hablar Takeshi, tú mismo nos exigiste que te enviáramos a la escuela, y todos los que van a la escuela se despiertan a las seis de la mañana – le dijo su madre duramente.

\- está bien, solo que aun no me acostumbro – dijo Takeshi pisando el suelo y poniéndose en marcha.

El primer día de clases de toda la historia de Takeshi, al ser un legendario, no tuvo antes esa oportunidad, pero claro, Mew lo hizo posible. Al inicio cuando le dieron la noticia, Takeshi pensó que su padre había desarrollado algun dispositivo para transformarlo en un pokemon normal y que pudiera ir a la escuela, pero no, sino que resultaba que la secundaria Pokemon, una escuela local, tenía un interesante secreto.

Todo comenzó cuando Raichu, un maestro muy dedicado, fue llamado por Manaphy, para dictar clases particulares a los príncipes del mar. Claro que cuando Raichu se convirtió en director, era buscado por otros legendarios para impartir clases privadas, lo que termino, en la elaboración del mayor secreto de la escuela, unos metros bajo la superficie, había un sótano, donde se impartían clases a esos alumnos especiales, de los que su existencia era mejor guardarla en secreto, todos los profesores que enseñaban ahí firmaban un pacto de confidencialidad, además estos alumnos especiales no tenían permitido entrar en contacto con los alumnos normales. Mew termino enterándose, y pensó que Takeshi apreciaría la oportunidad de ir a la escuela.

Takeshi durante su primer día estuvo nervioso, desde ya, era algo completamente extraño, no sería una escuela común, y al igual que muchos legendarios no aceptaban a su padres, quizá el seria el bulleado. La entrada se encontraba apartada del resto de estructuras de la escuela. "Una entrada secreta" pensaba Takeshi entras cruzaba el umbral, y entraba junto con su padres en un ascensor que descendió unos metros. Takeshi a penas si tenía consigo una mochila, un cuaderno, bolígrafo, y nada más, se sentía intimidado por esta experiencia, por más que era lo que deseaba. Al abrirse la puerta del ascensor, vio una agradable estancia con muebles, hasta donde él sabía eso no era parte de una escuela, y vio ahí a varios pokemons, de aspecto joven, sin duda, sus compañeros, de entre ellos reconoció a algunos por su especie, pero otros le resultaron completamente desconocidos. No había padres, que vergüenza, llegar el primer día al final y escoltado por tus padres. Entonces, un pokemon pequeño y de color naranja se acerco.

\- Buenos días, Señores, ya hablamos por teléfono, soy el directo Raichu, director de la secundaria Pokemon, y director del programa de educación especial para legendarios, es un placer conocerlos – dijo el director Raichu de forma amable.

\- me alegra conocerlo, venimos a dejar a nuestro hijo – dijo Mewtwo sonando algo inseguro.

\- descuide, a base de la información que nos proporciono, determinamos las clases más adecuadas para Takeshi, y creo que se llevara muy bien con los demás, son un grupo reducido, no se preocupen por la seguridad, ya es hora de que Takeshi se reúna con los otros – dijo el director.

\- Nos vemos luego Takeshi, aprovecha las clases – dijo su padre.

\- regresa a casa en cuanto las clases termine, por favor – pido su madre.

\- adelante, por aquí, no seas tímido – lo animo el director.

Takeshi tenía un nudo en la garganta, estaba algo aterrado, no sabía muy bien como acercare a hablar con los otros, a suerte el director, que curiosamente era más bajito que él, y eso que aun no tenía el tamaño de sus padres, le ayudo.

\- Diancie, acércate – dijo el director.

Entonces un pokemon del que Takeshi nunca había oído hablar se acerco, era Diancie.

\- sí, dígame señor – dijo ella muy amablemente y sonriendo.

\- él será nuestro nuevo alumno, por favor Diancie, acompáñalo durante el día para que se sienta bienvenido, y has que los demás se presenten con él – indico el director, entonces él también se retiro de la sala. Takeshi no sabía que decir.

\- hola, me llamo Diancie, ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto muy amable aquella chica.

\- me llamo Takeshi – dijo apenas Takeshi.

\- ¿estás bien? Parece que estuvieras aterrado – dijo Diancie preocupada.

\- es que, no sé qué hacer – admitió Takeshi por alguna razón estaba confiando en esa chica.

\- tranquilo, yo te ayudare en lo que pueda – dijo Diancie sonriéndole.

\- nunca antes había podido hablar con nadie, estuve encerrado toda mi vida – explico Takeshi.

\- entiendo descuida, yo pase por lo mismo, soy el pokemon singular, mis padres fueron Carbinks, y esperaban a una hija normal, pero nací yo, una mutación espontanea, creyeron, y me escondieran hasta que Xerneas un día aprecio en la puerta de nuestra casa, diciendo que yo era un legendario, descuida, todos aquí tenemos historias muy raras – le confesó Diancie haciendo que Takeshi sonriera un poco.

\- muchas gracias – agradeció Takeshi.

\- vamos, conocerás al resto de nosotros – dijo tomándolo de la pata y guiándolo al interior de esa estancia donde estaban los demás pokemons.

\- Atención todos, hay un nuevo compañero, él es Takeshi – lo presento Diancie entusiasmada.

\- hola – dijo Takeshi algo avergonzado, hasta donde él había visto eso no debía ser así.

Pero todos se acercaron en actitud pasiva y alegre.

\- hola, yo soy Lat, el latios y ella es mi hermana Tia, la latias – dijo El dragón psíquico con voz firme y amable.

\- es un placer – dijo Tia también amable.

\- Hola, yo soy Keldeo, futuro espadachín místico – se presento Keldeo con ánimo.

\- Hola, mi nombre es Silver, el lugia, bienvenido – le dijo Silver.

\- hola, yo soy Phione – se presento la pequeña pokemon azul.

\- y yo soy Gen5, por favor solo dime Gen – dijo ese Genesect.

Takeshi se sintió mejor de repente, no solo porque habían sido amables, sino porque, eran un grupo bastante peculiar, quizá sería aceptado.

\- oye Takeshi, ¿Cuál es tu especie? La verdad no puedo identificar de dónde vienes – pregunto Keldeo curioso.

\- bueno, mis padres fueron clonados a partir del ADN de Mew, se nos bautizó Mewtwo – trato de explicar Takeshi.

\- vaya Gen, ya no eres el único clon aquí – dijo Lat algo bromista, y al parecer a Gen no le gusto ese comentario.

\- ¿otro clon? – dudo Takeshi.

\- veras, la especie de Gen, los Genesect, también son legendarios artificiales – explico Tia.

Ese día Takeshi no solo hizo amigos por primera vez, sino conoció a quien sería su rival, Gen.

**De vuelta a la Realidad**

Ya era la hora del almuerzo, y Mew seguía en la casa, y despues de la comida se fue, deseándole suerte a Takeshi en su fiesta. Su madre, si bien no era exactamente la típica ama de casa, encontraba relajante cocinar y decorar, pero su pasatiempo favorito era estar en los exteriores y probar el máximo de su fuerza, claro que ese día se dedico completamente a esas pequeñas labores mundanas para darle forma a la fiesta de su único hijo. En unas horas llegarían los invitados de su hijo, quizá Gen, era hijo de legendarios del mismo rango que ellos, pero Silver era el hijo de Lugia, el pokemon que supuestamente reo la luna, el que calmo a las aves legendarias, obviamente esos legendarios jovenes debían ser bien atendidos según Newtwo.

Takeshi estaba sorprendido de lo que su madre fue capaz de hacer, pero Takeshi creía que era demasiado. Era extraño estar esperando a que sus amigos llegaran, en especial porque solo eran seis, Takeshi esperaba que a fiesta de cumpleaños no fuera una mala idea. En eso se escucho el sonido típico del "timbre" aunque Takeshi no podía decirle a eso un timbre era como una alarma de intruso muy cerca de la entrada, por eso en las invitaciones había un código de seguridad, eso sí le pareció exagerado a Takeshi, pero le alegraba saber que los padres de sus amigos también eran así de exagerados con la seguridad. Entonces la entrada se abrió y la primera en llegar fue Diancie, la cual al ver a Takeshi lo abrazo efusivamente.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Takeshi – le dijo. Takeshi estaba algo confundido, no esperaba un abrazo.

\- Gracias, Di, pasa, eres la primera en llegar – le dijo Takeshi.

Desde el primer día Diancie, se convirtió en su mejor amiga, siempre era buena con Takeshi, y le ayudaba a comprender las cosas que desconocía, siempre sonriéndole, Takeshi solía pensar que era así de linda por el tipo Hada.

Diancie entonces le entrego un sobre a Takeshi.

\- ábrelo después, no sabía muy bien que regalarte – le dijo Diancie.

\- gracias, pero no tenías que molestarte – dijo Takeshi aunque en realidad estaba ansioso por saber que era.

Diancie estaba curioseando en la casa de Takeshi, cuando alguien más entro, llegaron los hermanos Lat y Tia. Y no pasaron ni unos minutos hasta que llego Keldeo, escoltado por Virizion, que era como su mamá, avergonzando un poco al aprendiz con esto, al cabo de unos minutos llego Phione. Silver fue el siguiente, llegando relativamente tarde, al parecer su padre no estaba muy de acuerdo con dejarlo salir, era algo nuevo para muchos de los legendarios jóvenes, y al final llego Gen, diciendo que no tenía muchas ganas de ir. Su rivalidad con Takeshi aunque era amistosa, a veces se tornaba feroz.

**Segundo Flashback**

Takeshi y Gen eran los únicos dos pokemons que tomaban la clase de Genetica avanzada, entonces el profesor Reuniclus se volteo.

\- a ver díganme ¿porque el genoma femenino es más dominante, a la hora de determinar la especie? – preguntó el profesor.

\- Porque existe un genoma clave que tiene la hembra – dijo Gen orgulloso.

\- cierto, pero no es concluyente, a ver Takeshi, podrías aportar algo – dijo el profesor.

\- claro, el genoma clave de la especie de hecho solo se encuentra en el gameto femenino, debido que en la ovogénesis este perdura – dijo Takeshi tranquilo, recordando lo que le decía su padre.

\- pero Profesor, se le olvido decir que los gametos masculinos tambien lo poseen, por ejemplo cuando se da la elección de la especie cuando la crianza es con un ditto – dijo Gen.

\- en ese caso se llama genoma dominante, no clave – dijo Takeshi entrando en el juego.

\- pues ese genoma dominante vendría ser lo mismo que el genoma clave, solo aplicado a otro caso… – protesto Gen, era competitivo, no solo ya no era la novedad entre su grupo, sino que ahora no era más el sabiondo de la genética, y eso hacía que compitiera constamente con takeshi, el profesor practicante no dijo nada el resto de la clase, pues sus dos alumno terminaron discutiendo el tema por sí mismos, aunque algo fuera de control, esa fue la primera vez que se enfrentaron, la segunda vez, fue en la clase de batalla pokemon terminando en un empate, a continuación compitieron por la mejor identidad falsa para Poke-book, al parecer Takeshi no era el único con una, llegaban a competir en las cosas más tontas, pero aun así se tenían respeto mutuo.

**Y de nuevo a la realidad**

Sin duda más que una fiesta era una reunión, estaban tranquilo pasando el rato, haciendo bromas, tonterías, incluso Takeshi saco su consola e hicieron un campeonato de videojuegos, comieron, en un momento, Silver dijo algo que a todos les pareció raro.

\- …no se suponía que esto era una fiesta – dijo Silver mientras tomaba el mando de la consola e iniciaba partida contra Lat.

\- es cierto, es una reunión, no una fiesta – dijo Diancie tranquila.

\- ¿a que se refieren? – pregunto Lat que se había divertido.

\- las fiestas son diferentes, nunca han visto esa película "proyecto xy", bueno, ahí exageraron, pero una fiesta es así, los pokemon bailan, hacen locuras, no es como esto – dijo Silver.

\- en lo personal odie esa película, pero piénselo chicos, a penas si somos siete, sería imposible hacer una fiesta, alguna vez vi a una chica en Poke-book invitando a todo el mundo a su fiesta porque faltaba gente, y eso que tenía 75 invitados confirmados – dijo Tia.

\- el precio de ser semi dioses – dijo Gen en tono bromista.

\- lo siento por esto, no supuse que resultaría así – dijo Takeshi.

\- no te culpes, igual es divertido, además, era muy obvio que esto sucedería – lo animo Diancie.

\- además las fiestas sirven también para ligar con chicas, y seamos honestos, entre legendarios eso no se puede – dijo Lat.

\- ustedes quizá no, yo aun puedo enamorarme – dijo Phione llena de ilusión.

\- ¿de quién? Un ditto – Bromeo Lat, ganándose un golpe de su hermana y también de Phione.

\- no seas grosero – le regaño Tia.

\- No sé, en teoría Gen y Takeshi también podrían – divago un poco Keldeo.

\- ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto Diancie algo interesada.

\- bueno, yo soy un aprendiz que se formo de la nada y fui educado por mis maestros; Diancie, tu eres el pokemon singular; Silver nació de un huevo sin madre, lo cual es raro; Lat y Ti nacieron para tomar el lugar de sus padres cuando estos ya no estén y también nacieron de la nada; pero Takeshi y Gen si tienen padre y madre, así que es más que obvio – dijo Keldeo.

\- Sí pero para que Takeshi consiga novia, tendría que clonarse a sí mismo – bromeo Gen causando que los chicos presentes se rieran, las chicas y Takeshi no lo tomaron tan divertido.

\- y que hay de ti, tendrías que secuestrar un Cabutops hembra, modificarla hasta convertirla en Genesect, borrar su memoria, y rezar para que no te rechace – dijo Takeshi defendiéndose del comentario anterior, y todos ya sabían que iba comenzar otra pelea.

\- pues no tendría que rezar, pero gracias por tu interés, tú en cambio tendrías que usar tus trucos psíquicos para siquiera te soporte – dijo Gen.

\- yo soy un galán, en cambio tu eres un bicho en una lata – reto Takeshi, la pela subía de nivel.

\- eso dice el ditto 2.0 – dijo Gen que no pensaba perder.

\- al menos no soy una mezcla de robot y la hormiga atómica – se burlo Takeshi.

\- ¡BASTA LOS DOS!, que inmaduros – grito Diancie para calmarlos.

Silver y Lat aplaudieron, pues hacer que Diancie se impaciente, era una hazaña impactante.

Luego se eso, la reunión duro un rato más cuando Cobalion, fue a buscar Keldeo, y las tres horas de permiso de Silver se acabaron, todos comenzaron a irse de a poco, solo faltaba Diancie. Ella llamaba a casa para que uno de sus guardias fuera a recogerla y escoltarla, era como una princesa en muchos aspectos.

\- y ¿cuánto va a tardar tu guardián? – pregunto Takeshi.

\- tardara unos 10 minutos – dijo Diancie sonriendo.

\- sabes, me gustaría haber hecho un fiesta de verdad – dijo Takeshi.

\- no es lo importante, sino divertirte con tus amigos en tu cumpleaños – dijo Diancie dulcemente.

\- sí, pero, siempre hablamos de lo que otros pokemons hacen, y nunca podremos hacer, sé que somos criaturas excepcionales, pero no es justo que no podamos tener una vida normal, como tu Di, te tratan como una princesa, pero solo eres una chica – dijo Takeshi.

\- ¿solo una chica? – dudo Diancie algo triste.

\- no me refería a eso, quiero decir, tienes guardias, nunca has salido sola, no podrás tener un novio, nunca colgaras un selfie, no iras de compras de con tus amigas, ni nada que hacen las chicas, pero te lo mereces, eres genial – le dijo Takeshi, sacándole una sonrisa.

\- no es lo importante, y soy feliz como legendaria – dijo Diancie.

\- sí, pero, creo que lo merecemos aunque sea un rato, poder ser adolescentes normales, incluso Gen, admítelo, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer si no fueras el pokemon singular? – planteo Takeshi.

\- me gustaría ir a la playa, sin tener que movilizar a todo un escuadrón de mis guardianes, tomar un helado en la calle, y también ir al cine, y me gustaría también tener un novio – admitió Diancie sonrojándose al final.

\- vez, todos en el fondo queremos eso, la verdad me gustaría tener esa oportunidad cuando menos un rato – dijo Takeshi.

Entonces la alarma revelo que un par de guardias estaban en la entrada, así que Diancie se marcho. Takeshi entonces, después de ayudar a su madre a Limpiar un rato, y de recoger su consola de la sala. Fue a su cuarto, api sobre su cama los regalos de sus amigos, y el de Mew. Takeshi comenzó a abrirlos desde el más grande ala más pequeño. El más grande era de Silver, un par de audífonos de marca y un mando de consola, buen regalo; Gen le regalo una caja, dentro de otra caja, dentro de una caja más grande dentro de otra caja, que estaban empaquetadas como para no ser abiertas jamás, y una vez que termino de quitar toda la envoltura encontró un libro que desde hacía tiempo Takeshi había querido leer desde que averiguo de él por internet, pero al no poder salir, no lo había comprado "leyendas Urbanas, Legendarios Clonados", sin duda Gen era odioso, pero sí sabía ser un buen amigo; Lat y Tia entre los dos le dieron el regalo más místico, una Tabla Mente, aquello era un objeto muy raro, y útil para potenciar los poderes psíquicos. El regalo de Mew tenía una tarjeta muy peculiar, decía "no le digas a tus padres de este regalo, prohibido ue lo sepan, por favor, sino comenzarían a interrogarme y ya sabes como son, por cierto, yo me ocupare de pagar la cuenta, pero no abuses", y no era para menos, era un celular, Takeshi nunca tuvo uno, y se emociono al verlo. Phione le regalo un par de juegos nuevos para su consola, Keldeo le regalo una Katana, que no era mal regalo, pero sin duda era algo que no esperaba recibir, pero era típico de Keldeo. Y por último el regalo de Diancie, en ese sobre, habían pequeños diamantes rosados, Takeshi sabía que ese era el toque personal de su amiga, y los guardo, en el sobre había una foto de todos los legendarios de su clase juntos, y un estuche plano, Takeshi encontró eso interesante y lo abrió, era uno de esos dije en mitades que se comparten con otro, en el que estaba ahí decía "por siempre", y tenía forma de media estrella, y una tarjeta que decía "en el mío dice: mejores amigos". Takeshi sabía que regalar algo tan sentimental como eso era típico de Diancie, pero lo apreciaba, así que tomo el dije y se lo coloco como una pulsera, llevarlo en el cuello seria más obvio.

Ese día acababa, Takeshi entonces antes de dormir, entro a Poke-book, algo de 10 pokemons, comentaron en su biografía por sus cumpleaños, según su poke-book, él era un kadabra, al igual que Silver era una laprass, Gen era un cabutops y Diancie era una carbink. Reviso lo que decían, encontró como unos 6 "FC" de desconocidos, Diancie, Silver y Phione dejaron en cambio buenos mensajes de cumpleaños, pero el que más le interesaba a Takeshi, era el numero 10, de parte de alguien que era muy especial para él.

**Tercer Flashback**

Todo comenzó casia inicios de año, cuando Takeshi agregaba personas de la Secundaria Pokemon a su poke-book, mandando solicitudes a quienes sea, cuando en una de esas le llego un mensaje.

"quien eres?" era de alguien que aun no había aceptado su solicitud, "disculpa, solo estaba agregando pokemons" dijo Takeshi, porque no iba a decir que era un legendario adolescente con una falsa identidad, "porque quieres agregarme?" pregunto el remitente. "es que vi tus publicaciones, no son tontas, así que me pareció una buena idea, está bien si ignoras mi solicitud" respondió Takeshi. En ese momento la persona con la que conversaba le acepto la solicitud y le envió una carita feliz, el nombre de ese alguien era "Kirlia Sensorial", era una chica, tenía un hermano, y asistía a la secundaria pokemon. Desde ese día conversaban mucho, eran confidentes, al menos hasta donde Takeshi podía confesarle lo hacía, en un momento esos mensaje subieron de tono, o mejor dicho todo comenzó con un "quiero conocerte" departe de Kirlia, "por qué?" le respondió Takeshi obviamente no iba a decirle que se encontraran, pero él también quería conocerla, "es que desde hace tiempo confió mucho en ti, y eres diferente a otros chicos, creo que me gustas" fue su respuesta "yo también creo que siento algo por ti" le respondió Takeshi. Desde ese día Takeshi, tenía la esperanza de conocerla en persona a Kirlia, era curioso, más de una vez la vio desde lejos en la escuela, por una ventanillas que estaban en los techos de los salones subterráneos del programa especial, y en más de una ocasión fantaseo con caminar junto a ellas, tomarse de las manos, y ese tipo de cosas, claro que dadas las condiciones era imposible. Y eso confesión solo había ocurrido hacia dos semanas.

**Otra vez la realidad**

Takeshi, leyó el mensaje de cumpleaños de Kirlia "Espero hoy día haber estado ahí de alguna manera, quisiera haber estado ahí para abrazarte, y desearte un feliz cumpleaños, y tú no eres el único que puede pedir deseos hoy, pues yo pedí el deseo, de conocerte algun día" decía, Takeshi no sabía qué hacer, era imposible encontrarse, o mejor dicho si lo hacía, no sabía que esperar de Kirlia, no sabría cómo explicarle lo de la identidad falsa y el hecho de ser una leyenda urbana y el clon de un legendario, las chicas de ahora veían películas sobre pokemons Vampiros de los cuales se enamoraban, pero cual era la posibilidad de que eso ocurriese en la vida real aplicado al caso de Takeshi, esto lo dejaba dudando, quería verla cara a cara aunque sea una vez. Tal era el deseo de este legendario que guiaría a sus amigos a la más extraña aventura de sus vidas… (Esta historia continuara, alguna vez).

**Nota: como ya explique la parte 2/3 la subiré de aquí un tiempo, tengo historias atrasadas que algunos me pidieron por mensaje privado que prometí para antes del especial de Halloween, pero no habrá martes que no suba historia, así que nos leemos pronto. COMENTEN que les pareció, dejen FAVS Y FOLLWS, si les gusto, y denle una chequeada a la otra historia que estoy escribiendo, que es más madura y oscura que esta, y seguro que alguien le gustara. GRACIAS por leer. **


	25. Malas coincidencias (parte 1)

**Nota previa: quizá no es la protagonista, pero nótese el discreto cameo de Gloom (esta fue una nota con cierto sarcasmo). Disfruten.**

POKESECUNDARIA

Libro 2: Superación y otras cosas

MALAS COINCIDENCIAS (parte 1)

Eran más de las dos de la mañana, y lamentablemente, Arcanine no estaba dormido, estaba cansado, en frente de la computadora, pero no porque él lo quisiera, sino porque, tenía que terminar un trabajo de 20 hojas que debía entregar al día siguiente a primera hora, un trabajo para la clase de Ciencias del Fuego, sobre los materiales resultantes de la combustión de ciertos materiales. Y por fin, a las 2:09 de la mañana termino, y pudo imprimirlo. Arcanine era el único de su clase que debía entregar el trabajo, debido a que por mala suerte y un injusto destino, el profesor Pyroar lo odiaba, todo comenzó cuando Arcanine alguna vez se burlo de la habilidad nerviosismo, y el profesor lo escucho, además, luego de eso, algun alumno le jugó un broma al profesor mojando su silla, y obviamente tener la cola mojada no le gusto al profesor, se enojo, Arcanine no tuvo nada que ver con la broma, pero en su mochila, apareció un aspersor con agua, muy sospechosos en un tipo fuego, a suerte el director no se entero, pero desde ese día, Arcanine se gano el odio de su profesor. Tratar de explicarle eso a los adultos era inútil. Esa tarea se la gano por llegar 5 minutos tarde, y a su amigo Magmar que llego 10 minutos tarde a la clase, solo lo mando a entregar un cuestionario de una hoja, sin duda Arcanine tenía problemas. Una vez que lo termino de imprimir, lo puso en un folder, y a su mochila, entonces sin poder hacer nada más, se fue a dormir, solo esperaba despertarse o suficientemente temprano ese martes como para llegar a tiempo a la clase del profesor Pyroar.

Se despertó a la seis a y cuarenta, y dándose cuenta de la hora hizo todo a prisa, ni siquiera desayuno, solo puso café en una botella, y tomo algo para comer en el camino. Salio a toda velocidad para llegar temprano, pero estaba cansando, y sin duda ese día se había revelado su lado zombi. Arcanine no solía tomar café, pero sabía que lo necesitaría para sobrevivir hasta el final del día sin terminar dormido en una clase. Lo Logro, llego a tiempo a la clase del profesor Pyroar. Todo estaba saliendo bien, entrego su épico trabajo y toda la clase lucho por permanecer despierto, no fue fácil, pero lo logro, Arcanine había logrado sobrevivir a las primeras horas del día. En realidad a Arcanine le gustaba que lo retasen, odiaba el éxito fácil, un tanto por orgullo y testarudez, pero también por honor, su especie era legendaria, debía hacerle honor a eso. Esa batalla constante contra el profesor Pyroar solo era un reto más, y cumplir con sus injustas tareas y salir victorioso, era lo mejor.

Al terminar la clase, Arcanine, estaba muerto de sueño, y solo eran las dos primeras horas, de camino al baño bebió el café que tenía preparado, estaba tibio, pero lamentablemente por el sueño, olvido ponerle azúcar así que estaba terriblemente amargo. Sin duda el sueño le estaba jugando sucio. Al entrar al baño, algo le pareció diferente, estaba vacío, pero era como si nunca hubiera estado antes ahí, se lavó la cara y una vez más despierto, comenzó a cuestionarse porque ese baño no le resultaba conocido, llevaba años estudiando en la misma escuela, no era la primera vez que entraba al baño. Arcanine pensó que el sueño le estaba haciendo ver cosas, entro en una de las casetas y después de hacer lo suyo, mientras se arreglaba el pelo antes de salir escucho que alguien entraba, pero los pasos eran de varios pokemons, pero lo realmente raro fue cuando comenzaron hablar, pues eran voces femeninas, el olfato agudo de Arcanine, detecto olor a perfume femenino floral, así que asomo un poco los ojos para ver hacía afuera, y vio a tres chicas, Gloom, Cherrim y Sunflora.

-… Me alegra tanto por ti, Gloom – decía Cherrim bastante feliz. En eso Arcanine recién se daba cuenta del embrollo en el que se había metido.

\- aun no estoy segura de que deba decirle que sí – dijo Gloom algo tímida.

\- vamos, fue tan lindo como te invito a salir, fue perfecto, y después de lo que te hizo ese inicial idiota, te lo mereces – la animo Sunflora.

\- pero ¿y si es una broma? O tal vez perdio una apuesta – cuestiono Gloom algo triste.

\- Gloom, sé que todos te han estado molestando mucho, pero Weepinbell, nunca fue grosero contigo, de hecho fue amable, tengo un sexto sentido par esto, de verdad le gustas, dile que sí, vamos Gloom – insistió Cherrim se notaba que ese tipo de cosas le gustaban.

\- ¿o aun te gusta el idiota de Ivysaur? – pregunto Sunflora.

\- saben deben dejar de llamar a Ivysaur idiota, fue mi culpa, yo termine persiguiéndolo hasta su casa, y no estuvo bien, lo acose prácticamente – dijo Gloom avergonzada.

\- pero no por eso, tenía que aparecerse de repente con Bayleef – reclamo Sunflora.

\- la verdad me alegra que este con alguien, solo me siento mal de haber perdido mi oportunidad por ser acosadora – dijo Gloom ligeramente más animada.

\- en todo caso, debes olvidarte de Ivysaur, dale una oportunidad a Weepinbell, el sabe cómo es ser molestado por todos, así que te entiende, además creo que te gusta un poco – insinuó Cherrim.

\- bueno, es lindo a su modo – dijo Gloom contenta. Las tres amigas se rieron cuando alguien más entro al baño, y las tres se fueron.

Arcanine no podía creerlo, estaba en el baño de chicas, había ocurrido por accidente, estaba tan aturdido por el sueño, que no se fijo a cual baño entro, pero eso no cambiaba que estaba en el baño de chicas. Si alguien lo sabía su reputación y su honor se irían por el retrete, ninguna chica volvería a salir con él, estaba en una situación peligrosa, no sabía si llamar a uno de sus amigos para que lo ayudara, o no sabía si atreverse a salir por el frente, que terrible. Como no pudo verlo, si en vez de los típicos escritos estúpidos, estaba escrito en una paredes con marcador rosa "Me gusta mi mejor amigo, que hago?" y abajo una lista de respuestas, junto con corazones, que no eran los que había en el baño de chicos con parejas falsas y ridículas, sino eran confesiones de amor anónimas, como no pudo darse cuenta de eso. Arcanine, estaba nervioso, se fijo la hora aun tenía un par de minutos, antes de que comenzara su clase. Tenía que hacer algo. De improviso la puerta se abrió, y en frente de él, una chica que no conocía. Arcanine se quedo frio, lo habían visto, hubiera preferido que el inodoro se lo llevase, pero no, entonces la chica hablo.

\- si eres medio hembra, no tienes que preocuparte, yo no tengo prejuicios – dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa – pero si estás aquí por equivocación, más vale que me expliques porque – dijo ella bastante tranquila.

A Arcanine le ofendió un poco que pensara que él era medio hembra, pero mejor se lo explicaba, antes de meterse en más problemas.

\- Por favor no le digas a nadie, terminaría humillado de por vida, estaba de sueño, ayer me quede haciendo un trabajo hasta las dos de la mañana, y no me fije, por favor no le digas a nadie – dijo Arcanine, se sentía humillado por estar rogando, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

\- descuida, entiendo eso, en mi otra escuela, también por desvelarme haciendo un trabajo, termine cayéndome a una zanja, y todo el día tuve que andar enlodada, fue lo peor, a suerte me cambiaron a esta escuela, descuida, te ayudare – dijo ella.

\- muchas gracias – dijo Arcanine aliviado, quizá era por el sueño, o porque ella ofreció ayudarlo, pero de repente esa chica brillaba con luz propia. Ella vigilo hasta que no hubo nadie en el pasillo y lo saco sin que nadie lo viera.

\- te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste, sino creo que hubiera muerto de vergüenza – dijo Arcanine.

\- no exageres, nadie ha muerto de vergüenza – dijo su rescatadora.

\- yo pude haber sido el primero – dijo Arcanine. Y ella se rio.

\- pareces ligeramente egocéntrico, por cierto, me llamo Lina – se presento ella, con naturalidad.

\- Yo soy Arcanine, y ¿por qué dices que parezco egocéntrico? – pregunto Arcanine.

\- hablaste de cómo te humillarías, y comenzaste dos frases seguidas con "Yo" – dijo ella con esa naturalidad que resultaba agradable.

\- bueno, debo admitirlo, sí soy algo egocéntrico – dijo Ligeramente avergonzado, no esperaba que esa chica fuese tan despierta, ni mucho menos que tuviera esa honestidad, pero le agradaba.

\- eso es bueno, al menos lo aceptas y no te agrada, del todo, pero lo aceptas – dijo ella sonriendo.

\- Oye Lina, después de la escuela, que te parece si te llevo a tomar algo, a donde quieras, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que me ayudaras – ofreció Arcanine.

\- claro, nos vemos luego en la puerta, y ten cuidado, se nota que no dormiste más de unas cuatro horas – dijo Lina en lo que se retiraba.

Arcanine no estaba seguro de lo que había hecho "¿La invite a salir?" se pregunto, pero si lo había hecho, era un victoria, le había dicho que sí, además, había algo en ella que le resultaba agradable, incluso inspirador, era linda, pero no tanto como otras pokemon, pero aun así, tenía algo especial, quizá era el sueño, o que lo había rescatado, pero Arcanine quería volver a ver a Lina.

Arcanine entro a sus clases llegando un segundo antes de que el profesor entrara, ahí estaban sus amigos, Luxio y Magmar, Acanine no dijo gran cosa, no iba a contarles de su pequeña aventura en el baño de chicas, seria arriesgarse a dos meses de burlas, y un año de "te acuerdas que Arcanine entro al baño de chicas", así que mejor guardárselo. Una vez terminada a clase, Arcanine estaba de nuevo cansado, saco el café que tenía en la mochila, y le bebió, haciendo muecas porque estaba amargo, en ese instante recordó que olvido ponerle azúcar.

\- te vez terrible – comento Magmar.

\- ya sé, soy un desastre, no dormí por ese estúpido trabajo del estúpido profesor – dijo Acanine.

\- pues si te hace sentir mejor, podrías decirle al director Raichu, escuche que si entiende – dijo Luxio aunque él mismo no estaba muy convencido.

\- si claro, como si alguien va a creer que un profesor me odia – se quejo sarcástico Arcanine.

\- solo era una sugerencia – dijo Luxio.

\- perdón, supongo que no estoy muy bien – se explico Arcanine, no le gustaba se pesado.

\- bueno, entonces te viene de maravilla, que tu pelea con Lucario la pospusieran para mañana, sino seguro que te mata de un golpe – dijo Magmar.

Era cierto, ya eran las semifinales del torneo, solo quedaban unas cuantas batallas entre los más fuertes de la escuela, el último fin de semana habían terminado las rondas previas, y ahora solo quedaban unos cuantos en competencia. Arcanine, se había olvidado por completo de su pelea con Lucario, sin mencionar su posible cita con Lina, así que realmente eso le venía de maravilla. La verdad muchos creían que ciertos pokemons solo estaban ahí, por ser evoluciones finales, aunque algunos que eran evoluciones intermedias aun se defendían.

\- sí, menos mal, al menos hoy día parece que tengo suerte – presumió levemente.

\- a ver dinos ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto Luxio que sospechaba que había algo más.

\- bueno, conocí una chica, y después de la escuela saldremos un rato – dijo Arcanine.

\- ¿Qué no estabas detrás de Flareon? – le recordó Magmar.

\- estaba, tu lo dijiste, hasta que Flareon, prefirió a un inicial cantante en vez de a él – le recordó Luxio, sin mala intensión, solo era divertido recordar las derrotas de Arcanine el perfecto.

\- bueno, ella se lo pierde, además ya no me importa – se defendió Arcanine.

Arcanine de hecho parecía perfecto en muchas formas, era un atleta, un pokemon nacido para el competitivo, tenía buenas notas, pero eso sí, a veces se le subía a la cabeza, cuando pensaba en una cosa, era incapaz de pensar en otras, y por eso agradecía tener amigos de esa clase, honestos hasta ser odiosos, que evitaran que su ego se saliera de control, porque otros pokemons incluso lo miraban con cierta reverencia, incluso estaba entre los favoritos para ganar el torneo, pero claro, también tenía sus errores y debilidades, como cualquiera.

Arcanine tuvo que terminar de beber esa botella de café amargo para mantenerse despierto todo el día, quizá haber invitado Lina a salir ese día, no había sido una buena idea, pues para el final del día terminaría molido. En un momento, se quedo inmóvil mirando el jardín de la fachada de la escuela, entonces vio a Gloom, quizá era por el sueño, o porque en realidad Arcanine tenía un lado chismoso, pero quizá saber que había pasado con ella, así que la siguió con la mirada, y vio que se encontró con Weepinbell, ella se sonrojaba y él le sonreía, y le decía cosas que por el murmullo general de la salida, Arcanine no logro escuchar y ambos se fueron, se hubieran ido tomados de la mano, pero Weepinbell no tenía manos, ni siquiera patas, apenas un par de hojas, y Gloom sostenía una de ellas, eran una pareja súper dispareja, pero por alguna razón Arcanine pensó que eran adorables y luego pensó "estoy en medio de un colapso mental por dormir poco". En eso vio a Lina, ella lo saludo desde lejos, se despedía de su amiga Fletchinder, y de Flareon, eso no era bueno, Flareon y ella parecían amigas muy cercanas, así que Arcanine entro en pánico, pero respiro hondo y se calmo, lo peor que podría pasar seria que Flareon le diga que antes estaba tras de ella, Arcanine conocía a Flareon, ella no era de esas chicas que hablan peste de los demás. Pero seria incomodo. Flareon se fue, y Lina avanzo hasta donde estaba Arcanine.

\- bien, vamos antes de que te duermas parado – dijo ella al verlo.

Arcanine asintió, le agrado que ella fuera considerada con su falta de sueño, Lina caminaba tranquila a su lado, y Arcanine se preguntaba si tenía una oportunidad con ella, pues ella lo estaba viendo con su cara de zombi, y se conocieron en el baño de chicas, además ella no era del tipo de chicas que se impresionaba fácilmente, se notaba, y dadas las circunstancias las probabilidades jugaban en su contra.

\- es aquí, adoro esta cafetería – dijo Lina de improviso señalando una pequeña cafetería.

\- bien, entremos – dijo Arcanine algo confundido, que Lina hablara lo tomo de sorpresa mientras analizaba su situación, el sueño hacía que estuviera lento.

Entraron se sentaron, y Arcanine solo queria café para poder resistir sin cometer el pecado de quedarse dormido mientras Lina le hablaba.

\- veo que no debiste tener un buen día – dijo Lina.

\- de hecho fue mejor de lo que crees, hoy tenía una pelea de las finales, pero la pospusieron para mañana, y pude sobrevivir sin quedarme dormido – dijo Arcanine tranquilo, aunque queriendo agregar "y te conocí ", pero por sus bajas probabilidades de éxito, tenía que ser precavido.

\- ya veo, vaya suerte – dijo Lina tranquila, al parecer la conversación no le despertaba mucho interés, cosa que Arcanine odio. Entonces llego una chica que atendía las mesas, les dio los menús y los dejo.

\- y ¿Qué es lo que deseas? – pregunto Arcanine a Lina, intentando buscar una oportunidad.

\- solo quiero un poco de helado de bayas picantes, el de aquí es excelente – dijo ella bastante animada.

\- ¿enserio? – dudo Arcanine, el helado simplemente no era algo propio de un tipo fuego.

\- sí, me encanta el helado, me encanta sentir como se derrite en la boca, además, no soy muy convencional, también me gusta nadar, y trepar a los arboles – dijo Lina bastante orgullosa.

\- suena interesante – dijo Arcanine sin pensar.

\- sabes, cuando alguien dice interesante, se refiere a que le parece raro, pero no quiere ofender al otro pokemon – dijo Lina, y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa chica era completamente diferente a lo que Arcanine conocía hasta entonces.

\- perdón, es cierto, me parece raro, supongo que yo soy más convencional – dijo Arcanine.

\- creo que tu y yo somos polos opuestos – dijo Lina, y eso no le agrado a Arcanine, pero de repente la chica volvió para tomar su orden, un café, y una poción de helado de bayas picantes. Y cuando se fue Arcanine, tuvo que preguntar.

\- ¿a qué te refieres con polos puestos? – pregunto sin saber que esperar.

\- bueno, ya sé que como pokemon de pelea tengo serias desventajas tácticas, en cambio, conozco pokemons que matarían por tus estadísticas, además de que se nota que te importa lo que piensen de ti, en cambio, a mi simplemente no me importa, me gusta ser espontanea, y tu pareces analizar muy bien lo que haces, te importa mejorar, en cambio yo estoy conforme con lo que soy, y claro, ya de por sí veo que eres muy competitivo y algo vanidoso, yo en cambio prefiero seguir la corriente y ser natural – dijo Lina sonriente, las cosas no pintaban bien para Arcanine, esa chica lo estaba leyendo como a aun libro, y todo lo que él sabía de ella, era lo que ella le decía.

\- sin duda, no me esperaba eso – dijo Arcanine sin saber que más decir.

\- perdón si me excedí, pero realmente eres fácil de entender, tenía que hacerlo, no sabes cuánto me estoy divirtiendo – dijo Lina de nuevo sonriendo. Y justo en ese momento les trajeron el café y él helado.

Arcanine estaba perdiendo la esperanza, ella lo tenía donde lo quería, claro si en realidad lo quería para algo. Ese era un reto, si alguna vez que Flareon le dijera que no, lo motivo a seguir intentando conquistarla, Arcanine ahora tenía en frente un reto mayor, no le gustaban las chicas fáciles, y la recompensa por lo que veía valdría completamente la pena, así que tenía que intentarlo, pero claro, ahora estaba en desventaja, ella se le adelantaba de cualquier modo posible, como si leyera su mente, pero eso era imposible no era una tipo Psíquico, era una tipo Fuego, hasta donde él sabía, de hecho para ese punto Arcanine se dio cuenta de que desconocía la especie de Lina, era obvio que Lina era un nombre, llegando a casa buscaría la especie de Lina, porque sería muy vergonzoso preguntar.

\- de repente te quedaste muy callado, aunque casi todo el tiempo quien estuvo hablando fui yo – dijo Lina, mirando a Arcanine. Arcanine debía aprovechar la oportunidad para decir algo que lo ayudara, debía demostrar que podía con una chica como ella.

\- supongo que quede impresionado por eso que dijiste, no me lo esperaba – dijo Arcanine, pero analizando sus palabras luego tuvo que regañarse a sí mismo "ESO ES LO MEJOR QUE TIENES QUE DECIR, COMO PERDISTE LA OPORTUNIDAD, TORPE".

\- pues déjame impresionarte un poco más – anuncio ella, poniendo algo de helado en su boca, cosa que puso a Arcanine más alerta que él café – estoy casi segura, y no quiero presumir, pero es casi un 90% de seguridad, de que te gusto – dijo Lina, dejando a Arcanine sin opciones, o lo afirmaba, o lo negaba y la perdía para siempre, pero decirle que era cierto, no le aseguraba éxito, además, ella lo tenía comiendo de sus patas.

\- y como no respondes, la probabilidad acaba de aumentar a un 95 % – anuncio ella.

Arcanine suspiro, esa chica de cualquier modo que lo mirara, le había ganado, cuando menos perdería, con el debido honor.

\- de acuerdo, sí me gustas – dijo Arcanine ligeramente cabizbajo.

\- no te pongas así, ni que te hubiera rechazado – lo animo Lina.

\- te seré honesto, porque no creo que pueda ser de otro modo contigo, es la primera vez que una chica hace eso conmigo, me han rechazado antes, pero eso fue algo que no creí que fuera posible – admitió Arcanine.

\- bueno, tengo que admitir que en realidad yo estaba algo intimidada – dijo Lina.

\- ¿qué? eso no me lo creo – dijo Arcanine.

\- creo que ya sabes que estás muy cerca a tener club de fans, y bueno, no soy una pokemon que resalte mucho en realidad, y no sé, es raro sentir que estoy a tu nivel – dijo Lina.

\- la verdad a estas alturas me parece que estas por encima de mi nivel, nunca había conocido a nadie como tu – dijo Arcanine, logrando sacarle una sonrisa, le gustaba como se habían invertido las cosas, pero dudaba que fuera a seguir así por mucho.

\- pero dime, ¿te gusto por ser un reto más, o por qué realmente algo de mi te agrada? – pregunto Lina algo seria, sin duda, seguía tomando el control.

\- bueno, a mí nunca me gustaron las fáciles, como fácil llegan, fácil se van, y de arcanine me dejarían como houndoom (con cuernos), pero no sé, algo de ti es increíble, y realmente me gusta, eres despierta, inteligente, y no dejas de sorprenderme – dijo Arcanine, tenía que confesarlo.

Entonces Lina sonrió.

\- supongo que puedo darte una oportunidad, pero te lo advierto, que bueno que te gusten los retos, conmigo nunca es fácil, no porque yo quiera así, si voy a salir con alguien, debe aceptarme como soy, nunca escondo mis defectos, y eso sí, esta es una advertencia seria, mi mamá ahora está lejos, ella sigue trabajando en Kalos, así que somos mi papá y yo, y soy hija única, y él es súper-celoso, así que preparate – explico Lina.

Arcanine lo pensó, esa chica sin duda alguna era honesta, de cierto modo a pesar de todo, seguía pareciéndole grandiosa, era como en esas películas donde el chico, encuentra a una chica completamente diferente que le cambia por completo el mundo, claro él odiaba esas películas, pero Lina era así, como esa chica que uno solo conoce una vez en la vida. Además, un padre celoso era lo de menos, él era el perfecto prospecto que los padres buscaban para sus hijas, calificaciones excelentes, educado, atleta, y todas esas cosas, entonces se atrevió a pensar "Suegro, no se preocupe, aquí vengo para mejorar su especie, con mis IVS".

\- La verdad estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo, sino también no sería divertido – dijo Arcanine.

\- bueno, invítame a salir entonces oficialmente, aunque no sé si sea buena idea salir por segunda vez con un chico que conocí en el baño – bromeo Lina.

\- de acuerdo, Lina, ¿me darías el honor de salir conmigo, a pesar de que fue muy raro el modo en e que nos conocimos? – pregunto Arcanine.

\- bueno, sí, pero estas a prueba – dijo Lina.

Arcanine sin duda se sentía de lo mejor "EPIC WIN" pensaba.

Poco después de eso, Arcanine y Lina dejaron el café, ambos se fueron a casa, cada uno por su lado. Al llegar a casa Arcanine hizo su tarea, olvidándose de una búsqueda importante, la especie de Lina. Se durmió a penas término de cenar.

Al día siguiente, sin sueño, y con ánimos para ganar en su pelea, fue a la escuela, quizo ver a Lina, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado, no tenían ninguna clase juntos, pero estaba seguro que la vería. En eso Luxio noto que su amigo buscaba alguien.

\- oye, ¿a quién buscas? – le pregunto directamente.

\- a la chica que conocí ayer – dijo Arcanine.

\- deberías enfocarte en tu pelea con Lucario de esta tarde, es ligeramente más veloz que tu, y es un tipo lucha, tu velocidad extrema no servirá – dijo Magmar.

\- lo tengo cubierto, es también tipo acero, sus defensas no son tan buenas, así que con lanzallamas lo tengo cubierto, solo debo estar atento para cubrirme contra ataque óseo – dijo Arcanine.

\- bueno, y dime ¿cómo es la chica? – dijo Luxio a quien le interesaba más ese asunto qu la pele obviamente.

\- es linda, sin duda un reto, es inteligente, increíble, te sorprenderás cuando la conozcas, es algo impredecible, pero nunca había conocido a nadie como ella – dijo Arcanine.

\- lo perdimos, ya se enamoro – dijo Magmar.

\- y ¿Cómo se llama? O es una alucinación que tuviste ayer por el sueño – dijo Luxio.

\- se llama Lina, no fue una alucinación – dijo Arcanine seguro.

Magmar y Luxio se miraron, y pusieron mala cara, luego miraron con compasión a Arcanine, sin duda era malo.

\- Arcanine, me sorprende que no sepas quien es ella – dijo Magmar. Dejándolo dudoso, no podía ser tan malo, o sí, Arcanine tenía miedo.

\- Solo hay una Lina en la escuela, y me temo que es la hija del Profesor Pyroar – Explico Luxio, dejando a Arcanine paralizado… (Esta historia continuara).


	26. Malas coincidencias (parte 2)

POKESECUNDARIA

Libro 2: Superación y otras cosas

MALAS COINCIDENCIAS (parte 2)

"La hija del profesor Pyroar, la hija del profesor Pyroar, la hija del profesor Pyroar, la hija del profesor Pyroar…" Arcanine no dejaba de pensarlo, esa simple frase lo dejo más traumatizado que leer un creepypasta de noche cuando estas solo y con la luz apagada. Magmar sintió compasión por su amigo, pero claro, la amabilidad hasta ahora no había funcionado, pues Arcanine seguía parado mirando al vacio con cara de "traumatizado de por vida", así que Magmar, tuvo que recurrir a la fuerza, golpeándolo con un puño fuego en la cara.

\- NO EN LA CARA – grito Arcanine molesto, pero al menos ya estaba reaccionando.

\- no deberías decir, gracias Magmar por despertarme – reclamo Magmar.

\- ¡vaya! No esperábamos que tuvieras esa reacción – dijo Luxio algo impresionado.

\- no puede ser, encuentro a la chica de mis sueños, y se trata de la hija del ESTUPIDO profesor – se quejo Arcanine.

\- pues, creo que lo mejor en este caso sería retroceder – sugirió Magmar.

\- no sé, Lina, ni siquiera se parece a su padre – dijo Arcanine aun no lo aceptaba.

\- bromeas no, ella es una Pyroar hembra, quizá tenga el pelo de otra forma, pero sin duda es la hija de su padre – dijo Luxio, lo cual sin duda no ayudaba a Arcanine.

Quizá hubieran seguido dándole vueltas al asunto, pero el timbre sonó y los tres tuvieron que ir a clases. Arcanine estaba empezando a tomar enserio la opción de rendirse con Lina, pero no podía, tanto por orgullo, como por lo que sentía por ella. En clases estuvo algo distraído, pero se al arreglo, al menos ya no estaba zombi.

Al salir de clases, Arcanine pensó en una posibilidad, que quizá Lina no era lo que él creía, que el sueño, y que lo hubiese ayudado, hicieron que se enamorara, entonces, terminaría desencantándose y todo bien. Pero en ese momento apareció Lina, parecía ligeramente avergonzada, de hecho a diferencia del día anterior, su pelo se veía diferente, por eso al principio Arcanine dudo que fuera ella, hasta que lo saludo.

\- hola ¿Qué te parece? Hoy tengo mala suerte, y tú, ya no luces como zombi – le dijo Lina con un humor ligeramente apagado.

\- hola Lina ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto Arcanine preocupado.

\- bueno, para iniciar, mira mi pelo, esta terrible, use jabón liquido en lugar de champú, pero bueno, ya lo arreglare, pero llegue tarde a clase, y me temo que olvide decirte algo importante, aunque bueno, todos lo saben, pero me pareció que se quedo algo en el aire ayer – dijo Lina recuperando poco a poco el ánimo.

Era cierto la melena de Lina estaba caída, pero de cierto modo le daba un mejor aspecto, solo que su pelo estaba opaco, pero a Arcanine le pareció linda, y no lo preocupo lo que Lina quería hablar con él, probablemente no fuera nada peor a ser la hija del profesor que lo atormentaba.

\- tu pelo no se ve tan mal, y adelante, dime – dijo Arcanine, aunque no estaba muy seguro.

\- bueno, creo que todos ya saben que soy la hija del profesor Pyroar, y bueno, tu llevas ciencias del fuego, así que espero que esto no vaya a ser perjudicial para ti – dijo Lina sonriendo.

Arcanine debía admitir que eso era algo noble, Lina ignoraba completamente sus problemas con ese profesor, pero aun así temía por él "pero que linda" pensó Arcanine.

\- descuida, mis amigos me lo hicieron saber cuando les conté de ti – dijo Arcanine, si eso era todo, bueno estaba igual que hacía unos minutos.

\- ¿les hablaste de mi? ¡Vaya! – Lina pareció sorprenderse.

\- sí, ¿qué tiene de raro? – dudo Arcanine, sin duda no esperaba esa reacción, aunque con Lina, no podía suponer nada. Lina bajo la cabeza un poco y sonrio.

\- sabes, cuando un chico les dice a sus amigos sobre una chica, es porque ella será un tema frecuente, lo hacen inconscientemente, si no fuera la gran cosa, los chicos no lo mencionan, así que en teoría, yo soy importante para ti – dijo Lina, se la notaba contenta.

\- bueno, me impresionaste mucho, y supongo que era inevitable, me importas – dijo Arcanine, que momentáneamente olvidaba su dilema.

\- pues me siento alagada, claro que nos falta conocernos mejor, debo ir a clases, pero te veré esta tarde en tu pelea – le dijo Lina.

\- claro adiós – dijo Arcanine.

Sin duda Lina le seguía gustando tanto o más que el día anterior, no era algo bueno, su padre seguramente le haría la vida miserable si se enteraba. Arcanine fue a clases, con esa duda en la cabeza, en la tarde tenía una pelea importante, sin duda una mala combinación, con suerte vencería a Lucario de un Lanzallamas, pero debía tener cuidado, Lucario era ligeramente más veloz que él, en el peor de los casos perdería la pelea de un ataque, con 5 golpes de ataque óseo. Mientras tanto simplemente debía concentrarse en hacer las cosas bien.

El día paso mucho más rápido de lo que Arcanine esperaba, ya a la salida iba caminando hacia las arenas para las batallas, tenía que enfocarse en su batalla, solo en su batalla, luego de eso en Lina, y luego de eso el padre de Lina. Al llegar vio otra de las peleas de la final, uno de los iniciales, Charmeleon atacaba con furia Dragón a Marshtomp, otro inicial, el cual respondió con Bomba lodo, debilitando definitivamente a Charmeleon, sin duda cada vez las batallas eran más cortas, y los resultados más duros, pues si bien los iniciales lo habían logrado, muchos de ellos habían sido derrotados poco a poco, que en las rondas finales se enfrenaran los últimos dos que seguían en competencia, era sin duda penoso, pero que se podía hacer, así era el competitivo.

Su pelea no tardo en comenzar, casi toda la escuela estaba ahí, todos querían ver las peleas. Arcanine estaba muy seguro de poder lograrlo, entonces se fijo en las gradas, no solo los alumnos estaban viendo, sino también los profesores, entre ellos el profesor Pyroar, eso lo puso nerviosos, pero no importaba, debía concentrarse si quería evitar el primer golpe como lo había planeado. La batalla comenzó, y Arcanine se preparo para evitar un ataque físico, pero no, Lucario le arrojo un eco metalico que no pudo evitar escuchar, eso no estaba bien, entonces arrojo un Lanzallamas, Lucario lo evito, eso no estaba bien, debía actuar, Lucario entonces lo golpeo con puño incremento, Arcanine resistió, no considero la evasión como factor para su pelea, si ya le había bajado la defensa, y había subido su ataque, a continuación venia el golpe de gracia, Arcanine entonces uso velocidad extrema, para evitar el ataque óseo, huir no le gustaba, pero tenía que ingeniárselas, Entonces tuvo una oportunidad, y disparo su lanzallamas contra Lucario, esto lo golpeo, pero resistió, entonces Arcanine lo noto, llevaba un cinta focus, Arcanine tenía que reaccionar, no poda ser alcanzado por otro ataque o todo se acababa, entonces volvió a usar velocidad extrema, y por fin logro derrotar a Lucario. Fue difícil, pero lo logro, no como él hubiera querido, pero lo hizo. Arcanine estaba cansado, solo miraba a las gradas a ver si veía Lina, no la ubicaba, pero si veía a su padre, que por su rostro molesto, parecía no estar conforme con el resultado de la pelea, entonces sin remordimiento el profesor Pyroar se acerco a Arcanine.

\- sabes Arcanine, me parecen injustos los resultados de hoy, ganaron aquellos que tenían ventaja de tipo, no necesariamente aquellos que pelearon mejor – le dijo con cierto desprecio en la voz.

Eso molestaba a Arcanine, pero responderle seria meterse en problemas, así que bajo la cabeza con el dolor de su alma y se retiro, debía recuperase de esa pelea, sus amigos lo esperaban a un lado con una híper-poción para curarlo. Y Arcanine no podía creerlo, Lina estaba con sus amigos, así que se acerco con más ánimo.

\- a eso llamas pelear, estuviste flojo – regaño Magmar.

\- apuesto a que no viste venir lo de la cinta focus – dijo Luxio, arrojándole en frasco con medicina que Arcanine se bebió de una sola.

\- tengo que admitir que lo subestime – dijo Arcanine.

\- pero, esta ya es la ronda final, no debiste haberlo subestimado – dijo Lina haciéndose notar.

\- sí, no volverá a pasar, lo lograre – dijo Arcanine, feliz de verla, pero a la vez, esperando que su padre ya se hubiera alejado lo suficiente.

\- oye Arcanine, ¿Qué te dijo mi papá? – pregunto Lina, los había visto.

\- nada – mintió, no quería decirle que se odiaban mutuamente.

\- bajaste la cabeza cuando él hablo, y hasta donde sé tú no haces eso, así que me pareció extraño – dijo Lina con cierto tono de preocupación.

\- cierto Arcanine, ¿Qué te dijo tu suegrito? – lo molesto Magmar.

\- hay que ser honestos – insinuó Luxio-

\- dime – insistió Lina con cierta dulzura que hacía a Arcanine sentirse culpable, sin duda, que sus amigos estuvieran confabulándose con ella, lo despojaba de cualquier control.

\- solo, critico como peleaba, no estuvo conforme – dijo Arcanine finalmente, la verdad a medias, era mejor que nada.

\- sí, pero estoy seguro de que Lina quería escuchar "otros detalles" – dijo Magmar, insistiendo por alguna razón, en contarle sobre el odio entre él y el profesor.

\- descuida, Magmar, si él no me dice, le preguntare a mi padre – dijo Lina.

-¿le vas a contar a tu padre? – pregunto Arcanine con cierto pánico, pues todo podía ir de maravilla siempre que el profesor no se enterase.

\- bueno, es mi padre, en algun momento va enterarse, peor que es profesor aquí, y prefiero decirle yo, a que lo averigüe de otro modo – dijo Lina.

Arcanine debía hacer algo, una excusa, una idea, algo, para evitar que Lina le dijese a su padre, quizá decir la verdad hubiera sido una buena idea, pero prefirió hacerlo de otro modo.

\- oye, aun esto no es tan oficial, porque mejor esperas para avisarle de cualquier cosa – dijo Arcanine pensando que había logrado ganar algo de tiempo.

\- dime Arcanine, ¿Qué pasa contigo y mi padre? – preguntó Lina, se había dado cuenta de que algo sucedía.

\- Lina, no pasa nada, solo no quiero apresurar las cosas – trato Arcanine de poner excusas.

\- no sabes mentir – lo descubrió Lina – mejor me voy, cuando estés listo para hablar nos vemos –dijo ella mientras se retiraba, de forma firme, Arcanine la había molestado, la había tratado como normalmente hubiera hecho con otras chicas para librase de algo, pero con Lina era diferente, sin duda no podía tratarla como a otras chicas, era demasiado lista, y demasiado despierta.

Arcanine, sabía que si le decía a Lina la verdad se arriesgaba a que ella se pusiera del lado de su padre, o quizá era lo mejor de todas formas, así podrían mantenerlo en secreto y todos a salvo.

Arcanine se fue a casa dudoso, estaba en una situación difícil, pero dejar a Lina de lado ya no era opción, ella seguía gustándole, cada vez más.

Al día siguiente, Arcanine fue a la escuela, se sentía extraño ese jueves, había vencido en la pelea, pero sentía como si tuviera que afrontar otro reto, entonces camino, cuando vio Lina, y se le acerco, pero ella no le sonrio.

\- oye Lina, podemos hablar – le dijo algo nervioso.

\- claro, adelante, dime – dijo ella con una actitud apagada.

\- lamento ayer haber intentado poner excusas tontas, es obvio que contigo eso no funciona, pero de cualquier modo, supongo que debo decirte la verdad – dijo Arcanine.

\- acepto tu disculpa, pero dime ya, ¿Qué sucede? – dijo ella con algo más de calidez.

\- bien, veras, desde inicios de año, yo y tu padre nos peleamos constantemente, me odia porque me burle de su habilidad nerviosismo, y por un mal entendido en el cual me inculparon de haber mojado su asiento, desde entonces me ataca casi siempre, y lamentablemente es la clase de historias que ningún adulto cree – trato de explicar Arcanine.

\- no puede ser, mi papá no haría algo como eso ¿o sí? – dudo Lina, eso no era bueno.

\- por eso quiero mantener lo nuestro en secreto hasta que las cosas con tu papá se calmen – dijo Arcanine, esperando que ella comprendiese.

Lina estaba punto de hablar, no le era fácil asimilar aquello aunque tenía sentido, entonces sono el timbre que indicaba que todos debían ir a clases, y Fletchinder y Flareon, las amigas de Lina aparecieron.

\- Lina vámonos, vamos a llegar tarde – la apresuro Fletchinder sin notar que Arcanine estaba ahí.

Flareon se quedo mirando aquello con cierta curiosidad, en especial por la presencia de Arcanine. Al final Lina no respondió y se fue. Arcanine, sin duda sentía que el marcador iba en su contra.

Arcanine fue a clases, que para colmo eran las de ciencias del fuego, del profesor Pyroar. Debía como siempre bajar la cabeza para no empeorar las cosas con el profesor, al menso ahora que era un tema más delicado que de costumbre, llego a tiempo a clase, así que no se hizo problemas, ese día el profesor, le devolvió el trabajo de 20 páginas que había entregado el martes, el profesor le había advertido que ese trabajo seria promediado con la nota por tareas, y cuando Arcanine abrió el folder, no pudo evitar gruñir, con lapicero rojo, y para colmo, en un cuarto de la hoja, escrito con tal pasión, que se notaba que le enorgullecía al profesor Pyroar, ser el primer profesor que le ponía una nota desaprobatoria a Arcanine Legendary, un 03, un maldito 03, nunca antes había sacado menos de 7 (notas del 1 al 10), Arcanine no lo podía aceptar si eso se promediaba con su 8 de nota de tareas terminaría con un 5.5, desaprobado, no podía ser, no, por primera vez ese profesor había logrado bajar sus notas, no era posible, Arcanine se puso a revisar como loco el trabajo, y encontró las observaciones del profesor, fragmentos bajados de internet, errores ortográficos, no poner mayúscula ala inicio del párrafo, no haber organizado los resultados en tablas, pero lo peor, algo que no podría negar, algo que se le paso por el sueño, un error que cerraba su destino con ese profesor, en la parte de la portada donde uno debía poner el nombre del profesor, Arcanine había escrito "Estúpido Pyroar…." Sin dua un error irreparable, por eso al lado de la observación había un signo de menos 4 puntos por irrespetuoso, eso sin duda lo condenaría, Arcanine no podía creerlo, como había llegado tan lejos, sabía que debía bajar la cabeza, pero eso, lo había arruinado todo, reprobaría el curso y tendría que volver a llevarlo, con el mismo profesor, un tipo fuego, que repruebe esa clase, era completamente indigno.

Arcanine tuvo la necesidad de reclamar, pero era obvio que cualquier profesor en caso de recibir una tarea como esa, tenía todo el derecho a bajarle la nota al alumno, que peor suerte, ahora sí, que tan lejos podría llegar con Lina, si le había dicho a a su papá, estúpido, aquello se veía muy pero muy mal.

Al final del de la clase Arcanine, necesitaba pensar en algo, tendría que sacar 10 en todo, para arreglar sus notas, pero bajaría bastante su promedio, y tendría que esforzarse el doble para poder cumplir los estándares que el profesor le imponía, no era justo, Arcanine, estaba herido en el orgullo sin duda las cosas no habían salido bien, por una pequeña palabra que escribió medio dormido.

Arcanine estaba medio deprimido, así que a la hora del almuerzo quería estar solo, o al menos lo intentaba, Arcanine no sabía que pasaba ese día, que todos los lugares donde normalmente uno podía ir para estar solo, estaban ocupados, al parecer no era un buen día para nadie. En eso Arcanine decidió volver a la cafetería, cuando menos podría comer algo. Pero de repente, Lina apareció.

\- hola Arcanine, ¿Dónde estuviste? He estado buscándote – le dijo ella con un tono dulce y compasivo, exactamente lo que Arcanine necesitaba.

\- pues, hoy no ha sido un buen día – dijo Arcanine, aunque no quería quejarse del padre de Lina, con Lina, quizá ella le daría la razón a su padre, y él la perdería.

\- ¿qué ocurrió? A parte de que en la mañana no te conteste, sobre ese asunto de mi papá – dijo Lina al parecer se sentía algo culpable.

\- no quiero hablar de eso, sería como darle vueltas al asunto, siendo honesto, solo diré que cometí un error con tu papá y lo voy a pagar con intereses –dijo Arcanine, sabía que debía serle honesto a Lina.

\- ¿Qué error? Dime, ya no quiero dejar las cosas a medias – reclamo ella con firmeza.

\- bueno, el lunes, por llegar tarde me dio para hacer un trabajo de 20 páginas, me quede despierto toda la noche para entregarlo, y hoy me lo devolvió, se supone que mi nota del semestre en tareas se promediaría con la nota del trabajo, y tengo un 3, y nunca había tenido un tres, pero me lo puso porque en la portada en vez de escribir solo "profesor: Pyroar" escribí "Profesor: estúpido Pyroar", así que estoy en problemas – dijo Arcanine.

Lina se puso a su lado y lo abrazo suavemente para consolarlo.

-ahora entiendo porque nos conocimos – dijo ella, Arcanine no se esperaba esa frase, pero tenía sentido, si el martes él no hubiera estado somnoliento, nunca hubiera entrado al baño de chicas, y si no lo hubiera hecho, nunca se hubiera enamorado de Lina.

\- pero dime, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – pregunto Arcanine pues la situación era complicada.

\- supongo que habrá que seguir tu plan, no decirle nada a nadie hasta que las cosas con mi papá se calmen, y descuida desde mi lado me asegurare de ayudarte en lo que pueda – dijo Lina.

Arcanine sonrió, al menos algo había salido bien.Y ahí se quedaron durante todo el almuerzo hablando simplemente, Lina, intentaría ayudarlo, en lo que pudiese a bajarle los malos humores a su padre, para ella era difícil aceptar que su papá fuese así, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, de cierto modo aunque era injusto, su padre tenía como justificarse.

Pero la pareja no estaba tan sola como creían. Como suele pasar, alguien que no debía verlos, los vio juntos. El pasatiempo del profesor Dusknoir, al menos durante las horas en las cuales no tenía que dictar clases, o ocuparse de nada, se dedicaba a vagar por la escuela, cerciorándose de que los alumnos cumplan ciertos códigos de moralidad, o por decirlo sin rodeos, para evitar que las parejas se besen en horas de clase, aunque muchos creían que era un profesor recatado y aburrido, en realidad solo tenía un sentido del humor algo retorcido, y adoraba ver a las parejas bajo presión "si se aman tanto, asuman las consecuencias" solía pesar, y decirles también. Además también lo hacía para ayudar de cierto modo a las parejas jóvenes, si veía que las cosas no iban bien, no dudaba en meterse, y ese era el mejor modo de evitar que las cosas salieran mal, era extraño, pero nadie podía culparlo, era un tipo fantasma. Ver conversar a una pareja joven, no era la gran cosa, no quiso meterse, así que los dejo en paz, pero reconoció de inmediato a Lina, y este profesor como muchos, consideraba a Arcanine, un gran prospecto, y fue con la noticia donde el profesor Pyroar.

En la salida más tarde Arcanine con sus amigos, iba algo distraído, cuando alguien se le atravesó, vio el rostro de preocupación de Luxio e incomodidad en la cara de Magmar. Arcanine al ver con quien se había chocado casi tiene un ataque, nada más ni nada menos que el profesor de sus pesadillas, alias el peor suegro del mundo. Arcanine se paro firme, respiro hondo esperando que el profesor dijera algo. Los ojos del profesor estaban llenos de rabia, se notaba que estaba muy molesto, y Arcanine no sabía qué hacer, hasta que se decidió a decir.

\- lo siento profesor – se disculpo, esperando que el profesor se fuera por su lado.

\- no creas que soy un tonto, hay que hablar Arcanine – le dijo el profesor, como buscando retarlo.

Los amigos de Arcanine, efectuaron una retirada estratégica, dejando Arcanine a merced del profesor, "amigos cobardes, han huido" pensó Arcanine.

\- ya lo sé, todo, ¿Cuánta gracia crees que me hace saber que sales con mi hija? – preguntó el profesor con cierto sarcasmo cruel, se aprovechaba del miedo de su presa.

Arcanine se quedo mudo, lo peor que podía ocurrir paso, se entero, justo después de lo del "estúpido" error en la tarea, Arcanine no sabía qué hacer.

\- ¿juegas con ella, para molestarme? ¿Qué tan "estúpido" crees que soy? – le seguía diciendo, Arcanine hubiera protestado, pero ese profesor, lo tenía amenazado con sus notas, y lo peor, con Lina, aquello no iba a terminar nada bien. Arcanine comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

\- ¿te crees muy fuerte? Pues apuesto a que no podrías contra mí – seguía retándolo.

Arcanine simplemente no podía responder, estaba en serios problemas.

\- RESPONDE – le grito, eso hizo que Arcanine reaccionara.

\- yo no juego con Lina, y no me creo fuerte, soy fuerte – reclamo casi gruñendo.

Entonces el profesor quiso tomar partido de la situación.

\- entonces, supongo que un pokemon con una habilidad tan inútil como yo, no es rival para ti – siguió desafiándolo.

\- ¿Qué quiere profesor? – preguntó Arcanine ya más seguro, de todos modos, nada podría salir peor que eso.

\- un trato, una batalla, uno a uno, sin objetos, si logras derrotarme, cambiare ese 3 por un 7, y además dejare que salgas con mi hija, pero si pierdes, te reprobare, y no podrás volver a acercarte a mi hija – dijo el profesor.

Arcanine era fuerte, pero el problema no eran las estadísticas, era el nivel, el profesor obviamente, tenía mucha más experiencia que él, era una batalla algo injusta, pero que más le quedaba, era su mejor oportunidad de librarse de ese profesor, aunque sin duda sería difícil, tendría que intentarlo. Arcanine asintió, y el profesor comenzó a caminar, iban a los campos de batalla de la escuela. Que alumno y profesor pelearan no estaba prohibido, pero era algo muy raro, algunos de curiosos se acercaron a ver como siempre.

Arcanine, sabía sus ventajas, como la habilidad absorbe fuego, y velocidad extrema, quisiera admitirlo, o no, por el nivel, su adversario era mucho más rápido que él, así que estaba en problemas, normalmente su velocidad lo salvaba, pero este no sería el caso.

La batalla comenzó, utilizo velocidad extrema, no podía perder el tiempo, Pyroar, uso rugido de guerra, y tranquilamente evito el ataque, Arcanine no se rindió y volvió a insistir con velocidad extrema, esta vez acerto,pero el golpe pareció no dolerle a la profesor y este lo único que hizo fue responder con vozarrón, el daño de este ataque fue demasiado para Arcanine, otro golpe así y no resistiría el siguiente turno, Arcanine lo intento de nuevo con velocidad extrema, y esta vez golpeo al profesor, casi sin causar daño y este utilizo de nuevo rugido de guerra, y luego vozarrón, Arcanine estaba de pie solo por testarudez, otro golpe, y seria todo, en ese momento alguien interrumpió en el campo de batalla, era Lina.

\- Papá, tenemos que hablar – dijo ella con firmeza, obviamente, su padre no iba a atacarla, pero se notaba que eso no le hacía ninguna gracia – tienes una llamada – dijo Lina sonriente entregándole un teléfono celular, y el profesor contesto, yéndose hacía un rincón, intimidado.

\- Lina ¿qué haces? – dudo Arcanine desplomándose en el piso. Lina se le acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió.

\- mi padre, puede parecer el rey de la selva, pero en los felinos, quien manda es la hembra – dijo ella orgullosa – le conté todo a mi mamá, y llamo en tu rescate, mi padre con esto fue muy lejos – le explico.

Arcanine miro al profesor, y parecía algo desesperado hablando por teléfono "no amor, lo juro, no soy así… solo quería protegerla… Un mal entendido, lo siento…" iba diciendo en tono de ruego, Arcanine no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Unos minutos despues el rpofesor se acerco donde Arcanine, estaba algo malhumorado, pero le entrego una híper-poción a Arcanine, y luego se diculpo.

\- lamento el malentendido, supongo que no debí juzgarte, y descuida, cambiare tu nota, entiendo que me sobrepase – dijo el profesor Pyroar, se notaba que detestaba decir eso, pero no tenía opción, su hija y su esposa lo esperaban así, además si Arcanine decía algo sobre la pelea, él se metería en problemas, no podía retar a un alumno de esa forma.

\- yo también lo siento – se disculpo también Arcanine por su honor.

\- y por favor, cuida bien de Lina, y Lina, te espero en casa – le dijo el profesor más tranquilo, y retirándose.

\- me alegro de que todo acabará – dijo Arcanine.

\- sí, yo también – le dijo Lina basante complacida.

\- oye, no iras a controlarme como tu mamá a tu papá ¿o sí? – dudo Arcanine, de cierto modo, lo que Lina hacía no era muy diferente, lo tenía donde lo quería.

\- ummm – pareció dudarlo – veremos – dijo ella en tono jugueton, dejando a Arcanine en la duda.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – dudo Arcanine.

\- tranquilo, no creas que sufriste por nada, prometo ser linda contigo, siempre y cuando me aceptes sin dudar – dijo ella.

Y recién, durante toda esa semana Arcanine se sintió tranquilo…. (Esta historia continuara).

**Nota: perdón, otra vez por subirlo tarde, falta de tiempo, estoy estudiando, así que más de uno entenderá…. Como sea, a continuación, damas, caballeros y cualquier forma de vida que lea este fic, el especial de Halloween, o sea pokemons fantasmas (mis favoritos), y luego, vendrá el tan esperado regreso de los iniciales, y cuando menos se lo esperen, la parte 2 del especial legendario. DEJEN REVIEW, FAV, FOLLW, O SI NO EL ESPIRITU DEL HALLOWEEN IRA A TU CASA, Y TE JALARA LOS PIES POR LA NOCHE, ok, eso quizá no, pero háganlo, así seguiré subiendo fics todas las semanas. **


	27. Antes del Gran día

**Nota Previa: Perdón si queda un poco Creepy, aun así, en esta época no viene mal, tome como base de esta historia, los "típicos" sucesos paranormales de las escuelas, y creo que la introducción me salió algo larga, pero bueno, este especial aunque se supone es de Halloween, también es para día de los muertos, todos los santos, o como se llame en otros países, así que quizá continúe la primera semana de Noviembre. Disfruten, y si no comentan al final, GHOST irá a buscarlos.**

POKESECUNDARIA

**Historias más allá de los fantasmas**

ANTES DEL GRAN DIA

Fantasmas, era quizá una denominación ambigua para ciertos pokemons algo diferentes, pues entre ellos habían criaturas más bien parecidas a duendes, u objetos poseídos, pero nadie negaba que estas criaturas se merecían esa denominación, aunque en la escuela, no fueran vistos como nada nuevo, algo extraños, pero no pasaba de eso.

En la secundaria pokemon, estos curiosos seres, si bien no tenía problemas en andar entre el resto de los pokemon, tenían su propio lugar en la escuela, mientras muchos de ellos, tenían clases junto al común de los alumnos, la mayoría de las clases exclusivas de su tipo, se desarrollaban en el cuarto piso, el cual, era muy poco frecuentado por otras especies, era como un mundo nuevo, objetos flotando, una decoración completamente diferente al resto de la escuela, que le daban el aspecto de la típica mansión embrujada. Ese era el mundo de los fantasmas, eran pocos alumnos en comparación con cualquier otro tipo, pero qué más daba, ellos sí sabían divertirse, a los otros les era difícil comprender su extraño sentido del humor, pero aun así podían lidiar con ellos, y ahora que octubre había llegado, los muertos parecían haberse puesto más vivos que nunca.

Banette, estaba tranquilo sentado, como cualquier pokemon, o al menos fingía estarlo, estaba ansioso, mientras intentaba prestar atención a lo que el profesor Charizard decía sobre la compatibilidad de las mega-piedras con la piedra activadora. Banette no podía esperar salir de esa clase, que tomaba junto a muchos otros pokemon, introducción a la mega-evolución, a suerte, algunos de sus amigos estaban ahí, claro que no podía contar mucho con ellos por el momento, Hunter no paraba de hacer unas macabras caricaturas de sangrientas muertes de su reciente rival, Karlo el kirlia, y Diamond, su amigo Sableley, estaba distraído, mirando a Joya, una Sableley hembra, de la cual llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado. Era frustrante tener tanto que decir y hacer y estar atrapado entre esa silla y esa mesa.

Sonó de repente el timbre, Banette quiso salir, Hunter entonces arrojo un papel arrugado por los aires, que cayó a la perfección en su objetivo, la cabeza de Karlo. Karlo recogió el proyectil y vio la caricatura de Hunter, hizo una mueca de extrañeza y se fue dejando tirado el papel. Banette de la curiosidad recogió el papel, lo desdoblo, era un dibujo no muy bien hecho, supuestamente Karlo desangrándose sin piel, y su piel a un lado colgada en un gancho.

\- Hunter, esto no le va gustar a tu ex – dijo Banette agitando la hoja como si fuera una bandera.

\- ¿no le iras a decir a Frosslass sobre esto, verdad? – preguntó Hunter asustado.

\- deberías concentrarte menos en ese pokemon, y deberías poner tu macabra imaginación al servicio del disfrute publico – dijo Banette en tono siniestro y juguetón.

\- vaya Banette, tu ya tienes el espíritu del Halloween, has esperado esto toda tu muerte ¿Cuál es el plan? – preguntó Diamond, uniéndose a sus amigos.

\- el plan es simple, ir más lejos, hacerlo más Creepy, más perturbador y más confuso, te diría más, pero tendrás que escuchar mi presentación – dijo Banette orgulloso. Entonces los tres se fueron hacía el cuarto piso.

Desde que era un pequeño Shuppet, Banette había querido dejar su huella, pero no de cualquier forma, su especie en particular no destacaba como pokemon de pelea, pero si destacaba entre las demás por sus macabros orígenes, y por eso Banette se sentía en el deber de dejar su huella en las pesadillas de los pokemons que lo considerasen abominable, de dejar un trauma permanente en las mentes débiles y prejuiciosas, que no apreciaba en el arte en la oscuridad. Y que mejor modo de hacerlo que tomando el control de la planeación del festival de Halloween de ese año, en un futuro quizá su visión lo llevaría lejos, pero por ahora, encargarse de la festividad más importante del tipo fantasma era la prioridad.

Los tres fantasmas, subieron hacía el cuarto piso, prácticamente atravesando todos los muros que los obstaculizaban, como si no estuviesen ahí, excepto por Diamond que tenía un cuerpo solido, pero al llegar al cuarto piso, no pudieron atravesar las paredes, nada nuevo, era bien sabido que en las paredes de los baños y vestidores, junto con las paredes y puertas del cuarto piso, tenían en el interior amuletos, para evitar que los alumnos fantasma se salieran de control. Ese día no habían clases, o al menos no las regulares, pues por ser la quincena de octubre, se había llamado a sesión a todos los alumnos espectrales, y voluntarios que quisieran participar, para comenzar la planeación del festival de Halloween. El profesor Dusknoir, moderaba. Pero aun no había llegado y el mini-auditorio del cuarto piso estaba lleno de tipos fantasma y uno que otro pokemon que al parecer quería unirse a la celebración.

Banette y sus amigos entraron, y en la cara de Banette se dibujo una sonrisa, era la hora de demostrar de lo era capaz. En ese momento, Lampent se acerco.

\- Hola chicos ¿Qué tal su clase? – saludo Lampent con ánimo.

\- como cualquier otra clase sobre la mega evolución – dijo Diamond restándole importancia.

\- además no importa, lo más importante es esto, espero contar contigo Lampent – dijo Banette en un tono algo sombrío y con la cabeza baja, y una ligera aura oscura a su alrededor.

\- ¡estas exagerando! – le dijo Hunter trolleandolo.

Banette lo miro con ira, sin duda había arruinado el momento, el aura oscura se hizo más intensa, Hunter no debería hacer eso, él tenía peores debilidades, Y Banette debía aprovecharlo.

\- Frosslass – susurro Banette. Y Hunter comenzó a temblar y perdió por completo la compostura.

\- FROSSLASS, ¿POR QUÉ? TE AMABA, NOOOO – se puso a lloriquear. Y mientras Banette y Diamond se reían de eso, Lampent, se vio obligada, como la única chica del grupo a imponer orden, golpeo a Hunter, y lo hizo entrar en razón.

\- deja de llorar, ha habido quienes han muerto por amor, pero lo que sentías por ella era ridículo, amor a primer vista, no la conocías, la ignorabas, antes de ser lo que es ahora, y la sobrevaloras por ser bonita, eso es incorrecto – le regaño en un tono muy serio.

\- lo siento – se disculpo Hunter apenado – pero Banette comenzó – reclamo Hunter…

Eran un grupo bastante disfuncional, pero de algun modo funcionaban bien como amigos, aunque claro que no todos estaban muy de acuerdo con esa falta de armonía. Desde otro lado del salón, una criatura que prefería la delicadeza observaba.

\- menudo desastre que hacen – se quejo en voz baja Mismagius.

\- creo que no es para tanto – dijo Frosslass, ella había escuchado a su amiga.

\- la verdad me parecen un desastre, solo en grupo, ninguno de ellos es tan malo, excepto por Banette, él es un desate por sí mismo – se quejaba Mismagius, era habitual que siempre estuviese criticando a Banette, de todos modos eran enemigos públicos desde que evolucionaron.

\- oye, tú y Banette de niños, si más lo recuerdo, eran los mejores amigos – dijo Frosslass.

\- no más – dijo Mismagius con cierta nostalgia – él se volvió un tonto.

\- pues para ser solo un tonto, le prestas demasiada atención – dijo Gourgueist, que se encontraba de buen humor, el Halloween era su época favorita, y se la veía feliz.

\- cierto, le das demasiada importancia – dijo Frosslass, y por el tono, insinuaba romance.

\- NI HABLAR, es un tonto, es caótico, exagerado, además hoy no importa – dijo Mismagius para cambiar de tema – lo que importa es el festival de Halloween, y estoy segura de que conmigo al mando, será el mejor – dijo Mismagius confiada.

\- la verdad el tormento es tu fuerte en cuestiones fantasmales, no mucho el terror en sí – opino Gourgueist.

\- la verdad yo creo que sí harás un gran trabajo, pero será difícil convencerlos a todos – dijo Frosslass, algo dudosa al final.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Mismagius, no le molestaba la crítica, pero debía hacer lo mejor que pudiera.

\- verás, como sabes todos presentaran sus propuestas, y bueno, Cofagrigus, es un fuerte candidato, lo hizo bien el año pasado, además este año, Trevenat es bastante popular, y todo eso, Hunter…mmm – a Frosslass se le hacía raro hablar de su ex – bueno, creo que esta fuera de competencia, pero Banette, parece también un fuerte candidato, además que hay rumores de que un siniestro quiere tomar el liderazgo este año – dijo Frosslass.

Mismagius se quedo pensándolo, desde niña, era un anhelo compartido, llegar a organizar el festival. De Misdreavaus, ella y su mejor amigo Shuppet añoraban matar del susto a los pokemons más grandes, y hacer todo más divertido y escalofriante, pero ahora, de cierto modo Mismagius lo hacía para demostrar que merecía ser considerada un fantasma, el ser una criatura encantadora le hacia un poco difícil el poder ser amenazante, y junto con una leyenda vaga, y sin origen oscuro, no le daba muy buena fama.

Entonces entro e profesor Dusknoir, acompañado del profesor Gengar.

\- bien alumnos, creo que todos ya saben para que estamos aquí, pero se los recordare, quizá los demás vean el festival como un mero formalismo, o una fiesta, pero hay que recordar, durante la festividad de los muertos, se honra a las almas que nos dejaron, y se les da paz a los espíritus atormentados, el miedo nos da poder como fantasmas, por eso nuestros instintos nos mandan a causar terror en las almas, pero no hay que olvidar que también es un fiesta, así que hay que equilibrar bien las cosas, le agradezco a los voluntarios de otros tipos, y ahora pasemos a escuchar las propuestas de los aspirantes para dirigir el festival.

Y uno por uno fue intentado mostrar su visión, utilizando cualquier recurso, entonces llego el turno de Mismagius.

\- bien compañeros, creo que debemos enfocarnos en la verdad tras el Halloween – dijo mientras con poderes psíquicos, dibujaba en el suelo un pentagrama, con algunas líneas extras – la festividad de los muertos, nosotros mantenernos el equilibrio entre este mundo y el siguiente, ocultismo, espiritualidad, eso es lo que yo propongo, algo olvidado, y quizá pasado a tercer plano, cuando en realidad es lo principal, magia negra, poderes ocultos que van más allá de nuestra comprensión, cosas que podrían dejar el alma, presa y condenada, el resto de la eternidad, eso me parece el final más aterrador posible, y una gran idea para explotar – dijo ella finalizando su presentación con un circulo de velas que se encendieron solas.

Recibió los correspondientes aplausos, claro que no a muchos les impresiono la idea, no era mala, pero simplemente no emocionaba a nadie, Mismagius se frustro un poco, no salió bien.

\- mejor suerte en navidad, Mismagius – se burlo Banette, mientras Mismagius volvía a su asiento.

\- eres un tonto, no lo lograras – le dijo Mismagius para defenderse.

\- yo nací para esto – dijo Banette confiado.

\- eres un miserable perdedor, inútil y despreciable – dijo Mismagius llena de ira, pero en voz baja.

\- eres aburrida – dijo Banette, ese día lo había esperado desde siempre, no iba a dejar que las palabas hirientes de Mismagius lo intimidaran, él quería dejarla sin palabras, mientras se levantaba, porque ya era su turno, se acerco al oído de Mismagius, y le susurro – me gustas – de un modo inesperado y completamente descarado.

Mismagius se quedo sin palabras, hasta que Banette estuvo al frente, entonces se dio cuenta, solo fue un truco, eso la hizo rabiar, pero que podía hacer, había perdido.

\- Damas y caballeros, engendros de las sombras, vilezas de las naturaleza, les pregunto ¿Les aterra la oscuridad? – Preguntó Banette al publico desconcertando a todos un poco – yo sé que no en realidad, ¿les aterra la sangre, las mutilaciones y eso? No, claro que no ¿les aterra lo paranormal? No, de cierto modo hasta llega a ser, lindo – entonces Banette se puso de espaldas y se quedo un rato en silencio, la luz se apago, y cuando se prendió, Banette se reía, aun de espaldas, todos miraban, y la cabeza de Banette con una mirada perdida giro lentamente en 360°, mientras esa risa continuaba, sin duda la presentación de Banette estaba saliendo bien, tenía al publicó cautivado – el verdadero miedo ya está dentro de nosotros, esa sensación de perturbación, que nada es seguro, que todo es perverso y no hay nada que te haga sentir a salvo, ese es el verdadero miedo – entonces Banette se giro al frente, tenía aun la mirada perdida, y ahora de sus ojos parecían salir lagrimas de sangre – no lo entendemos, lo aborrecemos, y por eso destruye la cordura – dijo, en ese momento abrió el cierre de su boca, y de ahí como si fuera un ser independiente, salió esa lengua plana de tres puntas que fácilmente parecía un trozo de tela poseído, y limpio las lagrimas sangrientas, Banette guardo su lengua, y cerro su cierre – en la actualidad jugamos con eso, y hemos llegado a perder el sentido, y eso quiero ver, esas figuras oscuras sin sentido que me aseguran que no me sentiré a salvo, que a la larga llegaron a ser queridas – dijo Banette recuperando su actitud de siempre – y hasta les pusimos nombre a esas historias, creepypastas, eso es lo que quiero, si mi visión les gusta apóyenme, eso es todo – dijo finalizando su presentación muy tranquilo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio un segundo, para luego aplaudir con euforia, sin duda, Banette había ganado, hasta los profesores tenían que admitirlo, su presentación fue brillante. Su idea innovadora, claro que esto no le agradaba para nada a Mismagius. Pero aun faltaba alguien, Zoroark, el había insistido en intentarlo, planteo una propuesta interesante, y una buena presentación, gracias a sus ilusiones, pero su idea estaba tan poco estructurada y sin un tema base que termino decepcionando a todos, pero Mismagius pensó "ese siniestro es mejor que yo".

Banette fue elegido al final, pero la reunión no había terminado.

\- bien ahora que hemos elegido al director de este año, Banette tendrás que comenzar a delegar funciones, a todos, se supone que tienes ya un plan, creo que ya conoces los recursos de los que dispones, y no olvides que, tampoco se trata de traumatizar a todo el mundo – dijo el profesor Gengar invitando a Banette al frente. Banette estaba preparado, tomo un folio, donde estaban anotadas todas sus ideas, con gráficos y todo.

\- bien en primera pienso hacer tres diferentes casas embrujadas, aunque algo diferentes siguiendo la temática, como siempre debe haber comida, pero en vez de los típicos dulces de halloween habrá que darle un toque creativo y retorcido, la decoración debe emplear a hacerse desde ya, nada muy ostentoso, pero sí bien trabajado, y si alguien pudiera sugerir una banda en vivo para la fiesta de cierre, seria genial ahora voluntarios para las diferentes tareas o yo tendré que delegarlos… – Banette tomo el control en un instante, sin duda eso auguraba un grandioso Halloween.

Para el final, ya todo estaba listo, como se suponía que debía ser, al día siguiente comenzarían los preparativos, Banette salía airoso de aquella contienda, y otros lo reconocieron.

\- bien Banette, no sabía que había que planear tanto, me impresionaste – dijo Zoroark en un tono algo frio, pero se notaba que era honesto.

\- gracias, de hecho ya tengo planes para tus habilidades, y no lo hiciste nada mal – agradeció Banette en un tono parecido.

Y sellaron su amistad chocando puños.

Mismagius molesta por el resultado, se fue al baño de chicas, antes de que la clase comenzara, y ahí recordó el tonto truco que Banette uso para callarla, entonces ahí sola, se sonrojo, entonces al ver su reflejo en el espejo, no lo quiso aceptar, se lavo la cara con algo de desesperación, cuando se miro de nuevo al espejo para ver si es que seguía sonrojada, vio detrás de ellas una falda blanca y transparentada flotar, volteo, no había nadie tras ella, entonces volvió a concentrarse en su cara, pero escucho un ruido, como si se movieran los tachos de basura.

\- no es graciosos, quien quiera que sea, salga ya, eso no me asusta – dijo Mismagius retando, creía que era una de las típicas bromas fantasmales que se gastaban a diestra y siniestra.

Nadie respondió, entonces Mismagius volteo hacia el espejo, y casi grita, en lugar de su rostro una pálida figura deformada, con unos ojos redondos y rojos muy abiertos mirándola fijamente como si fueran su reflejo, pero esa visión desapareció rápidamente. Mismagius estaba espantada, sabía sobre los rumores e historia de terror que se contaban sobre el baño de chicas del cuarto piso. Respiro un poco y salió de ahí rápido, fingiendo que nada paso, no era bueno que un tipo fantasma terminara asustado.

Las clases durante ese mes, para los tipos fantasmas y los voluntarios serian continuamente interrumpidas por la organización del festival. Claro que cuando uno de tus amigos es el organizador y recién está comenzando a organizarse, y está muy distraído con todos los demás, uno llega a aburrirse y eso le pasaba Hunter.

\- puaj, ahora Banette es popular – se quejo.

\- estas celoso, ni siquiera presentaste tu propuesta, sigues llorando porque Frosslass te dejo por un tipo psíquico hada – dijo Lampent.

\- no lo entiendes verdad, eso era amor – dijo Hunter triste.

\- ¿amor? Esas son palabras mayores, además, te convertiste en su mascota, eso fue lo que lo arruino – dijo Lampent bastante segura.

\- entonces si no es amor ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarlo? – pregunto Hunter deprimiéndose.

\- porque eres un cabeza dura, además, más te vale que lo superes, porque no adivinaras quien es voluntario este año, supongo que Frosslass, lo convenció – dijo Lampent, parecía impactada cuando dijo lo ultimo, por lo que acababa de ver. Karlo en medio de los voluntarios, Hunter comenzó a rabiar.

Entonces Diamond se acerco y tenía la boca manchada de sangre, o eso parecía.

\- ¿Qué tienes en la boca? – le preguntó Lampent.

\- es la receta de sangre falsa de Banette, es deliciosa, y no mancha la ropa, me dio lo que quedo de su presentación – dijo Diamond con una tétrica sonrisa con los dientes manchados de rojo.

Entonces apareció Joya, y se acerco a al grupo para hablar con Lampent.

\- oye Lampent, Banette me dijo que contigo haríamos lo del "Buried Alive", y quería saber si podrás usar tu fuego propio, sin quemar la escenografía o tendremos que arreglárnoslas con efectos especiales – dijo Joya algo tímida.

\- descuida, será con mi fuego así será más realista, habrá que trabajar en eso – dijo Lampent.

\- así que las chicas trabajaran en las escenas de los creepys, a mi Banette me puso a cavar hoyos, literalmente, cavare tumbas – bromeo Diamond buscando hablar con Joya.

\- no es la gran cosa – dijo Joya, matando la conversación, a propósito – me tengo que ir.

Diamond se sentía mal, las cosas con joya eran muy complicadas.

\- a que yo estoy mejor que Diamond – dijo Hunter para retar a Lampent.

\- a decir verdad no, digamos que él ha logrado mucho más que tu – dijo Lampent, al ser la única chica del grupo habían secretos que ella había jurado llevarse a la tumba, aunque a veces los insinuaba.

Diamond y Joya de hecho, ya había habido algo entre ellos, pero las cosas se arruinaron, de la nada y Diamond a pesar de no saber porque, prefería guardar el secreto, en especial porque lo único que sabía, era que Joya, posiblemente hubiese estado en peligro por su culpa. Por eso se resignaba a mirarla, mientras ella caminaba con su amiga Mawile o en cualquier momento.

Para el almuerzo los humos sobre el festival de halloween se habían disipado, claro que volverían al día siguiente, Sin embargo, a ira de Hunter no, y lo peor Banette estaba ahí feliz conversando con su rival y enemigo, Karlo, y también con Zoroark, en un momento se despidió de ellos y se fue con sus amigos de siempre.

\- hola ¿me extrañaron? – bromeo Banette al llegar con sus amigos.

\- ¿por qué hablas con ese niño hada travesti? – preguntó Hunter muy molesto.

\- es solo por el festival, necesitaba un tipo psíquico, y a Zoroark para una sorpresa extra, eso es todo, y deberías dejarlo en paz, parece que quiere arreglar las cosas contigo – dijo Banette tratando de explicarse.

\- olvídenlo, aquí nadie me apoya – dijo molesto Hunter y se fue, estaba harto de que sus amigos no entendiesen su dolor.

\- no quería molestarlo – se lamento Banette.

\- deja que se vaya, debe aprender que no puede seguir molesto por lo que paso – dijo Diamond.

\- la verdad a mi me preocupa su salud mental – dijo Lampent algo alarmada.

Hunter dejo la cafetería para irse a algun lugar donde pudiera estar tranquilo, así que subió al cuarto piso, y entro a la sala de lectura, era como una pequeña biblioteca, pero solo contenía textos con la poca información científica que había sobre los tipo fantasma, solía estar vacía a la hora del almuerzo, pero en esta ocasión, Trevenant y Doublade estaban ahí jugando cartas, Hunter solo quería alejarse de sus amigos, así que se quedo ahí, claro que para disimular tomo un libro al azar de los estantes, y se cubrió el rostro con él, abriéndolo en una página cualquiera, ni siquiera miro el libro, de repente Doublade se le acerco.

\- disculpa, Hunter – se acerco algo indeciso.

\- ¿qué se te ofrece? – preguntó incomodo, él no había hablado antes con los nuevos de Kalos.

\- ese libro que sostienes, esta al revés – dijo Doublade.

Hunter renegó, las cosas no iban bien.

\- oye no me mires así, tu eres él que no se fijo – dijo Doublade ante la expresión de Hunter.

\- lo siento, ha sido un día terrible – dijo Hunter.

\- ¿no deberías estar con tus amigos? – agrego Trevenant.

\- no quiero – dijo Hunter agresivo.

\- pues no nos ataques si sabes lo que te conviene – se defendió Trevenant.

\- si claro, no les temo – dijo Hunter, no estaba pensando muy bien lo que hacía.

\- atácanos, si te atreves – desafío Trevenant.

\- no hay que pelear – protesto Doublade.

Muy tarde, Hunter uso Puño sombra, pero Trevenant respondió con finta, ambos con solo un golpe terminaron muy lastimados, Entonces Hunter lanzo una bola sombra, Trevenant, no era rápido, así que se arrojo al piso para evitar que él ataque le diera, y la bola sombra impacto contra una de las paredes de la sala de lectura.

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER! – se alarmo Hunter, su ataque había abierto un hoyo en la pared.

\- RAYOS, estamos en problemas – renegó Doublade mientras ayudaba a levantarse del piso a Trevenant.

\- lo lamento – se disculpo Hunter dándose cuenta de que él había comenzado.

\- bien, pero hay que ver si podemos hacer algo – dijo Trevenant acercándose al hueco en la pared.

Hunter y Doublade lo siguieron y se asombraron, era una pared delgada, tan solo de yeso, y debajo había algo, un estante de libros muy antiguos, Trevenant alargo su brazo, y tomo uno de esos libros, gruesos, con las páginas amarillas, y manchados de escombro.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Trevenant – "orígenes de las almas condenadas" – leyó el titulo.

\- ¿Por qué la escuela escondería libros? No es un poco absurdo, si quieren que leamos más – dijo Hunter mientras tomaba otro.

\- la verdad a mi me preocupa más que descubran que ustedes se estaban peleando y derrumbaron una pared – dijo Doublade nervioso.

\- "Invocación de la pesadilla eterna, Darkrai" – leyó Hunter del libro que tenía entre las manos.

\- parece que ahí estaban los buenos libros – dijo Trevenant sacando otro – miren "Nigromancia" – anuncio el titulo y abrió el libro, y era curioso, en lugar de letras, había un montón de dibujos de unowns, y extraños dibujos antiguos – que interesante – opino el tipo planta fantasma.

\- algo no me gusta de esto, son textos ocultistas, ¿Qué harían en una escuela? – planteo Doublade.

\- no sé, pero me gustaría averiguarlo, es lo más interesante que he visto en esta escuela desde que llegamos – dijo Trevenant, se le notaba entusiasmado.

\- sí, no todos los días descubres que tu escuela al parecer tiene un biblioteca secreta – animo Hunter, había olvidado la pelea con sus amigos, y sus rencores con Trevenant.

Doublade no dijo nada, no quería involucrase, tenía un mal presentimiento. Trevenant movió un estante para que bloqueara el hueco de la pared y lo dejaron así, entonces sonó el timbre y tuvieron que ir a clases, en cuanto pudieran, volverían a buscar esos libros.

Las clases terminaban, y todos los alumnos se preparaban para regresar a casa, Mismagius seguía distraída, desde que vio aquella cosa en el baño había estado pensando en ello. Y paso por alto muchas cosas, por ejemplo el Klefki cerrajero que estaba colocando un cartel de "cerradura arruinada, no tocar", o que Banette se acercaba, entre otras cosas.

-…todo está perfecto, luego de esto me conocerán como el rey del miedo – presumía y bromeaba Banette con sus amigos.

\- que no se te suba a la cabeza, o explotara – advirtió Lampent.

\- tranquila Lampent, deja que se divierta, además, ahora nosotros somos su corte fantasmal, piénsalo – dijo Diamond jugando con la idea.

\- eso me agrada, él rey del miedo, y su corte fantasmal – dijo Banette.

Ese comentario del "rey del miedo" hizo que Mismagius reaccionara un poco, e hizo un gesto de desdén, y claro al notar su molestia, Banette tenía que aprovechar, en especial ahora que sabía cómo dejarla desarmada, aunque odiara admitirlo, las palabras de Mismagius siempre solían ser muy hirientes para Banette, así que ahora que llevaba todas las de ganar, porque contenerse.

\- Oye Mimagius, ¿te interesa ser mi reina? – le grito en voz alta.

Ni Lampent, ni Diamond se esperaban eso, mucho menos Mismagius, ni Frosslass que iba a su lado. Mismagius se quedo flotando ahí inmóvil, no quería sonrojarse de nuevo, no por esas estúpidas burlas, tenía que responder con algo.

\- ya quisieras – dijo segura de que eso bastaría para hacer que Banette dejara ese tipo de bromas.

\- vamos, yo sé que mueres por mi preciosa – dijo Banette acercándose demasiado a Mismagius.

\- ¡Basta Banette! – le regaño Lampent para que se detenga.

Mismagius entones se defendió, no iba a dejar que Banette ganara, Y lo mejor que atino a hacer fue darle una cachetada.

\- IDIOTA ATREVIDO – le grito.

Banette, evito el golpe, y de hecho tomo del brazo a Mismagius, pero por la fuerza ambos cayeron, Banette sin intención cayó sobre Mismagius por lo que ella lo empujo, pero él seguía tomando su brazo y eso junto con el hecho de que ambos eran seres inmateriales y flotaban termino haciéndolos golpear la puerta malograda, y terminar dentro de la bodega, a puertas cerradas, claro que lo que sus amigos vieron fue un gran revoltijo. Finalmente Mismagius pudo librar su brazo de las garras de Banette, y logro darle el golpe a Banette.

\- vaya, vaya, vaya Mismagius, ¿qué has hecho? – dijo Banette en un tono ciertamente algo frio mientras se frotaba la cara esperando a que el dolor por el golpe se calmara.

\- eres un gran idiota – dijo Mismagius sin entender que quería decir Banette. Se limpio un poco, trato de abrir la puerta de la bodega y esta no respondía, entonces escucho un murmullo incesante al otro lado de la puerta – ¿Qué pasa? – dudo.

\- que no viste el letrero, la cerradura esta arruinada, y este es el cuarto piso, paredes y puertas tienen amuletos, estamos atrapados aquí – dijo Banette algo frustrado.

Mismagius no podía creer eso, estaba encerrada en una bodega con su peor enemigo, entonces escucho una voz, familiar y amable.

\- Mismagius ¿estás bien? – preguntaba Frosslass a través de la puerta.

\- sí estoy bien, Frosslass, llama a un profesor, no me importa meterme en problemas, solo sáquenme de aquí – pidió Mismagius.

\- ¿Cómo está Banette? – preguntó Lampent al otro lado de la puerta. Mismagius solo renegó.

\- descuida Lampent, estoy bien, excepto que la compañía es muy mala aquí – dijo Banette en un tono burlesco, pero ligeramente aliviado.

\- bien chicos, me temo que están en problemas – dijo la voz del profesor Gengar en la puerta – el cerrajero ya se fue, solo vino a revisar si se podía salvar la cerradura, pero es muy antigua, y necesitaba herramientas especiales para retirarla y cambiarla, volverá mañana, pero no se alarmen, cuéntenme qué paso, y veré que puedo hacer.

Mismagius no quería decir que ella quiso golpear a Banette, porque él le estaba coqueteando, le avergonzaba decírselo a un profesor, pero no tuvo que decir nada Banette hablo.

\- Iba caminando distraído, choque contra Mismagius, me caí, me sostuve de su brazo, ella sin querer me derribo y fue un revoltijo debido a que flotamos golpeamos la puerta y terminamos aquí profesor – relato Banette.

\- ¿Mismagius eso fue lo que paso? – pregunto el profesor.

\- sí, así paso – dijo ella aliviada, claro que sabía que Banette solo no quería meterse en problemas.

El profesor fue rápido a avisarle al director, y obviamente llamaron al cerrajero, que dijo que no podría ir hasta las ocho de la mañana del día siguiente. Y mientras tanto entre los alumnos de cuarto piso se difundió la noticia, "Banette Deviltoy y Mismagius Shadow, están JUNTOS atrapados en una bodega del cuarto piso", hasta entonces el director dado el caso estaba en la obligación de llamar a los padres de los alumnos. Mientras tanto Banette estaba sentado en silencio sobre una caja, Mismagius no sabía que esperar y estaba entrando en pánico, siendo consolada por Frosslass del otro lado de la puerta.

\- …descuida todo va estar bien, llamaran al cerrajero y los sacaran – decía Frosslass.

Los amigos de Banette ya se habían ido, a ese día a Diamond lo iban a recoger sus padres, y Lampent tenía que ir de compras con su mamá, así que la esperaban temprano en casa.

\- oye Mismagius, me tengo que ir, mi hermano me está esperando abajo ya me envió un mensaje, pero descuida, ya viene el profesor Gengar – dijo Frosslass.

\- está bien – dijo Mismagius aun alterada.

El celular de Banette sonó, era su mamá, y hablaron, Mismagius se puso nerviosa, al parecer ya habían llamado a sus padres "…tranquila mamá, estoy bien… sí, fue un accidente, no te alarmes… es Mismagius, descuida, no pasa nada… piensa que es como cuando iba dormir a la casa de Diamond, estaré bien…" decía Banette y eso significaba una cosa, estaría atrapada toda la noche con él. EL celular de Mismagius sonó, era su papá.

\- Hija, me llamaron de la escuela, tu madre y yo estamos preocupados, sobre tu accidente ¿estás bien? – preguntó desesperado su padre.

\- si papá, estoy bien, ¿Qué te dijeron? – preguntó Mismagius con algo de esperanza.

\- dijeron que el cerrajero irá mañana temprano, y que los profesores se encargarían de ver que estuvieras bien, y también me dijeron que estas con otro alumno, por favor hija, dime que no es un chico – dijo su padre como si le preocupara más un chico, que el hecho de pasar la noche encerrada en una bodega.

\- sí es un chico, pero descuida, me podre defender, no pasa nada, es – le incomodaba decir su nombre – Banette Deviltoy – dijo Mismagius.

\- pásame con él – pido su papá.

Mismagius no tuvo otro remedio, Banette ya había acabado de hablar con su mamá.

\- mi papá quiere hablar contigo – dijo Mismagius de mal humor alcanzándole su teléfono.

Y Banette hablo con su padre, con muy buen humor "Hola señor Shadow, de tiempo…tranquilo, fue un accidente… sí la cuidaré, sé lo importante que ella es…sé lo prometo, estará a salvo… lo juro… no dejare que nada le pase, puede estar tranquilo…un gusto hablar con usted, nos vemos" dijo al final, al parecer corto, y le devolvió el celular a Mismagius.

\- tu papá es genial – dijo Banette.

\- te pidió que me cuidaras, lástima que sabemos que eso es mentira – dijo Mismagius frustrada.

\- ¿crees que intentare hacerte algo? No me agradas, pero tampoco te odio, aunque es divertidísimo sacarte de quicio, linda – dijo Banette en ese tono ligeramente burlón.

\- tu novia Lampent, se va molestar si sigues con eso – le recrimino Mismagius.

\- entre ella y yo no hay nada, a ella le gusta otro fantasma – dijo Banette pacientemente.

\- no entiendo porque estas tan tranquilo, estamos atrapados en la escuela – dijo Mismagius entrando en pánico.

\- estamos bien, solo estamos atrapados hasta mañana, no moriremos por eso, y aunque sea un tortura tener que estar aquí contigo, lo peor que puede pasar es que nos saquemos los ojos mutuamente, así que lo mejor es tranquilizarse, desesperarse no servirá – dijo Banette sereno.

\- odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón – dijo Mismagius tratando de calmarse.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el director subiera, les indico el problema con el cerrajero, y al parecer se las ingeniaron con el profesor Gengar, para mediante un ducto de ventilación pasarles algo de comida, y mantas para la noche, junto con linternas, pues la energía de la escuela era cortada a las seis de la tarde, cuando todos los clubes se iban y la escuela se quedara vacía, el ducto era muy pequeño como para que Mismagius o Banette pasaran. Mismagius la verdad no solo estaba incomoda por su acompañante, sino por lo que había vito, es bodega no estaba muy lejos de los baños, quizá era tonto que un pokemon fantasma se asustará, pero ella estaba aterrada.

Banette estaba tranquilo, solo quería evitar seguir peleando con Mismagius, había llegado quizá demasiado lejos ese día, así que se limitaba a jugar en su celular, mientras este estaba con el cargador conectado mientras hubiese electricidad, no podía malgastarla, en lo que comía un poco, quizá podía hablar con la boca cerrada, pero para comer tenía que abrirse el cierre. Entonces noto que su acompañante estaba nerviosa, estaba menos irritada, y su gesto resultaba agradable, quizá era un poco enfermo pensar en lo bella que era estando asustada, aun peor porque era su enemiga, pero eso le recordó algo a Banette. Cuando eran niños, eran los mejores amigos, tan unidos que hicieron un pacto para evolucionar al mismo tiempo, después de él ganar una batalla contra el recién evolucionado Hunter, gracias a su ataque Golpe bajo, comenzó a evolucionar, en ese momento su amiga tomo la piedra noche que había estado guardando, Banette termino de evolucionar unos segundos antes que su amiga, y la vio salirse de ese brillo extraño, le pareció la criatura más encantadora que jamás hubiese visto, pero pocos minutos después de eso comenzaron las peleas. Banette animado por su nueva forma, se volvió más extrovertido, atrevido, loco, y descontrolado, en cambio su amiga se volvió más cauta, estirada, y detallista, en síntesis más aburrida, ambos terminaron por alejarse y convertirse en enemigos, y Banette lo lamentaba.

\- no deberías comer algo – le dijo viendo que no había tocado nada de su comida.

\- supongo que lamentablemente tienes razón, otra vez – dijo Mismagius a regañadientes y comenzó a comer.

\- no te molestes, estoy cumpliendo mi promesa con tu papá – dijo Banette.

\- lo siento, pero hoy estuviste insoportable, te pasaste de la línea – dijo Mismagius.

\- lo sé, pero crees que llamarme perdedor patético, no era nada, tenía que defenderme – dijo Banette.

\- tú no dejabas de molestarme, diciéndome aburrida, subestimándome, soy un tipo fantasma, puedo asustar, y lo puedo hacer bien, no tenías que burlarte – dijo Mismagius.

\- lo hacía porque no soportaba que me dijeras que hacer, al igual que dices que tú sabes asustar yo también, pero a mí me gusta jugar, yo hago eso por diversión, es parte de mí, y tu no parabas de criticarme todo el tiempo, fue horrible, ya no contaba contigo, solo me cuestionabas – dijo Banette recordando las cosas con cierto rencor.

\- No te entendía, querías siempre tomar caminos que no comprendía, y estaba celosa, siempre tuviste una visión extraordinaria para estas cosas, yo en cambio no, supongo que me sentía cómoda haciendo todo como se suponía – admito Mismagius.

\- oye, no tienes que envidiarme nada, tú tienes lo tuyo, y yo lo mío, tú eras mejor atormentando que yo, pero extraño cuando éramos niño y nos escondíamos en los callejones para aparecernos detrás de otros pokemons, hacer tonterías, jugar juntos, reinos, no sé tú, pero yo me divertia – dijo Banette.

\- creo que el problema fue que me volví aburrida y tu demasiado loco – dijo Mismagius.

\- puedes culparme, mírame, ahora tengo brazos, y tengo el cuerpo de un muñeco poseído, mi lengua es la definición de Creepy, tengo los ojos rojos, una boca genial, y la forma de un duende, soy lo máximo – dijo Banette muy animado.

\- pero que presumido – dijo Mismagius, pero ahora riéndose un poco – sí tu ahora eres eso, dime ¿yo qué soy? – reto en juego Mismagius.

-pues pareces un vestido flotante, con gorro de bruja – dijo Banette de modo relajado.

\- y tu eres un muñeco bien rellenito – dijo Mismagius, pero con buen humor.

\- oye, no me avergüenza, de hecho mi físico es perfecto, nunca vas a ver un Banette esbelto, además, entre los de mi especie soy un galán – dijo Banette.

\- supongo que así es, entonces debes admitir que soy linda – dijo Mismagius.

\- es cosa de tu especie, además hasta cuando estábamos peleando lo admití, no hay nada más que decir sobre eso – dijo Banette.

\- extrañaba hablar así – dijo Mismagius.

\- sí seria bueno volver a ser amigos – dijo Banette…

Todo iba bien, incluso estaban camino a reconciliarse, hasta que las horas avanzaron, y las luces se apagaron, Mismagius se ponía nerviosa, pues no sabía que esperar, la leyenda decía que una pokemon se suicido en el baño del cuarto piso, y penaba en las noches, nunca creyó en eso hasta ahora, y estaba aterrada, lo que vio lamentablemente no fue una broma.

-… y dime ¿hay alguien a quien mis bromas de mal gusto pudieron haber molestado? – pregunto Banette relajado aun cuando las luces acaban de pagarse.

\- ¿a qué te refieres? – dudo Mismagius encendiendo una linterna.

\- pues te dije que quería que fueras mi reina, y que me gustabas, así que quizá pude molestar a un pretendiente tuyo – explico Banette.

\- supongo que a nadie, sé que se supone que soy linda, pero no tengo pretendientes, sé que todos creen que soy aburrida, y para los fantasmas el sentido del humor es importante – dijo Mismagius.

\- no te haría mal soltarte un poco, incluso ahora estas tensa – dijo Banette.

\- disculpa estoy nerviosa por otras cosas, pero no importa, y que hay de ti ¿seguro que no pasa nada entre tú y Lampent? – preguntó Mismagius.

\- no, como te digo a ella le gusta otro y a mí no me interesa, estuve preparándome todo el año para ser el director del festival, y luego de esto tengo otros proyectos, no tengo tiempo para el drama, estoy en una relación muy seria con el terror – dijo Banette.

\- que dedicado, en lo personal, yo si quiero un novio – dijo Mismagius.

\- ¿para qué? – preguntó Banette.

\- bueno, sonaran como tonterías cursis para ti, pero soy una chica así que entiéndeme, quiero un novio para tener a alguien que me calme, que me diga cosas lindas, que me haga reír, alguien con quien hacer planes, alguien a quien yo pueda cuidar, y alguien que me ayude a ser mejor – dijo Mismagius.

\- eso es tan lindo que creo que voy a vomitar mi oscuridad interna – bromeo Banette – oye ¿tienes miedo? – pregunto.

\- no, claro que no, soy un fantasma – trato de negarlo Mismagius.

\- te vez asustada y puedo sentir tu miedo, y en teoría no necesitamos linternas, pero aun así encendiste una, así que me parece que algo te asusta – dijo Banette en tono sereno.

\- no sé si puedo decírtelo, pero sí, tengo miedo, hoy vi algo que me aterro, y preferiría estar en casa tranquila, a estar aquí, donde no sé si estoy a salvo – admitió Mismagius.

\- no te preocupes, yo no dormiré, y nada a va pasar – dijo Banette tranquilo y confiado.

\- había olvidado que no duermes, bueno supongo que puedo confiar en ti – dijo Mismgius sonriendo, si algo pasaba, al menos no estaría sola.

A esa misma hora, Hunter estaba en la computadora, estaba investigando un poco, puso los títulos de los libros que habían encontrado, y de todos decía lo mismo, libros de ocultismo, de los cuales se desconocían las versiones originales, uno en particular, "Nigromancia" al parecer había sido escrito por un Gothitelle poseída, y de este libro solo quedaban fragmentos, pues casi todas las copias fueron quemadas, al parecer contenían oscuros secretos, y la clave de los ataques prohibidos, ataques que según la leyenda, podían provocar la muerte, eso era interesante, en esa biblioteca oculta parecía haber una copia intacta, aquello lleno a Hunter de perturbación, pero a la vez de más curiosidad, como fue que esos libros terminaron ahí, tenía que descubrirlo.

Diamond, estaba en casa, algo preocupado por Banette, pero sabía que estarían bien. En eso su celular sonó, el tono de mensajes, Diamond no esperaba nada así que lo leyó, y su sorpresa creció cuando, vio que el mensaje era de Joya. Decía "ven a buscarme ahora, estoy en el lugar donde nos besamos". Diamond sabía que no lo dejarían salir así por así, pero debía ir, Joya no le hubiera escrito de no ser importante, quizá iba a darle una oportunidad. Se puso una chaqueta pues hacía frio, y salió por la ventana, y pudo escaparse sin ser oído. Corrió hacía una plaza pequeña, que no estaba muy lejos de su casa, exactamente bajo uno de los faroles. Y ahí vio una figura, sin duda era Joya. Corrió hacía ella, pero cuando llego, noto que estaba completamente lastimada, como si la hubiesen rasguñado por todo el cuerpo, a penas se acerco ella cayó inconsciente en sus brazos.

Diamond, no supo qué hacer, le tomo el pulso, estaba fría, pero aun respiraba y su corazón latía, estaba vestida con un vestido blanco, aquello sin duda no tenía sentido.

\- ¡AYUDA, POR FAVOR! ¡ALGUIEN AYUDEME! ¡ESTA HERIDA! – grito desesperadamente Diamond, entonces Joya despertó y hablo.

\- él me tiene, perdón, ayuda, te necesito – dijo ella antes de volver a caer inconsciente, aquello no tenía sentido, entonces al parecer alguien escucho los gritos desesperados de Diamond. Un Tropius que pasaba por ahí, se acerco, y llamó a emergencias, y los de emergencias llamaron a los padres de Joya, y Diamond tuvo que explicarles, que Joya le envió un mensaje para encontrarse, y que la encontró así, a suerte le creyeron, pero no parecían confiar mucho en esa historia, sin duda la había atacado con garras filosas parecidas a las que poseen los sableley. Diamond no sabía qué pensar, porque recurrió a él, que significaba lo que le había dicho, que había pasado con Joya, quien le haría algo tan horrible, quizá era hora de saber, cual fue la verdadera causa de que ella terminará con él, sin embargo Diamond no estaba tan seguro de querer saberla, sea lo que sea, al parecer joya estaba problemas muy graves.

Por otro lado, a medida que avanzaba la noche, Mismagius estaba nerviosa, quería dormirse antes de que algo pasara, tendió sus mantas en el piso, casi sin ver, pues Banette estaba jugando con la linterna haciendo sombras con las manos, Mismagius se hecho, y algo le incomodo la espalda.

\- Banette, pásame la linterna por favor – pido Mismagius. Banette se la alcanzo, Mismagius alumbrándose, retiro sus mantas para ver sobre lo que había hechado, y vio algo que no esperaba encontrar, se quedo mirando fijamente.

Banette se acerco, y también se quedo perplejo.

\- ¿Qué hace esto aquí? – pregunto Banette muy sorprendido.

\- no lo sé, pero no se debe jugar con estas cosas – dijo Mismagius muy preocupada.

Era una Ouija y su tablero, alrededor el piso estaba rasguñado. Como en cualquier escuela, en la secundaria pokemon, estaba prohibido hacer algo como eso, era fácil darse cuenta de que, alguien, estuvo jugando ahí, incluso una vela casi completamente consumida estaba ahí ya unida al suelo.

Habían algunos misterios que resolver, y seguramente habrían unos cuantos más, a medida que el reloj avanzará, para dar paso al día más importante del tipo fantasma… (Esta historia continuara).

**Nota: Bueno, creo que ahora ya saben porque elegí como nombre Ghost_Walker (caminante fantasma), aun así creo que es adorable :3, gracias por leer este especial, comenten, o ya saben, GHOST irá por ustedes, o sino encontraran uno de los 151 cartuchos malditos de pokemon, ok, quizá eso no… creo que me excedí un poco, pero me gusto, de cualquier modo juzguen ustedes, Nos leemos luego. Y recuerden, como dijo Tim Burton, "Todos los días es halloween en el corazón de alguien". **


	28. Mas Cerca de Halloween

POKESECUNDARIA

**Historias más allá de los fantasmas**

MÁS CERCA DE HALLOWEEN

Mismagius nunca se había sentido más a gusto en su vida, estaba dormida sobre algo cálido y muy suave, como la tela con la que hacen los poke-muñecos.

\- oye bella durmiente, promete no gritarme cuando estés completamente despierta – dijo la voz de Banette, mientras ella aun recuperaba la conciencia.

\- sí, ¿por qué te gritaría? – dudo Mismagius no muy consciente.

\- porque no sé como reaccionaras cuando veas sobre qué dormiste, y por cierto, gracias por el apapacho, no sé si es porque soy el descendiente de un peluche abandonado, o porque simplemente me gusta que me abracen, pero me gusto – dijo Banette contento, pero a la vez algo juguetón.

Mismagius entonces recupero sus 5 sentidos, y lo entendió, estaba dormida sobre Banette, abrazándose a él, se preguntó, cómo pasó, y lo recordó, la noche anterior después de encontrar el tablero de Ouija, mientras ella intentaba dormir, escucharon algunos ruidos extraños, como si rascaran las paredes a su alrededor, Mismagius a pesar de querer contenerse comenzó a llorar, y Banette tuvo que calmarla, al inicio con palabras y bromas, y al no funcionar, termino abrazándola hasta que ella se durmió, Banette no quiso despertarla pues luego de eso comenzaron manifestaciones más fuertes, claro que Banette no estaba tan asustado como su amiga, en especial porque gracias a los amuletos de las paredes no lograrían atravesarlas al igual que los pokemons fantasma.

\- ¿por qué me despiertas ahora? – preguntó Mismagius separándose de Banette nerviosa.

\- ya van a ser las seis y cuarenta, seguro el cerrajero no tarda en llegar, y sería muy escandaloso que te encontraran acurrucada contra mí, tengo una imagen que cuidar – dijo Banette.

Mismagius sonrió levemente, entonces dejo de sonreír al ver el tablero, la vela derretida y la Ouija.

\- no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie que tuviste miedo – dijo Banette tranquilo.

\- no entiendo como estas tan tranquilo – dijo Mismagius ligeramente preocupada.

\- Solo me concentro en lo que puede pasar, nosotros no jugamos, así que si no terminaron el juego como se debe, cualquier cosa que cruzo a este plano, no nos hará daño – dijo Banette.

\- pero me preocupa, yo ayer vi algo en el baño de chicas, y estuvieron rascado las paredes, creo que más de una cosa pudo cruzar, y no falta mucho para el Halloween, la brecha entre nuestros mundos se estrecha, hay que averiguar quien jugó – dijo Mismagius.

\- sabes recuerdo que cuando eras niña, siempre hablabas de hacer un exorcismo, y me parece que eso quieres hacer, y yo diría, que no lo hagas – dijo Banette como jugando en lo que empujaba el tablero y lo demás como si no pasara nada.

\- tenemos que hacer algo, alguien en esta escuela está cavando su propia tumba – protesto Mismagius.

\- estas aterrada, para enfrentarse a esas cosas se necesitas una mente muy fuerte, no creas que soy ignorante, sino será peor para ti, oye me alegro que hayamos hecho una tregua, pero ahora hay otras cosas que hacer – dijo Banette, en parte quería proteger a su amiga, y en parte no iba a comenzar una investigación paranormal justo cuando el festival de Halloween dependía de él.

\- pues no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados – dijo ella algo como si la hubieran retado.

\- no busco pelear contigo, solo, que ahora no – dijo Banette.

\- está bien – dijo Mismagius algo fría.

No conversaron más, hasta que en un momento, alguien toco la puerta.

\- buenos días – se escucho al otro lado de la puerta, era el director Raichu.

\- señor – dijo Mismagius con cierto ánimo y sorpresa.

\- bueno chicos, ya los van a liberar, así que tranquilos, el cerrajero ya está aquí, y en la puerta sus padres los están esperando – dijo el director por el otro lado. Luego escucharon como el cerrajero desatornillaba la dañada cerradura, entonces la puerta se abrió.

\- bien, me alegra ver que ya están a salvo – dijo el director. A su lado un Klefki, y también el profesor Gengar.

El director y el profesor se encargaron de llevarlos hasta abajo, como era obvio, dormir en el suelo (o estar abrazados en el suelo) los dejo con mal aspecto, Mimsgius vio a su padre y a su madre, y la mamá de Banette lo recibió.

\- bien señores, descuiden, fue un accidente lo que paso, así que nadie está en problemas, y más bien perdonen por el susto, hoy Banette y Mismagius pueden faltar a clases, se nota que no durmieron muy bien y deberían descansar en casa, eso sí mañana espero verlos, y claro que también deben ponerse al día – dijo el director.

\- con todo respeto señor, solo permítame llegar tarde, en lo personal recuerde que no puedo dormir, así que solo deme unas tres horas, para ducharme, comer algo y volver a la escuela – dijo Banette, tenía mucho que hacer en lo del festival, no podía darse el lujo de faltar a la escuela.

\- supongo que no puedo decirle que no a un estudiante que quiere venir a la escuela – dijo el director.

Banette entro en el auto de su madre, y ella lo miro con esa cara de sospecha, que sin palabras grita "Ya sé lo que hiciste".

\- Banette Deviltoy, quizá no tengo nariz anatómica, pero hasta aquí huelo que apestas al perfume de Mismagius – dijo su madre en tono acusador, mirándolo de un modo intimidante.

\- MAMÁ, ¿qué crees que hice? No paso nada entre ella y yo, además estoy en un relación muy seria con el terror, donde no hay espacio para chicas – se defendió Banette protestando.

\- lo sé – dijo su madre bastante relajada.

\- ¿entonces? – dudo Banette, su madre era muy impredecible.

\- más bien me gustaría que algo hubiese pasado, como por ejemplo que se quedaron atrapados por encerrarse para besarse, o quizá que al estar juntos y solos, se dieran de que son el uno para el otro – dijo su madre muy convencida y sin vergüenza.

\- mamá, creo que te está haciendo daño la poke-menopausia – dijo Banette muy incomodo.

\- para que lo sepas aun estoy joven, y así joven, quiero tener nietos – dijo su madre con un tono firme y seguro.

\- mamá, no exageres, y estoy muy joven para tener huevos – protesto Banette aun más incomodo.

\- perdóname, pero sabes, tienes talento, y mucho, sé cuan duro trabajas en el terror, y en un futuro estoy muy segura que será uno de los grandes, pero aun así, tu trabajo no te dará una linda sorpresa al llegar a casa, no te escuchara cuando lo necesites, y tampoco que te abrazará – dijo su madre algo sentimental.

\- mamá, de nuevo esto se puso muy raro – dijo Banette completamente incomodo.

\- ya sabes que me preocupa que nuestra especie es la que tiene mayor índice de tendencia a enfermedades mentales, depresión, etc; y esa tasa se reduce en banettes que consiguen parejas estables y matrimonios felices – dijo al final su madre.

Banette a veces se preguntaba si la locura era algo inherente a su especie, o si su madre al volverse loca lo volvió loco a él también, pero aun así, Banette estaba seguro de que otro tipo de madre, no podría con él. Al llegar a casa, tomo una ducha, y se sorprendió, su piel de tela estaba completamente empolvada, tomo un buen desayuno y regreso a la escuela, justo a tiempo para comenzar con lo del festival de Halloween.

Todos al verlo comenzaron a susurrar cosas, era obvio que por lo de Mismagius, pero no importaba había mucho que hacer, pues debían comenzar a construir los diferentes puestos, casas embrujadas, y a decorar el centro de convenciones, Banette se sorprendió al ver a Mismagius también ahí, no quiso hablarle, porque lo último que hablaron podía desencadenar otra pelea.

\- Banette, no me evites, tenemos una tregua, y sobre eso, no te preocupes, debo admitir que tienes razón, no estoy en la capacidad de hacer algo como eso – admito Mismagius.

\- pues genial, entonces a trabajar – dijo Banette con ánimo.

\- y ahora que lo recuerdo, no me diste nada que hacer ayer, así que dime – dijo Mismagius.

\- entonces encárgate de la canción del pueblo Lavanda, según el Creepypasta, era tan depresiva que causo suicidios, y como no puedo asesinar a nadie, quiero que la cantes, con las habilidades de tu especie, puedes causar dolor de cabeza, y quizá algo de tristeza, solo como para que tengan una probadita del Creepy, y déjame ver que más – dijo Banette mientras revisaba su folio.

Entonces apareció Lampent.

\- Banette, Joya hoy no vino a clases, y necesito ayuda para hacer el maniquí del Buried alive, y debe ser alguien artístico, porque lo mío es el fuego, no la escultura – dijo Lampent.

\- ¿no vino? Qué raro, bueno Mismagius solo tiene que practicar una canción en casa, así que ella te ayudará, ¿puedes Mismagius? – le pregunto a Mismagius.

\- claro, con gusto te ayudo, tengo mis habilidades artísticas – dijo Mismagius.

Banette fue llamado en ese momento por Jellicent que estaba pintando la escena del "Mad pikachu", y las chicas se fueron.

\- wow, tu cerca de Banette, sin gritos, insultos, o sacarse los ojos ¿Qué paso ayer? – pregunto Lampent asombrada.

\- bueno, era intentar asesinarnos mutuamente, matarnos con nuestra fría indiferencia, o resolver nuestras diferencias, y como no teníamos ganas de pelar y estábamos aburridos, nos reconciliamos – dijo Mismagius sonriendo levemente.

\- genial, porque sus peleas me estaban sacando de quicio – dijo Lampent, en eso avanzando ella vio algo que no le gusto, Diamond parado sin hacer nada, con un rostro inexpresivo.

\- Diamond, Diamond, REACCIONA NIÑO – le grito después de llamarlo, y recién así capto su atención – hasta ahora no has hecho nada, no deberías estar cavando tumbas – le regaño.

\- lo siento – se disculpo Diamond con una actitud apagada.

\- ¿qué paso? te conozco, no te pondrías así por nada – dijo Lampent olvidándose momentáneamente que Mismagius estaba ahí.

\- es Joya, hoy no vino, porque está en el hospital, ayer la encontraron herida, con todo el cuerpo rasguñado, y yo estaba con ella – dijo Diamond en voz baja, la verdad su preocupación era tan grande que no noto la presencia de Mismagius.

\- ¿Cómo? – dudo Lampent.

\- me envió un mensaje para vernos, fui, y la encontré ahí, herida, confundida, me dijo algo muy raro y estaba vestida de blanco, no sé qué pensar, estoy preocupado por ella… – dijo Diamond.

Mismagius se alejo un rato, no quería estar de chismosa, pero escucho todo, Mismagius conocía muy bien los desastroso resultados de jugar a un juego prohibido, lo que le sucedía a Joya podría ser el resultado, pero, Mismagius aun no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarlo, entonces se desanimo, justo cuando Lampent se desocupo y juntas fueron a construir aquel grotesco maniquí, que representaba a un cadáver quemado.

Hunter seguía molesto con sus amigos, pero eso no le preocupaba mucho, él solía traficar MTs, pero desde que Frosslass termino con él, dejo de lado su negocio, y comenzó a dedicarse a planear la venganza contra Karlo, pero de cierto modo extrañaba los negocios turbios, aunque claro, antes lo que hacía no era por dinero, sino era simplemente algo interesante. Y ahora tenía algo más interesante e que pensar, y de cierto modo también tenía que ver con negocios turbios, mientras martillaba para poner en pie un quiosco, con ayuda de Trevenat, escuchó su celular. Hunter reviso, y era lo que esperaba. En una página de subastas en línea, había publicado que poseía una copia completa de "Nigromancia", claro que solo lo hizo para tener una idea de que tenía entre manos, y claro a parte de las historias de terror no sabía nada más. Era la primera oferta, y Hunter se sorprendió, ese comprador ofreció una gran suma, lo suficiente como para ya no depender del dinero de sus padres hasta acabar la universidad, y vivir como un rey, claro que dejo un mensaje que decía "previa autenticación", entonces se lo mostro a Trevenant.

\- mira esto, estuve investigando los libros, ese libro nigromancia, mira cuanto está dispuesto a pagar este sujeto – dijo Hunter.

\- esos son muchos ceros, pero supongo que si lo vendemos, nos repartimos el dinero a tres – dijo Trevenant seducido por la idea de ganar así de fácil mucho dinero.

\- sí, pero aun no sé si venderlo, podría ser falso, además, Nigromancia, es un libro demasiado raro, no existe ni una sola copia entera, la verdad es impresionante, solo que no tengo idea de cómo llego ahí – dijo Hunter.

\- yo creo saber cuándo – dijo Trevenat, Hunter no era el único que investigo, saco su celular y mostro un par de fotos, eran fotos de algun perfil de poke-book, una donde él se tomaba una selfie con Gouregeist, y otra donde Dusclops y otros chicos del club de teatro estaban, ambas eran en la sala de lectura del cuarto piso – mira esto.

\- ¿y esa selfie con Gouregeist? – preguntó Hunter.

\- es mi novia, pero no importa, fíjate en la pared del fondo, es la que rompimos – dijo Trevenant.

Hunter se fijo, eran diferentes, incluso el tapiz era diferente.

\- la del club de teatro es de el año pasado a fin de año, y la mía, es de este año a inicios, eso quiere decir que durante las vacaciones los libros llegaron ahí – dijo Trevenant orgulloso.

Sin duda era un misterio.

Mismagius estaba esculpiendo la cabeza de esa grotesca figura, pinto de negro las cavidades oculares, y de repente ella vio a Mawile, estaba desgarrando tela, no era muy cercana a ella así que debía tener cuidado, pero había tenido la oportunidad de hablarle, y ahora que estaba sola parecía estar mal.

\- hola Mawile – la saludo Mismagius.

\- hola – dijo Mawile sorprendida estaba algo triste.

\- ¿te ocurre algo? – pregunto Mismagius debía acercarse con cuidado.

\- estoy preocupada por Joya, eso es todo – dijo Mawile, dándole la oportunidad a Mismagius.

\- oí que está en el hospital ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Mismagius con cautela.

\- no lo sé, ayer íbamos a encontrarnos, pero me falló, estoy preocupada, desde hace tiempo, ella actúa raro y luego normal y de nuevo actúa raro – dijo Mawile.

\- oh, sabes, me gustaría ir a visitarla en el hospital, ¿puedes decirme donde esta?... – quizá le había dicho a Banette que no haría nada, pero simplemente ahora que ya sabía algo más no iba a detenerse, Joya era algo más cercana Mismagius, era una amiga, así que si todo era como Mismagius pensaba, era personal.

Banette estaba con Karlo y con Zoroark, explicándoles su plan maestro.

-…y finalmente, les ofreces una galletita – dijo Banette.

\- ¿eso no es muy retorcido? – dudo Karlo.

\- por la galleta es menos traumático, además anímate Karlo, en lo personal me parece grandioso, no puedo esperar – dijo Zoroark.

En ese momento apareció Spiritomb.

\- Oye Banette, ya tengo el audio que me pediste, ¿ahora en que te puedo ayudar? – dijo el fantasma-siniestro, con un tono muy amable, que confundió a Banette, Spiritomb, no solía ser amable, de hecho solía ser pesado y bastante molesto, así que Banette desconfió.

\- bueno, como siempre exhibiremos algunas películas, pero no los clásicos, aquí tengo una lista, son películas alternativas de terror, muy creepys, descárgalas – dijo Banette dudando, él ya se esperaba que Spiritomb, no fuera de ayuda en el festival.

\- con gusto, solo dame la lista, y dime si está bien el audio, para buscar otro – ofreció Spiritomb, había algo extraño en él, Banette le entrego la lista, y luego siguió hablando con Zoroark y Karlo.

Diamond estaba usando escavar y estaba excavando tumbas de diversos tamaños para un juego extremo de ser enterrado vivo, todo bien, cuando Cofagrigus se acerco.

\- ¿Qué te dijo Joya? – pregunto de frente, sin saludo, sin amabilidad, ni nada que ayudase a Diamond a poder digerir esa pregunta.

\- ¿Qué? – apenas pudo responder Diamond, estaba muy confundido.

\- solo dime, qué te dijo Joya, ¿estabas con ellas cuando la llevaron al hospital? – exigió Cofagrigus.

\- sí, pero yo… – entonces Diamond se armo de valor, no entendía nada, pero era hora de pedir respuestas a alguien que parecía saber – ella solo me pido ayuda, pero dime ¿qué le ocurrió? Ella siempre era linda y amable, ¿Quién es el monstruo que le haría algo como eso? – preguntó Diamond muy molesto y serio.

\- es mejor guardar silencio hasta la tumba – dijo Cofagrigus y se fue rápidamente.

Diamond lo persiguió, quería respuestas, pero ya, y le atesto una garra Umbría, esto golpeo a Cofagrigus, y dado la fuerza que el infringió, junto con el tipo, Diamond esperaba que cayese debilitado, pero el ataque pareció no hacerle efecto, como si hubiera golpeado a un tipo normal, eso no tenía sentido, Diamond estaba aun más confundido, Cofagrigus lo miro, y luego miro a su alrededor, no había nadie, los quioscos que habían construido, bloqueaban la vista de cualquiera alrededor, así que Cofagrigus tomo con sus 4 brazos a Diamond, y como era mucho más pequeño que él no tuvo problemas a pesar de que Diamond luchaba por liberarse, y entonces Diamond sufrió algo que muy pocos llegan a experimentar. EL cuerpo de Cofagrigus se abrió como si se tratara de un verdadero sarcófago, y depósito a Diamond en su interior, de la nada aparecieron vendas de lino, y flotando solas terminaron cubriendo a Diamond, estaba completamente envuelto, Diamond comenzó a desesperarse, aquello no tenía ningún sentido. Diamond en la oscuridad completa y atrapado pudo oír como Cofagrigus caminaba.

\- ya lo tengo – dijo Cofagrigus a alguien – aunque creo que hable demasiado, Joya solo le pidió ayuda, esto es ridículo – se quejo.

\- no puedes momificarlo, y no pienso tragármelo, debemos respetar los limites, no hacerlo, nos metió en esto, habrá que decirle todo, no queda otra opción – dijo una voz gruesa y calmada, DIamond la conocía, aunque no la había escuchado mucho, era Dusclops.

\- bien, pero que tonto soy, ahora alguien tiene que enterarse, ¿qué puede ser peor? – se quejo Cofagrigus.

\- créeme que hay cosas mucho peores, como quedarnos así, y yo le explicare, pobrecito, debe estar asustado y no solo por él, sino por Joya – dijo Dusclops.

Luego de un rato más de caminata, muy movida, Cofagrigus libero a Diamond, y Dusclops le ayudo a quitarse las vendas de encima.

\- Lo lamento mucho Diamond – se disculpo Dusclops paciente.

\- ¡¿QUÉ &amp;%# PASA AQUÍ?! – grito Diamond desesperado.

\- oye sin groserías, eso no le va a gustar a Joya – comento Cofragrigus

\- tranquilo, de verdad lamento esto, pero ahora te explicare… – dijo Dusclops y le conto lo que había pasado. Los tres pokemons fantasmas estaban en el baño de chicos del tercer piso, poco a poco a medida que escuchaba todo, Diamond se calmo, de repente todo cobro sentido, claro que era horrible, pero de una cosa estaba seguro, debía salva a Joya, así que debía ser fuerte.

Banette estaba agotado, haberse quedado atrapado, ocuparse del festival y las clases posteriores lo dejaron molido, quizá no podía dormir, pero eso no significaba que no necesitara descansar de vez en cuando, ya iba de salida, la escuela ya había terminado, en eso se le acerco el profesor Gengar, parecía estar molesto.

\- Banette, tengo que hablar contigo – dijo el profesor.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Banette preocupado.

\- ayer, tu mentiste, y Mismagius te siguió ¿cierto? – desafío ese profesor.

Banette no sabía que responder, se quedo en silencio unos minutos hasta que decidió confesar la verdad.

\- ella y yo estamos peleando otra vez, yo me excedí, ella intento golpearme, y bueno, terminamos atrapados, lamento haber mentido, solo no quería más problemas – confeso Banette bajando la cabeza.

\- tranquilo, eso ya lo sabía, no han parado de pelar desde que los conosco, pero debo hablarte de otra cosa – dijo el profesor más relajado.

\- ¿de qué? – dudo Banette, teniendo la impresión de estar hablando con su mamá.

\- revisé la bodega, hay marcas de rasguños en el suelo, y quiero saber ¿tuviste algo que ver? Porque Mismagius a penas si tiene brazos, no tiene garras – dijo el profesor.

\- en realidad, encontramos así el piso de casualidad, ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta hasta ya entrada la noche, es la verdad profesor, crei que era sin importancia – dijo Banette, esperando que no hubiese encontrado la tabla de Ouija.

\- entiendo, solo quería cerciorarme, ya puedes retirarte Banette – dijo el profesor.

Banette iba caminando lento, estaba cansado de todos modos, paso en frente de la sala de lectura, y vio a Hunter entrar, y eso que la mayoría ya había dejado el cuarto piso, entonces Banette se aproximo, quería pedir disculpas a Hunter.

\- Oye Hunter, soy un tonto, pero ya sabes que debes… – Banette irrumpió en la sala, hablaba con ánimo, hasta que se quedo callado al ver, lo que Hunter hacia junto con Trevenant.

Trevenant de nuevo movió el estante que usaron para cubrir el hueco en la pared, y Hunter sacaba de ahí los libros, había una enorme fil de libros apilados, al lado de Hunter, Al notar a Banette ambos se quedaron quietos.

Lampent estaba de mal humor, Hunter no le había hablado en todo el día, Diamond estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y se desapareció gran parte del día, Banette había estado ocupado y no bajaba, Lampent estaba yéndose sola a casa, entonces alguien pareció a su lado.

\- Hola Lampent – le dijo Doublade.

\- hola ¿se te ofrece algo? – dudo Lampent.

\- bueno, solo esperaba una buena compañía, por un rato – dijo Doublade algo raro.

\- pues, no creo ser tan encantadora – dijo Lampent.

\- bueno, no hemos hablado mucho, pero me pareces una chica agradable, y ya que estabas sola y yo también, pensé que podríamos hablar – dijo Doublade ligeramente tímido.

\- bueno, siempre estas con Trevenant o Gourgeist – dijo Lampent.

\- sí, pero ellos son pareja así que es a veces hacer un mal trió, pero hoy, Trevenant, esta metiéndose a hacer tonterías con tu amigo Hunter, y Gourgueist está ensayando con su banda, quieren tocar para la fiesta de cierre del festival – dijo Doublade.

\- pues mis amigos desaparecieron como por arte de magia, así que supongo que te entiendo – dijo Lampent sonriendo.

\- por cierto, está quedando genial lo del buried alive, vi tu ensayo, tienes talento – dijo Doublade sonriendo.

\- gracias, pero la piro-quinesia es fácil cuando eres tipo fantasma-fuego – dijo Lampent…

Ambos se fueron hablando tranquilamente, posiblemente eran los únicos fantasmas tranquilos ese momento.

Mismagius, estaba de camino al centro pokemon donde estaba Joya, junto con Mawile y Frosslass, había comprado una caja de sus dulces favoritos, esperaba ver que estuviese bien, y poder obtener algunas respuestas. Al llegar entraron a la habitación de Joya, una enfermera audino le estaba dejando comida, entonces al ver a las chicas se fue, y ellas se acercaron a su amiga.

\- Hola a todas, no esperaba verlas – se alegro Joya.

\- no vuelvas a asustarme así – la regaño Mawile, pero con cariño y luego corrió a abrazarla – mírate estas herida – dijo Mawile con tristeza, le había afectado ver así a su mejor amiga.

\- descuida, mañana más estaré aquí, luego podre regresar a la escuela – dijo Joya abrazando a Mawile, se la notaba feliz de poder contar con sus amigas.

\- te trajimos, lo que avanzamos hoy y la tarea – dijo Frosslass.

\- y también una caja de dulces – dijo Mismagius.

Joya no se veía bien, estaba llena de marcas de rasguños, y algunos parches donde sus heridas eran muy graves, estaba algo pálida, sin duda era algo muy serio, pero Mismagius debía esperar para saber que ocurría.

Banette escuchaba la historia de Hunter y Trevenant, y seguía asombrado, libros prohibidos de magia negra en la escuela, una cosa era un Ouija, pero eso, sin duda superaba los estándares de rareza.

\- …si bueno, después de decirle a Doublade que los pondríamos todos a subastar, se enojo con nosotros y se fue, y bueno ahora estamos quitando los libros, para fotografiarlos, y quizá venderlos, están ofreciendo buenas sumas – relato Hunter.

\- si mantienes el cierre cerrado, quizá hasta te demos una parte – dijo Trevenant.

\- la verdad creo que antes deberían averiguar quién los puso ahí, no sé ustedes, pero si yo fuera el dueño de tan valiosos libros y los hubiera oculto, porque si quisiera deshacerme de ellos los hubiera quemado, tendría que volver por ellos en algun momento, y si poseo libro de magia negra, seguramente practico magia negra, y mi moral ala wáter y no tendría problema en degollar, fantasmas adolescentes que se metieron con mis libros – dijo Banette tenebroso y juguetón.

Hunter y Trevenant se miraron. Ambos entendieron, y comenzaron a devolver los libros al hoyo de donde salieron.

\- pero si eso es verdad, ¿Por qué terminaron en esta escuela? No es tan antigua, sabemos que llegó aquí ente final y del año pasado e inicios de este – dijo Hunter.

\- entonces el propietario está vivo, eso es aun peor – dijo Banette seguro.

\- hay que averiguar quién es, si está entre nosotros entonces, es aun más peligroso – dijo Trevenant serio.

\- se les ocurrió revisar los archivos de la escuela, para ver cuando fue remodelada esta sala de lectura, bueno, yo me largo de aquí, de todos modos o es mi problema pero no hagan algo estúpido, sí, no me gustaría ir a su funeral – dijo Banette y se retiro.

Hunter y Trevenant se dieron cuenta de donde debían comenzar a buscar.

Mawile se fue y Frosslass también, pero solo faltaba unos minutos para que el horario de visitas termine, así que, Mismagius se dejo de rodeo y pregunto.

\- ¿qué fue lo que realmente te paso, Joya? – dijo con compasión Mismagius.

\- ¿qué? – dudo Joya.

\- le dijiste a Diamond que vaya a verte, y estabas confundida, le pediste ayuda, y estabas vestida de blanco, eso no tiene mucha lógica, dime, soy tu amiga, puedo ayudarte – dijo Mimsgius esperando que sus palabras amables lograran hacer a Joya hablar.

\- no quiero involucrarte, buscar a Diamond fue un error, y todo es mi culpa – se lamento Joya escondiendo la cara bajo las sabanas de su cama de hospital.

\- dime, sé que puedo hacer algo, ayer vi algo en la bodega donde me quede atrapada con Banette, sí tiene algo que ve ,e entonces es posible salvarte – dijo Mismagius en tono cálido.

\- ¿viste el tablero? Creí que se lo habían llevado, entonces ya lo sabes – dijo Joya angustiada.

\- no sé toda la historia, solo sé que jugaste y ahora algo quiere hacerte daño – dijo Mismagius.

\- de acuerdo, te diré, pero esto no le va a gustar a él – dijo Joya asustada – desde inicios de año Spiritomb, ya sabes, a nadie le agradaba, y siempre quería ser popular el pobre, pero comenzó a actuar amable, y considerado, nos parecía que el haber sido mandado a clases durante las vacaciones lo hizo reaccionar, pero no sé, un día rajo ese maldito tablero, y nos dijo a unos pocos que lo viéramos durante el almuerzo en esa bodega, ese día había peleado con Diamond, así que dije porque no, y el insistió en que jugáramos, dijo que sabía lo que hacía, y que no temiéramos, de algun modo nos convenció, y jugamos, al inicio me pareció un fraude, pues nada contactaba, y como si no hubieran espíritus ahí, así que quisimos dejar el juego, pero cuando preguntamos si podíamos concluir, entonces la Ouija se movió a no, y seguimos preguntando, y seguía respondiendo que no, eso me aterro, pero en un momento Spiritomb hizo que a la fuerza dijera que sí, y nos fuimos, desde ese día a mí y a otros tres pokemons, nos vienen sucediendo cosas malas.

\- ¿Quiénes son los otros tres? ¿y quién es "él"? – pregunto Mismagius.

\- los que jugamos es día fuimos yo, Cofagrigus, Dusclops, y Driflim, junto con Spiritomb, que parece ser el único al que no le afectó, y él – dudo joya con miedo – no es muy diferente a un acosador, al inicio veía una sombra que me perseguía, luego cada vez que me duchaba, dejaba mensajes en el espejo empañado, eran cosas lindas, pero cada vez que veía a Diamond, e´l me lastimaba, al inicio eran solo rasguños pequeños, luego fueron mordidas, hasta que hubo u punot donde tuve que terminar con Diamond, pero sigo enamorada de él y mi acosador lo sabe, y comenzó a atacarme haciéndome perder el sentido y – se puso llorosa – apraresco a veces en lugares extraño, y no sé como llegue ahí, tengo miedo, la ultima vez, le pedí ayuda a Diamond, y él llego algo tarde, después de que él, me ataco, a penas pudo ayudarme a llegar a este centro pokemon – dijo Joya asustada.

Mismagius, la abrazo, sin duda había sufrido mucho, pero debía averiguar más, no podía permitir que Joya siguiera sufriendo, no se lo merecía.

Al día siguiente, las clases se desarrollaron como siempre al menos en parte, pues muchos estaban muy pensativos, ese día recién después del almuerzo seguirían trabajando en el festival. Banette estaba algo nervioso, pues ese día, el director Raichu, al final del día determinaría si es que Banette podía presentar en el festival todo lo que había preparado, pues no faltaron años en los cuales alguien tenía una idea innovadora y buscando la grandeza, se atrevieron a ir muy lejos con el festival, y claro, esas ideas terminaron siendo rechazadas por el director antes de salir a la luz, dejando huecos en la planeación, Banette estaba nerviosos, de haber hecho todo demasiado Creepy, pero bueno, se las arreglaría de algun modo para convencer al director, pues había cumplido con las normas había hecho cosas hasta para pokemons de primaria, pero a la hora de la salida después de que el festival estuviese en última fase, Banette debía guiar a al director por su creación, hacerlo probar cada cosa, incluyendo la comida, todos los operadores e sus puestos. Pero alguien no estaba en su lugar, y de hecho tenía hora límite.

Hunter en ese instante mientras el tour de Banette comenzaba, estaba de camino a la oficina del director, con la escuela vacía, le sería muy fácil, su celular en vibrador para que Trevenant lo llamará para su parte en una de las tres casa embrujadas de Banette, en la oficina del director no habían amuletos en las paredes, pero sí una cámara de seguridad, Hunter sabía dónde estaba y debía actuar con cuidado, y entro en la oficina del director por detrás de un archivero y se quedo en el archivero, ahí a a pesar del reducido espacio se quedo buscando, cada vez que un alumno era castigado se archivaba una ficha que decía lo que había hecho, Hunter estaba seguro de que podría hallarla por una simple razón, detrás del muro falso donde encontraron los libros, estaba un muro verdadero que tenía una enorme grieta, que parecía haber sido causada por algun ataque, así que lo mejor era revisar a los alumnos problemáticos que hubieran sido castigados por destruir propiedad de la escuela, y en el archivo de la escuela vacacional, y entre ellos solo uno, Hunter encontró el archivo que buscaba, lo puso en su boca o sino no podría llevárselo atravesando la pared, Hunter salió, y justo a tiempo pues cuando sacaba el archivo de su boca su celular vibro y Hunter corrió para ir a su puesto. En la segunda casa embrujada de Banette, Banette llamó a esta casa "Hogar de Desolación", cada cuarto era un lugar encantador, hasta que alguien entrase de repente, todo debía tornarse siniestro, cambios de color, luz de tonos fríos, manchas extrañas, algunas sangrientas, objetos que se deterioraban solos, daban una sensación muy tétrica. Hunter estaba encargado de la habitación principal donde usando tinieblas, debía hacer desaparecer la luz cálida del ambiente y con su veneno hacer que las flores que estaban sobre la cama se marchitaran al igual que manchar de sangre el edredón sin ser visto. Llego justo cuando el Director Raichu guiado por Banette llegaban a esa habitación, se calmo uso tinieblas y todo salió bien, marchito las flores y mancho la cama, la cara del director Raichu demostraba algo de miedo, lo cual hacía que todos dudaran, si estaba a favor o no de la casa.

La primera casa embrujada era la más grande en la cual todos los cuartos representaban un creepypasta, en la segunda esas desoladoras escenas, la tercera era para niños, algo más parecida a las bromas fantasmales clásicas. Claro que Banette preparo algo más, que no estaba muy seguro de mostrarle al director, pero al final tuvo que hacerlo, y cuando el director salió de esa habitación, todos miraban desconcertados, pues Banette no había puesto a ningún fantasma a cargo de eso, de hecho lo manejo por lo bajo, el director lucia asustado, tenía una galleta en la pata, lo cual desconcertó a todos, luego sonrió.

\- muy bien hecho Banette, sin duda será uno de los mejores festivales – dijo finalmente el director, y Banette celebro, lo había logrado, solo tenía unos detalles pequeños que afinar, pero para eso aun tenía tiempo.

Claro que no todos estaban tan felices como Banette, Mismagius no lucia muy feliz, pero no por el triunfo de Banette, sino por Joya. Entonces Banette se le acerco.

\- oye la tristeza está prohibida en mi festival vamos, quiero ver una sonrisa, oye cantaste muy bonito la canción de pueblo lavanda – le dijo buscando animarla.

\- gracias, y perdón, ando preocupada por algo, pero descuida – dijo Mismagius.

\- no será por lo que viste, oye, tranquila, al igual que nosotros, ellos pueden alimentarse del miedo, y no te han tocado, no hay que temer – dijo Banette algo cálido.

\- gracias por recordármelo – dijo Mismagius, sonriendo levemente, se sentía muy a gusto con Banette, a pesar de haber llegado al punto de ser enemigos mortales, quizá ella hubiese pensado en Banette como algo más que un amigo, pero era muy obvio que cuando decía que tenía una relación muy seria con el terror, no era broma, en esa relación no había espacio para una novia, pues Banette trabajaba muy duro en sus proyectos, para hacer posible todo lo que hizo para las casa embrujadas, ya tenía diagramas, él construyo muchos de los mecanismos, e incluso aplico química, para hacer algunas de la ilusiones, una novia le quitaría tiempo, además él no era muy romántico como para necesitarlo, al menos durante ese tiempo.

Trevenant miro a Hunter sorprendido, había resuelto el misterio, pero claro solo una parte, la otra parte, del porque, y el cómo, aun quedaban pendientes, pero al menos ya sabían quien había puesto los libros ahí.

Diamond después de lo del festival iba camino al centro pokemon donde Joya se recuperaba, le iban a dar de alta en la noche, así que debía darse prisa, pues Diamond quería asegurarse de que si algo le volvía a ocurría a Joya él pudiera ayudarla, claro que estaba muy ofuscado como para darse cuenta, que si él volvía a estar en el lugar de los hechos cuando algo le pasase a Joya, seria acusado de haberla atacado. Llego al Hospital, y encontró a Joya, sentada en su cama doblando su pijama y metiéndola en una maleta.

\- Joya – le dijo Diamond al verla, tenía mejor color que el día anterior, pero los rasguños seguían ahí, junto con algunos vendajes donde las heridas eran muy graves.

\- Diamond ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Mismagius te dijo algo? – dijo ella con miedo.

\- Mimsmagius no me dijo nada, pero Cofragrigus y Dusclops me contaron todo sobre tu… – Diamond dudo – acosador, ahora entiendo que yo te puse en peligro, y me explicaron como ocurrió, Joya, me pediste ayuda, y si hay algo que puedo hacer, solo dime, haré lo que sea – dijo Diamond decidido, pero en voz baja.

\- perdona Diamond, sé te escribí esa noche, pero solo quería estar contigo una última vez, pues él no quiere que este con nadie más, lo lamento, pero estaré a salvo sí él está a gusto, y eso solo pasara, si no se molesta, ya estuve viendo la posibilidad de cambiarme de escuela para el próximo año para no volver a verte – dijo Joya muy triste.

\- yo aun te quiero Joya, y estoy dispuesto a luchar contra lo que sea – dijo Diamond.

\- Ellos no son como nosotros, los espíritus de pokemons muertos, no son como pokemons fantasmas, no puedes tocarlos, y no se debilitan ya están muertos después de todo – dijo Joya.

\- pero hay modos de enfrentarlos, están en nuestro mundo, así que deben seguir nuestras reglas, o al menos las reglas de los muertos – dijo Diamond seguro.

\- Diamond, eres un pokemon adolescente, no eres un héroe – dijo Joya.

\- sí soy solo un adolescente, así que soy lo suficientemente estúpido como para intentarlo – dijo Diamond decidido, entonces se fue sin decir nada más, tenía que encontrar a Mismagius, al parecer ella también sabía del asunto, además, si más lo recordaba Diamond, Mismagius siempre estaba leyendo sobre rituales, exorcismos, y esas cosas, si alguien podía ayudarlo era ella.

Joya veía a Diamond salir del centro pokemon desde su ventana, entonces vio una sombra por el rabillo del ojo, tuvo miedo de voltear, pero volteo de todos modos, y no vio nada, suspiro aliviada, cuando de repente, entro es enfermera audio, y se dibujo una mueca de horror en su rostro, Joya volteo, y detrás de ella una sombra sin forma, con unos ojos rojos miraba, Joya corrió hacia la enfermera, y ambas salieron corriendo, sin duda su acosador se había enojado por la visita de Diamond.

Ahora que Trevenant estaba ocupado con Hunter investigando esos libros, Doublade, estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Lampent, eso lo mantenía contento. En esa fría tarde de jueves, en especial, iban los dos juntos, pues Doublade la acompañaba a su casa, iban riéndose, hablando, y todo eso.

-… No puedo creer que no hayas ido a ninguna fiesta en la casa abandonada – decía Lampent.

\- bueno, creí que eran ilegales, aunque Gourgeist y Trevenant iban, claro que no quería ir con ellos, porque son pareja, y sería muy raro, y no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con los demás hasta ahora – dijo Doublade.

\- descuida, ahora por ser octubre, se respeta la tradición y no se hacen fiestas hasta el 31, pero ese día, va ser el mejor desmadre del mundo – dijo Lampent animada.

\- sí, me dijeron que la fiesta de cierre será genial, y a propósito, ¿vas a ir con alguien? – pregunto Doublade.

\- no, supongo que no hay pretendientes míos en lista de espera – dijo ella.

\- pues si te parece, podríamos ir juntos – propuso Doublade.

\- ah, no sé, me agradas, pero ese tipo de propuestas tienen otros significados – dijo Lampent.

\- bueno es tu decisión, a decir verdad me agradas bastante, y quizá mucho más que como amiga, así que piénsalo – dijo Doublade, justo cuando llegaban a la puerta de la casa de Lampent.

\- claro que sí, nos vemos mañana – dijo Lampent, y entro a su casa.

De cierto modo era una victoria, normalmente, los chicos no la miraban, la consideraban genial, pero no como un potencial pareja, quizá porque paraba regañando a sus amigos, Doublade no le gustaba particularmente, pero era una buena opción, quizá con el tiempo algo pudiera pasar entre ellos, pero mientras Lampent estaba celebrando, alguien toco su puerta. Lampent abrió, era Hunter.

\- oye no sabía que tu y la espada poseída estaban juntos – comento Hunter de frente.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – reclamo Lampent.

\- perdón, venía a hablar contigo, Banette se disculpo con migo ayer, aunque fue raro, y bueno Diamond esta como perdido, y bueno vine a verte, para pedirte un consejo – dijo Hunter.

\- sí nunca me escuchas, da igual que te aconseje, pero terminare haciéndolo, aunque sea en forma de regaño – dijo Lampent.

\- de acuerdo, aunque solo espero que tu nuevo novio, no se entere – dijo Hunter algo molestoso.

\- no me tientes a usar fuego fatuo sobre ti – amenazo Lampent.

\- está bien, solo dime ¿qué harías tú? Si es que encuentras un montón de libros antiguos de magia negra en un escondite secreto de la escuela, y des cubres que fue uno de tus compañeros de clase quien los metió ahí, y quieres venderlos, pues son caros, pero te preocupa, porque ya sabes, ¿Qué rayos hace tu compañero de clase con esas cosas? – planteo Hunter.

Lampent al escuchar todo eso, solo hizo una mueca, y luego lo analizo, era un caso complejo y dado que era Hunter, entonces eso debía ser verdad.

\- te recomiendo que comiences a darme detalles y por favor dime que no leíste esos libros, pues si están ocultos son importantes, y posiblemente estén malditos, o si no hubieran sido quemados, grandísimo idiota – le dijo Lampent.

\- ups, creo que hable de más – se arrepintió Hunter – y por cierto, en mi defensa, tu noviecito Doublade también está involucrado – siguió hablando

\- ¿por qué te obsesiona Doublade?, y hasta donde sé, él más bien no se quiere involucrar en esto, porque apuesto uno de mis brazos a que a esos libros se debe que tu estuvieses con Trevenant – dijo Lampent armando el rompecabezas. Ahora Hunter se arrepentía, sin duda Lampent era la voz de la razón, pero se molestaba muy fácilmente.

Diamond estaba solo en casa pensativo, no tenía el numero de Mismagius, ni conocía su casa así que tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente, cuando de repente le llego un mensaje de texto, esperaba que fuera de Joya, pero era de Banette, "mañana celebración pre-Halloween en mi casa, a las siete, razón: el éxito futuro del festival" Diamond sonrió levemente, era obvio que a su amigo le iba bien, lamentablemente a él le ocurría lo opuesto, la chica de sus sueños era atormentada por una entidad muy celosa, que había llegado a hacerle pensar en dejar su escuela, solo para apaciguarlo, pero ese tormento nunca se detendría, además Joya aun sentía algo por él sino, nunca lo hubiera buscado. Diamond sabía que los espíritus a los se enfrentaba eran fuertes. Dusclops al parecer lidiaba con un par de espíritus de pokemons bebe atormentado que no dejaban de llorar en las noches, y Cofagrigus a ratos perdía la memoria, pero solo de noche, eso quería decir que estaba poseído, a suerte por un espíritu menos atormentado, por eso, la garra Umbría no lo afecto, Driflim al parecer sufría de visiones y voces en su cabeza, pero aun podía manejarlo, así que Joya era la más afectada por haber jugado ese juego prohibido.

Al día siguiente Joya volvió a clases, todas sus amigas la recibieron bien, y claro se puso al día para trabajar en lo del festival. Pero mientras muchos trabajaban en los últimos detalles del festival, Lampent era guiada por Trevenant y Hunter a ver los libros, había amenazado a ambos, así que ambos actuaban cabizbajos, pues Lampent era dura. Arrimaron el estante y sacaron los libro uno por uno, eran alrededor de 16 libros, Lampent anotaba el nombre de cada uno, hasta que Hunter saco el numero 17, era muy diferente al resto, estaba parcialmente quemado, y su titulo no estaba traducido "Exodus Espectrum", Lampent solo anoto el nombre, como del resto y luego volvieorn a ponerlos en su lugar.

\- bien eso es todo, investigare cada uno de estos y más les vale no hacer nada estúpido hasta que haya terminado – dijo Lampent muy recia, y entonces se fue de la sala de lectura, mientras los chicos ponían el estante de nuevo a su lugar.

\- bien hecho Hunter, ahora ella querrá un tercio de las ganancias – le regaño Trevenant después de darle un golpe.

\- oye, lo siento, pero es peligroso venderlos, en especial porque no sabemos que tenemos entre manos, además no creo que a estas alturas podamos venderlos, aunque quizá sí el libro quemado, nunca antes lo habíamos sacado, pero al parecer el dueño quiso deshacerse de él – dijo Hunter.

Mientras tanto en la organización del festival Banette ahora podía enfocarse en la fiesta de cierre, y justamente Gourgeist le hablaba a Banette de eso.

\- …realmente tu banda es genial, y me parece bien que sean de otras escuelas, pero te había preguntado hace unos días si estaban en condiciones peor me dijiste que les faltaba un guitarrista – dijo Banette.

-sí, pero ya conseguimos un guitarrista que nos apoye ese día, entonces ¿Qué dices? – dijo Gourgeist muy entusiasmada.

\- bueno, tendría que escucharlos con el guitarrista de apoyo, así que mañana vengan al auditorio de la escuela y lo decidiremos, porque hay un par de bandas a las que les prometí una oportunidad, así que prepárenme lo mejor que tengan – dijo Banette entusiasmado.

\- gracias Banette – dijo Gourgeist y se retiro.

Entonces Banette caminaba asegurándose de que todos hicieran su trabajo, tenía a todos los fantasmas ensayando sus partes, a las chicas tipo siniestro cocinando, y los voluntarios terminando de construir los quioscos que faltaban. Y de repente vio un bulto morado a lo lejos muy quieto, eso quería decir que holgazaneaban, así que como un buen director tuvo que acercarse de ir a hacer que trabajaran, quienes fueran, al acercarse ese bulto morado tomo forma, eran Mismagius y Diamond, y hablaba al aparecer de un teme delicado.

\- …Esas manifestaciones se hicieron más fuerte por la fecha, en la festividad de los muertos, el puente es más estrecho, pero esa es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos para enviar de vuelta a esos entes al lugar de donde salieron – dijo Mismagius.

\- de acuerdo, te apoyo, ¿Qué necesitas? – dijo Diamond serio.

\- es difícil, tengo que hacer cuatro tipo diferentes de ritos, para Joya, tengo que provocar a la entidad para que se manfieste, y usar un canalizador para evitar que se descontrole y así enviarlo al otro lado, puede ser peligroso – dijo Mismagius no muy segura.

\- yo me encargo de eso, y también protegeré a Joya, descuida – dijo Diamond seguro.

\- para Cofagrigus tengo que exorcizarlo, no hay de otra, con respecto a las entidades de Dusclops, son inofensivas, pero, habrá que hacerlas cruzar, para eso necesito información así que haremos una sesión de psicofonía, y con Driflim será necesaria una purga espiritual, pues parece que no son entidades sino varios fragmentos de almas, que salieron de un plano astral bajo – dijo Mimsgius que había estudiado muy bien los casos.

Banette entendió que ocurría, no culpaba a Diamond, él era lo suficientemente valiente, como para hacer algo como eso, además era Joya, ella era muy importante para él, pero Mismagius era frágil, se asustaba con demasiada facilidad, y además había dicho que no iba a hacer nada. Entonces Banette sonrió muy levemente, a pesar de eso tenía el deseo de ayudar, era testaruda, y muy lista, se notaba que había pensado en todo con mucho cuidado, su único punto débil era el miedo, entonces Banette recordó su promesa, protegerla a toda costa, Mismagius en realidad no era cobarde, solo tenía que aprender a dominar su mente, y Banette sabía cómo hacer que su fiera interna saliera, rio un poco, no podía creer que se estaba metiendo en algo tan grande por algo tan tonto, pero que mejor modo de crear algo grandioso, que experimentar algo real. Banette entonces interrumpió esa charla.

\- Mismagius Shadow, creí que no iba meterte – dijo Banette algo jugueton.

\- ¿Banette? – Dijo sorprendida – supongo que no pude, creo que ya sabes lo que pasa, si escuchaste lo suficiente, así que solo diré que no me puedo quedar de brazos cruzados, mientras una amiga mía sufre, y también los otros, sé que fue su culpa por jugar, pero fueron engañados por alguien que no sabía cómo hacer una sesión, así que pienso hacerlo – dijo Mismagius segura.

\- bueno, entonces no me dejas alternativa que unirme a tu loco plan de exorcismo – dijo Banette.

Mismagius sonrió, Banette la estaba apoyando, y eso la hacía sentirse más segura, Diamond también estaba feliz de contar con Banette.

Mientras tanto, las chicas tipo siniestro preparaban galletas con forma de GHOST.

\- saben, creí que ese Lindo muñequito nos daría algo más interesante que hacer que preparar galletas – se quejo Liepard.

\- en lo personal, me parece divertida la creatividad de ese fantasma, ayer hicimos intestinos sangrientos con caramelo masticable, es si estuvo súper – dijo Umbreon.

\- sí pero a mí no se da muy bien hacer galletas, aunque estos moldes de GHOST están bien Creepys – comento Mightyena.

En eso llego un cargamento nuevo de harina. Absol lo puso en la balanza industrial que la escuela les había prestado para hacer grandes cantidades de masa, y calcular las proporciones de la receta, eran exactamente 20, 5 kilos.

\- bien alcanzara para 100 galletas más, luego de terminar con esto chicas, tendremos que hacer 200 cerebros de malvavisco – anuncio Absol a sus amigas. Hubo algunas quejas, la comida debía estar fresca, así que debían hacer todo a última hora.

De repente Spitiromb se acerco.

\- hola, ¿necesitan ayuda? Ya no tengo nada que hacer, déjenme ayudarles – dijo este.

\- cualquier ayuda bienvenida sea – dijo Absol.

Spiritomb ayudo a las chicas a preparar la última tanda de masa, la harina era pesada, eran 20, 5 kilos, así que para sacarla de la balanza y ponerla en la mezcladora, Spiritomb tuvo que subirse en la balanza, y Absol noto algo curioso, una vez que la harina estuvo fuera, la balanza marcaba el peso de Spiritomb, como 110 kilos, lo cual era extraño, hasta donde Absol sabía, se suponía que debía pesar 108 kilos, pero lo paso por alto, habían muchos dulces macabros que hornear, y el tiempo era valioso… Esta historia continuara.

**Nota: a las más de 80 personas que leyeron el capitulo anterior y no comentaron, GHOST irá a buscarlos, pero como son tantos puede ser que se demore. Así que ya no amenazaré esta vez con eso, y en cambio haré un reflexión, piensen en el pobre GHOST, ténganle piedad, tiene que buscar a casi 100 personas que no comentaron, no atormenten al pobre GHOST, comenten ….Y bueno, el siguiente capítulo es el desenlace, como es un especial es el doble de largo de un capitulo normal, me gustaría publicarlo el 31, pero yo sé que me faltara tiempo para terminarlo, así que lo publicare como siempre el martes, me adelanto a desearles FELIZ HALLOWEEN, y agradezco como siempre por leer. **


	29. Halloween y Algo Más

POKESECUNDARIA

**Historias más allá de los fantasmas**

HALLOWEEN Y ALGO MÁS

En la tarde de viernes, con solo una semana para el Halloween, Banette recompensaba a los voluntarios y fantasmas por su esfuerzo en el festival, Banette sabía por experiencia que la última semana se iría volando, y esa era la última oportunidad de tomar un respiro, Esa fiesta en la casa de Banette iba bien, todos parecían divertirse, claro que no era nada comparada con las fiestas que se hacían en la casa abandonada, la verdadera celebración vendría después. Pero Banette parecía nervioso, pues su madre, con mucho cariño le impuso una condición para dejarlo hacer la fiesta en su casa "Invita Mismagius, y sácala a bailar, recuerda que quiero nietos", y Mismagius no aparecía por ningún lado, Banette sabía que si él no cumplía, su madre era capaz de detener la fiesta y echarlos a todos, así que Banette se acerco a donde Karlo y Frosslass bailaban.

\- hola Frosslass ¿Y Mismagius? – pregunto Banette, luego volteo la cabeza hacía donde Karlo – hola Karlo – lo saludo de improviso incomodando al pokemon psíquico hada.

\- bueno, ella dijo que vendría, así que supongo que vendrá de aquí un rato – dijo Frosslass.

Banette se alejo de la pareja, entonces vio a Diamond solo y triste, mirando al otro lado de la sala donde Mawile y Joya bailaban entre ellas jugando, y se le acerco.

\- oye, tranquilo, no me gusta ver pokemons deprimidos en estas fechas, te ves patético, además te prometo que esto se acabara, eliminaremos a tu competencia y volverás a tenerla entre tus brazos – dijo Banette algo juguetón como siempre, pero con cierto aire dramático, que hacía que Diamond supiera que hablaba en serio.

\- gracias amigo – dijo Diamond ligeramente animado. Pero Banette más rápido que usando ataque rapido se alejo, porque Mismagius había llegado, él sabía de la condición, pero esperaba algo más.

-baila con migo, mi mamá me obliga, solo hazlo por favor – pidió Banette a Mismagius de improviso haciendo que ella se sobresaltará.

\- ok – dijo ella no muy convencida.

Entonces Banette le llevo a una zona cercana a la escalera, por donde seguramente su mamá espiaba, y ahí se puso a bailar con ella.

\- ¿Por qué tu mamá te obligaría a bailar conmigo? Y por cierto, un buen anfitrión saluda – dijo Mismagius algo incomoda.

\- me temo que desde nuestra reconciliación y el incidente de la bodega, ella piensa que deberíamos ser pareja, y me condiciono, que debía estar contigo, y si no mi fiesta tendrá un fatídico final, siendo asesinada por una psicótica madre – explico Banette.

\- ¿entonces debo fingir ser tu novia, frente a tu mamá? – Pregunto Mismagius animada, era divertido – porque mejor no me pides ser tu novia – dijo jugando.

-no sé si yo podría, estoy comprometido con el terror, después de Halloween comenzaré a filmar mi primer corto, y tengo que trabajar en Creepypastas, aun no tuve éxito, así que debo esforzarme más, eso entre otros proyectos – dijo Banette.

\- oye no es para tanto, solo bromeaba, me parece que te tomas demasiado enserio lo del terror, deberías darte un tiempo para otras cosas – dijo Mismagius algo nerviosa.

\- no lo entiendes, solía tener las más macabras ideas, o eso creí, luego descubrí que en realidad tengo un límite, mi propio miedo – dijo Banette algo más macabro.

\- ¿miedo? Yo he estado aterrada con una simple manifestación, y tú completamente tranquilo con todo – dijo Mismagius casi protestando, simplemente no podía pensar que Banette tuviese miedo.

\- casi no temo a nada, pero tuve que hacer un gran sacrificio para eso, y estoy al borde de la locura, pequeña cobarde – le dijo Banette juguetón pero muy siniestro.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – dudo Mismagius.

\- cuando tenía esa sensación rara de perturbación en el estomago, sabía que no podría crear algo como eso, y me expuse al contenido más perturbador y depravado que encontré, hasta que deje de sentir eso por, pase meses enteros perturbado, lo cual fue horrible, pero ahora puedo crear cosas que dejen así a los demás – dijo Banette serio, y algo apenado, hablo de más.

\- te perturbaste ti mismo para ya no tener miedo, Banette, eso está mal, es como auto lacerarte para ya no sentir dolor, no puedes dañarte así – dijo Mismagius preocupada.

\- estoy algo loco, pero bien, me divierto como nunca, y ahora soy el doble de tétrico – dijo Banette orgulloso, pero Mismagius no estaba convencida – soy feliz creando horror, solo busco divertirme.

Mismagius ahora entendía la locura de Banette, era perturbador, pero vio a alguien que solo luchaba por ser feliz. En eso la canción cambio, de una rápida, a una lenta, era raro, Banette no puso en lista de reproducción lentas, entonces se volteo y vio a su mamá sospechosamente cerca del equipo de sonido. Banette entendió a la perfección, su madre decidió que era hora de intervenir. Banette se acerco más a Mismagius, y comenzó a llevar el ritmo, haciendo que ella lo siguiera, entonces ella lo abrazo, pero no por la canción, sino porque simplemente quería hacerlo.

\- sabes es lindo que te preocupes por mí, pero descuida, estaré bien y de nuevo gracias por el apapacho, pequeña cobarde – le dijo Banette.

Lampent miraba aquello "Claro, hace una semana se odiaban, ahora se enamoran, Banette eres un gran idiota, y Mismagius, no creí que fueras de esas" dijo ella en voz baja, pero en realidad se alegraba por su amigo. Entonces algo la tomo del brazo y suavemente, la saco a bailar, era Doublade, ella no entendía por qué, pero él era un chico noble, incluso tímido, no del tipo de chicos que le gustaban normalmente, y solo hacia unos día que hablaban, pero ella estaba loca por él, y eso no lo entendía, de cierto modo él le resultaba cursi, pero le gustaba. En eso Lampent sintió la presencia de Doublade, estaba realmente cerca de ella, iba a besarla, y ella no opuso resistencia, se sentía tan feliz con él, cuando de repente él se alejo rápidamente.

\- ¿sucede algo? – pregunto Lampent ligeramente decepcionada.

\- no descuida, solo me pareció demasiado pronto – dijo Doublade con cierta culpa en la voz.

\- está bien, te me declaraste antes de ayer y te dije que sí hace unas horas – dijo Lampent algo nerviosa.

Bailaron un rato más, pues después de esa lenta, sonó otra lenta, cortesía de la madre de Banette, en eso Doublade motivado por la culpa de haber hecho algo que normalmente le era impensable, por desesperación, pregunto.

\- Lampent, a parte de mi ¿Qué tipo de chicos te gustan? – preguntó Doublade nervioso.

\- bueno, diría que normalmente los audaces, algo salvajes, porque soy dura así que no debo intimidar al chico, pero contigo, me gusta cómo eres, no lo sé, creo que el cambio es bueno, de paso también me vuelvo menos agresiva – dio Lampent algo tierna.

Doublade se sintió mal, haber sido tentado fue un error, pero bueno, ahora la chica que le había gustado desde inicios de año, estaba entre sus brazos, aunque claro, de otro modo, solo hubiera terminado como otro amigo, siendo regañadoo y desafiado por ella constantemente, ella era media salvaje, pero muy sensata, así que era difícil, pero él había ignorado eso un largo tiempo y ahora no estaba muy seguro de cómo dar marcha atrás.

Hunter seguía pensando en lo que Lampent averiguo sobre "Exodus Espectrum", el único libro de exorcismo y oraciones, entre una pila dedicada a la magia negra, curiosamente el único libro que intentaron quemar, al menos eso lo mantenía distraído mientras intentaba ignorar que Karlo bailaba con Frosslass aquella canción lenta, pero no por mucho, Hunter entonces ignorando a las demás parejas, se acerco al equipo de sonido y sabiendo que Banette guardaba efectos de sonido, puso sobre la canción lenta, un horrible sonido de un grito, que arruino el momento de todas las parejas, casi todos ahí eran expertos en terror, y claro que fue más grato para Hunter a ver a Karlo asustado, siendo reconfortado por su novia, aunque claro Hunter volvió a deprimirse, al darse cuenta de que él quería ser consolado por Frosslass. Entonces Hunter puso una canción rápida y se alejo, mientras muchos lo miraban, mal, entonces Trevenant se acerco.

\- oye Hunter, tenemos un problema – dijo Trevenant.

\- ¿qué? – pregunto Hunter desganado.

\- aparte de arruinarme el momento a mí y a Gourgueist, me temo que nos falta un libro – dijo Trevenant.

\- ¿qué? – dudo Hunter que no había puesto atención al número de libros.

\- cuando hacíamos el inventarió para venderlos, los fotografié, y entre la lista de títulos hay uno que falta, tenemos la foto, pero no está en el inventario que hizo tu amiga, y lo fui a buscar en el almuerzo de hoy, pero no lo hallé, alguien lo tomo – dijo Trevenant…

La fiesta de Banette acabo, y eso significaba la última recta antes del Halloween, pero las cosas lejos de ponerse fáciles, serian difíciles, no por el festival debido que a parte de los ensayos, la comida y los últimos detalles no había mucho de qué preocuparse, sino debían prepararse para llevara a cabo el plan de Mismagius, el cual comenzaba el domingo en casa de Dusclops. Pero claro antes, Banette escucho las bandas en la audición para la fiesta, y se sorprendió, el guitarrista de apoyo de la banda de Gourgueist llamada "Scary Tricks" era bueno, y porque la segunda banda tenía una estética muy emo, y la otra de aterrador solo tenía la estética pues era una banda con pokemons vestidos de monstruos que solo tocaban rock. Por lo tanto Scary Tricks tocaria en la fiesta de cierre.

Ya para el domingo, debían ocuparse de Duclops, que estaba en serios problemas Dusclops desde siempre fue callado y misteriosos, hasta que sus padre los obligaron a entrar al club de teatro, lo cual lo hizo más sociable, pero claro, hacía unos mese había decaído, todo por las presencias que lo atormentaban desde que le hizo caso a Spirtomb y jugo la Ouija. Las presencias eran al parecer niño, que lloraban todas las noches, a veces movían los objetos y de vez en cuando apagaban la luz, a veces Dusclops veía por el rabillo del ojo sombras moverse, y a veces sentía que pequeños cuerpos se acurrucaban contra él en la noche. Mismagius llego a la casa de Dusclops, y para que la madre de Dusclops no sospechara nada, invitaron a Joya, Banette y Cofagrigus, quizá hubieran invitado a Diamond, pero dado que el "acosador" de Joya ya estaba muy alterado, así que era mejor mantenerlos separados.

Mismagius llego 10 minutos tarde, esperaba ver a todos ya reunidos, pero Banette no estaba.

\- Lamento la demora, pero tenía que conseguir una grabadora antigua, y tarde más de lo esperado – se disculpo Mismagius al entrar a la casa y ver a todos reunidos en la sala - ¿Dónde está Banette?

\- ¿iba a venir? – dudo Dusclops.

\- aun no llega – dijo Joya algo nerviosa.

\- no importa hay que comenzar, vamos a tu habitación Dusclops – dijo Mismagius algo decepcionada porque Banette había dicho que estaría ahí y no estaba.

Entonces alguien más toco la puerta, Dusclops abrió, y era Banette.

\- Hola a todos, ¿me extrañaron? – saludo Banette como siempre jugando.

\- Mismagius, ¿Por qué trajiste a tu novio? – preguntó ligeramente molesto Cofagrigus.

\- para que lo sepas, a penas si somos amigos, además lo necesitamos, él no es proclive a la posesión, y su falta de miedo lo hace útil en esta clase de cosas – dijo Mismagius muy seria.

\- además no me quería perder la oportunidad de filmar algo real, quizá lo use como inspiración para crear mi propio mockumentary – dijo Banette jugando con la idea y sacando una cámara.

\- eres un tonto, bueno, comencemos de una vez – dijo Mismagius a la cual eso no le hizo gracia.

Dusclops los llevo a todos a su cuarto, en eso Cofagrigus le pregunto a Banette en susurros.

\- oye ¿Qué significa "Mocumentari"? – dudo Cofagrigus

\- falso documental y es "mockumentary" con propiedad, ya sabes son esa películas en las que parece que alguien se filma a sí mismo – explico Banette.

Una vez en la habitación de Dusclops Mismagius saco un par de grabadoras de su bolso, una era antigua, de las que utilizaban cinta en casete, y la otra era pequeña y digital, y las dejo sobre la cama perfectamente tendida de Dusclops, así que Banette prendió la cámara y al mejor estilo de un investigador paranormal, comenzó a presentar el caso mientras se filmaba.

\- Hola a todos, mi nombre es Banette Deviltoy, soy un estudiante de secundaria, y estoy aquí para filmar todo este proceso que consta de una par de purgas espirituales, psicofonías, exorcismos y mucho más, de un grupo de compañeros de clase que actualmente son atormentados por diversas presencias, después de habar cometido el error fatal de jugar la Ouija – dijo Banette mientras apuntaba a Cofagrigus, Joya y Dusclops los cuales parecían incómodos, entonces la cámara apunto a Mismagius – ella es Mismagius Shadow, experta en espiritismo, y futura exorcista de la nacion, ella conducirá las sesiones, saluda Mismagius – le dijo Banette, ella tuvo que seguirle el juego, además quizá seria útil filmar las sesiones.

\- bien, hoy haremos una Psicofonía, Dusclops – enfoque a Dusclops – ha sufrido el tormento de lo que parecen ser pokemons bebe, es importante determinar porque esas almas están atormentadas, y también porque lo persiguen, esto tiene origen en el juego, pero es importante determinar los nexos para ayudar a estas almas a avanzar al siguiente mundo – dijo Mismagius.

\- oye Mismagius ¿es necesario filmar? – dudo Dusclops.

\- la cámara puede captar cosas que nosotros quizá no veamos, sino ya hubiera hecho que Banette apague la cámara, y ya debemos comenzar – dijo Mismagius prendiendo sus grabadoras.

En el ambiente hubo cierta tensión, Mismagius tenía miedo, pero no podía echarse para atrás ya había llegado muy lejos, y les prometió a todos que lo haría.

\- hola, ¿hay alguien ahí? – dijo Mismagius seria y todos guardaron silencio un rato.

\- ¿Quién eres? O ¿Quiénes son? – pregunto Mismagius y de nuevo guardo silencio.

\- ¿Por qué me atormentan? – se atrevió a preguntar Dusclops.

\- ¿necesitan ayuda? – pregunto Mismagius, y de nuevo guardo silencio…

Prosiguieron unos minutos más hasta que Mismagius estuvo segura de que lograron algo luego de eso todos se retiraron, ya habían acordado escuchar las grabaciones en la escuela al día siguiente, claro Mismagius estaba aterrada, pero no iba a rendirse, entonces después de despedirse de Dusclops, noto que Joya y Cofagrigus se iban cada uno por su lado, y solo quedaba Banette para acompañarla a casa, bueno al menos podía confiar en él.

\- Banette, dame tu cámara, me quiero asegurar de que no edites lo que filmaste – dijo Mismagius.

\- Ni que fuera tonto, descuida, no lo haré, es más, si quieres te ayudo a convertir a formato digital la grabación de la cinta – ofreció Banette muy animado.

\- está bien – dijo Mismagius entregándole el casete.

\- llevaré mañana mi laptop, tengo un excelente editor de audio, con él podemos buscar cualquier ruido oculto – dijo Banette.

\- perfecto – dijo Mismagius muy feliz, ella no había previsto aquello.

\- estuviste muy bien en la sesión, cobardita – le dijo Banette bromeando.

\- deja ya de decirme "cobardita" o "pequeña cobarde", está bien que este asustada, pero no es para tanto – dijo Mismagius ligeramente molesta.

\- Zorry, pero tu nombre es muy largo, y suena mejor cobardita, porque pequeña cobarde es también largo – dijo Banette.

\- acórtalo a "Mis", como cuando éramos niños – dijo Mismagius.

\- no, es demasiado simple, pero descuida, algo más se me ocurrirá – dijo Banette.

Al día siguiente durante el almuerzo Banette estaba ahí con su laptop, todos en un pasillo vacio del cuarto piso, bueno Cofagrigus, Dusclops Mismagius, obvio que Banette y Drifblim, que esperaba ser el siguiente en la lista, Diamond tenía cosas que hacer y Joya simplemente no quiso escuchar los audios.

\- bien comencemos con el audio de la grabadora digital – dijo Mismagius.

Banette puso play se escucho la voz de Mismagius, un ruido leve de fondo que Banette intensifico, pero era solo el ruido de la calle, y así durante un rato adelantándola grabación no había nada.

\- probemos con la siguiente – dijo Mismagius con cierta frustración, no les había resultado.

\- En esa Banette intensifico el ruido que posiblemente era interferencia, pero es escuchaba un ruido agudo, él cual Banette reprodujo más lento y lo aparto de otro ruido cruzado "NO por favor, NOOOOOOOO, dejenme…" en eso después del silencio se escucharon voces de otros niños "….te escuchamos, no nos importa, te escuchamos, y nos condenamos, somos débiles…..culpa…no importa…..culpa…..no importa…" entonces se escucho un grito de una niña "….solo quiero un amigo… eres como yo…..ayúdame…..desaparéceme… " y el resto del ruido eran llantos de una niña, y el sonido de risas crueles de niños, luego un choque, más gritos de ayuda, entonces se escucho una explosión, y de repente gritos de niños desgarradores, las preguntas de Mismagius había sido casi completamente ignoradas, pero la de Dusclops no, entonces cuando venía la última pregunta "¿Cómo te llamas?" esa sí fue respondida "…mi…mi nombre..Es Clair…Clair Fairytale" respondió.

\- Mismagius, lo logramos – dijo Banette impactado y serio, hasta él no podía creerlo, pero ahora había que investigar sobre "Clair Fairytale".

Al final vieron la grabación, y notaron un extraño fenómeno, por debajo de la cama aparecía una silueta muy difusa, en gris, que a rato aparecía y desaparecía, Banette usando trucos digitales logro limpiar la imagen, al menos en algo, y era la silueta de un Cleffa, y habían pequeñas sombras menos visibles, que rondaban el piso, sin una forma aparente. Sonó el timbre, ahora Mismagius sabía un poco más, con suerte, lograría saber que le sucedió a Clair y a los demás.

Doublade, esperaba que nadie lo viera, cuando coloco de vuelta aquel libro en el hueco en la pared, pero no, detrás de él, Hunter y Trevenant aparecieron.

\- así que fuiste tú ¿Por qué? creíamos que querías dejar de involucrarte – dijo Hunter acusador.

\- por poco le decimos al dueño original, mejor explicanos – dijo Trevenant.

Doublade se sentía terrible, no habría de otra, tendría que hablar, pero se sentía tan avergonzado.

\- solo tome el libro, porque ya sabía sobre él, "Codex Magio", un libro con hechizos, del cual a apenas quedaban fragmentos, la verdad me lo llevé de curiosidad, pero descubri… – Doublade no quería seguir hablando, le daba vergüenza.

\- HABLA ¿eres una espada poseída o una espadita de juguete? – lo reto Trevenant.

\- encontré un hechizo de amor, y lo use en Lampent – dijo Doublade presionado.

Hunter miro a Trevenant, ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato con expresiones muertas, y de repente comenzaron a reírse exageradamente, no pudieron contenerse.

\- jajajajaja con razón ella te acepto – se burlo Hunter.

\- perdona jajajajaja esto es tan divertido – dijo Trevenant.

\- cuando se entere, estarás doblemente muerto, incluso triplemente – se burlo Hunter.

\- ¿le van a decir? No les creerá, suena ridículo – dijo Doublade seguro de que rescataría su honor.

\- ella ya sabe de los libros, además es lista, se dará cuenta de lo raro que fue que de un día para el otro se enamorara perdidamente de ti – dijo Hunter orgulloso.

\- soy una vergüenza para mi especie – se lamento Doublade – ¿Cómo se entero? – preguntó.

\- cierto fantasmita venenoso, abrió la boca – dijo Trevenant mirando Hunter.

\- ¿y alguien más sabe? – pregunto por detrás una voz amenazante que no reconocieron.

Los tres voltearon, y era Spiritomb, el dueño original de los libros, según los registros, en una pelea en la sala de lectura, término destruyendo la pared, y como castigo tuvo que refaccionarla, entonces él había construido la pared falsa.

\- jajaja no se atrevan a seguir abriendo la boca ajajaja – se reía de un modo cruel, parecía haberse vuelto loco y esa voz era demasiado gruesa, como la de un adulto – QUEMEN ESOS LIBROS – grito con desesperación con una voz aguda y desesperada – si comiencen QUEMANDO el Exodus Spectrum – dijo la otra voz gruesa con un tono como si esa voz fuera distorsionada digitalmente.

Eso no tenía ningún sentido, había algo que estaba muy mal ahí.

Después de terminada la escuela Mismagius en casa recibió una noticia devastadora, no había internet, justo cuando más lo necesitaba, pero claro que ese era el menor de los males, Mismagius fue a la biblioteca, que no quedaba lejos de su casa, le mostro su tarjeta de biblioteca a la encargada que era una Mandibuz y tomo una computadora, y en el buscador puso "Clair Fairytale", en la búsqueda aparecieron muchos resultados, pero ninguno le era útil. Mismagius se frustraba cuando iba en la página 6 de la búsqueda, cuando la encargada se le acerco, y vio el nombre, entonces le dijo.

\- ¿por qué te interesa Clair Fairytale? – pregunto la encargada.

\- ah…– como iba a responder a esa pregunta, la tomo desprevenida – escuche que algo malo le paso, pero nadie quiso decirme mucho al respecto, así que decidí buscarlo – dijo Mismagius esperando ser convincente.

\- en los medios nunca revelaron los nombres de los niños, no creo que encuentres nada – dijo la encargada.

\- y usted ¿Cómo es que sabe? – pregunto Mismagius.

\- me temo que mi hijo también falleció en el accidente – dijo la encargada muy dolida.

\- si no es molestia, podría decirme algo más, una fecha, o como paso – pidió Mismagius pues esa quizá era su única oportunidad.

\- no me gusta hablar de eso, pero creo que puedo decirte, un grupo de niños de primaria molestaban a su compañera, Clair, la molestaban por usar lentes, un día la persiguieron a un estacionamiento, ella trato de escaparse, pero un auto la golpeo, ella pidió ayuda, pero otro auto que no vio a los niños golpeo al primero, lo cual causo una explosión que acabó con la vida de seis niños – dijo la mujer algo triste – si me disculpas tengo trabajo que hacer.

Eso le basto a Mismagius, ahora sabía qué hacer, sin que la mujer se diera cuenta ella tomo una de sus plumas, y se fue.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Mismagius le entrego la pluma a Dusclops.

\- ¿para qué es esto? – dudo Dusclops.

\- fue raro, pero logre conocer a la madre de uno de los niños, ellos atormentaban a Clair, todos murieron al mismo tiempo en un accidente, ahora el espíritu de Clair los atormenta, la pluma funcionara con canal y recordatorio, dile a uno de los niños que su madre quiere que se disculpe, con suerte eso liberara a Clair, y todo acabará – explico Mismagius.

\- Lo haré esta misma noche, pero si nada sucede, supongo que tendrás que continuar investigando – dijo Dusclops no muy convencido de la solución de Mismagius.

Ese día, Hunter, Trevenant y Doublade actuaban extraños, los tres no se separaban ni siquiera por sus respectivas novias, o ex novias, además no hablaban con nadie, eso llamó la atención, claro que Lampent al ver a uno de sus amigos y su reciente novio así no pudo evitar preocuparse, y mientras ella andaba con Banette y Diamond, hablo al respecto.

\- están muy raros, ¿Qué les pasara? – se pregunto.

\- sí, incluso Hunter ignoro hoy día por completo Karlo y Frosslass – dijo Banette extrañado.

\- ¿y qué hace Hunter con Doublade y Trevenant? – se preguntó Diamond.

\- están juntos porque descubrieron una biblioteca secreta llena de libros ocultistas, no será que ya les afecto – dijo Banette, hasta entonces todos se olvidaron que Banette también estaba al tanto.

\- ¿tu sabias de eso? – preguntó Lampent.

\- sí, los atrape con las manos y las ramas en la masa – dijo Banette

\- Pero Doublade, se salió de eso – dijo Lampent.

\- algo me dice, que tendremos que decirle a Mismagius – comento Diamond un poco a la ligera.

\- ¿para qué decirle a Mismagius? – dudo Lampent.

\- ella está realizando una seria de exorcismos y esas cosas, digamos que en esta escuela, cada vez hay más secretos oscuros – dijo Banette…

Lampent quería ayudar a esos chicos, fuese lo que fuese que les hubiera pasado debía saberlo, durante el cambio de hora, Lampent fue rápidamente a la sala de lectura, y movió el librero, ahí estaban los libros, busco entre ellos el Exodus Sprectrum, pero se topo con el Codex Magio, ella sabía de ese libro, incluso hizo un ensayo sobre él, era la primera vez que lo veía, así que lo tomo también, los puso en su mochila y se fue a clases.

A la hora del almuerzo, Lampent se acerco a Mismagius con los dos libros.

\- estoy segura de que te servirán para ayudar a los demás – dijo Lampent.

\- ¿de dónde sacaste estos? Son textos muy raros – dijo Mismagius.

\- estaban escondidos en una pared falsa en la sala de lectura junto con libros de magia negra, Hunter, Trevenant y Doublade los encontraron, ahora creo que algo les esta ocurriendo, Banette me dijo que podrías ayudarlos, espero no aumentar tus responsabilidades – dijo Lampent.

\- veré que puedo hacer – dijo Mismagius.

Mismagius abrió el Codex Magio, y encontró una página marcada con un separador de libros, el separador era nuevo, de hecho era de los que la escuela regala a los alumnos nuevos, Mismagius lo abrió en es pagina "Amorus aeternus" leyó en el titulo y lo reviso.

\- que romántico, amor eterno – comento Mismagius.

\- ¿Qué? – dudo Lampent.

\- el titulo significa eso, es un hechizo de amor, ¿marcaste esa pagina? – pregunto Mismagius.

\- no, es la primera vez que veo ese libro, sabía de él, pero no lo vi cuando hice el inventario de los demás libros – en ese momento Lampent supo lo que había pasado – no es posible, DESGRACIADO, juro que lo mato – renegó Lampent.

\- ¿Qué acurre? – dudo Mismagius ante la rabia de Lampent.

\- el HIJO DE DITTO de mi novio, uso ese hechizo para que me enamorar de él, porque tan solo desde el viernes, estoy enamorada, antes me daba igual, como pude caer en eso, y lo peor es ridículo, claro a mí me gustan otra clase de chicos, POR ESO LA CULPA Y EL ARREPENTIIENTO, lo amo, pero ahora sí lo mato – renegó Lampent.

Mismagius no supo que decir, reviso el hechizo, era simple, era muy probable, pero como Lampent dijo era ridículo, y eso no desentrañaba el misterio de que cosa les pasaba a los otros, por otra parte, con un texto como Exodus Spectrum, podría fácilmente exorcizar a Cofagrigus, depurar la basura espiritual que atormentaba a Drifblim, y con suerte haría mucho más fácil deshacerse del acosador de Joya.

Esa misma tarde Mismagius se preparaba para hacer la purga espiritual de Drifblim.

\- ¿segura que resultará? – pregunto Drifblim.

\- claro, es solo una limpia, no te asustes – dijo Mismagius mientras quemaba incienso en el baño de la casa de Drifblim.

\- no es que tenga miedo, pero que Banette filme me incomoda – dijo el fantasma volador.

\- oye, no mires la cámara, además solo te filmare mientras te bañas, no hay nada de malo en eso – dijo Banette tranquilo mientras filmaba.

Drifblim estaba en la bañera, en un baño lleno de hierbas y flores, pues debía ser limpiado.

\- oye Mismagius, quizá Banette sea un desvergonzado, y tu tengas que estar aquí para hacer la purga, pero a mí me incomoda ver a alguien que se está bañando – se quejo Diamond incomodo.

\- No exageres, tu andas al natural, y Drifblim también, además necesitare un asistente, y Banette está filmando, es impórtate en la filmación ya hemos visto cosas que con los ojos no captamos – dijo Mismagius – y si fueras tan amable Diamond, pon los cristales en el agua fría, debemos purificarla para comenzar – pido Mismagius y a Diamond no le quedo más remedio que hacerlo.

Cuando Mismagius estuvo segura de que funcionaria, comenzó el ritual, primero encendieron velas para asegurarse que la energía sobrante estuviera bien conducida, luego Mismagius pronuncio varios rezos en lenguas antiguas, Banette estaba tranquilo incluso aburrido, hasta que en un momento una de las velas se apago, y luego otra, y otra más, eso significaba que funcionaban, solo que Diamond tenía que apresurarse a prender más velas, hasta que ya no se apagasen, en un momento cuando las velas ya no se apagaban, Mismagius echo el agua fría sobre Drifblim. En ese momento el ritual termino.

Al salir, mientras Drifblim se secaba y buscaba una buena escusa para explicar el humo en el baño a sus padres, Banette revisaba la filmación, y sonrió al ver algo que no se esperaba.

\- no lo puedo creer, tienen que ver esto – dijo Banette muy animado.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – dudo Diamond que no esperaba nada más.

\- solo miren el video – indico Banette.

En el video se veían unas extrañas sobras moverse hacia las velas antes de que se apagaran, entonces Banette corrió más lento esa escena y se pudo ver claramente, que no se parecían a ninguna especie de pokemon existente, pero su forma era familiar, se parecían a GHOST.

\- se parecen a GHOST – dijo Mismagius sorprendida y algo asustada.

\- entonces GHOST es real – dijo Diamond impactado y dudando.

\- no creo, según la leyenda GHOST aparece como si se tratara de un pokemon, pero en realidad su presencia no permite que lo ataquen, pues es como si estuviera hecho de miedo, solo puede aprender una versión del ataque maldición que no afecta a pokemons fantasmas, pero a los demás los asesina – dijo Banette ansioso.

\- eso quiere decir que GHOST quizá sea un entidad formada de basura espiritual que se compacto y hasta es posible según sé, que tome conciencia en el bajo astral – concluyo Mismagius.

\- que emoción, GHOST podria ser real – dijo Banette que parecía más bien feliz.

Después de limpiar el baño, todos se fueron y dejaron a Drifblim solo, esta vez no volvió a escuchar más voces en su cabeza, la purga había funcionado, las voces se acabaron, al igual que la parte más fácil del trabajo de Mismagius.

Al día siguiente Dusclops con su propia cámara se acerco a Mismagius.

\- funciono – le dijo Dusclop a Mismagius de frente, pero en una actitud pasiva.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – dudo Mismagius algo confundida, no había dormido muy bien por lo de GHOST.

\- lo de la pluma, funciono, lo filme como Banette, y míralo que sucedió, no volvieron a llorar – dijo Dusclops mostrando el video.

En el video se podía ver a Dusclops ofreciendo la pluma como Mismagius le había indicado, y para la Pluma se movió, se escucharon llantos, pero eran llantos tranquilo, luego Clair se manifestó claramente, y se escucho un sonido como de una risa calmada. Este video hizo a Mismagius sonreír, lo había logrado. Mismagius orgullosa fue a ayudar en los últimos detalles del festival a Banette, el cual iba de un lado a otro revisando todo. Mismagius noto que Hunter, Doublade y Trevenant seguían sin hablar con nadie, andando solos y se veían enfermizos. La respuesta parecía simple, si la exposición a los libros les había hecho daño, estos debían ser quemados.

Una vez terminado ese miércoles, Mismagius debía concentrarse en su siguiente tarea, exorcizar a Cofagrigus, había sido poseído por un espíritu calmado, pero aun así, era algo complicado, aun teniendo en su poder el Exodus Spectrum.

En la casa de Cofagrigus se reunieron Diamond, Banette, Mismagius y Lampent. La casa de Cofagrigus sin duda parecía una tumba antigua, así que era el lugar perfecto, o al menos eso pensaba Banette. El ritual era simple, Cofagrigus echado en el centro de un circulo de sal, para evitar que el espíritu escape, todos los demás sosteniendo a Cofagrigus, pues, un exorcismo ya es difícil, pues se tiene que separa un cuerpo físico de una espiritual, pero con un pokemon fantasma era el doble de difícil, seguramente le dolería a Cofagrigus, pues eran dos cuerpos. Mismagius estaría dirigiendo el exorcismo. Como siempre Banette insistió en filmar, aunque su verdadera función era darle valor a Mismagius. Una vez comenzado el ritual, todo bien, Mismagius intentaba contactar con el espíritu, rezando firme y segura, hasta que en un momento los ojos rojos de Cofagrigus se volvieron blancos, y comenzó a gritar, mejor dicho a rugir y chillar, diciendo cosas que nadie lograba entender, Mismagius comenzó a acobardarse, Cofagrigus se estaba tornando muy violento, Mismagius solo siguió rezando, cada vez más aterrada, en un momento, el cuerpo de Cofagrigus de color dorado se fue tornando gris, incluso comenzó a rajarse, como si luchar lo estuviese rompiendo, en un momento, cuando Mismagius ya terminaba, ella comenzaba sentirse exhausta, pues en un exorcismo el exorcista pierde mucha energía espiritual, sin mencionar que el miedo comenzaba a detenerla. En eso Cofagrigus, logro liberar uno de sus brazos empujando a Banette, que solo lo sostenía con un brazo por filmar, entonces con ese brazo libre, tomo a Mismagius, Banette trato de detenerlo, Mismagius debía terminar ahora o nunca. Y con mucho esfuerzo pronuncio las últimas palabras del rezo, Cofagrigus no llego hacerle nada, pero comenzó a moverse más violento que nunca. Mismagius se encontraba débil, le dolía el pecho y no dejaba de temblar, lo último que vio fue a Banete acercándosele. Mismagius cayó debilitada

\- Bella durmiente despierta, pequeña cobarde, no vayas hacia la luz – le decía entre sueños la voz de Banette. Lo cual la hizo reaccionar, despertó sintiéndose como si solo le quedara un PS. Mismagius miro a su alrededor, el lugar en el que estaba le resultaba familiar, pero no Hbaía estado ahí un buen rato, era la habitación de Banette, ella no sabía cómo había llegado, entonces Banette atravesando la pared entro, la miro de modo frio, abrió el cierre de su boca y su lengua salió, Mismagius estaba asustada, Banette estaba loco, pero después de eso tratar de asustarla era simplemente enfermo, entonces su lengua la atrapo y la llevo a su boca, donde todo se hizo negro.

Mismagius despertó de su pesadilla, pero no se sintió mejor, al ver que efectivamente estaba en la habitación de Banette, había cambiado un poco, ahora las paredes eran como una pizarra llena de planes y diagramas, Mismagius estaba arropada en la cama de Banette se sentía mejor, excepto por algunos grotescos dibujos en la pared. En eso entro Lampent.

\- qué bueno que despertaste, nos tenías preocupados – dijo ella sonriendo.

\- ¿Cómo está Cofagrigus? ¿Por qué estamos en la casa de Banette? – pregunto Mismagius.

\- después de que te desmayaras, Cofagrigus termino de romperse y el espíritu salió, ahora está bien, termino mucho mejor que tu siendo honesta, pero sus padres iban a llegar así que tuvimos que traerte aquí – dijo Lampent – descansa futura exorcista, me temo que ya debo irme, Banette hablo con tu papá para que te quedes a descansar un rato, le dijo que perdiste una pelea pokemon contra mi – le informo con menos amabilidad, pero en un tono amistoso.

Mismagius se acomodo, no se sentía bien, pero estaba a salvo. Banette entonces apareció.

\- Oye Lampent, Diamond ya se va, baja si quieres compartir el taxi con él – anuncio Banette entrando por la pared, y Lampent bajo a toda prisa – Mismagius, que bueno que no fuiste hacia la luz – comento él en broma.

\- ¿por qué siempre terminamos a solas? Estoy comenzando a creer que me estas acosando –dijo Mismagius tranquila de saber que era el Banette real.

\- no es mi culpa, además donde más podrías descansar, estoy seguro de que tu falsa suegra le encantara tenerte aquí – dijo Banette.

\- que mal me siento, no debería ocasionar tantos problemas – dijo Mismagius apenada.

\- estoy comenzando a preocuparme, hoy te enfrentaste a un espíritu pasivo, no es que seas débil espiritualmente, pero tu miedo fue lo que termino debilitándote, y lo de hoy no fue nada comparado con lo que sigue, el acosador de Joya, es una presencia muy maligna, tienes que ser fuerte, ese si dará pelea – dijo Banette.

-lo sé, es tarde para retroceder, gracias por estar ahí, eso me da valor –dijo Mismagius sonriendo.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y entro la señora Deviltoy.

\- Banette, ¿Qué quieres para la cena? – Preguntó ignorando a Mismagiu, pero en ese momento noto a Mismagius en la cama – hola Mismagius, que bueno verte aquí.

Mismagius se puso roja, eso fácilmente podría ser malinterpretado del peor modo, y para colmo Banette estaba demasiado cerca de ella, nada peor.

\- Mamá no es lo que crees, ella se peleo con Lampent, y Lampent gano, y la traje aquí para que se recuperara después de esa pelea pokemon – trato de explicarle Banette.

\- por favor Banette no tienes que mentirme, solo espero que al menos seas un caballero, los dejo solos – dijo su mamá cerrando la puerta.

\- qué vergüenza – dijo Mismagius escondiendo el rostro bajo las frazadas.

\- al menos tu falsa suegra te adora – dijo Banette sonriente, a él le parecía gracioso.

\- como dije, para mí sería más fácil ser tu novia de verdad, antes de estar metiéndome en estas situaciones por ser amigos – dijo Mismagius sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba hablando.

\- esta es la segunda vez que te me declaras – dijo Banette juguetón.

\- no – lo negó Mismagius incomoda – lo dije sin pensar, estaba jugando – se justifico.

Después de un rato Mismagius regreso a su casa, tenía que hacer tarea, no podía meterse en problemas esa semana, a suerte aquella noche no volvió a tener pesadillas.

Al día siguiente en clases, en la secundaria ya se veía el espíritu del Halloween aquel jueves, pues a pesar de que para los demás no significará tanto como para los pokemons fantasmas, todos querían participar, comprando las entradas para el festival y espiando a ver que de nuevo había ese año, y los que lograron ver algo, se sorprendieron de lo Creepy que era, además de que los voluntarios hcieron su trabajo, y dieron pequeños adelantos de lo que habría, y ya había mucha expectativa sobre el trabajo de Banette, quien ya se sentía el rey del miedo.

Lampent, recibió por mensaje de texto instrucciones simples de parte de Mismagius. Quemar los libros, pues si la exposición a estos, había causado ese estado en Hunter y compañía, debían ser quemados, eso los liberaría, para Lampent, que desde niña era media pirómana, la idea le encanto lo haría después de clases. Mismagius también se encargo de darle instrucciones a Joya para terminar de una vez con ese asunto.

El día se paso mucho más rápido que los anteriores, pero claro para Lampent, aun no, para ya no ver al ese trió de zombis fantasmas, debía quemar aquellos costosos libros, nadie la esperaba ese día en casa, sus padres estaban de aniversario y se daban su escapada romántica pre-Halloween, eso le daba asquito, pero bueno, después de volver a los chicos a la normalidad, tenía que masacrar a Doublade. Fue a la sala de lectura, y se dispuso a quemar los libros en el mismo agujero, ya había salvado, al dárselos a Mismagius, los libros que no eran de magia negra así que se disponía a lanzar un lanzallamas sobre toda la pila, con sus poderes evitar incendiar la escuela, cuando de repente, los ataques Bola sombra, sombra vil y golpe fantasma impactaron en ella, ella se volteo y lo único que vio fue a los tres involucrados, y escucho una voz que jamás había escuchado.

Mismagius estaba nerviosa, mientras temblando colocaba aquel gran espejo en frente de joya apoyado a la pared, y Banette hacía su ya típica grabación antes de comenzar, Dusclops estaba presente, pero a parte de él, Diamond y Banette, y las chicas, nadie más había venido en esa ocasión, claro que Lampent no había prometido su presencia, así que a nadie le pareció raro.

\- así serán las cosas, Diamond tendrá que provocar a la entidad, esperaremos a que se manifieste, con la vela y el espejo lo atraparemos, usaremos tierra de cementerio y plata, para evitar que Joya salga herida en el proceso, se los advierto, esta entidad ya ha atacado a Joya, así que podría atacar a cualquiera de nosotros en el proceso, les dibujare en la frente un símbolo de protección, y no importa que, alguien debe terminar el ritual – dijo Mismagius más asustada que nunca.

Dibujo los símbolos de protección no solo en la frente de sus amigos, sino en todas partes, estaba algo paranoica, y luego apago al luz de la habitación de Joya.

\- Diamond a lo tuyo, provoca a esa entidad, creo que ya sabes que le molesta – dijo Mismagius.

\- sí, pero con todos mirando, me da vergüenza – dijo Diamond algo nervioso.

\- solo hazlo, quiero ponerle fin a esto – pidió Joya, la cual estaba cubierta de tierra y platería por más raro que se viese, solo quería estar a salvo. Diamond también lo quería, entonces, la abrazó.

\- creo que puedes hacer algo mejor que eso – reto Banette jugando.

Diamond suspiro, y beso a Joya, ella se sentía muy feliz, esos dos se querían y se extrañaban. Banette pensó "me arrepiento" porque se tomaron su tiempo, e incomodaron a los presentes.

\- te quiero – dijo Joya a Diamond abrazándose algo asustada, ya presentía lo que iba a pasar.

Diamond de repente sintió un golpe, y de la nada termino al otro lado de la habitación muy maltrecho. Los símbolos no eran suficientes.

\- eso es lo mejor que tienes – reto Diamond. Y recibió otro golpe, que lo hizo sangrar por la nariz.

Mismagius comenzó el rito para transferir a la entidad al espejo, tenía miedo, pero no podía dejarse vencer, era ahora o nunca, pues parte de ese ritual implicaba una segunda invocación, si no lograba atraparlo en el espejo, esa entidad la perseguirá a ella. Banette que filmaba con seriedad, soltó la cámara, algo le había dejado un feo rasguño en la mano, Mismagius, continuo rezando, sino esa cosa terminaría lastimando a todos los presentes, el pánico entro en Dusclops, quien trato de salir de la habitación, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, los objetos de las paredes comenzaron a caer, y en la habitación comenzó un remolino, una gran masa de energía comenzó a circular, una energía pesada y oscura, enfriaba el ambiente, Mimsmaguis continuo temiendo lo peor. Joya recibió un horrible rasguño en la cara, Mismagius ya no tenía esa sensación rara en el estomago, de repente, recibió un golpe muy fuerte, tanto que soltó el libro, no había terminado ni la invocación, debía terminar, se arrastro por el piso buscando el libro, pero el libro se movió por sí solo, revolcándose y perdiendo hojas en el proceso, era un libro muy antiguo.

\- idiota, marque las paginas – Mismagius se atrevió a retarlo, de pronto toda esa materia oscura la rodeo, Joya perdió el conocimiento, Diamond estaba muy lastimado. Dusclops paralizado del miedo y tambien herido, Banette dejo la cámara en las de manos Dusclops y se puso a buscar las hojas, él mismo vio que Mismagius los marcó con marcador morado y con números, encontró la primera hoja, la leyó con desesperación, buscando donde se había quedado Mismagius, mientras ella trataba de huir, lanzando todos los ataques que conocía, pero simplemente no resultaban. Banette siguió rezando cuando halló donde se quedo, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, usar el espejo para atrapar a la entidad y así lo hizo, una vez atrapado en el espejo todos pudieron ver su verdadera forma, era un Gallade, pero completamente corrompido por la maldad.

\- Ahora solo hay que desterrarlo al mundo de los muertos – dijo Mismagius reponiéndose débilmente.

\- no, si lo haces puede escapar, y no pienso dejar que una entidad como esta pase al otro lado, mi especie ha cuidado de esto por años, yo me encargare ahora mismo, pero les ruego, no comenten lo que me verán hacer – dijo Dusclops serio y firme.

Mismagius ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar y tampoco Banette, todos estaban muy heridos, hasta Dusclops, recibió múltiples heridas. En el cuerpo de Dusclops se abrió un agujero, que como si fuera una boca trago el espejo completo, y luego se cerro, Dusclops por dentro no era muy diferente a un agujero negro, esa entidad se quedaría atrapada en la nada y en sombras por la eternidad.

Al día siguiente, lo que esos fantasmas lograron presenciar, parecía solo un sueño, era como sí finalmente todo volviera a la normalidad. Ese día Joya y Diamond volvieron a ser pareja, Dusclops parecía haber vuelto a ser el mismo, y como no había pasado en dos semanas Banette y Mismagius peleaban, pero de repente en medio de la pelea.

-…eres un tonto, no he conocido a nadie más infantil – le dijo Mismagius.

\- vamos, un fantasma asustado, eso sí da risa – se burlaba Banette cuando se dio cuenta – ¿aquí no falta algo? – pregunto.

\- no sé qué intentas, pero deja ya esos tontos trucos – dijo Mismagius molesta.

\- no es un truco, y ya, perdón por haberte dicho cobardita otra vez – se disculpo Banette serio – sé que Diamond está besuqueándose por ahí con Joya, pero ¿Dónde están Hunter y Lampent? – preguntó.

\- no vinieron a clases – dijo Mismagius – no tendrá que ver con los libros, ayer Lampent me dijo que los quemaría, para ayudar a Hunter y los fantasmas de kalos – dijo Mismagius preocupada.

Sin embargo ni Banette ni Mismagius pudieron hacer mucho al respecto, el festival comenzaría en unas horas. Banette intento llamarlos, no solo por su preocupación, sino porque todos ellos tenían responsabilidades en el festival, los números de los cuatro, estaban apagados, a suerte Umbreon hizo que una de las iniciales de tipo fuego, con poderes psíquicos tomara el lugar de Lampent en lo del Buried alive, y también se las arreglo para encontrara voluntarios de última hora para reemplazar los puestos de Hunter, Trevenant y Douablade.

El festival, era exactamente igual a la visión de Banette, pero no podía disfrutarlo del todo, había algo que seguía muy mal, habían cuatro fantasmas desaparecidos, en eso Marowack, que era uno de los voluntarios se acerco a Banette.

\- Banette tenemos un problema – le dijo.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Banette de mala gana, "lo que faltaba" pensó.

\- Spiritomb desapareció, ahora no hay nadie que se encargue de las películas – dijo Marowack.

\- pero estaba aquí hace un rato, justo ahora – renegó Banette – lo iré a buscar, hasta mientras, pídele a Rotom que convenza a su amigo Porygon2 para ayudarnos con eso – pidió Banette.

Eso ponía de mal humor a Banette, él se esmero tanto en el festival y ahora a cada nada desaparecían pokemons fantasma. Banette sin otra cosa que su teléfono busco a Spiritomb en todos lados, incluso se metió al edifico principal de la escuela, que estaba cerrado, no fue problema, las paredes del primer piso no eran a prueba de fantasmas, estaba oscuro, Banette fue piso por piso lo más rápido que podía, hasta que llego al cuarto. Ahí esperaba que apareciera Spiritomb, pero lo que vio lo dejo frio, al inicio una fétida viscosidad, como algun tipo de veneno, un tronco podrido y partido, una espada y un farol que no brillaba y solo estaba puesto ahí, eso era lo que quedaba de Hunter, Trevenant, Doublade y Lampent. Banette no había sentido pánico en mucho tiempo, así que lo único que hizo fue llamar desesperadamente a Mismagius. Ella contesto "hola Banette" completamente tranquila "ven al cuarto piso, no es juego, no sé qué hacer, y trae esos libros, por favor, ven ya" pidió Banette desesperado, y colgó. Mismagius pensaba que era un truco, pero bueno, lo peor que podía ser era una broma de Halloween, en el mejor de los casos, solo quería verla a solas para declárasela, pero si decía la verdad, Mismagius no imaginaba que pudo poner tan alterado a Banette, su actuación había terminado hacia unos segundos y no tendría que volver a cantar la canción de pueblo lavanda en un rato, así que fue.

Banette tomo lo que quedaba de Lampent entre los brazos.

\- no por favor, no puedes irte, tienes que regañarme, tienes que resistir, ¿Quién me hará entrar en razón? – dijo tomando ese farol casi llorando. "Aun no me he ido, ayúdame" era la voz de Lampent, Banette la busco, no había nadie. "Ayúdanos, estamos atrapados" dijo La voz de Trevenant "Banette, libéranos, no resistiremos más, lucha contra él" dijo la voz de Hunter.

No había nada, cuando escucho una risa, y vio al final de pasillo un resplandor verde, que luego se torno morado, entonces él supo contra quien se enfrentaría, el dueño original de los libros, aquel que convenció a los demás de jugar aquel juego maldito, Spiritomb.

\- Vaya, otra alma más, deliciosa – dijo Spiritomb con esa voz distorsionada y gruesa.

\- ESTAS ENFERMO – desafío Banette – dame las almas de mis amigos – ordeno Banette.

\- no me asustas, voy a devorar tu alma, niño jajajajaja – no paraba de reírse con esa voz, hasta que pareció atragantarse – Banette idiota, corre – dijo la voz de Spiritomb que pareció sufrir – no te metas mocoso, ya he devorado incluso esa otra alma que estaba con nosotros, la tonta que intento que quemáramos los libros jajajajajajaja – volvió a reírse como loco.

En ese momento Mismagius entro, de hecho hubiera entrado antes, pero estuvo escuchándolo todo, y comenzó a rezar sosteniendo un par hojas del Exodum Spectrum. Spiritomb o mejor dicho el cuerpo de Spiritomb, la parte que no era una piedra, comenzó a parpadear, como si fuera electricidad, y dio un grito desgarrador que no parecía pokemon, entonces unas garras moradas se formaron y fueron tras Mismagius, Banette se puso en frente y uso protección, eso las detuvo, pero obviamente fallaría a continuación, Mismagius estaba aterrada, no entendía lo que pasaba, aquello no era posible, las almas de los otros estaban dentro del cuerpo de Spiritomb, ella no sabía si podría salvarlas, ni siquiera sabía si podría salvar a Spiritomb. Entonces Mismagius por distraerse, fue golpeada por una de estas garras, que ahora salían en todas las direcciones, Mismagius cayó sobre lo que quedaba de Trevenant, entonces vio que las hojas en el tronco podrido seguían verdes, entonces se arrimo, y el cuerpo de Lampent aun estaba caliente, estaban vivos, pero no tenían alma. Spiritomb tenía a Banette cuando Mismagius se dio cuenta, le abrió el cierre de la boca, Banette se resistió, pero Spiritomb metió uno de esos brazos dentro, Mismagius entonces comenzó con el cantico otra vez, Spiritomb arrojo a Banette, el cual vomito. Mismagius entonces termino el exorcismo, los brazos de deshicieron, pero no era el fin, el espectro se retorció, su color de morado y verde cambio a negro y rojo, y en lugar de esos brazos invoco tentáculos, estos tomaron a Mismagius, y una materia negra comenzó a fluir por su cuerpo, tiñendo sus ojos de negro. Banette tomo el libro desesperadamente, y busco entre las hojas sueltas algo, no encontraba nada, si no lo hacía, todo acabaría ahí.

\- nunca me tendrás – dijo Mismagius resintiendo a penas.

Y el espectro solo reía. Banette tenía la boca sabiendo a vomito, había vomitado porque le introdujeron un brazo por la garganta, estaba golpeado, y estaba a punto de perder a muchos seres queridos, tenía que jugárselas todas, si quería ser el rey del miedo, no solo no debía temer, sino debía estar lo suficientemente loco, como para hacer lo que estaba pensando.

Banette con lo que le quedaba de fuerza corrió hacia Spiritomb, se coloco justo frente a él, mientras él estaba distraído con Mismagius, e introdujo el brazo completo por su garganta, si comía almas, era posible que las vomitara.

\- ya sabes lo que dicen, ojo por ojo – dijo Banette sonriendo macabramente mientras el espectro se retorcía violentamente, en un momento dejo a Mismagius para usar los tentáculos para alejar a Banette, y lo mando a hacía el otro lado de la habitación, el color del espectro volvió a ser Verde y morado, entonces de la boca de Spiritomb salieron unas esferas brillantes y una repulsiva materia negra y viscosa, que empezó a moverse. Mismagius recupero la conciencia, entonces sonrió, esa cosa, ya no tenía un cuerpo, ahora era muy fácil depurarla, Mismagius, estaba sangrando, y con su propia sangre dibujo un símbolo en el suelo alrededor de esa repulsiva materia, y esta desapareció, ella se levanto, vio las esferas brillantes, y con cuidado y cariño las tomo y las acerco a los cuerpos sin alma, cada esfera supo qué camino tomar, el fuego de Lampent se encendió, El tronco de Trevenant fue llenado por una sombra y sus ojo se ilumino, el veneno de Hunter se convirtió en una nube venenosa con forma, y la espada de Doublade volvió a la vida. Banette desde el rincón donde termino sonrió, en especial porque después de toser mucho Spiritomb se reincorporo.

\- eso fue repulsivo, Banette das asco, tu brazo en mi garganta, eso fue desagradable – renegó Spiritomb seguía siendo el mismo pokemon odioso de siempre, sin duda había sido exorcizado.

\- estoy herido, acabo de vomitar, casi veo morir a mis amigos, puse mi brazo en tu garganta, y debería estar en el festival divirtiéndome y recibiendo elogios, más te vale darme explicaciones, o puedes asegurar de que tu vida será un infierno – amenazo Banette poniendo a su alrededor ese aura oscura.

\- y puedes apostar que todos nosotros lo ayudaremos – dijo Lampent molesta.

Spiritomb miro a todos, y tuvo que explicarles, no quería pelear contra tantos a la vez.

\- todo comenzó en el verano, estaba muy molesto, porque estaba en la escuela de verano, eso es horrible… – y entre queja y queja, Spiritomb conto su historia. Resultaba que en el verano, sin conocimientos sobre espiritualismo, y solo armado de una breve lectura de internet, intento crear un espíritu familiar, o sea un esclavo espiritual, para que lo ayudara, pero dado que no pudo, intento otra cosa, invocar un espíritu y esclavizarlo, usando la Ouija, pero no contacto con un espíritu pasivo, cuando uno abre la puerta, cualquier cosa puede salir del otro lado, salieron dos espíritus, uno pasivo y de hecho amable y otro muy violento, de hecho hasta donde Spiritomb sabía era un estudiante de magia negra, tenía un alma muy poderosa por haber devorado otras almas, Spiritomb fallo, y fue poseído por ambos espíritus, el bueno al inicio era más fuerte, el otro se había debilitado, por eso desde hacía tiempo Spiritomb actuaba amable, pero el malvado logro tomar el control de ese cuerpo lo suficiente para orillar a otros a jugar a Ouija, tratando de conseguir almas, y aun en vacaciones mando a su nuevo cuerpo a buscar sus viejos textos, tratando de quemar aquellos que podrían ser usados en su contra, los cuales salvo el espíritu benévolo, pero esa cosa malvada cobro fuerza termino devorando al espíritu bueno, y luego fue tras las almas de quienes tocaron los libros.

Banette después de eso mando a Spiritomb a ocuparse de su función en el festival, Trevenant, Hunter, Lampent y Doublade se quedaron ayudando a Mimsagius y Banette usando sus poderes para allanar la enfermería, para cubrir las heridas, no solo las vendaron, para evitar las preguntas le pusieron un vestido negro a Mismagius y Banette uso una capa y un sombrero. Y en cuanto pudieron volvieron al festival, Banette estaba decaído, posiblemente por llamar a Mismagius arruino lo de la canción de pueblo Lavanda, en especial porque no estuvo ahí para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien con los voluntarios nuevos que apenas si habían ensayado. Cuando se acercaron un poco más, Frosslass los vio.

\- ¿A dónde fueron? – Pregunto con ánimo – vengan, Banette, lo lograste – dijo ella muy feliz.

Que Banette apareciera con capa y sombrero solo mejoro el momento, pues todos lo esperaban, en el escenario. Zoroark entonces hablo.

-este es el genio que diseño estas casa embrujadas, la comida, los juego y nos hizo tanto gritar como reír esta noche, con ustedes, Banette Deviltoy, el rey del miedo de la secundaria pokemon – lo presento Zoroark – ahora unas palabras, de quien, en opinión de todos preparo el mejor festival de halloween de la historia.

\- Gracias, siendo honesto, es fruto del trabajo duro, no solo mío, sino de los fantasmas y de los voluntarios, saben, siempre fui un loco excéntrico amante del terror, y me hace muy feliz que por una noche al año, todos puedan disfrutar mi visión – dijo Banette sonriendo siniestramente, a final no importaban esos minúsculos detalles que se arruinaron, su trabajo valió completamente la pena. En unas horas los puestos del festival fueron cerrando uno por uno y la fiesta de cierre del festival comenzó, la banda de Gourgueist, Scary Tricks subió al escenario, una banda de chicas fantasma, con Frogadier como guitarrista de apoyo, Banette estaba sentado bebiendo ya dos botellas de agua, cuando Mismagius se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿no deberías estar en la fiesta? – le dijo ella.

\- cuando deje de sentir mi boca con sabor a vomito – dijo mientras se comía un paquete de mentitas – ya falta poco, no te preocupes, y dime ¿no deberías estar tu en la fiesta?

\- bueno, todas mis amigas tienen novio, o tocan en la banda, o en el caso de Gourgueist ambas, y ya sabes que no tengo pretendiente porque todos me creen aburrida – dijo Mismagius.

\- no eres aburrida, solo alguien genial depuraría un espíritu repulsivo usando su propia sangre – dijo Banette sonriendo, como si eso fuera normal.

\- igual, yo solo hice eso, tu terminaste de exorcizar al acosador de Joya – dijo Mismagius.

\- de cualquier modo, hacemos un buen equipo juntos, hasta diría que podría trabajar contigo, sería genial – dijo Banette. Entonces miro al frente había una gran hoguera en medio de la fiesta donde Lampent echaba los libros de magia negra y también el Codex Magio, y se notaba por como andaba Doublade, que Lampent le había dado una paliza. Los pokemons aun comentaban sobre la sorpresa que preparo Banette con Karlo y Zoroark, Karlo les leía la mente y Zoroark se convertía en su peor pesadilla, que después de asustarlos, les daba una galleta, era curioso, Banette de cualquier modo lo había logrado, pero aun quedaba un pendiente.

\- vamos a bailar, Mismagius – le dijo Banette.

Ella accedió tranquila, después de esa semana era lo mejor, y mientras bailaban, en un momento Banette, le susurro al oído.

\- ahora que soy el rey del miedo, oficialmente, ¿te gustaría ser mi reina?, sé que ya te lo pregunte antes, pero esto va enserio, aunque entenderé si no quieres – dijo Banette.

\- claro que sí – dijo ella – pero ¿y tu seria relación con el terror? – pregunto Mismagius.

\- seria genial trabajar juntos, y también me hace falta alguien que me apapache – dijo Banette

Lampent estaba en un rincón mirando a Joya y Diamond juntos, entonces alguien la saco a bailar, era Hunter, Lampent no se lo esperaba.

\- no me mires así, tengo que olvidarme de mi ex, y además acabamos de pasar juntos una traumática experiencia, así que me mantendré cerca de ti para mantener la cordura – le dijo Hunter, Lampent solo rio, bueno al menos se divertirían….Esta historia conti….…..

No aun no.

Después de la fiesta, Gourgueist le dijo a su recientemente aparecido novio, Trevenant que la esperara, que debía ir al baño, y curiosamente, Gourgueist se fue hasta el baño del cuarto piso. Ahí ella después de hacer lo propio, se miro al espejo y vio un horrible espectro de piel pálida y transparente, ojos rojos y redondos mirándola, pero no la aterro.

\- Hola – la saludo Gourgueist feliz.

\- hola es un placer verte – dijo la fantasma.

\- ¿me dejaras guiarte al otro lado? – preguntó Gourgueist, pues a eso se dedicaba su especie.

\- creo que sí, he visto este año cosas muy interesantes en esta escuela, no quiero terminar como un espíritu sin paz, fue tonto haberme suicidado en el baño, ya es hora de avanzar – dijo ella.

\- espera, nunca te suicidaste, sino tu espíritu habría enloquecido, porque en todo caso nunca podrías alcanzar la paz eterna – dijo Gourgueist alarmada.

\- bueno, morí antes de hacerlo, me asesinaron, pero me da igual, quería morir – dijo ella triste.

\- ¿Quién te hizo eso? Si pudieras decirme – pregunto Gourguesit.

\- se llamaba Crowley, era un Spiritomb, mi compañero de clases, el era muy malo, lo hizo para comerse mi alma, y la verdad me parece haberlo visto hoy, fue horrible, estaba atormentando a una chica que me vio hace días, y me parece que también a tu novio – dijo ella.

\- descuida, ahora estarás tranquila – dijo Gourgueist.

\- sí, es mejor que me aleje de aquí, porque si algo sé, es que Crowley siempre vuelve…Esta historia Continuara el siguiente Halloween…

**Nota: ¡Qué largo me salió! Como sea creo que esta genial, bueno desde ahora volvemos a las historias más normales, con el ESPERADO libro 3: el regreso de los iniciales, y lo comenzare con un pequeño especial, y GHOST les agradece a aquellos a los que pude borrar de la lista por comentar, entenderán, es medio vago, así que sigan comentando, esta es su última oportunidad antes de que GHOST vaya por ustedes, de cualquier modo, un atrasado FELIZ todos los santos, y zorry si alguien se queda raro por este fic, me pongo muy Creepy en Halloween, así que entenderán.**

Nota de GHOST: Hola humanos, creo que habrán notado mucha información acerca de espiritismo y ocultismos, incluso sobre lo que yo podría ser, pues casi toda es real, lo único que no es real son los nombres de los libros, pues Ghost_Walker quiso poner libro reales, pero yo le dije que no, pues es un mundo pokemon, si quieren buscarlos, son Gaudium Et sepes Exorcismun (no estoy seguro que así se escriba), y la Clavicula de Salomon, el codex Gigas, ylos textos de Aleister Crowley. También todos sobre los pokemons fantasmas es cierto, información de la pokedex, o en el caso de la lengua de Banette que aparece en una imagen del TCG, por otro lado, si tienen dudas, despéjenlas preguntandome, y si la Walker pregunta, no les dije nada shhhhhhh… ella da más miedo que yo en esta época, sino ¿Cómo creen que termine trabajando para ella?...a los que no comentaron o no comenten, nos vemos en sus pesadillas.


	30. La Iniciación (parte 1)

**Nota Previa: No es necesariamente un tributo, o una copia (por favor soy más original), pero este especial, está basado en una comedia muy conocida, a ver si adivinan en cual antes de la siguiente parte, serán 3, partes.**

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 3: El Regreso de los iniciales**

LA INICIACION (parte 1)

Era un jueves, a la primera hora del día, la primera semana de noviembre, y los iniciales de la secundaria pokemon, no hacía la gran cosa, los típicos diez minutos de tardanza del profesor Swampert, para llegar a su clase de Instrucción para Iniciales esta vez se extendieron a 20 minutos, y claro quizá perdían el tiempo, pero estaban haciendo algo. Se podria decir que el grupo de iniciales nunca había estado más unido, claro que aun habían pequeños conflictos internos. Frogadier estaba sentado en el techo con los ojos cerrados, meditando. Wartortle trataba de convencer a los demás, de su "encuentro cercano" con un supuesto legendario.

-…se los juro, estaba ahí flotando sobre el lago, con capa, media como 2 metros, y tenía patotas, color claro, lo más parecido que encontré en internet era mew, pero no era tan tierno – decía Wartortle ante un nada convencido publico donde estaban Charmeleon, Braixen, Ivysaur, Bayleef, Quilava y Croconaw.

\- Deberías ir a psicólogo, creo que estás viendo cosas – dijo Bayleef ligeramente burlona.

\- que hayas visto a un legendario, parece muy imposible – comento Braixen.

\- además el día en que un legendario aparezca frente a ti, los legendarios asistirán a esta escuela – dijo Charmelon seguro.

\- ríndete ya, Wartortle, es demasiado imposible – sugirió Ivysaur.

\- MENTIROSO, MENTIROSO, MENTIROSO – decía Croconaw frustrando a Watortle, aunque él tenía otras frustraciones por el momento…

Combusken por su parte, les enseñaba a Marshtomp, Dewott y Pignite, el primer capítulo oficial, del comic sobre "El Gran Guerrero Mega-Blaziken", en el que él y Fletchinder habían estado trabajando, la mitad de su relación estaba basada en el amor al Shonen fantástico de acción, que ambos tenían, y bueno se podría decir que ese comic era su hijo.

Monferno, Servine, Grovyle, Prinplup, Quilladin y Grotle, jugaban poker, estaban todos en silencio, entonces Monferno tomo una carta, hizo un gesto de duda, y dejo que los demás jugaran su turno, luego de eso, en dijo.

\- haber señores, y señorita, me temo que ya perdieron – dijo mostrando su mano – tengo una mano de "ases" – y enseño sus tres ases.

\- creo que no tengo madera para esto – dijo Prinplup mostrando su mano con un 4, un 5, y un 6 de diferentes símbolos.

\- no me gusta este juego – dijo Grovyle que tenía un Jocker, un siete y un 11.

\- no me fue muy bien – dijo Quilladin que tenía una mano de 7, 8 y 13. Grotle Solo negó con la cabeza y mostro sus cartas, tenía el otro Jocker y además un 3 y un 9.

\- parece que este galán gano de nuevo, si estuviéramos apostando, los dejaría en banca-rota, deberían negarme el acceso a las Vegas – dijo Monferno bastante confiado.

\- no tan rápido Monferno, en mi honor, una flor corrida de reinas – dijo Servine mostrando sus tres reinas.

\- eres buena – dijo Monferno fingiendo voz de anciano.

Frogadier que estaba en el techo de repente hizo una voltereta y cayo sentado a su sitio.

\- VIENE ALGUIEN – grito.

Y todos acomodaron sus carpetas y regresaron a sus asientos, guardaron las cartas, justo a tiempo, pero en lugar de entrar el profesor Swampert, entro la profesora Kangaskan, lo cual era raro, ninguno de ellos, por ser novatos en la secundaria llevaba Ciencias de la crianza.

\- Buenos días chicos, para los que no me conocen soy la profesora Kangaskan, dicto el curso de Ciencias de la crianza, que llevaran seguramente pronto, de cualquier modo, me temo que su profesor de Instrucción para Iniciales está enfermo, y bueno tienen la hora libre, solo guarden silencio – la profesora hizo una pausa para la ya clásica celebración de no tener clases, y continuo – pero las señoritas tendrán que venir conmigo, para un charla especial, por favor, las hembras levanten la pata – indico y al ver solo tres patas arriba dijo – solo tres.

\- Profesora, solo el 12% de los iniciales son hembras – dijo Braixen algo tímida.

\- claro, pero que desmemoriada, acompáñenme señoritas – dijo la maestra retirándose junto con las chicas.

Una vez que la puerta se cerro, Frogadier volvió al techo, y Monferno se quejo en voz alta.

\- puaj, sin Servine aquí jugar al Pocker va a ser aburrido – se quejo haciendo pucheros – ojala Abi fuera una inicial – comento.

\- no importa continuemos jugando – dijo Grotle para que la partida no acabara.

\- es que sin Servine, ganaría muy fácilmente – dijo Monferno.

\- por favor, juguemos otra cosa – pidió Grovyle molesto.

\- solo lo dices porque eres pésimo y tu novia te gana – dijo Prinplup confiado.

Todos rieron un poco.

\- olvídenlo, Combusken, muéstrame ese Comic – dijo Grovyle tratando de zafarse de burlas.

\- claro, pero trátalo con cuidado, por ahora es la única copia, hoy vamos a digitalizarlo – advirtió Combusken.

\- ¡Esta genial! Y como está basado en la imaginación súper-hiperactiva de Combusken todos apareceremos, creo que hasta Devi va a aparecer – dijo Marshtomp con ánimo.

\- no seas indiscreto – le advirtió Combusken algo avergonzado.

\- OYE, aquí el indiscreto, Soy YO, no me robes mi papel – protesto Croconaw, Y Quilava negó ligeramente con la cabeza, ese comportamiento no debería enorgullecerlo.

\- las graficas están muy bien hechas, en mi opinión, y la trama es buenísima – dijo Pignite tratando de disipar la tensión.

\- y dinos Combusken – dijo Monferno como haciendo una entrevista – sobre el romance en tu Comic, ¿Quién será la compañera sentimental del guerrero? ¿El alter ego de Braixen o de Fletchinder? – pregunto Monferno, captando la atención de todos en especial de Charmeleon.

\- ah… bueno, no quiero spoilearlos sobre mi propio comic, pero durante el primer arco de la historia el guerreo persigue a la princesa Delphox, pero luego la princesa termina con el primero villano y luego héroe, la bestia, el Charizard negro, para el segundo arco, él se enamora de su compañera guerrera Talonflame, quien resulta ser la indicada – dijo Combusken incomodo.

\- y ¿Qué dijo Fletchinder al respecto? – preguntó Quilava, algo audaz.

\- de hecho, como está basada en mi visión del mundo, Fletchinder dijo que debía respetar la realidad, por eso decidimos que debía ser así –dijo Combusken menos avergonzado.

-una duda más – dijo Monferno fingiendo seriedad – ¿Qué personaje soy? – preguntó sonriendo.

\- eres un ladrón y estafador, que luego se pone al servicio de un bondadoso y sabio lord, como su guardaespaldas – dijo Combusken…

Entonces todos se pusieron a preguntar sobre sus personajes, excepto Charmeleon, que al parecer usaba su celular para robar Wi-Fi a la escuela, y Wartortle que se puso malhumorado, no solo porque no le creyeron sobre lo que vio en el lago, sino porque, la chicas estaban ausentes, sin embargo sus amigos parecían no poder dejarlas de lado, Wartortle estaba celoso, pero no solo de sus amigos con novia, sino de esas chicas, en esa conversación aparecieron Servine, Fletchinder, Braixen y hasta Devi, que ni siquiera asistía a su escuela, parecía como si todo girara en torno a las chicas, y Wartortle que estaba dispuesto a disfrutar su soltería, odiaba eso, él quería divertirse como antes, cuando Bayleef era "un Chikorito" y no la novia de Ivysaur, como cuando Charmeleon decía que las chicas eran desagradables, cuando Quilava era un Cyndaquil anónimo, y Croconaw…, bueno él seguí igualito. En eso Wartortle que estaba solo se sentó al lado de Charmelon.

\- ¿qué haces? –le preguntó el tipo a agua a su amigo.

\- nada – dijo Charmelon tapando la pantalla de su celular.

\- ¿Qué puede ser tan malo? – insistió Wartortle ante la negativa, Charmelon alejo su celular del alcance de Wartortle, mientras el trataba de tomarlo, en eso, un látigo cepa tomo discretamente el celular, y acto seguido, Ivysaur descubrió lo que Charmelon hacía.

\- Charmeleon, no hay de qué avergonzarse, tu búsqueda no es tan mala – dijo Ivysaur a punto de reírse y mostrando la pantalla de su celular, con una búsqueda "que regalarle a tu novia por su aniversario de tres meses". Hubo risas, excepto de Wartortle. Entonces Frogadier riéndose también bajo del techo, y se acerco a Wartortle.

\- Amigo Wartortle ¿por qué no estás riéndote? Normalmente aprovechas cualquier oportunidad para reírte de Charmeleon en su cara – dijo Frogadier con inocente curiosidad.

\- es que parece que Charmeleon no respira sin tu hermana – se quejo Wartortle en voz quizá demasiado alta, lo cual llamo la atención de todos, y Wartortle aprovecho para decir lo que pensaba exactamente – y también me harta, que a penas las chicas nos dejan, comienzan a hablar de ellas, todo está relacionado a las hembras, antes, ninguno de nosotros tenía novia, y nos divertíamos en grande, antes las chicas no nos importaban, ahora, apenas si veo de vez en cuando a Ivysaur y Charmeleon sin que con ellos estén con Bayleef y Braixen – se quejo en voz alta.

Todos pusieron cara rara, algunos le echaron la culpa a los celos o al complejo de ser el único inicial de Kanto sin novia, otros simplemente creyeron que quería llamar la atención.

\- ya Wartotle, no exageres – trato de calmarlo Ivysaur.

\- sí, claro, solo quiero volver a divertirme con mis amigos, sin hembras, y apuesto que alguien más aquí, pensó eso – dijo Wartortle.

\- sí, yo lo he pensado – dijo Croconaw rascando su cabeza con algo de duda – Las chicas son lindas y geniales, pero con ellas no se puede jugar vencidas, pues si les ganas es vergonzoso y lo mismo si pierdes, tampoco puedes hacer muchas cosas – dijo él más seguro.

Croconaw tenía una bocota, pero eso lo hacía el más honesto de todos, así que lo que decía era para tomar en cuenta.

\- oye, eso no es tan grave amigo, con algunas chicas puedes hacer lo mismo, hasta puedes agarrarte a golpes con ellas – dijo Quilava tratando de relajar el ambiente.

\- por favor, tu adoras burlarte de los cantantes, y no te burlas de los cantantes que le gustan a Flareon, y yo sé que tampoco puedes mirar esas películas estúpidas, de parodia que nos encantan con ella, porque siempre me llamas a mí para eso – dijo Croconaw.

Eso les dio a todos algo en que pensar a todos. Quizá de verdad Wartortle hablaba con razón, esa idea le hizo un nudo en el estomago a Charmeleon.

\- ¿puedo preguntar? ¿Por qué las chicas no están iniciadas? – pregunto Frogadier de improviso, lo cual hizo a Dewott entrar en pánico.

\- cállate Frogadier – dijo Dewott nervioso.

\- ¿iniciadas? – pregunto Quilladin y todos miraron a Dewott.

\- perdón, pero es un maestro en sacarte información, solo me pregunte si habría iniciación para los iniciales de Kalos, y él me escucho – dijo Dewott algo decaído.

\- no entiendo, ¿Qué pasa? – seguía dudando Quilladin, no le gusto no saber qué pasaba.

\- veras Quilladin, la iniciación es un rito que hacíamos en primaria, donde bueno, iniciábamos a los nuevos que iban llegando – explico Monferno.

\- Nos reuníamos en el patio de Ivysaur, jugábamos, hacíamos un campamento, un tradicional banquete de comida chatarra, y bueno, la iniciación en sí – dijo Wartortle, concibiendo la idea.

\- ¿y cómo los iniciaban? – preguntó Quilladin.

\- bueno, según nuestras reglas, no se podía hablar al respecto – dijo Ivysaur recordando eso.

\- pero la tradición fue manchada, gracias a la horrible fuerza del ego y la inmadurez, pues todos los conflictos entre iniciales terminaron por desbaratar la tradición al punto de extinguirse, antes de que nosotros la pasemos – dijo Frogadier muy dramático.

\- además ya estamos grandecitos para acampar en el patio de Ivysaur – dijo Grovyle.

\- pero ¿Por qué las chicas no eran inciadas? – pregunto Frogadier.

\- en teoría Bayleef fue la única que paso el rito, y de hecho ella fue quien nos inicio a los iniciales de Kanto, creamos una versión alternativa para Servine, pues ella no quería pasar el rito completo y bueno no lo hemos vuelto a hacer – dijo Charmeleon.

\- que lastima, ya quisiera haber pasado ese rito – dijo Quilladin.

\- de hecho podríamos volverlo a hacer – dijo Wartortle.

\- por favor, no creo que sea lo mismo acampar en casa de Ivysaur – dijo Grovyle.

\- como nosotros evolucionamos, que la tradición evolucione, mismas reglas, pero hagámoslo como hombres, vámonos a un verdadero campamento – dijo Wartortle con una sonrisa, pues su plan ya entraba en marcha, él no solo quería hacer ese ritual de la infancia, sino quería tener el mejor campamento de su vida, y todo iba perfecto, a todos parecía gustarles la idea.

\- entonces habrá que decirle a las chicas – dijo Pignite inocentemente.

\- SIN CHICAS – grito Wartortle – por favor, ¿creen que Braixen acepte el rito?, además, creo que es hora que por un fin de semana, los que tienen novia se liberen y los demás, nos divirtamos como machos, que somos – dijo Wartortle…

Y después de mucha controversia al final todos aceptaron su idea, comenzaron a aplanear el campamento, decidieron hacerlo esa misma semana por insistencia de Frogadier, les dieron las indicaciones correspondientes a los dos chicos de Kalos, y comenzaron a prepararse.

Obviamente como cualquier adolescente pokemon, les pidieron permiso a sus padres, y estos aceptaron, en la mayoría de los casos porque confiaban en Grotle y Ivysaur, y conocían a los padres del resto de los chicos, pero para Frogadier, bueno, en realidad no fue un obstáculo, pues su padre pensando que era una gran idea eso de la iniciación de los iniciales le dio permiso, su madrastra le dio permiso, pero su hermana no iba a dejarlo ir así tan fácilmente, Braixen conocía los suficientemente bien a Frogadier como para saber que iba a meterse en problemas, junto con la intuición femenina y algo de sus poderes psíquicos. Frogadier no se rindió, él realmente quería pasar por ese ritual así que continuo rogándole a Braixen para que lo dejara ir, hasta él día siguiente, en la escuela, cuando solo faltaban horas.

-… Por favor, prometo ser sapito bueno – rogaba Frogadier.

\- NO, seguramente los demás querrán hacer algo estúpido, y tu lo exageraras – dijo Braixen.

\- Ya no soy tan problemático, déjame ir, sino dame un buen argumento para no ir – reto Frogadier.

En eso Charmeleon apareció.

\- Hola Braix, hola Frogadier – saludo Charmeleon algo nervioso, aun no le habían dicho a las chicas sobre eso de su viaje de solo machos.

\- Hola Charmeleon – le dijo Braxien con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero luego volteo donde Frogadier – tu última fiesta de cumpleaños, es un argumento más que valido, no vas a ir a ese viaje – dijo Braixen muy severa.

\- Charmeleon, por favor, ayúdame, sino no seré un inicial completo, pues no me iniciaran – pidió Frogadier con cierta desesperación, o sabía que mas hacer, sus trucos fallaron.

\- dime Braix, ¿Por qué no lo dejaras ir a la iniciación, y qué paso en su última fiesta de cumpleaños? – Charmeleon se arriesgo a meterse.

\- se emociono con esas estúpidas serpentinas en espray, después de 2 minutos y 10 latas, sin exagerar dejo a la mitad de los niño invitados como momias, hubo quejas de los padres por semanas, y desde entonces nunca más tuvo una fiesta, y estoy segura de que se meterá en problemas, es mi hermano y lo quiero, pero ya sabes cómo es, terminara incendiando algo o quizá peor, me preocupa – dijo Braixen al final terminado acongojada.

Charmeleon la abrazó, sin darse cuenta de que Frogadier subía al techo.

\- hermosa, deja de preocuparte tanto, ya no es un frokie, y supongo que esa fiesta fue hace años, es muy excéntrico, pero aun así es algo maduro – le dijo a Braixen suavemente.

\- no solo es eso – dijo Braixen alejándose de Charmeleon suavemente – también tengo un mal presentimiento.

\- oye si te hace sentir mejor, yo estaré ahí para asegurarme de que Frogadier esté bien – dijo Charmeleon, porque a ausencia de Frogadier arruinaría la iniciación.

\- bueno, creo que puedo confiar en ti, solo asegúrate de que cuando regrese este en una pieay no haya hecho un desastre – dijo Braixen sonriéndole a Charmeleon, aquello de pareció dulce.

En eso Frogadier se soltó del techo y cayó en los brazos de Charmeleon, sorprendiendo a la pareja.

\- Gracias Charmeleon, ahora eres un tipo Dragón para mí – agradeció Frogadier.

\- ¿te he dicho que eres muy raro? – dijo Charmeleon.

\- de hecho he estado contándolas, vamos en la 456 – dijo Frogadier sonriendo con carita inocente.

Charmelon lo puso en el piso pues era demasiado raro que lo estuviera cargando, al parecer le plan seguí a su curso. Pero Frogadier no era el único que necesitaba pedir permiso.

Quilava y Combusken iban de camino a la clase de ciencias del fuego, cuando Flareon y Fletchinder aparecieron por el final de pasillo arrinconándolos.

\- QUILAVA, dime por favor que no es cierto lo que Croconaw me dijo – dijo Flareon muy molesta.

\- ¿Qué dijo Croconaw ahora? – pregunto Quilava fastidiado de tener que lidiar con eso de nuevo.

\- él dijo que todos los iniciales chicos piensan hacer un campamento el fin de semana – dijo Fletchinder también algo enojada, la situación no se veía bien.

\- Es el rito de iniciación de los iniciales de Kalos, no podemos faltar, es tradición – dijo Combusken con algo de valor.

\- QUILAVA, el estreno de la obra es en dos semanas, no puedes darte el lujo de faltar al ensayo de los sábados, y también faltaras al de esta tarde, eres el protagonista – dijo Flareon molesta.

\- y tu Combusken, te comprometiste conmigo para lo del comic, tenemos que trabajar en el segundo tomo, mira cuanto nos tomo hacer tan solo el primero, se suponía que íbamos a trabajar todo el sábado en eso – reclamo Fletchinder muy seriamente.

\- mira, sobre el comic, según nuestros planes, salimos al salir de la escuela, estamos ahí en la tarde y noche, y regresamos para el sábado en la tarde, y no tengo tarea, así que podre dedicarme sábado en la tarde y domingo todo el día, por favor solo esta vez –pido Combusken.

\- era un compromiso – dijo Fletchinder.

\- por favor, solo esta vez, además prometo no hacer las tonterías que hice la ultima vez, vamos mi hermosa doncella guerrera – pidió Combusken en tono romántico y sin vergüenza.

\- esta bien – dijo Fletchinder algo sonrojada – pero el domingo trabajaremos sin descanso condiciono. Combusken asintió, y se fue abrazando a Flethcinder. Su estrategia funciono muy bien.

\- ni creas que yo voy a caer en ese truco, el ensayo no se puede posponer al domingo porque la diva se fue de paseo – dijo Flareon muy firme. Quilava no veía una salida, y además se sintió ofendido, su propia novia, le dijo "diva". Quilava no sabía que decir, pero su salvación llego sola.

\- Quilava, Flareon ¿es un buen momento? – dudo la profesora Masquerain.

\- descuide profesora, solo problemas de pareja que no pensamos llevar al teatro – dijo Flareon de repente en actitud calmada.

\- bueno, avisen a los demás, el ensayo de hoy y el del sábado se cancelan, van a instalar un nuevo sistema de luces en el teatro, así que el ensayo se posterga para el domingo de 8 de la mañana a 3 de la tarde para recuperar el tiempo perdido – dijo la maestra.

-Descuide profesora, les diré a los otros – dijo Quilava victorioso y la profesora se fue.

\- vaya suerte – renegó Flareon.

\- no es para tanto, ahora relájate – dijo Quilava, pero Flareon se fue molesta.

Flareon seguiría así por un rato así que Quilava le dio espacio. Por otra parte en clase de Herbolaria, Ivysuar, Quilladin, Grotle y Grovyle estaban explicando porque la iniciación de ese año no incluía hembras.

\- … no me parece Justo – dijo Bayleef molesta.

\- Wartortle dijo que sería una buena idea – dijo Quilladin algo torpe.

\- tenía que ser idea de Wartortle – renegó Bayleef

\- es una cuestión de alejarnos un rato de la rutina, y también de solidarizarnos con los solteros del grupo –explicaba Grotle.

\- es una estupidez, Braixen también debería ser iniciada – dijo Servine.

-si más lo recuerdo, tú fuiste iniciada a medias – reto Grovyle.

\- y hasta donde vi en el video, tu temblabas como un Snorunt – dijo Servine contraatacando.

\- bueno yo no lo veo mal – dijo Leafeon que se sentía algo perdida entre los iniciales.

\- bromeas, nos excluyen de algo que es para todos los iniciales, y esperan que no nos importe – dijo Bayleef aun molesta.

\- no es eso, sino que bueno, nos hemos hecho muy dependientes de ustedes las chicas, y solo queremos un día para sobrevivir por nuestra cuenta – dijo Ivysaur esperando calmar a Bayleef.

\- Ivysaur ¿tu? ¿Enserio te parece correcto? – reclamo Bayleef.

\- de hecho tiene razón – dijo Servine sorprendiendo a Bayleef – cuido de Dewott y Pignite, si yo no estoy ahí, seguramente harán algo torpe, y lo mismo eres tú para Croconaw – le dijo Servine.

-no lo había pensado así – admito Bayleef.

Al final las dos iniciales de tipo planta entendieron.

Y una vez terminadas las clases, no hubo marcha atrás, él más grande desmadre de los iniciaes taba a punto de comenzar… (Esta historia continuara).

**Nota: bueno este es un capítulo especial, aunque algo corto. Bueno me disculpo porque he estado ocupada, y por eso de dos partes decidí convertirlo a tres… En otras noticias, muy bien los que comentaron, y para todos esos fans anónimos, puede no ser hoy, puede no ser la próxima semana, y dado que es un poco vago, quizá hasta se demore hasta año nuevo, pero GHOST irá a hacerles un pequeña visita a cada uno de ustedes… tranquilos, en su contrato especifica que tiene que asustarlos, no robarse sus almas, así que solo espérenlo. Y ya que es mi subordinado, quizá sepan más de él pronto. COMENTEN, que les pareció esta introducción, a ver si adivina la comedia, DEN FAVS Y FOLLW, y dense una pasada por mi otro fic, que bueno es entre adorable y Creepy, pero más maduro. Nos leemos el próximo martes. **


	31. La Iniciación (parte 2)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 3: El Regreso de los iniciales**

LA INICIACION (parte 2)

El invierno estaba cerca de comenzar, así que posiblemente esa sería la última semana en la cual podrían acampar sin temor a congelarse las colas, además decidieron que el campamento seria en una zona al lado del lago, pero claro el lago era inmenso, una parte de su rivera estaba llena de casa y barrios sumergidos, la otra parte daba a un risco casi inaccesible y una serie de montañas, y la otra limitaba con un bosque, Monferno era el que dijo que conocía un buen lugar, los cito en un suburbio, que quedaba más o menos a 45 minutos de la escuela. Pero Wartortle había llegado como media hora antes de la hora, y después de explorar un poco la zona, entro en un mini-market, tomo lo que necesitaba, y a la hora de pagar busco al cajero más distraído, tuvo suerte, porque lo que compraba no estaba clasificado para su edad, y luego, se fue con su pesada carga a esperar al resto de sus amigos. En su mochila no llevaba prácticamente nada, solo puso ahí su compra y espero que el lugar no quedara muy lejos o él lo sufriría, pero si las cosas salian como ello había planeado, todo valdría la pena.

Cuando Wartortle llego, Ivysaur era dejado por su papá en el auto, al ver al señor Venasaur, lo saludo, eran los dos primeros.

\- Wartortle, ¿tu llegando temprano? No me lo creo – bromeo Ivysaur.

\- por favor, ni que fuera como Charmeleon, se demora como hembra – dijo Wartortle.

\- Bayleef demora menos que él – bromeo Ivysaur, Wartortle se molesto solo por decir "Bayleef".

\- olvídate de ella, este fin de semana es de machos – dijo Wartortle golpeándose el pecho.

Luego llego Monferno, que se unió a los iniciales de Kanto, luego llego Dewott, y Combusken, hasta ese punto todo bien, pero en un momento sonó el celular de Monferno, con un timbre de una balada romántica, no tan corta venas, Monferno sonrió algo avergonzado mientras contestaba "Hola mi amor… sí ya estoy aquí esperando a los otros… (Un buen rato después)… pos sí, me voy a cuidar, y regresare tan guapo como siempre…. Sí, seré un angelito, te quiero baby" se despidió.

\- jejeje – rio nerviosamente – era Abi, que les digo, se preocupa por mí, que linda – dijo Monferno sonriendo algo enternecido.

\- ¿Qué Parte de solo MACHOS no entiendes? – pregunto Wartortle.

\- pos, ella no está aquí – dijo Monferno tranquilo.

\- olvídalo, luego me encargare de eso – dijo Wartortle menos irritado, pero cruzando los brazos.

\- celos – susurro Dewott.

Luego llego Grotle, y Charmeleon, y claro Wartortle estaba feliz de que no hubiesen venido sus novias a despedirlos o algo así. Marshtomp llego, luego Croconaw, pero a diferencia de su actitud de siempre, parecía preocupado, después de saludar a todos, pregunto.

\- ¿alguien tiene minutos? Necesitó llamar a Quilava – dijo, la verdad nadie quiso prestarle su celular, pues Croconaw cuando hablaba por teléfono, se demoraba mucho.

\- ¿para qué tienes que llamarlo? – preguntó Ivysaur.

\- es que Flareon y él se pelearon, y bueno, las hermanas de Flareon me hablaron para que hable con Quilava, pero Flareon me dijo que no le diga nada, y luego vi que con Flareon se volvían a pelear con Quilava, y ahora no sé si vendrá, porque Flareon le condiciono de que no venga – conto Croconaw.

Pero al poco rato Quilava llego.

\- oye, Croconaw nos conto todo sobre tu peleíta, más te vale no traer problemas de hembras a un campamento de machos – le dijo Wartortle.

\- descuida, después de eso, solo quiero relajarme – dijo Quilava.

Quilladin llego y luego Prinplup, hasta ahí todo bien, pero, Grovyle llego acompañado de Servine, ella no llevaba mochila, era obvio que no pensaba quedarse, pero Wartortle comenzó a renegar, entonces estuvo feliz de haber tomado medidas.

\- ya sé que es su fin de semana sin hembras, pero vine a asegurarme de un par de cosas – dijo Servine, se acerco a Dewott, y le entrego un paquete.

\- ¿qué es esto? – dudo Dewott abriendo la bolsa.

\- lo que necesitaran para después del desastre que harán – dijo Servine.

\- qué vergüenza – dijo Grovyle, en el paquete había un botiquín de primeros auxilios, medicina para la indigestión, hiperpociones, curas totales, bloqueador solar, y pomada.

\- por favor lindo, ya sabes que quiero que regresen con vida a casa, por favor no hagan nada demasiado estúpido – dijo Servine indiferente, pero Grovyle la tomo del brazo.

\- no hace falta que nos cuides tanto, pero gracias – dijo Grovyle, pues si él cedía, Servine también.

\- prométeme que usaras la cabeza – dijo Servine algo dulce.

\- descuida, no es para tanto – dijo Grovyle tranquilo y feliz de ver que ella se preocupaba.

-ADIOS SERVINE – la echo de ahí Wartortle empujándola, no soportaba la escenita tierna.

-grosero – le dijo Servine antes de irse, con la cabeza alta y sin mirar atrás.

Grovyle miro mal a Wartortle.

\- no tenías porque echarla así – le dijo molesto.

\- lo mismo digo Wartortle, actuaste como una patán – agrego Prinplup.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – le reclamo Dewott.

\- entiéndalo, deberíamos ser pokemons salvajes, libres y fuertes, no esto, dependiendo de que una chica este tras de nosotros, piénsenlo – dijo Wartortle.

\- Basta ya Wartortle, estás haciendo el ridículo – dijo Charmeleon.

\- Le debes una disculpa a Servine – le dijo Ivysaur.

Wartortle lo pensó, él mismo estaba creando problemas, decidió calmarse, no podía arruinar el mismo la mejor noche de su vida (al menos eso era lo que él pensaba).

\- lo siento, me disculpare con ella mañana, supongo que estoy exagerando – dijo fingiendo arrepentimiento, pero fue lo suficientemente convincente como para aliviar las tensiones.

En ese momento llego Frogadier, y el último en llegar fue Pignite. Un vez todos reunidos, Monferno los condujo.

Era en una planicie llena de pasto a la orilla del lago, al lado del bosque, era un gran lugar para acampar. El único problema que Wartortle tenía era el dolor de espalda, su mochila estaba demasiado pesada, pero el dolor valdría la pena si todo funcionaba.

Los chicos como primer paso montaron su campamento, 5 carpas, en círculo, quitaron un poco de hierba para hacer una fogata al centro, una vez listo todo, Monferno saco su cámara y un trípode, comenzó a filmar, pero antes de comenzar Wartorlte saco una maleta con combinación.

\- a ver todos, depositen sus celulares aquí, antes si quieren, llamen a sus mamás, o no sé, pero apáguenlos, es un fin de semana para ser salvajes y eso implica sin celulares – dijo Wartorlte seguro. Él fue el primero en poner su celular a la maleta, los demás dudaron, pero bueno, después de varias llamadas, tanto a madres como a novias, uno por uno fueron dejando sus teléfonos, el que lo hizo al último fue Quilava, solo llamo a su mamá, dudo un buen rato si llamar a Flareon pero luego se dio cuenta de que no importaba, estaba ahí por otras razones, quizá Wartortle tenía razón, era hora de olvidarse de las hembras, entonces apago su teléfono y lo les pido a Ivysaur y Charmeleon que introdujeran números para la combinación, solo uno cada uno, y que no dijeran su número a nadie, así nadie podría abrir la maleta sin los números de los otros dos, obviamente Wartorlte guardo el tercer numero. Y Una vez desconectados del mundo, comenzó la ceremonia.

\- de acuerdo, por ser el primer pokemon registrado en la pokedex, o mejor dicho, mi especie, yo seré quien presida esta ceremonia de iniciación – dijo Ivysaur acostumbrado hacer ese papel, entonces todos se arrodillaron, era parte del juego – ahora levántense los no iniciados – ordeno fingiendo solemnidad, Frogadier y Quilladin obedecieron – entonces Ivysaur saco de su mochila un par de sombreros de periódico, y se los puso – usaran los gorros de la vergüenza hasta estar iniciados, pero por ahora, le cedo la palabra al último inicial en ser iniciado, Pignite – dijo Ivysaur.

Pignite olvido esa parte del rito, el ultimo en haber sido iniciado debía realizar la siguiente parte del rito, pero bueno no era complicado así que se paro al frente y dijo.

\- A la puesta del sol, dentro de un par de horas, ustedes serán iniciados, por ahora, todos los iniciales deben mostrara sus ofrendas, para el tradicional banquete de comida chatarra – dijo Pignite, Ivysaur le alcanzo un mantel, y él lo tendió en la hierba, y comenzaron todos por orden de pokedex a dejar su comida chatarra predilecta.

Ivysaur dejo un par de paquetes de gomitas, Wartortle dejo varias cajas de bombones, Charmeleon dejo un gran paquete de dulces picantes, Croconaw dejo esos caramelos masticables que tanto le gustaban, Quiava aporto chocolate y malvaviscos, Grovyle llevo las bebidas, Marshtomp llevo frituras, y Combusken su típico maíz dulce…Una vez que llego el turno de Quiladin, puso varias cajas sobre esa ruma de comida chatarra, a todos les dio curiosidad.

\- Digamnos ¿Qué ofrenda han traído NO-iniciados? – pregunto Pignite.

\- yo traje, un dulce de Kalos, pokelitos – dijo Quilladin.

\- yo soy un futuro ninja, mi cuerpo debe ser un templo, yo no me hinchare a comida basura, yo aportare algo sano, traje algas al vapor – dijo Frogadier serio, lo cual dejo a todos raros.

\- Frogadier, las instrucciones decían comida chatarra – le dijo Quilladin.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? – reclamo Marshtomp.

\- así no se juega – protesto Monferno.

\- es broma, calmados todos amigos míos – dijo Frogadier comenzando a reírse – los trolleé, soy raro, pero no tanto como para ignorar el deliciosos y burdo encanto de la comida insana, traje de hecho papitas – dijo Frogadier contento.

\- te estás excediendo de raro – le dijo Charmeleon.

\- jijijiji, esa frase es nueva, normalmente me preguntas si me dijiste que soy muy raro – dijo Frogadier aun riéndose.

Entonces todos volvieron a la ceremonia.

\- NO INICIADOS, ahora, caven sus tumbas, tienen hasta la puesta del sol – ordeno Ivysaur, entregándoles palas.

Frogadier y Quilladin comenzaron a cavar, era un rito interesante, todo comenzó como una simple broma a los iniciales de Jotho, pero Chickorita se dio cuenta de ello, y se encargo de hacerles pasar por lo mismo a los chicos de Kanto, desde entonces cada vez que llegaban nuevos iniciales les hacían pasar por aquel ritual, extraño, vergonzoso, y un poco doloroso hasta cierto punto.

Ya cuando la puesta de sol comenzó, Quilladin y Frogadier tenían un gran hoyo en el piso, y estaban cansados. Ivysaur volvió al frente.

\- véndenles los ojos – ordeno Ivysaur, Wartorlte y Charmeleon se encargaron. Una vez que estuvieron ciegos, por detrás Croconaw y Quilava juntaban tierra y agua en un balde, Monferno preparaba harina, y los chicos de Hoenn juntaron hojas – ahora Quilladin, de la primera especie de pokemon registrada en la Pokedex regional de Kalos, dime ¿eres un inicial? – preguntaba Ivysaur para darle tiempo a sus amigos.

\- sí lo soy – respondió algo inseguro Quilladin.

\- Ahora, Frogadier, perteneciente a la segunda especie registrada en la pokedex regional de Kalos, dime ¿eres un inicial? – pregunto Ivysaur.

\- por supuesto que sí, vamos, rápido, INICIENME – dijo Frogadier que estaba muy ansioso, tanto que grito al final.

\- ¿ambos están dispuestos a pasar por esto, sin oponerse, y con valor para demostrar que sí son iniciales de su región? – pregunto Ivysaur, para hacer algo más de tiempo.

-SÍ – respondieron Quilladin y Frogadier al unisonó.

\- de acuerdo, ya que ambos están dispuestos, yo Ivysaur, inicial tipo hierba de Kanto, los nombro, Quilladin, inicial tipo planta de Kalos, y Frogadier inicial tipo agua de Kalos, ahora, asuman las consecuencias de haber dicho que sí, recuerden que no pueden protestar o tendrán que pasar por el rito otra vez – dijo Ivysaur.

Acto seguido una gran masa de lodo cayó sobre ellos sin previo aviso, Monferno les hecho Harina sobre el barro, y los demás les echaron hojas encima, luego les pusieron un par de collares de flores, todos se reían.

\- ahora, el baño ceremonial final – anuncio Ivysaur.

En el pasado ese baño tradicional implicaba mojarlos con la manguera a presión, pero como estaban en el campo, tuvieron que adaptarse, los tomaron en hombros, Frogadier parecía disfrutarlo.

\- wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – gritaba muy contento mientras lo cargaban. Quilladin estaba nervioso.

Y los arrojaron al lago.

\- ya pueden quitarse la venda, y más vale que se laven bien – dijo Charmeleon tranquilo.

Y Ambos iniciales de Kalos lo hicieron.

\- una vez que estén limpios, comenzaremos el banquete para celebrar, dense prisa comenzara a hacer frio – dijo Grotle, que tenía con el toallas, listas para los iniciales de Kalos.

Wartortle en ese momento comenzaba a cuestionarse si realmente debía poner su plan en marcha, por el momento todos se divertían, pero si la fiesta acababa él ya sabía qué hacer.

Una vez que Frogadier y Quilladin estuvieron secos, los chicos comenzaron a comer, pero no se excedieron de hecho quizá habían llevado demasiado, o simplemente comieron hacia muy poco, en fin, quedo mucha comida chatarra, y como era obvio, comenzaron a tontear, jugaron a la pelota, luego jugaron fuerza, con una par de rocas enormes que encontraron por ahí, se treparon a los arboles para hacer tonterías, todo perfecto, al menos por un rato hasta que la única iluminación, eran las colas de Charmeleon y Monferno, era hora de prender la fogata, pero con la noche el ánimo se apago un poco, de todos modos, todos se habían cansado, eso puso a Wartortle en alerta.

-haber chicos, ¿historias de terror, o quieren retos? – preguntó Wartortle ante todos reunidos.

\- Oye Wartortle, todos saben que las historias de terror son para terminar la noche, así que más tardecito, ya verán, tengo unas historias como hacer que les caiga el pelo de miedo, pero por ahora, quisiera proponer un reto – dijo Monferno poniendo esa cara de diablillo – entre nosotros hay dos cantantes profesionales, y uno de ellos por envidia, casi arruina al otro, así que hagamos, un duelo de canto, Quilava Vs Prinplup, el público decide – anuncio Monfenro como haciendo un comercial, primero dramático y luego con energía. Y a todos les gusto la idea. Quilava no estaba de humor para cantar, pero no pudo negarse.

\- yo primero – dijo Prinplup, se paro, afino la garganta, comenzó a vocalizar haciendo ruidos raros, y luego, a todo pulmón, canto una ópera clásica –_ La donna è mobile qual piuma al vento muta d'accento E di pensiero Sempre un a mabile…_ – cantaba Prinplup.

Ligeras risas comenzaron a surgir, la verdad Prinplup era un buen tenor, pero esos chicos simplemente no lo apreciaban.

\- este ya se cree "Pajaroti" – dijo Monferno.

Prinplup termino, hubieron aplausos.

\- supera eso Quilava – reto amistosamente Prinplup.

Quilava no quería cantar, pero no debían tomárselo enserio.

\- bien, la siguiente canción, va dedicada a Combusken – anuncio Quilava, Combusken se puso raro, Quilava afino su garganta, y comenzó a cantar – _Los Torchic dicen, pio pio pio, cuando tienen hambre cuando tienen frio, su mamá Blaziken …_

Aquello ocasionó varias risas, y todos eligieron como ganador a Quilava, y bueno Prinplup no se lo tomo en serio, Hasta ahí todo bien. Pero cuando se terminaron las risas, todo comenzó a irse cuesta abajo para los planes de Wartorlte.

\- oye Quilava, creí que cantarías Hotel california – dijo Croconaw.

\- no me da ganas, es un campamento de MACHOS, así que quería olvidarme del teatro y esas tonterías de cantar – dijo Quilava.

\- ¿por tu pelea con Flareon? – pregunto Croconaw.

\- sí, pero no importa, es una estupidez – se quejo Quilava.

\- ¿qué sucedió? Hasta donde me dijo Fletchinder, Flareon estaba molesta porque faltarías a varios ensayos, pero los ensayos se cancelaron – dijo Combusken, activando las alarmas de Wartortle.

\- sí, pero sigue molesta, y cuando se lo propone, es insoportable, de cualquier modo, sí no salimos de esta se acabó – dijo Quilava algo triste.

\- oye, no te rindas, después de todo lo que sufriste – le animo Monferno.

\- ya sabía que si ella tuviera que elegir entre yo y la obra, elegiría la obra – dijo Quilava dolido.

\- intenta arreglar las cosas de frente, enfréntala, eso quizá ayude, pero no sé, ustedes no actúan mucho como pareja – dijo Charmeleon algo compasivo.

\- bueno no nos gustaba ser cursis, pero no importa, me quiero olvidar del asunto – dijo Quilava.

\- sí, vamos chicos, no hagan que Quilava piense en eso, hagamos algo más – dijo Wartortle esperando no tener que poner su plan en marcha.

\- De acuerdo, pero tengo una duda inocente – dijo Frogadier, y Wartortle no supo que esperar.

\- adelante Frogadier pregunta – animo Quilava.

\- no sobre ti, Quilava, sino sobre Croconaw, verán previo al baile de bienvenida Croconaw solía pelear mucho con Seadra, en el baile estuvieron juntos, pero luego no volvieron a pelear ni a hablarse ¿qué ocurrió? – dijo Frogadier.

-nada, nos peleábamos porque ella no quería admitir que tenía cara de macho, pero como ninguno tenía pareja en el baile terminamos bailando y luego ella ya no quiso pelarse conmigo y mejor, me estaba haciendo mala fama – dijo Croconaw.

\- Interesante, siempre creí que uno invitaba a bailar a las hembras para luego crear una relación más seria, supongo que ahora no tengo nada que decirle a Quilladin – dijo Frogadier.

\- ¿qué? – dudo Quilladin, era otro juego mental de Frogadier.

\- es que me preguntaba que había resultado de lo de Liligant, pues considerando que fuiste con ella al baile de bienvenida, y la besaste la noche del festival de Halloween, me preguntaba porque no son novios oficiales – dijo Frogadier revelando secretos interesantes.

\- Frogadier, no debiste decirlo frente a todos, si lo sabías – reclamo Quilladin.

\- lo siento, pero creo que todos por su experiencia pueden aportar algo a tu problema, además si no querías que nadie lo supiera debiste esconderte mejor, los vimos desde el escenario, yo y todas las chicas de la banda – dijo Frogadier, su intención era buena, pero no lo hizo como debía.

\- vaya, vaya así que ¿Quilladin y Liligant? – dijo Monferno picaro.

\- es complicado, Hawlucha, también esta tras ella, y bueno, no quiero hablar de eso – dijo Quilladin…

En ese momento las cosas tomaron un giro que Wartortle se temía, todos se pusieron sentimentales, al ser amigos se tenían confianza como para hablar de sus problemas, pero eso estaba arruinando la que se suponía debía ser la mejor noche de sus vidas y Wartotltle no iba a permitirlo, se retiro un rato de la fogata, y saco de su mochila su arma secreta. En la fogata, Wartorlte llamo la atención de sus amigos apareciendo con varios six-pack de latas apiladas, todos se callaron, para ver qué era lo que Wartorlte se traía entre manos, y quizá no era tan grave como muchos imaginaban, pero ahí estaban, treinta latas apiladas de un bebida llamada "Red Tauros" (red bull).

\- Wartortle, ¿para qué es eso? – dudo Marshtomp.

-para beber, para que más, creo que todos estamos bajos de energía, así que ¿Quién quiere? – dijo Wartortle como si fuera cualquier cosa.

\- ¿tienes idea de cuanta cafeína tiene eso? – le dijo Pignite en forma de advertencia.

\- por favor, lo universitarios beben esto, ni que fuera otra cosa – dijo Wartortle.

\- sí, los universitarios lo beben para mantenerse despiertos noches enteras, no sé tú, pero yo no beberé esa cosa – dijo Charmeleon.

\- yo quiero, siempre me dio curiosidad ver a que sabe – dijo Frogadier.

\- Frogadier, nadie de nuestra edad debe beber eso – le dijo Quilladin.

Wartortle le arrojo una lata, y Frogadier la atrapo.

\- no lo hagas Frogadier, Braixen se va a molestar – le dijo Charmeleon.

\- Wartorlte, esto está mal – dijo Ivysaur molesto.

\- por favor, solo nos subirá la energía, que más puede pasar, además Charmeleon ahora es un lagarto mandilón, tapete de Braixen – dijo Wartorlte burlándose.

\- Yo no me dejo mandar por Braixen, más bien tú estás celoso – le gruño Charmeleon a Wartortle.

Frogadier, mientras ellos dos peleaban abrió la lata, y le dio un ligero sorbito, le agrado ese sabor así que bebió otro sorbito.

\- celoso de ti, antes me convierto en tipo volador – dijo Wartortle.

\- yo creo que si estas celoso – dio Charmeleon.

\- antes tus insultos eran mejores, claro antes no eras el esclavo personal de una niña linda, si estuvieras soltero, tendrías valor para tomar una lata de red tauros – dijo Wartortle.

\- claro que tengo valor – reclamo Chameleon.

\- NO LO HAGAS CHARMELEON – le grito Ivysaur, pero Charmeleon no hizo caso.

Charmeleon tomo una lata la abrió, y la bebió mientras Wartortle celebraba.

\- ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! – decía Wartortle, y se le unió Croconaw en un momento.

\- Detén esto Wartortle, lo que haces es ridículo – le regaño Grotle.

\- oye Croconaw, te toca – dijo Wartortle arrojándole una lata de red tauros a Croconaw, quien la atrapo y comenzó a beber.

\- Croconaw detente, no escuches a Wartortle es un tonto – le dijo Quilava.

\- esto sabe bien, además no me hizo nada, mírame estoy perfecto y sano, hasta podría bailar – dijo Croconaw, no se daba cuenta de que la cafeína se le estaba yendo a la cabeza, y se puso hacer su pasito Totodile.

\- te excediste – le dijo Ivysaur a Wartortle.

\- ¿ALGUIEN MÁS QUIERE? Hay para todos – ofreció Wartorlte ignorando a Ivysaur.

\- cierto, no hace nada – dijo Charmeleon, entonces la flama de su cola se incremento.

\- Charmeleon, parece que te va a dar taquicardia – dijo Ivysaur.

\- de hecho me siento bien, con mejor ánimo – dijo Charmeleon que en su vida, nunca había probado siquiera café.

Wartortle repartió algunas latas, y mientras unos se rehusaban, los que ya habían bebido, saltaban de un lado a otro, bailaban y jugaban

\- dame eso – dijo Grovyle de improviso.

\- Grovyle no, Servine se enojara por esto – le dijo Pignite.

\- de hecho quiero beber eso, para demostrarles a todos que no es la gran cosa, Charmeleon, Croconaw y Frogadier están sugestionados, no pasa nada, y eso calmara a Wartotle – dijo bebiendo tranquilo la lata de red tauros. Monferno veía la lata, en el pasado no hubiera dudado en beberse toda la lata, pero había cambiado, Grovyle acababa de beberse un lata y estaba tranquilo, Monferno sabía que deseaba beber, y como al parecer solo a unos se les subía a la cabeza termino bebiendo, entonces su cola se encendió con fuerza.

\- Monferno ¿Qué has hecho? – le dijo Prinplup indignado por su decisión.

\- mira mi colita, estoy que ardo, tienes que probar esto, se siente súper – dijo Monferno tomando otra lata y a la fuerza obligo a Prinplup a beber.

\- ESTO LLEGO MUY LEJOS – amenazo Grotle. En ese momento Grovyle.

\- no exageres, no he hizo nada estoy perfecto, ¿Por qué tiemblo?, rayos estoy temblando, No tengo frio, quiero correr, o trepar, por favor díganme que aun estoy cuerdo – dijo a toda velocidad…

Poco a poco todos los que se rehusaban a beber fueron convencidos, o si no, obligados a beber aquella prohibida bebida energética, por los extra-entusiasmados que ya habían bebido una lata. Wartortle los veía corriendo locos por ahí sin control, entonces el también bebió una lata, y así comenzó una fiesta para recordar, el más grande desmadre de los iniciales, o así habría sido de no ser el trágico resultado que todos sufrirían a la mañana siguiente… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …. .

Marshtomp estaba dormido, no muy cómodo, de repente el sol le dio a la cara, así que para seguir durmiendo, se volteo, y cayó al agua. Marshtomp bajo el agua despertó y abrió los ojos, de no ser tipo agua se hubiera ahogado, tenía algo atado al cuerpo, nado a la superficie, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en lago, a unos 50 metros hacia la orilla estaba lo que quedaba del campamento, él había estado durmiendo sobre el colchón inflable de Prinplup, que ahora flotaba sobre el lago, Marshtomp no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, así que nado empujando el colchón hasta la costa, una vez ahí, vio a sus amigos, en un terrible estado, todos ellos aun inconscientes durmiendo. Marshtomp no podía recordar nada, entonces entre el caos, vio a Combusken durmiendo al parecer en mejor estado que los otros, cubierto por una manta, y acurrucado. Marshtomp no miro en detalle la escena, pero era desastrosa, así que para que Combusken no se alterara, lo quiso despertar suavemente, primero deslizo la manta, pero lo que vio lo dejo frio, Combusken estaba abrazando un huevo pokemon, lo mejor que Marshtomp hizo fue volver a cubrir a Combusken. Grovyle no estaba muy lejos, dormía con su cabeza apoyada en un tronco, quizá porque no podría apoyarla en el suelo, tenía en el cuello el asador de una parilla, esa reja metálica estaba atorada en su garganta, y Marshtomp no se explico el porqué. Marshtomp siguió avanzando, entonces se topo con el caparazón de Wartortle, lo toco estaba tibio, ósea Wartortle seguía dentro, pero seguramente no le gustaría mirar su caparazón que estaba lleno de grafiti, algunos tenían forma, otros no, y algunos estaban firmados con una corona y una "p" en dorado, lo cual daba a pensar que el culpable era Prinplup, que efectivamente estaba durmiendo sobre otra carpa colapsada, y entre sus aletas, un bote de pintura en espray, y a su alrededor más latas. Grotle dormía en el suelo, pero algo no estaba bien en su imagen, los arbustos que tenía en la espalda fueron podados, y ahora tenía un par de crestas punk, Monferno no estaba muy lejos, el pobre dormía en una posición muy rara, la cara contra el piso, las rodillas cerca de su pecho y la colita al aire, pero en su retaguardia figuraba un bigote falso, aquello no tenía sentido, Marshtomp entonces noto que Monferno no era el único en esa situación. Pignite dormía tranquilo sobre el suelo, pero en su cabeza una peluca falsa rubia, Dewott parecía normal, excepto por una estrella dibujada al rededor de uno de sus ojos, y unas letras chinas en su brazo. Croconaw también estaba sobre lo que quedaba de una de las carpas, al parecer se había comido todo lo que quedo del banquete de comida chatarra, eso lo revelaba una barba de material pegajosos producto de la fusión de todos esos dulces, y que le faltaba un diente, que estaba incrustado en una roca que estaba a su lado. Quilava y Ivysaur estaban en condiciones similares, y al parecer ellos dos fueron los que se divirtieron más, pues ambos estaban cubiertos de marcas de lápiz labial con forma de labios, Marshtomp no podía creerlo, no se hubiera esperado de esos dos. Charmeleon estaba durmiendo sobre las mochilas, y de repente Marshtomp vio algo que no creyó de Charmeleon, aunque era una broma frecuente, sus garras estaban manicuradas, con brillo, y diseño de letras, una letra en cada dedo, Marshtomp sabía que quizá no tendría otra oportunidad de leer eso, en la garra derecha "T-E-A-M-O" y en la izquierda "B-R-A-I-X"

Marshtomp estuvo a punto de reírse si no fuera porque en ese momento noto que lo que tenía atado a la cintura era una falda de algas, en eso vio a Quilladin, en cada una de las púas de su espalda había una lata de Red Tauros pinchada. Aquello sin duda era demasiado, Marshtomp no sabía qué hacer, estaba ahí solo en medio de eso, retrocedió unos pasos entonces piso una lata de Red Tauros, y ese ruido fue suficiente para despertarlos a todos.

Todos raídamente notaron lo que estaba mal en ellos, ninguno parecia recordar lo que había pasado la anterior noche, había mucha confusión y preguntas sin responder, entonces Monferno subió a la espalda de Grotle.

-haber señores cálmense, hay que organizarnos, limpiar este desastre, y por favor – hasta ahí Monferno mantuvo la calma – ALGUIEN DIGAME ¡¿POR QUÉ HAY UN BIGOTE FALSO EN MI TRASERO?! – grito.

\- ¿crees que eso es grave? – Le dijo Grovyle – mi cabeza está en una parrilla – se quejo.

\- ¡ME DAN RABIA! – Grito Combusken fuera de sí – aquí hay un huevo, una criatura que no ha nacido, está en nuestras manos, no puede ser – dijo Combusken enseñando el huevo….

Todo se quejaban de lo que les había pasado excepto Wartotle que no quería salir de su caparazón como tortuga cobarde, quizá no recordaba mucho de la noche, pero sabía que era su culpa. Ivysaur no terminaba de creérselo, mientras se lavaba el lápiz labial en el lago, con Quilava.

\- no puedes ser, yo no pude haberle sido infiel a Bayleef – dijo Ivysaur muy abatido.

\- ¿crees que yo no me siento mal? – se quejo Quilava.

\- tú estabas molesto con Flareon, pero yo y Byaleef – reclamo Ivysaur, pero luego dándose cuenta tuvo que disculparse – perdona Quilava, pero esto está muy mal, no puede ser ¿Qué paso ayer?

\- no sé amigo, pero siendo honesto, voy a sentirme como un hijo de Ditto, si realmente le fui infiel a Flareon – dijo Quilava.

Wartortle sintió culpa, pues escucho eso, pero aun no estaba listo para dar la cara.

\- ¿alguien a ha visto a Frogadier? – pregunto Quilladin.

Todos miraron a su alrededor y Froagdier no estaba, entonces Charmeleon recordó su promesa con Braixen, que Frogadier volvería a casa sano y salvo, pero ahora estaba desaparecido. En eso Marshtomp mientras se quitaba la falda de algas, vio en el piso una tarjeta clavada, la levanto, era una tarjeta de crédito, entonces Prinplup al verla corrió.

\- mi tarjeta – dijo y Marshtomp se la entrego.

\- ¿trajiste tarjeta de crédito a un campamento? – dudo Grotle.

\- bueno hace unos días me la devolvieron, y si todo salía bien esperaba poderles invitar el almuerzo hoy – en ese momento Prinplup observo su tarjeta – no puede ser, fue usada, reconozco bien esas marcas de tarjeta usada, y estaba nueva, eso explicaría algunas cosas – dijo Primplup seguro – TODOS BUSQUEN LOS RECIVOS – indico en voz alta.

\- ya entiendo, eso podría darnos alguna pista de lo que paso anoche – dijo Grotle.

\- eso, y necesitare una buena excusa para rendirle cuentas a mi padre sobre mis gastos, como sea, lo importante ahora es limpiar todo, encontrar a Frogadier, y devolver ese huevo a sus padres – dijo Prinplup.

\- sé que hay algunos con peores problemas, pero mis arbustos, sé que sonará tonto, pero justo esta semana debía conocer al padre de Leafeon, no voy a ir viéndome como un loco punk – dijo Grotle algo apenado.

\- descuida mi buen amigo, solucionaremos esto, ojala supiéramos como paso – dijo Prinplup.

Combusken revisaba al huevo a contra luz con el sol, y vio que se movió, eso lo puso nervioso.

\- alguien más ocúpese de huevo – dijo Combusken – mi habilidad mar llamas solo hará que se abra más rápido y no creo que a nuestros problemas debamos agregarle un recién nacido.

\- Cobarde – le dijo Croconaw – yo anoche perdí un diente – se quejo Croconaw.

\- eres un cocodrilo, te vuelven a crecer – dijo Combusken.

\- bueno, yo me encargare del pequeño, ya que el gran gallo aun es un pollito, pero si nace, se llamará como yo – dijo Croconaw tomándolo.

Monferno entonces comenzaba buscar por los alrededores, cuándo grito.

\- MI AMOR – grito desesperado y se subió a un árbol.

La cámara de Monferno estaba pegada al árbol, con cinta adhesiva, Monferno la bajo, y la abrazo.

\- Monferno, revisa si filmaste algo, quizá así sepamos que nos paso y donde esta Frogadier – le dijo Charmeleon.

Monferno prendió la cámara, y a penas se encendió, apareció el mensaje de "batería baja" y se apago, Wartortle entonces salió de su caparazón, pero había algo peor que el estado de su caparazón, su cara, tenía una mejilla hinchada, como si hubiera recibido un buen golpe.

-la verdad no sé quien me golpeo, pero me lo merezco – dijo Wartortle.

Todos lo miraron mal, pues si bien no recordaban gran parte de lo sucedido, podían acordarse a la perfección del Red Tauros, y todo el asunto.

\- luego nos ocuparemos de él – dijo Grotle – creo que es obvio que hicimos muchas locuras bajo la influencia del exceso de cafeína, pero ahora hay que limpiar nuestro desastre, y atar cabos sueltos, luego masacraremos a Wartortle – dijo Grotle y a todos les pareció bien.

Entonces Ivysaur recordó los celulares.

\- hay que recuperar nuestros celulares, hay que llamar a casa a ver si Frogadier quizá está ahí, o sino llamar a la policía, para que se encarguen de huevo – dijo Ivysaur.

\- ni loco – se negó Charmeleon – nadie debe enterarse – dijo.

\- al menos para llamar a mi agente de crédito, así sabré donde use mi tarjeta anoche, y quizá yendo sobre nuestros pasos, descubramos que ocurrió y encontremos a Frogadier – dijo Prinplup.

Charmeleon acepto, tomaron la maleta de celulares que a suerte estaba en el mismo lugar, pusieron cada uno su número y recuperaron celulares, los encendieron. Chameleon tenía un mensaje de Braixen "llámame a penas puedas" Charmeleon temiéndose lo peor llamo, y para tener el apoyo de todos encendio el altavoz.

\- hola Braix – saludo Charmeleon lo más tranquilo que pudo cuando su llamada fue aceptada.

\- Hola amor – saludo Braixen entusiasmada al otro lado de la línea.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Me dijiste que llamará – dijo Charmeleon temiendose cualquier cosa.

\- bueno, ya que ustedes iban a tener su campamento de chicos, nos reunimos algunas chicas, y bueno, terminamos reuniéndonos todas las novias de los iniciales, y bueno tuvimos nuestra noche de chicas – contaba Braixen.

\- que bien, pero ¿para qué me lo cuentas ahora? – dudo Charmeleon.

\- es que hablamos con las chicas, y bueno, dado que al parecer necesitaban su espacio y algunas tuvieron problemas para aceptarlo, y creo que ya sabes que cierta pareja se peleo, bueno terminamos teniendo una gran idea, les llevaremos el almuerzo, y no digas que es mala idea, pero quiero ser iniciada también, aunque sea a medias como Servine, de paso que algunas parejas solucionan sus problemas – dijo Braixen.

\- entonces ¿vienen todas? – dijo Charmeleon casi sin respirar, mientras todos entraban en pánico.

\- sí, por cierto ¿puedo hablar con Frogadier? – dijo ella.

\- está durmiendo – dijo Charmeleon instintivamente.

\- despiértalo, quiero hablar con él, o que me llame cuando despierte – dijo Braixen.

\- descuida se lo diré – dijo Charmeleon.

\- bueno estaremos ahí alrededor de las dos de la tarde, disfruten sus últimas horas de salvajismo, nos vemos – se despido Braixen.

\- nos veos hermosa – dijo Charmeleon y luego cayo rendido – estoy muerto – susurro.

\- Todas va a venir, ahora sí, esto se va poner feo – dijo Monferno apenado.

En Wartortle tomo el celular de Frogadier, practico un poco y cuando estuvo seguro llamo a Braixen.

\- Wartortle, no lo empeores – le dijo Ivysaur molesto.

\- de hecho ganare algo de tiempo – dijo Wartortle imitando la voz de Frogadier.

"Hola hermana, acabó de despertar, que sueño, Charmeleon me dijo que te llamara" dijo Wartortle al celular "sí mi voz suena rara debe ser la recepción, o algun espíritu maligno en la línea" trato de ser paro para aparentar "de acuerdo, hermanita, estoy bien y a salvo, adiós" se despidió.

\- sí no encontramos a Frogadier, te arranco la cola – amenazo Charmeleon a Wartortle.

Mientras tanto Prinplup terminaba de hablar con el agente del banco, lo había anotado todo.

\- HABER, atención chicos, según mi tarjeta de crédito, anoche, el primer gasto de la noche fue en un karaoke que queda en los suburbios de la ciudad, al parecer compramos varias latas de Red Tauros, y nos cobraron gastos varios, por destrozos, es fue más o menos a las 11 – dijo Priplup.

\- pero Wartortle saco el Red Tauros como a las ocho, eso quiere decir que en esas tres horas algo más paso – dijo Pignite.

\- Creo saber que paso – dijo Grotle alejándose del campamento – miren esta senda, va a través del bosque y por el rastro de basura y latas de Red Tauros creo que antes de volver a la ciudad vinimos por aquí – indico.

\- Haber, hay que seguir el rastro, es cuarto para las nueve, tenemos hasta las dos para descubrir que paso y limpiar este desastre, tenemos algo de 5 horas para hacerlo, hay que darnos prisa – dijo Charmeleon decidido, y todos se pusieron en marcha…..(Esta historia continuara)

**Nota: bueno, la verdad esto ya iba a ser mucho más largo, demasiados personajes, pero bueno, ¿Qué les parece? (Mensaje subliminal: responde en comentarios)….Bueno en otras noticias, estaba discutiendo con GHOST su contrato, aun le faltan algo de 75 personas para visitar, y bueno si le renuevo el contrato quizá mis Fics vuelvan a contener amenazas paranormales, y bueno no estoy muy convencida de tener asistentes, pero a la vez GHOST tiene su encanto, así que lo dejo a criterio del publico ¿GHOST debe quedarse a vigilar la popularidad de mis escritos, o debo liberarlo de su contrato, para que vuelva a maldecir cartuchos y aterrar a pueblo Lavanda libremente?**

Nota de GHOST: Humanos, por favor elijan sabiamente, y a los que aun no he visitado, nos vemos pronto (estoy obligado).


	32. La Iniciación (parte 3)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 3: El Regreso de los iniciales**

LA INICIACION (parte 3)

Los iniciales recorrían el bosque llamando a Frogadier, siguiendo un rastro de basura, y latas de la bebida que los metió en problemas, nadie estaba muy conforme, y peor con Wartortle, la culpa, el dolor en la mejilla hinchada, junto con el odio de sus amigos, obviamente se sentía mal, así que nervioso y callado caminaba atrás, solo esperaba que se divirtieran, que se olvidaran de las chicas un rato, solo quería eso, pero ahora estaba deprimido y sin poder acordarse de la que pudo ser la fiesta más salvaje de su vida.

Grovyle en un momento se atoro entre un árbol y un arbusto, la parrilla de su cuello se trabo en una rama, Combusken y Marshtomp lo ayudaron.

\- Gracias, aunque esto es vergonzoso – dijo Grovyle ya libre.

\- oye, al menos no despertarte con un semi bebe bajo las alas – trato de animarlo Combusken.

\- no, pero se supone que soy maduro, lo suficiente como para no terminar con la cabeza en una parrilla, sin saber que paso a anoche, y hasta donde recuerdo, yo bebí esa cosa por mi voluntad, ahora me siento torpe, Servine seguro se reiría en mi cara – dijo Grovyle molesto.

\- te gritaría, pero luego buscaría el modo de quitarte esa cosa del cuello – dijo Dewott escuchando el problema, conocía a Servine lo suficiente como para estar seguro.

Grovyle asintió y siguió caminado.

\- me parece que Servine, ha cambiado algo a Grovyle, antes era más pesimista y orgulloso, y también ella muestra más su lado amable – le dijo Marshtomp a Combusken.

\- sí, es algo bueno – opino Combusken.

\- sabes, creo que es porque Servine es una hembra a la medida, no necesariamente una compañera, más bien como… – lo pensó un poco – "una domadora", para domar su bestialidad – dijo Marshtomp.

\- supongo que tienes razón, hasta suena terapéutico – dijo Combusken.

\- y sabes, hay alguien más que necesita una "domadora", es tan desastroso que nos enveneno con Red Tauros – dijo Marshtomp.

\- ¿quieres buscarle novia a Wartortle? – dudo Combusken.

\- le hace falta, mira, esta tan mal que ideo hacer esto, pensando que así nos divertiríamos, solo hay que encontrar alguien a su medida, que lo haga entrar en razón – dijo Marshtomp, le gustaba su propia idea.

La senda del bosque término en un llano, y sorpresa, no estaba deshabitado, era una zona de camping, cercada, donde había secciones para carpas y también donde había tráiler, era un complejo vacacional, y en una parte figuraba un asador, sin parrilla ahora estaban seguros de que iban por buen camino.

\- Creí que no regresarían, pero estos jóvenes, deberían dejar de hacer tonterías y hacer algo útil, en vez de andar como locos, casi llamo a la policía anoche, hasta que me di cuenta de que solo estaban hiperactivos – les dijo una voz por detrás, era un Mr. Mime, ya mayor.

\- ¿nos vio anoche? – dudo Grotle algo nervioso.

\- sí, vinieron, estaban como locos, incomodaron a todos, incluso estaban haciendo apuestas para ver quien se atrevía a meter la cabeza en el asador, que terrible, luego se calmaron y se fueron, dijeron que volverían a devolverme mi parrilla y a visitar a mis sobrinas, aunque mejor aléjense de ellas – dijo el Señor.

\- lo sentimos de verdad señor – se disculpo Ivysaur – pero no logramos recordar que pasó.

\- bueno ya les dije, vinieron hicieron destrozos, nada grave, excepto por el asador, tienen que devolverme esa parilla, y tu y el quilava estuvieron con mis sobrinas, si despertaron con lápiz labial, sépanlo fueron ellas – dijo el Mr. Mime.

Ivysaur y Quilava se miraron con culpa, un misterio resuelto, pero no se sentían bien.

\- señor, ¿un Frogadier estaba con nosotros, y sí lo vio, qué le paso? – preguntó Charmeleon.

-sí, el se robo mi cinta adhesiva, y luego me pido que se la regale, y comenzó a jugar con ella, cuando se fueron, él se fue con ustedes – les dijo – ahora devuélvanme mi parrilla.

\- ojala pudiera señor, pero esta atorada – dijo Grovyle volviendo a intentar quitársela.

\- si tu cabeza entro por ahí también saldrá, descuida muchacho, solo devuélvemela – dijo el señor.

Ivysaur y Quilava estaban echados en el piso, algo deprimidos.

\- soy un pokemon sin honor, una basura, traicione a la chica que adoro – dijo Ivysaur.

\- Soy casi como un Ditto – dijo Quilava.

\- oigan los dos, esto no lo sabrán ni Bayleef ni Flareon, levántense, tenemos hora límite, ya sabemos qué camino tomar, muévanse – los apresuro Charmeleon.

Pero Grotle les tuvo compasión.

\- apuesto a que todo es un gran malentendido, ustedes no serian capaces – les dijo Grotle – disculpe señor, puedo hablar con sus sobrinas, para aclara el mal entendido – pido Grotle.

\- no sé si seas buena influencia para ellas – dijo el señor señalando su nuevo peinado.

\- por favor – pidió Grotle.

-Bueno – accedió – Kisses, Livy, vengan aquí – las llamo.

Al verlas Quilava y Ivysaur sintieron que la culpa se iba. Eran un par de niñas Smoochum, estaban muy maquilladas, seguramente en juego.

\- mira hermana, son los locos a los que paralizamos con beso dulce – dijo una de ellas.

\- niñas, parecen payasos, dejen de jugar a maquillarse – les dijo su tío.

Y una de ellas le saco la lengua. Pero lo más importante, solo eran niñas, que usaron beso dulce, no era infidelidad.

\- Aun tengo honor, Bayleef siempre fue la única – dijo Ivysaur contento.

\- podre reconciliarme con Flareon, y no soy un estúpido Ditto – dijo Quilava.

Entonces Grotle los empujo, los demás ya iban unos metros adelante siguiendo un camino más amplio que conducía a la ciudad, Ivysaur y Quilava iban más tranquilos, pero Charmeleon era un mar de nervios, Quilladin también estaba preocupado, Frogadier podría estar en cualquier situación imaginable. Llegaron a la ciudad, y vieron que en aquel suburbio había un barrio comercial con tiendas, y otros negocios, Prinplup rápidamente ubico el karaoke al cual había ido, según su tarjeta de crédito, estaba cerrado, pero los empleados hacían la limpieza así que, podrían entrar aunque sea un grupo de ellos.

\- Habrá que dividirnos – dijo Grotle – no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que un grupo entrara conmigo al karaoke a ver si averiguamos algo, otros irán a los demás lugares de la lista, si alguien encuentra a Frogadier o a los padres del huevo, llama de inmediato avisando – indico Grotle.

\- Lo mejor será que yo y Monferno guiemos los demás grupos – dijo Prinplup – elijan equipos así avanzaremos más rápido – dijo.

Croconaw, Quilava, Quilladin y el huevo, se fueron con Grotle; el trió de Hoenn, junto con Pignite acompaño a Prinplup; Dewott, Ivysaur, Charmeleon, y Wartortle se fueron con Monferno.

En el Karaoke al entrar se sintieron raros, los empleados que limpiaban los miraban de manera intimidante, era obvio que los reconocieron, entonces un Mightyena se les acerco.

\- ¿se les ofrece algo? – pregunto casi gruñendo.

Croconaw abrazo al huevo intimidado, Grotle nerviosos se puso al frente, y trato de explicar lo ocurrido.

\- en primera perdón por cualquier cosa que hayamos hecho aquí anoche, señor, verá, anoche lamentablemente un amigo nos hizo beber red Tauros y la cafeína nos hizo daño, y no recordamos lo que paso – explico Grotle algo nerviosos, es historia no era la mejor.

\- descuiden, al menos pagaron los vasos que rompieron, claro que se acabaron todo el red tauros que tenía en el local, pero no me quejo, dieron un buen show – dijo el hombre.

\- ¿buen Show? – dudo Croconaw.

\- sí, si quieres les muestro el video, he trabajado en este lugar por años y nunca vi una cosa más loca – dijo el señor más animado – por cierto ¿y ese huevo? – pregunto.

\- la verdad estamos buscando a sus padres, está intacto, sé que es una situación rara, pero solo queremos arreglar las cosas – dijo Grotle.

\- pues no lo sacaron de aquí, nunca dejaría que un huevo entrara a mi local, y tampoco hubiera dejado que ustedes y sus amigos entraran, pero derribaron a uno de mis encargados de seguridad, ese combusken si que pateaba muy feo – dijo el señor.

\- podría decirnos ¿vio a un Frogadier con nosotros? – pregunto Quilava.

\- sí, a ese lo recuerdo bien, arranco una guitarra de la pared que tenía como decoración y comenzó a tocar, y también me acuerdo de a ti superestrella – dijo el señor.

\- Quilava es famoso – dijo Croconaw.

\- ¿qué paso? – dudo Quilava.

El hombre saco su teléfono y mostro un video, donde Quilava cantaba "Girls just wanna have fun" de Cindy Lopunny (Cindy Lauper), Prinplup y Charmeleon le hacían los coros, y por ahí se vio la cabeza de Monferno filmando, y al final del video aparecía Frogadier que en un salto arranco una guitarra de la pared que estaba como decoración.

\- ¿Era una canción de Cindy Lopunny? – dudo Croconaw.

\- ok, mi dignidad acaba de irse al suelo otra vez – dijo Quilava.

\- disculpe, ¿a qué hora nos fuimos? Y ¿el Frogadier vino con nosotros? – preguntó Quilladin.

\- a las once y algo, pagaron con tarjeta, el Frogadier jugaba con cinta adhesiva, y se fue con ustedes – dijo el señor,

\- gracias por la información, y de verdad lamentamos mucho lo que paso – dijo Grotle.

\- descuiden, yo a su edad hacia peores cosas como…. – en ese momento pensó mejor con quien hablaba – no importa, no dejen la escuela, y no mas red Tauros – dijo el señor.

Todos salieron del Karaoke.

\- no conseguimos nada – dijo Quilava.

\- no, ahora sabemos que cantaste una canción de chicas – dijo Croconaw riendo.

\- sí, pero al menos sabemos que Frogadier estaba con nosotros hasta las once y 15, como dice el registro de la tarjeta – dijo Quilladin.

\- además eso indica que conseguimos el huevo después – dijo Grotle – vamos al siguiente lugar.

EL grupo liderado por Prinplup no tuvo suerte, según los registros de la tarjeta, usaron la tarjeta a las once y media en una tienda, compraron más comida chatarra, cinta adhesiva y Red tauros, pero en ese mini market no estaba ningún empleado del turno de la noche, y no les dejaron ver el video de seguridad, así que decidieron seguir avanzando.

El grupo de Monferno iba hacia una ferretería, donde según los registros minutos antes de media noche, compraron cinta adhesiva industrial, y pintura en espray, el dueño al verlos los corrió, pero pudieron preguntarle lo básico sobre el huevo, el cual no había visto, y sobre Frogadier, que era el que pidió la cinta adhesiva. En ese momento Monferno reviso la lista.

\- es curioso, aquí no dice nada sobre un bigote falso, ni sobre la peluca de Pignite – dijo Monferno.

\- ¿a alguien le falta dinero? – pregunto Ivysaur.

\- no encontré mi dinero esta mañana – dijo Charmeleon, mientras intentaba sacarse el esmalte de uñas rascándolo sin lograr nada.

\- sí a mi me falta algo de dinero también – dijo Wartortle.

\- sí a mi también – dijo Dewott.

\- entonces, si mi deducción es correcta, hay que buscar un lugar con pelucas y bigotes falsos por aquí cerca – dijo Monferno.

\- ¿enserio, donde venden eso? – Pregunto Charmeleon malhumorado – estamos perdiendo el tiempo, hasta ahora solo sabemos que Frogadier no se quedo atrás en toda la noche – se quejo Charmeleon.

\- una tienda de disfraces es buena opción – dijo Monferno – quizá no aceptaban tarjeta y pagamos en efectivo, por eso a todos nos falta Money, no será difícil encontrar una – explico.

\- bueno, pero a prisa, ya perdimos una hora – dijo Charmeleon preocupado, imaginándose a la policía llevándoselo, a sus padres desilusionados, y a Braixen odiándolo, por la desaparición de Frogadier.

Comenzaron a preguntar si es que había una tienda de disfraces, pero no habían ninguna cerca, pero algunas personas les señalaron una tienda de pelucas, Monferno le aviso a Grotle a donde iban y ahí fueron, la vitrina estaba rota, así que no se acercaron, temían que ellos la hubiesen roto, era una tienda pequeña, así que bastaba que uno se acercara a hablar con quien estuviera a cargo, entonces, debido a que si alguien debía cargar con la culpa, era Wartotle, lo mandaron a él a hablar, Wartortle se resigno su destino y fue. Desde una distancia segura los demás miraban, Wartorlte entonces pareció ser arrastrado dentro de la tienda. Eso los intimido, pero no se preocuparon mucho hasta que pasaron 10 minutos y Wartortle no salía.

\- estamos perdiendo el tiempo ¿Cuánto puede demorar en preguntar si nos vieron, vieron a Frogadier, y si saben algo de ese huevo? – dijo Charmeleon.

\- sé que él nos metió en esto, pero ¿sí está en problemas? – dudo Ivysaur.

\- solo entro en esa tienda, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? –se pregunto Dewott.

Entonces todos abrieron los ojos, y con algo de desesperación, corrieron hacía esa tienda con la vitrina rota para encontrar lo más raro que pudieron imaginar del posible destino de Wartortle. Un octillery con una banda blanca atada a la cabeza sosteniendo una varilla de donde colgaba algo parecido a un collar de ajo, que de hecho sí tenía ajo, y con él ajo iba golpeando a Wartortle que estaba atado a una silla.

\- te ordeno que salgas de ese cuerpo – decía el octillery.

\- YA TE DIJE QUE NO ESTOY POSEIDO – le grito Wartortle.

Todos los demás se quedaron raros mirando aquello….

Grotle y los suyos recorrían la ciudad sin poder encontrar una dirección, de un salón de belleza y salón de tatuaje y perforaciones, que estaba incluida en la lista, cuando de repente, apareció un Hawlucha, que les cortó el paso.

\- no puedo creer que se hayan atrevido a volver – su voz revelaba que ninguno conocía a ese Hawlucha, no era su compañero de escuela.

\- disculpa, pero no podemos recordar nada de lo que sucedió anoche, ¿qué sucedió? – preguntó Grotle tratando de ser diplomático.

\- el Quilladin me debe una pelea – dijo muy molesto - ¿cómo que no se acuerdan? – dudo ese Hawlucha bastante agresivo.

\- ¿Qué sucedió para que te deba una pelea? – dudo Quilladin él era muy tranquilo.

\- esto – dijo el Hawlucha, se volteo revelando, que parte de su cola estaba pelada y sin plumas – ahora prepárate para la golpiza de tu vida.

\- lo siento de verdad, por haber arrancado las plumas de tu cola, pero estábamos hiper-cafeinizados, cometimos el error de haber bebido Red Tauros – trato de explicarse Quilladin.

\- no pelen frente al huevo – los regaño Croconaw abrazando al huevo, se estaba encariñando.

\- arreglemos esto como se debe, una batalla pokemon – dijo el Hawlucha.

Quilladin no sabía qué hacer, se había pasado, arrancar plumas era algo que no se debía hacer, y la única explicación que Quilladin encontraba era haber confundido a ese Hawlucha con el de la escuela, con quien estaba en guerra por una chica, pero qué más podía hacer, debía pelear, y claro, era muy probable que perdiera.

\- de acuerdo, peleare – dijo Quilladin…

Prinplup estaba algo asustado, no sabía que le diría a su padre para justificar los gastos de la tarjeta, pero bueno antes debía preocuparse de otras cosas. Comenzaba a hacer calor, entonces Prinplup decidió quitarse la chaqueta que desde la noche anterior llevaba puesta, cuando lo hizo, un papelito cayó, Marshtomp entonces lo recogió, y lo leyó "Prinplup, espero verte de nuevo, fue muy lindo, llámame" adjunto un número de teléfono.

-wuuuuuuuuuuuu, Parece que Prinplup tiene novia – dijo Marshtomp.

\- ¿qué? eso es imposible – dijo Prinplup sin creérselo.

\- lo mejor sería que la llamaras, para despejar las dudas, además si eso paso anoche, quizá ella sepa que paso con Frogadier, y en el mejor de los casos, quizá ella este con Frogadier – dijo Grovyle.

\- pero no me explico cómo lo hiciste, digo ayer estábamos hiperactivos y locos – dijo Combusken.

\- la llamaré, solo espero que no sea demasiado raro – dijo Prinplup ligeramente incomodo.

Tomo su celular y marco el numero que estaba en el papel, timbro un par de veces hasta que alguien contesto, una voz femenina "hola ¿Quién habla?" pregunto. "hola, soy Prinplup" dijo él muy nerviosos, no recordaba nada, y bueno no sabía que pensar de esa chica "me alegra que llames, después de lo de ayer, esto me hace ilusión" dijo esa chica con ánimo "perdona, pero hay cosas de que hablar, ayer que digamos no era yo mismo es una situación difícil de explicar" dijo Prinplup extraño, "por favor, anoche fuiste tan audaz, no creo que no hayas sido tu mismo, por favor, todo fue perfecto, aun no puedo creer que te hayas atrevido" dijo esa chica "¿a qué me atreví?" pregunto, y los chismosos a su alrededor estaban cada vez más entusiasmados, no podían creer que Prinplup pudiese haber terminado así. "no bromees, fue inolvidable, y tan lindo" dijo ella con ánimo "digamos que no puedo recordar nada, por razones muy raras, pero es la verdad" se explico Prinplup intentando mantener la calma mientras el trió de Hoenn y Pignite cantaban la marcha nupcial "¿de verdad no lo recuerdas?" dudo la chica "es cierto, me temo" confeso Prinplup "entonces hay cosas de que hablar, ¿qué tal si nos vemos en 10 minutos en el café GRANDI?" propuso ella "claro ahí te veré" dijo Prinplup.

\- que suerte amigo – dijo Pignite.

\- algo me huele mal con esto – confeso Prinplup…

Charmeleon, Ivysaur, Wartortle, Dewott y Monferno por fin salían de la tienda de pelucas, los cinco apestaban a ajo, habían sufrido un rito de exorcismo, por parte del dueño de la tienda, que por su actitud de la noche pasada creyó que estaban poseídos, claro que sobarlos con un collar de ajos para purificarlos, fue muy incomodo, y tampoco era un rito efectivo. Al menos ese octillery confirmo que ellos no fueron quienes rompieron el vidrio, sino fue el mismo al intentar atraparlos, pero al menos supieron que el huevo ya lo tenían un vez que visitaron la tienda, y que Frogadier aun estaba con ellos, y claro Monferno despejo su duda, el mismo fue quien pego el bigote falso en su colita, ahora iban de camino al último lugar de la lista, malhumorados, sin duda eso se excedía de raro.

Quilladin se preparaba para luchar contra aquel Hawlucha, Quilava, Croconaw y Grotle temían por su amigo tipo planta, Croconaw le cubrió los ojos al huevo, y la batalla comenzó, el Hawlucha dio un golpe con tajo aéreo, pero por las faltantes plumas de su cola, se desestabilizo a cayo, Quilladin se sino mal y solo ataco con drenadoras, el Hawlucha se decidió a no usar a ataques de tipo volador, era obvio que no estaba en condiciones para volar, lo cual le dio a Quilladin ventaja, Hawlucha contra ataco con patada de salto alta, pero Quilladin resistió, se recupero un poco por las drenadoras y ataco con desenrollar, súper-efectivo, las drenadoras dejaron débil a ese Hawlucha, Quilladin estaba a un golpe de ganar , pero le tendió la mano a ese pokemon.

\- YO QUERIA VER VIOLENCIA – protesto Croconaw.

-shhhh – lo callo Quilava.

\- lamento mucho lo de tu cola, no es justo que gane por algo como eso – dijo Quilladin tendiendo su pata para ayudar al tipo volador-lucha.

\- de acuerdo, acepto tu disculpa – dijo ese Hawlucha levantándose con ayuda de Quilladin – pareces un pokemon decente, no entiendo porque ayer hiciste eso – dijo.

\- ya te dijimos del Red Tauros, no era broma – explico Quilladin.

\- podrías ayudarnos, no recordamos nada y nuestro amigo Frogadier se perdió, además encontramos un huevo y no sabemos donde están sus padres, y decirnos la hora de nuestro encuentro – dijo Grotle.

\- no recuerdo ningún huevo, pero recuerdo a un Frogadier, estaba jugando con cinta adhesiva, como un loco, me tope con ustedes más o menos a las 0:30, regresaba a casa de una fiesta cuando me atacaron – dijo el Hawlucha.

Se despidieron y se pusieron en marcha al último lugar de la lista. Por fin, aquel salón de peinado/salón de tatuaje, pero cuando Grotle y los otros llegaron, hacia el fondo de la calle venían el grupo de Monferno, Ivysaur, Dewott y Wartortle estaban mojados.

\- ¿qué les paso? – dudo Quilava.

\- tuvimos que meternos a un lavado de autos para quitarnos el olor a ajo , que obtuvimos cuando al buscar el origen de la peluca de Pignite y el bigote falso, en un tienda cuyo dueño está loco y creyó que estábamos poseídos y nos sobo con collar de ajo – se quejo Ivysaur.

\- pero los tipo fuego tenemos suerte, olemos como pan al ajo, solo que me dio hambre – dijo Monferno.

\- supongo que no encontraron a Frogadier tampoco – dijo Grotle.

\- sí, pero al parecer a la una, ya teníamos al huevo – dijo Charmeleon.

\- bien de cualquier modo entremos a este lugar, a ver si pueden hacer algo por mi aspecto –dijo Grotle intuyendo que en ese lugar fue donde lo dejaron con el look punk.

Entraron, era un lugar algo pequeño, estaba vacío excepto por una Blastoise, que parecía dibujar, tenía perforaciones, tatuajes, y bueno era exactamente la clase de pokemon que esperarías encontrara en un lugar así.

\- miren nada más, que descaro en venir de nuevo, aunque ahora parece que no tomaron su Red Tauros – dijo la Blastoise como si le divirtiera.

\- disculpe señorita, pero creo que ya sabe lo del Red Tauros, verá, fue un error y no debimos terminar así, no recordamos que sucedió anoche – explico Grotle.

\- pues yo les diré, ustedes y el resto de su grupo vinieron, tu cariño me pediste que te diera un nuevo look, no quería hacer nada hasta que tu amigo saco su tarjea de crédito, luego tu –señalo a Charmeleon – me pediste un tatuaje que diga "te amo Braix", pero no iba hacerle un tatuaje a un niño loco, así que le pedí a Warly, que se ocupara de ti, y elegiste pintarte las garritas, o mejor dicho un Frogadier te obligo, ato tus patas a las silla con cinta adhesiva, un Pignite me pidió que lo dejara tan lindo con un Mega-ampharos, y tenía una peluca, así que la cepille, el resto de ustedes corría de un lado a otro, bebiendo más Red Tauros – explico ella.

\- Que vergüenza – comento Monferno.

\- ¿dime niño, a tu novio Braix le gusto la manicura? – pregunto la chica.

\- ¡¿Cómo QUE NOVIO?! – reacciono Charmeleon.

\- Sorry, hablabas cosas tan cursis sobre "Braix" que creí que era un chico, y bueno, no es malo ser medio hembra, además te encanto hacerte la garricura – dijo ella, mientras todos reían.

\- Braixen es una chica y es mi novia – dijo Charmeleon molesto.

\- disculpe señorita, sé que se lo pedí, pero esta semana conoceré a mi suegro y no quiero verme como un loco punk ¿puede hacer algo por mi? – pido Grotle.

\- y por favor ¿puede quitarme este esmalte no se borra? – pido Charmeleon.

\- de acuerdo – dijo ella, entonces se acerco al fondo de la tienda –WARLY, ven a ayudarme – grito la Blastoise.

\- ¿Quién es Warly? – pregunto Wartortle.

\- es mi hermana menor, y fue quien te dejo la cara así, me sorprende que no la recuerdes, hasta intentaste besarla – dijo la chica despreocupadamente.

\- el mismo que quiso un fin de semana sin chicas, se enamora de una chica, es no es de MACHOS – dijo Quilava para molestarlo.

Wartortle cruzo los brazos, pero de repente sus ojos se iluminaron, una Wartortle hembra salió de detrás del salón, tenía una argolla en la oreja, y sonreía levemente, tenía los ojos de un color ligeramente más claro que los demás de su especie, y a Wartortle le parecía increíblemente linda, hasta comenzó a oír música, una balada romántica, el tiempo parecía detenerse, hasta que la canción dejo de sonar, Wartortle despertó de su trance para darse cuenta de que esa canción era el tono de timbre de Monferno para Abi, que llamaba para preguntar si tenían alergias a ciertas comidas y después de eso nada.

\- Warly, son los mismos de ayer, límpiale la manicure mientras yo arreglo los arbustos de su amigo – le indico su hermana.

\- claro – respondió ella algo fría – y ¿gane la apuesta? – preguntó.

\- sí, ganaste, Braix, es una chica – dijo la Blastoise.

Warly comenzó a hacer su trabajo quitando con acetona el esmalte de las garras de Charmeleon que estaba malhumorado.

\- oye alguien se despertó de mal humor – le dijo.

\- Lo siento, pero si despertaras sin recordar lo que paso, y hubieras perdido al hermano de tu novia, a quien se supone cuidarías, también estarías de mal humor – dijo Charmeleon.

\- descuida, he visto peores – dijo Warly despreocupada.

\- así que, Warly – se acerco Wartortle – lamento mucho lo de anoche, y bueno, sabes me siento mal por lo que hice, ¿Qué tal si te invito algo más tarde? – le propuso Wartortle tratando de parecer relajado.

\- no gracias, tengo que trabajar, además, no salgo con perdedores de la escuela privada, que hacen tonterías para sentir que son "cool" – rechazó ella tajante.

\- sé que eso parecemos, pero somos de la secundaria Pokemon, y en realidad somos buenos chicos, pero ayer por escuchar a Wartortle, la pagamos – dijo Ivysaur.

\- que coincidencia, Warly asistirá a esa escuela desde el próximo semestre – comento su hermana mientras cosía hojas.

\- entonces seremos compañeros – Wartortle siguió insistiendo.

\- no me obligues a dejarte la otra mejilla igual – lo amenazo Warly.

\- no lo empeores Wartortle – le dijo Charmeleon – por cierto Warly, ya que será nuestra compañera, este incidente de Red Tauros, podrías guardarlo en secreto – pidió Charmeleon.

\- de acuerdo, supongo que si hiciera una locura así querría olvidarme del asunto – dijo ella.

La Blastoise terminaba de coser hojas para hacerle una peluca a Grotle, al menos despejaron algunas dudas y solucionaron un par de problemas.

Prinplup estaba nervioso en el café "GRANDI", sus amigos miraban por la vitrina esperando encontrar a la chica que se quedo encantada con Prinplup, Entonces una swanna entro, y vio a Prinplup y lo saludo.

\- ¿es ella? Esta linda – opino Pignite.

\- vaya suerte – comento Marshtomp.

Prinplup sintió un nudo en la garganta al verla, era linda, pero Prinplup no se dejaba impresionar simplemente.

\- hola, lamento demorarme – dijo ella.

\- no hay problema, de todos modos soy yo quien necesitaba hablar contigo – dijo Prinplup.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? Creí que lo de anoche fue perfecto para ti – dijo ella.

\- Bueno, siendo honesto estaba bajo la influencia de una dosis de cafeína, estaba como loco y no puedo recordar nada, ni tu nombre – dijo Prinplup, sabiendo que eso quizá la haría enojar.

\- rayos, creí que habías hecho todo porque sí, supongo que me emocione mucho – dijo ella lamentándose ligeramente.

\- lo siento, de verdad, pero dime ¿Qué sucedió anoche? – pregunto Prinplup…

Afuera los demás veían la conversación sin poder escuchar nada.

\- creo que está a punto de arruinarlo – opino Grovyle.

\- no creo, mira se ríen – señalo Combusken.

\- hasta creo que le tengo envidia a Prinplup – dijo Marshtomp.

\- oye, estas saliendo con la hermana de Dewott – lo regaño Pignite.

\- solo digo, yo quiero a Devi – se excuso Marshtomp nervioso.

La chica se fue, y Prinplup al salir se veía tranquilo y feliz.

\- y ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Marshtomp.

\- nada de lo que ustedes creían – dijo Prinplup sintiéndose aliviado y victorioso.

\- ¿entonces? – dudo Combusken.

\- ella dirige un grupo de teatro alternativo, ayer tuvieron una presentación hasta tarde, al parecer anoche me les uní de improviso y con mi talento de tenor, impresione a todos, ella también se impresiono y por mi supuesto valor, quiso reclutarme, pero le explique la situación, no es nada, de hecho ella está saliendo con un Golduck – explico Prinplup callando a todos.

\- ¿y sobre Frogadier o el huevo? – pregunto Pignite.

\- al parecer Combusken apareció con el huevo durante la función, que fue en una plaza, y Frogadier se fue con nosotros – dijo Prinplup.

Tras esto no quedaban lugares a donde ir, el grupo de Prinplup termino uniéndose al resto, lograron averiguar en el salón el camino que tomaron para volver al campamento por el bosque, otra ruta alterna, y estaban por el camino correcto, pues en un muro, había un grafiti de una mala caricatura de Flareon con una mueca desagradable con un globo de texto que decía "me creo la reina del teatro, todos obedézcanme, añañañañaña", y firmado por una "p" con una corona.

\- que anoche sacaste a la luz tu lado grafitero – dijo Monferno ante la sorpresa.

\- Flareon enloquecerá si ve esto – comento Quilava.

\- y aun así, no aparece Frogadier – se lamentó Charmeleon.

\- descuida Charmeleon, yo asumiré la culpa con Braixen – dijo Wartortle – esto es mi culpa.

Grotle miro la hora, solo faltaba hora y media para que las chicas llegasen, el huevo seguí siendo cuidado por Croconaw, y no había ni rastro de Frogadier… (Esta historia continuara)

**Nota: sé que dije que haría este especial en 3 partes, pero SORPRESA, saldrá en 4, Sorry, me falta tiempo y esta historia es larga, bueno, a estas alturas todos ya saben que la película en la que base este especial es "¿qué paso ayer?" o "the Hangover" y no sé cómo es en España, y creo que algunos se dejaron llevar por eso, recuerden la premisa, esto es inocente…..en otras noticias, me temo que a pedido de los pocos que si opinaron acerca del futuro de GHOST, renovare su contrato, pero como lo pidieron con mejores condiciones laborales, de hecho quizá se convierta en la imagen de perfil, digo es adorable.**

GHOST: al menos logre algo, extrañare traumatizar a la gente con mis cartuchos malditos, y debo terminar de atormentar fans anónimos que no comentaron el especial de Halloween, pero descuiden, eso me encanta en realidad (risa malévola).


	33. La Iniciación (parte 4)

**Nota: POR FIN, la cuarta y ultima parte de esta historia, me disculpo por adelantado por haberla extendido tanto, incluso omití algunas escenas que ya planeaba desde hace tiempo, pero fics muy largos, falta de tiempo, y bueno, sin más que decir… LEAN ESTO, y disfruten, quizá al final encuentren una sorpresa inesperada. **

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 3: El Regreso de los iniciales**

LA INICIACION (parte 4)

Los ánimos de los iniciales estaba por el suelo, Frogadier no aparecía, y el huevo seguía con ellos, Grovyle tenía un asador en el cuello, y Quilava acaba de descubrir que el video de él cantando "Girls just wanna have fun", no solo había sido filmado por el dueño del karaoke, sino que alguien más lo había filmado y subido, el video con solo 2 horas de subido tenía casi mil visitas, Quilava, Prinplup y Charmeleon temían que el video se volviese viral, eso no solo destruiría la carrera de Prinplup y Quilava junto con la imagen de Charmeleon, sino haría que todos supieran sobre su "pequeño" desmadre. Quilava miraba nervioso a cada raro en su celular, gastando todo el internet que su plan le daba, solo actualizando para ver que ese video no se popularizara. Aportando eso nadie parecía querer moverse de algun modo todos estaban frustrados por la situación, además de cansados, no habían dormido mucho al anterior noche y estuvieron caminando toda la mañana sin haber comido.

Monferno miro su reloj, si bien el no iba a humillarse a sí mismo, seguramente decepcionaría a Abi, por haber participado en eso, y su reloj no lo hizo sentir mejor, una hora para que las chicas llegasen y los encontrasen en esa situación. Monferno sintió la necesidad de hacer algo con suerte aun podían solucionar algunas cosas.

\- haber pokemons, muevan las patas, que hay cosas que hacer, aun podemos hacer algo – dijo Monferno bastante audaz.

\- ¿qué cosa? Estoy doblemente muerto – dijo Charmeleon muy pesimista.

\- escúchame bien pseudo Dragoncito, si vas a perder a la chica, al menos piérdela luchando, además tu lo perdiste, tu lo encuentras, ponte a buscar, deja de llorar, hay cosas que hacer – Grito Monferno como regañando.

\- él tiene razón hay que continuar buscando – dijo Grotle levantándose.

\- eso dicen ustedes porque su dignidad no se irá a la pokebola, al menos yo, Prinplup y Charmeleon estamos muy fastidiados con ese video – dijo Quilava.

\- pero somos varios – dijo Pignite – podemos solucionar todo esto, al menos hay que morir luchando, somos iniciales, seria indigno abandonar una batalla – dijo Pignite.

\- de acuerdo, el señor del Karaoke quizá pueda darnos una pista de donde encontrar a quien subió el video, si lo averiguamos, lo buscamos quizá podamos hacer que lo borre, amenazarlo o algo – dijo Quilava.

\- y creo que ya es hora de comprar aceite para quitarme la parrilla del cuello – dijo Grovyle.

\- y también pintura, no quiero que Flareon se enoje conmigo, sino jamás podre volver al club de teatro, tengo que repintar esa pared – dijo Prinplup.

\- y también es hora de avisarle a la policía del huevo – dijo Grotle.

\- el pequeño Croconaw, no, ahora será mi hermanito – dijo Croconaw abrazando al huevo.

\- Croconaw, somos pokemons adolescentes, no puedes llegar a casa y decirle a tu mamá que adoptaste a ese huevo, sus padres deben estar preocupados – le dijo Quilava.

\- pero yo lo cuide – dijo Croconaw algo dolido.

\- lo sé amigo, pero estará mejor con sus padres, además los hermanitos son molestos, yo lo sé bien por mi hermano, recuerda, si amas algo déjalo ir – dijo Quilava.

-ese dicho es de medios hembra – gruño Croconaw y se fue corriendo al bosque.

\- no es muy veloz, no irá muy lejos, pero alguien tiene que ir tras él y por lo visto no me hará caso – dijo Quilava.

\- yo me encargo, yo fui quien trajo a ese huevo, yo seré quien lo devuelva – dijo Combusken, y corrió tras Croconaw.

\- alguien tiene que limpiar este desastre o las chicas sabrán que algo paso anoche, de una vez dividámonos, y que suceda lo mejor – dijo Ivysaur.

De nuevo se dividieron, Prinplup y Monferno se encargarían de la pared. Grovyle compraría aceite para de una vez regresar la parrilla con su dueño, además de ayudar con la limpieza, Charmeleon y Quilladin buscarían de nuevo a Frogadier en el bosque. Marshtomp, Quilava, Grotle y Pignite irían a buscar quien sea que hubiera subido el video a la red, y de cualquier modo lograrían en menos de una hora que borrara el video, el resto se quedo a limpiar el campamento.

Mientras Wartortle recogía basura, encontró varios trozos de cinta adhesiva enrollada, sucia o pegada a algo, todos habían señalado a Frogadier jugando con cinta adhesiva, eso le dio esperanzas a Wartortle de encontrar al desaparecido tipo agua no muy lejos.

Croconaw lanzo una pistola agua hacia combusken, Combusken salto y lo evito y contraataco con Avalancha, no fue eficaz, pero hizo retroceder a Croconaw, lo cual le dio la oportunidad Combusken de tomar el huevo.

-te lo advierto, dame a mi huevo – amenazo Croconaw.

\- Croconaw, dime ¿por qué quieres conservar este huevo? – le preguntó Combusken esperando que las cosas salieran bien, sin recibir un golpe súper efectivo.

\- yo lo cuide – reclamo Croconaw – además, ya sé que a todos les molesta mi bocota, pero a ese huevo no, no tiene secretos, y me es más fácil – dijo Croconaw algo dolido.

\- Croconaw, a pesar de tu bocota todos te queremos, eres el menos hipócrita de nosotros, además piensa en el pequeño Croconaw, ahora estamos en problemas, y un pokemon recién nacido necesita de cuidados especiales, no lo hagas pasar por esto – le dijo Combusken.

\- está bien – dijo Croconaw triste, lo había pensado, en el fondo sabía que no podría ocuparse de él, pero le había tomado cariño a ese huevo.

\- entonces vamos, llevémoslo a la policía, ahí se encargaran de hallar a sus padres – dijo Combusken.

\- bien, pero ¿qué diremos? – pregunto Croconaw.

\- solo la verdad, que nos fuimos de campamento, despertamos, encontramos este huevo, y no sabemos de dónde salió – dijo Combusken.

Croconaw asintió y caminaron en dirección a la ciudad.

Grotle, revisando el video que filmo el Mightyena del Karaoke, identifico a quien filmaba la actuación de sus amigos, el dueño lo conocía un cliente frecuente, les dijo como encontrarlo, todo iba bien hasta ahí.

Monferno y Prinplup pintaban a toda velocidad la pared, Prinplup no podía dejar que vieran aquella caricatura burlándose de Flareon, además, se suponía que él era muy decente, no iba a manchar el buen nombre se familia por algo que hizo intoxicado de cafeína. Grovyle al lado de los dos iniciales de Sinnoh, se engrasaba el cuello y batallaba para librarse de la parilla, en un momento lo logro, le quedo una marca leve, y el cuello manchado, pero por fin estaba libre, justo al momento en que los iniciales de Sinnoh terminaban de pintar la pared.

\- listo, ahora solo hay que devolver el asador al Mr. Mime y dejar que la pintura seque – dijo Grovyle contento.

\- y rezar para que nadie sepa lo que nos paso – dijo Monferno en lo que se ponían en marcha.

Wartortle por fin había terminado de poner en una bolsa toda la basura que encontró, si bien encontró como 100 latas de Red tauros, botes de pintura en espray a medio usar, y envolturas de comida chatarra, encontró varios royos de cinta adhesiva, y se preguntaba para qué rayos usaría Frogadier tanta cinta, entonces llevando la basura paso cerca del árbol donde apareció la cámara de Monferno pegada, y se macho la patas con barro.

\- no recuerdo que esto estuviese enlodado – dijo Wartortle quejándose.

\- sí, pero no importa – dijo Dewott de mal humor también llevando una bolsa de basura.

\- pero no es raro, digo, ¿cómo se mojo la tierra? Si hace rato estaba seco – dijo Wartortle.

\- creo que lo vimos en clase de hidrografía, Licuefacción por infiltración, creo, ya sabes el agua sale por otro lado y moja la tierra, es el agua del lago – dijo Dewott.

\- pero ese era un fenómeno que ocurría en años y solo pasaron horas – dijo Wartortle.

\- oye no somos hidrólogos, hay que sacar la basura no importa el lodo – dijo Dewott.

Quilava, Grotle, Pignite y Marshtomp estaban en frente de la casa del Golduck que había subido su video, Quilava reviso una última vez las visitas, ahora eran casi 1700, en los 20 minutos que tardaron en localizarlo, Marshtomp le quito el celular a Quilava.

\- ¿Qué haces? – reclamo Quilava.

\- miro que tipo de videos sube este tipo, así sabremos algo más de él – dijo Marshtomp.

Marshtomp reviso, y al parecer era lo que se temía, el tipo solo subía videos de extraños humillándose, entonces encontró otro video interesante, era uno de esos clásicos videos de cuando algo salía mal, nada especial excepto por quienes aparecían en él, aparecía la swanna que hablo con Prinplup en la mañana. Marshtomp no pudo comunicar su descubrimiento, Grotle ya había tocado la puerta, y otra sorpresa, quien abrió no era ese Golduck, sino la falsa novia de Prinplup.

-buscamos a Golduck señorita – dijo Grotle bastante educado aunque algo temeroso.

\- de acuerdo, ahora lo llamo – dijo ella con amabilidad entonces vio a Marshtomp – oye ¿tú no eres amigo de Prinplup? – pregunto ella.

\- pues sí, ahora recuerdo, que Prinplup me dijo que salías con un Golduck – dijo Marshtomp algo nervioso.

\- bueno es más que eso, es mi prometido – dijo ella, hasta entonces Marshtomp, no se había dado cuenta de la edad de aquella chica, parecía más joven de lo que era, pero era mucho mayor.

\- por favor debemos hablar con él – insistió Quilava. La swanna entro en la casa, entonces Marshtomp les mostro su descubrimiento.

-… pero que maldito, mostro los errores del grupo de teatro de su propia novia a cambio de visitas en poke-tube (you-tube), no se podrá razonar con él – dijo Quilava.

\- no creo que sea tan malo, quizá ella le dio permiso – dijo Pignite.

\- no creo que ella lo sepa, ella aparece en el video mientras de cae, y le dice que page la cámara, por lo cual quería discreción al respecto, además un grupo de teatro alternativo necesita de buena reputación o no es tomado enserio, y es obvio que ella se lo toma en serio – dijo Grotle.

En eso apareció el Golduck.

\- sí ¿Qué desean? – dijo con naturalidad.

\- es sobre uno de los videos que subiste a tu cuenta de poke-tube – dijo Grotle.

\- ¿qué video? Yo ni siquiera tengo cuenta – pregunto, se estaba haciendo el inocente, pelear con él seria en vano, era obvio que era un pokemon de mayor nivel, además de que entre ellos habían dos tipos fuego, sin duda eso terminaría muy mal.

\- no te hagas el tonto, sabemos que tu nos filmaste, y si no te demandaremos, somos menores – dijo Quilava.

\- pero si los filme, debí haberlos filmado en un lugar al que entrarían si fuesen mayores – dijo el Golduck despreocupadamente. Marshtomp sabía que tenía una oportunidad, y no debía desperdiciarla, dejo que Pignite, Grotle y Quilava lo distrajeran, y él lo más discretamente posible se introdujo en la casa, y busco a la Swanna, pero ella lo encontró a él.

\- ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto ella.

\- veras, queríamos razonar con tu prometido para que borre un video difamatorio de Poke-tube que filmo anoche durante nuestro desmadre por cafeína, del que Prinplup te hablo, pero él lo niega, aunque tenemos claras pruebas de que es él – le explico Marshtomp.

\- ¿pruebas? Pero él no tiene canal en Poke-Tube – dijo La swanna confundida – además ayer el no estuvo en la ciudad, sino hubiera asistido a mi función de teatro – dijo ella.

\- me temo que esto no te va gustar – dijo algo más nervioso, pues estaría poniendo en riesgo una relación muy seria, pero todos estaban desesperados hasta cierto punto.

Marshtomp le enseño su canal y los videos de los errores del grupo de teatro, La Swanna ahora tenía tres motivos para odiar a su novio, primero, mintió para no ir a su función te de teatro, segundo, se fue a un karaoke con sus amigos en lugar de ir a la función de teatro de su prometida, tercera, humillo por internet la reputación del grupo de teatro que su prometida dirigía, eso sin duda, era malo. La chica de carácter suave, se enfureció, y fue tras su novio que se negaba a todo, tanto a borrar el video, como a admitir que había sido él quien lo subió…. (escena censurada por dramática, violenta, y algo sobreentendida)….Al final la ira de aquella Swanna sirvió para que el tipo borrara el video, claro que puso su compromiso en riesgo, y los 4 iniciales volvieron al campamento sintiéndose algo extraños, sobre todo Marshtomp, quizá había arruinado un matrimonio.

Quilladin y Charmeleon había encontrado lo que parecía ser un rastro de cinta adhesiva, con suerte a final de ese rastro encontrarían a Frogadier, pero cuando comenzaron a oír el sonido de sirenas, como de la policía o una ambulancia, ambos pokemons entraron en pánico, y corrieron a ver qué pasaba, la policía estaba en la escena, también una ambulancia. Charmeleon temía lo peor, pero en el lugar no estaba Frogadier, sino un Scrafty con muy mal aspecto, gruñendo, era mayor, pegado con cinta a un árbol, pareciendo una momia, aquello desconcertó a Quilladin y Charmeleon, la policía lo despegaba, la ambulancia lo revisaba, pero claro entre sus pertenencias encontraron 4 celulares robados, era un ladrón, que en su declaración dijo que un niño, loco súper veloz lo pego al árbol. Quilladin y Charmeleon averiguaron algo más, pero Frogadier seguía desaparecido, para evitarse problemas regresaron al campamento.

Tan solo quedaba media hora para que las chicas llegasen, todos, menos Combusken y Croconaw, buscaban en los alrededores a Frogadier, pero los dos que faltaban estaban en una estación policial, dando testimonio de la aparición del huevo.

-… bien chicos, creo que ya sabemos donde están los padre, ayer vinieron a denunciar la desaparición – dijo el agente.

\- bien ¿Cómo fue que perdieron al huevo? – preguntó Combusken dudando, pues quizá fue él.

\- al parecer llegaban a casa tarde cuando un grupo de vándalos a toda prisa los embistió, se reían, y les quitaron el huevo, no pudieron ver a ninguno, pero dicen que eran pequeños – dijo el agente.

\- eso está mal – dijo Combusken con cierta culpa.

\- bien niños, denme el huevo, que sus padres ya llegaron – dijo el agente.

\- solo déjeme despedirme antes – dijo Croconaw que cargaba al huevo por última vez.

\- claro, yo hablare con los padres, luego regresare – dijo el agente y se fue.

\- adiós pequeño, yo sé que será un pokemon rudo, por haber sobrevivido a nosotros, perdona haberte secuestrado, aunque eso es culpa de tu tío Combusken, por favor no me olvides – le dijo Croconaw con cariño.

Otro agente entro a la habitación, y se llevo al huevo, Combusken le daba palmaditas en la espada a Croconaw, saliendo pudieron ver una pareja de una Goodra y un Druddigon que recibían felices el huevo, a Croconaw se le salió una lagrimita, luego se alejo.

\- hiciste lo correcto – le dijo Combusken.

Croconaw asintió y se tranquilizo.

\- sé que será un dragón muy fuerte – dijo Croconaw.

Luego ambos caminaron de regreso al campamento.

El tiempo se acababa, Charmeleon estaba entrando en pánico, Frogadier seguía desaparecido, había atrapado a un criminal la noche anterior, posiblemente se hubiera metido en problemas, quizá el cómplice de ese ladrón lo había atrapado y ahora Frogadier estaba en peligro, quizá estaba perdido en aquel suburbio, solo en un callejón, golpeado y sin recordar quien era, o quizá, algun extraño pokemon legendario que habitaba en el lago se lo comió, hasta quizá lo secuestraron los Clefairy en su nave espacial… Charmeleon estaba tan alterado que empezaba a pensar tonterías, entonces se sentó en la hierba rendido.

\- es inútil, Braixen va a matarme, e iré a la cárcel por la desaparición de Frogadier – lloriqueo.

\- no exageres, Frogadier no pudo desaparecer así por así – dijo Grovyle.

\- pos, ya no tenemos tiempo, las chicas no tardan en llegar, hay que ir pensando en explicaciones – dijo Monferno preocupado y desconcertado.

Wartortle bajo la cabeza, si no hubiera obligado a todos a beber Red Tauros, nada de eso habría pasado, Wartortle entonces trato de pensar en el lado positivo, y solo pensó en haber conocido a Warly, aquella Wartortle hembra, hostil, salvaje y madura, pero luego se volvió a sentir mal, pues sus amigos no habían conseguido nada, ni siquiera divertirse. Wartortle volvió a pasar por aquel árbol sonde habían encontrado la cámara de Monferno.

\- ¿Dónde estás Frogadier? – preguntó en voz alta algo frustrado.

Entonces una gruesa gota de agua le cayó en la cabeza, Wartortle miro al cielo, estaba azul, eso no era lluvia, ni tampoco danza lluvia, entonces se fijo en el árbol, tenía parte del tronco mojado, como era posible que el agua saliera del árbol, hasta donde Wartortle sabía eso era imposible, entonces lo supo.

\- ya sé donde esta – dijo entusiasmado – ¡ENCONTRE A FROGADIER! – grito con ánimo.

Charmeleon, se levantó y corrió hacia Wartortle.

\- ¿Dónde está? – pregunto casi sin aliento en lo que los demás se acercaban confundidos, en especial Combusken y Croconaw que acaban de llegar.

\- está en el árbol – dijo Wartortle – de este árbol esta cayendo agua, es Frogadier, debe estar atrapado – explico.

\- No digas tonterías – dijo Charmeleon amenazando a Wartortle.

\- no son tonterías, piénsenlo, Frogadier estuvo lanzando ataques de tipo agua, por eso esta zona se enlodo, además aquí termino la cámara de Monferno, atada con cinta adhesiva, Frogadier toda la noche jugó con cinta adhesiva, fue él, además dijiste que detuvo a un criminal envolviéndolo en cinta – dijo Wartortle orgulloso.

\- eso tiene sentido, Frogadier de niño hizo momias de serpentina en espray, y también quiso momificarse, podría estar repitiéndolo además esta agua, no tendría de donde más salir – dijo Quilladin.

\- hay que revisar, es la mejor pista que hemos conseguido hasta ahora – dijo Grotle

\- yo subiré a ver si realmente está ahí – dijo Monferno comenzando a treparse.

\- yo también – dijo Grovyle que también era un magnifico trepador.

En eso sonó el celular de Ivysaur Era Bayleef. "hola Bayleef" contesto algo nervioso, ya eran las 2. "hola Ivysaur, ¿Qué tal iniciación?" preguntó Bayleef con ánimo, "algo rara, ya sabes, primera vez en el bosque, y con Frogadier fue interesante" dijo Ivysaur tratando de calmarse "tienes que contármelo todo luego, y ya estamos por donde se suponía que era, estamos por un camino hacía una planicie junto al lago, por donde hay un cobertizo con pintura fresca, de ahí no sabemos a dónde ir, necesitamos que alguien venga a buscarnos" dijo Bayleef "bien, me alegra que casi ya estén aquí, en un rato las alcanzo, sé donde esta esa pared con pintura fresca" dijo Ivysaur para que sus amigos supieran lo que pasaba "bien, nos vemos" se despido Bayleef.

\- no tememos tiempo, es ahora o nunca, las chicas están al lado de la pared donde estaba el grafiti de Prinplup – dijo Ivysaur algo alarmado.

\- Pos nos tomara un tiempo subir y bajar a Frogadier, entreténganlas – dijo Monferno a una altura de dos metros sobre sus cabezas. Era un árbol inmenso como de 50 metros por lo mínimo y era muy frondoso.

\- Claro – dijo Ivysaur nervioso – no creo que pueda yo solo, que alguien venga conmigo.

-yo iré, estoy peleado con Flareon, si me pongo a pelear con ella ese rato podemos ganar al menos 10 minutos – dijo Quilava seguro.

Los dos iniciales se fueron sin mucha prisa, pues debían ganar tiempo. Charmeleon se comía las uñas, era todo o nada, Quilladin comenzó a caminar hacia el campamento.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – le pregunto Charmeleon.

\- voy a traer agua, Me preocupa que Frogadier se haya deshidratado, es un anfibio, necesita mucha agua, y el botiquín de primeros auxilios, quizá este herido – dijo Quilladin, entonces Charmeleon se apresuro a ayudarlo.

\- ¿crees que realmente este ahí arriba? – le pregunto Prinplup a Grotle.

\- dada las circunstanciases la mejor posibilidad – dijo Grotle.

Monferno y Grovyle subían ese árbol lo más rápido que podía, mientras Ivysaur y Quilava ganaban tiempo. Acababan de llegar donde las chicas, las cuales traían en canastas la comida, era raro ver a todas las novias de los iniciales reunidas. Se acercaron con calma saludándolas desde lejos, Flareon no se veía feliz, así que Quilava aprovecharía para iniciar a propósito una pelea, estaba dispuesto a admitir cualquier culpa luego, pero no iba a aceptar que Flareon se enterara de su pequeño desmadre. Cuando estuvieron cerca, Bayleef corrió y abrazo a Ivysaur, sonriendo.

\- extrañe esa sonrisa – le dijo Ivysaur feliz de verla y de paso a ver si con algunos halagos ganaba aunque sea unos segundos, para el rescate de Frogadier.

\- Gracias, yo también quería verte – dijo Bayleef algo sonrojada – y también a ti Quilava – dijo al verlo.

\- sí es bueno verte Bayleef, y también a ustedes chicas, excepto a cierta fulana que no quiero mencionar – aprovecho para tratar de provocar a Flareon.

\- ¿y los demás? – pregunto Braixen de improviso.

\- en el campamento, ya sabes, dejándolo decente para su llegada, algunos de esos pokemons, no saben lo que es el orden y la limpieza – dijo Ivysaur tratando de ser natural.

\- entonces andando – dijo Fletchinder.

\- no estoy seguro de que Flareon deba venir – dijo Quilava, y ya veía a Flareon molesta.

\- no tienes que comportarte así – le dijo Flareon, la pelea estaba por comenzar…

Monferno y Grovyle estaban a unos 10 metros de altura cuando, encontraron lo que buscaba, por fin, Frogadier apareció, parecía una momia de cinta adhesiva industrial, tenía dos patas libres, que apenas se movían, un ojo no cubierto que los miraba, su boca estaba tapada con cinta, y comenzó a moverse más.

\- LO ENCONTRAMOS – grito Monferno hacia abajo.

Cortar la cinta tardaría, Grovyle sabía corte, pero no sería fácil lograra liberar a Frogadier, no era cinta adhesiva común, era de la industrial, aquella con la se podía pegar el parachoques de un auto…

-… Pues al menos puedo hacer de vez en cuando lo que me parezca correcto – reto Quilava a Flareon.

\- sabes Quilava, no vine a pelear, pero si no eres maduro como para aceptar un disculpa, mejor que esto se acabé – dijo Flareon seria y algo dolida.

Quilava estaba en terreno peligroso, le importaba Flareon, no quería que se acabase, pero debía ganar tiempo, era hora de cambiar de táctica.

\- ¿ibas a disculparte? – dudo Quilava mostrando arrepentimiento.

\- sí, pero al parecer no te importa – respondió molesta.

\- sí me importa, solo que a veces eres imposible – le dijo Quilava con honestidad.

A algunas chicas y también a Ivysaur les estaba incomodando que esos dos estuviesen arreglando sus problemas en ese instante, pero era lo mejor para ganar tiempo.

\- ¿imposible, como? – pregunto Flareon firme.

\- sé que si tuvieras que elegir entre la obra y yo, elegirías la obra mil veces, y lo entiendo, es tu vida, pero yo también me esfuerzo por tu obra, porque me importa, trabajo duro en ello, y nunca es suficiente, ¿Qué me toca? Ya sabes que no pedí esto, pero tampoco lo rechace, a pesar de mi primera rabieta de Divo – dijo Quilava con, quizá demasiada, honestidad para estar en frente de tantos pokemons.

\- Quilava, no es así, yo… – Flareon se puso dudosa – yo lo lamento, me importas también, sé que soy dura, pero me gusta que formes parte de lo que más me importa, por eso quería disculparme, trabajas duro, y te merecías un descanso, y yo fui la exagerada que se molesto, aun cuando ya no ibas a perder ningún ensayo – dijo Flareon.

\- ¿acabó de ganarte en una pelea? ¿Me diste la razón? – dudo Quilava algo entusiasmado.

\- sí, más te vale que el resto de mis hermas no se enteren, ni nadie más – dijo Flareon abochornada y con actitud algo distante.

\- descuida – dijo Quilava sonriéndole, aunque luego se sintió raro, pues todas las chicas lo miraban, y la escenita más cursi de toda su relación había ocurrido frente a Ivysaur, al menos no fue frente a Croconaw.

\- awww, se reconciliaron, que lindo, pero ahora vamos a su campamento, la comida se enfría, y tengo que asegurarme de que Monferno no haya hecho nada de lo que pueda arrepentirse, en marcha, vamos pokemons, muevan esas patitas, que no me estoy haciendo más joven, aunque sigo siendo muy kawaii – los apresuro Abi con buen humor.

Quilava sabía que no podía dejar las cosas así, tenía que seguir ganado tiempo...

Frogadier acababa de ser liberado, pero lo único que dijo al librarse de la cinta fue.

\- …ssseddd… – dijo Frogadier a penas, y con la garganta seca.

\- ¿Qué le pasa, no se mueve? – Monferno entraba en pánico.

-es un anfibio tipo agua, bebe al día el doble de agua que un tipo planta, tenemos que darle agua, y mojarlo, su piel está seca, por eso no se puede mover – dijo Grovyle.

\- tu tranquis, Frogadier, te bajaremos, tu hermana viene en camino, está prácticamente aquí, no tenemos tiempo, y cree que hablaste por teléfono con ella en la mañana – le dijo Monferno.

Y así comenzaron la difícil tarea de bajarlo cargando, a diez metros de altura, justo cuando las chicas estaban a unos 100 metros de donde ellos estaban.

Ivysaur y Quilava se quedaron sin excusas para detenerlas, y por el ánimo de Abi, sería imposible ir lento, entonces Ivysaur tomo medidas desesperadas, e hizo lo que cualquier desesperado haría, fingir tener un accidente, vio un hoyo en el piso, puso la pata ahí, y fingió caerse.

\- ¡Hay! ¡Mi pata! – se quejo convincentemente.

\- Ivysaur ¿qué paso? – se preocupo Bayleef.

\- pise mal, y mi pata esta atorada – dijo Ivysaur tratando de ganar tiempo.

\- Descuida Ivysaur, solo tenemos que sacar tu pata con cuidado, y lentamente – dijo Quilava que se dio cuenta del plan.

\- que mala pata, y esto nos está demorando, que aburrimiento, mejor nos adelantamos – dijo Abi.

\- de paso buscamos ayuda para Ivysaur – dijo Leafeon.

\- no, no por favor, es que me da vergüenza, ayer justo estaban hablado de mi falta de habilidad, y todo eso, así que por favor no les digan – Ivysaur con tono avergonzado, presento una excusa convincente ganando al menos un par de minutos…

Charmeleon a penas vio el bulto azul que Monferno y Grovyle bajaban casi da un grito, se veía realmente mal, Quilladin y Grotle ayudaron a bajarlo con látigos cepa, una vez en el suelo, Charmeleon le dio agua, y entre todos lo cargaron mientras bebía una segunda botella, y lo llevaron hacia el lago tenían que mojarle la piel, lo arrojaron al lago y Frogadier no salía a la superficie.

\- no sale ¿qué sucede? – Charmeleon volvía a desesperarse.

\- dale tiempo, lo va a lograr, es raro, pero es muy fuerte – dijo Grotle…

En eso Ivysaur ya no pudo fingir más, y libero su pata.

\- ya estoy bien – dijo sonriendo como si todo estuviera bien.

\- que bien, ahora en marcha pelotón – dijo Abi.

\- por aquí chicas – dijo Quilava sabiendo que ya no podrían ganar más tiempo, se puso a la cabeza del grupo, esperando que ya hubiesen liberado a Frogadier, no había de otra.

Todos caminaban, Bayleef entonces se acerco a Ivysaur.

\- eso está mal – le dijo Bayleef seriamente.

\- ¿qué cosa? – pregunto Ivysaur temiendo que Bayleef hubiera notado los intencionales retrasos.

\- todo eso de tu pata – dijo Bayleef.

\- no es para tanto, es una situación extraña – dijo Ivysaur pensando que lo habían pescado, y eso que estaba seguro de que fue convincente.

\- no deberías dejar que crean que solo eres un pokemon lento, yo sé que eres en realidad tienes un gran potencial, deberías haberlos enfrentado – le dijo Bayleef, aliviando a Ivysaur, no lo habían descubierto, y además ella se preocupaba por él, y él se lo merecía, no le había sido infiel nunca.

\- descuida, les enseñare, pero no importa – le dijo Ivysaur solo esperando que aquello no terminara mal.

Las chicas ya habían llegado oficialmente al campamento. Los chicos seguían mirando al lago en busca de señales de vida de Frogadier. Las chicas los llamaron por sus nombres, y cada pareja fue reuniéndose, Charmeleon estaba nervioso, cuando abrazo a Braixen, trato de actuar tranquilo.

\- Braix, hola hermosa, te extrañe – le dijo tratando de parecer normal.

\- yo también te extrañe – le dijo Braixen – ¿Dónde está Frogadier? – pregunto de frente.

\- está en el lago – dijo Charmeleon a punto de desmayarse.

\- ¡en una pieza y recargado! – se anuncio a sí mismo Frogadier, que con un buen aspecto salía del agua con un salto mortal.

\- Hola hermano, me alegra verte – dijo Braixen.

Eso los alivio a todos, por fin la pesadilla del Red Tauros acabo. Las chicas como habían prometido les llevaron el almuerzo, todo bien, excepto por cierto sentimiento de culpa que Pignite noto en los ojos de Servine, su mirada fría, ahora estaba con algo de culpa a pesar de que actuara como siempre.

\- me parece que las chicas también tuvieron su desmadre, sino, porque nos traerían comida, por culpa – le dijo a susurros Pignite a Dewott, el cual se fijo en Servine y también de Devi.

\- lo sé, Devi no se ríe como de costumbre – dijo Dewott también susurrando.

Por detrás de ellos apareció Servine y ellos fingieron que nada pasaba, pero Servine dijo algo que los desconcertó.

\- no digan nada, no me gusta que mis chicos se pasen chismes entre ellos – dijo Servine.

Dewott y Pignite no estaban seguros si los había escuchado, pero jamás se atreverían a preguntar.

Después de comer, hicieron que Braixen pasara el ritual de iniciación, todos celebraron, al final todo resulto bien. Todos regresaron a casa, pasaron un buen y calmado domingo, pero el lunes, una escena familiar se repitió.

Primera hora del día, clase de Instrucción para iniciales, el profesor Swampert no llegaba a pesar de que hay habían pasado más de 10 minutos, en eso entro la profesora Kangaskhan.

\- Buenos días alumnos, me temo que hoy también faltara el profesor Swampert, pero desde mañana se reincorporar a sus clases, por otra parte, que las señoritas vuelvan a venir conmigo para la segunda parte de la charla – anuncio la profesora.

\- ¿Charla de qué? – preguntó Grovyle algo indiferente.

\- de lo que la poke-pubertad le hace al cuerpo de una hembra – dijo Servine sin asco.

Servine, Braixen y Bayleef junto con la profesora se fueron del salón, dejando a todos los iniciales machos solos. Monferno entonces se paro sobre su mesa.

\- Atención Iniciales, me temo que aprovechando la ocasión, les haré decidir algo muy difícil, el sábado llegando a mi casita, cargue mi cámara, y encontré varios videos de lo que paso la noche de nuestro desmadre, así que díganme, ¿Los vemos o los borramos? – le dijo Monferno a todos.

\- borrémoslos, y que nadie nunca vuelva a hablar sobre eso – dijo Grovyle.

\- yo quiero ver como perdí un diente – dijo Croconaw.

\- y yo quiero saber cómo termine en medio del lago con una falda de algas – dijo Marshtomp.

\- entonces hagamos lo siguiente, lo vemos una vez para despejar dudas, y luego lo borramos para siempre – propuso Prinplup.

\- es una Gran idea, quiero saber cómo termine como una momia de cinta adhesiva – dijo Frogadier.

Todos terminaron aceptando. Monferno saco su laptop y el cable de la cámara para ver los videos en una pantalla más grande y con las primeras escenas las caras que se veían, eran indescriptibles.

PRIMERVIDEO: Monferno metía su cabeza a un asador, la saca ya retaba a los demás a ponerla, Grovyle lo hizo diciendo "soy el mejor, púdrete mi amor, hago lo que quiero", se le otra el cuello y comienza a usar el asador como una corbata actuando como si le gustara, toso riéndose estúpidamente, en la aparte de atrás se veía a esas niñas Smoochum, que atacaron a Ivysaur, entonces Ivysaur caía dormido, junto con Quilava, Charmeleon les rugió a esa niñas diciendo "me las comeré" y ellas escapando, luego Charmeleon las perseguí y se chocaba contra un auto, la alarma sonaba, y todos huían, Grotle arrastraba a Ivysaur y Combusken, mientras Quilladin les hacía beber Red tauros aun inconscientes para que despertaran.

SEGUNDO VIDEO: Combusken pateando a un encargado de seguridad y derribándolo, luego de eso la irrupción en el Karaoke, la ya clásica actuación vergonzosa de Quilava cantando "Girls just wanna have fun" con Prinplup y Charmeleon haciéndole los coros, pero por atrás se veía a de Dewott acercándose a una desconocida Lopunny, a la cual besaba, luego ella le daba una patada, de ahí todos corrían escapando.

TERCER VIDEO: escena movida, hasta que se escucho "robare el orbe místico" dijo la voz de Combusken, le video se estabilizaba lo suficiente como para ver, y Combusken a toda velocidad derribo a un Druddigon, y tomo un huevo, y corrió, el resto lo siguieron y derribaron a la pareja adulta, padres del huevo "EL ORBE MISTICO ES MIO" decía Combusken con el huevo en las alas.

CUARTO VIDEO: Monferno aparecía a filmándose a sí mismo, riéndose, "mi trasero les narrara una historia" dijo, luego apunto a su trasero con el bigote falso "y esta noche para ustedes canta nuestro PAJAROTI" dijo fingiendo una voz agua, luego enfoque a un escenario, done Prinpulp saltaba y se ponía a cantar otra opera, incluso tomaba entre sus aletas a las Swanna que ya habían conocido, y La cargo con en las películas.

QUINTO VIDEO: Frogadier corría "LADRON, LADRON" gritaba, la cámara corría tras él, Frogadier estaba lleno de cinta adhesiva, se vio un movimiento muy confuso y apareció el Scrafty atado al árbol, "maldito, besa mi colita" le dijo la voz de Monferno de nuevo apuntando a su cola con bigote.

SEXTO VIDEO: Quilladin se abanicaba con las plumas de la cola del Hawlucha "MUERETE maldito Ditto, no te quedaras con mi chica" dijo a la cámara, entonces Pignite se metía a la escena con la peluca rubia "soy un mega-ampharos" decía, tomo las plumas y las lanzo hacia el mismo "que sexy" decía la voz de Marshtomp fuera de escena.

SETIMO Y ÚLTIMO VIDEO: de vuelta en el campamento, Frogadier saltaba de un lugar a otro, Monferno seguía filmando, "LOS PINGUINOS SI VUELAN" grito Prinplup y se arrojo sobre una carpa, "Soy Hawaiano" decía Marshtomp sobre el colcho inflable ya con la falda de algas, mientras Ivysaur, y Wartorlte lo empujaban al lago. Dewott tomaba un bote de pintura en espray y garabateaba el caparazón de Wartorlte y él lo perseguía con un marcado también garabateándolo. Quilladin se caía dormido, y en sus púas Charmeleon comenzaba a pinchar latas de red Tauros. Croconaw "QUIERO COMER" grito furiosamente Croconaw pateando una carpa y haciéndola colapsar, luego tomaba una piedra, la mordía, y al no poder triturarla insistía. Luego una toma movida, se ve a Frogadier tomando la cámara, otro rápido movimiento y quedo sujeta al árbol. Fin de todos los videos.

Todos se miraron unos a otros, todos con vergüenza, entonces con cierta desesperación Monferno borro los videos.

\- nadie, nunca debe saber de esto – dijo Charmeleon.

Y tenía razón…. (Esta historia continuara).

**NOTA: ok, con esto concluye este especial, ¿Qué les pareció?, estaba pensando para la próxima semana, hacer un spín-off de lo que les paso a las chicas, así que en realidad no ha acabado, pero será más corto, ¿o prefieren volver un poco a la normalidad? pues creo que me excedí.**

GHOST: ok, humanos, las imágenes de esta historia y de la cuenta en general cambiaron, ahora soy socio de Ghost-Walker y también ahora soy imagen de perfil, o bueno yo y una chica, seria Ghost-Walker, pero si le toman una foto, la cámara termina maldita (no dije eso)…mi socia, estos días está algo rara, espero que no piense exorcizarme, quizá por eso escribió este capítulo tan psicópata, hasta la próxima.


	34. Noche de Chicas (parte 1)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 3: El Regreso de los iniciales**

NOCHE DE CHICAS (parte 1)

Si bien a muchas les molesto la premisa de Wartortle "Sin chicas, es solo de MACHOS", obviamente las tres iniciales hembras y las novias de los iniciales machos, no iban a quedarse solo de patas cruzadas. Y ahí es cuando surge una idea entre las tres iniciales, "si ellos tiene una noche de machos, tengamos una noche de chicas", pero eso no se quedo solo entre ellas, Braixen era amiga de Flareon, y de Fletchinder. Bayleef era amiga de Leafeon, y siempre fue algo cercana a Abi por ser la amiga de Grotle, Servine era también cercana a Devi, por ser hermana de Dewott, sin mencionar que esas chicas coincidían mucho por la unión entre el grupo de iniciales, no había razón para no invitarlas a todas. Los padre de Bayleef confiaban en ella, y aun más su padre una vez que menciono que Ivysaur no iba a estar, sus padres no estarían esa noche así que era una gran oportunidad para una fiesta de pijamas, claro que como suele pasar, las cosas no salieron como las habían pensado.

Eran a penas las 7 de la noche, y el mal humor de Flareon comenzaba a afectar a las demás. Flareon, estaba molesta con Quilava, él se salió con la suya, y no solo eso, sino que planeaba hacer algo que iba en contra de su propio compromiso con la obra de la escuela, y saldría impune, eso era lo que la molestaba, ella había hechos grandes sacrificios por la obra, y si ella planeaba faltar a un ensayo, no podría hacerlo sin consecuencias. Pensaba en todas la fiestas que se había perdido, en todos lo insultos que recibía de parte de los chicos del club de teatro que solo la veían como una hembra muy controladora. Pera esa noche no había ensayo, de hecho estaba con sus amigas, pero justo las que tenían que ver con Quilava, era demasiado, ella quería divertirse. Flareon había sido invitada hacia un tiempo a una fiesta, era una organizada por los chicos de la escuela privada, no solo iban a ir las chicas de la escuela de solo hembras a la que iba Devi, sino también habían invitado chicas de la secundaria pokemon, era esa noche a las 8, y Flareon a penas considero la posibilidad de ir, hasta que Devi lo menciono.

\- …Por cierto, gracias por invitarme – dijo Devi tranquila.

\- el próximo semestre serás nuestra compañera, eres prácticamente parte de nosotras – dijo Bayleef.

\- aunque creo que todas estamos algo aburridas – dijo Servine.

\- la verdad prefiero estar aquí, si no estaría estudiando en casa, y si Marshtomp estuviera, seguramente me hubiera obligado a ir a una de esas fiestas que organizan los chicos de la escuela privada – dijo Devi.

\- ¿por qué irías a esas fiestas? No he escuchado buenas cosas de ellas – dijo Leafeon.

\- por eso mismo, es que nos da curiosidad que pasa en esas fiestas, íbamos a ir a investigar, hoy mismo hay una de esas fiestas, nunca invitan machos de otras escuelas, y por más que siempre digan que las fiestas de su secundaria son mejores, las chicas de mi escuela se mueren por ir a las fiestas de los chicos de la escuela privada – explico Devi.

-a mi también me da curiosidad, si es esta noche, porque no vamos – dijo Flareon.

\- ¿Quién quiere ir a una fiesta organizada por niños nice? – se quejo Fletchinder.

\- la verdad me invitaron, me parece que es algo así como una búsqueda de parejas, porque pregunte si podía ir con mi novio, y prácticamente me dijeron, solo chicas solteras – confeso Braixen.

\- por eso mismo deberíamos ir – dijo Abi, saltando de improviso al centro de la habitación – eso es indecente, podríamos ir con una cámara y filmar lo que pasa, publicarlo en poke-book para que ninguna chica decente vuelva a ir a esas fiestas, sé que es algo loco, pero anímense esto está algo aburrido, y tenía ganas de hacer algo grandioso – dijo Abi, le entusiasmaba su idea.

\- la verdad no parece mala idea, digo es por algo bueno – dijo Fletchinder, ella también estaba aburrida. Y con esto Flareon estaba contenta, ella solo quería olvidarse de Quilava, hasta había considerado la posibilidad de terminar con él, parecía estar siempre disconforme con todo lo que ella hacía, pelaban constantemente, y el hecho de que ambos odiaban la cursilería, hacía más difícil que le demostraran al otro algo de afecto.

\- bien vamos – animo Flareon.

\- no lo sé – dijo Leafeon tímida.

\- No te preocupes hermana, no haremos nada malo, si hay algo malo lo averiguamos y salimos de ahí – dijo Flareon.

\- pero no iremos a una fiesta formal en pijamas – dijo Servine quien usaba una camiseta larga y holgada con pantuflas color verde claro.

\- cierto, para ir a esas cosas hay que estar algo arregladas – dijo Braixen mirándose en aquel camisón suelto rosa pálido que se veía algo infantil.

\- Creo que tengo algo que podemos usar – dijo Bayleef.

\- no te ofendas Bayleef, pero tú eres un dinosaurio, yo un ave, no creo que tu ropa me queda ni a muchas de nosotras – dijo Fletchinder dudosa.

\- la verdad es que no hay mucha ropa que se me vea bien, pero eso es lo bueno de ser pokemons, no siempre uno debe estar completamente vestido, sino puede usar algo de creatividad, solo déjenmelo a mí – dijo Bayleef sacando varios retazos de tela de su armario.

Bayleef se las ingenio para improvisar vestidos para Abi, Devi Braixen y Servine, las cuales usando las cosas de Byaleef terminaron de alistarse. Bayleef por su parte tan solo se puso un pañuelo de cierto modo y un collar brillante y estaba lista, para las Eevee y Fletchinder, lo mismo, con distintos adornos, entonces, todas las chicas estuvieron listas, prepararon un plan, filmarían todo con sus teléfonos, actuarían como un grupo de chicas que querían pasar toda la noche en grupo para mayor seguridad. Todas ellas se sintieron algo raras al haber tomado una decisión tan impulsiva, pero bueno, no era nada malo, aunque era un poco loco.

Una vez en el lugar, llamaron algo la atención por aparecerse en grupo, algo así como lo que ocurría con las famosas 8 hermanas Eevee, que no podían evitar hacer una entrada llamativa si llegaban las 8 en grupo. Braixen se sonrojo un poco, por alguna razón solo habían chicos.

\- es raro que los chicos me miren así después de tener novio – comento Braixen algo avergonzada.

\- no pierdas el objetivo – le dijo Abi un poco agresiva. Aquel evento era en un salón de fiestas, y en la puerta estaban parados chicos de su edad, vestían ropa cara y elegante, y por más que fuera de noche, usaban lentes de sol.

\- pasen señoritas – dijo un Hitmonchan variocolor sonriendo confiado.

La entrada era angosta, entonces prácticamente tuvieron que pasar en fila, al último iba Leafeon que estaba algo asustada, pero Abi se coloco delante de ella para darle animo, y frente a ellas Fletchinder. Fletchinder se sentía rara ahí, su fanatismo por los comics, algunos juegos, y el shonen la habían alejado de ese tipo de fiestas. Cuando Abi avanzo fue detenida.

\- Alto, no se permiten chicas feas, con novio, ni frikis, largate fea – dijo el Hitmonchan deteniéndola.

\- pues feo esas tu, ¿usaste tinte para volverte variocolor, o eres una aberración radiactiva? – le dijo Abi molesta, Abi sabía que no era tan bonita como las otras, pero tenía lo suyo y no iba a dejar que la trataran así.

El Hitmonchan presiono un botón en un aparato que tenía colgado en el cinturón, y repente apareció un Charmeleon también variocolor.

\- ¿o te vas por las buenas o por las malas? – la desafío el hitmonchan.

\- atrévete si quieres a tocarme, teñido, variocolor de pintura, usas maquillaje seguramente, travestido – le dijo Abi sonriéndole.

\- Abi, descuida, mejor larguémonos, ellos se lo pierden, además para que sepan, soy friki, y orgullosa – dijo Fletchinder saliendo de la fiesta.

\- esto es horrible – dijo Leafeon.

\- pues largo no las necesitamos – dijo el Charmeleon variocolor.

\- estrategia pega y corre – dijo Abi rápidamente – YA – grito.

Leafeon a penas si lo entendió, Fletchinder uso picotazo en el hitmonchan, Abi uso golpe karate en el Charmeleon, y Leafeon uso megagotar en el hitmonchan, las tres corrieron, hasta estar seguras de que el Charmeleon no las había seguido.

-pero que basuras, discriminan por la apariencia, y agreden a las chicas, sin duda hay algo muy mal con esas fiestuchas – dijo Fletchinder recobrando el aliento.

\- las demás están dentro, tenemos que decirles que salgan – dijo Leafeon preocupada.

\- y también decirle al mundo sobre eso – dijo Abi muy entusiasmada mostrando su celular, lo había filmado todo – esto es solo el primer round, ahora vamos por el segundo, acabaremos con lo que sea que pasa en esas fiestas – dijo Abi muy decidida.

Las demás, una vez dentro no vieron más chicas, solo chicos que las miraban, absolutamente todos eran variocolor, sin duda era extraño, hasta que un lucario, también variocolor las condujo hasta la "sección damas", que se parecía más a detrás de un escenario que un lugar de fiestas.

\- Es un tipo de fiesta sofisticada, ya verán, solo esperen aquí, y tomen un número o tomen un refrigerio, señoritas – dijo este de modo bastante galante. Claro que era algo falso. Ahí había una mesa de bocadillos y otras chicas que parecían confundidas, al igual que en otra mesa había números en círculos de cartulina con una cinta como para usarlos en el cuello.

\- esto es ridículo, ningún tipo de fiesta es así, es una trampa – dijo Braixen preocupada.

\- ya sabíamos que algo andaba mal aquí, lo que más me preocupa es que Abi, Fletchinder y Leafeon se quedaron afuera – dijo Bayleef.

Servine miro todo con detenimiento, se le hacía familiar, de algun lado, entonces lo recordó.

\- Es una fiesta de conquista – dijo Servine finalmente, lo cual llamo la atención de todas.

\- sí claro, como no me di cuenta antes – dijo Devi que parecía entender.

-perdona la ignorancia, pero ¿Qué es una fiesta de conquista? – pregunto Flareon algo arrepentida de haber convencido a las demás de ir.

\- leí sobre eso en una revista, algo tipo leyenda urbana, los ricos engañan a chicas jóvenes y bonitas, invitándolas a un fiesta donde las tienen encerradas todo el tiempo, afuera mientras tanto, se libran combates – explicaba Servine.

\- esos combates son tipo torneo, quienes llegan más lejos eligen primero la chica a la que quieren conquistar – explico Devi.

\- aparte de que son idiotas machistas, y que usan a las chicas como trofeos, no es muy diferente a una subasta de solteras – dijo Bayleef aunque claro que eso le molestaba mucho.

\- el final del juego es lo peor, luego de eso comienza una fiesta donde el objetivo es ilusionar y conquistar a la chica elegida, pero ese romanticismo solo dura hasta el final de la fiesta, luego ese tipo debe desaparecer y abandonar a la chica – dijo Servine con desprecio.

\- es horrible – dijo Braixen – salgamos de aquí – trato de abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada, las demás chicas, parecían arreglarse, de hecho hablaban de conseguir un lindo novio, que esas fiestas eran muy exclusivas, entre otras cosas, a ellas sí las llevaron con engaños, y no llegaron a escuchar a Servine y Devi.

\- que rabia – dijo Braixen, no solo por las tontas que no se daban cuenta de que algo malo pasaba, sino porque no podía salir, y recurrió a su típico modo de liberar el estrés, lanzando aquel poderoso ataque que aprendió por MT, Llamarada contra la puerta, pero esta a penas se calentó.

\- puerta a prueba de fuego, realmente pensaron en todo – dijo Devi preocupada.

Las chicas que no eran del grupo miraron como una loca a Braixen y comentaban "que falta de clase" "bruta ignorante" "pero qué asco".

\- pero que ciegas – comento Bayleef – oigan, no se dan cuenta de que es un engaño, bueno es su problema, pero luego no nos juzguen – les dijo Bayleef bastante seria.

Ellas siguieron ignorándolas.

\- esta estúpida puerta no nos deja alternativa, el único modo de escapar es seguir su jueguito – dijo Flareon frustrada.

\- quizá tu estés molesta y a punto de terminar con Quilava, pero yo quiero a Charmeleon, no pienso serle infiel – dijo Braixen algo molesta.

\- no se refiere a eso Braixen, en un momento nos sacaran para que nos vean, esa será nuestra oportunidad hasta mientras filmen con sus celulares – dijo Servine calmada.

\- ¿cómo supiste de mi y de Quilava? – preguntó Flareon muy molesta.

\- si algo pasa entre tú y Quilava, tus hermanas siempre nos buscan a mí y a Braixen, sabemos de sus peleas, y de todo – dijo Bayleef algo tímida, aquello sin duda haría que Flareon se molestará.

\- entonces lo saben todo – dijo Flareon molesta.

Flareon se alejo, sabía lo que seguía, preguntarían, tratarían de hacerla entrar en razón y sería lo mismo de siempre, ya era muy malo estar en esa situación, y no quería empeorar las cosas.

Abi, Fletchinder y Leafeon rodeaban aquel local, Abi estaba decidido a desenmascarar aquello a como dé lugar, y para eso debía volver a entrar, así que cuando vio un ducto de ventilación a 2 metros del suelo se emociono, esa era su mejor opción. Voló sobre el lomo de Fletchinder, tenía una navaja suiza color morado en uno de esos bolsos diminutos para fiesta, que Bayleef le prestó y la usó para desatornillar la rendija, y luego se introdujo, Fletchinder llevo a Leafeon y luego ella se introdujo.

\- bien hecho chicas, ahora hay que buscar la fiesta – dijo Abi bastante entusiasmada.

\- aun no puedo creer que trajera contigo una navaja suiza – dijo Leafeon algo incomoda, eso era raro.

\- bueno, hay que estar preparada, y es muy útil, además es un regalo de Monferno, de nuestro primer aniversario, para ustedes es raro, pero para mí es adorable – dijo Abi muy segura frente a las caras extrañadas de sus amigas.

Comenzaron el trayecto a través de las ventilas, hasta que una rendija en la base les mostro un salón con disfraces y uniformes de meseros, y cocineros de todo.

\- veo disfraces, pero en este salón hacen varios eventos, incluso con meseros disfrazados, así que no es raro – dijo Abi.

Fletchinder se acerco para mirar, junto con Leafeon. La caja de metal en la que estaban comenzó a temblar, y de repente se vino abajo por el peso acumulado en un solo conducto, Abi en una reacción rápida, tomo la rejilla para que no callera al piso y las delatara, y se sostuvo a la ventilación con la cola. Fletchinder levanto vuelo, y Leafeon a suerte cayó sobre un montón de ropa.

\- creo que no estoy hecha para estas cosas – dijo Leafeon, aturdida por la caída.

\- la verdad me estoy divirtiendo, pero oficialmente cruzamos la línea, esto es una gran locura Abi –dijo Fletchinder.

\- lo sé, pero ya es tarde para arrepentirse chicas, estamos muy metías en esto – dijo Abi decidida mientras revisaba los uniformes – yo y Leafeon podemos hacernos pasar de meseros o algo así para caminar sin ser vistas, ya saben podemos parecer adultas por ser pokemons de 2 evoluciones, pero Fletchinder, me temo que por ser evolución intermedia notaran que eres teeneger, necesitamos un plan – dijo Abi.

\- mira esto Abi – dijo Leafeon sacando de una caja potes de maquillaje, de diversos colores, tintes para el pelo, pintura en espray.

\- quien lo diría, esta caja no tiene polvo, la pusieron aquí hoy, entonces los variocolor, en realidad si son maquillados, falsos y travestidos – dijo Abi.

\- Creo que puedo hacer me pasar de uno de ellos – dijo Fletchinder, tomando un bote de pintura – no hay problema, ya he hecho cosplay de machos – dijo Fletchinder.

\- perfecto, porque yo tengo un plan – dijo Abi quitándose el improvisado vestido y poniéndose un bigote falso – esta será la hazaña más épica de esta pokemon – dijo sin dudarlo.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que como ya lo habían previsto sacaron a las chicas de su encierro, con sus números en el cuello, pero para que ellas presenciaran el torneo que se realizaba, pero eso les dejo pocas oportunidades de escapar, pues las llevaron a un palco desde donde podían ver las batallas y los chicos las veían a ellas.

\- esto es malo – dijo Servine – salidas cerradas, muy a la vista, necesitaremos una distracción para poder salir de aquí.

\- no sé si baste, digo, mira este lugar, lo notaran muy pronto, habrá que esperar a la fiesta – dijo Bayleef preocupada.

El grupo a Abi, caminaba por los pasillos, Abi y Leafeon se disfrazaron de cocineros, y Fletchinder ahora era variocolor y usaba lentes oscuros, para aparentar ser uno de esos chicos.

\- usar lentes de sol de noche, eso sí es ser inteligentes – dijo Fletchinder sarcástica, pues estaba casi ciega.

Entonces apareció en frente de ellas por el pasillo el lucario variocolor.

\- oye tú, ¿qué haces con los cocineros? Ya comenzó el torneo – le dijo el lucario.

\- yo solo preguntaba por la comida – dijo Fletchinder fingiendo voz de hombre.

\- pues mejor vas, o perderás la oportunidad de elegir a las más lindas – dijo ese lucario.

\- sí ya voy – dijo Fletchinder nerviosa.

-descuida, nosotras te buscaremos, filma todo – le susurro Abi.

Fletchinder se fue en dirección al salón.

\- y ustedes que esperan, vuelvan a la cocina o le diré a alguien que los despida – dijo ese lucario.

Leafeon y Abi se fueron rápidamente, con Abi pensando en cómo se conectaba eso del torneo y lo de las chicas. Entonces llegaron cerca de la cocina, y al verlas con el uniforme las obligaron a entrar y a comenzar a cocinar. Abi, era del tipo que apenas si puede freír un huevo, y muchas veces lo quema, Leafeon sí era buena cocinera, pero sin duda se estaban metiendo en problemas, pues el servicio de banquetes era de 5 estrellas.

Fletchinder llego, y la mandaron a una mesa, donde dejo su nombre, y le dieron un turno y le dijeron que eligiera su "trofeo" ósea una de las chicas, para que no la descubrieran eligió a propósito a Flareon y como segunda opción a Braixen, así al menos lograría reunirse con alguien de confianza, sin duda aquello no le gustaba, sin mencionar que ya sé daba cuenta de que tipo de evento era ese. Servine no iba a quedarse ahí siendo mirada por un grupo de idiotas y siendo juzgada por ellos como una buena conquista o no, debía buscar una salida, entonces recurrió a la lógica, si las chicas no debían notar el engaño, no tendría problemas para realizar su plan, se acerco a los chicos que cuidaban la entrada de aquel palco.

\- disculpen, pero debo hacer uso del sanitario – dijo Servine.

Los falsos variocolor se miraron entre ellos.

\- claro, acompáñeme por aquí señorita – dijo uno bastante incomodo. Servine ya sabía que eso pasaría no la dejarían sin supervisión, pero la dejarían ir al baño.

Abi y Leafeon tenía problemas en la cocina, el chef principal les dio tareas creyendo que eran empleados suyos, Leafeon sabía cocinar, pero era demasiado lenta en comparación con el resto de empleados y Abi no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Abi tenía que preparar salsas, claro que cuando uno agrega sal y algo de harina de gluten, y la salsa comienza burbujear, es una señal de alarma, Abi con algo de miedo, agrego jugo de baya Aranja y las burbujas dejaron de salir, entonces agrego pimienta y paprika, y luego se dio cuenta de que la receta decía, pimientos o paprika, entonces agrego los pimientos, luego ya no supo qué hacer justo cuando el Chef llego, era un snorlax, que metió una cucharita diminuta a la mezcla de Abi, la puso a su boca, y entonces dijo.

\- muy bien, le falta y sal, agrégale orégano y un poco de culantro, con eso será todo, claro que las hiervas tiene que marinarse, auméntale un poco de vinagre – dijo el chef bastante tranquilo – y por cierto, rasúrate ese bigote para la próxima, es un poco antihigiénico – dijo mirando el bigote falso. Abi entonces comenzó a hacer lo que ese snorlax le dijo al pie de la letra, pero era raro, le dijo que le agregara más vinagre, ella ni siquiera le hecho vinagre, siguió batiendo su extraña mezcla, entonces Leafeon se le acerco.

\- Abi ten la sal, hace rato la buscabas – dijo ella.

\- descuida encontré otra, pero gracias, ya casi termino – dijo Abi mientras picaba las hojas de culantro al menos sabia hacer eso.

\- oh no – dijo Leafeon con temor, tomando el frasco de "sal" que Abi había usado – esto es glutamato de sodio, no me digas que le pusiste eso.

\- y ahora me vas a decir que esta cosa no es gluten, y que esto no es azúcar blanca – dijo Abi mostrando otros ingredientes que había usado.

\- de hecho uno de esos es una mezcla de levadura y soda para hornear y lo otro es acido cítrico en cristales – dijo Leafeon preocupada.

\- eso explica las burbujas, ¡hay no!, esta cosa no es comestible, mi abuelita Ambipom estaría decepcionada, curiosamente es lo más delicioso que he preparado en la vida – dijo Abi mirando su extraña salsa a la que le acababa de agregar un chorrito de vinagre.

El chef mando a todos a servir todo, no sin antes probar todo de nuevo, y la salsa de Abi fue aprobada, Abi y Leafeon en ese momento, entre el desorden por poner todo en bandejas y platos, ellas huyeron de la cocina. Abi aprovecho para mandar un mensaje de texto a todas diciendo "NO prueben la salsa, luego les explico".

Servine por fin había logrado subirse sobre el inodoro, sus patas cortas se lo hicieron muy difícil, pero aun así la ventana le quedaba muy lejos, ese plan quedaba descartado, se bajo, arreglo su falso vestido para no despertar sospechas, entonces cuando salía de ese vacío baño de damas, noto que en el piso las baldosas estaban cortadas, y había una manija de metal, la levanto, era pesada, pero era también pequeña, se arrepintió un poco de hacer eso, pues comenzó a apestar a drenaje, Servine miro por abajo iluminándose con su celular y vio que era parte de los drenajes había suficiente espacio como para ella y sus amigas salieran por ahí, pero era demasiado asqueroso, Servine cerro esa compuerta, a suerte ese baño tenía ambientador en espray y lo roció por todas partes, una vez segura de que apestaba salió. Tenía que buscar otra forma, no estaba dispuesta si quiera a ser tocada por alguno de esos chicos.

Fletchinder fue vencida por un graveler variocolor falso, ya por las últimas rondas, después de que le dieran un revivir máximo, le dijeron que se quedaría con Braixen, aquello era bueno, al menos por ese momento, ya había filmado algunas cosas, sin duda tenían suficientes pruebas.

La fiesta comenzó, las chicas que fueron reclamadas, comenzaron a bailar con los que las ganaron, supuestamente un acto de romanticismo, luchar por la chica que uno quiere, pro claro, ellas no sabían de la trampa. Braixen estaba nerviosa cuando vio a quien la gano, aquello era terriblemente incomodo, en especial porque pensaba que Charmeleon para esa hora estaría cuidando que su hermano no hiciera locuras mientras ella bailaba con otro.

\- oye, no eres mi tipo, y tengo novio, y para colmo, tú me lo presentaste – dijo Fletchinder para calmar a su amiga con su voz de chica.

\- Fletchinder, ¿Qué sucede? – dudo Braixen sorprendida y alegre de verla.

\- me vestí de uno de esos tontos, para que no me descubrieran tuve que participar, no dejaron entrara a Abi por no ser suficientemente bonita, yo salí con ella, y bueno Abi está muy decidida a detener estas fiestas, sin mencionar que ninguno de esos tipos es variocolor, todos están maquillados – le conto.

\- pues nosotras también descubrimos algo – dijo Braixen.

Flareon bailaba desganada con un Luxray "Variocolor", el que la había ganado, se sentia mal en esa situación, y claro que estar molesta con su novio, sus hermanas y sus amigas no era agradable.

\- oye ¿estás bien? – pregunto el luxray.

\- no, no lo estoy – dijo ella en tono hostil, no iba a darle oportunidades a ese chico de aprovecharse de su situación.

\- tranquila solo me preocupo – dijo El chico.

\- sabes, me voy de esta fiesta – dijo Flareon creyendo que por mantener la discreción de los demás idiotas involucrados, la dejaría marcharse.

\- no me puedes dejar así, sabes a cuantos tuve que vencer solo para poder acercarme a ti – dijo él.

\- no me engañan, esperaba otra cosa, pero esto no es muy diferente a una subasta de solteras, yo solo quería ir a una verdadera fiesta, tontear con mis amigas, no bailar con un desconocido – dijo Flareon, no debía revelar nada de lo que sabía, pero si le hacía saber que sospechaba, evitaría que siguiera intentando conquistarla.

\- lo lamento – se disculpo el chico – yo organice esta fiesta de hecho – confeso.

\- si está bien, ahora adiós – dijo Flareon aun molesta tratando de irse, pero el luxray no la dejaba.

\- no por favor, oye no intento coquetear contigo, solo intento pasar un rato agradable con una desconocida, es un gran modo de hacer amigos – dijo él.

\- sí claro, por eso solo ponen música lenta y nos usan de trofeos – reto Flareon.

\- que lista – dijo el mostrando arrepentimiento.

\- ahora, déjame irme – protesto Flareon.

\- sabes esto es una fiesta de conquista – confeso el chico sorprendiendo a Flareon.

\- entonces solo es una trampa, no conseguirás nada con migo, ríndete, déjame irme a casa – dijo Flareon aun más firme.

\- puedes confiar en mí, solo no quiero que los demás digan mañana que se me escapo un chica, organizo estas fiestas porque los chicos pagan mucho por esto, y me falta dinero – explico.

\- hay otros modo de ganara dinero, mucho más decentes – dijo Flareon.

\- sí, pero no cuando estudias en una escuela donde ser pobre es igual ser un hijo de Ditto – dijo el chico.

\- ser un hijo de Ditto no es malo, hablando en términos biológicos, no puedo confiar en nada de lo que me digas – dijo Flareon.

\- sí puedes, yo mismo escribí las reglas, nadie aquí es variocolor, es pintura o tinte, solo lo hacemos para mantener la discreción, y nunca usamos nuestros verdaderos nombre, pero si quieres te muestro mi tarjeta de biblioteca – dijo el chico mostrando sus billetera, y en ella la tarjeta su nombre era Alex.

\- si no vas a conseguir nada, pierdes tu tiempo con migo – dijo Flareon confiando más en ese sujeto…

\- Servine, seguía pensando en la posibilidad de escapar por el drenaje pero esa idea le revolvía las tripas, era muy asqueroso, por otra parte, había encontrado a un compañero de baile, con un orgullo y un ego enormes que no paraba de hablar de sí mismo, y cada vez le era más tentador. Entonces, Servine vio un mensaje, era de Abi "NO coman la salsa, les explico luego", eso era tentador, sí sabía utilizarlo a su favor, fingió comer la salsa comento lo buena que estaba e hizo que su acompañante la probara y la salsa no tardo en hacer efecto, estaba deliciosa, pero era incomestible, y después de varios bocados este chico se sintió mal, y fue directo al baño, Servine entonces pudo apresurarse a hacer algo por las demás. Era una situación peligrosa, ninguna de ellas sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y solo lo hicieron por aburrimiento, sin duda las cosas serian extrañas, pero al final nadie se mete con esas chicas…. (Esta historia continuara).

**Nota: me disculpo por las fallas ortográficas y haberlo subido tarde, pero escribir este capitulo fue casi misión imposible, porque no estuve en mi casa desde el jueves hasta esta mañana, y al menos un 40% de ese tiempo estuve en una carretera escribiendo apenas para cumplir, si no les agrada, los compensare de alguna forma con el especial de navidad que se acerca, gracias por leer, y hasta la próxima.**


	35. Noche de Chicas (parte 2)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 3: El Regreso de los iniciales**

NOCHE DE CHICAS (parte 2)

Servine una vez reunida con Braixen y Fletchinder comenzaron a literalmente promover el envenenamiento masivo, colocando la incomestible salsa de Abi en todo, ninguna de ellas podía siquiera imaginar que contenía esa salsa que era tan nociva para la salud, que enfermo hasta a tipos veneno, y no querían saberlo, pero algunos bocados bastaban para inducir al vomito, a pesar de que la salsa estuviese deliciosa. Con la pareja de Bayleef neutralizada y en un estado enfermizo, las cuatro veían como la fiesta se desmoronaba.

\- listo, ya es hora – dijo Bayleef.

\- no, mira – le dijo Servine volteando la cabeza de Bayleef con la mano. Aquel lucario "variocolor" seguía vigilando la entrada con el Chameleon y también con el Hitmonchan.

\- habrá que pensar en deshacernos de ellos – dijo Braixen algo temerosa.

Flareon por su parte se sentía cómoda con su nuevo amigo, en especial porque ella se dedicaba a desahogarse sobre sus problemas con Quilava, sus hermanas entrometidas y sus amigas, ningún macho resistiría eso a menos que estuviera enamorado, y obviamente era imposible, si el trato era sin garantías de obtener algo después, así que ese chico solo estaba siendo un buen amigo, a pesar de su edad.

-… creo que es fin – dijo Flareon.

\- pero aun lo quieres, que complicado – se quejo Alex el Luxray.

\- sabes, me sorprende que parece que quieres defender a Quilava – dijo Flareon.

\- bueno lo entiendo, antes de organizar este tipo de fiestas, una chica me rompió el corazón, a pesar de que aun nos queríamos, las peleas nos alejaron, solo porque ninguno dio una pata a torcer – dijo Alex.

\- eres un asco – dijo Flareon con toda confianza.

\- ¿por qué? – dudo Alex.

\- buscas conocer colegialas, eres ya un Luxray, no un Luxio, eres joven, así que debiste evolucionar hace poco, pero igual ya terminaste la escuela, y yo soy una novata en la secundaria, al igual que mi novio – dijo Flareon bastante confiada.

\- organizaba esta fiestas para pagar mi escuela, luego simplemente no pude dejarlo, y creo que ya te diste cuenta de que soy el único que no se burla de esas chicas al día siguiente – le dijo Alex…

Alex se había llevado a Flareon a hablar a un pasillo, ninguno de ellos estaba muy al tanto de lo que ocurría en esa fiesta, y no fue hasta que Alex recibió una llamada que se dio cuenta "… no puede ser… Imposible, esto nos acabara… no dejes que nadie salga….. El servicio era cinco estrellas, esto es un sabotaje" dijo Alex a su celular. Flareon filmo todo eso, y reviso el mensaje, de Abi, entonces lo supo, Abi fue quien saboteo la salsa, ahora sí las cosas se ponían mal.

Abi de nuevo estaba en la salas de disfraces, esta vez para ponerse el uniforme de una trabajador de limpieza, y disfrazarse de otra especie pokemon, de un simisage, o eso intentaba, Leafeon mientras estaba incomoda, ella también tenía que cambiar su aspecto, para no ser atrapadas, hasta donde ambas habían visto el chef Snorlax estaba a punto de tener un ataque por lo que sus comida ocasionaba, y estaban buscando al asistente de cocina el ambipom con bigote y a la Leafeon que estaba con él, así que debían desaparecer, pero no había forma, los organizadores de la fiesta estaban vigilando todo con mucho más cuidado.

Devi por su parte estaba feliz de que su "pareja" hubiese huido al baño y de estar con las demás, sin embargo de repente, una chica la miro de reojo y le dijo.

\- Devi ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó era una de sus compañeras de clase.

Devi no pudo responderle, aquello no iba bien, esa Lopunny, era de ese tipo de chicas que no entienden que es guardar un secreto, y también de las que se enteraban todo acerca de la vida personal de los demás. Ella sabía que Devi tenía novio, pero ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí, en una fiesta para chicas solteras?, sin duda un gran chisme. Devi entro en pánico, no había hecho nada malo, pero no sabría explicarse lo a Marshtomp y seguramente tampoco a Dewott, y aun peor, las demás chicas de su clase seguramente le faltarían el respeto, por haberse rebajado al punto de "serle infiel" a su novio, y seguro que tampoco podría explicarle, entonces Devi tomo medidas drásticas. Uso pistola agua en la chica sin previo aviso, y mientras ella protestaba y reclamaba, Devi le arrojo un rayo de hielo. No era necesario ser un genio para saber que agua más frio igual a hielo, y en ese caso a una Lopunny congelada.

\- Devi, ¿¡qué hiciste!? – le reclamo Bayleef.

\- lo siento, pero ella es una chismosa de primera, no podía dejarla que difundiera el chisme de haberme visto aquí – trato de justificarse.

\- no podemos dejarla así – dijo Servine acercándose incomoda.

\- qué horror – se lamento Devi.

\- descuida, creo que más bien podemos usarla a nuestro favor – dijo Fletchinder.

\- ¿Cómo? – dudo Bayleef.

\- estamos todas reuniendo evidencia, si ella es una gran chismosa, seguramente difundirá mejor que nosotras lo que descubramos, solo hay que saber explicarle, pero por ahora nos conviene mantenerla congelada – dijo Fletchinder.

\- los pokemon comienzan a notar que algo raro paso aquí – dijo Bayleef notando las miradas de curiosidad hacia ellas.

\- mejor escondamos a esa lopunny – dijo Servine.

Y terminaron llevándola lo más lejos que pudieron alejarla de la fiesta. Y la encerraron en un armario, luego se encargarían de ella.

Flareon acababa de enviarle lo que pudo sacarle a Alex al celular de Abi, aunque se sentía un poco mal por traicionar a alguien que se estaba presentando como un amigo.

-…Creo que esta fiesta está a punto de desmoronarse – dijo Alex de pronto.

\- bueno, supongo que por algo de karma debía suceder tarde o temprano – dijo Flareon.

\- lo siento, supongo que es hora de decir adiós, y sobre tu novio, animo, si deben estar juntos hallaran el modo, pero sí no, seguramente aparecerá alguien más – dijo Alex.

\- gracias, y tu también deberías comenzar a buscar chicas de tu edad – dijo Flareon tranquila.

Alex de repente la arrinconó contra la pared, Flareon temió que hubiese notado que lo filmo, entonces él se acerco hacia hocico, demasiado, iba a besarla, pero Flareon claro que no iba a dejarse, entonces agradeció haber usado esa Mt, y uso llamarada, que exploto en la cara de Alex,y este se alejo.

\- ¡MALDITA SEA! – grito molesto.

\- eres un depravado – le dijo Flareon firme y molesta.

Ahora entendía, toso ese balbuceo, promesas y revelaciones era un truco más, él quería seguir el juego y ganarlo, buscando ilusionar a Flareon, pero ella no iba a dejarse, y en ese último intento, Alex quedo al descubierto.

\- te vas a hundir, todos sabrán sobre tus estúpidas fiestecitas, y créeme que tendrás suerte después de esto, si aun conservas la cola – dijo Flareon segura y molesta.

\- no, nadie se va enterar – dijo Alex levantándose, acto seguido uso voltio cruel en Flareon dejándola debilitada, ese era un pokemon de nivel superior, Flareon no tenía oportunidad, y cayo rendida, e inconsciente.

Abi había terminado su disfraz, era convincente, quizá era un desastre cocinando, pero realmente era una maestra del disfraz, parecía un simisage con traje de limpieza, guantes y botas, Leafeon entonces se escondió en un bote de basura vacio sobre un carrito con ruedas, Abi salió, si eso no engañaba a los guardias nada lo haría, en eso Abi encontró, el mensaje de Flareon done Alex hablaba, sin duda era una buena advertencia, no dejarían salir a nadie hasta descubrir a los culpables, pero Abi confiaba en su disfraz, al menos así podría ir a buscar a las otras.

Abi entraron en el recinto de la fiesta, estaba casi vacío porque todos estaban en el baño, los de seguridad la dejaron entrar, pero le dijeron que limpiara con discreción, la fiesta aun no había acabado.

Abi paseo por ahí fingiendo barrer, hasta que en un pasillo encontró a sus amigas.

\- hola a todas, me alegra verlas, y sobre todo bien y sin que un pervertido les haya puesto las patas y/u otros apéndices encima – les dijo de repente.

\- Abi ¿eres tú? – preguntó Braixen sin poder creerlo.

\- claro que soy yo, ¿a que es un buen disfraz? Y solo lo hice con una mopa, cera de piso y la pintura de esos falsos variocolor, travestidos, pervertidos, del mal – conto Abi contenta.

Leafeon asomo la cabeza por fuera del bote de basura.

\- me alegra ver que estén bien – dijo Leafeon algo avergonzada de estar en esa situación.

\- muy bien, ahora hay que escapar de algun modo, y avisarle al mundo sobre esto – dijo Bayleef algo precipitada.

\- no tan rápido, mi hermana no está con nosotras – dijo Leafeon preocupada.

\- ella me consiguió buena información, el nombre y rostro del organizador de las fiestas y además la advertencia de que ya sospechan que mi accidente culinario fue un sabotaje – dijo Abi mostrando el video.

\- ese Luxray la gano en el torneo, viejo verde, era su pareja, se fue con él y no la hemos vuelto a ver – dijo Servine.

\- esto es malo, Flareon es lista, no se dejaría engañar, de hecho consiguió información, pero ¿qué le sucedió? – Dudo Braixen – estoy comenzando a creer que mi mal presentimiento no era por los chicos sino por nosotras – dijo Braixen preocupada.

\- tenemos que encontrarla – dijo Leafeon también desesperada.

Abi pensó en el video, lo habían filmado hace poco, en ese video se veía al organizador de la fiesta con Flareon en algun rincón de aquel salón, en un balcón para ser precisos. Si bien Braixen y Leafeon intentaron timbrando a su celular sin que nadie contestara, Abi se puso en marcha, hacia cualquiera de los balcones sabiendo que ahí posiblemente encontrarían a Flareon y corrió a toda velocidad.

Habían 4 balcones, el primero estaba vacío, el segundo, tenía una desagradable sorpresa, un par de pokemons besuqueándose, que no tenían idea del desastre que ocurría abajo, la tercera estaba vacía también y en la cuarta estaba el Chef Snorlax a punto de tener un ataque de pánico, a suerte no reconoció a Abi. De repente Abi escucho su celular, y tenía anexada una foto de Flareon inconsciente y atada a una silla, en el mensaje decía "quien quiera que seas, trae tu celular, con la evidencia que tiene en mi contra, y liberare a tu amiga".

\- No puede ser – se alarmo Abi – pero que tonto, ni siquiera me dijo a donde llevar el rescate, epic fail, se lleva el premio al villano más torpe del año – se quejo Abi.

Entonces le envió otro mensaje con la dirección.

\- ok me precipite – admito Abi – Ahora tengo que hablar con las demás –se apresuro Abi a bajar.

Parecía entonces que todo había terminado, estaban dejando ir a los invitados, no sin antes darle las disculpas del caso y darles pases para otra fiesta pronto, pero no por eso Leafeon y las demás habían dejado de preocuparse por Flareon.

\- esto no me gusta ¿Dónde está mi hermana? – se alarmo Leafeon.

\- me temo que ha sido secuestrada por un viejo verde, falso variocolor, indecente, cobarde, criminal secuestrador, del mal – dijo Abi apareciéndose ahí de repente, dejado a todas en la duda.

\- ¿qué? – preguntó Servine sin poder creer aquello.

\- oh sí, esto es malo – afirmo Abi, que luego se calmo para explicarles todo…

\- MI HERMANA – grito Leafeon entrando en pánico.

\- tranquila, solo quiere la evidencia que tengo en mi celular, pero ya tengo un plan, no vamos a dejar que se salga con las suyas, el secuestro es un crimen, pero es algo menor, es solo un tonto que se niega a perder, no es un verdadero criminal al cual temer – dijo Abi segura.

-Abi, esto es la vida real, se salió de nuestras patas, ya es hora de llamar a la policía – dijo Fletchinder preocupada.

\- No sé tú, pero yo no quiero que mis padres se enteren de que me metí en este embrollo, sobre todo que traicione su confianza, los adultos no entenderá lo que quisimos hacer, y tampoco quiero preocupar al padre de las Eevee, y mucho menos que Ivysaur y los chicos sepan esto – dijo Bayleef algo nerviosa – es un desastre, se nos escapo de las manos solo porque nos aburrimos, y Abi tiene razón, es solo un tonto, no hay armas de fuego ni verdaderos criminales involucrados, podemos arreglar esto por nosotras – trato de animar a todas.

\- Bayleef, sé razonable, Si le damos lo que quiere, no habrá servido de nada, es hora de rendirnos – dijo Servine frustrada.

\- de hecho Bayleef tiene razón, y es archivo de celular, es fácil conseguir copias, ojala tuviéramos a alguien que pueda comenzar a difundir sobre esto – dijo Abi.

Entonces Devi recordó a la pokemon que tenía congelada en un armario.

\- tengo a alguien, pero será difícil de convencer en este mismo instante – dijo Devi tímida, pero comenzaba a animarse por ese plan, ya había llegado lejos, porque no.

\- bien, entonces necesitamos un seguro, y ya que es un idiota de categoría, sé que sonara raro, pero hay que combatir fuego con fuego, o mejor dicho secuestro con secuestro – dijo Abi, entonces todas la miraron raro.

\- Abi, exageraste un poco – dijo Braixen incomoda.

\- no lo digo en serio, hay que tener un respaldo, además es fácil, ya sabemos que los otros cuatro que participan en esto son el hitmonchan, el Charmeleon y ese lucario, además del luxray – dijo Abi – y ellos tres siguen aquí – planteo Abi.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – pregunto Fletchinder arriesgándose.

Abi sonrió y les conto su plan…

La fiesta oficialmente estaba muerta, todos incluyendo los organizadores y las chicas estaban afuera, Abi estaba dentro esperando, fingiendo limpiar. Lucario era el objetivo, por su edad, se notaba que era mayor porque ya concia esfera aural, por lo cual tenía más nivel y a menos que entrenara como loco, o también traficara caramelos raros, era imposible que obtuviera ese novel estando en secundaria, por lo tanto al igual que Alex, llevaba un buen tiempo metido en eso, y posiblemente era un socio más importante que los otros dos. Lucario vigilaba por los exteriores, y fue casi perfecto, pues se alejo de los otros dos, iba caminando quitándose la pintura que traía encima, entonces una llamarada lo golpeo por detrás, ese lucario volteo, resisto el golpe por el nivel, entonces un látigo cepa lo tomo de los pies, este trato de zafarse, cuando otro látigo cepa lo tomo de las patas, se disponía a gritar cuando una nitro carga cayó del cielo, evitando que gritara, y el golpe de gracia fue otra nitro carga que cayó del cielo sobre su cabeza. Una vez inconsciente, Braixen salió de su escondite.

\- aun no puedo creer que funcionó – dijo ella sorprendida por que el plan de Abi resulto.

\- ok, hay que llamar a Abi, de prisa – dijo Bayleef también asombrada de tener atado a ese pokemon.

Servine también salió de su escondite y Fletchinder aterrizo, sin duda era impresionante haberlo logrado, Servine entonces llamo a Abi. Abi salió de la fiesta de nuevo con el carrito con el cubo de basura, con el pretexto de limpiar la fachada. Abi llego al lugar indicado, y se deshizo de su disfraz. Ese lucario estaba atado completamente con la tela de los vestidos de las chicas, lo pusieron al basurero, y se lo llevaron.

Flareon recién despertaba, estaba en una sala de estar cualquiera, excepto que parecía que no habían limpiado en algun tiempo, estaba atada y amordazada, entonces recordó lo que había sucedido, aquello no era bueno.

\- Hola – le dijo Alex que apareció – sabes normalmente no traigo chicas a casa – dijo muy tranquilo.

Flareon quemo la mordaza de su boca.

\- esto llego muy lejos, libérame, seguro que mis amigas llamaran a la policía – dijo ella molesta y segura.

\- solo les pedí como rescate que me entreguen toda la evidencia que tiene sobre mis fiestas, así me gano la vida, si tu amigas son sensatas sobre todo esa tal "Abi" no tendremos problemas – dijo Alex y se alejo caminado – por cierto no grites, molestaras a los vecinos – dijo confiado.

Flareon sabía que usaría una cuerda a prueba de fuego era cuidadoso, y no solo eso, era un farsante, se notaba que esa era la casa de sus padres, lo sabía porque habían posavasos en la mesa de centro de sala, y la decoración era de buen gusto, sin duda un mujer vivía ahí, su mamá, ese Luxray era joven, pero no era el huérfano mártir que fingió ser con ella toda la noche, la basura no llevaba ahí más una semana, lo habían dejado solo en casa, aquello era desesperación, lo que quería era asustar a las amigas de Flareon para salirse con la suya, solo eso, ese no era un criminal, entonces Flareon se mantuvo tranquila, buscando con la mirada algo que usar para liberarse, ella sabía que los Luxray veían a través de las paredes, y este en particular posiblemente la vigilaba a través de la pared.

Alex en la cocina, al lado, entro en pánico, se sentía desesperado "mis padres me van a matar si se enteran, si llaman a la policía estoy muerto, no por favor que funciones", entonces recordó que tenía que llamar, tomo su celular y busco el numero de Luca, el lucario que lo ayudaba con sus fiestas desde siempre.

\- Luca ¿ubicaste a sus amigas o al saboteador? – pregunto Alex a penas contestaron.

\- lo siento, Luca no puede contestar su llamada ahora – dijo la voz de Abi, en tono de operadora telefónica – si pero si desea puede recuperar a su cómplice, en un intercambio de rehenes en el lugar marcado a la hora marcada, y no importa que venga con compañía, lo estaremos esperando – dio Abi sin perder el tono y luego colgó.

\- Lo tenemos chicas, estaba desesperado en muy maldito, travestido, viejo verde, falso variocolor, secuestrador, pseudo criminal, del mal – dijo Abi muy complacida.

\- no puedo creer que fue tan fácil – dijo Bayleef.

\- habla por ti, no tienes idea de lo que tuve que sufrir para descongelar a esa Loopuny además de tener que explicarle todo, y disculparme con ella, sin llamarla chismosa – se quejo Devi.

\- ya basta las dos, esto no ha terminado, seguro llevaran refuerzos, y algo me dice que no solo serán el Charmeleon y el Htmonchan.

\- No importa, preparadas para todo chicas – anunció Abi – ahora en marcha, la hora fijada se acerca.

En ese momento Loopunny, aun con frio por haber sido congelada comenzó a publicar en diferentes redes sociales sobre esas fiestas, ahora se sentía tonta haber ido, a suerte su pareja se enfermo, era un publicación sencilla en forma de advertencia con fotos de Alex, descripción del "_modus operandi"_, sobre la discriminación a las chicas, entre otras cosas, la advertencia era texto y una collage de fotos en una sola imagen, perfecto para las redes sociales, y quizá se difundiría más rápido, pero era más de media noche, de hecho eran casi las dos de la mañana, aunque sin duda haber tenía 3 compartidos en 5 minutos era una buena señal. Esa Loopuny se arrepintió, esa noche fue con sus amigas aun Karaoke, pero ahí un Dewott al parecer muy loco la beso, y luego de que se lo saco de encima, las invitaron a ella y a sus amigas a esa fiesta privada y exclusiva, muy romántica, donde un chico "peleo por ella", se sintió muy enojada, pero bueno, que más podía hacer, al menos haría algo bueno por el resto de las chicas, además sabía que el grupo de Devi la vengaria.

Fletchinder se adelanto volando a las demás, y lo vio, Alex llego al lugar en auto, Fletchinder logro ver a Flareon atada en la parte de atrás, y sí, estaba no solo con los dos que ya conocían, sino también un arcanine, y un Hawlucha. Fletchinder ser fue volando para advertirles a las demás y pensar en una estrategia.

En ese momento Alex perdía la calma, intentaba parecer frio y calculador frente a Flareon, pero no podía resistirlo.

\- voy a enloquecer, esto nos rruinara – dijo Alex.

\- tranquilo, esas chicas recibirán su merecido – dijo el arcanine.

\- además, son solo unas chicas, novatas de secundaria, ¿Qué es lo peor que un novato de secundaria podría hacer? – dijo el Hawlucha confiado.

En ese momento el Hawlucha sintió un terrible dolor en la cola, alguien le había arrancado las plumas de la cola.

\- ¡POR ROBARTE A MI CHICA, POLLO ENMASCARADO! – le grito frenético un Quilladin, que luego huyo con las plumas de la cola del Hawlucha en las patas, corría muy veloz para ser un Quilladin, parecía estar loco.

\- regresa aquí – le ordeno molesto, intento perseguirlo a vuelo, pero se cayó, y cuando se levanto del piso aparecieron otros iniciales adolescentes que también corrían como locos, tras el Quilladin.

\- ¿Qué acababa de pasar? – se alarmo Alex.

\- unos niños locos corriendo por aquí – dijo el hitmonchan.

Flareon no entendía nada de lo que oia, le habían dendado los jos, así que no pudo ver nada, pero era raro, por un segundo ella juraba haber oído a Quilladin gritar, eso la hizo temer, ¿le habían avisado a los chicos?, pero bueno, ella confiaba en las demás.

Abi apareció sola, con el cubo de basura con Luca dentro.

\- bien, hola Alex un gusto conocerte, yo soy Abi, y aquí está tu amigo Luca – dijo seria y desafiante, entonces vio la cola pelada de Hawlucha – ¿Qué le paso a tu colita? Esta tan rosada y pelona, creí que ibas a traer matones, no pelones – se burlo Abi sin poder evitar reírse.

\- Chardz, es la chica fea que rechazamos – le dijo al Charmeleon, Hitmonchan recordando todo con molestia.

\- fea, no sé si ya te lo dije, pero fea tu cara y tu maquillaje, te ves ridiculo, pintado de cuerpo entero, eso supera cualquier maquillaje – dijo Abi muy juguetona.

\- así que se quieres un intercambio, cuales son los términos – dijo Alex serio, aunque claro que por dentro era un mar de nervios.

\- es simple, es un intercambio, me das a Flareon sana y salva, y yo te doy a Luca, simple, sin trucos, y tus matones pelones fuera – dijo Abi.

\- ¿y la información sobre las fiestas? – dijo Alex.

\- tranquilo, te dejare mi celular 5 minutos para que borres lo que encuentre, o 10, para que revises hasta el último archivo, sin cargo, gratis de oferta, pero claro que no volverás a hacer estas fiestas de conquista – dijo Abi.

\- trato hecho – dijo Alex confiado, enserio una chica que había logrado meter a Luca a un cubo de basura era tan ingenua, él seguiría haciendo sus fiestas, de algun modo.

Abi le entrego su teléfono, entonces Alex reviso, encontró fotos, las típicas de amigos, familia, unas selfies, entonces se sorprendió esa chica tenía novio, música, no había audios sin nombre, y nada de menos de 4 minutos, en mensajes, no habían mensajes enviados con contenido multimedia, entonces no se lo mando a nadie. Todo en orden. Alex le devolvió su celular, después de borrar los videos acusatorios.

\- ahora Flareon – dijo Abi.

\- que Hit revise que está ahí – dijo Alex con nerviosismo.

\- muéstrame a Flareon sana y salva, y dejare que mire – le dijo Abi.

\- de acuerdo – dijo Alex creyendo que todo acaba.

Saco a Flareon del auto vendada.

\- aquí esta ella – dijo Alex.

\- Hola Abi, sabía que harías un locura para salvarme, por cierto, descuida, solo podría secuestrarme hasta que sus padres volvieran a casa – dijo Flareon confiada pero aun con los ojos vendados, pero escucho a Abi.

Hit el hitmonchan, reviso el cubo de basura y ahí estaba Luca.

\- jefe, sí es Luca – anuncio Hit.

\- suéltala, y Hit, podrá llevarse el basurero, y podremos olvidarnos del asunto – dijo Abi.

\- bien – dijo Alex soltándola.

Hit se llevo el basurero y Abi desato a Flareon.

El grupo de falsos variocolor ya se iba, hacia su auto, hawlucha muy molesto por haber perdido la cola, cuando escucharon por detrás.

\- ALEX – le grito Abi, llamando la atención de todo el grupo – sé que me mentiste en esa parte del trato del celular, volverás a hacer las fiestas, así que yo también rompí mi parte del trato, esperero que no te moleste, pedazo de basura, adiosito – dijo Abi, y ella y Flareon salieron corriendo.

\- DETENGANLAS – gritó Alex apresurándose a lanzar el ataque volvió cruel contra Abi, pero ella lo evito subiéndose a un árbol.

En ese momento un Golpe aéreo muy veloz cayó sobre Hit, Y un psicorrayo sobre el hawlucha, una concha filo contra el arcanine, Abi uso excavar tras saltar del árbol y se fue contra Luxray, en repetidas ocasiones huyendo hacia los arboles, y acertando varios golpes, mientras una cola dragón mandaba lejos al Charmeleon, fue muy rápido y confuso. Pero al final todos ellos estaban derrotados, entonces las chicas los rodearon.

\- te dije que mis amigas se encargarían – dijo Flareon.

\- Devi ¿nos haces los honores? – pregunto Abi.

\- será un placer – dijo Devi y usando pistola agua los baño a todos haciendo que la pintura se le chorreara.

AL final todas se fueron de ahí. Y regresaron a la casa de Bayleef.

\- ¡Que noche! – dijo Servine poniéndose de nuevo la pijama.

\- fue de locos, aun no puedo creer que secuestramos a alguien – dijo Fletchinder.

\- y no puedo creer que fui secuestrada – dijo Flareon.

\- esperen a que Grotle, Monferno y Prinplup sepan de esto – dijo Abi entusiasmada, entonces todas las chicas se miraron unas a otras.

\- Grotle enloquecerá si se entera de esto – dijo Leafeon – él es tan bueno y tranquilo, no quiero que se alarme por lo que paso – dijo ella algo culpable.

\- Charmeleon es celoso, enloquecerá si sabe que estuve bailando con otra persona, no es infidelidad, pero tampoco quiero explicarle esto, nos metimos en muchos problemas – dijo Braixen.

\- es cierto, no hicimos nada malo, pero tratar de explicar esto es demasiado – dijo Bayleef.

\- y pensar que ahora mismo deben estar llenos de comida chatarra, durmiendo después de solo haber tonteado toda la noche – dijo Devi sonriendo pensando que estaban bien.

\- sí, ahora que lo pienso esto es demasiado – dijo Abi sentándose en el suelo exhausta.

\- Entonces que sea nuestro secreto chicas, esto solo se queda entre nosotras – dijo Servine tranquila.

\- muy bien, entonces todas juremos guardar esto – dijo Bayleef.

Y todas asintieron. Braixen entonces pensando en Charmeleon y Frogadier, tuvo una idea.

-recompensemos a los chicos – dijo Braixen de improviso.

\- ¿Por qué? – dudo Servine.

\- por ser bueno, y decente, algunos inmaduros, pero buenos al final, hay cada idiota, y nosotras tuvimos suerte – dijo Braixen.

\- no es mala idea, podríamos llevarles la comida, de todos modos, seguro que para ahora ya se les acabo la chatarra necesitaran algo de comida real más tarde – dijo Bayleef, y luego un poco más agresiva – y de paso que inicien a Braixen que no es justo que se olviden de eso.

\- muy bien, peor dado mi último desastre culinario por favor no me pidan que cocine – bromeo Abi.

Todas se entusiasmaron por esa idea, ya era hora de dejar la locura de lado, Flareon entonces se puso pensativa, a diferencia de las demás, ella si iba, no sería recibida con un abrazo o un beso, sino con la pelea que quedaba pendiente entre ella y Quilava. Leafeon la vio y se le acerco.

\- ¿ocurre algo? – Se preocupo – ¿Alex te hizo algo? – preguntó Leafeon.

\- no, más bien deberías preocuparte por él, debiste ver cuando le queme la cara – dijo Flareon para tratar de disimular.

\- no es so ¿verdad? – le Leafeon sabiendo que ocurría.

\- Aun quiero a Quilava, pero es insoportable, peleamos mucho, sé que vamos a terminar pronto, pero aun lo quiero – dijo Flareon frustrada.

\- oye, todas las veces que pelearon, Quilava siempre te pidió disculpas, el trabaja duro en el teatro, hace unos meses no sabía ni que cantaba, y míralo ahora, se esfuerza por ti, y aun así eres dura con él, deberías dar una pata a torcer a ver qué pasa – le dijo Leafeon.

Flareon entonces se decidió a disculparse con Quilava, y después de planear la comida y de Braixen le enviara a Charmeleon un mensaje para que llamara apenas pudiera todas se fueron a dormir, como si nada hubiera pasado… Esta historia continuara.

**Nota: Sorry por subirlo tarde, de nuevo, bueno entienden, comenten sus opiniones, porque creo que se salió un poco de contexto, bueno a continuación haré un pequeño especial de navidad de los iniciales, nos leemos pronto. **


	36. Un Cuento de Navidad (parte 1)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 3: El Regreso de los iniciales**

UN CUENTO DE NAVIDAD (parte 1)

Quincena de diciembre en la secundaria pokemon, y ya se podía sentir el ambiente navideño, hacia una semana había comenzado a nevar, y el frio se sentía, la navidad alegraba a muchos de una u otra forma, ya sea por los días sin escuela por los feriados, lo agradable del clima nevado, la comida de las fiestas, o simplemente el espíritu de paz y unión de esas celebraciones. Pero claro a no a todos les afecta el espíritu navideño.

Grovyle acababa de llegar a la escuela, estaba enfundado en un grueso abrigo negro y largo, pero aun así se le congelaba la cola, las pesadas botas de nieve lo hacían moverse torpe, odiaba tener el cuello largo pues así las bufandas solo le cubrían una parte del cuello, y odiaba aplastar la hojas de su cabeza con el aquel gorro de lana. Pero tenía frio, y esto lo ponía del humor.

\- hola Grovyle – de repente apareció Servine, que lo saludo con amabilidad y con una sonrisa, quizá a ella el frio también le molestaba, pero no mucho, y ella adoraba las fiestas.

\- hola – respondió Grovyle desganado – ACHUUUU – estornudo – rayos, esto no podría ponerse peor, que asco – dijo buscando en su mochila un pañuelo de papel.

\- vaya humorcito que tienes – dijo Servine ligeramente ofendida por la mala actitud de su novio.

\- es el estúpido frio, estoy en esta estúpida ropa invernal y aun así se me congela la cola, soy un reptil, tengo la sangre fría, y para colmo soy tipo planta, y eso empeora por el hecho de que mi mega-evolución es tipo Dragón, eso multiplica por cuatro mis razones para odiar el frio – se quejo Grovyle.

\- sabes, no se te congelaría la cola si usara un tapa-cola – dijo Servine resignándose al mal humor de Grovyle.

Un tapa-cola era algo como un calcetín para la cola, las chicas los usaban, pero los machos tenía ciertos complejos para usar esas cosas, por más que hubiesen modelos para hombre, y el orgullo de Grovyle no se lo permitiría. De hecho ese momento Servine llevaba uno puesto, lucia bien, era color turquesa con líneas doradas, que iban bien con la bufanda dorada que llevaba Servine, sobre su chaqueta turquesa.

\- olvídalo, es una tontería – dijo finalmente Grovyle para evitar el tema, sino Servine seguiría insistiendo en ponerle un vergonzoso tapa-cola.

\- bien, entonces dime ¿tengo que obsequiarte algo por navidad? – pregunto Servine tranquila.

\- ¿y esa pregunta? – cuestiono Grovyle aun de malas.

\- solo quiero saber, no quiero llegar el día de navidad con un regalo para ti y que tu no tengas nada para mi, ni que tu tengas un regalo para mi, sin yo tener nada que darte, somos pareja, ahora las cosas no son tan simples – dijo Servine con mucha honestidad, algo desafiante.

\- entonces guarda tu dinero, querida, ahorro es progreso – dijo ligeramente burlesco – la navidad no me agrada – dijo Grovyle con un gesto no muy agradable.

Servine estaba llegando a su límite, no quería pelear, así que guardo la compostura.

\- Sabes Grovyle, solo te falta decir "pamplinas" y ser peludo para ser la perfecta combinación entre el Grinch y Ebenezer Scrooge, porque incluso ya eres verde – dijo Servine y se alejo de Grovyle apresurando el paso. Eso no pintaba bien.

El trió de Kanto había llegado a la escuela, llevaban hablando desde hacía un buen rato sobre, un asunto simplemente no deberían haber tocado, o habían prometido no tocar, todo culpa del culpable original, Wartortle, todo sobre cierta pokemon que solo vio una vez, de la que se enamoro, y que pinto las garras de Charmeleon, si bien se salvo de ser convertido en sopa de tortuga, estaba de nuevo en problemas.

\- … ¿Qué significa cuando una chica rechaza tu solicitud de amistad en poke-book? – insistía Wartortle.

\- significa que no quiere saber nada de ti, acéptalo Wartortle se acabo, y no deberías haber intentado buscarla, prometimos que todo lo que paso esa noche no paso – dijo Charmeleon frustrado.

\- Wartortle, a Warly desde el principio no le agradabas, por eso te evita – dijo Ivysaur.

\- como va a evitarme, si yo podría ser el amor de su vida, me creare un poke-book falso para hablar con ella, y si no funciona, bueno será nuestra compañera el próximo semestre, y ya verán, será mi chica – dijo Wartortle muy decido.

\- ¿eso no es acoso? – planteo Ivysaur para hacerlo desistir.

\- no, es ser romántico – insistió Wartortle.

\- Dado que una de tus últimas ideas, casi me cuesta la vida, no creo que debas insistir con nada, en especial con una chica que conocimos por intoxicarnos con Red Tauros – dijo Charmeleon molesto.

\- ya sabes que lo lamento, además, tu invitaste a Braixen a salir por una apuesta con Monferno, y ahora son una gran pareja, déjame también a mi tener la oportunidad de enamorarme – dijo Wartortle y apresuro el paso muy decidido.

\- Pobre, está completamente enamorado, y apenas la conoce – comento Ivysaur en voz baja.

\- yo solo espero que no termine mal para nosotros – dijo Charmeleon.

\- saben, creo que pediré que el amor de Warly sea mi regalo de navidad – dijo Wartortle, dejando a sus amigos muy raros e incómodos.

Quilava y Croconaw se cercaron.

\- Hola chicos – saludo Croconaw tranquilo.

Y los tres iniciales de Kanto respondieron el saludo.

\- ¿Qué tal? – preguntó Quilava a la ligera.

\- pues Wartortle está loco por la chica que conocimos la noche que prometimos olvidar, Warly, a pesar de que no debería haberla vuelto a buscar, ha estado acosándola por poke-book – dijo Charmeleon desahogándose.

\- no puede ser, ella sabe lo que no deberíamos comentar, Wartortle – le reclamo Quilava.

\- hasta yo guardo el secreto – dijo Croconaw.

\- nadie los enojo a ustedes cuando se enamoraron, déjenme intentarlo – reclamo Wartortle.

\- Wartortle, lo que nos preocupa es que no tengas la capacidad, y también, lo que hay de por medio, ella sabe que paso – explico Ivysaur.

\- ok, prometo no volverme a meter en problemas, pero eso no impedirá que en mi carta a Papá Delibird, el amor de Warly encabece la lista – dijo Wartortle bromeando cursimente.

\- oye, a Papa Delibird no se puede pedir eso, además tú debes estar en la lista de los pokemons malos por lo que hiciste – dijo Croconaw molesto.

Eso saco a la luz un tema que se había olvidado desde la navidad pasada. Papá Delibird, según el mito era un Delibird gigante y gordito, que hacía juguetes en el polo norte para los pokemon buenos, y los entregaba en su trineo tirado por stantlers mágicos voladores cada navidad. De la clase de mitos que uno cree al ser pequeño, pero Croconaw seguía creyendo en él, y aunque sus amigos para evitar que llegase a la secundaria aun creyendo en eso, trataron de persuadirlo de que Papá Delibrid no existía, no lo lograron.

En eso alguien cayó del techo.

\- ¿te burlas o de verdad eres de los pocos creyentes de nuestra edad de Papá Delibird? – pregunto Frogadier incorporándose después de haberlos emboscado a todos.

\- pues claro que creo – dijo Croconaw algo confundido.

\- bien, entonces considérate parte de mi equipo – dijo Frogadier dejando a todos raros.

\- ¿qué equipo? – dudo Croconaw.

\- un equipo que busca reunir evidencias para demostrarles a todos los demás que en realidad, Papá Delibird es real – dijo Frogadier muy serio, entonces se quedo quieto mirando a la nada.

Frogadier recordó aquella navidad, después de que su papá se caso con la mamá de Braixen.

FLASHBACK NAVIDEÑO

Un pequeño Froakkie despertaba en mitad de la noche, porque tuvo una pesadilla, asustado y confundido salió de la cama, y fue hacia la cocina para tomar un dulce, calmarse y volverse a dormir, pero de repente lo vio, un Delibird en su sala era uno normal, pero dejo regalos y volaba entre chispas, luego salió volando por la chimenea, Froakkie, lo siguió por la ventaba y ahí vio a aquel Delibird enorme volando en un trineo con Stantlers, Froakkie entonces lo vio marcharse en el trineo, pero Papá Delibird lo saludo con la mano al verlo, y el pequeño Froakkie reviso sus regalos, pero no los abrió, aun no era la hora de hacerlo, pero saco de una de las medias colgadas, un Shuriken de juguete, el cual atesoro por siempre, recordándole la noche que presencio aquello…..

REALIDAD

\- …Frogadier, Frogadier ¿estás bien? – se preocupo Charmeleon.

\- en realidad sí – dijo Frogadier sonriendo levemente.

\- que susto me diste, ahí tieso, mirando al vacio – dijo Charmeleon nervioso.

\- descuida, y Croconaw no lo olvides, cuento contigo – dijo y volvió a subirse al techo para irse.

\- ven no soy el único que aun cree en Papá Delibird – dijo Croconaw orgulloso.

Los iniciales de Kanto y Quilava se miraron entre ellos, esa sí sería una extraña navidad, en especial porque ahora tenían dos pokemons creyentes de quienes preocuparse.

Por otra parte como siempre la entrometida de los asuntos de la escuela, alias la alumna que siempre se presta como voluntaria y representante de cualquier cosa, ganándose la simpatía de los maestros, que en este caso vendría a ser Clefairy, estaba muy feliz de nuevo pegando afiches en los murales de la escuela, acerca de una nueva actividad de la secundaria, al parecer por fiestas navideñas, y quizá como remplazo del ya oficialmente cancelado concurso de belleza, "El Premio Caridad" al parecer buscaba iniciativas CREATIVAS para ganar dinero para obras benéficas de la comunidad, bastante adorable, pues la escuela premiaba a los alumnos ganadores, con puntos extras en asignaturas elegidas, al igual que con una serie de beneficios estudiantiles, que si bien eran cosas menores, llegaban a ser atractivas. Clefairy terminaba de pegar el último afiche, cuando Monferno vio el anuncio, se intereso en este, al parecer iban a haber tres ganadores, los que juntaran la mayor cantidad de dinero, los que lograran más conciencia, y los que presentaran la propuesta más creativa, pero sin duda lo de "CREATIVAS" en mayúscula y el hecho de prometer puntos extra, fue lo que le intereso, para Monferno no iba ser una linda navidad si sus notas seguían como estaban, y por más que tuvo una transformación increíble, sus notas seguían siendo vergonzosas, aprobando con la nota mínima, si aprobaba.

Monferno le tomo una foto al afiche con el celular y de repente capto la atención de Clefairy.

\- ¿piensas inscribirte? – pregunto ella mirándolo con asombro.

\- si pos – dijo Monferno tranquilo sin prestarle atención.

\- Esta es una actividad que busca promover el espíritu de la caridad entre los estudiantes, y el apoyo a la comunidad, no es un juego – dijo Clefairy como reclamando, al parecer no le gustaba la idea de que alguien con el pasado de Monferno participase.

\- oye, tengo derecho y también oportunidad – dijo Monferno ofendido.

\- pues no podrás contra mí, mis intenciones son puras, a diferencia de las tuya, y haré algo increíble por los demás, así que ni lo intentes – dijo Clefairy y se retiro.

Monferno ahora se sentía ofendido, lo admitía, fue un tonto en el pasado, pero ahora que el trió de Sinnoh se había reunido, ellos y Abi seguían esa rara tradición de velar por el bien, aunque eso significara algunas rarezas. Monferno ya no solo quería ayudar, o conseguir puntos extra, ahora era personal. Miraba mal a Clefairy mientras se iba.

\- lo sé, ella también me cae muy mal, se cree muy buena, pero cuando algo malo pasa no hace nada, no se ensucia las patas por el bien, la aplastaremos, cariño – dijo un voz detrás de él, se volteo asustado y era Abi.

\- ¿what? – dudo Monferno.

\- ya me oíste, ganaremos el premio caridad, tu, yo y quien se nos una – dijo Abi muy decidida.

\- bien dicho baby – dijo Monferno animado por ver que tenía el apoyo de Abi.

Y de este modo comenzaba la guerra de caridades más sangrienta de la secundaria pokemon.

Pero esa época prenavideña, no solo eran problemas. Marshtomp y Combusken estaban tranquilos, tratando de alejarse del típico mal humor navideño de Grovyle, cuando un mensaje de texto le llego a Combusken, y este saco su celular para revisar, entonces sonrió.

\- ¿mensaje de Fletchinder? – pregunto Marshtomp guiñándole el ojo a Combusken y dándole golpecitos con su codo.

\- no, es de mi mamá – dijo Combusken tranquilo mientras le escribía una respuesta, Marshtomp no resistió la curiosidad, así que le quito el teléfono a su amigo, y vio el mensaje que lo hizo sonreír "Combusken, ya llego el paquete que ordenaste" y combusken iba a enviarle "gracias mamá, guárdalo con cuid…" no lo había terminado de escribir. Combusken recupero su celular.

\- ¿Qué cosa ordenaste? – le preguntó Marshtomp.

\- mi aniversario de este mes con Fletchinder será justo el día de navidad, así que quise hacerle un regalo especial y por fin llego – dijo Combusken tranquilo enviando el mensaje a su madre.

\- bien y dime ¿Qué es? – preguntó Marshtomp no satisfecho con la respuesta anterior.

-El segundo tomo, de "Dragones místicos", la saga de comics, que inspiro "Gyarados y la Cascada del dragón", original, y la encontré a buen precio – dijo Combusken orgulloso de su hallazgo.

Marshtomp solo puso la boca chueca, no le parecía adecuado lo que Combusken estaba haciendo.

\- Está bien que trabajen en un comic juntos, y que a ambos les gusten esas cosas, pero las chicas no quieren un comic viejo por navidad – dijo Marshtomp tratando de guiar a su amigo.

\- Gyarados y la Cascada del dragón, es su película favorita, le va a gustar – dijo Combusken seguro.

\- pero, se trata de tu novia, es navidad, las chicas se ponen más tiernas, ya sabes, todo el rollo sentimental de la época, así que creo que deberías cambiar la idea – dijo Marshtomp seguro.

\- no lo sé, Fletchinder es diferente – dijo Combusken, pero ya dudando.

\- oye, sé de lo que hablo, habrá que buscar otra opción, vamos no es tan difícil hacer feliz a una chica, las chicas quieren cosas lindas, detalles, no quieren objetos de colección – dijo Marshtomp.

\- bueno, supongo que no es tarde para cambiar de idea – dijo Combusken algo temeroso de equivocarse, era cierto que el amor por ese tipo de cosas era lo que lo unía a Fletchinder, pero a la vez ese tipo de cosas realmente no inspiraban romance, así que quizá si estaba en un error.

Marshtomp lo hacía creyendo que estaba en lo correcto, sin embargo, se le olvido considerar la posibilidad de que Combusken no se hubiera equivocado.

En clase de Herbolaria, La Maestra Roserade, mando a sus alumnos a decorar el invernadero de la escuela, el mal humor navideño de Grovyle se disipo por un rato, pues estaba a gusto dentro del invernadero sin tener que usar la molesta ropa invernal, pero claro que decorar, no le gustaba para nada, así que al final era lo mismo. Servine con ayuda de Bayleef se encargaba de poner adornos a un pino enano, cuando vio a Grovyle con esa cara de "odio todo".

\- que frustración – dijo Servine algo resignada.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – dudo Bayleef ante la actitud de Servine.

\- preguntale a Grovyle, esta mañana lo saludo de buen humor y el solo me mira con esa cara, le pregunto si quiere algo por navidad, y me dice que no le gusta la navidad, es un gran imbécil – se quejo Servine.

\- qué horror, pero sabes, sí a él no le gusta la navidad, déjalo, no arruines tu navidad por él, así al menos podrán pasar bien el año nuevo – dijo Bayleef.

\- sí, pero ¿Cómo alguien puede odiar la navidad? Entiendo que no le guste el frio, pero odiar la navidad, eso es absurdo – dijo Servine.

\- todos aman e pastel de chocolate, yo prefiero el de vainilla, no es tan raro – dijo Bayleef para evitar que Servine siguiera insistiendo con el tema, no quería meterse en los problemas de pareja de ambos, en especial por que se podría considerar a Grovyle su ex.

\- pero, aun así, sino le gusta, no debería arruinarla para los demás, en especial para mí – dijo Servine, y a suerte para Bayleef, se acabó la conversación.

En el almuerzo, Abi y Monferno les comentaron a Grotle, Prinplup, y Leafeon, sobre lo del premio caridad, buscando ayuda, claro que aun no tenían una idea clara de lo querían hacer.

-…si quieren que done dinero, hablen con mi padre, apoya muchas caridades locales por las fiestas – dijo Prinplup.

\- no, se trata de que nos ayudes a hacer la campaña, no queremos tu dinero, claro, así son los pokemons que tienen Money – trato de explicar Monferno.

\- no importa, Grotle, Leafeon ¿Qué dicen ustedes? ¿Sé nos unen? – pregunto Abi.

\- no sé, aun no tiene ningún plan – dijo Leafeon algo tímida.

\- cuenten conmigo, es una buena idea, apoyara a la caridad, y a nadie le caen mal los puntos extra – dijo Grotle.

\- ¡BIEN! – Celebro Abi – ese es mi amigo, diría que es mi chico, pero ahora le perteneces a Leafeon y mi propiedad es Monferno, así queno es adecuado – luego hablo un poco de más.

\- supongo que, me puedo unir, será interesante – dijo Prinplup.

\- cuenten conmigo también – dijo Leafeon menos tímida, ya se estaba acostumbrando al peculiar grupo de amigos que Grotle tenía.

\- Ahora gente, solo tenemos que pensar en una gran idea de una iniciativa creativa, que lucre bien, y que cree conciencia – dijo Monferno tomando las riendas, mientras sacaba una hoja de papel y un lápiz – ahora señores, y señoritas, denme ideas…

Y así comenzó, claro que no tenían un plan, solo anotaron muchas ideas en esa hoja de papel.

A Pignite y Dewott les faltaban, a cada uno 5 horas de servicio comunitario, para alcanzar el mínimo exigido por la escuela, y estaban en la oficina de proyección social de la escuela buscando como llenar esas horas, o mejor dicho, esperando a que la lista de trabajos disponibles, llegara a sus patas, pues no eran los únicos, y nadie quería perder las vacaciones navideñas por hacer servicio comunitario atrasado, y ellos dos habían llegado tarde. Y cuando la lista llego a ellos solo quedaban los peores trabajos disponibles.

\- bien ¿Qué elegimos? – dudo Dewott mirando desanimado los trabajos de la lista.

\- Limpiar canaletas del techo de la escuela, limpiar baños del albergue de niños, o apalear abono en las huertas orgánicas – dijo Pignite no muy convencido, ambos se miraron, no querían ninguna de estas labores, pero alguien fue en su rescate.

En la oficina entre de repente una profesora que no veían ambos desde primaria, la profesora Luna, una Delcatty, que solía enseñarles arte en primaria, una de esas profesoras amables y buenas que todo el mundo adora.

\- Hola, disculpe, vengo a ver si mi petición fue aceptada, para esos alumnos voluntarios – dijo la profesora a la secretaria, entonces la secretaria se puso a buscar papeles en su archivero.

La delcatty se sentó a esperar entonces vio a sus ex alumnos y sonrió.

\- Oshawott, Tepig, perdón, quiero decir Dewott, y Pignite, hola ¿Cómo les va? – preguntó al maestra amablemente, los reconoció.

\- Muy bien profesora – dijo Pignite feliz de reencontrarse profesora favorita.

\- ¿Qué la trae por la secundaria? – pregunto Dewott.

\- quiero un par de alumnos, para que me ayuden con una actividad en la primaria – dijo la maestra.

Dewott y Pignite se miraron, trabajar con la profesora Luna, era mejor que cualquier otro trabajo voluntario, así que no desperdiciaron la oportunidad, de ofrecerse ahí mismo, sin saber de qué se trataba.

Ya en la salida, Ivysaur y Bayleef salían de la escuela, Bayleef, había olvidado su bufanda en el invernadero, así que iba algo incomoda con el cuello helado.

\- Oye Bayleef, ten – dijo Ivysaur quitándose la bufanda del cuello y poniéndosela a Bayleef.

\- gracias – agradeció Bayleef sonriendo, la bufanda de Ivysaur estaba tibia – pero ¿no te dará frio? – se preocupo.

\- descuida, tengo el cuello corto, y no falta mucho para llegar a casa – dijo Ivysaur tranquilo.

Bayleef de dio un beso en la mejilla, realmente eso había sido muy tierno. Pero la pareja de tipos planta no estaba sola.

\- ves, Ivysaur sí sabe lo que hace – dijo Marshtomp que estaba agazapado al lado de Combusken en un arbusto de por ahí, escondidos espiando.

\- sí, pero ¿Qué eso no debe salir natural? – dijo Combusken dudando – además me está dando cosa estar aquí contigo viendo parejitas – dijo Combusken incomodo.

\- bueno, pero entiendes la idea – dijo Marshtomp seguro – y no te quejes, que te estoy ayudando.

\- bien ¿entonces qué propones? – dijo Combusken, sin saber qué hacer, y ligeramente disgustado, tampoco era un ignorante en cuestiones románticas…

Por otro lado, Braixen estaba al tanto de lo que Frogadier quería hacer esa navidad, y Charmeleon sabía también de esas cosas, y ambos estaban preocupados, tanto por Frogadier como por Croconaw, pero bueno, no era sano para la joven pareja andar pensando en problemas ajenos, y su salvación apareció en medio de la calle.

Había un puesto sobre una carreta, con varios adornos navideños, Charmeleon y Braixen se acercaron, y lo que llamo la atención de Braixen, fue un pequeño ramillete de muérdago.

\- ¿te gusta esa cosa? – pregunto Charmeleon algo nervioso, no recordaba el nombre de esa planta.

\- sí, es linda – dijo Braixen tranquila y sonriendo levemente.

Charmeleon pago por aquel ramillete, cosa que Braixen encontró adorable.

\- sabes, esto es muérdago – dijo Braixen sonrojándose un poquito – la tradición dice que las parejas se besan bajo él – explico Braixen.

\- qué lindo, sí sabía de la costumbre, solo no recordaba el nombre de la planta – dijo Charmeleon.

Iban solos por la calle, así que porque no, tener un momento romántico bajo el muérdago, Charmeleon abrazo a Braixen y pudo el ramillete sobre sus cabezas, Braixen se rio un poco, pero se sentía a gusto. Charmeleon acerco su cara, cuando se escucho.

\- BRAIXEN, BRAIXEN – se escucho por detrás de ellos, acto seguido Frogadier apareció doblando la esquina. Y por vergüenza Braixen se alejo de Charmeleon empujándolo a la nieve.

\- Frogadier ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Braixen avergonzada de haber arrojado a Charmeleon al suelo.

-veras, es que… – entonces Frogadier vio a Charmeleon malhumorado de panza sobre la nieve – sabes Charmeleon, los ángeles de nieve se hacen de espalda, no de panza – le dijo Frogadier.

\- Gracias por la sugerencia, lo tendré en cuenta – dijo Charmeleon fingiendo una sonrisa.

\- ¿en que estaba? Ah sí – rememoro Frogadier – ninguna compañía de juguetes que fabrique Shurikens de plástico, jamás ha fabricado este modelo – dijo Frogadier enseñando el suyo.

\- ¿y eso significa? – dudo Braixen sabía que eso estaría relacionado con lo de Papá Delibird.

\- eso significa, que este fue fabricado por los asistentes de papá Delibird – insistió Frogadier.

\- No estoy segura de que sea una prueba convincente, podría ser de una compañía que cerró, y simplemente no quedan registros – dijo Braixen ayudando a levantarse a Charmeleon.

\- supongo que debo continuar investigando – dijo Frogadier y se fue velozmente.

\- lo lamento tanto Charmeleon – dijo Braixen avergonzada.

\- descuida, no fue tu culpa, fue de Frogadier, pero no fue intencional – Charmeleon suspiro – Croconaw y Frogadier no deberían creer en Papá Delibird, simplemente – dijo Charmeleon serio.

\- ya sé, es hora de que crezcan, pero me gusta ver a Frogadier lleno de ilusión en navidad – dijo Braixen.

-escucha, hay que hacer esto por su bien, no pueden seguir así, hay que convencerlos de que papá Delibird no existe, aunque les arruine la ilusión – dijo Charmeleon decidido.

Y Braixen le dio la razón, aunque con algo de pena.

La pareja se retiro de ahí, el ramillete de muérdago quedo en el piso. Justo por la misma calle llegaron el trió de Sinnoh con Abi y Leafeon, que seguían discutiendo una idea. De la lista de posibilidades, todas habían sido tachadas excepto por la última, que era "Mud-bucket Challenge".

\- …no me parece, es una copia del Ice-bucket Challenge – dijo Prinplup.

\- pues es la última idea de la lista, vamos, a demás es mi idea, no es tan mala – dijo Monferno algo frustrado.

\- cálmate cariño, algo se nos ocurrirá, pero no debe ser una copia, ya sé que tu reto es con lodo, y no con agua con hielo, pero aun así es copia, y debe ser creativa, por lo tanto original, así que me temo que tendremos que comenzar una nueva lista – dijo Abi quitándole la lista a Monferno y tachando su última idea.

\- no creí que fuera tan difícil – dijo Grotle.

\- ¿Por qué no simplemente hacemos un negocio, y usamos el dinero para la caridad? – planteo Leafeon.

\- el concurso es de iniciativas creativas, eso es muy común, hay que pensar en grande – dijo Abi.

Monferno paseo la mirada por el piso en busca de una idea, cuando vio un pequeño ramillete.

\- muérdago – dijo y lo recogió.

\- Monferno, no me lo tomes a mal, pero no pienso besarte bajo el muérdago, no ahora, no quiero decir que no pasara, y tampoco es que lo haya pensado, pero ahora estados rodeados de pokemons, y por más que fuera una cita doble con Grotle y Leafeon, dejaríamos de violinista al pobre Prinplup – dijo Abi.

\- no pos, solo digo, que lo encontré – dijo Monferno algo nervioso.

\- no importa, de todos modos, y descuida no me molesta estar soltero, pero ahora debemos seguir pensando en una idea, no nos va a caer del cielo – dijo Prinplup.

Monferno entonces se quedo divagando un poco en la idea del beso bajo el muérdago con Abi, al inicio, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo interesante de esa costumbre, luego pensó en lo incomodo que sería tener que besar a un extraño, pero tener encima la presión de hacerlo por tradición, y después de un proceso mental muy extraño, Monferno sonrió.

\- ¡EUREKA! – Grito – ya se me prendió el foco – dijo Monferno canturreando.

\- adelante, dinos – dijo Grotle esperando que no fuera una idea tan mala como la ultima.

\- De hecho la idea si nos cayó del cielo, con esto – dijo Monferno enseñando el muérdago.

\- no entiendo – dijo Leafeon.

\- dinámica de pago parecida al Bucket Challenge, pero solo el pago, ponemos los muérdagos en la escuela, si te paras, debes besar, en la mejilla, para salirnos de problemas, al primer pokemon del sexo opuesto que pase, si lo haces donas una cantidad, si no lo haces, tienes que donar el doble de esa cantidad, si uno de los dos quiere y el otro se niega, la personas que se niega debe donar el cuádruple, la conciencia viene, con la premisa "dar amor al prójimo", y si lo publicitamos y lo marketeamos bien, será un éxito, por la presión social – dijo Monferno.

\- ¿Cómo haríamos que paguen? – planteo Prinplup.

\- podríamos hacer que la escuela nos apoye con eso, haciéndolo obligatorio – dijo Leafeon.

-y realmente si lo publicitamos bien, entonces se convertiría en un reto entretenido, ligeramente morboso, pero al final es por una buena causa, esa sí es una buena idea – dijo Abi.

Y así decidieron tomar la iniciativa del muérdago, pero para que lo lograran aun tenían un obstáculo, su propuesta debía ser aceptada por la escuela, y por los besos podría ser algo controversial, pero bueno, era la mejor idea que habían tenido en todo el día, y porque no, era original y creativo.

Faltaban algunos días para navidad, pero no había tiempo que perder, había mucho que hacer, y sin duda ese año seria inolvidable…. (Esta historia continuara).

**Nota: Hola y gracias por leer mi especial navideño, como verán es una historia larga, pero solo saldrá en 2 partes, lo juro, no tendría sentido publicar en enero una historia de navidad, y creo no habrá especial de año nuevo, porque bueno, se me acabaron las semanas del año…por navidad regálenme REVIEWs, que yo sé que a todos les gusta que dejen comentarios en sus historias….. les deseo Feliz Navidad a todos, y que nunca encuentren un cartucho maldito de pokemon, y hasta la próxima. **


	37. Un Cuento de Navidad (parte 2)

**Nota: Hola a todos, como prometí, este especial de navidad esta en dos partes, pero como efecto secundario, salió en 18 páginas de word, así que preparados para leer, por otra parte, me temo que la próxima semana me tomare un pequeño receso, solo la próxima semana, pero no se quejen, este solo capitulo, es como 3 capítulos regulares, o dos especiales….les deseo un prospero año nuevo, gracias por disfrutar mis raras ideas, y nos leemos luego.**

**Y por cierto, dejen comentarios, que pronto les traeré un propuesta para celebrar el llegar a los 180 comentarios.**

Nota de GHOST: hola humanos, sé que me extrañaron, pero ahora solo vengo a advertirle a un usuario, cuyo nombre no mencionare, que le dijo "viejo" a la Walker, que no compre cartuchos de segunda mano, que no recoja cartuchos misteriosos de la calle, y que duerma con un crucifijo, sino tengo derecho a divertirme traumatizando a este usuario, porque Ghost_Walker es una chica, mujer, fémina o como gusten, y no le agrada el cambio e genero, en especial cuando ya lo menciono antes. 

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 3: El Regreso de los iniciales**

UN CUENTO DE NAVIDAD (parte 2)

Dewott y Pignite pensaban que el trabajo que tendrían sería fácil, apoyar a la maestra Luna, para una pequeña fiesta de fin de curso para los estudiantes del club de amigos de la artes, un club para hacer que los pokemons pequeños se interesen en el arte, claro que eso creyeron, hasta ver sus trajes, la fiesta iba a ser el viernes, era el miércoles, y con eso llenarían sus horas de servicio comunitario, pero ya comenzaba un largo arrepentimiento al ver un disfraz de duende navideño para Dewott, y un disfraz de Papá Delibird para Pignite, pero bueno, solo iban a tener que distraer a los mocositos, qué era lo peor que podía pasar.

Por otra parte, la confirmación estaba dada, y por fin, el trió de Sinnoh y las chicas podían poner en marchar su plan, la noche anterior Monferno se encargo de crear una página de poke-book, y un canal de Poke-tube, para su campaña, llamada "Desafío muérdago", Leafeon Diseño los carteles con su habilidad artística, y Abi se encargo de diseñar panfletos, Prinplup y Grotle filmaron un video para promocionar el reto entre los adolescentes, y claro, pusieron reglas, y eligieron que el muérdago oficial del desafío, debía ir con una cinta plateada, todos habían trabajado duro, Monferno pensaba subir recopilaciones de los videos del desafío, para llamar más la atención del público. Las reglas estaban dadas, el pokemon que pareciera bajo el muérdago debía darle un beso en la mejilla al primer pokemon del sexo apuesto que viera, si ambos realizaban el reto, debían dar cierta cantidad de dinero, algo módico y razonable, si ambos decidían no participar, estaba bien, pero ambos tenían que dar el doble de la cantidad inicial y abrazarse frente a camaras, y si uno quería hacerlo y le otro no, entonces el que no quería hacerlo, debía pagar él solo el cuádruple de la cantidad, y también alguien más podía pagar el doble, para salvar a un pokemon de hacer el reto. La popularidad del evento se vio reflejada por la cantidad de "me gusta" en la pagina que Monferno había creado, ahí estaba todo sobre la campaña, así solo debían comenzar. Y que mejor modo de hacerlo que usando a sus propios amigos.

-… ¡¿QUE QUIEREN QUÉ?! – enloqueció Charmeleon.

\- no te esponjes Charmeleon, no es la gran cosa – le dijo Monferno queriendo calmarlo.

-NO DEJARE QUE MI NOVIA BESE A MI MEJOR AMIGO – seguía gritando Charmeleon.

\- ¿y donde quedo yo? – se quejo Wartortle, pues lo revocaron al puesto de 2° mejor amigo.

\- a mi también me incomoda, pero cálmate Charmeleon – trato de calmarlo Ivysaur.

\- ¿Por qué dejaría que mi novio bese a otra? es una propuesta indecente – reclamo Bayleef algo molesta.

\- Esto es absurdo – dijo Braixen – me niego a besar a Ivysaur – también reclamo.

Abi miraba aquella escena llena de griterío, entonces se decidió por una solución simple, pues apenas Monferno menciono que querían que Braixen besara a Ivysaur no dejaron que terminaran de explicar el asunto, entonces Abi respiro hondo, y se decidió a hacer algo atrevido. Se acerco a Charmeleon y lo beso… en la mejilla, corto, ligeramente incomodo y como besar a una pared tibiecita. Monferno se quedo con la boca abierta, Charmeleon paralizado con una cara de sorpresa, y todos los demás viendo incómodos.

\- ya sabía que esto es iba a pasar, todo lo bueno que pasa en mi vida, se va – dijo Monferno arrodillado en el piso en tono sombrío y dramático.

\- no exageres cariño, no fue nada, tu le das la misma clase de besos a mi querida suegrita, y seguramente a tu abuela y tías, además tu eres mi monito bonito – dijo Abi tranquila levantando a Monferno del piso – y por algo como eso estaban haciendo tanto escándalo, Charmeleon claro que no es de mi tipo, que asco, sin ofender Braixen, pero no me gustan así, y eso es todo lo que queremos, un besito en la mejilla por caridad, los elegimos a ustedes porque son amigos, y amigas, se tiene confianza, no es la gran cosa – dijo Abi haciendo que las cosas se calmaran.

\- ¿por caridad? – dudo Braixen, pues no habían explicado es parte.

\- es parte de nuestra campaña de caridad "Desafío muérdago", revisen las bases en internet, o lean los afiches están por toda la escuela – dijo Monferno ya habiendo superado su drama.

\- Claro, ayer vi eso, si cumplen el reto donan una cantidad, si no lo hacen, pagan el doble, y si uno se niega y el otro acepta, el que se niega paga el cuádruple, y tiene el eslogan de "dale amor a al prójimo" – dijo Bayleef más calmada recordando lo que leyó.

\- y todos los fondos que consigamos, serán para apoyar al hospital infantil – agrego Abi.

\- es una buena causa – dijo Braixen y Charmeleon volvió a entrar en pánico.

\- ¿quieres hacerlo? Pues si quieres yo pago para que no tengas que hacerlo – dijo Charmeleon aun sin gustarle para nada la idea.

\- de hecho no buscamos que paguen, queremos un video, para promocionar esto, de ustedes haciendo el reto, es algo inocente, solo queremos demostrar a los demás que no hay problema, y de cómo debe hacerse, ya saben, hacer una buena campaña – dijo Monferno.

\- ¿me das permiso Bayleef? – Pregunto Ivysaur, que sabía que no era la gran cosa al final, él quería a Bayleef, y quería ayudar a sus amigos – claro que solo lo haré si estás de acuerdo.

Bayleef se sentía incomoda con ello, pero no era la gran cosa, salvo por el pequeño detalle de que ellos dos… no importaba, al final Ivysaur solo era de ella y ella lo sabía.

\- de acuerdo, solo porque es por caridad, pero luego alejen el muérdago de mi novio – dijo Bayleef de buen humor aunque amenazando ligeramente.

\- de acuerdo, entonces yo lo haré también – dijo Braixen más tranquila, pero al ver a Charmeleon disgustado, lo miro tiernamente y le dijo – es solo un beso en la mejilla, no es nada, además es por algo bueno – dijo Braixen.

Chameleon sabía que no la podía contradecir así que acepto, además, Ivysaur era muy decente como para robarle a su novia, así que bueno.

Monferno filmo, la escena de que Ivysaur supuestamente era sorprendido con el muérdago oficial de la campaña, Braixen aparecía, Abi les indicaba todo sobre "El Desafío Muérdago", luego de eso efectuaban el reto, y pagaban, fin, y todos de vuelta a clases. Monferno editaría el video y lo subiría a la red, y claro Abi se llevo una grata sorpresa cuando Ivysaur y Braixen voluntariamente donaron la cantidad de dinero que debían pagar por el reto, entonces ya podían comenzar.

Servine había estado pensando mucho en el mal humor navideño de Grovyle, y había llegado a una conclusión, no dejaría que eso le arruinara la navidad, cueste lo que cueste. Servine camino por el pasillo, buscando a Grovyle y lo encontró con esa expresión desagradable, se paro firme frente a él, lo miro a los ojos, desafiante, Grovyle ya se esperaba un sermón y un regaño, pero la mirada de Servine se torno dulce.

\- No quiero pelear, Grovyle, tu sabes bien que te quiero, y a pesar de que fue difícil, aquí estamos, aun juntos, somos difíciles, pero de algun modo lo logramos, y no pienso arruinar esto, solo porque yo adoro la navidad, y a ti no te gusta – dijo Servine bastante tierna.

\- me alegra que entiendas que no quiero participar en esta tontería – dijo Grovyle algo animado.

Entonces en los ojos de Servine se vio un brillo malicioso.

\- No me mal interpretes, es insano odiar la navidad, así que no tienes opción, voy a hacer que esta sea la mejor navidad de tu vida, quieras o no – dijo Servine con un tono amenazante.

-jajajajaja no me hagas reír – se burlo Grovyle con ese gesto desagradable.

Acto seguido un látigo cepa le ato el hocico, y otro las patas delanteras, Servine manteniendo la compostura, y con su rehén avanzo tranquila por el pasillo, pues sin duda estaba decidida a lograr su cometido "juntarme con Abi al final sí me enseño algo útil" pensó mientras caminaba.

Combusken estaba aburrido de mirar catálogos en internet de cosas de chicas, el pobre no soportaba más esas cosas, femeninas y peluditas, o linda y costosas, brillantes y extravagantes, pues no sentía que Fletchinder realmente pudiera apreciar eso, Fletchinder era femenina, pero no usaba ni una gota de maquillaje, prefería las cosas simples, prefería ser guerrera y friki que una princesa y niña linda, por eso Combusken la adoraba, y claro por eso mismo seguir los consejos de Marshtomp se hacía tan difícil. Entonces Combusken se choco contra alguien, pues mirar tu celular mientras caminas por el pasillo no es buena idea. Se choco contra el profesor Relicant, y no había profesor más estricto que el profesor Relicant.

\- alumno, no se debe usar el celular en la escuela – dijo el profesor.

\- perdóneme profesor – dijo inútilmente Combusken arrepintiéndose.

\- lo siento, pero confiscare ese teléfono hasta el viernes – sentencio el profesor.

A Combusken no le quedo más remedio, y entrego su celular, sin siquiera poder cerrar, sus múltiples búsquedas.

Croconaw en clases a demás de tomar nota, escribía algo en un papel anexo, durante la clase. Quilava sintió curiosidad, y cuando Croconaw se descuido, tomo el papel y lo leyó "Querido papá Delibird, te agradezco por lo que me obsequiase el año pasado, sé que estoy grande para los juguetes, así que este año te pediré, un hermanito, ya le dije a mi mamá, pero no quiere, así que si puedes te lo agradecería siempre, sé que me porte un poco mal, por el desmadre que tuvimos yo y mis amigos, pero no fue mi intención, y espero no estar en la lista de los pokemons malos, y si aun estoy en la lista de los buenos, también te pido que mis amigos estén bien, sobre todo Quilava que sé que esta nervioso porque la obra se estrenara pronto, incluso te pido que ayudes a Wartortle, que es la vergüenza de los iniciales de tipo agua, pero en realidad no es malo, y te pido que nos ayudes a mí y a Frogadier que también es bueno (y raro) y cree en ti, a demostrarles a los demás tu existencia, gracias y feliz navidad"

Quilava dejo el papel antes de que su amigo lo notara, quizá no era malo que aun creyera en Papá Delibird, pues esa carta lo conmovió.

\- Quilava ¿estás llorando? – le dijo Croconaw que vio los ojos de Quilava húmedos.

\- no, no, ¿Cómo crees?... ah, se me metió un pelo al ojo, que molesto, no estoy llorando, soy un macho y se me metió un pelo al ojo, nada raro – dijo Quilava tapándose la cara, sabiendo que no era convincente, y esperando que Croconaw lo pasara por alto y no hiciera preguntas.

\- que sensible – dijo Croconaw, volviendo a concentrarse en clases.

Quilladin si bien era un chico tranquilo que a menudo pasaba desapercibido, si que estaba en un gran predicamento, todo por una chica, lo cual sin duda era molesto para el tipo planta. Quilladin espiaba a Liligant escondido detrás de uno de los estantes de la biblioteca, ella estaba sentada en uno de los pupitres leyendo un libro, Quilladin sabía que estaba haciendo lo mismo por lo cual regaño a Frogadier, pero no podía evitarlo, solo esperaba que nadie lo viera, y pensara que estaba acosando a Liligant.

\- Quilladin ¿Qué haces? – dijo la voz de Frogadier, lo cual sobresalto al tipo planta. Quilladin volteo, pero Frogadier no estaba detrás de él.

-Aquí arriba – dijo Frogadier, revelando su ubicación sobre el estante.

\- Frogadier, me asustaste, no debes hacer esas cosas – dijo Quilladin.

\- pero si tu esta espiando también – reclamo Frogadier mientras se bajaba del estante.

\- eso es diferente – dijo Quilladin avergonzado.

\- Sí que te gusta, no lo entiendo, y quizá nunca lo entienda, pero si me explicas el problema puedo ayudarte – ofreció Frogadier.

\- no sé, quizá deba dejar de darle importancia – dijo Quilladin.

\- lo que decidas, está bien, pero si me disculpas, debo buscar un libro de psicología infantil – dijo Frogadier, que se fue caminando.

\- ¿"psicología infantil"? – dudo Quilladin en voz alta, sin tener idea de lo que Frogadier planeaba.

En cuanto más lo pensaba Dewott, peor era tener que vestirse de duende en público, pero bueno, con eso completaría sus horas, por otra parte, no quería hacerlo, así que necesitaba que alguien le hiciera entrar en razón, y ese era el trabajo de Servine, así que durante, el almuerzo, la busco, pero al encontrarla no quiso acercarse.

La mesa donde Servine comía estaba llena de duces navideños, chocolate caliente, entre otras cosas que se veían realmente apetecibles, todas sobre un mantel navideño, una linda imagen, pero Servine estaba muy agresiva, metiendo a la fuerza galletas en el boca a Grovyle que se resistía, si quiera a tragar.

\- …COME, algo de esto tiene que gustarte – decía Servine firme y agresiva mientras forzaba a Grovyle a comer.

\- mnnmNm NNmNN mMmm – Grovyle protestaba, pero era imposible saber que decía con la boca llena de todos esos dulces navideños

-NO PROTESTES, si no te hubieras negado, no tendría que obligarte – le decía Servine...

Dewott dio media vuelta entonces, se podía ver una gota de sudor en su nuca, eso era muy raro.

Finalmente las clases terminaron, un paso más cerca al último día de clases del año. Pero el semestre no acabaría con de las vacaciones de navidad, así que era solo un corto receso, pero no para los chicos del Club de teatro, Quilava acaba de enterarse, de que tendría ensayo de teatro durante el 24 y el 26 de diciembre, pero no se podía quejar, al menos descansaría en navidad, pero después del estreno tendría aun mas trabajo, al menos hasta el final de la temporada, luego ya no sería el protagonista, el estreno seria en enero, así que empezaba asustarse, pero bueno, al menos las cosas mejoraban con Flareon, y no era época de preocupaciones, sino de navidad.

Servine arrastraba a Grovyle a una tienda de manualidades, y se notaba que su mal humor empeoraba.

\- odio las manualidades, créeme que estas empeorando las cosas – decía Grovyle al entrar a la tienda, sin duda más disgustado que nunca.

\- sería más fácil si es que lo intentaras, no solo soy orgullosa Grovyle, también soy muy testaruda – dijo Servine.

\- me estas obligando, estás loca si crees que no me restire, esto es tortura, lo detesto, y es repulsivo – dijo Grovyle muy serio.

\- entonces hagamos un trato – dijo Servine.

\- te escucho, pero no prometo nada – dijo Grovyle aun sabiendo que no tenía salida.

\- si es que lo intentas, y por lo menos intentas divertirte o hacer algo con migo por las fiestas, sin mostrarme esa cara idiota, no te obligare a hacer cosas que se que odias, como repostería o manualidades, obligarte a comer, o algo que te exponga al frio – dijo Servine muy firme, pero sonriendo levemente.

\- está bien – acepto Grovyle, solo porque no tenía salida.

Servine avanzo fuera de la tienda.

\- bien, entonces vamos a pasear un rato por la ciudad – dijo Servine más calmada.

Grovyle seguía sin sentirse a gusto, pero estaba obligado y Servine, my decidida, así que solo camino tras ella.

Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que la escuela había acabado. Braixen hacia tarea escuchando música con los audífonos puestos, cuando acabó se retiro los audífonos, bajo a la cocina de su casa para buscar algo de beber, todo bien, entonces cuando bajaba las gradas un olor muy agradable le llego, corrió a la cocina, y vio a su mamá sacando del horno una bandeja de galletas.

\- Hola Braixen, llegaste a tiempo para las galletas – dijo su mamá muy calmada.

\- es una de las mejores partes de la navidad – dijo Braixen tomando una galleta caliente sin ningún problema, y la comió, era la receta de la familia, que se transmitía de una generación a otra, aunque Braixen aun no estaba lista, todas las navidades podía disfrutar de esas galletas.

\- dejare que se enfríen para que tu papá y Frogadier puedan comerlas – dijo su mamá.

\- qué raro que Frogadier no las haya olido, y venido corriendo – comento Braixen.

\- Salió con un amigo, me dijo que estaría en ese parque infantil de aquí cerca, me alegra que se junte con otros pokemons que no sean tú y Quilladin – dijo su mamá tranquila.

\- ¿con quien salió? – preguntó Braixen preocupándose, ¿qué haría Frogadier en un parque infantil?

\- era un Croconaw, creo que se llamaba como su especia, un chico muy amable, ¿lo conoces? Aunque me parece que fueron a hacer tarea o algo así, se llevaron con ellos algunos papeles – dijo su mamá tranquila.

\- sí, es un buen chico – dijo Braixen preocupada. Quilladin le había dicho sobre lo del libro de "psicología infantil" – ya es algo tarde, mejor voy a buscar a Frogadier, nos vemos mamá – dijo Braixen rápidamente, cogió su abrigo del perchero de la sala y salió corriendo a ese parque infantil.

A Braixen no le preocupaba lo que Frogadier hiciera con los niños, sino le preocupaba lo que los padres pudieran pensar. Seguramente tenía algo que ver con el plan sobre papá Delibird. Cuando Braixen llego al parque, vio algo extraño, Croconaw y Frogadier estaban encuestando niños.

\- Frogadier ¿Qué está sucediendo? – le pregunto Braixen.

\- solo hacemos una encuesta – dijo Frogadier poniendo carita inocente.

Braixen le quito una hoja a Frogadier, era una encuesta de 5 preguntas "¿Ayudas en quehaceres de la casa?" "¿crees en papá Delibird?" "¿haces tus tareas?" "¿juegas videojuegos? y ¿Qué juegos?" "¿te peleas con tus padres?".

\- oye, no nos quites los papeles – reclamo Croconaw.

\- ¿Qué planean? – preguntó Braixen preocupada.

\- estamos buscando candidatos, las preguntas fueron diseñadas para buscar niños buenos que aun crean en papá Delibird, en caso de que los padres hagan preguntas, decimos que es un trabajo escolar, y de verdad será parte de mi trabajo sobre papá Delibird para literatura legendaria – dijo Frogadier.

\- ¿para qué buscan candidatos? – siguió insistiendo Braixen.

\- para saber a qué casa ira papá Delibird – explico Croconaw.

\- Ya sé que buscar pruebas pequeñas es inútil, así que montaremos vigilancia la noche de navidad en las casa de los candidatos y los filmaremos todo, ya lo tengo planeado, con evidencia fílmica será irrefutable que existe papá Delibird, no vendrá a nuestras casas porque ya no somos niños, pero eso no evitara que demuestre que es real – dijo Frogadier orgulloso.

\- Frogadier, no pueden espiar casa ajenas, eso está mal – dijo Braixen.

\- no espiaremos, pondremos cámaras de seguridad, que es completamente legal – dijo Croconaw.

\- recuerda que el año pasado en navidad me obsequiaron un set de cámaras, y que pedí quedarme con las cámaras de seguridad que teníamos en la casa de Kalos, y además compre más cámaras con mis ahorros – dijo Frogadier feliz, con cierto brillo en los ojos.

\- Frogadier, es hora de que sepas la verdad… – le dijo Braixen, quería contarle que en realidad ella vio a sus padres, esa navidad dejado los regalos cuando creyeron que los niños dormían, y que ella vio a sus padres buscando shurikens de juguete, pero el brillo de los ojos de Frogadier la hicieron desistir.

\- ¿qué cosa? – dudo Frogadier.

\- pues…mmmm – no pudo – mamá ya termino de hornear las galletas con la receta secreta – anuncio Braixen.

\- genial, oye Croconaw, descansemos por hoy, y ven con nosotros, te encantaran esas galletas –dijo Frogadier muy contento por la noticia.

Sería realmente difícil matar esa ilusión infantil.

Al día siguiente, Monferno se despertó temprano como nunca, si bien el día anterior, habían logrado recaudar buena cantidad de fondos, y ya había subido los primeros videos a internet, por la falta de tiempo, pues solo tenían hasta el martes, tenían que trabajar realmente duro. Monferno como nunca llego a la escuela 10 minutos antes de lo habitual colgó el muérdago de la campaña en la puerta principal de la escuela, y con cámara en mano espero al primer incauto que callera, y sorpresa, se trataba del profesor Slaking. Ese rato por alguna razón, Porigon2 y Rotom estaban también en la escuela.

\- Profesor tiene que participar en el "Desafio Muerdago" – grito Rotom desvergonzadamente.

\- ahí no – dijo Monferno sin saber que esperar, era un profesor no un alumno.

\- No Rotom, no digas nada – dijo Porigon2 con cierto miedo.

En ese momento, Entraron Weavyle y Zoroark a la escuela.

\- esto es épico, el profesor tiene que cumplir con el desafío – dijo Weavyle señalándoselo Zoroark.

\- genial – dijo este, y ambos se acercaron a mirar.

\- Monferno, ¿qué significa esto? – preguntó el profesor molesto.

\- pos vera profe, es parte de una campaña de caridad, ya sabe, estuvimos anunciándola – Monfenro se hizo el simpático – tenga, aquí tiene un folleto que lo explica mejor – dijo Monferno entregándole uno de los folletos que había preparado.

\- Tiene que cumplir profesor, sino que ejemplo nos da a los alumnos – dijo Zoroark.

\- no puedo besar a una estudiante, eso está mal, aunque sea en la mejilla – dijo el profesor.

\- Entonces bese a una profesora – sugirió Rotom.

Entraron, más alumnos, que apoyaron la idea de Rotom, los profesores también debían cumplir el reto, pero claro entre profesores. Los alumnos estaban en la puerta esperando a que una profesora ingresara. El profesor Slaking por la presión de los alumnos, no podría negarse, ni pagando el doble, todos querían ver el espectáculo. Los alumnos enloquecieron al ver a la maestra Masquerain entrar. Monferno no quería filmar, no quería problemas con los profesores, pero entonces Rotom poseyó su cámara y esta se puso a filmar sola.

\- ahí no – volvió a decir Monferno.

La cámara de Monferno era de esas con wi-fi, entonces Rotom subió el video automáticamente.

\- considéralo un favor – dijo Rotom al terminar el trabajo.

Eso podía ser muy malo para ellos, o muy bueno, el Profesor Slaking, no solía ser muy simpático con los alumnos, y la profesora Masquerain, era algo estirada, así que Monferno estaba a punto de tener un ataque cardiaco. Los profesores cumplieron el reto y los alumnos enloquecieron el video estaba en internet, en eso el profesor Slaking se puso en frente de Monferno, y le entrego el dinero. Monferno volvió en sí, y también le cobro a la maestra Masquerain, pero eso no lo salvaba, ninguno de ellos se veía muy feliz. Monferno después de un rato calmándose, envió un mensaje que decía "Reunión de emergencia" a los demás chicos que participaban en el desafío. Llego al punto de reunión aun alterado.

\- ok, estamos en problemas – dijo Monferno y les explico el problema…

-… esto está mal, los profesores no deben ponerse en nuestra contra – comento Prinplup, sin gustarle nada esa situación.

\- quizá pueda hablar con la profesora Masquerain, para que no se moleste – dijo Leafeon.

\- no, debemos tomar medidas en contra de esto, el video está en la red, y los chicos pedirán más videos con respecto a los profesores, estos adolescentes de hoy en día son muy morbosos, así que tengo una idea – dijo Abi.

Leafeon y Grotle eran dos pokemons adorados por los profesores, así que, era una buena idea usarlos a ellos, frente a cámaras, Monferno filmo y edito el video, Abi dirigió, el video básicamente era una disculpa con los profesores que justificaba las acciones sucedidas, por el deseo de ayudar, "si no es un beso es un abrazo" con esa nueva frase, promoviendo la segunda regla del desafío, un video usado para calmar las cosa con los profesores. Al terminar de subirlo, Abi bajo la cabeza ligeramente disgustada.

\- ese Rotom, eso fue muy sucio, sabotearnos, que bajo – dijo Abi molesta.

\- sé que fue sucio, pero no es la gran cosa, solo una de sus travesuras, lo conozco, es un loquillo, antes solíamos hacer negocios, creyó que era divertido, pero no es sabotaje – dijo Monferno.

\- pues sí es, y yo que creía que tendríamos que preocuparnos de Clefairy, sabias que Rotom y Porygon2 son nuestra competencia para el premio caridad – dijo Abi, sorprendiendo a todos – hoy pusieron esto por toda la escuela – era un volante sobre inscripciones para un torneo de juegos multi-jugador online, se tomarían los tiempos, el ganador del torneo recibiría una clave para jugar el demo de un juego muy esperado, pero el resto de participantes pagarían, por cada hora desde su derrota hasta que el último jugador quedase en pie, o sea el que perdiera primero pagaría más que el resto.

\- esos geeks, eso es traición, y eso que Rotom era casi mi amigo – dijo Monferno molesto.

\- esto no crea conciencia, es solo un torneo de juegos para computadora, aun tenemos posibilidad, claro si los profesores no nos descalifican, que esperemos no suceda – dijo Grotle.

-pero aun así, si esto nos arruina, ellos seguro que libran de un fuerte candidato, no veo otras propuestas que sean populares – dijo Leafeon.

Todos con cierto resentimiento tuvieron que volver a clases.

Grovyle al fin estaba tranquilo, sin Servine obligándolo a nada, al menos el trato que tenían lo protegía, por el momento, entonces llego a clases de Estadísticas de Combate, Servine se sentó detrás de él, pero apenas lo saludo tranquilamente. Grovyle se calmo, salió de clases, y su mochila estaba más pesada, entonces reviso, había una caja de madera pintada con motivos de un paisaje invernal, Grovyle la abrió, habían pastelillos de manzana y canela, con un nota que decía "feliz navidad, te quiero". Grovyle frunció el seño, aquello era cursi y exagerado, pero le encantaba el olor de la comida, así que suspiro, al menos ya había conseguido algo bueno para el almuerzo.

En el almuerzo Grovyle busco a sus amigos, y ellos al verlo tranquilo, se sorprendieron.

\- ¿estás bien Grovyle? – pregunto Combusken.

\- bueno, a apartando el frio, y que mi novia ayer tuvo un episodio de psicosis navideña, todo bien – dijo Grovyle sacando la caja de su mochila – al menos conseguí algo excelente que comer – dijo oliendo esos pastelillos que por la caja seguían calientes.

\- ¿episodio de psicosis navideña? – dudo Marshtomp.

\- sí, ayer me obligo a tragar como un kilo de dulces, y luego prácticamente me secuestro para obligarme a ir de compras con ella, fue un infierno, a suerte solucionamos las cosas, y ahora se porta linda, por cierto ¿quieren un poco de esto? Esta excelente – dijo Grovyle incluso teniendo la consideración de invitarle algo de su comida a sus amigos.

Combusken y Marshtomp estaban sorprendidos, era como si el mal humor navideño de Grovyle se hubiese disipado de algun modo.

Por los altoparlantes se dio un anuncio, era sobre una reunión obligatoria para los alumnos del club de teatro, al parecer por un asunto relacionado con la obra, después del almuerzo. Leafeon obviamente se alejo del trió de Sinnoh, la acabar el almuerzo para ir a esa reunión. Entonces alguien hizo un comentario "seguramente no pondrán un muérdago en la puerta del teatro, solo para no arriesgar a la novio de Grotle", eso era una provocación, pero ninguno de ellos pudo ver de quien era.

-lo mejor en este caso sería poner un muérdago en la puerta del teatro, para demostrar que no hay favoritismos, a menos que sea para molestar a la profesora Masquerain, en ese caso debe hacerse con cuidado – dijo Prinplup.

\- buena deducción – comento Monferno.

\- yo lo haré, seré cuidadoso – dijo Grotle.

Ivysaur y Bayleef estaban hablando en una esquina de una pasillo vacio, todo tranquilo.

\- … me siento un poco mal porque no estaré aquí por navidad, en especial porque seguro que Charmeleon enloquecerá con ese asunto de que Frogadier y Croconaw aun creen en Papá Delibird – dijo Ivysaur ligeramente apenado.

\- claro, todos los años pasas navidad en casa de tus abuelos, no te preocupes, yo y Braixen mantendremos a Charmeleon cuerdo, sería lindo tenerte aquí, pero bueno navidad es para estar con la familia – dijo Bayleef.

\- que linda – dijo Ivysaur feliz de ser entendido.

-por cierto Ivysaur, sé que ya no asistirás a clases desde el viernes por ir donde tus abuelos, ¿crees que quizá… ya sabes aun no… – Bayleef estaba avergonzada de lo que quería preguntar, y se rindió – olvídalo – dijo arrepintiéndose.

\- ¿ocurre algo? – dudo Ivysaur, nunca antes Bayleef tuvo problemas para decirle nada.

\- no te preocupes, supongo que no es momento para hablar de eso – dijo Bayleef sonriendo levemente.

Ivysaur estaba temiendo, no sabía que podría estar pensando Bayleef. Entonces la puerta de uno de los armarios, y detrás de la puerta cayeron Combusken y Marshtomp.

\- te dije que esto estaba mal – dijo Combusken a Marshtomp.

\- hola chicos, no estábamos espiando – dijo Marshtomp inútilmente ante la mirada acusadora de Bayleef y Ivysaur.

\- más vale, que nos den una buena explicación – dijo Ivysaur muy molesto y firme.

Combusken y Marshtomp se miraron, entonces Combusken comenzó a explicar todo lo que había sucedido…

-… Marshtomp al parecer considera que puedo aprender de ti Ivysaur, no queríamos invadir su privacidad, lo juro – dijo Combusken.

-¡qué vergüenza! – reclamo Bayleef sonrojándose, pues confesaron que o era la primera vez que los espiaban.

\- por cierto, no vimos nada, solo momentos tiernos de pareja, ni siquiera los vimos besarse – dijo Marshtomp sin nada de tacto.

Bayleef reacciono, y lo golpeo con un látigo cepa, y eso sí que le dolió a Marshtomp.

\- entiendo que estés molesta, pero creo que te excediste – dijo Combusken temeroso.

\- perdona Marshtomp, pero digamos que tocaste un tema delicado – dijo Bayleef decaída.

\- descuida Bayleef, creo que ya sé que te refieres, no importa, descuida, sí ya hablamos sobre eso hace mucho, cuando tenga ser – dijo Ivysaur, Bayleef entendió y sonrió.

\- no entiendo – dijo Combusken algo dudoso.

\- mejor que no lo entiendas – dijo Ivysaur.

\- y sobre eso de Fletchinder, en lo que la conozco creo sí prefería el comic de colección, a cualquier cosa de esas, ella es así, y eso está bien – dijo Bayleef.

\- sí Ivysaur te regalara un articulo de colección por navidad ¿te gustaría? – planteo Marshtomp.

\- bueno, yo no coleccionó comics, pero colecciono flores, las pongo en libro y las dejo secar, si veo una flor rara, la quiero para mi colección, y si Ivysaur me regalara una que quiero, me encantaría – dijo Bayleef.

\- PUNTO PARA EL FRIKISMO – celebro Combusken – gracias Bayleef.

\- y también tenias razón en eso de los detalles con las chicas Combusken, esas cosas deben salir naturalmente – le aconsejo Ivysaur.

Marshtomp tenía que aceptarlo, se equivoco, o quizá no, pues sí a Fletchinder no le gustaba su obsequio, él tendría que salvar a Combusken.

En eso Marshtomp se levanto del piso, con tan solo unos poco PS, el golpe de Bayleef no solo fue súper-efectivo sino también critico. En eso su celular sonó, era un mensaje de Devi "Marsh, ¿tienes planes el viernes en la tarde?" preguntaba, Marshtomp sabía que no, así que le respondió "estoy libre para ti Devi" "genial, es la fiesta de navidad de mi escuela, y no quiero ir sola, es formal, no de gala, no casual, formal, te quiero, luego hablamos".

En la puerta del teatro estaba Grotle, tenía que ser cuidadoso para que la profesora Masquerain no les hiciera problemas por la escenita de la mañana. En eso apareció Clefairy, pegando más afiches "me pregunto ¿su hobby será pegar afiches?" pensó Grotle. Clefairy hizo su labor, aunque aprovecho para hablar.

\- no deberías participar en la inmoral campaña de Monferno, tu eres un buen pokemon – le dijo.

\- es mi amigo, y es una buena idea – dijo Grotle.

Clefairy se fue. En eso termino la reunión del club de teatro, a suerte para Grotle la profesora fue la primera en irse, y los alumnos salían muy poco a poco, varios quedaban dentro. Así que Grotle colgó el muérdago oficial de la campaña. Lo que paso a continuación fue cosa del destino. Seadra con su típico seño fruncido salía del teatro, justo cuando Croconaw llegaba buscando a Quilava, ambos se dieron cuenta ya muy tarde, cuando el público exigía a gritos "¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!..". Seadra quizá lo hubiera hecho, de hecho dada la popularidad del evento, ya había planeado aceptar, así si el otro pokemon se negaba ella no tendría que pagar, y si el otro aceptaba, pagaría un módico precio, no porque fuera avara, sino porque su familia estaba pasando por un mal momento y no podía darse el lujo de gastar dinero en nada, a penas si tenía suficiente para poder pagar su movilidad esos días, pero se trataba de Croconaw. Desde que la vieron bailando con él en el baile de bienvenida, sus amigos y su primo no podían dejar de recordársela cada vez, y claro tratándose de Tentacruel y Sharpedo, eran bromas estúpidas que no toleraba, y Gyarados, le decía que buscara un novio, porque, lamentablemente para Seadra, él había encontrado el amor.

\- Con cualquiera menos con él – dijo ella muy firme sin pensar antes en su situación.

\- de acuerdo Seadra, entonces abrácense, sonrían a la cámara y paguen el precio debido – dijo Grotle con paciencia.

\- pues a mí no me molesta hacer el reto – dijo Croconaw inocentemente.

En ese momento Seadra recordó sus problemas económicos, sí Croconaw aceptaba y ella se negaba, tendría que pagar el cuádruple.

-¡NO! – dijo Seadra, todos seguían gritando "¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!..". Seadra no pudo tolerarlo, así que salió corriendo, empujado a los que estaban en su camino.

\- ella no huye, antes destruye todo a su paso, es ruda – dijo Croconaw algo desconcertado.

\- tiene que pagar lo que corresponde del desafío de todos modos, pero me da miedo, tiene un temperamento muy horrible – dijo Leafeon, acercando se a Grotle y Croconaw.

\- parecía confundida o preocupada – dijo Grotle.

\- no seas un héroe Grotle, ella podría fácilmente asesinarte – dijo Quilava, acercándose a sus amigos.

\- yo hablare con ella – dijo Croconaw.

\- Croconaw, no tienes tacto al hablar, estarías en más peligro que Grotle – le advirtió Quilava.

\- estaré bien, también soy rudo – dijo Croconaw enseñando los dientes, y mostrando los músculos.

Entonces Croconaw fue a buscarla. Por otra parte Grotle recordó que Clefairy pegaba afiches ese instante, era una posibilidad que ella fuese quien los provoco para hacer el desafío en el teatro. Grotle reviso el cartel que Clefairy pego, era un anunció sobre otra campaña de caridad "feria de las artes" al parecer Clefairy había reclutado a pokemons talentosos de la escuela para que se presentaran el sábado en una plaza, para actuar en la calle, a favor de la caridad.

\- Clefairy me ofreció unirme a ella cantando, pero no acepte – le dijo Quilava.

\- gracias amigo – le dijo Grotle.

\- es una idea poco innovadora – comento Leafeon.

\- sí, pero busca "promover los jóvenes talentos e inspirar a la comunidad a participar en la labor caritativa, **sin necesidad de actos escandalosos**" sin duda busco una mejor premisa que "dar amor al prójimo" o "si no es un beso, es un abrazo" es una contra campaña a nuestro desafío, esta guerra de caridades se está poniendo fea – dijo Grotle.

Por otro lado Croconaw encontró a Seadra, con una cara que decía "TE VOY A MATAR".

\- Seadra ¿por qué huiste? Si no querías besarme, bien, solo tenias que pagar, no seas tacaña – le dijo Croconaw.

\- no puedo pagar, apenas tengo dinero para el autobús, mis padres están en problemas económicos, es un asco – dijo Seadra molesta – y ni se te ocurra decirle a alguien, no quiero que me miren con pena.

\- si no quieres pagar mucho, entonces acepta el desafío – sugirió Croconaw.

\- con cualquiera menos tu – dijo Seadra tajante.

\- auch, eso duele – dijo Croconaw.

\- no es por ti, desde que me sacaste a bailar en la bienvenida, mis amigos no me dejan olvidar eso, y me molestan contigo, y es odioso que insistan en que te dé una oportunidad, esa vez me sacaste a bailar sin intención, así que es tonto – se quejo Seadra.

Croconaw, recordaba que cuando era un pequeño Totodile, también pasó por una mala época, porque despidieron a su papá del trabajo, así que entendía, y también entendía que ella quería estar en paz, pues sus amigos eran rudos, pues nadie más podría tolerar su carácter, al igual que muchos pokemons no podían tolerarlo a él. Saco su billetera.

\- no necesitó tu caridad – dijo ella molesta.

\- es un préstamo, págamelo cuando te vaya mejor, o cuando yo necesite un favor, me lo deberás, no es caridad – dijo Croconaw.

\- gracias – dijo Seadra a regañadientes.

\- ahora págale a Grotle, que esos chicos están trabajando muy duro para ayudar al hospital infantil – dijo Croconaw muy diligente.

\- no abuses de tu suerte, la próxima te quito un par de dientes – dijo Seadra.

\- no importa, me vuelven a crecer –dijo Croconaw inocentemente.

Pero a Seadra le pareció gracioso, y se rio un poco, era raro para Croconaw, nunca la había visto reír, fue ligeramente perturbador, pero una risa era una risa, aunque en realidad no fue su intención hacerla reír.

Al final del día Croconaw seguía vivo, y eso sorprendió a todos. Pero bueno, ese jueves término bastante bien, claro que relativamente hablando.

El viernes, al parecer las cosas se calmaron un poco, además que los mismos profesores, quizá por piedad, o porque ellos también querían descansar, no estaban muy dispuestos a trabajar, así que las clases fueron relajadas. Braixen salía de clases tranquila, cuando Charmeleon aparecio.

\- hola Charmeleon – lo saludo muy tranquila.

\- ya sé cómo detener a Froagdier y Croconaw – dijo Charmeleon de frente.

\- ¿Cómo? – dudo Braixen, ella se estaba arrepintiendo de todo eso.

\- estuve haciendo mis averiguaciones, sabías que tus ex vecinos en Kalos tenían una compañía de efectos especiales – dijo Charmeleon muy orgulloso.

\- sí, por eso su decoración siempre era espectacular – dijo Braixen.

\- creo que ellos son los culpables de que Frogadier piense que vio a Papá Delibird, sin mencionar que me dijiste que ese año dejaste de creer porque viste a tus padres dejar los regalos, con eso podemos persuadirlos – dijo Charmeleon.

\- no lo sé, Frogadier se ve tan feliz, y Croconaw también, para mí fue horrible que se me arruinara la ilusión, no quiero que ellos pasen por los mismo – dijo Braixen.

\- es hora de que sepan la verdad, hermosa, vamos, es por su bien – dijo Charmeleon.

\- deja que ellos lo descubran por sí mismos, intentaran filmar a Papá Delibird, cuando no lo logren, lo sabrán, pero hasta entonces no digas nada, por favor, por mi – dijo Braixen abrazándose a Charmeleon y hablando dulcemente.

\- esto es chantaje – se quejo Charmeleon – pero está bien, no les diré nada a esos dos – dijo Charmeleon resignado.

\- gracias, eso es muy lindo de tu parte – dijo Braixen aun excesivamente tierna.

\- no abuses – pidió Charmeleon incomodo de darse cuenta de que ella lo tenía donde quería.

\- perdón – se disculpo Braixen algo avergonzada.

Fletchinder iba tranquila, Combusken le había pedido que fuera a buscar su celular porque el profesor Relicant lo había decomisado, y él tenía el último entrenamiento del equipo de fuerza del año, antes de su primer partido oficial. Fletchinder recogió el celular sin problemas, pero porque no se entero a tiempo que Combusken había perdido su celular, ella creyó que la estaba ignorando, así que le escribió un par de mensajes insultantes, y de hecho se ofreció como voluntaria para recoger su celular, para borrar esos mensajes fuera de contexto. Al encender el teléfono vio varias búsquedas en internet sin cerrar, esos catálogos de cosas femeninas, era obvio que Combusken pensaba darle un lindo regalo ese año. Eso hizo sentirse rara a Fletchinder, a ella no solían gustarle esas cosas, y Combusken lo sabía. Entonces recordó cómo se conocieron, una cita a ciegas, que Braixen organizo porque se sintió mal por rechazar a Combusken. A Combusken solía gustarle Braixen, de hecho en el comic en el que ellos trabajaban, Braixen era una hermosa princesa, quiza a pesar de todo lo que tenían en común, Combusken quería una niña linda.

Prinplup estaba terminando de contar el dinero que había obtenido hasta ese momento, a suerte la disculpa con los profesores, los ayudo, y también el video que subió Rotom, pues ese video tenía algunos cientos de visitas.

\- esta es la cantidad total – dijo Prinplup alcanzando la suma en un papel.

\- no está mal para tres días de campaña – dijo Grotle.

\- sí, pero a este paso Clefairy nos ganara, en la página oficial de su campaña, ya vendió en preventa, varias cosas, y eso de hacer campaña por las redes sociales, se lo copio de nosotros, sé nota porque al inicio solo puso afiches por todos lados – dijo Abi.

\- no hay que olvidarse, que esto es por caridad, es algo bueno que se hace por los otros, no es importante la competencia – dijo Leafeon.

\- tienes razón, por eso, no jugaremos sucio, sino que simplemente nos esforzaremos, por hacerlo mejor, así que no se desanimen, y continuemos equipo – animo Abi.

Y continuaron en su misión.

Esa tarde Marshtomp antes de ir a recoger a Devi para la fiesta de navidad de su escuela, antes paso por una tienda que su mamá siempre se quedaba viendo, en la cual vendían cosas de buen gusto, y muy bonitas para chicas, compro un bonito colla, y lo mando a envolver en la misma tienda, era un regalos de emergencia para combusken, ya había comprado un perfume para Devi previamente, guardo la cajita decorada en sus bolsillos y se fue a buscar a su novia para ir a esa fiesta navideña de la escuela de señoritas, seguramente habrían pocos chicos, y le daba curiosidad, siempre había visto la escuela de Devi por fuera, nunca había entrado, era más pequeña que sus secundaria, pero se veía mucho más bonita.

La fiesta de la escuela de chicas, era diferente, no se le podría llamar fiesta, música calmada, una mesa de comida con pequeños bocadillos, y muchas chicas por ahí riéndose en pequeños grupos o con alguna pareja, era una reunión adorable, pero sin duda Marshtomp esperaba más por la palabra "Fiesta", aunque claro, mejor calmarse dado sus ultimo desmadre.

\- entonces así son las fiestas de la escuela de chicas – dijo Marshtomp.

\- sí, ya sé, las de tu secundaria son mejores – dijo Devi.

\- por eso quise que vinieras, así no tengo que soportar 3 horas de conversaciones tontas, cotilleo, chismes y tonterías – dijo Devi.

\- vaya, que tortura – comento Marshtomp.

\- no todas las chicas son así, pero, la verdad, las chicas más geniales no suelen venir a estas reuniones, porque también son una excusa para presumir novios, y yo estoy obligada a venir porque tengo que dar el discurso de navidad, por ser una de las mejores alumnas de mi curso – dijo Devi.

\- solo por eso, yo creí que querías presumirme – Bromeo Marshtomp.

Devi se rio, entonces miro a un lado y vio a alguien.

\- oye, ese glalie de allá ¿no está en tu escuela? – señalo Devi.

\- sí, lo veo en clase de introducción a la megaevolucion, es él – dijo Marshtomp.

Estaba con una mawile.

\- así que Malina tiene novio, la prima de Malina, Mawile está en tu secundaria – comento Devi.

\- que pareja más rara – dijo Marshtomp.

\- esa chica es una rebelde, se escapa de clases, constantemente pelea con los profesores, pero aun así saca buenas notas, y me han dicho que es agradable, pero nunca le he hablado – dijo Devi.

\- parece una personas complicada – dijo Marshtomp…

Horas de conversación y Devi dio su discurso, la verdad Devi hubiera muerto del aburrimiento si no hubiera sido por Marshtomp. Después del discurso de Devi.

\- bueno, ya nos podemos ir – dijo Devi.

\- perfecto, vamos por algo de comer y te llevo a casa – propuso Marshtomp.

\- eso sería lindo – dijo Devi muy feliz.

Entonces un Lopunny, llamada Lola, la misma de aquella noche extraña, recién vio a Devi mientras daba su discurso, y ahora que la veía con un chico, tuvo que ir a saludarla.

\- Devi hola – la saludo – ¿él es tu novio? – preguntó muy interesada, invadiendo el espacio personal de Marshtomp.

\- Lola, ya basta – trato de detenerla – sí, él mi novio, Marshtomp – tuvo que presentárselo.

\- perdón – dijo ella – mucho gusto Marshtomp, soy Lola.

\- hola, mucho gusto – dijo Marshtomp con incomodidad, llevaba un vestido rosa que le era muy familiar en una Lopunny, aunque no era algo que recordara.

\- teme haces familiar ¿te eh visto antes? – preguntó ella porque se le hacía algo familiar, aunque no recordaba de donde.

-no creo – dijo Marshtomp despreocupado, pero eso le dio la confirmación final, esa era la Lopunny que Dewott beso la noche del desmadre, usaba el mismo vestido. Y eso era malo, Marshtomp estuvo ahí cuando ocurrió por eso lo recordaba vagamente, y lo peor, era conocida de Devi, ósea que no estaba muy lejos de Dewott, eso era malo.

\- bueno quizá te confundí con alguien, bueno los dejo solos – dijo Lola y se fue.

Marshtomp se calmo, al menos Dewott y por lo tanto los otros, estaban a salvo por el momento, o eso creía Marshtomp.

En realidad Dewott y Pignite estaban sufriendo. No hay cosa más incontrolable que niños aburridos, y Dewott y Pignite, no tenían carisma con ellos, al principio fue fácil, la típica rutina de sentar a los niños sobre el regazo de Pignite y preguntarles "¿Qué quieres que papá Delibird te traiga esta navidad?" lo malo era que después de eso nada, no tenían nada que ofrecer. Habían un montón de dulces, y el azúcar puso a los niños hiperactivos. Por un lado un par le jalaban los bigotes a Dewott. Y alguien le quito la máscara a Pignite, entonces una niña de le acerco.

\- tú no eres papá Delibird – entonces lo pateo en la rodilla.

\- ¡Basta ya! – grito Dewott pero nadie le hacía caso, entonces le arrojaron queso de machos en la cara.

Pignite trato de evitar que un niño se tire de la mesa, pero en lugar de un agradecimiento recibió una mordida. Lamentablemente la maestra Luna, tuvo que irse por una emergencia. "Descuide Maestra, nosotros nos ocuparemos de los niños" "Puede confiar en nosotros" y con eso sellaron su amargo destino. Los minutos no pasaban, para los padres comenzaran a parecer y a llevarse a los niños.

\- NO puedo más, abandonémoslos, nadie lo va a saber – planteo Dewott.

\- ya faltan solo 20 minutos para que los padres comiencen a llegar, y si nadie despacha a los niños, nos vamos a meter en problemas y no he sufrido tanto para, que tenga que volver a hacer servicio comunitario – dijo Pignite.

\- y sí pedimos refuerzos – dijo Dewott sacando su celular.

\- hazlo, sino no creo que resistamos – dijo Pignite admitiendo que estaba cansado.

Dewott busco entre sus contactos hasta dar con alguien que pudiese ayudarlos. Pero un par de niños no contentos con torturar a sus ridículamente vestidos niñeros, tomaron su ropa invernal, y se la llevaron.

Servine había convencido a Grovyle de acompañarla a mirar películas navideñas en casa, gracias al trato. Un par de tazas de chocolate caliente, y una manta, bastaron para poner a Grovyle a gusto, en eso Servine llego con las películas.

\- y en tu honor, "El Grinch" y "Ebenezer Scrooge" – dijo Servine mostrando los DVDs.

\- que graciosa – dijo Grovyle sarcásticamente.

\- son comedias, nada muy sentimental, así que no te quejes – dijo Servine tranquila, poniendo la película, luego se acomodo al lado de Grovyle. Grovyle por algo de consideración, le dio parte de la manta a Servine ara que se cubriera, pero ella algo descaradamente se acurruco contra él.

\- no exageres, ni que fuera una romántica – dijo Grovyle sonrojado.

\- es agradable verte sin esa expresión desagradable, además así estoy más cómoda – dijo ella.

La película le saco un par de risas a ambos, todo bien, hasta que el celular de Servine sonó, era Dewott, Servine rechazo la llamada, y le escribió un mensaje a Dewott algo molesta "estoy ocupada, llámame más tarde". Grovyle pauso la película.

\- no vas a responder como se debe – dijo Grovyle.

\- Dewott ya esta grandecito como hacer cualquier cosa por él mismo, y no creo que sea grave, sino insistiría – dijo Servine tranquila – pon de nuevo la película.

\- no sé, ya comienza la parte del rollo sentimental – se quejo Grovyle.

\- ¿por qué no te gusta la navidad? – Pregunto Servine – entiendo que no te guste el frio, pero la Navidad, es algo muy lindo como para odiarlo – dijo ella.

\- A parte del frio, las tonterías como decorar, o los locales llenos, pirotécnicos toda la noche, y mocosos caprichudos queriendo juguetes, es horrible – dijo Grovyle.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que disfrutaste navidad? – preguntó Servine cambiando de estrategia.

\- no lo sé, creo que fue antes de venir a esta región, cuando aún era un Treecko – dijo Grovyle.

\- ¿qué tal fue? – Preguntó Servine que estaba por fin logrando algo.

\- era genial, era pequeño y me compraron los juegues que quería, mi primo Ditto aun no era un pervertido, y mi mamá aun no se había vuelto histérica, así que no sé, supongo que me gusto –dijo Grovyle.

\- sí disfrutabas la navidad como todo el mundo, no me imagino que pudo hacerte cambiar de opinión – dijo Servine acurrucándose de nuevo con Grovyle, y acomodándole la manta.

\- de acuerdo, no tienes que usar ese chantaje emocional de portarte linda conmigo, te lo diré, ya – dijo Grovyle ligeramente molesto con él mismo, estaba cayendo en la trampa.

\- pues adelante – dijo Servine feliz de haberlo logrado.

\- La navidad siguiente, una años antes de venir aquí, me regalaron patines para hielo, y yo y mis primos fuimos a patinar en un lago congelado, pero el hielo se rompo, me caí, y casi muero de hipotermia – dijo Grovyle algo crudo.

\- que horrible – dijo Servine impactada.

\- Ese año mis padres pelearon como nunca, porque mi papá me dio permiso para ir a ese lago, mi papá le reclamo a mi mamá por haberme comprado esos patines, y así me entere de que Papá Delibird no existía, pase en cama no neumonía mucho tiempo, desde entonces ya no me es agradable – termino de confesor Grovyle.

Servine abrazo a Grovyel, ahora sí era un abrazo honesto.

\- lo siento, si me excedí – dijo Servine disculpándose con el dolor de su corazón, pero aun así quiso hacerlo.

\- oye no es nada, paso hace mucho – dijo Grovyle tratando de mantener esa actitud fría, pero le gustaba recibir esa clase de afecto, era extraño, pero estaba muy feliz, y sonrió. Servine miro hacia arriba y pensó "VICTORIA".

En eso el celular de Servine recibió un mensaje, Servine lo reviso de mala gana "Servine, por favor ahora sí es grave, EMERGENCIA, EMERGENCIA, por favor contesta. Y su celular sonó, Servine contesto.

\- Dewott ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Servine preocupada.

\- Recuerdas que íbamos a hacer de animadores de la fiesta del club de amigos de las artes – dijo Dewott sonando avergonzado.

-sí, dime ¿qué salió mal? – dijo Servine resignada.

\- pues unos niños, se robaron nuestra ropa, estoy en un traje de duende congelándome en la calle porque la primaria ya cerro, y Pignite esta atorado en el traje de Papá Delibird, ayuda, mi mamá y mi papá están donde mi tía, en otra ciudad hasta mañana, Y Devi no responde su celular, ayúdanos – dijo Dewott por el otro lado de la línea con un tono muy vulnerable.

\- por favor Servine – pidió Pignite.

\- ok, espérenme en la puerta de la primaria, pero denme tiempo que mi mamá está haciendo compras así que demorare porque no hay nadie que me lleve – dijo Servine y colgó.

Servine miro a Grovyle.

\- lo siento, pero tengo que ayudar a esos dos – dijo Servine fría y apresurándose a buscar algo con que abrigar a esos dos.

\- descuida yo te ayudo –dijo Grovyle sonriendo.

Servine no podía creerlo, sonrió "tengo la fórmula para curar el mal humor navideño, soy genial" pensó. Ambos se apresuraron a rescatar Dewott y Pignite.

Grovyle y Servine tomaron la ropa del padre de Servine, tomaron un taxi y llegaron a la primaria, Dewott estaba abrazado a Pignite que se estaba sofocando. Era una escena extraña.

\- es un abrazo para no morir de frio, este traje de duende no abriga – dijo Dewott avergonzado no esperaba que Grovyle apareciera.

\- me estoy sofocando, este traje de papá delibird tiene demasiado relleno, y soy un tipo fuego, creo que el cierre se derritió – dijo Pignite algo abatido.

Servine tomo un par de tijeras y corto el traje justo por la costura, de tal modo que luego podría repararlo y Pignite salió del traje sudando. Mientras Grovyle le ponía un abrigo enorme a Dewott.

\- para la próxima reserven sus horas de trabajo comunitario por anticipado – dijo Servine algo fría.

\- o sino, sean hombres y limpien canaletas del techo – dio Grovyle.

Los llevaron a sus casas, luego de eso Grovyle acompaño a su casa a Servine.

\- gracias por todo – dijo Grovyle.

\- más bien perdona que Dewott y Pignite sean tan descuidados – dijo Servine.

\- a pesar de todo siempre nos cuidas, te agradezco por eso, y porque no te rendiste hasta verme sonreír – dijo Grovyle, le dio un beso en la frente y se fue – feliz navidad, dijo al retirarse.

Después de ese viernes las cosas se calmaron un poco, el sábado y el domingo fueron completamente tranquilos, claro que durante esos días se dio la feria de artes de Clefairy que fue la única que se arriesgo a recaudar fondos fuera de la escuela, y también se efectuó el campeonato de juegos online, que dejo a varios fanfarrones (niños rata) endeudados a favor, del hogar de ancianos.

Y el lunes era el último día de clases, al día siguiente, sería solo la premiación del "Premio caridad", todo muy bien, excepto con el trió de Sinnoh y las chicas, que iban de un lugar a otro poniendo el muérdago por donde pudieran, pues era su última oportunidad de juntar fondos. Abi iba hacía la puerta del baño de chicas para poner el muérdago, pasaba por la sala de profesores cuando el profesor Swampert la intercepto.

\- Abi, espera – le dijo el profesor, que la concia por juntarse con los chicos de Sinnoh.

\- ¿sí profesor? – dudo Abi algo temerosa.

El profesor saco de su bolsillo un sobre y se lo entro a Abi.

\- sabemos que es lo que desean hacer, y un grupo de profesores nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para hacer esto, estamos pagando por negarnos a hacer el desafío – explico el profesor.

Abi no podía creerlo, la decisión de jugar limpio y el buen Karma les sonreía.

\- muchas gracias profesor, el hospital de niños se lo agradece también – dijo Abi.

Luego de eso Abi se fue hacía el baño de chicas a seguir cumpliendo su misión.

A pesar de eso nada más sucedió durante ese lunes, al menos no que merezca contarse.

A día siguiente en el Premio Caridad. Todos los iniciales habían ido para apoyar a sus amigos, por otra parte, el tiempo se había acabado, tenían que entregar los sobres con el dinero. Por otro lado, Clefairy a última hora estaba decidiendo a cual caridad apoyaría, eso hizo que Abi y Monferno se dieran cuenta de que realmente la fuerza estaba con ellos, al menos hasta que vieron que Clefairy estaba entregando tres sobre de dinero.

\- esto es malo – dijo Monferno.

\- descuida cariño, esto no se acaba hasta que el snorlax de su voto – dijo Abi, y luego volvieron con el resto de su equipo, y se prepararon para el momento de la verdad.

Palabras del director Raichu, palabras de la profesora Kangaskan, luego de eso se paso a decir los concursantes, y sus propuestas. Al final hubo equipos 9 concursantes, anuncio el monto total recaudado y luego de eso comenzó el suspenso.

\- … El primer premio que anunciaremos será el premio a la iniciativa más consiente, aquella que desde su planteamiento fue buena, aquella que no solo logro recaudar fondos, sino logro, esparcir un buen mensaje a todo aquel que haya participado en el campaña – anuncio el director, abrió el sobre, lo leyó, y sonrió – Este premio es para la campaña "murales limpios" propuesta entregada por las señoritas Flora Sunny (una sunflora), Gloom Garden y Cherrim Sweet, su propuesta consistía en reciclar todo el papel usado en los afiches de los murales de la escuela y de otros murales de la calle, el reciclaje de hiso en artículos creativos que fueron vendidos, consiguiendo los fondos, con la premisa "Reciclamos para limpiar un mural, embellecer a la comunidad, ayudar al planeta y darle una sonrisa a alguien en navidad" – termino de anunciar, y las tres chicas subieron al escenario a recibir su premio.

\- ellas si se lo merecen – dijo Leafeon.

Y todo el grupo del desafío estuvo de acuerdo.

\- El siguiente premio, será a aquella iniciativa que logro recaudar más fondos, casi el 25% de todo el dinero conseguido, una buena propuesta con gran éxito – dijo el director y de nuevo hizo una pausa para leer el sobre – el premio es para la iniciativa "feria del arte", una propuesta presentada por….

Clefairy lo había logrado, pero ese no era el fin.

\- Y finalmente el Premio a la propuesta más creativa, donde la elección fue más difícil pues se presentaron ideas muy innovadoras, y bastante entretenidas – dijo él directo y de nuevo la pausa para leer el sobre - y la propuesta ganadora es "Desafío muérdago" Presentado por Leafeon Evol, Grotle Tanq, Prinplup Montgomery, Monfenro Blast, y Abi Primer… – anuncio el director.

\- Lo logramos – dijo Grotle.

\- ¡Sí! – celebro Prinplup.

Luego de eso todos subieron al escenario a recibir su premio. Clefairy no estaba muy conforme.

\- sin rencores – dijo Monferno extendiéndole la pata.

\- sin rencores, supongo que lo suyo no era después de todo un tontería – admitió Clefairy.

Todos se fueron de la sala de premiación, la noche buena, haciéndole honor al villancico fue una noche de paz, excepto por los pirotécnicos, pues el sonido era como el de una noche de terrorismo. Y durante el fin de semana y los días previos, Croconaw y Frogadier pusieron las cámaras de vigilancia. Pero Frogadier en noche buena, puso secretamente en su habitación escondida una bandeja con las galletas de la receta secreta y un vaso de leche para Papá Delibird, pues si bien, que mejor prueba para él mismo que ver tan solo migajas y un vaso vacio, cuando nadie sabía de esa pequeña ofrenda.

El día de navidad se celebro en familia, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Grovyle, estuvo de buen humor con su familia, y hasta acepto ponerse el tapa-cola que su abuela le tejió, claro que no lo usaría en público. Ivysaur quizá estaba en casa de su abuelo, pero aun así, sabía que sus amigos estarían esperándolo. Ya después de todo el rito de la mañana de navidad. Marshtomp se puso en acción, tomo el perfume que le había comprado a Devi, y se fue a su casa, en la entrada se topo con Dewott, que estaba peleando nieve.

\- hola Marshtomp, feliz navidad – le dijo Dewott.

\- gracias cuñadito, feliz navidad a ti también, y que encuentres novia pronto, solo aléjate de las lopunnys – bromeo Marshtomp.

\- está bien, por cierto ¿Qué le compraste a mi hermana? – preguntó Dewott inocentemente.

\- es un perfume inspirado en tu especie se llama "Concha filo" – dijo Marshtomp.

\- no sabía que había de mujer, porque mi papá usa esa colonia – dijo Dewott inocentemente.

\- de hecho solo había una edición ¿es para macho? – dudo Marshtomp.

\- pues sí, yo lo utilizo a veces, pero su olor es muy robusto – dijo Dewott.

Marshtomp entonces recordó el regalo de emergencia que compro para Combusken, pero luego recordó, que lo hizo gravar con un "Te quiero Fletchinder", no podía entregarle eso a Devi, las coas estaban mal.

\- ve a la librería y cómprale la obra "El color del Kecleon" tomo dos, esta leyendo el tomo uno, que yo le regale, como regalo adelantado, y le encanta, es de su autor favorito – sugirió Dewott.

\- gracias Dewott, te debo una, y por cierto, aun no me viste venir – dijo Marshtomp y luego corrió a la librería más cercana. "Combusken 2, Marshtomp 0" pensó pero luego se dio cuenta de algo, su amigo el pollito Combusken, estaba madurando.

Y Combusken ese rato también estaba preparándose para verse con Fletchinder, envolvió lo mejor que pudo aquel valioso comic de colección. La iba ver en un parque, pero cuando la vio apenas si pudo reconocerla, eran tipos fuego, no tenían que abrigarse mucho, Fletchinder estaba muy bien arreglada, maquillaje, joyería, accesorios.

\- Fletchinder, te ves fantástica – dijo Combusken al verla así.

\- ¿te gusta cómo me veo ahora? – dudo Fletchinder.

\- claro, estas linda, aunque pareces incomoda – dijo Combusken.

Fletchinder decayó, y una gruesa lágrima le corrió el maquillaje.

\- debemos terminar – dijo ella.

\- pero ¿Por qué? – Combusken no entendía nada.

\- vi en tu celular, que mirabas cosas de chica que regalarme, porque yo sé que a ti te gustan las niñas lindas, esperas que yo sea una, pero por más linda que sea, soy una friki, dibujante, que odia arreglarse, esperaba que vinieras y me dijeras, que me veo rara, que no soy yo, y así sabría que no era verdad lo que pensaba – dijo ella dolida.

\- Fletchinder, no, yo te quiero así, no así híper maquillada, sino como eres – dijo Combusken – Marshtomp me dijo que buscara ese tipo de cosas para regalarte, porque no le pareció buena idea lo que quería obsequiarte.

Combusken saco un pañuelo de papel de su bolsillo y le limpio la cara Fletchinder incluyendo todo el maquillaje, luego le dio su regalo, Fletchinder dudo si abrirlo, pero lo hizo.

\- feliz aniversario, mi valiente y bella guerrera – dijo Combusken cuando ella termino de quitar la envoltura.

Fletchinder no podía creerlo exactamente lo que ella quería, o bueno algo que ella deseaba mucho, entonces ella beso a Combusken sin duda, él la quería tal como era.

Croconaw fue a ver a Frogadier para revisar las filmaciones.

\- Es el momento de la verdad – dijo Frogadier en su computadora con las horas de material gravado de la noche anterior.

\- hagámoslo amigo – dijo Croconaw.

Frogadier puso el primer video, lo paso rápido, varias horas de video, corridas a gran velocidad en solo 10 minutos, y no había nada. No importaba aun quedaban varias filmaciones que revisar, y en ninguna había nada.

\- quizá lo estamos viendo muy rápido y es invisible porque Papá Delibird viaja muy rápido, ya sabes, debe recorrer el mundo entero en una noche, 12 horas con usos horario – dijo Croconaw.

\- no, No, NO, ¡NOOOOOOOO! - enloqueció Frogadier – yo lo vi, se queda estacionado un rato esperando a sus asistentes, no viaja tan rápido, debimos filmarlo, no, él es real, Charmeleon se equivoca – Frogadier estaba a punto de llorar.

\- Frogadier – dijo Croconaw también triste, sin saber que decir.

En eso Frogadier recordó las galletas y la leche que dejo ocultas, los dejos en un armario que estaba cerca a la sala, donde su papa guardaba herramienta, así que no solían abrirlo en navidad. Frogadier corrió. Croconaw apenas le siguió el paso. Frogadier abrió el armario, y avanzo lentamente dentro, un par de galletas aun sobre el plato, y el vaso bebido, junto con un par de cartas, y debajo de la mesita que Frogadier puso una caja done estaban las cámara de seguridad que habían puesto, claro que ellos no las habían retirado, una carta para Frogadier y otra para Croconaw.

"Frogadier, gracias por creer en mí todo este tiempo, eres un pokemon muy peculiar, pero siempre fuiste bueno, pero deja ya de espiar a tu hermana, y no es bueno que le escondas secretos Quilladin, ya conoces a historia, ayúdalo solamente, y por supuesto no creas que Charmeleon es malo, el dejo de creer en mí porque era hora, si tu aun crees es porque eres diferente, pero deja de perseguirme, yo debo permanecer en el anonimato, por eso no aparecí en tus filmaciones, solo cálmate, y no hables sobre mí en la escuela, no quiero traerte problemas, no dudes de mí. Papá Delibird"

"Croconaw, gracias por creer en mí, tu fe es incluso más fuerte de lo que crees, eres un pokemon muy bueno, pero cuida de tu boca, aunque mantenla siempre tan honesta, sobre tu última carta, bueno no sé si puedo darte un hermanito, pero descuida, velare por todos tus amigos y familia, si es que no permití que me vieran, es que los niños deben creer en mí por su ilusión, no por pruebas reales, es un modo de hacerlos fuertes, a pesar de que la ilusión se vaya, con cariño Papá Delibird"

En ambas cartas había un post data.

"PD: compartan una galleta conmigo en navidad"

\- papá Delibir es… – decía Croconaw.

\- como un personaje de Creepy pasta – completo la frase Frogadier, ganándose una mirada rara de Croconaw – es que ambos distorsionan video – se explico Frogadier

\- no, real, que raro eres amigo – dijo Croconaw riéndose al final

Ambos tomaron una galleta y la comieron felices, y mientras eso sucedía, las cartas se desintegraron en varias chispas, como por arte de magia.

Braixen estaba preocupada por Frogadier. Lo vio despedirse de Croconaw, pero lucia tranquilo, incluso feliz, no le dijo nada, pero vio en sus ojos que esa ilusión no había desaparecido después de todo… Esta historia continuara.


	38. La apuesta (parte 1)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 3: El Regreso de los iniciales**

LA APUESTA (parte 1)

La primera semana de clases después de las vacaciones invernales, y las cosas estaban bien, el descanso por navidad a todos les sentó de maravilla, sin embargo aun quedaban cosas pendientes, incluso desde antes de navidad, al final, Wartortle no pago por el desastre que ocasiono, pero claro, si bien a los amigos se les olvida o les da pereza hacer algo al respecto, el karma, siempre se las cobra, tarde o temprano, y en esa ocasión no demoraría mucho y se pagaría con intereses.

Wartortle llegaba ligeramente tarde, pero con calma, porque estaba confiado en los 10 minutos de tardanza habituales del profesor Swampert. Al llegar con unos minutos de sobra, vio que Monferno estaba tonteando, con una de esas aplicaciones que supuestamente predicen tu futuro, supuestamente más confiable que las demás porque era "aprobada por los Pokemons psíquicos". Wartortle le resto importancia, a pesar de que las tres parejas de iniciales y por lo tanto sus dos amigos, estuviesen distraídos en aquel jueguito.

\- … Sorry Grovyle, al parecer te casaras antes que todos tus amigos, y será el primero en tener huevos – dijo Monferno algo juguetón leyendo la pantalla de su celular.

\- ¿con migo o con otra? – preguntó Servine jugando con la idea para molestar a Grovyle al cual le estaba incomodando aquellas predicciones.

\- en el siguiente turno, ahora les toca Ivysaur y Bayleef, pongan sus patas – dijo Monferno ofreciendo la pantalla de sus celular, que estaba en negro con un borde nebulosos de color verde, que le daba ese aspecto místico, al tocar los dos tipos planta la pantalla, hubo una animación de efecto de ondas de agua y apareció un texto en letras blancas "Esta pareja está en armonía, La hembra tiene que tomar valor pronto para avanzar hacia la felicidad" decía Monferno la leyó.

\- Bueno Bayleef, esta cosa dice que tienes que tener valor para no sé qué te llevara a tu felicidad, y están en armonía – dijo Monferno algo aburrido, era un predicción poco interesante.

\- nada mal – opino Ivysaur, Pero Bayleef lucia algo culpable.

\- Ahora Braixen y Charmeleon, y más les vale sacar una más interesante, o si no, no habría valido pagar por esta aplicación, y me cobran cada mes – dijo Monferno algo avergonzado al final, la había descargo por accidente, y como perdió dinero, no iba a borrarla, al menos no hasta el próximo mes antes de que le cobrasen de nuevo.

Braixen y Charmeleon hicieron la misma operación de poner sus patas sobre la pantalla, y de repente apareció el enunciado, Monferno lo leyó.

\- esto dice que van por el camino correcto, pero al parecer no tendrán huevos – dijo Monferno poniéndose pensativo – la única predicción que es 100% very very true – dijo luego a la ligera.

Wartortle un poco cansado de ser ignorado, se atrevía a meterse.

\- oye Monferno, ¿Por qué dices que es verdad? – preguntó Wartortle ligeramente desafiante.

\- ¿what? – dudo Monferno que no se había percatado de la presencia de Wartortle.

\- sí, ya sabes eso de "100% very very true" – dijo imitando el tono de voz de Monferno.

\- sabes, pierde la gracia cundo tu lo dices – señalo Monferno por la mala imitación de su amigo – y bueno es un hecho científico que Charmeleon y Braixen no pueden criar – dijo Monferno seguro.

\- ¿soy el único aquí que esta incomodo? – comento Charmeleon, porque la paternidad pokemon, era un tema delicado.

\- no es para tanto – dijo Ivysaur para calmarlo.

\- vamos, todos saben que todos los iniciales son del mismo grupo huevo – siguió insistiendo Wartortle divertido por la incomodidad de Charmeleon.

\- no es cierto, Charmeleon es un reptil pseudo dragón y Braixen es una… – Monferno se detuvo, pensó mejor lo que iba a decir, pues podía ser mal interpretado – digo es un mamífero peludo – dijo Monferno sonriendo algo nervioso.

\- buena salvada Monferno – se lo reconoció Bayleef que estaba lista para golpearlo en caso de decir algo inadecuado.

\- por favor, un seviper y un zangoose pueden criar, y son enemigos mortales, y uno es un reptil y el otro es un mamífero – dijo Wartortle defendiendo su posición.

\- pos no, no eres el más listo de los iniciales, y yo tengo razón, apostaría mis pulgares oponibles a que Charmeleon y Braixen son de grupos huevo diferentes – dijo Monferno con mucha seguridad poniendo esa misma cara de diablillo que nadie veía desde hacía un tiempo.

Wartortle miro a los ojos a Monferno, quería tener la razón, estaba cansado de ser subestimado por sus errores. Por otra parte Monferno extrañaba un poco sus travesuras así que solo se mantuvo en esa posición desafiando a Wartortle hasta que llegas el momento de pronunciar la palabra prohibida "apuesta".

Pero claro, que alguien tenía que recordarle a Monferno que esa palabra estaba prohibida.

\- Monferno, basta, ya sabes que no puedes apostar dinero, sobornar por desafíos, o retar a humillarse a los otros – dijo Grotle aproximándose arruinando el ambiente.

\- pos ¿Quién dice? – desafío un poco Monferno.

\- las indicaciones que me dio Abi para controlarte – dijo Grotle mostrando un papel en micado con las instrucciones de Abi, para evitar recaídas con respecto al comportamiento de Monferno – eso lo hace por tu bien – dijo Grotle al final.

Y Wartotle no pudo evitar reírse, se sentía como un vencedor en ese momento. Los demás también encontraban aquello un poco divertido, pero claro, uno no se mete con un loquillo sin pagarlo, Wartortle lo sufriría, pues los loquillos siempre encuentran un modo. Monferno le quito el papel a Grotle, lo leyó un par de veces, y encontró lo que buscaba.

\- no dice que no puedo apostar con retos, solo me prohíbe hacerlo con dinero – dijo Monferno orgulloso y confiado.

\- rayos – dijo Grotle al escuchar sobre el vacio legal, conocía a Monferno lo suficientemente bien, quizá si estudiara más, ese pokemon fácilmente se convertiría en un gran abogado/publicista/promotor/negociante/manager.

Grotle se retiro con un sabor amargo en la boca, eso era sin duda algo malo para quien fuese el desafortunado en perder esa apuesta.

\- de acuerdo, y ya que no habrá efecto involucrado en esto, yo propongo un reto de tres partes, yo propongo una, tu propones otra, y el publico decide otra ¿qué dices? – propuso Monferno, extendiendo la mano, era obvio que una vez encendida la mecha no se podía apagar.

Wartortle lo pensó.

\- de acuerdo, me gusta, en especial porque quiero verte hacer algo muy vergonzoso – dijo Wartortle seguro pero sin tomar la mano de Monferno.

\- Pos, bien, yo digo que el perdedor debe cantar a todo volumen la primera canción que salga en aleatorio en el celular del otro, por más que no se sepa la letra, sobre una banca de la cafetería en el almuerzo, frente a todos – dijo Monferno.

\- y yo digo que el perdedor también, debe venir disfrazado de mujer por 2 días a la escuela – dijo Wartortle – estoy ansioso de ver a "Monferna".

\- y ahora el publico que decida la parte 3 del desafío – dijo Monferno.

Todos los presentes pusieron cara rara, era algo difícil de decidir, pero ya que estaban tocando temas muy susceptibles para la pareja de Charmeleon y Braixen, Charmeleon decidió que tenía derecho.

\- que el perdedor sea el sirviente privado, mío y de Braixen durante esos 2 días – dijo Charmeleon.

\- es malo hacer esto Charmeleon – le dijo Braixen.

\- Braix, ellos se están metiendo con cuestiones delicadas, a demás si más lo recuerdo, hay cosas por las cuales tanto Wartortle como Monferno deben pagar, Monferno por evento de la primaria y Wartortle por otras cosas – dijo Charmeleon.

\- bien, pero esto sigue sin gustarme – dijo Braixen incomoda, no quería verlos humillados, ella no entendía, no llego a presenciar a Monferno en sus peores días y no vio la ultima travesura de Wartortle.

Wartotle y Monferno sellaron el trato, y con eso el destino del perdedor.

En ese momento entro el profesor Swampert, y Wartortle pensó "es increíble lo que pasa en 10 minutos". La clase comenzó y que conveniente, el tema que tocaba era sobre "Compatibilidad Genética entre Iniciales", y a Wartortle se le ocurrió una idea, porque no ganar la apuesta frente a los demás iniciales. Cuando el profesor dijo.

\- ¿hay preguntas? – como siempre al terminar un tema. Wartortle levanto la pata.

\- Profesor, la compatibilidad genética, ¿se aplica a los grupos huevo? – pregunto.

\- en parte sí, esto ya lo avanzaran más a fondo más adelante cuando lleven ciencias de la crianza, pero sobre eso, todos los iniciales hasta ahora pertenecen al grupo huevo Monstruo o Campo, en el caso de la especie de Servine a los dos, o como en el caso de la especie de Monferno que a además de presentar el grupo huevo Campo, también presenta el grupo huevo Humanoide – explico el profesor.

\- Profe ¿Charmeleon y Braixen pertenecen al mismo grupo huevo? – pregunto Monferno sonriendo se oreja a oreja, pero de un modo ligeramente aterrador.

\- pues Charmeleon pertenece al grupo huevo Monstruo y al evolucionar se le agrega el grupo huevo Dragón si no me equivoco, y Braixen pertenece al grupo Campo así que creo que, no – dijo el profesor ligeramente incomodo, sabia de la pareja adolescente.

Monferno volteo hacia Wartotle y le giño el ojo. Wartortle no podía creerlo, tendría que humillarse a él mismo y ser el sirviente de Charmeleon y Braixen durante 2 días. Ahora sí estaba en problemas, no podía creerlo, y para colmo su tortura comenzaba ese día, en el almuerzo.

Wartortle no paraba de pensar en tontas ideas para librarse de su castigo, como fingir estar enfermo, o fingir romperse una pata, o algo parecido, pero sabía que no podría negarse, había apostado no solo contra Monferno, sino lo había hecho frente a otros, no tendría más remedio que pararse a cantar en frente de todos en la cafetería como un loco, y al día siguiente ir vestido de hembra. Hasta la hora del almuerzo Wartortle no había hablado con nadie seguía pensando en una solución, pero cuando entro en la cafetería, Monferno lo esperaba con su celular en la mano.

\- te lo advierto, mi música se volvió más cursi desde que estoy con Abi, además que tengo música instrumental, que igual vas a tener que cantar, también tengo rancheras, y canciones con letras cómicas, así que te deseo suerte amigo – le dijo Monferno bastante contento.

Wartortle miro el celular, estaba temblando, estaba a punto de echar por el inodoro su reputación por una tontería, porque simplemente no pudo aceptar que Monferno podía tener razón, por querer meterse donde no lo llamaban.

De repente alguien le dio un golpe a Monferno en la cara. Era Abi.

\- Monferno, ¿Qué crees que haces? Esto está mal, estas abusando de un vacío legal, y además aprovechándote, no debiste haber apostado semejante cosa si sabías que ibas a ganar, todo por humillar al pobra de Wartortle, eso está muy mal – le regaño Abi al final dándole otro golpe.

\- oye, yo solo dije lo de cantar, él dijo lo de vestirse de hembra – se justifico Monferno.

\- aun así está mal, no debiste hacerlo – le reclamo Abi que al parecer ya se había enterado.

"Mi salvadora" pensó Wartortle conmovido.

\- Sorry, pero solo quería divertirme, pero él tuvo la oportunidad de decir que no – dijo Monferno.

\- oh no, todos saben que te aprovechas, y que tienes un montón de estrategias de convencimiento, te conozco, y no dejare que te vuelvas a convertir en un dolor en la cola, ahora discúlpate con Wartortle – le dijo Abi muy firme.

\- está bien – dijo Monferno con cierta culpa haciendo pucheros – lo siento Wartortle, no debí haber apostado algo tan fuerte.

\- descuida, supongo que esto es historia pasada, ahora me voy con mis amigos – dijo Wartortle feliz de estar a salvo.

\- espera, nadie dijo que se cancelaba la apuesta – dijo Abi de repente. Y a Wartorlte se le rompió la sonrisa.

\- ¿qué cosa? – dudo Wartortle con la esperanza de haber escuchado mal.

\- se supone que eres un pokemon de palabra, perdón, pero tienes que cumplir lo que dijiste, la justicia es así, esto no cambia que te comprometiste a algo – dijo Abi bastante firme.

\- pero, dijiste que esta apuesta era injusta – reclamo Wartortle.

\- no dije estuvo mal que Monferno la hiciera en ciertas condiciones, él y yo hablábamos sobre el futuro de las parejas de nuestro amigos y revisamos esa compatibilidad de grupos huevo en internet, si no lo hubiéramos hecho la apuesta hubiera sido justa, porque ambos hubieran estado en la misma posición, además Monferno por esto miso diseño algo completamente humillante, si hubiera sido una apuesta justa no lo hubiera hecho, pero tu debiste haberte negado en un principio por sentido común, en lugar de empeorar las cosas con él castigo, así que me temo que esta es tu condena por querer ver humillado a Monferno, a pesar de ser un engaño – explico Abi haciendo que la cabeza de Wartortle esté a punto de explotar.

\- no por favor –rogo Wartortle.

\- lo siento, pero hay lecciones que se aprenden por las malas, y por eso, tu también aun no deberías perdonar a Monferno, pero adelante canta – dijo Abi tajante.

\- aunch – dijo Monferno, pues hasta a él creyó que Abi estaba siendo dura.

Wartortle camino como prisionero sentenciado a muerte en lo que ponía la música de Monferno en aleatorio y encontraba esperaba a ver cuál era la primera canción que aparecía.

\- vaya, Baby, tienes un lado oscuro – le dijo Monferno sorprendido a Abi.

\- no exageres, pero por otra parte – Abi comenzó a sentir culpa – habrá que ayudarlo de algun modo – dijo pues se notaba que las cosas saldrían mal.

Wartortle vio la canción se sabía la letra, pues era una ranchera súper conocida, que iba hacer, quizá si cantaba bajo, no lo escucharían, pues a diferencia de Quilava, él sabía que cantando solo servía para hacer chiste.

\- ahora no podrán vernos de nuevo en público con él – dijo Charmeleon al ver que Wartortle estaba preparándose.

\- no exageres Charmeleon, aun así será nuestro amigo, aunque va ser difícil – dijo Ivysaur.

\- quizá pueda ayudarlo en algo, quizá un dueto o algo así para que no se humille – dijo Quilava, que se sentía algo culpable él también supo que Monferno iba a ganar la apuesta y no dijo nada.

\- no sé ustedes, pero esto me parece que es por su "Marka", por lo de esa ocasión que no debemos mencionar – dijo Croconaw tranquilo, pues las chicas no estaban.

\- Croconaw, no es "Marka" es Karma, y ahora que lo pienso suena posible, Wartortle no recibió ningún castigo por lo que hizo – dijo Quilava.

\- ¿pero no es malo no ayudarlo? Entonces nosotros arruinaríamos nuestro Karma – dijo Ivysaur.

\- sí, pero ¿Cómo? Cancelar la apuesta, no creo que Monferno lo permita – dijo Charmeleon.

Wartortle, se subió a la silla, puso a todo volumen, y sonó la introducción musical de esa canción, cuando pararon unos segundos, sintió algo sobre su cabeza, un sombrero de mariachi, por detrás de él Abi se lo había colocado, "ella es un demonio" pensó Wartortle pues los que lo ignoraban ahora lo miraban por el sombrero.

-_ Canto al pie de tu ventana, pa que sepas que te quiero, tu a mi no me quieres nada, pero yo por ti me muero. Dicen que ando muy errado, que despierte de mi sueño, pero se han equivocado, porque yo he de ser tu dueño… _– canto Wartortle, puso la voz gruesa para tratar de sonar decente, pero claro, no se esperaba que Monferno y Abi aparecieron cantando el coro, debajo de él, y Monferno con una flor, obviamente arrancada del jardín de la escuela, aquello sí que llamo la atención de los alumnos – …_Que voy a hacer, si de veras te quiero, ya te adore y olvidarte no puedo – _terminaron de cantar, no hubo aplausos, pero Monferno se acerco Corsola, que estaba ahí y le dio la flor.

\- Wartortle nos pidió ayuda para decláresele, señorita – dijo Monferno fingiendo acento mexicano.

\- ah – dudo Corsola avergonzada pero sonrojada, pero más avergonzada, le agradaba Wartortle, pero no tanto.

Abi con su cola empujo a Wartortle para que se pusiera de rodillas.

\- ¿Qué hacen? – le preguntó Wartortle a Abi, susurrando, no entendía nada.

\- te estamos salvando la cola, porque no tenemos ni idea de que hacer para salvarte de vestirte de mujer – dijo Abi sonriendo.

\- esto es raro – susurro Wartortle fingiendo una sonrisa.

\- cállate y finge – le ordeno Abi.

\- ¿Qué dices Corsola, aceptas ser la novia de Wartortle? – le preguntó Monferno.

\- no sé – dijo ella avergonzada.

\- si quieres puedes decir que no, no me molestare, pero dame una respuesta – dijo Wartortle en voz alta ya que en lugar de reírse, algunos consideraban eso un acto desesperado, pero valiente, algunos loe vieron patético, pero no risible y algunas chicas lo vieron tierno, otras chicas demasiado cursi, era su salvación.

\- entonces creo que no, lo siento, pero no me gustas tanto – dijo Corsola muy avergonzada de tener que rechazar a Wartortle en público.

\- descuida, entiendo, pero dime si cambias de opinión – dijo Wartortle fingiendo tristeza, debía ser convincente.

Wartortle se retiro junto con Abi y Monferno. Y Ahí aparecieron sus amigos.

\- me alegra que aun me puedan ver en público contigo – dijo Charmeleon poniendo la garra en el hombre de Wartortle que aun estaba conmocionado, demasiadas cosas en corto tiempo.

\- se los debo, Abi, Monferno – dijo Wartortle agradecido.

\- no nos debes nada, pero lamento decirte que no podremos hacer nada para ayudarte mañana, así que buena suerte, aun debes terminar de cumplir el resto de la apuesta – le dijo Abi.

\- qué bueno que aun te pueden ver con tus amigos en público, pos tendrás que vestirte de hembra y ser la sirviente de Charmeleon y Braixen – dijo Monferno, Abi le había hecho sentir mucha culpa, así que hablaba con nerviosismo.

\- una chica me rechazo, ¿eso no es suficiente castigo? – reclamo Wartortle.

\- por favor todos lo iniciales saben que en realidad estas tras una wartortle hembra llamada Warly – dijo Monferno. Entonces él y Abi se fueron, dejando a Wartortle algo temeroso

\- anímate, Wartortle, ahora te ayudaremos nosotros – dijo Quilava.

\- cierto, mi prima tiene un traje de sirvienta que creo que es de tu talla, si quieres te lo presto – ofrecio Croconaw inocentemente.

\- Eso no me ayuda – dijo Wartortle.

\- no ese tipo de ayuda Croconaw – le corrigió Quilava.

\- descuida algo se nos ocurrirá para que puedas vestirte de hembra y no slair humillado – dijo Ivysaur.

\- sí, pero no te salvaras de ser mi sirviente – dijo Charmeleon.

Por un lado, Wartortle tenía el apoyo de sus amigos, por otro lado, no sabía si podría cumplir, no había opción, después de lo que dijo Abi, no había marcha, atrás, toda la angustia que estaba viviendo, era el verdadero castigo, no la humillación, al final lo lograría, pero no sería tan fácil. Y seguramente el Karma seguirá haciéndolo sufrir… (Esta historia Continuara)

**Nota: Hola gracias por leer, ya volví y espero comenzar bien, dejen sus comentario, y el viernes a más tardar estoy subiendo el primer capítulo de " LAS CONFESIONES DE CUBONE" la reedición de un fic mío, con el mismo nombre, que borre hace algun tiempo, por el que algunos preguntaban.**


	39. La apuesta (parte 2)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 3: El Regreso de los iniciales**

LA APUESTA (parte 2)

Los iniciales de Kanto y Johto estaban reunidos en la casa de Wartortle para ver que podían hacer por Wartortle, solo tenían algunas horas en la tarde para idear una estrategia para disminuir el nivel de humillación que venía con la apuesta, así que era sin duda una conversación interesante.

-… yo digo que use aretes de chica, de los pequeños, si le preguntan solo dice que se perforo –sugirió Charmeleon.

\- no pienso perforarme, mis padres me matan y las agujas como que me dan miedito – dijo Wartortle entre molesto y nervioso, se estaba impacientando.

\- qué tal si se pone minifalda escocesa, y dice que es escoses y que por tradición tiene que vestirse así, porque es una fiesta importante en Escocía – sugirió Croconaw.

\- no creo, ahora con internet en los celulares, sabrán que no hay ninguna fiesta escocesa ahora, y además se preguntaran porque no lo hizo antes – dijo Quilava que lo había hecho la búsqueda ese mismo rato. Y Wartortle frustrado, sus amigos no aportaban nada convincente para su problema.

\- y si Wartortle se hace pasar de un Wartortle hembra, así va de chica y nadie sabrá que es él – dijo Croconaw que estaba echado y aburrido, por el mal humor de Wartortle.

\- claro, entonces me pondría el traje de maid de tu prima y nadie se daría cuenta – dijo sarcásticamente Wartortle que seguía molesto.

\- espera, Wartortle, eso podría funcionar – dijo Ivysaur dándose cuenta – claro, Croconaw eres un genio – lo felicito.

\- ¿enserio? – se entusiasmo Croconaw.

\- claro que sí, piénsenlo, nadie tiene porque saber que es Wartortle – dijo Ivysaur.

\- espera, entonces Wartortle se disfraza de un Wartortle hembra, ósea finge ser otro pokemon, va a la escuela, pero ¿Cómo haría para las clases? los profesores se darían cuenta, y también los alumnos – planteo Charmeleon.

\- eso de hecho es fácil, a los alumnos les decimos que es una alumna de intercambio, y después de los dos días, decimos que se enfermo y tuvo que regresarse antes, así que mandaron de regreso a Wartortle – dijo Quilava.

\- y repito ¿y los profesores? – el pesimismo de Wartortle afectaba a Charmeleon.

\- puedo decirle a la profesora Masquerain que estoy practicando un ejercicio de actuación con Wartortle, y que me apoye, quizá para reclutarlo a futuro para el club, ella hablara con los demás profesores, esa profesora me debe un gran favor – dijo Quilava.

\- ok, un problema menos, suena bien, pero, si le ponemos un vestido a Wartortle, parecerá un travesti de los feos – dijo Charmeleon.

\- oye, estas celoso, yo sí soy genuinamente guapo, y no ando poniéndome cremitas, lagarto metrosexual – se defendió Wartortle.

\- solo uso humectante, y créeme, que Corsola no te rechazo por nada, hay cientos de razones para eso – se defendió Charmeleon.

\- si claro, garritas manicuradas, eres un reptil, los machos de verdad, tienen la piel rasposa, y no andan insultando como nena – insulto Wartortle.

\- lo dice el imbécil que nos enveneno con Red Tauros, por celos – le reclamo Charmeleon.

Ivysaur suspiro, y a los dos los cogió por las colas con sus látigos cepa y les dio un buen tirón que los hizo sentarse.

\- saben, para ser pokemons de secundaria actúan peor que pokemons bebe antes de entrar al kínder, maduren, ahora discúlpense, o Croconaw les morderá la cabeza a los dos – dijo Ivysaur firme y amenazante.

\- no quiero morder idiotas – se quejo Croconaw por lo bajo.

Wartortle suspiro para calmarse y Charmeleon bajo la cabeza.

\- bien lamento haberte llamado Lagarto metrosexual y haber revelado que usas cremitas – dijo Wartortle haciendo pucheros.

\- lamento haber dicho que hay cientos de razones para rechazarte – dijo Charmeleon.

-pero eso no resuelve el problema, de que realmente, Wartortle con vestido no se verá nada bien, y todos lo reconocerán – dijo Quilava.

\- hay que llamar a Flareon – sugirió Croconaw – ella es una maestra del disfraz, el otro día me hizo parecer un Tyranitar, si alguien puede hacerlo es ella – dijo Croconaw.

\- Braixen también puede ayudarnos, ella sabe maquillarse muy bien – dijo Charmeleon.

\- sí, adelante, también inviten a Bayleef, y al resto de las hembras que conocemos, a este paso todos lo sabrán – se quejo Wartortle.

\- de hecho todos los iniciales ya lo saben, guardaran el secreto, aunque quizá se rían, pero no importa saben de la puesta, además, es eso o nada, y llamar a Bayleef no es mala idea, ella puede ayudarte con el vestuario, entre otras cosas – dijo Ivysaur bastante tranquilo.

\- bien, pero esto no me gusta – dijo Wartortle – no lo conviertan en algo tipo, operación Frogadier – pidió.

Quilava llamo a Flareon y le explico la situación, y ella accedió a hacer el "trabajo", sin mencionar que le resultaba divertido. Braixen también fue, y Bayleef, Charmeleon y Ivysaur las llamaron, y una vez reunido el equipo. Wartortle estaba asustado, Flareon trajo con ella, un neceser del tamaño de una caja de herramientas. Bayleef trajo consigo cosas para el vestuario, y Braixen si bien no trajo tanto como las otras chicas, tampoco vino con las manos vacías, pues su set de maquillaje estaba bien surtido, gracias a su mamá.

-wow, eso es mucho maquillaje – dijo Croconaw.

\- es cierto, es demasiado – dijo Bayleef ante el neceser de Flareon.

\- no es maquillaje cosmético, es profesional de actuación, para teatro, incluso podría utilizarlo para cine, reunido en años, es para cambios radicales de apariencia, creación de Monstruos, etcétera – dijo Flareon orgullosa abriendo esa caja plástica cuadrada que revelo su contenido.

\- YA NO QUIERO – se alarmo Wartortle.

\- Wartortle cálmate, esto resolverá tu problema – le dijo Charmeleon.

\- descuida, no es doloroso, y de hecho creo que será divertido – dijo Braixen entusiasmándose, pues el maquillaje extremo era algo que le llamaba la atención, pero nunca había experimentado.

\- pues no usaran tu cara – le dijo Wartortle sin poder calmarse.

\- hay un dicho que dice "si quieres ser bella, hay que ver estrellas" así que no te acobardes, que esto no es nada, además, si funciona, tus problemas estarán resueltos – trato de animarlo Bayleef pero ligeramente más agresiva.

\- hay que comenzar rápido, me hubiera gustado traer a Sylveon, ella es mejor en esto que yo, pero creo que puedo hacerlo sola, además siempre quise hacer este tipo de transformaciones de chico a chica, con mis hermanas ya practique de hembra a macho – dijo Flareon.

\- pues acabas de arruinar mis ideas sobre las hermanas Eevee – dijo Wartortle incomodo.

\- fue para las obras de teatro, suelen faltar chicos en el club – explico Quilava.

Flareon ignoro los comentarios de Wartotle, y saco lo que creyó que necesitaría.

\- Wartortle, échate por favor – dijo Flareon señalando el sofá de la sala, y Wartortle lo hizo.

\- habrá que pensar en un personaje, una Wartortle hembra, con pasado, y nombre – dijo Quilava.

\- ¿Qué tal "Azul"? es un nombre común entre tipos agua hembra – sugirió Bayleef.

\- bien eso puede funcionar – dijo Charmeleon. Los chicos y Bayleef se pusieron a trabajar en eso…

Mientras las tipo fuego, se ponían en acción sobre la cara de Wartortle.

\- Braixen, hazle una limpieza facial a fondo, pues no puedo trabajar sobre una superficie sucia – dijo Flareon.

\- bien – dijo Braixen tranquila, pues eso sí lo podía hacer, Braixen estaba nerviosa, pues ella era inexperta en maquillaje de ese tipo.

Flareon revisaba en internet fotos de hembras Wartortle, para buscar a diferencia entre rasgos femeninos y masculinos de su especie, y una vez armado un plan estuvo lista, Braixen sería su asistente.

\- AUCHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – grito Wartortle, pues Braixen le puso líquido astringente a su piel recientemente exfoliada – ya sabía que iba a doler – se quejo.

\- tranquilo, esa fue la parte, fea, lo que sigue es un ejercicio a tu memoria, y algo de ensayo y error, deberás recordar que haremos, para que mañana puedas hacerlo tu – dijo Flareon.

\- ok, acabemos con esto – dijo Wartortle algo resignado.

Primero cubrieron toda su piel con una fina capa de maquillaje ligero para aclarar su piel y darle aspecto delicado, brillo labial para darle apariencia fina a sus labios, un ligero rubor color lila, para hacerlo natural, delineado con color blanco para hacer sus ojos iluminados, rímel negro para pestañas, pero no salió bien así que lo borraron y le pusieron un rímel azul más discreto.

\- es increíble, realmente parece una chica – opino Braixen. Pero aun faltaba un poco.

Wartortle quería verse, pero cuando sacaron un par de tijeras y comenzaron a cortar partes del pelo de su cola, prefirió no decir nada, y fue peor cuando comenzaron a cortar sus cutículas con unas navajas pequeñas. Al final después de cepillarle la cola, y enrularle el pelo de sus orejas Bayleef se encargo de vestirla, un lindo collar plateado, sobre una bufanda rosa, que iba sobre un vestido color celeste pálido, y ya estaba lista, y por fin Wartortle pudo verse a una espejo.

\- vaya, soy linda, hasta podría salir conmigo mismo, todo el dolor valió la pena – presumió Wartortle.

\- lo logramos – celebro Braixen.

\- bien ahora solo debe pasar desapercibida 2 días, y necesitaras una voz femenina – dijo Ivysaur.

\- como esta – dijo Wartortle fingiendo una voz femenina convincente – soy genial imitando voces – dijo con su voz.

\- bien tu nombre es Azul, te trajeron de intercambio de una escuela de Johto, donde mandaron a Wartortle, desde tu viaje no te sientes, bien, así que no sabes si te quedaras el mes entero, tienes un par de hermanos mayores, así que eres la consentida de tus padre y ellos no permitirían que si estas enferma te quedaras lejos de casa, esa es la historia – dijo Charmeleon leyendo un papel.

\- ok, puedo con eso – dijo Wartortle quitándose el maquillaje.

\- aquí tienes, esto es lo que necesitaras, no olvides cepillar tu cola y por lo que más quieras, no entres a una piscina, cualquier maquillaje se daña si lo haces – dijo Flareon alcanzándole un estuche pequeño con todo lo que necesitaría.

\- bien no me toca natación hasta el jueves – dijo Wartortle.

\- y aquí tienes otro cambio de ropa para el miércoles, y un bolso para tus cosas – dijo Bayleef entregándole otro paquete.

Al final Wartortle estaba seguro de que su madre no lo reconocería maquillado, ahora estaba un poco mejor, Quilava acababa de hablar con la profesora Masquerain para asegurar el problema de los profesores. Wartortle estaba listo, para afrontarlo si todo salía bien, todos recordarían a Azul la alumna de intercambio que solo asistió un par de días, y no ha el vestido de mujer.

Al día siguiente Wartortle se despertó bien temprano, como nunca, creyó que demoraría cepillándose la cola, pero no, de hecho lo hizo rápido, y algo incomodo paso a maquillarse, eso sí le tomo un buen rato, pues no tenia practica, al final si lo logro, solo que al verse de ese modo sintió algo de terror "después de esto jamás volveré a maquillarme, soy MACHO, soy SUPER MACHO, soy EL MÁS MACHO", se puso la ropa y puso sus cosas al bolso de chica, que era uno de esos que se lleva colgado al hombro bajo el brazo con correa corta, lo cual le incomodo, salió de su casa sin que sus padres los vieran, y fue a la escuela, entro, y unas cuantas miradas cayeron sobre él, trataba de caminar tranquilo, entonces se encontró con Ivysaur y Bayleef.

\- hola – saludo con voz de chica.

\- hola Azul ¿Qué tal hasta ahora? – pregunto Ivysaur.

\- bueno, no he oído risas – dijo Wartortle feliz.

\- pero créeme que esto va ser difícil, pues no solo debes verte como Azul, sino debes Ser como Azul, y tu sabes muy poco de hembras – dijo Bayleef.

\- pero cuento contigo, ¿verdad? amiga Bayleef – dijo Wartortle.

\- un consejo "amiga" no le digas a nadie amiga o amigo, eso es raro además se supone que eres nueva – dijo Bayleef.

\- Bayleef tiene razón, debes tener cuidado con lo que dices, y también con lo que haces, pues se supone que eres alguien más, y eso quiere decir que no puedes andar con nosotros todo el tiempo, y no podremos ayudarte – dijo Ivysaur.

Entonces él y Bayleef se fueron. Wartortle o mejor dicho Azul, se quedo ahí sola, con un rostro preocupado, debía admitirlo, sabía muy poco sobre actuar como una chica, se sentía un poco perdido ante la mirada de los otros, y el maquillaje no ayudaba, era algo incomodo en la cara, era demasiado maquillaje. Entonces otro pokemon pasó por ese pasillo y vio a Azul con esa expresión de incertidumbre.

\- disculpa ¿te sucede algo? – preguntó una voz masculina poco usual detrás de Wartortle que lo hizo sobresalta. Volteo, era Torkoal.

\- oh, es que soy nueva, de un intercambio, y aun no estoy muy cómoda, como sea, debo irme a clase de instrucción para iniciales, descuida, encontrare el salón por mi – dijo Azul nerviosa y se fue intimidada.

Wartorlte lo noto, esos ojos brillantes, eran los mismos que Ivysaur tenía cuando veía Bayleef, y también, los mismo que el puso cuando vio a Warly por primera vez, a Torkoal le gustaba Azul, y eso no era bueno, mejor alejarse de ese pokemon.

Wartortle entro al salón, todos voltearon a verlo.

\- todos aquí ya saben de la apuesta, no me miren como si tuviera a Monferno y Abi en la cara, y solo síganme el juego, soy Azul, su compañera de intercambio – dijo Wartorlte con su voz normal y se fue a sentar. Monferno no podía creer que Wartortle pareciera una chica, el esperaba ese efecto de travesti feo, saco instintivamente su celular para tomar una foto, y Prinplup lo detuvo.

\- ni se te ocurra Monferno – le advirtió. Monferno hizo un puchero y bajo su teléfono.

Cuando el profesor Swampert llego, y vio a Azul, se quedo mirando como por 10 segundos, sorprendido, le habían avisado, pero no esperaba ver a uno de sus alumnos totalmente cambiado, si no lo hubiera sabido, no hubiera reconocido a su alumno. Eso incomodo a Wartortle, esperaba que ninguno de los otros profesores lo delatara de ese modo. Las clases continuaron. A suerte ningún profesor actuó como el profesor Swampert, si bien despertó curiosidad, todos se contentaron con la historia del intercambio. Pero Wartortle tuvo que ir al baño, al principio, casi entra al baño de hombres, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo, antes de abrir la puerta, y entro al de chicas, estaba impresionado, estaba donde ningún otro chico podría llegar, no sin terminar humillado, olía mucho mejor que el baño de hombres, y las jaboneras no estaban rotas, entonces entro dentro de una de las casetas, todo en orden, y se dio la molestia de leer lo que las chicas escribían en la puerta, preguntas y respuestas tipo "me gusta el novio de mi amiga, ¿Qué hago?" y una lista de respuestas abajo, corazones con nombres, y algunos "anuncios" que decían pestes sobre otras chicas, y decían cosas sobre que opinaban las chicas de los chicos. Wartortle al no encontrara nada sobre él en esa puerta, salió, y ya que no había nadie se dedico a revisar otras puertas a ver si encontraba algo sobre él. En la última puerta que reviso, encontró lo que buscaba. "Wartortle?" escrito ya bajo respuestas. Fue tierno lo que hizo por Corsola, Patético, Tiene su encanto, He oído muy malas cosas de él, No me cae, Fue súper lindo. Demasiadas opiniones sobre él, algunas eran buenas, otras no tanto "Las chicas son duras" pensó. Luego salió comenzó a lavarse las patas, cuando alguien más entro. Corsola y Starmie.

\- ¡¿Wartortle?! – Dijo asustada Corsola, pero luego se fijo bien – ah, qué vergüenza, lo siento, creí que eras otro Wartortle – se disculpo Corsola, el disfraz de Wartortle era perfecto.

\- descuida, soy Azul, alumna de intercambio – dijo Azul y luego salió del baño.

Wartortle se dirigió a su siguiente clase, no muy tranquilo, su pequeña aventura en el baño lo dejos pensando. Más tarde en el almuerzo. Azul se acerco tímidamente a la mesa de los chicos de Kanto, que a estaban con sus novias.

\- ¿puedo sentarme con ustedes? – pregunto.

\- claro azul – dijo Ivysaur.

\- y ¿Qué tal la escuela? – preguntó Braixen.

\- nada mal, excepto que acabó de enterarme que al parecer el 50% de las hembras piensan que soy de lo peor, y creo que ya tengo un admirador – dijo Azul frustrada.

\- ¿admirador? – dudo Charmeleon.

\- creo que le gusto a Torkoal, mírame, soy atractiva – dijo Azul nerviosa.

\- se convierte en hembra por un día, y de pronto creer que tiene un admirador, Wart… perdón Azul, no crees que exageras – le dijo Charmeleon.

El resto de la conversación fue incomoda, y acompañada de otra pelea de Wartortle y Charmeleon, en este caso, Azul y Charmeleon. Ya después del almuerzo Charmeleon y Braixen iban a clases.

\- no me gusta que pelees con Wartortle – le dijo Braixen algo acongojada.

\- peleamos desde que éramos niños, si no lo hiciéramos, creería que no ya no somos amigos, y Ivysaur siempre nos calma, así son las cosas – se explico Charmeleon, sin ser convincente.

\- sabes, no quiero que tenga que cumplir con la tercera parte de la puesta, sino sé que volverán a pelearse – le dijo Braixen.

\- vamos, será divertido, la prima de Croconaw ya envió el traje de sirvienta – trato de convencerla Charmeleon.

\- no, dile que lo dejamos en libertad, así ambos no pelearan, puedes decirle que fue tu idea, vamos amor – dijo Braixen poniéndose súper-tierna, así que Charmeleon sabía que no tenía alternativa.

\- tu ganas – dijo Charmeleon resignado.

La pareja se fue a clase de ciencias del fuego, estuvo un rato distraído, hasta que alguien le hablo.

\- Charmeleon ¿puedo hablar contigo? – se le aproximo Torkoal.

\- mmm, creo que sí – dijo Charmeleon incomodo, normalmente Torkoal no le hablaba.

\- ¿eres amigo de azul? Ya sabes esa linda Wartortle – le dijo Torkoal.

\- ¿te gusta Azul? – pregunto Charmeleon, sorprendido, Wartortle tenía razón.

\- sí, un poco, no sé si podrías hablarle de mi, parece ser tímida – dijo Torkoal.

Charmeleon lo pensó un poco, y concibió una idea muy malévola.

\- descuida, creo que le gustas, confía en mí, te arreglare una cita con ella – dijo Charmeleon.

\- ¿enserio? – dudo Torkoal, sonaba muy bueno par a ser verdad.

\- claro, creo que a ella le haría bien, se ha estado sintiendo un poco mal, y creo que necesita salir con alguien, yo lo arreglare, tu solo prepárate – dijo Charmeleon.

Más tarde a la hora de la salida, Azul salía victoriosa de su primer día de clase lista para afrontar el último, caminaba sola a casa, cuando, Charmeleon lo intercepto.

\- Wartortle espera – le dijo.

\- oye tengo que quitarme el maquillaje y a ropa antes de llegar a casa, no quiero que mi madre crea que tiene un hijo travesti, así que rápido – dijo Wartortle con su voznormal ues no había nadie.

\- escucha, decidí que te liberare de la ultima parte de la puesta, pero con una condición, sino tendrás que ser mi sirviente personal los dos días que aun me debes, pero exijo 48 horas de servidumbre, así que el tiempo que duermas, comas o no estés haciendo lo que te diga no se suma, así que tu servidumbre podría extenderse por una semana, y planeo que me sirvas como a un rey – dijo Charmeleon.

\- al grano Charmeleon ¿qué quieres? – le reclamo Wartortle sin paciencia.

\- a condición es que, tengas una cita con Torkoal, mínimo 2 horas, esta tarde, y ponte algo bonito, que parezca que de verdad quieres hacerlo – le dijo Charmeleon.

\- olvídalo, no tendré una cita con un chico, no me importa, ser tu sirviente un mes, pero yo aun soy macho – se negó Wartortle. Eso arruinaba el plan de Charmeleon, pues si lo esclavizaba Braixen sabría que no le hizo caso, y no quería meterse en problemas.

\- si no lo haces, le diré a tu mamá, que te travestiste, y le mostrare fotos – amenazo Charmeleon.

Wartortle no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Salió en la tarde, y tuvo que maquillarse en los arbustos fuera de su casa, pero se estaba haciendo bueno, lo cual lo aterro de nuevo, y Wartortle fue a la cafetería donde se supondría tendría su cita con Torkoal, no iba con ganas, tendría que soportar 2 horas del acoso de un chico. Torkoal estuvo ahí muy puntual. Incluso le compro flores, le acomodo la silla, y fue increíblemente considerado con Azul, la cual solo parecía incomoda. Y esto no le gustaba a Charmeleon que estaba usando una gorra y lentes de sol, sosteniendo un menú, para tapar el resto de su cara. "Azul, debes ser linda con tu cita, que tal una sonrisita, sino le muestro las fotos a tu madre" le mando un mensaje a Wartortle, al ver eso, recién se dio cuenta de que su amigo espiaba. Entonces sonrió, Torkoal, trato de tomarlo de la pata. Azul lo evito.

-… por favor, no en la primera cita – trato defenderse Wartortle.

\- oh, perdona, pero tus patas me parecen muy bonitas – le dijo Torkoal.

Wartortle no lo toleraba, aquello era tan medio-hembra, que estaba a punto de arrancarse la cola.

\- no es para tanto, por favor que me sonrojo – dijo Azul escondiendo la cara para calmarse.

\- lo siento, pero nunca había salido con una chica tan bonita como tu – le dijo Torkoal.

Charmeleon estaba luchando muy duro para contener la risa.

\- hay más bonitas que yo, enserio – trato de alejarlo Azul.

\- Charmeleon me dijo que no te has estado sintiendo bien, ¿Qué sucede? – se intereso Torkoal.

\- dolor de cabeza, nausea, vomito, diarrea, y espasmos musculares – dijo Azul, si le daba asco y se iba, mejor. Torkoal la miro, Wartortle fingió tener un espasmo y pateo a Torkoal.

\- perdón, espasmo – dijo Azul.

\- no pareces tan enferma, pero descuida, yo te cuidare si hace falta – se ofreció Torkoal.

"Oh Arceus, ese sí está enamorado" se sorprendió Charmeleon "y yo que creí que nadie jamás podría amar a Wartortle" siguió pensando "y si esto está mal, Torkoal no podrá olvidarla, ¡ay no!" entonces comenzó a pensar en su propio Karma.

\- sabes, mis padres están preocupados, y si mañana no mejoro me regreso a Johto, ya sabes, y volverán a tener por aquí a Wartortle – dijo Azul como recurso para quitarse a Torkoal de encima.

\- oye, me gustaría conocerte mejor, y solo llevas, un día en la escuela, vamos, quédate, la escuela es genial y podríamos pasar tiempo juntos – le dijo Torkoal.

\- sabes Torkoal, has sido muy tierno, pero creo que solo deberíamos ser solo amigos, acabó de terminar con mi novio hace muy poco, y aun no he sanado – dijo Azul, sin saber que excusa poner.

\- descuida, yo te ayudare a sanar – le dijo Torkoal acercándose demasiado.

\- ¡ATREVIDO! – Le grito Azul y lo golpeo con su bolso – ahora sí me disculpas, voy al baño, mi estomago esta desastroso, pasare un buen rato ahí – y Wartortle se fue. De nuevo casi entra al baño de hombres, pero entro al de chicas, se encerró ahí, "este sujeto está loco, nadie puede soportar todo eso, ¿Por qué ARCEUS? ¿Por qué me hiciste irresistible?" se lamentaba. Wartortle miro la hora, aun le quedaban 45 minutos, y si no saldría posiblemente Charmeleon lo abrigaría. Wartortle armado de valor salió, pero antes se aseguro, puso comida en su bolso, la machaco y puso pedazos de comida alrededor de su boca en forma de pasta,y se puso más maquillaje para parecer palida.

\- lo lamento, vomite en el baño – le dijo Azul a su cita, fingiendo estar convaleciente.

\- te llevare a casa – le dijo Torkoal levantándose, estaba preocupado.

\- no, me estoy quedando en la casa de Wartortle, y su madre me dijo que no llevara chicos a casa, nos vemos, no esta tan lejos – dijo Azul.

\- espera, no puedes irte así a casa – trato de detenerla Torkoal.

\- descuida, sí puedo, aquí tienes, no te preocupes, yo pago lo que vomite – dijo Azul dándole algo de dinero. Wartorlte se fue. Temeroso de que Torkoal lo siguiera, huyo corriendo fue a su casa, se escondió en los arbustos, se quito el maquillaje, la ropa, y entro a su casa.

Charmeleon dejo de meterse, no quería arruinar su karma, pero ya estaba arruinado, jugó con los sentimientos puros de un pokemon inocente. Lo cual sería terrible para él.

Azul volvió a la escuela al día siguiente. Evitando a Torkoal a toda costa, cuando vio a Torkoal hablando con Braixen supo que era sobre Azul, así que escapo. "Ya quiero volver a ser macho" deseo, las horas pasaron lento, Wartortle aprovecho cualquier oportunidad para fingir estar enferma, y anuncio la decisión de sus padres de que vaya a casa, y que Wartortle volvería de inmediato, no causo revuelo, pero en la salida, cuando Wartortle creyó que el asunto de Azul podría morir en paz, Lo peor que pudo suceder sucedió. Azul caminaba por el pasillo, pasaba cerca de la dirección, y al abrirse la puerta, la vio, Warly, estaba ahí, tenía un folio en la mano, y estaba tranquila, Wartortle se quedo paralizado, era la segunda vez que la veía, y él estaba vestido de mujer, y lo peor capto su atención al quedarse quieto mirando.

\- no puede ser – dijo Warly sorprendida – reconocería ese caparazón donde fuera, ¿Wartortle? ¿Eres travesti? – le pregunto desafiante a punto de reírse.

\- No, me llamo, Azul, soy estudiante de intercambio, no sé porque me confundes con el chico con el que me intercambiaron – trato de fingir, Warly no lo podía saber.

\- reconocería donde fuera ese caparazón, buen maquillaje, debes tener practica, y pensar que querías besarme, que asco – dijo ella burlándose.

Entonces paso algo aun peor, Torkoal llego otra vez con flores.

\- Azul, no me importa que te vayas, no me importa tener una relación a larga distancia, solo promete que me escribirás – le dijo Torkoal prácticamente rogando – Braixen me dijo que me alejara de ti, pero no puedo – le dijo poniéndose a los pies de Azul, ignorando a la otra chica.

\- la famosa "Braix" está aquí, quiero conocerla ¿la novia de tu amigo Charmeleon, verdad? – dijo Warly muy despreocupada.

\- Warly, no es lo que crees – dijo Wartortle con la voz de azul.

\- ¿qué sucede? – dudo Torkoal.

\- nada, me tengo que ir, y mejor olvídate de mi, te mereces algo mejor – le dijo Azul a su pretendiente – Warly, puedo explicarlo, lo juro, y espero que me dejes explicarte – dijo desesperado y se fue corriendo.

\- no, Azul, por favor – dijo Torkoal mientras la veía irse corriendo.

\- oye amigo, lo que te dijo era verdad, te mereces algo mejor – le dijo Warly al destrozado Torkoal.

\- ¿de dónde la conoces? – le preguntó Torkoal.

\- la conozco por Wartortle, y créeme que no quieres estar con ella, yo tampoco quiero tener nad que ver con ella o Wartortle, por cierto, ¿Braixen está aquí aun? He visto a su novio hacer algunas locuras por ella, y quisiera conocerla – le dijo Warly.

\- pues ahí viene – dijo Torkoal señalando el final de pasillo.

Braixen arrastraba por la cola a su novio, y Charmeleon tenía la cara negra y no lucia bien.

\- lo siento Torkoal, nunca debí arreglarte esa cita con Azul, estuvo muy mal, ella tiene muchos problemas ahora, discúlpame – le pidió Perdón Charmeleon.

\- hola Charmeleon ¿me recuerdas? Saludo Warly – bastante divertida.

\- hola Warly, dime que no viste a Azul – le dijo Charmeleon.

\- sí la vi, por cierto no me presentaras a la famosa "Braix" – dijo la chica.

\- ¿Quién es ella Charmeleon? – dudo Braixen.

\- es la chica que le gusta a Wartortle, Warly, y Warly ella es Braixen, mi noviA – dijo Charmeleon.

\- vaya, parejita que son ustedes, un placer Braixen, parece que lo tienes bien domesticado, así se hace, yo solo vine a matricularme para el próximo semestre, nos vemos – dijo Warly y se fue caminando. Torkoal algo confundido se fue, aquello era demasiado extraño y tenía el corazón roto, quería ir a casa.

\- Charmeleon, ahora le debes una explicación a Warly para que no piense mal de Wartortle, y también tienes que hacer que Torkoal se sienta mejor, y si vuelves a hacer algo en contra de Wartortle, te las veras conmigo – dijo Braixen muy molesta.

\- odio el Karma – dijo Charmeleon…. (Esta historia continuara).

**NOTA: ¿Qué les pareció? COMENTEN, que los reviews tienen su premio, de cualquier modo, si algo no les parece, coméntenlo también, les recuerdo que ya estoy de vuelta, porque que creo que algunos no se enteraron. **

**No sé si deba comentarlo aquí, pero sobre la re-publicación de mi otro fic, lamento que haya aparecido recién el sábado en la madrugada y con otro título (CONFESIONES: CUBONE), ese día no estuve en un lugar con internet y le pedí a una persona de confianza que lo publicara, pero lo hizo muy tarde, y no sé qué paso que se arruino parte del archivo, ya lo arregle, así que búsquenlo.**

**Gracias por leer, eso es todo, No olviden comentar.**


	40. Primer Beso (parte 1)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 3: El Regreso de los iniciales**

PRIMER BESO (parte 1)

Era una de esas tardes, Charmeleon tenía entrenamiento del equipo de fuerza, y se quedo entrenando, Ivysaur y Grotle tenían que hacer un trabajo juntos para la clase de herbolaria, y Grovyle tenía una cena familiar, y tenía que preparase para soportar a su primo Ditto, y el resto de sus parientes, y al menos tuvo la decencia de no desfogarse ni con sus amigos, ni con su novia. Por lo tanto las 3 iniciales hembras, estaban tranquilas caminando juntas a casa, y como suele ocurrir entre amigas de confianza, en especial sin machos cerca, compartían cosas privadas.

-… Que molesto que siempre estén peleando, no puedo creer que Charmeleon le hizo eso al pobre Torkoal, y torturar así a Wartortle, que horrible, va a tener que disculparse mucho para que lo perdone por esto, y lo peor, la chica que le gusta a Wartortle estaba ahí, eso sí fue muy extraño, creo que hay algo que Charmeleon no me ha dicho – se quejaba Braixen entre triste y molesta.

\- Al parecer todos los chicos sabían de esa tal Warly, es un poco sospechoso, pero podría ser nada también, y eso no borra, que las peleas de Charmeleon y Wartortle se están saliendo de control – opino Servine.

\- siempre esos dos se han peleado, pero lo de la cita, fue muy lejos – comento Bayleef.

\- sí, pero al menos no intento besarte y adularte, para arreglar las cosas, lo afronto como un buen hombre – dijo Servine con cierta molestia.

\- ¿Por qué lo mencionas? ¿Grovyle hace eso? – dudo Braixen algo interesada en escuchar sobre la disfuncionalidad de la relación de su amiga.

\- lo intento un par de veces, y eso desato peleas horribles entre nosotros, pero nada que no podamos arreglar – dijo Servine.

\- eso sí es caer bajo, no quiero ofenderte ni decir nada malo de Grovyle, pero se supone que cada beso debe ser especial, no una excusa para no pelearse, además, pelear significa que lo están intentando – dijo Braixen.

\- Ahora Braixen se puso cursi – comento Bayleef ligeramente nerviosa.

\- no es ser cursi, es romanticismo, mi mamá me conto que cuando besas al indicado, no importa como sea, siempre será lo más bonito del mundo, pues eso sintió ella cuando beso al papá de Frogadier, y nunca sintió eso cuando beso a mi padre biológico – dijo Braixen.

\- y según tu método, Charmeleon, a pesar de sus fallas ¿es el indicado para ti? –pregunto Servine con algo de descaro pero manteniendo la calma.

\- pues solo lo he besado a él, aunque creo que tiene buenas posibilidades, nuestro primer beso fue algo precioso – dijo Braixen sonrojándose por los recuerdos.

\- No deberías dar tantos detalles, si no vas a contar la historia – dijo Servine.

\- bien, pero no se rían, fue después del baile de bienvenida, me llevaba a casa, y estaba seguro de que Frogadier no nos espiaba, en medio de la calle, bajo un farol, me dijo cosas muy lindas, vimos las estrellas, y me pregunto si podía besarme, le dije que sí y así paso, fue un beso corto, tierno, pero nunca lo olvidare, fue perfecto – dijo Braixen sonrojándose de nuevo.

Bayleef apresuro un poco el paso para llegar a casa, pues ya predecía que sus amigas iban a tocar un tema delicado para ella.

\- muy lindo – opino suavemente Servine.

\- yo conté la historia de mi primer beso, ahora te toca a ti Servine – dijo Braixen animada.

\- Bien solo, no me juzguen, sé que el primer beso es importante, y debe haber algo de tiempo, entre que conozcas al chico y besarlo, así que no me juzguen por favor – dijo Servine seria.

\- bien, ahora dinos, ¿Cómo, donde cuándo? – preguntó Braixen ansiosa de saber esa historia.

\- fue durante las vacaciones, conocen la historia, yo y mi familia estábamos en ese balneario, no tenía idea de que era mi compañero de clase, fue en la primera cita, después de una semana de coquetearnos, me llevo a caminar por los jardines, que la verdad eran paradisiacos, flores exóticas, un chico interesante, luna llena, y para colmo en uno de los salones estaban dando una clase de baile, vals, y la música se escuchaba, y no sé, me obligo bailar con él, fue encantador, y no me pude resistir – dijo Servine que escondía el rostro también se sonrojo, pero ella no quería demostrarlo.

\- la primera cita, ¿no es demasiado pronto? – dudo Bayleef, solo para distraer a sus amigas.

\- sí lo es, pero bueno, era un romance de verano, y el momento, es una tontería, y la verdad sí, fue muy acelerado – dijo Servine manteniéndose calmada.

\- lo ideal creo que es esperar 3 semanas o más – dijo Braixen – aunque los chicos comienzan a desesperarse si no es a la segunda semana, ya lo he visto – dijo Braixen recordando anécdotas de otras amigas.

\- ¿desesperarse? – dudo Bayleef.

\- sí, empiezan a creer que algo va mal, que en realidad no superaron la friend-zone, que en realidad la chica no los quiere, que no son atractivos, los hace dudar, y un macho inseguro es un desastre, así que podrás imaginártelo – dijo Servine segura.

Bayleef se quedo pensando en eso, y lo peor su distracción solo sirvió para profundizar más en el tema que la tenía preocupada.

\- ya Bayleef, cuéntanos, ¿Cómo fue tu primer beso? – preguntó Braixen.

Bayleef entro en pánico y sus amigas pudieron verlo.

\- descuida, sí fue con Grovyle, no me molestare contigo, eso ya paso – dijo Servine tratando de adivinar la razón del pánico.

\- no fue con Grovyle, no se lo permití – dijo Bayleef nerviosa.

\- menos mal, pues sí no, eso hubiera significado que me mintió cuando me dijo que nunca te beso – dijo Servine calmada y complacida.

\- adelante, estamos entre amigas, y por más que no sea una gran historia queremos saber – la animo Braixen con calidez.

\- es que – pareció dudarlo – pues, las cosas se complicaron, Grovyle me preguntó si quería besarlo en la primera semana de clases, y hui, y desde ahí comenzó a molestarme la idea de besar a un chico, no sé, hay veces en las que aun me siento una chikorita, no debería – en ese momento comenzó a incomodarse – pero Ivysaur siempre fue mi amigo de confianza, y cuando me di cuenta de que él estaba enamorado de mi y que yo estaba enamorada de él, no sé – Bayleef suspiro.

\- Adelante dilo, no puede ser nada malo – la animó con calma Servine.

\- Ivysaur y yo nunca nos hemos besado – confeso Bayleef de una.

\- pero, andan juntos, se nota que se quieren, son una linda pareja ¿Cómo que nunca se han besado? – dudo Braixen.

\- El día en el que se me declaro, yo aun estaba horrorizada porque Grovyle intento forzarme a besarlo, y Ivysaur me dijo que esperaría, así que era perfecto, pero después de eso no hemos vuelto a tocar el tema, últimamente pienso que ya deberíamos, pero no sé si estoy lista, digo el sabado será nuestro aniversario de 4 meses – dijo Bayleef avergonzada y algo decaída.

\- sí piensas que ya es el momento es porque estas lista – dijo Braixen con calidez poniendo la mano en el hombro de su amiga, para mostrar que la apoyaba.

\- y vaya que tienes suerte, por todo el tiempo que le hiciste esperar a Ivysaur, puedes estar segura que está muy enamorado – agrego Servine sonriéndole con confianza.

\- pero, aun me da miedo, aunque de verdad ya quiero que suceda –dijo Bayleef dudosa.

\- un beso es algo inocente y muy tierno, es algo que solo sucede, dile a Ivysaur que ya es tiempo, y cuando tenga que suceder, que suceda – la animo Braixen.

Bayleef asintió un poco más segura. Y no demoraron más de unos segundos en llegar a esa calle donde Braixen y Servine tomaban otro camino diferente al de Bayleef. Bayleef sabía que quería que sucediese, en especial si era con Ivysaur.

Una vez en casa, se calmo, ese había sido un día interesante, no solo porque fue el último día de Azul, no solo porque Quilava ese día haba repartido invitaciones especiales para el estreno de la obra, o porque Braixen perdió por un minuto completo la lindura porque Charmeleon la hizo enojar con el asunto de Wartortle, sino por todo eso en conjunto, más haber tomado la decisión de que ya era hora de su primer beso.

Al día siguiente jueves, Bayleef llego a la escuela, y el primer pokemon con el que se encontró fue, convenientemente, Ivysaur.

\- hola Bayleef – la saludo tranquilo.

\- hola Ivysaur, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte – dijo Bayleef algo nerviosa.

\- claro ¿está todo bien? – dudo Ivysaur, pues lo que Bayleef le dijo era solo otra forma del temido "tenemos que hablar".

\- bueno, eso depende, es sobre nosotros como pareja – dijo Bayleef algo nerviosa y de paso estaba poniendo nerviosos a Ivysaur.

\- Bayleef por lo que más quieras, dime de una vez, que ya me puse nervioso, y soy algo torpe cuando estoy nervioso, eso ya lo sabes – dijo Ivysaur tratado de hacer que Bayleef vaya al grano.

\- lo siento – se disculpo Bayleef, respiro hondo, busco las palabras, y por fin logro decirlo – es que, tu y yo no nos hemos besado hasta ahora, y de verdad me siento mal, sé que es porque yo te pedí que esperaras – dijo Bayleef algo decaída.

\- oye, está bien, sé que no te sientes cómoda con la idea, y soy quien decidió esperar, aunque sería lindo que pasara – dijo Ivysaur ya calmado, y la voz de calma de Ivysaur, calmo a Bayleef.

\- perfecto, porque yo también lo quiero, así que desde ahora sabes que ya estoy lista, claro que no quiero que suceda ahora mismo, en la escuela, con los profesores, seria incomodo, pero, quiero que sea pronto – dijo Bayleef algo avergonzada, pero sonriendo.

\- de acuerdo, en el momento, sabré que tengo permiso – dijo Ivysaur feliz y tranquilo, a suerte, no eran malas noticias, eran buenas.

Bayleef sentía se dé cierto modo había liberado a Ivysaur, y de hecho estaba conmovida, él por más que deseaba que ocurriese, estaba dispuesto a esperar, eso era muy lindo, Bayleef sabía que realmente el chico que eligió era increíble, no podría pedir alguien mejor para su primer beso.

Las clases pasaron como siempre, algo aburridas, hasta la última hora, para Bayleef, última hora del jueves significaba, clase de Literatura Legendaria, con la profesora Masquerain, y ese día entregaban las notas de los exámenes, mientras los alumnos copiaban un grafico que explicaba el rango de los pokemons legendarios, la profesora iba de un lado a otro repartiendo exámenes, Bayleef reviso su nota apenas llego, 9 de 20 puntos, eso era obviamente desaprobado, Bayleef se frustro un poco, sus notas no iban bien en ese curso, y claro, debía admitirlo, para ella ese curso se le hacia difícil, la culpa era de ella. Pero su salvación llego sola.

\- para los que están desaprobados, permitiré que me entreguen trabajos para puntos extra mañana, quiero una descripción completa y textual bien explicada de este cuadro, sobre el rango de los legendarios, y su implicación en la mitología representativa, a mano, mínimo 2 hojas – dijo la maestra, al parecer a varios les fue mal en ese examen, por lo que estaba dando oportunidades.

Bayleef anoto bien el tema, esa era su mejor oportunidad de salir bien en ese curso. Y luego la clase prosiguió, claro que Bayleef se sentía un poco rara con aquello, no estaba muy segura de cómo hacer un buen trabajo.

Bayleef iba por el pasillo preocupada por ese asunto, cuando se topo con Ivysaur.

\- ¿lista para irnos? – preguntó Ivysaur muy tranquilo.

\- sí, vamos – dijo Bayleef aun preocupada.

\- ¿ocurre algo? – se preocupo Ivysaur.

\- tengo 9/20 puntos en el examen de literatura legendaria, y debo entregar un trabajo mañana, que no entiendo muy bien para subir mi nota, y no tengo idea de cómo voy a hacerlo – dijo Bayleef.

\- si quieres puedo ayudarte, a mi me va bien en ese curso, solo que tengo tarea de Estadísticas de combate, y tendrá que ser rápido – dijo Ivysaur.

\- yo puedo ayudarte con eso, a mí se da bien la estadística – dijo Bayleef.

\- genial, entonces ¿nos vemos en tu casa? – preguntó Ivysaur bastante tranquilo.

\- claro, a la hora de siempre – dijo Bayleef más tranquila.

Y la joven pareja camino tranquilamente a casa. Era muy raro, era como si las cosas entre ellos no hubieran cambiado en nada, eso hizo sentir a Bayleef más cómoda.

Bayleef obviamente les dijo a sus padres que Ivysaur iba a ir a la casa a hacer tarea juntos, y su madre estuvo tranquila y de acuerdo con la decisión, el padre de Bayleef Tropius, no tanto, desde que se hicieron novios, desconfiaba más de Ivysaur, además, los padres de Bayleef tenían planeado salir esa tarde, así que prácticamente dejarían sola a su hija con su novio, un premisa que todo padre sobreprotector aborrece. Bayleef sin embargo no tuvo problemas.

A la hora acordada, Ivysaur llego con una mochila a la casa de Bayleef, y como habían acordado, harían tarea, no era ningún plan romántico, solo iban ayudarse en los estudios un poco.

\- … pero te dice que es con habilidad afortunado, entonces su multiplicas por el cociente anterior, y lo divides entre 100, y así hayas el índice de golpe critico – le dijo Bayleef.

\- genial, ese era el último ejercicio, ahora podemos comenzar con tu trabajo – dijo Ivysaur terminando de anotar lo que Bayleef le decía y luego puso su cuaderno a la mochila.

\- claro debo hacer un descripción de la clasificación de los legendarios, por rango, y de cómo se aplica eso a la mitología representativa – dijo Bayleef algo preocupada, sonaba complicado.

\- es fácil de hecho, déjame ver – pidió Ivysaur asomándose a ver el cuadro – Primero, las deidades vendrían a ser Arceus, Mew, Dialga, Palkia y Giratina, debido a que ellos están por sobre los demás legendarios, sobre todo obviamente Arceus, en mitología representativa esto quiere decir que Arceus es el origen y dio lugar al espacio y tiempo con Dialga y Palkia, y como mediador Giratina, con esto se creó el universo, y una vez hecho esto, se creó la vida, ósea a Mew... – le explicaba Ivysaur.

Poco apoco fueron armando el trabajo, de hecho lo hicieron relativamente rápido, terminaron en menos de una hora, y Bayleef estaba bastante tranquila, pues Ivysaur logro hacer que ella entendiera a la perfección.

\- … No puedo creer que ya terminamos – dijo Bayleef.

\- ves que no era tan difícil, mi abuelo solia contarme esas historias, si sabes lo básico el resto solo son tonterías que le agregan para hacerlo científico – dijo Ivysaur sentando en el sofá.

\- ¿te quedas? – pregunto Bayleef pues ya habían acabado, no había otra cosa que hacer, así que podrían divertirse.

\- claro, pero solo hasta que tus padres lleguen, tu papá seguro me hecha de la casa – bromeo Ivysaur.

\- cuando solo eras mi amigo no se hacía problemas, de hecho te adoraba, te conviertes en mi novio y mi papá enloquece, y es raro en realidad las cosas no cambiaron mucho – dijo Bayleef sonriendo levemente.

\- cierto, aun nos divertimos como antes – dijo Ivysaur – no solo nosotros, los demás también, Wartortle y Charmeleon no dejan de pelearse, Croconaw aun cree en papá Delibird, Quilava, ok bueno ahora él es cantante – dijo Ivysaur riéndose ligeramente.

\- sí, pero aun así en el fondo son los mismos pokemoncitos con los cuales armamos la guerra de lodo, Kanto VS Johto – dijo Bayleef recordando los viejos tiempos.

\- ah sí, todo porque Wartortle te llamo "Chikorito" – dijo Ivysaur acordándose – ¿ahí fue cuando le mordiste la cola? – dudo Ivysaur.

\- sí – dijo Bayleef algo avergonzada – pero en mi defensa era la única niña en una clase de puros niños, tenía que ser ruda, sino no hubiera podido jugar con ustedes – dijo Bayleef.

\- Claro, pero yo te veía como mi hermana, siempre fuiste más madura, obviamente por ser una chica – dijo Ivysaur.

\- sí era como tu hermana ¿Cuándo deje de serlo?, Ya sabes ¿Cuándo comencé a gustarte? – pregunto Bayleef, algo más seria que antes.

\- bueno, como a muchos no te vi evolucionada hasta que volvimos a la escuela, y ¿recuerdas que chocaste contra mí en la entrada e incluso me amenazaste? Pues en ese momento, me asuste, de pronto de te veías tan linda y hasta me pareció que tu sonrisa brillaba, la poke-pubertad me tomo de sorpresa, fue extraño – dijo Ivysaur sintiéndose algo raro.

\- ¿enserio? Después de que te amenace, no puedo creerlo – dijo Bayleef riéndose.

\- échale la culpa a las hormonas – bromeo Ivysaur – ahora dime ¿Cuándo te empecé a gustar? – pregunto tranquilo.

\- pues en mi caso fue poco a poco, cuando me apoyabas con lo Grovyle comencé a sentir cosas por ti, y claro que estuviste a mi lado, siempre podía contar contigo, pero creo que fue cuando me defendiste después que Grovyle intento besarme, aunque siempre me pareciste lindo a tu modo, solo que me decía, es mi amigo, nada más – conto Bayleef.

\- aww, que linda – dijo Ivysaur.

Bayleef se apoyo en el hombre de Ivysaur, y la hoja de su cabeza de Bayleef, rozo el cuello, Ivysaur se sacudió un poco.

\- no me digas que aun tienes cosquillas – dijo Bayleef.

\- sí, un poco – admito Ivysaur.

Bayleef se aprovecho de que Ivysaur hubiera bajado la guardia, y deslizo su látigo cepa hasta su cuello para coenzar a hacerle cosquisllas.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOO – grito Ivysaur pero luego comenzó a reírse. Entonces se libro de Bayleef empujándola ligeramente, pero terminaron cayéndose del sofá al piso.

\- Ivysaur ¿estás bien? – se preocupo Bayleef, eso no había sido muy lindo.

\- un poco adolorido, pero sí – dijo Ivysaur volteándose para ver frete frente a Bayleef.

\- lo siento, no debí excederme – dijo Bayleef avergonzada de su torpeza.

\- descuida, pero no lo vuelvas hacer, lo admito aun soy muy cosquilloso – dijo Ivysaur calmado.

La hoja de Bayleef quedo sobre su cara, Ivysaur con cuidado la arrimó, acariciándole el rostro a Bayleef por accidente esto la hizo sonreír. Era uno de esos momentos tiernos cuando una pareja se queda mirándose a los ojos. Estaban tumbados en el piso, frente a frente, a pesar de todo, el momento era perfecto.

Bayleef vio el rostro de Ivysaur cada vez más cerca de ella, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, entro en pánico.

El instinto que uno usa al sentirse en peligro se activo en Bayleef, y el resultado fue que ella cerro los ojos, empujo sin fijarse a Ivysaur, y uso látigo cepa.

\- AAUCHH – grito Ivysaur.

En ese momento Bayleef abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Golpeo a Ivysaur con su látigo cepa en el ojo.

\- hay no, Ivysaur, perdona, no quise, o fue mi intención – dijo Bayleef que supero el límite de su propia vergüenza, no podía creer que había hecho una torpeza así.

\- ay mi ojo – decía Ivysaur que por el dolor apoyaba la cara contra un almohadón del sofá.

Cuando Ivysaur por fin quito la cara, Bayleef pudo ver que seguramente le dejaría un moretón en el ojo, y eso solo empeoraba la culpa.

\- creo que es mejor que me vaya Bayleef – dijo Ivysaur volviendo a cubrirse el ojo.

\- no, de verdad lo siento, esto no debía suceder – dijo Bayleef entrando en pánico de nuevo, se sentía terrible, no solo arruino el momento, sino dejo a su novio herido, y seguramente seria difícil de explicar el origen de ese moretón.

\- olvídalo, ya debo irme – dijo Ivysaur algo incomodo, tomo su mochila y se fue.

Bayleef no podía creer lo que había pasado, le había dicho que estaba lista, se presenta una oportunidad, y ella lo arruino completamente. Bayleef se fue directo a su habitación a esconder la cabeza en una almohada, estaba tan avergonzada, sin mencionar que probablemente Ivysaur, después de eso se enojaría con ella, sin duda la situación de Bayleef era horrible, no quería ni imaginar que diría Ivysaur, al día siguiente, cuando le preguntaran sobre ese moretón. Bayleef se sentía torpe.

Al día siguiente, Ivysaur estaba algo frustrado aunque claro, no estaba molesto con Bayleef, in embargo fue difícil inventar una excusa para explicar el moretón que estaba en su ojo "me golpee contra la perilla de una puerta, cuando me caía" fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió, y obviamente su madre no se lo creyó completamente, ella seguía suponiendo que fue por una pelea o algo parecido, a suerte no sospecho de la causa real. Ivysaur iba con lentes de sol para tratar de esconder su ojo del público. Cuando llego a la escuela, vio a Charmeleon y Wartortle, ellos conversaban.

-… que suertudo, no puedo creer que Warly haya aceptado escucharte, o aun más impactante, reunirse contigo – dijo Charmeleon ante la noticia de su amigo, y su sorpresa era enorme.

\- sí, nos veremos el sábado, espero poder cambiar lo que piensa de mí, no quiero que piense que soy travesti – dijo Wartortle ligeramente preocupado, entonces vio a Ivysaur, y lo saludo animado con la pata.

Ivysaur se acerco a sus amigos.

\- Hola – saludo Ivysaur tratando de estar tranquilo.

\- no querrás decir "hasta la vista baby", terminator – Bromeo Wartortle por los lentes de sol.

\- ¿o quieres aumentar el poder de tus ataques de tipo siniestro? – bromeo también Charmeleon.

Ivysaur no espera que se le tomaran tanta importancia.

\- ja ja ja – Ivysaur se rio sarcásticamente y algo irritado – solo ignoren los lentes – pidió.

\- oye, ya enserio ¿Por qué los lentes de sol? Estamos recién saliendo de invierno – dijo Charmeleon.

\- les dije que lo ignoraran – insistió Ivysaur.

Wartortle hizo algo atrevido y le quito los lentes de sol de la cara a Ivysaur en ese momento.

\- oye – reclamo Ivysaur.

\- auch ¿Quién te hizo eso? – pregunto Charmeleon preocupado, pues era un moretón grande y muy oscuro, acompañando un ojo irritado.

\- puedes apostar que quien te hizo eso, pagara – dijo Wartortle algo agresivo.

\- olvídenlo – dijo Ivysaur recuperando sus lentes de sol y alejándose, pero Charmeleon y Wartortle le cerraron el paso.

\- ¿qué ocurrió? – Pregunto Wartortle.

\- nada, ya cálmense – dijo Ivysaur tratando de bajar los humos.

\- no te dejaremos en paz hasta que lo sepamos – dijo Charmeleon muy decidido.

Ivysaur sabía que no le dejarían en paz hasta averiguarlo.

\- fue Bayleef – dijo bajando la voz.

\- que mala, ya sabía que no se podía confiar en un chikorito – Wartortle saco conclusiones muy apresuradas.

\- no, claro que no, fue un accidente, un vergonzoso accidente – dijo Ivysaur apenado.

\- Ivysaur, descuida, no diremos nada – dijo Charmeleon tratando de hacer que su amigo hablara.

Ivysaur suspiro, ya sabía que tarde o temprano sus amigos se enterarían, y prefería que fuera por él mismo, voluntariamente, que de cualquier otro modo.

\- ayer estaba ayudando a Bayleef a hacer tarea, y estamos jugando, en eso, intente besarla, ella entro en pánico y me dio un látigo cepa en el ojo – dijo Ivysaur resumiendo.

\- ¿por qué te golpearía en vez de besarte? – dudo Charmeleon.

\- supongo que se asusto – dijo Ivysaur.

\- ¿por qué se asustaría? Digo ni que fuera la primera vez que iba a besarse – dijo Wartortle.

\- en realidad, sí iba ser la primera – dijo Ivysaur con algo de vergüenza.

Charmeleon y Wartortle se miraron, ambos estaban algo sorprendidos.

\- ¿de verdad? Pero llevan casi 4 meses juntos – dudo Charmeleon.

\- ya decía yo que Bayleef era un chikorito – dijo Wartortle, ganándose un golpe de Ivysaur.

\- Wartortle mejor cállate, tu tampoco jamás has besado a una chica, y el único pokemon con quien has salido ha sido un chico – le dijo Charmeleon también molesto por el comentario.

Ivysaur se calmo y continúo avanzando, pero sus amigos lo alcanzaron. Y bueno, ya que lo peor que paso fue un mal comentario de Wartortle, y tenía el apoyo de sus amigos, Ivysaur se atrevió a preguntar.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer? Se supone que ya deberíamos habernos besado – preguntó algo sin vergüenza de todos modos, sus amigos también tenían secretos vergonzosos de los cuales aprovecharse para conseguir silencio.

\- oye, si ella no esta lista, bueno no hay nada que puedas hacer – dijo Charmeleon.

\- pero ella me dijo que lo estaba, sino no me hubiera atrevido, antes estaba esperando porque lo que paso con Grovyle le afecto a Bayleef – dijo Ivysaur.

\- ahora Grovyle es el culpable – comento Charmeleon pensativo.

\- sí ella dijo que sí, pero tiene miedo, entonces róbale un beso, no dejes que lo piense antes que pase, y listo, asunto terminado, final feliz de comedia romántica adolescente – dijo Wartortle.

\- ese es el peor consejo del mundo – dijo Charmeleon.

\- perdóname, pero no he escuchado ningún aporte tuyo – lo reto Wartortle.

\- cállense los dos – les dijo Ivysaur – Charmeleon, te recuerdo que Braixen aun sigue molesta por lo de Azul, y Wartortle, tenemos fotos tuyas que tu madre odiaría ver, así que les sugiero que se calmen – dijo Ivysaur, sin duda estaba irritado.

Así que Wartortle y Charmeleon le hicieron caso.

Ivysaur entro al salón, vio a Bayleef ella se veía realmente culpable, apenas si pudo mirarla, pero en su asiento encontró un pequeña canasta con bombones rellenos de fruta, de los favoritos de Ivysaur, y una nota que decía "lo siento" era de Bayleef, Ivysaur sonrió levemente con esto… (Esta historia continuara)

**Nota: Hola a todos, creo que ya saben que por días festivos escribo especiales, y por día de los enamorados, que se aproxima para el próximo mes… bueno que puedo decir, ustedes adoran el romance, pero estaba tratando de armar una historia con todas la parejas y no queda bien, así que ustedes elijen la pareja de la cual se trate ese especial, me estoy adelantando porque hay demasiadas parejas en todo este fic, y sé que hay más de una favorita, así que para decidir quiénes serán los protagonistas, esta semana en los comentarios nomine parejas de las que quieran leer, de los iniciales o de los pokemons del libro 2, para la próxima les traeré un lista con las parejas más votadas y tendrán que elegir entre ellas para el especial. COMENTEN, y nos leemos luego. **


	41. Primer Beso (parte 2)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 3: El Regreso de los iniciales**

PRIMER BESO (parte 2)

Ivysaur había puesto a salvo los bombones en su mochila para que sus amigos no pusieran las garras encima, Bayleef había dado el primer paso para solucionar las cosas, así que Ivysaur, la busco durante el almuerzo, aunque claro que usara lentes de sol siguió llamando la atención todo el día, pero a Ivysaur poco le importo, tenía mejores cosas de las cuales preocuparse. Conseguir que Bayleef dejase de verlo como un amigo para convertirse en su novio había sido una hazaña épica, logro salir de la Friend Zone, y Bayleef seguía enamorada, de él, de otro modo no hubiera perdido el tiempo preparando esa canasta de bombones. Ivysaur, no iba presionarla, pero iba a lograrlo, se decidió, pues no había llegado tan lejos como para renunciar, sin mencionar que dad la situación, no estaba dispuesto a perder a su mejor amiga.

Durante el descanso Ivysaur la busco, y la vio con Quilava y Croconaw. Se acerco tenía que hablar con ella.

\- Hola Ivysaur ¿desde cuándo el nuevo look? – saludo y cuestiono Croconaw por los lente de sol.

\- cierto, pero no te queda mal – comento Quilava.

\- en realidad mi ojo no está bien, solo por eso estoy andando así – explico Ivysaur en una versión híper resumida.

\- quiero ver – dijo Croconaw.

\- luego – dijo Ivysaur – Bayleef, podemos hablar un rato – le dijo Ivysaur, y ella estaba nerviosa.

\- bien – dijo Bayleef caminando alejándose de los otros iniciales de Johto.

Ivysaur camino tras de ella. Tenían mucho de qué hablar aquella media mañana del viernes. Quilava y Croconaw al quedarse solos se miraron entre ellos.

\- ¿problemas de pareja? – pregunto Croconaw.

\- supongo – dijo Quilava.

\- incomodo – dijo Croconaw.

\- cierto – le dio la razón Quilava.

\- ¿y qué hacemos nosotros? – dudo Croconaw.

\- si quieres te enseño algo muy perturbador que encontré en la cámara de Flareon – dijo Quilava.

\- a ver – dijo Croconaw.

Quilava saco su celular, busco el archivo, lo encontró y se lo mostro a Croconaw.

\- es solo una chica, sí que es muy bonita, ¿me la presentas? – dijo Croconaw mirando aquella imagen que de hecho era encantadora, que era solo una foto de una chica con vestido de gala, con el rostro ligeramente triste, en uno de los camerinos del teatro con una ramo de flores al lado.

\- esa imagen no es lo que parece, mírala con cuidado – le dijo Quilava.

\- no veo nada, me quieres tomar el pelo, y eso que solo tengo escamas – protesto Croconaw al no poder ver nada fuera de lo normal en esa foto.

\- te diré porque es una foto perturbadora, pero antes dime ¿qué te parece esa chica? – dijo Quilava algo extrañado, no esperaba esa reacción.

\- me parece que es linda, de mi tipo, que está nerviosa por salir a escena, y que eres malo, porque no me la presentaste, o ¿murió? Porque si la hubiera visto en la escuela la recordaría – dijo Croconaw.

\- la chica de la foto es Seadra – dijo Quilava – es uno de los mejores trabajos de maquillaje de Sylveon, ella sí que es buena – comento.

Croconaw se quedo con la boca abierta, luego tembló, y puso una expresión de descontento nerviosismo y rareza.

\- eso sí da miedo y tengo una sensación rara en el estomago por tu culpa – dijo Croconaw encogiendo los hombros y quejándose.

Quilava le dio palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo, no esperaba que reaccionara así.

Por otra parte Ivysaur y Bayleef habían pasado un buen rato caminando cerca de los jardines de la escuela, Ivysaur estaba preparándose para hablar mientras Bayleef se calmaba.

\- gracias por los bombones, la canasta fue algo tierno – dijo Ivysaur para romper el hielo.

\- no me sentí bien después de lo paso, ayer te fuiste, fue horrible – dijo Bayleef.

\- lamento haberme ido ayer, no debí haber dejado las cosas así, y lo lamento Bayleef, quizá me apresure un poco, no te presionare, ni nada, pero ya es hora de que ocurra – dijo Ivysaur tratando de animar a Bayleef.

\- la que lo lamenta soy yo, yo de deje el ojos así, eso no estuvo bien, y tampoco debí haberlo arruinado – dijo Bayleef culpable.

\- Oye, ya te disculpaste, y lo importante es que simplemente hay que seguir, sucederá cuando tenga que suceder – dijo Ivysaur.

\- eso suena bien – dijo Bayleef ligeramente más tranquila.

\- entonces ¿lo del sábado queda en pie? – preguntó Ivysaur, pues era su aniversario, habían dicho que saldrían, pero no tenían un plan en especifico.

\- claro, no puedo darte tu regalo otro día – dijo Bayleef, recordando eso.

\- ¿por qué? – pregunto Ivysaur.

\- porque no tendrán ningún valor al día siguiente, y no sé si quiero que sea una sorpresa o te lo digo ahora – dijo Bayleef de vuelta con entusiasmo.

\- dime ahora, pues si es solo por mañana, debo prepararme – dijo Ivysaur.

\- bien te lo diré – dijo Bayleef como jugando – recuerdas que no pudiste conseguir entradas para esa película que queríamos ver, o por lo menos no hasta la tercera semana de estreno por no comprar preventas, pues yo las compre – dijo Bayleef.

\- ¿de verdad? – se admiro Ivysaur.

\- sí, así que vamos al cine – dijo Bayleef.

\- genial, si la función no es muy tarde, después quisiera llevarte a una cafetería que recién abrió, pero sé que te encantara, claro si no te avergüenza salir con un chico de un solo ojo – bromeo Ivysaur.

\- nunca me avergonzaría, y además es perfecto, la función es las seis – dijo Bayleef entusiasmada.

De repente todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad entre esos dos, pero solo entre pareja, no con los amigos de la pareja, eso sin duda demoraría un poco más.

Bayleef al final tuvo que contarles a sus amigas su "pequeña torpeza", porque preguntaron sobre lo que había pasado, si acaso ya tenía una historia que contar, y claro que la tenía, pero no la que ninguna de las tres quería, y después de muchas caras raras, palabras de ánimo, consejos un poco fuera de lugar, echarle la culpa a Grovyle, e incuso algo de Psicoanálisis, Servine y Braixen aun no estaban contentas, y ya estaba excediendo.

\- …saldrán el sábado, no sería buena idea seguirlos – dijo Braixen.

\- pero no ayudaría en nada, lo mejor sería creo, preparar la ocasión perfecta – propuso Servine.

\- quizá hacer que Bayleef olvide látigo cepa sería una buena opción – dijo Braixen algo nerviosa – ya sabes para evitar accidentes.

\- a su disposición tiene derribo y golpe cuerpo adicionalmente, y hacer que olvide un movimiento útil creo que es demasiado, pero por otra parte, no estaría mal que probáramos técnicas de autocontrol, mi mamá tiene libros al respecto – dijo Servine.

\- también podríamos probar con hipnosis, aun no soy tipo psíquico, pero me gustaría intentarlo – decía Braixen…

Bayleef estaba aterrada, todo eso, solo porque el primer intento salió mal, bueno terriblemente desastroso, pero aun así Bayleef creía que ambas estaban exagerando, hipnosis, terapia, espionaje, su problema era grave, pero no así de grave, sin duda ese sería un largo camino a casa.

Ivysaur por su parte, no tuvo esa clase de charla con sus amigos, pero eso sí, Wartortle y Charmeleon también daban su aporte a la búsqueda de una solución a su problema.

\- …Ivysaur, sé que no pude ayudar mucho en la mañana lo admito, pero creo que ya sé que funcionara, ilusiónala, di todo lo que los galanes de película dicen, y cuando no pueda resistirse al poder del romanticismo en palabras, la besas y listo – propuso Charmeleon.

\- no sé si eso funcionara, se oye poco natural – dijo Ivysaur dudando.

\- y se pasa de cursi – dijo Quilava, que termino enterándose junto con Croconaw, pero para suerte de Ivysaur, Croconaw no dejaba de mirar una imagen del celular de Quilava, repitiendo frases como "ella, es imposible" "se ve tan…" "Está mal". Normalmente se hubiera preocupado por Croconaw, pero dado el caso, luego se ocuparía de él.

\- oye, ya te di la solución, róbale un beso, eso es todo – insistió Wartortle.

\- si intenta eso, Bayleef solo lo golpeara más fuerte – dijo Quilava.

\- entonces ¿qué propones Quilava? – reto Wartortle.

\- hacerlo por mutuo consenso de frente y sin esperar – dijo Quilava algo frio.

\- ¿cómo? – dudo Charmeleon.

\- se ponen de acuerdo, uno frente al otro se acercan y se besan, simple y sin drama – dijo Quilava.

\- hasta donde sé, eso no funciona así – dijo Wartortle.

\- y como pocas veces sucede, Wartortle tiene razón – dijo Charmeleon.

\- eso me funciono a mi – presumió Quilava.

\- eso no ayudara a Ivysaur – decía Charmeleon…

Ahora era una pelea de tres, Ivysaur se parto y vio a Croconaw.

\- oye Croconaw, ¿Qué te tiene tan distraído? – le pregunto Ivysaur prefiriendo preocuparse por el que por los otros 3.

\- vi a la cara de macho, atractiva – dijo Croconaw.

\- ¿a Seadra? – dudo Ivysaur.

\- sí, el poder del maquillaje es terrible – dijo Croconaw algo abatido.

\- entonces no tienes por qué estar así, es solo apariencia, ya sabes maquillajes, plástico y cosas falsas – dijo Ivysaur.

\- el problema es que ya no puedo verla como antes, es raro, me siento como la vez que vi esa película de terror para mayores de edad, sobre Papa Delibird asesinando niños, y a la vez como si una pandilla de Zubats estuvieran de fiesta en mi pancita – dijo Croconaw raro.

\- ¿no dirás, Butterfrees, Beautiflys y Vivilons? – planteo Ivysaur que estaba seguro de lo que le ocurría a Croconaw.

\- porque sentiría pokemons mariposones en la panza – dijo Croconaw algo molesto pues no entendía, y 10 segundos después, recién se dio cuenta, abrió bien los ojos y se quedo tieso –…

\- Croconaw, era broma, se te pasara, solo acabas de darte cuenta de que es una chica – dijo Ivysaur algo nervioso, no quería empeorar las cosas con su amigo.

\- sí tienes razón – dijo Croconaw volviendo a la normalidad. Mientras Quilava, Charmeleon y Wartortle, se pelaban por ver quien tenía la razón.

Claro hasta que la Maestra Masquerain interrumpió.

\- Quilava, deja ya a tus amigos, ve al vestidor y cámbiate, tenemos que darle las ultimas repasadas a la obra, aun no sale perfecto con la capa – dijo la maestra, y Quilava se apresuro hacia tras vestidores – chicos, son bienvenidos para ver los ensayos, pero por favor, no distraigan a Quilava, la próxima semana es el estreno de la obra, y lo necesitamos concentrado – pidió la maestra – y no hagan ruido durante el ensayo – agrego al final más severa.

Estaban en el teatro, viendo uno de los últimos ensayos, pero luego de eso Ivysaur volvió a casa él solo, la intención de sus amigos era buena, pero no tenían la madurez para poder hacerlo correctamente.

Pero eso sí, Ivysaur comenzó a tomar en cuenta esas tres premisas, la del consenso directo, la de ilusionar a Bayleef y la del beso robado, la ultima posiblemente la menos factible si no quería que el otro ojo quedara morado. La opción de Charmeleon, bueno, si no salía natural, mejor no arriesgarse y la de Quilava, sonaba aun más artificial, solo hacer que pase y no dejar que pase, eso sin duda solo asustaría más a Bayleef, así que estaba exactamente donde empezó.

Bayleef al final logro convencer a sus amigas de la exageración de su plan, pero claro que ellas querían hacer su aporte, y Bayleef acepto que ellas la arreglaran para su cita al día siguiente, pero nada más.

El sábado en la mañana, tanto Charmeleon como Quilava, estuvieron hostigando al pobre Ivysaur, sobre quien era él que tenía razón, por otra parte Wartortle ese momento, bueno estaba en asuntos propios, Warly le dio una oportunidad para explicarle el incidente de Azul, claro que no le fue tan bien, pues a pesar de lograr explicarle Warly lo de la apuesta, su actitud con Wartortle no cambio, de hecho a penas termino de convencerla de que su travestismo era falso, ella se fue, diciendo que tenía que trabajar en el salón de su hermana.

Durante las primeras horas de la tarde, las amigas de Bayleef la preparaban a ella, y Bayleef con la cara llena de una mascarilla espesa, y con rodajas de pepino en los ojos, comenzaba dudar del grado de moderación de sus propias amigas.

\- ¿no creen que es demasiado? – les planteo Bayleef.

\- Debes lucir mejor que nunca, esta va a ser una noche muy especial – dijo Braixen, a quien se notaba, que participar en eso, le hacía mucha ilusión.

\- aun así, siento que pusieron cemento en mi cara – se quejo Bayleef.

\- Tranquilízate, te dejaremos como reina de belleza, además, un precepto de psicología bastante acertado, plantea que uno refleja por fuera lo que es por dentro, y también que el modo en que uno luce, afecta como te sientes, verte bien ayuda a que te sientas más confiada y contenta contigo misma, lo cual creo será de gran ayuda – dijo Servine bastante segura, en lo que colocaba un rulero en la hoja de la cabeza de Bayleef.

\- saben, no sé si será esta noche, o cuando, no hay que exagerar la situación – dijo Bayleef apenada, sus amigas sí que se lo estaban tomando muy enserio.

\- no Bayleef, si no es esta noche ¿Cuándo? – le planteo algo dura Braixen.

\- cierto, a estas alturas es una situación de hacerlo o morir – dijo Servine

\- ¿Qué quieren decir? – dudo Bayleef.

\- ¿Cuanto más crees que esperara Ivysaur? – sentencio Servine.

\- por eso a penas le dijiste que estabas lista, aprovecho la primera oportunidad, él lo quiere, y le lastimaste el ojo, es posible que se sienta herido si no lo logra – expuso Braixen en tono reflexivo.

Bayleef ahora sí estaba nerviosa, sus amigas acababan de poner una tonelada de presión extra sobre sus hombros, sin duda, al final terminaron empeorándolo, pero bueno, sus intenciones eran buenas, aunque sus medios algo malévolos.

\- ¿no crees que nos excedimos? Bayleef ya estaba nerviosa – le susurro Braixen a Servine.

\- quizá, pero si no los apresuramos, se casaran antes de poder besarse – susurro Servine, más por orgullo que por otra razón, pues presionar a Bayleef había sido su plan.

Las horas pasaron, y a pesar de que Ivysaur no tenía que hacer la gran cosa para arreglarse, sus amigos también estaban ahí, para complicarlo. Wartortle le cubría el ojo con maquillaje para que no se viera el moretón, Charmeleon le escribía algunas de sus mejores líneas en un papel, Quilava le cepillaba los dientes, y Croconaw, vaciaba la refrigeradora, tenía hambre.

\- ¡ya basta!, esto es ridículo – se quejo Ivysaur molesto – ya me las arreglare yo solo.

\- oye, tienes que verte bonito para que seas besable – dijo Wartortle – al final no fue tan inútil aprender a maquillar – comento.

\- por favor, no vuelvas a decir "besable", suena horrible – le reclamo Quilava.

\- Ivysaur, solo queremos ayudarte – le dijo Charmeleon.

\- lo sé, pero hay cosas que un pokemon tiene que hacer por sí solo – dijo Ivysaur decidido – ya me voy, y por cierto, gracias por maquillarme el ojo Wartortle, pero si fuera tu, me alejaría de eso – fue lo último que dijo Ivysaur y se fue.

\- allá va – dijo Wartortle.

\- solo espero que no lo arruine – dijo Charmeleon.

\- solo espero que la mamá de Ivysaur no se enoje conmigo por terminarme el helado – dijo Croconaw.

Ivysaur iba con una chaqueta, pues estaban saliendo del invierno, aun estaba algo frio, iba a la casa de Bayleef ligeramente nervioso, pero la caminata solitaria por el frio, lo calmo un poco, aunque los nervios volvieron al llegar a la puerta de la casa de Bayleef. Ivysaur toco el timbre esperando que el padre de Bayleef no abriera, a suerte la que abrió fue Bayleef. Ivysaur se quedo un poco tonto, la hoja de su cabeza estaba enrulada y bajaba delicadamente por detrás de su cabeza, un maquillaje impecable, que acentuaba su tímida sonrisa, una pañoleta azul al cuello, a Ivysaur le parecía que tan solo le faltaban alas para ser un ángel.

\- vaya – balbuceo Ivysaur a penas.

\- Hola Ivysaur, mmm… ¿sucede algo? – pregunto Bayleef algo apenada

\- estas increíble, lo siento – dijo Ivysaur volviendo a la realidad.

\- gracias, oye, tú ojo se ve mejor – comento ella tratando de calmarse.

\- pues el maquillaje es mágico, pero no le digas a nadie – bromeo un poco Ivysaur.

\- hay que darnos prisa, la función comienza en 15 minutos – dijo Bayleef.

Entonces partieron, pero por una ventana del segundo piso, Braixen y Servine observaban.

\- lo hicimos excelente, Ivysaur quedo completamente prendado, esperemos que eso baste para hacerla irresistible – dijo Servine.

\- lo sé se veía tan linda, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que pueda estar aterrada – dio Braixen ligeramente preocupada.

Una vez en el cine, mientras esperaban en la cola para entrar, Bayleef y Ivysaur se sentían a gusto, ya que la pesadilla causada por sus amigos termino, estaban charlando, riéndose, y jugando con las palomitas, en eso, unos chicos se le quedaron viendo a Bayleef, y rato, Ivysaur al notarlo al abrazo, los chicos entendieron el gesto y se fueron.

\- ¿qué les pasa? Normalmente los chicos no me prestan tanta atención – dijo Bayleef ligeramente fastidiada.

\- bueno, ahora estas muy linda, y debes admitirlo, no te faltaron pretendientes nunca – dijo Ivysaur.

\- oye no menciones lo de Grovyle, no en nuestro aniversario – le regaño Bayleef.

\- Lo siento – se disculpo – pero, eso solo me hace ser más afortunado.

\- tranquilo, te excedes de tierno, no quiero sonrojarme en público – dijo Bayleef sonriendo animada.

Bayleef se sentía bastante cómoda, estaban en una fila larga para entrar a una película en estreno, en un cine, en un sábado, obviamente estaba concurrido y si bien había parejas a las cuales no parecía importarles la discreción, era obvio que entre esa gente, nada iba a pasar, por lo tanto ella estaría a salvo.

Cuando la sala se abrió, todo bien, tenían buenos lugares, y todo seguía bien, hasta que las luces se apagaron, Ivysaur noto que Bayleef se puso nerviosa.

\- Bayleef, quiero ver la película, no tienes de que preocuparte – dijo Ivysaur para calmarla, lo cual hizo que Bayleef se relajara al punto de apoyar la cabeza sobre el hombre de Ivysaur. Y claro que en un momento se tomaron de las patas, y se divirtieron, la película era bastante buena, valió la pena haber comprado las entradas en preventa. Pero claro en algun momento la función iba terminar, y como muchas películas, la escena del beso se dio casi al final, esa escena fue incomoda para una pareja en su situación.

Luego del cine, Ivysaur llevo a Bayleef a esa famosa cafetería a la que quería llevarla. No era lejos caminaron poco, esa cafetería estaba algo concurrida, seguía siendo una situación "segura". Esa cafetería tenía postres increíbles, cosa que Bayleef adoro, hablando como siempre lo hacían, jugando, incluso Ivysaur mancho con crema chantilly la cara de Bayleef, todo era perfecto, hasta que el postre se acabó, y las tazas quedaron vacías. Y la pareja en poco tiempo, estuvo a solas caminando en la calle, pasaron por una plaza que para sorpresa de los dos estaba convenientemente vacía, al lado de una fuente con una escultura de Jirachi, en donde la gente arrojaba monedas para pedir deseos.

\- oye Bayleef, aun no te he dado tu regalo – dijo Ivysaur sacando un sobre de su bolsillo.

Bayleef algo nerviosa abrió ese sobre, parecía solo una tarjeta, pero se asombro, era una orquídea de llanto, una especie muy rara, y ahora le tenía entre sus patas.

\- es increíble – dijo Bayleef – no sabes cuento te quiero Ivysaur – dijo Bayleef sin saber que más decir.

\- no es nada, mi abuelo conoce a alguien que las cultiva – dijo Ivysaur haciéndose el modesto.

Bayleef se sonrojo aun así, era un flor pequeña, en una caja, pero era algo tan raro y valioso, que solo hizo sentirse a Bayleef más culpable por no haber podido besar a Ivysaur.

Ivysaur siguió caminando Bayleef se calmo, no era el momento. Ivysaur vio a Bayleef nerviosa, los nervios la habían traicionado la última vez, debía calmarla.

\- Bayleef, tranquila, solo caminemos y hablemos, la noche esta linda, y solo quiero pasara un rato agradable con la chica que me vuelve tanto a veces, y con quien me divierto tanto – dijo Ivysaur.

\- sí, hagámoslo – dijo Bayleef forzando una sonrisa.

A pesar de la premisa, Bayleef y Ivysaur estaban callados, normalmente hablaban, se reían y jugaban, pero los nervios de Bayleef, la mantenían callada, y Ivysaur no quería asustarla y no se le ocurría nada bueno que decir.

\- Ivysaur, hay que besarnos – propuso Bayleef de improviso deteniéndose.

-¿qué? – dudo Ivysaur.

\- ya no quiero estar en esta situación, terminemos con esto de una vez, solo bésame, esta vez no hare nada – explico Bayleef con valor.

Ivysaur no esperaba eso, en especial porque Bayleef acababa de sugerir algo que ni considero como posibilidad. Por fin el tipo planta-veneno asintió para demostrar que estaba acuerdo.

Bayleef cerró los ojos, se notaba que estaba nerviosa, Ivysaur la abrazó primero para que fuese menos raro, luego se acerco a ella, y Bayleef al notar la proximidad de su novio, desvió la cara.

\- perdón, no quise voltear, hay que volver a intentarlo – se disculpo Bayleef acongojada.

\- tranquila, esta vez no me golpeaste, eso es un avance – trato de Bromear Ivysaur, pero solo empeoro las cosas pues la cara de Bayleef estaba llena de pena.

\- no me gusta como estamos, y me siento terrible por no poder hacer algo tan simple como darte un beso en los labios – se lamento Bayleef.

\- No Bayleef, ¿sabes porque te espere tanto tiempo? Porque sé que en la vida no voy a conocer a alguien como tú, te conozco desde siempre, y a pesar de saber tus defectos, me pareces la chica más perfecta del mundo, eres dulce, divertida, amable, pero aun así sabes dar un buen golpe, a veces algo indecisa, pero honesta y con coraje, tienes la sonrisa más bonita del mundo, y también eres mi mejor amiga – le dijo Ivysaur.

\- Ivysaur, por favor – dijo Bayleef apenada tanto por lo bonito de sus palabras como por su vergüenza.

\- No me juzgues por haberme enamorado de mi mejor amiga, a pesar de todo lo que paso, no me arrepiento, eres una de las mejores cosas de que pudo haberme sucedido, y solo quiero verte de nuevo feliz – dijo Ivysaur.

Y por fin, Bayleef se quedo callada, estaba conmovida, Ivysaur entonces lo volvió a intentar, Bayleef ya estaba tranquila, no podía fallar.

Se acerco, Bayleef esta vez se quedo quieta, ambos se miraban a los ojos, cuando Bayleef cerro suavemente sus ojos, Ivysaur ya sentía la respiración de Bayleef en la cara, cuando sintió un golpe. Bayleef le dio un pequeño cabezazo, no fue nada comparado con el látigo cepa del otro día, pero lo arruino.

\- no puede ser – se quejo Bayleef – lo siento, de verdad esto es estúpido, no puedo – se desespero.

\- Tranquila, no es la gran cosa – dijo Ivysaur, pues Bayleef ya estaba nerviosa, avergonzada y desesperada, nada bueno podía salir de ese nivel de frustración.

\- debemos terminar – anuncio Bayleef triste.

\- ¿qué? – dudo Ivysaur.

\- sí, ya no puedo esta en esta situación, y me siento terrible, nunca había cometido tantas torpezas untas, es obvio que tenemos un problema, y no sé que mas hacer, ya lo hemos intentado todo, y tú has sido muy paciente conmigo, ya no lo soporto, sé que te he hecho daño con este asunto – dijo Bayleef bastante arrepentida, estaba muy mal.

\- Bayleef, cálmate, no es el fin – trato de calmarla Ivysaur, pero era cierto, ya era demasiado, y Bayleef ya estaba demasiado herida.

\- NO, créeme que de verdad te quiero Ivysaur, pero simplemente ya no puedo, sabes lo avergonzada que estoy por todo esto, debimos habernos besado hace meses, y siempre lo haces todo bien, y yo fallo, simplemente no sé qué me pasa, de verdad quiero que mi primer beso sea contigo, de verdad, pero no puedo seguir haciéndote esto, lo mejor seria rend…

Bayleef no podía creer aquello, la habían callado con un beso, fue ligeramente más duradero de lo que se esperaba para la primera vez, tierno, y suave, cerró los ojos instintivamente, y sintió cerca de ella el pecho de Ivysaur que la estaba abrazando. Cuando Bayleef abrió los ojos, sonrió y se apoyo en el hombre de Ivysaur.

\- gracias – dijo Bayleef por fin tranquila.

\- gracias tu más bien dijo Ivysaur sintiéndose extraño, pero fue perfecto, ahora se sentía aliviado, por fin podían sacarse ese peso de los hombros, tanto problema, para un acto de unos pocos segundos, pero la ironía no acababa ahí, sino que Ivysaur se dio cuenta "Wartortle tenía razón".

Ya el lunes, con los humos bajados, y las cosas volviendo a la normalidad, Ivysaur y Bayleef caminaban juntos a la escuela, creyendo que nadie los veía, y al prestarse la ocasión, en especial por que se acercaba día de los enamorados, porque no repetir lo mismo que la noche del sábado, pero como suele suceder en muchos casos cuando uno creer esta a solas, en realidad no lo está.

Servine y Grovyle no estaban muy lejos, Servine vio esta escena, y le dio gusto por su amiga, aunque claro, luego tendría que disculparse por haberla presionado.

\- Servine ¿por qué nos detenemos? – le susurro Grovyle, pues estaba viendo a la chica que antes él perseguía besándose con otro, al lado de su actual novia.

\- lo siento, pero esa escena me alegra – explico Servine en voz baja reanudando el paso.

Grovyle no entendía muy bien que era lo que ocurría.

\- por cierto ¿Dónde estuviste el sábado por la tarde? Te fui a buscar a tu casa, pero no estabas – dijo Grovyle relajado.

\- no teníamos nada planeado así que, fui a limpiar uno de tus desastres – dijo Servine orgullosa.

\- ¿y yo que hice? – dudo Grovyle… (Esta historia continuara)

**Nota: hola a todos, gracias por leer, como siempre, y bueno, ahora voy al grano, la siguiente lista de parejas son las que nominaron, para protagonizar el especial de día de los enamorados, me disculpo con un usuario que nomino a Kirlia x Mewtow, pero ya tengo planes a largo plazo para esa historia, y no debo tocarla, por otra parte, tomare más en consideración los votos de los seguidores fieles de este fic, y ya que esta es la decisión final, puede haber un empate hasta de 3 parejas, ahora solo pueden votar por una, elijan sabiamente.**

**\- Warly x Wartortle.**

**\- Seadra x Croconaw.**

**\- Liligant x Quilladin.**

**\- Leafeon x Grotle.**

**\- Servine x Grovyle.**

**\- Abi x Monferno.**

**\- Fletchinder x Combusken.**

**\- Flareon x Quilava.**

**-Braixen x Charmeleon.**

**Nótese mi mensaje subliminal feminista, nos leemos luego.**


	42. Encontrar el Camino (parte 1)

**Nota: Hola a todos, aquí está el especial prometido, nótese que en realidad hay pequeñas escenas de absolutamente todas las parejas, pero lamentablemente por una diferencia de 2 (3 si es que los hermanos White cuentan como 2) votos, solo una ha sido la vencedora, felicidades a "Flareon x Quilava" que quedo en segundo lugar, y bueno, ya se enteraran cual gano. Espero que esta historia cumpla sus expectativas.**

POKESECUNDARIA

**Especia del Día de los Enamorados**

ENCONTRAR EL CAMINO (parte 1)

El pasillo estaba oscuro, quizá porque simplemente el sol aun no había logrado entrara por las ventanas, pero, claro eso le daba un aspecto más amenazante la misteriosa puerta que había al final del pasillo, sin mencionar que detrás de la puerta una criatura llena de violencia e ira esperaba dormida. Un alma valiente se atrevió sin dudar a abrir la cerradura.

\- Seadra, Seadra, despierta perezosa, ya salió el sol y es lunes – dijo Gyarados bastante tranquilo empujando con su cola la cama de su prima.

\- ¡CALLATE! – grito ella arrojando una almohada como si se tratara de un piedra, Gyarados lo esquivo, pero impacto golpeo con algo de fuerza la pared, y estaban bajo el agua, era obvio que esa almohada fuera del agua, podría haber herido a alguien.

\- oye, solo vine a despertarte, date prisa, es tu turno de preparar el desayuno, o la abuela se va a enojar - le recordó Gyarados bastante frio.

\- ¿Quién demonios te dio permiso para entrar en mi cuarto? – reclamo Seadra calmándose muy ligeramente.

\- La abuela – respondió Gyarados calmado abandonando la habitación.

Seadra renegó, las cosas en su vida no iban tan bien, su mamá fue tonta, invirtió todos sus ahorros en un negocio falso, fue estafada, justo cuando pagaba un préstamo, y se consiguió un nuevo novio, aunque claro, su nuevo novio era una buen sujeto, que le consiguió un trabajo con mejor paga a la madre de Seadra, pero en otra ciudad. Seadra estaba muy comprometida con lo del teatro, sin mencionar que con la falta de dinero, las cosas se hacían complicadas, y Seadra termino viviendo con su primo y su abuela, pero no había terminado de adaptarse. SI bien, Gyarados y ella se llevaban bien, últimamente Seadra sentía ganas de arrancarle la cola a la novia de su primo.

Milotic no le había hecho nada, de hecho fue amable todo el tiempo con Seadra, considerada, hasta la invito a salir con ella y sus amigas un par de veces, pero para Seadra era frustrante, ella había notado que Gyarados por esa chica se había ablandado. Seadra veía a Milotic como la señorita perfección, aparte de bonita, era buena alumna, y amable con todos, eso hacía que Seadra se enfureciera, en especial porque nadie nunca pensaba nada bueno de ella, y le parecía muy injusto, a pesar de su horrible temperamento y violencia, en realidad era leal y atenta, aunque su apariencia, hizo que fuera rechazada, su temperamento no ayudo y termino aferrándose a esa imagen de rudeza y furia, pues era mucho más fácil ser temida que vista mal.

Seadra en realidad no sentía celos de Milotic, solo envidiaba el modo en el que los pokemons estaban dispuestos a tratarla. Pero no importaba, mejor se daba prisa, esa semana seria terriblemente molesta, el sábado era día de los enamorados, y el amor que seguro se respiraría en el aire y en el agua, serian vomitivos; junto con la presión del estreno de la obra el viernes, aunque ella no tenía un papel importante, tenía que estar preparada. Y al mal paso, darle prisa.

Seadra no se equivocaba, el ambiente estaba… como decirlo, hormonado, entre la expectativa de las parejas, lo tiernas que estas se ponían, las esperanzas de los que aun no tenían parejas y estaban enamorados, junto con aquellos que esperarían ese día para declararse. Y Croconaw solo pensaba en comida.

Comer lo calmaba, desde ese extraño incidente de la foto de Seadra, además, no quería estar con Bayleef o Quilava pues seguramente estarían con Ivysaur y Flareon respectivamente, y si algo le incomodaba era tener que lidiar con cosas relacionadas al romance, pues aun estaba perturbado. Antes de clases estaba tranquilo fuera de la escuela, en uno de los jardines, apoyado contra un árbol, con algo de 15 minutos antes de que comience su primera clase, devorando empanadas a toda velocidad.

\- Croconaw, ¿puedo preguntarte? – le dijo una voz conocida. Y Croconaw miro hacia arriba, y se sorprendió al no ver a nadie, y miro hacia atrás, y Ahí estaba Frogadier con las patas en la espalda mirando al vacio.

\- Sí Frogadier – dijo después de tragar.

\- ¿qué sentido tiene enamorarse? – Cuestiono Frogadier bastante serio, mirando perdido al horizonte – si el dolor es acarreado por las cosas más dulces y los sentimientos más puros ¿Cuál es la razón? ¿Por qué hembras y machos desperdician noches de sueño, pensando en el ser amado? – pregunto.

\- a todos los chicos les gusta que una chica los quiera, creo – respondió Croconaw no muy seguro.

\- no te hoyes convencido, perdón por esa pregunta, pero quería respuestas de parte de aquellos que supuestamente han encontrado el amor, y también de los que son más sensatos como nosotros y le restan importancia – dijo Frogadier sentándose al lado de Croconaw.

\- la verdad sí quiero un novia, pero al parecer a las chicas no les gusto ¿por qué será? – se pregunto el tipo agua poniéndose vorazmente a la boca otra empanada y tragándosela después de masticar una vez.

\- yo no lo entiendo, y tampoco veo ninguna razón para que no les gustes a las chicas, eres honesto, aun crees en Papá Delibird, eres buen pokemon, y puedes tragar una empanada entera, yo creo que esas son buenas virtudes – dijo Frogadier sonriéndole a Croconaw y acercándosele.

\- solo dime que no me vas a invitar a salir – dijo Croconaw incomodo.

\- perdón si invadí tu espacio personal – se disculpo Frogadier retrocediendo.

\- y a todo esto ¿por qué preguntas sobre el amor y eso? – cuestiono Croconaw, Frogadier siempre tenía una razón.

\- Es por Quilladin, míralo es tan triste y patético, y quiero ayudarlo, pero no sé cómo – dijo Frogadier señalando a su amigo. Croconaw ni se había dado cuenta de que Quilladin estaba ahí, a unos metros, desparramado, boca abajo en el suelo.

\- podrías comenzar por no decir que soy patético – reclamo Quilladin.

\- perdón, pero quizá ayudaría si no te echaras a lamentarte sobre tus problemas románticos – dijo Frogadier picándolo con una vara.

\- Frogadier, cálmate – dijo Quilladin levantándose – es solo por el día de los enamorados, luego se me pasara – trato de calmar a su peculiar amigo.

En eso sonó el timbre. Y los tres iniciales se apresuraron a entrar a clases.

Sin duda el amor estaba en el aire, pues de repente todos o suspiraban, miraban mal a las parejas, o si estaban en parejas, se los veía tan felices, haciendo planes por el susodicho día de los enamorados. Quilava sonreía radiante, lo cual era raro, era lunes en la mañana, nadie podía estar así de radiante.

\- ¿Por qué tan feliz? – le preguntó de frente Croconaw.

\- nada, es solo que Flareon, bueno hizo algo muy lindo por mi esta mañana, y no ´sé, me siento de buen humor – dijo Quilava.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – siguió preguntando Croconaw.

\- Bueno, no fue la gran cosa, ya sabes, y creo que lo hizo con sentimiento de culpa por tenerme tan atareado antes del estreno de la obra, y bueno llegue a la escuela sin desayunar por quedarme dormido, ella lamo a mi mamá, se entero, y me trajo el desayuno, eso fue agradable – dijo Quilava, se notaba que trataba de restarle importancia, mientras guardaba un termo de donde había estado bebiendo.

\- si una chica me trajera el desayuno, me casaría – dijo Croconaw de frente.

Quilava se rio, aunque se sentía un poco mal por Croconaw, pues pasaría su primer día de los enamorados, como adolescente, sin pareja y además sus amigos seguramente harían planes románticos ese día. Pero aun así lucia tan tranquilo, parecía no afectarle que varias chicas lo hubieran rechazado antes.

Poco después de eso el profesor Swampert entro. Las clases avanzaron a su ritmo normal. Y Grovyle estaba de buen ánimo para ser lunes, Servine, que adoraba los días festivos estaba siendo linda con él, y sus amigos no hacían comentarios estúpidos como siempre como "Pobrecito, Servine te tiene donde quiere" o "Sé macho, no dejes que te domine" o cosas así que si bien no eran burlas directas le molestaban, por estar distraídos en sus propios asuntos con sus propias novias. Pero ese buen ánimo se esfumo de un momento a otro cuando un mensaje llego a su celular "Primito, adivina quien consiguió ser estudiante de intercambio en tu escuela? Si fuera tu, escondería a tu novia, por cierto, es linda, que tierno caminando con ella, vamos, voltea y salúdame" la cara de Grovyle se torció haciendo un gesto desagradable, y justo ese rato iba al lado de Servine.

\- ¿sucede algo? – le pregunto Servine ligeramente molesta por esa cara.

\- mi primo Ditto esta tras de mí – respondió asustado.

\- ¿enserio? – dudo Servine volteando, pero fue interrumpida.

\- no voltees, es un desgraciado de primera, es todo aquello por lo que maldecimos diciendo "hijo de Ditto", de verdad, mira este mensaje, si tiene una oportunidad intentara conquistarte – dijo Grovyle nervioso, pues, su primo no solo era un sinvergüenza, sino que conocía todos los trucos, y no importaba que fueran familia, en un momento durante las vacaciones de verano, a pesar de haber ayudado a Grovyle a conseguir la atención de la chica que le gustaba, también intento quitársela, aunque Servine nunca llego a saber que fue Ditto.

\- no exageres, sé educado y saluda a tu primo, solo esta blofeando – le dijo Servine firme, consideraba esa actitud infantil.

\- ¿recuerdas, en las vacaciones, al Bisharp que te coqueteo en la piscina, y que rechazaste? – pregunto Grovyle.

\- sí, era encantador – dijo Servine rememorando uno de los episodios más extraños del verano

\- en realidad era mi primo – dijo Grovyle. Eso dejo dudando a Servine.

En ese momento, Un Lucario con una rosa en la pata se paro delante de ellos.

\- Hola Grovyle tanto tiempo sin verte; y Hola Servine, luces hermosa como siempre, aunque probablemente no me recuerdes, pero no te he olvidado – saludo acercándose demasiado a Servine, como si fuera a besarla.

\- aléjate – renegó Servine empujándolo, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- dura como siempre, eres como una esmeralda, con esa misma frialdad y belleza, una joya muy valiosa – dijo Ditto con sutileza.

\- cállate primo, no necesitamos un idiota por aquí, deja ya tus juegos, Servine es demasiado decente como para involucrase con un sujeto de tu tipo, y muestra tu verdadera forma, admite que en realidad luces como un chicle aplastado – lo reto Grovyle, se sentía muy molesto, su primo estaba coqueteándole a su novia en su cara.

\- no vuelvas a cercarte a mí, sino tendré que hacer que te vayas, tu comportamiento es inaceptable, eres un indecente – dijo Servine ofendida, aunque aun así guardando la compostura.

\- pueden pensar que soy de lo peor, pero logre hacer que te sonrojaras, y descuida primo, ya sé que ella me seguirá rechazando, pues es una chica decente con novio, aunque si tu no estuvieras, tendría mi oportunidad, y no miento, eres una chica valiosa, hay pocas como tu Servine, pocas que no caigan en mi trampa, ya me aburrí de las normales, se ilusionan muy fácilmente, y te entregan su corazón, en cambio una chica especial es un verdadero reto – dijo Ditto.

\- ¿Qué quieres probar, primo? – cuestiono bruscamente Grovyle.

\- dime ¿Cuál es la chica que nadie puede conquistar de esta escuela? – pregunto Ditto.

\- sí que eres repulsivo, jugando con los sentimientos de una chica – comento Servine, pues ya sabía que se proponía.

\- además de especial, lista – dijo Ditto.

\- ¿qué? – dudo Grovyle.

\- piensa conquistar y burlarse de la chica que no se puede conquistar, solo por diversión – explico Servine molesta, eso era terrible, hubiera golpeado a Ditto, pero habían profesores cerca.

\- no me miren así, si no hubiera sido por mis consejos, nunca hubieran terminado juntos, Servine ni te hubiera mirado primito, y aquí no soy el villano, no hago nada indecente, solo busco enamorar a quien nadie nunca ha enamorado – dijo Ditto, entonces se dio la vuelta y se fue.

\- qué asco que sea de mi familia – se lamento Grovyle – lo siento Servine.

\- descuida Grovyle, no es tu culpa, lo importante es advertir a las chicas sobre él – dijo Servine abrazándose a Grovyle, quería algo de ternura, pues Ditto la dejo con una repulsiva sensación.

\- no es necesario, es un alumno de intercambio, se irá pronto, lo conozco, solo ira tras una chica, a la que luego votará sin más – dijo Grovyle molesto.

\- ¿Quién será la chica que no se puede conquistar, de esta escuela? – se pregunto Servine.

En clase de ciencias de la crianza, Seadra entraba, y Milotic estaba justo frente a ella, con Kirlia. Seadra no podría evitar saludarlas, pero ellas se aproximaron, quizá no apropósito, pero le cortaron el paso.

\- Hola Seadra – la saludo Milotic.

\- Hola – dijo Seadra incomoda, no quería que la vieran hablando con ese par.

\- pregúntale – insisto susurrando Kirlia.

\- ¿qué cosa? Deberías susurrar más bajo – dijo Seadra con molestia.

\- queríamos ver si te inscribes, vamos a jugar a la cita a ciegas, para que los solteros de la escuela pasen con alguien el día de los enamorados, y nos faltan chicas – explico Kirlia algo temerosa.

\- NO – dijo con furia Seadra.

Y se fue a su asiento, fue algo grosera, pero ni Milotic ni Kirlia querían reclamarle, Kirlia tenía algo de miedo, Milotic confiaba en que en realidad era buena persona, per sentía que la había ofendido de algun modo.

\- no fue una buena idea preguntarle – comento Kirlia.

\- teníamos que intentarlo, nadie debería pasar solo el día de los enamorados – dijo Milotic.

\- Aunque hubiera aceptado, no quiero ser mala, ni nada, pero ¿crees que algun chico hubiera querido terminar con ella? – dudo Kirlia sintiéndose algo mal.

\- es cierto, solo los más salvajes no le tienen miedo, y ellos la tratan como si fuera un chico, pero tampoco puede ser completamente insensible y agresiva – dijo Milotic segura.

Lamentablemente quien no debía escuchar esto, lo escucho.

Servine llamo a una reunión de emergencia a todas las chicas que tenía entre sus contactos del celular, y estaban en la escuela, y Grovyle llamo los iniciales de Sinnoh, pues simplemente no podían ignorara los planes del primo de Grovyle. Una vez todas reunidas en uno de los jardines de la escuela a la hora del almuerzo, Servine se paro al frente. Los iniciales de Sinnoh por su parte estaban algo desconcertados.

\- Pos, esto parece día de liquidación en una tienda de mquillaje – dijo Monferno.

\- sin comentarios machistas – le regaño Servine, quien se adelanto al frente del desconcertado grupo.

\- Su atención por favor – alzo la voz Servine – no crean que las llamaría por gusto, varias de ustedes tienen novios, así que están a salvo, pero eso no significa que sea aceptable la situación que ocurre en la escuela – dijo Servine con diligencia, se notaba que no tenía problemas para explicar la situación.

\- Disculpa, pero ve al grano, no me estoy haciendo más joven – protesto Umbreon desde su lugar.

\- De acuerdo….

Era difícil de explicar, pero Servine lo hizo, Grovyle desde la parte de atrás miraba, era desagradable que fuera un familiar suyo, pero lo mejor que podía hacer era evitar que los planes de su primo se concretasen, y por eso a pesar de lo extraño que resultara, lo haría.

Una vez explicada la situación, se causo revuelo entre las chicas, entre insultos para Ditto, amenazas, indignación. Ahí fue cuando los iniciales de Sinnoh se dieron cuenta de para que los llamaron a ellos. Monferno se subió a la espalda de Grotle.

\- SEÑORITAS – grito para llamar su atención – ¡haber que se me calman! – les dijo como regaño.

\- no deben preocuparse, simplemente debemos detenerlo de algun modo – dijo Prinplup.

\- No va a ser tan fácil – agrego Grovyle desde el fondo, avanzado hacia el frente – mi primo no solo es un Ditto, él puso el "dito" en mal-dito. No importa si no ve al pokemon, aun así cambia de forma perfectamente, casi nunca muestra su verdadera apariencia, y no tenemos ni idea de a quien perseguirá – dijo Grovyle sintiendo algo desagradable en el estomago.

\- ¡hay que decirles a todos! – Grito Fletchinder – es el único modo. Y todas las chicas apoyaron la idea.

En ese momento Grotle llego corriendo.

\- lamento la demora – se disculpo al verlos a todos reunidos – tuve que limpiar el invernadero después de Herbolaria – explico.

En eso todos los presentes comenzaron a mirar extraño a Grotle.

\- pero, si ese es Grotle ¿sobre quien me estoy parando? – dudo Monferno sintiéndose raro.

\- buen intento, llamar refuerzos y alertar a las chicas, créanme que en realidad yo voy 2 pasos adelante – dijo el falso Grotle, asea Ditto – por cierto, ahora que lo pienso, mi misión se consumará para día de los enamorados.

Entonces tomo la forma de un Relicanth, Monferno cayó de cara al suelo, y Ditto escapo.

\- ¿de qué me perdí? – preguntó tímidamente Grotle, estaba desconcertado, no entendió nada de lo que acababa de pasar.

Abi ayudo a Monferno a levantarse.

\- descuida cariño, derrotaremos en esta ocasión, y ese Ditto pagará – dijo Abi preocupada por Monferno.

\- mi carita ya no esta tan bonita – dijo Monferno, le dolía la cara.

Algunas chicas intentaron ir tras Ditto, pero era imposible seguirle el rastro por su habilidad de transformación.

Grovyle estaba cada vez más frustrado, no quería que su primo pervertido ganara esa batalla.

\- sabes Grovyle – dijo Servine con una mano en su metan – he estado pensando seriamente en que no quiero tu ADN para mis hijos – dijo Servine…

Pero al final no podrían hacer nada, Ditto solo iba tras una chica, la cual posiblemente seria imposible de identificar, pues como saber quién era "la chica que no se puede conquistar". Pero para mala suerte de la desafortunada, Ditto había escuchado suficiente.

Después de clases, basto buscar su nombre en internet, la pudo ver completamente en su perfil de Poke-book, pero le desanimaba, quizá simplemente era repelente, no era nada atractiva, no había muchas publicaciones, de hecho apenas si tenía actividad, pocos amigos, sin duda, no era lo que esperaba, hasta que vio algo, una actualización, alguien la etiqueto en una foto suya, donde aparecía bien arreglada y maquillada en una suerte de camerino, se veía linda, entonces en realidad era un diamante en bruto, así que, tomó su decisión.

Al día siguiente Quilava caminaba de lo más orgulloso, el día anterior había descubierto un beneficio inesperado de parte del club de teatro, era el protagonista, el estreno era el viernes, debía estar perfecto, así que al menos para los demás pokemons del club era intocable, no podían hacerle nada, pues si no pondrían en riesgo la obra, y quilava no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Noto este privilegio al tomarle fotos a Umbreon vestida de su personaje de la obra, sin recibir una paliza, y ya que era irresistible, no pudo evitar jugar con su nuevo privilegio, e hizo algo que posiblemente en otras circunstancias hubiera sido suicidio. Puso la foto con la Croconaw se perturbó en Poke-book, y etiqueto a Seadra "La bella detrás de la bestia" como encabezado, Flareon lo había regañado por hacer eso, pero Quilava sentía que lo merecía, trabajo muy duro ensayando la obra y los musicales, y darse el lujo de hacer algo como eso, a alguien como Seadra, bueno, era Épico.

Croconaw se le acerco a Quilava, mirando su celular con esa carita, esa expresión de desconcierto miedo y una pizca de ternura, algo único en su clase, que esa foto provocaba en el tipo agua.

\- a Seadra no le va a gustar esto – canturreo Croconaw que hacía poco había visto al publicación.

\- descuida Croconaw, Seadra no puede hacerme daño, aunque sea una fiera salvaje, no puede tocarme, ella adora el club de teatro, no asesinaría al protagonista antes del estreno – presumió Quilava triunfante.

\- bueno, pero si mueres, me quedo con tu celular y tu 3DS – dijo Croconaw.

Quilava creía que todo estaría bien, pero cuando llego a la clase de introducción para iniciales, casi tiene un infarto, Seadra estaba ahí, y no estaba contenta.

\- Hola seadra – saludo Croconaw incomodo, pero tranquilo, él no la había hecho enojar.

\- di tus últimas palabras Quilava – le dijo Seadra a su próxima víctima.

\- ahhh… – dudo Quilava temblando antes de recibir un violente Ciclón que hizo que se estampe contra una de las paredes, para posteriormente recibir un golpe directo de parte de la cola de Kingdra.

\- oye, es el protagonista de la obra, ¿no deberías dejarlo en paz? – dijo Croconaw que al parecer no le importaba aquel despliegue de brutalidad contra su amigo.

\- cierto, pero aun así, retira esa foto, o te dejare tan desfigurado que ni tu mamá te reconocerá en la morgue – amenazo Seadra y se fue.

\- Gracias Croconaw – fue lo último que dijo Quilava antes de caer casi muerto.

En eso Charmeleon y Ivysaur se acercaron al magullado Quilava para levantarlo.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunto Ivysaur.

\- bueno, Quilava se creyó intocable, publico una foto de Seadra en poke-book, y Seadra tomo venganza – explico Croconaw muy paciente.

\- ¡¿ACASO QUIERES MORIR?! – le grito una recién llegada Bayleef al escuchar eso.

\- llevémoslo a la enfermería, no tengo revivir – dijo Ivysaur.

La enfermera Blissey, obviamente acepto cuidar de Quilava, pero Quilava mínimo tendría que perder la primera hora de clases, estaba muy mal, l verdad no es que Seadra fuese exageradamente fuerte, sino, era 100 veces más agresiva que cualquiera, por eso siempre hacía más daño. Los amigos de Quilava lo dejaron en la enfermería y volvieron a clases, felices de que le enfermera no hubiera interrogado por razones.

\- Y el viernes estrena la obra, ¡que idiota fue Quilava! – renegó Bayleef, pero estaba preocupada por su amigo.

\- Aunque la culpa es de Seadra, en la foto que colgó, Seadra salía bien, no debería haberle importado mucho – dijo Charmeleon.

\- Pero, no se puede jugar con un pokemon tan peligroso – dijo Ivysaur.

\- Seadra solo ataca si la provocan, tampoco es que sea el monstruo – dijo Croconaw.

La mirada acusatoria de sus amigos cayó sobre él, pero Croconaw se inmuto.

\- por cierto, ahora que lo pienso tu eres el único que le hablo a la fiera salvaje y ha sobrevivido – dijo Charmeleon rememorando.

\- y estuvieron juntos parte del baile de bienvenida – comento Bayleef.

\- sin mencionar lo que ocurrió con la foto antes de que Quilava la publicase – señalo Ivysaur.

En el mundo había cosas que Croconaw simplemente no entendía, sin embargo, sus sentimientos por Seadra encabezaban la lista.

Seadra fue a clases, estaba de mal humor así que ni sus rudos amigos iba a contrariarla, Sharpedo y Tentacruel se mantuvieron a una prudente distancia, Seadra se sentia mal, sí aunque no lo pareciera, se sentía avergonzada, Quilava en realidad no hizo nada malo, quiza no le hubiera enojado, pero, dentro de los comentarios de esa foto habían cosa tontas como "Imposible, mis ojos se derriten" "el poder del photoshop" "¿era mujer?" entre otros, más burlas que nada, a pesar de que esa foto mostraba algo que ella llevaba muy oculto en sí, y de hecho algo bueno, como estar nerviosa antes de cada presentación o su amor a las artes, o el simple hecho de aun ser lo suficientemente hembra como para ponerse un vestido y que este el quedase bien, pero no, en lugar de ver algo bueno, los tontos vieron una oportunidad de burlarse, ir a buscarlos a todos era innecesario, ver golpeado a Quilava sería suficiente como hacerlos retroceder. En ese moento alguien se acerco a su asiento.

\- ¿está libre? – preguntó alguien despreocupado.

Seadra quería estar sola, sabía que una mirada bastaría para hacer huir a la intruso. Pero al mirarlo, ni se inmuto, era un Dragalge, estaba descuidado, cicatrices en todas partes, y 0 miedo.

\- pregunte ¿ahí alguien en este asiento? – preguntó ligeramente más irritado señalando la silla de su lado.

\- siéntate si quieres – dijo Seadra a regañadientes, no iba a cuidar un puesto vacio.

\- valla humor ¿qué te hizo enojar? – preguntó con ese tono despreocupado, aquel extraño, Seadra nunca lo había visto antes.

\- nada que te interese – siguió siendo distante.

\- vi como golpeaste a ese inicial, nada mal – dijo el extraño como si le pareciera divertido, pero Seadra no iba dejarse impresionar por un poco de sadismo, en especial porque aun a ella le parecía retorcido.

\- solo digo – dijo ligeramente incomodo ante la mirada de Seadra más furiosa que nunca.

\- eres nuevo, bien, te pondré al tanto, si me molestas, terminaras como ese inicial o peor, siempre quise convertir un macho en una hembra – amenazo Seadra.

Se escucho e ruido que hace la deglución, pero el Dragalge siguió con la mirada fría, posada sobre Seadra, ¿realmente no le tenía miedo, o fingía?, de cualquier modo había algo extraño en aquel pokemon, pero bueno, luego de eso dudaba que siguiera molestándola.

Croconaw pensó en lo que sus amigos le dijeron sobre Seadra, nada le queda claro, porque creía que era linda últimamente si seguía andando sin arreglarse y con el seño fruncido, con un gesto tan desagradable que parecía un macho rudo y super-macho, porque a él le resultaba normal, porque era incapaz de temerle a pesar de todo, ya no estaba convencido de que fuera porque él fuera muy rudo, si bien así lo creyó él algun tiempo, luego tuvo que admitir que en realidad solo era algo burdo… (Esta historia continuara).

**Nota: ni lo mencionen ya sé que falta romance, pero esto es solo la primera parte, es la introducción a lo verdaderamente importante, por si no les quedo claro quién eran los verdaderos ganadores "Seadra x Croconaw" aunque hay un exceso de partes de Servine y Grovyle pero era necesario, quizá seria más largo, pero estoy en semana de exámenes, y bueno…. De cualquier modo, gracias a todos por leer esto, feliz día de los enamorados aunque lo pasen en casa leyendo fics, burlándose de las parejas en la calle, o ya sea que se dediquen a succionar la cara de alguien (se nota que no soy tan romántica), COMENTEN, y nos leemos luego.**

Nota de GHOST: porque no recreamos la masacre de san Valentín, ya saben armas de fuego y mucha sangre muaajajajajaja (no le digan a la Walker que estoy promoviendo el homicidio en un fic para todas las edades).


	43. Encontrar el Camino (parte 2)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Especia del Día de los Enamorados**

ENCONTRAR EL CAMINO (parte 2)

Quilava se sentía adolorido y aturdido, estaba por fin despertando después de haber sido atacado por Seadra. Se sentía realmente estúpido y no quería ni imaginar que le dirían sus amigos y aun peor, Flareon, se suponía que debía estar perfecto para el estreno el viernes. Quilava abrió los ojos, estaba en la enfermería, pero a media luz (primera señal de alerta), trato de salir de la camilla, pero en ese momento convenientemente llego al enfermera Blissey con una bandeja de comida que se notaba venia de la cafetería, aquello era raro, por una razón, la escuela o debía alimentar a los enfermos, debía mandarlos a casa, y si estaba lo suficientemente mal como para que no pudiera ir a comer por sí solo, se suponía que su mamá ya estaba en camino.

\- Hola Quilava, nos tenías alarmadas, descuida debes estar adolorido, descansa, perdiste las primeras horas de clase, estamos en el almuerzo, luego podrás irte, come y se considerado con esta señorita, la tuviste muy preocupada – dijo la enfermera en tono alegre, como si estuviera dando buenas noticias.

Quilava estaba extrañado, pero el nivel de confusión del momento aumento, cuando Flareon apareció tras el biombo médico que le daba algo de privacidad a la camilla, y se dio cuenta recién que la enfermera había dicho "preocupadas". Tenía la expresión angustiada, se acerco a Quilava, en eso la enfermera soltó una risita mientras dejaba a la pareja de tipo fuego a solas.

\- Flareon, oye, lo siento, no debí haber hecho algo tan estúpido, en especial antes de la obra – se disculpo Quilava por adelantado.

\- el fantasma usa mascara, y para la escena donde se la quitan tenemos que maquillarte para que parezcas desfigurado, y luego podrás caminar, cantar y actuar así que no hay problema – dijo Flareon con una paciencia inusual.

\- me alegra no haber arruinado la obra – dijo Quilava aliviado.

Flareon se le acerco, le dio un golpe, no fue muy fuerte, pero sí que olio.

-¡No sabes cuan preocupada estuve! – Se quejo Flareon, la paciencia había sido actuada, en realidad estaba reprimiendo su frustración contra su adolorido y algo inmaduro novio – no despertabas, me asuste, solo quería ver que estuvieses bien – dijo ella en tono casi lloroso.

Quilava se quedo raro, normalmente la prioridad de Flareon era su carrera artística, salvar el teatro, la obra, pero por una vez, Quilava era su prioridad.

Quilava la abrazo, a pesar de verla frustrada, y que lo hubiera golpeado, se sentía muy feliz.

\- gracias por preocuparte – agradeció Quilava enternecido.

Flareon parecía querer decir algo, pero se arrepentía en el último instante, hasta que puso su mente en orden y se calmo.

\- no exageres, y deja ya de abrazarme, es demasiado cursi – se quejo Flareon recuperando su confianza de siempre.

\- tú eres la cursi que se preocupo por mí, mira, ni mis amigos están aquí, pero mi querida novia sí – reto Quilava.

\- que imbécil – dijo Flareon queriendo fingir indiferencia, aunque una sonrisita quería aproximarse, ella dio un par de pasos, y aprovecho para robarse el postre de Quilava que reposaba en la bandeja.

Quilava gruño levemente, ella no admitiría que en realidad tenía un lado tierno, y dado que la base fundamental de su relación se estableció en un acuerdo mutuo de evitar a cualquier costo la cursilería, corazones, y demostraciones de afecto innecesarias, Quilava tampoco lo haría. O eso creían ellos.

\- dame ese postre – exigió Quilava.

\- ¿esto? – Dijo Flareon poniendo en contenedor plástico en el hocico de su novio – ahora es mío, me lo merezco, estoy perdiéndome el almuerzo – repuso ella acercándose demasiado.

\- dámelo o te lo quitare – advirtió Quilava.

Flareon se puso una enorme cucharada a la boca, sonrió feliz frente a Quilava.

\- tú lo quisiste – dijo Quilava.

\- no puedes quitarme algo que está en mi boca – señalo Flareon aun con la boca llena.

\- ¿quieres apostar? – reto Quilava

\- ¡POR FIN! – se escucho a alguien gritar detrás del biombo, lo cual quiso que Quilava y Flareon se pusieran raros. Quilava salió de la camilla, y con sigilo junto a Flareon vieron que detrás de esa pared de tela aun estaba ahí a la enfermera Blissey, la cual se cubría la boca con vergüenza.

\- chicos perdonen, continúen lo que estaban haciendo – dijo la mujer con nerviosismo.

\- ¿estaba espiando? – cuestiono Quilava.

\- no claro que no, pero vamos ignoren que estoy aquí, y retomen desde "Quieres apostar" – planteo la enfermera aun nerviosa, y sin darse cuenta de lo que decía.

\- ¿qué? – dudo Flareon con indignación.

\- es que… – aquella Blissey se había quedado sin excusas, de todas formas, el magikarp muere por la boca – adoro ver romances adolescentes, se sorprenderían de cuantos romances han sucedido en esta misma habitación, es tan bello el amor joven, pero ustedes ¡Por Arceus! solo se dedican a retarse, y cuando por fin algo iba a suceder, se me escapa un grito de emoción – explico a enfermera sin mostrar culpa o vergüenza.

Flereon y Quilava se miraron incómodos.

\- bueno ya me siento mejor, creo que debo irme – dijo Quilava avanzando hacia la puerta.

\- sí, ya casi acaba el almuerzo, gracias por todo – dijo Flareon fingiendo una sonrisa.

Y ambos emprendieron la retirada estratégica. Quilava si estaba perturbado, pues antes de irse, pudo ver en el escritorio de la enfermera, una pila enorme de libros de romance.

\- ¿ibas a besarme? – preguntó Flareon de improviso, tomando de sorpresa a Quilava.

\- jejejeje – rio nerviosamente – bueno, no iba quitarte la comida de la boca – dijo rascándose la sien avergonzado.

\- qué asco – dijo Flareon, luego camino unos pasos en silencio, hasta que se detuvo suspiro y cuando Quilava ya creía que eso quedaría atrás – admito que no era mala idea – comento Flareon con seriedad.

\- pues me parece que este, incluso sería mejor momento, sin adultos morbosos espiando – dijo Quilava restándole importancia.

Flareon lo miro y él también, Flareon suavizo su expresión, Quilava la miro a los ojos…

\- se que dije alguna te dije que la beses, pero no ahora en frente mío – dijo Croconaw que había salido de la nada.

\- ahhhhh, tengo clases de teoría de la evolución, nos vemos luego – dijo Flareon con prisa y se alejo.

\- lamento haber arruinado el momento – se disculpo Croconaw, dándose cuenta de lo que hizo.

\- descuida, somos pareja habrá más oportunidades, aunque no lo admita está loca por mí – dijo Quilava tranquilo, no tenía de que avergonzarse frente a Croconaw.

\- bueno vamos a clases – dijo Croconaw, pero a diferencia de siempre lucia algo distraído como si estuviera pensando en algo.

Los dos caminaron juntos durante un rato sin decir nada hasta que Quilava solo para no hacer el paso al tercer piso aburrido, pregunto.

\- ¿qué estabas haciendo cuando me viste con Flareon? – Croconaw por su parte pareció salir de un trance.

\- iba a buscarte, perdiste casi toda la mañana, quería saber si es te habías ido a caso o algo – dijo Croconaw.

\- estas distraído, y normalmente no eres así, dime ¿qué ocurre? – Quilava se preocupo por Croconaw.

\- es que… no sé, cosas raras están pasando en mi pancita, y un amigo me dijo hace días algo me hizo sentir un más confuso, ni siquiera sé que es, pero es aterrador – explico a medias Croconaw.

\- ya veo, quizá si me lo explicas pueda ayudarte – ofreció Quilava.

\- bueno, para comenzar, podrías decirme, ¿Cuándo supiste que te enamoraste de Flareon? – preguntó Croconaw.

\- pues, dime que soy un tonto, pero fue cuando sufrí porque ella no quiso perdonarme por lo de mi rabieta de divo, aunque creo que fue cuando Ivysaur me hizo darme cuenta, sino quizá hubiera demorado un poco más – dijo Quilava.

Croconaw entonces abrió los ojos como platos, pero se calmo.

\- y ¿Qué sentiste cuando eso paso? – preguntó Croconaw que parecía a punto de atragantarse.

\- bueno, cuando uno se enamora siente cosas raras en el organismo, ya sabes cómo calorcito y que se te revuelve el estomago – dijo Quilava adivinando que era lo que le ocurría a su amigo – ¿te enamoraste? – interrogo de frente.

-Ivysaur dijo que quizá estoy enamorado, pero no puede ser – dijo Croconaw con el rostro desencajado.

\- oye, enamorarse no es malo, y eso que creí que ya te habían gustado chicas antes, pero seguro esta es especial, anda, dime quien, y te ayudare a conquistarla – animo Quilava a su amigo al verlo tan decaído.

\- no solo es enamoramiento lo que siento, también perturbación nivel Legendario – dijo Croconaw.

\- ¿por qué? – dudo Quilava, no entendía que clase de sentimientos encontrados podría tener Croconaw.

\- porque es alguien a de quien se supondría nunca podría gustarme, es un pokemon tan… tan – y a falta de otra palabra – macho – confeso Croconaw.

Quilava se detuvo en seco, miro bien a su amigo, no se esperaba de él, si antes le habían gustado chicas, porque de pronto se interesaba en machos, pero no por eso de repente iba a dejar de ser su amigo, pero Quilava aun estaba en shock.

\- ¿desde cuándo te gustan los machos? – preguntó Quilava con una expresión de incomodidad absoluta.

\- ¿qué? – dudo Croconaw con una cara de WTF y seriamente ofendido.

\- dijiste que te gustaba un pokemon macho – dijo Quilava sin entender ese gesto.

\- NO, me gusta una chica que es demasiado masculina, no soy medio hembra – se molesto Croconaw.

\- lo siento – se disculpo Quilava avergonzado justo cuando entraban a clases.

Toda la clase Croconaw estuvo molesto con su amigo, aunque claro después de un rato se puso a pensar en sus palabras, si hubiera dicho "una pokemon" en lugar de "un pokemon" esa confusión no se hubiera dado, pero bueno, Quilava era su mejor amigo, y no quería complicarse más con una pelea, y saliendo de clases, convenientemente Quilava se acerco.

\- oye, ¿ya no estás molesto? – pregunto Quilava.

\- descuida, supongo que ella fácilmente puede parecer un macho – dijo Croconaw calmado.

\- y voy a poner las patas al agua, de hecho me arrojare al agua, pero creo que ya sé quien es ella – anuncio Quilava algo nervioso, él también estuvo pensándolo – es Seadra ¿verdad?

\- ¿Cómo supiste? – interrogo Croconaw dando la confirmación.

\- estas raro desde que te mostré esa foto, y no hay otra chica que te parezca más masculina, además el baile de bienvenida, y tenían que besarse en víspera navideña, no sé como saliste vivo de esa, además actuaste muy pasivo a pesar de que casi me mata esta mañana – explico Quilava feliz de haber sido detective una vez.

\- sí, pero eso está muy mal – comento decaído el confundido tipo agua.

\- lo sé, pero descuida lo resolveremos de algun modo – dijo Quilava tratando de parecer optimista.

Un vez que los dos chicos de Johto con los ánimos más calmados salían de clases se encontraron con Bayleef que tampoco parecía estar contenta del todo.

\- Hola Bayleef ¿qué ocurre? – pregunto de frente Quilava.

\- un asunto muy feo, bueno, yo no debo preocuparme de eso, no me afecta, peor es desagradable – dijo Bayleef.

\- ¿el asunto del Ditto primo de Grovyle? – preguntó Croconaw, ya se había enterado de mientras escuchaba habar de eso a Grovyle y Servine.

\- sí, y se pone peor, ha desaparecido, no se puede seguir el rastro, y se propuso a conquistar a la chica que no se puede conquistar de esta escuela antes del sábado, y si los chicos de Sinnoh no pueden hacer nada, me temo que nadie puede – se lamento Bayleef, molesta.

\- ¿Qué? – dudo Quilava, Flareon olvide decirle y nadie más se dio el trabajo de explicarle… (Una explicación de parte de Bayleef más tarde)…

\- ese si es un hijo de Ditto – opino Quilava asqueado, era exactamente el significado de una palabra censurable.

-lo sé, no sé si alguien podrá hacer algo para detenerlo, lo único que espero es que no lo logre – dijo Bayleef.

\- lo primero seria buscar a la chica inconquistable – planteo Quilava.

\- buena suerte, ni Grotle, Monferno y Abi pudieron descubrirlo, no se puede averiguar quién es – dijo Croconaw.

\- haber, podrían ser Lopunny, Kirlia, ya saben la amiga de Milotic, porque Milotic tiene novio – propuso Quilava pensando en candidatas.

\- Lopunny solo se hace la difícil para dejar a sus pretendientes sufriendo, no es que sea inconquistable, pero sobre Kirlia no sé, no hay modo de saberlo – dijo Bayleef.

\- cierto, pero Ditto de algun modo tiene que hallarla – señalo Quilava.

\- por el bien de esa chica, espero que no lo haga – dijo Bayleef.

Ese martes, Ditto se sentía frustrado, era la primera vez que una chica lo arrinconaba de ese modo, la primera vez que no respondía a sus tácticas, era como si Seadra hubiera construido un muro a su alrededor que muy pocos lograrían atravesar, agresión, brutalidad, pero aun así, Ditto logro ver un punto sensible, se enojaba más cuando alguien señalaba su falta de feminidad, entonces a pesar de haber construido su muro, estaba esperando que alguien lo atravesara para ver que aun habían una chica dentro. En realidad se entusiasmo con esa frustración, era el reto que quería, el más difícil de todos, si lo lograba, no habría hembra que se resista, pero era hora de cambiar de estrategia.

Seadra iba a casa callada, solo quería tener una tarde tranquila, el chico nuevo que se sentó a su lado durante algunas clases, era odioso, parecía estar persiguiéndola a pesar de fingir indiferencia, y eso no terminaba de desagradarle. Seadra llego a casa, ese día no tenía turno ene le restaurante de su abuela, así que pasaría la tarde sola en casa, pues Gyarados tenía que trabajar, y eso la hizo sonreír. El ensayo de teatro ya la había relajado previamente, así que puso algo de música suave, se hecho en su cama, y se puso a leer el libreto del Fantasma de la opera, pensando que sería como leer un cuento, pero rápidamente se enojo arrojando el libreto.

Christine, el personaje principal de esa obra, era una joven bailarina, amable y cándida. A pesar de que la obra tuviera escenas de asesinatos, era básicamente romántica. Christine era una niña linda, tal como Milotic, por eso ella si se merecía reconocimiento y cariño, cosas que Seadra en cambio no era. en ese momento no había nada contra que desfogar su rabia, y era lo suficientemente racional como para no destrozar sus propias cosas, y no supo cómo, pero termino llorando. Entonces recordó la foto, alguna vez fue bella gracias al maquillaje y a Sylveon, y la noche del baile de bienvenida, Croconaw, le dijo que se veía casi bonita, y por eso no la fastidio, eso la hizo pensar, y como estaba sola, fue a su armario y saco ese vestido, se lo puso, era cierto, aun podía verse bien. No frunció el seño, y gracias a sus escamas no quedo una línea de expresión y vio que no se veía nada mal, no era una niña linda, pero podía ser agradable.

Al día siguiente, en la escuela. Antes de entrar a clases, Quilava decidió que sus amigos debían saber lo de Croconaw, pero obviamente no todos los iniciales, eso sería demasiado para el pobre lagarto, por el momento bastarían los chicos de Kanto, y Bayleef.

\- ….ella…es… no, no me lo creo – sentencio Wartortle después de que Quilava explico la situación.

\- yo tampoco – confeso Croconaw cruzando los bazos.

\- ¿te gusta el peligro o algo así? Porque si te le declaras seguro morías – dijo Charmeleon nada convencido.

\- ¿y dónde está su apoyo? – reclamo Quilava al ver esas caras.

\- no es que no queramos apoyarte Croconaw, pero Seadra es un pokemon de temer, y quizá no la conozca como tú, pero sé lo que hace si se enoja, no es bonito – dijo Bayleef nerviosa.

\- créame, ni yo sé que le vi – dijo Croconaw.

\- quizá necesites salir con alguien más, una chica linda y tierna que te haga olvidarte se Seadra, oye tengo mis contactos, estas de suerte, Milotic y sus amigas, están organizando el juego de la cita a ciegas, y seguro que te toca una buena chica – dijo Wartortle poniendo una mano al hombro de Croconaw, ofreciéndole el favor.

\- y tu ¿Cómo te enteraste de lo que sea que haga alguien como Milotic? – lo cuestiono Charmeleon.

\- por favor, no comiencen – advirtió Ivysaur.

\- no lo sé, no le gusto a las chicas – dijo Croconaw bajando la cabeza.

\- no creo que debamos esperara tanto hasta el sábado, cuanto antes mejor si le conseguimos una cita – dijo Quilava seguro.

\- Braixen podría presentarle a una amiga, como con Combusken – sugirió Charmeleon.

\- bien habría que decirle, y esperemos que salga bien – dijo Ivysaur.

Croconaw no estaba seguro.

Al entrar en la clase, el olfato del Croconaw no le mintió había comida dulce cerca. Y estaba sobre la carpeta de Braixen; lindo y bien decorados, una bandeja de cupcakes, y Braixen daba pequeños papeles impresos a los demás iniciales.

\- … ¡cállate y toma mi dinero! – le decía Monferno poniendo una fajo de billetes en la pata de Braixen.

\- tranquilo Monferno, está bien, entonces un arreglo de cupcakes en canasta para Abi, de banana chocolate y cereza – dijo Braixen anotando la orden contenta, llevo esos cupcakes para promocionar su producto, iba a ofrecerlos en arreglos y cajas decoradas a pedido, por el ya cercano día de los enamorados.

Croconaw se acerco a esos Cupcakes, tenía hambre, como siempre.

\- ¿quieres uno? Son para degustación – ofrecio Braixen con una sonrisa.

\- sí, por favor – dijo Croconaw feliz.

Braixen le entrego el delicado pastelito, y Croconaw comenzó a retirar el papel, Braixen se volteo un segundo para buscar una cucharilla que ofrecerle, pero para entonces Croconaw de un mordisco engullo el cupcake, y se limpiaba con la pata la crema que quedo en su cara.

\- excelente – alabo con la boca llena.

Era obvio que a Braixen no le agradaba mucho la falta de modales del tipo agua, lo cual complicaba el plan de hacer que ella le concertara una cita.

\- Linda, adora mi deporte favorito y sabe cocinar, me saque la lotería – dijo Charmeleon algo atontado, y presumido mirando a Braixen con aquellos adorables postres.

Ivysaur ladeo la cabeza con algo de vergüenza.

\- presumido – murmuro por lo bajo Wartortle.

Al salir de clases Braixen puso en acción su idea de negocio, repartiendo sus anuncios, claro que podría solo preparar un número limitado de Cupcakes, pero adoraba la repostería, por qué no.

Ya para el almuerzo, Seadra iba más tranquila ahora que ese condenado Dragalge al parecer dejo de seguirla, busco a sus amigos, ahora que si estaba de humor, así que con suerte pasaría un tranquilo almuerzo con Tentacruel y Sharpedo, ya no contaba tanto con Gyarados, de vez en cuando se desaparecía solas con su noviecita durante los descansos. Pero no paso mucho antes de que ese buen humor se esfumara, sus amigos estaban con ese dragalge que decía llamarse "Drake", bromeando y tonteando. Seadra tenía dos opciones, comer sola, o resistir la aborrecible presencia de ese intruso, y al final se decidió por el intruso, con suerte sus amigos lo ayudarían a golpear a Drake si resultaba una lacra.

Ivysaur y Bayleef estaban almorzando con Charmeleon y Braixen, y convenientemente se sentaron cerca de donde Los tipos agua y el indeseable se estaban sentados; pero no lo suficiente para oír. De hecho hablaban de otras cosas.

-… de verdad, Totodile termino mordiendo su cola, todos creímos que posaba para la foto, y luego escuchamos el grito de un pobre Charmander – relataba Bayleef sobre una anécdota de la infancia, para luego abordar a Braixen con lo de la cita.

\- ¿de verdad te mordió la cola, Charmeleon? – se impacto Braixen.

\- sí, y dejo cicatriz, aunque cuando evolucione se borro – dijo Charmeleon.

\- sí fue en parte genial – dijo Ivysaur…

En la otra mesa, Drake ya había hecho un gran avance, Seadra estaba hablando con él, su estrategia estaba resultando, sin duda ella era diferente, le sirvió en bandeja de plata lo que buscaba, y lo rechazo, era exactamente lo que quería. En cambio acercarse a sus amigos y dejar que ellos lo acerquen a ella, fue fácil, pero eso no significaba que debía bajar la guardia estaba un día retrasado y el día de los enamorados era el sábado. Claro que se temía que tuviera que participar en sus juegos rudos, pues al final esa era la peor debilidad, un Ditto no puede golpear tan fuerte como un pokemon agresivo.

Pasado un rato, Ivysaur no pudo evitar mirar hacia la otra mesa, donde Seadra jugaba vencidas contra Tentacruel, ganando Seadra, y siendo animada por un Dragalge al que no había visto antes. Y de hecho podría confundirse, quizá por la distancia, o simplemente un error en el angulo, peor ese Dragalge parecía estar interesado en Seadra.

\- … No lo sé, Croconaw es tierno honesto y divertido, pero no conozco a ninguna chica que quisiera salir con él – dijo Braixen algo apenada, le había hecho la solicitud, claro sin explicar las circunstancias por completo.

\- ¿de verdad? – cuestiono Bayleef un poco para presionar a su amiga.

\- de verdad, no podría – dijo Braixen al final, poniendo en problemas el único plan que existía en pro de Croconaw.

Gyarados y Milotic estaban a solas, como siempre, si estaban juntos, evitaban que los vieran, todo lo posible, pero a diferencia de muchas veces Gyarados parecía distraído.

\- ¿ocurre algo? – le preguntó Milotic suavemente.

\- lo siento, es solo que estoy preocupado por Seadra – dijo Gyarados tomado por sorpresa.

\- ¿por qué? – siguió preguntando Milotic pacientemente.

\- desde que dejo de ser un Horsea se ha comportado como una bestia salvaje, pero en realidad le gusta estar tranquila, actualmente ha estado peor que nunca, ya sabes paso por malos ratos y ahora está conmigo y mi abuela, me parece que es infeliz, y me siento cualpable porque tu sabes ahora estoy contigo – explico Gyarados algo frustrado.

\- no sientas culpa por que somos felices, pero realmente me gustaría poder hacer algo por ella –dijo Milotic.

\- ojala supiera qué, y un consejo no te lo tomes a mal, pero solo la enloquece que la invites a hacer cualquier cosa contigo y tus amigas – señalo Gyarados.

\- solo intente ser amable, supongo que ella es más complicada de lo que uno esperaría – señalo Milotic sintiéndose culpable, normalmente los pokemons respondían a su amabilidad, pero ahora era inútil, y de hecho para mal.

\- descuida, supongo que si algo bueno va a llegar a su vida lo hará por sí mismo – dijo Gyarados abrazándose a Milotic.

Después de clases, después de oír malas noticias con el plan "A", después de llegar a casa y después de hacer la tarea. Croconaw se vio sí mismo revisando la cocina buscando algo de comer, el estrés que ocasionaba que su primer enamoramiento fuera con Seadra, le hacía comer el triple, y la refrigeradora vacía, las alacenas con nada que pudiera comer al instante, y para colmo sus mamá y su papá había salido, sin siquiera decir a donde iban. Croconaw hizo lo único que se le ocurrió ese rato, tomar su propio dinero e irse a buscar algun lugar donde comer, no le importaba comer solo, así que salió a caminar por ahí buscando algun lugar que le despertase el apetito. Y su olfato lo llevo a un local pequeño tradicional del cual salían comensales contentos, a pesar de no estar tan lleno. Se sentó en una mesa pequeña, y se puso a esperar al servicio.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – una voz familiar le preguntó con un tono nada agradable.

Croconaw se sobresalto creyó estar escuchando la voz de Seadra, volteo y sí, era Seadra.

\- solo vine a comer – protesto Croconaw sin saber que decir.

\- olvídalo – dijo Seadra relajando ligeramente el rostro, pero sus ojos seguían diciendo "te voy a matar" – supongo que no sabías que trabajo aquí – supuso Seadra en voz alta.

\- y ya estás aquí, me das la carta, por favor – pido Croconaw nervioso, y era raro nunca se ponía nervioso al hablarle.

\- no soy mesera, no podría con la atención al público, limpio las mesas, espera un rato – dijo ella más calmada, solo por ese "por favor".

\- bien, ya no te distraigo – dijo Croconaw y se volteo.

\- muchas gracias – agradeció ella calmada, pero diciendo aquello muy extrañada no solía pronunciar esas palabras

La abuela de Seadra que miraba desde la barra sonrió, ella ya sabía lo que quería que ocurriese, que ese jovencito que por alguna razón calmaba a Seadra, fuese su yerno.

Croconaw tragaba una gran porción de comida, cuando alguien más entro al restaurante, Drake, se sentó relativamente cerca de Croconaw, y a diferencia de él, fue directo donde Seadra, pero lejos de calmarla parecía enloquecerla, en un momento ella lo puso en su sitio, y por más que no fue la gran cosa, causo algo en Croconaw. Croconaw no sabía mucho acerca de muchas cosas, pero sí sabía lo que sentía, celos.

Al día siguiente Croconaw fue a la escuela después de haberse pasado mucho tiempo pensando, y fue con sus amigos que sabían del problema de Seadra para comentarles su decisión.

-… Quiero conquistar a Seadra – dijo muy decidido Croconaw.

Expresiones de desconcierto, duda y hasta horror se hicieron presentes.

\- Croconaw, eso es una locura – desalentó Quilava.

\- pero me gusta, y pienso arriesgarme – contradijo Croconaw a su mejor amigo.

\- no solo te arriesgas, es una muerte segura – comento Wartortle.

\- no, ella no ha sido mala conmigo desde que ya no peleamos – dijo Croconaw.

\- buena suerte – dijo Ivysaur no muy convencido, pero él si estaba dispuesto a dar apoyo.

\- de acuerdo, hazlo, sigue a tu corazón, pero ten cuidado – dijo Bayleef nerviosa también quería apoyarlo, pero ciertamente no era el típico caso de "chica le gusta a chico"

\- ¡ANIMO! ¡TU PUEDES! – apareció de la nada gritando Frogadier.

\- ¿te he dicho que eres muy raro? – le dijo Charmeleon al recién llegado, sin poder tolerara ese nivel de rareza.

\- oh rayos, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me lo dijiste, pero bueno, yo solo vengo a darle apoyo a mi segundo amigo en problemas románticos, descuida Croconaw ya lo sé todo, no crean que pasa mucho sin que yo me entere – dijo Frogadier orgulloso – excepto por lo del primo de Grovyle, no he podido localizarlo, él si es un rival malévolo – dijo en tono sombrío – bueno, tengo que darle ánimos a Quilladin, adiós – y se despidió en tono alegre.

\- no entiendo de donde sale de la nada – dijo Wartortle mirando de un lado para el otro buscando el escondite.

Froagadier iba caminando dispuesto animar a su muy deprimido amigo de tipo planta, aquel jueves, cuando se topo con algo interesante en la entrada de la escuela, Devi la hermana de Dewott estaba ahí esperando, pero con la mochila de Dewott, y Frogadier no saco concluciones, y como era una buena oportunidad para prender sobre rituales de cortejo adolescente se escondió en un árbol. Oía claramente y veía claramente.

En eso apareció Pignite, solo, para variar.

\- Hola Devi – la saludo feliz de verla.

\- hola Pignite, ¿no has visto a mi hermano? – pregunto ella.

\- aun no llega – dijo Pignite paciente.

\- olvido en casa su mochila y mamá me mando a traérsela, mi escuela abre 20 minutos después de la suya, aunque claro luego seremos compañeros – dijo ella de buen humor.

\- sí será genial tenerte en la escuela, por cierto, cociendo a Dewott al ver que olvido su mochila posiblemente regreso a casa, y al darse cuenta de lo que paso, está corriendo hacia aquí ahora mismo – intuyo Pignite.

Devi rio un poco.

\- sí mi hermano necesita crecer, a suerte te tiene ti y Servine para que lo cuiden cuando yo no estoy – dijo Devi algo enternecida por alguna razón.

\- descuida, lo mantendremos en buen camino – aseguro Pignite sintiéndose incomodo de repente.

En eso Marshtomp llego.

\- Devi, no espera verte aquí, seguro me has extrañado – dijo Marshtomp contento por verla.

\- Marshtomp, hola, bueno estoy aquí por Dewott – dijo ella avergonzada sosteniendo su mochila.

\- entiendo, bueno, nos vemos el sábado – dijo Marshtomp algo incomodo.

Frogadier desde donde estaba ya se dio cuenta de lo pasaba, pues si las hermanas eran sagradas para los amigos, entonces aun peor que tu hermana salga con tu mejor amigo, no era infidelidad porque eso implicaba hacer lo que solo deberías hablar con tu pareja con otro pokemon, y Devi solo hablaba con Pignite con ligera ternura, y sí Frogadier hablaba con sus peluches con ternura, entonces no era nada fuera de lo normal. En cuanto más drama adolescente ajeno, Frogadier veía, más se alegraba de que esas hormonas aun no hubiesen despertado.

Quilladin no estaba muy diferente de Frogadier, estaba espiando a otra pareja, se sentía mal haciendo eso, pero al parecer desde su depresión, un lado desconocido y masoquista apareció en él. Frogadier llego, y al ver así a su amigo se le unió espiando.

No eran una pareja con la que Frogadier estuviese familiarizado.

\- ¿Quiénes son? – preguntó en susurros.

\- Nidorino y Nidorina, la pareja más duradera de la secundaria, llevan juntos desde primaria – explico Quilladin algo avergonzado.

\- ¿por qué los espías? – volvió a preguntar el anfibio.

\- porque estoy deprimido y me preguntó si algun día podre ser tan feliz con alguien como ellos dos – explico más molesto que triste.

\- interesante – dijo Frogadier poniendo una pata en su barbilla.

Quilladin suspiro, al menos esa ocasión no dijo que era patético, era un avance.

Croconaw todo el día intento acercarse para hablar con Seadra, pero no se ocurría de qué, no era como las demás, si recurría a tratar de alabarla, lo golpearía, si le regalaba algo bonito, lo golpearía, y claro eso lo dejaba sin opciones. Croconaw como todos los iniciales y quien quisiera unirse, para ir a apoyar a Quilava en el sería el último ensayo antes del estreno. Quilava la verdad estaba relajado hasta ese momento, por más que las escenas salían bien y no se olvidaba nada, en cada descanso, intermedio, y cada vez que no estaba en escena temblaba como gelatina, recién se daba cuenta de la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, y si no fuera por Flareon, seguro se desmoronaría en escena.

Entre el público de iniciales y algunos otros, Prinplup se hundió en su asiento arrepentido por el pasado, si no hubiera sido tan divo, podría aun aspirar a ser el protagónico la próxima obra. En eso la maestra Masquerain pasó cerca de ellos.

\- disculpe maestra – llamo su atención Braixen con cierto entusiasmo – ¿harán audiciones para el club de teatro el próximo semestre? – pregunto la tipo fuego.

\- sí, necesitaremos un elenco más grande sí la obra resulta un éxito – afirmo la maestra – y absolutamente** todos** están invitados – remarco esa pequeña palabra dándole ánimos a Prinplup.

Croconaw vio a Seadra hablando con Umbreon, era una de las pocas pokemon hembras con las cuales parecía poder hablar, y una vez que vio a Umbreon alejarse de Seadra para subir al escenario, se apresuro a ver a Seadra, pero claro dudo varios segundo y cuándo se dio cuenta Seadra no estaba, asumió que estaría preparándose para una escena, pero escucho su voz, hablaba con alguien, Croconaw por alguna razón siguió la voz.

El interior de ese teatro, fácilmente se parecía a un laberinto, por alguna razón solo los alumnos del club de teatro y la maestra conocían todos los recovecos de ese edificio, aun así Croconaw se aventuro, tenía un presentimiento, y en un rincón de esos, vio a Seadra usaba vestido de nuevo, y eso solo empeoro las cosas, ahí estaba Drake.

-… DEJATE DE RODEOS MALDITA SEA – exigía Seadra gritando.

\- lo hare – afirmo Drake con mucha ira en la voz – me gustas – susurro.

\- ¿qué? – dudo Seadra siendo tomada por sorpresa.

\- Me gustas, y no tengo ni la más P #%&amp; idea de porque – dijo como si le frustrara.

\- hay sí claro – dijo Seadra como si no lo creyera.

\- estoy aquí, poniendo mis escamas en riesgo solo para confesarte algo que no entiendo, no miento ¿qué ganaría con eso? – reclamo Drake.

Ese reclamo hizo que por primera vez Seadra pensara en la posibilidad, pero por ahora no quería lidiar con eso.

Drake salió. Croconaw se quedo ahí destrozado, alguien más estaba tras de Seadra de verdad, y lo peor, se le adelanto, Croconaw no era bueno con las palabras, y no sabía sobre muchas cosas, como podría decir algo que pudiera hacer que Seadra quiera estar con él. Seadra tenía que prepararse para la escena del baile de mascaras, y se topo con Croconaw, se extraño.

\- te mereces algo mejor que ese dragalge – dijo Croconaw y se fue sin saber que más hacer.

Seadra no entendía, no esperaba esas palabras, pero de repente sintió calor en la cara, al tomar el antifaz que usaría, vio su rostro al espejo, estaba sonrojada, no podía creerlo, pero solo cubrió su cara y entro en escena.

Ditto, alias draque había avanzado de uno un gran trecho, el mismo que Croconaw creyó haber retrocedido. Croconaw no sabía cómo lidiar con algo como eso, pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, de hecho toda la tarde estuvo pensando en lo que paso y lo que no se explicaba era como Drake había encontrado a Seadra sin que nadie lo viera llegar al teatro, con una sola puerta abierta en el complejo, había algo muy raro detrás de eso.

El viernes fue deprimente para el pobre Croconaw, el ultimo día de escuela antes del día más cursis del año, por todas partes se veían parejas, algunas de ellas, de hecho parecían haber salido de la nada, incluso los normalmente discretos Grotle y Leafeon caminaban bastante cariñosos. Croconaw se sentía en el fondo del pozo, pero tenía que animarse, pues esa noche su mejor amigo hacia su debut en el teatro y a nivel profesional, tenía que estar de buenas, de todos modos Quilava siempre lo apoyaba, pero Seadra iba a estar ahí, y lo pero la vio con Drake, aunque parecía más confundida que molesta por primera vez. Croconaw iba solo a clases cuando, lo vio Drake caminando por ahí solo, y se atrevió a seguirlo estaba dispuesto a llegar tarde a clases de natación, y lo siguió hasta el patio, y la única clase que se tomaba en el patio era…. Croconaw ahora sabía que ocurría.

Esa noche en el teatro intento acercarse a Seadra tenía que advertirle de lo que ocurría, pero no pudo, mucha gente, pues varias personas ajenas asistieron a la presentación, ni siquiera pudo acercarse a Quilava, no tenía el numero del celular de Seadra, de hecho ignoraba si es que Seadra tenía un celular. El caos en el teatro era impresionante, reporteros que entrevistaban a la maestra, Quilava incluso posaba con Flareon y Zoroark, mucha gente yendo de un lado al otro, fue imposible siquiera acercarse a tras vestidores

Y por fin, él 14, día de los enamorados se presento como siempre CURSI, en mayúsculas, peor muy deprimente para Croconaw, pues ese día Ditto ganaría, y le haría daño a Seadra.

Braixen estaba exhausta por haber hecho casi 100 cupcakes en diferente pedidos y presentaciones, termino dormida sobre Charmeleon, mientras este disfrutaba de su regalo, una tarta hecha en casa de bayas picantes, muy tierno, Charmeleon se sentía raro su novia estaba dormida a su lado mientras ellos estaban a la intemperie, pero bueno, puso regalo cerca de Braixen para cuando despertar se llevara una linda sorpresa.

Abi descubrió que Monferno no horneo su regalo por él mismo, pero le daba igual, fue un lindo detalle que recordara sus sabores favoritos y le dedicara una desafinada serenata.

Quilava y Flareon disque no celebraron el día del amor, pero claro se dieron una escapada, para terminar una asuntito que quedad pendiente y ahora sin amigos inoportunos o enfermeras morbosas.

Ivysaur y Bayleef salieron esa tarde, fueron a un parque de diversiones, que mejor modo que hacer juntos lo que más hacían de niño, jugar.

Servine preparo una cena casera especial para Grovyle, aunque este seguía incomodo, lo del ADN y los hijos, junto con el primo Ditto parecía que no iba a ser agradable, pero Servine se esmero para hacerle olvidar de esas cosas, a suerte no como en navidad.

Quilladin no salió de casa en todo el día y se quedo ahí deprimido, hasta que le llego un mensaje de texto de Liligant, eso le dio nueva esperanza.

Croconaw sabía que tenía que hacer algo, pero no tenía ni idea, camino cerca de la escuela un rato pensando, y se dio cuenta había casi tanta gente como ayer, y lo recordó, la obra, se presentaría también todos los sábados, y aun no había gente de hecho alumnos entraban por detrás, y con suerte, Seadra estaría ahí.

Y efectivamente la encontró, junto con Drake, que parecía estar incomodándola, y sin decir nada, le lanzo un mordisco a Drake.

\- CROCONAW – grito Seadra confusa, malhumorada y sorprendida, todo al mismo tiempo.

\- él no es lo que crees, es el primo de Grovyle – trato de explicar Croconaw.

\- no digas tonterías – se defendió Ditto antes de ser descubierto.

\- es un Ditto, no es un dragón, y es un sinvergüenza – dijo Croconaw seguro.

\- entonces pelea contra mí, si no eres un Ditto, podras usar ataques normales, en cambio si eres un Ditto como tu apariencia es inventada no tienes ni un solo ataque – desafío Croconaw, ya había hecho sus averiguaciones.

Había sido atrapado, o quizá no, Ditto empujo a Croconaw tomando su forma, y por lo tanto tomando sus ataques. Croconaw lo empujo de nuevo y Ditto hizo todo lo posible para que Seadra no viera cual era cual, las cosas se complicaban. Seadra iba a salir a escena, no podía ser, tenía que descubrir cuál era el verdadero, quiso advertirle y al cual al parecer le importaba, y luego dejar al otro como un chicle sangriento estampado en el suelo. Entonces Seadra lanzo una salmuera contra los dos para llamar su atención.

\- no sé cuál es cual, pero el verdadero Croconaw me debe un beso – dijo Seadra siendo lista.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!? – se alarmo Croconaw.

Ditto no respondio, no supo que decir ante algo como eso, no tenía sentido. Entonces por esa reacción honesta y torpe supo cuál era Croconaw, y mando un violento ciclón contra Ditto.

Dejarlo debilitado deshizo la ilusión, y Seadra desfogo toda su ira contra él, Croconaw solo miraba sonriente, la había salvado, de lo que sea que ese Ditto iba hacerle. (Descripción de Ditto golpeado no disponible por Gore).

Seadra salió a escena después de eso sin decirle nada a Croconaw, y Croconaw se sentía raro, de todos modos nunca pudo decirle a Seadra lo que sentía por ella, y porque era una obra presentada a nivel profesional, necesitaba una entrada, posiblemente lo echarían. Pero después de la escena de apertura, Seadra corrió a ver Croconaw antes de que se fuera.

\- Gracias por todo – dijo Seadra nerviosa.

\- de nada, no podía dejar que ese imbécil te ilusionara – dijo Crconaw sonriente aunque no estana muy seguro de porqué.

\- no lo hubiera logrado de todos modos – dijo Seadra con una sonrisa confiada, aunque aun agresiva.

\- bien ¿podemos hablar a solas después de la obra? – se atrevió a preguntar.

\- claro – afirmo Seadra sin entender aún muy bien que iba a pasar.

Crcoconaw espero fuer hasta el final de la obra, cuidadoso de no encontrarse con Quilava, las cosas ya habían sido muy raras y él mismo no quería hablar al respecto. Seadra apareció.

\- bien, lo que sea, habla – dijo de frente al verlo.

Croconaw quiso decirlo, pero como siempre dijo lo que pensaba.

\- después de lo de Ditto, creo que sonara falso si lo digo de una, y no sé cómo agregarle palabras bonitas – dijo Croconaw algo desalentado.

\- no te preocupes, creo que ya sé de qué se trata, y aun me parece imposible – dijo ella con el rostro aliviado, por primera vez completamente calmada.

\- ¿imposible? – dudo Croconaw.

\- no podría soportar lo que dijeran, ni mucho menos quiera hacer que tuvieras que cargar con mi mal humor, odiaría que mis amigos te presionaran, pero me parece que te aprecio bastante Croconaw, y del mismo modo – dijo Seadra como si escupiera piedras, pero lo dijo.

\- oye, no sé mucho sobre estas cosas, y la verda que seas tu, lo hace más raro, pero dame una oportunidad, nadie tiene porque enterarse –planteo Croconaw.

\- eso suena interesante – dijo Seadra….. (Esta historia continuara)

**NOTA: ¿qué les pareció? Porque si no los hace vomitar arcoíris juro que dejo de llamarme Ghots_Walker, bueno, les debía una propuesta por los 180 reviews, pero como ya estamos cerca mejor a los 200, cuando lleguemos a esa cifra, quiero comenzar un fic alterno a este, pero sobre una parte de la historia que he tocado poco, la próxima semana les traeré más detalles, gracias por esperar el especial.**


	44. Guerra (parte 1)

**Nota: Hola a todos, lamentablemente no logre mi objetivo de hacerlos vomitar arcoíris, lo cual me apena bastante (depresión). Bueno en otras noticias, abajo encontraran una lista de propuestas sobre un fic alterno a este para celebrar haber llegado a más de 200 reviews, junto con un complemento del otro capítulo por si hacía falta, aunque no me critiquen deje que GHOST lo redactara, pero entenderán la censura, este fic es para todas las edades…. Sin más que decir: DISFRUTEN, que creo que este capítulo se hizo algo largo de esperar.**

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 3: El Regreso de los iniciales**

GUERRA (parte 2)

"Feliz día Quilladin, espero que la pases bien", solo simples 8 palabras que Quilladin había releído como 45 veces, el mensaje que Liligant le escribió durante el día de los enamorados, y lo único que lo lleno de esperanzas y lo saco de su depresión. Todo por la confusión más absurda del mundo, un triangulo amoroso, un admirador secreto, secretos de la infancia, chantaje, un beso durante el festival de Halloween. Todo para crear una experiencia tan incómoda y triste para Quilladin, que le daba hasta vergüenza hablarlo con alguien de confianza, y no ayudaba mucho que su mejor amigo fuese un maestro del espionaje, y el tipo raro numero 1 de la escuela, y tampoco era que no fuese cercano a Braixen, pero ya podía suponer lo que Braixen diría de su historia, y también la solución que le plantearía, que no sería de mucha utilidad, y recurrir a sus nuevos amigos el trió de Sinnoh, pues hasta cierto punto era un poco innecesario, en especial por una cuestión de integridad, él se metió en problemas solo y solo debía salir de ellos.

Quilladin esperaba que aquel miércoles las cosas fueran tranquilas, estaba comiendo con Frogadier, Monferno, Abi y Prinplup, pues Grotle estaba comiendo a solas con Leafeon. Las cosas iban bien, Prinplup hablaba acerca de su intento de participar en la audición para poder volver a club de teatro.

\- … entonces ¿cantaras una canción de Pajaroti? – preguntaba Monferno.

\- Creo que sí, él canto soprano es mi fuerte, y pienso recitar un monologo dramático de la odisea dellibro de los legendarios, seguro eso me dara puntos extra, la profesora Masquerain también enseña literatura lengendaria – planteo Prinplup.

\- Yo te apoyo al 100%, pero condicionalmente, pues si te vuelves otra vez un divo busca problemas, me temo que ya no te apoyare y más bien, preferiré que sigas en el anonimato, no es que no quiera darte una mano o una cola como apoyo, pero no me gustaría que vuelvas a ser lo que eras antes – protesto Abi como siempre hablando rápido y complicado.

\- descuida, haber sido rebajado de todos los modos posibles le dio una lección de humildad a Prinplup, una que no creo que olvide – dijo Frogadier calmado…

Pero Quilladin estaba perdido, no era que no le interesase, sino que justo su rival número uno, estaba llegando, Hawlucha.

\- … ¿Quilladin qué opinas? – pregunto Frogadier.

\- ¿ah? – dudo Quilladin como despertando, y se había perdido gran parte de la conversación.

\- que distraído estas, no se hace eso con tus amigos, mal educado – lo reprendió Abi.

\- lo siento – se disculpo Quilladin nervioso no quiso molestar a nadie – creo que mejor me retiro – dijo abandonando su almuerzo ahí y yéndose de la cafetería.

Frogadier miro en la dirección en la que Quilladin miraba, y supo que ocurría, fue mucho lo patético que se puso por el día de los enamorados, así que era hora de meter las patas en el asunto.

\- discúlpenme a mí también amigos míos, debo ir en una misión en el nombre de las hormonas y la decencia de la dinámica de la monogamia, con respecto al factor emocional y salubre de la mente pokemon – proclamo Frogadier para retirarse.

\- ¿yo soy el único que no entendió? – preguntó Monferno con cara de WTF.

\- Creo que fue a trabajar como consejero matrimonial o algo así – dijo Prinplup dudando.

\- ¿cómo no lo entendieron? Fue a una misión en nombre del amor decente – aseguro Abi.

-Aaahhhh – por fin entendieron Monferno y Prinplup.

Quilladin estaba detrás de la cafetería molesto con los brazos cruzados.

\- Piensa rápido – escucho de repente. Acto seguido Frogadier cayó del cielo justo frente a él.

\- ¡FROGADIER! – se alarmo el tipo planta.

\- pero si me anuncie para evitarte el susto – se justifico Frogadier relajado. Pero Quilladin no tenía ganas de tontear, solo quería seguir molesto.

Frogadier ante esa negativa explicita, se sentó en el piso.

\- recuerdo que cuando éramos niños, tú eras el único que no me trataba diferente por ser raro, y así nos hicimos amigos, y cuando un amigo esta en problemas la ley, la moral y Papá Delibird dictan que te ayude – dijo Frogadier sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

\- Frogadier, este es un asunto delicado y nada agradable – puso excusas solo para evitarse más rarezas.

\- Quizá pero cuantas conmigo, y ya es hora que desplumemos un Hawlucha, y esta vez al que de verdad te robo la chica – anuncio Frogadier.

Quilladin se puso nervioso, ¿qué tanto sabía en realidad Frogadier?, si no se lo había dicho a nadie, y nadie sabía nada demás de la confesión que hizo la noche del desmadre.

\- ¿qué tanto sabes? – preguntó Quilladin para estar seguro.

\- bueno lo que sé, es que te gusto desde siempre Liligant, la cual por cierto tiene mi sello de aprobación, es una chica decente, lástima que… – se estaba yendo por las ramas.

\- Frogadier – interrumpió Quilladin para que este volviera al grano.

\- lo siento – reanudo el tipo agua – después de ir con ella al baile de bienvenida creíste que podrías conquistarla, pero eras tímido y no sabías que tenías un rival; y a Liligant empezaron a llegarle notas de un admirador secreto, que le dejaba flores todos los días, lo cual le pareció muy tierno, y llevo a Liligant a pensar que eras tú, pero en realidad fue Hawlucha, cuando ella supo quién era el chico que le enviaba las flores, se quedo confundida, por otra parte; tu enemistad con Hawlucha se remonta a lo "Chespiñata", algo sin importancia pero que te avergüenza y atormenta desde el pasado; y volviendo al presente, Liligant creyó que se enamoro del gesto de enviar flores, y por eso creyó que Hawlucha era un buen partido; pero aquí entre nos sabemos que ella es la chica a la que le gustan los chicos ultra tiernos, inofensivos y educados, tipo tu, y no los presumidos que pretender ser muy machos tipo Hawlucha; por lo cual, intentaste declarártele cuando supiste de esto, confundiéndola aun más, Hawlucha tomo ventaja del asunto "Chespiñata" chantajeándote con mostrar las fotos, para que no le hables a Liligant; tomando ventaja oficializando un romance con ella, pero terminaron unos días antes de Halloween, y aprovechaste aquello, para besarla, sin embargo Hawlucha te amenazo de nuevo. Hawlucha volvió a intentar reconquistar Liligant, pero hasta ahora Liligant sigue soltera, aun más confundida, pues no sabe del chantaje, y no sabe que pensar después de lo del beso, en especial porque sigues comunicándote con ella por mensaje, pero nada definitivo, pues Hawlucha te tiene amenazado – termino de explicar Frogadier.

\- LO SABIAS TODO – se impresiono Quilladin.

\- y hable demasiado, me seco ¿tienes agua? – preguntó Frogadier como cualquier cosa.

En eso sonó el timbre, dejando sin poder responder a Quilladin, claro que se apiado de Frogadier, y le compro una botella de agua camino a clases, al menos, de una cosa estaba seguro, podía confiar en Frogadier a pesar de todo lo raro que fuese, sin mencionar el triste consuelo de que siempre debe haber alguien en una situación peor que tu.

Quilladin entro a clases de Herbolaria, nada peor para ese momento, pues Liligant seguro estaría ahí, pero era compañera de Bayleef, claro que Quilladin estaba tranquilo siendo compañero de Gogoat, pero verla ahí, y rodeada de flores, era una tortura impresionante, la clase paso como siempre, una hora y algo más de teoría para luego hacer la práctica, en ese caso, selección de semillas, pero en este caso, no era difícil para ver cuales podían crecer, debían remojarlas en agua y las que flotaran, se las descartaba, así que como normalmente ocurría cuando la práctica se hacía corta, todos perdían el tiempo. Quilladin miraba hacia Liligant, y la vio acercarse a Maractus y a otras chicas, entonces Quilladin se acerco a los demás iniciales, y era curioso, era una escena extraña, pues Grotle, Ivysaur y Grovyle parecían a merced de cada una de sus novias, por un concepto a largo plazo, representaba felicidad eterna o un amargo estereotipo "matrimonio". Y todo comenzó por el comic de Combusken.

-… "Esta es mi bella esposa, Meg" – leyó Bayleef, ella sabía que su alter ego en ese comic era Meg, una Meganium – entonces Combusken piensa que nos casaríamos – comento un poco al azar.

\- bueno, es una versión "adulta" supongo que tiene sentido – dijo Ivysaur algo incomodo.

\- es raro, según ese comic, Yo y Grotle a penas si nos comprometemos en secreto y al parecer hay varios volúmenes, antes de que se sepa de nosotros – comento Leafeon.

\- Es la imaginación de Combusken, no es confiable – sentencio Grovyle, tratando de quitarle importancia a lo que se discutía, por más que él fue quien trajo ese comic.

\- Bueno a mi me hizo una princesa muy controlada, de un reino vecino destruido, que se enamora de un pobre guerrero que no admite su miseria, para mi es bastante apegado a la realidad de cómo nos ve Combusken – reto Servine a su enamorado, pues había descubierto que mencionar cualquier futuro de pareja comprometida y con hijos enloquecía a Grovyle.

\- Bueno basarlo en la realidad es algo complicado, pues tiene que suponer que el ahora, es lo definitivo – opino Grotle.

\- pero, ¿no has considerado la posibilidad del matrimonio? – Pregunto Leafeon directamente sorprendiendo a todos – ya sabes, como armando un plan que incluya casarte conmigo.

\- no he pensado en eso – dudo Grotle.

\- Oigan, no es la gran cosa, al final falta mucho tiempo, no sabemos qué sucederá – dijo Grovyle tratando de recuperar el control de la situacion.

\- según la aplicación de Monferno nos casaremos primero que todos los demás, mi amor – dijo Servine feliz de ponerlo contra la pared – además, vimos junto una pareja de Luvdisc, estamos destinados, así que yo prácticamente solo estoy esperando a tener la edad y el anillo – dijo Servine confiada.

Grovyle trago saliva, esa idea seguía causándole pavor, la adoraba, pero adoraba desobedecerla, y por eso ella adoraba dejarlo sin palabras.

\- no exageres Servine, de nada sirve adelantarse con esas cosas – dijo Ivysaur, salvando a Grovyle.

\- no lo sé Ivysaur cuando lo sabes, lo sabes – lo contradijo dulcemente Bayleef.

\- ¿Qué? – dudo Ivysaur.

\- solo digo, si sabes que va a ser para siempre, puedes darte el lujo de planear algo, por ejemplo yo ya sé donde quiero que sea la boda, y también como quiero la decoración, entre otras cosas – anuncio Bayleef dejando a Ivysaur impresionado y asustado.

\- cierto, yo también ya me imagino un apuesto Torterra esperándome en el altar, y a mis hermanas acompañándome – Leafeon jugueteaba con la idea…

Eso estaba deprimiendo a Quilladin, pero lo hizo pensar en Liligant caminando hacia el altar con él, para terminar felices por siempre, pero como antes, alguien lo tomo de sorpresa.

\- ¡Hey, Quilladin! – Lo llamo Ivysaur haciendo que se sobresalte – ¿qué personaje eres según el comic de Combusken? – preguntó Ivysaur, para tratar de salir de ese tema, ni él ni Grotle podían salir de esa charla bien parados a cómo iban las cosas.

\- ah pues – al menos en esa ocasión sí escucho la pregunta – Soy el guardián de la guarida donde se esconde al hermano ilegitimo de la princesa Delphox, ya saben el ninja, que es Frogadier – conto Quilladin.

\- ¿hay alguien con quien Combusken te haya emparejado? – preguntó hábilmente Servine, se estaba divirtiendo mucho discutiendo aquello del matrimonio.

\- bueno, no – dijo Quilladin nervioso.

\- ¿Qué hay de Liligant? – pregunto Grovyle desatento.

\- ¿te gusta? – pregunto Leafeon inocentemente.

\- Grovyle, no debías mencionarlo – reclamo Quilladin nervioso, y sin darse cuenta lo confirmo.

\- Si quieres puedo hablar con ella somos cercanas, y alguna vez incluso me dijo que te consideraba adorable – dijo Leafeon algo entusiasmada por esa posible nueva pareja.

\- no por favor, es complicado – trato de salirse de líos Quilladin, en especial porque Liligant no estaba muy lejos.

\- pero si te gusta, deberías luchar por ella, sino no tiene sentido simplemente, si no te esfuerzas, no deberías lamentarte – dijo Bayleef firme.

\- es complicado – siguió insistiendo inútilmente en voz baja el pobre Quilladin.

\- animo, si realmente es para ti, todo saldrá bien, no importa cuánto se sufrimiento haya de por medio, para eso hay que ser valientes – agrego Servine apoyándose contra Grovyle.

Esas chicas tenían razón, al igual que Frogadier, ya era hora de hacer algo y ser valiente, tenía el apoyo de varios, era cuestión de afrontarlo, así que ahora o nunca, tenía que enfrentarse a Hawlucha, detenerlo y conseguir a la chica.

Quilladin simplemente no podía seguir haciéndole eso a Liligant, así que se armo de valor, y espero fuera de clases al pokemon que siempre que entraba en una habitación, le causaba rabia, para por fin enfrentarlo; pero algo que Quilladin no pensó bien, fue, cómo hacer eso. Hawlucha salía de clases de adiestramiento en vuelo, iba solo a suerte.

\- Hawlucha, esto se acabo – reto Quilladin lo más firme que pudo.

\- ¿qué cosa? – preguntó Hawlucha sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos como si no le importara.

\- el chantaje, no me detendrás, el mejor pokemon gana, y yo soy el mejor, y por supuesto Liligant se merece algo mejor que tu – desafío Quilladin.

\- te recuerdo que eres lento, te ves soso, y te humillaste a ti mismo en frente de la cámara fotográfica de mi mamá, un flor como Liligant debe ser cuidada por alguien de su nivel, como yo – dijo Hawlucha presumido.

\- no me rendiré – siguió firme, Quilladin no sabía muy bien lo que hacía, pero ya no iba a retroceder.

\- como quieras "Chespiñata", inténtalo, peor te recuerdo que después de que los demás vean las fotos, no podrás mostrar tu cara en público nunca más – se burlo Hawlucha.

\- ya veras, de algun modo lo lograre – anuncio Quilladin algo más nervioso, ahora recordaba porque no había podido hacer nada los últimos meses.

\- no creo – dijo Hawlucha, caminando sin más, como si tomara Quilladin como broma.

Quilladin bajo la cabeza, realmente se sentía con 0 posibilidades de éxito. Entonces escucho una explosión pequeña y una lluvia de confeti comenzó a caer sobre él. Quiladin miro hacia arriba y ahí estaba Frogadier con un cañón de confeti en la patas.

\- Bravo, has dado el primer paso hacia la victoria, te falta ayuda, pero cuenta conmigo – dijo Frogadier animando a su amigo.

\- Gracias Frogadier – agradeció Quilladin algo extrañado quitándose el confeti de encima – pero todo sigue, y no sé que voy a hacer – se desanimo.

\- de que hablas, te teme – dijo Frogadier poniendo los pies en la tierra.

\- no creo qu eme tema, me tiene amenazado – dijo Quilladin extrañado, la lógica de Frogadier era extraña, pero casi siempre tenía razón de ser.

\- no lo entiendes, pero si él se creyera suficiente como para conquistar a Liligant, no te chantajearía, por lo cual, él sabe que a Liligant tu le gustas, y que estas en ventaja, por eso tecayo tan bajo, porque no es estilo de Hawlucha hacer eso, normalmente, como todo tipo lucha, prefiere la pelea directa – explico Frogadier con brillo astuto asomándose por sus ojos.

Quilladin lo pensó.

\- debemos borrar todo rastro de existencia de las fotos de la "Chespiñata", luego iré por Liligant – dijo Quilladin ahora sí decidido.

\- tienes mi apoyo, y aun mejor si es que no te vuelvo a ver patético llorando en el piso tendido cual alfombra de espinas – recito Frogadier.

\- bien, pero será difícil quitarle esas fotos – cuestiono Quilladin su propio plan.

\- entonces toma otra opción, créeme hay muchas – sugirió Frogadier.

\- otra cosa que podría funcionar seria amenazarlo con algo para hacer de esta una pelea justa, pero no tengo nada, claro que podría decirle a Liligant lo del chantaje, explicarle la situación, así ella sabrá que debe estar conmigo, sí eso es, es tan simple como eso, y es perfecto – despues de cuestionarse, por fin se contento con una solución.

\- sabes, eres un mamífero-nuez-espinosa muy indeciso e inseguro – comento Frogadier con el tono de estar diciendo que era adorable.

\- ¿Ah? – dudo Quilladin.

\- Solo digo, que sería bueno que superes tu complejo de inferioridad, sino puede que eso lleve a tu plan perfecto a la ruina, y créeme que no es tan fácil como parece, dado el extraño orden de las cosas en la secundaria, siempre se complicara – profetizo Frogadier.

\- descuida lo afrontare con valor – dijo Quilladin tratando de sonar seguro.

\- bien, no me defraudes – dijo Frogadier – ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir a hacer sentir raro a mi cuñado, Charmeleon – se despido Frogadier.

Quilladin se decidió, iba decirle sobre el chantaje a Liligant, y a suerte ambos llevaban juntos clase de botánica, Quilladin se sentó cerca a ella, y cuando la vio sola se le acerco.

\- Liligant ¿podemos hablar? – se acerco algo nervioso.

\- claro Quilladin – dijo Liligant mirándolo con cierta pena.

\- sé que las cosas han sido confusas entre nosotros, y ya no quiero que sea así, y creo que es claro lo que sentimos, así que, quiero invitarte a salir – dijo Quilladin avergonzado, se sentía medio ahogado, no tenía experiencia en ese asunto.

\- qué lindo, estas nervioso – comento Liligant sonriendo – pero ¿por qué ahora? Y ¿por qué antes me intentabas ignorar? – cuestiono Liligant, con la sonrisa completamente desaparecida.

\- Es vergonzoso, algo que ocurrió en la primaria… bueno Hawlucha estuvo chantajeándome con eso, pero ya no me importa – trato de explicar Quilladin.

\- ¿Chantaje? – Dudo Liligant – no me parece muy cierto – dijo la chica con desconfianza.

\- es verdad, no quería que nadie lo supiera, por eso trate a de alejarme, pero me gustas demasiado – se alarmo Quilladin.

\- si tanto te gusto ¿por qué no me dirigiste la palabra en meses, o porque después de lo que ocurrió en la noche del festival de Halloween, no me dijiste nada – reclamo ella, en realidad estaba dolida por todas esas cosas, y la confusión no ayudaba.

\- No Liligant, de verdad, ahora quiero reivindicarme, dame la oportunidad, por favor – rogo Quilladin, sin duda las cosas no salieron como él esperaba.

\- déjame pensarlo – pidió Liligant. En eso entro el profesor a clases, y Quilladin dejo a Liligant.

Las clases nunca le parecieron más inoportunas Quilladin que ese día, pero bueno, por algo estaba en la escuela.

Tras las clases, Quilladin pensó que podría acercase a Liligant, pero ella se refugió tras sus amigas, por lo cual no pudo ni acercarse. Y como suele pasar, cuando uno cree que las cosas van mal, se ponen peor.

A la salida Quilladin esperaba a Frogadier o a Grotle o a quien sea para no irse solo a casa, para distraerse un rato de la frustración cuando por detrás alguien le grito.

\- CHESPIÑATA – era Hawlucha.

Quilladin volteo y miro a su rival molesto, estaba nerviosos no sabía qué hacer.

\- No deberías confundir a más a Liligant, terrible intento, ella ya estaba considerando volver conmigo, mientras tú no hacías nada, yo me esforcé por ella, así que no me juzgues si no me gusta que un pokemon que solo que queja y no actúa, se meta en mis asuntos – lo provoco el tipo lucha-volador.

Quilladin tenía que admitir que era verdad, pero, ahora estaba decidido por fin, era su momento.

\- ahora haré algo, me arriesgare, así que será justo – dijo Quilladin.

\- veamos quien gana – reto Hawlucha.

Para ambos hasta cierto punto era cuestión de honor, de algun modo Hawlucha, quedo humillado ante alguien que creía inferior, así que se rebajo, se avergonzaba, pero había hecho mucho más que Quilladin, el merecía ganarse el afecto de Liligant. Por otro lado Quilladin por el miedo a la humillación del pasado perdió mucho tiempo, y si bien, por fin había hecho algo, no iba rendirse, pero claro, recupere el tiempo perdido seria u batalla muy dura, y en desventaja.

Frogadier se distrajo, habían cambiado la pintura del techo de una sección del segundo piso, y como un gran caminador de paredes y techos, tenía que poner sus ventosas ahí, y le hizo preguntarse, como pokemons que tenían la capacidad de caminar por los muros no lo hacían, si era tan genial, pero bueno. Cuando se dio cuenta la escuela estaba casi vacía, y se apresuro a bajar para buscar a Quilladin. Iba a toda velocidad, confiado de que no habría nadie en su camino, pero se equivoco, pues algun distraído peatón con su celular caminaba sin fijarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Frogadier adelantándose a la colisión, tomo el celular del obstáculo, y lo cubrió, no podría evitar chocar por la velocidad, así que arqueo el cuerpo para evitar que el distraído e inocente pokemon terminara herido, haciendo él mismo de colchón. La maniobra le salió bien, pero se sintió incomodo al instante, pues o un pokemon macho con falda, o una chica estaba sobre él.

\- Perdón, iba a demasiada velocidad y no fije hasta que fue muy tarde, lo siento, espero no haberle causado ningún daño, y también me disculpo por haberle arrebatado su celular, sino posiblemente se hubiera arruinado, no tengo dinero como para pagar por los daños – se explico Frogadier antes de recibir acusaciones.

\- descuida – dijo amablemente la chica tomando su celular, a suerte no era su hermano que lucía exactamente como ella, o sino en caso de habar testigo, hubiera sido peor.

\- y mejor bájese de encima mío, que es incomodo para mis cotillas, y creo que es incomodo en el otro sentido para usted – le indico Frogadier.

\- lo siento – se disculpo Kirlia, se distrajo, pues acaba de llegarle otro mensaje.

Frogadier se levanto, y antes de salir de nuevo corriendo, pudo hacer una interesante observación en el celular de la chica, y dado que quizá era por su seguridad, decidió advertirle, no le importaba que lo mirara raro, de todos modos, todos lo hacían.

\- señorita, me temo que la persona con la esta mandándose mensajes abusa del conocido programa de edición de fotografías conocido como "Photoshop", pero lo más alarmante, por decirlo así, es que trata de que parezca una fotografía convencional – dijo Frogadier sin vergüenza.

\- ¿una foto editada? – dudo Kirlia.

\- ¿conoce al pokemon en persona? Porque si no es así, me temo que es una especie de encubrimiento – explico Frogadier.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que es editada? – pregunto kirlia dudando.

\- verá, la sombra no coincide con respecto al mismo Angulo de luz con el rostro y esa pata, por lo cual puedo decir que usaron 2 fotografías diferentes para hacerla, a parte, el fondo, parece estar en escala de matices más cálidos que el frente, así que se puede decir que editaron el fondo, antes de sobreponer la imagen – explico Frogadier, señalando esos detalles en la miniatura de foto que estaba en el celular de Kirlia.

Kirlia amplió la imagen, y vio que lo que decía Frogadier era cierto. Pero no sabía que pensar.

\- Sí fuera usted, me preocuparía acerca de ese tal Takeshi, sé que no debo entrometerme en sus asuntos hormonales, pero tampoco me parece buena idea, intercambiar mensajería de tipo cursi, con alguien así – aconsejo Frogadier – y si me disculpa estoy dejando plantado a un amigo, curiosamente uno de tipo panta.

Frogadier se fue, era extraño, no recibió la cara rara que esperaba, pero bueno. Cuando llego, donde Quilladin, lo encontró debilitado y tirado en el suelo. Frogadier se preocupo y fue a socorrerlo, aunque claro, antes de pedir ayuda, encontró un papel, que había sido pinchado por una de las espinas de la espalda de Quilladin "Recordando el pasado" era una foto del incidente Chespiñata, eso no podía ser bueno, y ahora Frogadier se sentía culpable, quizá si hubiera llegado antes… (Esta historia continuara).

GHOST: ¡Maldita censura!, dado que este fic tiene una naturaleza adorable, cómica e inocente, no se permiten escenas Gore, al menos no de la clase que vimos en el anterior capitulo, si bien yo adoro la sangre y sé que en un rincón del oscuro corazón de la Walker, ella también, este fic, lamentablemente, por la mayoría de su contenido, es apto para que los mocosos lo lean, y por precaución, no hubo descripción, pero conseguí permiso de mi socia, para hacer un pequeño aporte, aquí les traigo este "tutorial".

Mastica un chicle de color rosa.

Tíralo al piso.

Coloca Ketchum sobre el chicle hasta cubrirlo.

No culpes a GHOST si tú zapato, o el suelo se arruina en el paso 5.

Pisa el chicle con rabia.

Dibújale ojos de puntito, con un lapicero.

Vuélvelo a pisar.

Si todo sale bien, podrás ver con tus propios ojos, como quedo Ditto, ahora me despido.

**Nota: Deje a GHOST hacer ese aporte, porque algunos pidieron descripción grafica de la escena, como sea, ahora en asuntos más serios:**

**Para celebrar las 200 reviews estaba pensado hacer un fic alterno a este, pero no me puedo decir de cual, así que como en otras ocasiones, lo dejo a votación, tengo 3 propuestas, con su descripción.**

**\- POKE PRIMARIA: Serian una colección de historias cortas, sobre anécdotas de la primaria de sus pokemons favoritos, adorabilidad absoluta, situaciones cómicas, inocencia, pero 95% menos romance que en el fic regular.**

**\- ARENA ROJA: Narrado al estilo Shonen dramático que use durante las alucinaciones de Combusken en el capitulo 3, serian los hechos del comic de Fletchinder y Combusken, y podrán imaginarse cómo va, todos en versión adulta y épica.**

**\- FAMILIA: Historias sobre las familias del los personajes, sus padres, abuelos, tíos; narrando divorcios, matrimonios, como se conocieron, secretos oscuros, errores en la crianza de nuestros protagonistas, etc.**

**\- CASI LEGENDARIOS: pequeñas historias sobre los legendarios adolescentes, a decir verdad, la trama de los legendarios está planeada para darle un final al fic, pero antes de eso, a ver si podemos disfrutar un poco de su aventuras.**

**A ver qué propuesta les gusta. (Creo que me excedí con las notas, Sorry)**


	45. Guerra (parte 2)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 3: El Regreso de los iniciales**

GUERRA (parte 2)

Quilladin sin duda se sentía un poco perdido, había llegado a su casa muy tarde, había sido regañado, lo habían golpeado al salir de la escuela, y aun así él seguía pensando en Liligant. Desde que se atrevió a hablarle no podía dejar de pensar en ella, durante mucho tiempo, por su propia cobardía no hizo nada, quizá Hawlucha tampoco jugo limpio, pero él al menos se esforzó, aun así Quilladin por fin se había puesto de pie y era hora de sacar a tipo lucha que sabía, tenía en el interior.

Pero aun así tenía miedo, Hawlucha al atacarlo había dejado en claro que estaba dispuesto a muchas cosas, entre ellas, revelar aquel avergonzó incidente, que adquirió el nombre "incidente Chespiñata". Era algo tan traumático para el pobre tipo planta, al punto de hacerle tomar la decisión de dejar su región natal, tanto que tuvo que bloquear en las redes sociales a varios de sus ex amigos de la primaria, sin mencionar que tuvo que rogarle a muchos para que no lo mencionaran, y claro era un poco ridículo, pero aun así se sentía atormentado.

FLASHBACK

Al terminar la primaria, aquel pequeño tipo planta no podría estar más orgulloso, o bueno ya no tan pequeño, pues apenas habían acabado las clases y después de un combate amistoso con un amigo, evoluciono, sí, fue el primero de su clase en evolucionar.

Si bien le habían enviado una invitación para unirse la secundaria pokemon, una gran escuela, muy conocida, fuera de Kalos, no quería ir, a pesar de que su mejor amigo Froakie, ya hubiera aceptado junto con su hermana Fennekin. El recientemente evolucionado Quilladin se sentía demasiado a gusto en esa escuela como para irse, y claro, no era la gran cosa, si bien le habían dado la posibilidad un carecía de un buen motivo. Hasta ese moment.

Le llego una invitación a la fiesta de cumpleaños de uno de sus compañeros de clase, Hawlucha. No eran cercanos, pero no le parecía una mala idea, de todos modos, una fiesta es una fiesta, y Froakie estaría ahí, sería una buena oportunidad para que su anfibio amigo socializara, como una práctica antes de la secundaria. Todo parecía ser normal.

El día de la fiesta todo pintaba, bien, como siempre los padres de Hawlucha, le organizaron una fiesta con motivos mexicanos, lo cual resulto muy divertido, todos se divertían, excepto Hawlucha. Se suponía que era su fiesta, pero el que se estaba llevando toda la atención, era Quilladin.

Para Quilladin era algo nuevo tener toda la atención, siempre por debajo del radar, a pesar de ser un legendario, no era un pokemon particularmente conocido, a diferencia de sus amigos, pero haber evolucionado tan pronto de le daba por fin notoriedad, pues ahora al parecer todos se le acercaban, y claro le hacían preguntas, pero era agradable para Quilladin.

El pequeño y desplazado Hawlucha, estaba molesto. La madre de Hawlucha ignorando las molestias de su hijo se le acerco para un detalle pequeño.

\- Hawlucha, ¿quieres tus dulces favoritos en la piñata, o prefieres que los sirvamos en bandeja? – preguntó su mamá, una Hawlucha hembra.

Hawlucha fue tomado de sorpresa, su mamá iba a preguntarle sobre dulces, mientras él se quedaba solo y molesto en su cumpleaños, pero que podía hacer, era su mamá, no iba gritarle, así que se calmo.

\- en bandeja, sino su aplastaran en la piñata – dijo Hawlucha algo avergonzado, no estaba muy de acuerdo con una piñata, de todos modos estaba a punto de convertirse en un chico de secundaria.

Su mamá se fue a la cocina. Hawlucha de mal humor comenzó a divagar, le encantaría golpear a Chespin en lugar de la piñata, claro ahora era Quilladin, pero Hawlucha no se acostumbraba, y siguió pensado en la idea de usar a Chespin en lugar de una piñata, Chespin como piñata.

Hawlucha molesto decidió alejarse un rato de su propia fiesta, quería algo de comer que no fueran nachos o churros. Su madre adoraba lucirse con su comida mexicana, pero a Hawlucha le hartaba un poco esa comida en ese momento. Fue a la cocina donde su madre terminaba de rellenar la piñata, y vio sus sueños hechos realidad.

Quilladin por su parte estaba disfrutando de la fiesta, por alguna razón por haber evolucionado, las chicas le prestaban atención, y descubrió lo encantadoras que podían llegar a ser las hembras, solo que eso lo ponía nervioso. En eso la madre de Hawlucha saco a afuera la piñata, y al inicio nadie lo noto, pero esa piñata, tenía un enorme parecido con la espalda de Quilladin, era una de esas con forma esférica con picos, muy similares a la espalda del inicial y para colmo, de color verde.

Hawlucha pasó por el lado de Quilladin.

\- Hola Chespiñata – lo saludo en voz alta.

Nadie pareció comprender el apodo hasta que miraron la piñata y el enorme parecido con Quilladin. La atención que Quilladin recibía comenzó a ser negativa. Y como muchas veces sucede, los adultos son incapaces de ver cuando algunas cosas ocurren, y la mamá de Hawlucha lo ignoro, saco su cámara de fotos para fotografiar la piñata y la fiesta en general. Quilladin nervioso trato de alejarse, pero aun no tenía mucha noción sobre movimiento con su nueva forma, y choco contra la mesa de bocaditos, terminando rodeado de dulces, los otros que ya estaban con la idea de "Chespiñata" en la mente encontraron aquello muy divertido. Quilladin entonces sintió algo que se podría describir como fobia social, de anónimo pasó a popular en un momento y al siguiente, todos se reían de él, no pudo contenerse, y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, lo cual solo empeoro la situación. Froakie salió a defender a su amigo, y lo ayudo a levantarse y ambos dejaron a fiesta.

La mamá de Hawlucha regaño a todos los presentes por hacer llorar a Quilladin, pero en un inicio fue descuidada, y por accidente fotografió, lo ocurrido. Más tarde Hawlucha buscando ver como había salido en las fotos que su mamá tomo, encontró las fotografías de Quilladin, y las guardo para sí.

DE REGRESO A LA REALIDAD

Lo que más avergonzaba a Quilladin, era que a pesar de haber sido suficientemente fuerte como para evolucionar antes, lloro en frente de todos, eso fue suficiente como hacerlo dejar su vieja escuela, comenzaría de nuevo con su mejor amigo, y tuvo suerte, pues los iniciales de otras regiones fueron amables con él, y nadie parecía acordarse de ese incidente, hasta que Hawlucha apareció con esas fotos.

Liligant no lo entendió, pero Quilladin ahora estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella, y sabiendo que ella era de las chicas que buscaban alguien tierno, decidió que sería tan tierno con ella como pudiera, pero eso sí, Hawlucha no debía enterarse. Y se le ocurrió una solución sencilla.

Esa noche, antes de irse a dormir, le envió un mensaje a Liligant, era una buena estrategia, tierno, amable y no exigía nada a cambio, sin mencionar que Hawlucha no tendría modo de enterarse. "Liligant, espero que esta noche tengas un sueño tan lindo como tú, y no me refiero solo a que seas bonita, sino también a que eres la chica más cálida y amable que he conocido" decía el mensaje. Liligant al ver un mensaje de Quilladin lo abrió con cierto recelo, no le agradaba que él la hubiese dejado en la duda, y que esperara que luego ella lo aceptara, pero al leerlo sonrió enternecida, a pesar de todo, él seguía siendo adorable. Sin embargo, en cuando se le pasara esa sensación de ternura, seguiría teniendo la duda de siempre, si realmente Quilladin la quería, o debía escoger a Hawlucha que desde un principio lucho por ella.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Quilladin buscaba Frogadier, pues necesita de sus extrañas habilidades, para mantener a raya a Hawlucha, pero el primer inicial con el que se encontró fue Croconaw. Croconaw caminaba distraído mirando su celular contento al parecer se masajeaba con alguien.

\- Hola Croconaw – lo saludo tranquilo.

Croconaw se sorprendió, no noto al tipo planta, pero luego levanto la pata devolviendo el saludo alegremente.

"Esta distraído, me pregunto por qué" pensó Quilladin, pero bueno, lo mejor sería entrar a clases, seguro ahí vería Frogadier. Una vez en clases, Quilladin se sintió incomodo, pues Monferno Prinplup y Grotle se le acercaron de una, y claro al verse rodeado por los inicales de Sinnoh entro en pánico.

\- Habla de una vez ¿Qué paso con Hawlucha? – preguntó Monferno en tono amenazante y acusador.

\- no exageres Monferno – lo calmo Prinplup.

\- ¿qué? – dudo Quilladin.

\- Monferno quiere decir, que nos expliques porque Hawlucha ayer te taco, sabemos que tienes algo en su contra, y tiene que ver con Liligant, pero no nos explicamos los detalles más importantes – explico Grotle.

Quilladin bajo la cabeza.

\- es complicado – de nuevo trato de poner excusas.

\- ah no señorito, usted nos cuenta todo ahora mismo – exigió Monferno, recordando un poco a como su madre le exigía que dijese la verdad.

\- bien…

Quilladin termino contándoles todo, de todos modos, si alguien podía ayudarlo, no solo era Frogadier, sino también los iniciales de Sinnoh.

\- … Pero que desagradable – comento Prinplup.

\- entonces, por fin te decidiste a hacer algo, bien hecho – lo felicito Monferno levantando un pulgar arriba.

\- pero eso de las fotos, es demasiado sucio – dijo Grotle.

\- descuiden ya tengo una nueva estrategia – trato de calmar los humos Quilladin.

\- sí, pero no queremos que te molesten con eso de "Chespiñata" – dijo Prinplup.

\- si pos, tenemos que deshacernos de esas fotos – planteo Monferno.

En eso entro el profesor Swampert, así que la charla no siguió. Ese día curiosamente Frogadier llego tarde a clases. Una vez acabada la clase, Quilladin se acerco a Frogadier.

\- Hola Frogadier ¿Por qué llegaste tarde? – pregunto el tipo planta.

\- has notado a Croconaw actuar extraño, creo que oculta algo, me detuve tratando de descubrir el misterio, pero me encontré rápidamente en un callejón sin salida, así que me estanque y cuando me di cuenta era tarde – explico Frogadier.

\- ya veo – dijo Quilladin sin entender muy bien la situación.

\- de cualquier modo, espero que no sea nada malo, Croconaw me cae muy bien – comento Frogadier.

Cuando salían del salón, Quilladin y Frogadier vieron a alguien que no esperaban. Era Kirlia.

\- hola Frogadier, y tú debes ser Quilladin – saludo algo nerviosa.

\- ¿acurre algo señorita? – pregunto Frogadier sin poder explicarse la presencia de la segunda chica más bonita en la secundaria.

\- solo llámame Kirlia – pido ella – y bueno, Frogadier quería pedirte, que me ayudaras, por lo que dijiste ayer – trato de explicar Kirlia, que estaba nerviosa, era una situación muy rara para ella.

\- Frogadier ¿Qué le dijiste? – cuestiono Quilladin.

\- solo desmentí una foto de perfil falsa desde el momento de su concepción, al parecer desenmascarando a un tal "Takeshi" – explico Frogadier.

\- exacto, pero quería saber, podrías limpiar esa foto para saber que quiso ocultar Takeshi, por favor – pidió Kirlia.

\- si me la pasas puedo intentarlo, aunque la verdad más bien me parece que es un gran recorte puesto junto, de cualquier modo estoy dispuesto a ayudarla, señorita – dijo Frogadier tranquilo.

\- ah… gracias, pero solo dime Kirlia, "señorita" suena muy formal – dijo Kirlia avergonzada.

\- lo siento, pero no debo tratar por el nombre a alguien con quien no tengo confianza – explico Frogadier siento honesto.

\- descuida Kirlia, es un poco raro, pero es confiable – trato de excusar Quilladin.

\- claro – dijo ella sin estar muy convencida.

Tras esto Quilladin estaba impresionado, no entendía cómo era posible que Frogadier hiciera todas esas cosas cuando lo perdía un minuto de vista. Pero en fin tuvo que ir a clases.

Quilladin iba caminando tranquilo por el pasillo, cuando recibió un fuerte golpe emocional, ylo pero era un cliché. Liligant era acompañada a su clase de botánica por Hawlucha, el cual cargaba sus libros. Quilladin sintió que algo en él se estremecía por dentro, al menos no era tan grave, ¿o sí?, pues a Quilladinle pareció que sí, Liligant le sonreía.

Quilladin estaba paralizado cuando una pata lo empujo, y torpemente se hizo notar por Liligant.

\- ¡Quilladin! – se sorprendió ella, Hawlucha por su parte rabio ligeramente.

\- hola Liligant ah… – dudo – lamento lo de ayer, si te incomodo – se disculpo Quilladin.

\- no, solo, no lo esperaba – dijo ella sonriendo levemente.

Hawlucha suponía que se referían, al pobre intento de Quilladin de recuperarla. Así que todo bien, pues no sabía del mensaje.

Quilladin antes de entrar al salón, miro detrás de él, y vio a Grotle que entraba tranquilo como si nada hubiese pasado, pero Quilladin ya sabía que él le había dado el empujón que necesitaba.

Ya para el almuerzo, Quilladin se llevo una sorpresa, Frogadier estaba comiendo en la misma mesa que Kirlia y sus amigas, era muy raro, pero la laptop en la cual Frogadier hacia cosas, le explico por sí sola el motivo a Quilladin. Así que se fue a sentar con los chicos de Sinnoh, pero miraba contantemente hacia donde estaba Liligant.

Esa misma noche, antes de dormir, Quilladin volvió a enviar otro mensaje, pues esa era su mejor oportunidad, aunque eso no evitaba que Hawlucha perdiera terreno.

Para la mañana siguiente, Quilladin despertó, y vio que en su celular había un mensaje nuevo, se emociono creyendo que podría ser de Liligant, pero era de Braixen, le había llegado al noche anteiro "Hola Quilladin, explícame esta foto" y había adjunto un link de pokebook. Quilladin intrigado abrió el enlace, y que sorpresa más rara, era una foto de él y Kirlia. Era de cuando hablaban con Frogadier, pero Frogadier desapareció en esa imagen, quizá no era un experto como su amigo, pero era obvio que estaba editada.

Eso era malo, cualquiera podría pensar mal de esa foto, ahora sí estaba en problemas, pero no quería entrar en pánico, se calmo. Era difícil creer que un chico como él pudiera terminar enamorando a la segunda más bonita de la escuela, era absurdo. Quilladin ya calmado le hecho otro vistazo a esa foto, y descubrió algo que le llego como un golpe bajo, la foto había sido publicada desde el Pokebook de Monferno.

Quilladin se apresuro a la escuela sin responderle el mensaje a Braixen siquiera. Cuando irrumpió en el salón a toda prisa, vio a Monferno, era un mar de nervios.

\- …no es posible… ¿como paso? no – se lamentaba Monferno.

\- descuida cariño, todo va estar bien – lo consolaba Abi que curiosamente había entrado al salón de "Instrucción para Iniciales".

\- Monferno tenemos que hablar – exigió Quilladin algo desesperado.

\- ya sé, pero te lo explico, me Hackiaron el Pokebook – lloriqueo Monferno.

\- cariño, se dice "Hackear" no "Hackiar", sueña feo – le corrigió Abi.

\- ASÍ YO HABLO – reclamo Monferno, estaba sensible – perdona Abi, pero no puedo creer que me paso, esto es malo, mucho de mi viejo material estaba ahí, y también conversaciones privadas recientes – trato de explicarse Monferno.

\- Pero si no fuiste tú ¿quién publico esa foto? – dijo Quilladin algo frustrado, sabía que era Hawlucha, pero Hawlucha no sabía nada de edición de fotos, ni mucho menos hackear una cuenta en una red social.

\- Ni idea, si lo supiera te lo diría, pero no tiene nada de malo que te vean con una chica bonita – Monferno trato de ver el lado positivo de las cosas.

\- no cuando estoy intentando recuperar a otra chica – reclamo Quilladin.

\- ¿A quién? – se intereso Abi.

\- a Liligant la ama, pero Hawlucha se la quiere quitar, entonces el debía haber hackeado mi Pokebook, bien ahora sí le quemo la cola, se metió con el inicial tipo fuego equivocado – Monferno se puso agresivo.

\- MONFERNO CALMATE – lo regaño Abi – actúas más bipolar que hembra adolescente – le dijo.

\- Sorry, pero esto me altera – se disculpo Monferno avergonzado.

\- Descuida Monferno, pero Hawlucha no pudo haberlo hecho, no sabe nada de computadoras, debió haber sido alguien más, pero ¿por qué? – planteo Quilladin.

\- Hábil con las computadoras, sin escrúpulos, y dispuesto a hacerle el favorcito a alguien – se puso Pensar Monferno, y después de un rato de meditación – ya sé quien es – anuncio dramático.

Monferno llamo refuerzos, irían a enfrentar al culpable de esa foto después, pero durante el cambio de hora, Quilladin tenía cosas de que preocuparse antes, como ver si Liligant había visto la foto, y en ese caso explicar la situación lo mejor que pudiera. Justo antes de entrar a herbolaria la vio sola.

\- Hola Liligant – la saludó, pero ella no parecía tener la intención de devolverle el saludo.

\- hola – murmuro a penas.

\- ¿qué sucede? – preguntó por si acaso no tenía nada tenía que ver con la foto.

\- vi tu foto con Kirlia, la que publico tu amigo Monferno, y Hawlucha me dijo que estabas tras ella – dijo Liligant en tono apagado.

\- ESO NO ES VERDAD – se exaspero Quilladin – pregúntale a Kirlia, ella solo se acerco para hablarle a Frogadier sobre no sé qué, y alguien tomo esa foto para alejarme de ti, Monferno no lo hizo – trato de explicarse Quilladin – lo juro, no hay nadie más.

\- no sé si puedo confiar en ti Quilladin – dijo Liligant a apenada.

\- ¡NO MIENTE! – grito alguien que luego cayó del techo – créele Liligant, era a mí a quien Kirlia buscaba, y para decírtelo aquí esta ella – anuncio Frogadier señalando a Kirlia que venía desde el fondo del pasillo.

A Liligant la tomó muy de sorpresa, recién procesaba que Frogadier hubiese caído del techo.

-Es cierto Liligant, yo solo quería la ayuda de Frogadie por un asunto mío, yo nunca me interpondría entre los dos – dijo Kirlia apenada, Frogadier había buscado sus propios refuerzos.

\- entiendo – dijo Liligant aun más confundida, aunque le alegraba que Quilladin siguiera siendo honesto, pero seguía sin saber a cuál de sus dos pretendientes elegir – bueno, nos vemos – dijo tímida despidiéndose antes de entrar al invernadero.

\- te lo debo Frogadier, a ti también Kirlia, gracias – agradeció Quilladin aliviado.

\- descuida, tenía que ayudar a mi amigo – dijo Frogadier.

\- y a mí me encantan estas historias de amor, además no iba permitir que usaran mi nombre para separarlos – agrego Kirlia.

\- Solo espero poder lograrlo – dijo Quilladin.

\- lo harás, porque ahora sí lo estas intentando – lo animo Frogadier.

\- buena suerte – le deseo Kirlia en lo que se iba.

Frogadier también se fue, y Quilladin entro a clase de herbolaria, y esta vez esa clase no fue tan tortuosa como la ultima. Saliendo de clases, Quilladin se preparo mentalmente para afrontar su nuevo desafío, enfrentarse al autor de esa fotografía incriminatoria.

En el primer piso, en la bodega de informática se escondía este truculento ser. Quilladin y los chicos de Sinnoh tocaron la puerta, y alguien abrió.

\- ¿qué se les ofrece? – preguntó tranquilo Porigon2.

\- ya déjate de jueguitos Porigon2, ¿Dónde está él? – preguntó Monferno muy desafiante.

\- pues si quieren ver a Rotom, pasen – ofreció a pasara bastante calmado.

Todos pasaron, en esa bodega habían computadoras viejas almacenadas, antiguos reproductores de VH, grabadoras a casete, ventiladores averiados, entre muchas cosas que la escuela simplemente no tiraba, y ahí solían pasar el tiempo Rotom y Porigon2, esos geeks habían convertido aquel cuarto en su sala privada.

\- He Monferno, ¿qué te trae por aquí? Y con todos tus amiguitos – Rotom apareció de repente.

\- Rotom, sabemos que modificaste y publicaste una foto a pedido – dijo Grotle severo y directo.

\- otra vez no – se lamento en voz baja Porigon2.

\- y lo peor HACKEASTE MI POKEBOOK – reclamo Monferno bastante histérico.

\- sí tu ya me habías dado la contraseña, para un trabajito que hice para ti, es tu culpa por no cambiarla – se burlo Rotom.

\- no es justo, confié en ti y me traicionaste, también lo hiciste en navidad, eres una lacra – reclamo Monferno bastante dramático.

\- Yo hice eso por ti, publique el video del beso de los profesores para ayudar a tu campaña – dijo Rotom molesto, lo hizo con buena intención.

\- No lo sabía – se dio cuenta Monferno.

\- ¿éramos amigos no? Pero luego conociste a Abi, y me abandonaste – reclamo Rotom.

Porigon2 fingió tener tos, a ver si así se acordaban de él y del resto de presentes.

\- pero tú solo me hablabas por negocios, ¿cómo confiar en ti? – lloriqueo Monferno.

\- porque siempre estuve a tu lado – dijo Rotom.

\- perdóname amigo – se arrepintió Monfenro.

\- descuida, yo también te he extrañado – lloriqueo Rotom.

Monferno y Rotom estaban a punto de abrazarse por su reconciliación cuando.

\- ustedes ya se pasaron de medios hembra – Comento en voz muy alta Prinplup, con un hiriente tono de molestia, ya no los soportaba.

Monferno y Rotom miraron a los presentes, todos con una incomodidad nivel Arceus.

\- QUE CONSTE QUE YO TENGO NOVIA – grito Monferno.

\- A MI ME GUSTA LAMPENT – grito Rotom también.

\- ahora que dejamos eso de lado, ¿Por qué publicaste esa foto mía con Kirlia? – preguntó directamente Quilladin, recuperando la seriedad.

\- simple, porque me pagaron en efectivo, me pasaron la foto y me dijeron que fuese en una cuenta de alguno de tus amigos en Pokebook – dijo Rotom sin vergüenza.

\- ¿fue Hawlucha, verdad? – cuestiono Quilladin.

\- vaya, debo cuidarme del detective Quilladin – bromeo Rotom afirmándolo.

\- la verdad era demasiado obvio si sabias los detalles – comento Grotle.

\- oye Rotom, sé que no puedo obligarte a convertirte como sho, pero no te metas con mis amigos, ¿capichi? – preguntó al final con voz de mafioso.

\- como quieras "mi monito lindo" – dijo Rotom burlándose. Pero nadie se rio.

-no debiste haber leído mis mensajes privados con Abi – lo regaño Monfenro ya de salida junto con los demás.

Una vez toda fuera, Porigon2 suspiro.

\- ¿por qué nos les pareció graciosos, ese apodo es ultra vergonzoso? – se cuestiono Rotom.

\- quizá porque ya te habías pasado de medio hembra con Monferno – explico Porigon2.

Rotom se quedo raro, no se dio cuenta.

\- por cierto, hasta nuevo aviso, mantente a un metro de distancia de mi – pidió Porigon2.

\- No creeras que soy medio hembra ¿o sí? – comenzó alarmarse Rotom.

\- es que hay estabas siendo tan cursi, como ese Cubone y esa Zangoose, de primaria que vimos tomados de la patita en la tienda de videojuegos – dijo Porigon2. Y Rotom entro en pánico.

La visita a Rotom fue mucho más improductiva de lo que todos esperaban, quizá lo único rescatable era que el trió de Sinnoh había conseguido un nuevo aliado.

Ese día a la salida Quilladin y Frogadier iban caminado con calma, Quilladin pensando en que mensaje le enviaría a Liligant esa noche. Cuando Hawlucha les cortó el paso.

\- Oye Chespiñata, ¿Qué hacías en la bodega de informática? – le pregunto de frente.

\- nada que sea tu asunto – reto Quilladin.

\- descuida Quilladin, yo puedo vencerlo si te ataca – dijo Frogadier poniéndose en posición de pelea de cuchillas y con un pata al aire esperando a golpear.

\- No Frogadier, esta es mi batalla – dijo Quilladin poniéndose al frente. Frogadier se sintió orgulloso.

\- así que la Chespiñata quiere humillarse, para mañana todos verán tu foto lloriqueando como un pokemon bebe – sentencio Hawlucha.

\- aun así, Liligant nunca va a querer a alguien tan despreciable como tu – recalco Quilladin seguro.

Hawlucha no lo resistió y dio un golpe aéreo. Quilladin no pudo evitarlo, pero lo resistió mejor que la ultima vez, uso desenrollar, y golpeo directamente a Hawlucha, entonces Hawlucha se preparo para dar un patada de salto alta, se elevo, Quilladin era muy lento como para evitarlo, y termino tropezando, quedando a merced del ataque, cuando alguien se interpuso, y Hawlucha en el último segundo fallo el golpe a propósito recibiendo todo el daño.

\- Liligant – dijo Hawlucha confundido, ella se puso delante de Quilladin.

\- no debiste haberte metido, yo me busque esto – dijo Quilladin al verla ahí.

\- NO – vocifero ella indignada – lo vi todo, entonces era verdad que estabas amenazándolo, Hawlucha eso es repugnante, y atacarlo en desventaja, eso es aún peor – le reclamo Liligant.

\- pero yo lo di todo por ti, y tu preferías a esa piñata bodoque, no era justo – se quejo Hawlucha.

\- era sí porque él era tierno y amable, no quiero volver a verte Hawlucha – sentencio Liligant.

Hawlucha tenía que admitirlo ya no tenía honor y con vergüenza se fue.

\- Liligant – dijo Quilladin bastante contento.

\- ah, bueno –dudo un poco – si tienes algo que decirme, dímelo ahora – pido ella.

\- ¿me acompañarías a pasear uno de estos días? – pregunto Quilladin.

\- me encantaría – acepto ella sonrojándose.

\- solo no se besen frente a mí, recuerden que aun no tengo hormonas – se hiso notar Frogadier…. (Esta historia continuara).

**Nota: Hola a todos, como siempre gracias por leer mi fic, y por su apoyo… Como sea, la otra semana les traje propuestas para celebrar que este fic llego a más de 200 reviews, la verdad tenía ganas de escribir varias de esas historias, asíq eu tomare la propuesta de uno de ustedes que me agrado bastante. El ganador oficial es "ARENA ROJA" (aplausos, por favor) el cual publicare la próxima semana, pero el segundo lugar que se lo llevo "POKE PRIMARIA" también lo escribiré, pero después de terminar este fic, sí, así es, tendrá final, no puedo extender esto por siempre, pero aun así no se preocupen, aun quedan historias para largo. Bueno eso todo, espero comentarios como siempre, ¿Qué les pareció la historia de hoy? Sus expectativas, etc. Nos leemos luego. **


	46. ¿Relajo? (parte 1)

**ADVERTENCIA: Desde este punto habrá algunas parejas que no se esperaban, y otras que fueron anunciadas muy levemente. Y no solo hablo de la de este capítulo.**

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 3: El Regreso de los iniciales**

¿RELAJO? (parte 1)

Sin duda ese había sido un semestre impresionante, lleno de aventuras, rarezas, situaciones incomodas y algo trolles. Nada mal para el primer semestre de la secundaria. Pero claro, al final esa era una escuela, y como tal, tenía exámenes.

Esa última semana del semestre, era la semana de exámenes, todos estaban estudiando para dar exámenes de las diferentes asignaturas, algunos tranquilos, otros aburridos, y otros completamente enloquecidos, pues el examen final era su última oportunidad de no reprobar. Y con el consuelo, de que tras terminado el semestre tendrían una semana libre, para reponerse antes de volver a clases.

Dewott y Pignite estaban en la casa de Dewott estudiando juntos, o mejor dicho Pignite le estaba enseñando a Dewott todo lo que no aprendió durante el semestre, al menos de los cursos que llevaban juntos.

\- … Por eso el triangulo perfecto de equivalencias esta en Kalos, Agua-siniestro vence a Fuego-psíquico, que vence a Planta-lucha, que vence a Agua-siniestro – trataba de explicar Pignite ya perdiendo la paciencia, sobre una lección de la clase de instrucción para iniciales.

\- ok, ya entendí, y el triangulo neutro, está en Sinnoh porque el daño se reduce con el tipo secundario – dijo Dewott por fin comprendiendo.

\- exacto, ahora pasemos a estudiar la compatibilidad genética – anuncio Pignite aliviado de poder pasar a otro tema.

Pignite y Dewott leían en silencio, sentados en la mesa del comedor, cuando alguien llego a casa, Devi.

\- hola Dev – saludo Dewott.

\- "Devi" por favor, recuerda que mi nombre es Devora, y basta acortarlo una vez – dijo ella tranquilamente – hola Pignite – lo saludo al verlo.

\- ¿A dónde fuiste hermanita? – pregunto Dewott, que suponía que no era con Marshtomp pues al día siguiente tenían examen de introducción para iniciales, y debía estar estudiando.

\- Mis amigas me organizaron una fiesta de despedida ahora que voy a dejar la escuela de señoritas, para ir a su secundaria – explico Devi.

\- claro, el próximo semestre serás nuestra compañera – recordó Dewott.

\- será genial tenerte como compañera otra vez – comento Pignite.

\- bueno chicos, los dejo estudiar, nos vemos – dijo Devi con algo de prisa por irse.

Paso un rato silencioso, en el cual los ojos de los dos iniciales de Unova/Teselia estaban completamente posados en sus apuntes. Cuando.

\- ¿no crees que se fue con mucha prisa? – preguntó Dewott de improviso.

\- ¿qué? – dudo Pignite.

\- hablo de Devi, ya sabes, a penas hablaste, se fue rápido, eso fue extraño – señalo Dewott.

\- no es para tanto – trato de restarle importancia Pignite volviendo a la lectura.

Dewott simplemente no estaba listo para saber la verdad, una verdad que se escondía desde la primaria, cuando en una escuela de Unova/Teselia, Devi asistía al mismo salón que su hermano, pese a ser un año menor. Y aún peor con los antecedentes de los celos de hermano de Dewott, Pignite no quería perder a su mejor amigo, así que todo ese tiempo se mantuvo al ras. Pero hubo un tiempo en el cual Devi no era lo que era ahora, siempre había sido lista, y sus calificaciones excelentes, pero cuando era una pequeña oshawott, era mucho más gordita que el promedio, y usaba gafas, lo que la volvía en un blanco para las burlas. Tepig el mejor amigo de su hermano, en cambio era amable con ella, siempre atento y simpático. Al ir creciendo, esa amistad estaba rumbo hacia otras cosas, sin embargo, una vez que todos dejaron Unova/Teselia, las cosas cambiaron, no solo por estar en diferentes escuelas, sino que la premisa de "salir con la hermana de tu mejor amigo" era bastante satanizada, así que tampoco a l verse menso seguido se olvidaron de aquello. Ese año Devi de usar sus gafas poco atractiva, para cambiarlas por lentes de contacto, que su mamá le compro para evitar que las chicas con dinero de su nueva escuela la molestaran por eso, y al evolucionar su kilos de más se fueron al olvido. Ella creía haberse olvidado de Pignite, pero últimamente recordaba lo anterior.

Pignite al terminar de estudiar se despidió de Dewott y se fue a casa, estaba cansado. Al final era semana de exámenes, todos lo estarían. Pignite contento de haber repasado para su examen se fue a dormir, preguntándose porque de repente Devi actuaba extraña con él, si te todos modos, nunca hubo nada entre ellos, a además de un no-dicho mutuo consenso de no tener nada entre ellos por Dewott.

Al día siguiente Pignite fue temprano a clases, su examen de Instrucción para iniciales era a la primera hora, y el profesor Swampert llegaba temprano solo cuando había que tomar exámenes. Un vez en el salón Pignite se sentó tranquilo, y saco sus apuntes para seguir estudiando, en eso vio a Monferno que estudiaba desesperado, y a otros que incuso repasaban en grupo, parecía que todo bien. Servine llego.

\- Hola Pignite – saludo y valientemente se fue a sentar en las primeras carpetas, la que estaba frente a Pignite, cosa que nadie hacia, por el simple hecho de que se sentía muy confiada de sacar una nota perfecta sin ayuda.

\- Hola Servine – saludo Pignite tranquilo, y siguió dando el último repaso.

En no muy poco tiempo llego Grovyle que después de dejar su mochila en una capeta de atrás, se sentó en el asiento al lado de Servine.

\- Servine, siéntate atrás, vamos – le planteo de frente Grovyle.

\- no gracias, sé que si lo hago vas a preguntarme al menos dos veces, por una respuesta que no sepas, y hoy no estoy de humor – sentencio Servine desafiando a Grovyle.

Se escucharon por detrás las risas de Combusken y Marshtomp.

\- no es por eso, Combusken y Marshtomp me dijeron que lo haga a ver su podía convencerte – explico Grovyle ligeramente avergonzado.

\- no deberías jugar así – dijo Servine sacando sus resúmenes para dar una ultimo repaso en caso de olvidar algo.

\- bueno, ya relájate Servine, sí estudie, por cierto ¿tienes planes para después del viernes? – pregunto Grovyle tranquilo.

\- no por ahora, aun nos quedan tres días de exámenes – recalco Servine.

\- sí, ya sé, pero para luego, ya sabes, después de exámenes, hacer algo divertido – planteo Grovyle.

\- Entiendo, pero no es hora de enfocarse en eso, nadie tiene planes por ahora – dijo Servine algo fastidiada porque Grovyle no la dejaba leer en paz.

\- oye Pignite ¿tienes planes? – preguntó de improviso Grovyle al concentrado tipo fuego.

\- pues no – respondió Pignite algo perplejo.

\- Bueno, Marshtomp sabe de un lugar interesante y queremos ir en grupo, a ver si se nos unen tu Dewott, y mi amada y amargada novia – ofreció Grovyle.

\- claro – respondió Pignite.

En eso Grovyle se dio cuenta de él era el único que no estaba leyendo, así que se fue a su lugar a leer lo que pudiese antes del examen, sus notas no eran malas, pero no debía relajarse. Llegaron los últimos a la clase, nadie llego tarde ese día, y a suerte, pues como raras veces sucedía, a su hora, al cavo de dos minutos llego el Profesor Marshtomp.

\- A ver chicos, solo lápiz y borrador sobre la mesa, nada más – anuncio – como son pocos dudo que se les acurra copiar, pero si lo hacen, me temo que les quitarles la prueba, les bajare 10, y eso será todo, el examen es sobre 20 puntos, pueden completarlo en 30 minutos, pero les daré 45, no pueden hablar, así que no quiero escuchar ni un murmullo – se puso especialmente estricto ese día – Grotle, ayúdame a repartir las pruebas – pidió el profesor.

El examen comenzó, se veían caras tranquilas, otras que más parecían caras que uno pondría al jugar al póker, caras de frustración y desesperación. Lo típico.

Una vez terminado el examen, todos salieron, y como suele pasar se pusieron a comparar respuestas, y bueno entre una y otra cosa, el ánimo de todos mejoro, pero aun así faltaban otros dichosos 2 días de exámenes, todos iban solo a dar exámenes finales. Dewott más o menos relajado caminaba junto con Servine y Pignite por el pasillo.

\- Mañana examen de estadísticas de combate ¡que pesadilla! – Se quejo Dewott.

\- no exageres, tienes lo que queda de la mañana y toda la tarde para estudiar – dijo Servine acomodándose su bolso, lista para ir a casa a descansar un poco y estudiar más.

\- cierto Dewott, y hoy no podre ir a tu casa ayudarte, así que más te vale que estudies para mañana – le dijo Pignite.

\- bien, con suerte lograre que Devi me ayude, ojala yo hubiera sacado su cerebro – refunfuñaba Dewott.

\- Devi estudia con dedicación, su cerebro no es especial así que más te vale que te esfuerces, porque hasta Monferno está estudiando mejor que tu – le desafío Servine.

\- qué mala – dijo Dewott algo decaído.

\- solo estudia, nos vemos mañana – dijo Servine apresurando el paso dejando a sus amigos atrás.

\- ella tiene razón, deberías estudiar con más ganas, solo así no sufrirás en el examen de mañana – sugirió Pignite.

\- ya sé, descuida me esforzaré – aseguro Dewott.

\- muy bien – felicito Pignite caminado hacia la entrada.

\- pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por otras cosas – parecía que Dewott iba a comenzar a poner excusas de nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó Pignite algo aburrido.

\- por Devi, desde hace días actúa muy extraño, y según Marshtomp, las cosas no parecen ir bien entre ellos, al parecer están peleándose de la nada y esas cosas – explico Dewott.

\- oye, Devi sabe lo que hace, y no es tu problema, tu problema ahora es aprobar el examen de mañana – aconsejo Pignite, él mismo tratando de evadir el tema.

\- pero es mi hermana, tengo que hacer algo – insistió Dewott.

\- ¿Cómo qué? Hace unos meses no querías que Marshtomp y Devi salieran, además te peleaste con Devi, porque no la dejaste encargarse ella misma de sus problemas – le cuestiono Pignite.

\- sí, creo que tienes razón – admito Dewott.

Y no volvieron a tocar el tema. Pero Pignite si lo notaba, Devi estaba actuando raro, y hacia tan solo unas semanas estaban como siempre, solo amigos, como si que se hubiesen gustado mutuamente hubiera sido algo que paso hacia cientos de años y no volvería a pasar, solo amigos y esas cosas, en especial porque nuca llegaron a decirse lo que sentían

Pignite estuvo en casa un buen rato pensando en eso ¿tendría algo que ver con él? Pero bueno, al final se puso a estudiar, además eran solo suposiciones, lo más probable era que no tuviera nada que ver con él, sino solo fuera cosa de Devi y Marshtomp, y los problemas de pareja eran algo bastante común hasta donde él sabía, pelear era algo normal, claro que tampoco pelear era muy saludable, pero aun así, ¿qué sabia él? seguí soltero y sin muchos prospectos para conseguir pareja.

Al día siguiente se dio una escena similar a la del día anterior, pero en un salón donde faltaban algunos iniciales y donde había muchos pokemons. Y claro, después de ese penúltimo examen, solo quedaba estudiar para la última prueba y por fin todos podrían tomar un descanso.

Tras la prueba Servine deseaba ir de inmediato a casa, descansar y terminar de estudiar, dar un perfecto examen al día siguiente y descansar merecidamente, pero esta vez no pudo.

Marshtomp esta vez se acerco al trió de Unova/Teselia.

\- hola chicos ¿Qué tal su examen? – preguntó.

\- bueno, hice lo que pude – dijo Dewott un poco rendido.

\- animo, cuñadito, mañana más y todo en orden – lo animo Marshtomp.

\- ¿y a que debemos el honor de tu presencia? – interrogo Servine, era raro que Marshtomp se acercase tan de repente.

\- creo que Grovyle ya se los dijo, el sábado queremos salir en grupo, y esperábamos que se nos unan – confeso Marshtomp.

\- ¿y por qué es necesaria nuestra presencia? – cuestiono Servine.

\- bueno para Grovyle, mejor si tu vas, porque iremos también con Devi y Fletchinder, pero además hay promoción, si vamos 8 pokemons tendremos mitad de precio en todo – explico Marshtomp.

\- suena bien para mí, pero ¿A dónde iremos? – pregunto Pignite.

\- es una sorpresa es un lugar interesante que encontramos con Devi, pero le aseguro será genial – dijo Marshtomp entusiasmado.

\- bueno, si Devi no tiene problemas con salir con su hermano, no hay problema – dijo Dewott.

\- y yo supongo que no puedo negarme – dijo Servine.

Pignite, no iba a hacerse problemas por lo Devi, así que acepto.

\- cuenten con migo – dijo el tipo fuego pensando que sería algo agradable salir en grupo…

Luego de eso Servine, se fue rápido a casa para estudiar de nuevo para su último examen. Y los demás hicieron algo parecido, desaparecieron al cavo de unos minutos, después de quedar formalmente en un lugar y hora para encontrarse el sábado. Y claro antes de eso con Servine ausente, Combusken y Grovyle se unieron.

\- … Y Servine se fue sin dejar las cosas claras ¿qué le pasa? – se quejo en voz alta Grovyle.

\- las hembras se ponen raras a ratos, Devi últimamente también se ha puesto algo distante conmigo, pero aun así, creo que es cuestión de que se les pase – opino Marshtomp.

\- bueno Servine esa así por los exámenes, Grovyle, la terminas distrayendo, así que por eso se aleja de ti, no es que le pase nada raro, antes, en exámenes siempre se alejaba de nosotros – señalo Dewott.

\- Puaj, estoy estresado con tanto examen, y mi novia se pone fría y distante, espero que me muestra algo de compasión pronto o esto se va aponer feo – gruño Grovyle.

\- tranquilo Grovyle, Servine tiende a sentirse culpable y luego es amable – dijo Pignite.

\- hasta hora que lo había notado, pero Servine es la "Tsundere" de los iniciales – opino Combusken.

\- ¿"Sunder"- qué? – dudo Dewott.

\- "Tsundere" – recalco Combusken – es una personalidad prototipo de una chica que actúa fría e indiferente, pero luego se torna tierna, porque es linda en el fondo – explico.

\- ok – dijo Marshtomp extrañado – así que tenemos un "sun-lo que sea" entre nosotros – dijo.

\- no sé, ahí falta describir el orgullo y la compostura para que sea Servine – comento Dewott…

Y después de una intelectualmente refrescante charla sobre Tsunderes, esos chicos también fueron a casa.

Esa tarde era el último esfuerzo, luego de eso, su destino estaba sellado, a pesar de aprobar o no los cursos. Al final era todo o nada, pero bueno, eso es parte de la secundaria.

Y al día siguiente se vieron los estragos de la semana de exámenes. Pignite se veía relativamente bien a comparación de muchos de sus amigos, entre los peores, Quilava completamente cansado, el tener que mantener su carrera artística junto con su vida escolar, lo tomo desprevenido y lo golpeo con fuerza. Monferno andaba despeinado y con dolor de cabeza, Dewott estaba asustado, hizo lo mejor que pudo pero hasta ver, el lunes, sus calificaciones aun estaría algo atemorizado. Charmeleon se durmió en después de terminar su examen en su sitio, sin mencionar que Servine ahora era víctima de culpa por haber tratado mal a Grovyle, su orgullo le impediría admitirlo, pero estaba mimándolo. Pero al fin, se había terminado la pero semana de todas.

Dewott y Pignite iban saliendo para irse a sus casas a disfrutar de su semana de vacaciones, cuando se toparon con alguien a quien no esperaban ver, bueno, en el caso de Dewott no hasta regresar a casa.

\- ¿¡Devi!? – se sorprendió Dewott.

\- hola Dewott y Pignite – los saludo tímidamente a ambos.

\- ¿esperando a Marshtomp? – pregunto Pignite.

\- sí, bueno, quería hablar con él a solas y no importa – dijo ella tratando de evadir preguntas inútilmente.

\- ¿problemas entre ustedes? – planteo Dewott preocupado.

\- no exactamente, olvídalo, no es tan grave – se excuso Devi.

\- de hecho Marshtomp ya se fue con Combusken a casa, llegaste algo tarde – informo Pignite.

\- oh bueno, supongo que hablare con él en otra ocasión – dijo Devi agobiada por algo.

\- Entonces vamos a casa hermanita, además mañana saldremos, ahí lo veras, y hablaran – propuso Dewott.

\- sí – dijo Devi fingiendo entusiasmo.

Pero entre que Devi seguro no hablaría de su problemas con Dewott, y que para Dewott era difícil no preguntar al respecto, junto con tensión que últimamente había entre Pignite y Devi, ese fue un paseo a casa muy incomodo y silencioso. Una vez en la casa de Dewott, Pignite se despido de los hermanos y se fue, con las mismas dudas que hacía días, si era su culpa, o si solo lo imaginaba porque no la había olvidado como él creía.

Pero lo peor estaba por venir, una semana sin escuela, significa no preocuparte de tareas, horas de clase ni nada, lo cual deja mucho tiempo a la mente para ponerse a divagar en cosas en las cuales, si uno piensa demasiado, seguramente termina más confundido que al inicio… (Esta historia continuara).

**Nota: Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? Comienzan las apuestas ¿Qué hará Devi en el próximo Capitulo?... bueno fue algo más corto de lo usual, pero bueno, me propuse a actualizar todas mis historias hoy, así que bueno, sin mencionar que debía comenzar con Arena Roja, en fin Gracias a todos por leer, por su apoyo y por comentar, esas son las cosas que hacen que me esfuerce por continuar con este proyecto, y las que me alegran el día, nos leemos luego.**


	47. ¿Relajo? (parte 2)

**NOTA: Hola a todos! Como siempre aquí la historia semanal, y comienzo con un anuncio sobre el fic alterno "ARENA ROJA" publicare la parte 2 del prologo el viernes por falta de tiempo, creo que muchos sabrán que actualizar una vez a la semana puede ser complicado (MALDITOS EXAMENES), y aun más con 2 historias, pero con respecto a esta historia alterna estoy comprometida, así que posiblemente desde la siguiente semana actualice cada martes salvo casos excepcionales. Sin más que decir la parte 2 de la historia.**

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 3: El Regreso de los iniciales**

¿RELAJO? (parte 2)

Pignite se despertó el sábado con pesadez, la noche anterior se había quedado pensando al respecto de lo de Devi, no sabía que le pasaba, actuaba muy rara y era evidente, Dewott estaba al tanto así que si él tenía que ver con eso, seguramente su amistad con Dewott se vería afectada, sin mencionar que no quería que Marshtomp sufriera por su culpa, claro sí lo era, porque si eran problemas de parejas de otras clase, bueno entonces todo volvería a la normalidad tarde o temprano.

Pignite paso gran parte de su sábado en pijama, no tenía la intención de vestirse, pues solo tenía ganas de relajarse y olvidarse de la escuela, los problemas y sobre todo de sus amigos aunque sea por un día, lo cual era aceptable ya que, sin hacer nada se sentía atrapado en un lio.

Ya a la hora del almuerzo, su mamá le recordó un pequeño detalle.

\- Pignite ¿por qué no te quitas el pijama, que no ibas a salir con tus amigos? – le observo su mamá.

Entonces Pignite lo recordó, había hecho planes salir con Dewott, Servine, los chicos de Hoenn, Fletchinder, y Devi.

Pignite, tras comer se quito la pijama y se puso más decente para salir, no iba fallarle a sus amigos, de todos modos, a cualquier lugar que fueran quizá podría aclarar su situación con Devi, ya que ella estaría presente, y lo mejor lo haría sin siquiera hablar con ella, porque bueno, se suponía que ella estaría con Marshtomp, además, todos andarían en grupo juntos todo el tiempo, no llegaría a estar a solas con Devi, y lo más posible era que salir le fuera a hacer bien.

Todo perfecto, aunque se preguntaba ¿qué era lo que Marshtomp definía como "lugar interesante"? al final y al cabo no tenía idea de a dónde iban, solo sabía que debía llevar suficiente dinero.

Pignite iba al punto de encuentro con calma, asegurándose de llagar 5 minutos tarde para no tener que ser el primero que espera solito a los otros. Y cuando llego, ahí estaban Servine y Combusken. Y no tardo mucho tiempo para que se unieran Dewott, Devi y Marshtomp aparecieran en mancha, luego llego Fletchinder, la cual se sentía algo incomoda, pues no había vuelto a hablar con Servine y Devi desde cierto incidente; y aun no le tenía mucha confianza a los demás iniciales. El último en llegar fue Grovyle, y claro se gano un ligero regaño de Servine, pero todo parecía en orden.

-… Y bien Marshtomp ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Combusken al parecer ni los demás iniciales de Hoenn sabía donde era el "lugar interesante".

Marshtomp entonces tomo por la cintura a Devi de un modo natural, pero a Devi pareció incomodarle.

\- desde hace tiempo con Devi, hemos estado explorando lugares raros e interesantes, a manera de aventura – explicaba Marshtomp – y bueno, encontramos el siguiente, no sé como describirlo, pero es genial, aunque nunca hemos entrado, solo síganme no está muy lejos – indico y comenzó a caminar.

\- Aquí vamos – dijo Grovyle con algo de resignación.

\- no seas aguafiestas, démosle una oportunidad – le regaño Servine y todos comenzaron a seguir a Marshtomp

Devi camino prácticamente obligada ya que la pata de Marshtomp la abrazaba. Pignite trato de ignorarlo, no debía ofuscarse pensando en esa posibilidad, pero ¿para qué son los amigos?

\- Oye Pignite, mira a Devi – le dijo Dewott por lo bajo, y tuvo que hacerlo para que Dewott no notara nada raro en él.

\- Devi se ve incomoda – comento Pignite algo nervioso.

\- lo sé, me preocupa que Marshtomp no parece darse cuenta de eso, y no sé qué es lo que le molesta a Devi, esto no me gusta – dijo Dewott preocupado.

Entonces el grupo llego a una parte del centro poco frecuentada, y al entrar en un callejón comenzaron a escuchar el sonido de música electrónica tipo pop.

\- ¿A dónde nos llevan? – cuestiono Servine, incomoda por que la entrada estaba muy escondida.

\- esto se parece a la típica escena de entrada a un lugar ilegal, que posiblemente sea el nido de los villanos – comento Fletchinder también incomoda.

\- descuiden, se los digo, es un local genial, ¿a que sí Dev? – aseguro Marshtomp.

\- creo que debíamos decirles que tipo de lugar es este, pero descuiden, es seguro – dijo Devi aunque se notaba que había una gota de disconformidad en su voz, aunque fácilmente se podía malinterpretar como nerviosismo.

La entrada de susodicho local estaba llena de luces de neón, "GAME-CITY" era el nombre de ese lugar misterioso. En la entrada un PorigonZ que estaba pintado con pintura fosforescente les corto el paso.

\- bienvenidos a "GAME-CITY" ¿Cuántos son? – pregunto.

\- somos 8, venimos por la oferta – indico.

\- bien – dijo el porigonZ, se dio la vuelta y regreso con pulseras de color verde chillón que tenía una placa de metal en un lado – denme sus patas, estos son sus códigos, pásenlos por el escáner antes de jugar así consiguen descuento en todas las maquinas, y muéstrenlas en la barra para el descuento en comida – indico el hombre y comenzó a poner esos brazaletes en todas las patas del grupo de iniciales y amigos. Luego los dejo pasar.

Al entrar por fin vieron que clase de lugar era, luces de discoteca por todos lados, maquinas de Arcade, nuevas y antiguas, una pista de baile estilo retro con baldosas de las que se prendían y apagaban, y una barra con bocadillos y bebidas, junto con juguetes que se podían canjear como premios. Había pokemons pequeños jugando en las maquinas, algunos mayores bailando esa música electrónica, y otros comiendo.

\- Este lugar no está mal, aunque aun no llego a ese nivel de frikismo – opino Combusken que era un entusiasta del Arcade, pero claro ese lugar pertenecía a otro tipo de cultura.

\- no es mi estilo en definitiva – opino Servine algo incomoda, no sabía cómo jugar en esas maquinas, esa música no le agradaba y no se iba a quedar comiendo toda la velada.

\- ¿ahora quien es la aguafiestas? – la reto Grovyle.

\- Oigan, vamos a divertirnos, entre tantas maquinas, seguro encuentras una que te guste Servine, ¡ánimo!, vamos pokemons, dispérsense – indico Marshtomp tratando de animar a su grupo.

"¿¡Dispersarse!?" se alarmo Pignite, sin duda ese no era un lugar para andar en grupo, el espacio entre maquinas, lo impedía, además los juegos eran para máximo cuatro, aquello era malo para su planes, pero Marshtomp seguro andaría con Devi, pero claro siempre cavia la posibilidad de que las cosa se complicaran de la nada.

\- Oye Pignite, vamos a jugar en esa máquina – dijo Dewott señalando un simulador de carreras.

\- Suena genial, vamos – acepto Pignite.

Y ambos se dirigieron hacia esa máquina, pasaron sus códigos, y comenzaron la partida.

Combusken y Fletchinder se entusiasmaron con un juego de peleas llamado "Pokken Tournament". Por otro lado Servine para no dejar que Grovyle le dijera amargada, se animo a jugar en la primera máquina que vio, un juego estilo Shooter, para dos pokemons, y Grovyle pensando que sería divertido verla intentarlo se le unió. Y Marshtomp ya sabía que quería jugar, un juego tipo "Guitar Hero".

\- Oye Dev, vamos, este me gusta, esta genial, ¿qué te parece un uno a uno? – le insistió mientras la empujaba hacia la maquina.

\- Marshtomp, ya te he dicho mil veces, que me llames Devi, no "Dev", y no me gustan estos juegos, no le veo sentido, es solo presionar un botón, vamos a bailar mejor – dijo Devi algo suplicante.

\- hay que aprovechar los juegos, cuando nos quedemos sin dinero bailamos, además quiero ganar un animal de peluche para ti – dijo Marshtomp.

\- pues solo se ganan puntos para premios si juegas solo, en los uno a uno no – explico Devi.

\- Vamos Dev, no seas aburrida, quiero divertirme contigo – siguió insistiendo Marshtomp.

\- ¡¿Por qué eres incapaz de ver que no me gusta algo?! – recamo Devi bastante triste.

\- ¿de qué hablas Dev? – dudo Marshtomp.

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER! Si no te lo digo, no entiendes, no quería venir, te lo dije y tu insististe, y llamaste a todos comprometiéndome, así que vine; me llamas "Dev", pero no me gusta, sé que suena estúpido, pero deberías respetarlo; y me incomoda bastante que para hablar con otros me abraces de improviso, y a veces mientras lo haces ni me miras – dijo Devi muy enojada, pero a la vez triste.

\- No me di cuenta, sabía que estabas molesta, pero, vamos no es la gran cosa – trato de calmarla inútilmente.

\- no entiendes – dijo Devi y se alejo.

"Deben ser la hormonas" pensó Marshtomp, pues para él Devi estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, se disculparía luego cuando ella se calmase. Ahora no podía simplemente irse, él había sido quien había llevado a todos los demás.

Marshtomp se relajo, no iba dejar que algo como eso le arruinara la aventura, entonces un chico se acerco a la misma máquina, que él quería jugar y reto a Marshtomp, cosa que Marshtomp acepto.

Pignite termino su partida con Dewott, todo muy bien, Dewott lo rebaso en la última vuelta, pero en fin, fue divertido para ambos. Otros chicos querían usar ese simulador, así que ambos se fueron en busca de algo más que jugar, cuando Dewott, tuvo que ir a al baño. Dejando a Pignite solo cerca de la pista de baile. Pignite miraba otros bailar cuando diviso al otro lado del salón, a Devi y lucia triste, casi llorando, Pignite tenía que asegurarse de que no era por él, así que se arriesgo a ir a verla, además seguro Dewott volvería pronto, no pasaría nada.

\- Devi ¿qué sucedió, por qué estas tan triste? – le preguntó.

\- Nada – respondió ella incomoda.

\- es imposible que sea por nada, eso lo sabemos todos – insistió Pignite tranquilo.

\- es por Marshtomp, parece que es incapaz de mirarme – dijo Devi algo más tranquila – pero descuida, no es nada importante – dijo abatida.

\- bueno, vamos, a sentarnos y a ver si te calmas – ofreció Pignite, sabía que no debía interactuar mucho con ella a solas, y tampoco debía insistir en hablar, pero ellos solían ser muy amigos, no podía dejarla ahí triste mientras los otros quien sabe que hacían.

Se fueron a sentar a un lado de la barra que quedaba en una plataforma desde donde se veían muchos rincones de esa sala de juegos.

\- por cierto ¿Dónde está mi hermano? – pregunto Devi.

\- fue al baño, seguro no tarda en encontrarnos – dijo Pignite.

\- dime ¿estoy siendo irracional? – Pregunto Devi, y ante la duda en el rostro de Pignite – ya sabes, eres un chico, y quiero saber si estoy actuando como una niña inmadura o si realmente mis reclamos tiene valor – explico.

\- bueno, no sé cuáles son tus reclamos, y no entendí eso de que Marshtomp no te mira – confeso Pignite algo incomodo, no se esperaba eso.

\- Es que, siempre Marshtomp me presta atención a medias, está presente, pero a la vez está ausente, si me abraza, a veces ni voltea a verme, se siente tan vacio, solo es incomodo – dijo Devi.

\- Bueno, deberías decírselo – aconsejo Pignite.

\- Lo hago, pero va más allá de eso, le digo que algo no me gusta, y parece no escuchar, a veces es como si no me conociera, y sé que sonará tonto, pero las parejas si se quieren, pelean, se reclaman mutuamente, porque eso es lo normal, en cambio nosotros nunca peleamos, y la verdad no lo sé, creo que en realidad Marshtomp no me quiere como yo creía – dijo Devi bastante triste.

Pignite no sabía que decir, no podía seguir insistiéndole que solucionara las cosas con Marshtomp, si en serio era tan infeliz y tenía miedo de ocasionar una separación, pero a la vez no iba a dejarla así, era complicado para el pobre Pignite había pensado demasiado en eso, en el pasado, y de la nada las cosas se complicaron.

\- de cualquier modo, no es el fin del mundo – dijo Por fin Pignite.

\- ya sé, pero se siente mal igualmente – dijo Devi algo decaída, pero más calmada.

\- bueno, no es que yo sepa algo de eso de todos modos, en realidad ya no sé qué decirte, Marshtomp es mi amigo y tu eres mi amiga, así que es raro, y sigo sin entender muy bien lo que me dices – probó siento honesto.

\- bien, mejor me explico de otro modo – dijo Devi revisando a su alrededor hasta que se topo con Combusken y Fletchinder que seguían jugando ese juego de peleas, y los señalo – mira a esos dos, por más que están jugando algo violento, fíjate en el modo en el que Combusken a mira.

Pignite vio fácilmente lo que Devi le decía, a pesar de no estar en un momento de pareja, y mucho menos estar en una situación comprometedora y romántica Combusken miraba a Fletchinder con cariño.

\- Tienen los mismos gustos y a pesar de no ser completamente iguales se entienden, por eso se quieren tanto – explico Devi, y luego busco con la vita a Servine y Grovyle, que seguían compitiendo en ese juego de disparos, ambos con miradas aguerridas, aunque ya se terminaba su partida – ahora fíjate en Servine y Grovyle – le dijo.

Pignite se fijo en ellos, Servine lo venció, y aunque no los escuchaban, se podía ver que Servine presumía su triunfo, pero después de que Grovyle se molestara, ella se ponía cariñosa con él, para que luego abrazarse y por un rato dejar de pelear.

\- no importa lo disfuncionales que son, en realidad se quieren – dijo Devi con algo de pena.

\- sí – afirmo Pignite a penas, era incomodo estar espiando a sus amigos y aun más por el hecho de que Devi estaba con él, quizá era él el que sentía aun algo por ella.

\- ¿Dónde estará Dewott? – Pregunto Devi – hace rato ya debía haber regresado.

Dewott, aparte de perderse buscando el baño entre los rincones de aquel Arcade/discoteca/lugar donde comer, una vez que encontró el baño, tuvo que hacer cola, solo habían cuatro inodoros para todos los jugadores presentes, eso sí era desagradable, y una vez que por fin pudo terminar con lo suyo, mientras buscaba a Pignite, fue emboscado.

\- ¡CUBRETE! – Escucho a Marhstomp gritar, y acto seguido algo cayó sobre él, y le tapo la boca, y si, era el mismo Marshtomp – Dewott no mires ahora, pero cálmate, tenemos que salir de aquí – anuncio Marshtomp obligando a esconderse a Dewott detrás de un juego.

\- Marshtomp ¡¿qué pasa contigo?! – reclamo Dewott algo molesto, pues su cuñado literalmente le cayó encima.

\- Perdón, pero ay alguien que no debe vernos – trato de explicar Marshtomp.

\- ¿Quién? – preguntó Dewott algo frustrado no le estaba diciendo nada de todas formas.

\- ¿recuerdas nuestro desmadre? Ya sabes nuestra noche en el Karaoke – insinuó Marshtomp.

\- nunca hemos ido a un Karaoke – en ese momento lo recordó – a menos que hables de la noche de la que no deberíamos hablar – lo había recordado.

\- esa misma, supongo que te acuerdas de la Lopunny que besaste, pues está aquí – anuncio Marshtomp.

-podría ser otra de la misma especie – dijo Dewott esperando tener razón.

\- No, y bueno, esto lo supe en la fiesta de Navidad de Devi, pero se llama Lola, es compañera de clase de Devi, y me conoce, ella sí recuerda esa noche, creía recordarme, pero le dije que no, y seguro si te recuerda, es posible que si me ve a mí, a Devi o ti, Devi se entere del desmadre – explico Marshtomp en pánico.

\- no puede ser – se lamento Dewott sin saber muy bien que debía hacer.

Dewott asomo la cabeza, como si estuviera espiando, y la vio, una Lopunny en un vestidito morado que bailaba alegremente en la pista de baile.

\- rayos, sí es ella demonios, por qué tuve que besarla – se lamento Dewott, que lo único bueno que podía ver en situación era que su primer beso había sido con una chica muy linda.

\- bueno cuñadito, si de algun consuelo te sirve, es bastante sexy – dijo Marshtomp también asomándose.

Dewott molesto por lo que acababa de ori le lazo un acuajet a Marshtomp, con tal fuerza que hizo que se deslizara por el suelo unos metros, Dewott lo siguió con sigilo, y una vez ambos ocultos detrás de otra máquina.

\- no hables así de otras chicas, se supone que solo debes tener ojos para mi hermana – lo regaño con seriedad, Dewott no iba a tenerle piedad a Marshtomp si le hacía algo a Devi.

\- tranquilo cuñadito, solo decía, yo estoy comprometido con Devi, a pesar de que ella se enfade de la nada – Marshtomp intento calmar a Dewott y explicarse.

\- bien, pero estaré vigilándote – dijo Dewott que volvió a asomar la cabeza para ver si Lola había cambiado su ubicación.

Y efectivamente, ya no estaba bailando sino se diría hacia la barra para comprar algo de beber, y curiosamente desde ese Angulo, se veía a Devi y a Pignite conversando sentados. Y Lola estaba a punto de encontrarse con Devi, eso no era bueno.

Dewott tomo su celular, y llamo a Pignite.

\- Hola Pignite, no preguntes ni digas nada, solo escúchame, la Lopunny a la que bese el día del desmadre esta yendo ahora mismo hacia donde estas con Devi, larga historia, pero saca de ahí a Devi – explicó Dewott bastante conmocionado por teléfono.

\- Ok Dewott, y ¿Dónde estás para que nos encontramos, Devi está preocupada? – pregunto Pignite bastante incomodo por haber recibido esa llamada tan rara.

\- estamos detrás de la máquina de "golpea al Diglet".

Y justo a tiempo, Lola no los vio, y Devi, bueno solo pensaba que debía ir a ver a su hermano. Y como el día después del desmadre, se salvaron de ser atrapados por muy poco.

Después de esto, bueno todos se quedaron sin dinero por jugar, o por comer, en algunos casos por apostar, así que su pequeña aventura en ese extraño lugar termino. Y claro, termino siendo más estresante que los exámenes para algunos.

Pignite gracias a esa salida, se dio cuenta de que un tenía sentimientos por Devi, y ahora sería más difícil olvidarse de esto, después de esa semana, Devi sería su compañera de clase, y claro no iba a coquetearle a una chica con novio, y mucho menos si esta era la hermana de su mejor amigo, pues del tabú de salir con la hermana de alguien conocido, era salir con la hermana de tu mejor amigo, así que las cosas pintaban mal.

Y así los días fueron pasando con ese ritmo lento de vacaciones de medio año, esa semana donde de hecho pasa menos que durante épocas de colegio. Por su situación Pignite evito hacer planes con amigo, una semana lejos del mundo no mataría a nadie y así tendría tiempo para pensar que hacer, pero de cada conclusión, la mejor parecía "auto-friend-zonearse" pero eso sonaba cruel consigo mismo.

El miércoles Pignite estaba en casa lamentándose de lo que ocurría, cuando de repente, alguien toco su puerta. Pignite pensando que debía ser para su mamá o algo así, abrió tranquilo y en su puerta estaba alguien que no esperaba, Marshtomp.

\- Hola Pignite –saludo este algo nervioso.

\- Hola Marshtomp ¡qué sorpresa! – se admiro Pignite no se lo esperaba.

\- bueno, no quería ser inoportuno, pero necesitaba preguntarte ¿qué estabas hablando con Devi el sábado? – interrogo Marshtomp con algo de decaimiento.

\- bueno, estaba triste trate a de animarla, parecía no estar segura acerca de su relación – explico Pignite sintiéndose culpable por alguna razón.

\- ¿qué más? – insistió Marshtomp.

\- dijo que sentía que eras incapaz de mirarla, y que no la querías como ella esperaba – confeso Pignite, a ver si así se iba la culpa.

\- muchas gracias Pignite, ya me voy, nos vemos –se despido Marshtomp y tan de improviso como pareció desapareció, y lucia aun más triste.

Pignite entonces se sintió mal, asumió que eso se debía a algun tipo de pelea, de alguna forma estaba atrayendo problemas a la relación de Devi y Marshtomp, así que Pignite tuvo la necesidad de pedir ayuda. Aun no era muy tarde para hacer lo correcto y salvar esa relación.

Pignite no sabía muchos de esas cosas, pero sabía que alguien siempre lo apoyaría, y no er Dewott, sin mencionar que no debía enterarse. Pignite tomo el celular, y llamo a Servine.

\- Hola – saludo la voz de Servine del otro lado de la línea se notaba tranquila.

\- Hola Servine hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte, pero tomara tiempo, necesito ayuda, aunque quizá no tarde tanto, ya conoces parte de la historia – anuncio Pignite.

\- ah – Servine suspiro – adelante dime, pero tú y Dewott ya están grandecitos como ocuparse de sus propios problemas – dijo Servine a manera de un leve regaño.

\- es por Devi… – Pignite le conto todo a Servine, desde las extrañas actitudes de Devi, los problemas de pareja, sus sentimientos encontrados, la extraña visita de Marshtomp, y su deseo de ayudar a la joven pareja a pesar de sus sentimientos.

\- no lo sabes ¿verdad? – dijo Servine con cierto pesar en su voz.

\- ¿qué cosa? – dudo Pignite.

\- Devi y Marshtomp terminaron esta mañana – respondió Servine con amargura en la voz – lo siento Pignite, pero eso de que fue tu culpa, no es verdad, así que tranquilízate, nos vemos – dijo Servine para finalizar la conversación por teléfono.

Pignite al inicio se sintió devastado, pero Servine tenía razón no era su culpa, y una vez que se dio cuenta de eso, por alguna razón sonrió, de pensar en la posibilidad de lograr estar con Devi, sin perder la amistada de Dewott… (Esta historia continuara).

**NOTA: Bueno, sé que quedó incompleto, pero ya saben que en el futuro habrá más sobre el tema. COMENTEN, dejen FAV y FOLLOW, y si quieren condolencias por la primera pareja que ven morir en este fic. Gracias por leer y nos leemos pronto. **


	48. Hermanos (parte 1)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 3: El Regreso de los iniciales**

HERMANOS, EN LAS MALAS Y PEORES (parte 1)

Aun no era oficial, pero era más que seguro, Quilava no podía creer lo que escuchaba, era algo tan genial, al menos para él. Quilava estaba detrás de la puerta de sus padres, normalmente no ponía atención a conversaciones entre adultos, pues solían ser cosas sin importancia hasta que sus orejas se levantaron al escuchar entre murmullos "dejarlo solo en casa".

Quilava desconocía los detalles sobrantes, pero al parecer sus padres habían sido invitados a la boda del jefe de su papá, y tendría que pasar el fin de semana fuera de la ciudad, y no podía llevarlo a él por su compromiso con el teatro, todos los viernes, sábados y domingos tenía presentación así que, tenía que quedarse. Y ya que Cyndaquil aun era pequeño, Quilava asumía que se lo llevarían con ellos. Entonces tendría la casa sola para él al menos 24 horas, sin padres, ni hermanito, sin duda Quilava con es sonrisita de satisfacción en la cara ya fantaseaba que podría hacer, desde imaginar cierta escena clásica de baile en camisa, bóxers, calcetines y gafas de sol de una película de los 80, hasta la posibilidad de organizar una fiesta, claro que la fiesta era una posibilidad poco realista, sí igual tendría que ir al teatro, pero aun así, las posibilidades era tentativas, que mejor forma de terminar ese receso de una semana antes de reiniciar clases que estar solo en casa, y lo que era mejor, sin su familia.

Desde que el asunto del teatro comenzó, bueno, su padre se mostro desde un inicio disconforme, al parecer consideraba que el teatro, el canto, y en general cualquier forma de arte era una pérdida de tiempo y que los pokemons jóvenes, debían entrenar, hacer deporte o estudiar, no perder el tiempo en nada más. Su madre en cambio parecía feliz, no compartía las mismas ideas de su marido, por eso apoyaba a Quilava, pero tampoco era agradable, pues hablaba demasiado sobre un futuro en el que Quilava iría a prestigiosas escuelas de drama, y además no se reprimía ni un poco a la hora de presumir a su primogénito, lo cual no dejaba de ser vergonzoso.

Por otra parte estaba Cyndaquil, que no tomo como nada importante que su hermano mayor se hiciera cantante y actor de un día para el otro. De hecho le convino, ahora era el hijo favorito de su padre, y ahora él ya no tenía que cargar con toda la atención de su mamá, y eso lo tenía aliviado. Aun era pequeño a penas estaba en su segundo año de primaria, era algo latoso, y mucho más hiperactivo de que un Cyndaquil pequeño debería ser.

Quilava estaba en su cuarto, aquel jueves por la noche, repasando un par de líneas de la obra que se le hacían complicadas de pronunciar. Cuando escucho que su mamá los llamaba a él y a su hermano. Una vez en la sala, esa pareja de Typhlosion dieron el anuncio tan esperado por Quilava.

\- Quilava, Cyndaquil, escuchen, nos invitaron a la boda del jefe de su padre, y es importante que vayamos – anuncio su mamá.

\- ¿cuándo es la boda? – se adelanto a preguntar Cyndaquil.

\- Es este fin de semana – respondió su padre.

\- Yo no puedo ir, tengo que quedarme aquí, soy el protagonista de obra, tengo responsabilidades – dijo Quilava adelantando un poco la conversación.

\- cierto, por te quedaras a cargo – dijo su mamá, Quilava se preparaba para festejar cuando su mamá completo la frase – tendrás que cuidar la casa ya tu hermano – sentencio en un tono muy dulce, lo cual solo lo hizo más cruel.

\- Pero mamá, yo no puedo cuidar al enano, deberían llevarlo con ustedes – reclamo Quilava.

\- Cyndaquil es pequeño, se aburriría en la boda, muestra algo de responsabilidad – le dijo su padre algo severo.

\- pero yo quiero comer pastel – reclamo Cyndaquil.

\- descuida, te atraeremos un poco – dijo su mamá.

\- y ¿Cuándo vaya la teatro?, regresaré tarde a casa, y no se puede dejar más de una hora solo al enano – Quilava seguía buscando excusas.

\- ¡No soy enano! – le reclamo Cyndaquil.

\- para eso llamas a un niñera – dijo su padre malhumorado.

\- y no le digas enano a Cyndaquil – le regaño ligeramente su mamá.

\- bien ¿cuando regresan? – pregunto Quilava resignado.

\- saldremos mañana por la mañana, regresaremos domingo en la tarde – respondió su padre con ese tono de condescendencia, dado que él era el hijo que lo había decepcionado…

Tras las típicas indicaciones, de coman bien, duerman temprano, si ensucian limpian, darle a Quilava dinero para comida, la niñera y emergencias, esa conversación se dio por terminada, al igual que los sueños de independencia de Quilava.

Quilava se fue a su cuarto frustrado, nunca antes había tenido que cuidar a su molesto hermanito de hecho a penas a veces se dedicaba a fastidiarse, y claro la mayoría de veces, ganaba Cyndaquil por ser el menor.

Toda la noche Quilava se la paso de mal humor, así no quería que fuese el final de ese receso de una semana antes de comenzar el nuevo semestre. Y con esa amargura se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente, unas patitas se trepaban por su colcha, cuando Quilava aun dormía, entonces Quilava despertó, para encontrarse cara a cara con su hermanito.

\- Mamá y papá ya se fueron, tengo hambre – reclamo Cyndaquil.

\- espera si quiera a que me despierte, enano – dijo Quilava con pesadez dándose cuenta de que no había marcha atrás, tendría que cuidar a su hermanito, y mejor evitar que se pusiera molestoso.

\- No soy enano, soy un centímetro más alto que tú cuando tenías mi edad – contradijo Cyndaquil.

Quilava se despertó y fue hacia la cocina, si no alimentaba a su hermano pronto, seguro que no lo dejaría en paz. Quilava no era especialmente hábil cocinando, pero podía arreglárselas con un desayuno puso a calentar aguar, y cuando estuvo tibia, separo un poco, para entibiar leche, y luego ponerla en un tazón sobre el cual puso cereal de caja, tomo una cucharilla y se la dio a su hermanito.

\- Mamá le pica fruta encima y también le pone canela – reclamo Cyndaquil.

\- está bien – se resigno Quilava, no iba discutir con él, era solo un niño pequeño.

Quilava se las arreglo para picar fruta, y se la puso al cereal espolvoreándole al final canela en polvo. Una vez que Cyndaquil comenzó a comer, él saco jugo de bayas de la congeladora, lo calentó con el agua hirviendo, luego hizo tostadas y las comió con mermelada de bayas picantes.

Quilava comía en silencio, y su hermanito también hasta que.

\- ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy? – pregunto Cyndaquil.

\- ¿qué? – dudo Quilava.

\- no vamos a quedarnos todo el día mirando tele, el día esta bonito, podemos ir al parque, o sino al bosque a buscar aventuras, o quizá podríamos ir al centro comercial ya que mamá te dio dinero – propuso Cyndaquil

\- oye, creo que deberíamos quedarnos en casa – dijo Quilava solo agotado por la idea.

\- entonces hagamos un fuerte en la sala, o enséñame a cantar, o hasta podríamos iniciar un canal en poketube – siguió proponiendo Cyndaquil.

Quilava solo se golpe la frente con la pata.

\- ¿no te basta ver televisión? – le cuestiono.

\- no, llevo varios días sin salir de casa, le tele aburre, me aburro, y no he visto a mis amigos de la escuela, y aun no me compran un celular para hablar con ellos, vamos – insistió Cyndaquil.

\- Aun estas muy chiquito para un celular – cuestiono Quilava a ver si así lo desviaba del tema.

\- algunos de mis compañeros de clase ya tienen – informo Cyndaquil – pero vamos quiero salir, vamos a algun lugar o sino juega conmigo, por favor, por favor, por favor – no se olvidaba del tema.

Ya comenzaba, esa insistencia que hacía de su hermanito tan irritante, necesitaba algo con que distraer a ese niño, pero a quien conocía él que desearía jugar con su hermanito, entonces a Quilava se le ocurrió una idea, tomo su celular y busco el numero de Croconaw. Espero con la oreja pegada al aparato mientras timbraba hasta ori la voz de su amigo.

\- Hola Quilava – respondió la voz de Croconaw.

\- Hola Croconaw, oye ¿recuerdas que dijiste que querías un hermanito desde ya sabes cuándo? – insinuó Quilava.

\- Sí, pero los hermanitos no se consiguen tan fácil – replico Croconaw algo triste por recordar el tema.

\- es lamentable, pero si estas libre hoy, te puedo prestar a mi hermanito – ofreció Quilava.

\- lo siento, pero ya tenía planes – se excuso Croconaw algo nervioso.

\- ¿planes? ¿Con quién? – cuestiono Quilava.

\- con nadie – trato de mentir Croconaw, pero él no sabía mentir.

\- ya sé que mientes, dime ¿con quién? – interrogo Quilava.

\- con una chica – confeso Croconaw a medias.

\- ah, ya veo, bueno, si tienes tiempo y quieres que te preste a mi hermanito me llamas, ¿ok? – siguió ofreciendo Quilava.

\- está bien, adiós – dijo Croconaw aun nervioso y corto la llamada.

A Quilava le daba gusto que Croconaw estuviese saliendo con alguna chica, después de haber sido rechazado y después de lo de Seadra estaba feliz de que hubiese superado ese delirio y hubiese avanzado, pero claro, eso mismo le quito su mejor chance de librarse de Cyndaquil.

Quilava de momento se puso a hacer la limpieza solo para que Cyndaquil no siguiese insistiendo en jugar o salir. Cuando termino, vio en su cuarto a Cyndaquil jugando con legos, así que pensó que se distrajo de su objetivo y él podría tener algo de paz.

Así que entro a su cuarto, para revisar cuenta de Pokebook, no había entrado en días. Y bueno, vio que se estuvo perdiendo de muchas cosas esos días, Devi y Marshtomp rompieron, Warly le envió una solicitud de amistad, habían fotos de una salida en grupo de Flareon con Flecthcinder y Lina, la Pyroar, pero estaban con Arcanine, el novio de Lina, Quilava se preguntaba porque él ni Combusken habían sido llamados, algo raro sucedía ahí.

Quilava cuestionaba si debía llamar a Flareon para preguntarle, porque por una parte tenía derecho a saber, pero por otra parte, eso haría un novio celoso y cursi y exagerado, y él no era eso. Al final desidia que lo insinuaría esa noche cuando fuera al teatro.

\- ¿qué sucede Quilava? – le pregunto una voz tierna, infantil y desgraciadamente familiar.

\- Enano, no debes entrar así a mi cuarto – reclamo Quilava al ver la intromisión de su hermanito.

\- estabas hablando solo y con la puerta abierta, y no deberías ser celoso con tu novia, ella es linda, no te engañaría – dijo Cyndaquil.

Quilava solo sintió vergüenza estaba cuestionándose en voz alta sin darse cuenta, y a puertas abiertas, frente a su hermanito, sin duda estaba en problemas.

\- Olvídalo, ahora ve a tu cuarto – Quilava intento ser autoritario.

\- Pero ya me aburrí de jugar solo, juega conmigo por favor – rogo Cyndaquil.

\- no quiero, ya basta – respondió Quilava ya fastidiado.

Cyndaquil entonces bajo la cabeza.

\- eres el peor hermano del mundo – dijo tristemente y se fue.

Quilava se quedo confundido un rato y luego comenzó a sentir culpa. Cyndaquil solo quería jugar con él y él se negaba de todos los modos posibles, pero no debía sentirse así, él no era el peor hermano del mundo, o sí. Quilava pensó en todos su amigos con hermanos y hermanas, Flareon tenía 7 hermanas, y todas ellas se apoyaban entre ellas, Devi y Dewott, bueno peleaban, pero la mayor parte del tiempo hasta donde él sabía eran unidos. Si la memoria no le fallaba Servine tenía un hermano mayor, pero no sabía los detalles; y bueno Braixen que no dejaba de cuidar a su hermanastro Frogadier.

La culpa era extraña, Quilava debía admitir que desde que su mamá le dijo que tendría un hermanito le dio un poco igual, no quería uno, y la diferencia de edad era enorme, de más pequeño Quilava no le tenía paciencia a ese bebe, así que se aparto, realmente nunca fue un hermano mayor, y ahora que se lo habían echado en cara, se sentía terrible.

Quilava fue hacia el cuarto de Cyndaquil, el cual jugaba tristemente sentado en el piso.

\- Cyndaquil, perdón, si quieres que juegue contigo lo haré – trato de disculparse Quilava.

Cyndaquil solo lo ignoro.

\- Por favor enano, dame una oportunidad – pidió Quilava. Pero al ser ignorado salió derrotado de la habitación.

\- Deberías haber intentado al menos ser mi hermano – dijo Cyndaquil por lo bajo.

\- ya dije que lo siento, pero no esperaba un hermanito, y hasta ahora, mamá se encargaba y de ti y yo estaba por mi lado – trato de justificarse Quilava.

\- Nunca me hacías caso, pero creía que ahora sí ibas a ser mi hermano ya que estamos sin los padres, sin escuela y sin nadie más – dijo Cyndaquil.

\- Lo siento, pero quería quedarme solo en casa, no esperaba tener que cuidarte, eso me puso de mal humor – se lamento Quilava recordando sus sueños de libertad rotos.

\- ¿qué tiene de divertido quedarse solo en casa? – cuestiono Cyndaquil.

\- comer lo que quieras cuando quieras, dormir hasta tarde y acostarse tarde, hacer lo que quieras sin que nadie te moleste, ni nada – trato de explicar Quilava.

\- eso no es divertido – protesto Cyndaquil.

\- eres un niño con hiperactividad, no lo entiendes – trato de explicarse Quilava.

\- Pues estar sentado en el sofá, haciendo nada, comiendo y trasnochándose no es divertido, durante estas semana he hecho parte de esas cosas y me aburro, si quiera tu tenías que ir a ensayos de teatro con tu novia y amigos – dijo Cyndaquil.

\- no tenía planeado solo quedarme así, quizá iba a invitar a mis amigos para hacer lo que sea, quizá a mi novia – dijo Quilava.

\- ¿para besarse? – interrogo sin vergüenza el pequeño Cyndaquil.

\- no deberías pensar en esas cosas – le reprendió Quilava bastante incomodo de que su hermanito hubiese dicho eso.

\- pero si eso hacen los chicos que tienen novia, y el héroe siempre besa a la chica en las películas – se explico Cyndaquil.

\- Tener novia no solo es para besarse, pasamos gran parte del tiempo hablando, y también ella me enseña teatro, aunque eso es poco común en parejas, pero le cuento de mis coas, ella me cuenta las suyas, y bromeamos, nos divertimos, comemos, ok, así que no tengas esos pensamientos aun estas muy niño – le explico Quilava.

Cyndaquil comenzó a reírse.

\- ahora sí actúas como un hermano – dijo Cyndaquil.

\- bien enano, si quieres vamos al parque un rato, luego vamos a comer y bueno luego vemos que hacemos – planteo Quilava.

Cyndaquil festejo.

En lo que iban caminando al parque Quilava suspiro, era un poco vergonzoso estar llevando a su hermanito al parque, pero bueno, solo sería un rato, además así ya no sería el peor hermano del mundo, sin mencionar que lo más probable sería que lo dejara tranquilo un rato por irse a jugar con otros niños. Y así fue, se encontró con un Charmander que al parecer era su compañero de clases y se pusieron a jugar. Quilava se sentó en una banca de por ahí.

\- Quilava – lo llamo otra suave voz familiar, esta vez femenina.

Quilava volteo y vio que era Leafeon, sostenía un cuaderno de bocetos.

\- Hola Leafeon – saludo Quilava ligeramente extrañado.

\- es raro verte por aquí, yo normalmente vengo a dibujar – dijo ella.

\- bueno, traje a mi hermano al parque – se explico Quilava, señalando con la pata a su hermanito que correteaba persiguiendo a un Piplup que recién acababa de aparecer.

\- que tierno – comento la chica.

Quilava sabía que las hermanas de Flareon eran partidarias de su relación, y quizá seria mejor preguntar por cualquier duda con ellas.

\- Leafeon, Hay una fotos en Pokebook, donde Flareon salió con sus amigas, y Lina esta con su novio, y me preguntaba si sabes ¿por qué Flareon no me dijo nada al respecto? – pregunto Quilava algo nervioso, no quería parecer acosador de su propia novia.

\- no lo sé, ese día solo dijo que iba salir con sus amigas – dijo Leafeon ligeramente preocupada, pero la conocía ella nunca encubriría nada importante.

\- bueno gracias – agradeció Quilava, pero estaba un poco decepcionado, esperaba poder quitarse ese asunto de la mente, pero no, tendría que esperar.

Leafeon se fue dejando más dudas que otra cosa, pero al final estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, Flareon era libre de salir sin él, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse raro. Quilava ya no vigilaba a Cyndaquil, cuando de repente Cyndaquil apareció en frente suyo.

\- ¿me das dinero? Hay un hombre vendiendo dulces que nunca había visto – pidió Cyndaquil entusiasmado.

\- claro, ten enano – dijo Quilava mientras por reflejo sacaba unas monedas y se las daba a su hermanito.

En eso Quilava se preguntaba si estar preocupado por algo tan tonto era ser celoso, lo cual seguro haría que Flareon se moleste, se suponía que no tenían porque molestarse por esas cosas bobas que hacían las demás parejas. Pero tuvo que volver a la realidad cuando se dio cuenta de que su hermano volvía con un dulce en la mano, era un caramelo de colores enroscado en un palito de broqueta puesto en papel celofán, seguramente artesanal, y enorme, había cometido un error, su hermanito no debía comer dulces antes de la comida o se arruinaría el apetito, y seguro no querría soltar la golosina.

Quilava se lamentaba en silencio ese error de niñero novato mientras su hermano se despedía de sus amigos y volvía con él.

\- sabes hermano, esta cosas huele raro – dijo señalando su dulce.

\- si quieres déjalo, y mejor vamos a comer otra cosa – sugirió Quilava.

\- no, esta rico – se encapricho un poco cuando Quilava sugirió deshacerse de su golosina.

\- bien, pero acaba rápido y luego no protestaras al comer algo más – condiciono Quilava.

\- sí – acepto los términos sin protestar el pequeño y siguió comiendo feliz.

Quilava y Cyndaquil, fueron a un restaurante cercano a paso lento en lo que Cyndaquil seguía comiendo su dulce. Y cuando por fin acabó, entraron y se sentaron en una mesa, todo bien, hasta que de un momento a otro, sonó el tonó de mensaje de Quilava. "Tenemos que hablar esta noche" decía ese mensaje, y Quilava no podía creerlo, ahora estaba sufriendo, pero por el más grande cliché de las parejas, nada bueno salía de ese tenemos que hablar, todos lo sabían, ylo pero, tendría que esperar hasta la noche. Quilava entonces se preguntaba ¿qué más podría salir mal?, pero claro, estaba dramatizando, no eran problemas graves, así que el Karma le jugo sucio.

\- Quilava, no me siento bien, tengo nauseas – se quejo Cyndaquil. El pequeño temblaba y estaba pálido, sin duda no estaba bien.

Quilava no sabía qué hacer. Aun no habían sido atendidos, así que Quilava se llevo a Cyndaquil de ahí, iba a llamar a su mamá para pedir instrucciones cuando, Cyndaquil, bueno, hizo lo opuesto a tragar, y vio de vuelta, en una forma no muy bonita, su desayuno y el dulce que se comió.

Quilava solo huyo de ahí cargando a su hermanito, lo llevo a casa, y curiosamente después de vomitar se sentía mejor.

\- debió ser ese dulce, debiste votarlo cuando dijiste que sabía raro – regaño Quilava frustrado preparándole un té caliente a su hermanito.

\- perdón – se disculpo apenado.

\- bueno, ahora que lo votaste estarás bien, pediré comida a domicilia – se resigno Quilava, entregándole él te.

Quilava no podía creer esa mala pasada, y lo vergonzoso que había sido, y lo peor, era su culpa, debía haberse fijado en ese supuesto dulce, a ver si siquiera las manos del vendedor estaban limpias, pero bueno a suerte no fue más grave.

Quilava después de comer fue a su habitación, preparo un par de cosas, se hacía tarde y ya debía ir al teatro, cuando sorpresivamente alguien golpeo su ventana, no una sino dos veces, Quilava listo para lanzar un lanzallamas sobre quien sea que estuviese ahí, abrió la ventana y bueno, ahí estaba Frogadier, que dé un salto, entro a la habitación. Era una sorpresa, pero por alguna razón no era raro, o mejor dicho, estaba dentro del estándar de Frogadier.

\- ¿Frogadier qué haces aquí? – cuestiono Quilava la reciente intromisión.

\- debemos hablar, pero tocar la puerta, era algo arriesgado – anuncio Frogadier como si de secreto de estado se tratara.

\- Ya dime, no puede ser tan grave – dijo Quilava algo cansado de esas cosas raras.

\- Estaba investigando a Croconaw, me preocupa, a veces ale con alguien que no es un amigo, parece ser una chica, pero no sé quién es, antes Croconaw iba tras ellas, así que deduje que es con ella, pero ¿por qué en secreto? – Cuestiono Frogadier como si de una duda filosófica se tratara.

\- no exageres, Croconaw tiene derecho a salir con cualquier chica que quiera, y ya se le olvido lo de Seadra, fue una confusión – dijo Quilava seguro, no creía posible que Croconaw pudiese salir con ella.

\- Croconaw normalmente es súper honesto, pero ahora, esconde cosas, eso es sospechoso – señalo Frogadier.

\- Quizá a su chica le avergüenza – justifico Quilava cuestionando el asunto un poco.

\- Pero ¿avergonzarse de qué? Croconaw es un gran pokemon, a mi parecer él es una buena opción como pareja, ninguna chica tendría que avergonzarse – siguió cuestionando Frogadier.

\- bueno, muchas chicas no lo entienden, creen que es algo bruto por ser demasiado honesto y carecer de modales, sin mencionar que la hace falta cuidado al hablar, pero si fuera Seadra, ella podría avergonzarse, porque en todo caso ya no sería la más ruda, en el fondo Croconaw es tierno, entonces ella también tendría su lado tierno para querer a Croconaw – se dio cuenta Quilava.

\- Ahora lo veo claro, muchas gracias amigo Quilava, esta charla me ha sido muy reveladora, espero que se repita – se despidió Frogadier saliendo por la ventana, eso había sido raro.

Quilava suspiro, si realmente Croconaw estaba exponiendo su integridad física al riesgo de salir con Seadra, no tenía porque reclamarle nada, más bien se sentía hasta cierto punto orgulloso, conquisto a la chica que le gustaba, aunque aun así no dejaba de ser perturbador.

\- ¿Por qué ese amigo tuyo entro por la ventana? – pregunto la voz de Cyndaquil.

\- porque es muy raro, y puede trepar paredes, y se suponía que era una chara privada y por eso no uso la puerta – trato de explicar Quilava su hermanito que había estado de fisgón.

\- ¿Croconaw esta besándose con es Seadra? – pregunto Cyndaquil inocentemente.

\- Oye, ya te dije que las parejas nosolo se besan cuando están juntas, por Arceus y sus legendarios – se escandalizo Quilava, no esperaba que su hermanito le prestara tanta atención a esas cosas.

\- no es cierto, me da asco, pensar en compartir saliva con otro pokemon, puaj – Cyndaquil hizo un pequeño gesto de asco.

\- bien, porque aun estas chiquito – recalco Quilava.

\- por cierto ¿ya llamaste a la niñera?, ya deberías estar saliendo al teatro – recordó Cyndaquil.

Quilava lo había olvidado por completo, incluso su mamá se lo recalco como 4 veces, que llamara al menos dos horas antes, porque sino la agencia no podría enviar a nadie tan rápido y tenía como veinte minutos antes de la obra, aquello no pintaba bien… (Esta historia continuara).

**NOTA: hola a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado la historia, cualquier duda, sugerencia, comentario, por favor dejarlo en forma de REVIEW, pronto llegaremos a un parte interesante, exactamente la mitad de la historia, pero bueno aun faltan algunos capítulos para eso… el nuevo capítulo de arena roja lo subiré mañana, lamentablemente se perdió el archivo que ya tenía escrito, lo siento, de cualquier manera, gracias por su apoyo. Nos leemos pronto.**


	49. Hermanos (parte 2)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 3: El Regreso de los iniciales**

HERMANOS, EN LAS MALAS Y PEORES (parte 2)

Ahora sí estaba en problemas, Quilava simplemente no podía dejar solo a Cyndaquil, pero no conseguiría una niñera en menos de 10 minutos, nadie estaba tan cerca, excepto, entonces se le ocurrió era muy arriesgado, pero no tenía de otra, solo había un pokemon que estaba cerca y libre. Saco el celular busco el número y llamo. "Se ha comunica don Frogadier, hable ahora o cortaré" dijo la voz de Frogadier del otro lado de la línea "Hola Frogadier, soy Quilava, necesitó pedirte un favor" dijo Quilava desesperado "¿qué favor?" pregunto Frogadier "Necesito que cuides a mi hermanito menor, olvide llamar a una niñera y tengo que irme al teatro, Por favor, te lo voy a deber" dijo Quilava arriesgándose a veces Frogadier tomaba muy en cuenta el sentido literal de las cosas "Entiendo, pero no puedo quedarme hasta tarde, mi progenitora no me deja vagar hasta horas poco adecuadas" explico Frogadier "Solo hasta que se duerma, por favor" rogó Quilava "Bien, espero que se duerma rápido, llevare polvo somnífero por si acaso" dijo Frogadier y corto la llamada.

\- "Polvo somnífero" – dijo Quilava en voz alta bastante desconcertado.

\- Quilava ¿ya conseguiste a alguien que me cuide? – pregunto Cyndaquil.

\- sí, es un amigo mío, es algo raro, así que no te tomes enserio cualquier cosa que diga y por favor duérmete temprano – le indico Quilava.

En eso alguien toco el timbre. Quilava bajo y vio ahí a Frogadier.

\- Que bueno que viniste, entra, te dejo algo de dinero para que pidan comida, en cuanto coma, dile a Cyndaquil que se duerma, asegúrate que no coma azúcar y si ve tele ponte a su lado y que no vea nada inadecuado – le dio las indicaciones Quilava.

\- entiendo, por cierto, como me debes un favor, considérate el cantante del la banda que estoy formando – le dijo Frogadier.

Quilava tomo sus cosas, le dio el dinero a Frogadier, se despido de Cyndaquil, y se fue corriendo, llegaría unos minutos tarde, pero llegaría a tiempo, solo debía darse prisa. Mientras corría hacia el teatro de la escuela, Quilava se cuestionaba si había sido una buena idea dejar a su hermanito con el sujeto más raro que conocía, ahora que lo pensaba, Bayleef, Ivysaur, Grotle, Braixen, Croconaw que se suponía estaría libre porque Seadra estaría en el teatro, hasta quizá Charmeleon y Wartortle, serian mejores opciones que Frogadier, pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse.

Quilava llego al teatro agitado por haber corrido, llego unos 7 minutos tarde, entro al vestidor que compartía con Zoroark y Persian.

\- ¡Vaya! nuestras estrellita ha llegado – se burlo Zoroark mientras se abrochaba una camisa de estilo barroco.

\- Zoroark, te recuerdo que Flareon es mi novia y no tuya – lo desafío Quilava recordándole que alguna vez pelearon por la misma chica y él gano.

\- Siempre es lo mismo – se quejo Persian anudándose una corbata de pañuelo.

Quilava ignoro las habituales bromas de Zoroark, y comenzó a vestirse, a diferencia de los otros dos, él sí debía darse prisa, pues Sylveon tenía que maquillarlo para que pareciera que tenía media cara deformada, y tras ponerse una camisa estilo antiguo, menos estilizada que la de Zoroark, un traje negro y una capa corrió hasta el vestidor de las hermanas Eevee compartían. Era curioso, Flareon no estaba ahí, pero como siempre todas ellas estaban terminando de prepararse o ya estaban listas. Sylveon al verlo se apresuro.

\- Quilava te tardaste – le regaño levemente en lo que se ponia a limpiar la cara de Quilava con un pañito húmedo.

\- lo siento, tuve problemas en casa, pero ya estoy aquí – se explico Quilava.

\- Ya veo, pero recuerda que esto es importante, profesionalismo – recito Sylveon.

\- no te preocupes no volverá a pasar – decía Quilava mientras Sylveon le aplicaba látex liquido en lo que ponía a la cara de Quilava algo que parecía piel cicatrizada.

\- Deberías haber venido antes, Flareon tenía que hablar de algo importante contigo, te diría más, pero es algo que les concierne solo a ustedes dos, o bueno, también a alguien más, pero descuida, sé que podrán superarlo – decía Sylveon.

La expresión de Quilava se torno algo torcida al escuchar esas palabras, ahora su mente estaba formulando ideas menos lindas que antes, y sus celos estaban superando lo que él creía que podía tolerar ¿Quién era ese alguien más? ¿Por qué habría alguien más? ¿Sylveon uso las palabras correctas para insinuarle algo o es que fue muy inocente y no se dio cuenta de lo que él pensaba?

\- jajaja – se rio siniestramente Umbreon, a pesar de estar arreglándose una peluca rubia – el pobre inicial acaba de descubrir que es celoso – se rio.

\- ¿Celoso? – dudo Sylveon.

\- Que inocente Sylveon, le acabas de insinuar que Flareon le fue infiel, pobre – critico Umbreon orgullosa y mordaz.

\- se supone que confían uno en el otro, lo que insinué nunca fue eso, Quilava no debería ser capaz de pensar en eso – se defendió Sylveon, al menos dándole un pequeño alivio a Quilava – lo lamento Quilava, de verdad no me di cuenta de lo que decía – se disculpo una avergonzada tipo hada.

-Descuida, menos mal que todo está en orden, digo no hay problemas serios de lo que yo no sepa ¿o sí? – pregunto Quilava al final solo para cerciorarse.

\- eso depende de ustedes, Flareon se enojara si alguien te lo dice antes que ella, en especial si soy yo, pero te adelanto que esto pondrá su relación a prueba, si sobrevive, entonces comenzaré a planear su boda, y por adelantado, el reto podría venir en dos partes – le insinuó Umbreon.

Dicho esto Umbreon salió del camerino, Quilava ahora sí estaba asustado.

\- no la escuches Quilava, tu y Flareon se quieren, y eso el todo lo que importa, no temas por nada – lo animo Sylveon.

La obra comenzó como siempre, se abre el telón, un par de minutos de introducción, el musical de apertura, la presentación de algunos personajes, los rumores sobre el fantasma, entre otras cosas. Y no fue hasta su primera escena con Flareon que la vio, y claro ya que estaban sobre el escenario, no podría hablar, solo le quedaba usar esa frustración para aportarle realidad su personaje como le habían dicho que lo hiciera si se alteraba por algo, gracias a esto el numero salió bien y aun mejor las partes donde Quilava mostraba ira y celos. Durante las dos horas de actuación Quilava solo pensó en Flareon. Al terminar con la venia grupal, la ovación final y al cerrarse el telón todo perfecto.

La obra se presentaba dos veces por noche, así que tendrían un receso de una hora antes de comenzar otra vez, muchos aprovechaban esa hora para comer, descansar, en caso de necesitarlo hacer tarea, etcétera. Quilava fue a su camerino antes de ir a hablar con Flareon, entro esperando a ver a como siempre a Persian repantigado en el piso dormitando, y a Zoroark que le haría un par de bromas mientras descansaba, pero no encontró a ambos esperándolo, y no solo a ellos, sino ahora había un pequeño intruso más ahí.

\- ¿Quilava es tuyo el mocoso? – le increpo Zoroark.

\- No debería estar aquí – le dijo Persian.

\- Cyndaquil ¿qué haces aquí? – le interrogo Quilava su hermanito menor que ahora estaba en el camerino con un bolso y una nota pegada en la cabeza.

\- Tu amigo Frogadier me trajo aquí, dijo que leyeras la nota – se explico Cyndaquil que parecía un poco extrañado también. Quilava tomo la nota de la cabeza de su hermano y comenzó a leer.

"Querido futuro cantante de mi banda, alias mi amigo Quilava, lo siento pero mi madre no biológica llamó, me quería en casa, y como tu hermano no se dormía, y obviamente no se lo puede dejar solo, y aun peor que derramo mi polvo somnífero en tu baño, lo lleve al teatro para que te encargues, lamento si te cause alguna molestia, pero tú también me las causaste a mí, así que karmicamente estamos iguales.

PD: Ordenamos Pizza, y en la maleta esta lo que sobro para que tu comas, junto con juguetes de tu hermano, creo que debiste llevarlo contigo desde un inicio, porque según Braixen no soy capaz de cuidar de otro pokemon, así que yo no sé, quizá fue más irresponsable dejármelo a mí en primer lugar."

Quilava solo se golpeo la frente con la pata.

\- no puede ser – se lamento.

\- ¿qué harás con el mocoso? – insistió Zoroark.

\- se queda, no causará problemas, es mi hermano, yo me ocupo de él, solo no hagan drama y no le digan a nadie – dijo Quilava algo resignado.

\- Yo me largo, con las justas soy actor, no puedo ser niñera – gruño Zoroark retirándose.

\- ah, pues, descansaré en el camerino de Dusclops – Dijo Persian también retirándose.

\- ¿tus amigo se fueron por mi culpa? – pregunto Cydaquil apenado.

\- esos dos son compañeros, no amigos, no te preocupes, son unos cobardes, tienen miedo de cuidarte – dijo Quilava para calmar a su hermanito – por cierto es verdad que no deberías estar aquí, ahora es mi hora libre, luego estaré ocupado dos horas – explico Quilava.

\- descuida puedo quedarme aquí, no causaré líos, traje juguetes para no aburrirme, y una manta en caso de quedarme dormido – dijo Cyndaquil.

\- bien, ahora espera aquí un rato hay un asunto complicado que tengo que resolver – indico Quilava nervioso.

\- ¿es por tu novia? – pregunto Cyndaquil.

\- sí es por ella – respondió Quilava algo incomodo mientras salía.

Quilava salió de su camerino y fue hacia el camerino de las hermanas Eevee, y Flareon lo esperaba.

\- Hola Quilava, supongo que es hora de hablar – dijo ella algo nerviosa caminando hacia él.

\- muy bien, pero que sea rápido tengo un problema ahora que tengo que cuidar – explico Quilava a medias.

\- Sí a don hermano mayor, se le ocurrió traer a su hermano aquí – grito Zoroark por detrás.

\- ¿tú hermanito esta aquí? – interrogo Flareon algo indignada.

\- mis padres salieron el fin de semana, tengo que cuidarlo, olvide llamar a una niñera, y el reemplazo que conseguí tenía hora límite, así que lo dejó aquí – explico Quilava esperando que eso no la hiciera molestar.

\- no puedes dejar un niño solo en un camerino, y hablar va tomar tiempo, vamos – dijo Flareon con firmeza militar avanzando.

\- ¿A dónde? – cuestiono Quilava.

\- con tu hermano – respondió ella.

Al llegar Cyndaquil jugaba con el vestuario.

\- Enano, deja eso, si lo rompes me matan – se alarmo Quilava.

\- descuida fui cuidadoso, Hola Flareon – la saludo al verla.

\- Hola Cyndaquil, ten, ponte los audífonos y busca alguna canción que te guste – lo saludo de vuelta Flareon entregándole su celular y un par de audífonos.

Cyndaquil obedeció, eso lo entretendría un rato. Flareon cerró la puerta, y Quilava entendió lo que estaba haciendo, se aseguraba de tener una charla privada.

\- Ok, así está el problema, vas a tener que besar a mi hermana 2 veces por noche tres veces a la semana – dijo Flareon incomoda.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – se alarmo Quilava.

\- shhhhhh no quiero que tu hermanito escuche de estas cosas, no es para pokemons pequeños – lo silencio Flareon.

\- explícame rápido por qué, porque créeme que lo que dijiste fue muy extraño y perturbador, sin mencionar que no te ofendas, pero algunas de tus hermanas están medio locas – dijo Quilava.

-Ya sé, cuando menos Umbreon, pero bien ¿recuerda que Glaceon iba tener mi papel? Ya sabes Christine, la chica de la cual se enamora el fantasma – explicaba Flareon.

\- Sé de esas cosas, conozco la obra y sé de los pormenores de la planeación, y recuerdo que tu obtuviste el papel porque ella se enfermo de la garganta, la operaron y hasta hace un mes estaba hablando como el padrino – rememoró Quilava.

\- bueno, estuvo en clases de canto, ya recupero su voz, y cantando lirico ella me supera, así que la maestra Masquerain, decidió reincorporarla a la obra en el papel de Christine, y me estuve cuestionando lo incomodo que sería ver a mi novio besar a mi hermana – dijo Flareon que pareció irritarse ligeramente.

\- Hasta donde yo entendía se supone que ese rato es Eric besando a Christine, no somos Quilava y Flareon besándose, y no seré yo besando a Glaceon – dijo Quilava, porque hasta donde él entendía debía ser así.

\- ¿enserio estas tan tranquilo con eso? – comenzó a cuestionarse Flareon que parecía algo decepcionada.

\- pues ¿qué voy a hacer? Y de hecho me alegra que solo sea eso, ¿qué las imágenes de Pokebook no te enseñaron lo aterradoras que pueden ser las palabras "Tenemos que hablar"? – comento Quilava.

\- no será que besar a otra chica no te molesta en lo absoluto – le insinuó Flareon bastante acusatoria.

\- ¿de qué hablas? Soy tu novio, no me interesa tu hermana, sino estaría con ella – se defendió Quilava.

\- Eres increíble – renegó Flareon.

Las cosas ya se veían mal, Quilava no entendía porque ella estaba tan molesta, y Flareon no podía creer que a él simplemente no le importará.

\- Celos Everywhere – comento la vocecita de Cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil se había quitado lo audífonos porque se aburrió y comenzó a prestarle atención la charla, para al final comentar una frase que había visto en pokebook.

\- necesito calmarme – dijo Flareon apenada, y salió rápido del camerino.

Quilava miro curioso a su hermanito, ya le estaba dando miedo lo precoz que resultaba.

\- ¿Por qué dijiste eso? – le pregunto.

\- Ella esta celosa, porque parece que a ti no te importa eso de besar en la obra a Glaceon, y tú estabas celoso antes por lo de esas fotos, pero no se lo dijiste, y claro estabas preguntándote en la mañana si eras celoso, así que ambos se pusieron celosos por nada – dijo Cyndaquil.

\- Por Arceus, ¿tú entiendes a las hembras? – se asombro Quilava.

\- un poco, mamá cuando no me deja ver caricaturas mira sus películas para hembras y a veces termino viéndolas con ella – dijo Cyndaquil.

Quilava no supo exactamente porque pero sonrió y le froto la cabeza Cyndaquil sonriendo. Entonces le dio hambre, saco la Pizza que estaba ya fría de la maleta, bien empaquetada por Frogadier, era bastante. Quilava la calentó con su propio fuego medio quemándola.

\- Ayúdame a comer esto, es demasiado para mi, y eso que tu adoras la pizza, parece que no comieron nada – dijo Quilava

\- Frogadier no comió porque ordene una con pimientos y cosas picantes, además que su mamá lo esperaba para la cena, y claro, como él me miraba me dio miedo y no comí – se explico Cyndaquil.

\- Bien, a comer se ha dicho – anuncio Quilava y ambos se pusieron a comer.

Tras la comida Cyndaquil quedo adormilado y se durmió en un pequeño sofá que estaba en el camerino, Quilava lo cubrió con su manta.

En eso sonó un timbre que les indicaba a todos que el descanso terminaba y tenían 15 minutos antes de recomenzar la función. Zoroark y Persina volvieron a aparecer en el camerino para preparase, y Quilava fue a que volvieran a maquillarlo, y esta vez Flareon tampoco estaba en el camerino, pero confiaba que solucionarían eso fácilmente, eso sí, Quilava vio a Seadra sonriendo mandándose mensajes con alguien, le hubiera gustado preguntarle sobre esas risas para ver si tenía algo que ver con Croconaw, pero no, seguramente seguía molesta por el incidente de la esa foto de hacía tiempo.

Cyndaquil paso durmiendo la obra, Quilava solo lo despertó para llevárselo a casa, hubiera ido tras Flareon, pero tenía un hermanito adormilado, y un baño con Somnífero derramado, mejor se encargaba de eso rápido.

Una vez en casa Quilava dejo durmiendo a Cyndaquil, y suspiro, lo dejo durmiendo entonces fue al baño y vio todo el polvo que Frogadier había derramado en la alfombra, era el mismo polvo que Que se usaba para el ataque, y era bastante, Quilava se pregunto de donde había conseguido Frogadier eso, y también se sintió culpable porque si no se hubiera derramado, Cyndaquil hubiera sido dormido artificialmente, y eso significaba que podía despertar en cualquier momento, y eso significaba que quizá despertaría solo en casa antes de que él llegara. Quilava mojo el piso del baño y se puso a trapear, y se durmió.

Quilava estaba incomodo y tenía una sensación desagradable. Cuando comenzó a escuchar una voz.

\- Quilava, despierta ¿estás bien? – decía con preocupación la voz de Cyndaquil.

\- enano – dudo Quilava a penas pudiendo despertar, y ahí se dio cuenta de que sucedió.

Estaba dormido en el piso del baño, a suerte una toalla se cayó del su gancho y le cubrió la espalda como una manta, todo por el somnífero derramado en el piso, estuvo respirándolo.

\- ¿por qué dormiste en el piso del baño? Me preocupaste – interrogo Cyndaquil.

\- respire ese somnífero, y supongo que quede dormido – dijo Quilava frotándose los ojos - ¿qué hora es? – pregunto.

\- ya casi es hora del almuerzo, tenía hambre, me asuste mucho, no despertabas – lloriqueo Cyndaquil.

\- no te pongas así, fue un accidente muy raro – trato de calmarlo Quilava, pero Cyndaquil estaba lagrimeando y temblando un poco.

Quilava entonces lo abrazo, y eso calmo a Cyndaquil, no importaba lo precoz que a veces podía ser, al final era un niño pequeño, claro que ese error no lo podían saber sus padres.

\- ¿estás mejor? – le pregunto limpiándole la cara con papel higienico.

\- sí – respondió Cyndaquil.

\- hay que comer, muero de hambre, y seguro tu tambien – dijo Quilava y se llevo a Cyndaquil de ahí – por cierto, los padres no pueden saber de esto, ya sabes lo de la niñera, lo del teatro y mucho menos del somnífero – le dijo.

\- está bien, no lo diré – aseguro su hermanito.

\- promételo – le ordeno Quilava.

\- está bien, lo prometo – prometió Cyndaquil.

Compara do con el día anterior ese fue un mejor día, apartando el incidente del baño. Pidieron comida y ya que Quilava ahorro en una niñera comieron como snorlax. En la tarde estuvieron jugando, Quilava se divirtió, debía admitirlo jugar como mocoso no era tan malo. Esta vez Quilava si llamó a tiempo a la agencia de niñeras para contratar a una. Y llego la hora de ir al teatro.

\- bien Enano, mañana llegan mamá y papá, no ensucies, obedece a la niñera, yo regresare ya sabes algo tarde, que te dé de cenar, y cualquier cosa tienes mi numero de celular, pero solo podre contestar en el descanso – le dijo Quilava.

\- ¿arreglaras las cosas con Flareon? – preguntó Cyndaquil.

\- sí, eso espero, ayer debía calmarse después de lo que dijiste, así que hoy si esta calmada lo solucionaremos todo – dijo Quilava.

\- genial, ella me cae bien es linda, pero no actúa como todo el tiempo tierna, y eso la hace interesante, quiero que sea mi cuñada, ¿tendrán huevos? – pregunto Cyndaquil inocentemente.

\- oye, hasta yo estoy muy chiquito para pensar en eso – dijo Quilava de nuevo tomado desprevenido por su hermanito.

\- perdón – se disculpo Cyndaquil – pero yo creo que serias mejor papá que papá, eres un gran hermano – le dijo.

Quilava se quedo quieto, sintió como se le humedecían los ojos, pero se contuvo, eso además también había sido raro. Quilava salió para el teatro una vez que la niñera llego.

Una vez en el teatro, esta vez llegando a tiempo, Quilava hizo la rutina de vestirse y luego irse a que Sylveon lo desfigurara. Pero cuando llego al vestidor de las hermanas Eevee, como no había pasado ayer, Flareon estaba ahí.

Sylveon hizo lo suyo, convirtió a Quilava en un monstruo con media cara desfigurada, y sin decir más que.

\- ahora quédate quieto, me falta poner una capa más de látex, pero se me acabó, voy por más – dijo Sylveon.

Entonces Leafeon y Vaporeon salieron tranquilas como si solo charlaran.

\- voy por algo de beber antes de la obra – dijo Jolteon y se fue también.

\- Umbreon acompáñame al baño – pidió Espeon.

\- bien te acompaño, para dejar a los enamorados solos – dijo Umbreon nada discretamente mientras salía.

Flareon parecía avergonzada, de nuevo sus hermanas conspiraron a favor de su relación con Quilava, cosa que la enloquecía, porque justamente su relación erala única en la cal todas se metían, nunca conspiraban sobre Luxio, ni tampoco sobre Houndoom, y eso que Umbreon lo necesitaba más que ella.

\- Estaba celoso – dijo Quilava de una vez.

\- ¿Celoso de qué? – preguntó Flareon, ahora ella no sabía de que hablaba Quilava.

\- vi unas fotos de ti con Fletchinder, Lina y Arcanine, y me preguntaba porque es que no me invitaste si iban salir en grupo, bueno, no sé, digo Combusken tampoco estaba ahí – dijo Quilava.

\- ¿celoso por eso? – dudo Flareon.

\- bueno, mejor dicho porque pensaba que algo malo debía pasar para que no me invitaras, claro que me estaba torturando también, con la idea de que estaba siento tonto y tú te molestarías porque algo como eso me afecto – dijo Quilava.

\- Esa vez fuimos a una lectura de Poesía feminista, Lina nos invito, y por eso no te lleve, y Lina a apareció con Arcanine de la nada, y bueno, Arcanine casi enloquece, y tomamos las fotos para molestarlo – explico Flareon.

\- Sí, pero no me gusto, pero no iba decirte, porque me sentía mal por ser celoso, y luego para colmo me dices que tenemos que hablar, y estuve paranoico toda la tarde, para rematar cuando por fin me calmo, y decido tomar las cosas bien, te pones celosa y te enojas – señalo Quilava por fin estaban llegando a algo.

\- No puede ser, ambos estamos teniendo celos por nada – lo noto Flareon.

\- exacto, ahora me disculpo por haberte hecho enfadar, y descuida, no quiero besar a Glaceon – dijo Quilava.

\- tendrás que hacerlo, y prometo no molestarme por eso, y admito que si tengo celos es porque es lo normal, somos pareja – dijo Flareon en voz baja.

\- ¿y por qué hablas tan bajo? – pregunto Quilava a susurros.

\- porque sé que mis hermanas están escuchando detrás de la puerta – susurro Flareon.

\- divirtámonos, sígueme la corriente, y termíname – indico Quilava en voz baja y Flareon asintio.

\- Muy bien, me merecía esa disculpa – dijo Quilava con tono de cretino.

\- ¿y que tú no te vas a disculpar? – acuso Flareon sonando odiosa.

\- no Debería, tu eres la que inicio la pelea – le increpo Quilava.

\- no te soporto más, eres de lo peor, ¡no quiero volver a verte!, terminamos – sentencio Flareon.

En eso Quilava y Flareon se acercaron a la puerta y la abrieron, y las hermanas de Flareon efectivamente estaban tras la puerta, y cayeron unas sobre otras.

\- No deben espiar así – dijo Flareon tranquila.

\- No es agradable – dijo Quilava también tranquilo acercándose a Flareon, y ambos se fueron.

\- Nos engañaron, pero hay que admitir que eso fue genial – comento Umbreon.

Tras la reconciliación, y la obra presentada impecablemente. Quilava regreso a casa, la niñera se fue diciendo que Cyndaquil se había porto muy bien y que lo dejo en su cama. Quilava subió al cuarto de Cyndaquil para ver que estuviera todo en orden, y efectivamente estaba en su cama acurrucado. Quilava después de eso se fue a cepillar los dientes, pero se olvido de un pequeño detalle.

Al ver la mancha morada de somnífero Quilava prefirió no acercarse al baño, en la mañana con una mascarilla y unas bayas Ziuela para no dormirse, se lavo los dientes en baño de abajo y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente, serian las últimas horas que se tendría que cuidar a su hermanito, el último día de las vacaciones de medio año, y el último día que Flareon sería su coprotagonista en la obra. Y lamentablemente todas estas cosas el final de algo bueno. Quilava preparo el desayuno antes de que Cyndaquil despertara. Y cuando Cyndaquil despertó, abrazo a Quilava y comenzó a comer.

En eso se escucho el ruido de un auto. Eran sus padres, habían llegado más antes de lo esperado. Y tras la típica escena de recuentro de padres e hijos, y un reconocimiento a Quilava, por parte de su madre, por dejar las cosas en orden, todo parecía bien.

Al terminar de desayunar Cyndaquil se fue a asear, y lo hizo en el baño de visitas.

\- parece que cuidaste bien a Cyndaquil – comentó el padre de Quilava.

\- Gracias papá – dijo Quilava algo sorprendido era la primera felicitación que Quilava recibía de su padre desde que comenzó a actuar.

En eso el padre de Quilava se levanto de la mesa, y tomó un periódico, era obvio que estaba escuchando el llamado de la naturaleza. Quilava estaba contento y le ayudaba a su mamá a levantar los platos de la mesa, hasta que se escucho como si alguien se desplomara. Entonces Quilava recordó que aun no había terminado de limpiar el somnífero… (Esta historia continuara).

**NOTA: hola a todos! Como siempre agradezco su apoyo, y que se den un tiempo para leer esta historia, un doble agradecimiento aquellos que la comentan sin amenazas de GHOST, la próxima semana les traeré una pequeña sorpresa, o quizá una grande (a que muchos no se lo esperan). COMENTEN, cualquier tipo de comentarios son bienvenidos. Nos leemos pronto, cuídense, adiós. **


	50. Especial Legendario (2 de 3)

**NOTA PREVIA: HOLA!, Ahora una historia que quedaba pendiente desde hace mucho, la cual marca el inicio de la segunda mitad y el final de este libro, bueno hay una nota (y una noticia) importante al final, como sea DISFRUTEN … **

POKESECUNDARIA

**ESPECIAL LEGENDARIO (2/3)**

La Esperanza

Aquel salón estaba bien iluminado, los pisos y las columnas de mármol, los candelabros de cristal, y la música, el más sublime vals jamás interpretado, pero Diancie estaba sola en centro de aquel vacio salón. Hasta que alguien con suavidad puso una mano en su cintura y con un lento compas la hizo bailar, Diancie abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro de Takeshi que le dedico una sonrisa tranquila, Diancie bajo un poco el rostro estaba algo avergonzada, pero su amigo le acaricio el rostro sacándole una sonrisa, en lo que Takeshi le daba un beso en la cabeza, aquel gesto dulce y cálido le decía Diancie que Takeshi la amaba.

Sin embargo aquello no era más que un sueño, Diancie despertó con el sonido de alguien tocando a su puerta.

\- ¿qué ocurre? – pregunto aun echada en su inmensa cama con dosel, del cual cortinas de color rosa y marfil caían.

\- Señorita Diancie, su eminencia Xerneas ha venido a verla – dijo a través de la puerta uno de sus guardianes.

\- dile, por favor, que bajo en un momento – respondió Diancie.

\- Así lo haré – confirmó ese guardia retirándose.

Diancie deseaba seguir soñando con algo que simplemente en la realidad parecía imposible. Diancie antes de tener el valor de salir de la cama, se cubrió el rostro entre sus mantas, no se veía a sí misma pero sabía que estaba completamente sonrojada.

\- Takeshi – susurro melancólica.

Entonces se libró de sus cobijas y comenzó a prepararse para recibir a su mentora, el pokemon vida, Xerneas.

Diancie desde su nacimiento, fue tratada como un secreto, pues a pesar de que sus padres fueron carbinks, ella no lo era, era una nueva especie, un legendario, que había sido recogida por Xerneas para ser cuidada. Se suponía que ella debía ser la protectora de un poder almacenado en un diamante sagrado, pero aun no estaba lista, por eso Xerneas era su guardiana. Pero a pesar de tener una misión importante para el universo, Diancie, en realidad en su corazón era una chica como cualquier otra, linda y amable con los pokemons que se acervan a ella, soñadora, que adoraba pasar el rato con alguna amiga o amigo, que se enamoró de alguien cercano a ella, pero no fue correspondida, aunque claro nunca le confesó sus sentimientos, sin mencionar que se suponía ella era una legendaria, no debía enamorarse, se suponía que no era correcto, pero a diferencia de otros ella no era un ser ancestral, era una mutación mística, pero aun así dolía.

Diancie termino de asearse y vestirse, salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras para al final de estas encontrar a Xerneas.

\- Buenos días Diancie – saludo esta con ese tono de tranquilidad, amabilidad y elegancia que caracterizaba al pokemon creación.

\- Xerneas, me alegra verte, ¿sucede algo? – pregunto Diancie pues a pesar de ser su protegida, cuando Xerneas se aparecía por ahí era siempre para comunicarle algo.

\- bueno, no me siento muy conforme con que vayas a la escuela con otros legendarios jóvenes – confeso Xerneas – y sobre todo sabiendo que las clases se llevan a cavo debajo de una escuela ordinaria, si eso llega descubrirse habrán serias consecuencias – explico.

\- No es para nada peligrosos, de verdad, el director siempre tiene mucho cuidado, y de hecho me hace mucho bien ir a la escuela, he hecho amistades muy buenas, y también aprendo mucho, mis maestros son muy dedicados – dijo Diancie alarmada porque no quería dejar la escuela.

\- Entiendo, pero estar tan cerca de pokemons normales, puede llegar a ser una tentación para el deber, hay que recordar que cada legendario es casi una deidad, me temo que puede ser peligroso para ti, puesto que en algun momento serás presentada ante Arceus, y desde entonces ya no podrás llevar una vida terrenal – explico Xerneas.

\- ya sé, pero de verdad, no veo nada de malo en ir a la escuela, cuando llegue el momento asumiré mi responsabilidad, pero no puedo quedarme encerrada todo el día aquí sin contacto con nadie más – planteo Diancie algo triste.

\- Descuida, por ahora está bien que vayas a la escuela, solo recuerda que en algun momento serás una guardiana – dijo Xerneas – ahora me despido, es tiempo de retirarme – dijo esta.

\- adiós Xerneas, mis saludos a Yveltal – dijo Diancie mientras veía a Xerneas irse.

Aquel domingo era el último día de las vacaciones por fin de semestre, pues la programación del de la escuela para legendarios era igual a la de la secundaria regular.

Diancie paso él día sola, pues su guardias, eran un grupo de 10 carbinks que actuaban como sirvientes, niñeros, cosineros y guardaespaldas. Pero todos trataban Diancie como si fuera de la realeza, y a la vez como una figura de admiración. Por esto mismo, ninguno era cercano. Diancie entonces recurrió a su celular, pues cuando uno se siente solo puede encontrar a alguien de confianza en las redes sociales, y si no lo hace cuando menos puede distraerse con la vida de otros.

Diancie aun recordaba el día en el que vio entre las publicaciones por el cumpleaños de Takeshi a una tal "Kirlia" que al parecer tenía algo con Takeshi. Y Aun con más dolor cuando Takeshi le conto todo al respecto. Hablaban mucho por chad, y terminaron enamorándose, acordando tener una supuesta relación a distancia, para la cual Takeshi para aparentar ser un Kadabra, hacia fotomontajes aparentando ser algo que no era, y tener una vida que no tenía. Y lo peor Takeshi tenía un fuerte deseo por encontrarse con ella, incluso llegaba espiarla cuando podía pues sabía que iba a la secundaria Pokemon.

Diancie después de un rato mirando publicaciones de pokemons normales a los que no concia, se aburrió, iba a cerrar su cuenta para ponerse a hacer otra cosa, cuando le llego un mensaje, era de "Kirlia Sensorial" la tenía agregada por sugerencia de Takeshi, pero nunca había hablado con ella.

"Hola, no me conoces, pero quiero hablarte de tu amigo Takeshi". Diancie tembló un poco, no entendía que podría querer "dime" al final respondió Diancie, esa chica no tenía ni idea, y tampoco sabía que le había quitado al chico que ella quería "por qué Takeshi escondería su verdadero rostro?" pregunto esa tal Kirlia, Diancie se sintió confundida, no sabía que responder, pues ese ya era un asunto que se escaba de sus manos "no lo sé" respondió al final "es que, llevo hablando con él mucho tiempo y según un amigo mío, todas sus fotos son falsas, sin mencionar que no me acepta ni una sola solicitud de videochad, tengo su número de teléfono, y a veces me llama, pero me es extraño y me preocupa" envió en varios mensajes pequeños esa larga explicación, "de verdad me temo que no puedo ayudarte, deberías preguntárselo tu misma, buena suerte, adiós, debo irme" respondió finalmente asustada Diancie, y luego cerró sesión.

Eso le helaría la sangre a un tipo hielo, Diancie se calmo, pero se sentiría traidora si es que arruinaba la felicidad de Takeshi, pues le estaría haciendo sufrir lo miso que ella sufría, así que decidió llamarlo.

\- Hola Di, ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto con ánimo la voz de Takeshi al contestar.

\- Tu novia, Kirlia, me hablo por pokebook – dijo Diancie triste, ni siquiera saludo.

\- Di, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te dijo? – se preocupo Takeshi.

\- descuida no es nada, pero me pregunto porque ocultabas tu reostro, no le pude responder, porque ya sabes, no debe saber que somos legendarios, y bueno, le dije que te preguntara – confeso Diancie fingiendo estar tranquila.

\- no creo que lo haga, hace varias semanas no me contesta ningún mensaje, estábamos en exámenes creí que era por eso, pero creo que solo que quiere conocerme – dijo Takeshi tranquilo.

\- Me dijo también que un amigo suyo reviso las fotografías de tu perfil, al parecer sabe que son falsas, y por eso se está preocupando – comento Diancie.

\- no ¡Rayos! No puede ser – se lamento Takeshi – debo arreglar esto antes de que la pierda, gracias por decirme Di, eres una gran amiga, y si algo está mal y estas triste, dime si, haré todo lo que pueda por ayudarte – agradeció y se ofreció Takeshi, de un modo en que mandaba a Diancie directo a un lugar temido por todos los pokemons que se enamoran de sus amigos.

\- adiós Takeshi – se despidió Diancie con tono calmado. En eso solo se hecho en su cama a abrazar una almohada.

Si tan solo Takeshi se pudiera dar cuenta de sus sentimientos, quizá dejaría a esa Kirlia y ella tendría su oportunidad, pero claro estaba prohibido, o quizá no, no había nacido por obra y gracia de Arceus, ella tuvo padres, pero… En realidad o era tan simple.

Esa tarde fue deprimente para la pobre Diancie. En eso, simplemente por curiosidad quiso ver qué tipo de pokemon era esa Kirlia, y horas después, y algo desesperada volvió a entrar a su cuenta de pokebook, para entrar al perfil de Kirlia, esa era la única forma que tenía para saber algo de aquella chica, pero hacerlo se sentía muy mal, claro que Diancie se consoló pensando que lo que sea que hubiera ahí era lo que ella quería compartir con el mundo y desconocidos.

Diancie encontró algo muy curioso, era unas selfies de Kirlia con un Frogadier que en todas las fotos salía a propósito con ojos cerrado, y como titulo tenía "Trabajo detectivesco con un amigo, quizá pierda a mi novio t.t, pero sabré la verdad". Diancie comenzó a bajar y vio poemas publicados con su respectivo autor, canciones, fotos con amigos, de hecho parecía que estos amigos le tenían mucho aprecio a Kirlia, a diferencia de lo que Diancie esperaba sus amigos agregados eran pocos. Al final solo llego a enterarse de que Kirlia buscaba respuestas con respecto a Takeshi. Diancie decidió encomendarse al destino y ver qué pasaba, pues no iba a dañar a nadie, simplemente no seria capaz.

Esa noche Diancie se fue dormir, de nuevo, pensando en cómo serian las cosas si es que Takeshi pudiera corresponderle sus sentimientos, como seria tener un novio, entonces tomo el medio dije que le obsequio para su cumpleaños, esa media estrella que decía "amigos" que llevaba en un collar. Takeshi llevaba la otra mitad atada en su mano derecha, pero claro últimamente ver esa palabra le dolía.

Al día siguiente despertó, y esta vez no habían visitas, pero Diancie tuvo que alistarse rápido, pues era el primer día de clases del nuevo semestre, tras una semana de encierro, era algo bueno volver a la escuela, cuando menos sus otros amigos, y los deberes evitarían que siguiera pensando en Takeshi. Como todos los días debía ser llevada discretamente en un auto, y dejada en un edificio pequeño cerca de la escuela regular, entrar, tomar un ascensor secreto, que la llevaría a la estancia del programa especial.

Un vez dentro, Diancie se alegro al ver ahí a Tia, su mejor amiga, a pesar de que su nombre real era Latias, pero todos le decían así para no confundirla con su madre.

\- Hola – la saludo ella.

\- Me alegro de verte – dijo Diancie.

Las dos se pusieron a conversar de cosas triviales. Cuando llego Takeshi.

\- Tia, Di hola – las saludo Takeshi – oye Di, puedo hablar contigo un momento – dijo Takeshi sospechoso, y eso no le agradaba a Diancie.

\- claro – dijo sintiendo algo raro en el estomago.

Tia no pudo evitar mirar aquello con reselo, no estaba muy al tanto, pero sabía que Takeshi estaba en una relación con una pokemon normal, y que a Diancie le gustaba Takeshi, y claro todo eso no le agradaba para nada, sobre todo porque Takeshi le estaba triturando el corazón a Diancie sin darse cuenta.

\- Di, escucha, ayer me comunique con Kirlia, y le dije que tengo el rostro deformado, por eso publico fotografías falsas – relato Takeshi.

\- le mentiste – acuso Diancie, de cierto modo no podía evitar indignarse, al final si Takeshi iba a encontrarse con ella, sabría que todo fue una mentira.

\- Si, pero qué más podía hacer, no puede saber que soy un Mewtwo, y no la quiero perder, así que si te pregunta, le dices que sí estoy desfigurado, no es superficial, no le importará – dijo Takeshi convencido de que su plan no tenía fallas.

\- lo haré, pero Takeshi, no está bien, además ¿cómo se te acurre? – increpo Diancie.

\- no lo sé, vi un cartel de la obra de la escuela "el fantasma de la opera" y se me ocurrió, ya sé, pero cuando pueda verla, le diré la verdad – justifico Takeshi.

\- bueno, yo no soy nadie para decirte que no, pero no va a terminar bien, cómo sabes que ella entenderá, por qué no puedes amar a alguien más – se atrevió a decir Diancie.

\- Di, eres mi mejor amiga, tienes derecho a decírmelo, y sé que preocupas por mí, pero sé que lo hará, entenderá, ella es especial – afirmo Takeshi – si acepto que yo pudiera estar deforme, me aceptará.

\- idiota – susurro Diancie y se fue molesta, no iba a mostrar más tristeza frente a Takeshi, sino seguiría tratándola del mismo modo; atento, preocupado y completamente ciego a la causa de su dolor.

En eso llego Lat, el hermano de Tia, que desconcertado vio como Takeshi se quedaba confundido y Diancie se iba molesta.

\- ¿de qué me perdí? – preguntó inocentemente.

\- No lo sé, yo también quiero saber – dijo Takeshi, no entendía a Diancie.

Diancie pasó toda la clase ignorando a Takeshi. Y Takeshi haciéndole caso a internet porque lamentablemente sus legendarios amigos, no tenían ni idea, decidió esperar a que ella se calmara para poder hablar con ella y arreglar las cosas, ahora más que nunca la necesitaba ella la única que se comunicaba con Kirlia a además de él.

En la clase de Introducción a la mega-evolución, las cosas se pusieron incomodas, esa clase solo la tomaban Diancie Takeshi, Lat y Tia, los demás tomaban otras clases, como Phione y Silver, el Lugia, que tomaban oceanografía, o Gen el Genesect que tomaba tipología de insectos, o Keldeo que tomaba clases de esgrima. La presencia de los hermanos Eón la verdad no ayudaba mucho, en especial cuando se les mando a escribir en parejas un ensayo sobre el origenmitico de la mega-evolución, y claro el profesor mando a Lat y Tia a hacerlo juntos, por lo cual Takeshi tendría que hablar con Diancie, mirado constantemente por miradas llenas de odio de parte de Tia, que al parecer sabía algo que él ignoraba; y también tendría que lidiar con la frialdad de Diancie, pues ella ya evitaba hablarle, incluso el contacto visual.

Diancie se sentía mal, no debería estar tratando así a Takeshi, no era su culpa, ella se presento como una amiga, y ahora lo estaba pagando. Al final de la clase se disculparía y daría un explicación tonta para no tener que confesar sus sentimientos, lo haría a pesar de que Tia la regañara por ser tan buena con Takeshi.

Al final de la hora, todos los alumnos del programa volvieron a la estancia, esa elegante sala con sofás y mesitas como para beber café donde los alumnos del programa especial pasaban sus ratos libres.

En eso se activo el elevador, y de él descendió el directo Raichu, el cual tenía el rostro tranquilo, pero detrás de él, entro un pokemon de aspecto algo desconcertante, cuatro brazos largos de color rojo y azul que se enroscaban formando solamente un par, su cuerpo tenía forma de estrella apartando eso, sus ojos fríos, y el aspecto de androide y mutante, no ayudaban.

\- Diancie, ven por favor – la llamó el director. Diancie por su amabilidad y buenos modos era constantemente llamada por el director para acompañar a los recién llegados, así que no le sorprendió, pero eso frustro un poco sus planes de disculparse con Takeshi.

\- Es bueno verlo de vuelta señor – dijo Diancie al acercarse al director y al recién llegado que acaparaba las vistas curiosas de los demás legendarios jóvenes.

\- Bien Diancie, ya sé que eres buena en esto, él es Deoxys-2, la verdad su padre, me llamo recién a media mañana confirmando su asistencia, por eso nadie fue avisado, de cualquier modo desde ahora será su nuevo compañero, que se sienta bienvenido, yo sé que eres la mejor para esto – le indico el director.

\- Sí – afirmo Diancie.

\- yo regreso a la escuela regular, nos vemos, espero que hagan sentir bienvenido a Deoxys – dijo el Director Raichu en lo que iba de camino de regreso al elevador.

Diancie miro a este individuo, su mirada parecía carente de toda emoción, pero Diancie hizo exactamente lo que hizo cuando Keldeo, Gen, y Takeshi llegaron al programa, ofrecer una sonrisa calida. Con ver este gesto el recien llegado ablando la mirada.

\- Hola yo soy Diancie, bienvenido al programa de educación especial para legendarios – diancie le dio la bienvenida.

\- yo soy Deoxyribonucleic acid mutacion 2 – dijo nervioso ese chico pero su voz era agradable así que Diancie rio un poco y con un gesto de amabilidad.

\- ese nombre es muy largo, y Deoxys-2 también es largo, ¿quieres que te digamos de otro modo? – planteo Diancie.

\- Oxy, está bien – dijo sintiéndose más cómodo.

\- Oxy, ese me gusta, vamos, voy a presentarle al resto, no seas tímido, aquí todos somos un poco extraños, pero eso es lo normal somos únicos, seguro terminaras siendo amigo de todos, son muy buenos pokemons – aseguro Diancie.

\- aun no sé si estoy preparado, nunca he hablado con otras formas de vida además del director y mi progenitor – confeso Oxy.

\- está bien, descuida, a todos nos paso – dijo Diancie dándole valor a Oxy.

Finalmente Diancie logro presentarles a todos al recién llegado. Oxy por alguna razón, no logro abrirse con la misma facilidad que otros, siguió tímido por un buen rato, de hecho parecía solo confiar en Diancie, y no lo podían culpar, la primera impresión que tuvo no fue buena. Lat y Tia sabían del padre de Oxy, que de hecho tuvo serios conflictos con Rayquaza por invadir su espacio en la ionosfera. A Phione se le escapo un gemido de terror al verlo, y claro que se sentía mal por haberlo incomodad, pero la imagen de este pokemon era algo intimidante para ella. Y para Takeshi fue raro, él ya no era la novedad, y lo peor, al parecer este nuevo compañero de clases no estaba dispuesto a separarse de Diancie.

La única clase que no tomó junto a Diancie ese día, fue Genética avanzada, la cual al parecer llevaría con Gen y Takeshi. Y claro, ahí tomó desprevenido al profesor por su amplio conocimiento de genética, tanto que dejaba un poco atrás a sus compañeros, los cuales normalmente se peleaban a muerte por ser los mejores en la clase.

Takeshi estaba arto de no poder acercase a Diancie, Oxy parecía querer acapararla, pero la salida le daría una oportunidad de acercarse a Diancie la cual parecía estar mejor y poder hablar con ella, pero su celular sonó.

Takeshi reviso lo que decía solo porque estaba algo preocupado por lo de Kirlia. "Quiero una foto de tu rostro" decía el mensaje, de forma fría, sin saludo, sin caritas, solo una petición clara, y para Takeshi, imposible de cumplir. "Me da vergüenza" respondió Takeshi esperando a que eso bastara.

"No puedo confiar en ti si no sé en realidad quien eres, te esperare por algun tiempo, a que decidas mostrar la cara, pero no será por siempre, por ahora, hasta que pueda verte, no volveré a responderte, y no intentes mandarme un fotomontaje, sabré que es falso" decía este mensaje.

Takeshi no podía creerlo, en otras palabras, se había acabado, a menos que él enviara una foto de su rostro. Eso lo dejo distraído, y Diancie para entonces ya se había ido.

Esa tarde Diancie se sintió rara, media mañana con Oxy había sido suficiente para olvidarse por el momento de Takeshi, pero claro, Oxy solo era el recién llegado, y ahora que no estaba con ella temeroso, a su mente volvía lo de Takeshi.

Diancie decidió revisar si Takeshi estaba conectado a Pokebook para hablar con él, pero no lo estaba, y se encontró con que Kirlia si lo estaba, y como había pasado el domingo, le habló.

"Hola" y Diancie envió otro "Hola". "perdón que sea así, pero un amigo me hizo dudar por mi seguridad, quiero preguntarte, por qué tu foto de perfil también es un montaje?" pregunto Kirlia.

Diancie entro en pánico, y no respondió, no sabía que podría decir "eres Takeshi con otra cuanta fingiendo ser una chica?" interrogo directamente con otro mensaje. Diancie entonces pensó en algo simple, llamo a una de sus guardianas, los Carbink al hablar no movían la boca, así que la puso frente a la cámara Web, le solicito a Kirlia una sesión de video Chad, y le indico a su guarda que hiciera play back con lo que Diancie respondiera, y que le siguiera la corriente a la chica en lo que cargaba.

Diancie oculta a un lado vio en la pantalla a esa tal Kirlia.

\- Hola Diana – la saludo, pues eso nombre era el de la cuenta de Diancie.

\- Hola – saludo Diancie y la guardia hizo un buen trabajo al hacer el play back.

En eso alguien irrumpió en la imagen de la pantalla. Era Frogadier.

\- perdón que me meta, pero para asegurarnos que se usted y no un truco o un video, ya que los carbinks hablan sin mover la boca, salte tres veces para confirmar que esto es real – pidió.

Diancie lo reconoció de las fotos, ese pokemon era de cuidado, estaba descubriendo las falsas identidades de los chicos del programa, y eso no solo ponía en problemas a Takeshi, sino a todos.

La guardia de Diancie cumplió la orden.

\- muy bien, ahora podemos confiar – dijo Frogadier.

\- lamento mucho esto, pero debes entender que solo no quise mostrar una foto mía, es de una amiga que, bueno, todos dicen que los Carbink nos vemos iguales, así que era como un juego, Takeshi la edito – mintió Diancie.

\- sí, pero es raro y sospechoso, aunque supongo que no podre saber la verdad, si Takeshi no me envía una verdadera foto de él con su deformidad, no podre confiar en él, y bueno, tendre que dejarlo – dijo Kirlia con pena.

\- Lo primero es la seguridad, como sabemos que no es un adulto buscando niñas inocentes para secuestrarlas y vender sus órganos en el mercado negro – dijo Frogadier.

\- Frogadier, basta, no viene al caso, de todos modos, creo que esto se acabó – dijo Kirlia triste.

\- ah – dudo kirlia no sabía que decir.

\- descuida, no es tu culpa, tú me mostraste tu rostro, si en verdad eres amiga de Takeshi, dile que esto me duele, pero no puedo seguir así – se lamento Kirlia.

\- No llores nueva amiga Kirlia, se me parte el corazón – se preocupo Frogadier al verla tan triste.

\- se lo diré – dijo Diancie – creo que mejor detenemos la charla por hoy, adiós – se despido y le indico a la guardiana que se acercará al teclado y cerrara sesión con varios gestos raros.

Diancie no pudo haber terminado más estresada, aquello iba de mal en peor, no solo por sus sentimientos por Takeshi, no por Takeshi o Kirlia, sino por ese Frogadier, que sin mala intención estaba muy cerca de descubrir un secreto que de ser revelado arruinaría el programa para siempre, adiós al único contacto con el mundo que todos los legendarios jóvenes del programa.

Al día siguiente, Diancie llego algo tarde a clases se quedo dormida porque en la noche no pudo dormir, pensando en que rayos hacer. Pero que podía hacer llego justo a tiempo para entrar a clases, y la primera clase del día, "literatura legendaria", que todos llevaban, pero al entrar al salón, algo llamo la atención de todos. Una par de rosas con una nota.

Phione se acerco hasta ese presente, leyó la nota y saltoneando bastante contenta, le llevo las rosas a Diancie.

\- felicidades Diancie, tienes un admirador – le dijo Phione contenta.

Diancie no pudo evitar sonrojarse tomando con cuidado ese par de flores. Tia no parecía muy contenta, y Takeshi sintió que una espina se le clavaba en el corazón por una razón.

La tarjeta de esas flores decía "Eres un hermoso diamante, nunca lo olvides". La maestra no demoro en entrar. Diancie se fue a sentar a pesar de que todos estaban muy sorprendidos por aquello, no dijo nada, solo se mantenía sonriendo conmovida, claro que ya sabía que las cosas no dejarían de complicarse, aunque había algo en todo aquello que le decía que algo bueno iba a pasar. Diancie sabía que no era una broma, descarto rápidamente a todos los chicos de su clase, como el autor de tal regalo, a todos, menos a uno… (Esta historia continuara).

**NOTA:… Como dije desde la próxima comenzamos el libro 4, descuiden, verán tanto iniciales como otros pokemons cuyas historias fueron narradas y también algunos nuevos personajes.**

**Pasando a otras cosas… (Necesito ayuda)… Hace un tiempo un usuario me recordó que el 23 de abril se cumplía un año desde la primera vez que publique esta historia,l a verdad nunca me imagine llegar al año, y me alegra bastante quiero hacer algo especial pero no se me ocurre nada u.u , y hasta se me ocurrió hacer un CD drama, pero claro que eso es demasiado, así que me encomiendo a la voluntad general de mis lectores, a ver si alguien me da una sugerencia para celebrar el aniversario del fic…**

**Comenten, ¿qué les pareció la historia? Nos leemos luego y perdón por esta nota larguísima.**

**Por otra parte subiré arena roja entre mañana y el jueves.**


	51. Chicas Nuevas (parte 1)

**NOTA: ¡Hola a todos! Antes de que comiencen con la historia deben saber que esta historia a diferencia de las otras, se sobrepone espaciotemporalmente con la anterior, es decir, que es lo que ocurre en otro lugar (casi) al mismo tiempo que la anterior, ya saben, primer día de clases de un nuevo semestre…. Ahora con ustedes la historia semanal.**

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 4: De Cosas Raras y Típicas**

CHICAS NUEVAS (parte 1)

Amanecía aquel lunes como tantos otros, pero no sería un típico lunes, porque algo que bien podría ser un signo del apocalipsis, o señal de alarma, ocurrió. La madre de Wartortle fue hacia la habitación de su cría para despertarlo, era el primer día de clases de un nuevo semestre y después de una semana de vacaciones, seguro que sacarlo de su cama seria una hazaña; pero no ese día.

Wartortle no estaba en su cuarto, estaba en el baño, su madre no podía creer que se hubiese despertado tan temprano y por él mismo, y se asombro aun más cuando lo vio salir del baño, perfectamente aseado, incluso se había puesto la loción de su padre.

\- Wartortle ¿estás bien, hijo? – dudó su madre aun sin poder creerlo.

\- claro que sí, mejor que nunca mamá – respondió confiado.

\- muy bien, iré a preparar el desayuno – dijo su mamá aun extrañada sin duda algo le ocurría a su hijo, pero si se despertaba temprano no podía ser tan malo, ¿verdad?.

Una vez a solas en su cuarto Wartortle se acicalaba frente al espejo, aunque en realidad no lograba nada, lucia exactamente igual, pero al menos ganaba confianza.

\- Warly, prepárate para encontrar al amor de tu vida – dijo muy seguro y confiado.

Aquello marcaba el inicio de algo que seguramente irritaría a muchos, sobre todo a la única chica para la cual Wartortle tenía ojos.

Wartortle llego temprano a la escuela, y se sentó en un lugar estratégico para recibirla, cerca de la puerta, pero no adelante, pues a nadie le gustaba sentarse adelante, dejando su mochila en el asiento al lado suyo para evitar que otro inicial se sentase ahí, lo tenía todo planeado.

El salón donde se llevaban a cabo las clases de Instrucción para Iniciales, era en un salón regular, y siempre sobraban varios puestos, aun así Wartortle esperaba que Warly llegara a sentarse a su lado, y tenía un arma secreta, solo debía usarla a su favor.

Cuando Grotle entro en el salón y vio a Wartortle ahí sentado y guardando un asiento lo saludo, bueno lo paso por alto y saludo.

\- Hola Wartortle – dijo Grotle.

\- Hola Grotle – respondió el tipo agua feliz de ver a alguien – oye ¿ya llego Braixen? – preguntó.

\- no que yo sepa – respondió ahora sí intrigado Grotle - ¿por qué te interesa? – cuestionó.

\- Ah, nada, es solo que tengo grandes planes – presumió Wartortle.

\- ¿tiene que ver con la chica nueva? – adivino Grotle.

\- ¡¿Cómo lo supiste?! – se asombro Wartortle.

\- Bueno, desde la primera vez Warly se intereso por Braixen por lo de garricura de Charmeleon, y hasta donde sé, ella te ha evitado, así que usaras a Braixen de carnada, además es primer día de clases y creo que lo único que podría emocionarte, es la llegada de Warly – explico Grotle pacientemente dejando su mochila.

\- ¿por qué últimamente todos se les da por ponerse detectivescos? – se quejo Wartortle.

\- no sé, no lo había notado – dijo Grotle tranquilamente, saliendo del salón.

Wartortle tuvo la tentación de salir también pues estaba ahí muy solito, y seguramente se encontraría con alguien fuera, pero debía asegurarse de que plan no fallará, así que ahí permaneció y vio como llegaban poco a poco algunos iniciales, cuando llego Devi, entro junto con Dewott. Y después de notar la presencia de Wartortle, saludar, que Wartortle recordará que Devi también iba a ser su compañera, que también había terminado con Marshtomp, y que Wartortle comenzará a restarles importancia.

-… ¿Cuál es la mochila de Marshtomp? – pregunto Devi.

\- no la veo, pero siéntate por aquí, ahí está el bolso de Servine – le indico Dewott.

Las cosas se habían complicado para Devi, terminar con su novio previo a comenzar a asistir a la misma escuela, mala idea, y sentarse durante el primer día cerca del chico que le gustaba en primaria, aun peor, que su hermano odiara (nuevamente) a su ex porque había dicho que otra chica era "sexy" previo al rompimiento. Pero el golpe de gracia estaba punto de venir para convertir aquello en una receta para el desastre.

Devi conocía de antes a todos los iniciales, aun así se sentía extraña de ser la chica nueva, y claro estaba feliz de no ser la única, pero sería incomodo estar en la misma clase que su hermano, sin mencionar a los otros dos fulanos con los que tenía problemas emocionales sin resolver. Devi estaba ahí un poco nerviosa en compañía de Servine y Bayleef, que deseaban enterarse sobre los detalles de su reciente rompimiento.

\- … Y era solo incomodo, además, creo que demore mucho en darme cuenta de que Marshtomp quería una novia linda genérica, no me quería a mí – trato de explicar Devi.

\- eso se llama ser insensible, pero aun así es triste que terminaran – comento Servine.

\- cierto, tuviste tantos problemas con tu hermano por eso, él lucho por ti, y nada al final – dijo Bayleef.

\- descuiden, creo que es lo mejor, lo único malo es que ahora tendré que ir a clases con mi ex – comentó Devi poco animada, pero forzándose a sonreír.

\- ¡Devi!, ¡vaya! no esperaba verte aquí – dijo alguien entusiasmada de improviso detrás de las chicas. Las tres voltearon, y vieron a una lopunny con un vestido blanco.

\- ¿Lola? – Dudo Devi – ¿estudiaras aquí? – preguntó aun confundida, no esperaba ver a una antigua compañera.

\- ¡Sí! Supongo que llevaremos algunas clases juntas, luego me presentaras a tus amigas, nos vemos, pero fue un gusto verte – dijo Lola bastante entusiasmada por alguna razón.

Devi sonrió nerviosa y asintió.

Entonces Lola se fue. Aquello solo extraño a Devi, pero había un grupo de otros pokemons iniciales los cuales, sí que se meterían en problemas con Lola en la escuela, claro sí ella tenía buena memoria.

En ese mismo instante en otra parte de la escuela.

-… por cierto ¿Dónde está Wartortle? Ya casi suena el timbre – pregunto Braixen, que iba caminando junto a Charmeleon, Ivysaur y Frogadier, al notar la ausencia del inicial de agua de Kanto.

\- No lo sé, no lo vimos, espero que no llegue tarde – respondió Ivysaur.

Y todos haciendo caso al reloj, se dirigieron al salón, y ahí estaba el susodicho Wartortle que al ver al grupo, se apresuro a seguir con el plan.

\- Hola a todos, no hay tiempo, antes de que Warly llegue, ven por aquí Braixen – dijo Wartortle algo desesperado, pues la hora no mentía, las clases iban a comenzar, aun no había ni rastro de Warly, pero Wartorlte quería asegurarse de que su plan resultara.

\- Wartortle ¿qué pasa? – dudo Braixen.

\- y a los amigos se les saluda algo más decentemente – reclamo Ligeramente Ivysaur al ver la extraña actitud e Wartortle.

\- es por Warly, debo asegurarme de que se siente a mi lado, es parte de mi plan, debo conquistarla, vamos Braixen, yo sé que eres una romántica, apóyame, si tu sientas por aquí, ella se sentará a mi lado – pidió Wartortle.

\- ahora sí enloqueciste – lo encaró Charmeleon irritado.

\- oye, un macho enamorado tiene que hacer lo que un macho enamorado tiene que hacer – proclamo Wartortle.

\- lo siento, pero ya te rechace, y cualquier cosa que hagas no me hará cambiar de opinión – dijo una voz femenina poco conocida, era Warly la cual acababa de entrar al salón, puso su mochila en una capeta de adelante, muy alejada de Wartortle – por cierto hola a todos – dijo sentándose bastante tranquila.

Wartortle miro a Warly, sentía que el corazón se le arrugaba poquito a poco, y se dejo caer en su silla, y aun peor, Warly lo dijo sin anestesia, de frente, cruel y cruda; y ahora esbozaba una leve sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

\- Por Arceus, que directa – se asombro Braixen.

Frogadier se escondió detrás de Charmeleon.

\- le tengo miedo a esa hembra – susurró Frogadier una vez oculto.

\- no es para tanto – trato de calmarlo Charmeleon

Ninguno de los presentes, salvo por Wartortle, había hablado con ella más de una vez, y de cierto modo, ella era un enigma para todos. En silencio el resto de iniciales presentes se sentaron, claro que Wartortle permaneció ahí aun después de un rechazo tan directo, con una expresión bastante triste.

Al poco rato Quilava y Croconaw llegaron. Croconaw miro hacia Warly, luego hacia Wartortle, luego hacia Warly, y después a Wartortle, y luego hacia Warly…

\- ¿Croconaw, qué haces? – le preguntó Quilava.

\- busco diferencias entre los dos wartortle para no confundirme – confeso Croconaw.

Warly lo ignoro, Wartotle solo reposo la cabeza en el escritorio, seguía en shock por el rechazo.

\- ahora que lo pienso, ¿de qué nos perdimos? – preguntó Quilava en voz alta.

\- Sí, ¿por qué la cara de Wartortle da tanta pena? ¿Qué le hicieron? – cuestionó Croconaw.

\- Rechace a Wartortle, eso es todo – anuncio Warly con esa cara de satisfacción que seguía destrozándole el corazón a Wartortle.

\- miedito – susurró Frogadier por lo bajo.

\- oookey – dijo Quilava incomodo y dudoso, algo no iba bien ahí.

Entre la incomodidad por la actitud de Warly, el dolor de Wartortle y el miedo de Frogadier, se escucho un grito en tono de presentador de television.

\- ¡HOLIWIS GENTE! YA LLEGO POR QUIEN LLORABAN – se auto-anunció Monferno que llegaba al salón seguido de Prinplup y Grotle.

\- No exageres – le sugirió Grotle algo tarde y avergonzado.

\- déjalo Grotle, no hay caso – se resigno Prinplup también avergonzado, Monferno exagero con esa entrada.

Pero el ruido que ellos hacían, era el único sonido que llenaba el salón entonces, notaron la incomodidad que ya estaba turbia en el ambiente, normalmente todos se reunirían en pequeños grupos a conversar y tontear, pero ahora, simplemente el silencio reinaba el salón. El resto de las chicas no tardaron en llegar, pero el silencio no se detenía, aunque ahora se escuchaba un leve cuchicheo por parte de las chicas y Monferno, que acababan de enterarse por Braixen del rechazo que acababa de acontecer.

Gracias al cuchicheo de las chicas, el ambiente mejoro, incluso Ivysaur se acerco a Wartortle para prestarle algo de apoyo, lo mismo Charmeleon. Quilladin llego a clase y se puso a hablar con Frogadier. Braixen se unió a las demás chicas para comenzar a hablar, Croconaw comenzaba a tontear con Monferno, mientras Grotle, Prinplup y Quilava se reían de aquello. Por fin parecía que esa extraña incomodidad se disipaba a pesar de la presencia de Warly.

Pero cuando llegaron los iniciales de Hoenn, la incomodidad reapareció. Devi cruzo por accidente la mirada con Marshtomp, luego volteo la cara queriendo ignorarlo, quizá ese gesto hubiera pasado desapercibido si es que Marshtomp no se hubiera quedo ahí quieto como estatua con ojos suplicantes mirando de su ex. Las chicas lo notaron y se quedaron mirándolo en silencio preguntándose "¿qué va hacer?".

\- Esto no es bueno – comento Combusken mientras ya se notaba que Marshtomp estaba a punto de hablar. Grovyle lo detuvo, pero ese gesto no le agrado a Servine.

Era la primera vez que ambos se daban cuenta, que ambos estaban en bandos opuestos con respecto a Devi y Marshtomp.

No siendo suficiente esto, cuando Pignite y Dewott entraron al salón unos segundos antes de que sonara el timbre, Dewott le gruño a Marhtomp en un infantil intento de demostrarle que su odio hacia él había vuelto.

Una vez que llego el profesor, las clases tomaron su rumbo de siempre, pero esa incomodidad siguió presente.

Warly no hablo con ninguno de los iniciales, de hecho parecía no tener entusiasmo en unírseles. Y el pobre Wartortle seguía con el corazón roto. Una vez en el almuerzo, Wartortle no pudo evitar estancarse en el tema.

\- …¿por qué? – se quejaba Wartortle de nuevo con el universo.

\- No lo sé Wartortle, pero me parece que ella no te conviene, has visto como actúa, es cruel – le dijo Ivysaur ya un poco cansado del lloriqueo.

\- pero, ¿qué tengo de malo? – cuestiono Wartortle

\- desde siempre no le agradabas, sin mencionar que con este asunto enloqueciste un poco, y has estado acosándola, seguro se hizo malas ideas sobre ti – dijo Charmeleon tratando de no decir nada que pudiera herir a Wartortle.

\- no puede ser que aun la ame – lloriqueo un poco Wartortle.

\- Wartortle, cálmate, hay varias chicas en la escuela que aceptarían estar contigo, no exageres – trato de animarlo Ivysaur.

\- Pero no me interesan ellas, solo quiero a Warly – se lamento Wartortle.

Ivysaur y Charmeleon se miraron, ese sería un largo almuerzo…

Quilladin en ese momento almorzaba con Liligant, y dado que Frogadier se sentía algo culpable por haberles arruinado el momento más de 36 veces durante el corto tiempo que llevaban saliendo, disidió darles espacio. Unaque andaba preocupado, la unión de los iniciales era algo nuevo y genial, tenía 17 amigos unidos y dispuestos a ayudarse entre ellos, pero ahora estaban dividiéndose, ya no era lo mismo desde la mañana. Frogadier buscaba causas, y no pudo evitar culpar a las nuevas del grupo "Warly y Devi".

\- ¿Frogadier te encuentras bien? – le pregunto una dulce voz, que le era familiar, Kirlia estaba a su lado preocupada.

\- perdóneme señorita Kirlia, no la vi – se disculpo Frogadier al verla.

\- Ya te dije que solo me dijeras Kirlia, pero dime ¿algo te pasa? – siguió preguntándole.

\- los iniciales de nuevo se están desuniendo y eso me pone triste – respondió Frogadier lamentándose – pero usted no tendría que preocuparse.

\- Si me preocupo, somos amigos – dijo Kirlia.

\- ¿somos amigos? – dudo Frogadier.

\- pues sí, me has ayudado con lo de Takeshi, y te considero mi amigo – dijo Kirlia extrañada.

\- muchas gracias amiga Kirlia – agradeció Frogadier, se sentía mejor, lo animaba la idea de tener más amigos que se preocuparan por él, pero no quería perder a los viejos…

Devi ya se sentía bastante mal por lo incomodo que fue en la mañana, no quería que Dewott le gruñera a Marshtomp, y tampoco que Marshtomp estuviera así, pero no quería volver con Marshtomp, tampoco quería que esas chicas se pusieran de su lado como si de una pelea se tratara, sin mencionar que quizá eran imaginaciones suyas, pero Pignite la miraba, y dado sus antiguos sentimientos por él, eso la aterraba, así que prefirió quedarse sola durante el descanso.

Mientras tanto Braixen, se ponía algo renuente a la propuesta que Bayleef dio hacia unos segundos.

\- … No lo sé, hay algo que no me gusta de ella – dijo Braixen.

\- a nadie le gusta estar solo durante el primer día, y que rechazara a Wartortle no es la gran cosa, él la estaba acosando, quizá solo era precavida – dijo Bayleef que había sugerido que se acercaran a Warly.

\- Siento honesta, ella me da curiosidad, pero a la vez, creo que hay algo malo en ella, se nota que no es tímida, pero no ha hablado con nadie, excepto para rechazar a Wartortle – señalo Servine.

La duda siguió en el aire, un poco más. Más tarde, cuando ya iban todos de vuelta a clases. Quilladin había visto algo interesante y no pudo evitar querer preguntarle a Frogadier al respecto.

\- oye, ¿qué hacían tu y Kirlia? – pregunto de frente Quilladin entusiasmado.

\- mi nueva amiga Kirlia y yo estábamos conversando, se preocupo por mi porque estaba triste debido a que esas intrusas iniciales de tipo agua féminas, están destruyendo el equilibrio de nuestra unión – explico Frogadier.

\- no creo que debas llamar a esas chicas intrusas, sé que hoy las cosas se pusieron un poco raras, pero luego esto se calmará, es parte de la adolescencia, hay peleas entre amigos y momentos donde no todos se llevan bien pero te lo aseguro, esto se solucionara fácilmente – sugirió y explico Quilladin.

\- sí, pero me preocupa, nunca tuve tantos amigos como ahora, y no me gusta que se separen, ya sabes que algo muy genial tener amigos, cuando en el pasado tuviste muy pocos – dijo Frogadier entristecido – pero Kirlia dijo que los amigos si son amigos de verdad no se desunen, y ya que tú me dices algo parecido supongo que volveremos a estar unidos – recupero un poco el ánimo.

\- me parece que le gustas a Kirlia – dijo Quilladin, ya no lo resistía, no es que no le importará los miedos de Frogadier, pero la idea de que Frogadier encontrara naturalmente a una hembra capaz de soportar sus peculiaridades entusiasmaba a Quilladin.

\- no, ella tiene una relación a distancia, aunque creo que puede terminar dado que el susodicho, en realidad hasta ahora no ha mostrado la cara, además, no es adecuado que una chica invite a su morada a un pretendiente, si a penas se conocen, y ella me invito para un interrogatorio, así que no creo que me considere un pretendiente – aclaro Frogadier.

\- de acuerdo, pero ¿te gusta ti? – siguió insistiendo Quilladin.

\- es mi amiga, no entiendo porque insistes, nuestra relación es 100% amical – aclaro Frogadier.

Quilladin suspiro, simplemente no, aun Frogadier no tenía hormonas.

Quilladin se despido de su amigo, y tranquilo se fue hacia el invernadero para clase de herbolaria. Al llegar espera a ver a sus amigos con los humos más calmados, pero se equivoco.

A un lado de la clase Grovyle y Servine estaban peleándose, sus griteríos eran espantosos, de hecho era difícil siquiera distinguir que decían, solo era posible escuchar palabras sueltas como "idiota" "culpa" "despreciable" "amigo" e "inodoro".

Quilladin asustado se fue hacia el otro lado donde Ivysaur y Bayleef se tapaban los oídos.

\- ¿qué les pasa a esos dos? – preguntó Quilladin.

\- Grovyle le pidió a Servine que intentara hacer que Devi cambiara de opinión para que vuelva con Marshtomp, y a Servine no le gusto porque Marshtomp en realidad no quiere a Devi – explico Bayleef.

\- luego comenzaron a gritarse, y no han parado – agrego Ivysaur.

Quilladin descontento miro a los enamorados a punto de sacarse los ojos. "Quizá Frogadier no estaba exagerando" pensó.

Marshtomp era el único inicial a parte de Dewott que conocía la identidad exacta de la Lopunny a la que Dewott beso en la noche del desmadre. Y Dado que Devi ignoraba las circunstancias que la hacían peligrosa y lo pasó por alto, ninguno de los chicos pudo dar la voz de alerta.

Y es así que Marshtomp algo decaído iba camino a clases mirando de un lado a otro. Cuando vio una multitud reunida, alguien gritaba "Pelea de chicas".

Marshtomp por curiosos se acerco y casi tiene un infarto, Lola estaba ahí peleándose, tirando de las orejas de Lopunny, (la de que estaba desde antes en la escuela), que a la vez también alaba de sus orejas. Marshtomp no supo qué hacer las cosas se complicaban… (Esta historia continuará)

**NOTA: Ok, vamos al grano, para celebrar el aniversario, básicamente todos me sugirieron que haga un especial, así que lo haré, lo publicaré el 23, aunque aun no tenga una idea concreta, por ahora no debo tocar la trama de los legendarios, esa parte ya está planeada, pero prometo que será ¡EPICO!, y por si no quedaba claro también subiré la historia regular el próximo Martes. **

**Cualquier sugerencia, en comentarios o por PM. Gracias por leer esta historia, que por ustedes esta historia llego tan lejos… **

**PD: creo que actualizaré arena roja los viernes, me falta tiempo para eso también. Nos leemos luego **


	52. Chicas Nuevas (parte 2)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 4: De Cosas Raras y Típicas**

CHICAS NUEVAS (parte 2)

En ninguna escuela un par de alumnos pueden andar por lo pasillos agarrándose a golpes, o peleando de cualquier modo. Y aquella pelea que tenía a algunos chicos bien entretenidos, entre dos lopunny hembras, tuvo que acabar con la presencia del profesor Slaking que iba ahí de camino a sus clases. Una vez que las dos chicas fueron llevadas a oficina del encargado en problemas de conducta, bueno simplemente no ocurrió la gran cosa.

Una era una nueva alumna, en realidad a pesar de haberse jalado sin piedad sus sensibles orejas el daño no fue muy grave, y la otra nunca tuvo antes problemas de comportamiento, así que se decido que a ambas se las dejaría ir con una advertencia, y algunas horas extra de servicio comunitario.

Lola estaba frustrada, tuvo un pésimo primer día, y antes estaba tan entusiasma. Toda una vida en escuelas de señoritas, le hacía tanta ilusión por fin ir a una escuela con chicos, y a suerte la media beca que tenía en su escuela le fue retirada como a muchas otras alumnas, y aunque su actitud quizá lo ocultase ella era una muy buena alumna. Pero había tenido problemas con los chicos en el pasado, su primer amor resulto ser un superficial idiota que le rompió el corazón sin siquiera enterarse de los sentimiento de Lola; su primer novio, resultaba que la engañaba, luego comenzó a ir a fiestas en diversos lugares buscando a alguien a quien amar y termino conociendo a cada caso clínico, chico indiferente o idiota, que se acercaban por su aspecto. En una de esas ocasiones fue a una fiesta que resulto ser una trampa para chicas ingenuas, y si no hubiera sido por las extrañas amigas de Devi, quizá hubiera sufrido otra decepción, esa misma noche algo más tarde, como queriendo no darse por vencida se atrevió a entrar a un karaoke donde un grupo de chicos de su edad cantaban haciendo el ridículo, uno de ellos se atrevió a besarla, y ella lo pateo. Esos eventos hicieron que se replantease las causas de su fracaso, y concluyo que era porque no convivía con ningún chico lo suficiente, entonces una escuela mixta era una mejor opción ¿verdad?

Pues no, Lola llego a la escuela dándose cuenta que si bien los chicos la miraban, inmediatamente la pasaban por alto, al inicio era bueno, pero claro, eso significaba que salo era una chica más en esa escuela. Por descuido se enfoco más en los chicos que en buscar alguna amiga con quien andar, cosa que de hecho era fundamental para no quedarse sola, pero se le fue, quedando como una coqueta, y eso no era bueno. Los idiotas de nuevo se le acercaron, entonces se dio cuenta de su error. Quiso ir con Devi, pero ella desapareció en el almuerzo, y ahí paso lo peor. Un chico se acerco a ella de modo tierno, y le dio un obsequio, ella se entusiasmo un poco, tanto que olvido pensar en las causas. Para luego escuchar a otra Lopunny por atrás reclamándole por acercarse a SU novio. El pobre Lucario las confundió, pero una celosa Lopunny ataco a Lola y esta se defendió, olvidándose de dar explicaciones, terminaron casi castigadas, lo cual probablemente fue el mejor golpe de suerte del día para Lola.

Lola en solitario iba caminando a su siguiente clase, avergonzada de preguntarle a alguien donde rayos quedaba el salón "D", sin número ni nada, solo así. Cuando alguien se le acerco, y por bendición de Arceus, era alguien conocido que no parecía tener ganas de atacarla.

\- Hola Lola – saludo Marshtomp.

\- Marshtomp, me alegra verte – entonces recordó algo de lo que se había enterado hacia días – lamento mucho lo de tu rompimiento con Devi – no pudo evitar soltarlo.

\- ah… – dudo Marshtomp con una expresión triste – no importa, solo quería hablar contigo un rato, digo, no esperaba verte aquí, y… – volvió a dudar – bueno, te peleaste con Lopunny así que es extraño – completo la frase lo mejor que pudo, no podía ir ahí preguntándole ¿recuerdas quien fue el pokemon que te beso la noche que fuiste a un karaoke?

\- fue horrible, me dijo que era una sinvergüenza como machos, y luego yo le dije que era un Lopunny genérica sin gracia, y luego se atrevió a tocar mis orejas – se quejo, no pudo evitarlo, estaba muy frustrada.

\- que feo, pero descuida, te ira mejor, seguro que te consigues un grupo de amigas – la animo Marshtommp sin tener la oportunidad de sacarle algo de información, no era exactamente alguien bueno para averiguar cosas.

\- eso espero, oye Marstomp ¿sabes dónde queda la clase "D"? digo no tiene número ni nada y no tengo idea – pregunto Lola.

\- Claro, se refiere a la D de Dojo, queda en uno de los patios, por eso no tiene numero, si quieres yo te llevo – se ofreció Marshtomp viendo una oportunidad de prolongar una conversación para sacarle información.

\- sí por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor – pidió Lola recobrando el entusiasmo.

Fue un recorrido incomodo, en cuanto más Marshtomp trataba de insistir en tratar de establecer una conversación, ella desviaba el tema, obligándolo a responder preguntas como "¿tengo algo de malo?" "¿Por qué solo los idiotas se me acercan?" "¿Quién te parece más bonita Lopunny o yo?"… hasta llegar a la peor de todas "¿por qué terminaron tu y Devi?".

Marshtomp no se sentía en la capacidad de responder ninguna de esas preguntas, él aun queria regresar con Devi, y las causas no le quedaban claras. En especial porque según Dewott, Marshtomp veía sexy a cualquier cosa que pudiera usar falda, y citando ejemplos, bueno Marshtomp admitió que "Azul" que en realidad para no ser una chica, era sexy, cosa que causo algunos comentarios desagradables entre los que lo escucharon; y en uno de los videos del desmadre, él decía que Pingite era Sexy, y eso llevo a su cuñado a afirmar que era un pervertido, así que su charla con Lola de camino al Dojo solo lo hizo sentir culpable.

Por otra parte en la piscina de la escuela, Wartortle seguía deprimido por el asunto de Warly y su directo y matador rechazo. Suspiraba en lo que Croconaw y Frogadier, trataban de consolarlo cosa que no salía muy bien.

\- …No debes llorar por una chica, sino las chicas se aprovechan y peor una como Warly que es mala – trataba de animar Croconaw.

\- Eso sin mencionar que Warly es una destroza amistades aterradora, y por lo que veo poco sociable, que con su ponzoña ha aportado desunión a nuestro grupo, hasta tu mereces algo mejor – decía Frogadier.

\- ¿qué es "Ponsoca"? – pregunto Croconaw.

\- Ponzoña, no "Ponsoca" amigo Croconaw deberías lavarte las orejas, y significa veneno – aclaro Frogadier.

\- pero los Wartortle no son tipo veneno – dijo Croconaw inocentemente – oh, perdón acabó de darme cuenta de la metáfora, que tonto – se disculpo Croconaw avergonzado.

\- descuida amigo mío no es nada que nos incomodo – dijo Frogadier

Wartortle escondió los hombros en el agua clorada, esa era la peor charla de motivación/lección de lenguaje de la historia, ahora quizá entendía la frustración de Ivysaur cuando él y Charmeleon querían ayudarlo y comenzaban a pelearse.

En eso en la piscina entro Warly, ni siquiera miro a los iniciales, eso hizo que Wartortle terminara de hundirse.

Frogadier tomo la cabeza hundida de Wartortle y lo obligo a pararse, y acto seguido, él se escondió detrás de Wartortle.

\- ella sigue dándome miedito – admito Frogadier escondido.

En eso, se vio una curiosidad, Seadra también entro a la piscina, Croconaw tuvo ganas de saludarla, pero se contuvo, seguramente por el semestre, su horario habría cambiado y ahora tenían una clase juntos.

\- pillines – susurro Frogadier al ver la reacción de Croconaw hacia Seadra, aunque no lo mencionaría, ya sabía de su secretito.

Seadra hacia Croconaw algo nerviosa y luego desvió la mirada, nadie debía saberlo.

La clase comenzó. Ejercicios de calentamiento, carreras de nado, revisión de la técnica de nado entre otras cosas, una típica clase de natación. Excepto para Wartortle, de repente empezó a cuestionarse las señales por primera vez.

Warly trabajaba en el salón de su hermana, que se dedicaba a la estética punk, con maquillaje peluquería, perforaciones y tatuajes, y de hecho Warly fuera del agua usaba un aro dorado en una de las orejas. Cuando por fin dio con el pokebook de su amada, este estaba lleno de imágenes de bandas que Wartortle no sabía que existían, posters de evento underground a los Wartortle jamás asistiría, sin mencionar que ¿de dónde había salido Warly?, no lo hizo de la escuela privada de chica, ni de la de chicos obviamente, y la otra escuela pública que había en la ciudad estaba muy lejos de la casa de ella, sería absurdo, al parecer no vivía con sus padres, esa actitud fría y cruel, y la pieza que hizo a Wartortle reaccionar, Warly al parecer había congeniado con Seadra, la chica más ruda y peligrosa que él conocía. Y hablaban, del mismo modo en el que dos chicas que se agradan, lo hacen.

\- ¿qué estas pensando Wartortle? – Pregunto Frogadier al notar su mirada perdida – espero que no en perder tu dignidad o tu vida por un hembra aterradora y cruel.

\- No lo sé, se hizo amiga de Seadra, eso puede ser bueno – opino Croconaw, le alegraba que su novia hubiese hecho una amiga, aunque estaba siendo peligrosamente honesto.

\- Ella es mucho más de lo que vi, claro, es un enigma – dijo Wartortle en voz alta desconcertando a sus amigos – podría ser …, pero parece que, claro, como no lo vi antes, debe ser por eso – seguía diciendo Wartortle.

\- creo que todos nosotros nos equivocamos con respecto a Warly, no es lo que pensamos – planteo Wartortle.

\- ¿entonces, aun te gusta? – pregunto Croconaw sin entender muy bien la idea.

\- Sí, ahora más que nunca, y no me rendiré – dijo Wartortle caminando tranquilo.

Frogadier y Croconaw vieron la tortuga de tipo agua dejar la piscina para ir a secarse a los vestidores, con varias dudas en la mente.

Al final de día, muchas cosas habían pasado, no todas ellas agradables, pero en fin, el primer día de regreso a clases después de una semana de vacaciones no es fácil.

Para el día siguiente, había cosas que arreglar. Y Marshtomp iba arriesgarse. Con cierta determinación una vez que entro al salón, se acerco a Dewott.

\- ¿qué quieres? Pervertido – pregunto Dewott molesto al ver al ex de su hermana acercarse.

\- Dewott, vengo en paz – dijo tratando de calmar a Dewott.

\- tienes 10 segundos para decirme porque me muestras tu fea cara, antes de que Servine venga a noquearte de un golpe, y no es broma, de la pelea de Servine y Grovyle, ayer él fue quien quedo malparado – amenazo Dewott.

Pignite se avergonzó de esa amenaza, le estaba diciendo que haría que una chica lo golpeara.

\- en primer lugar mi cara no es fea, y es sobre una chica a la que le hiciste algo que no debías hacer cuando, ya sabes, cantando en un lugar en el que no recordamos – insinuó Marshtomp.

\- ¿te refieres a esa ocasión que no debemos…? – planteo Dewott ahora un poco asustado.

\- exacto – respondió Marshtomp ligeramente desesperado – cierta chicas ahora está en esta escuela, sin mentir, estamos en problemas.

\- ¿qué chica? – pregunto Pignite.

\- Se llama Lola, es una compañera de Devi desde su otra escuela, y es a la que yo, ya sabes esa noche, la cafeína, me pateo – y Dewott termino riendo nervioso y avergonzado de sus actos.

\- ahora entiendes el problema, trate de hablar con ella, pero no pude averiguar nada, si te recuerda o no, pero creo que si se acuerda de esa noche – se lamento Marshtomp.

\- Ahhhhh – chillo Dewott – nadie puedo saberlo, esto es malo…

Pignite no se sentía muy en sintonía con el tema de conversación en primer lugar no sabía que habían averiguado la identidad de esa chica, y a pesar de que Dewott hacia horas parecía odiar a muerte a Marshtomp de pronto estaban charlando como un par de amigos que se ayudaban, él no solo sobraba sino se sentía culpable por los sentimientos que le tenía Devi.

Pignite salió del salón para toparse cara a cara con alguien a quien le era difícil ver a los ojos a pesar de la cercanía, Devi.

\- Hola Pignite – saludo ella algo nerviosa.

\- Hola Devi – saludo este desviando la mirada.

\- ¿por qué no estás con mi hermano? – pregunto Devi.

\- bueno, él y tu ex se están reconciliando, por causas ajenas a ti, y también ajenas a mí, así que sentía que sobraba – explico Pignite.

Devi asomo la mirada por la puerta para ver aquello.

\- más parece que están en crisis – observo la tipo agua.

\- ya sé, pero Dewott no le esta gritando "pervertido", así que creo que estarán bien – concluyo Pignite.

\- me alegra – comento Devi – no me gusta que por nuestro rompimiento se formen bandos para una batalla, es horrible en especial porque fui yo quien quiso terminar la relación, ayer me sentí culpable por la pelea de Servine y Grovyle, Grovyle solo estaba siendo un buen amigo, y Servine solo quería defenderme.

\- no es tu culpa, pero me parece que no dejaste las cosas claras para Marshtomp, no sé mucho esto pero me parece que al menos deberías darle explicaciones a Marshtomp, para que él pueda continuar, y las cosas dejen de estar tensas – aconsejo Pignite.

\- qué lindo – dijo Devi bajando la cabeza – gracias por apoyarme – agradeció y aun poco incomoda dándose cuenta de hacia dónde iba esa conversación, se retiro algo apresurada para ingresar al salón. Pignite en cambio espero un rato para que ella no se sintiera perseguida, y recién ahí volvió para asegurarse de que Dewott no entrara en pánico.

Warly entro al salón para de nuevo incomodar al grupo, pero esta vez en lugar de irse a su asiento ignorando a todos los demás iniciales.

\- me disculpo si mi comportamiento atrajo algun tipo de problema – dijo a toda la clase y luego recién se fue sentar.

Aquello desconcertó a todos, pero hizo que Wartortle sonriera.

\- me pregunto ¿qué le ocurrió a Warly? – se pregunto Quilava.

\- bueno, digamos que es bueno tener influencias en algunos pokemons – insinuó Croconaw.

\- Ah, entiendo, entonces moviste algunos hilos secretamente entre ciertas féminas para evitar esta desunión, mis respetos amigo Croconaw – felicito Frogadier apareciendo de la nada.

\- Gracias – agradeció Croconaw, quiza lo dijo con palabras complicadas, pero era exactamente lo que él había hecho.

\- no entendí – admitió Quilava extrañado.

\- Ahora que Warly es amiga de Seadra, Croconaw convenció a Seadra, su novia de hacer recapacitar a Warly – explico Frogadier.

\- no es mi novio, claro que no, como crees eso es imposible, no no no no y no lo es – trato de negarlo Croconaw.

\- Oye Frogadier ya lo descubrió, e hizo que me diera cuenta, así que no hay de qué avergonzarse Croconaw – lo animo Quilava.

\- ¿lo sabías Frogadier? – se admiro Croconaw.

\- sí, pero descuida entendemos que es tu felicidad así que no te juzgamos, y tampoco lo divulgaremos – aseguro Frogadier.

\- cierto, además no sabes qué gusto me da, aunque sea Seadra – agrego Quilava

\- okay – dijo Croconaw algo inseguro, él creía haber sido discreto, pero bueno, se alegraba de sus amigos lo apoyasen, además si nadie más se enteraba estaba bien ¿verdad?

No paso mucho antes de la clase comenzara. Aunque claro aun había algunos cúmulos de tensión en el ambiente, entre las miradas asesinas que Servine enviaba a su novio, la indiferencia desafiante de Grovyle, y la frustración que estas causaban en su chica. Sin mencionar las aun suplicantes miradas de Marshtomp hacia su ex, que Devi evitaba poniendo un libro de por medio, y Dewott que parecía no haber superado sus pequeña crisis con Lola. Sin mencionar las miradas fugases de Devi hacia el asiento de Pignite, aunque estas eran de lo más disimuladas.

Al terminar esa hora de clases, Marshtomp y Dewott fueron corriendo a buscar a Lola, debían saber de una vez por todas cuanto recordaba del incidente del desmadre, ella podía exponer a todos los iniciales, y obviamente nadie quería eso, no solo quedarían como idiotas, sino perderían cada gramo de dignidad que aun les quedaba, y como bono, bueno seguro a las chicas no les gustaría enterarse de aquello.

Y la encontraron cuando salía de clases, ya no iba vestida como el día anterior, había optado por algo más discreto. Dewott se quedo mirando desde una esquina esperando a que Marshtomp lo lograra.

\- He Lola ¿Cómo estás? – la saludo.

\- Hola Marshtomp ¿sucede algo? – pregunto ella tranquila.

\- nada ¿por qué lo preguntas? – trato de disimular Marshtomp, pero, simplemente no era Quilava.

\- bueno has estado atento con migo y si no supiera que aun estas triste por lo de Devi, me atrevería a pensar que te gusto – comentó ella algo avergonzada.

Lola manejaba la conversación, y Marshtomp parecía no tener idea de que hacía. El pobre Dewott estaba punto de arrancarse los bigotes de la frustración.

\- no, perdón si crees que actuó raro solo que, no sé es raro tenerte aquí y bueno, ayer no te fue muy bien y quise ver como estabas – le seguía la corriente Marshtomp.

\- de verdad te preocupas mucho por mí – comento Lola algo sonrojada – de verdad no te entiendo, dices que no es nada, pero no paras de buscarme.

\- qué raro, no me di cuenta – Dijo Marhstomp

Y Dewott solo golpeo su cara con la pata, esa chica estaba tres pasos de declarársele a Marshtomp, y él seguía dándole cuerda por ser amable, cuando en realidad solo lo hacía porque Lola era solo un potencial peligro, Marshtomp no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía. Entonces Dewott, esta vez agradecido de que ese ya no estuviera con su hermana, se atrevió a arriesgarse.

\- Hola Marshtomp – Dewott camino en dirección a ellos de lo más normal.

\- ¡DEWOTT! – se alarmo Marshtomp al verlo ahí caminando en frente de Lola tan tranquilo.

\- Marshtomp, no seas descortés, ¿Quién es ella? Es de mala educación que no presentes a tu acompañante – pregunto el tipo agua como si de una formalidad netamente se tratará.

Lola miraba con interés a Dewott, no solo por lo extraño de su intromisión, sino porque algo en él le era muy familiar.

\- ah claro – respondió Marshtomp aun sin saber que era lo que pretendía Dewott.

\- Lola, él es Dewott, el hermano de Devi, Dewott ella es Lola, es nueva en la escuela y ex compañera de Devi – presento Marshtomp.

\- debí haberte visto en alguno de los eventos de tu escuela alguna vez que acompañe a mi hermana, te me haces muy familiar – dijo Dewott.

\- cierto, tu también te me haces muy familiar, pero no puedo recordar donde te he visto antes – dijo ella intrigada, había algo ahí que era muy extraño.

\- Bueno tengo que ir a clases – anuncio Dewott – por cierto, Lola, Marshtomp no es buen partido ahora, sigue devastado por lo de Devi, y si es amable, es porque busca alguien que lo consuele –le susurro a Lola en la oreja al irse.

\- mmm también debo ir, nos vemos luego Lola – se despido Marshtomp, y luego prácticamente salió huyendo.

Lola se quedo ahí, realmente eso le pareció extraño, y se quedaba con la duda, de que habrían querido con ella esos dos. Mientras que los tipo agua podían quitarse un peso de encima.

Aprovechando el cambio de hora, Wartortle fue tras Warly, y esto no les gusto para nada a sus amigos.

\- seguro tendremos que oír sus lloriqueos de nuevo – concluyo Charmeleon.

\- pues, quien sabe, pero es lo más probable – se resigno Ivysaur.

Una vez que Wartortle logro alcanzarla.

\- Warly espera – le dijo tranquilo.

\- ¿ahora qué quieres? – Renegó un poco ella – lamento haber sido tan cruel, pero no me gustas y me molesta que hayas estado acosándome – reclamo.

\- ya sé Warly, lo siento, supongo que estaba ciego por las hormonas – se disculpo Wartortle, y Warly ablando su gesto.

\- me alegra – dijo ella tranquila.

\- pero también quiero decirte que aun me gustas y creo que más ahora que sé un poco más de ti – confeso Wartortle.

\- Basta – pido Warly molesta – esto es acoso – volvió a reclamar.

\- no, veras Warly, dejare de estar enviándote mensajes que no responderás, no mirare 3 veces al día tu Pokebook, borrare mis monólogos contigo en el PokeApp, y no me volveré a acercar al salón de tu hermana, pero no me rendiré hasta que enamores de mi – declaro Wartortle.

\- me alegra, y me parece correcto, pero desde ahora te lo digo, tu y yo pertenecemos a universos diferentes, así que no creo que vaya a ocurrir, pero no te detendrás – se resigno Warly fría y siguió caminando.

Braixen que iba por ahí, de causalidad escucho aquello.

\- Eso fue bastante maduro – se lo reconoció Braixen.

\- ¿enserio te pareció? – preguntó Wartortle.

\- Sí, y también fue precioso, quizá si logres conquistar a Warly – lo alentó.

\- ¡Bien! – Festejo Wartortle – sirvió haber ensayado en el espejo, soy genial, oh Warly, caerás a mis pies – dijo Wartortle mientras se iba caminando y decepcionando a Braixen.

"Al final sigue siendo él mismo" pensó Braixen entre decepcionando y divertida, pero ya se había acostumbrado a las inmadureces de sus nuevos amigos.

A la hora del almuerzo Quilladin se acerco a los iniciales de Sinnoh, más Abi.

\- Hola chicos ¿me puedo sentar? – pregunto.

\- adelante – invitó Prinplup.

\- ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué no ibas a comer con Frogadier? – pregunto Monferno.

\- Sí, pero esta almorzando con Kirlia, Floette y Milotic, y me invito, pero sería un poco raro estar entre ellas, ya saben la chica más bonita de la escuela y sus amigas, no sé como Frogadier lo logró – explico Quilladin.

\- cierto, últimamente ah frecuentado mucho a Kirlia me parece que se llevan bien, aunque no estoy muy seguro de que Frogadier encaje con Milotic y Floette – observo Grotle.

\- Frogadier dice que son solo amigos con Kirlia, pero incluso ayer paso la tarde en su casa – relto Quilladin.

\- Interesante – dijo Monferno poniendo tono filosófico – creo que debe "habersh un poqueto de amorsh" – comento Monferno.

\- Monferno, no hables así de feo, es como escuchar el suicidio del lenguaje y la gramática – reclamo Abi a quien no le había hecho nada de gracia.

\- cierto suena horrible y vulgar – observo Prinplup.

\- pos ahora que lo dicen sueno un poco como amixer chontano – reconoció Monferno – ¡qué asco! – se arrepintió y deprimió.

Y todos rieron un poco…

En eso una escena poco agradable comenzó. Y fue uno de esos momentos en los cuales la atención de todos se desvía para un lado.

Grovyle le había arrojado en la cara a Servine un tazón con puré de papá. Servine parecía estar siendo consumida por la ira pero respiro profundo y se calmo, retiro el tazón de platico de su cabeza, se limpio con la cabeza en alto, manteniendo una perfecta compostura, luego se paro, Grovyle estaba algo nervioso, él sabía que se había excedido; y hasta ya había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, sabiendo que quizá Servine le arrojaría algo también a la cara, pero no, y esto lo desconcertaba. Entonces Servine avanzo tranquila, como si fuera pasarse de largo de él para matarlo de indiferencia, pero claro, fue una treta en un rápido movimiento, Servine se las ingenio para acertar una cola de dragón, exactamente entre las patas de Grovyle, causándole el peor sufrimiento que podría sufrir un macho, aparte de mandarlo a volar con ese ataque. Las cosas estaban yendo muy lejos con la pelea de esos dos. Y para colmo, ni siquiera por un problema de ambos. Aunque claro después de hacer Servine se sintió culpable, devolvió el golpe con el doble de fuerza.

Devi no pudo quedarse así, y de inmediato se acerco a Marshtomp, y tomándolo de la muñeca lo aparto de la cafetería.

\- No puedo permitir que esos dos se separen por que terminamos – le dijo Devi algo apurada a su ex para comenzar la conversación.

\- y ¿qué sugieres que hagamos? – cuestiono Marshtomp.

\- pues no volver, pero aclarar las cosas, no te explique porque quería terminar así que ahora lo haré, quizá así por fin podamos enterrar el asunto – planteo Devi.

\- Devi, yo aun te quiero, y si es porque digo que una chica es sexy, es solo un comentario que jamás volveré a hacer – dijo Marshtomp.

\- no, no es por eso, dices que me quieres, pero no es así – dijo Devi – me obligabas a hacer cosas que no quería como ir a algunas de esas fiestas colada, y simplemente lo hacía porque pensaba que harías lo mismo por mí, pero cuando te dije que quería ir contigo a esa librería cafetería te negaste, y aun pero cuando quise ir a ver ese show circense, no lo hiciste por mi – explico Devi.

\- podría hacerlo desde ahora – trato de convencerla de nuevo.

\- no, porque no quieres hacerlo, y está bien, lo harás por una chica que realmente quieras, porque ni siquiera me conoces – siguió explicando ella pacientemente.

\- si te conozco – trato de contradecirla.

\- a ver, si me conoces dime ¿Cuál es mi libro favorito? – pregunto.

\- era…mmm, ya sé, La suerte del Absol – respondió.

\- no, es El color del kecleon, curiosamente me regalaste en navidad el tomo dos – le recordó aun bastante tranquila.

\- ok, dime en que más fallé – se resigno Marshtomp habiendo visto sus fallas principales.

\- en realidad, cuando me abrazabas o lo que sea, a veces ni me mirabas, era muy vacio, y hasta Servine y Grovyle peleándose, se prestan más atención, y se nota que ambos si se quieren, él la mira como si ella fuese la única, lo mismo con otras parejas, y tu no me mirabas así – dijo Devi.

\- puaj, soy el peor novio del mundo – se lamento Marshtomp.

\- no, solo que aun no ha aparecido nadie que haga que quieras ser mejor, por eso debemos terminar – dijo Devi.

\- y como siempre pasa, la hembra tiene la razón, lamento mucho todo eso – lo acepto Marshtomp.

\- bien, ahora hay que solucionar el problema de Servine y Grovyle – propuso Devi.

\- Sé que no soy el mejor detective, o el más sensato de la clase, pero creo que ya sé como reunir a esos dos, pero va ser difícil, en especial por Servine – dijo Marshtomp…

En la enfermería Grovyle estaba en posición fetal aun adolorido, aunque según la enfermera Blissey estaría bien, y en cuanto dejara de doler, volvería clases. A suerte no hubo ningún profesor para que él y Servine se metieran en problemas por su peleíta.

En eso alguien toco la puerta, la enfermera abrió y vio a Servine, la cual estaba avergonzada y frustrada, y aun trataba de mantener la pose.

\- vine a ver a Grovyle – le dijo a la Blissey.

\- adelante cariño, pasa, ven, él esta adolorido, pero para el golpe que recibió fue muy valiente, debes estar preocupada por él – se apresuro a decir la enfermera.

Servine no dijo nada hasta verlo ahí tratando de aguantarse el dolor sentado, solo para demostrar que no le había ganado con ese golpe tan bajo.

\- los dejó a solas – dijo la enfermera – por cierto, soy ecologista, así que les dejare la habitación a media luz – informo.

Servine estaba muy incómoda y también Grovyle, ya habían escuchado rumores de la morbosidad y fanatismo por los romances adolescente, de la enfermera Blissey, pero aparte de eso, su incidente al menos aportaba la mitad de toda esa tensión.

\- Solo fuiste un buen amigo de Marshtomp – dijo Servine como escupiendo agujas.

\- ¿qué? – dudo Grovyle al escucharla.

\- sí, pero yo solo quería defender a una amiga y ambos actuamos como idiotas – admito Servine con dolor en su corazón.

\- entonces ¿estás disculpándote o echándome la culpa? – pregunto Grovyle.

\- Digo que es mi culpa tanto como la tuya, pero yo me excedí, así que vengo a disculparme solo por la cola Dragón – dijo ella desviando la cara sonrojándose.

\- Entiendo, pero si Marshtomp me lo pide, obviamente intentare hacerle un favor, quiere recuperar a su chica, eso no es algo por lo que debas atacarme – reclamo Grovyle.

\- Marshtomp no volverá a insistir, Devi y el pusieron las cosas claras, y terminaron en buenos términos, así que no tendremos que preocuparnos por eso – aclaro Servine – pero sabes que es lo peor, ni siquiera estábamos peleando por algo nuestro – dijo ella dándole la espalda a Grovyle.

\- Ok, ahora me siento mal por esto, fuimos muy tontos – dijo Grovyle.

\- Esto no me gusta – dijo Servine.

\- ¿qué cosa no te gusta? – cuestiono Grovyle.

\- pelearnos todo el tiempo, no está bien – dijo Servine.

\- tienes razón, quizá haya que ser más honestos y comprensivos, porque a pesar de que me hayas secuestrado para obligarme a disfrutar la navidad, me hayas querido sacar celos con Dewott, sin mencionar que me dejaste en la enfermería, aun me gustas – le dijo Grovyle como restándole importancia.

\- Tratare de hacer las coas bien desde ahora – dijo Servine algo decaída apoyando la cabeza en el hombre de Grovyle.

Aunque complicado, al final las dos nuevas iniciales llegarían a adaptarse y a formar parte del grupo, y ahora que Lola ya no era un peligro, aun mejor, pero no todos estaban contentos. "¿qué? ¡NO PUEDE SER! Sin beso" se lamento la enfermera Blissey… (Esta historia continuara).

**NOTA: Como siempre gracias por leer y comentar. Como ya saben el jueves es el aniversario del fic, y a pesar de no tener idea de que haré (¡MALDITA FALTA DE INSPIRACION!) prometo traerles algun especial para celebra el aniversario t.t (no lo puedo creer, un año), subiré el especial el mismo jueves. Gracias por leer, y acompañarme en esta historia.**

**La próxima semana subiré arena roja, me faltara tiempo si quiero hacer el especial, y por cierto, el especial de aniversario quizá sea muy diferente a una historia de las regulares. Nos leemos el jueves**


	53. Especial de Aniversario (parte 1)

POKESECUNDARIA

**ESPECIAL DE ANIVERSARIO**

I

Aquella noche el silencio reinaba, nada fuera de lo usual por ser un día de semana, todo en orden excepto para Frogadier. Estaba despierto a pesar de tener sueño, era casi la una de la mañana, y seguía frente a la computadora analizando cada pixel en busca de una pista que lo ayudara a descifrar el misterio, y viendo cada cuadra de la filmación del interrogatorio a "Diana". Era curioso al menos 4 amigos de Pokebook de Takeshi tenían fotos de perfil hechas de fragmentos de otras fotos, y al menos 3 tenían perfiles incompletos y ni una sola foto subida. Y el detalle que lo llevo a quedarse despierto indagando, al menos tres de ellos señalaban que su ciudad de origen era esa, de hecho Takeshi y Diana no tenía lugar de origen, así que algo extraño estaba sucediendo. Frogadier al haber tenido pocos amigos en su vida, parecía demasiado a los que ahora tenía y no iba dejar que nadie le hiciese daño a Kirlia. Entonces Frogadier por fin vio un patrón, por alguna razón Takeshi y su misterioso grupo por alguna razón mencionaban la escuela como punto de reunión, pero el 80% de los que tenían agregados eran de la secundaria Pokemon. Algo era muy raro. Frogadier estaba agotado, así que saco un rato la cabeza por la ventana para despertar con el frio y calmarse.

Frogadier miraba al pacifico cielo nocturno, planteándose si ya era hora de dormir, cuando una luz cruzo su campo visual, volaba en curva, imposible que fuese un avión, no hizo ruido y paso cerca con un color entre rojo y azul. Frogadier de un salto salió de cuarto y trepo al techo para seguir ese objeto con la vista, y lo vio caer en el terreno de la escuela.

Frogadier entonces comenzó a correr, tenía un presentimiento, algo ahí iba darle una respuesta. Corrió y trepo lo más rápido que pudo. Llegar a la escuela vacía jadeando solo lo puso más atento, la luz había desaparecido, pero era imposible. Entonces escucho pasos, y con sigilo se aproximo. Vio al director Raichu de lo más tranquilo caminando hacia un edifico cercano a la escuela, lo cual hizo que Frogadier se cuestionara ¿qué podría estar haciendo el director a esa hora?

Frogadier comenzaba a especular, cuando de repente sintió algo que se deslizo por su pata, algo que lo aprisiono, Frogadier mando un hidro-pulso a su atacante sin siquiera mirarlo, para llevarse una escalofriante sorpresa. Un ser alto de cuatro tentáculos que se enlazaban era quien lo aprisiono, imponente, de ojos rojos, estaba envolviéndolo en aquellos tentáculos. En un momento Frogadier perdió el conocimiento.

Al despertar se encontraba atado de patas, y con desesperación intento zafarse, aun estaba algo confuso, y recién cuando se dio cuenta de que no había escape, miro a su alrededor, un cuarto con paredes grises metálicas muy alto, una puerta cerrada en frente de él, y sobre una pared un ventanal, que parecía contener un cuarto de controles, y lo más aterrador sobre su cabeza una maquina con forma de aguja.

El cuarto de controles se activo, y vio ahí ingresar a esa extraña criatura tentaculosa, junto con el director Raichu, dijeron algunas cosas que no llego a escuchar, y pronto un flash de luz.

Frogadier despertó en su cama, algo desesperado y mirando a todos lados, al asegurarse de que era su cama, su cuarto, y que su cuerpecito estuviera 100% intacto, se alivio.

\- Solo fue un sueño – dijo calmándose, antes de comenzar el día, sintiendo alivio, sin imaginar cuantos de esa pesadilla fue real…

**NOTA: Y eso mis niños, es lo que pasa cuando no tengo inspiración y veo después de algun tiempo "Marcianos al ataque" o "Mars Attack". Y ahora sí la verdadera historia ("").**

EL FESTIVAL

Ni bien comenzaron las clases del segundo semestre, a todos les tomo por sorpresa, el aniversario de la escuela. La verdad no a todos pues muchos ya lo sabían, las festividades de la escuela por su aniversario comenzaban, pero a otros les cayó algo inesperadamente. Por tradición, los alumnos tendrían una semana para prepararse para el Festival. Todos los Clubes, y algunas clases debían presentar algo, para el disfrute de padres, alumnos, público en general y de los alumnos que no fueran a participar, se les daba la oportunidad a los alumnos de ganar puntos extra con su participación, y como donaban la mitad del dinero reunido, se les reducía horas de servicio comunitario, y se podían quedar con la otra mitad, con suerte lucrar. Así que todos debían estar emocionados.

En el caso de los iniciales, bueno. Ese día por los altoparlantes ya habían indicado que todos debían reunirse y tendrían las primeras horas de la mañana libres para acordar la planeación. Y el grupo de iniciales estaba el salón de siempre, cada uno sin tener ni idea, y de hecho se dedicaban a aportar ideas cada uno por su lado. Hasta que como siempre, algo tarde entro el profesor Marshtomp, todos guardaron silencio y volvieron a su sitio. Entonces el profesor pasó al frente.

\- Bien chicos me disculpo en primera porque no sé si lo saben, pero recién este año estoy enseñando en la escuela así que no sabía que tenía que asesorarlos, y pero ahora que ya estamso aquí, podemos comenzar – anuncio el profesor – ¿alguna idea? – pregunto.

Monferno entonces levanto la mano.

\- Pos profe estuve anotando todas las ideas antes que viniera – dijo Monferno enseñando una hoja de papel, se levanto y la entrego al profesor.

\- perfecto – dijo revisando la lista llena de ideas, y comenzó a anotarlas en el pizarrón.

"Restaurante de comida picante, heladería, garricura, venta de Cupcakes, Tienda ninja y de espionaje, restauran temático, casa embrujada, juegos de feria varios, cuadrilátero de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas falsas, modificación de ropa, proyección de peliculas, y Maid café".

Una vez que el profesor termino de escribir, se quedo desconcertado algunas de esas ideas eran buenas, pero la mayoría eran algunas cosas un poco tiradas de los pelos así que se atrevió a tachar a la tienda ninja.

\- NO PROFESOR – grito Frogadier.

\- Frogadier, no podemos abrir una tienda ninja – trato de explicar el profesor.

\- sí podemos, fabricamos shurikens de juguete de latas viejas, y las chicas pueden coser trajes ninjas, vamos es súper original – trato de animarlos Frogadier a aceptar su idea.

Pero la cara de sus amigos le decía que su idea sería rechazada.

\- a ver ¿Quién propuso lo del cuadrilátero de lucha? Explique su idea – indico el profesor y Combusken levanto el ala.

\- Fue mía, vera armamos algo tipo ring de box, y ahí dos pokemons entran a darse golpes con guantes box o a pelear con espadas falsas y esas cosas, es muy divertido, creo que sería un éxito – propuso Combusken, su idea convención más que la tienda ninja, pero.

\- No me parece que los chicos quieran pagar para subirse pelear, si en cualquier rato uno puede tener una batalla pokemon – opino Prinplup.

\- oye Grovyle, juraría que Combusken saco la idea de uno de esos eventos friki – le susurro Marshtomp a Grovyle y este asintió.

El maestro ya veía que sería difícil decidir.

\- Les sugiero que no hagan una casa embrujada, hay dos grupos de tipos fantasmas, y al menos hasta donde sé, todos los años hay una, y esos chicos se toman muy enserio eso de asustar a las gente – dijo el profesor tachándolo "sí, esto va a tardar" pensó…

Por otro lado, el Club de teatro también se presentaría, pero al ser un club, solo contraria con la ayuda de ciertos voluntarios, en este caso, el 70% de ellos eran las hermanas Eevee.

\- …Bien yo digo que aprovechemos que la mayoría de nuestras voluntarias son chicas, por lo que podríamos hacer un café de maids, ahora que lo friki está de moda – sugirió Persian.

\- Pues no pienso ponerme un ridículo vestidito de sirvienta, e ir por ahí sonriendo – renegó Umbreon.

\- Pues yo pagaría por ver eso – dijo Zoroark – y los chicos podríamos cocinar.

\- también es algo representativo del teatro en parte es juego de rol, además la maids cantan y bailan, seria lindo, y los chicos podrían ser mayordomos si no cocinan para atraer a las chicas – comento Jolteon.

\- esa idea me gusta – ronroneo Persian

\- No me gusta la idea – dijo firme – pero es decisión de mayoría, entonces yo me ofrezco para la cocina – dijo Seadra, que estaba en un rincón, le incomodaba la idea de disfrazarse y sonreírle a la gente, todos se reirían de que la fiera asesina estuviese disfrazada de maid.

\- Seadra está en desacuerdo, entonces podemos hacer otra cosa, porque no proyectamos películas extranjeras – propuso Umbreon, ya era demasiado teniendo que actuar como niña linda en la obra, pero tener que ser amable con todos parecía una terrible idea.

\- la gente simplemente no querrá verlas – dijo Leafeon – el año pasado solo tuvo éxito exhibir películas porque los chicos del club de computación proyectaron grandes éxitos en 3D, y aun así no les fue tan bien – rememoró.

\- además con el vestuario del teatro podríamos los trajes fácilmente – aporto Sylveon.

\- a ver entonces, creo que la mayoría esta de acuerdo con abrir ese café de maids, bien, entonces pediré que nos asignen un salón entero para ese café, que bueno que lo decidimos antes para reservar el espacio que necesitamos – dijo la Maestra Masquerain.

Entonces la maestra salió del teatro calmada para ir a reservar todo un salón para él día del evento. Ese evento se celebraba en el patio, el centro de convenciones, y el primer y segundo piso de la escuela, así que decidir rápido era fundamental, pues si no te arriesgabas a no encontrar el lugar adecuado. Y claro algunos sabían eso muy bien.

El profesor Gengar sabía que tendría que reservar un lugar dentro del centro de convenciones pues era la ubicación perfecta para los típicos proyectos de los fantasmas de la escuela. Los fantasmas eligieron a Banette para dirigir la construcción de una casa embrujada, aunque él acepto contento, no prometió superar lo que logro en Halloween, estaba reservando aquello para la próxima noche de brujas. Banette esta vez propuso una nueva visión, algo menos convencional, completamente perturbadora, así que estaba ansioso de poner en marcha la construcción de aquella nueva casa embrujada, sin embargo aunque esperaba contar con su ayuda, no contaba con el apoyo de uno de los fantasmas.

Por su parte, los pocos integrantes del club de computación, que con ayuda del profesor Metagross, decidieron que era su hora de salir de las sombras, conocidos algunos por ser futuros hackers, otros por sr geeks o gamer, y que mejor modo de hacerlo que con los que les gustaba, videojuegos, pero para lucirse, que mejor que juegos Indie, ósea juegos hechos por ellos mismos. Rotom lo propuso, y la verdad no tardarían, al menos la mitad de ellos ya habían programado juegos antes, y eso también les daría la oportunidad de vender y dar a conocer sus trabajos, harían todo en forma demos que funcionaran como juegos Arcade, y venderían en discos las versiones completas, al profesor le gusto la idea, y a los chicos les entusiasmo, sin duda sería interesante.

Abi como parte del equipo de Gimnasia, tuvo que unirse a ellas para lo del Festival de la escuela, pero no se sentía exactamente a gusto, pues había algunas personas con las que era realmente difícil trabajar, pero que se podía hacer, iniciando con la caprichosa de Cinccino, continuando por una vanidosa Lopunny que no era tan mala, pero cuando se ponía de mal humor hacia que todas lo sufrieran. La Profesora Arbok se estaba retrasando, así que las chicas conversaban, en el caso de Abi releía los estúpidos mensajes que veces solía mandarse con Monferno, que entre risas, tonterías, malos chistes, regaños, y caritas tenían cosas tiernas escritas.

\- Abi – de improviso se le acerco Lopunny.

\- ¿sí? – respondió Abi algo desconcertada, no era frecuente que ella le hablase.

\- eres amiga de los iniciales, ¿verdad? – pregunto.

\- sí, me hablo con ellos, salimos y todo, pero no entiendo ahora porque es que me hablas tan de repente así que iré al grano, aunque creo que me estoy explayando de más, pero bueno, así que ¿qué quieres? – pregunto Abi algo apresurada.

\- ¿qué sabes de esa Lola? Ya sabes la otra lopunny, esa que vi que estaba con Marshtomp – pregunto ella.

\- no mucho, a penas si la conozco – respondió Abi algo fastidiada viendo a donde iba eso.

\- que no se acerque a tu novio, me parece que es una roba-hombres – se quejo Lola haciendo que Abi quisiera arrancarse las orejas.

En eso entro la maestra, la cual se puso a pedir ideas para lo que sea que el equipo de gimnasia fuera a presentar. Al parecer a las chicas les gusto la idea de Abi de poner un Karaoke, pero no les emocionaba exactamente. Ahí fue cuando Cinccino se hizo oir.

-… Yo propongo hacer unas cuantas coreografías acrobáticas, podemos hacerlo, lo ensayamos, y cobramos por función – propuso.

En ese grupo de chicas, la idea de bailar y hacer algo impresionante pareció ser más atractivo que solo atender un karaoke y a falta de creatividad, la idea de Cincino fue tomada. Pedirían un espacio amplio que cercarían con cortinas, y pondrían asientos, en el centro de convenciones. No parecía mal hasta que Abi recordó que tendrían que practicar día y noche para lograrlo de todos modos, tenían una semana y unos pocos días.

Sin embargo algo muy malo se estaba cociendo en otro lugar, lejos de la escuela.

En aquella parte de la ciudad había 3 escuelas, La secundaria Pokemon, La Escuela Privada de Chicas y la Escuela Privada de chicos. Las chicas no se hacían problemas, su escuela era elitista, y aunque en realidad no era la gran cosa, poco les importaban a esas estudiantes lo que ocurriese en las demás escuelas. Pero la escuela de chicos, tenía una seria rivalidad con los pokemons de la Secundaria pública, ya sea por años de victorias en deporte, por tener fama de las mejores fiestas y eventos, o quizá por el simple hecho de tener chicas entre ellos. La secundaria pokemon en realidad no les seguía el juego, estaban contentos con sus triunfos, y seguían como si nada, pero claro que esto despertaba aun más odio dentro de ciertos alumnos. Los cuales sabían que el mayor evento de la Secundaria Pokemon estaba cerca.

\- … oye Rey, ¿quieres ir al festival de la secundaria Pokemon? Seguro ahí habrá chicas – le dijo un Ivysaur a un Charmeleon mientras iban de camino a su siguiente clase.

\- Claro que no, ¿Cómo se te ocurre Saur? – Respondió molesto el susodicho Rey – darles mi dinero a esos creídos.

\- No exageres, solo comemos, conocemos chicas y nos vamos – insistió Saur.

En eso doblando por el pasillo apareció un wartortle.

\- Blast, dile a Saur que no iré a gastar mi dinero ala festival de secundaria publica – le dijo al verlo.

\- Saur, no se apoya al enemigo – le dijo Blast el wartortle sintiéndose algo obligado.

\- Perdonen, pero yo solo quiero una novia – reclamo Saur.

\- Pero no debemos ir, sus festivales siempre son mejores que los nuestros, nos quitan publico – analizo Blast.

\- Para nada, sus festivales no son mejores, es por el orgullo de esta escuela, los venceremos, ya verán – Proclamo Rey ante sus amigos.

\- Rey, lamento decirte esto, pero ya cálmate, el no ir no hará que más gente venga a nuestro festival, ni que el nuestro sea mejor – dijo Blast.

\- A menos que hagamos de alguna forma que su festival fracase – comento inocentemente Saur.

\- eso puede funcionar – lo pensó Rey.

\- ¿sabotearemos a los de la secundaria publica? Eso si va estar bueno – se animo Saur.

\- Saben, esa es una terrible idea – trato de detenerlos Blast.

\- No, para nada, si los arruinamos, entonces por fin podremos derrotarlos en algo – dijo Rey uy decidido.

\- anímate Blast, hazlo por tu escuela – lo persuadió Saur.

\- ahora no puedo decir que no ¿cierto? – se resigno Blast…

Y así ese trío, planeo defender a su escuela, cueste lo que cueste.

Los iniciales no estaban llegando a nada, ya habían pasado dos horas y las únicas ideas que quedaban en pie, eran la heladería, el Maid Café, y los juegos de feria, y había mucha polémica al respecto, por que solo habían 5 chicas para ser Maids, y Warly se estaba negando a hacerlo, sin mencionar que la mayoría tenían novio, y los celos de Charmeleon no aportaron nada. La heladería estaba bien, pero el problema que Prinplup señalo era que en centro de convenciones el ambiente era un poco frio, y la gente no compraría tanto, y hacerlo en el patio seria un problema, porque la electricidad era limitada y necesitarían un gran congelador, así que era lioso. Por otra parte cualquier juego de feria, bueno había mucho que construir, había que improvisar mecanismos y al mismo tiempo dar algun tipo de motivación, pero seguro que todos querrían jugar. Al final con todo esto el Maestro tuvo que imponer orden.

\- ¡CHICOS! – Grito para calmarlos – a ver, para esta hora seguro ya se han reservado los mejores puestos, para el café se necesita un salón de clases que podamos ambientar, para la heladería, seria en centro de convenciones cerca de la puerta para vender más y tener energía, para cualquier juego de feria, necesitamos un amplio espacio en el patio, así que iré a la dirección veré algun lugar libre y eso decidirá – dijo el profesor y dejo el salón.

\- Que problemático – se quejo Grotle en voz alta.

\- Pos sí que es complicado, y no guta para nada que se negaran al restaurante de picante – comento Monfenro.

\- Eso reduciría nuestro mercado a amantes del picante y tipos fuego – planteo Prinplup.

\- ahora pajaroti se cree economista – refunfuño Monferno.

\- ¡He! tranquilos chicos, al final sea lo que sea hay que hacerlo bien – planteo Ivysaur tratando de calmar los humos.

\- es cierto, hay que dar el máximo, por la escuela – animo Braixen.

\- y mejor aun si no es en traje de maid – dijo Charmeleon por lo bajo imaginándose a los chicos alrededor de su novia.

\- ¡Animo! Esto va a ser divertido sea lo que sea – aporto Bayleef.

Warly desde su lugar vio esto y desvió la cara sonriendo levemente, le daba un poco de pena, ella aun no era parte de los iniciales, de hecho, la única chica con la que se juntaba no era una inicial, así que se sentía aun un poco intrusa.

Quilava mientras tanto trataba de calmar a Charmeleon, sabiendo que los celos no eran saludables, quería apoyar al pobre lagarto.

\- …Charmeleon, Braixen ya rechazo a Combusken por ti, no tienes que ponerte así por ese asunto, además es solo un día – insistía Quilava.

\- oye, dime, si vieras a Flareon siendo linda, sonriéndole y tratando como "amo" a otro chico, estoy seguro que arderías en los celos – dijo Charmeleon.

\- no, yo sé que Flareon es actriz, y los celos solo traen problemas, hasta mi hermanito lo sabe – dijo Quilava.

\- si claro, si estuvieses en mi posición, te opondrías rotundamente – afirmo Charmeleon.

\- deja ya de ser tan testarudo, y no lo haría – aseguro Quilava.

Poco tiempo después, el profesor regreso.

\- Ok, chicos, no había ni un solo salón disponible, y los tipo hielo harán una heladeria, entonces nos quedamos con el patio, ahí podrán poner cuantos juegos puedan armar – anuncio el profesor Tranquilo.

Charmeleon respiro aliviado, todo salió bien.

\- Tampoco nos convenía hacer un café de sirvientas – comento el Profesor – el club de teatro va hacer uno, así que por más que un salón hubiera estado libre, solo nos hubiéramos hecho competencia – dijo.

Quilava al oír eso se quedo desconcertado, entonces Charmeleon al ver su cara, sintió la satisfacción del "Te lo dije", pero Quilava fingió calmarse.

\- no me afecta – dijo Quilava desafiante.

\- ok, entonces no enloquezcas – reto Charmeleon.

Pero no había tiempo, solo tenían una semana y unos días para armar todo, prepararse y presentarse en el festival.

Las horas de trabajo fueron extenuantes para todos, obviamente tener que quedarse dos horas todos los días después de la escuela a trabajar, era cansado, pero de cierto modo fue divertido, de todos modos, se suponía que el festival era para celebrar la secundaria, y lo que sus alumnos podían hacer, y ese trabajo era gratificante.

Y no tardo mucho en llegar el día, un sábado en la mañana. Los profesores y personal de limpieza había quitado las sillas y pupitres de los salones excepto de aquellos que las solicitaran, los alumnos llegaban poco a poco, algunos más antes que otros teniendo que montar cocinas improvisadas, y decorando las clases para que se viesen decentes, armando quioscos en el centro de convenciones y fuera, terminando mecanismos, entre otras cosas. Todo reciclándose, prestado, o usando el mínimo de presupuesto, ahí era donde entraba la creatividad.

Los iniciales había logrado improvisar armar un par de juegos de feria, el típico juego para mandar a alguien al agua al arrojar una pelota a un blanco, en donde Croconaw y Frogadier por ser tipos agua, con problemas de comunicación y carismáticos serian sumergidos por aquellos que tuviesen buena puntería en un gran tanque de agua. También un tiro al blanco, del cual Monferno se aseguro de arruinar un poco los rifles de juguete que usaron para asegurarse de no ganaran muy seguido. Todos acordaron vestirse raros y coloridos para llamar la atención, debían esforzarse para no fallar y arruinar una parte del festival, pero también para ganar algo de dinero después del esfuerzo.

El festival estaba por inaugurarse, así que Braixen con un vestido de arcoíris y Servine con una falda blanca con parches de colores se acercaron a la puerta a hacer publicidad con carteles, para hacer que las personas comenzaran a interesarse en los juegos.

Cuando Braixen vio algo interesante.

\- oye Servine, no crees que esos iniciales actúan raro – señalo Braixen captando la atención de su amiga.

Servine volteo disimuladamente, y eran un grupo de iniciales de Kanto, tal como sus amigos, pero obviamente eran otros, estaban en la calle del frente mirando hacia el festival con una gran mochila, y uno de ellos sostenía vinoculares.

\- Sin duda, algo raro les pasa – dijo Servine.

Entonces se volteo hacia ellos completamente, entonces vio que el ivysaur del grupo la señalaba, saludaba y le guiñaba el ojo, al parecer el wartortle se avergonzaba, y el charmeleon se frustraba.

\- ignóralos, son unos desadaptados de la escuela de solo chicos que vienen a conocer hembras, y me parece que no tendrán mucha suerte – concluyo Servine.

Entonces ambas continuaron con lo suyo.

Rey escucho eso, y se ofendió, aquella chica lo llamo desadaptado, ahora sí, iba a hacer que se arrepintiera, ella y toda su escuela.

Fletchinder era parte del club de arte, e iban a abrir un puesto para sacar caricaturas de las personas que pagaran en ese mismo instante. Entonces Fletchinder estaba sentada jugueteando con la silla, algo aburrida, a diferencia del resto, su puesto no era la gran cosa, algunos dibujos de muestra al lado, varias sillas, una de cada dos con un dibujante, esperando a que inaugurara el festival. Entonces Lina aparecía.

\- Fletchinder ¿Qué haces? – pregunto de improviso Lina al ver a su amiga dando vueltas en aquella silla de oficina.

\- nada, solo me aburro – se explico Fletchinder algo nerviosa.

\- animo, todos adoran ser dibujados, incluso ya compre boletos para que me pintes junto con Arcanine – anuncio Lina contenta.

\- perfecto, les dibujare una escena romántica tipo Shoujo, con texturas de brillitos – bromeo Fletchinder – por cierto ¿y dónde está Arcanine? – preguntó.

\- ah está viendo los puestos de comida antes que habrán para comprar boletos antes de que inauguren, creo que esta por allá, con Luxio y el hermano mayor de Luxio – señalo Lina al verlos a la distancia.

Fletchinder no podía creerlo, conocía a los tres pokemons machos que rondaban los puestos de comida, y el mayor de ellos resultaba incómodamente familiar. Aquella noche, prácticamente secuestro a Flareon, y era el organizador de las fiestas de conquista. Fletchinder debia avisarles a las demás, pues si Alex el luxray estaba ahí, nada bueno debía tramar… (Esta historia continuara).

**NOTA: Quería hacerlo en una sola parte pero me falto tiempo, perdonen, publicare lo que falta el martes, junto con otro plus ramdon parecido a "I" como compensación, quien lo diría ya un año, vaya.**

**Como siempre gracias todos ustedes por leer y comentar, aunque sea que lo hayan hecho una vez, por seguirla, y por animarse a darle una oportunidad. Nos seguiremos leendo un tiempo más, de verdad me hace muy feliz que todos ustedes se den un tiempo para una vez a la semana leer pokesecundaria.**

NOTA DE GHOST: Humanos, no se olviden de mi, y como siempre trayendo una maldición especial para celebrar esta historia, así que para los que jamás hayan comentado y siempre se queden callados, se los advierto, esta semana sufrirán de pesadillas o parálisis del sueño MUJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Perdón, Feliz Aniversario.


	54. Especial de Aniversario (parte 2)

**NOTA: Hola a todos, Como ya saben este fic lleva oficialmente más de una año publicándose, ha sido un gran año, fue la primera historia que publique y creo que la que más éxito tuvo, bueno aquí lo prometido, la parte 2 del especial de aniversario.**

**La otra semana, un usuario sin cuenta me pregunto si escribiría otro fic de Pokemon al terminar este, bueno después de publicar el final, y un Spin off sobre la infancia de muchos de los personajes, comenzare un nuevo proyecto, pero muy diferente a este, con contexto apocalíptico, y debo darme tiempo para actualizar y terminar "Confesiones: Cubone" (t.t no he podido en mucho tiempo) pero ese es otro tema. Así que Lautaro, espero haber respondido tu pregunta, gracias por tu apoyo y te libras de las maldiciones que implican leer mis fics.**

POKESECUNDARIA

**ESPECIAL DE ANIVERSARIO**

EL FESTIVAL (parte 2)

-… Fletchinder ¿ocurre algo? – pregunto Lina.

\- ah – dudo Fletchinder, en realidad Lina no sabía de aquello – olvídalo, solo una pequeña crisis que acabo de recordar – dijo Fletchinder.

\- bueno, pero si algo pasa cuenta conmigo, ¿sí? – Lina intuía que en realidad la crisis era enorme.

\- sí, no te preocupes – dijo Fletchinder tratando de guardar la calma.

\- ok, nos vemos – se despidió Lina.

Fletchinder entonces sabiendo que aun tenía tiempo voló lo más rápido que pudo, tenía que encontrarse con cualquiera de las chicas de ese día, y si era con Abi, mucho mejor, ella seguro armaría un extraño plan para evitar cualquier problema.

Las chicas del equipo de gimnasia daban un último ensayo a su coreografía, para el final Abi tenía que hacer un mortal triple y caer de rodillas con las manos a ala izquierda, para que luego Rosalinda, la roselia callera después de un mortal doble, terminara a su lado con las manos a la derecha y también de rodillas, para que en medio terminara Cinccino tras un mortal simple, y luego la levantaran en pirámide para el gran final. Pero la música no alcanzaba para un Mortal triple, sin mencionar que para no lastimarse Abi debía caer recta y no podía hincarse de rodillas sin terminar a destiempo, la rutina estaba mal planeada.

\- ¡ABI! – le grito Cinccino molesta.

\- no es mi culpa, solo tendré tiempo para un mortal doble – reclamo Abi.

\- no, porque si es así, no darás tiempo para que Mienshao me impulse para la pirámide antes del salto de Rosalinda, pues debo estar en aire todo el tiempo – dijo Cinccino obstinada.

\- pequeña, Abi tiene razón estas siendo irracional y estas comenzando a irritarme – se metió Liepard hablando con condescendencia y crueldad a la vez.

\- ¡Bien dicho! – La felicito Abi.

\- pues si no les gusta mi coreografía, entonces ESTAN FUERA – les grito.

\- buena suerte cariñito, a ver como salen tus coreografías sin nosotras – dijo Liepard yéndose tranquila y burlona.

\- saldrán bien, ustedes son innecesarias – aseguro Cinccino.

\- al fin que ni quería – dijo Abi yéndose irritada.

Abi iba caminando molesta, había trabajado muy duro para aprender la estúpida rutina, y ahora porque fue echada no incluirían su nombre en la lista de participantes, se quedaría sin puntos extra, sin horas de servicio comunitario y sin dinero. En eso Fletchinder hizo un aterrizaje forzoso frente a Abi.

\- Abi, tenemos problemas, Alex, el Luxray de las fiestas de conquista esta aquí – le dijo FLechtinder cansada.

\- lo que faltaba – refunfuño Abi.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto Fletchinder con desesperación.

\- descuida, no creo que haya traído a sus matones pelones con él, además la ultima vez le dimos su merecido, seguro solo vino por el festival, eso sí es peligroso que el muy indecente se ponga a querer seducir de nuevo colegialas, pervertido pedófilo, pero no tanto como el primo Ditto, pero ya me salí del tema, lo importante es vigilarlo – planteo Abi.

\- bien, pero esta con Luxio y Arcanie, y me parece que incluso estarán con Lina, no sé, hay algo que no me gusta de todo esto, además, tenemos trabajo que hacer en el festival – dijo Fletchinder.

\- yo no de hecho – confeso Abi decaída – la estúpida de Cinccino me hecho de su estúpida coreografía, porque no calculo el tiempo de forma realista, y sé que no debo abusar de la palabra estúpido, pero eso es estúpido – anuncio, se quejo y se justifico Abi.

\- ok – dijo dudando Fletchinder – no te desanimes, Cinccino es quien pierde y queda mal, y de hecho es un golpe de suerte, te lo encargo Abi, debo irme en un rato inaugura el festival, ya casi con las 10 – dijo Fletchinder tomando vuelo.

Abi entonces se fue a baño para quitarse las mayas de gimnasia, e ir a buscar a Alex.

Por otra parte las hermanas Eevee ya estaban vestidas y listas, todas ellas con el típico traje a blanco y negro tipo sirvienta francesa, con faldas ligeramente cortas, incluso Umbreon lucia adorable pues su gesto avergonzado resultaba lindo en el traje de maid.

\- tengo que tomar una foto de esto, es tan lindo que vomitare arcoíris – dijo Zozorark tomando fotos con su celular.

\- moriré de vergüenza, ya lo veo – se lamento Umbreon.

\- de hecho estas muy linda – le dijo una voz familiar, era Houndoom que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

Umbreon entonces se oculto detrás de Sylveon.

\- esto vale oro – comento Zoroark mientras seguía tomando fotos.

\- descuida Umbreon, todos sabemos que en realidad eres adorable – desafío Weavile también entrando.

\- Chicos, el café aun no está abierto, vengan después – les dijo Flareon – y nuestra querida Maid Umbreon los atenderá con gusto – hizo propaganda.

Entonces ambos se fueron.

\- odio este atuendo, por favor, que Seadra entre en mi lugar – dijo Umbreon de la desesperación.

\- al menos todos piensan que eres linda, yo haría un ridículo más grande, así que no te hagas la ruda, princesita – la desafío Seadra que estaba preparando las cosas detrás de la barra.

\- de acuerdo lo haré, y no soy una princesita – dijo Umbreon algo molesta y resignada.

Seadra tenía ganas de destrozar algo, pero no lo hizo, se notaba que aun le molestaba que todos siguieran viéndola como la bestia asesina o cosas por el estilo.

\- si quieres ser maid, podemos improvisarte un traje, y puedo arreglarte para que quedes linda – ofreció Sylveon.

\- Gracias, pero todos se burlarían – dijo Seadra algo más calmada.

En eso Quilava y Croconaw entraron al salón, Quilava respiraba hondo, no quería hacer nada que pusiera en riesgo su relación.

\- Hola Flareon – saludo Quilava.

\- Hola chicos, oigan, no pueden estar aquí aun no hemos abierto – dijo Flareon.

\- oye, no puedo venir un rato a visitarte, solo quería venir a ver qué hacían – se justifico Quilava.

\- Quilava que sorpresa, nuestra estrellita, no nos apoya en el festival – le recrimino Zoroark.

\- Soy un actor desde el semestre pasado, pero he sido un inicial toda la vida, es cuestión de lealtad – dijo Quilava serio.

\- Ese es mi amigo – lo felicito Croconaw.

\- además está bien – dijo Flareon.

Zoroark supo entonces que no podría ganar, se resigno y volvió a tender manteles.

\- por cierto ¿Seadra va a ser maid? – pregunto Croconaw.

\- No, no quiso, ayudara en la cocina – respondió Flareon.

Croconaw entonces vio que habían acomodado una cocina en el salón contiguo.

\- yo, iré a ver a la comida – dijo Croconaw nervioso.

\- No toques nada – le advirtió Flareon preocupada.

\- sabes, estoy casi seguro que no tocara la comida – le dijo Quilava a Flareon sabiendo del secretito de su amigo.

\- en tu casa vacía tu refrigerador – le recordó Flareon que ya lo había visto.

\- pero somos mejores amigos, hay confianza, no se atrevería a robar comida de un restaurante, es muy decente para eso – aseguro Quilava – y por cierto, ¿Cómo se supone que atenderán a los clientes? – pregunto.

\- ya sabes sonriendo, siendo muy amables y atentas, dándoles a los clientes la primera cucharada a la boca, dibujando corazones y esas cosas cursis y bobas – dijo Flareon.

\- eso sí es estúpido, podrías ser una maid más original y no hacer tantas tonterías – sugirió Quilava, eso lo estaba poniendo muy celos, Flareon nunca le dio de comer a la boca, nunca dibujo un corazón para él, y pensar que lo haría para extraños lo estaba volviendo loco.

\- ya sé, pero todos pagan por la maid típica así que no tengo opción – dijo Flareon.

\- Ok, creo que debería irme aun no me he vestido para vender boletos, nos vemos – entonces salió de ahí, el pobre no quería seguir enloqueciendo.

Mientras en la cocina Seadra mantenía a raya a Croconaw.

\- … Aun no hemos abierto, no voy a darte comida – se negó Seadra.

\- eres mala – se quejo Croconaw.

\- no soy mala, solo espera y luego podrás comprar algo comer – le dijo Seadra algo irritada, sin duda que Croconaw fuese como un niño a veces podía ser molesto.

\- bien esperare, pero eres mala porque yo quería verte como maid – reclamo Croconaw.

\- por favor, me vería ridícula – refunfuño Seadra.

\- No, te verías bonita, con cualquier cosa con falda te ves bonita, además quería que tú me atendieras y me trataras bonito, porque en fondo eres amable, así que si eres mala – le dijo Croconaw regañando ligeramente.

Entonces Seadra sonrió suavemente, y ese tipo de comentarios inocentes, honesto y un poco burdos llegaban a calmarla por completo.

\- te lo debo, ¿de acuerdo? – propuso Seadra.

\- ¿cocinaras para mí? – pregunto Croconaw.

\- sí – respondió Seadra un poco rara.

\- creo que te amo – dijo Croconaw muy contento.

\- cállate, nadie debe saberlo – regaño Seadra, pero se sonrojo, por alguna razón aquel inicial ya le había robado el corazón.

En eso se escucho por los altoparlantes, la anunciación.

\- Buenos días alumnos, les habla el director Raichu, me temo que ya casi es hora, ya vamos a inaugurar el Festival así que espero que estén listos – anuncio el director con ánimo.

Mientras en la entrada de la escuela se reunía una pequeña multitud que iría creciendo a medida que pasara el día, familiares de los alumnos, chicos de otras escuelas y público en general, estaban deseosos de entrar al festival, pasa pasara un buen rato, comer y divertirse. Excepto por tres individuos, uno no quería estar ahí, el otro buscaba novia, y el tercero quería venganza.

El Director Raichu corto la cinta inaugural.

\- Sean bienvenidos al festival de la Secundaria Pokemon – proclamo en alto y todos aplaudieron, y la gente comenzó a entrar.

Alumnos buscando llamar la atención de los pokemons iban por ahí con carteles y volantes tratando de hacer publicidad a su puesto. Y dado que aun no había gente en los juegos que los iniciales habían preparado, Prinplup hizo un plan estratégico con todos reunidos al lado del puesto.

\- bien Frogadier, usa tus tácticas ninjas para hacer más personal el juego, Croconaw usa tu honestidad excesiva para enfurecer al público, y si es necesario Grovyle subirá a la plataforma – indico Prinplup.

\- ¿qué? – dudo Grovyle la idea no le gustaba.

\- Solo si es necesario, de cierto modo ver mojado y cayendo al agua al señor orgullo es más atractivo, pero solo en caso de emergencia – explico Prinplup.

\- animo Grovyle, será divertido – lo animo Marshtomp.

\- Bayleef, tú tienes más carisma con niños, y eres lo suficientemente asertiva para enfrentarte a los buscapleitos, atenderás el juego de disparos con Monferno, que es un experto en provocar a los pokemons, y también tiene un carisma de presentador de televison, todos saben que nadie dispara bien si lo molestan o lo hacen reír, y con ustedes también Combusken, el será el juez imparcial y simpático que haga a los clientes sentirse cómodos – indico Prinplup.

\- Esto va ser genial – dijo Monferno frotándose las manos muy ansioso.

\- Para atender la trampa agua, estará Dewott, su actitud inmadura es perfecta para que los pokemons se interesen en jugar, junto con el encanto de Braixen, y su amabilidad y calidez tenemos un éxito, a eso agrégale alguien que actúa fría y desafiante y tenemos una combinación ganadora, así que Warly, con ellos – dijo Prinplup muy orgulloso de su estrategia.

\- ¿yo? No creo tener el carisma – dijo Warly algo incomoda, no creyó haber sido considerada, de todos modos aun era la intrusa.

-pues sí, tu le darás el toque de malicia, animo, el resto seguiremos haciendo publicidad, usen cualquier recurso para tratar de convencer a todos de participar – motivo Prinplup, a lo que todos tomaron posiciones.

Quilava avanzaba junto con Ivysaur, cerca de los salones.

\- oye Quilava, por aquí aun no hay tanta gente, se llenara más tarde, mejor vamos cerca de la puerta – propuso Ivysaur.

\- sí, pero por aquí es el café de maids del club de teatro – dijo Quilava.

\- no me digas que estas celoso – lo supo Ivysaur.

\- no son celos, solo que quiero proteger a Flareon de los acosadores, según Servine hay chicos de la escuela privada en busca de chicas, así que no solo es por Flareon, sino por sus hermanas – trato de excusarse Quilava.

\- son celos, no lo niegues, dicen que la aceptación es el primer paso a la sanación – recito Ivysaur.

\- no empieces – reclamo Quilava.

En eso a su costado apareció un pikachu abochornado, vestido de negro, que llevaba una peluca picuda de pelo negro, y claro un cartel en la espalda que decía "Encuentra tu lado oscuro, puesto 16 del centro de convenciones".

\- Hola Sparks – saludo Quilava.

\- Soy Pika – reclamo el roedor dando a conocer que no se trataba de su hermano.

\- ¿qué haces vestido así? – pregunto Ivysaur seriamente preocupado.

\- perdí una puesta contra mi hermano ya hora tengo que hacerle publicidad al puesto de sus amigos siniestros, si quieren tatuajes que duraran 3 días, perforaciones falsas, pelucas raras, maquillaje barato, extensiones de dientes y garras, cadenas, imperdibles y joyería con púas, vayan al puesto 16 del centro de convenciones – dijo Pika muy desalentado.

\- al menos no te vestiste de payaso – dijo Quilava que llevaba una bufanda de colores con una camiseta con carita feliz.

\- admítanlo, parezco un payaso emo – se quejo.

\- animo Pika, es solo por hoy – le animo Ivysaur.

\- olvídenlo, seguiré haciendo publicidad, como sea, nos vemos – dijo Pika yéndose.

Abi estaba escondiendo entre la multitud, le hubiera gustado contar con más ayuda, pero no quería alarmar a las chicas, así que ella sola perseguía a Lina, Arcanine, Luxio y Alex. Ya lo había visto comer, y preguntar por lo que sea que estuviese presentando el consejo estudiantil. No había hablado con ninguna chica, y mucho menos parecía mirarlas, de hecho desviaba la mirada si veía un grupo de chicas. Había dos posibilidades, había aprendido la lección, o estaba siendo precavido por el incidente de la última vez, y porque podrían reconocerlo. Abi solo siguió vigilando, cuando vio que el grupo compraba entradas para ver el espectáculo del equipo de Gimnasia, y eso le recordó la rabieta de Cinccino, y que le dijo que era innesesaria. Abi por curiosidad observo a la multitud que salía, todos muy contentos al parecer el espectáculo era bueno, lo que frustro a Abi.

Y en medio de la rabieta que estaba punto de darle porque un grupo de chicas mayores alaban la rutina acrobática, y los deseos de dejar pelona a Cinccino, olvido que estaba vigilando a Alex, y lo perdió "Ay, sin duda este no es mi día" se lamento en su mente, así que sin ánimos decidió salir al patio con suerte, ahí nada peor pasaría.

Por su parte Lola aun sin tener un grupo de amigos, y no perteneciendo a ningún grupo, paseaba por el festival buscando algo interesante y asombrándose de lo que ese festival ofrecía.

\- Para los valientes, pasen y enfréntense a la locura, un lugar como solo en las pesadillas más caóticas se verían, vean esta monstruosidad, la casa del terror, creada por el Rey del miedo de la secundaria pokemon – invitaba un Hunter que la sorprendió saliendo la nada.

Lola decidió dar un vistazo, y se acerco a aquella estructura con forma de cubo, pintada negro rodeado por alambre de púas con telas de color desgarradas colgando, y a un lado decía "Bienvenidos al abismo", donde Mismagius y Froslass vendían entradas, pero a la vez advertían a los demás. Y Mismagius ala ver a la chica interesada se le acerco.

\- Hola, ¿te interesa entrar? – pregunto.

\- claro que sí – dijo Lola algo nerviosa.

\- bueno, si compras la entrada puedes entrar dos veces, si quieres entrar una tercera, tendrás que volver a comprar una entrada, y te sugiero que no vayas sola si no eres una experta en terror, la casa es como un laberinto, y cada escenario es más raro que el anterior, y hay pequeños jumpscares por todo el lugar que se activan aleatoriamente así que, hay riesgos – dijo Mismagius sabiendo que si era más prohibido y desafiante seguramente comprarían más entradas, pero a la vez previniendo a los sensibles.

Lola entonces se retiro, debía admitirlo a veces era cobarde, pero algo en esa casa le daba mucha curiosidad, pero estaba sola, hasta que vio a Marshtomp, quizá Dewott le dijo que él estaba en busca de consuelo, y no le convenía, pero compañía era compañía.

\- Marshtomp, hola – saludo ella contenta de verlo.

\- Hola Lola – saludo Marshtomp nervioso, pues a él no le gustaba ella, pero la ultima vez la ilusiono un poco, así que se sentía bastante incomodo.

\- ¿Lola? – cuestiono Grovyle que estaba junto con Marshtomp.

\- ¿no vas a presentarme? – aprovecho Lola para intentar integrarse.

\- Grovyle, ella es Lola, una ex compañera de Devi, y ahora está en la escuela – presento Marshtomp, pero nervioso sin saber muy bien que hacer – y Lola, él es Grovyle, novio de Servine, que no se si la conoces, pero bueno – lo presento.

\- ok, es un gusto Lola – dijo Grovyle mirando acusador a Marshtomp, no sabía que ocurría, pero no podía ser bueno, dado que recién había terminado con Devi, había algo raro ahí.

\- lo mismo Grovyle – dijo por formalidad, algo en la actitud del tipo planta parecía disconforme – por cierto Marshtomp, te puedo pedir un favor, quiero meterme a la casa embrujada, pero no quiero ir sola, no es una propuesta, pero quiero que alguien me acompañe – pidió.

\- ahhhhhh – Marshtomp no supo qué hacer.

\- debemos hacer publicidad a nuestro puesto, será después, además Marshtomp es un cobarde, se regreso a tres cuartos de camino de la casa embrujada de noche de brujas – dijo Grovyle.

\- cierto, soy un cobarde – admito Marshtomp ya sin saber que decir.

\- oh, ¿enserio? – insisto Lola, antes él parecía tan atento y tierno, pero ahora parecía evitarla, y eso la confundía, no sabía que pensar.

\- no te pongas así Lola – trato de animarla Marshtomp porque su cara se entristeció – te acompañare, de paso que hago publicidad dentro de la casa embrujada, después del susto seguro querrán jugar alegres juegos de feria – dijo Marshtomp.

\- ¡genial!, yo invito las entradas – dijo ella recuperando el ánimo, y corrió a donde estaban Mismagius y Froslass.

\- No sé qué pasa contigo y esa chica, pero no me gusta – regaño Grovyle.

\- No es lo que parece – se excuso y luego más cauteloso – es la lopunny que Dewott beso la noche del desmadre – susurró – me acerque a ella para ver si podría reconocer a Dewott, a suerte no lo reconoció, pero soy un pésimo detective, fui amable y la ilusione por accidente, pero o me gusta, y antes a penas si le hable una vez – dijo Marshtomp.

\- si no te gusta, no la ilusiones, así que no te dejes manipular, y se claro con ella, no más nervios y amabilidad excesiva – le dijo severamente Grovyle.

\- sí – respondió Marshtomp algo dudoso.

Entonces Lola llamo a Marshtomp, y él fue hacia ella, Grovyle miraba aquello con desaprobación.

En el puesto de los iniciales los clientes aparecían. Todos cumplían su función, excepto Warly que se quedo en un rincón mirando, aun no habían muchos pokemons, no había necesidad de que ella se uniera, por alguna razón seguía sin estar cómoda entre ellos.

\- Oye Warly, ¿Por qué no te les unes? – dijo una voz familiar y calmada.

Warly volteo, y vio ahí parado al profesor Swampert.

\- aun no hay muchos clientes, no hay necesidad, Dewott y Braixen lo tienen bien manejado – se excuso Warly.

\- de hecho esta es tu oportunidad de unirte a ellos, son un gran grupo, seguro les agradarías si lo intentaras – la animo el profesor.

\- No tuve una buena primera impresión, y no soy como ellos – respondió Warly algo reflexiva.

\- Si no hubieras rechazado de modo tan cruel a Wartortle, pero hasta donde sé, le sigues gustando – comento el profesor.

\- ¿sabía de eso? – pregunto Warly avergonzada.

\- sí, los profesores nos enteramos de muchas cosas Warly, pero lo paso por alto, eso sí, si mis estudiantes tiene problemas debo apoyarlos, aunque normalmente ellos se ayudan entre ellos – insinuó el profesor.

\- como dije, simplemente soy distinta a ellos – Warly volvió a cerrarse.

\- Leí tu expediente, no fuiste a clases todo el año pasado por problemas de dinero, debiste comenzar la secundaria hace un año, y también no estás con tus padres, tu hermana te cuida – dijo el profesor sentándose cerca de Warly.

\- mis compañeros no tuvieron que pasar lo que yo, ellos no entienden – recrimino Warly.

\- Soy un profesor nuevo en secundaria, en primaria no enseñaba a iniciales pero vi crecer a varios de esos chicos, y bueno los profesores sabemos algunas cosas también – relato – Despidieron del trabajo al padre de Croconaw cuando estaba en tercer grado de primaria; Braixen nunca conoció a su padre biológico a pesar de que intento ponerse en contacto, fue rechazada; Ivysaur perdió a su abuela hace unos años, entre otras cosas – dijo el profesor.

\- ¿qué quiere probar con eso? – cuestiono Warly.

\- nadie la ha tenido fácil todo el tiempo, todos han pasado por malas cosas, así que te entenderán, dales una oportunidad – siguió animándola aquel profesor.

Warly gruño un poco, pero se reconforto al ver la leve sonrisa del profesor, era un profesor algo joven, y de cierto modo era agradable, pero…. ¡ALTO!

Warly se dio cuenta de lo que estaba comenzando a sentir, no estaba bien, simplemente no estaba bien, pero ese profesor solo hacia su trabajo, así que ella debía alejarse. Entonces se levanto de un salto y se acerco hacia donde Braixen y Dewott animaban a los demás a jugar.

Mientras tanto Rey, Blas y Saur vagaban por entre los pokemons. Buscando algo que pudieran arruinar. Pero simplemente había mucha gente para hacer algo, o simplemente no tenía ideas. Quisieron poner tinte azul en los tanques de agua de un juego en el patio, lo hicieron para darse cuenta de que los iniciales que serian arrojados al agua eran azules. Trataron de echar algo desagradable sobre la comida en exhibición para ser vendida, pero todos los puestos estaban muy llenos. Intentaron hacerle mala publicidad a la casa del horror, pero fueron ignorados y de hecho tomados por odiosos, en especial porque pokemons adultos salían temblando de ahí.

\- Esto está mal, ¿cómo es posible que no hayamos logrado nada? – renegaba Rey.

\- cielos, cuantas chicas lindas, y todas nos ignoran – se quejaba Saur.

\- ¿qué no piensas en otra cosa? – le cuestiono Blast que estaba agotado de las quejas.

Rey algo desesperado vio de un lado a otro buscando una oportunidad, cuando la vio, el puesto de la rutina acrobática del club de gimnasia, quizá era muy cruel, pero estaba desesperado. Rey se lo señalo a sus amigos y ellos lo siguieron, la única pared que aislaba ese improvisado escenario del resto del festival era una tienda de lona, Saur bajo instrucciones de Rey con sus látigos cepa roció con aceite en espray el suelo de madera pulida del centro de convenciones, lo cual sería catastrófico para las chicas.

\- Fuiste muy lejos – le dijo Blast – alguien podría salir herido – le advirtió.

\- no exageres, ahora hay que buscar otra oportunidad – propuso Rey contento de por fin haber hecho algo.

Abi buscaba a Alex, debía asegurarse de que no hiciera nada, pero estaba perdida, había muchos pokemons y ni idea de a donde hubiese podido ir ese grupo. Abi camino un rato más hasta llegar la patio donde, Servine obligaba a Grovyle a subirse a los tanques para ser lanzado al agua.

\- Hola baby – la saludo Monferno feliz de por fin verla – ¿no deberías estar bailando con el club de gimnasia? – pregunto Inocentemente.

\- Me echaron, la estúpida de Cinccino, me da ganas de dejarla pelona, y vender su pelo como extensiones de cabello, seguro que ganre mucho dinero, que me merezco, porque trabaje duro en aprender su estúpida coreografía – renegó Abi.

\- Tranquila amore mio – trato de calmarla Monferno – la casa invita – dijo entregándole 10 balines de goma y uno de los rifles de juguete – desfoga tu ira – la animo.

Abi sonrió, a suerte no todo estaba saliendo mal.

Por otra parte, Marshtomp y Lola ya estaban bastante perturbados, la casa del terror de esa ocasión era una locura sin sentido de pies a cabeza. En una habitación con paredes blancas, donde una sabana ensangrentada cubría algo, al descubrir lo que sea que fuera eso, encontraban manos de muñeca cercenada y puestas en una jaula de pájaro, para que se apáguela luz y las paredes se iluminen con luz UV, dejando ver manchas de patas. Un corredor con raíces de arboles sobresaliendo, en forma de rostros grotescos, y para colmo parecían chorrear sangre. Marshtomp se atrevió a tocar la sangre falsa, olia metalica, estba tibia, y secaba en marron, no se atrevió a probarla, y comenzó a considerar la posibilidad de que Banette hubiera esto tan enfermo como para usar sangre de verdad. Una habitación con bocas hechas en relieve, unas más grandes que otras, deformes y con colmillos y dientes deformes, una de ellas repente mordió parte del pelo de la oreja de Lola, lo cual la hizo gritar, los gritos que provenían de otras habitaciones no ayudaban, esa era la casa del terror más demencial, extraña, y confusa del mundo. Marshtomp y Lola salieron de ahí sin poder llegar siquiera al medio, sino corrían el riesgo de tener secuelas psiquiátricas.

\- Mejor suerte la próxima, tortolitos, se perdieron lo mejor – les dijo una voz burlona y detrás de ellos vieron al mismísimo creador de tal locura enfermiza, Banette que con satisfacción miraba como los pokemons calificaban de horrible y grotesco su trabajo.

\- oye Lola, de verdad, no es que quiera ser malo, pero no creo que debamos ser vistos juntos, estoy quedando mal por lo de Devi, y la verdad no me interesa una relación en estos momentos – dijo Marshtomp quien ya estaba cansado de sentirse como un idiota por haber ilusionado a una chica inocente en apuros.

-Ah, de acuerdo, gracias por acompañarme, nunca más vuelvo a meterme a una de estas casa del terror – dijo Lola algo decaída despidiéndose.

Y Marshtomp aliviado por ahora.

Ivysaur se rindió, no podía alejar a Quilava de las cercanías del café de Maids del club de teatro. Y Quilava miraba a cada nada quien entraba, a suerte para él, Flareon había atendido grupos mixtos en lo que iba del día. Hasta que un grupo de solo chicos, todos ellos, iniciales de Kanto, obviamente de otra escuela entraron, justo cuando la mesa de Flareon se vació. Ahora sí, Quilava no iba quitar los ojos de encima, y si alguno de ellos era más que un cliente agradecido con su novia sufriría la ira de Quilava.

Abi disparaba más tranquila, al menos podría disfrutar de lo que ofrecía el festival, y eso era bueno, la hacia olvidarse de Cinccino, de Alex, y de todo lo malo que ese día le había pasado. En un momento Abi sintió un descarga eléctrica, no le dolió, pero estaba paralizada, una simple onda trueno, aquello no podía ser bueno, entonces se dio cuenta de que sus problemas no terminaban ahí... Monferno se había distraído, no podía prestarle atención solo a Abi, lo cual significaba que no vio cuando alguien se le llevaba, pero en eso Monferno vio a donde su novia estaba, para descubrir el lugar vació, tres balines restantes y el rifle de juguete ahí. cargado listo para disparar. Abi no se iría sin despedirse, y menos dejando el juego a medias, algo estaba mal ahí.

Por su parte, Flareon estaba harta, aquellos tres clientes no dejaban de quejarse de todo, y él ivysaur de ellos no dejaba de insinuarsele, por más que ya le había dicho que la dejara en paz. En eso la gota que colmo el vaso, tanto para Flareon como para Quilava.

\- Señorita – llamo Rey - esta cosa esta podrida - se quejo mostrando antes todos un inocente cupcake.

\- disculpe amo, pero toda la comida fue preparad entre hoy día y ayer, imposible que se haya podrido – renegó Flareon fingiendo ser amable, lo cual la hacia sonar neurótica.

Pero Flareon se quedo sin palabras al acercarse y oler aquello sin duda olía terrible, eso no tenía sentido, algo muy raro estaba pasando.

\- me niego a pagar por esto – proclamo Rey.

\- por otra parte te puedo dejar una buena propina si me das tu pokebook, preciosa – le ofreció Saur.

Quilava no lo resistió, y en un ataque de cólera, hizo un nitro-carga directo contra ese ivysaur. El golpe ocasiono que lamesa se cayera, y una lata salio rodando hacia un costado.

\- ¡QUILAVA! – grito Flareon – NO LES PUEDES HACER ESO A MI CLIENTES ¿qué pasa contigo?

\- se estaba sobrepasando – se explico Quilava irritado.

Alakazan que desde hacia un buen rato estaba viendo aquello con desgrado, tomo la lata. En esta decía "fragancia a rancio", era una lata de mal olor para broma. Entonces el pokemon psíquico mostró la lata a todos, para entonces era obvio que era un sabotaje. Rey y Blasta corrieron de ahí, ya los habían descubierto, y en su huida olvidaron llevarse con ellos a Saur, que estaba lastimado en el suelo.

Zoroark sonrió siniestramente, no es que ese día hubiese estado con humor de hacer algo de trabajo sucio, pero la oportunidad de divertirse con el saboteador le animaría el día. Lo llevaron a la cocina, gran oportunidad de un pequeño baile preparado por algunas de las hermanas Eevee como intermedio y disculpa por las molestias. Ahí Seadra sorprendida por el intruso se unió a Umbreon, Quilava, Alakazam, y Zoroark para descubrir los planes del saboteador.

-... Lo juro, solo pusimos colorante al agua de ese juego para arrojar a un pokemon al agua, pero compramos azul, así que fallamos; y rociamos aceite en el suelo de la exhibición de las gimnastas, y pusimos crema de afeitar en la maquina de café, del restaurante de al lado, en lugar de crema de leche, y en ese puesto de los siniestros rellenamos una peluca de esas con una masa rosa – cantó como un Chattot.

\- ¡Las chicas del equipo de Gimnasia! están en riesgo, una de ellas podria fracturarse – se altero Alakazan.

\- Llamare a Liepard, ella es parte del equipo, con suerte les advertirá si no es muy tarde – dijo Umbreon rápido sacando su celular.

\- Yo iré a buscar la peluca con la cosa rosa, eso no esta bien, podría meternos en problemas, y ya nos ven como problemáticos – anuncio Zoroark.

\- Yo avisare a los iniciales, a suerte no es muy grave – dijo Quilava.

\- les informare a los chicos del restaurante de al lado – indico Alakazam retirándose.

Pero ya era tarde, Liepard de hecho estaba con los demás siniestros, Cinccin también la había corrido. Al enterarse de esa treta, corrió, muchas de esas chicas no le agradaban, pero aun así era algo peligroso. Y al final no pudo evitar el desastre. Cuando Liepard llego, las enfermera Blissey estaba atendiendo las heridas, a suerte la mayoría solo tendrían un feo moretón, pero Rosalinda tenía la muñeca torcida, y ya habían llamado a una ambulancia, aun lado Cinccino lloriqueaba por lo ocurrido.

\- SEGURO ES TU CULPA – la acuso Cinccino al verla.

\- Claro que no cariñito, venía a advertirles, un grupo de chicos de la escuela privada vinieron a sabotear el festival, los del club de teatro atraparon a uno, pero hay 2 más sueltos, son un wartortle y un charmeleon, así que atentas chicas – les aviso Liepard ignorando a Cinccino.

\- NO, YO SE QUE TU LO HICISTE, YO LO SÉ – seguía gritando Cinccino.

\- Sabes corazón, normalmente me da igual lo que digas, pero no me voy a quedar aquí viendo como lloriqueas, participar en tu mugre coreografía no era la gran cosa, soy cruel, pero jamás me perdonaría causarle una torcedura de muñeca a alguien, si quieres ve a cocina del café de los del club de teatro, a las que me crean, por favor, vengan conmigo que debemos atrapar a esos idiotas, de esta no se salvan – anuncio Liepard callando a Cinccino.

Monferno ya intentaba timbrar por cuarta vez a Abi desde que desapareció. Estaba preocupado, cuando alguien apareció frente al puesto de tiro al blanco.

\- Hola monferno – saludo Fletchinder.

\- Ah hola Fletchinder, Combusken viene en un rato, fue al tocador - anuncio Monferno.

\- de hecho, venia a ver que era de Abi, ¿la has visto? – pregunto ella.

\- NO, de hecho creo que desapareció, estaba frustrada, estaba disparando y luego se hizo humo, estoy preocupado – dijo Monferno algo asustado.

Fletchinder entro en panico.

\- ¡Abi esta en problemas! - se alarmo.

\- ¿qué sabes? – Cuestiono Monferno.

\- no te lo puedo explicar, pero sé quien pudo haberle hecho algo a Abi, acompáñame, necesitaré ayuda – dijo a prisa, Fletchinder simplemente no podía decirle lo que ocurrió esa noche.

Pero en su rápida entrada a la acción, fueron tomados desprevenidos por una imagen muy rara, Grovyle teñido de azul, entonces, después de superar el impacto inicial se fueron.

\- Ya es tarde, Grovyle ahora es Shiny - anuncio Quilava que acababa de cortar una llamada – casi todos los iniciales ya saben del asunto, los encontraremos.

\- Sparks ya le aviso a su padre, el director vendrá para aquí en un rato, están muertos – dijo Umbreon feliz.

Pero, superado el incidente el café se lleno y Umbreon tuvo que volver al trabajo. Flareon iba volver, pero su mesa había sido derribada y ahora estaba ocupada lanzando miradas asesinas contra Quilava, y levantando framentos de vajilla rota del suelo.

\- Yo lo pago - dijo Quilava tratando de mejorar las cosas.

\- no, ya hiciste suficiente, mejor desaparece antes de que hagas otro desastre – sentencio Flareon bastante irritada.

\- sin mi, jamás hubiéramos descubierto a los saboteadores - reclamo Quilava.

\- ¿no puedes ser maduro? - le seguía reclamando Flareon.

\- Ese idiota te estaba coqueteando – dijo Quilava lleno de coraje.

\- Quieres confiar en mi, ni que fuera una cualquiera, era un tonto, no iba suceder nada – se enojo Flareon.

Y de repente, aparte de estar peleando frente Saur el cual estaba seriamente ofendido por como hablaban de él en su cara, se escucho una adorable voz infantil.

\- ¿de nuevo celoso? – pregunto cyndaquil que parecía haber salido de la nada.

\- Enano ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto Quilava muy avergonzado y sorprendido.

\- Mamá y papá están haciendo que los dibujen, me aburrí y vine a buscarte, Ivysaur me dijo que seguro estarías por aquí – explico Cyndaquil.

\- ¿estuviste aquí toda la mañana? - cuestiono Flareon.

\- mmmm más o menos - respondió Quilava avergonzado.

\- por cierto hermano ¿que significa "una cualquiera"? – pregunto el pequeño.

\- una chica nada decente, ¿escuchaste todo? - respondió y pregunto Flareon.

\- No deberías estar celoso Quilava, Flareon es muy decente, pero si estas celoso es porque la amas – dijo Cyndaquil sin medir sus palabras.

Flareon y Quilava se miraron incómodos.

\- tengo trabajo, mejor lleva Cyndaquil con tus padres, y descuida, que yo también te quiero - le dijo Flareon más calmada, pero sin dar la cara.

Quilava se llevo de ahí a Cyndaquil.

\- ¿estuviste de nuevo viendo telenovelas con mamá? – pregunto Quilava.

\- Sí, es que se malogro la tele del cuarto de los padres, y no puedo ver caricaturas - explico Cyndaquil.

Abi luchaba contra la parálisis, mientras Alex rechazaba la sexta llamada de Monferno en su celular, entonces en un gesto bastante exagerado Alex le lamió la mejilla a Abi con ella aun paralizada y tomo una Selfie.

\- que asco - se quejo Abi.

\- quien diría que una chica fea como tu, tendría novio – se burlo Alex - supongo que se pondra loco cuando vea esta foto - dijo mostrando la selfie que acababa de tomar.

Abi lo miro con rabia.

\- Después de ti, iré por tu amiga Fletchinder, y luego quizá por esas lindas iniciales – le contó sin ninguna vergüenza.

\- Eres un pokemon grande ¿por qué pierdes tiempo en una venganza contra unas pobres colegialas como nosotras? – le cuestiono Abi.

\- Estoy en la banca rota, no tengo más dinero, mis padres me castigaron un año, esta es la primera vez que salgo desde que me delataron, y es para acompañar a mi hermano al festival de su escuela, las chicas me odian, y todo por tus amigas – dijo Alex confiado.

Alex la había encerrado en un salón del tercer piso, se las ingenio para llegar hasta ahí, estaba vació, Abi por más que gritara, había mucho ruido del exterior, nadie la escucharía. Alex se fue con su celular, y de nuevo Abi lucho zafarse de la parálisis. Esta vez lo logro. Abi debía abisarle a Monferno donde estaba antes de que Alex enviara esa foto, pero estaba atrapada, gritar por la ventana no serviría, pero la ventana daba a uno de los patios principales. Abi entones vio a Monferno con Fletchinder, hablaban con Luxio el cual parecía no tener ni la mínima idea. Debía llamar su atención. pero ¿cómo? En eso Abi recordó el leotardo de Gimnasia, Cinccino eligió uno de color morado con rosa, metalizado, que era como un letrero diciendo "mírame". Abi lo agito por la ventana esperando a que alguien viese esa cosa brillando y notara su presencia.

Charmeleon y Wartortle iban de un lugar a otro buscando a los saboteadores.

\- ¿por qué querrían arruinar nuestro festival? lo de las chicas del equipo de gimnasia estuvo feo - se pregunto Wartortle.

\- Por que el festival de su escuela es un asco, y están celosos – dijo Chameleon.

En eso doblando la esquina apareció Ivysaur, que aun no se había enterado de lo ocurrido.

\- Hola chicos – los saludo al verlos – saben es curioso, me pareció haber visto a sus clones yendo hacia la puerta.

Charmeleon y Wartortle se miraron, Wartortle jaló a Ivysaur y los tres fueron en busca de los saboteadores, e explicarían a Ivysaur en el camino.

Charmeleon, Ivysaur y Wartortle por fin vieron a los saboteadores, avisaron al resto de los iniciales, y estos les avisaron los demás involucrados. Debían atraparlos antes de que salieran del festival, al parecer no tenían la intención de volver por Saur. Las chicas del equipo de Gimnasia y algunos de los chicos del teatro también estaban en la misma posición.

En eso al mejor estilo de una emboscada premeditada, Ivysaur lanzo una nube de paralizador, entonces las chicas del equipo de gimnasia los ataron, y una vez atrapados, se los llevaron, era hora de que respondieran con un adulto.

Monferno y Fletchinder vieron la señal de Abi, juntos con muchos curiosos que no entendían que hacia una ambipom agitado sus mayas por una ventana del tercer piso. Llegaron, Alex trabo la puerta con una mesa, no tuvieron problemas en moverla, pero al entrar, el celular de Monferno sonó, la foto había sido enviada.

\- NO la abras Monfenro, lo juro es una foto falsa, estaba paralizada cuando la tomaron, de verdad, créeme que me desinfectare la mejilla, pero ahora debemos encontrar a Alex, además él tiene mi celular - dijo Abi apurada.

\- yo no entiendo – dijo Monferno confundido y miro la foto.

\- ¿¡qué!? – se alarmo Monferno al ver la foto.

\- Alex es un Luxray adulto que solía jugarle sucio a las colegialas, Abi, yo y las demás chicas lo expusimos y ahora busca venganza, seguro buscara hacerle algo como esto a las demás – explico a Fletchinder.

\- Maldito - dijo Monferno y los tres corrieron.

Sin embargo, no tuvieron que hacer nada, pues escaleras abajo estaba Lina y su padre con el celular de Abi.

\- me parece que esto es tuyo - dijo Lina entregándole su celular.

\- Gracias - respondió Abi desconcertada.

\- LUxio me dijo lo que su hermano solía hacer y que fue descubierto por unas alumnas de secundaria, así que ya me encargue de él - dijo Lina bastante orgullosa - Fletchinder, creí que si estabas en probleamas me avisarias - dijo.

\- lo siento - se disculpo.

\- ¿qué hicieron con ESE ...? - Monferno se arrepintio de lo que iba decir porque había un profesor cerca.

\- le dije que si lo vuelvo ver en terreno de la escuela o a sus alrededores, lo golpearía, él ya no es un alumno, esta permitido - respondió el profesor Pyroar.

Pero aun quedaba pendiente, a pesar de su presencia el director Raichu no podría hacer nada con esos tres iniciales intrusos, pues no eran estudiantes de la escuela, lo único que podría hacer seria dejar que la justicia tomara su rumbo en patas ajenas.

\- ... me temo que esa es la situación - anuncio el director - pero ¿era necesario atarlos? - cuestiono.

\- sino hubieran escapado, además, si fueron capaces de abandonar a su amigo - justifico Sparks.

\- de cualquier modo solo se quedaran así hasta el fin del festival, luego serán liberados, y con tal de que paguen por los gastos médicos de Rosalinda, todo estará en orden - dijo el director.

Nadie sentía que aquello hubiese sido suficiente castigo, pero a Marshtomp se le ocurrió una idea.

\- Hay que encerrarlos en la casa embrujada - propuso.

Y a todos les gusto al idea... (Esta historia continuara).

**NOTA: ok, me estuve metiendo en muchos problemas para terminar esta historia, quizá desde la subsiguiente empiece a subir la los lunes o jueves, bueno de cualquier modo, GRACIAS por su apoyo. Espero sus reviews, y saber que les pareció, eso es todo.**


	55. II, III y

**NOTA: A ver mis niños, en esta ocasión les traigo algo en extremo corto, como ya dije el complemento de "I", se los debía, la verdad me decepciono quizá a mi misma el resultado de mi último especial, en especial porque ese día pase una odisea para publicar y terminarlo …. Bueno, desde la próxima semana voy a publicar los Lunes, debido a que ese día podre publicarlo con más tranquilidad por mis horarios, dicho esto, aquí un par de historia cortas, que en realidad si tienen importancia para la trama principal, al igual que "I".**

POKESECUNDARIA

**ESPECIAL DE ANIVERSARIO**

II

Wartortle se sentía algo raro, no había logrado progresar nada con Warly, ella le gustaba mucho, y simplemente parecía que ella no tenía ni intención de ser su amiga, o amiga de nadie, ella sin duda era algo nuevo y extraño, algo que se le hacía tan atrayente. Así que como muchas veces que estaba pensativo, se iba a caminara orillas del lago, claro que eso era peligroso emocionalmente.

El lago de la ciudad, al igual que muchos otros lagos cerca de las ciudades, suele ofrecer una bonita vista, y por lo tanto, es escenario de múltiples historias de amor urbanas. Parejas caminando por el malecón observando el reflejo de las luces en el agua, besándose, tomados de la pata, riéndose. En resumen toda una tortura para el pobrecito tipo Agua enamorado. Por lo cual Wartortle aprovechaba la entrada que tenía desde su patio para irse debajo de un muelle por una angosta franja de tierra y fango, no había otro acceso, el camino era poco romántico, por lo que las parejas no batallarían para llegar hasta ahí, y la paz de estar bajo el muelle, sería perfecto si es que no tuviera que volver a casa con las patas enlodadas.

Wartortle llego a su lugar secreto, ahí había pasado muchas cosas. Ese lugar era supuestamente la casa club de los tres iniciales de Kanto cuando eran niños, claro hasta que Ivysaur se mudo a una casa con un jardín enorme con columpios y una base secreta improvisada con muebles pequeños en el agujero de un árbol. Ahí evoluciono tras una pelea con un tentacool que quería robarle su lugar. Y ahí pudo observar aquella cosa extraña en el lago, aquel extraño ser, que podría ser un legendario.

Si ese lugar no estuviese lleno de barriles oxidados, tablas podridas por la humedad y algo de basura que caía desde el muelle, quizá invitar ahí a Warly para pasar un rato a solas con ella hubiera sido una buena opción. Pero solo imaginaciones suyas. Wartortle se apoyo en uno de los pilares del muelle, y mirando al lago se preguntaba ¿qué le depararía el destino? Acaso realmente lograría encontrar a una chica que llegara a quererlo. Esta duda había nacido al mismo tiempo que "Azul", al parecer, según las paredes del baño de chicas: la mitad de las chicas de la escuela pensaban que era un tonto, que era odioso y presumido; Y la otra mitad pensaba que era algo lindo, pasable, y que habían peores; y un porcentaje mínimo que era encantador, romántico y divertido.  
En eso Wartortle vio algo en el agua, un bulto rosa, eso era raro, si había alguien asomándose fuera del agua, bueno, seria de color azul, y si era un corsola, y no estaría irradiando luz, seguro tendría picos. Wartortle miro con atención aquello.

Una burbuja rosa saliendo del agua, brillante, que término explotando dejando libre a un pequeño pokemon rosa de cola larga, patas traseras grandes y las delanteras cortas, algo felino, de ojos brillantes y grandes, con un cuerpo pequeño, el cual floto sobre el lago un rato haciendo giros de modo juguetón. Wartortle intento sacar su celular rápido para filmarlo esta vez, no era la criatura que antes vio, de hecho, esta parecía ser Mew, el pokemon original, un ser ancestral que dio origen a la vida en el planeta. Pero a penas Wartortle logro por fin activar la cámara, este había desaparecido.

Sin una prueba decirles a sus amigos sería inútil, seguro creerían que lo invento para llamar la atención, sin mencionar que realmente era algo que sobrepasaba su propia naturaleza, un legendario. Wartortle sabía que era un inmaduro, quizá a veces podía tener razón, pero eso no negaba los hechos, quizá por eso Warly no estaba dispuesta a tener algo con él, pero bueno, había visto un milagro, la aparición de un legendario. Quizá solo era porque justamente su lugar secreto era secreto, o Quizá era porque en lo más tonto y simple podía haber algo grandioso, lo cual a Wartortle le daba esperanzas… (Esta historia continuará).

III

Lola revisaba las cosas que había comprado durante el festival, se divirtió bastante, quizá haber ido con algun amigo hubiera sido mejor, pero bueno, al final se divirtió.

Lola se atrevió a hacerse uno de esos tatuajes pintados con aerosol de puesto de los siniestro, se hizo una especie de diseño tribal. Compro un bolso hecho de material reciclado de ropa vieja, que vendía el Consejo estudiantil. Compro una botella de perfume hecho con las flores cultivadas del invernadero de la escuela. Consiguió un par de mini-juegos Indie. Hizo que la dibujaran. Y por último, en un puesto se saco varias fotos, eligió las que más le gustaban y le editaron una portada de revista como si ella fuera una modelo, también con lo mismo, le hicieron un cartel de se busca y una portada de diario con ella; todo eso por poco dinero.

Lola se dio cuenta de que no se había fijado que club, grupo, o equipo presento eso de la edición de fotos, y al leer con más cuidado el texto, era del club de periodismo. En el tiempo que Lola estaba en la escuela, ni se menciono un periódico escolar, que era el único producto final de un club así. Lola leyó una parte puesta como una columna en el periódico que ella protagonizaba.

"El club de Periodismo de la secundaria Pokemon fue fundado hace 7 años, y durante 6 años mantuvo un periódico escolar semanal de 8 pagina, sin embargo hace un año que fue cancelado. Las plataformas virtuales, se hicieron más atractiva, y a pesar de que el club mantuvo un apartado informativo en la página de la escuela, fracaso y fue retirado por culpa del morbo, el periódico escolar se convirtió en 4 páginas llenas de chismes, morbosidades que a veces ni eran verdaderas, por lo cual, ahora estamos buscando nuevos miembros para el Club de periodismo para revivir el ya extinto periódico escolar".

Lola en su anterior escuela tenía fama de chismosa, pero no fue su culpa, se entusiasmo con la vida de otras chicas, las cuales tenían novio por primera vez, y en una escuela de solo chicas, eso era algo bastante tentador, termino involucrándose demasiado y esto la dejo sin amigas. De cierto modo sintió que eso que estaban intentando los del periódico escolar, era algo que podía redimirla, entonces porque no, aun no había hecho amigos quizá esa era su oportunidad de integrarse.

De hecho su idea había sido grandiosa, pues era lo primero que salía como ella quería desde que había llegado a la escuela. Ninetales la presidenta, o como ella se denominaba, "editora en jefe" la acepto con gusto, y ahí tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a nuevos pokemons, como a Smeargle, que era el encargado de la edición de las fotos; Night, el Noctowl, fotógrafo experto; Gourgeist, investigadora; entre otros. Las cosas eran simples, cada uno tendría un rol, esperaban poder volver a sacara una nueva edición del periódico escolar sin basura, de 4 páginas, por semana de contenido vario, incluyendo artículos sobre cosas que llegaran a interesar a cualquier estudiante de secundaria, hasta artículos más serios como notas acerca de hechos lamentables en la secundaria, todo eso 0% morbo. Entre ese contenido, habría un par de columnas, una hecha por la misma Ninetales, y otra de Gourgeist, debido a que ellas al parecer tenían más experiencia y eran como líderes del grupo. Como cualquier club, un profesor los asesoraba, en este caso el profesor de lenguaje, el maestro Simbol, un unown "A", que les ayudaba en la redacción, sin mencionar que tendrían un complemento en línea, para informar al instante, actualizar noticias, y publicar más fotos. El objetivo era comenzar a cubrir desde el siguiente gran evento de la escuela, el concurso de talentos.

Lola estaba muy emocionada, ya quería comenzar, pero dada su falta de experiencia verdadera, la asignaron como aprendiz de Gourgeist, ósea asistente de esta, pero no era malo, Gourgeist de hecho se daba tiempo para enseñarle lo básico, al igual que darle pautas para un trabajo serio, y no la mandaba a hacer recados por ella, así que estaba perfecto.

Así que ese martes tras el festival de la escuela, Lola no pudo evitar levantar una oreja al escuchar a Gourgeist hablando por teléfono "Ya te dije, simplemente se acabo… NO, por favor no metas a Doublade en esto… Ya te dije, tengo mis motivos, simplemente tengo cosas que hacer con la banda, y el Club de periodismo, y me di cuenta de que prefiero dejarte en tercer plano, y no es correcto, ya encontraras a alguna chica que te tenga en primer plano… Perdona, de verdad, pero es mejor así… No sé si podamos ser amigos, ya veremos después de un tiempo, adiós".

Gourgeist colgó, Lola volteo la cabeza, no quería parecer chismosa.

\- Lo siento, era Trevenant, estábamos saliendo desde inicios de año, pero terminamos, y bueno, es problemático – se explico Gourgeist que sentía que debía dar explicaciones, no era culpa de Lola haber estado escuchando, se suponía que estaban yendo juntas al sótano, y ella misma no fue discreta.

\- Ya veo, pero parece que tú le terminaste – dijo Lola.

\- sí, es que ando ocupada con esto del periódico escolar, la escuela y mi banda, y me di cuenta de que no quería perder el tiempo con Trevenant – confeso Gourgeist.

\- ¿Tienes una banda? – pregunto Lola que quería dejar atrás el tema de los noviazgos, para mejor socializar con la tipo fantasma planta.

\- Sí, es una banda horror punk de chicas, llamada "Scary Tricks", aun no somos conocidas, y no tenemos edad para poder tocar en bares, pero somos buenas, tocamos para el festival de Halloween, y nos presentamos un par de veces en las fiestas que hacen los tipo fantasma en la casa abandonada – conto Gourgeist.

Lola no pudo evitar admirarse.

\- wow, eso es impresionante, y además eres la reportera investigadora numero uno del club – comento Lola algo entusiasmada.

\- No es para tanto, comencé a hacer investigación hace tiempo, Ninetales se entero y me recluto, esas investigaciones me dejaban sin tiempo, pero bueno, me agrada esto del periódico – dijo Gourgeist en lo que bajaban las escaleras hacia el sótano, donde se encontraba la imprenta del colegio, solo los profesores iban ahí para sacar copias, imprimir fichas, el consejo estudiantil para imprimir afiches, y ahora el club de periodismo imprimiría ahí su periódico.

\- ¿qué clase de investigaciones hacías? – pregunto Lola algo intrigada, no se imaginaba que misterios podrían ser develados por una estudiante de secundaria.

\- sobre la escuela, y sus secretos, te sorprenderia – respondió Gourgeist.

\- ¿qué secretos? – hasta entonces a Lola, su nueva escuela le había parecido de los más normal.

Gourgeist sonrió cuando llegaron a la puerta del sótano, encajo la llave que le habían entregado los profesores, para abrir la puerta. Una vez en ese oscuro cuarto encendieron la luz, Gourgeist avanzo hacia el fondo dejado un montón de fotocopiadoras e impresoras, junto con montones de cajas de suministros, atrás. Se dirigió hacia una enorme viga de cemento, de casi 3 metros de diámetro.

\- Por ejemplo esta viga, en los planos de la escuela que se exhiben en la biblioteca, se la ve como una viga delgada, además si te fijas en las paredes del sótano por alguna razón, es cemento reforzado, a diferencia de las demás paredes de la escuela, sin mencionar que pusieron en esta parte amuletos para evitar que los fantasmas atravesemos las paredes por aquí– comenzó a decir Gourgeist – pero lo que más me llamo la atención, fue el pasado de la escuela, antes de que el director Raichu fundara la escuela hace 10 años, hubo otra escuela aquí mismo, una escuela mixta y privada, que no había funcionado en casi 20 años, según investigue cosas extrañas y macabras ocurrieron, comenzando por el supuesto suicidio de una kirlia en el cuarto piso del viejo edificio, y continuando por lo que se creyó, era un caso de histeria colectiva que termino en muerte, sin mencionar que al parecer quisieron borrar la existencia de un alumno, algo me dice que hay secretos muy oscuros en la escuela, y nadie lo nota – narró Gourgeist asustando a su acompañante – ups, creo que me emocione un poco – se disculpo ofreciendo una sonrisita nerviosa.

\- descuida, cuando menos ahora tengo una buena historia de fantasmas que compartir – dijo Lola algo incomoda – mejor de una vez escaneemos las imagenes para llevárselas a Smeargle a que las edite – le recordó Lola… (Esta historia continuará)

**NOTA: Y como sé que les quedara corto, ¡sorpresa! una más, por cierto, estas historias ocurren en diferentes tiempos, así que cuidado para no confundirse… a continuación para su deleite "IV".**

IV

El director Raichu, estaba sentado en su oficina, se sentía nervioso y culpable, no creyó que tuviese que usar esa extraña maquina tan pronto, aunque todo había sido culpa de Desoxyribonucleic Acid Mutacion padre. Para ayudarle a instalar la maquinita, se le había ocurrido ir volando en frente de todos, a las 2 de la mañana. Y claro ese pobre chico Frogadier, había visto ese destello de luz, y lo persiguió, sorprendiendo infraganti al legendario extraterrestre y al director de la escuela.

El nebulizador mental, una máquina capaz de convertir los recuerdos de los pokemons en un recuerdo difuso, que la mente asume solo fue un sueño. Supuestamente más eficiente que el neutralizador mental que le obsequio Mewtwo, el padre de Takeshi, que borraba los recuerdos.

Con suerte Frogadier creería que solo fue un sueño raro, y al día siguiente lo vería igual que siempre en el festival.

Ya era mucha presión guardar un secreto tan grande y raro, una escuela secreta para pokemons legendarios debajo de la secundaria normal. Y aun le parecía tan extraño que lo hubiese hecho.

De joven, Raichu, al graduarse en educación y pedagogía, se dedico con mucho esmero a enseñar a pokemons adolescentes, motivarlos, apoyarlos y a tratar de sacar todo su potencial. Esto lo hizo muy querido entre sus alumnos, y al ver el gran rendimiento que estos tenían, aun joven, se gano un prestigioso premio a la educación. Y por esa misma razón, Latias lo contacto para que él enseñase a su descendencia. Ahí fue cuando las cosas se empezaron a poner raras. Tras un tiempo enseñando clandestinamente a los futuros guardines, los hermanos Eón, otro legendario pidio su ayuda. Así surgió el proyecto de una escuela para legendario. Y estos seres casi divinos financiaron la compra de una antigua escuela, y la construcción de una nueva, que sirviera como fachada, pero que en planes del director, sería su oportunidad de fundar la mejor escuela del mundo, como era el sueño de Raichu desde un inicio. Y claro estos planes no incluían tener que hacer cosas raras a las mentes de sus alumnos.

En eso alguien entre de improviso a su oficina.

\- Papá, dile a Pika que no tiene nada de malo que ayude en puesto de los siniestros, a pesar de solo ser de tipo eléctrico – se quejo Sparks.

\- Papá dile a Sparks que NO es un pokemon siniestro, y debería ayudar a los suyos primero – se quejo Pika.

\- Ya basta chicos – bostezo, no pudo dormir muy bien esa noche por obvias razones – Pika, no tiene nada de malo que tu hermano ayude a los siniestros, son sus amigos, y son buenos chicos en realidad – dijo su padre.

En eso Pika puso una mueca horrorizada, y Sparks comenzó a reírse.

\- ¿ahora qué pasa? – pregunto Raichu bastante dudoso, no esperaba esas reacciones, no se suponía que fuese algo tan grave.

\- veras papá, Pika y yo apostamos, si me decías que debería haber apoyado a los de tipo eléctrico, yo hubiera tenido que ponerme un letrero que diga "abrazos gratis", pero si me decías que estaba bien que apoyara a mis amigos, Pika debía hacer publicidad al puesto de los siniestro disfrazándose con nuestros productos – explico Sparks muy orgulloso.

\- iré a que Mightyena me pinte de negro – se resigno Pika.

Raichu solo rio, al menos sus hijos estaban creciendo de forma normal.

\- bueno ya casi es hora de inaugurar el festival, dense prisa – le indico, y ambos asintieron.

Los tres roedores eléctricos salieron al patio, Los gemelos se fueron hacia el centro de convenciones para que los amigos de Sparks se encargaran de Pika. Richu en cambio debía ir hacia la puerta para dar el discurso de apertura, e inaugurar el festival, y la mejor ruta era atravesar el patio.

En el patio veía a los chicos terminar con sus puestos, cuando vio el puesto de los iniciales. Y no pudo evitar acordarse de Frogadier. Entonces lo vio, estaba sentado listo para ser arrojado al agua, se lo veía igual que siempre, hablaba con sus amigos, los ponía raros, y caminaba por las paredes. Lo usual en Frogadier. Entonces siguió avanzando tranquilo, cuando recibió una llamada.

El numero lo decía, todo, era Mewtwo, el padre de Takeshi "Señor, ¿es cierto que autorizo usted a nuestro hijos asistir al festival de la secundaria normal, disfrazados?" cuestiono el legendario clonado "No señor, en ningún momento" dijo Raichu firme. "Está bien, solo quería cerciorarme".

Raichu sabía que Takeshi tenía un gran deseo por salir de la clandestinidad, quizá por eso trato de engañar a sus padres, posiblemente lo castigarían por eso, pero bueno, debía aprender. Continuo su camino.

En eso, al llegar a la puerta, Raichu vio a otra de sus alumnas, Kirlia, nada raro, solo parecía estar muy acongojada, se suponía que ella y sus amigas estaban presentando un salón de belleza, ella debería estar ahí lista para abrir, y no llevaba ningún cartel de publicidad, solo hablaba por su celular. "… ¿vas a venir?... ¡NO ME SIGAS MINTIENDO! ¿Qué clase de padre castiga a su hijo por solo querer ir a aun festival? ... Takeshi, lo prometiste, sino es ahora ¿Cuándo?... Olvídalo, si no muestras la cara antes de final de semestre, llamare a la policía" y colgó, esas ya eran amenazas mayores.

"Takeshi", ¿sería posible qué fuese el legendario adolescente? Si era así, las cosas se pondrían feas. Raichu nunca olvido lo que era ser adolescente, y sabía lo intensos que podía llegar a los sentimientos, y sabía que un macho estaba dispuesto a hacer muchas locuras por una hembra, pero ¿esto haría que Takeshi se mostrara?, que arriesgará todo por un romance con una chica normal.

Raichu decidió ignorar esto por un rato, luego se encargaría de investigarlo, por ahora debía tomar el altoparlante, subirse al podio, dar el discurso, y dar inicio al festival… (Esta historia también continuará).

**NOTA: Y eso es todo, como ya dije, me siento algo decepcionada por como resulto el anterior especial, ya saben que a todos nos gusta que nos dejen reviews, pero aparte de eso, eso ayuda a saber que partes les gusto y donde ponerle más ganas, y por otra parte me disculpo porque me hicieron darme cuenta de que me confundo a veces con las especies de los pokemons… En fin, como ya dije, desde la próxima subiré el nuevo capítulo el lunes. Nos leemos entonces, Gracias por leer, y por haber dejado Review.**

**PD: GHOST los observa.**


	56. Lo que Viene (parte 1)

**NOTA: Hola a todos, este es el primer día lunes que público, y desde ahora será así, al menos hasta que mi horario vuelva a cambiar…. En fin, ahora un capitulo que como su nombre lo dice, es el preludio de muchas que están por suceder, de cualquier modo GRACIAS a todos por darse un tiempo para leer estas historias, disfruten. **

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 4: De Cosas Raras y Típicas**

LO QUE VIENE (parte 1)

Como en muchas escuelas, las celebraciones de aniversario no solo se basan en un evento sino en varios, que suelen continuar durante algun tiempo, y si bien la mayoría de estos no llaman la atención, algunos de ellos son importantes. Si bien en festival era quizá la actividad más importante del curso, había uno en especial que despertaba sueños de gloria, junto con el eterno anhelo de fama. Concurso de talentos.

En realidad a muchos les daba igual aquel concurso, pues solo irían a ver el show tranquilos, pero como pasa con muchas cosas, lo que para uno es poca cosa a otro le puede parecer importante, pero aun así, a pesar de quizá no ser una prioridad, puede despertar entusiasmos. Aunque aun este evento no había sido anunciado.

Esa soleada mañana de lunes Braixen iba tranquila a la escuela, se había divertido con lo del festival a pesar de los problemas, paso un buen rato con sus amigos, y de paso gano algo de dinero extra, que esperaba gastar. Aquel camino a la escuela hubiese sido completamente normal, de no ser por un afiche pegado en la pared, y no, no era un que anunciase algo de la escuela. Un afiche sobre clases de baile de salón para parejas jóvenes, un curso de un par de semanas. Braixen sonrió, y le tomó una foto con el celular al afiche. A ella le gustaba bastante ese tipo de cosas, y bueno, podría pasar un buen rato con Charmeleon en proceso, lo cual parecía una buena idea, pero solo lo parecía.

Pero bueno, por otro lado las cosas eran muy diferentes para Wartortle, sin importarle los afiches pegados en las paredes en su camino a la escuela, su único pensamiento era "¿Cómo verme maduro para que Warly se fije en mi?". Durante su última declaración hacia Warly, Braixen incluso lo alabo por lo maduro y precioso de su discurso, claro ignorando las partes que hacían que la tortuga tipo agua se viera como un acosador nivel Arceus. Así que debía seguir esa estrategia para hacer que Warly se fijará en él, debía ser maduro, Warly había tenido problemas serios, y no necesitaba en su vida a un chico que solo quisiera pasar el rato, debía ser alguien que la apoyara de modo incondicional, alguien maduro que entendiese sus problemas y conflictos, que iban un poco más allá del drama adolescente. El plan de Wartortle era básicamente hacer que Warly creyera que él era ese chico. Pero el problema, era que Wartortle no era ese chico, así que no llegaría muy lejos con ese plan de cualquier modo, pero él estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, e iba a darlo todo.

Wartortle llego a la escuela, no veía a ninguno de sus amigos, así que se fuera tranquilo por el pasillo aun era algo temprano, con suerte se encontraría con Warly a solas, y se le ocurriría algo bueno que decirle, pero no, se estaba aburriendo, así que después de un rato de ir sin rumbo, fue a la puerta para esperar a algun otro inicial, y justo a tiempo para recordar algo que de vez en cuando los estudiantes olvidan "Los profesores también tienen una vida".

Y Ahí estaba el profesor Swampert, despidiéndose de una Nidoqueen, con un beso leve en los labios. Wartortle incomodo desvió la mirada, no le entusiasmaba ver a un profesor coqueteando con su novia, o eso intuía Wartortle no había un anillo en la pata del profesor de todos modos. El profesor algo raro camino hacia la entrada y ahí vio a uno de sus alumnos.

\- Profe, llegando temprano por primera vez – le dijo Wartortle.

\- jejejeje – rio nervioso el profesor, sabía que no estaba permitido las demostraciones de afecto de esa clase frente a los estudiantes, y le preocupaba haber sido visto, sin mencionar que le daba algo de vergüenza – bueno, no es para tanto, nos vemos en clases Wartortle – dijo el profesor y entro rápido.

Ivysaur y Charmeleon no tardaron en aparecer después de eso, y ya que Wartortle no iba a hablarles de nuevo de la cosa extraña que ocurría en el lago, se le ocurrió hablar sobre el profesor.

-… Si una Nidoqueen, lo juro por mi caparazón, el profe tiene novia – informo Wartortle.

\- ¿en serio? – cuestiono un poco Charmeleon.

\- no es raro, los adultos también salen con otros pokemons, y tiene parejas – dijo Ivysaur.

\- sí, pero no me puedo imaginar al profe Swampert coqueteándose con novia – comento Charmeleon algo incomodo – dijo, es un profesor.

\- que mojigato – le dijo Wartortle como burlándose de su incomodidad.

\- no empiecen – renegó Ivysaur viendo una potencial pelea absurda, de nuevo.

En eso alguien interrumpió la conversación de iniciales, alguien que se veía contenta.

\- Hola chicos – los saludo Braixen.

\- Hola Braix – la saludo Charmeleon feliz de verla.

\- Braixen – dijo Wartortle.

\- Hola – saludo Ivysaur.

\- Ivysaur, Wartortle, préstenme a Charmeleon un rato – pidió ella tomando de la garra a su novio.

\- adelante, en cuanto más lejos te lo lleves, mejor – respondió Wartortle, que sabía que de vez en cuando a esos dos se les olvidaba que estaban en público.

\- Gracias – agradeció ella con una sonrisa.

Charmeleon no sabía que podría estar rondando la mente de Braixen, pero no parecía nada malo, avanzaron unos pasos alejándose de los otros dos iniciales de Kanto.

\- Charmeleon, bueno ya lo sabes, nuestro aniversario se acerca, y bueno, esta vez hay algo que quiero pedirte – dijo Braixen ligeramente avergonzada, era algo cursi, y olvido considerar como reaccionaria Charmeleon, que solo hacia ciertas cosas porque ella le gustaban, como ir al teatro.

\- descuida, solo dime – la animo Charmeleon, porque de paso se libraba de la presión de buscar un regalo de aniversario.

\- Bueno, vi este anuncio en la calle – dijo ella buscando la imagen en su celular – y de verdad me encantaría que tomaras esa clase conmigo, son solo un par de semanas – dijo Braixen alcanzándole la foto.

Charmeleon vio el anuncio, el precio era algo que podía permitirse pagar, solo eran seis clases, tres por semana, no le quitaría mucho tiempo, y salir a bailar con Braixen, claro que no estaba mal, pero aun así Charmeleon tenía sus reparos, no era algo que haría por voluntad propia, pero la mirada dulce y llena de esperanzas que Braixen ponía, termino por asesinar sus dudas.

\- Claro preciosa, será divertido – acepto Charmeleon de buena gana con una sonrisa confiada.

Braixen entonces se abrazo a Charmeleon.

\- ¡eres grandioso! – dijo Braixen contenta.

Saber que él hacia ese tipo de cosas por ella, le demostraba que Charmeleon realmente la quería, realmente era capaz de hacer pequeños sacrificios para verla feliz, y bueno, Braixen ya sabría agradecérselo, realmente se sentía muy feliz de tener a alguien como él a su lado.

Wartortle, junto con Ivysaur se estaban incomodando, los enamorados solo se habían alejado unos quince pasos, y estaban ahí abrazados tiernamente ignorando al mundo.

\- Puaj, ver a Charmeleon y Braixen coqueteando es desagradable, por eso los prefiero a ti y Bayleef, son más decentes – comento Wartortle algo irritado.

\- Bueno, mejor vamos a clases, y de paso les damos algo de privacidad – sugirió Ivysaur aun incomodo.

Y ambos fueron al salón. Ahí ya estaban unos cuantos, listos para la clase de instrucción para iniciales, pero el timbre aun no sonaba. Wartortle busco a Warly con la mirada, pero no estaba ahí, seguro no tardaría en llegar, así que Wartortle se puso atento.

Pero claro Warly en lugar de entrar de una vez al salón, al momento de llegar, no iba sola, Seadra estaba con ella, y se detuvieron a hablar en la puerta. Wartortle comenzó a mirar de reojo, quería hablar con Warly, y se le hacía raro que se juntara con Seadra, la bestia asesina, y al parecer se reían de algo, esa charla se hacía tentadora.

Y mientras Ivysaur saludad a Quilava, Bayleef y Croconaw, Wartortle se acerco pegado a la pared, intentando ser sigiloso, para ponerse al lado de la puerta, ganándose miradas extrañadas de los demás iniciales. Wartortle nerviosos por ser descubierto, junto sus patas en un gesto de suplica y luego llevo un dedo a la boca para pedirles silencio. Y ya que todos sabían que Warly era la dueña del corazón de Wartortle, así que simplemente voltearon la cabeza dejando que el tipo agua escuchara.

\- … ya sé que es ridículo, y nadie podía creer que era yo, y todo obra de una tipo hada y tres kilos de maquillaje – decía Seadra.

\- Pero te veías bien, si te arreglaras un poco podrías conseguir novio – la alentaba Warly.

\- no, todos aquí me conocen como la bestia asesina, no creo que por arreglarme cambien de opinión, además estoy bien ahora – dijo Seadra bastante paciente, lo que sorprendió a Wartortle.

\- claro que estas bien, si ya tienes novio – insinuó Warly.

\- ¡cállate! – Le gruño Seadra nerviosa - ¿qué te hace pensar eso? – pregunto.

\- bueno, Sharpedo y Tentacruel dicen que has estado rara desde hace un tiempo, que escondes algo, pero de mejor humor, además a ratos te quedas mirando tu celular sonriendo, eso me dice que hay alguien – se explico Warly.

\- Si hay alguien, pero no creas que te diré nada, aun no confió en ti lo suficiente – dijo Seadra algo tajante – y que hay de ti ¿te gusta alguien, tienes novio? – pregunto Seadra para cambiar de tema.

Wartortle quería escuchar eso, pero Warly se quedo callada. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, a Warly le gustaba alguien, pero no iba admitirlo.

\- No nadie – dijo Warly por fin, pero se notaba que mentía, estaba nerviosa, incluso conmocionada, lo cual era muy revelador para Wartortle…

Wartortle prefirió no seguir oyendo, algo le decía que no era él, de hecho era muy obvio que no era él, Warly no era bueno mintiendo, así que cuando lo rechazo era honesta, y por lo mismo, ahora tenía que averiguar quien podría ser su rival, hacerlo quedar tan mal que Warly jamás quisiera estar con ese pokemon.

Wartortle se alejo, y se sentó en su sitio, ahí fue cuando sonó el timbre. Warly y Seadra se despidieron. Warly entro al salón con menos confianza que los otros días, de todos modos, nadie le prestó mucha atención, excepto Wartortle. Todos habían llegado, pero en lugar de tener 10 minutos libre como siempre, el profesor Swampert llego a tiempo, sorprendiendo a todos, pero además de eso, nada, solo había llegado temprano por primera vez en el año. Warly sin embargo escondía la cara en su cuaderno para evitar mirar al profesor, si miraba la pizarra tomaba notas rápido y luego volvía a esconder la cara. Wartortle que era el único que le prestaba atención a Warly pensó que eso era raro, los días anteriores había demostrado que tenía gran confianza y se dio el lujo de rechazarlo en frente de todos sin la mínima vergüenza o consideración, y ahora ¿Dónde estaba esa misma irreverencia?, eso le decía a Wartortle que su rival estaba ahí presente, debía ser un inicial, lo cual llegaba a mortificarlo un poco, todos esos chicos eran sus amigos.

Al final de clase, Warly fue la primera en salir, parecía que estaba huyendo de algo. Wartortle se preguntaba quien podría ser su rival, Warly parecía más concentrada en la lección del maestro que en cualquiera de los chicos, lo cual dejaba a Wartortle confuso, e ir y preguntarle directamente no era una buena idea, se negó a decirle a Seadra, que era su amiga, peor a él.

Entonces no había mucho que hacer, Wartortle iba caminando por el pasillo, pensativo, no le había dicho nada a sus amigos, y cada uno iba por su lado a la siguiente clase del día, cuando.

\- Oye Wartortle – lo llamó Marshtomp – tienes clases de natación después del almuerzo ¿no? – pregunto el tipo tierra agua.

\- sí – respondió Wartortle ligeramente abstraído.

\- ¿me presta tus lentes de natación? Por favor, olvide los míos – pidió Marshtomp.

\- claro, me los das durante el almuerzo – acepto Wartortle sacándolos de su mochila.

\- aunque sigo diciendo que es ridículo usar lentes de natación siendo tipos agua – comento Marshtomp.

\- sabe – admitió Wartortle – toma – dijo dándole los lentes a Marshtomp.

\- Gracias – dijo Marshtomp cuando se disponía a irse, cuando alguien apareció por el final del pasillo, alguien que le hacía sentir remordimientos.

\- Hola Marshtomp – lo saludo Lola bastante tranquila.

\- Hola – dijo Marshtomp nervioso.

Pero Lola siguió caminando.

\- oye, espera un momento, acabas de terminar con Devi y comienzas a mirar a una Lopunny – le reclamo Wartortle, quizá él no era un modelo a seguir, pero entendía que estaba mal hacer eso.

\- No es eso, fui amable con ella por un asunto complicado, y creo que creyó que quería estar con ella, pero la detuve y me siento mal por eso, y aunque sea sexy, no quiero nada con ella, solo quitarme la culpa, es buena chica – se explico Marshtomp.

\- mala suerte amigo – dijo Wartortle – nos vemos – se despido para ir a su siguiente clase.

Ya a la hora del almuerzo, lamentablemente para su salud emocional, Wartortle vio que los otros dos iniciales de Kanto estaban con Braixen y Bayleef, pero aun así fue a sentarse con ellos, a suerte parecía que las chicas no estaban de humor para un poco de romance innecesario, así que genial, pero eso no les quitaba el entusiasmo por una pequeña noticia.

Al parecer durante la clase de Herbolaria a la profesora Roserade, se la vio hablando con la enfermera Blissey, sobre la novia del profesor Swampert, no era que fuese una primicia entre los profesores, pero la novedad residía en que estos se habían comprometido, y se habían mudado juntos. Y eso explicaba la puntualidad del profesor, al haber una hembra junto a él, sería más difícil quedarse dormido y llegar 10 minutos tarde a su clase. Y como Wartortle vio de primera mano esto, fue el blanco de múltiples preguntas, de parte tanto de las chicas como de sus amigos machos, y eso lo dejo un poco raro, esperaba no volver a tocar el teme en todo él día, porque le causaba una desagradable sensación pensar que hasta su profesor tenía más suerte en el amor que él.

Las horas pasaron, nada nuevo, de hecho, comparado con otros días, ese lunes se hizo especialmente aburrido. Wartortle tras recuperar sus lentes de natación, se fue hacia la piscina, quizá el ver a Warly, y pasar tiempo con Croconaw y Frogadier, lo alentaran, claro si es Warly no le causaba más depresión.

\- Oirgan ¿qué nombre es mejor para una banda de Rock, Pulso umbrío o Ninjitsu? – pregunto Frogadier de frente en medio de los minutos previos al inicio de la clase.

\- Me gusta Ninjitsu, es como que más genial – respondió Croconaw.

\- Y tu amigo Wartortle ¿Cuál apoyas? – insistió Frogadier.

\- Pulso umbrío – respondió Wartortle dudado – ¿para que necesitas el nombre de una banda? –cuestiono Wartortle.

\- pues, aunque aún no se hayan puesto anuncios, el concurso de talento se aproxima, y quiero mostrarle al mundo mis rasgados psicodélicos, y que suspiren con mis liricos arpegios, yo seré guitarrista, Quilava será nuestro cantante, y Marowack será nuestro guitarrista, intente hacer que Gourgeist se nos uniera como bajista, pero no quiere dejar su banda, aun así, formaré la mejor banda del mundo – proclamo Frogadier súper emocionado.

\- ¿Quilava ya te lo confirmo? – dudo Croconaw, pues suponía que Quilava ya se lo habría contado.

\- Bueno, ya lo aceptó, quizá deba recordárselo – dijo Frogadier sospechando que Quilava lo paso por alto, al igual que no le devolvió su polvo somnífero, que seguramente termino limpiándolo sin recuperar nada.

Wartortle se sentía extraño entre esos dos, pero bueno. Al otro lado de la piscina, Warly hablaba de quien sabe que con Seadra, hasta que en un momento llego el profesor y la clase comenzó.

Tras la clase los tres iniciales machos de tipo agua salieron de la piscina juntos, y Quilava apareció ahí buscando a Croconaw.

\- Hola Quilava o debería decir futuro cantante de mi banda "Ninjitsu" – le dijo Frogadier.

\- Frogadier, estoy algo ocupado con lo del teatro y la escuela, no sé si podre ser cantante te tu banda – dijo Quilava algo extrañado.

\- Me hiciste perder mi polvo somnífero y cuidar a un pokemoncito por eso, por cierto también me debes 400 gr de polvo somnífero, pero si nos convertimos en la mejor banda del mundo te lo perdonaré, conseguir ese polvo es muy difícil, no sabes cuantas veces termine dormido en el proceso – dijo Frogadier.

\- ah – dudo Quilava.

\- lo prometiste Quilava, cumple – le exigió Croconaw.

\- es cierto – afirmo Frogadier.

\- ¿400 gramos de somnífero? – dudo Wartortle extrañado, se sentía fuera de lugar en esa conversación.

\- me castigaron por eso, ya no tengo internet en el celular – protestó Quilava.

\- es tu culpa por ser tan irresponsable, de prometerle algo a un irresponsable para que cuide a una cría inocente e irresponsable – planteo Frogadier.

\- que me queda – se resigno Quilava.

\- wiiiiiii, este va a ser inicio de la mejor banda de rock de la historia contemporánea – celebro Frogadier.

Wartortle entonces sin ser notado se alejo "me he vuelto invisible" se lamento. Wartortle se dirigió en silencio a su siguiente clase, a él no le interesaba mucho eso del concurso de talento, y como solo sabia media historia de cómo Frogadier obligo a Quilava no tenía sentido seguir con ellos. Aun tenía unos minutos antes de que la siguiente clase comenzara. Ciencias del Agua, no era su clase favorita, pero al menos podría relajarse, sin chismes sobre profesores, sin amigos con novia, sin Warly siendo la definición de "Tan cerca, pero tan lejos", y sin preocuparse que uno de sus amigos le estuviera robando la atención de Warly, en especial cuando ninguno de ellos cumplía los requisitos ¿O sí?

Wartortle se puso a analizar a todos sus amigos iniciales, Charmeleon, no Warly lo veía como la mascota de Braixen; Ivysaur, no parecían muy compatibles, pero él era maduro "NOOOO"; Quilava, no había posibilidades, y él también era inmaduro, pero su atractivo aumentaba por ser actor de teatro, y cantante de una banda; Croconaw, aun creía en Papá Delibird, infantil "¡Que Alivio!"; Grovyle, imposible…

Pero al final llego a la conclusión de que todos aunque tenían algo que pudiera llegarle a gustar a Warly, simplemente no, no era convincente. La mente de Wartortle estaba tan ofuscada que llego a considerar a las chicas, aunque se le hizo desagradable pensar en que Warly fuera medio macho.

En fin, debía calmarse, cuando comenzó la clase trato de poner atención, pero estaban revisando conceptos de libros, así que llegaba a ser aburrido. Cuando algo interesante se dio.

Dewott se atrevió a levantar la pata cuando el profesor pidió preguntas.

\- Según dice la pregunta 7, una de estas especies se comprimió por vivir en un ambiente con gran presión de agua, pero en las opciones aparecen Gyarados, Luvdisc y Stunfisk – planteo Dewott – pero Gyarados no está comprimido, y según lo que nos dijo Luvdisc es un pokemon de cuerpo delicado, no vive a grandes presiones, y Stunkfisk no es tipo agua – termino de explicar su duda.

\- Todo eso es cierto, pero una de esas no descarta la respuesta, como dijo un gran escritor "Si eliminaste lo imposible lo que queda debe ser la verdad, aunque parezca poco probable" –cito el profesor.

Entonces Dewott supo que debía marcar la "C" stunkfisk.

Y Wartortle al escuchar ese planteamiento se puso a pensar cual era esa posibilidad imposible en el salón de los iniciales, quien era el pokemon del que menos pensaba que estaba presente en clase de introducción para iniciales. No lo logro, no llego a la deducción que buscaba.

En eso ya tocaba salida. Wartortle con el humor apagado, salía de clases caminando solo, fue el primero en salir de nuevo, y mientras por los altavoces se escuchaba un anuncio acerca del concurso de talento, que Wartortle ignoro por completo, se dirigió a la puerta para irse. Y en lo que cruzaba el estacionamiento para profesores, vio a alguien que no esperaba encontrarse, y de la forma de la que menos hubiera pensado.

Warly, corrió hacia él, pero se pasó de largo, se cubría la cara, estaba llorando, y Wartortle lo vio claramente, esa era su oportunidad, debía correr tras ella, pero alguien lo detuvo.

\- Wartortle ¿sabes por qué Warly estaba llorando? – le pregunto una voz familiar, pues 4 días a la semana a primera hora tenía clases con ese profesor, el profesor Swampert.

\- no profesor – respondió Wartortle algo frustrado, lo interrumpieron, pero ahora que lo proceso completamente – ¿qué ocurrió?

\- No lo sé, mi prometida vino a buscarme, Warly estaba ahí, se la presente, y ella se puso a llorar, no sé, ella me preocupa, aun no he adaptado – dijo el profesor.

Wartortle se quedo frio, acababa de encontrar al última posibilidad en lo que no pensó, la respuesta correcta y menos obvia, a Warly le gusta el profesor… (Esta historia continuará).

**NOTA: Gracias como siempre por leer, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, díganme su opinión en los comentarios, y bueno hasta el próximo lunes. **


	57. Lo que Viene (parte 2)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 4: De Cosas Raras y Típicas**

LO QUE VIENE (parte 2)

Wartortle estaba paralizado, no supo bien que decir o hacer, estaba frio, no podía creerlo. A Warly le gustaba el profesor, eso era demasiado.

\- … Wartortle, si vez que Warly no está bien, avísame, ha pasado por mucho y me preocupa un poco – le dijo el profesor algo preocupado.

\- sí – respondió Wartortle sintiendo que se ahogaba.

En eso la misma Nidoqueen de antes apareció.

\- ¿qué ocurrió? – pregunto ella.

\- No pude alcanzar a Warly, no entiendo que pasó, pero como verás me tope con otro de mis alumnos – explico el profesor mientras Wartortle tenía el rostro desecho – por cierto, él es Wartortle, y Wartortle, ella es mi prometida – hizo las presentaciones el profesor.

\- mucho gusto – respondió el pobre tipo agua adolescente – bueno ya debo irme, adiós – y efectuó una huida más desesperada que estratégica.

Ahora sí, Wartortle necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba a sus amigos, necesitaba poder pensar con calma, y sobre todo algo que lo calmase, claro que tendría que esperar un poco.

Esa misma tarde Charmeleon y Ivysaur algo frustrados, iban a casa de Wartortle, él había estado solitario y extraño toda la mañana, y ahora los llamaba de emergencia, sin duda, había algo de qué preocuparse, pero tratándose de Wartortle, se podía esperar lo que sea.

-….espera, ¡¿qué?! – se asombro Ivysaur después de escuchar las explicaciones de su amigo tipo agua, era obvio que estaba en problemas, pero de esa índole, era demasiado.

\- déjame ver si entendí – dijo Charmeleon haciendo el recuento – A ti te gusta Warly, pero averiguaste que a ella le gustaba alguien más, y ese alguien más resulto era el profesor Swampert, el cual está comprometido y viviendo con su prometida – recapitulo Charmeleon.

\- sí, así es, y ¿ahora qué hago? – cuestiono Wartortle seriamente afligido.

\- bueno, El profe está comprometido y si está feliz, no dejara a su novia por Warly, en especial porque eso es ilegal – dijo Ivysaur dándole palmaditas en la espalda a Wartortle.

\- pero ¿cómo hago para competir contra el profe?, es un hombre maduro, pero aun es joven, tiene auto, casa propia y buena suerte con las hembras ¿Cómo puedo ganarle a eso? – se lamento Wartortle.

\- Ya no exageres, seguro por lo de su prometida le rompió el corazón, eso no significa que vaya a correr a tus patas, pero cuando menos esto dejara de ser raro – dijo Charmeleon seguro.

\- Wartortle, no tienes que competir contra el profesor, él ni siquiera está interesado en Warly, tienes que calmarte – sugirió Ivysaur.

\- pero no entiendo ¿Por qué una chica de nuestra edad se fijaría en un profesor? – se pregunto Charmeleon en voz alta algo indignado.

\- Tengo una teoría al respecto –a anuncio Wartortle – Warly no vive con su padres y en la preocupación del profesor Swampert, encuentra la figura paterna que falta en su vida, por eso cree estar enamorada – argumento Wartortle afligido y serio.

\- Por favor Wartortle ¡CALMATE! Y no juegues a ser Psicoanalista, si le das muchas vueltas al asunto solo vas a enloquecer – lo confronto Ivysaur ya bastante frustrado por la actitud del tipo agua.

\- de acuerdo – dijo Wartortle sentándose en el piso de su habitación – ¿y si se lo digo al director para que despidan al profesor Swampert? – planteo Wartortle.

Ivysaur y Charmeleon lo miraron mal.

\- no ha hecho nada malo – dijo Charmeleon.

\- ilusionar a una inocente colegiala es un crimen – trato de justificarse Wartortle.

\- es un buen profesor, y a Warly le gusto por algo, no la ilusiono, ahora deja de decir tonterías – regaño Ivysaur.

\- y si… – decía Wartortle.

\- ¡NOOO! – gritaron al unisonó Ivysaur y Charmeleon.

\- está bien – se resigno Wartortle, realmente no podía hacer nada.

\- bueno debo irme, acorde verme con Braixen para matricularnos para esas clases de baile – anuncio Charmeleon.

\- ¿enserio tomaran clases de baile? – cuestiono Ivysaur recordando ciertas cosas.

\- sí, ¿por qué no? Iré a bailar con mi linda novia, y no tendré que preocuparme de nuestro aniversario – dijo Charmeleon relajado.

En eso Wartortle se puso a lloriquear un poco, Charmeleon, el lagarto cretino, que invito a salir a una chica que ni siquiera conocía por una apuesta, ahora estaba en una relación estable y feliz.

\- Mejor no hables Charmeleon – le regaño Ivysaur, que ya estaba cansado de ver sufrir a Wartortle, se preocupaba por su amigo, pero claro, que estuviese tan desesperado no ayudaba a la paciencia del tipo planta.

\- perdón – se disculpo Charmeleon.

\- yo también debo regresar a casa, tengo tarea – se excuso Ivysaur – y animo Wartortle si tiene que pasar, pasará, y descuida Warly tarde o temprano se olvidará del profesor – dijo yéndose junto con Charmeleon.

Wartortle tuvo que aceptarlo, no estaba en su poder manipular los sentimientos de Warly que al parecer eran más complicados que los de una chica promedio de su edad.

Al día siguiente Wartortle estaba más que incomodo de entrar a clases de Instrucción para iniciales, pero no podía negarse a entrar, escuela era escuela. Warly tuvo dificultades para tomar valor para entrar también, y al igual que Wartortle entro a clases obligándose a ella misma.

Y como había sucedido anteriormente, el profesor llego temprano otra vez.

El profesor actuaba con normalidad como si haber visto llorando a Warly no le hubiese afectado en lo absoluto, Warly sin embargo no escondía la cara como el día anterior, miraba con ira todo lo que hacia el profesor.

Warly se sentía estúpida en muchos aspectos, estaba muy molesta consigo misma, como pudo sentir algo por un pokemon que fácilmente podría ser su padre, y lo peor un pokemon que estaba comprometido, eran sentimientos muy estúpidos. Pero ella era una alumna complicada, y él era un profesor joven con ganas de ayudar a sus alumnos, por eso el profesor tenía especial atención con ella, que el primer día de clases se presento como una completa antisocial despiadada, y que posteriormente a esto comenzó a juntarse con otra chica problemática ante los ojos de los profesores. Por lo cual, a pesar de lo que Warly deseaba, el profesor Swampert seguiría dándole cierto trato especial.

Pero esa clase, él profesor más bien parecía no prestarle atención, si la trataba exactamente igual que al resto, y eso desconcertaba Warly. Para el final de la clase, Warly salió rápido del salón, Wartortle, se decidió a ir tras ella de una vez por todas, debía hacer algo para demostrarle que seguía en competencia. Por otra parte los demás salían con calma.

Y las otras cuatro hembras iniciales estaban reunidas, en lo que los chicos en sus grupos usuales salían. Pero claro, al profesor no se le había olvidado lo de Warly.

\- oigan chicas – se les acerco el profesor.

\- ¿Qué sucede profesor? – pregunto Servine tranquila, pero curiosa a la intromisión del docente.

\- Quería pedirles un favor Chicas – dijo el Profesor.

\- por supuesto, pero ¿de qué trata? – acepto Braixen de buena gana.

\- Como ya saben Warly no se ha adaptado al grupo, y según me enteré, tiene problemas en casa, así que por favor que traten de juntarse con ella, sé que no anda sola, pero necesita integrarse a ustedes, también con los chicos, así que ayúdenla – explico el profesor.

\- No lo sé – dudo Devi, no le agradaba la actitud de Warly.

\- Va a ser difícil, no parece que le agrademos – dijo Bayleef no muy convencida.

\- Animo chicas, estoy seguro de que eso es exactamente lo que necesita Warly, además, ella es una inicial, es parte de ustedes, solo necesita darse cuenta – insistió el profesor.

\- supongo que podemos intentarlo – dijo Braixen.

\- pero no prometemos nada, ella parece ser un pokemon difícil – agrego Servine con seriedad.

\- Gracias chicas, de verdad lo aprecio – dijo el profesor satisfecho.

No es que no hubiesen querido que Warly se les uniera, de hecho, las iniciales hembra desde hacía un tiempo tenían interés en ella, porque eso de que "La conocemos porque es la chica que le gusta a Wartortle" era algo sospechoso, y hablar con ellas es el mejor modo de despejar dudas, intentarlo no haría daño.

Wartortle por su parte iba tras Warly, iba a enfrentarla, no tenía un plan, pero actuaria maduro y confiable para que ella de algun modo lograse ganar algo del afecto de ella, pero como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre, algo lo detuvo. En esta ocasión Seadra, que se unía a Warly para ir juntas a clases de ciencias del Agua, Wartortle estaba frustrado, que gracia tenía que Warly fuese solitaria, si iba a escudarse tras la única amiga que tenía.

Wartortle se dio cuenta de que había estado corriendo hacia el ala este de la escuela, y él tenía clases en el ala oeste, entonces aun posando la mirada en Warly comenzó a retroceder sin fijarse, y justo cuando tomaba vuelo para irse corriendo, chocó contra alguien. Wartortle por la sorpresa y el golpe, cerró instintivamente los ojos, y al abrirlos recién se dio cuenta de lo que había provocado, y claro, era algo muy malo para su depresión. Había chocado contra la espalda de la lopunny que saludo a Marshtomp el día anterior, la hizo caer, directo a los brazos de Dewott que iba en esa dirección para ir a clases de ciencias del agua también. Dewott parecía nerviosos, y aun con Lola entre sus brazos mirada de un lado a otro como si no supiera que hacer.

\- De verdad lo ciento, perdón, perdón, perdón – se disculpo Wartortle algo desesperado.

Pero Lola y Dewott parecían ignorarlo. Lola entonces miro fijamente a Dewott, y se sonrojo de lo cerca que termino su cara de la suya, él había evitado su caída, y ella estaba en sus brazos. Pero Dewott la soltó casi de inmediato, y ella se puso en pie, y Dewott seguía desesperado.

\- ¡Wartortle! – Reclamo Dewott que había ubicado al culpable – FIJATE POR DONDE VAS – le grito, Dewott quizá no podía juzgar a Wartortle, él no sabía lo complejo de la situación con Lola.

\- Cálmate Dewott, está bien no paso nada – dijo Lola tratando de calmar a su rescatador.

\- como sea, debo irme – dijo Dewott, era evidente que quería irse, estaba nervioso y alterado.

"recuerda, errores…Servine te golpeará…imbécil… aléjate…no las bonitas" murmuraba Dewott bastante enojado por algo mientras se iba, aunque claro ni Lola ni Wartortle pudieron escuchar claramente.

\- de verdad lo siento – se disculpo de nuevo Wartortle con Lola.

\- descuida, no fue nada de verdad, nos vemos – dijo Lola yéndose bastante tranquila.

Quizá era porque la ilusión de por fin encontrar al indicado en aquella escuela no había desparecido, pero Lola debía admitirlo, estaba comenzando a sentir algo por Marshtomp, algo que murió, cuando este le dijo que quería verla porque no era adecuado y no estaba en busca de alguien nuevo. Pero Dewott, era extraño, le causaba un sentimiento de ya haberlo conocido antes, él de cierto modo trato de protegerla de Marshtomp al advertirle, era del tipo de chicos que cuidaba de su hermana, y eso captaba la atención de Lola, pero claro, atreverse a tener sentimientos por alguien tan pronto era demasiado, así que debía calmarse. Y debido a la hora, Wartortle solo corrió a clases, ignorando lo que su accidente podría haber ocasionado.

A la hora del descanso, Wartortle vio de nuevo una oportunidad, Warly estaba sola, buscaba a alguien con la mirada, seguramente a Seadra, pero ella no estaba por ningún lado, hasta que alguien lo interrumpió, por tercera vez.

\- Wartortle ¿has visto a Croconaw? – pregunto Ivysaur.

\- no – respondió Wartortle algo desprevenido.

Entonces Frogadier comenzó a reírse disimuladamente, parecía saber algo que los demás no. Quilava se le acerco, le dio un empujón discreto.

\- Croconaw ya esta grande Ivysaur, si tiene hambre vendrá a comer, déjalo, quizá quiere tiempo a solas – dijo Quilava calmado, pero esa actitud solo era actuación.

\- cierto, mejor vamos a buscar una mesa donde sentarnos – propuso Charmeleon.

Wartortle entonces vio cuando estaba punto de separarse de sus amigos que Warly había sido abordada por alguien más, Braixen.

Las chicas, que siguiendo la indicación del profesor intentarían incluir a Warly en su grupo. Y dado que Warly mostro algo de interés en conocer a Braixen alguna vez, ella era la mejor opción para invitarla a sentarse con ellas.

\- Warly, sé que quizá no hemos podido hablar antes, pero si quieres, puedes almorzar con nosotras, a nadie la gusta comer sola – la invito Braixen.

\- de cuerdo – acepto Warly de mala gana, era cierto, no quería estar sola en el almuerzo, en especial porque eso le daría oportunidad a su stalker (Wartortle), de acercarse, Warly aun no estaba segura, pero quizá el día anterior, Wartortle la había visto llorar.

Al inicio fue muy incomodo, ninguna de las chicas sabia de que hablar con la recién llegada, el silencio incomodo se apodero del grupo. Y Braixen en pro de la unión entre iniciales de la que tanto hablaba Frogadier, se decidió a dar el primer paso.

\- ¿Cuándo será el concurso de talento? – pregunto algo nerviosa, no se le ocurría algo más.

\- Colocarán los carteles la próxima semana, y la audición todavía será a la siguiente – respondió Servine.

\- ¿No es mucho tiempo? – Cuestionó Devi – en mi otra escuela, se anunciaba y esa misma semana era el evento, la audición de hecho era el día anterior.

\- bienvenida a la secundaria pokemon – dijo Bayleef algo confiada.

\- ¿de qué hablas? – Se atrevió a preguntar Warly, sorprendiendo un poco a todas – digo, suena como la gran cosa, pero también como una tontería – agrego Warly con cierta indiferencia.

\- A lo que Bayleef se refiere es que el concurso de talento de esta escuela es diferente a la de las otras, no un simple evento de relleno, sino un evento importante si esperas un futuro en el escenario – explico Servine.

\- El premio no son solo menos horas de servicio comunitario, y puntos extra, junto con el trofeo y el reconocimiento, sino el premio incluye dinero en efectivo, el concurso se televisa, sin mencionar que gente del mundo del espectáculo profesional ya ha venido a reclutar talento – relato Bayleef.

\- La escuela tiene graduados que llegaron muy lejos en el mundo artístico, así que muchos se lo toman muy enserio – agrego Servine.

\- Eso suena interesante – comento Warly.

Wartortle por su parte estaba ya muy frustrado, tanto que en lugar de lloriquear y lamentarse estaba callado de mal humor, parecía que en realidad era un especie de conspiración universal en contra de que él y Warly estuviesen juntos. Pero claro tarde o temprano algo iba pasar, y de hecho en una de esas cuando Wartortle levanto la cabeza, y vio a Warly acercándose a su mesa, no pudo evitar sonreír radiantemente, por fin podría hablar a solas con ella… no, claro que no.

\- Frogadier – dijo Warly en voz firme haciendo que Frogadier se cubriera detrás de Charmeleon, aun seguía temiéndole.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto Frogadier algo timido.

\- oye, ya basta, ni que fuera un monstruo, sé que puedo hablar algo intimidante, pero no exageres – reclamo Warly.

\- Wartortle no podía creerlo, Warly estaba buscando a Frogadier, eso sí no tenía ningún sentido.

\- perdón, pero no entiendo que podrías querer conmigo – dijo Frogadier aun escondido.

\- Oí que estas armando una banda, y por lo que sé, podría ser un proyecto interesante, así que quiero entrar – explico Warly muy segura.

\- ¿quieres formar parte de la banda? – dudo Quilava.

\- sí, claro, con tal de que no toquen nada pop puedo hacerlo, estoy segura de que te falta bajista, Marowack hasta donde sé será baterista – dijo Warly bastante segura.

\- No te preocupes, tocaremos rock tirando a alternativo con toques indie, quizá mezclado con algo de punk hardcore, pero siempre tirando a al heavy metal, claro que con toques psicodélicos – dijo Frogadier ya sin esconderse detrás de Charmeleon.

\- ¿Cómo se canta eso? – pregunto Quilava en voz alta, pues recién se estaba enterando de lo que quería hacer Frogadier.

\- ¿eso existe? – dudo Charmeleon también confundido.

\- suena interesante, perfecto, si quieres cerciorarte de que soy buena, vamos a la sala de música, por cierto si ganamos el concurso de talentos, me corresponde un cuarto del dinero – condiciono Warly.

\- estoy de acuerdo, este es el inicio de la mejor banda de rock de la historia – anuncio Frogadier emocionado.

Wartortle no podía creer que Warly lo hubiese ignorado tanto, había estado hablando ahí con Frogadier y Quilava, y ni siquiera desvió la mirada hacia él.

Ya para el final del día Wartortle iba caminando solo a casa, ya un poco desesperanzado, no había podido hablar con Warly en todo el día, pero claro, la esperanzo no se había ido por completo. Pues la vio, esta vez, no estaban nadie cerca, quizá era su oportunidad, ella parecía solo caminar tranquila a casa.

\- Warly – dijo Wartortle llamado su atención.

\- ¿qué quieres? – renegó Warly, él era el ultimo pokemon que quería ver.

\- Estuve preocupado por ti, ayer te vi llorando, y sé que es por lo del profesor – se atrevió Wartortle.

\- NO SABES NADA – le grito Warly molesta, pero luego decayendo.

\- No te culpo, el profesor cuida mucho de nosotros y quizá esa preocupación hizo que sintieras algo por él, pero no es correcto, podría ser tu padre – dijo Wartortle tratando de oírse maduro.

\- idiota – le dijo Warly y apresuro el paso – créeme que no tienes ni idea, yo sé que jamás me mirara como algo más que su alumna, es así de decente.

\- pero ¿estás bien? – preguntó Wartortle sin saber que más decirle.

\- descuida, ya me olvidare del profesor, me dolió saber que estaba comprometido, pero me da gusto por él, y ya estoy lista para superarlo, eso significa madurar – dijo Warly bastante seria.

\- me parece que eres demasiado madura, deberías divertirte un poco más, digo, somos un par de pokemons adolescentes, no podemos cargar con el mundo a cuestas – trato de persuadirla de algun modo Wartortle.

\- Créeme que estas mal – refuto Warly bastante paciente, debía aceptarlo, estaba hablando con un niño – si te preguntas porque ni siquiera te doy una oportunidad, es porque eres solo una cria, no podrías entenderme-

\- podría, al menso haría todo lo posible – afirmo Wartortle que ya se estaba cansando de corretear tras ella.

En eso Warly se detuvo y volteo hacia Wartortle.

\- Demuéstrame que maduraste, y te daré una oportunidad – reto Warly firme.

La mirada de la chica era muy intensa, Wartortle no entendía muy bien que había ocurrido, pero si ella iba darle una oportunidad, porque no. Así que Wartortle asintió… (Esta historia continuara).


	58. Indiscreciones (Parte 1)

**NOTA: Hola a todos! aquí les traigo la historia semanal, pero advierto, los primeros párrafos los escribí después de atragantarme de dulce, y el resultado fue… Bueno al final me gusto como quedo a pesar de todo (quizá es mi frustración porque no logre que vomitaran arcoíris en el especial de San Valentín). De cualquier modo, ya están advertidos.**

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 4: De Cosas Raras y Típicas**

INDISCRECIONES (parte 1)

Esa tarde, las cosas eran un poco extrañas. Seadra desde el segundo bloque de clases había actuada extraña, desapareciendo un rato, y tras esto actuando distante y tranquila con Sharpedo y Tentacruel. El cumpleaños de Gyarados se acercaba, y Milotic decidió preguntarle a Seadra acerca de cuál sería el mejor regalo para este, claro que arriesgándose a ser alejada con molestia, pero no. Seadra de hecho la aconsejo de modo paciente, pero claro luego ella misma se aparto, y siguió sola el resto del día. Algo extraño le sucedía.

Al llegar a casa, Seadra saludo a su abuela tranquila, y se encerró en su cuarto, a echarse sobre la cama y acurrucarse para así poder sonrojarse sin temer a que nadie la viera. "La bestia asesina" "La cara de macho", nadie que la llamase así podría imaginar lo que ella sentía ese momento. Haberse enamorado de Croconaw, el chico más tosco, infantil y hambriento que jamás hubiese conocido, sin duda era algo que ella no hubiese imaginado, en especial porque comenzaron peleándose. Él era inocente, fácil de entender, y no le temía a sus ataques de ira, de hecho la hacia reír y la calmaba, sin mencionar que él era el único macho que era capaz de verla bonita. Al inicio salir con él, parecía algo difícil de concebir, y hasta un juego. Pero que él la hubiese besado aquella mañana, le había hecho dar cuenta de que en realidad aquello era real, que lo quería, que contaba con él, que quería seguir a su lado, y que lo suyo era serio. Seadra no podría estar más contenta con aquello. Una vez que se sintió en calma, pudo levantarse de la cama, aun sin dejar de sonreír suavemente, comenzó a rememorar que tenía que deberes tenía.

Pero claro, no todo iba ser tranquilo. Seadra un rato le dio un vistazo a Pokebook. Nada nuevo, salvo en las publicaciones de la página oficial de la escuela. Había una publicación sobre el concurso de talentos. Ya se había sorteado al juez sorpresa, y se habían anunciado oficialmente a los jueces de ese año. La maestra Beautyfly, la maestra de arte e historia del arte; La maestra Masquerain, profesora de teatro y Literatura legendaria; y El director Raichu. Todos ellos jueces habituales según lo que Seadra sabía, pero siempre se elegía un Juez sorpresa, sorteado entre todo el personal de la escuela, y ese año, la enfermera Blissey, era la elegida para ocupar el lugar de la jueza numero 4.

A Seadra nunca le agrado esa mujer, así que no le hizo gracia, pero claro ese año descubrió un inusual interés en el concurso de talento. Esa publicación ya tenía 89 "me gusta" y 63 comentarios, eso era demasiado para una publicación reciente de la escuela. En comentarios un montón de pokemons preguntaban al respecto de la Pre-inscripción para la audición, sobre cuando serian publicados los afiches, entre otras cosas. Entonces Seadra noto que la mayoría de estas preguntas, eran de chicas. Entonces Seadra bajo un poco el cursor y descubrió otra cosa interesante, un anuncio más pequeño en aquella pagina, de parte de la profesora Masquerain.

"A todos los interesados en unirse al elenco del Club de Teatro, prepárense en actuación y en otra disciplina artística, dentro de un mes, abriremos vacantes para 3 hembras y 7 machos, la fecha de la audición será informada más adelante". Seadra ahora lo entendía. Debido a las producciones del Club, que eran realizadas de modo profesional, ahora un montón de chicas con sueños de fama veían una oportunidad de ingresar a un elenco de producciones profesionales, se interesaban en el concurso para poder ver a que se enfrentaban, también poder impresionar antes de tiempo a la profesora Masquerain, sin mencionar que se esperaba más del concurso de ese año. Seadra que ya tenía un merecido y ganado puesto en club de teatro, y era cierto habían más chicas que chicos, por eso solo aceptarían a tres chicas, y para esos tres puestos, seguramente un montón de chicas alucinadas, con sueños de fama, lucharían a muerte. Esa idea era desagradable, pero claro Seadra se consoló en una idea, pues no importaría cuanto se esmerasen, siempre alguien con más talento opacaría estas niñas. Y era cierto, pero no era solo alguien, se trataba de un grupo.

En ese mismo instante, Jolteon leía esa misma publicación. Las hermanas Eevee, desde primaria, todos los años, opacaron y arrasaron con la competencia, siempre presentando un número musical. Pero a pesar de lo pretencioso que eso sonará, se lo tenían merecido, pues siempre lo daban todo. Montaban obras de teatro desde salidas del huevo, y las 8 sabían cantar, actuar y bailar. Cada una tenía una especialidad que aportaba algo al grupo, y claro, ya se acercaba la hora de preparar el numero de ese año.

\- El juez sorpresa es la enfermera Blissey – informo Jolteon.

\- Es increíblemente morbosa, tiene una extraña fijación por los romances adolescente – comentó Flareon disgustada, ella lo supo de primera mano.

\- Yo digo que hagamos un numero algo más oscuro, ya saben, como "El poke-peluquero demoniaco de la calle Flett", sería lo máximo – comento Umbreon.

\- No, hay pocos personajes y nada de coreografía, estaba pensando en recurrir al Jazz, ya saben, y hacer una escena tipo Song-Fic para darle trama – sugirió Espeon.

\- Pero debe ser una trama con puras hembras, el año pasado no quedo tan bien como queríamos, no podemos volver a disfrazarnos de machos – recordó Sylveon.

\- Y ¿si invitamos a algun chico? Eso solucionaría la falta de machos – dijo Leafeon.

\- pero ¿a quién? – pregunto Vaporeon.

\- Siendo honestas, la mejor opción es Quilava, ya trabajamos con él, y conocemos su talento – sugirió Espeon.

\- y ahora que lo pienso, con un macho podríamos montar una escena romántica, la enfermera Blissey lo amaría, no me agrada tanto la idea, de hehco es nauseabunda, pero sé que puede funcionar mejor que volver a presentar "pokemoncitas" el musical – ideo Umbreon.

\- ¿enserio? Meter a Quilava en esto – cuestiono Flareon algo disgustada.

\- relájate hermanita – le dijo Jolteon, dándole un empujoncito amistoso.

\- pero esa enfermera es puro morbo, no pienso rebajarme a eso – se negó Flareon muy ofendida.

\- Cálmate, si quieres yo puedo ser la coprotagonista de Quilava, como en la obra, creo que nos vemos bien juntos, ya sabes, fuego y hielo – dijo Glaceon.

Flareon entonces sintió una sensación desagradable, su propia hermana se estaba prestando como voluntaria para montar una escena romántica con su novio, y de hecho, ella pensaba que se veían bien juntos. Flareon entonces sacudió la cabeza, quería deshacerse de esos pensamientos, su hermana jamás le quitaría a su novio ¿verdad?, Glaceon no sentía nada por Quilava ¿verdad? Era imaginaciones suyas ¿verdad?

Al ver la incomodidad de Flareon, Sylveon habló.

\- Descuida Flareon, Glaceon no te quitará a Quilava, no debes sentirte celosa – trato de calmarla, pero consiguió el efecto contrario.

\- ¡No estoy celosa! – contradijo Flareon casi gritando.

\- entonces cálmate – sugirió Vaporeon.

Flareon se dio cuenta de su comportamiento, debía calmarse y pensar en un modo lógico de solucionar la situación.

\- y ¿si Quilava se niega, o ya tiene planeado presentarse por sí mismo? – planteo Flareon, según las reglas cada alumno solo podía participar en un solo acto.

\- Insistiremos – dijo Glaceon haciendo que Flareon quiera arrancarse el pelo.

\- Yo le pregunto – Flareon se prestó como voluntaria, aunque su plan era no decirle nada y mentirle a sus hermanas.

\- Mejor deberíamos ir todas, ya saben, la unión hace la fuerza, y no nos puede decir que no a todas – sugirió Jolteon.

Flareon ya no tenía nada que decir, aquello simplemente estaba mal, los celos la iban a volver loca, y ella no quería admitirlo. Por alguna razón una parte de ella creía que su hermana quería robarle el novio, y otra parte de ella le decía que no, que su hermana no sería capaz, pero Quilava ¿sería capaz de dejarla por su hermana? O peor aun ¿engañarla? Sin duda esa situación era desesperante.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, todo parecía normal, un miércoles como cualquier otro. Y como siempre, los iniciales machos de Kanto y Jotho, caminaban juntos, siendo Wartortle el que en esta ocasión ponía a corriente de su situación a sus amigos.

\- …Entonces debo madurar para que Warly me dé una oportunidad – termino de relatar Wartortle.

\- sigues teniendo tan bajas probabilidades como antes – comento Charmeleon algo fastidiado, desde hacia un tiempo, para Wartortle era "Warly esto…Warly aquello, Warly, Warly, Warly".

\- uno no simplemente madura por una chica – dijo Ivysaur.

\- además, eso de madurar… no me parece, seamos honestos, es aburrido – agrego Quilava.

\- cierto – dijo Croconaw.

\- Tienen razón, no quiero y no puedo "madurar", entonces ¿qué hago para aparentar ser maduro? – planteo Wartortle.

\- Ni se te ocurra engañarla, no es tonta, solo conseguirás hacerla enfadar más – le aconsejo Ivysaur.

En eso el grupo se detuvo pues la profesora Masquerain iba hacia ellos.

\- Hola a todos – saludo la maestra y luego fue al grano – Quilava, hazme un favor, ve a la oficina y manda este recado para que lo anuncien en los altoparlantes, tendremos un reunión con todos los pokemons del club de teatro, será corta – explico la Maestra.

\- Claro – acepto Quilava restándole importancia.

\- muchas gracias, diría yo, pero tengo una junta con un grupo de padres – agradeció la maestra y se retiro.

\- bueno debo ir, nos vemos luego – dijo Quilava dando media vuelta para ir hacia la oficina.

Entonces el resto de iniciales siguió caminando, y reanudaron la conversación, pero dado que Wartortle ya los estaba aburriendo a todos, Charmeleon quiso hablar.

\- ayer fui a clases de baile con Braixen, no estuvo mal – informo este.

\- eso me suena a matrimonio – comento Croconaw.

\- ¿qué tal estuvo? – pregunto Ivysaur que ya veía a Charmeleon algo raro por el comentario de Croconaw.

\- bastante bien, creí que sería algo aburrido, pero no está mal, de hecho hasta me di cuenta de que soy bueno – presumió Charmeleon.

\- apuesto a que le pisaste las patas a Braixen – dijo Wartortle jugando.

\- Claro que no – negó Charmeleon.

\- Cálmense los dos – les regaño Ivysaur, aquello estaba dejando de ser divertido.

\- aun así Charmeleon, no le ganas a mi pasito Totodile – desafío Croconaw.

Croconaw entonces se puso en frente de Charmeleon y comenzó a hacer su icónico pasito. A todos les hizo gracia esto y comenzaron a reír, Croconaw estaba feliz con esto, pues desde siempre ese pasito había alegrado a sus amigos. Pero Croconaw entonces se cayó.

Ivysaur preocupado se apresuro a ayudarlo a levantarse.

\- ¿estás bien? – preguntó Wartortle preocupado.

\- sí, descuiden, solo me emocione un poco – se excuso Croconaw avergonzado, lo cual era un poco extraño, normalmente actuaria más agresivo, pero a pate de eso realmente el reptil de tipo agua se veía normal. Quizá solo eran las hormonas.

Y sí lo eran pero no de la clase que ellos creían. Crononaw mientras saltaba dando pataditas en el aire haciendo su famosos pasito, vio por el pasillo a Seadra, le dio un poco de vergüenza que ella lo viera tontear, y termino en el piso al desconcentrarse. Croconaw ya de pie y tranquilo la miro avergonzado, le dedico una sonrisa fugaz que hizo que Croconaw recuperara la confianza, y entonces ella siguió su camino. De todos modos ella sabía qué tipo de pokemon era Croconaw, y eso solo le hacía gracia.

Desde el día anterior muchas cosas habían cambiado entre esos dos, después de un tiempo saliendo en secreto (excepto por Quilava y Frogadier) por fin la había besado, y pesar de ser el mismo, Croconaw se sentía algo raro al respecto, pero no era la gran cosa, al menos no se demoro tanto como Ivysaur.

Más tarde se llevo a cabo la reunión del Club de teatro, ósea, las 8 hermanas Eevee estaban presentes, junto a Quilava, todos en un salón de clases vacio. La maestra Masquerain entro, vio que todos estaban y comenzó.

\- Como ya saben, el concurso de talento se acerca, y yo al ser la profesora con más experiencia en artes escénicas, estoy al mando, y como saben la inscripción para la audición es pronto, y necesitaré ayuda, este año hay mayor interés que los otros, así que necesito voluntarios que me ayuden con lo del concurso, y no vayan a participar, les pondré puntos extra en mi clase – anuncio la maestra.

Esa era la oportunidad de Flareon, si Quilava se ofrecía de voluntario, no iba poder participar en el acto, por lo cual el problema acabaría ahí, pero no. Seadra, Kadabra y Hitmonlee se ofrecieron, la maestra anoto sus nombres y luego paso a lo que seguía.

\- También me han preguntado mucho acerca del anuncio que de abriríamos 3 vacantes para hembras y siete para machos, de hecho hasta podríamos incluir más chicos, claro si cantan, eso sería todo, pero no lo divulguen fuera del Club, no quiero que descuiden su preparación para las audiciones – informo la maestra.

Quilava pensaba en avisarle a Prinplup, debido a que él deseaba volver, y mejor si Prinplup era el protagonista de la siguiente obra. Y Flareon pensaba como evitar que sus hermanas hablaran. Por alguna razón Flareon sentía que sus hermanas nunca estaban de su lado.

\- Oye Quilava – de repente lo llamo Sylveon, ya era tarde.

\- ¿Sí? – pregunto Quilava.

\- queríamos saber si para el concurso de talento ¿quisieras participar con nosotras? Queremos montar un número musical – pregunto Espeon.

\- Aunque parece que a Flareon no termina de gustarle la idea – agrego Glaceon.

\- serias de mucha ayuda – agrego Leafeon.

\- vamos, esa es la mejor opción que tienes de ganar – tentó Umbreon.

\- Lo siento chicas, pero ya me comprometí con otro acto, y no hay nada que pueda hacer – anuncio Quilava dándole un gran alivio a Flareon.

\- descuida, está bien, pero ¿Con quién? – preguntó Flareon ya más calmada, era solo por mera curiosidad.

\- Frogadier me chantajeo para que sea el cantante de su banda de "no sé qué-rock", y bueno, ya me comprometí – explico Quilava.

Siete de las ocho estaban algo decepcionadas, pero Flareon estaba feliz y tranquila, así que se puso a darle ánimos a Quilava. El universo volvía a estar en orden.

Pero el interés del concurso de talento, iba más allá de alumnos con talentos reconocidos, y más allá de aquellos anónimos con sueños de fama, sino también al común denominador que quería enterarse del asunto.

Saliendo de la reunión, una chica esperaba en la puerta lista para tomar nota con una libreta. Lola, algo le decía que esa reunión era importante con respecto al concurso de talentos, quería impresionar a Ninetales, así que espero fuera del salón buscando una declaración sobre lo dicho en esa breve reunión. Pero nadie le dio la respuesta que ella buscaba "La maestra pido voluntarios para ayudarla en pre inscripción" fue la única respuesta que consiguió. Eso hizo que Lola se sintiese algo decepcionada, Gourgueist le había aconsejado que siguiera su instinto, pero al seguirlo no consiguió nada, salvo que de la nada Zoroark comenzará a prestarle atención, pero desconfiaba de aquello, de esos chicos que solo se le acercaban por su apariencia. En fin, parecía que ese día terminaría sin más.

Al día siguiente Quilava como un buen amigo le comentaba de ese pequeño detalle algo privado a Prinplup y a su grupo.

-… Entonces tienes prácticamente asegurado tu puesto en club – le dijo Quilava.

\- eso suena bien, gracias Quilava, aunque igual voy a darlo todo en al audición – dijo Prinplup animado.

\- Pos que bien pajaroti – lo felicito Monferno.

\- Que bueno que ya puedas volver a teatro – agrego Grotle – por cierto Quilava, ¿por qué rechazaste participar en el concurso con las hermanas Eevee? – pregunto Grotle, pues Leafeon le había contado.

\- Ya me comprometí con Frogadier y su extraña banda, es una locura, pero no sé, cuando menos puede ser divertido – explico Quilava.

\- buena suerte, pero la verdad si concursas, tienes bajas posibilidades de vencer – dijo Prinplup.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Quilava.

\- No quiero hablar mal de sus novias, pero si hubieras participado con las hermanas, tenías la victoria asegurada, desde primaria ellas ganan ese concurso siempre ¿no recuerdan? – les dijo Prinplup.

\- Pos claro, siempre 8 chicas lindas presentando un número musical con luces plataformas móviles coreografías, canto y hasta acrobacias circenses, ¿Cómo olvidarlo? – dijo Monferno.

\- Esas pokemons montaban obras de teatro desde salidas del huevo, no me sorprende, su vida es el teatro – dijo Quilava tranquilo, pero luego se ocurrió una idea interesante – aunque sería divertido que una banda formada solo 2 semanas antes del concurso le ganara al acto de las legendarias hermanas Eevee – planteo.

\- buena suerte, a estas alturas concursar es solo por querer impresionar a la maestra, o divertirse, y te lo digo como alguien a quien el obsesionaban esas cosas, no es bueno ir solo para ganar – dijo Prinplup bastante seguro y serio.

\- Yo quiero ser presentador, admítanlo mi carisma vale millones, y debo compartir este don con el mundo – se anuncio Monferno promocionándose…

En eso alguien más escuchaba, alguien que no tenía sueños de fama, solo tenía sueños. A Braixen siempre le gustaron esas cosas, el teatro, y de hecho por ser durante los primeros días de clase, no pudo ir a la última audición. Era nueva, estaba preocupada por su extraño hermano, había un chico que le gustaba mucho y le correspondía, y cuando se dio cuenta, no tenía nada listo para la audición, y no luego vio las obras de teatro que presentaban, ella iba darlo todo por conseguir una de las tres vacantes, pero lamentablemente sabía que la competencia seria fuerte, y que "las hermanas Eevee, al parecer tuviesen el triunfo asegurado en el concurso de talento, la desalentaba. No era envidia, eran amigas de ella, pero eso hacía que Braixen confiara menos en lo que ella podía ofrecer. Ella desde que se entero quiso participar en el concurso de talento, pero hasta tendría que competir incluso contra su propio hermano.

Más tarde ese día, Lola estaba algo decepcionada, en realidad no había logrado hacer un gran aporte para el lanzamiento del periódico escolar, se suponía que debía llevarle algo a Ninetales que fuera suficientemente bueno para ser publicado, y dejar de ser una aprendiz, quizá solo había pasado una semana, desde que se hizo parte de aquello, pero aun así era demasiado. Al menos Ninetales y Nidorina se comportaban bien con ella, y eso que Nidorina ni siquiera estaba en el club de periodismo, quizá aun no era demasiado cercanas, y Lola aun se sentía incomoda cuando ellas se juntaban con algunas de las chicas de tipo siniestro, pero aun así, ya estaba haciendo amigas.

Pero ese día durante el almuerzo, Ninetales estaba con Absol, Mightyena y Liepard. Y Nidorina estaba con Nidorino. Aquello era una mala señal.

Lola se disponía a comer sola, cuando alguien se sento en su mesa.

\- ¿me puedo sentar aquí? – pregunto Zoroark, por más que su cola ya estaba en la banca.

\- ah hola – saludo Lola incomoda – si me lo permites, quisiera comer sola – dijo ella.

\- es mejor la compañía, vamos, veras que en realidad soy un sujeto interesante – trato de persuadirla Zoroark.

En ese mismo momento de lejos, Flareon se alegraba de que la manía acosadora de Zoroark con la chica que le gustaba, hubiese recaído en alguien más, pero a la vez sentía pena, ella había estado en el lugar de la chica nueva.

Lola completamente incomoda decidió tomar medidas, estaba harta de ser tratada así por su apariencia, así que se levanto y con un gesto de completa indiferencia dejo la cafetería, quería dejarle en claro a ese Zoroark que no estaba interesada.

Entonces Lola se fue hacia uno de los patios de la escuela, al parecer se quedaba vacio a ala hora del almuerzo, cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, había alguien más ahí. Pero detrás de un arbusto de esos a los que se recorta en forma de pared.

-… Descuida, no es lo mío, pero tampoco es para que te avergüences – decía una voz femenina muy firme, pero calmada.

-jejeje – risa nerviosa – es que creo que te avergüenzas de mi y por eso no puedo decirle a mis amigos de esto – dijo una voz masculina gruesa con tonos infantiles.

\- No me avergüenzo, solo que ya sabes, tengo un reputación, y todos se burlarían, y comenzarían a hablar, y no quisiera que empiecen a decir cosas de ti, eres un buen chico – decía la chica.

\- ¿crees que alguna vez podamos dejar de ocultarlo? – pregunto el chico.

\- No sé – dijo la chica – en fin, ya debieron haber notados nuestra ausencia, debemos dejar de desaparecer juntos si queremos guardar el secreto – recodo la chica.

Una relación secreta que al parecer involucraba a una chica con reputación, "POR ARCEUS, eso sí, es impactante, es romántico, es emocionante" pensó Lola con entusiasmo. Pero luego recordó que no debía recurrir al chisme, aun así, se pregunta quienes serian los tortolitos.

Lola se escondió antes de que salieran y pudo verlos. Seadra, la chica más ruda y temida de la escuela, y Croconaw, un inicial. Lola estaba impacta, quizá no era digna del periódico escolar, pero seguro a Devi le encantaría oír sobre aquello… (Esta historia continuara).

**NOTA: Ok, este capítulo fue raro pues no había un protagonista fijo como siempre ¿Qué opinan del cambio? Bueno dejen cualquier comentario, aporte, crítica o simplemente la parte que más les gusto en los comentarios. Nos leemos el próximo Lunes.**


	59. Indiscreciones (Parte 2)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 4: De Cosas Raras y Típicas**

INDISCRECIONES (parte 2)

Ante toda situación que cause duda, uno tiene que calmarse y pensar que es lo mejor. Y en el caso de Lola, era mejor que ella lo hiciese. Seadra tenía fama de ser la chica más ruda de la escuela, alguien que fácilmente podría mandarte a la enfermería, y claro, todos le temían. Por otro lado Croconaw, lo único que sabía de él era que era un inicial, las cosas no le quedaban muy claras, pero contaba con alguien, si alguien podía decirle algo sobre un inicial, era Devi.

Abi normalmente andaba con los iniciales de Sinnoh pues ellos eran sus amigos, pero dado que últimamente había estado atosigando a Monferno con quejas repetitivas sobre el mismo tema del equipo de Gimnasia, decidió darle a él a Grotle y Prinplup un descanso, y no tuvo problemas en ser aceptada por las chicas, así que bueno.

\- …es un poco raro que no andes con Grotle y los demás – comento Bayleef de modo aleatorio mientras las iniciales y Abi caminaban a casa.

\- debía darles un descanso de mis quejas constantes a los chicos, se supone que yo soy la buena, no puedo torturarlos, pero descuiden tampoco insistiré con eso con ustedes, así que mejor acostúmbrese a mi linda carita – explico Abi bastante tranquila.

\- ¿quejas? ¿De qué? – dudo Devi.

\- es porque Cinccino quiere sacarme del equipo de gimnasia, junto con Liepard, diciéndole a la profesora que no queremos cooperar con ella y que en el festival solo lo arruinamos, cuando ella misma fue la que nos hecho, pero como Rosalinda tiene el brazo torcido, la profesora solo va a echar a una, a Liepard no parece importarle, pero aun así no quiero que ella se valla, pero tampoco quiero irme yo, entreno muy duro, ¡esto es horrible! – se quejo Abi, pero claro prometiéndose a sí misma que no volvería quejarse.

\- con que la niña caprichosa Cinccino, buena suerte, ella es un dolor en la cola de proporciones colosales, que Arceus te acompañe – comentó Servine con compasión por Abi, Cinccino casi destruyo su reputación antes del baile de bienvenida, y tuvo que tolerar su berrinchitos por culpa de Dewott, así que ella era consciente de a que se enfrentaba Abi.

\- Descuida, al final la maestra sabe que tú eres la responsable, y la justica siempre llega – trato de animarla Braixen.

\- eso espero, sino las atosigare a ustedes también de quejas, no debieron preguntar – se lamento Abi siendo bastante honesta al respecto.

En eso alguien comenzó a llamar a Devi.

\- ¡Devi! ¡Devi! – llamaba Lola desde detrás, no le importaba que estuviese con las demás chicas.

\- Lola ¿qué ocurre? – pregunto Devi.

\- bueno mmmmm – bacilo un poco, no podía decir de frente lo que acababa de ver – pues veras, quería preguntarte algo sobre uno de tus amigos ¿si está bien para ti? – planteo Lola tratando de estar tranquila.

\- seguro – acepto Devi un poco confusa.

\- dime ¿Cómo es ese tal "Croconaw"? – pregunto Lola dudando al hablar.

\- bueno, aun no lo conozco bien, pero parece un buen pokemon, y es divertido ¿por qué te interesa? – cuestiono Devi tras su respuesta.

\- ¿no será que te gusta? – se atrevió a insinuar Abi ligeramente incomoda por la intromisión poco formal de Lola, ya se conocían de antes y ella olvido saludar a las demás.

\- No claro que no, pero sé de alguien que quizá si esta interesada, es complicado, y solo quería saber – explico Lola a medias.

\- Pues Croconaw es un gran chico, pero es demasiado inocente, a veces ni se da cuenta de lo que dice y puede ser algo tosco, pero es muy tierno – dijo Bayleef – me gustaría que encontrara una novia ¿Quién es la chica? – se atrevió a preguntar.

\- ah, ella, bueno aun no estoy muy segura y ya saben no se pueden decir las cosas a medias, quizá luego les diga – dijo Lola algo nerviosa.

\- Croconaw es como una cría aun, y a pesar de que le faltan modales, más vale que quien sea que esté "interesada" en él, sepa muy bien lo que hace, es un pokemon muy decente, pero complicado – advirtió Servine casi amenazando a Lola.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta – aseguro lola con una risita nerviosa – bueno gracias por la información, nos vemos – se despido ella y se fue.

\- Servine, te excediste un poco – le observo Abi.

\- Lo sé, pero no me gustaría que Crocnaw se ilusionara y luego nada, sobre todo si una Lopunny estaba de por medio – dijo Servine.

\- yo también no quiero que se metan con Croconaw, pero eso es racista, no deberías juzgarla por ser una Loppuny – le dijo Bayleef.

\- no es porque sea una Lopunny, es por lo que ella ocasiona con las hormonas, Zoroark ya esta tras ella, pero creo que le gusta a Dewott, y Marshtomp actúa raro cerca de ella, así que me preocupa un poco – explico Servine.

\- Vaya, pero no creo que ella quiera hacerlo a propósito, parece buena chica – opino Braixen.

\- Lo sé, pero debe aprender a no meterse en asuntos ajenos, además, lamentablemente los chicos, en su mayoría son superficiales, prefieren a un linda Lopunny, pero dejan de lado a la chica divertida e inteligente con la que tienen cosas en común por ser una graveler – dijo Servine bastante segura y ligeramente ofendida.

\- descuida, lo entiendo a la perfección – la apoyo Abi, que nunca había sido una chica linda, y le alegraba saber que habían chicas que la apoyaban.

Las chicas entonces continuaron su camino con cierta curiosidad acerca de cualquier cosa que Lola supiera, pero claro, a un par de tipos agua enamorados no les convenía en lo absoluto.

Esa tarde Braixen salía de las dichosas clases de baile con Charmeleon, aun jugueteando en la calle bailando. Charmelon hacía que Braixen diera una media vuelta y la abrazaba por la espalda, para luego ir hacia un lado y hacia el otro.

\- ya basta Charmeleon, estamos en la calle – decía Braixen, pero aun así ella estaba de los más contenta.

\- Perdón, pero es lindo bailar juntos – admitió Charmeleon.

\- lo sé, y lo adoro, además somos buenos – dijo Braixen aun dejándose abrazar por Charmeleon.

Y así abrazados caminaron un rato hasta que pasaron por el frente de una pastelería. El olor a masa recién horneada, y la imagen de comida, el cansancio después de una acalorada clase de baile; Braixen noto aquello.

\- si quieres te puedo comprar algo – ofreció Braixen.

Charmeleon ligeramente avergonzado se soprendio.

\- ¿enserio? – pregunto.

\- sí, te lo mereces, te has portado muy bien conmigo, es lo menos que puedo hacer – lo animo Braixen sonriendo.

\- creo que estoy enamorado – dijo Charmeleon.

Entonces Braixen y él entraron. Braixen de verdad sentía que Charmeleon se lo merecía, a pesar de todo, siempre era lindo con ella, y aceptaba a perfección las rarezas de Frogadier, sin mencionar que la apoyaba, y aceptar lo de las lecciones de baile, simplemente muchos machos no aceptarían eso, así que sentía que se lo debía, iba ser lo más linda posible por él, en especial porque últimamente en su cabeza rondaba la idea de pedirle un favor muy grande.

Al día siguiente, Lola andaba algo distraída, y no podía evitarlo sentarse detrás de Seadra en estadísticas de combate no había sido una buena idea, la veía calmada, pero con esa expresión de "voy a destruirte", y se le hacia difícil imaginar como un chico que había sido descrito como tierno e inocente pudo haberse fijado en ella, era algo difícil de imaginar para Lola, y debía admite que estaba algo celos, pues hasta un chica como ella tenía una pareja que valía la pena y Lola solo era acosada por un tipo siniestro, y no estaba muy segura de si debía acercarse a cierto par de iniciales de tipo agua.

En eso a Lola le llego un mensaje de Ninetales, lo cual la asusto porque el sonido de su tono de mensaje fue escuchado por todos, pero al final hasta el profesor lo ignoro, quizá porque veces una llamada inesperada solía interrumpir la clase. Después de un rato, Lola recién pudo revisar el mensaje "Lola, hazme un favor, voy a estar ocupada, ve al salón donde se reúne el consejo de estudiantes y recoge una copia digital del afiche el concurso de talentos, lo necesitamos para terminar la edición del primer número de periódico, llévaselo a Smeargle, por favor" decía. Entonces Lola le respondió que lo haría, al menos eso le hacía sentir que era parte de algo.

Para Croconaw los rumores nunca fueron algo a que hacerle caso, de todos modos, la mayoría no eran ciertos, además casi nunca lo involucraban a él directamente, y sí lo hacían, bueno en realidad no eran nada muy importante. Pero en esa ocasión si era algo desconcertante pues al parecer había una chica que estaba interesada en él, y así comenzó la cadena.

Alguien supuestamente se lo dijo a Lola, Lola le dijo a Bayleef accidentalmente, y Bayleef se lo conto a Quilava, y Quilava se lo dijo a Croconaw. Y ahora Croconaw estaba confundido, lo habían rechazado varias chicas, y mantenía una relación en secreto con Seadra, aquello era confuso para él, y para completar la cadena. Croconaw se lo dijo a Frogadier.

\- …No sé que puedo hacer, o si eso es cierto, porque me sentiría mal rechazando alguien, pero estoy con Seadra, y es raro, yo no le gusto a las chicas – le decía Croconaw a su raro amigo.

\- ummm – meditaba Frogadier – descuida, si alguien puede averiguar la verdad de ese asunto soy yo, sabré que es lo que se esconde detrás de ese rumor, pero no puedo hacer investigación como antes debo preocuparme de mi banda – dijo Frogadier.

\- bueno, supongo que aun así cuento contigo, supongo – dudo Croconaw.

\- descuida aun así pienso ayudarte – aseguro Frogadier.

\- Gracias amigo – agradeció Croconaw feliz.

Ese día más tarde Frogadier ordenaba sus horarios, poniendo horas para ensayar con su banda, horas para investigar el problemas de Frogadier, tiempo para sus amigos iniciales, la familia, la escuela, y descubrió que le faltaría tiempo para su más reciente amiga, Kirlia. Frogadier debería mover algunas cosas para poder equilibrar todo, y de hecho estaba considerando preguntarle a Kirlia si es que necesitaría de él en el futuro inmediato.

Y como siempre, una extraña casualidad estaba a punto de suscitarse. El padre de Frogadier llegaba a casa, dejaba sus portafolios en el sofá para descansar un rato después de haber regresado a casa, pero no pudo. Alguien toco el timbre. El padre de Frogadier abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un joven Kirlia.

\- Hola jovencita, debes estar buscando a Braixen – asumió el greninja, supuso que debía ser una amiga de su hijastra.

\- no, de hecho busco a Frogadier señor – explico Kirlia algo incomoda.

\- de acuerdo, yo lo llamo, dame un minuto – dijo el hombre y cero la puerta sintiendo curiosidad, Frogadier no era de tener muchos amigos y que una chica linda fuera a su casa preguntando por él era nuevo, pero que podía hacer quel graninja, solo avisarle a su hijo y dejar que las cosas sucediesen, claro si es realmente algo iba a suceder.

Froagdier bajo, y salió por la puerta.

\- Amiga Kirlia, que sorpresa verte ¿sucede algo? –pregunto Frogadier.

\- bueno de hecho sí, pero descuida no es tu problema, solo que – entonces Kirlia comenzó dudar – mmm yo, no bueno – parecía estar apenada.

\- no parece que la estés pasando muy bien – se apiado Frogadier.

\- no es eso, sino es que venía aquí a hablarte de lo de Takeshi, y recordé un comentario que alguien hizo en la escuela, sobre que era algo egoísta buscar a alguien solo para que escuche tus problemas, y estaba punto de arrepentirme, de hecho pensé en correr, pero tu papá abrió y ya no pude – se avergonzó Kirlia.

\- amiga mía, usted no siempre me busca solo para hablar de sus problemas, así que no debe sentirse mal si venia, aunque no hubiera estado de más una llamadita, ahora ando un poco apretado con el tiempo – dijo Frogadier bastante tranquilo, su amiga tenía consideración con él.

\- bueno, si estas ocupado… – se excusaba Kirlia.

\- descuida, no es que este ocupado, sino que durante las próximas semanas tengo mucho que hacer y organizaba mi tiempo – explico Frogadier.

\- ¿qué te tendrá tan ocupado? – pregunto Kirlia.

\- mi banda, y también que tengo que encontrar las causas del problema de un amigo mío, y la verdad no se por donde comenzar – admito Frogadier.

\- eso sí es tomarse muchas molestias por un amigo – comento Kirlia.

\- vale la pena, se trata de uno de mis mejores amigos, así que solo me siento feliz de ayudarlo – confeso Frogadier sonriendo.

Kirlia miro esa carita sonriente, y sonriendo tímidamente se atrevió a decir.

\- Eres diferente – comento en voz baja.

\- ya sé que soy raro – respondió Frogadier tranquilo.

\- no raro, diferente, te preocupas por tus amigos más que otros – explico Kirlia.

\- considero que cualquier pokemon decente haría lo mismo si consigue buenos amigos – dijo Frogadier, aunque se sentía bien que alguien reconociera lo que hacía.

\- si quieres puedo ayudarte con lo de esa investigación, cuenta conmigo – se ofreció Kirlia.

Frogadier apreciaba el gesto, pero para eso debía contarle Kirlia que Croconaw y Seadra estaba saliendo, pues de contar a la historia a medias, parte del problema perdía lógica.

\- me temo que aunque lo aprecie de verdad amiga mia, hay cosas sobre esta investigación que no puedo contarte, ya que le prometí eso a otro amigo mío – explico Frogadier.

-pero ¿es tan malo como para que nadie sepa? – cuestiono Kirlia algo intrigada

\- lo mejor será que no diga nada al respecto – dijo Frogadier.

\- al menos dime ¿de qué se trata? O ¿Quién es ese amigo? Nada más – pido Kirlia, insistiendo, quería ayudar a Frogadier en algo, quería retribuirle, y si sabiendo eso era el unico modo, lo averiguaría.

\- bueno, supongo que esa información actualmente esta desclasificada – lo analizo Frogadier – se trata de asuntos de romance y el amigo es Croconaw – dio Frogadier.

\- ¿de quién está enamorado? – se atrevió apreguntar kirlia de frente.

\- es confidencial – respondió Frogadier.

\- ¿salé con alguien? – preguntó Kirlia.

\- eso es casi secreto de estado – respondió Frogadier.

\- ¿alguien más sabe? – pregunto Kirlia.

\- posiblemente Quilava, peor él lo ve desde otra óptica – respondió Frogadier.

\- interesante – comento Kirlia.

\- ¿qué pretende amiga Kirlia? – dudo Frogadier.

\- descuida mis intenciones son puras – fue lo que ella respondió.

Recién ahí Frogadier se arrepentía de haber siquiera mencionado aquello, porque de pronto sentí que hablo de más si la información secreta vital seguía secreta, quizá la discreción era más compleja de lo que él creía.

Al día siguiente Warly iba a clases tranquila, no iba a ver al profesor Swampert, pero seguramente habría algun otro intento de Wartortle de verse maduro, al final no era la gran cosa. Warly iba inusualmente temprano, debido a que su hermana tendría una reunión con sus amigos a media mañana, y no quería verse como una niñera, e hija de la desgracia en frente de amigos suyos que no veía desde hacía un tiempo; así que prácticamente en la mañana Blasty voto a Warly de la casa para comenzar con los preparativos. Warly avanzaba sin prisa, cuando vio a Seadra yendo en dirección contraria. Warly se pregunto el porqué de eso.

Y en cómo había tiempo y dudaba que Seadra fuera a falta a clases, decido seguirla, sin mencionar que no lo había visto quizá por fin conocería la misteriosa identidad del novio de Seadra. Warly siguió a Seadra hasta una alameda poco transitada, donde se quedo parada esperando algo o a alguien.

Por su parte, Warly se quedo tras de un árbol dando miradas esporádicas a ver que esperaba Seadra pues aquello era de lo más sospechoso. Al final no tuvo que esperar mucho. Pues a quien Seadra esperaba no tardo en aparecer. Croconaw corrió hacia Seadra al parecer se disculpo por algo y comenzó a dialogar con Seadra. Warly no llegaba a escuchar lo que decían, pero ambos de repente se reían, incluso Croconaw le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza a Seadra.

Aquello si era algo imposible de imaginar. Croconaw, el chico más infantil de toda la clase de iniciales. Seadra estaba enamorada y saliendo con él. Warly se quedo boquiabierta, no podía creerlo, eso era algo tan extraño, que hasta resultaba grotesco, pero era a la vez tan tierno. Warly prefirió alejarse antes de que toda la calma con la que iba a la escuela se le arruinara.

Warly estuvo algo pensativa sobre el tema todo el día. Seadra al igual que la misma Warly era una pokemon difícil, así que no podía ir a decírselo de frente, Warly lo pensó mejor. Mejor acercarse a alguien que pudiera saber algo más sobre Seadra, pero ella no confiaba en el 99.999% de lo pokemons, pero si alguien estaba lo suficientemente cerca de saber algo era alguien que sobrepasaba el límite de amistad, sino que era familia.

\- Hola Gyarados – lo saludo Warly confiada.

\- ah hola Warly – la saludo Gyarados incomodo, aun no la conocía bien a pesar de juntarse con Seadra.

\- oye quiero hablarte sobre algo que me preocupa de Seadra – dijo Warly aun sin mostrar debilidades.

\- de acuerdo – acepto Gyarados algo falto de interés.

\- ¿sabes algo sobre el novio de Seadra? – pregunto Warly de frente.

\- veo que lo notaste, pero no puedo decirte nada, ella no dice nada, si le preguntan lo niega, pero me alegra, se la ve más feliz – admitió Gyarados.

\- y ¿qué sabes de su relación con Croconaw? – pregunto Warly tomando otra ruta.

\- ¿qué con ese inicias? – cuestión Gyarados antes de responder.

\- solo pregunto – dijo Warly confiadamente.

\- no pienso hablar a menos que me digas lo que sabes – condiciono Gyarados algo desagradado por la actitud de Warly.

\- tu ganas amigo, pero antes dime – acepto Warly sin pensarlo mucho.

\- antes se peleaban, no se toleraban, luego de la nada aparecieron bailando juntos en un de las fiestas de la escuela, y luego parecía que se habían amistado y bueno, ahora no se los ve juntos en la escuela, pero mi abuela insiste que hay algo entre esos dos – explico Gyarados.

\- Y ahora cumpliré mi parte del trato, pues debes saber que tu abuela tenía razón, esos dos están saliendo – confeso Warly.

Gyarados tuvo una reacción parecía a la Warly, no podía creerlo, y quedo Boquiabierto cosa que era rara, ¿Cómo un Gyarados puede quedar boquiabierto? La impresión fue grande. Pero a diferencia de Warly, Gyarados lo supero más pronto, él conocía los antecedentes.

Aun sin Lola, el número de pokemons que sabían ese secreto se había incrementado un 50%, lo más alarmante era que Seadra no sabía que Frogadier y Quilava conocían su secreto, y a Croconaw se le olvido mencionarlo, sin duda una situación muy arriesgada. Todo por ese pequeño secreto, que ya estaba dejando de ser tan secreto… (Esta historia continuara).

**NOTA: disculpa previa por tardar horas en subirlo…. En fin muchas gracias por leer y comentar espero que les haya gustado, aunque eso s,í a esta parte de la trama aun le falta mucho más que explotar, como sea, cualquier tipo de comentario al respecto dejar REVIEWS, nos leemos el siguiente lunes.**


	60. Heroínas, Divas y Siniestras (parte 1)

**NOTA: Hola a todos! Aquí como siempre la historia semanal, esta vez regresamos a algo más parecido al formato anterior, porque la verdad el anterior parecía un poco desordenado. **

**Antes un agradecimiento especial a "El Observador del Destino" por haberse dado el tiempo de leer estos ya oficialmente 60 capítulos, y haber dejado una crítica sobre este fic, algo que de verdad aprecio. **

**Y para su recreación, a continuación una historia de un personaje que aunque ha estado presente en todo el fic nunca ha protagonizado un capitulo por sí misma, bueno a continuación la historia.**

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 4: De Cosas Raras y Típicas**

HEROINAS, DIVAS Y SINIESTRAS (parte 1)

El veredicto final aquel viernes, fue tan esperado como repudiado, para que al final no se eliminara a ninguna de las chicas del equipo de Gimnasia de la escuela, por las razones "al equipo aun le falta un miembro, debido a la lesión de Rosalinda" y "la gimnasia debe ser practicada desde la infancia, así que no es posible conseguir un nuevo miembro para el equipo", pero la maestra no termino de darle la razón a Abi, y tampoco termino de cumplir el capricho de Cinccino, así que nadie estaba al cien por ciento de acuerdo. Así que no había nada que hacer, a continuar, pues la decisión estaba tomada; pero no, Cinccino no estaba lista para dejar morir el asunto por la paz. Liepard dijo que ella solo era una niña caprichosa, y Abi siempre estaba haciéndose la buena, y claro no iba permitir que dijeran eso de ella, no iba a dejarles tener el gusto, pues Cinccino creía firmemente que merecía algo mejor que un puesto de relleno en un equipo de la escuela, algo que seguro se convertiría en un dolor de cabeza para muchos.

De cualquier modo a pesar del falló, Abi tendría que seguir soportando a Cinccino, quizá ya no se volvería a quejar sobre Cinccino, pero la pobre seguía algo estresada, no se merecía tan mal Karma, ella siempre intentaba hacer las cosas bien. Ese viernes terminaba en un punto muerto, ni bueno, ni malo solo odioso, a suerte Abi aun no perdía las esperanzas de que mejore su día.

Abi iba de camino a clase de estadísticas de combate cuando Monferno la vio.

-Oye Baby, ¿y esa carita? – le pregunto.

\- no me expulsaron del equipo, pero solo porque nos faltan miembros, ya no tolero a Cinccino, ha estado en mi contra desde lo del festival, y todo por un salto triple, me da ganas de arrancarle la cola y venderla como bufanda por internet, quiero verla pelona – se quejo Abi – perdóname Monferno no quise quejarme así, no debería quejarme, sé que mis quejas son molestas y no quiero ser molestosa – se disculpo Abi frustrada.

Monferno entonces la abrazo suavemente.

\- pos sabias que 2 minutos de abrazos al día, reducen el estrés y curan la depre – le dijo Monferno a Abi sonriente.

\- gracias – dijo Abi calmándose.

\- además, shio aun creo en justicia del universo, tarde o temprano Cinccino lo pagara – comento Monferno – quizá se quede calva naturalmente.

\- eso espero, pero así ya no podría vender su cola en internet – dijo Abi separándose de Monferno para volver a caminar a clases sintiéndose mejor.

Quizá Monferno en el pasado era un dolor de cola, pero ahora a pesar de ser un loquillo, era alguien con quien Abi contaba. Y claro era un golpe en la cara para todos aquellos que la consideraban una chica fea, que tuviese un novio, así que sí, ese pequeño gesto mejoro bastante el humor de Abi durante las últimas horas de clases ese viernes. Pero el día aun no acababa.

Abi tenía entrenamiento de Gimnasia después de clases, y algo resignada fue. En los vestidores de chicas a suerte no estaba Cinccino por alguna razón, así que todo bien.

\- Hola Abi – de repente se le acerco Liepard como siempre con ese tono entre misterioso y juguetón que la caracterizaban.

\- Hola Liepard ¿qué ocurre? – le pregunto Abi en lo que guardaba sus cosas en su casillero.

\- oí por ahí un rumorcillo que parece ser la respuesta a nuestras plegarias, al parecer Cinccino no tiene intenciones de venir al ensayo – le aviso Liepard.

\- Aun así, no creo que deje el equipo por un capricho si lucho tanto para quedarse y ser la principal, a menos que en realidad esa pokemon tenga problemas en la cabeza, eso explicaría los desequilibrios mentales y los berrinches – dijo Abi.

\- no por eso cariñito, si es que falta a 3 practicas consecutivas, según los reglamentos de la escuela, los demás podemos pedir que la saquen del equipo por falta de compromiso, eso nos libraría de esa odiosa rata para siempre – dijo Liepard aun bastante satisfecha.

\- sería bueno, pero aun falta que no venga otras dos veces, eso seria buenísimo – dijo Abi con el humor decayendo.

\- Darkrai lo quiera, cariñito – dijo Liepard más tranquila

Abi conocía a Liepard, no era que fuesen grandes amigas, pero hablaban durante las prácticas de Gimnasia; y si bien Liepard solía tratar a cualquier pokemon, de cariñito o por algun diminutivo como "ratita", poniendo antes algun adjetivo como "lindo" en su mayoría. Hacía que el hecho de llamar a Cinccino "odiosa rata" o "caprichosa alimaña" mostrase lo realmente molesta que estaba con esa pokemon, a pesar de que no se inmutara.

En fin, la práctica comenzó como siempre con calentamiento, y mientras las chicas estiraban para evitar daño a los músculos, alguien que el 90% del equipo de Gimnasia no quería ver, apareció. Cinccino. La maestra Furret al verla se enojo y sin detener a las demás se le acerco.

\- casi 20 minutos tarde es inaceptable – le reclamo la maestra bastante severa.

\- profesora con todo respeto, solo vine a hacer formal mi retiro del equipo, así que no tengo razón para seguir viniendo a las practicas – dijo Cinccino confiada.

\- pero solo faltan dos semanas para las eliminatorias de la competencia inter-escolar, no puedes dejar el equipo – persuadió la profesora, ganándose la atención de las demás.

\- no es cierto, según el reglamento de la escuela sí puedo, ya que no estamos en medio de la competición – dijo Cinccino bastante orgullosa, como si dejar a su equipo fuese digno de admiración.

La maestra se contuvo, iba gritarle, se estaba pasando de la raya, pero no lo hizo.

\- Cinccino, acompáñame a la oficina del director – entonces la maestra subió la voz y volteo para dirigirse al resto – chicas continúen estirando y luego repasen lo que hicimos la anterior sesión en las gradas.

Pero a penas la profesora desaprecio con Cinccino, todas se miraron entre todas, y comenzaron a preguntarse qué hacia Cinccino. Pero para Abi, su renuncia solo significaba una cosa, el dolor de cola ahora le pertenecía a alguien más, y lo único que Abi quería era que nadie que no se lo mereciera cargara con el trabajito.

En resumen las cosas se solucionaron fácilmente. Pero claro las cosas estaban lejos de terminar. Abi iba a casa tranquila por fin, quería hacer planes con Grotle, Monferno, Prinplup, las chicas o quien fuera. Pero en su ausencia, los tres iniciales de Sinnoh terminaron programando sus horas de servicio comunitario durante ese fin de semana, y Abi no quería estar persiguiendo a las chicas iniciales, así que no se atrevió a enviar un mensaje o algo, al menos las cosas estaban bien, así que tampoco era que fuese grave.

Por otra parte, esa misma tarde a Abi le llego un mensaje interesante de parte de Monferno, que le ofrecía a ir a encontrarse con él y los otros luego de sus horas de servicio comunitario, cosa que le encanto a Abi.

Y como había acordado con Monferno el día anterior, Abi llego a la puerta de la escuela esperando a ver sus amigos. Y claro ellos no tardaron en parecer, pero no solo los tres iniciales de Sinnoh, pues con ellos estaba Quilladin, a quien ya era típico verlo acompañando al grupo, pero también alguien más, Liligant. Y tras los saludos, Abi tuvo curiosidad, porque sus amigos y Liligant estaban cubiertos de pegamento seco.

\- … ¿Qué les paso? – pregunto Abi.

\- pos "LA VENGANZA DE CLEFAIRY" – dijo Monferno como si anunciara el titulo de una película épica.

\- Nos ofrecimos de voluntarios para pegar afiches para el concurso de talentos, y resulta que es más problemático de lo que parece – dijo Prinplup.

\- quizá hubiese sido menos desastroso si es que no se hubiesen puesto a jugar – recrimino ligeramente Grotle.

\- Aunque Clefairy tampoco ayudo, más bien ella se puso a arrojarnos pegamento también– relato Quilladin.

\- quien lo diría, Clefairy uniendoseles – se sorprendió un poco Abi, desde lo que ocurrió en navidad, le costaba un poco creer aquello.

\- Pos descuida Baby, ella shia se disculpo con nosotros – explico Monferno.

\- ahora que les parece si vamos por un helado – propuso Liligant algo tímida.

A todos les agrado la idea, y fueron, a pesar de que los chicos aun siguieran quitando pegamento seco de sus caras, pelo, plumas o escamas. Y por ahí cerca, encontraron donde comprar helado y donde sentarse a charlar, cuando alguien menciono algo.

\- … es raro, todos ustedes están en parejas, pero aquí no está Leafeon – señalo Prinplup.

\- La verdad, la quería invitar, pero todo el fin de semana estará ensayando con sus hermanas el número que presentaran para el concurso de talento – dijo Grotle.

\- ¿es cierto que las hermanas Eevee ganan todos los años? – pregunto Quilladin algo inocente.

\- Pues hasta ahora no hay quien les haya ganado – aclaro Prinplup.

\- Con razón Frogadier me dijo que no tendría tiempo para nada estas semanas, seguro se está esforzando para que lo de su banda salga bien – dijo Quilladin.

\- cierto, oye Quilladin ¿Warly de verdad se unió a la banda de Frogadier? – pregunto Abi que había escuchado algo de eso por ahí.

\- pues sí, al parecer es una bajista muy buena, Frogadier solo considero como candidatos a los mejores talentos de la escuela, o eso me dijo él – respondió Quilladin.

\- Bueno, Marowack casi no habla con nadie, así que no sé mucho de él, pero elegir a Quilava por su voz fue una decisión un tanto inmadura en mi opinión – dijo Prinplup.

\- no estarás celosito, Pajaroti – reto Monferno.

\- La verdad no es así, a lo que me refiero es que Quilava cantara bien y todo, pero no tiene idea de nada, no lee música, no sabe de teoría musical, y estoy casi seguro de que Frogadier tiene altas expectativas por su rol actual – aclaro Prinplup.

\- La verdad yo creo que Quilava es un gran cantante, lo hará bien – dijo Liligant algo apenada, a pesar de sus intentos, no lograba entrar en confianza del todo.

\- Ah claro, eres fan de Quilava – dijo Quilladin sonriendo, hizo su comentario algo al azar, cosa que hizo que Liligant se avergonzara bastante.

\- a mi también me gusta como canta, no hay de que avergonzarse, sin ofender Pajaroti, tu también cantas bien, pero tu voz es muy de opera de de orquesta sinfónica y todo, mientras a voz de Quilava es más como la canción que está de moda – dijo Abi en un intento de apoyar a Liligant.

Pero Liligant seguía avergonzada, claro que ante el apoyo de Abi sintió que debía dar al menos explicaciones, además de qué avergonzarse, su novio ya sabia.

\- es que de verdad, el semestre pasado yo y otras chicas fundamos el club de Fans de Quilava, ya saben, su video se hizo viral, y apareció en la tele, luego lo del teatro, él era como una celebridad, y bueno yo me salí porque al inicio estaba bien el juego – relato Liligant.

\- ¿enserio? Eso no lo sabía – dudo un poco Grotle.

\- bueno solo éramos 6 chicas de la escuela, luego hicieron una página en pokebook llamada "te amamos Quilava", y de repente aparecieron como 100 desconocidas, hasta ahora a algunas de esas chicas les gusta Quilava, pero creo que eso es un poco tonto – explico Liligant.

Monferno que se sentía responsable por haber convertido a Quilava en celebridad, quiso saber que hacían sus fans, así que entro ese rato a Pokebook, y reviso la página de "te amamos Quilava". Entonces en la cara de Monferno apareció la expresión más WTF posible. Abi entonces le quito el celular a su novio para averiguar que había visto, y sorpresa.

La pagina estaba llena de malos montajes de Quilava con las chicas de su club de fans, listas de porque Quilava era tan ardiente, una imagen compartida 57 veces que decía "Quilava dame un huevo", fotos de Quilava tomadas de su perfil de pokebook, tomadas en el teatro, y de capturas de sus apariciones en la tele.

\- ¡Madre de Arceus! Esto es ridículo – dijo Abi indignada, en lo que Grotle y Prinplup tomaban el celular para ver lo que sea que ocurriese en esa página.

\- Ya sé, y la peor parte recayó sobre Flareon – agrego Liligant.

\- aquí hay varias imágenes insultándola, es desagradable – comento Grotle incomodo, había bajado un poco más.

\- Las fangirls están locas, que miedito – dijo Monferno temblando ligeramente…

Quizá nadie ahí se esperaba eso, pero bueno, todo eso iba ocurriendo sin que afectara a nadie durante lo que iba del año, no era que todo fuera a explotar de la nada, ¿o sí? En fin. Abi regreso a casa habiendo comido un helado, habiendo descubierto el club de fans de Quilava, y con un poster del concurso de talento sobrante que consiguió gracias los chicos. En el fondo un collage de varios actos del año pasado, bastante bien hecho. Abi nunca le prestó gran atención a esas cosas, pero porque no, iría a ver sus amigos actuar, quizá hasta le echaría un vistazo a las audiciones, de todos modos, cuando menos seria como ver las audiciones de un reality show de talento, algunos alucinados soñando con ganar, y otros demostrando de lo que eran capaces.

El fin de semana fue normal para Abi, y por lo tanto para regresar a clases el lunes ella se encontraba de un buen humor. Y no era la única, aunque claro, cierto individuo estaba híper eufórico, y no dejaba de expresarlo a altas velocidades.

Frogadier iba de un lugar a otro muy entusiasmado. Y ese entusiasmo termino por golpear a Abi, literalmente, pues Frogadier choco contra ella mientras esta intentaba ir a clases.

\- Perdóname por favor Abi – se preocupo Frogadier.

\- descuida estoy bien, solo fue un golpe, fíjate para la próxima, que de verdad no puedes ir así golpeando gente, así que más atención, claro que debes estar muy feliz, se te nota , lo entiendo, pero ahora calmadito te ves más bonito – le dijo Abi como siempre hablando rápido.

\- es cierto estoy tan feliz, los primeros ensayos de mi banda fueron increíbles, vamos a ROCKEAR con todo, quizá hasta derrotemos a las Eevees – se entusiasmo Frogadier.

\- ya basta Frogadier – dijo de repente una voz apagada y gruesa con la que Abi no estaba familiarizada. Y para sorpresa de la tipo normal, era Marowack.

\- Perdona, pero estoy tan feliz – celebro Frogadier.

\- lo admito, el ensayo salió bien, pero lo mejor sería callar, ya sabes, no dar adelantos ni explicaciones – sugirió el tipo tierra con una actitud poco amigable.

\- sabes Marowack, está bien demostrar felicidad de vez en cuando – dijo Frogadier.

\- solo, sé más discreto – repuso Marowack antes de irse.

\- parece que no le entusiasma como ti – comento Abi incomoda por la intromisión del chico.

\- bueno, siempre es así, es antisocial, y poco amigable a la vez que discreto, pero es el mejor baterista que pude encontrar, lo menos que puedo hacer por haberlo arrastrado a mi proyecto es respetar sus límites, pero te soy honesto, no estoy tan seguro de poder hacerme su amigo – explico Frogadier.

\- vaya pokemon conflictivo – comento Abi.

De cierto modo Abi, no pudo evitar sentir compasión por Marowack. No era exactamente bienvenido en ninguna parte, y se sabía que era reservado y poco animoso, algunos lo tildaban de emo, pero no había razones para tratarlo así. Pero bueno, aun era algo temprano para planear como salvar de su propia tendencia antisocial a alguien.

Abi avanzaba por el pasillo cuando se topo con Braixen y Bayleef.

\- Hola Abi – la saludo Bayleef.

\- Hola – dijo Braixen, que mostraba una falta de atención algo inusual, se notaba que buscaba a alguien en los alrededores.

\- Hola chicas – saludo Abi.

\- ¿has visto a Charmeleon? – pregunto Braixen.

\- ah no – respondió Abi algo dudosa.

\- Tranquila Braixen, ayudaría si nos dijeras al menos que ocurre – le sugirió Bayleef incomoda por la actitud de Braixen.

\- tengo algo que pedirle a Charmeleon, y es urgente – explico Braixen a medias.

\- ¿pedirle qué? – cuestiono Abi con curiosidad.

Pero esa pregunta no fue contestada, porque justo al final del pasillo llegaban Quilava, Ivysaur, Croconaw, Wartortle y el muy esperado, Charmeleon. Entonces Braixen correteo hacia Charmeleon en el trayecto arreglándose un poco el pelo.

\- esto no me gusta –Abi le comento a Bayleef.

\- a mi tampoco – respondió Bayleef que comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el grupo. Justo a tiempo para escuchar la petición.

\- Charmeleon, puedo pedirte algo – dijo Braixen algo apenada, en un tono bastante dulce.

\- ¿de qué se trata Braix? – dudo algo Charmeleon siendo tomado por sorpresa.

\- bueno, nos divertimos bastante en las clases de baile, y no nos fue tan mal – decía Braixen aun apenada mientras los demás intercambiaban expresiones de desconcierto.

\- sí, fue genial – dijo Charmeleon algo nervioso, cuando vio que la mirada de Braixen se perdía en un gesto de vergüenza disimulada, a pesar de todo también era un poco difícil para Braixen, no quería ser rechazada.

\- me preguntaba, si querrías ayudarme, siendo mi pareja en el concurso de talento – por fin dijo Braixen, la cual comenzó de inmediato a sentir culpa, se lo había preguntado frente a sus amigos.

\- sabes Braixen, yo… ah – Charmeleon no parecía querer responder esa pregunta.

\- La verdad es que Charmeleon no exactamente de la clase que se sube a un escenario – trato de excusarlo Ivysaur.

\- sabes Braixen, hay algo que deberías saber sobre Charmeleon… – decía Bayleef también pretendiendo salvar a Charmeleon de tener que contestar.

Abi estaba algo desconcertada, en especial porque Quilava ponía una cara de desagrado, Croconaw se sostenía las mandíbulas como no queriendo decir nada, Y Wartortle miraba acusatoriamente a Charmeleon.

\- Descuida Bayleef, lo haré, bailare contigo Braixen, no hay problema – respondió Charmeleon.

\- ¿de veras? No parece muy convencido, Bayleef ¿qué querías decir? – preguntó Braixen también dudosa por lo que acababa de suceder.

\- Nada, nada, olvídalo, descuida, bailare contigo, eso es todo no se diga más – dijo Charmeleon, tomando de los hombros a Braixen y alejándola.

\- ¿¡qué acaba de suceder!? – Abi exigió una respuesta, aquello era desconcertante.

\- lo siento Abi, secreto de Kanto y Johto, no podemos decirlo – explico Bayleef.

\- ¿enserio es tan malo? – cuestiono Abi.

\- prometimos no hablar al respecto, y bueno, si se supiera Charmeleon moriría de la vergüenza, y la verdad es razonable – dijo Ivysaur.

\- yo digo que debería decirle a Braixen cuando menos, si ella realmente lo ama, entendería – protesto Wartortle.

\- ¿si te hubiera pasado a ti, le dirías a Warly? – lo cuestiono Quilava.

\- solo digo, además yo no abriré la boca, Charmeleon podría morir sobre el escenario debido a eso, o en el mejor de los casos hará que lo descalifiquen el pre-audición – dijo Wartortle.

\- esto es malo – comento Croconaw.

Abi tuvo que quedarse con la duda, de cual podría ser ese secreto tan imposible de contar, que al parecer amenazaba la vida de Charmeleon. Quizá Abi hubiese preguntado más, pero el timbre sonó y tuvo que ir a clases corriendo, pues se quedo a 3/4 de trayecto de su clase de "teoría de la normalidad".

Para la hora del almuerzo la cafetería estaba más vacía que de costumbre, y la razón era más que obvia, los faltantes estaban en la inscripción para la pre-audición para el concurso de talento. Y Grotle había ido a acompañar a Prinplup y a Leafeon que iban a inscribirse, y Monferno seguramente también estaría ahí, o eso pensó Abi, hasta que vio a Monferno con Rotom y Porigon2. Seguramente quería tiempo a solas para hablar con sus viejos amigos geeks. Braixen y Charmeleon, junto con todos los iniciales de la banda de Frogadier estaban desparecidos, así que Abi decidió unírseles.

Era algo interesante de ver, muchos pokemons formados solo para entrar en un cuarto donde anotarían sus nombres y se les daría un número al azar para dar un pre-audición frente a la maestra Masquerain, para luego ver si se presentarían en el concurso de talento. "el colmo de la burocracia, en el arte" pensaba Abi en lo que veía pokemons en la cola, buscando a sus amigos, cuando se topo con Frogadier, Quilava y Warly, y junto con ellos Kirlia.

\- … Ya le timbre, pero no viene, me preocupa – decía Frogadier.

\- no creo que sea tan imbécil como para comprometerse y luego no venir – renegaba Warly.

\- descuiden ya vendrá – decía Quilava.

Abi no planeaba quedarse a charlar, en especial porque más adelante estaban las hermanas Eevee, con Braixen, Charmeleon, Grotle y Prinplup.

\- Oye Abi ¿has visto a Marowack? – pregunto Frogadier algo nervioso.

\- No lo veo desde la mañana, ¿sucede algo? – pregunto Abi.

\- es que la inscripción es personal, no pueden inscribir a la banda a menos que todos estén aquí, y él no aparece – informo Kirlia haciéndose notar.

\- aun falta un rato, ya aparecerá – trataba de calmar a Frogadier Quilava.

\- Incluso Croconaw fue a buscarlo – informo Warly que cruzaba los brazos algo fastidiada.

\- Oye Abi, ¿me acompañas a buscarlo?, ellos deben quedarse aquí en caso de que Marowack aparezca, y no creo que Croconaw lo encuentre solo – propuso Kirlia a Abi.

\- La verdad esto es un poco rarito, digo Marowack no pudo solo haberse desaparecido como un pokemon fantasma, algo raro está pasando, así que cuente con migo, la detective Abi tomara el caso – anuncio Abi.

\- Gracias amiga Abi – agradeció Frogadier.

\- aquí sí que les gusta jugar a los detectives – comento Warly.

\- no importa, démonos prisa, la fila avanza rápido – dijo Kirlia.

Y las dos chicas dejaron a la multitud para ir en busca del desaparecido tipo tierra. Para Abi juntarse con Kirlia, sí era nuevo, una cosa era andar con las iniciales, porque incluso con ellas tenía historia, y las conocía, incluso a algunas de las demás chicas que se juntaban con los iniciales, pero Kirlia. Era bastante nuevo, y de hecho le sorprendió un poco que esa chica supiera su nombre.

\- oye Abi, sé que eres una especie de heroína – dijo Kirlia ya cuando iban por una pasillo desierto.

\- ah pues, me considero una buena chica, una que no tiene miedo de defender lo que cree correcto a pesar de meterse en problemas por lograr que el bien triunfe siempre – dijo Abi algo abochornada, cuando ella lo pensaba, se llamaba a sí misma defensora del bien y la justicia, pero era algo vergonzoso oír que otro dijera eso en voz alta.

\- ¿es cierto que espiaban pokemons tu y Grotle? – preguntó Kirlia de lo más tranquila, y con una leve sonrisita.

\- solo cuando sospechábamos que iban a hacer algo malo, se suponía que éramos los buenos – trato de explicar Abi.

\- ya veo, perdón por todas estas preguntas, pero necesito ayuda en realidad, para ayudar a un amigo, y espero que lo entiendas – dijo Kirlia algo nerviosa.

\- bueno, supongo que puedo ayudarte – dijo Abi algo dudosa – aunque hablaremos luego cuando hallemos a Marowack, ¿Dónde está?, deberíamos instalarle en el cráneo un GPS – dijo Abi.

\- la verdad me preocupa, el sábado acompañe a la banda a su ensayo, y bueno Marowack, parece ser un pokemon bastante problemático, no hablaba, no se reía, solo estaba ahí haciendo su parte – relato Kirlia preocupada.

En eso un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Abi, como teniendo un mal presentimiento, Abi volteo la cabeza de casualidad hacia un salón con la puerta entre abierta, no es que fuera un pokemon psíquico, pero la intuición femenina podría haber ayudado. Abi empujo la puerta suavemente y efectivamente ahí estaba Marowack, pero el estado en el que se encontraba era devastador… (Esta historia continuará).

**AVISO (sobre otra historia): Bueno, como recordarán hace tiempo decidí hacer una historia alterna esta llamada "Arena Roja", que no publico desde hace tiempo, debido a problemas de falta de tiempo, y que esa historia tiene más errores ortográficos que escrita en celular *vergüenza*, prometo volver a re-subirla, después de borrarla y corregirla, pero me tomara un tiempo…. Nos leemos luego, gracias por leer y espero sus Reviews, que casi llegamos a las 300 la anterior semana.**


	61. Heroínas, Divas y Siniestras (parte 2)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 4: De Cosas Raras y Típicas**

HEROINAS, DIVAS Y SINIESTRAS (parte 2)

Marowack estaba completamente sucio por algo que parecía sangre seca, tenía el rostro desecho y lloroso, Abi sintió una gran compasión por él, y no podía imaginar que le habría sucedido, pero de un momento a otro, Marowack volteo los ojos hacia las dos chicas que lo descubrieron y sin pensarlo mucho arrojo el hueso que llevaban siempre con él. Abi salto por reflejo, Kirlia se oculto tras uno de los pupitres.

\- prepárate para el segundo golpe – le indico Abi a Kirlia.

Pero Kirlia no lo asimilo lo suficientemente rápido, pues se había asomado para ver. Abi en un acto algo impulsivo tomo el huesomerang con ambas colas, la fuerza la hizo caer y golpearse las rodillas, pero detuvo el arma y no golpeo a Kirlia.

\- pero que grosero eres – le recrimino Abi a Marowack, pero no muy severa – no somos el enemigo, venimos a buscarte, tienes a un grupo de iniciales muy preocupado esperándote, pero supongo que si estas mal podemos ayudarte, no tienes porque atacarnos, no te hemos hecho nada y no somos del tipo que se burla, así que tranquilízate – trato de persuadirlo Abi entregándole su hueso de nuevo.

Marowack evito hacer contacto visual con Abi, y furiosamente tomo su hueso.

\- No les importa – dijo Marowack gruñendo aun hostil.

\- sí nos importa, Marowack ¿estás herido? De donde salió la…. Uhm – Kirlia no sabía si continuar la pregunta.

\- Sí es sangre, pero es falsa – respondió Marowack algo más receptivo.

\- Abi, trae agua, vamos a ayudarle a limpiarse – dijo Kirlia – permíteme – se acerco a Marowack.

Y a suerte para Kirlia, Marowack dejo que se acercara. Abi salió sin decir nada, iría al baño de chicas, llevaría algo de papel higiénico y agua del modo que pudiese, ayudaría sin dudarlo a pesar de que Marowack no quisiera aclarar porque estaba llorando cubierto de sangre falsa. Abi era así, pero su rostro no demostraba ninguna felicidad.

"Otra vez, una niña linda me gana" Pensó Abi. Ella no demostraba nunca cuando se sentía inferior, siempre defendiéndose hablando de más, y claro que su mayor creencia era que quizá ella no era bonita, pero había sido dotada de bondad, cerebro y un carisma único, pero ese había sido un golpe bajo. Marowack no le dio a Abi oportunidad, pero cuando Kirlia, la niña linda le mostro un poco de compasión, él respondió. Y quizá era verdad, los machos siempre confiaran más en una niña linda que alguien como Abi. Y para ella era molesto, porque no había razón para odiar a niñas lindas como Braixen o Kirlia, no eran malas, de hecho eran buenas, pero aun así, Abi lo consideraba injusto.

Abi no tardo mucho en encontrar un balde, enjuagarlo llenarlo de agua, sacar medio rollo de papel de baño, y todo eso con las rodillas ardiéndole, y con una buena actitud, procuro volver a ese salón. Pero llego en mal momento. Kirlia abrazaba a Marowack consolándolo mientras este sollozaba. Ahí Abi sentía que sobraba, cuando llamo la atención de Marowack, ella dejo el balde y el papel ahí.

\- voy a avisar que ya te encontramos, ahorita vuelvo – dijo Abi sonriendo avergonzada, en un gesto fingido, pues que podía hacer, al parecer ella no le agradaba a Marowack, y no dejaría que se acercara. Abi salió, tomo su celular y llamo a Quilava "Hola Abi ¿noticias? Croconaw no encontró a Marowack" le preguntó Quilava "Ya lo encontramos, pero tenemos dificultades técnicas, descuiden, estaremos ahí en unos minutos, y Quilava no hagas más preguntas, Abi fuera" Dijo Abi antes de colgar súbitamente. Luego soltó un largo suspiro "¿cómo es posible que tenga problemas de autoestima?" pensó.

Abi entonces volvió a entrar, esta vez más cautelosa, al salón. Kirlia ya había limpiado gran parte de las manchas de sangre falsa. Recién Ahí Abi se cuestiono el porqué de la situación de Marowack, era extraño, no todos los días encuentras a un tipo tierra antisocial llorando manchado de sangre falsa que curiosamente se olía y veía muy real. Eso le dio a Abi una pista, seguro aquello estaba ligado a los chicos de tipo fantasma, pero quizá no serviría de nada investigar, Marowack seguro se lo había contado a Kirlia.

\- ay esta – dijo Kirlia orgullosa cuando Marowack estuvo presentable.

\- iré a deshacerme de todo esto – dijo Abi tomando el balde con el agua sucia, y el papel mojado – ustedes vayan donde los otros, ya deben estar cerca de la mesa de inscripción – dijo Abi.

\- Espera Abi ¿estás bien? Tus rodillas esta rojas – se preocupo Kirlia, Abi recién noto que ese raspón se había inflamado y era notorio.

\- no es nada, luego iré a la enfermería para que pongan una venda y cremita, ustedes dense prisa, Frogadier y los otros esperan – los alentó Abi.

-¿segura? – pregunto Kirlia no muy convencida.

\- claro, oye soy una pokemon fuerte, y esto es un golpecito, ya corran, que el tiempo vuela – siguió insistiendo Abi.

Kirlia entonces asintió y Marowack se levanto y fue con Kirlia. Abi fue al baño, luego le preguntaría a Kirlia que había sucedido, hecho por un inodoro el agua sangrienta y arrojo a la basura todo el papel sucio. Entonces se ocupo de sus rodillas, sin duda Marowack era fuerte, pues la llego a arrastrar unos centímetros, que le desgarraron la piel. Se lavo con jabón lo mejor que pudo, y se dirigió a la enfermería.

La enfermera Blissey al verla, obviamente la hizo entrar, a pesar de que Abi se había lavado, le volvió a limpiar las heridas, le puso un desinfectante que ardía un poco, le puso la dichosa cremita antiinflamatoria, un luego le vendo las rodillas.

\- ¿qué te paso Abi? – le preguntaba la enfermera mientras acomodaba las vendas.

\- me caí – mintió Abi.

\- bueno ya estas lista, ¿estás en el equipo de Gimnasia? – pregunto.

\- Así es – respondió Abi.

\- pues creo que hoy tendrás que faltar a las practicas, pero descuida, le avisara a la maestra, no es nada grave, solo que si te mueves mucho la costra no podrá formarse bien y terminaras con una fea cicatriz – dijo la enfermera – regresa mañana para cambiarte las vendas.

\- okay – respondió Abi desalentada, ya quería su primer entreno de gimnasia sin Cinccino.

En fin Abi se dirigió entonces hacia la fila, Por fin Marowack estaba con los demás, pero Abi los paso de largo, mejor se fue con Grotle, Prinplup y Monferno, que al parecer se es había unido mientras ella no estaba.

\- Holiwis Amore mío – la saludo Monferno – hay Arceus ¿qué te paso en las rodillas? – se preocupo.

\- descuiden, nada grave, me las rasmille, pero no es nada, la enfermera exagero, creo que quería poner todo el rollo de vendas en mis patas – dijo Abi.

\- por cierto ¿Dónde estuviste Abi? No te hemos visto en un buen rato – señalo Grotle.

\- ah, estaba haciéndole un favor a Frogadier – respondió a Abi a medias, Grotle no se oía convencido, pues normalmente Abi hablaba de más, no dejaba las frases a medias, pero no dijo nada, luego hablaría con ella.

\- Por cierto ¿y las Eevees? – pregunto Abi.

\- dentro, se están inscribiendo – respondió Prinplup.

\- Braixen y Charmeleon se inscribieron y se fueron, pobre Charmeleon, parecía que se iba a hacer pipi, es solo hoy solo es poner tu nombre, solo hay 2 mesas, una para cada acto así que entran de dos en dos, grupos o pokemons – explico Monferno.

\- ¿vas a presentarte solo, Prinplup? – pregunto Abi.

\- Sí, así es, interpretare a capela algunas canciones clásicas en su versión más contemporánea – explico Prinplup.

\- Buena suerte Pajaroti – lo alentó Monferno.

En eso Liligant apareció con Quilladin corriendo.

\- ¿Dónde está Flareon? – pregunto Liligant algo desesperada.

\- está dentro inscribiéndose ¿qué ocurre? – dudo Abi señalando el salón donde se inscribían los concursantes.

\- es por el club de fans de Quilava, vienen hacia aquí, Braixen me dijo que al parecer estaban teniendo problemas porque ambos son muy celosos, y bueno, creo que esto podría causar más problemas – explico Liligant.

\- y ¿Quilava? – pregunto Quilladin.

\- está más atrás con Frogadier – respondió Grotle.

\- voy a advertirle – dijo Quilladin y fue.

\- pero, ¿y qué? pos digo yo, no es que van a venir en misión "buscar y destruir" a Flareon, ni nada – dijo Monferno.

\- No conoces a las Fan-girls, antes estaba metida en los grupos de fans de algunas bandas de chicos, y de verdad pueden llegar a exagerar mucho, se enteraron de lo de la banda, no tienen idea de que música tocan, pero ya crearon otra página de club de fans – explico apenada de nuevo Liligant.

En ese momento algo nunca antes visto en la Secundaria Pokemon apareció cruzando el pasillo, algo que desconcentro a todos aquellos que fueron tomados desprendidos por al intromisión, algo que ocasiono dudas y malas miradas de parte de algunas chicas. Emolga, Pachirisu, Gorebyss, Marill, Delcatty y Girafarig, todas ellas usando trajes de porristas y con pancartas de apoyo para Quilava.

\- no puede ser – comento Abi.

\- esas faldas son demasiado cortas – critico Prinplup desviando la cabeza.

\- ni se te ocurra mirar Monferno – le advirtió Abi.

Y Monferno se tapo los ojos, no quería ser tentado.

Esas chicas no solo estaban avergonzando a Quilava, sino que llegaron justo cuando Flareon y sus hermanas habían terminado de poner sus nombres y salían. Las cosas se desordenaron bastante entre el griterío de esas 6 chicas que jaloneaban a Quilava de un lado a otro tomándose fotos con él, en contra de voluntad del tipo fuego. Al no estar Flareon ahí, se fueron contra Warly, amenazándola de que ni lo mire. Y Warly estaba punto de comenzar una escenita, no iba permitir que le hablaran así, y si era necesario recurriría a los golpes.

Y lo peor, a Delcatty se le ocurrió que sería divertido llevar la publicación más popular de la página impresa en su pancarta "Quilava, dame un huevo", y a Gorebyss se le ocurrió escribir "Flareon no te merece, Quilava". Flareon al ver estas dos Pancartas no pudo evitar meterse, y con ella, sus hermanas, algunas para defenderla, otras para evitar una pelea y en el caso de Umbreon, estaba lista para romperle la pancarta en la cara a cualquiera de esas chicas.

Aquél revoltijo deshizo por completo la fila, e hizo que la maestra tuviese que salir del salón. Y tras varios regaños en forma de grito de la profesora Masquerain, y la amenaza de prohibirle a Quilava actuar si es que las cosas seguían así, la maestra hizo que las fans de Quilava se fueran. La fila termino deshecha casi por completo, y esto fue aprovechado por varios oportunistas, entre ellos alguien a quien Abi no quería ver. Cinccino.

Prinplup no había perdido su lugar al frente de la fila, y una vez se reiniciaron las inscripciones, Prinplup entro a llenar su nombre seguro no tardaría.

Cinccino estaba detrás de Abi, y esta ni se dio cuenta después del frenético ataque de las fans de Quilava.

\- Así que vas a concursar Abi – dijo Cinccino ofendida, tanto porque ni noto que estaba ahí, como sintiendo que ella trataba de inmiscuirse en sus planes.

\- Cinccino, ni te vi, sabes que, esto no es lo mío, solo vine a acompañar a un amigo, por otra parte, no sabía que ibas a concursar, bien por ti, ahora si me disculpas, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escucharte – dijo Abi volteándose, esperando a Prinplup saliera rápido. Monferno no se quería meter en la pelea de chicas que se avecinaba, y Grotle miraba con descontento aquello, pero tampoco no iba decir nada, los tres querían evitarse un berrinche.

\- NO ME IGNORES, yo sé que te inscribirás porque quieres superarme, renuncie al equipo de gimnasia porque es muy poco para mi, ya verás, yo ganare el concurso de talento y seré una gran actriz – dijo Cinccino orgullosa y desafiante.

\- ¿nos dejaste con un miembro faltante por eso? No me quejaría si es que hubieras renunciado en otro momento, pero Rosalinda esta lastimada, y ¿te has oído? Eso suena tan estúpido, frívolo y pretencioso, que medan ganas de arrancarte la cola y venderla como bufanda en internet – le dijo Abi ya muy fastidiada.

\- Estás celosa, yo soy bonita, tú eres asquerosa y fea, tampoco nadie te quiere, eres odiosa y hablas mucho – le dijo Cinccino.

En otro momento Abi le hubiese contestado, y sí que la hubiera hecho llorar, pero Cinccino toco una fibra que ese día estaba algo sensible, así que Abi se quedo quieta, y a punto de llorar.

\- Tu eres la asquerosa a la que nadie quiere, nosotros queremos a Abi – dijo Monferno defendiéndola, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

\- Cinccino, date cuenta, el mundo no gira a tu alrededor – le dijo Grotle.

\- NO ME IM-POR-TA – chillo Cinccino testaruda.

Entonces alguien que acababa de salir del salón de inscripciones se acerco a Cinccino.

\- Quieres callarte, me tienes harta, tu voz es insoportable, y de verdad que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande por no desmembrarte en este instante – la amenazo Seadra, que de verdad parecía que se estaba conteniendo con fuerza – sabes hay un millón de chicas como tú que sueñan con fama, y por tontas caprichosas y por creerse la gran cosa, nunca llegan a nada.

Cinccino que veía a Seadra salir del salón de inscripciones asumió que ella pensaba competir en el concurso de talento.

\- Pues no veo como una machona como tú podría vencer a un ángel talentoso como yo, yo sé que te has presentado a la audición para el teatro por años y siempre te rechazan, y también lo harán ahora, no tienes talento – le dijo Cinccino.

Seadra en lugar de cualquier cosa comenzó a reír de modo burlesco, y Prinplup que también salía de la sala de inscripciones agrego.

\- Seadra ya es parte del club de Teatro, y tu eres todo menos un "ángel talentoso" – se burlo Prinplup – por cierto si aun quieres participar entra – le cedió el paso.

Cinccino, aun furiosa, entro en la sala de inscripciones.

Abi se sentía mejor, tenía a sus amigos de su lado, pero aun estaba algo llorosa, así que Monferno la abrazo, y eso le hizo recordar el hecho, de que ella tenía novio, y a Cinccino, nadie la aguantaba más de una semana. Así que se reconforto, aunque claro se dio cuenta. Seadra la había defendido.

\- Gracias Seadra – se lo reconoció Abi.

\- de nada – dijo Seadra algo incomoda antes de entrar a la sala de nuevo – Solo quería poner en su lugar a esa mocosa – dijo Seadra.

\- ¿Soy shio?, o es que la Bestia asesina, esta menos bestia y menos asesina – señalo Monferno cuando estuvo seguro de que Seadra no lo escucharía.

\- ella es una de los nuestros – dijo Abi sonriendo tranquila.

Entonces los iniciales de Sinnoh y Abi se retiraron. Para Abi habían sido muchas emociones en un día, y eso en la hora del descanso.

Más tarde en casa Abi se relajaba después de haber terminado su tarea, merecidamente después de un día como ese. No había sido fácil explicarles a sus padres porque tenía las rodillas lastimadas, pero que importaba era una lesión menor. Abi vea las fotos que tenía en el celular, donde ella y Monferno aparecían haciendo caras raras, y que la hacían sonreír, cuando noto que alguien le hablaba en Poke-app.

Era raro, era de un número que no tenía en la agenda del celular, pero claro, la foto lo revelaba todo, era Kirlia que comenzaba con una explicación adecuada "Hola Abi, Frogadier me dio tu número". Abi sin prestarle mucha atención le escribió "Hola" simplemente como respuesta. "Marowack me conto que sucedió y la verdad me procupa". Para Abi se le había hecho un poco amargo el asunto de Marowack, pero igual quería saber que le había ocurrido "cuéntame, que sucedió?" y Kirlia no tardo en responder "Sabias que a Marowack le gusta Joya" "quien es Joya?" preguntó Abi, no la conocía "La Sableley hembra, amiga de Mawile" explico Kirlia. "Ah, okey, cuéntame, entonces porque termino así?" insistió Abi "nunca le dijo nada a Joya, y ahora ella está con Diamond, el Sableley macho de la escuela…

En varios mensajes y en algunos audios, Kirlia le conto la historia a Abi. Ese mismo día, Diamond y Joya celebran su aniversario, Marowack estaba algo deprimido, y siguiendo algunas tendencias autodestructivas se la pasó siguiendo a la pareja, le lleno de rabia ver cómo estaban juntos, pero la gota que colmo el vaso fue que Diamond se diera el lujo de contarles a sus amigos lo que hacía con Joya. A decir verdad a Abi le costó entender esa parte, pero lo analizo, Marowack no tenía amigos así que quizá simplemente lo malinterpreto, a veces Grotle sin ninguna mala intención comentaba con Monferno y Prinplup algunas cosas sobre él y Leafeon, y seguramente Monferno también lo hacía, pero con alguien que no puede compartir con nadie y que ya está de por sí molesto, quizá pudiese resultar algo insultante, en especial porque era una indiscreción. Marowack no lo pudo soportar, sabía dónde, los fantasmas, guardaban la sangre falsa restante del festival; debido a que era voluntario todos los años en el festival de Halloween; y fue por la sangre, lleno un globo con esta y se lo arrojaría a Diamond durante el almuerzo, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, Liepard y Absol lo descubrieron, y lo enfrentaron, y en un descuido de Marowack, Absol con psico-corte logro reventar el globo sobre él. Abi podía imaginarlo, Liepard a pesar de todo era cruel cuando se lo proponía, y dado que Marowack era un pokemon antisocial y con problemas, seguro termino herido por esto, y se fue a esconder a un salón vacio. Abi se sentí mal por Marowack, pero tampoco era culpa de Diamond ni de Liepard ni de Absol, pero ella estaba dispuesta a hacer algo al respecto.

… "No es culpa de Liepardni Absol ni de Diamond, pero me preocupa Marowack" le dijo Abi a Kirlia, "lo sé, pero no sé que podríamos hacer" le contesto Kirlia, "ya encontrare una forma" dijo Abi, pues ella había jurado hacia ya mucho tiempo que no importaría que, siempre ayudaría a quien pudiera, haría valer la justicia y no le importaría ensuciarse las patas. "Por cierto, recuerdas que quería que me ayudaras a descubrir algo?" Le recordó Kirlia "sí, descuida, ya dime con que quieres que te ayude?", pregunto Abi "Quiero ayudar a Frogadier, el ha estado apoyándome con una situación difícil, y quiero devolverle el favor, pero no me deja, dice que es casi secreto de estado" informo Kirlia "en que problema se metió Frogadier?" pregunto Abi, pues de ese pokemon se podía esperar cualquier cosa " no es exactamente de Frogadier, sino de su amigo Croconaw, algo tiene que ver quien le gusta a Croconaw, la verdad no sé?, podrías averiguarlo, por favor" pido Kirlia.

Abi suspiro, las intenciones de Kirlia eran nobles, y además, un pokemon al que le cuesta guardar secretos ¿qué clase de secretos puede llegar a tener? "Por supuesto, descuida, yo lo averiguare" le aseguro Abi. Desde ese punto no hablaron la gran cosa.

Al día siguiente Abi se sentía algo rara de volver a la escuela, pero al menos estaba mejor que él día anterior. Sabía que tenía cosas que hacer y por indagar, pero resultaba algo extraño y no se decidía por dónde empezar. Por un lado Marowack y sus tendencias autodestructivas que debían ser corregidas, por otro lado. Croconaw que al parecer estaba metido en una suerte de complicación y le pidió ayuda a Frogadier, y Kirlia quería ayudar a Frogadier, y tenía algo que ver con romances. Pero si se trataba de algo que parecía no tener pies ni cabeza, porque Kirlia insistía tanto en ayudar a Frogadier, en primer lugar ¿desde cuándo eran amigos? Y porque ella ahora parecía estar todo el tiempo con él, en lugar de andar con sus amigas, a menos que… "DEMONIOS LA NIÑA HADA SE ENAMORO DE FROGADIER, PERO NO, ESPERA, DEJA DE GRITAR MENTALMENTE, bien, ok, eso es imposible, ¿qué le vería?, pero bueno no es que Frogadier sea malo, y ¿desde cuándo yo llamo a Kirlia, niña hada?, eso es ofensivo ¿o no?, como sea, Kirlia lo ama, sino no insistiría tanto en ayudarle, es obvio, pero Frogadier, él dice no tener hormonas, le romperá el corazón, pero bueno, no es que Frogadier no pueda corresponderle, pero es tan raro, no lo sé, mejor dejo de darle vueltas al asunto, no es mi problema, solo espero que les vaya bien a ambos… … … … ¡ESPERA! Kirlia dice tener una relación en Pokebook, ¿será de verdad? ¿Quiere engañar a su novio con Frogadier? AHHHHHHH, no entiendo nada". Pensar al respecto no le estaba haciendo bien a Abi.

Y con la cabeza algo revuelta fue hacia su salón. Abi estaba sentándose para clase de tipología pokemon. Trato de relajarse apoyando la cabeza contra la mesa. Cuando escucho a dos chicas riéndose, y no es que le importara lo que decían, pero conocía esas voces, Liepard y Absol, las dos eran amigas, se sentaban juntas, y recién ahí Abi recordó que llevaba esa clase con ellas, y se le ocurrió algo, cuando menos debía intentar algo. Entonces se volteo.

\- Hola Liepard, Absol – saludo Abi algo incomoda.

\- Hola – respondió Absol bastante incómoda, pues ella a penas si sabia quien era Abi.

\- ¿Qué tal cariñito? Sabes me sorprendió ayer que faltaras a la práctica de Gimnasia ¿sucede algo? – pregunto Liepard con confianza.

\- ah nada grave en realidad, ahora estoy bien, me caí y me rasmille las rodillas, la enfermera me dijo que faltara al entrenamiento de gimnasia, pero no te preocupes, solo era eso así que volveré para el entreno de mañana, por cierto – hasta ahí Abi se sitio tranquila dando, su ya ensayada, excusa, pero no ensayo para lo que seguía – me entere que ayer ustedes se enfrentaron a Marowack y lo dejaron manchado de sangre falsa – dijo Abi nerviosa.

\- pues así es – dijo Absol un poco a la defensiva.

\- Linda, solo estábamos defendiendo a uno de los nuestros – dijo Liepard – y Absol, queridita, no te pongas así, Abi no es de las típicas idiotas, es muy decente – la defendió Liepard.

\- Es que lo de Marowack era una cuestión personal, y saben, él la verdad no está del todo bien – comenzó a explicar Abi.

\- Pobrecita criaturita, le verdad me pareció que sollozaba cuando se fue – reconoció Liepard.

\- No es que realmente ustedes hayan hecho algo malo, pero ¿podrían disculparse con él? – planteo Abi.

\- ¿a qué te refieres? – cuestiono Absol.

\- Es que me preocupa ese pokemon, ya saben tiene tendencias autodestructivas y antisociales, y bueno pudo haber tomado mal lo que sucedió ayer – trato de convencerlas Abi.

\- Cariño, sé que te interesa el bien común, pero nostras solo estábamos cuidando de los nuestros, Diamond quizá anda más con los fantasmas, y Joya, es un encanto y tiene amigas de otros tipos, pero son siniestros, y créeme que es muy difícil que la sociedad no nos juzgue, así que cualquier ofensa contra los nuestros es personal – explico Liepard.

\- Sin mencionar que Marowack en realidad se lo busco, a penas lo vimos nos arrojo su hueso, eso no es exactamente algo que hace una víctima, nos defendimos sin usar la fuerza más bien – agrego Absol.

Abi por experiencia propia ya sabía de eso, y sus rodillas eran testigos, a Marowack se le daba por atacar a la mínima provocación.

\- aun así, me parece que sería mejor, solo para que sepa que no tiene que estar atacando a todos todo el tiempo - insistió Abi aun así.

\- No lo sé, disculparme por nada no es mi estilo – dijo Absol poco convencida.

\- Abi cariño, no es personal, pero Marowackni siquiera es amigo tuyo ¿Por qué hacer algo por él? – planteo Liepard.

\- Porque es lo correcto, yo sé que ustedes no son las malas de la historia, y que también la tienen difícil – trato de persuadirlas Abi.

\- De hecho no siempre fue tan malo para Marowack, él y Weavile solían ser amigos, en primaria, incluso se juntban con Diamond y con Dusclops, cuando era Doskull, y aun era relativamente normal ese pokemon, luego no sé qué paso – relato Absol.

Abi hubiera querido saber más, y hubiera seguido insistiendo, pero el profesor entró, así que la charla termino. Con Abi teniendo aun más duda que antes, pero claro, al menos ahora su cabeza ya no era un revoltijo.

Más tarde ese día, Abi se disponía a perseguir a Croconaw, pues según Bayleef, este desaparecía a veces a la hora del almuerzo y eso había estado pasando desde hacia relativamente poco tiempo, así que si tenía suerte sabría a donde estaba yendo Croconaw, o quizá sabría con quien se estaba viendo. Abi sin embargo no tuvo suerte, ese día Croconaw fue a comer como niño bueno a la cafetería con sus amigos, y en actitud completamente inocente. Pero a Abi le esperaba una sorpresa.

Al ver sus planes frustrado decido ir a sentarse con los chicos de Sinnoh, pero en lugar de saludarla o decirle cualquier cosa, los tres la rodearon de un modo sospechoso.

\- mmmm…y ¿de qué me perdí? – dudo Abi al ver a sus amigos así.

\- Pos Abi, estos dos son tus amigos, y shio soy" tu propiedad privada", nos preocupas y queremos saber que todo está bien – dijo Monferno.

\- ¿qué? – cuestiono Abi, aquello era raro, aunque debía admitirlo, esos últimos días había estado algo sensible.

\- Abi, sabemos que no te caíste, te lastimaste las rodillas de otro modo, y normalmente no hubiéramos tenido que defenderte de Cinccino, tú la hubieras hecho callar tú sola – le dijo Grotle.

\- Cierto, sin mencionar que has estado desapareciéndote estos días – agrego Prinplup.

\- no es nada, la otra semana simplemente no quería molestarlos por estar quejándome en voz alta sobre lo de Cinccino, por eso me desaparecía, y bueno, me lastime las rodillas por detener un hueso-merang de Marowack contra mí y Kirlia, dije que me caí porque era algo raro, nada más – dijo BAi rápidamente para luego sonreir, pero las caras de sus amigos revelaban que esa explicación no era suficiente.

\- Amore mio, eso no explica que no dejaras a Cinccino calva, tú me dejaste a mi sin palabras, y soy un charlatán nivel Arceus, algo más paso – insistió Monferno.

\- Tengo problemas de autoestima, eso es todo – confeso Abi, ella sabía que sus amigos se preocupaban, y merecían saber.

\- ¿problemas de autoestima? – dudo Prinplup.

\- Porque siento que las niñas lindas tipo Braixen, Leafeon, Sylveon o Kirlia tienen ventaja sobre mí, no me refiero a las que son bonitas por fuera y por dentro son un asco, sino a las chicas que son lindas por dentro y fuera, las que no puedes odiar, porque son adorables, pero yo no soy así, estoy medio loca, no soy bonita, y si soy buena, eso es secundario, y eso me está afectando – explico Abi.

\- Abi, no aun así no tienes porque sentirte menos – dijo Grotle.

\- lo sé, pero una niña linda muestra algo de bondad y es la cosa más linda del mundo, yo muestro bondad y es lo más común del mundo – dijo Abi.

\- oshe, para mi tu eres más kawaii que esas – le dijo Monferno.

\- tranquilos chicos, ya me recompondré, descuiden, es la poke-pubertad, pero no pienso rendirme – dijo Abi algo enternecida porque sus amigos se preocupaban tanto por ella.

Los tres abrazaron a Abi, y después de recordarle que ella no debía sentirse menos y que no era la gran cosa, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad.

Abi ya estaba un poco resignada con el asunto de Marowack, con suerte en la banda de Frogadier encontraría un lugar del cual formar parte. Así que iba a casa con Monferno con ese pensamiento optimista. En un momento Monferno le señalo a Abi que ella tenía la mochila abierta, y se la cerro, y como suele suceder cuando eso ocurre uno lo pasa por alto.

Al llegar a casa Abi como siempre saco todos sus cuadernos de su mochila y separo los cursos en los que había tarea del resto, encontrando un papel doblado con cuidado metido ahí entre sus libros. Abi pensando que quizá era una notita de Monferno, la desdoblo, y se llevo una sorpresa; a primera vista todo estaba bien escrito, sin palabras alteradas o abreviadas, y la letra no le era familiar "Perdón por lo de tus rodillas, y la hostilidad, y gracias porque te importo aun cuando no debía importarte, gracias por haber intentado conseguir una disculpa que no merecía, de verdad". Abi no podía creerlo, no estaba firmada, pero solo había un tipo tierra que podría haber mandado esa nota, pero de cualquier modo eso hizo que a Abi se sintiera un heroína… (esta historia continuara).

**NOTA: (Soy yo o quedo un poquito largo?) … Bueno a lo que importa, como siempre, gracias por darse un tiempo para leerla historia semanal, espero que les guste, y como siempre espero sus REVIEWS….Ya sé que hace poco cambie el día de publicación, pero los lunes se ha hecho difícil publicar por varios motivos, y, ahora publicare Los Viernes, así será mejor para mi, pero para no dejarlos esperando el siguiente capítulo más de una semana, publicare este mismo viernes, SÍ ASÍ ES, GHOST_WALKER PUBLICARA ESTE VIERNES… En fin se agradece su apoyo, y nos leemos luego.**


	62. Secretos Culpables (parte 1)

**NOTA: Hola a todos, bueno un usuario bajo el nombre de "A. Dark" pregunto sobre la mega evolución y los humanos en este fic, y como no le puedo responder en PM (porque no tiene cuenta), le respondo aquí, si quieren sáltense la explicación (aunque puede ser interesante), y pasen a la historia.**

**EXPLICACION: Bueno A. Dark, sobre eso, en primer lugar lamento decir que la inspiración de este fic en realidad vino de una idea bastante simple, sacada de un "Top 10" (no miento), así que no tiene porque seguir un canon estricto. Pero en cuanto a los humanos, no existen en este universo, porque, digo los Pokemons ahí van a la escuela, tienen redes sociales, su propia tecnología, y una sociedad pacifica y bien ordenada, los humanos sobran. Pero con respecto a lo de la mega evolución, sé que tiene que ver con el lazo de humanos y pokemons, pero asumiendo que un pokemon posea la piedra llave y la piedra activadora, y tenga un fuerte lazo con algo que no sea un humano, podría activarla mega-evolución en teoría, por ejemplo en uno de los OVAS del anime Rayquaza mega-evoluciona al natural, así que creo que es posible. Por otro lado en la escuela es una clase teórica que se me ocurrió porque era la novedad en ese momento, y aunque tiene su modo de formar parte de la historia, en realidad es algo secundario, al menos fuera de la imaginación de Combusken. Espero haber despejado todas tus dudas **

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 4: De Cosas Raras y Típicas**

SECRETOS CULPABLES (parte 1)

"¿Charmeleon, estás seguro?", "¿podrás hacerlo?", "deberías decirle, y no lo digo por fastidiar", "Charmeleon, piensa lo que haces", "no podrás arrepentirte luego". Frases que Charmeleon había estado escuchando desde hacía un par de días y que resultaban intimidantes, pues era cierto, él no sabía si podría hacerlo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para decir que no lo haría, le había prometido a Braixen que bailaría con ella, y no quería romper esa promesa, y para aumentar el nivel de compromiso su nombre y firma estaban figurando en una hoja con el número 34 de inscripción.

Charmeleon no era de la clase que se acobarda, sino todo lo contrario, desde siempre él fue el más decidido de sus amigos, si bien debía admitirlo, era un poco presumido y cabeza dura, nunca dejaba promesas sin cumplir y nunca se acobardaba de asumir cualquier reto, pero de repente el bailar con Braixen se estaba haciendo tan complicado e intimidante. Y todo era su culpa, acepto sin pensarlo, solo para callar a Bayleef, aunque claro, posiblemente Bayleef en realidad no hubiera revelado ese secreto. Ese secreto que los iniciales de Kanto y Johto prometieron guardar hasta la tumba.

Charmeleon ahora con culpa y resignación iba de camino a la casa de Braixen para ensayar el dichoso baile que presentarían en la pre-audición, sin duda no quería decirle que no podría hacerlo, pero si no lo superaba hasta el viernes estaría perdido. Cuando ya estaba una cuadra de distancia, Charmeleon respiraba hondo para darse valor.

\- ¿sucede algo, amigo Charmeleon? – pregunto la voz de Frogadier.

Al oírla después del típico sobresalto, Charmeleon se sorprendió, normalmente encontraría a Frogadier saltando desde lo alto frente a él, o voltearía y ahí estaría, pero esta vez la voz parecía salida de la nada.

\- ¿Frogadier? – dijo Charmeleon en voz alta, ya dudando un poco de su cordura.

\- descuida estoy aquí – dijo Frogadier saliendo desde detrás de un arbusto – ahora ya no soy tan predecible – anunció.

\- pero sigues igual de raro – agrego Charmeleon ya más tranquilo.

\- sí, y ya dime, ¿sucede algo? – insistió Frogadier.

\- no, nada – lo negó Charmeleon.

\- Cuando vas camino a nuestra casa, después de la primera vez, normalmente venias confiado e incluso practicando tus líneas para decírselas a mi hermana, te he visto – le señalo Frogadier, revelando que en realidad continuo espiando a Charmeleon – pero ahora pareces preocupado y dado que desconozco algun evento reciente que pueda haberte afectado es anormal en ti.

\- descuida, es una tontería, no importa – trato de fingir Charmeleon.

\- A mi no me engañas, pero supongo que no tengo suficiente tiempo para averiguar algo más, pero vamos, hasta mi hermana sospecha, ella ya me dijo que al parecer hay algo que no le quieres decir, pero bueno, adiosito, descuida no espiare su número para el concurso de talentos – dijo Frogadier y se fue como si nada.

Charmeleon, ahora más incomodo, siguió caminando hacia la casa de Braixen. Llego la puerta, la misma Braixen abrió, y comenzaron su práctica. Charmeleon aparentaba estar tranquilo, no quería mostrar la mínima señal de arrepentimiento o nerviosismo, porque sino Braixen preguntaría, y si ella preguntaba, tendría que dar una excusa, y si Charmeleon era pésimo en algo, era dando excusas.

A Braixen se le ocurrió que podrían presentar una rutina de tango, pero debían ensayar dos, una para la pre-audición y otra para la competencia. Charmeleon una vez comenzó a bailar con Braixen estuvo mejor, pues al final bailar era algo que le gustaba, mejor si era con la chica que quería, y mejor si es que ella de hecho estaba siendo con él el doble de linda de lo normal por mera gratitud. Cuando ambos ya llevaban un buen rato ensayando, y ya estaban un poco cansados.

\- creo que no nos vendría mal un descanso – propuso Braixen.

\- Genial, vaya que bailar puede ser un buen ejercicio – dijo Charmeleon algo cansado dejándose caer en el sofá de la sala, donde él y Braixen tuvieron que arrimar los muebles.

\- ¿quieres algo? Antes de que vinieras prepare tarta de bayas picantes, también puedo prepararte un sándwich – ofreció Braixen con amabilidad.

\- descuida, aunque no estaría mal algo de beber y, bueno lo admito, no me resisto a tu tarta – dijo Charmeleon.

\- enseguida – dijo Braixen dándole un beso en la mejilla a Charmeleon, para luego levantarse e ir a la cocina.

Quizá Braixen siempre era amable, pero desde hacía una semana, era inusualmente amable, siempre complaciente, mimando a Charmeleon. Y Charmeleon no iba quejarse, pero esto no lo ayudaba mucho, pues se sentía culpable, porque quizá decepcionaría a Braixen durante la pre-audición o aun peor, durante el concurso. Braixen entonces volvió con un par de vasos de jugo y un poco de la tarta.

\- eres la mejor – le dijo Charmeleon al ver la tarta de Bayas de Braixen, que no solo era exquisita, sino también baja en calorías según Braixen, y parecía sacada de la foto de una revista de repostería.

\- Gracias – agradeció Braixen sonriendo tranquila – por cierto, estoy segura de que pasaremos la ronda preliminar, así que hay que ir pensando en vestuario, obviamente yo tengo que usar vestido y tacones, pero que tu solo uses un traje parece algo un poco aburrido – opino Braixen.

\- bueno, no sé me ocurre que podría usar – respondió Charmeleon tras tragar un bocado de la tarta.

\- estaba pensando que usaras el pantalón y la camisa negra, con el cuello abierto, y un sombrero con una rosa, va bien con el tema, quizá con tirantes para acentuar el estilo vintage, no sé, creo que te verías muy bien – opino Braixen.

\- bueno, si tu lo dices está bien, ya tengo todo, gracias a Arceus que mi papá guarda su ropa vieja como reliquia, solo ese día tendría que comprar la rosa – dijo Charmeleon.

\- Perfecto – celebro Braixen, quien se acerco por detrás del sofá – sabes, esto es muy importante para mí, y te lo agradezco de verdad, muchos chicos no hubieran hecho lo mismo – agradeció Braixen colocando las patas alrededor del cuello de Charmeleon.

\- No es nada Braix, de verdad – dijo Charmeleon más relajado.

Entonces Braixen abrazo a Charmeleon bastante contenta.

\- sabes Charmeleon, estaba preocupada por ti, ya sabes, el lunes hay algo que no quisiste decirme, y Bayleef no me quiere decir, y hasta Croconaw parece guardar muy bien el secreto ¿me puedes contar? – pregunto Braixen.

\- Oye, no es nada en realidad, mejor sigamos practicando – propuso Charmeleon para zafarse.

Braixen asintió y ambos volvieron a repasar la coreografía, pero claro. Braixen deseaba enterarse de ese secreto tan grande que su novio le ocultaba.

Mucho más tarde esa noche, Charmeleon tuvo pesadillas acerca de ese episodio del pasado, y que se repetía en frente de todos en el concurso de talentos, y que hasta Braixen se burlaba de él. Pero Charmeleon se consoló en una idea, en realidad el concurso de talentos, no era la gran cosa, en realidad no había actos verdaderamente profesionales, en realidad no era que el público fuese a ser tan grande ¿verdad? Y Charmeleon recordó que el concurso se emitía por televisión abierta en un canal local. Charmeleon algo asustado tomo su celular, y busco videos del concurso de años pasados. Sus peores temores se hicieron realidad, teatro lleno, incluso habían algunos que miraban desde los rincones de pie. Y lo peor, los actos. Ahí había un video de las hermanas Eevee, de cuando solo Sylveon, Glaceon, Umbreon y Espeon estaban evolucionadas. Glaceon aparecía en un columpio con flores, con un lindo vestido estilo antiguo, cantaba una canción antigua sobre un chica que se enamora, para hacer algunas piruetas y juegos, aun elevada a gran altura con bastante Gracia. Luego Sylveon y Espeon bajaban en listones gruesos de tela, vestidas de hadas acompañando con coros, y una vez que Glaceon bajaba a tierra, ellas efectuaban una baile aéreo impresionante, aparecía en escena Umbreon, con un vestido negro vaporoso y andrajoso, que cantaba su propia canción acerca del desamor, y en una dramática actuación asesinaba a Glaceon, la cual era recogida por Sylveon y Espeon, llevada de nuevo a las alturas, se le ponía un par de alas de ángel, y las tres pokemons salían de escena volando hacia un rayo de luz. Y Umbreon desaparecía de forma tenebrosa entre humo fingiendo consumirse lentamente en el odio. O algo así entendió Charmeleon. Si eso era lo del año pasado no se podía imaginar ahora a las 8 evolucionadas y listas para arrasar con la competencia.

Pero claro ese era el acto ganador, así que Charmeleon busco otros actos. Y baya sorpresa que se llevo, todos los cantantes que se presentaron eran buenísimos, los bailes excelentes, de hecho todo estaba bastante bien. Quizá su rutina incluía algunos pasos acrobáticos que quizá la pondrían en categoría, pero eso no alentaba a Charmeleon, el público seguro esperaría ver buenos números, y eso solo era ponerle varias toneladas de presión encima, adicionales a las que ya tenía por el miedo a arruinarlo.

Hubiera sido quizá más simple explicarle a Braixen que en realidad desde el día de su "incidente" le costaba un poco actuar en público. Por eso no le gustaba el teatro, ni nada que hiciera a Charmeleon estar en público, a penas podía soportar en un juego de fuerza al público, y si había que exponer algo en clases, Charmeleon solo podía aparentar estar tranquilo sabiendo que estaba al lado de sus amigos, pero él solito no podría con una exposición, ni aunque su nota final de semestre dependiera de ello. Pero si lograba hacerlo bien durante la pre-audición, se vería frente a toda la escuela más padres, en el mismo lugar en el cual ocurrió el "incidente", y lo peor, esta ve televisado.

Al día siguiente Charmeleon no tenía buena cara, claro las pesadillas, estar mirando videos en la madrugada, y preocuparse; obviamente son la peor combinación para que uno no descanse tranquilo. Aun así Charmeleon llego a la escuela, queriendo olvidarse al menos un rato de lo del concurso, pero no, los afiches en las paredes lo estaban haciendo difícil. Charmeleon avanzo por el pasillo y no paso mucho antes de encontrarse con Quilava, que curiosamente en plena primavera y siendo tipo fuego estaba usando una bufanda.

\- Vaya Charmeleon, te ves horrible – dijo Quilava honestamente

\- sí, lo sé, no dormí muy bien, pero no importa, oye ¿y esa bufanda? – le pregunto Charmeleon tratando de evitarse el tema.

\- Ah, me quede afónico ayer, y debo cuidar mi garganta por lo de la obra, por lo de la audición y el concurso, la canción que Frogadier eligió es muy difícil – explico Quilava.

\- pero si es difícil ¿Por qué eligieron? – cuestiono Charmeleon.

\- Porque a Warly y a Marowack si les sale, no sé cómo, porque el bajo como que suena DURURURU RU DURURURU DU DURURURU RU DURURURU RU – Quilava lo explicaba o mejor que podía – y la batería es como que TAN TAN TAN TA TATATA y luego PAPAPAPAPAPAPAPAPA.

\- no te entiendo nada – admitió Charmeleon – y ¿qué hay de Frogadier? – pregunto.

\- Pues es bastante bueno, su parte inicia como DARARARA DARA DARARARA DARA, y luego viene esa parte que es PARARA PAPA PARARA PAPA – trataba de explicar Quilava – y yo no llego a la nota, pero estuve escuchando otras canciones de ese mismo grupo y es impresionante, su cantante llega a notas de meso soprano hembra, y es macho – se quejo Quilava algo frustrado – actuó en el fantasma de la opera y o puedo con esa maldita canción.

\- pero dudo que los otros ya estén listos – comento Charmeleon.

\- bueno nos falta ponerlo todo junto, pero a suerte la que tocaremos para la pre-audición si la tenemos lista – conto Quilava – pero como tú eres competencia y Frogadier podría estar escuchando no diré nada más, y no sé porque Warly se lo toma tan enserio también – se notaba que Quilava también estaba bajo presión.

En eso Wartortle apareció por el pasillo y se unió a los chicos de tipo fuego.

\- ¿escuche algo sobre Warly? – pregunto.

\- sí, ella es una bajista muy buena, y tú sigues sin gustarle – dijo Quilava al ver el verdadero interés de Wartortle.

\- ya verás, algun día la conquistare, el día del concurso de de talentos le llevare un ramo de rosas, y se lo daré después de su acto, quedara tan conmovida que me dará una oportunidad – Wartortle explico su plan.

\- no creo que eso baste – cuestiono Charmeleon.

\- ya sé, pero estaré ahí en primera fila, con una pancarta apoyándola, y si eso no basta, algo más se me ocurrirá – dijo Wartortle decidido.

\- Posiblemente las Fanáticas de Quilava resalten más que tú – dijo Charmeleon, recordando lo que le habían contado.

\- ni lo menciones, es vergonzoso y Flareon está molesta conmigo por eso – se quejo Quilava.

En eso sonó el timbre y los tres iniciales corrieron a clases.

Una vez en el salón, algo extraño ocurrió, el profesor Swampert que desde hacía un tiempo llegaba a tiempo, no estaba presente.

Quilava termino sentado al lado de Charmeleon, así que ese pudo ver cuando Warly acercándose bastante agresiva, tomo de la oreja a Quilava y se la jalo.

\- ¡OYE! – se quejo Quilava.

\- Pero que indiscreto eres, sabes que no debes hablar con nadie sobre nuestros ensayos, eso fue lo acordado – le regaño Warly soltando a Quilava.

\- No exageres, ni que hubiera dicho la gran cosa – reclamo Quilava.

\- Si lo hiciste, aunque gracias a Arceus, no sabes leer música – se metió Frogadier – aunque Warly, te excediste un poco con el maltrato físico, deberías tranquilizarte – sugirió Frogadier.

\- Apuesto que si su noviecita no estuviera molesta con él, seguro le contaría – refunfuño Warly.

\- Warly, cálmate ya – la apaciguaba Frogadier.

\- Las hermanas de tu novia ganaron el concurso desde la primaria, ellas son de las que debemos cuidarnos, y también te sugiero que controles a tus fans porque si siguen haciendo tonterías nos eliminaran de la competencia – dijo Warly igual de molesta, pero más calmada, luego dio media vuelta y se retiro a su sitio.

\- ¿Warly está bien? ¿Qué le hicieron? – se metió Wartortle.

\- No le hicimos nada, pero se está tomando demasiado en serio esto del concurso de talentos – dijo Quilava.

\- quizá no lo sepan, pero Warly esta yendo a ganar, no a competir, porque necesita el dinero del premio, al parecer tiene muchos problemas – explico Frogadier.

Sin duda Warly era complicada. En eso entro el desaparecido profesor, y todos de vuelta a sus lugares.

Al salir de clases, Charmeleon se dio cuenta de que no había saludado a Braixen en la mañana, y se acerco a ella, la saludo, hablaron de cosas triviales todo en orden. Pero Charmeleon noto rara a Braixen, no podría decir de qué modo, pero era así.

Después de aquella clase, Charmeleon tenía Herpetología, o mejor dicho en palabras más simples Reptil-logia. Se alejo de Braixen y se dirigió a esa clase, claro que por ir tras Braixen no noto cuando Ivysaur y Wartortle se le adelantaron, y él tuvo que sentarse al lado de Croconaw.

\- Parece que no dormiste muy bien Charmeleon, Quilava tenía razón, te ves horrible – dijo Croconaw.

\- Lo sé – gruño Charmeleon.

\- ¿qué hiciste anche para no dormir, Charmeleon? – le pregunto Wartortle.

\- tuve pesadillas pero no es nada, estaré bien – de nuevo Charmeleon se excusaba.

\- no será por lo de tu "secreto" – insinuó Ivysaur algo preocupado.

\- No, claro que no, ya lo supere, estaré perfecto el día de la audición – trato de fingir Charmeleon.

\- se nota no lo has superado – concluyo Ivysaur.

\- Paso hace mucho tiempo, seguro nadie lo recuerda – dijo Croconaw.

\- yo sí, y moriré de vergüenza si alguien se entera, pero ya no le puedo decir que no Braixen, y ella ya noto que algo pasa – se frustro Charmeleon.

\- deberías decirle a Braixen, siquiera para que te entienda y te apoye, ella está muy enamorada como para que le importe, te lo he estado diciendo toda la semana – sugirió Wartortle.

\- Ni loco se lo digo a Braixen – se negó Charmeleon.

Entonces llego el profesor, y la charla termino, pero a media clase y pensando en todo lo que sus amigos le habían dicho, y dado que apenas era miércoles y Charmeleon no estaba seguro de cómo llegaría al sábado decidió preguntarle a alguien que según Charmeleon no guardaba secretos.

\- Croconaw, ¿crees que guardar secretos es malo? – le pregunto Charmeleon.

\- un poco, pero si es algo que otros no deben enterarse porque no pueden entenderlo, quizá sea mejor callar, pero la verdad para mi es difícil, prefiero que todos sepan todo sobre mi, solo así sé quien de verdad es mi amigo, y por eso a veces me siento culpable si tengo que guardar secretos ajenos – dijo Croconaw algo decaído y confundido.

\- entiendo – dijo Charmeleon aunque ese discurso lo confundió aun más.

De hecho de todo lo que dijo Croconaw, solo pudo llegar a una conclusión, que Croconaw posiblemente estaba guardando un secreto, lo cual explicaría sus ocasionales desaparecidas a la hora del almuerzo.

Charmeleon el resto de clase se mantuvo algo pensativo, pero tenía que ignorarlo, no podía mantenerse así, no lo resistiría hasta el sábado. Así que se decidió a actuar como siempre, y dejar de preocuparse por el concurso de talentos.

Para la hora del almuerzo todo parecía en orden. Los iniciales machos de Kanto y Johto juntos, haciendo tonterías, sentados en la misma mesa, cuando algo bastante inusual pasó.

\- disculpen chicos, no quiero interrumpir – dijo una voz femenina que los tomo algo desprendidos a todos. Y a aunque no la conocían muy bien, sabían quién era ella, Lola.

\- ¿sucede algo? – pregunto Quilava ligeramente desconfiado sabía que ella pertenencia al periódico escolar y era un ex compañera de Devi, así que no se le ocurría que querría con ellos.

\- Croconaw ¿podríamos hablar en privado? – pregunto ella algo nerviosa.

\- sí, supongo – dijo Croconaw levantándose extrañado.

Entonces Lola comenzó a caminar hacia una esquina despejada de la cafetería seguida por Croconaw, y todos sus amigos los seguían con la mirada. En eso Marshtomp que pasaba por ahí y lo vio todo, se acerco a la mesa de los iniciales de Johto y Kanto.

\- oigan chicos ¿qué quiere Lola con Croconaw? – pregunto Marshtomp.

\- no lo sé, eso fue muy raro – dijo Wartortle.

\- oye Marshtomp, ella andaba contigo ¿sabes algo? – le cuestiono Quilava, preocupado por lo que esa chica pudiera querer con Croconaw, en especial conociendo el secreto que Croconaw guardaba.

\- ni idea, y yo no andaba con ella, sé que ella es sexy, pero solo le hable una vez y ella quizá lo interpreto de otro modo – Marshtomp trato de excusarse.

\- Bueno, no es que se algo malo en realidad que una chica le hable a Croconaw – agrego Ivysaur – a menos que te guste Marshtomp – intuyo Ivysaur.

\- Claro que no, a penas si la conozco – negó Marshtomp poco convincentemente.

\- Te gusta, oye no es nada malo, ya paso un tiempo desde que terminaste con Devi – dijo Charmeleon.

\- ya les dije que no es así, como sea, mejor que voy, Combusken y Grovyle seguro se están preguntando donde estoy – se excuso Marshtomp y se fue.

\- sin duda a Marshtomp le gusta Lola – dijo Wartortle seguro.

Pero Lola en realidad estaba en otros asuntos.

-… No lo niegues Croconaw, los vi – le decía Lola.

\- Pero nadie debía saberlo esto no puede ser – se lamentaba Croconaw.

\- Fue sin querer, solo los oí hablando y luego los vi juntos, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, solo quería decírtelo, porque me parecía algo raro, ya sabes, tú pareces un chico bueno y simpático, y ella es como una delincuente juvenil – explico Lola.

\- ¡No hables así de ella! – Reclamo Croconaw algo indignado – no la conoces, parece mala por fuera, pero no es mala, y de hecho es bastante linda por dentro – dijo Croconaw.

\- perdón, dile que yo lo averigüe si quieres, pero no fue mi intención enterarme – se disculpo Lola.

\- bien, pero que nadie más se entre, esto ya es malo, y me siento culpable porque no eres la primera que lo descubre por sí misma – dijo Croconaw y se fue de regreso con sus amigos, pero sintiendo que lo observaban y quien lo observaba no eran exactamente sus amigos.

Sino Seadra y Warly.

\- No sientas celos de esa lopunny, creo que Croconaw le gustan de otro tipo – insinuó con algo de picardía Warly.

\- No sé de qué me hablas – negó Seadra bastante tajante.

\- No iba decirte nada, pero ya sé que tú y ese inicial han estado intercambiando saliva en privado – dijo Warly bastante divertida.

\- ¡NO DIGAS NADA! – le grito Seadra, a suerte no tan alto como para que resalte, el ruido fue aminorado por el murmullo constante que habían en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo.

\- oye, no hay de qué avergonzarse, supongo que tendrá algo de bueno, como para que sea tu novio, pero no me lo pude imaginar hasta que lo vi – dijo Warly tranquila como si estuviera desafiando a Seadra.

\- él me calma, pero nadie debe enterarse, no lo soportaría, todos me temen, pero si supieran que termine con alguien como él, se burlarían, me provocarían, y lo último que necesito es que agreguen cosas a mi historial de conducta violenta – dijo Seadra.

\- descuida entiendo, pero no es tan malo, al menos diles a tus otros amigos, tu primo se alegro bastante por ti cuando le dije – dijo Warly sin darse cuenta de que decía.

\- ¡¿Gyarados lo sabe?! – dudo Seadra bastante molesta.

\- No fue mi intención decirle, creí que lo sabía, y fui a preguntarle, pero termino desafiándome y le dije, me pareció confiable, digo es tu familia – trato de explicarse Warly.

\- Esto no está bien – dijo Seadra ya sin mirar a Warly y sin decir nada más se fue de la cafetería.

Warly se sintió algo culpable, quizá debió ser más sensible y saber que no debía hablar. Entonces se levanto de la mesa y fue hacia la mesa de los chico de Kanto y Johto aun sabiendo que Wartortl estaba ahí.

\- oye Croconaw, ya me entere de tu pequeño secreto con tu sabes quién – dijo Warly de frente – y tu sabes quién se molesto conmigo por eso, así que dile que lo siento, que no debí haberle dicho al fulano que ella sabe, sobre eso – dijo Warly asumiendo que Croconaw entendería.

\- ¿Podrías repetirlo? – pidió Croconaw avergonzado no entendió muy bien.

Warly gruño un poco y se acerco al oído de Croconaw y le susurro l versión simple.

\- Ya sé que tu y Seadra son novios, se lo dije a Seadra y ella se molesto conmigo porque se lo dije a Gyarados sin pensar, y seguro no va a querer escucharme, discúlpate con ella por mi por favor, de verdad lo siento, no fue mi intención molestarla – le explico Warly, al oído de Croconaw.

\- ok, ahora estoy celoso de Croconaw – comento Wartorlte sin entender.

\- no te preocupes, yo le digo – dijo Croconaw al final.

\- Gracias, eres un encanto, y Wartortle, aléjate de mi hasta que superes la pubertad – dijo Warly de frente para evitar el acoso de Wartortle, para luego irse.

\- eso si me dolió – se quejo Wartotle.

-¿Qué quería Warly? – preguntó Quilava.

\- quiere que le diga alguien que ella lo siente – dijo Croconaw a medias, y al parecer esa respuesta no fue suficiente para Quilava, así que agrego – luego te explico.

Tras ese almuerzo tan raro y sospechoso, el resto del día fue bastante tranquilo. Clases tranquilia, un buen entrenamiento en el equipo de fuerza. Charmeleon sentía que haber decidido dejar el asunto de lado había sido lo correcto.

Tras el entrenamiento de fuerza, Charmeleon estaba muy sudado, tomo una ducho con agua hirviendo, y tranquilamente se secaba en los vestidores antes de ir a casa.

\- Oye Charmeleon ¿tienes una toalla extra? – le preguntó Combusken que andaba con las plumas mojadas.

\- claro, déjame buscarla – dijo Charmeleon tranquilo.

La escuela les daba casilleros en los vestidores a los deportistas de la escuela, y Charmeleon recordaba haber dejado en el suyo una toalla seca, así que abrió su casillero saco la toalla, pero un CD cayó al piso. Charmeleon lo recogió, era raro, no recordaba haber puesto un CD ahí.

\- ¿sucede algo Charmeleon? – se preocupo Combusken.

\- No nada – respondió Charmeleon algo distraído y le arrojo la toalla a Combusken,

\- Gracias, te la devolveré mañana limpia – agradeció Combusken y se fue.

Charmeleon guardo el CD, y se lo llevo a casa.

Una vez en casa, Charmeleon decidió revisar ese CD misterioso, le daba bastante curiosidad. Resultaba que tenía un archivo de video. Charmeleon lo reprodujo, estaba editado, y en la parte inicial en fondo negro con letras blancas estaba escrito "AY MAS DE DONDE VINO ESTA", obviamente Charmeleon noto la "h" faltante, y se rio un poco, pero lo que había en ese video le quito la sonrisa del rostro… (Esta historia continuara)

**NOTA: Una disculpa por subirlo algo tarde, pero bueno, aquí esta. Muchas GRACIAS por leer, y se les agradece por adelantado a los que comentan. Y recuerden desde ahora actualizo los viernes, eso es todo. Nos leemos luego.**


	63. Secretos Culpables (parte 2)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 4: De Cosas Raras y Típicas**

SECRETOS CULPABLES (parte 2)

FLASHBACK

Segundo año de primaria, y la clase de los iniciales tan solo tenía 6 estudiantes, que si bien al inicio había una rivalidad enorme entre las crías de Kanto y Johto, ahora los 6 eres amigos y jugaban juntos, cosa que no pudo poner a su maestra más feliz, con 5 machos y una hembra, las cosas no podrían ser mejores para la clase de los iniciales. Excepto para el festival de aniversario de la escuela.

A diferencia de la secundaria, la primaria no hacia festivales, los pokemons de la primaria aun eran muy pequeños para esto en su mayoría, y todos sabían que al final los padres terminarían haciendo todo. Así que para celebrar el aniversario de la escuela primaria, los niños presentaban números en una actuación de gala, cada clase debía presentar su número, y esto ponía en aprietos a la maestra. La maestra Chariz, que era una Charizard, estaba en un embrollo, con solo 6 alumnos, y entre ellos solo una hembra, seria problemático enseñarles un baile, considerando también que tenía un par de cuadrúpedos absolutos y el resto eran, un roedor y reptiles bípedos.

La maestra Chariz se decidió por presentar una pequeña obra de teatro, pero al no haber un cuento clásico donde solo hubiese una hembra, y sabiendo que no podría obligar a ninguno de sus niños a vestirse de hembra, termino adaptando el cuento de la caperucita roja, a una versión donde solo la protagonista era mujer, reemplazando la abuela por un abuelo, y a la madre de la caperucita, por un padre. El número correcto de personajes, y decidió para que sea justo. sortear los personajes, haciendo que cada uno sacara un papelito de un vaso, el cual tenía anotado al personaje; excepto con Chikorita, porque obviamente ella seria al caperucita, pero bueno.

\- Yo seré el abuelo, no es justo, yo quería ser el malvado Mightyena – se quejo Totodile mostrando los dientes.

\- A mi toco ser el leñador, si quieres te cambio Totodile – ofreció Cyndaquil algo tímido, no quería un papel tan importante.

\- ¿está bien que cambien profesora? – pregunto Chikorita en voz alta, para evitarle problemas a sus amigos.

\- sí está bien, pero solo una vez – indico la maestra en lo que buscaba una hoja para notar los personajes.

Y en lo que Totodile y Cyndaquil intercambiaban papelitos, Chikorita corrió hacia los niños de Kanto, y envistiendo levemente en juego a Bulbasaur.

\- ¿qué personajes les toco? – pregunto la niña bastante alegre.

\- Yo seré el papá – respondió Bulbasaur.

\- y Squirtle será la mamá – bromeo Charmander.

\- No es cierto, yo seré el narrador – reclamo Squirtle – soy más importante que tu – lo desafío.

\- No importa, yo seré el Mightyena más aterrador y malvado – gruño Charmander para no dejarse vencer.

\- ya dejen de pelear – trato de detenerlos Bulbasaur.

\- Vaya que los niños son tontos – comento Chikorita.

\- Yo no soy tonto – se defendió Bulbasaur.

\- cierto, todos menos Bulbasaur – rio Chikorita.

\- No es cierto – debatió Charmander.

Y Wartortle le saco la lengua. Tiempos de inocencia, antes de que todo se arruinara en el incidente…

REALIDAD

Charmeleon no pudo ni terminar de ver ese video, lo detuvo y sin saber a quien más llamar, se atrevió a llamar a todos aquellos que sabían de su secreto, necesitaba ayuda, estaba completamente asustado, no lo podía creer.

Pero era un poco tarde, y había tarea, sin mencionar que los padres de algunos no les permitirían salir así por así entre semana. Así que en lugar de poder reunirlos a todos, solo obtuvo respuestas acerca de solucionarlo al día siguiente en la escuela. Y eso estaba enloqueciendo a Charmeleon, estaba completamente aterrado y nervioso, pues no tenía el valor suficiente para ver la parte donde todo se arruinaba, y no tenía idea de que era lo que quería el extorsionador, claro si era en realidad extorción, quizá era un enemigo suyo que de hecho ya había subido el video a Poke-tube, y estaba enviándoles el link a todos en la escuela.

Esa noche, Charmeleon durmió solo por cansancio, de otro modo, no hubiera pegado un ojo en toda la noche, y al despertar sus sabanas estaban tan revueltas que sin duda no había sido una noche tranquila. Charmeleon despertó como 20 minutos antes de que su reloj sonora, y ya no quería seguir durmiendo. Así que se levanto, tendió su cama, porque sabía que luego le daría pereza hacerlo, y comenzó a prepararse para ir a la escuela aquel jueves. Asegurándose de poner su laptop con el CD en su mochila antes de salir de casa.

Charmeleon llevo bastante temprano a la escuela y estuvo sentado en la entrada esperando a que cualquier del sus amigos, a los que les podía contar, apareciera. A suerte durante esa espera se dio cuenta de que nadie lo miraba y se burlaba, así que la hipótesis de que su video ya estaba en Poke-tube, quedaba descartada. Pero aun así Charmeleon estaba muy aterrado

\- Hola Charmeleon – lo saludo de repente una dulce voz muy familiar – ¿estás bien? – pregunto Braixen preocupada.

\- ¡Braix! – Se sobresalto Charmeleon – sí, estoy perfecto, otra mala noche de sueño – se excuso sonriendo forzadamente.

\- No te creo – dijo Braixen algo triste.

Charmeleon no sabía que decirle, no pensaba contarle de su secreto y del posible extorsionador, y era obvio que el teatrito del "Estoy bien" se había caído. Braixen entonces se sentó a su lado.

\- Charmeleon, salimos desde hace ya un tiempo, te conozco, y estoy preocupada, pareciera que algo te aterra, pero no me explicas nada ¿tiene que ver con nuestro acto, o es otra cosa? – pregunto Braixen aun algo triste.

\- No es así, es algo que no… es… – a Charmeleon realmente se le habían acabado las malas excusas – es algo que tengo que solucionar por mí mismo, pero descuida, no es malo, solo es difícil para mí – explico Charmeleon, tratando de ser lo más honesto posible, sin tener que revelar nada.

\- No puedo creer que no confíes en tu propia novia – se lamento Braixen aun decaída – avísame cuando quieras hablar – agrego algo más fría, se levanto y se fue.

Verla marcharse le causo un hueco en el corazón a Charmeleon.

\- te lo dije, debiste haberle dicho – se burlo Wartortle – deberías ver lo patético que te ves, solo falta que grites "BRAIXEEEEENNNN" como en película dramática – agrego Wartortle.

\- mira quién habla, porque hasta donde sé, Warly te odia, y tu primera cita fue con un macho – respondió Charmeleon ante la burla bastante irritado.

\- ¡Basta los dos! – se acerco Ivysaur llegando en el momento oportuno, junto con Bayleef.

\- No que estabas en una emergencia, Charmeleon – recordó la chica de tipo Planta.

\- espérate ¿llamaste Bayleef para nuestra reunión de emergencia? – cuestiono Wartortle algo ofendido, se suponía que esos llamados de auxilio eran solo entre los tres iniciales de Kanto.

\- Sí, y también les dije a Quilava y Croconaw, voy a necesitar toda la ayuda posible, y solo puedo confiar en ustedes porque ya saben del "incidente" – explico Charmeleon.

Y justo por ahí aparecieron Quilava y Croconaw. Charmeleon sabía que nadie podía enterarse así que sin explicar mucho llevo a todos al salón de Instrucción para iniciales, donde no había nadie, solo unas pocas mochilas reservando un sitio, y se quedaría así por un rato. Charmeleon mostro el video sin poder verlo siquiera…

FLASHBACK

La mamá de Charmander se las ingenio para hacerle un disfraz de Mightyena a su hijo para su actuación, para lo caul compro bastante felpa de color gris y negro. Con algo de cartón forrado, pintura roja para la nariz, dientes de papel cortados por el propio Charmeleon, hizo un hocico, y también un par de orejas. Le hizo garras tipo guantes para las patitas, y para el cuerpo, una camiseta de felpa imitando el pelaje de un Mightyena. Lo único que faltaba era la cola.

La madre del inicial de tipo fuego pensó que lo mejor sería hacer un disfraz sin cola, la flama al final de la colita de Charmander impedía que pudiesen cubrirla. Pero Charmander sentía su disfraz incompleto, e insistió en tener una cola. Así que su madre tomo la decisión de hacerle una segunda cola falsa que se sujetara al cuerpo del disfraz sobre la cola verdadera de Charmander. Y ya estaba, su disfraz para la obra de teatro del salón de los iniciales estaba listo.

Pero si en ese momento Charmander no hubiera insistido en una cola, las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes…

REALIDAD, DE NUEVO

Mientras su samigos veía el video, Charmeleon paseaba por la clase lamentándose por lo de Braixen, sin poder siquiera mirar el video. Entonces escuchaba los sonidos de las risas y el alborotó del clímax del pasaje más vergonzoso de su infancia.

\- Y páusenlo, no resisto – pidió Charmeleon.

\- no espera, quedan como 2 minutos más de video y los malo aun no han hecho sus demandas – señalo Quilava.

\- LoL, tus extorsionadores son unos analfabetos, hasta yo sé que "Hay" es con H – agrego Wartortle.

Charmeleon apretó los dientes y siguió dando vueltas alejado de la pantalla de su laptop, cuando se escucho un ruido extraño, de hecho el alboroto de los padres y alumnos seso. Entonces Charmeleon se atrevió a mirar. Era una escena en un cuarto oscuro, con luz tenue que se filtraba por debajo de una puerta, la cámara se movía lentamente, al parecer alguien la sostenía, y la resolución era mucho mejor que la de la primera parte de video. Frente a la cámara, con una sudadera con capucha, y con el rostro cubierto por una máscara de plástico negro brillante, de un icónico villano de una famosa saga de ciencia ficción que también popularizo los sables Laser. Las manos de aquel extraño estaban en los bolsillos de la sudadera, y comenzó a hablar "Hola Charmeleon, escucha y presta atención, al final del video aparecerá una dirección de correo electrónico y una contraseña, ingresa a la dirección, ahí encontraras un E-mail enviado desde esa misma dirección, ahí encontraras instrucciones claras sobre 5 tareas que tienes que hacer, complétalas, y sigue bien las instrucciones, de otra forma, tu video será subido a Poke-tube, y el Link compartido en diferentes redes sociales de tus amigos, eso es todo". Dijo el enmascarado encapuchado, su voz estaba distorsionada electrónicamente, era obvio que esa mascara, era el modelo con sintetizador de voz. Lo último en el video fue la ya mencionada dirección de correo y una contraseña.

\- ¿qué esperas? Revisa el correo – le indico Wartortle a Charmeleon que se había quedado paralizado.

Charmeleon algo desesperado saco su celular y escribiendo algo torpemente por el nerviosismo, ingreso a la dirección de correo indicada por el extorsionador. Efectivamente, en el buzón había un mensaje enviado desde ese correo a sí mismo. Charmeleon lo abrió algo asustado.

"Charmeleon, cumple al pie de la letra estas 4 tareas y no mostraremos tu video

Inscríbete en el Concurso de talento, presentando lo que sea, debes tener alguna gracia

Consigue una lista con nombres de los participantes y envíala por este mismo correo a este correo

Anota todos los nombres de las chicas bonitas solteras que conozcas con su pokebook y envíalas a este correo XDDDDDD

3\. Enviaremos una bomba olorosa por correo desde una dirección falsa, cuando la recibas tómale una foto y envíala a este correo

El día del concurso de talento pondrás la bomba en primera fila, y la activaras, esta explotara en media hora bajo reloj, estaremos observando desde la última fila, y si te descubren, asumirás la culpa.

Eso es todo"

Charmeleon y sus amigos intercambiaron miradas con algunas expresiones bastante extrañadas.

\- Bueno, al parecer no solo no saben usar la "h", también olvidaron poner puntos finales, y la tarea 3 se repite 2 veces, y el primer 3 con su "XD" le hizo perder por completo la seriedad – opino Bayleef algo disgustada.

\- ¿Por qué quieren arruinar el concurso de talentos? – Cuestiono Quilava – ¿qué ganan ellos?

\- deben ser unos locos frikis, sino porque tendrían esa mascara, yo quería una cuando era niño – dijo Croconaw.

\- Supongo que no hay de otra, tendré que cumplir con lo que dicen – se lamento Charmeleon debido a que hasta el momento solo había conseguido una corrección de ortografía y algunos comentarios inútiles.

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso! Warly necesita el dinero del concurso de talentos – dijo Wartortle – sin mencionar que si te atrapan podrías ser expulsado.

\- No somos exactamente los mejores en trabajo detectivesco – admitió Ivysaur.

\- cierto, deberías decirle a Grotle, él y Monferno fácilmente podrían solucionar a esto, Monferno es amigo de un par de hackers, encontrarían al extorsionador en un par de horas – dijo Quilava.

\- y Grotle y Abi, no dejarían que te extorsionen – agrego Croconaw.

\- ¡NO! – Se negó Charmeleon desesperado – nadie debe enterarse de lo que paso.

Fue lo último que Charmeleon pudo decir, entonces sonó el timbre

Charmeleon sabía que todos entrarían y se apresuro a guardar su laptop y sentarse, para fingir que nada estaba pasando.

Ni Ivysaur, Wartortle, Quilava, Bayleef ni Croconaw, estaban tampoco satisfechos, hasta cierto punto entendían la frustración de Charmeleon, si les hubiera pasado también querrían guardarlo en secreto. Pero tampoco podían ayudar, así que tampoco ellos se quitaron de mente el asunto.

Charmeleon no podía dejar de pensar en el "incidente", y lejos de prestar atención a las clase de nuevo se concentro en el "hubiera"…

FLASHBACK, OTRA VEZ

Cuando tienes una rivalidad con un amigo tuyo, se lo que sea que hagan juntos, terminaran compitiendo, y la obra de teatro del segundo grado de primaria no sería la excepción. Charmander, el malvado Migthyena; y Squirtle, el narrador. El sorteo del orden de presentación de actos de hecho fue algo decepcionante, pues la clase de iniciales tenía el penúltimo puesto.

El día de la gran actuación Charmander no podía esperar, obligo a su madre a cocinar temprano para ir lo antes posible a presentarse, a pesar de que sabía que se presentaría al final. La madre del tipo fuego adivinando que no se quedaría quieto y que probablemente le daría hambre, le dio a su niño algo de dinero para dulces, para que se distraiga.

Charmander sin embargo a la hora de buscar algo que comer, y estando aburrido de presentaciones ajenas de otros alumnos de la primaria. No busco dulces, y vio un pequeño puesto de tacos no muy lejos de la entrada del teatro, y se animo a pedir uno de esos, sellando su destino…

Y REALIDAD

Tras la clase, Charmeleon quería arreglar las cosas con Braixen, cuando menos, si no podría evitar ser extorsionado, cuando menos quería que su novia no lo odiara, y quizá algo de la cálida comprensión de Braixen, lo haría sentirse mejor.

\- Braix ¿podemos hablar? – trato de abordarla mientras caminaba junto a Servine y Devi.

\- No lo sé, ¿podrás decirme algo cuando menos? – Lo cuestiono Braixen, que seguía algo melancólica, pero aun así se notaba que no iba ceder.

\- Braixen, por favor – insistió Charmeleon.

\- dime cuando sí confíes lo suficiente en mi – dijo Braixen y bajo la mirada para luego seguir avanzando.

Charmeleon no quería seguir rogándole a Braixen, en especial porque estaba avergonzado de esa escenita frente a Servine y Devi. Charmeleon entonces se fue a su siguiente clase.

\- Tu sufres y Charmeleon sufre, no estás jugando muy bien tus cartas – le dijo de repente Servine a Braixen alcanzándola.

\- ¿Qué? – dudo Braixen.

\- Braixen, te lo dice alguien con experiencia peleándose con su novio, si esto los hace infelices a ambos, no vale la pena – se explico Servine.

\- espera, pero si Charmeleon le dijera a Braixen lo que no le quiere decir ambos estarían bien – dijo Devi un poco confundida.

\- no de hecho, es obvio que lo que sea que Charmeleon oculta es algo feo, pero nada malo, sino Bayleef no apoyaría a Charmeleon, y supongo que hay cosas que tu no le contarías a Charmeleon, quizá no debas presionarlo tanto, en algun momento quizá pueda decirte, aun es inmaduro, pero no va por mal camino – dijo Servine bastante segura.

\- pero, ¿por qué no confía en mí? ¿Es tan malo que me confié algo como eso? – siguió cuestionando Braixen.

\- Ahora que lo pienso tiene sentido, Charmeleon es uno de los chicos más vanidoso entre los iniciales, claro sin ofender – se disculpo rápidamente Devi algo avergonzada – supongo que a él le importa como tú lo vez, y no soportaría quedar mal frente a ti – concluyo Devi.

\- lo sé, Frogadier me dijo que lo ve practicando que decirme cuando va camino a nuestra casa – recordó Braixen sonriendo un poco.

-como sea, ahora tenemos que ir a clases, así que dense prisa – les recordó Servine y las tres iniciales continuaron su camino.

Aquel fue un día terrible para Charmeleon, estuvo distraído en clase, y obviamente los profesores que lo notaron se hicieron oír. Charmeleon tenía cansancio mental y estaba un poco paranoico. Y para ese punto estaba completamente dispuesto hacer lo que su extorsionador con mala ortografía y al parecer algo desesperado por conseguir novia, le dijera. Pero aun así no se sentiría tranquilo. Quilava era del tipo de pokemons al cual, si algo no le importa, no le echaba ganas, pero se notaba que aunque no estaba entusiasmado estaba trabajando duro para su acto, junto con Frogadier que por fin cumplía un sueño de toda la vida; Warly quizá estaba algo lejos de ser su amiga, pero Charmeleon sabía algo acerca de los problemas que la tipo agua tenía, Y por otra parte Braixen, ella realmente deseaba participar, siempre la veía ilusionada con el teatro y todo lo que este involucrara, y dado que ahora varias chicas de la escuela anhelaban ser parte del club de teatro, solo por la estúpida ilusión de fama, Braixen la tendría aun más difícil para lograrlo, y el concurso de talento s era su mejor oportunidad para impresionar a la maestra Masquerain. Charmeleon no quería quitarle eso a Braixen, pero no sabía qué hacer.

Charmeleon desesperado, en clase de computación, le escribió a su extorsionador, un correo en el que le decía que ya estaba inscrito en el concurso de talento. Luego de eso algo decaído termino el trabajo que le mandaron los profesores, y cuando termino aun quedaba como media hora.

Entonces escucho su celular, le hablaban por PokeApp. No estaba de humor, pero vio quien le hablaba. Era una nueva conversación llamada "El secreto de Charmeleon". No le hizo gracia a Charmeleon. La foto de la conversación era una selfie grupal de sus amigos de Kanto y Johto sonrientes "Charmeleon tenemos la respuesta a tus plegarias" escribió Bayleef "No somos los mejores detectives de la clase, pero logramos algo" escribió Quilava. Y las esperanzas volvían a Charmeleon…

Y en realidad lo habían logrado. Quilava no dejo de pensar en ese "Anota todos los nombres de las chicas bonitas solteras que conozcas con su pokebook y envíalas a este correo XDDDDDD" y recordó a alguien que se atrevió a coquetearle a toda chica que encontraba, alguien que estuvo relacionado con otro sabotaje previo. Ivysaur noto que en realidad los extorsionadores no tenían ni la más mínima idea de cómo funcionaba el concurso de Talento, no sabían que antes de concursar era necesaria un pre-audición, no eran de la secundaria pokemon, sin mencionar que hasta la clave del correo que usaban era "VENDETA2.0", claro que se les olvido una "T" en vendetta, era una venganza. Efectuada por aquellos iniciales de Kanto de la escuela privada para chicos. Bayleef ya se había adelantado a buscarlos, lo único que sabían de ellos era que iban a la escuela privada de chicos, pero se suponía que ellos habían pagado el tratamiento médico de Rosalinda. Bayleef le pidió la información al respecto, y resultaba que Rosalinda en realidad no quería saber nada de esos tres, pero supo contactar a uno de aquellos iniciales, pues solo uno se atrevió a pedir disculpas más tarde Blast, el Wartortle.

Ahora Charmeleon veía una esperanza, sus amigos habían logrado hallar a quien lo extorsionaba, y también lo respaldaban para ir a enfrentarlos. Pues ahora que Charmeleon sabía quiénes eran, no tendría reparos en ir contra ellos, estaba bastante decidido, tanto que olvido considerar un par de detallitos, pero bueno, por fin parecía que podría solucionar aquel embrollo. Los iniciales de Kanto y Johto planearon su jugada. La escuela de chicos, terminaba clases mucho antes que la de ellos, irían a su salida y buscarían a ese trió de saboteadores, y los enfrentarían.

A la salida, los seis iniciales corrieron hacia la secundaria de chicos, claro que Bayleef estaba incomoda, los chicos de esa secundaria, cada vez que una chica pasaba en frente a la escuela, ellos le silbaban y gritaban, haciendo que las hembras prefirieran alejarse.

\- no me gusta esto – se quejo Bayleef.

\- descuida, solo es un rato, además estas con nosotros – trato de calmarla Ivysaur.

\- oigan, atentos, hay que buscar a esos Blast, Saur y Rey, no creo que tengamos otra oportunidad – dijo Charmeleon vigilando la entrada.

\- No te preocupes Charmeleon, los dejare hechos añicos por ser malos – gruño Croconaw tratando de parecer rudo.

\- Cálmate Croconaw – le sugirió Quilava.

\- ¡Ahí está! – exclamo Wartortle al ver otro de su misma especie que caminaba solo, entre una multitud de pokemons jóvenes machos que iban a sus casa o se quedaban a perder el tiempo en la puerta en pequeños grupos – a que soy más guapo que él – presumió.

\- ¿Dónde están los otros? – dudo Charmeleon.

\- No importa, vamos por Blast, por ahora – sugirió Bayleef algo nerviosa, para ocultarse de los chicos estaba usando una gorra de hombre y lentes de sol, pero aun así no se sentía cómoda ahí.

Lo siguieron en lo que se alejaban de la multitud, y cuando ya estaba suficientemente lejos. Lo emboscaron. Entre los seis o tenía rodeado, sin embargo Blast se mantuvo calmado.

\- ¿se puede saber, qué quieren? – pregunto Bastante civilizado, pero algo fastidiado.

\- Ya sabemos que tú y tus amigos Rey y Saur, están extorsionando a Charmeleon, así que no te hagas el inocente – lo desafío Quilava.

\- a ti te reconozco del festival de la secundaria Pokemon, eres el novio de la Flareon, y enserio no sé de qué me hablan, desde esa vez ya no me hablo con Saur y mucho menos con Rey – explico Blast bastante tranquilo.

\- huy sí, claro – dijo Wartortle sarcásticamente.

\- ¿acaso los ves conmigo? – desafío Blast – Por hacer tonterías con esos dos me castigaron medio año, ya no tengo dinero, y de verdad que me frustra que fui el único que se digno en disculparse con esa chica Rosalinda, esos idiotas ya no son amigos míos – explico.

\- Hay que creerle – dijo Bayleef – si fueran sus amigos habrían salido con él, y es cierto fue el único que se digno en ofrecer disculpas, sin mencionar que le pegaron esto en la espalda – Bayleef lo enseño. Era una hoja de papel, que tenia escrito "covarde traidor", y la mala ortografía delataba al culpable.

\- No puedo creerle, ese día los tres quisieron sabotear el festival de la escuela, y ahora quieren que yo sabotee el Concurso de talentos, extorsionándome con ese estúpido video – gruño Charmeleon.

\- así que ahora van tras el concurso de talento – renegó Blast – par de idiotas.

\- ¿por qué se toman tantas molestias esos dos para arruinar los eventos de nuestra escuela? – se atrevió a preguntar Ivysaur.

\- Saur es muy ingenuo, sigue creyendo que por insinuársele a todas las chicas que conoce, alguna lo va aceptar, y Rey se aprovecha de eso, y lo arrastra fácilmente sus planes, por otra parte no sé porque Rey odia tanto su escuela – explico Blast – si quieren los ayudo, desde hace meses quiero darles a esos dos su merecido – dijo Blast extendiendo la pata hacia Charmeleon.

Charmeleon miro la pata de Blast, le costaba confiar en su novia, y en amigos suyos, ¿debería confiar en aquel extraño?, no quería caer en otra trampa, aunque él tampoco sabía donde encontraría Rey y Saur, sin mencionar que aun así, no sabía como tendría que enfrentarlos, ellos aunque los descubriesen, seguirían teniendo los videos, y o todos sabrían su secreto, o terminaría arruinando las esperanzas de Braixen junto con las de otros de sus amigos, y en el peor escenario, sería expulsado de la escuela.

Charmeleon con recelo le dio un apretón a la pata de Blast sellando el pacto.

\- Eso no me lo creo – comento Croconaw sorprendido.

\- bien, Ya sé donde los encontraremos, antes, todos los viernes íbamos a la casa de Rey a jugar videojuegos, después de clases, sigue haciéndolo con Saur, seguro están ahí, y también estoy seguro de que, si te extorsionan con un video, Rey lo guarda, no le confiaría eso a Saur – aseguro Blast.

Tenía sentido, así que los 6 iniciales de Kanto y Johto, siguieron a Blast. Él los guio hasta una casa, en un barrio conocido por algunos.

\- Hey, por aquí vive Prinplup – Quilava reconoció la zona.

Eso le daba a entender Charmeleon que iban por el camino correcto. Si eran de la escuela privada, obviamente los padres de esos chicos tenían el dinero para pagar esa nada barata escuela, y todos sabían que las casa de esa zona eran muy costosas.

\- Aquí es – anuncio Blast, entonces se acerco a tocar el timbre. Aquella musiquita resonó, y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que una Charizard adulta, que vestía muy elegante abriera.

\- Hola Blast ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte? – saludo la Charizard.

\- lo sé señora, estoy buscando a Rey y a Saur – entonces Blast noto que la mujer miraba con desconfianza a los pokemons que venían con él – tenemos un asunto que arreglar con ellos, descuide, solo hágalos salir un momento – dijo Blast intentando convencer a la mujer.

\- Está bien, les diré que salgan – acepto la mujer y entro a la casa.

\- algo me dice que no le agradamos – dijo Croconaw.

\- Posiblemente supo que ustedes son clase media, lamentablemente la madre de Rey es bastante discriminatoria con respecto a eso, siendo honesto eso no me agrada – admitió Blast.

\- eso es horrible – protesto Bayleef ofendida quitándose las gafas de sol y la gorra.

\- con razón su hijo esta tan mal – comento Wartortle.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, y de ahí salieron Rey y Saur, Rey miro a todos, y reconoció a los iniciales del la secundaria Pokemon incluyendo a Charmeleon, y puso una mirada altiva. Saur por su parte, se distrajo viendo a Bayleef, pero para defenderla, Ivysaur la abrazo, haciendo que Saur pusiera una mueca de decepción.

\- Así que te uniste al enemigo Blast, que asco – desafío Rey.

\- Aquí no eres bienvenido – agrego Saur.

\- Déjense de tonterías, no estamos para juegos – los desafío Charmeleon.

\- Nos descubrieron ¿y qué? aun tenemos los videos y si no haces lo que te dijimos, ya sabes lo que ocurrirá – dijo Rey bastante orgulloso – si a mi me hubiese pasado eso, ya no mostraría mi cara en público, eres una vergüenza para nuestra especie – trato de ofender a Charmeleon.

Charmeleon no lo tolero, no iba a dejar que ese tonto lo insultará así, así que disparo un Furia Dragon. Rey entonces reacciono, y se fue contra Charmeleon con una tumba rocas, pues él si tenía dinero para pagarse MTs. Charmeleon lo esquivo por poco. Entonces Wartortle le disparo una pistola agua contra Rey. Súper efectiva pero Rey se mantuvo de pie. Saur estaba dispuesto a pelear, pero Quilava se paro frente a él.

\- atácame, y me vengare por habértele insinuado a mi novia – amenazo Quilava.

\- y puedes apostar que te morderé la cara – agrego Croconaw mostrando los dientes. Y eso fue suficiente para hacerlo desistir

Blast bastante confiado miraba la puerta sabiendo que iba a pasar. Justo como lo habían planeado. La madre de Rey salió al escuchar tanto escándalo.

\- ¡REY! – grito molesta al ver a su hijo peleando contra un pokemon que ella consideraba inferior.

\- señora, me temo que Rey y Saur están extorsionando a este pobre chico, usando un video vergonzoso, para que él arruine un evento en la secundaria Pokemon, perdone la agresión, pero su hijo fue bastante grosero – dijo Blast tranquilo, entonces desvió la mirada hacia Rey sonriente.

Rey gruño.

\- No es cierto – lo negó.

\- ¿Ah sí? – dijo Bayleef sonriente sosteniendo su celular, había gravado la parte de "Nos descubrieron ¿y qué? aun tenemos los videos y si no haces lo que te dijimos, ya sabes lo que ocurrirá, si a mí me hubiese pasado eso, ya no mostraría mi cara en público, eres una vergüenza para nuestra especie" y la reprodujo sin reparos.

La madre de Rey miro furiosa a su hijo.

\- Rey, entra a la casa, Saur, quédate hasta que llame a tu madre – dijo al mujer conteniéndose, y una vez que Saur y Rey entraron, cerró la puerta y pudieron escucharse cosas como "Donde está el video" "bórralo" "quieres dejarme mal de nuevo" "no pierdas el tiempo en esas tonterías".

Charmeleon por fin se sentía tranquilo.

\- fue un placer ayudarlos, si me necesitan, creo que ya saben dónde encontrarme – dijo Blast despidiéndose de los iniciales de la secundaria publica.

Y todos después de celebrar aquello un poco más se fueron a casa, para tratar de explicar la demora. Aunque en realidad no era la gran cosa. Charmeleon estaba tranquilo esa tarde, hasta que reviso su celular, tenía programada la ultima practica de su baile con Braixen aquella tarde, pues al día siguiente era la pre-audición. Charmeleon sabía que le debía una explicación, y recordó que de hecho aun existía una copia del video, la que encontró en su casillero de vestidor y que continuaba en su laptop. Charmeleon la tomo y fue a la casa de Braixen.

Al tocar la puerta estaba nervioso no sabía que tan bienvenido seria en esa ocasión. Y Braixen convenientemente fue quien abrió.

\- Charmeleon – dijo ella al verlo, estaba un poco sorprendida.

\- Braixen, bueno ya sabes, teníamos ensayo para el concurso, y yo te debo una explicación – dijo Charmeleon apenado.

\- ¿cuán malo fue eso que ocurrió? – pregunto Braixen dulcemente.

\- bastante, es lo más vergonzoso que me paso en la vida, y la mayor parte del tiempo no me importa, porque los que lo vieron lo olvidaron y no fueron muchos, pero moriría si alguien más se entera, y la verdad gracias a eso, lo del concurso de talentos me pone nervioso – admito Charmeleon.

\- descuida, entiendo, y aunque me gustaría que me lo dijeras, supongo que quizá exagere, pues, estas aquí, y eso es lo que importa – dijo Braixen conmovida – pasa, vamos a bailar – lo invito sonriendo.

\- si aun quieres saber, aquí esta, es una copia del video, la que unos idiotas que ya detuvimos, usaron para intentar extorsionarme – dijo Charmeleon entregándole el CD a Braixen.

Braixen la tomo, Charmeleon estaba confiando en ella a ese nivel, pero ya no importaba.

\- me lo dirás cuando estés listo, no voy a presionarte – dijo Braixen tranquila, y a continuación incinero el CD para siempre.

Charmeleon no pudo haber estado más feliz. Pronto comenzaron su práctica de baile. Pero Charmeleon no pudo evitar pensar en el incidente… (esta historia continuará).

Y POR FIN EL FLASHBACK QUE ESPERABAN

Charmander escuchaba como el poco público que aun quedaba al final de la actuación parecían conmovidos por la ternura de las actuaciones de sus amigos. Chikorita tenía carisma, y Squirtle, por ser pequeño resultaba más gracioso para los adultos que presumido. Así que Charmeleon debía esforzarse, y no importaba que la pancita le estuviera doliendo y rugiendo.

Entonces llego su parte, él debía salir por detrás de unos arbustos de cartón para hablar con la Chikorita de la capa roja. Estaba algo nervioso, no se sentía muy bien, pero era su momento.

\- ROARRR – trato de rugir – ¿A dónde vas pequeña niña? No deberías andar tu sola en el bosque – le dijo a Chikorita.

\- voy a ver a mi abuelito, está enfermo y le estoy llevando comida – respondió Chikorita bastante segura.

\- Pues, ¿qué te parece si te quedas un rato a jugar conmigo? Ya casi es hora de la merienda, y yo…

Charmander no pudo terminar su línea, fue interrumpido por uno de los ruidos más incómodos que el cuerpo puede producir, y había salido por su traserito, estaba usando un micrófono, así que todo el auditorio lo escucho. Todos comenzaron a reírse.

Charmender estaba punto de llorar, mientras Chikorita se tapaba la nariz y abanicaba aire con la pata.

\- Charmander, te estás quemando – dijo de repente la niña algo preocupada.

Entonces Charmander lo noto, la cola de su disfraz estaba en llamas. Charmander corrió asustado, incendiando a su paso, los arbustos y árboles de cartón que estaban ahí como escenografía. El teatro estaba inundado de risas, pero al darse del incendio, la maestra corrió desesperada Todo era una caos. Y el pobre Charmander termino llorando en medio del escenario después de haberse caído por estar ahí correteando.

Lo siguiente que recordaba Charmeleon, era que Chikorita protestaba que dejaran de reírse de él. Squirtle y Bulbasaur lo sacaron de ahí, y le ayudaron a salir de su derretido disfraz, Cyndaquill llamo a su mamá para ayudar a Charmander, y Totodile intentaba apagar el incendio del escenario con pistola agua. Ahora Charmeleon podía recordar que en realidad siempre conto con ellos.

**NOTA: Huy, esto sí que quedo largo! espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo, y se les agradece mucho, y como ya saben, que se den un tiempo para leer mi historia. Y como ya deben saber ahora se publica los viernes, así que Nos leemos el próximo viernes.**


	64. Fama Innecesaria (parte 1)

**NOTA: Hola a todos, aquí como siempre Ghost_Walker, o si prefieren la caminante fantasma, trayéndoles la historia semanal. Abajo estoy dejando una pequeña propuesta, para quien le interese. Sin más que decir, Disfruten!**

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 4: De Cosas Raras y Típicas**

FAMA INNECESARIA (parte 1)

Aquella tarde Flareon estaba malhumorada, pues era su turno de ir a la tienda, justo el día que tendría el segundo ensayo más extenso para el concurso de talento, con sus hermanas. Y todo eso sin mencionar que desde el lunes no le había dirigido la palabra a Quilava, o mejor dicho, hablar sin pelear. Para Flareon era completamente detestable que un grupo de chicas de repente hubiesen decidido que amaban a Quilava del mismo modo loco, enfermizo y obsesivo, en el cual amaban a sus ídolos pop, y no solo de la escuela, sino también chicas de la escuela privada, y chicas que vivían en otros lugares. Flareon se sentía, no solo fastidiada porque la estuviesen atacando esas estúpidas "Quilovers" como habían decidió llamarse; con estados de Pokebook que le decían a Quilava que se merecía algo mejor que ella, imágenes donde la representaban como una bestia acaparadora de Quilava, y comparaciones estúpidas tipo "Quilovers Vs Flareon, Quilovers, somos adorables, amamos el talento no descubierto, somos alegres, nos gusta que nos dediquen canciones, apoyamos a Quilava incondicionalmente; Flareon, controladora, odiosa, no tan bonita, se cree la gran cosa, y blablablabla …"

Y ahí no terminaba el asombroso poder de las fangirls de su novio. Algunas se hicieron pasar de pokemons normales y se hicieron amigas de Quilava en las redes, para mandarle mensajes llenos de corazones, solicitudes de matrimonio o noviazgo, e incluso por mensaje privado fotos de ellas mismas posando algo coquetas.

En realidad ese problema durante mucho tiempo paso desapercibido. Después de que el video de la audición para el Club de teatro de Quilava se hiciera viral, sí, aparecieron las famosas Quilovers, pero eran como una broma, una fanbase que desaparecía después de que el video pasara de moda. Pero dado que en la escuela, Quilava protagonizaría el Fantasma de la opera, una pequeña parte de esas chicas, quedaron latentes igual que una bacteria. Para cuando Quilava y Flareon por fin se volvieron pareja oficial, esto revivió un poco a la comunidad, pues les dio a una enemiga a quien odiar, pero también las más sensatas abandonaron esa comunidad, dándose cuenta de que al final Quilava solo era un pokemon común y corriente, lamentablemente dejando solo a las más dementes. Si bien odiaban a Flareon, era en secreto, y nada lejos de malas y forzadas imágenes para Pokebook. Pero desde que Frogadier creó una página para su banda "Ninjitzu", y publico fotos de los miembros, las Quilovers enloquecieron, y comenzaron a reclutar más, por fin volverían a escuchar cantar a su amado Quilava, y los ataques contra Flareon, y ahora contra la única hembra en la banda, Warly habían recomenzado, con más fuerza que nunca, tanto que hasta Frogadier borró la página de su banda por el momento. Pero la promesa de ver a Quilava y su nueva banda en el concurso de talentos, las tenía locas.

Flareon prefirió dejar de pensar en ello, era demasiado. Llego al supermercado, y con rapidez se desplazo por los pasillos, comprando todo lo que estaba en su lista. Sin duda era una pesadilla ir a comprar provisiones para 9 pokemons ella sola, pues al final, tendría demasiadas bolsas que cargar, y hasta seria un enorme problema el simple hecho de conseguir un taxi. Se suponía que Umbreon iría con ella, pero lamentablemente esta estaba haciendo horas extra de servicio comunitario, todo porque a Umbreon se le ocurrió quejarse en voz alta del viejo y aburrido profesor Relicanth, y este la escucho. Tampoco podría ir más tarde, pues ese mismo día, sus hermanas programaron 5 horas de ensayo para la audición del día siguiente, y el número para el concurso de talentos.

La tipo fuego estaba ya muy irritada, en la larga cola para pagar, la espera seria igualmente larga, y hasta era difícil empujar el carrito de supermercado por todo lo que este contenía, había un chico en la fila de al lado que la miraba de un modo que la ponía nerviosa, y el muk que iba delante de ella no olía muy bien. Y para mejorarlo todo.

\- Flareon – dijo una voz aguda y adorable que no escuchaba en algun tiempo.

\- Cyndaquil – dijo Flareon volteando hacia donde estaba el pequeñito.

A Flareon le agrada el hermanito de Quilava, pero si él estaba ahí, seguramente Quilava, o su mamá, no estarían muy lejos, y claro Flareon no estaba de humor.

\- ¿Qué haces tú sola con todas esas cosas? – pregunto Cyndaquil señalando la enorme pila de víveres que ella empujaba.

\- bueno, se necesitan muchos víveres en mi casa, tengo siete hermanas y un padre – explico ella tratando de ser paciente – y por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí solito? – pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

\- Vine con Quilava, pero lo perdí en la sección de frutas, me prometió que haríamos salsa picante casera para comer con papitas fritas, vinimos a comprar los ingredientes, pero ha estado actuando raro, hasta me cubrió la cara con su bufanda y me dijo que caminara rápido – relato el pequeño algo extrañado.

\- mejor ve a buscarlo, no debes andar por aquí solo – le dijo Flareon esperando a que se fuera.

\- podrías llamarlo a su celular, iba hacer que lo llamaran por los altoparlantes – pidió Cyndaquil.

Flareon no quería llamar a Quilava, pero no podía negarle su ayuda a un pokemon tan pequeño y desprotegido.

\- ¡Enano! Ahí estas, no me vuelvas a dejar así – de repente apareció Quilava algo agitado y alterado – vámonos, tenemos que salir de aquí – dijo empujando a su hermanito.

\- pero ¿y la salsa? – protesto Cyndaquil.

\- volveremos – dijo Quilava para darse cuenta de que ahí estaba Flareon – Flareon – dijo algo sin aliento, y Flareon seguía mirándolo extrañada por su actitud – mejor sal de aquí, no quiero más problemas – sugirió Quilava.

\- y se puede saber ¿por qué? – cuestiono Flareon algo irritada.

\- Un par de mis fanáticas están aquí, ya pusieron en las redes donde estoy, e intentaron fotografiar al enano, solo quiero proteger a mi hermanito y a mi novia, esas tipas están dementes – explico Quilava.

\- ¿intentaron fotografiar a Cyndaquil? Eso es correcto – renegó Flareon – pero no puedo irme, mira mis compras, y no tengo tiempo para volver a hacer la fila otra vez – se lamento Flareon.

\- y si, nos disfrazamos – propuso Cyndaquil.

\- Enano, esto no es una película, estamos hablando de chicas adolescentes muy trastornadas – dijo Quilava agitado.

\- Espera, no es mala idea – dijo Flareon.

Los pokemons de la fila lo vieron raro, pero Flareon se puso la bufanda de Quilava como pañuelo, y tomo de una parador gafas de sol en oferta, Cyndaquil se acomodo entre las compras de Flareon cubierto por un montón de productos, y Quilava tomo de la sección de ropa, una chaqueta y un sombrero femeninos, pues estaba desesperado, y era lo único que realmente podría ocultar que era él, cargo el bolso de Flareon como si fuera suyo.

\- Ah Flareon, por favor, no le digas a nadie que hice esto – rogó Quilava.

\- de acuerdo – respondió Flareon – pero como vez tengo muchas cosas, así que tendras que ayudarme a cargarlas – condiciono.

\- hecho – acepto Quilava.

\- yo también ayudare – dijo Cyndaquil desde su escondite – por cierto Flareon ¿Qué es esto? No veo la etiqueta completa, pero dice algo de higiene, femenino e intimo – pregunto el pequeño.

\- enano, ¿el envase es rosa? – pregunto Quilava.

\- sí – respondió Cyndaquil.

\- no lo toques, luego te explico – le sugiero Quilava avergonzado, ya sabía con que se había encontrado su hermanito.

\- Quilava, no tienes que avergonzarte por las cosas femeninas, mis hermanas, yo y seguro tu mamá usamos cosas como esas – dijo Flareon al ver a Quilava algo colorado.

\- cierto, también vi algo como eso en el baño, aunque mamá me dijo que no lo tocara – agrego Cyndaquil.

\- Enano, te queda mucho por aprender – se lamento Quilava.

\- también me alegra mucho que por fin se hablen sin pelear, de nuevo – agrego el pequeño.

Quilava y Flareon se miraron algo avergonzados, pero Quilava sonrio y Flareon le devolvió el gesto. Y las cosas de hecho parecieron mejorar, pues Delcatty y Girafarig pasaron por ahí buscando entre la multitud a Quilava, y no lo notaron. Quilava y Flareon vieron como se reunieron con un grupo de chicas fuera, y luego se dispersaron.

\- Me siento mal, esto se salió de control – dijo Quilava cuando ya estaban cerca de la registradora, mientras sacaban a Cyndaquil de entre las compras de Flareon, ante la mirada irritada de los adultos.

\- supongo que no es tu culpa, los dos no lo vimos venir – dijo Flareon – pero igual vas a tener que ayudarme a cargar todo esto.

Al final las cosas salieron bien, Flareon no tuvo que cargar sus compras, sola; las Quilovers no vieron a Quilava; la pareja por fin se reconcilio; y Cyndaquil comería salsa. Flareon llego a casa, siendo recibida por todas sus hermanas quienes le ayudaron a meter las compras. Y con un mejor ánimo y energía, Flareon estaba lista para el ensayo.

Ese año como siempre, para poder mostrar al máximo todos los talentos combinados de las hermanas Eevee, presentaban un número musical que combina actuación con baile, canto y otras cosas que pudieran agregarle. Pero era difícil encontrar algun musical que pudiera usar solo personajes femeninos, y que a todas les agradara. Y ese año, recurrieron al conocido musical "Chicago", a Umbreon le gusto porque al final era un historia llena de asesinatos; los números de Jazz le fascinaban a Glaceon; fue de las películas favoritas de Jolteon; tenía números donde eran necesarias múltiples voces femeninas, que era lo que Flareon buscaba; los musicales no eran planos y se combinaban con dialogo, lo que Espeon quería; con partes para el piano, para que Vaporeon pudiera tocar. Lo malo era que no todas las hermanas estuvieron de acuerdo, Sylveon creyó que no era un contenido adecuado para presentar en la secundaria; Leafeon creía que los escenario, que era de lo que ella solía encargarse, no eran llamativos; y claro que Espeon también tenía dudas por la cantidad de groserías que había, pero ella misma censuraría partes del guion.

Y tras tres horas de canto y baile, las hermanas estaban agotadas. Y eso a penas si tenían la mitad de su número para el concurso, eso sí, ya tenían completo el numero de muestra para la audición del día siguiente, que algunas de ellas sentían como mera formalidad, pues la maestra ya sabía que las presentaciones de las hermanas eran de calidad, y claro no decepcionaría. Y en medio del descanso era fácil ver que algunas estaban confiadas.

-… espera, después del segundo coro es cruce, atrás, adelante, cruce y pose ¿o como era? – dudaba Jolteon que aun se confundía un poco en el numero principal.

\- No, es atrás, cruce, lateral, adelante, cruce y pose – le aclaraba Vaporeon.

\- oigan, aun no he terminado de corregir los diálogos, y esta parte no me gusta, ayúdenme – pidio Espeon tomando el libreto aun en construcción.

\- A ver ¿qué dice? – pregunto Umbreon, pues estaba algo irritada con la excesiva censura que sus hermanas querían ponerle al número.

\- cuando Vaporeon cuenta su historia y dice "Yo conocí a Ezequiel, me dijo que era soltero, salimos, y nos casamos, entonces él iba a trabajar, volvía, yo le hacia la cena y le preparaba la bebida, y así todos los días, soltero, soltero me dijo, soltero mi trasero, él no solo tenía una esposa, tenía 6, uno de esos mormones, saben, entonces el vino a casa, le hice la cena, prepare su bebida, y así fue, oh, hay tipos que simplemente no pueden resistir el arsénico" – recito Espeon de manera plana.

\- Está perfecto para mí – opino Umbreon.

\- Umbreon, no podemos burlarnos de los mormones, ni poligamia, ni mencionar la bebida, ni lo del trasero – protesto Sylveon.

\- Por amor a Darkrai, ustedes son muy mojigatas – se quejo Umbreon.

\- Para que no se pelen propongo que no omitan la palabra bebida, pues no siempre tiene que ser alcohólica, y en vez de "mi trasero", que entre "mi cola", y en lugar de esos "mormones", podemos poner, uno de esos "Cultos raros", porque no se puede esconder la poligamia de ese dialogo – propuso Flareon para calmar los ánimos.

Pero mientras el centro de la atención de la mayoría de las hermanas era su presentación, Una de ellas, que no debía preocuparse de los diálogos, y que sabía perfectamente su parte, se daba el lujo de distraerse un poco en su celular, cuando de repente vio algo que el causo ternura, y no pudo evitar compartirlo.

\- oigan, ¿conocen al hermanito de Quilava? es la cosa más linda del mundo – anuncio Glaceon.

\- ¿Cyndaquil? – dudo Flareon algo tomada por sorpresa.

\- Déjame ver – se apresuro Jolteon.

\- pero si ya lo vieron el día del festival, es solo otra ratita – comento Umbreon.

\- sí, pero era un pequeño muy tierno – agrego Sylveon.

\- espera ¿Quilava publico una foto de su hermanito? – dudo Flareon, pues si habían pasado por tanto para evitar que lo fotografíen, que Quilava compartiera una foto de Cyndaquil era muy contradictorio.

\- No, la encontré en un pagina "Quilover" – confeso Glaceon.

Flareon entonces le quito el celular de la pata a su hermana. La pagina se llamaba "Quilover 4 EVER 3", y la foto era en el supermercado, subida solo hacia un par de horas, con el título "Amor de hermanos :3. Es tan KAWAIIIII! Quilava cuidando de su hermanito, ambos son preciosos, el pequeño esta tan hot como su hermano :B, ya vi como podría ser mi futuro hijo". En la foto Quilava parecía no notar que lo fotografiaban, pues le mostraba a ajíes a Cyndaquil, seguro eligiendo cual llevarían para hacer su salsa picante. Lo más seguro era que fue antes de que Quilava lo notara.

\- Sigues una Página Quilover – reclamo Flareon a su hermana de tipo hielo.

\- Es de hace tiempo, cuando me invitaron a darle "me gusta", esta página tan solo tenía 3 likes, y me dio pena, pensaba borrarla desde que comenzaron a hacer publicaciones sobre ti, pero lo olvide – se justifico Glaceon.

\- No peleen chicas, somos un equipo – trato de detenerlas Sylveon viendo la molestia de Flareon.

\- díselo a Glaceon – dijo Flareon molesta.

\- Normalmente esperaría que se arranquen el pelo, pero mañana es la audición, así que no pueden pelear – dijo Umbreon.

\- Y Flareon, yo no quiero pelear contigo, entiendo que esas publicaciones te molesten, pero ¿es acaso tan importante? – trato de persuadirla Glaceon.

Flareon quería responder, pero no pudo, y hasta se mordió la lengua, ella misma estaba punto de gritar frente a sus hermanas algo acerca de lo que sentía, pero se sentía tan histérica, fuera de control, avergonzada, y confundida, que prefirió contenerse.

Era obvio que se estaba conteniendo, y le estaba costando, Flareon ya podía ver la cara de desconcierto y preocupación de sus hermanas, pero en lugar de eso, en las caras de sus hermanas se dibujaron ligeras sonrisas.

Entonces Jolteon suspiro.

\- Hermanita, creo que te delataste sin querer – dijo Jolteon juguetona, sacando un espejo decorativo de la pared y entregándoselo.

Flareon mantuvo quieta su expresión, y al verse a sí misma, sintió aun más vergüenza. Estaba sonrojada, y no entendía que sucedía.

\- awww, estas celosa por el asunto de las fanáticas de Quilava, no hay de que avergonzarse – dijo Espeon.

\- cierto, de todos modos es tuyo, y solo tuyo – agrego Jolteon saltando hacia su hermana.

\- es verdad, Quilava te adora, que digamos no tienes un temperamento muy fácil, pero aun así te quiere – aseguro Vaporeon.

\- es cierto – dijo Leafeon.

Flareon ahora estaba más avergonzada.

\- ya déjenla en paz, no es nuestro problema – dijo Umbreon – además, ya termino el descanso señoritas, y juro que morderé a la siguiente que me pise la cola – amenazo Umbreon.

Flareon entonces se sintió aliviada. Quizá ella era la que tenía el peor genio de todas, pero a suerte Umbreon era la oveja negra de la familia, y de vez en cuando se ponía de su parte.

Después de un par de horas de baile, canto, esfuerzo, y algunas mordidas. Espeon ordeno deliveri para la cena, ya era tarde para cocinar algo, sin mencionar que todas estaban muy cansadas, y debían estar perfectas para la audición del día siguiente.

Flareon compartía habitación con Jolteon, Vaporeon y Speon. Y se fue a la cama temprano, demasiadas cosas sobre las cuales quería reflexionar en paz. Aunque también algo de desconcierto, ya era tarde y su papá aun no había vuelto a casa, había avisado que volvería algo tarde, pero Flareon también comenzaba a preocuparse. Estaba en la habitación vacía, con luz apagada, sentada en su cama, mirando hacia la ventana que estaba en la pared opuesta.

\- Así que soy celosa – dijo para sí misma.

Flareon desde que era pequeña, nunca tuvo las aspiraciones de las niñas promedio, y de hecho siempre tuvo la misma opinión sobre el romance. Solo un recurso para embellecer una historia, y una motivación para un personaje, un cliché casi obligatorio en toda trama. Siempre tuvo cosas más importantes de que ocuparse, y después de algun tiempo desarrollo cierta aberración a lo que tradicionalmente significaba una chica enamorada. Desde los gestos de cursilería, hasta las demostraciones de afecto públicas, y esas cosas, le resultaban poco agradables, pero sobre todo, el concepto de pertenecía y celos era algo que solía detestar, no podía entender como habían pokemons que sufrían por esas cosas. Hasta que le toco experimentarlas.

No esperaba que Quilava llegara a gustarle, y una de las cosas que sentía que Quilava le ofrecía era esa libertad de poder saltarse todo lo que ella odiaba de las relaciones. Para esa fecha, ella no recordaba hacia cuanto estaban saliendo, ni siquiera sabía la fecha de su aniversario, nunca camino tomada de la patita de Quilava, y tampoco pelearon por que película ir a ver. Incluso hubo veces que sintió a Quilava más como un amigo que como un novio, pero eso le agradaba. Pero poco después comenzaron las peleas, primero Quilava se puso celoso de que a Flareon le importara más el teatro que él, para que al cavo de un tiempo, Quilava se pusiera celoso de la nada, y luego a Flareon le dieron celos acerca de que a Quilava no le importara tener que actuar con Glaceon escenas románticas, y ahora ella estaba celosa por esas estúpidas Quilovers. Y no debería sentirlo, sus hermanas tenían razón, Quilava era solo de ella, a pesar de que ella misma supiese que en realidad no era una ídolo soñado, y estaba muy lejos de ser el chico ideal, pero a ella no le importaba.

Al final el "Quilava" cantante y actor, había sido creado por ella y por la profesora Masquerain, tomaron a un chico con potencial sin explotar, y le perfeccionaron. Si las Quilovers odiaban a Flareon por ser fría y poco cariñosa con Quilava, sin duda seria un duro golpe para ellas saber que Quilava odiaba el romance, odiaba las cursilerías, y odiaba un 99.9% de las bandas pop de chicos, que esas chicas escuchaban. Pero el haberlo aceptado no evitaba que Flareon se sintiera estúpida por tener celos, y seguir celosa.

Entonces el PokeApp sonó. Flareon tomo su celular, y lo vio, era Quilava "Rómpete una pata mañana" le estaba deseando suerte en la audición. "ni yo ni mis hermanas lo necesitamos, pero gracias, igual tu" le respondió. "No te confíes, Ninjitzu es genial" Respondió Quilava. Flareon suspiro, si Quilava no fuera a convertirse en cantante de una banda, posiblemente las Quilovers hubieran muerto "Sabes, si dejaras la banda, esta locura de tus fans acabaría" le escribió. "lo siento, pero cuentan conmigo, y la banda me está gustando, se lo prometí a Frogadier" respondió. "pero créeme que también odio esto, solo espero que el enano no lo pague, lograron fotografiarnos" agrego "Lo vi, es horrible, y parece que no saben nada de genética". "Lol, Pero descuida, después del concurso de talentos, esto acabará, sé que hacer ;)" aseguro Quilava.

"Sería más fácil si no entraras al concurso" respondió Flareon "Flareon, te quiero, eres mi novia, pero no esperes que permita que tú y tus hermanas se lleven el premio". Flareon sonrió un poco "ya veremos, buenas noches, me voy a dormir" le escribió, jugó un poco con las patas vacilando, esa despedida era demasiado fría "yo también te quiero" envió, y algo avergonzada tras esto sintió la necesidad de agregar "Pero eso no evitara que limpie el suelo contigo". Por fin Flareon sentía que había terminado la conversación de modo adecuado. "Descansa Flareon, y créeme que mi banda dará pelea, pero descuida, igual soy tuyo". No era común que esos dos por mensaje se dijeran que se querían, pero se sentía bien. Así que Flareon se acurruco con pensamientos más cálidos y agradables, no tardo en quedarse dormida.

Al día siguiente Flareon por haber sido la primera en dormir, fue la primera en despertar. Bajo las escaleras para encontrar algo preocupante. Un Umbreon variocolor con mal aspecto, durmiendo en el sofá. Flareon se la acerco con cuidado.

\- Papá, papá ¿estás bien? – llamó acercándose.

El Umbreon movió las orejas, y abrió los ojos, parpadeo un par de veces antes de poder responder.

\- Flareon hola, sí estoy bien, llegue del trabajo tan cansado que termine durmiendo en el sofá – se explico aquel Umbreon de anillos azules llamado Lord.

\- Papá, deberías cuidarte mejor – le dijo Flareon.

\- descuida, es solo esta temporada, al siguiente mes el trabajo estará menos matador, cuando por fin logramos lanzar esta campaña – dijo Lord tratando de tranquilizar a su hija.

\- ¿en serio la publicidad es tan demandante? – cuestiono Flareon.

\- Bueno, paga mejor que la producción de obras de teatro – respondió Lord estirándose, haciendo crujir un poco su espalda.

Esa frase le resulto muy desagradable a Flareon.

\- Antes estabas más tiempo en casa, y te veías más feliz como productor – comento Flareon.

\- sí, pero no es tan malo, y por cierto, yo sé que ustedes son suficientemente talentosas como para vivir del teatro, pero hasta entonces estaré bien – dijo Lord tratado de sonreír.

Lord entonces fue hacia su recamara. Flareon fue hacia la cocina, tenía mucho que hacer, o mejor dicho muchos desayunos que hacer, y más valía que se diera prisa, la audición era tan solo en un par de horas, y a suerte, les tocaba ser las primeras... (Esta historia continuara).

**NOTA: Como siempre se les agradece el darse un tiempo para leer mi historia, y por comentar :3 …. Ahora a lo interesante.**

**Bueno, Creo que todos ya saben que este fic, que si bien es un "Slice of life" (creo que era así), y podría extenderse hasta la graduación de secundaria, pero no quiero extenderlo más de lo debido, a grandes rasgos ya tengo planeado todo… Pero no se preocupen, falta un tiempo, eso sí, esta historia este es un reto para mí misma, y para hacerlo interesante, después del arco del concurso de talentos, dejare que 3 de ustedes tomen el control. **

**Sip, así como lo leyeron, 3 usuarios, podrán tener el control de Pokesecundaria por algunos capítulos. Pero obviamente no le daré el mando a cualquiera, y yo seré quien lo redacte, pero podrán hacer lo que quieran, capítulos dedicados al tema que quieran, a sus parejas favoritas, unir nuevas parejas, agregar personajes, acelerar algunos procesos, hasta podría dejar que destruyan algunas parejas, y que usen a algunos legendarios.**

**Para decidir quiénes serán los tres usuarios, en comentarios manden alguna idea de lo que harían, en palabras simples por favor. Iré eligiendo los mejores, desde este viernes hasta el viernes 24, pueden mandar más de una idea, y no necesariamente debe ser pronto, pero por favor respeten la fecha límite. Al final anunciare mi decisión, esto es todo. Nos leemos luego**


	65. Fama Innecesaria (parte 2)

**NOTA: Hola a todos! Gracias por darse un tiempo como siempre, para leer esta historia. Solo un aviso previo, esta parte, por obvias razones tiene contenido musical, hubiera querido poner música en español, pero es difícil encontrar musicales famosos bien traducidos, y por otra parte, supongo que me inspire en música en ingles, sugiero escuchar la música. Ahora disfruten.**

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 4: De Cosas Raras y Típicas**

FAMA INNECESARIA (parte 2)

Las 8 hermanas Eevee se hicieron notar a penas pusieron una pata en la escuela. Era curioso, durante los días de escuela, no solían andar todas juntas, cada una se juntaba con otros pokemons, aunque a veces andaban juntas en grupos de dos o tres hermanas, pero nunca causaban demasiado impacto, pues no eran muy diferentes a un grupo de chicas lindas más, pero si las 8 se reunían era imposible no verlas. De hecho esta posición, a veces les impedía a ellas mismas tener algo de individualidad. Leafeon era un poco tímida y algo callada, pero aun así todos sabían su nombre; Umbreon era problemática, y aunque en realidad no fuera una mala chica, mordía a sus amigos, hermanas y solía tener desprecio por todo lo lindo, pero habían quienes aun la creían un encanto. Pero aun así, caminaban orgullosas y calmadas listas para la audición aquel sábado en la mañana.

En la puerta del teatro de la escuela, ya unos pocos pokemons esperaban pacientemente a que comenzaran las audiciones. Cada acto tenía un máximo de 4 minutos, en los cuales la maestra Masquerain y la maestra Jinx, juzgaban si el acto merecía presentarse en la gran gala de la escuela, y ambas maestras estaban en la potestad de cortar el tiempo si consideraban que ya habían visto suficiente, esto con el objetivo de hacer que las casi 90 audiciones no se alargaran todo el día. La maestra Jinx, enseñaba música tanto en la primaria, como en la secundaria, por lo cual no era una jueza del concurso en sí, pero siempre apoyaba con las pre-audiciones a la maestra Masquerain.

Las hermanas caminaron hacia la entrada del teatro confiadas, todas y cada una de ellas seguras de poder hacerlo bien, habían ensayado por semanas, sin mencionar que a Glaceon y a Jolteon siempre las entusiasmaba el modo en el cual las miraban cuando llegaban todas juntas. Por su parte Flareon estaba tranquila, quería dar su audición bien, y luego ir a casa, y relajarse en la tarde mirando películas en su laptop, esa semana y la siguiente por asuntos del concurso de talentos habían cancelado las funciones del Fantasma de la opera, así que podía darse el lujo de hacer esos planes, antes de que sus hermanas enloquecieran para los últimos ensayos antes del concurso.

Entonces mientras más y más pokemons se reunían antes de la audición que comenzaría en cualquier momento, apareció un grupo bastante particular. Las Quilovers, ahora no solo eran las chicas de la escuela, sino también habían chicas de la escuela privada, algunas de ellas con pancartas y letreros, una de ellas estaba a en vestido de novia, otra tenía escrito con delineador de ojos "Te amo Quilava" sobre la frente. Flareon al verlas escondió la cara, no quería problemas, seguro al ver que su amado Quilava no había llegado, pasarían a atacarla como siempre.

Leafeon entonces dio un paso al frente e intento cubrir a Flareon para que no fuera vista. Umbreon también se acerco a su hermana, pero mostrando indiferencia saco su celular y se puso a escribir, y a revisar algo.

\- Gracias Leafeon – agradeció Flareon agachándose para esconderse de las dementes fanáticas de su novio.

Leafeon solo sonrió, y luego desvió la mirada para disimular, claro que eso no engañaría a las Quilovers lo suficiente, pero Umbreon ya tenía un plan.

\- ven conmigo – escucho Flareon, una voz familiar salida de la nada. Volteo para tododos los lados buscando quien le hablara, pero no había nadie.

\- oye vámonos antes de que las Quilocas te vean – decía la voz de Zoroark – y no te asustes, pero "toma mi pata si quieres vivir" – dijo Zoroark tomando de la pata a Flareon.

Entonces Flareon pudo ver a Zoroark, se había hecho invisible por obra y gracia de una ilusión, y cuando comenzó a arrastrarla en frente de las Quilover sin que ellas la vieran, se dio cuenta de que también la hizo invisible a ella. Flareon avanzo sin decir nada para tampoco ser oida hasta que Zoroark la llevo hasta detrás de un muro de arbustos que rodeaba la entrada principal al teatro.

\- Gracias Zoroark – dijo Flareon aliviada de estar lejos de la fuente de su estrés de las últimas semanas.

\- de nada, por cierto, agradece a Umbreon, ella me obligo a hacer esto – dijo Zoroark –aunque lo hubiera hecho gratis, ni tu novio se merece a esas Quilocas – comento Zoroark que desde hacia tiempo tenía una relación "tensa", parecida a la enemistad, con Quilava.

\- por cierto ¿viniste solo para ayudarme porque Umbreon te lo dijo? – cuestiono Flareon recordando el tiempo en el cual era acosada ligeramente por el siniestro.

\- No te preocupes, ahora mis ojos están puestos en esa linda Lopunny del club de periodismo, que llego este semestre, no sé es adorable, pero algo irritable, algo coqueta, pero parece desadaptada, mi tipo de chica – confeso Zoroark.

\- siempre te gustan las que parecen tener un problema, ya sé que te gustaba porque mi carácter es difícil, y soy controladora – dijo Flareon.

\- síp, y por cierto, estoy aquí por la audición, canto y actuó, pero ahora quiero que vean el mejor de mis talentos – presumió Zoroark – no por nada me dicen "Zoroark, el maestro de las iluciones".

\- ¿presentaras ilusionismo? – pregunto Flareon.

\- así es, iba a chantajear a Umbreon con las fotos que tengo de ella vestida de una adorable maid, para que sea mi asistente, pero ya se había inscrito – contó Zoroark con cierta decepción, no esperaba ser tan obvio.

\- buena suerte – le deseo Flareon.

\- Haré todo lo posible para quitarles el trofeo a ti y a tus hermanas, a la banda de Quilava, y para dejar llorando a esas Quilocas – dijo Zoroark.

\- lo ultimo si me agrada – comento Flareon – pero Quilava afirma tener un plan, esperemos que esto acabe, no las tolero – renegó un poco.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de quelas puertas del teatro se abrieran. Entonces ahí apareció la maestra Jinx con un megáfono.

\- Atención chicos, las audiciones comenzaran en un minuto, los que vinieron a verlas, sírvanse a pasar a dentro, pero tengan respeto, y no griten, los demás venga conmigo – informo y se dirigió hacia la parte de atrás.

Ahí, en la puerta secundaria termino de dar todas las indicaciones.

\- todas las audiciones de cantantes solistas serán a capela, los bailarines tengan su música lista, se los irá llamando en orden de acuerdo al número de inscripción, creo que ya saben que hay un límite de 4 minutos máximos, y recuerden que tenían que traer sus propios elementos en caso de necesitarlos, y avisen a los que posiblemente lleguen tarde, que si ya fueron llamados y no estaban pueden presentarse, pero al final – dijo la maestra Jinx. Detrás de la maestra apareció entonces Seadra con algunos papeles – Seadra estará a cargo de la entrada y de anunciar los números, respétenla – dijo la maestra, le entrego el megáfono a Seadra y se retiro al interior.

\- A ver – dijo tranquila antes de hablar por el megáfono – Primera audición, Hermanas Eevee ¿necesitan preparar algo? – pregunto por el megáfono.

Se escucharon algunos aplausos de algunos pokemons. Y en respuesta Sylveon se acerco tranquila.

\- solo necesitamos un minuto para instalar el teclado que trajimos, y acomodar unas sillas – explico tranquila.

\- bien, pasen de una vez – le respondió Seadra, y luego tomo el megáfono – segunda audición, Mismagius Shadow, prepárese – indico mientras dejaba pasar a las hermanas Eevee, incluyendo a Flareon que sin las Quilovers rondando por ahí, podía caminar ya libremente.

Las hermanas Eevee no tardaron más de unos segundos en poner todo en orden. Pusieron a un lado un teclado, para que Vaporeon y Sylveon pudiera tocar. Acomodaron 5 sillas para el número musical, y solo un micrófono en la parte del frente.

\- ¿ya están listas? – pregunto a maestra Masquerain.

\- Sí maestra – respondió Espeon a la maestra.

Flareon se fue a su posición para comenzar el acto sentada en una de las sillas, junto con Umbreon, Jolteon, Leafeon y Glaceon. Todas sentadas con la cabeza baja, Vaporeon en la misma posición pero de pie junto al teclado. Espeon se quedo al frente, y Sylveon estaba echada también con la cabeza baja frente a sus hermanas que estaban en las sillas.

Las Quilovers parecían enojadas, a suerte el público que interesaba eran las maestras, pero a suerte no hicieron ruido.

\- Damas y caballeros, ahora con ustedes las bailarinas y cantantes más grandiosas de la secundaria, vean a estas 8 hermanas moverse como una, ahora en un tributo al musical Chicago, la canción "All that Jazz" – y comenzó la introducción en piano en un ritmo aun tranquilo – con ustedes, Las Hermanas Eevee – presento Espeon.

Vaporeon continúo tocando, en lo que Espeon tomaba su lugar al lado Sylveon. Y las que estaban sentadas se paraban. Y Glaceon comenzó a cantar.

\- Come on, babe Why don't we paint the town? – Espero unos segundos - And all that jazz.

\- I'm gonna rouge my knees, And roll my stockings down, And all that jazz – canto Flareon. Al terminar su parte, ayudaron a levantarse del suelo a Sylveon y Espeon, y bien sincronizadas todas dieron vueltas y terminaron rodeando a Vaporeon quien canto.

\- Start the car, I know a whoopee spot, Where the gin is cold, But the piano's hot! – entonces cambio su lugar en el piano con Sylveon, en medio de una sucesión de notas rápidas, y siguió cantando - It's just a noisy hall, Where there's a nightly brawl, And all that jazz.

Y todas en perfecta armonía de voces corearon "And all that jazz", interpretaron un complicado baile, con un giro al final y canataron "And all that jazz". Entonces comenzó el número principal de baile, durante el cual Vaporeon volvió y tocaba un dueto de piano que complementaba el ruido de los instrumentos ausentes. Mientras que las demás, dejaban al público impactado, habían incluido, números acrobáticos en lugar de movimientos sugerentes, y esto llego a ser más impresionante.

\- Slick your hair, and wear you buckle shoes, And all that jazz – canto Leafeon, con su voz suave y dulce.

\- I hear that Father Dip, Is gonna blow the blues, And all that jazz –canto Umbreon, cuya voz era más gruesa causando un contraste impresionante.

\- Hold on, hon', We're gonna bunny hug, I bought some aspirin, Down at United Drug – canto Sylveon, dejándole el teclado a Vaporeon.

Inmediatamente Jolteon canto haciendo un salto acrobático al frente.

-, In case you shake apart, And wanna brand new start, To do that –Y todas juntas corearon con ella de nuevo en perfecta armonía - JAZZ!

Y de nuevo comenzó un número de baile complicado, donde incluso cargaron a Sylveon para dar la ilusión de caminar en el aire. Y luego llego la parte de Espeon.

\- Find a flask, We're playing fast and loose, And all that jazz – canto mientras sus hermanas alrededor hacían un baile más fluido - Right up here, Is where I store the juice, And all that jazz..

Y mientras, la profesora Masquerian se paró.

\- ¡Alto! – pidió.

Todas las hermanas se miraron entre ellas, algo nerviosas, normalmente nunca interrumpían un acto suyo.

\- fue perfecto, no necesitamos ver más para saber que ustedes deben estar en el concurso de talentos – agrego la maestra Jinx sonriendo.

\- Es cierto chicas, solo cuidado si ese día van a tratar de tocar y bailar al mismo tiempo, puede llegar a ser demasiado, y Leafeon tu nota y tu entonación son perfectas, pero te falta volumen, tu voz es la más baja, y eso que la de Sylveon es más dulce – sugirió la maestra Masquerain – ya quiero ver su acto – agrego al final.

Entonces todas se pusieron a festejar. Se escucharon por atrás algunos aplausos, sin embargo también abucheos discretos de parte de algunas Quilovers que querían atacar a Flareon, y no estaban ahí para ver actos que no fueran de Quilava.

Esto le bajo el animo a Flareon. Las hermanas desmontaron todo rápido, y se fueron del escenario, dejándolo libre para que Mismagius cantara, claro que la expresión de ella no parecía entusiasmada.

\- lo hicieron excelente – les comento Mismagius mientras las hermanas avanzaban, pero su expresión no cambiaba.

\- Buena suerte, seguro lo harás bien – le deseo Umbreon mientras se iba.

Pero Flareon vio que Mismagius no estaba para nada entusiasmada, y eso que hasta donde sabía ella adoraba cantar.

\- ¿sucede algo Mismagius? – pregunto Flareon algo desconcertada.

\- nada, descuida, solo que tú y tus hermanas pusieron la vara muy alto, y solo cantar, parece poco – dijo ella – pero descuida, me las arreglare – dijo la tipo fantasma más animada.

Flareon salió, se sintió rara tras esto. Realmente, su acto casi fue perfecto, y sin duda era muy complicado, superarlo sería difícil, y realmente, para los demás, sin duda era demasiado tener que competir contra eso, pero claro, no podían comprometer el nombre de las hermanas Eevee. De algun modo esto causaba culpa en Flareon, ella odiaba la fama de su novio, pero hacia lo imposible para defenderla suya. Y ver a Leafeon caminando frente a ella algo avergonzada de haber sido la que más fallas tuvo, no ayudo. Leafeon era la más reservada de entre todas ellas, y aunque cantaba, bailaba y actuaba como todas las hermanas Eevee, su verdadero talento era el dibujo y la pintura, y eso pasaba a tercer plano siempre, alguna vez ella planteo dejar el club de teatro para enfocarse en su arte, pero al final no lo hizo, para no desunir a las "8 hermanas Eevee". Y Eso no estaba bien.

Flareon podía escuchar aun desde afuera la voz de Mismagius sacando notas muy agudas en una canción sin letra de tono melancólico y oscuro. Quizá no era de su agrado al 100%, pero realmente había algo mágico en ese sonido, y Flareon quiso concentrarse en esa voz distante antes que en la realidad. Y se sentó cerca de los arbustos fuera de la vista de los demás

\- Bravo – de repente le dijo alguien sacándola del trance, nadie sino Quilava, o al menos eso suponía Flareon, pues quien estaba frente a ella usaba una peluca barata, una chaqueta de cuello alto, una bufanda que le era familiar, y un par de lentes oscuros.

\- ¿Quilava? – dudo Flareon al verlo así.

\- sí soy yo, tuvo que disfrazarme para que mis dementes admiradoras no me reconozcan – respondió Quilava – no dejaré que sigan acosándome, de todos modos ya dije que te pertenesco – dijo Quilava algo juguetón solo para disimular el significado de sus palabras

A Flareon le pareció tierno, y estaba algo conmovida, pero claro, no es que fuera a besarlo ahí, pero le sonrió.

\- ¿qué haces tan temprano aquí? – pregunto Flareon.

\- Frogadier nos dijo que llegáramos temprano para ayudar a armar la batería de Marowack, pero Marowack está demorando con la batería así que Frogadier se desapareció con Kirlia, sospechosamente, y Warly está intentado disculparse con Seadra por no sé qué – explico el disfrazado Quilava.

\- vaya, parece que tu banda en realidad no es tan unida – dijo Flareon con algo de pena.

\- quizá, Frogadier prácticamente me chantajeo para entrar a su banda, Warly es distante, y Marowack quizá nos odie, pero de algun modo logramos que funcionara – admito Quilava.

\- ¿pudiste ver nuestro acto? – pregunto Flareon.

\- sí, de verdad que son buenas, pero aunque quizá quedemos por debajo de ustedes en esta ocasión, ya veremos en el concurso de talentos – reto Quilava – eso sin mencionar que posiblemente hoy esas dementes dejen de seguirme – dijo contento.

\- ¿qué planeas? – pregunto Flareon interesada, realmente quería saber la causa.

\- la mayor parte de esas chicas son fanáticas de esas bandas de chicos, y de esas cantantes pop, o esos cantantes de baladas románticas y empalagosamente cursis, ninguna parece escuchar la música que Frogadier quiere tocar, y la que escogimos para la audición es una canción sobre un padre que interroga a su hija por el asesinato del esposo de esta, no creo que ellas quieran verme cantando algo así – conto Quilava muy contento.

\- puede funcionar, gran idea, eso sería lo mejor – celebro Flareon entusiasmándose de a poco.

\- lo sé, será genial poder volver a caminar en público sin este estúpido disfraz – dijo feliz – y quizá podrías ponerte el "horrible lindo vestido" para variar – insinuó Quilava haciendo que Flareon recordara la noche del baile de bienvenida. Le dio vergüenza tan solo de recordar aquello, y a la vez algo de risa al recordar que Croconaw les grito que se besaran, entre otras cosas, pero sobre todo ternura.

Quilava vio que al parecer Flareon se había enternecido con el recuerdo. Él se sintió raro, esperaba que Flareon protestara y le dijera que no se volvería a poner ese vestido o algo así, pero a la vez se sintió a gusto habiendo hecho que ella recordara algo bonito sobre ambos. La última semana habían estado peleados, y de cierto modo, a pesar de haberse visto y arreglado sus problemas aun sentía que ella estaba un poco lejos, pero no iba a besarla en ese momento, con un momento de pokemons esperando a tan solo unos metros de distancia, no se atrevería porque era algo tan cursi y desagradable, pero por alguna razón, quería acercarse a ella. Y termino tomándola de la pata, al menos eso era discreto. Y qué bueno que lo fue, pues las cámaras no estaban muy lejos.

Entonces ahí se aproximo Monferno, que iba extrañamente acompañado de Rotom que sostenía una cámara que tenía anexada un par de micrófonos, y Lola. Eso desconcertó a la pareja.

\- Quilava, mi Bro, mi amigo – comenzó Monferno - ¿Por qué te vestiste así? – pregunto.

\- Monferno ¿qué rayos haces? – pregunto Quilava algo irritado soltando la pata de Flareon.

\- Pos veras, los profes son unos aburridos y no me dejaran presentar el concurso de talentos, ni aunque mi carisma valga oro, pero los del periódico escolar necesitaban a un presentador que acompañara a nuestra amiga Lola aquí presente en la narración para la versión para Poke-tube – dijo señalando a la chica incomoda – y recurrieron a mi carisma, por obra y gracia de la recomendación de mi gran amigo Rotom – relato Monferno.

\- de acuerdo, y ¿qué quieren? – pregunto Flareon.

\- lo que Monferno intenta decir es que queremos entrevistarlos, que nos den un panorama honesto sobre algunos eventos relacionados al concurso de talentos – explico Lola.

\- Y no se preocupen, no como tortolitos, sino individual, como cantante y actiz, shia saben, no al morbo – agrego Monferno.

\- claro – acepto Flareon aun algo incomoda.

\- está bien, pero no con el disfraz, no quiero que reconozcan el disfraz después – dijo Quilava quitándose su raro atuendo.

\- Perrrrrfecto – dijo Rotom entusiasmado – primero a Flareon.

Flareon se paró a un lado y fue enfocada por Rotom y ahí Lola y Monferno se pararon a sus costados.

\- Hello publico – saludo Monferno con buen ánimo.

\- estamos aquí con Flareon una de las famosas 8 hermanas Eevee, las cuales como ya vieron, hicieron una extraordinaria presentación musical, dinos ¿tienes confianza en ganar el concurso? – pregunto Lola animada, pero con cierta formalidad.

\- pues yo y mis hermanas nos esforzamos siempre al máximo, por eso supongo que tenemos algo de confianza, pero nunca se sabe, aun así puedo asegurar por todas que seremos difíciles de vencer – aseguro ella algo más confiada.

\- wow, buena declaración, oshe Flareon, serias tan amable de adelantarnos un poquitín de lo que será su acto para el concurso – insinuó Monferno.

\- Lo único que puedo decir es que seguiremos con el tema de "Chicago", y que será increíble – dijo Flareon.

\- muchas Gracias Flareon – agradeció Lola con una sonrisa radiante.

\- Sha lo escucharon, parece que este año la competencia será feroz – dijo Monferno fingiendo seriedad, pero con una mueca exagerada.

-Y corte – grito Rotom – ahora Quilava.

Quilava cambio de lugar con Flareon.

\- Y ahora nos encontramos con Quilava, uno de los favoritos para ganar este año, junto a su banda Ninjitzu, Quilava háblanos un poco acerca de tu banda – pido Lola.

\- Ah bueno – dudo un poco – no diría que es mi banda, yo solo soy el cantante, los demás aportan mucho más talento que yo, quizá es más la banda de Frogadier, es un poco loco, pero creo que lo que hacemos es genial – confeso Quilava.

\- Ahora Quilava, dinos- Monferno seguía con su falsa seriedad – ¿ustedes ROCKEAN O tocan algo más relax? – pregunto Monferno exageradamente.

\- Definitivamente se nos da más por el rock – respondió Quilava.

\- Más les vale que explote mi cerebro, Oh Yeah – condiciono Monferno.

\- y para terminar ¿escucharemos canciones originales? – pregunto Lola.

\- por ahora no, sé que Frogadier está componiendo, pero para el concurso solo covers – respondió Quilava.

\- Y corte – Grito de nuevo Rotom – eso es todo, grrrrandioso – volvió a entusiasmarse – muchas gracias a los dos, podrán ver la versión completa de este video para el domingo en la noche – anuncio Rotom.

\- de verdad gracias, nos vemos luego – agradeció Lola.

\- y ahora los dejamos solos tortolitos – dijo Monferno dándole golpecitos a Quilava con el codo.

Para cuando la prensa se fue, ambos ya se sentían bastante incómodos como para actuar como tortolitos. Frogadier regreso junto con Kirlia, y Marowack también apareció en un taxi con su batería. Así que Quilava fue a ayudarles a montar el armatoste dentro del teatro. Flareon por su parte, tomo el disfraz de Quilava, no quería perderse las caras de las Quilovers cuando se dieran cuenta de que Ninjitzu, era una banda de rock nada romántica. Una vez con el disfraz entro al teatro y se sentó en una esquina, ya iban en el acto número 31, y Ninjitzu era el 34.

Para sorpresa de Flareon, el acto 31, era el de Zoroark. El cual entro al escenario con una actitud confiada y algo engreída, saco de su bolsillo la navaja que siempre llevaba con él y se puso a jugar con ella, al lazarla en el aire y atraparla por el mango, en una de esas, todos vieron que la navaja se le clavo en la pata, todos gritaron. Pero Zoroark sonrió confiado, en ese momento apareció en escena Absol, con un pañuelo blanco envolvió la herida de Zoroark.

\- nunca confíen en lo que ven – dijo Zoroark en alto.

Entonces jalo del pañuelo y su pata estaba intacta. Todos aplaudieron algo asustados. Entonces Zoroark al notar que Lola estaba con Rotom filmando su acto, tomo el pañuelo ensangrentado, lo doblo y lo convirtió en una rosa la cual le entrego a la chica. Lola acepto el obsequio algo aterrada. Para su siguiente acto Zoroark ayudo a Absol a entrar en un saco, y comenzó a llenar de espadas el saco, y ese se mancho de sangre, pero cuando Zoroark retiro las espadas, y abrió el saco, Absol estaba intacta. Sin duda Zoroark no era un ilusionista común, y eso gusto, sin duda vería un mejor acto que ese, en el día del concurso. Los otros 2 actos no fueron la gran cosa, pero la batería ya estaba armada, las guitarras conectadas y el micrófono listo para el debut de Ninjitzu.

Flareon observaba desde el público, ansiosa de ver a las Quilovers decepcionadas. Le pareció curioso que Warly llevara una guitarra electro-acústica en lugar de una bajo, eso sí, Frogadier llevaba una guitarra eléctrica. Cuando Quilava salió a escena, las Quilovers enloquecieron, gritaban y fue necesario que la maestra Masquerain las amenazara con eliminar a Quilava de la competencia para que se calmen.

\- Hola, somos Ninjitsu, y hoy vamos a tocar el cover del corver de la canción "Where did you sleep last night" – presento Quilava serio.

La canción comenzó con unos lentos arpegios en la guitarra de Warly, y las Quilovers gritaron. Para Flareon las cosas no iban bien. Luego comenzó un rasgado más fuerte de tono melancólico, el cual fue acompañado por tenues notas tocadas por Frogadier de forma suave.

\- My girl, mi girl, don't lie to me, tell me where did you sleep last night? – comenzó a cantar Quilava. Pero la voz de Quilava a era limpia, no era rasposa, y las Quilovers que no conocían la canción, y no sabían la letra, y aun peor por el idioma, solo entendieron lo de "my girl", mi chica. El plan no estaba saliendo bien.

\- In the pines, in the pines, Where the sun don't ever shine, I would shiver the whole night through – Quilava continuo cantando de modo algo indiferente – My girl, my girl, where will you go, I'm going where the cold wind blows – para entonces la melodía era más compleja con Marowack habiendose unido - In the pines, in the pines, Where the sun don't ever shine, I would shiver the whole night through.

Flareon no toleraba ver como Quilava seguía cantando y las Quilovers enoquecian en silencio,sin tener idea de lo que ocurría.

\- Her husband, was a hard working man, Just about a mile from here… His head was found in a driving Wheel, But his body never was found – Quilava canto esa parte con agresividad esperando que las Quilover comenzaran a decepcionarse, pero no, pero no tenía más opción, debía terminar la canción – My girl, my girl, don't lie to me, Tell me where did you sleep last night.

In the pines, in the pines, Where the sun don't ever shine, I would shiver the whole night through.

Quilava busco con la mirada a Flareon durante el intermedio musical, y la vio irse.

\- My girl, my girl, where will you go, I'm going where the cold wind blows – canto con pesar, lo que mejoro la entonación, no le gustaba la idea de ver a Flareon alejarse – In the pines, in the pines, Where the sun don't ever shine, I would shiver the whole night through – y ahí venia otro intermedio musical menos duradero y más fuerte

Pero aquello fue lo último que Flareon escucho mientras se iba del teatro. Y antes de que Quilava se pusiera a cantar la parte fuerte de la canción, la Maestra Jinx se paro y detuvo a la banda, para anunciarles que lo habían logrado. Flareon escucho desde la calle el grito de las Quilovers.

Flareon no podía quedarse con el disfraz de Quilava, pero no quería ver de nuevo a Quilava, ya no soportaba que un montón de chicas que ni siquiera lo conocían, lo amasen. Porque por más que sabía que Quilava era suyo, no sentía que realmente lo fuera. Flareon pensó en rogarle a Seadra que le diese el disfraz a Quilava mientras ella escapaba del lugar, pero a suerte no tuvo que hacer eso. Una vez en la entrada trasera, ahí estaba Braixen y Charmeleon.

\- Hola Braixen, Charmeleon – saludo Flareon tratando de aparentar calma, y como era actriz fingió muy bien.

\- Hola Flareon – saludo Braixen contenta.

\- por favor, podrían entregarle esto a Quilava cuando salga, que seguro no tarda, pero ya debo ir casa – pidió Flareon entregando la chaqueta, los lentes, la bufanda y la peluca – por cierto, suerte en su audición – les deseo con ánimo.

\- Descuida le entregaremos esto – respondió Charmeleon.

\- y gracias por tus buenos deseos – agradeció Braixen.

\- de verdad se los agradezco, nos vemos, adiós –se despido Flareon y se fue de ahí lo más rápido que sus patas le permitieron.

Una vez en casa, Flareon fue a su cuarto a suerte vacio, pues sus hermanas seguro se habían quedado a seguir viendo las audiciones. Entonces Flareon tomo su celular y le escribió a Quilava "Ya no soporto que cantes para esas Quilovers, y con migo a penas si puedas tomar mi pata, no puedo más, necesito un tiempo, no quiero volver a verte hasta que este asunto haya terminado. Siempre tuya, Flareon." Firmo el mensaje como si se tratara de una carta, y lo envió. Flareon apago el celular, y sollozo un poco. Estuvo toda la tarde decaída, tentada a encender su celular. Y ya en la noche lo hizo.

Como esperaba ella, varias llamadas nunca contestadas, pero nada más, y estas se habían detenido antes de medio día. Entonces Flareon se obligo a sí misma a resignarse, no había nada que ella o Quilava pudiesen hacer con el problema de las Quilovers.

Al día siguiente Flareon estuvo decaída todo él día, y evitaba todo lo que podía, las preguntas de sus hermanas. Y ya en la noche del domingo, las hermanas se habían enterado bajo sus propios medios. Pero Quilava no espero a que las hermanas de Flareon se pusieran en acción para hacer algo, de hecho, lo que hizo Quilava ya estaba consumado.

Flareon estaba echada en el sofá mirando a la nada aquella noche de domingo, cuando Umbreon y Leafeon aparecieron con la laptop entre las patas.

\- Flareon, sabemos que tienes problemas con lo del fans de Quilava, pero no puedes seguir así – le dijo Leafeon.

\- en especial por lo que hizo – dijo Umbreon algo indiferente y confiada poniendo la laptop frente a Flareon, y reproduciendo un video, o mejor dicho un Fragmento de video.

Flareon reconoció el video la entrevista de Monferno y Lola con Quilava.

"- …uno de los favoritos para ganar este año, junto a su banda Ninjitzu, Quilava háblanos un poco acerca de tu banda – pido Lola.

\- Ah bueno – dudo un poco – no diría que es mi banda, yo solo soy el cantante, los demás aportan mucho más talento que yo, quizá es más la banda de Frogadier, es un poco loco, pero creo que lo que hacemos es genial – confeso Quilava.

\- Ahora Quilava, dinos- Monferno seguía con su falsa seriedad – ¿ustedes ROCKEAN O tocan algo más relax? – pregunto Monferno exageradamente.

\- Definitivamente se nos da más por el rock – respondió Quilava.

\- Más les vale que explote mi cerebro, Oh Yeah – condiciono Monferno…".

Pero Ahí Flareon noto un pequeño montaje, y en lugar de preguntar sobre las canciones Lola preguntaba algo diferente.

\- Quilava, dime pos, ¿te gusta tener un grupo de fanáticas como las Quilovers? – preguntaba Monferno esta vez sí seriamente.

\- no, para nada – respondía él – yo soy Hater de todas las Quilovers que odian a Flareon, no la conocen como yo, y ellas no me conocen como ella, y por cierto, al canción de la audición no es una canción de amor, y esperaba que así entendieran que no soy el tipo de cantante que las Quilovers esperan, la banda es rock alternativo con toques de punk y heavy metal, no es simple rock, y mucho menos pop, y yo – pareció dudar – yo adoro a Flareon, ella me gusta mucho, y soy exclusivo para ella, y ya verán en el concurso, ahí pienso solucionar todo – dijo con firmeza.

\- Pos Gracias por esa declaración, supongo que eso es todo – dijo Monferno aun serio.

Y el cuadro cambiaba y era otra entrevista...

Umbreon pauso el video.

\- Es lo que publicaron en la página de la escuela, y recuerda ese inicial, es solo tuyo, que nunca se te olvide – le dijo Umbreon aun indiferente.

Flareon no dijo nada, pero tuvo la necesidad de abrazar un almohadón. Realmente quería que esa pesadilla acabe, pero al parecer tendría que esperar hasta el concurso de talentos… (esta historia continuara).


	66. Algo Más (parte 1)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 4: De Cosas Raras y Típicas**

ALGO MÁS (parte 1)

La mañana estaba lluviosa, y que fuera un lunes solo lo hacía peor, pero no había de otra, había que ir a la escuela. O al menos eso se decía Kirlia mientras desde la puerta miraba el exterior, esperando a su hermano para salir.

\- ¡Karlo date prisa!, la lluvia está empeorando – aviso Kirlia a su hermano.

\- Ya voy, ya voy – respondió Karlo avanzo hacia su hermana ofreciéndole un paraguas.

Kilia tomo aquel paraguas morado, y con cierto temor abrió la puerta de entrada a su casa. Los dos hermanos corretearon bajo la lluvia hasta la parada del transporte público, como todos los días, donde un gran número de pokemons esperaban. Eso no era bueno, durante la lluvia, los que caminaban preferían tomar un autobús aunque este estuviese lleno, y claro era hora punta un lunes, seguro que los dos hermanos irían apretujados.

Pero ese día en particular, el autobús llego después de casi 10 minutos de espera, y estaba aun más repleto de lo que los pobres pokemons psíquico-hada habían esperado. Karlo por cuestión de agresividad logro abrirse campo entre la multitud y subir, suponiendo que su hermana estaría detrás de él, pero no, Kirlia algo inocente decido esperar su turno para subir a la autobús, pero este antes de eso llego a su máxima capacidad, tanto que cuando arranco por la puerta sobresalían algunas colas. Si las cosas estaban así, seguro el próximo autobús demoraría, y solo tenía 15 minutos para llegar a la escuela a tiempo, Karlo se había ido, y la lluvia estaba empeorando. Sin duda una horrible mañana de lunes.

Kirlia trato de conseguir un taxi aunque se quedara sin dinero, pero no, todos llenos. Y después de unos minutos se desespero. Abrió de nuevo el paraguas, y corrió bajo la lluvia lo más rápido que pudo, La escuela quedaba a 25 minutos de su casa caminando, pero si corría quizá lograría llegar tiempo, o eso pensó Kirlia, pues no quería llegar tarde. Y se alegro al inicio de su decisión al ver una gran congestión de autos, pero se arrepintió cuando estos arrancaron, y a su paso levaron una gran masa de agua que la empapada de agua con lodo.

Quedo completamente sucia, se había puesto una chaqueta abrigadora, que ahora solo le pesaba por estar mojada y le daba más frio. Kirlia trato de seguir corriendo, pero estaba agotada después de haber llegado a medio camino, y aunque ya hubiese recorrido la mitad, no sabía si podría continuar, estaba helada, mojada, sucia, cansada, y no había nadie cerca a quien pedirle ayuda, pensó en tomar su celular y llamar a alguien, pero nadie iba a aparecerse mágicamente a rescatarla en esos momentos. Kirlia se decidía a seguir corriendo, cuando su salvación apareció.

A Kirlia al inicio la asusto ver un taxi estacionándose al lado suyo, y aun peor porque al taxista se le ocurrió tocar la bocina, pero al ver quien estaba dentro, se calmo. Frogadier y Braixen estaban dentro del taxi, Frogadier le abrió la puerta, y Kirlia no dudo en subirse.

\- Gracias – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir una vez dentro, ahí estaba caliente, posiblemente por la presencia de Braixen, aunque claro estaba avergonzada de estar en esas condiciones.

\- Amiga Kirlia, ¿Está bien? ¿Está herida? ¿O enferma? – se preocupo Frogadier acercándose a la chica tocándole la frente.

Kirlia no supo que responder, le ponía nerviosa que Frogadier estuviese tan cerca suyo.

\- Frogadier, seguro que los autos la empaparon, obviamente no está bien, pero tampoco necesita ir a un centro pokemon – dijo Braixen – Kirlia, mejor quítate esa chaqueta, solo conseguirás resfriarte – sugirió Braixen.

Kirlia se la quito. Braixen tomo la chaqueta de estampado de flores en colores tenues, y con las manos comenzó a calentarla para intentar secarla. Kirlia por su parte ya estaba contenta, pero no se espero lo que seguía. Un simple gesto de amabilidad que no vio venir. De repente una chaqueta tibia y seca cayó sobre sus hombros.

\- Frogadier ¿seguro que no necesitas la chaqueta? – cuestino Braixen al ver que se la daba a Kirlia.

\- Descuida, soy un tipo agua y soy un anfibio, la lluvia no es problema, además hermana si secas esa cosa – dijo señalando la chaqueta de Kirlia – estará sucia, no la podra usar en la escuela, además, tengo calor, no sé si lo sabías, pero mi temperatura corporal normal esta como 20° grados por debajo de la tuya, por eso no me gusta usar ropa – se quejo Frogadier cruzando los brazos, pues Braixen era quien insistía en que tenía que abrigarse.

\- Bueno, supongo que tampoco hace tanto frio – dijo Braixen poco convencida, pero luego volteo hacia Kirlia –supongo que ella lo necesita más que tu – dijo finalmente Braixen.

\- lamento si les estoy causando problemas – se disculpo Kirlia avergonzada, escondiendo un poco la cara en la chaqueta negra de Frogadier.

\- Descuida amiga Kirlia, cualquier pokemon que se respete debe estar dispuesto a ayudar a una amiga en problemas – dijo Frogadier sonriente.

\- Sabes, siempre terminas ayudándome – dijo Kirlia avergonzada – te lo debo – dijo ella dudando un poco.

\- No me debes nada amiga Kirlia, más bien gracias por aceptarme como un miembro de tu circulo social exclusivo, y soportar mis rarezas, junto con mis inoportunas intromisiones y extraños hábitos, sin mencionar que eres buena con migo – dijo Frogadier con una sonrisa inocentona.

\- y descuida, no nos causas ningún problema – agregó Braixen, aunque Braixen sintió que su comentario iba un poco fuera de lugar.

De hecho si no hubiese estado lloviendo, quizá Braixen hubiera bajado del taxi para dejar a Frogadier a solas con Kirlia. Braixen vivía con Frogadier, y sabía que según él, aun no tenía hormonas; las chicas no le gustaban por el momento; que la poke-pubertad aun no le había llegado, pero Braixen veía chispas entre Kirlia y Frogadier. Y dado que Frogadier era impredecible, excéntrico, e infantil a veces, Braixen temía mucho acerca del primer enamoramiento de Frogadier, temía que fuera con una chica que lo rechazara por ser el mismo, o que lo aceptara y luego le rompiera el corazón, pues Frogadier también era idealista e inocente, y las chicas podían ser crueles. Pero Kirlia, era amable, no le importaban las rarezas, era responsable (muy importante según Braixen), y aceptaba a Frogadier como era, de hecho Braixen estaba segura de que ella, a pesar de ser considerada una de las chicas más bonitas de la escuela, y que posiblemente hubiera más de un individuo tras ella, sentía algo por su peculiar hermanastro.

Por su parte Kirlia se sentía algo rara, pero a gusto. Había llegado a la escuela a tiempo, y a pesar de todo, estaba ya tibia, la chaqueta de Frogadier le quedaba algo grande, y olía a una agradable mescla de colonia masculina; ese olor húmedo, pero fresco a piel de anfibio y suavizante de ropa. También se le ocurrió la idea de que todos podrían pensar que era Karlo, debido a que andaba con una chaqueta de chico, pero esto más bien le divertía.

Al llegar a escuela, Kirlia agradeció de nuevo a Frogadier y corrió al baño de chicas para intentar limpiarse un poco, a suerte ahí había papel higiénico en grandes cantidades, y agua caliente para los tipo fuego. Kirlia fue víctima de miradas curiosas de múltiples chicas que entraban y salían, pero no les hizo caso, solo siguió limpiándose, cuando alguien se le acerco con más confianza.

\- Hola Kirlia – la saludó Floette – ¿Por qué llevas esa chaqueta? – pregunto tranquila.

\- ah –Ni ella misma supo porque se puso nerviosa – pues, el autobús me dejo, y termine corriendo bajo la lluvia, termine mojada, pero alguien me ayudo – trato de explicar Kirlia.

\- dudo que un extraño te haya dado su chaqueta, ya dime ¿Quién te ayudo? – pregunto Floette con interés debido a que vio algo de rubor en Kirlia.

\- Frogadier y su hermana aparecieron en un taxi y me salvaron – relato Kirlia tratando de recuperar la calma.

\- entonces estas usando la chaqueta de Frogadier – insinuó la pequeña tipo hada en tono de sospecha – ¡Lo Sabia! – exclamo de repente con ánimo.

\- ¿qué cosa? – dudo Kirlia algo incomoda.

\- que ustedes son novios, y no lo niegues, también sospechaba de Milotic, y tuve razón también – afirmo Floette contenta.

\- No – lo negó Kirlia – solo somos amigos, además recuerda que estoy en una situación complicada, ya te explique lo de Takeshi, si es que en verdad se llama así – trato de explicarlo.

\- cierto – reflexiono Floette – lo siento, pero nunca has visto a Takeshi, y últimamente has estado con él mucho tiempo, y bueno, parece que él haría lo que sea por ti – se explico Floette algo avergonzada de su actitud anterior.

\- la verdad no creo que el sienta nada por mí, es como una cría pequeña, dice que no le gustan las chicas – expuso Kirlia más tranquila, pero sin sentirse mejor de hecho.

\- entonces ¿le gustan los chicos? – dudo Floette.

\- ¡No! – Negó Kirlia algo frustrada – dije que es como "una cría pequeña", aun no tiene esos sentimientos – explico Kirlia – y si pasamos tiempo juntos es porque él me está ayudando, y quiero ayudarle en algo yo también, además me nombro la asesora de imagen de su banda, y aun tengo sentimientos por Takeshi, y le dije que esperaría hasta final de semestre, ósea que aun debo esperar a que dé la cara – confeso Kirlia apenada.

\- lo siento – se disculpo Floette avergonzada.

Y sonó el timbre, lo cual indicaba que debían ir a clases.

\- descuida – dijo Kirlia saliendo del baño.

Floette entonces se puso nerviosa. Entro al baño con otros "propósitos", no esperaba encontrarse con Kirlia, y si no quería llegar tarde a clases, debería esperar hasta el cambio de hora para completar sus "propósitos". Y aunque no quisiera ella también salió de baño y fue a clases, echándole la culpa a su Karma, por molestar a su amiga.

Y después de su clase de "Percepción Extra-Sensorial", Kirlia caminaba ligeramente avergonzada a su clase de "ataque especial". Ya todos habían comenzado a hablar acerca de porque Kirlia llevaba puesta una chaqueta de chico. Incluso su propio hermano mostro cierto interés insano, parecido a los celos de hermano protector. Pero aun así Kirlia no quería separase de esa chaqueta, y quizá no solo por el hecho de que hacia frio, sino porque apreciaba el gesto que habían tenido con ella.

Pero qué más daba, Kirlia de hecho ya había tenido tiempo de practicar una respuesta convincente "Es de un amigo, me la presto porque la mía termino mojada", así de simple. Pero claro, eso con los pokemons que simplemente se atrevían a preguntarle, pero no con su mejor amiga, Milotic.

Se encontró con ella al entrar al salón, pero ella estaba distraída en su celular, y la saludó sin fijarse mucho en lo que ella traía puesto. Por su parte Kirlia en lo que esperaba a que el profesor entrara a clases, decidió usar su tiempo en algo útil. Y saco de su mochila un pequeño cuaderno, donde estaban pegados varios recortes de revistas e imágenes impresas de las bandas que le gustaban a Frogadier. En lo personal Kirlia oia cualquier tipo de música, con tal de que fuera buena o no muy pesada, lo Hardcore no era para ella, pero aun así; Frogadier nombro a Kirlia estilista de su banda y asesora de imagen, y debía esforzarse por hacer lucir bien a la banda el día del concurso de talentos, y estaba trabajando en algún concepto que funcionase para Ninjitzu. Su peor problema era Warly, que a parte de mostrarse poco amigable, se negaba a dejar que Kirlia se encargara de su imagen, quizá Marowack también no era exactamente amistoso, pero al menos era más cooperativo con ella, a Quilava solo le preocupaba terminar en mayas o tener que maquillarse, por otra parte Frogadier le tenía una confianza absoluta a Kirlia. Por lo cual Kirlia debía esmerarse, aunque fuese en algo tan simple como diseñar el logo de la banda y vestirlos para el día del concurso.

\- Kirlia ¿qué haces con una chaqueta de Karlo? – pregunto Milotic de improvisto.

\- la mía se mojo en el camino, y esta no es de Karlo, es de Frogadier, me la presto – respondió Kirlia algo dudosa.

\- Te has hecho algo dependiente de ese inicial – comento Milotic.

\- Ya sé, no deja de ayudarme o rescatarme – se lamento Kirlia – me gustaría poder hacer algo por él – agrego.

\- Podrías decirle que sí cuando se atreva a declararse – sugirió Milotic de los más tranquila.

\- Milotic, recuerda que en teoría aun tengo algo con Takeshi, y Frogadier dice que aun no le interesan las chicas, ni los chicos – se adelanto a que Milotic pudiera pensar mal como Floette – es solo un buen amigo – entonces recordó un detalle incomodo – además es un año menor que yo – listo, ya había dado una lista actualizada de razones por las cuales no pasaba nada entre ella y Frogadier.

\- Bueno, no es que un año de diferencia sea importante, y nunca viste al tal Takeshi, y si no pasa nada entre ustedes, bien, pero le importas mucho a ese chico – dijo Milotic en tono comprensivo.

Y de pronto la charla acabo, por que el profesor ingreso al salón, esa conversación podría ano continuar después. La verdad Kirlia se sentía algo extraña con respecto a que sus mejores amigas y su hermano dieran por hecho que Frogadier estuviera enamorado de ella. Kirlia estaba algo confundida, no sabia ni siquiera porque había puesto de excusa lo de la edad, si al final, un año no era nada, ni aunque ella fuera mayor que Frogadier, pero aun así para sí misma y para los demás seguiría negándolo.

La mañana avanzo y lo que inicio como una lluvia torrencial, termino dando paso a una media mañana soleada. Kirlia entonces e quito la chaqueta de una vez por todas, fue buscar a Frogadier que salía del gimnasio. Cuando menos quería devolverle su chaqueta discretamente y sabía que en la cafetería no podría hacerlo. También compro una botella de agua sabor a limón, la favorita de Frogadier, seguramente saldría sediento del gimnasio, así que era como un pequeño agradecimiento. Pero a medio camino apareció alguien que tenía noticias que darle.

\- Hola Abi – saludo Kirlia amablemente al verla.

\- Ah. Hola Kirlia – respondió Abi como analizando la situación – oye recuerdas el favor que me pediste, creo que tengo algo, pero no estoy muy segura de qué se trata – informo Abi.

\- Dime – pidió Kirlia sin darse cuenta de que Frogadier pasaba por ahí, o mejor dicho corría por el techo de camino a la cafetería por algo de agua.

\- Al parecer Croconaw ha estado desapareciendo a la hora del almuerzo de vez en cuando, y es cuidadoso para no ser seguido, eso sí, estoy segura de que tiene que ver con Seadra, ya sabes la del club de teatro, porque es amiga de Warly, ya sabes la de la banda de Frogadier, y Warly termina caminado sola cada vez que Croconaw desaparece; si te soy honesta no estoy muy segura de que Croconaw y Seadra puedan tener algo, antes solían pelearse, creo que son amigos o algo así, pero descuida seguiré investigando – informo Abi de manera rápida.

\- entiendo, vaya que es complicado – dijo Kirlia – y ¿no hay nada más? – cuestiono Kirlia.

\- Bueno, hace días Servine me dijo que Lola, la lopunny nueva, estuvo insinuando que a una chica le gustaba Croconaw, y estuvo preguntando por él, podría tener algo que ver – recordó Abi.

\- Muchas gracias Abi – agradeció Kirlia sonriendo.

En ese momento Kirlia recién noto que el profesor Slaking salía, y si él iba de camino a la sala de profesores seguro el Gimnasio estaba vacío, ósea que Frogadier ya no estaba ahí. Y un poco resignada Kirlia fue hacia la cafetería, donde Frogadier ya estaba sentado junto con Croconaw, Quilava y Quilladin.

Kirlia respiro hondo, con suerte nadie le prestaría atención, y podría ser discreta al devolverle al chaqueta a Frogadier. Así que tranquila camino hacia Frogadier.

\- Hola chicos – saludo a todos los presentes en la mesa – Frogadier, muchas gracias por prestármela, de verdad – dijo Kirlia entregando la chaqueta a Frogadier.

\- De nada amiga Kirlia – dijo Frogadier tranquilo mientras sus amigos intercambiaban miradas.

\- Por cierto, te compre esto, supuse que estarías sediento después de educación física – dijo Kirlia entregando la botella de agua saborizada.

Frogadier solo le sonrió a la chica con esa sonrisa amplia e inocentona que denotaba que aun seguía siendo como un niño.

\- Bueno, nos vemos luego, fue un placer verlos chicos – dijo Kirlia algo nerviosa y se fue.

\- ¿enserio? ¿Kirlia? – cuestiono Croconaw, pero no acusador, más bien pícaro.

-¿qué insinúas con ese tonito, amigo Croconaw? – dudo Frogadier.

\- Solo digo, que últimamente parece que te gusta Kirlia – confeso Croconaw de una.

\- No entiendo a que se refiere amigo mio, mi relación con la señorita Kirlia es estrictamente amical, debido, y de paso le recuerdo, que yo aun no poseo las hormonas que uno requiere para desear una pareja sentimental – aclaro Frogadier aun con su sonrisa inocente.

\- Pero Frogadier, Kirlia es linda, amable, le importas, y además podrías estar mandándole falsas señales – agrego Quilladin.

\- ¿falsas señales? – dudo Frogadier.

\- Yo le explico – pidió la palabra Quilava – la rescataste bajo la lluvia, le diste tu ropa, le ayudaste con su novio raro, y siempre te preocupas por ella, y ella podría pensar que a ti te gusta ella y por eso haces esas cosas, y ella sigue siendo linda contigo porque espera a que te le declares, porque ya siente algo por ti – expuso Quilava.

\- pero, que el amigo bueno, tierno y considerado no terminaba en la exageradamente temida "Friendzone" – cuestiono Frogadier.

\- bueno, no funciona así en todos los casos - aclaro Quilava.

Frogadier simplemente no estaba convencido de que hubiese sido la gran cosa, pero que su amiga, pudiera pensar en él de un modo diferente al que él creía le aterraba aun poco, ella era una amiga que el apreciaba mucho, y no quería lastimarla.

Cuando Kirlia fue donde sus amigas, su pensamiento aún estaba en ese asunto de Croconaw, que al parecer tenía algo que ver con Seadra, y a la vez con esa chica Lola. Si ella lograba enterarse quizá podría ayudar a Frogadier con lo que sea que estuviese investigando, pero que por el concurso de talentos, por el momento, había dejado de lado. Estaba distraída comiendo lentamente cuando.

\- Oigan, miren a esa chica – dijo Floette señalando a la chica nueva.

\- Se llama Lola, ¿qué ocurre con ella? – pregunto Kirlia.

\- está comiendo sola, y me parece que no tiene amigos – dijo Floette con algo de lastima.

\- se peleó el primer día con Lopunny y creo que no le ha ido muy bien desde entonces – reflexiono Milotic.

\- no parece mala, y si la invitamos a comer con nosotras – propuso Floette.

\- adelante – dijo Milotic.

Kirlia asintió, viendo su oportunidad para saber una más al respecto de aquel tema que la tenía tan preocupada. Entonces se sintió algo culpable, de ofrecer su amistad a cambio de información, pero, quizá esa chica Lola podría volverse de verdad su amiga, y esto la calmo. Floette se acercó a Lola y la invito a sentarse con ellas.

-… ah – dudo Lola al dar su respuesta; llevaba un tiempo en la escuela, sabía que Kirlia y Milotic eran consideradas las chicas más lindas de la escuela, que eran reservadas, y que en su grupo habían incluido recientemente a Floette, y realmente eso le causaba dudas, pero, quia era un oportunidad – claro – respondió sonriente después de su pausa de una incomodo segundo.

Kirlia respiro hondo al ver a Lola acercarse con Floette, no debía aprovecharse, pero quería saber más, ayudar a Frogadier. Quiza sentía que le debía mucho más de lo que ella era capaz de reconocer, y quizá realmente sentía algo más por él. Sin imaginarse que en realidad a ese proceso le esperaba un camino demasiado largo y extraño que recorrer, y que ella estuviera punto de tropezarse con un bache.

Y cuando Lola estaba a solo unos pasos, el celular de Kirlia sonó. Un mensaje de Takeshi . Sin embargo Kirlia lo ignoro tan solo al leer el nombre del remitente… (Esta historia continuara)

**NOTA: Me disculpo por haberlo subirlo extra tarde, mi computadora se arruino, y no pude guardar al archivo que ya tenía, tuve que reescribirlo, y cuando tenía que terminarlo, resulta que mi computadora tenía un virus -_- … Si lo siento mucho, pero técnicamente en mi país aún estoy publicando un viernes… Como siempre muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios, de verdad significa mucho para mí.**

**En otros temas, recuerden que solo tienen hasta la próxima semana para mandar sus ideas si les interesa participar en ese proyecto que esta explicado hace 2 capítulos. Los que mandaron sus ideas, pueden hacerlo de nuevo, hay algunas que estuvieron muy bien, pero otras que se salen algo de contexto, pero aun así son interesantes, y recuerden, deben ser simples, porque seleccionare a tres personas que deben mezclar sus ideas en algunos capítulos… En fin perdón por la demora, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Nos leemos luego.**


	67. Algo Más (parte 2)

**NOTA: Hola a todos, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, de verdad siempre da gusto recibir sus reviews y ver su apoyo. La otra semana, publique tan tarde que para algunos de ustedes técnicamente no fue un viernes… Bueno quería compensarlos por eso, y ahora que mi computadora revivió, aquí les traigo antes del capítulo, una de esas pequeñas historias acerca de los misterios de la secundaria, con ustedes la continuación de IV…**

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 4: De Cosas Raras y Típicas**

V

Gouregueist estaba cansada, a suerte el número en su ficha de inscripción para el concurso de talentos era el 98, así que podría ir tarde a la pre-audición. Pero ya debía dormir, eran casi las 3 de la mañana, aquel sábado. Su banda "Scary Tricks" no podría presentarse en el concurso de talentos, porque técnicamente el resto de miembros de la banda, no eran de esa escuela, y aun les faltaba una guitarrista de tipo fantasma, sin embargo ella quería participar, y en su bajo tocaría arreglos de música clásica con un sonido oscuro y rockero, que seguro agradaría a los jueces.

La agotada tipo fantasma-planta torpemente coloco las hojas de papel amarillento que tenía sobre su escritorio dentro de una carpeta igual de vieja que los papeles, donde se notaba la tipografía de una máquina de escribir. Y puso esa carpeta en una caja junto a otros documentos tan viejos como el anterior.

Eran fichas de seguimiento de la escuela "Del Venerado Trio Elemental", la escuela privada que existía antes de la Secundaria Pokemon, una escuela que cerró sus puertas hacia ya 18 años, la cual por alguna razón había terminado del modo más oscuro posible. La muerte de una chica, el inicio de una secta ocultista entre sus estudiantes, y más muertes. Para que después de 8 años, fuera demolida, y en su lugar se construyera la secundaria a la que ella asistía.

Entre esas fichas buscaba al misterioso alumno de código de estudiante 23066. Pues cada vez que revisaba en los registros, cualquier rastro de ese estudiante estaba desaparecido. Por otra parte había hallado lo que quedaba de una ficha de seguimiento de años anteriores, una hoja arrugada y parcialmente quemada escrita a mano sobre una hoja impresa, de cuando las impresoras aun usaban cintas, y solo imprimían delgadas líneas de color negro, donde estaba escrito.

"… mala conducta, irresponsable en el cumplimiento de deberes, prepotente y pretencioso… (Hueco)… Asusta a sus compañeros, y ha juntado a un grupo a su alrededor, el cual parece hermético…. (Otro hueco)… La única clase en la que muestra interés, es la de teoría esotérica, mostrándose interesado, pero a la vez con poco juicio crítico acerca de la realidad…".

Esto era lo único que tenía, así que Gourgueist intento buscar la ficha de seguimiento de los amigos del estudiante 23066, pero estuvo revisando fichas de alumnos toda la noche, y no había encontrado nada realmente valioso. Y de hecho la única pieza clave que tenía era el nombre que una amiga suya le dio antes de ir hacia la luz, el nombre de aquel individuo, Crowley.

Se fue dormir pesadamente. Y estuvo bien, durmiendo plácidamente hasta que recibió una llamada. Era de Lola. Se suponía que las dos iban a presentar y filmar junto con Rotom las audiciones. Gourgueist lo había olvidado por completo, y no estaba con cara como para ir a ser filmada, sin mencionar que su casa estaba a más de media hora de distancia en autobús de la escuela. Lo mejor que pudo hacer fue disculparse con Lola. Y a suerte Rotom se metió en la conversación sugiriendo a su amigo Monferno para que acompañara a Lola como presentador, lo que fue perfecto, Monferno ya estaba ahí; al parecer acompañaba a su novia a ver las audiciones.

Problema resuelto. Así que Gouregueist que seguía cansada decido que podía dormir al menos una hora y media más. Pero su celular volvió a sonar. Por si acaso reviso, era un mensaje, de parte de alguien a quien ella no había visto en un tiempo. La ex guitarrista de su banda, la chica más valiente y atrevida que jamás conoció, una amiga increíble que no había vuelto a ver. Bluenette, una Banette variocolor, que la última vez que la vio, de hecho estaba coqueteándole al actual novio de Froslass, Karlo, en una fiesta de la casa abandonada. "Buena suerte, destrózales los oídos, vuélales el cerebro, que les sangre la cabeza, y que mientras agonicen, piensen que jamás escucharon algo tan genial en sus vidas, tu puedes Gore, brillaras en esa audición". Sin duda el mensaje de buenos deseos más sangriento que recibiría ese día. Bluenette era la única que le decía "Gore" en honor al (momento de pura obviedad) gore, pues a la versión corta de su nombre "Goure", solo había que quitarle una "U". Gouregueist extrañaba mucho a Bluenette.

Hacia un tiempo que no estaba muy enterada de lo que su amiga hacía, y eso le causaba nostalgia. Y sin creatividad por el sueño le envió un mensaje de agradecimiento, simple y aburrido, y volvió a dormir. Recordando las viejas aventuras con su amiga; recordando que Bluenette, alguna vez dijo que ella terminaría dejando a Trevenant, y sí tuvo razón; también que durante aquella fiesta en la casa embrujada, dijo que Karlo terminaría con una chica de tipo fantasma, y así fue. La única vez que Bluenette se equivocó emparejando a alguien, fue a sí misma. Gouregueist recordó como su amiga intentaba seducir a Banette, el cual le gustaba demasiado, por su retorcida creatividad y su genialidad grotesca, pero al final se rindió, pues Banette la rechazo bajo el pretexto de "Tengo una relación muy seria con el terror, donde no hay espacio para chicas".

Gouregueist tenía todo eso en la mente, junto con una leve preocupación por lo que Monferno y Lola pudieran hacer, y preocupación por su propia audicion. Y en medio de la confusión de repente flotaba por un pasillo blanco, en el cual la luz titilaba. Hasta que llego a una estancia vacía de paredes blancas, pero con la luz apagada, hasta que se ilumino el medio de esa estancia, y ahí estaba Bluenette, que sin mirarla se movía de modo oscilatorio, yendo lentamente de un lado a otro, como si fuera en un columpio, pero sin soga; al verle el rostro, los ojos de Bluenette estaban negros, el cierre de su boca abierto, y de ahí salía una asquerosa sustancia negra. Gouregueist reacciono y se alejó, para terminar en un pasillo escuro donde unas garras con resplandor rojo sostenían su bajo, y a golpeaban lejos hacia la oscuridad. Goureguesit termino en un pasillo estrecho donde había muchos televisores antiguos, cajas de madera con un extremo de vidrio donde se veía estática, y a ratos aparecían ahí imágenes de Monferno, Rotom y Lola. Gouregueist avanzo hasta que vio un abismo, y de repente las tinieblas tomaron forma de la sustancia negra que había visto salir de la boca de Bluenette; un tentáculo se formó y la arrojó dentro, tenía una consistencia parecida a la sangre coagulada. Gouregueist por fin se dejó ahogar, pero lejos de que sentir asfixia, termino en otro pasillo, donde por alguna razón estaba parado el director Raichu, que pareció no verla, camino y de perdió al fondo del pasillo. La chica ya asustada corrió para tratar de alcanzarlo, pero lo único que logro alcanzar fue una puerta. La cual al abrirse la llevaba a un baño, sucio y desagradable, donde aparecían parados en línea Lampent, Hunter, Trevenant y Doublade.

De repente el cuerpo de Hunter se deshizo, dejando a tras un charco pegajoso de veneno morado, de Lampent solo quedo una lámpara apagada, de Trevenant un tronco podrido y de Doublade un par de espadas sin vida. Gouregueist sin saber porque siguió avanzando, y escucho un grito agudo y agonizante, que luego se convirtió en un chillido, para luego extinguirse. Gouregueist entonces encontró a Mismagius, cuyo cuerpo se desvanecía en niebla lila. Pero la pobre aun así siguió su camino. Vio un altar donde había un par de piedras espíritu, una rota y una intacta. Para ver al lado de estas lo que parecía un muñeco de trapo sin relleno, pero al fijarse más de cerca era el cuerpo sin vida de Banette. Por atrás escucho el sonido de pasos y vio a Bluenette, que estaba atada a varias sogas como si de una marioneta se tratase, se movía violenta y errática, y desde arriba vio unas garras en un resplandor verde y morado que movían los hilos.

Gouregueist no resistía más, cuando vio la imagen de una kirlia, no la de su escuela, sino una cuyo cuerpo era casi transparente, y su piel perfectamente blanca, con un par de ojos rojos brillantes "resuélvelo, antes de que sea tarde. Resuélvelo, antes de que sea tarde" repetía una y otra vez.

Finalmente Gouregueist despertó. Esa pesadilla había sido de las peores de su vida, y eso que era una tipo fantasma. Pero a suerte ya no tenía ganas de dormir, y se dispuso a comenzar su día para olvidarse del asunto. Se lavó la cara se aseo, tomo su bajo, y se fue hacia la escuela… (Y sí, esta historia también continuara).

ALGO MÁS (parte 2)

Lola algo temerosa se sentó en la mesa de esas chicas, pero aun así le emocionaba poder tener la oportunidad de conocer a otras chicas. Por alguna razón, le incomodaba intentar hablar con las iniciales, pues parecía que ella se estaba colgando de Devi, con quien antes tuvo una relación algo forzada, de hecho solo se interesó en ella por su novio; Y con Ninetales y Nidorina, bueno, ellas eran geniales, y la trataban bien, pero simplemente con el resto de las amigas de estas, ambas parecían estar en otras frecuencias, así que Lola se sentía intrusa.

Por su parte Kirlia, no iba insistir en el asunto de Croconaw, ya que no era de su incumbencia, pero si Lola quería hablar, Kirlia solo iba a escuchar atentamente, aunque claro, para eso, Kirlia debería saber llevar la conversación.

\- Hola – saludo Lola bastante nerviosa, sin saber que más podría decir.

\- Hola – respondió Milotic también algo incomoda – eres Lola, ¿verdad?

\- sí, la misma –respondió Lola tratando de sonar algo más amigable.

\- bueno, nosotras nos llamamos como nuestra especie, así que no habrá problemas para que aprendas nuestros nombres – dijo Floette.

\- en mi otra escuela solíamos llamar "genéricas" a las chicas que se llamaban como su especie, y les hacían bullying, era algo feo – comento Lola algo indignada, no había dicho nada malo, pero luego se arrepintió un poco, debía admitirlo, era un poco inconsciente.

\- Parece que esa escuela no es tan genial como se la ve desde afuera – comento Kirlia buscando incluirse en la conversación.

\- Lo sé, la fachada se ve muy linda, pero esta escuela es más genial, y los Pokemon también, la mayoría son más humildes, y hay menos pervertidas – observo Lola ya con más confianza.

\- eso ocurre siempre en escuelas de puras hembras, eso le paso a mi prima, desde entonces tengo que cuidar muy bien todo lo que digo para que no le busque el doble sentido – se quejó Floette.

\- Creo que exageras – comento Milotic.

\- No puedo hacer ni la tarea de ciencias de la crianza si ella está cerca, lo mal interpreta todo – dijo Floette casi gritando avergonzada y abrazándose al brazo de Kirlia – se supone que las tipo hada debemos ser puras.

Kirlia aunque le dio ánimos a Floette poniéndole una mano al hombro, pero no pudo evitar soltar un risita, y Milotic también, Lola solo sonrió, quería reírse, pero era su mejor oportunidad para superar su mal comienzo a en la secundaria así que se contuvo.

\- Descuida, ya madurara, no te tortures con eso, solo no te le acerques mucho – sugirió Milotic.

\- eso es fácil de decir, no es tu familiar – reclamo Floette con ganas de cambiar de tema.

A Lola le dieron ganas de hablar sobre sus antiguas compañeras, ahora que muchas historias graciosas y casi inocentes sobre pervertidas se le venían a la cabeza, pero prefirió callar.

Y entonces Kirlia decidió que era el momento de mover los hilos, sin mencionar que también prefería cambiar de tema.

\- Por cierto Lola, eres tú la que presento las audiciones del concurso de Talentos con Monferno ¿verdad? – Comento Kirlia.

\- sí, aunque Monferno y su carisma me opacaron – dijo Lola algo avergonzada.

\- Frogadier quería lo entrevistaran, pero solo entrevistaron a Quilava – dijo Kirlia.

\- Lo siento, pero ya sabes lo popular que es Quilava, con sus fanáticas y todo, yo quería entrevistar a Frogadier después de que Quilava dijo que era la banda de él, pero Ninetales fue quien me mando a no hacer más de una entrevista por acto – se explicó Lola algo apenada.

\- No es la gran cosa, aunque fue un gran detalle que dejaran a Quilava dar su mensaje a Flareon y a sus dementes fans – dijo Kirlia con simpatía.

\- ese fue Monferno, dijo que era una cuestión de amistad – explico Lola.

\- Monferno es muy tierno – comento Floette.

\- Cuidado Floette, tiene novia – se atrevió a insinuar Kirlia.

\- Sí esta con Abi, son una pareja muy genial, no sé Abi me cae muy bien – comento Lola ya sintiéndose en mayor armonía con el grupo.

\- ¿Abi? – dudo Floette.

\- la Ambipom, la del equipo de Gimnasia – aclaro Milotic.

\- no me suena – dijo Floette algo avergonzada, no era buena para rostros y nombres, y aunque fuera vergonzoso también era mala para especies.

\- déjame mostrarte una foto que tengo con ella – dijo Kirlia sacando su celular.

Obviamente el mensaje que Takeshi le había enviado estaba sin leer. Kirlia solo lo ignoro, y busco entre sus fotos, una donde aparecía Abi, se la tomaron el mismo día de la audición, pues mientras la banda tocaba, Kirlia se quedó con Abi. Y con toda confianza la tipo psíquico entrego su celular a su amiga.

\- ah, ella – la reconoció Floette, pero su vista se deslizo hacia un pequeño icono en la parte superior izquierda de la pantalla del celular de Kirlia, con la forma una carta, y luego en las letras que decían "Takeshi" – oye Kirlia, no deberías leer este mensaje – señalo algo dudosa.

\- no estoy de humor para nada relacionado con Takeshi – explico Kirlia algo nerviosa, por alguna razón se sentía desagradable el hecho de aun estar esperandolo de algún modo.

\- ¿Quién es Takeshi? – se atrevió a preguntar Lola.

\- es un tema delicado – explico Milotic.

\- No importa, sigamos hablando del concurso de talentos – Kirlia intento cambiar de tema, pero lo hizo de forma tan radical que su plan quedo desecho.

Y dado que la atención ahora estaba en ella, y no podía culpar a sus amigas y a Lola por preocuparse.

\- Takeshi es mi novio, o eso al menos se supone, nos comenzamos a hablar, nunca nos encontramos, pero teníamos una relación a larga distancia, pero Frogadier descubrió que él mentía en muchas cosas, y ahora estoy esperando a que dé la cara – explico Kirlia, Lola merecía saberlo.

Kirlia entonces decidió leer lo que fuera que Takeshi le había escrito.

\- Lo que me escribió dice "Kirlia, sé que estamos en una situación complicada, pero yo aún te quiero, y a pesar de muchas cosas que me están pasando soy leal a ti, así que dime, Qué hay entre tú y ese Frogadier?" – Kirlia quedo pasmada e indignada por ese mensaje.

\- Pero ¡qué idiota! – comento Lola tratando de mostrarle apoyo a Kirlia.

\- Kirlia, no le hagas caso – dijo Milotic viendo que la expresión de indignación de Kirlia se convertía en una de ira, y la verdad aquello no podía ser bueno, Kirlia no solía enojarse.

\- discúlpenme, pero pienso arreglar esto – dijo decidida y molesta, tratando de contenerse, y se retiró de la cafetería.

Fue detrás de la cafetería donde creía que estaría sola, y podría gritar cuanto quisiera. Entonces marco el número de Takeshi, no le importaba si es que Takeshi estaba en clases o no. Escucho que timbraba, y luego alguien contesto.

\- Kirlia – dijo un esperanzado Takeshi.

\- Explícame lo del mensaje que enviaste – exigió Kirlia conteniéndose.

\- ¿qué? – Dudo Takeshi – solo quería explicaciones, desde que él apareció, comenzaron los problemas entre nosotros, y debo saber que pasa – explico Takeshi.

\- ¡No te hagas el tonto! – Reclamo Kirlia casi gritando – Frogadier es mi amigo, y eso ti no te debería importar, ni siquiera muestras la cara, no estás aquí, él sí – siguió reclamando, pero por alguna razón en lugar de gritar, sentía que se ahogaba.

\- Escucha Kirlia, date cuenta de quién eres en la escuela, una de las chicas más bonitas, no crees que Frogadier solo quiere conquistarte, yo creo eso, sino porque haría ese juego tonto de ser detective, es solo para impresionarte – decía Takeshi – cálmate por favor, Kirlia, yo aún te quiero, me importas, no quiero perderte, y de verdad no sabes cuánto sufro, porque estoy en una situación complicada y no puedes verme – trato de excusarse y calmarla al mismo tiempo, pero sin resultados.

\- ¡IDIOTA! – le grito Kirlia – Frogadier es el doble de Pokemon que tú, él no cree en esconder secretos, es honesto, y muy tierno – decía Kirlia ya llorando – pero descuida Takeshi, si es que ese es tu verdadero nombre, porque yo no le gusto, y nunca paso, ni pasara, nada entre nosotros – dijo Kirlia intentando calmarse.

\- Kirlia, lo siento, tienes razón, yo debería estar ahí – dijo Takeshi en un tono arrepentido y cortó la llamada.

Kirlia se sentía muy mal, y no sabía porque, le había dicho a Takeshi exactamente lo que quería, pero la tristeza y algo de esa rabia no se iban. Y ahí detrás de la cafetería, Kirlia se sentó en el suelo y se acurruco, no quería volver a la cafetería o entrar a clases sintiéndose así. "Parece que hoy no va ser un buen día" pensó.

\- Amiga Kirlia, ¿se encuentra bien? – de repente dijo la voz de Frogadier preocupado.

Kirlia se sobresaltó, se había asustado, busco con la mirada y ahí pegado al muro que tenía a su espalda estaba Frogadier.

\- Frogadier ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – pregunto Kirlia algo confundida.

\- Vi que no estaba bien cuando dejo la cafetería, así que la seguí para asegurarme de que estuviese bien, y no quería hacerlo, hasta tape mis oídos, pero no puede evitar sucumbir ante la tentación de interceptar su conversación privada, y me disculpo por eso – dijo Frogadier bajándose del muro algo temeroso.

\- No hiciste nada malo Frogadier, no tienes que disculparte, como siempre eres un buen amigo, y terminas salvándome – dijo Kirlia, y sin pensarlo muy bien se arrojó a los brazos de Frogadier.

Quien con algo de sorpresa la abrazo, quería que su amiga se sintiera mejor de nuevo.

\- Amiga Kirlia, yo no tengo problemas en abrazarla, pues necesita soporte emocional y quiero verla feliz, pero – dijo Frogadier dudoso – creo que ya sabe que no pienso en usted como una potencial pareja, aun no tengo las hormonas, y hasta considere la posibilidad de que me interesaran los individuos de mí mismo género, aunque claro, tampoco me atraen – trataba de explicar Frogadier tranquilo, pero algo confuso – lo que quiero decir es que no me estoy enamorando de usted amiga mía, y me parece bien lo que le dijo a Takeshi sobre mí, y por eso le estoy agradecido, no soportaría hacerle daño.

\- ¿hacerme daño, cómo? – pregunto Kirlia. Todo el discurso de Frogadier había sido raro, y la hizo sentir extraña, pero al final la hizo sonreír, y por eso no podía imaginar a que se refería Frogadier con lo de hacerle daño.

\- Bueno, podría ser solo un modo muy cuadrado y retrograda de ver nuestra amistad, pero algunos amigos míos han señalado la posibilidad de que usted pudiera enamorase de mi – respondió Frogadier – y yo me sentiría terrible de romperle el corazón al no corresponderle.

Kirlia no supo porque, pero estaba feliz, y así entre la confusión, y pensando lo que seguro dirían los demás de esa situación, que a suerte era privada, solo siguió sonriendo.

\- Frogadier, solo sigue abrazándome y no te preocupes de nada – dijo Kirlia.

Kirlia miro hacia arriba, Frogadier era más alto que ella, y vio que él tenía en su cara esa sonrisita inocentona, que revelaba, que sus intenciones eran completamente puras.

Kirlia se abrazó a Frogadier hasta el final del almuerzo, teniendo que separase para volver a clases. La cabeza de Kirlia era como un mar de ruido blanco, pues no podía pensar con claridad acerca de lo de Takeshi, ni sobre Frogadier, y tampoco sobre sus sentimientos. A suerte la estática se calmó para la clase de Literatura legendaria. Pero esa confusión le decía a Kirlia que las cosas aún no se habían resuelto, que seguramente mucho más iba a suceder.

Una vez en casa, Kirlia decidió que al menos debía mantener su mente en otras cosas para ya no confundirse más con sus sentimientos. Y dado que era la asesora de imagen de una banda, y debía tener todo listo para el sábado se puso manos a la obra. Kirlia termino de diseñar el logo de la banda, sobre el dibujo en tinta negra de una estrella ninja, estaba escrito también en negro con bordes blancos para que no se confundiera con el dibujo de la estrella ninja, con una letra que parecía tela desgarrada "Ninjitzu", quizá no era una logo bonito, pero funcionaria bien para una banda de rock. Kirlia escaneo el logo, y se lo envió a Frogadier. Y mientras esperaba una respuesta en Pokebook, le mando una solicitud de amistad a Lola.

Quizá a medio día estaba soleado, pero al parecer la lluvia no tenía intenciones de irse, pues ya de noche comenzó a llover más. Kirlia miro por la ventana lamentándose del clima, y esperando que este mejorase para él día siguiente, sino había la posibilidad de que de nuevo se repitiera lo mismo que en la mañana. Entonces alguien toco la puerta.

\- Pasé – indico Kirlia tranquila.

Y entonces entro Karlo.

\- Oye Kirlia ¿viste algún relámpago? – pregunto Karlo.

\- no, la lluvia no esta tan fuerte – respondió Kirlia algo dudosa – ¿por qué la duda? – pregunto.

\- pues, hace rato me pareció ver un flash, asumí que era un relámpago, pero la lluvia no es muy fuerte, así que me pareció raro, y ahora aún más – dijo Karlo extrañado.

\- ¿un Flash? – dudo Kirlia pensando, sin embargo nada se le ocurría para explicarlo.

\- la verdad hasta cree la teoría de que un admirador tuyo fue y me tomo una foto desde la ventana de mi cuarto, pensando que era tú, porque, bueno ya sabes, somos idénticos y gracias a ti, no puedo usar ropa a menos que me vaya a dar neumonía – señalo Karlo.

\- eso sería raro, quizá si hubo un relámpago y simplemente no me di cuenta – dijo Kirlia algo nerviosa pensando en esa posibilidad.

\- como sea hermanita, cierra bien tu ventana y también las cortinas – sugirió Karlo también nervioso, pues no quería pensar que su hermana tuviera un acosador que llegara a ese extremo.

Y Karlo sin decir nada más se retiró. Entonces la computadora sonó. Era la respuesta de Frogadier "Es PERRRRFECTO! *se emociona tanto que se pone a saltar*" y en otro "*se recupera de la emoción* Es usted una artista amiga Kirlia, el logo esta excelente, Gracias". Kirlia solo de imaginar a Frogadier saltoneando y emocionándose, para luego recuperar la calma, termino riendose. "Me alegra que te guste" respondió Kirlia orgullosa…

Y después de hablar un rato más. Kirlia recordó que debía cerrar su ventana y las cortinas. Así que se acercó a su ventana, y en un verdadero relámpago, que durante menos de un segundo ilumino todo vio a alguien entre las ramas de un árbol que estaba frente a su ventana. Kirlia no distinguió bien siquiera la especie, pero estaba segura de que era una forma bípeda con una sudadera con capucha. Kirlia se aterro, tomo una linterna y aun con la ventana cerrada busco a la figura, ya se había ido. Eso sí era raro, para que se hubiera esfumado tan rápido, debió haber volado, pero no era un ave, era algo más humanoide, así que debía haber flotado cuando menos.

Esa noche por obvias razones Kirlia se la paso intranquila, deseando que la teoría de Karlo no fuera cierta. Y ya cuando estaba más cansada y divagando, termino teniendo algunas ideas raras, deseando que Frogadier estuviese ahí para protegerla. Y luego llego a pensar que podría haber sido Takeshi espiándola, cobarde de mostrar su cara, o quizá escondiéndose por otra razón, quiza no podía mostrarse por una cuestión de peligro, no por cobardía. Para al final quedarse dormida con ese sentido de paranoia.

Al día siguiente, a suerte la lluvia había parado. Kirlia tranquila y mucho más temprano que él día anterior, como siempre, esperaba a Karlo para tomar el autobús para ir a la escuela. Y cuando Karlo por fin estuvo listo, Kirlia abrió la puerta, topándose con algo realmente inesperado. Un ramo de rosas rosadas y lirios blancos esperando en la puerta. Kirlia algo tímida e incluso asustada se acercó al ramo, y a suerte para ella, tenía una nota, aunque sintió algo de adrenalina al ver su nombre ahí, y pudo descartar la teoría de que podían ser para su mamá.

\- Kirlia, la escuela – recordó Karlo, también desconfiado de esas flores, y sobre todo de la salud mental del "admirador" de su hermana. Y aun peor con la teoría que pensó la noche pasada.

Su hermana asintió, dejo las flores en la sala, pero tomo la nota, y ambos se fueron a esperar el bus para la escuela. Y mientras esperaban el autobús, Kirlia decido que era mejor acabar con ese asunto antes de llegar a la escuela, así que leyó la carta.

"Kirlia, tienes razón, debí haber estado ahí, lo lamento, y no sabes cuánto quiero estar ahí, y quiero verte, quiero abrazarte, quiero escucharte y verte cara a cara, sé que tienes muchas dudas, pero lo que siento por ti es real, tanto que hay veces que quiero escaparme de mi casa y quedarme bajo tu ventana para ver si es que puedo verte, perdóname, pero déjame tan solo arreglar algunas cosas, y luego podremos vernos, en el plazo que me diste. Con amor, Takeshi". Kirlia no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sin duda aquello había sido muy tierno, al final Kirlia seguía enamorada de Takeshi, y por eso era que le había dado un plazo, al que aún le faltaba un tiempo para terminar. Kirlia estaba bastante resignada a esperar, pero aun así algo ahí estaba muy mal, en especial porque esa carta presentaba el mismo _modus operanti_ que la teoría del acosador de Karlo, y de hecho quizá ya había logrado ver en parte Takeshi… (Esta historia continuara).

**NOTA: Espero que les haya gustado, y que no les moleste el final, pero creo que ya saben que esta historia se desarrollara a su debido tiempo, recuerden dar su opinión comentando, y se les agradece de nuevo su apoyo…**

**En otras noticias oficialmente venció el plazo para que me enviaran sus propuestas, hubo propuestas muy interesantes, y creo que todas merecen ser valoradas…a continuación escribiré reseñas pequeñas sobre las ideas de cada uno, al final estarán las de los tres elegidos.**

**Recuerden que el reto para mi estaba en escribir algo usando sus ideas, pero siéndole fiel a mi idea original. A continuación los concursantes.**

**Cata Plox: La verdad tu idea está muy interesante, y me daba muchas opciones para tantas tramas, pero dada la cantidad de personajes que la historia maneja, y que deberían estar presentes, tu idea de la competencia inter-escolar, seria para un especial en 4 partes, no para un capítulo, o sino quizá quedaría inconclusa.**

**aiden lucario: La verdad me hubiera gustado escribir tu historia, porque técnicamente fue la mejor estructurada, pero Marowack es más destructivo que creativo, y hace falta un proceso más largo para desarrollarlo como personaje.**

**RubyLRed: No deberías ser pesimista, todo aporte se valora... En este caso tus ideas de hechos son cosas que van a pasar, tú mismo lo dijiste, los secretos no duran para siempre, y ninguna relación puede ser perfecta.**

**reider crpy: Tus ideas no son malas, funcionarían bien, pero ese es el punto, no me desafían mucho en ese aspecto, y tu idea sobre Saur y Rey, por ahora arruinaría un poco la cronología de lo que va a pasar porque la secundaria no tiene ningún evento por lo pronto, además del concurso de talentos. **

**Y AHORA LOS TRES ELEGIDOS… FELICIDADES A**

**Jordan Robledo: Me gusta porque son ideas amplias, pero concisas, y ya sé que debería haber más de pikachu en esta historia, y lo de Prinplup, no es un cliché, es una secuencia clásica, y debo admitir que quede con curiosidad acerca de tu idea sobre Braixen y Lucario, y el posible hermano.**

**Manu TaiyouAurum: Déjame decirte que todas tus ideas fueron geniales, pero algunas me hicieron dudar si elegirte o no, pero al final esto es un reto, y meditando sobre tus propuestas con las que dudaba, termine encariñándome con ellas, creo que ya sabes que no podré usar todas, pero estoy deseosa de comenzar.**

**ash the pokevenger: Enviaste dos ideas, y gracias a la primera fuiste elegido, no podrán estar todos los iniciales, debido a que no es un especial, es un capitulo, me gusta tu idea porque deja un mundo de posibilidades… la segunda, no te mentiré, esa es una idea ya sobreexplotada, admitámoslo, hubieron muchos capítulos dedicados a Servine y Grovyle peleando, pero supongo que se puede unir a tu idea original.**

**A los elegidos estaré coordinándolos por PM desde la próxima semana para comenzar a estructurar los capítulos, que llegaran después del concurso de talentos, que vendrá después de un capítulo más… Ah vaya, acabó de vencer mi record personal dela nota más larga… Como sea, los que leyeron la nota completa ganaron inmunidad ante cualquier maleficio de GHOST… Nos leemos luego.**


	68. Ilusión y Desilusion (parte 1)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 4: De Cosas Raras y Típicas**

ILUSIÓN Y DESILUSIÓN (parte 1)

Sin duda no era su estilo andar por ahí preocupándose de lo que los demás hicieran o no, pero no esperaba esa clase de competencia justo el mismo año en el cual había decidido por fin presentarse al concurso de talentos. No era que quisiera ser una celebridad como Quilava, o anhelaba una carrera artística profesional como las hermanas Eevee, solo quería ver la expresión de horror y asombro en las caras de los demás, porque solo un Pokemon asombroso causa asombro. Y Zoroark quería probarse así mismo que podía causar más asombro que cualquiera, y así sin intenciones termino compitiendo exactamente como todos los demás.

Zoroark no le había dicho a nadie sobre su inscripción hasta el mismo día, y solo se lo revelo a las posibles candidatas a ser su bella asistente. Zoroark intento pedirle el favor a Ninetales, Mightyena, Liepard, Mismagius, Joya, Lampent… en fin todas las chicas que conocía, y solo Absol después de mucha negociación acepto. Y eso que el tipo siniestro pensaba que muchas chicas estarían interesadas en ser la bella asistente de un gran ilusionista, pero tendría que conformase. No era que Absol no fuera lo suficientemente bonita como para generar interés visual, sino que no era histriónica, no posaba, y solo hacia su parte sin más, lo cual dejaba su presentación algo desabrida, y esto no dejaba de molestar a Zoroark.

Y aquel martes en la salida Zoroark buscaba a Absol, que salía en grupo con Sparks, Umbreon, Houndoom, y Weavile.

\- Oye Zoroark ¿Dónde te habías perdido? – cuestiono Umbreon al verlo.

\- Por ahí, eso no es de tu incumbencia – gruño Zoroark ligeramente.

\- No habrás estado persiguiendo a esa lopunny de nuevo ¿verdad? – adivino Houndoom.

Absol solo gruño y puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? Es una belleza – dijo Zoroark confiado e irreverente.

\- Es verdad, si tan solo fuera más alto, quizá yo también la perseguiria – se lamentó Sparks, al cual las hormonas habían comenzado a traicionar hacía poco.

\- No sean tontos – regaño Absol.

\- yo la apoyo, no deberían perder la cabeza por una hembra bonita, sobre todo por una lopunny – comentó Umbreon.

\- además esa tal Lola, oficialmente esta fuera de su liga, hoy estuvo con Milotic y sus amigas – comento Weavile con ganas de arruinar ilusiones.

\- que lastima ser solo una rata – siguió lamentándose Sparks

Zoroark cruzo los brazos, volteo la cabeza, y chasqueo la lengua, no sería tan fácil desanimarlo.

\- Milotic esta con Gyarados, y su amiga Kirlia estaba con ese inicial rarito, Frogadier; no creo que realmente este fuera de mi alcance, además no solo me gusta por su apariencia, tiene algo mal que hace que me guste – dijo Zoroark.

\- Sabes, eso no es saludable – le dijo Absol con mal humor.

\- parece que la Pokemon desastre, hoy tiene un humor desastroso – comento Zoroark desafiándola a ver como reaccionaba.

\- Ya basta los dos, no se comporten como crías – los regaño Houndoom.

Absol prefirió ya no decir nada.

\- de verdad Absol, hace rato tenías un mejor humor – señalo Weavile.

\- olvídenlo, no es la gran cosa – decía Absol con una actitud más suelta, tratando de esconder su molestia.

\- Perdón si crees que soy un pervertido acosador de hembras bonitas – se disculpó Zoroark, pero no en serio, lo decía más porque debía hacerlo – y por cierto Absol, recuerda que debes venir a mi casa hoy, ya te mande mi dirección por mensaje, tenemos ensayo para el concurso de talentos, y trae contigo una actitud más carismática, eres linda, pero en el escenario actúas como una piedra – dijo Zoroark abrazando a Absol como si todo estuviese bien.

\- suéltame en este instante, o te parto la cara – amenazo Absol más calmada.

Zoroark la soltó con una sonrisa en la cara, Absol actuaba más tranquila, pero sin duda estaba rara.

\- No servirá de nada ensayar, todos saben que mis hermanas y yo ganaremos – presumió Umbreon confiada.

\- Si claro – dijo Zoroark sarcástico.

\- ¿crees poder ganarle? – pregunto Sparks interesado en aquella riña.

\- pues no soy de los favoritos, pero estoy en competencia, podría, quizá por fin este año, la tiranía artística de las hermanas Eevee, caerá – dijo Zoroark seguro – pero siéndote honesto Umbreon, mi mayor deseo es derrotar a Quilava, no a tus hermanas.

\- bien, arreglaras eso en el escenario – dijo Umbreon viendo que ya llegaban a la esquina donde ella tomaba otro camino para ir a casa – nos vemos – se despidió.

Y Houndoom fue tras ella mientras iba a casa, como su novio, la acompañaba hasta la puerta de su casa, y de ahí se iba, y ese día no fue la excepción.

Poco a poco todos se fueron separando hasta que Sparks termino a solas con Zoroark.

-…Umbreon, no te habrá dicho, ya sabes, porque eres su amigo de confianza, de causalidad, qué canción usaran para el concurso de talento – interrogaba Zoroark tratando de ser discreto.

\- No me lo dijo, le pregunte y me dijo que tendría que esperar para verla, se lo toma muy enserio, lo siento amigo – respondió Spark un poco harto de ese asunto del concurso de talentos.

\- No importa, igual la acabare – afirmo Zoroark más confiado – aunque si Absol no se convierte en la señorita simpatía, no lo lograre – se puso a dudar.

\- No la puedes culpar, lo escénico no es lo suyo – comento Sparks.

\- ni tanto – dijo Zoroark sonriendo de modo juguetón.

\- hasta donde sé, ella no canta, no baila, no actúa, y no le interesan esas cosas – señalo Sparks con curiosidad por la cara de Zoroark.

\- hubo una vez en la primaria, le dieron el papel de arbusto en la obra por ser tan poco carismática como ahora – Zoroark no pudo evitar reírse – pero al final de la obra, cuando todos ya se habían ido, yo me quede a limpiar como castigo porque no sé qué hice ese día, y la mamá de Absol aún no había venido a recogerla – contaba Zoroark.

\- ¿Y? – Sparks ya estaba muy interesado en la historia.

\- pues yo estaba agazapado recogiendo basura mientras solo había una luz en el escenario, y Absol se subió al escenario, tenía en la mano la tiara con velo de la princesa de la obra y bajo el reflector creyendo que todo estaba vacío, se puso a recitar el mejor monologo de princesa jamás escrito – relato Zoroark.

\- ¿qué monologo? – pregunto Sparks.

\- no recuerdo bien, pero iba así "Soy una linda princesa, tengo responsabilidades políticas desde antes de nacer, y pierdo inútilmente mi tiempo pensando como una idiota en el verdadero amor, tengo dinero y poder, y aun así me siento desdichada, porque soy ignorante, no conozco el esfuerzo, la hambruna, la pobreza, y me creo muy desdichada, hay de mí, hay, hay, hay" – recito Zoroark burlándose – de verdad fue muy genial.

\- No parece muy diferente a la Absol que conozco – comento Sparks algo defraudado, esperaba algo más impactante.

\- bueno, luego si me dejo la boca abierta – agrego Zoroark – se puso a bailar, a dar vueltas mientras tarareaba a una bonita canción, no lo sé se veía tan linda, tanto que termine mirándola como un imbécil – admito Zoroark – hasta que se dio cuenta de la veía y se cayó, me amenazo con volverme en una hembra si me burlaba, la calme diciéndole que eso había sido adorable, pero enfureció más, me golpeo, luego vino su mamá, y fin – finalizo su relato Zoroark.

\- espera, ¿te gustaba Absol? – se dio cuenta Sparks.

\- No, mi primer amor fue Ninetales, recién evolucionada, Absol nunca estuvo en mi lista – confeso Zoroark sin vergüenza aparente.

\- ok – respondió Sparks poco convencido.

\- el punto es que Absol puede hacer algo mejor que pararse sin gracia en el escenario – concluyo Zoroark.

Siguieron hablando de cosas sin sentido hasta que ambos terminaron despidiéndose para ir a sus respectivas casas.

Y esa misma tarde Zoroark ya tenía planeado algo muy especial para Absol, no iba permitir que su falta de carisma arruinara su plan de asombro. Solo por esa razón se había atrevido a presentar su propuesta para el festival de Halloween, para intentar asombrar hasta a los expertos en la materia, los tipo fantasma, pero claro, resultaba que necesitaba algo más que una buena presentación; de hecho a Zoroark nunca le interesó mucho el escenario, termino siendo obligado a meterse al club de teatro por sus padres, su padre creyó que ese sería un buen castigo por los problemas de disciplina de Zoroark, y su madre creyó que lo mantendría distraído en algo productivo. Al final Zoroark termino quedándose en el club de teatro, porque le gusto impresionar a otros, sin mencionar que no era tan vergonzoso ya que Umbreon también era parte de eso.

Pero antes de poner en marcha su plan para hacer que Absol se soltara en el escenario. Zoroark debía hacer una cosita. Si a Zoroark le gustaba una chica, la perseguía hasta conquistarla, o perderla para siempre; y en el caso de Lola, a pesar de que ella al parecer no parecía estar interesada, Zoroark no había perdido su tiempo, había logrado ver quiénes eran sus rivales. Y sorpresa de nuevo al parecer algún – o en este caso algunos – iniciales, eran sus peores obstáculos. Por alguna razón Lola había sido vista en múltiples ocasiones con Marshtomp, pero según lo que había visto, Dewott también mostraba un comportamiento extraño cerca de la tipo normal; y hasta donde Zoroark sabia esto tenía un impacto en Lola. Y aunque fuera un poco apresurado, Zoroark saco sus conclusiones, y según él, a Lola le gustaban los tipos agua, si había algo bueno en ser el maestro de las ilusiones, era que podía serlo para Lola. Así que se transformó en un marshtomp, se tomó una foto con el celular luciendo relajado, y según él lo suficientemente atractivo, para crearse en su Tablet un segundo PokeApp, el cual estaría destinado solo para hablar con Lola.

Y una vez hecho esto, decidió esperar hasta la noche para poner su plan en marcha. Y en eso llego Absol a su casa, que seguía sin mostrar algo de buena actitud.

\- Absol, me alegra que vengas – dijo Zoroark saliendo de su casa.

\- ¿no me invitas a pasar? – cuestiono Absol.

\- ¿trajiste el dinero? – pregunto Zoroark.

\- ¿qué dinero? – cuestiono Absol.

\- ¿acaso no leíste mi mensaje? – dijo Zoroark.

\- no sé si recuerdas, pero ya había venido a tu casa cuando hiciste esa fiesta hace meses – le recordó Absol.

\- no importa, supongo que puedo hacerte el favor, vamos – dijo Zoroark bastante confiado.

\- ¿a dónde vamos? – cuestiono Absol.

\- a buscarte el vestuario para la presentación del sábado, yo ya sé que usar, pero en tu caso hay que esforzarse un poco más – dijo Zoroark empujando a Absol.

Y Así Zoroark termino arrastrando a Absol hacia una tienda de ropa de segunda mano. Absol asumió que lo hacía porque no podría comprar ropa de una tienda normal. Y bueno Absol ya se esperaba eso, claro que creía que podría usar algo que ella ya tenía, y eso hacía que Zoroark tuviera que arrastrarla porque en realidad ella era de las chicas que odiaban comprar ropa, en especial acompañadas.

\- dime ¿qué estilo prefieres? – preguntaba Zoroark llendo de frente a donde estaban los vestidos – ¿Algo elegante, lleno de brillo y clásico; o algo más oscuro, descubierto y sexy? – pregunto Zoroark descaradamente.

\- ninguno – respondió Absol algo fastidiada por esa pregunta.

\- entonces el justo medio – respondió Zoroark mirando cada vestido por 4 segundos, decidiendo así de rápido, si valían la pena y apartando los que le gustaban – ¿qué haces ahí parada? Revisa los que ya saque, y revisa si son de tu talla, yo no sé coser, así que como te queden hoy, te quedaran en el concurso de talentos – indico Zoroark.

Absol gruño y se dispuso a hacer la tarea que le mandaba Zoroark, con unas ganas psicópatas por golpear a Zoroark, quizá hasta un poco homicidas. Y ahí recién Absol se cuestionó porque ayudaba a Zoroark, solo para meditarlo a medias para renegar un poco más, y terminar apartando los vestidos que ella, creía le quedaban.

Zoroark notaba las malas vibras, y las miradas homicidas de su amiga, así que tenía que hacer algo, si seguía de mal humor, seria aun peor que su falta de carisma. Zoroark por fin se decidió por un plan, y lo puso en marcha.

\- oye no me mires así, tu eres la que acepto ayudarme con esto – dijo Zoroark bastante tranquilo.

Absol no respondió en lo que volvía a colgar los vestidos que Zoroark había sacado.

\- de acuerdo, entonces mejor pruébate los vestido, y yo los cuelgo – propuso Zoroark entregándole a su amiga un vestido. Absol ya estaba bastante frustrada, y la actitud de Zoroark no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Absol en el probador se enfundo en un vestido azul oscuros, largo, que la hacía caminar torpemente debido a que sentía que se tropezaba con él, a falda era excesivamente pesada, entonces algo resignada salió del probador con la intención de tomar uno más cómodo, pero le esperaba una rara sorpresa detrás de la cortina.

A penas salió vio a Zoroark con el mismo vestido que ella, que sin vergüenza caminaba moviendo la cadera y cogiendo la falda.

\- oye, y yo crie que me iba bien el modelito – dijo Zoroark.

Absol no pudo evitar reírse.

\- ¿qué rayos haces? – preguntó Absol entre risas.

Entonces Zoroark deshizo la ilusión.

\- así me gusta, estamos preparando un show de magia, debería ser divertido – dijo Zoroark – y por cierto no te va mal, combina con tu cuerno y piel – opino Zoroark.

\- la falda pesa mucho y es demasiado larga, tendré que probarme otro – dijo Absol – y por cierto el azul no es tu color, amiguis – bromeo de mejor ánimo.

Entonces Zoroark le arrojo un vestido negro un poco más corto, el cual Absol si atrapo. Ahora sí Zoroark creía que podría mejorar las cosas.

\- Zoroark, pásame otro, ese ni me entra, es muy pequeño – indico Absol, y Zoroark obediente le paso un vestido negro con detalles en blanco.

\- ¿ese te queda? – pregunto Zoroark.

\- sí, pero es horrible – respondió Absol, pero sin molestia.

\- sal, no puede ser tan malo – pidió Zoroark.

Absol salió, y realmente al vestido le faltaba forma, y hacia que se viese un poco panzona, sin mencionar que tenía un anticuado cuello alto de encaje blanco que picaba, y la falda era rígida.

\- me retracto, si es horrible – dijo Zoroark.

\- pásame otro, me quiero quitar esta abominación – pidió Absol.

Y Zoroark como todo buen tipo siniestro, volvió a apostar por el negro.

Y al cabo de un rato en el probador, a Zoroark le dio curiosidad que tal.

\- ¿qué tal? – pregunto Zoroark curioso.

\- no lo sé, júzgalo tú, pero creo que es el mejor hasta ahora – dijo Absol saliendo del probador.

Y sin duda decía la verdad, se veía bien, le quedaba bien, andaba con naturalidad, todo perfecto.

\- ¿te gusta? – pregunto Zoroark.

-pues la verdad no está mal, esto con un collar con púas, y puedes apostar que me verías así en una boda – dijo Absol.

-perfecto, ya lo tenemos – dijo Zoroark.

Absol se quitó el vestido, y luego fueron con Zoroark a pagarlo. Y si lo que decía la etiqueta era cierto, les saldría al mismo precio que comprar un par de hamburguesas, sin duda había valido la pena. Al final Absol se había divertido, era la primera vez que se divertía comprando ropa, quizá consideraría invitar a Zoroark cada vez que su madre insistiera en comprarle ropa.

\- que bien que te diviertas, ahora sí puedo trabajar contigo – dijo Zoroark en lo esperaban que una anciana Alakazan terminara de cotizar algunas joyas en el mostrador.

\- perdón mi mal humor, en realidad supongo que no era nada importante – dijo Absol sabiendo que ella era la causa de la mitad de su estrés.

\- y como ahora sonríes, más te vale que sonrías ese día, me lo debes, te estoy comprando ropa nueva – dijo Zoroark.

\- no sé porque te preocupas tanto de mí, prácticamente tu eres el centro de atención, todos te miraran a ti, yo solo seré relleno – dijo Absol.

\- La verdadera función de una asistente es crear distracción visual, para que el espectador mira hacia ella y no hacia el truco, de hecho si no fuera un Zoroark, tendrías que hacer el triple de trabajo que yo, además no sé si lo has notado, pero las ilusiones que proyecto fura de mi cuerpo en realidad no tienen volumen, son como proyecciones planas, y aunque desde un ángulo se vean bien, desde otro no tanto, para eso son las sabanas, el humo, la bolsa, la sangre falsa, la caja, y por supuesto, la bella asistente – explico Zoroark.

\- entiendo, de acuerdo, supongo que puedo hacerlo mejor que una roca – dijo Absol en lo que avanzaba ya para pagar.

Pero Zoroark se quedó mirando a la puerta y puso actitud de granuja, porque, porque cierto inicial tipo fuego, su amigo bocón, y su pequeño hermanito acababan de entrar ahí.

Quilava, Croconaw y Cyndaquil se toparon directamente con Zoroark, fue incomodo, porque Quilava y Zoroark no iba saludarse, pero Cyndaquil se acordó del Zoroark que había conocido en el teatro, y Absol no supo ni que decir, y aun peor Croconaw.

\- Hola – saludo Cyndaquil, haciendo caso a la premisa de siempre saludar a los conocidos.

\- Quilava, su amigo y su peste – dijo Zoroark, ya que le habían dado pie.

Croconaw olio a Cyndaquil asegurándose de que no estuviese oliendo mal, y luego se sintió tonto porque en realidad no había entendido bien. Por su parte Cyndaquil obviamente se ofendió porque le dijeron peste cuando él estaba siendo amable.

\- no comiences Zoroark, no quiero problemas – respondió Quilava – y discúlpate con mi hermanito, él no te hizo nada, es solo una cría.

\- Hazlo Zoroark, eso estuvo fuera de lugar – le dijo Absol en forma de regaño.

\- bien, perdona mocosito – se disculpó Zoroark sintiéndose tonto, realmente había exagerado.

\- é de verdad lo lamenta – agrego Absol amablemente – perdónalo, pero le tiene miedo a los niños, lo vuelven loco, pero tú eres lindo – le susurro Absol a Cyndaquil para que no este disgustado

\- ok, nosotros solo vinimos a buscar algo de ropa de rockero para Quilava, así que ni nos verán –dijo Croconaw con honestidad.

\- descuiden, nosotros ya nos íbamos – dijo Absol tranquila.

Pero por distraerse, Zoroark y Absol perdieron su oportunidad de pagar, así que tendrían que esperar a que una Dragonite mayor que había prácticamente saqueado todo lo que era de su talla terminara de pagar.

\- sé que no te agrada Quilava, pero pudiste ignorarlo, o solo decirle hola a su hermano – le regaño Absol.

Y Zoroark gruño cruzando los brazos.

\- no actúes como una cría – le recrimino Absol.

Y a pesar de que dijeron que no se acercarían, en realidad los iniciales de Jotho descubrieron las que las chaquetas de cuero estaban cercanas al mostrado ya la única caja registradora de la tienda.

\- … ¿Por qué no le agradas a Zoroark? – preguntaba Cyndaquil.

\- Porque por mi culpa, alguien casi lo mete en grandes problemas, perseguíamos a la misma chica, además cree que me creo la gran cosa porque a decir verdad tuve una rabieta de divo – explico Quilava pacientemente a su hermanito.

\- Además a eso agrégale que le robaste a la chica que le gustaba, ahora te juntas con Prinplup, que fue quien le puso la trampa, y lo de tu popularidad y la banda – agrego Croconaw.

\- sabes, no me agrada, pero su novia me agrada, me parece que es muy bonita para él – dijo Cyndaquil en un tono de voz demasiado alto.

\- ahora el enano me quita mi puesto – renegó Croconaw.

-Enano, esas cosas no se dicen, esa Absol no es la novia de Zoroark – le explicaba Quilava avergonzado rezando para que el par de tipos siniestros no escuchara…

Pero sí lo escucharon.

\- jajajajaja – rio Zoroark por lo bajo.

\- ¿qué es tan divertido? – pregunto Absol de mal humor.

\- ¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar a la ratita esa que somos novios? Por favor, admítelo es de lo más ridículo, además mi corazón le pertenece a una linda, pero algo peculiar Lopunny, ella si es una hembra que vale la pena – dijo Zoroark.

Absol, ya simplemente no lo resistió más. Y apenas vio que la Dragonite se iba, tomo la billetera de Zoroark, esto lo dejo desconcertó, saco dinero, pago el vestido, le arrojo la billetera a Zoroark, este apenas si la atrapo bastante confundido. La cajera también miraba con desconcierto, pero aun así envolvió el vestido. Absol tomo el paquete y se retiró sin mirar atrás.

Zoroark gruño.

\- ¿qué le pasa? Hoy si estuvo bipolar – se quejó Zoroark parándose en la puerta.

Mientras tanto, Croconaw y Cyndaquil miraban hacia Zoroark, mientras Quilava se ponía un atuendo que según Croconaw si era muy rockero.

\- …Debo decírselo, antes de que se valla Croconaw – protestaba Cyndaquil.

\- Créeme que si algo he aprendido es a no meter las fauces donde no te llaman, o terminaras también metiendo la pata – trataba de persuadirlo Croconaw.

\- Croconaw, por favor – pedía Cyndaquil.

\- Quilava tampoco te dejaría, o bueno, eso al menos creo yo – dijo Croconaw dudando.

Cyndaquil entonces vio que Zoroark ya no estaba ahí.

\- ya es tarde – se lamentó Cyndaquil.

Entonces Quilava salió del vestidor con una apariencia que la Croconaw le recordó una canción que decía "Hey! Oh!.. Let's go!...Hey! Oh! …Let´s go!..." con una peluca de pelo castaño en forma de tazón invertido, una camiseta negra decolorada y una chaqueta de cuero.

\- ¿qué tal? – pregunto Quilava.

Croconaw solo sostuvo sus mandíbulas en un intento por contener la risa, lo cual hizo que Quilava se quitara en ese mismo instante la peluca. Sin duda su idea no había funcionado, de cualquier modo al menos su hermanito no se había reído. Entonces lo miro, y noto que estaba acongojado y distraído.

\- ¿qué sucede enano? – le pregunto preocupado.

\- nada, es solo que – entonces Cyndaquil dudo un poco – siento pena por esa Absol que estaba con Zoroark – decía Cyndaquil.

\- bueno enano, no la conozco mucho, pero es una tipo siniestro, es fuerte, pero dime ¿por qué te da pena? – dijo Quilava.

\- se nota que a ella le gusta Zoroark , pero él no se da cuenta y actúa como un tonto, incluso dijo en su cara algo sobre una lopunny, y creo que ella se sintió mal, porque dijo que ella era mejor – se lamentó Cyndaquil.

\- Enano, no debes preocuparte de problemas ajenos, esos dos tienen que resolverlo por su cuenta – dijo Quilava – cuando se trata de problemas personales, tu solo tienes que preocuparte de tus propios problemas, y de los de los pokemons más cercanos a ti – aconsejo Quilava.

\- entiendo – dijo Cyndaquil – entonces debo preocuparme de las Quilovers que parecen no haber oído sobre tu mensaje que aún me persiguen fuera del colegio; de esas chicas a las que les rompiste el corazón y ahora arrojan basura a la casa; de la novia secreta de Croconaw; de que tu amigo Frogadier no esté en mi ventana; de que todo salga bien con Flareon – enumero Cyndaquil.

\- ¿le contaste de mi novia? – dudo Croconaw.

\- no, escucho a Frogadier hablando de eso – se justificó Quilava.

\- oye Cyndaquil, y tus amigos de la primaria ¿no tiene sus propios problemas? – pregunto Croconaw.

\- no, somos niños pequeños, aun no nos pasan esas cosas – dijo Cyndaquil… (Esta historia continuara).

**NOTA: Hola todos, perdonen que me haya demorado unas horas en subirlo… muchas gracias por leer, comentar, y demás… Bueno no hay mucho que decir en esta ocasión salvo que después de la próxima parte viene un Especial por lo del concurso de talento, y luego las historias de los ganadores del concurso, bueno eso seria todo, no se olviden de comentar y nos vemos luego.**


	69. Ilusión y Desilusion (parte 2)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 4: De Cosas Raras y Típicas**

ILUSIÓN Y DESILUSIÓN (parte 2)

Absol no pensaba hablarle a Zoroark, aunque él le preguntara mil veces porque se había molestado, aunque dudaba que se atreviera a preguntarle tanto, seguro después de un par de veces se rendiría, aunque dado que el concurso de talentos era el sábado, quizá no. Y aun así, ella sabía que era su culpa "orgullo antes de romance" de todos modos ese era su lema, sin mencionar que ella misma sabía que a Zoroark no lo gustaban las tipo siniestro, y eso no lo iba cambiar ella, en especial porque era consciente de que a pesar de lo que ella sentía por el imbécil de Zoroark, nunca había hecho nada al respecto.

Absol se contentaba quizá pensando en lo mal que siempre le iba a Zoroark con las chicas a las que perseguía, casi completamente segura de que sería así con Lola. Y claro, ya se había dicho que no le hablaría por lo pronto, pues otra cosa con la cual contentarse, quizá era con esa manía que tenía Zoroark de hacer lo imposible por conseguir lo que quiere, ya sea acosando a la chica que le gusta, o haciendo una tontería como ponerse un vestido solo para hacer reír a una amiga.

Y de repente el ánimo de Absol volvió a bajar. Así que en lugar de someterse a esa montaña rusa emocional, haría cualquier cosa por enfocarse en algo más. Y esto le causo un buen presentimiento, lo que le decía que iba por el buen camino. Lo bueno de ser el Pokemon desastre, es que ella podía confiar en su instinto.

Zoroark por su parte volvió a casa, y claro, estaba desconcertado por el comportamiento de Absol, pero haciendo caso a la sabiduría colectiva acerca de las hembras, decidió que lo mejor sería darle su espacio; quizá Absol estaba siendo víctima de ciertos procesos biológicos hormonales, algo aterradores, que periódicamente afectaban el comportamiento de las hembras. Y ya que por fin había terminado de copiar la tarea de internet, decidió que se dedicaría a otra cosa.

Por experiencia lo sabía, crear un perfil falso para redes sociales era una mala idea, pero un PokeApp falso no, en especial si es que cierta lopunny, en realidad no tenía su número, ni modo de averiguarlo. Y Zoroark en su estado de PokeApp se le ocurrió poner "Excelente practica de nado" trataba de parecer un tipo agua. Y una vez estuvo seguro de que podría, ya habiendo hasta practicado un "seductor" tono de voz diferente al suyo se atrevió a escribirle a Lola.

"Hola Lola ;)" envió, aunque luego se arrepintió, quizá estaba siendo muy directo. Por su parte Lola al ver esto se sorprendió. Marshtomp no le había hablado en un tiempo y de repente le escribía un mensaje, aunque mirando la foto con cuidado, vio que en realidad ese probablemente no fuera Marshtomp, aunque al inicio hasta pudo oír el tono nervioso con el que Marshtomp la saludaba.

"¿Quién eres?" respondió Lola por precaución. "Alguien que no conoces, solo una pregunta, eres una lopunny?" pregunto Zoroark de acuerdo a su plan. "si lo soy" respondió Lola escribiendo extrañada y un poco aterrada. "Un amigo me dio tu número, me dijo que si ganaba una apuesta me daría el numero de una linda lopunny, ya se, fue estúpido, pero bueno, me lo dio hace un tiempo, y estaba aburrido y se me ocurrió hablarte" explico Zoroark en varios mensajes. Lola no respondió, aquello parecía algo tan idiota, y ella que no tenía buena suerte con los machos. Decidió mantenerse al ras. Zoroark ya se lo esperaba, pero aun así le dolió que no respondiera, aunque lo volvería a intentar. Claro que ese ápice de dolor causo una pequeña reflexión en él "¿hago las cosas mal o es que me enamoro siempre de la chica incorrecta?" se cuestionó un poco, pero al final lo dejo.

Al día siguiente, efectivamente Zoroark fue completamente ignorado por Absol, quien ni siquiera le dirija la palabra. Y hasta donde vio, tampoco les decía a sus amigas porque estaba molesta con Zoroark. Así que Absol no iba hablarle, ni aunque lo intentara unas 100 veces, pero entonces Zoroark haciendo caso s u filofia de no rendirse y perseverar, le preguntari "101" veces. En especial porque el concurso de Talentos era en unos días, y tenía que hacer algo para Absol tuviera más carisma que una roca.

Y prácticamente durante todo ese miércoles Zoroark se la paso detrás de Absol preguntándole ¿por qué ella estaba molesta con él?, exigiéndole una explicación o haciendo lo posible para que ella dejara de ser tan testaruda y le dirigiera la palabra. Y claro eso no paso muy desapercibido.

Como siempre Absol estaba con sus amigas, Liepard, Ninetales y Nidorina durante el descanso, no iba decir nada acerca de Zoroark, y mientras ella apenas si ponía atención a lo que decía Nidorina acerca de que su suegra ya había ofrecido obsequiarle un vestido de novia, ella ni noto cuando la conversación dio un vuelco para ponerla bajo el reflector.

-… Claro que me dio vergüenza, su madre un poco más y pondrá la fecha de la boda – se quejaba Nidorina abochornada.

\- Aun así, es algo bastante lindo, es difícil que tu suegra te quiera – comento Ninetales.

\- Es cierto cariñito, además quizá solo estaba bromeando – dijo Liepard.

En eso Nidorina vio que Absol estaba distraída con algo, y se atrevió a adivinar el porqué, en especial porque "por qué" esa mañana había estado preguntándole a Absol porque estaba enojada con él.

\- por cierto Absol ¿qué sucedió entre tú y Zoroark? – pregunto Nidorina, pero quizá no eligió bien las palabras.

\- ¿entre tú y Zoroark? – dudo Ninetales, que de hecho era la ex de Zoroark.

\- Tienes que contarnos todo Absol cariño – pidió Liepard juguetona.

\- No es lo que creen, solo me moleste con é por ser un GRAN imbécil – explico Absol.

\- Cariño, todos los machos son tontos, deberías ser un poco más específica – pidió Liepard.

\- Ya dinos, toda la mañana has estado evitando al pobre – insistió Nidorina.

Absol no veía salida, y claro ella daba la cara antes de huir. Lo cual la obligo a decir algo más al respecto.

\- bien, es que ayer estábamos comprando vestuario para lo del concurso de talentos, y viomos a Quilava y él empezó a ponerse odioso, trato mal a un mocosito, y luego se puso a hablar de Lola, y me moleste, y ahora no pienso hablarle – dijo Absol.

Pero cuando sus amigas se miraron entre ellas con sonrisas en las caras, y en el caso de Ninetale con cierta aprensión, Absol supo que ella tampoco había escogido bien las palabras más correctas.

\- y claro, molesta que Zoroark se haga el tonto y se ponga a acosar a una chica de la cual no sabe nada, todos saben que las lopunny por su especie ya son bonitas, y que diga que "ella sí es una hembra" no sé, es un poco ofensivo y superficial, y ninguna de ustedes puede negarlo – trato de aclararlo Absol.

\- Linda, créeme que lo entiendo, pero no te molestaría tanto a menos que no fuera Zoroark persiguiendo a otra chica, y eso tu tampoco puedes negarlo – dijo Liepard.

Absol gruño.

\- a diferencia del resto de chicas, nunca nos dices cuando alguien te gusta, y tampoco parece que nunca hagas nada al respecto – dijo Nidorina confiada.

\- NO, Zoroark es un tonto, me molesto y ahí termina todo – lo negó Absol y se fue, muy frustrada.

\- La verdad, ella tiene razón Zoroark es un tonto, ella merece algo mejor – dijo Ninetales.

\- ¿no estarás celosa cariñito? – cuestiono Liepard.

\- no, solo que es obvio que Zoroark no es suficiente para Absol – dijo Ninetales – aunque claro que le guste mi ex es incómodo...

Absol gruñía mientras se alejaba quizá también haría falta que ella le diese tiempo a sus amigas para que se les vaya el asunto de la mente.

Zoroark a pesar de todas ventajas que tenía a la hora de espiar a otros, en realidad tenía que admitir que no era muy bueno, no logro escuchar muy bien lo que sucedía con las amigas de Absol. Pero claro, Absol se había ido, y ellas seguían hablando. Pero por alguna razón lo único que Zoroark escuchaba era algo sobre "Ninetales celosa por su ex" y "Absol merece más". Zoroark estaba seguro de que si lograba resolver ese enigma, sabría qué le ocurría a Absol, y sí lo hacía a tiempo salvaría su actuación en el concurso de talentos.

Y se puso a pensar en esas pocas claves, y ni él era tan despistado como para no darse cuenta de lo fácil que resultaba armar el rompecabezas. Los ex de Ninetales, que digamos la lista era bastante reducida, y claro que Absol mereciera algo mejor, significaba que a ella le gustaba un ex de Ninetales, que al parecer no resultaba lo suficientemente bueno. Y ahí estaba la conclusión que no llego a gustarle a Zoroark, pues a Absol le gustaba él.

Zoroark estaba pensativo con respecto a esto, Absol era bonita, era una gran amiga, era leal, fuerte, agradable, y amable cuando no estaba molesta, pero Zoroark simplemente no podía pensar en ella como algo que no fuera una amiga, simplemente, no. Y esto lo hizo sentirse estúpido, como no darse cuenta, si cuando a una chica le gusta un chico es más que obvio, pero Absol nunca mostro ni un solo rastro de eso.

Sin duda Zoroark estaba bastante confundido. Y entro cada pensamiento se dio cuenta de que realmente había actuado como un IDIOTA,(todo en mayúsculas) con Absol. Pero dado que el nombre de Absol estaba escrito en la ficha de inscripción del concurso de talentos, estaba en más problemas. Y como no quería ganarse el odio eterno de Absol, no podía hablar al respecto con nadie que conociera a Absol, esto le dejaba solo una opción, aunque claro, aun así se sentía avergonzado, pero si quería un consejo de alguien, no tenía alternativa.

Al llegar a casa, Zoroark se encerró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta con seguro, no quería que su papá entrara y lo descubriera. Encendió la laptop, ya había visto a su mamá haciendo eso antes, cuando quería que alguien escuchara sus problemas. Con culpa tecleo lentamente la página. Y con aun más culpa se atrevió a buscar la sección correcta.

Zoroark habia entrado a una página de "confidencias" donde mujeres, y muy pocos hombres bajo pseudónimos se atrevían a publicar sus problemas en busca de un consejo de un extraño. Y Zoroark bajo el título de "problemas con chicas" publico el siguiente Post.

"Yo y una amiga a la cual conozco desde hace tiempo, nos comprometimos para cierto evento, pero durante estos últimas semanas, tras haber superado un enamoramiento por otra chica, por fin conocí al alguien más, una chica linda, la cual al parecer no gusta de mí, aunque no pienso rendirme con ella, porque me gusta… Ayer, mi amiga y yo salimos un rato, ella estaba molesta por algo, yo ignoraba porque, pero luego se molestó mucho conmigo, creí que era porque fui un poco idiota con otro Pokemon que apareció por ahí, pero no fue porque comencé a hablar de la chica que me gusta, y desde entonces no me habla, y hoy espiando a sus amigas descubro que le gusto.

NO sé que hacer, alguien me puede decir, ella no me gusta, pero tenemos el evento, y no quiero perder su amistad."

Y a penas lo posteo, cerró la página, quito el seguro de su puerta, en lo que esperaba que algún Pokemon se apiadara de él y le diese un consejo. Claro que no estaba muy seguro de que realmente pudiera conseguir ayuda, porque en realidad los pokemons de internet no lo conocían ni a él, ni a Absol, y no podrían entender sus sentimientos por Lola. Pero claro, no le podía decir a nadie, no podía pedir ayuda, Zoroark se sentía confuso, simplemente deseaba poder arreglar aquello.

Y tras dos horas de meditaciones, volvioa poner el seguro a la puerta, y reviso su post, que fue publicado bajo la identidad de "SiniestroDark", y se sorprendió al parecer, habían 5 pokemons que deseaba ayudarlo, y creían tener un consejo adecuado para él. Claro que 3 de esos 5 consejos aunque redactados con otras palabras le aconsejaban que le diera una oportunidad a su amiga, que podría enamorarse. Zoroark ya imagina a chicas adolescentes súper-románticas oquiza Frienzoneadas, al otro lado del mundo dándole ese consejo. El otro no era mejor, pues no eran más de tres caracteres de alguien que, bueno al parecer no tenía nada mejor que hacer que leer blogs de confidencias, pues "-.-" no era exactamente un consejo, pero al final. Alguien bajo en nombre "Legendario2.0", al parecer tenía algo mejor que decir. "entiendo tus problemas, supongo que tu amiga aún no sabe que tú sabes que le gustas, no te preocupes por ella, al final terminara perdonándote si es que realmente es tu amiga y aún más fácil si es que le gustas, y no te rindas con la chica que te gusta".

Zoroark vio que de hecho "Legendario2.0" solo había comentado aquello hacia unos minutos. Y quizá seguía en la página, porque no hablarle, parecía que él realmente podía ser de ayuda, aún más que el resto así que Zoroark, tomando posiblemente una mala decisión, se atrevió a solicitar una charla con quien fuera que sea. Aunque por el nombre Zoroark imaginaba que se trataba de un gamer, o quizá alguien que tenía el ego tan subido que se llamaba a sí mismo legendario.

Pero claro, no parecía un chico tan malo, se presentó como alguien que en realidad no tenía tanta experiencia con las chicas, pero que podía entender el problema de Zoroark.

Para el final de esa charla, Zoroark sabía del tal "Legendario2.0" que al parecer tenía un problema parecido al suyo, su mejor amiga actuaba distante de él desde hacía un tiempo, cuando él se metió en problemas con su novia. Resultaba que por no tener a quien recurrir, y aun con mucha vergüenza también decidió visitar esos foros. Para el final de la charla, incluso ambos desconocidos terminaron intercambiando Pokebooks.

Y sorpresa para Zoroark, resultaba que su consejero era un Pokemon de su edad, un tal "Takeshi" que resultaba ser un Kadabra.

Así que lo mejor era disculparse con Absol, y eso era todo. No darle esperanzas, pero tampoco hablarle de otras chicas. Y eso haría Zoroark.

Ya para el jueves, Zoroark estaba dispuesto a humillarse, de nuevo, frente Absol. Quería que dejara de ignorarlo para que ambos pudieran ensayar para el concurso de talentos. Y dado el caso Zoroark dejaría en espera su plan para conquistar a Lola.

Pero claro Zoroark no estaba preparado para lo que iba sucederle. Zoroark esperaba a Absol en la puerta de su salón, saldría con Ninetales, pero bueno, no le quedaba otra, la situación se tornaría muy incómoda. Y con calma y apoyado contra la pared Zoroark espero a que las dos chicas salieran para poder hablar con Absol, pero se topó con Ninetales que había salido sola.

\- ¿qué haces aquí Zoroark? – pregunto ella.

\- pues yo y Absol somos amigos, la espero a ella – dijo Zoroark intentando no mirar su ex a los ojos.

\- ella no quiere hablarte – dijo Ninetales dando un paso adelante.

\- ya sé, me quiero disculpar, y a todo esto, esto no es tu asun…

Zoroark no pudo ni terminar la frase, pues Ninetales se había atrevido a darle un beso. Zoroark la empujo, aquello sí que era el colmo, y a Zoroark le dio asco. Si a Absol le gustaba él, sus amigas deberían respetarlo, y de pronto ahora salía Ninetales con eso. Y peor Absol ahora estaba ahí parada.

\- Vaya Ninetales, y yo creí que de zorra solo tenías la especie – dijo bastante tranquila.

\- Absol, yo no creo que… – trataba de explicarse Ninetales.

\- ¿Cuándo yo dije que me gustara este imbécil? Está bien si te gusta, si aún sientes algo por él, pero si es porque estas celosa de algún modo, entonces deberías chequearte la moral, tú fuiste quien le termino, y no por el hecho de que Nidorina y Liepard crean cualquier cosa, no es verdad – dijo Absol bastante confiada.

\- NO fue mi intención – seguía tratando de defenderse Ninetales.

Zoroark ahora dudaba que pudiera disculparse con Absol, Ninetales lo había arruinado todo.

\- Sí claro – sarcasmo – él estaba parado ahí sin moverse y tú solo te acercaste sin la mínima intención de besarlo, y lo besaste, por favor, como si ayer hubiera saldo del huevo – desafío Absol a su ahora, ex amiga.

\- ¿lo viste todo? – pregunto Zoroark.

\- si tú no te preocupes, ibas a ofrecer una disculpa, hazlo – le dijo Absol más calmada por alguna razón.

Sin dudarlo mucho Absol y Zoroark se alejaron de Ninetales, la cual no dejaba de sentirse mal, había cometido un grave error, y claro, sabía que Absol lo negaría hasta el final de los tiempos, pero a ella le gustaba Zoroark.

Absol la verdad ahora mostraba una actitud bastante calmada, y esto incomodo a Zoroark como si el hecho de no haberle hablado por 24 horas hubiera cambiado algo en ella, algo que Zoroark simplemente no identificaba, y una vez estuvieron lejos de Ninetales.

\- estoy esperando, creo que ibas a decirme algo – dijo Absol deteniendo su caminata sin siquiera mirar a Zoroark.

\- Absol yo, de verdad lamento mucho haber actuado como un idiota, eras una amiga a la que aprecio mucho y me siento mal por todo esto, no me gusta que me ignores, a nadie le gusta que sus amigos no le hablen, por favor perdóname, sé que soy un tonto – se disculpó Zoroark – si quieres me pongo de rodillas, me vuelvo a poner ese vestido, te hago la tarea, te cepillo el pelo, arrojo flores a tu paso, pero perdóname – suplico.

\- supongo que tendré que hacerlo tarde o temprano – dijo Absol animando a Zoroark – pero no tengo ganas de hacerlo ahora – dijo ella, haciendo que Zoroark sintiera que lo golpeaban en la cara.

\- ¿entonces cuando? – cuestiono Zoroark, ya era jueves, no quedaban muchos días para ensayar para el concurso de talentos.

\- para el sábado – dijo Absol con una sonrisita ciertamente malévola.

\- ¿pero ensayaremos para en concurso de talentos? – pregunto Zoroark, aun arriesgándose a molestar a Absol de nuevo.

\- descuida, sí ya sé toda la rutina – dijo ella confiada.

\- ya sé, pero… – Zoroark dudo si seguir.

\- sí ya sé, hay rocas con más carisma que yo, descuida, sé que lo haré bien – aseguro Absol.

\- ¿Absol, sucede algo? – se preocupó Zoroark, Absol normalmente tenía un temperamento más fuerte, y esa actitud tan calma y segura, no parecían naturales.

\- créeme que estoy bien – aseguro Absol con una sonrisa tranquila.

Zoroark entonces la vio irse. Sin duda esa actitud era parte del algo más, un plan, una farsa, una mascarada, algo. Zoroark no podía imaginarse como esa actitud era posible, si hasta había visto a Ninetales besarlo, aquello no tenía sentido.

Entonces al final del pasillo, Zoroark vio algo que le resulto confuso. Umbreon y Ninetales caminaban juntas y hasta parecía que entre ambas se felicitaban por alguna razón. Zoroark no podía entender el juego enfermizo que las hembras estaban jugando. Zoroark no sabai si es que Umbreon y Ninetales había planeado algo, o que era lo que sucedía, y hasta se cuestionaba si Absol era parte de aquello. Pero si de algo estuvo seguro Zoroark en ese momento, era que esa calma en Absol era falsa… (Esta historia continuara)

**NOTA: me disculpo por lo tarde que subo esta historia, esta semana terminaron mis exámenes por fin y recién tuve tiempo esta tarde… Espero que les haya gustado esta historia de final impredecible, también se les agradece darse un tiempo para leer esta historia, y por su apoyo… Comenten su opinión, su teoría, una crítica, o lo que deseen. Ya saben que la próxima semana viene un especial por el fin del libro y el concurso de talentos, y luego las tramas de los ganadores. Nos leemos luego.**


	70. Concurso de Talentos (parte 1)

**NOTA: Hola a todos! Muchas gracias como siempre por su apoyo y que se den un tiempo para leer esta historia. Quería escribir en una sola parte lo del concurso de talentos, pero… Quedo muy largo y no termine, sin mencionar que algunas cosas terminaron mal explicadas al inicio, así que antes de arruinarlo decidí ponerlo en dos partes. Sin más a continuación y capitulo que sí está bien redactado.**

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 4: De Cosas Raras y Típicas**

EL CONCURSO DE TALENTOS (parte 1)

Y era jueves en la salida, y Wartortle salía solo, por una simple razón, Charmeleon tenía entrenamiento, Quilava tenía ensayo de su banda para el concurso de talentos, Croconaw había desparecido, Ivysaur y Bayleef salieron previamente juntos. Así que Wartortle resignado iba caminando sin prisa hacia su casa. Cuando a menos de una cuadra de distancia de la escuela se topó con algo interesante. Se trataba de Blast, el wartortle de la escuela de chicos.

\- Hola Wartortle – saludo este algo incómodo.

\- Blast ¿qué haces por aquí? – Pregunto Wartortle – creo que aún se acurdan de ti los chicos de mi escuela, y no creo que les haga gracia que te acerques después de lo del festival – agrego calmado.

\- eso ya lo sé, pero hay alguien a quien quería ver – admitió algo avergonzado, pero para cambiar de tema se atrevió a preguntar – ¿y tus amigos? , digo deberías estar con ellos.

\- Bueno, Charmeleon tenía entrenamiento, Croconaw desapareció, Ivysaur y Bayleef deben estar compartiendo saliva por ahí, y Quilava está ensayando con su banda – informo Wartorte.

\- ¿Quilava canta en una banda? – pregunto Blast.

\- Sip, y me sorprende ue no lo sepas, Quilava es famoso, hasta tiene fans, pero claro ese es otro tema, está en una banda con el raro hermanastro de la novia de Charmeleon, otro tipo raro llamado Marowack, y Warly – menciono Wartortle sonriendo algo estúpido al pensar en Warly.

\- ¿Warly? – dudo Blast incomodo nuevamente.

\- es de nuestra especie, una chica muy linda por cierto, es nueva recién entro este semestre – aclaro Wartortle en ese tono que delataba que estaba enamorado.

\- ah… – dudo Blast – ya no alcanzare a quien buscaba, supongo que te veo en otro momento – se despidió con cierto tono culpable e irritado, para luego desaparecer rápidamente.

\- ¿qué le pasa a ese wartortle? – se cuestionó Wartortle extrañado, y siguió su camino.

Sin embargo los problemas de Wartortle no estaban a la par de los problemas que seguramente tendría Charmeleon en un par de horas. Quizá el concurso de talentos era el sábado, pero el viernes, sería el ensayo general, que básicamente servía para que los alumnos pudieran dar los toques técnicos finales a sus números, como por ejemplo juegos de luces, pedir los micrófonos correctos, ver si tenían escenografía o utilería preparada, si necesitaban proyecciones, bajadas de telón, que se apagaran las luces, si debían conectar equipo electrónico. Y debido a que por el concurso de talentos no se podían perder horas de clase, este ensayo se hacía en la tarde, y como era obligatoria asistir y el orden de presentación se sortearía en ese momento, básicamente la última oportunidad de ensayar era aquella tarde de jueves.

Charmeleon salía agotado del ensayo de fuerza, se estaban ya preparando para el torneo de la temporada de primavera-verano, y como Charmeleon y Combusken lo hicieron bien, tenían la posibilidad de jugar la temporada en posiciones oficiales. Pero como era de esperarse, por esto mismo el Profesor Slaking prácticamente se dedicaba a masacrarlos en los entrenamientos. Combusken salía con las patas temblorosas del gimnasio hacia los vestidores, había corrido tanto que ya no sentía las patas, y cayó rendido sobre la primera banca que encontró.

\- no siento mis patas – se quejó en voz alta.

Y no paso mucho antes de que Charmeleon también cayera rendido.

\- al menos aun puedes usar los brazos, hice tantas flexiones que no puedo ni levantarlos – dijo Charmeleon.

\- hice abdominales en la barra, así que ni te atrevas a decir que no he sufrido lo suficiente – desafío Combusken.

\- de acuerdo, pero también debes admitir que levantar rocas con las patas es doloroso – decidió darle la razón Charmeleon.

Y al ver a sus nuevos reclutas con los ánimos tan bajos Gabite decidió acercarse.

\- Descuiden chicos, es solo porque son nuevos, pero descuiden, en cuando demuestren que pueden resistir la temporada, el entrenador los dejara en paz – trato de animarlos – y un consejo, descansen todo lo que puedan hoy, sino les dolerá mañana, aunque para el sábado seguro estarán mejor – recomendó Gabite y se fue.

Y una vez que ambos iniciales de tipo fuego se sintieron capaces de volver a caminar tomaron una ducha y se fueron.

Y ahí es cuando los problemas comenzaron. Charmeleon le había prometido a Braixen, que iría a su casa a ensayar para el concurso de talentos, pero estaba molido, y luego recordaba que era el último ensayo antes del concurso, y a pesar de que le doliera decidió ir a bailar con Braixen. De todos modos, solo era bailar, y él era fuerte, luego descansaría, y así no tendría problemas, o eso creía él, al final simplemente quería hacer las cosas bien por Braixen.

Para el día siguiente las cosas resultaron no tan bien para el inicial de tipo fuego. Charmeleon estaba adolorido, al caminar le dolían las piernas, no soportaba ni el peso de su mochila en los hombros, y apenas si podía levantar los brazos, lo cual le hacía moverse raro.

\- oye Charmeleon ¿qué te paso? Parece que un camión hubiera pasado sobre ti un par de veces – dio Wartortle al verlo así.

\- estoy así por el entrenamiento de fuerza, fue matador, pero estaré bien para mañana – se explicó Charmeleon algo malhumorado porque el primero en haberlo visto resulto Wartortle.

Y para aún más mala suerte de Charmeleon, por ahí paso Combusken caminando perfectamente normal por el pasillo. Saludo con un gesto con el ala a Charmeloen y Wartortle y siguió su camino.

\- pues no parece que Combusken haya sufrido un "matador" entrenamiento – desafío Wartorte.

\- es que luego él no tenía que ir a ensayar cuatro horas de baile seguido con su novia, no creí que terminara así – tuvo que confesar Charmeleon.

\- Pero ¿podrás bailar con Braixen mañana? – dudo Wartortle.

\- sí estaré bien para mañana, el problema será hoy – se lamentó Charmeleon.

Wartortle se apiado de Charmeleon y cargo su mochila por él, y ambos se dirigieron al salón de clases. Y entraron para ver algo que no veían desde hacía tiempo.

\- … Y así las Hermanas Eevee toman la delantera – anunciaba Monferno parado sobre uno de los escritorios como narrando una carrera – vamos anímense no sean cobardes pokemones, Pos a ver si algún valiente quiere equiparar las cosas apostándole a la banda de Frogadier, o a algún otro número, vamos, este año puede haber sorpresas – anunciaba Monferno con una lista en la pata.

\- Yo apuesto 10 por las hermanas Eevee – dijo Grovyle alcazado algo de dinero.

\- Vaya Grovyle, así que te vas por la segura, bien – dijo Monferno aceptando su dinero y dándole un recibo.

\- ¡Callate y toma mi dinero! 20 a la banda de Frogadier – se apresuró Wartortle.

\- ¡Genial! – Dijo Monferno aceptando su dinero y dándole un recibo – ahora si esto se pone interesante – dijo Monferno como ronroneando

Charmeleon algo consternado por aquel escenario se acercó a Grotle.

-Oye Grotle, ¿qué Monferno no tenía prohibido dirigir apuestas? – pregunto Charmeleon.

\- Abi condiciono a Monferno, si hacia apuestas debe donar la mitad de sus ganancias a la caridad, un cuarto de ellas gastarlo en presupuesto para salidas con amigos y novia, y el resto podía conservarlo él – explico Grotle.

\- Abi sí que tiene bien dominado a Monferno – opino Charmeleon algo asustado.

\- No es tanto así, son medidas para evitar que Monferno se salga del camino – aclaro Grotle orgulloso – es un buen Pokemon ahora, no queremos que vuelva a como estaba antes – agrego.

Los demás iniciales fueron llegando, y del mismo modo uniéndose a las apuestas. Esas apuestas no eran tan maliciosas como las de antes. Y de hecho eran motivo para otras cosas, como bromas inocentes apuestas, opiniones graciosas que de hecho para todos en el grupo eran importantes. Como cuando a Monferno se le ocurrió preguntarle a Quilava, quién creía él que iba ganar, las hermanas Eevee, ósea su novia y sus hermanas; o su propia banda. O cuando Prinplup declaro que concursaba sin competir, que solo quería cantar para volver al club de teatro. O cuando Braixen con buena fe, aposto algo de dinero a su propio acto, solo para demostrar que confiaba en ella y en su novio.

Entonces Charmeleon comenzó a sentir presión, Braixen ponía mucha confianza en él. Quizá estaba dispuesta a perder su dinero, pero el modo en el que le sonrió a Charmeleon luego de esto; Esa sonrisa llena de esperanza, y con ilusión. Charmeleon no pudo evitar sentir algo de pánico, se suponía que el concurso de talento era la mejor oportunidad que Braixen tenía para impresionar a la maestra Masquerain, para que ella tuviese una oportunidad en el Club de teatro.

Por su parte a Warly le divertía ver como sus compañeros planeaban ir a apoyar a sus amigos. Tanto que se sintió un poco culpable de no participar en aquello, pero se le paso rápidamente cuando miro la hora. Diez minutos de retraso de parte del profesor Swampert, inusual en él desde que se mudó con su prometida. Warly ya sabía que el hecho de que le hubiese atraído un pokemon adulto era porque consideraba muy inmaduros a los chicos de su edad. El profesor ya no le gustaba, pero no podía evitar sentir cierta satisfacción algo malévola pensando en que quizá tuvo una pelea con su prometida, ella lo voto de la casa y por eso él llegaba tarde. Claro tampoco era que ella fuese maligna y quisiera que se separasen.

Pero no pasaron más de unos segundos antes de que el profesor Swampert llegara, a suerte no vio a Monferno dirigiendo apuestas parado sobre la mesa. Y una vez que el profesor dejo su maletín en el escritorio, y recupero él aliento, antes de comenzar la clase decido darles explicaciones a los alumnos.

\- Buenos días chicos, lamento haberme demorado – dijo con cierta culpa, pues antes que tardara era lo usual – Me temo que tuve un pequeño percance, todo muy personal, quizá se los diga de aquí unos meses, como sea, ya es hora de comenzar la clase…

Warly notaba en el profesor cierto nerviosismo y felicidad en el profesor, su teoría de la pelea de pareja no parecía encajar. Wartortle notaba en Warly interés por el profesor, era obvio, y esto le hacía temer que aún no hubiese superado al profesor. Ivysaur notaba a Wartortle pendiendo de Warly, pero esto era lo usual así que no se metió. Y Monferno notaba su mochila llena de dinero, y se entusiasmaba pensando que haría con Abi para celebrarlo. Y el Profesor Swampert noto que a sus alumnos no les importo mucho que hubiese llegado un poco tarde, así que decidió comenzar de una vez la clase.

La hora paso con normalidad, para algunos, más rápido que para otros, como siempre. Y como siempre también, tras esta clase, al final de la ahora, Quilava se dirigió a clase de Ciencias del fuego. Pero iba con cierto sentimiento de suspenso. No era que no hubiera hecho algo para solucionar su situación con Flareon, pero todo termino con un "veremos el día del concurso", Parecía que tan solo una parte de las Quilovers vio el mensaje, y de ellas muchas creían que Flareon lo había obligado a decir aquello. De cualquier modo videos de su audición ahora estaban en internet, al parecer ninguna Quilover había reparado en poner un título decente al video, y al parecer a todas se les fue ese pequeño detalle de cuando él dio el nombre de la canción. Una antigua canción de Blues acerca de un hombre que interroga a su hija sobre la muerte de su marido, del cual (claramente estaba en la letra) encontraron su cabeza en un volante y su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado, de la cual luego una banda de grunge hizo un cover, lo suficientemente bueno como para que Marowack lo propusiera para la audición. Las Quilover asumieron que era una canción de amor de algún tipo. Pero Quilava estaba seguro de que no podrían tomar como canción de amor lo que tenían él y su banda, tenían preparado.

Al entrar al salón Quilava la vio tranquila hablando con Lina. Ella lo miro con cierta culpa, y Quilava intento sonreírle, pero al ver que ella se volteaba, entonces él fue a sentarse con Monfenro, el cual estaba ocupado contando dinero, y haciendo nuevas puesta con respecto al concurso de talentos.

\- Oshe Quilava – le dijo de repente el tipo fuego-lucha – si tu banda gana el concurso Pos papi va a vivir la buena vida chico – dijo fingiendo acento cubano.

\- ¿Y si ganan las hermanas Eevee? – dudo Quilava.

-Pos al ser las favoritas, entonces me dejan sin mucho money, sha sabes, hay que darle money a quienes apostaron por ellas – concluyo Monferno.

\- ¿Y si alguien más gana? – pregunto Quilava.

\- en el remoto caso de que eso pase – dudo Monferno – pos me temo que me quedaría con el dinero de todos – dijo Monferno frotándose las manos pensando en las ganancias – aunque en realidad las posibilidades son mínimas – observo.

Las cosas sin duda eran extrañas para Quilava, pero él no era el único en problemas por la chica que le gustaba, y el concurso de talentos. Sin duda ese año, la competencia seria de lo más interesante.

Y en la tarde, todos aquellos pokemons que presentarían un número estaban presentes. Junto con Monferno, Rotom y Lola, que de nuevo debían cubrir los hechos, aunque esta vez solo como un preludio de lo que sería el evento del día siguiente. Todos reunidos una vez más en el teatro, esperando a que la Maestre Masquerain y el director Raichu llegaran. Y Frogadier estaba entusiasmado.

\- ¡NO puedo esperar! – gritaba entusiasmado.

\- tranquilízate Frogadier, hoy solo es una prueba de sonido, y eso ni siquiera van a tocar nada – dijo Kirlia intentando calmar a su amigo que ya estaba subiéndose por los muros, literalmente.

\- ya lo sé amiga mía, pero es que mañana es la función, nuestro gran debut como banda, la cumbre de mis sueños artísticos y musicales, el inicio de una segunda era del rock marcada por el nacimiento de Nitjitzu – decía Frogadier obviamente dominado por la emoción.

Marowack tenía ganas de decir un comentario pesimista, algo como "No vamos a comenzar ninguna segunda era del rock" o, "mejor concéntrate en la competencia, no en sueños tontos" o algo así, pero de cierto modo, no quería decir nada que pudiera dañar a Frogadier, de todos modos, ese inicial solo estaba un poco loco, no hacía daño a nadie.

Pero en una esquina lejana, y escondida entre un mar de butacas, Zoroark miraba algo nervioso, había estado casi seguro de que Absol no se aparecería para el ensayo técnico, de todos modos ella solo era una asistente en un acto de magia, pero ahí estaba ella, muy calmada y sin siquiera haberle dirigido la mirada. Entonces la duda de Zoroark crecía, pues Absol se acercó sin reparos a Umbreon y ambas conversaban como siempre. Parecía que Absol o no sabía que Umbreon estaba confabulando con Ninetales; o ella era parte del plan. Entonces tuvo un escalofrió. Necesitaba distraerse, y no demoro mucho en darse cuenta de que ahí estaba Lola, de nuevo con uno de los iniciales tipo fuego, y un fantasma geek loquillo. Pero luego recordó lo mal que le fueron sus planes para conquistarla, ella le había dicho que no más veces de lo que la misma Lola estaba consiente. Entonces su ánimo decayó. Zoroark prefirió ir a ver si es que la maestra y el director daban señales de vida, alejándose de los asientos subiendo al escenario y por un costado dirigiéndose hacia tras bambalinas, por un corredor que daba hacia la escuela, por donde seguro entrarían los profesores. Pero para no enseñarles el camino a los demás, o que estos vieran a donde iba. Zoroark decidió volverse invisible, y funciono bien hasta que justo cuando iba tomar el pasillo hacia la escuela se topó con alguien que en otra situación, no habría estado mal ver. Banette, que en una esquina hablaba con Mismagius y Gourguesist. Zoroark sabía que Banette no iba a presentarse, pero Mismagius y Gourgueist sí. Seguro solo había ido a darle ánimos a su novia. La verdad el inconveniente estaba en que los tres fantasmas bloqueaban el pasillo por donde él quería ir. Podia atravesarlos, de todos modos solo eran ectoplasma, peor ellos se darían cuenta, y aparecer y pedirles permiso, haría que ellos preguntasen y Zoroark simplemente no querría responder, así que decidió a esperar en ese lugar aún invisible. Y en eso escucho lo que decían los fantasmas, aunque no quisiera, la desventaja de tener un buen oído todo el tiempo.

-… Me encantaría poder ganarles a las hermanas Eevee – comentaba Gourgueist.

\- a mí también, pero hay que admitirlo, son demasiado buenas – dijo Mismagius sin ánimos.

\- La verdad me parece que esas hermanas se limitan dentro de lo que es el teatro clásico, si me lo preguntan, no merecen ganar, ya que no dejan esa zona de confort artístico – comento Banette.

\- solo quieres apoyarme – adivino Mismagius – porque lo que hacen es impresionante, y trabajan duro, si se lo merecen.

\- Pero un Pokemon que entre a este concurso como solista, no podría hacer lo mismo que siete – comento Gourgueist.

\- entonces el próximo año preséntense juntas chicas, apuesto que serían un éxito – propuso Banette.

\- suena bien para mí –dijo Mismagius.

\- quizá –dijo Gourgueist – mejor traigo aquí mi bajo, me preocupa que alguien lo toque ya que lo deje abandonado, mi pobrecito bajo – comento con culpa y fue a traerlo.

Mismagius y Banette se quedaron solos y esto no era bueno para Zoroark, aunque él dudaba que el rey del miedo, fuera romántico con su novia.

\- Oye quizá solo hablaba por apoyarte, pero no te desmerezcas, yo sé que tienes una voz preciosa – dijo Banette colocando la mano suavemente en la garganta de Mismagius y levantándola hacia su barbilla, lo cual obligo a Mismagius a acercase a Banette.

\- Ya Banette – dijo sonrojada alejándose con una sonrisa en los labios – Gourgueist regresara en cualquier momento, sé discreto – indico la chica.

\- de acuerdo, supongo que debería irme, tengo que terminar los diagramas para mis planes de este año para el festival de Halloween, y debo actualiza nuestro blog de investigación paranormal, porque mañana en la tarde, tengo planes, debo ir al concierto de una belleza espectral, con una voz que puede destrozar tu alma – dijo Banette en tono misterioso y civilizado – Por cierto, si mi madre pregunta, eres muy feliz conmigo, y nos casaremos – agrego Banette en broma con el tono jugueton e irreverente de siempre.

\- descuida se lo diré, nos vemos –se despido Mismagius riendo un poco.

Banette hizo una reverencia para despedirse y atravesó el muro. Entonces Mismagius fue a Buscar a Gourgueist. Zoroark no había presenciado el momento romántico de año, pero aquello había sido suficiente como para que se sintiese solo.

La maestra Masquerain no tardo mucho más en aparecer, junto con un Técnico audiovisual, y el director Raichu. La maestra reunió a todos los alumnos, y les indico que se sentaran en las butacas, a esperar su turno, que sería rápido, pues de todos los actos presentados en la pre-audición, solo 35 habían sido seleccionados. Y era ahí cuando Monferno recordaba la cara de felicidad de Abi cuando vio el video del momento en el que Cinccino no había pasado la audición preliminar. Pues su "perfecta" Coreografía unipersonal," era desabrida, sin ritmo, poco interesante, y con demasiados saltos acrobático fuera de lugar" según la opinión de la maestra Masquerain y la maestra Jinx. Tambie la maestra Masquerain dictamino que en el orden en el que fueran sorteados ese día, sería el mismo en el cual se presentarían mañana. Todos aquellos que guardaban la esperanza de ganar deseaban ir al centro, pues ahí el público no estaría aburrido, y no serían olvidados rápidamente como los actos de inicio. Y eso sí, todos rogaban que las Hermanas Eevee fueran al último, porque si no pondrían la vara muy alto antes de tiempo y desluciría a los demás actos.

Y Mismagius tuvo mala suerte, le tocaría ser la primera. Técnicamente ella no necesitaría mucho, solo un juego de luces color azul y morado de movimiento lento, y un micrófono bien ecualizado. A Prinplup le toco el número 9, no estaba mal, esperaba que lo que hubiese preparado fuera suficiente para impresionar; lo que necesitaba era solo un micrófono inalámbrico y un escenario a oscuras con un reflecto quieto mirando hacia él. Y para mala suerte de todos, las hermanas Eevee por azares del destino consiguieron el acto número 11; ellas si tardaron en dar sus especificaciones, hasta tuvieron que darle al técnico instrucciones cronometradas. Llevaron escenografía que la maestra Masquerain tuvo que guardar; los pokemons no veían plataformas móviles, pero solicitaron plataformas, micrófonos para todas, y comenzar su acto presentándose ellas mismas con el telón cerrado para que luego se abriese. Charmeleon y Braixen serían el número 18; Braixen no sabía que tendría que darle indicaciones a un técnico, no tenía preparado un concepto de iluminación ni nada, y Charmeleon solo pensaba en el dolor de sus articulaciones, así que no pudo aportar gran cosa; solo pidieron el escenario bien iluminado y dejaron su música, claro que Braixen se le ocurrió que podrían iniciar a media luz. A Zoroark le toco el 23; y no se lo vio venir cuando Absol subio a dar las instrucciones junto con él, ambos tenían una gran caja para uno de los actos, que debían dejarla lista para la actuación, comenzarían en escenario oscuro, reflector sobre Zoroark, Absol pidió un micrófono para ella, lo cual incomodo a Zoroark pues se suponía que él iba ser el único que hablara, pidieron juegos de luces, y humo para partes de su presentación al igual que efectos de sonido; y al final de aquello Absol se fue sin siquiera haberle dirigido la palabra a Zoroark. El 27 sería nada más y nada menos que Gourgueist, la cual solo necesitaba un amplificador, y un juego de luces rítmico; y claro agradecía que antes de ella viniera Swanna que iba tocar música clásica con copas de agua, su acto tenía mucho más ritmo, así que tenía una buena posibilidad, y se entusiasmó cuando supo que después de ella vendría un numero de ballet moderno. Ninjitzu sería el número 33, esto hizo que Frogadier se conmocionara, pues tendría que esperar más para tocar, pero el resto de miembros de la banda lo agradecieron, así podrían quizá cerrar con broche de oro; pidieron obviamente espacio para poder armar la batería, lo que sería un problema, pero la maestra les dio un espacio tras la cortina del fondo de donde sacarían la batería. Necesitarían un par de amplificadores y pedales para los efectos, un micrófono bien ecualizado, luces rítmicas de colores, y humo, iniciarían en un escenario oscuro, y a medida que cada instrumento fuera agregándose a la melodía debía ser iluminados; al menos eso segunda la visión de Frogadier, y que el técnico dijeron que sí podía hacerlo realidad, y bueno eso, solo le dio ánimos al inicial de tipo agua.

Al salir del teatro. Aun había una duda en el ambiente. Y que Monferno y Lola estuvieran narrando lo hacía más evidente.

-… Ahí lo tienen, ese fue el preámbulo de lo que será la gran noche de talento de la secundaria – narraba Lola con el teatro a su espalda.

\- Pos sí que esta bueno, la competencia este años será feroz, NO se lo pierdan, NO Pueden perdérselo – anunciaba Monfenro.

\- Recuerden que también pueden mirarlo por el canal 2 en sus televisores, y que la escuela posteriormente distribuirá el DVD oficial – decía Lola tranquila.

\- Oshe Lola, pos no me contradigas – le reclamo Monferno.

\- ¿perdón? – dudo Lola.

\- Shio les dije que NO se lo perdieran, y tú les estas dando alternativas para que se lo pierdan – explico Monfenro haciendo pucheros.

Lola había sido tomada desprevenida por ese comentario, pero Rotom no daba el corte así que tuvo que seguirle a Monferno el juego.

\- ya no te pongas así Monferno, en realidad NO se lo pueden perder, todos saben que en vivo es más emocionante – agrego Lola con entusiasmo.

\- Si Pos, además – entonces Monferno fingio seriedad – La pregunta que todo se hacen es ¿Quién ganara? Las talentosas, y ya varias veces ganadoras, hermanas Eevee; la banda Ninjitzu, que todos querremos escuchar, para que nos vuele los oídos; algún nuevo talento al que no hemos prrestado atenshon – entonces Monfenro dejo de fingir seriedad y miro a Lola – ya dilo con migo.

\- NO se lo pierdan – dijeron ambos al final, y recién Rotom dio el corte.

\- Corte, y bien Monferno eres un genio, ahora hasta tenemos eslogan – Alabo Rotom.

\- bien mi trabajo aquí está hecho, nos vemos mañana – dijo Monferno alejándose felizmente.

Pero Lola no había quedado tan conforme. Sin duda Monfenro se robaba el show. Y para ella no le era tan fácil adaptarse, pero el público tuvo buena recepción con Monfenro, así que estaba estancada con él. No era que no le agradara, pero le era difícil seguirle el paso.

\- Yo creo que tú también lo hiciste bien – de repente le dijo Kirlia.

\- Gracias – dijo Lola con algo de alivio… (Esta historia continuará).


	71. Concurso de Talentos (parte 2)

**NOTA: Hola a todos! Como todas las semanas la caminante fantasma les trae un capitulo nuevo, de nuevo muy muy tarde *vergüenza* perdonen… y este en particular es extenso, y para que quedara como me gusta tenía que ser así. Les recomiendo escuchar algunas de las canciones mencionadas en los actos, solo para mejorar la experiencia…**

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 4: De Cosas Raras y Típicas**

EL CONCURSO DE TALENTOS (parte 2)

El sábado amaneció, soleado y glorioso, perfecto para dar el primer paso hacia una nueva aventura en el mundo musical. Al menos eso pensó Frogadier, quien despertaba sintiéndose vivo, tantos años de tener el sueño, y ahora ya podía decir que sí tenía una banda, y una bastante buena.

Sin embargo el día lucia menos prometedor para Charmeleon. Al despertar lo supo, aun le dolían las articulaciones. Despertó a las 9 de la mañana y solo le quedaban unas horas antes del concurso de talentos, que era las 3 de la tarde. Así que se levantó de su cama a duras penas, y reviso sus músculos para ver qué tan mal estaban, pero de hecho eso le permitió descubrir que el problema estaba en sus articulaciones. Las tenía infamadas por el esfuerzo extra del baile, pues obviamente su rutina no era un baile simple, y si bien Charmeleon dejo que Braixen se luciera todo lo que ella desease, y hasta un poco más, dejando a Charmeleon en segundo plano como un compañero simplemente; pero eso no significaba menos esfuerzo. Cargadas, giros, incluso lanzamientos y atrapadas, todo justificado porque supuestamente Charmeleon era lo suficientemente fuerte para lograrlo. Y ahora se sentía como un tonto, pero no tenía de otra, Braixen había sido muy buena con él, incluso negándose a saber su pequeño secretito, y el concurso era tan importante para ella, lo cual solo agrego dos toneladas de presión extra sobre sus hombros adoloridos.

Por otra parte, el día había comenzado mucho más temprano para las Hermanas Eevee y eso incluía el último ensayo. Tanto que cuando el padre de todas ellas se acercó a despertar a la mitad de sus hijas, para luego despertar a la otra mitad, se topó con un adelanto de lo que vería en la noche. Todas en una de las habitaciones, habían movido los muebles y ahora ensayaban de nuevo su presentación. De hecho cuando su padre entro, Sylveon hacia una danza en el centro mientras las demás atrás hacían una figura que su padre no logro descifrar, antes de que las hermanas notaran su presencia, se desconcentraran y rompieran su perfecta formación para luchar contra su propio padre exigiéndole que no espiara sus ensayos. Lord, el umbreon variocolor, padre soltero de ocho hijas; se lo tomo bien, y las dejo ensayar, de todos modos él también tenía una sorpresa para ellas en el concurso.

Quizá era porque se sentía mal por tener que pasar tanto tiempo fuera de casa mientras básicamente sus hijas se ocupaban de todo solas, o quizá porque a pesa de querer apoyarlas a veces, por accidente les decía que el teatro era ingrato y que quizá no fuera a pagarles su esfuerzo a futuro. Pero Lord a pesar de ser testarudo, y haberse enfrascado en el negocio de la publicidad por sus hijas, aun extrañaba producir obras de teatro.

Mientras tanto en la escuela, los técnicos tanto del canal de televisión local como los encargados de manejar los efectos en el teatro preparaban todo para aquella noche. El director Raichu siempre invitaba a muchos Pokemon importantes, y a pesar de que naturalmente no todos respondieran a la invitación, muchos asistían, lo cual elevaba de por sí el nivel de la competencia. A su vez gracias a esto, escuelas de artes escénicas ponían los ojos sobre los alumnos de la secundaria Pokemon, y por eso no era raro que reservaran varias becas y vacantes para alumnos de la escuela. Por lo tanto, ese concurso tenía un peso mayor para cualquiera que anhelara un futuro en las artes.

Sin embargo el estrés de estar listos para la tarde se extendía a más allá de técnicos y maestros. Pues ahora sí era cosa seria para el periódico escolar y eso creo un pequeño gran problemas que ciertos pokemons fantasma no consideraron. El club de informática y el periódico escolar se supondrían que se encargarían de la narración del evento, junto con tomas exclusivas del detrás de escena, y las fotografías para posteriormente sacar el primer número del periódico escolar. Por esto mismo en un inicio se suponía que Gourgueist a pesar de participar en la competencia, iba narrar con Lola la pre-audición, y luego Ninetales con Lola narrarían lo acontecido en el ensayo técnico, y también en el concurso de talentos. Pero Gourgueist no narro la audición, y estuvo de acuerdo en que Monferno tomara su lugar, por sugerencia de Rotom. Y todos amaron la narración de Monferno, y eso estuvo bien, funcionaba. Y Ninetales estaba en una situación delicada en ese momento, algo de drama innecesario que ella misma decido crear para hacer algo por alguien, y prefirió no salir en cámara y darle de nuevo el trabajo a Monferno. Todo bien excepto que Monferno no era de ninguno de los clubs, y esa noche no le permitían narrar. Y aun peor, a Monfenro le habían prometido puntos extra por su trabajo apoyando al club de periodismo, pero como no era del club de periodismo no podían asegurarle nada, y Ninetales no quería terminar como una villana, no después de que se excediese "un poquito" con su plan en aquella ocasión, que ahora le causaba vergüenza y arrepentimiento. Así que para salvar su honor y tener a su disposición a su narrador estrella solo le quedaba una opción.

Ninetales algo avergonzada camino hacia el baño de chicos, llevando consigo una lista de alumnos y un bolígrafo. En la puerta la novia de Monfenro Abi, y Lola discutían.

-… Y no entiendo porque se le ocurrió la idea de los trajes de gala – se quejaba Lola con Abi, mientras ella estaba en un bonito vestido celeste.

\- Según Monferno, como se supone que es una "gala" de talentos, así que se le ocurrió que sería una buena idea, incluso dijo que le parecía irónico, además tú en vestido genera interés visual, no es mala idea para nada, aunque claro que me preocupa un poco que esto de la narración se le esté subiendo a la cabeza, en especial porque aunque sea mi novio, en realidad es un cabeza dura, pero que se le va hacer, al menos se divierte sin ser la molestia que solía ser, y eso es un gran progreso – comento Abi.

Ninetales se acercó algo tímida. Se sentía algo hipócrita y culpable por. Cuando Lola solicito ser parte del Club de periodismo, Ninetales dudo un poco acerca de eso, pues en su primer día se había peleado con otra chica, todo por un chico, y no estaba muy segura de sí confiar en Lola para su plan. Y Abi, quizá Ninetales no la concia mucho, pero sabía que era una de esas chicas de la cuales uno no puede dudar de su integridad y moral.

\- Hola chicas ¿y Monferno? – pregunto por fin.

\- acicalándose en el baño, desde hace 10 minutos – respondio Abi algo irritada por el tiempo de espera.

\- Vaya, se tarda como hembra – bromeo Lola.

\- incluso más, más vale que salga hermoso, o no habrá valido la pena – comento Abi.

Ninetales entonces decidió que debía sacar al tipo fuego del baño. Y golpe la puerta

\- Monferno, tengo que hablar contigo, sal de ahí de una vez – pidió Ninetales aun abochornada.

\- Sha salgo – dijo Monferno, y salió.

Monferno salió mientras se untaba crema humectante a las manos y salía con un esmoquin, impecablemente colocado, el pelo bien cepillado, y con laca, hasta se había pasado loción.

\- ¿Qué tal? – Dijo luciéndose – a que me veo sexy, n' i know it – dijo acercando la cara hacia Abi y guiñándole un ojo.

\- Pos estas igualito – dijo Abi.

Monfenro sintió el comentario como un golpe bajo, y su cara lo decía todo.

\- perdón amor, pero te demoraste mucho – dijo Abi poniendo una mano en la espalda de Monferno.

\- Pos ta bien, sha sé que me tarde – admito Monferno – Oshe Ninetales, ¿qué querías? – recordó el tipo fuego lucha.

\- vamos a hablar en privado – dijo ella incomoda.

Y una vez que se alejaron de las chicas Ninetales le explico lo mejor que pudo la situación a Monferno, obviamente él se indignó, pero Ninetales ya tenía la solución.

\- Pos ¡PROTESTO! – se quejó Monferno bastante ofendido, pues estaban desmereciendo su trabajo.

\- Lo siento Monferno, pero hay una solución, y es bastante simple – dijo Ninetales.

\- a ver – dijo Monfenro entre desafiante y disgustado.

\- únete al Club de periodismo, solo es cuestión de anotar tu nombre en esta lista, y que firmes, y si quieres quedarte, será el narrador oficial de los eventos de la secundaria, pero sino, después del concurso de talento puedes dejar el club, igual, los puntos extra que te prometimos serán tuyos – explico Ninetales.

Monferno gruño un poco y luego le quito la lista a Ninetales.

\- dame ese papel – exigió y se anotó en la lista.

Y luego viendo lo abatida que parecía estar Ninetales, Monferno no pudo resistir la tentación.

\- Pos sabes – dijo con una sonrisa tranquila en la cara – Sho lo hubiera hecho gratis – dijo figiendo acento argentino. Puso las manos en sus bolsillos y dio media vuelta hacia donde estaban Abi y Lola.

Ninetales se quedó rara tras esta frase, como si su preocupación hubiese sido inútil, para luego sentir vergüenza de nuevo. Pero se retiró con dignidad, pues de hecho, ese último chiste malo, ella sabía que se lo merecía.

Por otra parte el Drama del que Ninetales formaba parte estaba listo para entrar en escena. Con su protagonista completamente confundido mientras se preparaba para su gran debut. Zoroark preparo ese chamarra sin mangas de cuero negro con algunas tachas en forma de cruz y las típicas en forma de pirámides cuadradas aplanadas, se sentía genial ponérsela para ese día. El tipo siniestro ya podía imaginarse a sí mismo en el escenario bajo los reflectores mientras tomaba un machete (porque una espada era demasiado cara) y clavándosela a Absol… Y ahí murió lo genial.

Zoroark aun dudaba sobre lo que Absol iba hacer ese día, podía fácilmente arruinar el show, pero era Absol. Zoroark dudaba que tuviera el corazón para hacerlo, ella era la chica más leal que concia, era el tipo de chica que siempre aceptaba realizar favores, muy a pesar de que quisiera mostrar una pose de indiferencia e independencia, en realidad era amable y se preocupaba por sus amigos. Y entonces recordaba la conspiración que al parecer había detrás del incomodo beso que Ninetales le dio, se podía esperar ese tipo de conspiración de Umbreon, pero de Ninetales, y aun dudaba si es que acaso Absol estaba involucrada, pues si quería jugar con su mente en venganza por algo, lo estaba haciendo bien; y si es que acaso ella era inocente, bien, entonces no se explicaba cuál era la razón de que Umbreon y Ninetales conspiraran en su contra, no sabía si siquiera eso tenía algo que ver con Absol más allá de su traición.

Zoroark prefiro no ofuscarse pensando en eso, era demasiado para él, y él sabía admitirlo. Lo único que haría sería tratar de cumplir su deseo de asombrar al público; e intentar sobrevivir a su problema de hembras al mismo tiempo. Claro que había cierto temer a meter la pata, perder una amiga, o que las cosas se complicasen aún más, pero aun así, esa historia ya estaba llegando al clímax, y era fácil darse cuenta de que el drama venía.

Mientras tanto cierto tipo fuego divagaba un poco acerca de lo que iba pasar es día. O se deshacía de sus fanáticas, o simplemente por culpa de ellas perdia a la chica. Quilava estaba en su cuarto, tratando de practicar algo con su voz, revisando una partitura que la maestra Jinx le hbaia dado, porque de otro modo no recordaba la letra del esa canción "The Amazing Grace" muy popular en ciertos lugares, pero en lo que concernía a Quilava, la usaba para ensayar notas altas, y luego la dejaba de lado, pero esta vez no podía concentrarse mucho pensando en su problema con Flareon. Pero tratando de alejar su mente de aquello, tomo la partitura y comenzó de nuevo.

\- "Amazing grace" – un alto – "how sweet the sound" – y ahí sentía su voz rara, pues era una de esas canciones que siempre suenan mejor cantadas por una voz más dulce.

\- "That saved a Wretch like me!" – de repente canto una voz infantil y dulce, claro el final lo hizo breve y en una nota algo baja para el tono. Cyndaquil había entrado a la habitación de Quilava, y no pudo resistirse a cantar con su hermano, pues conocía la canción, su clase la había cantado en coro para el aniversario de la primaria.

\- ¡Enano! – dijo Quilava tomado por sorpresa.

\- ¿esa es la canción que vas a cantar hoy? – Pregunto Cyndaquil – porque no creo que eso sea rock – agrego el pequeño saltando hacia la cama de su hermano.

\- con esa canción practico notas altas, estoy calentando, la canción que cantare para el concurso es demasiado aguda – trato de explicar Quilava.

\- ya dime ¿qué canción es? – insistió Cyndaquil, no conforme con la explicación llena "TURURURUs" que su hermano ofrecía.

\- de acuerdo enano – dijo Quilava buscando la canción en su celular, y se la puso a Cyndaquil en los audífonos para que la escuche.

\- Suena genial, eso sí es rock, me gusta – decía mientras escuchaba los primeros segundos agitando la cabeza como había visto a los rockeros hacer, aunque su inexperto cuellito se cansó rápidamente.

Quilava miraba su hermanito disfrutar de la música con agrado, pues le gustaba la buena música, Cyndaquil no era de esos niños que hacían a los otros pokemons perder la fe en el futuro.

\- ¡Fuck yeah! – dijo de repente Cyndaquil. Y Quilava no pudo evitar decirle.

\- oye, aun estas muy enano para hablar así – dijo Quilava.

\- bueno, vi que los pokemons dicen eso cuando se sienten geniales, por cierto ¿qué significa "Fuck"? porque entiendo a lo que se refieren con el "Yeah" – preguntó Cyndaquil.

\- es una grosería en otro idioma – explico Quilava paciente.

\- pero qué significa, pues la otra grosería de la que te pregunte la otra vez, significaba popo – dijo Cyndaquil.

\- dile a mamá que te lo explique – dijo Quilava ahora sí incómodo.

Lo único bueno de que Cyndaquil hubiera entrado a su cuarto era que logro hacer que el asunto de Flareon se le quitara de la mente, y pudiera ensayar antes del concurso.

Sin embargo el concurso en cierto modo no estaba listo. El director Raichu obviamente tenía el deber de verificar que todo estuviese en orden para el concurso, estaba atrasado. Y de hecho nadie sabía dónde estaba, su esposa esperaba algo impaciente en casa, mientras obligaba a Pika y Sparks a ponerse presentables, pues obviamente los invitados importantes, querrían saludar al director, a su esposa y sus crías. Pika estaba resignado a vestirse formal, pero Spark protestaba inútilmente, no dejaría que sus amigos lo vieran vestido como Pokemon bueno. Pero qué más le quedaba. De todos modos la normalmente paciente y amable madre de los gemelos pikachu, ahora estaba muy angustiada e irritada porque el teléfono no dejaba de sonar, con pokemons preguntando por su desaparecido marido.

Raichu por su parte, deseaba estar en casa apoyando a su esposa, o cuando menos en la escuela terminando sus pendientes, pero claro, un asunto de último minuto, que no podía esperar apareció de repente. Pues cuando un Legendario llamaba, Raichu simplemente no podía decirle que no. En especial si era el Pokemon Creación. Raichu no podía negarle una audiencia de emergencia a Xerneas, la tutora de Diancie, en especial porque parecía muy consternada por algo, y claro, debía ser importante sí es que llamo de un modo tan inesperado un sábado en la tarde.

Raichu llego a la escuela, y tomo el elevador hacia las instalaciones que quedaban debajo del sótano. Estaba algo incómodo pensando en todo lo que había dejado a medias por esa cita, pero con suerte podría solucionarlo pronto.

\- Director Raichu – saludo Xerneas, con un tono ciertamente enfadado a penas el tipo eléctrico bajo del elevador.

\- Xerneas, su Majestad, es un placer verla – devolvió el saludo el director Raichu ciertamente intimidado, de todos los tutores y/o padres que recibía del programa de legendarios, Xerneas era la del rango más alto, y también la legendaria a la que menos frecuentaba.

\- Estoy aquí para hablar sobre cierto comportamiento que no me agrada en Diancie – explico Xerneas.

\- según los reportes de sus maestros es una buena chica, y muy dedicada a sus estudios – dijo el director Raichu dudoso, pues Diancie siempre era una buena chica.

\- No es por eso Director, Diancie últimamente está escondiéndome cosas, borra todos los registros de llamadas, mensajes de texto, historial en la computadora, cuanta de correo electrónico, e incluso ha llegado a mentirle a sus escoltas, sin mencionar su estado de ánimo, que ha decaído durante el último mes, esto es alarmante para mí, y dado que usted es un educador con experiencia, esperaba que usted pudiese aclararme las cosas – pidió Xerneas.

\- A decir verdad el caso de Diancie es delicado, incluso más que el de otros legendarios – comenzó Raichu algo nervioso – ella siempre fue una buena alumna, y a diferencia de a muchos otros le fue fácil adaptarse, lo único que creo que siempre ha sido un problema para ella, quizá es la falta de apoyo constante, creí que iba bien manejándolo apoyándose en la descendiente de Latias y en Phione – explico el director.

\- Podría explicarse mejor, ella tiene a su disposición 20 carbinks como sus guardias y su compañía, no le falta apoyo – dijo Xerneas.

\- es dificil de explicar, verá, Diancie es diferente a los otros legendarios, ella nació de padres normales, y fue aislada del mundo por ellos, pero los tenía a ellos, luego paso a custodia de usted, y sus guardias, la tratan con reverencia, como supongo que se les indico, y a la vez con distancia, no son nada cercano a una familia, y Diancia por sus antecedentes busca una familia – explico el director Raichu.

\- eso no me explica del todo su comportamiento – dijo Xerneas ya un poco culpable.

\- lo más seguro es que ella este pasando por algo, pueda que sea un problema de esos que los adolescentes sienten que los adultos no entendemos, y no confía en usted como para pedir ayuda, y quizá sienta que hace algo incorrecto y por eso lo esconde de usted – explico Raichu.

\- entiendo, supongo que debería hablar con ella – dijo Xerneas de cierto modo molesta consigo misma, realmente sabía que no apoyaba a Diancie lo suficiente.

\- sí, intente verla más a menudo, y si cometió un error, hablen, no la presione mucho si es que resulta que lo que hizo es algo inadecuado – recomendó el director feliz de haberlo resuelto relativamente rápido – si eso es todo, tengo que irme, hay un evento importante en el secundaria regular así que, con su permiso – se despidió.

\- lamento haber sido inoportuna, supongo lo veré en otra ocasión – dijo Xerneas con un tono más calmado.

Entonces el director volvió al elevador y de regreso a la escuela, con suerte solucionaría todo rápido y no habría inconvenientes antes del concurso de talentos. Aunque claro, su esposa no estaría tan feliz, en especial cuando prometió estar en casa para ayudarla a persuadir a sus crías para que fueran decentes, sobre todo con Sparks pasando una fase de rebeldía y disconformidad con su aspecto.

A suerte todo iba bien, el concurso no parecía tener complicaciones. Pero ya eran las 2:35, y eso solo significaba una cosa. En cualquier momento padres, alumnos, y espectadores en general que quisieran ver el concurso, y conseguir un buen sitio, en lugar de quedarse parados al fondo, comenzarían a parecer y a formar fila. Y exactamente en a las 2:37 llego Wartortle siendo el primero, incluso hubiera llegado antes, pero tenía una misión, comprar rosas para el final de la presentación de Warly. Su dinero le alcanzo para 7 rosas, nunca había comprado flores, así que no se esperaba que estuviesen tan caras, pero bueno, era un pequeño y bonito ramillete que seguro seria menos incomodo de llevar que uno enorme. Wartortle no estaba seguro de porque exactamente perlo le pareció una buena idea, esperaba que se lo tomara como un gesto romántico de buen gusto, como se suponía un hombre maduro hace; y al mismo tiempo como un modo de apoyarla en lo que sea que ella hiciese. Y de cierto modo este planteamiento le traía más confianza con sigo mismo.

Y entre esa espera solitaria por conseguir un lugar en primera fila, donde quizá estuviese lo suficientemente cerca como para que Warly pudiera verlo, pronto apareció una especie de compañía incomoda. Pues no llevaba ni un minuto ahí parado, y de pronto ya no era el único wartortle en la fila.

\- hola Wartortle – saludo Blast incómodo.

\- Blast ¿qué haces aquí? – respondió Wartortle igual de incómodo.

\- vine a ver a alguien – dijo este – debo…mejor no entrar en detalles – prefirió no decir nada.

\- ¿y necesitas ver el show? – pregunto Wartortle ocultando las rosas que había comprado para Warly.

\- bueno, dicen que es excelente, por cierto ¿a qué hora llegan los participantes? – pregunto Blast.

\- ellos entran por otra entrada, ya deben estar llegando o adentro del teatro, el show comienza a las 3:00 – dijo Wartortle sin prestarle lucha importancia.

\- y ¿Dónde queda esa otra entrada? – pregunto Blast.

\- creo que iban a entrar por la escuela, la verdad no sé, pero no te dejaran entrar, no eres de la escuela, ni estas en el concurso de talentos – dijo Wartortle para evitarle un mal momento a Blast.

\- si supongo – dijo Blast.

Sin embargo, desde la puerta del teatro se podía ver la puerta de la escuela, donde la maestra Jinx se aseguraba de solo dejar entrar a los participantes. Sin embargo cierta tipo agua no lo sabía, y caminaba algo frustrada pues la entrada a tras bambalinas estaba cerrada, y claro fue a ver si podía entrar por el frente del teatro, claro que no de buen humor, estaba llevando un bajo al hombro, había apagado su celular para que Frogadier no la estuviese llamado cada 5 minutos preguntando si ya estaba en camino. Warly se sentía torpe por no saber por dónde entrar, y además empezaba a creer que eso del concurso de talentos era una mala broma, de cualquier modo camino a la entrada para ver dos miembros de su especie, y no exactamente los que ella quería ver.

\- ¿qué haces aquí, Blast? – pregunto Warly obviamente molesta al verlo ahí parado.

\- Warly, solo venía a verte – dijo Blast a penas la notó.

\- Esperen ¿se conocen ustedes dos? – pregunto Wartortle, pero fue ignorado.

\- Ya te dije, NO me busques, NO me mandes mensajes, NO pretendas que somos amigos – desafío Warly enojada.

\- Oye, sé que cometí errores, mis padres también, y no estuvo bien, vine a arreglar las cosas – dijo Blast tratando de ponerse frente a Warly.

-Después de burlarte de mí, la tontería que hiciste en el Festival escolar, ¿mereces realmente que te perdone? – cuestiono Warly severa.

\- ¿qué Giratinas está pasando? – Seguía cuestionando Wartorlte – ¿soy invisible? – sin duda sobraba en ese conversación, pero aquello no pintaba bien para su pobre corazón.

\- Quiero que estés bien, sé que no lo estás, al menos acepta esto de mi parte – dijo Blast avergonzado extendiendo un sobre.

Warly lo tomo.

\- si no me interesa quemare esto – dijo Warly.

\- Warly, me preocupas, de verdad – dijo Blast.

\- luego hablamos, tengo algo pendiente – dijo Warly y camino hacia el frente de la escuela, tenía que ir de una vez a preparase para la presentación.

Blast entonces miro a Wartortle. Él había estado oyendo toda la conversación y era vergonzoso, su exprecion estaba completamente descuadrada; y claro que quizá Warly preferiría que no se diesen explicaciones.

\- nos vemos – se despidió y se alejó Blast con cierto tono culpable y melancólico.

Wartortle tuvo que esperar un rato para procesar aquello, y aparte del dolor de haber sido completamente ignorado por Warly. Ahora una idea completamente horrorosa se le dibujaba en la mente. Blast y Warly solían ser novios, de algún modo la familia de Blast al parecer no acepto a Warly y terminaron y ahora Blast quería recuperarla, sino no hubiese ido ya dos veces a buscar a Warly, aquello no estaba bien. Era más de lo que Wartortle podría soportar.

Se quedó paralizado mirando al vacio con mirada de traumatizado sin darse cuenta de que, habían otros pokemons tras él, y cuando se dio cuenta, Grotle y Combusken iban hacia él.

\- Vaya Wartortle llegaste temprano, ahora podremos conseguir mejores asientos – dijo Combusken sin ver la expresión del tipo agua.

\- Wartotle ¿estás bien? – se preocupó Grotle.

\- no – respondió Wartortle, y se sentó en el piso en posición fetal.

\- ya tranquilo, en lo que sea, puedo ayudarte – ofreció Grotle.

\- ¿me ayudas a "desaparecer" a un Pokemon? – pregunto Wartortle algo más trastornado.

\- No le hagas caso, va estar bien – aconsejo Combusken a Grotle. Y este asintió nervioso.

Entonces Wartortle se quedó en su nidito de malos pensamientos. Ambos tenían novia, no iban a entender sus sentimientos. Pero logro entonces consolarse en algo. Warly no parecía querer ni verle la cara a Blast, quizá tenía una esperanzan, así que se calmó. Y antes de que empezaran a tomarlo como un loco.

\- Ya estoy bien – anuncio Wartortle riendo nerviosamente para distraer tensiones – por cierto ¿qué hacen aquí? – pregunto Wartortle.

\- no es obvio, venimos a ver el show – respondió Combusken.

\- ya sabes, Charmeleon y Braixen van a bailar, Prinplup cantará, y en la banda de Frogadier hay 3 iniciales, sin mencionar que Monferno va narrar esto, así que hay que apoyarlos – explico Grotle.

\- no creíste que eras el único que iba a apoyarlos ¿o sí? – cuestiono Combusken cruzando las alas en una actitud confiada.

\- jejejeje, bueno no es la gran cosa – trato de disimular Wartortle.

En lo que Grovyle y Servine de hecho se acercaban. A suerte Wartortle apareció temprano, y (no intencionalmente) guardo sitio para los demás iniciales; la cola ya estaba demasiado larga para entonces, muchos pokemons querían ver el show.

No tardaron en aparecer Pignite y Dewott, junto con ellos Devi, justo antes de que el teatro se abriera, y poco a poco los pokemons comenzaran a llenar las butacas con asientos.

\- Rápido ¿Cuántos asientos guardamos? – pregunto Servine.

\- Faltan Ivysaur y Bayleef, Marshtomp, Quilladin, Liligant se nos podría unir – recontó Devi.

\- No se olviden de Croconaw, ni de Abi, solo estaba acompañando a Monferno, seguro ya aparece – recordó Grotle.

\- guarden uno más para Fletchinder – pidió Combusken.

Y así los iniciales terminaron ocupando casi toda la fila de adelante. El teatro contaba con una platea con capacidad para 700 pokemons, y el mezanine, con una para 1000, y eso sin incluir los palcos. Y lo más loco, siempre tenían teatro lleno.

Solo les quedaba a los faltantes llegar y claro, la presentación estaba pocos minutos de comenzar. Dewott entonces antes de que la función comenzara decido ir a la baño. Por alguna razón el pobre sentía que cosas importantes pasaban cada vez que él iba al baño inoportunamente. Devi parecía muy emocionada.

\- ¿qué acto esperas? – de repente le pregunto Pignite.

\- el de las hermanas Eevee, ya sé que no son iniciales, pero bueno, algunas de ellas eran amigas mías en la primaria privada, luego poco antes de terminar la primaria vinieron a esta escuela porque tiene un mejor programa de teatro, no he visto ninguna de sus presentaciones desde entonces, y me emociona ver cuánto han mejorado – explico Devi.

\- Sí son buenas, aunque yo le aposte a Ninjitzu – dijo Pignite – si quieres puedo conseguirte entradas para el fantasma de la ópera, para que las veas actuar una obra completa – ofrecio Pignite.

\- seria demasiado, son algo costosas, por eso no vine a ver la obra, mi hermano tuvo suerte, dejaron entrar gratis a los de la secundaria en la semana de estreno – se lamentó Devi, no podía simplemente aceptar que Pignite gastara su dinero así.

\- no de hecho, mi madre alguna vez las compro para ella y sus amigas, pero nunca fueron. Como mi mamá reservo un palco, son entradas aseguradas, y las puedo usar cuando quiera, resuslta que a sus amigas no les gusta el teatro – ofreció Pignite.

\- ¡Un palco! – Se sorprendió Devi – a Dewott no le gusta la ópera, ni el teatro, y de hecho me dijo que termino durmiéndose en el segundo acto – trato de excusarse Devi.

\- no creo que este mal si a él no le gusta, y si te sientes incomoda, también puedo invitar a Servine, ese será su regalo de cumpleaños – agrego Pignite haciendo que Devi no pudiese negarse.

Para ese momento, los vestidores del teatro eran un mundo nuevo. Algunos nerviosos, otros emocionados, algunos incluso indiferentes. Ya casi era hora de comenzar la función. Mismagius miraba por el borde del escenario. Casi estaba lleno a tope, lo único que le deba confianza era un mensaje que Banette le había enviado hacia un rato diciéndole que había llegado, y que ya esperaba verla. Mismgius usaba un vestido negro largo y vaporoso, con una mascada larga y negra alrededor de su cuello, de la cual tiraba por los nervios, y si es que no hubiera sido una tipo fantasma hubiera terminado ahorcándose a sí misma. De cierto modo esa imagen se le hizo algo familiar y perturbador a Gourguesit, pero antes de eso debía ser una buena amiga.

\- oye cálmate, lo harás bien – trato de animarla.

\- sí, es solo que voy primero, eso es un poco vergonzoso – dijo Mismagius jugueteando con la falda de su vestido.

\- solo relájate, y lúcete – insistió Gourgueist – ahora si me disculpas, tengo un bajo que afinar – y se fue.

Gourgueist afinaba su bajo sentada en un rincón cerca de donde la banda de Frogadier se preparaba. La más alejada del grupo era Warly, la cual tocaba su bajo con cierta desesperación para lograr calmarse antes de la presentación. Gourguesit no reyo que su presencia fuera un problema, pero noto que Frogadier estaba inquieto, feliz e hiperactivo, era como la definición grafica de la emoción. Entonces a Warly se le fue un acorde, y una de sus cuerdas termino partida a la mitad.

\- ¡M# %&amp;$! – se quejó la tipo agua.

\- Ahhhh mis oídos son muy puros para escuchar esas palabrotas – se quejó Frogadier.

\- No exageres Frogadier – le dijo Quilava – y tranquila Warly, puedes cambiar la cuerda – trato de calmarla inútilmente.

\- si es que tengo un repuesto, sino voy a tener que ir a comprar una estúpida cuerda – dijo ella tomando su estuche y sacando él el paquete que Blast le había dado, junto con viejos afiches de conciertos underground, un empaque vacio de cuerdas de bajo, y un empaque con cuerdas de bajo rotas que Warly no se daba el tiempo de arrojar, y claro un estuche con cuerdas de bajo de repuesto, que tenía todas las cuerdas excepto, convenientemente las que Warly se le había roto - ¡qué porquería! – se quejó.

\- descuida, llamare a Croconaw y le diré que compre un juego de cuerdas para ti – ofrecio Quilava.

\- AHHHHH ¡ESTAMOS EN CRISIS! ¡MIS SUEÑOS! – se alarmo Frogadier.

\- Frogadier tranquilo, esto se soluciona fácil – trato de calmarlo Quilava.

Gourgueist veía lo frustrada que estaba Warly y podía adivinar que no era porque se había roto la cuerda de su bajo.

\- Oye Warly, no te preocupes, yo tengo un repuesto, ten – ofrecio la tipo Fantasma planta.

\- gracias – dijo Warly tratando de respirar y comenzó el tedioso trabajo de quitar la vieja cuerda, poner la nueva, y espera a que esta terminara de dilatarse para poder afinar su bajo.

\- Gracias señorita Gourgueist – agradeció Frogadier, y sin controlarse abrazo a la tipo fantasma.

\- de nada – dijo ella incomoda, no esperaba el abrazo.

Warly tomo toda la basura que saco del bolsillo del estuche de su bajo y la devolvió al lugar de donde salió. Entonces tomo el paquete de Blast. Y en lo que esperaba que la cuerda se dilatara antes de afinar, se apartó un rato para revisar el contenido. Quedo un poco indignada por el regalo de Blast, no lo quería, pero apreciaba el gesto, a pesar de ser ligeramente insultante.

Monferno ya había tomado algunas declaraciones, pero la cámara de Rotom se había sobrecalentado y esperarían un poco antes de continuar. Y se acercó a Quilava.

\- oshe Quilava ¿has visto a Pajaroti? – pregunto Monferno.

\- estaba en aquel camerino vistiéndose – respondió Quilava señalando un vestidor.

Monferno se acercó y toco la puerta.

\- Pajaroti – llamo con un tono algo cantarín.

\- ya salgo Monferno – dijo este.

\- ¿qué tanto te acicalas? – cuestiono Monferno.

\- oh, ya verás – respondo Prinplup calmado.

Entonces le puerta se abrió, y ahí estaba Prinplup, pero de una forma que dejo a Monferno con la cara más WTF que había puesto en todo el día. Prinplup vestía una chaqueta de color verde claro, con charreteras y hombreras que parecían hechas de oro, con bordes y botones dorados, y con bordados opulentos también hilo dorado, la chaqueta era de cuello algo alto. Las mangas eran ligeramente amplias, y de ellas salían algunas capas de encaje y seda blanca. Dentro de la chaqueta solo era posible ver una colección de encaje blanco, botones negros, y una corbata de pañuelo de color salmón de una telabrillante. Prinplup también usaba mayas, sí mayas debajo de un pantallacillo corto abultado, y zapatos de hebilla. Y para rematar usaba maquillaje blanco en toda la cara, y una peluca blanca con moños estilo "juez".

\- Pajaroti se volvió Travesti – dijo Monferno en un estado de shock.

\- No exageres, así vestía la realeza francesa en el siglo quince – se explicó Prinplup.

\- Pos que bueno que sho soy plebeyo – dijo Monferno sin poder contener la risa – si sales así a escena no voy a poder volver a hablar contigo en público.

\- de hecho voy a hacer un acto "burlesque" con opera con un toque contemporáneo, no me avergüenzo de nada, el objetivo es que el público se ría – dijo Prinplup orgulloso.

Pero Monferon no paraba de reír.

\- hazme un favor, sostenme la chaqueta un minuto – pidió Prinplup sacándosela.

\- sí su alteza – se seguía burlando Monferno, esta vez haciendo una reverencia exagerada.

Prinplup entonces dejo caer esa chaqueta que por su bordado, charreteras, hombreras, y demás, pesaba cerca de 7k, sobre la cabeza de Monferno.

\- ok, dejare de reírme – dijo Monferno.

\- gracias – dijo Prinplup.

Pero la satisfacción de Prinplup duro poco. Pues en eso llego Lola.

\- Monferno, ya va a comenzar el concurso, tenemos que entrevistar a Mismagius – dijo esta.

\- sha voy – le dijo a Lola.

\- suerte mi Pajaroti – le deseo a su amigo y fue.

Para entonces el teatro estaba lleno, incluso habían una buena cantidad de pokemons parados en el fondo y los bordes del primer nivel del teatro. Los invitados en los palcos. Cuando se abrió el telón y el director Raichu apareció frente a todos con un micrófono.

-Descuiden, no pienso extenderme mucho, ya sé que vinieron a ver los actos, no a mí – dijo el director con gran simpatía, lo cual causo risas leves – En la Secundaria Pokemon, nos enorgullecemos de nuestros programas de artes escénicas, buscamos darle apoyo a los jóvenes talentos en todas las áreas, es un orgullo y un privilegio, darles la bienvenida a esta noche de talento, donde seguro veremos cosas grandiosas – anuncio el director – Soy el Director Raichu, y hoy seré parte de los jueces, junto con la Profesora Masquerain, encargada del Club de teatro – pausa para aplauso – La Maestra Beautyfly, maestra del área de Arte – pausa para aplausos – y nuestra juez sorpresa, la enfermera Blissey – pausa para aplausos – ahora los dejo conuna experta en talento la Maestra Masquerain – dijo el directo y paso el micrófono.

\- Buenas noches a todos, como ya sabrán llevo varios años enseñando el área Literatura legendaria y dirigiendo del Club de Teatro; las artes escénicas son diversas, y tras haber seleccionado los mejores 35 actos, déjenme decirles que hasta ahora dudo, quien podría ser el campeón – algunos tomaron mal ese comentario, pues la mayoría confiaba en que las hermanas Eevee ganarían y la maestra lo sabía – Calificaremos su actos bajo el criterio de Desenvolvimiento escénico, originalidad, manejo de escenario, y Presentación, dicho esto podemos comenzar.

Aplausos nuevamente. Entonces la maestra Jinx pasó al frente y anuncio.

\- Ahora para el primer número esta noche única, tenemos a la señorita Mismagius Shadow, que nos deleitara con su voz, interpretando la melodía de pueblo lavanda, con una letra original.

La cortina del escenario se corrió. Mismagius estaba parada en medio del escenario a oscuras y la música en órgano comenzó lenta y lúgubre, en acordes tristes y pesados; una tenue luz azulada la cubrió, ella se acercó al micro, sentía un nudo en la garganta, entonces vio a Banette al lado de su padre y de su suegra, y decido que no buscaría a nadie más con la mirada.

\- _Síganme, síganme, escuchen mi cantar, síganme, síganme escuchen mi cantar _– de ahí ya sintió confianza – _La voz maldita de un pueblo casi muerto, con dolor subsiste en un vil encantamiento_ – y el coro – _El dolor, la confusión, almas gritan, de pavor_ – ahí un intermedio musical, y Mismagius se arrepentía de haber elegido algo tan lento – _Síganme, síganme, escuchen mi cantar, síganme, síganme, y su alma perderán, La voz maldita de un pueblo casi muerto, almas sin descanso que buscan alimento _– y de ahí venia la mejor parte, donde Mismagius de olvidaba de la letra, y solo comenzaba a gritar en notas altas y con tonos espectrales espectaculares siguiendo el ritmo de la conocida canción…

Detrás del escenario se podía escuchar claramente la canción de Mismagius. Y esto llevaba a Braixen a preocuparse, realmente todos se estaban esmerando al máximo, la inicial se sentía intimidada, su objetivo era impresionar a la maestra Masquerin, pero si ese era el acto de apertura, no quería ni imaginarse el resto, quizá su acto con mala suerte, pasaría completamente desapercibido.

\- ella es demasiado buena – se preocupó Braixen.

\- Braix, tranquila, lo haremos bien – decía Charmeleon sentado, esperando que haberse puesto pomada fuera suficiente para que pudiera bailar.

\- es solo que, parece que son demasiado buenos – dijo Mismagius – quizá ni noten nuestro acto – seguía preocupada.

\- Por favor, no es que todos los actos sean demasiado vistosos – trato de animarla Charmeleon.

Entonces Prinplup paso por ahí con su extravagante traje, maquillaje y peluca, con una mascara.

\- Pues no creo que vayan a olvidarse de eso – comento Braixen curiosa de saber porque Prinpulp había decidido vestirse así.

El aplauso final para Mismagius marcaba en inicio de los nervios de todos. La ominosa sensación de nerviosismo se apoderaba de todos, a pesar de lo confiados que estaban en un inicio, excepto de Zoroark. Él ya estaba desesperado desde mucho antes. Y recién hacia un minuto Absol había salido del baño, con aquel vestido negro, y tal y como ella había dicho, un collar con púas y un tocado estilo retro. Zoroark no sabía si debía hablarle, confrontarla o lo que sea. Pero no tuvo que preocuparse.

\- ¿y esa cara? – Le pregunto Absol – ¿qué acaso no estoy bien? – cuestiono Absol.

\- No, estas perfecta, el tocado le da un toque interesante y misterioso – respondió Zoroak tratando de parecer relajado.

\- Oye, ¿todo bien? – pregunto ella como si la actitud de Zoroark no le convenciese.

-No sé, dime tu – dijo Zoroark un poco desafiante, pero al mismo tiempo desconcertado.

\- Dije que hoy arreglaríamos esto, pues el mal humor se me paso, y estoy dispuesta ser paciente contigo, quiero una disculpa y esta vez voy a aceptarla – dijo Absol tranquila.

\- es solo que , ya sabes cuándo Ninetales me… bueno ya sabes, fue demasiado extraño y la ví con Umbreon, algo traman, y no sé si tiene que ver contigo o qué – trato de explicar Zoroark.

\- Ni Umbreon caería tan bajo como para obligar a tu ex a besarte, créeme lo sé, hasta casi me secuestro una vez – dijo Absol algo ofendida de que Zoroark pensara que ella era parte de una conspiración.

\- es que nada tiene lógica, y solo se hizo raro e incómodo – protesto Zoroark.

\- No debería serlo si es que en realidad sabes lo que quieres y lo que eres – dijo Absol y se alejó a felicitar a Mismagius por su actuación.

Y tras este mensaje que dejo confundido a Zoroark, bueno el hecho de que Ninetales estuviera rondando por ahí con Smeargle para tomar fotos del detrás de escena. De hecho Ninetales estaba terminado ya con las hermanas Eevee. Las ocho posaban en grupo para un par fotos, entonces cuando smeragle levanto el pulgar, la sesión de fotos termino.

\- buen trabajo chicas, tengo muy buenas fotos de ustedes – dijo Smeargle.

\- gracias por dedicarnos un tiempo, más bien – agradeció Sylveon.

\- qué bueno que acabó más bien – se quejó Umbreon.

\- oye, ni que fuera tan malo – le dijo Jolteon a la malhumorada Umbreon.

\- buena suerte chicas, ya quiero ver su presentación – les decía Ninetales.

\- por cierto Ninetales hay una asuntito que debemos arreglar – le dijo Umbreon.

\- por supuesto –dijo Ninetales nerviosa – Smeargle, busca al tipo agua que se vistió de aristócrata francés antiguo y tómale fotos, yo te alcanzo en un rato – indico Ninetales.

\- claro – acepto Smaergle sin objetar.

Entonces Umbreon y Ninetales pusieron hablar a solas.

\- Umbreon, dile del plan de una vez a Absol, no tolero que me odie, es mi amiga, no me siento bien con esto – dijo la tipo fuego arrepentida.

\- tú fuiste quien lo beso, yo te dije que le coquetearas – refuto Umbreon.

\- sé me fue de las manos, te dije que creía que aún me gustaba – protesto Ninetales.

\- se lo diremos después, por ahora habrá que empujarlos de otro modo, no me gusta ser casamentera, pero se lo debo a Absol, y Zoroark es muy tonto para darse cuenta; además tú fuiste quien me pidió que me involucrara en esto en primer lugar, más vale que dejes de arrepentirte, con suerte hiciste lo mejor para los dos– dijo Umbreon.

\- supongo que sí – dijo Ninetales sin poder sacarse el remordimiento de encima – debo ir a ver si ya tenemos fotos de todos para el periódico escolar, nos vemos – se despido y se fue.

Todas las hermanas Eevee estaban ansiosas, y entre ella recordaban los pasos. Excepto Flareon la cual miraba al escenario mientras entraba el tercer número. Pero en lugar de buscar a su papá como siempre, buscaba cualquier rastro del enemigo, en caso Quilovers. Y sí, en la parte de atrás un grupo de chicas con pancartas esperando pacientemente a que Quilava apareciese. Flareon no sabía que esperar de esas chicas cuando ella y sus hermanas salieran al frente, en especial porque ella tenía algunos solos. Flareon siempre hacía bien su parte, nunca la había abucheado, y ya podía ver que la abucheaban a pesar de hacerlo bien. Sin mencionar que esa noche, o Quilava lograba romper las ilusiones de su fans para siempre, o su relación pendería de un hilo. Entonces otros aplausos el acto nuero 3 había terminado, ya iban por el cuatro. Y el público si bien parecía interesado, aún no habían visto nada, y Flareon decidió unirse a sus hermanas para darle una última repasada al baile.

Entre nervios y muchos comentarios raros acerca de la vestimenta de Prinplup. No tardó mucho en llegar el turno de Prinplup. La maestra Jinx al verlo tuvo un pequeño sobresalto, pero tuvo que presentarlo, y claro ser imparcial

\- Y ahora Prinplup Montgomeri nos dedicara una Opera Comica de la famosa pieza "libiamo ne lieti calici" – y todos aplaudieron.

Prinplup entro al escenario. Una vez ahí nadie pudo dejar de mirarlo. El reflector estaba solo para él. Prinplup extrañaba esa sensación, y así sin música, nada más que su voz comenzó.

-_Libiamo, libiamo ne'lieti calici che la belleza infiora., E la fuggevol ora s'inebrii a voluttà.__Libiamo ne'dolci fremiti__, __Che suscita l'amore,__Poiché quell'ochio al core__, __Omnipotente va _–alargo la voz, y parecio inspirarse para la próxima parte – _Libiamo, amore fra i calici__, __Più caldi baci avrà_ – entonces en lo que hacía un pausa rápidamente se puso la máscara que llevaba consigo – _alto mi amigo, el público esta aburrido_ – canto aun en tono de tenor.

Entonces el público rio.

\- _Per quoe_? – preguntó Prinplup cantando sin la máscara fingiendo acento italiano, volteando el cuerpo ligeramente como si estuviera discutiendo con alguien más– _Con suerte ellos saben inglés, Y no entienden el italiaane_ – Canto con la máscara de nuevo cambiando el cuerpo exagerando la última palabra – _además, no parlas italiano también_ – agrego cantando.

El público rio de nuevo.

\- De acuerdo, yo no hablo italiano – lo admito dijo sin la máscara, y miro de frente al público – Hola, soy Pajaroti, y – pareció dudarlo – y io no parlo italiano – dijo dramáticamente fingiendo llorar, imitando lo que se hacía en los grupos de apoyo, el público rio de nuevo. Prinplup se colocó de nuevo la máscara – _No llores, ya estás muy grandecito para llorar_ – canto de nuevo en tono de tenor. Y las risas de nuevo invadieron el ambiente…

Todos amaron el acto, era una comedia de buen gusto. Al finalizar Prinplup recibió una ovación de pie, había canto fragmentos de otras cancones como "O sole mio" y la ya muy clásica "Figaro". Se sentía bien, Prinplup no recordaba la última vez que se ganó una ovación de pie, pero claro, desde ahora actuaria solo por ese sentimiento, no más del caprichoso protagonista. Hizo una venia y se retiró del escenario.

Aquella había sido la primera ovación de pie de la noche, pero no faltaba mucho para la siguiente. Después de Prinplup entro un acto de beat'boxin, que perdió fuerza, dado que Prinplup fue divertido y elegante, y aquel acto parecía un poco chabacano, pero claro, con este acto ya faltaban solo pocos minutos antes del acto de las hermanas Eevee.

Y cuando se volvieron a escuchar aplausos, ya no había marcha a atrás, los que estaban en los vestidores se arremolinaron en el borde de la cortina para ver qué habían preparado ese año las hermanas Eevee. Todas llevaban vestido negros y cortos de apariencia ruda, excepto Leafeon y Speon que usaban blusas blancas con tirantes y corbatas, a manera de una apariencia más masculina.

\- Y ahora las Famosas Hermanas Eevee presentaran un número musical – se limitó a decir las maestra Jinx, pues ellas habían dicho que se presentarían solas.

El público que había ido a ver el concurso por las hermanas Eevee había enloquecido. Las Quilovers a pensar si eran escuchadas abucheando a Flareon, pero luego de un rato se callaron dándose cuentan del ridículo que hacían.

Speon con esa vestimenta algo masculina con un micrófono en la paro en frente de un escenario con cortina corrida, fue enfocada por los reflectores. Y comenzó un lento ritmo

\- Damas caballeros y Pokemons de todas las edades, en un tributo al musical Chicago, les presentaremos esta noche, el "block cell tango", con ustedes las seis asesinas casadas del bloque de homicidios de la prisión femenina estatal – presento Speon y se abrió el telón revelando un escenari escasamente iluminado y ella desapareció en la oscuridad.

El beat que hasta entonces estaba de fondo se animó ligeramente, en lo que el escenario se iluminaba de a poco y al fondo se veían barrotes donde Jolteon, Vaporeon, Umbreon, Sylveon, Flareon y Glaceon estaban.

\- Pop – dijo Jolteon.

\- Six – Vaporeon.

\- Squish – dijo Umbreon de modo exagerado, pero que quedo bien.

\- Uh Uh – negó Syveon asustada.

\- Cicero – Dijo Flareon.

\- Lipschitz – dijo Glaceon con un tono algo coqueto.

Y cada una a medida que avanzaba la música volvía a repetir la misma palabra en el mismo orden, cada vez más rápido en lo que lentamente comenzaban a bailar detrás de los barrotes, aun sin sincronía.

\- _He had it coming__, __he had it comig__, __he only had himself to blame__, __if you had been there__, __if you had seen it_ – cantaron todas en lo que salían de sus celdas y comenzaban un baile sincronizado.

-_ I betcha you will have done the same _– canto Flareon sola poniéndose al frente y detrás de ella sus hermanas formando una "V". Luego retrocedieron rápidamente de nuevo repitiendo cada una esa secuencia de " Pop, Six, Squis, Uh Uh, Cicero, Lipschitz" un par de veces.

Y todas siguieron cantando el coro susurrando de vuelta en las celdas. Entonces Jolteon salió de la suya se paró al frente.

\- Ustedes saben cómo hay gente que tiene pequeños hábitos que te hacen enloquecer – se puso a decir Jolteon – como Bernie – esa era la entrada de Leafeon vestida de chico al escenario – a Berni le gustaba mascar chicle, NO, no mascar, sino explotar – ahí mostro bastante molestia – así que fui a casa un día muy irritada, buscando un poco de simpatía, y ahí estaba Bernie, sentado en sofá bebiendo una cerveza – y ahí Leafeon fingió estar bebiendo y estaba con un chicle en la boca, y haciendo bombas, sentándose desparramada y desagradable en una silla – y mascando, NO, no mascando, EXPLOTANDO – grito empujando a Leafeon – Así que le dije si vuleves a explotar ese chicle otra vez…y lo hizo – mostro decepción - Así que tome el arma de la pared – y de verdad de alguna parte saco un rifle falso – y di dos tiros de advertencia – y disparo dos veces con ese rifle de juguete, haciendo que Leafeon se caiga – directo en su cabeza.

Las demás comenzaron a cantar el coro mientras Leafeon se levantaba, y comenzaba a bailar con su hermana una complicada rutina, con Jolteon cantando el solo de nuevo. Y luego se quedaron las dos juntas en el escenario en un costado en lo que Vaporeon salía a actuar su parte.

\- Conocí a Ezequiel de otra región como hace dos años – entonces Espeon apareció esta ve en el apele de Ezequiel – él me dijo que era soltero y rápidamente nos enamoramos – y ambas hermanas se abrazaron – comenzamos a vivir juntos – entonces se separaron y Espeon se alejó – él iba a trabajar, regresaba a casa, le preparaba su bebida y cenábamos – en ese momento mostro molestia – Entonces descubrí, Soltero me dijo, SOLTERO MI COLA – grito – No solo estaba casado, tenía 6 esposas, uno de esos cultos raros, ya saben.

Entonces Espeon volvió a acercarse, y Vaporeon la recibió con un abrazo.

\- Entonces esa noche, el vino a casa, le prepare su bebida, lo usual – dijo ofreciéndole a su hermana un vaso de agua que nadie supo de donde vino, y Espeon lo bebió – Ya saben hay tipos que simplemente no pueden resistir el arsénico – dijo Vaporeon, y Espeon cayó al piso, para luego levantarse y en una coreografía hecho por las dos parejas que ahora estaban en el escenario, mientras las demás cantaban el coro, esta vez mientras Leafeon y Espeon cantaban la secunecia de "Pop, Six, Squish…".

\- It was a murder, but not a crime – cantaron las hermanas. Luego Leafeon y Espeon se pararon el lado opuestos del escenario, mientras Jolteon y Vaporeon volvían sus celdas, y ahí salió Umbreon al frente.

\- Yo estaba parada en la concina, preparando la comida para la cena, pensando en mis propios asuntos – Comenzó Umbreon muy molesta – Entonces mi esposo Wilbur entro en medio de un ataque de celos – y Leafeon se prestó para el papel de Wilbur – "me engañaste con el lechero" me dijo, estaba loco, y siguió gritando "Me engañaste con el lechero" – entonces de la nada Umbreon sacó un cuchillo de utilería – entonces el corrió hacia mi cuchillo – y Leafeon se acercó hacia el cuchillo de Umbreon y cayó al piso – el corrió hacia mi cuchillo 10 veces – agrego Umbreon y comenzó a fingir que apuñalaba a su hermana.

Espeon entonces tomo a Leafeon de la pata y la saco de ahí, Umbreon entonces se puso a cantar con los demás el coro y en medio de varios giros volvió a su celda. Para que Sylveon hiciera su parte.

\- mit keresek, ãcn itt? azt mondjã¡k, ogy a hã res lakem lefogta a fãcrjemet ãcn meg, lecsaptam a fejãct. de nem igaz, ãcn ã¡rtatlan, vagyok. nem tudom miãcrt mondja, mi tío sam, hogy ãcn tettem. probã¡ltam, a rendå'rsãcgen megmagyarã¡zni de nem ãcrtettãck meg – narro Sylveon en un idioma inentendible, mientras lloraba en medio de una luz blanca, mientras detrás de ella Espeon fingía asesinar a Leafeon y ponía el cuchillo en un pañuelo rojo en el regazo de Sylveon.

\- pero ¿lo hiciste? – pregunto Umbreon.

\- Uh Uh, yo inocente – respondió Sylveon, y comenzó a bailar ella sola en el centro del escenario, mientras las demás cantaba suave la mitad del coro, entonces volvió a su lugar, y Flareon paso al frente para su parte comportándose arrogante tanto que cuando Espeon se cruzó en su camino esta le arranco la ropa, dejando ver que debajo de la ropa de chico, ella llevaba el mismo vestuario que su hermana, la parte detrás de Flareon se oscureció. Y ella comenzó con su actuación.

\- Mi hermana verónica y yo teníamos un acto doble, y mi esposo Chalie viaja con nosotras – dijo en lo que Espeon se ponía a su lado, y ambas comenzaba a bailar – En nuestro numero hacíamos 20 diferentes trucos acrobáticos, 1, 2, 3, 4… cada uno después del otro, giros, contorciones, splits, águilas invertidas – y terminaron una complicada rutina acrobática – así que una noche antes del show estábamos en el hotel Cicero, charlando, riendo, y se nos acabó el hielo, así que me ofrecí a traer más – pausa dramática, Espeon desaparecía – entonces regrese y encontré a Charlie y verónica haciendo algo muy inmoral. El escenario se ilumino un poco en la parte del atrás y se vio como Espeon y Leafeon estaban abrazadas fingiendo coquetearse – me quede en shock – escenario de nuevo en negro, Y Flareon haciéndose la inocente – no recuerdo nada, solo me di cuenta cuando estaba lavando la sangre de mis patas.

De nuevo el coro esta vez incluyendo a Espeon, en un gran número de baile muy complicado, de nuevo con el canto. Y una vez que termino Glaceon tuvo su oportunidad para su solo.

\- Amé a Lipschitz más de lo que podría decir, era un chico realmente artístico, sensible, un pintor – decía románticamente Glaceon mientras dejaba que Leafeon la abrazara como si fuera su novio, y luego la tipo plata se alejó – pero él siempre estaba intentando encontrarse a sí mismo, y en camino termino encontrando a Ruth, Gladys, Rosemary – pausa con gesto de asco – y también a Irving – espacio para las risas del público – yo creo que podrías decir que rompimos por diferencias artísticas, él se veía a sí mismo vivo, y yo le veía muerto – dijo ella yendo con un pañuelo y fingiendo ahorcar a su hermana vestida de chico, y mientras sus hermanas salían para hacer un número más le arranco la ropa de chico para el nuero principal de baile.

\- the dirty Bum Bum Bum – cantaron todas poniéndose en posición –the dirty bum bum bum.

Antes de volver a comenzar otro complicado número de baile. Para entonces el público estaba rendido a sus patas.

Él aplauso que recibieron fue inmenso, el impacto que tuvieron el público fue mayo que cualquier acto. Tanque el que vino a continuación, quedo casi en ridículo, pues era un número simple preparado por un solo Pokemon.

\- tenemos que darlo Todo Charmelon – de pronto le dijo Braixen, la cual veía el poco impacto que el acto número doce causo tras la presentación de las hermanas Eevee.

Charmeleon entonces se pasro aguantando el dolor de sus articulación, la pomada había ayudado, pero aun así no estaba seguro de poder cargar a Braixen a la hora de su acto.

\- Gracias – de repente dijo Braixen – sé que te pedí demasiado con eso de que bailemos juntos ahora, de verdad lo aprecio, ganemos algo o no – dijo Braixen dándole un beso en la mejilla Charmeleon.

Ahora sí, Charmeleon estaba en serios problemas. Y mientras buscaba un modo de explicarle a Braixen que no podría cargarla ni hacer el gran final, con ella, se le fue el tiempo. Ya era su turno.

Charmeleon casi fue arrastrado por Braixen al escenario, ni siquiera era muy consciente de que la maestra Jinx los estaba presentando cuando se abrió el telón, y el reflector lo segó.

\- Es hora – le dijo Braixen sonriente.

Y comenzó a sonar su música. Charmeleon fallo el primer paso aunque no le preocupaba, solo era la introducción. A suerte la primera parte eran pasos suaves. Y Charmeleon lo agradeció hasta que llego la parte donde tuvo que cargar a Braixen y bajarla lentamente. Lo hizo, y lo disimulo bien, pero una lágrima se asomó en su ojo por el dolor. Y después de un rato más de giros a suerte en el suelo, donde Charmeleon no pudo evitar verse ligeramente torpe. Consolándose en la idea de que todos miraban a Braixen.

Pero la tortura recién comenzaba. Cuando la música se animó, y tuvo que girar cargando a Braixen, para luego levantarla en un solo brazo para que ella girase el torno a su brazo. Un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Braixen de hecho era ligera, pero toda la fuerza que necesitaba para cargarla estaba haciendo añicos sus articulaciones inflamadas. Luego ese loco paso en el que él arrojaba a Braixen al aire, ella daba un par de giros en el aire y él la atrapaba antes del gran final. Charmeon soltando una lágrima más de dolor arrojo a Braixen, y casi pudo verla girar en cámara lenta, hasta que tuvo que atraparla y ambos cayeron al suelo. Charmeleon ya no tenía la fuerza como para atraparla, el peso de Braixen y la fuerza de la caída hicieron que ambos se cayeran.

Charmeleon recién miro al público, algunos padres y espectadores estaban preocupados, entonces se cerró el telón, y la maestra Jinx y la enfermera Blissey corrieron hasta ellos, Frogadier también preocupado por su hermanastra.

\- ¿están bien? – se preocupó la Maestra Jinx.

\- yo sí – respondió Braixen decaída levantándose, y luego miro a Charmeleon – Charmeleon ¿estas llorando? – se sorprendio.

Charmeleon no supo que responder, lo había arruinado.

\- no debieron intentar un lanzamiento como eso, es muy peligroso, pudieron haberse roto una pata – dijo la enfermera revisando a Charmeleon.

\- nos había salido bien los ensayos ¿qué pasó? – cuestiono Braixen sin saber muy bien que esperar

\- descuiden chicos, las reglas del concurso dicen que pueden volver a intentarlo al final – dijo la Maestra Jinx, en lo que se escuchaba al otro lado al director Raichu dando explicaciones.

\- NO – dijo la enfermera – nada de baile para Charmeleon, tiene las articulaciones completamente inflamadas, y no fue por la caída, uno no puede bailar y hacer esas acrobacias con las articulaciones así de inflamadas – dijo la enfermera.

\- Me sobre esforcé en el entrenamiento de Fuerza y Bailando – admito Charmeleon avergonzado.

\- Charmeleon, ¿por qué no me dijiste? – cuestiono Braixen.

\- no quería fallarte – dijo Charmeleon, pero ella le sonrió y le ayudo aponerse de pie.

\- ah chicos… - iba a interrumpir la maestra Jinx.

\- shuuuuu – le dijo la enfermera – para mi ellos son los ganadores – dijo mirando como lentamente caminaban abrazados hacia tras bambalinas.

Tras aquello e informar a los padres que ambos estaban bien. El concurso volvió a continuar, y no tardo mucho antes de que fuera el turno de Zoroark. Y claro Zoroark había dicho que se presentaría el mismo, pero estaba temeroso, no sabía para qué Absol había pedido un micrófono para ella.

\- Señores y Señores, si vienen acompañados de crías pequeñas, mejor tápenles los ojos – comenzo Zoroark – yo soy el maestro delas ilusiones, y haré que algunas de sus pesadillas cobren vida – dijo con su navaja en la pata, para luego balancear el filo de la navaja en la punta de sus garras, impresionando al público – no hagan nada de esto en casa – aconsejo.

Entonces Absol apareció, no dijo nada, pero por alguna razón lucia mejor, con más ánimo, ya no tenía menos carisma que una piedra; y tomo una cuerda y se la puso alrededor del cuello a Zoroark, la colgó en un gancho, mientras Zoroark estaba en una plataforma, y luego salto. La soga atravesó su cuello como si nada. El horror y el asombro inundo al público. Absol entonces bajo la soga mientras Zoroark tomaba una manta y cubría con ella a Absol. Ella se movió como si estuviera confundida. Y Zoroark usando lanzallamas cubrió la sabana de fuego. Una vez las llamas se disiparan Absol estaba sana y salva, y poso confiada. Zoroark entonces tomo otra sabana y se cubrió a él mismo. Absol en actitud hostil pero traviesa, persiguió aquella sabana con un chuchillo en las patas, quito la sabana en un movimiento rápido, y Zoroark no estaba, este apareció debajo de la sabana que estaba en piso y tomo desprevenida a Absol. El puclico estaba hipnotizado. Era hora del gran final. Absol entonces fingió luchar mientras Zoroark la ataba y la metía dentro de un cajón negro, donde comenzó a clavar machetes. Por los bordes un líquido rojo comenzaba a emerger.

Cuando Zoroark puso los diez machetes, él onceavo, bueno lo trago, del mismo modo que habían artistas que tragaban espadas, para darle tiempo a Absol. Al abrir el cajón, solo había una soga y mucha sangre falsa. Zoroark entonces se paró sobre la sabana, y la elevo, cuando la quito, bueno hasta él sé quedo impresionado.

Ninetales estaba ahí con un vestido rojo.

\- ¿qué demonios? – pregunto ella confundida, bueno fingiendo.

Zoroark se quedó paralizado sin saber que esperar, ella llevaba un micrófono también. Se suponía que sería Absol. Zoroark no se explicaba eso.

\- ¿qué pasa?, que no decías que "no confiáramos en lo que viéramos – dijo Absol entrando por otro extremo del escenario intacta.

El público aplaudió pensando que eso era parte del show. Los tres pokemons hicieron una venia y se retiraron en lo que anunciaban otro acto.

\- Absol ¿qué acaba de pasar? – cuestiono Zoroark.

\- No lo sé, dime, salí como me dijiste pero cuando estaba intentando voler a subir al escenario por la trampilla, ahí estaba Ninetales – reclamo Absol.

\- te juró que no sé qué trama, estoy a punto de volverme loco – dijo Zoroark ya muy confundido por aquello.

\- y dime ¿qué quieres? – preguntó Absol más calmada.

\- quiero que me deje en paz – dijo Zoroark.

\- además de eso, vamos dime ¿qué quieres? – seguía insistiendo Absol.

\- quiero dejar de estar confundido de la nada, y quiero que estemos bien, quiero que vuelvas tratarme bien, poder salir contigo y que ya no estés molesta – Zoroark comenzaba a desahogarse.

\- ¿quieres ganar el concurso? – preguntó Absol.

\- No, solo quiero que Quilava no quede en un mejor puesto que yo, de todos modos esto es casi una batalla por el segundo lugar – dijo Zoroark.

\- ¿quieres a esa lopunny como tu novia? – pregunto Absol.

Zoroark estaba punto decir que sí, pero entonces noto que Absol la señalaba, ahí estaba Lola con Monferno entrevistando a Gourgueist. De hecho Lola estuvo ahí todo el tiempo, y Zoroark ni la había notado.

\- no – dijo entonces levanto la vista hacia Absol – dime ¿qué tan tonto he sido? – preguntó avergonzado.

\- mucho – respondió Absol.

\- así que sabías que era un capricho, y que en realidad no me gustaba, todo este dolor para darme cuenta de eso – dijo Zoroark.

\- sí, aunque ni me mires a mí por lo de Ninetales, no tengo idea que le pasa – dijo Absol.

Mientras tanto cierta tipo fuego y cierta tipo siniestro observaban, su plan había funcionado bien, solo faltaba decirle la verdad a Absol, y ahora con un nuevo objetivo, también se lo dirían a Zoroark.

Para entonces Prinplup ya se había limpiado el maquillaje y había guardado su vestuario. Y escuchaba como Swanna tocaba en copas la canción del titanic, tocando además un arpa para acompañar. "Con voz sería mucho mejor" pensaba.

Mientras tanto Gourgueist se alistaba para salir a escena. Prinplup entonces se acercó a Quilava y Frogadier quienes comenzaban recién a vestirse. Quilava con una camisa negra abierta y un pañuelo rojo en el cuello. Frogadier con una chamarra sin mangas de jean y una bufanda a cuadros.

\- sí me gusta este estilo, no es demasiado, de hecho es muy poco y eso es súper – decía Frogadier que ya se había calmado.

\- Buena suerte chicos, el teatro normalmente se vacía después de presentación de las hermanas Eevee, pero sigue lleno porque todos quieren oírlos – les dijo Prinplup.

\- Gracias amigo Prinplup – agradeció Frogadier.

\- ¿viste si las Quilovers siguen ahí? – pregunto Quilava.

\- si te refieres a tus fanáticas, pues sí – respondió Prinplup sintiéndose mal.

\- por cierto tu acto fue fenomenal, una comedia brillante, creo que podrías hasta llegar al segundo lugar, después de nosotros, empatando con las hermanas Eevee – comento Frogadier.

\- ya quisiera – dijo Prinplup teniéndole paciencia a Frogadier.

Entonces Ninetales y Smeargle se les acercaron.

\- hola chicos, ahora que están vestido por fin, podríamos comenzar con la sesión de fotos, todos quieren ver a Ninjitzu – dijo Ninetales.

\- Pues no sé qué ha estado haciendo Warly en baño desde hace dos horas, pero sí, yo llamo a Marowack, Quilava, tu saca a Warly del baño – indico Frogadier saliendo disparado en busca del tipo tierra.

Ninetales y su compañero fotógrafo quedaron desconcertados.

\- perdónenlo está muy emocionado – los excuso Prinplup. Mientras Quilava iba hacían el baño de chicas de donde tras insistir poco salió Warly.

Warly se tiño un mechón azul en el pelo de su cola y orejas, usaba toda la oreja llena de piercings, y un pañuelo con calaveras en la cabeza.

\- ¿estabas perforándote ahí adentro? – dudo Quilava.

\- no estaba tiñéndome, las perforaciones ya las tenía, solo que casi nunca las uso todas completas – se explico Warly.

\- bueno vamos, nos van a tomar fotos – dijo Quilava.

Y cuando Warly y Quilava llegaron adonde habían dejado a Prinplup, vieron que Frogadier arrastraba aun malhumorado Marowack que no se había dado la molestia de arreglarse, tan solo si se había puesto una camiseta negra de una banda.

\- … Ya Frogadier, suéltame y terminó de vestirme – exigió Marowack.

\- ya rápido – exigió Frogadier dejándolo.

Marowack puso su cráneo en un pasamontañas negro.

\- listo – dijo desconcertando a todos.

\- a mí me gusta – dijo Frogadier – parece un terrorista – agrego.

\- supongo que funciona – comento Warly en lo que se acercaba a los otros para posar para las fotos.

A agourgueist le fue tan bien como esperaba, pero desde el momento en el que vio el acto de Prinplup supo que no llegaría a los tres mejores con su acto. Y ahí era cuando se preguntaba si con su banda lo podría lograr, pero bueno, había dado lo mejor de sí. Pero ahí se cuestionaba, había rumores de que la banda de Frogadier podría vencer a las Eevee; y entonces se preguntaba ¿qué tan buenos eran en realidad? Y ya era casi hora de saberlo.

Cuando la maestra Jinx que llevaba siendo la presentadora del show durante ya varios años, vio al público, se sorprendió, normalmente iba y venían, pero si las hermanas Eevee se habían presentado normalmente se iba un buen grupo, pero no ahora seguían con el teatro lleno.

\- Y ya casi culminando esta espectacular noche – anunciaba – tengo el honor de presentarles a la banda Ninjitzu, a continuación nos dedicaran el tema "Assassin de la banda Muse" – presento.

Lo siguiente que la maestra escucho fueron las voces de varias chicas que gritoneaban y causaban un gran alboroto., levantaban pancartas, incuso podía distinguir entre esas voces la frase "TE AMO QUILAVA".

El escenario oscuro, una vez la multitud dejo de gritar. Quilava nunca había estado tan nervioso desde el estreno del fantasma de la ópera. Ya habían calibrado todo y esa era la hora. El humo comenzo a rodearles las patas. Por alguna razón Warly parecía muy tranquila. Un rayo de luz los ilumino a todo, y el público grito una vez más. Quilava mantenía la cabeza baja.

Frogadier entonces sin poder contenerse otro segundo, comenzó a rasgar su guitarra en un ritmo rápido que casi sonaba como un zumbido con ritmo, y las luces comenzaron a encenderse en varios colores. Luego comenzó Marowack a golpear con energía dándole más ritmo a la melodía, un solo corto de batería; y Warly se unió. Para este punto a Quilava le daba miedo ver hacia el público y ver sus fanáticas, pero cuando miro antes de comenzar a cantar, sonrió, todas ellas estaban en shock, mirándose unas a otras dudando, y con las pancartas abajo. Entonces se puso serio, no iba cantar sobre guerra y rebeliones sonriendo.

\- _War is overdue__, __The time has come for you__, __To shoot your leaders down__, __Join forces underground_ – canto con fuerza, la misma canción se lo exigía, la nota era alta para ser voz de chico, y luego se ponía más alta, pero fluida para el coro – _Lose control__, __Increasing pace__, __Warped, and bewitched, Is time to erase, Whatever they say__, __These people are torn, Wild and bereft, Assassin is born,YEAHHH!_ – y se puso a gritar, y actuar irreverente Quilava estaba disfrutándolo como nunca.

Froagdier estaba tan concentrado toando la guitarra que de hecho se paseaba de un lado a otro, y eso gustaba al público. De hecho, varios siniestros, y otros pokemons con esas preferencias musicales comenzaba a reunirse en frente del escenario, y comenzaba a moverse como locos, agitar la cabeza y demás.

\- _Oppose and disagree__, __Destroy demonocracy_, – en esa parte Quilava canto más agresivo, para luego cantar el coro teneidno que apoyarse contra la espada de Froagdier – _Lose control__, __Increasing pace__, __Warped and bewitched__, Is time to __erase, Whatever they say__, __These people are torn, Wild and bereft__, __Assassin is born, Yeahhhhhhh_ – para el final Quilava sabía que no necesitaba gritar mucho. Ya no iba a canta y se puso a actuar parecido a su público lleno de adolescentes locos agitando la cabeza y empujándose mutuamente.

Frogadier en la última parte, al parecer le hizo caso a la letra, y perdió el control. Warly se divertía pero solo de limitaba a sonreír orgullosa y seguir con el cuerpo el ritmo. Era difícil saber que pensaba Marowack sobre todo con la cara cubierta. Pero cuando la canción ya terminaba Frogadier se arrojó al piso y ahí hizo un solo adiciona, en lo que Warly y Marowack dejaban de tocar. Cuando lasluces se volvieron a prender. Frogadier se arrojó al público y fue atrapado por esta mientras lo paseaban.

\- Wiiiiiiiiiii – celebraba.

Quilava se reiea de aquello, Frogadier era como un niño en navidad. Marowack entonces miro a Quilava.

\- ¿deberíamos ir por él? – dudo.

\- ¿tú quieres ir por él? – cuestiono Warly.

\- déjenlo que se divierta – dijo Quilava.

El público arrojo a Frogadier hacia el escenario del vuelta, Y Quilava lo ayudo a levantarse, Warly se acercó solo para cerciorarse de que nadie se hubiera lastimado. En lo que los adultos intentaban instaurar el orden de nuevo. Entonces alguien le arrojo a Warly un ramo de rosas. Ahí es cuando Warly vio a Wartortle completamente pegado al escenario. De hecho Wartortle fue el primero en acercarse al escenario, al verlo ahí, los demás lo imitaron, sin no hubieran causo aquel impacto. Warly tomo las flores, y le sonrió a Wartortle, no una sonrisa coqueta o dulce, sino una sonrisa de "de acuerdo, aceptare tu obsequio", pero eso hizo a Wartortle la tortuga más feliz de ese teatro, tanto que Ivysaur tuvo que parase tomara Wartortle de la cola y regresarlo a su asiento.

Y una vez todos se pusieron en orden y el concurso puedo presentar los últimos dos actos, que de nuevo serian opacados, la banda pudo volver tras bambalinas, los felicitaban. Incluso Zoroark le dijo a Quilava resignado "Bien hecho". Pero claro le mejor para Quilava vino después. Flareon corrió hacia él y lo abrazo efusivamente.

\- ¡Lo hiciste Quilava! – celebro la chica.

\- lo sé, es genial – dijo Quilava contento.

Pero de la nada, Flareon le robo un beso a Quilava, en medio de un grupo de pokemons, sin impórtale la discreción, ni nada.

\- Flareon ¿Qué haces? – cuestiono Quilava un poco, de todos modos no es que él se hubiese resistido.

\- solo, marco mi territorio – dijo ella y le sonrió de vuelta.

Y después de que último acto se presentara los jueces pasaron a decir los ganadores. El tercer lugar fue un empate Prinplup y Zoroark empataron. Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con el resultado. Una vez que anuncio al segundo lugar, ay todos sabían quién había ganado, era más que obvio. Y esa noche, las hermanas Eevee, fueron a casas felices, pero sin haberse llevado el primer premio. Sí Ninjitzu ganó. Ese sin duda había sido el concurso de Talentos más emocionante de la historia de secundaria. En un momento a pesar de la euforia y las emociones vividas, tuvieron que dejar el teatro. Claro que antes de eso Absol de paseaba por ese escenario, al cual seguramente no se volvería a subir en algún tiempo.

\- así que ahora tengo más carisma que una roca – se dijo para sí misma mientras veía ese bonito teatro completamente asqueroso.

Umbreon no tardó en aparecer acompañada de Zoroark. Y cuando Absol iba a irse Ninetales le atajo el paso.

\- ¿qué demonios está sucediendo aquí? – Exigió saber Absol – NO me digas que Umbreon planeo todo esto – se resignó a pensar Absol.

\- de echo sí, y te vamos dar la explicación que mereces – dijo la voz de Umbreon llegando con Zoroark.

Absol volteo hacia Umbreon y suspiro "otra vez no" pensó Absol recordando la última vez que se enredó en un plan de Umbreon.

\- Yo y Ninetales planeamos todo esto para presionarlos, y sobre todo molestarlos, claro sin arruinar su acto, eso sería sucio – explicaba Umbreon.

\- al grano – exigió Zoroark.

\- lo hicimos para que Absol muestre sus verdaderos sentimientos, ya más de un año que le gustas, y ella recién lo confeso hace una semana – dijo Umbreon haciendo que Absol quisiera escaparse – y tú eres un grandísimo imbécil, porque no te dabas cuenta, y para colmo actuaste como un tonto, pero deberías haberte dado cuenta de que ella en realidad es perfecta para ti – dijo Umbreon.

\- En realidad noqueria besarte Zoroark, solo quería ayudar a una amiga, claro que no estaba segura, y aún sigo sin estar segura, de sí el plan de Umbreon va a funcionar – dijo Ninetales nerviosamente.

\- vámonos Ninetales, mis hermanas me esperan – dijo Umbreon saliendo airosa. Y Ninetales la siguió.

Absol estaba punto de correr, pero Zoroark la detuvo.

\- arreglemos esto – le dijo.

\- ¿Cómo? – cuestiono Absol completamente avergonzada.

Y Zoroark la beso. Al inicio Absol lucho, pero termino devolviéndole el beso.

\- bueno eso resuelve mis dudas, sí, me gustas – dijo Zoroark soltando Absol…

En la puerta del teatro las hermnas de Umbreon la esperaban. Junto con su padre y un invitado.

\- Umbreon, ya llegaste, ahora ya podemos ir a cenar –dijo Lord al ver su niña llegar.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste? – cuestiono Sylveon.

\- no exageres Sylveon – le recomendó Jolteon.

\- solo estaba salvando el día, no te preocupes – dijo Umbreon orgullosa.

\- por cierto papá – dijo Flareon – ¿Quién es tu invitado? – dijo Mirando al Golduck que estaba con su padre.

\- déjeme presentarlos como se debe –dijo Lord deteniéndose – niñas, él el mi amigo Geral, él dirige obras de teatro, quería que viera su acto – dijo Lord orgulloso.

\- de verdad valió la pena, a pesar que no ganaran un show como el suyo podría fácilmente ser un éxito en la industria, creo que hasta podría contratarlas – bromeo Geral… Esta historia continuara, a pesar de hoy fue muy larga


	72. Malas Noticias y una Despedida (parte 1)

**NOTA: Hola a todos! Y como no sucedía en algunas semanas, Ghost_Walker publicando temprano…Muchas gracias como siempre por su apoyo a esta historia, que oficialmente con más de 12 mil palabras supero el record del capítulo más largo *aplausos*… Como ya saben desde este punto comienzan las tramas que ganaron el concurso, esta es una introducción a todas ellas, aunque también le añadí algunos toques míos y sub-tramas mías. Espero que les guste.**

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 5: Y Más Cosas Raras**

MALAS NOTICAS Y UNA DESPEDIDA (parte 1)

Tras la euforia general de todo el mundo por el concurso de talentos. Para el domingo la vida volvió a la normalidad, y para el lunes, tan solo quedo como un recuerdo. Excepto para Warly. No iba a decírselo a nadie en la escuela, pero lo que ganaba su hermana, Blasty en su raro salón, apenas si alcanzaba para los gastos, al menos con el dinero del premio, ese mes no tendrían que estar rogando por clientes. Aunque igual, de ser necesario estaba dispuesta a darles volantes a las chicas de su clase. Y ahí era cuando recordaba el regalo de Blast. Ella aun no sabía qué hacer con él. Y mientras iba camino a la escuela pensaba en aquello.

Entonces convenientemente Seadra apareció tomando el mismo camino de Warly. Ambas se saludaron, y comenzaron a charlar un poco, acerca del concurso de talentos, la vida, y demás cosas cuando ya a menos de unos metros de distancia. Un enorme objeto no identificado de color negro tomo desprendida a Warly, y ella termino con un buen golpe en la cara.

\- AHHH – gruño la inicial.

Seadra tampoco se había percatado que en medio de la acera estaba el estuche de un violonchelo. Y de detrás de este salió Swanna aterrada, mientras se cubría la cara.

\- lo, lo siento mucho – se disculpó muy, pero muy asustada, la tipo agua volador.

Warly se estaba absteniendo de gritar groserías.

\- creo que estoy sangrando – dijo mirando hacia Seadra, y esta se apresuró a buscar si tenía papel higiénico o pañuelos de papel en su mochila; y luego volteo hacia Swanna – no te quedes ahí mirando.

Swanna estaba terrada, conocía la fama de la "Bestia asesina" y bueno Warly no parecía una linda chica simplemente, así que nadie podía juzgarla por tener algo de miedo. Pero hasta ese punto ninguna de las dos le había gritado, solo le había dicho que no se quedara sin hacer nada.

Cuando Swanna se acercó Warly se destapo la cara, y efectivamente estaba sangrando por la nariz. Seadra con un montón de papel higiénico detuvo la hemorragia.

\- sostén esto hasta que traiga a la enfermera – indico Seadra a la Swanna.

Swanna con cierto pánico tomo el monton de papel higiénico y con cuidado lo mantuvo presionado contra la cara de Warly, cuando Seadra se fue corriendo hacia la escuela, pero la voz de la casi dragón, termino haciéndola temblar un poco.

\- hey, no tiembles – reclamo Warly.

\- de verdad lo lamento mucho – se disculpaba Swanna de nuevo.

\- ¿a qué le temes? – cuestiono Warly reconociendo el medio en su voz.

\- es que…mm – dudaba Swanna.

\- Descuida, no es que Seadra vaya a golpearte, no le hiciese nada a ella de todos modos, y yo fui la descuidad que se estampo la cara contra tu cosa esa – dijo Warly sin saber muy bien que llevaba en ese estuche – creí que tocabas las copas de agua y el arpa – menciono Warly.

\- bueno también toco el violín y el violonchelo – comento Swanna.

\- te hubieras presentado con eso en lugar de las copas de agua – opino Warly – por cierto ¿para qué Giratinas, estas llevando tu chelo a la escuela? – cuestiono la reptil.

-en quería hacer algo más original, y llevo esto porque tengo que dar clases después de la escuela, la maestra Jinx me permite guardar mi chelo en la sala de música – explico Swanna sin querer dar muchos detalles.

\- ¿das clases? Debes ser uno de esos prodigios musicales, tocas más de un instrumento – comento Warly de verdad sorprendida.

\- no tanto, soy buena, pero solo doy clases a crías, y el arpa es relativamente fácil, y bueno violín y Violonchelo en realidad son parecidos, creo que tu podrías, sí tocas el bajo, podría enseñarte – dijo Swanna.

\- no gracias, no tengo que digamos mucho dinero por ahora para comprar uno de esos – comento Warly algo decaída.

\- supongo que tampoco podrías pagar las lecciones – se lamentó Swanna, dando lugar a un breve pero incomodo silencio.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Seadra volviera acompañada de la enfermera. Y claro la enfermera se ocupó de Warly, llevándosela a adentro claro antes revisándola, a ver qué tan malo había sido el golpe. Entonces Swanna siguió arrastrando su enorme violonchelo y Warly termino en la enfermería. Sin duda no era la mejor mañana del mundo. El golpe basto para dejarle parte de la cara morada, y cuando el sangrado cesó, Warly estuvo un rato con una bosa de hielo contra su cara, luego la enfermera le puso pomada, y le dio un tapaboca para que se cubriera e intentara disimular su lastimado rostro. Y así la mando a clases.

Warly ya sabía lo que pasaría a penas pudiese un pie en el salón, Wartortle seguro se le pegaría y comenzaría a preocuparse por ella, y llamaría la atención de los demás chicos de su clase, le preguntarían que le paso en la cara. Y a pesar de que ella estaba segura de ya haberlo superado, estaba muriendo de vergüenza con solo pensar que el profesor Swampert la viese así. Sin mencionar que ya era bastante malo haberlo visto el día del concurso de talentos con su prometida y un huevo. Ni se habían casado y ya tenían un huevo. Sin duda el día había comenzado mal para Warly.

Sin embargo obviamente no para todos, el día estaba tan mal. Combusken estaba ahí con cierto entusiasmo mostrándole un afiche a Marshtomp, Frogadier, Quilladin y Grovyle.

-… Vamos es el Friki-Fest, habrá comida temática, café de maids, puestos de venta, paneles donde incluso van air celebridades, concursos varios, cosplay, y mucho más – les decía Combusken.

Entonces Monferno le quito el afiche de las alas.

\- a versh – dijo mientras miraba el afiche – pos supongo que entraras al concurso de comic – supuso Monferno.

\- sí, Yo y Fletchinder hicimos un one-shot para la competencia, también voy a participar en Cosplay – dijo Combusken entusiasmado.

\- pos Rotom, y Porigon2 irán, no sé si colarme – comento Monferno.

\- Sin ofender Combusken, eso es muy friki para mí – dijo Marshtomp un poco avergonzado quería poyar a su amigo, pero no quería pagar para pasar el fin de semana rodeado de una cultura que no terminaba de convencerle.

\- No lo sé, tampoco es lo mío – dijo Grovyle, en realidad sí le gustaban esas cosas tanto como a cualquiera, pero le daba un poco de vergüenza.

\- La verdad se oye interesante – comento Quilladin – quizá vaya.

\- Yo quiero ir, y quiero participar en alguno de esos concursos – dijo Frogadier entusiasmado.

\- ¿en qué vas a participar? Hay casi 20 competencias – pregunto Combusken.

\- dime que concursos hay, y te veré en cual puedo competir – pidió Frogadier.

\- bien concurso de dibujo y fan-arts – menciono Combusken.

\- no – respondió Frogadier.

\- Concurso de Manga original de aficionados – dijo Combusken.

\- no – dijo Frogadier.

\- Concurso de Karaoke – dijo Combusken.

\- no – dijo Frogadier….

Y así siguieron mientras Warly entraba lo más discretamente posible al salón. Como ya se lo esperaba llamo la atención por estar con el tapabocas. Algunos tenía miedno de preguntarlo y otros estaban en lo suyo, pero como pudo adivinarlo. Algunos si se atrevieron a preguntarle y Wartortle de repente estaba preocupado por ella. Y Warly tuv que contar que tuvo un pequeño accidente de camino a la escuela. De ahí en más "Sin comentarios".

Wartortle al ver que el bonito rostro del amor de su vida estaba lasmimado comenzó a pensar llo peor. Desde que había sido Seadra, hasta la posibilidad de que hubiese sido Blast, y claro no le gustaba pensar que el ex de Warly estuviese rondando por ahí, en especial porque acepto sus flores de buena gana, no como lo que sea que hubiese estado en ese sobre que Blast le dio. Wartorlte nunca se sintió más seguro acerca de lograr algo con Warly. No debía perder esa oportunidad, sin importar que.

Mientras tanto Pignite y Dewott se ponían de acuerdo para ir al dichosos Friki-Fest, Y Combusken seguía leyéndole la enorme lista de concursos a Frogadier.

\- …Concurso de Coreografías grupales – leyó Combusken algo cansado.

\- no, además soy solo yo – dijo Frogadier.

\- Concurso de coreografía unipersonal – leyó Combusken.

\- no – dijo Frogadier.

\- Trivia sobre comics o videojuegos – leyó Combusken.

\- no – volvió a decir Frogadier.

\- Concurso de Cosplay, y ese es lo último – anuncio Combusken.

\- es solo disfrazarse, suena divertido – comento Frogadier.

\- No es solo disfrazarse Frogadier – le corrigió Combusken – Hacer cosplay es casi como actuar, no solo debes lucir lo más parecido posible al personaje que interpretas, también debes actuar como él, hablar como él, pensar como él, y además de todo eso tienes que preparar una presentación de mínimo un minuto y máximo 5 minutos, con música, video y pokemons de poyo de ser necesario – explico Combusken.

-entiendo – dijo Frogadier impresionado – tú también vas a competir ¿verdad?

\- pues sí, y no es muy fácil, llevo haciendo mi armadura desde hace más de un mes, te recomendaría hacer algo sencillo, pero bueno es tu decisión, hay un montón de tutoriales en internet como para que ayudes – decía Combusken.

En ese momento Charmeleon se metió, no es que tuviera mala intención, pero quería arruinarle la fiesta a Combusken; pues Fuerza, era un deporte de equipo, y lo necesitaba enfocado.

\- Combusken, no deberías estar perdiendo el tiempo en eso, no creo que puedas asistir siquiera a tu evento friki – le recrimino.

\- Ya sé, este miércoles comienza el tour del campeonato, pero descuida, ya lo tengo cubierto – aseguro Combusken contento.

Charmeleon gruño con esto.

\- por cierto ¿Cómo están tus articulaciones? Oí que se inflamaron y por eso te caíste el día del concurso – pregunto Combusken con cierta preocupación.

\- ya no están inflamadas – respondió Charmeleon sonriente, pero luego miro a Braixen, y la sonrisa se le desdibujo. Había cosas que aclarar.

Pero todas ellas tendrían que esperar pues el maestro Swampert acababa de entrar. Todos como siempre volvieron a su lugar. Y antes de comenzar la clase el profesor dio un anuncio importante.

\- A ver chicos, espero que hayan revisado las redes sociales de las escuela, porque si no esto los tomara desprevenidos – anuncio el profesor, y ciertamente algunos se pusieron nerviosos, otros simplemente ya sabían que les esperaba – el jueves en la noche se celebrara la reunión de padres y maestros – anuncio el profesor – en lo personal no tengo nada malo que decirles a sus padres sobre ninguno de ustedes, así que espero que estén bien en los demás cursos – les dijoel profeor aliviando las caras de algunos que estaban temeroso – por cierto antes de que se me olvide, felicidades a Frogadier, Quilava y Warly, por ganar el concurso, su presentación estuvo increíble, y también a Braixen y Charmeleon, la verdad estaba muy bien; y Prinplup, mis respetos a tu voz – los felicito el maestro.

Y Warly no podía haber sentido más vergüenza, pues cuando dijo sus nombre la miro y obviamente noto que usaba un tapaboca. Y pensar que ella era una chica tranquila, que solo quería asegurarse un buen futuro, juntarse con pokemons inteligentes que comprendiera por lo que ellas estaba pasando, y en lugar de seguir su propio plan, le gustaba su profesor, tenía un fantico tipo stalker al que le dio demasiados ánimos sin querer, y sin mencionar que Blast podría complicarla situación, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había estado reclamándole a Blast en frente de Wartortle, aquello no estaba bien; sin mencionar que tenía la cara inflamada.

Y luego comenzó la clase. Aunque Charmeleon no presto mucha atención tenía cosas en las cuales pensar. Seguía sintiéndose mal por haber arruinado el número en el concurso, si le hubiera dicho a Braixen que el entrenamiento había sido tan fuerte, hubiera descansado, sus articulaciones no se hubieran inflamado, y al día siguiente hubiera bien como Combusken… claro Combusken era consiente, y seguro o hubiera permitido que nada de eso hubiese pasado.

Charmeleon no podía creerlo llevaba ya mucho tiempo saliendo con Braixen y Combusken también llevaba mucho tiempo saliendo con Fletchinder y aún estaba celoso, no simplemente no podía ser, pero celoso de qué. Entonces recupero el control. De todos modos Combusken y Braixen desde hacía tiempo habían mantenido la distancia, las únicas veces que coincidían para salir era cuando Braixen salía con Fletchinder, y ambas decidían llevar a sus novios.

Charmeleon decido mirar hacia Braixen seguro que eso lo calmaría, pero que digamos, al parecer ese día Charmeleon no le agradaba mucho a Arceus, pues decido voltear en el momento menos indicado. Solo hacía unos segundos Braixen vio lo entusiasmado que estaba Frogadier con eso de participar en una competencia de Cosplay, y como siempre su instinto de hermana reacciono. Frogadier se emocionaba muy fácil y demasiado por cualquier cosa, y claro, había que recordar el desastre de la última fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermanastro para saber que Frogadier podía convertir algo tan inofensivo como el cosplay en un desmadre; al menos para Braixen, y dado que ella tampoco estaba muy familiarizada con ese mundo decido consultar a Combusken, el cual con normalidad estaba dispuesto a aclarar las dudas de Braixen, y como incluso en las bases del concurso estaban prohibidas las armas reales y los materiales contundentes. Braxen estaba aliviada, y sonrió por eso. Combusken ni se fijó en eso. Pero Charmeleon lo vio justo en el momento Braixen sonreía tranquila y Combusken con calma se alejaba hacia su asiento. Aquello no estaba bien, simplemente no estaba bien.

Durante el almuerzo los tres iniciales de Kanto estaban. Bueno ni Charmeleon o Wartortle estaban muy presentes que digamos. Ivysaur estaba en medio de un nuevo plan para ganarse el amor de Warly. Y Charmeleon, no dejaba de mirar hacia la mesa de los iniciales de Hoenn.

\- me da algo de nerviosismo eso de la reunión de padres y maestros – comento Ivysaur buscando que sus amigos reaccionaran.

\- Bueno, yo no estaré aquí para el jueves, el miércoles en la mañana comienza el tour preliminar del campeonato regional de fuerza – dijo Charmeleon espabilando un poco.

\- y además tu eres Ivysaur, no tienes de que preocuparte, los profes te adoran – le dijo Wartortle despertando.

\- qué bueno que tengo su atención, ya me estaba preocupando la cara de pervertido de Wartortle y de las miradas asesinas que Charmeleon estuvo enviando directo hacia los chicos de Hoenn – comento Ivysaur.

\- ¡¿Cómo que pervertido?! – reclamo Wartortle.

\- No estaba lanzando miradas asesinas contra los de Hoenn – lo negó Charmeleon.

\- ya díganme ¿qué Pokemon insecto los pico? – pregunto finalmente Ivysaur, no podría evitar que los problemas ajenos le exploten en la cara, pero al menos quería enterarse antes de que lo hicieran, con suerte podría evitar que sus amigos hicieran algo de lo que se podían arrepentir.

\- Estoy preocupado por Braixen, le falle el día del concurso, y no sé porque tengo el presentimiento de que Combusken está de nuevo tras de ella, estaban hablando en clases, no escuche nada, pero al parecer va a faltar a la gira del equipo de fuerza, y se quedara dos semanas a solas con Braixen, eso no está bien – decía Charmeleon más paranoico que un conspiracionista – además estas últimas semanas ha estado tan linda conmigo, no quiero dejarla así, incluso después del concurso de talentos, a pesar de que lo arruine, fue tan linda conmigo – dijo Charmeleon, y se vio cierto rubor en su cara al decirlo.

Wartortle estaba a punto de decir un mal chiste al respecto de aquello, pero al ver que Ivysaur le decía "ni lo intentes" con la mirada, desistió.

\- oye, Braixen te quiere, y solo le preguntaba a Combusken de su festival friki ese porque Frogadier quería ir – dijo Wartortle.

\- sí, pero esto no me gusta, ¿Por qué faltaría Combusken a la gira? Si estaba entrenando tan duro para este campeonato, no lo entiendo – se siguió cuestionando Charmeleon.

\- Por Fletchinder, ambos has estado trabajando como locos en eso de su Comic, ya lo presentaron a una competencia de una editorial, pero no les dan los resultados hasta ahora, y prepararon no sé qué para ese festival, sin mencionar que no escuchaste, Combusken estuvo trabajando más de un mes en su disfraz – dijo Ivysaur.

\- supongo – dijo Charmeleon, después se sintió algo idiota, habían aun cosas que no encjaban, pero ya no quería sentirse idiota, así que desvió la atención – ahora hablemos de la cara de pervertido de Wartortle.

\- NO tengo cara de pervertido – reclamo Wartortle.

\- bueno, peor ya ¿por qué estabas así? – pregunto Ivysaur.

\- Resulta que el mundo es más pequeño de lo que yo creía – se puso dramático – Warly es la ex de ese imbécil de Blast – dijo con algo de dificultad, Wartortle parecía que iba a atragantarse.

\- ¿Blast? ¿Él de la escuela privada? ¿Ese Blast? – cuestiono Charmeleon.

\- ese, y Warly me ignoro por completo para ponerse a pelear con él, él le dio un regalo y ella dijo que lo quemaría si no lo aceptaba, y luego acepto las flores que le compre, pero hoy apareció herida, y no sé porque me evita – Wartortle suspiro, quería contar lo del profesor, pero no era adecuado, prometió no hablar al respecto, él vio como Warly estaba avergonzada – No entiendo sus señales, pero acepto mi regalo tiene que significar algo, y eso me llena de esperanza – dijo poniendo esa cara rara de felicidad.

\- otra vez la cara pervertida – dijo Ivysaur incómodo.

\- ¡¿Cómo que pervertido?! – Reclamo Wartortle de nuevo – yo soy un Pokemon muy decente, no pienso en lo que ustedes dos piensan, cuando Warly me acepte, seré un caballero con ella, le abriré las puertas, llevare sus cosas, solo la besare cuando me lo permita, luego después de cinco años de perfecta relación me casare con ella, tendremos una bonita casa y nos amaremos de por vida, eso es todo – dijo Wartortle.

Ivysaur y Charmeleon miraban a Wartortle sin saber que decirle. Él a penas si era un adolescente y ya pensaba en matrimonio con una chica que apenas conocía, y todo lo que sabía de ella lo descubrió siendo un acosador, simplemente aquello no pintaba bien, pero había algo que les impedía romperle la burbuja a Wartortle.

\- Ya sé estoy exagerando – dijo Wartortle dándose cuenta de porque la cara de sus amigos – pero bueno esa chica me gusta, y no está pasando por un buen momento, quiero apoyarla, pero no tengo idea de cómo – dijo Wartortle riendo nerviosamente al final.

\- supongo que no debes rendirte, pero tampoco es saludable que enloquezcas por todo lo que hace Warly, ella es rara – dijo Ivysaur.

\- Ivysaur tiene razón, y no vuelvas aponer esa cara cuando pienses en ella, da miedo – agrego Charmeleon. De repente todo estaba bien, pero claro, esa armonía siempre duraba poco, y luego, venia el desastre.

Esa tarde después de clases todos se fueron por su lado, en el caso de Charmeleon. Fue al entrenamiento de fuerza, pero en lugar de que el profesor Slaking, los pusiera a correr como de costumbre, los sentó en los vestidores para informarles algo.

\- algunos de ustedes ya lo saben, otros no, pero por una cuestión de apoyo a los demás equipos que estarán viajando con presupuestos limitados durante la gira del campeonato, me temo que solo llevaremos a la mitad de nuestros jugadores, igual que le resto de los equipos de secundarias públicas, y las privadas también viajaran solo con la mitad de sus integrantes – anuncio el profesor – Hoy decidiremos quienes van, los que se queden no se preocupen, seguiremos entrenando para la segunda fase – anuncio el profesor.

Algunos se miraron entre ellos, dado que hasta en el mismo equipo había cierta rivalidad entre aquellos que ocupaban las mismas posiciones. Y eso incluía a los dos iniciales novatos de tipo fuego del equipo.

\- Obviamente Gabiete irá por ser el capitán, el resto, si es desean ceder su lugar alguien más, dígalo de una vez – pidió el profesor.

\- Profesor Slaking – dijo Combusken levantando el ala – me temo que por motivos personales no pudo viajar, le cedo mi puesto a Charmeleon – dijo Combusken.

Charmeleon se admiró un poco. Así que Combusken ya sabía de aquello, por eso hasta se había dado el lujo de hacer planes. Charmeleon estaba algo preocupado, de todos modos no quería separase de Braixen, pero Combusken también se la estaba dejando tan fácil, de otro odo ambos tendrían que competir por ver quien iría.

\- ¿Esta bien para ti, Charmeleon? – le pregunto directamente el profesor.

\- sí – respondió Charmeleon de inmediato.

\- perfecto – dijo el profesor anotando el nombre de Charmeleon en su lista.

Ahora ya no había marcha atrás, a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando Charmeleon tendría que irse durante 2 semanas… (Esta historia continuara).

**NOTA: ¿qué tal?, sé que son historias de muchos de los personajes a la vez, pero era el mejor modo de poner todo junto, y créanme se vienen más sorpresas…No se olviden de dejar Review. Nos leemos la próxima semana.**


	73. Malas Noticias y una Despedida (parte 2)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 5: Y Más Cosas Raras**

MALAS NOTICAS Y UNA DESPEDIDA (parte 2)

Charmeleon llego a casa agotado, el entrenamiento había sido duro, quizá no una masacre como la última vez, pero sin duda cansado. Debía estar en forma para la gira de las preliminares del torneo. Llego a casa, ya había tomado una ducha de agua hirviendo en la escuela, así que prácticamente se desplomo solo sobre su cama, pero claro, recordó que tenía tarea. Nada peor que estar cansado y tener que resolver 20 ejercicios. Y sin nada más que hacer se forzó a él mismo a comenzar.

Y un rato después, con 7 ejercicios resueltos, 6 a medio hacer, y algunas latas de gaseosa en el suelo, cuando el cerebro de Charmeleon le pedía a gritos que se distrajera en otra cosa. Y la distracción llego sola. Su celular sonó. Resultaba ser un mensaje de Braixen. "Hola mi amor ¿Cómo te fue en tu practica?" preguntaba. Y tras meses de haber salido con ella Charmeleon fue capaz de leer entre líneas, cuando Braixen preguntaba por una cosa directamente, en realidad le estaba dando a Charmeleon una oportunidad de decirle algo de lo que ya se había enterado por terceros "Hola preciosa, bueno fue una práctica como cualquier otra, pero paso algo, voy a ir a la gira de las preliminares" le respondió Charmeleon, adivinando la cadena, Combusken le dijo a Fletchinder, Fletchinder se lo dijo a Braixen porque eran amigas, y él había hecho lo correcto al decirle. "Me alegra por ti" le respondió. Todo perfecto excepto que, ahí no había un corazón o una carita feliz. Braixen siempre ponía en sus felicitaciones una carita feliz o un corazón, aquello no estaba bien. Entonces Charmeleon se dio cuenta, quizá había problemas más grandes que su recientes celos por Combusken.

Al día siguiente, bueno a parte la cara de Warly, que seguía morada e hinchada; había algo anormal en el ambiente. No era raro ver a Frogadier trepando paredes o caminando en el techo, pero ahora estaba dormido sentado y desparramado en su escritorio. Y cuando Charmeleon llego no pudo evitar estar confundido viendo a Frogadier durmiendo como un angelito sobre su carpeta, y a Braixen reclamándole a Combusken.

\- …No sabía que iba a emocionarse tanto – se defendía Combusken, de una muy enfadada Braixen.

\- Le dijiste que habías trabajado un mes en tu disfraz, sabes lo irresponsable que es decirle algo como eso a Frogadier – regañaba Braixen bastante severa.

\- ¿cómo iba a saberlo? – trataba de defenderse el pobre Combusken.

\- ¡paso toda la noche despierto pegando cartón! – reclamo Braixen.

\- Braixen, estas siendo irracional – interrumpió Quilladin nervioso.

Charmeleon no sabía si meterse o no, pero la duda se resolvió debido a que ahí estaban Combusken y Braixen, quizá de por medio estaba un Frogadier dormido abrazando su mochila, que de hecho se veía bastante cómodo, pero al final Combusken estaba con Braixen.

\- Braix ¿qué ocurre? – se atrevió a preguntar de forma directa.

\- Combusken le metió a Frogadier no sé qué ideas radicales acerca del Cosplay, y por eso Frogadier no durmió en toda la noche haciendo su disfraz – explico Braixen bastante molesta, y recién ahí, diciéndolo en voz alta, se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que sonaba su reclamo, y se sintió avergonzada.

\- ya te dije, no creí que fuera la gran cosa decirle a Frogadier como son las cosas en un concurso de cosplay – dijo Combusken.

\- Braixen deberías calmarte, además Frogadier ya está grandecito, debe aprender a asumir sus responsabilidades, digo ya no es un Froakie, no deberías cuidarlo tanto – agrego Quilladin.

Braixen tenía que aceptarlo, no dejaba de creer que si Frogadier se quedaba solo iba a terminar incendiando algo, o lastimando a alguien y a sí mismo en el proceso. No quiso responder pues era obvio que no tenía la razón en esa ocasión, realmente había que tener demasiado cuidado para darse cuenta de que cosas podían hacer que Frogadier se emocionase, Combusken seguro nunca antes había tenido que lidiar con algo como eso, y no podía culparlo por no entender, casi nadie entendía.

Entonces Combusken al ver que Braixen ya no le gritaba, se fue a sentar con Grovyle y Marshtomp. Braixen seguía avergonzada, pero claro ahí estaba Charmeleon que la abrazó por l espalda, justo lo que ella necesitaba.

\- ¿crees que lo cuido demasiado? – pregunto Braixen algo acongojada.

\- Sí, pero solo porque te importa, descuida, solo recuérdale que debería dormir y no entusiasmarse tanto – le sugirió Charmeleon.

De cierto modo que Charmeleon estuviese ahí con ella, la calmaba y la hacía sentirse mejor. Braixen no podía imaginarse estar mejor en otros brazos, y claro eso le recordaba que estaba enamorada y luego recordaba, que tendría que separase de Charmeleon por dos semanas mientras él iba a en esa gira de las preliminares del torneo. Y le daba pena, no quería no verlo por dos semanas, pero tampoco iba a impedirle irse por dos semanas.

\- ejm, ejm – de repente tosió Wartortle llamando la atención de los enamorados – les recuerdo que hay solteros y niños aquí – reclamo Wartortle.

\- vete a molestar a otro lado – le desafío Charmeleon.

\- Cierto, yo soy solo un niño, no debería estar viendo cómo – bostezo – están a punto de intercambiar saliva, aun soy un ser inocente – dijo Frogadier recién levantado.

Entonces Charmeleon solto a Braixen, realmente ambos tipo fuego había olvidado que estaban en frente de todos.

\- menos mal – incluso comento Warly.

Y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que el profesor Swampert llegara. La clase fue regular, excepto que ahí el profesor les entrego a sus alumnos las invitaciones para la reunión de padres y maestros de la secundaria. De cierto modo para Warly era triste. La tarjeta impresa decía "Señores padres de familia o apoderados…" y para ella no era muy lindo quedar después del "o". La única que se encargaba de ella era Basty, su hermana, y eso, que digamos su hermana no era exactamente alguien con quien contar, pues no hacía en ningún momento de madre. Y ahora también tenía que Blast había vuelto, aquello no le agradaba Warly, y tampoco estaba muy consiente de porque había pensado casi de inmediato en Blast, para luego recordar que Wartortle la había visto, y ahí se cuestionaba, si es Wartortle había notado lo que pasaba entre ella y Blast. Pero simplemente prefirió no continuar pensando en eso.

Después de la clase Frogadier aún tenía sueño, y a diferencia de otros días caminaba con los pies en la tierra, cuando entonces vio a Kirlia y sus amigas caminando hacia él.

\- buen día señorita Kirlia – saludo Frogadier a pesar del sueño.

\- Hola Frogadier – saludo ella, y sus amigas también saludaron, pero entonces Kirlia noto lo mal que se veía Frogadier – Frogadier ¿te encuentras bien? – se preocupó.

\- descuide amiga Kirlia, yo solo sufro de algo de falta de sueño, peor estaré mejor en poco tiempo, después de que pueda llegar a mi casa, y reposar en mi lecho – explico Frogadier.

\- ¿por qué no dormiste? – cuestiono Kirlia.

\- Estaba haciendo mi armadura para el concurso de Cosplay del Friki-Fest – explico Frogadier bostezando de nuevo.

\- ¿eres Cosplayer? – pregunto de pronto Lola.

\- No exactamente, solo me da curiosidad, y decidí participar para experimentar aquello – explico Frogadier.

\- oye Lola – dijo Floette avergonzada – ¿qué es Cosplay? – pregunto, asumiendo que era la única ahí que no sabía de qué hablaban.

\- es cuando alguien se disfraza de un personaje de ficción que le guste – explico Lola – es una de esas cosas frikis.

\- según mi amigo Combusken, es mucho más que eso – agrego Frogadier.

\- ah, ya veo – dijo Floette avergonzada aun.

\- Frogadier, deberías haber dormido en lugar de preparar tu disfraz – le regaño Kirlia levemente.

\- Perdóneme amiga Kirlia, pero debo admitir que me entusiasme demasiado con la idea de ir a ese Friki-Fest, esa cultura es bizarra, y quiero saber porque tantos pokemons gastan tanta energía y dinero, emulando a sus personajes favoritos de comics y video-juegos – dijo Frogadier.

\- es cuestión de fanatismo, nada más – dijo Lola – aunque puede ser divertido hacer esas cosas – admitió.

\- ¿tú las hiciste? – pregunto Milotic.

\- bueno, alguna vez conocí a un chico al que le gustaban esas cosas y bueno creo que me deje influenciar un poco – admito lola un poco avergonzada – no tiene nada de malo en realidad, aunque no es para todos.

\- no lo sé – dijo Floette dudosa, simplemente esas cosas no le convencían.

Y mientras las chicas discutían sobre Frikismo, Frogadier termino quedándose dormido de pie. Y Kirlia al verlo.

\- ¡Frogadier! – lo hizo despertar.

\- mil disculpas amiga Kirlia, el sueño es más poderoso de lo que yo creía - se disculpó Frogadier.

\- me preocupa que te sobre entusiasmes del día de ese Festival Friki – comento Kirlia.

\- también a mi hermana, por eso irá a vigilarme – comento Frogadier.

\- Pues sí ella va, yo también – dijo Kirlia bastante firme.

\- ¿enserio quiere ir al Friki-Fest, amiga Kirlia? – dudo Frogadier.

\- pues sí, pero solo sino vuelves a desvelarte – condiciono Kirlia.

\- está bien – dijo Frogadier.

En eso Frogadier se dio cuenta de la hora, solo tenía unos pocos segundos antes de que iniciara su próxima clase.

\- Parece que me he retrasado mucho, discúlpenme señoritas, debo irme – dijo Frogadier antes de salir corriendo a toda prisa.

\- Kirlia ¿enserio piensas ir a ese evento con Frogadier? – pregunto Milotic.

\- bueno, puede ser divertido y si Frogadier se entusiasma, puede ser desastroso, y no quiero que se meta en problemas – se explicó Kirlia un poco preocupada.

\- ¿te gusta Frogadier? – pregunto Lola, que como era la más nueva integrante del grupo, no sabía que eso ya había llegado a una conclusión, que a decir verdad de conclusiva no tenía mucho.

\- no, solo es un gran amigo – lo negó Kirlia.

\- como sea, vamos a clases o sino nosotras también llegaremos tarde – dijo Milotic, para ayudar a distraer la atención de ese tema.

Kirlia sabía que no podía contarles a sus amigas mucho acerca de su rara relación con Takeshi, y por eso mismo ahora también se le hacía muy incómodo pensar en la idea de sentir algo por Frogadier. Si antes ya era extraño por el hecho de que Frogadier seguía siendo un niño, ahora era aún más extraño porque en teoría seguía teniendo un novio, aunque las cosas en realidad seguían mal, pues la condición de que Takeshi tenía mostrarse seguía ahí. Kirlia lo único que podía hacer era esperar, a que Takeshi realmente fuera quien ella pensaba, o a que Frogadier fuera capaz de tener esos sentimientos por ella.

Por su lado Warly aun con la cara hinchada salía de su clase de nado. Por su herida, el profesor le sugirió que no entrara al agua. Y se la pasó toda la clase sentada en las graderías. Con Wartortle pendiente de ella, hasta que Warly ya no pudo resistirlo. Wartortle no solo persistente, sino también exageradamente preocupado, y a parte de estar preguntándole si estaba bien, si quería algo, etcétera, etcétera. Y Warly ya estaba cansada de aquello, sobre todo porque también preguntaba acerca de la causa de su accidente. Y por más que la clase ya había terminado ahí estaba de nuevo.

\- Warly, ¿necitas que te acompañe hasta la cafetería? – se ofreció a acompañarla.

\- Sabes, tengo la cara hinchada, pero tampoco estoy parapléjica como para que necesite de tu ayuda – dijo Warly en un tono no muy amable.

\- solo quiero ayudarte Warly – dijo Wartortle algo apenado.

\- solo me golpeé la cara, no es la gran cosa, por otra parte no te ayuda en nada que estés acosándome de nuevo –le dijo directamente la hembra tipo agua, ciertamente irritada.

\- NO me puedes juzgar Warly, me gustas, así que me preocupo por ti, y no puedes evitar que lo haga, en especial sino me dices exactamente quien fue quien te golpeo en la cara – dijo Wartortle, ciertamente trataba de sonar maduro, y el hecho de que estuviese intentando fingir, solo hizo que Warly se sintiera muy irritada, pero bueno, si es que eso era lo que le preocupaba, mejor darle gusto antes de que siguiera insistiendo.

\- bien, te diré quién me golpeo en la cara – dijo Warly.

Wartortle fue tomado un poco desprevenido, pero luego presiono los dientes, según él haría pagar a cualquiera que se atreviese a tocarle una sola escama a Warly.

\- fue el estuche de un chelo, y mi falta de atención – explico Warly bastante tranquila.

\- ¿qué? – dudo Wartortle.

\- venia de camino a la escuela, y no di cuenta de que el estuche de un violín gigante estaba justo en frente de mí, y termine golpeándome, fue solo un accidente – termino de relatar la tipo agua.

Wartortle se sintió un poco estúpido, nadie le había hecho daño a su amada. Pero Aun faltaba algo más. Era hora de que Warly le diera un pequeño golpe bajo emocional a Wartortle.

\- por cierto Wartortle ¿Cómo me veo? – pregunto ella como si nada.

\- pues… – dudo mucho, no iba decirle que parecía que acababa de salir de una pelea, pero si le decía que se veía hermosa, obviamente ella sabría que mentía –… te ves tan bien como puedes verte con esa herida en la cara – dijo Wartortle esperando no haber arruiando las cosas.

\- que lastima – dijo Warly fingiendo estar avergonzada – hoy iba a verme con Blast y desearía poder verme mejor para él, pero que vergüenza, eso es mala suerte, supongo que tendre que decirle que lo veré otro día – se quejó en un tono pretencioso, haciéndose la linda.

Pero Wartortle no escucho el tono pretencioso, y solo escucho lo de "verse linda para él". Wartortle entonces volvió a sentirse como se había sentido minutos antes de que el concurso de talento comenzara. Comenzó a maldecir a Blast, comenzó a imaginar cómo se desharía de él. Pero cuando se dio cuenta Warly ay se había ido. Y también sin darse cuenta había caído en el juego de Warly.

Y cuando fue a la cafetería las cosas sin duda no mejoraron para el inicial de tipo agua, pues como a veces solía suceder. Ivysaur estaba con Bayleef, Charmeleon estaba con Braixen, Croconaw desapareció, Quilava estaba con Flareon. Sí no era fácil ser el único soltero entre sus amigos, a veces se consolaba pensando que Croconaw tampoco tenía novia, pero si no estaba ahí para compartir su miseria, aquello no tenía sentido. Entonces Wartortle vio que Warly estaba comiendo sola. Y había una silla a su lado, con suerte ella no tendría ninguna excusa para echarlo, y así podría pasar el almuerzo junto a la chica de sus sueños, quizá hasta convencerla de que él era mejor que Blast.

Warly comía en paz, gruñendo debido a que justo ese día Seadra estaba desaparecida de nuevo con su novio. Cuando vio que Wartortle llegaba, y recién ahí Wary se dio cuenta de lo mal que se veían las cosas, Wartortle estaba solo, y parecía que una de las pocas sillas disponibles en la cafetería estaba a su lado. Eso no pintaba bien, pues Wartortle se acercaba. Entonces Warly vio a su salvación. Por el otro lado llegaba Swanna, la misma que le había dejado la cara morada, la cul timida y al parecer algo disgustada por como algunos machos la invitaban a comer, buscaba un lugar apacible donde sentarse.

\- Swanna, por aquí – la llamó.

Y a penas Wartortle se dio cuenta de que esa silla ya tenía dueño, desistió de sus planes.

\- Wartorlte, si quieres siéntate con nosotros – de repente lo llamo Grotle. Y Wartortle se resignó a ir hacia la mesa de los de Sinnoh. Claro que eso no evitaría que terminara hundiéndose de nuevo en un nidito de malos pensamientos.

Swanna con cierto temor se acercó hacia Warly.

\- oye, tranquila, yo no muerdo – le dijo Warly a su invitada.

\- perdón, es que supongo que podrías tener resentimiento por lo de ayer – se explicó Swanna.

\- la verdad es que solo te invite a sentarte porque la única amiga que tengo en toda la escuela está desaparecida, y además, mi Stalker venía en camino, y supongo que como me debes una por lo de mi cara, es lo correcto – explico Warly.

\- ¿tu Stalker? – dudo Swanna.

\- Un chcio para el cual no, parece significar sí, y no sabe cuándo desistir, pobre – comento Warly con desinteres.

\- supongo que sé de lo que hablas – comento Swanna…

Y así las dos tipo agua comenzaron a hablar.

Devi a pesar de haber tenido un muy mal comienzo dentro de la escuela, ya estaba acostumbrada a las rarezas, a sus compañeros, a tener que estar en el mismo salón que su hermano. Lo único que seguía siendo algo incómodo era cierto asuntillo que dejo a medias con respecto a cierto otro inicial, en especial ahora que este la había invitado a salir, o algo así, a suerte era una salida de grupo, y su hermano era consiente, así que no había problemas. Y sentada con su hermano, Servine, y Pignite, a pesar de sus asuntos, se sentía cómoda, hasta que.

-… Sabes Pignite, viernes en la noche voy a estar ocupada, así que no podré ir al teatro con ustedes – dijo de repente Servine.

\- ocupada ¿haciendo qué? – pregunto Dewott.

\- un asunto familiar que olvide, lamentablemente – dijo Servine un poco molesta.

\- bueno, supongo que entonces no contaremos contigo – dijo Pignite bastante tranquilo.

Pero no era tan bueno para Devi, pues entonces ella tendría que ir al teatro sola con Pignite, aquello se parecía lo suficiente a una cita como para alarmarse. Pero Pignite y Dewott actuaban como si no les importase, quizá porque en realidad no les importaba en lo absoluto. Quizá para Pignite, ella no era más que una amiga después de todo, y si las cosas estaban así, entonces quizá podrían ir al teatro juntos.

Mientras tanto Charmeleon y Braixen no había podido evitar hablar sobre lo de la gira.

-… La verdad me entusiasma bastante, sería la primera vez que juego para un torneo regional- comento Charmeleon.

\- pero si pudieras ¿te quedarías? – pregunto Braixen.

\- ¿Cómo que sí pudiera? – Cuestiono Charmeleon – prácticamente Combusken me dejo sin esa oportunidad.

\- Pero si Combusken no hubiera dicho que renuncia – planteo Braixen.

\- no lo sé, he entrenado demasiado para esto como para rendirme – dijo Charmeleon seguro, pero al mirar que Braixen estaba triste no lo soporto – aunque por ti, creo que no iría, te extrañaría mucho – le dijo.

Y Braixen lo abrazo.

\- sabes, yo no quiero que te vayas, pero ¿te has dado cueta de que no nos hemos separado nunca más de unos día? – planteo Braixen con cierta culpa.

\- ¿a qué te refieres? – dudo Charmeleon.

\- a que en realidad desde que nos conocemos, no nos hemos alejado, creo que nos estamso volviendo dependientes – dijo Braixen apenada.

\- ¿Eso es malo? – dudo de nuevo Charmeleon.

\- Bueno, en parte, el día del concurso no querías decepcionarme sin importar nada, terminaste lastimado – dijo Braixen.

\- y termine arruinándolo – se lamentó Charmeleon.

\- aun así, no soy capaz de enojarme contigo, y tampoco me he enojado porque estes de nuevo celoso por Combusken – dijo Braixen haciendo que Charmeleon se sorprendiera. Él creía que de hecho Braixen aún no lo había notado.

\- pero eso no tiene nada de malo ¿o sí? – cuestiono Charmeleon.

\- bueno, quiero tenerte con migo siempre, pero no quiero que dejes tus sueños por mí, y tampoco quiero que si en algún momento estoy sola, terminar buscándote, debido a que te necesitaría sin importar que, eso no es bueno – explico Braixen.

\- entiendo, entonces quieres que me vaya, para ver i podemos estar separados – dijo Charmeleon asumiéndolo con algo pena, pero al final que podía hacer, él también no sabía si podría hacerlo sin ella.

\- y por cierto, si me molesta que sigas celoso de Combusken – agrego Braixen sonriéndole a Charmeleon.

\- sabes que es solo porque te quiero – se defendió Charmeleon.

\- Sabes que en realidad esos celos significan que consideras que soy capaz de serte infiel, y claro con Combusken eso significaría que también estaría traicionando a mi amiga Fletchinder,y que pienses eso es ofensivo – reclamo Braixen.

\- descuida, yo confió en ti, en quien no confió es en ese pollo – se explicó Charmeleon algo nervioso. Pero Braixen sonrio.

Al día siguiente, Charmeleon se despertó a las cuatro de la mañana, se suponía que el autobús de la gira saldría a las 4:45 de la mañana. A penas si pudo lavarse la cara, tomar su maleta y despertar a su padre para que lo llevara en auto. El sol no había salido aun, y pensar que él estuviera despierto, era simplemente aterrador. Lo único bueno era que no tendría que ir a clases durante dos semanas, lo malo, era que igual tendría que hacer tarea, pues los profesores se las enviarían por correo electrónico, pero que más daba, de todos modos viajaría para competir con escuelas de toda la región para clasificar al torneo regional.

Una vez que Charmeleon llego al lugar de encuentro, bueno todo parecía normal, un bus donde sus compañeros de equipo guardaban lugar, y también muchos padres, y… Braixen. Charmeleon creía haberla visto entre la multitud, y dudando acerca de eso se acercó, y sí, ya no había duda, Braixen se había despertado en la madrugada solo para ir a despedirse de él. Charmeleon corrió hacia ella, pero antes de llegar y abrazarla la sonrisa de le cayó de la cara, pues Combusken estaba ahí. Aunque para entonces Braixen ya lo había visto.

\- Charmeleon – se alegró Braixen y lo abrazo.

\- Hola hermosa, no esperaba verte aquí – respondió Charmeleon al saludo.

\- vine a despedirme y a darte ánimos – dijo Braixen besando a Charmeleon.

\- ah, yo mejor me voy – dijo Combusken avergonzado, al tierna escena sucedió delante de él.

\- alto ahí, Combusken – dijo de repente Charmeleon con un tono autoritario.

Entonces Braixen dejo de abrazar a Charmeleon.

\- ¿qué? – pregunto Combusken de mala gana.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestionó Charmeleon.

\- todo el equipo está aquí, el entrenador nos hizo venir para despedirlos, mira por ahí esta Shelgon, y él no iba a viajar – explico Combusken.

Charmeleon suspiro, realmente no podía confiar en Combusken, pero lo haría, de todos modos, no estaría por dos semanas para cuidar a Braixen.

\- está bien – dijo Charmeleon – por cierto, cuídala mientras yo no estoy Combusken – le dijo.

\- supongo que sí – dijo Combusken incómodo y dudoso.

Y luego de que profesor se cercirara de que todos sus alumnos estaban presentes, los miembros del equipo que no viajaban despidieron a los otros, en medio de gritos de bueno deseos y porras. Braixen estaba ahí parada en plena madrugada despidiéndose de Charmeleon. Cuando el bus arranco… (Esta historia continuara).

**NOTA: *Sarcasmo* vaya sorpresa Ghost_Walker subiendo la historia algo tarde…. Perdonen, de verdad quería subir la historia más temprano, pero no se puso, perdón U.U… Como sea, hola a todos, y muchas gracias como siempre por el apoyo que le dan a esta historia. Les agradecería si dejaran REVIEW. Sé que esta parte esta inconcluso porque es una introducción general a las tramas que ganaron el concurso, de cualquier forma, gracias por leer. Nos leemos luego.**


	74. Sin Aviso

**NOTA: Hola a todos, como siempre, MUCHAS gracias por su apoyo y PERDON, por ehaberme acostumbrado a subir el cap un poco tarde, aquí está el segundo capítulo de las tramas que ganaron el concurso. La verdad creo que seguiré por algún tiempo poniendo fragmentos de lo que ocurre por aquí y por allá, ya saben para respetar la línea del tiempo, y porque más de una trama necesita más de un capítulo de desarrollo… A penas termine esta parte entraremos a lo Interesante, con el especial de Halloween al cual quiero dedicarle todo el mes, y de ahí al final de cierta subtrama que viene gestándose desde hace tiempo para… bueno aún hay muchas historias de por medio. Como sea, sin más, disfruten.**

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 5: Y Más Cosas Raras**

SIN AVISO (parte 1)

Quizá Charmeleon se había ido, pero eso no cambiaba las cosas, Braixen no quería ser dependiente de su novio, una hembra de este siglo simplemente no puede darse ese lujo, y ella lo sabía, sin mencionar que el hecho de no haberse separado más de unos día desde que se conocieron, podía llegar a ser un síntoma de algo peor. Pues estar juntos todo el tiempo terminaría siendo toxico para ambos, obviamente como individuos ambos necesitaban su espacio, y si podían superar esas dos semanas, entonces sería un buen signo, pues podrían estar separados y las cosas continuarían estando bien para ambos. O al menos eso se suponía.

Y una vez salió el sol, y Braixen tuvo que ir a la escuela, supo que no había marcha atrás, Charmeleon se había ido, y no podría verlo en un buen rato, quizá se escribirían mensajes y se llamarían, pero Braixen sabía que no sería ni remotamente lo mismo. Aun así se las arregló para aparentar que nada en realidad estaba mal, ir a la escuela, cuidar a su hermanastro, y poner toda su atención y energía en lo que sería la reunión de padres y maestros del día siguiente. Braixen era lista no tendría demasiados problemas, sus notas estaban en orden. Lo único que quizá resaltaba era que no era parte de ningún club o equipo escolar, pero ese lugar estaba reservado para intentarlo en el club de teatro. Y al llegar a clases todo iba normal.

Por su parte para esa hora ya habían comenzado los problemas en otra parte de la escuela. Pues si algo malo de él mismo salió a la luz cuando conoció a Warly, fue su lado Stalker, y a pesar de saber que esto solo llegaba a molestar, a la ya proclamada como la chica de sus sueños. No pudo evitar sacar a relucir sus talentos de acosador para poder encargarse del problema de Blast antes de que él le quitara a Warly. O eso según él.

Y bueno, esa obsesión de Wartortle por Warly ya estaba llegando a niveles que daban miedo, con solo decir que Braixen no era la única que había madrugado. Wartortle se despertó a las 5:30 de la mañana solo con un propósito, seguir a Warly, todo el día. No debía permitir que Blast se le adelantara, por lo cual debía actuar antes de que se encontraran. Contaba con que Warly no lo llamaría hasta que su cara estuviese bien, pero aun así estaba dispuesto a perseguirla por todas partes hasta saber dónde y cuándo se encontrarían, y se aseguraría de que esos dos nunca más quisieran volverse a ver.

Sin duda Wartortle estaba muy desesperado, pero porque ya llevaba varios meses sin que Warly mostrara algo de interés en él, y él simplemente daba lo mejor de sí, trataba de ser considerado con ella, cuidándola tanto como ella se lo permitía. Y el día del concurso de talento, simplemente creyó que había hecho un gran avance, pero no. Quizá aun Warly no podía olvidarse de aquel asunto del incidente del desmadre en la iniciación; o aun peor, del incidente de "Azul", aquello era aterrador. Y Simplemente ya no sabía qué hacer, solo iba a continuar haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, a ver si un día lograba enternecer el duro corazón de Warly.

Los ánimos en la escuela se ponían frenéticos, al menos para los clubes y equipos, pues se acostumbraba en esas reuniones dar una pequeña muestra acerca del progreso de los estudiantes en todas las disciplinas, y eso incluía deportivas y artísticas. No era recomendado prepar algo, pues la idea era enseñarles a los padres lo que hacían sus hijos, así que se exhibían trabajos de arte, se enseñaban trofeos y marcas deportivas, pero en el caso de algunos talleres no era fácil. Sobre todo en artes escénicas. Pues si bien se podían decir algunos números y hechos, no era del todo fácil expresarlo y necesariamente tenían que presentar algo que hiciese que los padres vieran el nivel del trabajo. En el caso de la profesora Masquerain, bueno, tenía a su favor "El Fantasma de Opera", a diferencia de otros años para poyarse, y claro, se le ocurrió días previos darle un pequeño monologo a Kadrabra para que lo prepare para ese día, sin mencionar que tenía a las hermanas Eevee en caso de que todo lo demás fallara. Pero la profesora Jinx, que solo se dedicaba al área de música de la secundaria y la primaria. Sí bien tenía algunos profesores que la apoyaban. Por preocuparse de preparar al coro de la primaria para el concurso inter-escolar de coros; olvido rotundamente que ella era la responsable de preparar algo para ese día. Y esa mañana recurrió a su mejor opción, esperando que los problemas de ella no le impidieran estar presente.

Como muchos otros días previos, La maestra Jinx estaba tranquila en la sala de música de la secundaria. Como no enseñaba otra asignatura debía dividir sus horas entre primaria y secundaria en lugar de poder solo encargarse de la secundaria. Pero no importaba. Usaba las primeras horas de la mañana para preparar sus clases, esperando a que cierto pokemon ingresara a la sala como de costumbre.

Y no tardo mucho, pues la puerta se abrió y ahí estaba Swanna entrando arrastrando un enorme estuche de chelo.

\- Buenos días Swanna – saludo la maestra.

\- profesora – respondió Swanna el saludo.

\- déjame ayudarte con eso –dijo la maestra tomando un extremo del aparatoso estuche.

Y entre ambas lo introdujeron a la sala de música y lo dejaron en una esquina.

\- no vuelvo a ofrecer clases de Chelo – se quejó Swanna ya cansada de estar teniendo que llevar de un lugar a otro el enorme instrumento.

\- es lo mejor, dime ¿Cómo está tu mamá? – pregunto la maestra preocupada.

\- mejor, el tratamiento funciona, y de hecho vendrá a a reunión de padres y maestro mañana – dijo Swanna con una pisca de optimismo.

\- me alegra – se alivió la maestra – por cierto – era el momento de pedirle un favor.

\- ¿sí profesora? – dudo Swanna.

\- Swanna, por favor, quiero que interpretes algunas piezas mañana en la noche, claro si es que no estas ocupada – pidió la maestra.

\- descuide profesora, estaré encantada de tocar – respondió Swanna, pues no tenía mucha tarea, y las clases de música que ella daba terminaban a las 6 de la tarde los jueves, lo cual era le permitía llegar a tiempo a la reunión a las 7, además, la maestra Jinx la apoyaba mucho, era un modo de agradecerle. Sin mencionar que tenía varias piezas muy complicadas ya ensayadas, y le sería fácil tocar algo para los padres se los demás chicos del coro y la banda de la escuela.

Sin embargo en ese mismo instante el timbre sonó, y Swanna tuvo que correr a clases. Lamentablemente con suerte por correr llegaría en una sola pieza, pues si bien Swanna era cuidadosa y delicada a la hora de interpretar música, no lo era mucho a la hora de andar por ahí. Por eso mismo asumió que fue su culpa aquel incidente de hacía unos días con Warly. Pero que podía hacer, a veces ni tenía tiempo de fijarse, así que estaba acostumbrada a ofrecer disculpas después de apurarse.

Sin duda Swanna la tenía difícil en muchos más aspectos. Simplemente las cosas nunca fueron bien en casa, la típica historia, que muchas veces se dio cuenta, no era la única que sufría por eso. Su padre idiota dejo a su madre, la cual era estudiante de música, pero termino como ama de casa tras tener una hija, y bueno desde ahí no era tan malo en realidad siempre faltaba algo de dinero en casa, pero al menos aprendió a ser humilde. Su mamá desde siempre no pudo comprarle los juguetes que salían en la tele, pero Swanna no tuvo mala infancia, de hecho, su mundo desde entonces fue la música. Y también fue un modo de conseguir algo extra, ella misma termino comprándose su propio violín, uno de una marca cualquiera y de segunda mano, pero era su violín, lo logro ella solita trabajando en sus ratos libres. Y tras perfeccionarse, término dando clases. Y su madre ya tenía en casa un Violonchelo. Swanna los domino antes de salir de primaria. Pero las cosas con el tiempo comenzaron a ir mal, aun pero que de costumbre. Su madre termino enfermando, y desde ese punto los problemas económicos en casa se hicieron más evidentes, y aunque Swanna contaba con que las cosas saldrían bien, porque al final, su mamá ya estaba recuperándose, y eso era lo importante, luego ella podría volver a trabajar, y las cosas mejorarían. O al menos le gustaba ferrarse a esa esperanza un tanto ciega, pero tampoco no era realista.

Y corriendo para llegar a tiempo a clases termino, de nuevo, chocando contra alguien.

\- Lo siento mucho – se disculpó de modo un poco automático, y luego recién se fijó contra quien choco, temiendo toparse con ciertos pokemons.

\- deberías tener más cuidado – le aconsejo el pokemon frente a ella, Prinplup, mientras se agachaba a recoger su celular. Uno de esos últimos modelos. Temió que estuviese roto, pues ella tendría que responsabilizarse.

\- tu celular ¿está bien? – pregunto sintiéndose tonta.

\- sí, descuida, solo se rayó la pantalla, pero eso iba pasar tarde o temprano – dijo Prinplup – descuida, tengo que ir a clases – dijo y se fue tranquilo.

Swanna encontró eso algo insultante, ella apenas si tenía un celular, uno básico que ni tenía cámara. Y que a ese pokemon no le importara una ralladura en esa pantalla, de cierto modo se sintió desagradable, no podía juzgarlo, de hecho hasta había sido amable, pero aquello no dejaba de ser molesto. Y ambos tipos agua continuaron su camino.

Y Prinplup llego a su salón justo a tiempo para las clases. Se sento al lado de Grotle, porque sentarse en clase ala lado de Monferno era a veces riesgoso, sobre todo en los exámenes, pero bueno. La clase se dio como de costumbre con el profesor Marshtomp explicando cosas, todos tomando nota, pero ese día, simplemente era algo aburrido. Prinplup ya sentía que iban tres horas de clases, y como sabía que esa percepción solo la ocasionaba el cansancio decido ver la hora en su celular, su hermoso nuevo celular. Y no estuvo muy feliz, y eso que la hora estaba por terminar; el supuesto rallón, al iluminarse la pantalla del teléfono solo empeoro, pues su alrededor tenía una mancha negra. No hacía más de una semana lo tenía y la pantalla ya estaba arruinada; y no le había reclamado nada a Swanna, así que era muy tarde.

Y claro Prinplup no podía evitar sentir molestia por aquello, así que al final de hora, mientras caminaba detrás de sus amigos, ignoraba aquello que Monferno decía sobre un juego que Frogadier quería actuar, y no sabía qué. Y se fue algo fastidiado con eso en la cabeza a su siguiente clase.

\- Oshe Grotle ¿pos qué le pasa a Pajaroti? – pregunto después de que de hecho Prinplup se fuera sin despedirse.

\- no lo sé – respondió Grotle – pero no dejaba de ver su celular – comento Grotle que había notado el detalle.

\- ¿sera que Pajaroti por fin encontró el amorsh? – se pregunto Monfenro.

\- parecía más fastidiado por algo, y creo que es porque se le rompió la pantalla del celular, dijo Grotle armando en su cabeza las piezas.

\- pos puaj – se quejó Monfenro.

\- tú también andarías molesto si es que algo le pasara a tu hijo – le dijo Grotle.

\- Pos sí, pero no, es que sho quiero que pajaroti encuentre el amorsh – dijo Monferno como reclamando.

\- A mí también me preocupa Grotle, pero ¿por quieres que tenga novia? – cuestiono el tipo planta tierra.

\- Pos ¿has visto a Wartortle? – Comenzó a explicar Monferno – he visto cosas, sosas no muy kawaiis que digamos, y curiosamente Prinplup es el inicial de tipo agua, y es el único de nosotros que no tiene novia, y pos también Wartortle – planteo Monferno.

\- ¿no crees que exageras? – de nuevo lo cuestiono Grotle.

\- sho sé que soy un loquisho, pero te recuerdo, cierto recuerdo que no debería ser recordado, por los pokemons que recuerdan tener la capacidad de recordar – dijo Monferno algo histérico.

\- ¿qué? – dudo Grotle, ahora parecía a Monferno había perdido la cabeza. Luego Monferno miro hacia todas partes, como esperando a que nadie lo viera

\- nuestro desmadre de la iniciación – le susurro Monferno a Grotle en la oreja.

Grotle recién comprendió, pero aun así solo siguió caminando, Monferno debía calmarse, y además confiaba que Prinplup no terminaría como Wartortle. Y posiblemente tenía razón. De todos modos era dos diferentes tipos agua, ambos solteros, con sus amigos en relaciones, estables, que de un momento a otro tenía fases de mal humor. Pero no, no pasaría. Aunque Grotle para sí lo admitió "a Prinplup no le iría mal una novia, solo para estar seguros".

Por su parte Braixen caminaba con Bayleef y Servine, mientras Servine planeaba algo ligeramente macabro en contra de su novio, o mejor dicho a favor de Combusken.

-… No creo que una amenaza resulte – comento Braixen.

\- lo sé, y me agrada que estemso pelendo tanto como antes, pero no debería darle así la espalda a sus amigos – se quejó Servine.

\- Las cosas Frikis siempre van a ser Frikis, y dado su orgullo, no creo que vaya admitir que en realidad quiere ir a ese Festival – comento Bayleef.

\- pero ¿hay razón para obligar a Grovyle a ir al Friki-fest? – dudo Braixen.

\- Sí la hay, hacer lo correcto – dijo Servine segura – Debieron ver la cara de Combusken, no invito a Grovyle el lunes en el salón como a los otros, lo hizo hace un mes, y Grovyle guardo el afiche en su cuarto, debieron haberlo visto, no es justo que Grovyle no vaya a apoyar a uno de sus amigos por vergüenza, si incluso puede ir disfrazado, y si le avergüenza ir disfrazado, entonces que vaya normal – dijo Servine segura.

\- entonces es cuestión de orgullo – comentó Bayleef.

\- ¿cuestión de orgullo? Explícate – pidió Servine algo ofendida hasta cierto punto.

\- Pues creo que quieres obligarlo a ir porque quieres que él ceda un poco en su orgullo, sé que también te preocupa que Grovyle haga lo correcto, pero también sé que amas verlo ceder – explico Bayleef un poco avergonzada, no esperaba tener que explicar su idea.

\- pues no, es una cuestión de ética – dijo Servine apresurando el paso y elevando la cabeza.

Bayleef suspiro riendo un poco.

\- descuida, algún día ella también tendrá que ceder – comento Braixen.

Bayleef se sintió un poco aliviada de que Braixen estuviera con ella, pues cuando solo habían dos hembras entre los iniciales, pues simplemente no podía atacar el orgullo de su amiga, o ella se ofendía y se hacia la difícil a pesar de ocasionalmente terminaría perdonándola. Braixen a serte equilibraba un poco aquello, lo cual de hecho hacia a Servine más agradable. Pero claro, a veces Braixen no estaba del todo enfocada.

En eso se escuchó el sonido de un celular, y Braixen a toda prisa saco el suyo con cierta desesperación. Y luego camino ignorando a Bayleef. Mientras tanto la tipo planta, eliminaba "centrada" de la lista de virtudes de su amiga, y claro eso no era agradable.

Resultaba que se trataba de un mensaje de Charmeleon. Le estaba diciendo que habían llegado a la primera ciudad, había llegado a un hotel, y que iban a comenzar a entrenar, que la extrañaba, y bueno básicamente el resto del mensaje fueron emoticones. Lo cual enterneció a Braixen. Pero cuando se le paso, se dio cuenta de que había dejado atrás a Bayleef. Y a continuación, la culpa comenzó a aparecer en ella. Su novio estaba lejos, se extrañaban, pero no había pasado ni un día, y había ignorado a Bayleef por un mensaje de texto, aquello no era algo correcto. Braixen tendría que ofrecer una disculpa, una muy muy buena, solo para sentirse mejor consigo misma. Se suponía que ese tiempo de separación era para mejorar, no ser dependientes y poder esperar un futuro una relación madura, sin dependencias emocionales a pesar del cariño; y ese último gesto algo egoísta, parecía estar arruinando el plan.

A suerte para la conciencia de Braixen, Ivysaur a apareció y acompaño a Bayleef a su siguiente clase juntos. Pero claro aun así se disculparía lo mejor que pudiese. Braixen entonces empezó a caminar hacia su clase de ciencias del fuego, donde no vería a Charmeleon. Avanzaba un poco acongojada, cuando de repente, un hermanastro salvaje le cortó el paso saltando desde el techo hasta quedar en frente de ella, y por una extraña razón, con una cinta métrica en las patas.

\- Frogadier ¿qué estás haciendo? – cuestiono Braixen preocupada.

\- Mi Cosplay es de un personaje secundario, y no termina de convencerme, aunque mi traje quedo fantástico – explico Frogadier mientras media a su hermana en mitad del pasillo como si fuera normal.

\- y ¿por qué no esperas que lleguemos a casa para medirme? Y por cierto ¿para qué me mides? – dudo Braixen que estaba muy confundida, y eso que estaba acostumbrada a las rarezas de su hermano.

\- Quiero traer a la vida a un par de personajes más, y aunque tendré que simplificar mucho el diseño, o si no sería imposible terminar antes del Friki-Fest, y conseguiré los materiales después de la escuela, no podía esperara hasta llegar a casa, y bueno, ayer lo olvide – Frogadier rio un poco nerviosamente, pero ya tenía las medidas. Así que se fue tan repentinamente como llego.

A Braixen entonces comenzó a preocuparle algunas cosas. Quizá el profesor Swampert no tenía nada malo que decir al respecto de sus estudiantes, pero a menudo, muchos profesores se preocupaban por su hermanastro. Y Braixen no podía entender porque sus padres actuaban tan tranquilos al respecto. Y Nadie podía dar fe acerca de lo que pasaría en esa reunión de padres que estaba ya muy cerca… (Esta historia continuara).

**UN DETALLITO: Estaba revisando viejos comentarios a partir de un nuevo comentario. Y es cierto hay partes de la historia donde parece que no le doy protagonismo o desfavorezco a cierto tipo, como el tipo agua hace tiempo, o el tipo planta recientemente…Bueno no es intencional, la historia maneja ya muchos personajes, y en algún momento, no solo me confundo con los nombres, sino, no todos pueden tener protagonismo al mismo tiempo, y bueno, al final en realidad no me olvido de nadie, además esta parte son tramas mezcladas de los ganadores del concurso, con algunas tramas mías que no pueden esperar.**


	75. Reunión de Padres

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 5: Y Más Cosas Raras**

REUNION DE PADRES

Al día siguiente, tras disculparse con Bayleef varias veces, y a pesar de eso aun sintiendo culpa Braixen caminaba hacia sus clases de ciencias del fuego, una clase que solía tomar con Charmeleon. Y la verdad, desde que estuvo por primera vez en la escuela, no hubo una clase donde no estuviese con él. Pero a suerte Fletchinder y Flareon, estarían ahí, y ambas eran amigas suyas, también se llevaba bien con Quilava, y con Monferno, así que sería perfecto. No tenía por qué pensar en Charmeleon. Pero no.

Quilava y Flareon por alguna razón a diferencia de otras parejas, apenas si andaban juntos, no se sentaban juntos, y con suerte si se notaba que en realidad se gustaban. Pero ese día, justo el día en el cual Braixen le había dicho adiós a su novio, después de que este prefiriese arriesgarse a una lesión solo para apoyarla, después de haber sido tan lindo y atento con ella; sí justo cuando se sentía algo sensible, culpable y vulnerable. De repente Quilava y Flareon habían decido mandar la discreción al diablo, y estaban coqueteándose ahí en medio de la clase. Braixen sintió algo de envidia y molestia al verlos así, y luego se sintió mal consigo misma por aquello, hasta ahora ella estaba fallando.

El resto de los tipo fuego de la clase ignoraban a los enamorados. Braixen se sentó a una distancia segura de ellos, al lado de Fletchinder quien dibujaba en la parte de atrás de su cuaderno lo que parecía ser una Talonflame en vestido, pero borraba y volvió a dibujar una y otra vez.

\- Hola Braixen – saludo ella.

\- hola – le devolvió el saludo Braixen aun sin recuperarse de lo anterior – por cierto ¿desde cuándo Flareon y Quilava actúan así? – cuestiono Braixen.

\- decidieron que ser discretos ya no funcionaba para ellos, ya sabes, después de esa locura de las fanáticas de Quilava – explico Fletchinder aun dibujando.

\- parece que las cosas van bien para ellos – comento Braixen intentando sonreír por sus amigos, pero al darse cuenta de que no era convincente, decido cambiar de tema, a suerte Fletchinder estaba algo distraída – oye ¿qué dibujas? – pregunto.

\- algunos bocetos para "Arena Roja", no logro que me salga bien – se quejó un poco Fletchinder.

\- pero se ve muy bien – comento Braixen sorprendida – ya has dibujado a la guerrera talonflame varias veces antes – recordó la inicial.

\- no termina de convencerme, cuando dibujo a mi alter ego normalmente la dibujo con su armadura, ya sabes ruda, pero este arco es algo romántico y Combusken insistió en que debería estar con un vestido – explico la tipo fuego volador.

\- no parece justo que tu dibujes todo sola – opino Braixen.

\- en realidad Combusken quizá no sabe dibujar, pero al menos me ayuda en el sombreado, y él mismo toma las fotos para las escenas de pelea, y se encarga de buscar imágenes para los fondos, sin mencionar qué él escribe los diálogos, y colorea las portadas – explico Fletchinder.

\- parece mucho trabajo – se asombró Braixen.

\- Sí, pero nos encanta, y bueno, por fin van a salir los resultados del concurso al que mandamos los primeros números de nuestro comic, si ganamos siquiera el tercer lugar comenzaran a publicarlo, y a llevamos varios números hechos, también nos presentaremos en el Friki-fest con un one-shot – dijo Fletchinder esta vez más emocionada.

\- bueno, supongo que me gustaría leerlo, aunque no es lo mío – dijo Braixen.

\- claro, si quieres te traigo una copia – dijo Fletchinder – aunque debo admitir no es lo mejor de Combusken – dijo ella.

\- ¿Cómo? – dudo Braixen.

\- ya sabes, él tiene una imaginación muy genial, siempre piensa en grande hasta lo pequeño, pero esta vez creo que no fue suficiente, ya sabes, una idea con más potencial, quizá porque lo pensó primero para una historia larga, pero aun así es bueno – explico Fletchinder.

A suerte, esa charla sobre comics, centro la mente de Braixen lo suficiente como para olvidarse de Charmeleon. Pero de repente el profesor Pyroar llego, y comenzó la clase.

Y al terminar, bueno Braixen iba de camino a la cafetería con Fletchinder y Flareon, seguro más adelante se encontrarían con Lina. Normalmente Braixen pasaría el tiempo con sus amigas iniciales, o con los iniciales amigos de su novio, pero por ahora era un poco mejor guardar la distancia. Y bueno Fletchinder y ella solían ser más cercanas de niñas, lo mismo con Lina, y bueno, Flareon simplemente se les unió con facilidad, así que porque no.

Por su lado, Ivysaur que ahora estaba solo cargando con la responsabilidad de asegurarse de que Wartortle no hiciera algo "desmadroso"; Quilava, simplemente o aceptaría la responsabilidad, y Croconaw, bueno era Croconaw. Y para hacer esta ocasión aún más peligrosa, Wartortle lucia especialmente paranoico, y se notaba que tenía sueño. Y en la cafetería, esto estaba llegando a ser ridículo. Wartortle se aseguró de sentarse a espaladas de donde estaba Warly, sujeto un espejo con cinta a un cuaderno suyo, todo para espiarla. Ivysaur sentía que tenía que hacer una intervención por el bien de Wartortle, pero no tenía la ayuda de Charmeleon ahora. Por otra parte seguro en ese mismo instante Charmeleon seguramente estaba sudando, cansado después de un entrenamiento agotador. O quizá estaba dormido, de todos modos habían madrugado, pero con suerte sus compañeros de cuarto le habrían pintado un bigote, o escrito algo en su cara; y eso resultaba consolador para Ivysaur, pero no era suficiente, no para nada.

\- Wartortle, estas llegando muy lejos, esto tiene que parar, a este paso Warly va a tener que ponerte una orden de restricción – le dijo a su amigo tipo agua a ver si despertaba de su delirante locura.

\- shhhh – lo silencio – habla bajo, ella no debe enterarse, por algo esto se llama espionaje – protesto Wartortle en voz baja.

\- a esto me refiero, estas muy mal, esto debe parar – Ivysaur intento hacer que Wartortle reaccione, pero sabía que no sería tan fácil.

\- oye ¿Cómo si tu no hubieras perseguido a Bayleef? – trato de cuestionarle Wartortle.

Ivysaur instintivamente pedo su pata a su cara, aquello no estaba saliendo bien.

\- no, no lo hice – dijo ya fastidiado.

\- no me juzgues – reclamo Wartortle – como si tu hubiese tenido un rival… – y cuando recordó la realidad, tuvo que agregar – que tuviera mucho dinero.

\- solo piensa en lo que estás haciendo – respondió Ivysaur, se paró y se fue a buscar a los de Johto, porque hasta que Wartortle reaccionase, no iba ser muy fácil estar cerca de él.

Wartortle entonces tuvo que admitir que haber sido dejado por su amigo le había dolido. Entonces pensó con cuidado lo que estaba haciendo. Realmente tuvo admitir que había enloquecido, lo cual era vergonzoso. Y ahora que lo pensaba, en el caso de que Warly por fin aceptara salir con él, qué iba ser. Wartortle estaba explorando un no muy agradable lado de su personalidad, resultaba que era más caprichosos y testarudo de que lo que hubiera creido, y también era un stalker, aquello no podía resultar bien, pues si algo le habían enseñado las series policiales, era que la chica siempre terminaba odiando al Stalker.

Entonces cerró su cuaderno, y recién noto el terrible error de su plan. Había cinta encima de varias hojas, y por asegurar el pesado espejo, uso mucha cinta, bien sujetada, arruinaría su cuaderno, eso no le iba a gustar a cierto profesor. Y entre el arrepentimiento y la vergüenza, él solo atino a pensar "FAIL!". Se suponía que a Warly le gustaban los machos maduros, y el actuaba como un desequilibrado mental, pero por alguna razón sabía que aunque se hubiese dado cuenta seguiría actuando así. Quiza era hora de hacer algo al respecto, no era su fuerte madurar, ni aprender de sus errores, y por alguna razón creer que tenía razón resultaba en caos. Sin duda las cosas se pondrían feas si no comenzaba a controlarse.

Aquel día sin embargo transcurrió. Y a pesar de que algunos lo olvidaron por afrontar otra clase de problemas. En la noche la reunión de padres y maestros. No era obligatorio que los alumnos asistieran, podían hacerlo. Sin embargo para algunos era aterrado escuchar a los profesores diciéndoles a sus padres lo que creían de sus alumnos. De todos modos nadie es un estudiante perfecto, y a veces los profesores podían ser impredecibles.

Para Warly, quizá la mayor preocupación era por el profesor Swampert, él era el profesor que más se había preocupado por ella, y cualquier cosa que tuviese que decirle a Blasty, no es que ella hubiese tenido problemas, además de no adaptarse muy bien a sus compañeros de clase, sino que no quería terminar haciendo que su hermana se preocupase por ella, de todos modos, su hermana ya tenía un millón de cosas por las cuales preocuparse antes. Y cuando ya casi era hora de la reunión, Blasty busco a Warly.

\- Oye Warly, ya vamos a esa reunión – le indico Blasty a su hermana, mientras esta estaba sentada en una de las sillas del salón esperando clientes.

\- no es necesario que vaya, además me quedare en caso de que llegue algún cliente – dijo Warly sin mucho interés.

\- ya sabes que a esta hora los pokemons no buscan peinados o manicure, sino se hacen tatuajes por estar intoxicados, o porque perdieron apuestas que hicieron estando intoxicados – dijo Blasty – Y atrás esta Scraft, él puede encargarse solo del salón, vamos, además recuerda que no tengo idea de cómo funciona esto de las reuniones de padres y maestros, recuerda que salí de la secundaria solo hace un par de años – le insistió Blasty.

\- bien – se resignó Warly – pero si Wartortle se aparece y me fastidia, será tu culpa, también si me aburro – condiciono.

Blasty solo asintió. Y ambas se fueron hacia la secundaria.

La reunión de padres y maestros en la secundaria consistía en padre y apoderados de los estudiantes yendo de un salón a otro para escuchar todo lo que tenían que decir los profesores. Si bien muchos caían en el saco del que ser estudiantes promedio, obviamente siempre estaba el grupo que sacaba buenas notas y los profesores adoraban; y aquellos que eran un desastre; sin mencionar aquellos que aunque tenían notas buenas, no dejaban de preocupar a los profesores.

Y mientras la madre de Braixen se ocupaba de asistir a las clases de su hija, el padre de Frogadier, era quien más le preocupaba a Braixen.

Quizá en ese momento Braixen no quería pensar en Charmeleon, y aun pero porque hacía rato había saludado a su suegra. Quizá debía haber pensado en eso antes de acompañar a sus padres. Frogadier de todos modos se había quedado en casa con Quilladin pegando cartón, pintándolo, y plastificándolo por alguna razón que Braixen no llegaba a entender. Pero no quería estar en casa pendiente del celular a ver si Charmeleon llamaba o le enviaba un mensaje, y termino acompañando a sus padres.

\- Braixen ¿Dónde es tu clase de Literatura Legendaria? – de repente le pregunto su mamá que acababa de salir de la clase de los iniciales.

\- es en el segundo piso – respondió Braixen.

\- pues yo tengo que ir a la piscina – de pronto dijo el padrastro de Braixen. Y se fue en sentido contrario.

\- ¿qué dijo el Profesor Swampert acerca de Frogadier? – preguntó Braixen.

\- Dijo que tiene al parecer algunas dificultades para pasar desapercibido, pero en general es un buen chico, creativo y activo, así que sugirió mantenerlo distraído en proyectos productivos – dijo la Delphox repitiendo casi exactamente lo que dijo el profesor.

\- ¿no dijo nada más? – insistió Braixen.

\- No, de hecho cas no hablo de ninguna alumno en particular, felicito a tu amiga Devi por sus calificaciones, y solo le pidió hablar a la hermana de una de tus compañeras, apartando eso, parece que tus compañeros en realidad son buenos chicos – dijo su madre en un tono obviamente tranquilizador – ahora deja de preocuparte, si a los profesores no les preocupa Frogadier, tu no deberías preocuparte, ahora acompáñame a conocer a la famosa Maestra Masquerain – dijo está empujando suavemente por la espalda a su hija para que caminara. De hecho en casa Braixen hablaba del teatro escolar muy seguido, y también de la profesora de teatro, así que obviamente su madre quería conocer a la maestra.

Ambas llegaron al salón, y esperaron a que la maestra Masquerain comenzara a dar su exposición acerca de los contenidos de curso, del avance, del comportamiento general de la clase, y todo eso, para luego hablar con los padres, acerca de los alumnos individualmente. Braixen entonces noto algo rara a su madre, pues volteaba contantemente, casi no prestándole a atención a la maestra. En una de esas Braixen se atrevió a tratar de ver a quien miraba su madre, y bueno, sorpresa, miraba a una lucario hembra, que era adulta, Braixen asumió que era la madre de Lucario, el novio de Lopunny. Un chico bastante conocido en toda la secundaria, y hasta donde el chisme le había revelado, tenía muchas fans, no al nivel de las Quilovers en sus tiempos, pero a las hembras les gustaba Lucario; al punto de que su novia era súper celosa, pero Braixen jamás le había hablado, no podía juzgarlo, apenas si lo conocía. Y le era curioso que su madre no dejara de ver hacia la madre de uno de sus compañeros de clase, y todo ya se estaba tornando sospechoso.

\- mamá ¿sucede algo? – pregunto ya un poco preocupada.

\- No, nada – lo negó, pero era obvio que mentía, y luego puso el cuello rígido, y fingió poner mucha atención a la maestra.

Y para Braixen fue extraño, pues de repente le madre de Lucario, comenzó a mirar hacia su propia madre, quizá extrañada por las miradas anteriores, pero aun así mostraba más interés y molestia que extrañeza porque una extraña estuviera viéndola.

Por su parte otra chica inicial no podría estar más incómoda. Warly había estado todo el tiempo esperando tras una puerta abierta, mientras el profesor Swampert y Blasty hablaban, al parecer el profesor no tenía problemas con que uno de sus alumnos caminara por el techo, o condujera apuestas, o fuera un completo acosado; pero si no se integraba y actuaba un poco distante y ligeramente (muy sutil) antisocial, entonces si se preocupaba. Y Claro ahora el profesor que solía gustare hablaba sin censura en medio de un sermón lleno de preocupación genuina y algo de superficialidad, sobre ella con su hermana mayor. Warly no podía juzgar al profesor, esa misma preocupación genuina fue lo que le agrado de él en un primer lugar, pero era un profesor; y teniendo en cuenta que la escuela le informo sobre los terribles antecedentes familiares de Warly, y con eso, el ambiente se pondría aún más raro de lo que ya era, pues al parecer Warly por ser la alumna posiblemente problemática se ganó la atención del profesor, y dado que ella malverso esa preocupación, solo era incómodo al final.

Y sí, al parecer esa semana la mala suerte la perseguiría. Pues al final del pasillo aparecía cierto sujeto que ella no deseaba ver, y no, no era Wartortle, era Blast. No era en realidad que no quisiera verlo, a diferencia de Wartortle, él al menos estaba tomándose bien las cosas, o tanto como podría tomárselas dados sus problemas, y no la perseguía, porque de hecho Warly sí había visto a Wartortle fuera de su casa, y siguiéndola todo lo que podía en la escuela. Pero Blast, no tenía por qué estar ahí, de todos modos sus conflictos no había terminado de ser resueltos, y tampoco asistía la secundaria. Y todo de repente se ponía mejor, pues Wartortle iba hacia ella por el lado contrario. Ahora Warly pensaba en una frase cliché asociada a las adolescentes que ella en lo personal odiaba, por ser cliché: "trágame tierra" pensó y rogo, pero Arceus no le cumpliría el milagrito.

Por su parte Braixen y su madre ya salían del salón de clases de Literatura legendaria. Cuando Monferno y su madre aparecieron por el final del pasillo.

\- Sha ves mami, ahora soy un pokemonsh decente y con notas decentes – se enorgullecía Monferno de sí mismo, incuso se golpeaba el pecho.

\- Y sería muy decente que comenzaras a hablar bien – le regañaba su madre – por cierto ¿y Abi? – pregunto.

\- Pos debe estar con sus padres – le respondió a su madre que seguía caminando.

Entonces los tipo fuego se vieron y se saludaron con una seña con la pata. Y obviamente la madre de Monferno, que estaba acostumbrada a renegar con lo que su cría hacia mal, tuvo la necesidad de ver como una nueva madre recién ingresada al grupo de las madres de los iniciales de esa escuela calificaba a su hijo. Y la madre de Monferno se acercó a la madre de Braixen excusándose en ir juntas a la clase ciencias del fuego.

\- Madres – se quejó Monferno cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía su mamá.

\- ¿perdón? – dudo Braixen que se quedó atrás caminando junto a Monferno.

\- Pos mi mami, está testeando mi estatus – dijo Monferno, aunque en su voz sonó rara la palabra "Testear", demasiado intelectual para él – sha sabes, sho no solía ser un angelito, pero ahora mis profesores dicen que he mejorado, y mi madre sospecha de mi – explico – aunque claro, quizá es la costumbre – tuvo que admitir.

\- bueno, para mi madre todavía sigues en el estándar de buen chico, aunque tampoco le gusta como hablas – confeso Braixen.

A Monferno de cierto modo le dio igual, entonces alguien se acercó, con cuidado de no llamar la atención de las madres que iban por delante.

-Monferno – llamo Ninetales nerviosa – oye necesito un favor – le dijo.

\- Pos ¿qué necesitas? – pregunto Monferno bastante tranquilo.

\- tu que estas enterado de todo lo que pasa en la escuela, ya sabes, ¿crees que Haya algo en contra de Lopunny como para no dejarla entrara la Club de periodismo? – planteo, al parecer sin que le importara a Ninetales.

\- Ya no haga negocios turbios – dijo Monferno un poco apenado de la fama que hasta el momento lo perseguía, y de la cual lamentablemente su madre era consiente – ¿para qué? – preguntó.

\- Ella y Lola pelearon en el primer día, y me parece que no quedaron en buenos terminos, y ella quiere inscribirse, y la verdad no me gusta mucho la idea, Lola ha estado con nosotros desde el inicio, y creo que sería una mala idea, pero eso no me da derecho a rechazarla – explico Ninetales.

\- Pos solo plantéale lo de Lola, sorry, no tengo nada en su contra, al menos no que sean aceptables según reglas de la escuela, aunque tenía mucho material sobre su novia que nunca llegué a usar – confeso Monferno algo avergonzado, sí que había revisado la basura de muchos pokemon.

\- bueno, no quiero saber, nos vemos, recuerda que tienes presentarte en la reunión del club más tarde – le recordó Ninetales antes de irse.

\- ¿qué clase de material tenías sobre Lucario? – pregunto Braixen en un tono acusador. Aunque una parte de ella no había dejado de pensar en el misterio de las miradas raras entre madres.

\- ejejejeje Pos cosas feas – rio Monfenro muy avergonzado de sí mismo – me metí con su registro médico, desempeño en batalla, vida personal, y pos vida familiar – explico aun avergonzado – ya sabes, él sí es popular – se excusó tratando se sonar simpático.

\- ¿vida familiar? – preguntó Braixen, no muy segura de porqué.

\- Bueno, pos su madre fue que digamos, y eso en términos de civilización, ya tu sabes, una "suripanta" – dijo Monferno algo pícaro.

Pero en eso sus madres entraron al salón, y Monferno siguiendo a su madre entro con ella, y se tuvo que separar de Braixen. En lo que Braixen entraba a la aplicación de diccionario de su celular para buscar el término "Suripanta". Y cuando lo encontró, y vio que significaba algo nada bonito, comenzó a tener sus dudas inmediatamente, pero mejor no preguntar más, ya estaba pecando de chismosa.

Por su parte Warly, tuvo que tomar medidas desesperadas. No podría librarse de Wartortle porque técnicamente no tenía con qué, pero sí de Blast, tenía muchas ideas convincentes para hacer que este desapareciera, así que corrió a hacia él y se lo llevo lejos de Wartortle, rezando para que este no los siguiera.

Wartortle al ver esto se paralizo, el amor de su vida yéndose con su rival, pero eso imposible, estuvo vigilándola para saber cuándo actuar, y ni siquiera Blast tenía derecho a estar ahí, ese era un evento de la Secundaria pokemon, no de la escuela privada. Tenía que hacer algo, pero ya, claro en cuanto el dolor que sentía en su alma desapareciera un poco.

Una vez lejos de Wartortle, Warly tenía que deshacerse rápido de Blast.

\- ¿qué Giratinas estás haciendo aquí? – pregunto bastante irritada.

\- Fui a buscarte al salón de tu hermana, pero Scraft me dijo que estarían aquí, solo quería ver que estuvieses bien – explico Blast.

\- Ya lo tenía difícil con un Stalker, y ahora resulta que tengo dos, esto es espeluznante – se quejó Warly.

\- ¿qué? – dudo Blast.

\- Wartortle y su enferma obsesión por mi han empeorado desde que estas rondando por aquí, y por cierto, fue un poco ofensivo que el día del concurso me dieras un sobre con dinero, sé que no nos ha ido tan bien, pero tampoco necesitamos limosna – lo encaro Warly.

\- Perdón, solo quería ayudarte – se disculpó Blast dudando.

\- mejor vete de una vez antes de que Blaty te vea, a ella sigues sin agradare y te recuerdo que ella es ligeramente menos diplomática que yo – amenazo Warly.

\- Solo quiero arreglar las cosas – protesto Blast.

\- Solo no te devuelvo ese sobre porque un regalo se acepta, pero si no lo necesitáramos, te lo devolvería, y además te recuerdo que la tontería de tus amigos en el festival escolar, aún está fresca en la mente de todos aquí – siguió diciendo Warly.

\- bueno, ya me voy, supongo, oye de verdad quiero hacer bien las cosas esta vez – dijo Blast cuando ya estaba por irse.

Y en ese instante un mordisco cayó sobre Blast.

\- Esto no está pasando – comento Warly al darse cuenta, en especial porque l malentendido era en parte su culpa.

Wartortle había usado mordisco contra Blast, el cual reacción y le mando un hidro-pulso. Luego Wartortle volvió a intentar morder a Blast, pero este uso protección y no fue herido, pero Wartortle no estaba dispuesto a rendirse y usó surf, La gran ola a pesar de no hacerle un daño considerable a Blast, lo revolcó, dándole oportunidad Wartortle para otra mordida, pero Warly se interpuso.

\- Basta Wartortle, esto no te ayuda en nada – le dijo de frente Warly interponiéndose entre los dos machos de su especie.

Wartortle se quedó tieso, Warly defendía a Blast, aquello no era bueno, no había ni siquiera comenzado a dar lo mejor de sí, y ya le habían ganado a la chica. Aquello se sintió mal, era lo peor lo que podía imaginar, si tan solo no hubiese sido tan necio e impulsivo, pero en teoría se arrojó con lo peor de sí contra Blast en frente de Warly, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que lo había arruinado sin siquiera pensarlo.

\- perdón – se disculpó sabiendo que eso no bastaría.

Warly se sintió aun peor, por su culpa Blast está algo golpeado, Wartortle había enloquecido, y todo por darse el lujo de hacer sufrir a Wartortle un momento, era hora de despejar las dudas de Wartortle.

\- Wartortle, Blast y yo somos primos – dijo de frente Warly sabíendo que la verdad la haría libre, no fue su intención engañar a Wartortle, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba no lo pudo resistir.

\- Olvídalo, yo me largo, y no creo que seas lo suficientemente bueno para Warly – refunfuño Blast levantándose y yéndose.

\- ¿primos? Pero… – muchas cosas se le venían a la cabeza a Wartortle, pero Warly interrumpió.

\- Sí, mi desparecido padre es el hermano de la madre de Blast, la vergüenza de una honorable familia, y por lo tanto terminaron odiándonos a mí y a Blasty, pero Blast quiso hacer las paces conmigo y por eso ha estado viniendo – explico Warly.

\- entonces son solo familia, me engañaste – dijo Wartortle ahora sintiéndose como un tonto.

\- sí, pero porque te pones insoportable, ya te lo dije, el día en el madurez te daré una oportunidad, pero estas actuando peor que una cria, así que no creo que te dé una oportunidad pronto – dijo Warly dejo a Wartortle.

La noche de padre y maestros casi acababa, y era hora de las presentaciones de los clubs. Los padre, por más que sus hijos no estuviesen presentes en algún club, eran libres de entrar a las presentaciones, en las que el profesor encargado hablaba acerca de lo que se hacía en el respectivo equipo o Club; excepto por el equipo de fuerza, pues si bien una mitad del equipo estaba aún en la escuela, el entrenador no, así que esa parte quedaba pendiente para muchos padres.

Y en la presentación del taller de música de la escuela, habían varios curiosos, pues obviamente iban a presentar algo musical, y dado el alto estándar del concurso de talentos, todos querían ver, o mejor dicho escuchar. Y tras una presentación de parte de la maestra Jinx, Swanna salió. Cada vez que iba a tocar ella no llegaba a escuchar el aplauso del público, solo se concentraba en tomar el arco, y poner su ala sobre el puente del violín; y al apoyar la cabeza contra el cuerpo del instrumento, era el momento en el cual ella cerraba los ojos, y comenzaba a sentir la música, cada nota perfectamente ejecutada, la melodía la sabía de memoria por horas de práctica, y el resultado, algo que ella describiría como mágico. Para cuando salía del trance y abría los ojos, siempre veía al público aplaudirle, y esta no fue la excepción. La maestra Jinx estaba feliz de tener una alumna tan preparada como ella, y el público también estaba feliz de escuchar una interpretación tan bella. Y luego de su presentación, Swanna guardo su violín, y la maestra Jinx comenzó a hablar sobre el taller de música, el coro y la banda de la escuela.

Swanna se sentía bien al tocar, pero su madre no tanto, bueno físicamente, había comenzado a tener dolores de cabeza a mitad de la presentación de su hija, y a cada segundo se sentía peor, y lo único que hizo fue excusarse con Swanna por mensaje de texto, mientras esta iba al hospital. Swanna estaba algo resignada a entender que la salud de su mamá era delicada, así que tendría que volver sola a casa. Pero cuando caminaba por el pasillo, alguien se le acerco.

\- Señorita, déjeme felicitarla personalmente por su maravillosa interpretación – le dijo una voz adulta desconocida, de nuevo estaba caminando sin fijarse en el resto del mundo.

\- muchas gracias señor – respondo algo abochornada, entonces noto que en frente de ella estaba un Empoleon que vestía elegante, demasiado quizá para una reunión de padres, y de hecho era un poco mayor a los demás padres.

\- déjame preguntarte algo ¿das clases de Violin? Porque juraría haberte visto en afiches alguna vez en frente de una tienda de instrumentos – dijo el señor.

\- Sí, no sabía que poner en los volantes, así que puse mi fotografía – admitió avergonzada swanna, esos afiches le había hecho pasar más de un mal rato, aunque claro, ahora losafiches que dejaba eran más discretos.

\- pues ya que te he oído tocar, estoy convencido de tu maestría con la música, tengo un nieto, y ya sé estoy algo viejo para venir a reuniones de padres, pero muy joven para tener nietos – dijo tratando de ser simpático, pero no le salió muy bien – en fin me gustaría saber si estas disponible para lecciones privadas de violín, puedo pagarte hasta 150 por hora, en los horarios que sean convenientes para ti – ofreció el señor.

\- ¿lecciones privadas? – dudo Swanna.

\- bueno, es que varios maestros han rechazado venir a casa debido a que tiene grupos enteros a los que enseñar, pero mi nieto se distrae muy fácil, así que preferiría que fueran lecciones privadas y que tu fueras a la casa de mi nieto.

\- claro, por esa cantidad, por supuesto – acepto Swanna casi sin dudarlo. Era un padre de familia quien la contrataba, y las cosas estaban lo suficientemente como para no negarse.

Pero era descuidada, olvido pensar de quien era el padre, y la especie de hecho, bueno si se tratase de una madre hubiera sido quizá más concluyente, pero no le importó, solo sabía que terminaría enseñándole violín al sobrino de alguien… (Esta historia continuará)

**NOTA: Bueno, creo que ya es la costumbre de publicar a estas horas, así que no me disculpare XD… Bueno muchas gracias como siempre a todos aquellos que cada semana siguen esta historia. No mentiré con respecto a lo que seguro se notó en el título, desde ahora serán capítulos independiente, pues son más de tres tramas al mismo tiempo que no terminan en 2 episodios, y bueno, no mentiré, creo que me puse un reto algo complicado con algunas tramas de concurso, y mezclarlo todo se hizo demasiado… En fin MUCHAS gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, GRACIAS por comentar, y si algo no les gusta háganmelo saber, porque siento que estoy bajando mi calidad por haberme dado este reto, y sin más que decir. Nos leemos luego.**


	76. Algunos Planes

**NOTA: Hola a todos, aquí publicando temprano, pero con demasiadas cosas que explicar, en primera el capítulo de hoy es más corto que de costumbre, razones explicadas abajo, junto con otras cosas más. Por ahora espero que les guste.**

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 5: Y Más Cosas Raras**

ALGUNOS PLANES

Quizá faltaba una semana y un día para el famoso Friki-Fest, pero aun así Frogadier debía apurarse, hacer un buen disfraz ya tomaba tiempo, pero intentar emular la armadura de uno de los personajes de un video Juego que le marco la infancia, quizá había sido demasiado, y sobre todo por el capricho de querer hacer algo grupal, y resultaba ridícula hasta cierto punto esa ambición, pero ya había comenzado y había gastado algo de dinero en ello, no iba a retractarse aunque eso implicara quedarse todo su fin de semana pegando cartón, secándolo con plancha para que no se arrugue, pintando, plastificando, y revisando cada detalle para asegurarse de hacerlo bien. Quizá a Frogadier no le interesaba lo que pensaban de él, pero ahora era una cuestión de culto, al personaje que tantas horas de juego le hizo disfrutar cuando era un niño, pero además no quería terminar como esos tipos que eran ridiculizados en el internet por usar un par de cajas y un muy mal maquillaje como cosplay.

Sin embargo a quien más problemas le causarían el Friki-Fest, no sería otro que Grovyle. Servine desde que él se negó a ir a ese evento, no había dejado de insistirle e insistirle. Grovyle simplemente no tenía ganas de darle a cualquiera la oportunidad de que lo llamasen "Friki", además sí bien le gustaban los juegos que Combusken jugaba, y como todo chico alguna vez sacrificio horas de sueño por una partida on-line; le gustaban las películas y series que Combusken miraba, quizá no tanto como a su amigo de tipo fuego, pero se daba la molestia de aprenderse todos los nombres de los personajes, de revisar la productora, y otras cosas más que el consumidor promedio no hacía. Aunque su mayor problema quizá era con su orgullo, la verdad era que Grovyle simplemente se sentía mediocre, no era tan fanático como para ir a un Friki-Fest sin sentirse como un mediocre comparado con otros fans, pues una parte de él quería ir, y lo sabía, no era nada comparado con los verdaderos Frikis; Grovyle no era exactamente el mejor deportista o peleador, se defendía bastante bien, pero no destacaba por más que se esmerase; no era el mejor con las chicas, sus errores con Servine y Bayleef lo demostraban; No era un artista o alguien con talento como Quilava o Prinplup, y aunque el arte no le interesaba lo suficiente como para intentar ser artista; y debía admitirlo no era exactamente el mejor sujeto del mundo, pues era algo egoísta, y le costaba dejar su orgullo de lado, no tomaba en cuenta los sentimientos ajenos, y eso podía hacerlo quedar muy mal; No era un alumno destacable… Y muchas otras cosas. Se sentía mediocre, a diferencia de muchos de sus amigos.

Y pensando un poco en su propia mediocridad, Grovyle camino por el pasillo de camino a su primera clase, del último día de la semana. Pensativo, pero intentando fingir estar tranquilo, lo que resultaría un poco mal, pues en realidad ignoraba un poco lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Incluyendo que Servine caminaba hacia él.

\- Hola Grovyle – lo saludo servine acercándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla, pero actuando como si nada, completamente serena. Este gesto tomo desprevenido a Grovyle.

\- Hola – le dijo Grovyle.

\- ¿me haces un favor? – pregunto Servine ligeramente fastidiada.

\- claro – dijo Grovyle, aun sin pensar claro, y Servine noto esto.

\- necesito tu billetera – dijo Servine como si fuera poca cosa.

\- ¿para qué? – dudo Grovyle.

\- Cosa de hembras – dijo Servine tomando la billeteras de la mochila de Grovyle, pues sabía exactamente donde Grovyle solía ponerla.

\- ¿Qué haces? – reclamo Grovyle.

Servine entonces saco algo de dinero y se lo dio a Grovyle.

\- No creo que necesites más que esta cantidad por hoy – dijo Servine confiada.

\- ¿qué pretendes? – cuestiono el inicial, ya molesto.

\- oye Grovyle, ¿te ocurre algo? Te veo pensativo – dijo Servine en tono de preocupación, y era preocupación genuina, pues Grovyle ya llevaba algún tiempo así, pensativo cunado lo encontraba caminando solo – puedes decirme ¿en qué piensas? – siguió preguntando.

\- no importa, solo vamos a clases – dijo Grovyle queriendo escapar, pues alguien como él no era de la clase que a la primera le cuenta de sus problemas a su novia. Y de pasada, sin querer, y por esa incapacidad de los hombres de manejar más de una cosas a la vez, se olvidó de su billetera.

Entonces comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia su clase, y Servine calmada e incluso algo triunfante camino callada a su lado, no porque no tuviera nada que decirle, sino porque quería ver qué cosa le ocurría a Grovyle.

Por su parte Grovyle miraba a Servine tranquila, podía ser molesta, orgullosa y testaruda, pero sí algo hacia que pudiera quererla era que siempre estaba cuidándolo, era fiel, y no le avergonzaba demostrar que en realidad se preocupaba por él, y si en alguien podía contar para hablar de temas un poco más sentimentales, era ella, y si no lo hacía, en algún momento Servine terminaría haciéndolo hablar, y sus métodos no eran tan lindos como ella.

\- Servine, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – dudo Grovyle incomodo tratando de mantener la pose de despreocupado.

\- adelante, técnicamente ya me preguntaste algo – respondió Servine, mirándolo con curiosidad, pero algo de simpatía elegante.

\- ¿en qué crees que soy bueno? – pregunto Grovyle no pudiendo estar más incómodo por las palabras que salieron de su boca, sin duda su pose lo hizo verse un poco idiota.

\- ¿perdón? – cuestiono Servine sin entender muy bien a que venía eso, lo haba dicho tratando de verse despreocupado, y termino viéndose como un patán.

\- bueno, digo – tuvo que retractarse – ¿te parezco mediocre? – tuvo que sincerarse.

\- la mediocridad es relativa – dijo Servine ya tomada desprevenida, ella apreciaba mucho a Grovyle, de todos modos estaba enamorada, pero realmente no sabía muy bien que responder – podrías ser más específico por favor.

\- bueno, en la reunión de padres, bueno, los profesores con suerte conocían mi nombre, y creo que solo porque me llamo como mi especie, y no lo sé, quizá me afecto en algo, digo no soy exactamente alguien que tenga talento – admitió intentando no admitirlo.

\- Grovyle, a veces tú mismo te extralimitas tratando de mantener tu pose, puede que por eso en lugar de verte mejor, terminas sin ser visto – dijo Servine a manera de consejo, intentado no decir nada hiriente.

\- ¿pero tú también lo haces todo el tiempo? – cuestiono Grovyle, y lo hizo sin ser delicado.

Servine se irrito un poco, pero eso no iba a evitar que se expresara con honestidad y madurez.

\- sabes cariño – dijo obviamente muy enfadada – si no quieres sentirte mediocre, busca algo para lo que seas bueno y esfuérzate, así de simple – dijo Servine y no le volvió a dirigir la palabra en un buen rato.

\- perdón – se disculpó Grovyle, sabiendo que le esperaba un silencioso camino a clases.

Por otra parte. Ciertos hermanos llegaban tarde a clases. Dewott se había quedado dormido, y a pesar de intentarlo, obviamente el reloj ganaría ese round. Y la madre de ambos insistió en que Devi esperara a su hermano, lo cual no resultaba bien. Devi al igual que muchas chicas de la secundaria o la escuela privada, evitaba pasar en frente de la escuela de chicos, porque si bien era posible que entre ellos existiese alguien decente, el 60% de ellos por molestosos, por las hormonas o por lo que fuese, terminaban silbándole, coqueteándole de modo vulgar, y molestando a cualquier chica que pasara por ahí. Y los horarios de salida y entrada eran los más peligrosos. Normalmente si estuvieran a tiempo irían por la ruta larga que sumaba algunos minutos de camino evitando la escuela de chicos, pero era tarde, y estaba obligada a correr en frente de la escuela de chicos, y claro, a veces a pesar de los celos, los hermanos mayores simplemente no eran buena defensa ante una escuela llena de idiotas.

Devi y Dewott corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta la escuela, pero justo en frente de la escuela de chicos, a Dewott se le cayó la mochila, la cual no estaba bien cerrada y termino esparciendo las cosas de Dewott por toda la acera. Devi ya veía como algunos chicos notaban su presencia y se lo comentaban a los demás.

\- Dewott, date prisa – lo apresuro.

\- lo siento, las mañanas no son lo mío – se disculpó sintiéndose tonto, pues todo era su culpa, y seguramente los chicos de la escuela privada estaban burlándose de su mala pata.

Sin embargo en ese lapso de tiempo, Devi buscando algo en que enfocarse en lugar de sus hermano y os chicos de la secundaria privada, termino mirando afiches, cuando encontró uno que le pareció cuando menos curioso, la mitad había sido arrancado, pero aun había lo suficiente en la pared como para enterarse de lo más importante, y eso incluía la fecha, que era al día siguiente. Y era ahí cuando la mente de Devi comenzaba a divagar un poco entre las posibilidades.

A suerte cuando los hermanos llegaron al salón el profesor no había llegado, y ambos pudieron respirar. Y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que un profesor de hecho entrara al salón, y no era el profesor Swampert, sino resultaba ser la maestra Kangaskan.

\- Buenos días chicos, me temo que el profesor Swampert anuncio que llegaría algo tarde, al parecer tuvo algunos inconvenientes familiares antes de venir, no hagan ruido y esperen a su profesor – explico la maestra a decir verdad con una sonrisa bastante grande, tanto que todos asumieron que debía estar muy feliz por algo.

Entonces Dewott se golpeó la frente, había corrido mucho, había pasado vergüenza, y todo para que el profesor volviera a los viejos hábitos y llegara tarde. También sentía que le debía una disculpa a Devi si hubieran salido temprano de casa, no la hubiera hecho pasar un mal rato, pero curiosamente Devi lucia bastante tranquila, se había distraído en algo, e ignoraba el incidente de la mañana. Y de hecho Devi ya lo había olvidado, miraba algo que no dejaba de causarle curiosidad, aunque claro, no quería que nadie la viese mirando aquello.

\- Devi, perdón por lo de la mañana – se disculpó Dewott pero al instante vio lo que su hermana miraba - ¿qué es eso? – pregunto.

\- nada, solo estoy buscando información – dijo Devi algo avergonzada, no sabía cuánto había visto Dewott cuando apago la pantalla del celular.

\- ¿con imágenes de chicos? – dudo Dewott algo confundido, su hermana no era de las chicas que buscan imágenes de machos atractivos en internet, pero estaba mirando fotos de esa índole.

Devi termino avergonzada, pues Dewott había hablado muy fuerte, y ahora Pignite la miraba con cara rara, y también otros de los iniciales.

\- es de la página de una agencia de modelaje – explico Devi – solo me dio curiosidad Dewott –dijo algo molesta ahora sí con su hermana.

\- ¿desde cuándo te interesan los modelos masculinos? – pregunto Pignite sintiéndose torpe, de cierto modo sus sentimientos, mezclados con aquella rara situación, hacían que se sintiese algo traicionado, de todos modos era que su especie fuera famosa por aparecer en publicidades o ser considerados atractivos.

\- es que vi un afiche, esta agencia de modelaje está haciendo un casting mañana para machos de nuestra edad, y bueno, siempre me ha dado curiosidad, digo es difícil que algún pokemon se vea así, así que no lo sé, quisiera saber cómo es ese mundo por dentro, si maquillan a los chicos, o usan edición fotográfica, o como determinan quienes son los mejores candidatos – se explicó Devi muy, pero muy abochornada.

\- NO te dejes engañar – de repente dijo Warly – mi hermana es estilista, créeme que el maquillaje hace milagros, si fuera tu no miraría chicos de catálogo, creí que eras una chica lista – dijo Warly con cierta molestia.

\- es curiosidad, no es que esté buscando un novio modelo – se defendió Devi muy avergonzada, y se sentía por alguna razón muy mal de que Pignite supiese que estuvo mirando fotos de modelos.

\- entonces no hay de que avergonzarse – dijo Warly tranquila.

Devi se calmó después de escuchar el tono calmado e indiferente de Warly, y recién se dio cuenta de que no pretendía juzgarla, de hecho, fue algo más parecido a una advertencia.

\- ¿desde cuando te interesa eso del modelaje?, no es algo que parezca inherente a ti – pregunto Servine.

\- ya dije que es curiosidad, nada más – dijo Devi queriendo dejar el asunto de lado antes de que más pokemons se metieran.

\- ¿quieres ir a ver el casting de modelaje, hermanita? – pregunto Dewott incomodo, de todos modos no le gustaba pensar que su hermana quería ir a mirar chicos.

Devi no quería responder esa pregunta.

\- ¿y eso que tendría de malo? – cuestiono Servine al tipo agua. Lo cual llamo la atención de Grovyle – ella dijo que tiene curiosidad, no la puedes culpar si quiere ir a ver, de hecho a mí también me ha dado curiosidad, claro que es un mundo demasiado superficial, no me gusta, pero iría a ver ese casting – dijo Servine orgullosa y tajante.

\- ¿de verdad Servine? – pregunto Devi.

\- por qué no, este fin de semana no hay tarea, no tengo planes, salvo que sea en la tarde, recuerda que tengo un compromiso – dijo Servine. Lo que le recordó a Devi que ya había acordado ir esa tarde con Pignite al teatro.

\- no te preocupes, es en la mañana – dijo Devi.

\- perfecto – dijo Servine, feliz de haber ayudado a una amiga.

\- espera – de repente se metió Grovyle – ¿vas a ir a un casting de modelaje? – le cuestiono a su novia.

\- no es nada malo, ni que fuera a buscar tu reemplazo – desafío Servine a Grovyle, y todos voltearon a ver – por cierto, Warly ¿te gustaría ir? – se atrevió a invitarla.

\- ¿perdón? – dudo Warly.

\- creo que tú tienes una opinión parecida a la mía respecto al modelaje, y sería divertido que nos acompañaras – dijo Servine ignorando a Grovyle. Pero en realidad lo estaba castigando por lo de hacia un rato.

\- si lo pones así, bueno, no tenía planes – respondió Warly incomoda, pero después de tanta habladuría, realmente le dio curiosidad, y con algo de suerte, quizá conseguiría clientes metrosexuales para el salón de su hermana.

\- ¿enserio? – cuestiono Grovyle la actitud de su novia.

\- si deseas ver por ti mismo que soy una chica muy decente que no miraría a otros chicos, teniendo un novio al que quiere, eres libre de acompañarnos – dijo Servine más calmada ya triunfante.

\- bien, las acompaño – dijo Grovyle a regañadientes.

\- yo también voy – dijo de repente Pignite, haciendo que Dewott abriera los ojos como platos – podría haber demasiados chicos no muy decentes, y me sentiría mejor si puedo acompañarlas – trato de dar una excusa, y fue convincente, Pignite era algo inmaduro, pero un buen chico, que tuviese esas intenciones era algo de esperarse de él.

\- ah – dudo Devi – claro puedes acompañarnos, nos vendría bien – lo acepto Devi con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

Y no tardo mucho antes de que el profesor llegara. Y para cuando la clase ya había terminado, bueno, Monferno estaba preocupado; Prinplup seguía malhumorado, y quizá esta vez no era por la pantalla de su celular, y no queriendo que su querido amigo Pajaroti, siguiera así, decido hablar.

\- Pos oigan, ¿quieren hacer algo este weekend? – pregunto Monferno.

\- Ya tenía planes con Leafeon de hecho – dijo Grotle.

\- quisiera – respondió Prinplup aún más frustrado.

\- Sha dime que te pasa Pajaroti, andas de malas – Monfenro pidió una explicación.

\- ayer estaba molesto por lo de mi celular, pero ahora estoy molesto porque tengo un cita concertada el sábado – dijo Prinpup algo frustrado.

\- ¿cita con el doctor? – pregunto Monferno.

\- No una cita concertada con – entonces no quiso seguir hablando eran cuestiones que Monferno fácilmente podría malinterpretar – con un chica – dijo al final, saiendo que no podría evadir preguntas.

\- Awww Pajaroti por fin encontró el amorsh – celebro Monferno.

\- espera, ¿una cita "concertada"? – señalo y cuestiono Grotle dándose cuenta.

\- Ya saben que mi familia es elitista porque somos descendientes de la nobleza, y mi madre me arreglo un encuentro con la hija de una de sus amigas – explico el tipo agua aun frustrado – aparte de ser vergonzoso y retrograda, seguro la chica será una pesadilla – se quejó.

\- ¿Cómo estas tan seguro? – pregunto Grotle.

\- Pos ¿tu madre te busca novia, o esposa? – cuestiono Monferno.

\- Mi madre quiere que me comprometa joven con una chica de buena posición, así que quizá si me busque esposa, en fin, las chicas que me presenta suelen ser caprichosas y mimadas, algunas de ellas vulgares en extremo, otras simplemente odiosas – explico Prinplup – sin duda el dinero arruina a los pokemons.

Entonces Prinplup camino sin decir nada más. Grotle y Monfenro de cierto modo se sintieron algo impotentes, su amigo estaba obligado a segur ciertos estándares por ser el hijo menor de una familia elitista, ayudarlo estaba fuera del alcance de sus patas… (Esta historia continuara).

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Como siempre les agradezco mucho su apoyo con esta historia, pero creo que localidad de esta ha bajado un poco, o al menos eso creo yo, apreciaría que me diesen su opinión al respecto… En fin, por cuestiones de tiempo y reajuste de mi horario, volveré a publicar en LUNES, como verán por lo corto del cap, me falta tiempo los viernes.**

**En otras noticias, como ya dije creo que la calidad de la historia está bajando, y quería consultarlo ¿el fic debe continuar hasta lo previsto o de una vez pasamos al arco final?, de todos modos es malo para una historia sobreextenderse. Espero que me hagan saber su opinión, o que me den alguna retroalimentación para que la historia recupere se calidad, por ahora eso es todo. Nos leemos luego.**


	77. Locura de Sabado en la Mañana

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 5: Y Más Cosas Raras**

LOCURA DE SABADO EN LA MAÑANA

La mañana del sábado lucia simplemente como cualquier otra, el sol brillaba, y había pereza en el ambiente, el placer poco culpable de darse el tiempo para dormir unas horas más, el deseo de descansar tras otra semana yendo a clases. Pero Grovyle tendría que despertarse un poco más temprano, Servine lo había comprometido en algo que realmente se le hacía repelente hacer, acompañara a un casting para modelos masculinos, aquello sí que se pasaba de la raya. Grovyle no quería pasar su fin de semana en lugar rodeado de otros machos, que posiblemente se viesen mejor que él, mientras su novia hacia "investigación" acerca del mundo del modelaje; pero tampoco quería que Servine mirara a otros machos y el no poder estar presente para evitarlo, de cierto modo sentía inseguridad, quizá Servine no era una chica con quien era fácil de tratar, pero era bonita y podía a llegar a ser muy linda si alguien se daba el tiempo de conocerla, mejor no arriesgarse; eso sin mencionar sus inseguridades del momento. Y además de todo eso estaba el asunto que recordó solo cuando estuvo a punto de dormirse. Servine tenía su billetera, debía recuperarla, pues aparte de tener el dinero que Grovyle necesitaría la próxima semana, no se imaginaba que maléfico plan podría tramar Servine usando su billetera, quizá la usaría como un rehén, o algo así, mejor acabar con el asunto rápido.

Grovyle salía de casa sin ánimos, pero se podría decir que salió bien producido; no tenía la intención de pasar por el proceso de ser rechazado como modelo, pero no era el chico más lindo de la secundaria, y seguro a esa audición asistirían un montón de niños bonitos, de la clase que tiene más de una hembra enamorada de él; simplemente no quería sentirse menos. Se había asegurado de pasarse la crema humectante de su mamá por todo el cuerpo después de ducharse, quería mejorar el aspecto de sus escamas, y uso laca para acomodar la hoja de su cabeza y darle la curvatura adecuada, reviso casa una de las hojas que tenía en sus extremidades y cola, incluso hizo algunos abdominales con la esperanza de mejorarla apariencia de su abdomen aunque sea un cambio insignificante, se limo las garras, solo un poco; y para terminar, y disimular el olor a cremita humectante y a laca, se cubrió en colonia para machos. Quizá por esto sacrifico casi dos horas de sueño, pero cuando salió de su casa con algo de más de confianza en sí, bueno eso mejoro relativamente su ánimo, pero estaba ya diez minutos retrasado.

Por otra parte había otro macho inicial, que también se preparaba para un evento importante. Prinplup era algo vanidoso, de todos modos se consideraba a él mismo un pokemon de escenario; y aunque su apariencia de hecho era bastante natural, era muy impecable en todo lo que concernía a su cuidado personal, como mantener en buen estado sus plumas, o guardar una postura correcta, y una buena higiene. Pero en esos momentos no le apetecía para nada tener que siquiera lavarse la cara en la mañana, pero debía hacerlo. Su madre había organizado una reunión con sus amigas, más específicamente "Un té". La mesa en el jardín trasero no mentía, ese día irían a su casa un grupo de mujeres de más de cuarenta años a hablar de cualquier cosa que les interesara. En realidad eso no era lo malo, su madre organizaba esas reuniones desde hacía mucho tiempo, y nunca representaron molestia alguna; o eso hasta que el evoluciono.

Desde ese punto, su madre comenzó a concertarle "citas a ciegas" con las hijas de su amigas y conocidas, hijas de familias adineradas o metidas en la política, en algunos casos descendientes de la realeza como él. La hermana mayor de Prinplup, Paris, término comprometiéndose con un joven heredero de una gran fortuna antes de terminar la secundaria, y al parecer a su madre le gusto tanto eso, que ahora se dedicaba a buscarle el mismo destino a su hijo menor. Prinplup a diferencia de su hermana que estaba entrando a la política, tenía intereses artísticos, y los medios para realizar sus sueños, no le interesaba pensar en tener una novia de buena posición socioeconómica. De todos modos era un adolescente, quería salir con sus amigos, volver al Club de teatro, recuperar la dignidad que había perdido actuando como un divo, no obtener malas notas, de vez en cuando hacerse notar en la escuela, y esas cosas, en realidad sus intereses eran muy simples y poco ambicioso comparados con su hermana mayor, pero no tendría más opción que conocer a la cita de esta ocasión, y rogar que no fuera molesta.

Las chicas de sociedad, ya no eran lo que solían ser si bien en algún tiempo resultaban símbolos de elegancia y buena educación, en la actualidad, solían ser niñas caprichosas y mimadas, o les importaba un bledo el honorable pasado de sus familias, y hartas de la sofisticación decidían ser chicas vulgares, pero que tuvieran dinero solo empeoraba la situación, en especial cuando estaban a solas con un chico de su edad, o simplemente eran chicas a las que el dinero les importaba demasiado, o pretenciosas que creían que sí podían llamarse princesas. Pero qué más daba, debía darle la oportunidad a la chica, rechazarla si es que no funcionaba, y tratar de seguir adelante.

Para cuando eran las "9:17" de la mañana Warly llego al lugar donde se suponía se vería con algunos de sus compañeros iniciales, llegaba poco más de cuarto de hora tarde, y nerviosa, no solía socializar con muchos de ellos, de hehco con quien hablaba más era Wartortle, y eso evitaba hablarle. De vez en cuando hablaba con algunas de las chicas, pero no pasaba de ahí, y de repente la invitaron a ver un casting para modelos masculinos adolescentes, aquello si era raro. Y de hecho ahí estaba Servine esperando con cierta impaciencia al lado de Devi.

\- hola – saludo Warly un poco rara.

\- Hola Warly – saludo Devi con una sonrisa tímida.

\- Warly – saludo Servine – como siempre las hembras son más puntuales que los machos – comentó.

\- Pignite y Grovyle no aparecen, y bueno, Servine es algo exigente con la puntualidad – explico Devi.

\- perdón por la tardanza, asumí que todos vendrían un poco tarde – se disculpó Warly con ciert vergüenza.

\- descuida – dijo Servine – lo me que preocupa es que Pignite y Grovyle decidan no venir y nos dejen esperando por gusto – explico Servine.

\- Pignite dijo que vendría, y lo hizo por cuenta propia, así que vendrá, seguro no tarda mucho, él suele ser puntual – dijo Devi.

\- No lo sé, no hay una razón para que Pignite venga, digo es un casting para modelos masculinos, no es algo que un macho quisiera ver – cuestiono Servine – y con respecto a Grovyle, bueno, ayer me moleste con él y lo desafié, si no viene, supongo que será en parte entendible – admito Servine – pero un mensaje de texto avisando no estaría mal – expreso con cierto tono de reclamo.

\- No te preocupes, tu novio vendrá, no creo que sea tan tonto como para hacerte enojar más cuando estabas ya enojada – opino Warly – pero sobre Pignite, no lo conozco muy bien, pero me atrevería a decir que una de nosotras, y no creo que sea yo, le gusta y por eso nos acompaña en esta ocasión – opino Warly.

\- ¡¿qué?! – se alarmó Devi.

\- tiene algo de lógica, sería una razón válida para hacer que un macho actué de ese modo, pero no creo que sea yo la que le guste, no soy su tipo, y me conoce demasiado como para que eso sea siquiera posible – dijo Servine tranquila.

\- y por descarte, eso deja Devi como la candidata más fuerte – dijo Warly bromeando siguiendo la corriente.

\- No – negó Devi – digo por favor, ¿yo gustarle a Pignite?, eso es tonto – pero al darse cuenta de que era poco convincente, y de que de hecho estaba nerviosa y desesperada por negarlo sin tener motivos válidos, se asustó, pues la situación con Pignite era delicada.

En eso a lo lejos apareció la figura de Grovyle, a suerte, Servine se distrajo con la llegada de su novio; con suerte no insistiría en aquella estúpida deducción, y claro, Devi también esperaba que Warly se olvidara de aquello.

\- antes de que me digas nada, lamento la tardanza, no esperaba que el bus demorara tanto – trato de disculparse Grovyle.

Servine observo a su novio con curiosidad.

\- ¿traes laca en las hojas? – le pregunto.

\- no – respondió Grovyle volteando la cabeza.

\- y también te humectaste la piel – señaló Servine.

Grovyle gruño un poco, su novia estaba avergonzándolo en frente de Devi y Warly.

\- no tienes que avergonzarte, además te vez bien, deberías darte una manita de meowth más seguido – dijo entonces Servine con esa elegancia agradable propia de ella.

A Grovyle le agrado que Servine admitiera que se lucia bien, y acepto como parte de la venganza de ella por lo del día anterior, el hecho de haberlo delatado, pero Warly no era de burlarse de nadie y casi ni le hablaba, y Devi no se reiría de aquello más de lo que se reía en ese momento, luego ese asunto moriría.

\- ahora solo hay que esperar a Pignite, si viene – comentó Warly apoyándose en una pared para seguir esperando.

\- el casting comienza en unos minutos – advirtió Devi mirando la hora.

\- llámalo y pregúntale – dijo Servine.

Pero mientras Devi sacaba su celular, de repente apareció Pignite, pero no estaba solo, de hecho Dewott iba con él.

\- lamento la demora, y venia de camino, cuando Dewott me llamo para decirme que quería venir y tuve que ir a buscarlo – se excusó Pignite.

Entonces todas las miradas se posaron sobre el hermano de Devi. EL cual lucia nervioso, realmente no esperaba que todos estuvieran esperando a Pignite, había llamado mucho la atención.

\- no puedes con tu complejo de hermano sobreprotector ¿verdad? – comento Devi algo desanimada, pues ya sabía que Dewott había ido para "defenderla" de los aspirantes a modelo con "sucias" intenciones.

\- no me culpes – dijo Dewott avergonzado, pero a la defensiva.

\- como sea, andando, ya vamos algo tarde – dijo Servine haciendo que todos comenzaran a caminar.

Grovyle iba al lado de Servine, un poco más distraído tratando de adivinar porque Pignite había ido voluntariamente, sabía que ese gen de hermano sobreprotector en Dewott lo arrastro ahí, pero Pignite no tenía razón aparente. Por otra parte Pensar en esto hizo que le olvidara su billetera. Sin mencionar que en una de esas, notó como Servine lo miraba, con cierta sonrisa, no era su sonrisa malevola, sino más bien parecía que miraba a su novio porque quería mirarlo, quizá sacrificar horas de sueño por un complejo, no había sido tan mala idea.

Cuando el grupo de iniciales llego al lugar donde suponía era el dichoso Casting, algunos se arrepintieron; pues se trataba del vestíbulo de un elegante edificio, donde de hecho no habían muchos pokemons, pero un letrero indicaba que para el Casting debían internarse más al interior de ese edificio, que todos asumieron resultaban ser las oficinas de la agencia de modelaje. De cierto modo entrar por un pasillo con algunos pokemons tan o más arreglados que Grovyle, les dijo que iban por el camino correcto.

Y ahí es cuando los planes comenzaron a desvanecerse, pues en la puerta del casting había un letrero y un guardia de seguridad Steelix. "Casting cerrado al público. Cada participante puede como máximo tener un acompañante".

Las chicas se detuvieron en seco, no era un Casting abierto, y de hecho desde la puerta no se podía ver nada, aquello no lucia bien, ya a ese habían tomado tantas molestias por ir a ver ese evento, y ahora se quedarían con las ganas. Por su parte, Grovyle no pudo evitar sonreír de satisfacción, su novia ahora no podría ver a los aspirantes a modelo.

\- que estupidez, estos ejecutivos no saben cómo publicitarse a sí mismos – se quejó Warly en voz alta cruzándose de brazos.

\- olvídenlo, no están grave – trato de mejorar los ánimos Devi, pero en realidad ella se sentía mala por haber ocasionado todo eso.

\- bueno vámonos – dijo Dewott aliviado.

\- No – repente dijo Servine – aún podemos entrar – dijo bastante segura.

\- ¿tienes un plan? – cuestiono Pignite.

\- cada participante puede tener un acompañante, y aquí tenemos a 3 aspirantes a modelo – dijo Servine señalando a su novio y a sus dos amigos.

\- claro – dijo Devi con esperanza dándose cuenta de que aún tenían chance.

\- ¡esperen! – Protestó Dewott – nadie creerá que somos aspirantes a modelo – trató de detenerlas.

\- olvidas que trabajo en un salón, descuida, yo me encargo de ti y de Pignite – dijo Warly con cierta sonrisita macabra que le puso la piel de torchic a Dewott – por otra parte Grovyle hoy vino lo suficientemente metrosexual como para pasar desapercibido – dijo la chica tomando del brazo a Dewott y Pignite, para llevárselos a un rincón más privado del edificio a improvisar algo.

Servin se paró a espaldas de ambos como para que no pudiesen escapar al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a un nervioso Grovyle; mientras Devi miraba algo intimidada, Servine y Warly eran de las chicas que no aceptaban un no como respuesta.

Warly, con cosas que Servine tenía consigo, se las arregló para dejar a Dewott y Pignite con mejor apariencia. Le esponjo el pelo a Dewott en la parte baja de la cara, y le cepillo el resto; le aliso los bigotes, porque los suyos estaban descuidados; le puso brillo labial debajo de los ojos para aclarar la mirada, y lo obligo a caminar inflando el pecho para disimular la falta de ejercicio del tipo agua. Pignite pos su parte no sufrió tanto, su pile no era un problema tan grande como el maltratado pelo de Dewott, pero aun así Warly de le hizo una incómoda limpieza de cutis ese mismo rato; le limo las uñas, y le puso una capa de cremita por todo el cuerpo; y como toque final le puso las orejas hacia atrás. Y listo, no estaba mal para ser improvisado, no pasarían la audición, pero al menos no parecería tan descabellada la idea de que esos dos fueran aspirantes a modelos.

Ahora sí el guardia los dejo pasar, le dio a cada chico un número, y les dio una ficha para llenar sus datos. Grovyle no podría estar más incómodo con aquello, Servine se había salido con la suya, de nuevo. Y tras llenar sus datos, mintiendo en la parte de "tienes permiso de tus padres", porque sus padres creían que solo había salido el fin de semana con su novia, no sabían lo que termino haciendo. Sin duda una locura muy grande para ser tolerada.

Por su parte las chicas por fin pudieron ver cómo era el dichoso Casting. Por un lado los chicos de los cuales llamaban sus números eran revisados por quien Warly asumió era una estilista o algo así, y si pasaba esa prueba paraba al escenario donde un fotógrafo y quien parecía el director, comenzaban una sesión de fotos en el escenario de ese lugar que parecía un auditorio, y sobre el mismo escenario del auditorio, había un perchero con un montón de accesorios y ropa que los participantes podían usar libremente. En el momento en el que llegaron, ya iban en la audición del número 10, un Nuzleaf posaba con gafas de sol en el escenario, mientras el supuesto estilista revisaba la cara de un Hitmonchan, hurgando en sus mejillas como si fuera importante revisar hasta su último poro.

Es ahí cuando las chicas se pusieron a curiosear, un poco era un auditorio, y las butacas estaban llenas de los aspirantes a modelo y de sus acompañantes, al parecer el resultado se daría luego, y por internet. Entre el grupo de participantes de ese casting, había chicos de la escuela privada, y chicos de otros extremos de la ciudad, incluso chicos que al parecer habían viajado desde otras ciudades a ese Casting. Y no era de sorprenderse, de todos modos esa era la agencia de modelaje más importante de la región.

Sin duda era algo interesante de ver, habían chicos que a pesar de aprobar el examen de cara preliminar, no podían comportarse con naturalidad frente a fotógrafo, ya sea por los nervios o porque simplemente no eran lo suficientemente fotogénicos. Warly aprovecho para hablarles a varios chicos, buscando potenciales clientes para su hermana, Servine se divertía aprendiendo de ese proceso con Devi. Pero Pignite y Dewott, estaban nerviosos y dudando, sus números eran el 33 y el 34, y ya estaba en el 29, no les faltaba mucho para su debut. Pero en el caso de Grovyle, que era el 35, bueno le daba un poco igual, se estaba aburriendo de lo lindo mientras Servine se reía con Warly burlándose de lo superficiales que eran esos chicos, que la moral del mundo esto, que la imagen de un pokemon lo otro, y así.

Pero Grovyle no era el único macho aburrido aquel sábado en la mañana. Prinplup ya no podía esperar a que su cita acabase. La concursante de esa semana, no era nada más y nada menos que una Altaria, su familia era una dinastía involucrada en la política, de hecho su padre era gobernador; pero la chica no paraba de hablar, solo hablaba y hablaba de ella misma, eran tan egocéntrica que termino llamado al final de la cita a Prinplup, "Montgomery", que era su apellido, no se dio la molestia de aprender su nombre, sin mencionar que no le dejo decir casi nada. Sin duda otro sábado de mala suerte en el amor.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, literalmente, porque termino durmiéndose. Ya había llegado el turno de Grovyle, Dewott y Pignite en la audición. Dewott iba delante de Pignite y Grovyle.

\- saben, yo vine a proteger a mi hermanita, no a que me juzguen por mi apariencia – dijo Dewott sintiéndose como si fuera una chica que es obligada a participar en un concurso de belleza.

\- deberías confiar más en Devi – le dijo Pignite mientras el estilista Mr. Mime, se acercaba a ellos.

\- entonces ¿Por qué viniste tú? – le reclamo Dewott.

Pero suerte Pignite no tuvo que responder eso. Pues las manos de ese Mr. Mime estaban sobre Dewott, presionándole las mejillas y explorando su pelo.

\- oye guapo, deberías usar más re-acondicionador y otro champú, tu pelo esta quebradizo, a penas cepillado, tienes algo de caspa – dijo el estilista en un tono que incomodo a Dewott, pues solo podía pensar en "Los sabía, es medio hembra" – y tampoco te haría daño blanquearte los dientes – le dijo mientras le abría la boca – Sorry corazón, pero eres demasiado amateur – dio su veredicto final.

\- descuide, está bien – dijo Dewott escapando de las manos toqueteadoras de ese pokemons directo a donde las chicas estaban – eso fue horrible – se quejó con ellas.

Y las iniciales, sintiendo algo de culpa, comenzaron a consolarlo, bueno solo Servine y Devi, Warly le daba apoyo moral con cierta distancia.

Entonces el estilista tomo la barbilla de Pignite y le levanto la cabeza acercándose a él.

\- ah, peor que buen cutis tienes corazón – le dijo de un momento otro.

\- gracias – murmuro Pignite sintiendo el sudor bajar por su sien.

\- por otra parte, tus mejillas son demasiado regordetas, y el arco de tu nariz no me gusta, no señor, parece que te hubieran golpeado la nariz de pequeño, pero pobrecito, supongo que tengo que decir que no corazón – le dijo el estilista con lastima.

\- está bien – dijo Pignite aun incomodo retirándose con algo más de dignidad que Dewott.

\- pero que cosita más sexy me encontré por aquí – de repente dijo el estilista acercándose a Grovyle, y este trago saliva, ahora estaba aterrado.

Servine al verlo comenzó a sentirse culpable, un adulto medio hembra acababa de decirle "cosita sexy a su novio". En especial por lo que había hecho con su billetera.

\- Buenos pómulos, tu piel bien humectada, me gustan tus hojas corazón, muy bien cuidadas – lo felicito, pero Grovyle solo se ponía nervioso, estaba tenso, quería que eso acabase de una vez por todas – hay mi amor, pero que tenso estas, mejor relax antes de las fotos – le sugirió el estilista.

\- ¿perdón? – dudo Grovyle lo que había escuchado.

\- que te relajes antes de las fotos corazón, estas bien sexy, así que no me defraudes – dijo el estilista soltando a Grovyle, luego de esto se sacudió un poco, para luego darse cuenta de que iban a tomarle fotos, lo había logrado, ese estilista acosador, le había dicho que había pasado a al siguiente etapa del casting.

\- acaso ¿Grovyle acaba de pasar a la siguiente ronda? – dudo Servine.

\- pues así parece – dijo Devi también incrédula.

\- ¿Grovyle será modelo? – cuestiono Dewott.

A Grovyle le había impactado de sobremanera aquello, tantoqu no reacciono, y no pudo ni siquiera acercarse a sus amigos antes de que un Simisage se le acercara a darle indicaciones.

\- a ver chico – le dijo – tu tranquilo, solo sé natural, no mires demasiado a la cámara, no sonrías en todas las fotos, sé tú mismo, y eres libre de usar lo que quieras – le dijo en lo que el fotógrafo ponía una nueva memoria a su cámara.

Grovyle no estaba seguro qué Giratinas, estaba haciendo. Así que un momento de completo descontrol en su mente tomo lo primero que vio en los colgadores, una chaqueta de cuero color gris metálico.

\- cuando quieras – le indico el fotógrafo.

Grovyle con algo de temor asintió, y primero dio media espalda, aun inseguro de mostrar la cara, pero sorpresa, en lugar de tomar una foto el fotógrafo no paraba de tomar vistas, y a cada rato se escuchaba el click. Grovyle cruzo los brazos y aun sintiéndose inseguro continúo moviéndose, cruzo los brazos, sonrío de modo engreído, hizo una seña con la mano, entonces se dio cuenta de que no importaba como lo hiciera, el fotógrafo seguiría sin decir nada, y solo seguiría toándole fotos, entonces se soltó, guiño un ojo a la cámara, se bajó la chaqueta a los hombros, y se volvió a poner en una actitud bastante indiferente pero genial.

\- eso es todo, bastante bien, gracias, luego sabrás de los resultado – dijo el fotógrafo, y ahí fue cuando el Noctowl le dio un sobre a Grovyle. Grovyle recién volvió en sí, y al bajar de las escaleras del borde del estrado le costaba creer lo que había pasado.

Regresar con su grupo fue de lo más raro. Pero nadie dijo nada, salvo unos cuantos chistes. Al final del día cuando Grovyle y Servine se habían despedido de los demás. Servine, sin que Grovyle lo notase puso su billetera de vuelta en su mochila.

Las cosas esa mañana sin duda habían sido muy extrañas. Y Grovyle estaba listo para descansar, entonces saco las cosas de su mochila, y sorpresa su billetera estaba ahí. La abrió para asegurarse de que Servine no le hubiese quitado dinero, pero al abrirla había dentro una foto de Servine y él juntos y abrazados, esa era una foto que Braixen había tomado de improviso hacía tiempo. Y tenía algo escrito "Me importas mucho, no lo dudes…" Grovyle lo vio como un gesto cursi, pero tampoco iba asacar esa foto de ahí, de todos modos era linda. Aunque juraba que faltaba algo de dinero. Entonces cogió el sobre que le había dado el directo del Casting, esperaba que hubiese una carta rechazándolo, de todos modos, no es que todo el tiempo luciera como había estado en la audición.

Pero una parte de Grovyle, quería haber sido aceptado, y era la misma parte de él que se sentía mediocre. Quizá no parecía que hubiese que tener talento para ser un modelo adolescente, pero no todos los chicos lindos podían ser modelos, así que había algo más ahí. Y al final en el sobre había más de un papel. Uno era la copia de un contrato, en la que le indicaba que debía ir a firmar acompañado de uno de sus padres, el otro era una carta "Si estás leyendo esto, felicidades, has sido elegido por la agencia SHOWCASE , para formar parte del repertorio de modelos, dado que eres meno r de edad es necesario que uno de tus padres firme, pero eso luego, por ahora disfruta tu historia, ser modelo masculino no es fácil, bienvenido a este mundo."… (Esta historia continuara).

**NOTA: hola a todas muchas gracias por leer, espero que les guste, a decir verdad esta parte tomo mucho más de lo que esperaba, aquí se suponía que iba a abarcar más temas, pero así salió… La verdad voy a darle algo más de prioridad a la historia de Halloween debido a que son importantes para el arco final, y luego continuare las historias del concurso. En fin, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, agradecería que me dijeran que les gusto y que no. Y Nos leemos luego.**


	78. Y Esa Noche

**NOTA: Hola a todos, MUCHAS GRACIAS por seguir leyendo mi historia como todas las semanas… Como ya dije, voy a darle prioridad al especial de Halloween, porque? Porque soy Ghost_Walker MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA… no, en realidad es porque será muy importante para lo que sigue, oh sí, en realidad es más que un spin-off festivo… De cualquier modo, este es el último episodio "regular" (ya sé que estuve cambiando un poco la estructura últimamente), y luego comenzara el especial de Halloween, y a su termino se retomaran las tramas pendientes del concurso, y luego… Bueno ya verán que pasa.**

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 5: Y Más Cosas Raras**

… Y EN LA NOCHE

Sin duda la locura planteada por el cliché de sábado por la noche, era rápidamente superada por aquello, volverse modelo, era algo que resultaba tan bizarro, aun sabiendo que iría a una audición para modelo. Por alguna loca y desconcertante razón, después de que su cara fuera toqueteada por un estilista, cuya moral y otras cosas en él, podrían ser cuestionadas, y haber simplemente presumido un poco frente a un fotógrafo, todo para que su novia pudiera pasarse una mañana de sábado burlándose de la industria del modelaje con sus amigas, sin que él dañara su autoestima más de lo que ya estaba. Un día loco para Grovyle; y estaba a punto de ponerse peor.

Tras una larga charla, e intentar explicarle la situación a sus padres, Grovyle estaba cansado, él mismo no sabía que quería hacer al respecto de eso, el modelaje en cierto modo era tentador, dinero fácil, fama, y Servine teniendo que esforzarse un poco más por él, porque seguro se convertiría en el no-soltero más codiciado de la escuela. Pero tras esta superficialidad que implicaba que de no ser conocido, ni por los profesores; llegase a convertirse en casi una celebridad; obviamente había dudas. En primera, la fama traía exposición, no era que todos y cada uno de los modelos fuesen famosos, pero la gente que estuviese a su alrededor lo sabría, y cambiaria mucho el modo en el cual lo veían, y podría ser para mal; otra cosa que le aterraba era que estuviese subestimando aquello, quizá no era tan fácil como esperaba y terminara decepcionando a los que creyeron podría hacerlo bien; sin mencionar que en realidad podría terminar convirtiéndolo en un monstruo hambriento de fama, superficial y egocéntrico, después de todo, él mismo sabía las debilidades de su carácter. Y muy aparte de eso Servine, no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella con respecto a eso, ella era un poco impredecible después de todo, y no había dicho nada después de la audición, y no sabía si ella amaría tener un novio modelo al cual pudiese presumir y admirar, o algo así; o sí es que se molestaría con él por alguna razón. Pero si iba a meterse al mundo del modelaje, no quería ser mediocre, se esforzaría, aunque no supiese como, pero las cosas seguían sin ser claras para él.

Y se quedó mirando la foto de Servine que ahora tenía en su billetera. Un error suyo fue no haber sabido exactamente cuánto dinero tenía al momento de decirle adiós a su billetera; le daba la impresión de que le faltaba algo de dinero, pero Servine no era ladrona, de hecho era de las chicas que por orgullo aceptaban pagar la mitad de la cuenta. Entonces Grovyle pensó en la posibilidad que Servine hubiera impreso la foto con su dinero, pero eso parecía muy miserable para ella. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo raro, la foto estaba impresa sobre simple papel, pero era muy gruesa, aquello le pareció un poco raro al tocar la foto. Entonces la saco de la ranura, y descubrió que no era lo único que Servine había dejado en su billetera.

Había un mensaje escrito a lápiz detrás de la foto, y dos rectángulos de cartulina plastificada, que no eran nada más y nada menos que un par de entradas para el Friki-Fest. Grovyle entonces ya algo desagradado tomo la nota de la foto "Grovyle, tratar con tu orgullo es imposible, pero yo sé que quieres ir al festival y apoyar a Combusken, así que te ahorré las molestias de comprar la entrada, una es tuya, y la compre con tu dinero, y la otra es para mí, ahora divirtámonos juntos, te quiere, Servine.

Aquella sorpresa había dejado de ser linda, pero claro, una parte de él sabía que Servine no lo hacía con mala intención, pero no le gustaba para nada la idea de que Servine le obligara a asistir a ese festival Friki.

Por otra parte aquella misma noche, alguien más sentía cierta desazón. Pignite había invitado a Devi a ver la obra de teatro de la escuela, como amigos, y ella con cierto recelo lo acepto; de hecho Pignite prácticamente se lo rogó, tener una cita como amigos con la chica que le gustaba, y por la cual aún tenía sentimientos, que curiosamente era la hermana de su mejor amigo, el cual a suerte era tan despistado que no se había dado cuenta. Esa mañana durante la larga espera de la audición de modelaje, Grovyle le comento a Pignite de lo extraño que había sido que se hubiera ofrecido como voluntario para acompañar a las chicas a ver esa audición, y le platico incluso acerca de las teorías que las chicas idearon al respecto, como que le gustaba Devi. Aquello fue terrible para el pobre Pignite, en especial cuando Dewott enloqueció un poco al escuchar la teoría, a suerte pudo despistarlos, diciendo que esperaba ver modelos femeninas por ahí rondando, pero claro que quedo como un pequeño indecente, aunque fue en frente de los chicos, y él estaba soltero, no habrían consecuencias graves tras esto, al menos no a corto plazo.

Pignite esperando en la puerta del teatro de la escuela, mientras adultos bien vestidos, iban de un lugar a otro, se dio cuenta de que no tenía un plan, no debía enamora a Devi, pero la invito a verse con ella a solas, lo cual resultaba más que sospechosos, aunque su plan no era quedar a solas con él, pero Servine "tenía un compromiso". De hecho Pignite sabía que en realidad era el cumpleaños de la madre de Servine, y por lo tanto ella tendría que ser la anfitriona de una cena familiar en su casa, y obviamente no la dejarían salir esa noche. Pero Pignite lo olvido, y no fue a propósito, pero ahora iría a ver un musical romántico con la chica por a que sentía algo, y aun así se sentía mal.

Devi iba algo nervios al teatro, faltaban como 15 minutos para que empezara la función, pero ya iba algo tarde. Era un poco vergonzoso ir a lo que parecía una cita con el chico que le gustaba en la primaria, y por quien aún sentía algo, pero era el mejor amigo de su hermano híper celoso. Aquello parecía ser bastante malo en cuestión de balance, y si eso era suficiente razón para dejar sus sentimientos de lado, no debían ser la gran cosa tampoco. Si ambos se mantenían lejos el uno del otro, ocasionalmente coincidiendo, el equilibrio estaba bien, no es que ella estuviese verdaderamente enamorada, pero si algo pasaba, Dewott enloquecería, pelearía con su mejor amigo por imbécil, ella se sentiría culpable, quizá dejarían de ser amigos por su culpa, y por esa culpa ella no podría salir con Pignite… Y en resumen, simplemente no parecía valer la pena. Ella era una chica inteligente, no podía permitir que el dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, que posiblemente por ser una adolescente, fuera a superar, desataran el caos el su vida.

Devi cuando por fin estuvo en frente del teatro vio a Pignite. Y este la saludo con la pata desde lejos. Devi le respondió el saludo y apresuro el paso para ir a su encuentro, estaba dispuesta a olvidar sus sentimientos a favor de pasar una buena velada.

\- Hola Devi, llegas algo tarde, tienes suerte de que no tengamos que hacer fila para entrar, sino estaríamos en problemas – le dijo Pignite al tenerla frente, con buen humor, a ver si eso relajaba la tensión que había entre ellos.

\- perdón –se disculpó Devi – mi padre se puso un poco especial, ya sabes, salí en la mañana y ahora en la noche –se explicó.

\- bueno, como sea vamos – dijo Pignite.

Entonces ambos se acercaron a la entrada hacia los palcos, donde después de confirmar que sus boletos eran válidos fueron conducidos hasta un palco privado, donde estarían solos. En ese palco había en cada asiento un programa sobre la obra y los actores, al igual que un par de esos pequeños binoculares metálicos para ver mejor la obra a pesar de estar lejos. Sus asientos era más cómodos que los del resto del teatro, y también más bonitos, lo cual le hizo olvidar a Devi por un minuto que estaban en el teatro de una escuela.

\- todo parece tan profesional – comentó Devi maravillada.

\- me alegra que te guste – dijo Pignite sentándose en su asiento, la obra no tardaría en comenzar.

Entonces comenzó un silencio incomodo, ninguno de ellos quería decir algo indebido, y aunque faltasen solo unos minutos para la obra, ese tiempo comenzaba a tornarse eterno. Pignite simplemente no lo resistía, él la había invitado sin intenciones, solo, de cierto modo, quería que ella estuviese feliz, claro que muy inconscientemente.

\- vaya silencio más incómodo – comento sonando algo nerviosos, aunque ni el mismo supo porque.

\- ah, bueno, no es que tengamos mucho de qué hablar – dijo Devi incomoda, no sabía que responder, le aterraba pensar que Pignite estaba enamorado de ella, pero era el MEJOR amigo de su hermano, aquello no podría ser más atormentante.

\- solíamos llevarnos bien de niños, creí que al menos podríamos hablar de la obra – comentó Pignite, pues lo mejor que podía intentar, era ser amigo de Devi.

\- oh vamos, no es la gran cosa, el teatro no es lugar para charlar, supongo – dijo Devi aun sin sentirse a salvo.

En eso se apagaron las luces, y el murmullo de los pokemons ceso. De repente una grabación de la voz de la profesora Masquerain comenzó "Está a pesar de ser una obra de teatro escolar, ha sido trabajada y producida a nivel profesional, se les ruega respeto, al igual que apaguen sus celulares para no interrumpir la función. Se les agradece su presencia, ahora disfruten de la función".

Todos pusieron sus celulares en silencioso. Y de repente el telón se abrió, oscuridad, y Un Zoroark anciano en silla de ruedas avanzaba por el escenario. La obra había comenzado…

Sin duda era una obra fantástica, escenas de acción, asesinatos, drama, y sobre todo romance. Para Pignite fue raro ver a Quilava como si estuviese enamorado de Glaceon, mientras Flareon era una bailarina de fondo, y también le fue raro ver a Umbreon actuar como una niña inocente y tierna casi toda la obra, excepto al final donde lidera la captura del fantasma. Pero cuando a pesar de ya haber elegido con quien quedarse, que era el personaje de Zozorark, Glaceon besa al Fantasma ósea a Quilava fue conmovedor. Pues la obra lograba hacer que quisieras apoyar a al Fantasma a pesar de ser un asesino. Pignite se sintió entonces muy raro mirando eso junto a Devi, y entonces se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba incomoda, y eso que había estado atenta durante toda la obra.

Para el final, ambos aplaudieron, pero no de pie, ambos estaban realmente nerviosos acerca de cómo sentirse por el romance que acaban de ver. Y después de la venia para la ovación final. Ambos terminaron mirándose, sabiendo que algo pasaba por la mente del otro. Cuando salieron, Devi supo que debía poner las cosas en claro con Pignite, no podía ni ver romance cerca de él, seguro que las cosas empeorarían si es que no se aclaraban las cosas, se sentiría mal si él estuviese enamorado de ella, pero a pesar de todo no quería más confusión.

\- Pignite, antes de ir a casa, quisiera hablar contigo – dijo nerviosa.

\- está bien – acepto Pignite incómodo.

\- vamos a un lugar donde podamos hablar bien y con privacidad – sugirió Devi pareciéndole que lo que decía sonaba raro.

\- bien – dijo Pignite notando lo mal que estaba Devi.

Por otra parte cierto individuo enloquecía, mucho más de lo que posiblemente ya había enloquecido. Frogadier, no dejaba de pegar cartón, pintar, plastificar, etc. Y estaba cansado, su ambición por hacer un Cosplay grupal digno lo habían agotado, tener que hacer 3 armaduras había sido demasiado para él, solo era sábado en la noche y no quería volver a ver cartón en su vida. A manera de darse un descanso, Frogadier recurrió a aquello que no necesitaba esfuerzo físico o mental, revisar sus redes sociales. Entonces entro, tenía algunas notificaciones sin leer, posiblemente de las imágenes en páginas a las que les daba "Like" y de repente le llegaban las notificaciones de "tal pokemon comento la foto a la que le diste like". Pero aun así miro, quizá se topaba con algo verdaderamente importante, y entre las típicas tonterías que uno se encuentra en Pokebook, había una notificación, sobre algo que publicaron los organizadores del "Friki-Fest". Frogadier no dudo en darle click. "Por petición generalizada de la mayoría de los asistentes, debido a que la fecha del Friki-Fest, coincide con las festividades del Halloween, se ha decido posponer una par de semanas el evento…".

Frogadier entonces sonrió, tendría tiempo para terminar las tres armaduras. Camino hacia su cama y cayó sobre ella, ahora sí podía descansar de pegar, pintar, plastificar, moldear, y todo eso.

\- el Pokemon Legendario del Cosplay me ha bendecido – susurro.

Pero Frogadier por concentrarse en eso, no vio otra notica interesante al respecto de las ya venideras festividades de los muertos, y sobre todo era importante porque era una noticia de la escuela, pero no importaba, se enteraría el lunes de todos modos.

Y a esas horas de la noche del sábado, una suerte de cita doble de lo más extraña se llevaba a cabo, pues fue sin planeación, y completamente accidental. El mismo amigo en común de Pokebook, un compañero de la escuela, les envió a todos sus contactos a que le dieran "me gusta" a una nueva pizzería. Monfenro y Grotle lo hicieron, y ambos sin intención de encontrarse con el otro, terminaron invitando a sus respectivas novias a comer Pizza. Y como resultado, los cuatro pokemons se encontraron. Pero dado que ambas parejas deseaban algo de privacidad, tras saludarse y explicarse la situación, cada una se sentó a un extremo diferente de la pizzería.

-… Pos será hawaiana – decía Monfenro decidiendo que Pizza iban a comer.

\- está bien, pero prefiero de frutas – dijo Abi.

\- Pos yo la picante – comentó Monferno.

\- ¿y si pedimos personales? – propuso Abi.

\- Me guta como piensas baby – acepto Monferno feliz.

Pero Abi tenía ganas de hablar de otra cosa.

\- Oye Monfenro, últimamente estas mucho con Ninetale y Lola – comentó Abi algo suspicaz.

\- Oshe mi amor, es porque ahora soy del club de periodismo, sho soy tu propiedad privada, esas no me interesan, solo tengo ojos para tu – le respondió Monferno.

\- no creí que te quedaras en ese club, creí que solo era para conseguir puntos extra – comento Abi algo insegura.

\- es que Pos me gusta narrar, mi voz es lo máximo, nunca has escuchado una elocuencia como la mía – dijo Monferno contento, pero luego miro a Abi – ¿No me digas que sigues con problemas de autoestima?, tu sabes que eres mejor que las niñas nice – dijo Monferno.

\- bueno no es que me vaya a quitar el complejito tan pronto – admito Abi avergonzada.

\- awww, oe zhi que tierna, te pusiste celosa por mí – se enterneció Monferno, pero a su estilo, e hizo reír a Abi – Para mí, pos tu eres la única.

\- eres el mejor cariño – agradeció Abi sonrojada, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana.

\- Pos ¿quién se merece un besito? – pregunto Monferno frunciendo los labio y cerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Pignite? – dijo Abi de improviso.

\- ¡pero la re-contra WTF! – se escandalizo Monferno al escuchar el nombre de otro chico.

\- No es eso cariño – se explicó Abi – perdón, tú te mereces ese beso, es solo que vi a Pignite con Devi por la ventana, entraban a la cafetería de en frente muy raros – explico Abi.

\- déjame ver – dijo Monferno sacando de su bolsillo su celular, y puso el zoom al máximo. Y sí en un extremo de la cafetería en frente de ellos estaban Devi y Pignite, sin señales de Dewott.

\- eso es un poquis sospechosos – comentó Monferno.

\- bueno, podrían estar planeándole una fiesta sorpresa a Dewott, o quizá Pignite contrato a Devi para ayudarle a estudiar, no creo que este haciendo nada malo, ambos son pokemons muy buenos – comentó Abi sintiéndose culpable por haberlos señalado .

\- Pos no baby, fíjate – dijo Monferno alcanzándole su celular – no actuarían así si es que no estuviesen haciendo algo incómodo – remarco Monferno el cual ya comenzaba a formular teorías.

\- no deberíamos precipitarnos, aunque se ve realmente sospechoso –dijo Abi algo indecisa, por una parte se suponía que esa noche comería pizza con su novio, pero de repente las actividades "sospechosas" de un par de iniciales, parecían mucho más entretenidas que todo lo anterior.

\- quizá debamos pedir la opinión de un tercero – propuso Monferno.

\- te refieres a preguntarle a Grotle – adivino Abi.

\- Pos sí – dijo Monferno.

Entonces ambos voltearon a verlos, y bueno, no es que si lo hicieran fueran a interrumpir algo; Grotle y Leafeon miraban bastante sorprendidos lo que Abi y Monferno hacían, se notaba que estaban algo incómodos pero curiosos de saber que era tan interesante en aquella ventana. Y justo cunaod el mesero se acercaba a tomarles la orden.

\- una pizza picante y una de frutas personales, pero para llevar – le dijo Monferno levantándose de la mesa y acercándose a donde estaban Grotle y Leafeon.

Y Abi lo siguió. Y después de una explicación acerca de lo interesante que se podía ver al otro lado de la ventana. Bueno digamos que Leafeon y Grotle también pensaban que resolver un misterio sería mucho más divertido que solo comer y coquetearse, aunque claro, ellos mostraron algo más de culpa a la respecto, podía no ser nada, nada impedía a Devi y Pignite salir los dos solos, pero la actitud de ellos dos era lo que resultaba enigmática.

Devi no supo bien porque había aceptado, solo dijo que sí cuando Pignite le ofreció un café, para sentarse a charlar, aquello no estaba bien, al menos no si es que Pignite estaba realmente enamorado de él.

-… y ¿qué querías decirme? – pregunto Pignite, bastante decidido a acabar con el asunto, ya se sentía muy raro, y no había invitado a Devi al teatro para pasarse toda la noche sin hablarse.

\- veras es que, bueno creo que ya lo sabes, y si no me voy a sentir muy tonta – Devi no sabía por dónde comenzar.

\- ¿saber qué? – pregunto Pignite bastante perdido.

\- bueno, supongo que lo importante es que Dewott no lo sepa – dijo Devi complemente avergonzada, la sangre se había ido a su cara, y no era capa de mirar a Pignite a los ojos – es que en primaria, me gustabas – dijo de una sola para luego esconder la cara entre las manos.

\- No lo sabía en realidad – confeso Pignite ahora sí incómodo.

\- bueno, por eso es algo muy incómodo y raro salir contigo a ahora – confeso Devi.

\- tú también me gustabas en la primaria – dijo de pronto Pignite, aunque lo dijo sin pensar – claro que era primaria y éramos solo unas crías – dijo riéndose nerviosamente.

\- ¿lo superaste? – Pregunto Devi – porque yo, bueno salí con alguien más, y no te había visto en un buen tiempo, no a solas digo, y cuando Dewott esta, bueno, casi no hablamos, y por más que no esté enamorada de ti, no lo he superado, creí que sí, y tú eres de verdad muy bueno conmigo – dijo Devi sintiéndose algo desahogada, pero la vergüenza no se iba.

\- Bueno, yo quiero ser tu amigo, quiero salir a divertirnos como cuando éramos pequeños, claro que es incómodo salir a solas con la hermana de mi mejor amigo, parece otra cosa, pero no tengo malas intenciones – confeso Pignite.

\- que gran confusión, supongo que en realidad no saldremos juntos, salvo como amigos – dijo Devi sonriendo.

Pignite sonrió también, pero la sonrisa de Devi le dolió un poco, no supo porque, si había algo bonito en que ella estuviera, feliz, y no era como si no se fuesen a ver, de todos modos, no solo Dewott era la razón de que no lo hubiesen intentado.

Entonces llego una chica, que se acercaba a la mesa con el objetivo de levantar las tasas de café sucias, y entregarles la cuenta, pero se topó con algo raro.

\- ¡¿QUÉ ESTAN HACIENDO AHÍ?! – reclamo la camarera gritándole a algo detrás del sofá donde estaban Devi y Pignite.

Pignite y Devi voltearon y miraron, y en el suelo detrás de ellos estaba Monferno, Abi, Grotle y Leafeon.

\- hello – saludo Monfenro avergonzado.

Y la vergüenza regreso a Devi, la cual termino corriendo fuera de la cafetería. Obviamente los dos iniciales de Sinnoh y sus novias le pidieron disculpas a Pignite y prometieron guardar el secreto y más tarde Pignite se lo aviso a Devi, pero la confusión seguía.

Devi se sentía muy mal, por alguna razón una parte de ella esperaba que Pignite saliera corriendo tras de ella, y sobre todo que no se sintiese mal porque ella hubiera huido. Para ser una chica lista, le era algo difícil identificar qué clase de emociones tenía.

Y el lunes en la escuela, Devi entro temerosa, no sabía si buscar o no a Pignite. Cuando re repene escucho la voz de Monferno.

\- ¡Extra! ¡Extra! – anunciaba Monferno sosteniendo un gran fajo con copias del periódico escolar - ¡Los tipo Fantasmas y el consejo estudiantil entran en guerra! – anunciaba a los alumnos que iban pasando.

\- Monferno, ya te dije que el encabezado no es ese – le regaño Lola que también intentaba vender la más reciente edición del periódico escolar.

\- pero así es más interesante – reclamo Monferno, en eso vio a Devi – Hola Devi – la saludo – sorry por lo del sábado, pos te juro que no diremos nada.

\- descuida Monferno, Pignite me dijo todo lo que paso después de que me fui ¿él está bien? – pregunto.

\- Pos sho creo que sí – contesto tranquilo.

\- por cierto Devi ¿compras una copia del periódico escolar? – ofreció Lola aprovechando.

\- claro – acepto Devi con curiosidad por lo de los tipos fantasmas Vs el consejo estudiantil.

Devi pago con cambio exacto, y tranquila se fue a clases, quitándose el peso de encima de creer que había lastimado a Pignite de algún modo, una vez en el salón, se sentó y comenzó a leer el periódico que acababa de comprar.

Al parecer ese año, el consejo estudiantil había propuesto que el baile de cierre del festival de Halloween pase a manos del consejo estudiantil, en lugar de los tipo fantasma, y que ellos se encargaran tan solo del festival, y que la fiesta de cierre fuera celebrada en otra fecha, porque según Clefairy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil "Si el baile no suele tener la calidad que los bailes que normalmente organiza la escuela, además que la elección dela música y todo queda en manos de la creatividad de un solo individuo, por lo tanto, si bien es del gusto de los tipo fantasma, no suele ser una fiesta del agrado de todos, y se supone que las festividades de día de brujas no solo son para los pokemons de un tipo".

Entonces tras leer esto, Devi se dio cuenta, de lo rápido que había llegado Halloween…

**NOTA: Espero que les haya gustado, si algo no les gusto o tiene alguna sugerencia, hacer el favor de dejar review, ys si les gusto tambien. Y como ya lo dije antes desde la próxima semana vuelve el especial de Halloween (introducir risa maniaca aquí)… Y como buena caminante fantasma, también volverá la maldición del año pasado, así que advertidos.**

NOTA DE GHOST: Lo espero con ansias.

**Ghost_Walker: ¿Dónde estuviste el resto del año? Y ahora apareces de la nada, crei que habias muerto.**

GHOST: tomaba mis vacaciones, pero ya volví listo para atormentar las almas de los mortales.

**Ghost_Walker: Sí claro, el año pasado no terminaste de atormentar a todos los que no dejaron review.**

GHOST: pero este año sí lo haré, porque ya estoy descanso y listo, y con ganas de crear traumas de por vida.


	79. La Reina del Miedo

**ADVERTENCIA: Por más que regularmente el contenido de los capítulos sea tierno e inocente, este especial puede contener un par de cosas algo perturbadoras, se recomienda discreción.**

POKESECUNDARIA

**Especial de Halloween**

LA REINA DEL MIEDO

Obtener el título de "El Rey del Miedo", la fantasía ególatra de un pokemon fantasma, hecha realidad para Banette Deviltoy. Desde que organizo el festival de Halloween de hacía un año, supero las expectativas más exigentes, y demostró sin lugar a dudas, que su creatividad y mente retorcida, eran superiores a las de cualquier otro, lo cual le ganó el título. El año pasado sin embargo, las festividades de los muertos, sin duda no fueron fáciles, organizar un festival entero se hizo tarea simple, comparado con lo que se sumó en el proceso, quién hubiese imaginado que la Secundaria Pokemon tuviese secretos tan oscuros.

Y al final de hecho muchas dudas quedaban en el ambiente, como por ejemplo ¿quién era ese spiritomb que poseyó a Spiritomb? O, ¿qué había sido lo que Mismagius había visto en el baño de chicas? Todo quedo como una incógnita inofensiva, tras el peligro que sus almas corrieron. Y aunque de vez en cuando el Rey del Miedo de la Secundaria Pokemon recordara esas cuestiones, siempre estaba demasiado ocupado como para dedicarle tiempo.

Ahora Banette manejaba muchos proyectos en simultáneo. Manejaba un blog de investigaciones paranormales, que obviamente él mismo investigaba; se daba tiempo para experimentar con nuevas fórmulas o planos para lo que presentaría ese año para el festival de Halloween, sobre todo después de haber mostrado ideas previas en el Festival Escolar, debía pulir mejor sus ideas para no decepcionar ese año; había publicado nuevos relatos terroríficos en internet y hasta abrió un canal de PokeTube para subir videos de terror, documentales y versiones narradas de sus historias; ahora esperaba el resultado de varios concursos fílmicos de aficionados a los que mandaba material, y también seguía filmando nuevos cortos, siempre tratando de innovar en genero del terror. Y a todo eso debía sumarle que aún era estudiante de secundaria, con amigos, una madre algo demente, y una novia.

Quizá en el pasado Banette se rehusó a la idea de tener una novia, de todos modos a pesar de tener hormonas como todo adolescente su mente y su vida giraban en torno al terror, y si quería dedicarse como él mismo se lo exigía no podía perder el tiempo teniendo una novia. Él se consideraba a sí mismo un pokemon correcto, quizá era un depravado no sexual obsesivo con su trabajo, pero si iba tener una novia, no iba a dejarla de lado, tendría que dedicarle tiempo y afecto. Durante algún tiempo pensó que era mejor tener a las hembras como meras amigas pues no requerían tanto tiempo, y si se ofrecían voluntariamente, eran de ayuda, y eran buenas para relajarse y divertirse sin tener deberes marcados con ellas. Sin mencionar que las chicas que le gustaron en realidad nunca fueron demasiado importantes, nunca llegarían a estar en primer plano; o eso creía, hasta que se reconcilió con Mismagius.

Par él ella era tan linda, en especial si estaba asustada, aunque eso fuera un poco enfermo, adoraba ver su gesto de terror y pánico, le parecía muy bella, pero no lo admitía porque estaban en constantes discusiones. Cuando estas cesaron, y estaban volviendo a ser amigos, ella comenzó a gustarle, al inicio pensando que pasaría, pero después de muchas cosas, era estúpido negar sus sentimientos, sin mencionar que ella si podía aportar algo a su trabajo. Era una especie de musa para su trabajo creativo; pero también una consultora, ella sabía mucho sobre la dinámica espiritual, y se entrenaba a sí misma para ser exorcista, era muy útil en las investigaciones, y era algo quisquillosa, gracias a ella, ya no publicaba relatos de terror con mala ortografía. No siempre eran una pareja perfecta, a veces Mismagius pensaba que Banette había llegado muy lejos, y a veces ella resultaba ser algo controladora, no se suponía que fueran perfectos, y Banette estaba más que feliz con ello, funcionaba para él, era muy feliz; pero ahora su madre no le permitía olvidarse de ello.

Aquel día había sido simplemente de locos. Al consejo estudiantil se le había dado por cambiar tradiciones que existían desde fundada la escuela, porque supuestamente la fiesta de cierre del festival, no era lo suficientemente buena para todos. Banette como el organizador, no oficial, del Festival junto con Hunter y Dusclops, había estado debatiendo acerca de eso con el consejo estudiantil por horas en frente del directo Raichu. Y al final el director le hizo caso al consejo estudiantil, lo cual no dejaba de parecer injusto, ni un solo tipo fantasma era parte del consejo estudiantil, eso sin mencionar que para tomar la decisión final se recurrió a una encuesta, y efectivamente muchos estuvieron de acuerdo con Clefairy. Así que llegaba a casa cansado, pensando en que quizá el día siguiente sería mejor.

\- Hola Banette, pero ¿y esa carita? – pregunto su mamá ni bien entro a la casa.

\- La fiesta de cierre del festival ahora será un baile de disfraces, un estúpido baile común y corriente, y dice que de Halloween por los disfraces, y ni siquiera será en Halloween – se quejó Banette cruzando los brazos y frunciendo la boca.

-¿y tú volverás a organizar el festival? – pregunto la señora Deviltoy, sabiendo que eso animaría a Banette.

\- El Rey del Miedo tiene un deber, no puedo decepcionar a aquellas pobres almas que buscan deleitarse con mis atrocidades – recito Banette inspirado, y brillando dentro de esa aura negra – aunque oficialmente aun no me eligen – admito algo des inspirado.

\- Me alegra oír que tienes ánimos, el Halloween es muy importante – decía la madre del tipo fantasma pacientemente recogiendo la mochila que su hijo había arrojado al piso al entrar, pero luego o miro a los ojos algo desafiante – pero creo que se te olvida algo importante, tan importante que debería ser lo primero en tu lista de prioridades – le dijo de modo severo.

\- Mamá, de nuevo te estas poniendo rara, ya sé que es sobre Mismagius, así que dime, sin ponerte rara, por favor – dijo Banette adelantándose a los hechos, ya conocía bien a su madre.

\- Por favor Banette, Halloween es su aniversario, y eso no me lo vas a negar, así que no seas grosero, ¿Dónde están las rosas?, deberías hacer más ejercicio, mejorar tu apariencia por ella no estaría mal ¿ya hiciste reservaciones para que la lleves a cenar? – cuestionó la madre del pobre Rey del Miedo.

\- Mamá – protesto Banette – ya te pusiste histérica, cálmate, al igual que con el festival, tengo un plan – aseguro Banette.

\- Pues más te vale – siguió severa.

\- por cierto mamá, Mismagius vendrá más tarde para ayudarme con algo – dijo Banette recuperando su mochila de manos de su madre y subiendo a su habitación.

\- y ahora lo dices – se quejó la señora Deviltoy, la casa estaba algo desordenada, así que se puso a limpiar, por más que de hecho Mismagius alguna vez había visto esa casa en peores condiciones y le dio igual.

Banette por su parte estaba más interesando en otros asuntos en el momento. No era que no quisiera ver a Mismagius, ni que esa fuera una visita netamente "profesional", pero no podía esperar para tener la opinión de Mismagius, acerca de lo que parecía el primer caso que valía la pena investigar. Desde creado aquel blog de investigación paranormal, en el cual los usuarios enviaban material que querían que Banette investigara, y posteriormente él publicaba los resultado, bueno a día recibia alrededor de 15 imágenes de supuestas apariciones paranormales o imágenes escalofriantes que tenían de por medio una creepypasta o leyenda. Casi el 98%de las cuales eran editadas, fotos artísticas o de obras de arte, y a veces cuando salía una noticia viral falsa, se la enviaban más de una vez. Sin embargo no cerró el blog porque aparte de esas cosas también alguna vez tuvieron casos interesantes que no pudo terminar de investigar por diversas razones, como distancia, falta de recursos, o que en realidad no eran tan paranormales como se planteaban al inicio. Pero en esa oportunidad, algo era diferente ahora tenía toda la evidencia justo en sus manos dentro de un sobre manila ya investigado, listo para enseñárselo a Mismagius.

Y cuando Mismagius Shadow llego casa de su novio; sabiendo que le esperaba algo de trabajo como consultora, no se quejaba, pero tampoco era que el emocionara, de todos modos, ya sabía sobre los riesgos de ser la novia de un sujeto que solo tiene la cabeza enfocada en una cosa. Tras ser recibida por su siempre peculiar suegra, cuando por fin pudo estar a solas con Banette frente a la computadora.

\- ya dime ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan entusiasmado? – preguntó Mismagius sin querer perder el tiempo.

\- Al inicio me parecía algo un poco cliché, ya sabes, material audiovisual encontrado misteriosamente, pero en realidad es más interesante de lo que parece – comenzó a explicárselo Banette.

\- ¿qué material? – dudo Mismagius, pues en un caso anterior termino viendo un gore falso de muy mal gusto que algún idiota quiso hacer pasar de verdadero.

\- lo más interesante es donde – comento Banette – fue encontrado en el cementerio local, al parecer ya sabes, uno de nuestros seguidores iba por el cementerio, quizá no alegremente, y encontró un celular, creyó que era su día de suerte, pero antes de borrar todo y formatearlo, por morbosidad reviso el contenido del teléfono, y se topó con algo realmente interesante – explicó Banette realmente emocionado.

\- ¿qué cosa? – pregunto Mismagius entendiendo mejor la emoción de Banette.

\- encontró las cosas típicas que encontrarías en el teléfono de una chica, y estoy seguro de que era de una hembra, el celular tiene una carcasa negra con corazones azules cosidos, así que asumo que era hembra – explico el tipo fantasma – pero ya me estoy ocupando mucho de los detalles, no habían selfies o ninguna foto que pudiera darnos una pista sobre quien es la dueña, de hecho como nombre de usuario del teléfono estaba "ScaryQueen" me hace sospechar de una tipo fantasma o siniestro – concluyo Banette.

\- entonces ¿Qué es lo anómalo? No estarías tan interesado si es que no fuera algo aterrador – preguntó Mismamagius.

\- conversaciones de PokeApp, no parecía muy sociable, pues solo las tenía 7, una en grupo, una a una amiga que estoy seguro es fanática del gore, y el resto eran a su madre y a chicas de la conversación en grupo – respondía Banette.

\- oye, aun no llegas a lo interesante – reclamo Mismagius.

\- bien, pero las buenas historias necesitan introducción – se quejó Banette como un niño regañado – la conversación en grupo esta titulada NFOD, y todas ahí se tratan de hermanas, algo así como un culto, hablan sobre la nueva misión y sobre donde se reunirían, lo cual de por si es extraño, e investigue un poco al respecto acerca de qué significa NFOD – y ahí se acercó a la computadora, presiono "enter" para que la pantalla se iluminara y era la página de un canal de Poketube.

\- "No Fear Of Darkness" – leyó Mismagius – Sin miedo a la oscuridad – lo tradujo fácilmente – parecen un grupo sectario – dijo Mismagius habiendo visto superficialmente las miniaturas de los videos.

\- nada de eso, aunque tienen su mística – corrigió Banette – son un grupo de pokemons hembra que aceptan desafíos paranormales o de terror, ya sabes como el juego de la escalera, lo de "Blue Cub" (Blue Baby), otros juegos malditos en general, invocación a personajes de Creepypasta, allanamiento de casa embrujadas, la Quija o lo que sea – explico Banette – la gente se los manda y ellas los cumplen, luego suben el video a su canal de Poketube para probar que lo hicieron, son algo populares 145 mil suscriptores – dijo Banette cerrando la página para enseñarle a Mismagius la página de Pokebook de NFOD.

Mismagius esta vez reviso la página con más cuidado, había una imagen en la que un par de manos blancas sostenían un texto que decía "desafíennos", y el primer comentario que apareció y el que tenía una gran cantidad de likes, era uno donde decía "Jueguen a la Quija frente de la tumbra Cr". Arriba de la imagen una explicación, los suscriptores debían proponer un reto en comentarios, y el que alcanzara más likes, sería el elegido. Sobre la imagen una publicación, y había una captura de pantalla de el mismo comentario que acababa de leer.

\- la Quija no debería ser llamado juego, es muy peligroso, estas chicas juegan con demonios –comento Mismagius indignada y a la vez preocupada.

\- lo sé, cosas como juegos malditos de esos que la gente inventa e invocaciones de personajes de Creepypasta son inofensivos, pero ellas ya tuvieron su rose con algunas cosas subidas de tono, estuve viendo sus videos, filman siempre usando túnicas, se llaman hermanas dentre ellas y cada una tiene un rango, y al parecer hace como medio año, admitieron a una nueva "hermanita" – dijo Banette.

\- ya veo, pero eso no responde mi pregunta, Banette – le recordó Mismagius algo juguetona, debía admitir que la incapacidad de Banette para ir a la grano era algo encantadora, y de hecho le estaba mostrando cosas interesantes.

\- bien, en primer lugar me atrevería decir que tenemos el celular de la neófita del grupo ósea la "Hermanita" – dijo Banette sacando de un sobre de manila el dichoso celular – es fácil de saber por todas las conversaciones de PokeApp que leí, pero lo que inquieto a nuestro seguidor, y lo que me interesa es un video encontrado en la memoria de este celular – por fin dijo Banette, que volteo hacia el ordenador, y minimizo el navegador de internet para que Mismagius puedira ver el video en una pantalla más grande.

Mismagius poso la vista en la imagen oscura de calidad decente para ser filmada con el celular. Había varias figuras con túnicas y máscaras, una se paraba al frente, dos sostenían linternas y tres esperaba su turno en el fondo.

\- bienvenidos, ahora nos encontramos en frente de la tumba "Cr", una de las más famosas de este cementerio – entonces hubo un acercamiento a la tumba, que estaba en una pared con varias otras tumbas antiguas a su alrededor, el yeso que la mantenía tapada estaba cuarteado y roto, y de todo el epitafio que alguna vez estuvo ahí, ahora solo quedaba la letras "Cr", y un montón de velas negras derretidas en la cornisa de aquella tumba – No olviden que nosotras no tenemos miedo a la oscuridad, sigan mandando sus desafíos cada vez que lo pidamos, suscríbanse si quieren más retos y no se olviden de dar Like y compartir, y ya hicimos lo de "Charmelon Charmeleon", dejen de pedirlo, fue muy aburrido, poner dos lápices para invocar el espíritu de un charmelon, no es un buen reto – decía como si no estuviese a punto de hacer una locura – y sin más ahora procederemos a jugar la Quija frente a la tumba más maldita del cementerio.

Luego una de las chicas de atrás coloco el tablero, y luego la otra saco el mítico apartito que te permitía preguntar cosas al más allá, y la tercera prendió una vela. La hermana mayor y las tres chicas se sentaron, y pusieron sus patas sobre la Quija.

\- ¿está ahí? – pregunto una de las hermanas.

Y se vio claramente cómo se acercaba al "sí", Mismagius para ese punto no podía dejar de ver aquello.

\- ¿tú eres Cr? – preguntó la otra chica.

Y la Quija fue al no.

\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto la hermana mayor, la que había presentado todo.

Entonces de nuevo se movio la Quija, y comenzó a deletrear "C", luego de eso una de las chicas grito y se cogió la cabeza con las patas cayendo al piso.

\- ¿hermana estas bien? – pregunto una de las chicas que sostenía la linterna en lo que agachaba.

\- continuaremos – dijo la hermana mayor.

Y la Quija ahora fue hacia la "r".

\- ella no está bien – reclamaba la chica de la linterna.

\- sigamos, solo un poco más – dijo la hermana mayor.

La Quija ahora marco "o". Entonces una de las chicas que sostenían la Quija, comenzó a convulsionar.

\- haya que parar – dijo la que estaba del otro lado de la cámara con una voz ahogada que no se escuchó bien. La imagen comenzó a distorsionarse, cuando una fuerza invisible, golpeo a la hermana mayor y está casi pierde la máscara, se vieron sus orejas sobresalir de la máscara y algo de sangre, pero se levantó.

\- ¡VAMONOS! – dijo sollozando, era obvio que al inicio solo estaba haciéndose la valiente.

La chica siguió gravando ahora movidos y confusos momentos mientras ayudaban a la convulsionaba y a la que estaba en piso, para que posteriormente la camarógrafa se diera la molestia de tomar el tablero y corre con él para luego en otro confuso cuadro movido se viera que esta se lo daba a una de las chicas con linterna, para luego caerse, y ser arrastrada hacia atrás, ahí se veía a las otras correr despavoridas, la estática y distorsión en la imagen eran ahora peores, y se escuchó un grito ahogado, suplicas por ayuda, y luego se cortaba la filmación.

Mismagius sentía un ligero escalofrío cuando la imagen se cortó, tenía el rostro desecho, nunca creyó conocer una entidad más violeta que el acosador de Joya, entonces Mismagius entendió que hacia esa investigación tan especial, habían 6 chicas que estaban en problemas, y una desaparecida, aquello era espantoso.

\- Creo que ya sabes la historia de la famosa tumba Cr – dijo Banette.

\- sí, es la tumba del líder de una secta maligna, un líder que murió muy joven, pero era un maestro de la magia negra, alguien pago para que su tumba no fuera removida ni profanada durante 108 años, pero temiendo que su nombre estuviese maldito intentaron borrar el nombre de la lápida y solo dejaron las letras "Cr" – dijo Mismagius algo decaída.

\- como exorcista ¿qué opinas que paso ahí? – pregunto Banette, pero lo hizo con cuidado, era fácil ver que Mismagius seguía un poco en shock por aquello. Así que Banette también la rodeo con sus brazos.

\- como exorcista diría que es muy obvio lo que paso, el ente deletreo "Cro", pero no termino, estaba deletreando su nombre, obviamente no se llama solo Cr, estaba canalizándose hacia nuestro mundo, pero esas chicas al parecer son débiles espiritualmente, no o soportaron, por eso los dolores de cabeza y las convulsiones, debe ser un espíritu muy denso y maligno para provocar algo así, por eso ataco a la que parecía la más valiente, pero al huir, le hizo las cosas más fáciles, la que filmaba tuvo el valor para recoger el tablero, así que la entidad fue por ella, y no soy capaz de decir que paso después – dijo Mismagius como en trance solo revisando lo que acababa de ver, pero al salir de este se encontró con los ojos rojos de Banette que estaban frente a ella y la miraban con una expresión expectante y atenta.

\- realmente eres bella cuando estas asustada – dijo él sonriéndole cálidamente.

\- eso es muy retorcido y repugnante – se quejó Mismagius, pero termino abrazándose a Banette.

\- lo siento, sé que es de enfermos mentales pensar que una expresión de terror es bonita, pero la tuya es simplemente preciosa – decía Banette.

Mismagius no dijo nada, cuando menos Banette aun en su locura estaba ahí para ella.

\- hay que encontrar a esa chica, conseguiré oraciones para ayudarla, o me contactare con alguien que sepa de esto más que yo – dijo Mismagius.

\- bien dicho – la felicito Banette besándole la frente.

\- yo me encargare de buscarla, debe hacer algo en su teléfono para contactar a sus padres o algo, pero por cierto – dijo Banette dejando de abrazarla – ¿me prestas a el cargador de tu celular?

\- ¿perdón? – se desconcertó Mismagius no tan contenta.

\- es que este esta descarado, y no le queda mi cargador, ni el de mi madre, así que pensé que le podría quedar el del tuyo, de todos modos son de la misma marca – se explicó Banette como si nada.

Mismagius entonces lo saco de su cartera y se lo dio a Banette.

\- sabes, deberías ser más delicado conmigo, soy tu novia – reclamo Mismagius.

\- soy mejor siendo aterrador que romántico – se excusó Banette en lo que conectaba el cargador que si le quedaba al teléfono de la víctima – pero cuando estoy contigo, a ratos se me pasa – confeso.

Entonces Mismagius suspiro, ¿qué iba a hacer?, así era Banette, debía aceptarlo y dar gracias a Giratina de que a pesar de todo tuviera un lado romántico.

\- supongo que ya debo irme, tengo tarea que hacer – dijo Mismagius.

\- mañana es mi presentación para el festival de Halloween de este año, supongo que estarás ahí apoyándome – dijo Banette entusiasmado.

\- ni modo, todos los fantasmas estaremos ahí, tienes todo mi apoyo – dijo Mismagius sonriendo levemente.

\- que tenga dulces pesadillas mi lady – se despido Banette de Mismagius en lo que le abri a la puerta.

\- nos vemos Banette – dijo ella y salió.

Mismagius tuvo cierta decepción. Banette se había olvidado de acompañarla a la puerta, pero bueno, no era que sintiera que Banette tenía la obligación de tener esa delicadeza, de todos modos ser la novia del "Rey del Miedo", desde un inicio no se pintaba fácil. Hasta que vio algo curioso en la puerta de entrada, ahí estaba pegada con cinta adhesiva una nota que decía en letras grandes "Para la doncella que le demostró a un monstruo que aún tiene corazón". Mismagius se acercó, y la tomó, estaba firmada por Banette, entonces supo que Banette había bajado mientras ella veía el video, y la dejó ahí para que la viera al salir. "Mismagius Shadow, casi hemos compartido un año de nuestras muertes juntos, no soy un experto en romance, pero lo intentare, así que doncella fantasmal, acompáñame en un juego, encuentra las nueve notas que he escondido por ahí, todas son para ti, y espero que sepas lo difícil que fue escribirlas".

Mismagius reconoció muy fácilmente que Banette saco la idea de un juego de terror sobre un Creepypasta que había estado de moda hacia un tiempo, pero aun así era algo bastante tierno, y se estaba esforzando, eso era lo que contaba. Eso le hizo sentir algo tibio en el corazón.

Banette estaba en su cuarto algo nerviosos quizá Mismagius no había tomado de buen gusto aquello del juego, y estuvo un poco más irritada por la falta de modales de Banette. Pero aun así conservo al esperanza. Despues de un buen rato, mientras Banette se ponía a revisar sus planos y diagramas para lo del festival, le llego un mensaje de texto "De acuerdo, voy a jugar" y un corazón. Banette entonces se sintió aliviado, si le había gustado aquello.

\- ¿enserio Banette? Una nota en la puerta ¿eso es todo? – de repente se escuchó la voz de su madre, que había atravesado la pared.

\- ¿qué? – cuestiono Banette de mala gana, su madre se estaba pasando de entrometida.

\- déjame ver las nueve notas – exigió la señora Deviltoy.

Banette entonces abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y saco un montón de papeles, se los entregó a su madre.

\- aquí están, aunque ya escondí la primera – anuncio.

Su madre tras revisarlos con minuciosidad sonrio.

-esto es precioso, muy bien hecho – dijo contenta y felicito a Banette.

\- ahora madre, déjame trabajar en el terror – exigió Banette, y su madre lo dejo tranquilo.

Mismagius al día siguiente iba caminando tranquila, junto con Lampent y Frosslass, viendo con algo de molestia que el consejo estudiantil ya había pegado los afiches acerca del "Baile de disfraces de la secundaria Pokemon".

\- esto es absurdo, los pokemons fantasmas siempre hemos sido los responsables de toda la festividad de Halloween – se quejó Lampent.

\- lo sé, y lo peor será que de seguro la música será la que ponen en cualquier fiesta, la decoración serán globos naranja y negro, lo convertirán en un fiesta común y corriente – opino Mismagius.

\- vamos chicas, no puede ser tan malo, puede ser divertido – trato de animarlas Frosslass.

\- las fiestas de la escuela nunca son malas, pero simplemente ya no será parte de la festividad de los muertos, y eso no está bien, el resto de tipos no entienden la importancia que eta fiesta tiene para nosotros – explico Mismagius.

\- además, esas fiestas nunca serán tan buenas como las de la casa abandonada – agrego Lampent.

\- supongo que sí – Frosslass tuvo que darles la razón.

Las tres con cierta desazón subieron al cuarto piso, a esperar la famosa asamblea para elegir a quien dirigiría el festival de Halloween ese año, aunque todos contaban con que Banette ganara ese honor por segundo año consecutivo. Y Mismagius estaba segura al respecto de esto, solo quería sentarse ahí a disfrutar de lo que fuese que Banette hubiese preparado esta vez.

Pero en la puerta estaba alguien que llamaba la atención, una alumna nueva, que sin embargo muchos conocían, su piel era color azul, sus ojos eran rojos, tenía 3 picos en la cabeza y algo parecido a un gorro de duende, brazos largos con 3 garras en cada uno y pies pequeños. Entonces esa banette vario-color volteo y les sonrió a la chicas.

\- ¿Qué sucede? No me extrañaron acaso – le dijo de buen humor.

-¡Bluenette! – dijo de repente entusiasmada la voz de Gouregueist por atrás, salió de la nada y corrió a abrazar a su amiga.

\- Bluenette ¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Frosslass sorprendida.

\- pues volví a la ciudad, y ahora asistiré a la escuela, ¿por qué más estaría aquí? – respondió bastante tranquila y confiada.

\- ¿por qué no me dijiste antes? – reclamo Goureguesit terminando de abrazar a su mejor amiga que había vuelto.

\- quería darles una sorpresa – respondió de buen ánimo la tipo fantasma vario-color – por cierto ¿Dónde está Banette? – preguntó.

\- aun no llega ¿Por qué preguntas? – cuestionó Lampent con desconfianza, aunque ella misma no podría decir porque, de todos modos Bluenette era una amiga suya.

\- quería desearle buena suerte antes de su presentación, oí que el año pasado hizo algo grandioso – respondió Bluenette aun en esa actitud confiada y alegre.

Tanto Gourgueist, Frosslass, Lampent y Mismagius de hecho sabían qué hacía tiempo Bluenette estaba enamorada Banette. Gourgueist recordaba haberle dicho a su amiga que ahora Banette estaba saliendo con Mismagius. Sin embargo Mismagius sentía una seria desconfianza, solo la conocía de vista, y no le agradaba, nunca fueron cercanas, y de hecho la vio actuar como una loca sinvergüenza y atrevida mucha veces en fiestas en la casa abandonada, no le agradaba a aquello, un día se fue, y le dio a Mismagius igual, pero ahora por alguna razón había algo que no le agradaba para nada en la presencia de la vario-color.

\- Hola chicas – de repente saludo la voz de Banette, pero este no tardo en reconocer a la chica de su especie – ¡Bluenette! – se admiró.

Entonces la chica de tipo fantasma, aun sabiendo que estaba en frente de la novia de aquel chico, se le acerco descaradamente y lo abrazo efusivamente.

\- oye, menos cariño por favor, tengo novia – le reclamo Banette incomodo viendo como Mismagius ponía una mueca de desagrado.

\- perdón, pero no sabes cuan feliz estoy de verte – dijo la chica en una actitud ligeramente coqueta – no sabes cuánto me alegra regresar a este lugar.

A Mismagius esa frase le sonó rara, Bluenette nunca estudio en la Secundaria Pokemon, pero ahora decía que le alegraba "regresar a este lugar", aquello fue demasiado especifico, no se refería a la ciudad, sino a la escuela, aquello era raro. Mismagius quiso ver las caras de sus amigas, pues había mucho desconcierto en el aire, casi todas estaban incomodas, pero Gourgueist, a pesar de haber mostrado tanta euforia hacia un momento ahora parecía descontenta. Aquella celebración no estaba comenzando muy bien… (Esta historia continuara).

**NOTA: Espero que les haya gustado, como ven por ahora es solo una introducción y al igual que el año pasado, durara hasta la primera semana de noviembre, espero poder traerles un capítulo más largo para la próxima, pero no lo sé, estoy algo ocupada esta semana… De cualquier modo GRACIAS por leer, pero ya saben que quedaran malditos si es que no comentan este especial, y GHOST irá por ustedes en la noche… **

**Como sea, feliz mes de los muertos, y Nos leemos luego.**


	80. Sospechas

**NOTA: Hola a todos, muchas gracias por su apoyo a esta historia, aquí les traigo la parte 2 del especial de Halloween, pero… -_-' no me juzguen, esta semana no tuve tiempo para nada, así que el cap es demasiado corto, pero creo que me salió genial.**

POKESECUNDARIA

**Especial de Halloween**

SOSPECHAS

Una vez dentro del salón de clases, con todos los tipos fantasma listos para elegir a quien tuviese el gran honor de dirigir el festival de Halloween. Las cosas aún no se habían calmado, pues la presencia de Bluenette seguía incomodando a Mismagius,; pero a Banette, parecía darle igual, en todo sentido, no le incomoda que estuviese presente, pero la ignoraba. Hasta donde Mismagius sabía Bluenette y Banette solían ser amigos. Pero por otra parte, aquello calmaba un poco sus inseguridades, era obvio que Banette no iba a prestarle atención a la vario-color de su especie.

Una vez que el profesor Gengar y el profesor Dusknoir, estuvieron una vez más en frente de sus alumnos, listos para juzgar a aquellos valientes que fueran a presentarse. El año pasado, la planeación de Banette superó las expectativas, y hasta donde el mismo Banette había afirmado ese año planeaba superarse, y era muy probable que lo hiciera; en el festival de la escuela había hecho una casa del terror, que no podría llamarse embrujada, y quizá ni siquiera casa, porque en realidad era un sinfín de cuartos raros y perturbadores, ruido de baja frecuencia para hacerlos intimidantes, junto con un caos extraño y completamente incomprensible, pero que llegaba a tener algo de sentido abstracto. Banette en esa ocasión supero lo que hizo en Halloween, y ahora, las expectativas simplemente no podían llegar más altas, nadie sabía que esperara, pues hasta el pokemons fantasma más valiente se sintió ligeramente perturbado en la "casa embrujada de Halloween", pero aun así Banette prometió superarse.

Para los profesores encargados de esa actividad, era un poco preocupante, pues a diferencia de otros años, como candidatos a dirigir el festival, solo estaban inscritos 3, aparte de Banette. Y a la hora de llamar nombres, sin duda, todos de cierto modo, todos solo esperaban ver a Banette. Esto desilusiono algo a al Rey del miedo, la competencia solo era divertida si es que realmente iba a haber alguien que quisiera quitarle su título, además que alguien lo superase le daría un motivo para ir aún más lejos.

El primero en dar su idea fue nada más y nada menos que Spiritomb. Por razones conocidas por muy pocos entre los presentes, Spiritomb no recordaba gran parte de lo ocurrido durante el anterior Halloween, y lo que sí recordaba, bueno, eran fragmentos algo confusos, o cosas muy importantes, nada del festival exactamente; y porque no quiso prestar su ayuda, ni le dieron ganas de ir, tampoco vio lo que hubo en el festival escolar. Por lo cual no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba cuando le pareció una buena idea para mejorar su popularidad, intentar competir contra Banette.

Spiritomb miro la cara de asombro de los demás pokemons de su tipo, y también la expresión de algunos de los voluntarios. Estaba listo para demostrar que organizar el festival no era realmente la gran cosa. Y después de que el profesor Gengar lo presento comenzó su presentación.

Spiritomb básicamente solo juntó todo aquello que, según él, impresionaría a sus compañeros. Primero comenzó poniéndose fondo musical, música metal pesada y agresiva, algo un poco original, como se suponía debían hablar, casi nadie optaba por música de fondo.

\- y ahora verán, lo que es el terror – fue lo único que dijo, pero, por el volumen de la música casi nadie le escucho.

A continuación Spiritomb saco una motosierra llena de tinta color rojo brillante que no parecía sangre ni por asomo, pero el creyó que sería convincente, luego paso a fingir su decapitación, cosa que no salió muy bien, porque, bueno técnicamente su estructura corporal era una piedra y una proyección en forma de rueda, y se notaba que por detrás echaba más tinta, y al final hizo explotar un muñeco con pirotecnia y más tinta roja. A parte de molestar a algunos de sus compañeros por haberlos manchado de tinta, y de verse muy falso, era todo lo que una mala película gore era, sobre todo cuando colgó una imagen algo sugerente de una hembra y la partió con la falsa motosierra.

En el aire comenzó a oírle rumores "qué vulgar" "de mal gusto" "¿esa fue su presentación?" De parte de algunas chicas "hizo al gore aburrido" "eso no parece sangre" "da pena" de parte de los chicos.

\- supongo que no – fue lo que se limitó a decir el profesor Gengar desilusionado, se suponía que si alguien se atrevía a desafiar a Banette, cuando menos se esforzaría – el siguiente será Cofagrigus – anuncio el profesor.

La presentación de Cofagrigus estuvo bien, formando rostros con vendas que saliana de su interior, con horribles caras deformadas, planteando como base de su presentación, los rostros perturbados y perturbadores, ojos que te siguen, sonrisas psicóticas entre otros. Pero aunque gusto, todos querían ver lo de Banette. Y ya era la hora.

Banette se había preparado para hacer su presentación desde hacía meses. Comenzo apagando las luces de aquel salón sin ventanas, y cuando las luces se encendieron algo opacas y titilates dejando ver una caja de madera enorme pintada torpemente con motivos alegóricos, pero tan burdos, mal dibujados y desproporcionados que llegaban a ser grotescos y a un lado había una figura encapuchada dándole vueltas a una manija mientras una versión alterada y disonante de una canción de cuna sonaba, y de golpe la caja se abrió y de ahí salió una cabeza de muñeca sin ojos, completamente desfigurada y con la boca cosida con un grueso hilo negro. Lo cual sin duda era repulsivo.

La figura se quitó la capucha y era Banette, usando una máscara con una carita feliz tipo emoticón, pero ensangrentada.

La cabeza de muñeca cayó al piso, Y Banette se acercó a ella tarareando esa canción de cuna, pero en un tono muy muerto y sombrío. Todos miraban con atención y bastante desconcierto.

\- ¿qué les pasa? – pregunto Banette en un tono aniñado – ¿no quieren jugar conmigo? – pregunto.

Entonces se sentó en el piso como si fuera una cría y comenzó a dibujar sobre hojas de papel amarillento que ya estaban regadas ahí, figuras horribles e inentendibles con trazados exagerados y crudos, completamente perturbadores. Entonces tarareando la canción de cuna esta vez con fuerza pero desentonado y completamente psicótico, comenzó a arrojar sus perturbados dibujitos por los aires y caían en manos de sus compañeros.

Entonces Banette se acercó a Rotom que estaba en primera fila.

\- ¿usted señor va a jugar conmigo? – preguntó, de nuevo con esa expresión de niño perturbado.

\- ahhhh, pues no – respondió Rotom incómodo.

\- no quiere jugar, me pondré triste – dijo Banette quitándose sus mascara de carita feliz sangriento, y de su boca saco un cuchillo, y comenzó a cortar su propia piel dejando un rastro rojo del cual comenzaron a brotar gruesas gotas de sangre.

\- Pero apuesto a que querrán jugar en el festival de Halloween, no hay cosa más perturbadora que arruinar aquello que fue un refugio de confort y seguridad para todos nosotros, cuando nos emocionamos por las cosas de nuestra infancia, es porque esa etapa nos dio seguridad, pero que pasa cuando esta se deprava y se corrompe, así que vengan conmigo, que los niños sueñen pesadillas, que las madres lloren, que nada sea bueno, que todo aquello que fue para niños, ahora sea lo más enfermizo posible – dijo antes de soltar una risa macabra muy escalofriante.

Todos aplaudieron, la presentación, algunos aún se sentían algo asustados pero aplaudían emocionados, el nuevo concepto de Banette era genial, pero aún faltaba alguien.

Y la siguiente presentación fue nada más y nada menos que de Bluenette. La participante que se inscribió a última hora.

Todos miraban algo desconcertados como una chica que ya de por si llamaba la atención por ser de piel azul, se ponía en frente a los demás.

\- me considero mi misma una experta en el arte que hemos llamado terror, así que digo simplemente vayamos más lejos de los limites – dijo guiñando un ojo y riendo, lo cual creo mucho desconcierto. Y para hacer más confuso lo que la chica trataba de transmitir, desapareció, se hizo invisible.

Cuando de nuevo comenzó el murmullo, y nadie supo que esperar, pues ya habían pasado varios minutos.

\- Por aquí chicos – los llamo Bluenette, que se encontraba en la espalada de Shedinja, mirando por el agujero de su nuca – linda vista –comento como si nada.

\- ¡deténgase señorita! – indico uno de los profesores con la voz ahogada. Normalmente Shedinja por seguridad llevaba una bufanda para cubrir el agujero de su espalda. Era bien sabido lo que ocurriría si alguien miraba por aquel agujero, sin embargo la chica lo estaba haciendo sin que le hubiese pasado nada – hola grandote – de repente le dijo a Dusclops.

Dusclops estaba tan desconcertado como los demás, qué pretendía aquella chica que al parecer no tenía ganas de respetar ningún tipo de límite, ni siquiera el de las maldiciones que cargaban a cuestas sus compañeros. En eso Bluenette introdujo un mano fantasmal en el cuerpo de Dusclops, y comenzó a agitar la muñeca en forma de círculo, y a su paso iba creando un agujero completamente oscuro, un agujero hacia el vacío infinito interior de Dusclops, y se introdujo en el con cierta gracia. Dusclops se paralizo y solo cuando la pared de su cuerpo se regenero, entro en pánico.

Miro de un lado a otro a sus compañeros mirarlo, no había podido hacer nada para detener a esa chica.

\- Dusclops – dijo el profesor Dusknoir asustado – dime que eso era una ilusión de algún tipo – pidió algo desesperado, pues de otro modo nunca nadie volvería a ver de nuevo a Bluenette.

Dusclops sabía que eso no era una ilusión, no supo cómo, pero esa chica abrió su cubierta corporal para abrir el agujero negro de su interior.

Dusclops no pudo responder, para él se sintió real.

\- ¿me extrañaron? – de repente dijo la voz de Bluenette, la cual ahora había aparecido frente a Hunter, y tomaba a una de sus manos flotantes para saludar a su público con esta – la base del miedo es la supervivencia propia, cruzar los límites impuestos no solo es libertad, sino también es la base para sentir un pavor tan grande como el que acaban de sufrir ustedes, supongo que eso es todo – dijo y volvió a su asiento, todos se quedaron en silencio, pero luego aplaudieron, cuando terminaron de asimilar que ella los había asustado sin esfuerzo, pero Shedinja y Dusclops se sentían algo más perturbados, un ligero escalofrió les corría por el cuerpo, aquello sin duda sobrepaso los limites.

\- fue sublime, pero completamente desagradable – dijo Banette en voz baja mientras ponía los brazos tras la cabeza y se reclinaba sobre el respaldo de su silla con una mueca de desaprobación.

\- ¿eso te gusto? – cuestiono Mismagius aun con el miedo oprimiéndole la garganta.

\- no es adecuado para el festival de Halloween, ese tipo de terror no es divertido, y muy desesperado, usando ese tipo de cosas para intentar hacernos temer, no es propio de Bluenette, pero debo admitirlo hasta yo temí, lo cual es repugnante, se aprovechó de los sentimientos de todos – dijo Banette seriamente descontento con aquello.

Mismagius vio esa seriedad inusual en Banette, sin duda a él tampoco le agradaba la actitud que Bluenette estaba tomando. Pero no importaba de todos modos por fin era hora del espectáculo que todos esperaban.

Y aun vez que los profesores regañaran y sermonearan a Bluenette por su presentación, y todos superasen un poco aquel susto desagradable, fue hora de elegir a quien sería el encargado del festival de ese año. Y a nadie le sorprendido que fuera Banette el elegido.

Y tras terminar de discutir las labres para comenzar la organización del festival de Halloween. Shedinja se acercó a Dusclops.

\- disculpa – se acercó – ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – pregunto el tipo bicho-Fantasma.

\- ¿hacer qué? – dudo Dusclops.

\- fingir que rompías tu piel y tu oscuridad interna y eso – explico Shedinja.

\- no lo sé – dijo Dusclops aun desconcertado por aquello.

\- porque bueno en mi caso pudo simplemente haber cerrado el ojo y solo fingir mirar – dijo Shedinja con algo de desesperación.

\- sé que es imposible, porque esa chica está ahí y viva, pero me pareció que no estaba jugando – dijo Dusclops con una sensación desoladora… (Esta historia continuara).

**NOTA: Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño capitulo, de verdad que fue difícil escribir algo con tan poco tiempo, porque estuve todo el fin de semana fuera de casa por motivos de trabajo (y apenas dormí T.T), y durante la semana tuve exámenes, pero prometo traerles la siguiente semana un capítulo más largo.**

**Como sea gracias a todos por su apoyo, ya saben que eso me motiva a traerles algo cada semana, y recuerden hay una maldición pendiente y un GHOST descansando y listo para maldecir… Recuerden es la festividad de los muertos, y a ellos les gusta ponerse vivos para las fechas… Nos leemos luego.**


	81. Paranoia e Investigación

**NOTA: Hola a todos, y como siempre les agradezco mucho por su apoyo y por qué siguen leyendo esta historia, les recuerdo que deben comentar, de lo contrario GHOST, el ya muy conocido fantasma de los juegos de la primera generación y de las creepypastas posteriores, ira por ustedes a buscarlos, además que siempre es lindo cuando uno recibe un comentario, y ayuda a saber qué cosa les gusto para seguir mejorando. Y sin más, el capítulo.**

POKESECUNDARIA

**Especial de Halloween**

PARANOIA E INVESTIGACION

El ambiente estaba raro, no era un típico día de la reunión previa al inicio de la organización del festival de Halloween, todos estaban extrañados, su primer día en la escuela y Blunette les dio a todos un susto de muerte del cual no se recobrarían tan fácil. Pero aun así, las cosas debían continuar, Y Banette este año había agregado bastantes cosas que hacer su planeación, así que mejor de una vez designar las tareas. Como siempre contaba con el apoyo de sus amigos, los demás fantasmas y los voluntarios, incluso entre estos últimos se veían nuevas caras, lo que significaba que tendría patas y manos extra. Así que tomo su ya preparado folia y comenzó a designar tares, para la construcción de los kioscos base, hasta la elaboración de las esculturas y otras decoraciones que estarían por todo el lugar, todo con el tema de "infancia destruida", sin duda estaría ocupado por un largo rato.

Por su parte Misamgius fue de las primeras en recibir sus tareas, tendría que poner su talento artístico para hacer cabezas de muñeca gigantes mutiladas con la boca cosida y con dos cuencas negras por ojos, junto con peluches apuñalados y ensangrentados. Cuando Mismagius vio aquellos bocetos no pudo evitar pensar de modo sarcástico "Adorable", en realidad esos diseños le daban asco, pero era su deber, además seguro esas estatuas quedarían bien en el festival. Así que tuvo que guardar los bocetos para luego trabajarlo; abrió su bolsa y entre sus libros descubrió un papel blanco doblado, guardo los planos de los muñecos y saco el papel. Tenía dibujado en líneas simples hechas una sobre otra, como si un maniaco lo hubiera dibujado, una imagen de un árbol sin hojas de donde estaban colgados un par de cuerpos, eran una pareja suicida abrazada, y debajo algo escrito "Dedicado a la única que puede apartar mi mente de su lado oscuro, la única que logro darle calidez al corazón de este pobre pedazo de tela maldita; para la doncella espectral que se convertido en mi oscura musa, la única digna de ocupar el trono a la lado del Rey del miedo, la única por la cual me atrevo a crear algo lirico, solo para tus ojos, solo para que esboces una sonrisa, y para que sepas que mis sentimientos por ti, son verdaderos, a pesar de que mi torpeza y horror a veces no te permitan verlo".

Mismagius leyó la carta mientras estaba entre la multitud, tuvo que apartarse. No era que fuera el poema de amor más dramático y emotivo del mundo, se notaba que Banette lo había escrito por sí mismo, no había rima ni métrica, pero era honesto, aquello era algo hermoso, Mismagius se vio tan conmovida que termino abrazando una hoja de papel. Y aquella solo era la primera de todas la notas que Banette le había dicho que encontrara, entonces le dio gusto haberse apartado, hubiera sido tan vergonzoso sonrojarse frente a todos en la multitud.

Banette sin embargo, no supo que Mismagius había encontrado su primera nota, de todos modos estaba ocupado asignando tareas. Para entonces él ya había olvidado la desagradable actuación de Bluenette, pero ahora la tenía en frente.

\- Lista para recibir órdenes – dijo de un modo empalagoso la variocolor, como si quisiera aparentar lindura.

\- déjame ver que te puedo encargar Bluenette – dijo Banette revisando su lista – bueno dado que son menos raras, esperaba que descargas películas de corta duración sobre niños asesinos o juguetes malditos, y confió en que hagas un buen trabajo, de todos modos, eres una experta, y además de eso, supongo que tendré que ponerte a ayudar con la construcción de los kioscos con los demás y estarás entre las encargadas de la decoración – le indico serio.

\- solo eso ¿no quieres pedirme nada más? Por ti haría muchas cosas – ahora estaba exagerando con el ofrecimiento, su actitud fue desagradable tanto para Banette, como para Lampent que estaba cerca.

\- Oye Blunette – le dijo agresiva – ahora Banette tiene novia, respeta eso – le reclamo.

\- yo solo me estoy divirtiendo, de acuerdo, me retiro – dijo como si no le importara. Bluenette dio medio vuelta y se alejó moviendo las caderas de modo triunfal.

\- ¡¿qué le pasa?! – renegó Lampent.

\- juraría que era menos desagradable – comento Banette asqueado.

\- ¿a ustedes también les parece? – de repente preguntó tímidamente Gourgueist.

\- tu seguías en contacto con ella después de que se fue ¿qué paso? – cuestionó Lampent.

\- sí, pero los últimos tres meses he estado ocupada con lo del periódico escolar y ya no hablábamos mucho, no he sabido nada de ella desde el concurso de Talentos – confeso Gourgueist dudando un poco.

\- supongo que no importa, hay que ignorarla, quizá así se calme, además tenemos un festival que organizar, y un consejo estudiantil contra el cual pelear – dijo Banette regresando a sus apuntes para el festival, dejando por su lado a Gourgueist y Lampent.

\- supongo que quizá Bluenett necesita calmarse, pero me preocupa, está muy rara – dijo Gourgueist.

\- lo sé, parece que esa chica no conoce límites – comento Lampent – pero Gourgueist, no te hace bien preocuparte tanto de ella, sé que solían ser mejores amigas, pero como esta, no te conviene juntarte con ella – le sugirió con algo de lastima.

\- supongo que tienes razón – respondió la tipo planta fantasma, pero muy desanimada.

Para entonces Karlo, el kirlia macho que por segundo año consecutivo, impulsado por su novia, participaba como voluntario en la organización del festival de Halloween, ahora acompañado por Glalie, ya había recibido su tarea, y se topó con Bluenette, la cual salía de entre la multitud, ya la había visto, de hecho había bailado con ella, no esperaba que la chica lo recordarse, pero él estaba con Frosslass y al parecer ellas solían ser buenas amigas, pero le pareció bastante extraño que Frosslass solo la mirara de modo extrañado, y a Bluenette le diera igual; Karlo quizá por desconocer algo más que los tipo fantasma no quedo tan escandalizado tras ver las "iluciones" de Bluenette, así que no entendía que le ocurría a Frosslass. Y de repente la vario-color volteo hacia ellos.

\- Hola Frosslass, Karlo – les dijo sin pena, lo más raro, se acordaba del nombre del kirlia – oigan ¿alguno de ustedes me puede ayudar a descargar algunos videos? – pregunto la chica acercándose a Karlo quizá demasiado.

Karlo retrocedió incómodo.

\- ¡Bluenette! – le reclamo Frosslass obviamente molesta porque se le estuviera acercando tanto a Karlo.

\- es solo que necesito ayuda – dijo coqueta, la fantasma azul.

\- pues no te puedo ayudar con eso – dijo Karlo alejándose con Frosslass.

Pero la actitud de la nueva estudiante llamo la atención de uno de los chicos, y claro, no era el más precavido, ni el más listo.

\- Bluenette, hola, oye yo te puedo ayudar a descargar los videos que quieras – se ofreció Spiritomb, que no podía decirle que no a una linda banette vario-color, y que al parecer estaba en busca de un nuevo novio.

La chica al verlo se paralizo, pero esbozo una sonrisa.

\- fantástico – dijo ella sonriéndole al tipo fantasma siniestro.

Ese día más tarde, después de que las labores entre los tipo fantasma se normalizaran un poco, como siempre entre clase y clase, las alumnas hacían uso del baño, y el del cuarto piso, a pesar de ser el más rodeado de misterio en la escuela, no era la excepción.

Gourgueist entró, sintiéndose algo rara, pues ahí había conocido el espíritu sin paz de una Kilia que había muerto hacía mucho tiempo, cuando la Secundaria Pokemon aún era una escuela privada, y aquello era un sótano, no un baño. Al final logro hacer que su espíritu dejara el mundo de los vivos, pero aún se le hacía raro entrar al baño en el cuarto piso, por más que hubiese pasado ya casi un año. Y para cuando ella se disponía a regresar a clases, y se lavaba las manos, en el espejo, vio que detrás de ella estaba parada su vieja amiga, la Kirlia muerta. Gourgueist volteo rápido, y detrás de ella no había nada, entonces volteo hacia el lavado, pensando que su cerebro le había jugado una broma, pero no, ahí seguía ella, y de repente en el espejo con letras negras un breve mensaje se dibujó "Resuelvelo, antes de que sea tarde, tus sueños, los recuerdos de otros, la tumba sin nombre, porque él siempre vuelve".

Gourgueist lo anoto, sentía que no debía olvidar ni una sola de las palabras ahí mencionadas. Había tenido la misma pesadilla recurrente muchas veces, ese sueño raro sobre Bluenette, Banette, Mismagius, Hunter y demás compañeros de clases, un vórtice de escenas inentendibles de cosas horribles, que no lograba recordar bien al despertar, siempre terminando con el mismo mensaje "resuélvelo antes de que sea tarde", pero ¿resolver qué? Al parecer ese asunto se estaba tornando serio, y por eso ahora el mensaje era más largo. Debía descifrarlo de una vez por todas, en especial ahora que sabía que aquello no era un producto del exceso de cafeína, que consumía en consecuencia de las noches en vela investigando otros asuntos, redactando para el periódico escolar, o haciendo tarea que dejo a última hora por ensayar con su banda.

Para la tarde, Banette acompañaba a Mismagius a casa, mientras todo parecía tranquilo, solo disfrutando de una tarde nublada con posibilidades de lluvia. Banette estaba cansado después de haber puesto todo en orden para el festival de Halloween, y por su parte Mismagius, se sentía algo rara viéndolo a los ojos después de haber encontrado la primera nota, cierto vergüenza inocente y romántica.

\- oye Mis, has estado rara ¿es por lo de Bluenette? – de repente preguntó Banette por el silencio de la chica.

\- no es por eso – dijo Mismagius esquivando la pregunta.

\- ¿entonces? – pregunto Banette aunque los manuales le decían que no lo hiciera, si su novia no quería hablarle rara vez se podía esperar una respuesta.

\- yo pues – de repente Banette supo que Mismagius no estaba molesta con él – encontré la primera nota – dijo sonrojándose.

\- bien hecho – le felicito Banette – pero ¿por qué te avergüenzas? – le pregunto, pues le era raro.

\- ¿enserio? Una chica puede avergonzarse cuando algo es muy lindo, no me juzgues – se volvió a avergonzar.

\- ternurita – le dijo Banette – más bien yo debería estar avergonzado, se supone que soy una mente depravada al servicio del horror, por favor, no le muestres a nadie eso – pidió Banette.

\- no deberías avergonzarte, de hecho, fue precioso – le dijo Mismagius sonriendo.

\- solo por ti y para ti, no quiero que creas que no me importas, y supongo que de vez en cuando tengo que recordártelo dado que no soy muy bueno en esas cosas, y quiero que estés feliz y no te arrepientas de esto – admitió Banette.

\- pues me hace feliz de verdad, y lo importante es que te esfuerces por esto – le dijo Mismagius.

Y tras unos segundos de agradable silencio, bueno, Banette recordó que tenía noticias para darle a Mismagius, y claro, no eran nada románticas.

\- oye Mis, ¿recuerdas ese asunto de NFOD? – preguntó Banette.

\- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? – respondió Mismagius sabiendo que la hora de los sentimientos había acabado.

\- pues me parece que contacte a la hermana mayor, lo hice mediante PokeApp, ya sabes saque el número del celular, estuve hablándole, y los resultados no son agradables, me respondió al inicio su madre, preguntándome quien era y si sabía algo sobre lo que le paso a su hijita, quizá no fue una buena idea ponerme como foto de PokeApp una versión creepy de mi cara – rio un poco.

\- ¿qué averiguaste? – pregunto Mismagius.

\- bueno, está bajo observación psiquiátrica, al parecer la chica no está muy bien, le dije a su madre que soy un investigador paranormal que busca ayudar a su hija y no me contesto, pero a media clase me llego un mensaje, de otro número que es de la chica, dice que quiere ayuda – explico Banette.

\- ¿observación psiquiátrica? Por Giratina, un ataque como ese seguro deja cicatrices en la mente, pero para llegar con un psiquiatra, hay algo que no encuadra – planteo Mismagius.

\- pues habrá que ir a verla, en cuanto me contacte de nuevo, digo, al parecer ahora que su madre sabe lo que solía hacer con sus amiguitas, no está muy feliz al respecto – aclaró Banette.

\- supongo que ese asunto tendrá que esperar – comentó Mismagius con cierta preocupación.

Y no tardo mucho antes de que ambos llegaran a casa de Mismagius y se despidieran. Y dado que Banette había interrumpido un lindo momento de pareja entre él y Mismagius por dar malas noticias, decidió que debía arriesgar un poco su ectoplasmatica salud. Y antes de que Mismagius entrara a su casa se acercó a ella acorralándola contra la puerta aun cerrada.

\- me das un beso – pidió Banette.

\- aquí no, ya sabes que mi padre nos vigila desde las sombras – dio Mismagius apartando a Banette.

\- bueno – dijo Banette retrocediendo – nos vemos luego – se despidió como si nada y se fue.

"Sigue sin saber cómo ser romántico" pensó Mismagius en lo que entraba a su casa esperando que su padre no hubiera visto eso, de todos modos, su padre aunque se llevaba bien con Banette, no dejaba de ser algo estricto con la joven pareja de fantasmas. Por otra parte Mismagius al entrar, vio un papel tirado ene suelo, lo levanto, resultaba ser otra nota, ya eran dos. Por eso Banette se había acercado de ese modo a ella, para poner la nota tras la puerta, sin duda ella estaba muy feliz.

Gourgueist decidió hacer lo correcto, y dedicarse a investigar todo sobre la muerte de aquella kirlia, de la cual no sabía su nombre, solo sabía que había muerto en la antigua edificación de la escuela, pero no habían registros, y ya había revisado casi diez años de periódicos de la época buscando alguno que revelase algo sobre esa muerte, quizá ahí estaba la clave para entender el significado de sus sueños. Pero ya estaba cansada del papel en una mica polvorienta, del olor a papel viejo, y el silencio de biblioteca ya la estaba volviendo loco, junto con la desesperación. Supo que tenía que tomar un descanso, dejo en la mesa de biblioteca pública las compilaciones de periódicos que un le faltaban leer, y fue hacia el exterior a buscar una bebida dulce para mejorar su ánimo. Se topó con una máquina expendedora, y cuando por fin consiguió una lata de gaseoso, que sabía debía beberse antes de volver a entrar en la biblioteca, alguien más apareció, al parecer también buscando una bebida.

\- Hola – la saludo Dusclops tranquilo en lo que acercaba la expendedora por un poco de agua.

\- hola – le devolvió el saludo Gourgueist incomodo, de todos modos no solían hablar mucho.

Pero las cosas se pusieron más incomodas cuando Dusclops vio en la puerta de la biblioteca, aquel letrero que indicaba que estaba prohibido ingresar con bebidas o alimentos, y tuvo que pararse al lado de la expendedora a terminar su agua. Gourgueist miraba Dusclops, y Dusclops a veces desviaba su único ojo hacia ella, entonces para no hacer más incómodo el silencio, Gourgueist decidió terminarlo.

\- Y entonces ¿qué haces en la biblioteca? – preguntó la chica.

\- vengo a leer – y el chico dio una respuesta algo vaga, lo cual capto la atención de la tipo fantasma planta, que ahora tenía una un poco insana curiosidad.

\- ¿qué vienes a leer? – pregunto Gourgueist.

Dusclops se puso nervioso y para no responder se escudó mientras daba varios tragos ininterrumpidos a su botella de agua, pero esta se acabó rápidamente.

\- ¿Y? – insistió Gourgueist.

\- supongo que se podría decir que vengo a leer cosas sobre espiritismo – respondió Dusclops algo avergonzado, no pudo evitar responderle ante la insistencia, pero explicar sus motivos iba un poco más allá.

\- ¿a la biblioteca? Digo, si es para la tarea o algo, en internet todo está más resumido – señalo Gourgueist.

\- digamos que en realidad lo que vengo a investigar no son cosas que estén en el internet – explico Dusclops a medias – como sea, es mejor que comience.

Dijo y se retiró, pero Gourgueist le dio un trago rápido a su gaseosa para luego seguir Dusclops al interior de la biblioteca. De todos modos ya le estaba dando curiosidad, aun sabiendo que varias pilas de periódicos de hacía casi veinte años la esperaban. Dusclops era un sujeto callado, de pocos amigos, reservado, por lo tanto misterioso, y a Gourgueist, eso no dejaba de agradarle.

Los siguió hasta la sección de espiritismo, ahí él comenzó a buscar entre los libros, sin mucho éxito, pues revisaba uno por uno el índice, lo devolvía a su lugar y revisaba el siguiente.

\- ¿necesitas ayuda? – Preguntó de repente Gourgueist – vengo aquí seguido, y soy buena para encontrar por donde buscar – le ofreció ayuda.

\- Ahh – dudo Dusclops – la verdad ni yo estoy seguro de que estoy buscando exactamente – confeso, sin ánimos a seguir hablando.

\- pues si me das más detalles, al menos puedo encaminarte – ofreció Gourgueist.

\- no lo sé – dudo Dusclops, de todos modos no estaba acostumbrado a recibir ayuda de alguien a quien hasta cierto punto, consideraba una extraña.

\- Insisto, prometo no decirle a nadie si es que eso te preocupa, y descuida, respeto bastante a cualquiera que se acerque a una biblioteca cuando todos pueden investigar en internet – explico Gourgueist intentando hacer que Dusclops confiara en ella.

\- bueno, es por lo de hoy, ya sabes lo que hizo Bluenette – comenzó a decir – sé que al parecer fue una ilusión, pero lo sentí real, que mi pie se disolvía, y que ella …– dudo varios segundos de todos modos, era un tabú hablar sobre las maldiciones que cargaban algunas especies, no era natural ni entre fantasmas hablar acerca de la compañera que con su canto podría inducirte al suicido, o del compañero que se robaría tu alma si es que miras por el agujero de su espalda.

\- descuida entiendo – dijo Gpurgueist ahora con más seriedad, ella también tenía dudas acerca de lo que ocurrió con Bluenette esa mañana – supongo que lo que necesitas leer es sobre dinámica espiritual, hay buenos libros de eso, pero los universitarios son los que los leen, así que debes buscar en "Ciencias Espirituales" no en Espiritismo – le explico la chica.

\- muchas gracias – agradeció Dusclops – y a propósito ¿qué haces aquí además de seguirme? – pregunto aun sintiéndose incómodo.

\- investigo una asesinato como de hace veinte años, y me sorprende no haber encontrado nada, es una larga historia, pero una chica de nuestra edad fue asesinada, por mucho tiempo creyeron que fue un suicidio, lo investigaron y aunque el homicidio fue una posibilidad, nunca se esclarecieron las cosas, y luego en su escuela intentaron negar que ocurrió – explico Gourgueist.

\- ¿el periódico escolar te dijo que investigaras eso? – cuestionó Dusclops.

\- pues no en realidad – confeso Gourgueist algo avergonzada, de nuevo hablaba un poco demás sobre sus investigaciones privadas – en realidad es complicado, pero se podría considerar un asunto personal, ya sabes una de esas situaciones raras que ocurren sin explicación y uno debe hallar una respuesta – trato de explicarlo.

\- su pongo que lo entiendo – comentó Dusclops y comenzó a retirarse cuando idea le cruzo la cabeza, y bueno de todos modos Gourgueist ya lo había ayudado – por cierto, la muerte de una chica es algo serio, es imposible ocultarlo de los medios a menos que pase desapercibido por otro evento importante, y por lo tanto hasta un encubrimiento no hubiera sido sospechoso – planteo Dusclops.

Al escuchar eso, Gourgueist recordó algo más, y de repente ya supo dónde buscar. Era interesante como de repente dos investigaciones independientes habían tomado un solo rumbo, y esto la emocionaba, por fin tendría respuestas.

Esa tarde Mismagius tenía tarea, y era mejor que la hiciera, pues dado todo lo que estaba pendiente para el festival de Halloween, seguro no tendría mucho tiempo en las tardes de ahora en adelante. Cuando su celular sonó, era un número desconocido que de hecho por los primeros dígitos, se dio cuenta de que era de un teléfono público.

\- hola – respondió tranquila.

\- ¿Es usted la señorita Shadow? – pregunto una voz femenina bastante alterada.

\- sí, soy yo – respondió Mismagius algo rara.

\- Su socio me dio su número, dijo que podía aparentar ser una amiga que mis padres pudiesen aprobar, y pudiesen ayudarme – explico la chica con voz temblorosa.

\- ¿tú eres la chica de NFOD? – cuestiono Mismagius.

\- sí, soy yo – respondió la chica sin dejar de oírse agitada – su socio el señor Deviltoy me dijo que usted puede ayudarme, y necesito verla cuanto antes – exigió.

-entiendo, ¿puede ser mañana a las 4 de la tarde? – preguntó Mismagius.

\- está bien, su socio me dijo que con usted mis padres creerían que no pasa nada, ¿Por qué? – preguntó algo paranoica.

\- en teoría porque parezco una buena chica – respondio.

\- ya no puedo hablar con el señor Deviltoy porque mi madre no deja de revisar mi teléfono desde el incidente, ¿cree que podrá convencer a mi mamá de que me puede ayudar? No creo que confié en una mujer extraña – de nuevo cuestiono la chica entonces ahí Mismagius supo porque se refería a ella y a Banette como señor y señorita.

\- creo que confiara, porque podría jurar que tenemos casi la misma edad – dijo Mismagius nerviosa, porque obviamente en cuestiones de lo paranormal, era más fácil confiar en adultos que en otros adolescente involucrados, porque en chicos de su edad, podía ser simplemente un pasatiempo.

\- ¿de verdad? – preguntó la chica perpleja.

\- sé que somos jóvenes, pero podemos ayudarte – dijo Mismagius.

\- de acuerdo, mañana a las cuatro ¿en dónde? – preguntó la chica…

Acordaron el lugar. Mismagius tenía cierto miedo, desde hacía un año no había vuelto a exorcizar nada, había estudiado al respecto, conseguido nuevos textos actualizados y se había hecho más valiente gracias a Banette, pero no estaba segura de poder ayudar a esa chica, a la que iba a conocer al día siguiente.

Y cuando el sol volvió a salir otra vez, y el timbre de la escuela marco el inicio de un nuevo día de clases. Comenzaron los preparativos para el festival de Halloween. Según la planeación el primer día debían construir los kioscos y demás estructuras, como las paredes de las nuevas casas embrujadas, iban también a montar un carrusel y construir columpios y otros juegos infantiles, así que todos tenía mucho trabajo que hacer. Hunter Y Lampent debían construir esqueletos metálicos para hacer fetos gigantes con platico derretido para ponerlos en frascos con agua verde, y mientras iban por varillas metálicas y algo con que soldarlas; Hunter termino chocando contra alguien que cargaba una caja llena de clavos y herramientas, nada más y nada menos que Karlo.

\- lo siento – se disculpó este sin fijarse que se trataba del ex de su novia.

\- descuida, yo no me fije – dijo Hunter aun viendo que se trataba del psíquico hada, por fin había superado a Frosslass.

Karlo entonces se retiró llevando consigo las herramientas para comenzar a construir la estructura de madera de las casas embrujadas.

\- Felicidades – de repente dijo Lampent al ver que Hunter no actuaba como un maniaco patético en presencia de Karlo.

\- no es nada, ya paso más de un año, ya he superado lo de Frosslass – dijo Hunter orgulloso.

\- como sea, vamos soldar esto – dijo la tipo fantasma fuego.

La cual acomodaba las varillas para formar la columna vertebral del feto, entonces Hunter se apresuró a tomar la pistola de soldar, y Lampent se la quito de las manos.

\- ni sueñes que te voy dejar usar algo como esto – le dijo firme pero con una sonrisa.

\- oye – protesto el tipo fantasma veneno – aquí yo soy el macho – se quejó.

\- está bien, si unes esta sección, te dejare soldar – condición Lampent dejando las varillas en posición.

\- de acuerdo, lo haré – dio Hunter bastante satisfecho.

Conecto al pistola de soldar, se puso la máscara y la encendió, la vibración del aparato casi hace que la suelte, y Lampent lo noto, y se rio. Pero hunter no iba a retroceder, entonces acerco el pedazo de metal al rojo vivo hacia las secciones a unir, pudo una gran cantidad de metal líquido y luego se alejó.

\- ahora solo debe enfriar – aseguro bastante feliz con su resultado.

Lampent tomo entonces el metal aun ardiendo, que obviamente por ser tipo fuego, no le quemo.

\- Hunter, acabas de soldar las varillas a la mesa – de repente le señalo.

\- No es cierto – trato de negarlo Hunter, y se le ocurrió también intentar levantar las varillas con las manos, lo cual resulto en una quemadura.

Hunter por orgullo no grito, pero se vio que las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos, y claro, tenía un extraña mueca dibujada en la cara.

\- ya vez porque no te dejo soldar nada – dijo Lampent en tono de regaño – es mejor que vayamos a le enfermería, luego yo me encargo de soldar estos armatrostes – dijo Lampent con más preocupación empujando a Hunter con suavidad, el cual la miraba como un niño arrepentido.

Ambos iban a toda prisa a la enfermería cuando alguien se les cruzo en su camino.

\- Hola Lampent – la saludo Rotom.

\- ahora no Rotom – le dijo Lampent, más preocupada por las quemaduras de Hunter.

\- oye, solo te tomara un segundo – le detuvo de modo insistente – solo quería preguntarte, ya que creo que estas disponible, aunque no deberías estarlo, una fantasma bonita como tú – comenzó a hablar de más y muy rápido – …

\- Rotom, no tengo tiempo, estoy en una emergencia – dijo Lampent señalando las manos de Hunter.

\- oshe amigo ¿Qué te paso? – dijo Rotom algo inconsciente, y toco las inflamadas manos de Hunter, haciéndolo gritar.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH – chilló de dolor – desgraciado – le dijo a Rotom.

\- upss, sorry, solo quería ver si cierta linda señorita quiera aompañarme al festival – dijo el fantasma eléctrico ignorando a Hunter.

\- ¡YA TE DIJE QUE AHORA NO! – le grito Lampent, y apresuro el paso para llevar a Hunter a la enfermería.

Pero en la mente de Rotom, eso no era un no.

\- Entonces, te lo preguntaré después – le dijo mientras la veía irse.

Una vez en la enfermería, la enfermera Blissey remojo las manos de Hunter en agua fría y comenzó a ponerles loción desinflamante.

\- por eso solo los tipo fuego deben soldar, a menos que seas adulto y uses guantes, es muy peligroso aun así – le decía la enfermera a Hunter.

\- ¿va estar bien? – se preocupó Lampent.

\- a suerte son solo quemaduras de segundo grado, y ya que es un fantasma su piel se regenerara rápido – dijo la enfermera mientras vendaba las manos de Hunter. Entonces la enfermera vio el gesto de preocupación de Lampent – veré si tengo algo para ayudar a tu piel a cicatrizar, ya vuelvo – dijo al enfermera retirándose de la sala.

Lampent entonces se relajó.

\- Banette va enloquecer cuando sepa que no hicimos nada hoy día, tendré que soldar esos armatrostes yo misma en la tarde – comentó Lampent no muy contenta.

Hunter la miro por un rato, entonces se atrevió a preguntar.

\- ¿y vas a aceptar la invitación de Rotom? – preguntó Hunter.

\- ¿qué? – dudo la tipo fantasma.

\- cuando nos detuvo en el pasillo, te estaba invitando a salir – aclaro Hunter.

\- pues no lo creo, es un inconsciente, revoltoso y no me gusta para nada – dijo Lampent.

\- sin mencionar que dice que "eres ardiente" – comentó Hunter.

\- eso es patético – comentó Lampent disgustada – además Doublade se siente mal por lo del año pasado y me volvió a invitar a salir, no creo que funcione, pero es una mejor opción que Rotom – confeso la chica.

\- oh por favor, nunca fueron el uno para el otro – dijo Hunter.

\- lo sé, pero no he salido con nadie desde entonces, y no lo sé, quizá le dé la oportunidad – dijo ella – aunque tú no tienes derecho a decirme nada sobre compatibilidad, te recuerdo que estuviste casi un año llorando por los rincones por Frosslass – le recordó Lampent.

\- pero aun así, recurrir a tontas tretas de brujería para conquistar a una chica, no parece un buen partido, no deberías darle ni la oportunidad – sugirió Hunter.

\- creí que era tu amigo, además Diamond volvió con Joya, Banette y Mismagius están juntos, no lo sé, supongo que quiero un novio – comento finalmente Lampent.

Hunter no supo muy bien que decir, de todos modos por su torpeza termino quedándose con una horrible quemadura en las manos, no estaba en posición de hacerse el sabio. Cuando de la nada le dio un escalofrió en la espalda.

\- Lampent ¿no sientes como que nos observan? – señalo susurrando el tipo fantasma.

\- supongo que los rumores sobre la enfermera Blissey son ciertos – se limitó a comentar Lampent la cual estaba distrayéndose con un juego en su celular.

Por otra parte Banette ahora sí estaba ocupado, debía revisar cada cosa, y en muchos casos hacer la parte más complicada de un mecanismo para una trampa o algo, no podía dejar nada al azar si es que iba a superarse a él mismo. Lo único que atendió esa mañana además de los asuntos del festival fue haberle explicado Mismagius sobre porque e dio su número a la chica que contacto del caso que investigaban, y ella lo puso al día sobre lo que entre ellas ya habían hablado. Le hubiera gustado ingeniárselas para dejar otra nota, pero en ese momento estaba muy ocupado armando kioscos y martillando tablas, sin mencionar que mara montar el carrusel macabro que quería, él mismo debía ingeniárselas para armar el mecanismo, usando tan solo un viejo motor de auto como recurso para mover la atracción, cuando de repente sintió una presencia desagradable, y levanto la cabeza.

\- Hola Banette – lo saludo Blunette de nuevo siendo coqueta.

\- Bluenette, si ya terminaste lo que estabas haciendo, ayuda a los demás a techar los quioscos, o si no ve a ayudar a pintar las cajas alegóricas – le dijo fríamente.

\- ¿por qué me tratas así? – reclamo Bluenette de nuevo haciéndose la linda.

\- quizá porque hay mucho que hacer, Halloween se acerca y tengo un festival que preparar, sin mencionar que ahora tengo novia – dijo Banette algo irritado, la Bluenette que recordaba era agradable, no una vulgar ofrecida.

\- pero Mismagius nunca fue la chica para ti – seguía Blunette ue se abrazó a la espalda de Banette.

Banette la empujo para librase de ella.

\- ya basta, esas siendo insoportable, déjame en paz, y solo ve a hacer tu parte – le dijo banette ya de mal humor, se estaba excediendo.

\- supongo que nos veremos luego – dijo ella como si ignorase la molestia en Banette.

\- qué chica más repugnante – dijo Banette para sí. Entonces extraño a Mismagius, no era que estuviera lejos y no hubiesen hablado solo hacia unas horas, pero estaba comenzando a estresarse, Hunter había tenido un accidente, Gourgueist se quedó dormida mientras pintaba cajas, uno de los frascos gigantes para los fetos se rompió, y las chicas de tipo siniestro se negaron a volver a ayudar con la comida. Y ahora Mismagius estaba al otro lado del centro de convenciones, haciendo cabezas de muñeca de papel mache y porcelana con otras chicas, y no podría verla en la tarde, porque en cualquier momento sonaría el timbre, y todos tendrían que volver a clase, y él aún no había logrado que el carrusel funcionara como se suponía, y tendría que quedarse después de clases, para luego ir a casa a hacer la tarea.

Y al finalizar las clases Banette, supo que tendría que quedarse, a suerte no fue el único que decido quedarse a trabajar un poco más en el festival. Pero le dio algo de pena no ver a Mismagius entre el grupo, aunque sabía que ella también tenía algo importante que hacer.

A las cuatro de la tarde Mismagius estaba en una plaza, sentada en la banca más próxima al estacionamiento público al lado de los juegos para niños, el lugar donde ella y la chica había quedado, algo nerviosa por la llegada de la chica, que ahora que lo pensaba, no conocía ni su nombre, ni su especie. Entonces un auto sobre-paro en la acerca cercana al estacionamiento y de ahí bajaron una Gothorita y una Gothitelle. La gothorita vestía como una Lolita Gótica, con un vestido largo y lleno de adornos en blanco y negro, lucia cansada y demacrada. La Gothitelle lucia simplemente como cualquier adulto.

\- ¿ella es tu amiga? – le pregunto la gothitelle.

\- sí, ella es mi amiga – respondió la chica.

\- es una tipo fantasma – objeto la mujer.

\- pero no le interesan esas cosas – reclamo la joven.

Entonces Mismagius decido intervenir.

-Buenas tarde, es un placer conocerla señora – se presentó siendo amable y saludando con respeto.

\- hola – dijo la mujer tomada algo desprevenida – ya me voy, me llamas para te recoja Amelia – le indico a su hija.

\- sí, mamá – dijo la Lolita.

Y una vez que el auto arranco, Mismagius se volteó a ver a la chica.

\- así que tú eres Mismagius Shadow – dijo la Lolita.

\- y tú eres Amelia, la hermana mayor – dijo Mismagius.

\- no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que iré al grano – dijo la chica – desde el día del incidente, no he podido dormir bien, no me siento bien, tengo pesadillas, dolores de cabeza, mis padres ya no me dejan ver a las demás chicas, algunas de ellas están aún en el hospital, y desde ese día no he vuelto a ver a una de las chicas – dijo Amelia.

\- sé que es difícil pero son secuelas psicológicas, excepto por la chica que estuvo filmando ese día, ella fue la que termino poseída en realidad ¿de verdad está desaparecida? – cuestiono Mismagius.

\- No contestaba su celular, y ahora sé que alguien más lo tenía, y no la hemos visto desde ese día, sus padres dejaron su apartamento, y no sabemos que pasó – explico Amelia – solo quería tener un canal de PokeTube con más de un millón de subscriptores, y casi vendí mi alma – dijo dudando – y claro no todas son secuelas psicológicas – dijo la chica.

\- dime ¿por qué lo crees? – dijo Mismagius tratando de darle un apoyo pata que ella pudiese hablar.

\- la razón por la que mi madre me mando con el psiquiatra – dijo ella subiéndose la manga derecha del vestido – todas mis amigas tiene uno igual, nos lo hicimos con las uñas, vidrio roto, agujas, entre otros mientras dormíamos – explico mientras mostraba su muñeca en la cual había una herida a medio sanar con forma de "e".

\- ¿tus amigas tienen la misma letra? – pregunto Mismagius.

\- no respondió ella, cada una es diferente, mis amigas tiene una "w", una "y" y una "l" – conto la tipo psíquico.

\- según lo que vi en el video, estaba deletreando su nombre, Hasta entonces era "Cro", creo que termino de deletrear con ustedes – explico Mismagius.

\- entiendo que yo solo debo superar esto – dijo Amelia – pero la hermanita, está desaparecida, encuéntrala, y sálvala, por favor – dijo Amelia casi llorando.

-de acuerdo, lo haré, lo prometo – juró Mismagius – pero dime al menos ¿Cómo se llamaba? – preguntó.

\- Anette Twisted, era una Banette – respondió Amelia… (Esta historia continuará).

**NOTA: Espero que les haya gustado ese último giro de tuerca… como sea, les deseo a todos por adelantado un gran Halloween, diviértanse, pero también honren a los muertos… Como habrán notado aún falta una parte, la cual subiré si es me dejan comentarios suficientes, el mismo 31, de lo contrario, como siempre esto se extiende a la primera semana de Noviembre. Y bueno eso es todo. Nos leemos luego.**


	82. Crowley

**SPOILER, no en realidad ADVERTENCIA: Hola a todos, muchas gracias por su apoyo y por darse un tiempo para leer mi historia… Como sea, creo que me excedí un poco, no en el terror en sí, sino en las consecuencias que acarreará ese especial, se recomienda discreción en la última parte, sin mencionar que está muy largo, y hay una disculpa abajo, y un NOTA IMPORTANTE.**

POKESECUNDARIA

**Especial de Halloween**

CROWLEY

Mismagius estaba haciendo todo lo posible para buscar a la tal "Anette Twisted" según lo que Amelia le dijo. Fue a la casa de esta, pero no encontró a nadie, y de hecho la casa estaba siendo alquilada, se las arregló para revisar la cuenta de Pokebook personal de Anette, pero no había pistas, no había publicado nada desde el día antes del incidente. Y ahora Mismgius buscaba una pista que pudiera indicarle como contactarla, bajando el cursor de la computadora entre viejas fotografías que había publicado la tal Anette, cuando vio una, la cual le dio la pista que necesitaba, claro que aun así no estaba segura de poder conseguir mucho con respecto a eso.

Por otra parte aún estaba el mensaje que la entidad había dejado en las heridas del resto de las chicas "e, y, l, w" cuatro letras que podían poseer la clave para determinar que era a lo que Mismagius se enfrentaba en esta ocasión, pero simplemente no parecían significar nada, además porque deletrearía en sus víctimas. Mismagius no lo entendía. Al menos hasta que recordó algo, en el video la entidad deletreaba su nombre ya había escrito "Cro" y las letras que faltaba las tenía, debía haber un nombre que tuviese sentido con esas letras. Seria difícil determinar el nombre, pero Mismagius confiaba a en que lo lograría.

Dusclops en casa había leído mucho de dinámica espiritual, y lo único que se aproximaba a la respuesta que buscaba era "magia negra" al parecer ciertas formas de hechizos prohibidos, permitían romper ciertos límites espirituales presentes en entidades del tipo fantasma, en otras palabras hacer en realidad lo que Bluenette hizo. Aquello no hacia mejor a Dusclops, entonces si Bluenette practicaba magia negra hubiera podido hacer su presentación si usar trucos, era posible y eso comenzó a espantarle.

La magia negra era un tema bastante seria, y había una buena razón para que estuviese prohibida. La magia negra no solo estaba enfocada a crear dolor, muerte y caos; sino también era una especie de magia injusta, se debía pagar un alto por usarla, en la mayoría de los casos con almas, energía vital (años de vida) y sangre. Por eso solo se ponían textos ocultistas de magia negra solo en manos de los estudiosos responsables, no era que fuese fácil conseguir siquiera textos de magia blanca. Así que Dusclops aun podía dudar, pero simplemente pensar en la posibilidad de que Blunette estuviese jugando con esas cosas era abominable.

Gourgueist por fin halló la información que necesitaba, un pequeño rectángulo en la página 7 de un diario de hacía casi 18 años. Un pequeño reporte acerca de la desaparición de una alumna de la escuela que luego se convertiría en su secundaria, no había mucha información, al parecer la chica tomaba antidepresivos, y nada más excepto que se trataba de una kirlia. Entonces era ella, ella era el espíritu en pena que Gourgueist había llevado al otro lado el Halloween pasado. Aquella noticia fue opacada por otro gran escándalo dentro de la misma escuela, y era el escándalo que Gourgueist paso por alto algunas veces. Al parecer un grupo de alumnos dentro de la misma escuela formaron una especie de secta maligna, cuyo líder había sido un Spiritomb, el cual termino expulsado de la escuela. Lamentablemente en los periódicos no había nombres, la prensa no pudo publicarlos por ser nombres de menores de edad, pero Gourgueist tenía métodos para averiguar esas cosas.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, la organización del festival de Halloween continuaba, todos trabajaban duro, sobre todo Banette, quien ya se arrepentía un poco por haber sido tan ambicioso. Por fin el carrusel funcionaba, el árbol con muñecos decapitados y juguetes rotos ya estaba en su lugar, los armatrostes de los fetos gigantes estaban listos, pero ahora resultaba que había que repintar las cajas-sorpresa escalofriantes, porque algunos se confundieron y pintaron dibujos infantiles donde debían ir diseños complicados y artísticos. Sin mencionar que una casa embrujadas en la cual en las paredes de la nada debía proyectarse las imágenes de dibujos de niños perturbados, solo se proyectaban sombras en forma de rectángulo, debido a que alguien dibujo los diseños sobre papel normal, y no sobre mica transparente para el proyector, como Banette les había indicado, sin mencionar que arruinaron el papel tapiz de una habitación, porque fueron descuidados y a la hora de pegarlo se les pego a las patas, lo arrugaron y los rompieron. Y esos pequeños detalles fallidos estaban poniendo loco a Banette. Y ahora más malas noticias venían.

\- oye Banette – de repente se acercó Zoroark.

\- dime que son buenas noticias – dijo Banette algo frustrado.

\- pues entonces esto no te va a gustar – dijo Zoroark rascándose la sien, nervioso.

\- ya dime – se resignó el tipo fantasma.

\- la lona de la carpa para el circo de los horrores, está rota – dijo Zoroark.

\- ¿qué tan mal esta? – preguntó Banette.

\- bueno hay como tres agujeros grandes, podríamos montarla así, pero el público podrá ver desde afuera sin pagar – dijo Zoroark.

\- ¿Cómo paso? – pregunto Banette algo cansado.

\- se enganchó en un clavo que no quitaron del armatoste de uno de los quioscos del año pasado – dio Zoroark.

\- busca telas viejas que no tengan uso y cósele parches, eso debe ayudar, en cuanto más vieja se vea la lona supongo que quedara más decadente – dijo Banette sin duda agotado.

\- bien, yo y Absol comenzaremos a coser de inmediato, pero relájate amigo, todo va a salir bien – dijo Zoroark al ver tan demacrado a su normalmente animado amigo.

Entonces Zoroark se fue y Banette siguió quitando papel tapiz mal colocado. Cuando alguien más entro.

\- Banette – dijo la voz de Mismagius.

Banette volteo cansado, y se llevó una sorpresa, algo que le dio un poco de alivio, Mismagius estaba llena de manchas de pintura.

\- ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?, ya termine las cabezas de muñeca para la entrada, y de paso podríamos hablar – dijo Mismagius.

\- ayúdame a quitar este empapelado, Cofagrigus y Jellicent jamás serán buenos decoradores de interiores, los mande a poner manchas de sangre por ahí, y a limpiar las manchas de pintura – dijo Banette.

-te ves estresado, el año pasado parecía que te divertías – dijo Mismagius comenzando a arrancar el empapelado de las paredes de aquella habitación.

\- el año pasado el tema era simple, y la misma estética aplicaba la regla de "menos es más", quizá el Rey del miedo este año fue muy ambicioso, solo espero que esa no sea la ruina del imperio de terror que ha forjado – se lamentó Banette.

\- no seas dramático, todo se ve genial afuera, y sé que estás cansado, pero para eso estamos todos los que te ayudamos, pudiste pediré a Rotom que se encargara del carrusel o pedirme que pintaba las cajas sorpresa – le dijo Mismagius.

\- Rotom me dijo que tenía que ir con el dentista, y yo sé que ayer fuiste a hablar con la "hermana mayor" – se explicó Banette – y la verdad, sé que se supone tu eres mi consultora, y yo soy el investigador paranormal, no debería haberte dado la responsabilidad.

\- No me molesta – dijo Mismagius quien rio un poco – desde el momento en el que me gustaste, supe que si ibas a corresponderme iba terminar involucrándome en cosas así, y me da gusto, porque hago cosas buenas por pokemons en problemas – dijo Mismagius.

\- por eso me gustas – dijo Banette recuperando su actitud juguetona e irreverente.

\- por cierto ayer averigüe cosas interesantes, la hermanita es una tal Anette Twisted – informo Mismagius.

\- ¿Twisted? Ese apellido como que me suena – dijo Banette.

\- Sí, porque resulta que es la prima de Bluenette – revelo Mismagius – y desde el día del incidente está desaparecida, creí que era porque nosotros tenemos su celular, pero su familia cambio de dirección, y no se conecta en redes sociales, nadie sabe dónde está, sus padres no responden los números que encontré en su celular, es muy raro – dijo Mismagius.

\- ¿Crees que Bluenette pueda ayudar? – dudó Banette.

\- quizá, no me convence preguntarle sobre esto, pero debemos encontrar a Anette – dijo Mismagius – y además al parecer la entidad termino de deletrear su nombre en heridas auto infringidas en las demás hermanas, pero a aparte de "Cro" solo tengo letras que no sé en qué orden van – admito Mismagius.

\- descuida, lo lograremos juntos – dijo Banette tomando la mano de Mismagius y sonriéndole tranquilo, tras arrancar lo último de papel tapiz de la pared – por cierto, gracias por ayudarme a desempapelar esto, supongo que habrá que pintar en lugar de empapelar, ahora Misa, te sugiero que vayas a asearte, estas muy sucia – dijo Banette sin nada de tacto dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

\- ahh – suspiro Mismagius, Banette era incorregible – de acuerdo, nos vemos en clase – dijo Mismagius retirándose. Camino fuera de aquella casa del terror a medio construir, pasando por donde Joya y Froslass cosían los trajes para algunas atracciones en lo que que iba al baño a limpiarse la pintura.

\- Mismagius – de repente la llamo Joya.

\- ¿si Joya? – dudo Mismagius algo sorprendida.

\- tienes algo en la espalda – le dijo la tipo siniestro-fantasma.

\- qué inmadurez – comento Froslass quitándole el papel de su espalda a su amiga.

\- ¿enserio? Ya no estamos en primaria – se quejó Mismagius – y dime ¿Cuál es el chiste ahora?

Pero el gesto de Froslass era de sorpresa.

\- ¿qué dice? – preguntó Joya.

\- Por Arceus, no sabía que Banette tuviera un lado romántico – dijo la tipo hielo algo picara mirando a Mismagius.

Entonces Mismagius lo supo, era otra nota. Se suponia que eran solo para ella, no pudo evitar avergonzarse, pero Banette tenía la culpa por habérsela pegado en la espalda, y bueno, eran sus amigas.

\- eso sí es bonito – comento Joya también viendo la carta.

Esta vez tenía dibujado un par de lapidas, y sobre ellas un par siluetas espectrales las cuales extendían un brazo buscando tocarse. "Sonara enfermo y retorcido, porque mi mente es un lugar oscuro y enfermo, pero jamás he visto un gesto de terror más bello que el tuyo. Perdón si actuó como maniaco, y perdón si es que juego, pero nunca dudes de mis sentimientos. Sé que se dice que nosotros estamos en un estado de semi-muerte, pero cuando me diste el primer beso, fue cuando mi muerte se volvió hermosa, aún recuerdo esa noche, los dos, en la oscuridad, viendo aquella demencial cinta de horror que aterro y te hizo gritar, me abrazaste, y entonces vi tu miedo, era tan bonito, tanque no pude evitar pedirte un beso."

Tras leer la carta Joya y Froslass no pudieron evitar querer más detalles. Mismagius no tuvo más opción que contarles acerca del juego de "encuentra las nueve notas". Fue algo un poco vergonzoso, de todos modos, dada la naturaleza de Banette, Mismagius no solía contarles mucho a sus amigas de su relación, y dado que era el primer amor de su vida, no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, pero ellas ahora se veían muy entusiasmadas.

Banette por fin terminaba de pintar la habitación que se suponía debiera estar tapizada, al acabado no era el mejor, pero no importaba, ahí iban a poner una cuna con un huevo roto y ensangrentado, al igual que falsos restos de juguetes asesinos, así que podía quedar así, la baja iluminación y lo demás se encargarían de distraer a atención. Entonces Banette pudo dedicarse a otras tareas. Lo que incluía revisar todos los pormenores, rogándole a Arceus, Giratina, Dialga y Palkia que ya nada saliese mal. Aunque claro, eso estaba por verse.

Pero por ese día se acababa el tiempo que los profesores cedían para la preparación del festival de Hallowen. Todos entonces debían volver a las clases regulares. Gourgueist entrada tranquila cuando de repente vio a Dusclops sentado ahí, no se veía muy bien, lucia preocupado y pensativo. Gourgueist sentía que le debía las gracias por haberle dado la pista que necesitaba para reenfocar su investigación, pero quizá necesitaba más bien animarlo.

-Hola Dusclops – lo saludo tranquila sentándose a su lado.

\- hola – respondió Dusclops sin prestarle mucha atención.

\- ¿qué tal tu investigación? – pregunto Gourgueist.

\- bien – se limitó a decir Dusclops.

\- entonces ¿por qué tan pensativo? – pregunto la tipo fantasma planta.

\- porque oficialmente ya no habrán más funciones del fantasma de la ópera, y ahora no se deciden qué musical presentar, si "Hairspray" o "Two sides City", en lo personal no me gusta ninguna, pero ya me dieron personajes en ambas – se quejó el tipo fantasma.

\- ah lo olvidaba, eres del club de teatro – dijo Gourgueist algo apenada.

\- ¿por qué me estás hablando? – pregunto Dusclops.

\- es que te veías algo desanimado – respondio Gpurgueist.

\- normalmente pasas de mí – agrego Dusclops.

\- no es cierto – lo negó Gourgueist.

\- solo hemos hablado 3 veces desde que somos compañeros de clase – dijo Dusclops.

\- sí, pero no paso de ti, te presto más atención que a muchos otros chicos de la clase, tienes que admitir que eres misterioso – dijo Gourgueist.

\- ¿misterioso? – dudo Dusclops.

\- sí, callado, reservado, a veces de malas a veces de buenas, como si hubieses vivido algo que te marcara sin que nadie lo supiera o cosas así, no te investigado por algo de respeto a la privacidad, pero en realidad me llamas la atención – admito Gourgueist para luego darse cuenta de lo raro que en realidad sonaba aquello – claro que es algo más sutil de lo que suena – trato de arreglarlo solo enredándose en palabras más raras.

\- descuida entiendo, pero no soy tan interesante en realidad – dijo Dusclops, y solo dijo eso.

Gourguesit de repente solo sonrió, quizá le hacía falta algo de esa simpleza.

A la hora del almuerzo, de cierto modo los amigos de Banette podían notar lo estresado que estaba. Era víspera de Halloween, el tiempo donde se suponía se planeaba el mejor día del año, y Banette no lucia muy diferente a un trapo viejo desparramado sobre la mesa. Quiza se estaba sobreesforzando, de todos modos, por el problema de la fiesta de cierre del festival y las reformas del consejo estudiantil, la organización del festival tuvo que aplazarse y era hacer todo finalmente a ultima hora.

\- Banette ¿estás bien? – pregunto Diamond.

\- no, no lo estoy – respondió Banette desganado, de repente su buen humor se había ido.

\- ok, esto es malo – dijo Lampent preocupándose.

\- muchas cosas que hacer, todo muy complicado, y cada vez al parecer hay más cosas que hacer – dijo Banette – ¿por qué soy un visionario tan ambicioso? – se lamentó.

\- ¿de qué hablas? hasta ahora el festival se ve increíble – dijo Hunter sin entender muy bien de que lamentaba Banette.

\- A cada nada un detalle sale mal, y estoy cansándome – explico Banette.

\- Banette, para alguien tan dedicado como tú, me parece estúpido que no lo sepas ya pero "sin dolor no hay gloria" – dijoLampent bastante severa.

\- ya sé, pero normalmente las cosas no salen tan mal, digo he tenido fracasos, pero nunca antes tantos problemas – trato de defenderse Banette.

\- no me pongas excusas – dijo Lampent firme – animo, solo quedan unos días para el Halloween y todo esperan ver lo que preparaste – dijo Lampent, y a Banette no le quedó otra que aceptarlo, pero estaba cansado.

\- ya entendí, solo que quizá necesito un descansito – dijo Banette estirando la espalda.

De repente alguien se acercó, era Doublade.

\- Hola chicos – los saludo nervioso.

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece Doublade? – pregunto Hunter algo desconfiado.

\- el año pasado Banette ofreció una fiesta en su casa, pero este año por los problemas que hubo en lo de la organización del festival, sobre todo por lo de la fiesta, asumo que no habrá nada, así que con Trevenat y Spiritomb, aunque la verdad creo que él solo se metió para no quedar mal, y lo aceptamos porque ofreció su casa, estamos organizando una fiesta – dijo Doublade.

\- una Fiesta, eso suena bien – opino Banette.

\- será bueno tener una fiesta para los fantasmas – dijo Lampent.

\- Así que esperamos que vengan, será el viernes, ya que el festival será el sábado, les envió la dirección por correo, a las seis – informo Doublade.

\- claro que estaremos ahí – aseguro Diamond.

\- perfecto – dijo Doublado – nos vemos entonces – se despidió.

Y mientras en otro rincón de la cafetería, Mismagius en un papel probaba diferente combinaciones para las letras que tenía. Lo lamentable era que no había un parámetro, no sabía si tenía razón a no, de todos modos nunca se sabía con los nombres, no existía un parámetro para decir que la entidad no se llamaba "Crowyle" o "Crol Wey" o algo así, En esa hoja de papel Mismagius tenía alrededor de 10 combinaciones diferentes.

Gourgueist sin poder ignorar su curiosidad innata, se asomó a ver lo que hacía Mismagius. Sus ojos revisaron rápidamente la lista, hasta que su visión tropezó con algo que le llamo la atención "Crowley".

\- Mismagius ¿qué es eso? – pregunto Gourgueist.

\- es parte de una investigación paranormal que llego al Blog de Banette – explico Mismagius – una entidad deletreo esto, solo que no sé qué en orden, solo sé que inicia con "Cro".

\- vaya, supongo que al final leeré al respecto en su blog – cometno Gourgueist algo más tranquila, no había razón para mezclar una cosas con otra, no porque al parecer Crowley, él ex líder de una secta oscura, que asesino a una Kirlia, para luego desaparecer en misteriosas circunstancias, y ser borrado en los registros de su escuela, fuese la misma entidad que Mismagius perseguía.

Un vez terminado el almuerzo, cuando todos volvían a clases. Mismagius tuvo que ir al baño, así que se apuró, a suerte el baño del cuarto piso casi nunca estaba lleno. Una vez que solo quería lavarse las manos para poder ir a clases, se topó con que no era la única hembra en el baño, ahí estaba nada más y nada menos que Bluenette.

\- Hola Mismagius Shadow – saludo la vario color doblando el cuello de manera poco natural.

\- Bluenette, hola – dijo Mismagius incomoda, de todos modos esa tipa había estado queriendo seducir a su novio.

\- oye, quiero que seamos amigas ¿qué dices? ¿Sin rencores? – de repente Bluenette se puso melosa.

\- no estoy tan segura – dijo Mismagius incomoda – por cierto hay algo que quiero preguntarte sobre tu prima Anette – dijo Misamgius.

Bluenette de repente volteo la cara, pero en espejo Mismagius vio que borraba la sonrisa de su rostro, respiraba y volvió a voltear la cabeza.

\- ¿qué quieres saber de mi querida primita? – pregunto Bluenette.

\- ¿Cuándo la viste por última vez? – preguntó Mismagius.

\- hace mucho no la he visto – dijo Bluenette in pensarlo demasiado.

\- ¿sabes si se mudó recientemente? – pregunto Mismagius cada vez desconfiando más.

\- pues no lo sé, sus padres casi no me hablan – dijo Bluenette – como sea nos vemos – dijo yéndose, cosa rara, se escapó cuando aún tenía jabón en las manos.

\- algo esconde esa chica – dijo Mismagius para ella misma.

Pero no pudo preguntarse nada más, se acababa el tiempo para que ella fuera a clases, se lavó las manos rápido y corrió. A tiempo de hecho, su profesora se demoró un poco, y Ahí Banette tuvo la oportunidad de decirle de la fiesta del viernes, y también Banette tuvo la oportunidad de dejar otra nota en el bolso de Mismagius.

La escuela termino sin más ese día, con ligeras sospechas en todo lado. Un buen grupo de pokemons fantasma y voluntarios se quedaron después de clases para trabajar en los toques finales del festival de Halloween. Incluyendo a Gourgueist que por dedicarse a averiguar algo más, termino dejando atrasados sus deberes con el festival y tenía la mala suerte de tener que ocuparse de colgar cabezas de muñecas en un árbol sin hojas; un trabajo fácil, pero aburrido y repetitivo.Y luego tendría que ocuparse de la comida. Pero eso sería el viernes, si no se apresuraba, no podría ni ir a la fiesta a la que la invito su ex.

\- ¿necesitas ayuda? – de repente le preguntó una voz que aunque ya resultaba familiar, no había escuchado muchas veces.

\- me vendría bien una mano – respondió Gourgueist sonriéndole a Dusclops.

Y sin decir nada más Dusclops también se puso a colgar cabezas de muñeca. Por alguna razón Gourgueist se sentía muy a gusto con Dusclops, no solo era reservado y un poco misterioso, sino había algo en él que la hacía sentir bien. En ese momento Gourgueist se quedó paralizada por algunos segundos cuando se dio cuenta, Dusclops comenzaba a gustarle. Aquella era una mala noticia, antes no tenía tiempo para Trevenat, y ahora no tenía tiempo ni para asistir a los ensayos de su banda, claro, en cuanto terminara de descifrar ese extraño sueño quizá, pero en ese momento lo mejor era guardarse sus sentimientos.

A pesar de que Mismagius se esforzara, se había quedado sin pistas, Bluenette fue completamente inservible, y Mismagius no podía afirmar si la actitud repugnante de Bluenette era por algo sobrenatural. Quizá solo se volvió un asco de pokemon en su anterior escuela. Por otra parte, no estaba segura hacia donde ir por lo del nombre. Y en casa estaba algo ofuscada con eso. Le prometió a Amelia que encontraría a Anette y la ayudaría, esa chica estaba poseída, podría estar comiéndose a su familia en ese momento, y Mismagius no sabía qué hacer.

Era miércoles, al día siguiente jueves, viernes y luego Halloween. Eso significaba que la brecha de tres días antes y después comenzaría al día siguiente, cuando las barreras entre mundos se acortaban. Algo horrible si es que se trataba de una posesión, ahí conseguiría más poder, y si se estaba incubando en el cuerpo de Anette, sería aún más difícil librarse de ese espíritu, el cual obviamente se haría también más fuerte.

Mismagius decido revisar en internet los nombres de su lista, era posible que algo apareciera. Pero en eso se topó con otra de las notas de Banette. Ella estaba harta de sentirse mal por el asunto de Anette, así que se dio un descanso para disfrutar de la nota, era más corta que la anterior, y tenía un dibujo de una lápida donde dos cráneos reposaban juntos, en la lápida la típica inscripción "R.I.P.", además de las palabras "juntos hasta en la muer…" las letras que faltaban, se sobreentendía que estaban tras una de las calaveras. "¿Qué es lo que soy? Soy la sombra de la venganza y el abandono, un demente artista que busca ser un Rey, un caótico intento de existencia, cuya mentalidad ha enfermado. ¿Qué eres tú? Eres una criatura hermosa, casi perfecta, llena de inteligencia, con una voz preciosa, aunque a veces e pones histérica, tu alma aun siente miedo, y por eso sé que tu mente es clara, entonces ¿Cuál es tu enfermedad? Porque de otro modo, no entiendo como un ángel espectral como tu puede llegar a sentir algo por este ser escabroso.".

Mismagius sonrió un buen rato tras leer la nota, algo simple pero bonito que trataba de expresarle los sentimientos que Banette no podría expresarle de otra forma. Luego se dedicó a mirar la nota con un aire de ilusión, revisando cada trazo del dibujo, y cada detalle de cada línea maniaca. Entonces noto algo. La lapida, eso era, ahí estaba lo que necesitaba, para avanzar la investigación.

Todo comenzó cuando las NOFD llamaron al espíritu de la tumba "Cr". Si Mismagius averiguaba quien estaba enterrado ahí lograría resolverlo todo, pues eso le daría la información que necesitaba para hacer el perfil de las intenciones de "Cro…lo que sea" y con suerte saber que poder esperar y detenerlo. Mismagius por el momento no podría hacer mucho, no tenía los registros del cementerio, y ya era tarde para salir a algún lado, tendría que esperar hasta tener tiempo.

Y cuando ya amanecía, Gourgueist simplemente no pudo seguir durmiendo, tuvo como tres veces de nuevo aquella pesadilla sobre Bluenette y sus demás compañeros de escuela, siendo sacrificados o muertos por algo, que ella asumía se trataba de Crowley, el Spiritomb que asesino a la kirlia hace tiempo, y al parecer alguien que según su primera víctima "Siempre regresaba". Si lo que estaba viendo Gourgueist era parte del regreso de Crowley, eso implicaba que sus compañeros de clase estaban involucrados posiblemente en peligro. Y recordó que Mismagius al parecer ordenaba las letras del nombre del susodicho, y que Mismagius era una de las víctimas de su sueño. Debia hacer algo, debía terminar de saber cómo era que Crowley iba a volver, y quizá hora de hablar con Mismagius; o mejor dicho, esperar a que la escuela abriera para poder ver a Mismagius para hablar con ella.

Y cuando al escuela abría, con cierta desesperación, Gourgueist fue a buscar a Mismagius, tenía que hablar con ella de la situación. Claro no sabía muy bien por dónde empezar, era una situación muy surrealista para ser explicada linealmente. Pero a pesar de la prisa por encontrarla, solo la vio hasta que tuvo que ir a encargarse de su parte en el festival de Halloween.

\- Mismagius, tengo que hablar contigo acerca de tu investigación – le dijo de frente aunque no sabía muy bien que soltar a continuación.

\- dime – dijo Mismagius algo dudosa, Gourgueist lucia desesperada.

\- Bueno es complicado, pero el nombre de la entidad que buscas es "Crowley" – dijo Gourgueist.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Mismagius.

\- es complicado… – y Gourgueist siguiendo un consejo que aprendió en el club de periodismo, comenzó a explicarle por el inicio, ósea, sobre su amiga la Kirlia muerta; un poco acerca del tabú de su especie, ósea el poder de ayudar a las almas a pasar al otro lado; pero sobre todo lo que su amiga muerta le dijo y sobre sus sueños recurrentes –… Así que ya que tú, Banette y Bluenette aparecen en ese sueño y los tres mueren, creo que está claro que la conexión es Crowley, así que esto podría significar su regreso – explico Gourgueist apenada.

\- no tenía ni idea – admitió Mismagius algo confusa por la cantidad de información que Gourgueist acababa de decirle, era demasiado para procesar – perdón, pero déjame procesarlo – tuvo que pedir tiempo, sin mencionar que por escucharla no había terminado de sacarle el relleno a un montón de peluches ensangrentados.

\- descuida, ya sé que es una situación difícil, pero según mi amiga Crowley siempre vuelve, no sé si estaba alucinando o reviviendo un recuerdo, pero me dijo que el año pasado lo vio atormentando a una chica de esta escuela, que la vio – dijo Gourgueist.

\- El año pasado – repitió Mismagius recordando algunas cosas de hacía un año – yo la vi – dijo Mismagius – se me apareció en el espejo del baño.

\- pero si la viste, eso significaría que ya te has enfrentado a Crowley – dijo Gourgueist.

Mismgius miro al suelo, era sin duda algo raro que tuviese que admitir aquello, de todos modos, dado que fue una situación de vida o muerte, Mismagius evitaba ahblar de sus primeras veces como exorcista.

\- el año pasado sucedieron muchas cosas – confeso Mismagius en voz baja – Spiritomb fue poseído y convenció a algunos otros de jugar a la Quija, sin mencionar que Hunter quería traficar libros de magia negra que encontró ocultos en la escuela, y muchas cosas, y creo que la entidad que poseyó a Spititomb posiblemente era Crowley – sin duda el recuerdo seguía siendo horrible – una entidad poderosa y muy violenta, les arranco el alma a unos cuantos mientras aún estaban con vida, fue horrible – dijo Mismagius.

\- pero lo lograron ¿Cómo? – preguntó Gourgueist algo temerosa.

\- el año pasado me convertí en exorcista gracias a eso, básicamente todo fue gracias a uno de los libros del mismo Crowley, u libro de oraciones en medio de una pila dedicada a la magia negra, el libro se rompió, pero me di el tiempo de recuperar cada una de sus páginas y volverlo a empastar, aun así no fue fácil – explico Mismagius.

Mismagius quizá le hubiera dicho más en ese momento a Gourgueist, pero de repente apareció Diamond, y estaba con una libreta entre las manos.

\- Mismagius ¿aún no has terminado con esos peluches? – preguntó Diamond.

\- sí aun no terminado, pero es lo último que me falta, así que en teoría estoy adelantada – dijo Mismagius tomando un par de enormes tijeras para decapitar parcialmente un muñeco, y luego colocado cuidadosamente sangre falsa sobre este.

\- de acuerdo, es cierto – dijo Diamond, que era obvio que ayudaba Banette revisando las tareas de los otros – y Gourgueist – dijo revisando la lista de tareas.

\- ya termine ayer de colgar las cabezas de muñeca, y se debe esperar al ultima hora par que la comida este fresca, eso fue lo que me dijo Banette – dijo Gourgueist.

\- ya veo –dijo Diamond – por ahora ve ayudando a Mismagius con esos muñecos – indico el sableley algo aburrido, ayudar a Banette a supervisar a todos era más aburrido de lo que él pensó al inicio.

\- claro – dijo Gourgueist.

Diamond entonces se retiro debia asegurarse de que la falta de habilidades artísticas de Cofagrigus no terminara arruinando algo más, pues hasta sus dibujos infantiles perturbados, tenían un aspecto a jeroglífico, no que decir de sus habilidades para tapizar o empapelar.

\- ¿ya tienes listo todo para comenzar a cocinar? Sino vas a demorar todo el día recuerda que son porciones que cuentan por cientos – se preocupó Mismagius.

\- ¿qué? – dudo Gourgueist.

\- ayer vi Froslass y Joya preparando todo eso junto con Galvantula, y me dijeron que no les ayudaste – explico Mismagius.

\- espera ¿qué tenía que hacer? – dudo Gourgueist que sin darse cuenta de había olvidado de algo importante.

\- bueno, hasta donde sé tenías que hacer lo Cupcakes con relleno de sangre falsa comestible, las patas cortada de frituras, las calaveras de azucar, y quiza todo debe ser fresco, pero debías ir midiendo todas las cantidades y cortando los moldes – le dijo Mismagius algo preocupada por lo mucho que Gourgueist tenía que hacer – el año pasado hubo problemas con eso, las chicas de tipo siniestro esperaron a última hora y luego se quejaron de la falta de tiempo, por eso Banette les dijo que lo hicieran de esta forma para evitar problemas.

\- ¡No! De nuevo olvide algo importante por investigar – se lamentó Gourgueist, no era la primera vez que le pasaba. Y esta vez, si es que Banette informaba que ella no termin sus deberes con el festival, el profesor Gengar y el profesor Dusknori le bajarían puntos en sus asignaturas.

\- descuida, yo te ayudo, de todos modos sin ti no hubiera podía avanzar en la investigación, quizá con tu ayuda pueda encontrar a Anette – dijo Mismagius terminando de abrirle la panza a otro peluche.

\- ¿Anette? – dudo Gourgueist.

\- cierto, aun no te he dicho mucho sobre lo que ha estado pasando – se dio cuenta Mismagius…

Y esa charla no quedo pendiente. Por fin Banette había superado su mala racha de desastres, y por fin parecía que todo iba bien. Y por ahora Banette le daba el tour previo al director Raichu.

-… y esta será la carpa para el circo de los horrores – le mostraba Banette al director.

\- ¿y exactamente que van a presentar ahí? – preguntó el director, que en cierto modo era la autoridad encargada de la censura, en caso de que considerase que Banette había ido muy lejos descartaría lo que él creyese pertinente, de todos modos, aun los fantasmas podían asustarse, y el festival estaba abierto al público, habrían crías presentes.

\- Habrá un espectáculo de magia Gore presentado por Zoroark, tendremos falsos fenómenos de circo cómicos, Hypno presentara un show de hipnosis para niños, un número sobre payasos asesinos jugando con objetos filosos, y por último, un show de ventrilocuismo con marionetas macabras – explico Banette.

\- de acuerdo, por cierto, no vi en nombre de Hypno en la lista de voluntarios – comento el director.

\- dijo que no tenía tiempo para ayudarnos en lo demás y que solo quería presentar su número para niños, por eso su nombre no está en la lista – explico Banette.

\- ya veo, está bien – dijo el director bastante tranquilo.

Tras la apariencia tranquila del directo Raichu, Banette notaba algo de emoción, pero quién sabía, quizá el director Raichu en sus tiempos había sido un fan del horror. Pero aun así el temor a que algo fuera censurado, o peor que tuviera que ser cambiado de último minuto estaba presente en todos. De todos modos el festival de Halloween no solo era mérito de Banette, sino de todos aquellos que sufrían haciendo miles de cosas para que saliera bien.

\- Espero que no tenga problemas con los fetos y huevos no nacidos – dijo Hunter, pues dado que era inútil soldando se dedicó a hacer huevos de yeso para luego meterles un feto destrozado y ensangrentado dentro hecho de goma y resina.

\- Descuida, ya vio el árbol de cabezas de muñeca y el salón de los juguetes asesinos, los fetos son lo de menos – dijo Lampent confiada.

\- No estoy tan seguro, ya sabes como de sensible suele ponerse la gente a veces – comento Diamond

Y los tres miraban escondidos entre las sombras a ver si el al director no le gustaba algo, cuando alguien más floto hacia ellos.

\- Lampent ¿puedo hablar contigo? – pregunto la voz de Doublade.

\- claro – dijo ella volteándose sorprendida.

Hunter hizo una mueca, y Diamond se quedó algo confundido, hasta donde sabia aquello no debía provocar tensión.

\- ¿en privado? – preguntó Doublade.

\- sí – dijo Lampent.

\- espera un poco – dijo Hunter en un tono desagradable.

\- ¿sucede algo Hunter? – cuestiono Lampent enfadada.

\- me alcanzas luego, estaré esperándote detrás de la carpa del circo – informo Doublade mientras se retiraba.

\- no me digas que te no te parece sospechoso – le recriminó Hunter a Lampent.

\- est-as mur-ert-o – tosió Diamond al ver que Hunter se atrevía a recriminarle de ese modo a Lampent, y luego se aclaró la garganta inocentemente.

\- ¿Cómo que sospechoso? Tu eres el que actúa como un maniaco – ahora era Lampent quien le recriminaba.

\- vamos es sospechoso, desde que le diste esa paliza el año pasado él nunca más volvió a mostrar interés en ti, y ahora de repente está interesado, algo no me gusta, su aura esta perturbada y algo me huele a cadáver en descomposición – dijo Hunter tratando de ser firme y severo.

\- ¿enserio? – Se notaba que Lampent estaba haciendo un esfuerzo grande por contenerse - ¿es tan difícil para ti aceptar que yo le gusto a alguien? – reclamó Lampent.

\- oye, le gustas a Rotom y creo que él te conviene más que tu ex, y aun así no te conviene, y te recuerdo que tu ex uso magia para que te enamoraras de él – dijo Hunter seguro.

Pero la seguridad lo abandono apenas sintió una energibola que Lampent molesta le había arrojado. Que usara el ataque que por tipo le haría menos daño, le dijo a Hunter que se contuvo, pero que lo atacara directamente le decía que estaba ofendida. Y molesta con Hunter Lampent se fue, ahora más dispuesta que nunca a darle un sí a Doublade.

\- vaya que eres torpe – le dijo Diamond su amigo que ahora estaba derribado en el suelo.

\- pero le dije la verdad – dijo Hunter ahora ya no tan convencido.

\- no entiendes a las hembras, para nada – dijo Diamond ayudando a ponerse de pie a Hunter para llevarlo a la enfermería o por algo para que recuperarse los PS perdidos.

\- ¿a qué te refieres? – cuestiono Hunter.

\- sabes nunca ha sido tu fuerte tratar con hembras, te convertiste en la mascota de Froslass porque no te creías digno de ella, pero por eso ella te voto por el niño hada, y luego te gusta Lampent, lo mejor hubiera sido decirle que te gusta antes de decirle con quien salir y con quien no, no puedes esperar a que alguien como Lampent acepte eso de buena gana – explico Diamond.

\- Lampent no me gusta – refunfuño Hunter.

\- sabes, me volveré de tipo hada y evolucionare en un pokemon legendario cuando eso sea verdad – dijo Diamond seguro – y ahora si me disculpas, debo ir con mi novia, con la que soy feliz, la cual termino conmigo a pesar de que un demonio quiso separarnos – dijo Diamond dejando a Hunter solo y con un puchero en el rostro.

Al terminar la escuela, casi todo para el festival de Halloween oficialmente estaba listo. Solo faltaban detalles de última hora como la comida y una que otra instalación eléctrica. Pero esa tarde de jueves el trabajo para Mismagius y Gourgueist, seria difícil, debían hacer todo lo que Gourgueist no hizo, lo cual era trabajo para horas. Pero además de eso dado que Bluenette al parecer ocultaba algo, irían a la fuente del problema, irían a la casa de la abuela de Blunette a preguntar por Anette, quizá por fin la encontrarían, realizarían el exorcismo y el regreso de Crowley jamás se daría. Pero no estaban seguras de acabar a tiempo.

A suerte no eran las únicas ahí, aquellos que tenían números dentro del circo del horror estaban ensayando. Y eso incluía a Dusclops, quiza él no era divertido en público como para presentarse en el espectáculo de los payasos macabros, pero hacia un gran trabajo dándoles pautas a Cofagrigus y

Bisharp para que ellos pudiesen presentar el show por ellos mismos. Y por eso su trabajo termino pronto. Y dado que no tenía nada que hacer se dedicó a pasear y contemplar el festival, de todos modos verlo solo con poca iluminación y sin gente cerca, era diferente, perturbador y bastante entretenido. Ahí fue cuando vio a Misamgius y Gourgueist luchando contra la máquina de algodón de azúcar, no lograban encenderla, así que les ofreció ayuda, se lo debía a Misamgius, o eso sentía inconscientemente, y bueno Gourgueist había estado siendo linda con él.

Esa noche, y con poco tiempo disponible. Las dos chicas terminaron yendo a la casa de la abuela de Bluenette, Gourgueist ya concia a la abuela de la variocolor, y de hehco era bienvenida en esa casa, y en esa ocasión no fue la excepcion. Un lugar que de cierto modo desprendía un aura de tristeza, algo enrarecía el ambiente cerca de esa casa. Y las dos chicas no tardaron mucho en averiguarlo. Los padre de la desaparecida Anette, estaban en esa casa, con un aire depresivo, de hecho ellos ni hablaron. Solo la abuela de Bluenette ofreció respuestas.

-… ¿Anette? – Pareció entristecer tras escuchar la pregunta sobre una de sus nietas - ¿no lo saben verdad? Bueno sus padres no le han dicho a ninguna de sus amigas – dijo la anciana Banette, haciendo una pausa para tomar café – Anette, mi pobrecita niña, está en el hospital, está en coma, sus padres se mudaron aquí porque está más cerca al hospital, no sabemos que paso, solo que ella apareció inconsciente en la puerta de su casa una mañana, vestía una túnica negra y una máscara, le dije que no jugara con los espectros, no me hizo caso, sus padres luego encontraron en la computadora que ella estaba haciendo videos con sus amigas donde desafiaba la muerte – relato la anciana.

Mismagius se llevó una mano a la boca, sabía que posiblemente Anette estuviese muy mal, pero no esperaba que la situación fuese tan grave.

\- Por Arceus, no teníamos ni idea – dijo Gourgueist.

\- hay muchas chicas que están muy preocupadas por Anette ¿nos permitirá verla? – pregunto Mismagius.

\- el horario de visitas termino hace un par de horas, pero si desean visitarla está bien, sé que a ella le gustaría, permítanme traer mi agenda y les daré él número de la habitación donde esta ella – se ofreció la anciana fantasma.

Era verdad, era suficiente por ese día. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que se despidieran de la abuela de Bluenette. Al menos consiguieron el paradero de la hermanita, pero que estuviesen coma no hacia las cosas para nada fáciles. A los espíritus malignos no se los conoce por su paciencia, no podría estar en coma, si estuviese inconsciente, de hecho el ente se aprovecharía de esto, Mismagius dudaba que estuviera poseída, pero si era así ¿Dónde estaba Crowley?

\- por cierto Gourgueist, dile a Bluenette y a sus padres que llamen, últimamente han estado incomunicados, no fueron ni a visitar a Anette en el hospital – dijo la abuela desde la entrada de su casa.

Aquello le creo nuevas dudas a Mismagius, porque de repente a Blunette ni a sus padres le importaba tener un familiar hospitalizado a y sin poder despertar, aquello era demasiado. Entonces Mismagius considero otras posibilidades. Bluenette no dejaba de actuar raro, decir que estaba poseída era una opción, pero Mismagius no sabía si Blunette estuvo en contacto con su prima para que ella fuese poseída, o si acaso Anette había canalizado a Crowley a su prima. En estos tiempo cualquier sabía cómo armar una sesión de Quija, eso no indicaba que Anette supiera algo además de lo que se enseñaba en la escuela sobre espiritismo. Por otra parte, si Anette estaba en coma debido a la posesión, era porque Crowley le había robado algo de energía vital, aquello no era bueno.

Al llegar a casa Mismagius llamo a Amelia, y le dijo dónde estaba Anette, también le dijo que había posibilidades de que el espíritu se hubiese canalizado a alguien más, pero que no estaba segura. Pero el momento más doloroso fue cuando Amelia pregunto si Anette despertaría. Mismagius no supo responderle, eso dependía de muchas cosas que estaban fuera de su conocimiento, y sin duda era algo horrible pensar que un ser querido no fuera a despertar jamás.

-… No lo sé – fue lo único que pudo contestarle a Amelia antes de colgar.

Para cuando llego la verdadera víspera de la noche de los muertos Mismagius no lucia bien, había sido demasiado lo de saber que Anette estaba en coma. Y al ver el terror en los ojos de ella, Banette no pudo evitar acercársele, Y Misamgius le hablo de todo, le conto sobre todo de Anette, de la posibilidad de que ella no despertase, y también sobre el hecho de que le habían perdido el rastro a Crowley. Mismagius estaba sobrecogida por todo eso. Y Banette, entonces tuvo que consolarla, era su deber, de todos modos mientras el organizaba un festival, ella hizo lo posible por salvar a una chica de una entidad maligna.

-… Mismagius, no te puedes culpar por eso, lo intentaste, y llegaste más lejos de que yo jamás habría podido, sé que quizá no salvaste a Anette, pero no es el fin, ella aún podría despertar, tu misma lo dijiste, ella era la más fuerte de sus amigas, si es fuerte, lo lograra – le dijo Banette abrazándola y dándole un beso en la cabeza.

\- lo peor es que según Gourgueist en su sueño, ambos morimos – susurro Mismagius.

\- oye y ¿Cómo es ese sueño? – preguntó Banette.

\- la verdad no me atreví a preguntar – confeso Mismagius.

\- ahí posiblemente esté la clave, Gourgueist no logro interpretar sus propios sueño, quizá tú lo logres – dijo Banette entonces su sonrisa tranquilizadora y esperanzadora se desvaneció – quisiera ir contigo a ver a Anette, pero tengo que enseñarle a los profesores el festival ahora que todo está listo – entonces hizo un puchero – y también al dichosos y odiosos consejo escolar, porqué al parecer si no les gusta, trataran de hacer del festival de Halloween "Una actividad divertida para todos en la secundaria" – se quejó de forma inmadura, aunque lo hacía con razón.

\- descuida, nos vemos en la fiesta en la casa de Spiritomb – le dijo Mismagius algo mejor, Banette tenía ese poder de darle valor, y se sentía bien abrazarlo, quizá por ser un muñeco poseído, quizá por simplemente ser alguien noble en el fondo, pero cuando, justo en ese momento apareció Diamond avisándole a Banette que el "Consejo estudiantil del demonio" quería verlo. Mismagius solo sintió pena por no haberlo besado en ese momento.

Misamgius no tenía mucho que hacer, sus deberes con el festival había terminado, Gourgueist por su parte ahora horneaba Cupcakes, untaba caramelo en manzanas que en un lado tenían tallada una calavera, freía una extraña masa de papa que sabía bien en forma de patas cortadas, jutno con Froslass y Joya. Y de hecho fue raro ver que incluso Diamond las ayudaba, las tres chicas y Diamond se divertían, y ya que Mismagius ya no quería seguir lamentándose por lo de Anette se ofreció a ayudarlas a preparar las golosinas para esa noche. Y no les faltaron patas, pues al final, Froslass obligo a Karlo a ayudarles. Termiaron cubiertos de harina, manchados con masa dulce, salpicados de caramelo, pero se divirtieron y terminaron rápido.

Tanto que mientras Gourgueist y Mismagius vigilaban que las manzanas acarameladas secaran, no pudieron evitar recordar a Crowley. Mismagius saco una hoja de papel.

\- Gourgueist, relátame tu sueño, cada parte, donde aparece cada quien, creo que ahí puede estar a pista que necesitamos – dijo Mismagius.

\- sí, al inicio de mi sueño siempre esta Blunette actúa raro y algo asqueroso sale de su boca, luego me doy cuenta de que está muerta – contaba Gourgueist y Misamgius tomaba nota – luego comino por lugares que no recuerdo, solo recuerdo imágenes breves como televisores con estiva o fosas oscuras, y luego aparecen chicos de la clase, entre ellos Lampent y Trevenat, a los demás no los recuerdo mucho – admito avergonzada Gopurgueist.

\- ¿qué les pasa a ellos? – pregunto Mismagius.

\- desaparecen entre los baños de la escuela y un lugar que no reconozco, y cuando los veo por última vez vomitan una bola luminosa y parece que murieron, y algo se traga lo que ellos vomitan – relato Gourgueist algo asqueada.

\- ¿y yo y Banette? – preguntó Mismagius.

\- tu pareces en forma de un vapor que desaparece, y gritas de una modo horrible, y siempre frente ti aparece Banette o mejor dicho su cuerpo, en el suelo nunca lo veo morir, pero siempre está sin vida sobre una mesa de piedra – dijo Gourgueist.

\- ¿alguien más aparece? – preguntó Mismagius.

\- no lo veo completo, pero aparecen un par de piedras espíritu sobre la mesa, y ya que sabemos que Crowley es un Spiritomb, tendría sentido, pero una está rota y la otra intacta – dijo Gourgueist.

\- ¿algo más que te parezca importante? – preguntó Mismagius un poco perturbada.

\- bueno, la frase "el siempre vuelve", pero creo que ya sabemos su significado – dijo Gourgueist con los ánimos por el piso, se suponía que ella debía ser quien resolviera el misterio y evitara que las tragedias sucediesen.

-una mesa con dos piedras espíritu, una intacta y la otra rota, en el centro el cuerpo sin vida de Banette – Mismagius pensó en voz alta – me suena a Necromancia.

\- ¿Necromancia? ¿Crowley planea volver a la vida? – dudo Gourgueist.

\- según a lo que sé, para la necromancia se necesita el cadáver del ente a revivir, su espíritu, un cuerpo nuevo de la misma especie, y una o varias vidas como ofrenda para llevar a cabo el ritual – dijo Mismagius segura.

Gourguesit estaba impresionada, pero algo decepcionada, meses estudiando el misterio, y no había logrado resolverlo, quizá le faltaban conocimientos paranormales, pero aun así Mismagius logro interpretarlo a la primera.

\- pero entonces ¿y los demás? – pregunto Gourgueist.

\- intenta recordar quienes eran, quizá eso nos dé una pista de qué quiere con ellos – le dijo Mismagius en lo que el timbre sonaba, era hora de ir a clases.

Durante ese día el consejo estudiantil no dejo a Banette en paz en los ratos libres, ni en el almuerzo. Banette no podía esperar la hora de mostrarles el festival yluego mandarlos a rodar, en lugar de escuchar charlas vacías de porque era mejor hacer el festiva para todos, o de que no se opusiera a consejo estudiantil por lo de la fiesta, o que le exigieran que se elija a un representante de los tipos fantasmas para el consejo estudiantil, algo que no le concernía, él era un artista visionario, no el presidente de la clase.

Y a la hora de la salida. Misamgius se aseguró de llamar a su papá diciendo que iba a acompañar a una amiga a hacer algo, anexando una foto de ella y Gougueist; y que luego iba a ir a la casa de Spiritomb para la fiesta. Por su lado Gourgueist no tenía de que preocuparse, su madre estaba acostumbrada a que desaparecer, debido a que confiaba que Gourgueist estaría seguramente en la biblioteca, o sino en casa de su padre que quedaba más cerca de la biblioteca.

Una vez en el hospital, Mismagius tomo precauciones antes de entrar a la habitación de Anette. Pero Gourgueist abrió la puerta y ahí estaba. Lucia como si durmiera, una banette hembra, echada inmóvil sobre aquella cama de hospital, conectada a un respirador artificial, el cual subía y bajaba lentamente. Pero no eran las únicas dos ahí. En una esquina, con un vestido de Lolita gótica se encontraba Amelia.

\- gracias por encontrarla – dijo la Gothorita y se fue rápidamente, se le notaba por el maquillaje corrido que había llorado.

Mismagius casi se pone a llorar, sin duda Crowley estaba destruyendo muchas vidas. Pero ella tenía que asegurarse de detenerlo. Era muy improbable que Anette estuviese poseída, pero Mismagius debía asegurarse, mientras tanto Gourgueist revisaba los arreglos florales que estaban en la mesa de Bluenette. Mismagius coloco vasos de agua a los costados de la cama, a los pies y cabecera de esta, luego vio como estos poco a poco se llenaban de burbujas. El patrón de las burbujas no mentía, era uniforme y después de unos treinta minutos, las burbujas formadas eran muy pocas, sin duda no estaba poseída.

\- Crowley no está en Anette – dijo Mismagius algo desesperanzada.

\- Creo que es hora de preguntarle directamente a Blunette – dijo Gourgueist.

\- creí que cambio su direcciona al mudarse de nuevo a la ciudad – cuestiono Mismagius.

\- pues al parecer sus padres enviaron una carta para Amelia, y esta tiene su dirección – dijo Gourgueist con la carta en las manos – no está lejos – agrego decidida.

Mismagius vio la hora, aún faltaban como tres horas para la fiesta, tenían tiempo antes de que Bluenette saliera de casa a la dichosa fiesta.

La nueva dirección de Bluenette solo quedaba a unas calles, cuando llegaron tocaron el timbre, pero nadie abrió, así que insistieron un rato más, Mismagius estaba ya algo frustrada con esa investigación, así que golpeo la puerta con algo de desesperación, y la puerta se abrió no estaba cerrada.

\- vamos – dijo Gourgueist decidida, entrando.

\- espera ¿y si Bluenette es quien tiene a Crowley? – la detuvo Mismagius.

\- Es mi mejor amiga, si esta poseída, eso significa que puede ser salvada, se ha vuelto horrible, pero si es culpa de Crowley, es mejor terminar con esto de una vez por todas – dijo Gourgueist.

\- también podríamos meternos en problemas por entrar a una casa ajena sin permiso – trato de persuadirá Mismagius.

\- somos pokemons fantasmas, solo respetamos las puertas por una cortesía – dijo Gourgueist y entro sonriendo, realmente ella ya se había convencido de que Bluenette era quien estaba poseída, por eso actuaba así, pero si la exorcizaban, ella volvería a ser su mejor amiga.

La casa era un desastre, había platos sucios sobre la mesa, todas las cortinas cerradas, y de hecho el desorden era impresionante, aquello no pintaba bien. Parecía no haber nadie en la casa, pero tras revisar en el primer piso, ambas se dirigieron a la planta alta. La habitación de Blunette cerrada con llave y al parecer, había puesto un amuleto del otro lado, pues no podían atravesar la pared ni la puerta. Pero en la habitación principal, se encontraron algo bastante extraño, eran los padres de Bluenette, vivos, lo sabían porque hacían ruido al moverse y respirar, pero estaban dormidos. Gourgueist y Mismagius habían hecho ruido, creyeron que no hbaia nadie en casa, al subir y bajar de las escaleras, al tratar de abrir la puerta de Blunette, tocando el timbre y la puerta, aquello no tenía sentido, se hubieran despertado; y además apestaban.

\- parece que no han salido de la cama en días – dijo Gourgueist algo incomoda, aquello no estaba bien.

Mismagius encontró encones en el suelo un frasco volteado y sobre el suelo aun un poco de su contenido.

\- Somnífero – dijo Mismagius mostrándole el frasco a Gourgueist.

\- ¿los drogaron? – pregunto la tipo planta asustada.

\- sí y no – respondió Mismagius – es el polvo residual del ataque, de origen natural, lo venden como sustituto a las pastillas para dormir, es de venta libre en casas naturistas, pero es un poco caro, el efecto es duradero, pero debe esparcirse en el todo el aire y respirarlo, solo así funciona, por eso no se lo puede usar en secuestros, porque hay posibilidades de que el secuestrador también lo respire, y es bastante obvio – dijo Mismagius.

\- entonces no hay duda, Bluenette esta poseída – dijo Gourgueist, pero entonces lo noto - ¡Espera! Los Banettes no duermen – dijo Gourgueist recordando que Blunette no dormía.

\- solo los que tienen habilidad insomnio, la madre de Banette duerme como cualquier otro pokemon – dijo Mismagius.

Entonces una nueve de polvo somnífero apareció de la nada, se escuchó una risa femenina con la voz de Blunette, entrecortada con gruñidos distantes y una risa gruesa que parecía infernal. El mundo entonces se desdibujo para ambas chicas y cayeron víctimas de una sueño profundo.

Más tarde ese día en casa de Spiritomb la fiesta ya había comenzado, no estaba mal, y de hecho Spiritomb resulto ser un buen anfitrión, pero ya había pasado una hora desde que la fiesta se había puesto buena, y no había señales de Gourgueist y Mismagius. Banette no podai dejar de preocuparse lo último que supo era que ambas iban a ver a Anette. Mismagius le había dicho que iría, pero no llegaba, no contestaba el celular, y Banette empezaba a pensar lo peor. La desesperación y la preocupación estaban llegando a niveles en los cuales Banette solo se quedó en la puerta esperando a que Misamgius llegara, pero no. Banette con cierto miedo a que algo les hubiese ocurrido, se puso a repasar todo lo que sabía en su mente. Cuando la puerta se abrió. Banette se apresuró, pero solo vio a Bluenette entrar, estaba usando un minivestido negro bastante ajustado, que hizo que varios chicos voltearan a verla, y que las chicas comenzaran a murmurar sobre lo vulgar que se veía. Pero a Bluenette no parecía importarle.

Banette por su parte, recién al verla pensó en lo que ella representaba para la investigación, habían ido a ver su prima al hospital, ella aprecia en los sueños de Gourgueist, y parecía haberse vuelto loca desde el momento en el que volvió su vida, y Mismagius menciono estar sospechando de ella.

Entonces Banette se quedó absorto en la idea de enfrentar a Bluenette, pero no sabía si eso le daría una pista sobre donde estaba Mismagius. Pero de repente un par de manos asuaves y frias se abrazaron a su torso.

\- Hola guapo, aquí y sin pareja ¿qué paso con tu noviecita? – le pregunto al voz de Bluenette.

\- eso mismo te iba a preguntar a ti – dijo Banette liberándose violentamente del abrazo de Bluenette.

\- si quieres respuestas, baila conmigo – condiciono Bluenette guiñándole un ojo a Banette.

\- preferiría ver un maratón de "My Little Ponyta" – dijo Banette negándose.

\- creí que querías preguntarme sobre tu novia y mi amiguita – dijo Bluenette riendo.

\- de acuerdo, pero no significa nada – dijo Banette, obviamente molesto cuando Bluenette lo arrastro a la pista de baile, y bastante consternado, pues ahora sí parecía que Bluenette no iba a negarlo.

\- Dime lindo, ¿por qué andas con esa nerd estirada de Mismagius? Sé que es bonita, pero elegirlas así no es tu estilo, además creí que tenías "Una relación muy seria con el terror donde no había espacio para chicas"- preguntó Bluenette sin dejar de ser coqueta, sobre todo por como bailaba.

\- si quieres saber, tú eras como una creepypasta decente y ella es como un poema gótico, mientras tu estabas bien para pasar el rato y divertirse, no creaste un sentimiento trascendental en mí; Mismagius en cambio es interesante, oscura a aunque al inicio parezca cursi, y te hace sentir mejor, es algo más refinada, pero eso la hace inteligente – dijo Banette desafiando a Bluenette y alejándose de ella – pero ahora eres como un creepypasta de deep web – dijo Banette.

\- ¿por qué? Porque ahora no conozco imites – planteo Bluenette muy divertida.

\- No porque eres vulgar, desagradable y asquerosa, y aunque causas impresión, no dejas de ser algo repulsivo – dijo Banette serio – ahora dime ¿Dónde está Mismagius? – la presionó.

\- ¿no vas a preguntar por Gourgueist? Que egoísta – dijo Bluenette.

\- era tu mejor amiga, si algo en ti no está podrido, entonces no le harías daño a ella – dijo Banette seguro.

\- pruébame mocoso estúpido – de repente dijo una voz que aunque salió de la garganta de Bluenette, sonaba como la voz de una bestia.

Banette se quedó paralizado, literalmente no podía moverse, no podía hablar. Bluenette se lo llevó al pasillo lejos de la vista de todos, no quería entrometidos.

\- esta niña me ha concedido su cuerpo a cambio de mis poderes, me dijo que me ayudaría con mi venganza después de que mis poderes malignos la sedujeran, me rogo que no te asesinara si te nos unías, pero de todas formas iba a matarte, no se lo digas a ella – entonces rio de un modo maniaco, del mismo modo en el que reía hacia un año – lo malo es que mis poderes de esclavitud ahora solo funciona en machos por este cuerpo femenino, pero no importara, pronto lo arreglare.

Entonces Bluenette pareció volver en sí, con Banette paralizado nada la detenia, entonces deslizo sus manos hasta el cierre de la boca de Banette y lo abrió, entonces ella abrió la boca y beso a Banette de un modo que a este le dieron ancadas del asco.

Pero ese no era solo un beso común, algo (que no era una lengua) se introducía hasta su garganta dejando una peste a alquitrán. De repente Banette puso moverse, pero todo lo veía nebuloso, como si estuviese mareado.

\- actúa como de costumbre, no le digas a nadie sobre mi o Crowley, y quizá te deje despedirte de tu novia, aunque no le va a gustar nada lo que acabamos de hacer, como sea nos vemos mañana antes del festival de Halloween – entonces Bluenette se rio – me preguntó ¿tu amigo Hunter besara mejor que tú?

Banette entonces corrió, debía pedir ayuda, se tropezó en su aparatosa salida de ese pasadizo con Dusclops, se disculpó en intento acercase a Lampent, pero se quedó tieso cuando estaba dos metros de sus amigos, entonces Hunter le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, y Banette hizo caso, e involuntariamente lo saludo sonriendo, bromeo con sus amigos y aunque luchaba, no podía, no podía decirles lo que quería, aquello estaba mal, y parecía que no le importaba, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, entonces Doublade, en un moento dejo a Lampent mientras ambos bailaban y se le acerco a Banette.

-no luches, de nada sirve, solo te dará dolor de cabeza, haz lo que ella quiere, y quiza no nos haga nada – le susurro.

Entonces Banette lo supo, Bluenette tenía bajo su control a Doublade, y quizá a algunos más.

Mismagius despertó, estaba atada, estaba confundida, y lo peor, en la soga que a aprisionaba haba un amuleto, no podría escapar. Gourguesit entonces volteo hacia ella.

\- ya despertaste – le dijo la tipo planta que parecía haber llorado un buen rato.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – se preguntó Mismagius sin poder reconocer aquel lugar.

\- estamos sobre el cuarto piso, es un ático que la escuela no usa por ser demasiado antiguo – dijo Gourgueist, que ya había estado ahí antes – aunque me gustaría no tener razón – dijo Gourgueist abatida.

Mismagius entonces vio porque, en frente de ellas estaba preparado un altar de piedra, y sobre este había una piedra espíritu rota. Mismagius estaba hambrienta, todo estaba oscuro no había ventanas, ni forma de saber cuánto tiempo estuvieron ahí atrapadas, una lámpara era lo unic que las iuminaba, pero un periódico arrugado que lucía nuevo les dio una pista, Mismagius batallo por arrastrarse y llegar hasta ese periódico, tenía fecha del 31 de octubre, ya era el día de Halloween, y en primera plana "Profanan la Famosa Tumba Cr". Mismagius leyó rápidamente lo que decía en voz alta. Al parecer alguien que la policía aún intentaba encontrara había profanado la tumba y se había llevado su contenido durante la noche de 30. El resto eran solo especulaciones.

\- va a revivir – dijo Gourgueist asustada.

\- escucha Gourgueist, no es tiempo de echarse a llorar, tenemos que evitarlo – dijo Mismagius revisando a su alrededor a ver si encontraba algo con que cortar la soga.

\- ya sé que a quienes asesinará – dijo Gourgueist – a Lampent, Hunter, Trevenat y Doublade, y Spiritomb será su nuevo cuerpo, se comerá las almas de los otros, se quiere vengar de los que tomaron sus valiosos libros, de quienes lo detuvieron, y también asesinara a Bluenette.

\- podemos hacerlo, debe haber un modo – dijo Mismagius con fuerza aunque ella misma comenzaba asentir impotencia.

Entonces se escuchó a un grupo llegar, era un grupo, había el sonido de patas y quejidos leves. Entonces a puerta del ático se abrió, y Bluenette entro, aun vestía el mismo vestido vulgar que llevaba la otra noche, pero estaba sucio.

\- parece que ya despertaron, perfecto – dijo Bluenette, entonces volteo la cabeza – chicos vengan, y tráiganla, es hora de jugar, y asegúrense de que ninguna de ellas se vaya – dijo Bluenette dando un paso al costado para darles paso a los chicos; Banette, Spiritomb, Hunter, Doublade y Trevenant. Y entre Banette y Spiritomb llevaba a Lampent atada la cual intentaba gritar, tan solo logrando emitir gemidos.

\- Yo tengo cosas que hacer, en primer lugar cambiarme de ropa, no puedo lucir así frente a mi maestro – dijo Bluenette como si no fuera nada – que no salgan de aquí, luego comenzaremos el ritual, por cierto Banette, dile a Mismagius que hicimos anoche, y no seas tímido, dile cuanto te gusto – indico una vez más antes de irse cerrando la puerta.

\- Banette – dijo Mismagius preocupada y solo vio una cara culpable en Banette.

\- Baile con Bluenette como no estabas en la fiesta, y me beso – dijo Banette lamentándose – pero me dio asco, de verdad.

\- ¿por qué haces lo que te dice? – pregunto Misamgius herida. Pero Banette no respondio.

Entonces la mordaza que mantenía callada a Lampent se incinero.

\- por la misma razón por la cual alguna vez yo y el idiota metalizado que vez ahí - señalo a Doublade – tuvimos algo, brujería – dijo Lampent.

\- ¿qué les hizo? – pregunto Goourgueist con pena, ya no podía reconocer a Bluenette.

\- en la fiesta de ayer esa lunática intento seducir a Banette, pero este se resistió, sin duda lo hizo en contra de su voluntad, lo conozco Banette nunca te engañaría, pero ahora no pueden hacer nada a menos que Bluenette se los ordene, está loca, dice que va asesinarnos y a comerse nuestras almas, les ordeno que me secuestraran, supuestamente vine temprano para ver a mi falso novio – dijo Lampent más molesta que preocupada – maldita demente.

\- esa no es Bluenette – Gourgueist se negaba a aceptarlo – es Crowley el mismo espíritu malvado que intento comerse sus almas el año pasado, piensa usar a Bluenette, Banette a Mismagius a mí como sacrificio para poder reencarnar en el cuerpo de Spiritomb, y luego se comerá sus almas – se lamentó Gourgueist.

\- ¿es él mismo? – Se impactó Lampent – oh Arceus, esto no está bien – Lampent comenzó a desesperarse.

Mismagius entonces reviso a su alrededor y vio que su bolso estaba tirado en el suelo a unos metros del altar.

\- si pudiera tomar mi bolso, podría revisar el Exodus Spectrum y buscar algún contra hechizo para curar a los chicos y exorcizar a Bluenette, Crowley dará pelea, peor puedo hacerlo – dijo Mismagius.

\- ¿y los chicos? No creo que te permitan tomar tu bolso – se preocupó Lampent, quizá normalmente no le temía a nadie pero eran cinco contra tres, uno era un tipo siniestro, y fantasma es súper-efectivo contra fantasma.

\- no le harán nada, Bluenette solo les indico que no nos dejen salir de aquí – dijo Gourgueist recuperando la esperanza.

\- y a todo esto ¿Por qué tienes un libro de exorcismos en tu bolso? – dudo Lampent.

\- ayer cuando salí de casa, tenía pensado exorcizar a una niña poseída en un hospital, pero Bluenette nos capturo, apuesto a que no reviso mi bolso, no es tan hábil como cree – dijo Mismagius, entonces recordó algo, y era mejor decirlo de una vez por todas – Gourgueist, por más que exorcice a Bluenette no hay garantías de que vuelva a ser la misma, su espíritu está muy corruto, ella misma llamo maestro a Crowley, y no todo el tiempo está bajo su poder, se alternan de modo armónico, ella lo permitió – dijo con pena – y aunque lo logre, Crowley es un parasito espiritual, es posible que Bluenette no sobreviva, o que termine en coma como Anette.

\- pero Spiritomb sobrevivió – dijo Lampent a quien le fue muy dura oír acerca de eso.

\- lo hizo porque Crowley compartía el cuerpo de Spiritomb con otro espíritu al que absorbió, en lugar de absorber la energía de Spiritomb – explico Mismagius - ¿quieres que aun así exorcice a Bluenette? – le pregunto a Gourgueist.

Y Gourgueist asintió con bastante dolor.

Entonces Lampent quemo las sogas que ataban a Mismagius y Gourgueist. Obviamente no pudo quemar la cadena que la sujetaban a ella misma, pero eran cadenas atadas, no había candando, Gourgueist comenzó a liberarla apenas tuvo las manos libres. Como lo habían predicho, los chicos no se movieron. Mismagius tomo el Exodus Spectrum, y comenzó a revisar sus páginas a toda velocidad no sabía cuándo Bluenette podría volver, pero en Exodus Spectrum no ofrecía soluciones para liberar alos chicos, en especial porque Mismagius no sabía qué tipo de maléfico había puesto Bluenette en ellos.

\- Lampent ¿no sabes acaso como los hechizo? – preguntó Mismagius algo desesperada.

\- no lo vi, solo sé que tiene que ver con el beso de Bluenette – dijo Lampent confusa.

\- no ayuda en nada, hay como 40 contra hechizos y 30 contra maleficios que podrían ayudar o no, necesito más información, no hay tiempo para probarlos todos – dijo Mismagius algo desesperada.

\- podemos atarlos con la cadena e intentar escapar, y volver con ayuda – sugirió Lampent.

\- si escapamos, Crowley los asesinara cuando volvamos – dijo Gourgueist.

\- no tenemos más opción, oye ellos también me importan, pero no se me acurre nada más, la última vez me salvaron, yo no puede enfrentarme a Crowley – dijo Lampent decayendo.

\- hagámoslo entonces se rindió Gourgueist la cual desde hacía un rato ya no veía esperanza.

Mismagius entonces vio a Banette, que la miraba con ojos muertos. Mismagius se acercó a él, y lo abrazo, Banette no pudo cerrar sus brazos para abrazarla y esto lo carcomía por dentro.

\- no quiero que este sea el adiós – le dijo Mismagius a Banette.

Le acaricio el rostro, y le corrió el cierre de la boca con delicadeza, diferencia de Bluenette que lo hizo de cualquier manera. Entonces Misamgius cerró los ojos y beso a Banette, aquello parecía una causa perdida, para ese punto. Mismagius no quería admitirlo, pero ese era un beso de adiós para siempre, entonces lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, era muy doloroso, saber que quizá no podría salvarlo. Cuando Misamgius sintió que Banette le devolvía el beso, y suavemente sus brazos la sujetaban de manera cálida. Entonces Misamgius lo solto y Banette le sonrio, pero luego se dobló sobre su estómago y comenzó a toser violentamente.

\- ¡Banette! – dijo preocupada su novia.

Banette tosió tanto que termino expulsando una cosa negra y viscosa con olor a alquitrán. Luego Banette comenzó a respirar profundo y se incorporó.

\- te juró que no quería ni acercarme a la sucia de Bluenette – dijo Banette volviendo en sí.

\- lo sé – dijo Mismagius abrazándolo.

\- ¡qué lindo! – Dijo Lmpent algo sarcástica – ahora ¿qué hacemos para liberar a los otros? – cuestionó Lampent.

\- Bluenette cuando me beso puso esa cosa negra en mi cuerpo, no recito canticos, nada más, solo eso – dijo Banette creyendo que eso ayudaría a los otros.

\- Alquimia de algún tipo, no hay un contra hechizo para algo como eso – dijo Mismgius aún más frustrada.

\- espera, pero liberaste a Banette – dijo Gourgueist, que no quería que su última esperanza se extinguiese.

Entonces Lampent puso una mirada cínica.

\- no me digan que la cura es el MALDITO poder del amor – renegó esta.

\- tendría sentido, creo, cuando sentí el corazón tibio fue cuando recupere mi voluntad – dijo Banette – pero sí, es SUPER cursi.

\- de hecho esa cosa parece alguna especie de condensado de malas energías – dijo Mismagius – los sentimientos de esa clase estimulan el rechazó a esto y por eso termina depurándolo – analizo Mismagius.

\- Trevenat aun siente algo por mí –dijo Gourgueist con cierta culpa acercándose a él – perdóname de verdad me hubiera gustado que fueses más importante, y ahora me gusta alguien más, pero quiero salvarte – le dijo y se atrevió a besarlo.

\- juró que vomitare mi alma del asco – se quejó Lampent, sobre todo cuando vio que Trevenat de hecho si se movió y comenzaba a toser – ya somos cinco podemos contra tres y el maldito Crowley – dijo Lampent.

\- no podemos dejar a nadie atrás, sino el maldito regresara a la vida, solo necesita un sacrificio, y comer un alma para fortalecerse – dijo Trevenat terminado de escupir aquella cosa desagradable.

\- nos llevamos con nosotros a Spiritomb y los demás – dijo Lampent.

\- Les recuerdo que nuestro no tan querido amigo Spiritomb pesa 108 kilos, nos hace falta más musculo para cargar con ese peso – dijo Banette.

\- bien, besare a Doublade, pero si Crowley no lo mata yo lo haré – dijo Lampent acercándose a él.

\- fue Bluenette quien le dijo que te invitara a salir, él no quería, ya no tiene sentimientos por ti, no creo que funcione – dijo Trevenat.

\- pero funcionará con Hunter – dijo Banette.

\- ¿qué? – dudo Lampent.

\- Le gustas desde el año pasado, pero hasta ahora no lo admite, yo y Diamond lo pudimos notar con facilidad – dijo Banette algo incómodo, era una situación de vida o muerte, y él sabía que Hunter posiblemente se estaba volviendo loco por dentro.

\- luego me arreglare con él – dijo Lampent besando a Hunter y luego este comenzó a toser – luego nos arreglamos, ahora salgamos de aquí – dijo Lampent.

Spiritomb se paró en frente de la puerta. Doublado tomo su celular, llamo a Bluenette y en el silencio se escuchó la voz de ella respondiendo.

-… No te preocupes, ya he vuelto, estoy en el primer piso.

Todos se miraron en silencio.

\- esto es lo que haremos – dijo Banette – Mis, prepárate para exorcizar a Crowley, Lampent, encárgate de Doublade, sé que quieres partirle la cara así que hazlo, debilítalo, solo para que no estorbe, Trevenant encarte de Spiritomb, sé que es el más peligroso, pero si usas condena silvana y Lampent le manda un lanzallamas se debilitara por completo, Hunter y Gourgueist, ustedes conmigo, tenemos que mantener a raya a Bluenette y Crowley son entidades muy violentas, así que darán pelea.

Mismagius se apresuró a sacar de su bolso una estaca con punta de plata, y dibujo en el piso un círculo y comenzó a dibujarle runa para ayudar en el proceso, ya no les quedaba mucho tiempo. Y en eso se abrió la puerta, pero Mismagius ya estaba lista.

Blunette entro, pero emitió un grito que revelo que ahora Crowley tenía el control. Su boca se abrió y ahí salieron varias lenguas como tentáculos negros que dejaban estelas de un humo maloliente al moverse.

\- no dejen que la chica termine de rezar – indico Crowley, y Doublade se fue contra Misamgius, siento interceptado por un violento lanzallamas de Lampent. Misamgius ubico la página adecuada, pero antes de comenzar a rezar, y mientras Spiritomb se acercaba a ella, ella saco de su mochila una botella de vidrio; una mezcla de agua bendita, trébol blanco y flores de ajo y la arrojo contra Crowley haciendo que sus lenguas se retraigan antes de seguir atacando a sus amigos.

Crowley lo supo, ahora Mismagius era más fuerte que antes, no tenía tiempo, debía hacer el ritual antes de que ella terminara de exorcizarlo, y fue por Banette, debía asesinarlo, le ordeno a Spiritomb que subiera a la mesa. Y se esforzó para provocarles a todos era extraña parálisis, parecida a la parálisis del sueño, pero no duraría mucho. Mismagius se sobre esforzó, ya no leia, gemía a penas, pero seguía avanzando el rezo. Trevenant estaba al lado del altar la paralisis no le dejaría moverse, pero a sus lado estaba Spiritomb también paralizado, si spiritomb no estaba en la mesa el ritual no sería completado. Los movimientos de Trevenant era apenas visibles, pero Hunter los identifico, no podía moverse mucho, pero Crowley estaba asfixiando a Banette, debía hacer algo para romper la concentración de Crowley.

-Crrrro…oooou…lllllyyy – pudo decir sus nombre a las justas, entonces extendió el dedo medio de ambas manos.

Crowley enfurecioy perdió la concentración para tomar con una de sus tentáculos a Hunter. Trevenat entonces decido arriesgarse, las chicas aún estaban paralizadas, Doublade estaba debilitado.

\- juégatelas todas – le dijo Banette haciendo un gesto como arrojar una roca.

Trevenant lo entendió, tomo a Spiritomb, pesaba, pero lo logro, y lo arrojo gracias a la adrenalina contra la cabeza de Bluenette. Esto hizo que desparecieran los tentáculos y Blunette se desplomara. Misamgius seguía leyendo ahora con fluidez, justo cuando Bluenette comenzó a gritar, era un grito espantoso en todas sus formas, Hunter noto incluso que le sangraban los oídos. Y de hecho Mismagius con oídos sangrantes, y con el piso temblando aun intentaba seguir leyendo. Banette entonces decido que era hora de recurrir al tabú de su especie, no soportarían más ese grito y de hecho al parecer ese grito podría destruir aquel ático enterrándolos vivos a todos.

Introdujo su mano en su boca y de ahí extrajo una aguja gigante y se la clavó en la garganta, todos contemplaron esto con horror, pero el grito ceso. Blunette comenzó a convulsionar, de pronto clavabdo sus garras en al piso, destrozando los tablones bajo de ella, destruyendo los símbolos místicos que estaban ayudando en su exorcismo, entonces se levantó y floto por encima de las cabezas de todos ellos, de su boca de nuevo salieron los tentáculos ahora más que nunca, el aire se hizo pesado y venenoso. Banette aún estaba adolorido del primer pinchazo, pero no iba dejar que les hicieran daño a sus amigos, que le hicieran daño a Mismagius, y que se volvieran a meter con su festival. Entonces clavo la aguja en su cabeza lo que Hizo que el cuerpo de Bluenette cayera de nuevo.

\- es inútil, cada vez que la detenemos se vuelve a levantar – dijo Gourgueist.

\- su piedra – deprende dijo Banette a penas – destruyan su cadáver, sin ella no podrá revivir y no tendrá nexo con este mundo, así esta será la última vez que lo veamos – dijo Banette antes de volver a clavar la aguja en su cara.

Mismagius leia a toda velocidad, temiendo equivocarse en un palabra o tendría que comenzar otra vez ese párrafo, pero ver que Los tentáculos comenzaban a derretirse le daba ánimos, ya quedaba poco, cuando sin que nadie la cubriera o algo se lo avisara, un tentáculo la golpeo de frente e hizo al libro volar, cayendo por el agujero del piso que Blunette había hecho antes. Mismagius entonces tomo su estaca de plata y se abrió camino entre los tentáculos que ahora se regeneraban, pero al final Crowley se estaba recuperando y la aprisiono.

Gourgueist y Hunter lanzaban todos los ataques que podían contra la roca espíritu que ahora estaba casi partida a la mitad mientras Trevenat intentaba ganarles tiempo enfrentándose contra los tentáculos con Lampent.

En eso Blunette de nuevo comenzó a convulsionar, alguien leía el libro desde el piso de abajo, era Dusclops quien estaba terminando el exorcismo. Los tentáculos se redujeron y desaparecieron. Entonces Blunette comenzó a moverse forma errática sosteniendo su cabeza, chocaba contra las paredes, y cuando ya iba terminar el exorcismo, se fue contra Gourgueist y Hunter, antes de que rompieran la roca, a Gourgueist con sus garras le causó lesiones serias, con tan solo sacarla de su camino, Hunter intento lanzarle una bola sombra, pero no sirvió, lo único que pudo hacer antes de ser atacado fue arrojar la roca por el agujero del piso. Para entonces Dusclops le habia dado el libro a Mismagius para que ella prosiguiera, él tomó la roca, y dado que no podría destruirla con un ataque antes de que Crowley llegara con él, abrió el agujero negro que tenía dentro, y se la trago. Crowley de nuevo grito, esta vez con más fuerza, pero Mismagius ya había terminado el rezó. Bluenette grito hasta que toda la energía oscura de ella salió, pero fue tanta la fuerza que literalmente el techo colapso sobre el cuarto piso, pero todo habia terminado.

Spiritomb y Doublade comenzaron a toser aquella toxina, y en cuerpo de Blunette cayó inerte.

\- maestro – fueron sus últimas palabras.

Todos estaban gravemente heridos, pero todo había terminado. Y ahora que estaban en el cuarto piso de la escuela, Mismagius lo veía recién era el atardecer. Gourgueist a pesar de sus heridas se arrastró hasta donde estaba Blunette, aun tenia pulso.

\- está viva – dijo Gourgueist llorando.

\- su alma, esta impura, ella no será jamás la que fue tu mejor amiga – dijo Dusclops con pesar.

\- por cierto Dusclops ¿Cómo supiste que hacer? – pregunto Lampent algo desconfiada.

\- vi cuando Bluenette embrujo a Banette, y bueno, algunas cosa que escuche por aquí y por allá, de todos modos soy más deductivo de lo que todos piensan – dijo Dusclops – mejor llamemos una ambulancia y planeemos una historia que contar de lo que sucedió aquí.

\- el director Raichu no va estar muy contento sabiendo que una alumna de la escuela está en coma, y que el ático colapso sobre el cuarto piso – dijo Banette descontento – después de esto no me sorprendería que cancelaran el festival.

\- nunca debí jugar con los espíritus – se lamentó Spiritomb, ahora sí había presenciado todo, y le pareció horrible.

La ambulación llego, también la prensa, todos se mantuvieron firmes en la historia, el techo colapso solo, y un golpe en la cabeza, que de hecho si existía en la cabeza de Bluenette fue lo que la dejó en coma, la ambulación auxilio a los chicos. Los padres de Blunette también fueron internados al descubrir que habían estado dormidos por más de una semana, aunque claro, nadie iba a dar explicaciones de eso, y a suerte nadie las pidió.

A suerte el techo de la escuela estaba lo suficientemente viejo como para que la historia del colapso espontaneo tuviera sentido. Y claro solo era el ático, después de algunas reparaciones estaría bien, y el seguro lo cubría. Así que no se canceló en festival de Halloween. Incluso Bluenette se aseguró de hacerle creer a los padres de Misamgius que ella había pasado la noche en casa de Gourgueist, y le hizo creer a la mamá de Gourgueist que ella había dormido en casa de su padre. Pero ese era un final agridulce.

\- lamento que el espíritu de un loco demoniaco arruinara nuestro aniversario – le dijo Banette a Mismagius.

\- descuida, yo más bien olvide que era nuestro aniversario con tantas cosas, pero en mi defensa, si te compre un regalo, solo que lo deje encasa, porque como sabrás, ayer fui secuestrada – dijo Mismagius.

\- mi regalo final está también casa, pero tengo esto – dijo entregándole 5 piezas de papel arrugadas, las cinco notas que faltaban.

\- con esto ya soy feliz – dijo Mismagius sonrojándose.

\- y lo mejor es que el próximo año no tendremos que preocuparnos de Crowley, y yo no tendre que organizar el festival – dijo Banette.

\- no me gias que el consejo estudiantil organizara el festival – se lamentó Mismagius antes de tiempo.

\- no, pero mejor me retiro con el título, ya he demostrado aquí lo que puedo hacer, es hora de que me concentre en las producciones que me llevaran a algún lado en el futuro, sin mencionar que si no me retirara todos esperarían que me superase el próximo año, y yo mismo me puse la vara muy alto, y si lo intento seré censurado, mejor que alguien más se esfuerce y que con mi ejemplo, nos ofrezca algo nuevo – dijo Banette.

\- supongo que es lo mejor – dijo Mismagius.

El festival comenzaba, y aunque Banette lucía una sonrisa algo melancólica en su rostro, Mismagius no sentía que pudiera siquiera fingir una sonrisa. Entonces su celular, que ya había recuperado su batería, le llego un mensaje de texto, unas pocas palabra de parte de Amelia "Muchas gracias, Anette ha despertado". Entonces Mismagius pudo sonreír.

Sin embargo esa era la primera nube negra que se avecinaba, de la tormenta que se desataría sobre la secundaria pokemon… (Esta historia continuara).

**DISCULPA: Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón… Realmente creí que iba terminarlo ayer, pero no pude T-T, así que lo subo lo antes posible a las 1:30 aproximadamente de la mañana en mi país, espero que entiendan que quise subirlo antes.**

**NOTA ****IMPORTATE****: Ya he extendido esta historia demasiado, de verdad, el capítulo que acaban de leer llego a las 13 mil palabras, porque no quería dejarlo incompleto… Demasiados personajes, demasiadas situaciones, así que ANUNCIO EL FINAL DE POKESECUNDARIA.**

**No se preocupen, terminare todas las historias que quedaron pendientes, y les juro que el final será genial, porque en realidad me gusta mi historia, y le tengo mucho cariño, es mi primer fic exitoso, así que oficialmente anuncio el ultimo libro.**

**Muchas gracias por dedicarle su tiempo a leer esta historia, gracias por sus comentarios y gracias por permitirme escribir, eso sería todo por ahora. Nos leemos luego, porque esta historia aun continuará un poco más **


	83. Sorpresas (parte 1)

**NOTA: Hola a todos, muchas gracias como siempre por leer mis historias, y también por sus reviews, aquí el capítulo de la semana, y el primero del Libro final, es una de las tramas que quedaron pendientes del concurso…. Advierto que no es tan épico como el ultimo capitulo , pero creo que les gustará. Sin más La historia.**

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 6: Cosas Inesperadas**

SORPRESAS (parte 1)

A pesar de haberlo logrado, haber continuado con su vida sin su novio, y no haber entrado en crisis, cierta inicial de tipo fuego, no podría estar más feliz por la noticia del regreso de los chicos de equipo de fuerza a la secundaria. De todos modos Braixen, podía continuar su vida sin Charmeleon, pero las cosas no eran lo mismo, había ido al festival de Halloween y termino asustada sin que hubiera alguien que se ofreciera a protegerla, mientras veía a unas cuantas de sus amigas compartiendo golosinas, abrazos y ese tipo de cosas con sus novios. A Braixen nunca le pareció que el festival de Halloween de su escuela fuera romántico, pero vaya que así se sentía cuando Charmeleon estaba lejos, y que Frogadier al parecer se emocionara más de lo que se asustaba con el festival, solo hizo a la experiencia menos agradable.

Pero tendría que esperar hasta el miércoles, y tan solo era domingo. Hasta entonces solo le quedaba ocupar su mente en los preparativos para el regreso de Charmeleon. Según Braixen se lo merecía, respeto su petición de solo contactarse una vez al día, y cuando le lo hacía le contaba todo sobre su día, y se daba tiempo para leer o escucharlo que ella tenía que decir. Y ya que se trataba de hacer sentir a Chameleon bienvenido, Braixen estaba haciendo una pancarta que decía "Bienvenido a casa, te extrañe" para llevarla consigo el miércoles en la tarde para cuando los chicos del equipo llegasen.

Entonces todo bien, Braixen estaba echada en el piso sobre una cartulina, preguntándose si debía añadir corazones a la pancarta, porque quizá eso sería un poco vergonzosos para Charmeleon, en especial porque los demás chicos del equipo también estarían ahí. En cierto momento a Braixen se le acabo el pegamento, y quedaban como 7 letras sin pegar, Frogadier se habia gastado todo el pegamento de la casa con su proyecto del Cosplay, así que Braixen tendría que salir a comprar un poco, aún era temprano, así que seguro encontraría una tienda abierta.

Y la inicial de Kalos bajo tranquila las escaleras, cuando vio a su madre sentada ala pie de estas luciendo un poco histérica, tenía el teléfono en la oreja.

\- "… Sí, es ella" – decía su madre firme y severa, en lo que hacía una pausa – ¡Claro que no! – Reclamaba indignada – Me importa un bledo todo aquello que paso, solo me importa MI hija – parecía apunto de gritar, pero se calló escuchando un rato – ¡¿Con qué moral me reclamas eso?! – entonces la madre de Braixen colgó, y se quedó sentada un rato abrazando sus rodillas, parecía molesta y lastimada por algo. Braixen nunca había visto así a su mamá, y le preocupo que la hubiera mencionado en esa conversación, algo parecía no estar bien. Pero tampoco estaba bien que espiara las conversaciones de su madre, y con sigilo subió de nuevo las tres gradas que había bajado y volvió unos pasos por el corredor y comenzó a ir hacia la escalera haciendo ruido con las patas. Al llegar a la escalera su madre fingió estar bien.

\- Hola linda – la saludó – ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó.

\- voy a comprar pegamento, lo necesito para terminar mi pancarta, pero Frogadier lo acabo todo – dijo Braixen intentando mostrarse tranquila también.

\- de acuerdo, no tardes mucho – le indico su madre y esta se fue hacia su habitación.

A Braixen mientras caminaba en la calle, se le hizo algo difícil apartar su mente de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Braixen no recordaba a su mamá pretendiendo estar bien después de alterarse desde que era una Fennekin de preescolar, y al crecer se dio cuenta de que era culpa de las secuelas del divorcio. Cosas que supero rápidamente debido a la aparición de quienes desde en adelante serian conocidos como su padre y hermano. Braixen sab+ia que algo le estaba preocupando a su madre desde algún tiempo, y no podía evitar preocuparse.

Braixen llego a la tienda, pidió pegamento para papel, llego a casa, y subió a su cuarto para terminar la pancarta. Pero a la hora de la cena, no pudo evitar notar un cierto aire de desconcierto en su papá, el cual a diferencia de su madre, tenía la misma incapacidad de Frogadier para fingir muy bien. Aquello solo eran indicios de algo malo.

Braixen al terminar la pancarta, se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que hacer por el resto de la noche, bueno, entonces pasaría un rato en Pokebook a ver si encontraba algo interesante que al menos valiera la pena, pero tras un rato de aburrimiento, ya que nadie con quien hablar estaba conectado y no había ninguna publicación que mereciera atención. Así que decido salir de su cuarto, e ir a la sala a ver un poco de televisión, y a tomar una bebida caliente, parecia un buen y simple pan.

Braixen ya había encontrado una película que le llamo la atención y le dio algo de nostalgia de las veces que veía películas con Charmeleon, pero no faltaba mucho para que mundo volviera a la normalidad. Pero entonces algo muy extraño sucedió, en la película, la protagonista para saber si su novio la engañaba, después de escucharlo teniendo una conversación por teléfono algo rara, presionar remarcar, para descubrir que en realidad llamaba a la mejor amiga de la protagonista. Apartando lo cliché que resulto ese giro de tuerca para la trama, y que desde ese punto de ser una pelicul medianamente interesante, se volviera una película aburrida. Braixen termino mirando el teléfono de la casa, su madre no usó su celular, y nadie más había cogido el teléfono de la casa, y la idea comenzó a rondarle por la mente.

Y tras un rato forzándose a ver la película, no pudo resistirlo más, debía al menos saber que le pasaba a su mamá, le preocupaba mucho, su madre tenía un temperamento agradable, siempre paciente y comprensiva, Braixen no podía imaginar qué cosa hubiera podido pasar que desequilibrara así a su mamá.

Braixen tomo el teléfono y con cierto temor marco remarcar. Entonces vio que el número no estaba guardado en la agenda interna del teléfono, así que no iba por mal camino. Se escuchó como timbro un par de veces aquel número, entonces recién Braixen pensó en lo que podría decir, y seri aun peor si es que quien respondía descubría que llamaba del mismo número que la madre de Braixen, entonces quiso colgar, pero en ese instante una voz dijo.

\- hola – era una voz algo familiar, joven, masculina – ¿quién habla? – preguntó.

\- ah – dudo Braixen – disculpe ¿con quién estoy hablando? – pregunto Braixen sin saber muy bien que iba a decir.

\- mmm ¿a quién busca? – preguntó el chico del otro lado de la línea. Braixen no sabía qué responder, aquello iba de mal en peor y no estaba consiguiendo nada, hasta que "¿Quién es, amor?" pregunto una voz conocida, o al menos más reconocible que la voz del chico "no sé" dijo el chico respondiendo alejándose del auricular, o eso suponía Braixen "cuelga de una vez" reclamó la voz de la chica que cada vez le era a Braixen más familiar.

\- ¿eres Lucario, de la secundaria pokemons, verdad? – preguntó Braixen, aun sin quitarse los temores y las dudas.

\- pues sí – respondió el chico, y de fondo Braixen podía escuchar a Lopunny reclamando "oye, tu eres el que me invito a ver una película, cuelga ese teléfono".

\- ¿estás en tu casa o en otra sitio? – preguntó Braixen ahora que algo más se había presentado.

\- ¿por qué? – cuestiono Lucario sin duda desconfiado.

\- es complicado, pero hace algunas horas hubo una llamada de tu casa a mi casa y quería saber quien habló con mi mamá – intento explicarse Braixen, aunque claro, no parecía que desde ese punto Lucario fuera a darle explicaciones, y en ese momento se puso a pedir mentalmente de que Lucario no la reconociera, pues Lopunny no sonaba muy contenta, y además era concida como una de las chicas más celosas de la secundaria, no dejaba que Lucario tuviera amigas hembras, y eso sin duda la meteria en problemas.

\- no lo sé – dijo de pronto Lucario – creo que mi mamá, yo no estaba en casa y mi papá no está – respondió Lucario incómodo.

\- Gracias, eso es todo – respondió Braixen y colgó inmediatamente.

Sentía que el pulso se le aceleraba, peo respiro tranquila, entonces recién se puso a pensar en las razones y los porqué de ese asunto.

Y la conexión fue fácil de hacer, durante la reunión de padres y maestros de la secundaria pokemons, su madre había actuado raro con respecto a la presencia de la madre de Lucario, y hasta donde lo que le dijo Monferno la madre de Lucario tenía un pasado cuestionable, pero aun así había algo extraño, las cosas no parecían coincidir, y sobre lo que dijo su madre, sencillamente era algo que ella no estaba en la capacidad de solucionar.

Braixen apago la televisión, y volvió a su cuarto con el objetivo de prepararse para dormir, esperando que su mente no le diera las vueltas suficientes al asunto como no dejarla dormir. Y cuando Braixen terminaba de ponerse el pijama, alguien llamo a su puerta.

\- Braixen, ven un rato – le pidió Frogadier.

Braixen ya estaba vestida así que abrió la puerta. Y tras ella su hermanastro sosteniendo una suerte de vestido-armadura de color rojo y azul, esperaba tras la puerta con una sonrisita.

\- ¿qué te parece?, termine tu traje – dijo Frogadier orgulloso, quería que la falda fuer tiesa, pero luego pensé que sería mejor hacerla de tela con armatoste debajo para que pudieras caminar y moverte – dijo Frogadier.

\- de acuerdo, está muy bien – dijo Braixen aún no muy segura de querer entrar en ese disfraz.

\- pruébatelo – pidió Frogadier poniendo ojitos inocentes – me esforcé mucho – ya estaba siendo algo chantajista.

\- de acuerdo – dijo Braixen tomando su nuevo Cosplay.

Se lo coloco por encima de la pijama, si bien gran parte era tela brillante sintética, el abultamiento de los hombros y unas mangas muy extrañas era piezas de cartón plastificado y pintado, la falda tenia alambres para que mantuviera esa forma antinatural, pero le quedaba bien, definitivamente Frogadier si es que se interesaba en algo lo hacía bien.

\- ahora faltan los guantes, que sequen las botas, las mayas, y la boina – dijo Frogadier orgulloso.

Braixen se miraba a su espejo, ese vestido sin duda no era algo que ella se pondría por iniciativa propia, pero dentro de lo que Frogadier y Combusken le explicaron del Cosplay se parecía a la actuación hasta cierto punto, disfraces e interpretación, así que en parte Braixen también sentía algo de entusiasmo, y le gustaba ver los excéntricos detalles de su nuevo vestuario. Entonces la alegría de cierto modo se fue, recordó que algo estaba pasándole a su mamá, cunaod Frogadier la menciono.

\- agradécele a tu progenitora y mi figura materna por el logro de este genial vestuario, ella me enseño a coser – dijo Frogadier sonriendo.

Entonces Frogadier vio cómo su hermana de estar mirándose al espejo mostrando entusiasmo en su proyecto, de repente, se le apago la sonrisa.

\- dime, querida hermana, ¿qué sucede ahora con nuestra madre? – preguntó Frogadier cerrando la puerta y sentándose en la cama de su hermana.

Braixen dudo mucho si decirle algo sobre eso a Frogadier, de todos modos, él era mucho mejor que ella para averiguar cosas, pero aun así, había cierto recelo, Frogadier era a veces un poco incapaz de entender las emociones más complicadas, de todos modos a pesar de ser un adolescente, era un niño en muchos aspectos.

\- Hay algo que me preocupa de mamá – decidió contarle – desde el día de la reunión de padres y maestros, ha estado actuando rara, la vi gritando por teléfono, y llame al número con el que ella estaba hablando, y era la casa de Lucario, al parecer estuvo hablando con su madre, y fue muy raro, ya sabes, no se me ocurre un motivo por el cual ella se pelaría con la mamá de Lucario por teléfono, sobre todo reclamándole por mí y por su moral, no lo sé, no la había visto así desde el divorcio – contó la tipo fuego abatida.

\- ¿divorcio? – dudo Frogadier algo tímido.

\- ya sabes, mi padre biológico, el que abandono a mi mamá poco después de que nací, mi mamá se encontró con él y se rehusó a conocerme siquiera, comenzaron el juicio de divorcio, de pensión alimentaria, y esa vez fue la única en la que a nuestra mamá fingiendo estar bien – intento explicarlo.

\- y puede que sea por la misma causa – dijo Frogadier, pero algo dudoso.

\- ¿Cómo? – cuestiono Braixen.

\- Antes que nada, mi querida hermana ¿sabes cuál es la especie de tu padre biológico? – pregunto Frogadier sacudiendo la cabeza y poniendo de nuevo su típica sonrisa inocente en su cara.

\- la verdad no, ni sé su nombre – dijo Braixen algo triste.

\- entonces olvídalo, ya sabes, estaba sacando locas e imaginativas conclusiones apresuradas, en base a ningún hecho importante – se excusó Frogadier y rio nerviosamente, pero al ver que Braixen no mejoraba su ánimo, decidió decir la verdad – a decir verdad mi querida hermana, en realidad, me asusto mi propia conclusión apresurada e imaginativa, pues imagine que dado que tu padre nunca apareció, pudo haber formado otra familia, y que esa familia es en realidad la familia de Lucario, lo cual explicaría la incomodidad y llamadas a la madre de este, lo cual implicaría que tendrías una fracción de hermano, además de mí, pero es algo muy estúpido, pero no hay modo de saberlo, así que mejor me calló, pero yo no quiero que tengas otro hermanito – confesó Frogadier apenado.

\- descuida Frogadier – entonces Braixen le sonrió – lo que sea, quizá sea un asunto de adultos que ellos deban resolver por sí mismos, y no te pongas así, tu siempre serás mi hermanito – dijo Braxien abrazándolo.

\- AHHHH – de repente gritó Frogadier.

\- ¡¿qué sucede?! – se alarmo Braixen.

\- no arruines el vestido – le dijo Frogadier tranquilo.

A Braixen no le quedó más remedio que reír, ya estaba acostumbrada a las peculiaridades de su hermanito, que aunque estuviera unos centímetros, más alto que ella, y de hecho fuera mayor por casi 3 meses; según consenso, Frogadier siempre seria el hermano pequeño de Braixen, y Braixen tampoco había dejado de verlo como un pequeño Froakie al cual debía cuidar ahora que era su hermanito.

Después de eso, el padre de ambos gritó, el típico aviso de que ya era hora de apagar las luces, y Frogadier se fue deseándole buenas noches a su hermana. Braixen entonces se quitó el vestido-armadura, lo guardo con cuidado en su armario y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente como siempre fue a la escuela acompañada de Frogadier. Pero Frogadier en la puerta se topó con Kirlia, y termino yéndose con ella. Por su parte Braixen decido ir al salón de los iniciales a dejar su mochila y luego a ver a quien encontraba para pasar el rato. Y en el camino se topó con Servine la cual no parecía estar muy feliz, de hecho se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por respirar y mantener la compostura.

\- hola Servine – se acercó – ¿estás bien?

\- Sí, lo estoy – dijo bastante tranquila, pero luego se desquicio un poco – el que no está bien es Grovyle, desde el domingo de la anterior semana, primero se enoja conmigo por haberle hecho el favor de comprar las entradas para el friki-fest por él, luego no me dice nada casi toda la semana, luego me cancela de última hora para el festival de Halloween, y ayer me suelta la excusa más patética que me podría haber dicho en la vida "Es que, tenía sesión de fotos", IDIOTA – renegó Servine.

\- ¿por qué Grovyle tendría una sesión de fotos? – dudo Servine.

\- el otro sábado fuimos a una audición de modelaje, Grovyle fue seleccionado, pero el señor "me creo muy importante para decirle a mi novia", no me dijo nada, y solo se la paso reclamando por lo de los boletos, y a última hora, cuando esperaba a que me recogiera para ir a festival de Halloween, me dice que tiene una sesión de fotos, para un catálogo, en primera no me dijo nada sobre lo que paso tras la audición; en segunda me grita sobre un favor que le hice, y en tercera, me cancela de último minuto – se deshago Servine explicándole a Braixen la situación.

\- espera ¿Grovyle es modelo? – se sorprendio Braixen.

\- no se lo digas a nadie, odiaría que de pronto se hiciera popular por algo que hizo sin querer y después de lo mal que se ha estado comportando – le pido Servine aun molesta, luego suspiro – aunque por ahora al parecer solo tuvo con contrato para un catálogo de ropa juvenil, y dada su tendencia natural diría que eso de ser modelo no le durara mucho – dijo Servine recuperando la calma.

\- de acuerdo, pero tienes que admitir que es algo genial, no todos pueden ser modelos – dijo Braixen.

\- sí, y no todos deberían ser modelos – dijo Servine – como sea, vamos a clases.

Y como si Servine supiera la hora exacta, con segundo y milésimas, el timbre sonó tras lo que dijo ella, y ella y Braixen fueron a clases juntas. Pero a medida que avanzaban por el pasillo se dieron cuenta de algo. La gente murmuraba cosas que en la mayoría de los casos incluían las palabras "el cuarto piso… chica en coma". Solo cuando llegaron a clases se enteraron, por parte de Bayleef.

\- hola chicas – las saludo Bayleef, pero era obvio que algo no pintaba bien.

\- Hola Bayleef – la saludo Braixen sonriéndole aun sin notar su expresión.

\- hola – dijo Servine más atenta – ¿sucede algo?

\- ¡no se enteraron! – se admiró Bayleef, y entonces decido contarles – el sábado poco antes del Festival de Halloween, el cielo raso de cuarto piso de las escuela colapso, y termino golpeando en la cabeza a una chica de tipo fantasma la cual ahora está en coma en el hospital, y además de eso, nadie se explica qué paso con la chica y sus padres, al parecer sus padres fueron dormidos con polvo somnífero durante más de una semana – les conto Bayleef.

\- esa historia suena muy tirada de los pelos, está siempre ha sido una secundaria muy normal – dijo Servine.

\- Pues yo lo vi, el cuarto piso ese cerrado y lleno de escombros – dijo Bayleef.

\- al menos ¿se sabe el nombre de la chica? – preguntó Braixen.

\- Sí Bluenette Twisted, al parecer llego hace una semana a la escuela, era una banette variocolor – dijo Bayleef.

\- recuerdo haberla visto un par de veces – dijo Servine, quien no había podido ignorara a una variocolor.

Pero en eso llego el profesor Swampert.

\- Hola chicos – los saludo, no había mucho ánimo en su voz, pero eso parecía normal hasta cierto punto – Hay un par de anuncios, en primer lugar, creo que como ya saben el sábado previo al festival hubo un trágico accidente en el cuarto pido y una chica termino herida de gravedad, hasta ahora no ha despertado, y todos esperamos a que se recupere, al aparecer a nadie le ha quedado claro lo que sucedió para que el cuarto piso se derrumbara, hoy las clases terminaran antes debido a que vendrán unos investigadores a ver si pueden esclarecer el asunto – dijo el profesor preocupado – de cualquier modo, espero que estén listos para el baile de la próxima semana, recuerden preparar sus disfraces – dijo el profesor con un ánimo forzado – bueno ahora comenzar nuestra clase.

De repente a Braixen le parecía que muchas cosas estaban mal, cosa que le hizo recordar sus propios dramas personales. Pero debía hacerle caso a lo que ella misma le dijo a Frogadier, ósea dejar que los problemas ajenos los solucionarán sus verdaderos dueños.

Por otra parte al salir de clases, Braixen caminaba algo sola a su clase de ciencias del fuego, solía ir con Charmeleon, pero ahora estaba caminado sola, de nuevo extrañando a su novio.

\- Atención Alumnos, les habla el directo Raichu – de repente se escucharon en los altoparlantes – el comité escolar está buscando voluntarios para pegar algunos afiches durante la hora del descanso, los interesados en conseguir puntos extra, aproximarse a la oficina del director a la hora del descanso – eso es todo.

Y de repente el mundo cobraba de vuelta cierta normalidad. Y todo siguió así, al menos debido a que no se había topado con Lucario. Braixen realmente esperaba no ser lo suficientemente llamativa como para que Lucario supiera quien era ella, aunque el grupo de iniciales por llevar ese nombre de "iniciales", llamaban un poco más la atención, pero en realidad no sabía si siquiera Lucario sabía su nombre, de todos modos era un chico popular, ella podía ser linda, pero no era que fuese famosa o conocida por algo en especial, así que esperaba pasar lo suficientemente desapercibida como para que Lucario no supiese que ella había hecho esa incomoda llamada. Pues después de ciencias del fuego tenía clase de Ataque y defensa especial, ósea que Lucario estaría ahí, y eso no era lo peor, lo peor sería si es que Lopunny se enteraba y malinterpretaba la situación, eso no solo la haría quedar como una roba novios, sino que haría que Charmeleon pasara un muy mal rato al regresar a casa.

Braixen almorzó con sus amigas iniciales, por alguna razón Flareon se mantuvo un poco distante en ciencias del Fuego, y Fletchinder estuvo con Combusken, por otra parte, Lina que fue con quien se sentó durante la clase, al parecer había peleado con su novio Arcanine, pero no quiso hablar mucho al respecto, a diferencia de Servine, que gran parte del almuerzo se dedicó a mandarle indirectas a Grovyle que estaba sentado en la mesa de al lado.

Entonces Braixen, tras el almuerzo vio que la escuela de nuevo lucia en sus paredes el nuevo afiche de un evento próximo "Primer Baile de Disfraces de La Secundaria Pokemon", anunciaba premios para el mejor disfraz, el más original, la pareja mejor disfrazada, el disfraz más creativo, y el más aterrador, pero aparte de ser un baile de disfraces no parecía ofrecer nada más, aun así Braixen se imaginó lo genial que se verían ella y Charmeleon disfrazados como pareja. Pero lo que le llamo la atención verdaderamente ese día, fue un anuncio discreto puesto en tan solo una hoja de papel impresa, que no estaba en los muros de la escuela, sino estaba pegada en la ventana de la oficina del director Raichu, la puerta del teatro, la puerta de la sala de profesores, y en un par de paneles de anuncios "Audiciones para El Club de Teatro, Mañana".

Braixen sentía que tenía algunas cosas revueltas en la cabeza, pero que la audición para el club de teatro fuese el día siguiente, simplemente fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Había estado esperando esa audición desde hacía meses, incluso desde el momento en el que supo que había un club de teatro tan bueno en la escuela. Entonces sintió que le temblaron las patas.

\- veo que ya te enteraste – dijo la voz de Flareona su espalda.

Si Braixen ya tenía las patas temblando, aquello termino haciendo que cayera algo dramática sobre sus rodillas.

\- pero ¿por qué ahora? – Cuestiono Braixen algo asustada – de un momento para el otro, no tengo nada preparado – dijo Braixen nerviosa.

\- Ya sé, el problema es que solo quedan 4 cuatro funciones del fantasma de la ópera, y la maestra Masquerain quería evitar tener que buscar a los miembros faltantes entre una gran multitud, así que por eso se dio el anuncio a última hora, así solo los que tuvieran mejor aptitud podrían lograrlo – explico Flareon.

\- ¿quién podría lograrlo sin preparación? – cuestiono de nuevo Braixen.

\- Pues Quilava o hizo, y mira lo bien que resulto, ni siquiera se preparó, solo en la mañana Monferno le dijo que lo haga para demostrar que era macho, y Quilava lo hizo – le conto Flareon, pero Braixen aún seguía nerviosa.

\- descuida, lo harás bien – le dijo Flareon.

Sin duda Braixen en realidad no estaba lista para tantas sorpresas en un día… Esta historia continuará).

**NOTA: Ahora que estamos terminando con esta historia, son libres de preguntar lo que quieran sobre la secundaria pokemon, desde sus verdaderos y raros orígenes, hasta detalles que quizá no quedaron muy claros, secretos de los personajes, etc; Ghost_ Walker responde sin censura. Su pongo que por ahora eso es todo…Nos leemos luego.**


	84. Sorpresas (parte 2)

**NOTA: Hola a todos, como siempre, me alegra ver que siguen leyendo la historia cada semana, y ahora les traigo el nuevo episodio de la semana, espero que lo disfruten, para la próxima prometo mostrarles un Plus.**

**Por otro lado, siento que esta vez la historia parece un Shoujo (para los que no sepan, básicamente lo que Japón define como anime para chicas o romance desde el punto de vista de una colegiala), así que si la narración se torna irónica, ya saben porque es (recuerden que los últimos dos octubres, convertí un Slice of Life en algo parecido a una creepypasta de pokemon).**

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 6: Cosas Inesperadas**

SORPRESAS (parte 2)

Cuando el timbre sonó, Braixen no espero a sus amigas o a Frogadier, y solo fue a casa lo más rápido que pudo, una vez allí se puso a buscar monólogos, debía preparar uno en cuanto antes, ella podía cantar, pero su voz no era impresionante como para que fuera la mejor opción para la audición, en especial porque el 98% de las chicas con aspiraciones en el teatro, cantan, así que debía presentar algo, una rutina de bailé. Así que se puso a buscar de última hora algo que practicar, era ahora o nunca.

Quizá había tenido un pequeño colapso emocional, pero ya lo había superado, eran solo las emociones el momento. Charmeleon llegaría el miércoles en la tarde, y todo bien; Lucario no sabía que ella había sido la que llamo a su casa, todo bien; su madre arreglaría sus problemas por ella misma, ya que era una mujer adulta; aunque eso estaba por verse; en teoría, no debía preocuparse de nada, salvo de buscar una buena coreografía de Jazz, y un buen monologo. De ahí a ensayar hasta que estuviese lista para la audición. No sería una tarde fácil, pero lo haría, de todos modos, había estado esperando la oportunidad desde hacía meses.

Braixen se pasó toda la tarde bailando, recitando, a veces al mismo tiempo, su monologo era algo breve, pero sentía que era convincente. Y eligió un nuero de Jazz unipersonal debido a qué seria suficientemente complicado como impresionar a cualquiera, pero no necesitaría una pareja, y apartando los giros complicados, casi todo estaba en el ritmo, aun si no recordaba los pasos, podía complementarlo bien improvisando. Para el final de la tarde quedar exhausta. No ayudo en nada que Flareon le dijera que Quilava logro pasar la audición sin esfuerzo. De hecho había sido como una cachetada en la cara. Por otra parte, el club de teatro tenía escases de testosterona, por lo tanto de cantantes masculinos, así que de hecho desde antes de la producción del Fantasma de la Opera, siempre hubo prioridad por aumentar el número de machos y cantantes en el elenco, por eso ahora solo habrían 3 cupos para chicas, y eso, muchas de ellas seguro terminarían como personajes de fondo o algo así. Esas cosas comenzaban a hacer que Braixen se sintiera insegura, pero por otra parte solo aquellos muy atentos notarían lo de la audición, quizá eso eliminaba algo de competencia, al igual que ella por no enterarse perdió la primera audición.

Y de después de meditar sobre todo esto, revisar su celular y descubrir que no le había respondido un par de mensajes a Charmeleon en más de 15 minutos, y tras responderle, y disculparse, sentirse mal por esto, se obligó a sí misma a seguir bailando, y recitando, y bailando. Y cuando los pies le dolieron, siguió recitando. Un ocasional descanso para darse un tiempo para cena, y luego a bailar un poco más, y al último terminar cansada, rendida, y durmiéndose sin haberse puesto la pijama, o apagado la luz.

A suerte la alarma de su celular ya estaba lista para que se despertara en la mañana a la hora habitual. Entonces Braixen por inercia y por el letargo de haber dormido prácticamente sin haberse ido a dormir, termino mirándose al día siguiente, muy confundida, en el espejo. Ella no iba negar que fuera algo vanidosa. Cepillaba su pelo antes de dormí, pero ahora habían mechones de su delicado y sedoso pelo, desordenado y revuelto, que estaba lleno de sudor, y la hacía parecer un Sandslash desalineado. O pudo evitar asustarse de sí misma, incluso intentando reprimir el grito que estaba a punto de formarse en su garganta. Y tras tomar una ducha y esmerarse como nunca en arreglar su pelaje, bajo a desayunar a suerte aun a tiempo.

Y recién cuando se sentó tranquilamente a desayunar recordó a audición, lo cual causo que se atragantara con la leche caliente que bebía y terminara escupiéndola sobre ella.

\- Hermana – se preocupó Frogadier.

\- mi pelo – se quejó Braixen, había sufrido tanto para dejarlo bonito ya ahora estaba lleno de leche.

\- con cuidado, Braixen – le dijo su madre como si ella fuera una niña pequeña dándole un trapo húmedo con que limpiarse.

\- Sí – dijo Braixen algo decepcionada con ella misma.

\- no olvides limpiar la mesa – le recordó su mamá.

Y tras terminar de arreglar aquel pequeño desastre, Braixen y Frogadier fueron a la escuela.

\- Pareces nerviosa y alterada, y dado que ayer estuviste bailado como loca y repitiendo lo mismo como loca, algo está enloqueciéndote hermana, y como me preocupo, exijo que me des una explicación plausible de lo que te está pasando.

\- ¡No estoy enloqueciendo! – protesto un poco – es solo que me preocupa la audición de hoy, y estuve practicando así porque lo avisaron de última hora –se explicó, pero la cara de Frogadier que con una sonrisita inocente y forzada le decía "Solo me estás diciendo una parte de tus problemas, pero descuida, entiendo, eso sí, no creas que me voy a quedar tranquilo, y puede que haga cosas raras para ayudarte y averiguar qué te pasa". Pero Braixen estaba bien con eso, solo esperaba que las cosas fueran mejor, aunque en realidad analizándolo mejor, realmente no es que fuera un gran drama, las cosas que le preocupaban seguían ahí, pero no dependía de ella arreglarlas, había salido muy fácilmente del posible problema en el que se estaba metiendo.

Si bien las clases fueron bastante normales y promedio, Braixen dedico gran parte del día a repasar su monologo, y a la vez a darse ánimos, pues entre cambio de hora y que el tiempo transcurriese, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera al audición. Bayleef y Servine prometieron ir a verla, pero eso no le daba ánimos, pues Braixen aún se sentía fuera de control de sí misma.

No era fácil para ella verse en esa situación. Era obvio que habían pokemons que no se estaban pasando nada bien, de todos modos, durante el festival de Halloween una chica había entrado en coma, y ahora los pokemons fantasmas tomaban clases en el auditorio de la escuela, y de hecho si no se lo hubieran hecho notar, no hubiera visto como en realidad la prensa rondaba el edificio de la escuela, de modo discreto, al parecer interesados en la historia de la chica en coma, algo que no estaba bien, era morboso y además podría hacer quedar mal a la escuela. Y saber eso la hacía sentir culpable, su mundo se derrumbaba por algo tan pequeño, que se sentía algo inútil.

Y Braixen sabía que no era que lo fuese, pero, que estuviese tan mal por algo como eso, no dejaba de molestarle, como si se disgustara a sí misma, pero sin poder evitarlo. Braixen de cierto modo, estaba cansada de eso, y lo peor era que sus amigas no podían compartir ese sentimiento con ella, y obviamente aun peor Charmeleon o Frogadier, a quien le costaba de por sí entender lo normal. Bayleef a pesar de sus inseguridades y miedos, siempre se las arreglaba para avanzar, quizá no podía encarar sus problemas de frente, pero no se paralizaba con ello, y a veces eso la hacía agresiva, pero estaba bien; además Bayleef era un poco torpe, pero aun así no permitía que esas cosas la detuvieran, siempre avanzando, pudiendo manejar más un problema a la vez. Y Servine, pues se notaba que ella se forzaba a sí misma por alcanza cierto estándar, y se notaba que ponía mucho esfuerzo en ello, una chica orgullosa, inteligente, pulcra y que no era capaz de aceptar un no como respuesta; Servine era alguien a quien temer, pero aun así, a pesar de gastar tanto tiempo y esfuerzo en eso, era capaz de cuidar de otros sin ningún problema, y a pesar de exasperarse a veces, siempre se las arreglaba para resolverlo todo. Y Braixen en comparación se sentía un poco inútil, bloqueada por una simple audición de teatro escolar, haciendo una hoguera de un fosoforo.

Para cual las clases terminaron, ella camino algo nerviosa hacia su audición, tenía en la mente una revuelta versión de su monologo, y presionaba en su pata el USB con la canción que iba a bailar, sin duda estaba nerviosa. En eso alguien se paró a su lado.

\- Oye Braixen ¿Vas a ir a recibir a Charmeleon mañana? – de un momento a otro le preguntó Ivysaur.

\- Por supuesto – respondida Braixen algo sorprendida.

\- entonces ¿puedes ayudarme? El imbécil de Wartortle no quiere ir, dice que es muy estúpido y que es vergonzoso y blablablá – le explico Ivysaur.

\- ¿ayudarte como exactamente? – Dudo Braixen.

\- ayúdame a convencerlo para que no me haga ir solo, de todos modos Charmeleon es nuestro amigo – dijo Ivysaur.

\- Por supuesto – dijo Braixen con una sonrisa algo fingida.

\- ¿estás bien? – le cuestionó Ivysaur al notarlo.

\- bueno, es que estoy nerviosa, deberías estar yendo a la audición del Club de teatro en estos momentos – admitió Braixen.

\- ah claro, Bayleef me dijo – comento Ivysaur – nos vemos luego, buena suerte – le deseo el tipo planta y se fue.

Sin duda se había olvidado de que Charmeleon iba a llegar al día siguiente. Con suerte tendría buenas noticias para darle cuando llegara. A suerte Ivysaur le hizo recordar eso. Ahora que lo pensaba, no le había contado a Charmelon sobre eso, pero no importaba, cuando llegase le daría una sorpresa.

Braixen llego a la entrada del teatro, y vio a las hermanas Eevee organizando a un pequeña multitud, aun llegaban pokemons, definitivamente habría mucha competencia, por los 3 unicos puestos disponibles para chicas.

\- ¡Atención los que llegan recién! Anoten sus nombres y otros datos, con una de mis hermanas, en cuanto llegue la maestra comenzará la audición – Indicó Flareon por un alta voz – los que solo quieran ver la audición, como siempre el teatro será abierto a al público – agrego.

Braixen entonces se acercó a Leafeon que anotaba nombres. Y cuando pudo llegar con ellas tras esperar un momento. Braixen no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa a al ver que casi todos los nombres en la lista de Leafeon era chicas, habían en su lista al menos 11 nombres, y claro eran seis hermanas, y aun llegaban pokemons.

\- ¿estás bien Braixen? – le pregunto Leafeon algo preocupada.

\- sí – respondió rápidamente, de nuevo las inseguridades la atacaban.

\- bueno, si ya terminaste de inscribirte, dale lugar al siguiente – le indicó Leafeon.

Entonces Braixen se alejó, aquello ya era demasiado para ella, demasiadas chicas que querían un lugar en el Club de teatro. Sin duda sus temores estaban haciéndose realidad.

La profesora Masquerain no tardó mucho en llegar y dar los últimos alcances, como que la audición era en dos partes, los horarios de ensayo del Club, y recalcar que solo había 3 cupos para chicos y 8 cupos para chicos, y que de plano la maestra te decía si estabas fuera.

Braixen entonces entro al teatro nerviosa esperando a ver que sucedía, no había nadie del club de teatro excepto por las hermanas Eevee, eso hacía que Braxen se sintiera aún más nerviosa. Una parte de los que estaban ahí solo habían ido a ver las audiciones, pero aun así por lo menos 40 pokemon darían la audición.

\- Hola Braixen – de repente la saludo alguien, y sí, ya se estaba hartando de ser tomada por sorpresa, ese día al parecer simplemente no podía dejar de ensimismarse en sus pensamientos.

-Hola Prinplup – dijo Braixen al verlo.

\- así que viniste a la audición, espero que te hayas preparado bien, parece que la competencia para las chicas será difícil – dijo Prinplup al parecer algo desagradado con la concurrencia.

\- sí, aunque me tomo desprevenida – comentó Braixen.

\- Creo que es obvio que la maestra pensó que eso reduciría el número de aspirantes, pero parece aun así no funciono bien; realidad todos están tan desprevenidos como tú, así que conseguir u puesto es cuestión de talento nato, me parece que está buscando a un Quilava 2.0 – comento Prinplup.

\- pero tú no pareces nervioso – notó Braixen.

\- la prioridad es encontrar cantantes machos, y yo ya fui parte del Club de teatro, la maestra conoce mis capacidades, y no de dejado de ensayar aunque me expulsaran, y de hecho he entrenado mi voz y mis habilidades escénicas desde muy niño, estoy seguro de que conseguiré un lugar – aseguro Prinplup – vaya, soné muy pretenciosos y presumido, me disculpo por eso – se disculpó Prinplup algo avergonzado.

\- no hay problema, me gustaría estar tan confiada como tú, prácticamente he perdido el control, y estoy tan nerviosa, temo equivocarme en mi monologo o hacer mal un paso de baile, y caerme – se lamentó Braixen.

\- Lo mejor es relajarte, de otro modo sucederá lo que dices, y que bueno que vayas a presentar un número de baile, ni Seadra, ni Jigglypuf, ni Sunflora bailaban, y siempre faltaban bailarinas para presentar números musicales en obras pasadas, por eso la otra obra fue el fantasma de la ópera, no tiene en realidad muchos números de baile – explico Prinplup.

Braixen sonrió, esa fue la mejor noticia que le dieron el día.

\- De verdad acabas de sacarme un peso de encima – comento Braixen aliviada.

\- Rómpete una pata, Braixen – le seo suerte Prinplup.

Entonces Umbreon se acercó a la multitud.

\- ¡Escuchen! – dijo en voz alta para llamar la atención de todos – NO repetiré esto dos veces, esperaran aquí en SILENCIO, y los irán llamando uno por uno, y harán su monologo, si a la maestra no le gusta, de patitas a la calle, si lo logran deberán esperar a la segunda parte en donde se supone prepararon algo bueno, tras esto si aun así lo lograron, tendrán que esperar el veredicto final, pues no hay suficientes cupos, así que no se pongan a llorar si no lo logran – dijo Umbreon sintiéndose poderosa al ver la cara de pánico de un montón de niñas hambrientas de fama que nunca quisieron entrar al club de teatro antes, cuando no era "profesional".

\- No los asustes así Umbreon – la regaño Espeon.

\- que se acostumbren a la presión y al trabajo duro, este no es lugar para los flojos, memorizar páginas enteras de dialogo, ser capaz de convertirte en cuerpo y alma en algo que no eres, para que al final no puedas ni cometer un error, porque el público estará viéndote, y juzgándote – dijo Umbreon orgullosa retirándose.

\- bueno ella tiene razón en eso, nuestro estándar se ha elevado, y son muy pocos cupos, deberán esforzarse o tener mucho talento, de cualquier formar, buena suerte – les dijo Espeon a los aspirantes tratando de ser cálida.

Pero algunos en ese momento, asustados, terminaron dejando el teatro, no sin antes hacer que Espeon los borrara de la lista. Eso reducía a la competencia, pero aun así, no era alentador.

Braixen entonces noto que entre los que quedaron, había alguien a quería ella no quería ver, y al ver quien estaba a su lado, las cosas solo emporaron. Nada más y nada menos que Lucario y Lopunny. Braixen entonces se auto tranquilizó pensando en que si hasta ese momento la habían ignorado, seguro seguirían haciéndolo. No parecía que Lucario estuviese ahí simplemente para apoyar a su novia, sino parecía que él quería estar ahí dando la audición, pero no importaba, dado el número de cupos por género, de hecho Lucario no era competencia, de hecho quien sí era un problema era Lopunny, ella si era competencia y si descubría a alguna chica llamando con raras intenciones a su muy celado y amado novio, entonces sí se metería en problemas. Aun recordaba inicios de ese semestre cuando esa chica ataco a Lola, simplemente por un error del mismo Lucario. Y lo peor, ella quería a Charmeleon, Lucario le era indiferente, y solo lo llamó para sacarle información, en lo que al parecer no era muy buena.

La audición comenzó. Y realmente parecía que la maestra Masquerain era más cruel que nunca. "Sobreactuación", "actitud monótona", "mala gesticulación", "mala vocalización", "Expresión tiesa", "Poca presencia escénica" eran cosas que mencionaba muy a menudo, y razones suficientes para echar a varias chicas e incluso chicos de la audición. Había casos en los que apenas decían una oración, y ya estaban fuera por alguna de esas razones, de hecho la maestra, antes de comenzar, dijo que hasta iba a calificar la entrada, así no había que reclamar.

Prinplup de hecho fue el primero en aprobar la primera parte de la audición, entrando de modo ostentoso e imponente, para luego proclamar un discurso acerca de los deberes de un gobernante, que luego se tornaba en una oda afligida acerca de las consecuencias del poder. Los presentes le aplaudieron, incluso la maestra. Y Braixen estaba impresionada, sin duda ese club de teatro era de otro nivel.

Tras Prinplup unos cuantos y luego llego la audición de Braixen. De nuevo la tomó desprevenida, pues esperaba tener que esperar más. Pero era ahora o nunca, debía hacerlo y debía hacerlo bien. Primero se relajó, debía estar suelta para poder entrar. Comenzó a caminar hacia el escenario con calma, e intentando aparentar prisa y molestia, un gesto de desdén hacia el público. Y de ahí comenzó, trato de imitar un tono parecía al de Servine cuando estaba enfada, era un Monologo acerca de indignación de una mujer al descubrir a su marido vistiéndose de mujer, era de una comedia antigua francesa, que gracias a la traducción se hacía simple, así que fue un éxito, pues todos rieron. Cuando Braixen estuvo ahí, ni miro al público, solo lo dejo fluir, y solo continuo, con la esperanza de que si no le decían nada entonces estaba perfecto. Pero temiendo que de repente la maestra la detuviera.

Al terminar hubo algunos aplausos, había estado bien, no había sido grandioso, pero Braixen estaba contenta.

\- Bastante bien, pero cuidado con el final, de un momento a otro pusiste ese rostro de preocupación y no es lo ideal, pero el resto estuvo perfecto – dijo la Maestra Masquerain dándole el visto bueno, pero al mismo tiempo haciéndole dar cuenta de la expresión que tenía esperando el veredicto.

\- Gracias – dijo Braixen algo avergonzada, pero lo peor ya había pasado, al menos hasta que la segunda parte de la audición comenzara.

Braixen entonces pasó a tras bambalinas, y luego bajo hacia los asientos, de todos modos quería ver a que se enfrentaba, a pesar del miedo y las dudas. Y encontró un sitio junto a Prinplup.

\- buen detalle haber elegido una comedia clásica – le dijo Prinplup felicitándola.

\- No podía ni respirar – confeso Braixen sintiendo que se le quitaba un presión del pecho – me alegra que haya salido bien.

Entonces ambos se sentaron a ver las actuaciones, y tras un par de malas audiciones la maestra llamó a Lopunny. La cual aun sin haber entrado se atrevió a algo diferente.

\- Maestra ¿podemos Presentar la audición en pareja? – preguntó ella.

\- ¿tú y Quién? – Cuestionó la maestra.

\- Yo y Lucario, su nombre está debajo del mío – dijo Lopunny.

La maestra bajo la mirada hacia su lista, pareció meditarlo un poco.

\- está bien, preséntenlo, solo espero que ara la segunda fase hayan preparado algo por separado – dijo ella al parecer no tan feliz con la originalidad, pero al menos si ambos eran malos seria matar dos pokemons voladores de un tiro.

\- Fantástico, muchas gracias – agradeció Lopunny obviamente muy feliz.

Prinplup entonces cruzo las alas.

\- Si Lucario pasa la audición esto se pondrá interesante – comentó Prinplup con cierta morbosidad.

\- ¿a qué te refieres? – dudo Braixen.

\- No me gustan los chismes, pero ahya cosas que simplemente no puedes ignorar – dijo Prinplup – y si hubiera premios a la chica más celosa de la escuela, ese se lo lleva Lopunny, y no ha pasado desapercibido incluso entre los chicos – explico Prinplup.

\- pero que sea celosa, no quiere decir nada si es que Lucario lo logra – Comento Lopunny echándole un ojo a la audicon en pareja de Lopunny y Lucario.

\- no lo entendiste – vio Prinplup – Lucario tiene, lo que las hembras definen como, atractivo, y lamentablemente en este negocio es importante, digamos que facilita las cosas – gruñó un poco – si yo me viera así no hubiera tenido problemas para conseguir un protagónico – explico.

\- sigo sin entender – dijo Braixen dándose cuenta de que realmente temas como esos la seguían asombrando.

\- simple – de repente Flareon se había decido unir a la conversación, tomando asiento al lado de Braixen – ten en cuenta que casi asesino a mi propia hermana por besar a mi novio – contó Flareon.

\- ¡¿qué?! Pero Quilava… – Braixen no podía créelo.

\- ¿desde cuando eres tan inocente? – de repente le dijo Flareon dándole un empujoncito – Recuerda que en la obra, Glaceon tiene el protagónico desde que se recuperó, besa a Quilava en una escena del Climax cada semana, y cada vez que le hace un cumplido a Quilava siento que voy a arrancarle el pelo, pero es mi hermana, sé que nunca sería tan mala, y también sé que Quilava es mío.

\- Ya entendí – dijo Braixen al final sintiéndose algo tonta, pero de hecho no era la gran cosa, a cualquier le habría podido pasar, la situación era demasiado específica para que alguien ajeno la comprendiese, o eso pensaba ella.

Y lo que presentaron Lopunny y Lucario, era de hecho, la escena de la famosa película "Titanic", donde Jack salva a Rose de suicidarse y de ahí comienza su historia de amor de una semana. Braixen sin esfuerzo o sin ser quisquillosa noto la sobreactuación de Lopunny que no dejaba de victimizarse, y sollozar incluso al hablar, por otra parte Lucario sí lucia como si estuviera actuando, y no estaba mal, quizá esa escena favorecería de todos modos a una actriz femenina en un momento de fragilidad emocional, pero con un personaje que de hecho solo se dedica a ser heroico, obviamente Lucario no tenía mucho sobre lo cual trabajar en una escena así.

-Lucario, tu pasas a la siguiente audición, Lopunny, sobreactuación, solo te deje terminar porque quería ver como lo manejaba Lucario, lo siento – le dijo la maestra.

Lopunny quedo ahí parada con la boca abierta, Lucario entonces la empujo para llevarla fuera del escenario.

\- esto se va poner feo – comentó Flareon incomoda – lo peor, Lucario está oficialmente dentro si es que canta.

\- ¿a cargo de quien lo van a poner? – pregunto Prinplup, y de nuevo Braixen se sintió perdida.

\- yo ya lo hice la última vez, lo van a poner a cargo de Sylveon, Espeon o Umbreon – dijo Flareon.

\- ¿qué? – Braixen se atrevió a preguntar.

\- las chicas aspirantes al club de teatro por alguna razón se adaptan fácil, aprenden fácil, pero cuando hay un macho con potencial, si no se lo trata con cuidado, termina siendo un presumido como el señor que tienes al lado, o simplemente se hace mediocre, a diferencia de lso aspirantes que son buenos, y siguen siendo buenos, la maestra Masquerain sabe reconocer el potencial a penas lo ve – dio Flareon.

\- por eso cada novato con potencial se lo pone en tutela de una de las mejores actrices ue tenemos, ósea Flareon y sus hermanas – explico Prinplup.

\- Y funciona bastante bien, mira lo que logre con Quilava – presumió Flareon.

\- Vaya – se sorprendió Braixen.

Y a pesar de ni siquiera estar dentro, de repente, se sentía una novata.

\- La siguiente es Cinccino – llamó la profesora.

Y en el escenario apareció la susodicha, de un modo que nadie olvidaría en algún tiempo. Un vestido blanco de pronunciado escote en la espalda, que a suerte no se veía vulgar dada la altura de la tipo normal, con una peluca rubia, un exagerado labial rojo, mucho maquillaje en los ojos en colores neutro y negros, y un collar tan brillante que distraía la atención del resto de su vestuario.

\- Yo solía ser tan solo Norma Jean… – comenzó su monologo sobre Marilin Monroe, al inicio desabrido, luego sobreactuado, y lo peor, la parte del habla fue tan breve que antes de que la Maestra Masquerain siquiera pudiera hacer algo para callarla, ella se puso a cantar en un tono de voz aguada, fingida, que pretendía ser dulce, mientras ella con un traje provocativo intentaba ser Kawaii.

Ver una actuación como esa hizo que Braixen se sintiera mejor con respecto a ella misma, al menos nada podía ser más vergonzoso que eso, por más errores que ella cometiera, todos recordarían a Marilyn Cinccino. Y sentándose al lado de Flareon y Prinplup de hecho veía los errores de Cinccino uno por uno, no simplemente una actuación horrible.

Para cuando Braixen tuvo que subir al escenario, los nervios se habían ido en parte. Al inicio temió un poco, porque Prinplup canto Opera, de nuevo, y obviamente eso era impresionante, se notaba que ponía pasión en todo lo que cantaba aunque la letra estuviera en italiano o francés. Pero ese era su momento.

Durante su actuación no peso de nuevo, lo dejo fluir, en lo único que pensaba era el compás marcado, tres pasos, doblar las rodillas, uno, dos, tres, salto y vuelta, se agacha y extiende la pata, se para, la reverencia, paso, paso, paso, paso y giro sobre las puntas, posé, extender el brazo, junta las rodillas…

Solo una vez que termino Braixen miró al público y la maestra. Todos parecían impresionados, ella sonrió feliz, y recién ahí busco entre el público a Servine y Byleef que se había sentado algo atrás, que de hecho estaban con Frogadier. Monferno, Grotle y Abi también estaban ahí, quizá para ver a Prinplup, pero le aplaudían, y la habían estado apoyando.

Pero las cosas no terminaban ahí. Braixen no era la única a la que le había ido bien en la audición. Floette de hecho no lo había hecho nada mal; y además de ella, Dragonair se también se había lucido; Gothita también había cautivado con su actuación, incluso Audino aún estaban en carrera. Todo ahora estaba en la decisión de la maestra, para los tres cupos disponibles para chicas.

Por otra parte, los machos, a parte de Prinplup y Lucario, pues no había nuevos talentos que valiese la pena, un par que estaban bien, y de hecho, Prinplup había sido expulsado del Club de teatro, era como traerlo de vuelta, a la maestra no le quedaría más opción que solo aceptar a esos cuatro chicos. Lo cual eliminaba de plano su idea para la nueva obra de la escuela, que era hacer una versión musical de las mil y una noches, para la cual le faltaban chicos, incluso si vestía a Seadra de hombre, así que buscaría otra opción. Ya era hora de sacar al Fantasma de la opera de la taquilla y ofrecer al público algo nuevo.

Anunciar los nombres de los chicos fue fácil, ni se dio la molestia de decir apellidos, pero las cosas para Braixen se complicarían.

-… Y por último las chicas seleccionadas, que espero que nos acompañen en la producción de la nueva obra de teatro, serán – comenzó el suspenso – Floette Fiori – dijo la maestra volteándose hacia donde estaba ella, el público aplaudió, pero ahora era hora de la segunda elegida – Gothita BlackVeil– anuncio la maestra.

Para ese punto Braixen cruzaba los dedos, ahora era una triple competencia por el último puesto.

\- fue difícil elegir a la indicada para asumir el puesto, pero lo decidí en basé a lo que necesitamos para el Club – dijo la maestra – Braixen Heralde – de repente dijo la maestra, ahciendo que Braixen casi se ponga a llorar, lo había conseguido.

Luego la maestra se llevó a los seleccionados a parte para decirles que asistieran al ensayo del sábado. Todo había salido esplendido para Braixen. De pronto aparecieron Bayleef, Servine y Frogadier, acompañados por Monfenro, Abi y Grotle. Iba a felicitar a Prinplup y Braixen. Sin duda una escena feliz, pero no duraría por mucho, las coasa acaban de complicarse sin que Braixen se diera cuenta.

Y mientras Monferno avergonzaba a Prinplup con frases como "Mi Pajaroti está creciendo" "El baby Pajaroti ha dejado el nido y ahora será una estresha" "Un pingüino que volara alto". Una pata se posó en el hombre de Braixen, y ella volteo. Al mismo tiempo que veía que Frogadier daba un salto muy sorpresivo.

Braixen vio que detrás de ella estaba Lucario con una expresión dudosa e incómoda. Frogadier estaba en posición ninja de ataque, agazapado al piso apoyado solo sobre sus patas traseras, con una mano en el piso y la otra en alto lista para disparar un shuriken.

\- Braixen ¿puedo hablar contigo? – le pregunto algo avergonzado y obviamente incomodo por Frogadier.

\- Claro – dijo Braixen dudando, tenía razones para hacerlo – Frogadier cálmate – le dijo y este se paró.

\- hablemos en un lugar con menos pokemons – dijo Lucario aun nervioso.

Braixen siguió a Lucario hasta un rincón alejado de detrás de escena.

\- ¿eres la que llamo el domingo verdad? – le dijo de frente Lucario rascándose la nuca – reconocí tu voz cuando hiciste tu monologo.

\- ya te lo dije, lo hice porque estoy preocupada por mi mamá, no tengo que darte explicaciones – Braixen realmente no quería hablar de esas cosas con un desconocido.

\- Pues desde el día de la reunión de padres y Maestros mi mamá y mi papá han estado estresados, e incluso mi madre me dijo que no me acercara a ti por alguna razón, incluso sin que supera que llamaste – confesó Lucario pero aun así parecía que había algo más que quería decir.

\- ¿Qué? Yo no hice nada, de hecho no sé lo que está pasando, o te ofendas, pero me eras indiferente hasta el día de la reunión de padres – dijo Braixen.

\- de hecho creo saber porque – dijo Lucario algo incómodo – pero de verdad ¿tu apellido es "Heralde"? – preguntó.

\- pues sí, ¿eso qué tiene que ver? – preguntó Braixen.

\- La Profe Masquerain no lo dijo, pero mi apellido también es ese – comentó Lucario.

Braixen no supo que pensar, pero ahora la teoría de Frogadier sí tenía una prueba sólida en la cual sustentarse.

Por otra parte Cinccino estaba irritada, no podía creer que todos se hubieran reído incluso la maestra, estaba irritada, tanto que quizá se le caería el pelo si su molestia seguía aumentando. Y entonces la vio. Abi, una pokemon ala que podía considerara su enemiga número uno, ahí con Servine alguien que sin duda entraba en su top de las chicas que más odiaba, por alguna razón muy felices ahí celebrando.

-… Ya me gustaría bailar como Braixen, fue como que, genial, tenía Swag, tenía ritmo, estuvo estupenda, me cuesta creer que solo ensayo un día, porque yo para aprenderme eso, vaya que me llevaría semanas, aunque ese no es el punto, el punto es que me da gusto por ella – decía, hablando rápido.

\- Esa es mi hermanita – dijo Frogadier con orgullo.

\- Tenemos una amiga muy talentosa – dijo Servine tranquila, pero sonriendo…

Cinccino no veía a Braixen con ese grupo. Y o tardo mucho hasta ubicarla con la mirada, con Lucario. De hecho hacia un rato Lopunny, una de sus amigas, había estado llorando por lo de la audición y preguntándose dónde estaba su novio. A Cinccino le dio asco verlos juntos, Braixen era amiga de dos de las chicas que ella odiaba, debía ser tan desagradable como ella, y estaba con Lucario. Cinccino hizo lo que creía debía hacer una buena amiga, y les tomo una foto con el celular, del mismo modo que a ella la salvaron así de un horrible noviazgo con uno de los amigos de Servine. Y sin siquiera editarlo o pensar en cualquier cosa, le envió la foto a Lopunny… (Esta historia continuará).

**Ghost_Walker respondiendo sin censura a usuarios sin cuenta: Por cierto los spoilers los responderé escribiendo sin espacios o comas, con malas pésima ortografía con abreviaciones ridiculas, y en mayúsculas, para que pueda ser más fácil ignorarlos.**

**Vengador: Creí que estaba claro quién era el admirador de Diancie, digamos que la versión pokemon de una molécula de ADN; y sobre lo iniciales, bueno eso era por mi especial de Octubre + una semana por las festividades de los muertos, pero en realidad ahora retomaremos a esos personajes, y verás más de los iniciales.**

**Misterio 9: (SPOILER ALERT, SPOILER, ALERT).**

**LOQPASARACONEYOS2SERAQWARTORTLEARA1TONTERIAPARAGANARSELLOVEDWARLYPEROLOARRUINARAELLALEDIRAQUEYACCANSODELYLEROMPERAELCORAZONYTRASOTROSEVENTOSESTRESANTESDLAESCUELATERMINARAMADURANDOYCONQUISTANDOLAPERONOSERAFACIL.**

**Y Sobre el especial legendario, no falta mucho para que actualice, pero digamos que viene el siguiente paso de idiotez que tiene que cometer Takeshi para que reaccione.**

**Por cierto, si aún quieren preguntar, esta oferta de Ghost_Walker responde sin censura, está abierta hasta el final de la historia. Nos leemos luego.**


	85. La Peor Confusión (parte 1)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 6: Cosas Inesperadas**

LA PEOR CONFUSIÓN (parte 1)

Charmeleon estaba durmiendo pesadamente, estaba bañado en sudor, tenía los rastros de la sombra de un bigote de pintado con marcador. Cuando algo lo golpeo en la cara, y lo despertó. Estaba durmiendo en un autobús, y una bolsa plástica con la ropa de alguien dentro le acababa de caer en la cara.

\- Charmeleon lánzamela – pidió Pidgeotto desde la parte de atrás del autobús.

Charmeleon con cierto desgano la arrojó hacia ahí, al parecer estaban usando aquello como pelota para jugar. Entonces miró la hora, ya eran alrededor de las once de la noche. Se suponía que llegarían a otro hotel barato donde descansar en la noche antes de emprender camino a casa, pues hacia solo un par de horas habían ganado otro juego. El entrenador se preocupaba por sus chicos, por lo cual priorizo el descanso, y claro que todos ellos se duchasen, el autobús estaba comenzando a oler a adolescente sudado. Dormirían bien y luego de eso emprenderían el camino a casa, por lo cual llegarían a las 6 de la tarde. De no detenerse a dormir, llegarían a las 8 AM, y seria cruel después de un cansado viaje obligar a alumnos que durante un par de semanas, sacrificando incluso las festividades de Halloween, fueran obligados a seguir la rutina, de viajar, soportar novatadas en algunos casos, entrenar, jugar, y de nuevo el ciclo se repetía. No hubo ni siquiera oportunidades de darles un descanso para celebrar las victorias, apenas si treinta minutos libres para que hagan algo, y ni siquiera salían de los hoteles debido a que era un periodo de tiempo muy breve, la mayoría veía televisión o usaba sus celulares.

También fue cansado para el profesor, que ya quería volver a su rutina de poner a correr a los chicos en clase de Ataque y Defensa, mientras él podía descansar, quien iba a culparlo, era un Slaking. Y claro se notaba que los ánimos también habían bajado entre los alumnos. El primer día, el autobús parecía una campo de batalla y un circo a la vez, se arrojaban cosas, se subirán los espaldares de los asientos, cantaban gritando esas típicas canciones de las cuales todos se sabían la letra, gritando y riéndose como lo que eran, un grupo de Pokemons adolescentes. Pero ahora con suerte si arrojaban una bolsa de ropa sucia para molestar a los novatos.

Una vez llegaron al hotel todos como Zombis cargando, aduras penas, sus mochilas "Hotel, Hotel, cama, cama", sin duda lucían y pensaban como zombis para esa hora. Charmeleon a penas llego a la habitación que compartiría con un par de chicos del equipo, se apresuró y fue el primero en la ducha, para asegurarse de no terminar teniéndose que bañar con agua caliente, era un tipo fuego necesitaba agua a temperatura de ebullición. Y luego de esto, puso a cargar su celular que estaba muerto, y se fue a dormir antes de que alguien encendiera la tele, aunque dudaba que alguien lo hiciera, todos estaban muy cansados.

Al día siguiente después de poner como sea todo a su mochila, Charmeleon y los demás chicos del equipo fueron a desayunar y ahí de regreso autobús, que a suerte paso toda la noche con las ventanas abiertas. Pero a pesar de la comida y la noche sueño, los ánimos estaban bajo. Charmeleon fue despertado por la alarma de un celular ajeno, recién se dio cuenta de que no había encendido su celular desde que se apagó en algún momento durante el último partido que tuvieron. Lo encendió con miedo, estaba lejos de casa, muchas cosas podían haber pasado, muchas llamadas que no fueron contestadas. Y sí, la peor pesadilla de cualquiera, 3 mensajes sin leer de Braixen y 37 llamadas pérdidas de su madre.

Charmeleon entonces le marco a su mamá, luego buscaría una excusa para justificarse con Braixen. Charmeleon se resignó a escuchar como su madre lo reprendía por lo preocupada que estuvo debido a que su celular estaba apagado, que no llamó y todo eso. Y no podía culparla, era una madre que no había visto a su hijo desde hacía un par de semanas. La verdad no era agradable oir a su madre histérica gritándole y luego diciéndole lo preocupada que estba, pero no le quedaba de otra, evitar escuchar solo lo pondría en problemas, pues tras el sermón, viene el interrogatorio. "No mamá, se me descargo el celular y recién lo prendí, perdón… No llegamos casi a la media noche…No, ya estamos de regreso a casa…Perdón mamá…NO metas a Braixen en esto, a ella tampoco le respondí… y sé debería haberlo hecho… Lo siento, ya sé… está bien mamá… si te llamó cuando estemos llegando."

Charmeleon tras esto reviso los mensajes de Braixen. Solo esperaba que ella no se hubiera tomado mal lo de no haberle respondido los mensajes. Para esa hora Braixen todavía estaba en la escuela. Así que decidió revisar esos mensajes y esperar poder compensar a Braixen por aquello. El primero era muy normalito, en términos de costumbre "Hola Amor, te extraño, vi por internet que ganaron el juego :) me alegra mucho por ti! Y me alegra que mañana vayamos a volver a vernos 3". Por otra parte el segundo parecía más interesante, y mostraba lasprimeras señales de alarma "Mi amor por qué no contestas? :( Quiero saber cómo estas, me preocupas… bueno, tengo noticias que darte espero verte pronto".

Aquello parecía ir de mal en peor, y antes de ponerse poético o arrepentido decidió leer el tercer mensaje, y este a pesar de su simplicidad hizo que su nivel de arrepentimiento llegara a 100 "te extraño". Si no hubiera estado en un autobús lleno de sus compañeros del equipo de fuerza, a Charmeleon se le hubieran salido las lágrimas "PERDONAME HERMOSA, PERDON, lo lamento tanto, de verdad que soy un tono, mi celular se descargó y no lo prendí hasta ahora, lo siento, de verdad" Y le envió aquel desesperado mensaje, y comenzó a escribir otro "Mi amor, de verdad que lo lamento, quería escribirte y contarte sobre mi día, y que me respondieras, y hablar contigo, pero no pude, pero no creas que quise hacerlo" y lo envió y luego envió otro "En realidad te extraño muchísimo, ya quiero verte". Aunque no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría Braixen.

Charmeleon se quedó pensando en eso un buen rato mientras Fraxure que viajaba a su lado dormía plácidamente, entonces alguien se asomó por encima del espaldar del asiento de Charmeleon, era Arcanine.

\- Oye Charmeleon – de repente le dijo algo nervioso, pues realmente no era normal que hablaran, Charmeleon lo conocía de vista, y sabía que novio de una amiga de Braixen, pero nada más – Braixen es tu novia ¿no? – pregunto en un tono algo forzado.

\- Sí, ¿por qué te interesa? – cuestiono Charmeleon incomodo, aquél pokemon siempre le pareció un presumido.

\- bueno, ella es amiga de Lina – dijo Arcanine algo avergonzado.

\- ya sé – dijo Charmeleon poniéndose algo severo.

\- y bueno, yo sé que tus amigos salen con otras amigas de Lina, no sé, pensé que podríamos hablar – dijo Arcanine sonando sospechoso.

\- por cierto Arcanine, no crees que es de mal gusto que un alumno de ultimo año salga con una chica de primero – dijo Charmeleon para poder librarse de ese tipo.

\- oye, solo quiero… – Entonces Arcanine analizo bien sus palabras – solo quiero que mi novia no piense que no me interesa conocer a sus amigos, o que me creo mucho para eso – se sinceró.

\- bueno, comienza por intentarlo de verdad – dijo Charmeleon dándole la espalda a Arcanine

Charmeleon no estaba de humor para los problemas de pareja ajenos, así que prefirió ignorar a Arcanie, pero cierto tipo dragón dormido a su lado no lo hizo.

\- Wow, ¿de verdad? ¿Le dijiste eso a Arcanine? – lo cuestionó con cierto entusiasmo Fraxure.

\- No es la gran cosa – dijo Charmeleon desenredando sus audífonos, aún quedaba un largo viaje a casa y él no estaba de humor.

El viaje a casa fue aburrido y algo pesado, en cierto punto todos terminaron durmiendo. Solo poco antes de llegar a casa Charmelon despertó. Braixen no había respondido sus mensajes. Esto solo hizo que él se sintiera terrible.

En cierta parte del viaje, Charmeleon se quedó de nuevo dormido, con pesadillas sobre un dramático y caótico rompimiento con Braixen. La había extrañado muchísimo, y había querido volver a verla desde hacía días, y era algo un poco lamentable, pues ahora que por fin había podido lucirse en el equipo, y ganar algunos juegos, resultaba que hembras de otras escuelas de pronto le pedían sacarse fotos con él o se acercaban a él interesadas. Charmeleon sin embargo no era capaz de disfrutar de eso, solo pensaba en que ninguna de ellas sería linda con él después de estar saliendo una semana y confesarle que la invito a salir por una apuesta. Charmeleon también se daba cuenta de que por Braixen había hecho muchas cosas que en su vida ni se imaginó. Y a la vez que era lindo, le aterraba. Quizá ya había cruzado la línea entre un simple romance de secundaria y algo más serio.

Charmeleon despertó por el sonido de una ambulancia, ya habían vuelto a la ciudad, era algo tarde, y tenía hambre, pero sobre todo, nervios; se había quedado dormido sin querer. Pero a suerte, o por desgracia Braixen aún no había contestado ninguno de los mensajes que le había enviado. Así que Charmeleon tomó su mochila, guardo su celular en el bolsillo de su sudadera, se puso la capucha, debido a que seguramente tras esas horas de viaje no estaba muy presentable, y comenzó a bajar. Por la ventana veía padres, amigos y novias, incluso a los demás chicos del equipo que no había ido al viaje. A Charmeleon le dio gusto ver a ahí a Combusken sin que Braixen estuviera cerca, pero a la vez lo desconcertaba.

Charmeleon algo desalentado bajo del autobús. Una vez pudo una pata fuera del bus ignoro por completo el ruido y el bullicio. Solo quería encontrar a su mamá para que lo llevara casa a asearse y a ponerse al día en la escuela, luego llamaría a Ivysaur y Wartortle.

Charmeleon iba ahí lejos de sentirse bien por esa bienvenida concurrida, algo miserable. Cuando entonces, casi al fondo de la multitud, la vio, era Braixen sosteniendo una pancarta que decía "Bienvenido a casa, Charmeleon" mientras sonreía algo tímidamente. Charmeleon entonces apresuro el paso, aparto algo bruscamente a aquellos que por mala suerte se interponían entre él y Braixen. Hasta que la tuvo en frente. Entonces se abrazaron. Para Charmeleon la confirmación de que Braixen no estaba molesto con ella, y que todo estaba bien, que en realidad ella sabía que todo eso había sido un malentendido.

\- Te extrañe muchisimo – dijo Braixen por alguna razón casi sollozando.

\- Yo también te extrañe, no dejaba de pensar en volver a verte – le dijo Charmeleon viéndola a los ojos.

Por un segundo Charmeleon notó llorosos los ojos de Braixen, pero no duro mucho esa observación. Braixen ya había puestos sus labios sobre los de él, y él como sintiéndose aliviado cerró los ojos y ese detalle se le fue de la mente…

\- ¡Oigan! Hay pokemons de primaria mirando – de repente Charmeleon escucho a Wartortle fastidiándolo, y tuvo que soltar a Braixen.

\- ¡Wartortle! – le reclamo Ivysaur, que aunque estaba incomodo de ver esa escena al menos era capaz de darles algo de espacio.

\- ¡Qué vergüenza! – se avergonzó Braixen, habiéndose olvidado que ella no estaba muy lejos de Ivysaur y Wartortle.

Charmeleon gruño un poco, sin duda le había arruinado el momento.

\- parece que Wartortle no ha madurado ni un poco desde que me fui – comento Charmeleon, que ahora que sabía que todo con respecto a Braixen estaba bien, podia darse un rato para fastidiar a Wartortle – así nunca le gustaras a Warly.

\- ¡OYE! – reclamo Wartortle – tu eres el que no se fija donde intercambia cariñitos con su novia, sin ofender Braixen – además a la novia sí le envía mensajitos todos los día, y a los amigos, nada, así eres Charmeleon, ah – de repente le reclamo Wartortle.

\- Tú sigues celoso de mí y de Ivysaur – le contestó Charmeleon.

\- Hay cosas nunca cambian – dijo Ivysaur por lo bajo, algo resignado.

\- lo sé, hasta ya me estoy acostumbrando – comentó Braixen también en voz baja no tan contenta.

Pero esa pelea no duró mucho, luego llego la madre de Charmeleon para llevárselo a casa. Tenía que ponerse al día en la escuela, y tenía un montón de tarea, algo retrasada, que debía entregar al día siguiente. Y claro en eso se le fue toda la tarde, pero era un alivio, de todos modos estaba en casa, su novia aun lo quería, y sus amigos seguían iguales. La aventura de las preliminares del campeonato al parecer había acabado sin drama alguno.

A la hora de irse a Dormir Charmeleon se sentía libre, al día siguiente seguro que se sentiría un poco perdido, Ivysaur le había dicho que algunas cosas locas habían estado pasando en la escuela. Pero eso era lo de menos, Charmeleon estaba seguro de que en un par de días volvería todo a la normalidad. Y se fue a dormir creyendo que todo estaría bien, sin imaginar lo que pasaría al día siguiente.

Una vez Charmeleon puso una pata en la escuela supo que realmente algunas cosas locas estaban sucediendo. Número uno, Grovyle se volvió modelo; número dos, al parecer el piso del sótano había colapsado sobre el cuarto piso y aunque la escuela seguía abierta, habían sospechas, debido a que una alumna termino en coma en extrañas circunstancias; número tres, había un extraño y muy reciente rumor acerca de una especie de celebridad que iba a asistir a la escuela, algo que sonaba tonto, sin duda, pero algunos hablaban de ello, al parecer era una noticia muy reciente, tanto que Ivysaur y Wartortle también se enteraron casi al mismo tiempo; número cinco, al parecer ahora Monferno era el narrado oficial de los eventos de la secundaria, cosa que ya se veía venir, pero costaba un poco creer que alguien con un modo tan particular de hablar, le permitiesen ser narrador en la escuela. Pero claro faltaba que Braixen le diera la última de esas noticias.

También hubieron noticias menores, como que el fantasma de opera pera se cancelaba, el cambio de fecha de ese Friki-fest, como había estado el festival de Halloween, entre otros. Pero bueno, no eran cosas de su completa incumbencia. Al menos hasta la hora del almuerzo, donde Braixen y Charmeleon comían solos, era el momento para que Braixen le diera algunas noticias a su novio, pero claro iniciaría por la menos polémica de todas.

-… No me creo eso de que una celebridad va a venir a la escuela, es absurdo – dijo Charmeleon.

\- no lo sé, esta escuela es algo famosa – comentó Braixen – por cierto, hay algo que debo decirte – dijo Braixen de nuevo sonriendo tímidamente.

\- Ah sí, recuerdo que tenía noticias que darme – dijo Charmeleon tranquilo.

\- pues, lo logré, me aceptaron en el club de teatro – dijo Braixen restándole importancia, porque en realidad quería decirle a Charmeleon lo otro.

\- ¿en serio? – Se admito Charmeleon – me alegra, habías estado deseándolo tanto – dijo Charmeleon quizá más sorprendido de que Braixen no lo hubiera dicho con más entusiasmo – de hehco no pareces tan feliz por eso – tuvo que decirlo.

\- bueno, es que también hay cosas que han estado pasando – confeso Braixen mostrándose triste.

\- ¿qué cosas? – se interesó Charmeleon.

\- pues… – Braixen se sentía nerviosa, no sabía por dónde comenzar.

Y entonces alguien se paró al lado de la pareja de tipo fuego, alguien que se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención.

\- Hola Braixen – la saludaba de improviso Lopunny, y eso era raro, y para la situación en la que estaba Braixen, también aterrador, pero claro, Charmeleon no lo sabía – oye, Charmeleon, ¿me permitirías hablar con ella un rato? – pidió con una sonrisa de aire sinicio, pero Charmeleon estaba aún pensando en lo que le pasaba a Braxein, que no lo notó.

\- claro – dijo Charmeleon. Pero luego noto que Braixen parecía estar en completo desacuerdo.

\- y exactamente ¿qué quieres? – desconfió Braixen, luciendo al menos ante los ojos de Charmeleon culpable.

\- solo hablar contigo, de hembra a hembra – respondio Lopunny con una sonrisa.

\- de acuerdo – respondió Braixen levantándose no muy convencida.

Charmeleon no estaba muy feliz con aquello al parecer se había perdido de algo serio.

\- a mí tampoco esto me gusta nada, a este voy a perder a mi hermana – de repente dijo al voz de Frogadier.

Charmeleon miró al techo y no, ahí no estaba, entonces volteo y se vio cara a cara con Frogadier tan solo a unos cinco centímetros de distancia.

\- ¡Frogadier! – le reclamo Charmeleon incomodo por su intromisión.

\- ¿qué? Creí que no te gustaba que cayera de techo – dijo Frogadier inocentemente.

\- olvídalo ¿qué es lo que le pasa a Braixen? – le pregunto.

\- si mi teoría es correcta, Braixen está pasando por un complejo drama familiar lleno de horribles consecuencias con respecto a pokemons que antes ella no frecuentaba – dijo Frogadier preocupado – pero dado que ella no me dice nada y que mi amiga la señorita Kirlia me sugirió que esperara a que ella me diga algo, diría que simplemente se metió en problemas por una mala decisión a la hora de buscar a alguien en tiempos de necesidad – dijo Frogadier – de cualquier modo, prometí dejarla resolver sus problemas y que ella misma te lo dijera, pero me preocupa mi hermana – confesó algo decaído.

Charmeleon después de esas últimas palabras comenzó a pensar en lo que podría haber ocurrido. Las palabras de Frogadier no fueron de mucha ayuda, él solía ser ambiguo, y era obvio que por decisión propia para que Braixen le contara cuando estuviese lista, pero ahora la curiosidad lo estaba carcomiendo. "Una mala decisión a la hora de recurrir a alguien en tiempos de necesidad", Charmeleon pensó en las opciones. Quizá le había pedido ayuda a Lopunny en algo y ahora ella quería cobrarle el favor, pero parecía un poco fuera de contexto… En fin, eso de la mala decicision sonaba muy mal, y Charmeleon no imaginaba qué podía haber pasado, así que decidió usar la estrategia Grotle, y enterarse por sus propios medios a favor de la verdad y la justicia. O al menos eso entendía él.

Charmeleon se escabulló hacia donde estaban Braixen y Lopunny. Y pegadoala pared intento escuchar.

-… ¡NO TE ACERQUES A LUCARIO! ERES UNA CUALQUIERA – le gritaba Luponny a Braixen.

\- No es lo que tú crees, déjame explicarte – intentaba decirle Braixen.

\- NO TE CREO – le seguía gritando muy enfadada la tipo normal – LUCARIO ES MIO.

\- Sí solo me dejaras explicarte – pedía Braixen algo desesperada.

\- tú me das asco – de repente le dijo Lopunny.

\- TU ERES LA DESAGRADABLE – entonces se defendió Braixen.

Entonces Charmeleon escucho lo que parecía ser una llamarada. Charmeleon ya había escuchado suficiente, aquello no pintaba bien.

Lopunny acusaba a Braixen de haberse acercado a su novio Lucario, y ahora que lo pensaba. "Una mala decisión a la hora de recurrir a alguien en tiempos de necesidad", ¿y sí Braixen habia recurrido a Lucario debido a que extrañaba a Charmeleon mientras él no estaba?...

Charmeleon se quedó paralizado, no podía ser verdad, eso significaría que Braixen le fue infiel con Lucario. NO, NO, eso simplemente no podía ser Braixen era demasiado decente como para hacer eso. Pero por otra parte, parecía sentirse mal por algo, quizá era culpa, porque ella hizo algo terrible. NO, debía haber otra explicación.

Charmeleon se negaba a aceptar lo que su propiamente, y sus propias inseguridades le decían. Pero eso no evitaba que se alterara. Entonces Charmeleon descubrió que Braixen habia dejado su celular con él. Charmeleon reviso sus contactos en primer lugar. Y en efecto ahora Braixen tenía como contacto a Lucario, no había mensajes con él, así que reviso PokeApp. Y efectivamente conversaba con él mediante ese medio.

Charmeleon entonces se sobresaltó cuando una pata se posó en su hombro. Era Braixen. Charmeleon de inmediato guardo el celular de Braixen.

\- perdón por eso amor – se disculpó Braixen – creo que mejor arreglo el asunto antes de decirte lo que pasó, es muy complicado – dijo decaída.

\- claro – dijo Charmeleon desconfiando de las palabras de Braixen… (Esta historia continuara, y a continuación un plus).

**0**

Era la noche más aburrida de la historia, o al menos eso creía Bluenette. Estaba castigada por haber estado descargando videos de terror para mayores de edad de nuevo, cosa que su madre odiaba, pero qué a ella últimamente le gustaban, videos de gore real, películas Snuff, videos de suicidios, fotografías de cadáveres reales; en cuando peor fuese más disfrutaba. Estaba sin televisión, sin computadora, y su madre le había quitado su celular cambiándolo por uno de esos que ni pantalla a color tienen, solo dejándole la posibilidad de llamar o enviar mensajes, pero su plan de telefonía no se lo permitiría; y además de todos eso, sin la posibilidad de salir de casa. Y ella tenía tantas ganas de ver a Gourgueist, tantas ganas de decirle que ahora irían a la escuela, juntas. Aunque aun así, debía admitirlo, Gourgueist seguro era demasiado mojigata para ella ahora. Ahora que incluso se le habia dado por experimentar con magia negra básica.

Según sus padres, Bluenette estaba en una segunda fase de rebeldía, pero lo que sucedía era que se estaba aburriendo, aburriéndose de su normalidad, aburriéndose de cualquier cosa que no fuera fuerte. Esto al llevo a buscar emociones más fuertes, pues nada ahora le parecía divertido, era como si nada le satisficiera. Y así se había sentido desde hacía varios meses. Quizá debido a que en su nueva escuela, las chicas hablaban de eso de "experimentar de forma liberal" o quizá era porque se sentía vacía por dentro, sin objetivos, sin nada por lo cual luchar.

Bluenette siempre se tomó las cosas con calma, pero no habia podido ser así desde que se enteró que Banette Deviltoy, ahora estaba de novio con Mismagius Shadow. Mismagius, una sujeta de lo más aburrida y estirada, que se creía la gran cosa por leer libro de espiritismo avanzado, y qué para rematar, era una cobarde que se asustaba de su propia sombra. Bluenette se consideraba bonita, divertida, atrevida, fuerte y atemorizante, la perfecta compañía para un ser tan depravado, creativo y oscuro como Banette, pero no, él de la nada al parecer dejos sus votos de castidad en nombre del terror, por la imbécil de Mismagius. Aquello a pesar de no poder aceptarlo fue demasiado duro para Bluenette. Y ahora solo le quedaba deprimirse y aburrirse en su habitación aquella noche.

Ya era suficiente. Bluenette se arto esa noche. Cuando una oportunidad se le presento, pues el auto de sus padres dejo el garaje, la había dejado encerrada entre cuatro paredes con amuletos para que no pudiera escapar, pero la ventana no tenía amuletos. Era su oportunidad, era hora de escapar. Pero cuando estaba punto de salir su celular sonó. Era su prima Anette. Bluenete chasqueo la lengua, y contesto.

\- Hola Prima – saludo sin animos.

\- oye Bluenette, yo y las hermanas nos reuniremos esta noche en el cementerio ¿quieres venir? – preguntó su prima tranquila.

\- ¿qué van a hacer? ¿Jugar a Charmeleon- Charmeleon de nuevo? – pregunto Blunette algo irónica, su prima y sus amigas hacían videos estúpidos con retos de terror de principiante, así que después de la primera vez que las acompaño, no le interesaba.

\- No, vamos a jugar a al Quija en la tumba Cr – le dijo Anette.

\- eso suena algo interesante, voy a ver, estoy castigada, pero creo que puedo escaparme un rato-dijo Bluenette algo desinteresada.

\- bueno, ya sabes dónde encontrarnos si te animas – le dijo Anette al colgar.

Bluenette lo considero, cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse en casa encerrada. Así que con toda la paciencia del mundo busco una sudadera con capucha, y una linterna, y con calma y aburrimiento bajo por el tejado al que daba su ventaba y luego se a aventó al vacío, ella podía flotar eso no era nada más que un juego. Cuando vio que el auto de sus padre volvía a la casa. Bluenette se escondió. Vio cómo su madre bajaba del auto y entraba a la casa mientras su padre esperaba con el motor encendido, y luego salió llevándose consigo algo.

Bluenette no pudo evitar preguntarse a donde iban sus padres. Las chicas en el cementerio de pronto pasaron a tercer plano. Bluenette logro seguir a sus padres gracias al tránsito nocturno. Y ambos iban al consultorio de un psiquiatra especializado en adolescente e infantes. Desagradable sorpresa que Bluenette se llevó, sus padres creían que estaba loca.

Bueno si sus padres, creían que estaba loca, entonces ella les demostraría que no solo estaba loca, sino que su cerebro estaba enfermo y podrido, solo que no sabía cómo.

Al final, no le dio ganas de volver a casa, con suerte su prima y sus amigas seguirían filmando algo en el cementerio. Así que ahí se dirigió. No fue difícil entrar. En eso, tras dirigirse a la tumba Cr, Bluenette vio que no había nadie, gruño un poco disponiéndose a irse, cuando escucho a algo, el ruido de alguien vomitando, y luego una voz "Qué cuerpo más débil". Entonces se puso alerta, y noto que había alguien entre un par de mausoleos. Era Anette.

\- Prima, ¿qué te paso? – le pregunto sin darse cuenta de que ella estaba vomitando lo que fuese que hubiera comido esa noche, junto con hilos de sangre.

\- ayuda – dijo débilmente.

Bluenette entonces miro la escena iluminada con su celular.

\- mejor te llevo al hospital – dijo Bluenette sintiendo algo de pena por Anette.

\- él está en mi – dijo de pronto entre balbuceos.

\- ¿de qué hablas? – preguntó Bluenette tranquila.

Entonces mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y comenzaba a cargar a Anette fuera del cementerio, Bluenette sintió algo sobrecogedor viniendo de su prima, era algo extraño y poderosos. Entonces Anette se contorsionó de modos grotesco e improbable.

\- Otro cuerpo – dijo una voz que no le pertenecía a Anette, parecia un susurro grueso y desgarrado.

\- AHHHHHHHHHH – gritó de dolor Anette.

\- ¿qué estuviste haciendo? – preguntó Bluenette con cierta insensibilidad ante el dolor de su prima.

\- me llamó – dijo la voz monstruosa.

Bluenette para entonces ya había salido del cementerio con Anette.

\- ¿quién #$%&amp; eres? – preguntó Bluenette.

Entonces algo la empujo y la alejo de su pria, mientras a su prima los ojos se le ponían en negro y se movía como una muñeca de trapo que no camina por sí sola y alguien controla torpemente.

\- Yo soy casi el dios de la miseria del toro mundo – dijo al voz de monstruo de lo que sea que controlaba a Anette – tu pariente no sobrevivirá mucho, su cuerpo y espíritu son débiles, y eso que era la más fuerte de esas tontas mocosas estúpidas – rió Crowley.

Bluenette miró aquello impresionada.

\- ¿eres casi un dios? – cuestionó Bluenette.

\- no obedezco ningún límite – rió Crowley.

Bluenette no se lo pensó mucho, antes de decir lo que iba a decir.

\- Yo no quiero seguir limites, te ofrezco mi cuerpo, si es que me conviertes en tu aprendiz – dijo Bluenette arrodillándose.

La boca de Anette se abrió y de ahí salió su lengua la cual le recorrió la cara de Bluenette.

\- tu cuerpo es más fuerte, me servirá por ahora, pero antes de ofrecerte mi poder, debes ayudarme a resucitar, júramelo con tu sangre – pidió Crowley.

\- hecho – aceptó Bluenette…

**NOTA: Ya sé, le puse una ración extra de drama, pero bueno sino no sería interesante… Muchas a gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y la siguen cada semana, de verdad es genial que lo hagan, y siempre se les agradece que se den un tiempo para dejar un comentario o su opinión sobre el cap y ahora.**

**Ghost_Walker responde sin censura a usuarios sin cuenta:**

**Vengador: Hola vengador, bueno con respecto a Karlo y Froslass, bueno, no era tan importante para el avance poner algo más sobre ellos, creo que ya sabes que ellos están juntos, y bueno tendrán como todos sus participación en el final de la historia.**

**A Hunter y Lampent, es cierto, falta poner lo que pasó con ellos, que como te imaginas, serán una de esas parejas raras y un poco disfuncionales de las que me gusta escribir, pero será algo lento y muy progresivo, claro que tendrán su resolución.**

**Y para Prinplup, ya tiene proyecto para pareja, no te preocupes, no se va a quedar solito, se puede decir que tendrá mejor suerte que Wartortle.**

**Misterio 9:**

**\- Sobre lo del Director Raichu, bueno, pongámoslo así. Se ganó cierta fama al conseguir premios a la enseñanza aun al ser muy joven, parecía el profesor perfecto para enseñarles a pokemons de rango superior, debido a su tesis de enseñanza especializada basada en la especie del pokemons a enseñar.**

**\- Sobre Grotle y Leafeon, la verdad es que ellos dos al menos a mi parecer son más interesantes como pokemons con problemas a parte que como pareja, por otra parte, sí van a tener una historia sobre ellos dos antes del final… Así que no desesperen…Y sobre Umbreon y Houdoom, están saliendo, pero ambos son muy discretos con respecto a eso aunque lo admiten sin problemas.**

**Eso es todo por ahora. Nos Leemos luego.**


	86. La Peor Confusión (parte 2)

**NOTA: Hola a todos!, aquí el nuevo capítulo de la semana, pero antes un anuncio… -_- ' … Sé qué dije Ghost_Walker responde sin censura, pero no pienso responder ninguna pregunta tipo "Qué va a pasar con xxxx? xxxx va a tener pareja?" porque aparte de que piden spoiler, se supone que lo interesante es ir descubriéndolo, y no todos pueden tener sus finales felices con alguna pareja, eso ya lo saben, por otra parte cuando pedí que me preguntaran era por detalles que quizá no quedaron bien entendidos, como por ejemplo: Como Bluenette termino poseída, antes de que hubiera publicado "0", porque en todo caso con gusto se los aclaro… Y ahora la historia :D**

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 6: Cosas Inesperadas**

LA PEOR CONFUSIÓN (parte 1)

Aquel día una nube negra se posó sobre el ánimo de cierto tipo fuego, que tras escuchar una conversación de su novia y Lopunny, no podía dejar de cuestionarse si es que Braixen lo había engañado. Por una parte él la conocía, Braixen era una de esas chicas románticas y tiernas, de la clase que son increíblemente felices si se les reglan flores y palabras bonitas, de esas que les regalan pequeñas cosas a sus novios sin razón, del tipo que en internet se consideran en peligro de extinción. Por otra, no podía ignorar que ella había estado extraña, y que dejo pasar lo de los mensajes, quizá por culpa, así que todo eso parecía estar mal, quizá Braixen se sintió sola y Lucario se aprovechó de eso, o algo así ocurrió. De cualquier modo Charmeleon estaba enloqueciendo con la idea, simplemente no podía con ello, tenía que saber que era lo que pasaba entre Braixen y Lucario.

Ni aun cuando sabía que tenía que ponerse al día en todas las asignaturas, ni cuando Ivysaur contaba algo sobre él, ni cuando Gabite le dijo que era el mejor novato del equipo, Charmeleon no dejo de pensar en lo de Braixen y Lucario. Y que de hecho Lucario fuera de la mitad del equipo de Fuerza que no fue a las eliminatorias, y verlo ahí actuando de lo más normal durante la práctica de fuerza estaba enloqueciendo a Charmeleon.

Aquella práctica básicamente fue para los chicos del equipo que no fueron a las eliminatorias del torneo, para pensar en la reubicación con respecto a la estrategia y plantearles a los que no habían ido horarios extra de entrenamiento. El resto estaban ahí para que supieran de la nueva alineación.

Charmeleon por su parte observaba a Lucario con desconfianza completa, miró aquello, simplemente estaba mal que alguien que no era cercano a Braixen supiera más sobre ese asunto que el mismo. Por su parte, las cosas se tornaron aún más raras cuando Arcanine se acercó a Lucario para hablar de quien sabe qué. Esos dos no eran amigos, sin duda algo extraño e incómodo. Aunque era posible que Arcanine se hubiera acercado a Lucario con alguna intención muy aparte, no era que todo fuera una conspiración, y por eso mismo Arcanine se le había acercado, pues si todo fuera para jugar cruelmente con la mente de Charmeleon y hacer que este se quedara confundido y paranoico, estaba funcionando a la perfección.

Sin duda no era la bienvenida que Charmeleon esperaba. Su paranoia no lo dejo dormir muy bien esa noche. Y al día siguiente en la escuela, se le planteo algo que había dejado olvidado.

Marshtomp había llevado consigo a la clase un catálogo de ropa juvenil, de esa que es ridículamente cara por ser de marca. Lo habia comprado y ahora lo enseñaba a todos sus compaeros solo con el objetivo de avergonzar a Grovyle.

\- … Pos, entonces Grovyle si se volvió modelo, Ay te vez divino, amigo mio – se reía Monferno.

\- no debes avergonzarte, debería ser un orgullo – Prinplup trataba de animar a Grovyle.

\- sin comentarios – decía Combusken incómodo.

\- ¡Qué vergüenza! – se quejaba Grovyle.

\- Mirá, pero que foto tan sexy – bromeó Marshtomp.

\- Marshtomp, para ti hasta una roca es Sexy – le regaño Combusken.

\- Grovyle te vez tan metrosexual – comentaba Dewott.

Todos los chicos que veían el resultado del primer trabajo de modelaje de Grovyle. Grovyle estaba terriblemente avergonzado por aquello, pero de algún modo, muy en el fondo, tanto que no lo admitiría, disfrutaba de toda esa atención que ahora tenía. Además quizá era incomodo que sus amigos vieran esas fotos, pero por otra parte, él creía que se veía bastante bien.

Claro que ese juego tenía de excluido a Charmeleon, el cual se mantenía distanciado de los demás, atrapado en una burbuja de malos pensamientos llenos de paranoia y dolor por lo que pudo haber sucedido, de un modo casi obsesivo; sin mencionar que no había dormido muy bien, y no estaba lo suficientemente atento, de hecho ignoraba por completo porque gritaban algo sobre "Fotos sexys" y "metrosexualidad", al punto de no querer enterarse.

Cuando llego Wartortle, pasó de largo a los chicos que seguían bromeando con respecto a la carrera de modelaje de Grovyle, y se sentó frente a Charmeleon.

\- Oye Charmeleon, ¿Nos vas a prestar tu casa? – pregunto de frente el tipo agua.

\- ¡¿Qué Giratinas?! – cuestiono Charmeleon nada contento, sin mencionar que no tenía ni idea.

\- pero si te lo dije ayer, no te hagas – reclamó Wartortle.

Charmeleon entonces gruño un poco, ahora que lo recordaba, algo de eso se le hacía muy familiar.

\- perdón, no estoy de ánimo para nada, y que digamos no sé dónde tengo la cabeza – se disculpó Charmeleon tratando de no desquitarse con Wartortle de todos modos no era su culpa.

\- ¿cómo no te acuerdas que el cumpleaños de Ivysaur es el viernes? – Le cuestionó Wartortle – pensábamos hacer algo para Ivysaur, claro fue idea de Bayleef, pero es nuestro amigo, y porque nos está aguantando constantemente, se lo merece, así que ¿contamos contigo? – preguntó Wartortle.

Charmeleon durante un segundo pensó en decirle que no a Wartortle, pero simplemente no podía, era cierto Ivysaur se lo merecía. Por otra parte, ahora que lo pensaba, era cierto, apenas si se contactó con sus amigos un par de veces, y eso fueron ellos los que le hablaron, durante las dos semanas que estuvo fuera.

\- si claro, les presto mi casa, convenceré a mi mamá – dijo Charmeleon.

\- no te preocupes, solo va a ser algo simple, tampoco queremos hacerle aun fiesta desmadrosa – dijo Wartortle con mejor ánimo, pero al ver la cara de Charmeleon no pudo evitar decírselo – por cierto, ¿Cuánto dormiste anoche? te ves horrible – comentó.

\- no importa – dijo Charmeleon algo torpemente no sabía muy bien que decirle, por una parte no quería contarle sus problemas a Wartortle, porque, bueno era Wartortle, pero a la vez, tenía el sufrimiento a flor de escamas, no iba a poder evitarlo por mucho tiempo.

\- Ya dime, ¿Por qué parece que alguien murió? – lo interrogóel tipo agua.

\- luego te cuento – dijo Charmeleon aun dudando si era buena idea decirle algo a Wartortle.

Al entrar Braixen jutno con Frogadier, ella no lucia muy bien en realidad, parecía algo angustiada, no mantenía una sonrisa ligera como siempre. Y Wartortle fue consciente de ello, y saco sus conclusiones, algo pasaba entre la parejita.

Charmeleon apenas si se pudo mantener despierto en la clase del profesor Swampert, de hecho, durmió como por 5 segundos. A suerte fue despertado mientras el profesor le decomisaba el catálogo de ropa a Marshtomp por estar molestando con eso a Grovyle durante clases. Para el final de clase Charmeleon apenas si escribió los títulos, pues donde se supone él intento escribir letras solo había garabatos y líneas torcidas. Las cosas parecían ir de mal en peor.

Para el almuerzo Chrmeleon había sido regañado un par de veces por los profesores por estar desatento y una por casi quedarse dormido. Las cosas no resultaba fáciles y lo pero él mismo sabia que se las complicaba a apropósito. Pues no dormir aun sabiendo que al día siguiente tienes escuela, y solo enfocarte en pesar en algo malo, es obviamente auto sabotaje.

Braixen por su parte, ese almuerzo no estaba con sus amigas de tipo fuego, ni con sus amigas iniciales, y obviamente no estaba con Charmeleon. Esto inquietaba un poco a Charmeleon que por el cansancio menta casi podía ver en frente de él a Braixen yendo a verse a escondidas con Lucario.

\- Charmeleon ¿estás bien? – de repente le preguntó Ivysaur.

\- casi no dormí anoche, eso es todo – dijo Charmeleon.

\- ¿y por qué no dormiste? – preguntó Croconaw con la boca llena de algo que alguna vez había sido un sándwich.

\- cosas – dijo Charmeleon ya sin siquiera pensar en una estrategia, estaba muy cansado y abatido para esas cosas.

\- ¿qué cosas? – cuestiono Quilava.

\- cosas con Braixen, estoy seguro – agrego Wartortle seguro.

\- ¡NO! – lo negó Charmeleon, dándoles la confirmación que sus amigos querían.

\- ¿qué paso con ella? – pregunto Ivysaur.

Charmeleon gruñó, pero los iniciales de Kanto y Jotho eran sus amigos, podía confiar en ellos, Por otra parte Croconaw no sabía guardar secretos, y Wartortle no era confiable.

\- Es que Braixen esta extraña, hay algo que le molesta, y no me lo va a decir hasta que lo resuelva, y gracias a la extraña forma de hablar de Frogadier, y por escucharla a escondidas, comencé a sospechar que Braixen me fui infiel con el cochino de Lucario – explico Charmeleon luchando contra sí mismo para que lo que acababa de decir no le rompiera el alma.

Miraditas incomodas recorrieron al gripo de amigos, ninguno se atrevió a decir algo, dar una consejo o tratar de negarlo simplemente, al menos por un rato.

\- Quizá solo estas paranoico, digo todos sabemos que eres bastante celosos, y que no has visto a Braixen dos semanas – dijo Ivysaur tratando de darle a niños a Charmeleon.

\- sí, además Braixen es decente – agrego Quilava algo culpable, porque había visto a Braixen hablando con Lucario, pero hasta ese momento no lo mal pensó.

\- Lo sé, pero cada cosa, por ejemplo, ahora ella no está por ningún lado, y tampoco he visto al cochino de Lucario, y pienso que quizá estén juntos ahora – confesó Charmeleon acongojado.

\- No es como si se vieran a escondidas a la hora del almuerzo, digo, quien hace eso, es muy tono, los pokemons no hacen eso – dijo Croconaw con bastante nerviosismo en la voz, y teniendo la necesidad de atragantarse con su comida para no terminar hablando de más.

\- simplemente no puedo con esto – se quejó Charmeleon, y se levantó – voy a buscarla, y va estar comiendo sola o algo así, y por fin podré estar tranquilo – dijo decidió y se fue.

Lo chicos lo vieron irse un rato hasta que.

\- entonces Croconaw ¿Cuándo te desapareces en el almuerzo es para encontrarte con una chica? – planteo Wartortle bastante suspicaz.

Croconaw miró con ojos suplicantes a Quilava en lo que se sostenía las fauces.

\- Por favor Wartotle, desde cuando te crees el supe detective – le reto Quilava.

\- oye, también puedo ser listo – reclamó Wartortle.

\- solo estas imitando a Grotle – le dijo Quilava.

\- no es cierto…..

Y siguieron así un buen rato.

Charmeleon busco en los jardines, cerca del basurero donde se reunían los tipos veneno, por el teatro, cerca del baño de chicas del primer y segundo piso, pero nada. Hasta que camiando por uno de los pasillos la escucho era Braixen.

-… Bien, es cierto, pero ahora no sé qué voy a decirle a mi mamá – sollozaba Braixen.

\- ¿y yo? Con qué cara ahora voy a mirar a mi padre, y Lopunny sigue histérica – se quejó Lucario.

\- no sé qué hacer, y si pretendemos que nada sucedió, es lo mejor para nosotros, y para nuestras familias – propuso Braixen.

\- ¡No!, yo quiero que mi padre me dé explicaciones, me las merezco – reclamó Lucario acongojado…

Charmeleon escuchaba sin entender para nada lo que ocurría, no entendía que cosa involucraría a la familia a de alguien como Lucario, con la de Braixen. Y de hecho algunas de las cosas que esos dos decían, se podían relacionar a un con la idea de la infidelidad.

Entonces una pata húmeda amordazó a Charmeleon y se lo llevo para atrás. Para cuadnoe estuvieron lejos de Lucario a Y Braixen, el captor de Charmeleon recién se hizo presente, era Frogadier.

\- ¡FROGADIER! – gruñó Charmeleon a penas le soltó al boca.

\- no interfieras – dijo Frogadier claramente decaído también, algo le entristecía y era obvio.

-Frogadier, dime de una vez, ¿qué está pasando? Por favor, estoy volviéndome loco con esto – prácticamente rogó Charmeleon.

\- le prometí a la señorita Braixen que no diría nada sobre este tópico en general – dijo Frogadier triste.

\- ¿"señorita Braixen"? – Cuestionó Charmeleon – tú le dices mi hermana, o solo Braixen ¿qué está pasando? – Charmeleon insistió.

\- Te das cuenta amigo Charmeleon que has caído en un espiral de miseria porque no sabes que pasa, mientras que yo estoy decaído porque sé que lo que pasa es más importante para mí que para ti de hecho, así que deja de atormentarte con ideas sobre mi hermana, de todos modos ella nunca sería capaz de reemplazarte con otro, deja de ser miserable y déjala resolver esto, aunque para nuestra familia las cosas nunca volverán a ser los miso – dijo Frogadier en forma de discurso.

Charmeleon entonces se dio cuenta de que realmente si algo estaba pasando era algo con respecto a la familia de Braixen, y Frogadier ya había confirmado que sus imaginaciones no eran correctas, pero sin duda era algo grave. Pues si se trataban de cosas de familia, eso sobrepasaba los límites de que un pokemon adolescente podía hacer.

Para el final del día Charmeleon ya habia salido de su Burbuja/Espiral/lo que sea, de miseria y malos sentimientos, claro que sintiéndose un poco egoísta, realmente hizo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, ignorando a sus amigos, incluso olvidando el cumpleaños de uno de ellos, perdiendo la oportunidad de divertirse, y ahora que lo pensaba, era tan raro que Grovyle hubiese salido en un catálogo. Y de hecho, al parecer debía más bien preocuparse por otros. Pues esa era la primera vez que veía a Frogadier deprimido.

Charmeleon entonces recordó que le había dicho a Wartortle que sí podían usar su casa para celebrar el cumpleaños de Ivysaur. Era mejor que le pidiese permiso, pues ahora que se daba cuenta ya era jueves, y al día siguiente era el cumpleaños de Ivsayur.

Para cuando Charmeleon entro al Pokebook esa tarde, intentando simplemente no quedarse dormido, para luego no poder dormir enla noche, y tener otro día igual de cansado en la escuela, de hecho vio algo intereante.

En sus primero días de secundaria, Charmeleon cometió el error de comenzar a creer que él era mejor que sus amigos, que era el inicial más fuerte, él mejor con las chicas, el más cool, y cosas así. Y entrara al Equipo de fuerza solo hizo que ese cretinismo sele subiera a la a cabeza, pero luego de que viera que en realidad con Braixen, no tenía que ser presumido para gustarle, y que de hecho haya perdido a sus mejores amigos, hizo que sus patas volvieran a tocar tierra. Pero en esa época agregó a muchos chicos "populares de la escuela" entre ellos a Lucario, claro que ni él mismo lo recordó hasta encontrar aun publicación donde Lopunny hacia publica su discusión con Lucario acerca de que una chica que estaba intentando robárselo y que le exigía a su novia alejarse de ella, y bla bla bla. Para ese punto era obvio que hablaba de Braixen a suerte no la mencionaba a ella. La publicación era solo un horrible grito por atención de una chica celosa que no toleraba al parecer ni que otra hembra respirara cerca de novio. Y para colmo la conversación que inicio como publicación de Lopunny hacia en el muro de Lucario, se actualizaba a cada nada, con Lucario o Lopunny respondiendo. Parecía que se olvidaron de que podían chatear sin necesidad de que fuera público, o hace la publicación privada. Y lo peor nadie a parecer se atrevía a decírselos, quizá una de sus amigas enviarle un mensaje a Lopunny, o algo más atrevido darle like para que vean que su conversación se estaba siendo pública. Y dado que había muchos conectados y posiblemente varios de ellos, amigos en común, era obvio que Charmeleon no era el único que se quedó ahí medio Zombi disfrutando del morbo.

Y en que termino la pelea de Lucario y Luponny, bueno, fue predecible, al menos para Charmeleon que si hubiera estado en el lugar de Lucario hubiera hecho lo mismo. Simplemente la pareja término, Lucario mando a volar a Lopunny, y al parecer la bloqueo, pues más tarde después de que Charmeleon comiera su cena, Lupunny se puso a publicar un montón de cosas que iba dirigidas a Lucario, pero ue se notaban chocaban contra una pared, lo llamaba cobarde, y lo insultaba, todo lo que una chica, con el corazón roto y que es tan inmadura como para no ver que fue su culpa, hace. Pero ese dramita de redes sociales no terminaba ahí. Pues las amigas de Lopunny a las cuales Lucario no tuvo tiempo de bloquear terminaron atacándolo a él. Y como para que dejaran de acusarlo de infiel e insensible. Bueno, digamos que para Charmeleon valió algo esa telenovela.

Quien sabría porque, quizá simplemente Lucario no soportaba ese ataque contra él, y le era horrible tener que soportar a una novia celosa que no escuchaba razones. Quizá la carga emocional de su problemas más esto, ya era demasiado, y quizá, temía que eso dañara la reputación de Braixen, o quizá solo era demasiado estúpido y estaba molesto, y no solo con Lopunny y sus amigas. Cualquiera haya sido su razón. Lucario publicó una foto "Les presento a mi nueva media HERMANA" Y ahí una foto de Braixen, que había sido tomada de un post que Braixen público hacia un tiempo.

Entonces Charmeleon ya no quiso ver más. Ahora lo entendía, y no solo eso, lo tenía claro. Él ya sabía del drama de Braixen, que ella nunca conoció a su padre, y de hecho desconocía las razones del divorcio de sus padres. O único que sabía era que su padre, no quiso conocerla nunca. Y ahora que lo veía con apellidos, era algo obvio, pues Braixen llevaba el apellido paterno de su verdadero padre "Heralde". Aunque analizada la situación como para que ambos tuvieran la misma edad, debió haber sido horrible para la madre de Braixen, y debido a que al parecer Lucario si veía a su padre, era una situación aún más complicada. Lo mejor que podría hacer seria estar ahí para ella, porque seguro ese asunto no concluiría tan fácil… (Esta historia continuara).

**NOTA: Ya sé, subiendo tarde la historia, perdonen, peor el fin de semana ni estuve en casa, y la otra semana tuve exámenes, y recién ahora estoy terminando mis exámenes, así que ni tuve tiempo para escribir… Por eso también esta cap tiene un final algo ambiguo, y me disculpo por los horrores ortográficos que seguro tiene, pero me esforcé y creo que historia me salió bien. **

**Como sea, no olviden dejar sus Reviews (sin pedir spoiler), y decirme qué les pareció. Muchas gracias como siempre por leer la historia, y por esperarla. Nos leemos luego.**


	87. Friki-Fest (parte 1)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 6: Cosas Inesperadas**

FRIKIFEST (parte 1)

Las cosas no dejaban de ser incomodas para Charmeleon ahora que ya se había enterado de lo de Lucario y Braixen, claro que ahora que todos lo sabían, era aún peor, pero no para él, sino para Braixen, y para su nueva fracción de hermano. Pero quien peor se la estaba pasando era Frogadier.

Y tras un viernes lleno de preguntas de pokemons a quienes no debiera interesarles, dar explicaciones a cosas que ni él había terminado de asimilar; y tras esto, tener que regresar a casa para ver a tu mamá llorando y a tu padre tan confundido como tú, a tu hermana destrozada.

Frogadier sentía que necesitaba un brazo. Pero no parecia que nadie fuera a dárselo, no en su casa al menos, su hermana eta molesta con él mismo Lucario, y Braixen al frustrarse dejaba de ser linda. De hecho en la misma escuela Braixen le lanzó una llamarada directo en la cara a Lucario por haber publicado que eran hermanos. Su madre, bueno era obvio que no la iba a pasar bien; quizá Frogadier no sabía la historia completa, pero sabía dos cosas importantes, la primera, Esa Delphox era la única madre que conoció y la quería; y la segunda, que su papá al aparecer de alguna manera la salvo de una gran tristeza, al reencontrarla después de haber tomado caminos separados tras la secundaria. Y Ahora por fin tenía el panorama completo, pero era una historia que hubiera preferido no ver desarrollarse frente a él. El padre de Braixen, tuvo otra familia a la que al parecer amaba más que a la que tenía, y a abandono a su esposa e hija, por otra esposa e hijo, desapareciendo de sus vidas sin dejar rastro, rompiendo un corazón, dejando a una niña sin padre, sin importarle nada.

Frogadier solo podía pensar en el egoísmo de del padre biológico de Braixen, y en el egoísmo de Lucario. Estaba tan decaído, ni siquiera tenía ganas de caminar por el techo o los muros, solo quería un abrazo. Entonces el celular sonó. Un mensaje de la señorita Kirlia "Estás bien Frogadier? Me preocupa, hoy te veías tan desanimado" en realidad ese mensaje había estado en su celular, ya algunas horas sin el poder contestarle. Así de triste estaba, y era quizá tanto la incapacidad de no poder hacer nada por su familia, como el sentimiento de que alguien le estaba quitando a parte de su familia. Entonces se escucharon un par de golpes en la puerta.

\- Frogadier – dijo la voz de Braixen, la cual giró la perilla y se asomó para ver al tipo agua sentado en su cama en la oscuridad, y con cierta indecisión melancólica habló – oye, ¿aun quieres ir a la reunión por el cumpleaños de Ivysaur? – preguntó intentando sonreír al final al ver lo decaído que estaba.

\- no, estoy muy triste para eso, Ivysaur es muy buen Pokemon, y me gusta considerarlo mi amigo, pero no soy capaz de festejar en este momento – se explicó Frogadier – pero ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Iras? – preguntó.

\- no quiero seguir triste, mamá está muy mal, pero sé que se va a reponer de esto, así que iré un rato a distraerme, pero tú me preocupas – dijo Braixen entrando a la habitación y sentándose al lado de Frogadier.

Frogadier no dijo nada durante unos segundos.

\- Esto no me gusta, no me gusta para nada, es horrible, y no lo merecíamos, ese par de lucarios egoístas – se quejó Frogadier – no quiero que seas hermana de ese Lucario – dijo al final a putno de llorar.

\- Frogadier, las cosas se van a poner muy incomodas aquí en casa, ahora que yo y mamá sabemos lo que paso con mi padre, y también para Lucario no va a ser fácil, creo que le perdió el respeto a su padre después de saber sobre lo que nos hice a mí y a mamá – explico Braixen – pero si algo no va cambiar es que siempre vas a ser mi hermano pequeño – le dijo Braixen.

Y Frogadier entonces se acercó a ella y la abrazó, y Braixen también lo abrazó.

\- Gracias por ser mi hermana – dijo Frogadier, y se notaba el alivio en él.

Braixen sonrio también. Nunca dejaría de ver a Frogadier como ese pequeño Froakie curioso, inocente, raro, pero tierno que alguna vez le presentaron como su nuevo hermano, y que desde entonces cuido y se encariño, tanto que a pesar de ser de especies completamente diferentes, sentía como su verdadero hermano.

\- espero que no hayas olvidado que mañana es el Friki-Fest, y que en mi armario tengo un vestido-armadura muy extraño, y Quilladin y yo hemos estado ensayando nuestras partes para la presentación, quiero ver que nos divirtamos mañana, está bien si no quieres ir a lo Ivysaur hoy, pero mañana, hagamos que sea un día bonito – propuso Braixen.

\- Sí – acepto Frogadieralgo más esperanzado – por cierto, me podrías ayudar con algo antes de que te vayas – pidió Frogadier.

\- seguro – respondió Braixen.

\- La señorita Kirlia me envió un mensaje donde, básicamente estaba preocupada por mí, y no le respondí porque no sabía que decirle, así que no le he contestado, y dada su preocupación y sus buenas intenciones, siento que debo ofrecer disculpas – dijo Frogadier – ayúdame a escribir algo adecuado.

Braixen sonrió entonces. Ella sabría que no podría siempre estar cuidando de su hermanito y Kirlia le agradaba, era una chica linda y madura, sin problemas para adaptarse al mundo, era a la vez lo suficientemente inmadura y abierta de mente como para lograr entender las peculiaridades de Frogadier.

\- supongo que una disculpa honesta y que vaya con tus propias palabras – sugirió Braixen.

\- no, lo sé, decirle que no quería mentirle diciéndole que estaba bien, pero no quería preocuparla, y decirle que estaba mal y triste por mis razones, creo que no entra en un mensaje de texto – dijo Frogadier.

\- discúlpate entonces, y luego dile que ya te sientes algo mejor, y que no le respondiste porque no querías preocuparla, y que aprecias que se preocupe, que creo que es verdad – sugirió Braixen.

\- Claro qué sí – contesto Frogadier animado.

\- aunque creo que apreciaría más que le regalaras flores o la invitaras a pasear o algo así – dijo Braixen ya queriendo insinuarle algo más a Frogadier.

\- si salimos de vez en cuanto, pero me parece que lo que insinúas hermana es algo bastante inmoral, la señorita Kirlia tiene novio, uno que por su secretismo no me agrada en lo absoluto, y yo soy solo su amigo – dijo Frogadier de repente.

\- supongo que sí, pero, supongo que me sentiría mejor si supiera que tienes alguien a quien querer y que te apoye, sobre todo ahora que las cosas no están tan bien, digo del mismo modo en el que yo tengo a Charmeleon – explico Braixen.

\- aun así es una idea inmoral – repuso Frogadier.

\- supongo que no importa, te traeré pastel, es mejor que vaya de una vez a lo de Ivysaur – dijo Braixen algo avergonzada.

Antes de dejar el cuarto de Frogadier, prendió la luz, y tras de sí cerró la puerta. Frogadier entonces tomo su celular y comenzó a escribirle a Kirlia. Y después cuando ella respondió "Pues me alegro que estés mejor, pero si te sientes mal, no dudes en decirme, soy tu amiga, y quiero que estés bien. PD: Nos vemos mañana en el Friki-Fest, ya quiero ver tu disfraz".

Eso animo algo a Frogadier, estaba feliz de contar con una amiga como al señorita Kirlia, y Braixen le habia prometido que al día siguiente se divertirían, así que parecía que al menos tendría un rato de recreo, un momento para olvidarse de todas esas cosas que no le gustaba que estuvieran pasando. Y al darse cuenta del incomodo silencio, tomó su guitarra y se puso a improvisar arpegios, ahora que lo pensaba, debía buscar otro concierto para su banda, de todos modos no habían vuelto a reunirse desde el concurso de talento, y ya iba siendo hora de comenzar su revolución musical, bajo el nombre "Ninjitzu".

Las cosas por otro lado estuvieron calmadas durante la reunión por el cumpleaños de Ivysaur. Compraron un pastel, algunos iniciales le llevaron regalos, le cantaron el feliz cumpleaños y luego le hundieron la cara en el pastel, bromearon, y en general no pasó nada realmente memorable. Salvo por una anuncio.

\- A versh mis amigos – dijo Monferno parándose sobre la mesa, después de haberle estado tomando fotos a Ivysaur con la cara llena de cobertura de pastel – Mírenme que tengo una anuncio, me volveré Poketuber – anuncio, dejando a todos raros.

\- Monferno se creó un canal de Poketube, ya saben le gusta llamar la atención – agrego Abi no muy animada por la idea.

\- Oshe mi amor – reclamó Monferno – Ya te dije que le debo mi elocuencia al mundo – agregó y luego volvió a hablar – ¿a alguien le interesa acompañarme? – preguntó Monferno.

\- te refieres a hacer videos contigo ¿verdad? – pregunto Combusken incomodo – pero ¿qué harás Gameplays, monólogos de la vida diaria, reseñas o no sé qué? – cuestionó Combusken.

\- Posh la verdad quiero hacer algo tipo Talk show con influencia de una late night show de variedades, pero básicamente parodiando todo eso, por eso necesitó pokemons, por cierto Quilava, Flareon, Grovyle, ustedes ya están anotados como mis invitados – les informo ese mismo rato.

\- ¿por qué yo estoy de invitado? – cuestiono Grovyle.

\- porque eres modelo, y quiero atraer audiencia femenina, con tu permiso Servine, claro – aclaro Monferno.

Servine entonces miro lo incomodo que estaba Grovyle.

\- Descuida, véndelo cuanto quieras – dio Servine su permiso, lo hizo porque aún estaba molesta con Grovyle por sus actitudes con todo ese tema, y también por lo del Friki-Fest.

\- Pos que genial, gracias su alteza – agradeció Monferno – Y mi primer reportaje, mañana, en la Friki-Fest, sho y mi amigo Rotom, partyhard con los Frikis, no se lo pierdan – se hizo auto-publicidad.

\- Oh descuida, mañana yo y Grovyle también iremos a ese festival – dijo Servine mirando a Grovyle.

\- Yo haré Cosplay, así que cuento contigo y Rotom para que lo filmen, será épico, y también presentaremos un comic – agrego Combusken entusiasmado.

\- Ya pos, eso será parte de mi Show – acepto Monfenro gustándole la idea – ¿alguien más irá? – preguntó.

\- Yo, Frogadier y Braixen también presentaremos un Cosplay – agregó Quilladin.

\- Interesante, ¿qué dicen ustedes mis amigos, Grotle, Prinplup? ¿No quieren ir a hacer desmadres al Festival de los Frikis? – propuso Monferno.

\- No, no tengo dinero desgraciada mente, ya sabes, la pobreza – dijo Grotle.

\- yo con mucho gusto iría, pero mi madre me metió en un compromiso, así que no creo que vaya – dijo Prinplup algo frustrado.

\- ¿de nuevo te concertó una cita a ciegas, con chicas con money y sangrecita azul? – pregunto Monfenro en voz alta llamando la atención de todos.

\- Monferno, no tenías por qué decirlo – gruño Prinplup ahora que todos lo miraban con curiosidad.

\- Citas concertadas, ¿eso no es algo retrograda? – cuestiono Bayleef.

\- Más que retrograda, es algo que no se debería hacer hoy en día – agrego Servine.

\- Mi madre considera que es lo mejor para asegurar la posición de mi familia, además gracias a eso mi hermana se casó con alguien metido en la política, y ahora quiere que yo siga sus pasos, a pesar de mi opinión al respecto – se quejó Prinplup.

La verdad a pesar de que quedo un extraño desazón en el aire, y dudas propias de descubrir una verdad incómoda de la vida de tu amigo. Nadie dio un comentario más. De todos modos desde que Prinplup dejo de ser "El Divo", en realidad todos llegaron a quererlo, y un poco a envidiarlo, de todos modos él tenía una tarjeta de crédito, celulares de última generación, y su casa era como un palacio en miniatura, no era de los que tenían que sufrir de la pobreza general de la clase media. Pero a la vez era humilde hasta cierto punto, no presumía sus cosas, y muchas veces se ofrecía a pagar algunas de las cosas que sus amigos querían. Eso sí, nunca había mencionado antes que su familia fuera tan retrograda, o tuviera esas costumbres tan raras.

Por otra parte además de eso, no pasó mucho más, los que irían a Friki-Fest irían, y los demás, luego se enterarían de cómo les fue con eso, mediante rumores, o por el canal de Monferno.

A pesar de eso Frogadier, no estaba tan emocionado como normalmente lo estaría, era algo divertido y novedoso, era algo por lo que se había esforzado, y era algo que tuvo que esperar por un buen tiempo. Las tres causas más comunes de sus ataques de emoción, pero ahora estaba normal, quizá era debido a la tristeza de su drama familiar, pero no sentía la emoción de siempre. Aun así se despertó a la hora prudente para prepararse para el Friki-Fest. Tomo un baño, comió su desayuno, despertó a su hermana y la apresuro, y luego para dedicarse un tiempo a ponerse la armadura que había armado para sí mismo, sin duda su mayor orgullo durante ese día, tomar las cosas que necesitaría. El momento que a Frogadier sí le causo algo de pena fue cuando se despidieron de su madre al salir. No lucia bien, y en su pelo se notaban las lágrimas secas que había derramado la otra noche. Pero Algo animo a Frogadier, que su papá estaba ahí al lado de su mamá, sin dejar de abrazarla, sin permitir que sufriera sola. Eso ya le decía que ese no era el fin de su familia. El problema no había terminado, pero podía darse un espacio para disfrutar de algo tan simple como ir con tus amigos a pasar un día entre cosas que la sociedad "común" consideraba aficiones raras, o simplemente un hobby vergonzoso, que a pesar de eso cada vez tomaba más relevancia social. Algo que sin duda le encantaba.

Para Braixen fue raro tener que salir con esa suerte de vestido armadura a la calle a conseguir un taxi, y de hecho, fue incomodo que el taxista supiera exactamente a donde iban. Pero bueno, a decir verdad le gustaba estar vestida así, era algo bonito y su hermano lo hizo para ella con dedicación. Así que bueno, además, realmente, el Cosplay no distaba mucho del teatro, y Braixen podía encontrara cierto gusto en ponerse un disfraz.

El festival iba a realizarse en un coliseo, y según el programa que les dieron tras comprar las entradas, abría un montón de actividades todo el día, desde concursos, hasta paneles con personas, que Braixen suponía, eran famosas en el medio, exposiciones, incluso subastas. Todo era una locura Braixen no podía ni imaginarlo. Preguntándose si todos llevarían Cosplays, o como sería el lugar, si realmente Frogadier pensaba estar todo el día ahí, y si era así, ¿qué harían?

Una vez Frogadier y Braixen llegaron al punto de encuentro con los demás, se dieron cuenta de que había un buen número de Pokemons entrando. No todos llevan Cosplays, algunos llevaban sin embargo algún accesorio fuera de lo común. Por otro lado era un ambiente lleno de un caos colorido que agradaba a Braixen, incluso en lo que esperaban a los demás vieron un par de pokemons en Cosplays que daban pena, pero ver que los que los llevaban al parecer estaban felices y se divertían, era algo interesante. Y la experiencia solo se hizo más surrealista cuando un par de chicos se acercaron solicitando tomarse una foto con ella y Frogadier.

Tras un rato llegaron Charmeleon, luego Servine y Grovyle, luego Quilladin acompañado de Liligant. Pero no había rastro de Combusken y Fletchinder al igual que de Kirlia. Sin embargo al parecer Monferno ya había acordado ir con Rotom para filmar lo de su canal, así que no contaban con él al menos por un rato.

\- Combusken dice que demorara que tiene problemas para encontrar un taxi para venir – dijo Grovyle aun con descontento en el rostro y sin mucho humor – ¿Cuánto puede tardar en conseguir un taxi?, además su casa no queda lejos, puede venir a pie o en autobús – se quejó.

\- Quizá fue a recoger a Fletchinder – dijo Braixen.

\- Hola – de repente se apareció Fletchinder, la cual llevaba las plumas del borde de las alas pintadas de negro, un casco hecho con múltiples capas de papel mache pintadas de color acero sobrepuestas en una pseudo pirámide aerodinámica, llevaban una especie de túnica azul oscuro con bordes plateados y una espada.

Era obvio que esa no era la causa del retraso de Combusken.

\- Fletchinder, hola – la saludo Braixen.

\- Oye, eres Iris de "Megario", esta genial – le dijo Fletchinder a Braixen con cierto entusiasmo genuino, a pesar de que ella también llevaba un Cosplay bastante bueno.

\- Gracias, el tuyo está muy bonito también, aunque no sé de qué sea – dijo Braixen algo avergonzada.

\- descuida, sé que esto no es lo tuyo, pero me encanta su Cosplay Grupal, están todos, Megario, G-Zero e Iris – dijo Fletchinder muy Feliz.

Aquello emociono a Frogadier. Durante su infancia, su juego favorito fue Megario (Megaman), un juego de disparos y plataformas que le dieron horas de felicidad a un pequeño Froakie, el personaje principal, era Megario, un Lucario en una armadura de batalla, experto en dispar los cañones de sus manos. Pero al avanzar la saga y al aparecer nuevos personajes de la franquicia, y al cual Frogadier le tomo más cariño fue a G-Zero, un personaje más cool que el protagonista, ya sea por su diseño, o por su personalidad, usaba sables en lugar de usar disparos y eso le gustó mucho a Frogadier. Así que le hizo el vestido-armadura a su hermana y a su mejor amigo, como Megario.

Por otra parte entonces Frogadier que quería ya entrar, pregunto.

-Señorita Fletchinder, ¿usted sabe donde esta Combusken? – preguntó Frogadier.

\- Hasta donde sé, ya viene en camino, seguro tuvo problemas con su Cosplay – dijo Fletchinder.

\- ¿qué tanto puede tardar? – cuestiono Charmeleon.

\- pues bastante, su armadura esta increíble, pero no creo que pueda subirse a un taxi con ella – explico Fetchinder.

Entonces Frogadier decidió llamar a la señorita Kirlia, pues ella no tenía por qué tardar tanto. Pero cuando saco su celular.

\- Hola Frogadier – de repente lo saludo alguien, él volteo – quería sorprenderte – dijo Kirlia, pero no parecia ser Kirlia, o eso pensó Frogadier al verla, usaba una camiseta suelta de mangas cortas que decía "Friki" llevaba puestos lentes falsos y llevaba un gorro con el logo de un superhéroe.

\- perdón por la espera, esque me quede dormida – se disculpó algo avergonzada.

\- Amiga Kirlia ¿qué hace vestida así? – preguntó Frogadier, eso no era un cosplay, era Kirlia intentado parecerse a una chica Friki, y era obvio por la exprecion de Fletchinder que no le haría gracias a una.

\- Es que en realidad yo no sé nada de estas cosas, y creí que así me camuflaría entre la multitud – se explicó notando lo mal que la miraba Fletchinder.

\- Normalmente las personas entran luciendo como gente normal y salen como tu estas vestida, debido a las cosas que compran dentro, claro que sin los lentes, es algo un poco tonto, no todos los que tenemos este Hobby somos nerd, y eso de los lentes es algo ofensivo – le dijo Fletchinder con paciencia.

\- lo siento, pero supongo que me entusiasme – admitió Kirlia.

\- Lo sé, es emocionante – dijo Frogadier feliz de saber que su amiga sentía la misma emoción que él.

En eso todas las miradas se desviaron, y de hecho fue algo casi imposible de no notar. Combusken, en una armadura que combinaba el estilo samurái con el de los caballeron de la edad media, com hobreras inmensas con picos, y una cato de malla que parecían plumas de metal tejidas, un casco con Mascara que tenía la forma del rostro de un Moltres en metal, con las llamas hechas de la sobre posición de las capas de plumas de metal. Llevaba un extraño y barroco vaculo con un estandarte. Era un disfraz tan complicado y bien trabajado, y a la vez tan estrambótico y vistoso que era prácticamente imposible no ver a Combusken llegando por la calle.

\- se los dije, su Cosplay es épico – dijo Fletchinder al verlo.

Mientras todos mantenían la boca abierta del asombro.

\- Hola, lamento la demora, pero tuve que venir a pata – dijo Combusken quitándose el casco.

\- vaya cosa rara – dijo Charmeleon aun sin poder creérselo.

\- creo que nosotros ya perdimos – dijo Quilladin algo desalentado.

\- en realidad ustedes participan en Cosplay grupal, si su presentación es buena eso suma puntos, además siendo honesta, la calidad de los cosplays grupales siempre es menor a los de los Cosplays individuales, así que aún tienen chances – los alentó Fletchinder – pero ya entremos – los apresuró.

Pasar por aquel gran portón, mientras que les revisaban las entradas para ingresar fue algo bastante genial, pues era como la bienvenida a un mundo nuevo. Gente dando vueltas alrededor de un monto de tiendas coloridas. En cada rincón estatuas de algún personajes de videojuegos o de comic o de alguna serie. La decoración estaba bastante bien mostrando mosaicos de iconos famosos de las artes que se homenajeaban. Sin dua era lugar para que las iluciones infaltiles de Frogadier cobraran vida. Pera antes un pequeño detalle, debían ir a inscribirse.

El tener que cruzar medio festival solo para anotar sus nombres en un papel, le dio a Frogadier una rápida mirada del panorama más general, habían tiendas temáticas, de coleccionables, especializadas en videojuegos, superhéroes, o en algún tipo de producto en específico. Había incluso pequeños puestos de comida temática. Había buenos y malos Cosplays apareciendo esporádicamente, y se notaba que los grupos de adolescente y no tan adolescentes que iban por ahí de un lugar a otro se divertían, de hecho había tres escenarios, en los cuales se estaban realizando concursos y juegos con el público. Para Frogadier era impresionante, pero para Krilia era algo un poco aterrador, no esperaba que la convención fuera así de grande, aunque eso explicaba mejor el elevado precio de la entrada.

\- Señorita Kirlia descuide, hoy nos divertiremos mucho – dijo Frogadier sonriéndole.

Para krilia no solo era raro estar en un ambiente del cual de hecho parecía conocer menos de lo que creía, sino que de hecho no se hablaba con ninguno de los otros iniciales, y al parecer no comenzó dándole una buena impresionó ni a aFletchinder, a la única que conocía más o menos era Liligant, pero ella estaba con su novio, no eran tan cercanas, y de hecho a panas si se dijeron hola. Y tras inscribirse la locura de un día lleno de frikismo comenzó.

Por su parte alguien rondaba por ahí, narrando a su estilo, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de sus amigos.

\- … A ver y como están las cosas por aquí, me preguntó ¿Por qué es tan popular que las chicas se pongan orejas falsas de otras especies? Las de Persian y las de Lopunny resultan las más populares, pero no se sienten raras con dos pares de orejas, en lo personal su servidor no lo entiende, pero si quieren Kawaiis que lo sean – narraba Monferno.

\- no, de nuevo pasas a ser demasiado observador, más chistes, es aburrido – le dijo rotom aun filmando en frente de Monferno.

\- Pos es que los chistes deben salir natural, sino pos Habré fracasado con mi carisma – reclamaba Monferno descontento.

\- Ma´s vida, más energía, más comedia, que se mueran de riza y solo revivan para que nos den un like – le recordaba Rotom.

\- Pos no es tan fácil – decía Monferno descontento con un puchero.

\- Basta los dos – los detuvo Abi – Rotom, déjalo ser natural, ahí es cuando es gracioso, si se fuerza el público lo sabrá, y lo que menos se necesita es otro comediante forzado en internet, todos saben que esos tipos no tienen éxito, hasta las más grandes ridiculeces, si son naturales y hechas con cuidado, pueden llegar a ser virales – les dijo sin miedo.

\- Pero deben reírse, eso es lo que vende – contradijo Rotom.

\- lo que vende es contenido interesante con un presentación carismática, que sea natural, porque no quiero que Monfenro termine convirtiéndose en entretenimiento basura – concluyo Abi bastante tajante.

\- Monferno ¿por qué la escuchamos? – reclamó Rotom.

\- Pos es mi novia, pos la quiero y porque ¡tiene razón!, déjame ser natural, shoy sé que puedo – pidió Monferno.

Cosa que hizo que Rotom pudiera los ojos en blanco. Entonces detuvo la filmación a ver si encontraba algo en el material para tachar a Abi de aburrida y así hacer que Monferno se pudiera a hacer chistes en serio. Pero sus ojos en busca de algo que pueda ponerle salseo al asunto, descubrió algo curioso que no esperaba.

\- tienen que ver esto – dijo Rotom ampliando la toma que había a la espalda de Monferno mientras hacia sus observaciones sobre las chicas que querían ser kawaiis.

Abi y Monfenro se acercaron y lo vieron, un toma clara, casi directa de Lucario, vestido de un jefe de algún nivel de un juego para niños, probablemente, caminando solo entre la multitud. Y sí, era el Lucario de la escuela.

\- esto en la escuela se volveria viral – dijo Rotom con una pisca de maldad saliedo de él.

\- Pos sí, pero Pos no, es solo uno de los populares en su rato de frikismo – dijo Monferno dudando, de todos modos él sabía muy bien de los problemas de Lucario y Braixen y eso de la hermandad, y todo.

\- No es correcto difundir algo como esto, Monferno tiene razón, es solo alguien en su rato friki – dijo Abi.

Entonces Rotom supo que efectivamente, estaba con un par de moralistas, así que tendría que resistir el impulso de idiotes, de subir aquello a la alguna página de la escuela, para avergonzar a Lucario. Pero Monfenro y Abi estaban algo preocupados, no sabía si Lucario sabía que Frogadier y Braixen estaban ahí, y les preocupaba un poco el drama que algo como eso podría desencadenar… (Esta historia continuará).

**NOTA: Hola, muchas gracias a todo como siempre por su apoyo, si algo me agrada de publicar es la retroalimentación, sé que posiblemente estuvieron esperando drama familiar, pero todo a su tiempo, espero que les haya gustado y recuerden que la próxima semana habrá más de eso que quieren ver. Recuerden dejar Reviews, y nos vemos la próxima semana.**

**... Para misterio 9:**

**\- Razon del divorcio: Esta en la historia.**

**\- Origen de Phione: Exactamente como e lo estas imaginado y como lo demuestra el juego.**

**\- Especial Legendario: Simplemente dame tiempo, tengo historias pendientes, y poco tiempo.**

**\- sobre el PD: Ya es dificil para mi publicar una vez por semana, y como te dije dame tiempo para poder darle su espacio a Pika y al hermanito de Quilava (aunque de este ultimo no sé si tendra una historia paraél exclusivamente).**


	88. Friki-Fest (parte 2)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 6: Cosas Inesperadas**

FRIKIFEST (parte 2)

Y tras una enorme y caótica fila de Pokemons, los iniciales por fin eran libres. Concurso de Cosplay grupal, Cosplay femenino, Cosplay masculino, Concurso de manga-Comic aficionado one-Shot. Todo eso tenían por delante los chicos. Las horas variaban, y claro que en diferentes locaciones. Así que tendrían que ir de un lugar a otro todo el día esperando todo. Como Braixen temía, iba a tener que quedarse todo el día. Y de hecho parecía que había mucho que ver.

Kirlia estaba algo aburrida tras esperar a que Frogadier termine de inscribirse, estaba inmersa en el ambiente caótico colorido y algo extraño, como si tuviera un sueño surrealista. Cuando de pronto sintió una mano suave y húmeda en su muñeca que la tomo de sorpresa. Lo siguiente que vio fue la sonrisa inocente y radiante de Frogadier que le decía.

\- Perdón por la espera amiga mía, pero ya podemos ir a divertimos – y tras el anuncio, Kirlia sonrió.

Entonces Frogadier salió corriendo llevando con él a Kirlia.

\- ¡Frogadier espera! – se escuchó a Braixen decir preocupada, pero Kirlia no quería detenerse o detener a Frogadier.

A Kirlia se le hacía tan raro ver sonreír de esa forma a cualquiera, tan inocente, tan honesta, tan radiante. Ella sabía que Frogadier no lo estaba pasando bien por los problemas que tenía en casa, pero adoraba verlo así feliz, corriendo, haciendo sus locuras, y por no podía evitar admirarlo.

\- ¡Mire eso! – le señalo Frogadier.

Un escenario donde una banda tocaba una canción de rock muy épica, que hizo que Frogadier se pusiera a saltar alrededor de Kirlia, y agitar la cabeza debido a que la banda de hecho no tocaba nada mal, y Kirlia animada por eso comenzó a saltar también, y poco a poco se unieron a una multitud muy caótica que también saltaba.

\- ellos si saben divertirse – comento Servine ante la cara de desagrado de su novio.

\- como si tu fueras ahí a enloquecer al ritmo de un opening hardocre – la reto Grovyle.

\- si tú lo haces, yo lo hago – dijo Servine manteniendo la cabeza en alto.

\- saltar como demente con un monton de sub normales, sub metaleros – se quejó Grovyle.

\- Oye Grovyle, ellos son como 100 y tú solo uno, si fuera tu bajaría la voz, no queremos tener problemas – dijo Charmeleon algo disgustado.

\- además, estoy segura de que te descargaste esa canción y está en tu celular – dijo Servine segura.

\- Lo sabía, no era un canción con nombre parecido – dijo CombusnKe recordando la vez que Grovyle lo había estado negando.

Grovyle gruño entonces se fue con una cara de pocos amigos y bastante irritado.

\- ¿deberíamos ir por él? – preguntó Quilladin algo confundido.

\- deja que se tranquilice, no creo que vaya a salir de la convención, así que más tarde yo me encargare de él, ahora, qué dicen si vamos a tomarnos fotos con los demás Cosplayers, o sino vamos a ver esa estatua de un cuerpo sin piel – propuso Servine con una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro.

\- Eso es un titán – le corrigió Combusken.

\- Espera, no puedo dejar a Frogadier solo – dijo Braixen algo preocupada.

\- descuida Braixen, Kirlia se encargara de él – le dijo Charmeleon – yo también quiero a ir a ver ese titán, esta super – dijo.

\- Solo hay que decirle que nos vemos para la hora de la presentación de Cosplay – agregó Quilladin.

\- además vi un par de tiendas de ropa muy bonita cuando perseguíamos a Frogadier, y quisiera ver eso de más cerca – dijo algo tímida Liligant.

\- ¿te gusto la ropa de Lolita? – se admitió Fletchinder.

\- supongo que tendremos que separarnos, de todos modos, yo quiero ir a los paneles – dijo Combusken.

\- y yo quiero participar en el Soft Combat – dijo Fletchinder.

Al final, sí, terminaron dispersados entre esa locura colorida y eufórica, llena de puestos colmados de Frikis deseosos de comprar productos, paneles llenos hasta el tope, y vistas interesante por donde se mirara. Los concursos iban a comenzar después de mediodía, así que había tiempo antes de preocuparse de la dichosa presentación de Frogadier.

Y como producto secundario de la emoción de ir correteando de un lugar a otro de la convención en compañía de una amiga, Frogadier tuvo hambre, y justo a tiempo cuando pasaban junto a uno de los cuatro maid-cafés que había. Así que Kirlia y Frogadier entraron, y tras la típica rutina de una chica en traje de sirvienta tratando de ser adorable, y tras dejarlos esperando su comida. Kirlia noto que Frogadier no dejaba de balancear las patas como un niño nervioso.

\- ¿Sucede algo Frogadier? – se preocupó Kirlia.

\- Bueno, es que quiero que mi presentación de Cosplay salga bien, y tengo algo de miedo de fallar, y bueno, no lo sé, no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, y es raro no quiero pensar en otra cosa – dijo Frogadier mostrándose realmente inquieto.

\- Eres amigo de Quilava, si estas nervioso y ansioso quizá puedas llamarlo y pedirle un consejo, de todos modos es un actor profesional – sugirió Kirlia.

\- Es verdad – dijo Frogadier tomando su celular, y buscando el número de Quilava.

El teléfono de Quilava timbro un par de veces, y luego contestó.

\- Hola – dijo un adormilado Quilava.

\- Quilava ¿sigues dormido hasta estas horas? Son las once – dudo Frogadier cuando le respondieron de ese modo tan raro.

\- No me juzgues Frogadier, es sábado ¿qué quieres? – pregunto Quilava como bostezando.

\- quiero un consejo amigo Quilava ¿Cómo hago para que mi presentación de Cosplay salga bien? – preguntó Frogadier.

\- No soy un experto de esas cosas, y lo sabes – dijo Quilava con desgano.

\- Vamos, pero Flareon debió haberte transmitido su sabiduría al respecto – insistió Frogadier.

\- De acuerdo, supongo que puedo darte un par de consejos – se resignó Quilava.

\- ¡Hurra! – celebró Frogadier, levantando los brazos y asustando a la maid que ya llevaba sus pedidos hacia él y Kirlia.

\- De acuerdo lo primero sería que no tengas miedo a mostrarte, pero creo que eso no tiene mucho que ver contigo, tu llamas la atención muy fácil, pero para que salga bien supongo que lo más importante sería hacerle un buen homenaje al personaje que representas, supongo que deberías pensar en entrar en personaje – dijo Quilava en un discurso algo torpe.

\- Indícame los pasos – pidió Frogadier.

\- Bien, en primer lugar, debes conocer a tu personaje, saber que le gusta, como es, como actúa, como piensa, cuando lo hayas entendido, tienes que convertirte en ese personaje, eso vendría a ser el paso dos, y el paso tres, seria ser ese personaje – dijo Quilava recordando el grafico que alguna vez Flareon le mostro, aunque recordaba que en grafico había un paso cuatro pero no podía recordarlo.

\- entiendo, entonces debo convertirme en G-Zero – dijo Frogadier decidido.

\- exacto – dijo Quilava – nos vemos, buena suerte – le deseo y colgó algo cansado.

Quilava entonces volvió a acurrucarse en su completamente desordenada cama, estiro la pata para cerrar las cortinas y se dispuso a dormir unos cinco minutos más que luego se convertirían en una hora. Pero entonces su puerta se abrió.

\- hermano – dijo Cyndaquil.

-¿qué quieres enano? – pregunto Quilava algo irritado, pero conteniéndose, no tenía por qué ser malo con su hermano.

\- Mamá dice que bajes a lavar los platos, y que dejes de dormir – le dijo Cyndaquil bastante tranquilo.

\- pero ayer fue el cierre del Fantasma de la Opera, estoy cansando – se quejó Quilava hundiendo su cabeza en la almohada.

\- Díselo a mamá, pero ella me dijo que debías volver a despertarte temprano los sábados, porque ya acabó la temporada y ya no eres estrella – dijo Cyndaquil.

\- ok, ya voy – dijo Quilava despegando su cabeza de la almohada con el dolor de su alma, listo para ir a lavar los platos.

Por otra parte dentro del Friki-Fest, cierto sujeto disfrutando de sus gustos culpables iba por ahí en un Cosplay que compro de segunda mano, de lo que parecía ser el jefe de algún nivel de algún juego retro para niños, que de hecho el no conocía, peor aun así, al menos eso le permitiría esconder su identidad, claro mientras no se cayera la máscara; la cual había sido hecha para otro tipo de cabeza y se le paraba cayendo a cada rato, claro que nada que un poco de cinta adhesiva no pudiera reparar. Y así el incognito fue caminando feliz ahora con su cabeza bien fijada. Si su, ahora, ex novia, siguiera con él nunca lo hubiera dejado ir a esa convención, pues según ella "era malo para la reputación de ambos", en la cabeza de ella ambos eran la pareja número uno de la secundaria. Su novia solía vanagloriarse en un puesto que alguien seguramente más ocupaba en realidad, y de hecho a nadie le importaba. Incluso alguna vez se puso a hacer una lista de las parejas que los superaban, Nidorino y Nidorina, la recientemente descubierta Gyarados y Milotic, y quien sabría, quizá hasta su "nueva" media hermana y su novio. De cualquier modo era feliz ahora que se había quitado un peso de encima, pero su madre lo odiaba por alguna razón y su padre no había dado la cara aun por el drama ocasionado. Y su hermana no quería volverle hablar por una torpeza suya, así que por ahora quizá estar solo era lo mejor. Solo esperaba que ningún friki de la escuela lo reconociera.

Ya eran las doce y media. Por lo tanto los concursos, hacia un rato, ya habían comenzado, aunque lo que más emocionaba a Combusken en ese momento, antes de presentar su Cosplay, era ver que también le había ido a su manga. Los resultados de la competencia del concurso de Manga One-Shot, serian dados después del concurso de Cosplay, pero aun así, eso no evitaba que el tipo fuego lucha, estuviera rondando por la mesa donde los jurados leían los mangas, y con expresiones fácilmente definidas como "pokerface" hacían anotaciones sobre lo leído, a ratos uno de ellos no podía contener las risas, o la cara de indignación propia de un snoop mirando algo que sin duda era fanservice barato. En fin Combusken se desesperó al ver a una juez abrir ligeramente los ojos al ver "La ira del Fuego" su One Shot.

La historia centrada en una joven guerrera tipo agua, la cual por su desdichado destino termina siendo una caza-recompensas, la cual una ciudad a punto de ser destruida por un volcán en erupción, contrata para luchar en una pelea a muerte con el enfadado espíritu del fuego que controla el volcán. Combusken fue ambicioso con ese proyecto, y lo que imaginaba en su cabeza, fácilmente Fletchinder lo trajo a la vida, o al menos al papel, el vestuario de la protagonista, el detalle de los fondos del pueblo, y claro una sexy espíritu del fuego, que para sorpresa de Combusken, fue Fletchinder quien la hizo sexy, no era exageradamente voluptuosa, pero era sexy. Así que Combusken consideraba su obra algo digno del primer lugar, y ay ansiaba pararse ahí con Fletchinder a recibir los alagos.

Fletchinder De hecho no estaba tan emocionada. En su criterio, Combusken no solo fue ambicioso, fue pretencioso. Ella no era buena con los diálogos, siempre que ella intentaba hacerlos, sus personajes hablaban de un modo extraterrestre, cuando Combusken lo hacía sonaban natural, y por eso sus personajes eran mucho más carismáticos. Al menos eso en "Arena Roja". En "La Ira del Fuego" Fletchinder sentía que su personaje no tenía desarrollo, solo se quejaba monologando de lo horrible que había sido su vida, y de cómo odiaba tener que pelear por dinero, para luego dejar todo ese "desarrollo de personaje", para mostrar una actitud seca y comenzar las escenas de peleas, donde lo ya mencionado no tiene punto. Por otra parte, ella solía ser algo prejuiciosa, y debía admitir que si lo que Combusken planeaba, se le hubiera presentado como una película, ella la habría ido a ver, pero simplemente no le convencía, la sentía artificial y poco interesante, aunque quizá solo estaba molesta por el trabajo que Combusken le hizo hacer. Combusken había sido pretencioso en la historia, en las peleas, en la estética, cosa que la había dejado algunas noches sin dormir. En fin, no podía juzgar de malo el resultado final, pero simplemente no le convencia. Se lo dijo a Combusken, pero él ni caso le hizo. Ella quiso presentar a la categoría de "Manga Libre" el primer capítulo de "Arena roja", el cual ya había sido alabado en el último concurso al que se presentó por su "historia épica de corte clásico,ligeramente cliché, pero superándolo facilente, que poco a poco va sorprendiendo cada vez más con personajes interesante y un apartado grafico bellísimo". Quedo tercer puesto tras comics de autores más conocidos en el medio de los Web-comics, no llego lo suficientemente alto para ser publicada, pero Fletchinder tenía esperanzas en ese proyecto, se encariño con los personajes, quizá por estar completamente basados en pokemons que conocía, pero de un modo distorsionado e interesante que los hacia memorables y épicos, y ella estab más que decidida a hacer que Combusken se diera cuenta. Y en cambio, el nuevo proyecto, nada.

Entonces en los altoparlantes dejo de sonar una opening de una serie conocida para dar paso a un anuncio "A todos los concursantes de Cosplay categoría Femenino y Masculino, presentarse inmediatamente al escenario B, con la pista para las presentaciones". Entonces Combusken se levantó de su asiento, se arregló su pesada y complicada armadura, se puso el casco.

\- Doncella ¿me compaña al escenario B? – dijo Combusken extendiéndole el ala a Fletchinder.

\- claro qué sí, pero soy una guerrera súper bad-ass, no necesito su cortesía señor, pero es lindo al ofrecérmela – dijo Fletchinder levantándose lista para ir al concurso de Cosplay.

Para entonces cierto tipo planta malhumorado desde un rincón apartado miraba hacia un escenario donde se despedían pokemons pequeños que habían hecho "Chibi-Cosplay".

\- Para qué les aplauden, si todo lo hicieron sus padres – se quejaba Grovyle.

\- pero bien que estas mirando, como dice el término que acabo de aprender, eres un "Lolicon" – dijo Servine con cierta educación exagerada que hizo más incómodo lo que acababa de decir.

\- Lolicon significa lo que dice de Los Hypnos que no se casan jóvenes, así que no me acuses de esas cosas – reclamo Grovyle incómodo.

\- No tienes por qué comportarte así, todos los chicos alguna vez soñaron con ser superhéroes o solo héroes, es parte de su naturaleza, y aunque es anormal tenerle un culto a las niñas súper adorables, está bien, no deberías avergonzarte por querer entrar a un cuadrilátero a golpearte con alguien con espadas de plástico, o avergonzarte de estar aquí – dijo Servine parándose calmada al lado de Grovyle.

Pero Grovyle no daba la cara, seguía ahí sin mostrarse interesado en aceptar el discurso de Servine.

\- Tampoco deberías tomarte tan enserio los chistes de los demás chicos por tu carrera de modelo, de la cual al menos pudiste haberme dicho algo, se supone que soy tu novia, y me entero cuando me dejas plantada, eso duele sabes – dijo Servine sonando enfadada, pero a la vez triste.

Servine en su orgullo mantuvo la cabeza en alto, pero una lágrima cayó por su rostro. Solo eso, ella no lloraría más, se sentía algo ofendida, y era Grovyle quien la ofendía y actuaba mal, no iba a derramar más lagrimas por él, y tampoco era algo tan triste como para que lo ameritara, pero a cualquier chica le duele que su novio actué de esa forma.

\- no llores – de repente dijo Grovyle, y recién Servine se dio cuenta de que la miraba.

\- No pensaba derramar tampoco otra lagrima por ti – dijo Servine desviando la mirada.

\- Perdóname – dijo Grovyle ya sintiéndose terriblemente mal, no dejaba esa manía de no pensar en que su comportamiento lastimaba a otros. Era cierto él solía ser egoísta, pero no quería serlo.

Grovyle entonces recurrió a algo desesperado, quizá no era la pelea más gran que habían tenido, o ni siquiera era una pelea, pero Grovyle quería demostrar que no era un idiota, que en realidad lo que sea de bueno que Servine hubiera visto en él era real. Entonces se paró frente a ella y doblo las rodillas delante de ella, gruñendo para sus adentros, pues no podía creer que realmente estaba arrodillándose.

Servine al levantar la mirada y ver aquello no pudo creerlo, pero a pesar de que Grovyle se estuviese arrodillando, pero ella no era tan fácil de convencer.

\- Prométeme que no volverás a actuar así, no me gusta estar sermoneándote, soy tu novia, no tu madre – exigió Servine manteniéndose firme.

Grovyle entonces sin miedo miró a los ojos a Servine, y asintió con todo el pesar del mundo. Servine rara vez veía un gesto tan honesto en Grovyle, así que sonrió un poco.

\- vamos, levántate, ya comienza la competencia de Cosplay y hay que ir a apoyar a Combusken y Fletchinder – dijo Servine tomando de los hombros a Grovyle y ella misma poniéndolo de pie.

Grovyle entonces la abrazo con suavidad.

\- ya basta, estamos en público – le reclamo Servine con suavidad, pero no opuso mayor resistencia mientras Grovyle la guiaba a hasta el escenario donde se alistaban los Cosplayers.

Y sorpresa entre el público había una cara conocida. Nada más y nada menos que Monferno, con Abi y Rotom con una cámara filmando. Entonces Monfenro los saludo.

\- Hello – dijo como de costumbre – oigan diganme ¿qué tan bueno es el Cosplay de Combusken? Necesito entrevistar a un Cosplayer, pero uno así very cool, sha saben, uno que te haga decir, WOW, si me entienden – preguntó Monferno.

\- pues sí, el Cosplay de Combusken es impresionante – admitió Servine.

\- ¿Y el de Fletchinder? – preguntó Abi.

\- En comparación es más simple, pero es bueno – dijo Grovyle.

\- y díganme ¿qué tan cubierta esta? – preguntó Abi.

\- Abi ¿a qué viene esa pregunta? – dudo Servine.

\- Pos es que pos, habían por ahí unas chicas que se creían muy "zhukulemtas" y estaban andando con lencería externa y armaduras de cuerpo que apenas si cubrían, micro faldas que mostraban todo, ¡jue horrible!, mi amorcito tuvo que taparme los ojos – dijo Monferno acercándose a Abi.

\- me incomodo que hicieran esa clase de Cosplay, digo es desagradable que se exhiban así, hay crías por todo el lugar, y no es saludable que los Otakus crean que es posible transportar sus fantasías escabrosas y raras al mundo real – declaró Abi

\- ¡Qué Ricolino! – comentó Rotom, ganándose una mirada acusadora de Abi y Servine.

\- De hecho Fletchinder se veía bastante bien y estaba decentemente cubierta – dijo Servine atacando algo a Rotom.

\- Pos este nunca aprende – comentó Monferno no muy contento.

Pero claro que atención fue interrumpida por el escenario donde una presentadora comenzaba a anunciar a los participantes del Cosplays. Primero una Chico, luego una chica, y así poco a poco pasaba y mostraban sus presentaciones. Y justo antes de que saliera Fletchinder recién llego a reunirse con los otros Quilladin.

\- Quilladin, casi te pierdes las presentaciones de Fletchinder y Combusken – le dijo Abi.

\- lo siento chicos – se disculpó Quilladin recuperando el aliento correr con una loca armadura puesta era cansado.

\- y a propósito ¿Dónde están Liligant, Braxen y Charmeleon? – preguntó Servine.

\- Ah sí, Charmeleon y Braixen fueron a buscar Frogadier, y Liligant aún está viendo esas tiendas de ropa de Lolita, le gustaron demaciado, en toda la mañana no hemos visto otra cosa – dijo Quilladin algo incómodo.

\- Pos el sueño de muchos Frikis, recibir el amorsh de una Lolita – comento Monferno.

Entonces la presentadora presento a Fletchinder, y la atención de todos se desvió ala escenario. Fletchinder entro Volando, arrojo un montón de flechas de papel hacia el público lo cual hizo que todos gritaran, entonces comenzó a posar en el escenario mientras una música épica y dramática sonaba. Y la presentación termino con ella haciendo play-back de una frase representativa del personaje. Todos aplaudieron, sin duda había estado bien, era creativo, pero había chicas en trajes y vestidos más elaborados, simplemente ella ya sabía que no ganaría, pero no le importaba, solo presentarse y que le aplaudiesen era suficiente.

Y luego vino la presentación de Combusken, quien de hecho estaba listo para ganar, había buscado al personaje con la armadura más impresionante y llevaba meses armando cada uno de los detalles, y su presentación no era para menos. Inicio poniéndose al frente y comenzó ahí con las patadas, no se limitó a posar, sino usó verdaderas técnicas de combate que había copiado de la coreografía de pelea de su personaje, horas de ensayo, incluyendo algunas acrobacias que tuvo que adaptar a una técnica que pudiera permitirle moverse aun con la armadura puesta, practicar los cambios de arma, entre otros. Al final el público enloqueció, prácticamente alababan a Combusken por aquello, pues los hizo alucinar un poco, y eso era todo lo que los fans querían.

Por eso claro era más que obvio que Combusken, aún estaba en competencia para el primer lugar de Cosplay Masculino. Pero los resultados saldrían en una par de horas, así que aún no era tiempo para que Combusken celebrara, además, salo faltaban unos 20 minutos para la presentación de Cosplay Grupal de los iniciales de Kalos. Pero nadie sabía dónde estaba Frogadier, ni siquiera la misma Kirlia, y Braixen por eso ahora iba algo loca de un lugar a otro buscando a su hermanito.

Tras la llamada a Quilava, Frogadier y Kirlia comieron y luego, Frogadier comenzó a entrar en personaje, con todo lo que sabía acerca de G-Zero, primero meditando, no tuvo problemas en pararse sobre un muro alto y pacifico donde poder pensar todo con caridad. Kirlia solo esperó pacientemente a que terminara su meditación. Pero cuando se dio cuenta Frogadier ya no estaba ahí; y tras escuchar un grito, Kirlia temio lo peor. Frogadier había atacado a alguien. En ese momento la tipo psíquico-hada llamo a Braixen preocupada, y ahora las dos con Charmeleon buscaban a Frogadier.

\- Kirlia ¿qué paso? – Preguntó de repente Braixen – Frogadier no sería capaz de hacerle daño a nadie.

\- técnicamente no le hizo daño, solo corto la cabeza de su mal Cosplay – dijo Kirli sin poder pfrecer ninguna respuesta.

\- Kirlia, es por Frogadier – insistió Braixen.

\- estaba meditando para entrar en personaje, y solo deje de verlo un segundo y desapareció, lo siguiente que escuche fue el grito – se explicó Kirlia.

\- ¡Por Arceus! ¿Qué le pasó? – se lamentó Braixen.

\- bueno, es Frogadier – dijo Charmeleon llamando la atención de las dos chicas – digo, cuando las cosas se le meten en la cabeza, es capaz de hacer muchas cosas sin pensar, y el chico del mal Cosplay que ataco estaba vestido como uno de los jefes de uno de los niveles de Megario X, quizá entro en personaje y ahora piensa que al igual que Zero, debe destruir a los jefes – planteo Charmeleon.

\- ¿Conocías ese juego? – cuestiono Braixen.

\- Sí, cuando éramos niños yo, Wartortle y Ivysaur hacíamos maratones de juegos y Wartortle tenía una copia, Ivysaur era el único que tenía consola, y solo teníamos cuatro juegos, y uno de ellos era tetris, los jugamos tanto que recuerdo bien a los jefes – dijo Charmeleon.

\- ¡Oh no! – dijo Kirlia deteniéndose en seco. Vimos un grupo de chicos vestidos de los "Maverics" creo, que eran jefes de ese u otro juego de Megario, eran otro Cosplay grupal, pero que no iban a competir, pero le pidieron a Frogadier una foto con él, quizá está yendo a buscarlos – dedujo Kirlia sin gustarle esa idea.

\- Frogadier se considera a él mismo un héroe, por eso quiere acabar con los villanos, esto lo puede meter en muchos problemas – se alteró Braixen – y el festival es enorme ¡Esto no está bien!

\- No te preocupes Braix, lo encontraremos y lo haremos entrar en razón – trató de calmarla Charmeleon.

\- si tan solo hubiera estado con él – se lamentaba Braixen.

\- Quizá fue lo mejor – dijo Charmeleon – sino te hubiera atacado a ti también.

\- ¿por qué? – cuestionó Braixen.

\- porque en el juego hay una pelea entre G-Zero e Iris, en una de las versiones, no recuerdo, era un Charmander, pero Frogadier quizá te hubiera atacado – dijo Charmeleon.

Aquello solo iba de mal en peor. En especial para Frogadier-Zero, el único ataque que concia que implicara cortes, era tajo umbrío, eso lo ayudaría a continuar con su misión de eliminar a los Mavericks, pues esa era la base de su orgullo, sí debía ayudar a su amigo Megario a exterminarlos a todos, para luego, que él le permitiese enfrentarse contra el líder final y así ganar la msiosn de los Mavericks Hunter. O eso pensaba, debía destruir al jefe final, el cual causaba todo su dolor, y el de sus seres queridos, debía destartalar a esa cosa fea de tipo robótico, y restablecer el orden.

Por su lado el objetivo final de F-Zero, se escondía sin saber muy bien que hacer. Al final la cinta adhesiva no función tan bien y la cabeza del traje termino cayéndosele, justo en frente de Frogadier el demente hermanastro de su media hermana lo reconoció y ahora parecía dispuesto a cortarlo en mil pedazos, claro que había dicho que "exterminaría a los Mavericks y luego iria por él" y Lucario claro no tenía ni idea de qué pasaba.

Por su lado Quilladin con unos minutos faltantes para su presentación, buscaba a Frogadier y Briaxen. Ahora que por fin Liligant había revisado todas y cada una de las tiendas de ropa de lolita y había hecho muchas compras, tenía que cargar una montón de bolsas de compra mientras buscaba a sus amigos que no respondían el celular. Entonces Quilladin vio a Frogadier parado en un muro. Y luego salto hacia él deteniéndose justo en frente suyo.

\- ¿Frogadier? – dudo Quilladin algo alterado.

\- Megario, te he estado buscando, ya localice a los Mavericks están todos juntos en el ala oeste, rápido, vamos a acabarlos de una vez – dijo bastante frio, y en tono innatural, algo le pasaba.

\- de acuerdo – decido seguirle la corriente.

\- solo quiero pedirte un favor Megario, permíteme acabar yo con el jefe final, si lo decides , puedes llevarte el crédito en el cuartel, no tengo problemas con eso, solo déjame cortarlo con mi "Saber" – dijo Frogadier empuñando su falsa espada hecha de mica transparente azul verdoso, cortado cono un triángulo agudo.

\- ¿tu "seiber"? – siguió Dudando Quilladin.

\- sí, vamos compañero, yo te cubro la espalda – dijo Frogadier tomando de la pata a Quillandin y llevándose a toda velocidad, dejando las bolsas de compras de Liligant tiradas por el piso.

Cuando Liligant vio sus compras ahí abandonadas, se preocupó, Quilladin era un chico tierno y educado, jamás le haría algo así, y de hecho parecía que alguien las había dejado ahí, como si Quilladin se hubiera esfumado en el aire, era hora de buscar ayuda, y mediante llamadas desesperadas de su parte logro enterarse de que Froagdier estaba desaparecido y posiblemente en un estado alterado, en el cual creía ser Zero. Pero eso no convencia a liligant, una cosa era actuación de métodos, pero embarcarse en una misión en al cual quizá secuestro a Quilladin. Algo debía haberlo alterado. Y tenían que buscar un porque.

Para entonces la presentación de Cosplay grupal ya no importaba. Pues todos los iniciales estaban intentando buscar, al ya de por sí evasivo Frogadier, quien buscaba a su vez a un grupo de Coslayers vestidos como los jefes de cada nivel del juego, para luego enfrentarse al jefe final, quien en realidad era Lucario. Esa similitud, mientras Frogadier intentaba entrara en un estado alterado de conciencia, mezclada con las sensaciones del momento, y una gran dosis del deseo de escapar de su triste situación, refugiándose en algo que le había marcado la infancia y lo hizo feliz, algo tan simple como buenos acabando con malos. Era el escape de la realidad de Frogadier en realidad.

Y el grupo de chicos vestidos de los Mavericks, de hecho había ido al escenario A ver la presentación de Frogadier. Por lo tanto Frogadier los tenia cercados entre la multitud. Quilladin estaba preocupado, no sabía qué hacer para controlar a Frogadier, pero alguien debía hacerlo entrara en razón.

\- Frogadier, sabes que solo estas vestido como G-Zero, no eres G-Zero, no tienes por qué golpear cosplayers, se suponía que nos divertiríamos inocentemente hoy día, además Zero nunca golpearía a un grupo de Frikis en trajes de papel mache – le dijo Quilladin.

Froagdier entonces se quedó paralizado, era verdad, no iba a negar lo que su amigo le decía, era cierto, de nuevo exagerando, como siempre, por eso él era Frogadier. Pero justo cuando Froagdier iba a reír, disculparse y buscar a su hermana y a la señorita Kirlia para que todo volviera a la normalidad, lo vio. El jefe final del nivel, y la razón de su madre llorara, que su hermana ya no se sintiera como su hermana, y que para colmo de males, lo había hecho público. F-Zero no permitiría que un ser tan maligno se metiera en sus planes.

\- Última llamada para el Cosplay grupal de Megario X – llamo un presentador sobre el escenario.

Lucario que no sabía que de eso él estaba disfrazado, y que ese era el cosplay de Lucario se quedó ahí mirando, creyendo estar a salvo, y para colmo, los chicos vestidos de los mavericks lo vieron y le solicitaron una foto. Al ver esto Froagdier cargo a Quillladin, de nuevo.

\- yo te cubro Megario – le dijo.

\- Frogadier ¿qué vas a hacer? – dudo Quilladin.

Cuando de repente Frogadier arrojo a Quilladin con fuerza contra el grupo de Cosplayers.

Algunos de ellos se cayeron, otros evitaron el golpe, pero la multitud se abrió, y de repente Frogadier salto a la acción.

\- Yo Zero, uno de los tres mejores Maverick Hunters, juró que los exterminare a todos – proclamo Frogadier, caminando hacia los "villanos".

Los chicos estaban confundidos, y no sbiana que hacer, y se veía que más de uno estaba dispuesto a devolverle el golpe a Frogadier.

\- Oigan, perdónenlo, esta una poco loco – les dijo Quilladin en voz baja – síganme el juego – solicito.

Y al aver un leve asentimiento QUilladinse levanto.

\- Yo Megario principal Maverick Hunter, lo derrotaré para asegurar el futuro de la humanidad – dijo Quilladin en voz alta poniendo pose de combate.

El público parecía de hecho creer que estaban viendo la presentación de Cosplay.

Quilladin entonces comenzó a fingir disparar y los chicos del Cosplay comenzaron a caer uno por uno en lo que habrían camino al escenario. Pero Lucario nervioso termino huyendo subiéndose al escenario. Para entonces Charmeleon, Kirlia y Braixen habían llegado y veian como Quilladin intentaba mantener bajo contro al Frogadier.

\- ¿qué hacemos? – cuestionó Braixen.

\- dame tu traje – dijo Kirlia.

\- ¿qué? – dudo Braixen.

\- si usa conmigo tajo umbrío no me hará mucho daño, y además si usa otros ataques de tipo agua no me hará nada en realidad, ya sabes tengo buena defensa especial, tu encárgate de razonar con Frogadier, solo tú puedes evitar que le haga algo a Lucario – dijo Kirlia.

\- ¿segura? – dijo Braixen.

\- quizá Kirlia pueda calmarlo sola, se suponía que Iris era la navegadora de Zero, aunque luego se presume que quería vivir en un mundo sin pokemons o algo así, ojala recodara más del juego – se quejó Charmeleon.

Braixen entonces decidió confiar en Kirlia, era obvio que ella se sentía culpable por lo que pasaba, y mientras Quilladin fingía acabar con los enemigos faltantes. Braixen salió de la armadura, que le quedo de hecho a Kirlia bastante bien, algo floja en algunas partes, pero era su talla. Etnonces Kirlia corrió al escenario.

\- Zero alto – le dijo aunque no estaba segura.

\- Iris – dijo Frogadier al verla bastante confundido.

\- debes detenerte, ya basta – le dijo.

\- tu deberías apoyarme, se supone que somos un equipo, tú me guías, y yo peleo – dijo Frogadier.

\- No, la guerra no es la solución, "Vivamos en un mundo donde solo hayan maquinas" – dijo Kirlia no recordando muy bien la frase característica del personaje.

\- ¿los vas a defender? – cuestiono Frogadier algo impactado.

Señalando a Lucario, él cual no podía levantarse del suelo por la aparatosa armadura robótica.

\- entonces, tendré que pelear contra ti – dijo Froagadier.

Y comenzó una pelea. Kirlia se arrepintió de haberse tomado las clases de Combate pokemon a la ligera. Froagdier no solo era rápido, sino que ella no estaba acostumbrada a la armadura, y no quería herirlo, por más que pudo haber usado hierba lazo. El público mientras tanto reaccionaba, estaban muy interesados en ver aquella pelea, que parecía haber sido coreografiada.

Lucario logro escurrirse tras bambalinas, y Braixen lo ayudo a pararse.

\- ¡Tu hermanastro está Loco! – renegó Lucario.

Entonces Braixen le quito la máscara y le dio una cachetada.

\- Tú fuiste quien lo provoco, si no hubieras complicado más las cosas, podríamos haber fingido que nunca nada pasó – le reclamó Braixen.

\- Frogadier es como un niño, hay que tener cuidado con él, en realidad es un buen chico e inofensivo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero te metiste con su familia, es justificable que haya querido destruirte en su mundo de fantasías – agrego Charmeleon.

Entonces Braixen tomo la máscara del traje de Lucario, y la quemo un poco. Y luego se la enseñó a Frogadier mientras Kirlia esquivaba asustada varios Shurikens de agua, pues si veía que ya no habia alguien a quien retar se detendria. Frogadier no vio a Braixen, pero Kirlia volteo, lo cual le dio tiempo a Frogadier de usar tajo umbrío, debilitando a Kirlia. Entonces Frogadier recién vio a Braixen sosteniendo la cabeza de su "enemigo", pero mirándolo asustada.

Frogadier soltó su espada falsa.

\- ¿por qué estoy peleado? – se preguntó triste y se dejó caer en sus rodillas.

\- Ya vámonos, este es el fin – dijo Quilladin haciendo pararse a Frogadier y llevándose del escenario mientras Frogadier cargaba a Kirlia.

Tras bambalinas, Frogadier se quitó el casco.

\- ¿Cómo pude herir a mi mejor amiga? – se lamentó llorando.

\- descuida Frogadier, solo fingí – dijo Kirlia sonriendo y levantándose algo débil – si me hiciste daño, pero recuerda que soy tipo hada, y está bien, a suerte no te metiste en problemas – dijo ella.

\- Frogadier, no vuelvas a hacer eso – lo regaño Braixen pero luego lo abrazó.

\- No creo que debas volver a hacer Cosplay – sugirió Quilladin.

Lucario entonces se escurrió por detrás, le debía un disculpa tanto a Braixen como a Frogadier, era verdad, había cometido una torpeza, pero en realidad ahora que sabía que tenía una hermana quería participar en su vida, no quería solo huir como su padre, y eso implicaba tarde o temprano tener que vérselas con Frogadier,por ahora mejor dejaba que Frogadier descansará.

Quilladin entonces Llamo a Liligant para ver si estaba bien y hacerse responsable de haber perdido sus compras, pero a suerte todo había salido bien en realidad. Excepto que solo Servine y Grovyel fueron a ver a Combusken ganar el premio al mejor Cosplay masculino. Y esa no era la única premiación pendiente. Pues ya iban a anunciar al mejor manga One Shot de aficionados.

Para Combusken era emocionante, ya quería que leyeran "La ira del Fuego" como el mejor Manga One-Shot. Tras escuchar el tercer y segundo puesto, Combusken ya podía oler el triunfo.

\- … Y el ganador es – dijo el presentador – "Machine EX Machine" de Metang Grove, y Klang Metalum – dijo el presentador.

Combusken se quedó mudo en lo que os jueces alaban el apartado artístico, la historia inteligente y emocionante, la profunda crítica social a una sociedad dependiente de la tecnología, y todo eso que la hacía al parecer mejor que la suya. Pero salió de su letargo de molestia y frustración al anunciarse algo más interesante.

\- … Tambien cabe destacar algunos trabajos bastante buenos, como por ejemplo La ira del Fuego, de un par de autores jóvenes también, cuyo apartado grafico es aún más impresionante y detallado, con una maestría en los trazos, la historia bastante cliché y nada que no se haya visto antes, personajes pretenciosos y sin desarrollo, pero realmente el trabajo artístico es precioso, o también mencionar a la obra "Sol Oscuro", que a pesar de presentar lo opuesto un trabajo muy amateur en dibujo, nos conmovió con una historia simple e inteligente con personajes muy memorables – dijo uno de los jueces.

Combusken estaba molesto, no podía creer que lo tacharan de Cliché y pretenciosa su historia, que no veían lo genial que era la cazarecompensas que tenía sentimientos y también era bad-ass. Y lo admiraban era el dibujo de Fletchinder, peor esas no eran ideas de ella, eran de él. Y además el había hecho el sombreado, había puesto las texturas, tomaba las fotos para que Fletchinder dibujara la posición anatómica, y había coloreado la portada. No le parecía justo. De todos modos, por trabajar con Fletchinder y estar presente en el Friki-Fest, él se había perdido las preliminares del equipo de fuerza, y por gusto, pues ahora Charmeleon qué sí había ido, estaba feliz paseado por ahí.

\- te lo dije, tu historia era pretenciosa, debimos seguir insistiendo con Arena Roja – le dijo Fletchinder.

Entonces Combusken no pudo evitar explotar.

\- ¡ES MI HISTORIA! – le grito.

\- Combusken, no puedes ganar en todo, y eso está bien – le reclamo Fltchinder siendo paciente.

\- Si me esfuerzo tanto debería poder ganar en todo – se quejó Combusken siendo algo inmaduro.

\- A veces perder es lo mejor, te ayuda a aprender – dijo Fletchinder – me gustas más cuando no eres tan pretenciosos, mejor cálmate Combusken – dijo Fletchinder dejándolo solo, y ya sin mirarlo, era obvio que estaba enojada a pesar de mostrarse tranquila – si me disculpas estaré en la premiación de Manga Libre.

Combusken entonces se quedó solo a pensar un rato. De hecho, Fletchinder quería hacer otro Cosplay, pero no pudo por dedicarse. Para Fletchinder convertirse en ilustradora de comics era su mayor sueño. Y él se habia comportado muy mal con ella. Así que fue a buscarla. Y llego al escenario B justo a tiempo para el anuncio a mejor Manga libre.

\- Y el mejor Manga estilo libre es el capítulo 1 de Arena Roja de Parte de Fletchinder Flash y Combusken Khight – anuncio el presentador.

Y ahí Fletchinder estaba en el podía recogiendo su premio. Combusken estaba muy lejos para subir, y cuando por fin logro llegar donde Fletchinder, ella bajaba del escenario.

\- sabes Combusken, sé que has sacrificado cosas por ser mi socio en esto, pero no tienes que frustrarte cada vez que salé mal, quizá lo mejor sea que nos tomemos un tiempo tanto como socios como novios, porque bueno no quiero que te sigas frustrando al sacrificar un poco – le dijo Fletchinder – aquí está la mitad del premio – le dijo mientras le daba un sobre en el cual habia separado la mitad del dinero.

\- Fletchinder yo – Combusken quiso decir algo, pero no supo qué.

\- Sabes, si no hubieras perdido contra Charmeleon al competir por el corazón de Braixen, nunca me hubieras mirado siquiera, si serias feliz o no, no lo sé – dijo Fletchinder sin dar la cara y se marchó.

_Entonces el Derrotado Guerrero Mega-Blaziken vio cómo su amada y leal compañera Talonfame se alejaba volando hacia una multitud que ignoraba el pesar de ambos. Ella era quien había decido acompañarlo en su épico viaje, sin embargo fue él quien la decepciono y no supo apreciar su fuerza, quien hacia sacrificios no era él, era ella. El guerrero debía hacer algo para recuperar el corazón de la doncella guerrera que se alejaba, o sino perdería no solo su compañera de batalla, sino a su amor verdadero, y no solo le había fallado a sus principios de guerrero, sino a su honor como hombre…_

Sin duda una muy agridulce Friki-Fest… (Esta historia continuará).

**Nota: Graciasa todos por esperar y leer la historia, esta vez me esforcé extra, peor no puede darle un final feliz o hubiera sido muy acelerado y forzado, así que se queda ahí, y por si lo preguntan…. NO ES EL FINAL DE COMBUSKEN Y FLETCHINDER… y ahora ENCUESTA RAPIDA:**

**\- Quieren especial de navidad este año? Lo que pondría en riesgo algo la línea de tiempo de la historia, pero bueno, aun el baile de disfraces de la secundaria puede cambiarse de fecha.**

**\- o prefieren que continúe con la parte más dramática de lo que viene a ser el Especial Legendario? qué bueno, igual va pasar, pero eso no arreglara algunas inconsistencias que hay con la línea temporal.**

**Al final no creo que nadie lleve registro de la línea de tiempo como yo, así que al final elijan lo que quieran ver, estoy preparada para escribir cualquiera. Nos vemos luego.**


	89. El Baile de Fin de Año (parte 1)

**NOTA: Ok, supongo que todos están ocupados por las fechas y por fin de año, y lo entiendo, pero cuando hago una encuesta necesito respuestas, y no creo que a nadie de las 96 personas, demore más de un par de minutos en decir si quiere un especial de navidad o no, solo hubo tres votos y un comentario sin voto, así que en base a eso no puedo sacar una conclusión correcta… Así que no me juzguen por el enfoque raro de este cap.**

**El final comienza…..**

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 6: Cosas Inesperadas**

EL BAILE DE FIN DE AÑO (parte1)

"Gran idea" era la idea sarcástica que rondaba en la mente de Banette. Pues acababa de ver un anuncio, el consejo escolar había cambiado el "Baile de Halloween", debido a que se les fue la fecha, en el "Baile de fin de año", lo hubieran convertido en el baile de Navidad, si es que no fuera que ya habían anunciado una fiesta de disfraces. Aquello dejaba un mal sabor de boca al rey del miedo de la secundaria pokemon, pues no solo les habían quitado parte de los festejos de la fiesta más importante para el tipo fantasma, sino que ahora la convertían en una genérica fiesta de fin de curso. Por cual la pospondrían aún más. Y para colmo de males, el cuarto Piso terminaría de repararse para el siguiente año, y por lo tanto, seguirían haciendo clases en el gimnasio o en el auditorio, o en salones que ocasionalmente quedaban vacíos. Era incomodo, los pokemons Fantasmas eran tan diferentes al resto que no tener un lugar especial para ellos no era del agrado de los alumnos ni de los padres, pues dentro de la formación de os tipo fantasma, en el curriculum estaban lecciones de esoterismo e incluso magia negra teórica, espiritismo y los reglamentos de la vida y la muerte, temas tabú para el resto de los tipos.

Por otra parte, en el resto de la escuela, bueno les daba un poco igual aquella situación, pues todos estaban más preocupados con las típicas cuestiones de fin de año, en realidad no era que fuera malo que no les interesase, simplemente no lo entendían, y ahora que comenzaban los exámenes, y peor aún, las cuestiones navideñas, incluyendo la primera nevada de esa temporada. Pero esa navidad no parecía algo que fuera a ser completamente lindo. Pues para cierto tipo fuego las cosas comenzaban mal.

El trio de Hoenn avanzaba con un ánimo algo vago por los pasillos para llegar a clases. Cuando vieron a Flareon de pasada por ahí, hablando con Fletchinder. Flareon saludo tranquil con la pata a los amigos de su novio, pero Fletchinder miro a Combusken con decepción y Combusken intento saludar, pero ella no le devolvió el saludo.

\- Auch, hasta a mí me dolió eso ¿qué les pasó? – Comentó Marshtomp, viendo los problemas de la pareja de tipos fuego.

\- Ella está molesta conmigo por lo del Friki-Fest, actué mal y ella no me perdona – se lamentó Combusken.

\- A veces una disculpa honesta vale más que mil lo siento, esfuérzate – le dijo Grovyle sin mirarlo directamente y cruzando los brazos.

\- Es que, creo que piensa que no valoro que ella hace, y también que soy muy pretenciosos, no sé ni cómo disculparme – Siguió lamentándose el pobre tipo fuego lucha.

\- Combusken, descuida tarde o temprano se le pasara, no ha dicho que están terminado a algo así – trató de animarlo Marshtomp.

\- sí, pero creo que descubrió algo que en realidad no le gusta de mí, así que no están fácil – decayó el ánimo de Combusken.

En ese momento el celular de Grovyle comenzó a sonar. Grovyle contesto, evitando que sus amigos viesen la pantalla, pero esos gestos ligeros, revelaron que quería esconder la llamada, así que le pusieron especial atención "Sí, estaré disponible", "¿para qué?", "No estoy seguro, recuerda que tengo novia", "Bueno, si es así supongo que no es la gran cosa", "Una fiesta, genial ¿puedo llevar a alguien?" "Excelente, te llamo luego, estoy en la escuela". Entonces colgó.

\- ¿Y dónde es la fiesta? – preguntó Marshtomp.

\- No es de su incumbencia, volvamos a los problemas de Combusken – dijo Grovyle.

\- era de la agencia de modelaje, ¿verdad? – adivino Combusken, que ya no quería seguir pensando en Fletchinder, y molestar un poco a Grovyle parecía una cura temporal.

\- No es la gran cosa – dijo Grovyle descontento y afirmando que lo que decía Combusken era correcto.

\- Entonces, será una fiesta con supermodelos, que envidia – comento Marshtomp – ¿me llevas? – pidió.

\- Marshtomp solo quiere conocer hembras modelo – dijo Combusken.

\- soy un adolescente, no me puedes juzgar – se justificó Marshtomp.

\- Olvídalo, porque llevare a Servine, es la fiesta de la agencia, Formal, solo con UN acompañante, y no pienso llevar a un chico – dijo Grovyle severo y definitivo. Y acordándose un poco del ese estilista ligeramente acosador.

\- Al menos dame el Pokebook de algunas chicas – pidió Marshtomp.

\- Marshtomp, tu no necesitas modelos, para ti hasta una piedra es Sexy – le recodó Grovyle.

Entonces tanto Grovyle como Combusken se rieron un poco.

\- Pero Grovyle, antes de avisarte de la fiesta te dijeron algo más – dijo Combusken algo suspicaz.

\- Es de un nuevo trabajo, para la portada de un libro de esas novelas romántica para chicas adolescentes, al parecer la autora quiere como portada la foto del chico y la chica besándose, y para mi suerte, el chico es un Grovyle, y me pagaran bien por una sola sesión – dijo Grovyle manteniendo la cabeza en alto.

\- ¿Se lo dirás a Servine? – preguntó Marshtomp algo morboso.

\- Por supuesto, y además me dijeron que no tengo que besar a nadie, solo poner mi cara cerca de quien sea la chica – comento Grovyle – a Servine no le importara si se lo explico.

\- Bien pensado – se admiró Combusken.

\- que envidia, apuesto a que esa chica será Sexy – comentó Marshtomp.

\- deberías darte una ducha helada – recomendó Combusken.

\- Otra razón para no dejar que te acerques a la fiesta de la agencia – agrego Grovyle.

\- No me juzguen – reclamo Marshtomp, en lo que llegaban al salón de clases.

Entonces el trio se sentó en el salón, donde había pocos. Y se dejaron caer en algunas de las carpetas.

\- Sabes Marshtomp, deberías buscarte una novia, quizá así dejes de tener las hormonas tan revueltas – sugirió combusken.

\- estaba pensando en invitar a alguna chica al baile de Fin de año – dijo Marshtomp.

\- ¿a quién tienes en mente? – preguntó Grovyle.

\- Esa chica Lola, ya saben, la del club de periodismo – dijo Marshtomp.

\- creí que ibas a alejarte de ella – dijo Combusken.

\- bueno, ya se terminó por completo lo mío con Devi, y creo que a ella ya no le importa, así que porque no, además es muy sexy – dijo Marshtomp.

\- buena suerte con eso, todos saben que las Lopunnys son de las más codiciadas – dijo Grovyle.

\- Pero ahora hay dos lopunnys solteras en la escuela, eso me da más posibilidades – dijo Marshtomp con algo de esperanza.

\- bueno – dijo Combusken no muy convencido.

Entonces sonó el timbre, no demorarían mucho más en llegar los demás iniciales, y el profesor. El cual ya tenía no estaba de mucho humor para trabajar, pues tenía algunos anuncios importantes que dar.

\- A ver chicos, díganme, si las hembras tienen por derecho, permisos de maternidad, la igualdada de genero implica que los machos tengan permiso de paternidad, ¿a favor o en contra? – comenzó a plantear el profesor.

Y a cierta alumna de tipo agua con una argolla en una oreja, se le hizo un nudo en la boca del estómago adivinando lo que sucedía. Entonces se escuchó a los chicos y chicas decir a destiempo "A Favor".

\- Que bien que crean en la igual dada de generó, de cualquier modo, ustedes ya saben que yo y mi prometida tenemos un huevo, y va a nacer después de Navidad, y gracias a la igualdad de género, tendré que ausentarme para poder encargarme de eso, así que a inicios del próximo año no seré su profesor, el profesor Charizard, que ahora enseña Introducción a la mega-evolución tomará mi lugar, unos meses en lo que comienza el año, luego volverán a verme – explico el profesor lo que desató varios murmullos entre la clase. Había quienes se alegraban por el profesor, pero había otros que consideraban aquello algo incómodo, pero de todos modos ya no estaba en manos de nadie hacer nada. Claro que todos extrañarían al profesor Swampert.

La clase transcurrió un poco extraña por las noticias que el profesor dio. Sin mencionar los ánimos que el frio daba, y que navidad se acercaba, para ese punto ya todos querían dejar de hacer clases, y cuando faltaban como unos 20 minutos para que la clase de Instrucción para Iniciales terminase. Al profesor se le ocurrió un modo de subir el ánimo de los alumnos.

\- Chicos ¿qué les parece si jugamos este año al amigo secreto? – planteo el profesor muy tranquilo.

Aquello hizo que algunas orejas se pararan, y de hecho algunos si les pareció una buena idea, y el profesor al ver la mejoría general en su clase saco de su escritorio un montón de motas adheribles que nunca usaba, y comenzó a escribir los nombres de todos en ellas, las doblo con cuidado y luego miro a su alumnos.

\- Primero pongamos reglas – dijo el profesor algo desafiante – el que dé el peor regalo, le quito un punto a su examen, al regalo más creativo, más un punto, al mejor regalo, dos puntos extra – dijo el profesor.

Entonces Monfenro levanto la mano.

\- ¿Sí? Monferno – le dio permiso para hablar.

\- Pos verá Profe, aquí nuestro amigo Pajaroti, es millonario, y pos al resto nos afecta la pobreza – dijo Monferno.

\- Monferno no soy millonario – protesto Prinplup.

\- Pero tienes tarjeta de crédito – le repuso Monferno.

\- En todo caso pondremos un máximo y un mínimo de precio – lo soluciono el profesor.

Entonces el profesor repartió los papeles con los nombres, y todos vieron a quien debían entregarle un regalo esa navidad. Pero entre los planes de Monferno, estaba dar el mejor regalo, o cuando menos el más creativo, pues como siempre le faltaban uno o dos puntos para que su madre le permitiese tener una feliz navidad. Con el club de periodismo conseguía algunos puntos extra, y debía admitirlo, ahora ya no lo regañaban tanto por su mala ortografía, y claro ahora ya no ponía en sus exámenes "Pos las respuesta que sho creo….". Así que debia esmerarse. Pero para su mala suerte, le toco la peor persona para cual conseguirle un regalo, Prinplup. ¿Qué se le podía regalar al chico que prácticamente lo tiene todo, desde un celular de última generación, hasta una casa con piscina temperada, y que podía comprar básicamente todo lo que quisiera, a Monferno no se le ocurría como poder darle un buen regalo a Prinplup, aquello no estaba bien, Monferno estaba en problemas, sin duda tampoco haber estado molestando a Prinplup por tener plata resulto muy bien.

Entonces sonó el timbre dando lugar al cambio de hora, pues de un momento a otro todos tuvieron que ir a su siguiente clase como siempre. Claro que había algo raro en el ambiente, al menos para Frogadier.

Él no podía creer que había sido capaz de atacar a su mejor amiga, y lo peor, haber arruinado todo el Friki-Fest, pues habían sido descalificados al parecer por no haberse presentado a tiempo, haberse salido del espacio determinado y muchas otras cosas más. Pero haberle arruinado el fin de semana a Braixen, cuando ella solo quería animarlo, fue de lo peor. Golpear a Lucario no iba a devolverle la felicidad a su familia, ni iba a hacer que ese drama terminara, así que solo le quedaba sentirse mal por aquello. Entonces vio a Kirlia ir en su dirección, y Frogadier no supo que hacer, así que salto al techo y se quedó ahí esperando que Kirlia no lo hubiese visto.

\- Frogadier ¿por qué me estas evitando? – pregunto directamente Kirlia.

Y a Frogadier no le quedó otra que bajarse del techo y dar la cara.

\- me siento mal por lo del Friki-Fest señorita Kirlia, y me siento aun peor por haberla atacado – dijo Frogadier muy abatido.

\- Descuida, ya te perdone por eso, solo prométeme que desde ahora vas a calmarte, y no temas en pedirme ayuda si algo está mal – le dijo Kirlia.

\- es genial tener una amiga como usted – sonrió Frogadier – ah por cierto, le recuerdo amiga mía que el plazo que usted le dio al desconocido de Takeshi está por terminar y aún no ha dado la cara – le recordó Frogadier que nunca había dejado de velar por eso.

\- cierto – analizó Kirlia – supongo que no tendré pareja para el baile de fin de año, y Milotic irá con su novio, y al parecer Floette está castigada por haber usado sin permiso la tarjeta de crédito de su mamá para comprar dulces importados, y mi hermano aparte de ir con su novia, dice que es vergonzoso estar cerca mío – se lamentó Kirlia, entonces miro a Frogadier – oye Frogadier ¿quieres acompañarme al baile de fin de año? – le propuso.

\- Señorita kirlia, esa es una propuesta indecente – dijo Frogadier algo escandalizado.

\- No como mi novio, como amigos, pero ya sabes, que pasemos todo el baile juntos, además técnicamente a menos que Takeshi muestre la cara antes de que el baile de fin de año termine, sé acabó – explico Kirlia.

\- entiendo, entonces creo que voy a aceptar su propuesta decente – dijo Frogadier.

\- Y a propósito Frogadier ¿Qué disfraz vas a usar? – preguntó Kirlia, debido a que le daba curiosidad, era un baile de disfraces y sin duda habría cosas interesantes que ver.

\- iré con mi pijama – respondió Frogadier.

\- ¿de verdad? – cuestionó Kirlia.

\- Sí, aunque usted no sabe cómo es mi pijama, pero la considero al nivel de una fiesta de disfraces, espero sorprenderla de hecho – comentó Frogadier.

\- bueno, yo iré a ver disfraces con Milotic, supongo que tambien podre sorprenderte – comentó Kirlia como jugando.

\- Genial – sonrió Frogadier.

Mientras tanto desde las sombras una tipo fuego miraba aquello con ternura.

\- de verdad, se ven muy lindos juntos – comentó Braixen.

\- ¿no es extraño que los estemos espiando? – cuestiono Charmeleon.

\- Un poco, pero me preocupa Frogadier, no ha estado tan bien estos días, y bueno, me alegra que al menos ahora con lo del baile de Fin de año se le paso un poco – dijo Braixen.

\- Te preocupas demasiado por él – le dijo Charmeleon abrazándola – es tierno, pero deberías dejar que aprenda a cuidarse, tiene una gran capacidad para hacer desmadres en segundos, pero si no le das algo de libertada no aprenderá a controlarse – le dijo Charmeleon siendo tierno con Braixen.

\- Lo sé, pero ahora que todo esta tan revuelto, al menos me gustaría que se diera cuenta de que Kirlia es perfecta para él, la mayoría de chicas ya hubieran salido corriendo – comentó Braixen.

\- Antes de eso, a Frogadier deben comenzar a gustarle las chicas, y me parece que esta algo retrasado en su Poke-pubertad – opinó Charmeleon.

\- Bueno no es tan malo, tiene derecho a crecer a su propio ritmo, digo, el año pasado Croconaw también creía en Papá Delibird ¿verdad? – planteó Braixen no muy convencida.

\- Pero a Croconaw si le gustaban las chicas – le recordó Charmeleon.

Entonces Braixen solo siguió acongojada.

-Oye hermosa, tenemos que ir a clases, y no te preocupes, tarde o temprano Frogadier crecerá, cuando esté listo – dijo Charmeleon, empujándole suavemente la espada para que esta caminara. Y así ambos se fueron a clases.

Sin embargo en ese mismo instante, en el cual los tipo fantasma estaban haciendo clases en el auditorio, incómodos tomando nota sobre sus propias rodillas o con los cuadernos apoyados en los espaldares frente a ellos. Las lecciones de "Teoría Espiritual" del Profesor Gengar, fueron abruptamente interrumpidas por el director Raichu que entro entre cierto bullicio.

\- Perdone profesor Gengar, necesitó de Banette, y el representante de la clase – dijo el profesor.

\- oh oh ¿ahora en que líos te metiste Banette? – le dijo Diamond molestándolo.

\- Yo no hice nada – dijo Banette levantándose.

\- Algo no me da un buen presentimiento – dijo Mismagius.

Gourgueist, que era la representante de la clase, salía al frente también junto con Banette y ambos se fueron con el Director. Y al salir vieron de donde venía ese bullicio, habían como unos cinco periodistas adultos ahí, algunos con grabadoras en manos, otros con micrófonos y camarógrafos respaldándolos.

\- Ahora por favor si fueran tan amables de acompañarme a mi oficina – dijo el Director en voz alta y los periodistas lo siguieron, al igual que los dos estudiantes que iban con ellos. Era más que obvio que por fin el director Raichu no pudo seguir negándose a dar declaraciones al respecto de lo ocurrido con Bluenette.

Y una vez en su oficina el director tuvo un breve tiempo en lo que los periodistas se preparaban para hablar con Gourgueist y Banette.

\- Chicos, les harán algunas preguntas, solo respondan de acuerdo a lo que ya han dicho, que asumo es la verdad sobre lo de Bluenette, sé que no es fácil, pero deben hablar, sé que no solo ustedes estuvieron ahí ese día, pero Gourgueist tu como representante de los tipo fantasma tienes ese deber, y Banette, tú eras el responsable del festival – les dijo el profesor.

Y mientra el director se sentaba en su silla para comenzar la ronda preliminar.

\- Esto no me gusta – dijo Gourgueist nerviosa.

\- Sí, pero no nos queda más que apegarnos a la historia, no podemos meterle lo de la Quija, Crowley, libros malditos, alquimia y todo lo que se nos salió de las manos – susurro Banette.

Entonces el director los presento, y los chicos salieron ala frente a declarar sobre lo que vieron el día del derrumbe del cuarto piso. Pero en lugar de preguntarles sobre aquello, de hecho parecía que los periodistas tenían otro plan.

-…A ver, algunos de ustedes podría decirme ¿qué hacían en la escuela un día que no había clases? – preguntó una de las periodista.

\- Estábamos en plena organización del festival de Hallloween, algunas chicas iba a usar disfraces y no querían cambiarse abajo, así que las deje entrar al cuarto piso, y de pronto algunos compañeros nos siguieron para arreglar asuntos conmigo porque yo era el responsable – contó Banette tratando de lucir natural.

\- Entonces ahí ocurrió el accidente – señaló la reportera, y luego cambio de ruta – díganme, como estudiantes, desde ese día ¿Cómo ha sido el avance de clases? – preguntó.

\- Bueno hemos estado haciendo clases en todos lados, un poco incómodos, pero hemos seguido avanzando nuestras labores a pesar de ya no contar con los salones – dijo Gourgueist ahora más intrigada que nunca, ella era reportera investigadora y reconoció la estrategia.

\- ¿Creen que están aprendiendo como es debido? – cuestionó otro reportero.

\- Nuestros profes se esfuerzan – dijo Banette.

\- Director, digamos ¿y para cuándo estará reparado el cuarto piso? – preguntó otro reportero.

\- Para terminar de limpiar los escombro y volver a techar el edifico, se necesita maquinaria y un trabajo muy invasivo, así que estamos esperando a las vacaciones de fin de año – explico el director viéndose estresado, todos ya notaban que algo no iba bien.

\- Y como sabe que no es urgente la reparación ¿si el techo colapso de la nada, entonces, no es un peligro latente para los estudiantes? – planteo otra periodista.

\- No, lo que sucedió fue un fallo estructural que fue imprevisible y menor, ya he mandado a revisar el resto del edifico, y me aseguran que es perfectamente seguro para los alumnos – aseguró el director Raichu.

\- ¿considera menor que una alumna haya terminado en coma? – cuestionó la primera reportera.

\- En realidad la chica que quedo en coma, fue la que se le ocurrió demostrara sus fuerza contra el techo, por más que era de madera, fue causado por ella misma, el director no debería ser juzgado – dijo Gourgueist, que buscaba distraer la atención.

\- Nuestra compañera que ahora está en el hospital, creo que hubo cierta controversia con sus padres que no sabían de ella y que también fueron internados, no era exactamente el tipo de chicas que siguen las reglas, se podría decir que ella se lo busco, lo digo con todo respeto, pero no hay que buscar culpables en alguien que apoya a los estudiantes – dijo Banette con valor.

\- Solo una cosa más – dijo la primer reportera que era una Purugly – No es sospechoso que una escuela pública que recibe la mitad de sus fondos de sector privado y de filantropías, la que tiene el mayor presupuesto anual en escuelas públicas, unas de las más prestigiosas, haya recurrido a remodelar un viejo edifico en lugar de construir una nuevo – planteo muy sagaz.

\- Señorita, estructuralmente la infraestructura fue renovada, lo que colapso en el cuarto piso, fue el celo raso, no el techo exactamente, y fue así debido al gusto de los inversores que insistieron en mantener el edifico lo más original posible por cuestiones históricas – explico el director, ero era obvio que esa Purugly, no estaba convencida.

La prensa no tardo en retirarse.

\- Pareciera que esa reportera quisiera inculparla de malversación de fondos – dijo Gourgueist con algo de pena mirando al estresado director.

\- lo ha intentado desde que se fundó la secundaria, debido a que la mayoría de inversores y filántropos, hacen sus donativos mediante cuentas discretas, y ella no es capaz de entender la relación que tengo con ellos, me considero un pokemon honesto, pero si esto sigue así, y me ponen bajo investigación, aunque no encuentren nada, la reputación de la escuela estará comprometida – dijo el director muy preocupado.

\- Y si creamos una contra campaña de desinformación – propuso Gourgueist.

\- ¿es no es jugar sucio? – cuestionó Banette.

-No, en especial si se trata de una reportera amallista, solo distraemos la atención de la gente con una noticia que tenga que ver con la secundaria, pero de un enfoque más positivo, algo que pueda ser considerado curiosos o como un cotilleo inofensivo – dijo Gourgueist.

\- Gourgueist aprecio la sugerencia, pero soy el director de una escuela secundaria, no un asesor de medios – dijo el director.

\- No están difícil, solo hay que buscar algo, no sé, uno de los alumnos se vuelve famosos, gana una beca, o algo así – insistió Gourgueist.

\- ¿Qué tal Consejo estudiantil daña Festividad del tipo fantasma para conseguir su Fiesta de año nuevo"? – sugirió Banette, aprovechándose para reclamar aquello que seguía molestándole.

\- No, eso no es relevante, no es una noticia de impacto y no es inofensivo – le dijo Gourgueist.

\- Banette, Gourgueist, vuelvan a clases, gracias por su ayuda, pero dejen que lso adultos manejemos esto – les dijo el director.

Y los tipo fantasma no tuvieron más remedio que hacerle caso. Pero de hecho el director creía que tenía la noticia que desviaría la atención de los medios, de hecho era algo que se había adelantado, y algunos lo comentaban. Pero para hacerlo realidad solo tenía que hacer un par de llamadas. "Traer un celebridad a escuela, espero que eso les guste y les baste, sino mi situación con los legendario va a ponerse peor" pensó mientras marcaba un número.

Por otro lado. Algo más pasaba, lejos de la escuela, en una cafetería cualquiera de una calla cualquiera del centro de la ciudad. Algo que de verdad causaba desagrado. Al menos a Delphox, la madre de Braixen, que iba a acompañada del Greninja el papá de Frogadier y su esposo. Ella tenía el estómago revuelto, y el coraje en la garganta, odiaba la idea de que "Luci" hubiera elegido un lugar público.

Y una vez la pareja estuvo en la cafetería no paso mucho antes de que una pareja de Lucarios Apareciera. Desde el primer momento las miradas fueron incomodas y llenas de odio, pero debían intentar se maduros, al menos por sus hijos que en este caso, ya tenían su propio drama.

\- Hero, que raro que des la cara – dijo Delphox al ver al macho de la pareja de Lucarios.

\- Hola Dlephox – dijo este bajando la cabeza, entonces miro hacia Grninja – tu debez ser Grenija su nuevo esposo – dijo este.

\- Así es – dijo Greninja fríamente, y sin extender la pata, luego miro a la Lucario hembra – y entonces tú eres Luci.

\- Bueno, dejémonos de formalidades, que hemos venido a arreglar esta situación – dijo Luci pero lo dijo con completo desagrado.

\- Todos somos adultos, y lo importante son nuestras crías – dijo Greninja, o mejor dicho tuvo la necesidad de recalcarlo, pues habían cuentas pendientes y malos sentimientos por doquier.

\- Delp – de repente dijo Hero – lo lamento, tú eras una romántica, creí que entenderías que no estaba tan enamorado de ti como creía – intento disculparse el Lucario.

\- No te costaba mucho decirme que no te casarías conmigo, no te costaba mucho decirme que quería volver con tu ex novia, no te costaba mucho dejarme antes de que tuviéramos un huevo, no te costaba mucho dejarme cuando tuviste un huevo con otra, y no te costaba mucho reconocer a mi hija – reclamó la madre de Braixen, muy dolida.

\- ¡Tú lo alejaste de mí! – le reclamó Luci.

\- era mi novio, te había dejado, tenía el derecho – dijo Delphox.

\- Delp – dijo Hero – ya no….

\- OH NO – lo detuvo Delphox – no tienes derecho a decirme Delp, y dejemos esto en claro, ahora tengo una familia, que es lo más importante, cuando Braixen te busco la rechazaste, así que lo supongo que de plano no la querías en tu vida, lo mejor es que ustedes y su hijo se alejen de mi niña – dijo Delphox con coraje.

\- Él no quiere – dijo Luci gruñendo – todo por culpa de tu hija, ya no nos obedece y no deja de desafiarnos – renegó Luci.

\- Y el muchacho tiene razón – de repente dijo Greninja en un tono calmado que obligo a todos a verlo – Si ve que su padre negó a una hija, y que al parecer fue concebido en un acto que va en contra de la moral que le formaron, obviamente se iba sentir traicionado, y dime Hero ¿Por qué tu hijo no quiere alejarse de Braixen? – preguntó.

\- dice que ya que son hermanos, quiere ser su hermano – dijo Hero avergonzado, realmente, hasta ese momento no había dado la cara a su hijo.

\- A mí me preocupa también mi hijo, ya sé que él no tiene nada que ver con este enredo, pero es el hermano de Braixen, y se he sentido mal con todo esto, siente que alguien quiere quitarle a su hermana y le ha estado causando tristeza a su madre, pero si su muchacho quiere formar parte de la vida de Braixen, que pase navidad con nosotros – planteo Greninja aun calmado.

\- ¡Amor! – le reclamó Delphox.

\- Yo no vi lo que paso entre ustedes, solo que Hero y Luci se amaban, pero se separaron por alguna tontería, entonces Hero te conoció después de que tú y yo nos tuvimos que alejar; que estuvieron juntos mucho tiempo mientras él seguía pensando en su ex, y que después de que tú le insistieras con el matrimonio, se casaron, pero él infeliz con esto, a pesar de tus esfuerzos por ser felices juntos, volvió a los Brazos de Luci, tuvo una cría con ella, casi al mismo tiempo que con tigo, luego te dejo por Luci, lo pasaste muy mal, y cuando te volví a ver estabas sufriendo mucho, comencé a ayudarte, porque quería compañía después de la muerte de la mamá de Frogadier, me encariñe con tu hija, llegaste a adorar a mi hijo, descubrí que aun te amaba, y que tú me amabas y las cosas fueron felices desde entonces – rememoró Greninja, un poco como ignorando a Luci y Hero.

\- Ya lo sé – dijo Delphox abrazando a su esposo – pero ¿Cuál es el punto?

\- que todo se trata de una historia de amor que salió mal, de malas decisiones también, no solo de ellos, sino nuestras también, pero al final todo eso trata, de amor – dijo Greninja.

Hero y Luci se miraron extrañados de cierto modo, aquello que había dicho el esposo de Delphox no dejaba de ser cierto, aunque sonaba tan raro, era hora de tomar decisiones más acertadas, de todos modos, al final el destino se encargó de ubicar todas las piezas en su lugar.

\- De acuerdo, Lucario pasara navidad con ustedes – dijo Luci.

\- Y supongo que le debo una explicación a Braixen, también – dijo Hero…

**NOTA: Espero que la historia sea de su agrado, como siempre, muchas gracias por su tiempo, por leer y por los que se dan la molestia de comentar, de verdad eso es lo mejor de escribir :D y por eso me esfuerzo por mejorar … Desde ahora respondan a las encuestas, recuerden, la retroalimentación es importante…**

**Pero de cualquier modo Ghost_Walker te desea una Feliz Navidad, a ti lector, fan de Pokemon que ha leído casi un millón de palabras escritas por mí, muy felices fiestas, creas o no en la religión… Nos leemos luego, y mis mejores deseos para todos ustedes, por adelantado.**

**Pd: YA sé, esta historia tiene un enfoque raro sobre muchos temas a la vez, y técnicamente no es un especial de navidad, pero tocara temas navideños y claro no afectara mucho la cronología, tómenlo como un especial de Fin de año, y aviso que tendrá tres partes, para los que les interese.**


	90. El Baile de Fin de Año (parte 2)

**NOTA: Hola a todos, adivinen qué, ultima historia del año! Pero como ya saben aún nos falta un poco para llegar al final. Como siempre muchas a gracias a todos por su apoyo, por sus Reviews y por darse un tiempo para haber leído tantos capítulos.**

**La historia de esta semana, sigue siendo dispersa, muchos personajes haciendo muchas cosas, e incluso me faltaban plantear situaciones en el cap anterior, y siguen faltando, de cualquier modo, sé que les va a gustar.**

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 6: Cosas Inesperadas**

EL BAILE DE FIN DE AÑO (parte2)

Al final del día Frogadier iba a casa tranquilo con Braixen, hablando de cosas que relajaran su algo preocupada mente. Cosas bonitas y tranquilas como la promesa de un baile escolar al cual ir con su mejor amiga. Y claro a Braixen le entusiasmaba un poco la idea de un baile de disfraces.

\- … Así que iras con Kirlia – dijo Braixen bastante complacida por eso.

\- Si, pero solo como amigos, como lo manda la moralidad – dijo Frogadier con esa sonrisita inocente que demostraba sus puras intenciones, que hasta cierto punto decepcionaban a Braixen, no porque quera que Frogadier tuviera malas intenciones, pero se le hacía mucha ilusión que algo pasara en el baile entre Kirlia y Frogadier.

\- Bueno, dime ¿con que disfraz vas a ir? – preguntó Braixen.

\- con la pijama que ordene por internet – respondió Frogadier.

\- Frogadier, esa técnicamente no es una pijama – comentó Braixen algo dudosa.

\- ya sé, pero yo la quiero usar todos los días, y tu dijiste que parecía una pijama, así que será mi pijama después del baile de disfraces – dijo Frogaider muy seguro.

\- quizá debería quedarse como un disfraz, dormir con algo tan estrafalario no ha de ser cómodo – le dijo Braixen.

\- Pero quiero usarlo todos los días, ¿por qué hay un prejuicio acerca de salir a la calle, disfrazado solo porque es divertido? Los demás pokemons no tendrían porque mirarte como un loco por hacer algo tan inofensivo como eso – dijo Frogadier.

\- Lo sé, pero los demás lo ven raro – dijo Braixen.

\- dime Braixen ¿tú con que disfraz planeas ir al baile de fin de año? – preguntó Frogadier.

\- No lo sé, ahora que lo mencionas supongo que debo esmerarme, de todos modos hay un concurso de disfraces, quizá anime a Charmelon a que vayamos disfrazados juntos como pareja, ya sabes, seria lindo – comentó Braixen algo romántica.

Frogadier entonces sonrió, ver a su hermana tranquila y feliz era algo que realmente le traía paz a su alocada cabecita. Pero esa paz no duraría mucho. A penas Braixen puso su llave en la cerradura de la casa, Frogadier tuvo un mal presentimiento. Al abrirse la puerta de la casa de ambos, sus padres los esperaban sentados en el sofá con expresiones algo culpables, extrañas, incomodas, que revelaban que algo había pasado, y sin duda por el aspecto del pelo de su mamá, ella habia soltado algunas lágrimas.

\- Braixen, Frogadier, tenemos que hablar – dijo de pronto Greninja levantándose del sofa.

La mirada culpable de la madre de ambos solo hizo que Frogadier quisiera huir, pero su hermana lo tomo de la pata para darle valor y ambos dieron un paso al frente.

\- Los planes para las navidades van a ser un poco diferentes este año… – adelanto con nerviosismo la madre de ambos iniciales adolescentes.

Mientras tanto otro inicial llegaba a casa. Esperaba entrara a casa, sentir el ambiente a una temperatura más agradable que la del exterior por obvias razones, era invierno, dispuesto a dejar su elegante gabardina colgada en ese perchero barroco que estaba al lado de la entrada a casa. Listo para tomar una bebia caliente antes del almuerzo, y luego relajarse un rato tras la escuela. Así que Prinplup avanzo tranquilo pro su siempre impecable y a apacible hogar cuando algo perturbo su paz, y casi le hace sangrar a sus poco aparentes oídos. Entonces Prinplup vio que detrás de él una figura pequeña se asomaba avergonzada.

\- ¿fue horrible, verdad? – preguntó un pequeño Piplup decepcionado de él mismo.

\- Prince – se sorprendió Prinplup por la presencia de su sobrino en la casa – no te voy a mentir, casi me da una taque – dijo Prinplup – pero descuida mejoraras – trato de animarlo.

\- Ayer sonaba mejor, mi nueva maestra de violín es bastante paciente conmigo y quería mejorar para hoy, pero suena peor que nunca – dijo Prince algo frustrado sosteniendo un pequeño violín entre las alas.

\- permíteme – dijo Prinplup tomando el violín y tocándolo como si se tratara de una guitarra y frunciendo el ceño al escucharlo.

\- esta terriblemente desafinado – dijo Prinplup en lo que girando las clavijas y tocando las cuerdas buscaba la armonía correcta – ya está – dijo por fin satisfecho.

Entonces Prince tomó el violín, lo apoyo contra su cuellito y toco un par de notas que sonaron mucho mejor que antes.

\- Wow, lo afinaste de oído – se sorprendió Prince.

\- recuerda que soy cantante de ópera, tengo muy buen oído, por cierto Prince ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Prinplup a su sobrinito.

\- Mi mamá está organizando una reunión de trabajo en nuestra casa así que tomare mis lecciones de violín aquí, él abuelo dijo que estaba bien – explico Prince.

\- Entonces Paris te mando aquí a que hagas ruido – concluyó Prinplup con humor – pero si mi padre dijo que está bien está bien, supongo.

En la aristocrática familia de Prinplup, él tenía una hermana vario años mayor llamada Paris, la cual se había casado, después de que su madre le presentara un sin fin de muchachos de sociedad, y había tenido un hijo, Prince. Al parecer la madre de Prinplup estaba tan feliz con lo que paso con su hija que decidió repetir lo mismo con su hijo, pero claro, Prinplup odiaba eso. No solo era molesto que lo comparan con Paris, en especial cuando él no pretendía encargarse de los negocios de la familia, sino pensaba estudiar artes dramáticas y música. Pero aun así su madre insistía en asegurarle una buena esposa, por más que era tan solo un estudiante de secundaria.

Por otra parte Prince, siempre admiro a su tío Prinplup, pero él lo había ignorado casi siempre mientras este era pequeño. Y cuando Prinplup por sin dejo de ser el divo y comenzó a recapacitar sobre todo lo que había hecho en general, le dio una oportunidad Prince, y ahora se llevaban bastante bien. El padre de Prinplup que era un gran fanático del teatro la ópera y las orquestas de cámara, deseaba que su nieto cumpliera su sueño de ser violinista, debido que en la familia ya tenía un actor y cantante.

\- Oye Prinplup ¿crees que yo le guste a las chicas? – preguntó Prince.

\- No estás muy joven para pensar en esas cosas, yo soy mayor y hasta ahora no te tenido una novia – le planteo Prinplup algo preocupado.

\- Bueno, no es que me guste-guste, sino que es bonita, y quizá cuando crezca, ahora sería muy raro – se excusó Prince con cierta vergüenza.

\- ¿qué niña te gusta? ¿Tú amiga la Torchic? – preguntó Prinplup.

\- No, mi maestra de violín, es tan linda, y es amable conmigo, y toca como un ángel – dijo Prince aun avergonzado.

Prinplup suspiro un poco.

\- Prince, tu maestra seguro es demasiado vieja para ti, además seguro si es bonita, ya tiene algún pretendiente, además creo que le gustas a tu amiga Torch, no deberías depreciarla por alguien que te ve como un niño pequeño – le dijo Prinplup intentando guiarlo.

\- Yo no le gusto a Torch, a ella le gusta Cyndaquil, y él no piensa en chicas, dice que su hermano le dice que está muy enano para esas cosas – protesto Prince.

\- de acuerdo, pero Quilava tiene razón, ustedes aún están demasiado inmaduros para esas cosas – insistió Prinplup.

\- bien – se resignó Prince – pero si te enamoras de mi maestra cuando venga, no me digas que no te lo te lo advertí – agrego el pequeño tipo agua.

Prinplup entonces puso los ojos algo en blanco, él no era del tipo que se dejaban impresionar con algo de belleza y talento. De hecho si bien ocasionalmente sentía atracción por una chica, nunca había conocido a una con una personalidad que fuera lo suficientemente atrayente, como para que mereciera la pena prestarle atención. Por eso mismo Prinplup dejaba fuera de su lista de prioridades a una novia, sobre todo si su madre seguía presentándole chicas odiosas como llevaba haciendo desde hacía un tiempo.

Por otra parte. Había otros asuntos pendientes con respecto a otros iniciales para esas horas de la tarde. Pues Grovyle tenía un par de cosas de las cuales hablar con Servine.

\- … Y técnicamente apenas si estaremos cerca, y claro la foto será difuminada, pero es una trabajo y no lo sé, al parecer tengo potencial y bueno, no soy tonto para negarme a ganar dinero – le explicaba Grovyle a Servine de su nuevo trabajo como modelo.

-Descuida – dijo servine en un tono apacible y amable – me alegra que me lo hayas dicho y te dieses la molestia de explicármelo, me incomoda un poco, no lo negaré, pero es solo un trabajo así que no tengo problemas con que lo aceptes – dijo Servine que ofreció una sonrisa honesta al final.

\- entonces te molesta, pero dejaras que lo haga, entiendo, pero ¿y esa sonrisa? – preguntó Grovyle algo intrigado por el gesto.

\- me da gusto que me lo digas, y que fueras honesto – admito Servine escondiendo algo el rostro algo enternecida.

\- te pones tierna cuando no quieres admitir que algo que yo hice te hizo sonreír – la reto Grovyle.

\- tienes suerte de ser algo más interesante que el macho promedio como para gustarme – lo desafío Servine más confiada.

\- Por cierto – decidió decirlo ahora que las cosas parecían ir bien – el viernes será la fiesta de navidad de la compañía, y me permitirán llevar un invitado conmigo, así que quiero que vayamos juntos, porque bueno, Combusken está en problemas con Fletchinder, y si llevo a Marshtomp, seguro que termina con una denuncia por acoso o algo así, en cambio sí llevo a mi elegante y sofisticada novia, yo quedo bien – dijo Grovyle.

\- pídemelo decentemente, y de mejor modo, o tendrás que llevar contigo a Marshtomp – exigió Servine.

\- bien – dijo Grovyle algo irritado, pero bueno, no es que hubiera sido un caballero al pedírselo – Servine, ¿me harias el honor de acompañarme a la fiesta de la agencia? – pregunto Grovyle.

\- seguro – dijo Servine como si no se hubiera hecho de rogar antes.

\- de acuerdo es formal, confió en que no decepcionaras – le dijo Grovyle.

\- descuida, como si yo fuera a quedar mal en un evento formal – dijo Servine levantando la cabeza, escondiendo sus inseguridades.

La pareja de tipos planta, en ese momento se encontraban haciendo tarea juntos. Y tras esto último Servine decidió enfocarse en lo que les quedaba de la tarea. Al terminar, Servine se deshizo de Grovyle rápidamente, mucho más que de costumbre poniendo excusas como que sus padres iban a llegar y ese tipo de cosas. Y en cuento la tipo planta estuvo en casa sola, corrió hacia su habitación y abrió su armario y se puso a revisar todos los vestidos que tenia de forma casi maniaca. "Estúpido Grovyle pudiste darme más tiempo" pensó Servine. No porque realmente necesitara de varios días, sino porque ir a una fiesta de una agencia de modelaje, no era para menos, no solo habría gente ridículamente atractiva, sino chicas superficiales que seguramente considerarían a Grovye atractivo, y lo peor, la fiesta era formal, lo que les daba una excusa a esa chicas para arreglarse. Servine si bien era algo vanidosa, siempre prefería la pulcritud y el buen gusto antes de buscar la pretenciosidad de exhibirse, o de pretender ser más linda de lo que era. Pero una fiesta con muchos adolescentes insanamente superficiales y que eran recompensados por esa superficialidad, era mucho para ella.

No dejaría que ninguna de esas chicas asumiera que Grovyle tenía una novia inferior, de ningún modo, no iba dejar que nadie la tratara como si fuera menos, no iba dejar que sucediese otra vez, como cuando era niña, no iba dejar tampoco que una chica superficial pusiera las patas sobre Grovyle, él era suyo por derecho, a pesar de los defectos de él, no iba permitir que nadie se lo arrebatara, no solo por una cuestión de orgullo y celos, sino también porque lo quería.

Elegir un vestido era primordial, no debía ser demasiado elegante, de todos modos era algo formal no de gala, pero debía ser sofisticado y bonito, iba ser de noche así que debía ser vistoso sin caer en lo vulgar o exagerado y debía ser algo coqueto para que estuviera fuera de lugar aún entre un montón de chicas superficiales, por otra parte debía ser algo con lo que ni Grovyle la hubiese visto, para aumentar el factor sorpresa. Y claro entre todas las cosas que tenía en su armario encontró un vestido adecuado, claro que eso solo era la mitad del trabajo que le quedaba antes de esa fiesta de navidad.

Cuando la maestra de violín de Prince llego Prinplup fue alertado por acordes de violín. Debido a que había decidido permitir que Prince tuviera su lección en privado, pero bajo al poco rato por algo de beber. Topándose con Prince muy atento a la lección con su maestra, la cual era incómodamente familiar.

\- Oye Prinplup, ella es Swanna, mi maestra – le dijo Prince al notar su presencia.

\- Ya veo – dijo Prinplup algo incómodo – creo que ya nos conocemos – se atrevió a decir.

Swanna tuvo algunos reparos en atreverse a saludar, no le gustaba la idea de que alguien de la escuela la viera dando clases, sobre todo alguien que tenía fama de divo y niño con dinero.

\- Pues vamos a la misma escuela, no sabía que Prince era tu hermanito – dijo Swanna.

\- Prince es mi sobrino, por eso no me habías visto antes, y por cierto, rayaste la pantalla de mi celular el otro día – recordó Prinplup sin mucho ánimo.

\- ¿era muy costoso? – preguntó Swanna arrepintiéndose mucho de lo acababa de oír.

\- Era el último modelo – dijo Prinplup, pero al ver la cara de desesperación de Swanna tuvo que detenerse – descuida, solo me causo un pequeño disgusto, asumo que no fue tu intención, y te disculpaste ese mismo rato, así que supongo que está bien – dijo Prinplup relajado.

\- Oye Prinplup, ¿te quedas para escucharme tocar? – preguntó Prince.

\- porque no – dijo Prinplup sentándose tranquilo en el sofá de la sala.

Entonces Swanna con naturalidad volvió a tocar dándole la muestra de una progresión de notas a Prince. Y Prinplup pudo ver porque su sobrino estaba enamorado de su maestra. Swanna tenía una actitud cálida y amable, trataba con paciencia al pequeño Prince y tenía cierto carisma, además era bastante bonita, y sin duda tocaba bastante bien. "Lastima lo torpe" pensó Prinplup mientras oía la lección. Entonces Prince termino tocando correctamente la progresión de notas que Swanna le había mostrado y Prinplup orgulloso de su sobrino le aplaudió.

\- Bravo Prince – le dijo.

\- ¿de verdad? – se entusiasmó el piplup.

\- Claro ahora prueba Do-re-mi-do-do-re – le indico Prinplup.

Y Prince le hizo caso.

\- Fantástico – le felicito de nuevo Prinplup.

\- disculpa, pero esta es mi clase – de pronto protesto Swanna.

\- perdón, pero creo que le di a Prince un buen ejercicio para que practique – se defendió Prinplup.

\- no eres su profesor y me interrumpes – reclamó ella.

\- más creo que aporto a tu trabajo – dijo Prinplup algo ofendido.

\- ¿Y tú qué sabes de música? – planteo Swanna.

\- Tengo oído absoluto y canto opera, soy un gran tenor – presumió Prinplup.

\- un cantante apenas si necesita nociones básicas de música – lo encaró Swanna.

\- "nociones básicas" pues tengo un pleno conocimiento musical para tu información – argumento Prinplup.

\- saber cantar no es saber de música – dijo Swanna.

\- apuesto a que tú no sabes la diferencia entre un tono y una nota – la retó Prinplup.

Entonces Swanna puso su violín en posición.

\- esto son tonos – dijo tocando el tono que correspondía a cada centímetro de la cuerda – y una nota equivale a una progresión de dos y tres tonos – dijo Swanna tocando la escala de notas – ahora deja FASTIAR – grito Swanna perdiendo la paciencia, de todos modos la había retado en lo que era más sagrado para ella.

\- ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! – de repente interrumpió la voz del padre de Prinplup.

\- discuten por ver quién sabe más de música – dijo Prince inocentemente.

\- Lo lamento mucho señor – se disculpó Swanna muy avergonzada y bajando la cabeza, parecia suplicante.

Prinplup sabía que en parte era su culpa por haberse metido, y quizá de esa él saldría regañado, pero Swanna, podría perder su trabajo y por alguna razón parecía rogar porque eso no sucediese.

\- Padre, es mi culpa, me puse a discutir con ella, y me metí con su clase, ofrezco disculpas, y ahora me retirare para ya no interrumpir a Prince – dijo Prinplup.

\- De acuerdo, y no vuelvas a interrumpir la lección – le dijo su padre muy severo – a nadie le gusta ser interrumpido – agregó – continúe usted señorita Swanna, mi hijo no volverá a interrumpir.

\- Claro señor – respondió ella.

Y ella continuo con su clase n lo que Prinplup subia las escaleras, y ella era consciente de que él se había echado toda la culpa, cuando ella fue quien fue imprudente y no actuó de modo profesional, cosa que le causo algo de culpa, pero sobre todo agradecimiento, de todos modos, gracias a ello pudo conservar el empleo, que en ese momento era lo más importante.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Marshtomp iba de camino al puesto de club de periodismo donde como siempre un grupo de los chicos de periódico escolar, vendían la última edición. Y ahí estaba Lola la cual estaba bastante tranquila intentando vender, claro que en ese momento no estaba haciendo equipo con Monferno así que no era tan fácil, ella creía firmemente que Monfenro podría venderle piedras a un tipo roca, y no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

\- Hola Lola – la saludo Marshtomp.

\- Marshtomp ¡qué sorpresa! No te había visto en un tiempo – dijo Lola algo incomoda recordando que la última vez él le había pedido que se alejase.

\- Bueno, han pasado cosas, ya sabes – dijo Marshomp intentando reír.

\- ¿y qué te trae por aquí? ¿Vas a comprar una edición? – preguntó Lola aun incomoda.

\- No es eso, quería disculparme por lo que te dije al ultima vez, las cosas se complicaron sin querer ya sabes, por lo de Debi y eso, así que vengo a enmendar las cosas contigo – le dijo Marshtomp, intentando sonar maduro, truco que, a diferencia de Wartortle, a él si le funcionaba.

\- ¿qué quieres decir? – dudó Lola.

\- Bueno, quería invitarte al baile de fin de año, ya sabes, sin presiones – dijo Marshtomp sonriéndole a Lola.

A Lola eso le pareció algo bipolar, antes le había pedido que se alejarse porque le complicaba la vida, y ahora quería salir con ella, simplemente aquello no terminaba de convencerle, debía admitir que Marshtomp tenía cierto encanto, pero en baño de chicas decía "Marshtomp, vería hasta a su amigo en bikini, sexy", y aquello parecía una señal de advertencia convincente, pero Marshtomp también la ayudo en su primeros días de clase, y no podía olvidarse tan fácil de eso.

\- lo voy a pensar – respondió la tipo normal.

\- ¡Vamos Lola! – insistió Marshtomp.

\- Disculpa – de pronto le dijo alguien a Marshtomp por la espalda, y no sonaba contenta – pero estas bloqueando el puesto y distraes a Lola – le regaño Ninetales.

\- Ha bueno, disculpa – dijo Marhstomp riendo nerviosamente – nos vemos Lola – se despidió y se fue.

\- Gracias Ninetales – le agradeció Lola algo aliviada.

\- Si ya te rechazo, no deberías darle una oportunidad – le dijo la tipo fuego, pues para ese punto las dos ya eran buenas amigas.

\- no lo sé tiene algo, hasta es lindo – dijo Lola algo molesta consigo misma.

\- recuerda lo que dicen de él – le dijo Ninetales.

\- ¿qué cosa? – dudó Lola.

\- que él ve Sexy hasta una roca – dijo Ninetales y las dos chicas rieron un poco – así que es gran pervertido, te mereces algo mejor – agregó.

Y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que el timbre sonara y todos fueran a clases. Pero cierto tipo panta y tierra no estaba muy contento, pues ahroa que Abi se habia ido, Grotle era el único que iba a escuchar los llantos y cuestiones raras de Monferno, que al parecer estaba frustrado por el juego del amigo secreto.

\- ¡¿Qué se da al Pajaroti que lo tiene todo?! – se quejaba en voz alta ates de que Prinplup llegase.

\- Monferno, seguro Prinplup apreciara cualquier cosa que le regales – le decía Grotle.

\- No Pos, así no conseguiré los puntos extra que sho necesitar – se lamentó Monferno lloriqueando un poco.

\- No hables como cavernícola – le dijo Grotle algo irritado, tenía paciencia, pero aquello ya era demasiado, Monfenro llevaba lamentándose de eso desde el día anterior.

\- Monfenro basta, algo se te ocurrirá, faltan todavía algunos días para eso – le dijo Grotle.

\- Pos SHO NO SÉ – ahora gritoneaba frustrado – oshe Grotle ¿a ti quien te toco en lo del amigo secreto? – preguntó Monferno calmándose en un segundo.

\- me tocó Bayleef – dijo Grotle dudoso, no sabía que pasaba en la cabecita conspiradora de Monferno.

\- ¿Cambiamosh? – propuso Monferno viendo una salida fácil.

\- Monferno, eso es hacer trampa – lo encaró Grotle.

\- ¿por qué mi mejor amigo es tan ENFERMISAMENTE correcto? – se lamentó Monferno.

\- te estas excediendo – le reclamó Grotle severamente.

\- Pos es que necesitó esos puntos extras, o sino no voy a tener un feliz navidad, y mi madre me mata – se lamentó Monferno.

\- Entonces piensa en algo, sé creativo, ahí está el reto – dijo Grotle en lo que Prinplup entraba y Grotle sentía que se sacaba un peso tamaño Monferno de encima.

Y claro entonces no paso mucho tiempo antes de que la clase comenzara. Todo bastante normal. Hasta el final de la clase, donde todos salieron como de costumbre para ir a su siguiente clase o ir al baño antes de esta, o algo, pero Warly se quedó en la clase a pesar de que todos los demás hubieran salido.

\- Profesor Swampert – le dijo con mucha incomodidad.

\- ¿qué sucede Warly? – preguntó el profesor.

\- Bueno, creo que ya sabe de la situación que yo y mi hermana tenemos, y esta navidad va ser difícil para nosotras, mi hermana dejo para última hora el pago de algunas cuentas, y bueno, tendremos suerte si llegamos al próximo año sin deudas, digame ¿puedo salirme de esa tontería del amigo secreto? – preguntó algo frustrada por tener que hablar de sus problemas personales con el profesor que antes le gustaba, y por quien seguía sintiendo algo, a pesar de que este tenía oficialmente una familia.

\- Warly, lo entiendo, pero no me gustaría que te apartes así de la clase, además, si no me equivoco posiblemente si tu situación está así, este año quizá el regalo que uno de tus compañeros te dé será el único, y bueno las navidades con importantes – dijo el profesor.

\- pero no tengo dinero para comprar nada – se quejó Warly algo irritada, pero intentando calmarse.

\- escúchame, parte del reto es ser creativo, si le regalas algo a tu amigo secreto, que le guste, aunque no sea comprando, entonces todo en orden, vamos, anímate Warly – le dijo el profesor paciente.

\- de acuerdo – dijo Warly algo a regañadientes y salió de la clase. Al menos tenía un plan de contingencia, en caso de que eso pasara, pero claro no sería agradable cumplir con ello. Y en ese momento Warly se arrepentía de haber devuelto el dinero que Blast le dio.

Lola por su parte estaba bastante intranquila yendo a su clase de ataque físico. Pensaba en lo que le había dicho Ninetales, en lo bipolar que era Marshtomp, en piedras sexys, y en fin, su cabeza era un caos. Entonces cuando llego a la puerta del baño, se topó cara a cara con alguien, era Dewott que la veía algo escandalizado.

\- Dewott ¿qué hacías en el baño de chicas? – preguntó Lola con algo de vergüenza ajena.

\- Lola, tu ibas a entrar al baño de machos – dijo Dewott algo avergonzado.

Entonces lola se fijó en el letrero de la puerta, y sí, era el baño de machos.

\- ¡Qué vergüenza! – dijo lola cubriéndose la cara, aquello ni siquiera era mala suerte, era su culpa por seguir dándole vueltas al asunto de Marshtomp.

\- descuida, yo no le diré a nadie, nos vemos – dijo Dewott intentando huir, de todos modos aún seguía con la culpa de lo que había pasado hacía tiempo entre él y Lola, sin que Lola a suerte lo supiera, pero aun así había un arrepentimiento por lo que fue capaz de hacer tras unas latas de Red-Tauros.

\- Espera, perdón por haberte acusado de entrar al baño de chicas – le dijo Lola.

\- bueno no hay problema, debes tener en la cabeza, adiós – dijo de nuevo en modo huida, pero Lola lo detuvo de nuevo.

\- Oye ¿Por qué siempre parece que huyes de mí? – preguntó Lola.

\- Ah nada – dijo Dewott, solo tengo prisa para llegar a clase de Nado – Dewott puso la mejor excusa que se le ocurrio.

\- pero aún es temprano – le dijo Lola, la cual comenzaba a darse cuenta de la extraña actitud de Dewott.

\- No es que quiera huir de ti, pero bueno, no solemos hablar ni nada, es incómodo – dijo Dewott con mucho nerviosismo y vergüenza, de todos modos no podía ni mirar a los ojos a la chica con quien tuvo su primer beso gracias a una noche de locura.

\- ¿acaso no te agrado? – comenzó a cuestionarle Lola.

\- No es eso – dijo Dewott sin saber que decir.

\- entonces ¿por qué siempre actúas tan extraño cuando yo estoy cerca? – cuestionó Lola, la cual en realidad interrogaba así a Dewott porque en parte estaba molesta con Marshtomp por complicarse tanto, y no quería tener dudas o cuentas pendientes con ningún chico.

\- Es que yo, bueno tu… no sino es que, olvídalo, sino que tu… – Dewott balbuceaba nervioso y confundido.

\- ¿Yo te gusto? – preguntó Lola directa, pues esa parecía la respuesta más obvio de todos modos la vergüenza había hecho que la sangre de Dewott se le fuera a la cara.

Dewott entonces vio una oportunidad, no era que a Lola él le interesara en lo más mínimo, y eso explicaría su comportamiento extraño, y no tendría que decirle la verdad, parecía un gran plan.

\- sí – respondió tímidamente Dewott mirando al piso, y pensando que ella entones se alejaría, y todo ese problema terminaría de una vez por todas.

\- ¿enserio te gusto? – preguntó Lola la cual de hecho había considerado torpe de su parte haber preguntado algo como eso.

\- Pues sí – Dewott entonces se animó un poco, pero lo escondió, de todos modos, si ella no quería aceptarlo lo rechazaría, se alejaría de él y final feliz.

\- Vaya, que incomodo – dijo lola avergonzada, pero ella sabía que se lo estaba buscando, todo por las dudas estúpidas que tenía sobre Marshtomp, pero Dewott por otra parte siempre tuvo el mismo comportamiento hacia ella, con él las cosas tenían sentido – supongo que puedo darte una oportunidad – dijo Lola.

Entonces Dewott se quedó paralizado, aquello era malo.

\- Que tierno eres, no sabía que fueras tan tímido – dijo Lola.

Dewott para entonces ya no sabía que decir, su plan fracaso en grande, y le había mentido descaradamente más de una vez a aquella chica.

\- ¿qué te parece si vamos juntos a la baile de Fin de año? – propuso Lola.

\- ¿enserio irías conmigo? Alguien más debió haberte invitado – dijo Dewott ya sin saber qué hacer.

\- bueno, sí, pero las cosas se complicaron mucho con la otra persona que me iba a llevar a baile, y tu pareces alguien con quien puedo tener algo simple – dijo Lola sonriéndole.

\- genial – dijo Dewott mordiéndose la lengua.

\- bueno nos vemos – dijo Lola, pero entonces a manera de darle valor a Dewott que parecía estar más nervioso que antes, se le ocurrió darle un beso en la mejilla, que dejo paralizado al tipo agua. Convenciéndola de que sí, le gustaba bastante a ese chico.

Dewott entonces tuvo ganas de meterse un tiro en la cabeza, ¿qué había hecho?, solo se había complicado la vida y al parecer con una chica susceptible emocionalmente al cual buscaba tener algo simple con alguien, pero desde el momento en el que se conocieron su historia juntos ya estaba arruinada. Lola quizá no lo recordaba con claridad, pues para ella solo fue un loco pervertido que le robo un beso en un karaoke a oscuras, y claro por eso toso era simple para ella, no sabía que el loco ese, era Dewott. Y las cosas no pintaban bien para el tipo agua.

Y lo pero parecía que la historia seguía complicándose, pues, el corazón le latía fuerte, y tenía las hormonas algo revueltas, sí, le gusto que Lola lo besara; y ni modo era un adolescente y ella una chica linda, pero las cosas estaban muy mal. Y ciertas ideas comenzaron a rondar la mente de Dewott, como fingir que lo del karaoke y la noche del desmadre nunca pasó, y ser feliz junto con una novia preciosa a la cual llevaría al baile de disfraces de la secundaria. Pero claro, las cosas solo habían comenzado a complicarse para él. Sin embargo en ese momento no pensó en eso, y solo corrió hacia clases.

Braixen y Frogadier por su parte estaban algo raros, muchas cosas estaban pasando en casa, y ahora que sabían que pasarían al navidad con Lucario, las cosas solo se habían más raras. Frogadier con miedo a que le roben a su hermana y sigan trayendo infelicidad su familia. Y Braixen preocupada por su hermano pequeño, por su mamá y sintiendo que abrían viejas heridas. Pero durante el almuerzo ambos estaban cansados de cuestionarse esas cosas. Frogadier por lo cual recurrió a su amiga Kirlia. Mientras Braixen recurrió a Charmeleon, y ahora compartía una mesa con Bayleef, Ivysaur, Quilava, Wartortle y Flareon.

\- Oigan ¿alguien a ha visto a Croconaw? – preguntó Wartortle.

\- Está ocupado – dijo Quilava, que en realidad como siempre encubría a su amigo cuando él iba a almorzar con Seadra.

\- ¿qué cosas hace para desaparecer así en el almuerzo? – cuestionó Bayleef.

\- No hay que preocuparse, Croconaw esta grandecito, no se meterá en problemas – dijo Ivysaur también encubriendo a Croconaw.

\- Sí, pero me pregunto, qué hará cuando se desaparece así – planto Wartortle.

Entonces Quilava y Ivysaur se miraron y decidieron que era hora de cambiar el tema.

\- ¿creen que fue una buena idea que cabiaran la fiesta del festival de Halloween por la fiesta de fin de año? – planteo Ivysaur.

\- Pues los tipo fantasma no se ven muy felices al respecto – comentó Flareon.

\- En lo personal a mí me gusta, las fiestas que organizaban los fantasmas siempre eran muy raras – comentó Charmeleon.

\- además una fiesta de disfraces parece algo más divertido – agregó Braixen – por cierto ¿de qué irán? – preguntó.

\- No lo sé, deberíamos disfrazados en pareja o algo así – dudo Bayleef.

\- Disfrazarse en parejas, eso suena divertido – dijo Flareon.

\- ¿Cómo? – dudó Quilava.

\- Ya sabes, Quilava, por ejemplo si tú vas del fantasma de la ópera, yo voy de Christine, si vas de Frankenstein, yo voy de la novia de Frankenstein – explico Flareon.

\- bueno, supongo que no es la gran cosa, solo no me hagas pintarme de verde – dijo Quilava.

\- incluso habrá premios a la mejor pareja disfraza – dijo Braixen – parece una buena idea.

\- ¿qué disfraz tienes en mente, Braix? –preguntó Charmeleon algo nervioso, pues eso podía llegar a ser perjudicial para el macho, de todos modos las chicas disfrazadas siempre suelen quedar mejor.

\- No lo sé – dijo ella - ¿qué hay de ustedes?

\- Yo quiero ser Batman – dijo Ivysaur bastante tranquilo.

\- entonces yo seré la mujer maravilla – dijo Bayleef.

Y ambos chocaron la pata, porque estaban de acuerdo.

\- qué fácil – se sorprendió Wartortle, que veía a Quilava y Charmeleon algo nerviosos.

\- Quiza habría que salir a ver disfraces el fin de semana – propuso Braixen.

\- si es después del ensayo de teatro cuenta conmigo – dijo Flareon.

\- yo también quiero ir, aunque ya sé de qué me voy a disfrazar – dijo Bayleef – y hay que invitar a Servine…

Por otra parte en ese mismo instante, detrás de la cafetería. Seadra tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Croconaw mientras este comía feliz y tranquilo.

\- Oye Seadra – de repente dijo Croconaw algo temeroso.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – respondió Seadra completamente calmada.

\- ¿Podriamos ir al baile de fin de Año juntos? – pregunto Croconaw.

\- ya sabes que nadie debe vernos juntos – dijo Seadra con cierta culpa.

\- es que yo quería bailar contigo y claro es un baile de disfraces, y tú con algo de maquillaje no pareces tú, así que quizá si podamos sin que nadie lo sepa – insistió Croconaw.

\- No lo sé, ya sabes lo que todos opinan de mí, y no quisiera que se burlaran de ti por eso – dijo Seadra apenada.

\- no me importa lo que los demás piensen – dijo Croconaw.

\- No lo sé… (Esta historia continuará)

**NOTA: Muchas gracias por leer, no se olviden de dejarme una REVIEW, ya saben, a todos nos gusta eso :3 de cualquier modo les deseo un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, que cumplan sus metas y que se diviertan, que comiencen bien el año.**

**Por otra parte creo que esta historia podría extenderse a cuatro partes, o quizá el baile termine siendo relatado en otro cap. De cualquier modo GRACIAS por haberme acompañado este año. Nos leemos al próximo año.**


	91. El Baile de Fin de Año (parte 3)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 6: Cosas Inesperadas**

EL BAILE DE FIN DE AÑO (parte 3)

Con los días el Baile de Fin de Año se acercaba, y ahora todos buscaban disfraces al igual que no ir solos. Bueno, en realidad no a todos les importaba eso, de todos modos igual algunos irían con sus amigos, y eso era todo, pero otros no tenían esa opción. Claro que en estos casos eso terminaba complicando las cosas.

Y a esas horas de la tarde, jueves después de clases. En una pensión, con 6 cuartos que 8 pokemons jóvenes compartían, Marowack, estaba en medio de una encrucijada bastante incomoda, de la cual hubiera preferido alejarse, pero simplemente no había marcha atrás para ese punto.

Marowack vivía alejado de su familia por diversas razones, en una pensión donde tenía que cuidar de él mismo. Pero no era tan malo, tenía una habitación para él solo, y gracias que la dueña había puesto paredes a prueba de ruido; podía toar la batería. Y otros estudiantes de secundaria que vivían en esa casa, eran los únicos a los que podía decirles amigos. Pero en esta ocasión, gracias aun intruso, estaba en problemas.

-…Lo único que tienes que hacer para librarte de este lio es conseguir una pareja para el baile – dijo el intruso ahí, nada más y nada menos que un compañero de escuela, el hijo de la dueña de casa, nada más y nada menos que Hunter.

\- esto es estúpido – dijo Marowack a punto de intentar golpear a Hunter.

Era una situación incómoda para Marowack. Esa tarde había estado tan tranquilo, escuchando música con Zweilus, su amigo; el cual vivía en el piso de arriba. Y con Kani, una kangaskan que se había mudado hacia poco a la pensión, y a pesar de ser algo mayor que los dos chicos, se llevaban bien. Pero cuando Hunter apareció en la habitación, para cobrar el alquiler, por mandado de su madre, la paz termino.

Como buen tipo fantasma, entro sin tocar la puerta, y debido a que le gustaba la canción que el trio de pokemons algo antisociales escuchaba, decidió quedarse, les habló, pero Marowack comenzó a incomodarse de su presencia; terminaron peleando, y rompieron una ventana. Era más que obvio que tener una pelea pokemon bajo techo en un habitación no muy grande era una mala idea. Pero Hunter en busca de desfogarse por la frustración del asunto de la ex Fiesta de Día de Brujas, que ahora era el Baile de Fin de año, decidió divertirse un rato con un chico que aunque normalmente apoyaba al Tipo Fantasma, no hubiera dijo nada al respecto. Y termino proponiéndole un trato, debía conseguirse una pareja para el baile, de lo contrario le echaría la culpa a él por la ventana rota. Y dado que Marowack no quería problemas con la dueña de casa, no tuvo otra que aceptar.

Y como suele suceder, cuando se presenta la oportunidad de reírte de uno de tus propios amigos, uno lo hace. Kani y Zweilus, estuvieron de acuerdo en apoyar a Hunter con esa idea. En parte también sabiendo que Marowack tenía problemas, ya era callado y reservado, de hecho no tenía amigos en la escuela, algo normal en su especie, y bueno, no es que estuviera tan mal, incluso hasta donde ellos sabia se suponía que tocaba en una banda; pero había estado enamorad de una chica durante mucho tiempo, la cual al final volvió con su ex novio de la noche a la mañana hacía ya casi un año, y el tipo Tierra no lo había superado.

\- Vamos Marowack, alguna chica debe interesarte, ni que fuera la gran cosa – dijo el tipo Dragón siniestro como si no le importara.

\- esto es estúpido – Marowack siguió testarudo.

\- No lo es, solo hazlo, a menos que quieras problemas – lo retó Kani.

Pero a Marowack no le hacía nada de gracia, a pesar del tiempo su corazón no había sanado y claro, Joya no parecía que fuera a dejar a Diamond. Por otra parte solo lo empeoraba que sus amigos se hubiesen puesto en su contra, así que era su oportunidad de jugar en contra.

\- Bien, una pareja para el baile – dijo Marowack como pensándolo – Kani ¿quieres ir al baile de fin de año conmigo? – le propuso a la tipo normal.

\- ¡Qué! – se indignó Kani.

\- wiiiiiuuuuu Marowack y Kani – canturreo Hunter muy divertido con el giro que todo había tomado.

\- Por qué no, eres una hembra y puedes acompañarme al estúpido Baile – dijo Marowack bajando la cabeza y actuando serio como si no le importara.

\- Perdón, pero yo tengo mi propio baile, y de graduación – remarco Kani incomoda la diferencia de edad entre ellos.

\- ahora que lo pienso hacen bonita pareja – dijo Hunter mirándolos con la cabeza de costado como buscando el mejor Angulo.

\- Bromeas ¿verdad?, como que dan miedo – dijo Zweilus ahora sí incómodo y arrepintiéndose de haberse puesto del lado de Hunter.

\- Para ser un tipo tierra y una tipo normal, se ven bien darks, pero quedan cool – dijo Hunter, el cual, despues de analizarlos un rato, y por la incomodidad de Kani, había decidió que le gustaba esa pareja, claro que por el momento era hipotética, era obvio que Marowack solo se lo pidió por molestarla.

\- ¡Esto es ridículo! No voy a ir contigo a tu baile Marowack, búscate otra pareja – exigió Kani.

\- Ahora cambio el trato Marowack – dijo Hunter – tienes que ir con Kani al baile – dijo seguro.

\- Por mí no hay problema – dijo Marowack ahora más tranquilo.

\- Esto se pondrá feo – comento Zweilus retrocediendo.

\- pues tendrás que arreglarte con la casera, pues no voy a ir a tu estúpido baile contigo – se rehusó Kani muy severa.

\- es una pena, en el Baile hay premios en efectivo al mejor disfraz, sin mencionar que yo sé que una cierta chica de tipo normal fue la que duchándose arranco la cortina del baño de chicas del tercer piso, y no ha pagado por ello – dijo Hunter, que bueno, tenía informantes dentro de los pokemons que vivían en aquella pensión.

\- Y yo sé que tu nueva novia, no le agrada que andes de pseudo traficante, antes te creías tan malote traficando Mts, pero eres débil de carácter en realidad – lo desafío Kani.

Hunter entonces comenzó a tomarse aquello a lo personal.

\- Ya veo – dijo Hunter más animado – así que te gusta Marowack – insinuó con una carita traviesa.

\- NO – protesto Kani.

\- sino le harías ese simple favor a tu amigo, peor ya veo, quieres que sean más que amigos – dijo Hunter con una sonrisa ilusionada que lucía burlesca en su rostro.

\- Bien, iré con Marowack al baile – dijo resignada Kani – tienes suerte de ser un tipo fantasma de lo contrario te partiría la cara – amenazó la hembra.

\- mi deber aquí está hecho – dijo Hunter por fin dejando la habitación.

\- no debieron haberlo alentado – comento Marowack algo más satisfecho.

Las cosas se ponían interesantes.

Mientras tanto Monferno arrastraba a Abi por diferentes lugares de la ciudad. Y habían revisado como 27 tiendas, en busca del regalo para Prinplup, que Monferno debía entregar para conseguir ese par de puntos extra que siempre le faltaban.

\- Monferno, ya basta, decídete por algo, ya hemos visto cuchusientas, y es ridículo que nada te haya convencido – protesto Abi ya cansada.

\- Oshe mi amor, ya sabes que mi colita está en juego, si no consigo esos puntos extra, pos no va haber feliz navidad para mí – decía Monferno mientras revisaba relojes – ahora que lo pienso Pajaroti no usa reloj – dijo entonces comenzó a mirar encendedores.

\- ¿para qué cosa Pajaroti necesitaría un encendedor? – le cuestionó Abi ya cansada.

\- Pos para… sí pos, no lo necesita – reflexiono Monferno – ¡Estoy muerto! – Se lamentó.

\- Monito Bonito, deberías haber estudiado en lugar de contar con los puntos extra de final de año – dijo Abi abrazándolo – con el Karma de tu vida pasada era más que obvio que algo así iba a sucederte.

\- Mi amorsh, eso no ayuda – dijo Monferno a un frustrado – ¿qué se le regala al pajaroti que lo tiene todo? – se preguntó por millonésima.

\- algo creativo que salga del corazón – respondió Abi ella misma dudosa.

-No pos, eso suena barato – se siguió lamentando Monferno.

Pero no era único que buscaba regalos. Pues en ese momento cierto Pajaroti con dinero y con su sobrino también estaba de compras por motivo del juego del amigo secreto en los inciales.

\- ¿qué cosa crees que debería comprarle a Croconaw? básicamente es un niño como tú – le preguntó Prinplup a Prince.

\- bueno yo querría una pistola lanza dardos, o lanza agua, pero soy un tipo agua así que me quedo con los dardos – opinó Prince.

\- una pistola de dardos de espuma será – dijo Prinplup entrando a una juguetería con su sobrino.

Monferno para ese punto estaba desesperado y decido entrara a la juguetería que había al lado de la tienda en la había estado viendo relojes y encendedores. Claro que Prinplup y Prince no se encontraron a la primera con Monferno y Abi.

Y convenientemente, en esa juguetería, por navidad y por la obvia y desmedida alta demanda, contrataron personal extra para envolver regalos. Y claro cierta tipo agua volador decido toar el empleo temporalmente. Prinplup encontró un buen modelo de una de esas pistolas de juguete, y después de que Prince le diera el visto bueno, fueron a pagar por el juguete. Y después de eso, bueno la señorti de la caja registradora les ofrecio la envoltura gratis, a Prinplup de pareció una buena idea, hasta que vio la cola de espera por envolver regalos.

\- Creo que mejor lo envolvemos nosotros – dijo Prinplup mirando la fila llena de Pokemons.

\- Mi mamá dice que debo practicar la paciencia, así que sería una buena oportunidad – dijo Prince.

\- Sabes que mi hermana te dice eso porque no entiende que los niños se aburren rápido ¿verdad? – le cuestionó Prinplup algo preocupado, su hermana, Paris, nunca le pareció ser una madre adecuada.

\- Quiza, pero quiero demostrarle que puedo estar en la sala mientras ella está en sus juntas, dijo que si lo lograba, me compraría un tobogán para mi cuarto – dijo Prince.

\- Bueno si quieres esperara, adelante – dijo Prinplup, aunque en su cabeza cuestionaba los métodos de crianza de su hermana, él haba sido criado de forma similar, y no había salido tan bien que digamos, y su pasado lo condenaba.

Pero bueno esperara en una fila era algo que todos debían hacer en algún momento, así que bueno.

Por su parte Monferno, más encontraba juguetes que el quería en lugar de encontrar algo que pudiera gustarle a Prinplup.

-… ¿Enserio se le puede acoplar una cámara a este Dron? – le preguntaba Monferno a un empleado.

\- sí, incluso viene con el adaptador para una GO-Pro – le dijo el empleado buscando venderle un costoso Dron a Monferno.

\- Pos lo voy a pensar – dio Monfenro mirando ese Dron con deseo.

\- Cariño, no crees que olvidaste el objetivo de nuestra misión – le recordó Abi.

\- Pos no solo Pajaroti tiene derecho a tener cosas bonitas – dijo haciendo pucheros.

\- bueno, pero deja de deprimirte cada vez que no encontramos el regalo adecuado, porque enserio estoy cansada, y me duele verte sufriendo, pero también me canso, y creo que ya deberías descartar a algo comprado en tiendas para Pajaroti – le dijo Abi.

\- Pos ok – se resignó Monferno – si apruebo todos los cursos, le diré a mi mami que me compre ese Dron, esta precioso – dijo acariciando la caja del susodicho artefacto.

Abi suspiro, Monfenro era incorregible, pero ahora que estaba reformado, eso era parte de su encanto, o eso pensaba Abi.

\- y antes de que antojes algo más, mejor vamos a ver tiendas de disfraces, hay que pensar en que usaremos en la fiesta de fin de año – sugirió Abi.

\- Ya rugiste mi amorsh, lo que tu desees – aceptó Monferno dándole un beso en la mejilla a Abi, de todos modos otras chicas no soportarían haber pasado por esa odisea de regalos navideños.

Cuando ya salían de la tienda. Fue justo cuando Prinplup y Prince llegaron al principio de la fila, y ahí estaba, era Swanna.

\- ¡Profesora Swanna! – se emocionó Prince.

\- Hola Prince – lo saludó la chica algo nerviosa.

\- Swanna – saludo Prinplup de modo serio.

\- ¿qué está haciendo aquí? – le preguntó Prince.

\- bueno, es un trabajo temporal – dijo Swanna – ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

\- Queremos que envuelvas esto, por favor, papel de regalo para macho por favor – dijo Prinplup bastante tranquilo.

\- enseguida – dijo Swanna y de forma rápida corto papel de regalo, cinta adhesiva, e incluso uso una tarjeta.

\- Prinplup ¿Cómo me veo? – preguntó Prince en voz baja arreglándose la plumas de la cabeza.

\- igual que siempre – dijo Prinplup algo extraño, a su sobrinito le seguía gustando su maestra de música.

\- Ya está – dijo Swanna presentando un perfecto regalo envuelto.

\- Increíble maestra – dijo Prince – por cierto ¿quéle gustaría que yo le regala por navidad? – se atrevió a preguntar Prince, intentando según él coquetear.

\- cualquier cosa esta bien, Prince, diviértete con es pistola de juguete – dijo Swanna.

\- No es para mí, es para el amigo de Prinplup – dijo Prince.

\- exacto, bueno si eso es todo… – dijo Prinplup a punto tomar el regalo e irse.

Entonces llego un tauros contraje y un gafete que decía supervisor.

\- Swanna ¿recordaste pedir y marcar el recibo de los clientes? – preguntó el supervisor.

\- Pues… yo – lo había olvidado por completo la pobre Swanna.

\- Si no lo haces, puede que haya robos, solo se envuelven regalos ya pagados, esa es una regla – le dijo el supervisor algo irritable.

\- si me exigió el recibo, y estaba punto de sellarlo – dio entonces Prinplup extendiendo el recibo.

\- ya veo, perdone Swanna, continua – le dijo el supervisor, algo más calmo. Entonces se retiró.

\- qué señor tan malo – se quejó Prince – si fuera mi compañía, lo despediría – aseguró el pequeño, intentando impresionar a su maestra.

\- Prince, solo hace su trabajo, las reglas son importantes en cualquier empresa – le dijo Prinplup.

\- ahora suenas como mi mamá – protesto Prince.

Entonces Prinplup rio un poco para sí mismo.

\- Gracias por salvarme de mi supervisor – agradeció Swanna mientras sellaba el recibo.

\- haces bien tu trabajo, solo no te descuides en pequeños detalles, eres algo descuidada a ratos – dijo Prinplup tomando su recibo.

\- ¡No le digas así! – le reclamó Prince.

\- descuida Prince, es cierto, soy algo torpe a veces, por cierto, gracias por también haberte echado la culpa hace días – dijo Swanna algo avergonzada.

\- Descuida, yo fui el que metió el pico donde no lo llamaban, además eres buena maestra de música, y me arriesgo a sonar como un idiota niño rico, pero creo que los necesitas y no mereces perderlos – dijo Prinplup.

Entonces Swanna sonrió, él de algún modo supo lo que ella estaba pasando a pesar de ser un pokemon que claramente creció teniendo un montón de dinero. Entonces Prinplup y Prince se fueron, y Swanna volvió al trabajo.

\- Eres malo – protesto Prince molesto.

\- ¿Por qué te molestas conmigo? – dudo Prinplup.

\- Ella te gusta – dijo Prince desanimado.

\- No, ya sabes que por el momento no estoy interesado en una pareja – dijo Prinplup.

\- te pones todo caballeroso con ella, y siempre la salvas, yo debería salvarla, así las chicas siempre se enamoran de los chicos – protesto Prince.

\- Prince – dijo Prinplup agachándose a su altura.

\- Pero está bien – dijo de repente el pequeño más amable – supongo que sí soy muy joven, y por eso le gusta una versión más vieja de mí – dijo Prince.

\- oye tranquilo – Le decía Prinplup aunque no sabía hacia donde iba su sobrino.

\- supongo que si no va estar conmigo, puedes quedártela, pero si te elige, que sea feliz – dijo Prince muy triste.

\- Prince, no seas melodramático – le dijo Prinplup.

\- pero eso hizo el héroe en la telenovela de la mamá de Cyndaquil – explicó Prince.

\- ni tu ni él deberían ver esos programas – dijo Prinplup – ahora, vamos por algún postre, y luego a casa – propuso Prinplup mejorando el ánimo del su sobrinito.

Mientras tanto en la vitrina de la juguetería.

\- baby, die que acabas de ver lo mismo que sho – dijo Monferno muy interesado.

\- A Prinplup con su sobrinito – respondió Abi dudosa.

\- No pos, sino Lo que este Pajaroti quiere para navidad es a Swanna – dio Monfenro con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

\- No lo sé Monfenro, no eres exactamente un casamentero – dudo Abi.

\- Hay Pos, si sho fui quien hizo que Quilava y Flareon se conocieran, y Braixen por Charmeleon, también es marca Monferno – dijo Monfenro ahora sí entusiasmado.

\- Pero el mismo Prinplup dijo que le enfermaba ese asunto de buscar pareja porque estaba harto de las odiosas chicas elitistas que le presentaba su madre – le recordó Abi.

\- pos por eso es perfecto, Swanna es una humilde trabajadora, que espera que algo bueno le pase en la vida, hasta donde sé, su madre está en un costoso tratamiento de una enfermedad, y luego esta Pajaroti, niño rico pero con una gran vacio de amorsh en su vida, que quiere el cariño honesto de una chica que no sea aristócrata, es perfecto, si fuera una telenovela, la vería – dijo Monferno feliz.

\- ¿ves telenovelas? – le cuestionó Abi.

\- No pos, solo era el remate del chiste – respondió Monferno nervioso.

\- ¡Las ves! – se sorprendió Abi, pues era obvio que Monfenro trataba de ocultarlo.

\- Por fis mi amorcito, no se lo digas a nadie, las veo con mi tía, son mi placer culpable – tuvo que confesarlo Monferno.

\- descuida tu secreto está a salvo conmigo – dio Abi algo incomoda, pero bueno, no era la peor cosa que esperaba de Monferno.

Al día siguiente, la mañana apareció despejada, pero como siempre sucedía en invierno hacia frio, y mientras un par de amigos caminaban hacia la escuela, el sol en lo poco de nieve que había caído, brillaba, pero poco a poco desaparecía. Y esos amigos conversaban, sin saber que eran espiados.

\- El calentamiento global es lamentable, a año pasado tuvimos una muy bonita nieve – comentó Frogadier.

\- Bueno, según los reportes del clima, seguirá así un poco más, bueno al menos así no hará tanto frio en navidad, ni el baile – dijo Kirlia.

\- sabe señorita Kirlia, tengo una confesión que hacerle – dijo Frogadier – solo que no sé si es adecuada – dijo algo avergonzado, y extraño.

\- Frogadier puedes contarme cualquier cosa – le aseguró Kirlia.

\- Bueno, espero que entienda que cuando le dije a mi hermana ella exploto de la emoción, al inicio creía que no era la gran cosa, y es aterrado para mí, así que téngame algo de paciencia, también mi madre enloqueció un poco con el asunto, peor mi padre me ha ofrecido buenos consejos al respecto, y me alegro que fuera un motivos de distracción para mi caótica situación familiar – Frogadier dio el preámbulo.

Y Kirlia, por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza, que lo que Frogadier intentaba decirle, era que estaba enamorado de ella, de todos modos ella sabía que Braixen los veía como algo más que amigos, y sin duda esas serían las reacciones de cualquier par de padres con respecto al primer enamoramiento de su hijo. Le aterró eso, peor un parte de ella, en el fondo lo deseaba.

\- Dímelo de una vez Frogadier – pido Kirlia algo nerviosa y sonrojada por lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

\- Ya me llego la Poke-pubertad – dijo Frogadier contento.

\- ¿eso es todo? – cuestionó Kirlia.

\- Ya sé, es extraño que me diera tan tarde, pero mi doctor dice que está bien, ahora ya tengo que usar desodorante, no puedo esperar a me cambie la voz para tener una vocesota varonil – dijo Frogadier con cierta emoción infantil, como cuando una niña, por imitar a su mamá, quiere usar maquillaje.

Aquello fue un alivio para Kirlia, pero una parte de ella se sintió decepcionada.

\- Bueno, te felicito – dijo la tipo hada intentando sonreír.

\- ¿Sucede algo amiga mía? Su sonrisa se ve falsa – dijo Frogadier.

\- Bueno, hay cosas que a mí también me han estado pasando, no son tan graves como las cosas que ti te han pasado, pero me entristecen – confesó Kirlia.

\- Usted ya sabe que puede confiar en mí – dijo Frogadier.

\- es solo que bueno, Takeshi de nuevo me reclamo de algunas fotos que subí al Pokebook – dijo Kirlia mirando hacia abajo.

\- Pero usted solo sube fotos decente, donde sonríe o esta con amigos – dijo Frogadier.

\- recuerdas es día que salimos y nos tomamos fotos jugando con la comida en el restaurante, se quejó de esas fotos, y de mi foto de perfil donde aparece conmigo, y de esa foto que tomamos al revés donde parece que yo estoy caminando en el techo y tu pareces de pie, dice que esta celoso, y me tiene harta – se quejó Kirlia algo dolida - él no está aquí conmigo, sino tu estas conmigo, y me gusta tomarnos fotos locas, me gusta jugar contigo, me gusta estar contigo y tomar fotos para luego recordarlo, porque de verdad me siento muy bien siendo tu amiga, nunca nadie se había portado tan bien conmigo, eres una poco raro, digo hasta ahora me tratas de señorita y caminas por las paredes, y juegas a ser un ninja, pero está bien, porque eres honesto, y simplemente ¡Takeshi que se vaya al cuerno!, si no va mostrara la cara, al menos siempre tendré a mi mejor amigo conmigo – dijo Kirlia llorosa, se había desfogado de cosas que estaban en su corazón por algún tiempo, pero no por completo.

\- Peor si piensa desligarse del posible estafador y traficante de Takeshi, ¿por qué esta triste? – preguntó Frogadier compasivo, aunque no entendía bien los sentimientos de Kirlia.

\- Al igual que tú eres diferente, Takeshi también lo era, me decía que se sentía atrapado todo el tiempo, y me hizo ver algunas cosas de otro modo, y sigo enamorada de él, quiero olvidarme de todo lo que tiene que ver con él, pero aun así, espero que muestre la cara antes de la fecha termine – confesó Kirlia.

Frogadier no sabía qué hacer para reconfortar a Kirlia, así que solo le ofreció un pañuelo de papel pues había comenzados a soltar algunas lágrimas. Y luego la abrazo, esperando a que esto alegrara a su amiga. Y lo logró Kirlia sonreía ahora sí de modo honesto.

\- Gracias Frogadier – dijo ella. Sin saber porque una muestra de afecto tan simple como esa podia animarla tanto.

Entonces ambos continuaron su camino a la escuela.

-… no estoy tan de acuerdo – dijo Karlo incómodo.

\- Bromeas ¿verdad? Míralos, son el uno para el otro – decía Braixen conmovida.

\- pero Kirlia ya tiene un novio, y me alegra que sea uno que este lejos todo el tiempo, no te ofendas Braixen, pero tu hermano es algo extraño – dijo Karlo sin estar convencido de que su hermana saliera con alguien tan raro como Frogadier.

\- Dejame ponértelo así – de pronto dijo Charmeleon que ya había arrastrado pro Braixen a aquella "misión" – ¿Qué prefieres? Que tu hermana este con un extraño de internet del cual no sabes nada, o que este con un chico inofensivo que creé en la decencia, el honor y que la trata de señorita – planteó Charmeleon.

\- sí lo pones así, bueno – dijo Karlo – ¡Qué problema tener una hermana como Kirlia! – se quejó.

\- entonces ¿estás conmigo? – preguntó Braixen sonriendo.

\- de acuerdo, los juntaremos en el baile – aceptó Karlo.

Y con esto la pareja de tipos fuego, dejaron en paz al hermano de Kirlia, y todos tomaron caminos separados para llegar a clases.

Cuando el timbré sonó, marcando el fin de la clase de Instrucción para Iniciales. Wartortle estaba punto de obtener aquello que tanto había deseado durante todo el año escolar.

\- Wartortle, ¿podemos hablar? – se le acerco Warly muy incómoda y avergonzada al macho de su especie.

\- Por supuesto – aceptó Wartortle dudando, pues él mismo sabía que Warly no iba a hablarle así por así.

\- no te ilusiones – le aconsejo Ivysaur mientras salía del salón con Charmeleon.

\- no lo arruines – le dijo Charmeleon.

Entonces la incomodidad de Warly aumentó. Pero ella respiro profundo, era hora o nunca, y esa era su mejor salida.

\- Wartortle, en primera déjame explicarte que me quedé sin opciones, creo que ya sabes que Blasty y yo no estamos en el mejor momento, y no puedo comprar el regalo del amigo secreto –dijo Warly a regañadientes realmente no quería hacer lo que iba a hacer.

\- ¿quieres que te preste dinero? – preguntó Wartortle.

\- no, no estoy segura de que sí podría pagarte, y no quiero endeudarme por nada, de cualquier forma; a suerte hablé con el profesor, y dijo que me pondría la nota adecuada, si es que el pokemon aceptaba el regalo que fuera a dar por más que no fuera un regalo comprado – explico Warly.

\- ¿por qué me dices eso? Creí que ya no querías tener nada que ver conmigo porque mi acoso te espantó – dijo Wartorte confundido.

\- Tu eres el Pokemon que me tocó en el intercambio de regalos, así que de una ve de daré tu regalo – dijo Warly – Wartortle ¿quieres ir baile de Fin de Año conmigo? – pidió la chica.

\- obviamente yo quiero, pero ¿de verdad? – fue la respuesta de Wartortle.

\- pues sí, iré contigo al baile – dijo Warly sin entender porque Wartortle tenía tantos reparos.

\- entonces se supone que me acompañaras al baile, bailaremos, estaremos junto toda la noche ¿verdad? – preguntó Wartortle.

\- pues, sí, eso se supone de los bailes de secundaria – respondió Warly aun sin entenderlo – Oye tú has sido él que me ha estado acosando durante todo el año, por fin te estoy dando la chance de salir conmigo, y cuestionas todo – renegó Warly.

\- Bueno, es que se siente falso – dijo Wartortle – en realidad creo que sabes que me gustas mucho, pero se nota que no quieres hacer esto, y bueno, yo quiero conquistarte de verdad – explicó Wartortle.

\- Por favor, ya te estoy rogando, de verdad que me estoy esforzando – pidió Warly.

\- descuida, lo acepto, y le diré al profesor que fue el mejor regalo de Navidad del mundo, pero no deja de ser falso, ya sé que al final de la noche volverás a rechazarme, claro que eso no impedirá que intente conquistarte durante el baile, y puede que me gane otro golpe por intentar besarte – dijo Wartortle riendo algo nervioso.

\- bien, entonces, dile eso al profesor mañana y nos vemos en el baile – dijo Warly yéndose correteando para alcanzar su próxima clase.

\- Ay Warly, como me hubiera gustado que de verdad quisieras ir al baile conmigo – suspiro Wartortle antes de ir a su siguiente clase.

Por otra parte, en ese mismo instante una tipo normal se topaba con un tipo agua, para decirle algo que el tipo agua realmente no quería oír.

\- Hola Lola – la saludó Marshtomp.

\- Marshtomp, hola – lo saludó Lola incomoda.

\- sobre mi propuesta ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Marshtomp sonriendo, pues esperaba un sí.

\- Sobre eso, verás Marshtomp, alguien más me lo pidió, y le dije que sí, contigo las cosas parece que nunca dejan de ser complicadas, y la verdad estoy cansada de eso – dijo Lola.

\- Oh – dijo Marshtomp con una desazón enorme, el rechazo era algo que probaba por primera vez, y era desagradable – bueno, supongo que no tengo suerte hoy – intento bromear, pero ni él mismo pudo reír.

\- Descuida, otra chica seguro que te acepta – dijo Lola – nos vemos – y se fue.

Marshtomp entonces camino frustrado hacia su clase de nado. Al llegar se arrojó a la piscina como una roca y se dejó hundir en las profundidades, hasta que un par de patas se le acercaron.

\- Marshtomp ¿estás vivo? – le preguntó Dewott.

Entonces Marshtomp levanto la cabeza y se puso de pie.

\- Los siento Dewott, es solo que me acaba de rechazar una chica, cuando por fin pude olvidarme de tu hermana, ahora me rechazan – se lamentó el tipo agua-tierra.

\- Oye descuida, ya aparecerá otra chica, créeme, he tenido peor suerte – dijo Dewott pensando en su desastrosa vida personal.

\- cierto, pero creí que esta vez sería diferente, ósea, era una chica súper sexy, pero también era simpática, divertida, y algo problemática, pero tierna, de verdad me gustaba, pero creo que la conocí en mal momento, pues acababa de pasar lo de Devi, y bueno, no iba a de frente estar con otra – explico Marshtomp algo nervioso.

\- ya veo ¿Quién era la chica? – preguntó Dewott por morbosa curiosidad.

\- Bueno esto es incómodo, la conoces muy bien, digo, hasta la besaste en el desmadre de la iniciación – contó Marshtomp riendo un poco y rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

\- Lola – dijo Dewott, a punto de que le diese un ataque… (Esta historia continuará).

**NOTA: Hola! Vaya primera historia del año, Y ya sé, me faltan cosas, pero estaba con exámenes finales y por eso los caps no han sido tan largos como yo hubiese querido, pero ahora por fin estoy libre y a punto de comenzar vacaciones, espero que tengan ganas de más, la próxima semana capítulo de doble largo. Antes de pasar al meollo del asunto, ósea el Baile de Fin de año.**

**Bueno como siempre muchas gracias por su Reviews, por su apoyo y por darse un tiempo para seguir esta historia. Que cada vez se acerca más a su final. Déjenme una Review por inicio de año (Así conseguirán la bendición de GHOST durante este año… o puede que solo maldigan a sus enemigos). Como sea. Nos leemos luego.**


	92. El Baile de Fin de Año (parte 4)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 6: Cosas Inesperadas**

EL BAILE DE FIN DE AÑO (parte 4)

Dewott nunca se había sentido más culpable, escuchar su amigo decirle que estaba destrozado porque Lola lo había rechazado, era una de las cosas más insoportables que Dewott jamás sintió. Quizá durante un tiempo no podía ver a Marshtomp ni en pintura, pero luego en realidad ambos terminaron llevándose bien tras declarar la paz. Y Ahora Dewott se sentía mal, no se suponía que él le gustara a las chicas, de hecho gracias a Cinccino, se suponía que tenía mala reputación con las hembras.

\- ¿Crees que sea porque piensa que soy un pervertido? Digo, últimamente se ha hecho popular que digan que yo encuentro hasta una piedra, sexy – dijo Marhstomp aun pensado en eso, ahora flotando panza arriba en la piscina.

\- No sé – dijo Dewott sin realmente saber que decirle, no iba a decirle que por él, Lola lo había rechazado – ¿qué te dijo exactamente?

\- que yo lo complicaba todo y espera tener algo simple con el otro, que asco, ojala la hubiera conocido mucho después de lo de Devi – se lamentó Marshtomp.

\- bueno, la verdad ya no sé qué decirte, amigo – dijo Dewott.

En ese momento el profesor se paró al borde de la piscina y ordeno que dieran diez vueltas para comenzar, luego harían carreras de relevo. Así que la charla termino. Cuando comenzó la última clase de nado del año.

Al terminar, Dewott corrió desesperado buscando a Pignite, necesitaba que alguien le diera un consejo, de todos modos no iba a ir a baile con la chica que le rompió el corazón a su amigo, para que su amigo se sintiera traicionado, pero entonces ¿dónde quedaba Lola? O quizá, debería decirle a Marshtomp la verdad. Quizá decirle la verdad a Lola, o eso sería peor, las cosas se habían complicado bastante, y el único que lo sabía era Dewott. Normalmente buscaría a Servine para pedirle un consejo, seguro ella lo arreglaría todo de una, claro después de decirle todo lo que había hecho de manera nada linda, pero la historia no tendría sentido si es que omitía la parte del desmadre de la iniciación, algo que estaba prohibido mencionarle a cualquiera, y claro, no iba a decirle de eso a Servine.

Cuando Dewott por fin se topó con Pigninite, no puedo evitar contarle la historia de modo desesperado, mientras ambos se sentaban a comer en el almuerzo. AL final Dewott termino con la cara contra la mesa.

\- … odio esto, Marshtomp es mi amigo, y no quiero mentirle a Lola, estoy en graves problemas – se explicó Dewott sin querer mostrar la cara.

\- me parece que lo que debes hacer es decirle a Lola, que eres amigos de Marshtomp, y por más que ella te guste, en realidad sabes que Marshtomp la quiera más – le dijo Pignite.

\- Buena idea – dijo Dewott levantándola cabeza – lo malo es que de nuevo voy a terminar solo en el baile – se lamentó un poco, pero se notaba que estaba aliviado.

\- Quiza puedas invitar a otra chica, o si no seremos de nuevo los dos con los demás amigos sin pareja – dijo Pringite tranquilo.

\- cierto, además ahora que lo recuerdo Devi también va estar sola – recordó Dewott analizando la situación.

Aquello incomodo a Pignite, bueno no es que no se hubieran hablado desde el día del teatro, sino era que a pesar de decisión de ambos de no complicar las cosas por Dewott, los sentimientos seguían ahí. Y un baile a pesar de ser una fiesta cualquiera, bueno, no sería tan importante si es que no fueran ocasiones importantes para el corazón.

En ese momento antes de que Dewott pudiera darse cuenta de los remordimientos y preocupaciones de su mejor amigo, llego Servine, la cual lucia algo irritada, pero no mostraba descontento, entonces les lanzo una mirada analítica a Pignite y Dewott y saco su teléfono.

\- Chicos, creo que a lo largo de todos los años en los que los conozco, me ha quedado claro que ustedes son un par de chicos sin buen gusto, que dependen de mi para lucir bien en ocasiones especiales, y de hecho me he sentido feliz de ayudarlos a dar buenas impresiones – dijo Servine bastante seria.

Dewott y Pignite se miraron algo extrañados, no era que Servine estuviera diciendo cosas sin sentido, o gritando, de hecho lucia calmada, pero aquella actitud era inusual en ella.

\- Servine ¿qué sucede? – se atrevió a preguntar Dewott temiendo molestar a Servine cuando parecía irritada y actuaba extraño.

\- Un cuestión femenina – respondió Servine – ya que ustedes son un par de machos, que no tienen idea acerca del buen gusto y el estilo, son perfectos para esta pequeña encuesta, pero ni una palabra a Grovyle, por otro lado eso no importara para mañana – dijo Servine en lo que buscaba algo en su celular.

\- ¿encuesta? – dudaron al unisonó e tipo fuego y el tipo agua.

\- Sí, díganme ¿Cuál combinación les gusta más? – pregunto Servine tratando de mantener cierta seriedada, pero ella misma se avergonzó cuando mostro las alternativas.

La primera es una foto suya, tomada frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo donde usaba un vestido de un rojo oscuro con un estampado de rosas en negro, con zapatos plateados, y la segunda era un vestido turquesa de otro estilo con zapatos dorados.

\- Servine, acabas de decir que no tenemos buen gusto ¿por qué nos preguntas por tu vestuario? – cuestionó Pignite.

\- Además, el baile de fin de año es de disfraces, no necesitas preocuparte tanto por un vestido – dijo Dewott.

\- No es para el baile, esta tarde es la fiesta de Navidad de la agencia de modelos de Grovyle, ya tengo un disfraz listo para mañana, pero me preocupa más la fiesta – dijo Servine, sin duda algo con respecto a esa fiesta la incomodaba – ya díganme, ¿qué combinación les gusta más? – insitio Servine.

\- El rojo – dijo Dewott algo preocupado.

\- sí el Rojo es más bonito – dijo Pignite preocupado por Servine.

\- entonces el rojo será – dijo Servine calmándose y guardando su celular.

\- ¿qué ocurre Servine? – le preguntó Pignite.

\- la fiesta de navidad de una agencia de modelos, y el estúpido Grovyle me lo dijo faltando días, ¿pueden creerlo? – se indignó Servine.

\- Pero no es la gran cosa – se atrevió a decir Dewott, claro arrepintiéndose inmediatamente.

\- es una cuestión de orgullo y posesión, los hombre son débiles de mente, chicas lindas y faldas cortas pueden opacarles fácilmente el juicio – dioj Servine – y una agencia de modelos donde se premia la superficialidad es un nido de chicas lindas y posiblemente idiotas, me preocupa que alguna pretenda quitarme lo que es mío por derecho, y claro, no quiero ser vista como menos que cualquiera de ellas – dijo Servine.

Dewott y Pignite se miraron de nuevo. No había un solo instante en el que Servine no se hubiera mostrado a sí misma como lo que ya era, una chica orgullosa y capaz, fuerte, pero femenina, que a pesar de mantener una postura de superioridad, era confiable y buena amiga, pero en el fondo Dewott y Pignite siempre supieron que esa pose de emperatriz o algo así, escondía a una Servine más propensa y menos orgullosa, que estaba ahí, y era su lado amable, claro que no se podía negar que después de tanto tiempo con esa postura, su interior había terminado de adoptarla como su verdadera forma. Pero por otro lado Pignite y dewott estaban soprendidos de ver ese lado de Servine asomándose, claro que todo su discurso se podía resumir en celos e inseguridades sobre el trabajo de modelo de Grovyle. Servine no iba admitir algo que la hiciera ver debia como los celos, y pero aun si sentía que las hembras que podían llegar a ser amenazas, eran más bonitas que ella.

\- Oye Servine, pero si no sabemos de moda o estilo y esas cosas, ¿Por qué tomaste en cuenta nuestra opinión? – se atrevió a preguntar Dewott viendo que Servine se había calmado.

\- simple – dijo ella sonriendo – el voto popular suele ser el más acertado a la hora de tomar una decisión con respecto al público – dijo ella ciertamente complacida.

\- Oye Servine, si haces amigas en la fiesta de esa agencia de modelos, ¿me darias el Pokebook de algunas de esas chicas? – preguntó Dewott.

Y Pignite y Servine se rieron tranquilamente de aquello.

Pero las cosas ese viernes recién habían comenzado a ponerse dramáticas. Combusken no había podido hacer nada para que Fletchninder lo perdonara. Había intentado todas las disculpas del libro, enviarle flores, aceptar que estuvo mal, arrepentirse, rogarle de rodillas, todo lo que uno puede hacer para intentar ser perdonado. Pero Fletchinder seguía sin mostrar interés en esas cosas, de hecho seguía su vida ignorando a Combusken. Aquello si era malo, no solo porque al día siguiente era el Baile de fin de año, y casi el antepenúltimo día del año escolar, sino porque Combusken recién se había dado cuenta de la fecha, los resultados de la última oportunidad de Arena Roja. Otro concurso de una editorial que constantemente traducía y publicaba Comics, si Arena Roja lo lograba, Combusken no sabría cuál sería el futuro del proyecto, aquello sin duda lo atormentaba. Sin mencionar el hecho de que Combusken estaba seguro de que no encontraría otra chica como Fletchinder jamás, y la extrañaba. Así que iba a intentar disculpar se con ella, una vez más antes del baile.

Combusken, sin importarle llegar tarde al entrenamiento de fuerza y que lo pusieran a correr, después de clases se acercó al salón de arte. Pues los alumnos del Club de artes plasticas tomaban clases extras después de clases, igual que otros clubs y equipos. Combusken esperaba ahí poder toparse con Fletchinder, prácticamente probando suerte a ver si es que por fin lograba ser perdonado. Pero lejos de toparse con Flatchinder de inmediato se tipo con alguien con quien, bueno concia, pero casi no había con ese pokemon.

\- Combusken ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Leafeon tímida, tomando desprevenido a Combusken.

\- Hola Leafeon, no sabía que estabas en el club de artes plásticas – dijo Combusken sin recordar la carrera en el teatro de Leafeon.

\- Oh bueno, en realidad no lo estoy, solo venía a hablar con el profesor – dijo Leafeon.

Y era raro, pues no había nadie, y eso que se suponía, esa era la hora en la que el Club se reunía.

\- Yo venía a buscar Fletchinder – dijo Combusken.

\- Lamento lo que paso, Flareon mencionó algo al respecto – confeso Leafeon con pena.

Combusken entonces decidió que las cosas ya se habían puesto muy incomodas.

Bueno, creo que mejor me voy tengo que ir al entrenamiento de fuerza de todos modos, y creo que tu deberías ir al ensayo de teatro – dijo Combusken.

\- sí, supongo, hoy recivimos a los nuevos talentos como Braixen, Floette y Lucario – dijo Leafeon mientras veía como Combusken se iba, y se notaba que estaba frustrado.

Combusken entonces se apresuró hacia el entrenamiento de fuerza, dándose cuenta de que le había ido peor de lo que esperaba, ni siquiera había visto a Fletchinder, y no solo lo pondrían a correr por llegar tarde, sino si era el último en llegar, tendría que recoger el equipo y trapear los vestidores, algo desagradable teniendo en cuenta que los chicos de secundaria no era exactamente civilizados después del ejercicio.

Combusken corrió hacia la cancha de entrenamiento, esperando que no fuera el último en llegar, a suerte el profesor Slaking aún no estaba, pero Gabite tomaba asistencia.

\- Oye Combusken ¿dónde estuviste? – preguntó Gabite mientras lo veía llegar.

\- tuve un asunto que atender, lo siento – se disculpó el inicial.

\- tienes suerte, el profesor no está aquí aun, y bueno Lucario aún no ha llegado, sino tendrías que limpiar los vestidores y encargarte del equipo – dijo el tipo dragón.

Entonces Combusken fue a sentarse, dudando acerca de Lucario. Hasta donde sabía, era más que un rumor el hecho de que Lucario hubiera entrado al Club de teatro, la misma Leafeon lo había dicho. En eso Combusken supo porque no había encontrado a Fletchinder, el club de artes plásticas estaba haciendo clases fuera, y cerca de la cancha, al lado de uno de los jardines, estaban un montón de alumnos bosquejando algo en cuadernos de dibujo. Si Combusken lograba darse un momento quizá lograría hablar con Fletchinder, aunque ni el mismo supiera que decirle.

Mientras tanto, cierto tipo lucha y acero, terminaba de escuchar lo decepcionado que estaba su entrenador.

\- … Tenias potencial muchacho, lo tenías, pero bueno, si quieres ser actor, es tu decisión – dijo el profesor Slaking, había dado un largo y desalentador discurso hacer del daño que Lucario se hacía a sí mismo al cambiar el entrenamiento de fuerza por el Club de teatro.

\- De cualquier modo, gracias entrenador, ya es algo tarde y debo irme – dijo Lucario con cierto desazón, pues no le gustaba escuchar cuan decepcionante fue aquello.

\- yo creía que solo lo hacías por tu novia, pero supongo que tienes otras razones ya que terminaron – comentó el profesor.

\- Las cosas cambian – dijo Lucario mientras se iba.

Camino al teatro Lucario se sentía algo nervioso, sí ahora sería parte del club de teatro, vería a su "hermana", y bueno ahí no destacaría por los Stats, que de hecho en su especie eran altos de por sí, sino por otras razones, cosa que era intimidante, pero emocionante, sin mencionar que habían demasiados Lucarios en las ligas de Fuerza, y el deporte no necesitaba uno más. Sin mencionar que fue du padre quien desde un inicio lo había presionado para que se metiera al equipo, pero ahora ya no sentía ningún respeto por ese padre que tuvo dos esposas al mismo tiempo, que no reconoció a su hija, y al parecer dejo en una horrible depresión a la madre de su hija.

Al llegar al teatro Lucario vio que era el último en llegar, pero le alegraba saber que no tendría que trapear el sudor de muchos pokemons adolescentes.

\- Lucario, llegas tarde – le dijo la maestra Masquerain algo desafiante.

\- tuve que hablar con el profesor Slaking porque tuve que dejar el equipo de Fuerza, y eso me demoró – se excusó Lucario.

\- entiendo, seguro te dio un discurso sobre el potencial que tenías – dijo la maestra en tonó irónico – no es la primera vez que alguien de ese equipo termina en este Club – agrego la maestra.

Lucario entonces fue a sentarse, al menos no lo habían castigado por llegar tarde, y la maestra de hecho había sido comprensiva con él.

\- De acuerdo chicos, primero, les quiero dar la bienvenida a los nuevos talentos que se nos unen, ya sé que técnicamente es final de año, pero eso no significa que tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo año para comenzar, de hecho la preproducción de la nueva obra de teatro que presentaremos será durante las vacaciones, así que hoy plantearemos los horarios de ensayo y la obra en sí – dijo la maestra…

Braixen no podría estar más entusiasmada, no le importaba hacer algo pequeño como una bailarina o una extra, pero estaba realmente ansiosa de comenzar, al menos hasta que vio a su fracción de hermano, algo que no era exactamente lo que esperaba, pero no era que no lo esperaba, de hecho si no hubiera sido por la audición, no se hubieran dado cuenta de lo que sucedía

Durante algún momento del entrenamiento, Combusken por fin pudo alejarse, para hablar con Fletchinder, solo esperaba poder lograr algo, de todos modos no quería ir al baile solo, y no quería ir con nadie que no fuera Fletchinder.

\- Hola Fletchinder – se acercó a ella con cautela.

\- No deberías estar destrozando rocas – le dijo Fletchinder sin mucho interés.

\- Ya sé que me he disculpado mucho, y nada te ha convencido, así que dime ¿qué puedo hacer? – decidió sincerarse.

\- eso depende ¿qué es lo que quieras? – preguntó Flethchinder aun concentrada en el bosquejo de unas flores.

\- quiero que volvamos a estar como antes, claro que sin que yo lo arruine – dijo Combusken algo preocupado, tanto de que no vieran que se había escapado un rato del último entrenamiento del año, como de su situación emocional.

\- más específico por favor – exigió Fletchinder aun sin mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Que trabajemos en los mangas, que salgamos a jugar a un arcade, que nos quedemos horas viendo películas y series, que mientras hagamos esas cosas, bueno – Combusken se sonrojo – seas mi novia, yo te abrace y esas cosas – dijo Combusken.

\- ¿qué tanto estas dispuesto a dar por eso? – dijo Fletchinder que ahora ya no miraba las flores, sino solo daba trazos en su cuaderno de dibujo.

\- lo qué me pidas – dijo Combusken…

_Entonces El Gran Guerrero Mega-Blaziken, se postro sobre sus rodillas ante su doncella esperando a que esta de sentencia, pero no importaba, pues él estaba dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier batalla, cualquier desafío, emprender cualquier búsqueda o viaje, con tal de recuperarla._

_\- Debes asistir conmigo al ritual del final de esta era, portando la armadura maldita que usaste el día en el cual nos despedimos – dijo la docella guerrera por fin mirándolo a los ojos…_

\- ¿qué? – dudó Combusken.

\- ve con tu Cosplay, el que usaste en el Friki-Fest a la fiesta de disfraces, no es la gran cosa – dijo Fletchinder.

\- esperaba algo más complicado – dijo Combusken avergonzado.

\- oh descuida, será peor de lo que te imaginas – aseguró Fletchinder – creo que ya deberías volver a tu entrenamiento, nos vemos en el baile – dijo Fletchider.

Entonces Combusken corrió de nuevo hacia la cancha de entrenamiento, rezando para no hubieran notado su ausencia. Y dudando acerca de lo que significa ese "Será peor de lo que te imaginas".

Los iniciales tenían algo pendiente. Las clases de Introducción para iniciales eran cuatro días a la semana, y el día que no hacían clases eran los viernes. Y para el intercambio de regalos, como muchos tenían club o entrenamientos, habían acordado verse después de estos. Claro que algunos tuvieron que ir sus casa y regresar, pero bueno.

El juego del amigo secreto seria como cualquier otro que se celebra en una escuela, claro que cuando es obligatorio y hay una calificación de por medio. Algunos llegaron más tarde que otros, lo usual, todo llevando bolsas de regalo, o pequeñas cajas. Y cuando todos estuvieron presentes, el profesor les indico que uno por uno entregarían los regalos para que él pudiera calificarlos.

Ivysaur fue el primero, y a él le toco Dewott, le regalo un par de audífonos, debido a que supo que Dewott había perdido los suyos, A Dewott le tocó Braixen, a quien le obsequio un bolso que Servine había elegido, a Braixen le tocó Monferno, y le regalo una tarta horneada por ella misma, de banana y canela con ají, y a Monferno, le había tocado Prinplup.

-… Bien Monferno, te toca – le indico el profesor.

\- Pos Profe, a mi toco Pajaroti, y aquí está mi regalo – dijo Monferno entregándole un sobre decorado a Prinplup.

Prinplup lo recibió extrañado, era una invitación.

\- Una invitación a una cena casera en casa de Monferno – dijo Prinplup extrañado.

\- juró que será la mejor velada de tu vida Pajaroti – aseguró Monferno decidido.

\- lo aceptaré – dijo Prinplup aun extrañado.

\- Bien Prinplup, mañana me dices que tan bien estuvo la cena, pero por ahora, muy creativo Monferno – dijo el profe Swampert – de acuerdo Prinplup, tu turno.

Y entonces Prinplup le entrego la pistola lanza dardos a Croconaw, el cual por lo visto estuvo muy feliz de recibir algo como eso. Pero Prinplup miró con desconfianza a Monferno que traía en la cara una miradita picara, que no inspiraba confianza alguna.

Todos terminaron contentos con sus regalos de intercambio. Y algunos incluso jugaban como niños después de navidad, Croconaw y Qulava estaban jugando a la ruleta rusa con la nueva pistola de Croconaw, y Claro Frogadier se divertía jugado con la máscara ninja que Servine le había obsequiado. Las chicas se tomaban fotos con sus regalos. Y eso hizo al profesor sentirse orgulloso, tenía un gran grupo ahí, y sin duda, los extrañaría.

Al terminar con el intercambio de regalos, todos regresaron a casa. Y la que salió primero fue Servine, ella debía alistarse, para la fiesta de la agencia de modelaje de Grovyle, que iba a llevarse a cabo en un par de horas. Para entonces debía estar lista y perfecta, estar lista sería fácil, ya sabía exactamente que ponerse, pero estar perfecta, eso tomaría su tiempo. No iba a permitir que ninguna de esas chicas pensara que era mejor que ella, o que alguna pusiera una pata sobre Grovyle, no era una cuestión de vanidad, sino de orgullo y pertenencia.

Y para cuando Grovyle recordó que tenía que ir a recoger a Servine a su casa para ir a esa fiesta, pues Servine ya estaba lista y perfecta. Un vestido rojo con estampado de flores en negro que iba perfecto con sus ojos, zapatos no demasiado altos para no verse ni un poco torpe caminando, joyería con piedras en rojo y verde, y ara hacer discreto a su vestido una pañoleta negra con brillos plateados, poco maquillaje, pero el suficiente como para resaltar sus encantos naturales.

Grvoyle por su parte, bueno no se preocupó tanto, sí se dio una manita de gato de todos modos gente importante del mundo del modelaje iba a estar ahí, pero 20 minutos antes de la fiesta recién decidió que iba a ponerse. Y claro término yendo algunos minutos tarde, pero bueno, lo único que esperaba de esa fiesta era no quedar mal, por eso Servine era la mejor opción posible de acompañante. Claro que su representando (sí ahora tenía uno) le había dicho que esa fiesta sería importante, pero Grovyle en realidad no tenía ni idea.

Al llegar a la casa de Servine, no tocó el timbre, y de frente llamo a Servine para que esta bajara, pues como iba tarde, asumía que Servine ya estaba lista, y estaba en lo correcto.

Grovyle al colgar el teléfono después de ori un reclamo de parte de Servine por su tardanza de 15 minutos, solo suspiro, ya sabía lo exigente que podía llegar a ser Servine, y a decir verdad esto mismo bajaba sus ánimos por la fiesta, entonces cruzo los brazos y se dispuso a esperar que Servine bajara de su habitación y se fuera con él.

Grovyle obviamente tenía planeado hacerse el chico interesante toda la fiesta, porque bueno era su carrera de modelo, era lo mejor que se ocurría, y desde ya había comenzado con esa actitud de soy tan cool que nada me importa. Pero cuando Servine abrió la puerta, no pudo evitar hacer un mueca de asombro que le quito "lo cool". Servine no solo estaba adecuadamente vestida, sino estaba preciosa, tanto que el instinto natural de macho de Grovyle le decía a sus músculos faciales que pusiera carita de idiota, y él se resistía, cosa que término en un gesto de sorpresa.

\- entonces ¿crees que daré una buena impresión? – preguntó Servine.

Grovyle entonces recupero su pose "cool", pues no iba a dejar que Servine creyera que lo habia puesto de rodillas, no para nada.

\- Sí, es lo que me esperaba – dijo intentando disimular la sorpresa, como si todo el esfuerzo de Servine no hubiera sido la gran cosa.

\- Gracias, pero la próxima vez, al menos se honesto – dijo Servine segura y algo desafiante, ya había visto la cara de novio, lo había logrado.

\- bien, estas preciosa, lo admito – dijo Grovyle incomodo de que su pose "cool" no hubiera funcionado.

\- tú te vez apuesto, pero eso ya lo sabes, ahora es mejor que nos vayamos, es una fiesta corporativa, no deberíamos llegar tarde – dijo Servine ahora sí bastante contenta.

Por otro lado esa misma noche Monferno, organizaba su propia fiesta privada. Había conseguido las mejores recetas de su abuelita y de su tía novelera, y las había preparado cuidando que se vieran, como Monfenro se imaginaba, debían verse en un restaurant gourmet; que a suerte no era muy diferente a la realidad, excepto que un chef profesional nunca dibujaría signos de dólar en un platillo. Por otra parte Monfenro con ayuda de Abi y Grotle, que ahora que Monferno estaba siguiendo las reglas, podía ayudarle. Conviertieron la terraza de la casa de Monferno en un bonito lugar, hizo falta varios metro de tela blanca, el mejor mantel de la madre de Monferno, tráfico de cubiertos con las vecinas, velas y el toque femenino de Abi; simplista, pero elegante, suficiente para una mesa con dos sillas, Y un Monferno en traje de mesero elegante, Abi vestida de Chef, y todo casi listo, Pues la segunda silla era para darle el toque final a la velada. Monfenro habia contratado entretenimiento musical en vivo, ósea había contratado a Swanna para que tocara el violín en un "reunión privada", pero en realidad ella sería la pareja de Prinplup para la velada.

\- Ya está todo Baby, hoy es noche de romance para un Pajaroti y para una linda Swanna – dijo Monferno orgullos del trabajo que había hecho – solo falta el toque final – dijo pegándose un bigote falso a la cara.

\- Quítate ese bigote – le sugirió Abi.

\- pero el bigote es lo máximo, me hace más elegante – reclamo Monferno.

\- No tanto, Monfenro, te ves como un mariachi barato – le dijo Abi demasiado honesta.

\- okay – se resignó Monferno – a suerte el toque final al que me referia, es la futura señora de Pajaroti – dijo Monferno.

Entonces alguien tocó el timbre. Monferno abrió y se trataba de Prinplup.

-Sea bienvenido señor Prinplup Pajaroti, déjeme guiarlo a su mesa – dijo Monferno en untono que según él era elegante.

-bien – dijo Prinplup incomodo, pero se alivió al ver ahí a Abi – hola Abi.

\- Pajaroti, esta noche yo seré su somelier – dijo Abi en un tono más natural.

Entonces Monfenro condujo a Prinplup hasta su terraza.

\- señor, pos aquí está su mesa – dijo Monferno.

\- Ya veo, es interesante, pero ¿por qué hay dos sillas? – cuestiono Prinplup.

\- a nadie le gusta comer solo, señor – dijo Monferno.

\- ¿cenaras conmigo? – dudo Prinplup.

\- En primera amigo mío "NO homo", en segundo su compañía está por llegar, y creo que será mucho más agradable que yo – dijo Monfenro – aunque yo tengo más carisma – agrego y se fue.

Entonces Abi entro en escena.

\- señor Pajaroti, esa noche disfrutara de una entrada de ensalada a la tía Juanita, sopa de patatas y algas, de plato de fondo tenemos guisado secreto de la abuela Infernape, Y de postre bayas caramelizadas en crema inglesa – informo Abi.

\- suena bien – dijo Prinplup aun preocupado, ahora comenzaba a sospechar que Monferno le había organizado una cita a ciegas, y temía seriamente acerca de quién iba ser la chica.

Entonces Monfenro escucho el timbre, y corrió a recibir a la invitada.

Swanna estaba nerviosa, era extraño, creía haberse equivocado de dirección, pues esa no parecía una casa en la cual se celebraría una fiesta privada. Y de hecho al ver que la dirección era la correcta, comenzó a sentir que se había vestido muy elegante para lo que sea que le esperaba. Y que quien le abriera la puerta fuera de hecho un chico de su escuela, la espanto.

\- Que bueno que ya llegaste, ven, rápido – le indico Monferno escoltándola hacia la terraza.

Swanna entonces no pudo evitar tener un escalofrío, toda la casa estaba oscuras, pero la terraza la hizo aliviarse, había una mesa colocada para dos, y era elegante, o al menos eso aparentaba, quizá la habían contratado para que tocara música en una pedida de matrimonio o algo así, peor entonces vio que quien estaba sentado en la mesa era Prinplup, entonces las cosas solo se pusieron más raras.

\- Señor Pajaroti, el entretenimiento musical ha llegado – anuncio Monferno, y prinplup volteo.

\- Swanna – dijo bastante raro.

\- me contrataron para tocar en una fiesta privada – respondió ella incomoda.

\- descuida, supongo que se puede decir que es una cena privada, o algo así – dijo Prinplup.

\- Oshe, tienes idea de la odisea a que pasé para organizar esto, sho no soy elegante, y pos ta difícil ser gourmet – dijo Monferno defendiendo la cena que tanto le costó organizar.

\- descuida Monfenro, veo que te esperaste – dijo Prinplup.

Entonces Swanna se puso a tocar cerca de donde estaba Prinplup algo incomoda. Y Monfenro los dejo solos.

\- oye, ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Swanna que se sentara? – reclamó Abi.

\- oye mi amor no me cuestiones, Pajaroti se va a molestar si se da cuenta de que esto es una cita con swanna, lo conozco pos, debe creer que la cita que el organizamos salió mal y terminara interactuando con Swanna a lo natural, y así florecerá el romance – dijo Monfenro muy entusiasmado.

\- Ay, mi monito bonito, ves demasiadas telenovelas – dijo Abi llevando un par de copas y una jarra.

Abi se acercó a la mesa, puso las copas en su lugar, y le sirvió algo a Prinplup.

\- esta noche como bebida tenemos agua de rosas con jugo de bayas frescas – anuncio ella.

\- Gracias Abi – dijo Prinplup bebiendo aquella bebida.

Había notado que "el agua de rosas" era comprada, y no hecha en casa, pero bueno, al menos Monferno se había esforzado en conseguir algo exótico y refinado, sin mencionar que el agua de rosas debía ser hecha con rosas orgánicas, pues las rosas comerciales de las florerías, por la cantidad de químicos que tenían, no eran aptas para consumo, aunque quizá un tipo veneno si las hubiera soportado.

\- oye Monferno – le dijo Abi en un momento – ya Prinplup a esperado un buen rato, creo que deberías servir la entrada de una vez.

\- Sí, solo unos minutos más, para hacer de cuenta que estuvimos esperando a la falsa pareja – dijo Monferno.

Y unos minutos después Monferno apareció con la entrada.

\- Aquí tiene su entrada señor, lamento informarle que su acompañante, a la que estuvimos esperando no vendrá, lo siento mucho – dijo Monferno agachando al cabeza.

\- descuida Monferno, creo que así está mejor – dijo Prinplup más a gusto con la noticia.

\- entonces lo dejo disfrutar de la comida y de la música – dijo Monferno y se retiró.

Pero Swanna seguía sintiéndose incomoda, y no puedo evitar transmitir esa incomodidad a lo que tocaba.

\- ¿sucede algo? – le preguntó Prinplup.

\- bueno esto es raro – dijo Swanna.

\- descuida, es solo lo mejor que se ocurrió a Monferno para completar la tarea del regalo de navidad que un profesor nos dio, cree que porte mi familia tiene dinero, no puede comprarme un regalo en una tienda, y de hecho me alegra ver que se esmeró con esto – explico Prinplup – y de hecho la comida no está mal – opinó.

\- bueno, supongo que yo esperaba una cena llena de adultos en un lugar más elegante, aunque por lo que me ofrecieron debí adivinar que sería algo más humilde – dijo Swanna avergonzada.

\- pero lo prefiero así, cuando menos es graciosos ver a Monferno intentando ser elegante – dijo Prinplup.

\- no deberías desmerecer el esfuerzo de tu amigo – dijo Swanna.

\- no lo desmerezco, Monfenro aunque suene raro es de mis mejores amigos, se nota que se esforzó, pero él es, bueno, muy Monferno, hay que disfrutarlo con sentido del humor – dijo Prinplup.

\- eres más humilde de lo que yo creía – dijo Swanna.

\- sin el dinero de mis padre, ya que solo sería un monigote snop, así que me esfuerzo por ser un buen pokemon – dijo Prinplup riendo un poco.

Swanna sabía que debía ser profesional, de todos modos eso era un trabajo, pero tenía hambre, no había cenado antes de salir, y ahora veía la ensalada de la tía Juanita como algo de deseo, en lo que Prinplup con pocos ánimos comía lentamente. Cuando noto que Swanna lo miraba.

\- ¿disculpa, pero tienes hambre? – preguntó Prinplup.

\- bueno sí – dijo Swanna avergonzada – no comí antes de venir, que tonta, iba a venir a una cena con mi cara de muerta de hambre – dijo apenada.

\- bueno mi "Compañía" no apareció al final, sienta te si quieres, le diré a Monferno que te traiga algo de comer – dijo Prinplup.

Sin duda el plan de Monferno resultaba a la perfección.

Por otra parte en la fiesta de la agencia de modelaje, bueno. Era exactamente como Servine se la imaginaba llena de gente ridículamente atractiva, muchos pokemons jóvenes, mchos de ellos haciendo tonterías como tipas que se tomaba Selfies con cada uno de los bocaditos que encontraban en las mesas de banquete, música a un volumen bajo para una fiesta, bar libre, claro solo para los adultos, aunque los adolescente podían pedir bebidas sin alcohol, un buffet lleno de mini bocados de cosas gourmet, fotos de la compañía y el logo de "Imagen INC" en todos lados, era obvio que era un fiesta de la agencia, una modesta pista de baile, y un montón de fotógrafos.

\- La agencia sí que sabe cómo presumir en las fiestas – dijo Servine al observar el panorama de aquel evento.

\- sí, ya sé, es presuntuoso, pero al menos intentemos divertirnos – dijo Grovyle.

\- de acuerdo – dijo Servine, la cual veía ala modelos, algunas de ellas ni siquiera estaban bien vestidas, era obvio que el ser bonitas, no les daba mágicamente un buen sentido del buen gusto, pero eso animaba a Servine, no solo habían modelos sino mujeres empresarias, que se notaba tan solo con el sonido de sus tacones que tenían autoridad, sujetos interesantes y artísticos, que seguro eran fotógrafos, estilistas, que aunque no fueran ridículamente atractivas, estaban mejor vestidas que algunas modelos, mucho mejor de que Servine pensaba.

Grovyle entonces miró de reojo a la vicepresidenta de la compañía, una mujer que desde el inicio le dio bastante miedo, una mujer pulcra, elegante, inteligente que intimidaba.

\- Mira hacia allá, esa mujer es la vicepresidenta de esta compañía, sabes me recuerda un poco ti – dijo Grovyle algo incómodo.

\- pues de hecho en un futuro, me sentiría realizada si terminara siendo como ella – dijo Servine orgullosa. Lo cual puso incomodo a Grovyle.

\- Hola Grovyle – de pronto se acercó un Flygon adulto.

\- Hola Jordan – saludo Grovyle con un apretón de patas – que bueno que viniste, bueno, esta fiesta no solo está llena de pokemons de la compañía, sino diseñadores, publicistas, ejecutivos, editores de revistas, te presentare algunos contactos, espero que puedas dar una buena impresión, y asegúrate de salir bien en cada foto que puedas – dijo el tal Jordan – ¿y quién es esta encantadora señorita? – dijo al ver a Servine la cual ya estaba punto de hacerse notar.

\- Ella es Servine, mi novia – dijo Grovyle orgulloso – Servine, él es Jordan, mi representante.

\- encantada de conocerlo – dijo Servine.

\- El placer es mio – dijo el Flygon muy amable – por cierto Grovyle, gran elección – le dijo mirando a Servine, una novia elegante ayudaba a la imagen de su más amateur representado.

Entonces un fotógrafo se acercó.

\- Oye Jordan, una foto – le dijo el fotógrafo y enfoco la cámara.

Jordan entonces posó junto con Servine y Grovyle, les tomaron unas fotos y los dejaron en paz.

\- como vez, en cualquier momento te pedirán fotos, hasta las selfies son importantes , trata de lucir bien, en un momento te llamo, debo ir a saludar a algunos ejecutivos – dijo Jordan y se fue.

\- vaya el modelaje es un mundo más interesante de lo que yo creía – comentó Servine tomando un bocadillo de la mesa de buffet.

\- sí, y es más sangriento de lo que yo imaginaba – dijo Grovyle algo nervioso.

La noche transcurrió entre presentaciones y charlas algo artificiales con algún ejecutivo o persona importante, pero Servine se sentía importante también hasta tuvo la oportunidad de mantener una charla agradable con la vice-presidenta de la compañía. Grovyle no podría estar más contento, Servine realmente era perfecta para conducirse en ese medio. Inteligente, algo malévola y sofisticada, era como si Servine perteneciese a ese mundo mejor que él. Incluso al socializar con las modelos de la compañía, era obvio quien era superior. Chicas que vendían su imagen, y que debían rogar por trabajos, o una chica inteligente y astuta que a la hora de ser elegante era mejor que muchas de ellas.

Y casi al final de la velada, cuando en la fiesta comenzaban a haber menos adolescentes, Servine se daba el lujo de conversar con una diseñadora, una de esas promesas jóvenes del mundo de la moda.

-… No para nada, mi vestido lo encontré en una tienda cualquiera – decía Servine algo entretenida.

\- Eso era lo que más me gustaba de la moda, lo mejor no siempre era lo que aparecía en las revistas o las tiendas caras – decía la Persian – pero claro aquí todo es tan pretenciso.

\- Lo sé, me alegra haber conocido a mi novio antes de que se hubiera vuelto modelo – dijo Servine.

\- De hecho, yo ni quería que mi colección fuera modelada por los modelos genéricos y hermosos de esta compañía, sin ofender por tu novio, quería crear una línea de ropa para las personas con buen gusto, pero personas reales, como la ejecutiva que trabaja, una joven universitaria, algo así, pero no el lanzamiento debía ser con modelos, me encantaría poder elegir a mis modelos – dijo la chica.

\- alégrate, si tienes éxito, podrás hacerlo en un futuro – dijo Servine.

\- de hecho me gustarían modelos como tú, ya sabes, que tengan algo más que una cara bonita, porque d verdad me encanta tu actitud, como te vistes, no puedo creer que estés en secundaria – dijo al chica.

\- gracias, pero tranquila, creo que ya fue demasiado por esta noche, yo y mi novio deberíamos ir a casa – dijo Servine.

\- oye, antes de que te vayas ¿te interesa el mundo de la moda? – preguntó la diseñadora.

\- Algo, como a toda chica, pero lo que planeo para mi futuro se parece más a ser una de las ejecutivas que están por allá antes de ser modelo – dijo Servine retirándose – fue un gusto conocerte.

Entonces Grovyel se acercó a Servine y ambos se fueron a casa, ya era hora de que esa fiesta se convirtiera en una solo para adultos. Además al día siguiente a ambos les esperaba El baile de Fin de Año …(Esta historio continuará)


	93. Especial Legendario 33 Baile (parte 1)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Especial Legendario (3/3)**

EL INICIO DEL FIN

Con el almuerzo terminado, comenzaba la adrenalina. Una vez Newtwo recogió los platos, Takeshi se levantó tratando de contener su emoción; miró a sus padres y tranquilo dijo.

\- Gracias por la comida, estaré en mi habitación – con toda naturalidad a pesar de que su corazón latiera a mil por hora.

\- Takeshi – de pronto dijo su padre – yo y tu madre saldremos un rato, he hecho avances con mi investigación sobre la mega-evolución en nuestra especie – dijo Mewtow inusualmente feliz, con una sonrisa muy ligera en el rostro, no era muy expresivo.

\- Vamos a presentar la investigación ante el trio de Dragones Legendarios, ya sabes que es un largo viaje, así que volveremos mañana – dijo su madre.

\- ¿enserio? ¿Por qué no me dijeron antes? – cuestionó Takeshi, pero en realidad no hacía falta, pues, le habían quitado un enorme peso de encina, Takeshi ya sabía de esa reunión, y más bien estaba nervioso porque sus padres no le habían dicho nada, él temía que tuviese que ir con ellos, o que no fuesen a ir, y arruinar sus planes para esa noche.

\- No te lo dijimos porque simplemente no lo creímos pertinente, como sea, ya te has metido en bastantes problemas – dijo su madre algo molesta – No sé porque insistes en escaparte de casa a cada nada, sin mencionar que intentaste engañarnos – aprovechó Newtwo para reclamar.

\- EN mi defensa, nunca lo logré – dijo Takeshi de nuevo poniéndose nervioso.

\- de cualquier modo no importa, Mew ya está aquí – dijo Mewtwo acercándose a un panel de controles en la pared y presionando los comando para dejar entrara al Legendario visitante.

\- ¡Me van a dejar con Mew! – protesto Takeshi, ahora sí honesto, eso no lo contemplo en su plan.

Entonces el legendario casi deidad, floto alrededor de Takeshi.

\- Descuida hermanito, yo cuido de Takeshi – dijo abrazando a Takeshi por el brazo y riendo, seguía siendo una criatura inocente.

\- No creías que te íbamos a dejar solo después de tus intentos de escapismo, de todos modos sigues castigado – dijo su madre con cierta satisfacción en lo que caminaba hacia la puerta con su pareja, para ambos retirarse volando a grandes velocidades.

Takeshi no tenía nada que protestar, pero simplemente ellos no lo entendían. Si ese día él no se mostraba ante Kirlia, la iba a perder para siempre. Ellos no entendían cuando solo uno podía sentirse si es que no interactuaba con nadie, si es que no sentía cariño, si estaba prohibido enamorase, si estaba destinado a estar en una jaula mientras otros sí podían atreverse a luchar por sus sueños y por tener el control de sus vidas. Takeshi, la segunda generación de clones mejorados de Mew, simplemente no iba rendirse, esa noche iba a aparecer frente a Kirlia, y pasaría toda la noche con ella, continuarían su relación hasta que en un momento estuviera listo para decirle la verdad, solo debía conservarla; debía alejar a ese tal mejor amigo Frogadier de ella, pues ya tanto había sacrificado por ella.

Takeshi, aun no entendía el porqué, peor había perdido a su mejor amiga por perseguir a Kirlia, Diancie solo dijo que se cansó, y dejo de hablarle un día. Desde entonces había estado todo el tiempo con el tal Oxy, hacía poco se habían vuelto a reconciliar, pero aun Takeshi no sabía porque a Diancie le molestaba tanto que quisiera ser feliz con Kirlia. Sin mencionar el peligro que todo eso significaba para sí mismo y para su especie, claro que no estaría solo. SI tan solo pudiera pensar en una forma para deshacerse de Mew.

Pues si bien Mew estaba de su lado y era su cómplice, no parecía entender lo que era enamorase, y por lo tanto no iba a ayudarlo, de hecho si el legendario hubiese sabido de la locura que Takeshi planeaba, hubiera hecho lo imposible por detenerlo. Pero el ingenuo pokemon legendario, ni lo sospechaba, y pensaba que pasaría una tarde jugando con su "Sobrino", comiendo dulces, y haciendo uso del televisor gigante que su hermano tenia.

Takeshi entonces fue a su cuarto, revisó la hora, faltaban cuatro horas para el baile de disfraces de la secundaria, y tenía tiempo límite. Era hora de medidas desesperadas. Takeshi bajo a la cocina, en lo que Mew reordenaba la sala de sus padres, para hacerse una casita con los cojines del sofá. Takeshi entonces comenzó a preparar glaseado para galletas, pero no solo le puso azúcar, sino también somnífero en polvo, y limón para disimular el sabor, preparo dos mezclas, una de color rosa con el somnífero y otra blanca sin el somnífero, y se puso a cubrir con el glas las galletas hechas en casa que su madre preparo, sabiendo que a Mew le encantaban los dulces. Una vez tuvo un montón de galletas azucaradas en un bandeja fue y se sentó con ellas al lado de Mew.

Mew no pudo resistirse a una masa dulce cubierta de dulce color rosa y comenzó a comer junto con Takeshi, hasta que quedó dormido. Takeshi entonces antes de que llegaran sus amigos, envolvió a Mew en una cobija y lo escondió en su cuarto, puso los sofás en orden y se deshizo de la mezcla de glaseado.

\- Arceus, perdóname por esto, lo hago por amor, que quede claro – rezó Takeshi, aunque él sabía que de hecho Arceus no era omnisciente como muchos creían, pero igual, era consciente de que estaba haciendo una gran locura.

Miró el reloj, y ya solo faltaban un par horas, para el baile. Sus amigos estaban demorando, pero no importaba, con tal de que fueran, debido que demoro mucho en poder deshacerse de Mew y poder hacer como si no estuviera pasando nada, pues sus amigos tampoco sospechaban que estaba haciendo tantas locuras, creían que era un plan menos arriesgado. De todos modos Takeshi creía que podía llevarlos al Baile de Fin de Año sin que nadie lo supiera, regresar a casa y ahí no había pasado nada. Pero claro sería más difícil de lo que creía, y lo sabía, solo dejar todo listo había sido el doble de trabajo de lo que creía.

Entonces el timbre sonó, y por lo que veía en el intercomunicador, todos sus amigos ya estaban en la puerta esperando. Takeshi abrió la entrada y cuando sus amigos llegaron, noto que algunos faltaban.

\- Oigan, creí que no vendrían – dijo Takeshi acercándose al grupo de legendarios recién llegados.

\- Lo sentimos Takeshi, pero mi madre a última hora tuvo sospechas, pero descuida, todo en orden, solo ella nos detuvo – dijo Lat avergonzado.

\- por cierto Lat ¿y tu hermana? – cuestionó Takeshi al no ver a Tia.

\- Tia no viene, dijo que creía que esto era peligroso – dijo Diancie avanzando avergonzada – Keldeo tampoco quiso venir, y Oxy me dijo que no viniera, pero bueno, supongo que a mí no me parece tan mala idea.

\- tampoco viene Silver, no lo dejaron venir – dijo Gen haciéndose notar.

\- y yo vine también – dijo Phione orgullosa.

Solo eran 4 legendarios jóvenes de los que ahora debía encargarse, mejor para él, así quizá pudieran ir baile sin inconvenientes, y todos estarían más seguros. Pues si algo salía mal, toso seria culpa de Takeshi.

\- Bueno, vamos de una vez a prepararnos – sugirió Takeshi abriendo la puerta al laboratorio de su padre, donde los disfraces estaban casi listos.

\- Oye Takeshi, ¿qué tienes para mí? – preguntó Lat algo entusiasmado por ponerse un disfraz y pretender ser un pokemon normal.

\- fácil, será un Lapras – dijo Takeshi sacando de un amario una cabeza de espuma de goma, con la forma de un cráneo más algo de cuello de un Lapras – claro que no tuve tiempo de hacer más que la cabeza y el caparazón, pero como es una fiesta de disfraces, no hay problema, te cubriré con vendas y diremos que te disfrazaste de momia – dijo Takeshi colocando el cuellos de su amigo en una posición adecuada para dar la imprecion de que era un Lapras,en lugar de un Latios.

\- yo me encargo de las vendas – dijo Lat – esto va ser divertido – dijo bastante confiado.

\- ¿Y para mí? – preguntó Phione.

\- déjame ver – dijo Takeshi, en realidad no esperaba que Phione se atreviera a ir, de todos modos, ella era casi tan temerosa como Tia.

\- estoy ansiosa – dijo Phione abrazándose a Diancie.

Takeshi ahora debía improvisar algo para ella, para que pudiera disimular ser un pokemon común y corriente, pero no se le ocurría muy bien qué, entonces se puso a revisar algunos disfraces random que había comprado en caso de emergencia.

Por su parte Phione, no podía esperar, desde el momento en que Takeshi planteo que se colarían a un baile de disfraces de la secundaria normal, ella estuvo esperando el momento, a diferencia de los demás ella siempre tuvo la posibilidad de enamorarse, y al igual que Takeshi estaba dispuesta a correr riesgos por algo de amor, esperaba conocer en el baile a alguien, el que fuera el príncipe de la princesa del mar.

Por fin Takeshi encontró una solución. Una máscara de Lopunny, un par de orejas de Lopunny falsas (que curiosamente eran muy populares), un disfraz de árabe con túnica y un velo como para disimular lo falso de la máscara, un par de patitas suaves al final de los tentáculos de los brazos de Phione, y una capa de felpa atada a la cintura como para disimular un falso torso. LA túnica árabe era un vestido simple, largo y suelto ceñido en la cintura, donde había una transparencia, que era disimulada por la felpa, una capa que se ataba por delante cubriendo cualquier escote, y mangas de telas de colores similares a los del vestido de tal modo que todo lo que era de Lopunny quedaba cubierto. Por último el velo que disimulaba el resto, ahora solo Phione debía mantenerse flotando toda la noche, para disimular la patas que no tenía.

\- esto es simplemente genial – dijo Phione mirándose en un espejo.

\- Gracias – dijo Takeshi algo orgulloso de su trabajo – ¿Estás Listo Gen? – de repente le preguntó al genesect.

\- NO hace falta, ya tengo mi disfraz listo, y es mejor a cualquier cosa que tú pudieras hacer – dijo Gen, colocando una lona en el suelo y conectando una máquina de aerógrafo a un toma corriente, luego comenzó a rociarse pintura roja para parecer variocolor.

\- Oye Gen, nadie ha visto un Genesect, no van a entender su disfraz – dijo Lat mientras se envolvía.

\- Por el contrario, todos han visto esa foto del supuesto Geneset, que es Gen1, ósea nuestro líder, el vario color de mi raza, así que decir que soy un Cabutops disfrazado de un Genesect morado, nadie lo entendería, pero si me pinto de rojo lo entenderán – dijo Gen bastante feliz.

\- Pero ¿Cómo esperas que piensen que eres un Cabutosp? – cuestionó Takeshi.

\- lo verán cuando termine de ponerme la pintura – repuso Gen

\- entonces es tu turno Di – dijo Takeshi sacando de un armario un vestido – tiene que ser vestido largo para disimular que eres mucho más alta que un Carbink normal, y tendrás que andar al ras del suelo – le explico Takeshi a su mejor amiga luego de colocarle una bonita falda de vestido hecha de tul, para luego pasar a colocarle esa espuma calcárea que los Carbinks tenía por sobre el vestido, y colocando sobre esto una falsa cabeza de Carbinnk, de la que sobresalía parte del tocado de Diancie – listo Di, ahora eres una Carbink vestida de princesa – dijo Takeshi guiando a Diancie hacia el espejo más cercano.

\- es cierto – dijo Diancie sorprendida.

\- y ¿tú qué vas a usar? – le preguntó.

\- eso ya lo tengo listo – dijo Takeshi abriendo otro armario donde estaba la vieja armadura de su padre.

Aquella armadura limito los poderes de su padre mientras estaba en cautiverio de sus creadores, y ahora simplemente era un recuerdo del pasado, que Takesh modifico para que se viera como un Kadabra en armadura, al menos en lo que más pudo.

\- entonces serás un Ciborg – dijo Lat cuando oficialmente, ya lucia como una momia.

\- sí Dijo Takeshi comenzado a ponerse dentro de su armadura.

Cuando Gen termino de pintarse y secar, entonces anexo a su extremidades unos dispositivos de metal que asemejaban las cuchillas de las manos de los Cabutops, y la forma de los pies, ahora sí, su disfraz era convincente.

Y Para cuando todos estuvieron listos para salir, bueno el baile tenía como 5 minutos de haber comenzado, claro que Takeshi contaba con que el baile, como toda fiesta, fuera a comenzar más tarde de lo que el afiche decía.

**EL BAILE FINAL (parte 1)**

Como siempre, se esperaba una gran calidad de parte del baile de la Secundaria Pokemon. Como siempre la mejor música, el mejor ambiente, la mejor comida, todo eso causaba que a los alumnos genuinamente les emocionase ir. Sin embargo las emoción con respecto a asistir eran bastante diferentes unas de otras. Y el peor caso eran los pokemons fantasma.

Les habían quitado una fiesta en una festividad importante para ellos, para convertirla en una fiesta genérica, se merecían la fiesta, as que no ir no era una opción, sabotearla, los dejaría en problemas, y además no iban a aguarle la fiesta a todos los demás por culpa de unos pocos que pensaron que sería una buena idea, olvidando que Halloween no es para todos sino para los tipos fantasma y para quienes quisieran unírseles. Por lo cual los tipos fantasmas iban a asistir a la fiesta de Fin de año, pero con el espíritu de honrar el día de los muertos, todos habían acordado llegar al mismo tiempo y todos vestidos en honor a las maldiciones que cargaban sus respetivas especies, por más que no fuesen disfraces completo o muy simbólicos, si eran aterradores e incomodaban a los demás mejor, claro que irrumpirían en la fiesta más tarde, pero Gourgueist ya esperaba en el punto de reunión, había sido la primera en llegar, y apropósito llego temprano, quería asegurarse de que todos los fantasmas llegaran. Solo llevaba una tela blanca y transparente sobre su cabeza y en la mano una linterna para iluminar el camino de las almas en pena que su especie durante años había llevado al otro mundo. Pero ya desde ese lugar podía ver las luces de la escuela, no era raro solo estaba a un par de cuadras.

Por otra parte, al baile cada vez iban llegando más y más pokemons, antes de que la fiesta iniciara. Los pokemons comunes, y algunos que no lo eran tanto, en cambio se habían esmerado con sus disfraces por la promesa de un premio, o por pura presunción, sin embargo, otros apelaron a lo creativo, y otros a lo gracioso. Lucario iba temprano a la fiesta porque bueno, al día siguiente iría a pasar navidad a casa de su media hermana y su "hermanastro político, el hermano de mi media hermana…" ni él lo sabía, pero así lo prefería, su padre aparte de infiel y mentirosos, era un cobarde, ¿A dónde había ido el sentido de honor de los Lucario? ¿Qué acaso se especie no debería ser valerosa y honorable?, claro que en tiempos modernos las mejores tradiciones se perdían; o esa era un patética excusa para intentar justificar inútilmente a su padre. De cualquier modo, desde hacía mucho tiempo, aquella era la primera fiesta a la que iba solo, seguramente no tendría problemas en encontrar a una chica a la cual sacar a bailar, con suerte quizá una con quien poder reírse un poco, y con aun más suerte, una chica con quien hablar. Ahora que lo pensaba, Lucario desde hacía mucho tiempo no había sentido la necesidad de hablar con nadie, y si la tenía, bueno, lo ignoraba hasta olvidarse, no era como si una chica como Lopunny fuera buena escuchado. Y sin pareja, en disfraz de motociclista, con una chaqueta de cuero, lentes de sol y un casco de motocicleta, iba de camino al baile.

Por su parte Charmeleon, Wartortle y Ivysaur, esperaban en la puerta a sus respectivas parejas. Era la primera vez que los tres tenían pareja para el baile, y aun así Wartortle no lucia muy feliz.

\- Oye Wartortle ¿y esa cara? – se preocupó Ivysaur, que iba en su disfraz de "Batman".

\- ah nada – dijo Wartortle en su disfraz de vikingo con todo y casco con cuernos – solo que se siente feo que alguien vaya a un baile contigo solo para no tener que comprarte un regalo – dijo sin recuperar el ánimo.

\- Velo como una oportunidad, es lo más lejos que has llegado en casi un año con Warly – dijo Charmeleon en su traje estilo años 60, con una fedora negra (sombrero tipo mafioso), camisa blanca y un brazalete en el brazo, y como toque final una pistola de juguete escondida debajo de su saco.

\- Sí, pero no le gusto – dijo Wartortle algo resignado – seguro llegara tarde solo para no pasar tiempo conmigo – estaba comenzando a deprimirse.

\- Ya Wartortle, solo aprovecha esta noche para intentar que tú y Warly se conozcan mejor, si eso pasa, quizá hasta ella deje de gustarte, o sino que ella comience a apreciarte – sugirió Wartortle.

\- además allá vienen las chicas, y tú te ves patético – le señalo Charmeleon en voz baja y señalando discretamente a la entrada.

Y en efecto las chicas iniciales hacían su entrada, Devi, Servine, Braixen y Bayleef, detrás de ellas Dewott, Frogadier y Grovyle, y no había señales de Warly. Devi iba vestida de una hechicera de alguna popular franquicia de libros y películas de hechiceros adolescentes; Servine iba de reina egipcia, con un bonito tocado dorado, varias joyas de oro, y un vestido blanco estilo túnica; Braixen iba con un vestido verde de los años 60 de lentejuelas, un pequeño tocado con plumas negras y tul negro, perfecto para ser la novia de un mafioso; Y Bayleef con el traje característico de la mujer maravilla o Wonder Woman, con la corona, los brazaletes, y gracias a que su forma corporal no era humanoide no se veía indecente en mallas. Por su lado los chicos que iban con ellas, Dewott estaba vestido de vaquero, se notaba por su cara que no le gustaba mucho su disfraz, sin mencionar que las chaparreras le picaban, pero fue lo mejor que consiguió después de haber buscado un disfraz a última hora; Por su parte Frogadier sí estaba contento, su nueva pijama, resultaba ser un traje de ninja, con todo, masara y estrellas ninja de lata cromada, al que le agrego un pañuelo rojo, y estaba listo oficialmente; y Grovyle, bueno, él estaba indiferente, en su traje de Faraón egipcio, aun molesto de haber dejado que Servine le delineara los ojos para verse más egipcio, pero ella le había hecho el disfraz, no iba a poder quejarse.

Braixen entonces corrió a los brazos de Charmeleon y Bayleef se acercó dónde Ivysaur.

\- Hermosa, me dejas sin palabras, estas increíble – le dijo Charmeleon a Braixen tomando su pata enguantada en largos guantes para la ópera y besándola.

\- Charmeleon, basta estamos en frente de todos – dijo Braixen avergonzada y conmovida por aquel simple gesto – tú también luces muy bien – dijo acomodándole la corbata y acariciándole el rostro a su novio.

\- Oye Grovyle, está bien que seas modelo, pero no deberías usar maquillaje todo el tiempo – aprovecho para fastidiarlo Warortle.

\- y a ti Wartortle ¿Quién te puso los cuernos? – le respondió Grovyle.

\- No comiencen, apenas si llegamos – protesto Bayleef.

\- además ambos deberían respetarse, el maquillaje que usaban los egipcios estaba hecho de restos carbonizados de pokemons insecto, y los cuernos de los vikingos, representaban poder, tomados de los tauros Guerreros que ellos mismo asesinaban – dijo Servine como si no hubiera dicho algo perturbador, de hecho lo había dicho con elegancia y superioridad.

Entonces el grupo se quedó un rato en un incómodo silencio, aunque eso le había hecho gracia a Servine, y mucho, sin duda adoraba estar vestida como una reina; normalmente las chicas dicen ser y merecer ser tratadas como princesas, pero ella siempre se proyectó como una reina.

\- Oye Frogadier, tu traje de Ninja esta genial – dijo Ivysaur para tratar de relajar el ambiente.

\- La verdad amigo Ivysaur, adoro este atuendo, tengo ganas de confundirme con la noche e ir a pelear por mi honor, pero claro desde mañana este traje de lucha se convertirá en una mera pijama, claro que seguirá inspirando mis sueños de unirme a mis ancestros como un artista marcial – recitó Frogadier muy entusiasmado, pero era más natural y todos lo iniciales se habían acostumbrado – por cierto amigo mío, tu disfraz de Batman es bastante genial también – agrego Frogadier.

\- Pero Batman no debería estar con Bati-chica, o eso creo – dijo Deví señalando el disfraz de Bayleef.

\- Pues a nosotros nos gusta más la pareja formada en la liga de la justicia de Batman y La mujer maravilla – explico Bayleef.

\- Definitivamente esta pareja es superior – agrego Ivysaur…

En ese momento Dewott se sentía tan avergonzado, no quería que nadie se pusiera hablar de su disfraz, pues era el más improvisado de todos, y era vergonzoso. Cuando vio a alguien que se acercaba, un lopunny en un minivestido, mucho maquillaje, tacones negro y altos, a pesar de que fuera de noche, lentes de sol, y para coronarlo todo, redundantemente una corona y una banda que decía "Top model". A suerte esa lopunny no era Lola, sino Lopunny. Y lo que era buena suerte para Dewott no eran tan buenas noticias para Braixen.

Lopunny hizo sonar sus tacones contra el cemento de forma escandalosa, todo para llamar la atención de Braixen. Y luego se paró al lado del grupo de iniciales, exageradamente sacando la cadera, sin duda su disfraz de "top model", era algo desesperado que hacía por atención después de que Lucario terminara con ella. Entones miro hacia Braixen y espero un poco hasta que alguien más apareció cerca de la puerta, era Gabite.

-Sabes Rompe-hogares, ese vestido es anticuado y no queda para nada – se atrevió a decir.

\- y tú eres una vulgar cualquiera –trató de defenderse Braixen, pero claro, su voz se quebró al insultar.

\- No se te ocurra molestar a mi hermana – dijo Frogadier dando un paso al frente dispuesto a atacar aquella chica inmoral que tenía en frente, no iba permitir que deshonraran a su hermana.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? – le gruño Charmeleon mientras abrazaba a Braixen.

\- tu hermano es un fenómeno, y tu novio un deportista de segunda – dijo Lopunny justo cuando Gabite llego, el no había escuchado, peor veía desde la entrada lo que ocurría, y entonces comenzaba a cuestionarse si había sido buena idea aceptar la invitación de Lopunny para ir al baile con él – hola guapo – dijo Lopunny abrazándose de modo incomodo a Gabite, el cual estaba claramente descontento. Pero aun así los dos entraron al baile.

Braixen se sentía tan mal por no haberle echado una llamarada en la cara a aquella chica, y hacer que sus pestañas falsas se derritieran y le quemaran los ojos aquella horrible pokemon. No era justo, estaba molesta porque creía que de algún modo Braixen había hecho que Lucario terminara con ella, y fue cuando ella llego que las cosas comenzaron air mal entre ella y su actual ex novio. Pero todo había sido un ml entendido, pero claro aquella chica no escuchaba razones, y tenía un carácter horrible.

\- Braix, tranquila, es una vulgar, ni Gabite quería estar con ella, no sabe lo que dice, no le hagas caso – le dijo Charmeleon tomándola de los hombros.

\- Es una gran idiota – dijo Bayleef realmente ofendida, ella se había quedado con las ganas de ver a Lopunny ser golpeada y/o quemada.

\- y muy tonta, ninguna "top Model" usa banda y corona, sin mencionar que no tiene buen gusto, te ves genial con ese vestido, es clásico, retro y muy adecuado, conceptos que esa sinvergüenza no tiene – dijo Servine mirando mal hacia donde se había ido Lopunny.

\- Gracias – agradeció Braixen, era genial tener a alguien con quien contar de ese modo.

\- Ya verá, nuestro clan no perdonara esta ofensa – dijo Frogadier subiéndose al muro para intentar espiar a Lopunny.

\- Frogadier, basta, no vale la pena – lo detuvo Braixen, pero Frogadier no hizo caso y siguió mirando hacia el interior de la recientemente iniciada fiesta. Hasta que alguien más lo vio.

\- Frogadier ¿qué haces? – de repente preguntó la voz de la señorita Kirlia.

Frogadier entonces miro por encima de su hombro aun pegado al muro y vio el cabello de Kirlia con un tocado de estrellas plateadas. Entonces se soltó, hizo un mortal y cayó de pie.

\- Una infame aberración que no merece ser llamada señorita, insultó a mi hermana, y estaba buscado venganza por ella, un ninja defiende a sus seres queridos – dijo Frogadier bastante serio y molesto.

\- Frogadier, promete que no vas a enloquecerte como en le Friki_Fest – le dijo Kirlia algo preocupada.

Entonces Frogadier suspiro.

\- Sí, creo que vengo exagerando el asunto un poco, jejeje – rio nerviosamente avergonzado por su acciones pasadas – prometo no enloquecerme, pero siempre quise ser un ninja – dijo froadier.

Braixen al ver que estaba con Kirlia se alivió un poco. Entonces vio a Karlo llegar vestido de Hippster, este aun con el mostracho falso le hizo una señal a Braixen, y esta asintió.

\- tu disfraz es fabuloso, la verdad yo realmente crei que ibas a venir en pijama, pero supogno que ahora en adelante dormirás con eso – dijo Kirlia.

\- Muchas gracias señorita, déjeme ver su disfraz, a decir verdad, mi mortal hizo que la máscara me tapara los ojos, y he estado a ciegas desde entonces – dijo Frogadier, y se acomodó la máscara.

La verdad Kirlia se sintió algo avergonzada de que Frogadier la viera así, quizá se había arreglado demasiado, pero bueno. Llevaba puesto ese tocado con estrellas pequeñas plateadas en la cabeza, un lindo vestido blanco de un solo hombro que le llegaba hasta los pies, delicadas sandalias plateadas y un par de alas blancas. Frogadier entonces esbozo una sonrisa radiante.

\- Señorita Kirlia, usted es un bello ángel – dijo Frogadier.

Kirlia no supo porque se avergonzó tanto, pero había sido muy lindo que Frogader le hubiera dicho algo como eso, y debía admitirlo, él se veía bien de negro, su disfraz le daba un toque misterioso y místico, pero su inocencia y su ternura, con sus extraños modales hacían que se le derritiera el corazón… Pero ¿en qué, Giratinas, estaba pensando? Si Takeshi le había escrito un mensaje, que decía que esa noche por fin se dejaría ver en el baile, y claro, debía decírselo a Frogadier.

\- Gracias Frogadier, pero hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar – dijo Kirlia llevándose hacia otro lado, ahora sí, muy confundida.

Karlo entonces decidió esperar dentro, a su novia, que estaba en asunto fantasmal. Solo esperaba que Froslass no fuera a sabotear el baile, y claro también le preocupaba que su novia encontrara algo torpe su disfraz de Hipster, que fue lo único que se le ocurrió a última hora. De todos modos tenía los lentes enormes, el mostacho y una camiseta británica con una boina color marrón.

Y para eso, llegaban más iniciales, Croconaw y Quilava por fin aparecieron. Quilava estaba vestido de Vampiro, con todo, colmillos de platico y maquillaje pálido en la cara, Y Croconaw estaba vestido de Boxeador.

\- Hola a todos – dijo Croconaw acercándose a los demás – Dewott en serio ¿no se te ocurrió un mejor disfraz? – cuestionó Croconaw sin tacto.

\- era el último disfraz en alquiler en la tienda, claro el único de mi talla, fue de última hora – se resignó a responder avergonzado.

\- También estaba la opción creativa – le dijo Servine, la cual desde hacía un rato estaba descontenta con el disfraz de su amigo.

\- o pudiste haberme pedido un favo, los del club de teatro tenemos permiso para prestarnos el vestuario – dijo Quilava sin poder contener la risa por ver así a Dewott – todas las hermanas Eevee están usando vestuario del club de teatro – agregó Quilava.

Y no paso mucho antes de que las dichosas hermanas Eevee llegaran, peor en esta ocasión no hicieron su típica entrada triunfal de todas juntas y en línea, sino se dispersaron cada una por su lado y algunas de ellas no estaban muy felices, algo les había pasado. Y ahí fue cuando Flareon se unió a Quilava con los iniciales. Y Grotle y Leafeon vestidos de Sherlock Holmes (por sugerencia de Abi) y de una versión femenina de Watson, se dejaron ver.

El siguiente en llegar fue Pignite, que también había tomado la opción de superhéroe, y llego vestido de "Super-man". La verdad, ni el mismo estaban seguro si había sido una buena idea, pero al diablo, de todos modos solo había ido a divertirse al baile de la secundaria.

\- Oye Ivysaur, ¿hacemos Batman Vs Superman? – bromeo Pignite retándolo.

\- Claro, porque yo "Soy batman" – respondió Ivysaur fingiendo la voz para la icónica frase.

Todos estaban pasándola bien y eso que aún no habían entrado a la fiesta.

Luego llegaron Quilladin y Liligant, y claro Quilladin estaba avergonzado por la ropa que tuvo que ponerse, un traje antigua y extremadamente exagerado, todo para que combinase con la ropa de Lolita clásica que Liligant había comprado en la Frikifest y desde hacía tiempo tenía ganas de estrenar.

Entonces llegaron Abi y Monferno, ambos vestido muy mal, Monfenro llevaba un saco algunas tallas más gran de lo recomendado, con grades cuadros rojos y blancos, con un sombrero de copa destartalado, y una corbata verde con caritas felices. Y Abi bueno, iba vestida con un saco con rayas verdes y moradas, un bombín con una flor, corbata michí roja y una falad con los colores del arcoíris.

\- Holiwis Pokemones – saludo Monferno.

\- ¿Cómo están? – saludó Abi.

\- Ah ¿de qué se disfrazaron? – pregunto Grotle.

\- sí, no lo entiendo – agregó Quilladin.

\- Pos somos una pareja de malos comediantes – dijo Monferno.

\- Porque un buen comediante no necesitaría vestirse tan mal para dar risa – agregó Abi.

Y todos rieron Hasta que alguien noto que.

\- Oigan ¿Dónde está pajaroti? – preguntó Monferno.

\- Prinplup me llamo, me dijo que llegaría algo tarde por un imprevisto – dijo Grotle.

\- A versh, ¿Quién más falta? A parte denuestr Pajaroti – preguntó Monferno.

\- Warly aún no ha venido – dijo Bayleef.

\- Marshtomp y Combusken no están – dijo Grovyle – aunque no creo que Combusken venga por sus problemas con Fletchinder, y de Marshtomp no sé.

Entonces llego Combusken, y claro de nuevo fue imposible no verlo, estaba usando aquella pesada y exagerada armadura que hizo que ganase la última vez el concurso de Cosplay.

\- lo siento por la demora, pero con esta armadura caminar se hace muy complicado y demore poniéndome más de lo que creía – dijo Combusken, sorprendiendo a quienes no habían visto antes su armadura.

\- Combusken, es fiesta de disfraces no de Cosplay – le dijo Marshtomp, que de hecho acababa de llegar, vestido con smoking y lentes de sol.

\- Fletchinder me dijo que viniera con esto si es que quería que ella fuera mi pareja – dijo Combusken avergonzado – y además con esta armadura imposible que no gané el concurso al mejor disfraz – y rio un poco, porque los demás chicos de la escuela no podían dejar de mirarlo.

\- Bien, parece que solo falta Pajaroti – dijo Grotle.

\- por cierto Mathstomp, ¿de qué te disfrazaste? – preguntó Quilladin.

\- soy un espía – dijo Marshtomp con estilo. Creando más risas. No paso mucho antes de que decidieran entrar a la fiesta. Excepto por Wartortle que iba a quedarse afuera esperando Warly. Aunque Warly ya tenía la nota asegurada, quizá no pensaba ir y lo iba dejar plantado ahí, en traje de vikingo, solo toda la noche.

Y en medio de su agónica espera, Wartortle vio cmo muchas parejas entraban y llegaban. No pudo haberle dolido de peor modo ver que Hasta el antisocial de Marowack llegaba con pareja. Por otra parte también vio que un grupo bastante extraño se unía a la fiesta, un par de ciborgs, un lapras momia, una Lopunny que caminaba algo raro, y una carbink muy alta… Esta historia está llegando a su final.

**NOTA: Hola a todos, ya sé que la otra semana no deje nota, pero terminaba de escribir, no cerré bien las historia, y no pude ni dejar nota porque debía salir de inmediato, igual que ahora, quizá, no estoy muy segura, desde la próxima semana publique en martes, pero bueno, eso lo sabrán a más tardar el viernes en mi perfil.**

**Por otra parte esta semana me propuse a publicar en todas mis historias desactualizadas, y borrar aquellas que pienso re subir. Por otro lado, realmente estamos llegando al conflicto que desencadenara el final y claro cerramos con lo de los legendarios.**

**Eso es todo por ahora, y dado que casi nadie comento en el anterior cap (aunque yo admito que no fue de mis mejores y estaba contra el tiempo), pero consideren que me deben REVIEWS, así que comenten, digan que les pareció, que esperan para el siguiente cap, lo que no les pareció… se acepta todo.**

**Pd: por cierto, continuare un poco más allá del baile de Fin de año, así que no se preocupen, el próximo cap no es el último, pero sí el más importante para el final.**


	94. El Baile Final (Parte 2)

**NOTA: Antes una disculpa a todos por no haber avisado de algún modo que subiría hoy el cap en lugar de ayer, pero simplemente no pude ni tocar mi computadora (razones, por sí a alguien le interesa en mi perfil). Básicamente no tuve tiempo, y ni estuve en casa, y si estaba en casa no podía ni tocar ni computadora.**

**Pido DISCULPAS, aunque ya me adelantaba a que eso podía pasar, pero como dije, ni siquiera pude comunicar nada, porque ni pude tocar mi computadora -_-' … En fin… también por eso tendrá que ser en tres partes, porque el tiempo que tuve para escribir esto fue muy corto, y sí, AHORA LOS MARTES SON DE POKESECUNDARIA, sin más la parte 2, que todos esperaban.**

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 6: Cosas Inesperadas**

EL BAILE FINAL (parte 2)

Wartortle se sentía como un perdedor parado al lado de la puerta del salón de convenciones de la secundaria, mirando hacia la entrada a ver si Warly aparecía, esporadicamente se avistaba algún otro pokemon en disfraz que llegaba tarde, pero simplemente, la susodicha Warly, no daba la cara por ningún lado. Claro que cuando uno espera, el tiempo se hace largo y Wartortle lo sentía como una eternidad cuando solo llevaba 10 minutos ahí en realidad. Pero no era el único que estaba fuera.

Frogadier ya había terminado de escuchar a Kirlia, contarle acerca de que Takeshi le había escrito que iba a ir al baile, lo de la fecha limite que ese día se cumplía, de lo nerviosa que estaba, de lo temerosa que estaba, pero claro no pudo contarle acerca de lo confusa que estaba.

-… No ira sola a ver a ese tal Takeshi, iré con usted, señorita Kirlia – dijo Frogadier acomodándose la tela de su máscara ninja cubriendo su rostro – así estará a salvo, no dejare que nadie le haga daño – aseguró Frogadier con nobleza y seriedad.

Kirlia entonces miró directo a los ojos de Frogadier, como siempre tiernos, cálidos, pero esta vez con algo de irá y decisión, como un guerrero ninja de corazón puro, que decide proteger a su amada… de nuevo pensamientos raros sobre Frogadier, entonces retrocedió y comenzó a sacudir la cabeza.

\- ¿Señorita Kirlia? – dudo Frogadier confundido por el gesto recuperando su tonó ingenuo y volteando la cabeza.

\- Lo siento pero tuve ideas muy raras y tenía que sacarlas de mi cabeza – se explicó hablando demasiado rápido, entonces comenzó a reír nerviosa – jejejejeje creo que estoy muy nerviosa por el encuentro con Takeshi.

\- Juro que si es un indecente sin honor, dejare su cabeza en un lanza, o atravesare su corazón con una estrella – dijo serio de nuevo, tomando una estrella ninja de lata de su cinturón.

\- Frogadier, prometiste no enloquecerte – le reclamó Kirlia.

\- ups, lo siento debe admitir que este disfraz-Pijama es super – se disculpó Frogadier con un gesto ingenuo.

Entonces Kirlia reviso su celular para ver si es que había legado otro mensaje, y así era "Ya estoy en el baile, dónde estas? Ya quiero verte 3". A Kirlia el corazón comenzó a latirle rápido, tembló un poco, ahora sí, ya no había vuelta atrás por fin lo conocería, a aquel chico que la había enamorado a través de mensajes de chat en una red social. Frogadier al verla se le acerco algo preocupado, Kirlia entonces le mostró el mensaje.

\- Señorita, proceda con cuidado, pregúntele si vino solo, y si no ¿con quienes vino? – le indico Frogadier.

Kirlia asintió y lo hizo, demoró más de lo que esperaba para mandar aquel simple mensaje, pero por los nervios no podía simplemente escribir bien, lo envió con un par de errores graves de ortografía, pero bueno era entendible. "Vine con algunos de mis amigos, incluso Di, está aquí", respondió Takeshi. Y Kirlia de nuevo le enseño el mensaje.

\- Entonces la señorita Diana está aquí, aunque no sé si merezca llamarse señorita – dudo Frogadier, que nos vea con la señorita Diana en la puerta, pero espere a que lleguemos ahí para enviar ese mensaje – de nuevo, le indicó Frogadier.

\- entonces, es hora – dijo Kirlia dudosa – Gracias por apoyarme con todo esto – agradeció algo apenada.

\- Ha sido un placer amiga mía, gracias a ello, pude hacer una nueva amiga – dijo Frogadier cuya sonrisa era evidente a pesar de la máscara.

Entonces ambos fueron al encuentro con Takeshi. Al llegar a la puerta vieron ahí sentado y deprimido a Wartortle. Frogadier lo vio mirando su reloj, y se le acerco, quizá demasiado, y le preguntó.

\- Amigo Wartortle ¿qué es lo que le sucede? – se preocupó.

\- Warly, mi pareja, no aparece, y estoy comenzando a creer que me dejo plantado – se lamentó Wartortle.

\- lo siento mucho por usted, pero dado que no me he vuelto a comunicar con la señorita Warly desde hace un tiempo, desde que los ensayos de la banda sesaron, no puedo hacer nada por usted – dijo Frogadier algo triste.

\- espera, ella es parte de Ninjitzu, entonces tú debes tener su número – Dijo Wartortle. Si estaba esperándola por gusto, prefería saberlo, y llamarla parecía ser el mejor modo de acabar con esa insoportable espera.

Entonces Frogadier busco el número en su celular, y se lo dio a Wartortle.

\- gracias Frogadier, eres raro, pero eres buen amigo – dijo Wartortle, aunque la sensación que tenía era agridulce, predomínatemente agria.

\- de nada amigo Wartortle, por cierto ¿ha visto usted a un grupo de foráneos a la escuela llegar, entre ellos un Kadabrara y una Carbink? – preguntó Frogadier.

\- Pues sí, una lopunny iba con ellos, y el Kadabra iba con un disfraz muy genial de Cyborg, claro si era un kadabra, su disfraz era tan bueno, que no sé ni que especie tenia, eso sí, la Carbink iba de princesa y no me olvido de ella, porque es la Carbink más alta que he visto en toda mi vida, debe estar con tacones o algo – comentó Wartortle yéndose, por el ruido de la música proveniente de la fiesta, la llamada que le haría a Warly, seria inentendible, así que Wartotle se alejó hacia la entrada de la escuela, por donde Warly tendría que pasar para llegar al baile.

Frogadier estaba feliz de haber ayudado, pero ahora debía confrontar a Takeshi, ahora que había confirmado que se trataba de él. Pero había algo extraño, la vez que hablaron con Diana, ella lucia como un Carbink normal, no recodaba que fuera especialmente alta como señalaba Wartortle, aunque quizá, realmente era el efecto de los dichosos zapatos de tacón alto. Por otra parte Kirlia, entonces, envió el mensaje.

Takeshi estaba algo confuso en medio de la fiesta, las luces de discoteca no ayudaban mucho tampoco, y sin darse cuenta, termino perdiendo a sus amigos. Phione, estaba en busca del amor de su vida; Gen estaba dispuesto a demostrarle a Takeshi que era capaz de conseguir una chica antes que él; y Lat, bueno, vio la mesa de buffet y perdió el rumbo. Cuando Takeshi miro a su alrededor solo Diancie lo estaba siguiendo.

\- ¿y los demás? – le preguntó Takeshi a su mejor amiga algo preocupado, de todos modos ni él sabía lo que hacía, peor los otros.

\- No lo sé, los perdí de vista un rato y desaparecieron – dijo Diancie algo preocupada.

Entonces Takeshi floto un poco por encima de los demás, siendo ignorado, y vio a Lat vaciando la mesa de la comida.

\- bueno Lat está comiendo, supongo que no están tan mal – comentó Takeshi intentando calmarse a sí mismo, en especial porque Kirlia no le respondía el último mensaje.

\- oye Takeshi… – decía Diancie algo avergonzada, cuando alguien por detrás, y sin intención, la golpeo, y esta se tambaleo, Takeshi se acercó para ayudar a su amiga.

\- ¡Cuidado, Di! – le dijo Takeshi sosteniéndola.

\- mejor vayámonos, esto es... no lo sé, demasiado – dijo Diancie dudando – no tengo idea de lo que estamos haciendo – confesó.

\- oye es una fiesta como a la que decíamos que queríamos ir – le dijo Takeshi intentando ayudar a su amiga a ponerse cómoda, aun cuando él mismo tenia las mismas dudas.

\- ya sé, pero no pertenecemos a esto – dijo Diancie – creí que sería divertido y una aventura, pero es confuso, y has estado distraído con algo – reclamo la princesa de diamante.

\- sabes, mejor bailemos – propuso Takeshi – no lo pienses tanto, solo hay que divertirnos – le dijo guardando su celular.

La música era algo rápida, y Diancie de hecho no tenía idea de cómo bailar atrapada en su disfraz, pero, nadie la miraba a ella, ni a Takeshi y si los veían, los miraban unos segundos y los pasaban de largo. Aquello era algo que Diancie jamás había experimentado, una sensación liberadora de normalidad. Takeshi por su parte, se sentía algo raro bailando con Diancie cuando, para esa hora, debería ya haber conocido a Kirlia, pero no le importaba, de todos modos, la chica que tenía al frente era su mejor amiga, y era mejor que fuera practicando con ella bailar, antes de tener que hacerlo con Kirlia, pero por primera vez, Takeshi veía esperanzas en su vacía vida.

Por otro lado Wartortle llamaba a Warly, y esta no contestaba, ya había timbrado un par de veces, pero nada. Ahora en la tercera, Wartortle confiaba en que fuera la vencida. Y efectivamente tras un rato de espera, alguien respondió, pero no era Warly.

\- Hola – respondió una voz femenina, algo familiar.

\- ¿Blasty? – dudó Wartortle.

\- la misma – respondió la hermana mayor de Warly – ¿Quién habla? – preguntó.

\- mmm – dudo Wartortle la última vez que había visto a Blasty fue en el desmadre – soy amigo de Warly, se supone que ella iba venir al baile de la secundaria, y aun no llega – explico Wartortle.

\- lo siento, fue mi culpa, llegaron algunos clientes a mi salón a ultima hora y Warly tuvo que ayudarme, pero ya salió, seguro no tarda en llegar, aunque como vez, olvido su celular en casa – explico Blasty.

\- muchas gracias – dijo Wartortle ahora algo más aliviado, y corto la llamada.

Al menos no estaba esperando por nada, claro que aun así, Warly solo estaba yendo con él al baile por compromiso, y eso le bajaba un poco el ánimo.

En el baile. Bayleef y Ivysaur bailaban sin hablar de nada cuando, Bayleef vio a Gabite y a Lopunny bailando, él no lucia muy contento, y Lopunny, estaba actuando, bueno, no muy decente, exagerando a la hora de bailar y moviéndose muy rarito, tratando de ser sexy en otras palabras. Entonces Bayleef gruño.

\- Debí haberla golpeado cuando pude – se quejó Bayleef algo frustrada.

\- Cálmate Bayleef, ella se está poniendo a sí misma en ridículo – dijo Ivysaur.

\- es que, ella no tiene idea de lo que esta sucediendo con Braixen y Frogadier, y son nuestro amigos, y luego esa tipa se pone a bailar como una cualquiera, solo para presumir ante su ex – dijo Bayleef señalando a Lucario que se tapaba la cara al ver a su ex bailar con el capitán del equipo de fuerza.

\- ahora tiene sentido porque baila así – comentó Ivysaur – pero Bayleef, no es nuestro asunto – dijo Ivysaur.

\- Lo sé, pero me da tanta rabia, alguien tiene que poner en su lugar a Lopunny – dijo Bayleef sin dejar de estar frustrada.

\- Supongo que en eso tienes razón, tampoco Charmeleon se lo ha estado pasando muy bien con esto, solo que ¿cómo? – analizo Ivysaur divagando mientras miraba en todas direcciones.

Entonces, ahí vio algo curioso, una lopunny acercándose a algunos chicos, siendo rechazada y dejada de lado, algo curioso a las lopunnys no les solían faltar pretendientes. Esa Lopunny iba vestida de árabe o algo así, mientras Lopunny iba de "Top model", pero Ivysaur de hecho ya había visto a Lola tomar fotos del baile para el periódico escolar, y estaba vestida con un traje muy formal, e iba con un micrófono falso, que revelaba que se había vestido de periodista, además ya la habia visto con Marshtomp, eso quería decir, que esa Lopunny, era alguien que se había colado a la fiesta, cosa que era normal y natural. Y ahí se le ocurrió una idea.

\- Oye Bayleef, mira hacia allá – señalo Ivysaur a la tercera "lopunny" – creo que ya se me ocurrió como molestar a Lopunny – dijo Ivysaur confiado.

\- Eres el mejor – dijo Bayleef besando a su novio en la mejilla, pues creía entender el plan, y ella estaba pesando lo que Ivysaur estaba pensando.

\- pero antes hay que decirle a Briaxen y Charmeleon – dijo Ivysaur, entonces ambos se fueron a realizar su plan...

Por su parte Phione que hacia un rato había perdido a sus amigos, estaba intentándolo, se acercaba a los chicos que veía solos, e intentaba iniciar una conversación presentándose y preguntándoles algo, pero nadie parecía responder del modo adecuado, comenzaban a verla como una loca, o la ignoraban. Parecía que estaba haciendo algo mal, que en el mundo de los pokemons normales no bastaba decir "Hola soy Phiona (nombre falso), me gusta (introducir aquí algunos de los gustos de la legendaria) ¿y a ti?". Sin duda la ingenuidad de la princesa del mar le estaba jugando en contra, quizá tenía mucho que aprender antes de poder conocer a alguien especial en su vida, sin duda conocer a otros era mucho más difícil de lo que ella creía, pero su determinación era grande, y no pensaba rendirse, pero, claro, no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, y bueno necesitaba ayuda, pero no tenía idea de a quién o cómo pedirla.

\- Oye disculpa ¿estás sola? – de repente se le acerco una chica de modo tranquilo, incluso un poco preocupado, una bayleef vestida de una superheroina, junto a una Braixen en un vestido retro, quizá esta era la oportunidad de Phione para conseguir amigas que pudieran ayudarla.

\- bueno, desde hace un rato no he visto a los amigos con los que vine – dijo Phione algo nerviosa de decir algo incorrecto.

\- eso sí que es desconsiderado – dijo Braixen algo nerviosa, no se sentía bien participando en un plan malévolo como ese, pero si funcionaba, bueno Lopunny iba a arrancarse las orejas, y con suerte le presentaría a su medio hermano, a una chica que quizá sería más agradable y comprensiva con su situación, o bueno, para ese punto cualquiera era mejor que Lopunny.

\- si quieres puedes estar con nosotras, hasta que encuentres a tus amigos – ofreció Bayleef.

\- eso estaría bien – dijo Phione algo nerviosa, pero bueno era el mejor golpe de suerte que había tenido en toda la fiesta…

Mientras tanto, Ivysaur y Charmeleon se acercaron a Lucario, de manera menos amistosa.

\- Oye Lucario ¿Por qué dejaste el equipo de fuerza? – le preguntó de frente Charmeleon.

Ivysaur, nunca había hablado con Lucario así que sin duda haberle contado a Charmeleon, había sido la mejor decisión, pero era hora de poner de su parte, para el plan.

\- Ya déjalo Charmeleon – dijo como queriendo defender Lucario.

\- Charmeleon, ese no es tu asunto, pero si te interesa de verdad, prefiero el Club de teatro, solo estaba en el equipo por mi padre, pero como ahora ya no tengo que respetarlo, al diablo, seré actor – dijo Lucario intentando no comenzar una pelea, no estaba de humor, peor con las provocaciones de Lopunny.

\- ¿no es por lo de Braixen? – preguntó Charmeleon.

\- no, es por lo que ya te dije, por cierto, no deberías estar con Braixen – dijo Lucario.

\- Braixen, esta con sus amigas un rato – dijo Ivysaur.

\- hembras, ya sabes cómo son – comentó Charmeleon

\- ¿podrían irse? – insistió Lucario incómodo.

\- dile – de murmuro de manera intencionalmente evidente Ivysaur a Charmeleon, de acuerdo al plan.

\- ¿decirme qué? – cuestiono Lucario.

\- que quería quedar en buenos términos contigo, Braixen me importa, Frogadier su demente hermano me importa, y lo que pase con su familia, y como parece que no hay marcha atrás en esto, supongo que debo quedar bien contigo – dijo Charmeleon.

\- entiendo – dijo Lucario.

\- ¿sin rencores? – planteo Charmeleon extendiendo la garra, y cuando Lucario extendió la pata, no sabía que ya había caído en la trampa.

\- Oye Charmeleon, deberíamos ir con las chicas – de pronto dijo Ivysaur.

\- cierto, pero no van a querer irse con nosotros por su nueva amiga – dijo Charmeleon, y dado que Lucario no había dicho nada – a menos qué, oye Lucario ¿tienes pareja? – preguntó Charmeleon intencionalmente.

\- No – se limitó a responder el tipo lucha.

\- ¿te importaría sacar a bailar a la amiga de Braixen y Bayleef? – planteo Charmeleon.

\- bueno, por qué no – dijo Lucaro se ya estaba harto de Lopunny arrastrando a cada lugar al que él iba, a Gabite para intentar ponerlo celoso, sin mencionar que se aburría. Además que las chicas, que por las mismas amiguitas de Lopunny, ya se habían enterado, no querían ni acercársele, temiendo a Lopunny. Claro que quien fuera que fuera la chica, Lucario por algo de decencia estaba dispuesto defenderla de su endemoniada ex.

Entonces los iniciales acompañados por Lucario, llegaron hasta donde estaban las chicas, al verlos, Braixen hizo las presentaciones.

\- Hola chicos, ella es Phiona – la presento Braixen – Phiona, él es mi novio Charmeleon, él es Ivysaur novio de Bayleef y – Braixen fingió sorpresa e incomodidad – él es Lucario, mi medio hermano.

\- oye Bayleef, vamos a bailar – dijo Ivysaur sacándola a bailar con naturalidad.

\- nosotros también Braix – dijo Charmeleon.

\- Pero Charmeleon, no voy a dejar sola a Phiona – dijo Braixen como si se sintiera culpable.

\- Yo sacare a bailar a Phiona – dijo Lucario algo descontento con que la chica fuera otra lopunny.

\- gracias – dijo Charmeleon llevándose a Braixen.

Phione no podía creer lo que había pasado, y el chico que tenía en frete era bastante guapo además. Pero claro, ese entusiasmo se le quito al ver que el chico no parecía tener mucho interés en ella, y por más que bailaban él la miraba distante. Phione, no sabía qué hacer, debía decir algo, o hacer algo, pero si ese chico no tenía intenciones de hablar con ella, suponía que mejor abortar el intento, no quería molestar a nadie.

\- está bien si no quieres bailar conmigo, creo que solo lo hacías como favor para tu hermana – dijo Phione de nuevo temerosa de decir algo que incomodara a Lucario.

\- descuida, ya estaba aburriéndome sin pareja – dijo Lucario algo sorprendido, ahora que lo pensaba era la primera vez que escuchaba a esa chica hablar.

\- No me imagino como un chico tan lindo como tú, no tiene pareja – dijo Phione inocentemente.

Lucario se incomodó, por el tono era obvio que la intención de la chica no fue adularlo, pero era incomodo que una extraña le dijera "lindo" en su cara.

\- ¡Ah! lo siento ¿qué dije mal? – se alteró Phione.

\- no te preocupes, es algo raro que una chica me diga en la cara que soy "lindo", digo no es que sea presumido, pero sé muchas opinan eso, pero es raro que me lo hayas dicho aunque sea sin intención – dijo Lucario aun avergonzado, era obvio que esa chica era algo ingenua, cosa que le pareció refrescante.

\- de verdad lo siento – se disculpó otra vez Phione.

\- ya te dije que no hay problema, y por cierto, no tengo pareja porque las chicas le temen o prefieren alejarse de mi celosa ex que está tratando de darme celos ahora mismo, es una pesadilla, me alegra haberme librado de ella – le contó Lucario.

\- ¿Por qué salías con ella? – preguntó Phione curiosa, en parte por la duda de cómo un chico tan amable y comprensivo saldría con alguien que sonaba tan desagradable, y porque quería aprender más sobre relacionarse con chicos.

\- Al inicio no era tan mala, era algo tierna, y era bonita, y todos decían que nos veíamos bien juntos, siempre estaba que me daba regalitos – explico Lucario – luego comenzó a mostrarse cada vez más celosa, al principio incluso era lindo porque creí que era porque me quería, pero llego al extremo de golpear a otras chicas para alejarlas de mí, desconfiaba de mi todo el tiempo, no podía ni darle like una foto en la que otra chica que no fuera ella estuviera etiquetada, y le importaba mucho lo que los demás decían de nosotros, como si tuviéramos que ser la mejor pareja de la secundaria – contó Lucario.

\- que horrible, y ella comienza a darme miedo – dijo Phione algo nerviosa.

\- descuida, si ella intenta hacerte algo por imbécil, bueno, no sería tu culpa, así que tendría que defenderte – dijo Lucario.

Aquello a Phione le pareció muy tierno, claro que era una cuestión de honor y culpa, y ella lo sabía, pero aun así, ese chico que tenía en frente era casi como el príncipe con el que siempre había soñado…

En la puerta, Frogadier y Kirlia llevaban un buen rato esperando. Kirlia iba caminado de una lado a otro inquieta mirando su celular y Frogadier estaba pegado a la pared inmóvil buscando movimientos extraños y esperando detectar al enemigo.

\- Creo que no va a venir – de pronto dijo Kirlia, que sentía como si la hubieran dejado plantada.

Frogadier entonces bajo del muro.

\- si es que la engaño y no ha venido en realidad, será lo mejor, nadie que le haga daño la merece señorita – le dijo Frogadier quitándose la máscara ninja.

\- Frogadier ¿tú siempre vas a estar aquí conmigo, cuidándome, verdad? – preguntó Kirlia sintiéndose extraña.

\- Por supuesto señorita, usted es mi mejor amiga, y los amigos son un tesoro que uno debe cuidar, sobre todo, los buenos – dijo Frogadier.

Kirlia entonces se forzó a sonreír.

\- bailemos Frogadier – le dijo – ya no quiero estar triste, y creo que te estas aburriendo esperando conmigo – dijo Kirlia tomando a Frogadier de la manos y poniéndose a bailar con él.

Wartortle, para ese momento jugaba en su celular, aun esperando a Warly en la entrada de la escuela, vestido de vikingo, cuando alguien le dijo.

\- Oye, perdón por la tardanza, mi hermana necesitaba ayuda en el salón, y entenderas que no tengo dinero para un taxi – dijo la voz de Warly, la cual sentía algo de pena por Wartortle, y culpa, lo había dejado ahí esperándola.

\- si no tenías para el taxi pudiste haberme dicho que te recoja – dijo Wartortle guardando su celular.

\- cierto, pero no tengo tu número de celular, y olvide el mío en casa – se explicó Warly, que de hecho apenas si se había esmerado en disfrazarse, solo con lo que tenía en casa, opto por el disfraz más vago, vestirse de rockera.

\- bueno, ya lo tienes, llame tres veces a tu celular y tu hermana me respondió diciéndome que estabas de camino, sino ya me hubiera ido a casa pensando que me dejaste plantado – dijo Wartortle – debes estar cansada, de tu casa hasta aquí es un camino largo, siéntate – dijo haciéndose a un lado en la vereda en la que estaba sentado.

\- creí que querrías ir a bailar conmigo de inmediato – dijo Warly sentándose al lado de Wartortle.

\- ¿Para qué? Si ya sé que no quieres estar aquí conmigo – dijo Wartortle tranquilo – si alguna vez me hiciste creer que tu primo era tu novio solo para alejarte de mí – le recordó Wartortle con algo de humor.

\- ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? Estabas comenzando a espantarme con tu acoso – dijo Warly algo culpable por aquello.

\- pero en el concurso de talento, aceptaste las flores – señaló Wartortle.

\- solo porque dije, bueno me lo merezco, lo aceptaré – se explicó Warly.

\- sí, pero era mi regalo, y yo era tu stalker – reclamó Wartortle.

\- supongo que me pareció lindo, sabes, los chicos con los que alguna vez me involucre, no eran del tipo de los que dan flores, y debes saber que no siempre fui una buena chica, salí con un par de chicos mayores que yo, y bueno, no hice nada exactamente malo, pero me arrepiento de muchas cosas, de todos modos aun soy una mocosa – dijo Warly bajando la cabeza, no podía creer lo que le había dicho a Wartortle, y porque de pronto estaba sensible, ok, salió con chicos mayores que ella que la trataron mal al final, pero no por eso iba ponerse susceptible. Y sí había hecho a Wartortle quedarse casi media hora sentado en una vereda en frente de la escuela esperándola.

\- Ya lo sabía, recuerda que soy tu Stalker – dijo Wartortle tranquilo.

\- ¿qué cosas sabes? – preguntó Warly molesta, pero asustada.

\- que por uno de ellos, dejaste la escuela a medio año, porque te pidió que se fugaran juntos, pero al negarte tú, el prácticamente te obligo, y que el otro y tú, pelearon en un incidente algo violento en la puerta de uno de los conciertos en los que solías tocar – dijo Wartortle aun manteniéndose tranquilo.

\- Que vergüenza – se lamentó Warly – ¿y aun así seguiste persiguiéndome? ¿Qué pasa contigo? – le reclamo Warly.

\- No lo sé, quizá porque soy testarudo y muy idiota, o quizá porque nunca había conocido a alguien como tú – dijo Wartortle sonriendo sintiéndose extraño.

\- eres un gran demente – dijo Warly levantándose – olvídalo, solo vamos al baile – dijo Warly tomándolo de la pata y arrastrándolo prácticamente al baile, entre frustrada, confundida y avergonzada, pero muy decidida.

Marshtomp, no sabía porque, y de hecho había sido bastante raro, pero ahora estaba bailando con Lola, claro que ella lucia algo extrañada, pero de cualquier modo le daba gusto.

\- Oye Lola – le dijo de frente – ¿por qué cambias te opinión sobre mí? – se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Mi pareja se sinceró conmigo, me dijo que por más que yo le gustaba, él sabía que yo te gustaba más a ti y que como eran amigos, no quería traicionarte – dijo Lola algo preocupada, no quería complicar las cosas, de todos modos ya se las habían complicado, cuando todo parecía que iba a ser bonito y simple.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – se sorprendió Marshtomp, pero aquello no tenía sentido, uno de sus amigos era la cita de Lola, y solo tres de sus amigos sabían que a él le gustaba Lola, y si bien había estado deprimido por los rincones, de hecho no le había contado casi nada a nadie.

Entonces Marshtomp comenzó a pensar en las posibilidades. Grovyle, Combusken y Dewott sabían de Lola, pero Grovyle tenía novia, y Lola lo sabía, y lo mismo con Combuske, y Dewott… No tenía novia, de hecho había estado algo extraño cuando le dijo, y apenas si le había dicho "hola" cuando se vieron esa noche, sin mencionar que Dewott había tenido su pequeño desliz con Lola en el desmadre aunque Lola no lo sabía.

\- Ese hijo de Ditto – dijo Marstomp en un susurro que casi era un gruñido, se sentía traicionado.

\- Oye Marshtomp, debo ir a tomar fotos otra vez, Gourgueist me dice que los pokemons fantasmas y su protesta simbólica, o lo que sea ya están viniendo, así que debo ir – dijo Lola colgando el celular, Marshtomp ni se había dado cuenta de que atendía una llamada.

\- descuida, yo te espero – dijo Marshtomp sonriendo, hasta que Lola se dio la vuelta – ahora sí lo mato – dijo Marshtomp quien ahora iba en busca de Dewott.

Por su parte Takeshi, se estaba divirtiendo bailando con Diancie, aquello era increíble, nunca se había sentido más vivo, claro nunca había ido a una fiesta tampoco, y estar con su mejor amiga, la adrenalina de estar haciendo algo que creyó imposible. Se había olvidado que ese día era la fecha límite, y que Kirlia lo esperaba. Hasta que sonó la primera canción lenta de la noche.

Diancie al escuchar la música se sonrojo, iba a bailar lento con Takeshi, algo con lo que de hecho, había soñado un par de veces. Y lo mejor él estaba completamente para ella, hasta que vio que el legendario clonado, sacaba su teléfono de nuevo.

\- Di, vamos afuera – dijo Takeshi de improviso.

\- ¿qué sucede? – dudo Diancie.

\- por fin voy a ver a Kirlia – dijo Takeshi entre contento y preocupado – demonios, mando este mensaje hace como 15 minutos – dijo abriéndose paso a toda velocidad, o bueno, tan rápido como podía entre tantos adolescentes bailando, mientras arrastraba a Diancie.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Takeshi, NO! – Se detuvo Diancie – ella no es como nosotros, no debe saber de nosotros, creí que ya no ibas a buscarla, creí que esto lo hacías por tus amigos, por nosotros – le reclamo Diancie.

\- Di, te lo iba decir, pero, no sabía si siquiera íbamos a lograrlo, y si hubiera dicho que era solo por mí no me hubieran acompañado – dijo Takeshi avergonzado.

\- Si la vas a ver a ella ¿yo que tengo que hacer ahí? – se molestó Diancie, pero en el fondó solo estaba triste.

\- esta con "Su mejor amiguito" ese Frogadier, me dijo que los viera contigo, no sé porque ese tipo desconfía tanto, pero vamos, Di, te necesitó – insistio Takeshi.

\- No, buscare a Gen, Phione y Lat, y nos iremos de aquí, te quedas solo – dijo Diancie.

\- Di no lo entiendes, ella es especial, y a diferencia de ti, yo no tengo un destino, no tengo una vida, solo quiero algo en mi vida – trató de persuadirla.

\- tienes a tus padres, tienes a tus amigos, tienes la libertad de elegir tu destino, y me tienes a mí, si eso no te basta, debes saber que el resto de nosotros tenemos menos – dijo Diancie ahora si desapareciendo.

\- Di – dijo Takeshi sin saber si debía ir tras ella, o correr hacia la puerta donde estaba Kirlia, pero Kirlia ya había esperado casi media hora, luego buscaría Diancie.

Takeshi avanzo nervioso, y una vez que cruzó el umbral de la puerta, Kirlia estaba ahí. Era aun más bonita en persona que en sus fotos, tenía una tiara de estrellas plateadas, un hermoso vestido blanco, alas de ángel, y sonreía y reía bailando como jugando, mientras tomaba de las patas a Frogadier.

\- Kirlia – dijo Takeshi nervioso, pero molesto, no entendía que cosa hacia Frogadier, pero no le gustaba.

Frogadier y Kirlia se quedaron tiesos, Frogadier dio un paso para colocarse en frente de Kirlia, como para protegerla de el extraño que se aproximaba, y se colocó la máscara ninja.

\- Perdón por la demora, Di y mis amigos me distrajeron, pero aquí estoy, Kirlia, soy yo, Takeshi… (Esta historia continuará, lo juró).

**NOTA: Ya se, será en tres partes, pero ya me explique y de nuevo, pido mil disculpas. Espero que les haya gustado, en la próxima parte se viene aún más drama, y aún más cosas, espero que me perdonen por lo de ayer, y que dejen REVIEWS si es que apoyan esta historia. Nos leemos luego, el MARTES.**


	95. El Baile Final (Parte 3)

**NOTA: Hola a todos! Solo unas cosas antes de comenzar, me disculpo por la calidad algo dudosa en la redacción del capítulo anterior para los que lo leyeron el mismo día que los publique, he corregido la mayoría de esos errores ese día a la media noche, normalmente no lo hago, pero estos capítulos son importantes así que supongo que debí redactaros con más cuidado (en especial porque sí, la cantidad de errores en algunos párrafos era ridícula)… En fin, la parte 3 y la final de esta cap tan importante.**

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 6: Cosas Inesperadas**

EL BAILE FINAL (parte 3)

-… Takeshi – dijo Kirlia sin poder creerlo, de todos modos hacia unos minutos había abandonado las esperanzas de conocerlo.

\- Muéstrame tu cara – de repente exigió Frogadier.

\- Así que tú eres Frogadier – dijo Takeshi con resentimiento – no sé porque eres incapaz de confiar en mí.

\- Porque hasta ahora no me has dado ninguna razón para confiar, ni a mí, ni a la señorita – dijo Frogadier firme – así que enseña la cara – insistió Frogadier.

\- Frogadier, ya sé que intentas protegerme, pero recuerda que Takeshi no muestra la cara porque la tiene mal – dijo Kirlia intentado calmar a su amigo, al mismo tiempo que recordaba lo que alguna vez Takeshi le dijo, y que ella pensó era una excusa.

\- entonces dígame ¿Dónde está la señorita Diana? – exigió Frogadier desconfiando de aquel tipo con cada celular de su cuerpo, por alguna razón, no quería que el tocar a Kirlia, no quería que nadie la tocara, tan solo quería que ella estuviese bien, feliz y a salvo.

\- ¿Diana? Peleamos con ella hace un rato, por eso demoré, pero está aquí – dijo Takeshi – Kirlia, yo te debo una disculpa y miles de explicaciones, pero hoy he venido a conocerte, solo a eso, no hay otro lugar donde quisiera estar – dijo Takeshi acercándose a Kirlia ignorando al guardián de esta.

\- Frogadier, tranquilo, míralo, es obvio que es un adolescente como nosotros y voy a tener cuidado, además, sé que estarás ahí si algo pasa, pero, creo que sabes que desde hace tiempo también quería conocerlo – le dijo Kirlia a Frogadier.

\- Entiendo, aunque tampoco pienso alejarme mucho – dijo Frogadier quitándose de en medio.

Takeshi dio un par de pasos hacia Kirlia, tomo con cuidado su mano se arrodillo y la beso.

\- es un honor conocerla – dijo Takeshi.

Sonrió, pero luego miro a Frogadier recio y frio mirándola, una parte de su corazón estaba conmovida por haber conocido finalmente a Takeshi, pero otra lloraba, la confusión aumentaba.

\- Sabes Takeshi, creo que deberíamos ir a dentro, aquí hace algo de frio – dijo Kirlia incomoda, quizá buscando alejarse de la mirada de Frogadier.

Frogadier sentía que le quitaban algo mientras veía a Kirlia y a Takeshi entrar juntos a la fiesta, no lo entendía, aquello no era un instinto protector ¿qué era? Pero estaba lejos de imaginárselo. Frogadier entonces entro a la fiesta, se subió al techo y busco un disfraz de Hipster, y en una esquina, Junto con un casco medieval flotante con cuernos negros estaba Karlo.

Karlo estaba con Glalie, su amigo, que de hecho, solo estaba solo porque su novia, Malina, había ido al baño un rato, claro Karlo esperaba a Froslass, la cual no había aparecido, igual que todos los pokemons fantasma. Frogadier entonces con cuidado de no sorprenderlos demasiado, abajo de la pared y se acercó a Karlo.

\- Discúlpeme usted señor Karlo, pero me temo que la cita de su hermana ha llegado, Takeshi el misterioso se ha hecho presente y esta con su hermana bailando, desconfió de él en todos los sentidos, le ruego que me ayude a proteger a su hermana – le dijo Frogadier.

Karlo suspiro, peor tras esto no se sintió aliviado, el plan que había trazado con Braixen para unir a sus hermanos había fracasado, y de hecho Frogadier acababa de decirle que "Takeshi" había aparecido, aquello estaba mal, muy mal.

\- te ayudare a vigilarlos – dijo Karlo.

\- perfecto, yo iré del lado derecho y usted del izquierdo, no quiero que su hermana se moleste, así que sea discreto y manténgase a cierta distancia – indicó Frogadier, de un salto subió de nuevo a la pared y avanzo hasta el otro lado del salón.

Glalie que había oído todo eso solo se limitó se sentir algo de lastima por su mejor amigo.

\- Kirlia debe ser una de las hermanas más complicadas del mundo – comentó Galie.

Karlo no dijo nada y se fue a buscar a su hermana, que siempre le traía complicaciones, pero igual quería.

Y hablando de problemas de hermanas, por otra parte Dewott estaba con su hermana y Pignite, los tres no tenían pareja y dado que todos los demás sí, bueno, entre ellos podían divertirse. Dewott y Pignite hacían pasos de baile ridículos, Devi reía, y luego los chicos la retaban a seguir sus pasitos raros, riéndose entre ellos, jugando y haciendo tonterías. Claro que esto no duró mucho. Pues apareció Marshtomp.

\- Oye Dewott – dijo sonriendo, con una sonrisa artificial, muy bien fabricada.

\- Ah Marshtomp, hola – Respondió Dewott nerviosos, aunque la sonrisa le decía a Dewott que Marshtomp estaba feliz con Lola.

\- tengo que hablar contigo de algo – dijo tomándolo de la pata con tanta fuerza, que hizo que Dewott notara la falsedad de su sonrisa, y eso no era bueno – Devi, Pignite si nos disculpan – dijo Marshtomp arrastrando a Dewott.

Pignite y Devi entonces se miraron.

\- ¿qué le pasará a Marshtomp? – Cuestionó Pignite.

\- no lo sé, cosa de machos – dijo Devi algo nerviosa.

\- No creo, bueno esos dos son amigos, pero algo no me gustó en la cara de Marshtomp – señalo Pignite.

\- antes peleaban todo el tiempo, no creo que puedan hacer algo peor que eso – dijo Deví alejándose un paso de Pignite.

\- Oye Devi, ¿por qué huyes de mí? – cuestionó Pignite.

Deví no quiso responder…

Dewott, mientras era arrastrado por Marshtomp, ya sospechaba que sucedía, era obvio que su amigo estaba molesto, y podía imaginarse porque, y claro Marshtomp quería venganza, pero Dewott tampoco iba a dejar que él lo golpeara a pesar de que había algo de culpa de por medio. Dewott ya sabía que esa molestia se debía al problema con Lola. Y en frente de los baños, en un rincón algo apartado, e incluso algo oscuro Marshtomp habló.

\- Oye Traidor, así que fuiste tú quien invito a Lola al Baile – le recrimino Marshtomp, estaba molesto, eso era obvio pero habló con calma.

-No es lo que tú crees – reclamo Dewott también intentando hablar calmado, pero había algo de resentimiento, de todos modos él había intentado arreglar las cosas – Lola me reclamo de que siempre me escapo de ella, porque siempre me escapo de ella por lo del Desmadre, ella a suerte no vio bien mi cara, y no sabe que yo fui el idiota que la beso esa noche en el Karaoke, pero ella me exigió una explicación.

\- Y por eso la invitaste al baile – dijo Marshtomp ahora si empujado a Dewott, y Dewott le devolvió el mismo gesto.

\- No sabía que ella te gustaba, y ella fue quien lo dijo, creí que me rechazaría, así que le dije que actuaba así de raro porque me gustaba, y de repente ella dijo que quería ir al baile conmigo, no sabía que te había rechazado tampoco – se explicó Dewott manteniendo firme.

\- pero bien le dijiste que sí, que fuera al baile juntos – dijo Marshtomp listo para atacar a Dewott.

\- ¡Ella es una lopunny y yo soy un adolescente con las hormonas revueltas! Ni que fuera de piedra – dijo Dewott – y cuando lo supe le dije que a ti te gustaba más, y que éramos amigos y que viniera al baile contigo, más bien deberías darme las gracias – reclamó.

Marshtomp entonces o analizo, era cierto, Dewott había puesto la amistad de ambos por encima de sus hormonas, sin mencionar que de hecho era obvio que a Dewott le atraía Lola, le atrajo desde el desmadre. Quizá si debía ofrecer una disculpa.

\- oye ese disfraz es ridículo – le dijo Marshtomp más calmado.

\- Lo sé, era el último en mi talla – dijo Dewott viendo que las cosas se habían calmado entre él y su antiguo Cuñado, que Marshtomp saliera con Deví, los hizo amigos, a pesar de todo lo demás – te debo una disculpa, supongo que son las cochinas hormonas – comentó Marshtomp.

\- acepto la disculpa, pero tú pagas la próxima vez que vayamos a jugar LOLP (League Of Legendary Pokemons) – dijo Dewott.

\- hecho – dijo Marshtomp – oye, pero solo para quedar sin rencores y todo en claro ¿te gusta Lola? Pero apartando que es súper sexy – dijo Marshtomp.

\- bueno, en realidad sí, un poco, digo es amable y como que me gusta que sea decidida, pero como que ingenua, y de hecho es divertida y simpática, pero descuida, es toda tuya – dijo Dewott.

\- Cierto, y… – entonces dudó el inicial de Hoenn – así entre nosotros solamente, ya sabes, secreto de machos ¿qué tal besa? – preguntó Marshtomp algo morbosamente.

\- recuerda que ni me acuerdo – dijo Dewott avergonzado, pero sonriendo algo pícaro.

Entonces de sorpresa, a ambos les cayó una patada, que golpeo a Dewott, luego el cráneo de este golpeo a Marshtomp, y luego mientras estaban recién asimilando lo que paso, Marshtomp recibió otra patada y su cráneo golpeo a Dewott. Y la autora de los golpes, una lopunny vestida de traje azul marino de corte formal pero algo ceñido al cuerpo de saco y falda, con una blusa color amarilla debajo, y zapatos de tacón no muy altos, que en una mano sostenía una cámara profesional de fotos de la escuela y en la otra un micrófono falso, que lucía muy molesta.

\- Lola – dijo Marshtomp temeroso, era obvio que había escuchado su conversación.

\- Marshtomp, ¡eres un gran morboso y pervertido! Y Dewott – entonces hizo una mueca de pena y asco – ¿tú fuiste quien me beso esa noche?

\- Déjame explicarte – dijo Dewott.

\- No soy un pervertido, de verdad me gustas honestamente – dijo Marshtomp con desesperación.

Lola los miro, a ambos suplicantes, había escuchado esa conversación, estaba ofendida, enojada y decepcionada.

\- Solo déjame hablar, no es lo que parece – Dijo Dewott, claro que mordiéndose la lengua al final, porque iba a romper el pacto que todos los iniciales machos habían hecho.

\- eso no cambia que Marshtomp sea un completo pervertido – dijo Lola.

\- Los hombres somos idiotas, pero no soy tan malo – rogó Marshtomp.

\- hablaremos después, tengo que ir a tomar esas fotos – dijo lola con pena viendo que su celular vibraba.

Lola entonces se fue, debía ir tomar las fotos, luego… bueno ni ella misma sabia, estaba muy defraudada por lo que había escuchado, sabía que Marshtomp tenía fama de pervertido, pero hablar de ella como si él y su amigo fueran sus dueños, preguntar como besaba, aquello era horrible, sentía asco, y peor lo de Dewott, que había sido él ese imbécil que la beso contra su voluntad en un Karoke. Ella estaba tan feliz viendo como unos chico hacían el ridículo cantando muy animados una canción de los 80, y de pronto alguien la besó, sin su permiso, luego sin dar la cara, y sin ofrecer disculpas o nada, y ahora por fin averiguaba la cruda y horrible verdad, y él, lo pasó por alto, ni se acordaba. Lola quería llorar de la frustración y de la irá, pero debía ir a tomar fotos. Y antes sus ojos, apareció una extravagante y bizarra caravana fúnebre, una vez que llego a la entrada de la escuela.

Los tipo fantasma, iban uno detrás del otro en dos columnas, liderados por Gourgueist, sus disfraces eran simples pero estaban llenos de significado. Hunter solo llevaba una tela negra manchada con pintura roja, cubría su cuerpo, pero en sus manos tenía una botella de color ámbar, de donde parecía salir la tela ; Banette había cosido su piel con hilo y se había clavado agujas; Mismagius llevaba una soga al cuello, lágrimas negras pintadas en el rostro y un pañuelo plateado atado a cuello que flotaba tras de ella; Lampent llevaba un par de velas encendidas en las manos y una tela negra atada; Trevenant llevaba un muñeco viejo atrapado en una jaula hecha de ramas de árbol que aún tenían hojas; Froslass iba con un kimono blanco con un cinto rojo; Dusclops se había pintado de negro y llevaba un escudo con una media luna amarilla; Cofagrigus llevaba en sus manos verdaderas herramientas de disección y momificación ritual; incluso Spiritomb se había unido, se había pintándose manchas negras y rojas; hasta el loquillo de Rotom que llevaba un cable torcido atado en todo el cuerpo y la tela negra.

Lola tomo fotos de todos, no iban vestidos para una fiesta de disfraces, bueno quizá si Banette, pero había más significado en ello, la pintura roja eran sangre de las víctimas que sufrieron bajo la maldición de una especie, Las telas negras fueron los lutos que había ocasionado, cada uno contaba las historias de sus ancestros. Lola respeto aquello, pero no dejo de fotografiarlos. Y los siguió hasta que todos llegaron al Baile.

En ese instante Kirlia bailaba con Takeshi, sin duda Takeshi estaba feliz sonreía como nunca mientras bailaba al lado de tan linda chica, no se arrepentía de haber escapado, ni de haber dormido a Mew, ni de haber desobedecido a su padre, ni de haber lastimado a su mejor amiga… No de eso sí se arrepentía, Diancie había ido para estar con él, y ahora él no tenía idea de donde estaba ella. Takeshi tenía estas cosas en la cabeza cuando.

-oye, sé que es solo la primera cita, y yo misma le dije a Frogadier que no te presionará, pero al menos a mí, muéstrame tu rostro – pidió Kirlia.

Takeshi entonces no supo que responder, no la había preparado para la verdad, todas las excusas y las mentiras, de hecho no ayudaban en nada. Pero no tuvo que responder.

La música se detuvo en medio de la canción, algunos reclamaron, los chicos silbaron, las luces de discoteca se apagaron y todos quedaron en la penumbra.

De repente las velas que muchos de los tipos fantasmas llevaban consigo era la única luz, entraron todo ellos, y comenzaron a flotar por encima de la cabezas de sus compañeros, incluso aquello que naturalmente no tenían ese habilidad ayudados por los otros. La poca iluminación, la extraña aparición de los tipos fantasma, que ninguno decía nada, era extraño y hasta por las expresiones en ellos era tétrico, en un momento la música volvió, pero no era música de fiesta, no era una lenta canción de cuna, a la cual comenzaban a agregársele un lento bit electrónico de sonido distorsionado, junto con una guitarra eléctrica de sonido fúnebre, cada vez aquella música comenzó a tomar más ritmo y las luces de discoteca volvieron a funcionar, pero no todas, solo unas pocas, y claro muy pocos, como los tipo siniestro, Malina, Marowack y Kani, se pusieron a bailar acompañando a los tipo fantasma que hacían una coreografía extraña en el aire bailando como espectros, básicamente como en cualquier fiesta exclusiva de su tipo, hasta que la canción termino y se dispersaron entre los demás, apagaron las velas, las luces volvieron funcionar normalmente y también la música.

Los fantasmas se sentían satisfechos. Que todos para volver a la fiesta demoraran unos segundos paralizados, fue una delicia para ellos, de todos modos lo habían logrado, habían causado la impresión que necesitaban. Pero si bien a todos les incomodó, alguien saldria de entre la multitud mientras Banette celebraba.

\- ¡Eso fue genial!, amé la expresión en sus rostros de no tenemos ni idea de que ocurre, pero es aterrador – dijo Banette riendo animado.

\- Eso les pasa por quitarnos la fiesta de cierre del festival – dijo Hunter agresivo.

\- Sin duda fue grandioso – dijo Diamond, que estaba cubierto de tierra, y atado con cadenas y grilletes, al igual que Joya, a quien abrazaba por la cintura.

\- Espero que hayan entendido el mensaje – comentó Joya.

\- Quizá no lo hagan, sigo creyendo que en lugar de una protesta simbólica, una directa hubiera sido mejor – dijo Lampent apagando sus velas.

\- ¡Oh vamos! Eso fue súper – le insistió Hunter.

\- No niego que haya sido genial hacer eso, pero dudo que entiendan lo que esto significa – dijo Lampent apoyando la cabeza contra Hunter, sí, ahora ellos dos oficialmente, estaban saliendo.

\- Quizá no hayan entendido del todo, pero el mensaje estuvo claro, la fiesta de los muertos es importante para nosotros, y no debieron quitarnos nuestra tradición – dijo Mismagius muy decidida.

\- Cierto, esperemos que el consejo escolar entendiera la indirecta – dijo Banette abrazando a Mismagius.

Pero entonces de entre la masa de pokemons bailando salió Clefairy, y no muy contenta.

\- ¿qué fue eso, Banette? – le cuestionó Clefairy al tipo fantasma.

\- una protesta simbólica, descuida, lo entenderás cuando publiquen la noticia en el último número del periódico escolar del año – dijo Banette tranquilo.

\- ¿qué? – cuestionó la tipo hada.

\- Estamos reclamando que nos quitaran la fiesta de cierre del festival de Halloween, y que convirtieran en una fiesta de fin de curso, solo estamos reclamando nuestros derechos, la fiesta de los muertos es importante para nuestro tipo, y el consejo no parece entender – dijo Mismagius muy indignada.

\- Oye, tranquila Mis – le dijo Banette algo sorprendido.

\- Seguro fue tu idea Banette, ¿no?, El rey del miedo, tenía que arruinar el baile – lo acuso Clefairy ahora sí irritada.

\- Me gustaría llevarme el crédito de haber orquestado el evento que hará inolvidable tu bailecito genérico, pero no, fue idea de Gourgueist, la representante de nuestro tipo en el consejo escolar – dijo Banette relajado, sabiendo que eso solo haría enfadar más a Clefairy.

Clefairy se quedó tiesa y enojada. Hunter y Diamond chocaron puños en señal de victoria.

\- ustedes los fantasmas no piensan en lo que le conviene a la mayoría – se quejó Clefairy mientras daba media vuelta.

\- Y Ustedes lo demás tipos no se dan la molestia de intentar entendernos, nosotros somos una minoría incomprendida y rechazada – dijo Banette con valor.

\- bien hecho – lo felicito Lampent.

\- bueno, ahora hay que intentar divertirnos en este bailecillo genérico – dijo Banette contento y orgulloso.

\- oigan ¿y Froslass? – preguntó Joya.

\- Creo que fue a buscar a Karlo – dijo Mismagius.

Y era verdad, Froslass iba en busca de Karlo, y cuando lo encontró bueno, fue raro para Karlo.

\- ¡Vaya Froslass! Eso fue muy loco – comentó Karlo algo avergonzado, de todos modos su novia vestía un kimono, se veía bellísima y elegante, y él estaba vestiod de Hipster.

\- Lo sé, oye, creí que estarías con Glalie – dijo Froslass – y ¿por qué estas como avergonzado? – preguntó la tipo hielo.

\- bueno es que luces tan bonita en ese kimono, y yo luzco como un rarito – confeso Karlo – y Glalie esta con su novia, sin mencionar que estoy vigilando a mi hermana – dijo Karlo señalándola, mientras bailaba con un desconocido.

\- ¿con quién está? – dudó Froslass.

\- es su novio ese que conoció en internet, estoy preocupado, hay algo extraño en ese tipo – dijo Karlo – pero ahora es problema de Kirlia y Frogadier, quiero bailar contigo.

Karlo, rodeando a Kirlia y Takeshi mientras Frsolass iba tras de él, fue en busca de Frogadier. Al encontrarlo, pasaron dos cosas, ver esa pareja tan dispareja de un Kirlia macho vestido de hipster y una Froslass en kimono llamó la atención de Takeshi que lo siguió con la mirada, hasta que termino hablando con Frogadier y ahí notó que Frogadier literalmente seguía ahí haciendo guardia. Y Claro Karlo pudo hablar con Frogadier.

\- oye Frogadier, sé que mantener a Kirlia a salvo es importante, pero Froslass acaba de llegar y yo quisiera pasar un rato con ella, espero que no te importe – dijo Karlo.

\- descuide, entiendo que tenga un deber con la señorita – dijo Frogadier – yo seguiré vigilando.

\- oye Frogadier – Karlo decidió confrontarlo, porque un macho no haría lo que Frogadier hacía por Kirlia, a menos que estuviera enamorado – dime ¿si tuvieras hormonas como los demás, saldrías con mi Hermana?

\- Casi-amigo Karlo, me temó que ha cometido un error, oficialmente ya tengo hormonas de poke-pubertad, y eso lo dice el hecho de que ya deba usar desodorante para mantenerme libre de olores – respondió Frogadier.

Karlo llevo una mano suya a su frente, Frogadier era a veces el colmo de la inocencia, pero por otra parte, mejor que él fuera su cuñado a aquel tipo desconocido.

\- me refiero a que si te gustaran las chicas ¿querrías que mi hermana fuera tu novia? – replanteo su pregunta, Karlo.

\- Pues – dudo Frogadier – En primer lugar ahora ella está en brazos de otro pokemons, y no lo sé en realidad, sería un acto deshonroso pretender a una chica que ya ha entregado su corazón a otro sujeto – dijo sinceramente deprimido – así que lo único que puedo asegurar es que protegeré a su hermana – dijo Frogadier recuperando su porte.

\- bueno, perdón si es pregunta fue rara, nos vemos Frogadier – dijo Karlo retirándose con Froslass.

\- Kirlia siempre termina metiéndote en problemas – comentó Froslass riéndose.

\- sí, por eso quiero que Frogadier desde ahora se encargue de ella – dijo Karlo.

\- descuida, se nota que Frogadier está enamorado, y creo que Kirlia también lo está, con suerte se darán cuenta antes de que ese otro chico termine de interponerse – dijo Froslass.

\- que Arceus, te escuche – dijo Karlo suspirando al final. Queriendo olvidarse de ese drama de hermana.

Por su lado Combusken rogaba por una silla, Fletchinder llego tarde, ella sí lo hizo a propósito, pero llegó, con un cosplay que disimulaba ser un disfraz de mejor forma que la armadura de Combusken. Fletchinder había actuado toda la noche como si no conociera a Combusken, no tan mal como en su primera cita, pero era incómodo.

Como si recién se conocieran, preguntándole a Combusken sobre sus gustos, discutiendo de películas, y sorprendiéndose por cosas que ya sabía de él. Cuanod Fletchinder le dijo a combusken que iban a reiniciar su relación, Combusken no espero que fuese tan literal, de todos modos era algo divertido, pero Fletchinder estaba ahí tranquila y sonriente, como si ignorara que la armadura de Combusken pesaba cerca de 20 kilos, y que había estado de pie toda la tarde, y que a pesar de poderse mover a la perfección con su armadura el peso comenzaba a hacer que fuera incapaz de bailar.

\- Oye Combusken ¿estás bien? – preguntó Fletchinder fingiendo preocupación, no era tan buena actriz, era obvio que ese fue su plan desde el inicio.

\- No, esta armadura está a punto de romperme la espalda – dijo Combusken esperando a que Fletchinder le autorizara por piedad poder salir de su armadura, a esas alturas poco le importaba ganar el premio a mejor disfraz y todo eso, solo quería salir de esa ridícula armadura. Combusken nunca creyó terminar odiando un Cosplay suyo ganador.

\- si te pesa tanto ¿Por qué no te la quitas? – dijo Fletchinder inocentemente.

\- ¡pero si tú me dijiste que usara esto! – reclamo Combusken frustrado.

\- para que termines siendo tan pretencioso – dijo Fletchinder prestando su hombro para que Combusken se apoyara – si no te hubieras encaprichado al hacer esta armadura, al escribir una historia con exposición tan exagerada y complicada para un one shot, si no hubieras pretendido ser el mejor pseudo-escritor, el mejor "Guerrero" no estarías llevando esa armadura – dijo Fletchinder seria.

\- dime ¿ahora sí recuerdas que la otra navidad casi terminamos porque creías que quería que fueras más femenina? – preguntó Combusken para cerciorarse.

\- sí, ya termine de actuar como si fuera la primera cita, que por cierto fue mejor que la original – comentó Fletchinder caminando ayudando a Combusken a soportar el peso de su armadura dirigiéndose cerca de los baños.

\- yo también creo lo mismo, esa vez como que no quería hablarme, y yo que seguía pensando en Braixen, y claro, no tenía idea de porque Braixen nos había emparejado – dijo Combusken, pisando la tierra prometida, o mejor dicho el pasillo apartado y oscuro donde estaban los baño, y donde podría cómodamente quitarse la armadura y dejarla ahí, rezando para que nadie la tocase, aunque a esas alturas, con todo el sudor que había derramado dentro de ese Cosplay, pensar en hecharlo a la basura, ya no era tan doloroso.

Pero al doblar el pasillo, Dewott y Marshtomp discutían, otra vez, pero el tono de esta discusión era diferente.

-… No pienso dejar que mi reputación con las hembras empeore, si no te va perdonar, al menos quiero tener esperanzas de conseguir una novia en la secundaria – protestaba Dewott.

\- pero decirle no va servir de nada, es un juramento, y no dejare que lo rompas – decía Marshtomp frustrado.

\- Quizá si entiende hasta te perdone, ya sé que hicimos un juramento, pero hasta Warly ya sabe, que lo sepa una hembra más no es nada, sin mencionar que ese sucio secretito a mí me ha seguido causando problemas, todos los demás quedaron limpios – se quejó Dewott.

\- todos los iníciales machos juramos no decir nada acerca del desmadre de la iniciación – le recordó Marshtomp.

Combusken se paralizo, aquello no era bueno, se preguntaba que tanto había escuchado Fletchinder al respecto.

\- ¿El desmadre de la iniciación? ¿Todos los iniciales? – cuestionó Fletchinder mirando a Combusken, había escuchado lo suficiente.

Dewott y Marshtomp entonces al oír la voz de Fletchinder voltearon, aquello no podría ponerse pero lo haría.

\- Marshtomp, Dewott ¿acaso saben lo que secreto significa? – les reprocho Combusken molesto con ellos, y avergonzado con Fletchinder, ahora que por fin parecía que iban a reconciliarse, aquel asunto volvió a salir a flote.

\- ¿qué esperan para explicarme? – exigió Fletchinder.

\- a que Lola vuelva – respondio Dewott riéndose nervioso.

\- Esto está mal – dijo Marshtomp escondiendo la cara.

\- en lo que esperamos, cuando menos me quitare la armadura – dijo Combusken, arriesgándose, simplemente ya el dolor de espalda era ridículo.

\- de acuerdo – dijo Fletchinder sentándose a esperar.

Pero no a todos los tipos fuego ni agua les iba tan mal. Wartortle por fin, creí que genuinamente había hecho un avance con Warly, y así era, pero era obvio que ella no estaba lista para ser más que su amiga, o aceptar sus sentimientos, pero igual, era un avance, y Wartortle no podria estar más feliz, ahí bailando con una Warly cuya actitud era más amable con él.

\- ¿qué te parece eso? Se ven felices – comento Braixen mientras bailaba con Charmeleon.

\- No lo puedo creer, simplemente – comentó el inicial de Kanto.

Braixen gruño un poco, le desagradaba que Charmeleon subestimara tanto a uno de sus mejores amigos, también le disgustaba que se pelara siempre con Wartortle, llegaba a un punto donde dudaba si es que eran mejores amigos porque querían o por ser de la misma región. Pero bueno no iba a amargarse la noche por cosas tan triviales.

\- Oye Braixe, discúlpame un rato, debo ir al baño – dijo Charmeleon, dejando sola a Braixen.

Charmeleon por su parte, iba a aquel pasillo donde estaban los baños, pero al asomarse vio a Combusken sin su armadura y aterrado, Marshtomp y Dewott con actitud de sentenciados a muerte, y a Fletchinder vigilándolos como ojos fieros. La primer imprecion de Charmeleon fue "WTF", pero luego Combusken le hizo un señal, que dentro de las tácticas del equipo de fuerza significaba "retirada estratégica", le estaba diciendo que huyera. Así que Charmeleon tuvo que irse al baño, que estaba al otro lado del salón, y atravesar todo el baile para ir al baño, seria complicado.

Y mientras Braixen esperaba a que Charmeleon apareciera, le dio curiosidad que había pasado con Phiona y con Lucario. Honestamente le indignaba que los amigos de Phiona la hubieran abandonado en un baile donde no concia a nadie, y se preguntaba que estarían haciendo esos pokemons. Claro que no muy lejos de ella estaba uno de esos.

Gen no la había estado pasando muy bien, hacia tan solo un rato había visto a Takeshi bailando con una chica muy linda, y a él, bueno lo rechazaron chicas no tan lindas aunque quizá simplemente debía esforzarse más, pero no parecía valer la pena. Era solo bailar con rato con alguna de ellas, si iba más lejos, bueno, es chica tendría que estar en la capacidad de aceptar que era un Legendario artificial, sin mencionar que en el caso de que hubiera una que aceptara eso, hacer funcionar una relación seria aún más trabajoso. Por lo cual, esa chica hipotetica no debía ser menos que perfecta para él. Aquella conclusión hizo que Gen fuera en busca de Lat, cuando menos ya no quería vagar en una fiesta completamente solo, eso era deprimente. Cuando la vio.

Una braixen de pelo brillante y sedoso, de bonitos ojos cálidos, de mirada romántica y dulce, patitas finas (le gustaban chicas de patas pequeñas), de la altura perfecta, un poco más bajita que él, y lo mejor, estaba completamente sola.

\- Disculpa ¿estás sola? – preguntó Gen acercándose a la chica con ese vestido de lentejuelas negras y verdes.

\- No, solo estoy esperando a mi novio – respondió Braixen amable, pero incomoda.

Gen, entendió mal, la fiesta llevaba más de una hora, asumía que de hecho "el novio" la había dejado plantada, y lo esperaba porque no había llegado aún al baile, pero una chica linda como ella, merecía cierta atención, de hecho las mujeres eran exigentes hasta donde sabía Gen, una chica así no esperaría más de una hora por ningún chico, y menos de buen humor, así que en teoría y siguiendo ese razonamiento, "el novio" era un invento, se estaba haciendo la difícil "Se hace la de rogar, ¡QUÉ LINDA!" pensó Gen emocionado, que creía ser muy listo, y lo era, pero no con las hembras.

\- bueno en lo que esperas a tu novio ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo? – propuso Gen disimulado.

\- no descuida, así estoy bien – dijo Braixen algo rara por la insistencia del desconocido Kabutops en traje de androide rojo.

\- Insisto – dijo este chico extraño tomando a Braixen algo torpemente entre sus brazos con guadañas falsas.

\- Ya te dije que espero a mi novio – protesto Braixen.

\- Eres muy bonita – le dijo Gen, aun viendo agresiva "SÍ, es tsundere" pensaba con las hormonas por lo alto.

\- ¡Suéltame! – siguió protestando Braixen.

Para entonces Charmeleon regresaba y veía a un chico forcejando con Braixen, obviamente tuvo que intervenir.

\- Suéltala – le gruñó Charmeleon al tipo insecto acero, aunque no sabía cuál era su tipo en realidad.

Gen se quedó, frio, el novio de aquella chica estaba ahí, y era un tipo fuego de apariencia intimidante, claro, era un tipo fuego, y él a pesar de ser un legendario, también era un tipo bicho y acero, si peleaban no iba salir muy bien parado. Y antes de darse cuenta, una llamarada lo golpeo en la cara, y lo siguiente que vio, oscuridad.

Aquel extraño de apariencia sospechosa y acosadora se había caído, y estaba inconciente.

\- Braix ¿estás bien? – preguntó Charmeleon preocupado por ella.

\- Descuida, era solo uno de esos idiotas que creen que un no es un sí – dijo Braixen acomodándose el pelo.

\- Hermosa, no tenías por qué echarle esa llamarada en la cara, si yo ya estaba ahí – dijo Charmeleon.

\- de todos modos no iba hacerle la gran cosa a un tipo agua y roca – dijo Braixen acercándose al inconsciente de Gen – ahora mejor retírate – le dijo Braixen a Gen, pero este no respondió.

\- oye amigo ¿qué te pasa? – dijo Charmeleon moviéndole el hombro, aun en el piso – Braix, creo que está debilitado – dijo Charmeleon sin explicárselo, por más que fuera una llamarada mandada con furia, a un tipo agua y roca no debería ni hacerle ni cosquillas.

\- ¿se desmayó? – dudó Braixen.

\- parece que no es de la escuela, posiblemente vino solo, habrá que ocuparnos de esto – dijo Charmeleon no muy contento levantándolo de los brazos – ayúdame – pidió a Braixen apoyo.

Y la inicial de tipo fuego de Kalos lo tomó de las patas. Ahora debían llevarlo con la enfermera.

Y como siempre la enfermera Blissey estaba de chaperona en el baile, y como siempre algo podía salir mal, llevaba consigo las llaves de la enfermería de la escuela, y cuando Charmeleon y Braixen llegaron con el cuerpo de un alumno desmayado y medio quemado, tuvo que ayudarlos a mover el cuerpo de aquel desconocido hasta el edificio principal de la escuela, abrir la enfermería. Entonces tendría que revisarlo, pero el celular de la enfermera sonó. "Hola… oh no, estoy en el baile de la escuela, ¿ahora? … ¡¿qué!?... Ya estoy en camino" fueron las cosas que Braixen y Charmeleon le oyeron decir a la enfermera.

\- Lo siento chicos, una emergencia doméstica, mi casa no está lejos, peor tengo que ir, en lo que regreso vayan quitándole ese disfraz, por favor – dijo la enfermera.

Entonces la enfermera tomó su bolso y salió corriendo.

\- genial – se quejó Charmeleon sarcásticamente.

\- puede estar muy enfermo, no creo que mi llamarada pudiera hacer que se debilitara tan fácil – dijo Braixen sintiéndose algo culpable.

\- Bien, pues cuando menos quitémosle el disfraz – dijo Charmeleon tirando topemente del brazo del inconsciente tendido en la cama – no salé – dijo tirando de aquel brazo metálico con fuerza, y lo único que consiguió fue mancharse la pata y las uñas con fragmentos de pintura roja.

\- Charmeleon con cuidado, debe ser un disfraz muy costoso, mira lo bien hecho que esta, hasta parece de verdad – dijo Braixen – debe tener una cerradura o algo así para abrirse – concluyó Braixen.

\- Pues no veo nada como eso – dijo Charmeleon, hasta que vio una unión mala entre la guadaña y la armadura.

Charmeleon no se lo pensó mucho y comenzó a tirar de nuevo de ese brazo, esta vez de la guadaña, y Charmeleon quedó pálido como un fantasma cuando le arranco la guadaña del brazó a ese chico. Para colmo, gen por accidente mancho de rojo la parte no vivible de su falsa protesis de brazo al pintarse a sí mismo de rojo, Y Charmeleon creyó que era sangre. Y para Charmeleon todo de repente se hizo negro.

Mientras tanto Monferno y Grotle estaban algo preocupados, pues Prinplup no llegaba.

\- Oshe Grotle, hay que telefonear a Pajaroti – dijo Monferno.

\- creo que sí, ya ha pasado más de una hora – dijo Grotle sacando su celular.

\- no deben preocuparse por Pajaroti, ya está grandecito, además aviso que llegaría tarde – comentó Abi.

\- igual una llamada no está de más – comentó Leafeon.

Entonces Grotle llamó a Prinplup, por unos segundos timbró, pero no contestó, y así una, y otra y otra vez para rematar.

\- Okay, Pajaroti no contesta el celular, no llama, no escribe, llega tarde cuando es siempre puntual – comenzó a analizar Monferno – ¡SECUESTRARON PAJAROTI! – se alarmó.

\- No exageres Monferno, quizá su familia tenga dinero, pero esa no es una razón por la cual uuna grupo de maleantes intentarían secuestrara a nuestra amigo con dinero para pedir rescate… SÍ, lo secuestraron – concluyó Abi.

\- Cálmense los dos – dijo Grotle antes de que la pareja de pokemons entrara en pánico, y lo hicieran que él y Leafeon entraran en pánico – solo es un secuestro si es que o aparece en 24 horas – dijo Grotlemuy firme.

\- pero pasadas 48 es muy poco probable encontrar a un menor de edad con vida – repuso Monferno alarmado.

\- descuida mi Monito Bonito – dijo Abi de pronto tranquila, e incluso enternecida – solo mira allí – dijo señalando en la entrada donde Pajaroti en un elegante traje con una máscara llegaba acompañado de Swanna en un bonito vestido, también con una máscara.

\- La fiesta era de disfraces, no mascarada, pero okay – comentó Monferno orgulloso – Ay mi Pajaroti, crecen tan rápido.

\- le acertaste Monferno – comentó Abi abrandose a Monferno.

Por otro lado Lola después de haberle dejado la cámara a Ninetales con las fotos de los tipos fantasmas, estaba lista para desafiar a Dewott y Marshtomp, a ver que tenían que decir. Y cuando llego a donde los había dejado a ambos, ver a Fletchinder y a Combusken significo una gran sorpresa.

\- Bien, Lola ya está aquí, comiencen a hablar – dijo Fletchinder – quiero saber qué es lo que pasó en la iniciación, ¿qué desmadre hicieron? – preguntó Fletchinder con preocupación honesta.

\- Ok, no entiendo nada – dijo Lola cruzando los brazos bastante sorprendida.

\- No sé qué te paso con estos dos, pero yo traía aquí a Combusken cuando ellos hablaron de un sucio secretito que prometieron guardar desde el día de la iniciación, y la iniciación es un rito que hicieron hace tiempo, se fueron a acampar, y al parecer juraron no decir nada – dijo Fletchinder.

\- Verás Lola, es una larga historia – dijo Marshtomp sin poder ver un modo de zafarse de esa, con suerte Lola lo entendería, pero era casi imposible, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan imbécil nada de ese estaría pasando…

Frogadier quería seguir ahí vigilando a Kirlia, pero, era doloroso, y no sabía porque, simplemente, por alguna razón ver a Kirlia en brazos de otro pokemons, le hacía daño, entonces salió de la fiesta, sintiéndose terrible, debido a que había abandonado su posición. Estaba ahí solo en el patio cuando escucho unos sollozos, era de una chica, no era su intención entrometerse, pero su sentido Ninja del deber y el honor, no podían dejarlo pasar. Siguió el sollozo hasta que llego a la fuente de la entrada de la escuela, ahí había una Carbink, su aspecto era diferente, pero tenía la voz de Diana, la amiga de Takeshi. En un momento se detuvo, y algo extraño ocurrió de movió de un modo en el cual un Carbink no podría, y al parecer comenzó a hacer una llamada telefónica "Tia, ¿puedes venir a recogerme? …. Es que, Takeshi – no pudo continuar – Aun la está viendo…. Sí, no se da cuenta de lo que siento por él…. Solo nos usó para acercarse a Kirlia…. Por favor ven a recogerme, traeré con migo a Gen y tu hermano, ya no quiero estar aquí…. Bien te espero". De nuevo Diana se levantó, arreglo su disfraz moviéndose realmente de un modo poco natural para una Carbink, y comenzó a ir hacia la fiesta.

Frogadier se puso a analizar eso, Takeshi usó a la señorita Diana para acercarse a Kirlia, eso no estaba bien, debía ir por ella, debía protegerla. Frogadier entonces corrió de nuevo hacia la fiesta, pero fue detenido, el profesor Relicanth estaba ahí, el profesor más estricto y menos compresivo de toda la secundaria.

\- Bájese de los muros señor – le dijo a Frogadier.

\- Honorable profesor, debo ir a buscar a una amiga mía que está en peligro – se explicó Frogadier.

\- puede ir como un pokemon educado por el suelo en lugar de encusciar las paredes de la escuela – le dijo el profesor – y claro, si correr, caminado se llega lejos…

Kirlia se sentía rara, ella que estaba a pendiente de donde estaba Frogadier lo había visto desaparecer.

\- estoy preocupada por Frogadier, creo que debería ir a abuscarlo – dijo Kirlia alejándose de Takeshi.

\- No Kirlia – dijo Takeshi tomándola suavemente del hombro.

\- Es mi mejor amigo – dijo Kirlia.

\- Él no me quiere contigo, no le agrado, solo quiere separarnos – comentó Takeshi algo molesto.

\- Frogadier me cuida, es tierno, honesto y único, no me importa que por fin nos hayamos conocido, no me pienso alejar de Frogadier, y si vas a ser mi novio tendrás que acostumbrarte a él, sé que es un Poquito raro, pero es bueno – dijo Kirlia sintiéndose mal.

\- No puedo evitar pensar que quiere alejarnos adrede – dijo Takeshi dolido.

\- Él es demasiado bueno para hacer eso – dijo Kirlia algo triste, justo cuando comenzó una canción lenta.

\- Bueno, ya me arreglare con Frogadier, solo bailemos Kirlia – dijo Takeshi tomándola de la cintura y llevando el ritmo.

Kirlia junto su cara a la de él, peor solo para intentar estar cómoda, había algo distante y poco honesto en al paraciencia dela mascara del disfraz de ciborg de Takeshi. Realmente quería ver su rostro, no le importaba si estaba desfigurado como Takeshi decía, solo quería ver un rostro real frente a ella. Kirlia rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Takeshi, y por encima del hombro de su pareja de baile vio en pequeñas letras "open" rodeando un interruptor en el casco de Takeshi. Entonces barajó la posibilidad en su mente.

Charmeleon recién despertaba, Braixen estaba a su lado con una expresión asustada y de repente la imagen de la guadaña ensangrentada volvió a su mente.

\- Charmeleon, ya despertaste – dijo Braixen abrazándolo muy preocupada.

\- ¿qué sucede con ese tipo? ¿Está bien? – se preocupó Charmeleon.

\- son falsas, no es un Kabutops – dijo Braixen dejando que Charmeleon viese lo que había en la mesa, un pokemon morado, que parecía un insecto hecho de hojalata – esa es su forma, hice todo lo posible para sacarlo de esa armadura, hasta que me di cuenta que esa armadura es su cuerpo – dijo Braixen algo asustada – apenas pude quitarle la pintura.

\- ¿qué especie es? Debe ser entonces un tipo acero, pero nunca había visto uno como él – dudó Charmeleon.

\- ¿qué hacemos? – dudó Braixen realmente asustada.

\- no lo sé – dijo Charmeleon.

Entonces una música comenzó a sonar, era tono de timbre de un celular. Braixen y Charmelon buscaron el celular, y bueno, el extraño pokemon que tenían en la mesa era la fuente, revisaron su cuerpo hasta que la música dejo de sonar. Y descubriron que su celular estaba pegado a su cuerpo por magnetismo.

\- esto es más raro que Frogadier – comentó Charmeleon.

\- "llamada perdida de Diancie" – dijo en voz alta Braixen.

\- busca en sus contactos, quizá solo es una especie pokemon que no conocemos, llamamos a su padres y nos daremos cuenta que solo es un chico cualquiera – dijo Charmeleon ya algo incómodo, aquello era muy raro.

\- Charmeleon, mira esta agenda – dijo Braixen mostrando la lista de contactos.

"Gen1, Gen2, Gen3, Gen4, Gen5, Lat, Tia, Diancie, Keldeo, Silver, Takeshi el imbécil, Oxy, Phione, Direct Raichu".

\- eso de los Gen es raro – dijo Charmeleon extrañado.

\- Oye según la clase de Literatura Legendaria, Keldeo, no era un pokemon legendario, y conoce al director – planteo Braixen.

\- no lo sé, es un adolescente, pero no hay contactos como mamá o papá o algo así, oye ¿Cómo se llamaba la chica que dejaste bailando con Lucario? – preguntó Charmeleon.

\- Phiona – dijo Braixen.

\- oh bueno, creí que era Phione – comentó Charmeleon.

-ese es otro nombre de pokemon Legendario, el príncipe del mar, hijo de Manaphy – dijo Braixen.

Aquello comenzaba a parecer un episodio de los expedientes secretos X.

Y en el baile, por fin el profesor había dejado en paz a Frogadier, pero moverse entre un grupo de adolescentes que bailaban lento sin ser molesto o detectado era una tarea difícil.

Takeshi prácticamente tenía a Kirlia entre sus brazos.

\- es una bendición haberte conocido – le susurro Takeshi a Kirlia.

\- quiero ver tu rostro – dijo Kirlia suavemente mientras Takeshi acercaba el rostro a ella.

Takeshi, pensó que podría besarla, pero Kirlia tenía otros planes, y bajo aquel pequeño interruptor de casco de Takeshí, se escuchó un click, y el despresurizado de la cabeza, hizo un sonido perfectamente audible.

\- No – dijo Takeshi antes de que el casco se le cayera, revelando su verdadero rostro. Torpemente intento cubrirse en lo que kirlai daba un par de pasos atrás.

\- ¿qué eres? – preguntó Kirlia ahora sí, sin saber que pensar, aquel rostro no era el de un Kadabra, era diferente, de color Lila muy claro, orejas redondas y pequeñas, piel lisa y sin pelo, ojos grandes y de color azul.

\- Kirlia, yo… – dijo Takeshi intentnado caminar hacia ella asustado – iba a decírtelo de veras, solo temía que no entendieras.

Entonces un murmullo general comenzó alrededor de ellos, al inicio no lo notaron, pero poco a poco llamó la atención de todos, murmullos de "¿qué es eso?", "¿quién es él?", "¿qué sucede?", "¿Esa cosa qué es?". De repente Frogadier de un salto se interpuso en medio de Takeshi y Kirlia.

Al inicio Frogadier estaba listo para atacar, pero al ver a Takeshi confundido y asustado ante la multitud que no sabía que ocurría desistió.

\- Tienes mucho que explicar Takeshi – dijo Frogadier.

Cuando se escuchó el ruido del obturador de una cámara, y luego el de un celular. Para entonces Wartortle junto con otros de sus amigos veian hacia Takeshi.

\- Ese es el pokemons que vi en el Lago – dijo Wartortle sorprendido.

\- ¿viste a esa cosa? – cuestionó Warly.

\- y decías que era un Mewtwo – dijo Ivysaur sin poder creer lo que pasaba.

Entonces, alguien más que escucho eso comenzó a decirlo, y sí el murmullo ahora debatía acerca de qué era esa cosa. Takeshi estaba paralizado frente a la multitud.

Diancie que se había encontrado con Lat trato de acercarse a Takeshi, aquello no estaba bien, debía hacer algo, pero de nuevo la multitud la empujo, y ella termino cayéndose, Lat la ayudo a levantarse, pero su disfraz quedo arruinado y cuando se incorporo fue más que obvio que ella también era un pokemons extraño, cuando alguien la vio, la señalo. Lat aun con el disfraz puesto fue empujado por la multitud que se acercaba a Diancie curiosa, Diancie termino siendo empujada sin intención al centro de aquel salón.

\- ¡Di, Takeshi! – de repente dijo preocupada Phione – debo ayudarlos – dijo huyendo de Lucario, pero Lucario la detuvo.

\- ¿sabes qué son esas cosas? – la interrogo, peor bajando la voz, aquello parecía ser peligroso.

Phione asustada, y sin saber qué hacer, asintió.

\- yo soy como ellos en realidad – confesó, era un ser inocente, no le gustaba mentir, de por sí, dar un falso nombre la hacía sentir culpable – no debimos haber venido – sollozó.

Entonces Lucario veía lo asustados que estaban aquellos extraños pokemons ahí en frente de todos mientras le s tomaban fotos y se preguntaban que eran. NO parecían querer hacer daño a nadie, y ella parecía asutada, iba ayudarla.

\- ¿qué hacemos? – planteó Lucario.

\- El director Raichu, él puede arreglar esto – dijo Phione.

\- vamos dijo Lucario tomándola de su brazo y corriendo.

Kirlia estaba llorando, las mentiras y las excusas solo habían sido el inicio, pero algo como eso, no podía creer en nada de lo que dijera Takeshi, no solo no sabía quién era, sino tampoco lo que era.

En ese momento algo entro volando a altas velocidades, el viento generado por aquella cosa era impresionante e incluso derribo a unos cuantos. Entonces una figura extraña, como aquel que había aparecido primero, aquel que todos decían era la legenda viva, Mewtwo, pero más grande que el primero, lucia enojado, y lanzo una onda en contra de los estudiantes… (Esta historia continuará, no muy bien).


	96. Consecuencias (parte 1)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 6: Cosas Inesperadas**

CONSECUENCIAS (parte 1)

\- Mewtwo – de repente dijo el director Raichu caminando con agilidad entre sus estudiantes caídos, sin duda estaba angustiado el legendario estaba muy enfadado, y en caso de que decidiera atacarlo, no importaba sus años de experiencia en combate, él no era un rival digno para un clon mejorado – Cálmese – intento decirle el director.

Entonces la energía que rodeaba al poderoso pokemon Psíquico disminuyo, sus ojos dejaron de brillar y comenzó a descender. Hasta que sus patas tocaron el suelo del salón de convenciones.

\- Descuide Director, los estudiantes no están heridos, solo están dormidos – dijo Mewtow, y luego dirigió una mirada fría y cruel hacia su hijo parado nervioso en medio de toda esa situación.

Takeshi tenía los mismos poderes de su padre, pudo haberlos dormido con poderes psíquicos, pero ni siquiera se le ocurrió a la hora de dormir a Mew, se sentía tan estúpido. Su padre dio un par de pasos hacia donde aún dormido Frogadier abrazaba a Kirlia, protegiéndola. Mewtow levanto una mano y sus poderes psíquicos levantaron a Kirlia del suelo.

\- Así que por esta chica traicionaste la confianza de tus padres, arriesgaste a tus amigos, a las escuela, todo por una chica – dijo Mewtwo severo.

\- ¡NO LE HAGAS DAÑO! – gritó Takeshi.

\- ¿Cómo si fuera capaz? Es solo una chica, no tenía idea de a quien le estaba entregando su confianza cuando coincidieron en internet, no es su culpa, ella actuó como debía, siendo precavida, exigiéndote que hagas lo correcto – dijo Mewtow bastante severo revelándole a Takeshi que ya concia los pormenores.

Mewtow bajo cuidadosamente a Kirlia y la acomodo de nuevo entre los brazos de Frogadier.

\- Esta chica es un pokemon común y corriente, y aun así no la merecías – dijo Mewtwo y luego miró a Frogadier – y al parecer había alguien qué sí la merecía – dijo Mewtow dedicándole una mirada tranquila su hijo.

Takeshi no soportaba eso, ¿desde cuándo su padre sabía lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué decía esas cosas tan crueles? ¿Qué iba a pasar?

\- Takeshi, debes entender que lo que hiciste nos deja un gran problema – de repente dijo el director.

Y recién Takeshi vio a todos los alumnos de la secundaria durmiendo en el suelo, y eso incluía a Diancie.

-Esto no le va gustar a La señorita Xerneas – dijo el director Raichu – podría sacar a Diancie del programa.

\- No solo a Diancie, ¿qué hay de Gen6, Phione, y Latios segundo? – cuestionó Mewtwo.

\- ¡¿ellos también estaban aquí?! – Se impactó el director – esto es pero de lo que yo creía.

\- No es su culpa director, pero me temo que esto es un asunto serio, podría hacerme el favor de contactar con Deoxyribonuclic Acid Mutacion 1 – solicitó Mewtwo.

\- enseguida – dijo el director Raichu.

Entonces entro flotando Mew, lucia triste.

\- Mew – dijo Takeshi. Y el director hizo una reverencia.

\- No fue divertido – dijo Mew bajando la cabeza al ver a Takeshi. Entonces hizo flotar el celular de Takeshi en el airé y ahí mismo se rompió haciéndose trizas.

\- Mew, para reparar este desastre antes de que los demás legendarios se enteren del peligro que corrieron sus niños, debes ayudarme, por favor – solicitó Mewtwo.

\- lo haré – respondio Mew pero sin recuperar la alegría.

Pero para entonces ya era tarde. En la puerta de pronto aparecieron Latios y Latias, los pokemons Eón adultos que no lucían muy felices, seguidos por Tia la cual miraba bajo.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – preguntó Latios alterado pero sin levantar la voz.

\- ¿Dónde está Lat? – cuestionó Latias con preocupación, parecía que incluso ignoraba al mar de pokemons disfrazados inconscientes.

Mewtwo dirigió otra mirada severa y amenazante contra Takeshi, entonces Takeshi se desplazó a toda velocidad buscando entre los pokemons durmientes el disfraz de Lat, y a suerte no tardó mucho en encontrarlo, lo puso de pie, le quito el disfraz y nerviosos lo acerco a sus protectores y su hermana.

\- Aquí esta – dijo Takeshi sin siquiera poder mirar los ojos a los "padres" de sus amigos.

Tía entonces se acercó a su hermano, a suerte estaba bien, tenía algunas manchas de comida que no pudo limpiarse por la máscara, pero por todo lo demás estaba a salvo, solo dormía muy profundamente.

\- oye Tia ¿por qué tus padres vinieron? – preguntó Takeshi por lo bajo.

\- Ya sospechaban, por eso yo no vine; y qué bueno que no lo hice, esto es un desastre, espero que mis padres sean piadosos contigo, esto ha llegado muy lejos Takeshi; pero en fin, Dancie me llamo para que la recogiera sin que sus guardias sospecharan, por cierto eres un idiota – le dijo Tia bastante tranquila a pesar de la situación.

Takeshi no quiso seguir hablando las cosas parecían ir de mal en peor. Sobre todo cuando los adultos se reunieron para hablar, y tras un rato.

\- Tia, ve a casa y llévate a tu hermano y a la senortia Diancie, nosotros ayudaremos un rato aquí a solucionar este desastre – indico Latias.

\- por supuesto – dijo Tia cargando a su hermano en sus hombros, lista para subir a un auto que aguardaba por ella en la entrada de la fiesta, mientras los poderes psíquicos de Mew llevaban a Diancie.

\- ¿y qué hay de mí? – cuestionó Takeshi.

\- vas a ayudarnos a eliminar cualquier rastro de evidencia de tu verdadera forma en esta fiesta, lo que implica borrar memorias, alterar recuerdos, crear nuevos recuerdos, eliminar las fotografías de los celulares, para lo cual no tenemos tiempo, estos estudiantes deben estar en casa en máximo 3 horas – dijo Mewtwo.

Entonces Takeshi suspiro y bajo de nuevo la cabeza, no había de otra.

\- Por otra parte habrá que decir que todos terminaron dormidos por somnífero, que fue una mala broma que se salió algo de control, así las cosas estarán algo más controladas, pero me temo que la escuela ya ha tenido problemas, y esto no va traer nada bueno – dijo El director.

\- Director Raichu, ¿qué va a pasar con el programa de Legendarios? – se atrevió a preguntar Takeshi.

\- Takeshi, tus acciones no me dejan más alternativa que expulsarte del programa, lo siento – dijo el director – y sobre lo que vaya a pasar después, hay entidades muy poderosas a las que les prometí seguridad, así que quizá haya que cerrar el programa de legendarios – explico el director.

Takeshi no podía creer que simplemente todo se había derrumbado por una tontería que hizo. Solo quería darle un sentido a su vida, solo quería experimentar y ser feliz, poder tener una novia, ir a una fiesta, y todo de repente estaba mal. No parecía justo, pero al ver a Kirlia siendo protegida y abrazada por Frogadier dudó, una parte de él sabía que había hecho sufrir a Kirlai más veces de las que las había hecho sonreír, y ahí también estaba Frogadier, quien no solo estuvo todo el baile apoyándola, sino que hasta el último minuto estaba protegiéndola.

Y luego estaba Diancie, la cual ya se había ido, solo la hizo sentirse mal toda la noche, y ella siempre estaba poyándolo, lo único bueno, había sido mientras bailaban, ese fue el único momento en que ella se divirtió. Ahora Takeshi se sentía como la pero basura del universo.

Pero no tenía tiempo para lamentarse, era hora de, bajo lista, borrar memorias, fotografías y alterar recuerdos. Cosa que era complicada, el padre Takeshi había inventado una máquina que servía exactamente para eso, pero alterara recuerdos se debía hacer con cuidado, de no coincidir las memorias con la lógica propia de individuo causaba confusión, y si el individuo rechazaba las memorias, tarde o temprano recuperaría las viejas memorias, así que habría que ahondar en miles de historias de pokemons normales, y tratar de entenderlos en menos de dos minutos para poder alterar algún recuerdo, a suerte en muchos solo habría que borrar la parte en la cual vieron a Takeshi y cambiarla por la imagen de una lluvia de somnífero.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería. Charmeleon y Braixen habían escuchado algo extraño provenir de la fiesta, y luego silencio completo, la música se había callado, estaban asustados.

\- hay que irnos – dijo Charmeleon abriendo la ventana.

\- Charmeleon, no podemos irnos, y no por la ventana – dijo Braixen sin lograr pensar claro – solo hay que esperar a que la enfermera Blissey venga y aclararemos esto – dijo ella queriendo ser optimista.

Y por la ventana abierta, de repente vieron que la enfermera ya regresaba, y ahí fue cuando las cosas se pudieron aún más raras. El director Raichu la intercepto. Le dijo algo que la pareja de tipos fuego no pudo oír, y luego de eso le mostro le disparo con un rayo de luz salido de una maquina extraña, para que luego un extraño ser encapuchado y con una capa comenzara a tocarle la cabeza a la enfermera.

\- Charmeleon, hay que irnos – dijo Braixen asustada.

\- vámonos – dijo Charmeleon abandonando la enfermería. Corrieron dejando la puerta cerrada tras de sí.

Se dieron la vuelta por el edificio vacío de la escuela subiendo por las escaleras del ala norte hacia el segundo piso y bajaron por las escaleras del ala sur. Todo el camino en la oscuridad estaban asustados, lo único que les iluminaban el camino era la cola de Charmeleon, y algo como eso también podía delatarlos. Si bien Braixen se había mostrado tranquila hasta entonces, en realidad ya no sabía en qué pensar, un rato estaba bailando con su novio, al otro, un pokemon raro la acosaba, y al siguiente estaba escapando de ser "Flasheada" por el director de su propia escuela, después de haber descubierto una especie nueva o un androide, o algo así. Charmeleon, bueno él ya se había desmayado, para ese punto solo su orgullo de macho y de tipo dragón (sus complejos) hacían que se mantuviera de pie.

Ambos habían decidió regresar al baile para buscar al ayuda de sus amigos, pero una vez que por fin llegaron cerca del gimnasio, había un perímetro con cordón policial al rededor del baile, y aquello solo era más desconcertante, cuando de repente el director Raichu salió. Charmeleon se quedó tieso y Braixen también.

\- Lo siento chicos, pero algún gracioso de mal gusto puso somnífero en los ductos de ventilación y ahora todos están dormidos, estamos encargándonos de este problema, que bueno que no estaban en el baile – dijo el director.

\- ¿Y Frogadier? – preguntó Braixen alarmada.

\- descuida, estará bien, solo está tomando una siesta – dijo el director Raichu con una sonrisa inocente, que de hecho le heló la sangre a la tipo fuego.

Braixen y Charmelon se miraron en silencio un rato sin saber que debían hacer si correr o exigir explicaciones, o irrumpir en el baile para ver que estaba pasando dentro.

\- Por cierto chicos ¿Por qué no estaban en el baile? – preguntó el director Raichu.

\- Fuimos a dejar a un chico disfrazado en la enfermería, y luego pues… – dijo Charmeleon, buscando una excusa adecuada, cualquier cosa que dijera podría hacer que les laven el cerebro hasta donde él sabía.

\- Fuimos detrás del gimnasio para un momento a sola – dijo Braixen abrazándose a Charmeleon fingiendo estar avergonzada.

\- sí, eso – dijo Charmeleon nerviosos, a suerte ese nerviosismo hizo que se viera natural.

\- entiendo – dijo el director riéndose un poco – Descuiden, también fui un adolescente, de cualquier modo no se preocupen, sus amigos comenzaran a despertar en un rato, solo esperen aquí, ya tres paramédicos cayeron dormidos por el polvo somnífero que no se ha aspirado – dijo el director.

Entonces Braixen abrazo por completo a Charmeleon muy fuerte.

\- tengo miedo – dijo sollozando.

\- descuida, esto tiene explicación – dijo Charmeleon dudando.

Mientras tanto alguien cometía un grave error. Phione simplemente corrió alejándose del lugar, primero en busca del director, y luego aterrada debido que Mewtow llego, protegió a Lucario del ataque que debilito a todos los demás alumnos, claro que en realidad los estaba durmiendo, no atacando.

Por otra parte Phione no tenía problemas con Takeshi, él era solo un chico más de una especie diferente, igual que ella; pero por otra parte su padre, Mewtow, él era serio, aterrador, misterioso, y siempre parecía estar rodeado de un aura de resentimiento. Los padres y guardianes de los amigos de Phione también solían asustarla, ¿por qué todos los legendarios tenían que ser figuras imponentes y poderosas? Eso no estaba bien, su madre era tierna y un pokemon pequeño. No era justo que tuviera que tenerle terror a los demás legendarios.

Lucario y Phione terminaron huyendo de la fiesta, lejos de la escuela. Lucario en cierto punto cansado de seguir corriendo detrás de aquella chica paró en seco.

\- Phiona, debes decirme que está sucediendo – exigió – ¿qué era esa cosa? ¿Y el director Raichu? ¿qué está pasando? – cuestionó Lucario poniéndose firme.

\- necesitó que abras la mente por un rato, ok – dijo Phione nerviosa no sabía por dónde comenzar.

\- ¿abrir la mente? Después de ver esa cosa, fácil, ahora ya nada puede sorprenderme – dijo Lucario algo seguro.

\- pero vamos a un lugar más apartado, de preferencia interior – dijo Phione aún más nerviosa, sin querer había arrastrado a Lucario a un problema de proporciones legendarias.

\- supongo que podemos ir a mi casa – dijo Lucario sin ocurrírsele un lugar mejor – pero tendrás que decírmelo todo, mi pseudo hermanastro político estaba en el centro de todo esto, nesecito respuestas.

\- bien, pero ¿tus padres no estarán en casa? – cuestionó Phione.

\- pues no, hoy es noche de sábado siempre salen a ver una película, y no he hablado mucho con ellos últimamente, problemas familiares, tu entiendes – dijo Lucario llevando a aquella extraña desconocida a su casa.

Por alguna extraña razón Lucario no desconfiaba de ella, como si la presencia de esa chica fuera pura e inocente, como si es que desprendiera un aura de paz y armonía, que lo mantenía algo más tranquilo en esa situación tan rara. Así que no dudo ni un segundo en llevarla a su casa, que como él ya sospechaba estaba vacía.

\- Vamos a mi habitación, en caso de que mis padres lleguen – dijo Lucario.

\- ¿tu habitación? – dudo Phione incomoda, iba estar a solas con un chico en la habitación de ese chico, aquellos sonaba mal, y tampoco quería pensar en que diría su mamá si es que viese en esa situación – mejor quedémonos aquí, no es adecuado – respondió ella incomoda.

\- ¿ah? – Dudo Lucario – oye, mis padres llegan harán preguntas y algo me dice que no querrás responderles, además a penas te conozco y no es la gran cosa – dijo Lucario algo sorprendido por aquella reacción – realmente eres muy chapada a la antigua – comentó mientras la guiaba a su habitación.

Phione ya no dijo nada, se notaba que era un pokemon pez fuera del agua en el mundo real. Y solo siguió a Lucario hasta su habitación. Pequeña, modesta, masculina, no tan bien ordenada, sin duda esa era habitación como Phione nunca había visto.

\- Ya dime, necesito entender porque esas cosas atacaron la escuela – dijo Lucario de nuevo exigiendo.

\- como te dije, espero que tengas la mente abierta – dijo Phione – para iniciar Phiona no es mi verdadero nombre, y si te va bien en la case de la profesora Masquerain seguro podras saber mi verdadero nombre.

\- ¿de qué estas hablando? – dudo Lucario.

\- las cosas no son como aparentan, y yo no soy una Lopunny – admitió Phione, que había estado flotando a la misma altura del suelo durante horas, para aparentar un par de piernas. Mientras descendía y pisaba la alfombra. Durante un segundo pareció que aquella falsa lopunny se derretía.

\- ok – dijo Lucario algo impactado – ¿entonces quién eres? – preguntó sin salir de su asombro.

Entonces Phione tímidamente comenzó a quitarse la felpa que simulaba el toso de una Lopunny, luego se quitó el velo, la lascara, las orejas, el vestido y las patitas falsas.

\- Se me llama Phione, la princesa del mar – dijo esperando a que Lucario gritara o se desmayara o algo así, incuso cerró los ojos con fuerza.

\- ¿Phione, la hija de Manaphy? ¿Un Pokemon legendario? – dudo Lucario.

\- pues sí – respondió Phione nerviosa.

Entonces Lucario hincó una rodilla y bajo la cabeza.

\- estoy a sus órdenes, su majestad – dijo Lucario casi sin aliento, no podía ignorar la tradición de caballerosidad y honor de su especie, incluso su mismo apellido "Heralde", sus antepasados habían sido heraldos de la realeza.

\- No hace falta que te arrodilles, eso de la princesa del mar es exagerado, mi madre simplemente vigila que las corrientes marinas no creen grandes desastres naturales, que el ecosistema marino sea estable, y que su majestad Kyogre tenga sueños lindos, y de vez en cuando interviene para salvar pokemons de naufragios – dijo Phione tranquila, aquel gesto de humildad y caballerosidad la había tranquilizado, a suerte Lucario parecía ser lo suficientemente noble como para ayudarla.

\- pero ¿qué hacías en un baile de secundaria? – cuestionó Phione.

\- esa es una larga historia – dijo Phione algo cansada de solo pensar en aquello – verás, tu escuela es más especia de lo que todos piensan…

Phione le contó, del programa de estudios para legendarios, de los mismos legendarios, de sus amigos, de Takeshi, del plan de Takeshi, de los sueños románticos de libertad que todos tenían, de lo aterrador que era el padre de Takeshi.

\- …espera – en un momento dijo Takeshi – Mewtwo y Genesect ¿son reales? – preguntó Lucario.

\- pues sí, la facción conservadora de los legendarios lo llama legendarios parasito, los demás los llamamos legendarios artificiales, se los considera también nuevas especies, peor fueron creados para ser superiores a los pokemons normales, Mewtwo y Genesect son más que leyendas urbanas, sí hubo quienes se atrevieron a hacer pokemons mejorados con genética y biomecánica, también está la raza de los Deoxys, que al parecer es una especie de Pokerus mutado que termino convirtiéndose en un pokemon, El señor Rayquaza lo encontró y lo detuvo, y bueno, lo nombro Legendario artificial – explicó Phione.

\- Ok, esto es demasiado – dijo Lucario – una secundaria secreta para Legendarios en la escuela, el hijo de Mewtwo enamorado de la amiga de mi Pseudo hermanastro político, mi cabeza va explotar – dijo Lucario teniendo que echarse en la cama para poder terminar de procesarlo.

\- de cualquier modo, necesitó donde quedarme hasta que las cosas se calmen, posiblemente hasta que mi madre me diga que tengo que volver a casa mañana – dijo Phione nerviosa mostrando su celular – le dije que iba a una Pijamada en casa de Tia – explico ella ahora más nerviosa que nunca.

\- y ¿si tu Madre llama a la madre o guardiana o lo que sea de Tia? – preguntó Lucario sintiéndose raro de hablar de pokemons legendarios como de los familiares de tus amigos o algo así.

\- Llamare a Tia por si acaso, pero esto ya está muy retorcido – dijo Phione.

\- adelante – dijo Lucario – si me necesita estaré abajo preparando té o algo ¿desea algo usted? – preguntó Lucario aún incómodo.

\- té, está bien – dijo Phione.

Lucario entonces salió de la habitación. Y Phione suspiro, aquello era malo y no dejaba de complicarse a cada nada. Ahora que lo pensaba, Iban a tener que "Flashear" a Lucario y alterar su memorias igual que a los demás, pero al ir a su casa, Phione había complicado todo, había dejado un recuerdo tan fuerte que no solo sería difícil de alterar y borrar, sino que, si eso ocurría, su madre sabría lo que hizo. Aquello estaba simplemente mal para ella.

Así que llamó a Tia en busca de respuestas, pues se fue sin saber nada, y solo huyó del lugar. El celular de Tia Timbro un par de veces.

\- ¡Phione! – de repente contestó la descendiente de los pokemon Eón.

\- Tia, hola ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó Phione.

\- De camino a casa con mi hermano y Diancie dormidos ¿qué paso contigo, dónde estás? Esa fiesta es un desastre, todos terminaron dormidos y están flasheandolos y rearmando recuerdos ¿qué te paso? – preguntó preocupada Tia.

\- estoy a salvo, escape cuando vi a Mewtwo, creí que iba destruir el lugar – dijo Phione.

\- Descuida los adultos lo mantendrán en secreto, si Xerneas o Lugia se enteran de algo como eso no dudaran en acusar a Takeshi ante las deidades, y no quiero ni imaginarme qué demonios pasara – dijo Tia preocupada – ese Imbécil acaba de ser expulsado del programa – informó Tia.

\- Oh – dijo Phione sin poder creerlo, realmente todos ahora estaban jugando con fuego.

\- Tranquila solo ven a mi casa sin que nadie te vea, y todo estará bien – dijo Tia.

\- lo haré de aquí de un rato – dijo Phione dudando…

Mientras tanto Lucario preparaba te, con las hojas de té caro que su madre compraba para las visitas. Lucario no podía dejar de pensar en lo surrealista que era que un pokemon legendario estuviera haciendo una llamada a otro pokemons legendario desde su habitación. No podía creerlo. Y tampoco podía creer que de hecho había bailado con la princesa del mar, y tampoco podía creer que hubiera un programa de escuela secreto debajo de su escuela. Era simplemente como si todo hubiera cambiado. Y ahora algo más calmado por el olor del té, le hizo gracia, la Princesa del mar der una niña ingenua e inocente que a pesar de jurar tener la misma edad que él, parecía más bien una niña pequeña. Pero el aura de pureza que emanaba le hacía tomársela en serio, era algo bastante extraño.

Lucario al final subió con un par de tasas de té, en la vajilla cara, porque a pesar de verla como una niña, era una legendaria al fin y al cabo. Lucario entro a su habitación y Phione había desaparecido, su disfraz no estaba ahí, se lo había vuelto a poner, y claro la ventana estaba vierta, se había ido por ahí. Y en la mesa de noche de Lucario una nota.

"Muchas gracias Lucario por todo, pero ya no quiero complicarte más las cosas, descuida, voy a estar bien, lamento haberte hecho preparar té innecesariamente, quizá si entrenas y te conviertes en un miembro de la guardia real condecorado, algún día podamos volver a vernos para tomar una tasa de té, fue genial haberte conocido, y perdona mi inexperiencia con los chicos (aunque ya sé que en realidad solo bailabas conmigo porque te lo pidieron, y no creo gustarte). Phione".

Lucario entonces comenzó a beber el té, sin duda había sido demasiado, para desaparecer de un momento a otro, cuando menos no tendría que esconder un pokemon legendario en su casa. Y tras terminar el solo las dos tazas de té sin azúcar, las llevo a la cocina y las lavó para que su madre no sospechara nada.

Para entonces los alumnos comenzaban a despertar, todos ellos recordando solo haber caído dormidos debido a una nube de polvo brillante. Excepto por Kirlia, Frogadier, karlo y Froslass. Ellos ahora estaban en una falsa ambulancia fuera de la escuela.

\- Esta chica ha interactuado tanto contigo y como esperaba concerté su recuerdo es más singficativo, esto va ser difícil – dijo Mewtwo tomando la cabeza de Kirlai.

\- ¿qué hay de Frogadier? ¿Por qué lo trajeron? – cuestionó Takeshi.

\- ese niño es un peligro para nuestras operaciones – dijo Deoxys que había sido llamado como favor para ayudar en el proceso de Flasheo – Ya me descubrió una vez y lo neuralizamos, por lo cual su mente podría inmunizarse a la manipulación mental, hay que ser extra cuidadosos.

\- ¿y ellos dos? – cuestionó Takeshi viendo a Krlo y Froslass.

\- ellos interactuaron a tu alrededor, hay que sincronizar su recuerdo – explico el director en lo que terminaba de borrar cualquier cosa sospechosa de los celulares, incluso escribiendo mensajes de texto falsos en el celular de Kirlia.

\- esperen ¿Qué va a recordar Kirlia? – preguntó Takeshi algo decaído.

\- recordara que tú te acercaste a ella, y terminaste su relación y te fuiste, luego que fue consolada por Frogadier hasta que se cansó de llorar y comenzó a bailar con él hasta que el somnífero apareciera – dijo Mewtwo comenzando a implantar esos falsos recuerdos.

Takeshie entonces se hizo a un lado, oficialmente la había perdido.

\- Frogadier recordara eso también – dijo Deoxys cambiando los recuerdos de Frogadier.

\- Karlo debe recordar que Frogadier le dijo que "el imbécil de Takeshi acaba de romper el corazón de la señorita Kirlia" – le dijo Mewtow a Deoxys.

\- entiendo, entonces agregare un recuerdo de Frogadier yendo interactuar con Karlo – dijo Deoxys, sin duda sincronizar los falsos recuerdos era complicado.

Sin embargo entre los pokemons que despertaban en el gimnasio, y eran avisados de lo que pasó por los profesores que ya sabían del secreto de la secundaria. Una de ellos aun llevaba una pista de lo que había sucedido. La pareja de Marowack, Kani.

Ella no era de la escuela, y solo había ido con Marowack por una tontería, y se iba a casa frustrada de que alguien hubiera tirado somnífero en la ventilación del baile. La fiesta o había estado mal, y la actuación de los fantasma realmente fue algo que disfruto ver, cosas como esa no las veía todos los días, pero había caído dormida y abrazada Marowack, muy incómodo, y además había un pequeño zumbido en su cabeza.

En fin, no era una de esas chicas súper femeninas que llevaban pequeños bolsos de mano a las fiestas, y lamentablemente su disfraz de Juana de arco antes de ser quemada viva, no tenía bolsillos. Así que guardo su celular y el dinero para el pasaje en su marsupio, era una Khangaskan, no había lugar más seguro que su marsupio, los pokemons por algo de asco y pudor no tocaban la bolsa de una Khangaskan, y menos cuando se trataba de una khangaskan joven y sin hijos como ella. No habría mejor lugar para guardar su pertenencias, aunque su madre le dijera que era antihigiénico guardar cosas que no fueran bebes, ahí. Por esa misma razón, el director al revisarla para ver si llevaba consigo celular no toco su marsupio. Y dentro del proceso de borrado de mentes y recuerdos falsos, por la falta de tiempo Mewtwo no escaneo todos los recuerdos, solo los borró de plano y agregó un perspectiva de la caída del polvo somnífero y el proceso de caer dormido, solo buscaba si recordaban a Takeshi, como Takeshi, en todo caso había que manipular esos recuerdos.

Por eso Kani si bien no recordaba haber tomado una foto con su celular de la extraña criatura que apareció en el baile, ahora llevaba la foto consigo… (Esta historia continuara)…

**NOTA: oficialmente estamos entrando a los últimos capítulos, creo que serán más de 100, aun no lo sé en realidad. Bueno de cualquier modo gracias por el apoyo de todos ustedes, y por su Reviews, de verdad lo aprecio.**

**Por otra parte… (Esto no sé si se lo vayan a tomar bien)… NO pienso hacer un especial de Pokesecundaria por día de los enamorados, el año pasado no me quede satisfecha con el resultado y lo sentí más como forzar una trama que debía suceder para convertirla en un especial. Claro que tengo planeado publicar un One or Two-Shot que bueno, no tendrá nada que ver con Pokesecundaria, aunque va ser de pokemon, pero será lo único especial que haga por esa fecha (sean precavidos, Ghost_Walker es más retorcida que romántica), también quiero publicar un piloto de una historia que tengo rondando en la cabeza un tiempo, pero no sé si les guste, porque los otros dos fics que publico tienen poca audiencia, aunque los que les dieron una oportunidad los adoren, por lo que sigo publicándolos.**

**En otras noticias, esta semana borrare Arena Roja para comenzar a republicarla después del final de Pokesecundaria.**

**Supongo que eso es todo, Nos leemos luego.**


	97. Consecuencias (parte 2)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 6: Cosas Inesperadas**

CONSECUENCIAS (parte 2)

Por Fin Mew, Deoxys y Mewtwo habían terminado de sincronizar los recuerdos de los cuatro últimos pokemons. Los sacaron de la ambulancia y se los llevaron a otra, se les dio un despertar. Al salir de ese sueño, se miraron unos a otros sorprendidos estaban en una ambulancia y algo confusos. Entonces Kirlia vio sus falsos recuerdos, eran algo dolorosos. Pensar que Takeshi solo había dado la cara para ilusionarla y luego terminar con ella sin razón aparente era algo que le daban ganas de llorar, ella recordaba haber llorado, pero ella sentía como si no hubiera sido así.

\- qué bueno que despertaron ya – dijo el director Raichu entrando a la ambulancia – algún bromista irresponsable puso somnífero en los ductos de ventilación, arruino el baile, pero que bueno que estén bien, Frogadier, tu hermana esta algo preocupada por ti, es mejor que vayas a verla – informo el director bastante tranquilo retirándose.

-entiendo señor – dijo Frogadier algo raro, se sentia muy extraño, algo confundido y en descuerdo con algo, pero ¿con qué?

\- Frogadier, espera – dijo Kirlia, que no quería estar sola, o bueno, no quería estar lejos de aquel que la protegió y la apoyo en todo momento – déjame acompañarte – le dijo cuando vio que Frogadier comenzaba a levantarse.

\- pero Señorita Kirlia, no debería descansar un poco antes – dijo Frogadier.

\- No, quiero acompañarte, recuerda que soy mayor que tú en realidad – Kirlia dio la mejor excusa que se le vino a la mente.

\- pues – dijo Frogadier algo raro, no sabía porque, pero sentía que ese tal Takeshi le había arrebatado a su amiga, pero recordaba que aquel fulano decidió irse, de cualquier modo, no podía negar que quería que Kirlia estuviese con él – si para usted está bien, adelante – dijo Frogadier ayudando a levantarse a la tipo hada.

Karlo, que recordaba que Takeshi había lastimado a Kirlia, y que Frogadier la había estado consolando, muy de acuerdo a la plan que tenía con Braixen, y para ayudar a la situación, decidió intervenir.

\- Oye Frogadier – lo llamó Karlo – voy a acompañar a Froslass a su casa, me preguntaba ¿podrías acompañar a Kirlia a casa? Digo no creo que a tu hermana le importe – pidió Karlo.

\- Por favor Frogadier, no me quiero ir sola a casa después de esto – dijo Froslass apoyando a su novio con aquel plan.

\- Por mi honor y por la seguridad de mi mejor amiga, acepto su encomienda casi-amigo Karlo – aceptó Frogadier bastante contento.

Entonces Kirlia y Frogadier salieron de esa ambulancia, y entre la reducida multitud se pusieron a buscar a Braixen.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos que buscaban a alguien. Mismagius estaba confundida, en un momento Banette estaba frente a ella, jugando con las agujas que traía clavadas en la piel, al siguiente, ella lo regañaba por eso, en la próxima escena, Banette la sacaba a bailar siendo encantador con ella, y luego cayeron dormidos. Pero Banette había desparecido, no había aparecido por ningún lado después del incidente, así que Mismagius no se explicaba porque su novio se había esfumado sin más. Banette no era así, él no la dejaría después de algo como eso, estaría ahí, esperándola si despertó antes que ellas, pero no había señales de él entre los pocos que seguían dormidos después de que Mismagius despertó. Y lo peor, Banette esa noche había olvidado su celular, lo descubrió cuando él le pidió que le tomara una foto a su disfraz de muñeco vudú.

\- Oye Mis, tranquila, ya sé que los machos son como niños, pero se pueden cuidar solos, ya veras, Banette no se fue así por así – le dijo Lampent.

\- lo sé, pero es raro, él no es de los que se van sin decir nada – seguía cuestionando Mismagius.

\- Como sea, mi padre ya llegó, nos vemos – se despidió Lampent haciéndoles señas a su padre que había ido a recogerla en un taxi.

Ahora que Mismagius lo pensaba, La habilidad de Banette era insomnio, era imposible que hubiera caído dormido, pero si era sí ¿por qué se había ido? Algo no cuadraba bien con eso, y ahora Mismagius comenzaba a entrar en pánico, no sabía si decirle a un maestro a alguien que Banette había desaparecido, o llamar a casa de Banette para preguntar si estaba ahí, y en caso de estarlo gritarle por haberla preocupado tanto; quizá quedarse ahí hasta que apareciera, o ir casa porque ya se hacía algo tarde. Y por la hora, quizá la mejor opción era ir a casa así que Mismagius abandono la escuela.

De hecho el único Pokemon fantasma que quedaba era Hunter, el cual, por una razón "desconocida", término con un celular que era el suyo, pero del mismo modelo que el suyo, se lo dijo a un maestro, y bueno, después de contactar a quien tenía su teléfono y dejarlo en que había sido posiblemente una broma de mal gusto o un accidente, Hunter recién podía irse a casa, pero Lampent ya se había ido, al igual que todos sus amigos. Pero entonces Hunter vio a Marowack caminando y decidió que lo acompañaría.

\- Hola Marowack – lo saludo.

\- ¿se te ofrece algo? – cuestionó Marowack incómodo.

\- Oye, no te pongas así, solo vamos tranquilos a casa, y me cuentas ¿Cómo te fue con Kani? – dijo Hunter poniéndose a caminar al lado de Marowack.

\- Pues no pasó nada, ella solo vino al baile conmigo por tus tonterías – dijo Marowack algo disgustado.

\- pero si tú y ella hacen una pareja tan genial, deberían darse cuenta – dijo Hunter.

\- a ella no le gusto, y me considera un niño, es mayor que yo, y lo sabes – gruñó Marowack.

\- yo digo que le gustas, solo que no lo acepta porque le da vergüenza que tú seas menor – insistió Hunter.

\- sabes eres muy fastidioso cuando te lo propones – comentó Marowack.

\- pues no negaré ni afirmare nada – rió Hunter un poco mientras ambos iban de camino a casa…

De cualquier modo, Braixen estaba aliviada de ver que Frogadier estaba bien y tranquilo. Y que seguía siendo protector con Kirlia y raro al actuar y hablar. No tuvo problemas con que Frogadier acompañase a casa a Kirlia, de todos modos solo quería calmar su mente de camino a casa acompañada por Charmeleon. El único que estaba con ella en ese embrollo. Frogadier y los demás, solo habían sido dormidos, y Braixen pro miedo a seguir descubriendo cosas feas, decido ya no cuestionarse más esas cosas.

Por otro lado Mismagius iba a casa sola algo frustrada aun por Banette, cuando de repente un susurro la sobre salto.

\- Mis, lo siento por preocuparte, ven conmigo no digas nada – susurro la voz de Banette directo en su oído.

Mismagius siguió las indicaciones algo irritada, pero a la vez aliviada. No sabía ni que cara poner ante Banette cuando este la deslizo entre unos arbustos con sigilo.

\- Banette Deviltoy, tienes mucho que explicar – reclamo Mismagius en voz baja, estaba alterada, pero era prudente.

\- Me gustaría poder hacerlo, pero algo me dice que no me vas a creer – dijo Banette algo nervioso.

\- Pues, adelante, dime ¿por qué te fuiste? Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba por ti, o lo idiota que pensé que habías sido por dejarme así – exigió y reclamo Mismagius.

\- nunca te dejaría, pero tuve que hacerlo para poder conservar mi memoria – dijo Banette cruzando los brazos con cierto aire misterioso y confuso – lo malo es que no hay pruebas, borraron las fotos de tu celular, y seguro te borraron la memoria, el director Raichu miente, no hubo tal broma del somnífero – decía Banette asustando a Mismagius.

\- ¿qué? Pero lo vimos – cuestionó Mismagius confusa.

\- Sé que lo que te voy a decir va a sonar a disparate, pero debes creerme, ya nos hemos enfrentado a fuerzas muy poderosas antes, pero todo lo que Crowley nos hizo pasar, no es nada comparado al secreto que guarda esta secundaria – Banette estaba intentando preparar a Mismagius…

Durante el Baile, al ver a aquella cosa (mewtwo) dormir a todos, Banette, fingió dormir, y cuando dejo de ser vigilado, escapo, espiando desde las sombras, y viendo lo que les hacían a sus amigos, y aunque quo no pudo rescatar a sus amigos o a Mismagius, al menos él sabía lo que pasaba. Sin embargo aquel descubrimiento, iba más allá de su entendimiento, necesitaba de Mismagius, su compañera para afrontar lo desconocido, y por eso iba a contarle todo, de aquellos pokemons extraños, el lavado de cerebro y que la escuela fue quien hizo todo eso posible, del engaño y de la doble vida del director Raichu.

Por otra parte. Frogadier caminaba solemne al lado de Kirlia, callado y cubierto con la máscara de tela que aseguraba su identidad como ninja. Mientras Kirlia veía atorméntate el camino a casa, se suponía que había llorado por Takeshi, pero aun sentía esa presión en el pecho, como si en realidad recién fuera a llorar.

\- Frogadier – de repente dijo Kirlia deteniendose.

\- a sus órdenes señorita – dijo Frogadier frenando en seco y adoptando una pose servil, aún estaba en su fantasía ninja, donde Kirlia era a quien debía proteger.

\- sé que ya te arruine por completo el baile, debiste haber estado con Quilladin o con tus amigos, no cuidándome – decía Kirlia muy apenada – y sé que a pesar de que estuve lloriqueado todo el baile, estuviste ahí para mí, pero aun quiero llorar – dijo quebrándose – y si fueras tan amable ¿podrías abrazarme? – pidió la tipo hada soltando una lagrima, y sintiéndose avergonzada por su extraña petición, pedirle algo como eso a cualquier otro pokemon sería imposible.

Frogadier entonces se quitó la máscara.

\- No es una molestia cuidarla amiga mía, más bien para mi es doloroso verla así de triste, yo siempre estaré ahí para usted – dijo Frogadier abrazando a Kirlia con cuidado y cariño, por alguna razón lo hacía muy feliz que Kirlia le pidiera cosas como esas.

\- La verdad lo lamento tanto, sé que soy problemática, siempre estoy causándole problemas a los que se preocupan por mí, no sé en cuantos problemas te he metido a ti, a mi hermano, incluso a Milotic y a mis padres – se lamentó Kirlia sintiéndose culpable.

\- Nunca lo hace con mala intención, y además, protegerla y cuidarla para mí es un honor, usted sabe que valoro mucho a los amigos, porque hubo una época en la que tuve muy pocos, y aun ahora que tengo más amigos, varios de ellos no me comprenden, y con suerte toleran mis peculiaridades, usted siempre me ha comprendido – confeso Frogadier algo raro ahora que Kirlia había cerrado sus brazos alrededor de su anfibio torso – por cierto, sé que sonara cruel, pero me alegra de que Takeshi la haya abandonado, él no me quería con usted, siempre intento alejarnos.

Kirlia sabía que después de haber caído dormida, su apariencia ya no estaba tan bien, las alas de ángel estaban chuecas, había perdido su tiara de estrellas y su vestido estaba arrugado y sucio.

\- Frogadier ¿me quieres? – preguntó Kirlia nerviosa, ni ella misma sabía porque preguntaba.

\- Claro que la quiero, es mi mejor amiga – respondió Frogadier seguro, pero tras responder, ya no estaba tan seguro de lo que había dicho.

Kirlia entonces se dio cuenta, las intenciones de Frogadier seguían siendo puras, seguía siendo un niño inocente que jugaba a ser un guerrero, seguía siendo el chico raro con el que un día chocó de la nada, pero ahora dudaba sobre un "te quiero". Frogadier normalmente hubiera respondido seguro, y luego hubiera sonreído tranquilo, no hubiera dudado, estaba tan nervioso como ella, y sí eso sucedía, era porque sus sentimientos ya habían cambiado. Hacía poco había comenzado a usar desodorante, eso quería decir que las hormonas de la poke-pubertad comenzaban a aflorar, por lo que ahora Frogadier pesar de seguir siendo el mismo chico tierno y raro de siempre, ahora también podía tener hormonas como un chico cualquiera. Y por alguna razón aquello resolvía la confusión dentro de Kirlia. No solo las hormonas de su amigo habían cambiado, sino también los sentimientos, de ella.

Pero no esa noche, no, aun le dolía que Takeshi se hubiera ido sin explicaciones, y aun no había llorado por eso, era muy pronto, ahora aun necesitaba al amigo tierno y raro, solo esa noche más, luego, ella se esforzaría por demostrarle a Frogadier sus verdaderos sentimientos, luego lucharía porque Frogadier aceptara los suyos, y así podría estar siempre con él.

Kirlia apoyo la cabeza contra el pecho de Frogadier y comenzó a sollozar, en un momento Frogadier le acaricio la cabeza, como intentando calmarla. Quizá Kirlia había decidido guardarse sus sentimientos por esa noche, pero luego de que por fin hubiera liberado la presión en su pecho, y comenzaran de nuevo caminar, ella aun en los brazos de Frogadier.

\- Frogadier, yo también te quiero – murmuro Kirlia algo nerviosa.

Frogadier la escucho y solo le dedico esa sonrisa radiante e ingenua que solo él tenía.

Mientras tanto, en una pequeña isla "deshabitada" en medio de una laguna que quedaba como a dos horas de la ciudad, estaba oculta la casa de los pokemons Eon, un santuario remodelado para que sea su hogar durante el tiempo en que los hermanos fueran a asistir a la escuela. Ahí, Tia cuidaba de su dormido hermano y de Diancie, a suerte para ella Phione ya había llegado hacia unos minutos; y de su padres había recibido la noticia de que Gen había sido encontrando, y que ya habían limpiado todo. Pero al mismo tiempo había cierta duda sobre lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

\- ¿Tia? – de pronto una voz pregunto en voz baja, era Diancie que acababa de despertar.

\- ¡Diancie! – exclamo Phione acercándose al sofá donde dormía la tipo roca y hada.

\- Tranquila Di, ya se ha limpiado este desastre, aunque al parecer no fue fácil – dijo Tia acercándose a donde despertaba su amiga.

\- ¿y Takeshi? – preguntó Diancie algo triste y preocupada.

\- Se quedó a ayudar a los adultos – dijo Tia.

\- ¿qué va a pasar con él? – preguntó Diancie algo más preocupada.

\- Lo expulsaron del programa – respondió Tia algo penosa, ella misma estaba enfadada con Takeshi por poner en peligro a todos, pero igual se sentía mal por él.

\- ¡NO! – se espantó Diancie – por Arceus – se lamentó ahora Diancie.

\- Ni menciones a Arceus, a él no le agradan los legendario artificales, si se entera de la falta de Takeshi estará en grandes problemas, podrían desterrarlo al mundo distorsión, o algo así – dijo Tia algo severa.

\- Takeshi solo quería una noche para ser un pokemon normal, no hay que juzgarlo, Gen y yo de todos modos también teníamos nuestros planes – confesó Phione.

\- No, Takeshi solo quería ver a Kirlia – dijo Diancie bastante triste.

\- Di – dijo Tia – ya debes olvidarte de Takeshi, le gustas a Oxy, y él si te merece, Takeshi es un gran idiota – trató de animarla.

\- Lo sé, pero tuve esperanzas siempre, y ahora ya no sé – dijo Diancie.

\- Di, debes decirle al verdad, salir con chicos quizá sea diferente a los que imaginamos – trato de animarla y ofrecerle consejo la pequeña Phione.

\- ¿decirle? No podría – dijo Diancie muy avergonzada.

\- bueno, no hay nada más que puedas hacer, mejor que se dé cuenta de una vez el muy cabeza dura ese, no puedes rendirte sin que él lo sepa – dijo Tia,viendo que quizá eso eralo mejro para su amiga.

\- supongo que es lo único que puedo hacer – dijo Diancie con cierto temor, pero algo más convencida de hacerlo.

Para entonces, ya era domingo en la madrugada, sin duda lo del baile alarmo un poco a los padres, la promesa de hallar al culpable calmo algo los humos, pero sería una promesa vacía, el culpable de todos modos ya había sido expulsado, pero nadie debía saberlo.

Entonces un teléfono sonó en medio de la madrugada. Dewott fue despertado de golpe y con desesperación y torpeza logro contestar su celular aun en modo medio dormido.

\- Hola, no son horas de llamar – reclamo sin siquiera haber visto de qué numero venia aquella llamada.

\- Dewott, no es hora de dormir – le dijo la voz de Marshtomp alterado – Lola acaba de enviarme un mensaje de texto, ella y Fletchinder aun quieren que les expliquemos la verdad de desmadre – explico el tipo agua tierra con alarma.

\- ¡¿qué?! – Recién Dewott despertó – esto no puede ser.

\- a ver, quedan dos días de clases, si desaparecemos durante esos dos días, estaremos a salvo – dijo Marshtomp.

\- No pienso faltar a clases, tengo un examen de recuperación que dar, y además, Combusken nunca haría eso – dijo Dewott.

-Ya ¿entonces, qué hacemos? – cuestionó Marshtomp.

\- No tenemos más opción habrá que confesar lo del desmadre, con suerte Lola entenderá que fue culpa de Wartortle y del Red Tauros, y habrá que rezar que Flatchinder no termine con Combusken, de todos modos es nuestra culpa haberlos puesto en esta situación – dijo Dewott apenado ¿Por qué siempre le pasaban esas cosas?

\- Bien, pero hay que omitir algunas partes, como lo del huevo y que yo usé falda, y todo eso – propuso Marshtomp.

\- sí, porque en el desmadre tu no usaste falda, pero yo sí termine besando a Lola – reclamó Dewott.

\- bien, diremos la verdad – se lamentó Marshtomp.

\- no nos queda de otra, lo malo es que si se sale de control terminaremos en más líos aun, podríamos terminar embarrando a alguien más, y no quiero que los demás iniciales se enteren de lo que pasó – dijo Dewott.

\- bien entonces trataremos de no embarrar a los otros, pero sí decir la verdad sobre nosotros, esa estrategia es muy bipolar, sabes – se quejó algo Marshtomp.

\- Al menos esa estrategia no te parece "sexy", como mi hermana, la cual creías que era yo con bikini, como Pignite con peluca, como casi toda hembra en la tierra – reclamó Dewott ya algo fastidiado.

\- Ok, ya entendí, lo siento, pero esto es mucho – dijo Marshtomp algo arrepentido – bueno, nos vemos para morir el lunes – se despido Marshtomp.

\- adiós – dijo Dewott desganado y cortando la llamada.

Claro que Marshtomp no sospechaba que en realidad él tenía los problemas menos serios en toda la escuela… (Esta historia comienza su final).

**NOTA: Ok, ahora un par de cositas y una noticia que quizá no les guste.**

*** De verdad agradezco a los que estuvieron dejándome reviews Largos, así si me gusta :3, y me encanta leerlos así que no se preocupen.**

*** No creo que Pokesecundaria tenga más de 105 capítulos, así que aunque sean más de 100 no se ilusionen, ya tenemos por fin todos los conflictos planteados para el final.**

***Lamentablemente el tiempo y una responsabilidad que No quería tomar y que tuve que tomar me han quitado todo el tiempo que creí que tendría en vacaciones (a quien engaño, no he tenido verdaderas vacaciones desde el 2012 T-T)… Como sea, desde el jueves estare de viaje, así que no podre publicar lo que quería, y posiblemente no pueda publicar la próxima semana, para compensar, la post-siguiente semana, publicare DOS capítulos. Sí lo siento, pero no veo como pueda publicar el cap de la próxima semana.**

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, como siempre gracias por su apoyo. Nos leemos luego.**


	98. Confesión Desmadrosa (parte 1)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 6: Cosas Inesperadas**

Confesión Desmadrosa (parte 1)

Despertarse ese lunes fue un verdadero infierno, Marshtomp estaba realmente frustrado. Quizá había sido su idea lo de faltar a clases, de todos modos una vez no iba a hacer daño, pero él también tenía que dar exámenes de recuperación de un par de cursos, sin mencionar que su amigos el honorable pollito Combusken iba a ir a dar la cara ante su novia y no le permitiría faltar, además, ahora parecía que recuperara a Lola estaba fuera de sus posibilidades. Salir de la cama fue tan difícil como salir de arenas movedizas, y al avanzar sentía cemento en las patas.

Al llegar a la escuela, tuvo ganas de salir corriendo, cuando detrás de él apareció Grovyle.

\- Oye Marshtomp ¿estudiaste para la recuperación de la clase de Introducción a la mega-evolución? – le preguntó su amigo de tipo planta como si nada.

\- Pues claro – respondió Marshtomp algo raro, pues él ya emprendía su huida cuando de repente recodo el examen que lo mantuvo estudiando todo el domingo.

\- ¿recuerdas cuantas fases era en la mega-evolución?, oí que vendrán preguntas parecidas a las del primer examen – preguntó Grovyle, pues había perdido la hoja donde tenía anotada esa información, pero de repente noto que Marshtomp no lucia bien – oye Marshtomp ¿en qué lio te metiste ahora? – cuestionó Grovyle.

\- En ningún lio, oye, me falta estudiar un poco, nos vemos en el examen – dijo Marshtomp huyendo hacia dentro de la escuela, no podía decirle a Grovyle que él y Dewott habían metido la patota y debían confesar sobre el desmadre, de paso arrastrando a Combusken con ellos.

Marshtomp fue directo a la biblioteca de la escuela, faltaban dos horas para ese examen, cuando menos estudiaría de verdad, ya a la hora del almuerzo afrontaría su destino. Pero de camino, Combusken lo atrapo.

\- Marshtomp ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó su amigo no de buen ánimo.

\- a la biblioteca, a estudiar para mi recuperación – respondió Marshtomp.

\- no desaparezcas, si yo me hundo y pierdo a Fletchinder por lo del desmadre, tú y Dewott se hunden conmigo – amenazó Combusken, de todos modos, él se sentía la víctima, ahora iba tener que admitir frente a Fletchinder que había secuestrado un huevo.

\- oye, yo pierdo a Lola para siempre con esto también, no te quejes – reclamó Marshtomp.

\- nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo – dijo Combusken algo serio, estaba molesto, pero tampoco ahora que creía que iba a perder a su novia, quería perder un amigo.

Marshtomp se fue de verdad a la biblioteca, era curioso, no había entrado más de dos veces ahí en lo que iba de la secundaria. Un vez, durante el tour del primer día, una segunda vez, alguna que Devi le pidió que sacara un libro de la biblioteca de la secundaria por ella. Era un entorno tan desconocido, pisos alfombrados, mesas y sillas, estantes y olor a madera, naftalina y papel. Por ser el penúltimo día de clases, casi todas las sillas estaban ocupadas por quienes estudiaban para las pruebas de recuperación. Marsthomp sintiéndose extraño e incluso intimidado por el silencio del salón camino lentamente hasta la mesa más cercana, con una silla vacía, la silla a suerte no hizo mucho ruido al deslizarse por la alfombra, y tampoco tuvo grandes problema al sentarse y sacr su cuaderno de apuntes de su mochila para ponerse a estudiar, o a intentarlo.

Marshtomp pudo leer algo de los temas que aún no había aprendido, cuando de pronto, tuvo ganas de bostezar, porque se comenzaba a aburrir, el silencio y ese ambiente tan apacible estaban por hacerlo dormir. Definitivamente estudiar en la biblioteca de la escuela no era para él. Entonces a manera de hacer un alto, miró a su alrededor, chicos con apariencia algo más estudiosa que él ahí tranquilos leyendo, claro que también habían pokemons de aspecto más mundano que le decían que él no era el único estudiando ahí por deseperacion. Entonces consulto su celular para ver la hora, y su examen comenzaba en unos 20 minutos, estaba aburrido, peor ahora estaba seguro de que no volvería a reprobar en clase de la Mega evolución. Lo malo era que estaba a dos horas y 20 minutos de tener que ver a Lola a la cara y decirle lo del desmadre.

Para ese punto, supo que su mente estaba cansada y debía dejar la biblioteca. Marsthomp tomó sus cosas y se fue hacia donde fuera para relajar la mente antes de meterse a un examen pensando en cómo había arruinado las cosas. Si él hubiera entendido las buenas intenciones de Dewott antes, Lola nunca los hubiera escuchado teniendo esa conversación, y si eso no pasaba Fletchinder y Combusken no los hubieran visto ser interrogados en la puerta del baño. En fin, Marshtomp iba como un zombi pensativo caminado de manera aleatoria por pasillos muy familiares, era el penúltimo día de clases, pero la escuela ya se sentía vacía.

Los más listos o los que estudiaron como se debía, no necesitaban recuperaciones, y al día siguiente solo sería la ceremonia de cierre por fin de año, así que eso era todo por ese año. En eso Marshtomp no notó que alguien a propósito se puso en frente de él, y Marshtomp termino estrellándose.

\- Marshtomp, ¿estas vivo o qué? – le cuestiono Dewott.

\- Oh Dewott, no te vi – se excusó Marshtop, muy torpemente.

\- estaba justo frente a ti – remarco Dewott algo irritado.

\- perdón, supongo que ando pensativo – confesó Marshtomp.

\- olvídalo, solo vamos a nuestra muerte cargando lo último de dignidad que nos queda, yo por ser un imbécil que al parecer no puede resistirse a una Lopunny, y tú por considerar hasta una piedra sexy – dijo Dewott algo resignado para ese punto.

\- si claro, sé que se ha hecho una frase popular, lo de que yo considero hasta una piedra sexy, pero es una exageración – reclamó Marshtomp, teniendo que sonreír, pues no iba dejar Dewott lo deprimiera.

\- recuerdas esa ves en el muelle como cuatro semanas después de que terminaras con Devi, se te estaba cayendo la baba por una piedra con brazos – le recordó Dewott.

\- Oye, cuando una Graveler es sexy, es que esta sexy – Dijo Marshtomp – no sé porque subestiman la sensualidad de las tipo roca, también tiene lo suyito – expuso algo pícaro.

\- amigo mío, tu modo de ver a las hembras me sorprende y me perturba – rió Dewott.

\- No me avergüenzo – dijo Marshtomp muy seguro de sí mismo – solo me arrepiento de que Lola me haya escuchado en el peor momento – su ánimo decayó un poco.

\- alégrate de que no te haya visto en el peor momento – comentó Dewott con algo de malicia.

\- ¿a qué te refieres? – cuestionó Marshtomp.

\- imagínate que te hubiera visto con una de tus "revistas especiales" – insinuó Dewott.

\- Ya te dije, era solo una revista deportiva, y estaban haciendo un artículo sobre nadadoras olímpicas – se defendió Marshtomp.

\- ¿con bikinis? – cuestionó Dewott.

\- no es nada que no le vendan a un menor en un puesto de revistas a la luz del día – dijo Marshtomp seguro, pero ahora que lo pensaba, quizá si era algo más pervertido de lo que él mismo creía, claro, cuando estaba sin novia.

\- sabes, comienza a darme gusto que no salgas con mi hermana – comentó Dewott.

\- eso sí que me dolió, sabes, cuando estuve con Devi, no se me pasaban por la cabeza muchas cosas que ahora sí – confesó Marshtomp.

\- quizá necesites una novia para arreglarte las hormonas – comentó Dewott.

-lo sé, cuando estoy enamorado soy más decente, pero dime ¿qué hay de ti? – Preguntó Marshtomp feliz de cambiar de tema – ¿alguna chica en la que pienses?

\- No me digas raro, pero hay una chica en Pokebook, he hablado con ella y como que hay feeling, pero no pone sus fotos, su perfil dice que está en esta escuela, y es amiga de algunos pokemons a los que sí conozco, pero no la ubico – explicó Dewott.

-¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó Marshtomp interesado.

\- Marina – respondió Dewott con cierta esperanza.

\- bueno, esa chica no es tan sexy que digamos – dijo Marshtomp con una sonrisa culpable.

\- ¿la conoces? – dudo Dewott.

\- tomamos hidrología en el mismo grupo, la reconozco porque creí que era chico, hasta que el profesor llamó lista – contó Marshtomp ligeramente avergonzado.

\- oh, ya veo – dijo Dewott dudoso – ¿qué especie?

\- Floatzel – respondió Marshtomp.

\- No suena tan mal, a diferencia de ti, yo sí puedo apreciar a una chica por algo más que el físico – dijo Dewott con orgullo.

\- Que hayas besado a una desconocida muy sexy dice lo contrario – le recordó Marshtomp vengándose por lo de la Graveler sexy.

\- en mi defensa, estaba intoxicado de Red Taurus, no me acuerdo, y si hubiera estado en mis 5 sentidos, no lo hubiera hecho jamás – dijo Dewott apenado – me arrepentiré de eso por el resto de mi vida – agregó.

\- yo también, y de haberme vuelto un "pervertido", sobre todo ahora que posiblemente Lola e odie de por vida y también Combusken, al diablo, deja de deprimirse antes de mi examen – reclamó Marshtomp.

\- Bueno, ya es hora de que también me vaya a mi examen, odio estadísticas de combate, de verdad las odio – dijo Dewott retirándose.

Al menos Marshtomp había encontrado un gran amigo en su ex cuñado. Entonces él también fue a dar su examen de recuperación. Sin sospechar que no solo él y Dewott estuvieron presentes en al conversación. De todos modos, existían muchos pokemons que tenían buen oído, y por su trabajo, las orejas siempre atentas a lo que pudieran captar.

Marshtomp dio su examen sin muchos problemas, de todos modos sí había estudiado, y tuvo como ventaja que efectivamente las preguntas fueron casi las mismas. Al final del examen, Marshtomp estaba casi seguro de haber salvado su verano, claro aún tenía un examen que dar, pero esa era casi al final del día, y la última vez reprobó porque su celular había sonado en medio examen y le quitaron la prueba, así que tenía las de ganar, aunque tenía pendiente una asunto algo espinoso.

Según lo planeado, Marshtomp vería a las chicas, Dewott y Combusken detrás de la cafetería en el almuerzo. Para no tener que darle la vuelta a la escuela o a la cafetería, Marshtomp, decidió ir por la ruta más rápida, ósea a través de la cafetería. Su propia decisión lo sorprendió cuando ingresó en la cafetería, no entendía porque se daba prisa si no quería ir. Cosas tontas que uno hace a veces sin pensar.

En la cafetería entonces le sorprendió ver a Ivysaur y Bayleef. Ivysaur era estudioso, no necesitaba dar exámenes de recuperación, y Bayleef era casi el mismo caso, si estaban en la escuela era por algo. Sobre todo ese día, que la escuela estaba tan vacia.

\- Oye Marshtomp ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó Grovyle que no estaba muy a gusto con Marshtomp y Combusken desapareciendo de la nada.

\- a solucionar un asunto con Combusken, ya vuelvo – se excusó y se alejó rápido.

\- Hoy día ¿qué les pasa a esos dos? – se preguntó Grovyle algo frustrado.

\- No es el único – se atrevió a decir Pignite – Dewott también esta desaparecido y ha actuado muy raro.

\- relájense ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar? – les planteo Quilladin que comía con ellos tranquilamente.

Grovyle pensó en el mundo de posibles problemas y desmadres que Combusken y Marshtomp podrían crear. Pignite pensó en todas las estupideces que Dewott había hecho en su vida. Y su ánimo no mejoro nada. Al ver sus caras, Quilladin ya no quiso decir nada.

En ese momento alguien más entró en la cafetería, alguien que sin duda entraba en el grupo de "¿qué hace hoy aquí, si ya aprobó todos los cursos?". Devi, busco con la mirada y al ubicar a Pignite se acercó a él avergonzada, pero no dejo de caminar. Pignite al verla también se puso nervioso, pues cositas que habían pasado en el baile antes de caer dormidos, eran muy incomodas.

\- Pignite ¿Dónde está mi hermano? – preguntó Devi.

\- No lo sé, creo que con Marshtomp y Combusken, y no preguntes que hace, porque no tengo ni idea, esos tres están muy raros – informo Pignite.

\- bien, ahora vamos a hablar – dijo Devi aun nerviosa.

\- por supuesto – respondió Pignite comenzando a sudar.

Ambos entonces se fueron a un rincón lejano de la cafetería a hablar en privado.

\- comienzo a hartarme de los amigos con secretos – comentó Grovyle.

Claro que los secretos estaban a punto de revelarse. Para ese punto, Los chicos ya estaban frente a Fletchinder y Lola, con la cabeza baja y tratando de explicar su pequeña noche de locura.

\- … Y todos como que nos pusimos algo depres, y ahí fue cuando Wartortle sacó el Red Taurus – contaba Dewott.

\- ¿acaso no pudieron decirle que no? – reclamó Fletchinder algo irritada.

\- Al inicio no queríamos, pero Wartortle comenzoa presionar, y algunos si querían, y una cosa llevo la otra, yo termine animándome por imbécil – confesó Marshtomp, y viendo la cara de Combusken ante Fletchinder, decidió confesar algo más – y yo termine obligando Combusken a beber.

\- Al inicio fue un subidón de energía, y estábamos algo locos, luego, bueno esa parte ya no la recordamos, hicimos muchas locuras que no podemos recordar, fue tonto, y nos arrepentimos – dijo Combusken.

\- ¿qué cosas hicieron? – preguntó Lola, en un tono que asemejaba más a una entrevista que a un interrogatorio, ella actuaba un poco extraña, distante, y no tan sorprendida de nada, y eso que era un asunto que directamente atentaba contra su dignidad.

\- A parte de actuar como idiotas por todo el lugar, y gastarnos en estupideces y más Red Taurus el dinero de la familia de Pajaroti – recapituló Dewott – Frogadier atrapo a un criminal, Charmeleon estuvo a punto de tatuarse que amaba a Braixen, Ivysaur y Quillaba fueron derrotados por un par de niñas, Grovyle atoro su cabeza en una parrilla, Croconaw perdió un diente, entre otras cosas.

\- No recordamos nada, encontramos después algunos videos en la cámara de Monferno, y bueno, también al limpiar nuestro desastre averiguamos algunas cosas, pero no estamos muy seguros hasta ahora sobre lo que pasó – intentó explicar Combusken.

\- Combusken ¿qué hiciste? – cuestionó Fletchinder.

\- A parte de perturbar la paz, golpear al dueño de un Karaoke, derribar guardias de seguridad, y secuestrar a un no-nacido – confesó Combusken poniéndose de rodilla.

\- ¿un no nacido? – cuestionó Fletchinder ahora sí algo asustada.

\- Según el video, al parecer yo creía que robaba un orbe místico, pero me robé un huevo, al día siguiente lo devolvimos, estaba en perfecto estado, así que no pasa nada – explicó Combusken sintiendo que deshonraba a su familia, a su legado y a su especie.

\- Al parecer yo quise hacerme un tatuaje, pero el tatuador fue piadoso y solo me dibujo con plumón letritas chinas, y bueno, al parecer soy más pervertido que Marshtomp cuando estoy cafeínizado – confesó Dewott pensando que su confecion ayudaría a Combusken, pero al ver que Lola lo miraba tuvo que ofrecer otra vez una disculpa formal – Lola, yo no soy así, no debí haberte besado sin tu consentimiento, no fue correcto, ni estando intoxicado debí haberlo hecho, así que aceptare si me odias, pero soy decente, un poco imbécil, pero decente, y lamento si complique las cosas, me alejaba de ti porque me daba vergüenza.

\- Yo bueno, al parecer le dije Sexy a Pignite, me puse una falda de algas, me arrojaron en un colchón al lago – dijo Marshtomp – ya sé, yo no hice la gran cosa en ese desmadre, son otros los que quedaron peor, pero yilo lamento más porque actua aa veces como un pervertido, y bueno, sí soy bien estúpido, pero si puedo respetar a un hembra, y espero que me perdones Lola – termino de decir Marshtomp.

Lola y Fletchinder se miraron.

\- NO sé que decir, lo que hicieron fue demasiado – decía Fletchinder algo confundida.

\- Fletchinder, no podemos juzgarlos, esa noche, tampoco ustedes fueron santas ¿verdad? – insinuó Lola algo extraña.

\- ¡¿qué?! – dudo Fletchinder recién recordando aquella pijamada que termino en conspiración.

\- Ya sabes, lo de fiesta de conquista de esos falsos vario color – dijo Lola bastante tranquila.

\- ¡Lola! – reclamó Fletchinder, no estaba lista para admitir lo que les había pasado a ellas, ahora que lo pensaba, aquella noche conocieron a Lola.

\- Descuida yo les explico – le dijo Lola sonriéndole.

Dewott, Marshtomp y Combusken estaban con las bocas abiertas, algo ahí estaba muy mal, y no solo era por ellos.

\- Después del incidente del Karaoke, me fui a una fiesta privada de las que me habían informado, era una estafa horrible para enamorar a chicas bonitas por una noche y luego desaparecer, era horrible, pero no me di cuenta, si no hubiera sido por Abi y las demás chicas, esas fiestas hubieran continuado, ellas son casi heroínas, claro que se metieron en muchos problemas también esa noche, y no quisieron decirles a los chicos para no preocuparlos – resumió Lola.

\- ¿eso paso la misma noche que nuestro desmadre? – cuestionó Dewott.

\- sí, lo recuerdo bien – aseguró Lola con una sonrisa ligera.

\- supongo que ustedes no son los únicos que guardan secretos – dijo Fletchinder resignada y algo vergonzada.

\- ¿qué hicieron esa noche? – se atrevió a preguntar Combusken.

\- Volví a hacer Crossplay, desenmascaramos a una pequeña mafia que jugaba con los sentimientos de las chicas, Abi intoxico a un montón de chicos de la escuela privada, secuestraron a Flareon, peleamos, hicimos intercambio de rehenes – confesó Fletchinder ahora sí avergonzada – pero no hicimos nada criminal ni nos volvimos locas, no les dijimos nada debido a que se hubieran molestado por celos o porque habían parejas que ya tenían problemas, pero tampoco quisimos que se preocuparan – se explicó Fletchinder algo molesta.

\- No me molesta que hagas Crossplay, o acabes con los malos, pero creo que estamos algo más a mano – dijo Combusken contento.

\- vamos Fletchinder, perdona a Combusken, es un gran chico de todos modos – le dijo Lola a la tipo volador.

\- de acuerdo – dijo Fletchinder algo avergonzada – creo que debemos dejar de guardarnos secretos.

\- supongo que si – dijo Combusken.

La pareja de tipos fuego quizá se había arreglado, pero Lola aun no había dicho nada acerca de Dewott y Marshtomp. Entonces Lola le sonrió al par de tipos agua.

\- ¿qué les parece si arreglamos esto con una cita? – planteó Lola.

\- ¿cita? – dudo Dewott poniendo cara rara.

\- sí, un cita doble, creo que quedó claro que yo te gusto Marshtomp, y llevare a una amiga para Dewott si las cosas salen bien, entonces olvidamos rencores – explicó Lola sonriente aun, cosa que intimido a Dewott, pero Marshtomp no se lo pensó tanto.

\- Sí, está perfecto, aceptamos – aceptó el tipo agua y tierra por él y su amigo.

\- genial, nos vemos el miércoles entonces, en frente de la escuela, a las 6, vengan vestidos a lo formal, que hay un bonito restaurante al que a mí y a mi amiga nos gustaría ir – dijo Lola.

Y justo a tiempo, pues el timbre sonó. Lola no estaba ahí para dar exámenes de recuperación, sino que el club de periodismo hacia la última edición del periódico escolar del año, debido al incidente del somnífero, que sería el encabezado de primera plana, tendrían que cambiar el formato por completo a lo planeado, así que estaban trabajando a contra reloj para terminar.

\- No creí que fuéramos a salir vivos de esta – celebró Marshtomp en lo que caminaba con Dewott.

\- No lo sé Marshtomp, algo me huele a que Lola lo planeo así, y lo peor está por venir, porque es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, solo piénsalo – comentó Dewott no muy seguro.

\- Oh vamos, fuimos honestos y nos perdonó, esa sí es una gran chica – dijo Marshtomp seguro.

\- Creo que de nuevo tus hormonas están hablando por ti – dijo Dewott… (Esta historia continuará).

**Nota: hola a todos, ya estoy de vuelta, como saben esta semana habrá doble cap, pero el siguiente lo publicare posiblemente el jueves o el viernes, así que atentos, por ahora este pequeño capitulo al cual se le van a sumar algunas cosillas. Como siempre gracias por su apoyo.**

**Y hablando de apoyo, un saludo a "rew109" gracias por comentar, pero GHOST igual irá por ti, algún día…. Y un agradecimiento especial, a todos los que me apoyan cada semana. Eso es todo. Nos leemos el viernes o el jueves, posiblemente el jueves.**


	99. Confesión Desmadrosa (parte 2)

**NOTA: Ya sé, publique en sábado, lo siento, debía haberlo avisado o previsto, pero simplemente no pude, como sea AQUÍ está el segundo cap de la semana. Y claro el martes viene el nuevo.**

**El anterior cap tenía una estructura más "normal", centrándose en un solo personaje, pero aquí, voy a tener que darle protagonismo a más de un personaje para respetar la narrativa lineal, pero creo que eso no es tan malo. Sin más, el cap.**

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 6: Cosas Inesperadas**

Confesión Desmadrosa (parte 2)

Dewott y Marshtomp andaban juntos, Dewott con la duda aun presente sobre esa milagrosa forma de perdonar de Lola; y Marshtomp… Bueno, ahora que parecía que el corazón de la chica que le gustaba estaba a su alcance, ya estaba imaginando cositas, claro que cositas románticas y tiernas. Imaginaba esa cita doble con Lola, Dewott y un espacio en blanco (la amiga que no conocía); y al final de la noche un beso, luego otra cita paseando a la puesta de sol por el lago, el primer beso como pareja oficial, luego juntos como pareja en la universidad, una propuesta de matrimonio, campanas de boda y luego una fami… pero eran de grupos huevo diferentes… entonces adoptarían… Una familia, y una feliz vida junto a Lola.

Dewott entonces miraba la cara de imbécil de Marshtomp, convenciéndose de que no podría, bajo ninguna circunstancia razonable, hacer a su amigo entrar en razón antes de la "cita doble" pro-reconciliación con Lola. Entonces deseo poder hablar con Servine al respecto, pero no iba decirle del desmadre. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea algo malévola, decirle del desmadre, pero condicionarla a no enojarse ahora que sabían que habían hecho las chicas esa noche… No, no era una buena idea, de todos modos al parecer las chicas habían sido guiadas por Abi hacia una especie de misión en contra de una pseudo mafia que hacia fiestas para engañar a las chicas y divertirse con ellas. En cambio los chicos, se fueron de parranda, perdieron a uno de ellos en el proceso, dejaron a un pobre inocente sin cola, secuestraron un huevo, causaron disturbios, sin mencionar la suerte que tuvieron de no ser arrestados por vandalismo o algo así. Mejor no decirle a ninguna otra chica de la situación.

Pero Dewott no sospechaba lo que ocurría a sus espaldas, entre su hermana y su mejor amigo, justo en ese momento, donde caminaba algo más confundido de lo usual acompañando a Marshtomp. Pues en ese preciso momento, Pignite y Devi estaban en una situación más que comprometedora. Todo debido a lo ocurrido en el baile.

La pregunta que Devi no pudo responder llevo a Pignite a solo suspirar y decirle a la hermana de su amigo "olvídalo, sigamos bailando". Para ese punto todo bien, todo bien hasta el momento en el cual terminaron atrapados por una canción lenta, la misma que hizo que Kirlia pudiera quitarle el casco a Takeshi, y que nadie recordaba. De hecho ellos sí, a Mew le toco borrar y arreglar los recuerdos de Pignite y Devi, los cuales, por disimular terminaron bailando lento, y Devi al final respondió la pregunta, no pudo evitarlo; y una cosa llevó a la otra, y estando demasiado cerca el uno del otro, el momento, y los sentimientos que llevaban años reprimiendo. A Mew le dio pena borrar el recuerdo de una pareja de jóvenes enamorados que se daban su primer beso, y dejo ese recuerdo ahí, lo cual extendía la memoria de Devi y Pignite un minuto más que la memoria de los demás, cosa que técnicamente no era muy importante, pero claro que para ellos si era importante.

-… ¿le diremos a Dewott? – preguntó Pignite, sin saber muy bien cómo controlar la situación.

\- No, no debe saberlo, enloquecería, y luego pelearía contigo, con migo y seria incomodo, y odioso y un horror – decía Devi algo histérica.

\- entonces ¿debemos actuar como si nunca hubiera pasado? – planteo Pignite algo confundido, que Devi estuviera alterada no ayudaba para nada.

\- Ya no podemos ignorarlo, al menos yo no puedo, Pignite – decía, sin ella misma poder plantearse el problema de manera lógica.

\- Tranquila Devi – le dijo Pignite poniendo las patas a los hombros de la tipo agua a ver si de ese modo se tranquilizaba.

Devi lo miro, lucia desesperada.

\- tu viste como actuó Dewott con lo de Marshtomp, es un completo inmaduro, no quiero ni imaginar lo que sucedería si es que sabe de lo que paso, algo como eso haría que los tres no pudiéramos vernos a la cara de nuevo – dijo Devi, en eso Pignite la abrazo.

\- No creo que sea la gran cosa, Dewott ha madurado un poco, y si él es el único problemas, ¿para qué seguir complicándonos las cosas – trató de plantear Pignite.

\- ¿qué quieres decir? – cuestionó Devi.

\- que yo no me arrepiento de lo que paso en el baile, y me gusto, y me gustas, y creo que haber estado alejándonos solo nos causa problemas – confesó Pignite algo avergonzado, de verdad ese asunto se había complicado mucho más de lo necesario.

Entonces Devi respiro profundo, no podía negar eso, y ella sentía lo mismo, que más quedaba. Pero durante tanto tiempo lo habían evitado. Y ahora que lo pensaba, había peleado tanto porque Dewott desaprobaba a Marshtomp, para que luego terminaran, y tras una simple pelea, se amistaron, quizá con Pignite iba a pasar lo mismo, tras una pelea se amistarían y todo volvería a la normalidad… No, nunca era tan fácil con Dewott. De pronto ese problema se veía como un enorme circulo vicioso.

Mientras tanto, Dewott ya había dejado a Marshtomp en su último examen de recuperación, cuando él iba a estudiar antes del suyo. Luego podría ir casa a olvidarse de esas cosas raras e incomodas que le sucedieran ese día. Entonces en busca de un lugar tranquilo donde estudiar, término caminando cerca del invernadero de la escuela, o la entrada a este, y ahí vio a Ivysaur y Bayleef que llevaban con ellos carrerillas y palas.

\- Hola Dewott – lo saludó Ivysaur.

\- Hola chicos – los saludó de vuelta el tipo agua – ¿qué hacen? – preguntó curioso.

\- Ayudamos a la maestra Roserade a acondicionar el invernadero para las vacaciones, ya sabes plantar las hierbas que usaran el próximo semestre en herbolaria y esas cosas – explico Bayleef.

\- Es nuestra forma de completar nuestras horas de servicio comunitario – agrego Ivysaur.

\- Sí, es un problema no cumplirlas – dijo Dewott recordando lo del incidente del año pasado – yo me ofrecí para limpiar después de ceremonia de mañana.

\- como sea, ya estamos terminando, solo nos falta guardar los materiales y que la profesora nos firme las hojas para que nos aprueben las horas – agregó Ivysaur claramente aliviado.

\- ya sabía que había una muy buena razón para que ustedes estén aquí hoy día, no son de los que toman recuperaciones – dijo Dewott.

\- Yo de hecho sí tenía que tomar la recuperación de Literatura Legendaria, pero la Maestra Masquerain suspendió el examen para mañana antes de la clausura – confesó Bayleef algo avergonzada – ese curso no se me da bien.

\- ¡qué raro! Ningún profesor pospone una recuperación más allá de hoy día – opinó Dewott.

\- estará ocupada supongo, algunos maestros han estado raros desde el día del baile – comentó Ivysaur.

\- Y lo peor es que aún no han encontrado a la responsable de esa broma de mal gusto – renegó un poco Bayleef.

Entonces Dewott vio a ambos tipo planta, y recordó algo interesante acerca de los de su tipo.

\- Oigan, ¿no se supone que los tipo planta son inmunes al somnífero? – cuestionó Dewott.

\- cierto – dijo Bayleef algo extrañada, era cierto ese detalle se le había ido.

\- Lo que encontraron en los ductos de ventilación de hecho era una imitación de somnífero natural, un desagradable somnífero artificial – de repente se escuchó la voz de la maestra Roserade, que veía caminando a hacia los iniciales – Los somníferos artificiales son más baratos, algo dañinos si los usas en exceso, a diferencia de la versión natural que trae problemas por más que lo respiren los niños – de pronto aclaro la duda.

\- con que eso era – dijo Ivysaur algo sorprendido por la respuesta.

\- Perdón por la demora chicos, hubiera venido antes, pero estuve dándole la misma respuesta a otros pokemons, hay mucho interés en ese incidente del baile, como sea, terminen de guardar eso y les firmare las horas que trabajaron – aseguró la profesora que se notaba algo estresada.

\- Bueno, yo me voy a estudiar para mi examen, nos vemos – se despidió Dewott dejando trabajar a Bayleef y Ivysaur, aunque en realidad ya habían terminado de trabajar.

A la salida Dewott iba algo confuso y pensativo, ahora que se había librado de lo de su último examen, pasó al lado de Monferno cantando "We are the Champions" debido a que había salido con buenas notas en sus recuperaciones, y ni siquiera lo noto. Dewott paso al lado de algunos reporteros de notiieros locales que buscaban explicaciones hacerca de lo acurrido en el baile de la secundaria, y ni los vio. Entonces Pignite se acercó a él.

\- Hola Dewott – saludó Pignite algo nervioso.

Dewott recién con eso reaccionó.

\- Pignite ¿qué tal? – intento aparentar normalidad.

\- Oye Dewott, ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? – preguntó Pignite, intentnado encontrara el momento correcto para contarle sobre algunas cosillas.

\- Me metí en problemas serios, y salí de ellos muy fácil, pero tan fácil que tiene que haber algun truco o algo, no lo sé – intento explicar Dewott.

\- ¿qué problemas? – dudo Pignite.

\- digamos que yo y Marshtomp nos metimos en problemas con Lola, y luego arrastramos por accidente a Fletchinder y Combusken, pero Lola hizo que Fletchinder y Combusken siguieran como si nada, y ahora yo y Marshtomp iremos a una cita doble con ella y una amiga de ella pasado mañana, eso suena a trampa, no lo sé, y Marshtomp está ahí súper enamorado y idiota – contó Dewott.

\- Es "e idiota" no "y idiota" – corrigió Pignite.

\- Ya hablas como Servine – protesto un poco Dewott.

\- veo que no es un buen momento – comentó Pignite abortando temporalmente su misión.

\- y que lo digas, algo me dice que Lola planea algo y que no vamos a salir muy bien de esa – se lamentaba Dewott – lo peor, nos dije que nos vistiéramos formales, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? Que nos llevaran a un lugar caro, voy a quedar pobre – comenzaba a tornarse histérico.

\- solo cálmate, quizá no vaya ser tan malo – dijo Pignite sin tener idea de cómo aconsejar a Dewott.

Entonces Dewott prefirió no seguir hablando eso solo terminaría haciéndole más daño y estresándolo aún más. Tras esto, ambos fueron caminando a casa en silencio.

Para la tarde, los alumnos de la secundaria estaban prácticamente ya de vacaciones, solo les quedaba asistir a la ceremonia de final de curso y eso era todo, vacaciones por fin, pero las cosas estaban por complicarse de un monto a otro, pues sigilosa la tinta se imprimía, y no la del periódico escolar. Pero la desesperanza ya estaba presente en el hogar de una familia de legendarios artificiales.

Desde el día del baile, Takeshi no pudo dejar de sentirse incomodo en su propia casa, su madre lo miraba con decepción, y su padre se portaba algo distante de él. No habían vuelto a hablar del tema, solo le habían quitado el internet, Mew ya había destruido su celular, y claro, no fue a los dos últimos días de escuela del programa de Legendarios. Las cosas parecían tan malas para Takeshi. Y ahora que parecía que realmente estaba solo y aislado del mundo, recién comprendió lo mucho que arriesgo a todos, solo por conocer a una chica, que estaba enamorada de otro chico. No solo eso, dejo que alguien lastimara a Gen, seguro hizo que Lat fuera castigado, y también lastimo, de algún modo, a su mejor amiga.

Takeshi estaba solo en su cuarto sin poder ver nada de esperanza. Cuando alguien tocó el timbre. Y dado que él no podía ni abrir la puerta lo ignoro y alguien más abrió, o eso fue lo que Takeshi escucho, pasó medio minuto y de pronto alguien toco a su puerta. Takeshi temeroso abrió, llevándose una gran sorpresa. Diancie estaba parada al otro lado de su puerta.

\- ¡Di! – Se sorprendió y se alegró Takeshi – ¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntó.

\- tenía que hablar contigo, y me entere que te expulsaron del programa – explicó Diancie – sin mencionar que tu celular está apagado.

\- Más bien destruido, me quitaron todo, de hecho me sorprende que te hayan dejado pasar – dijo Takeshi.

\- tu papá de hecho fue muy amable, ¿me dejas pasar? Hay cosas de las que quiero hablarte – dijo Diancie algo melancólica.

\- claro – dijo Takeshi algo confundido.

Entonces Takeshi permitió que Diancie entrara a su habitación, como otras veces ya lo había hecho. Diancie se sento en la cama de Takeshi y miro al piso, Takeshi se sentó cerca de ella.

\- Creo que te debo una disculpa, me porte muy mal contigo la noche del baile, te abandone a penas supe de Kirlia, y debí haber ido tras tuyo – intento disculparse Takeshi.

\- ¿aun piensas en Kirlia? – preguntó Diancie de la nada.

\- sí, no me voy a olvidar de ella tan fácil, pero ahora ella recordara que yo la abandone sin dar la cara, y como si fuera poco, tiene a alguien que la consuele – respondió Takeshi algo frustrado.

\- Frogadier descubrió tu falsa identidad, y solo quería proteger Kirlia porque ella le importaba, por eso Kirlia siempre iba preferirlo por sobre tu, él siempre estuvo ahí para ella, tu no – dijo de repente Diancie.

Takeshi algo frio, no entendía porque Diancie decía esas cosas, pero era obvio que estaba dolida.

\- ¿qué te sucede, Di? – dudo Takeshi.

\- que eres un gran tonto, egoísta, y torpe – dijo Diancie llorando.

\- Di – Takeshi no entendía que le sucedió, entonces se acercó a ella un poco más y vio que sus manos jugaban con un dije, en forma de media estrella. Takeshi entonces tomo de su mesa de noche, su mitad de ese dije que decía "Mejores amigos".

\- Yo aún conservo esto porque me lo regalo mi mejor amiga el día de mi cumpleaños – le dijo Takeshi sonriéndole y enseñándole su mitad.

\- No lo entiendes – dijo Diancie mientras que rostro se tornaba color rojo, tanto por el llanto como por los nervios – me enamore de un legendario artificial, tonto, egoísta y torpe, al cual termine convirtiendo en mi mejor amigo, pero este se enamoró de una pokemon normal, y se olvidó que siempre estuve ahí para él, y aun así sigo queriéndolo – lloró Diancie, logrando cumplir el objetivo de aquella visita.

Takeshi ahora sí estaba paralizado. Al inicio creyó que hablaba de Oxy por "legendario artificial", pero ni él era tan tonto y torpe como para no entender el resto. La confesión de Diancie le cayó como una roca en la cabeza. Y ahora que lo pensaba, los regalitos cursis, estar a su lado incondicionalmente, sonrojarse continuamente cuando estaban juntos, molestarse cuando el asunto de Kirlia salía a flote ¿Cómo rayos no se había dado cuenta antes?

\- Di, yo… no sé qué decir – confesó muy confundido.

Diancie entonces se limpió las lágrimas y se puso de pie.

\- llevaba mucho tiempo esperando a que te dieras cuenta, y ahora que todo exploto, ya era hora de que te lo dijera – dijo Diancie – debo irme.

\- Espera Di ¿qué se supone que haga? – cuestionó Takeshi ahora sí confuso.

\- No me hizo bien enamorarme de ti, yo misma creo que debería dejar de quererte, pero tú no me dices nada, yo ya confesé mis sentimientos, hacer cualquier cosa, solo depende de ti – dijo Diancie acercándose a Takeshi y entregándole la mitad de la estrella que decía "Por siempre". Takeshi de nuevo se quedó parado sin poder procesar aquello. Mientras, Diancie se iba, convenciéndose a ella misma que había hecho lo correcto.

Takeshi se quedó parado con la puerta entreabierta un buen rato, hasta que alguien más entró en su habitación.

\- Sabes, cuando menos deberías haberla acompañado a la puerta – le dijo su padre.

\- no tienes ni idea – protesto algo Takeshi, odiaba el tono de condescendencia con el que su padre le hablaba.

\- De qué, de que Diancie estaba enamorada de ti – dijo Mewtwo cerrando la puerta y cruzando los brazos.

\- ¿lo sabias? – dudo Takeshi.

\- es increíble lo que puedes leer entre líneas en una conversación de Pokebook – dijo Mewtwo.

\- revisaste mi Pokebook, así supiste de todo – renegó Takeshi.

\- No, regresamos a casa debido a que cancelaron a última hora nuestra presentación, tu madre y yo llegamos, tu no estabas, Mew estaba dormido en tu habitación ¿qué se suponía que hiciera? Ya habías intentado escapar, ¿para qué? Para encontrarte con una chica a la que le estabas mintiendo – dijo Mewtwo muy severo.

\- quería decirle la verdad – dijo Takeshi bajando la cabeza.

\- Takeshi ¿por qué le mentiste? – le preguntó su padre con algo de compasión.

\- No podía decirle que soy un Mewtwo – dijo Takeshi.

\- eso lo entiendo, pero la hiciste sufrir mucho, le hubieras dicho la verdad, ver como reaccionaba, si era capaz de entenderlo, bien, sino, le hubieses borrado la memoria – dijo Mewtwo.

\- ¿eh? – dudo Takeshi.

\- entiendo lo que es sentirse sin un lugar en el mundo, también lo que es estar solo, no creas que no tengo sentimientos, pero debiste ser honesto, debiste ser cuidadoso, y considerado – dijo Mewtwo.

\- ¿enserio? – Cuestionó Takeshi – ¿todo este tiempo, me hubieran apoyado?

\- sí, queríamos que tuvieras un vida, por eso te pusimos al programa, pero con Kirlia… – entonces su padre volvió a verse decepcionado – Una joven ya te había dado su corazón antes, y lo despreciaste, ni siquiera te diste cuenta, eso sí es algo reprobable – dijo Mewtwo.

\- No sé mucho de chicas, no creí que Diancie sintiera eso por mí, éramos mejores amigos, y no sé – Takeshi estaba confundido.

\- Nunca se debes despreciar los sentimientos de una mujer, jamás, tu y yo, Takeshi, seres que no deberían existir en el mundo bajo las leyes naturales, que podamos tener el derecho a ser queridos por una hembra, es un privilegio enorme – dijo Mewtwo más calmado.

\- entonces ¿qué debo hacer? – preguntó Takeshi.

\- lo que pienses que es correcto, debes aprender a limpiar por ti mismo tus desastres – respondió Mewtwo.

\- Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo – se quejó Takeshi.

Mewtwo entonces esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

\- creo que ya fue suficiente castigo para ti, si demuestras que puedes arreglar esta situación, te dejaremos volver al programa al próximo año, pero te lo advierto Takeshi, decepcionaste a Mew, y es posible que las consecuencias de tus actos recién aparezcan, así, que ten cuidado – dijo su padre ahora sí retirándose de la habitación.

Takeshi se quedó con la duda, pero técnicamente le habían dado la oportunidad de redimirse, y de volver todo a la normalidad. Le daba algo de miedo saber que las consecuencias de su actos recién podrían aparecer, y le daba aún más miedo que de hecho la actitud de sus padres y toda su crueldad habían sido parte de un castigo psicológico… (Esta historia Continuara).

**NOTA: Ya sé, está algo corto, pero prometo un cap largo para la próxima semana. No se olviden de dejar Review mostrando su apoyo a esta historia, como siempre les agradezco a quienes dejaron Review el cap anterior.**

**Por cierto, ahora que una sétima generación está casi confirmada (MALDITA GAMEFREAK! Por gusto hiciste todo ese desmadre de Zygarde en su forma de célula, perro y de cell de dragon ball), bueno, al final eso no cambia nada, quizá si ya hubieran adelantado a los iniciales o algo así, podría incluir algo de eso, pero lo ignoraremos por ahora, incluso estaba pensado incluir a Magiana o lo que sea (cof cof fusión de Diancie y KlingKlang cof cof), porque bueno es otro legendario artificial, pero a estas alturas seria innecesario.**

**Y para terminar, Arena roja se publicara cuando este fic termine, así que paciencia, yo misma no he tenido mucho tiempo estos días. Por cierto, esa semana que viene público un piloto de un posible nuevo fic.**


	100. Complicaciones Mayores (parte 1)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 6: Cosas Inesperadas**

Complicaciones Mayores (parte 1)

La noche del lunes, se sentí tranquila en aquella casa-pensión, donde Marowack vivía. Como siempre. Escuchaba música algo deprimente, mientras leía un libro que le parecía interesante, o de lo contrario iba al sótano de la casa donde podía practicar con su batería. En este caso leía. Claro que luego tendría que hacer maletas para volver con sus padres por las fiestas y esas cosas, pero esos asuntos eran más deprimentes que las canciones que escuchaba. En fin, por el momento Marowack estaba tranquilo. Hasta que alguien tocó a su puerta. Marowack solo se levantó y abrió la puerta y del otro lado de esta estaba Kani, con una expresión enrarecida.

\- Oye Kani ¿qué hoy no era tu baile de graduación? – dudó Marowack.

\- Tengo que mostrarte algo que no deja de perturbarme – dijo Kani entrando a la habitación de Marowack algo brusca.

\- ¿qué sucede? – cuestionó Marowack no muy feliz por esa intromisión.

\- ¿recuerdas esa horrible película que fuimos a ver con Zweilus? – preguntó Kani sin saber cómo explicarse sentándose en la cama de Marowack.

\- ¿Cuál de todas? – dudó Marowack, pues Zweilus no tenía buena pata al elegir qué película ir a ver.

\- esa de esos directores hermanos que hacen ciencia ficción súper pretenciosa y disque-simbólica, la que era Girl-power, pero la chica a cada rato la secuestraban y debía ser salvada por el chico guapo que supuestamente era un alíen albino con ADN de Lucario con alitas, y la chica era la reencarnación de una reina que traficaba la fuente de la juventud hecha de juguito de pokemons – describió Kani.

\- ¿La que iba a vender sus huevos sin fertilizar y limpiaba inodoros? – comenzó a recodar Marowack.

\- esa – afirmó Kani.

\- pues sí, los visuales no estaban mal, pero veo que tú la odiaste – comentó Marowack sin saber a qué punto quería llegar su amiga.

\- esa escena donde la chica encuentra en su celular fotos de los aliens que le habían borrado la memoria – señaló Kani.

\- ¿qué con esa escena? – dudó Marowack ahora sí muy confundido.

\- Estaba pasando las fotos de mi celular a mi computadora para tomar tener memoria para grabar en video mi graduación, cuando me topé con esto – dijo Kani buscando la foto en su celular, una vez la encontró, se las mostró a Maraowack – dime que es photo-shop y una broma de mal gusto, por favor – pidió Kani obviamente intranquila.

Marowack pasó la vista por la foto, o las fotos, la primera era de un pokemon extraño, su cuerpo era robótico, su cabeza era extraña, en la segunda foto estaba la misma silueta movida, era obvio que el fondo era el baile. La segunda foto era de ese ser sin la armadura robótica y mostrando su verdadera forma, la otra foto, era lo que parecía ser la cabeza de otro ser extraño, solo que este había aparecido de la nada, y a diferencia del otro, de este se lograba ver tan solo lo que parecía ser una cresta de cristales rosa. La última foto era la más preocupante, estaba algo borrosa, pero era un borroso conocido, como cuando alguien tomaba una foto a un ataque, lucia como un espacio blanco por la luz del ataque y colores azulados a los bordes del destello, pero aun así en la foto aparecían las patas de un tercer pokemon desconocido, patas iguales a las que tenía el primero, pero más grandes.

\- ¿qué es todo esto? – dudó Marowack sin poder creer lo que veía.

\- sabes, lo de la supuesta "Broma del somnífero" parece la cubierta de lo que sea que pasó ahí de verdad, esto me aterra, ¿qué es esa cosa? – comenzó a cuestionar Kani asustada.

\- esto no tiene ningún sentido – dudó Marowack, cuando un pequeño dolor de cabeza le vino.

Kani notó el gesto de Marowack.

\- ¿a ti también te duele la cabeza? – pregunto Kani.

\- Esto no puede ser real – Marowack estaba en negación.

\- ¿qué Giratinas, pasa en tu escuela? – siguió Cuestionando Kani.

Marowack se quedó en silencio pensando un rato. Hacía tiempo Marowack había escuchado de una supuesta conspiración en la escuela, pero ese rumor era por malversación de fondos, no algo tan loco como eso. Al final se supo que fue todo un error de alguien. Pero ahora que lo pensaba había alguien que estaba investigando sobre cosas extrañas que ocurrían en la escuela.

\- En mi escuela hay alguien que ha estado haciendo una investigación sobre cosas raras que supuestamente estuvieron pasando en la escuela, una chica de tipo fantasma, hasta donde supe detuvo su investigación tras ese incidente del cuarto piso de mi escuela, quizá ella pueda decirnos que es esa cosa – dijo Marowack tratando de asimilarlo.

\- ¿alguien investigaba, y nadie sospecha nada? – cuestionó Kani.

\- Los tipos fantasmas siempre están envueltos en cosas raras, me habló con algunos de ellos, pero aun así, pueden parecer pokemons muy normales – dijo Marowack.

\- de acuerdo, mañana iré contigo a su ceremonia de final de año, y hablaremos con esa chica – dijo Kani tomando la almohada de Marowack y colocándola sobre su regazo – esto parece tan imposible, que es estúpido – estaba frustrada y asustada y ese zumbido en su cabeza no ayudaban, y dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada.

Marowack nunca había sido bueno apoyando a nadie en sus crisis, y ver ahí a Kani histérica, asustada y frustrada, lo hacían sentirse impotente. Ni siquiera era bueno manejando sus crisis propias, y claro eso lo llevaba a tener un pésimo tacto.

\- Oye Kani, Ya es algo tarde, si no te das prisa vas a llegar tarde a tu graduación – Dijo Marowack.

\- Ya no quiero ir – dijo Kani acomodándose en la cama de Marowack abrazando la almohada de este – sabes, ya casi todas las chicas dejaron la residencia por las fiestas, y el tercer piso está muy silencioso, no quiero quedarme en silencio con todo esto pasando, y no quiero ir a una baile donde un monto de chicas solo piensen en divertirse por estar terminando la escuela, en especial porque ninguna es una amiga cercana – confesó Kani.

\- de acuerdo – dijo Marowack suspirando, se sentó al borde de la cama a seguir leyendo su libro.

Paso un silencio incomodo entre ambos, solo interrumpido por el sonido residual de los audífonos de la música que Marowack escuchaba. Hasta que…

\- ¿Puedo dormir aquí? – preguntó Kani.

Marowack, convenientemente estaba tragando saliva en ese momento, y esa noticia hizo que la saliva pasara por el conducto incorrecto, y como resultado Matowack termino tosiendo.

\- Claro que en una bolsa de dormir en el suelo ¿en qué pensabas, niño? – aclaró Kani algo molesta.

\- está bien – dijo Marowack recuperándose…

Para esa hora en casa de Frogadier y Braixen. Frogadier estaba algo pensativo, todavía seguía pensando en cuando la señorita Kirlia, la noche del baile le había dicho "Yo también te quiero", cada vez que lo recordaba sentía algo tibio en el pecho y se ponía feliz, pero aun así no dejaba de ser algo extraño. Frogadier sin embargo no solo tenía eso rondando su mente, pues su hermana lucia desde la noche del baile algo confusa. En ese momento Braixen miraba una película romántica en televisión, pero en cada comercial cambiaba de canal una y otra vez, eso era un signo obvio de intranquilidad en ella, Frogadier conocía bien a su hermana, nunca hacia zapping cuando veía películas románticas.

\- ¿qué te ocurre hermana? – le preguntó Frogadier.

\- Nada – mintió Braixen – solo estoy algo preocupada por distintas cosas – y se contradijo.

\- ¿es porque Lucario va a pasar las fiestas con nosotros? – Preguntó Frogadier.

Para ese punto Braixen se había olvidado de eso.

\- bueno, supongo – dijo Braixen algo rara, sin duda ver las cosas aras que ocurrieron en la secundaria la dejaron algo perturbada, con los días iba sintiéndose más segura, pero desde ese día, ir a la escuela era algo bastante incomodo, y ahora debía asistir a la ceremonia de final de clases. Y ver al director hablar con toda esa falsa naturalidad escondiendo que algo raro ocurría.

Frogadier ya sospechaba que debía incitar con más decisión a su hermana a hablar, lo podía sentir había algo más que atormentaba a Braixen, pero entonces apareció Delphox con una escoba, un plumero y la aspiradora.

\- Frogadier, Braixen ayúdenme a preparar la habitación de huéspedes para Lucario – pidió la madre de ambos iniciales de Kalos con cierta indecisión.

Frogadier entonces tomó la aspiradora y Braixen tomó la escoba. La habitación de huéspedes casi no era usada para nada, a veces cuando algún pariente de Kalos iba de visita era útil, y eso solo a veces pues los pariente preferían a veces quedarse un hotel antes que incomodar a la familia. Así que seguro estaba lleno de polvo, y había que prepararla para el día siguiente. Pues Lucario iba a ser ocupante de esa habitación durante las fiestas.

La madre de Braixen obviamente estaba algo nerviosa por esto, Lucario era la viva imagen de su padre. Y quizá los malos recuerdos harían que Delphox fuera injusta con el muchacho, un chico adolescente que de hecho también la estaba pasando mal por lo que su padre había hecho. Así que Delphox estaba dispuesta a esmerarse por no arruinar la navidad para su familia.

Quitar el polvo de la habitación de huéspedes fue una tarea incomoda, pero no tardaron mucho, y dejaron aquella habitación poco usada limpia y algo vacía. Pues solo había una cama con un colchón cubierto de plástico para que no se arruinara, una cómoda, y un armario. Al terminar Greninja llegó a la habitación, él había estado haciendo la lavandería, dejando sabanas limpias y planchadas, junto con frazadas recién lavadas en el armario.

Pero a pesar de que nadie se opuso a la decisión de Lucario, había cierto sentimiento de duda en el aire, pues sin duda la presencia de Lucario traería inevitables complicaciones para algunos. Frogadier seguía resentido, Braixen por más que ya hubiera aceptado las cosas estaba nerviosa por otros temas, Delphox y su amargo pasado, y hasta Greninja que había sido prácticamente quien lo decidió, estaba preocupado de haberse equivocado con esa decisión.

En fin, la noche paso dando pasó al último día de clases de la secundaria Pokemon. Un día que si bien era anhelado desde cierto punto del año escolar por todos, en esta ocasión no sería precisamente feliz.

A las 5 de la mañana de ese día, los rumores habían corrido y era la mejor oportunidad de obtener una exclusiva, a pesar de que eso significase dormir en una camioneta de la estación de televisión a esperar frente a una escuela. Pues cierta periodista adulta estaba lista para enterrar al director Raichu por varios escándalos. De todos modos aún seguía resentida con aquel hombre, y no descansaría hasta verle sufrir merecidamente. Nadie podía ser tan perfecto como para lograr lo que ese Raichu sin haberse ensuciado las patas, o cuando menos haber vendido parte de su alma. Y dadas las cosas raras que venían pasando en la secundaria, seguro no tardaría en encontrar algo, o cuando menos en causar polémica, solo debía esperar.

Y a las 6 de la mañana, cuando los primeros encargados comenzaban a parecer, aquella Purugly, se puso en acción. Primero debía arreglarse, estaba bien que no fuera una de esas reporteras que más bien lucían como modelos, pero no podía darse el lujo de caminar por ahí luciendo como si hubiera dormido en una camioneta.

Los profesores fueron llegando poco a poco, todos ellos presentando sus últimos documentos, antes de las nueve de la mañana, hora en la cual, comenzaría la ceremonia y oficialmente las cases terminarían.

Para las nueve de la mañana los tres iniciales de Kanto estaban juntos de camino a la escuela, y no tardó mucho en aparecer en la conversación el incidente del somnífero.

-… Así que era artificial, no me había puesto a pensar en eso – comentó Wartortle ante cierta revelación que Ivysaur acababa de hacer.

\- a quien le importa esa estúpida broma del somnífero, dejamos de hablar de eso –renegó Charmeleon aunque en realidad estaba nervioso, pues las cosas que él y Braixen vieron, eran demasiado extrañas como para ignorar lo de ese incidente, quizá todo era parte de un gran encubrimiento.

\- Oye, esa bromita estúpida me arruino la mejor oportunidad que tuve con Warly – se quejó Wartortle – apuesto a que fue obra de esos imbéciles de Rey y Saur, ese par de inciales que se creen mucho por estar en escuela privada, ya intentaron sabotear dos veces eventos de la escuela, apuesto a que pensaron que la tercera seria la vencida – comentó Wartortle.

\- Sí, son sospechosos viables – opinó Ivysaur.

-aunque con tanto Money que tiene ¿por qué no compraron somnífero orgánico? Digo, nos drogaron para arruinar un baile – opinó Wartortle.

\- lo sé, quizá los engañaron, porque ese somnífero lucia como el ataque – comentó Ivysaur.

En ese momento un par de chicos que no estaban muy lejos se les unieron en la conversación.

\- ¿de qué somnífero hablan? – preguntó de improviso Croconaw.

\- hola chicos – saludó Quilava.

\- Quilava, Croconaw, hablábamos del baile, y de esa bromita estúpida – informó Wartortle.

\- no vale la pena preocuparse de ese asunto – protestó Charmeleon aun sin ser escuchado.

\- Pues los de la escuela sí que son bien Pros en limpiar Somnífero, cuando Frogadier derramo su somnífero en mi baño, me tomó casi una semana hacer que ese baño volviera a ser seguro – comentó Quilava.

\- Ah claro – recordó Wartortle.

\- pero el somnífero no es peligroso – cuestionó Croconaw.

\- pues si lo es, yo termine durmiendo una noche en el baño gracias a eso, y mi papá se golpeó la cabeza, debido a que al barrerlo lo respiras, y si le hechas agua tampoco evitas respirarlo, más bien lo respiras poco a poco – explicó Quilava.

\- Somnífero artificial en un baile de secundaria, eso esta tan mal – comentó Charmeleon – como sea, nunca anunciaron a los ganadores de los concursos del mejor disfraz y esas cosas – recordó Charmeleon justo a tiempo para desviar cualquier sospecha y cambiar el tema.

\- cierto – dijo Ivysaur.

\- ¿no entregaron los premios? – dudó Croconaw.

\- oye Croconaw, desapareciste todo el baile ahora que lo recuerdo – señaló Wartortle – ¿qué estuviste haciendo?

Croconaw miro a Quilava en busca de algo de apoyo.

\- Yo nada – dijo nervioso el tipo agua de Jotho.

\- oh vamos ¿qué podría estar haciendo Croconaw, estaba atacando el buffet – dijo Quilava, pues Croconaw de nuevo se habia fugado con Seadra, y como siempre era un secreto, que para mantener, requería ayuda.

\- sí, lo vi rondar la mesa de la comida – dijo Ivysaur, pudiendo adivinar lo que sucedía.

\- ¿Seguro Croconaw que no estabas con una chica? – lo fastidió ligeramente Wartortle sin sospechar.

\- no, solo yo y la comida, pareja perfecta – intentó Bromear el pobre Croconaw, siendo muy evidente.

\- sí estabas con una chica – se dio cuenta Wartortle.

\- No – lo negó Croconaw sin saber que más decir.

\- descuida Croconaw, nos da gusto por ti – dijo Charmeleon feliz por su amigo y por el cambio de tema.

\- Sí, nos alegramos de que te esté yendo bien con asuntos del corazón – lo felicito Quilava siguiendo la corriente.

\- exacto, no tienes de que avergonzarte – dijo Ivysaur.

Entonces el grupo de machos iniciales ingresaron al auditorio donde sería la ceremonia de cierre de curso, donde los profesores ordenaban que los alumnos que iban llegando se sentarán en orden.

Y aunque tuvieron que sentarle lejos desde sus asientos fueron viendo como otros de sus compañeros y amigos iban llegando de a poco. Había cierto sentimiento de melancolía en el ambiente, pues era el último día de clases y aunque obviamente durante las vacaciones fueran a verse y a mantenerse en contacto, no se verían todos los días como siempre, y claro, uno siempre extraña a sus amigos.

Pero mientras el director Raichu iba del edifico principal de la escuela al auditorio, listo para dar cierra a ese loco año escolar, alguien lo abordo. Una Purugly que resultaba lamentablemente familiar.

\- Señor director – lo llamó - ¿tiene alguna declaración acerca del incidente que aconteció durante el baile de cierre de curso? – preguntó aquella reportera.

\- Pues creo que llega algo tarde, la conferencia a los medios fue ayer, y no haya nada nuevo, no hemos podido encontrar al culpable, pero todos los alumnos están bien, por más que el somnífero fuera artificial – dijo el director obviamente fastidiado.

\- Pero señor, según el departamento de salud, y documentos oficiales de ese día, si bien se enviaron un par de ambulancias, no se envió un equipo de limpieza especializado – dijo la reportera captando la atención del director.

\- Pues aun sin un equipo de limpieza profesional, la escuela se encargó por sus propios medios – explicó el director Ahora algo más incómodo.

\- Puedo preguntar ¿por qué en fotos del incidente del día sábado, se ven como 5 ambulancias, si el servicio de salud solo envió tres según documentos oficiales? – y la reportera continuaba con su interrogatorio.

-no lo sé señorita, lo único que sé es que quizá hay errores en los documentos, el número de ambulancias en un lugar no es controlado por un director como yo, y está retrasándome, yo debería estar presidiendo la ceremonia de clausura de curso – dijo el director retirándose.

Pero el director prefirió no dejar cabos sueltos. Camino hacia el auditorio mientras hacia una llamada. Y cuando alguien le contesto.

\- Lamento molestarlo señor, pero me temo que debo pedirle un favor – dijo El director.

La ceremonia comenzó algunos minutos tarde, pero nadie se quejó. Una ceremonia como muchas otras, mencionando los logros de la escuela, los promedios de notas, lo logrado por algunos alumnos y clubes, Luego se pasó a la premiación a algunos equipos deportivos, alumnos con más horas de servicio comunitario, y a los mejores alumnos de cada clase, lo común. Lo que sí fue una sorpresa, fue que se entregaran los premios que quedaron pendientes del concurso de disfraces. Y sí Combusken volvió a robarse el premio al mejor disfraz. Posterior a esto, algunos alcance menores, como por ejemplo que los padre de familia podían recoger las notas finales de sus hijos a partir del día viernes, y que la escuela no ofrecería cursos de veranos, excepto a los alumnos que debían recuperar materias, que se repararía el cuarto piso durante las vacaciones, que la nueva temporada de teatro comenzaría el próximo año. Luego los profesores y el club de periodismo en asociación con el Consejo estudiantil, presentaron un montaje de fotos que se tomaron a lo largo de todo el año de las cosas que habían ocurrido, hubo algo de nostalgia en ese momento, pues sin duda muchas cosas pararon en el año. Y todo finaliza con el discurso del Director Raichu.

-… No los quiero aburrir más, sé que están ansiosos por sus vacaciones, y no los culpo, estoy muy orgulloso de todos los alumnos de esta escuela, y es un honor para mí que vivan esta etapa de su vida aquí en la Secundaria Pokemon, Nos veremos el próximo año chicos, gracias – dijo el director finalizando su discurso – declaró finalizado este año de estudios en la secundaria.

Todos aplaudieron, pero las cosas no terminaban ahí. Una alumna que no era de la escuela, junto con Marowack, buscaban con la vista a alguien ente la multitud que se retiraba tras el final de la clausura. Hasta que la vieron, y se abrieron paso entre los alumnos hasta llegara hasta ella.

\- Gourgueist – la llamó Marowack.

\- sí, ¿Qué se les ofrece? – preguntó la tipo fantasma planta al ver a Marowack y a Kani.

\- Se dice por ahí que has estado investigando algunas cosas aterradoras de la escuela – dijo Marowack incomodo – creo que encontramos algo que tu investigación necesita.

Gourgueist los miró dudosa. No había vuelto a investigar nada más sobre la secundaria desde el asunto de Crowley, pero la curiosidad natural que tenía la llevo a arriesgarse.

\- de acuerdo, los escucho…

Por otra parte Kirlia tomaba una última Selfie de ella y Frogadier antes de las vacaciones, ambos con sonrisas enormes, como si gritaran de felicidad por el final del curso. Cuando la foto estuvo tomada Kirlia la miro y sonrió.

\- es muy linda – dijo Kirlia – oye Frogadier, promete que nos vamos a ver – pidió Kirlia.

\- Por supuesto señorita, lo juró – dijo Frogadier feliz de ver que Kirlia quería verlo.

\- te escribiré un mensaje un cada noche, así nos mantendremos en contacto – dijo Kirlia.

\- Señorita ¿por qué le preocupa que nos separemos? – dudó Frogadier.

Kirlia entonces se sonrojo.

\- porque eres muy especial para mi Frogadier – dijo Kirlia, y aunque se había jurado a ella misma hacer que Frogadier se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, aun no estaba lista para declarársele.

Frogadier por su parte, que no era muy consciente de que estaba enamorado, solo fue feliz.

\- Usted también es muy especial para mí señorita Kirlia – dijo Frogadier – iré a verla el día despues de navidad y le llevare un pequeño presente de mi parte – dijo Frogadier.

\- te esperare con Chocolate caliente y dulces en casa – dijo Kirlia gustándole la idea.

\- ¿malvaviscos? – preguntó Frogadier.

\- por supuesto – respondió Kirlia.

Pero no todo era tan feliz. Entonces Braixen con cierta preocupación interrumpió.

\- Frogadier, mamá y papá ya nos esperan, y Lucario ya está en el auto – anunció Braixen.

\- lo siento señorita, debo dejarla, pero quedan mis promesas – dijo Frogadier algo arrepentido.

\- descuida, aun quiero tomarme fotos con Milotic y Floette, ve, nos vemos luego – dijo Kirlia algo decepcionada también, pero no podían hacer nada.

Y ambos hermanos fueron, a afrontar a la cara un drama familiar sin resolver.

Mientras tanto o iniciales se deseaban felices vacaciones, pues como era de esperarse, a última hora surgieron algunas noticias inesperadas. Ivysaur quizá pasaría la navidad en casa de su abuelo y regresaría, pero Servine iba a estar lejos todas las vacaciones, por otra parte, también recordaron que ese era el último día que iban a ver al profesor Swampert.

Era algo un poco triste, con todos despidiéndose, de Servine y del profesor. Servine entonces se acercó a Dewott, y ambos se abrazaron.

\- Más te vale que te comporte adecuadamente mientras no estoy – le dijo Servine a Dewott, algo autoritaria, pero con cariño.

\- descuida, cuídate mucho Servine – Dewott le deseo feliz viaje a Servine.

Luego se eso Servine paso a abrazar a Devi. Y Dewott retrocedió repitiéndose en su mente "No vayas a llorar, eres un macho, no pienses siquiera en llorar, no llores, resiste, guarda esa lagrimita". Entonces Marshtomp se le acerco.

\- Oye Dewott ¿estas llorando? – se dio cuenta.

\- ¡NO! – Lo negó Dewott con fuerza, fuerza que hizo que la lagrima se le cayera – lo machos de verdad también lloran cuando no van a ver a una amiga que siempre te cuida durante meses – se explicó haciendo pucheros al final.

Marshtomp se rio un poco, y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Dewott.

\- no te preocupes, yo sé que Grovyle va a llorar cuando menos mil veces más que tu – dijo Marshtomp.

Entonces alguien apareció detrás de los tipos agua.

\- Oigan chicos, no se olviden, esta noche a las seis, vestidos formal en frente de la escuela – les recordó Lola… (Esta historia continuara).


	101. Complicaciones Mayores (parte 2)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 6: Cosas Inesperadas**

Complicaciones Mayores (parte 2)

Aquella casa era completamente desconocida para Lucario, y los pokemons que ahí vivían, bueno, eran con suerte conocidos, a pesar de en realidad ser familia, bueno técnicamente de alguna manera política. Lo pero no dejaba de ser extraño. Frogadier y Braixen lo miraban sin dirigirle la palabra, y la madre de Braixen ni lo miraba. Y bueno, ese no era un buen primer paso a cualquier lado.

\- Lucario, ven por aquí – de pronto le dijo Delphox.

Y Lucario siguió a la madre de su media hermana sin decir nada, ya era incomodo que alguien le hablara intentando no hacer contacto visual. Y la siguió escaleras arriba, y Delphox lo guio hasta la habitación de huéspedes.

\- Esta será tu habitación, siéntete libre de pedírmelo si necesitas algo – dijo Delphox aun sin mirarlo, pero cuando menos fue amable.

\- muchas gracias señora – dijo Lucario, dudando al final si debía llamarla por su nombre o como.

\- de acuerdo – dijo Delphox y se retiró.

Lucario entonces miró esa habitación vacía, la cama tendida y todo limpio. Le iba a costar acostumbrarse a todo eso, y sin duda iba ser una de las navidades más raras que pasara. Pero en cierto modo le agrava, pues así no tendría que ver a sus padres durante las fiesta seguía resentido por todo lo que su padre había hecho.

Delphox al salir de la habitación fue interceptada por Greninja, quien había estado observando desde una distancia prudente.

\- creí que ibas a esforzarte por hacer sentir bienvenido al chico – dijo Greninja, era obvio que intentaba no mirarlo.

\- no puedo amor, no puedo – comenzó a lamentarse Delphox – es exactamente igual a su padre.

\- para mi todos los Lucarios son iguales – dijo Greninja algo inocente.

\- sabes a lo que me refiero, su voz, su mirada, todo me recuerda a Hero, no está bien – Delphox ya estaba muy mal con ese asunto – sé que él no tiene la culpa de nada, pero no puedo evitar pensar en el daño que me hizo su padre – sollozó la mujer.

Greninja entonces abrazó a su esposa, y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Ese niño no es Hero, es el hermano de tu hija, y eso es todo, démosle una oportunidad – dijo Greninja – ya no temas mirarlo, porque a decir verdad saco más la nariz y orejas de Luci – agregó sonriente.

\- creí que para ti todos los Lucarios era iguales – reclamó Delphox por fin siendo capaz de sonreír.

\- bueno, tenía que ser convincente – se justificó Greninja.

\- iré a preparar galletas, tomaremos una merienda juntos, y hablaremos un poco – dijo Delphox – que mientras tanto vaya acomodándose.

Dijo Delphox y se separó de su esposo para ir a la cocina, pero al dar un par de pasos se sintió algo mal. Entonces volteo hacia donde había dejado a su esposo parado.

\- Siempre me haces sonreír – le dijo Delphox a su esposo sonrojada.

\- cuando quieras – sonrió Greninja.

Mientras tanto Braixen y Frogadier en la habitación de Braixen se despedían de una amiga. Braixen no había podido despedirse de Servine, ni tampoco Frogadier, así que antes de que tomara un vuelo para ir a ver su padre, Braixen y Frogadier la llamaron.

-… De verdad que vamos a extrañarte – decía Braixen por el altavoz.

\- y yo a ustedes – decía Servine con un tono ciertamente nostálgico.

\- Amiga señorita Servine, yo le debo tanto – decía Frogadier algo triste.

\- No exageres Frogadier – pidió Servine, pues realmente le parecía algo un poco exagerado.

\- En realidad, gracias a usted ya no me encorvo – admitió Frogadier.

\- más bien gracias por escucharme Frogadier – dijo Servine, bastante conmovida en realidad que alguien apreciara un gesto como ese, era bastante gratificante.

\- diviértete mucho, y cuídate – le dijo Braixen.

\- descuiden, voy a estar bien, ya tengo que colgar, ya voy a pasar por seguridad – anuncio Servine – adiós.

Y eso fue lo último que los dos hermanos escucharon de su amiga.

Entonces Servine cortó la llamada, y guardo su celular en un pequeño bolso de mano que llevaba consigo, mientras esperaba en una fila, lista para pasar por seguridad del aeropuerto. En realidad seguro que tenía un par de minutos más antes de pasar por el detector de metales y todo, pero ya no quería escuchar a sus amigos que le dijeran que se cuidara, y que la extrañarían, y todo eso. Eso iba a hacerla llorar, y llorar sola en el aeropuerto, no, ella no era de esas.

Servine hacia un rato en la sala de espera se había separado de su mamá, y ahora iba en camino a ver a su papá. Su papá, el cual seguro con su novia, de nuevo la llevarían de vacaciones, ignorándola mientras ellos estarían quien sabría dónde. Servine no entendía porque tenía que soportar aquello, era obvio que su padre no tenía ninguna intención de ser un verdadero padre para ella, así que ¿por qué se molestaba? Servine preferiría quedarse con su madre, con sus amigos, con sus amigas, con su novio. Al cual debía vigilar, pues si bien lo tenía bajo control… Bueno Grovyle ahora era modelo masculino y las chicas seguro se dejarían impresionar, y Servine no iba a admitirlo frente a nadie, pero tenía su lado celoso.

Y entonces los pensamientos de Servine fueron interrumpidos por un mensaje de PokeApp. Grovyle le había mandado una imagen, pero Servine no lo reviso, pues ya le tocaba pasar por el detector de metales. Y tras los procedimientos de seguridad. Ya en la sala de embarque esperando la llamada de su vuelo, reviso lo que fuese que su novio le había enviado.

"Promete que nadie además de nosotros verá esto" le escribió en un mensaje debajo de la imagen, que era una fotografía tomada con la cámara del celular Grovyle, de un papel escrito a mano así que en la miniatura no se podía ver la gran cosa. Servine abrió la imagen algo molesta, pues por lo que podía ver la caligrafía de su novio no había mejorado nada. Pero aun así era capaz de leer el contenido de la carta.

"Sé que posiblemente estés enojada conmigo debido a que fui algo frio al despedirme de ti, pero no tienes derecho a quejarte, tú también eres fría conmigo casi siempre, y debo admitirlo, en parte me alivia que no me avergüences con cursilerías, y además que sea fácil mantener mi estilo aun estando cerca de ti, pero no creas que no voy a extrañarte…" Para ese punto Servine solo rio un poco, esa carta, o lo que fuese no parecía nada que Grovyle no le fuera a decir en la cara. Ella hubiera continuado leyendo, pero de repente dieron la llamada para su vuelo, y a Servine no le quedó otra que ir.

Una vez ya acomodada en su asiento, y esperando a que algún desconocido se sentara al lado, y mientras esperaba a que el avión despegase, era el momento oportuno para leer el resto de esa carta. "…de hecho me partió el corazón saber que te irías, y es graciosos, porque si no hubieras ido de vacaciones con tu papá y su novia ese verano, bueno no hubiera terminado besándote en ese jardín de flores tropicales al lado de esa clase de baile de salón. Y sé que no le te lo digo muy a menudo, pero eres preciosa, y la verdad me preocupa que algún chico te mire y yo no esté ahí para defenderte, y si te pone celosa de algún modo mi trabajo, dímelo, porque me gustaría saber que de verdad te importo, a veces lo dudo, pero luego me doy cuenta de que estoy enamorado, y que a tu modo me dices que me quieres, en fin, más te vale que pienses en mi mientras estas, lejos, porque yo estaré pensando en ti, y lloré por cierto, pero que nadie se entere, te quiero."

Grovyle había olvidado el uso correcto de las comas y había un exceso de ellas, estaba algo torpemente redactada, pero aun así Servine sonreía, y escribió rápidamente en su celular antes que tuviera que ponerlo en modo avión "Descuida, nadie tiene porque enterarse. Y también estaré pensando en ti". Servine envió el mensaje de PokeApp, justo a tiempo antes de que las aeromozas comenzaran a dar las indicaciones de seguridad.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca pública de la ciudad, en una esquina algo alejada Gourgueist hablaba con Marowack y Kani. Aun no le habían mostrado la foto a la tipo fantasma, al cual estaba algo preocupada. Se suponía que con Crowley vencido, su investigación debía terminar.

\- Ya, díganme ¿qué es lo que tienen? – preguntó Gourgueist algo confundida.

\- antes dinos ¿qué cosas investigabas antes de esto? – cuestionó Kani, pues no creía mucho en que Gourgueist pudiera hacer algo por ellos.

\- Investigaba sobre una antigua muerte en la escuela, o bueno, en la escuela antes de que fuera la Secundaria Pokemon – explicó Gourgueist aun desconfiando.

\- Gourgueist, no estamos muy seguros con esto – dijo Marowack.

Gourgueist supo que debía hablar un poco más si quería que ellos confiaran lo suficiente en ella, así que explico algo más.

\- investigue esos rumores sobre el fantasma del baño de chicas del segundo piso, y descubrí que sí hubo una muerte en el edificio previo a la fundación de la escuela, el supuesto suicidio de una Kirlia, pero descubrí que no fue así, sino que uno de sus compañeros, llamado Crowley, el cual posterior a eso se convirtió en una especie de líder de un culto maligno, la asesino, y digamos que en camino me topé con otras cosas extrañas, como extrañas decisiones sobre la construcción de la escuela, el edifico tiene una viga de 3 metros de ancho ene sótano, y los cimientos son tan grandes que sobre la escuela podrían haber construido un edifico de 20 pisos – explicó Gourgueist.

\- entonces ¿algo raro siempre ha estado pasando en la escuela? – cuestionó Marowack.

\- pues sí, y hay cosas que aun desconozco – confesó Gourgueist.

\- bien, supongo que debo enseñarte lo que tenemos – dijo Kani nerviosa.

Kani busco en su celular las fotos y se las mostró a Gourguesit.

\- estas fotos aparecieron en mi celular después del baile de disfraces, y no tengo idea de cómo aparecieron ahí – explicó la tipo normal.

Gourgueist las vio de reojo sin saber exactamente que veía, era una escena del baile un una criatura extraña como foco de atención. Las circunstancias eran extrañas de por sí con los del supuesto somnífero. Gourgueist entonces pasó a hacer su primera pregunta.

\- ¿Dónde tenías tu celular cundo caíste dormida en el baile? – preguntó Gourgueist.

\- ah, esto es vergonzoso – se quejó Kani – estaba en mi marsupio, no tenía bolsillos – confesó la Kangaskhan con algo de vergüenza.

\- ¿qué eso no es antihigiénico? – cuestionó Marowack claramente incómodo.

\- ya veo, por respeto, nadie debe tocar tu marsupio, y por higiene los de tu especie no suelen guardar nada ahí que no sea un bebe – dijo Gourgueist interesada, había olvidado lo estimulante que un misterio podía ser.

\- ¿y bien? – la apresuró Kani.

\- escuchen, esto me va a tomar tiempo – dijo Gourgueist sacando su celular y pasando las fotos del celular de Kani al suyo por Bluetooh – primero que nada, debo ver si sin falsas, para eso tengo que llevárselas a mi experto, luego debo comparar la imagen de la criatura con otras cosas, luego debo investigar el incidente del baile, y después de eso sabremos la verdad, pero de ser verdaderas estas fotos, lo del baile fue un encubrimiento para la criatura, por lo cual estaríamos ante una conspiración de alto nivel – dijo Gourgueist entre asustada y entusiasmada.

Marowack y Kani se miraron un rato incomodos.

\- ¿Quién es tu experto? – cuestionó Marowack.

\- Rotom, no me cobra si le llevo algunos chismes, y es discreto si sabes cómo comprar su silencio, sin mencionar que es capaz de encontrar cualquier pixel fuera de lugar que indique la falsedad de una imagen – explicó Gourgueist.

\- ¿Rotom? Ese sujeto es un mal chiste – cuestionó Marowack.

\- relájate Marowack, es bueno en lo que hace y es confiable, yo no soy la única que le confía este tipo de cosas a Rotom, y hay que trabajar con lo que se tiene, de todos modos aún estamos en la secundaria – aclaró ella calmando Marowack.

\- si no hay de otra, te lo encargamos, pero esa cosa va adarme pesadillas – dijo Kani.

\- no exageres Kani, de hecho esta criatura hasta es algo linda, he visto mucho peores por ahí – dijo Gourgueist analizando con cuidado la imagen que ahora ella tenía de Takeshi.

\- supongo que eso es todo – dijo Marowack.

Y eso puso fin a la reunión.

Para esa hora en casa de Frogadier y Braixen, ya se podía sentir el olor a galletas recién horneadas. Y claro, Delphox esperaba con esto hacer algún tipo de avance Lucario, o que cuando menso se abriera algún tipo de comunicación, a pesar del drama involucrado. Para ese punto Delphox había dejado las galletas en la mesa de centro de la sala, y ya había llamado a sus hijos y esposo, ahora solo le quedaba llamar a Lucario, pero había ciertos remordimientos en ella, sin duda no sería fácil. En eso Braixen bajo tranquila.

\- Braixen – la llamo su madre – ve a llamar a Lucario – le indicó esta, no mostrando vergüenza ni culpa, pero había sido una decisión adrede no hacerlo por ella misma.

\- claro – dijo Braixen algo incomoda, pero no quería contradecir a su madre, ni empeorar las cosas.

Y Braixen subió a la habitación de huéspedes, tocó la puerta y Lucario no tardó mucho en abrir.

\- Braixen – dijo Lucario algo sorprendido.

\- mi mamá preparo galletas, vamos a tomar una merienda abajo ¿vienes? – invitó Braixen algo rara.

\- seguro – aceptó Lucario – por cierto, lamento haber puesto a tu familia en esta situación – se disculpó Lucario apenado.

\- descuida, tarde o temprano algo iba a pasar, no creo que hubiéramos podido actuar como si nada – dijo Braixen, intentando no sentirse incomoda, no estaba bien culparlo de nada, no era su culpa.

Entonces ambos bajaron, para entonces Frogadier y Delphox eran atendidos por Greninja que con una tetera llena de agua caliente, daba el acompañamiento para las galletas.

\- Braixen, Lucario, únansenos – los invito el adulto tipo agua – té caliente con vainilla para la señorita – canturreo Greninja en lo que preparaba la bebida para Braixen – y dime Lucario ¿Con qué quieres tus galletas? – preguntó.

\- está bien solo té sin azúcar, por favor – dijo Lucario algo tímido, ante una fría mirada de parte de Frogadier, y La mirada nerviosa de Delphox.

\- Té sin azúcar, o eres deportista, o no te gusta lo dulce y tus padres te prohíben café – dijo Greninja, adivinado mientras le extendía la tasa al Lucario que se sentó en el sofá independiente de la sala por algo de temor – caso contrario, serias una mujer intentando bajar de peso.

\- mi esposo cree que el modo en que uno toma sus bebidas habla mucho de una persona – explico Delphox intentando sonreír.

Lucario entonces bebió un gran trago de su té sin azúcar. La conversación había terminado, y el ambiente se pudo súper incómodo.

-Papá, Lucario mata el ambiente y deprime a mamá – dijo Frogadier de improviso.

\- ¡FROGADIER! – regañó Delphox.

\- Pero ustedes me dicen que siempre diga la verdad – reclamó Frogadier con toda la honestidad del mundo.

\- pero sé respetuoso – le reprocho su madre.

\- Frogadier, ahora Lucario es mi hermano, es entonces nuestro hermano, es parte de la familia – dijo Braixen.

\- yo no quiero que me quite a mi hermana – dijo Frogadier.

Lucario se sentía como pokemon pez fuera del agua. De hecho el padre de Frogadier era el único que no parecía incomodarse con su presencia, la madre Braixen se forzaba a ser amable, Braixen aún estaba incomoda y Frogadier era honesto al decir que no quería cerca.

\- Yo me retiro, lo siento – dijo Lucario levantándose y yendo hacia la cocina.

Estaba en casa ajena, cuando menos por algo de educación lavaría su tasa, y claro, aun no era muy tarde para tomar un taxi, ir a la casa de su progenitor biológico, porque no iba decirle "padre" después de lo que había hecho; y pasar al navidad con un par de pokemons a los cuales no perdonaría por haberle mentido.

\- Mi madre me dijo que me disculpara – dijo Frogadier de pronto, en lo que Lucario lavaba la tasa donde bebió té.

Lucario tuvo un pequeño sobresalto al escucharlo salido de la nada, pero al recuperarse, suspiro.

\- descuida, no tienes que disculparte por nada, al menos fuiste honesto con la situación, pero descuida, no quiero ser un rompe-hogares como el hijo de ditto de mi apoderado, así que me iré – dijo Lucario.

\- ¿odias a tu papá? – preguntó Frogadier invadiendo el especio personal de Lucario para mirar su ojos llenos de furia, que se llenaron de extrañeza al ver al tipo agua tan cerca.

\- No lo sé – respondió – Frogadier, eres muy extraño – agregó el tipo acero lucha.

\- no eres el primero que me lo dice – respondió Frogadier sonriente – me parece que no quieres odiar a tu papá – dijo Frogadier, ahora más serio.

\- No importa, ahora si me disculpas, debo volver a empacar mis cosas – dijo Lucario intentado volver al cuarto de huéspedes.

\- oye, por alguna razón quiere que estés aquí y que pases navidad con nosotros, y mi deber es no permitir que te vayas – dijo Frogadier atajándole el paso.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! Según tú, yo solo deprimo a tu madre – protesto Lucario.

\- Pues esfuérzate por no hacerlo, hasta ahora no has hecho mucho tú también – dijo Frogadier sonriendo seguro – además, aún estamos merendando, regresa a la sala y comete una galleta – exigió el inicial de tipo agua.

\- de acuerdo – dijo Lucario incómodo, y debía admitirlo, aquel niño raro que tenía en frente, tenía razón.

Entonces Lucario volvió a la sala para encarar a aquella familia otra vez.

Y cuando la noche comenzaba a caer. Alguien más se preparaba para enfrentar una situación difícil. Mientras su amigo se preparaba para una cita. Dewott sin duda estaba nervioso por lo que fuera pasar con Lola, él ya sabía que era un truco, lo sentía, lo presentía, y todo; pero no sabía exactamente que esperar. Lo que ya se esperaba era que los fueran a llevar un restaurante caro y hacerles gastar un montón de dinero. Y para empeorarlo todo Dewott sentía que estaba completamente solo. Su mejor amiga estaba lejos, su hermana y su mejor amigo habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro esa misma tarde, y su segundo mejor amigo, alias excuñado, estaba como idiota echándose loción perfumada en ese mismo instante.

Dewott se había rendido combinando ropa, sin Servine era inútil para eso, así que se fue a la segura, pantalón negro, sacó negro y camisa blanca sin corbata, formal, pero aun creía verse algo cool, aun así seguía sin estar seguro de nada. Y estaba tan aterrado que puso todos sus ahorros de ese año en su billetera, solo para no pasar un mal momento al pagar la cuenta, y después quedar en la banca rota.

Y salió de casa con tiempo, dándose valor a sí mismo, para enfrentar lo que fuese que esa linda Lopunny hubiera planeado. Al llegar a la escuela, ahí ya estaba Marshtomp con un par de rosas en las patas, vestido de pantalón color beige, saco marrón claro y camisa gris, que no se veía mal, pero bueno, Dewott no sabía de moda.

\- qué bueno que llegas, escucha, sé que estas detrás de otra chica, pero quiero contar contigo, si las cosas salen bien con Lola, llévate a su amiga a otro lado, ya sabes, para darnos algo de intimidad – pidió Marshtomp claramente emocionado.

\- esto es ridículo – dijo Dewott.

\- oye no seas pesimista, esto solo prueba que Lola es la chica perfecta – dijo Marshtomp optimista a más no poder.

\- de verdad, algo me dice que se va a vengar, y lo peor, tiene más razones para odiarme a mí que a ti – se lamentó Dewott.

\- o nos divertiremos en una cita doble porque ella sabe perdonar – dijo Marshtomp.

\- olvídalo, solo no te entusiasmes tanto – dijo Dewott ya viendo que sería imposible hacer entrar en razón a Marshtomp.

\- por cierto, para tu cita – dijo Marshtomp entregándole una de las rosas a Dewott – y ánimo, Combusken fue feliz gracias a una cita a ciegas – le dijo Marshtomp a su amigo.

Y justo a tiempo pues Lola ya llegaba al terreno de la escuela, pero desanimada, su plan maléfico no estaba resultando tan bien.

\- … ¿Cómo que no vas a venir? – cuestionaba Lola por su celular.

\- lo siento, pero me dijiste a última hora y mis padres no me dejan – decía alguien al otro lado de la línea – y a todo esto Lola, no entiendo porque me invitaste.

\- Ya te lo dije, es una cuestión de venganza – decía Lola.

\- pues no cuentes más conmigo, perdón Lola – dijeron del otro lado de la línea y la llamada se cortó.

Lola desde lejos podía ver claramente a Dewott y Marshtomp esperando. Hora de recalcular su estrategia y hacerlos sufrir. Ahora que lo pensaba, Dewott se sentía atraído por ella, no estaba enamorado como Marshtomp, pero quizá ella podría usar eso a su favor. Pero estaba mal. Por otro lado Lola recordó lo mal que se sintió al ser rechazada por Marshtomp para que luego él estuviera hablando tonterías al respecto, pero Dewott que no solo la beso a la fuerza hacía tiempo, sino que había decidido mentirle e ilusionarla. Sí lo iba a hacer.

Lola se acercó tranquila y despreocupada, con un vestido negro con brillos, que ella sabía le quedaba muy bien.

\- hola chicos – los saludo tranquila – lo siento Dewott, pero mi amiga no podrá venir esta noche – dijo Lola.

\- oh, descuida, no es problema, diviértanse ustedes – dijo Dewottt viendo una oportunidad para escapar de lo que seguro era parte del plan maléfico de Lola.

\- No Dewott, creo que tu más que Marshtomp me debe una disculpa – le recordó Lola.

\- pero tres son multitud – dijo Marshtomp viendo que la oportunidad de una cita a solas con Lola se estaba esfumando.

\- No exageres Marshtomp, los tres podemos ir a divertirnos sin ningún problema, además me lo deben, no fueron muy educados conmigo – reclamó Lola, haciendo que Marshtomp no pudiera decirle que no.

Entonces Lola se colocó en medio de los dos chicos, los tomó del brazo y comenzó a caminar arrastrándolos. Lola no dijo nada el resto del camino mientras los llevaba. Marshtomp no sabía que pensar, aquello resultaba incomodo en varios niveles. Y Dewott solo rezaba para salir vivo de esa.

Lola entonces los llevo a un restaurante, que como Dewott adivinaba era lindo, así que seguro era algo costoso, aunque claro, lo animaba que no había un letrero de 5 estrellas en la puerta. Y una vez que estuvieron en la mesa, y les llevaron los menús.

\- ¿qué dicen? A que parece un lugar genial – dijo Lola.

\- ¿y de donde conoces este restaurante? – preguntó Marshtomp.

\- bueno, aquí hicieron la recepción de la boda de mi tía – confesó Lola.

\- sí, es bastante bonito este lugar – decía Marshtomp a ver si podía hacer algún avance mientras Dewott revisaba el rango de precios del menú.

\- oye Dewott ¿por qué el menú te parece tan interesante? – le preguntó Lola.

\- es que no sé qué pedir – dijo Dewott nervioso, no estaba bien para nada, ya estaba paranoico y sudando.

\- o vamos, relájate, ¿por qué actúas así? – le preguntó Lola acercándose a hacia él.

\- Porque es antinatural que no estés molesta conmigo después de mentirte, y lo del desmadre, así que por eso no puedo dejar de pensar que esto es una trampa, y lo peor es que yo sé que me lo merezco – dijo Dewott armándose algo de valor.

\- Dewott, que paranoico, no exageres – le regañó Marshtomp.

Lola entonces se puso a dudar de lo que hacía. Era obvio que Dewott se sentía mal, y Marshtomp, bueno, el aun creía que podía llegar a lgun lado con ella.

\- ¿cuánto te arrepientes? – entonces le preguntó Lola a Dewott, con una expresión acusadora.

\- mucho – confesó Dewott creyendo que por fin Lola estaba siendo algo honesta, y no iba por mal camino.

\- pero eso ya pasó ¿verdad? – preguntó Marshtomp dudando sobre lo que sucedía.

\- oye Marshtomp ¿tú te arrepientes? – le preguntó Lola.

\- ah – dudo Marshtomp – creí que estábamos a mano – dijo el inicial de tercera generación, muy dudoso.

\- olvídalo – dijo Lola levantando el menú para ver que pedir.

Ahora ni Marshtomp ni Dewott estaban muy seguros de que decir.

"Está jugando con nuestras mentes, yo lo sé" pensaba Dewott aun nervioso. "No me digan que ya lo arruine" pensó Marshtomp "Pero si no hice nada". Y no tardó mucho en llegar el mesero. Y la comida fue algo silenciosa, Lola tenia algunas cosas en las cuales pensar antes de tortúralos como había planeado.

\- Dewott – dijo de repente – ¿te sigo gustando? – preguntó la tipo normal dejando a Marshtomp atragantado, y tosiendo.

\- ¡Marshtomp! – se preocupó Dewott. Aunque también lo usó de excusa.

\- Esta bien Dewott, solo contéstame – pidió Lola, al ver que Marshtomp de hecho respiraba.

\- No lo sé – respondió Dewott – digo, es más que obvio que me atraes, digo eres linda, pero no te conozco lo suficiente, y le gustas a mi amigo – termino diciendo Dewott que no quería volver a mentir para no meterse en problemas y/o contradicciones.

\- ¿qué sentiste cuando me besaste aquella vez? – preguntó Lola.

Esa pregunta casi le da un infarto al pobre Dewott, y Marshtomp comenzaba sentirse excluido.

\- sabes, una pregunta como esa ya me metió en problemas – dijo Dewott intentando desviar la pregunta.

\- Solo sé honesto – insistió Lola. Dewott no estaba teniendo suerte.

\- La verdad es que ni me acuerdo, ya te lo explicamos hicimos esa noche muchas cosas sin sentido que no podemos recordar – dijo Dewott.

\- Oye Lola, ¿qué intentas? De verdad, no te entiendo – de pronto se atrevió a reclamar Marshtomp.

\- trato de darle una oportunidad a quien este arrepentido de verdad – dijo Loal algo fría. Rompiéndole el corazón a Marshtomp.

\- esto está mal – comentó Dewott ahora que veía que las cosas se pondrían feas, y al parecer no porque Lola lo hubiese querido así… (Esta historia continuará).

**NOTA: Hola a todos, ¿me extrañaron?... Ok, eso estuvo fuera de lugar.**

**Como sea, como siempre les agradezco a todos los que dejan REVIEWS y me dan su apoyo siguiendo esta historia cada semana, sobre todo ahora que nos aproximamos al final. Y ahora**

**ENCUESTA RAPIDA (no afectara lo planeado, pero me interesa saber).**

**\- ¿Con quién debe terminar Lola?**

**\+ Dewott.**

**+Marshtomp.**

**\+ Sola y libre.**

**Supongo que eso es todo por ahora. Nos leemos luego la próxima semana.**


	102. Efecto Domino (parte 1)

**EXPLICACIONES Y DISCULPAS: Hola a todos, de verdad quiero disculparme porque técnicamente ya me pase una hora (al menos en mi país) de la fecha de publicación habitual, ya sé, son los últimos capítulos y debería tener algo más de cuidado, pero simplemente no pude publicar, y de verdad lo lamento. Pero, bueno algunas cosas imprevistas pasan, y ayer y hoy estuve todo el día en cama con una infección respiratoria horrible… Ya que no debe interesarles, pero sí Ghost_Walker estuvo enferma, y con el maldito virus no pude escribir algo decente, así que demore mucho más de lo planeado. En fin (y descuiden a los que les interesa, estaré bien para la próxima semana) una disculpa, y ahora sin más el Cap.**

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 6: Cosas Inesperadas**

Efecto Domino (parte 1)

Entre su segundo mejor amigo y Lola, Dewott prefirió callar, aún no había ordenado nada, si corría en ese instante estaría a salvo. Y sin darse cuenta el inicial de tipo agua de Teselia/Unova, antes un par de bonitos ojos suplicantes, y la mirada de desconcierto y tristeza de un amigo se levantó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo fuera del restaurante, corrió esquivando algunos autos que pasaban por la calle poco transitada al igual que atravesando por una plazoleta que no había visto más de una vez, hasta que se quedó sin aliento.

Dewott termino jadeando apoyado en un árbol, miro a ver si lo habían seguido, pero nada. Entonces se desparramo cansado al lado de aquel árbol, había hecho una buena carrera, casi cuatro cuadras sin descansar. Entonces dejo de respirar agitado, ya se había calmado, y se quedó quieto tranquilo intentando no pensar en porque había escapado. Claro había escapado porque su nivel de paranoia llagaba al cielo, sin mencionar que Lola le rompía el corazón a Mashtomp mientras le hacía algunas preguntas demasiado comprometedoras. Pero ¿Por qué eran comprometedoras? Ah claro, porque él era un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas, y ella era una linda Lopunny, que además era divertida y simpática, una de esas chicas que al parecer no tenían miedo de dar del primer paso, algo que debía admitir le gustaba, dado que no había tenido mucha suerte con las chicas en el pasado. Pero apartando eso, Marshtomp fue el que genuinamente quiso tener algo con Lola, el que realmente intento algo con ella. Porque hasta donde Dewott recordaba, su relación con Lola siempre fueron desafortunados incidentes cercanos, e intentos de él por huir de estos.

Dewott nunca se dio un tiempo para conocer mejor a la chica, que técnicamente, y bajo circunstancias extrañas y reprobables, le dio su primer beso, él cual no recordaba, y de hecho si no hubiera sido por el video de Monferno, Dewott jamás lo hubiera sabido. Y eso le daba cosas en las cuales pensar, sin mencionar a Marina. Si había estado hablando con una chica por Pokebook algún tiempo tras conocerse en uno de esos grupos de juego de PokeApp. No sabía quién era, solo que era de tipo agua, iba a su escuela, y según el señor "esa roca es sexy", esa chica no era tan sexy. Mucha confusión en su cabeza. Lo que no sabía era que las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse peor.

Dewott se quedó ahí quieto pensando la situación un rato, escucho pasos, pero no hizo caso, de todos modos estaba escondido detrás de un árbol, y en caso de ser Lola y Dewott, mejor no mostrara su ubicación, aunque para ese punto dudaba que estuvieran buscándolo. Y ahora que lo pensaba, había dejado su celular en la mesa del restaurante. Con suerte Marshtomp lo tomaría y se lo daría, pero claro, eso había sido un gran falló de su parte, y eso explicaba porque No había nadie llamándolo exigiendo que regresara o preguntándole donde estaba.

Para ese punto Dewott decidió que debía ser un pokemon honorable adulto y macho, y volver al restaurante, decirle a Lola lo que pensaba, aunque fuese un revoltijo, disculparse con Marshtomp, y tratar de hacerle ver que no era su culpa, y aceptar las consecuencias. De hecho le gustó mucho ese plan, incluso se imaginaba a Servine y Pignite aplaudiéndole por actuar con madurez. Entonces salió con sigilo de su escondite, y se topó con algo incómodo, una pareja besándose. Era lo normal, era una plazoleta pública casi desierta en una zona de la ciudad con múltiples cafés y restaurantes, incluso un cine donde pasaban películas viejas o extranjeras que Devi adoraba, y a él le aburrían. Y como para que las cosas no se pusieran incomodas, él intento escabullirse sin llamar la atención, pues sería sospechoso salir de detrás de un árbol. Pero en medio de su sigiloso escape, no pudo evitar ver cuando la pareja se separaba. Y ahora sí Dewott estaba penasndo en un modo de arreglar su situación, parecía que de nuevo todo se ponía en su contra. Devi, su hermana menor, y Pignite su mejor amigo, estaban ahí, besándose.

Dewott no dijo nada y siguió su escape, pero el corazón le latía, ya no con miedo, sino con coraje. Para ese punto su mente no podía soportarlo, ya había olvidado lo de ser un macho adulto y volver al restaurante, no, ahora se cuestionaba lo que acababa de ver, dándole vuelta y confuso y molesto, y asqueado y raro, incómodo y completamente decepcionado, se sentía traicionado. Porque su mejor amigo estaba compartiendo saliva con su hermanita, su hermana, por la cual solía ansiar derramar la sangre de Marshtomp (claro, todo en el pasado), pero aun así no lo podía soportar. Su hermana y su mejor amigo, era tan cliché, estaba tan mal, era desagradable, romper la regla de oro, y era cliché ¿Cómo podía ser posible que siguiera pensando en lo cliché que era? Sin duda su mente no estaba bien bajo ningún término racional.

Dewott termino corriendo hacia su casa, sin poder poner su cabeza en orden, porque a medio camino, recordó a Lola y Marshtomp, al igual que su celular, y Marina, y de nuevo a su hermana y su mejor amigo saliendo a sus espaldas. Y cuando llego a su casa, instintivamente corrió a su cuarto y se encerró. Tenía que meditar con cuidado las cosas, pero no podía, debía calmarse antes de poder hacer eso, pero no podía.

Mientras tanto Marshtomp y Lola iban caminando de camino a la casa de Dewott para devolverle su celular. Ambos algo incomodos, no habían hablado en un buen rato. Pero Marshtomp sintió la necesidad de hablar.

\- Supongo que nadie perdonaría tan fácil lo que yo y Dewott dijimos e hicimos – dijo Marhstomp algo decaído.

\- ¿enserio te lo creíste? – le cuestionó Lola.

\- pues sí – admitió Marshtomp algo avergonzado – qué te digo, soy estúpido, soy un chico – dijo Marshtomp – supongo que debí haberme disculpado honestamente, la verdad sé que dije cosas que me hacen sonar como un idiota, y lo soy, pero puedo respetar a una chica – trató de explicarse Marshtomp.

\- A estas alturas puedes apostar que ya no pienso volverte a dar una oportunidad – dijo Lola algo desanimada, pero bastante firme – no actuaste como debías conmigo nunca, quizá si pude entender que el tiempo no había pasado desde lo de Devi, pero aun así, me merecía algo mejor – dijo Lola.

\- vamos, no soy tan malo ¿o sí? – dudo Marshtomp.

\- no eres tan malo, pero no quiero nada contigo otra vez – dijo Lola firme.

\- es una lástima, porque de verdad me gustaste, no solo por ser sexy – dijo Marshtomp no pudiendo evitar incomodarse por la palabra que lo había metido en tantos problemas, pero al ver que Lola seguía molesta – y de verdad lamento todo lo que mi boca sucia dijo acerca de ti, a veces no me doy cuenta de lo imbécil que puedo llegar a ser – se disculpó Marshtomp.

\- acepto tu disculpa, pero aun así no pienso darte una oportunidad – dijo Lola – quizá como amigos, pero lo más probable es que no quieras, dado que eso es firmar un pacto para ingresar a la Friend-zone.

\- ya entendí, no hay forma de que yo te haga cambiar de parecer, pero dime ¿qué hay de Dewott? – cuestionó Marshtomp.

\- Dewott – dudo Lola – él al menos si intento disculparse, y actuó como arrepentido todo el tiempo, ahora que lo pienso, intento hacer bien las cosas conmigo todo el tiempo, y también contigo, digo a pesar que es obvio que le traigo, por su amigo estaba dispuesto a renunciar a mí, pero los escuche hablando sobre Marina – dijo Lola.

\- Entonces nos escuchaste, que vergüenza – se lamentó Marshtomp recordando que Dewott le reclamó acerca de esa revista con nadadoras en traje de baño.

\- Pues Marina es una buena amiga mía, y me molesto que le dijeras a Dewott que ella no era sexy, es muy buena chica – reclamó Lola.

\- Solo dije mi opinión, ya sé soné como un tonto superficial, pero lo siento – se lamentó de nuevo Marshtomp.

\- No sé si a Marina le llegaría a gustar Dewott, pero me sentiría mal si me interpongo, así que todo está en un veremos, no sé la verdad, pero Dewott es tierno a su modo y veo que le es leal a sus amigos, le falta madurar, pero a estas alturas, supongo que las chicas debemos aceptar que los chicos siempre serán algo idiotas – dijo Lola algo apenada.

\- entonces, supongo que a mí me toca ser buen amigo y dejar que Dewott decida sin presiones – dijo Marshtomp viendo que ya habían llegado a la casa de Dewott – aquí es – le aviso a Lola.

Entonces el tipo agua y tierra tocó el timbre, y nada, la luz del cuarto de Dewott estaba prendida, así que lo volvió a intentar. Dewott entonces saco la cabeza por la ventana de su cuarto, con un rostro desencajado, pero al ver a Marshtomp y Lola, bueno no era el peor escenario posible.

Entonces Dewott bajo y trato de calmarse, era obvio que iban a devolverle su celular.

Al abrir la puerta Dewott intento aparentar estar calmado, peor no era un buen actor, tanto Lola como Marshtomp vieron que el pobre no estaba nada bien.

\- Dewott ¿estás bien? – preguntó Lola algo preocupada.

\- ah pues, no exactamente, pero voy a estar bien – respondió Dewott que ya no quería mentirle a Lola.

\- oye amigo, nos preocupamos por ti te fuiste del restaurante muy rápido y bueno, olvidaste su celular – dijo Marshtomp entregándole su celular a Dewott.

\- lo sé, pero hay algo de lo que debo hablar contigo – dijo Dewott algo alarmado aun – perdón Lola por arruinar la cena, pero algo mala acaba de pasar, quizá luego te enteres, de cualquier modo lamento todo esto – dijo Dewott a toda prisa jalando dentro de su casa a Marshtomp y cerrando la puerta de inmediato.

Lola se quedó fuera de la casa Dewott muy rara, pues era obvio que algo había afectado a Dewott. Lo mejor sería dejar que se calme y luego, bueno ver qué pasaba entre ellos. Claro que la duda le quedaba. Entonces se fue caminado con calma para ella también regresar a casa. E inesperadamente, Lola vio a Devi llegar. Aunque no tan inesperadamente, pues era hermna de Dewott y ella estaba alejándose de su casa.

\- Hola Devi – saludó Lola.

\- Lola ¿qué haces por aquí? – dudo Devi algo nerviosa.

\- oh, es una larga historia, pero digamos que fui a cenar con tu hermano y Marshtomp y las cosas se pusieron algo raras – trató de explicar Lola – y ahora no sé qué pasa con tu hermano, que parece como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo así, y está en tu casa hablando con Marshtomp – agregó Lola, pensando que la anticipación era lo mejor para Devi.

\- vaya, no sé qué decir – dijo Devi algo confusa - por cierto y ¿ese atuendo? – preguntó Devi algo desconfiada, Lola parecía que salía de una cita elegante, y una no va a cenar así con dos amigos.

\- Los lleve a un restaurante algo fino, aunque eso no importa, al final ni pudimos cenar, ya sabes, por el Boulevard – confeso Lola algo apenada.

\- ¿por el Boulevard? – cuestionó Devi nerviosa, pues ella y Pignite habían estado por ahí.

\- sí, bueno ya me tengo que ir a casa, nos vemos Devi – dijo Lola yéndose.

Devi por su parte se sentía culpable y avergonzada, si es que Dewott había visto algo que lo dejo raro, y había estado por donde ella había estado pasando la tarde con Pignite. Había una alta posibilidad de que él los hubiera visto. Eso era malo, Dewott no manejaba bien las crisis, y seguro que ahora tampoco lo haría, aquello no estaba bien. Devi planeaba a contarle a su hermano sobre ella y Pignite, pero no en ese momento donde parecía paranoico por otros asuntos que ella desconocía. Y ahora parecía que había estado haciendo algo con Lola y Marshtomp, y de la nada termino viéndolos. Devi tenía que aclarar la duda, así que se apresuró a llegar a casa a ver si podía hacer algo al respecto.

Dewott apenas si pudo contarle algo de lo sucedido a Marshtomp, aunque claro, lo realmente vital estaba en la frase "Pignite y Devi besándose", lo demás resultaban ser solamente los delirios del pobre Dewott.

-… A ver, déjame ver si entendí – dijo Marhstomp solo para callar al histérico de Dewott – después de huir del restaurante, viste a Pignite besándose con Devi – recapitulo.

\- sí, fue horrible, digo, ¿qué debe hacer uno cuando su mejor amigo, esta succionándole la cara a su hermanita? TRAIDOR – Dewott estaba muy alterado.

\- Oye relájate, creí que ya habías superado que Devi tuviera novio – trató de calmarlo Marshtomp.

\- es que una cosa es con cualquier otro chico, pero Pignite, ósea, de todas las hembras, porque justo mi hermana, o es que siempre fue así, solo fue mi amigo para salir con mi hermana – comenzaba a sospechar el tipo agua.

\- ya cálmate, solo tienes que hablar con los dos, y arreglar las cosas, y aceptarlo antes de que vuelvas a pelear con Devi por algo como eso – le sugirió Marshtomp que ya había estado del otro lado.

En eso la puerta se abrió y Devi entro. Marshtomp sonrió nervioso, esperando a que Dewott no se pusiera a reclamarle a Devi como lo había hecho antes. Dewott entonces algo más tranquilo tomó su celular, busco el número de Pignite y aun en frente de Devi con una sonrisa algo perturbada habló.

\- Hola Pignite, no me importa lo que estés haciendo, ven a mi casa en este mismo instante, tenemos de hablar de mergencia – dijo Dewott y colgó.

\- ¿Dewott? – dudo Devi.

\- Tenemos que hablar hermanita – le dijo Dewott aun con esa actitud inestable.

Marshtomp y Devi se miraron, sin duda todo se había complicado de sobre manera.

A esa misma hora Servine terminaba de desempacar sus maletas. Como había adivinado, su padre la llevaría de vacaciones durante todo el verano, pero en realidad se la pasaría solo con su novia. Servine era de esas hijas que le tenían resentimiento a su padre. Pero en fin, esta vez era un bonito hotel cerca de la playa, y tenía todo lo que necesita, su celular para no perder contacto con sus amigos y su mamá, un par de buenos libros, y la satisfacción de saber que su novio no se olvidaría de ella en el verano. Entonces su celular sonó.

Servine reviso el número, era Pignite.

\- Hola, Servine – le dijo este nervioso del otro lado de la línea.

\- Pignite, que sorpresa que llamaras, dime ¿qué sucede? – adivino Servine, si fuera solo para preguntarle que hacía o para desearle felices vacaciones, no hubiera llamado, y le hubiera enviado un mensaje de texto.

\- Pues, estoy en problemas con Dewott – confeso Pignite nervioso.

\- ¿qué hiciste? – dudo Servine…

Pignite tenía mucho que explicarle.

Pero esa noche, no era lo único que sucedía. Rotom ya había recibido el encargo sobre las fotografías. Y bueno estaba bastante impresionado, lo que veía en esas fotos estaba tan claro que tenía que ser fake, pero no, ni un solo pixel revelaba manipulación, pues siempre cuando menos un pixel fuera de lugar o un pixel muerto que no se repitiera en la siguiente foto revelaba que hubieran alterado esa foto. Entonces, o esa criatura extraña existía y la habían fotografiado, o es que se estaba en frente de la obra un genio de la imagen digital. Y curiosamente en la experiencia de Rotom, lo primero tenía más posibilidades de ser realidad. También la información de archivo, y todo no había señales de manipulación, todo indicaba que eran genuinas, pero eso no tenía sentido.

Rotom entonces se alejó de su computadora, se quitó los audífonos y trato de relajarse, sin duda en lo que fuera que Gourgueist estaba metida era de lo más interesante, eso sin mencionar que las fotos hasta donde Rotom veía habían sido tomadas en el baile.

Y alguien tocó la puerta de Rotom. Rotom abrió creyendo que posiblemente seria su mamá, pero al abrir se topó con Banette.

\- Hey Banette, ¿qué hace el rey del miedo aquí? – preguntó Rotom algo sorprendido de ver a Banette, pero como ya habían trabajado juntos antes, sospechando que era lo que el tipo fantasma creía.

\- Ya sabes, vengo por negocios, lo usual – dijo Banette completamente tranquilo y relajado.

\- dime ¿qué tienes? – preguntó Rotom dejando a Banette entrar a su habitación.

\- me enviaron otro video, que supuestamente fue encontrado en una casa abandonada dentro de un disco duro casi destruido, se ve bien, si se viera falso no te lo traería, pero igual ya sabes, quiero ver el análisis fotograma a fotograma y buscar cualquier signo de manipulación – dijo Banette sacando una unidad USB con el video.

\- De acuerdo, dame un segundo – dijo Rotom apresurándose a guardar las imágenes que Gourgueist le había dado, ya que ella había pedido discreción, pero no fue lo suficientemente cauto, pues Banette alcanzo a verlas.

\- ¿qué era eso? – cuestionó Banette.

\- Una imágenes Fakes que Gourgueist me envió – dijo Rotom intentando minimizarle impacto de su hallazgos.

\- déjame ver – exigió Banette.

\- oye no, me pidieron discreción – reclamó Rotom, pues Banette le había quitado el mouse.

Pero ya era tarde Banette había visto las imágenes.

\- ¿de dónde sacó esto Gourgueist? – preguntó Banette intrigado, pues él creía que se habían encargado de borrar todas esas fotos.

\- al parecer una chica que fue al baile, pero que no está en la escuela, se las dio – admito Rotom algo decepcionado, no había podido mantener las imágenes en secreto.

\- No puedo creerlo, esto es justo lo que necesitaba – dijo Banette emocionado – sí, es la pieza clave de esta conspiración – decía Banette riendo algo siniestro.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! Pero ni siquiera te he dicho de qué trata esto – se sorprendió Rotom, el cual ya no entendía nada.

\- No hay problema, apuesto a que son reales, oye ¿ya hiciste una búsqueda por comparación de imágenes? – preguntó Banette.

\- Okay, con conspiraciones yo no me meto, así que tú habla con Gourgueist, eso ya me está dando miedito, sobre todo porque tu novia ya ha exorcizado a unos cuantos muertitos – dijo Rotom en lo que usaba la imagen más clara de la "Criatura" para compararla con las miles de imágenes disponibles en la red.

\- descuida, estas a salvo, algo me dice, que quien sea que sea este amigo, no es de temer, pero sin duda es alguien importante, o no esconderían su existencia – dijo Banette mirando a atento los resultados de la búsqueda, que fueron negativos.

\- quizá con un boceto – dijo Rotom abriendo una de esas fotos en un editor de imágenes y tras obtener la silueta, ósea un dibujo de la criatura, lo volvió a comparar.

Y esta vez sí hubo resultados. Imágenes de jeroglíficos antiguos que retrataban a Mew, pero también dibujos de supuestos testigos de "Mewtwo", y de hecho, a estos últimos se parecía más.

\- Mewtwo – dijo Rotom algo inquieto, ahora sentía que estaba metiéndose en algo mucho más grande que él, y eso que alguna vez había intentado hackear la tarjeta de crédito de su mamá.

\- te digo algo súper Rotom – insinuó Banette bastante asombrado – no solo hay uno – le murmuro, y luego de eso Banete se puso a juguetear como si estuviera muy contento por algo – ahora Mismagius si va a creerme – celebró.

\- me estás diciendo que estas fotos son evidencia tangible de la existencia de un Clon de un pokemon legendario – analizó Rotom con cuidado.

\- pues sí, mantenlo en secreto hasta que esto se aclare, y yo me contactare con Gourgueist – dijo Banette – por cierto, analiza también este video – le dijo Banette ahora entregándole por fin su USB, ya me tengo ir adiós – dijo Banette retirándose.

A Rotom entonces le rondo la cabeza esa frase "evidencia tangible de la existencia de un pokemon legendario". Rotom ya había tratado con un par de cosas bastante escabrosas como por ejemplo videos de fantasmas reales y sectas ocultistas, pero aquello era más extraño, se sentía inquieto, y sentía la necesidad de contárselo a alguien, no podía contenerse, pero debía guardarlo en secreto… A menos que pudiera pasar desapercibido entre una montaña de basura en internet.

Y Claro, Rotom era un friki que conocía muy bien el lugar perfecto para insinuárselo al mundo, un foro llamado "PokeChan". Un lugar oscuro y absurdo lleno de lo que cualquier anónimo quisiera publicar, y había incluso un apartado para cosas paranormales, perfecto para él.

Y esa noche, más o menos a las 8:34, en dicha página en el apartado paranormal, apareció la siguiente publicación.

" Evidencia tangible de la existencia de pokemons legendarios.

Interesados?

Deberia develarlas al mundo?"

Y claro, no tardó mucho en haber respuestas.

Desde los típicos idiotas que solo estaban ahí para insultar, hasta algunos que ya comenzaban con teorías conspirativas que eran más cómicas que inteligentes, para finalizar en algunos comentario más interesantes. Alguien ya le había ofrecido dinero a Rotom de poder autenticar aquello, y alguien más, le decía que si las tenía, no debía jugar con ellas, y parecía más bien una advertencia.

Rotom entonces salió. No quería ser tentando por el dinero, él mismo sabía que su moral era muy endeble, sin mencionar que si realmente se metía con los legendario, bueno, él no tenía las de ganar. Así que prefirió guardar aquellas imágenes y no tocarlas hasta que Gourgueist o Banette le dieran instrucciones

Aun así su pequeña publicación, ya había llamado la atención de alguien que no estaba muy contenta, alguien que había sido despedida de su trabajo aquel día, alguien que estaba dispuesta a acabar con la secundaria pokemon para siempre… (Esta historia continuará).

**NOTA: a decir verdad el cap se suponía que fuera más largo, pero como ya explique no se pudo (perdón), eso puede extender la duración del fic al menos algunas semanas, así que supongo que son buenas noticias, claro para ustedes, pero igual gracias por el apoyo.**

**En otras noticias, la encuesta pasada me revelo cosas interesantes, como que el 80% de ustedes quieren que Lola X Dewott sea cannon, y que no les cae Marshtomp, pero como dije eso no cambiara los planes, aun así, me alegra haber sabido su opinión, y denle una oportunidad a Marshtomp, quizá no como pareja de Lola, pero como personaje, me encanto escribir acerca de su perversión inocente. Supongo que eso todo. Nos leemos luego.**


	103. Efecto Domino (parte 2)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 6: Cosas Inesperadas**

Efecto Domino (parte 2)

Las vacaciones para Servine casi nunca eran exactamente paz y quietud. O bien porque no terminaba de llevarse bien con la novia de su padre; o cuando por fin se llevaba bien con la novia de su padre, las vaciones eran un desastre; o conocía a un chico educado e interesante que terminaba siendo su odioso compañero de clases evolucionado, que le robaba en corazón para luego rompérselo; o para terminar de niñera a distancia de sus amigos. En este caso era lo último, pero con un giró interesante.

Servine hacía rato ya había colgado el teléfono, y ahora con mucha calma se dirigía al restaurante del hotel para la cena, como siempre con una postura adecuada, y el rostro sereno. Pero por dentro no dejaba de cuestionarse lo que acababa de escuchar. Devi y Pignite, aun no podía terminar de digerirlo, era una de esas cosas a las que uno les da vueltas, y no puede creerlo por más que este en frente. Era simplemente increíble, aunque Servien debía admitir que había algo raro en la relación de ambos desde que los veía en la secundaria, e incluso antes de eso cuando Devi, era Devora, una pobre oshawott con sobrepeso y lentes, y Tepig era el chico que la defendía de los demás, y que le gustaba a pesar de ser amigo de su hermano.

Pero el problema no era que Devi no le hubiera contado de su situación con Pignite, ni tampoco el acto de traición de Pignite, por no habérselo contado tampoco, ni siquiera su traición conjunta, a pesar de que le molestara que siendo amiga de ambos no le hubieran dicho ni una palabra. El problema era Dewott.

Lo mejor que pudo hacer Servine por Pignite, dado que estaba lejos, fue decirle que fuera honesto al 100% con Dewott, al menos hasta que ellas pudiera hablar con Dewott, cosa que haría después de cenar.

Pero lamentablemente no lo logro. La confrontación de Pignite, Devi y Dewott, con Marshtomp de colado, duró aproximadamente una par de horas. Explicando la situación, Dewott enloqueciendo Marshtomp intentando calmarlo, Pignite haciendo que Devi quisiera matarlo por ser "100% honesto", y Devi avergonzada hasta una extremo inimaginable, hubieran seguido así por aun más tiempo, pero la madre de Dewott intervino. Samara, la madre de Dewott y Devi ya estaba cansada de escuchar esa pelea, así que intervino, envió a Pignite y Marshtomp a casa. Cosa que de hecho era muy razonable, ya era algo tarde, de hecho los padres de Pignite pensaron que se iba aquedar a dormir en casa de Dewott para ese punto. Dewott y Devi se fueron regañados a sus habitaciones, y no se volvieron a hablar.

Dewott entonces vio que en su celular, el cual había dejado en su cuarto, tenía un par de llamadas perdidas de Servine, y unos cuantos mensajes en PokeApp de Marina. "Que tal el primer día de vacaciones?" preguntaba el primer mensaje, y el segundo decía "oye, xq tardas tanto en responder". Dewott se sintió como un tonto por esto, así que respondió "Perdón, he tenido una tarde de locos, y no pude tomar mi celular" se explicó Dewott algo arrepentido, tanto que esa emoción no entraba en un mensaje escrito. Entonces después de que el mensaje se hubiese enviado, presionó en la pantalla el icono del micrófono de PokeApp, y se decidió a dar el primer paso y enviar un audio. Dado que durante más de tres meses solo había habido mensajes escritos y emoticons, ese era un gran paso en la "relación" que mantenía con Marina.

\- De verdad, me siento mal por no haberte respondido – decía el mensaje.

Dewott esperaba que lo dejaran en visto, pero no, de pronto recibió una respuesta.

\- Descuida, no hay problema – otro audio, con la voz de ella.

A Dewott se le hizo extraño, no porque hubiera respondido siendo amable, sino porque algo en esa voz se le hacía familiar. "tu voz se me hace familiar" envió Dewott en mensaje de texto, y Marina le respondió "Es que ya habíamos hablado, no recuerdas?". Dewott se encogió de hombros y escribió "jejejejeje no XD", y ahora analiza cada encuentro que tuvo con una Floatzel en la secundaria, y lo recordó.

La noche del baile de bienvenida del primer año de secundaria. Tras haber descubierto lo horrible que era Cincino, la dejo, esta entonces le acepto la invitación a Raticate, el cual ya había invitado a una Floatzel, y por Cincino, la dejó plantada, Y luego Dewott tras ir al baño se encontró con esa misma Floatzel llorando.

"El baile de bienvenida, la Floatzel que por tu culpa se quedó sin pareja" envió Marina confirmando lo que Dewott pensaba. Y ahora que lo analizaba, solo había una Floatzel en toda la escuela. Entonces se golpeó la cabeza.

\- Supongo que tengo más cosas de las cuales disculparme contigo – dijo Dewott ante su celular para mandar otro arrepentido audio.

"Nah, descuida, ya paso" le escribió Marina, y envió una carita feliz. Dewott entonces decidió seguir la conversación más natural, menos culpable y problemática, porque al parecer las revelaciones incomodas no terminaban ahí. "genial, dime q tal tu primer día de vaciones?", pregunto para iniciar una charla más casual.

\- "Una amiga me invito a una cita doble a ciegas con un par de chicos, pero mi madre no me dejo, así que no pude ir, pero mi amiga quería venganza con esos chicos, me preguntó qué paso" – Marina respondió en un audio que realmente parecía natural.

Pero ahora Dewott, que ya estaba paranoico, sospechó de algo más. "tu amiga es una lopunny?" preguntó Dewott temiendo que sí. "Sí, como adivinaste? Eres un tipo psíquico o q?" envió Marina en texto. Dewott ya no podía más por ese día, era demasiado, así que término con un audio.

\- Adivine porque yo y un amigo éramos las víctimas, y ahora mi madre me va a cortar el Wi-Fi, así que hasta pronto, nos hablamos luego – se despidió Dewott. Apagó el internet en su celular y se hecho en su cama pensando "¿Por qué siempre algo ocurre cuando voy al baño?".

Esa noche Dewott se fue a dormí sintiéndose muy extraño, una cosa había llevado a la otra solo para terminar enloqueciéndolo. Estaba cansado, sin duda ese había sido un día muy loco. Y no había esperanzas en que al día siguiente fuera mejor. Claro que término dormido, porque estaba cansado, y el sueño ayudo un poco a calmarle la mente, claro que a cambio le ocasiono sueños bizarros toda la noche.

Y al amanecer de ese nuevo día, bueno, las cosas seguían en conflicto, sobre todo para Lucario. El tipo Lucha escuchando a Frogadier, en el primer acto de amabilidad que este había tenido con él, se quedó en casa de Braixen. A pesar de que la cena fue incomoda, al igual que toda la noche. Lucario por costumbre despertaba temprano, pues solía salir con su padre a correr en las mañanas, llegaba a casa, se duchaba y se preparaba para ir a la escuela; peor desde el conflicto de ambos, Lucario se despertaba más temprano, e iba solo. Sin saber si debía salir a correr o no, se despertó, y fue al baño a lavarse la cara, y topó con el baño ocupado. Tocó la puerta.

\- discúlpeme sea quien sea, pero estoy en medio de un momento biológicamente privado – respondió Frogadier desde dentro – buenos días por cierto.

\- podrías solo haber respondido "ocupado" – comentó Lucario incómodo, apoyándose en la pared al lado de la puerta.

Y Frogadier no tardó mucho en salir, vestido de ninja, con el mismo traje que había usado en la fiesta de disfraces.

\- Pseudo Hermanastro político, el baño es todo tuyo – anuncio Frogadier.

\- ¿qué haces vestido de ninja? – cuestionó Lucario.

\- es mi pijama, no tiene nada de malo andar en pijama en tu propia casa cuando acabas de despertar – dijo Frogadier.

\- usas un traje de ninja para dormir, y fuiste con él al baile de disfraces – siguió cuestionando Lucario.

\- Pues sí, ya sé que todos piensan que soy raro, pero si vas a intentar integrarte a mi familia vas a tener que aceptarme – dijo Frogadier tranquilo.

\- ¿y no te da vergüenza? – preguntó Lucario sin poder entender a Frogadier.

\- Bueno, no me gusta que me juzguen, haría incluso mucho más si no me juzgaran, pero tengo buenos amigos, así que no me hago problemas – admitió Frogadier.

\- ¿y tu novia no te dice nada? – cuestionó Lucario.

\- Perdóneme Pseudo hermanastro político mío, pero yo no estoy involucrado de manera romántica con ningún pokemon – dijo Frogadier algo avergonzado, pero sin perder su peculiaridad.

\- Te vi la primera parte del baile con Kirlia, luego ella con … – en ese momento Lucario recordó que les habían borrado la memoria, Phione se lo había explicado, ese chico era Takeshi, el hijo del clon de Mew, y les borrarían la memoria a todos para mantener el secreto – ahora que lo pienso no preste atención – y sonrió algo forzado.

\- Pues la señorita Kirlia es mi mejor amiga hembra, es especial para mí – entonces Frogadier se avergonzó.

\- ¿te gusta? – se dio cuenta Lucario.

\- Ehhhh – Frogadier no supo que responder ante la pregunta directa.

\- no tiene nada de malo, es linda y parece agradable – dijo Lucario entrando al baño, ahora que lo pensaba, que a Frogadier le gustara una chica linda, era lo más normal de él hasta ese punto, aunque no le quedaba clara la situación en general.

\- Ella si me entiende – confeso Frogadier antes de que Lucario cerrara la puerta del baño.

Y ahora Lucario tenía algo más claras las cosas. Claro que Frogadier le seguía pareciendo raro, pero ahora que lo pensaba no era tan malo.

Al salir del baño, Lucario fue a buscar a Greninja, quería avisar que iba a salir a correr, de todos modos irse sin decir nada, seria grosero, y lo encontró en la cocina, preparando tostadas Francesas y café.

\- Disculpe señor Greninja – dijo Lucario aproximándose algo extraño.

\- Hola Lucario, descuida el desayuno estará listo pronto – informo este tranquilo, en lo que ponía una rosa en un pequeño florero sobre una bandeja, era obvio que iba a llevarle el desayuno a la cama a alguien.

\- De hecho, por habito salgo a correr en las mañanas, solo quería avisarles, y también para que cuando regrese me abran la puerta – explico Lucario.

\- haberlo dicho antes – rio Greninja – hubieras salido con Frogadier, seguro se hubieran divertido – dijo este – por ahora quédate, el desayuno casi está listo, y las tostadas se deben comer calientes.

Greninja notó la atención que Lucario le ponía a la bandeja que preparaba.

\- es para Delphox – dijo este – no ha estado muy bien con todo este asunto, ella se está esforzando por hacer lo correcto, pero la lastimaron mucho, así que mi deber como su compañero romántico en esta vida, es hacer todo lo posible porque pueda volver a estar feliz, y cosas como llevrle el desayuno a la cama sin razón aparente, puede ser de ayuda – explico el padre de Frogadier a Lucario.

Lucario entonces sintió mucha admiración por aquel hombre, era lo que en toda regla por honor se denominaba un caballero. Entonces se sintió muy mal, de todos modos ese hombre básicamente se había encargado de limpiar el desastre que su padre había ocasionado.

\- No te sientas mal – de pronto dijo Greninja – no es tu culpa, así que relájate, y come una tostada – le dijo este tranquilo mientras se llevaba la bandeja escaleras arriba.

Lucario entonces rio un poco. Se suponía que iba a intentar ser el hermano de Braixen, y hasta ahora Greninja y Frogadier eran con quienes había podido hablar. En eso Lucario escucho pasos detrás de él, volteó y vio a Braixen avergonzada, con cara de cansancio y muy despeinada.

\- que vergüenza, esperaba que mi papá y mi hermano estuviesen aquí – admito Braixen arreglándose rápidamente el pelo.

\- ah – dudo Lucario – no tienes que avergonzarte, esta es tu casa – dijo Lucario sin saber cómo reaccionar, de todos modos no quería empeorar las cosas con su media hermana.

\- si pero nadie además de mi familia me había visto sin arreglar – se avergonzó Braixen, que en realidad no se veía tan mal, solo estaba despeinada y con ojeras. Claro que las ojeras no eran algo con lo que Braixen despertase todos los días.

\- bueno, ahora somos familia – dijo Lucario nervioso.

\- supongo – suspiro Braixen aun en pijama, tranquilizándose, de todos modos no había pasado una buena noche – ¿y mi papá? – preguntó.

\- fue a llevarle el desayuno a la cama a tu madre – explicó Lucario – tu papá parece genial – comentó Lucario.

\- es de verdad un pokemon muy bueno – dijo Braixen tomando una tostada y poniéndola de vuelta la tostador para que esta se quemara. Para luego servirse café hirviendo.

Entonces alguien tocó la ventana, o se escucharon dos golpes sobre el vidrio. Braixen se aproximó a la ventana y la abrió, y por ahí entro Frogadier.

\- Hola hermana – saludó contentó, y Braixen abrió el refrigerador, sacó una botella de agua y se la dio a Frogadier – gracias.

\- Las tostadas ya están listas, siéntate – le dijo Braixen señalando la mesa de la cocina – tú también Lucario – invito Braixen intentado ser amable. Y Lucario se sentó con los dos hermanos.

\- Braixen, me atreveré a decir que no has dormido muy bien – señaló Frogadier, las ojeras de su hermana.

\- descuida Frogadier, estaré bien – afirmó Braixen forzándose a sonreír.

Frogadier sin embargo no parecía muy convencido. Y Lucario lo notó. Aunque lo que le quitaba el sueño a Braixen habían sido los eventos del baile.

\- ¿es por mi culpa? – se atrevió a preguntar Lucario.

\- NO, no, definitivamente no es tu culpa, sí es algo extraño tenerte aquí, pero no te culpo – dijo Braixen con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

\- ¿entonces? – cuestionó Frogadier.

\- algo que no importa – trato de decir Braixen.

\- ¿alguien te hizo algo? Hermana, dime – insistió Frogadier.

\- Basta Frogadier, te juro que todo va estar bien, ahora desayuna, yo y Lucario tenemos que ir a lo del teatro – dijo Braixen.

Recordándole al tipo acero lucha que ese día tenía que ir al ensayo de teatro, porque estarían preparando la nueva obra durante las vacaciones.

\- ¿yo también puedo ir? – preguntó Frogadier.

\- seguro, Charmeleon dijo que iba a acompañarme, y Quilava y Prinplup obviamente también estarán ahí con las hermanas Eevee, si quieres también puedes invitar a la señorita Kirlia, ya sabes que los ensayos son abiertos al público – dijo Braixen feliz de cambiar de tema.

Lucario entonces supo que ese día no podría salir a correr.

Por su parte Dewott a esa hora seguía durmiendo. Entonces fue despertado por su tono de timbre. Tomó su celular sintiéndose cansado a pesar de haber dormido desde las ocho de la noche hasta las 9 de la mañana. Reviso el numeor y sorpresa, se trataba de Servine.

\- Se puede saber ¿por qué no contestas tu celular, o porque no me devuelves las llamadas? – Reclamó Servine poniendo alerta a Dewott – por cierto, bueno días.

\- Perdón Servine, pero muchas cosas han estado pasando – se excusó Dewott sin ocurrírsele nada mejor.

\- Oh no, como si no me hubiera enterado de todo tu drama con Devi y Pignite – explicó Servine orgullosa.

\- ¿te lo dijeron a ti? – cuestionó Dewott.

\- Solo después de que tú te enteraste, al parecer llevan no más de 72 horas, saliendo – aclaró Servine.

\- No sé qué pensar de eso, pero se siente como traición, además ayer ya estaba en problemas con Lola y Marshtomp, y después de que Pignite y Marshtomp se fueran, problemas con Marina – se quejó Dewott frotándose los ojos.

Hubo un segundo de silencio en la llamada, y entonces.

\- cuéntame de tus problemas con Lola y con Marina, para empezar ¿Quién es Marina? – cuestionó Servine con un tono de voz que denotaba que sonreía al otro lado de la línea, pero sonreía enojada, y buscando contenerse.

\- ¿por qué yo Arceus? – se lamentó Dewott, y ahora tenía que explicarle a Servine el resto de su problemas, claro que siendo cuidadoso de omitir ciertas, partes, y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no estaba seguro si podría mantener lo que le hizo a Lola en el desmadre, en secreto por algún tiempo más – veras Servine, yo jejejeje, es una historia muy graciosa y creo que se gastara tu saldo.

\- no importa, quiero escuchar, y ni se te ocurra colgarme – amenazó Servine con cierta sutileza, y gracia que le puso los pelos de punta a Dewott.

\- de acuerdo – se resignó Dewott…

Mientras tanto en el ensayo de teatro, todos estaban reunidos. Como siempre la maestra Masquerain llegaba temprano, y todos en consecuencia llegaron a tiempo.

\- Bienvenidos chicos, ya sé que quizá estamos arruinando los planes de muchos con esto, pero se requiere de mucho tiempo para planificar el musical de la próxima temporada – se disculpó la maestra que veía caritas algo descontentas – la ultima vez yo tomé la decisión sobre que musical realizar, pero en esta ocasión, estoy abierta a escuchar propuestas, incluso si alguno de ustedes quiere hacer un musical de "rockola" creado por ustedes mismos lo aceptaría, porque aún no estamos en el nivel como hacer un musical desde cero, así que para la próxima quiero que ya me traigan libretos o cuanod menos títulos y música de muestra, hoy día iremos trabajando en algunas cosas básicas como el baile, y aspectos técnicos del teatro – dijo la maestra.

Y Quilava sintiéndose confundido, preguntó en voz baja a Flareon.

\- ¿qué es eso de musical de rockola? – dudo Quilava.

\- un musical con historia original, que usa canciones que no fueron escritas para el musical, como Mama mia, o Mouling Rough – explico Flareon.

\- eso suena interesante – comentó Quilava en voz baja.

\- ¡Maestras! – entonces llamó Glaceon.

\- sí, Glaceon – cedió permiso para hablar las maestra Masquerain.

\- No sé si usted ha visto la seria de "Smash", bueno ahí hacen un musical y el guion y las canciones estan para recopilar de toda la primera temporada, seria sobre la vida de Marilyn Monroe, un musical titulado "Bomb Shell", es precioso – explicó Glaceon con un sonrisa radiante sobre la cara.

\- Típico, amó la serie – masculló por lo bajo Vaporeon algo inconforme con su hermana tan emocionada.

\- Pero solo habían las canciones, tendríamos que hacer el guion a base de ellas – murmuro Espeon dudando.

\- pero esa era un obra cursi – se quejó Umbreon.

\- A ver chicos, es solo una sugerencia, si alguien quiere proponer otra cosa, adelante – dijo la maestra para calmar los murmullos.

\- Yo digo el Barbero de Sevilla, algo más clásico, y que si este en español – dijo Prinplup.

\- suena algo aburrido – murmuro Hitmonlee.

\- Mejor Sweeny Todd, el Barbero demoniaco de la calle Fleet – Gritó Umbreon.

\- es una gran idea – apoyó Quilava que había visto la película y le pareció genial.

\- Yo digo que hagamos Wicked, o el de legalmente Rubia – propuso Floette, que se atrevía a opinar a pesar de ser nueva.

\- Hay que hacer el musical "Repo" – propuso Zoroark – es brutal.

\- Buena idea para varias, Zoroark – felicito Umbreon.

\- mejor hagamos Meowths (cats) – propuso Persian…

Y ahí todo se convirtió en un gran debate y griterío.

Y los acompañantes que estaban sentados en el público solo miraban con algo de vergüenza. Sin duda que la maestra hubiera dada carta blanca había desatado la polémica.

\- Me pregunto que clase de musical terminaran haciendo después de todo esto – decía Kirlia, que a pesar de la inoportuna invitación, fue, solo quería ver a Frogadier.

\- No lo sé, ni siquiera sé de lo que hablan la mitad de ellos, supongo que de musicales – admitió Frogadier con algo de confusión.

Charmelon que estaba sentado en la fila delante de Frogadier se volteó hacia el tipo agua preguntando.

\- ¿qué obra quería hacer Braixen? – preguntó el tipo fuego que estaba acompañado de los otros dos iniciales de su región.

\- No lo sé, ha estado muy rara desde la noche del Baile – dijo Frogadier con preocupación. Entonces Charmelon se puso nerviosos, de todos los que podían sospechar de algo, bueno Frogadier era el más peligroso.

\- Me estoy aburriendo Charmeleon, si hubiera querido ver peleas hubiera visto tele – se quejó Wartortle.

\- Ya basta Wartortle – le reclamo Ivysaur, el cual vio a Charmeleon nervioso, pues a diferencia de Frogadier, él estaba al lado del tipo fuego – Charmeleon ¿estás bien? – cuestionó Ivysaur.

\- Claro que sí – mintió Charmeleon siendo lamentablemente nada convincente.

\- ¿qué le sucede a usted amigo Charmeleon? – cuestionó Frogadier.

\- Tranquilos Charmeleon, solo dime que te pasa – dijo Wartortle recién notando lo nervioso que estaba Charmeleon.

\- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana? – cuestionó Frogadier sospechando, ambos había estado raros, si había sido una cosa de pareja, él tenía derecho a saber para proteger su hermana.

\- Frogadier, tranquilo – le dijo Kirlia preocupada.

Charmeleon entonces ante la mirada inquisitiva de sus amigos, y dado que Ivysaur y Wartotle le bloqueaban las salidas, decidió tratar de calmar a sus amigos, simplemente, no iba a decirles que había descubierto una especie de androide, y luego una clase de extraña conspiración encubriéndolo todo.

\- nada, descuiden, chicos – trató de mentir ahora siendo algo más convincente, pero no tanto.

\- Mi hermana no ha podido dormir muy bien desde el día del baile, luce asustada y distraída, creí que era por la presencia de su nueva fracción de hermano, pero me parece que es por otra razón – dijo Frogadier serio – solo tenlo en consideración.

Charmeleon quería pedir ayuda, pero ¿a quién debía llamar? ¿A los caza-fantasmas? Obviamente no sabía a quién pedir ayuda, y no quería involucrara sus amigos en una conspiración como esa. Pero una parte de él, si quería contarles, de todos modos habían estado unidos en las buenas y en las malas, desde el más grande desastre orquestado por Wartortle y la consecuente desaparicon de Frogadier, hasta un problema del corazón de Ivysaur, pasando por la loca carrera de artista de Quilava, problemas de chicas con Bayleef, y Croconaw buscando pruebas de la existencia de Papa Delibird. Pero, eso se le saldría de las patas a cualquiera.

Al terminar el ensayo, y con un "traigan libretos, videos y música de prueba para la siguiente, para decidir", como resolución del conflicto.

Charmeleon fue con Braixen, era hora de hablar sobre lo que habían visto. Mientras Quilava se reunía con Wartortle y Ivysaur. Y Frogadier se disculpaba con Kirlia por preocuparla, para luego encontrarse con Floette, que era amiga de Kirlia.

Lucario solo decidió buscar a Braixen, él tenía una idea para el musical, y no conocía a nadie, para que su propuesta fuera escuchada, necesitaba alguien que lo respaldase, y se le ocurrio que quizá sería una buena idea hablar de ella con su hermana. Peor no estaba con los inciales o sus amigas, así que fue a buscarla.

-… debemos decirle a alguien Braix, ya no lo soporto más – dijo Charmeleon a Braixen.

\- Charmeleon, pero ¿a quién? Y que diferencia haría, ¿qué podemos hacer los dos? – cuestionaba Braixen seriamente abatida.

\- No sé tú, pero al menos para entender esto, alguna vez yo llame loco a Wartortle por decir que vio que un pokemon legendario en el lago, quizá deberíamos decirlo, solo para sentirnos mejor, yo sé que estas asustada, y yo también lo estoy, pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer – explicó Charmeleon.

\- peor esa cosa ¿qué era? Era un pokemon o qué, no lo sé – dudo Braixen.

\- Yo sé que era – dijo Lucario entonces dandose a conocer.

\- ¿qué? – dudo Charmeleon.

\- hasta me atrevería a decir que estuvieron más cerca de saber la verdad de lo que creen, si hubieran sabido quien era "Phiona" en realidad – confesó lucario algo nerviosos, pero si revelarles ese secreto podía ayudar a su hermana y a Charmeleon, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

\- No sé exactamente a quien vieron, pero se tratan de, bueno sonara muy loco, pero son pokemons legendarios...

Y así todas piezas habían caído en su lugar… (Esta historia Continuará).

**NOTA: Hola a todos, descuiden, sobre mi estado de salud, ya estoy mucho mejor, claro que aun un poco resfriada, pero al menos ya puedo escribir sin llenar de gérmenes mi computadora. Pero gracias por su preocupación, de verdad lo aprecio.**

**Ahora, bueno tengo un par de proyectos sorpresa para darle una despedida a lo grande al fic, más información al respecto, posiblemente la próxima semana.**

**Por cierto, hace unas semanas publique el piloto de lo que podría ser un nuevo fic, pero me parece que hubo muchos que lo leyeron, así que los invito a que lo hagan, ya sabes solo vayan a mi perfil para más información y busquen el piloto. Supongo que por ahora eso es todo. Nos leemos luego.**


	104. Conspiraciones (parte 1)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 6: Cosas Inesperadas**

Conspiración (parte 1)

\- …Estas loco – concluyó Charmeleon después de haber escuchado lo que Lucario tenía que decir.

\- Oye, tampoco esto es fácil para mí, pero sé lo que vi y lo que me dijeron, y dado que lo que creo que ustedes vieron es igual de absurdo, te agradecería que no me llames loco – dijo Lucario algo molesto, de todos modos solo había querido ayudar.

\- Cinco legendarios adolescentes en el baile de fin de año – comentó Braixen que en lugar de juzgar, analizaba – Takeshi, el hijo de Mewtow; Diancie, la princesa de diamante; Latios o "Lat", heredero del pokemon eón; Phione, la Princesa del mar; y por último, Genesect6, pokemon modificado genética y biomecánica-mente – enumero Braixen – Charmeleon ¿y sí vinos a Genesect?

\- De tipo insecto y metal – agregó Lucario.

\- No lo sé Braix – dudo Charmeleon.

\- tu eres el que quería pedir ayuda, y tendría sentido, por eso se debilito con un lanzallamas – dijo Braixen.

\- ¡¿debilitaste a un legendario?! – Cuestionó Lucario asombrado, y luego se calmó – yo ya dije lo que sabía, ahora cuéntenme ¿Cómo se salvaron del lavado de cerebros y que pasó esa noche? – preguntó Lucario.

\- Charmeleon me dejo un rato para ir al baño, y se me acero lo que yo creía era un Cabutops en disfraz de robot, que comenzó a coquetearme de modo muy incómodo – contó Braixen poniéndose a recordar aquello, que al igual que la historia de Lucario era algo más ridículo al decirlo en voz alta.

\- cuando llegué él se estaba propasando, un poco, ayude a Braixen, pero Braixen le hecho un lanzallamas al sujeto y lo llevamos a la enfermería, porque a un tipo roca y agua, obviamente eso no debería hacerle ni cosquillas, las enfermera nos dijo que le quitáramos en disfraz en lo que ella llegaba, porque debía hacer no sé qué, y resultaba que no era un disfraz y no era un cabutops – explicó Charmeleon.

\- luego nos fuimos, y vimos que algo había pasado en el gimnasio y que el director Raichu le hacía algo a la enfermera Blissey, y nos asustamos y fingimos que estuvimos besándonos detrás del gimnasio, y el director nos dejó ir – contó Braixen.

\- Ah Braix, no debiste contar lo último, quizá – se avergonzó Charmeleon recordando que técnicamente Lucario era hermano de Braixen.

Y Lucario también se había incomodado con eso.

\- En realidad no es para asustarse, digo, yo hable con Phione, no saben cómo comportarse como adolescentes comunes porque crecieron aislados, y aun son vulnerables, no son muy fuertes por lo que veo tampoco, y su secreto debe ser guardado; no hay nada que temer supongo, el director solo estaba ayudándolos – dijo Lucario.

\- pero ¿cómo logro el Director de una escuela involucrarse con legendarios? – cuestionó Braixen.

\- No lo sé, pero al parecer algunos profesores más saben del secreto y están con el director, solo no hay que decir nada y todo va estar bien – dijo Lucario.

\- legendarios adolescentes ¿Quién lo diría? – dijo Charmeleon irónico, pero no le quedaba más que aceptar que Lucario realmente había ofrecido una explicación.

Braixen miro a su hermano, y su novio. Ella se sentía algo más en paz, claro que Charmeleon tenía sus dudas y Lucario, bueno, no parecía muy contento con la actitud de Charmeleon.

\- Oigan, vamos por Frogadier – dijo Braixen para romper la tensión, llevando de pata a Charmeleon y con Lucario siguiéndolos.

Y al llegar a donde todos estaban, pues de la nada Croconaw se unió a Quilava, Ivysaur, Prinplup y Wartortle que estaban haciendo tonterías en lo que esperaban a Charmeleon. Y claro Charmeleon buscando algo de normalidad tras aquello, se unio a sus amigos.

Braixen busco con la vista a Frogadier, pues no estaba con los demás, pero no tuvo que buscar mucho. Pues al verla Frogadier fue tras de ella.

\- Hermana – la llamó Frogadier – la señorita Kirlia quiere enseñarme una tienda de Cupcakes ¿puedo ir? Regresare a casa antes del almuerzo, por favor – pidió Frogadier.

\- Por supuesto – dijo Braixen bastante feliz.

\- Gracias – agradeció el tipo agua y corrió hacia donde Kirlia lo esperaba, no solo feliz, sino algo aliviado, porque Braixen se veía mejor y más tranquila que hacía rato.

Kirlia rio un poco al ver a Frogadier tan entusiasmado.

\- Y aun así dice que no es su novia – comentó Lucario cerca de Braixen.

\- Lo sé, pero tengo esperanzas de que llegue a suceder – comentó Braixen algo romántica – pero luego se dio cuenta de una cosa – espera ¿No se supone que Takeshi, vino al Baile por Kirlia? – cuestionó Braixen.

\- pues eso me dijeron – dijo Lucario algo confundido.

\- Frogadier se involucró en un triángulo amoroso con Kirlia y un…. – dijo Braixen algo sorprendida – olvídalo a estas alturas nada debería sorprenderme – y volvió a sonreír.

Lucario por su parte estaba feliz de haber dado un paso adelante con su nueva hermana, claro que seguía siendo raro y la situación era por su puesto muy extravagante, pero quizá había sido lo mejor. Y eso le hacía sentir orgulloso.

Frogadier y Kirlia se fueron caminando tranquilos y felices alejándose del grupo.

\- Señorita Kirlia, ¿no debimos invitar a la señorita Floette? – dudó Frogadier.

Kirlia termino avergonzada, ella misma le había pedido a su amiga que la dejara solas con Frogadier.

\- Descuida, ella tenía que volver a casa, además a Floette no le gustan mucho los Cupcakes, siempre se come la cubierta y deja la masa – explico Kirlia con una sonrisa avergonzada y luego volteo la cara.

Kirlia debía esforzarse para hacer que Frogadier se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos. Ahí la inocencia del tipo agua jugaría en contra. Lo cual ponía en aprietos a Kirlia, pero estaba convencida de que en el fondo Frogadier sentía lo mismo que ella. Por su lado Frogadier solo estaba feliz, le gustaba la comida dulce, y adoraba estar cerca de su mejor amiga. Claro que no podía ignorar que esa felicidad se sentía algo diferente desde hacía unos días, pero no le importaba al final felicidad era felicidad. Y ver a la señorita Kirlia sonreír siempre era algo muy bonito para él.

\- Frogadier – de pronto dijo Kirlia, estaba decidida, pero nerviosa – me preguntaba ¿por qué me llamaste tan de repente? Digo, se supone que íbamos a vernos en unos días, y no hemos dejado de hablar por el celular – preguntó Kirlia para darle pie a la explicación de Frogadier.

\- Pues debo admitir que ya la extrañaba a pesar de que el tiempo que hemos estado sin vernos ha sido en realidad muy corto, espero que no le importe – dijo Frogadier honesto, pero al final sonando algo avergonzado, el indicativo que Kirlia buscaba.

\- No, de hecho me da gusto, siendo honesta también quería verte y te extrañe, porque te quiero – dijo Kirlia, ahora temblando un poco. Y la vez arrepintiéndose de haber agregado el "te quiero",

\- Señorita Kirlia ¿tiene frio? – Preguntó Frogadier, de todos modos el invierno seguía presente, aunque ese año hubiera nevado muy poco.

-Ahhh – dudo Kirlia sin saber que decir.

Frogadier entonces se quitó la bufanda que traía, y la coloco alrededor del cuello de Kirlia.

\- Frogadier – dijo Kirlia casi sin aliento.

La bufanda estaba tibia. Y Frogadier solo sonrió. Kirlia no pudo evitar que la sangre se le fuera la cara, y su piel blanca no ayudo en nada, sin darse cuenta estaba paralizada.

\- ¿qué le sucede, señorita? – dijo Frogadier poniendo una pata suavemente sobre la frente de Kirlia, estaba preocupado, pues pensó que el enrojecimiento y el temblor quizá se debían a que su amiga estaba enferma.

\- Frogadier – dijo Kirlia temblando, pero luego en un bruco movimiento, tomó la pata de Frogadier y se puso a corretear – hay que darnos prisa, espero que los Cupcakes de Chocolate con fruta no se acaben – dijo Kirlia y rio un poco.

Y actuaba así porque Frogadier la estaba tomando desprendida con todos esos gestos tiernos e inocentes. Kirlia quizá se hubiera atrevido a seguir intentando hacer que Frogadier notara sus sentimientos, pero en realidad Kirlia estaba asustada. Una parte de ella aun dudaba acerca de la "Inocencia" de Frogadier, temiendo que en realidad si confesaba sus sentimientos, él no iba a corresponderle, y por esto perdería al amigo más especial que jamás tuvo. Sin mencionar, que otra parte de ella no estaba segura de ser suficiente para Frogadier. De todos modos Frogadier era tan bueno, divertido, diferente, tierno, considerado, educado…. Y la lista seguía, sí era raro, pero eso lo hacía más único que otra cosa. En cambio ella era solo una niña linda, que solía meter en problemas a todo el mundo, y que no dejaba de meterse en problemas por ingenua.

Kirlia sin duda estaba a punto de enloquecer "¿por qué todas las inseguridades de una chica salen en estos momentos?" se lamentaba mentalmente mientras correteaba sabiendo que arrastraba a Frogadier con ella. Hasta que vio la tienda de Cupcakes, y se detuvo en frente, teniendo que recobrar un poco el aliento, no era que fuera una corredora muy resistente. Y entonces se percató de un detalle, que le dejo sus ya grandes y rojos ojos abiertos como platos. Estaba tomada de la pata de Frogadier, de hecho ella misma la había tomado y no se había detenido a pensar en ello. Y ahora que lo tenía en mente volvió a ponerse roja, y en un acto rápido se cubrió la cara con la bufanda de Frogadier.

\- ¿señorita, comienza a preocuparme? Normalmente yo soy el que actúa más raro en nuestra relación – dijo Frogadier, tan inocente como siempre, tanto que no midió el impacto de la palabra "Relación".

\- debo ir al baño – se excusó Kirlia y soltó la pata de Frogadier.

La tipo Psíquico hada, entro a toda prisa a la tienda donde había unas cuantas mesas donde beber café y comer. Pero ella fue de frente al baño y se lavó la cara tratando de volver a su color blanco habitual.

\- Frogadier ¿Por qué haces esto tan difícil? – se cuestionó y lamentó frente al lavado del pequeño baño de esa pequeña tienda.

Kirlia se dio unos minutos para calmarse. Respiro hondo, y con la piel nuevamente perfectamente blanca, salió, y vio que Frogadier se había sentado en una mesa.

\- Señorita, no actué así, me está preocupando mucho – dijo Frogadier con un tono de preocupación honesto.

\- Perdona, no quería preocuparte, es solo que muchas cosas me están pasando por la cabeza y son complicadas – tuvo que sincerarse un poco, entonces Kirlia gruño – sabes Frogadier, los sentimientos de una chica son complicados.

Kirlia entonces se quitó la bufanda roja del cuello, y se la puso a Frogadier.

\- descuida, ya no la necesito, y quiero que tú también estés abrigado – dijo Kirlia.

\- Amiga mía ¿sus sentimientos están en conflicto por el deshonroso de Takeshi? – preguntó Frogadier.

\- Frogadier, él me rompió el corazón, ya no quiero volver a saber nada más de él, aunque una parte de mí, siendo honesta, piensa que algo salió mal por mi culpa, pero solo quiero dejar eso atrás – dijo Kirlia suspirando.

\- entonces ¿qué la tiene actuando tan extraño? – cuestionó Frogadier.

Era obvio que Frogadier no iba a detenerse hasta saberlo. Entonces a Kirlia se le ocurrió una idea, hacer que Frogadier lo descubriese por si mismo, como si fuera un juego, con el completamente receptivo al misterio. Sí era una gran idea.

\- Frogadier, juguemos un juego – propuso Kirlia sonriendo.

\- No me está ofreciendo respuestas, no la entiendo señorita – dudó Frogadier, pero la idea de un juego le gustaba.

\- tú debes averiguar qué es lo que me sucede – dijo Kirlia – eres muy inteligente en esas cosas, debes prestar atención a cada cosa que haga, a cada reacción mía, y cada vez que nos veamos, te daré una pista – explico Kirlia.

\- suena divertido, y es aún mejor si es que así puedo ayudarla – dijo Frogadier feliz.

\- ahora vengo con la primera pista – dijo Kirlia levantándose.

Kirlia se acero al mostrado y pidió un capuchino para ella, te con sabor a frutas para Frogadier, un cupcake de chocolate y fruta, uno de algas con crema pastelera, y uno de terciopelo rojo que como decoración tenía pequeños corazones de caramelo.

Frogadier se levantó para ayudar a Kirlia con todo lo que había pedido. Y cuando ambos estuvieron en la mesa. Kirlia tomó el Cupcake de red Velvet, y lo deslizo por la mesa hasta que estuvo frente a Frogadier.

\- esta es tu primera pista, pero no la analices mucho, es para compartir también – dijo Kirlia poniendo una cucharilla al lado del pastelito.

Pero Frogadier, sí termino sobre analizándolo. Al llegar a casa tras decirle adiós a su amiga, se puso a investigar todo sobre la receta del Red Velvet, significado alternativos de color rojo, y muchas cosas más. Ideas y conclusiones que solo Frogadier podría sacar. Luego se puso a relacionar el comportamiento de Kirlia con el pastel. Estaba muy perdido, solo por no haber comprendido los corazones de la decoración. Y cerca de la media noche Frogadier decidió que debía pedir ayuda.

Para esa misma hora Braixen, a diferencia de otros días, estaba tranquila durmiendo. No más suponer cosas falsas, ahora que alguien le había ofrecido una explicación, podía estar feliz. Pues dese esa noche había estado temerosa de muchas cosas, conspiraciones y demás cosas de la cuales ella se alejaba, aunque fuera en la ciencia ficción. No más temerle al director Raichu, no más temerle a lo que fuera que hubieran visto, ahora que lo entendía, y hasta le daba algo de pena haberle lanzado una llamarada a un chico que técnicamente nunca había hablado con una chica normal.

Pero a la media noche, no todos estaban dormidos. Y no solo estaban despiertos aquellos que se desvelaban perdiendo el tiempo en las redes sociales, ni aquellos que miraban videos en sus computadoras. Sino por tradición, los fantasmas.

Los tipos fantasma, felices de haber terminado las clases, igual que los demás tipos, y teniendo algo que festejar, que era la reconstrucción del cuarto piso. Bueno decidieron que iban a hacer fiesta. Las invitaciones mandadas por Pokebook, la casa abandonada con la electricidad restablecida, y en medio de la noche, llena de pokemons que solo querían divertirse. Caótica, extraña y extravagante, de las fiestas que solo se veían en esa casa.

Esa noche en particular, la banda de Gourgueist, Trick or Treat, se presentaba. Pero las chicas llevaban tocando desde las 10, y tras dos horas estaban cansadas y su repertorio a punto de acabarse. Claro que no eran la única banda presente, y su lugar fue tomado por una banda llamada "Deep in the Cementey". Esto le dio la oportunidad a Banette.

Las fiestas en la casa embrujada siempre se hacían en el salón de aquella vieja casa, y debido a un gran ventanal roto, en parte del jardín, cuando no era invierno, sino los organizadores se las ingeniaban para cubrir el ventanal con pinturas téticas y deterioradas sacadas que otras habitaciones de aquella casa antigua. Legalmente esa casa tenía un dueño, uno que al parecer no sabía que poseía esa casa desde hacía casi 80 años, por lo cual las fiestas siempre se hacían ahí. La madera de los pisos superiores estaba tan dañada que era una trampa mortal para cualquier pokemon que no flotara o volara, las escaleras estaban casi completamente destruidas, y el único lugar en el cual no era peligroso estar era el salón, cuyo piso era de mármol y estaba intacto. Las vigas la parecer eran de metal y cemento, por eso no había peligro de que le techo colapsara, pero aun así la casa tenía un aspecto decadente que al encontrarse con las tinieblas era aterrador.

Y como no podían usar pisos superiores, los que frecuentaban esas fiestas ya sabía que debían llevarse su propio candado, si querían guardar sus cosas en las alacenas de la cocina, que estaban vacías, aunque alguna vez estuvieron llenas de vajilla de porcelana y cristalería. Era obvio que la invitaciones a esas fiestas no siempre atraían a pokemons decentes así que era mejor ser precavidos, sobre todo cuando uno llevaba amplificadores, e instrumentos musicales que costaban bastante.

\- Listo chicas, a divertirse – dijo una de las chicas de la banda al terminar guardar los instrumentos, ponerles llave y guardar la llave..

\- Gourgueist ¿hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar? – de pronto llamó Banette atravesando la pared. Si iba a hablar con ella la cocina era el mejor lugar para hacerlo, lejos del ruido del resto de la fiesta.

\- las alcanzo en un rato chicas – les dijo Gourgueist a sus amigas, luego se dirigio a Banette algo intrigada – Oye Banette, no deberías estar con Mismagius.

\- Quizá, pero debo darle prioridada a este asunto – dijo Banette.

\- pues dime – dijo Gourgueist sin expectativas.

\- No culpes a Rotom, él intento no mostrármelas, pero vi las fotos que le pediste analizar – dioj Banette captando la atención de Gourgueist.

\- y ahora quieres participar en la investigación – trató de adivinar Gourgueist.

\- No solo quiero echar algo más de luz sobre el asunto – dijo Banette.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – dudo Gourgueist.

\- Yo no me hubiera quedado dormido con el somnífero, sin importar que somnífero hubieran usado, y ni siquiera usaron somníferos, usaron algún tipo de Hipnosis – explicó Banette.

\- Espera ¿tu viste a la criatura? – cuestionó Gourgueist.

\- créeme que vi más que eso – dijo Banette – ¿qué dices? Tu tienes las pruebas, yo lo presencie, tu investigas sobre los secretos oscuros de la escuela, yo investigo sobre lo paranormal – dijo Banette.

\- No lo sé ¿a quién más piensas recurrir? – cuestionó Gourgueist.

\- A pues, a Rotom, no hay nadie más que pueda ayudarme con esas cosas técnicas, yo me defiendo, pero no soy tan bueno, y a Mismagius, ella es parte de mi equipo oficialmente – dijo Banette.

\- y cuando se resuelva el misterio ¿qué harás? – preguntó Gourgueist.

\- No estoy muy seguro, pero eso dependerá de cuan maligna sea la conspiración – dijo Banette.

\- déjame pensarlo, y mañana te envió en un mensaje la respuesta – dijo Gourgueist dudosa.

Gourgueist a diferencia de Banette quería convertirse en un periodista de investigación profesional cuando fuese mayor. Y desde ya buscaba formas de cómo lograrlo. En primer lugar porque de los egresados de periodismo de las universidades, el 60% no lograba ejercer su profesión, según estadísticas. Gourgueist realmente creía que la investigación llevaba a al verdad, y que la verdad podía cambiar al mundo para bien. En cambio Banette, lo hacía por una mórbida, no morbosa, curiosidad natural, el terror era su vida, su arte y su musa. Aprender más sobre aquellos misterios oscuros y prohibidos era lo mejor que podía hacer para mejorar, No quería ser solo el Rey del Miedo de la secundaria Pokemon, sino quería ser una legenda en el mundo del terror. Ambos motivados por diferentes objetivos, estaban metiéndose en un asunto que iba más allá de cualquier cosa con la que hubieran lidiado antes.

Tras la fiesta, ya en la madrugada. Gourgueist decidió que antes de proceder debía buscar consejo, y no el de una amiga. No, el de su mentora "Mis Reveal", o ese era el nombre que usaba para firmar sus post. La dueña de un importante Blog periodístico, que durante un Post dio consejos a aspirantes a investigadores. Gourgueist, hacía tiempo le había mandado algo de sus observaciones e impresiones primerizas acerca de los "misterios de la Secundaria Pokemon". Aunque ella misma sabía que su investigación estaba en pañales, o peor recién saliendo el huevo. Por alguna razón "Mis Reveal" comenzó a contactarse con ella, y a darle asesoría y consejos, de hecho le prometió publicar sus hallazgos finales en su blog. Pero dado que todo el asunto de Crowley termino con una amiga suya en coma, y un embrollo paranormal, Gourgueist prefirió no publicar nada.

Pero esta era una historia diferente. Así que le envió un correo a su mentora "Señorita Reveal, previamente un saludo; sé que la hora en la que este correo posiblemente vaya a llegarle sea muy inoportuna, pero hace algunas horas, un compañero mío de la escuela me ha ofrecido unirme a un proyecto para investigar una nueva pista sobre un posible misterio. Me abstengo de informarle más hasta que se despeje la duda, debido a que la naturaleza de este misterio es muy sensacionalista, ya de por si decirle que este compañero mío se dedica a la investigación paranormal. Así que le pregunto ¿debería aceptar su propuesta? Atentamente, espero su consejo". Le escribió Gourgueist. Siempre manteniendo un tono formal al dirigirse a su mentora. Y tras esto recién se fue a dormir a pesar de que ya fuesen casi las tres de la mañana.

Al día siguiente Frogadier seguía algo obsesionado con todo el asunto del cupcake del Red velvet. Y el día anterior ya había hecho los preparativos. De todos sus amigos, tres eran perfectos para ayudarlos a esclarecer lo que le pasaba a su mejor amiga. El día anterior había hecho los arreglos. Y temprano en la mañana. Después de que Lucario de hecho hubiera salido a entrenar con él, desayunar con su familia más Lucario, y con la navidad a unos días. Se encontró con Grotle, Abi y Monferno.

Grotle y Abi estuvieron puntuales para la cita, pero Monferno llego unos 16 minutos tarde.

\- Oliwi, sorry por la demora, pos no me puedo despertar antes de las 9 en vaciones – se excusó Monferno – jejejejeje – rio ante la cara de desaprobación de Frogadier.

\- ay Monfern – suspiro Abi.

\- Tranquilo Frogadier, que Monferno sea algo impuntual no quiere decir que no se comprometa a ayudarte en lo que necesites – dijo Grotle.

\- me alegra amigo Grotle – dijo Frogadier volviendo a sonreir.

\- Pos Frogadier, mai Friend, Pos que tú eras el más pro resolviendo misterios – cuestionó Monferno.

\- amigo Monferno, yo soy un ninja, espió desde las sombras sin ser detectado, reviso información, todo con tal de proteger a mis seres queridos, pero no puedo con este acertijo – explico Frogadier consternado.

\- Ya Frogadier, te ayudaremos, y sin cobrar, porque eres nuestro amigo, aunque igual nunca cobramos, pero igual eres nuestro amigo, así que es mejor que nos digas de que se trata ese tal acertijo, o misterio, o problema – insistió Abi.

\- La señorita Kirlia ha estado actuando algo inusual, y me llegue a preocupar, pero ella se niega decirme que le pasa, no entiendo sus reacciones, hasta creí que estaba enferma, peor creo que no, y en lugar de decirme que le pasaba me reto a un juego para que yo lo descubra y mi primera pista fue un Cupcakes de red Velvet, pero simplemente no entiendo – explicó Frogadier miranod al piso.

\- Pos sho prefiero de banana con chocolate – dijo Monferno sin entender muy bien el problema.

\- a ver Frogadier – dijo Abi – podrías ser más específico con eso de que Kirlia actúa rara.

\- sí Frogadier, y especifica que estaban haciendo, para que podamos entender mejor – agregó Grotle.

\- Bien, pues íbamos a comer cupcakes y estamos hablando, ella me dijo que me quería, y se quedó temblando – dijo Frogadier.

\- Espera, a verhs, Kirlia ¿se te declaró? – interrumpió Monferno.

\- No, ya me había dicho que me quería antes, de todos modos somos mejores amigos – dijo Frogadier.

\- y por curiosidad Frogadier ¿Qué kirlia te diga es como te hace sentir? Sigo, solo curiosidad, y recuerda, somos amigos – preguntó Abi, preguntando algo perspicaz y a la vez con una sonrisita.

\- Bueno, me da como que calorcito en el pecho y luego sonrió – dijo Frogadier, de nuevo inocente.

\- awwww que tierno – dijo Abi enternecida y satisfecha – ahora continúa ¿qué más hizo Kirlia?

\- después de que se puso a temblar, le di mi bufanda porque creí que tenía frio y su cara se puso roja, y creí que estaba teniendo fiebre y escalofríos, así que le tome la temperatura y ella se puso aún más roja, luego corrió al baño de la tienda, regreso viéndose mejor y me dijo que si quería saber lo que le pasaba, debía averiguarlo yo y que ella me daría pistas, y la primera fue un Cupcake de terciopelo rojo – explico confundido.

\- Frogadier ¿Cómo estaba decorado el Cupcake? – preguntó Grotle.

\- Cubierta de queso crema en esa espiral clásica de crema hecha con boquilla de decorara en forma de estrella, y pequeños confites con forma de corazón – dijo Frogadier – pero ¿Cómo relacionar la decoración con los extraños síntomas de la señorita Kirlia?

Grotle, Abi y Monferno se miraron un rato, ya habían resuelto el misterio, pero Frogadier parecía no darse cuenta de la obvia respuesta.

\- No importa, sho le explico – Monferno rompió el silencio dando un paso al frente. El tipo fuego coloco su brazo sobre los hombros de Frogadier – a ver mi compadre, ha llegado el tiempo de explicarte algunas cosas, veras, cuando mamá pokemon y papá pokemon, se quieren mucho pero mucho…

\- Monferno, esa charla ya me la dio mi madre, y nos la dieron en la escuela ¿recuerdas? – cuestionó Frogadier.

\- Pos no me refería a eso – reclamó Monferno, y Abí decidió meterse.

\- a ver Frogadier, el rubor de la cara, temblar, actuar nerviosa y los corazones sobre ese Cupcake ahhh – dudo un rato, era como explicarle a un niño – pues son clásicos signos de una chica enamorada – dijo Abi.

\- pero se supone que tu estas enamorada de Monferno y no te vez así – dijo Frogadier.

\- Sí, pero es específicamente cuando una chica enamorada quiere confesar sus sentimientos, y es posible que tu proximidad con ella haya despertado esas reacciones, digo, darle tu bufanda, preocuparte por ella, todo eso es muy lindo, cualquier chica normal se sonrojaría, yo no, quizá porque estoy medio loca, pero aun así veo lo tierno que es todo eso – explicó Abi.

Frogadier entonces se quedó paralizado.

\- Mi amorsh, creo que quebraste parte de su inocencia – dijo Monfenro preocupado.

\- descuida Abi, hiciste lo correcto – dijo Grotle.

Frogadier entonces sintió que el calor de su cuerpo se le iba a al cara, el corazón le latía rápido, y bueno, el resultado final fue un rubor rojizo sobe su piel azul.

\- Lo sabía, en el fondo él también estaba enamorado, felicidades Frogadier – celebró Abia abrazándolo.

\- Congratulations Frogadier – lo felicitó Monferno en un muy mal hablado inglés.

\- felicidades – dijo Grotle.

\- solo hay un problema – dijo de pronto Frogadier – no sé qué hacer.

Abi, Grotle y Monfenro se miraron de nuevo.

\- nuestro trabajo aun no acaba – dijo Grotle.

Por otra parte. El correo electrónico que Gourgueist había mandado a su mentora ya había sido respondido "¿Qué otras investigaciones ha efectuado ese amigo tuyo?" a lo que Gourgueist respondió enviándole el link de la página de investigación paranormal de Banette. Claro que lo que Gourgueist no sabía, era que si bien omitió muchas partes, Banette si público lo de Crowley.

Mientras tanto, lejos de la ciudad en la paz de un risco donde una familia de pokemons legendarios moraba. Takeshi se sentía culpable, hasta ese momento no había podido responder a Diancie sobre su confesión, estaba muy confundido. Y también pensaba en el gran error que había sido conocer a Kirlia, ahora ella solo tenía un horrible último recuerdo sobre él. Takeshi no sabía por dónde comenzar a arreglar sus error, pero su propia culpa le indico el primer paso, disculparse con Kirlia, si ella lo aceptaba o no, iba a ser cosa de ella, peor debía hacerlo. Takeshi ya tenía su disculpa lista en una carta, debido a que no iba a enviarla por internet, porque lo había castigado.

Takeshi, pensando en la única posibilidad que le quedaba para entregar la carta fue con su padre, el cual trabajaba reparando la armadura, que Takeshi había modificado para que fuera su talla, arruinando parte del cableado..

\- Padre – lo llamó.

\- ¿qué se te ofrece Takeshi? – preguntó Mewtwo tranquilo.

\- Quiero hacer lo correcto, y quería disculparme con Kirlia, solo quiero ofrecer una disculpa formal por todo lo que le hice pasar, juro que será lo mi último contacto con ella – dijo Takeshi – quería pedirte que fueras a llevarla a una oficina de correo, bueno que mandaras a alguien – pido Takeshi.

\- entrégala tú mismo – dijo Mewtwo sorprendiendo a su hijo – me alegra que por fin estes madurando – agregó.

\- ¿enserio? ¿Puedo salir? – se asombró Takeshi, y también se emocionó.

\- Solo si nadie te ve, sal cuando sea de noche, ten cuidado y no hagas nada estúpido, deja la nota en casa de esa chica y regresa – dijo Mewtwo.

Takeshi asintió y esperaría el anochecer para comenzar a hacer lo correcto… (Esta Historia está llegando a su final).

**NOTA: Hola a todos, ahora que solo faltan 3 capítulos para el final, comiencen a hacer sus predicciones sobre lo que se viene, me gustaría saber que opinan como siempre, y también les agradezco su apoyo, de verdad se me hace algo triste terminar la historia como a ustedes, me encariñe con ella, pero es el momento correcto. Aun así vamos a terminar el fic a lo grande con algunas locuras que estoy preparando, pero aun así me gustaría que me dieran alguna sugerencia.**

**Como un plus para ustedes, hace días estaba aburrida y escribir una pequeña historia de comedia estúpida de como Ghost_Walker conoció a GHOST, está disponible en mi perfil, porque bueno, no sabía dónde más ponerla.**

**En fin, por ahora eso es todo, no se olviden de dejar Review, que esto ya se termina, y nos leemos luego.**


	105. Conspiraciones (parte 2)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 6: Cosas Inesperadas**

Conspiración (parte 2)

Y el trabajo de Monferno, Abi y Grotle, como ya se dijo no había terminado. Frogadier se notaba confundido, aturdido y nervioso, porque en cuento más lo pensaba más raro se le hacía. Se suponía que era un ninja, los ninjas no perdían su tiempo pensando en chicas, sino entrenaban, andaban en las sombras y peleaban para defender a aquellos a los que pertenecía su lealtad. Pero no, Frogadier sentía que había fallado como ninja. Sumado a ello, ahora podía entender a la perfección los síntomas de la señorita Kirlia, el rubor en el rostro y temblar nerviosos y asustado de sus propios sentimientos.

\- Eso no es normal – dijo Abi viendo temblar a Frogadier.

\- Pos ¿qué hacemos? – Dudo Monferno – ¿le enseñamos como ligar a Frogadier o qué?

\- Frogadier – dijo Grotle acercándose a Frogadier – escucha, sí es un poco raro lo que te está pasando, acabas de darte cuenta de que tu mejor amiga está enamorada de ti, y acabas de darte cuenta que te gusta, lo cual debe ser algo bastante nuevo para ti, pero recuerda es natural, y lo primero que debes hacer es tranquilizarte – dijo Grotle.

Haciendo que Frogadier reaccione un poco y bajase la cabeza.

\- y recuerda tienes nuestro apoyo y el del resto de tus amigos – dijo Abi.

\- y Pos tienes suerte, Kirlia sha te quiere, disfrútalo, es una cosa de locos, pero vale la pena – dijo Monferno abrazando a Abi.

\- La idea me causa no sé qué – dijo Frogadier cuando un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

\- Estas pasando por las etapas de la aceptación, tranquilízate, y cuanto lo aceptes y estés listo para el siguiente paso, dinos, o a tu hermana, o a Quilladin, o a quien quieras y en quien confíes – agregó Grotle.

\- gracias – dijo Frogadier con algo más de valor – creo que mejor regreso a casa – anuncio el tipo agua que había experimentado demasiadas emociones en tan solo unos minutos.

\- tu tranquis Frogadier, ve con Arceus – dijo Monferno.

\- ah por cierto Frogadier – dijo Grotle.

\- el próximo miércoles, ya sabes, penúltimo día del año es cumpleaños de Leafeon, y si quieres venir, estaría bien – dijo Grotle.

\- claro, si es que supero esta pequeña encrucijada emocional para entonces ahí estaré – dijo Frogadier – nos vemos.

Y entonces volvió a emprender el camino a casa. Abí, Monfenro y Grotle lo siguieron con la vista hasta que desapareció volteando una esquina.

\- ¿creen que vasha a estar okay? – preguntó Monferno dudoso y algo culpable.

\- Yo creo que sí, le tengo fe a ese pokemon raruno – dijo Abi sonriendo.

\- Pos si tú los dice Baby – dijo Monferno.

\- Yo solo espero que no vaya a exagerarlo todo – dijo Grotle.

Y Abí y Monferno se miraron, realmente no habían considerado la posibilidad.

A esa misma hora. Cierta mujer desesperada y ya muy ardida en ira. Revisaba si le habían llegado correos electrónicos de sus informantes. Pero nada, se estaba quedando sin recursos. Lo único que parecía digno de su atención era la respuesta de una de sus "discípulas" una niña que si bien la defraudo la primera vez, tenía buen olfato para lo que ella buscaba, y técnicamente, la tenía husmeando en cosas del director Raichu todo el tiempo. Primero con un supuesto fraude de malversación de fondos, que solo resulto ser un malentendido con una estudiante inconforme que comenzó a divulgar falsa información. Luego con un supuesto encubrimiento de un asesinato, que se quedó en la nada, por decisión de la chica. Y ahora venía con cosas paranormales. No perdería nada, salvo el tiempo, viendo de qué se trataba la supuesta investigación. Le había enviado un Link que conducía a un Blog de investigación paranormal, de un tal "Rey del Miedo".

\- menudo ego que debe tener este chico – dijo para sí misma aquella Purugly, de nombre Renata DeCat.

Las entradas, eran básicamente desmentir el material que el enviaban al chico, y en ese aspecto estaba bien investigado todo. Pero habían unos pocos caso en los que se daban las pruebas y ñas razones de porque ese caso no era una mentira, y luego un resumen de las acciones tomadas o conclusiones del autor. En muchos casos se incluían exorcismos.

Nada que realmente llamara la atención de Renata. Hasta que en un buscador de palabras clave del mismo Blog, se le ocurrió buscar "Secundaria Pokemon". Y hubo resultados. Una entrada que titulaba "Crónica Paranormal: Las NFOD jugando con cosas que no pueden controlar, y la tumba Cr".

\- Que desastre de título – concluyó Renata dándole clic.

Y en efecto era una crónica narrada en primera persona. Que al inicio le causo tedio leer "Llego a mi manos aquella mañana material que tuve que testear, y tras verificar que no estaba modificado, bueno, pase a hacer investigación, un video jamás subido a internet, filmado por un grupo conocido en Poketube, como NOFD (No Fear Of Darkness, cuya traducción seria Sin miedo a la oscuridad) un grupo de chicas que jugaban con lo paranormal, filmaban videos para subirlos a internet, terminaron siendo víctimas de una entidad muy peligrosa…" Y ahí estaba el supuesto video y algunas fotos. Más abajo por fin veía donde entraba todo lo de la secundaria pokemon "Tras una investigación de parte de una fuente que llevaba más tiempo rastreando esta pista, aun sin saberlo. Llegamos a dar con el nombre del dueño de le tumba "Cr" Crowley, apellido desconocido lamentablemente, no se ha encontrado ningún registro completo de él al que podamos tener acceso. Su nombre no fue publicado en los diarios por leyes de protección a menores…."

Hasta ese punto la crónica parecía bien ilustrada, pero para el final "Me honra decir que el exorcismo de la entidad referida como Crowley fue un éxito, sin embargo, no todo es felicidad, una de las chicas del dichosos grupo quedó en estado vegetativo, sin embargo la otro chica más afectada por esto, ya ha despertado y se encuentra saludable. Y no pienso extender más la entrada en detalles, pues me temo que algunos hecho controversiales que podrían poner en riesgo a terceros, no deben ser mencionados. Y por cierto, la profanación de la tumba Cr, la cual, tras ser investigada por la policía, la cual encontró culpable a una menor de edad. Pues sí el hecho estuvo relacionado con el caso, sin embargo, nadie involucrado con la investigación hecha por este blog, estuvo involucrado en esto. Y nadie de nuestro Crew, responderá preguntas al respecto. Tampoco negamos o afirmamos el hecho de que un asesinato pueda haberse cometido en lo que era el viejo edificio de la Secundaria Pokemon, claro que esto último, no fue encubierto por los medios, sino que de ser verdad, fue tratado desde un inicio como un suicidio."

Y así terminaba la crónica. Sin cabos atados completamente, deslindándose de los más comprometedor. Sin duda algo no estaba bien allí. Pero marcaban la situación con un hecho interesante, la profanación de una tumba. Una tumba la cual fue profana tan solo un día antes del desastre ocurrido en la secundaria, en el cual una chica quedo en coma…. Ahí estaba la conexión.

\- ¿Por cuánto más vas a huir del escándalo, Raichu? – Dijo Renata de nuevo para sí misma – yo sé que fuiste tú quien hizo que me despidieran, y vas pagar por arruinar mi vida en la secundaria, tú y todos los asquerosos contactos tuyos, en los cuales te escondes y amparas – recito con ira y un deseo de venganza muy grande.

Para esa hora. En casa de Braixen y Frogadier. Bueno, las cosas seguían algo incomodas, pues Lucario a pesar de haber podido interactuar mejor con su hermana, aún tenía que superar el gran obstáculo que significaba la madre de Braixen, Delphox. La cual parecía distante de Lucario, incluso era muy evidente que lo evitaba. Aquella mañana por fin pudieron desayunar todos juntos, Pero Delphox apenas si le dijo "Buenos días" a Lucario, manteniendo la mirada aparte. Lucario podía intuir muy bien el porqué. Su padre la había herido, de forma muy grave. Eran cosas de adultos, matrimonio, promesas de una vida, el futuro de una cría. Demasiadas cosas, todas ellas muy fuertes, podía entenderlo a pesar de ser joven, y no podía imaginarse como alguien podría hacer eso. Y lo que realmente hacia que Delphox no quisiera ni mirarlo, era que esos actos aborrecibles, habían sido cometidos por su padre, alguien, que según testimonio de muchos, era su viva imagen. Claro que Lucario estaba decidido a cambiar esto.

Pero el tipo Acero-Lucha no era el único que tenía conflictos pendientes. Frogadier estaba aún analizando sus sentimientos, de modo introspectivo. Aun no lograba entender muchas cosas acerca de su condición. También lo perturbaba un poco haber cruzado la línea, y de ser tan solo un niño en entrenamiento inocente y noble, pasó a que le gustaran las chicas. Pero en el fondo sabía que ese tipo de emociones estaban en el mucho antes de que Abi hubiera logrado hacerle notar eso. La situación lo asustaba, no era fácil aceptar el cambio, no había marcha atrás así que no le quedaba más que aceptarlo.

Frogadier salió de su habitación, y fue hacia el cuarto de Braixen. Sí iba a compartirlo con alguien, mejor su hermana, de todos modos ella podría aconsejarlo y quizá orientarlo en sus dudas. Así que tocó la puerta. Braixen abrió.

\- Hermana, hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo – dijo Frogadier nervioso. Confiaba en su hermana, pero por alguna razón le causaba nerviosismo hablar.

\- Entra – invito Braixen bastante paciente, eran pocas las veces en las que frogadier directamente le pedía consejo, pero eran hermanos, y a pesar de ser tan diferentes había crecido juntos.

Frogadier entro a la habitación de Braixen, se sentó en la cama de su hermana, y suspiro. Braixen notó que la actitud de Frogadier era muy inusual. Se sentó a su lado, preparada para escuchar lo que fuera, incluso si era acerca de legendario adolescentes en una escuela secreta.

\- Bien Frogadier ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Frogadier.

\- Hermana, creo que ya cruce la línea sin retorno, una línea que podría condenarme al dolor o la felicidad, dependiendo de mi suerte, según he visto en los seres a mí alrededor, y seg´´un miles de imágenes en las redes sociales – dijo Frogadier algo preocupado.

\- Frogadier ¿de qué hablas? – dudo Braixen.

\- Creo que me enamore – dijo Frogadier, sintiendo por alguna extraña y desconocida razón vergüenza – y el objeto de mis aprecios, sería la señorita Kirlia – agregó Frogadier encogiéndose de hombros.

Braixen entonces gritó mientras escondía la cara en sus manos. Escuchar eso, sin duda había sido la mejor noticia que recibía en todo el día, y Braixen estaba muy feliz.

\- Frogadier, no sabes cuánto gusto me da – dijo Braixen abrazando a su hermano – digo, de verdad es increíble – celebró la tipo fuego.

\- Pero – dudo Frogadier.

\- ¿Qué sucede Frogadier? – Braixen se obligó a ella misma a calmarse.

\- Es que esto me deja muy confundido, y tengo muchas dudas, no sé ni siquiera como lidiar con estas emociones, o con los síntomas, nunca había experimentado tanta vergüenza, ni tantos cambios de humor tan raros – dijo Frogadier.

\- creo que ya sabes que estas cosas solo pasan – dijo Braixen.

\- pero necesito comprenderlas – Frogadier sin duda estaba alterado.

\- El estar enamorado es una de las cosas más complicadas de comprender, siempre que te enamores de la pokemon correcta, no hay mucho que pensar – explicó Braixen – y yo sé que Kirlia es perfecta para ti, te quiere, te entiende y se nota que pueden ser muy felices juntos – no pudo evitar agregar.

\- Pero ¿qué hago? No puedo solo ir a su casa y decirle la verdad, sé que terminaría diciendo algo mal o no sé ¿qué debería decir?, debería decirle lo mucho que disfruto estar con ella, o prometerle amor eterno ¿eso es correcto, digo ni siquiera he evolucionado? – Comenzó a cuestionarse – ¿debó llevar un presente? Y no sé ¿Cómo funciona eso de las muestras de afecto?

\- ¿"Muestras de afecto"? – dudó Braixen.

\- Sí como los abrazos, tomarse de las patas, contacto labial, yo no sé de esas cosas, y la señorita, de hecho es mayor que yo, ella sabes, pero ¿es adecuado pedirle que me enseñe? O seria vulgar, porque creo que es vulgar, o también con respecto a nuestra amistad ¿seguiré siendo su amigo y su novio, o solo se pude ser una cosa a la vez?... – Frogadier se cuestionaba sin control.

\- ¡Tranquilo Frogadier! – le dijo Braixen, ella estaba preocupada, Frogadier no tomaba muy bien la situación.

Braixen por su parte, podía intentar aconsejar a Frogadier, pero sin duda seria difícil hablar con Frogadier de ciertas cosas, sin mencionar que las dudas de Frogadier no podrían ser resueltas por un solo pokemon.

\- Lo siento, pero no sé – se lamentó Frogadier.

\- escucha, puedo ofrecerte algunas respuestas, pero Charmeleon es mi primer novio, y no sé cuánto pueda ayudarte desde mi punto de vista, enamorarme por primera vez para mí fue muy simple, porque siempre fui una niña romántica – explicó Braixen – pero, creo que sé quiénes pueden ofrecerte todas las respuestas.

\- ¿de verdad, hermana? – Froagdier se esperanzo.

\- pero deberás superar un poco lo embarazoso que puede ser, aunque no tendrás nada que temer, de todos modos todos ellos pasaron lo mismo que tu – dijo Braixen.

\- reunirás a los iniciales – adivino Frogadier.

\- pues cuando menos a los machos – admitió Braixen – y creo que Lucario también podría ser de ayuda.

\- ¿Lucario? – dudo Frogadier.

\- escucha, los tres vamos a ser hermanos, así que creo que su deber como hermano mayor, es guiarte, y me parece que puede entenderte mejor si te ve afrontando algo que le pasa a todo el mundo, que viéndote hacer muchas cosas que no entiende – explicó Braixen.

\- pues, no parece mala idea – aceptó Frogadier un tanto nervioso.

Y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que fueron llamados para la comida. Frogadier con la esperanza de que sus demás amigos pudieran ayudarle a tener la mente clara, fue algo más tranquilo al responder el llamado de su madre. Braixen entonces, mientras bajaba las gradas detrás de su hermano, se cuestionó "¿Realmente, podre reunir a los demás chicos?" Dudó. Quizá Charmeleon lo aceptaría, Quilladin y Grotle seguro que lo harían encantados, pero ¿el resto? Incluso existía la posibilidad, de que Lucario no estuviera dispuesto, él no era un inicial, él era un chico aparte que de pronto era pariente suyo. Pero aun así Braixen estaba dispuesta a aceptar el reto por su hermano.

Y de nuevo en la comida. Lucario fue evitado a toda costa por la madre de Braixen. Pero esta era la última vez Lucario estaba listo para enfrentársele, bueno mejor dicho, estaba listo para dar el primer paso. Justo después del almuerzo. Pero antes de que Lucario pudiera intentarlo fue abordado por Braixen.

\- Lucario – dijo la joven inicial.

\- ¿Si? – dudó Lucario.

\- Ya sé que no hemos hablado mucho excepto por, bueno esas cosas rara, y el club de teatro, pero somos técnicamente hermanos, y quería pedirte un favor – dijo Braixen algo nerviosa.

\- adelante – la animo el tipo Lucha.

\- Necesito que le enseñes a Frogadier, sobre romance, desde la perspectiva de un macho – explicó Braixen sonriendo nerviosa.

\- Oh, eso – dijo Lucario algo confundido – supongo – aceptó dudoso.

\- genial, llamare a los demás refuerzos para mañana, así que, gracias – dijo Braixen retirándose, tenía muchas llamadas que hacer.

\- ¿"refuerzos"? – dudó Lucario…

Mientras tanto en la casa del director Raichu. Se desarrollaba una escena bastante normal. La esposa del director, Raichell, ella y Raichu sacaban los adornos de navidad de sus cajas para decorar. Sí lo hacían a última hora con la navidad a menos de 48 horas. Pues Raichu había estado ocupado hasta entonces con todo el trabajo que significaba final de año en una escuela. En cierto momento, Raichell llamó a Pika y Sparks para ayudar a decorar, pero al ver que al par de pikachus parecía interesarles poco.

\- Ya sé, decorar en familia no es nada cool, aunque sea tradición – dijo Raichu con naturalidad – así que tómenlo como una tarea extra, de todos modos van a tener que hacerla, así que mejor comiencen de una vez – indicó el padre de los chicos.

\- papá – protesto Sparks.

Mientras Pika comenzaba a desenredar las luces de navidad, resignado, y algo acostumbrado a resignarse, además no era una tarea molesta.

\- Sparks, deja de actuar como un pichu, y ayúdame con la cinta adhesiva – dijo Raichell.

Sparks bajo las orejas y comenzó a cortar trocitos de cinta para alcanzarlos a su madre la cual pegaba adornos en la pared. Y en cierto momento se acercó a su hermano, le dio un golpecito poco amistosos en la espalda.

\- traidor ¿por qué no me apoyas? – reclamó Sparks a su hermano en voz baja.

\- NO me voy a meter en problemas porque tú seas bien darks – dijo Pika.

Eso hizo rabiar a Sparks, pero dado que sus padres estaban en la habitación, el pobre pikachu no podía hacer nada. Así que Sparks siguió ayudando a su madre a decorar los muros con adornos navideños.

Entonces interrumpió el sonido de un teléfono celular. El timbre de Raichu, este reviso de que se trataba, y al ver el contacto, ofreció una falsa sonrisa muy normal.

\- ahora vengo, esperaba a que me llamaran tengo que arreglar lo último del trabajo por este año – dijo y se fue hacia el segundo piso de la casa, a encerrarse en su estudio. Pues eran asuntos delicados. Mientras el resto de roedores eléctricos, seguían decorando

Raichu contesto algo nervioso.

\- Aquí Raichu ¿qué sucede? – preguntó nervioso.

\- ya se cumplió su pedido señor, pero me temo que las investigaciones tomaran algo más de tiempo – respondió la voz tras la línea.

\- infórmame, ¿de qué se trataba? – preguntó el director algo más aliviado.

\- La reportera se llama Renata DeCat, trabajó en un periódico local y una estación de radio, también local, actualmente despedida de su nuevo empleo en un noticiero local – mencionó el pokemon que hablaba del otro lado – no fue difícil cumplir la solicitud, era un entrometida, que siempre buscaba con que cosas embarrar a cada nuevo alcalde, y ese tipo de cosas, no tenía una buena relación con su jefe.

\- Ya veo, que le ofrezcan un trabajo fuera de la ciudad, y ¿Cuánto falta para la finalización de las investigaciones? – preguntó Raichu.

\- aún no hemos podido intervenir su computadora, la lleva consigo a todas partes, pero por archivos que intento presentar en la cadena, iba detrás de usted – de nuevo informó aquella misteriosa voz.

\- De acuerdo, si eso es todo… – ya se despedía el director.

\- de hecho señor, me temo que su majestad ha solicitado el protocolo, A-25 – agregó el pokemon al otro lado de la línea.

\- A-25 ¿se puede saber por qué? – dudó el director.

\- Su majestad no lo ha especificado, pero la invitación ya fue enviada a su casa – dijo.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – se alarmo Raichu.

\- mi esposa e hijos están en casa – dijo Raichu.

\- Pues, Su majestad pidió que la invitación fuera enviada de inmediato – dijo el informante, que no era más que eso, un informante.

Raichu entonces escucho el timbre. En un ataque de pánico termino tropezando contra su escritorio. Mientras, Raichell le indico a Pika que abriera, y el mensajero le dio un sobre blanco, sin nombres ni nada, excepto por un sello de cera dorada, con un diseño que Pika intrigado revisaba. Raichu cuando por fin se levantó y logró bajar, ya era tarde. Sparks se asomaba por encima del hombro de su hermano para ver aquel extraño sello.

\- ¿Quién en estos tiempos sella así una carta? – cuestionó Pika.

\- A Liepard como que le gustan esas cosas, pero sí, es muy raro – comentó Sparks.

El símbolo era un círculo con la parte de abajo incompleta, que tenía una línea vertical en el centro bastante corta. Esta única en sus extremos por cuatro radios que dividían el círculo incompleto en tres secciones. Y sobre el círculo incompleto había 18 pequeñas cuñas.

\- ese símbolo se me hace familiar – dijo Pika.

\- Es el símbolo de Arceus – dijo Sparks orgulloso.

\- ¿cómo lo sabes? – le cuestionó Pika.

\- Porque puedo prestar atención en clases de literatura legendaria, a pesar de "Ser bien Darks" – dijo Sparks desafiando algo a su hermano.

\- Basta chicos – les dijo Raichell.

Entonces Raichu se acercó, de un movimiento muy ágil le quito la carta la a Pika.

\- Su madre tiene razón, ya basta – reafirmo el director.

\- Pero papá, solo queremos ver que hay en esa carta – reclamó Pika.

\- cierto, es como que intrigante – dijo Sparks.

Entonces Raichu rompió el sello, y sin remordimiento saco del sobre un papel en blanco.

\- supongo que era una broma – dijo Raichu enseñando albos lados de una hoja en blanco.

\- ¿No es muy raro? – cuestionó Raichell.

\- no te preocupes cariño, a veces solo pasan cosas absurdas – dijo Raichu.

Entonces el adulto tipo eléctrico doblo con cuidado la hoja y la guardo en su billetera, en lo que todos volvían a sus deberes de decoración. Eso había estado más que cerca, y ya se sentía culpable de haber alterado los recuerdos de sus propios hijos. Y no quería volver a hacerlo. Así que para revisar la carta tuvo que esperar. Fue una verdadera suerte que quien envió la carta, era cuidadoso.

Cuando la decoración navideña estuvo puesta. Raichu se escabulló, y termino de nuevo encerrado en su estudio, con las cortinas corridas. Desdoblo la carta en blanco, y la puso en la mesa. Entonces abrió sus gavetas buscando un par de frascos y un rociador, mezclo los frascos y luego vertió la mezcla en el rociador, asegurándose primero a contraluz, de que el color de la mezcla fuera perfectamente cristalino, pues de tornarse ámbar o amarillento, arruinaría su invitación. Y al ver el color transparente roció la mezcla sobre el papel. Y la tinta invisible con la cual había sido escrita reacciono con la mezcla, creando líneas verdosas, debido al oxido de cromo que contenía esa tinta. El olor era algo molesto, pero eso era lo de menos

"Exijo ver su presencia en la sala del origen, mantendré abierto el portal en la ubicación de siempre, dado que mi exigencia ha sido algo repentina, sobre todo por las festividades, así que para no interferir con sus planes familiares, espero verlo hoy mismo a la media noche."

Sin duda una cosa bastante complicada, pero tendría que escabullirse. Para asegurarse de que sus hijos o su mujer no encontraran la carta, la puso en una trituradora de papel, y luego a propósito derramo tinta sobre la papelera, para que fuese ilegible aquella carta. Y solo para asegurarse trituro un par de papeles inservibles encima como para tapar el derrame de tinta.

Para Raichu era complicado. Había conseguido realizar el sueño de su vida, dirigir la mejor escuela de la región, una donde los estudiantes pudieran desarrollar al máximo su potencial aunque este no fuera académico, donde los alumnos realmente se sintieran bien estudiando. Y estaba orgulloso, pero claro, quienes pagaban casi todo lo que la escuela ofrecía, aun siendo pública, eran "Los brazos de Arceus".

Los Brazos de Arceus, era una especie de grupo organizado que cumplía directamente con la voluntad del ser supremo, y Raichu gracias a su cercanía a otros legendarios, formaba parte de la organización. Influencia en el gobierno, en la industria y en general en casi todo. Pues el mundo debía mantener cierto equilibrio, que era muy difícil de regular si uno aparecía en la tierra cada 100 años.

Dentro de la cultura de la conpiracion. Los Brazos de Arceus eran una especie de culto que controlaba a pokemons poderosos, y planeaba derrocar el poder algún día, destruir el sistema e imponer un nuevo orden mundial (*illuminati*). Claro que eso era una exageración, pero debido a los métodos cuestionables de la organización, era mejor mantenerse en secreto, sin dejar que incluso los seres queridos lo supieran.

Claro que el director aun no sabía realmente que iba a suceder en la reunión que esa noche tendría con su majestad, Arceus…

Y en situaciones más mundanas y algo menos importante desde el punto de vista del universo y todo. Dewott, afrontaba sus propios problemas, si eran cosas personales, y mundanas, pero eran sus asuntos y sus preocupaciones. Ya se había disculpad con Devi y Pignite, después del regaño de su vida. Y no se lo dio su mamá, no, se lo había dado Servine, y no siquiera en persona, sino a través del celular.

Servine claro que estaba un poco más irritada por lo de Lola. Pues Dewott si bien se abstuvo de contar lo del desmadre. Admito que por un "reto estúpido" termino besando a Lola aquella noche en el Karaoke, y admitió haber tenido esa poco ortodoxa charla con Marshtom hacerca de Lola. También tuvo que contarle de la venganza extraña de Lola y de Marina, y de su extraña relación, los triángulos amorosos que ya tiraban a paralelogramos, y todas esas cosas que solo terminaban convirtiéndose en más problemas.

Obviamente Servine se quedó muy ofendida por lo que Dewott le hizo a Lola. Y eso mezclado con la frustración de las llamadas no contestadas ni revueltas, junto con el problema de Pignite y Devi, termino haciendo que Servine explotara. Y ahora Dewott tenía algo de miedo de volver a su amiga. Pero claro, al final Servine mantuvo la compostura, y le dijo "Más te vale que ahora, trates a Marina y a Lola con el respeto que se merecen, ambas con chicas respetables, así que mínimo las tratas de realeza". Sin duda un modo aterrador para aprender la lección de que debía tratar con respeto a las mujeres.

Y ahora le quedaba la duda ¿qué debía hacer con Lola? Y también ¿Qué e iba a decir a Marina? Pues Lola había actuado muy comprometedora, pero podría solo haber sido para molestar a Marshtomp, y de paso hacer que se resienta con él para vengarse. O podría significar que realmente Lola apreciaba que estaba arrepentido, sí era así, pues entonces ¿era correcto? Porque él era un adolescente y ella, una Lopunny hembra. A parte de eso, habían interactuado mucho, pero habían compartido muy poco en realidad. Por otra parte Marina, no habían interactuado mucho en el mundo real, de hecho casi nada, y de por sí su primer encuentro fue más incómodo que productivo. Sin mencionar que Marina nunca había demostrado genuino interés en Dewott de algún modo, simplemente a Dewott le gustaba porque era una divertida cuando hablaban por PokeApp, porque coincidían sus opiniones en muchos temas, y ella parecía legítimamente interesada en lo que le sucedía a él día a día, pero también podría ser solo cosa de redes sociales. Además, resultaba que eran amigas, lo que complicaba la situación. Oh, sin olvidar que Dewott no sabía en qué términos habían terminado Lola y Marshtomp.

Entonces el celular de Dewott sonó. Dewott se sobresaltó. Desde lo de Servine había estado algo temeroso de tocar su celular. Se acercó con recelo al aparato, y lo tomó. En la pantalla decía "Braixen". Aquello era algo inusual, pero bueno. Dewott contesto.

\- Hola – dijo Dewott algo dudoso.

\- Hola Dewott, dime ¿mañana estarás libre? – preguntó Braixen.

\- ¿Libre? Sí, supongo – respondió el tipo agua algo dudoso, de todos modos, esos pocos días de vacaciones, se los había pasado entre dramas y sin hacer la gran cosa en realidad.

\- Perfecto, escucha, necesito tu ayuda – entonces dudo Braixen, aunque ya llevaba un rato haciendo la misma petición – Podrías venir a mi casa a enseñarle a Frogadier sobre Romance.

Dewott demoró un rato en procesar aquella frase, y también algunos segundos en responder.

\- Dewott – llamó Braixen pensando que Dewott había colgado o algo.

\- ¿por qué hay que enseñarle sobre romance a Frogadier? – cuestionó el tipo agua algo raro, le habían dicho algo bastante anormal, cundo estaba algo débil de mente.

\- Bueno, por fin Frogadier, parece mostrar interés en ello, y quería sus amigos lo apoyaran, no creo que yo como hembra pueda guiarlo adecuadamente – admito Braixen.

\- Yo no tengo mucha experiencia con hembras, y tampoco fui de mucha ayuda cuando intentamos volverlo normal – recordó Dewott.

\- sí, pero aun así, necesita una perspectiva de que es normal en este tipo de casos, además sé que le dará gusto que los iniciales se reúnan – dijo Braixen – también llame a Croconaw, y eso que no parece que realmente él sepa de romance, por favor Dewott – insistió la tipo fuego.

\- supongo – dijo Dewott algo ya más centrado.

\- genial, te espero en mi casa mañana a las cinco – dijo Braixen feliz – adiós.

Y cortó. Dewott quizá necesitaba estar con sus amigos en una situación algo más tranquila para relajarse y analizar la situación. Quizá hasta podría aprender algo bueno, de parte de sus amigos con mejor suerte con las hembras que él. Lo único malo, iba ser incomodo estar en el mismo cuarto que Pignite, pues a pesar de las disculpas, aun no lo había superado.

Dewott entonces abrió la ventana, quería respirar algo de aire fresco, y sorpresa, estaba nevando, así que en vez de algo de aire fresco una brisa gélida invadió el ambiente, obligándolo a cerrar a ventana. No era una nevada de esas bonitas y lentas, donde una ve caer cada copo de nieve, sino era una de esas donde el viento hace que la nieve más bien te golpee en la cara. Sin duda esa iba ser una fría noche.

La casi tormenta de nieve no solo se sentía en la ciudad, el lago comenzaba a congelarse, y sus alrededores también eran arreciados por el mal clima. Ese año el frio se había retrasado un poco. Y en el risco donde vivía la familia de Takeshi. Los viento difíciles que impedían a pokemons voladores merodear por ahí, ahora eran imposible de sortear, incluso para un pokemon poderoso y experimentado como la madre de Takeshi, la cual, por los pelos escapo de esos vientos helados asesinos. Takeshi escondido desde las escaleras, veía como su mamá con el cuerpo helado entrada a duras penas a la casa, para ser recibida por Mewtwo con una manta, un abrazo y un rostro de preocupación. Cosas que hacían entender a Takeshi, que su padre, apreciaba a su compañera, mucho más de lo que el tono frio que normalmente ambos usaban, deltaba.

Takeshi entonces se sentó en las escaleras algo frustrado. Esa noche sería imposible que entregase su disculpa a Kirlia. Ahora iba a tener que esperar a la noche siguiente. Pues la tormenta con cada minuto parecía ponerse más feroz. Así que lo mejor era quedarse en casa por su propia seguridad. Si su madre tuvo problemas, seguro que él podría terminar en el fondo del lago, o peor. Claro que saber que no podría hacer nada por arreglar su desastres por otras 24 horas, era no solo frustrante, sino aburrido.

Y la mente de Takeshi comenzaba a divagar en ideas, como que Kirlia, si se hubiera enterado dela verdad de otro modo, hubiera terminado eligiéndolo a él, o si Frogadier sería capaz de cuidarla como ella se lo merecía, si es que Kirlia lo odiaba, qué pensaría de su carta. Hasta que termino analizando demasiadas posibilidades que quizá, luego, le jugarían en contra… (Esta historia continuará).

**NOTA: Hola a todos, Gracias como siempre por su interés en la historia, ver, ya estamos entrando a los últimos capítulos, ya sé que dije que 3 la anterior, pero alegrecense! Podrían ser más, porque veo que los Caps podrían extenderse por ser muy largos (ya saben muchos personajes, muchas historias que se mezclan).**

**En otras noticias, a pesar de no haber llamado tanto la atención, publicare "TRAINER Vs APOCALIPSIS", y claro "Arena Roja", y por ahora no tengo más proyectos. Les seré honesta, a manera de tributo para el fic (porque WoW! Más de un año escribiendo esto, mi primer fic, y el más popular), estaba dibujando un comic conmemorativo del primer capítulo, pero no creo que lo tenga listo para el final del Fic, sobre todo porque mis habilidades para el dibujo, son algo cuestionables (no dibujo tan mal, pero si quiero que salga bien demoro mucho, para dibujar el primer vistazo a la secundaria, tarde como 3 horas solo dibujando el edificio y sin sombreado, porque termine dándole un estilo simplista cartoon). En fin supongo que debo preparar algo más para el final del fic.**

**Y por cierto, sí habrá prólogos de los personajes, pero no estoy muy segura de que futuro podrían tener algunos de ellos. Eso es todo, Nos leemos luego, y espero sus Reviews.**


	106. El Error (parte 1)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 6: Cosas Inesperadas**

El Error (parte 1)

La tormenta de nieve azotaba a la ciudad. No había muchos pokemons en las calles, todo se guarecía en casa o donde podían. Excepto los pokemons tipo hielo, ellos estaban como si nada. Pero ya no importaba, de todos modos era algo tarde en la noche. Y tras convencer a todos los iniciales machos que pudo contactar, Braixen estaba más que orgullosa de sí misma. Frogadier estaba algo más calmado, pero con miedo de que la señorita Kirlia fuera a escribirle algún tipo de mensaje, y que este no supiera que responder. Y Lucario, bueno, ya que había sido interrumpido después del almuerzo, iba a intentar de nuevo hablar con Delphox.

Y cuando el almuerzo se hubo acabado, y se notaba en todos, ese humor apagado, típico de cuando sabes que lo único que te queda por hacer es dormir, que solo se veía reforzado por el frio. Delphox recogió los platos, para lavarlos, en lo que Greninja terminaba algunas cosas del su trabajo. Y los chicos se iban a dormir, se veían cansados. Se merecían tener algunos días tranquilos, tanto Frogadier como Braixen terminaron el año con buenas notas.

Delphox puso los platos en el fregadero de la cocina, abrió el agua para remojar un poco los restos de comida, y en lo que se daba un tiempo para prepararse un té caliente para ese frio, alguien entro en la cocina. Delphox volteo, y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca disimulada al ver al Lucario, esperaba que fuese Frogadier o alguien más.

\- ¿Qué se te ofrece Lucario? – preguntó Delphox intentando disimular.

\- quería ofrecerme a lavar los platos, sé que soy un invitado, pero no quiero ser una carga – dijo el tipo acero.

\- seguro, gracias – dijo Delphox algo inquieta, sobre todo porque estaba preparando te, tendría que quedarse una rato más.

Lucario mientras tanto comenzó a lavar los platos. El ambiente rodeado de un silencio incómodo y culposo, solo apaciguado por sonido de la estufa hirviendo el agua y el grifo. Era la oportunidad perfecta para Lucario.

\- Disculpe – dijo Lucario algo dudoso, no estando seguro de llamarla de su nombre, decirle señora o como.

\- ¿Sí? – respondió Delphox dudando incomoda.

\- quería preguntarle ¿Por qué me evita? – se atrevió a preguntar.

Delphox se sobresaltó, no esperaba ser encarada de esa forma. No quería decir nada, pero no podría, no importaba que fuese un adulto. Técnicamente ella no tenía por qué tener autoridad sobre Lucario, no era su madre. Y la culpa, el muchacho no tenía la culpa de nada en realidad. Así que se merecía una respuesta. Tras unos segundos, se recobró, pero con el corazón acongojado respondió.

\- Eres igual a él – dijo Delphox encontrándose con los ojos de Lucario, que le recordaban tanto a los de Hero.

\- lo sabía – se lamentó Lucario – sé que no significa nada viniendo de mi parte, pero lo lamentó, me avergüenza lo que mi padre le hizo – dijo Lucario, feliz de haber podido ofrecer una disculpa.

\- No es tu culpa, yo soy la adulta, se supone que no debería afectarme algo como eso – dijo Delphox avergonzada – han pasados ya muchos años, ahora tengo una familia maravillosa y un esposo increíble, creí que podría olvidarme de todo eso y…

Delphox no pudo terminar la frase. Lucario entonces decayó en su afán de lograr integrarse a esa familia, quizá, simplemente Delphox no estaba lista. De todos modos, su intención no era empeorar lo que su padre hizo.

\- Lo lamentó, si la incomode – se disculpó Lucario sin saber que más hacer.

\- descuida, supongo que tarde o temprano íbamos a tener que arreglar esto – dijo Delphox reponiéndose un poco mientras se servía el agua caliente – Yo más bien debo ofrecerte una disculpa, no debería tratarte así, no tuviste la culpa de nada, y de hecho he visto que Braixen y tú se llevan bien, y parece que has roto el hielo con Frogadier, quien estaba algo más preocupado – dijo Delphox poniendo hojas de té al agua.

\- Tener hermanos es interesante, aunque no soy el hermano de ellos – dijo Lucario algo extraño.

Delphox entonces puso azúcar a su te, bebió un poco y luego se atrevió ella a hacer una pregunta.

\- Ya que te atreviste hablar, supongo que yo también puedo preguntarte algunas cosas – dijo Delphox.

\- supongo que sí – aceptó Lucario.

\- ¿Cómo se llevan tus padres? – preguntó Delphox.

Lucario, lo analizo un poco, responder esa pregunta era algo delicada. Era obvio que Delphox preguntaba porque su padre la había abandonado por su madre.

\- Mayormente bien, salen cada fin de semana solos, sin falta, y andan tomados de la pata aunque sean adultos, claro que cuando pelean es muy feo, alguna vez mi mamá le arrojo un plato a la cabeza de mi papá, si no fuera que los de mis especie tiene percepción extrasensorial, eso hubiera sido un desastre – contó Lucario.

\- Típico de Lucy, cuando éramos más jóvenes, su mayor problema era que se tomaba todo muy personal, y hasta podía ser violenta, por eso tu padre la dejó después de casi un año de estar juntos – contó Delphox.

\- se conocieron en la universidad hasta donde sé – comentó Lucario.

\- Sí, cuando llegue a la universidad, tuve que separarme de Greninja, él iba a otra universidad, y me dijo que me dejaba en libertad, porque si es que lo nuestro era suficientemente fuerte como para durar para siempre, no íbamos a mirar a nadie más hasta encontrarnos de nuevo, y curiosamente terminamos con otros pokemons, claro que Greninja no se equivocó como yo – contó Delphox.

\- Es triste – comentó Lucario, de nuevo cargando culpas que no le correspondían.

\- Sí, pero como dice mi esposo, todo fue por amor, equivocado, pero amor – dijo Delphox, que se sentía algo mal por ver a Lucario tan decaído, entonces esbozo una sonrisa tranquila – dime Lucario ¿tienes novia? – preguntó Delphox con cierta picardía elegante.

Lucario quedó algo sorprendido. Luego rio nervioso. No sabía que era correcto responder.

\- No es una pregunta difícil, cuando yo estaba en secundaria todas las chicas morían porque un lucario se fijara en ellas, yo de hecho pase algunas noches preocupada de que Braixen terminara siendo atraída por un lucario, pero aun así, dime, ¿hay alguien de quien te hayas enamorado? – siguió insistiendo Delphox.

\- Actualmente, nadie, termine con mi novia hace unas semanas, y no me arrepiento, celosa, malcriada, presumida y, recientemente, vengativa – explicó Lucario.

\- ya veo – dijo Delphox con algo de decepción, y un miedo subconsciente a que la historia se repita.

\- No es tan simple, en realidad ella al inicio no era tan mala, y a medida que la conocía, fue mostrando su peor cara, una vez la confundí con una chica nueva en la escuela, y ella casi le arranca las orejas a esa chica, y si la soporte un poco más fue porque volvió a ser dulce, pero cuando Braixen y yo comenzamos a sospechar algo, comenzó a atacar a Braixen, eso ya es hasta enfermo – dijo Lucario.

\- Lo entiendo – dijo Delphox, dándole el sorbo final a su te – gracias por lavar los platos, y es mejor que vayas a dormir, mañana tienen esa reunión que Braixen estuvo organizando – dijo Delphox siendo por primera vez naturalmente amable.

Y la tipo fuego se retiró. Lucario sonrió vagamente, lo había logrado. Y el tipo acero lucha termino de lavar los platos y los dejo al lado del fregadero limpios, lo hubiera secado y guardado, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde guardarlos, esa no era su casa. Y tras esto se fue a dormir.

Y la noche se fue. La tormenta dejo de caer algunos minutos antes de la media noche, Y ahora un paisaje nevado veía despertar a todo el mundo. Y en la casa del director Raichu, su esposa, Raichell despertaba. Para encontrar que de hecho estaba sola, su esposo no estaba con ella. Raichell se levantó de la cama, se cubrió con los primero que encontró porque hacia frio, y bajo las escaleras de la casa en busca de su esposos. No estaba en la sala, la cocina, el baño o su estudio, y de hecho, el auto no estaba en el garaje. Y tras revisar en lo que quedaba de la casa. Raichell ya estaba algo paranoica. Raichu no desaparecería así de la nada.

Y tras un rato de meditarlo. Raichell subió a la habitación de sus hijos. Abrió la puerta, ambos seguían dormidos, y Raichu no estaba ahí. Esa habitación era un desastre de decoración. Pues ambos gemelos luchaban por poner las cosas a su gusto. Posters de bandas de rock alternativo (porque a pesar de la influencia de sus amigos, Sparks seguía sin encontrarle gusto a la música más pesada que sus amigos le pasaban), imegenes de un equipo de futbol, y un desorden moderado conviviendo con un desorden caótico, en la misma habitación.

\- Pika, Sparks – llamo su madre para que estos despertaran.

\- ¿qué hora es? – cuestionó Sparks refugiándose bajo sus frazadas

\- ¿qué sucede mamá? – preguntó Pika algo más despierto.

\- ¿saben a donde fue su padre? Se llevó el auto y no me dijo nada – explico su madre.

\- no lo hemos visto desde anoche – respondió Pika.

\- ¿ya lo llamaste al celular? – preguntó Sparks ahora asomando la cabeza.

\- La verdad aun no, bueno sigan durmiendo chicos – les dijo Raichell saliendo de la habitación.

Sparks lo ignoro un poco y siguió durmiendo. Pero Pika estaba algo más despierto que su hermano.

\- ¿no es raro? – comentó Pika.

\- ¿qué cosa? – cuestionó Sparks queriéndose dormir.

\- ayer esa carta en blanco, y ahora papá desaparece, él nunca se va sin avisar, es algo sospechosos, y ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué guardo en su billetera ese papel en blanco? Técnicamente era basura – explicó Pika.

Sparks entonces despertó un poco más.

\- tienes razón, es sospechoso – admitió Sparks.

Raichell para entonces había intentado contactar con Raichu, pero nada. Llamaba a su celular y el mensaje pregrabado de la compañía de teléfono le decía que "El usuario al que intenta contactar esta fuera del are, le recomendamos intentarlo de nuevo más tarde…" Para luego pasar a buzón de voz. Raichell para entonces estaba algo preocupada. De vez en cuando Raichu actuaba sospechoso, pero solían ser cosas del trabajo, se suponía que ahora estaba de vacaciones, al menos hasta que las clases vacacionales para los desaprobados comenzaran. Se había sin decir nada, como si planeara no ser descubierto, aquello era intrigante y desesperante al mismo tiempo.

Raichell tras un buen rato de caminar de un lado a otro en la sala esperando a que Raichu vuelva pendiente del teléfono y de su celular. Pensó en volver a la cama por el frio. Cuando escucho una llave deslizarse en la cerradura, y una vez que la manija giró, ahí estaba Raichu, sosteniendo unas cuantas bolsas de papel impresas con el nombre de una cafetería que Raichell desconocía.

\- Raichell, arruinaste la sopresa – reclamó Raichu.

\- ¿qué cosa? – Cuestionó Raichell algo indignada – ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar? Tu celular decía fuera del área – reclamó la tipo eléctrico.

\- Lo siento, quería sorprenderlos con un desayuno sorpresa, me recomendaron una cafetería italiana al otro lado del lago, tardé más de lo que creí porque hubo un accidente con las carreteras llenas de nieve, y si apareció como fuera del área seguro es por la tormenta, debía hacer estragos en el servicio telefónico – dijo Raichu con toda normalidad.

Raichell lo vio algo incrédula, porque siempre que hacia algo sospechoso, tenía una explicación racional y perfectamente creíble a la mano. Quizá realmente Raichu no le ocultaba nada.

\- más vale que lo sea que hayas traído valga la pena – se limitó a decir Raichell.

A esa misma hora Grovyle de nuevo renegaba. No había superado su conflicto con el frio, quizá sí con la navidad, pero no con la nieve. Pero ya se había comprometido con Braixen a responder las preguntas que Frogadier tenía sobre enamorarse. Aunque él sentía que no iba a aportar mucho, de todos modos quien lo guio a él fue su primo Ditto, y Grovyle debía admitirlo, había sido un error terrible. Así que tendría que ponerse una tapa-cola para poder salir de casa sin congelarse. Curiosamente el único que tenía, se lo había obsequiado Servine.

"Menuda suerte Servine, tu estas feliz en la playa, mientras yo me congelo aquí" renegó un poco, pero a la vez se puso algo nostálgico, la extrañaba. Entonces miró su celular era temprano en la mañana, y sorpresa, un mensaje de texto de Servine "Espero que no estés extrañándome…" decía la primera línea. "jajajaja (sarcástico) que linda, enserio, muy tierna (Aun más sarcasmo)" pensó, pero luego se animó a leer el resto del mensaje "mi padre me va a llevar de vuelta, un accidente imprevisto, será después de navidad, así que tienes solo unos días más para extrañarme, pero ve ahorrando para las flores, y por favor se educado con migo." Decía el mensaje.

Grovyle no puedo evitar hacer una mueca, ese mensaje carecía de simpatía, y eran exigencias disimuladas, además de la noticia de que Servine iba a volver a la ciudad. Entonces Grovyle se preguntó ¿Por qué no simplemente le había escrito algo más amable o tierno? Claro que Servine no era de esas chicas. Pero el fuego se combatía con fuego ¿no? El orgullo se combatía con orgullo, sobre todo también la desidia y la falta de cariño.

"De acuerdo, lo que tú digas, y descuida no te extraño, estoy viendo tu horrible regalo de navidad del año pasado, así que todo está bien" le escribió anexando una foto del tapa-colas. A Servine aquello no se le hizo gracioso. Y como siempre, ella termino rematando. Pues la respuesta que Grovyle consiguió era una selfie de Servine. Pero esta no sonreía, y de hecho la foto apenas si tenía ¾ de la cara de Servine, el resto de la foto era una bata de hospital, una camilla, y una pata enyesada.

Grovyle entonces se sintió algo imbécil. Servine le había escrito de mal humor, pero sin querer darle las malas noticias de una, y él la había retado, y había insultado su regalo de navidad de hacía un año. Ahora sí que debía ir a comprar flores para arreglar la situación. Y mejo r comenzar desde ahora "Qué sucedió? Perdón, no quería ser tan insensible. Ya sabes que el frio me pone malhumorado, y anoche hubo una tormenta de nieve." le escribió de vuelta. Ahora sí estaba en problemas. Una cosa era el eterno problema de que ambos fuera orgullosos y poco efusivos, cuando esperaban algo más del otro, pero otra cosa era que había desafiado a Servine cuando estaba con una pata rota al parecer, y cuando solo escribió malhumorada, peor con un motivo perfectamente entendible…

Para ese momento Ivysaur ya no se encontraba en la ciudad. Todos sabían que siempre pasaba navidades en casa de su abuelo, en un pueblo cercano de la región, a unas cuatro horas de viaje en auto desde la ciudad. En ese pueblo también hacia frio, pero el abuelo de Ivsaur tenía invernaderos. Así que Ivysaur se quedaba casi todo el tiempo en estos. Y esa mañana después de comer mientras sus padres iban a comprar lo que faltaba para la cena navideña antes del día de noche buena donde todas las tiendas, incluso en ese pueblo, quedaban completamente llenas. Ivysaur se ponía al día mediante PokeApp con sus amigos.

"Estoy en casa Warly" le escribió Wartortle "Enserio?" le respondió Ivysaur "Sep, y ahora si soy bienvenido" respondía Wartortle "No te creo XD" le respondió Ivysaur "Bueno, no te rías, pero me ofrecí de voluntario en el salón de Blasty, y ahora soy cosmetólogo sin paga e ilegal" confeso finalmente Wartortle. Ivysaur rio "Bueno, recuérdame no decírselo a Charmeleon" le respondió este. "No me importa en realidad, Blasty y Warly tienen problemas, así que es un gusto ayudarlas, y Blasty prometió enseñarme a hacer perforaciones" se explicó Wartortle. "Me alegro por ti, yo aquí estoy algo aburrido" respondió Ivysaur. "Yo y le lagarto cretino te extrañamos, ojala pudiéramos vernos en la reunión que Braixen organizo para enseñarle a Frogadier sobre el amorsh" respondió Wartortle. "Amorsh? Quien te crees? Monferno" le cuestionó Ivysaur. "Ni que el fuera dueño de esa palabra, como sea, debo dejar de hablarte, entraron clientes" le respondió Wartortle. "Está bien" fue el último mensaje que Ivysaur envió, y para colmo se quedó en visto. No era la gran cosa de todos modos se suponía que estaba ahí para ayudar a Warly y Blasty.

Entonces Tras un rato, literalmente, mirando las plantas crecer. Ivysaur bostezo. El frio no le dejaba ir a fuera, ahí no estaban sus amigos, y por alguna razón, no encontraba nada que hacer. Incluso ver tele se le hacía algo aburrido. No era que no estuviera feliz de pasar algún tiempo con su abuelo, pero simplemente no tenía nada con que entretenerse, ni siquiera ayudando a preparar la navidad o ese tipo de cosas. Su madre ese año había enloquecido haciendo todo por ella misma para que salga perfecto.

\- Oye Ivy – le dijo su abuelo de la nada, acababa de entrar – ¿por qué miras la hierba crecer? – le preguntó.

\- Bueno no hay mucho que hacer – confesó Ivysaur.

\- Ya se, que tu madre decorara todo el lugar, hasta a mí me dejo sorprendido, que a uno no le dejen decorar su propia casa, eso es ridículo – dijo Venasaur.

\- Sí, hoy mis amigos iban a reunirse a hacer cosas raras – dijo Ivysaur.

\- ¿cosas raras? – cuestionó el abuelo.

\- Sí, uno de mis amigos es bastante raro e íbamos a ayudarlo con algo, así que cuenta cómo hacer cosas raras, la última vez que nos llamó para hacer algo como eso, bueno, fue divertido – dijo Ivysaur.

\- sabes, me da algo de nostalgia de cuando era joven – dijo el abuelo.

\- ¿Aun te vez con tus amigos de la secundaria? – preguntó Ivysaur.

\- Sí, con algunos, claro que ellos viven en la ciudad – dijo el abuelo – es algo difícil ponernos de acuerdo para ir a hacer desmadre – bromeó el abuelo.

Ivysaur rió.

\- Bueno, al menos estarás de vuelta en casa antes de fin de año – dijo el abuelo.

\- Sí justo a tiempo para el cumpleaños de Leafeon – comentó Ivysaur volviendo al aburrimiento.

\- oye deja de aburrirte, abrígate, vamos a caminar cuando menos, que yo también me aburro, no me dejan ni cocinar en mi propia casa – dijo el abuelo y Ivysasur asintió, era mejor que ver las plantas creciendo.

Ambos salieron la nieve era poco agradable para un par de reptiles tipo planta, pero no era que no pudieran pasear por ahí. El abuelo y Ivysaur fueron por la avenida principal del pueblo. Y en cierto punto el abuelo se detuvo frente a un edificio pequeño, que por el letrero que ahí aparecía, debía ser una escuela.

\- es la única escuela de pueblo – le dijo su abuelo a Ivysaur.

\- Wow, es bastante pequeña – dijo Ivysaur aun recordando el impacto de haber visto por primera vez el edificio de su escuela.

\- sí, de hecho varios de tus compañeros de la escuela seguro vienen de este pueblo, y se quedan en pensiones en la ciudad solo para asistir a tu escuela o a una escuela privada – dijo Venasaur.

\- Ya veo, por eso esta no debe tener muchos estudiantes – comentó Ivysaur.

\- Y si no me equivoco, el director de tu escuela solía enseñar aquí como profesor durante algunos años, hace ya un tiempo – dijo Venasaur.

\- Vaya, si sabía que el director había sido profesor antes, pero no sabía que había enseñado aquí – comentó Ivysaur.

\- de hecho, un día sin explicación, dejo la escuela, para ser director en la secundaria Pokemon, los padres hicieron locuras al saber de eso, protestaron, no querían que el mejor profesor de toda la escuela se fuera del pueblo – contó el abuelo.

\- Vaya – comentó Ivysaur.

Entonces siguieron caminando. Entonces un viejo Electivire se acercó.

\- Hola Venasaur – saludó el electivire – ¿paseando con un niño?

\- Hola – lo saludó Venasaur – Electivire, él es mi nieto Ivysaur – lo presentó.

\- mucho gusto – saludó Ivysaur.

\- Le estaba enseñando la escuela, que no es nada comparado con la secundaria Pokemons de la ciudad, en la que él estudia, pero bueno – dijo Venasaur.

\- Y hablando de secundarias, apuesto a que recuerdas a ese profesor Raichu, hoy estuvo aquí – dijo el pokemon eléctrico.

\- hablando del rey de Kalos ¿qué habrá estado haciendo? – comentó Venasaur.

\- Sí, bastante extraño, estaba cerca de las ruinas, en la madrugada – dijo Electivire.

\- ¿Ruinas? – preguntó Ivysaur.

\- Sí unos obelisco blancos que supuestamente fueron construidos hace unos miles de años, son solo piedras a punto de caerse, son tan aburridos que ni a los turistas les interesan – explicó el tipo eléctrico.

\- Bueno no son nuestros asuntos – dijo Venasaur.

\- Como sea, tengo que irme, mi esposa me está esperando en casa, nos vemos Venasaur, cuídate – se despido el tipo eléctrico y se fue.

Ivysaur y su abuelo caminaron un poco más.

\- Oye abuelo, quisiera ver esas ruinas – dijo Ivysaur tranquilo… (Esta historia continuará).

**NOTA: Hola a todos, como siempre, les agradezco sus comentarios y todo. Y ahora un anuncio IMPORTANTE.**

**Como cada inicio de clases para mí, tras acomodar horarios, termino cambiando el día de publicación, que por ahora, hasta que termine a de acomodarme, será los lunes (porque no me gusta publicar cuando tengo cosas que hacer en las tardes). Lo pongo en LUNES porque así no tendrán que esperar más de una semana, y este cap se quedó algo corto, porque no podre publicar más tarde. Pero el día podría cambiar.**

**De cualquier forma gracias por su apoyo. Y comiencen a especular lo que pasara a continuación, nótese que cada detalle tiene un porque. Eso es todo por ahora, y nos leemos luego.**


	107. El Error (parte 2)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 6: Cosas Inesperadas**

El Error (parte 2)

El abuelo Venasaur, sin objeciones, llevo a su nieto a ver las dichosas. Claro que advirtiéndole, que no eran más que un círculo de pilares de mármol, que para ese punto se habían conservado tan mal que parecían más un montón de rocas blancas, que posiblemente estuviesen cubiertas de nieve. Y no se equivocaba, apenas cuatro de los pilares aún se mantenían de pie, uno de ellos estaba cuarteado a punto de quebrarse. De los demás bueno, algunos aún estaban de pie aunque quebrados, y de los demás, bueno, solo quedaban los fragmentos.

\- Este lugar es algo extraño – dijo Ivysaur mirando los pilares que aún estaban intactos.

\- Algo, pero es cuestión de los arqueólogos, aunque ellos no encontraron nada realmente interesante, solo dijeron que este era un templo menor a Arceus construido hace unos cuchucientos años, y nada más – explico el abuelo.

\- Y no parece que muchos pokemons vengan por estos lados – comentó Ivysaur viendo que eran los únicos dos ahí. Las ruinas quedaban a las afueras del pueblo, a un costado de la carretera que conectaba con otro pueblo vecino.

\- Hace años los vecinos decían que se veían extrañas luces y que cosas extrañas pasaban cerca de las ruinas, así que los habitantes del pueblo le tienen cierto respeto al lugar – dijo el abuelo.

\- vaya, es más interesante que mirar la hierba crecer – bromeó Ivysaur.

\- lo sé Ivy, bueno ya es hora de volver antes de que tu madre enloquezca por habernos escapado – dijo el Abuelo, y Ivysaur estuvo de acuerdo en regresar, de todos modos ya se había distraído. Pero en el camino de regreso a la casa del abuelo, y al calor y la comodidad de los aburridos invernaderos, surgió una pregunta. "¿Qué habría estado haciendo el director Raichu ahí?".

Y la tarde fría y melancólica pasaba. Hasta que la hora concertada para la reunión/asesoría de Frogadier con los iniciales machos, más Lucario, menos Ivysaur; comenzará. No todos iban de buen ánimo. Dewott iba avergonzado de su situación actual, y Grovyle iba algo culpable por lo de Servine. Y de camino a la casa de Frogadier, ambos terminaron encontrándose cuando les faltaban algunas cuadras.

\- Grovyle – dijo Dewott algo sorprendido de verlo cabizbajo.

\- ah, hola Dewott – saludó Grovyle levantando entonces la cabeza – ¿supiste lo de Servine?

\- ¿Qué con Servine? – dudo Dewott, pues la última vez que se había comunicado con ella, ella no estaba muy feliz.

\- Parece que tuvo un accidente – dijo Grovyle nervioso. Servine le había avisado a él antes que a sus amigos de toda la vida, otra razón para sentirse mal.

\- ¡Accidente! – Se preocupó Dewott – ¿qué le pasó?

\- Se rompió una pata, pero no me conto los detalles, solo se le ocurrió que era una buena idea decirme que deje de extrañarla y que le compre flores – contó Grovyle algo resentido.

\- pero ¿está bien? – se preocupó Dewott.

\- sí, y regresara a aquí después de navidad – respondió Grovyle.

\- ¿qué te hizo Servine? – de repente Dewott le pregunto. Grovyle debía suponer que de hecho ya estaba actuando muy raro.

\- Me envio una mensaje de texto poco amable, y le respondí haciéndola enojar, y luego recién me dice lo de su pata y ahora me siento, un poco culpable – confeso a medias Grovyle.

Dewott entonces rio. Grovyle gruño, literalmente un amigo suyo se estaba riendo de él en su cara.

\- Esa Servine – comentó Dewott – creí que para este punto la conocerías mejor – agregó.

Grovyle entonces suspiro, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta. Como toda chica Servine, si pedía flores era porque quería algo de ternura y atención. Y ahora el quedaba mal por no haberse quedado a pensar, pero ese solo era otro malentendido y pelea más al largo historial preexistente, pero si es que aún seguían juntos era que podían superar algunas cosas más, quizá todo en realidad.

Pero era una reunión de machos a lo que iban. Era mejor que Grovyle dejara de pensar en cosas que nunca diría en voz alta por su extremado contenido de cursilería. Entonces volteo la cara, sacudiendo la hoja de su cabeza, cerró los ojos un poco, llevo las manos a los bolsillos. En otras palabras entro en modo "cool".

Dewott por su parte se quedó algo raro. Grovyle era orgulloso desde la hoja de su cabeza hasta la punta de su cola. Y ahora estaba haciéndose el Cool, frente a un chico que había sido humillado y acusado de infiel durante el primer mes de clases en la secundaria. Uno de los pocos iniciales que técnicamente nunca había tenido una novia, y que de hecho, exceptuando el incidente con Lola jamás había besado una chica. Y para poner el marcador más injusto en contra de Dewott, Grovyle era modelo. Sin embargo Grovyle sentía que debía defender su orgullo ante Dewott.

\- Como sea Dewott – dijo Grovyle ante el gesto del tipo agua – ¿qué creas que debamos decirle a Frogadier? Ya sabes, con lo raro que es ese niño, no sé qué ni como Braixen planea que esto funcione – dijo Grovyle.

\- Braixen dijo que responder las preguntas de Frogadier sobre el romance desde la perspectiva de un macho – dijo Dewott revisando la hora para no llegar tarde – aunque no sé qué pueda aportar yo – dijo Dewott un poco preocupado por cómo se había agravado su situación con las hembras.

\- ¿qué Lola no te había invitado al baile, y por eso Marshtomp iba a asesinarte? – Cuestionó Grovyle – no es que hacer que un Lopunny te invite a salir sea poca cosa.

\- De hecho la situación no es tan simple, se complicó, y muy feo – confesó Dewott.

\- interesante – fue lo único que Grovyle dijo antes de que ambos llegaran a la casa de Braixen y Frogadier.

Grovyle tocó el timbre. Braixen apareció al otro lado de la puerta.

\- qué bueno que vinieran – dijo la tipo fuego al ver a los dos machos – pasen – los invito a entrar.

En la casa, sentados en la sala ya estaban Marshtomp, Combusken, Prinplup, Grotle, Quilladin y Charmeleon, y claro Lucario en una esquina algo incómodo. Ni Quilava, ni Croconaw, ni Monferno, ni Wartortle, ni Pignite estaban presentes, pero de ellos era normal esperar la tardanza. Excepto quizá de Pignite, que por alguna razón se negó a ir. Braixen entonces se fue y llego con algunos bocadillos. Su petición había sido lo suficientemente incomoda como para sentir que debía recompensar a los chicos por estar ahí.

\- ¿Y Frogadier? – de repente preguntó Quilladin.

\- dijo que bajara en cuanto estén todos, esta algo nervioso – confeso Braixen.

\- Descuida Braix, Wartortle dice que ya viene – dijo Charmeleon.

\- Monferno y Prinplup también están en camino – aseguró Grotle.

Entonces alguien tocó el timbre, y resultaban ser Quilava y Croconaw. Ambos tras saludar a Braixen entraron a la sala y Croconaw al ver a Lucario, dudo.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí Lucario? Creí que era cosa de iniciales – dijo Croconaw en voz alta.

\- Croconaw – regañó Quilava.

\- ¿qué? Es verdad, no debería estar aquí – dijo Croconaw, no habiéndose dado cuenta de nuevo que sus mandíbulas le jugaban en contra.

\- Esta aquí porque yo se lo pedí, ahora que es parte de mi familia, supuse que también podría ayudar a Frogadier – explico Braixen.

\- ah – dijo Croconaw convencido por la respuesta ofrecida. Pero ya había deprimido un poco a Lucario.

Y a diferencia de lo que el nerviosismo de Frogadier hubiera querido, Monferno, Prinplup y Grotle no tardaron más de unos 5 minutos en llegar, y con esto, todos los iniciales que pudieron ser convocados.

Braixen entonces subió al cuarto de Frogadier. Y con cierta delicadeza abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con su hermano mirando algo en su celular con rostro pensativo. Braixen camino hasta él y se asomó para ver que veía, eran fotos de él y Kirlia.

\- Frogadier, ya llegaron todos, te están esperando – le dijo Braixen a su hermanito.

\- oye Braixen ¿crees que pueda ser un buen novio? – preguntó Frogadier.

\- Por supuesto, eres tierno, considerado y muy honesto, no todas las chicas van a entenderte, pero yo creo que puedes hacer muy feliz a alguien, ahora vamos – respondió Braixen tomando de la pata a su hermano para llevarlo a la sala.

\- de acuerdo, aquí voy – dijo Frogadier para motivarse.

Y cuando bajó, ver las caras de sus amigos, inmediatamente le levanto el ánimo a Frogadier. Era tiempo de resolver sus dudas.

\- Bueno chicos, yo los dejo, esto se supone que es solo cosa de machos, buena suerte – les deseo Braixen subiendo las escaleras para darles privacidad a los chicos.

Frogadier volvió a ponerse nerviosos y como nadie decía nada Frogadier dudo. Hasta que Grotle se paró con decisión al frente.

\- A ver chicos, hasta donde entiendo estamos aquí para ayudar a Frogadier con el romance, debido a que por fin comenzaron a gustarle las chicas, y tiene muchas dudas, lo conocemos, y sabemos que es un pokemon muy peculiar – dijo Grotle.

\- Pero ¿Cómo hacemos esto? Digo es incómodo como para que sea una charla casual – cuestionó Grovyle.

\- Pos Fácil bro – dijo Monfenro pasando al frente, tomando a Frogadier de los hombros y sentándolo en el sofá independiente de la sala – hagamos esto como un "preguntas y respuestas", Frogadier pregunta sus dudas, nosotros respondemos, en conjunto y sin censura – propuso Monferno.

\- me parece bien – dijo Frogadier.

Y todos murmurando llegaron a la misma conclusión.

\- Pos Frogadier, sha, primera Question – dijo Monferno señalando a Frogadier.

Y todos miraron a Frogadier. Esto lo puso nervioso, pero después de tragar saliva, se atrevió a preguntar.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que debe actuar un chico cuando le gusta una chica? – preguntó, mejor comenzar con una pregunta simple, antes de entrar a cosas que serían algo más incomodas.

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros. Sin duda era una situación bastante rara, y esa pregunta a pesar de ser simple, técnicamente no tenía una respuesta adecuada.

\- Pos sha, respondan – los incitó Monferno.

\- bien – se animó Charmeleon – cuando un chico se enamora debe intentar hablarle a la chica que le gusta, para conocerla mejor, y a ver qué pasa – dijo Charmeleon.

\- No exactamente, no todos los chicos harían eso – de pronto dijo Grovyle – una gran parte les faltaría valor para hablarle a la chica, y otra gran parte actuarían como stalkers, y otra simplemente intentando hacerse los interesantes ante la chica, así somos los machos, depende de cada uno.

Grovyle en realidad sí había ofrecido una mejor respuesta. Pero Frogadier lucia algo más confundido, a lo que Grotle aclaro las cosas.

\- Pos Frogadier, solo debes ser tú mismo, lo mejorsh es que le hables a la chica, pero no siempre va a pasar – explico Monferno.

\- De acuerdo, pero ¿y si ya me hablaba con la señorita en cuestión? – preguntó el confundido tipo agua de Kalos.

\- Peligro de Friend-Zone – alertó Marshtomp.

\- No siempre – agregó Wartortle hablando por Ivysaur.

\- Oigan no lo asusten – protesto Quilladin – depende de la chica, y de muchas otras cosas, por cierto Frogadier ¿Quién es la chica? – preguntó Quilladin algo triste, pues se suponía que era su amigo y no tenía ni idea, sospechaba de cierta pokemon de tipo psíquico, pero no se lo había dicho sus amigo de manera oficial.

\- Si Frogadier ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Croconaw.

\- ¿no será Vaporeon, o sí? – preguntó Quilava que recordaba que ella y Frogadier habían ido al baile de bienvenida juntos hacia tiempo.

\- A versh – llamó Monferno detenido la especulación – Tranquis pos, dejen a Frogadier hablar – dijo Monferno.

\- Dígalo usted amigo Monferno, yo aún no supero la vergüenza – dijo Frogadier de nuevo sonrojándose.

\- Oshe Frogadier, vamos, es tiempo de ser macho, y admitirlo, además nadie va a decir nada, ni reírse, ya nos ha pasado a todos – lo animó Monferno.

Frogadier entonces respiro profundo y decidió que debía decirlo en voz alta. De todos modos sus amigos tenían derecho a saberlo si iban ayudarlo.

\- Se trata de mi mejor amiga, la señorita Kirlia – dijo Frogadier avergonzado, pero todos, de hecho, parecían felices por él.

\- Frogadier, creo que ya sabes que ella te corresponde, así que no debes preocuparte – dijo Grotle.

Y los chicos murmuraron cosas que de hecho alentaban algo más a Frogadier. Felicitándolo, o incluso en algunos casos comentando de que no los necesitaba. Cosas normales que lo alentaban a confiar, pero claro aún estaba confundido y esperando a que le resolvieran las dudas más vergonzosas.

\- Entonces amigos ¿qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Declararme o qué? – preguntó Frogadier. Sin saber que ese era el inicio de una nueva controversia.

\- Pues sí, declárate – dijo Combusken.

\- Quizá debería esperar un poco, míralo, está nervioso – dijo Grovyle.

\- No debe declarase, aun no, si es muy rápido las chicas comienzan a llamarte Stalker – dijo Wartortle.

\- pero si básicamente Kirlia ya se le declaro a Frogadier indirectamente – comentó Grotle.

\- Entonces ¿Me declaro de vuelta? – cuestionó Frogadier confundido.

\- Pos tiene que responderle – dijo Monferno.

\- No debería darse un tiempo para enamorarla un poco – sugirió Charmeleon…

Lucario entonces gruño un poco. Tenía cosas que decir, pero no encontraba el espacio. Esperaba que los amigos de Frogadier, dadas las famas que tenían de cantantes, e incluso modelos (Sí había sido de los chismes más interesantes del final de año), pudieran ofrecer perspectivas con mayor experiencia, pero no, todos hablaban por experiencias propias que no parecían ser muchas.

\- ¡Oigan! – Lucario se paró de su asiento llamando la atención.

\- Pseudo fracción de hermano Lucario ¿qué quiere aportar? – dudó Frogadier, pues era la primera vez que Lucario se dejaba oír.

\- Declarársele a alguien es cuestión de que tan seguro esta, como para afrontar el rechazo, o si sabes que la te quiere, estar seguro de que va aceptar tu declaración, de otro modo, no te conviene declararte – dijo Lucario – en tu caso que se nota a leguas que la chica te quiere, no tienes que temer, solo tranquilízate lo suficiente como para no decir algo indebido o que ese tipo de cosas sucedan.

Todos miraron un rato sin decir nada a Lucario. A diferencia de todos, lo anterior había sonado algo más razonable que consejos sueltos que no iba a ningún lado, así que Frogadier también lo acepto como lo mejor para él.

\- de cuerdo, pero ¿cómo te le declaras a una chica? – preguntó Frogadier.

\- Eso depende sha de ti, pero sha sabes que dice la canción "Listen to your heart" – dijo Monferno.

\- Monferno tiene razón Frogadier – dijo Prinplup – al menos en teoría.

\- pero cómo ¿debo ofrecer un regalo, debo arrodillarme? ¿Qué se supone que debo decir? ¿Hay un protocolo a seguir? ¿Debo pedir un encuentro en privado? ¿Permiso a su padres?– Frogadier ya comenzaba con sus dudas más exageradas.

\- Oye Lucario, dime que tienes una respuesta a todo eso – le dijo Wartortle bromeando, ahora que todos estaban confundidos por esa pequeña avalancha de pregunta.

\- A ver, con calma Frogadier – dijo Marshtomp – lo de arrodillarse y llevar regalos, es solo sin tú quieres.

\- o si a la chica le gustan esas cosas – agregó Wartortle.

\- Y de hecho no hay en estos tiempos modernos un protocolo, y sobre avisarles a los padres y pedir permiso, depende de lo que tú y Kirlia decidan, pero después de oficializar una relación – dijo Combusken.

\- y ten cuidado con los padres, pueden llegar a ser intimidantes – advirtió Quilava recordando la primera vez que conoció al padre de Flareon, y lo aterrador que fue.

\- Sobre eso de declararte en privado, obviamente, uno se le declara a una chica en privado, a menos que no tengas vergüenza, o quieras llamar la atención – aconsejó Prinplup, recordando un vergonzoso pasaje de su vida, en el cual le pareció buena idea declarársele a la chica más linda de la escuela, en público, cuando ella ni sabía su nombre.

\- bien ¡siguiente pregunta! – dijo Monferno señalando de nuevo a Frogadier.

\- ¿Cómo funciona eso de tener una relación del tipo romántico con alguien? – preguntó Frogadier sin querer marear a sus amigos…

Entonces todos se miraron unos a otros, y ni "el experimentado" Lucario pudo dar una respuesta. Sin duda las preguntas de Frogadier comenzaban a complicarse.

Por su parte Braixen no pudo con ella misma. La curiosidad, el deseo de ayudar. Frogadier era su hermanito y estaba afrontando un proceso difícil. Así que Braixen tenía las orejas bien pegadas a la escalera, escondida a un lado de estas buscando escuchar lo que sucedía. Y preguntándose, por qué a los chicos se les era tan difícil explicarle a Frogadier algo como una relación. Entonces ella imagino un poco que diría, y se llevó una sorpresa, ella tampoco podía definirlo adecuadamente, y al final sus respuestas terminaban convirtiéndose en sentimentalismos que solo terminarían por confundir más a Frogadier.

-… A versh, vamo a calmanos – dijo Monferno con acento Cubano al ver que el debate no llegaba a nada – tener una relación es cuando tú y una chica se relacionan – trató de explicar Monferno.

\- Lol – dijo Charmeleon sin ánimo.

\- A lo que se refiere Monferno es que como hay una relación con un amigo, hay una relación con una pareja, te relacionas con ella de un modo diferente, ya que es tu pareja sentimental – dijo Grotle que tras ese debate podía entender la intenciones de Monferno.

\- Eso mero – afirmó Monferno.

\- Sigo sin entender – dijo Frogadier.

\- A ver, retomando de lo que Grotle y Monferno explicaron, tener una relación con una chica quiere decir estar con esa chica y ambos intentar convivir, para eso conocerse, apoyarse, demostrarse cariño y esas cosas – aportó Quilladin.

\- Y si es así ¿Por qué no podían definirlo? – dudó Frogadier.

\- Porque somos un montón de adolescentes que recién estamos en nuestra primera relación o simplemente solos, que si querían tener algo con una chica fue por las hormonas, y por actuar sin pensar – dijo Croconaw.

\- Eso tiene sentido amigo Croconaw– dijo Frogadier viéndose más convencido.

\- de acuerdo, entonces pasemos a la siguiente pregunta – pidió Charmeleon algo estresado por esa situación, con Frogadier nunca era fácil de todos modos.

\- Bien, pues tengo dudas, sobre el contacto físico – dijo Frogadier algo avergonzado.

\- ¿Contacto físico? – dudó Prinplup, siendo la voz de varios que tenían sus dudas y sus mentes no tan puras e inocentes.

\- Ya saben – se avergonzó Frogadier – ¿qué sentido tiene el tomarse de las patas? Y también eso del contacto labial ¿es real eso de las lenguas? Y si es así estoy asustado.

\- A versh Frogadier, ahora retomemos la charla – dijo Monferno parándose al centro en medio de las miradas de sus amigos que estaban también algo avergonzados, y sin saber que responder – cuando Mamá Pokemon y Papá Pokemon se quieren mucho pero mucho, entonces se …

\- ¡MONFERNO! – Grito Prinplup – no es adecuado – lo detuvo (clasificación K, mis niños).

\- Pos nunca voy a poder terminar mi charla – se lamentó Monferno con un puchero.

\- a ver, yo supuestamente soy el más pervertido de los iniciales, supongo que a mí me corresponder responder esta parte – dijo Marshtomp.

\- No sé si quiero que el señor, las rocas son sexys, me responda esas dudas – dijo Frogadier.

\- ¿Señor "las rocas son sexys"? – Dudo Marshtomp – ¿Quién me dice así?

\- Todo el mundo a tu espalda, e incluso en tu cara – respondió Croconaw como siempre con inocencia y sin censura.

Todos lucieron algo culpables, hasta Lucario, y él ni siquiera era un inicial.

\- Como sea – repuso Marshtomp – No soy un pervertido, solo no me avergüenzo de lo que para los chicos es normal, y nadie me va negar eso, somos medios imbéciles solo porque sí – dijo con orgullo.

\- no todos, pero bueno – murmuro Quilladin.

\- entonces, ayúdame – pidió Frogadier.

\- de acuerdo, en primer lugar, lo de las lenguas es real, pero esta exagerado… – comenzó a decir Marshtomp.

Mientras Grotle bajaba la cabeza, y le hablaba en voz baja a Prinplup.

\- ¿crees que sea una buena idea que Marshtomp hable de estas cosas? – preguntó Grotle algo culpable.

\- déjalo, puede que termine algo perturbado, pero es mejor a que se quede en la ignorancia – dijo Prinplup aunque con cierta falta de convicción.

\- … Y claro, te a va gustar, ya lo veras – termino Marshtomp, con la parte del "Contacto labial".

Y el pronóstico de Prinplup se hacía realidad. Frogadier ahora estaba más aterrado que nervioso o confundido. Quizá Marshtomp se había pasado de irreverente y gráfico, aunque respondió las dudas de Frogadier a la perfección, como ningún otro pokemons con más vergüenza hubiera podido. Pero Frogadier y su expresión de terror, tuvieron que ser corregidas.

\- Pero no pienses tanto en eso, esas cosas deben ser algo más naturales, pero sobre los abrazos y tomar de la pata, solo hazlo cuando sientas que va ser tierno – le aconsejó Quilladin.

Eso contentó algo más a Frogadier.

\- Bien, Frogadier, tu siguiente duda – dijo Grotle.

\- supongo que eso es lo principal, excepto que no sé qué hacer ahora aun así – admitió Frogadier.

\- Solo ve a casa de Kirlia, declárate y listó – comentó Charmeleon algo frustrado, ya era muy traumático saber de los secretos oscuros de la secundaria, y a eso tuvo que aumentarle escuchar la charla de Marshtomp, y las dudas de Frogadier.

\- ¿Ahora? – preguntó Frogadier sorprendido.

\- No lo sé – dijo Charmeleon algo frustrado de haber sido tomado tan literal.

\- No, antes necesitaríamos un plan – dijo Wartortle, que ahora que Warly ya le hacía algo más de caso, se sentía un poco más capaz.

\- ¿plan? ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó Dewott todo inocente.

\- Pos seria tipo Plan Pajaroti 2.0, versión mejorada – dijo Monferno recordando el plan que efectuó para unir a Prinplup y Swanna.

\- no hablas de ese ardid ridículo que tú, Abi y Grotle orquestaron en mi contra, para involucrarme con Swanna ¿o sí? – reclamó Prinplup.

\- Pos funcionó – dijo Monferno sonriendo algo pícaro.

Y los machos reaccionaron ante la confesión, de manera algo inmadura, gritando "Wuuuuu" y esas cosas.

\- No, no podría mantener una relación con una chica que dice que el ponerle letra arruino a la 5° sinfonía, detalle más insensato que remarcar – se quejó Prinplup.

\- ¿tu entiendes de que habla? – le preguntó Croconaw a Quilava en voz baja.

\- creo que de música, pero no estoy muy seguro – confesó Quilava entre susurros.

\- Te gusta – canturreó Monferno en voz alta – y fueron juntos al baile.

\- Mi padre me obligo – dijo Prinplup, pero el color de sus mejillas revelaba otra cosa.

\- sí, te gusta – canturreó Monfenro de nuevo.

\- tanto como a ti las telenovelas – se vengó Prinplup.

Todos rieron.

\- Entonces, ya que funcionó ¿diseñarías el plan, Amigo Monferno? – preguntó Frogadier.

\- Pos sí, pero sha te lo dije "Listen to your heart" – dijo Monferno.

\- Sí, Frogadier ¿cómo te gustaría declararte? – preguntó Quilladin.

\- No lo sé, una noche nevada, de pronto una figura misteriosa aparece, una estrella ninja se clava en un pared y… – narraba Frogadier sus ideas.

\- que escuches a tu corazón en Inglish – interrumpió Monferno – no a tu sexto sentido ninja.

\- posiblemente Kirlia se asustaría si algo como eso pasa – dijo Combusken, y eso que él le gustaban esas cosas.

\- No sirvo para lo romántico – se lamentó Frogadier.

\- ¡Oh! mira que conveniente – de pronto señalo Wartortle la ventana.

Se había puesto a nevar de nuevo, esta vez en lugar de una tormenta, era una nevada suave y tranquila, melancólica y romántica, perfecta para un momento tierno entre Frogadier y Kirlia.

\- Okay, entonces oferta de tiempo limitado, a versh, no hay que dejar pasar la oportunidad – dijo Monferno apresurando a todos.

\- Bien, ¿Cómo quieres declararte, sin ninjas, Frogadier? – preguntó de nuevo Quilladin.

\- me gustaría arrodillarme, en señal de respeto, y decirle mis sentimientos, peor no sé qué más podría hacer – confesó Frogadier.

\- Descuida eso es suficiente – dijo Grotle.

\- ¿enserio vamos a hacer esto ahora? – cuestionó Charmeleon.

\- no seas amargado Charmeleon – le dijo Lucario, que aún seguía algo disgustado por la actitud de Charmeleon acerca de las revelación que él les había ofrecido a él y a Braixen.

\- Si Charmeleon, ayuda a Frogadier, si no lo haces eso no le va a gustar a Braixen – le dijo Wartortle.

\- Hellouu, tenemos tiempo límite, a trabajar – dijo Monferno – Grovyle, tu eres fachion, pon a Frogadier bonito – indicó el tipo fuego.

\- Soy modelo, no estilista – dijo Grovyle.

\- yo me encargo – dijo Wartortle – al menos voy a ser más útil que Charmeleon.

\- bien, te ayudo – dijo Grovyle y ambos se llevaron a Frogadier hacia el baño.

\- ¿Quién conoce una florería por aquí cerca? – preguntó Grotle.

\- Hay una a cinco calles – dijo Dewott, pues ahí había comprado flores para Cinccino alguna vez.

\- Pos vayan tú, Quilladin y Lucairo, elijan algo boneto, pero simple, tampoco hay que gastar mucho money – ordeno Monferno.

Y con prisa los tres pokemons designados salieron.

\- cool, y ahora los demás – dudo Monferno por unos segundos, ahora habían muchos iniciales sin hacer nada – Pos nada, supongo que a vece menos es más – dijo Monferno.

Entonces Charmeleon gruño.

\- pero Monferno – dijo Quilladin – ¿y si algo sale mal?

\- Pos, por eso vamos a estar ahí, vigilando, y asegurándonos que todo salga okay – dijo Monferno – preparen sus trajes de ninjas – dijo Monferno imaginando lo genial que se verían todos los iniciales haciendo saltos acrobáticos entre los árboles y los tejados, escabulléndose en las sombras.

\- eso no va pasar – dijo Marshtomp algo decepcionado, él también había imaginado lo mismo.

\- Pos no importa, ya entendieron, debemos hacer que todo salga bien – dijo Monferno.

Y los chicos que fueron a comprar las flores, no demoraron mucho en volver, al igual que Grovyle y Wartortle no tardaron demasiado en haber arreglado a Frogadier. Aún seguía nevado. Entonces Todos los iniciales más Lucario, se fueron acompañando a Frogadier a la casa de Kirlia.

Y Braixen que todo el tiempo había estado escuchando, decido hacer su propia contribución. No iba dejar que los machos lo hicieran todo, Frogadier era su hermano, y Braixen había esperado por mucho tiempo el primer amor de este. Entonces Braixen llamó al celular de Kirlia.

\- ¿Hola? – no tardó mucho en responder Kirlia, algo confundida, ella no tenía el número de Braixen a pesar de que Braixen si tuviera el suyo.

\- Hola Kirlia, te habla Braixen – dijo la tipo fuego.

\- oh Braixen ¿qué sucede? – dudo Kirlia.

\- te tengo buenas noticias – anunció Braixen muy feliz – Frogadier descubrió lo del cupcake de red velvet.

\- ¿qué? – dudo Kirlia algo nerviosa.

\- Sí, y está yendo a tu casa para hablar de eso contigo – dijo Braixen.

Entonces Braixen escucho un grito ahogado.

\- ¿ahora? – dudó Kirlia con voz temblorosa.

\- oye, yo sé que te gusta mi hermano, y tú le gustas, por fin se dio cuenta, y me da mucho gusto por ambos, así que tranquila – le dijo Braixen.

\- ¿está viniendo a confesarme sus sentimientos? – preguntó Kirlia, que se notaba nerviosa al extremo, pero ilusionada.

\- Sí – aseguró Braixen – prepárate.

Braixen cortó la llamada.

Kirlia en ese momento estaba en su cuarto, en pijama, echada en su cama, sin peinar, y estaba haciendo dibujitos Kawais, pero no tan bien dibujados de ella y Frogadier. Y tras en su almohada, salió de su cama, al baño, se arregló, se cambió la pijama por algo más decente, pero igual abrigado, hacia frio. Y aun después de estar lista estuvo saltando por toda su casa, porque no podía contenerse, con cuidado de no molestar a su hermano a sus padres para que no pensaran que algo sospechoso sucedía, esperando una llamada o el timbre.

Y tras unos minutos se calmó coloco sus manos juntas y se las llevó al pecho, cerró los ojos y rogo "Por favor Arceus, no dejes que lo arruine, de verdad quiero a Frogadier, no quiero perderlo, es muy especial para mí". Y luego suspiro, estaba muy sonrojada. Entonces al darse de lo colorada que estaba su cara se fue a lavar, esperando también así calmarse un poco más.

Mientras tanto, en la entrada a la casa de Kirlia. Los iniciales y Lucario ya estaba ahí. Monferno formo un cuadrado con sus pulgares e índices, visualizando el paisaje.

\- Perfec – dijo satisfecho, la suave nevada y la noche iluminada con los faroles de la calle se veian muy bien – equipo Kanto y Jotho, ala derecha de la casa; equipo Hoenn más Dewott, ala izquierda; y por último, el súper escuadrón Sinnoh más Lucario y Quilladin, nosotros nos esconderemos en los alrededores, Yo y Lucario en los árboles, Quilladin y Grotle a los arbustos, y Pajaroti detrás de la cerca – indicó Monferno – celulares en vibrador, y todos atentos, intervendremos si algo sale más, pero discretos.

\- ¿Y yo? – dudo Frogadier.

\- tu llama a tu doncella, y has lo tuyo compadre – dijo Monferno entregándole las tres rosas rosadas que los chicos compraron.

Todos se escondieron. Frogadier sacó su celular y con nerviosismo llamó a Kirlia. Kirlia por fin estaba tranquila en la cocina de su casa esperando, cuando su celular sonó. Y ella saltó del susto, le temblaron las manos y no logro contestar, y se paralizo un segundo al ver que sí se trataba de la llamada que esperaba.

\- Frogadier – dijo por teléfono.

\- Señorita Kirlia – dijo Frogadier nervioso al escuchar la voz de la chica.

\- ¿qué sucede Frogadier? – preguntó Kirlia nerviosa.

\- estoy en la puerta de su casa señorita, no vaya a pensar que soy un stalker a algo así, pero debo hablar con usted de algo importante – dijo Frogadier riendo algo nervioso.

Kirlia respiro profundo.

\- ya voy – dijo Kirlia cortando la llamada.

Kirlia camino hacia la puerta de su casa, y la abrió, y efectivamente ahí estaba Frogadier, con solo verlo Kirlia sonrió.

\- Señoritita – dijo Frogadier al verla también sonriendo.

Y se quedaron unos incomodos segundos sonriendo y mirándose las caras sin más. Entonces el celular de Frogadier sonó.

\- perdone – dijo Frogadier respondiendo.

\- Pos dile algo, y di que era número equivocado – le dijo Monfenro por teléfono y colgó inmediatamente.

Un recordatorio de que debía esforzarse.

\- lo lamentó señorita, numero equivocado – dijo Frogadier avergonzado – tenemos que hablar, me acompaña en esta fría noche de invierno – pidió Frogadier.

\- seguro – respondió ella ya a punto de sonrojarse, y rodar por el suelo. O al menos teniendo esa sensación.

Kirlia cerró la puerta de su casa. Frogadier se sentó en el pórtico de la casa de Kirlai y Kirlia a su lado. Siendo mirados por varios pares de ojos ocultos. Pero había un par extra. La noche era calma, se suponía que el invitado inesperado solo iba a dejar una carta, y luego iba a irse, tras esto, pero no. Ahora estaba presenciado algo que tenía el potencial de romperle el corazón por más que por él ya hubiera renunciado a Kirlia.

\- Es sobre los de las pistas – dijo Frogadier nervioso – red velvet en un postre y lo que yo creía que eran síntomas – dijo Frogadier.

\- oh sí, estoy algo avergonzada por eso – confesó Kirlia, ahora se daba cuenta que lo de los corazones, era exageradamente obvio.

Mientras tanto en el ala derecha de la casa.

\- están hablando de postres o ¿qué? Ya me confundí – comentó en voz muy baja Croconaw.

\- no tengo ni idea, algo de ellos supongo – dijo Quilava.

\- hoy día, casi no tengo idea de que hablan algunos de los chicos, no me pasa ni siquiera cuando estoy con Seadra – dijo Croconaw inocentemente.

Charmeleon y Wartortle se miraron, hubieran gritado al unísono "¡¿SEADRA?!" si es que no se hubieran estado en una misión secreta. Pero ambos ya lo sabían, curiosamente Quilava ni se había dado cuenta.

Y de vuelta con Frogadier y Kirlia.

\- Creo que ya sé lo que significa, pero no me di cuenta antes, porque, bueno, soy un niño – dijo Frogadier.

\- ¿qué crees que significo? – dudó Kirlia de nuevo temblando y con la cara roja.

\- Que los extraños síntomas que tiene cuando está cerca de mí, y los corazones de confite del postre, significan que usted tiene sentimientos por mí, de la clase romántica – dijo Frogadier sintiendo que su anfibia lengua se le hacían nudos

\- Coshita tierna – comentó Monfenro en voz baja mientras espiaba desde el árbol.

Frogadier entonces respiro profundo, Kirlai de nuevo se había paralizado. Frogadier entonces revelo que metidas en su chaqueta para el frio, estaban tres rosas rosadas in espinas.

\- le traje este pequeño obsequio, debido a que quiero reforzar que mis intenciones son puras – dijo Frogadier – es mi mejor amiga, y no quiero perderla, pero debo confesarle que mis sentimientos por usted han cambiado, y ahora son románticos y le correspondo perfectamente – dijo Frogadier sonrojándose.

Kirlia entonces no pudo contenerse, y se arrojó a abrazar a Frogadier, un par de lágrimas de felicidad aparecieron en sus ojos.

\- AHHH Señorita ¿Por qué llora? – se asustó Frogadier.

\- Son lágrimas de felicidad Frogadier – dijo Kirlia sonriendo abrazada a Frogadier.

Frogadier algo incómodo, le devolvió el abrazo, pero al sentir calidez y cariño, sonrió.

\- tenia tanto miedo de que no fueras a corresponderme – dijo Kirlia – pero ahora, soy muy feliz, de verdad te quiero Frogadier.

\- Yo también la quiero mucho señorita, juró que la voy a proteger y querer, aunque no sepa muy bien sobre estas cosas del romance – dijo Frogadier algo culpable, le hubiera gusta aprender un poco más.

\- no te preocupes por eso, solo tienes que ser tú mismo, me enamore de ti por esas cosas, raro, impredecible, pero tierno y educado, eres muy especial Frogadier – dijo Kirlia dándole un beso a Frogadier en la mejilla.

Frogadier al sentir el beso, tembló un poco, aun s ele hacia raro.

Por su parte el heredero de una dinastía de una sola generación, podía sentir como su corazón se partía a pedazos, era obvio que Kirlia ya no pensaba en él. Pero aun así iba a arreglar las cosas, iba a ser un hombre y a ganarse el derecho a ser libre. Pero no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima mientras flotaba a unos tres metros del suelo cubierto por el follaje de un árbol.

Charmeleon estaba bien con la nieve cayendo suave sobre él, siendo un tipo fuego, el frio era lo de menos. Hasta que una gota de agua cayó sobre él. Entonces miró hacia arriba, seguía nevando, no debería hacer gotas de agua. Y vio una figura flotante que rápidamente se movio. Entonces empalideció.

\- Oye Charmeleon ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó Wartortle en voz baja.

\- vi algo allá arriba – señaló Charmeleon.

Quilava, Croconaw y Wartortle miraron y aunque tardaron unos segundos, lograron ver a Takeshi, o mejor dicho una figura extraña encapuchada, que no era Monferno ni Lucario. Wartortle sin pensarlo muy bien, tomó una piedrecilla y la arrojó. Esta impacto en la cabeza de Takeshi, le dolió, pero instintivamente busco otro lugar donde ocultarse.

Takeshi cometió el error de irse hacia el árbol que estaba más cerca, donde estaba Monferno. Y en medio de su desesperación por huir, no vio por donde iba y termino chocando contra Monferno.

\- ¿y tú quién eres? – preguntó Monfenro algo confundido.

Y al levantar la cara y ver al Takeshi, un pokemons que jamás en su vida había visto, entro en pánico.

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – gritó Monferno, el grito alerto a todos incluyendo a Frogadier y Kirlia.

Takeshi retrocedió rápidamente, y al ver más pokemons salir de la nada, su desesperación llego a tal punto que lo único que atino a hacer fue huir en reversa. Mala idea, pues termino chocando contra uno de los faroles de la callé, se golpeó la cabeza y se desplomó a tierra en un golpe mudo.

\- ¿de dónde salieron todos? – se preguntó Kirlia que veía a un monto de iniciales salir de la nada.

\- les pedí ayuda para o arruinarlo – confesó Frogadier.

-oigan, hay un pokemon herido – les dijo Lucario a los enamorados – oye Kirlia ¿sabes pulso cura de casualidad?

\- no, mi hermano que era un movimiento inútil y lo olvide – se lamentó Kirlia apresurándose a donde todos se reunían, con rostros de asombro.

Takeshi estaba incontinente, vestido con una chaqueta con capucha negra, pero aun así, era claro que el pokemon que estaban viendo, no era normal. Y los murmullos comenzaron a preguntarse ¿Quién era ese pokemon? ¿O qué era? Y Frogadier, de repente le vino una migraña. Entonces comenzó a marearse.

\- Frogadier – se preocupó Kirlia.

Y de un momento a otro, Frogadier recupero la lucidez, recordándolo todo.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – se cuestionó Prinplup.

\- ¿Takeshi? – dudó Lucario acercándose al inconsciente legendario.

\- No me digas qué… arrg – gruñó Charmeleon.

\- ¿qué de qué? – dudó Dewott.

\- si saben algo es mejor que hablen – dijo Grotle preocupado.

\- él es Takeshi, ahora lo recuerdo – dijo Frogadier asustado… (Esta historia continuará).

**NOTA: Hola a todos, ha sido para mí una semana difícil (bloqueo de escritura) pero intente traerles una historia digna, díganme que le esfuerzo extra valió la pena. Oficialmente la próxima semana entramos al último cap, que no sé cuántas partes a va tener, pero es sí, va ser bien largo.**

**En otras noticias, si alguien sabe dibujar en digital (experiencia con figura humanoides), avíseme por PM, necesito un pequeño encargo para un proyecto, y lamentablemente no cuento con los medios para hacerlo por mí misma, puedo negociar el encargo, por ejemplo UN ONE-SHOT del shipping que la persona que me va a hacer el encargo, desee, o algo así (puedo ofrecer más, peor es cuestión de negociar).**

**Como sea, espero que el cap haya quedado bien. Y OFICIALMENTE la fecha de publicación pasa a ser los LUNES. Único día que tendré la tarde completamente libre. Eso es todo por ahora. Como siempre se agradece su apoyo, y nos leemos la próxima semana.**


	108. La Venganza (parte 1)

**ACLARACIONES RAPIDAS:** **Hola a todos. En primer lugar quisiera aclarar que oficialmente este es el último capítulo (salga en las partes que salga). Y eso significa que no habrá especial de los dos años, a pesar de que quizá algunos lo esperaban. Porque no veo como podría ponerlo, sin mencionar que me complicaría más de lo que ya lo hice (demasiados personajes para un final). **

**En fin, yo misma me arrepentí de ser ambiciosa con este pequeño proyecto. Que de la nada se volvió complicado, y eso que la idea original era hacer un Slice of life, que ahora tiene sociedades secretas, dioses, y fantasmas. Así que me disculpo si este cap llega ser un poco confuso. En fin espero que les guste.**

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 6: Cosas Inesperadas**

La Venganza (Parte 1)

Los iniciales se miraban unos a otros confundidos. Frogadier parecía recuperarse de algo. Y luego todos miraban a Lucario. Este se acercaba a la extraña criatura como si nada.

\- Solo se golpeó la cabeza, despertara en unos minutos – determino Lucario tras revisar el golpe.

\- Oye Lucario, me considero un pokemon mentalmente saludable, así que antes de que pierda esa salud mental, dime ¿qué rayos es esa cosa? – exigió Grovyle una respuesta.

Lucario dudo un poco, de todos modos, no era algo fácil de aceptar.

\- Un momento – dijo Wartortle – es la criatura del lago, o se parece, la primera vez que lo vi se veía más grande, y la segunda, era más kawaii – dijo Wartortle.

\- ¡Espera! Así que no estabas mintiendo – se asombró Charmeleon.

\- Frogadier – dijo Kirlia algo asustada – ¿de verdad él es Takeshi? – preguntó muy asustada.

\- Creo que sí, estoy confundido – dijo Frogadier aun aturdido – ¿no lo recuerda? – cuestionó Frogadier.

\- A ver Lucario y Charmeleon parecen saber que pasa, así que más les vale que hablen, antes de que estos se ponga más extraño – exigió Prinplup.

\- Pues no es nada fácil de explicar – dijo Lucario – todo comenzó cuando en el baile de fin de curso, a Charmeleon y compañía se les ocurrió que para vengarse de Lopunny, ella debía verme bailando con otra de su especie, y la que consiguieron resulta que no era una Lopunny – comenzó a narrar Lucario.

\- ¿Lopunnys? – dudo Dewott confundido.

\- ¡Olvídenlo! – Protesto Charmeleon – Al parecer los legendarios existen y viven escondidos en la tierra, y cuando son jóvenes y adolescentes van a una escuela secreta que funciona en un sótano secreto debajo de la nuestra – explicó.

Las caras de confusión solo parecieron acentuarse. No era algo fácil de comprender, ni aunque estuviesen viendo a Takeshi.

\- ¿Cómo se enteraron ustedes, si supuestamente era secreto? – cuestionó Combusken.

\- La falsa Lopunny del baile resultaba ser Phione, La princesa del mar – explico Lucario – y por cierto a todos les borraron la memoria, porque este sujeto – señalando a Takeshi – es el hijo del Clon de Mew, Mewtwo, que por Pokebook se enamoró de Kirlia, y por accidente termino perdiendo la máscara en el baile, y ahí fue cuando los durmieron a todos, les borraron la memoria, Phione me sacó de ahí y me explico al situación – explicó Lucario.

\- Okay, esto está de locos – comentó Monferno desconcertado.

\- No solo Takeshi estaba en baile, sino otro pokemon más, parecía hecha de cristales rosas – dijo Frogadier recordando con más claridad, y hay una especie de monstruo tentaculado que cuida la escuela de noche y viaja en rayos de luz – dijo Frogadier, pues los recuerdos de su primer encuentro con estas entidades de repente volvía a su mente.

\- Diancie, la princesa de diamante – explico Lucario – y sobre el monstruo con tentáculos, no estoy seguro – admitió Lucario.

\- ¿y porque Frogadier si recuerda esas cosas? – cuestionó Wartortle.

\- Al parecer porque no fue la primera vez que hicieron cosas en mi cabeza, ahora lo puedo recordar, el director Raichu, él estaba ahí – dijo Frogadier algo temeroso del director.

La duda estaba en todos los presentes. La única explicación que se les ofrecía era completamente descabellada. Hasta que Kirlia, dándose cuenta de que lo que recordaba del baile de Fin de año pudiera ser mentira, se atrevió a acercarse a Takeshi. Reviso sus bolsillos encontrando la carta que estaba marcada con un "Para Kirlia". Kirlia ante la mirada expectante de todos los pokemons ahí presentes la abrió.

\- Señorita Kirlia ¿qué dice en la carta? – preguntó Frogadier, algo temeroso de que lo que hubiera ahí, cambiara el rumbo de la relación que recién comenzaba con Kirlia.

\- Es una disculpa por todo – dijo Kirlia leyendo aun – se disculpa por lo que paso en el baile, por no haber estado ahí y por el dolor que me causo; también dice que espera que yo sea feliz, y que le alegra que haya alguien conmigo protegiéndome todo el tiempo – explicó Kirlia.

\- Por cierto Frogadier, el director Raichu no es malvado, solo quiere mantener todo esto en secreto – dijo Lucario que notó el mismo temor de Braixen en Frogadier.

\- ¿Y nos borraran la memoria de nuevo? – de pronto cuestionó Wartortle.

\- No lo sé – admitió Lucario sintiéndose algo avergonzado.

Entonces antes de que todos pudieran reaccionar ante la nueva amenaza de otro lavado de cerebro. Takeshi comenzó a moverse. Algunos no pudieron evitar dar un salto hacia atrás. Lucario se quedó firme mirando, Charmeleon también se quedó quieto; y Kirlia no se alejó, pero Frogadier se interpuso entre ella y Takeshi.

Takeshi de repente abrió los ojos, y al verse rodeado de varios pokemons que desconocía, se incorporó rápidamente con sus poderes psíquicos, el cambio de precio en el aire creo una ráfaga que choco contra todos ellos. Takeshi respiraba rápido, no sabía qué hacer, lo había arruinado, de nuevo.

\- Takeshi, tranquilo – le dijo Kirlia, que estaba segura de que lograría calmarlo.

\- ¿Kirlia? – Dudo Takeshi, ahora recordando los últimos segundos antes de golpearse la cabeza - ¿Cómo sabes que soy yo? – preguntó dudando.

\- él es amigo de Phione – respondió Kirlia algo nerviosa señalando a Lucario.

\- ¿Eh? – dudo Takeshi.

\- Sí Pos, esto es confuso – se atrevió a decir Monferno.

\- Por favor señor, no borre nuestras memorias, ya tenemos problemas de por sí, sin que ustedes los legendarios estén jugando con nuestros cerebros – pidió Marshtomp algo asustado.

\- Creo que todos deberíamos calmarnos y hablar – dijo Charmeleon dando un paso al frente.

Takeshi en realidad no era capaz de sacar un pensamiento en limpio. Algunos de los pokemons que lo rodeaban parecían estar aterrados, otros más parecían tomarse su presencia con cierta naturalidad, y ahora le decían que ese Lucario era amigo de Phione, Kirlia conocía su cara, algo muy raro estaba ocurriendo.

\- De acuerdo – dijo Takeshi poniendo las patas sobre el suelo – quiero que me expliquen cómo es que saben de mí, y creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo – dijo Takeshi, aunque algo culpable, de todos modos por más que quisiera borrarles la memoria, aun no tenía la capacidad para hacerlo por él mismo.

\- Para mí ese es un buen trato – dijo Lucario.

\- No hay de otra simplemente – se limitó a decir Charmeleon…

Mientras tanto en casa Braixen estaba pendiente de su celular, esperando noticias de Charmeleon, Frogadier o quien fuese. Desde hacía un rato los chicos se habían ido y ella estaba impaciente esperando a que alguien le diera noticias. Claro que no sospechaba lo que había pasado en realidad, o lo que estaba ocurriendo. De pronto, su celular comenzó a timbrar. Braixen por el impacto, soltó su celular y al recogerlo, notó que la llamada no era de los chicos, o de Kirlia, era de Bayleef.

\- Hola Bayleef – saludó Braixen tratando de contener las emociones que tenía en su pecho.

\- Braixen ¿estás en casa ahora? – preguntó la voz de Bayleef del otro lado de la línea con cierta preocupación muy evidente en la voz.

\- sí ¿qué ocurre? – dudó Braixen.

\- pon el canal 5, en el noticiero están hablando de la escuela – avisó Bayleef.

\- ¿qué? – dudo Braixen.

\- ¡Solo ponlo! tienes que verlo – exigió Bayleef cortando la llamada.

Entonces la tipo fuego fue de su habitación a la sala, que estaba algo desastrosa tras la partida de los chicos. Aun así Braixen no tuvo problemas en ubicar el control y encender la televisión. Era un noticiero, en el set estaban los presentadores de siempre, pero esta vez los acompañaba una Purugly, y en la parte de abajo un rotulo "Escandalo En La Secundaria Pokemon".

\- … Así que el incidente del Somnífero fue planeado por el mismo Director para encubrir otro evento – decía la presentadora que era una Skarmory, pero con cierta incredulidad.

\- Pues, la secundaria Pokemon ha encubierto más que eso, según mis investigaciones, parte de su presupuesto es supuestamente donado del sector privado, sin embargo, las declaraciones de gastos de la secundaria están por más de 10 millones al año, demasiado, aun tratándose de una escuela tan grande, diría que usa parte de esos recursos encubriendo más escándalos – decía la Purugly – de hecho hay una larga lista de pokemons que han sido despedidos de sus puestos de trabajo, como inspectores de la oficina de educación; agentes de la ley; profesores cuyos contratos no duraron más de un mes; personal administrativo de la escuela; y por supuesto reporteros que hemos intentado desenmascara lo que pasa debajo de esa fachada de Escuela Secundaria modelo – afirmaba esa pokemon.

Entonces en pantalla se mostró una lista de nombres, y fechas de despido.

\- a ver si podemos verlo en pantalla – dijo el Presentador del programa que era un Toxicroag – todos las fechas de despido corresponden a eventos que acontecieron en la secundaria en cuestión.

\- Sí, como nota, solo un día después del "derrumbe del techo" en la secundaria ocurrido del 31 de octubre, el primero de noviembre fueron despedidos sin previo aviso 2 comisionados de la oficina de educación, que dentro de sus últimos documentos entregados, exigían investigaciones más profundas sobre el incidente en la escuela, al igual que un par de paramédicos, que de la nada fueron transferidos a otras ciudades, sin que se les pidiera llenar un reporte sobre lo acontecido en la escuela – señaló la Purugly.

\- Señorita Renata, según los documentos que aquí nos muestra, la escuela habría tenido que mover influencias muy fuertes para poder lograr minimizar estos escándalos – decía la presentadora.

\- Sí, y me remonto a mi investigación sobre la fiscalización del presupuesto, usando como referencias, los gastos de otras escuelas con un número similar de alumnos, y haciendo ajustes en lo que respecta al sueldo de los profesores, los gastos siempre son menores a 6 millones al año – explicó Renata.

\- Y me parece que también usted está algo disconforme con la repartición de gastos dentro de los sueldos de los profesores – dijo el Toxicroag.

\- De hecho, revisando los ingresos anuales, el 20% de los profesores de la secundaria recibían más del doble del sueldo promedio, cuando investigue al respecto, al parecer estos profesores recibían estas comisiones extra por dirigir Clubes o Equipos deportivos, lo cual realmente no los hace merecedores de un pago extra, sin mencionar que justamente son los más cercanos al director.

Entonces en pantalla apareció de nuevo una lista de nombres, esta vez Braixen sí reconoció varios de ellos. En al alista figuraban los nombres de la profesora Masquerain, La profesora Gothitelle, el profesor Slaking, entre otros.

\- Esto que expone actualmente, indica una red de tráfico de influencia de alto perfil en medio de una escuela secundaria pública, y vemos que de hecho tiene los documentos para probar su teoría – dijo la presentadora.

\- Ahora solo me queda exigir que las autoridades responsables, hagan las investigaciones prudentes, toda la información que he recopilado esta previamente verificada, y la pongo a disposición de las autoridades competentes – dijo Renata como quien se lava las patas.

\- Pero ¿ha conseguido una declaración del director de la institución? – preguntó el Toxicroag.

\- Me temó que el director se ha abstenido de dar declaraciones, por más que se las he pedido múltiples veces, y aunque parezca inverosímil que un director de secundaria tenga tanta influencia, según la experiencia laboral que se reporta en su curriculum vitae, ejerció tres años como profesor en una escuela pequeña, y de la noche a la mañana ganó la dirección de una escuela pública influyente – remarcó Renata.

Para ese punto Braixen y Bayleef no eran las únicas que veían aquel reportaje. La cadena de televisión, de hecho nunca había tenido más Rating durante ese noticiero. Profesores, alumnos, padres de familia lo veían todo. Entonces cierta tipo fantasma miraba con horror que de hecho, documentos que ella misma había redactado pensando en que descubriría un gran misterio, eran mostrados como parte de una red de tráfico de influencias.

Gourgueist, durante sus investigaciones, había sido guiada por su mentora. Siempre pensando que se convertiría en una gran reportera. Pero no, Renata, no había mencionado ni a la joven muerta en el baño de la secundaria, solo la menciono como "Un incidente escandalosos de poca relevancia, que habría arruinado la imagen de la escuela", Y había conectado de forma artificial el incidente que fue culpa de Bluenette y Crowley con despidos, sin mencionar siquiera que habían victimas reales. Y ahora señalaba que toda la escuela era una enorme farsa. Eso no era correcto. La escuela no era culpable de lo que había ocurrido en Halloween, y por más que ocultaran algo como la criatura del baile de Fin de año, no significaba que hubiera algo malo.

Pero aun noticiero adulto no le importaban los misterios de una escuela secundaria, les importaban los grandes escándalos de grandes figuras públicas. No importaba que un espíritu maligno dejara a una chica en coma, pues no había documentos para probarlo, no les importaba que la escuela estuviese protegiendo a una nueva especie, pues no había credibilidad. Y varias de esas acusaciones eran exageradas, sí habían cosas sospechosas ahí, pero ¿tráfico de influencias a ese nivel? No, era imposible. Gourgueist se sentía muy mal. Pues en su búsqueda de misterios, había terminado contribuyendo en cavar un poco más la tumba del director Raichu.

En casa de Pika y Sparks, esta noticia no pudo haber llegado de peor modo. La cena como siempre se servía temprano, y con la familia reunida frente al televisor. Y de repente todas las acusaciones llegaron como venidas de la nada. El director a medio segmento del programa tuvo que correr a su estudio. Mientras Pika, Sparks y Raichell se quedaban viendo aquellas acusaciones en la televisión. Raichell en cierto punto, tuvo que exigirle a Raichu respuestas, así que lo busco.

Por su parte Pika y Sparks se quedaron solos viendo como "La señorita DeCat" abandonaba el estudio de televisión. Ambos con muchas dudas sobre su propio padre. Y dados los antecedentes, las cosas no prometían mejorar.

\- ¿Tú crees que papá de verdad hizo eso? – cuestionó Pika.

\- ¿recuerdas cuando creí que papá cometió fraude? Pues, no lo sé – dijo Sparks pensando en la posibilidad.

\- NO – insistió Pika – papá no haría eso, es del tipo que les mantiene las puertas abiertas a las señoras en el supermercado, no movería influencia para despedir pokemons de sus empleos – Pika se negaba a creer.

\- No lo sé Pika, papá tiene algunos amigos muy sospechosos – dijo Sparks recordando que su padre a veces se saludaba con pokemons metidos en la política.

\- ¿Enserio vas a creer en la gata esa? – cuestionó Pika a su hermano.

\- me preparo para lo peor – declaró Sparks retirándose en una actitud algo decepcionada.

\- ¡Oye! – Protesto Pika, pero dejo de hacerlo al ver su hermano abandonar la sala con un aire depresivo y serio – eso te pasa cuando te haces tan darks – comentó Pika algo molesto con su hermano.

La aparición en televisión de Renata, había durado cerca de 20 minutos. Y para cuando la entrevista termino. Bueno, los machos iniciales excepto Ivysaur y Pignite, con Lucario y Kirlia, recién comenzaban a entenderse con Takeshi. La situación del desconocimiento y conocimientos había sido explicada y repasada como unas 3 veces. Y al final todos seguían algo confundidos.

\- …Entonces supongo que si guardamos el secreto y hacemos como que esto no paso, ¿todo en orden? – planteó Lucario.

\- Pues ya me he metido en demasiados problemas, supongo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer – admitió Takeshi.

\- Lo entendemos, pero ¿no deberían guardan su secreto con más cuidado? – cuestionó Grotle.

\- Normalmente los adultos lo hacen, ahora se me está dando la oportunidad de redimirme después de casi haber arruinado todo – explicó Takeshi algo más cómodo entre aquellos chicos, aunque claro, que Kirlia estuviera ahí era algo incómodo.

\- Pero ¿enserio es tan malo? – De repente cuestionó Marshtomp – digo, si se revela la existencia de los legendarios al mundo, bueno, la mayoría de los pokemons ya aceptan que nuestro mundo fue creado por Arceus – expuso Marshtomp.

\- No es tan fácil – dijo Takeshi con ciertos reparos – los pokemons como individuos son impredecibles – trató de explicarse – digo, se atrevieron a clonar a Mew y crearon a mi familia buscando crear al pokemon más poderoso de todos, a pesar de que no todos los legendarios son deidades, sus poderes en patas equivocadas podría crear un desastre de proporciones dimensionales .

\- ¿y confías que guardemos en secreto? Así sin amenazas, o nada– de repente Grovyle cuestionó la fuerza de los motivos de Takeshi.

\- Hasta donde sé ustedes son solo unos chicos de secundaria sin influencia en el mundo, si hablan los creerán locos, y algunos de ustedes me parecen de confiar – dijo Takeshi, pero luego se desanimó – no me queda de otra en realidad.

\- Señor Takeshi, ¿puedo preguntar algo de índole más personal? – de repente se atrevió a decir Frogadier que hasta entonces había estado algo más callado de lo usual.

\- adelante Frogadier – lo animó Takeshi, pues si bien era raro hablar en frente de Kirlia, mejor dejar las cosas claras cuanto antes.

\- Como una entidad emparentada con un pokemon legendario – comenzó a plantear Frogadier – ¿qué aspiraba usted al pretender a una chica normal?

Algunos pusieron los ojos en blanco, otros dieron pasos hacia atrás, otros rieron nerviosos, realmente que Frogadier se atreviese a cuestionarle esas cosas a alguien n como el hijo de Mewtwo, seguía siendo un asuntó delicado.

\- Frogadier – reclamo Kirlia algo avergonzada, pero apenas si lo dijo lo suficientemente audible.

\- en realidad no aspiraba a nada – dijo Takeshi – salvo quizá a sentirme normal, y bueno, ella me gustaba – admitió Takeshi.

\- Oshe Frogadier – dijo Monferno – al final él es también solo otro teenager.

\- De cualquier forma, ya es hora de que me vaya – dijo Takeshi como despedida antes de ascender por los aires tan rápido como para perderse de vista en menos de 5 minutos.

Todos los demás estaban ahí con la mirada en el cielo. Desconcertados y a la vez extrañados.

\- Alguien pellízqueme, que no puedo creer lo que acaba de ocurrir – de pronto dijo Dewott. Y por ahí la pata de Marshtomp lo pellizcó.

\- no, fue real – dijo Dewott como recién asimilando lo que acababa de suceder.

\- Pues no queda más, vámonos a casa – dijo Charmeleon ahora sin querer mirar a Lucario. Pues Lucario estaba bien, él estuvo mal. Y ahora no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar como si nada al llegar a casa.

\- sabes Charmeleon – dijo Wartortle – ahora no sé si debamos decirle a Ivysaur algo al respecto, o no, digo, esto no vamos a poder ignorarlo – comentó el tipo agua algo nervioso.

\- A ver todos, vamos a casa, calmémonos, y luego veremos que ocurre, ya es algo tarde – dijo Grotle, sintiendo de cierto modo el deber de apoyar a los demás, aunque ni el mismo estuviera muy seguro de que hacer – hay que ir a casa, y ni una palabra al respecto – les tuvo que recordar.

\- Es verdad, es mejor que regrese adentro – dijo Kirlia avergonzada, no imaginaba como de un bonito momento con Frogadier, de pronto todo pasó a ser legendarios, conspiraciones y secretos del universo, y lo más irónico, en su propio jardín delantero.

\- nos vemos pronto señorita – dijo Frogadier ahora algo más confundido que antes, si ya de por sí la aparición de Takeshi como legendario era confusa, lo era más con la nueva relación entre ambos.

\- Oye Frogadier ¿vernos después de navidad sigue en pie? – dudó Kirlia mientras todos los demás chicos se retiraban.

\- por supuesto – dijo Frogadier ofreciéndole a Kirlia una última sonrisa inocente esa noche.

Kirlia entonces se quedó inmóvil viendo como todos los demás se marchaban con dudas ahora seriamente existenciales. Claro que al entrar a casa, Kirlia no podría calmarse como esperaba. Pues sus padres, que habían estado viendo televisión tranquilamente en su habitación. De repente parecían preocupados por algo, y no era para menos, se trataba de la educación de sus hijos.

Y no fue el único escenario que se dio de esa forma. Muchos de los iniciales llegaron a casa solo para ser sorprendidos por la noticia de las declaraciones que Renata hizo a la prensa. Y aquellos que por cualquier razón no se hubieran enterado, terminaron viendo algo al respecto en las redes sociales.

Para cuando Takeshi llego a casa. Esperaba que de cierto modo, su padre sospechase que el plan no había salido bien, y estaba dispuesto a pedirle ayuda, para borrar algunas mentes. De todos modos desde sus primeras interacciones con otras formas de vida, la historia de los clones de Mew había estado llena de memorias borradas o cuando menos alteradas. Pero no, su padre parecía preocupado en otras cosas.

Mewtwo se encontraba pendiente de su celular de un lugar a otro, su madre se encontraba sentada en el sofá. Ambos al ver a Takeshi volver se le quedaron viendo.

\- ¿ahora que hice? – dudo Takeshi algo asustado.

\- Takeshi, esto no tiene que ver contigo – dijo su madre con poca paciencia.

\- ¿qué pasó entonces? – dudo Takeshi.

\- Una tal investigadora acaba de lanzar un montón de información basura a los medios en un noticiero local – trató de explicar Mewtwo – lo malo es que escarbo en las capas superficiales del brazo de Arceus, esa investigadora esta yendo detrás del Director Raichu.

Ahora Takeshi podía entender la preocupación. No era cualquiera de quien estaban hablando. Ya de por sí confiarles el futuro de sus hijos a extraños era difícil para los padres, para los legendarios era millones de veces más difíciles. Años de tradición y logias secretas, habían abierto el camino para los legendarios a poder vivir en el mundo y ser parte de este aunque no fuera notados. Y ahora todo se venía abajo por una mujer molesta.

Raichu por su parte no fue capaz de decir ni una palabra a su esposa o hijos. De todos modos ellos no tenían ni idea que de técnicamente varias cosas de las cuales se le había acusado eran verdaderas, pero tampoco podía decirles cuales eran falsas. Solo estaba al teléfono buscando a alguien que pudiera ayudarle. Se suponía que todo eso estaba cubierto, y en pequeñas cosas como coincidencias, que seguro no podrían usarse en su contra frente a un jurado, estaba suficiente evidencia cómo para hacer que Renata DeCat se atreviera, aun desempleada, a intentar venderle a una cadena televisiva su investigación.

Y Ahí era cuando el director recordaba la primera vez que se vio envuelto en algo con la tal "Renata". De hecho, si no hubiera sido que el nombre de la susodicha no dejaba de aparecer en las noticias en un rotulo debajo de ella cada vez que hablaba, no recordaría su nombre. Y ahora lo recordaba a la perfección, pero con miedo y desesperanza, y claro la recordaba con otro nombre.

Y ahí era cuando el director comenzaba a lamentarse de cosa sobre las cuales él no tenía control. "Si tan solo hubiera sabido que estaba tan mal, y si tan solo hubiera sabido que esa chica desesperada fuese capaz de tales cosas". Aunque claro, ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse… (Esta historia continuara).

**NOTA: A ver, ahora algunas malas noticias. Debido a que no pude completar algunas ideas que ya tenía (porque lamentablemente la persona que iba ayudarme ya no puede) voy a tener que descartar varias ideas que tenía para despedir el fic (incluyendo el comic, ya se, pero no es fácil limpiar mis dibujitos, subestime el trabajo que requiere). Aun así, pienso hacer en las siguientes publicaciones algunas cosas interesantes. Como revelar algunas cosas que quizá no notaron (ya saben, tipo Las cosas que no sabías de Pokesecundaria) o algo así, pero estoy abierta a ideas.**

**Les agradecería que dejara Reviews para asegurarme de que lo estoy haciendo bien. Sobre todo porque no quiero arruinarlo en este último tramo. Gracias por su atención, y si leíste ambas notas, tienes derecho a pedirme favores dentro de esta página (porque muchos no leen las notas XD). Nos leemos luego.**


	109. La Venganza (parte 2)

**NOTA: Perdón a la décima potencia, por publicar a esta hora, pero en mi defensa aun es lunes en mi país, tuve examen, y no había internet, así que tuve muchos inconvenientes para poder publicar, y abajo, cositas interesante, sin más el cap (aunque quedo más corto de lo que yo quería).**

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 6: Cosas Inesperadas**

La Venganza (Parte 2)

Una organización tan poderosa como el brazo de Arceus, tenía protocolos prestablecidos para crisis, y al director Raichu ya se le había ordenado seguir el que se había planeado para una crisis similar a la suya. Lo primero era alejarse de la escena hasta que la organización tomara medidas de contra publicidad para opacar las acusaciones de Renata. Eso era lo mejor y lo único que le quedaba por hacer al director.

Raichu entonces abandono su estudio, y sorpresa, al otro lado de la puerta estaba Raichell bastante consternada por la actitud de su esposo, pero aun así esperando ahí pacientemente y preocupada, ella misma sospechaba que algo más sucedía.

\- Raichell, escucha, no tienen nada, tu escuchaste a esa reportera, son especulaciones y lamentables coincidencias – dijo Raichu.

\- sí, lo entiendo, pero es una acusación muy grave, y no lo sé – dijo Raichel algo frustrada, ahora Raichu de nuevo actuaba como si nada estuviese pasando.

\- Lo sé, pero lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar a que esto sea investigado por las autoridades competentes, eso y alejarnos un tiempo de todo esto – dijo Raichu tranquilo.

\- ¿alejarnos? – dudo la tipo eléctrico.

\- Sí, nos vamonos de la ciudad unos días, al pueblo, ya sabes que ahí tenemos una casa y seguro que sería interesante pasar las fiestas en el campo, el aire fresco también les caerá bien a los chicos – explico Raichu.

Raichell por su parte no estaba nada convencida, pero después de pensarlo un rato no sonaba tan mal, sobre todo porque las acusaciones estaban demasiado frescas. Claro que abandonar su hogar para pasar las fiestas en una casita de campo, que debía estar helada debido al invierno no sonaba exactamente soñado. Pero era una situación inestable, quizá lo mejor era irse, como había dicho Raichu solo hasta que las cosas se calmaran y se hiciera una investigación real.

\- Les diré a Pika y Sparks que empaquen – dijo Raichell.

\- yo iré a ponerle gasolina al auto, sabes deberíamos comprar un auto eléctrico ahora que lo pienso, nos ahorraríamos un montón en combustible – intento bromear Raichu.

Raichell se mantuvo tranquila y fue a buscar a sus hijos, pero mientras intentaba buscar a Pika y Sparks, Raichell recordó algo importante. Le habían puesto gasolina al auto tras hacer las compras navideñas, hacía tres días, desde entonces no habían tocado el auto, salvo cuando Raichu fue por el desayuno sorpresa, pero aun así el tanque debía estar casi lleno, a menos que hubiera ido más lejos de lo que dijo.

Al final Raichell seguía teniendo ese extraño desconcierto, pero tenían cosas que hacer. Raichell llegó a la habitación de los gemelos, entro y ahí estaba sparks con sus audífonos escuchando música en la computadora con cara de pocos amigos, algo normal de él. Al ver su mamá se quitó los audífonos.

\- Sparks, dado lo que ha pasado, tu padre y yo creemos que sería bueno dejar la ciudad hasta que las cosas se calmen e iremos a la casa de campo, empaca tus cosas, como para una semana, si quieres llévate la computadora, tu música, libros, todo lo que quieras – indico su madre.

\- pero mamá – comenzaban las protestas – tenía planes, iba a ir con mis amigos a un concierto, y además, si papá hizo esas cosas debería entregarse a la policía.

\- Sparks – regañó su madre – tu padre es un pokemon decente, y esa reportera no dio ni una sola prueba real, no quiero escuchar más excusas, y ponte a empacar – dijo muy firme.

Pika gruño, pero tuvo que hacer lo que se le ordenaba, de lo contrario le quitarían su celular, de nuevo. Y si iban a ir a la casa de campo lo necesitaría para no aburrirse. Así que a regañadientes tomó su mochila y la puso en su cama para comenzar a empacar.

Raichell luego fue en busca de Pika, y bueno con él fue más fácil, aunque no le entusiasmaba pasar las navidades en un pequeño pueblo, en una casa que no tenía calefacción en pleno invierno.

Y tras preparativos rápidos, que se concretaron en menos de unas horas, la familia del director ya estaba fuera de ciudad. Y con las luces de la cuidad a las espaldas del auto, los gemelos dormidos en el asiento trasero y Raichell durmiendo a su lado, en medio de la noche. El director se preguntaba ¿Cuáles serían las consecuencias de los actos de Renata? La joven que a base de engaños quiso prosperar en la vida, cuyos planes fueron truncados por él, que ahora jugaba con fuerzas que iban más allá de la comprensión de la "reportera".

Y cuando la noche se desvaneció, dando paso al día antes de navidad. Pika despertaba algo aturdido, recordaba haberse dormido en el auto, pero ahora parecía dormido en su cama de la casa de campo. Un calentador eléctrico al lado enchufado asegurando que la habitación fuera cómoda. Sparks durmiendo en su cama, tranquilo y roncando. Pika entonces se estiro, y se dio prisa para salir de esa habitación.

Los gemelos pikachu habían compartido habitación desde que eran huevos, pero en esa ocasión en particular Pika no tenía ganas de lidiar con Sparks, no habían hablado desde la anterior noche, y eso solo para quedar algo molestos el uno con el otro. Pika se apresuró a buscar su mochila y sacar algo con que abrigarse, y bajo las gradas. Su padre estaba despierto parado en la cocina de la casa en frente de una cafetera.

\- ¿papá? – dudo Pika.

\- buenos días Pika, estoy haciendo café, iba a despertarte más tarde – saludó su papá, de nuevo, aparentando que nada pasaba.

\- oye ¿cómo fue que aparecí en la cama de aquí? – preguntó Pika aun confundido.

\- yo y tu madre los tuvimos que cargar, no parecía que fueran a despertar – explico Raichu algo divertido.

\- ya veo – comentó Pika pensando en lo raro que debía haber sido un par de adultos cargando a un par de adolescentes.

\- bueno, voy a comprar algo de pan para el desayuno ¿deseas algo de la tienda? – preguntó Raichu antes de tomar las llaves que reposaban en la mesa de la cocina.

\- No, descuida – dijo Pika aun en duda.

Y Raichu se fue. Pika se quedó mirando la puerta de la casa ¿enserio ese hombre podría ser parte una mafia de tráfico de influencias? No era un Político, era el director de una escuela secundaria, padre de familia ejemplar, vecino amigable, y para colmo, su especie lucia como un peluche a pesar de ser un adulto. No podía ser de ningún modo posible, al menos ante los ojos de Pika, aunque Sparks pensara lo contrario, simplemente era ridículo.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad se armaba una pequeña tormenta. Padres de chicos de la Secundaria indignados, preocupados y/o molestos obviamente esperaban una explicación. Y un grupo de padres fue un poco más lejos yendo directamente a la casa del director a exigir una explicación, pero claro, no encontraron al director, y esto llego a ser tomado como una admisión temprana de la culpa, a suerte la policía hizo su trabajo y disperso a la multitud antes de que hicieran algo de lo que pudieran arrepentirse.

\- esto está mal – comentó Bayleef que estaba ahí de pasada de camino a la tienda para comprar algunos encargos de parte de su mamá. Y ahora se encontraba con un grupo de padres de chicos de su escuela gritando a una patrulla de policía en frente de la casa del director.

Ella misma había visto el reportaje, pero aun así le costaba creer que adultos actuaran así, pero tampoco podía culparlos de hecho. Estaban ahí preocupados debidos a que era un asunto relacionado directamente con el futuro de sus crías. Y nadie sabía que iba a pasar, si iban a cerrar la escuela, si la escuela iba a tener otro director o que cosa.

En fin, cuando Bayleef llego a casa su mamá estaba viendo las noticias matutinas. Y en un bloque, presentaban a un invitado un fiscal, que estaba hablando de las declaraciones de Renata. Diciendo que los documentos y las acusaciones solo tenían conexiones hechas por conveniencia y que técnicamente no había nada de que acusar al director directamente, al igual que la evidencia presentada por Renata no podría ser aceptada en un juicio.

Bayleef entonces se calmó un poco. Le preocupaba un poco que la escuela pudiera cerrar. Si eso ocurría, no solo tendría que despertarse a las cinco de la mañana para ir a la escuela al otro lado de la ciudad porque sus padres no tendrían dinero para pagar la escuela privada, sino también le preocupaban sus amigos. Las hermanas Eevee no podrían hacer lo mismo que hacían en la escuela en los talleres de teatro de otras escuelas, sin mencionar que el talento de Quilava se desperdiciaría. Además también todos los demás, de por sí no podrían encontrar su lugar fuera de la secundaria Pokemon, además todos sus amigos terminarían separándose de alguna forma, ya no estarían en el mismo salón, posiblemente ni en la misma escuela, y para Bayleef eso era algo bastante triste, de hecho, lo seria para todos.

Bayleef después de entregarle a su mamá las cosas que había comprado se regresó a su cuarto y se hecho en su cama. En su celular un mensaje de Ivysaur mediante PokeApp "hola Bayleef, que tal? Supiste lo del director?" y Bayleef le respondió " Hola, yo bien, solo de frio, mi mamá me hizo salir a comprar cosas y seme congelaron las patas, y sí me entere de ese asunto, es un horror" le respondió. "Mira esto" decía Ivysaur y envió una foto. Bayleef entonces la abrió y se trataba del director Raichu, en ropa casual de invierno caminado por algún lado del pueblo donde estaba Ivysaur con una bolsa de pan en la las patas.

\- con que ahí estaba el director – dijo Bayleef algo sorprendida, y sin saber que responder exactamente, era obvio que había decido alejarse del asunto en lo que se resolvía, pero mucho podrían tomarlo como un acto de cobardía o escape.

Y de la nada llego otro mensaje, pero este no era de Ivysaur. Era de Servine, y era bastante peculiar, no entraba bien en ningún contexto "Ni se te ocurra tenerme compasión" decía el mensaje de la inicial de Teselia/Unova. Bayleef entonces recibió otra foto, esta vez era una foto en un hospital, Servine echada en una cama con la pata enyesada, presumiblemente rota, y ella con un gesto avergonzado. Bayleef entonces decidió mandar un audio.

\- Oh Arceus, Servine ¿qué te paso? ¿Estás bien? – se preocupó Bayleef.

"Me rompí la pata cuando un idiota me empujo a una piscina que estaba sin agua, pero a suerte no es nada grave" respondió Servine "las buenas noticias son que regreso después de navidad". "Me alegra que estés bien" respondió Bayleef anexando una carita feliz. Sin duda había sido una mañana de noticias impactantes para Bayleef.

Por su parte Abi si bien estaba preocupada por el asunto de la escuela, confiaba en la honradez del director Raichu. Y como defensora del bien, investigadora/detective/espía, esperaría a que hubiera pruebas más contundentes antes de cambiar su opinión. Y claro para ella era una típica mañana del día antes de navidad, yendo a casa de Monferno para darle su regalo de navidad y recalcarle que debía abrirlo solo a la media noche, desearle feliz navidad, reírse de algún mal chiste que se le ocurriera a su novio, y preguntarle sobre Frogadier.

Al llegar a la casa del inicial de tipo fuego Abi fue recibida por la madre de Monferno, siempre de buena manera. La madre de Monferno estaba feliz de ver que su hijo ahora ya no era más una molestia para sus compañeros y que de hecho ahora podía ser considerado decente, que tuviera amigos que pudieran ser considerados buenas influencias, era bueno, peor saber que tenía una novia que no solo era un chica con buenas notas, honrada e inteligente era mejor. Así que Abi era más que bienvenida en casa de Monferno.

La madre de Monfenro o tuvo problemas con dejar pasara a Abi. Abi subió con toda confianza a la habitación de Monferno, y abrió la puerta sin tocar, de todos modos Monfenro ya sabía que Abi venia, y seguro ya la había escuchado tocar la puerta. Pero no, y claro Monfenro fue atrapado con las manos en la masa, o mejor dicho en el muro.

Un montón de notas adhesivas con palabras escritas como "Escuela", "sótano con vigas de tres metros?", "Derrumbe del techo?", "pururgly enojada", "legendarios teenegers", y un monton de fotos recortadas, ilustraciones sacadas del libro de Literatura legendaria, entre otras cosas en un desordenado diagrama en la pared.

\- Hello my Darling – saludo Monfenro nerviosos tapando con sus manos y su cuerpo su diagrama – te he dicho que luces pechocha el día de hoy.

\- ¿Monfenro, qué haces? – cuestionó Abi, habría tenido que estar ciega como un Zubat para no ver lo que Monfenro hacía.

\- A pos, nada, nada – insistió Monferno sin saber cómo explicar aquello. Monfenro tenía la sospecha de que lo de la purugly y los eventos que remarcaba no solo eran para encubrir a los legendarios adolescentes, sino que había algo más ahí, pero no hallaba la conexión así que intentando aclara sus ideas se puso a hacer ese mural, esperando a que nadie lo vieran, y olvidándose de que madre dejaba a entrar a Abi a la casa y a su cuarto sin problema.

\- Okay – dijo Abi obviamente nada convencida. Pero no eran números de apuestas, fotos comprometedoras, planes para arruinar algo, así que podía dejarlo pasara, claro que siempre sospechando - ¿olvidaste que íbamos a vernos hoy? – le cuestionó Abi a Monferno.

\- Ah pos no, baby ¿por qué me tomas? Sho soy un pokemons así bien decente – se defendió Monferno sacando de una bolsa en su escritorio un regalo envuelto para Abi.

\- te estas salvando por los pelos – le dijo Abi recibiendo el regalo – por cierto feliz víspera de navidad – dijo Abi entregándole a Monferno ella su regalo.

\- Pos Gracias mi amorsh – dijo Monferno listo para quitar el papel de regalo cuando le cayó un palmada sobre la mano.

\- No, solo cuando sea Navidad, qué sentido tendría que fuera un regalo de navidad si es que no lo vas a abrir en navidad, además quiero que lo abras en navidad, porque así será más especial, sin mencionar que aún no me has dado mi abrazo, así que abrázame como debe hacerlo el pokemon decente que dices ser – dijo Abi de nuevo hablando rápido y exigiendo su abrazo.

\- Pos solo tenías que pedirlo mi amorsh – dijo Monfenro feliz de abrazar a Abi.

Pero Abi era lista. Y al abrazar a Monfenro aprovecho para echarle una mirada a las partes que Monferno cubría de su mural de sospechas o pistas o lo que fuera. Y leyó un par de palabras interesantes "Hijo de Mewtwo", "borrador de memorias", "Recuerdos alterados del baile".

Entonces Abi dejo a abrazar a Monferno y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Oye Monfenro, tú sabes que me preocupas, y como tu novia, amiga y coach de vida en tu rehabilitación, me preocupas mucho – dijo Abi.

\- ¿Coach de vida? – dudo Monferno.

\- Y no quiero que te pase nada, ni que te metas de nuevo en negocios turbios, o que vuelvas a ser un dolor en la cola, así que por favor no te metas en problemas – expreso Abi con honestidad.

\- Awww que linda, descuida sha te lo dije, ahora soy decente – dijo Monferno orgulloso.

\- bien, bueno ya debo irme, mi mamá me espera en casa, hablamos en la noche – dijo Abi.

\- adiós amore mio – se despido Monferno en lo que Abi cerraba la puerta y él podía volver a exprimir su cerebro en busca de una respuesta. Y de paso sentir algo de culpa, de todos modos no podría decirle a Abi lo que ocurría, de todos modos él era un simple pokemon no legendarios que por casualidades del destino descubrió que había algo mucho más allá.

Abi tras despedirse de su suegra y estar de vuelta en la calle, supo a quién llamar. Si Monferno estaba en algún tipo de negocio sucio, en problemas o planeando algo malo, o simplemente necesitaba apoyo técnico, solo llamaba a un pokemon, y Abi había robado hacía tiempo el número de ese pokemon de la agenda de Monferno. Entonces Abi saco su celular y busco el número en la letra "R" y lo encontró R para Rotom. Y sin dudarlo mucho llamó.

\- Hola se ha contactado con Rotom, actualmente él no puede contestar, pero estamos trabajando, así que si fuera… – una voz entre desconocida y familiar para Abi respondió el teléfono era obvio que no era un mensaje pregrabado, era alguien contestando el teléfono por Rotom, y haciéndose el gracioso al parecer.

\- ¡OYE! ¿Quién eres tú? – interrumpió Abi bastante severa, iba a conseguir respuestas sin importar lo que Rotom estuviera haciendo.

\- Tranquila amiga – dijo de nuevo esa voz masculina.

\- No me vengas con eso, exijo hablar con Rotom, ahora mismo, y que no me diga que está ocupado, puede hackear o no sé qué estaba haciendo, pero puede hacer eso y hablar al mismo tiempo, así que ponlo al teléfono y ni se te ocurra cortarme, porque yo sé dónde vive Rotom y tendré respuestas hoy aunque sea lo último que haga – proclamo Abi del modo en el que solo ella sabía hacerlo.

\- Vaya, que valor, bueno, me caes bien, te paso – dijo esa voz que cada vez se hacía algo más familiar. Una pequeña interferencia y Abi consiguió lo que quería.

\- ¿hola? – se escuchó la voz dubitativa de Rotom.

\- Hola Rotom, soy Abi – dijo Abi algo amenazante.

\- ¿de dónde sacaste mi numero? – cuestionó Rotom preocupado y molesto, no le agradaba Abi.

\- lo robe del celular de Monferno, ahora al grano señor – dijo Abi más autoritaria – ¿en que está metido Monferno? – interrogó Abi.

\- En nada, ahora él es aburrido por tu culpa – se quejó Rotom.

\- Escúchame con cuidado, sé que Monfenro está en algo, no me quiere decir, y si no me dice a mi te lo doce a ti, así que no te hagas el tonto y dime ¿qué es eso del "Hijo de Mewtow" y lo de "Los recurdos alterados del baile"? ¿En que están metidos? – interrogó Abi más directamente.

Entonces escucho una pequeña conmoción en al otro lado de la línea.

\- Hola otra vez ¿Abigail? – pregunto la voz desconocida, algo familiar.

\- Solo Abi ¿qué sucede? Rotom me debe una respuesta – exigió Abi.

\- Descuida, él dice que no sabe nada, y yo le creo, de verdad, pero Monferno, me preocupa tanto como a ti ¿está en su casa? quizá debamos ir a verlo – planteo esa voz extraña.

\- Sí, pero ¿Quién eres tú? – cuestionó Abi algo confundida.

\- Los mortales me conocen como el Rey del Miedo, pero mi nombre es Banette – se presentó aquel extraño – adiós Abi – se despido y colgó.

Abi estaba muy insatisfecha con esas respuestas. Y ahora que lo pensaba sí había oído de Banette, el Rey del miedo, al parecer había organizado los mejores festivales Halloween de todos los tiempos en la escuela, y era una maestro diseñando ese tipo de cosas. Y Abi se preguntaba ¿qué hacia Rotom con Banette? ¿Y por qué preguntaron sobre Monferno?

Tras caminar hasta la parada del autobús, y perderlo justo cuando ya llegaba, frustrada por ellos y por no poder averiguar en que trabajaba Monferno. Abi se decido a ir a preguntarle, esta vez directa, sin trampas y sin dudarlo. Era un buen plan, claro que la casa de Monferno quedaba algo lejos de la parada del autobús, pero no era que fuera una caminata agotadora, sobre todo en el frio. Así que tras meditarlo algunos segundos Abi regreso a la casa de Monferno.

La madre de Monferno se sorprendió al verla por segunda, y Abi se excusó diciendo que había olvidado algo. Y la tipo normal de pelaje purpura subió las escaleras algo lentamente pensando en cómo debía interrogar a su novio. Al abrir, de nuevo sin tocar, la puerta del cuarto de Monferno, Abi se quedó boquiabierta. Estaba contemplando lo más raro que podía pasar en ese momento.

Monferno paralizado con el pelo electrificado, revelando que el responsable había sido Rotom, y con algunas chispas aun saltando, completamente paralizado con una mueca de electrocución. Ese tal Banette lo cargaba de los brazos, y Rotom sujetaba los pies del tipo fuego.

\- Esto no es lo que parece – dijo Banette riendo nervioso.

\- Help – murmuro Monfenro sin poder hablar bien por la parálisis.

\- Esto parece un secuestro, luce como un secuestro, y es sospechoss como un secuestro, así que a mí me parece un secuestro – dijo Abi algo nerviosa – a suerte lo único que tengo que hacer es gritar para que mi linda suegrita venga y se encargue de ustedes dos, fantasmas secuestradores criminales, traficantes maléficos, malhechores – amenazo Abi.

\- ¿Quién insulta así en estos tiempos? – cuestionó Rotom.

\- ¿qué opciones nos das, Abi? – De pronto dijo Banette relajado – si quisieras acabar con nosotros ya hubieras gritado.

\- No gritare, pero dejen ir a mi Novio, y díganme ¿Qué rayos está pasando? – exigió Abi firme.

\- lo siento, pero esa información tiene nivel de secreto de estado, y Monferno está muy implicado, ¿podemos negociarlo? – ofreció Banette aún bastante amistoso.

\- NO va aceptar, ella es A bu rri DA – dijo Rotom canturreando la última parte.

\- Rotom tiene razón, yo no tengo precio, tengo una moral sólida, soy una defensora jurada de la justicia y lo correcto, soy increíblemente testaruda y estoy medio loca, negociar no es opción – dijo Abi firme.

\- No es aburrida, a mí me cae bien – comentó Banette divertido – sorry Abi, quizá hubiéramos podido ser amigos de conocernos en otras circunstancias.

Y de la nada Banette formo de energía una bolsa de desperdicios y la arrojo contra Abi, la cual rodo por el piso y la evito sin problemas, para encontrarse cara a cara con una Bola sombra explotando en su cara. Banette había usado arroja residuos, y Rotom había arrojado la bola sombra. A suerte era de tipo normal porque si no eso le habría dolido. Y cuando se fijó los fantasmas ya se habían llevado a Monferno.

\- Dos con uno, par de bribones desconsiderados – se quejó Abi, y se dio cuenta de que quizá sí, para insultar, usaba palabras algo extrañas – NO, enfócate, tienen a tu monito bonito, piensa, encuentra una debilidad – se dijo a sí misma.

Entonces vio a su alrededor, de hecho se habían llevado hasta el mural de anotes de Monferno. Entonces vio también la computadora de Monferno encendida y con Pokebook abierto. Abi no desconfiaba de Monfenro en redes sociales, de todos modos, como su foto de perfil estaban los dos juntos, así que eso le inspiraba confianza. Así que pudo concentrarse, en buscar desde el perfil de Monferno el perfil de Rotom y de ahí buscar a Banette "Banette Devitoy", y cuando lo hizo busco en la información del perfil de este, y vio que estaba en una relación con "Mismagius Shadow"… (Esta historia continuará).

**Ghost_Walker Presenta: **SECRETOS (oscuros) DE LA VERSIÓN BETA DE POKESECUNDARIA.

Como ya saben parte del proceso creativo implica muchas correcciones, y no siempre a primera idea es a que se efectúa, así que aquí algunos de los secretos de una versión temprana de postsecundaria que nunca salió a la luz.

\- El primer capítulo iba ser protagonizado por Charmeleon; Ivysaur iba a ser hembra e iba a haber un triángulo amoroso entre ella, Charmeleon y Braixen.

\- Braixen y Charmeleon no iba a terminar juntos.

\- Frogadier iba a tener su primer enamoramiento de Vaporeon, peor al final me pareció que sería muy forzado, dado lo peculiar que era.

\- Quilava al inicio iba tener más problemas psicológicos, y de hecho su capítulo iba a tratarse hacer de sus problemas de manejo de la ira y que termina incendiando su casa cada vez que se enojaba. Cosa que iba a llevar una subtrama de la madre de Quilava con el padre de Wartortle, el cual sería el bombero que limpiaba los desastres de Quilava y a los hijos interponiéndose.

\- Bayleef iba ser una Tomboy y Croconaw iba a ser un chico malo, pero con un lado tierno, al final me decante por alivianar esas personalidades.

\- Las hermanas Eevee iba ser toda hembras, excepto por Sylveon, que iba ser macho, pero no se me ocurría un buen final para el pobre Sylveon, así que lo convertí en una hembra. Pero recle la historia para Karlo.

\- Combusken iba a estar un poquito más loco al punto de no distinguir la realidad de la fantasía.

\- Grovyle y Servine iban a terminar juntos en la primera versión gracias al primo Ditto, que a propósito iba reconciliarlos porque no aguantaba los lloriqueos de Grovyle, pero eso me pareció que no iba con la personalidad de Grovyle.

\- Warly fue un personaje que creo una amiga, pero luego me dijo que debía hacerla lesbiana… así que tuve que cambiar eso.

\- Iba a haber un capitulo donde Quilava y Grotle conocían al padre de las hermanas Eevee y este iba a revelar que la historia sobre la madre de todas ellas, el problema, que no tenía más trama además de eso.

\- Drapion iba a tener su propia historia en la cual salvaba a una pequeña niña de ser tropellada, y es acosado por ella el resto del capítulo mientras sus amigos se reían de él por "Ser el novio de una mocosa" Pero era un capitulo algo pointless y al final me falto tiempo antes del especial de Halloween.

\- En la primera versión de especial de Halloween, los fantasmas aprendían en la escuela a asustar, porque el miedo se convertía en energía que los mantenía vivos, y algo así, pero eso me pareció demasiado cliché al final.

\- GHOST iba a ser el villano original del especial de Halloween, iba hacer chistes de cuarta pared, y referencias a que el mundo de pokesecundaria era solo una historia en internet, y amenazaría con destruir la realidad, pero al final me pareció mejor idea Crowley, sin mecnionar que quería sacar una secuela.

\- Esta es una idea que iba hacer por sugerencia, pero iba a ver la intromisión como nueva alumna a un Pikachu idol llamada Pikari, la cual iba a crear conflictos románticos entre los dos hermanos Pikachu, pero la idea al final me pareció demasiado, incluso haya una pequeña referencia a ella todavía, pero era demasiado, a una trama de escuela, primeros amores y sueños juveniles + fantasmas + dioses+ conspiraciones, se le iba a agregar una trama con idols, y debido a que era la pikachu coqueta de los juegos, iba ser básicamente una magic girl, y creo que este fic tiene su límites.

Espero que estos datos les hayan, cuando menos, parecido curiosos, y si alguien se perturbo, bueno. La próxima semana todos los secretos de la secundaria.

**NOTA: Espero que les haya gustado como siempre, y también sus Reviews, se nuevo perdón por publicar tan tarde. Por cierto Arena roja viene al terminar el fic. Y nos leemos luego. **


	110. La Venganza (parte 3)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 6: Cosas Inesperadas**

La Venganza (Parte 3)

Y tras un incómodo desayuno, problemas con la televisión, una madre improvisando la cena navideña, un padre arreglándoselas con la decoración y un hermano que estaba más malhumorado y darks que nunca. Pika decidió salir al frio y nevado paisaje solo. Mejor así que peleando con Sparks, o aburriéndose solo en la casa de campo, que solo era divertida en verano, pues al menos habría piscina y esas cosas. Además el pueblo no era tan pequeño, no es que no hubiese nada que ver o hacer. Y Pika necesitaba distraerse de todo lo que pasaba.

Las calles nevadas en realidad parecían algo entretenidas, y le daban ganas de arrojarle una bola de nieve a Sparks por imbécil, o sino de alquilar un trineo buscar una colina y pasar un buen rato. Quizá esa sería una buena idea, si es que no estuviese completamente solo. No es que no contase en otros amigos además de su dichoso hermano, pero ellos estaban en la ciudad, y no había nadie con quien divertirse en ese momento, así que era deprimente. Por otra parte, Pika estaba seguro de poder encontrar otras opciones. Y Así Pika camino por las calles de aquel pueblo a ver si encontraba algo con que entretenerse.

Y cuando Pika ya estaba algo cansado y a punto de rendirse, su suerte cambio. Pues Pika termino llegando al único "arcade" que había en el pueblo. Las máquinas de juegos que aceptaban monedas, el ruido y un montón de pokemons de diversas edades machacando botones y controles. Sin duda Pika había llegado a la tierra prometida contra el aburrimiento y la depresión.

Entro discretamente, y busco entre las maquinas algún juego conocido o cuando menos algunos que le llamase la atención. Cuando se topó con una espalda conocida. Mejor dicho con un bulbo casi en flor. Pero dado que obviamente había muchos pokemons de la misma especie, debía percatarse con más cuidado. Pero claro no lo pensó muy bien. Pika se agacho para caminar de 4 patas y dirigirse con sigilo hacia el costado de la maquina en la que jugaba el ivysaur no identificado. Pika ya estaba jugando a los espías.

Entonces comenzó lentamente a asomar la cabeza, bajando las orejas para que no lo delataran, pues si no era el Ivysaur que él conoció, o pero si era una chica, estaría en problemas si era descubierto. Ahí se arrepentía, de haber tomado el camino fácil, acercarse como un pokemon normal, fijarse, y disculparse si es que no era él, no tendría problemas. Pero ahora estaba haciendo algo que sin duda era sospechoso. Y entonces se topó con una cara extraña, si una expresión de "¡¿Qué demonios haces?!" de un conocido suyo.

\- ¿Pika? – dudo Ivysaur.

\- Hola Ivysaur, quería sorprenderte – disimulo Pika algo avergonzado.

\- pues con la cola arriba, no vas a sorprender a nadie – señalo Ivysaur.

Era cierto, su cola estaba bien erguida, y lucia como una bandera. Entonces Pika tomo su cola y la escondió.

\- estúpida cola – se quejó.

Ivysaur rio un poco.

\- Oye Ivysaur, no te vez muy sorprendido de verme aquí – comentó Pika.

\- Es que ya había visto a tu padre en la mañana en la panadería – explico Ivysaur.

\- Claro, y tú siempre pasas navidad en la casa de tu abuelo – recordó Pika.

\- Oye ¿y aparte de acosarme, qué más estabas haciendo aquí? – preguntó Ivysaur.

\- Estoy en una cruzada épica contra el aburrimiento – explico Pika.

\- Te entiendo, la tele desde hace días no entra, ni siquiera cable – comentó Ivysaur con algo de tedio.

\- Sí, y este pueblo es solo divertido en verano, con piscina, o si al menos mi hermano no fuera tan Darks – se quejó Pika.

\- claro tú tienes por lo menos un hermano, tu si tienes piscina – comentó Ivysaur poniendo los ojos en blanco.

\- Si sigues aquí en un mes, te invito – ofreció Pika.

\- Antes en realidad este pueblo me parecía más divertido – confesó Ivysaur – ya estamos viejos, supongo.

\- ¿enserio te divertías aquí sin piscina? – cuestionó Pika.

\- Pues sí, ayudaba al abuelo con sus cultivos, salía a jugar al bosque, jugaba futbol con el abuelo, íbamos a la lagunilla, y bueno todas esas cosas – comentó Ivysaur.

\- Sí estamos viejos – se dio cuenta Pika.

\- bueno no importa, es un poco deprimente pensar en eso – dijo Ivysaur.

\- oye ¿qué jugabas? – cuestionó Pika, queriendo no pensar en eso.

\- a un juego de peleas que no conocía – respondió Ivysaur.

\- a ver – dijo Pika acercándose a la pantalla.

Y ambos se pusieron a jugar. Ni Pika tenía ganas de hablar sobre su hermano y su padre. Y Ivysaur, bueno, no estaba de ánimo para pensar en porque lo que antes era divertido ya no lo era más, ni en como extrañaba a sus amigos, ni en como su abuelo, de hecho ya no podia jugarl al futbol con él por su edad.

Mientras tanto en la ciudad. Abi tuvo suerte, Mismagius estaba conectada. Abi cerró el Facebook de Monferno, abrió el suyo, y sin pensarlo mucho le envió un largo y loco mensaje a la tipo fantasma. Abi había escuchado a Banette, al parecer simplemente estaba metido en un asunto muy peligroso, pero no dejaba de ser alguien que hasta cierto punto le resultaba decente a diferencia de Rotom. Así que confiaba en que Mismagius pudiera brindarle alguna especie de apoyo.

"Hola, soy de tu escuela, no me conoces, me llamo Abí. Te escribo para decirte, bueno es algo muy loco, no sé muy bien cómo te los vayas a tomar, o si sabes en realidad algo al respecto. Veras tu novio Banette, acaba de…como decirlo?... Secuestrar a mi novio con ayuda de Rotom, por un asunto bastante raro que según Banette "tiene nivel de secreto de estado", así que solicito tu ayuda para encontrar a mi novio y resolver la duda de qué está sucediendo aquí, eso es todo y agradecería que no me tomes por una demente."

Abu después de releer su propio mensaje se dio cuenta, sí sonaba bastante loco, con lo que sus esperanzas de que Mismagius le contestara disminuyeron. Entonces vio en la pequeña ventana del chat la indicación "Mismagius está escribiendo". Y luego una respuesta corta, pero muy esperanzadora. "Banette hizo que?". Entonces Abi volvió a escribir "Si, acaba de secuestrar a mi novio que creo que investigaba algo en lo que Banette estaba metido, y comienzo a sospechar que es algo grande, pero no tengo ni idea de que se trata, solo tengo como pista un par de notas de mi novio, Monferno, y eran oraciones sueltas" escribió Abi esperando que Mismagius pudiera ayudarle y tuvo que esperar un rato algo largo y desesperante. "Que decían esas notas?" preguntaba Mismagius. "El hijo de Mewtwo", "recuerdos borrados" le envió Abi en dos mensajes a Mismagius. "puedes salir ahora? Creo saber que pasa, pero si tiene a tu novio debemos actuar ya" respondió Mismagius. Abi entonces tomó su celular y le escribió a su madre un mensaje para que no se preocupara, luego de esto le escribió a Mismagius "tú di el lugar y nos vemos"…

Y era entonces, con las horas pasando y la navidad muy cerca que se sentía cierta melancolía dentro de la casa de los clones de Mew. Takeshi estaba acostumbrado, al menos desde que estaba en la escuela a recibir mensajes de sus amigos deseándole felicidades en las fiestas. Sobre todo de Diancie la cual solía enviar largo y cursis mensajes casi cada hora. Y ahora Takeshi recién era consiente de por qué. Y ahí era cuando se preguntaba "¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?". De todos modos, un tema recurrente dentro de las conversaciones de ambos solía ser fantasear con la vida de adolescentes normales, y con esto obviamente se incluían los temas del noviazgo, y Diancie siempre se sonrojaba a al hablar de ese tema con Takeshi. Siempre le daba regalitos cursis, tarjetas hechas a mano, canastas con dulces caseros, muñecos que ella se daba la molestia de modificar, o cosas como el dije que le había regalado en su cumpleaños, siempre con pequeños diamantes rosas. Nadie se tomaría tantas molestias por ser linda, a menos que tuviera esa clase de sentimientos.

Takeshi tenía muchas ganas de arreglar su desastre, aunque su primer intento hubiera terminado terriblemente mal, no iba tan mal encaminado. Claro que ahora con el asunto de la reportera, el brazo Arceus vuelto loco, y los legendarios en alerta; las libertades de Takeshi se volvieron a reducir. Ahora Takeshi no iba a quejarse, con todo lo que ya había pasado iba a aceptar que sus padres lo mantuvieran encerrado en casa hasta que las cosas se calmaran. Cuando alguien de hecho se teletransportó a la lasa de estar.

Se trataba de Mew, el cual no lucia muy feliz. Takeshi se levantó rápido al verlo.

\- Mew – lo llamó esperando un saludo alegra como siempre, pero este le dirigió una mirada triste.

El legendario Psíquico se había sentido traicionado tras la fuga de Takeshi, engañado con postres, todo para que Takeshi fuera a una fiesta, llevando a sus amigos con una intención egoísta.

\- Solo vengo a hablar con tu padre – dijo Mew dirigiéndose hacia el laboratorio de este, donde él y la madre de Takeshi se encontraban.

Takeshi entonces se apresuró para alcanzar a Mew.

\- Mew, lo siento – se disculpó Takeshi.

El legendario ancestral volteo la cara hacia Takeshi aun con pena, y luego continuo su camino. Takeshi se sintió mal, aunque claro no había pensado en cómo solucionar las cosas con Mew. Mew quizá era una pokemons que llevaba sus cientos de siglos en la tierra, pero era casi un niño, según lo que entendía, y lo que le dijeron, un espíritu puro y primordial de la creación. Y Takeshi se había atrevido a traicionarlo. Las cosas no dejaban de verse mal.

Takeshi entonces subió a su habitación. Abrió su computadora y se quedó un rato frente a la ventana del buscador. Desde hacía varios días no había abierto sus redes sociales. No solo por no estar listo para enfrentar a sus amigos, sino porque estuvo castigado, pero dado el nuevo toque de queda, su papá se apiado de él y le devolvió su computadora. Takeshi no sabía qué hacer, si debía conectarse y pedir disculpas. Pero no parecía que fuese a funcionar, sobre todo con Diancie.

Entonces pensó como de hecho se sentía mejor después de haber ofrecido disculpas a Kirlia (claro obviando el pequeño desastre de no haber sido cuidadoso y no haber notado a los amigos de Frogadier escondidos por ahí). Y no tardo mucho e darse cuenta, las disculpas por sí slas no son más que palabras. Con Kirlia, ya el hecho de haber dado la cara y haber ofrecido explicaciones, fue lo que en realidad marco una diferencia. Lo malo era que Takeshi seguía encerrado, y no podría dar la cara con Diancie. Y claro tampoco sabía que decirle. Había cometido tantos errores con ella, sin mencionar que no estaba muy seguro de sí seguía viéndola como a una amiga o si era capaz de verse con Diancie de otra forma. Y lo que complicaba aún más las cosas, eran legendarios, era posible que Xerneas llamara a su amigo Yveltal para que lo borrara de la existencia por pretender de esa forma a Diancie; o podría simplemente prohibírselo. En resumen, era complicado.

Por otra parte, en medio de su profunda meditación en su habitación mirando la ventana abierta de un buscador de internet, se le ocurrió una idea para disculparse con Mew. Entonces se levantó y fue a la cocina. Y ahí era cuando agradecía haber pasado una tarde con Diancie, aprendiendo a hornear postres. Claro que si Mew luego se los arrojaba a la cara, no podría culparlo, de todos modos no era como si pudiera comprar el perdón de un legendario con postres, pero al menos era dar un paso adelante para demostrar que estaba arrepentido.

Y lejos de la ciudad en situaciones menos serias. Cuando el dinero se había acabado Ivysaur y Pika caminaban sin rumbo en el pueblo. Ahora sin siquiera hablar. Era navidad, pero dados los problemas del padre de Pika, no había muchos ánimos. Y también ese día el abuelo de Ivysaur había estado sintiéndose algo mal, así que Ivysaur estaba algo deprimido también.

\- y de repente nos pusimos muy Darks – comentó de la nada Pika.

\- ¿Por qué dices tanto "Darks"? - cuestionó Ivysaur.

\- estamos todos tristes y depres, solo nos falta la música emo de fondo – dijo Pika algo fastidiado.

\- Ya sé, pero no hay mucho hacer, supongo que volveré a casa de mi abuelo – dijo Ivysaur algo aburrido.

\- Ivysaur, no me dejes solo, no quiero volver a casa para ver al a darks de mi hermano con su fondo musical screamo – pido Pika.

\- enserio, deberías dejar en paz a tu hermano, si le gusta andar con los tipo siniestros, bueno – dijo Ivysaur.

\- Pero es tan negativo todo el tiempo – se quejó Pika.

\- Ahora tú eres el negativo – dijo Ivysaur.

Pika se avergonzó.

\- Oye Ivysaur, dime ¿Cuál es tu secreto para no aburrirte en este pueblo? Digo tu llevas varios días aquí – prefirió cambiar de tema Pika.

\- Bueno, hablando con mis amigos por PokeApp, haciendo cosas con mi abuelo, y explorando el pueblo – dijo Ivysaur.

\- ¿explorando qué? – dudó Pika que de hecho pasaba los veranos ahí, y simplemente no lograba verle el encanto al pueblo.

Ivysaur lo medito. Estuvo tan aburriod que aprender sobre el padre de Pika y su extraño curriculum se le hizo interesante. Pero no podría explicarle eso a Pika, sonaba muy estúpido. Así que se decidió por comentar los de las ruinas.

\- Por ejemplo unas ruinas algo extrañas fuera del pueblo, no son la gran cosa, pero fue interesante – dijo Ivysaur, pero luego recordó que al parecer el padre de Pika conocía esas ruinas, así que de seguro se las había enseñado a sus crías, pero la cara de Pika denotaba desconocimiento.

\- No sabía que habían ruinas – comentó Pika muy inocente.

\- qué raro, si tu padre estuvo aquí hace unos días, y los vecinos lo vieron en las ruinas – contó Ivysaur.

\- pero si acabamos de llegar hoy – cuestionó Pika sin poder explicárselo y recordó la sospechosa desaparición de su padre, pero ¿por qué? – oye Ivysaur, vamos a ver esas ruinas.

\- ah – dudo Ivysaur, era obvio que Pika estuvo impactado con el hecho de que su padre hubiese estado en el pueblo hacia días – sí, pero como te digo esas ruinas no son la gran cosa.

\- aun así, vamos – insitio Pika con cierto desazón.

Ahora Pika no podía evitar sospechar algo de su padre.

Pero Pika no era único con sospechas. Abi estaba en donde se le había indicado, una parada de autobús en un vecindario no muy lejano. Miraba de un lado a otro buscando a la tal Mismagius, que se suponía era una Mismagius. Aunque alguna vez conoció a un Hidreigon llamado Dragonite, pero claro, podía también ser un caso de nombre falso para el Pokebook. Abi pensaba mil cosas, y no lograba dar con lo que ocurría. Cosas como lo del hijo de Mewtwo, bueno era un asunto que parecía sacado de teoría de una conspiración al mismo nivel de los que afirmaban que hubo un proyecto secreto para convertir pokemons fosilizados en superpokemones que pudieran derrotar legendarios. De todos modos la mera existencia de Mewtwo era una leyenda urbana. Y Además, Monferno metiéndose con esos temas, no tenía ningún sentido. Monfenro podía haber sido parte de algunas comparaciones menores de la secundaria, pero algo como eso era exagerado, sin mencionar que imposible ¿O no? Ahora Abi dudaba.

\- Disculpa ¿tus eres Abi? – de pronto le pregunto una Mismagius.

\- Sí, esa soy yo – se presentó Abi – y tu seguro eres Mismagius.

\- Así es – dijo Mismagius algo nerviosa – escucha, Banette se ha estado metiendo en algunos temas demasiado serios, y yo preferí alejarme, normalmente trabajamos juntos – comenzó explicando Mismagius.

\- Escucha, yo por ahora quiero encontrar a Monfenro antes de que le borren la memoria o algo más – dijo Abi algo preocupada.

\- Entiendo, pero debes saber que si Banette tomo medidas tan drásticas, entonces es porque Monferno está comprometido, así que esto puede salir mal – confeso Mismagius recordndo el ultimo exorcismo fuerte que realizo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con comprometido? – cuestionó Abi con algo de fuerza, sin poder imaginarse que Monferno tuviera realmente algo que ver con cosas de nivel secreto de estado, eran solo chicos de secundaria.

\- Bueno, Banette no bromeaba con eso de secreto de estado – dijo Mismagius algo nerviosa – Los pokemons fantasmas, según las estadísticas, tres de cada cuatro tienen experiencias paranormales fuertes antes de llegar a adultos – comentó Mismagius intentando disimular.

\- ¿Volverán a Monferno parte de una secta o lo ofrecerán como sacrificio, o algo así? – especulaba Abi ahora algo asustada.

\- No – negó Mismagius y luego decido que quizá lo mejor sería dejar de preparar a Abi para lo peor, que de hecho, ella misma no sabía de qué se trataba – olvídalo, solo vamos, la casa de Banette no está lejos.

\- ¿Por qué crees que se llevaron a Monferno a la casa Banette? – cuestionó Abi.

\- Son adolescentes, no tienen muchas opciones, la casa de Rotom está más lejos y la madre de Bantte hoy trabaja horas extra antes de navidad, sin mencionar que Banette siempre quiso secuestrar a alguien y ya planeaba como esconderlo en su sótano – explico Mismagius.

\- ¿de verdad sales con alguien así? – cuestionó Abi, que ahora comenzaba a replantearse si de verdad ella podía llamarse loca así misma.

\- Ya sé, suena loco, pero Banette piensa mucho en esas cosas relacionadas con el terror, es más artístico de lo que parece, y es parte importante de la cultura de nuestro tipo – trató de explicar Mismagius.

\- Creo entender – dijo Abi algo dudosa – como sea ¡En Marcha! ¡Dirígeme! – proclamo Abi muy decidida. Y Misarios la guío a través de las casas de todo el vecindario hasta llegar a la residencia de la familia Deviltoy.

\- yo tocare la puerta y me encargare de Banette, tu escóndete hasta que te de la señal – indico Mismagius.

\- ¿enserio ya tienes un plan? Wow, digo es tan ¡Wow! Tienes que enseñarme tus trucos – dijo Abi algo impresionada.

\- ¿te metes a menudo en este tipo de problemas? – preguntó Mismagius.

\- a veces, mayormente las conspiraciones en las que me meto son menos "secreto de estado", pero aun así tuve mis días – contó Abi.

\- recuérdame agregarte a Pokebook – comentó Mismagius algo divertida, no imaginaba que una tipo normal tuviera ese espíritu impetuoso y aventurero – ahora escóndete.

Abi entonces se apresuró y se trepo al techo sobre el pórtico de la casa de Banette, le hizo una señal a Mismagius y esta procedió. Tocó el timbre como si nada después de sacar algo de su bolso se paró como niña inocente frente a la puerta de la casa de Banette. Y claro Banette abrió sin sospechar nada.

\- Mismagius ¿qué haces aquí? – cuestionó Banette que no se esperaba la visita de Mismagius.

\- Podrías saludarme decentemente – reclamo Mismagius con sutileza, nada que no haría en una situación normal – solo venía a desearte felices fiestas.

\- Perdón – se disculpó Bantte algo preocupado – escucha, no te esperaba, y digamos que estoy en medio de un momento crucial en mi investigación…

En ese momento Mismagius le puso un pañuelo en la cara a Banette y este dejo de hablar y se quedó congelado.

Abi entonces bajo de su escondite.

\- De verdad Wow – dijo Abi sin poder creer que había visto como dopaban a alguien.

\- es solo belladona mezclada con paralizador, va estar bien, de hecho esta consiente, hubiera usado somnífero, pero el señor rey del miedo tiene habilidad insomnio – explico Mismagius.

\- De acuerdo, ahora solo hay que deshacernos de Rotom el maligno Hacker, manipulador, maloso – dijo Abi ayudando a Mismagius a mover a Banette.

\- M mmmm mo – decía Banette sin poder articular palabras.

\- ¿qué intentas decir? – preguntó Mismagius a su paralizado novio.

\- NO es divertido que te hagan lo mismo ¿verdad? – lo encaró Abi hablando por Monferno.

Entonces se escucharon pisadas en la escalera. Abi y Mismagius se pusieron en alerta. Pero Mismagius se dio cuenta, si fuese Rotom, no se escucharían pisadas en las escaleras. Y de hecho ahí bajo Monferno, llevaba una lata de gaseosa con él y estaba perfectamente bien.

\- ¡Monferno! ¡Ya te lavaron el cerebro! – se asustó Abi.

\- Pos no mi amorsh – dijo Monferno algo avergonzado – Oshe ¿qué le hacen a Banette? – Dudo algo incómodo – saben, Pos creo que deberíamos dejar de jugar a los secuestros.

\- NO hasta que alguien me diga ¿qué está pasando? – reclamo Abi.

\- Pos Ahora estábamos en una reunión confidencial – dijo Monferno.

-Oh no – dijo Abi con fuerza sujetando a Monferno de los hombros – no más secretos de estado, confidenciales, ni clasificados, ahora vas a decirme todo, porque ya me preocupaste, vi tu secuestro, y ahora estas muy feliz con los que seguro te lavaron el cerebro para que estés feliz.

\- Ahora que ella lo menciona, creo que yo también me merezco una explicación más allá de lo que dices haber visto – le dijo Mismagius a Banette dándole un Anti-paralizador.

\- Ya valimos – se resignó a decir Monferno… Esta historia continuará.

**NOTA: Esta semana no quería volver a publicar tarde, sobre todo porque estoy teniendo de nuevo problemas con mi horario por diversos motivos, así que de nuevo es una cap corto, y claro queda pendiente, todos los secretos del fic. Y dado que creo que fue bastante popular lo de la historia de Drapion, quizá si saque un two-shots sobre eso, pero solo si comentan (VAMOS HAGANLO, MI META ES LLEGAR A LOS 666 COMENTARIOS, bueno es chiste, pero sería interesante y no estamos tan lejos). Como siempre se agradece su apoyo, y se maldice que algunos comentario no se publicaran la anterior semana, porque me llegaron al correo, peor no aparecen, bueno eso es otra historia. Nos leemos luego. **


	111. La Venganza (parte 4)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 6: Cosas Inesperadas**

La Venganza (Parte 4)

Ivysaur condujo a Pika hacia aquellas poco vistosas, pero misteriosas ruinas. Solo unos cuantos obeliscos un poco más altos que el pokemon adulto promedio. Ivysaur tenía sus dudas, pues de un momento a otro Pika se puso serio y ya no buscaba tontear con él, sino parecía tomarse aquello muy enserio. Y mientras se le helaban las patas caminando por aquel caminito sin pavimentar donde la nieve le llegaba a cubrir los pies, Ivysaur estaba preocupado por Pika. Quizá no debía haber abierto la boca.

Y no tardaron mucho en llegar hasta un descampado donde en una planicie pequeña se alzaban los obeliscos. Pika al verlos se acercó, se paró en el medio del circulo que se formaba y observo con cuidado los alrededores. Ivysaur se mantuvo un poco alejado no estaba muy seguro sobre lo que Pika buscaba. Y de hecho Pika tampoco estaba seguro. Y tras ver a los alrededores, casi como si fuera una especie de centinela, Pika fijo su atención en los obeliscos y en el suelo.

\- Pika ¿qué haces? – cuestionó Ivysaur ya algo preocupado.

\- No lo sé – confeso Pika.

\- Oye, no creo que tu papá hubiera hecho algo malo solo por venir a estas ruinas – comentó Ivysaur.

\- pero nos mintió a mí, a Sparks y a mi mamá – reclamo Pika – no quiero creer que él sea capaz de esas cosas, pero ya no sé – confesó el tipo eléctrico decayendo en su ánimo.

\- Deberías mejor preguntarle a tu papá, escuchar lo que él tiene que decir, y ver qué pasa, no creo que encuentres nada aquí – dijo Ivysaur tratando de mejorar el ánimo de su amigo.

Y Pika con una mueca de leve descontento, lo pensó mejor. Realmente no había nada en ese lugar salvo los obeliscos, y nieve, y árboles, y nada.

\- Sí mejor volvamos al pueblo – concluyó Pika finalmente.

Ivysaur asintió entonces con las patas enterradas en la nieve se dio la vuelta para ir con Pika de vuelta hacia el pueblo. Cuando piso algo. El chasquido de un objeto metálico rompiéndose bajo sus patas obviamente llamo la atención en el silencio.

\- Rayos – dijo Ivysaur quitando la pata, y viendo que de hecho había pisado algo dorado.

\- ¿qué es eso? – dudo Pika algo curioso.

\- no ha de ser nada – dijo Ivysaur restándole importancia. Pero Pika no.

Pika entonces escarbo un poco entre la nieve y encontró, parte de una lata de gaseosa dorada. Y Por su rostro, al parecer ya se imaginaba descubrir algo más. Y solo arrojo la lata lo más lejos que pudo.

\- no creías que ibas a descubrir algo sobre tu padre ¿o sí? – le cuestionó Ivysaur tratando de contener un poco la risa.

Pika no respondió y solo hizo un puchero. De hecho sí, sentía como si el destino hubiese conspirado para trollearlo. Dándole esperanzas de descubrir una verdad grande, pero no. Su padre si de verdad escondía algo, seguro no se relacionaba con ruinas misteriosas ni tráfico de influencias, eso era lo más seguro. Claro que de cierto modo, pensar que su padre escapara de casa para ir a ese pueblo en la madrugada daba pie a sospechas realistas que daban miedo al ser analizadas.

Entonces Pika comenzó a caminar detrás de Ivysaur, y el mismo sonido. Sí Pika había pisado también una lata enterrada en la nieve. Ivysaur al notar que Pika había dejado de avanzar se dio la vuelta para ver.

\- ¿pisate de nuevo la misma lata? – cuestionó Ivysaur.

\- No, la arroje, esta es nueva – dijo Pika ahora algo más confuso.

\- quien lo diría, dos latas – comento Ivysaur.

\- Parece que alguien estuvo de fiesta por aquí – dijo Pika levantando la dichosa segunda lata.

\- En cuanto la nieve se derrita en un mes, esto parecerá un basurero – comentó Ivysaur incómodo con la idea, de todos modos esas ruinas le habían ofrecido cuando menos algunas horas de distracción.

Entonces Ivysaur le quito la lata al tipo eléctrico.

\- Ya que las encontramos no hay que dejar basura, corre y ve por la otra lata – le dijo Ivysaur a Pika.

\- Oye no sea aguafiestas, además la arroje tan lejos que no vi donde termino – reclamó Pika, no le gustaba que Ivysaur se pusiera ecológico.

\- Termino por allá – señalo Ivysaur que de hecho había visto la lata caer cerca de unos Arbustos no muy lejanos.

Pika no era un debilucho, pero no era exactamente le mejor para los lanzamientos. Había arrojado demasiado alto la lata y esta había terminado cayendo no muy lejos. Pika algo resignado fue a buscar la lata, y cuando miro entre los arbustos se llevó una sorpresa, la lata no estaba ahí.

\- No encuentro la lata – informo Pika.

Ivysaur entonces se acercó para ver más de cerca. No había ni rastro de la lata.

\- Que raro – dijo Ivysaur inspeccionando el suelo.

\- te imaginas que sea la misma lata – dijo Pika.

\- Seria muy raro – dijo Ivysaur aun buscando la primera lata.

Pika que de hecho también había visto su lanzamiento fallar, de dio un reto a sí mismo en lo que su amigo buscaba la lata. Tomó una bola de nieve y se dispuso a arrojarla al mismo arbusto donde supuestamente había caído la lata. Y al arrojar el proyectil nevado, este sí llegó su objetivo final.

Pika se preparaba para celebrar, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por lo que paso en la décima de segundo siguiente. Pika logro ver como la bola de nieve la llegar a las raíces del arbusto desaparecía. No era que se destruyera y desapareciera entre la demás nieve del suelo, sino simplemente desapareció.

Pika de la impresión y la sorpresa se froto los ojos. Simplemente no creía lo que acababa de ver. Así que repitió aquel pequeño juego, esta vez captando la atención de Ivysaur, que ya se había rendido con la lata. A Pika le costó un par de intentos repetir su hazaña, pero cuando por fin lo hizo ambos pokemons pudieron ver la milagrosa tele-transportación espontanea de objetos inanimados. Así que en teoría de verdad estaban sosteniendo entre las patas la primera lata.

\- ¿estoy soñando? – se preguntó Pika.

\- no lo creo – dijo Ivysaur quien se atrevió a arrojar una piedrecilla, la cual también desapareció.

Pika, entonces muy intrigado, se atrevió y toco ese punto en el cual los objetos se tele-transportaban. Nada pasó.

\- ¿Crees que mi papá pueda tener algo que ver con esto? – preguntó Pika algo confundido.

\- No lo creo, pero ya no sé – dijo Ivysaur alejándose lentamente.

Aunque la teletransportacíon no era tan extraña, de todos modos un montón de Pokemons psíquicos usaban esa técnica para transportarse. Pero pensar en un punto en el espacio que transportaba objetos. Bueno podría ser la broma de algún tipo psíquico oculto.

Por su parte Pika también considero la posibilidad, así que se le ocurrió lanzar una onda voltio hacia las raíces de aquel arbusto. El arbusto quedo intacto, la electricidad parecía haberse ido. Al menos hasta que un rayo salió de la base de uno de los pilares que formaba parte del abandonado monumento; levantando nieve a su paso.

\- Esto es una locura – dijo Pika correteando para llegar a la base de la columna para ver por sí mismo aquello.

Ivysaur se acercó con algo más de cautela. Pika entonces imprudentemente se acercó a la base de la columna. Y de nuevo se atrevió a tocar el punto de donde parecían provenir las anomalías. Y esta vez algo pasó. Pika sintió un cosquilleo en la espalda, y posteriormente un ligero mareo, junto con la sensación de que sus patas dejaban el suelo.

Ivysaur no podía creer lo que veía. Frente a sus propios ojos, Pika estaba levitando. Ivysaur se preocupó y recordó lo que le dijo su abuelo, que cosas extrañas sucedían cerca de esas ruinas.

\- Ivysaur, una ayudita – pidió Pika algo asustado, no podía controlar para donde iba, y era como si el viento lo arrastrase, le diera tumbos e hiciera con él lo que quisiera.

Ivysaur usó látigo cepa para tomar a Pika de la cola y llevarlo de nuevo a tierra. Una vez en tierra Pika dejo de sentí como si no flotara, dio un par de pasos inseguro, con miedo de volver a salir volando. Y una vez que confirmo que la gravedad había vuelto a la normalidad se paró de vuelta en dos pata y miro a Ivysaur.

\- ahora sí ya no tengo idea – admito Pika.

Quizá le hubiese parecido más raro, pero él era un ratón que arrojaba rayos desde sus mejillas, la chica que le gustaba era una ardilla voladora eléctrica, su amigo a su lado era una especie de reptil con una flor creciendo sobre su espalda, y tenía compañeros en la escuela que tenían poderes psíquicos, que atravesaban paredes y todas esas cosas. Así que en términos de su mundo no era tan inadmisible que algo como eso ocurriera, pero aun así no dejaba de tener su lado sobrenatural.

Ivysaur y Pika se quedaron callados un rato dudando sobre lo que ocurría. Cuando el silencion fue interrumpido por un sonido electrónico. Pika se le erizo el pelo, pero Ivysaur permaneció tranquilo, era su celular. Y con la pantalla iluminada, y según esta, su madre lo llamaba. Ivysaur ya lo sospechaba, de todos modos se había desparecido casi tres horas, cuando se suponía que solo se iba por una hora.

\- Ya hay que irnos – dijo Ivysaur.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Qué hacemos con todo esto? Digo, es muy raro y no podemos solo ignorarlo – dijo Pika algo alarmado.

\- Pika, ¿qué podemos hacer? Mi abuelo me dijo que siempre hubo algo raro en estas ruinas, y yo ni siquiera soy el mejor detective entre los iniciales – dijo Ivysaur.

Pika hubiera respondido, pero Ivysaur contesto, y le dijo a su mamá que ya iba de camino a casa. Y claro no podría detenerlo. Pika debía aceptar que Ivysaur tenía razón, pero igual eso no iba a detenerlo en su nueva búsqueda por averiguar qué sucedía allí.

El camino de regreso al pueblo se hizo silencioso y algo desconcertante, cuando en el solitario sendero se toparon con alguien. Una Purugly en un abrigo grueso, con el rostro cubierto por una bufanda, y los ojos parcialmente tapados con una boina. Ivysaur y Pika por respeto se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar a la señora. Cuando esta paso por el lado de los dos adolescentes, gruñó entre dientes al ver a Pika. Pika entonces se fijó con algo más de atención en la mujer, para ver un rostro conocido, Renata DeCat. Pika se quedó quieto mientras aquella mujer iba a las ruinas. Ivysaur al notar la reacción de su amigo volteo curioso.

\- Era la tal Renata – dijo Pika.

\- ¿estás seguro? Pudo haber sido una Purugly cualquiera – dijo Ivysaur.

\- Estoy seguro – afirmo Pika con fuerza – ahora sí tengo demasiadas sospechas, digo, primero mi padre vino a estas ruinas, luego viene la tal Renata, y ahora va las ruinas raras, no puede ser coincidencia – concluyó Pika.

\- lo siento Pika, pero ya tengo que irme, mi mamás me gritó por teléfono – se excusó Ivysaur, de todos modos no creí que él pudiera aportar nada.

\- No importa – dijo Pika relajado – supongo que está mal que te metas en problemas por mi culpa, sobre todo porque tú me trajiste aquí, descuida, ve con tu madre.

\- Nos vemos luego Pika, feliz navidad – dijo Ivysaur.

\- feliz navidad – se despido Pika.

Y con agilidad se puso a correr cuesta arriba de nuevo hacia las ruinas. Ivysaur se sintió algo raro dejando que Pika hiciera ese tipo de cosas, sobre todo solo, pero debía ir a casa, su madre ya estaba impaciente. Bajando por el camino nevado Ivysaur pensó en esto, sintiéndose culpable, pero luego pensaba que en realidad no es que pudiera hacer mucho, no era el mejor detective, ni el mejor espiando, ni siquiera dentro de los iniciales.

Y lejos de ese pueblo, pero no tanto de esa conspiración. Monferno se vio acorralado por su novia. No esperaba que Abi fuera capaz de localizarlo, iba llamrla y decirle que eso había sido una broma y que todo bien, pero no. Abi fue más rápida y contacto a la novia de Banette y listo. Pues tras ser interrogado por ex mejor amigo y Banette, Monfenro descubrió que ellos iban casi tras lo mismo que él. Solo que Banette buscaba a Takeshi debido a que creía que era muy sobrenatural, y a él de hecho no le habían borrado la memoria. Y de hecho desde el punto en el cual Monferno les dijo que debería dejar de buscar a Takeshi por todas esas cuestiones de seguridad de los legendarios, bueno, en realidad solo se habían dedicado a hablar perder el tiempo y comer.

-…Monferno ¡exijo una explicación! – dijo Abi algo molesta.

\- A pos… jejejeje – Monferno no sabía por dónde comenzar.

\- ¿antes podrían des-paralizarme? Si no es molestia, digo, el piso es cómodo – dijo Banette sarcastico.

\- Banette, hay mejores formas de sacar información sin secuestrar a los pokemons – dijo Mismagius en tono de regaño, mientras por piedad buscaba en su bolso un anti-paralizante.

\- Monferno, cuéntale, este secreto de estado ya está dejando de ser secreto, además, no le puedes ocultar algo como eso a tu novia, de todos modos las hembras siempre se enteran de un modo u otro – dijo Banette.

\- Okay – dijo Monferno dudoso.

Entonces Rotom bajo por las escaleras. Pues se había quedado solito, y se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver ahía las chicas.

\- ¡Intrusas! – les gritó Rotom algo irritado.

\- Rotom, no hagas drama – le regaño Banette.

\- Aburrido, todos los que tiene novia se hacen aburridos – renegó Rotom.

\- Me recuerda a Wartortle – murmuró Monferno a Abi.

\- Oh vamos, es mejor que aclaren esto de una vez por todas – dijo Mismagius – no quería involucrarme porque lidiar con Legendarios ya es mucho, soy exorcista, no teóloga – dijo Mismagius algo irritada.

\- ¿Legendarios? – dudo Abi, que de hecho era la única que no tenía idea de que ocurría.

\- ¿Banette, tu novia es exorcista? – dudo Monferno.

\- Sí, no es tan raro como parece – dijo Banette ya recuperado de la parálisis.

Entonces Rotom se golpeó la cara.

\- mejor me hubiera quedado con Gourgueist, ella al menos no traía a su novio a meter las narices donde no le corresponde – mascullo Rotom.

\- ¿Gourgueist? – dudo Monferno.

\- ella fue quien consiguió las fotos – explico Banette – al parecer no lograron deshacerse de todas las pruebas.

\- ¿qué fotos? – dudo Abi.

\- y ¿Por qué ella no está aquí con ustedes? – cuestionó Mismagius.

\- No lo sé, trate de contactarla toda la mañana, pero no contesta, llamé a su casa y su mamá me dijo que estaba en casa de su papá, pero su padre me dice que esta con su madre – explico Banette.

\- ¿eso no les parece sospechoso? – Cuestionó Mismagius – Gourgueist no es de dejar una investigación a medias, dejo a su novio por el periódico escolar.

\- Oigan, yo sigo siendo la única aquí que no sabe qué pasa, alguna explicación, por favor, nesecito saber que no estoy loca con todo lo que acabo de escuchar – dijo Abi.

\- pues mi amorsh, veras… – comenzó a explicar Monferno.

Y Monfenro tuvo que contarle todo, desde la existencia de legendarios adolescentes yendo a una escuela secreta debajo de la escuela, que en el baile se aparecieron, que uno de ellos había sido fotografiado, y sus fotos aparecieron en el celular en el marsupio de Kani, que vieron a Takeshi en la declaración de Frogadier a Kirlia. Y que se suponía que era secreto.

\- …Y pos ahora estaba convenciendo a Banette de no publicar sus hallazgos porque destruiría la vida de algunos legendarios, y bueno todos queremos paz y love – termino de contar Monferno.

Abi miro a Monfenro incrédula, luego trato de asimilar en silencio aquello por algunos segundos, luego se volteó hacia Mismagius.

\- Oye Mis, creo que termine respirando por accidente de la belladona que traías en tu bolso y estoy soñando – dijo Abi muy confundida – y si no lo estoy ¿Por qué a nadie más le sorprende, ni siquiera a ti? – dudó la tipo normal.

\- Bueno, yo vi a algunos de mis amigos poseídos y tuve que exorcizarlos yo misma – confeso Mismagius – supongo que esto no es tan raro para mí.

\- ¿Quién lo diría? Y yo que pensaba que yo era loca y rara – dijo Abi ya comenzando a digerir todo eso.

\- No baby, el mundo es el loco y raro, tú eres perfecta tal cual – le dijo Monferno a Abi.

Abi obviamente sonrió, de todos modos como todas las chicas ella tenía sus bajones de autoestima de vez en cuando, y que su novio le hiciera un cumplido aunque sea en una situación tan rara, la hacía feliz.

\- Voy a vomitar –se quejó Rotom.

\- todos sabemos que te comportas así porque Lampent prefirió a Hunter antes que a ti – dijo Mismagius.

Rotom entonces dejo de quejarse, y entro en un breve lapso de deprecion, con todo y un aura oscura, densa y triste que lo hacía verse tan solo más patético mientras se quedaba en la esquina de la soledad.

\- mmmm – gimoteo el pobre Rotom.

Mientras los otros cuatro pokemons lo miraban.

\- Bueno, ya es tardecito, yo debo irme, mi madre no sabe que vine a enterarme de los locos y oscuros, aunque no tan oscuros secretos del universo, ni que vine a frustrar un secuestro que ya estaba frutrado, y no sé si le guste saber que mi novio acaba de meterse con esos secretos del universo – dijo Abi.

\- si yo también salí sin avisarle a mi papá – confesó Mismagius.

\- Y mi madre no me dio permiso para visitas – dijo Banette.

Entonces Rotom salió de su aura de tristeza para entrar en una de desesperación.

\- ¡yo no traje mi celular! – recordó, así que de hecho él fue el primero en salir.

Mismgius, Banette, Monferno y Abi tuvieron tiempo de desearse feliz navidad antes de despedirse y cada uno volver a su casa.

Ya era algo entrada la tarde para entonces. Los televisores sintonizaban especiales navideños. Sin embargo para muchos esa navidad era bastante más desconcertante que típica y familiar. Frogadier veía por milésima vez la misma película de navidad de todos los años, uno de esos especiales navideños que rompen corazones, pero después del llanto, te hacen sentir mejor. En cierto momento Braixen se sentó a su lado. Y Lucario con una tasa de chocolate caliente se les unió en cierto punto. Mientras tanto Delphox miraba a los chicos desde la cocina. Le daba paz verlos todos juntos tranquilos mirando televisión como si fueran una verdadera familia. Y ahora quizá lo eran, pues ya no quedaban grandes resentimientos que afrontar, y eso haría que la navidad fuera agradable, claro si es que no terminaba en problemas para buscar una nueva escuela para las crías.

Entre los padres había cierta preocupación- El director Raichu era el que había gestionado la inversión privada en la escuela. Sí es que el director resultaba ser culpable de esas acusaciones, la escuela por más que tuviera otro director, colapsaría debido que ya no recibiría ese apoyo de sector privado, y varios de los mejores profesores, también se irían. Y claro todos los padres estaban preocupados por eso.

Y el especial de navidad no tardó mucho en acabar. Y Hasta Lucario quedo conmovido, tanto que tuvo que cubrirse detrás de su tasa de chocolate para que no lo vieran llorando. Braixen abrazo a Frogadier con cariño. Y en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Greninja apareció, trayendo en sus patas las compras de comida de último minuto para la cena navideña. Delphox lo recibió.

\- Muchas gracias amor – dijo tomando las compras.

\- oigan chicos ¿ya termino la película? – preguntó Greninja al ver a los tres adolescentes en el sofá.

\- Lamento informarte querido padre que sí, y como siempre nos conmovió profundamente, hasta mi nuevo casi hermano Lucario, lloró, y la señortia Kirlia tambien – informó Frogadier mostrando su celular, estaba chateando con Kirlia, y básicamente ambos miraban juntos la película.

Lucario casi se atragantó con el chocolate, no podía creer que Frogadier lo hubiera visto.

\- Es una lástima – se lamentó Greninja – pero bueno, al menos llegué a tiempo para ver las noticias – dijo Greninja sentándose en el sofá con las crías, tomó el control y cambio el canal.

A Lucario le pareció curioso que Braixen y Fragadier se quedaran sentados. Normalmente cuando su papá ponía noticias, él se iba a su habitación para no aburrirse. Pero le pareció desconsiderado, así que Lucario se quedó.

Mientras tanto Grovyle algo preocupado de su situación con Servine, debido a que no la vería hasta después de año nuevo. Decidio cuando menos ir a hablar con su suegra, debido a que Servine no le devolvía los mensajes. Y eso significaba que o estaba muy molesta, o había perdido su celular, y sí perdió su celular seguro estaría aún más molesta. Faltaban horas para la navidad, así que era la última oportunidad de ir para no ser inoportuno.

Grovyle sabía muy bien la situación de la familia de Servine, su padre era Cacturne que trabajaba como abogado de algunas firmas importantes, que tenía una novia más joven que la mamá de Servine, y por el trabajo y su novia, solo veía a Servine en vacaciones. Una de esas familias lamentables. La madre de Servine era una de esas mujeres de carácter y que siempre parecían tener razón, por lo cual era de tener. Era obvio que Servine aspiraba ser como su madre, pero aun así la madre de Servine era algo menos dura con él de lo que cualquiera pensaría. Así que Grovyle no estaba tan temeroso cuando fue a tocar el timbre de la casa de Servine.

\- Grovyle, que sorpresa verte por aquí – dijo la madre de Servine al abrir la puerta. Como siempre, al igual que su hija perfectamente arreglada, con el maquillaje sin imperfecciones, ropa discreta, pero sofisticada.

Grovyle solo se aclaró la garganta para hablar.

\- Buenas noches señora, venia hablar con usted sobre Servine – dijo Grovyle algo incómodo.

\- Pero si Servine ya está aquí – dijo la madre de la inicial de tipo planta bastante tranquila.

\- ¿qué no iba a volver después de año nuevo? – cuestionó Grovyle con algo de cautela.

\- El padre de Servine es un inútil, yo en menos de tres horas pude conseguirle a Servine un vuelo, no iba a dejar que mi hija se quedara en esa condición al cuidado de un irresponsable – dijo la serperior con molestia – en fin, ya sabes lo orgullosa que es, y no quería que sus amigos la vieran hasta que estuviese mejor, pero seguro que apreciara que hayas venido, adelante – lo invito a pasar su suegra con cierto gesto elegante.

\- muchas gracias – dijo Grovyle algo nervioso.

Grovyle entonces entro a la sala perfectamente decorada de la casa de Servine. Se notaba perfectamente que en esa casa vivían dos hembras. Todo estaba demasiado bien decorado. Grovyle avanzo por los pasillos hasta la habitación de Servine. Ya se había preparado mentalmente para recibir algunos gritos de parte de Servine, pero lo mejor era ser cuidadoso. Tocó la puerta.

\- adelante – dijo Servine calmada.

Grovyle trago saliva antes de girar la perilla y entrar. Y le dio un poco de rabia, se suponía que él era Grovyle, el más relajado y cool de los iniciales, y ahora estaba con la cola entre las patas por ver a su novia herida. Y con cautela y cabizbajo entro en la habitación de Servine. Claro que la cautela no lo preparo para lo que veía. El impacto fue tan grande que solo pudo pensar "¿Qué?".

Servine estaba postrada en su cama, mirando la tele, las hojas de su cola estaban algo marchitas, estaba en un pijama arrugada, aparentemente sin haberse lavado la cara, con un brazo y una pata rota, y algunos moretones en la cara, que no estaban ahí cuando se tomó la foto que le envió.

\- Servine – dijo Grovyle sorpendido.

A lo que Servine se cubrió entre las frazadas.

\- tu madre me dejo pasar – dijo Grovyle dando un par de pasos al frente.

\- No debiste haber venido – dijo Servine avergonzada, pues sentía que nunca en su vida había estado más lamentable, y era una pokemon orgullosa.

\- creí que te habías roto solo una pata, no las dos – dudo Grovyle sentándose al pie de la cama de Servine.

\- Un idiota me arrojo por accidente a un piscina olímpica sin agua, obviamente no iba salir bien parada de esa – renegó Servine recordando el ridículo accidente.

\- Lamento si fui insensible, pero me dio algo de rabia que me escribieras un mensaje tan cínico, aun así, quería disculparme por haber sido insensible – se disculpó Grovyle.

\- no intentes ser encantador, solo retírate – exigió Servine.

\- si no me quieres ver, bien, supongo – dijo Grovyle algo herido, aunque podía entender a Servine, si él se viese así tampoco querría que nadie lo viera – pero los demás también están preocupados por ti, deberías dejar que te visiten.

\- se supone que no estaré hasta año nuevo, ni se te ocurra decirle a alguien – amenazó Servine, pero durante la última frase, su voz se quebró un poco.

Grovyle entonces se atrevió a descubrir a Servin, y la vio llorando tratando de esconder el rostro en su almohada. Ni siquiera en los ratos en los que Servine se sinceraba dejando su orgullo de lado, jamás se vio tan vulnerable.

\- Servine – dijo Grovyle preocupado.

\- no me mires – pidió Servine – soy patética.

\- Servine, no, ¿por qué te pones así? – Cuestionó Grovyle – sí, no te ves bien, pero estás herida, no tienes por qué sentirte mal.

\- no puedo ni ir al baño yo sola – dijo Servine con algo más de coraje – No puedo ni escribir con el celular, todo por un estúpido que me golpeo en la cabeza con una pelota de playa, mientras veía a mi padre coqueteándole a una mesera, cuando ya le había pedido matrimonio a una pokemon que podría ser mi hermana, y al llegar a casa me entero que mi madre piensa meterme a la escuela privada, donde ya no veré ni a Dewott ni Pignite, y todas las chicas creerán que soy petulante, porque no me conocen y yo sé que no le agrado a muchos porque nuca dejo a que me lleguen a conocer – se desahogó Servine.

\- ¿la escuela privada? Pero no – Grovyle no podía creerlo.

\- Ya sabes, todo ese escándalo del director, mi madre no piensa arriesgarse con mi futuro – dijo Servine secándose las lágrimas con su pata no lastimada.

Grovyle tomó un pañuelo y le seco las lágrimas.

\- Por más que estemos en escuelas separadas, yo no pienso dejarte, y siempre contaras con tus amigas y los demás – dijo Grovyle algo culpable, ya había escuchado a sus padres hablar de enviarlo a estudiar a él también a la escuela privada de machos, ahora que podían pagar esa escuela por el dinero extra que tenían gracias al modelaje.

Servine entonces se abrazó a Grovyle. Ya no tenía ganas de ser estricta con él o de pelear. Él parecía dispuesto a cuidarla, y eso la hacía sentir mejor, aunque claro, no estaba del todo conforme. Pero al menos las cosas parecían algo menos tristes y frustrantes. Aunque igual el yeso picaba, y estaba aburrida de estar en cama todo el día, y se sentía desagradable al abrazar a su novio a cuando ni siquiera había podido lavarse la cara. Pero si él aun así la quería, podía sentirse mejor.

Pero no duro mucho. A esa hora comenzó el noticiero. Esta vez la dichosa Renata DeCat no estaba frente a cámaras, pero un reportero algo más conocido sí, dando la exclusiva. Esta vez en frente de la secundaria Pokemon, donde se veía la maquinaria que se suponía era para las refacciones del techo. Pero en su lugar el titular decía "Extraña infraestructura oculta encontrada en la Secundaria Pokemon". Y la cámara mostraba al reportero entrando a la oficina del director, y de ahí abriendo una pared falsa desde donde bajaba a un ascensor que llevaba a los salones del programa de legendarios. Mostrando las instalaciones, de un modo bastante amarillista "¿qué necesidad hay de tener salnes de clases tan ocultos?" "De hecho los acabados son demasiado lujosos como para que me creo que son simples salones, sin mencionar que esto prácticamente es un bunker…".

Grovyle y Servine no fueron los únicos que los vieron obviamente. Frogadier al verlo, junto con sus hermanos sintió pánico. Y no solo ellos. Algunos que de hecho no sabían nada al respecto estaban más confundidos. Y el brazo de Arceus de nuevo entraba en crisismediatica. Lso padres de los alumnos se preocupaban y exigían explicaciones, los alumnos se admiraban al saber que todo el tiempo aquellas instalaciones habían estado allí.

Sin embargo el director Raichu en ese momento no miraba las noticias, así que no sabía que estaba ocurriendo. Su preocupación era otra. Ya eran las 7 de la noche, 5 horas antes de la navidad, y Pika no aparecía. La última vez que lo vio había sido a las 10 de la mañana, después del desayuno. No contestaba su celular y sus padres no tenían ni idea de donde estaba. Raichell y Raichu prácticamente habían recorrido el pueblo 10 veces buscando a su hijo. Sparks se había quedado en casa por mandato de sus padres. Ya habían notificado a la policía, y si había noticias alguien debía quedarse en la casa de campo a recibirlas. Ahora Sparks se sentía culpable, si tan solo hubiera acompañado a su hermano, o no hubiera sido tan cabezota como para pelarse con él. Se sentía muy mal, no dejaba de mirar por las ventanas a ver si veía la cola indiscreta de Pika por ahí, pero no. Sin duda algo estaba muy mal… (Esta historia continuará).

**NOTA: Ya se subiendo capitulo tarde, pero tuve problemas para balancear el capítulo, y bueno quería escribir sí o sí más que la anterior semana, además ahora solo me falta un capítulo más para acabar, prometido ( o lo extiendo una semana más para otras cosas?), y luego los Spin-off y todo lo prometido.**

**Debo agregar que me gustaría quizá como final agregar a los nuevos iniciales que acaban de salir, pero como no mostraron las evoluciones, y al parecer no lo harán por lo pronto, eso solo queda en una posibilidad.**

**Por otra parte me disculpo si no hubo suficiente Shipping, pero son tramas tan complicadas que hay que buscar lugares para todo y a veces no se encuentran. Por otra parte no se preocupen, el ultimo cap va a tener la resolución de varias de las parejas, aunque igual que en la vida real, no esperen que todo salga perfecto.**

**Y lo prometido es deuda:**

**SECRETOS (OSCUROS o no) DE POKESECUNDARIA Por Ghost_Walker.**

**1.- En algunos caps menciono que los pokemons comen carne, pero de dónde sale?**

**2.- La ciudad ni el pueblo, donde ocurre la historia, tienen nombre, y de hecho la escuela técnicamente no tiene un nombre oficial, y muy pocos se dieron cuenta de eso, pero me imaginaba que ocurría en una región que no ha parecido en juegos.**

**3.- En estos últimos capítulos ha habido nevadas, mientras antes no, efectos del cambio climático.**

**4.- El primo Ditto pasó tres meses en el hospital después de lo que le hizo a Seadra, nunca se recuperó del trauma, y ahora no se acerca las chicas.**

**5.- Hubo un tiempo donde me solicitaban historias sobre pokemons revividos-fósiles y al final no la hice porque no pude manejar el choque cultural, lo siento.**

**6.- A Glaceon en realidad si le gusta Quilava, pero no sería capaz de quitárselo a Flareon, así que por eso intenta darle celos a propósito poner celosa a su hermana.**

**7.- Clefairy estaba planeada para ser una villana doble cara, con una especie de personalidad multiple (no cuenta como idea del Beta porque fue antagonista en el especial de Navidad).**

**8.- Papa Delibird sí existe.**

**9.- Marowack ¿tiene mamá?**

**10.- Wartortle técnicamente fue el pokemon que con más legendarios se ha encontrado, vio a Takeshi, a Mewtwo, Mew, y a Diancie en el baile.**

**11.- Warly estuvo un tiempo en la correccional, no lo puse muy explícitamente por "K+" ustedes entienden.**

**12.- Alguien noto que los primeros caps eran los más pro-LGBT?**

**13.- escondidos habían algunos datos medios escondidos, 8 en total, secretos oscuros, que me plantee esconder a ver si preguntaban sobre ellos. Y solo una usuaria pregunto sobre:**

**\- El padre de Banette: abandono a la madre de este por presentar personalidad esquizoide.**

**A ver si ustedes encuentran los otros 7, uno de ellos es spoiler para un cap de los que me pidieron hacer como extras.**

**No se olviden de comentar, recuerden hay que llegar a los 666 caps, y estamos cerca de lograrlo. Eso es todo (por ahora) y nos leemos luego.**


	112. La Venganza (parte 5)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 6: Cosas Inesperadas**

La Venganza (Parte 5)

Pika despertaba, le dolía la cabeza. Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro. Y el pobre tipo eléctrico se encontraba aturdido y confundido. Por lo cual le tomó un poco de tiempo analizar la situación lo suficiente como para caer en cuenta de que estaba atado y amordazado en un lugar oscuro con piso de alfombra. Y una vez así recién pudo entrar en pánico.

Pika, con la conciencia recuperada, lucho contra sus ataduras, incluso lanzó un ataque contra la puerta, para decepcionarse, sobre la puerta había una lámina de caucho, así que la electricidad no podría hacer nada. Pika luchaba inútilmente, y recién ahí pudo arrepentirse. Recordaba haber regresado a las ruinas después de haberse despedido de Ivysar. Recordaba haberse encontrado cara a cara con Renata DeCat, la cual inspeccionaba entre las ruinas, revisando meticulosamente cada obelisco. Recordaba haber sido atacado por la purugly con un hiperrayo, y luego no recordaba nada. Era obvio que el hiperrayo lo dejo inconsciente y de algún modo había terminado en lo que le parecía un armario, amordazado asustado y confundido.

Entonces se escucharon los golpecitos mudos de patas sobre la alfombra. Y la puerta se abrió. Pika pudo ver entonces a la purugly que lo había atacado llevaba con ella una bandeja con pan y un vaso de agua. Pika trato de huir de ella, pero estaba atado, así que era inútil. La tipo normal se le acercó y le desato la boca.

\- Estamos lejos del pueblo, a tu padre aunque mueva a todos sus contactos le tomara días encontrarte, así que si gritas nadie te oirá – dijo Renata con voz indiferente.

Pika gruño mirando con ira a esa mujer.

\- ¿Qué tienes que ver con mi padre? – cuestionó Pika con rabia.

\- Niño, no seas tonto, no soy una villana chicle que va a monologar solo porque le preguntan – dijo Renata cerrando la puerta.

La situación de un momento a otro se había complicado. De un misterio con ruinas antiguas y conspiraciones, ahora de pronto Pika se encontraba secuestrado. Si tan solo se hubiera ido con Ivysaur, o se hubiera quedado en casa con Sparks a resolver sus diferencias hablando y sin decirle "darks". No le quedo de otra que beber a duras penas el agua y comer el pan que se le ofrecía. Era un sentimiento muy malo y era navidad, sus padres seguros lo buscaban como locos y sin éxito. Pika los extrañaba y solo deseaba poder llegar a casa, pero al parecer pasaría las fiestas solo en ese armario, cautivo de una mujer loca que deseaba arruinar a su padre.

Pika entonces pensó en lo que dijo Renata. Había dicho "Los contactos de tu padre" y eso abría una posibilidad aterradora que de hecho Raichu, de verdad tuviera algún tipo de trato con entidades poderosas. Pero dado que de algún modo todo eso tenía que ver con las ruinas, Pika ya no tenía ni idea.

Sin duda las cosas estaban tan mal como Pika se las imaginaba. Sus padres ya habían recorrido medio pueblo en la nieve, solos, y la policía ya estaba en alerta buscando a Pika. Con tanto alboroto en un pueblo pequeño, Ivysaur no tardo en enterarse, y las ocho de la noche, Ivysaur fue ante la policía a rendir su declaración, pues él había sido el último en ver a Pika.

Ivysaur fue entrevistado en un cuarto de interrogatorios, por un policía bastante amable, frente a una cámara. Peor el pobre Ivysaur no tenía ni idea de que decir, no iba a decir todo lo de las ruinas. Así que se decido a contar la verdad menos esa parte.

-… cuando quiera puedes decirnos que pasó – le dijo el policía.

\- ya puedo comenzar – dijo Ivysaur algo culpable.

\- perfecto – dijo el policía encendiendo la cámara – ¿de dónde conoces a Pika?

\- fuimos a la misma escuela desde primeria, todos lo conocían porque era unos de los hijos del director, y bueno, una vez jugamos y nos hicimos amigos – contó Ivysaur preocupado.

\- ¿hoy ibas a verte con Pika? – cuestionó el policía.

\- No, estaba aburrido en casa de mi abuelo, y salí un rato, encontré un arcade, y estuve jugando, ahí Pika me encontró – dijo Ivysaur.

\- ¿a qué hora fue eso?

\- A las 11 y algo de la mañana, jugamos hasta las 12 y algo, y luego de eso le comente a Pika de unas ruinas a las que me llevo mi abuelo – contó el tipo planta veneno sintiéndose responsable de la desaparición de su amigo.

\- ¿qué hicieron en las ruinas?

\- solo perdimos el tiempo, arrojamos una lata que encontramos ahí, hablamos de cómo nos aburríamos en el pueblo, de la piscina de Pika, de los problemas que tenía con su hermano Sparks, de las leyendas sobre ese lugar – contó Ivysaur.

\- ¿y luego?

\- a las 2 de la tarde mi mamá llamó, y se enojó porque me había ido por mucho tiempo, así que estábamos regresando al pueblo, pero de camino nos topamos con una mujer, una purugly. Pika pensó que era Renata DeCat, la reportera que acuso a su padre por televisión, y fue tras ella – contó Ivysaur.

\- ¿puedes afirmar que era ella?

\- no, usaba una bufanda hasta la nariz y un sombreo de esos para el frio – contaba Ivysaur tan preocupado, que olvido lo que era una boina.

\- ¿dejaste que Pika fuera solo?

\- Sí, mi mamá estaba molesta, y Pika dijo que no era nada, que era un asunto de él y estaría mal meterme en problemas por esto – contó Ivysaru pensando en la última vez que había visto a Pika.

\- está bien, no tienes por qué sentirte culpable, eso es todo, gracias – le dijo el policía quien apago la cámara y acompaño a Ivysaur afuera conde sus padres lo esperaban preocupados.

El relato de Ivysaur iba acompañado de algo que fácilmente podría ser corroborado por testigos al menos en el Arcade, lo de las ruinas, por cámaras de seguridad, y la llamada de la madre por registros telefónicos. Pero lo de Renata DeCat, eso requería algo más de atención sin duda.

Entonces el policía que había estos interrogando a Ivysaur, un Mightyena que de hecho había actuado amable con todos hasta ese momento, se pronto se acercó a Raichu que se encontraba sentado en un lado del comisaria esperando, mientras su esposa llamaba a casa a ver como estaba Sparks.

\- Señor – dijo el mightyena policía – ¿usted concia a ese chico Ivysaur?

\- Sí, es un chico confiable, y era amigo de Pika – dijo el director algo culpable debido a que Ivysaur, no merecía ser parte de aquello.

\- Estoy al tanto de la situación de las acusaciones de Renata DeCat – dijo el detective – y el nombre de la señora apareció durante el interrogatorio, podría decirme ¿Renata DeCat tiene algo en su contra? – preguntó el detective.

\- lamento decir que sí – dijo el director Raichu bajando la cabeza – la señorita DeCat, fue una joven que paso por muchas dificultades, no termino al escuela, y de un momento a otro, un día vino a mi cuando era profesor en la secundaria de este pueblo, me pidió que la prepare para el examen de suficiencia para que sacara su certificado de estudios secundarios, según ella, planeaba ir a la universidad – contó el directo con cierta amargura por el acontecimiento – sin embargo mientras le daba clases privadas, llegue a enterarme que ella había conseguido ingresar a una universidad privada.

\- eso no tendría sentido – dijo el Mightyena.

\- lo mismo pensé, resultaba que le había pagado a alguien para que tomara el examen por ella, y para inscribirse en la universidad solo necesitaba su certificado de estudios secundarios, para lo cual me contacto, mi deber como educador era evitar ese tipo de farsa, y la denuncie – entonces ele tipo eléctrico suspiro – en el tiempo en el que la conocí, no se llamaba Renata DeCat, se llamaba Rene Reveal, se cambió el nombre, pues tras lo que hice ella obviamente nunca volvería a ser admitida en la universidad, y ahora hasta donde sé es reportera – explico el director.

\- Entiendo, supongo que eso la convierte en la primera sospechosa – dijo el Mightyena.

\- ¿sospechosa? – dudo Raichu – ya están considerando la posibilidad de que haya sido secuestrado.

\- Ya hablamos con usted, la madre de Pika, el hermano de Pika, y el último pokemon que lo vio, y ya han pasado casi 5 horas, y básicamente sabemos que no está en este pueblo, que no escaparía de casa, y que hay una sospechosa, así que debemos actuar – dijo el Mightyena.

Raichu solo asintió preocupado.

\- de acuerdo entonces buscaremos a la señorita DeCat – informó el tipo siniestro antes de irse.

Raichu entonces reviso su celular, reviso los dos mensajes que había dejado sin leer, y que él había pensado que se trataban solo de promociones. Entonces noto que uno de esos mensajes venia del número "1800". Decía "Buscas enterarte de las ultimas noticias, envía CMI al 1800 y recibe las noticias más actuales". Pero el 1800 era el número reservado para el Brazo de Arceus, que a veces enviaba mensajes de ese estilo para mantener la discreción. El código CMI, de hecho significaba "Código alerta Media, Inteligencia comprometida". Raichu entonces envió el mensaje con CMI al 1800, y le llego un mensaje de texto que decía "Señor, debe ver el reportaje que emitieron hace una hora en el canal 9, se activaron las medidas de seguridad nivel 1" decía el mensaje y Raichu tras leerlo se quedó paralizado.

Nunca se había llegado a una alerta de seguridad de nivel 1. Ese nivel implicaba destruir documentos, negarlo todo, y deslindarse por completo. Básicamente era como que cada miembro del Brazo de Arceus estuviera solo por su cuenta. Para pretender que la organización jamás existió. Eso quería decir que ellos ya no se encargarían de limpiar su nombre, ya no habría más donativos privados para la secundaria, y que tampoco lo ayudarían a encontrar a Pika. EL director aun así aparento algo e calma. Borró ese mensaje de su celular para que no quedaran registros y busco en un buscador de internet convencional las noticias del canal 9.

Y tras leer lo que decían, no pudo evitar quedar tan impactado y destrozado que soltó su celular. Y aquel celular cayó sobre el suelo de la estación de policía, perdiendo la tapa de la parte posterior. Quedó así por al menos treinta segundo en lo que el director Raichu volvía en sí. En cuestión de días una Purugly había casi destrozado a la organización más poderosa del planeta. Ahora sí ya no quedaba salvación. Y con dolor el director Raichu podía sentir como se desmoronaba el logro de su vida, la secundaria. Después de eso ya asumía que si no cerraban la escuela, la reputación de la misma quedaría tan dañada que podría olvidarse de ella.

\- Raichu ¿Sucede algo? – de repente preguntó Raichell al ver a su esposo tan abatido. Había entrado hacia tan solo unos segundos a la habitación, pero Raichu no notó su presencia.

\- Algo paso en la escuela – tuvo que decir Raichu, pues al final no podría ocultárselo a su esposa, no más, sobre todo porque ay era público – Y con lo de Pika, ahora esto, no sé qué hacer.

\- ¿qué sucedió en la escuela? – dudó Raichell, razonablemente asustada.

\- un reportero entro en la escuela, y supuestamente encontró una especie de Bunker o construcción extraña, y la situación está fuera de control – explico Raichu.

\- ¡¿qué?! – dudo Raichell ahora más que asustada.

Raichu entonces le enseño en su celular el video.

\- No lo entiendo, ¿Cómo eso es posible? – Raichell no podia terminar de creerle.

\- Olvídalo Raichell, primero debemos hallar a Pika, y ya me encargare después de este asunto – dijo Raichu esperando al menos poder pasar la navidad con sus hijos, antes de enfrentar lo que sea. Entonces recordaba que Renata o Rene, o quien fuera, posiblemente tenía a Pika. Y sus temores se hacían cada vez más graves.

Y si ya era difícil para los miembros del brazo de Arceus, lo era una más para los Legendarios. Se suponía que el Brazo de Arceus mantenía el mundo en equilibrio, que protegía a los Legendarios. Y que era un organismo tan secreto que ni el más conspiranoico sospechaba de ellos. Los Legendarios estaban en toque de queda permanente, claro, aquellos que estaban consientes. Había un reducido grupo de legendarios que se hallaban en un estado de sueño casi permanente. La comunicación incluso entre ellos estaba prohibida, a menos que se diese la alerta de nivel 0. En ese caso, significaba que las cosas se habían complicado aún más, y era el adiós.

Takeshi no podía evitar sentirse culpable, si no hubiera sido tan egoísta, quizá nada de eso hubiera pasado. Pues cuando uno es un pokemon cualquiera, el karma castiga el egoísmo, pero si uno es un semidiós, el egoísmo de uno puede destruir el mundo. Takeshi en medio de un verdadero encierro. Ni internet, ni teléfono, solo una despensa llena de comida como para un año y sus padres con Mew. Al menos Mew ya le hablaba aunque claro le tomaría un poco más de tiempo volver a reconciliarse con él.

Los padres de Takeshi no le habían explicado adecuadamente la situación así que debido a la silencio de estos Takeshi verdaderamente cree que todo era por su culpa. Y en medio de un silencio casi de muerte. Alguien entro a la habitación de Takeshi, su padre.

\- Hola hijo – dijo Mewtwo acercándose con aire melancolico hacia su hijo.

\- papá – dijo Takeshi nervioso.

\- Deja de sentirte culpable, lo que está ocurriendo no es tu culpa y no tiene nada que ver con el incidente del baile – dijo su padre.

\- pero si en las noticias esa purugly dijo que sospechaba que habían encubierto algo durante el baile – dijo Takeshi.

\- no, las investigaciones del Brazo de Arceus demuestran que Renata DeCat fue quien estuvo todo el tiempo detrás del director Raichu y toda la organización, sin ella, nada de esto habría sucedido – dijo Mewtwo.

\- Aun así, no pude ni terminar de limpiar mi desastre – se lamentó Takeshi, y quizá con lo mal que están las cosas nunca más vuelva a ver a Diancie y los demás.

\- ya no está en tus manos Takeshi, deja que los adultos se encarguen, cuando menos me enorgullece que ahora seas algo más sabio – dijo Mewtow colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Takeshi.

Takeshi sonrió leve y tristemente. Si seguían encerrados, esa sabiduría no serviría de nada. Estaba convencido de que debía hacer algo, pero en ese momento simplemente no llegaba a ocurrírsele que hacer.

Y si bien el Brazo de Arceus y los legendarios pasaban un mal rato. La desaparición de una cría sin duda ocasionaba un sentimiento de desesperación muy similar o incluso superior. Y esta vez no se trataba de Pika. Gourgueist que supuestamente estaba en la casa de su padre, o en casa de su madre. De hecho no estaba con ninguno de los dos. Mismagius tras la charla con Banette y los demás no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad de porque Gourgueist no respondía el celular, y porque su madre decía que estaba con su padre y su padre decía que estaba con su madre. Los padres de Gourgueist no se hablaban desde la separación. Así que era natural que ninguno se pusiera de acuerdo en nada. Pero cuando Mismagius llamó a casa de ambos preguntando por Gourgueist afirmando que no estaba con el otro progenitor, las alarmas recién se activaron.

Mismagius se sentía algo culpable. No era la primera vez que Gourgueist se escapaba o pasaba la noche en casa de alguien más afirmando que estaba a con su padre o con su madre. Pero esta vez en la que no contestaba a el celular, y en la que no estaba e n ningún lugar a pesar de ser víspera de navidad, ya era demasiado. Y ya era hora de que buscaran a la tipo fantasma.

Sin embargo Gourgueist para ese momento estaba bien. Algo segura de que nada ocurriría, cuando regresará a casa de su mamá para pasar navidad diría que su padre la había sacado a comer y luego fueron ala cine y luego de compras, pero no encontró nada que le gustase. Y cuando al día siguiente fuera con su papá, le contaría lo típica, pero bonita fue pasar todo el día de navidad con su madre; o ese era el plan. Gourgueist en realidad fue a primera hora a buscar a MisReveal, o mejor dicho Renata DeCat a su casa. Y al no encontrarla en casa, tras esperarla horas, alquilo una motoneta, con una identificación falsa que Bluenette le había conseguido para que pudieran alquilar motocicletas a pesar de ser menores, y en lo que llegaba al pueblo por una carretera nevada, y de ahí continuaba por un traicionero camino de montaña, por donde seguro hubiera llegado en tres horas en lugar de 5 de haber alquilado un vehículo todo terreno en lugar de una motoneta.

Y casi congelada, pero con la determinación de detener a la que alguna vez fue su mentora. Gourgueist llego a una casa en medio de las montañas. No había cableado eléctrico, todo funcionaba con un motor a gasolina. Un lugar escondido y algo remoto para cualquiera, pero con electricidad y calefacción. Silencioso y secreto. Una guarida para escribir y armar en silencio las piezas de cualquier rompecabezas. El escondite de la señorita DeCat.

Gourgueist ya había estado ahí una vez, su maestra la había llevado. Ahí fue donde redacto su ensayo acerca de todas las "Cuestionables" y misteriosas decisiones arquitectónicas de la secundaria Pokemon. Un ensayo que tan solo hacia unas horas había visto ser presentado por un reportero, que enseñaba una especie de construcción secreta debajo de la escuela. Pero era una sala de reuniones, y salones, un campo de batalla de entrenamiento, una cafetería pequeña, pero sobre todo eso salones de clase. No podía ser nada tan malvado como lo planteo ese reportaje. Gourgueist no estaba segura de que hacía, pero debía detener a Renata. No iba a dejar que arruinaran a la única escuela donde ella había dejado de ser una busca problemas, y se convirtió en una estudiante destacable, todo porque algunos profesores creyeron en ella.

Pues sí. Gourgueist siempre cuestiono las cosas, la autoridad, y los porqués. Su madre la saco de la escuela de chicas donde ella y Bluenette se dedicaban a causar problemas, solo para evitar que la expulsaran. Cuanod llego a la secundaria Pokemon, Los profesores admitían que ella los cuestionara, y alentaban su curiosidad insana, la incitaban a seguir buscando explicaciones hasta a las preguntas más tontas. De pronto ser una chica problema estaba en el pasado, y tenía un nuevo y gran objetivo, ser periodista. Y Gourgueist no iba a permitir que todo eso fuera en vano.

Aparco la motoneta a unos 20 metros de la casa, quería encontrar a Renata de sorpresa. Entonces se asomó a una de las ventanas. Y vio en la lasa de estar a Renata, sentada en frente de una mesa redactando algo en su laptop. En frente de la tipo normal, una pared de corcho donde fijadas con alquileres, de hecho estaba las fotos que Marowack y Kani habían dejado al cuidado de Gourgueist. Gourgueist no espero más, tomó una foto con su celular y entró en la casa.

\- Quieta Ahí – dijo Renata sin siquiera voltear.

Y recién ahí Gourgueist vio un pequeño espejo al lado de la laptop de Renata. Aquella mujer no dejaba de cuidarse las espaldas.

\- No te saldrás con la tuya – dijo Gourgueist.

Una frase tan cliché que Renata se puso a reír.

\- Gourgueist, basta, ya me he ensuciado las patas tanto que no me importa ensuciármelas un poco más, debo admitir que sin ti no hubiera conseguido gran parte de lo que necesitaba, pero estoy curiosa ¿qué se suponía que iba a hacer? – preguntó Renata.

Gourgueist sintió vergüenza y rabia, realmente no había pensado en eso.

\- lo que sucedió con Bluenette no fue culpa del director, debes retractarte – reclamo Gourgueist.

\- Yo ya termine con el director, es un magikarp comparado con el gyarados que ahora busco – dijo Renata.

La cual ataco a Gourgueist con una garra umbría. Esto bastó para dejarla inconsciente. Entonces busco lo que quedo de la cuerda con la cual ató a Pika y la ató. Renata estaba preparada para todo tipo de contingencias. Entonces tomó un par de amuletos y coloco uno en la puerta del armario, y otro en las ataduras de Gourgueist. Abrió a puerta y ante la mirada confusa de Pika arrojó a Gourgueist al armario.

\- descuiden niños, cuando salgan de ese armario, este será un nuevo mundo, sin dioses cobardes que no dan la cara, y deciden tu destino – ronroneó Renata en lo que se iba.

Pika que había estado escuchando, no dejaba de estar confundido. Y ahora había una chica tipo fantasma inconsciente a su lado, la cual de alguna forma había estado involucrada. Pika tendría que esperar a que esta despierte si quería respuestas. Pero por otra parte esa chica estaría atada y encerrada igual que él, a menos que…

Frogadier, Braixen y Lucario estaban en la habitación de Frogadier. Los tres estaban preocupados. Habían hallado la escuela de los legendarios. SI todo lo que les había dicho Takeshi a Lucario y los iniciales machos era cierto, estaban en problemas. Alguien al parecer le había pasado el dato al reportero.

-…¿Entonces qué podemos hacer? – cuestionó Braixen.

\- Nada, son fuerzas divinas, y nosotros solo estudiantes de secundaria – decía Lucario decepcionado.

\- pero no podemos quedarnos así sin hacer nada, si los legendarios son descubiertos, el mundo, bueno nadie sabe que podría pasar – decía Frogadier asustado.

\- Realmente no sé si haya algo que podamos hacer, el director va a tener que encargarse de esto solo con los legendarios, Frogadier es nuestro deber guardar el secreto, solo eso podemos hacer – dijo Braixen, algo triste, pues de todos modos se suponía que esas entidades divinas en realidad no eran tan diferentes a ellos.

\- Pero Braixen, están en peligro – dijo Frogadier, que recordaba haber visto a Takeshi en el baile completamente asustado y sin saber qué hacer. Al igual que a punto de quebrarse al confrontar directamente a Kirlia, habiendo preferido dejarla ir a seguir causándole sufrimiento.

\- Frogadier, Braixen tiene razón, pero si podemos ayudarlos, lo haremos, claro que eso depende de cosas que son lejanas a nosotros – dijo Lucario, que ahora que sentía que recuperaba el honor en su estirpe, de repente sentía que no podía hacer nada para detener los desastres. Ni siquiera podía detener la posibilidad del cambio de escuela.

Claro que los tres no eran los únicos que se sentían así. Y eso que las cosas aún no habían terminado de complicarse. Pues solo unos minutos después de que Renata hubiera encerrado a Gourgueist. Renata había terminado de redactar la última nota de prensa que necesitaba para destruir a los causantes de la miseria de su familia. Por qué el Director Raichu y su escuela secreta para legendarios era solo el principio. Renata reviso la hora. Casi las nueve de la noche. Ya era hora de bajar al pueblo donde sí tendría conexión a internet para mandar aquel documento a su contacto. Entonces dejo las luces apagadas, salió de la casa. Tomó su camioneta 4X4 de dejo atrás a Pika y Gourgueist.

Mientras tanto la policía no encontró a Renata en su dirección registrada, y les iba a tomar algo más de tiempo descubrir que a nombre de Glamny Reveal, la madre de la una vez llamada Rene Reveal, había una casa de campo. Eso sí. El nombre de director Raichu había estado lo últimos días rondando los medios. Y la noticia de la desaparición de su hijo se hizo tan popular como los escándalos que protagonizaba la secundaria. Claro que los pokemons no tardaron en salir diciendo que la desaparición de Pika podría ser una estrategia sucia para tratar de desviar la atención. Lo cual estaba ya de por sí mal.

Y todos los alumnos de la secundaria Pokemons estaban desde entonces pendientes a las noticias. Fueran amigos o no, todos conocían a Pika, todos estaban preocupados por el futuro de la escuela. Y por lo tanto, solo de ese tema hablaban todos los programas. De repente la navidad parecía quedar en segundo plano gracias todo lo que sucedía.

Renata llegó al pueblo, había cambiado la matrícula de su auto e iba tapada para que no la reconocieran. Llego a una cafetería donde en el televisor daban las noticias y había Wi-Fi. Cuando envió la última pieza de su ataque contra el Brazo de Arceus. Y no tardaría en ver su obra lista, justo a tiempo para navidad. Sin duda la ironía más brillante que se le había ocurrido, el amanecer de un nuevo mundo, justo al amanecer del día de navidad, el día que se suponía que significaba el nacer de un dios.

El contacto de Renata al recibir el archivo comprimido en forma de E-mail, lo abrió, y al ver que de hecho era lo prometido, era hora de cumplir con su parte del trato. Filtrar las fotografías, imágenes, documentos, listas de nombres, protocolos y demás información de Brazo de Arceus a la red. Y tras terminar de subir la información, contactarse con un tercero involucrado en la producción del programa periodístico más importante de la Región, para que este en forma de noticia hiciera pública la existencia de esos documentos, e informara de la "Filtración de los mismos".

Para ese punto, oficialmente se había llegado al protocolo de seguridad número 0 del Brazo de Arceus, ósea el final del mundo como se conocía, gracias ese protocolo… (Esta historia casi ha llegado a su fin).

**NOTA: Hola a todos! Ya sé que dije que este podría ser el último cap, pero en mi afán de llegar a los 666 comentarios, y no hacerlos sufrir (excepto con el suspenso, que malvada que soy MUAJAJAJA) supongo que la próxima semana verán el desenlace final. Eso sí, prepárense para leer, será largo. Por otra parte les agradezco a todos ustedes por su apoyo a los largo de estos años con esta historia, que aún no me explico cómo paso de una historia escolar a esto, pero bueno.**

**Bendiciones de Ghost para ustedes, y nos leemos la próxima semana para el gran final, y luego algunos Spin-off.**


	113. La Venganza (parte 6)

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 6: Cosas Inesperadas**

La Venganza (Parte 6)

Las noticias detuvieron su tono relajado y cálido típico de la época cuando salió como flash de última hora esa supuesta filtración de documentos que comprobaban la existencia de una sociedad secreta denominada como "El brazo de Arceus". Una sociedad secreta que si bien se mencionó en la antigüedad, su supuesta existencia había sido desmentida incontables veces. Aquella filtración de documentos no hubiera atraído la atención de todos, si es no fuera que el archivo comprimido incluía fotos, e incluso un video.

El Brazo de Arceus, si bien dentro del mundo de la conspiración a nadie le quedaban claras las intenciones de su grupo, siempre iban ligados a figuras divinas. Por algo el nombre. Ahora se presentaba al público un archivo como ese hubiera supuestas pruebas sobre la existencia de legendarios, era algo importante. Claro que en la difusión también ayudo el hecho de que hubiera sido la exclusiva de uno de los noticieros más importantes de la región.

Y de repente en todos los canales de noticias había análisis de los documentos, notas de prensa, documentos oficiales, conversaciones filtradas de algún teléfono intervenido, mensajes de correos privados. Suficiente información como para llenar algunos libros, que en ese momento en vivo era analizada por expertos sacados a la fuerza de sus casas por la noticia. Y claro entre esa tonelada de información organizada por la misma Renata, estaba remarcado el rol del director Raichu y la escuela. La cual no se salvaría ahora que todos habían visto en televisión los salones de la escuela secreta del programa de legendarios.

Un completo desastre para una agencia que tenía cerca de 40000 protocolos para asegurar su clandestinidad. Y cada uno de los mismos protocolos, obligaba a cada miembro a hacer sacrificios. Llevar dobles vidas, ocasionar despidos injustos, poner sus vidas en riesgo en caso de que algún legendario se altere. Todo con tal de proteger al mundo y a los dioses que lo controlaban. Y ahora todo se había ido abajo. Y el temido protocolo 0 entro en vigencia.

Era una navidad no muy feliz y muy desconcertante para muchos. Las fotos de Takeshi en el baile estaban por todos lados. Y lo peor, tras muchos expertos analizar las fotos y determinar que de hecho si se trataba de una criatura real, se emitió un video. El director Raichu, desde un plano bajo, en las ruinas de la ciudad. El director caminaba hacia las ruinas y de repente arrojaba un rayó a una columna, esta brillaba, y luego de eso una luz extraña; cuando la Luz se disipaba no había ni rastro del director.

Eso era lo que Renata había ido a hacer a las ruinas, había dejado una cámara, y cuando se topó con Pika recogía la grabación. Renata era lista, escondió la cámara enterrada en la nieve entre un montón de rocas y ramas que sobresalían de la nieve, al que Pika no le prestó atención. Ella ya sabía que él director estaría ahí, y sabía que confiaría en los protocolos. Ya hora el protocolo 0 lo atormentaba.

Quienes habían escrito los protocolos, no fueron pokemons comunes y corrientes, fueron los legendarios de nivel deidad. Si el Brazo de Arceus quedaba descubierto, y sus miembros eran expuestos, junto con evidencia de la existencia de los legendarios. Solo en ese escenario, el protocolo 0 se efectuaría. El éxodo total de los legendarios presentes en la tierra.

En la ciudad la navidad llegó. Todos intentaron estar felices aunque las noticias no se detenían en seguir desmenuzando el material que de pronto se había filtrado. Pero durante unos pocos segundos Varias familias que de hecho sí se encontraban juntos, se abrazaron con alegría y celebraron aquella fiesta. Y al siguiente otro flash de última hora que termino de arruinar todo esa noche.

Luces en cielo. Extraños haces de Luz aparecían en todo el mundo. Las imágenes que se emitían, aun de baja calidad, posiblemente hechas con un celular mostraban inmensos haces de luz blanca dorada y luego en ellos se elevaban algunas figuras monstruosas, otras más pequeñas y delicadas. Era la evacuación de todos los legendarios.

Ya alguna vez los seres comunes habían intentado abusar del poder de los legendarios. Productos de esto fueron las familias de Genesect y Takeshi. Si se exponía la existencia de los legendarios al mundo, no tardaría en aparecer de nuevo un mente retorcida hambrienta de poder. Y ya que eso había ocurrido, era hora de que los legendarios abandonaran aquel mundo.

Takeshi estaba sin poder respirar en frente del monitor donde habían estado sintonizando las noticias. Ahora sí no había marcha atrás. Peor lo qué si era de temer era que el protocolo 0 originalmente no contemplo a los legendarios artificiales o recientes. Para ellos existía el protocolo 0.1 el cual implicaba que no irían con los demás legendarios a la dimensión de Arceus, sino deberían criónizarse en ubicaciones secretas, a esperar el regreso de los legendarios, algún día.

\- Esto no es tu culpa Takeshi – de repente dijo Mewtwo al ver a su hijo tan destrozado – es más mía que tuya se suponía que debía haber borrado cualquier rastro de tu existencia – se lamentó con mucha irá el pokemon psíquico.

\- Hay que cumplir el protocolo, solo nos queda eso – dijo la madre de Takeshi conteniéndose, pues a ella también la noticia le había afectado – Takeshi, ve a tu habitación, saca solo tus pertenencias más valiosas, ya sabes que tendremos que destruir este lugar cuando nos congelemos – dijo su madre luchando con fuerza para que su voz no se quebrara. Literalmente su familia iba a enterrarse viva.

Mew entonces se abrazó a Mewtwo.

\- Hermanito, yo no me olvidare de ustedes – dijo Mew triste.

\- descuida, nos veremos en algunos años – dijo Mewtwo algo optimista.

\- No, esto no debe ser así – se lamentó Mew echándose a llorar y aun flotando salió de la sala velozmente.

\- iré a mi habitación y bajare al sótano enseguida – dijo Takeshi casi sintiéndose ahogado.

Una vez ahí se sentó en su cama por última vez. Y pensó en lo más valioso que podría llevar consigo. Y de repente todo en su habitación se volvió objetos mundanos. Cuando despertara de la criogenia, si es que lo hacía, su computadora seria obsoleta. Su consola, bueno no era importante, ni los muebles, ni nada. Entonces recordó los pequeños diamantes color rosa que aun guardaba. Estaban en una bolsa de tela color lila con una cinta negra. Recuerdos de Diancie su mejor amiga, quien se iba quedar muy sola después de aquello. Oxy también iba a criónizarse junto con su papá. Por otra parte se consoló pensando que Tia y Phione estarían ahí haciéndole compañía. Entonces Takeshi tomó lo que quedaba de la memoria de su celular y la puso en la computadora. Imprimió una foto grupal de sus amigos legendario con la leyenda "Cuando los legendarios conocieron el palo para Selfies". Las memorias felices solo lo hacían sentirse más miserable.

Una vez tuvo la foto impresa y los diamantes. Takeshi se levantó, ya era hora de decirle adiós a su vida. Cuando un destelló rosa apareció de la nada, era Mew, quien aun con los ojos llorosos se dirigió a Takeshi.

\- Tienes que arreglar esto – pidió Mew.

\- Mew, no puedo hacer nada – se lamentó Takeshi.

\- No tu solo, pero sí con ayuda, y no creas que no lo sé, los iniciales de la escuela, estuve vigilando a Kirlia, porque creí que volverías a ponernos en peligro por ir a verla – confesó Mew sonriendo aun entre lágrimas.

Takeshi debía adivinarlo, su padre no lo dejaría libre así por así.

\- ¿qué puedo hacer? – dudó Takeshi.

\- Convence a Arceus de detener el tiempo y revertirlo, solo lo suficiente como para detener a quien hizo esto – dijo Mew comenzando a brillar en dorado – no me queda mucho tiempo – se inquietó el pequeño.

\- Revertir el tiempo, para eso hay que derrotar a Dialga, y Arceus no escuchara a un Legendario intruso como yo – dijo Takeshi desesperado.

\- nunca lo lograrías tu solo, pero tienes quienes puedan apoyarte – dijo Mew de repente su silueta atreves el techó y desapareció. Ya era tarde, Mew se había ido. Takeshi estaba muy confundido.

Sim embargo. En la casa de campo de Renata. Pika por fin había logrado quitar el amuleto de las ataduras de Gourgueist. Todo con sus dientes, había sido incomodo, pero lo había logrado, ahora era cuestión que la chica de tipo fantasma despertase para que ambos pudieran salir. Y suerte Pika no tuvo que esperar demasiado, Pues Gourgueist despertó.

Al inicio la tipo fantasma miraba de un lugar a otro, confundida, hasta que tuvo unos segundos para calmarse y reordenar sus ideas. Recién con todo en orden se atrevió a preguntar.

\- ¿qué sucedió? – cuestionó Gourgueist algo confundida, quizá debía saludar al menos a ese Pikachu, que estaba segura, iba en su escuela, era el hijo del director, y su gemelo se llamaba Sparks, pero no recordaba su nombre.

\- Renata se fue hace rato, ya es hora de escapar – dijo Pika algo desesperado.

Gourgueist entonces recién vio que el amuleto que la aprisionaba estaba en el suelo al lado del pikachu. Entonces las ataduras de Gourgueist cayeron al suelo.

\- Ayudame, quítame esto, quiero volver a casa – rogó Pika con cierto temor a ser dejado por aquella extraña.

Gourgueist entonces. Se apresuró a desatar a Pika.

\- Oye ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó Gourgueist mientras tenía problemas con uno de los nudos que aprisionaban a Pika.

\- me llamo Pika, y tú eres Gourgueist del periódico escolar ¿verdad? – preguntó Pika.

\- Sí, la misma – se presentó Gourgueist algo avergonzada – dime ¿Cómo Giratinas te metiste en los asuntos de Renata? – Cuestionó Gourgueist – ¿O ella te secuestro adrede?

\- No lo sé – confesó Pika – Esa mujer ataco a mi papá públicamente, me la encontré en las ruinas del pueblo, y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en este armario – dijo Pika.

\- ¿tienes idea de qué quiere hacer? – cuestionó Gourgueist que ya no estaba segura de nada. Al inicio creyó que Renata simplemente quería desprestigiar al director, pero la misma Renata había dicho que iba tras algo más grande.

\- Para nada – dijo Pika bajando las orejas – aunque dijo algo que me preocupo, creo que está completamente loca.

\- ¿Qué dijo? – cuestionó Gourgueist con urgencia.

\- Dijo que para cuando saliéramos de este armario, este sería un nuevo mundo sin dioses crueles que te controlen, o algo así – respondió Pika confundido.

\- Debemos detenerla – dijo Gourguesit por fin terminado de desatar a Pika, y entre ambos quitaron la capa de látex que cubría la puerta.

\- ¿detenerla? – Cuestionó Pika – ni que pudiéramos hacer algo, somos un par de adolescentes.

\- Oye, tú tienes que ayudar a tu papá, y yo debo detener a Renata – lo persuadió Pika.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo Renata? – preguntó Pika.

\- Yo tampoco lo sé, Renata era mi mentora de periodismo, pero ya no sé qué pensar, difamar a alguien de ese modo, y algo me dice que hizo algo terrible, digo engañar a miles de pokemons para que crean que hay un bunker secreto debajo de la escuela – dijo Gourgueist.

\- Disculpa pero llevo algunas hora encerrado aquí, ¿Cómo que un bunker? – cuestionó Pika.

\- Hoy salió un reportaje de un reportero que allanaba la escuela y mostraba un ascensor secreto y salones ocultos bajo tierra, ya sabes algo demasiado ridículo para ser verdad – explico Gourgueist, quien aún estaba algo escéptica, a pesar de haber descrito y estudiado varias de las inconsistencias arquitectónicas de la escuela por ella misma.

\- Habrá que avisarle a la policía, y luego de eso supongo que podemos limpiar la reputación de mi papá – dijo Pika preocupado – aun lado, voy a derribarla.

Gourgueist se apartó y vio como Pika en una carrera corta cargo electricidad y se arrojó contra la puerta. Y ese placaje eléctrico bastó para que la cerradura cediera, dejándolo libres.

Al salir, en el escritorio de Renata no había nada, solo un pedazo de papel. Gourgueist lo tomó "bienvenidos al nuevo mundo". Aquello le heló la sangre Gourgueist, Renata sabía que escaparían cuando su plan se hubiese efectuado, y confiaba tanto en lo que sea que hacía, tanto como para dejar una nota. Por su parte Pika busco un reloj, pero mejor que eso, encontró su celular al lado del único sofá de la casa en una mesita con lámpara. Pika lo tomó estaba pagado. Al prenderlo para llamar a sus padres y a la policía, descubrió que era casi la una de la mañana y que no tenía señal.

\- Ya es navidad – dijo Pika algo triste – y no hay señal – añadió luego.

\- olvídalo, estaremos en el pueblo en algunas hora – dijo Gourgueist buscando en el bolsillo de su abrigo, y encontrando la llave de su motoneta alquilada. Sin embargo ambos desconocían lo que había ocurrido en realidad. Y llegar al pueblo iba a tomar algunas horas.

Pero en medio del primer tramo del descenso de esa montaña, las horas de sueño poco tranquilo tras todo lo que había sucedido hacía un rato, y la desesperación de no saber qué hacer; un terremoto desató toda su furia sobre la región. Un movimiento sísmico tan fuerte que el rugir de la tierra despertó a los que dormían, y casi saca del camino a Pika y Gourgueist. A suerte ambos pokemons solo terminaron a un lado del camino tirados en la nieve.

Mientras tanto todos estaban en pánico. A suerte antes de que todas las casas colapsaran él terremoto se detuvo. Un breve pero increíblemente fuerte desastre natural. Aquel terremoto sin embargo significo algo más para Takeshi quien durante ese lapso de tiempo había estado esperando a que una enorme capsula de criogenia lo congelase hasta que algún legendario se acordase de él. Para Takeshi fue una cachetada que hizo que reaccionase y una oportunidad, al mismo tiempo. El terremoto dañó la cámara de criogenización, y mientras los padres de Takeshi estaban congelados, eso le dio una oportunidad a este para ir, de una vez por todas a limpiar sus desastres, y de paso los de alguien más. Aquel terremoto solo podía significar una cosa. Groudon ya había dejado la tierra. Sin Groudon las placas tectónicas de la tierra dejarían de fluir de manera ordenada, eso causaría los terremotos. Y sí eso se daba por la ausencia de un solo legendario Takeshi no quería imaginar que pasaría cuando los legendarios fuesen cosa del pasado en aquel mundo.

Takeshi voló lo más rápido que pudo antes de que su casa se autodestruyera. Y logro salir al exterior viendo a su hogar colapsar. Y lo único que resultaba alentador era saber que sus padres a pesar de eso estaban con vida, pero dormidos. Entonces Takeshi recién le prestó atención a la naturaleza. El viento era tibio y cálido. Aquello no estaba bien, se suponía que la nieve duraría un mes más, y ahora el clima se parecía al de una noche de verano una madrugada de invierno.

Entonces Takeshi recordó lo de las corrientes oceánicas y los patrones de migración de las tres aves elementales. Ahora el viento corría sin el orden impuesto por estos tres legendarios. Los desastres recién comenzaban.

Takeshí se puso en marcha, iba a necesitar toda la ayuda posible para lograr atrapar al culpable, entregarlo a Arceus, derrotar a Dialga, y arreglarlo todo antes de que todo se saliera de control. Takeshi no dudo en volar hacia la cuidad, ya no le importaba que lo viesen, debía llegar a una base militar abandonada en las a fueras de la ciudad, y descongelar a Gen. Luego iría a buscar a Oxy, pues iba a necesitar ayuda para vencer a un legendario casi deidad, cuando era un mocoso al cual derrotó un golpe en la cabeza. Pero aun así tenía ciertas dudas, pues si es que no iban poder derrotar a Dialga, no podía esperar que Oxy y Gen aceptaran asumir las consecuencias. Luego iría a pedir ayuda a Frogadier, y de él dependería a quien llamar.

Para esa hora Lucario Braixen y Frogadier esperaban en su jardín aguardando a que la madre de Braixen se calmase un poco. Sin duda ella era la más asustada. Y se refugiaba entre los brazos de Greninja. Frogadier como loco intentaba contactar a Kirlia. Braixen por su parte estaba preocupada no solo por su madre, sino por la gente en general que estando en sus jardines temían entrar a sus hogares. Hubo herido, peor todos eran menores, claro que igual el miedo seguía, pues un terremoto normalmente viene acompañado de réplicas.

\- Estos no me gusta – dijo de repente Lucario.

\- a mí tampoco, mira como sufren todos estos pokemons – dijo Braixen, a quien ya no le importaba que todo su vecindario la viera despeinada y en pijama.

\- Es cierto, pero me refiero a que, ese terremoto, y no sé se tú, pero ya no hace frio y la nieve se derrite – dijo Lucario señalando algo que ni Braixen ni Frogadier habían notado.

\- ¿Cambio climático? – dudó Frogadier bajando su celular.

\- no lo creo, no tan rápido, hace unas horas estábamos a dos grados – dijo Lucario.

\- Podría ser por las luces – concluyó Frogadier – desde que mostraron el video del director y las fotos de Takeshi, solo han pasado cosas raras.

\- en las luces se veían siluetas, no sé ustedes, pero la que apareció en ese bosque en Kalos, se parecía Xerneas, digo los cuernos en forma de X eran muy obvios – dijo Braixen.

\- parecía que se elevaba hacia el cielo – comentó Lucario.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si se los legendarios se fueron? – dijo Frogadier algo asustado de su propias palabras.

\- pues según a lo poco que se sabe de legendarios, varios de ellos controlan fuerzas naturales, y si eso pasa, el clima mundial se desestabilizaría – dijo Braixen analizando la posibilidad, a pesar de no tener mucho conocimiento.

\- Esto es malo – se lamentó Lucario.

Sin embargo Lucario no estaba consciente de que tan malo podía ser en realidad.

\- ¡LUCARIO! – de repente Lucario escucho una voz familiar, la de su madre biológica.

Y está corrió a abrazarlo casi asfixiándolo y derribándolo al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿qué haces aquí? – cuestionó Lucario.

\- vine en cuanto pude para llevarte a casa – dijo muy firme Lucy.

Lucario gruñó. Por fin se sentía en casa estando con los padres de Frogadier y Braixen, y estaba feliz. Sí las cosas habían sido un poco raras, pero le daba igual, ahora tenía una familia que no se había formado en base a herir a otros.

\- Lucy, ¿sucede algo? – cuestionó Greninja al verla.

\- me llevare a mi hijo ahora mismo – dijo Lucy bastante firme.

\- ¿no crees que es el mejor momento para eso? – le cuestionó Greninja con una calma que irritó a Lucy. Ese era el inicio de una nueva pelea entre adultos…

Lucario entonces se alejó de los adultos y se acercó a sus hermanos. Aquello pintaba mal. Lucario no pudo ni decirles nada sus hermanos cuando de repente Braixen lo tomó del brazo a ambos y discretamente se los llevó lejos de la pelea a un lugar más discreto detrás de una pared de la casa. Ahí Lucario y Frogadier notaron que los ojos de Braixen estaban en blanco y ambos temieron unos segundos hasta que Braixen volvió a la normalidad.

\- ¿qué pasó? – dudo Braixen, mirando sorprendida a su alrededor, recordaba estar parada en el patio, y ahora estaba detrás de una pared.

\- Hermana – se preocupó Frogadier.

\- Yo lo hice – de repente Frogadier y Lucario escucharon una voz familiar, y de las sombras salio Takeshi con un rostro culpable. Por detrás de él se escucharon un par de voces.

\- ¿podemos confiar en ellos? – cuestionaba una.

\- ¡NO! Es ella – se lamentaba otra voz.

\- Takeshi – dijo Frogadier dando un paso al frente.

\- vengo a pedirles ayuda – dijo Takeshi avergonzado, más bien, venimos a pedirles ayuda – dijo Takeshi mirando sobre su hombro y haciéndoles señas a sus acompañantes para que salgan de su escondite.

Y de las sombras salieron Genesec 6 y Deoxy segundo. Genesecta avergonzado, recocina a Braixen de la noche del baile, y ahora que sabía que ella no perdió la memoria, tenía mucho más que temer. Frogadier reaccionó con algo de temor ante Oxy, pues aún tenía el recuerdo del padre de este atacándolo y borrándole la memoria.

\- El monstruo tentaculoso, en versión junior – comentó Frogadier.

\- Takeshi ¿seguro de que ellos son la única opción? – cuestionó Gen después de haber intercambiado una mirada incomoda con Braixen.

\- No solo ellos – dijo Takeshi – hay que reunir al resto de los iniciales para poder detener todo esto – explicó él.

\- Pero ustedes son semidioses ¿Por qué necesitarían nuestra ayuda? Por cierto ¿Dónde está Phione? – preguntó Lucario.

\- Ya no hay legendarios en el mundo, todos fueron llevados a la dimensión de la sala origen hasta que el mundo se purifique – explicó Oxy.

\- y en termino de dioses eso significa básicamente aniquilar a una generación – dijo Gen avergonzado aun.

\- ¿¡Por qué!? – cuestionó Braixen algo asustada.

\- La prioridad de los dioses es conservar la vida y el equilibrio, una generación no importa, sobre todo si esta destruyo al brazo de Arceus, y yo y Gen somos pruebas de lo que alguien puede hacer si es que se sabe de la existencia de los dioses – explicó Takeshi.

\- Pero si eso es verdad ¿por qué ustedes están aquí? – cuestionó Frogadier.

\- Somos legendarios artificiales, solo por eso nos dejaron atrás – contó Oxy.

\- pero ¿Cómo hacer algo en contra de la voluntad de los dioses? – cuestionó Lucario.

\- hay un modo, Dialga es el pokemon tiempo, su poder mueve el tiempo hacia delante, hay un modo de hacer que este retroceda el tiempo, solo lo suficiente como para que este desastre no ocurra.

\- El señor Dialga es un dios, no podríamos vencerlo – dijo Frogadier algo asustado.

\- no solos, eso nunca – dijo Takeshi, pero si los más fuertes de nosotros lo atacamos a la vez tenemos una posibilidad.

\- Sin mencionar que para abrir el portal necesitamos un ataque de casa tipo existente – dijo Oxy.

Lucario entonces miró a sus hermanos, y estos asintieron.

\- cuenten con nosotros – dijo Lucario.

Entonces el celular de Frogadier sonó. Por fin la señorita Kirlia le respondía los mensajes. Lo cual indicaba que el internet había vuelto.

\- ahora las cosas serán más fáciles – dijo Frogadier escribiendo un mensaje a un grupo de PoekApp previamente creado llamado iniciales "difícil de explicar, pero el mundo nos necesita esperen en sus patios traseros, azoteas o al lado sus ventanas, iremos por ustedes".

Envió Frogadier. El mensaje desconcertó a muchos. Sobre todo a las chicas de tipo planta, a Pignite y a Ivysaur, pues ellos no sabían del asunto. Por otro lado Abi que estaba en esa conversación le hablo a Monferno por las dudas.

"Cariño, sabes que significa el mensaje de Frogadier?" preguntó la tipo normal por mensaje privado. "Pos no, pero acaso dijo que le mundo nos necesita?" cuestionó Monferno. Entonces Abi pensó en lo que recién esa mañana descubrió. Entonces salto de la cama y busco en su armario. Desde que era niña, Abi siempre quiso salvar al mundo. Tomó una mochila de emergencias, que esa noche ya había salido dos veces de su armario. Y si el mundo necesitaba a un montón de iniciales, seguro que no sobrarían dos tipos fantasmas más, o quizá tres. Abi pensaba en ello mientras revisaba sus contactos.

Servine que se había llevado el susto de su vida tras haber recibido el terremoto cuando no podía moverse por ella misma, despertó con los nervios a punto de estallar cuando le llegó el extraño mensaje de Frogadier. Fuese lo que fuese no tenía ni idea, pero no podría ir, de todos modos estaba temporalmente minusválida. Así que le preguntó a Bayleef en caso de que tuviera que gritarle a alguien por hacer fiestas con ella en su situación. Pero Bayleef también estaba algo confundida por el mensaje. Así que Bayleef le preguntó a Ivysaur, pero Ivysaur tampoco sabía, y de hecho tenía otras preocupaciones, como Pika por ejemplo. Así que Ivysaur le preguntó a Charmeleon. El cual para esa hora estaba flotando entre le energía psíquica de Oxy y Takeshi volando en una caravana que se dirigía a en busca de los iniciales para salvar al mundo. Incluso Abi respondió en la conversación grupal "Más vale que no me decepcionen, estuve preparándome toda mi vida para esto" puso e incluso anexo una foto de sí misma con ropa de camuflaje, un bastón de combate y su mochila.

\- creí que esa conversación era de solo pokemons que conocían de esto – señalo Takeshi, pues no recordaba haber revelado su existencia ante esa chica.

\- ups – dijo Frogadier – era una conversación quizá más publica de lo que necesitábamos – se arrepintió Frogadier.

\- Descuida, a quienes no sabíamos les podemos decir, no habra mucha diferencia si vamos a resetear el tiempo, además en cuantos más mejor – dijo Oxy continuando la misión.

\- Entonces les digo a los demás a que esperen a un grupo de pokemons que no se supondría que tendrían que volar para que los recojan, y también iremos por Abi – dijo Charmelon haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que el mensaje que estaba a punto de enviarles a sus amigos no pareciera un total disparate. Claro que la foto de Abi tampoco ayudaba demasiado.

Para muchos el impacto de ver llegar volando una caravana de pokemons acompañados de los tres legendarios fue lo menos desconcertante de la situación, pues después de saber de la existencia de los legendarios nada ya les sorprendía. Pero sin duda les asustaba la situación. Enfrentarse a un legendario que tiene el poder de una deidad, cuando casi todos no habían ni siquiera terminado de evolucionar.

Claro que el verdadero problema se dio cuando llegaron a la casa Bayleef y esta gritó al ver a varios de los chicos de su clase volando junto a las criaturas extrañas que estaban con ellos. Y con la premisa de salvar al mundo y que debían moverse, a la pobre Bayleef no le quedo de otra que hacer caso y unirse para escuchar un montón de explicaciones muy paranormales sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Y los mismo se repitió con Pignite, que de hecho estaba castigado por haber llegado tarde a casa él día de su "pequeña" discusión con Dewott. Esa era la razón por la cual no había ido cuando los iniciales se reunieron.

Grovyle estaba algo preocupado por Servine, ella no participaría de aquello. Y eso que de hecho Monferno ya le había contado a Abi y por su cuenta al parecer algunos tipos fantasmas que a se habían reunido con Abi, ya sabían del asunto. Así que convenció a Takeshi de hacer una parada con ella antes de ir donde Abi, y de ahí irían con Ivysaur y bueno, de ahí a enfrentar al destino.

\- No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea que Grovyle vaya a hablar con su novia, no deberíamos perder el tiempo – dijo Lucario.

\- tampoco Devi vino con nosotros – dijo Dewott, que prefiero dejar en casa a su hermana, en lugar de llevarla con ellos a enfrentarse a alguna clase de peligro.

\- yo también creo que está bien que Devi no haya venido – comentó Pignite tratando de hacer que Dewott dejara de mirarlo raro.

\- No, si quiere despedirse de su novia que lo haga – de repente dijo Takeshi.

Grovyle desvió la mirada algo avergonzado, pero agradecía el gesto. Por su parte Takeshi lo hacía debido a que aún no les había dicho sobre el verdadero peligro.

\- Oye Takeshi – de repente llamó Bayleef algo nerviosa, de todos modos no sabía si estaba bien dirigirse a un legendario por su nombre de pila – ¿Cuan peligroso es esto en realidad? – preguntó la tipo planta.

\- se los explicare en cuanto reunamos a todos – dijo Takeshi algo nervioso.

Lo cual ya le advertía a Bayleef sobre los peligros que estaba próxima a enfrentar.

Grovyle y los demás estaba en el ventana de Servine, y Grovyle fue el único que se introdujo por esta ventana del quinto piso de un edifico de apartamentos, que a parte de algunas grietas no había sufrido más daños. La ventana estaba abierta, Grovyles esperaba que a propósito.

\- Servine – llamó en voz baja para no alertar la madre de esta mientras se introducía.

\- Grovyle, más te vale que tengas una explicación para esto – dijo Servien desde la cama algo preocupada.

\- Pues es bastante difícil de explicar, vamos a hacer algo bastante peligroso hasta donde sé, peor si sale bien, no tendremos que ir a escuelas diferentes el próximo año – dijo Grovyle.

\- olvídalo – dijo Servine de repente encendiendo la lámpara de su mesa de noche.

\- ¿qué? – dudó Grovyle.

\- NO me digas en que estas metido, y no me digas como llegas te hasta el quinto piso, confiare en ti, y dad que me dices que puede ser peligroso, abre el cajo de abajo – dijo señalando su cómoda.

Grovyle hizo caso. Se agacho abrió el cajón y había un montón de revivir, pociones y algunas otras medicinas.

\- las van a necesitar, solo más te vale que mañana estés con vida y vengas aquí trayéndome flores – dijo Servine algo triste. Pues con todos ella ya sospechaba que era un asunto serio, sin mencionar que había visto a atreves de su ventana las siluetas volador de sus amigos.

Grovyle se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Luego la beso.

\- te lo prometo – dijo Grovyle antes de marcharse atiborrado de medicina.

Ahora solo quedaba recoger a Abi y a los que estaban con ella. Abi había informado que la recogieran en su patio trasero, pero demorarían algo más en llegar. Pues de la nada una tormenta eléctrica ataco esa cálida noche de invierno. Obligando al grupo a bajar la altura a la que volaban.

\- Esa tormenta eléctrica, se formó como que muy rápido – dijo Combusken algo asustado.

\- La inestabilidad se manifiesta más rápido de lo creímos – dijo Oxy.

\- hay que darse prisa – dijo Takeshi algo nervioso.

Una vez llegaron donde Abi. Era lo que muchos esperaban. Abi vestida para la acción, acompañada de Banette, Mismagius e incluso Rotom que llevaba con él una mochila. Pero con ellos había una visita inesperada. Kirlia la cual avanzo tímidamente hacia los otros.

\- ¡Kirlia! – se sorprendió Takeshi.

\- Señorita ¿qué está haciendo aquí? – cuestionó Frogadier quien se había estado sintiendo mejora sabiendo que Kirlia estaba a salvo en casa.

\- vine a ayudar – dijo Kirlia – si necesitan un ataque de cada tipo, yo puedo ayudarles cuando menos con un ataque de tipo hada – expreso con mucha decisión.

\- ¿Cómo te enteraste? – cuestionó Takeshi.

\- bueno, al menos los inicales, saben ahora somos amigas – anuncio Abi.

\- Voy a ayudar, fuiste al baile por mi culpa, y en parte esto sería mi culpa – dijo Kirlia

\- Takeshi, debe venir, nos hace falta alguien con un ataque de tipo hada para abrir el portal – dijo Oxy.

Pero al ver los ojos de Takeshi, Oxy reconocio porque Takeshi no quería dejarla ir con ellos. Aun le imortaba y tenía miedo por ella.

\- te recuerdo que vamos a tener que dejar a parte de ellos aquí, a salvo – dijo Oxy.

\- de acuerdo vámonos, es un tramo largo hasta el pueblo – dijo Takeshi.

Y mientras volaban todos guiados por Takeshi. Banette, que iba con las brazos detrás de la nuca volando como si disfrutara de la vista se acercó a Takeshi.

\- Oiga señor legendario tennager – lo llamó.

Takeshi desvió la vista hacia Banette.

\- espero no molestarlo, pero dígame ¿qué planea hacer con Renata DeCat? La diría yo, única culpable de haber filtrado los documentos y todo eso, básicamente desarticulo el brazo de Arceus antes de que mis amigos supieran de su existencia – dijo Banette.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que ella es la culpable? – cuestionó Takeshi.

\- mi buen amigo Rotom hackeando lo descubrió, y además ella fue la primera en lanzar las piedras contra el brazo de Arceus – respondió Banette.

\- lo único que puedo hacer es asegurarme de que reciba un castigo justo de parte de los legendarios – dijo Takeshi con rabia – solo desearía poder atraparla.

\- entonces que bueno que vinimos – dijo Banette tranquilo aun hechado como si descansara.

\- estas muy relajado como para estar punto de salvar al mundo y enfrentarte a un dios – dijo Takeshi.

\- mi novia es exorcista, y no sería la primera vez que me enfrento contra algo que puede asesinarme con facilidad – confesó Banette.

Y Takeshi entonces sintió solo desconcierto.

El grupo no tardó en llegar a donde Ivysaur, que se mantenía despierto, debido a que las montañas habían estado presentando derrumbes que no dejaban dormir a nadie. Pero no estaba solo, ni con su familia, sino lo acompañaba un pequeño pokemon amarillo. Era Sparks, que junto con Ivysaur habían estado ayudando en la busqueda de Pika desde que el primer terremoto los despertó.

Y ambos reaccionaron de un modo perfectamente natural al ver un montón de pokemons flotando en grupo por ahí. Primero incredulidad, luego un fuerte shock ala enterrarse de todas esas cosas que de momento parecían inimaginables. Aunque fue más fácil de digerir después de todo lo que habían dicho en las noticias sobre el brazo de Arceus. Y Tras decidir unir Sparks a su grupo todos emprendieron camino a las ruinas donde enfrentarían un gran peligro… (Esta historia aun no llega a su fin).

**NOTA: disculpa por no haberlo subirdo antes, pero como siempre problemas, y está incompleto, ya sé, pero la otra parte esta terriblemente redactada y no pude terminar de corregirla, y cuando me doy cuenta, media noche en mi país. Ahora seguro que encuentran errores, pero nada comparados con los que había.**

**En fin mañana en la noche subiré la última parte del cap, y a ver si llegamos con eso a la meta de las 666 reviews.**

**Como siempre un agradecimiento a su apoyo, pero esto aún no termina, así que luego vendrán los discursos emotivos. Nos leemos mañana para el final.**


	114. La venganza (parte 7) Fin

POKESECUNDARIA

**Libro 6: Cosas Inesperadas**

La Venganza (Parte 7)

Las ruinas del pueblo, a las 3 de la mañana. Padres algo alarmados por la desaparición de sus hijos tanto en la ciudad como en el pueblo Pues Raichell ya había notado la ausencia de Sparks tras el terremoto. Quizá eran las 3 de la mañana pero se sentía tan caliente como primavera al medio día. Pero a pesar del calor el clima no dejaba de sentirse loco. El viento ahora soplaba a cálidas ráfagas sin ningún tipo de dirección u orden, pero con fuerza.

Y en medio del paisaje de nieve derritiéndose a una velocidad increíble. La duda, el desconcierto y sobre todo el miedo, dominaban el ambiente. Mientras todos los pokemons reclutados para la misión miraban en silencio esperando a que los legendarios hablasen. Y los legendarios artificiales, por su parte dudaban. Pero Takeshi los había reunido a todos así que él debía ser el que explicara lo que ocurría.

\- Bien, creo que ya todos saben cómo está la situación, los legendarios existen, yo soy el hijo de Clon de Mew, Mewtwo, ellos son Dexoy segundo y Genesect 6, que este desastre climático de debe a que en el mundo ya no hay legendarios de ninguna clase debido a que la existencia del Brazo de Arceus fue revelada y junto con la existencia de los legendarios – recapituló Takeshi pues aun veía rostros algo desconcertados.

Takeshi volteó hacia donde estaban los demás legendarios que solo lo miraban en silencio esperando a que él continuara.

\- Si el desastre climático continua, pasaran 20 años de cataclismos antes de que el mundo se vuelva a estabilizar, y eso destruirá a toda esta generación por voluntad de Arceus – explicó Takeshi a punto de confesarles la parte más difícil – lo peor es que en realidad si existe un modo de corregirlo todo, pero no va ser sencillo, y la posibilidad de no vivir para contarlo es bastante real, así que si alguien no está dispuesto a arriesgarse, díganlo ahora, que igual los necesitaremos, pero no se expondrán – dijo Takeshi.

\- Oye, vamos a calmarnos – dijo Wartortle relajado e imprudente – se supone que regresaremos el tiempo, así que hasta donde entiendo, si algo nos pasa, pero ganamos, reviviremos – dijo Wartortle.

\- No es tan simple – dijo Takeshi con algo de miedo.

\- Si alguien muere en la dimensión de Dialga, su muerte no podrá ser revertida retrocediendo el tiempo, porque técnicamente sucederá en un espacio atemporal, y su vida será borrada de la existencia con todas con consecuencias que eso conlleva – dijo Oxy sin ningún remordimiento.

Esto llevó a muchos a retroceder, incluso arrepentirse y temer.

\- no – murmuró Combusken.

En realidad él estaba algo molesto consigo mismo por no tener el valor de decir que lucharía. Al parecer imaginarse toda la vida como un gran guerrero no te asegura que cuando vayas a la batalla de tu vida no temerás. Combusken estaba asustado. Y no era para menos, desaparecer para siempre. Ni siquiera Grovyle era capaz de disimular su temor.

\- ¿para qué hablé? – se cuestionó y lamentó Wartortle, quien ahora sentía su corazón retumbar por todo su caparazón.

\- Teníamos que decirles, no podríamos dejarlos luchar sin que supiesen eso – confesó takeshi mirando bajo. No podía exigirles mucho eran chicos de secundaria. Lo malo Era que incluso los más fuertes entre ellos estaban a punto de llorar.

\- pero si no lo hacemos ¿qué pasara? – Se atrevió a preguntar Sparks – yo solo vine porque creí que me ayudarían a encontrar a mi hermano al que secuestro esa gata loca – confeso Sparks con la voz temblando y muy abatido.

\- Si no lo hacemos el planeta seguirá experimentado cambios bruscos de clima y movimientos telúricos, junto con la activación de varios volcanes inactivos, hasta que el sistema terrestre encuentre un equilibrio, peor eso significara la pérdida de miles de especies vegetales y de pokemons durante un periodo de tribulación – se atrevió a explicar Genesect.

\- Básicamente es o morimos, o nos arriesgamos a morir, yo me voy por la segunda – dijo Banette sin pensarlo mucho tras haberse quedado en un silencio reflexivo todo ese tiempo.

\- Banette no – dijo Mismagius tomándolo de los hombros – Ya hemos arriesgado mucho nuestra existencia, es tiempo de parar – trató de persuadirlo Mismagius.

\- Mis, tengo miedo, y es la primera vez que tengo miedo autentico en mucho tiempo, pero a Giratina, si no lo hacemos, igual se acabó, y prefiero tener una posibilidad entre miles de devolver al mundo la paz, que de literalmente suicidarme – dijo Banette seguro – recuerda que siempre fui más maniaco esquizofrénico que suicida.

Sus palabras le hicieron ganarse un golpe de parte de Mismagius.

\- Siempre va ser así ¿verdad? Nos vamos a meter en problemas mucho más grandes que nosotros – reclamó Mismagius casi histérica – y siempre terminaremos juntos en eso ¿verdad? – pregunto con la cabeza baja casi suplicando.

Banette entonces le tomó de las manos y ambos dieron un paso al frente.

A Combusken le dio mucha rabia haber visto aquello. Y tenían razón. Quizá estaba cargando consigo la estúpida determinación lava-cerebros de miles de protagonistas de las historias de guerreros legendarios y estúpidos por su verdadera falta de humanidad. Pero COmbusken siempre se vio como un guerrero, y anhelaba el día en que se convertiría en héroe. Y aun con las patas temblando y un par de lágrimas en los ojos por el temor a una muerte anunciada, y con aun más coraje por no haber sido el primero, el también dio el paso.

\- Me enfrentare a Dialga – dijo Combusken dejando de llorar de una, y arrodillándose en el suelo ante Takeshi.

\- Combsuken ¡estás loco! – Le reprendió Marshtomp – esto no es una de tus películas o tus comics en la que el héroe siempre sale victorioso.

\- NO, pienso arriesgarme – dijo Combusken testarudo.

Marshtomp algo desesperado ante la testarudez de Combusken miró a Grovyle que seguía paralizado.

\- Maldito idiota – renegó Marhstomp frustrado, porque no parecía que nada iba a convencer a Combusken de no hacer una locura – y yo que creí que madurabas, piensa en tus padres, nosotros, Flechinder.

Y Combusken solo escondió la cabeza sin moverse.

\- Básicamente, en cuantos más vayamos a la batalla más posibilidades tenemos de ganar – dijo Oxy, de nuevo con una falta de humanidad algo aterradora.

Braixen se abrazaba a Charmeleon algo más aterrada y Con una pata tomaba la pata de Frogadier, esperando que los impulsos de este no le hieran atreverse a aceptar aquello que parecía una misión suicida. Y miraba Lucario que era presa de la indecisión.

En ese momento la tierra volvió a sacudirse violentamente. A lo lejos se escuchó como miles de estructuras colapsaban. A lo jejos en las montañas se escuchó el sonido de avalanchas. Este terremoto había sido más fuerte que el anterior. Y ahora sí Lucario dio un paso al frente.

\- yo también me ofrezco – dijo.

A diferencia de muchos otros no sentía que tuviera tanto que perder. SU relación con sus padres estaba de empicada, y recién estaba cociendo a quienes si bien se sentían más como una familia, nunca dejarían de ser simplemente pokemons que le abrieron la puerta y una media hermana con la cual no creció. No había una chica por la cual quedarse, y tampoco tenía planes para el futuro. Su padre durante tanto tiempo le había metido la idea de jugar fuerza, que no recordaba que soñaba antes de eso. El teatro estaba bien, le gustaba, pero no sabía si debía dedicarse a eso, o si esa era su verdadera vocación. Y por eso se atrevió, cuando menos obtendría así el honor que jamás obtendría de otra forma. Ni por su sangre, si por su raza.

\- Lucario, no – dijo Braixen abatida.

\- soy de los más fuertes aquí, debo hacerlo, quizá así pueda comer las galletas de Delphox el mes que viene – dijo Intentando sonreír.

Braxen se puso a llorar en el pecho de Charmeleon.

\- todos ustedes están locos, yo que vine a aportar con mis descubrimientos en la computadora – dijo Rotom sacando su laptop y dándosela a Takeshi – yo me voy, ahí está la información de Renata DeCat, ya tu veras si se la sacrificas a Arceus o la conviertes salsa, yo no, para nada, puedo con esto – dijo Rotom temblando mucho y sonaba algo incoherente aunque lo que decía tenía sentido.

\- Espera Rotom, no te arriesgaras, pero necesito que me ayudes a ubicar a Renata – dijo Takeshi para evitar que Rotom se fuera.

En ese momento un grito agudo de una chica rompió el murmullo que provenía del viento cálido golpeando las montañas. Y luego un grito infantil, o más bien un tono de niño, posiblemente un pokemon pequeño. "¡Ayuda!" pedían lastimeramente.

Sparks paró las orejas para escuchar con más fuerza.

\- Creo que es Pika – dijo este asustado. Con el ultimo terremoto podría haber terminado herido – y creo que esta con alguien.

\- Yo me encargo – dijo Oxy poniéndose a volar.

\- Yo voy contigo – dijo Gen que en una pseudo transformación robótica contrajo su tórax y compacto sus patas para terminar con una forma similar a la de un dron futurista con forma de cabeza de Genesect. Impulsándose con algunos motores fue tras de Oxy.

Y eso dejaba a Takeshi solo con los demás mirando expectantes a ver si es que los dos legendarios lograban encontrar a Pika y su acompañante.

\- me quedaré, pero no pienso arriesgar mi vida, no, claro que no, por supuesto que no, se supone que me iba hacer millonario hackeando las cuenta de tarjeta de crédito de las celebridades más odiadas del mundo, no iba ser mártir por el mundo, oh no, no – dijo Rotom que se veía nervioso y agitado.

\- Grotle ¿deberíamos? – cuestionó Abi, que ya habiendo superado algo el miedo inicial lo consideraba con la cabeza algo más fría.

\- No lo sé, se supone que deberíamos, pero no somos los más fuertes – dijo Grotle – ¿tú que dices Monferno?

\- Yo ya no sé qué decir – dijo Monfenro serio, tanto que no parecía él mismo.

Takeshi se impacientó, no sabía si Gen y Oxy iban a lograr salvar a alguien. No sabía si podría enfrentarse a Dialga con un par de tipos fantasma, un lucario, un combusken y dos legendarios adolescentes, y uno de ellos con un antecedente de haber sido derrotado por una chica.

Abi al ver la desesperación de Takeshi, dio el paso.

\- No sé si seré de ayuda, pero haré lo mejor que pueda – dijo Abi esforzándose por no demostrar más temor.

\- No Abi – dijo Monfenro tomándola de la pata para que no terminara de dar ese paso.

\- Oye, te recuerdo que estoy medio loca, y dado que no soy bonita, lo mejor que puedo hacer para sentirme bien conmigo es ser una defensora de la justicia, y dado que los loquillos de los dioses al parecer no han dejado en el antiguo testamento sus locuras apocalípticas, debo hacerlo – dijo Abi soltando un par de lágrimas, pero sonriendo honestamente.

\- No, Abi no te vayas, no podría soportarlo, por ti soy bueno – rogó Monferno sintiéndose algo egoísta, no quería que Abi salvase al mundo y que se quedara con él.

\- deberías hablar sin modismos más seguido, se escucha muy bonito – dijo Abi sonriéndole do a Monferno y poniéndose al lado de Banette y Mismagius.

Entonces Monfenro corrió al lado de Abi.

\- Pos no creas que me voy a olvidar de mis terriblesh y horriblesh jábitos léxicolocos – dijo Monferno al ofrecerse, y Abi lo abrazo.

Takeshi estaba algo más aliviado, el más fuerte de los iniciales de Sinnoh ya estaba con ellos, y aunque Abi no fuera tan fuerte, cuando menos le daba una motivación extra a Monferno, que no aprovechaba todo su potencial en batalla.

Y de repente no tardaron mucho más en llegar Oxy y Gen que de hecho habían tenido la suerte de haber encontrado a Pika y a Gourgueist, ambos no se veían muy bien. Gourgueist aun despierta, pero Pika dormía.

\- Eres la criatura de la foto – comentó Gourgueist al ver a Takeshi. Y luego se desvanecio.

\- Gourgueist – dijo Mismagius apresurándose a ayudarla.

\- Pika, maldito hijo de mi madre – dijo Spaks al ver a su hermano.

Y recién ahí el tipo eléctrico con chaqueta de cuero negro, advirtió que su hermano tenía la pata terriblemente deformada.

\- ¿qué le ocurrió a su pata? – preguntó Pika preocupado.

\- Los atrapo un derrumbe, la chica cayó sobre tu hermano, ella está casi ilesa, solo está un poco golpeada, tu hermano está bien, estaba despierto hasta hace poco, pero tiene la pata rota – dijo Oxy que había escaneado a los dos antes de recogerlos.

Mismagius entonces tomó de su bolso un revivir y se lo dio a Gourgueist. La cual despertó.

\- ¿Gourgueist, qué hacían en la montaña? – cuestionó la tipo fantasma que ahora entendía porque la tipo fantasma planta no respondía su celular.

\- Renata DeCat, fui a buscarla para detenerla, muy mala idea, y ahora te toca Mismagius, ¿quiénes son esos dos alienígenas y qué haces con la criatura de las fotos que se suponían eran secretas, pero al final, creo ya no importa? – preguntó Gourgueist poniendo recién su cabeza en orden, después de haberse golpeado el cráneo contra una roca.

\- Son legendarios Gourgueist, Renata causo todo esto – dijo Mismagius.

\- ¿Cómo qué Renata causo todo esto? – cuestionó Gourgueist bebiéndose de golpe una super poción para terminar de recuperarse, aunque eso no le evitaría los moretones.

\- Los legendarios abandonaron el mundo después de que Renata DeCat filtrara un montón de documentos del Brazo de Aceus – explico Oxy.

\- ¿el Brazo de Arceus? – dudo Gourgueist.

\- es una larga historia – dijo Mismagius.

\- Pues quiero oírla, y si ustedes por definición son los uniocs legendarios que siguen en la tierra, exijo que me ayuden a detener a Renata – dijo Gourgueist – la muy maldita me utilizo y ya ha hecho mucho daño.

\- Me temo que es muy tarde para eso – dijo Genesect algo nervioso, pues tenía a Gourgueist entre los brazos y le tomó algunos minutos darse cuenta de que llevaba a una chica, pero era algo inoportuno para que sus hormonas reaccionaran – Renata DeCat ya ha terminado de completar su plan, por eso hace calor, por eso el viento está loco, por eso hay tantos terremotos, me temó que con el éxodo masivo de legendarios, ella ha cumplido su propósito.

\- Y saldrás cuando el mundo sea un lugar nuevo, sin dioses crueles que controlen tu destino – repitió Gourguesit frustrada. Entonces de un movimiento se puso de pie.

\- No sé ustedes, peor yo debo ir a encontrar a Renata DeCat – dijo Gourgueist de nuevo sin un plan, y con decisión.

\- Rotom, ve con ella – dijo Banette – va a necesitar ayuda. Y si alguien más se ofrece, bueno.

\- Yo voy con ellos, nadie lo diría en voz alta, pero soy el más débil de los iniciales, no les serviré en la batalla – dijo Grotle.

\- Yo también, todos saben que soy un niño mimado de la alta sociedad – dijo Prinplup.

\- ¿Y Pika? – dudo Sparks preocupado por su hermano.

\- Nos encargaremos nosotros, lo dejaremos en el hospital – dijo Gourgueist.

\- de acuerdo – dijo Pika algo más enfurecido. Ahora era algo personal.

\- Oigan – dijo Takeshi entregándoles un par de esposas y un frasco de somnífero al grupo que iba a capturar a Renata – cuando la encuentren tráiganla hacia aquí, cuando el portal este abierto, entren con Renata en él – indico.

\- ¿Portal? – dudó Gourgueist.

\- Yo te explico de camino – dijo Rotom feliz de poder ayudar sin haberse quedado atrás mientras los demás arriesgaban la vida.

Grovyle miró con algo de rabia la pata rota de Pika. Lo conocía, y ahora para él también era algo más grave y urgente la situación. Servine no había querido explicaciones, y una pata rota significaba tanto dolor. Grovyle no iba quedarse ahí pretendiendo ser cool, i el munod se acabava no importaba.

\- Takeshi, más vale que tengas un plan que no me haga morir en vano – dijo Grovyle dando el paso al frente.

\- Yo también, Dialga se supone que es tipo agua, quizá sea de ayuda – dijo Sparks por fin.

\- ¡Grovyle, Pika! Díganme que no harán esto – los cuestionó Marshtomp.

\- ya lo decidí, no me molestes – dijo Grovyle desviando la cabeza.

\- no hablas enserio – reclamo Marshtomp.

Y se quedó pensativo. Básicamente sus dos mejores amigos se entregaban a morir como héroes. Ni Grovyle ni Combusken parecían dispuestos a retractarse. Y Marshtomp termino dando el paso al frente.

\- Que conste que lo hago porque no tengo opción – dijo Marshtomp nervioso – quedarme sin hacer nada mientras ustedes arriesgan la vida sería algo que solo un idiota haría, y puedo no ser el más listo, ni el más honorable pero jamás haría eso.

Con eso sin dudas las posibilidades mejoraban en favor del grupo.

Charmeleon entonces gruño.

\- Charmeleon – dijo Braixen asustada por aquel gruñido.

\- Debería ofrecerme – dijo Charmeleon que al ver a todos ahí, y con lo que ya habían pasado juntos, no iba a dejar que hicieran aquello sin él.

\- No Charmeleon – dijo Braixen asustada.

\- Hermosa, hace tiempo en la iniciación, en realidad, perdí a Frogadier – confesó Charmeleon llamado la atención de los demás iniciales.

\- ¿qué? – dudo Braixen.

\- Hicimos muchas tonterías esa noche y Frogadier termino pegado a un árbol a 20 metros de altura desde la madrugada hasta poco antes de que ustedes llegaran y todo fue mi culpa – contó Charmeleon.

\- ¿por qué me cuentas eso ahora? – cuestionó Braixen.

\- Para que me odies un poco y me dejes ir, a salvar el mundo, porque, debo hacerlo, si las cosas salen bien estaremos besándonos bajo el muérdago – dijo Charmeleon.

Y Braixen se abrazó a él llorando.

\- Señorita Kirlia, yo creo que también debería ir, soy un ninja, y mi familia, mis amigos, usted y el mundo entero con su inmensa población también están en peligro – dijo Frogadier.

\- quisiera decirte que no vayas, pero yo también vine a ayudar, hasta mi hermano seria quizá mucho más útil peleando – dijo Kirlia llorando abrazándose a Frogadier – ojala no hubiera ocasionado esto, todo paso por mi descuido, nada de esto habría pasado – se culpó Kirlia.

\- No señorita, usted no tiene la culpa, y por más que la tuviera, no nos hubiéramos hecho tan amigos si no hubiera confiado en un extraño de internet – dijo Frogadier abrazando a Kirlia.

En ese momento Wartortle se sintió algo mal. Por fin le había estado yendo mejor con Warly y el mundo estaba a punto de acabar, y de nuevo las parejas de sus amigos terminabana atormentándolo. Pero no era el momento de ser estúpido.

Takeshi sintió algo doloroso al ver a Kirlia y a Frogadier abrazados, desvió la vista y puso las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera negra. Sus dedos chocaron contra la bolsa de diamantes rosa. Entonces imagino lo doloroso que debía hacer sido para Diancie verlo estar enamorado de otra chica. Y en su cabeza prometió la que volvería a ver e iba a compensarla por todo.

\- No tenemos casi tiempo, el planeta se degrada cada minuto – los apresuró Oxy – de una vez por todas.

\- Yo también voy – dijo Ivysaur.

\- y yo – dijo Bayleef aun temerosa, pero no iba a dejar que las cosas se derrumbaran más, su vida había sido increíblemente deteriorada en solo unas horas, era hora de levantarse.

Croconaw entonces dio un paso al frente y se atrevió a hablar.

\- Tengo un confesión que hacerles, antes de que nos arriesguemos a morir – dijo el tipo agua con algo de nerviosismo – llevo saliendo con Seadra casi medio año, somos novios, y lo confieso ahora porque si vamos a estirar la pata o a resetear el tiempo no importara y no resistó más el secreto – dijo Croconaw.

Algunos quedaron algo shockeados por la noticia, otros sonreían algo triste, peor orgulloso d la revelación, Y los tres legendarios no tenían ni idea de lo que ocurría.

\- Yo también pelearé – dijo Quilava algo más tranquilo al ver que habían más iniciales.

\- Yo también – dijo Wartortle – el mundo es más importante que el miedo.

\- Quilladin, Pignite y Dewott, simplemente no quisieron estorbar, de todos modos no eran lo más fuertes, y alguien debía mantener el portal abierto.

\- Supongo que ya estamos listos – dijo Oxy parándose al frente – abrir el portal es muy simple, cada roca de ese círculo de obeliscos representan tipo elemental, necesitamos que al menos cuatro pokemons mantengan el portal abierto abrazándose al obelisco sin importar lo que pase. Y el resto desde el interior o de donde sea, deben lanzar al mismo tiempo un ataque del tipo correspondiente a los obeliscos, eso abrirá el portal; una vez cruzado el portal Takeshi se encargara de guiarlos hasta la dimensión de Dialga.

\- a ver si entendí – recapitulo Wartortle – se necesita disparar a un cierto pilar una taque de cada tipo, entonces al pilar del fuego pues fuego, al de agua, agua y así , y aparte los demás se tendrán que abrazar a los obeliscos para que el portal no se abra.

\- exacto – dijo Oxy.

\- Una vez que estemos en la dimensión de Dialga no habrá tiempo para planear una estrategia – dijo Takeshi – yo, Oxy y Gen por ser legendarios, quizá nos debilitemos si nos alcanza un ataque directo de Dialga, pero no será tan grave, así que nosotros les serviremos de escudos.

\- una ventaja de luchar en la dimensión de Dialga es que no hay gravedad y el tiempo esta tan distorsionado que la velocidad no importa para desplazarse – dijo Gen.

\- la estrategia es atacar de diferentes ángulos, para que si responder, sus ataques se pierdan en el vacío, eviten juntarse, y no dejen de moverse, no pierdan de vista a Dialga – les dijo Takeshi y todos escuchaban con atención.

\- el primer movimiento es crucial en una batalla así – agregó Oxy – todos aquellos que puedan lanzar ataques de estado, paralizar, quemar, confundir, maldecir, y si tienen alguna habilidad que no sea de combate que sirva para el mismo propósito, no duden en usarla.

\- Cuando Mismagius canta, los que la escuchan experimentan depresión y dolor de cabeza – dijo Banette.

\- también ilusión de cansancio, mareos, a veces alucinaciones si llego a notas muy altas –agregó Mismagius.

\- Perfecto – dijo Takeshi.

\- Aquí tienen esto – de pronto dijo Gen que de la mochila que llevaba sacó varias cintas focus, un objeto que salvaría más de uno de un ataque letal, pero no los salvaría de un segundo ataque, no importaban las medidas y tampoco ya las advertencias. Todos ya sabían que se enfrentaban.

Y se repartieron las cintas, los revivirs y las pociones, ya era hora.

Todos tomaron un lugar al alrededor de los obeliscos de mármol blanco. Buscando entre los símbolos que habían tallados en estos, cual pertenecía a cada tipo. Una pequeña estrella en el de fuego, una gota en el del agua, el del tipo volador representado por un par de alas, el tipo fantasma por una calavera, tipo siniestro por un una luna.

\- Señorita Kirlia, aquí está el del tipo hada – dijo Frogadier señalando uno de los pilares que estaba partido la mitad.

\- Frogadier – prométeme que vas a volver – pidió Kirlia abrazándose a Frogadier de nuevo a punto de llorar.

-lo haré señorita – dijo Frogadier sujetándola en sus brazos.

\- Frogadier – murmuró Kirlia avergonzada, pues no sabía si era correcto dado que se trataba de Frogadier.

\- Por favor. Antes de que te vayas ¿podriamos?… ya sabes – trató de preguntar Kialia, pero le avergonzaba muchísimo, en especial por ella sabía que Frogadier de hecho jamás había besado a una chica.

\- en realidad señorita. No lo sé – dijo Frogadier algo confundido, y avergonzado pues parecía que debería entenderlo, parecía importante.

\- Frogadier, cuando un chico y una chica se enamoran, se besan – explico Kirlia con la cara de color rosa – y dado que tú y yo… ahora sí creo que no puedes decirme que no sabes – dijo Kirlia teniendo que esconder un poco la cara. Sus propios sentimientos no dejaban de causarle un poquito de vergüenza.

\- Desea que la bese – dijo Frogadier sonriendo algo raro – le seré honesto, yo no sé mucho al respecto, me hablaron sobre eso, pero me dio miedo – confesó.

\- es algo bonito Frogadier, no hay porque temer ¿Qué te dijeron? – cuestionó Kirlia.

\- Marshtomp dijo que lo de las leguas si era real, y que a muchas hembras les gusta que les muerdan los labios y que uno debe intentar con la lengua….

\- Frogadier, no debiste haber escuchado al más pervertido de tus amigos – lo detuvo Kirlia entendiendo porque Frogadier estaba algo asustado – Olvídate de eso de las lenguas – dijo Kirlia temblando.

\- ¿entonces? – dudó Frogadier.

\- solo es un gesto tierno con los labios – dijo Kirlia.

\- eso lo entiendo – dijo Frogadier.

Kirlia entonces vio frente a ella los ojos de Frogadier, esta vez tristes, pero igual brillaban. De repente la pata de Frogadier le acariciaba la cabeza suavemente, y ella a pesar del momento incomodo de hacia un rato no pudo evitar soltar un lagrima. Cerró los ojos intentando contener las demás. Cuando sintió que Frogadier de hecho había cumplido su petición. Kirlia termino devolviéndole en beso. Y luego cuanado Frogadier la dejo ella recién abrió los ojos.

\- La quiero señorita – dijo Frogadier sonriéndole radiante.

\- yo también te quiero – dijo Kirlia abrazándose a él, no quería pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de perderlo. Pero cuando menos con ella ya llevaba para siempre el recuerdo de aquel beso, el más tierno que jamás le dieron en toda su vida.

Takeshi veía esto a distancia prudente, todos les habían dado su espacio a la pareja. Principalmente porque no eran los únicos Combusken les dejo mensajes a sus padres y a Flechinder. Incluso Wartotle se atrevió a enviarle a Warly una última y desesperada confesión, que con suerte nunca existirá si es que regresaban el tiempo. Ivysaur y Bayleef, Braixen y Charmelen. Y estos últimos, bueno, despertaron en Lucario un sentimiento conocido como "Celos de hermano", pero al final no importaba, y eso era algo doloroso.

Lucario solo tiró los hombros hacia atrás. Lamentó no haber podido formar parte de la vida de Braixen antes y ser familia. Para ese punto no iba actuar de hermano celoso, no tenía derecho y hasta donde sabía Frogadier ya había interpretado ese rol. Pero se daba cuenta de que en parte se sentía orgulloso de Frogadier en ese momento, aun siendo como un niño raro, se había ganado el corazón de una chica decente. Lucario se sentía algo feliz de verlo feliz, y satisfecho, pues él había podía ayudar al suceso. Al final quizá esos dos si eran sus hermanos de alguna forma, su raro hermanito, y su hermana. Aunque lo raro era que Frogadier a pesar de eso seguía siendo mayor.

\- Ya es hora – de repente les dijo Oxy a todos.

Por otra parte el pueblo era un desastre, algunas casas no habían soportado el segundo terremoto, así que ya había heridos. El hospital estaba lleno, y no parecía que fuesen a tender a Pika por lo pronto.

\- el tiempo se nos agota – dijo Gourgueist preocupada – Renata Podría escapar.

\- NO creo que lo haga – dijo Rotom revisando su teléfono, pues era su único dispositivo que no necesitaba wi-fi para conectarse a la red.

\- ¿Por qué Renata no podría escapar? – cuestionó Grotle.

\- Las avalanchas y los derrumbes cerraron casi todas las carreteras de salida del pueblo, por eso enviaran ayuda en helicóptero, y el sueldo de reportera de Renata no alcanza para un viaje en avioneta privado, o unas clasecitas de aviación – dijo Rotom.

\- ¿entonces, donde esta? – cuestionó Prinplup.

\- Tranquilo Pajaroti, apenas haya internet usare mi laptop, y rastreare su dirección IP, y además su laptop tiene GPS; así que no creo que la pierda, si todo eso falla, puedo intentar rastrear su celular, es menos eficiente, pero ya que Gourgueist tiene su número, puedo hacerlo – presumió Rotom.

En ese momento una mujer se aproximó a toda velocidad hacia donde los chicos esperaban a que Pika fuese atendido.

\- Pika, eres tú – dijo abrazando al inconsciente Pokemon eléctrico, casi llorando.

Y todos reconocieron a Raichell, la esposa del director.

Raichell entonces miro a los chicos, reconoció a todos ellos como los estudiantes de la secundaria.

\- Chicos ¿qué hacen aquí? – Preguntó la mujer seriamente preocupada – ¿Dónde hallaron a Pika?

\- Renata DeCat se lo llevo, junto conmigo – dijo Gourgueist que sabía que la madre de Pika tenía derecho a saber – logramos huir, pero Pika se lastimo mucho en un derrumbe.

\- ¿Renata DeCat? – dudo Raichell algo irritada y frustrada, y sí, ya le hartaba escuchar ese nombre.

\- Señora, de verdad lamentamos todo lo que está pasando – de repente dijo Grotle.

\- Descuida, no pasa nada, ¿no sabrán donde esta Sparks o el director? – preguntó Raichell.

\- no tenemos ni idea – dijo Gourgueist, esta vez mintiendo, no iba a decirle a Raichell que su otro hijo estaba a punto de enfrentarse a un legendario.

\- De hecho señora, tenemos que irnos en este momento, ya que es la madre de Pika, seguro estará bien en sus manos – dijo Prinpup, pero sin ser cuidadoso.

\- Esperen – los detuvo Raichell – hay cargos que presentar en contra de esa mujer, hay cosas que explicar, este asunto es muy complicado – dijo Raichell que de hecho ya no resistía más la situación de saber que su esposo era una especie de sectario que había desaparecido hacia horas, tener un hijo herido e inconsciente y otro de paradero desconocido.

Todos se miraron unos a otros. Quizá Grotle y Prinplup ya habían trabajado juntos, pero ninguno de ellos podría prever los pensamientos de Gourgueist ni Rotom. Rotom básicamente tenía en su lista negra a Prinplup, porque no le agradaba simplemente; y a Grotle, por ser uno de los alumnos de moral más intachable de la escuela, junto con Abi y ella también estaba encabezando la lista negra. Gourgueist en cambio estaba en un punto medio, desde hacía tiempo no se metía en problemas, pero era alguien en quien Rotom podía confiar, y Grotle y Prinplup desconfiaban un poco de ella. Y en un acto de buena fe a favor de su misión Grotle gritó.

\- ¡Corran!

Y en acto impulsivo los cuatro pokemons salieron en una estampida fuera del hospital. Pika ya estaba con su madre en un hospital, tardaría en ser atendido, pero estaba fuera de peligro. Ahora los cuatro podían encargarse de Renata. Una vez que estuvieron lejos del hospital los cuatro se detuvieron y cansados por la carrera respiraban agitados.

\- Eso estuvo bueno – dijo Gourgueist con algo de ánimo – aunque no puedo evitar sentirme mal por la esposa del director – decayó de inmediato.

\- La prioridad es asegurarnos de atrapar a Renata para que los legendarios se encarguen de ella – dijo Prinplup – si todo sale bien, lograremos evitar que esto siquiera pase, ahora Rotom, encuentra a Renata.

Rotom gruño un poco. Gourgueist, Prinplup y Grotle eran lentos, así que él tuvo que correr al par de ellos para no perderlos, cargando una computadora portátil, una Tablet, y todo su equipo. Y ahora el presumido principito de la secundaria le daba órdenes, y él las cumplía Y lo que enserio estaba desquiciando a Rotom, era que estaba feliz de cumplir al orden, de cierto modo Prinplup lucia como un líder digno hasta para alguien como Rotom.

Y mientras esto ocurría el portal, se abría.

Charmelon usó movimiento sísmico; Ivysaur usó bomba lodo; Wartortle surf; Pika usó rayo, Bayleef látigo cepa; Croconaw mordida, Combusken picotazo, Marshtomp usó terremoto, Banette golpe fantasma, Mismagius joya de luz, Dewott rayó de hielo, y así todos sucesivamente hasta completar un ataque por tipo elemental. Para cerrar el ciclo al final solo era necesario el ataque de tipo hada de Kirlia.

Para finalizar la apertura, Kirlia usó beso drenaje. Una luz se levantó por encima de los obeliscos y rayos de energía que emitían una luz de tonalidades iridiscentes en rosa, azul, morado y naranja. El portal había sido abierto. Quilladin se abrazó a una de las columnas, igual Braixen, Dewott y Pignite tomaron sus lugares en las columnas también.

\- Adelante – dijo Takeshi dando el primer paso hacia el portal, y todos lo siguieron.

Todos iban con cierto temor justificado, peor era tarde para arrepentirse. AL llegar al centro del portal, la enorme masa de energía los elevo por los aires y terminaron segados por el inmeso brillo cuando abrieron los ojos, se encontraron en medio de un espacio de color oscuro, pero podían verse unos a otros claramente.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – dudo Ivysaur.

\- estamos en medio de la pared dimensional que separa la dimensión de Giratina, Dialga y Pakia de la de Arceus y nuestro mundo – explico Takeshi.

\- Básicamente este lugar es el centro de todos los universos – agregó Oxy.

\- vayan acostumbrándose a esta gravedad, esta es muy similar a que hay la dimensión de Dialga – les recomendó Gen.

Desplazarse era una locura, cada pequeño impulso del cuerpo los empujaba en una dirección. Banette y Mismagius no tuvieron problemas, ni mucho menos los legendario, pero el resto eran pokemons eminentemente cuadrúpedos o bípedos que se movían con los pies en la tierra. Algunos como Wartortle flotaban de cabeza sin control.

Claro que a pesar de ese primer inconveniente y tras unos segundos lograron dominar la movilidad en ese entorno tan extraño. Sin duda sería una batalla desconcertante. El espacio hacia la parte de arriba de pronto comenzó a hacerse dorado, un lado adquirió un tono plata claro y el otro azul, mientras que la parte inferior se hacía oscura.

\- Por aquí – dijo Takeshi señalando el sector de color plateado.

Entonces el entorno se oscureció de forma inquietante de un momento a otro.

\- Ya estamos por llegar – dijo Takeshi.

Entonces el especio de hizo denso, tan denso, que a muchos les dio la sensación de estarse asfixiando, peor no, seguían respirando, moverse requería más esfuerzo del habitual, y de repente de estar flotando en medio de la nada. Luego de eso el ambiente se normalizó, al menos en cuanto a la densidad de la materia a su alrededor, pues seguían flotando.

\- lamentó eso, no creí que sucedería, nunca habíamos estado aquí antes – confesó Takeshi – ahora todos atentos – dijo Takeshi.

\- al atacar tengan en cuenta que el tipo de Dialga es Acero Dragón – advirtió Oxy.

A suerte la visibilidad ya había regresado.

La dimisión parecía tener un lecho rocoso como a 50 metros debajo de su posición actual, pero hacia lo que ellos percibían como arriba solo grandes columnas se elevaban de manera infinita. AL tocarlas se dieron cuenta de que se trataban de columnas metalizas, de un mineral no tallado, sin e su forma más pura y salvaje. El entorno les daba ventaja, las columnas serian útiles para emboscadas y refugios, pero el terreno era más difícil de sortear de lo que los legendarios habían previsto. Entonces escucharon un rugido resonar por todo el lugar.

\- Ya es hora – murmuró Takeshi…

Mientras Rotom ya había agotado sus opciones. Ahora rastreaba lo mejor podía el celular de Renata, pues con el ultimo terremoto algunas torres colapsaron. Y claro logro una señal a medias, pero lo único cercano a esa antena aparte de granjas, era una carretea de acceso al pueblo, bloqueada por una avalancha que se convirtió por el calor en un deslizamiento de lodo. Los chicos ya sabían hacia dónde dirigirse. De ahí no fue difícil hallar el celular de Renata, en su auto, un auto vacío atascado en un mar de autos de gente que intentaba salir del pueblo.

\- ¿Dónde está? – se frustro Gourgueist.

Grotle entonces vio algo que los otros no, la puerta del auto estaba ligeramente aboyada.

\- alguien se la llevo – dijo este.

\- ¿secuestraron a quien se suponia debíamos secuestrar? – cuestionó Prinplup.

\- No puede ser – se lamentó Rotom. Ahora no había modo de rastrear electrónicamente a Renata si su celular, auto y Laptop estaban abandonados.

Gourgueist entonces reviso las pisadas, había mucho lodo y marcas de auto, pero solo un juego de pisadas de cuadrúpedo adulto, junto otro juego de huellas de un cuadrúpedo, y a ratos bípedo ser, también de tamaño adulto.

\- creo que ya sé por dónde – dijo Gourgueist señalando un nuevo camino. Y todos la siguieron de cerca.

Las huellas los llevaron a través del bosque que había a un lado de la carretera. El lodo y la luz natural que emitía el cuerpo de Gourgueist los ayudaron a no perder el rastro hasta que un destello les dijo que ya habían llegado. El director Raichu y Renata se batían en una batalla pokemon. Ese último destello había sido un hiperrayo de Renata que la dejó agotada sin poder moverse mientras el director con un rostro frio y sin emociones se le acercaba sin atacar, había esquivado muy fácilmente el ataque de a tipo normal.

\- te odio – dijo Renata mientras esperaba a qué el director le diera el último golpe antes de que ella se debilitase, pero el director solo se quedó ahí quieto.

\- si solo hubieras ido tras de mí no habrías buscado activar el protocolo 0 – dijo el director - ¿estás tan loca como para buscar solo el dolor de todos y la destrucción del mundo, o había algo más? – interrogó el director.

\- Los dioses son crueles – gruñó Renata para precipitarse a atacar con un tajo umbrío.

El director solo movió la cara de costado, no evito el ataque, pero Renata al entrar en contacto con la mejilla del director recibió una pequeña descarga, que la dejó paralizada.

\- Dioses crueles ¿por qué? – preguntó el director sin inmutarse, quizá ambos eran adultos, pero el director sin duda era mucho más fuerte.

\- Mi padre sirvió a los dioses toda su vida, una vez, y solo una vez, cometió un error y lo expulsaron, no había dinero ni siquiera para que pudiera ir a la escuela, mientras tanto un donnadie de repente se hace amigo de un par de ellos y se vuelve el dueño de la escuela más poderosa de la región, ¡no es justo! – lloriqueó Renata a la cual para ese momento, ya no tenía fuerzas ni para mantenerse de pie, y eso aún no la había rematado.

\- no entiendo nada – dijo Prinplup.

\- ni yo – agregó Rotom.

\- shhh – los cayó Gourgueist que quería escuchar.

\- Dioses crueles – dijo el director, para este punto la cadena alimenticia se había invertido y el director parecía ser el que jugaba con Renata – Katto Reveal, director de prensa del Brazo de Arceus, su puesto como director en jefe del diario más reconocido de la región Kalos lo dejaba en la posición de controlar las publicaciones de los medios en favor de la seguridad de la organización, pero tras usar las información clasificada del Brazo de Arceus con fines de vender la información a otro medio para su difusión fue destituido con baja deshonrosa – contó el director.

Renata tenía los ojos húmedos y bien abiertos al escuchar esa historia.

\- ¡mientes! – lo acusó sin aceptarlo.

\- En su apelación por evitar su destitución el señor Reveal afirmo que lo hizo para pagar el tratamiento de la enfermedad de su esposa, alegando una disculpa por humanidad, sin embargo el caso de deshecho antes de llegar al tribunal debido a que en todo caso el señor Reveal hubiera podido pedir la ayuda de la caridad de la agencia, quien a modo de un buen samaritano anónimo hubiera donado lo necesario – dijo el director – no obstante una investigación preliminar revelo que había una cuenta a fondo de Rene Reveal, su hija, que contenía el dinero necesario para el tratamiento, lo que descarta la necesidad, y al no dar cuenta de la existencia de ese dinero, el acusado Katto Reveal fue destruido de su cargo con deshonra, despedido de su puesto civil mediante un escándalo involucrando falsos documentos que le planeaba vender como reales – dijo el director, quien recito de memoria algunos archivos que aun recordaba de la época en la cual fue archivero del Brazo de Arceus.

\- NO – Gritó Renata a quien se le había contado una historia similar, pero en al cual un hombre era injustamente humillado por los caprichos de un dios cruel.

\- en el juicio de tu padre no hubo dioses, solo pokemons comunes y corriente – dijo el director – no esperaba encontrarme con la hija de Katto años después, en especial encontrándola intentando falsificar documentos, y haciendo fraude para entrar a la universidad – dijo el director.

\- El Brazo de Arceus en todo caso ya fue castigado – dijo Renata.

Resignada sin querer aceptarlo que se le decía.

\- Los dioses dejaron la tierra, no más legendario que cuiden del curso de las corriente marinas, controlen y clamen la actividad volcánica, controlen el orden en las masa de aire, eso no castiga a los legendarios, no hará un mundo mejor, solo condena a la población del mundo a sufrir de cataclismos, y solo cuando una nueva generación domine el mundo, los legendarios podrán regresar, cuando ya no queden registros de su existencia, peor no lo entiendes porque no has visto las cosas que un verdadero miembro del Brazo de Arceus ha visto – siguió diciendo el director.

\- Los dioses siguen siendo crueles, sino no destruirían el mundo – protestó Renata.

\- Eso lo hiciste tú, hasta uno de mis estudiantes de secundaria sabría que no se debe jugar con el mundo por poder, dinero o venganza – dijo el director ya sin ganas de darle el último golpe a Renata.

Lo que el director quería era ver a su esposa y a sus hijos, ver su escuela y a sus estudiantes, yendo de un lado a otro riendo o murmurando. Entrar a su oficina beber el café que su esposa le hubiera enviado y saber que todo estaría bien. Que llegaría su casa, arbitraria una pelea de los gemelos de la cual luego podría reírse charlando junto a su esposa que llegaba del trabajo. Pero para eso punto era imposible.

\- Ahora – dijo Gourgueist rápidamente.

Grotle con sus látigos cepa tomó a Renata, pesaba demasiado para él solo pudiera levantarla, así que Gourgueist tuvo que ayudarle. Rotom lanzo una confusión contra el director que no evito que viera a tres de sus estudiantes llevándose, a la ya inconsciente Renata DeCat con ellos. Incluos aunque muy aturdido y mareado vio a Prinplup Montgomety ponerle un par de esposas a Renata. Al director le tomó un rato alcanzar un paquete de mentas que llevaba en el bolsillo y comerse una, de todos modos el dulce siempre calmaba la confusión. Y ahora le daba algo de curiosidad y preocupación que hacían cuatro alumnos de su secundaria llevándose a Renata DeCat.

En aquella dimensión de aire que se sentía como agua, en la cual todos los sonidos rebotaban contra los pilares de roca produciendo ecos insufribles. Los Legendarios y los demás no podían distinguir de dónde venían los ecos que ocasionaba la deidad a la que debían enfrentarse. Algo así era desconcertante, nadie estaba seguro de hacia dónde ir o qué hacer, ni siquiera Takeshi.

\- Preparados para todo, acérquense a una columna, eso será lo mejor para defenderse, esconderse o simplemente movilizarse, pues en una columna pueden tomar impulso – dijo Oxy.

Y nadie chisto siquiera antes de efectuar la orden.

\- chicos – de repente llamó Abi.

Todos voltearon y vieron una sombra venir hacia ellos, los rugidos aunque seguían sonando distantes y confusos por los ecos, eran más fuertes.

\- escóndase todos, iniciaremos con una emboscada – dijo Takeshi, ahora que ya sabían de donde venía su adversario.

Entonces cuando estuvo Cerca, todos pudieron contemplar al colosal Dragón guardián del tiempo. Su piel de color azul, sus placas en plateadas, sus ojos rojos que los buscaban. No era una criatura tan grande como se la habían imaginado, pero sin duda no entraría en la sala de estar de muchos de los ahí presentes sin romper el techo del segundo piso, pero eso no le quitaba imponencia, ni mucho menos aligeraba el miedo.

Takeshi fue el primero en atacar, debía hacerlo, se suponía que él era el líder. Una bola sombra, la arrojó hacia los ojos de Dialga. Los demás entonces se pusieron en acción. Sobre todo porque ya era demasiado tarde para huir. Un rugido de Dialga sacudió por completo el lugar y este comenzó a moverse de manera violenta, destruyendo varias columnas que refugiaban iniciales, lo cual día comienzo a la batalla. Mismagius comenzó a canta, debía mantener lo más aturdido que su voz le permitiera a Dialga. Y tapándose lo oídos los demás también actuaron. Ivysaur no paro de lanzarse así mismo con doble filo, el ataque más fuerte que sabía sin ser de tipo veneno, pues eso no serviría contra su adversario esperando poder envenenar al dragón. Charmeleon confundo por la situación no dejaba de atacar con Garra dragón, pero por más que golpeaba a Dialga parecía más bien fastidiarle en lugar de afectarle. Abí entonces tomó de la cola a Charmelon y lo arrastro junto a tiempo, antes de recibir el impacto de una esfera aural lo golpease.

\- me lo debes, no mires hacia otro lado – le dijo Abi a Charmeleon moviéndose.

Charmeleon entonces reacción y volvió al ataque.

Banette salía de la nada golpeando con fuerza a Dialga, llamando su atención para desaparecer en un parpadeo. Dialga iba a tacar a aquellos que cansando se quedaron en su vista cuando Gen lanzó un potente zumbido, que desconcertó al pokemon, y Oxy usó contra él psíquico. Hasta ese momento los ataques de Dialga solo habían golpeado las columnas doblándolas y torciéndolas. Pero Oxy se arriesgó demasiado, y fue golpeado por Distorcion, el ataque característico de Dialga. El golpe calcino la banda Focus que lo protegía y lo dejo debilitado, a suerte no muerto. Monfenro se apresuró a socorrer al legendario, mientras Abi y Mismagius efectuabana un combinación de puño fuego y bola sombra directo en los ojos del dios para que este se desorientara de nuevo. Grovyle efectuo un terremoto directamente parándose sobre el lomo de Dialga, pero no pareció no hacerle cosquillas. Enotnces Dialga se sacudió el lomo y expulso a Grovyle de manera inmediata. El legendario aún no se daba tiempo para descansar después de haber usado un ataque que consumía demasiada energía, pero eso no haría mucha diferencia, de todos modos los ataques combinados de todos a penas si lograban dolerle.

Monferno cambio entonces de estrategia, se paró cerca de la patas de Dialga y comenzó a usar a discreción puño incremento si aumentaba su fuerza al máximo sin ser golpeado, tenía una opción.

\- es inútil – comentaba Bayleef tras escapar del foco resplandor más devastador que hubiera visto en su vida, tan poderoso que cortó metal macizo.

\- no podemos rendirnos – dijo Ivysaur ya cansado, en lo que cargaba un rayo solar.

Bayleef entonces soltó un par de lágrimas.

\- y yo que estaba contenta con mi vida de estudiante, y nada más – lloró Bayllef enloq ue se ocultaba ayudando a Ivysaur que estaba inmóvil cargando energía.

\- recuperaremos es vida, lo juró – dijo Ivysaur y disparo su rayó solar.

Combusken se dio cuenta de que si siguiá lanzando golpes y corriendo no iba a lograr nada. Debia ocúrrasele algo, algo para derrotar a la gran bestia que tenía en frente. Y no podía imaginar nada. Combusken ya no era guerrero Mega-Blaziken, y eso no era su mundo de fantasia. Pero aun así era le momento de ser de una vez por todas el héroe. Combusken se arrojó al rostro de Dialga, este volvió a usar distorsión, pero Combusken se aferró al tabique en la cara del legendario, no lo alcanzo el ataque. Combusken aprovecho para darle un demolición en la cara, lo cual solo hizo enfadar más al legendario que un brusco latigazo de su cuello, envió a Combusken contra una columna de metal golpeándose la cabeza.

Marshtomp fue a ayudarlo, y apenas si pudo sacarlo sin ser aplastado por el legendario. Marshtomp alejo a Combusken fuera de la pelea.

\- Arceus, si es que ganamos esta pelea sin que nadie muera, juro que no volveré a tener pensamientos impuros sobre ninguna hembra – rezó Marshtomp, intentado bromear solo para no llorar, ni siquiera un ataque, y Combusken estaba mal herido.

Monferno tras varios golpes no lograba golpar mpas fuerte, y si bien hizo que Dialga rugiera al lanzarle un ultrapuño termino descuidándose y recibiendo un focó resplandor, quedando inconsciente y debilitado. La cinta Focus de nuevo evito que muriera, pero eso no lo alejaba del peligro.

Gen se las ingenió para salvarlo, era él más veloz de todos ahí. Pero no pudo evitar terminar en el fuego cruzado de una tierra viva de Dialga y un ataque óseo de Lucario. Esto al no golpear a Gen directamente lo derribo, peor no le hizo demasiado daño, estaba lo suficientemente bien como para ayudar a Monferno a ponerse de pie de nuevo y curarse a sí mismo.

Frogadier para entonces había usado todos los Shurikens de agua que tenía a su disposición, crear más, seguro terminaría haciendo que se deshidratara y si eso ocurría, estaría en problemas.

Entonces Takeshi y oxý atacaron psquico, y esta fue la segunda vez que Dialga pareció reaccionar ante el golpe. Tantas bola sombra y psíquicos había hehco efecto, su denfesa especial había bajado.

Aquello subió los ánimos. Mismagius se puso a canta de vuelta, esta vez aferrándose al ido de Dialga. Pika entonces corriendo por encima de una columna de acero, cargo la electricidad que necesitaba para realizar un placaje eléctrico contra Dialga, era el primero que atinaba. Ese ataque funcionaba muy bien en tierra, peor flotando en un espacio extraño, era casi imposible de cargar.

\- Pika, electrifícame – pidió Wartortle mientras usaba surf e invocaba una roca enorme.

Pika sin cuestionar mucho hizo caso. Wartortle salto de la ola antes de que rayo la impactara.

El resultado una potente ola cargada de electricidad golpeo a Dialga.

Quilava ya había agotado su fuego interno, había logrado atinar varios lanzallamas contra Dialga pero sentía que no podai hacer la gran cosa, Quilava y Croconaw habían estado escondiéndose detrás de cada columna que encontraban y atacando a distancia, mientras los demás se atrevían ser algo más heroicos.

Hasta que Quilava recién notó que Croconaw no había dejado de hacer corpulencia desde hacía un rato.

\- ¿Croconaw, qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Quilava algo preocupado.

\- no tengo oportunidades si voy a atacar sin prepararme, es un tipo acero, su piel es dura, así que si quiero hacer algo, debo estar en buena forma – dijo Croconaw.

\- NO Croconaw, Takeshi y los demás ya lo tienen, esta batalla está por acabar – dijo Quilava.

\- No sigas tratándome como a un niño, ya sé que alguna vez tengo que madurar – dijo Croconaw sonriendo.

Quilava no supo que decir. Y un error fatal, pues el inicial de tipo fuego se descuidó y no vio que Dialga lanzaba un ataque de tierra viva hacia donde ellos estaban. La conmoción de la tierra hizo colapsar la columna, y este golpe a Quilava. Croconaw logro sacarlo de ahí a tiempo. SU amigo estaba inconsciente. Ahora era más personal. Con la ira y las estadísticas subidas Croconaw mordió con toda su furia a Dialga, logrando un golpe crítico.

Para entonces Dialga estaba ya lastimado. Y el pokemons legendario de pronto se dio cuenta de que había subestimado a los intrusos en su dimensión. Un capullo de energía color azul metálico inundo el ambiente y atrapo a Dialga en una esfera.

\- ¿qué está haciendo? – dudó Mismagius.

\- No tenemos ni idea – dijo Takeshi temiendo lo peor.

\- Estamos agotados, no resistiremos si se está curando o invocando otra forma más poderosa – dijo Frogadier. Y todos sin saber que hacer o esperar vieron aquel capullo de energía cerrarse en una esfera.

Kirlia había sustituido a Braixen en lo de obrarse a la columna para mantener el portal abierto. Mientras Braixen miraba al portal preocupada.

\- Ellos van a estar bien Braixen, son los más fuertes – trató de calmarla Kirlia.

\- NO resisto esto más, quiero saber que pasa – dijo Braixen.

\- Braixen, contrólate, debemos hacer lo que nos diga Takeshi – dijo Quilladin gritando desde la otra esquina.

Kirlia entonces bajo su cabeza, sentía que era su culpa, y aquello no estaba bien.

\- ¿Cómo poder asegurar eso Quilladin? – es un legendario artificial, no un verdadero legendario, alguien más debería estar ocupándose de esto, no mis hermanos, ni mi novio ni mis amigos – sollozó Braixen.

En eso aparecieron a lo lejos corriendo Gourgueist y Rotom con los iniciales de Sinnoh, llevaban con ellos a Renata DeCat.

\- Lo logramos – anuncio Gourueist feliz.

\- Gourgueist, esto no acaba – dijo Grotle, hay que llevarla dentro del portal, como nos dijeron.

\- Dense prisa – de repente dijo Pignite, que había estado muy atento al portal – desde hace unos segundos está titilando, eso no puede ser bueno.

\- Bien chicos, yo me voy, y si tienen tele, ahí se ven – dijo Rotom listo para escapar.

\- NO, iremos los cuatro a entregar a Renata – dijo Grotle.

\- no deberíamos esperar a los legendarios – cuestionó Gourgueist.

\- Prinplup es de la realeza, él debería entregar a Renata – dijo de pronto Dewott.

\- Créeme que no tengo ni idea del protocolo – dijo Prinplup.

Entonces el sonido de un par de patas se escuchó por detrás.

\- Lograron abrir el portal – dijo al voz de alguien que todos conocían, el director, estaba parado detrás de todos ellos - ¿Takeshi les dijo que hicieran esto? – preguntó el director.

\- Señor, si un legendario te dice que hagas algo, debes hacerlo – trató de excusarse Gourgueist.

\- No por favor, No me digan que hay un grupo de alumnos luchando contra Dialga – dijo el director algo desesperado.

Y las lágrimas de Braixen y Kirlia le contestaron la duda.

\- NO, ellos no saben porque el revertir el tiempo no es una opción – dijo el director desesperado.

\- ¿qué debemos hacer señor? – preguntó Grotle.

\- Grotle, Prinplup vengan conmigo y traigan a Renata, entraremos al portal, y espero que no sea tarde, o que lo hayan resuelto – dijo el director apresurándose a entrar al portal.

Braixen y Kirlia se miraron. Dewott y Pignite también. De repente en comparación una pelea de mejores amigos por lo que pasó con una hermana, era lo de menos.

Y Mientras Dialga seguía en su esfera azul todos seguían lanzando sus ataques esperando a que esto destruyera la espera, temiéndose lo peor. La batalla aún no había terminado, y no tenían ni idea de si estaban logrando algo.

\- Es inútil Takeshi, no podemos romper ese escudo – renegó Charmeleon.

\- intente atravesarlo, pero no se puede – dijo Banette.

\- Señor Takeshi ¿tiene idea de siquiera qué es esa cosa? – dudo Frogadier.

\- No, nadie nunca dijo nada acerca de esto – confeso Takeshi destrozado.

En ese momento un placaje eléctrico del cuádruple de tamaño que el de Pika impacto contra la esfera al igual que una garra de metal, pero esta era pequeña, y alguien usó derribo contra la esfera también. Y entonces la esfera comenzó a retraerse.

\- ¡Es mi Papá! – se admiró Pika.

\- Y Grotle y Prinplup – dijo Monferno – mis compadres.

Entonces ellos descendieron junto con el cuerpo inmóvil de Renata.

\- Papá, tienes mucho que explicar – dijo Pika confundido.

\- luego Pika, ahora tenemos que usar ataques en cadena romper esa burbuja – dijo el director.

\- ¿ataques en cadena? – dudó Takeshi.

\- Dialga es invencible por que detiene el tiempo a su alrededor y se cubre en energía hasta que retrocede el tiempo y cura sus heridas, peor los ataques en cadena evitan que el tiempo corra hacia atrás y detienen la sanación – explico el director – Pero así nunca lo venceremos – dijo el Director.

Todos se quedaron paralizados al escuchar eso.

\- ya han llegado muy lejos y su esfuerzo no fue en vano, déjenmelo a mí, sé que hacer – dijo el director – ustedes sigan atacando en cadena hasta que la burbuja se rompa, déjenmelo a mí – dijo el director.

Y todos hicieron casi, turno por uno fueron lanzado ataques a pesar de lo cansados que estaban. Entonces el director tomó a Renata y corrió lo más rápido que pudo buscando una zona de oscuridad, mientras el portal siguiera abierto, podía transportarse de una dimensión a otra. Finalmente se adentró hasta la más profunda oscuridad, y de ahí, hacia el escondite de la verdadera Bestia.

Y una vez que el director puso pisar tierra. Y se dio cuenta de que el camino era como una espiral sin sentido de caminos imposibles de recorrer, algo tan bizarro que parecía sacado de la imaginación de Banette, el director supo que había llegado. No importaban los dementes cambios de gravedad debía correr y asegurarse de lograrlo antes de que los chicos lograran romper la burbuja.

El director arrastro con todas sus fuerzas a Renata hacia el fondo de aquella dimensión hasta que se escuchó un eco y la oscuridad se acrecentó.

\- Señor Giratina – dijo el director arrodillándose – he profanado tu dimencion para implorar tu ayuda – y cerró los ojos – como un miembro de alto rango de Brazo de Arceus solicito vuestra fuerza, su merced – rogó Raichu y abrió los ojos.

Frente a él estaba la criatura. Raichu sabía lo que seguía, no había marcha atrás, no iba a dejar a sus chicos morir, no después de tanto sacrificio, era su oportunidad de recuperar su vida, a su esposa, a sus hijos, su escuela, y sus alumnos. Debía ofrecerle a Giratina algo a cambio.

\- te entrego esta impura que ha causado la destrucción del mundo, a cambio de que me ayudes a salvarlo – dijo el director.

Y con un gesto solemne y escabroso, Giratina acepto el trató.

Grotle lanzó otro terratemblor, y Frogadier termino la cadena con un ataque rápido. La burbuja entonces unida por unos cuantos filamentos, colapso.

Dialga lucia curado, aún tenía algunas marcas de la batalla pero parecía que se había recobrado bastante bien. Aquello causo pánico en todos, hasta que otro rugido ominoso y colosal rompió el pánico y de la nada un pokemons de aspecto imponente se abalanzó contra Dialga.

Banette miró impactado, era la criatura que protagonizaba sus pesadillas de niño. Nada más y nada menos el pokemon Renegado, el que controlaba el caos y con este imponía el orden sobre el espacio y tiempo.

\- No puedo creer lo que veo – dijo Banette tan contento que se le olvidaba el peligro.

\- Banette, no es momento, lo sé, es Giratina, pero hay que alejarnos – lo hizó entrar en razón Mismagius.

\- ¡GIRATINA! – le gritó Banette mientras este era arrastrado por Mismagius.

Y era cierto, la pelea ahora era más destructiva que nunca.

-Takeshi, Oxy, gen alejen a todos de aquí – dijo el director.

Y los tres legendarios comenzaron a alejar a los iniciales de la zona de la batalla, pues aquellos dos pokemons destruían todo a su paso, y no se detendrían hasta que uno fuese vencido. El director fue el único que se quedó cerca, ayudado a Giratina, pues si no lo hacía, al final no podrían retroceder el tiempo. Entonces Giratina desato un cometa Draco. Y ciento de meteoros cayeron del cielo. Columnas cayeron, DIalga ya no se pudo levantar.

Pero ese ataque fue más destructivo de lo que se hubiese planeado. El director Raichu quedó atrapado entre los meteoritos que caían brutales apenas si pudiendo esquivarlos. Frogadier que se encontraba algo más cerca se lanzó para salvar al director. Evito con mucho éxito varios de los meteoritos, y condujo al director poco una ruta inesperado, pero segura, caminado por las columnas torcidas, como si de un techo se tratase. Lamentablmente, no se fijó que Dialga ya vencido, no estaba dispuesto a aceptar la derrota. Y lazó un último foco resplandor.

Giratina lo evito, y este estaba punto de impactar contra Frogadier y el director. Frogadier no llevaba un cinta Focus, ni el director, no sobrevivirían. Takeshi lo uncioq ue pudo ver fueron las lágrimas de Kirlia, y las de Diancie al mismo tiempo, y nada más. Mientras su ojos solo veían un destello y su cuerpo sentía que se calcinaba en metal ardiente.

Cuando el ataque se dispersó, Takeshi quedó suspendido ahí en medio de la nada. La violencia de Giratina se había calmado al haber vencido a Dialga, y este como si se lo hubieran mandado se fue por donde había venido perdiéndose en las sombras.

El director se apresuró hacia Takeshi, al igual que los demás pero este no se movía. Y antes de que pudieran tocarlo, Oxy y le director notaron que la cinta Focus estaba quemada por completo, así que era posible que Takeshi no hubiera resistido aquel ataque. EL director iba a tocar el cuello de Takeshi sin querer aceptar que había perdido a un alumno. Entonces el cuerpo maltrecho de Dialga comenzó a expeler de nuevo esa energía, pero esta vez no en forma de un capullo o una burbuja, sino a todo.

\- ¿qué sucede? – dudó Gen.

\- el tiempo está comenzando a revertirse, lo logramos – dijo el director mirando a Takeshi, pero no pudo evitar llorar cuando este se desintegro.

\- Papá ¿ahora qué? – dudo Pika triste.

\- solo queda que la voluntad de Arceus sepa que hacer – dijo el director.

Takeshi después de haber quedado cegado por aquel brillo, era ahora deslumbrado por un brillo más amigable. Y aun confuso se atrevió a bromear.

\- Morir no es tan malo – dijo sintiendo su cuerpo muy ligero y sin dolor.

\- ¡Takeshi! – de repente escuchó la voz de Diancie llamándolo.

Takeshi entonces volvió en sí, y se dio cuenta, estaba en la sala origen, era la primera vez y era exactamente como se describieron, y ahí estaba Diancie, quien lo abrazó con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿Dí? – Dudó Takeshi.

\- Hiciste lo más estúpido del mundo, luchar contra Dialga, idiota – lo regañó Diancie sin dejar de abrazarlo o dejar de llorar.

\- Pero resulto, los legendarios volverá al mundo y todo volverá a la normalidad – dijo Takeshi separándose de Diancie tomándola de las manos.

Entonces Mew parecio de la nada y se abrazó al hombro de Takeshi.

\- Lo siento, no sé qué será de ti, pero Arceus dijo que te veríamos, y estas… - Mew no pudo ni terminar la Frase.

Takeshi se miró a él mismo, y su cuerpo era transparente, y de él se desprendían fragmentillos luminosos.

\- ese último ataque, no – se lamentó Takeshi.

Entonces la sala se volvió más dorada de lo que era antes, y desde las alturas Arceus bajó. Imponente, poderoso, elegante e intimidante.

\- Hay que hablar Mewtwo segundo – le dijo Arceus a Takeshi manteniendo la mirada acusadora sobre él.

\- No quiero olvidarte Takeshi – dijo Mew llorando y abrazándose a Takeshi una vez más.

\- Mew, lo siento, pero al menos esta vez no te fallé – dijo Takeshi también llorando.

\- Takeshi – dijo Diancie aun llorando.

\- Di, sabes, cuando Oxy estaba contigo, siempre estuve celoso – admitió Takeshi.

\- Ojala me hubiera declarado antes, quizá así las cosas no… no – lloriqueó la princesa de diamante.

\- Di, ojala me hubiera dado cuenta antes de lo que tenía en frente – dijo Takeshi abrazándola – siempre guarde los diamantes que ponías en mis regalos, siempre, son mi mayor tesoro – dijo Takeshi dándole el último adiós a Diancie.

La hubiera besado, pero Arceus presente, ya se sentía condenado, no iba hacer nada más.

Arcues comenzó a avanzar impaciente y Takeshi lo siguió, y alrededor de ellos una enorme distorsión de tiempo y espacio. Takeshi miraba, veía como desaparecía la sala origen y de pronto todo se hacía algo más oscuro, una noche iluminada con farolas. Y ellos estaban frente a la escuela. Los iniciales estaban al frente, había música, todos estaban disfrazados.

\- Es el baile de fin de año – dijo Takeshi.

\- Nunca viniste al baile – dijo Arceus – nunca tomaron esas fotos, y las cosas no cambiaran mucho dado que tú y tu padre intervinieron para que borrara la memoria colectiva, claro que eso aliviara algunas mentes – dijo Arceus.

De nuevo el espacio tiempo se distorsionó y esta vez miraban a través de una ventana a una familia algo extraña. Frogadier y Braixen sentados en una sala con sus padres, y Lucario incomodo, la madre de Braixen no parecía muy feliz con la presencia de Lucario. Peor no se veían como los hermanos que él conoció.

\- Parece que ya no serán tan unidos – dijo Takeshi.

\- dales tiempo – dijo Arceus, y de repente como en una cinta grabada, todo comenzó a moverse más rápido y en lo que a Takeshi le parecieron segundo había pasado algunos días y noches.

Ahora la familia de Frogadier se veía mejor. Lucario y Braixen sentado en el sofá oian música, y Frogadier sonriente y sonrojado respondía mensajes de texto. La madre de Braixen se veía mucho mejor y estaba feliz junto a su esposo.

\- Es la noche previa antes de navidad, Sin ti la vida de Kirlia no se vio afectada, y como paso cuando no estuviste en el baile, Frogadier y ella ahora están destinados a estar juntos; por su lado Braixen y Lucario ahora están unidos no por una conspiración, pero sí por el odio mutuo contra un tal Lopunny que les hizo pasar a ambos un mal rato en el baile, y el musical del club de teatro – explicó Lucario.

\- ¿qué hay de Renata? – cuestionó Takeshi.

\- Nunca nació, ahora su alma le pertenece a Giratina – explico Arceus.

\- ¿a quién más afectó esto? – cuestionó Takeshi.

\- A Gourgueist sin Renata, sus investigaciones no fueron tan avanzadas, al menos no hasta que su amiga Bluenette se contagió de su gusto por la investigación, eso la salvó de caer en coma – dijo Arceus.

\- Así que es un final feliz para todos – dijo Takeshi sintiéndose contento, pero la a vez bastante deprimido, no estaría ahí para ver lo que había logrado.

Y el especio y el tiempo se volvieron a distorsionar y Takeshi vio su habitación.

\- creí que este lugar no existiría – dijo Takeshi sorprendido.

Arceus entonces hizo su mirada más suave, levanto la cabeza y dijo.

\- En realidad no moriste en la dimensión de Giratina.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Sé escandalizo Takeshi.

\- estabas con vida cuando el tiempo comenzó a retroceder, te traje a la sala origen para terminar con tus lecciones – explicó el legendario superior, creando más dudas en Takeshi.

\- NO entiendo nada – dijo Takeshi confundido.

\- Tras los sucesos que desencadenaron las acciones de Renata DeCat, los legendarios nos pusimos a cuestionar sobre nuestros actos, no somos crueles, solo queremos proteger la vida y el universo, y para mantener un equilibrio se requieren sacrificios y sabiduría. Tú has demostrado en toda regla merecer el puesto de legendario al igual que tu padre, y Deoxy II y Gensect 6 algún día también lo harán. Por ahora será el único que guarde memorias de los sucesos que ocurrieron, te dejare en el punto en que no decidiste ir al baile, y te quedaste en casa con tus amigos y Mew. Las cosas seguirán su curso como está planeado hasta la madrugada de la navidad, tras esto, el destino no ha sido escrito – dijo Arceus, al mismo tiempo que la forma de Takeshi se materializaba de nuevo.

Cuando Takeshi se dio cuenta ni siquiera estaba en su cuarto, estaba haciendo glasé para galletas con Somnifero. Entonces detuvo la batidora y hecho el glasé a la basura. Puso las galletas en un bold y se las llevó a Mew que estaba en el sofá.

\- Oye Mew ¿quiere galletas? Por cierto mis amigos vendrán un rato, no haremos la gran cosa, solo tontearemos un rato ¿está bien? – preguntó Takeshi.

\- solo si me preparas glasé para esas galletas – condicionó Mew…

**EPÍLOGO**

En las noticias habían anunciado que las clases en la secundaria comenzarían una semana después que en la primaria. Los motivos, eran simples, las reparaciones del cuarto piso habían dejado un montón de escombro que debía ser limpiado. Así que las vaciones de veranos se extenderían una semana.

Desde el día del cumpleaños de Leafeon, en el cual la misma Leafeon a pesar de que sus hermanas se opusiesen, anunció que dejaría el club de teatro y se uniría al club de arte. No hubo más drama desde entonces. La obra continuaría sin o con Leafeon, y si bien se dio una disputa entre hermanas, al final la hermandad prevaleció y todas respetaron los deseos de la chica.

Combusken y Fletchinder comenzaron a publicar Arena roja en Línea. Se hizo tan popular que la gente comenzó a hacer donaciones para que su trabajo continuara, y ahora eran parte de las leyendas underground del comic. Sobre todo gusto que en la historia el héroe no hubiera sido un muchacho guerrero sin personalidad, y que incluso al enfrentarse a su destino presentara sentimientos muy humanos. Algo que Combusken no sabía de donde se había inspirado, pues ahora que lo analizaba El gran guerrero Mega Blaziken era solo heroico y fuerte, y nada más.

Braixen Lucario y Frogadier siguieron en contacto. Lucario no soluciono exactamente sus problemas con sus padres por completo, peor estos pusieron de su parte para dejarlo ser parte de la familia de Braixen y Frogadier.

Eventualmente, tras un descuido de Croconaw el secreto de su relación con Seadra se extendió entre todos los iniciales ese verano. Seadra ya no podría negarlo al regresar a clases. Eso ocasionaría una pelea, pero al final Seadra por fin estaba tranquila y feliz. Ambos se quedarían juntos y durante los últimos días de vaciones se los vio caminando abrazados.

Kirlia y Frogadier también siguieron juntos. Esto de cierto modo le agradaba a Takeshi. Frogadier haría feliz a Kirlia y ambos estarían juntos porque así debía ser. Y le daba gusto, pero ya era hora de enmendar un error que sí bien lo había arreglado antes, ahora no contaba. Diancie estaba en casa de Takeshi, esta vez lo había convencido de ver una comedia romántica.

\- Oye Di – de repente dijo Takeshi – ¿te hice sentir mal con lo de Kirlia? – se atrevió a preguntar y eso que parecía que habían enterrado el asunto.

\- Pues – se sonrojó la tipo hada – me molesto que te expusieras por algo como un romance con una chica, y las mentiras y todo es, peor hiciste lo correcto, y ahora ella es feliz – dijo Di sacando su celular y buscado en pokebook las fotos que Kirlia había posteado de una cita doble con Charmeleon y Braixen.

\- lo sé, pero hay algo que no dejo de cuestionarme – dijo Takeshi – eres mi mejor amiga, peor a veces las cosas que haces y como actúas, me hacen pensar en cosas – dijo Takeshi sintiéndose algo torpe.

\- ¿qué cosas? – dudó Diancie.

\- que sientes algo por mí, del mismo modo en que yo las siento por ti – dijo Takeshi.

Diancie se quedó paralizada, y algo desesperada se abrazó a Takeshi.

\- Oye Di, tranquila, creo que debía habértelo dicho antes – dijo el legendario clonado.

\- Takeshi ¿lo dices enserio? – cuestionó Diancie.

Takeshi entonces le acaricio el rostro a Diancie y juntó su frente con la de ella. Comenzó dándole un beso dulce en los labios, de modo tímido, pues no es como si él supiera que hacer. Pero al ver a Diancie sonreír, supo que había hecho lo correcto.

Para la última semana de vacaciones. Dewott y Pignite había solucionado sus problemas. Y en esa ocasión iban a visitar a Servine, que con su patita rota había pasado las vaciones encerrada en casa. Al llegar Dewott recordó otra razón para no desear que le verano terminase, Lola y Marina.

En casa de Servine se encontraban las dos riendo de alguna cosa con Servine que se encontraba practicando con muletas, ahora que si bien su brazo había sanado, a su pata le quedaban un par de meses.

\- Chicos, es de mala educación entrar y quedarse mirando en la puerta, vengan y saluden – les indico a ambos amigos suyos Servine.

-Dewott que sorpresa – dijo Marina algo intrigada.

\- Dewott – dijo Lola algo nerviosa.

\- ¿desde cuándo son amigas? – cuestionó Pignite algo confundido, hasta donde recordaba Servine y Lola nunca fueron cercanas.

\- Es increíble la amistad que un grupo de PokeApp puede crear – dijo Servine que de hecho así se había pasado gran parte de las vaciones.

\- Dewott, ahora que por fin estamos los tres, creo que hay un asunto que arreglar – dijo Lola aun algo nerviosa.

\- supongo que sí – dijo Dewott arrepentido.

\- ¿de qué? – cuestionó Marina.

\- ¿mmm…? – Dudó Lola – un gran malentendido del corazón – trato de minimizarlo, peor solo lo hizo sonar más cursi – que mal sonó eso.

\- AH sobre eso – comentó Marina – descuida Lola, puedes quedártelo.

Servine y Pignite se miraron algo incomodos.

\- ¿me rechazas cuando ni siquiera me he declarado? – cuestionó Dewott.

\- No me malinterpretes, pero no me gustas, y a pesar de que puedo ser tu amiga, sigo resentida por lo Cinccino y el baile de bienvenida, y ya que solo hablamos por las redes sociales, básicamente tú y Lola tiene más historia – dijo Marina bastante contenta – por cierto tu amigo Marshtomp me parece más sexy que tú, y eso que es más idiota, nos vemos chicos – se despido dejando algunas caras de sorpresa y hocicos abiertos…

Aquel lunes de la primera semana de clases en la primaria. Los padres de Quilava estaban algo ocupados, y no tendrían tiempo de llevar al pequeño Cyndaquill a su primer día de escuela. Así que mandaron a Quilava con él. Y no era malo, solo tenía que dejar al enano en su salón, entregar sus útiles escolares y podría regresar a casa a seguir durmiendo.

\- Quilava, estoy cansado – se quejó Cyndquill de camino.

\- Debiste haber dormido más temprano anoche, enano – dijo Quilava.

\- No pude – se justificó el pequeño.

\- la misma historia todas las vacaciones, animo enano, vas a volver a ver a tus amigos y creo que quería entrar al coro este año – dijo Quilava.

\- Sí, voy a seguir tus pasos y seré cantante – anunció Cyndaquill orgulloso.

\- hasta quizá me superes – dijo Quilava algo divertido con la idea.

Cyndaquil y Quilava no tardaron en llegar a la primaria, lo hicieron con tiempo de sobra. AL entrar al salón de su hermanito Cyndaquill se encontró con su amiga Torch, y Prince, el sobrino de Prinplup, los tres jugueteaban mientras llegaban los demás iniciales de su clase. Quilava solo le dejo lo útiles a la maestra. Luego de que el nombre de Cyndaquill fuera anotado Quilava se acercó a su hermanito para despedirse de él.

\- Oye enano, nos vemos en casa, buena suerte – le dijo frotándole la cabeza.

\- adiós Quilava – se despidió el enano.

Y a Quilava le llego un sentimiento nostálgico de cuando él y sus amigos estaban en primeria. Entonces vio a un grupo muy curioso de alumnos ingresar al salón. Un pequeño búho con un corbatín de hojas, un felino con cara algo malhumorada que bostezaba con pequeñas chispas brotando de su pelaje, y un niño foca que parecía querer hacer reír a su dos acompañantes.

Quilava salió del salón escuadro como su hermano se presentaba con esos niños nuevos.

\- Hola soy Popplio, pero me dicen Popi, ella es Liten, y el cohibido esférico es Rowlet, somos de la región Alola – se presentaba el tipo agua de los tres…

QUilava entonces caminando solo un pensamiento se le vino a la cabeza "También habrán chicos nuevos en nuestra clase…"

FIN

**NOTA FINAL: Oficialmente esto a concluido (se me salen las lágrimas) ha sido un gran viaje desde que me decidí a escribir una historia sobre pokemons teenagers. Y vaya que ha sido épico, con momentos donde hice locuras por publicar, hasta momentos en los cuales la inspiración me asaltaba a media noche y me podía escribir a pesar de ser la 1:45 am.**

**Ya sé es tarde, y hubo un error en el cap anterior donde decía actualizaría "mañana" y bueno intente hacerlo no se pudo, pero creo que este es un final digno de la historia.**

**Les agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes, siempre leo sus comentario aunque no me del tiempo de responderlos absolutamente todos. Y de verdad el apoyo significa mucho para mí. Soy una aspirante a escritora que desde el próximo año se lanzara a intentar ser publicada en editoriales con mis relatos serios, y ya sé que eso es un salto de tiburón, pero lo aprendido en esta página quedara para siempre.**

**Les pediré que dejen un comentario final, aunque ya superamos y por mucho la cifra requerida (dato curioso, según estudios de cristología 666 al parecer era un código de los antiguos cristianos para referirse a Neron, no al anticristo o al diablo, quien lo diría). Ahora solo me queda terminar las otras historias que público ocasionalmente. Y claro les debo la publicación de Arena Roja y un par de Spin Off que encontrarán publicados como POKESECUNDARIA PLUS.**

**Y descuiden habrán aún muchas más cosas de parte de la caminante Fantasma.**

**Actualmente estoy en planes de expandirme por internet (sí tengo mis ambiciones). Actualmente tengo una página en Wattpad en la que no público porque odio la plataforma, y seguro reconocerán fácilmente, actualmente no hay mucho, solo dos capítulos de una historia que abandone, pero pienso renovar mi página con mis historias de terror y quizá algunas otras cosas que no son fanfics. Pero todo a futuro e iré comunicándolo.**

**En fin creo que me fui mucho por las ramas. Fue un placer conocerlos chicos, de verdad me siento feliz de haber escrito esto. Y aunque sea el cap final Nos leemos luego.**

**GHOST: Voy a llorar *se le sale una lagrima de ácido cloridrico.***


End file.
